Harry Potter y el ataque de la serpiente
by rogej
Summary: Un mago oscuro tratando de apoderarse del mundo. Un joven destinado a vencerle. Una batalla se avecina y la vida de muchas personas estara en peligro. El destino de la guerra dependera de la gente que entre a la batalla
1. Privet drive ¿Otra vez?

CAPITULO I.- PRIVET DRIVE ¿DE NUEVO?

Como siempre el recorrido había sido de lo más fastidioso para Harry, acababa de despedirse de sus amigos en King Cross y el estar con los Dursley no era lo que llamara la mejor compañía que pudiera querer después de haber estado en el mejor lugar del mundo, el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, el lugar que el sentía como su único hogar. La llegada a Privet drive no fue la mas alentadora posible pero al menos fue tranquila, simplemente los dursley se limitaron a hacer de cuenta que no había nadie mas aparte de ellos tres, eso al menos le dio un poco de tranquilidad a Harry y mientras que ellos se sentaban a ver el televisor el pudo subir a su habitación sin recibir algún insulto.

Harry se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente de haberse acostado en su cama, rendido por el cansancio, no pudo evitar el soñar con Sirius y Voldemort. Para cuando hubo despertado ya había atardecido. El rojo del atardecer ya se podía ver por toda la calle. Los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de las casas que a simple vista parecían estar vacías, esto le daba una apariencia a la calle un tanto fantasmagórica. Las habitaciones de todas las casas eran alumbradas por los rayos del sol, todas excepto la de harry, la habitación más pequeña del número cuatro de Privet drive, a la que parecían rehuir, quedando prácticamente a oscuras y haciéndolo parecer un lugar abandonado y embrujado. La oscuridad estaba por todo la habitación. La soledad y tristeza se podía ver incluso en ese lugar tan oscuro y descuidado. El silencio solo era roto por un ligero gorgoteo de la lechuza de Harry que dormía tranquilamente dentro de su jaula. Harry saco de su baúl una foto de el y sus amigos y la observo con detenimiento, no había pasado ni un día aun y ya comenzaba a extrañarlos.

Dentro de la habitación Harry simplemente se había limitado a permanecer acostado, jugando con una pequeña pelota, aventándola al aire y atrapándola con la mano. Era extraño lo que el joven mago sentía en ese momento, era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido todo sentimiento de tristeza y culpa y en su lugar hubiera quedado tan solo una aburrición extrema que no lo dejaba descansar ni un momento. Curiosamente ese sentimiento de pesadez le hacía sentir el deseo de que pasara algo pronto… incluso hubiera agradecido que de pronto apareciera Voldemort a tratar de matarlo de nuevo.

-Sin duda me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo para si mismo y siguió jugando con la pelota.

Desde el primer día en el que había regresado a Privet drive Harry había tomado la costumbre de caminar todo el día sin rumbo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en medio de una arbolada en la que Duddley y su grupo de amigos solían fumar todas las noches, y ahí se quedaba un largo rato hasta que reanudara su camino y luego regresar a su casa para comer y descansar un poco.

El extraño aburrimiento persistía en el y el sentir eso en Privet drive solo significaba problemas, tenia la sensación de estar atrapado en una cárcel sin necesidad de barrotes. Esa tarde comenzó su recorrido frente de la casa de la señora Figg, una squib que se suponía cuidaba, de alguna forma, de el y que vivía en una casa inundada de gatos locos; después paso por la casa de los Fergusson, un matrimonio joven y sin hijos que casi a diario se ausentaban para ir a alguna fiesta, que por las horas de llegar debían de ser muy divertidas; dio vuelta por la casa de los Michelson, que a diferencia de los Fergusson lo único que hacían era trabajar hasta que no pudieran mas. Cruzo la calle después de pasar de frente de la casa del señor Smith, un veterano del ejército que últimamente le había dado por insultar, y asustar, a Duddley cada vez que este se atrevía a pasar frente a su casa. Esto si que divertía a Harry. Al llegar al parque Harry noto que en el único columpio que la banda de Duddley había dejado intacto, y en que solía sentarse a pasar el rato, estaba ocupado por una persona que nunca había visto en Privet drive, vestía unos pantalones de tela muy delgada de color café, una playera negra sin mangas, unas sandalias muy sencillas y unas rastas largas pero bien peinadas. El joven, que no debería de ser mucho mayor que Harry, saludo al notar que era observado.

-Hola chico, ¿Qué tal te va?- saludo el desconocido

Harry pensó definitivamente que una persona así no se veía normalmente en Privet drive. El joven mago se acercó al muchacho de las rastas.

-No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- dijo Harry al parase junto al muchacho

El muchacho tardo en responder, llevaba unos audífonos y escuchaba la música tan alta que Harry podía escuchar con claridad la melodía de la canción.

-Estoy visitando con mis padres a unos tíos- dijo el extraño- soy Marco ¿y tu?

-Harry, pero ¿Por que no estas con ellos si es que estas visitándolos?- pregunto Harry un tanto escéptico

-¿Conoces al matrimonio Johansen?- pregunto Marco y cuando Harry afirmo con la cabeza Marco se rió- entonces estoy seguro que sabes que a ellos no les gustaría tener en su casa a alguien como yo- dijo viéndose sus propias ropas.

Marco se sentó en el suelo y palpo con su mano el piso junto a el para que se sentara con el. Marco le paso uno de sus audífonos y Harry pudo escuchar la suave canción que sonaba de ellos, no la conocía.

-Es Bob Marley, _This is love_-comento Marco- es la mejor

-Yo vivo con mis tíos pero no les agrado nada- dijo Harry para romper el silencio

-¿Y tus padres, Harry?- murmuro el joven- ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Murieron cuando yo tenía un año

-Te compadezco chico, tu si que la tienes difícil- dijo suspirando Marco- yo no les gusto a mis tíos por la forma en que llevo mi vida. Iba a la escuela, era un alumno prometedor y toda mi familia tenía grandes esperanzas en mi y cuando me retire se avergonzaron… como si les hubiera arruinado mi vida.

Mis padres me aceptaron como había decidido ser, aunque no les agrade del todo, pero mis demás familiares decidieron que me había convertido en una especie de bicho raro que debía de ser aplastado lo mas pronto posible- Marco se río a modo de burla por el comentario que había hecho- simplemente fui desterrado por no querer ser como las demás personas

Harry le entendió; antes de enterarse de que era mago el llego a sentir que la razón de que sus tíos no le llegaban a tener cariño se debía a que simplemente por que no era su verdadero hijo, incluso después de llegar de su primer año en Hogwarts llego a pensar en que a lo mejor si no hubiera sido un mago tal vez los dursley habrían llegado a quererlo.

-¿Chico, te pasa algo?- pregunto Marco-te vez algo mal

-Recientemente murió alguien muy cercano a mí- dijo Harry tranquilamente

-Vaya tragedia, pero para algo así no te vez tan mal-dijo Marco y en ese momento por un momento a Harry le recordó a Luna, ella siempre podía sacar comentarios un tanto incómodos.

-Es algo raro pero en vez de sentirme triste he comenzado a sentirme algo aburrido o algo así, es… algo extraño.

- Es por que ha llegado a tu vida la indeferencia, Harry-dijo Marco- la muerte de ese ser querido te duele tanto que te ha llegado a desgarrar el alma y prefieres no sentir nada, cerrar tu corazón es una forma de autoprotegerte-Marco se levanto y se quedo viendo el cielo extasiado y volvió a hablar sin ver a Harry, parecía que hablaba más para si mismo que para el joven mago- sufriste un daño terrible que cambio tu vida y el mundo en el que vives, es por eso que creas una protección que te permite vivir sin afrontar a la vida tal y como es- Marco se río de nuevo- simple psicología… pero siempre es bueno escuchar de razones.

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?- preguntó Harry un tanto desconcertado

- Ya te lo dije… simple psicología

Lo que te pasa a ti es que has dejado que la indeferencia entre a tu vida amigo, no sientes odio ni tristeza ni nada, y por el momento para ti eso los ideal pero a la larga te ira quitando todo lo que disfrutas de la vida… todo gozo te lo prohibirás a ti mismo. Es bueno sentir toda esa tristeza Harry, disfrútala a su tiempo, todo sentimiento te deja algo bueno, algún aprendizaje.

-¿Y si ya llego esa indiferencia?- pregunto Harry tranquilamente

-Date un tiempo- dijo Marco sonriendo- unas vacaciones de ti mismo y así podrás ver las cosas claramente, amigo

En ese momento harry escucho unas voces y al voltear pudo ver como unas personas dentro de un carro le llamaban a Marco y le hacían señas para que se acercara.

-Bueno, parece que debo irme, Harry- le dijo el joven- espero que te vaya bien.

Harry le dio la mano y también le deseo suerte. Marco saco un pedazo de papel y una pluma y anoto algo en el.

-Si me necesitas ese es mi número telefónico y mi dirección- Marco le dio el pedazo de papel

-Espero verte de nuevo-dijo Harry

-No lo tomes a mal chico- dijo Marco- pero espero que no sea así ya que de esa forma sabré que todo te resulto bien - Harry debía de estar de verdad confundido ya que Marco al verle solamente se sonrió- descuida lo que pasa es que tengo la fea costumbre de encontrarme con personas que necesitan ayuda

Marco se dio vuelta y camino hacía el carro de sus padres caminando de forma muy peculiar. Mientras que se alejaba Harry pudo escuchar como este silbaba la melodía que hasta hace poco habían estado escuchando los dos. Harry miro hacia al cielo y recordó como Marco le había recordado a Luna y entonces deseo mas que nunca estar en Hogwarts con todos sus amigos.

Harry regreso a su casa un poco mas tranquilo de cuando había salido de ahí, incluso sentía un poco menos pesado su cuerpo. Cuando llego entro rápido a su cuarto para no molestar a los Dursley, se recostó en su cama pero noto que en ella había un sobre que llevaba el sello de Hogwarts. Nunca había llegado una carta para el a tan poco tiempo de estar en Privet drive. Cuando la abrió noto por la letra que era de Dumbledore.

_Querido Harry_

_Espero que hasta el momento te estés sintiendo bien en casa, me gustaría pedirte un favor, dado a las circunstancias en la que te encuentras he decidido que alguien te acompañe durante tu estadía en Privet drive así que si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que le informaras a tus tíos que van a tener a otro visitante en casa. _

_Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Con cariño Dumbledore._

Harry termino de leer la carta y se pregunto que clase de visitante sería, además ¿de cual circunstancia se refería? A lo de Sirius o a lo de que Voldemort podría atacarlo en Privet drive? Con un poco de confusión en la cabeza se recostó de nuevo en la cama y se durmió aunque antes de quedarse dormido le asalto una duda.

- Ni siquiera me dijo cuando iba a llegar esa visita- murmuro mientras que acomodaba en su cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

* * *

Hablando con el autor¡Hola! mi nombre es Rogej, quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo de mi Fic...si se que estaran pensando que es algo aburrido pero quiero decirles que esto tan solo fue como un... prologo o algo así, no se preocupen ya que pronto le dare algo que hacer a nuestro protagonista. En cada final de capitulo hablare un poco sobre el capitulo en cuestion… ya saben, para aclarar algunas cosas, si es que tienen dudas, también espero poder actualizar muy seguido, al menos una vez cada quince dias. Me despido esperando subir otro la siguiente quincena y como solía despedirse una buena amiga solo les digo AGIO.

P.D agio sería algo como adios


	2. El nuevo huesped y una buena noticia

CAPITULO II.- EL NUEVO HUÉSPED Y UNA BUENA NOTICIA

En realidad hasta ese momento no le había pasado a Harry algo tan raro como eso, bueno, había hablado con una serpiente, un elfo se apareció en su cuarto he hizo volar un pastel, la tía Marge se inflo como un globo, además de que también una vez lo Weasley había hecho pedazos la chimenea… sin olvidar de que había sido atacado por dementores pero a decir verdad lo que le pasaba este verano sobrepasaba todo eso, incluyendo lo de los dementores, o al menos eso pensaba el. Harry se enderezo se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde lavando la alfombra del recibidor en el patio trasero, tenía las palmas de las manos bastante cansadas y la espalda dolorida por haber estado agachada todo el tiempo, sin embargo por primera vez en su vida no estaba haciendo todos esos deberes por mera obligación, Harry observo por la ventana que daba a la cocina como la tía Petunia se esmeraba en cocinar la cena con bastante buen humor y no era para menos ya que estaba estrenando el horno que tío Vernon le había comprado recientemente, Harry se seco la frente con el brazo y entró a la cocina bastante cansado.

-Ya acabe con esto ¿qué más hago?- preguntó Harry a su tía

-¿Ya? Bueno…-meditó tía Petunia- ¿me podrías ayudar podando el césped? Mañana viene Florence y no me gustaría que viera el patio en ese estado

Harry salio de inmediato y se puso a podar el césped. Tía Petunia últimamente había adquirido ese tono un poco mas amable con el, después de la platica con aquel muchacho Marco Harry había seguido su consejo con tan solo la intención de ponerse a leer los gruesos y olvidados libros hasta que los memorizara al igual que Hermione pero en realidad no le agrado del mucho la idea. A la siguiente noche los Dursley tuvieron la visita del jefe del tío Vernon y como a el le agradaban enormemente las familias grandes le permitieron a Harry bajar y estar presente en la cena con la condición de que no dijera una sola palabra a menos de que ellos se lo permitieran. Esta de más decir que la cena había sido muy incomoda tanto para Harry como para el jefe a la hora en que el tío vernon comenzó a contar sus inseparables chistes para cenas importantes.

Después de la cena, al retirarse el jefe, cada Dursley había ido comenzado su propia rutina de después de la cena, Duddley se había encerrado en su cuarto para hacer cualquier cosa que le diera en gana para entretenerse, tío Vernon se había retirado al sillón para ver el televisor y tía Petunia se retiro a su cocina a lavar todo plato que hubieran utilizado. Harry simplemente se había quedado en su silla, para que los Dursley le ignoraran de esa manera en verdad les debía haber ido muy bien; después de un rato de vacilar Harry se levanto y fue con tía Petunia, esta al notar la presencia del joven mago le miro como se mira algo que acaba de pisar en la calle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto tía Petunia de una forma no muy amigable, lo que hizo que Harry vacilara un poco

-Nada- respondió Harry rápidamente- yo… solo… bueno me preguntaba si tu… ejem … no te gustaría que te ayudara en algo tía- dijo Harry de la forma mas educada posible pensando que preferiría que le rociaran pus de bubotubercula sin diluir en todo el cuerpo antes de ser amable con cualquier Dursley

-¿Qué es lo que tramas?- Tía Petunia le miro ceñudamente

-Nada pero creí que tal vez apreciarías un poco de ayuda- dijo inocentemente harry haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción- después de todo así podrías limpiar la mancha de vino de la alfombra

Harry mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas tratando de no pensar en lo que en realidad le hubiera gustado hacer en esos casos, casi parecía sentir como si estuviera otra vez con Snape en las clases de Occlumancia.

-Será mejor que ni siquiera intentes robar algo a menos de que quieras enfrentarte a las consecuencias- dijo tía Petunia mientras que se preparaba para limpiar la mancha de vino de la alfombra

Claro después de que Harry descubrió el punto débil de tía Petunia, la limpieza, no dudo en seguir haciendo uso de este. Al día siguiente se levanto antes que todos a ayudar en el aseo y para cuando hubieron despertado todos los Dursley Harry había dejado en perfecto orden la cocina y la sala, los dos varones Dursley desconfiaron de el de inmediato pero tía Petunia había aceptado la ayuda de buena gana, sin dejar de inspeccionar para asegurarse que Harry no hubiera robado nada, aunque eso no significa que le hicieron la vida un poco soportable de lo que era.

-Bueno, al menos esto es una mejora ¿no crees?- le pregunto Harry a Hedgwig cuando le llevaron la cena esa noche y le ponía un poco en el plato de la lechuza- al menos este año la comida sabe mejor ¿no?

Pronto tía Petunia noto que los deberes que hacía Harry eran mucho mejor últimamente que cuando lo trataban como esclavo, después de un tiempo Harry fue disfrutando de algunos privilegios que tía Petunia le daba, aunque tío Vernon y Duddley se opusieran. Después de todo parecía que tía Petunia era la que mandaba en la casa.

Sin embargo la mala suerte de Harry se encargo de que todo las mejoras que había logrado en ese corto tiempo se deshiciera una noche en que los Dursley, o mas bien tía Petunia, le habían permitido ver con ellos la televisión, a una prudente distancia de ellos claro. En la parte más emocionante de la película escucharon como tocaban la puerta, Harry se levanto rápidamente a abrir; lo primero que vio fue una figura alta y después junto a ella una persona encapuchada un poco mas baja. Tardo un poco en reconocer al profesor Dumbledore sin embargo una duda le había asaltado ¿Qué demonios hacia en Privet drive? Normalmente solo aparecía alguien para llevárselo mas avanzadas las vacaciones.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto asombrado Harry

-Hola Harry, siento haber tardado tanto pero tenía otras cosas que hacer- respondió Dumbledore pasando a la casa y quitándose la capa de viaje

-¿Quién es muchacho?- pregunto tío Vernon

Harry no supo responder, de pronto recordó la carta que le había llegado el mismo día en que había conocido a Marco, sin embargo Dumbledore, como siempre, parecía siempre saber lo que hacía y al notar que Harry lucía sorprendido con su llegada se dio cuenta del problema que representaba para harry. En ese mismo momento tía Petunia y tío Vernon se levantaron para ver quien había tocado a la puerta y al notar quien había entrado a su casa ambos pusieron expresión de terror

-¡Usted!-exclamo tío Vernon señalando a Dumbledore con un dedo acusatorio

Tía Petunia se había escondido detrás de su marido mientras que Duddley, que ya se había percatado de la presencia del viejo director, permanecía escondido detrás del sofá en el que minutos antes había estado viendo el televisor. Dumbledore se presento y después de entablar una pequeña, o más bien casi nula por parte de Duddley que solo movía la cabeza para contestarle a Dumbledore, conversación pidió hablar a solas con ambos tíos. Ya estando en la cocina tío Vernon y Petunia hablaron intimidados con Dumbledore: Harry y Duddley peleaban para poder espiar por el ojo de la cerradura, tal y como lo habían hecho la vez en que a Harry le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts y tal como aquella vez Duddley había ganado dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo por un golpe directo en la boca del estomago.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora Potter?- pregunto Duddley- no había visto a papá tan furioso desde que tus amigos anormales destruyeron la chimenea

Exclamo Duddley triunfante, claro sin dejar de ver la figura encapuchada que se encontraba inmóvil justo en donde se había quedado cuando entro junto con Dumbledore, no se había movido en ningún momento. Y justo en el momento en que Duddley ponía el ojo en la cerradura la puerta se abrió haciéndolo caer hacía dentro de la cocina. Dumbledore, que era quien había abierto la puerta, le miro fijamente y paso sobre el.

-¡Bueno! Ya que hablamos de los puntos mas importantes ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar todos un momento?- dijo Dumbledore sentándose en el sofá además de hacerle una seña a Harry y a los Dursley para que también se sentaran. Todos se sentaron a excepción de la figura encapuchada

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodados, los Dursley lo hicieron a regañadientes, Dumbledore les ofreció unos cuantos caramelos.

-Bueno, Harry, como ya les explique a tus tíos este verano vas a tener que estar acompañado por este joven que he traído- dijo Dumbledore que señalo con la cabeza a la figura encapuchada que seguía sin moverse- estará contigo para ayudarte a perfeccionar tu conocimiento en occlumancia y darte una pequeña introducción en la legeremancia.

-¡ahhhh! Ya lo sabia- exclamo tía Petunia descargando una creciente frustración- sabia que te estabas portando amable por algo. ¡¡IBAS A TRAER A UN ANORMAL!!

-Mi muy querida Petunia le agradecería que no se dirija así a los invitados- pidió Dumbledore

-¡¡CON QUE ESOS ERAN TUS PLANES… PERO NI CREAS QUE LO VOY A PERMITIR!!

-Petunia, se equivoca, Harry en ningún momento se entero que iba a tener un acompañante en este verano pero decidí que esta vez lo iba a tener por lo pasado en su curso anterior, lo que me recuerda- dijo Dumbledore volteando a ver a Harry- Harry, como has de suponer al morir Sirius, tu padrino, te dejo todas sus pertenencias…

-¿Su padrino esta muerto?- pregunto sorprendido tío Vernon

-Como los son su moto, la casa de grimould place …- continuo Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Vernon- así como otras cuatro residencias y una gran acumulación de oro que ira a parar a tu cámara en Gringotts

-¿Oro?-volvió a preguntar Vernon

-ah… supongo que eso esta bien- comento Harry sin alegría

-Ahora, como ya sabrán, dentro de un año Harry cumplirá la mayoría de edad y cuando pase eso ustedes no tendrán ningún responsabilidad de Harry así que hasta que eso pase les ruego que después de este verano reciban a Harry solo una vez- pidió Dumbledore y los Dursley aceptaron- así que ¿Puedo confiar que aceptaran este verano también a este joven? ¿solo esta vez?- los Dursley aceptaron sin mucho gusto

-Disculpen las molestias que les estoy causando, será un honor vivir con ustedes este tiempo- dijo una voz profunda y melódica, la persona que hasta ese momento permanecía hasta ese momento apartado, se quito la capucha mostrando a un muchacho, no mucho mayor a Harry, de piel morena con la cabeza completamente rasurada, que mostraba muchísimos tatuajes que subían por el cuello, pasaban por el cráneo y llegaban a la cara- mi nombre es Eli

El joven hizo una reverencia ante la expresión horrorizada de tía Petunia al ver los tatuajes que portaba el muchacho. Dumbledore se levanto y después de despedirse de los Dursley se encamino a la puerta. Harry le siguió.

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts Harry- dijo Dumbledore colocándose la capa- cuida bien de Eli

-Profesor- dijo Harry- quería disculparme por… ya sabe… olvidar que iba a venir

-Oh descuida, al contrario tú deberías de disculparme-dijo el profesor- parece que ya habías hecho un cambio aquí ¿no? Normalmente no lo hubiera echado a perder pero en verdad necesito que aprendas occlumancia de Eli, por cierto Harry ¿que tal van esos sueños?

-Pues en realidad no he soñado con Voldemort últimamente-comento Harry dubitativamente- pensé que Voldemort querría mostrarme mas cosas pero no ha pasado nada

-Bueno eso ya te lo explicare con mas calma Harry- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- por ahora solo preocúpate de aprender occlumancia, estoy seguro que te sentirás mas en confianza con Eli que lo que te sentías con el profesor Snape

Y sin decir mas Dumbledore se marcho hacia la oscuridad de la calle, Harry se quedo viendo el lugar en el que anciano director desapareció deseando que este se lo hubiera llevado lejos, en algún lugar en que pudiera ayudar para eliminar a Voldemort. No podía evitar sentirse muy inútil en la guerra que estaba comenzado ya que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse seguro encerrado con los Dursley sin saber que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Aunque a decir verdad no era que estuviera sin ningún tipo de información ya que en toda la semana había escuchado en la noticias de los muggles como es que desaparecían personas a diario, una tarde escucho por el radio que habían encontrado a unas personas en un extraño estado catatonico sin ningún tipo de reacción mientras que al otro lado del país habían localizado a dos mujeres completamente enloquecidas, una de ellas llevaban para el horror de Harry el apellido Bones, Harry supuso que en el peor de los casos esas persona habían sido victimas de una sobre exposición de maldición cruciatus o de el beso de un dementor, en realidad no sabía que era peor y no le daban ganas de pensar en ello.

Harry cerró la puerta con pesadumbre, todavía tenía que enfrentarse a los Dursley y al nuevo inquilino del numero cuatro de privet drive. Los Dursley se encontraban todos juntos mirando con desconfianza a Eli, Harry nunca vio a tío Vernon tan enojado como en ese momento pero extrañamente tía Petunia parecía permanecer neutral en ese momento. Harry se paro enfrente de ellos y espero a que los Dursley dieran su veredicto; tío Vernon solo dijo un _"¿y bien?",_ a harry le hubiera gustado decir de mala algo así como _"¿y bien que?"_ pero sabia que sería un enorme error, si embargo tía Petunia fue la que hablo ese momento.

-Bueno ya que nos han "pedido" que lo alojemos aquí creo que no hay nada mas que decir-dijo tía Petunia pomposamente como si tratara de recuperar su dignidad después de que le hubieran impuesto algo en su propia casa- Potter, se tan amable de guiar a tu visita a tu habitación y quédense ahí asta mañana

Tía Petunia se sentó en el sofá para intentar ver lo que quedaba de la película que hasta ese un momento había estado viendo. Harry guió con un movimiento de la cabeza al joven que ahora sería su nuevo acompañante de cuarto. En realidad le había sorprendido que tía Petunia hubiera tomado todo tan tranquilamente pero un parte de sí sabía que se las cobraría con creces tarde o temprano, esa idea hizo que le diera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento había conocido solo un poco de la parte rencorosa de su tía pero ahora si estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento privet drive seria el peor lugar en el que podría estar… claro, después de las clases de pociones con snape.

Ya en la habitación de Harry la atmósfera pareció hacerse un poco mas relajada; Eli observaba con atención cada detalle de la habitación deteniéndose a contemplar la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana, pero al percatarse de la mirada de Harry solamente sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Siento invadir tu espacio- dijo con un voz profunda-el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tal vez necesitarías ayuda mientras que estés aquí

-Ha…bueno, supongo que esta bien-dijo Harry sin saber que decir- y… bueno ¿de donde vienes?-pregunto tratando de establecer una conversación- esos tatuajes se ven muy bien nunca había visto algo tan…- a Harry le hubiera gustado decir _tan raro_ pero supuso que no sería lo adecuado en esos momento, y menos si esa persona hurgaría en su mente durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo- he… fuera de lo común

-Soy solo un viajero que gusta de apreciar todo tipo de cultura-dijo sonriendo- y he venido para enseñarte la occlumancia y con respecto a esto- dijo mientras que se pasaba las manos por la cabeza y la cara- son recuerdos de los lugares que visito

-Bueno, como sea, se ven bien-dijo Harry mientras que pensaba que nunca iría a los mismos lugares que haya visitado Eli-y ¿Cuándo comenzaran las clases?

-Será mejor que lo hagamos mañana-se levanto de la cama- por hoy será mejor que descanses

Harry se le quedo viendo a los ojos, por un momento sintió como si le viera con una lupa. Era extraña esa persona que tenía frente a si, como si de alguna forma pudiera sentir lo que el sentía… como si se estuvieran leyendo la mente el uno al otro, intercambiando información, Harry esquivo su mirada, si era en verdad eso no le agradaba la idea de que algún desconocido hurgara en su mente. Después se puso a pensar en como sería ahora su vida con los Dursley ahora que tenía compañía, la duda se centro en algo en especial.

-Bueno ¿y ahora como vamos a dormir?- pregunto mas para si mismo que para Eli

-Duerme tú en tu cama, yo dormiré en el suelo-contesto Eli

-No, tú eres el invitado- dijo Harry apenado- yo ya encontrare algo para acostarme

-Oh si es por eso no debes preocuparte-Eli se sentó en el suelo, justo en media de la habitación, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre el regazo- yo estoy acostumbrado a no tener privilegios como una cama o algo así; en realidad así estoy mucho mas cómodo que en una de esas camas. He dormido de esta manera desde que comencé a viajar y en realidad lo encuentro más relajante- después de aclarar alguna cuantas cosas mas Harry se recostó en su cama mirando a Eli que se había quedado en el mimo lugar sentado, en medio de la habitación

-Oye ¿Al menos no te vas a recargar en algún lugar?

-No. Así es mejor-dijo Eli dando por terminada su conversación- que descanses, Harry Potter

-Igualmente

Harry dio por terminada la plática y le dio la espalda a Eli, aunque no tardo mucho en dormirse su mente voló a la madriguera preguntándose que estaría haciendo Ron y Hermione en donde sea que estuviera su casa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, o eso le pareció a Harry, una luz le dio en la cara haciéndolo despertar poco a poco, abrió los ojos y vio que todavía era muy temprano; se llevo las mantas a la cara tratando de evitar la molesta luz pero después de poco tiempo esta logro atravesar el grueso de la cobija despertando por fin a Harry pero la luz no venia de la ventan si no del mismo Eli, que seguía en el mismo lugar en que se había quedado toda la noche, se había quitado la capa y ahora Harry podía ver su torso desnudo cubierto casi en su totalidad por finos trazos negros que formaban diversas figuras en su cuerpo; una luz suave dorada lo cubría y Harry pudo ver asombrado como los tatuajes de la cabeza, cara y cuello se iban replegando hacia el cuerpo y poco a poco los tatuajes que estaba en todo su torso se iban encogiendo poco a poco y comenzaron a retroceder hasta que asombrosamente todos quedaron cubriendo solamente la espalda y una pequeña parte de los hombros de Eli. Pero no solo paso eso si no que también le comenzó a crecer cabello negro lacio hasta quedar solamente un poco mas corto que el de Harry. Y así tan rápido como paso todo también termino, pero Eli no despertó sino que simplemente se quedo en ese lugar sentado, y por su respiración que Harry alcanzaba a escuchar, profundamente dormido.

Harry no pudo volver a dormir a causa de la impresión de ver aquella extraña transformación que había sufrido su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Una hora después despertó Eli y se levanto, al percatarse de que Harry ya estaba despierto lo saludo y le dio instrucciones para que se preparara por que ese día comenzaría su entrenamiento de occlumancia. Cuando Eli ya iba a salir de la habitación Harry lo detuvo y le explico que ambos tendrían problemas si el salía con esa ropa y sin mas remedio Harry le presto a Eli un poco de su ropa, que tampoco era de la mejor ya que antes había pertenecido a su enorme primo Duddley. Cuando bajaron ya estaban en la cocina los tres Dursley y a pesar de que trataron de ignorar a Harry por un momento no pudieron reconocer a Eli a causa de la desaparición de los tatuajes que una noche anterior llevaba sin contar el crecimiento del cabello que portaba en ese momento.

-Y bueno-dijo tío Vernon durante el desayuno tratando de entablar conversación-supongo que tu serás de la misma clase que Potter ¿no?-pregunto Vernon como si no tuviera interés en saberlo

-Disculpe, pero parece que no le entiendo-respondió Eli con mucha cortesía e ignorando la mirada de tía petunia y Duddley

-¡Si! Me refiero a... ya sabes-dijo levantándose y poniéndose rojo como si estuviera a punto de decir alguna obscenidad-ya sabes… un… ejem…mago

-¡Ho! Eso-respondió Eli tratando de verse espantado al escuchar esa palabra-no, claro que no lo soy. Soy alguien normal

-¡Que bien!-exclamo tío Vernon aliviado pero enseguida tomo de nuevo su tono desconfiado- pero ¿Como es que cambiaste ten rápido en una sola noche?

-Los tatuajes no eran de verdad y el cabello, bueno debo de admitir que tuve que utilizar una poción para que me creciera-respondió mirando a los tres Dursley- no me gustaría que con mi aspecto altere su modo de vida, después de las molestias que ya les he causado seria lo menos que podía hacer

-¡Vaya! Que cortes, este chico podría aprender algo de ti-comento tía Petunia alagada por la manera de hablar de Eli además de que este había negado tener cualquier tipo de magia

Los Dursley, a excepción de Duddley, parecían estar encantados por la personalidad de Eli, además de las cosas que este les contaba, de los lugares que había visitado…lugares normales obviamente, además de que a mitad de la conversación Eli había dejado de llamar a Petunia señora para decirle ahora _madame_. Durante todo el desayuno los Dursley al tener toda su atención en Eli no notaron que Harry había podido comer todo lo que había querido pero eso no le quitaba el mal humor que sentía, no era que estuviera celoso por el hecho de que los Dursley se portaran mucho mas amables con Eli en tan poco tiempo de lo que habían sido con el en toda su vida, sino que durante todo el desayuno había sentido un pequeño picoteo en la frente que poco a poco se había convertido en un gran dolor que se había centrado en su cicatriz, sin contar que por alguna extraña razón le había dado por recordar su vida antes de ir a Hogwarts, extrañamente le molestaba recordar aquella vez en que Duddley le había colgado de un árbol por la camisa sin que hubiera podido defenderse, si, le molestaba… a pesar de que eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Después del desayuno tío Vernon partió al trabajo y Duddley subió a su habitación para arreglarse y esperar la llegada de Florence, su nueva novia y antigua compañera de juegos y ayudante a la hora de molestar a Harry. Harry salio a terminar de darle los últimos toques al césped, Eli también lo acompaño a pesar de que tía Petunia no se lo pidió, y después de unos minutos tía Petunia salio de casa también.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-pregunto Eli mientras que le ayudaba a Harry a podar con unas tijeras-pareces molesto

-No es nada, solo que de pronto me dio un enorme dolor de cabeza

-Ho, perdón, no pretendía hacerlo tan fuerte-se disculpo Eli sin mostrar ningún tipo de culpa- por los primeros segundos pusiste buena resistencia así que lo hice demasiado fuerte

-¿Fuiste tú?-pregunto sacando la mano de un hoyo del que sacaba algo muy baboso que le hizo desear estar en el pateo de la madriguera para sacar gnomos en vez de eso que en verdad era asqueroso- pero ¿Por que?

-Te dije que hoy empezaría tu entrenamiento y es obvio que no te voy a avisar cuando lo haga-de pronto en ese momento Harry comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza seguido de muchos recuerdos, muchos vergonzosos recuerdos-como en este momento a propósito ¿Quien es esa niña rubia?

-Era amiga de Duddley, ellos dos siempre me molestaban-dijo Harry sobandose la frente-ahora son novios, en realidad no se que es lo que le ve a ese tonto, ella es muy bonita pero no deja de molestarme

-¿Te siguen colgando de un árbol?-pregunto Eli mientras que metía la mano en el mismo hoyo en el que tenia la mano Harry y después de unos segundos saco una enorme bola de lodo llena de lombrices, Harry hizo una mueca de asco a lo que Eli respondió- ¡ja! no me digas que esto te da asco ¿Qué? ¿No has visto cosas peores en tus clases de Herbología? Pero no me has respondido

-No es que haga eso-respondió Harry mientras que tomaba las tijeras y cortaba algunas hojas sobresalientes- pero ya la conocerás, le gusta meterme en problemas con Duddley y mis tíos, a decir verdad no a de tardar en llegar

-¡Hola! Harry, cariño- saludo desde lejos con una voz bastante sensual

-Hola, Florence- respondió Harry sin voltear a ver a una rubia bastante atractiva, con unos pantalones muy pegados rotos a la altura de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver una hermosa figura, Harry comenzó a cortar con las tijeras de una forma en que parecía que odiaba de verdad el césped mal cortado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te agrada verme de nuevo? ¿Y quien es tu amigo?

Florence se acerco a Eli y se agacho para verlo de frente, Eli se presento, muy sonriente, como un amigo del colegio, Florence también se presento mientras que se pasaba el dedo índice por los labios de una forma muy sugerente, además de que pareció emocionarse mucho al ver unos cuantos tatuajes, que sobresalían de la camisa, en su cuello.

-No deberías de venir vestida así, esta mi tía allá dentro-dijo Harry tratando de molestar a Florence -no querrás que deje de verte como una niña bien, aunque a mi me beneficiaria eso

-¡Uy! eso si que me duele Harry-dijo Florence mientras que le pasaba la mano por su barbilla-la señora Petunia no esta ahí, ya lo se. ¿Acaso no te dolería dejar de verme?-después volvió a ver a Eli-haces mucho ejercicio ¿verdad?-dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz- si me imagino que en esa escuela solo pueden levantar pesas para entretenerse

Después de escuchar algunas cuantas anécdotas de Eli, inventadas por supuesto, se despidió de Eli y de Harry, con una voz que a Harry hizo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca, y se levanto asegurándose de que ambos chicos miraran su trasero tensamente enfundado en los vaqueros, después se alejo de ellos moviendo agradablemente las caderas haciendo que Harry viera las curvas de su cintura. En cuanto entro a la casa Harry soltó un suspiro.

-¿Ya vez a que clase de problemas me refiero?-pregunto Harry tratando de sacarse de la mente a Florence- tuvimos suerte de que no estuviera Duddley aquí. Normalmente hace eso cuando hay alguien cerca para hacerme ver como un pervertido

-A mi me pareció alguien agradable-comento Eli

-¿Le leíste la mente?-pregunto Harry y cuando Eli negó solo pudo agregar resignado-solo si se la lees sabrás como es en verdad, a menos de que la veas más veces, pero no quiero estar cerca de ella nunca mas

-Por todos los viajes que he hecho conozco la forma de actuar de todas las personas, ella por ejemplo, ella tiene una baja autoestima y seduciendo hombres, ya sea el macho alfa o cualquier otro espécimen, es la manera de deshacerse de su falta de seguridad

Harry se sentó y se quedo reflexionando sobre todo lo que decía Eli, y después una duda más grande le llego a la mente. Había conocido a muchas personas fuera de lo común, aun en el mundo mágico, pero Eli era algo que sobresalía de todo eso.

-¿Qué paso con tus tatuajes?-pregunto de pronto Harry

-Los tuve que ocultar para que no los molestara-respondió Eli pero al percatarse de que no era suficiente para Harry agregó- yo no soy un mago, veras en el mundo existen todo tipo de humanos y todos y cada uno de ellos tienes magia, poco o casi nada pero la tienen, están los muggles que tienen muy poca magia en su interior, muy escondida. Entre la comunidad mágica están los magos y las brujas que son los que entran en un parámetro normal, después de ellos están los nombrados Squib que tienen un nivel de magia muy pero muy debajo de lo normal, casi igual a la de los muggles, pero hay otra raza de humanos que en la comunidad mágica es desconocida por casi todos y es la raza de los hechiceros; en la vida común son personas que no desarrollan magia hasta muy entrada la edad y después de haber pasado tanto tiempo entre la comunidad mágica como un simple Squib se marchan a la soledad para poder estar en paz toda su vida. Eso cuando es de una familia de magos.

-¿Y que pasa cuando es de familia muggle?-pregunto Harry interesado en la platica

-Es casi lo mismo, Harry, al descubrir que el no es lo que se podría decir normal huyen confundidos. Muchos se convierten en ermitaños y la mayoría de ellos escapa a los bosques, el lugar por excelencia para meditar. En fin después de encontrar su respuesta tienden a seguir uno de dos caminos, convertirse en un druida o en un sorccer. Los druidas son hechiceros que toman sus poderes de la naturaleza, viven en los bosques para buscar la sabiduría interior, ayudan a la naturaleza y en especial dedican su vida en proteger a la naturaleza-Eli se detuvo en su narración meditando en lo que seguiría contando- los sorccer son mas o menos lo mismo, también buscan la sabiduría, protegen a la naturaleza pero ellos toman sus poderes de la oscuridad y de todas las criaturas que pertenecen a esta, ellos son un poco mas reservados que los druidas y por esto mismo son mas agresivos, si algo se interpone entre el y sus objetivos lo destruye sin dudar

-Entonces los druidas son hechiceros buenos y los sorccer son malos- dijo Harry dando su veredicto

-No es que sean malos o buenos, a pesar de que los sorccer obtienen sus poderes de la oscuridad ellos no son magos tenebrosos, simplemente no les importa las cosas que tengan que hacer para conseguir lo que quieren

-A mi me suena lo mismo-comento Harry-¿Tu eres un druida?

-Así es. Pero mi caso es especial ya que mi padre también lo fue. Son muy pocos lo casos en que hay dos hechiceros en una sola familia y lo son aun menos cuando son padre e hijo; mi viaje comenzó en cuanto me hicieron estos tatuajes. Algo paso que por ser el segundo inmediato en ser un hechicero mis poderes se descontrolaron hasta que mi cuerpo no los pudo controlar, casi muero, estos tatuajes inhiben mi poder hasta que lo pueda controlar por mi mismo. Es por eso que viajo para poder encontrar mi propio camino, mi verdad y una forma de poder controlar mi poder-Eli se levanto- será mejor que limpiemos esto. Después seguiremos con tu entrenamiento

Después de limpiar el patio y dejarlo inmaculado Eli sugirió entrar para seguir con su entrenamiento sin embargo Harry se lo negó.

-Ceeme, después de que Duddley y Florence han pasado tanto tiempo a solas es mejor que no entremos-dijo Harry con fastidio-es lo mejor. Vayamos a otro lado.

Harry lo llevo al lugar en el que había conocido a Marco, en ese lugar no iba nadie, le informo Harry, solo la banda de Duddley pero solo cuando estaba con ellos y como él estaba con Florence tenían discreción asegurada. Eli lo puso en una extraña posición, con la piernas flexionadas y con los brazos estirados y las palmas de las manos juntas, además de ponerle a respirar rítmicamente; por mucho tiempo Harry se quedo simplemente respirando, Eli había sacado de sus bolsillos una larga flauta de madera y comenzó a tocar una melodía que hacía a Harry sentirse melancololico; Eli entre pausa y pausa le contó una historia de amor que hablaba de dos imperios en medio de una guerra, el hombre había renunciado a sus derechos por estar con su amada, que era del bando contrario, pero ella temerosa de las repercusiones que podría tener se negó a corresponder ese amor, aunque ella también era consumida por el salvaje sentimiento en su pecho, el hombre había sido desterrado de su imperio y sin contar con la ayuda de su amada poco a poco se dejo morir. Cuando la hermosa joven se decidió a seguir a su corazón ya era muy tarde, solo encontró a su amado muerto, consumido por un amor que en vida no le había sido correspondido y así con esa culpa la amada vivió vagando por todo el mundo, llorando por la perdida hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

-Por nada-respondió Eli- quería ver como actuabas con esto. Te dejaste llevar por la música y la historia, pude leer tu mente con mucha facilidad. Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones

-¿Era otra prueba?-gruño Harry exasperado- eso es trampa

-Al contrario Harry. Es una forma en la que te atacaran sin dudar, los sentimientos siempre serán el punto débil de cualquiera. Aunque curiosamente solo pude encontrar en tu mente recuerdos que tenían que ver con el tema de la historia

-¿Qué eso no es normal?-pregunto Harry un tanto molesto consigo mismo por no haber puesto resistencia

-Los sentimientos son la llave para poder entrar a tu mente, una sola muestra de ellos y me permitirás conocer todo lo que hay dentro de aquí- dijo Eli llevándose a la cabeza el dedo índice- pero tu solo me mostraste lo que querías, eso ya es un avance. Tu antiguo maestro en esto si que sabía como enseñarte

Harry puso una cara de molestia combinada con vergüenza, definitivamente le molestaba que dijeran un comentario bueno de Snape, y si lo juntaban con el hecho de que ni siquiera notara que le habían estado leyendo la mente era algo que simplemente le amenazaba con sacar de sus casillas, Eli se puso enfrente de el con un semblante serio y en cuanto le dijo _prepárate _Harry se obligo a si mismo a sacar de si toda muestra de molestia que sentía. Sintió de pronto un picor en la frente, eso le confundido ya que Eli no había dicho ningún encantamiento y mucho menos le había señalado con alguna varita ¡¡ni siquiera tenía varita!! Pero pronto se obligo a recuperar la compostura, en eso sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-A propósito Harry-dijo de pronto Eli con una mirada maliciosa- esa chica Chang si que se ve bastante sexy en el uniforme de Quidditch. Tienes buenos gustos

La mente de Harry viajo a la primera vez que vio a Cho, era cierto que por un momento en ese encuentro había pensado lo mismo, enseguida se le aparecieron varios recuerdos en los que la chica tenia mucho que ver, afortunadamente pudo cortar la conexión entre el y Eli antes de que apareciera la escena del beso; en cuanto pudo retomar el control de si mismo noto que Eli respiraba de forma algo forzada y ya no tenía ese semblante calmado que le conocía.

-Bien, me resulto difícil pero pude entrar-jadeo Eli-te despiste con ese comentario y otra vez solo pude ver algo de lo que tenía que ver con eso. Me impresionas Harry.

Eli comenzó a explicarle como es que funcionaba la lectura de mentes y las formas en que se podía ocultar los recuerdos poniendo, o incluso creando unos falsos, en el camino para desorientar al atacante pero en ese momento Harry noto algo raro.

-Eli, tus tatuajes están…-trato de decir a Eli pero la impresión se lo impedía.

En ese momento los tatuajes de Eli, que en la mañana solo abarcaban sus espalda y cuando apareció Florence sobresalían solo un poco del cuello de la playera, ahora comenzaban a avanzar lentamente para tomar su antiguo lugar en la cara de Eli, en ese momento comenzaban a llegar debajo de la barbilla.

-¡¡OH!! Es cierto, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para después-sonrió Eli- me concentre tanto a tu entrenamiento que no le puse atención a esto, es algo que nunca me había pasado; dejemos esto para otra ocasión ¿Por qué no vas con la señora Figg? Nos estuvo vigilando mientras que podábamos el césped, tal vez el profesor Dumbledore no le advirtió de mi llegada

Eli se retiro y Harry no tuvo mas remedio que retirarse también _justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno_ pensó Harry. Cuando paso por enfrente de la casa de la señora Figg Harry estuvo por pasar de largo, en verdad no tenía ganas de visitarla ya que aun no podía olvidar la forma en que le había cuidado de niño, pero en ese momento se le puso enfrente de un salto un gato de pelaje color cobrizo y con una cara que le recordaba_ ckrooshanks, _el gato de su amiga Hermione, era el gato favorito de la señora Figg, el _señor Jinkles_. El señor Jinkles llevaba en el hocico un periódico que dejo a los pies de Harry y después con un porte orgulloso regreso dentro de la casa de la señora Figg, Harry tomo el periódico con mucho interés, desde que había llegado a privet drive ninguna edición del _Daily Prophet_ había llegado a su casa dejándolo completamente en la ignorancia de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

-hum ya era hora-dijo Harry al ver el contenido de la primera pagina en el que alguien por fin se dignaba, para variar, a decirle sus verdades al ministerio y no atacar ni a Harry ni a Dumbledore- supongo que esto es bueno

Harry doblo el diario y se dirigió a su casa par poder leer con tranquilidad. Cuando llego a su casa entro lo mas rápido posible a su habitación para evitar encontrar a Florence y Duddley en algún acto extraño, definitivamente ellos dos cuando hacían esas cosas lo hacían al extremo, como aquella vez en que los había cachado en la alfombra de la sala de estar en una posición muy… pero lo que le sorprendió en verdad es cuando noto que Duddley tenia esa mascara y Florence ese látigo, Harry se sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo de su mente, le llevo bastante tiempo reprimir ese recuerdo y no quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo… tal vez podría convencer a Eli que se lo sacara de su mente.

Ya dentro de su habitación Harry se tumbo en su cama guardando silencio esperando escuchar algo sin embargo después de unos momentos se sintió reconfortado al no escuchar nada… tal vez esos dos habían ido a algún lugar en donde de verdad nadie pudiera molestarlos ¡¡que alivio!! Con mucha calma abrió de nuevo el diario y comenzó a leer el encabezado del diario, que era de ese mismo día.

**ANTIGUA PERSONA MUERTA AHORA VIVA.**

**Por Justin Boyle.**

**Como muchas personas saben, y ya comparten, mi opinión acerca de cómo el ministerio de magia ha tomado cartas en el asunto del regreso del innombrable no es necesario que en este primer articulo que hago, después de haber sido excluido de este periódico a causa de ser totalmente imparcial en mis comentarios hacia el gobierno de el actual ministro de magia Cornelius Hoswald Fudge, haga un recuento de todas las metidas de pata que ha hecho nuestro queridísimo y "efectivo" ministerio de magia. Pero sin duda no hay que pasar por alto una de estas equivocaciones que han sido una de las mas grandes, exceptuando quizás la del encarcelamiento de Madame Rosmerta en la prisión de Azkaban por ser sospechosa de actividad oscura que según la vinculaba con cierto mago tenebroso cuando en realidad no tenia mas de death eather que una lechuga.**

**-¡¡claro!! Pero la soltamos después de una semana- fue lo único que pudo decir el ministro Fudge en su defensa**

**Ahora por si no fuera suficiente se ah encontrado la prueba, la mejor de todas, de que un prisionero de azkaban era inocente y que después de trece años de estar recluido en dicha prisión se enfrento, junto al niño que vivió, en una batalla sin cuartel contra las fuerzas del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando estas se presentaron en el ministerio de magia, este mago tuvo una muerte segura en esta batalla ya que peleo en una de las antesalas del ministerio de misterios (no diré cual por obvias razones). ¿Pero quien será este mago del que les cuento? Pues ni más ni menos que Sirius Black, una persona que por quince años fue acusado injustamente de ser un seguidor, o más bien el más fiel, del señor oscuro en turno. **

**Hoy en la madrugada cuando el primer grupo de los aurores de la unidad de asalto de elite, compuesta por casi cinco mil unidades, hizo una redada en la antigua mansión de los Sucre, que se pensaba abandonada después de casi quinientos años de que el último descendiente de esta familia (que también se dedicaba a las artes oscuras) muriera cuando un basilisco que creo el mismo se lo tragara entero, se logro la MARAVILLOSA captura de dos death eather. Para el asombro de muchos uno de ellos era Peter Petigrew que hasta esta fecha se creía muerto o mas bien asesinado por Sirius Black; en este caso la verdad resulto al revés de lo que muchos creían ya que el death eather resulto ser Petigrew y no Black. Por muy buena fuente se sabe que estos dos fueron muy cercanos amigos de los Potter en su época de estudiantes en la renombrada escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Después de un arduo interrogatorio, aunque solo duro diez minutos ya que petigrew soltó toda la información lleno de terror, se descubrió que el fue en realidad la persona que traiciono a los Potter y de cómo al ser un animago sin registro pudo engañar a los aurores, al departamento de catástrofes mágicas y al mismísimo ministerio de magia.**

**Petigrew espera su juicio en la debilitada, por la dimisión de los dementores, prisión de Azkaban, este se llevara a cabo dentro de unos meses pero mientras tanto puedo estar seguro que, como yo, muchas personas cercanas a los Potter disfrutaran al saber que Petigrew se esta pudriendo en una celda, aunque si les soy sincero estoy seguro que estará en realidad contento de estar vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día ya que su señor no estará nada contento de que haya soltado gran información de los planes que se habían hecho para asaltar el banco Gringotts y muchos mas ataques. Además de la información dada por Peter Petigrew alias "**_**Wormtail**_**" el ministerio presume de tener en su posesión…**

Pero a harry no le importo los demás comentarios del tal Justin, solo una cosa interesaba, el nombre de Sirius había sido limpiado; ahora todos sabían que Black era un héroe y que había muerto luchando contra las fuerzas de voldemort, seguro que la señora Figg le había enviado el periódico para que se enterara de la maravillosa noticia. Harry escucho como se cerraba la puerta de debajo de seguro era Duddley que llegaba de estar con Florence, se puso a ojear el resto de el _the Prophet_ y para cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se había puesto, aun no llegaba ni Eli ni sus tíos, y después de unos minutos mas se quedo dormido.

Harry despertó unos cuantos minutos después, tío Vernon tocaba a su habitación para avisarle que era hora de cenar, Harry aun sostenía el diario en sus manos y después de darle de nuevo una leída rápida al articulo de Justin Boyle bajo de muy buen humor a la mesa, Eli ya había llegado con el cuello libre de tatuajes, y con una gran sonrisa saludo a su no muy querida familia.

-Esto sabe delicioso tía Petunia- comento Harry después de dar un enorme bocado a su comida

Los tres Dursley le miraron asustados.

-¿Acaso estas drogado chico?-pregunto tío Vernon

-No ¡esta loco!-exclamo Duddley

-¿Lo ve?-pregunto Eli a tía Petunia- le dije que si le dejaba las cáscaras a las papas el sabor sería mucho mejor. Si usted me lo permite, madame, podría darle unos cuantos consejos acerca de cómo hacer the, se como hacer un the verde que hará que todas sus amigas la envidien

Mas tarde en el cuarto de Harry Eli terminaba de leer el artículo en el cual exoneraban a Sirius de toda culpa, Eli leyó en voz alta la parte en el que le otorgaban a Sirius la orden de merlín de primera clase.

-… y después de haberse disculpado, por décima vez, Fudge le otorgo a Sirius Black la orden de merlín…etc.… etc.…etc.

-Supongo que estarás muy contento ¿no Harry?-pregunto Eli sentado en el suelo

-Bueno, supongo que ahora Sirius si podrá descansar en paz-dijo Harry. Por alguna extraña razón en esos momento su animo había decaído de nuevo, en realidad desconocía el por que pero se obligo a si mismo a quitarse todo eso de la mente- mientras que el este bien en donde sea que este por mi todo esto ya esta acabado… hasta mañana que descanses Eli

-Que descanses Harry

Harry apago la luz y se acostó dándole la espalda a Eli. Eli le miro un gran rato y después cruzo las piernas y cerro los ojos, después de unos momentos invadió a la mente de Harry, en ella pudor sentir un enorme sentimiento de tristeza y deseos de muerte… para el mismo, trato de buscar algún recuerdo que le revelara algo mas de Harry pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que la mente del chico había sido vaciada.

-No hagas eso, Eli, estoy cansado-dijo Harry con tono adormilado

A Eli le sorprendió que halla podido cerrar su mente tan rápido, no era solo el maestro que había tenido antes, sin duda era bueno, si no que el sentimiento de enmendar todo lo ocurrido de Harry era enorme, eso le hacía esforzarse mas por hacer las cosas bien en el primer intento… dolor … eso era lo que le daba los deseos de vivir a Harry, con ese dolor planeaba superar todos los obstáculos y con odio, un odio que se iba acumulando poco a poco en su interior, quería acabar con todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Eli soltó un suspiro que llevaba en el tristeza, si Harry no cambiaba ese pensamiento seguro acabaría mal… tanto él como las personas que lo querían.

-Descansa, Harry

* * *

Nota del autor: como muchos ya habrán notado este fic comienza al finalizar el libro de _la orden del fénix_, a decir verdad ese fic lo tenía en mente desde que salio _el cáliz de fuego_… siempre había tenido la intención de escribirlo la flojera me ganaba pero no se preocupen que sí tengo intenciones de terminar este proyecto; uno de los muchos cambios que le hice a este fic es la transformación de Ginny Weasley, antes era la niña tímida de siempre pero después de que leí _la orden del fénix_ decidí que me gustaba mucho más la Ginny extrovertida… Hermione también cambio mucho ya que antes solo la tenía encadenada a una biblioteca (no literalmente, claro) pero cuando leí el séptimo libro de Harry Potter decidí darle una participación más… bueno solo diré que Hermione si que piensa en todo. Ya habrá más tiempo para mencionar muchos cambios que he tenido que hacer.

Pensé en hacer este pequeño espacio para aclarar algunas cosas que ustedes no hallan entendido, aunque también lo hago para imitar al maestro Watzuki, un dibujante de manga (comic japonés), en realidad mi favorito… en el manga el dedica espacios así para hacer dedicatorias a su lectores, hablar sobre sus personajes, y aclarar varios puntos importantes, solo espero que mi historia llegue a ser un poco buena como la suya… por cierto si alguien tiene la oportunidad de conseguir ese manga se la recomiendo mucho, es mi manga favorito.

Por ultimo solo les pido que me dejen Reviews, ya sea para felicitar, aconsejar insultarme o amenazarme de muerte… se los agradeceré de verdad. Y por fin después de esta nota tan larga solo me queda despedirme.

AGIO

p.d. les recuerdo que agios viene siendo adios


	3. Un hola y un adios

CAPITULO III.- UN HOLA Y UN ADIÓS

Era agradable para Harry tener a alguien con quien hablar en Privet drive, y que le ayudara con el aseo de la casa. El entrenamiento de occlumancia iba progresando bastante bien, Eli definitivamente era bastante bueno enseñando, mucho mejor que Snape, aunque Eli seguía diciendo que la razón de que pudiera progresar de esa forma era por el maestro que le había enseñado las bases de la occlumancia, Harry simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Mientras tanto los Dursley parecían tenerle mas cariño a Eli de lo que sentían por Harry pero en realidad eso a el no le molestaba, en realidad eso era mejor para Harry ya que de esa forma no le molestaban tanto además de que para variar en este verano la cara de tío Vernon no había cambiado de color tantas veces como los años pasados sin contar con que la vena de la frente de este parecía haber desaparecido del todo.

El entrenamiento de occlumancia aunque era mejore que el que Snape le había impartido no significaba que fuera menos cansado o cruel ya que la delicadeza de Eli con los recuerdos de Harry habían terminado pronto y ahora, aunque no perdía su sonrisa ni su tranquilidad, se mostraba tan duro como Snape, sin contar que cada vez que Harry se distraía este aprovechaba para atacarlo.

-No te distraigas- susurro con una sonrisa a Harry- cada vez que lo haces es una oportunidad para que conviertan en gelatina tu mente

Harry se levanto, habían ido los dos a comprar comida japonesa para tío Vernon y en cuanto habían llegado a Privet drive Eli había acometido en contra suya, le había mostrado la primera vez que se enfrento contra Voldemort… había visto de nuevo la cara de Voldemort fundida en la nuca del ya muerto profesor Quirrel, el momento en que le ofrecía poder a cambio de la piedra filosofal.

-¿Ya terminaste con eso? Me gustaría poder comer si el miedo de ver a Voldemort en mi comida-dijo Harry mientras levantaba la comida, afortunadamente no se había salido nada de la caja en la que llevaba la comida, al ver la sonrisa de Eli protesto-es en serio no te rías

Afortunadamente Eli era lo bastante bueno como para dejarlo descansar cuando era necesario de lo que contrario Harry estaba seguro que no necesitaría de la conexión entre Voldemort y el para tener pesadillas.

* * *

Esa mañana Harry y Eli se encontraban limpiando la chimenea, habían colocado muchos trapo alrededor de ella para que no ensuciaran nada; mientras que Harry limpiaba el interior de la chimenea Eli pulía los adorno metálicos de esta además de los atizadores, ya para ese día tía Petunia había perdido por completo la costumbre de vigilarles para revisar que no robaran nada, en especial a Harry. Eso si que era algo bueno.

-Cuando entremos a la legeremancia podrás comprender el por que debes de controlar las emociones-le informo Eli mientras que terminaba de pulir un adorno metálico de la chimenea en forma de pato- a pesar de que una sin la otra no pueden existir son muy diferentes Harry

-Yo siento que no avanzo, a pesar de todo lo que digas siento que no hago nada-comento Harry-simplemente nunca entenderé estas cosas de la mente

-Tranquilo, hay veces en que pasa así, es como la gripe… primero siempre te parece que estas mal pero después de un tiempo comienzas a notar cuando mejoras

-¿Pero he mejorado?

-Por supuesto, eres mejor que muchas personas que conozco a pesar de que tienen años de practicar este arte pero no puedes confiarte ya que…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, tía Petunia fue abrir para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Florence en la puerta, iba vestida bastante conservadoramente, un vestido que no mostraba ningún milímetro de sus piernas, un suéter bastante holgado y llevaba su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo que la hacia verse bastante inocente.

-¡Florence!-exclamo tía Petunia-que agradable sorpresa

-Hola-saludo Florence con su mejor cara de inocencia- se encontrara Duddley, venia a ver si podíamos ir al cine juntos

-Claro pasa, yo lo llamo-dijo tía Petunia y subió por las escaleras, después de unos segundos bajo- enseguida baja, Florence, ponte cómoda

Tía Petunia salió de la sala y Florence con su sonrisa más malévola se acerco a ambos muchachos y los saludo usando su característica voz sensual.

-Hola Harry, Hola Eli ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien señorita Florence- respondió cortésmente Eli-que gusto volverla a ver

-A mi también me da gusto verte-dijo Florence y después enfoco su atención a Harry que desde el momento en que Florence entro a la casa se puso a tallar las paredes frenéticamente como si con eso pudiera atravesar la pared y poder huir de ella-y tu Harry ¿no me extrañaste? Yo si. Me acorde de ti tooooodas la noches frías, con tu recuerdo entraba en calor… si me entiendes ¿verdad?

-¿Y ahora por que tan formal?-pregunto Harry de mala gana volteándola a ver

-Huuuy ese tono de voz si que me eriza la piel Harry ¿Acaso querías ver un poco de esto?-dijo Florence y después de voltear a ver que no estuvieran ni tía Petunia ni Duddley se alzo poco la falda hasta llegar a las rodillas-¿quieres ver? Ya sabes, para qué tú también te acuerdes de mí en las noches- y de un solo movimiento se subió la falda para mostrar lo que había debajo de ella

Tranquilo pequeño Potty, no creo que tengas tanta suerte- dijo Florence con una sonrisa muy sensual al ver que harry se había puesto totalmente rojo y había volteado para no verla, sin embargo cuando este volteo noto que Florence llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla bastantes ceñidos al cuerpo que a pesar de todo le había puesto mas rojo que antes- pero tu Eli-se dirigió al otro joven que todo el tiempo había estado tranquilo- la semana siguiente mis papas van a salir toda la semana, Duddley no lo sabe a si que si quieres puedes venir a visitarme en la noche

-Lo tendré en cuenta señorita Florence-dijo Eli viendo como Florence se abría el suéter y les mostraba una blusa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación

En ese momento bajo Duddley por las escaleras vestido igual de formal pero Harry intuyo que, al igual que Florence, debajo de esta estaba otro tipo de ropa. Ambos chicos salieron a donde sea que iban a salir de verdad y por fin Harry pudo respirar tranquilamente.

-En verdad, Eli, voy envejecer pronto si ella sigue viniendo-comento a Eli

-Te lo estas tomando muy enserio Harry, ella solo quiere agradarte

-Si, como tú digas- dijo Harry escéptico

Después de que Harry se puso a trabajar de nuevo en la chimenea; Eli se quedo contemplando la puerta cerrada de la cocina, en donde debía estar tía Petunia cocinando la cena de esa noche, ya que tendrían la visita de la nada querida (por Harry) tía Marge. Harry se esforzaba ya que tenía planeado escaparse de la casa hasta que tía Marge hubiera salido de Privet drive, claro que no podría hacerlo si no terminaba a tiempo. Después de varios minutos Harry parecía apunto de terminar pero en ese mismo instante sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca, Eli de nuevo trataba de entrar en su mente, y por poco había logrado sus objetivos pero Harry había resistido su ataque sin embargo el deseo de escapar de esa casa antes de que llegara su molesta tía hizo que recordara los viejos tiempos, antes de Hogwarts, en que ella solía molestarle mucho mas que Duddley; llego el recuerdo en donde Marge había ridiculizado a Harry frente a unos niños que por un momento estuvieron cerca de ser sus amigos, sin embargo en ese momento sintió que algo iba mal, su cicatriz empezó a doler demasiado y el odio que sentía en el recuerdo se hizo mas vivo en el tiempo presente haciendo que por primera vez perdiera los estribos frente a Eli.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de estar jodiendo, Eli?!-gruño Harry-me tienes hasta la…

Sin embargo ese extraño sentimiento desapareció tan pronto como había surgido en el, sin embargo Harry noto que Eli tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro, parecía que estaba rechinando sus propios dientes y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

-¿JODIENDO? TU ERES EL QUE ES REALMENTE MOLESTO-grito Eli- ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO POR ENSEÑARTE ALGO QUE TE SERVIRIA ENORMEMENTE PERO TU LO UNICO QUE HACES ES QUEJARTE Y QUEJARTE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NO PUEDAS DOMINAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡DOMÍNATE ¡DE LO CONTRARIO NUNCA PODRAS HACER NADA, TE FREIRÁN EL CEREBRO AL PRIMER INTENTO.

Eli dejo de gritar pero aun fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, respiraba entrecortadamente, de pronto entro tía Petunia a la sala y noto rápidamente que algo andaba mal; era sorprendente que no haya escuchado a Eli gritar pero parecía que así era.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver a Eli alterado de esa manera

-No… no sucede nada _madame_-respondió Eli apartando la mirada de Harry y tratando sonreír sin mucho éxito- yo ya termine aquí. Si no le molesta ¿me permitiría retirarme a descansar un momento? Claro, si no me necesita para algo más

-No, claro que no, puedes ir a descansar- dijo Petunia y observo como Eli subía por las escaleras y entraba a la habitación de Harry- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Espero que no sea nada grave

Tía petunia volvió a la cocina dejando a Harry muy confundido. Cuando Harry por fin termino de limpiar la chimenea salio de casa, no tenía ánimos para hablar con Eli, no sabía lo que le había pasado pero si tenía que admitir algo era el hecho de que Eli tenía mucha razón… no hacía mas que quejarse y no ponía nada de su parte en el entrenamiento. Estuvo caminando hasta muy entrada la tarde cuando decidió que debía de regresar a casa, tía Marge no llego esa tarde, su visita se había aplazado hasta el día siguiente. Entro a su habitación y ahí estaba Eli sentado en el piso aunque por primera vez desde que había llegado a Privet drive estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación además de que tocaba una melodía muy triste con su flauta, Eli detuvo la melodía en el momento en que noto la presencia de Harry.

-Lamento lo de hoy-dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras de si-debí de ponerle mas empeño al entrenamiento

-Siéntate, Harry-le dijo Eli y cuando Harry se sentó enfrente de el. Eli le hablo- esta flauta me la obsequio mi padre cuando inicie mi viaje por todo el mundo, la tocaba cuando algo me alteraba. Siempre que un sentimiento me hacía perder el equilibrio que siempre tengo tocaba esta flauta. Desde hace cinco años no había perdido la calma, ni siquiera cuando alguna criatura oscura estaba apunto de arrancarme la cabeza… y eso que fueron muchas veces

-Eso si que me hace sentir mal ¿sabes?-objeto Harry con pesadez

-¿No lo entiendes Harry?-pregunto a Eli-es obvio que por una falta tuya no voy a actuar como lo hice hoy, algo malo paso

-No paso nada, ya lo dijiste tu, hace mucho no te enojabas… es normal que te enojaras conmigo así

-No, no lo es, algo malo paso-respondió Eli mientras se paraba y veía el atardecer por la ventana- como con mis tatuajes, son solo dos cosas pero nunca me había pasado algo así y si vuelve a pasar algo tendré que irme

-¿Por qué?

-Es por que significa que mis tatuajes no están cumpliendo su trabajo, seria peligroso para todos que siguiera aquí-dijo Eli viendo seriamente a Harry- sería un error mortal quedarme aquí si algo sale mal ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, creo, pero ¿Qué pasara con mis clases?

-No pasara nada si no es grave, me ausentaría solo unos días pero si sí lo es tendré que pedirle a Dumbledore que me sustituya alguna otra persona

Harry simplemente acepto y sin muchos ánimos se recostó en su cama y después de un rato Eli tomo su acostumbrado lugar para dormir aunque antes de cerrar los ojos le hablo a Harry.

-Por cierto Harry, eres bueno en la occlumancia, no era cierto lo que dije… estoy seguro que la dominaras pronto

-Eso espero-contesto Harry-la necesitare cuando venga la tía Marge… en verdad si que es muy molesta

Al día siguiente Harry y Eli fueron despertados por un enorme estruendo, Harry que se había dormido sin cambiarse, se levanto sacando su varita del cinto, Eli también se había puesto en guardia de inmediato, después de un rato sin que pasara algo mas Harry se relajo un poco y después de unos segundos miro el reloj que estaba en su buró era mas tarde de lo normal algo extraño ya que normalmente tía Petunia ya lo habría despertado para esa hora, en especial ese día por que ese día era el menos que le gustaba a los Dursley.

-Eli ¿puedo decirte algo?-pregunto Harry sin bajar la varita

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Hoy cumplo dieciséis años

-Felicidades entonces

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Harry sintió un golpe en la mano que le hizo soltar la varita, era Eli que rápidamente se había parado a un lado de el y después de quitarle la varita le sonreía a la persona que había abierto la puerta. En el marco de la puerta estaba tía Petunia pero esta lucía muy mal ya que estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza por una especie de polvo gris, casi negro, además de tenía una mueca que hacía a Harry pensar que se había comido algo en verdad amargo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo _madame_?-pregunto Eli

Pero tía Petunia no se digno a dirigirle la palabra a Eli, simplemente parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

-Tienes…visitas…Potter-murmuro tía Petunia tan bajo que a Harry le costo trabajo oírlo-baja ahora mismo

Tía Petunia salio de la habitación y Harry suspiro aliviado de que se fuera, en verdad que su tía daba miedo cuando en verdad se enfurecía, le recordaba enormemente a Snape.

-Gracias por quitarme la varita, no me imagino que me hubiera hecho de haberme visto con ella- dijo Harry a Eli

-De nada pero será mejor que la lleves contigo-respondió Eli-bajemos, ya escuchaste tienes visitas y no es correcto que las dejes esperando

Harry y Eli bajaron a la sala pero a mitad del camino se dieron cuenta del horrible panorama que ofrecía todo lo que podían ver, toda la sala sin falta estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de cenizas, que era de lo que estaba cubierto tía Petunia, además de que en medio de ella se encontraban tres personas de las que Harry nunca se imaginaria ver en privet drive, otra vez; las tres vestían ropas muggles, talvez esa seria la razón de que tía Petunia no los moliera a golpes en cuanto aparecieron en la sala; eran tres pelirrojos que al igual que tía Petunia estaban cubiertos por cenizas además de llevar cada uno una montañita de cenizas en la cabeza.

-¡Harry!-saludo Fred mientras que caminaba hacía el y le daba la mano efusivamente- es un placer volver a verte

-¡Si!-dijo George y saludo a Harry de la misma forma que su hermano gemelo--¡que honor!

-¡Dejen de estar molestando ustedes dos!-regaño malencarada Ginny a los gemelos-ya de por si lo metimos en problemas-y poniendo una sonrisa-hola Harry

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Harry pero de pronto la verdad lo golpeo duramente- ¿que le paso a la sala? ¡¡LA CHIMENEA!! tarde mucho en limpiarla

Harry camino hacia la chimenea en que había desaparecido repentinamente su trabajo aunque en ese momento noto que el sillón, que estaba frente a este, había pasado de un bonito color crema a un sombrío negro y extrañamente en medio del sillón había lo que parecía una silueta, lo que hacía pensar a Harry que cuando los tres Weasley salieron de la chimenea trajeron consigo toda esa ceniza que dieron de lleno a alguien (tía Petunia) al momento de estar en el sillón. Harry de pronto comenzó a reír por imaginar aquella escena.

-Supongo que no importa aunque tendré que trabajar como asno para arreglar todo esto-dijo Harry resignado-además ustedes tampoco salieron tan bien-Harry sacudió la montañita de mugre que había encima de la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja

-Bueno como ya se arreglo todo y que se relajo un poco nuestro gruñón anfitrión ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu misterioso amigo?- pregunto George señalando a Eli

-Ha si claro.-dijo Harry dejando de reír-Weasley's el es Eli, Eli ellos son los Weasley's el George y el Fred-dijo Harry pero luego dudo un poco- o mas bien el es Fred y el George o… bueno tu me entiendes y ella es Ginny va conmigo a Hogwarts

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Eli dando una reverencia

En ese momento tía Petunia salio de la cocina y fulmino a todos en la sala con una aterradora mirada y justo cuando parecía apunto de decirles algo Eli se adelanto y fue a hablar con ella, como hablaban en voz baja los Weasley y Harry no pudieron escuchar lo que decía.

-No es que tenga algo contra tu tía Harry pero en verdad da miedo- comento Ginny en voz baja-casi me recuerda a mamá

-Yo lo dudo-respondió Fred rascando la barbilla pensativamente- después de ver a mi madre en aquel accidente, en que en verdad yo no tuve que ver, en el que el pequeño Ronny accidentalmente perdió los labios ni siquiera un dragón podría doblegarme

-Es cierto-dijo Harry- ¿Dónde esta Ron? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Lo castigaron junto a nosotros por Haber convertido la cocina en un pantano-dijo George

-¿Junto a ustedes?-pregunto Harry

-Es cierto ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Ginny confundida- deberían de estar limpiando junto con Ron la cocina, aun hay ranas en la estufa

-Buena pregunta-dijo Fred- en realidad no estoy muy seguro pero en cuanto supimos que nuestra dulce y querida hermanita vendría a darle sus regalos de cumpleaños a Harry quisimos seguirla para cuidarla de que no le pasara nada

-Cierto-prosiguió George- mi gemelo favorito dice la verdad y por esa buena razón estoy seguro que la más hermosa y comprensible de mis hermanas no nos delatara ¿cierto?

-Soy tu única hermana…-respondió Ginny

-Tal vez por eso se que eres la mas bonita-comento George

-…pero gracias-siguió Ginny sin hacer caso del comentario de su hermano a pesar de que claramente frunció el seño de enojo

El se acerco al grupo de magos y les hablo en voz baja para que tía Petunia, que no dejaba de verlos, no escuchara. Tenían que salir de inmediato de ahí o si no a tía Petunia le daría un ataque. Los Weasley le dieron sus obsequio a Harry, todos venían en un costal; Fred utilizo su varita para hacerlos levitar hasta la habitación de Harry y después todos juntos salieron de la casa a caminar tranquilamente por Privet drive, los gemelos limpiaron todo el polvo que traían encima con sus varitas. Los gemelos y Ginny le informaron como había estado el accidente en el que ellos dos y Ron se habían visto involucrados, después Eli se presento como un monje viajero que ahora se encargaba de la seguridad en Privet drive, por no decir de Harry.

-¿Un monje?-pregunto emocionado Fred

-¡¿Eres de esos a los que les puedes decir y hacer cosas sin que ellos se enojen o hagan algo para defenderse?!-continuo George mientras que comenzaba a hacer gestos

-Para nada- respondió Eli con una de sus características sonrisas-soy de los monjes que buscan la paz interna golpeando y matando a otros, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿quieren ver mi colección de corazones humanos?

En ese momento George y Fred retrocedieron abrasados, y muy espantados, hasta una distancia segura. Harry y Ginny que habían captado la broma comenzaron a reír ante la cara de espanto de los gemelos, Eli también río y los gemelos indignados se acercaron a el.

-Ha, con que muy graciosillo señor monje-comento Fred

-Bueno yo me se unos maravillosos chistes de vampiros. Veamos si en verdad tiene tanto sentido del humor- dijo George después volteo hacía Harry y Ginny mirándolos despectivamente- ustedes pueden seguir con sus paseitos ahora nosotros tenemos una misión mas importante

Entonces Rred y George partieron en una dirección diferente con los brazos sobre los hombros de Eli, Harry pudo escuchar como George comenzaba a contarle un chiste a Eli _¿sabes porque el vampiro y la momia cruzaron la calle?_ Harry y Ginny les vieron alejarse

-¿Crees que este bien dejarlos Harry?-pregunto Ginny

-Despreocupare, ya sabes que lo que dijo Eli era una broma

-No lo decía por ellos sino por el-respondió Ginny con una falsa mueca de disgusto- aunque son mis hermanos a veces llegan a desesperarme no se de que sean capaces de hacerle a tu amigo

Los dos jóvenes magos caminaron por las calles de Privet drive, a Harry nunca le habían parecido tan cómodas hasta ese momento en que estaba con sus amigos. Ginny le contó Harry como es que habían asegurado a lo madriguera, ahora tenia muchos hechizos protectores ya que las cartas y todo tipo de correo que iba destinado para el, Harry, iba a para a la madriguera, por cuestiones de seguridad, era por eso que ella había ido para entregárselos, de no haber sido así no hubiera recibido nada. Harry la miro agradecido y apenado, trato de disimularlo mirando a un extraño cuervo que parecía mirarles con mucho interés.

-Entonces si mi correo llega a tu casa…-dijo Harry reflexionando-… te habrán llegado mis ejemplares del _the Daily Prophet_ ¿verdad?

-Pues si-respondió Ginny pero al ver la cara de disgusto de Harry puso su mejor cara de inocencia para el chico- sabía que te enojaría eso pero velo de esta forma, hiciste que esta linda niña supiera todo lo que esta pasando con respecto a lo que hace quien-tu-sabes

-Pero deberías de saberlo tu ¿no?-comento Harry quitando la cara de molestia-digo, tus padres están en la orden, además de que tu estas mas informada sobre el mundo mágico

-Ya no-respondió Ginny poniendo ahora ella la cara de enojo- de por si mis papas no me dicen nada acerca de lo que hablan en las juntas de la orden, y tu deberías saberlo, pero ahora mi mama le dio por encerrarme en casa y no me deja salir para nada, mi papa tiene que hacerlo por ordenes de mi mama, además de que me quitaron la radio mágica y me quitan el_ the Prophet_ en cuanto llega, pero con los tuyos tengo para estar bien informada-comento sonriendo-como normalmente no revisan lo que llega para ti puedo leer el _the Prophet _sin temer nada

-¿Lees mi correspondencia?-pregunto Harry incomodo- espero que no me hayan enviado nada embarazoso

-Solo las cartas de tus admiradoras-respondió Ginny sonriente-casi todas las alumnas de Hogwarts te escriben a diario

-Bueno, me alegro que sirvan de algo-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema pero de pronto recordó las buenas noticias que estuvieron en _the Prophet_ que le dejo la señora Figg- oye ¿te enteraste de lo de Wormtail?-pregunto un poco sin ánimos

-Si también venía por eso, en el costal hay un ejemplar de esa noticia pero ¿Cómo te enteraste? Se supone que tu no deberías de saberlo

Harry le contó de cómo había llegado a sus manos esa noticia y de lo que le parecía todo aquello a sí como Ginny también le contó todo acerca de todas las noticias previas de lo que pasaría aquella noche y de cómo Fudge juraba y perjuraba que esa noche sería probable que encontraran a Sirius Black. Para ese momento habían llegado a la arboleda en donde Harry entreno con Eli apenas unos días antes, cuando se sentaron Harry intuyo que Ginny lo único que quería en ese momento era hablar de aquel tema, uno que a Harry todavía molestaba, Sirius.

-Tranquilízate, estoy bien-contesto Harry después de que Ginny le insistiera en que hablaran sobre lo que sentía asta ese momento- voy superándolo, Eli me ha ayudado mucho- pero en ese momento recordó lo mucho que le lastimaba el hablar de Sirius con otras persona, Ginny lo noto

-Estarás bien, de eso estoy segura-le sonrió Ginny-lamento haber tocado el tema pero es que estaba preocupada, todos lo estamos… en especial mama

-Estoy… bien-sonrió también Harry- es solo que aun me cuesta trabajo creer que no me escribirá nunca mas… en especial por que fue mi culpa-dijo en voz baja lo ultimo, Ginny no lo escucho

En ese momento Ginny saco algo de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Harry, era un paquete largo y forrado de un papel color verde y con pequeñas snitch doradas.

-Mi regalo de cumpleaños-informo Ginny-ábrelo

Harry lo abrió y adentro de la caja encontró un hermoso reloj de color verde esmeralda con unos extensibles que parecían estar cubiertos, o hechos, con escamas de dragón de color rojo pero cuando les daba el sol emitían unos pequeños destellos verdes, para terminar en vez de manecillas de minutos tenia la figura de una pequeña snitch y para la de horas tenia la figura de una escoba. Harry miro impresionado aquel magnifico reloj pero rápidamente una oleada de culpa lo golpeo, los Weasley nunca habían sido una familia adinerada y aquel obsequio no lucía muy barato para que lo comprara la pequeña Weasley

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Si, es magnifico pero…-Harry medito lo que iba a decir-…no tenias que hacerlo

-Si lo dices por el dinero no hay problema en realidad no me costo tanto como crees

-Con tu visita era suficiente para tenerme contento

-Quita esa cara-dijo Ginny frunciendo el seño aunque después sonrió-ya te dije que no fue nada, además estoy segura que me pagaras con creces cuando me des a mi un regalo de cumpleaños, por ejemplo ¿te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan los nuevos modelos de las escobas de la línea _"nimbus"_ que salieron la semana pasada?

-No se como son-respondió Harry sonriendo- pero ya que me lo mencionas si se quien quiera una... creo que a hermione le fascinarían ¿no lo crees?

Ginny frunció el seño de nuevo pero en cuanto Harry dejo de reírse comenzó a darle una explicación detallada del por que parecía ser mejor la _fire of draco_ que la _eagle-eye _aunque nada sobrepasaba la nueva _black-lion_, Harry sonreía al ver a la pequeña pelirroja, en realidad no tenía idea de lo mucho que parecía saber acerca del mundo del Quidditch pero cuando la joven Weasley le pregunto del por que sonreía este tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante la mirada de desconcierto de esta.

-Solamente me daba cuenta de lo que me dice tu hermano de ti-dijo Harry

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto la joven Weasley- ¿Buena, confiable y bondadosa?

-Mas o menos pero en especial de que hablas hasta por los codos-contesto Harry

Después de un rato más ambos tuvieron que regresar ya que, según Ginny, la red flu que utilizaron para llegar a la casa de Harry volvería a ser conectada en un rato más para poder regresar, mientras tanto Ginny comenzó a platicar con Harry acerca del Quidditch. Harry no sabía de mucho acerca del Quidditch pero se asombro mucho al saber de las técnicas que utilizaban los _monstruos mitológicos_, un equipo nuevo que se había vuelto el favorito de Ginny rápidamente.

-… y si me regalaras una escoba de las que te hablo podría hacer sin dificultad _la caída del hipogrifo_-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry

-Tendré que pensarlo pero talvez te la daría si me pagaras los _the Prophet_ que te quedaste

-¡Oye! Habíamos quedado en que sirvieron para una buena causa-le espeto Ginny a Harry

Cuando llegaron al numero cuatro de privet drive pudieron ver a Fred y George que se reían, sentados en el suelo y con las manos en la barriga, mientras que Eli parecía estarles diciendo algo mientras que el también se reía aunque no tan escandalosamente como los gemelos.

-… y entonces el yeti les dice-escucharon que decía Eli cuando se acercaron a ellos- "hey no toquen esa cubeta"

Los gemelos soltaron entonces una nueva y sonora carcajada que los hizo retorcerse más pero en cuanto notaron la presencia de Harry y Ginny trataron de recuperar la compostura pero un nuevo ataque de risa llego cuando George entre risas dijo "cubeta".

-No te importa si me robo ese otro chiste ¿verdad?-pregunto Fred mientras que sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y anotaba el nuevo chiste aprendido- no sabía que los monjes fueran tan divertidos

Los gemelos le informaron a Harry que apenas unos minutos antes había salido la tía Petunia. Ahora que tenían vía libre podían utilizar la red flu para regresar a la madriguera. Harry y los demás entraron a la casa y después de despedirse cada uno entro a las llamas verdes, antes de que Ginny desapareciera entre las llamas verdes esta le susurro algo en el oído a Harry y después darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla se perdió entre las llamas verdes.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Eli

-Que me iba a dejar la chimenea conectada a la red flu-comento Harry confundido- no se para la dejaría conectada, tal vez vendrán otro día

-Dejar la chimenea conectada a la red flu podría ser peligroso ¿no crees?-dijo Eli pensativamente-pero eso lo pensaremos después, le prometí a tu tía que tendríamos todo limpio antes de que ella regresara en mas o menos-Eli miro el reloj de la pared- hora y media

-¿QUE?- grito Harry horrorizado- ¿HORA Y MEDIA? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

-No, no lo creo- dijo Eli comenzando a limpiar el mueble en el que estaba la televisión-si nos esforzamos y ponemos todo nuestro empeño estoy seguro que lo lograremos

-Yo no lo creo-Harry suspiro- parece que tendré que huir de nuevo de casa… me pregunto si alguna vez podré salir de aquí como dios manda

-Bueno… supongo que podría hacer un poco de magia para ayudarte, sería como tu regalo de cumpleaños

-Te lo agradecería mucho

Con ayuda de la magia de Eli pudieron terminar de limpiar lo mas difícil antes de que tía Petunia llegara, al menos el sillón estaba de nuevo de su color original y la ceniza había desaparecido de las paredes pero tuvieron que limpiar a mano todo lo demás, aunque Harry no se quejo, mucho, ya que le había fascinado ver a Eli usar magia sin varita.

-Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar-dijo Harry que tenia que limpiar de nuevo la chimenea además de que, ya que eli lavaba el piso, todavía tenia que pulir de nuevo los adornos y los atizadores- no hiciste casi nada

-Hice lo que pude, además esto es tu culpa

-¡¿Mía?! ¿Me vas a decir que el que los Weasley vinieran es culpa mía?

-No limpiaste bien la chimenea, por eso cuando llegaron paso esto-sonrió Eli-te ayude mucho, no hubieras podido regresar el sillón a su color original nunca, ese fue mi regalo de cumpleaños

-bah, para el año que viene mejor pido ropa

Terminaron apenas unos minutos antes de que tía Marge llegara, habían dejado la sala mejor que perfecta, aunque eso no evito que tía Petunia los fulminar con la vista mientras que Harry celebraba alzando los brazos y saltando mientras que Eli, tirado en el suelo totalmente agotado, alzaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Ambos jóvenes estaban subiendo las escaleras agotados y justo después de unos segundos de haber entrado a la habitación de Harry entro tío Vernon y Duddley con tía Marge detrás de ellos. Eli y Harry apenas tuvieron tiempo de bañarse y arreglarse para la ocasión, por la prisa debieron de cambiarse muchas veces lo que hizo que Hedwig despertara por el escándalo y saliera para su cacería nocturna no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de reproche.

Los Dursley presentaron a Eli como un compañero de la escuela a la que iba Harry, san bruto para delincuentes incorregibles obviamente, tía Marge alabo a los Dursley por ser tan considerados de alojar en su casa a una pobre escoria repulsiva como el en su casa; al igual que la ultima vez que estuvo tía Marge en Privet drive no se canso de insultar a los padres de Harry pero para este le fue muy fácil ignorar aquellos comentarios gracias al entrenamiento de occlumancia de Eli, el que fuera ignorada por Harry no le agrado nada a tía Marge lo que hizo que arremetiera contra Eli pero este tampoco cayo ante los insultos de tía Marge.

-…y después de que cada noche nos bañan con agua congelada, no fría, congelada-explicaba Eli- nos dan de azotes a los que no nos corregimos, si gusta le puedo enseñar las marcas de las cadenas

-Ah, no es necesario chico-dijo tía Marge a Eli- supongo que te debieron de azotar mucho para que adquirieras esos modales ¿no?

-No, a mí en realidad me quemaron las piernas-respondió Eli

A tía Marge le pareció algo realmente efectivo eso y después de explicar lo que le pasaba a sus perros cuando nacían malos, por décima vez, regreso a insultar a Harry, que seguía sin hacerle caso. Eli lo excuso con el pretexto de que había sido castigado con la pena máxima en el colegio, tía Marge que estaba ansiosa de saber cual era no dejo de preguntar a Eli pero este no le dijo nada.

-Si se lo dijera tendría pesadillas esta noche-aseguro Eli

A Harry le impresiono mucho que después de esa noche hasta a tía Marge le agradara Eli, o al menos mas que a el. Cuando termino la cena, sin ningún tipo de problemas, Harry y Eli subieron a su habitación aun cansados por el aseo que había tenido que hacer sin embargo arriba Harry comenzó a abrir sus obsequios de cumpleaños. Ron le había regalado un libro acerca de los equipos de Quidditch, los que ya estaban en la liga y los que apenas entraban, ahí encontró a los _monstruos mitológicos_; de Hermione unos guantes de buscador nuevos, Fred y George un estuche con un surtido salta-clases y demás accesorios para hacer travesuras, Charlie una colección de miniaturas de dragones. Bill le obsequio una lamina de magos famosos, de Imothep, una muy rara la señora Weasley unos panquecillos, que Harry guardo en caso de que en algún momento le castigaran sin comer, además de una bufanda que ella misma tejió, el señor Weasley le mando una capa nueva de color rojo brillante; también encontró el ejemplar del _the Prophet_ con el articulo de Sirius además de una bolsita con polvos flu con una nota de Ginny que decía _por si acaso_.

Mientras que Eli leía el libro que le había dado Ron Harry revisaba una caja extraña regalo de Hagrid, cuando la abrió salio disparado una lagartija del doble del tamaño que las normales que se fue en contra de Harry golpeándole la cara y acto seguido se oculto debajo de la cama. Harry, que tenía las gafas rotas, y Eli miraron confundidos las cajas de donde había salido la pequeña lagartija; adentro había una nota de Hagrid y además de una pequeña jaula con muchas ramas.

-¿Podrías leerla tu?-pregunto Harry- sin mis gafas no leo bien

-Querido Harry-comenzó a leer Eli- te envió este pequeño Jergó como regalo de cumpleaños, se que ya tienes a Hedwig pero creo que este pequeño te gustara por lo tierno que es. A propósito tal vez se comporte un poco inquieto por que serás su nuevo amo así que ten cuidado con el hasta que se acostumbre a ti. Pos data no cerré su jaula, ya sabes como me cuesta trabajo controlar las cosas pequeñas y el seguro de la jaula si que es pequeño y…bla…bla…bla... Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Hagrid.

-Que bueno que me advirtió-comento Harry molesto mientras que recogía sus gafas rotas

-Deja te ayudo _reparo_- Eli tomo las gafas de Harry en sus manos y las reparo de un momento a otro-toma, ahora hay que atrapar a ese pequeño, tu toma la jaula y yo lo atraeré

Harry tomo la jaula y la abrió listo para atrapar a la lagartija sin embargo noto algo extraño en ese momento, en el brazo derecho de Eli sobresalía de la manga de su playera unos trazos negros y poco a poco comenzaban a tomar espacio en el resto del brazo de Eli Harry pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta como del brazo en el que comenzaban a crecer los tatuajes, salía un chorro de luz rojo de la mano de Eli que iba a parar bajo de la cama y que poco a poco regresaba a la mano de Eli con el extraño animal y después de voltear lo depositaba en la jaula que tenia Harry pero en cuanto Harry cerro la jaula y puso el seguro los tatuajes del brazo de Eli se tornaron mas gruesos y Harry pudo ver con horror como entonces de pronto sin explicación alguna el brazo de Eli comenzaba a torcerse, como si de pronto algo lo hubiera roto en muchos pedazos, haciendo que se abrieran fisuras en la piel del brazo del cual salieron múltiples chorros de sangre. Harry soltó la jaula y se acerco a auxiliar a Eli pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de el Eli lo empujo hacia atrás, un momento después salio de su brazo un chorro de luz verde que fue a estrellarse a la jaula de Hedwig deformándola por el golpe.

-¡ELI!-grito Harry y se acerco al chico herido, esta vez no lo aparto- vamos Eli, responde

-Despre…ocupate…Harry-contesto Eli sujetando su brazo inmóvil y ahora inútil-estoy… no… no estoy bien. Esto es a lo que me refería… mis poderes se salieron de control

-¿Y que hacemos?-pregunto Harry asustado-tengo que comunicarme con Dumbledore

-No… no es necesario, pero ya sabes que tengo que hacer-respondió Eli

-¿Con ese brazo? No llegarías ni a la puerta

-Descuida, estaré bien pero debo irme-informo Eli respirando todavía con dificultad-si me quedo y mi cuerpo exhala mas magia sin control sería muy peligroso.

-Bueno pero primero hay que vendar ese brazo- dijo Harry

Harry rompió e hizo jirones una vieja playera suya pero en cuanto se acerco a Eli este le lo impidió, aun podía sacar magia sin control y por eso era mejor que nadie se le acercara. Después de que Harry le ayudara a ponerse una chaqueta sobre los hombros ambos bajaron a darle la noticia a los Dursley que a pesar de que les extrañara la noticia de la partida de Eli no dijeron nada mas que desearle suerte, en especial tía Petunia.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien-dijo Eli sonriendo- espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-Eli se despidió de los Dursley

Harry acompaño a Eli a la salida y ahí los dos amigos se despidieron.

-¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-Claro-respondió Eli-las he pasado peores

-¿En serio?

-No-admitió Eli- he luchado contra monstruo, vampiros, magos y otros hechiceros pero a pesar de todo eso nunca había estado peor. Sabía que esto podría pasar pero en realidad nunca creí que fuera de esta forma. Si llega a pasarme otra vez estoy seguro que no sobreviviré, lo mas seguro es que muera tan rápido que ni me de cuenta… solo llegare a sentir un dolor tan atroz que no me permitirá pensar en nada para salvarme. Tú no te preocupes, solo práctica la occlumancia. Nos vemos Harry

-Adiós y cuídate-le respondió Harry preocupado

El joven mago vio como Eli se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Con el había adquirido cierta seguridad pero ahora la había perdido, sin saber que ocurriría con su herido amigo entro a la casa y regreso a su habitación para poder revisar sus regalos y después si le quedaban fuerzas practicar la occlumancia.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Hasta ahora solo he recibido un review, para esa persona, si me sigue leyendo, supongo que le alegrara que ya halla aparecido su personaje favorito, además espero que le haya gustado la forma en hice su personalidad. Y para los demás que me hallan leído aunque sea un poco les pido que me manden reviews para que me digan en que mejorar la trama de la historia.

* * *

El primer personaje nuevo de este fic es Eli, una buena persona y que a mi me agrada mucho… aunque eso se debe, tal vez, a que yo lo cree. Su nombre se pronuncia algo así como Ilay, para crearlo me base principalmente en una amiga de la escuela, al menos en su personalidad… es la persona mas madura que he conocido en toda mi vida… nada mas espero que si lee mi fic no se vaya a molestar mucho en que la haya incluido de esta forma en mi fic… por lo general a ella no le gusta mucho Harry Potter. Como abran notado actualice bastante rápido esta vez comparando con el capitulo dos, lo que pasa es que aun no le hallo el truco de cómo subir mis capítulos en fanfiction, pero si es que están leyendo este capitulo en ¿Qué día es hoy? 10 de octubre es que significa que por fin aprendí a utilizar la computadora. Por el momento es todo y ya nos leeremos más o menos por fines de este mes, solo les pido a todos los que le den un vistazo a mi fic que me manden reviews.

Agio

Rogej


	4. Ataque en Privet Drive

CAPITULO IV.- DUELO EN PRIVET DRIVE

Para cuando la luz del sol entro a la habitación mas chica del numero cuatro de Privet drive su ocupante ya había despertado, en ese momento se encontraba arrodillado a lado de su cama tratando de sacar algo, de pronto sintió que su mano por fin lograba sujetar algo y jalo con todas sus fuerzas pero no logro su objetivo, es mas por un momento perdió el equilibrio y fue jalado al interior de la cama, con muchos esfuerzos logro salir de debajo de ella sin soltar lo que tenía en su mano.

-Vamos, sal de ahí Luna-gruño Harry- no sabía que fueras tan fuerte, y tú no te burles Hedwig.

Una lechuza con expresión divertida observaba, desde el interior de un armario, la situación que pasaba el joven mago Después de que hubo una enorme sacudida que hizo que la cama se moviera como si una enorme bestia estuviera debajo de ella Harry salio con lo que parecía ser una lagartija en su mano, que estaba enfundada en grueso guante de piel de dragón; a simple vista parecía una lagartija común y corriente pero cuando se le sostiene en la mano con miedo de que te arranque los dedos de una mordida se comienza a apreciar las diferencias que tiene este animal, para empezar esta cosa era al menos el doble del tamaño de una lagartija normal, sus ojos podían moverse independientemente el uno del otro como los de un camaleón, tenía unos enormes colmillos que le hizo darse cuenta por que diablos Hagrid le consideraba tierno, su lengua en realidad le recordaba a la de los perros ya que colgaba de su hocico como la de ellos y para terminar cuando no te trataba de matarte a mordidas se dedicaba a tratar de lamerte la cara sin tener cuidado con sus enormes colmillos. En definitiva era la criatura perfecta para alguien como Hagrid.

-No molestes Luna-Harry trato de meter su nueva mascota en la jaula en donde había unos cuantos ratones muertos-anda come por que tal vez sea la última vez que lo hagas

Después de que metió a la lagartija a la jaula se quito el guante y se seco el sudor de la frente, ya estaba cansado de atrapar a Luna cada vez que esta se escapaba, que regularmente sucedía varias veces al día, en ese momento había tratado de darle de comer pero en cuanto este abrió la puerta de la jaula Luna escapo. Ya tenía hambre, atrapar a Luna era un trabajo muy difícil. Harry se acostó en su cama viendo a Luna que comía rápidamente los ratones que había tenido que casar el mismo, le había pedido a Hedwig que le trajera alguno para el, sin embargo la lechuza era muy celosa en cuanto a otras mascotas se refería así que como venganza por permitir Harry que se quedara este extraño animal no parecía querer darle ayuda, sin contar que la jaula que era para ella no había sido reparada desde que Eli la había roto por accidente, desde ese día había tenido que dormir dentro del armario de su amo.

-Espero que los disfrutes-comento Harry a Luna-tarde mucho en encontrarlos

Había sacado el nombre de Luna de su libro de historia de la magia, al igual que el de Hedwig, era una bruja que se dedicaba a apostar cuantas veces podía ser quemada por muggles durante la era del oscurantismo, su record era de veinte veces en una semana, obviamente utilizaba magia para que no le pasara nada, Harry no sabía por que sentía que este nombre le quedaba a la perfección a su nueva mascota sin contar que tenía una amiga con ese nombre pero lejos de preocuparse por la reacción que esta tendría al darse cuenta de que compartía su nombre con una lagartija gigante, y muy rara, tenía la extraña corazonada de que en vez de molestarse se sentiría alagada. Harry se levanto para bajar a desayunar.

Aburrido bajo por las escaleras, después de que Eli había partido de Privet drive no había mucho que le hiciera sentir emocionado, sin contar a Luna, así que en ese momento no solo estaba solo sino solo y aburrido en especial ese día ya que los Dursley tenían programado salir a un día de campo de la empresa de tío Vernon. Pero Harry descubrió que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que pasara algo emocionante. Entro a la cocina y como de costumbre se sentó en su lugar a la mesa pero noto inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, muy mal, tío Vernon tarareaba una melodía muy movida con la mirada perdida, Duddley comía silenciosamente mirando de soslayo a todos lados, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien apareciera para atacarlo, sin contar que estaba comiendo verdura que era la comida que mas odiaba; tía Petunia cocinaba algo alegremente en vez de estar espiando a los vecinos como acostumbraba.

-He… ¿Buenos días?-saludo Harry

-¡Ho! ¡Buenos días sobrino!-respondió alegremente tío Vernon

Harry noto en ese momento que tío Vernon tenía la corbata mal acomodada, tenía el nudo de la corbata justo a un lado de su hombro derecho.

-He… tío Vernon tu corbata esta mal acomodada-dijo Harry confundido

-¿Mi corbata?-pregunto tío Vernon estirando sus brazos mirándolos confundido, Harry tuvo que señalar su propio cuello para indicarle a su tío donde estaba en realidad la corbata- Ho si… gracias

Tío Vernon jalo su corbata para tratar de acomodarlo pero después de tres intentos fallidos decidió que no era muy buena idea así que después de soltarse el nudo y después de acomodarla en su lugar correcto se hizo el nudo de nuevo pero al hacerlo se apretó demasiado el nudo haciendo que su rostro cambiara de color drásticamente, Harry intento decir algo pero en ese momento tía Petunia le dio amablemente su plato en el que había abundante tocino además de dos huevo estrellados y un poco de verdura, después se acerco a Duddley para darle también su porción pero en cuanto se acerco a él resbalo tirando al suelo toda la comida y salpicado un poco también a Duddley.

-¡Disculpa! Perdón Duddley-se disculpo tía Petunia y comenzó a recoger la comida regada

Harry presintió que algo andaba mal, después de todo nunca se habían comportado tan amables los Dursley además de que tía Petunia le había dicho Duddley a su hijo y no Duddy o trompito como normalmente hacía, sin contar que Duddley había visto tocino, que era su comida favorita, en el suelo y no había hecho nada al respecto. Después de recoger todo lo que había tirado tía Petunia le acerco a tío Vernon y a Duddley un tarro a cada uno, Harry pudo notar que tenían un líquido espeso color caqui y de que olía muy extraño.

-¿Que es eso, tío Vernon?-pregunto Harry

-Un jugo-respondió rápidamente tío Vernon-es para bajar de peso

-¿Bajar de peso?

-Si-respondió tío Vernon poniendo una mano en el hombro de Duddley y otra en su gorda barriga- creo que a Duddley y a mi nos iría muy bien bajar unos cuantos kilos ¿no?

Tío Vernon y Duddley tomaron de sus respectivos tarros e hicieron una mueca de asco al acabárselo. Harry comió con un poco de reserva mientras que veía la forma en que se comportaban sus tíos. De pronto comenzó a crecer en el una enorme desconfianza.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida-respondió Harry levantándose de su silla y dejando su plato en la mesa a propósito- me voy a mi cuarto

¡Sobrino!-grito tío Vernon levantándose de la mesa de un golpe- por que no vemos una película juntos ¿he? Ven vamos a la sala

Harry asintió asombrado, esta vez estaba seguro de que algo andaba bastante mal, por un momento estaba seguro de que las amenazas de los de la orden del fénix habían dado frutos pero una cosa era tratarlo bien y otra muy distinta era invitarlo a ver una película y por si fuera poco que lo dejaran sentarse junto a ellos. Estaba seguro que algo había pasado, sin embargo para aparentar de que no se había dado cuenta de nada tuvo que quedarse viendo la tele un largo tiempo.

-mmm tío Vernon-murmuro Harry

-¿Si? ¿Harry?

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación-dijo Harry mientras que se levantaba del sillón- ya sabes… a hacer mi tarea del colegio

-¡Ho! Si, claro-respondió tío Vernon sonriente- eres muy estudioso ¿no?

-Espera, Harry-dijo tía Petunia cuando este comenzaba a subir las escaleras- te acompaño a la tu cuarto

Harry y tía Petunia subieron por las escaleras y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry esta solo le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, entra a tu habitación Harry-dijo tía Petunia un poco alto

Harry iba abrir la puerta pero en cuanto toco la perilla de su puerta volteo a ver a tía Petunia mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Sabes tía Petunia? Me preguntaba si me podrías dejar ir a la fiesta que ya te había dicho-dijo Harry sin dejar de ver a su tía

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?-pregunto tía Petunia confundida

-La fiesta, la de Kevin, el vecino. Te lo pedí la semana pasada y me dijiste que me dirías hoy

-¡La fiesta! Si, si, claro- respondió viendo hacía la puerta de Harry

-¿Tía Petunia?

-¿Si?

-¿Me dejarías sacar a Hedwig de su jaula? lo que pasa es que la comida para aves que le compro tío Vernon no le gusto mucho y me gustaría que saliera a casar su comida

-Claro, claro Harry- dijo tía Petunia y después se retiro rápidamente por las escaleras

Cuando tía Petunia se marcho la sonrisa de Harry desapareció, saco su varita y apunto hacía la puerta de su habitación preparado para lanzar un hechizo en caso de peligro, abrió la puerta de un golpe esperando encontrar algún intruso pero no había nadie mas que Hedwig y Luna, ambos dormidos. Sin confiarse aun comenzó a revisar toda su habitación tocando todas las cosas con su varita pero no encontró nada extraño, se sentó confundido en su cama y miro a sus dos mascotas dormir, Luna estaba acostada boca arriba, tenia la boca abierta con lengua afuera y debes en cuando sacudía sus patas como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas.

Harry se sintió confundido, sabía que todo estaba mal por que les había hecho muchas pruebas a sus tíos, para empezar había dejado su plato en la mesa cuando se levanto, una falta que le hubiera costado una semana en su vieja alacena, también le había dicho grandes mentiras a su tía; no había ningún Kevin en toda Privet drive y eso debería de saberlo tía Petunia, tío Vernon nunca le compraría algo a su lechuza además de que había dicho _"deberes del colegio"_ lo que significaría que le encerraran en su alacena hasta que terminaran sus vacaciones. Después de mucho tiempo solo se le ocurrió una respuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, esos no eran sus tíos.

Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en como salir de aquella situación tan extraña, no lo habían atacado pero aun así no podía confiar en que no intentaran hacerle algo, tras largo tiempo de estar pensando en alguna posible solución no se le ocurrió otra mas que salir de alguna forma de su casa e ir a buscar a alguien de la orden que este cuidándolo. Salio de su habitación con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando llego a la sala los tres Dursley falsos se habían encerrado en la cocina, Harry se acerco a la cocina y pego la oreja en la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo de lo que pasaba adentro.

-¿Estas segura que termino?-pregunto tío Vernon

-Claro, si no ya me lo hubieran hecho saber-dijo tía Petunia con voz nerviosa

-No lo creo. Debiste distraerlo mas-insistió tío Vernon

-¡Ja! Lo dices como si tu hubieras hecho la gran cosa-rugió la impostora

-¡Oye! No tienes que gritar

-Me parece que no deberían de comportarse así-dijo de pronto Duddley serenamente con una voz mandona que a Harry le pareció muy familiar- si hubiera salido mal ya lo sabríamos

-Pero no sabremos…-balbuceo tío Vernon

-He dicho que no hay de que preocuparse-concluyo Duddley-será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí

-Pero ¿Y Harry?-pregunto tío Vernon

-No te preocupes, el estará bien-suspiro Duddley-si hiciste bien la poción los muggles no despertaran si no hasta mañana con la memoria modificada ¿Puedo pensar que hiciste bien la poción?

-P-pues claro-respondió tía Petunia con nerviosismo-esta bien, vamonos

Se escucharon muchos chasquidos que le indicaron a Harry que los extraños disfrazados de sus tíos se habían marchado ya, entro a la cocina y la observo como si esperara encontrar algo que le revelara la identidad de aquellos desconocidos, lo primero que vio fueron los jarros, en donde habían sido servidas las bebidas del falso Duddley y Vernon, tomo uno de ellos y lo olfateo esperando reconocer lo que fuera que se hayan tomado. Quienes fueran los que se habían disfrazado de los Dursley no habían ido a atacarlo si no a entretenerlo, de pronto escucho claramente como se oían pisadas que bajaban por las escaleras rápidamente… eran los verdaderos Dursley que bajaban arreglándose para ir al dichoso día de campo de la empresa, estaban tan apurados que ni siquiera notaron que habían pasado junto a Harry y que tenía la varita en la mano, y así después de que los Dursley salieron de casa Harry volvió a quedarse solo.

Harry una vez más subió por las escaleras sin dejar de apretar su varita en la mano, de pronto se sentía extraño en el piso de arriba de su casa, era como si algún extraño hubiera entrado y cambiado todo de lugar para dejar un caos donde antes había el perfecto orden. A pesar de que sabía que si los Dursley se daban cuenta de lo que iba a hacer pasaría el peor momento de su vida se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de sus tíos y sin muchos ánimos entro en ella, Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que la habitación de sus tíos no era muy diferente a la de un hotel de lujo, un poco cohibido comenzó a inspeccionar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pero al igual que en su habitación no encontró nada, después de asegurarse que no había nada fuera de lugar salio presuroso de aquel elegante infierno, sin tardarse mucho hizo lo mismo con todas las habitaciones que había en la casa pero en ningún momento encontró algo que le indicara la presencia de algún objeto o encanto tenebroso.

Para Harry después de haber hecho aquella inspección solo le parecía que había algo más que hacer, notificar de lo pasado a alguien de la orden. Salio de el número cuatro de Privet drive de una manera muy cautelosa y se apresuro a ir a la casa de la señora Figg buscando con la mirada a alguien de la orden. Ya frente de la casa de su vecina toco insistentemente la puerta pero parecía que no había nadie, justo cuando estaba por irse Harry escucho un fuerte maullido detrás de el, era el señor Jinkles que salía por la puerta para gatos este después de dirigirle una significativa mirada le maulló de nuevo y después se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la casa y dio vuelta por el espacio que había entre la pared de la casa y la cerca de la señora Figg, Harry le siguió. Ya en el patio trasero de la casa entro por su puerta por la que había pasado el señor Jinkles, adentro había tanto vapor que Harry no llegaba a ver ni lo que tenía frente a si pero de haber dado unos cuantos pasos choco contra algo muy duro y tan caliente que le hizo saltar para atrás por la impresión. Harry escucho el maullido del señor Jinkles un tanto lejos de el.

-Señor Jinkles ya sabe que no debe de interrumpirme cuando estoy aquí-Harry escucho la voz de la señora Figg muy cerca de el-esta poción es muy difícil

-¿Señora Figg?-pregunto Harry

De pronto la neblina desapareció como si en realidad nunca hubiera existido, pero Harry pudo ver que en realidad parecía haber regresado al caldero por si solo. En medio del cuarto, que era un pequeño sótano, había un enorme caldero en donde podían caber con facilidad dos personas cómodamente, la señora Figg se encontraba a un lado de el con un cucharón de madera.

-¡Harry!-exclamo la señora Figg-¿pero que haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa

Tiro el cucharón de madera que era con el que había estado moviendo la poción, Harry pudo apreciar que esté salpico unas cuantas gotas verdosas y en donde caían parecía derretirse poco a poco, al señor Jinkles le cayo un poco en su cola dejándole sin pelo en esos lugares

-¿Cómo has estado?-la señora Figg se acerco a Harry y le paso las manos por el hombro y comenzó a acercarlo a la puerta que daba a la sala-perdona que tenga que sacarte de aquí pero esta poción es muy peligrosa

Harry entro a la sala que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero esta estaba muy cambiada, por poco y no la reconoce, en vez de las múltiples fotos que normalmente había en los mubles ahora habían chivatoscopios y muchos otros objetos que Harry no conocía, además de que en las paredes habían muchos espejos como los que había visto en el despacho del falso Moddy en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, sin contar que, como en cualquier lugar mágico, también habían fotografías que se movían solas. Sin embargo ese extraño olor a repollo aun persistía como en los años anteriores. La señora Figg lo sentó en un sofá junto a ella y lo observo por un momento.

-¿Y bien Harry? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-pregunto la señora Figg muy interesada

-Bueno, yo quería decirle…-Harry comenzó a hablar pero en ese momento el Señor Jinkles volvió a maullar

-Si, si, tiene razón señor Jinkles-respondió la señora Figg-espérame aquí Harry, en seguida vuelvo

La señora Figg se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina, Harry la observo desaparecer detrás de la puerta y acto seguido le llego una oleada de incomodidad, por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro en aquella casa que por mucho tiempo fue el peor lugar para estar. Harry se levanto del sofá y se acerco a las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared, observo con mucho interés cada una de ellas, en muchas habían personas que el mismo conocía, Tom el tabernero, y el director Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall; pero una foto le llamo mas el interés que todas, estaba en medio de todas como si representara la mejor de la colección, en ella habían tres personas una era la misma señora Figg pero mas joven, mucho mas joven ya que aparentaba mas o menos la edad que tenía Harry en ese momento, la otra persona era un joven de nariz ganchuda y pelo largo y muy negro, Harry tuvo que acercarse mucho para observar bien al muchacho ya que no se parecía en nada al hombre que conocía ahora, en la foto estaba sonriendo…sarcásticamente pero no quitaba el hecho de que era una sonrisa, era Snape y en medio de ellos dos estaba una muchacha pelirroja que pasaba los brazos encima de los hombros de ambos y sonreía mucho, no necesito mucho tiempo para reconocerla ya que era su propia madre la que posaba junto a Snape y a la señora Figg. En ese momento la señora Figg actual entro de nuevo a la sala con una bandeja de panecillos, el señor Jinkles la seguía relamiéndose los bigotes.

-Aquí tienes Harry, toma uno-le ofreció pero al ver que Harry ni la veía observo la foto que el tenía enfrente-adelante no son como los de antes… estos son mejores-repuso con una voz triste

-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?-pregunto Harry con el corazón acelerado

-Claro-dijo sentándose-ven, si quieres te puedo contar

Harry la observo con detenimiento y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué me lo va a contar?- pregunto extrañado Harry- normalmente todos me ocultan las cosas

-Conocí a tu madre, si, y por eso creo que a ella le gustaría que supieras algo mas de ella-repuso triste la señora Figg-supongo que ya estarás harto de que te oculten cosas ¿no?-la señora Figg vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza- además esto no es algo que te afecte.

-¿También conoce a todas esas personas del callejón Diagon?

-El que sea una squib no significa que este aislada del mundo mágico, Harry

-¿También a Snape?-pregunto otra vez Harry

-Al profesor Snape, Harry, y , si, también lo conozco… o mas bien lo conocí, hace años que no lo he visto, pero bueno querías saber si conozco a tu madre ¿no?- la señora Figg se quedo un momento en silencio como si estuviera reflexionando lo que iba a decir- tu madre y yo éramos vecinas, desde muy pequeñas nos hicimos amigas, muy amigas, hacíamos todo juntas, pero cuando crecimos nos separaron nuestros destinos, es curioso, yo venía de una familia muy antigua magos mientras que Lilly era una muchacha de familia muggle como cualquiera pero a diferencia de ella yo nunca mostré ningún tipo de magia y ella recibió su carta fácilmente.

Debo decirte que en esos momento me sentí muy humillada, no podía creer que mi destino fuera el de quedarme en mi casa mientras que mi querida amiga iría a Hogwarts-dijo amargamente la señora Figg-no podía creer que mi destino fuera tener que conformarme con ser una squib cualquiera, por eso le deje de hablar a tu madre por un tiempo sin embargo ella nunca dejo de quererme, recuerdo que el día que partiría a Hogwarts yo fui y le pedí perdón por haber sido tan idiota, claro ella me perdono pero tardo mucho tiempo para que volviéramos a ser las amigas de antes. Ese mismo día, en el tren conocí a Severus, entro con tal rectitud y un paso muy calculador que parecía que lo hubiera planeado desde mucho tiempo antes, era muy serio pero tu madre era capas de hacer reír a cualquiera. Severus, Lilly y yo fuimos los mejores amigos que pudieran existir, era una lastima que no pudiéramos estar juntos tanto tiempo, ella y yo nos separábamos la mayor parte del año y ella y Severus eran rivales en el colegio… ahora que lo recuerdo ellos siempre competían en la clase de pociones, eran los dos mejores de esa clase. Pero muchas veces el la visito a su casa, las navidades con el eran muy divertidas.

Lamentablemente todo cambia siempre, los tres tomamos caminos separados y casi no nos volvimos a ver, en especial Severus, el fue el que mas se alejo de nosotras

-¿Por que Sna… el profesor Snape se unió a los death eathers?-pregunto Harry examinando la reacción de la señora Figg

-Así es-comento un poco cortante la señora Figg- pero el regreso a nuestro bando, aun no se por que, pero el volvió y eso era lo único importante para mi, lamentablemente Lilly no sobrevivió para verlo

Harry bajo la cara para evitar la mirada de la señora Figg, observo con detenimiento al señor Jinkles que lamía los bigotes que estaban cubiertos por pastel de los que le había traído la señora Figg, traba de asimilar aquella historia que le habían contado pero le parecía imposible pensar que su madre fuera amiga de alguien que en algún momento le había dicho _sangre sucia_, como había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore.

-¿Pero que era a lo que venías Harry?-pregunto de pronto la señora Figg, tan de repente que Harry le costo trabajo recordar las verdaderas razones por lo que había acudido a ella- ¿es algo grave?

Harry le contó con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en casa, la señora Figg escuchaba con detenimiento y una expresión de incredulidad pero no lo interrumpió, cuando termino la historia se levanto, camino de un lado para otro y debes en cuando veía por la ventana de su casa.

-¿Intrusos en Privet drive?-pregunto mas para si misma que para Harry-pero eso es imposible ¿y dices que se desaparecieron?-Harry asintió-pero eso no puede ser ya que al igual que en Hogwarts la aparición y desaparición es imposible. Es muy raro

-Yo también se que es raro pero es lo que paso-se defendió Harry ante el argumento de la señora Figg pero esta lo ignoro se agacho para murmurarle algo a señor Jinkles

El gato hizo una mueca de disgusto

-¡Vaya hora mismo señor Jinkles!-rugió la señora Figg

En ese momento el señor Jinkles fue envuelto en una especie de sombra que apareció de la nada y después esta se abrió en dos, y la sombra empezó a tomar forma de alas, ya no había dentro de ella un gato de color cobrizo si no un cuervo de color negro, este grazno molesto y salio disgustado por la ventana. Harry estaba tan impresionado que la señora Figg se rió de la cara que había puesto.

-No te preocupes Harry-dijo la señora Figg sentándose de nuevo- el señor Jinkles regresara pronto, mientras come un poco de pastel, esta mejor que los anteriores

-¿Cómo es que hizo eso el señor Jinkles?-pregunto Harry asombrado, mientras que sentía la sensación de haber visto ese cuervo antes

-Lo que paso es que el señor Jinkles no es gato-respondió sonriendo la señora Figg- es un animal mágico, tiene la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier otro animal que el quiera

-¿En lo que sea hasta en… no se… un unicornio digamos?-pregunto Harry asombrado

-Claro, aunque como es obvio no tiene las propiedades mágicas de uno de verdad-aclaro la señora Figg-si se convirtiera en un dementor no tendría la habilidad de robar las almas, aunque su sola presencia haría que más de uno se asustara

-¡Ya se donde lo había visto antes!-concluyo Harry-ese cuervo me estaba viendo la otra vez-recordó Harry que cuando había estado hablando con Ginny le había parecido notar que un cuervo los estaba mirando insistentemente

-Si, era el-admitió un poco avergonzada la señora Figg- lo utilizo para estarte vigilando pero cambiando de tema ¿Quién era la niñita que vino a visitarte? ¿Ese reloj es su regalo? Es bonito

-Era una amiga-respondió Harry confundido por el tono de voz que había utilizado para referirse a Ginny -también vinieron sus hermanos

En ese momento entro por la ventana el cuervo-señor Jinkles y se poso en la mesita en donde estaban los pastelillos para después de convertirse en gato y de nuevo seguir comiendo de los pasteles. Unos segundos después se oyó un ruido potente parecido al de una bala y de pronto ahí, en medio de la sala, se encontraba Mundungus Fletcher que parecía ser victima en ese momento de una terrible resaca.

-¡Ho, no!-exclamo la señora Figg al señor Jinkles- ¡le dije alguien competente!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Figgi?-pregunto ofendido Mundungus

-¿Tu que crees? Ve a buscar a alguien confiable-ordeno con voz imponente

-¡Yo soy confiable!-espeto Mundungus-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La señora Figg le explico lo que sucedía, el problema de Harry.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-exclamo Mundungus, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable y avergonzado por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo-el esta bien ¡míralo!

-¡Si! Pero no es gracias a ti, ahora ¡TU! Lo vas acompañar y te vas a asegurar de que ¡TODO! Este bien y mas te vale que lo hagas por que te juro que en este momento le escribo a Dumbledore para que entere de todo y cuando digo todo es ¡TODO!

Harry y Mundungus regresaron al numero cuatro de Privet drive, ambos estaban muy callados después de todo presenciar la furia de la señora Figg no era algo que se tomara a la ligera, y eso que ya había visto la furia de la señora Weasley y de tía Petunia. Ambos magos entraron a la casa, Harry sintió que estaba más silenciosa que nunca y siguió a Mundungus que paso un rato tomando objetos en sus manos para examinarlos y luego dejarlos en su lugar.

-¿Entonces no te dejaban subir solo a tu cuarto?-pregunto Mundungus en un tono muy serio uno que Harry nunca le había escuchado

Harry asintió y lo guió por las escaleras, cuando ambos estaban arriba Mundungus le hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar, tenía una expresión bastante precavida, como si esperara que de pronto pasara algo malo.

-Habrá que revisar todas las habitaciones, solo por si hay algún objeto mágico-dijo Mundungus mientras que se acercaba a la habitación de Duddley

-Ya lo he hecho, Mundungus

-¿Que? ¿Todas las habitaciones?-pregunto Mundungus bastante impresionado, Harry afirmo con la cabeza

-¿Utilizaste magia?

-No pero revise que no hubiera nada raro- aseguro Harry, por un momento no sabía como podía reaccionar Mundungus pero después de un instante Mundungus comenzó a reír

-Vaya Harry, si que sabes que es lo que hay que hacer en momentos como este, me sorprendiste mucho-Mundungus paro de reír-¿Y revisaste tu baúl?

Harry no respondió, había revisado toda la casa, absolutamente toda excepto su propio baúl, Harry negó con la cabeza; Mundungus le sonrió y con una mirada le indico que pasara a revisar su baúl. En cuanto Harry entro a su habitación y comenzó a realizar dicha actividad Mundungus comenzó a bajar las escaleras sacando de su varita de su túnica. En su rostro ya no estaba la sonrisa que le había mostrado a Harry si no una mirada cautelosa, entro a la cocina y la miro con cuidado; desde que había entrado a la casa sintió un ambiente muy raro, como si hubiera alguien dentro de esa casa… esperando algo. Tomo un plato que se encontraba en el fregadero, lo examino como si de un mapa se tratara.

Mundungus se encontraba en dicha actividad completamente absorto en sus pensamientos ¿Debía de decirle a Harry de aquel extraño presentimiento? ¿Tenía que sacarlo de ahí? Ese mal presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz, no quería preocupar al chico, ya tenía suficiente con lo sucedido en su curso escolar anterior; ensimismado en sus pensamientos sintió un frió que le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, un frió que le hizo soltar el plato que tenía en las manos y agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque, saco su varita y apunto al lugar de donde había provenido el ataque pero ese lugar ya se encontraba desierto, de pronto escucho un ruido que le hizo alertarse aun mas… una puerta cerrarse, la puerta de Harry. A pesar de que eso le hizo sentirse mas inseguro no se movió, aquel sentido de peligro que había adquirido después de tantos años de estar rodeado por magos tenebrosos en sus muchas estadías en callejón knocturn, como en lugares mucho mas peligrosos, en ese momento le estaba advirtiendo le estaba advirtiendo que había peligro… mucho peligro ya que había alguien muy poderoso con ellos. Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, odio por no haberse dado cuenta de esa presencia, preocupación por Harry, pero lo que mas sentía era miedo… mucho miedo.

Por un instante todo se había quedado en silencio, sin embargo estaba ahí otra vez esa sensación extraña, de nuevo volteo rápidamente pero ya era demasiado tarde pues al darse vuelta frente a sus ojos había una varita apuntándole directamente, primero se quedo viéndola fijamente pero después se fijo en la pálida mano que sostenía la varita; trato ver quien la sostenía alzando la vista lentamente, pudo ver a alguien alto y con capucha negra. Se impresiono al ver a aquella persona y se rió al verle _Nunca pensé verte aquí._ Pensó.

-_Expelliarmus_

Mundungus salio despedido por los aires y choco contra la estufa, trato de levantarse pero en ese momento apareció aquella persona delante de el apuntándole con la varita.

* * *

Harry tomaba cualquier cosa de su baúl, la examinaba detenidamente y después la dejaba en el suelo cuidadosamente como si de una bomba se tratara, cuando hubo terminado por completo alterno su mirada entre el baúl y las cosas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo donde ya habían una gran cantidad de sus pertenencias, después de un descanso comenzó a revisar de nuevo pero de pronto escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose. Provenía de abajo.

Harry se levanto y tomo su varita con fuerza, y se acerco a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación esta se cerro por si sola, Harry dio un salto para atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que esta le diera un golpe, cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión trato de abrir la puerta pero esta parecía estar sellada por completó, cuando Harry comprobó que no se podía abrir de ese modo corrió a meterse debajo de su cama sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hedwig y de Luna que chillaban por el ambiente que había cambiado de pronto en la habitación, Harry salio con la tabla floja, que utilizaba como bodega para sus cosas mas preciadas, pero justo cuando la alzaba para romper la perilla de la puerta esta giro mágicamente y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

-¿Mundungus?-llamo Harry

Harry salio de la habitación lanzando una última mirada a lugar donde aun estaban sus mascotas, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras poco a poco para que no rechinaran los escalones bajo su peso, se acerco a la cocina con mucha cautela esperando a que pasara algo extraño, pero no había nada mas que Mundungus que en ese momento revisaba el interior del refrigerador.

-¿Mundungus?-llamo Harry

-¿Harry? ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto a Mundungus mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, tenía en la mano una pierna de pollo que parecía especialmente apetitosa

-No… es que me pareció escuchar un ruido extraño

Al otro lado de la cocina justo enfrente de la estufa, en ese momento Harry noto que esta tenía una abolladura pero no dijo nada al respecto, estaba un plato tirado y roto, Harry miro a Mundungus.

-Ha, si bueno, se me cayo, lo iba a reparar pero me dio curiosidad esto- dijo dándole un par de golpes al refrigerador

-¿Encontró algo Mundungus?

-No, todo parece bien-dijo Mundungus con un tono de voz satisfecho-tal vez eran los de la orden, seguro que creyeron que necesitabas diversión y descanso, aunque pensándolo bien debieron de habernos avisado a Figgi y a mi

-Si, es lo mas seguro- respondió Harry escéptico

-Vamos Harry, a estas alturas Figgi ya se habrá comunicado con Dumbledore, no hay nada de que preocuparse

Harry observo a Mundungus detenidamente, este sonreía muy confiado, no como hace rato que aunque también sonreía tenía una leve muestra de preocupación; se le quedo viendo y por un momento le pareció haber visto algo extraño en sus ojos, como si estuvieran ausentes, como si a pesar de que le estuviera viendo en realidad estuviera perdidos en algo mas, pero casi de inmediato desapareció.

-Ya debo de irme, Harry, ya sabes… para decirle a Figgi que no hay peligro aquí, si no estoy seguro que le dará un colapso nervioso-Mundungus se rió de su propio chiste pero en cuanto noto que Harry no reía este se puso serio de nuevo-a menos que quieras que me quede un rato mas

-No, está bien- dijo Harry cortantemente

-¿Estas seguro? Por mi no hay problema

-Seguro

Mundungus partió de la casa y Harry quedo de nuevo solo, el ruido de las mascotas había desaparecido dejando de nuevo a la casa en un silencio sepulcral, se paso todo el día en la sala sentado en el sofá, en ese momento si que extrañaba a Eli; no se dio cuenta cuando la tarde comenzó a caer, solo reacciono cuando escucho el ruido del auto de los Dursley, la tarde se había vuelto roja de nuevo, rápidamente se subió a su cuarto y se encerró en ella, Hedwig había salido y Luna se había escapado de nuevo de su jaula, se agacho para sacarla de debajo de su cama pero no estaba ahí, Harry no se molesto en tratar de regresarla a su lugar y casi sin sentirlo se quedo dormido.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, por un momento le había parecido escuchar algo extraño por eso no se había movido ni un milímetro pero de pronto lo volvió a escuchar, era un cántico muy extraño, sin contar de que la melodía se escuchaba muy cerca de el, tardo un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad pero después de unos segundos noto que no estaba solo en esa habitación, esa era la persona que recitaba el cántico que había despertado a Harry, de un momento a otro Harry se paro de la cama y saco la varita que nuca separaba de el y apunto hacia la persona que estaba con el pero en ese momento ya había desaparecido, sin embargo un rechinido le indico que la persona estaba justo detrás de el y así sin siquiera voltear a ver se tiro al suelo y justo un instante después paso un rayo morado por encima de el, Harry se volteo boca arriba y sin siquiera apuntar lanzo un hechizo.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

El extraño salio despedido por los aires y choco contra la pared, Harry trato de agarrar la varita del desconocido, había quedado tirada a pocos centímetros de el, pero esta salio volando mágicamente a la mano de su dueño, Harry retrocedió dos pasos en el momento preciso ya que un instante después el atacante lanzo un encantamiento que fue a dar donde había estado parado segundos antes, Harry volvió a tomar aliento y lanzo otro ataque.

-_¡Aracne!_

Una larga hebra de algún tipo de hilo plateado y grueso salio de la varita de Harry y sujeto firmemente al desconocido como si de cuerdas se trataran, Harry jalo las cuerdas plateadas, que aun seguían unidas a la varita, y tiro al extraño al suelo, Harry bastante impresionado volvió a tomar aire y ataco.

-_¡Desmaius!_

Pero en el lugar donde estaba el desconocido ahora solo habían las cuerdas vacías, el chorro de luz roja pego contra el suelo haciendo que se cuarteara un poco. Harry volteo buscando a su atacante pero después sintió como la punta de una varita tocaba su espalda, Harry dio un paso para tratar de alejarse de la varita, había alzado las manos, pero en cuanto comenzó a voltearse para ver a su atacante este murmuro un encantamiento, Harry se agacho de nuevo, el impacto del hechizo fue tan fuerte que sintió que una fuerza sorprendente le aventaba hacia delante, Harry rodó por el suelo para tratar de poner una distancia considerable entre el y su atacante, en cuanto se puso de pie pudo ver que su cama había sido completamente destruida, el colchón estaba medio quemado pero en ese instante Harry noto algo que le helo la sangre, debajo de su cama destruida estaba grabada en el suelo la imagen de un ojo, estaba ahí alumbrada de un color rojizo oscuro, como si le estuviera viendo. Harry lo recordó por un momento, lo había visto antes… en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry volteo buscando al extraño pero de pronto una fuerza mágica hizo que saliera despedido chocando contra la pared, sus lentes cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, Harry pudo vislumbrar borrosamente su varita a unos escasos centímetros de el, con un rápido movimiento se aventó por su varita y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos trato de atacar pero esta vez el desconocido fue mas rápido.

-_¡Expelliar…_

_-¡Impacto!_

Harry sintió un tremendo golpe en el hombro derecho que le hizo soltar la varita, dolorido cayo de rodillas sujetándose el hombro herido y tratando de ver a su contrincante pero este era muy alto ya que su cara estaba oculta en las penumbras. Estaba cansado pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se había defendido, se había defendido mejor que nunca, tal y como lo había hecho siempre que tenía que hacerlo por eso se sentía orgulloso, pero aún así había perdido. Miro la varita que ahora le apuntaba directo a la cara

_He perdido_ alcanzo a pensar instantes antes de recibir el ataque de lleno

_-¡Desmaius!

* * *

_Hablando con el autor: Se que pude haber escrito algo mejor, pero supongo que para ser el cuarto capitulo no estuvo mal. ayer estuve hablando con uno de mis amigos ¿y saben que me pregunto? bueno fuer mas o menos asi... ¿que diablos es un death ether? en tonces la verdad me golpeo duramente, no muchos saben que es eso, bueno para los que no lo sepan un death ether es la denominacion correcta de un mortifago (osea que es en ingles) mientras que estuve revisando los capitulos que heh hecho me di cuenta de algo mas que se me había pasado... wormtail ¿Que demonios es eso? es el nombre en ingles de colagusano. me gustaria agradecerle a carri potter ya que me ha estado leyendo y felicitando (es una indirecta para quienes no lo saben)

ya dije que esperaba algo mas de mi mismo al ahora de hacer este capitulo pero bueno... las prisas, los deberes del colegio y demas cosas me quitan la inspiracion a la hora de escribir o algunas veces me dan mas por ejemplo... ya escribi el capitulo 7, si que me salio algo extraño pero ¿Quien diría que uno puede ponerse tan loco despues de tres dias de no dormir? aprendi una leccion de todo esto... nunca dejar la tarea para la ultima hora y antes de ponerme a escribir descansar por lo menos una hora... !uno puede escribir tantas incuerencias!

por mi parte es todo. espero que me sigan leyendo ynos vemos hasta dentro de quince dias.

AGIO!!


	5. La madriguera abatida

CAPITULO V. LA MADRIGUERA ABATIDA

Harry sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados a pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo de estar despierto pero un enorme cansancio lo forzaba a permanecer acostado, sin embargo después de unos segundos mas sintió que algo mordía suavemente sus dedos, como si lo estuvieran probando para saber si era comestible, el cerebro de Harry comenzó a funcionar mas rápidamente, una horrible sensación de desesperación comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que debía pararse para comenzar a repartir golpes a todo aquel que se le acercara, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de por que; cambio de posición para poder dormir mas cómodamente pero en ese momento el mordisqueo se volvió mas agresivo y unos momentos mas Harry se levanto agitando el dedo tratando de quitarse aquella cosa que le mordía fuertemente la mano.

-¡Luna!-rugió Harry-¡Suéltame de una &/() vez!

Harry aventó a Luna a una de las esquinas de su habitación y la vio correr a esconderse dentro de armario donde, Harry noto, Hedwig se encontraba ausente. Harry se sentó en su cama para examinarse el dedo mordisqueado, no era nada grave, ni siquiera sangraba, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente adolorido, no solo de los dedos si no también de todo el cuerpo… y un poco del orgullo, sin contar con el enorme dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Tomo sus lentes y contemplo su habitación, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien ahí, tomo su varita que estaba en su buró y salio de la habitación, abajo los Dursley ya estaban desayunando; Harry se detuvo al entrar a la cocina, un extraño sentimiento de deja-vu le llego de lleno y de pronto le llego el recuerdo de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-He… ¿Buenos días?-saludo Harry dubitativamente

Ninguno de los Dursley respondió y Harry tomo su respectivo lugar un poco aliviado por esa falta de cortesía, esta vez estaba seguro de que en verdad eran los tres mezquinos que el conocía aunque de pronto le llego una duda a la cabeza, ¿por que diablos había olvidado de pronto lo de los Dursley falsos? Era raro pero solo pudo excusarse pensando en que como no le habían hecho daño no era para tomarlo en serio, era como había dicho Eli: _tal vez fueron los de la orden, debieron haber pensado que necesitabas un descanso de estos muggle._ Harry comenzó a comer recordando que debía de practicar la occlumancia fuera o no regresar Eli a Privet drive, después de todo si Dumbledore le había enviado a Eli con esas intenciones era seguro que aún en Hogwarts le siguieran enseñando hasta perfeccionarlo ¿y quien era mejor en eso que Snape? Aunque claro eso era según Dumbledore, no quería que Snape volviera a entrar en su mente por eso debía de practicar tal y como lo había dicho Eli antes de… Harry de pronto sintió que el pedazo de carne que se había llevado a su boca en vez de bajar a su estomago iba a para a su nariz, comenzó a toser tratando de tragar la comida.

-¡Mastica bien idiota!-rugió tío Vernon si dejar de leer su periódico

Harry tomo agua tratando de aliviar el ardor que sentía en la garganta, se había dado cuenta de algo extraño… ¡¡Eli no estaba el día anterior cuando sucedió lo de los Dursley falsos!!, el se había marchado de Privet drive dos días antes. Se levanto de la mesa confundido y mientras que disimulaba que lavaba su plato, aunque todavía tenía mucha comida en el, trato de recordar quien había dicho la excusa, cerro los ojos y forzó su memoria pero lo único que pudo ver fue una fea imagen de los tres Dursley combinados en una persona, algo terrible para el ya que si, según el, había algo peor que tres Dursley era verlos combinados. Se retiro asustado a su habitación, muy asustado, eso si que no era normal, ahora que lo meditaba le faltaban muchos recuerdos del día pasado, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba pero no podía ser bueno. Se entretuvo mirando hacía la ventana pensando que justo en ese momento le iría muy bien la compañía de Hedwig pero eso le hizo recordar a Luna, no la había metido a su jaula y si no lo hacía ahora estaba seguro que en cualquier momento podría escaparse del cuarto, no le agradaba la idea de que cualquiera de los Dursley se encontrara con ella.

-Ven acá Luna-susurro Harry poniéndose los guantes de piel de dragón y metiéndose, con mucho cuidado, debajo de su cama-sal, ya es hora de comer

Pero en ese momento se escucho un jadeo y el ruido de algo suave al caer al suelo, Harry salio confundido y vio que la ropa que había dentro de su armario se agitaba nerviosamente, miro su cama y después de pararse levanto el colchón de su cama para asegurarse que Luna no estaba ahí. No había nada fuera de lo común pero en cuanto Harry comenzó a bajar el colchón lo subió de nuevo: la tabla floja de debajo de la cama estaba a unos centímetros del agujero que debía estar cubriendo y además había algunas fotos mágicas, que sobresalían del álbum (que le había regalado Hagrid) también tirado, se agacho para recogerlas pero en cuanto levantó el álbum algo mas llamo su atención, la madera que estaba debajo de su álbum estaba cuarteada y ligeramente quemada se agacho aun mas para observarlo mejor pero el ruido que hacía Luna dentro de su armario lo regreso al mundo real, metió las fotos al hueco del piso y levanto el álbum.

Después de acomodar el colchón se acerco al armario pero en cuanto toco la ropa salio disparada Luna que tenía en sus mandíbulas una túnica de Harry totalmente mordida e inservible, lo que hizo que Harry olvidara el misterio de la falta de memoria y la extraña condición en que estaba su piso.

Se entretuvo el resto del día consultando su viejo tomo del_ monstruoso libro de los monstruos_ buscando algún dato que le permitiera manejar mejor a Luna, su Jerco. Encontró bastante información de la raza de Luna pero no era nada que le sirviera para evitar su hiperactividad.

**JERCO**

**PERTENECE A LA FAMILIA DE LOS LAGARTOS; ESTAS RAZA EN ESPECIAL ES MUY RARA YA QUE ES MUY RESERVADA ANTE LAS RAZAS HUMANOIDES, DE ACTITUD MUY AGRESIVA SOLO SE DEJAN VER POR ALGÚN HUMANO ANTES DE ARROJARSE A SU GARGANTA PARA BEBER DE SU SANGRE HASTA QUE ESTA SE AGOTE.**

**SOLO EXISTE UNA RAZA DE JERCOS QUE NO SON MORTALES PARA LOS HUMANOS. ESTAS SON UNA CRUZA DE JERCO CON ALGÚN OTRO ANIMAL, EN SU MAYORÍA PREFIEREN SERPIENTES, LO QUE HACE IMPOSIBLE SABER CUAL ES UN JERCO DE SANGRE PURA O UN JERCO MESTIZO, AUNQUE LA MAYORÍA DE ESTOS PRESENTAN MUTACIONES EXTRAÑAS COMO LA AUSENCIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE SUS EXTREMIDADES LA APARICIÓN DE ALAS O INCLUSO LA AUSENCIA TOTAL DE CABEZA; ESTAS MUTACIONES VAN VARIANDO DEPENDIENDO DE LA CRUZA DEL ANIMAL.**

Harry se alegro de que Hagrid no le enviara un Jerco de sangre pura, aunque algo le dijo que el de sangre pura le parecería más tierno a su gigante amigo. Ojeo de nuevo su libro y se detuvo interesado en la información de una raza muy interesante, aunque tenía ese libro desde hace mas de tres años nunca lo había leído con interés como en ese momento.

**WALIMAY**

**ESTE ANIMAL, UNO DE LOS MAS RAROS ENTRE LA RAZA DE LOS ANIMAL METAMORPHOS, TIENE LA HABILIDAD DE CONSEGUIR CAMBIAR SU FORMA A TODO TIPO DE ANIMAL SEA MÁGICO O NO, EXTREMADAMENTE FIEL A SU AMO SOLO DEJA VER SU VERDADERA FORMA A SU DUEÑO, AL TENER LA HABILIDAD DE CAMBIAR A TODA CLASE DE ESPECIE PUEDE HABLAR UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE IDIOMAS.**

**A PESAR DE QUE NO PUEDE COPIAR LAS PROPIEDADES MÁGICAS DE LOS ANIMALES A QUE EMULA SU PELAJE, EL VERDADERO, TIENE UN BUEN USO EN LAS POCIONES PARA TRANSFIGURARSE. ESTE ANIMAL ES ORIGINARIO DEL…**

Pero Harry no siguió leyendo, por una extraña razón ese animal le hacía pensar en la señora Figg, no sabía por que si ella tan solo era su loca vecina, siempre odio de ella el olor de col hervida de su casa, no tenía nada que ver con el, en realidad no sabía por que la había recordado… afortunadamente no había tenido que ser cuidado por ella desde que entro a Hogwarts, ni siquiera la había tenido que ver desde entonces. Para el fin de la tarde ya había olvidado incluso la nota del Walimay y de que en ese momento desde la ventana uno le vigilaba con la forma de un cuervo negro.

Dos días después se encontraba en la arboleda, donde solía entrenar con Eli, tratando de enseñarle algún truco a Luna pero lo único que había aprendido hasta ese día era a no tratar de morder o arrancar alguna cosa a Harry, en realidad solo sacaba a Luna para entretenerse ya que estaba tan aburrido sin Hedwig que lo único que le divertía era ver a Luna perseguir a las ardillas que había alrededor

-Parece que ya te llevas bien con el-Harry escucho un voz muy conocida

-¡Eli!-exclamo al ver a su amigo frente a el-¡regresaste!

-Claro, te dije que volvería- Eli vestía la misma ropa que llevaba cuando se fue pero mucho mas gastada, se quito la chaqueta y le mostró a Harry su brazo totalmente recuperado. Luna se acerco a el y puso sus patas delanteras en sus piernas mientras que saltaba para intentar lamer la cara de Eli- vaya es una sorpresa que no intentes matarme, pequeño

-Es pequeña, se llama Luna-afirmo Harry contento de ver a su amigo-veo que te curaste bastante bien

-No fue fácil- dijo Eli mientras que cargaba a Luna esta solo se restregó en su pecho como si de un perro se tratara, uno muy feo-tuve que expulsar todo mi poder. Pero mejor vayamos a casa se esta volviendo noche

Harry y Eli regresaron a casa y ahí los Dursley, o mas bien tía Petunia, le dieron la bienvenida, los dos amigos entraron a la habitación de Harry pero Eli de pronto noto que había algo cambiado, sin embargo para aparentar su reacción pregunto por Hedwig.

-Salio pero no ha regresado-contesto Harry un poco triste- creo que esta celosa por Luna, además desde que rompiste su jaula, ha estado muy malhumorada

-Ho, es cierto, deja que la repare- Eli intento usar su magia para reparar la jaula sin embargo esta solo tembló un momento y después se quedo inmóvil, Eli dio un suspiro-vaya así que todavía no puedo

¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Harry

-Ya te dije, expulse mis poderes, todos, por eso ahora me cuesta trabajo volver a controlarlos… creo que estaré así por algunos años

-¿Perdiste tus poderes?

-Solo están débiles. Pero ya se fortalecerán tarde o temprano, solo espero que sea temprano

Eli se acerco a la jaula para examinar cuanta mejora tenía pero en cuanto la toco se desvaneció junto con la jaula. Luna se safo de los brazos de Harry y comenzó a olfatear insistentemente en el lugar donde había desaparecido Eli, Harry también lo busco en toda la habitación y fuera de ella, no olvidaba que había convivido con los gemelos Weasley, era posible que estos le contagiaran su extraño sentido del humor. Media hora después, mientras que Harry esperaba sentado en su cama con Luna en su regazo, Eli volvió a aparecer con la jaula en sus manos, estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad de nieve y temblaba demasiado. Este fue con Harry y le entrego bruscamente la jaula.

-Espero que la disfrute-dijo entre temblores-ya recordé por que odio el frió, hazme un espacio

-Vas a mojar mi cama-respondió Harry sonriendo al ver la expresión de su amigo

-No me importa hace mucho frió- Eli se acostó en la cama de Harry y se cubrió con las cobijas totalmente, dándole un aspecto de estar dentro de un capullo- hoy no hay entrenamiento, estar en el polo norte me canso mucho

-Hiciste un _traslador_ por error ¿verdad?

-Si, tuve que repara tu jaula veinte veces antes de poder hacer otro-dijo mientras que se enrollaba más en las cobijas- ahora Hedwig no se puede quejar

Harry se recostó en el suelo y se puso a hojear el álbum que había guardado debajo de la cama, había muchas fotos que le habían tomado en sus años anteriores en Hogwarts, se entretuvo toda la noche viéndolas… eran los buenos tiempo, pensó Harry, cuando el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban mas de la media noche, se acurruco a un lado de la cama, en el piso y se quedo dormido. Eli despertó al día siguiente todavía muy cansado pero su característico buen humor había vuelto y después de pasar un agradable, y por ende extraño, desayuno ambos salieron para continuar el entrenamiento, Harry se quejo mucho ya que el clima que tenían ese día era terriblemente caluroso. Aun dentro del numero cuatro de Privet drive se sentía apunto de derretirse.

-Por hoy haremos a un lado la occlumancia-informo Eli mientras que se escondían en unos arbustos de un parque muy transitado- empezaremos con la legeremancia. Primero muéstrame lo que puedes hacer

-¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?- dijo Harry sorprendido por la forma en que se lo pedía Eli- no se como hacerlo, además no puedo usar magia fuera del colegio

-Claro que sabes como hacerlo-respondió Eli-no puedes aprender un hechizo sin experimentar su fuerza y sus consecuencias, tu lo has hecho mucho por eso es que tu ya estas listo para hacer el hechizo, todo lo tienes aquí-dijo Eli tocándose la sien derecha con el dedo índice-y con respecto a la magia, Dumbledore arreglo eso, todo este verano puedes usar magia sin recibir represalias, bueno… mientras que no lo hagas frente a muggles

-¿Ah? ¿Es cierto?-preguntó Harry y se puso a meditar un momento para después sacar su varita y apuntar a Eli, que en ese momento estaba en cuclillas espiando a través del arbusto- _Locomotor mortis_

Eli fue afectado de inmediato por el maleficio y después cayo de espaldas, el chico le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Harry pero este solo veía al cielo de forma distraída, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero después de unos segundos sonrío. Era verdad, podía utilizar magia.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-preguntó irritado Eli

-Era para probar si era cierto-contesto Harry inocentemente- si no fuera así ya me habría llegado una lechuza además de que fue también por no habérmelo dicho antes ¿Te imaginas cuanto tiempo me habría ahorrado al hacer el aseo de haber sabido esto?

-Nunca me preguntaste si podías utilizarla-respondió Eli- quítame esto de una vez

Harry río por mucho tiempo al ver a Eli tratando de pararse con la piernas unidas ya que todavía no podía utilizar correctamente su magia, cuando le quito el hechizo ambos se pusieron a espiar a través del arbusto, Eli se paso mucho tiempo hablándole sobre los principios de la legeremancia y después de un largo silencio eligió a una muchacha que había ido a sentarse debajo de un árbol para leer un grueso libro.

-¿Estas loco? No pienso leerle la mente a Florence-respondió Harry indignado y a la vez sorprendido por la Florence que estaba viendo en ese momento, a pesar de que por el calor de día ella llevaba unos pantalones sumamente pegados y una blusa muy escotada esta carecía de su presencia sensual y en vez de eso mostraba un conducta que a Harry le pareció casi inocente, por un momento sintió que casi olvidaba los años de tortura por parte de ella y se sintió muy atraído a la joven, además de que le parecía muy extraño verla leer atentamente ese libro tan grueso- se ve muy rara así, me impresiona

-¿Ves? Te dije que la señorita Florence no era como te la imaginabas-sonrió Eli-te presento a la verdadera Florence, ¿verdad que es en realidad muy linda?

-Se que sonara muy mal pero en realidad no esperaba que siquiera supiera leer

-Esa es la razón por lo que es malo juzgar a las personas por su aspecto-dijo Eli viendo analíticamente a Florence- es insegura en realidad por sus gustos y toma otra conducta para cubrir su verdadero yo, lo que la hace sentir realmente sola. Es por eso que al socializar utiliza más una ligera seducción que sus verdaderos gustos y sentimientos

-Ya, no es necesario que me des cursos de psicología-objetó Harry sintiéndose algo culpable-¿como es que debo utilizar ese hechizo?

-Solo hazlo y ya, pero recuerda debes utilizar tu determinación, voluntad y enfoque

Harry apunto a Florence con su varita sintiéndose nervioso y culpable por lo que iba a hacer, sentía que era una invasión a su intimidad, y si lo meditaba en realidad lo era, no podía introducirse a la mente de alguien sin su permiso; bajo un poco la varita pero sintió la insistente mirada de Eli y con un sentimiento de mucha culpa lanzo el hechizo.

-_Leggeremens-_susurro

Una oleada de recuerdos lo invadió, se sentía extraño al estar al otro lado de esa sensación y ese recorrido de recuerdos, en muchos se pudo ver a si mismo siendo perseguido por Florence y Duddley, pero cuando llego a unos más recientes pudo notar que en verdad Florence muchas veces se sentía sola, en uno pudo ver como Duddley era en realidad la única persona que le hacía sentir especial, la respetaba además de que la hacía sentir como una mujer hecha y derecha… al contrario de cómo se sentía en su casa… de cómo la trataban sus padres… como una basura.

-_Finite incantatem_

Harry cayo exhausto al suelo mientras jadeaba, acostado trataba de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, poco a poco se levanto, Eli no le ayudo si no que solo veía a través del arbusto con una mirada de interés.

-Visto algo que no debías ¿verdad?-pregunto Eli

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Eli le indico que también mirara lo mismo que el, en ese momento Florence se encontraba acostada con los brazos cubriéndose la cara y por la forma en que respiraba, Harry supuso que estaba llorando.

-¿La lastime?-preguntó incrédulo

-Solo en su alma-contesto sin sonreír-así que si… y mucho, debiste de salir cuando viste todo eso.

-No es que no quisiera, simplemente no supe como-dijo Harry defendiéndose-¿Va a estar bien?

-Si, se le pasara pronto-dijo Eli- pensara que simplemente los recordó sin razón y lo único que perdurara será un dolor de cabeza que le durara una semana. Vamonos

-¿Por que no mejor me pusiste a leer tu mente?-pregunto Harry caminando junto a Eli sintiéndose mal por Florence- hubiera sido mejor, me abrías podido detener en el momento que quisieras

-No hubieras podido leerme-contesto Eli- mi mente tiene su propio sistema de seguridad

Ambos chicos regresaron a casa y entraron al cuarto, lo primero que hizo Harry fue buscar a Hedwig pero esta todavía no regresaba.

-Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por Hedwig

-Tranquilo estoy seguro que esta bien-sonrió Eli-ya después nos encargaremos de eso, ahora en guardia, Harry

Harry volteo al escuchar a Eli decir eso pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar por que inmediatamente sintió el golpe del hechizo y a pesar de que puso toda su fuerza para resistir los embates de Eli este pudo atravesar la barrera. Harry comenzó a ver imágenes de su vida delante de sus ojos pero apenas unos instantes después hizo retroceder a Eli aunque antes de eso Harry logro ver algo que no le parecía conocido, el peleando contra un desconocido en su cuarto, Harry impresionado por aquella imagen hizo desaparecer a propósito la barrera que impedía a Eli entrar de lleno en su mente. Inmediatamente empezó a ver varias imágenes que no le eran conocidas, además de una sensación de desconcierto, pero la que mas le impacto fue la de un ojo, un ojo debajo de su cama. De pronto sintió como caía al suelo victima de un tremendo dolor en la cicatriz.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Respóndeme!-Eli estaba inclinado sobre el con una expresión asustada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Harry completamente adolorido

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber ¿Qué era eso?

-No lo se, no recuerdo nada de eso-Harry observo la expresión de Eli-¿crees que eso paso? ¿La pelea con ese tipo y los Dursley falsos?

Eli se levanto y fue directo a la cama alzando el colchón y viendo debajo de el.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó sin voltear a verlo

-No

-Será mejor que descanses-dijo Eli sonriendo-fue el cansancio y nada mas, mira no hay nada aquí abajo

-Pero…-susurro parándose junto a el confundido-hice magia y tu me dijiste que desde que empezó el verano podía hacerla, eso pudo haber pasado

-Claro que no Harry, lo sabríamos

Eli bajo el colchón, parecía que en verdad no creía que algo así pasara… en realidad parecía divertido por tan solo pensar en ello, pero Harry pudo ver algo que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón… una cuarteadora en el piso y con señas de quemaduras.

-Tal vez lo soñaste-murmuro Eli-hay que dormir ya, estoy muy cansado

-Si, es lo mejor-respondió Harry viéndolo fríamente, sin saber por que no le menciono esa cuarteadora, por alguna extraña razón no sentía confianza hacía Eli en ese momento-buenas noches Eli, descansa-dijo Harry seriamente mientras que se acostaba pero de pronto una idea le hizo incorporarse-¡Oye! Pudiste haberme matado con ese _Leggeremens-_dijo indignado

-Tenía que revisarte-dijo Eli ya se había sentado en su lugar de costumbre, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sonreía ampliamente- supongo que era un riesgo que tenía que tomar

-Pero a mi no me parece-dijo Harry molesto y se acostó dándole la espalda a Eli- espero que termines de nuevo en el polo norte

-Descansa, Harry-respondió Eli pero ya no sonreía, estaba pensando en ese recuerdo que había visto, no le molestaba que aquel extraño hubiera atacado a Harry, después de todo si el estaba ahí era por que le había ganado, si no que solo había una persona capaz de atravesar las defensas que tenía Privet drive ¿que haría el ahí? el dolor de cicatriz de Harry solo indicaba algo, un _obliviate_ mal hecho…o por ser Harry la misma cicatriz había protegido del hechizo al muchacho, aunque sea un poco…pero… ¿Por qué solo querría borrarle la memoria?- buenas noches

* * *

Cuando Eli despertó vio inmediatamente a Harry pero este no estaba en su cama, se paro inmediatamente y se puso en guardia, debía de admitirlo, el recuerdo de Harry lo había puesto muy nervioso, salio de la habitación y bajo a la sala y desde las escaleras vio a Harry inclinado viendo la parte baja de la estufa. Eli se acerco a Harry y se quedo junto a el en silencio, Harry volteo a verlo y le sonrío.

-Buenos días

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Eli, noto rápidamente que había una abolladura en la estufa pero aparento no verla, había visto eso mismo en uno de los recuerdos de Harry

-Viendo si necesita ser limpiada-dijo Harry sin dejar de ver la abolladura

-Después de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho aquí esta casa no necesitara ser limpiada por un buen tiempo-dijo tratando sonreír sin lograrlo

Ambos chicos actuaron normalmente, lo hicieron lo mas posible por que hasta los Dursley notaron que algo iba mal, ambos chicos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas furtivas, y en cuanto a Harry se trataba eran unas muy sospechosas. Eli estaba seguro que Harry sospechaba algo y de el también pero si estaba pasando lo que el sospechaba era mejor no decírselo, no estaba seguro de que estaría haciendo ese tipo en Privet drive pero si en realidad era el, en el recuerdo de Harry no se veía su cara, significaba que iba a pasar algo muy bueno o algo muy malo y Harry lo sabía. Ambos jóvenes regresaron al cuarto, Harry estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, Eli sabía algo y no quería decirlo, tenía que saber la verdad después de todo el que Eli fuera un hechicero con suficiente poder como para matarlo cinco veces antes de siquiera pudiera caer al suelo no significaba que fuera alguien superior a el como para ocultarle información que le concernía, pero esa idea desapareció en cuanto vio a su querida lechuza Hedwig en su cama acostada y muy maltrecha esta les miraba exhausta y con un periódico en el pico.

-¡Hedwig!-exclamo Harry y corrió a examinar a su lechuza-¿Pero que te pasó?

-Descuida, esta bien-dijo Eli examinándola- solo necesita descanso

Harry observo el periódico que llevaba en el pico y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Me trajiste el periódico por la fuerza ¿No?-dijo Harry observando que las heridas que tenía parecían mas de una pelea contra otra lechuza que de algún ataque de las defensas que tenía Privet drive- te peleaste con otra lechuza para traerme esto ¿No?

-Esta celosa por Luna-comento Eli- es por eso que te trajo esto, te esta demostrando que ella es mejor

Hedwig lo vio con una especie de reproche pero al ver a su amo pareció que le miraba haciéndole entender que lo volvería a hacer si era necesario para demostrar lo buena que era. En ese momento salio Luna de entre las cobijas y salto a olfatear a Hedwig con insistencia, esta giro los ojos y voló hacía su jaula como queriendo alejarse del intruso. Ambos chicos rieron.

-Solo trataba demostrarte que ella es mejor-dijo Eli viendo cono Hedwig les daba la espalda y se tapaba con una ala para dormir una buena siesta-pero lee el periódico, Harry, estoy seguro que tardo días en tan solo conseguirlo, sin contar que debió de haber peleado con muchas lechuzas por el

-Lo se, por eso ella es la mejor-dijo Harry e inmediatamente se escucho un fuerte gorgojeo de Hedwig que le daba la razón

Harry abrió el _the Prophet_ y leyó el encabezado, Eli escuchó como Harry lanzaba un suspiro seguramente por una mala noticia pero de pronto escuchó como soltaba una exclamación de terror y vio que comenzaba a leer frenéticamente el _the Prophet_, Eli se sentó junto a el y comenzó a leerlo también, no era que no le importara, era algo grave, pero Harry ya debería de saber que cosas así pasarían pronto, leyó de nuevo el encabezado para saber que era lo que le había afectado tanto.

**LAS CINCO MARCAS TENEBROSAS ALUMBRAN EL CIELO**

**UN ATAQUE CONFUSO DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO**

Después de leer un poco del artículo se sintió mas confundido, Harry parecía estar buscando algo en especial.

-¿Pasa algo?

Harry no le contesto, volteo la página y miro atentamente un pequeño recuadro en donde aparecían muchos nombres de magos

-Por Merlín-susurro Harry- Ron, no

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto más preocupado

-Esto-dijo Harry aventándole el periódico, acto seguido comenzó a caminar nerviosamente y con una cara muy asustado. Eli leyó el recuadro, eran victimas de la marcas tenebrosas que habían aparecido en la noche anterior, eran demasiadas, centenas si no es que miles, eso lo perturbo pero supuso que no era lo que había asustado a Harry, leyó las cuatro ultimas familia que estaban en sección de asesinados o desaparecidos y encontró un apellido que le pareció muy familiar- ¿Estos me suenan…-murmuro tratando de recordar y de pronto lo recordó _Weasley´s el es Eli, Eli ellos son los Weasley´s _–no puede ser

Los Weasley estaban en ese recuadro con la leyenda de desaparecidos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto Harry-¡tengo que hacer algo!-camino mas deprisa y pateo desesperado la pared-¡tengo que ir a buscarlos!

-Harry, cálmate hay que pensar-dijo Eli parándose

-¡Tu cálmate yo me voy a buscarlos!-dijo Harry abriendo su baúl y sacando su escoba-¡Son los Weasley! ¡Lo más cercanos a una familia para mí!

-Te he dicho que te calmes-dijo Eli parándose entre la puerta y Harry-no estas pensando bien

-¡APÁRTATE!-rugió Harry y tratando de hacerlo a un lado

-¿Y que vas a hacer Harry? ¿Dónde los vas a buscar?-dijo Eli mientras que lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, Harry hizo lo mismo- ¿QUE TE HE ESTADO ENSEÑANDO? ¡PIENSA! NO SOLO ES PARA LA OCCLUMANCIA-Harry respiraba nerviosamente y medito tratando de pensar claramente- ¡PIENSA! ¿DONDE LOS VAS A BUSCAR Y COMO VAS A LLEGAR ALLÁ?

-Por la red flu-dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarse pero era casi imposible, había leído tan solo una parte del artículo y en cuanto había leído que entre los lugares atacados estaba la dirección de la madriguera… ¡era imposible! No podía ser, ¡los Weasley no!-debo de ir a la madriguera, Ginny me dijo que la chimenea iba a estar conectada

-Bien- dijo Eli y lo soltó-tus polvos flu, rápido

Harry saco los polvos flu que le había dado Ginny del baúl y ambos bajaron a la sala, no se había dado cuenta pero en verdad había gritado muy alto, los tres Dursley se habían dado cuenta y ahora miraban algo aprensivos hacia arriba, Harry y Eli se acercaron a la chimenea sin siquiera mirar a los Dursley pero en cuanto Vernon noto que Harry llevaba en la mano su varita su rostro enrojeció y comenzó a gritar.

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES CON ESA COSA!

Harry volteo y le apunto malencarado con la varita pero Eli le bajo el brazo de inmediato.

-No estas pensando-regaño a Harry-yo me encargo de ellos tu vete

-¿No vienes?-pregunto Harry

-No, solo te concierne a ti esto-dijo Eli sonriendo y volteando a ver a los Dursley- recuerda, piensa y ten cuidado con lo que haces. _Madame _¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos a tomar un rico té verde, es delicioso pero desde mi punto de vista el de naranja es mejor-le dijo Eli a tía Peunia

Harry observo como Eli distraía a los Dursley y le sonrío agradecido.

-_¡Incendio!-_dijo Harry y después hecho los polvos al fuego que inmediatamente puso verde, salto dentro de la chimenea gritando la dirección del lugar al que deseaba ir- ¡La madriguera!

Se vio envuelto entre llamas y sintió la sensación ya conocida de mareo al ver como pasaba por un largo conducto de chimeneas girando sin parar, hasta que después sintió como era expulsado por una de las muchas salidas que había pero al salir sus pies chocaron contra algo tirado en el suelo y cayo de bruces al piso. Harry se levanto magullado y colocándose las gafas en su lugar, aunque después deseo no haberlo hecho.

Sintió que su estomago había desaparecido. Las paredes de la madriguera había sido derribadas y ahora se podía ver el exterior que tampoco mostraba un panorama muy alentador, los mubles estaban totalmente destrozados, el sillón en el que el señor Weasley normalmente se sentaba había sido quemado, camino hacía la salida… en el camino piso trozos del espejo que alguna vez le riño por tener la camisa desfajada. En el patio estaban los cuerpos de los gnomos con viseras de fuera y muy cerca de el estaba un árbol totalmente quemado y en sus ramas colgados los animales totalmente desollados, que alguna vez pertenecieron a los Weasley.

No podía creerlo. El lugar al que tanto quería había sido totalmente destruido. La madriguera había sucumbido.


	6. Pelirrojos

CAPITULO VI.- PELIRROJOS

Camino sobre todo el escombro de lo que alguna vez había sido la madriguera el lugar que, después de Hogwarts, había llegado a ser un hogar para el. Resbalo al pisar lo que tiempo antes había sido el sillón en el que solía sentarse el señor Weasley pero ahora no quedaba nada de el, se pregunto que le habría pasado a el pero ese pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estomago, aun que no quería se imagino al señor Weasley siendo torturado junto a sus hijos… tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar pensar en la señora Weasley. Piso algo que parecía ser el espejo que siempre le reñía por llevar el cabello desordenado, aunque salio al patio no encontró nada que le sugiriera el paradero de los Weasley, después de dar unos pasos más pudo ver un horrible panorama, todos los gnomos que solían vivir en el patio de los Weasley habían sido volteados de adentro hacía afuera y sus entrañas había sido esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-¡RON!-grito Harry -¡SEÑORES WEASLEY!

No hubo respuesta y desanimado volvió a entrar a la destruida madriguera, se le comenzó a hacer extraño que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar ¿Qué no debería de estar lleno el lugar de aurores o sanadores? Debería de estar repleto de personas investigando el lugar o buscando a los habitantes de esa casa pero estaba completamente desierto, se acerco a las escaleras destruidas y con un movimiento de su varita las reparo, o al menos las regreso a su lugar por que en cuanto puso el pie en ellas rechinaron amenazadoramente; el piso superior estaba en peores condiciones que la planta baja, aunque parecía casi imposible, entro al cuarto mas cercano esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que le diera pistas acerca del paradero de los Weasley pero no había nada. Por los detalles femeninos supuso que era de Ginny, este no había sido quemado como la mayoría de la casa pero parecía que en verdad se habían empeñado especialmente en destruir esa habitación. La siguiente que reviso fue la de los gemelos que estaba totalmente incinerada, si alguien hubiera estado dentro era muy dudoso que hubiera podido sobrevivir. Golpeo con fuerza la pared, sentía una horrible impotencia, cualquier cosa que haya pasado en ese lugar el no había podido prevenirlo por que estaba oculto en Privet drive ¿Qué no se suponía que el era quien debía prevenir estas cosas? ¿Qué había estado haciendo mientras la madriguera era destruida? No había hecho nada. Salio y se acerco a la habitación que el compartía con su mejor amigo, dudo un poco ante la puerta cerrada que estaba frente a el pero entro tratando de no imaginarse lo que podría haber dentro; no estaba muy diferente a la de los gemelos pero algo le llamo la atención, la cama incinerada temblaba como si alguien estuviera debajo de ella, Harry recordó las veces en que había tenido que sacar a Luna de debajo de su cama.

-¿Quién los ayudo a bajar?-Harry escucho una voz muy conocida que provenía debajo de la cama- no se enojen, ya les dije que de todas formas mama iba a tirar esos tontos inventos suyos

La persona que estaba debajo de la cama, era un pelirrojo con la cara bastante sucia del polvo y cenizas, por un momento forzó la vista para ver bien a Harry pero en cuanto este lo reconoció mostró una cara de espanto y se incorporo de inmediato, tenía la ropa igual de sucia que la cara y la túnica rota en varias partes.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo Ron al ver al joven mago delante de el

-¿Estas bien Ron?-dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo y mirándolo bien para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada- tus papas… y tus hermanos ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Ron- deberías de estar en tu casa

-Vine a verte-respondió Harry exasperado – a ver como estaban todos. No me iba a quedar en privet drive sin hacer nada. Pero ¿Qué te paso?

-No me paso nada solo estuve buscando algo salvable ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo?-pregunto Ron aunque al ver el rostro irritado de Harry titubeo un poco y mejor respondió a Harry sus preguntas- todos estamos bien, no estábamos aquí cuando sucedió

Ante la noticia de que ningún Weasley había sido herido se sintió mas tranquilo y le contó a Ron como es que se había enterado de la caída de la madriguera y de cómo es que había llegado al lugar. Ron se mostró un poco molesto al escuchar que Ginny había dejado la chimenea de Harry conectada a la red flu, aunque no por las razones que Harry pensó.

-Esa niña-gruño Ron- de haber sabido te hubiera ido a visitar a tu casa ¿sabes cuanto tiempo tarde en limpiar la cocina? ¡Termine ayer! Y vienen los death eather a acabar mi trabajo

Harry sonrió al escuchar la protesta de su amigo, al menos sabía que en verdad estaba bien. Ron le contó que sus papas habían tenido que hacer una misión muy especial para la orden y que los habían dejado en la casa de Bill para que este los cuidara, el y Ginny habían hecho una rabieta tan grande que la habitación de Percy había quedado llena de muchos insecto asquerosos (lo cual a nadie, excepto la señora Weasley, le importo ya que Percy había abandonado el hogar hace mucho tiempo) pero afortunadamente la señora Weasley los había obligado a ir, a Ron le dio un escalofrío al pensar lo que hubiera pasado de no haber obedecido a su madre.

-Ven, acompáñame-dijo Ron saliendo del cuarto y caminando hacía las escaleras del ático- Fred y George están atrapados en el ático, las escaleras se desmoronaron y ahora no pueden bajar

-¡Harry!-gritaron los gemelos al unísono al ver al chico, ambos estaban en el hueco que llevaban al ático, era considerablemente alto y por eso no se habían atrevido a bajar- ¡nuestro salvador!-exclamo Fred- buscábamos a Leger y nos quedamos atrapados

-¿Leger?-pregunto Harry confundido

-El fantasma-respondió apesadumbrado Ron- les dije que era obvio que los death eather lo desaparecieran

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!- exclamo ofendido George

-¡Si!-dijo Fred- nuestro querido compañero de bromas no puede tener ese feo destino. Pero dejemos eso después, ¿no les he dicho que le temo a las alturas?

-¿Y como es que jugabas al quidditch?-pregunto Harry divertido al ver la expresión de Fred

-Soy una persona muy difícil-contesto con voz queda-se los explicaría con mucho gusto de no ser que si no bajo de inmediato de aquí necesitare una muda de pantalones

-¿Por qué no se aparecen aquí abajo?-pregunto Harry

-Ya no nos podemos aparecer dentro de la casa… recuerda que tiene hechizos protectores nuevos… pensándolo bien abra que demandar a los que los pusieron, no sirvieron de nada-dijo George

Harry utilizo su varita y compuso inmediatamente las escaleras pero con la prisa que tenían los gemelos de bajar comenzaron a empujarse para bajar primero pero después ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Qué daño!-exclamo Fred sobándose la espalda- mejor hubieras convocado una cama suavecita

-Dilo por ti-dijo George sonriendo- yo caía cómodamente en ti

-¡Harry! Te pueden expulsar por haber hecho magia-dijo Ron algo espantado

Harry explico por que podía utilizar magia y Ron puso cara de envidia.

-¡Vaya! Y yo no puedo hacer ni un poco solo por que le hice algo al cuarto de Percy-se lamento Ron- me llego una lechuza con una carta que me amenazo con expulsarme

-¡Si, claro!-dijo Fred indignado- no nos quisiste ayudar solo por que te podrían expulsar del colegio y tendrías que irte al campo con la Tía Esther a sembrar zanahorias ¡después de lo que hemos hecho por ti no puedes sacrificarte un poco!

-Mi gemelo favorito tiene razón-dijo George- después de que te criamos como si fueras nuestro propio hermano no puedes dejar de pensar solo en ti

Los gemelos bajaron a avisarle al señor Weasley que había llegado Harry mientras que Ron y el buscaban cosas en las habitaciones en busca de algo que pudiera ser rescatable, lo cual no era mucho pero era por eso que los Weasley habían ido a su destruida casa.

-Yo voy al cuarto de Bill y tú ve al de Ginny, ya estuve ahí pero tal vez tú encuentres algo-dijo Ron mientras que subía las escaleras- si tienes problemas o se te cae el techo encima grita para que pueda alejarme todo lo que pueda-Ron camino pero después volteo a ver a su amigo-gracias por haber venido, en verdad eres un muy buen amigo

Harry le sonrió a su amigo y después regreso a la habitación de Ginny era imposible que algo quedara intacto en ese lugar, en verdad parecía que le habían puesto mas empeño en destruir esa habitación que en las demás, tomo la perilla del cuarto pero en cuanto empujo la puerta esta se vino abajo dejando en la mano de Harry la perilla.

-¿¡Estas bien o debo de correr!?- escucho que Ron gritaba desde el piso superior

Entro a la habitación y noto que el piso rechinaba alarmantemente cada vez que daba un paso, en realidad parecía que esa habitación estaba más dañada que toda la casa en general. Después de buscar por todos lados por varios minutos no encontró mas que unos cuantos collares y pulseras de fantasía; reviso hasta el último un tocador muy maltrecho pero no había nada salvable pero cuando reviso el último cajón este se trabo tuvo que empujar con mucha fuerza para lograr cerrarlo pero en cuanto este se acomodo correctamente escucho que algo caía al suelo, Harry se agacho para ver debajo del tocador y pudo ver al fondo una caja de madera que había caído de su escondite. Estiro la mano para poder tomarla, estaba pesada, debía de tener algo muy valioso, o muy vergonzoso, para que Ginny lo escondiera de esa forma, la sacudió para escuchar lo que había dentro, comenzó a abrirla pero en ese momento apareció Ron en la puerta.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Ron

-Si, creo que si, pero no pases por que creo que el piso no soportara mas peso- dijo Harry cauteloso

-No digas tonterías, eso que dije hace rato era broma- dijo Ron acercándose

-No Ron, es en serio- insistió Harry en cuanto escucho de nuevo aquel crujido amenazador

Ron llego a su lado con una enorme sonrisa que demostraba que estaba bastante entretenido con la cara de miedo de su amigo, dio una par de saltos con fuerza, el piso crujió de nuevo pero aparte de eso no sucedió nada más.

-¿Ves?-le sonrió Ron- conozco esta casa como a mi mismo estoy seguro que podría resistir otro ataque de death eathers y Salir ilesa

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Harry levantándose y tomando las cosas de Ginny- no se como pude dudar de ti

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación pero en cuanto dieron un paso ambos cayeron a través del suelo, cuando Harry abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, había caído sobre la mesa pero esta al no soportar el peso de ambos jóvenes magos se rompió y cayo al suelo también. Sintió como alguien le daba la mano y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, Fred, creo que la mesa ya no sirve-dijo Bill riendo

Harry busco a Ron y vio que Bill le señalaba al piso, Harry observo con una sonrisa que Ron había caído sobre su hermano y ahora este todavía trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-¡He! pequeño renacuajo muévete-gruño Fred

-Creo que ya no voy a confiar tanto en ti, Ron-dijo Harry riendo

-Ya somos dos- murmuro Ron todavía aturdido

-Al menos no tendremos que cargar mas-susurro Bill-hola Harry, me da gusto verte

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la sala donde Harry vio al señor Weasley que estaba con la cabeza dentro de la chimenea rodeado de flamas verdes, estaba hablando con alguien a través de la red flu, George estaba a lado de el tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-¿Pasa algo, papa?-pregunto Bill cuando el señor Weasley saco la cabeza de las flamas

-No, todo esta bien pero tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí-dijo el señor Weasley mirando seriamente a sus hijos y luego a Harry- los aurores vienen para acá. Harry ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto el señor Weasley pero antes de Harry respondiera este ya lo había sujetado de los hombros y había comenzado a llevárselo aparte, volteo a ver a sus hijos con una mirada de pocos amigos- ustedes adelántense, los veré allá

Harry miro un poco temeroso al señor Weasley, este seguía muy serio y temía que estuviera molesto por aventurarse a ir a la madriguera sin ningún permiso, el señor Weasley recogió un costal que sangraba abundantemente.

-Es Errol- dijo el señor Weasley al notar que Harry miraba el costal- pobre, me gustaría pensar que no sufrió. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Harry?-pregunto de pronto

Harry no quería mentirle al señor Weasley, así que tuvo que contarle sobre como es que se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a la madriguera, claro que también tuvo que decirle sobre la visita de Ginny a Privet drive y de que esta le había dejado lo suficiente para transportarse por la red flu, tratando de que su relato no sonara acusatorio en contra de ella; después de unos momentos el señor Weasley se quito los lentes y los limpio en su vieja túnica pero cuando se los puso parecían estar mas sucios que antes.

-No debiste de haber venido, Harry-dijo el señor Weasley mirándolo- me halaga mucho pensar que abandonaste tu casa para venir a ver como estábamos pero en verdad te pusiste en un peligro enorme, esto pudo haber sido una trampa para atraparte, nosotros no somos tan importantes como tu.

-Con todo respeto señor Weasley-dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente- lo volvería a hacer… aunque fuera una trampa de los death eathers

-Lo se y te lo agradezco-le sonrió el señor Weasley- sin embargo no debes hacer cosas así, pero eso dejémoslo para después solo quería decirte eso y de que le llame al profesor Dumbledore para hacerle saber que estas aquí, aunque sospecho que el ya lo sabía. Dijo que tenías que regresar a privet drive…-Harry izo una mueca de fastidio y el señor Weasley sonrió mas- pero para que vayas por tus cosas, dijo que si querías podías irte con nosotros

-¡Que bien!-exclamo Harry ambos se acercaron a la chimenea pero una duda llego a Harry-señor Weasley ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los aurores?

-Dumbledore dice que es mejor que nosotros, en especial tu, pasemos desapercibidos por el mundo mágico-informo el Señor Weasley- Todos creen que desaparecimos y es mejor dejarlo así

El señor Weasley hecho los polvos flu al fuego pero Harry le pidió ir primero al recordar la forma en que había salido de su casa, era mejor enfrentar ese infierno y tratar de arreglarlo antes de que el señor Weasley tuviera que enfrentarse a los Dursley sin embargo se llevo una grata impresión al llegar a casa ya que en vez de ver a tres Dursley furiosos los vio degustando unos pastelillos con Eli, este se acerco a él sonriente pero Harry noto que los Dursley le dirigían fulminantes miradas en cuanto había llegado.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo están tus amigos?-pregunto Eli

-Están bien-dijo Harry-no les paso nada

-Me alegro-en ese momento llego el señor Weasley y los Dursley también trataron de matarlo con la mirada- Usted debe ser el señor Weasley, me llamo Eli, es un placer conocerlo

-Igualmente-saludo a Eli y vio a los Dursley, e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de terror de los Dursley, en especial de tía Petunia al ver lo sucio que llevaba la túnica- ¡Buenas tardes!-saludo cortésmente a los Dursley-espero que perdonen a Harry por la salida tan drástica que hizo pero mi familia tuvo un pequeño percance y… pues se debió de haber preocupado pues ya sabe que hay cosas…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- interrumpió bruscamente al señor Weasley

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que me llevara a Harry conmigo-respondió el señor Weasley sonriendo- considera que ya paso el suficiente tiempo aquí pero si ustedes tiene algún inconveniente supongo que el entenderá y se podrá quedar aquí mas…

-¿Se va a llevar al muchacho?-pregunto con alegría el tío Vernon

-Claro, si a usted no le importa

-¡No! Claro que no-dijo tío Vernon acercándose al señor Weasley y dándole la mano cortésmente y luego comenzó a hablar tratando de parecer deprimido- claro que siempre nos entristece que siempre se vaya con sus amigos en las vacaciones después de pasar el resto del año en el colegio pero ¿que se le va a hacer? Así son los jóvenes de hoy en día ¿no? Incluso le he dicho que invite a sus amigos para venir pero lo mas seguro es que prefiera estar en su mundo ¿no?-tío Vernon volteo a ver a Harry y la mirada sonriente y comprensiva desapareció- Muchacho ¿Qué haces ahí? No hagas esperar a tu invitado, ve por tus cosas

Harry asintió, se había estado aguantado la risa al ver actuar de esa manera a tío Vernon, era de esperarse que solo en un momento así tío Vernon se mostrara amable con alguien que no era como el. Subió tratando de no reírse.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Eli y lo siguió y en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la habitación comenzó a reír- tu tío si que es divertido. Entonces por fin te vas ¿No?

-Si, iremos con los Weasley-dijo Harry mientras que comenzaba a guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl- no se a donde iremos pero supongo que será mejor que aquí

-Te confundes Harry-dijo Eli-yo no iré

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Harry volteo a verlo asombrado y olvidándose de guardar sus cosas - tienes que ir conmigo ¿Qué pasara contigo? Tienes que seguir enseñándome occlumancia y leggeremancia

-No puedo ir-sonrió tristemente Eli- son tus amigos, yo no puedo ir

-Claro que puedes- dijo Harry dejando caer unos libros que tenía en las manos

-No, a mi ya no me corresponde estar ahí-dijo Eli- ya sabía que cuando vinieran ellos nos separaríamos, trabajaste demasiado en nuestro entrenamiento… es hora de que descanses. Además me quedare un tiempo mas aquí, tus tíos son amables y me permitieron quedarme hasta que termine el verano

-Si, te quieren más a ti que a mí-respondió Harry con voz triste-disfrute mucho estar contigo

-Yo también pero descuida, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

Eli y Harry se abrazaron para despedirse y después se quedaron en silencio.

-Recuerda todo lo que aprendiste aquí, si lo haces, estarás bien

Harry guardo sus cosas y se acerco a Hedwig que aún dormía, Luna se movía nerviosamente en su jaula.

-No creo que a Luna ni a Hedwig les guste ir por la red flu-comento Harry pensativo-pero Hedwig no esta en condiciones de volar

-Déjala-dijo Eli- yo la cuidare y cuando este bien te la mando con Luna. No te preocupes, no dejare que les hagan algo tus tíos

Harry cargo con ayuda de Eli su baúl, recordó que había dejado unas cuantas fotos en la tabla floja de debajo de su cama pero las dejo ahí ya que volvería para el año que viene, no tenía caso sacarlas.

-Oye-dijo Harry - ¿me haces un favor? Despídete de mi parte de Florence y pídele disculpas por mi también, no es necesario que le digas por que

-Claro

En la sala ambos amigos vieron divertidos como tío Vernon le explicaba al señor Weasley como funcionaba el teléfono, el señor Weasley parecía maravillado pero tío Vernon parecía que no aguantaría ser amable por mas tiempo, tía Petunia simplemente le daba la espalda al señor Weasley, Harry no quería tentar a la suerte y se apresuro a acercarse a la chimenea.

-¿Ya se van?-pregunto Duddley con un falso tono de depresión que el señor Weasley, al ser un fanático de los muggles, no noto- ¿Por qué tan rápido?

-Si, tenemos algo de prisa-contesto el señor Weasley

-¿Seguro? ¿No quiere tomarse una taza de té antes de irse?-pregunto tía Petunia de manera forzada sin siquiera ver al señor Weasley

-Bueno, tal vez podría retrasarme un poco-admitió el señor Weasley sonriendo

-Si, si, tiene razón, es una lastima que no pueda quedarse- dijo tío Vernon rápidamente haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior del señor Weasley-pero somos unos caballeros ¿No? Y como caballeros no nos podemos permitir llegar tarde a cualquier compromiso

-Tiene mucha razón, será mejor irnos Harry

El tío Vernon estaba muy tenso y para ese momento ya empujaba ligeramente al señor Weasley en dirección de la chimenea este claramente acepto y después de despedirse dijo la dirección de donde iría con Harry _el paseo de los magos numero veinticuatro_ Harry tomo su baúl y se acerco a las flamas verdes pero en ese momento tío Vernon lo jalo de los hombros.

-Bueno, gusto en verte partir, espero que te la pases lo peor posible… y si es posible quédate con alguno de tus amigos anormales el siguiente verano

-Yo también los extrañare-dijo Harry molesto-Hasta luego Eli, cuídate

-Tu también Harry. Nos veremos después- dijo Eli sacudiendo la mano

Harry se metió a la flamas diciendo su dirección, estaba emocionado ya que conocería otro lugar en el mundo mágico, ignoraba donde era el paseo de los magos pero estaba seguro que sería mejor que Privet drive.

* * *

Salio de la chimenea dando tropezones y deseando no tener que viajar por chimeneas nunca mas, trato de recuperar el equilibrio pero sus pies chocaron con algo en el camino y cayo de bruces sin poder evitarlo.

-¡_Hagui_!- Harry sintió que lo levantaban suavemente y le ayudaban a ponerse las gafas de nuevo- ¡_Hagui_! ¿Estás bien?

-Si, eso creo- respondió sin saber quien le hablaba

Harry sintió que alguien le daba una enorme abrazo que le corto momentáneamente la respiración, además de lo que parecía ser su sentido común, ya que por un momento se sintió tremendamente atontado, pero cuando pudo ver quien le abrazaba no le pareció extraño el haber tenido esa reacción, sin contar que deseo mas que nada que le soltara ya que tuvo la horrible sensación de que su sangre comenzaba a desafiar las leyes de la gravedad e iba a para a su cara.

-¡Fleur!- exclamo Harry alejándose rápidamente de ella y deseando que nadie le haya visto- ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó tratando de no demostrar su vergüenza y de comportarse naturalmente, volteo a ver la estancia en la que estaba era una casa muy parecida a la de los Dursley pero no tan muggle. Harry vio a Bill y al señor Weasley sentados en un sofá cerca de ellos pero estaban tan enfrascados en su platica que no se percataron de su llegada, lo que le alegro por que así no había testigos de su embarazoso encuentro con Fleur- ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!

-A mi también me _alega vegte Hagui-_ dijo Fleur y lo volvió a abrazar- ¿_Egtas _bien me _dijegon_ que habías salido de casa y que _egtabas _en _peligo _de _muegte?_

-¡Claro que no!-dijo sonriendo tontamente siendo claramente afectado por la parte Vela de Fleur pero tuvo obligarse a si mismo a tranquilizarse- exageran siempre, nunca había estado mejor por cierto ¿que haces aquí?

-¿No te lo han dicho?-pregunto Fleur con un ligero mohín de enojo y volteo a ver a Bill que al notar la mirada de la chica vela interrumpió su charla con su padre y se acerco rápidamente, un poco nervioso-¿_Pog_ qué no lo sabe?

-No es mi culpa, cariño-dijo Bill mirándola tratando de parecer lo mas tierno posible- no estaba recibiendo cartas ni nada

-¿Cariño?- pregunto Harry confundido

Fleur volteo a verlo, la mueca de enojo había desaparecido en el momento en que Bill le había dicho cariño.

-¡Nos vamos a casar!-dijo emocionada y con ojos brillantes

-Pues… felicidades-balbuceo Harry sin saber que decir ya que hace tan solo dos años Bill y Fleur se conocían, le parecía muy rápido- espero que me inviten a la fiesta

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Bill agradecido- cariño ¿Podrías llevar a Harry a su habitación? Tengo que ir con mi papa a ver a los demás

-¡oui!

Fleur le ayudo con su baúl y le guío por las escaleras a su habitación, el pasillo por el que entraron era enorme, había puertas hasta donde podía ver. Fleur le señalo la más cercana.

-Adelante, _adentgo_ esta Go_nald_

-Fleur ¿Sabes donde esta Ginny?- pregunto Harry recordando que dentro de su baúl tenía las cosas que había rescatado de la madriguera- me gustaría hablar con ella

-_clago _es _egsta_ su habitación-respondió señalando a la habitación de enfrente y después de darle un beso en ambas mejillas desapareció por las escaleras

Harry saco de su baúl las cosas de Ginny y toco a la puerta esperando a que esta le abriera pero no hubo respuesta, toco otra vez obteniendo los mismo resultados; Harry abrió la puerta lentamente y hecho un vistazo al interior del cuarto, lo primero que noto, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, fue su inmenso lujo ya que a donde viera no dejaba de haber pequeños adornos dorados con formas de unicornios, pegasos y cosas por el estilo, pegada a la pared estaba un tocador con finos detalles en formas de sirena y junto a el estaba el armario mas grande que Harry hubiera visto en toda su vida. La cama tenía un buen tamaño e hizo a Harry desear poder acostarse en ella por lo cómoda que se veía, en ella estaba la pequeña Ginny, su cabeza estaba entre sus brazos con los cuales abrazaba sus piernas, Harry se acerco y se sentó en la cama junto a ella pero esta parecía querer ignorar a quien quiera que hubiera entrado a su cuarto, Harry paso una mano de manera afectuosa por la cabellera de la chica y esta alzo la vista para ver a su visitante. No pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de asombro y desconcierto.

-¡Harry! ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Ya me estoy cansando de esa pregunta ¿Sabes?-contesto Harry sonriéndole-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, completa-contestó sonriendo-pero un poco asustada y no me cambies de tema ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que paso? Y ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-A ver, primero estoy asegurándome de que los Weasley, mi familia de pelirrojos favorita, estén perfectamente bien; segundo Hedwig se peleo con miles de lechuzas para poder traerme un _the Prophet _y así me entere de lo que paso- dijo Harry alzando un dedo enumerando las respuestas que daba- y, por si no lo has olvidado, me dejaste conectado a la red flu… ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-No, pero creo que ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-dijo Ginny amargamente- pudo haberte pasado algo malo

-No me salgas con eso Ginny, no tú- dijo algo molesto- deberías de saber que habría encontrado la forma de llegar a la madriguera, y si de seguridad hablamos la red flu parece mejor que ir en escoba

Ginny recibió el regaño y desvió la mirada, tenía una mirada que hizo que Harry recordara cuando esta había entrado a su primer año, cuando todavía era una niña asustadiza.

-¿En verdad estas bien?-pregunto de nuevo Harry

-Estoy asustada, me iba a quedar en casa pero mama me obligo a venir aquí, de no haber sido así…

-¿Y tu mama?

-Fue a decirle a nuestros familiares que estamos bien, dice Dumbledore que es mejor que nos mantengamos ocultos un tiempo

Harry le entrego a Ginny las cosas que había rescatado de la madriguera pero en cuanto este saco a la vista la caja de madera la pelirroja pareció ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no la revise-dijo Harry- pero ya me hiciste sentir curiosidad ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-No creo que te interese ver mi diario, recuerdos de cuando fui a Egipto y algunas cosas para mi higiene personal-dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras que ocultaba la caja debajo de la cama- cuando se tiene tantos hermanos las precauciones nunca son excesivas- Ginny recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y dio un suspiro- Gracias por haber venido, Harry…-dijo Ginny y le miro con una sonrisa traviesa – ahora ya puedo sentirme segura con _el elegido_ en casa

-¿A que te refieres con eso del _elegido?_-pregunto Harry confundido

Ginny se rió de forma misteriosa pero en cuanto iba a decirle a Harry lo gracioso de su comentario entro Ron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Me estaba preguntando por que tardabas tanto-dijo Ron y se sentó junto a ellos

-Deberías de tocar antes de entrar-dijo Ginny mirándolo con seño fruncido-¿Qué tal si estoy haciendo algo indebido?

-Veo que ya la pusiste de buen humor-dijo Ron haciendo caso omiso-oye Harry ¿podrías prender las velas? Recuerda que nosotros no podemos utilizar magia, en especial yo ¿De que hablaban?

-¿Por qué estas tan sonriente?- Ginny lo miro desconfiadamente mientras que Harry alumbraba el cuarto-reconozco esa sonrisa, la usas cada vez que estas apunto de hacer volar algo ¿Qué tramas?

-Nada pero acabo de hablar con papa y me dijo que Dumbledore traería a Hermione en cuanto venga por acá

-¿Y cuando va a hacer eso?-pregunto Harry también emocionado aunque le preocupo un poco la actitud que podría tomar Dumbledore con el por la forma en que salió de Privet drive

-No lo se, en cuanto la encuentre, supongo-respondió pero al ver los rostros confundidos de Harry y Ginny agrego algo mas sin darle importancia- al parecer Hermione también se preocupo cuando se entero de lo de la madriguera e hizo lo mismo que tu pero se perdió en el camino y no la encuentran

-¿Y por eso estas contento?-pregunto Harry alarmado

-¿O será por que Hermione se preocupo por ti?-pregunto Ginny con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que Ron se sonrojara y desviara la vista- ¿Me equivoco hermanito?

-No se de que estas hablando, solo estoy contento de que mis amigos estén cerca- dijo Ron lamentando que Harry halla prendido las velas ya que se había puesto un color tan rojo que Harry no diferenciaba su cabello de su cara- y Harry ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto Ron tratando de cambiar de tema

Harry y Ginny se entretuvieron bastante lanzándole muchas indirectas a Ron sobre Hermione hasta que salio del cuarto de Ginny bastante molesto y rojo de la vergüenza tratando de escapar de las burlas de ambos. Ginny parecía mucho mas animada, Harry se permitió el lujo de preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico mientras estuvo en Privet drive sin embargo prefirió no haberlo hecho ya que Ginny entre ataques de risas le contó acerca de todo lo que decía el _the Prophet _de el desde que paso lo del ministerio de magia; Harry no pudo evitar enrojecerse cuando la pelirroja le contó de que ahora era conocido por todos como _el elegido._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu nuevo nombre no te parece lo bastante bueno, _ELEGIDO?-_dijo Ginny poniéndole mas énfasis al nuevo sobrenombre de Harry

-¿Sabes? Creo que me agradabas mas cuando estabas triste-dijo Harry fingiendo estar molesto y desviando la mirada-¡Vaya creo que ahora tendré que cancelar el pedido de esa escoba que había pedido!

-¡Ho! No te pongas así _ELEGIDO_ yo solo respondía tus preguntas-dijo mientras que se bajaba de la cama y se ponía frente a Harry- no mates al mensajero ¿Verdad que me perdonas? ¿Verdad?-Harry sonrió ante la expresión de Ginny- y cambiando de tema para que no te enojes ¿Qué modelo era esa escoba de la que hablamos? ¿No será esa _black-lion_ tan precioso de palo aerodinámico, con ramas hechas especialmente para evitar la fricción con el viento y hecho para jugadores de la más alta categoría?

Harry se rió al ver la expresión que ponía Ginny con cada descripción de la escoba, le brillaban los ojos de una manera que nuca había visto. En verdad le agradaba mucho hablar con ella, se sentía en verdad tranquilo estando junto ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué miras así?-pregunto Ginny dejando atrás sus explicaciones de por que la _black-lion_ era la mejor escoba del mundo

-Nada solo notaba que te veías mejor sonriendo-dijo Harry pero al notar que Ginny se apenaba un poco por el comentario trato de cambiar el tema- ¿Dónde quedo la Ginny triste? Solo te importan las escobas ¿verdad?

-No me culpes por sentir atracción por el Quidditch-espeto Ginny- ¿o prefieres que este triste?

Mas tarde salio Ginny por algo de comer y Harry se quedo a solas en esa habitación. En verdad era muy lujoso, pensó Harry, iba muy bien para los gustos de Fleur, se acerco al tocador y observo con interés los adornos de sirenas que tenía grabados en el, en verdad eran preciosos pero a su parecer no concordaba mucho con Ginny, aunque pensándolo bien no conocía muy bien sus gustos, mientras que reflexionaba sobre su relación con la chica Weasley un rostro apareció en el espejo y le riño de forma muy irritada.

-¡Este _es_ el _colgmo_!- gruño el espejo, el rostro tenía cierta similitud con el de Fleur, excepto de que este portaba una mueca como si hubiera visto algo realmente repulsivo, Harry retrocedió asustado al ver a quien le había insultado-descuida, yo también _hagía_ lo mismo si _pudiega_ _movegme_

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto desconcertado viendo el espejo

-Eso _es_ lo que _debegía pgeguntar_ yo-dijo el espejo mirándolo como solo lo miraba tía Petunia, hasta ese momento- ¿Qué son esas fachas?-exclamo con voz mandona- no puedo _cgeer_ que mi ama se junte con semejante gente

-Veo que por fin conociste al espejo molesto-dijo Ron desde la puerta, llevaba una charola con varios sándwiches y a lado de el iba Ginny con una jarra con zumo de calabaza y tres tazas- esta en todos los espejos de la casa, no se por que Fleur la deja andar por ahí como si nada

-¿_Pegdón_?-dijo ofendida el espejo- pero yo he _segvido_ por mas de _cuatgocientos_ años a la familia Delacour, _bgindándoles_ mis _vagiosos_ _segvicios _a si que _cgeo _que _megezco_ andar _pog _donde yo _quiega_

-¿Valiosos?-pregunto Ron sonriendo sarcásticamente- lo único que haces es darles consejos de ropa

-A ti te _vendgían _bien algunos, a los dos-dijo viendo críticamente a los dos Weasley- _pego _no se los _dagía_ aun que me _rogagan_

-Bueno ¿que tal si los presento?-dijo Ginny acercándose al tocador y dejando la jarra en tocador-Harry ella es Narcisa…

-¡Oye!-exclamo el espejo al ver la jarra en el tocador- este _tocadog_ le _cogsto_ a mi ama cinco mil _gageones_

-… el espejo encantado que ha dado consejos de moda a los Delacour por quien sabe cuantos años-dijo Ginny sin escuchar al espejo- espejo encantado y maleducado él es Harry

-¿Para qué haces eso?-pregunto Ron

-Por que así no podrá decir que soy maleducada cuando haga esto- dijo Ginny y cubrió el espejo con una gruesa manta para que no pudieran ver más a Narcisa el espejo

-¡Maldita _pegiggoja!-_escucharon la voz de Narcisa como si estuviera muy lejos de ellos- cuando se _entege_ mi ama de _egsto _te _aggepentigás_

-Muy bien, Ginny- dijo Ron alegre- aunque yo hubiera roto el espejo

Los tres magos comieron a gusto mientras escuchaban a veces las amenazas del espejo, Harry se recostó en la cama mientras escuchaba la discusión de sus dos amigos sobre quien era mejor ¿Los Chuddley Cannos o los Mitology Monster? Lentamente se fue quedando dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta.


	7. Hogwarts

CAPITULO VII.- HOGWARTS

Sentía mucho dolor, mas del que nunca había sentido, la sangre de un cuerpo que estaba delante de el comenzaba teñir de rojo el pasto que estaba cerca de el, vio muchos árboles, y alguien parado muy cerca de el, estaba de espaldas y no lo veía bien, se habían roto sus gafas de nuevo, tuvo que forzar la vista para ver bien ya que el también estaba sangrando y la sangre comenzaba a mancharle los lentes, el sujeto tenía cabello muy largo de color negro y traía ropa muy andrajosa. Harry dijo algo pero no pudo distinguir muy bien sus propias palabras, el extraño alzo la mano en dirección a un castillo muy cerca de ellos, parecía querer alcanzarlo con tan solo abrir la mano.

-Harry- se escucho que le susurraban

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, un poco desorientado no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que estaba pero una cabellera rojiza le hizo recordar, estaba en el cuarto de Ginny, trato de levantarse pero la pelirroja se lo impidió poniéndole una mano húmeda en el pecho.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry y noto que parecía ser muy tarde ya-¿Y Ron?

-No lo se, durmiendo creo, ya han de ser como las doce-dijo Ginny- ¿En verdad estas bien? ¿Tenías una pesadilla con Quien-tu-sabes?

-No lo se, no recuerdo que estaba soñando-dijo Harry honestamente- ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo raro?-pregunto recordando que Ron le había contado una vez, el año pasado, que muchas noches murmuraba algo sobre Voldemort

-Estabas repitiendo el nombre de Hogwarts-dijo Ginny y retiro la mano del pecho de Harry

-¿Tan tarde es?-pregunto Harry mientras que se levantaba y miraba alrededor se paso la manos por el pecho al sentir algo de frió, entonces noto que no era de que Ginny tuviera las manos mojadas sino que el estaba sudando copiosamente- perdón, no te he dejado dormir-dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Ginny, en el tocador había una vela junto a muchos pergaminos y un tintero con una pluma, también estaba la caja de madera abierta con dos gruesos diarios, uno tenia la portada roja con adornos verdes y azules mientras que la otra tenía un forro negro y nada mas- te deje sin cama ¿Verdad?

-No, estaba escribiéndole unas cartas a unas amigas, en cuanto Dumbledore nos permita comunicarnos con alguien las mandare-dijo Ginny- deben de estar muy preocupadas. Y no te preocupes por mi cama, ya dormí un poco también

Harry noto que a lado de el las cobijas estaban algo desordenadas como si alguien se hubiera acostado ahí

-Creo que mejor me voy-dijo Harry parándose- tu también deberías dormirte ya

Harry salio de la habitación de Ginny y se quedo un momento en el pasillo tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, solo cuando soñaba con Voldemort sudaba de esa manera, pero si hubiera sido una visión de el estaba seguro que la recordaría pero este no parecía ser el caso. Harry estaba a punto de abrir la recamara en la que dormiría pero de pronto escucho una acalorado discusión muy cerca, se acerco a las escaleras y ahí pudo ver frente a la chimenea al señor Weasley discutiendo con la señora Weasley, ambos tenía el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de pelearse sin alzar la voz, a pesar de que hablaban en susurros Harry podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré Arthur!-gruño la señora Weasley

-¡Tengo que hacerlo Molly!-le respondió el señor Weasley- de lo contrario no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, no hay personas que se arriesguen en la orden ¡Me necesitan!

-¡Dumbledore dijo que nos escondiéramos! ¡Nos lo ordeno!-dijo la señora Weasley mientras picaba con el dedo el pecho de su esposo-¡A ti! ¡A mi! ¡Y a tus hijos!

-No lo haré y te aseguro que Charles y Bill tampoco querrán hacerlo

-¡No! ¡Ellos no lo harán Arthur!-dijo de nuevo la señora Weasley- ellos no arriesgaran sus vidas

-¡Por favor, Molly! Aunque tu no los dejes ellos lo harán- dijo exasperado Arthur Weasley- ¡tienes que confiar en ellos, no se por que tienes ese afán de estar tratándolos como si fueran Fabián y Gideon….!

De pronto ambos se habían callado de golpe, Harry vio qua la cara del señor Weasley demostraba una clara sensación de aturdimiento y arrepentimiento. El señor Weasley estiro su mano para tocar el hombro de la señora Weasley, como si de pronto este se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, pero esta retrocedió asustada como si no reconociera a su propio esposo.

-Molly… ¡Lo siento tanto!-dijo arrepentido el señor Weasley- perdón, no debí…

-¡Claro que no debiste!-le espeto la señora Weasley retrocediendo- Como pudiste nombrarlos así…

-Molly, yo…

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas Arthur-dijo la señora Weasley con voz entrecortada- puedes irte a donde te de la gana

El señor Weasley retrocedió sin dejar de ver a su esposa y después partió de la casa por la red flu, Harry no escucho a donde iba. La señora Weasley camino hacia la cocina donde Harry ya no pudo verla pero pudo escuchar claramente unos ligeros sollozos; poco a poco Harry comenzó a bajar los escalones con cuidado de que la señora Weasley no lo oyera pero ya en la sala no pudo evitar ir con ella y en la puerta de la cocina Harry la observo llorando en la mesa.

-¿Señora Weasley?-llamo Harry y esta se sobresalto al escuchar su voz le miro muy perturbada con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nos escuchaste ¿Verdad?-dijo la señora Weasley- ven, siéntate un rato

-Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo-dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa y sin saber que decir para poder aliviar un poco el dolor de la señora Weasley-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, es solo que vengo de estar con mi familia y nunca me he llevado bien con ellos-dijo sonriendo tristemente- y luego llego con Arthur y me sale con que quiere tomar una misión muy peligrosa

-¿Necesitan ocultarse?-pregunto el joven mago- ¿Dónde irán?

-No lo se aun pero ya encontraremos un lugar-dijo la señora Weasley y se paso las palmas de las manos por la cara de manera exhausta- ¿Te sirvo un poco de te, cariño?

La señora Weasley se levanto y tomo dos tazas para el te, Harry se sintió aliviado de no tener que ver mas así a la señora Weasley, no soportaba verla en esa situación. Los Weasley eran como su verdadera familia y el no poder ayudarlos lo hacía sentir muy mal, la señora Weasley le sirvió el té y se sentó a su lado.

-Fabián y Gideon eran mis hermanos-comento la señora Weasley- los únicos de mi familia a los que en verdad quería, sin contar que ellos eran los únicos que aceptaban mi relación con Arthur, murieron hace muchos años…

Harry escucho con atención a la señora Weasley, esta parecía aliviada de poder contar la historia de sus hermanos, Harry no quiso interrumpirla pero a pesar de que no sentía la necesidad de saber sobre eso la escucho sin interrumpirla.

-Yo vengo de la Familia de los Prewett, mi familia no quería a Arthur por ser muy humilde, ellos decían que tenía mucho futuro como para casarme con un granjero como el pero yo lo amaba y los únicos parecían entenderlo eran mis hermanos… aun recuerdo cuando el fue a pedir mi mano a mis papas, hicieron un tremendo escándalo pero mis hermanos llegaron y lo defendieron, ellos dieron un enorme discurso del por que les parecía perfecto que estuviéramos juntos pero lo que mas recuerdo fue lo que dijeron hasta el último _dicen que es un granjero estúpido y sin futuro que solo le echara a perder la vida a la pequeña Molly, y talvez sea cierto, pero el es su granjero estúpido y sin futuro y lo ama y si es necesario que le demos la espalda a nuestra familia lo haremos con tal de ver a nuestra hermana feliz_-la señora Weasley soltó un sollozo mas fuerte y sujeto fuertemente un relicario que llevaba puesto- murieron una semana después tratando de salvarme… fueron los death eathers, me perseguían a mi y ellos dos y Arthur me salvaron, pero ellos dos no sobrevivieron

Harry la tomo de la mano tratando de darle consuelo a la señora Weasley y esta le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Comprendió de inmediato la razón del por que siempre se comportaba tan sobre protectora con sus hijos y hasta con el; la señora Weasley se quito el relicario y se lo mostró a Harry, lo abrió y vio tres retratos en el, en uno estaba la señora Weasley en sus tiempos de estudiante de Hogwarts, llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch y estaba con el señor Weasley abrazándola por la espalda; en el otro estaban los que deberían de ser los Hermanos de la señora Weasley, Fabián y Gideon Prewett, ambos sonrientes y saludando, Harry se sorprendió al ver que estos eran gemelos y que además tenían un enorme parecido a Fred y George; y por ultimo era toda la familia de los que deberían de ser los Prewett, eran demasiados y todos tenían un rostro de molestia excepto los gemelos, Fabián y Gideon, y la pequeña Molly que debes en cuando mostraban una cara de una pesadez enorme para después ponerse a empujarse entre ellos riendo.

-Muchas veces cuando veo a Fred y George me parece que los veo a ellos, también eran muy bromistas pero tenían una personalidad poco sensata, eran muy aventureros y les gustaba el peligro como a Bill y a Charlie

-Señora Weasley-dijo Harry dudando un poco-¿Sabe que Sirius me dejo todo lo que le pertenecía? Bueno pues si no tienen donde ir… la casa en Grimould Place esta a su disposición… también podría ayudarles con dinero.

-¡Ho no! No podría hacerlo-dijo la señora Weasley viéndolo sorprendida- además no deberías preocuparte, Arthur y yo las hemos pasado peores- Harry la miro incrédulo, de verdad dudaba que alguna vez estuvieran peor que en ese momento- ya nos la arreglaremos

-Señora Weasley, por favor-pidió Harry- ustedes me han recibido en su casa muchas veces, y yo los quiero como si fueran mi propia familia, déjenme ayudarlos por favor-Harry vio la mirada vacilante de la señora Weasley- solo hasta que encuentren un lugar, no es necesario que estén en Grimould Place, tengo otras casas

-Esta bien Harry-acepto la señora Weasley con los ojos de nuevo húmedos-gracias por tu ayuda- la señora Weasley lo abrazo- ahora vete a dormir, necesitas descansar, yo también me iré a dormir solo recojo esto-Harry le deseo las buenas noches y salio de la cocina pero en la puerta la señora Weasley lo llamo- Arthur y yo también te queremos… como si fueras nuestro propio hijo

Harry se recostó pensando en la historia que le había contado la señora Weasley, pensó en los gemelos Prewett sacrificándose para que la pequeña Molly Prewett pudiera vivir feliz, volteo a un lado y vio a Ron dormido en la cama de a lado y mas allá un espejo colgado en la pared cubierto con una manta tal y como lo había hecho Ginny en su propia habitación. Cuando volvió a dormirse soñó a los gemelos Weasley sacrificándose para que Ginny pudiera casarse y vivir feliz tal y como lo habían hecho sus tíos, despertó sobresaltado asustado por el sueño. No pudo dormir pensando que si era necesario haría lo mismo que los gemelos Prewett para proteger a todos los Weasley.

Al día siguiente, en el cuarto de Ginny, los tres jóvenes magos se encontraban viendo asombrados la revista _El mundo de la escoba_ maravillados por los nuevos modelos de la serie Nimbus soltando exclamaciones de asombro cada vez que Ron pasaba la hoja para mirar otro modelo. Hasta Harry que no conocía mucho de modelos de escoba, y en realidad el nunca se había comprado una propia, consideraba maravillosa cada una de las que estaban en la revista.

-¿Ves?-dijo Ginny dándole un codazo a Harry- te dije que era maravillosa; excelente equilibrio, resistencia a los vientos que quieran derribar al jinete además de que vienen de regalo guantes protectores para que las manos estén siempre en perfecta condición- dijo leyendo un pequeño recuadro debajo del precio de la escoba y después dio un enorme suspiro- creo que estoy enamorada

-No dejes que te chantajeé por nuestra actual situación- le susurro Ron al oído aunque lo suficiente fuerte para que Ginny lo escuchara- pero si vas a regalar una escoba a algún Weasley recuerda que yo he sido tu amigo por mucho mas tiempo que ella

Ginny le dio un coscorrón a Ron tan fuerte que hasta a Harry le dolió pero en ese momento Fleur abrió la puerta y miro sonriente a los tres magos y dio la noticia de que por fin habían encontrado a Hermione y de que llegarían ella y Dumbledore en unos segundos. Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraron unos a otros y salieron corriendo hacía la sala pero Ron retrocedió y fue a meterse a su cuarto Ginny y Harry tuvieron que seguirlo confundidos y en cuanto entraron al cuarto vieron que Ron había destapado el espejo y de que ahora le hablaba nervioso a Narcisa, el espejo, preguntándole cual de las dos túnicas que le mostraba era mejor.

-Ya que lo _pgeguntas _no te lo diré-dijo sonriendo el espejo pero al ver la rostro de enojo de Ron repuso asustada dando su veredicto- la _ggis_, hace _gesaltar_ tu cabello y tus ojos-dijo vencida el espejo y después comenzó a murmurar furiosa y triste- aunque las dos están _hoggibles…_Ho, si tan solo la _madge_ de mi ama me _viega_… aunque no _sopogtagía _la _veggüenza,_ en que decadencia he caído… si tan solo mi ama _entgaga _en _gazón_

-No se por que- le murmuro Harry a Ginny mientras que Ron se cambiaba la túnica- pero este espejo me recuerda horriblemente a Kreacher

Cuando Ron estuvo listo los tres bajaron a la sala y por fin ahí estaba, junto a un Dumbledore sonriente hablando con la señora Weasley y con los gemelos, su gran amiga Hermione en muy mal estado pero sonriente, llevaba ropa muggle rota en varias partes pero en especial en las mangas de su suéter y la piernas de su pantalón, por un hoyo de la manga del brazo izquierdo se notaba un moretón enorme además de que también tenia muchas cortadas muy finas en la cara, como si la hubiera arañado un gato, y el cabello lo traía mas desordenado que nunca… sin contar que traía muchas ramitas en él, que le daban un aspecto muy peculiar. En cuanto Hermione los vio corrió a abrazarlos, primero a Ginny fuertemente y después a Ron, este enrojeció más que nunca, y también lo beso fuerte en la mejilla.

-Pero Hermione ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Ron en cuanto recuperar el habla-te vez fatal

-Nada de que preocuparse, Ron-dijo Hermione emocionada y le dio otro beso a Ron- solo tuve que pasar la noche escondida con centauros y teniendo que hacer amistad con magos tenebrosos pero estoy bien ¡Ho, Ron! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

-¡Oye Hermione!-dijo Harry sonriendo-yo también estoy bien y aun no me has dado un beso a mi- Harry le sonrió a Ron este parecía haber perdido la conciencia cuando Hermione le dio el segundo beso y no se dio por entendido. En ese momento Hermione se acerco a Harry pero en vez de darle un caluroso saludo como a Ron le dio un fuerte coscorrón con un rostro de enorme enojo- ¡Ya me dijeron como te escapaste! ¡Ni creas que te toca abrazo!

-¡Pero Hermione!- exclamo ofendido Harry-¿Qué no te da gusto verme?

-Lamento tener que interrumpir esta conmovedora escena-dijo Dumbledore acercándose a los cuatro amigos y enjugándose los ojos- pero debo de hablar a solas con Harry. Si no tienes inconveniente, Harry, pasemos a la cocina para hablar con calma.

Dumbledore y Harry entraron a la cocina, la sonrisa de Dumbledore desaparecido, se sentó en una silla y Harry tomo asiento frente a el, pasaron unos segundos incómodos antes de que Dumbledore dijera algo; por la seriedad supuso Harry que no sería algo agradable lo que le dijera. Dumbledore le miro a los ojos seriamente.

-Debo de decir que me impresiona lo que hiciste Harry-dijo Dumbledore- y pensar que al estar con Eli aprenderías algo de el ¿Qué no te enseño nada sobre como actuar correctamente?

-Señor, lo siento, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer… no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados

-Pero debías-dijo Dumbledore con voz atronadora- parece que no entendiste nada, estas en peligro… ahora mas que nunca pero parece que encuentras muy divertido burlarte de mis esfuerzos por mantenerte a salvo

-Pero, señor, eran los Weasley…

-Los Weasley tenían en cuenta los peligros que se corren al estar en la orden del fénix, sabían que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano- Dumbledore se paro y camino rodeando la mesa

Harry nunca había visto tan furioso al profesor Dumbledore, y en verdad que daba miedo, habría bastado tan solo una palabra para que Harry cayera de espaldas arrepentido por haber fallado en algo. Harry se espanto de verdad al notar que Dumbledore se acercaba a el pero en vez de acercarse a Harry fue hacía la puerta, Harry pensando que había terminado la platica se levanto de la silla y vio que el director del colegio examinaba con interés la puerta.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué…-pregunto Harry pero el director volteo con una sonrisa y se puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándole a Harry que guardar silencio

Dumbledore toco la puerta con su varita y en ese mismo instante las paredes y la puerta comenzaron a brillar intensamente y unos segundos después se escucho una fuerte explosión y las paredes dejaron de brillar, el profesor Dumbledore comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Bueno, ahora si tendremos una charla privada-dijo Dumbledore frotándose las manos y sentándose de nuevo

-Pero ¿que fue eso?-pregunto confundido

-Algo que podemos dejar después-dijo Dumbledore-ahora vamos a lo importante, como ya te dije, me impresiona lo que hiciste pero no por lo increíblemente descuidado y desconsiderado si no por que demostraste ser hijo de tus padres y ahijado de tu padrino. Los tres, cada uno de ellos habría hecho lo mismo-dijo viéndolo sonriente- me sentí muy orgulloso al verte salir en busca de los Weasley aun sabiendo los peligros, no esperaba menos de ti… pero eso me lleva a otro punto que tengo que tratar contigo y es el de darte unas clases privadas ¿Cómo va la occlumancia?

-Bien, ya la domino- dijo Harry tratando de no sentirse avergonzado por lo que había dicho Dumbledore- aunque creo que debo perfeccionarla pero Eli dijo que eso lo haría yo mismo cuando aprendiera la legeremancia

-Perfecto, ahora lo que planeo es que recibas clases de legeremancia además de defensa y algunas clases especiales

-¿Qué tipo de clases, profesor?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue su momento-Dumbledore noto que Harry iba a preguntar algo mas pero esto se contuvo-por si te interesa saber, el profesor Snape no será el que te de las clases si no que seré yo mis mismo

-Es para compensarme por lo que sucedió el curso pasado-pregunto examinando la expresión de su director pero este solo siguió sonriendo

-Si te quisiera compensar podría hacer algo mejor por ti-dijo Dumbledore pensativo- te podría dar de nuevo el premio por labores especiales, la orden de Merlín de primer grado, o incluso nominarte para que seas el próximo ministro de magia, pero creo que con enseñarte yo mismo bastara-Harry sonrió- ahora otra cosa que quería tratar contigo y es sobre donde vas a tener que pasar los últimos días de tus vacaciones

-Creí que sería aquí

-Me temo que no será así, no esta tan seguro como quisiera o me gustaría así que van a tener que pasar sus vacaciones en Hogwarts donde podrán hacer y deshacer todo lo que a ustedes los jóvenes le gusta-Dumbledore se levanto y se acerco a la puerta- ¡ha! ahora recuerdo que Molly me menciono que le ofreciste la casa de Grimould Place, lamento decirte que eso no va a hacer posible. La casa no esta disponible por el momento

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry- no habrá hecho algo Kreacher ¿verdad?

-No, simplemente se le están haciendo remodelaciones-respondió Dumbledore- lo que me lleva a lo mas importante de todo, tienes cinco casas mas aparte de Grimould Place y aparte, si estas de acuerdo, de la que le vas a dar al matrimonio Weasley me gustaría pedirte una para la orden, para ser el nuevo cuartel

-No es necesario que me las pida, profesor-dijo Harry- puede tomarlas todas

-Las casas restantes están protegidas mucho mejor que la de Grimould Place así que sin tu permiso nunca hubiera podido encontrarla-dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Profesor Dumbledore- llamo Harry y el profesor volteo a verlo- ¿podría buscarle a los Weasley la casa menos tenebrosa?-Dumbledore asintió- y talvez deba obligar al señor Weasley para aceptarla, asegurese de que lo haga

-Dalo por hecho, Harry-sonrió Dumbledore-partirán ahora mismo a Hogwarts así que ve a prepararte, estoy seguro que los demás ya estarán listos… partirán en cuanto lleguen los de la orden

Harry salio de la cocina y tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver a Fred y George tirados en el suelo, tenían puestos los oídos extensibles y parecía que habían sido quemados de los pies la cabeza ya que sus ropas estaban bastantes maltratadas y algo chamuscadas, sus cuerpos emanaban un humo gris; Ginny ayudaba a Fred mientras que Ron y Hermione ayudaban a George mientras que la señora Weasley reñía a ambos.

-¡No me toquen! ¡No me toquen!-exclamaba George-¡No me muevan! ¡No me muevan!

-¡No siento el cabello!-grito asustado Fred

Harry recolecto todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible y bajo a la sala donde ya se encontraban todos para despedirlos además de Alastor Moddy y de Nimphadora Tonks, que serían los que los llevarían a Hogwarts, la señora Weasley abrazo a los cuatro en medio de sollozos y el señor Weasley trato de reconfortarla con un abrazo, al que rehuyo en un principio pero después lo acepto. Los gemelos solo agitaron las manos ya que seguían muy adoloridos para hacer algo más.

-¿Los vas a acompañar _mon amur?_-pregunto Fleur después de darle un abrazo a Harry

-No, yo estaré vigilando el transporte-respondió Bill-por si llegara a pasar algo, me toca lo más divertido

-oui, _eges_ un _aventugego-_dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso muy apasionado- _pog _eso te amo tanto

Ginny giro los ojos exasperada y fingió que le daba un beso empalagoso a una persona invisible, lo que hizo que Harry soltara una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos, Tonks-dijo Moddy poniéndose de pie y sacando la varita- utilizaremos la técnica de transporte y distracción del tipo tres, Weasley-dijo viendo a Bill- si Tonks o yo llegamos a morir tu y Kingsley están encargados de seguir con el transporte del paquete ¿Entendiste? Si Kingsley o tu llegaran a morir será Minerva y Rubeus los que se encarguen de continuar la misión- Moddy fijo su ojo mágico hacia Hermione y los dos Weasley- si Rubeus o Minerva muere les toca llegar a Hogwarts por si solos

-¿Es necesario que alguien muera?-pregunto Ron algo espantado

-Solo les estoy advirtiendo de lo que nos encontraremos en unos momentos

-No exageres-intervino Tonks-no nos tardaremos ni cinco minutos. Mejor vete para que puedas alcanzar un buen lugar, Kingsley ya ha de estar allá-dijo viendo a Bill, este se despidió de Fleur de otro intenso beso y de un chasquido desapareció

Moddy transformo una mesa y una silla en trasladares y le dio las ultimas instrucciones y los puso en grupos, Tonks iría con Ron y Ginny mientras que Harry iría con Hermione y Moddy; se pararon junto a los trasladores, Harry y Hermione sujetaban sus baúles mientras que Ron y Ginny solo llevaban algunas túnicas con ellos, a la cuenta de tres cada unos tomo su traslador indicado. Harry y Hermione tomaron sus respectivo traslador con Moddy y de inmediato se vieron envuelto de un torbellino de luces y colores y pronto se vieron en lo que parecía una plaza con muchas personas en un día muy soleado, después volvieron al torbellino y un segundo después aparecieron en medio de una jungla para después volver al torbellino apareciendo y despareciendo en lugares diversos y de lo mas extraños que Harry y Hermione hallan visto hasta que por fin se detuvieron en la sala común de Griffindor, Moddy soltó el traslador y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Hermione y Harry observaron con detenimiento la sala común, se veía muy diferente al estar tan sola y tan fría, Hermione sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y saco una capa de su baúl mientras que esperaban a los demás. Hermione observo detenidamente los terrenos de Hogwarts solitarios, Harry se le acerco y trató de quitarle una rama de las muchas que aún conservaba en su cabello pero esta movió la cabeza para que Harry no pudiera tocarla, Harry desistió y la miro confundido.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Harry totalmente serio por alguna extraña razón desde que llego a Hogwarts sentían una extraña sensación que le parecía muy conocida, después de tan solo unos segundos recordó que la había llegado a sentir en Privet Drive… aunque no podía recordar en que momento había sido eso

-Solo estoy pensando en lo que paso y lo que vi afuera-murmuro Hermione-Salí de mi casa momentos después de que pasara lo de la madriguera, todo esta muy mal Harry, las cosas están empeorando

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de lo de la madriguera en el momento justo en cuanto paso?-pregunto Harry

-Estoy suscrita en _the Prophet express_-informo Hermione- me llegan las noticias justo en el momento en que están pasando. Salí de mi casa inmediatamente y trate de llegar a la madriguera en el autobús noctámbulo pero estaba totalmente lleno, todos escapaban mientras que yo era la única que quería ir hacía la destrucción, todo empeoro cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaba siendo convocada la segunda marca… todos querían entra por que todavía habían death eathers que querían matar a los sangre sucia, yo salí del autobús- dijo Hermione viendo la cara de horro de su amigo- no salí a enfrentarlos, simplemente cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afuera, supongo que alguien en su desesperación me saco al notar que yo era sangre sucia… no los culpo por que se que la gente hace cosas malas cuando están desesperados

-Pero eso no lo justifica-comento Harry

-Lo se, pero ya no importa pensar ahora en eso-Hermione guardo un momento de silencio y después continuo hablando pero esta vez susurrando bastante bajo, Harry tuvo que acercarse a ella para escucharla mejor-me habrían matado ahí mismo de no ser por que me salvo un mago oscuro, después el me permitió esconderme con el y su grupo, no fue fácil por que tuve que hacer algunas cosas para ganarme el derecho de quedarme ahí

-¿Te salvo un mago tenebroso? ¿Qué cosas hiciste?-pregunto Harry asustado Hermione se quito la capa y se saco la mano de la manga del suéter para mostrarle su hombro derecho en el que llevaba ahora un tatuaje con la forma de un cuervo

-Me tuve que unir a ellos… y darles un poco de mi sangre-dijo Hermione pero en su rostro podía verse que ocultaba mucho mas- no estoy preparada para decirte lo demás- camino en dirección al hueco en donde estaba el retrato de la dama gorda jalando a Harry de la mano y se detuvo haciendo como que examinaba una pintura de tres ogros con tutú- pero saque algo bueno de esto: ahora tengo contactos que me podrían dar mas información que la que da el profeta, me entere de unas cosas muy extrañas.

No creo que sean cosas que la orden o Dumbledore desconozcan pero en verdad resultan muy útiles- Hermione dio un vistazo sobre el hombro de Harry y este sin esperarlo recibió un coscorrón por parte de su amiga- ¡y tu afuera como si nada! ¿¡Que no se supone que deberías de mantenerte seguro ante todo lo que pase!?

-¡Oye!-exclamo Harry molesto y sobándose el chichón que ahora tenía- yo salí por la red flu, es mucho mas segura que lo que tu hiciste ¡Si alguien debe ser regañado aquí esa eres tu!

-¡Si, pero aquí tú eres el importante!- Harry noto que Hermione no le estaba viendo a el si no hacía algo detrás de el- ¡¿acaso vez que a Ron o a mi nos VIGILEN con cosas MÁGICAS?!

Harry entendió lo que quería decir Hermione, Moddy debía de estarlos espiando, tal vez algo de lo que dijo Hermione llego a sus oídos y por la forma en que había actuado su amiga de seguro debía de haberle interesado a Moddy.

-Claro-dijo Harry fingiendo sentirse culpable- después de todo a ti te toco lo emocionante yo tuve que pasármela en un horrible entrenamiento y después tuve que pasármela buscando entre los escombros entre las cenizas de la madriguera. Perdón

-No digas mas mejor ayúdame a subir mi baúl a mi habitación

-Mejor ayúdame tu-Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que no le estaba siguiendo el juego- no puedo subir a los dormitorios de mujeres, vamos

Harry agarro el lado de su baúl rápido para que Hermione no pudiera rechazarle, juntos subieron el baúl pero el chico noto que cuando pasaron junto a Moddy y una extraña sensación, como si alguien le hubiera metido una aguja en la nuca, le llego de repente, Moddy había intentado leerle la mente pero gracias al entrenamiento de Eli había resistido sin siquiera proponérselo. A mitad de las escaleras Hermione soltó el lado del baúl que sostenía y encaro a Harry irritada.

-¿Por qué no seguiste el juego? Ahora Moddy sabe que ocultamos algo- Hermione iba a decir algo mas pero en ese momento Harry la abrazo y la pego a la pared sin posibilidad de que esta pudiera safárse pero esta por la impresión no puso resistencia- ¿Qué haces?

-Moddy sigue vigilándonos-dijo Harry seriamente, tenia la cara en el cuello de Hermione, pero no estaba haciendo nada, separo la cara un poco y vio a Hermione que se había ruborizado a tal grado que hacía que los ataques de vergüenza de Ron no fueran nada junto a ella- si nos vigila es por que algo de lo que dijiste le intereso mucho, ahora abrázame. Es mejor que crea que quisimos subir para esto que para hablar de lo que ocultamos

-Pero si le interesó tanto ¿No deberíamos decírselo?-dijo Hermione y poco a poco, aunque un a regañadientes, también lo abrazo- podría servirle a la orden

-Podría, no se por que pero siento que es mejor que la guardemos para nosotros-dijo Harry y puso su cara de nuevo en el cuello de Hermione, lo que hizo que esta tuviera un ligero estremecimiento-¡Tranquilízate!, ¡no te estoy haciendo nada! no se por que pero desde que entramos a Hogwarts tengo la sensación de que algo malo pasa aquí

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan precavido?-dijo Hermione, Harry levanto la vista y la vio sonriendo, se separo de ella y siguieron subiendo la escalera con el baúl- antes no eras así me haces pensar que por fin te estas tomando en serio todo esto

-¡Siempre lo he tomado en serio! Solo que después de lo del ministerio prefiero tener algo de información que los demás no tengan-entraron a la habitación que le correspondía a Harry alejándose una distancia segura de Hermione, sentía que ya no había necesidad de seguir actuando

-Si pero… llegar a hacer eso solo para despistar a Moddy- Hermione comenzó a fingir que abrazaba a alguien y después comenzó a reír-no te ofendas pero siempre has sido muy tímido

-Solo trataba de despistar a Moddy-dijo molesto Harry lo que le dio mucha gracia a Hermione- mejor bajemos ya deben de estar Ron y Ginny abajo ¡Ha! Antes de que se me olvide, no te acerques a Moddy, trato de leerme la mente y seguro lo intentara contigo también

-¿Sabes que si tus nuevas admiradoras saben de la situación que acabo de pasar contigo me matarían?-dijo Hermione riendo entre dientes y haciendo a un lado la advertencia de Harry- muchas de ellas matarían por estar así con el _elegido_

-¿Tu también estas con eso?-dijo Harry molesto-Ginny ya me tiene harto con eso del _elegido_

Abajo todavía no habían llegado Tonks con los hermanos Weasley, lo que impresiono mucho a Hermione y a Harry ya que según Tonks no iban a tardar ni cinco minutos pero ya habían demasiado, aproximadamente quince minutos y no habían llegado.

-¿Qué no deberían de estar aquí Ginny, Tonks y Ron?-pregunto Hermione

-Lo mas seguro es que halla habido una redada-dijo Moddy sin interés pero al ver la cara de Hermione trato de tranquilizarla-descuida, si no llegan en una semana significara que fueron atacados por death eathers, los buscare entonces

Harry y Hermione se sentaron lo mas alejado de Moddy, este ya no parecía tener tanto interés en ellos; Harry le platico a Hermione sobre sus vacaciones, en especial con lujo de detalle sobre su entrenamiento con Eli lo que emociono a Hermione bastante, en verdad parecía muy interesada en Eli y su extraña personalidad… a pesar de que le contó todo lo que había pasado en su estadía en Privet Drive tuvo la extraña sensación de que faltaba algo que decir pero toda esa sensación desapareció cuando escucharon un fuerte estallido, voltearon a ver donde estaba Moddy y ahí justo enfrente de el estaban Ron, Ginny, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall, todos tirados en el suelo y con la ropa chamuscada; la profesora McGonagall se levanto rápido tratando de recuperar su dignidad, miro con severidad a todos en la sala.

-Comenzaba a preguntarme que había sido de ustedes-comento Moddy tranquilamente, no se había parado o había hecho algo por ayudar a los recién llegados- ¿Qué paso con Weasley y Kingsley? ¿Murieron?

-Se están enfrentando con un dragón de arena-respondió fríamente la profesora

-¡VAYA!-exclamo Ron-¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE VERÍA A UN DRAGÓN DE ARENA TAN CERCA!-Ron parecía ser el único contento ya que Ginny tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de la señora Weasley cuando esta por reñir a sus hijos y hasta Tonks parecía bastante mal humorada-¿NO LES PARECIÓ EMOCIONANTE?

-Pero claro Ron-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente-no me imagino nada más divertido que casi ser quemada por un dragón de arena

-¡Esperen a que se lo diga a Charlie!-dijo Ron sin hacer caso a Ginny- apuesto que el nunca a estado tan cerca de un dragón como ese… claro me preocupe un poco cuando me trago pero ya saben lo que dicen de los dragones, no importa que tan quemado estés mientras que veas todo lo que puedas con el ojo que te quede

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Hermione y Harry a la vez

-Solo que al buen de Ron se le ocurrió soltar el traslador en la primera parada que hicimos, tuvimos que rescatarlo de un dragón de arena por que le pareció buena idea tratar de montarlo-explico Ginny enojada

-¡Ojala lo hubieras visto Harry! ¡Era mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya visto antes!

Tonks y Moddy desaparecieron con los trasladores mientras que la profesora McGonagall les daba las instrucciones para que pudieran abitar el castillo durante las vacaciones, la dama gorda no pediría ninguna contraseña así que no habría que preocuparse por el momento, mientras que no salieran de los limites de la escuela podría estar por donde quisieran.

-Profesora ¿Hay algún problema si usamos magia?-pregunto Ron

-Supongo que no, de todas formas ya estamos en el colegio-respondió la profesora -Potter, ¿ya sabes tus calificaciones?

-No, parece que se quemaron junto con la madriguera, no pude verlas-respondió Harry

-Bueno no te preocupes por eso, ya te las haré llegar después, si llegaran a necesitar ayuda el profesor Dumbledore y yo estaremos en nuestros respectivos despachos- y sin decir más salio de la sala común de Griffindor

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Hermione- ¡¿Cómo te fue con tus exámenes Ron?!

Hermione acoso a Ron hasta que este finalmente le confeso sus calificaciones, no fueron nada mal pero a Hermione le fue mejor, Ron solo reprobó historia de la magia y adivinación.

-Como ustedes están ocupados en eso yo me iré a dar un baño y a dormir-informo Ginny y subió por las escaleras- ¿Quién sabría que casi ser rostizada por un dragón cansaría tanto?

Ron y Hermione siguieron platicando acerca de sus calificaciones y de lo que podrían dedicarse ahora con esa prueba superada, sin embargo Ron pronto se sintió muy presionado y un dolor de cabeza le ataco justo cuando Hermione comenzaba a programar sus sesiones de estudios para prepararse para los e.x.t.a.s.i.s. y con un aullido de dolor se despidió de Harry y Hermione.

-No hagas planes conmigo todavía no veo mis calificaciones-protesto Harry

-Aguafiestas-dijo Hermione y soltó un bostezo- se me hace tan raro estar en Hogwarts sin tener que estudiar nada

-Lo mas seguro es que vayas a hacer algo para cambiar eso-comento Harry y recibió un ligero golpe de Hermione en las costillas- como sea, que pases buenas noches yo también estoy muy cansado

-¿No me vas a dar un abrazo de buenas noches?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa picara-me gustaría mucho otro-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que hizo que Harry recordara a Florence

-Me estas tentando, Hermi, luego no quiero que reclames por las cosas que podría hacerte

-No te atreverías-amenazo Hermione y sonrió ampliamente-me alegra verte bien Harry, después de lo que paso con Sirius, es bueno ver que estés bien… pero

-¿Pero?

-No se, lucias muy diferente al momento de que… ya sabes despistaras a Moddy-dijo sonrojándose un poco-parecías mas grande, fue extraño además de que como que no me gusto la forma en que desconfiaste de Moddy-dijo poniéndose sería

-No se por que paso eso-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-pero después de que me ocultaron tantas cosas el curso pasado no me dan ganas de compartir con los de la orden información por muy pequeña que sea… y con lo que paso allá arriba solo hice lo que me decía mi intuición, como me dijo Eli, no fue nada por que en verdad quisiera-dijo como si no le hubiera importado

-¡mmm! Tu si que sabes hacer sentir especial a una mujer-dijo Hermione con un falso mohín de enojo y subió las escaleras imitando que abrazaba a alguien

Harry rió de nuevo y subió a su habitación… pero a mitad del camino su risa se corto de pronto y la reemplazo un sentimiento de nostalgia y de tristeza. Estar en Hogwarts le recordaba a Sirius


	8. En el castillo

CAPITULO VIII.- EN EL CASTILLO

-¡Pero Hermione!-protesto Ron después de que Harry salio de la sala común

Últimamente, o mas bien desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, el animo de Harry había decaído alarmantemente, simplemente un día estaba mejor que bien y al día siguiente pareciera que le habían arrancado el sentido del humor de un golpe… pero no se enojaba, en realidad Ron hubiera preferido verlo gritar y patear todo lo que estuviera a su paso pero Harry simplemente se había deprimido y el, Ron, no entendía por que. En ese momento habían estado jugando ajedrez mágico y aunque no tenía muchos ánimos le había ganado un par de veces a Ron, Ginny y Hermione se limitaban a ver la feroz batalla entre las piezas hasta que Ginny comento que tenía algo de hambre, ella y Hermione iban a ir a las cocinas a traer algo pero Harry se paro de golpe e informo que el iría a traerlo.

-De todas formas iba perdiendo-dijo Harry saliendo por el hueco de la sala común

-¡Pero es que no entiendo por que se esta comportando así!-exclamo Ron

-Tú nunca entiendes nada-dijo Ginny con voz inexpresiva

-¡Pero si en la casa de Bill estaba bien!

-Es por que el colegio se lo recuerda-dijo Hermione exasperada-la ultima vez que estuvo aquí fue cuando acababa de perder a Sirius, deja que este solo, lo necesita

-No me agrada dejar a mi amigo así-dijo Ron

-Déjalo tranquilo-dijo Ginny con voz seria-cuando el lo quiera vendrá con nosotros a decirnos como se siente-miro a través de una ventana en el que se podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid- Nos hubiera servido mucho que Hagrid estuviera aquí.

-¿A dónde creen que haya ido?-pregunto Ron- no ha regresado

-No tengo ni idea-dijo Ginny

* * *

Algo lejos de ahí estaba Harry Potter en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos trabajaban emocionados al ver a quien servir después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien que los mandara, los elfos le pusieron suficiente comida en una bandeja y después de haberle ofrecido mas cosas, lavar su ropa, limpiar toda la sala común, y cosas por el estilo lo dejaron ir. Sin embargo el elfo que el estaba buscando seguía sin aparecer pero eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño. No pregunto en ningún momento por el.

Harry hizo levitar la bandeja y camino hacia la sala común pero en el camino le pareció ver a alguien caminando en dirección al campo de Quidditch, observo con desconcierto el lugar por donde había desaparecido, que él supiera solo estaban en Hogwarts el, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, sin contar a la profesor McGonagall y a Dumbledore. Le siguió y pareció verlo doblar por una esquina de los amplios pasillos del colegio, esta vez noto que era un hombre con cabello color negro largo; paso unos minutos siguiéndolo por los pasillos, cada vez que parecía alcanzarlo apunto de alcanzarlo esté mágicamente aparecía metros mas adelante dando vuelta por otra esquina, así fue hasta que llego a las afueras del colegio, el sujeto estaba parado justo en la puerta que daba al exterior del castillo… cuando Harry llego a la puerta este había desaparecido pero en el piso habían miles de pétalos rosas, estaban juntos tomando la forma de tres pétalos grandes cruzados entre sí. Harry levanto confundido un puñado de los pétalos rosas que estaban tirados y después de examinarlos unos segundos se los hecho en la bolsa de su túnica, en el colegio no había ningún tipo de árbol que diera pétalos de ese color… debía de enseñárselos a Hermione, ella sabría que hacer con ellos.

-Tardaste mucho-dijo Ron mientras arreglaba la mesa para comer en la sala común- las chicas bajaran en un rato ¿Paso algo?

-Si-dijo dudando si debía de decirle lo que había pasado hace unos momentos-me pareció haber visto a alguien haya abajo

-¿Filch?-pregunto Ron

-Esta de vacaciones-respondió Harry sin ver a su amigo

-¿Entonces quien podría ser?

-Me pareció que… era… era Sirius-dijo como si no quisiera decirlo de verdad, Ron lo vio extrañado y sin decir nada

-¿Crees que se haya vuelto en un fantasma?-pegunto algo escéptico esforzándose por que no se notara

-No, era como si fuera el en verdad… ya sabes no era trasparente, estaba caminando pero de pronto desapareció

-Debe de ser una broma del castillo-dijo Ron pensativo- nunca hemos estado aquí en vacaciones de verano, tal vez suele hacer ese tipo de cosas en esta temporada del año- Harry no replico nada, solo lo observo tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba su amigo-eres mi amigo Harry, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos-Ron soltó un suspiro de nostalgia- ¿Recuerdas el primer año? Te apoye con lo de la piedra filosofal y en segundo año… aunque no enfrente contigo al basilisco si estuve contigo con Aragog, y cuando descubrimos que Sirius era inocente, ayudándote con los hechizos en cuarto año y después fui contigo al ministerio-Ron miro a su amigo- puedes confiar en mi, si vas a buscar a esa persona otra vez avísame para que te acompañe, y quizás encontremos a Sirius…

-No creo que haya sido el-murmuro sin ánimos Harry luego saco de la bolsa de su túnica los pétalos rosas que había recogido-lo único que prueba que no fue mi imaginación es esto

-Vaya-murmuro Ron viéndolos con detenimiento- no hay de estos en Hogwarts, de donde habrán salido-Ron miro a su amigo sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo y de pronto recordó lo que había pasado en el ministerio de magia, estaba aturdido todavía pero recordaba claramente como es que Harry había sido poseído por el innombrable-no te he sido de gran ayuda ¿Verdad? Nunca me he enfrentado a lo que tu has hecho, siempre has tenido que hacerlo tu solo… Harry, en verdad, si necesitas ayuda dímelo… la próxima vez que estés en peligro yo me interpondré entre tu y el para que no te pase nada ahora

Harry conmovido iba a decir algo pero en ese momento aparecieron Ginny y Hermione y se quedaron extrañadas al ver que Harry y Ron habían dejado de hablar en cuanto ellas aparecieron, Ron y Harry no se veían y tenían una expresión de vergüenza.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Ginny

-Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre y ustedes no bajan-dijo Ron aparentando estar molesto y volteo a mirar a Harry-nunca entenderé por que las mujeres se tardan tanto, ni que fuera algo tan formal

Harry miro agradecido a su amigo y después comenzaron a comer un poco en silencio, Hermione y Ginny se mostraron encantadas al ver todos los pétalos rosas que había en la mesa.

-¡Que hermosos son!-exclamo Ginny maravillada

-¿Son cerezos?-pregunto Hermione

-Ni idea- dijo Harry secamente y se sentó a comer

Las muchachas miraban confundidas a Harry y a Ron sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía, la cena transcurrió con aparente tranquilidad pero cuando terminaron Harry se disculpo por no poderse quedar y subió a su habitación, los tres amigos se quedaron mudos viendo como desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Muy bien-dijo Ginny – ahora dinos que paso entre ustedes

-Dinos, Ron-pidió Hermione al ver la negatividad del pelirrojo con su hermana y este inmediatamente acepto

Ron les contó acerca de la experiencia de Harry y estas al igual que el mismo pusieron cara de incredulidad, Ron solo se encogió de hombros y empezaron a discutir sobre lo que pudiera haber sido

-Hogwarts es un lugar muy mágico, y raro, podría ser una ilusión hecha por el castillo-propuso Hermione

-Es lo mismo que dije pero no me hizo caso

En ese momento notaron que la chimenea comenzaba a escupir enormes llamas verdes para dar paso a la cabeza de la profesor la McGonagall

* * *

En la habitación Harry se había acostado en su cama preocupado por su propia salud mental, ansiar ver a Sirius era una cosa pero el verle e incluso perseguirle era otra cosa, una muy mala pero en verdad por un momento le había parecido que en verdad era el… y el, Harry, había deseado que lo fuera. No se había sentido así desde que había hablado con aquel muchacho Marco que había conocido en Privet Drive, trataba de hacer lo que el le había aconsejado pero simplemente no podía hacer nada para poder sentirse bien… simplemente no podía. Se sentó en su cama y abrió su baúl buscando varias cosas que le recordaran a Sirius, saco el álbum, el espejo que le había dado el año pasado y la navaja regalada en navidad, observo con detenimiento el regalo maltratado… había quedado inutilizada después de intentar utilizarla en el ministerio de magia, de pronto escucho algo que le saco de sus cavilaciones… era una voz muy extraña que parecía estar recitando una trova. Busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz pero de pronto sintió un enorme dolor en la cicatriz, era tremendo… solamente le había llegado a doler de esa manera cuando le había poseído Voldemort en el ministerio de magia. Se esforzó por no caer de rodillas y unos segundos después escucho como se abría lentamente la puerta, los reflejos que había adquirido al entrenar con Eli salieron a la luz en ese momento y rápidamente saco su varita lanzando un hechizo antes siquiera de que la puerta terminara de abrirse.

* * *

-¿Profesora? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hermione agachándose frente a la chimenea para poder hablar a gusto- ¿Paso algo malo?

-En absoluto, señorita Granger-contesto la profesora McGonagall- nos han dado permiso para ir a Hogsmeade

-Perfecto-comento Ron sonriendo- quisiera ir a Honeydukes, supe que lanzaron un nuevo sabor de las grajeas Berty Boop

-Iremos para comprar las cosas que necesiten-respondió fríamente la profesora Mcgonagall- estrictamente para eso ¿Dónde esta Potter?

-¡Subió a descansar!- respondió Ginny rápidamente- últimamente ha estado muy cansado

-Esta bien- dijo la profesora mirándolos con recelo- díganle que mañana por la mañana los espero en el campo de Quidditch, a los cuatro

-Pero no tenemos dinero-dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez

-Dejen que nos encarguemos nosotros de eso- respondió mirándolos tratando de captar alguna mentira- no se les olvide, mañana en el campo de Quidditch- dijo y desapareció en un mar de llamas verdes

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione después de un rato en silencio- ¿Quién quiere ir a avisarle a Harry?

-¡Yo no!-dijo rápidamente Ron- creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficiente con el, decídanse entre ustedes

-Yo voy- respondió Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano

Subió las escaleras pero cuando estaba justo enfrente de la puerta una extraña sensación de frió le recorrió por la espalda y por un momento estuvo segura de haber escuchado una voz bastante peculiar pero unos segundo después esta había desaparecido del todo, tal vez se lo había imaginado. Abrió la puerta lentamente pero esa extraña sensación le recorrió de nuevo la espalda y como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado saco la varita y se preparo para lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

_-¡Protego!-_respondió Ginny y vio como el rayo de luz roja regresaba a quien lo había lanzado

Frente a ella estaba tendido en el suelo Harry un poco aturdido y a un lado de el estaba su varita, Ginny se acero a auxiliarlo asustada, trato de levantarlo pero este se quejo mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-Ese contraataque… fue perfecto-dijo Harry tratando de sonreír- me impresionaste bastante ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido?

-No lo se-dijo Ginny ayudándolo a acostarse a la cama- te pediría disculpas por lo que hice pero prefiero que me digas por que me atacaste, sabía que me odiabas pero no creí que tanto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera-comento Harry y sonrió por el comentario de la pelirroja- y ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? Me dolió mucho ese ataque- Harry se movió incomodo y metió una mano debajo de él sacando después la navaja de Sirius que había estado examinando antes de que pasara lo de la voz- ¡Auch! ¿No pudiste haberte fijado donde me acuestas?

-La profesora McGonagall dice que mañana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade-dijo Ginny haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry-nos espera mañana temprano en el campo de Quidditch, si quieres podríamos jugar un poco antes de irnos

-Sería algo bueno

-¿Y este desorden?

-Estaba echándole un vistazo a mi baúl, a solas-dijo Harry y observo la cara de molestia de Ginny que había captado la indirecta-perdón pero últimamente siento que es mejor para mí estar así, si no te importa creo que necesito estar solo

-Esta bien, no lo entiendo ni creo querer hacerlo pero si eso es lo que tu quieres-Ginny se volteo para irse pero en cuanto se paro le entro una duda-¿En verdad no te lastime?

-Solo el orgullo-respondió Harry tratando de sonreír

Ginny le sonrió para apoyarlo un poco y después se acerco a la puerta pero cuando toco la perilla algo muy extraño sucedió: una extraña y potente voz se escucho en el dormitorio Ginny miro asustada a Harry, este se levanto y miro a todos lados para buscar el origen de extraño ruido, la voz se escucho unos segundos y después se desvaneció por completo. La pelirroja se acerco al joven mago

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Ginny

-Si. Perfecto, comenzaba a creer que me estaba volviendo loco-Harry la miro con un poco de ansiedad- es por eso que te ataque, por error, creí que era alguien peligroso

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ginny confundida-¿Quién podría haber sido?

-Ni idea, pero es que también me dolió un poco la cicatriz y, bueno, eso me puso nervioso-comento Harry pero en cuanto vio que la extraña expresión de Ginny tuvo la extraña sensación de ya había escuchado antes esa extraña voz-tal vez sea mi imaginación pero siento que ya la había escuchado antes

-¿No te acuerdas de cuando fue eso?

-No-dijo Harry abatido y se sentó en su cama

Ginny se sentó junto a el y se mantuvo un rato en silencio, hecho un vistazo al desorden que había en la cama y se encontró con la navaja, ahora inservible, que le había regalado Sirius a Harry.

-¿Esa es la navaja que utilizaste en el ministerio, _elegido?-_ la expresión de seriedad de Harry no cambio y Ginny dejo de bromear- tal vez deberías de mandarla arreglar, conozco un lugar en Hogsmeade en el que la dejarían como nueva

-¿Podrías guardar un secreto Ginny?-pregunto de pronto- no se lo vayas a decir ni a Ron o Hermione, ya he perdido varios puntos con ellos por como me he comportado últimamente y aparte de eso lo menos que deseo es que me crean mas loco de lo que estoy ya

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es sobre la voz, tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con Privet Drive-dijo Harry preocupado-antes de que sucediera lo de la madriguera Eli me leyó la mente y descubrió unas cuantas imágenes que ni yo sabía que tenía en la mente

-¿Y de que eran?-pregunto Ginny que se había quedado expectante con el relato de Harry- ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

Pero en el momento en que Harry iba a responderle Ron entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación, con un gesto Harry dio a entender a Ginny que mejor lo dejaran para algún otro momento, esta se levanto de la cama con cara de indignación por la inoportunidad de su Hermano y paso a un lado de el golpeándolo al salir. Ron solo la miro sin comprender.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto Ron confundido

-No lo se-dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco de acuerdo con Ginny, quería poder desahogarse acerca de ese extraño sentimiento que tenía

-¿Te dijo Ginny lo de la profesora McGonagall?

-Si

-Entonces hay que dormir para estar listos- dijo Ron comenzando a cambiarse- ¿Cómo crees que sea Hogsmeade durante esta temporada? Espero poder ir Honeydukes- pero en ese momento escucho el ruido de unas cortinas correrse y cuando volteo Harry ya había desaparecido detrás de esta-que descanses, supongo

Al día siguiente los cuatro habían salido muy temprano al campo de Quidditch, Harry llevaba consigo su saeta de fuego para poder jugar un partido antes de que la profesora McGonagall apareciera, Ron, Ginny y Hermione tuvieron que utilizar escobas del colegio ya que ninguno tenía una propia, Ron y Ginny hicieron equipo contra Hermione y Harry; Hermione no era muy buena jugadora, en realidad ni siquiera podía estar mas de cinco minutos en el aire sin caerse, varias veces tuvo que salvarla Ginny para que no se lastimara al caer de su escoba. Poco tiempo después de que habían comenzado a jugar apareció la profesora McGonagall y todos bajaron para ir con ella.

-Vámonos, entre mas rápido nos vayamos mas pronto regresaremos-dijo como si la sola idea de salir del colegio le causara una horrible molestia y rápidamente se dirigieron a la salida de Hogwarts pero antes de salir les dio las instrucciones a los jóvenes magos- no se separen para nada de mi, habrá miembros de la orden pero aun así no se distraigan con tonterías. ¡Ha! Y esto es para ustedes-dijo dándole a cada uno un pequeño saco con dinero, Ron y Ginny se emocionaron al ver tanto dinero para ellos solos, aunque la de Harry parecía ser la mas pesada y llena de todas- es para que les dure todo el curso escolar así que no lo malgasten-comento la profesora McGonagall al ver la expresión de los dos pelirrojos- Sigamos

Pasaron primero por una tienda donde vendían libros para el curso entrante, después pasaron por una droguería, donde hasta Harry tuvo que comprar ingredientes (lo que le hizo pensar que sí había pasado la materia de Snape). La profesora McGonagall casi tuvo que llevar a rastras a Ron y a Ginny a comprar las túnicas nuevas por que estos se habían quedado embobados viendo las escobas que habían en el aparador de la tienda _Quidditch, artículos de calidad para el juego_ pero justo cuando iban entrar Harry estuvo seguro de haber visto a Bill espiándolos desde una tienda cercana.

-Entren ustedes, regreso de inmediato-dijo la profesora McGonagall y camino en dirección de la tienda en la que Harry había visto a Bill pero este ya no estaba ahí

Los cuatro amigos entraron a _El mundo de la túnica y demás ropa_, Ron y Ginny se entretuvieron probándose túnicas, aunque la mayoría no parecían que fueran para el colegio, Harry solo compro dos más al igual que Hermione.

-¿No vas a comprar más?-pregunto Harry

-¿Para que?-respondió Hermione aburrida viendo como Ginny se probaba por séptima vez una túnica de gala-yo no destruyo mi ropa como otros descuidados aventureros y yo creo que ya no crecí mas así que como estoy igual de chica mejor no gasto. Voy a echar un vistazo a la tienda de a lado ¿Vienes?

Era un tienda de artículos mágicos, aunque Harry no estaba de humor para ver esas curiosidades se entretuvo mucho viendo varias esferas pequeñas de cristal para usos diversos, entre ellas encontró una recordadora como la de Neville que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo aunque la que mas le intereso fue una recordadora mas potente, te recordaba lo que habías olvidado pero tenía el efecto secundario de que quedabas sin conciencia total o parcial por lo menos durante tres meses, claro, si tenías suerte; se acerco a Hermione que veía atentamente una cámara mágica de fotos, no era como la de Colin Creevey si no que esta era mas pequeña y practica.

-Es hermosa ¿no crees?-comento Hermione- me gustaría comprármela

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-pregunto Harry y como respuesta Hermione le señalo el precio de la cámara- ¿cincuenta galeones? No esta tan cara

-Solo tengo cuarenta-susurro Hermione- normalmente mis papas me dan cien cada curso pero después de cómo salí de mi casa tuve suerte de que me mandaran algo-suspiro resignada- creo que apenas tengo para lo necesario

Harry tomo la cámara de escaparate y la llevo al aparador.

-Y también me da diez rollos para esta-dijo poniéndola en el aparador y sonriéndole a la dependiente de la tienda

-¿Algo mas, cariño?-pregunto la chica mirando la cicatriz de la frente, después comenzó a coquetear pasándose continuamente la mano por su largo cabello color morado

-Toma- dijo dándole la cámara a Hermione pero esta no la quiso aceptar-vamos ¿No la querías?

-Si, pero no era necesario que me la compraras-dijo Hermione- solo era un capricho

-Pues déjame cumplirte ese capricho, este año nos puedes tomar muchas fotos-Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza-bueno, tendré que quedármela ¿Me haces un favor? Guárdamela-dijo Harry y la metió en una de las bolsas que llevaba Hermione-si se me olvida pedírtela te la puedes quedar

-Gracias-dijo Hermione pero Harry la miro confundido

-¿De que hablas? Que yo recuerde no te compre nada-dijo Harry sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo en modo de complicidad- mientras que no te comportes como Colin todo esta bien

Entraron en la tienda y vieron a Ron y a Ginny mirando nerviosamente los sacos de dinero que tenían mientras que en el aparador había muchas bolsas en las que estaba la ropa que habían escogido, Hermione y Harry comprendieron lo que pasaba… los dos Weasley no había podido resistir toda la ropa que habían visto y decidieron llevarse todo lo que pudieran pero ahora no podían comprarla sin quedarse sin reservas de dinero… y eso si lograban a completar para todo. Harry se acerco a los dos pelirrojos y pregunto el precio de todo lo que había en las bolsas, a Harry no le impresiono el precio pero Hermione casi se ahoga y frunció el seño viendo a los dos Weasley.

-¿QUINIENTOS GALEONES?-exclamo Hermione asustada-¿COMO PRETENDÍAN PAGARLO? ¿ES MAS DE LO QUE YO HE GASTADO DESDE QUE ENTRE A HOGWARTS?

Pero Harry ya había vaciado su bolsita de oro en el aparador y contaba tranquilamente las monedas de oro poniéndolas en pequeñas torres.

-Solo tengo ciento setenta-dijo Harry meditando- me presta su pluma

Harry comenzó a escribir sobre el pergamino y después se lo enseño a la dependiente del local, esta lo examino y luego paso su varita sobre él como si esta pudiera leer lo que había en el papel.

-Creo que todo esta en orden-dijo la muchacha – ¿Me firmas aquí?-dijo poniendo el papel en el aparador, Hermione pudo leer lo que había escrito Harry _Yo, Harry Potter autorizo a que le entreguen a la tienda "El mundo de la túnica y demás ropa la cantidad de trescientos treinta galeones- ¿_ Y me das tu autógrafo aquí?- dijo sonrojada sacando de abajo del aparador una pequeña libreta y mostrándole una hoja en blanco, Harry se la firmo sin decir nada y la muchacha la guardo emocionada

-No tenías que hacerlo-murmuro avergonzado Ron

-Es cierto, la mayoría de esto ni siquiera lo necesitamos-Dijo Ginny con las orejas coloradas y sin atreverse a verlo

-Si dicen de nuevo que no tenía que hacerlo les lanzo un maleficio-dijo Harry seriamente- después de lo que me dio Sirius creo que puedo comprarme una saeta de fuego por día por el resto de mi vida y aun así me quedaría bastante, no se pongan así

-Pero es que en verdad no era necesario-dijo Ron- además te quedaste sin dinero

-No importa, le pido a tu hermano que me mande más y ya, y si quieren pueden tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba afuera y frunció el seño al momento en que vio la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban Ron y Ginny pero esta solo aparto a Harry un poco de los demás y le dio un paquete enorme y pesado envuelto en un papel negro.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Harry

-Los libros especiales que necesitaras en tus clases pero no los habrás por ahora, espera que lleguemos al colegio-murmuro la profesora y se pusieron en marcha

La profesora McGonagall los acompaño hasta el retrato de la señora gorda y luego se fue en dirección a su despacho, los cuatro Griffindor entraron a su sala común y se pusieron a revisar las cosas que habían comprado, Hermione comenzó a examinar interesada la cámara que le había comprado Harry mientras que los dos pelirrojos miraban emocionados sus nuevas túnicas, en las que también había ropa muggle, hasta que el estomago de Ron comenzó a gruñir terriblemente.

-Voy a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer - dijo Ron saliendo de la montaña de ropa en la que estaba enterrado-¿Quién me acompaña?

-¡Yo!-grito de pronto Ginny con un dejo de dolor en la voz-¡Auch!-exclamo levantándose y saliendo con su hermano de la sala común

-No era necesario que hicieras eso-dijo Harry tratando de abrir el paquete que le había dado la profesora Mcgonagall- vi claramente como le diste ese codazo a Ginny, si querías hablar solo me lo hubieras dicho

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto Hermione ceñuda

-Trato de saber que es lo que me dio McGonagall-dijo tratando de romper el cordón que cerraba el paquete, después rendido lo corto con su varita y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que resulto ser tres gruesos libros de forro negro y muy gastados- ¿Libros?

-Estoy hablando en serio Harry-lo regaño- te gastaste mas de quinientos galeones hoy, la mayoría en nosotros

-No sabia que estaba prohibido consentir a mis amigos-dijo seriamente

-No es eso pero es que lo haces como… si… tal vez estuvieras apunto de hacer algo extraño-dijo Hermione asustada

-No me voy a hacer nada-dijo cortantemente

-Es que después de que creyeras ver a Sirius, te comportas extraño-Harry soltó un bufido- Ron solo nos lo dijo por que esta preocupado

-¡Lo se!-exclamo exasperado-¡Claro que lo se! Pero es que hay algo que me lastima y no tengo idea de lo que es… se que los estoy preocupando mucho y que ya les esta hartando que me comporte así pero no puedo evitarlo-Harry se levanto del sillón en el que estaba- Lo que hice hoy fue para pedirles disculpas-murmuro derrotado

-No es necesario que te disculpes-Hermione se sentó junto a el y le tomo de la mano- te comprendemos pero tampoco podemos dejar de preocuparnos- Harry no respondió, apareció un silencio incomodo pero Hermione lo interrumpió- el jefe de ellos me protegió de los death eathers-dijo refiriéndose a lo que había pasado la noche en que se había escapado en busca de Ron- de las criaturas mágicas que habían ahí además de sus propios aliados, muchos de ellos quisieron abusar de mi pero el me protegió, dijo algo como _no somos death eathers como para comportarnos como ellos. Si alguien quiere intentar abusar de esta pequeña le aplastare la cabeza con mis propias manos_ muchos magos oscuros murieron enfrentándose al jefe, después de pasar la noche con los magos oscuros camine sin saber a donde y me encontré con unos centauros, no hablaban nuestro idioma, pero eran mas amables que los que hay en el bosque prohibido, por medio de señas me dijeron lo retirada que estaba de nuestra civilización, los magos tenebroso con los que estuve me habían alejado mucho de casa pero ellos me llevaron lo mas cerca que pudieron-dijo Hermione, Harry sintió que temblaba, como si solo el recordar le hiciera sentir un temor horrible

Pero el lugar al que llegue era muy raro, ningún sangre sucia habría sobrevivido ahí, unos centauros me protegieron y hasta murieron en ese día, me dijeron algo muy extraño con lo poco que sabían de mi idioma _"si te dejamos morir no seremos mejor que el innombrable, chica bondadosa dile al elegido por lo astros que la lealtad y la unión son la fuerza mas poderosa que debe de haber"_ después murieron y ahí tuve que seguir yo sola, encontré criaturas que nunca pensé que existieran- Hermione comenzó a temblar mas fuerte- habría muerto si Dumbledore no hubiera aparecido, pero antes de que el llegara…

-Basta, Hermione-dijo Harry- no es necesario que me lo digas-Harry se quedo callado un momento- lo que mas me cuesta creer es que no me volverá a mandar una carta-dijo Y cerro los ojos que comenzaban a escocerle- y que todo eso fue por mi culpa

-Harry-susurro Hermione al ver a su amigo, la persona mas valiente que había conocido, aquella persona que desde que la conocía no hacía mas que ver por lo demás sin importarle su propia seguridad, le dolía mucho ver a su querido amigo derrotado y cansado de la vida. Lo abrazo fuertemente tratando de transmitirle el cariño que sentía por el y este también la abrazo, Hermione sintió su cuello mojado que le hizo darse cuenta que Harry comenzaba a llorar- Tu no tienes la culpa, el quiso ir y estoy segura que murió como el habría gustado morir-dijo Hermione pero en ese momento se arrepintió al sentir que Harry se apartaba de ella abruptamente

-Gracias-dijo Harry secándose los ojos, no reacciono agresivamente como pensaba Hermione, simplemente le miro atentamente, Hermione también se seco los ojos- aunque no te guste oírlo, y se que te enojaras, no creo que vaya a sobrevivir a esto así que solo esperaba que cuando me llegara el momento me llevaría conmigo a todos los death eathers que pueda y a Voldemort, por eso quise comprarle todo eso a Ron y a Ginny, para que sepan lo mucho que los aprecio antes de que pase eso

Hermione se quedo sin habla un momento pero en cuanto abrió la boca, aun sin saber que decir, se abrió el hueco de la entrada y aparecieron los dos Weasley, cada uno con una bandeja de comida, que se detuvieron al mirar a Harry y a Hermione que se veían extrañamente.

-Muy bien ¿Y ahora que paso?-pregunto Ginny

-Hermione y yo hablábamos-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- me estaba diciendo que ustedes me iban a pagar la ropa, que si era necesario trabajarían como elfos domésticos hasta que me pagaran todo- Harry rió un poco al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Ron- pero no se preocupen le dije que no era necesario

-Hablando de elfos domésticos-dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones y poniendo la bandeja en la mesita más cercana- ¿Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Dobby? Los demás elfos no saben donde esta

-Debe de estar por aquí, no creo que se halla ido-dijo Hermione terminando de secarse los ojos- ¿Ya le preguntaron a Whinky?

-Lo abríamos hecho si estuviera-respondió Ron-se escapo cuando termino el curso pasado

-Pero si los elfos no escapan- murmuro Harry pensativo

-Es lo mismo que yo creía pero parece que es verdad-dijo Ron tomando un tostada- los demás elfos dicen que un día fue Dumbledore y este le dijo algo a Dobby, debió de ser algo muy bueno por que dicen que se puso frenético y que quería empezar de inmediato sea lo que sea que le haya puesto a hacer- mordió la tostada y luego agrego- aunque pensándolo bien tal vez le puso a limpiar las mazmorras, están tan asquerosas que no terminara hasta dentro de diez años, pero para Dobby a de ser lo mejor que debió de haber pasado

-¡RON!-exclamo Hermione escandalizada

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- se defendió Ron-ya me lo imagino "claro señor, si señor" "¿quiere que le limpie la chimenea?" "Es un honor servirle señor"-dijo imitando la voz chillona de elfo

-¡RON!-volvió a gritar Hermione ignorando las risas de Ginny y Harry

-¿Qué son estos Harry?-pregunto Ron tomando el libro mas cercano

-No lo se, me los dio McGonagall dijo que eran para mis clases

-Están vacíos-dijo Ginny que también había tomado un libro- mira, no tienen nada escrito

Harry lo examino y era verdad, estaban totalmente en blanco, a pesar de que tenían el aspecto de haber sido utilizados millones de veces

-Pero tú y yo estamos en las mismas clases-dijo Ron-¿Por qué no me dio nada a mí?

-Debe de ser por que te van a dar clases especiales-dijo Hermione- recuerda que la profesora McGonagall te prometió que te convertiría en auror y ahora sin Umbridge nada te lo impide

-¿Pero por que no tienen nada escrito?-Volvió a preguntar Ron revisando los tres libros

-Debe de ser por que tienen escrito algo muy valiosos o peligroso

-O los dos-intervino Ginny

-Si me van a dar clases especiales-dijo Harry que se había quedado callado desde que empezaron a discutir sobre el contenido de los libros- me las va a dar Dumbledore, me lo dijo antes de irnos del paseo de los hechiceros

-¡Vaya!-exclamo la pelirroja-de seguro te va a enseñar magia avanzadísima

-O como defenderte de la magia oscura-dijo Ron impresionado-o tal vez magia oscura

-No seas tonto Ron ¿Cómo le va a enseñar magia oscura?

-No me quiso decir lo que me iba a enseñar, así que creo que será algo muy complicado

Los cuatro Griffindor discutieron hasta muy entrada la noche sobre lo que podrían tener esos libros y lo que podría enseñarle el director Dumbledore en las clases que recibiría de el, el cansancio fue venciéndolos poco a poco y al final los dos Weasley recogieron toda su ropa nueva y se despidieron, Ginny le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla a Harry.

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto Harry confundido

-Por la ropa, en verdad te lo agradezco, Harry

-Yo también te lo agradezco pero ni creas que te daré un beso-dijo Ron riendo

-No te preocupes no es algo que me vaya a quitar el sueño

Los dos pelirrojos salieron dejando solos de nuevo a Hermione y Harry.

-Bien ahora explícame por que dijiste eso-gruño Hermione

-No te lo puedo explicar ahora-respondió Harry sonriendo tristemente- pero ¿Te puedo responder diciéndote que eres como una hermana para mí?

-Cuando estés listo cuéntamelo por favor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole también y se despidió de Harry

Arriba la estaba esperando Hermione mientras que se veía en el espejo con una de las túnicas nuevas pero en cuanto la joven buja entro a la habitación se acerco a ella y comenzó a preguntarle de lo que pasaba con Harry, esta solo sonrió y le negó todo tipo de información.

-No es justo-dijo ofendida Ginny- yo te diría si me preguntaras

-Harry me lo confió y no lo voy a traicionar-Hermione sonrió picadamente- además ya te compro todo eso, date por satisfecha, de seguro estas contentísima ¿Verdad?

-No se de que me hablas-Ginny también sonrió- pero si, a mi si me compro algo y a ti no-dijo presumiendo como niña chiquita

-Me compro la cámara además hicimos algo que ni ti imaginas-dijo Hermione comenzando a cambiarse- si tan solo lo supieras

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto alarmada por el tono de voz de Hermione- anda Hermi, dime

-No, eso es entre Harry y yo-presumió poniéndose el camisón

-Esta bien no me digas pero a mi también me confió un secreto-dijo dolida y se puso un camisón nuevo-si me dices lo que hicieron yo te digo lo que el me dijo

-¿Qué paso con eso de que si supieras algo me lo dirías?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole- además para que quieres saber lo que hice con Harry ¿Acaso te sigue gustando?-pregunto viéndola perspicazmente

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo ofendida Ginny- es solo… curiosidad ¿pero que hicieron?-Ginny vio la sonrisa de Hermione, esta era muy sugerente además de que el gesto que hizo le dio a imaginar cosas- ¡No! ¿En serio?

-¿De que hablas? Yo no dije nada-dijo Hermione con voz de inocencia-si tu te imaginas cosas ese es problema tuyo-dijo Hermione acostándose en su cama y cerrando las cortinas- pero es muy probable que tengas razón

-¿Qué?-Ginny se acerco a la cama y abrió las cortinas-¡Anda, dime! ¿Es lo que me imagino?

-Mmm, podría ser-dijo Hermione con voz sensual- ¿Te importaría?-Hermione vio el rostro de desesperación de Ginny y comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse-¡Que cara pusiste!

-No es gracioso-dijo Ginny malencarada y se acostó enojada en su cama-eres muy mala

-¿En verdad te imaginaste eso?-dijo Hermione asomándose por las cortinas de su cama aun riendo y un poco sorprendida-que mente tan retorcida tienes jajaja

-¿Entonces que hicieron?-pregunto asomándose también-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¿En verdad lo creíste?-pregunto sorprendida-no hicimos nada de lo que tu mente retorcida se imagino

-Claro que no, solamente quería ver como actuabas-se defendió Ginny molesta- ¿Pero que hicieron?

-¡Que molesta eres!, nada que no hiciera contigo-dijo pero la respuesta no dejo satisfecha a Ginny- ¡solo eso!... y bueno, lo que se hace después de eso… ¡pero para despistar a Moddy-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara que había hecho Ginny

-Si, claro, como tú digas Hermione-dijo después de que le contara por que querían confundir a Moddy- pero ya que hablamos del asunto ¿Nunca has querido ser algo más que una amiga para Harry?

-¿Y para que preguntas eso?-pregunto Hermione – claro que no, es como si fuera mi hermano, ¿Para que quieres saber eso?

-Por nada-dijo rápidamente Ginny y algo apenada-solo curiosidad

-Eres una Weasley y los Weasley nunca tienen solo curiosidad

-¿Y que fue lo que le ocultaban a Moddy?-pregunto Ginny tratando de cambiar el tema

Hermione rió de nuevo, decidió dejar descansar a la pequeña pelirroja y le contó algo de lo que había vivido en los días que estuvo desaparecida, al menos lo que podía sin tener que arriesgarse a tener una pesadilla.

-¿Me enseñas tu tatuaje?-pidió emocionada Ginny se acerco a Hermione y esta se descubrió el hombro-¡Vaya! Esta precioso yo quiero uno como ese

-No lo digas ni en broma-dijo Hermione-no fue divertido en el momento que me lo hicieron

-Esta bien pero no negaras que se ve genial-dijo Ginny con los ojos brillando

En ese momento se escucho una ligera explosión afuera, Ginny y Hermione salieron a asomarse y a averiguar que era ese sonido y al salir de la habitación vieron que una fuerte luz roja subía por las escaleras y explotaba como si fueran fuegos artificiales, Hermione soltó un bufido molesta y se acerco a las escaleras sin saber el peligro que las rondaba en ese momento y de la terrible verdad que encontrarían abajo, en la sala común.

* * *

_**Personajes y lugares mágicos**_.

_**Marco**_.- El primer personaje nuevo que sale en "El ataque de la serpiente". Lo metí de último momento para darle a Harry de que se quitara esa depresión por la muerte de Sirius. Es un buen chico rastafari con su propio lema en la vida, "En la vida deben de disfrutarse hasta de las desgracias". Me base en una muy buena amiga para su elaboración, a ella le gustaba mucho esa onda rastafari (ahora que lo recuerdo, Jacqueline, en donde quiera que estés espero que te guste mi fic)

_**Eli (Ilay)**_.- Es algo así como el otro lado de la moneda en lo que se refieres a Marco, ambos tienen lecciones que dar, tienen su propio lema en la ida y de cierta forma ambos tienen una gran sabiduría (aunque un tanto diferentes ya que mientras Eli la tiene por sus experiencias y viajes Marco por sus viajes con hierba). Eli también tiene un poco de mi amiga Jacqueline, en especial aquel extraño don para permanecer tranquila en momentos estresantes y ese afán de quererte guiar por la vida y tocarte el corazón, es mas, por ese mismo estén seguros que los dos volverán a salir en la historia, aunque no creo que sea pronto.

_**Paseo de los hechiceros**_.- Este lugar es unos de los mas famosos en toda Inglaterra solamente superado por Hogsmeade. Su historia se remonta a mediados del siglo xv, los primeros habitantes de esta zona fueron hechiceros que escapaban de la presión del mundo de los magos y el de los muggles. Con grandes encantamientos hicieron la tierra altamente mágica ocasionando que por mucho tiempo nadie mas que ellos pudieran encontrar su pequeño poblado. Tras la caza de hechiceros incitada principalmente por la santa inquisición muggle y mágica en la que perecieron más de cien mil hechiceros inocentes la tierra se devaluó mágicamente y cualquier mago pudo poblar aquel pequeño pedazo de tierra (aunque aun conservaba muchas dotes mágicas). La historia del paseo de los hechiceros es larga y llena de momentos memorables incontables pero los datos mas importantes sucedieron recientemente: Durante los años que llego a durar la guerra "por el bien común" en el paseo de los hechiceros se refugiaron los opositores del mago oscuro, el mago Grindenwalden (la guerra era nombrada por que ese era el lema del mago antes nombrado) que lideraba a los enemigos de la raza muggle; se cree en los años finales de la guerra "del bien común" se comenzó a crear la mítica organización llamada orden fénix, años después se sabe (Y tiene algunas evidencias) que esta dicha orden se escondió en este pequeño poblado durante "la guerra de la era oscura" organizada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.


	9. Buscando ayuda

CAPITULO IX.- BUSCANDO AYUDA

Harry se quedo observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Hermione, ahora se sentía extremadamente culpable, no merecía tener amigos tan buenos, todos le querían y el no hacía nada por merecerlos. No había dicho nada a Hermione sobre el por que de su comentario, sobre la profecía, ya que no quería asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, sería otra cosa mas para preocuparlos, en especial a Hermione. Se quedo absorto pensando en mil cosas a la vez, en verdad se había estado comportando como un idiota, se sentó cerca del fuego de la chimenea y lo vio embelesado, recordó las ultimas palabras que le dijo Eli _si recuerdas todo lo que aprendiste aquí estarás bien en donde sea que estés_ estaba de mas decir que no lo había hecho, no había reflexionado ni pensado antes de hacer las cosas que había hecho, había atacado a Ginny por error, preocupado a sus amigos sin contar los ratos amargos que les había hecho pasar, se sintió culpable… Sirius lo mataría si estuviera vivo para verle actuar así, no era correcto hacer pasar a sus amigos todo eso.

-¡Pero que idiota he sido, Sirius!-exclamo Harry-no merezco ser tu ahijado

Harry sonrió aliviado después de pensar todo eso, ¡Ahora si estaba seguro de merecer un puñetazo por idiota ¡ se paso las manos por la cara… se sentía tremendamente cansado y por primera desde que regreso a Hogwarts se sentía mas relajado, no había hecho nada para merecer tales amigos pero a partir de ahora si que se los merecería, de eso estaba seguro. Harry subió a su dormitorio y ahí estaba Ron poniéndose su pijama nueva para dormir, este tomo una actitud precavida al ver a Harry.

-¿Sabes Ron?-dijo Harry sonriendo, aunque sintiéndose muy exhausto- me acabo de acordar que deje la saeta de fuego en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, estaba pensando que tal vez mañana podríamos jugar un partido entre los cuatro

-¡Pero claro!-contesto Ron sonriendo ampliamente

-Pero esta vez a ti te toca Hermione-dijo Harry comenzando a cambiarse- no es por nada pero ella es muy mala en la escoba

-No es tan mala-la defendió Ron pero en ese momento Harry le miro y por alguna extraña razón Ron sintió muchos nervios-digo… para que nunca en su vida haya volado… pues… es que… veras

-Si, claro Ron. Es normal que quieras defenderla-contesto Harry riendo y comenzando a meterse a la cama

-No se a que te refieres-se defendió el pelirrojo- ¿No quieres mejor jugar ajedrez mágico?

-Lo siento Ron-dijo apenado Harry-pero es que estoy muy cansado, será mejor mañana

-De acuerdo, claro, si te quedan fuerzas después de que te gane al Quidditch

Harry se quedo dormido rápidamente con la sensación de que el día de mañana sería el mejor de toda su vida, junto con sus mejores amigos. Pensó que Sirius estaría pasándosela muy bien en donde fuera que estuviera ahora.

* * *

-¡Ha! ¡Miren esto!-exclamo Ron saliendo al campo de Quidditch con la saeta de fuego de Harry en sus manos-cielo claro, viento soplando suavemente y una saeta de fuego en mis manos ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Tal vez una escoba propia-respondió Ginny parándose junto a el

Hermione y Harry se rieron ante el comentario de la pequeña Weasley, también entraron al campo cada quien con una escoba del colegio, se repartieron en equipos para poder jugar lo que al parecer de los cuatro sería un excelente partido de Quidditch solo entre ellos. Harry haría equipo con Ginny mientras que Ron estaría con Hermione, a diferencia del día anterior Hermione estaba jugando muy bien, esta le había quitado a Harry la Quaffle en numerosas ocasiones, y en conjunto con Ron en lo aros se habían convertido en unos oponentes muy peligrosos pero el con Ginny no eran nada débiles, Harry se divirtió mucho jugando con ellos, ya era mas de medio día pero ninguno de ellos parecía querer perder y seguían jugando sin hacer caso al hambre.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-pregunto Hermione quitándole espectacularmente la Quaffle de nuevo-creí que eras bueno

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buena con la escoba?-pregunto impresionado por la forma en que había volado unos segundos, Harry tenía la Quaffle y se había acercado a la zona de gol de Ron, Hermione había intentado interceptarle pero Harry la había esquivado fácilmente, volteo para ver a Hermione pero esta ya no estaba y creyendo que esta se había rendido voló confiadamente hacía Ron pero todo era una trampa ya que Hermione había estado volando por debajo de el, cuando Harry trato de lanzar el balón Hermione subió bruscamente y dio un golpe a la mano de Harry que sostenía la Quaffle e inmediatamente cachaba el balón con una sonrisa victoriosa- ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacer eso?

-Una mujer tiene sus métodos-dijo coquetamente Hermione- te lo explicare solo si logras quitarme Quaffle

Hermione salio volando en dirección a Ginny, Harry la persiguió impresionado por la velocidad que tomo Hermione, después de todo ella montaba una escoba del colegio al igual que el; Harry trato de alcanzarla pero en realidad era muy rápida, Hermione se adelantaba mas y mas hasta que esta de pronto para en seco y soltó un ligero gritito de espanto al ver unas figuras altas y encapuchadas en las gradas del campo, Harry inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un intenso frió a su alrededor, los dementores le miraban insistentemente succionando aire y comenzaron a señalarlo con sus manos putrefactas… pero eso no era lo peor, mas abajo enfrente de ellos estaba una persona sumamente pálida con ojos rojo sangre y con una expresión de pocos amigos, era el temible lord Voldemort.

-¡RON, GINNY!-exclamo Harry viendo a los dos pelirrojos pero estaban tan aterrados con la figura de Voldemort que parecía que no habían escuchado a Harry- ¡VÁYANSE!

En ese momento Voldemort alzo su varita y sin necesidad de decir algún encantamiento salio un chorro de luz morada de su varita, Harry intento esquivarla pero no fue tan rápido y el rayo pego contra su escoba que inmediatamente comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo junto con Harry. Se levanto y apunto con su varita a Voldemort que se acercaba peligrosamente a el, retrocedió unos pasos haciendo caso omiso del agudo dolor que sentía en la pierna derecha. Voldemort pronto estuvo a escasos metros de el, Harry observo con terror que esta vez no llevaba esa sonrisa maligna de siempre si no que esta vez tenía un semblante serio y decidido.

-Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, Harry Potter-dijo Voldemort tranquilamente pero al ver que Harry blandía su varita este solo hizo un gesto de tremenda molestia- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Lanzarme chispitas?

Sus amigos seguían en el aire inmóviles por el miedo, Harry tuvo el impulso de gritarles que se fueran pero quizás, si tenia mucha suerte, Voldemort solo se concentraría en el y así sus amigos podría huir del lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos nuestro duelo, Harry?-Voldemort apunto con su varita a Harry y lanzo su maldición- _Avada Kedabra_

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_exclamo Harry

El efecto que sucedió en el cementerio la vez que Voldemort regreso se volvió a repetir, los chorros de luz golpearon uno contra otro y se unieron formando un nuevo rayo de luz dorada que unía a las dos varitas pero a diferencia de aquella vez el rayo se acerco peligrosamente a Harry y después de detenerse unos segundos antes de tocar la varita de Harry esta volvió a avanzar y pego contra la varita del joven mago, no se destruyo como pensó aterrorizado Harry si no que esta se convirtió extrañamente en una pequeña serpiente que mordió a Harry en la mano y después se fue arrastrándose directo a Voldemort, mientras que se acercaba al mago oscuro esta iba creciendo poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de la serpiente _Nagini._ Harry sujeto el brazo herido y unos segundos después los dedos de esa mano comenzaron a temblar espasmódicamente.

-¿Qué paso Potter?-pregunto Voldemort seriamente- ¿Es eso todo lo que me puedes ofrecer?

En ese momento Harry vio horrorizado que sus amigos reaccionaban e iban hacía el para ayudarlo pero Voldemort al ver eso levanto molesto su varita y apunto a los tres magos, Ron y Ginny fueron envueltos en bolas de fuego que los comenzaron a consumir inmediatamente y después cayeron pesadamente a pocos metros de Harry, este no pudo hacer nada mas que observar aterrorizado a sus dos inertes amigos; Hermione en ese momento había sido atraída hacía Voldemort y ahora este la sujetaba frente a Harry para que pudiera verla con detenimiento. Voldemort ahora sonreía grotescamente.

-Eso fue muy valiente ¿No lo crees pequeña?-pregunto Voldemort a Hermione que no podía articular una sola palabra por el terror que sentía- valiente pero estupido ahora ¿Qué debo hacer contigo?- se pregunto Voldemort pensativamente

De pronto Voldemort puso su varita en el pecho de Hermione, que le veía fijamente, y momentos después Harry sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que le pegaba en la cara, unos instantes después el cuerpo de Hermione, del pecho para abajo, caía sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Voldemort sostenía lo que quedaba de Hermione por la cabeza pero después de observar críticamente su obra por unos segundos también la dejo caer. Harry miraba sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar _¡No era posible! ¡No podía estar pasando esto!_ Pensó Harry, ahora no solo los dedos temblaban solos si no toda la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?-pregunto Voldemort-¿Estas triste por tus amigo? No deberías estarlo, ellos están ahora en un lugar mejor, es mas deberías agradecerme lo que hice por ellos, ahora deben de estar con Sirius Black

-Esto no puede ser…-dijo Harry viendo a Voldemort- esto no puede ser… no esta ocurriendo… debe de ser un… un

-¿Un sueño?-pregunto Voldemort sonriente-claro que es un sueño, Potter. ¡Ha! y pensar que te había dado el honor de que apreciaras mi trabajo ¡Hasta te había dado unas merecidas vacaciones! Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que al querer entrar de nuevo a tu mente descubro que las has sellado por completo. Pero hoy… ¿Qué te paso hoy, Potter? Abriste tu mente como si yo ya no fuera una amenaza para ti, pues bien creo que debo demostrarte de nuevo de que soy capaz de hacer

De pronto el castillo comenzó a temblar y unos segundo después estallo, este no estaba vació sino que Harry podía escuchar como muchas personas gritaban y pedían clemencia por su vida, Harry no pudo resistir mas y cayo de rodillas sujetándose el brazo temblándole totalmente. Voldemort vio con placer al joven mago caído, esta vez había sido diferente, lo había dañado donde mas le dolía y no pondría mas resistencia se acerco al muchacho disfrutando cada paso que daba pero de pronto un viento comenzó a golpear salvajemente a los árboles, el ambiente de aquel sueño había cambiado a uno mas sombrío en el momento en que había colocado a los dementores en el sueño del chico pero la oscuridad se hizo casi total en el momento en que intento dar otro paso pasa acercarse al chico Potter, Voldemort noto algo raro en ello pero no le presto mas atención y dio unos cuantos pasos mas para poder terminar el trabajo, el viento aumento de tal forma que hizo volar y desaparecer a los dementores además de que empujo a Voldemort unos cuantos pasos para atrás, este intento avanzar de nuevo pero el viento se lo impidió.

-Basta, Potter-gruño Voldemort e intento avanzar pero el viento no aminoro-basta… cuando digo basta…-dijo voldemort avanzando con mucho esfuerzo- … ¡ES BASTA!

-¡NOOO!-grito Harry parándose de nuevo

En ese momento el viento obtuvo tal fuerza que Voldemort salio despedido por los aires y cayo muchos metros mas alejado; Harry camino hacía Voldemort, este se paro de nuevo y miro con desprecio a Harry que avanzaba hacía el amenazadoramente, el brazo le temblaba sin control además de que había tomado un horrible color verdoso, Harry se detuvo al estar pocos metros de Voldemort y este le lanzo otra maldición pero el viento que rodeaba a Harry hizo que se desviara de su objetivo, Voldemort trato de atacar de nuevo pero Harry ya se había acercado demasiado y el viento lo golpeo de lleno pero esta vez no retrocedió ni un paso, lanzo otra maldición y esta vez si atravesó la protección del chico, Harry sintió la horrible sensación de cómo su brazo era arrancado del resto de su cuerpo, vio como su extremidad caía a un lado de el, vio como varios nervios y venas salían del brazo que ahora temblaba mas que nunca pero no le importo. A pesar del dolor que sentía no se detuvo y con un solo pensamiento lanzo el viento hacía Voldemort que iba a chocar contra un árbol, este tenían una expresión de un profundo miedo pero aun así le volvió a lanzar otra maldición a Harry que le arranco el otro brazo. A pesar de que ya había perdido ambos brazos Harry camino hacía Voldemort decidido a eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Esta vez estaba disfrutando viendo el miedo en la cara de Voldemort y no dejaría que desapareciera tan rápido.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny caminaron hacia las escaleras esperando ver al pelirrojo bromista que hacía ese escándalo, Hermione se paro en los escalones esperando ver a quien lanzaba los ruidosos encantamientos, pero en ese momento los escalones desaparecieron dejando en su lugar un largo tobogán, Ginny apenas pudo retroceder al piso seguro pero Hermione no reacciono a tiempo y resbalo sin control por el tobogán.

-Ron si que se ha metido en problemas ahora-murmuro Ginny viendo el tobogán y después de unos segundos de indecisión se aventó para alcanzar a Hermione

Al llegar a la sala común choco contra Hermione que estaba en suelo y que había caído sobre Ron, esta se paro rápidamente y ayudo a Ginny a levantarse pero no a Ron, sin embargo cuando este se incorporo Ginny supo que algo no andaba bien ya que su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y demostraba un intenso miedo.

-¡HERMIONE!-exclamo Ron asustado-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA, YA LO INTENTE TODO!

-¿De que hablas Ron?-pregunto Hermione poniéndose seria rápidamente- ¿Es Harry?

Ron asintió y los tres subieron a toda prisa al dormitorio donde estaba Harry, cundo llegaron al piso en el que estaba el dormitorio escucharon unos gritos de dolor que provenían de la habitación; Ginny se llevo las manos a la boca cuando vieron a Harry retorcerse de dolor sujetándose los brazos, este a pesar de que gritaba a todo pulmón parecía estar dormido.

-No puedo despertarlo-dijo Ron desesperado- ya lo intente todo, le eche agua, lo sacudí y todo pero no despierta

Hermione se acerco rápidamente a Harry y apuntándole con su varita le lanzo un _enervate_ con toda su fuerza, el hechizo dio de lleno en Harry pero unos segundos después se le regreso a Hermione y esta retrocedió por el golpe unos pasos, Ron alcanzo a detenerla antes de caer.

-¡Pero que demonios!-exclamo Hermione-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ginny observo aterrorizada a Harry que se sacudía sin poder controlarlo, estaba siendo atacado de alguna forma, y no podría resistir por mucho tiempo, entonces vio que en ese momento la cicatriz parecía estar como alumbrada, brillaba muy poco pero el resplandor estaba ahí.

-Un _finite incantatem_-dijo Ginny

-Pasara lo mismo que con el _enervate_-dijo Hermione

-Pero ¿y si lo intentamos los tres a la vez?-dijo Ginny

-¡Podríamos matarlo!-exclamo Ron asustado

-¡¿Y crees que esta mejor así?!-grito Ginny desesperada- ¡Esta sufriendo! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

-Ginny tiene razón-concluyo Hermione-hay que arriesgarnos

Los tres amigos se acercaron a Harry y le apuntaron con sus varitas, cada uno temiendo lo peor, pero después de unos segundos de indecisión dispararon el encantamiento en contra de Harry… pero algo sucedió en las pocas milésimas de segundo que tarda en salir el encantamiento y en que pega al muchacho… Harry se levanto abriendo los ojos desesperadamente sin embargo había algo extraño en esos ojos, Hermione fue la única que pudo vislumbrar en esos ojos un odio enorme además de un extraño brillo rojo en ellos. Los tres encantamientos dieron de lleno en el muchacho y este cayo de la cama vencido.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo matamos!-exclamo Ron asustado-¡Ya había despertado!

-¡Calmate!-grito Ginny- tenemos que ayudarlo

Levantaron a Harry pero este no reacciono parecía totalmente noqueado por el triple ataque, a pesar de sus intentos por despertarlo este permaneció inconciente.

-¡Tenemos que ir por McGonagall!-grito de pronto Ginny

-¡No! Cuando llegue podría ser muy tarde-dijo Ron y después levanto a Harry en sus brazos- hay que llevarlo con ella

Los tres amigos se apresuraron a bajar de los dormitorios y a salir de la sala común, los tres escucharon como la dama gorda despertaba escandalizada por su salida nocturna.

-¿Pero que demonios creen que hacen?-grito la dama gorda- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Los tres corrieron todo lo que pudieron pero Ron no podía recorrer largas distancias por el esfuerzo de tener que cargar a Harry, el camino se le hizo muy largo, habían pasado pasillo tras pasillo y dando vueltas por lo que les parecieron varias esquinas pero por fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, solo tenían que bajar unas escaleras para poder llegar pero en cuanto Ron dio tan solo unos pasos noto que la cicatriz había comenzado a sangrar abundantemente, por la impresión al ver aquella horrible escena Ron resbalo por las escaleras, abrazo fuertemente a Harry para impedir que este se lastimara, cayo pesadamente al pie de las escaleras, no sentía dolor sino preocupación por su amigo ¡Tenia que ayudarlo! Había faltado a su promesa ¿Qué no le había prometido que si alguna estaba en peligro el interpondría para protegerlo? Pero no había podido hacerlo ¡No lo había protegido! Le paso tristemente la manga de su pijama por la frente para limpiarle la sangre de la frente.

-Vamos, Harry, tienes que resistir-murmuro Ron tratando de levantarse- prometiste jugar Quidditch con nosotros mañana

Hermione y Ginny lograron llegar a donde estaba Ron y notaron desesperadas que este no podía pararse de nuevo, Ginny miro desesperada a los alrededores en busca de alguien que los ayudara pero ni un fantasma parecía estar cerca de ellos, en ese momento vieron una pequeña luz al final del pasillo acompañada de una pisadas rápidas, alguien se acercaba corriendo a ellos; Ginny comenzó a pedir ayuda a la persona que se acercaba mientras que Hermione ayudaba a Ron, Harry había vuelto a sangrar por la cicatriz.

-Tienen que llevárselo, Hermione-dijo Ron adolorido-yo ya no puedo mas

-Resiste, Ron-pidió Hermione con los ojos húmedos-ya viene alguien para ayudar

Los tres amigos escucharon las pisadas mas cerca, y pronto se dieron cuenta que eran dos las personas que se acercaban a ellos y después por fin pudieron reconocer a sus salvadores, eran Dumbledore y McGonagall, ambos corrían hacía ellos y cuando estuvieron a su lado Ron pudo ver la expresiones de sus rostros, la profesora McGonagall parecía sumamente asustada pero el profesor Dumbledore mantenía una expresión de ira que hacía parecer a sus ojos proyectar un enorme fuego en ellos. Parecía saber perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Ambos profesores alumbraron a los chicos con sus varitas, Dumbledore apareció de la nada dos camillas en las que pusieron a Ron y a Harry, los llevaron lo mas rápido posible al despacho de McGonagall y allí pusieron a Harry en el escritorio de esta.

-Minerva, sea tan amable de poner cómodos a nuestros queridos alumnos- dijo seriamente Dumbledore mientras que examinaba a Harry sobre el escritorio

La profesora McGonagall los hizo pasar a la habitación contigua y en ella hizo aparecer tres mullidas camas, los tres Griffindor no pasaron sin demostrar un poco de renuencia. Ron se recostó con mucho trabajo pero Hermione entro sin dejar de ver a Harry, en el momento en que la profesora cerraba la puerta vio como Dumbledore tocaba la frente de Harry con su varita y en ese momento este comenzaba a agitarse sin control, Hermione se lanzo contra la puerta ya cerrada y trato de abrirla pero no pudo.

-¡HARRY!-exclamo Hermione golpeado la puerta tratando de salir

Ginny la forzó a alejarse de la puerta y a acostarse en la cama, después de todo estaba Dumbledore con ellos… no había nada que temer, o al menos eso quería creer. Hermione se acostó en la cama esperando información de lo que pasaría mientras que lloraba por su amigo silenciosamente; Ron no cerraba los ojos asustado, por fin se había cumplido su mayor miedo, durante el año pasado había visto como Harry tenía pesadillas sobre el señor tenebroso y durante todas esas pesadillas despertaba siempre muy cansado, pero las últimas veces el había tenido que ayudarlo a despertar, las últimas noches antes de que pasara lo del ministerio había a llegado a él un miedo terrible sobre si en algún momento no podría despertar a Harry ¿Qué haría en ese momento? ¿Y si no despertaba nunca mas?... por fin se había cumplido ese enorme temor… y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ginny miraba sentada la puerta, casi no parpadeaba esperando a que se abriera y entrara Dumbledore sonriente diciendo que Harry estaría bien pero un extraño temor se había metido en su pecho y ahora le estaba diciendo que tal vez esta vez el profesor Dumbledore no podría seguir siendo un salvavidas para ellos, tal vez esta vez no podría hacer nada por Harry, muchas veces había escuchado a su hermano confesarle a Hermione un miedo atroz sobre lo que podría hacer si en algún momento Harry no pudiera despertar mas, nunca había creído que Harry en verdad sufriera tan violentos sueños y menos creía que pudiera sucumbir ante ellos pero y ahora que había pasado… ¿Que podría hacer ella para ayudarlo?

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas Dumbledore entro al cuarto donde Hermione y Ron se habían quedado dormidos exhaustos pero Ginny tan solo fingía dormir, la profesora McGonagall entro también y observo preocupada a los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto la profesora afligida-hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no sirvió de nada- el profesor Dumbledore no contesto- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Podría mandarle a Molly Weasley esta nota?-dijo Dumbledore- yo me encargare de lo demás- la profesora McGonagall salio y Dumbledore se acerco a las camas- señorita Weasley ¿No durmió?

-Es difícil dormir cuando pasa algo así-respondió Ginny recostada en su cama ¿Qué paso con Harry?

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley por favor despierten-

El profesor Dumbledore despertó a ambos muchachos y este le vieron confundidos y desorientados pero en cuanto recordaron bien lo que había pasado en todo la noche Hermione fue la primera que ataco al profesor Dumbledore con miles de preguntas el profesor Dumbledore saco su varita y curo la espalda de Ron.

-¿Cómo esta Harry?-pregunto Ron pero por la expresión del profesor Dumbledore supo que no estaba nada bien

-Podría estar mejor-comento Dumbledore

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Verán-dijo el profesor tratando de responder la pregunta- lo que paso con Harry fue un tipo de ataque psicológico por parte de Voldemort, lo ataco utilizando el vinculo que hay entre los dos… es por eso que le había pedido que aprendiera occlumancia, espero que ustedes sepan por que hoy no se protegió con esa barrera mental

-Harry últimamente había estado muy deprimido-dijo Hermione- ¿Esa podría ser la causa?

-Es probable pero no podemos darlo por hecho-dijo el profesor Dumbledore pensativamente-ahora lo que paso con Harry fue el resultado de la pelea que tuvo contra Voldemort, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza y magia para poder sacarlo de su mente… el problema es que esta no fue suficiente y tuvo que usar su núcleo de energía vital para poder cumplir su cometido

-¿Qué es eso profesor?-pregunto Ginny que al igual que los otros dos estaba confundida con ese termino, Dumbledore reflexiono lo que iba a decir antes de explicarles

-El núcleo de energía vital es algo que llevamos dentro, es lo que origina nuestra magia. Todo ser vivo tiene algo así dentro de ellos… en nuestro caso, como magos y brujas, es lo que nos brinda nuestro poder, nuestra magia, la magia que utilizamos se encuentra rodeando este núcleo- Dumbledore hizo una pausa pequeña y después volvió a su explicación- nosotros podemos gastar esa magia tantas veces como queramos por que esta vuelve a crecer pero la magia que esta dentro de nuestra núcleo de energía vital nunca debe de ser gastada por que esta al contrario de la otra nunca vuelve a regenerarse

Hermione soltó un gritito de susto

-¿Cuánta gasto Harry?-pregunto

-Lamento decirles que fue más de tres cuartas partes de su energía total… en estos momentos esta agonizando, y ¿Por qué les digo esto? Para que me ayuden a salvar a Harry

-¿Cómo lo haremos señor?-pregunto Ron

-Conozco a una persona, un muy viejo amigo mío, que podría ayudar sin embargo creo que no podría resistir un viaje tan largo, si ustedes vienen conmigo el recorrido no sería tan largo y llegaríamos pronto

-¿Cómo es que llegaríamos mas pronto si vamos nosotros?-pregunto Ron confundido

-Eso ya se los diré después-dijo Dumbledore-necesito que ustedes descansen, duerman ahora

Los tres se acostaron y el profesor se acerco a la puerta pero poco antes de que saliera unos de los Griffindor volvió a hablar.

-Señor-dijo Ron- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en problemas?

-Me avisaron, señor Weasley-contesto Dumbledore sin voltear a verlo- ahora duerma

Poco a poco los tres se durmieron completamente exhaustos, cada uno soñó algo diferente pero todos se relacionaban en algo… lo que podrían encontrar en el camino a ver al amigo de Dumbledore.

Ron despertó sobresaltado y asustado viendo alrededor para cerciorarse de que no se hubieran ido sin el pero al ver a Hermione y a Ginny recostadas en su cama, profundamente dormidas, sus nervios se calmaron pero inmediatamente después se asusto de nuevo pensando que tal vez Dumbledore se haya ido sin ellos, se levanto y se acerco a la puerta pero antes de abrirla escucho claramente una discusión entre McGonagall y Dumbledore.

-¡Pero Albus! Son solo niños ¿Cómo puede considerar en llevarlos a ver a Antares?

-Es el único que puede ayudar a Harry-dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore-ellos me ayudaran a llevarlo

-¡Podría ir yo!-exclamo la profesora

-Si va usted Harry no sobreviviría… y usted lo sabe Minerva, si van ellos las pruebas serian mas simples, esa es la ventaja de la juventud

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! Y Molly Weasley esta conmigo

-Pero estoy seguro que a los dos Weasley no les importara eso ¿No es así, joven Ronald?

Ron abrió la puerta algo apenado de que le hubieran sorprendido escuchando una conversación ajena pero se sintió peor al ver el rostro de enojo de la profesora McGonagall.

-Supongo que ya escucho que su madre ya esta conciente de todo y se niega rotundamente a que usted me acompañe-dijo Dumbledore, Ron soltó un quejido de molestia- por eso le pido a ustedes tres que se preparen inmediatamente antes de que la amable y muy comprensiva profesora McGonagall pueda comunicarse con su madre para evitar que ustedes vengan conmigo- Dumbledore saco su extraño reloj- tienen diez minutos para estar listos

Ron entro de nuevo en el cuarto y se apresuro a despertar a Ginny y a Hermione y después de darle una rápida explicación de lo que paso los tres corrieron a la sala común para ponerse ropa mas abrigadora, salieron sin hacer caso a las preguntas de la dama gorda y corrieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall donde esta parecía estar discutiendo con Dumbledore por que no le estaba permitiendo salir a enviar una carta que tenía en la mano, pero cuando los vio llegar este sonrió y la dejo pasar.

-Es hora de irnos, Minerva-dijo Dumbledore-ya que hayas enviado esa carta llama a Poppy por favor y tennos listos cuatro tarros de chocolate caliente por favor, ahora vámonos

Dumbledore entro en el despacho de McGonagall y señalo a Harry con su varita y este floto hasta ellos sobre una camilla mágica, cubrieron a Harry con muchas mantas, y así los cinco salieron del castillo para acercarse a las orillas del bosque prohibido.

-No importa el camino o su distancia si no el modo de llegar-explico Dumbledore a los tres Griffindor- si soy yo nada mas tendré que pasar muchas pruebas que me pondrán, si va otro adulto será lo mismo, pero si van ustedes conmigo las pruebas se dividirán entre nosotros y no tardaremos tanto pero será muy peligroso ya que si alguno de ustedes no pasa esa prueba ni yo los podré defender ¿Están dispuestos a correr ese riesgo?- los tres amigos asintieron sin dudar- entonces es hora de partir

Dumbledore le pidió a Ron que cargara a Harry ya que al entrar a este debían de mantenerse lo más cerca posible. Entraron al boque prohibido y caminaron durante un largo tiempo, en opinión de Hermione y Ginny parecía que no iban a un lugar en especial ya que varias veces cambiaban de dirección bruscamente y otras veces tuvieron que regresar sobre sus pasos y tomar otro camino pero después de unos minutos a Ron le pareció extrañamente conocido el rumbo que estaban tomando pero por el esfuerzo de tener que estar cargando a Harry y el tener que seguir a Dumbledore sin desviarse ni un milímetro de lo que el pisaba le impedía reflexionar sobre el camino que seguían; después de un largo tiempo de estar caminando por fin vieron delante de ellos algo que no parecía encajar con lo acostumbrado en el bosque prohibido, una extraña neblina plateada les impedía seguir, Dumbledore se detuvo y después de examinarla unos momento les indico con una mirada a los chicos que no avanzaran hasta que el se lo permitiera, el anciano director camino hacia la neblina y se detuvo a unos escasos milímetros hablando en susurros en un extraño idioma que a ninguno de los tres presentes les pareció conocida y por fin después de unos angustiosos segundos la neblina se disipo dejando ver delante de ellos lo que Ron había olvidado de ese recorrido, el camino le había parecido muy conocido por que ya lo había recorrido antes y delante de el estaba la razón del por que no quería volver ahí de nuevo. Había un enorme y terrorífico nido de hilos plateados donde dormían pasivamente miles de arañas mientras que en medio la más gigantesca les miraba con sus ojos blancuzcos y ciegos mientras que chasqueaba sus pinzas amenazadoramente, Aragog furiosa se acercaba a ellos.

-Ustedes son humanos- dijo amenazadoramente la gigantesca araña. Hermione y Ginny, que nunca habían visto a la mascota de Hagrid, gimieron asustadas-váyanse a menos que quieran servir de alimento para mis hijos, están advertidos

Dumbledore miro a Ron y puso una mano en su hombro, Ron no supo que hacer pero aun así camino hacia la araña, el chico pelirrojo sintió que un sudor frió caía por su espalda al ver como la araña se acercaba amenazadoramente a el dejando ver tras de ella docenas de huevos traslucidos que latían grotescamente.

-¿Nos… nos po-podrías dejar pasar?-dijo Ron tratando de no demostrar el terror que sentía- ¿Por favor?

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo, humano?-respondió burlonamente Aragog

Ron no sabía que podía hacer ¿Estas serían las pruebas de las que hablaba Dumbledore? ¿Acaso tendría que pelar contra la mascota de Hagrid? Ron volteo a ver al director pero este se la devolvió sin insinuarle lo que tenía que hacer, bueno… si era un prueba se enfrentaría a ella con tal de llegar con el conocido de Dumbledore, el único problema era que no sabía que es lo que debía de hacer

¿Me dejarías pasar por favor?-pidió Ron tratando de sonar mas seguro de lo que se sentía

-No a menos de quieras arriesgarte a ser el alimento de mis hijos… están apunto de nacer y les vendrían bien un poco de carne fresca ¡Ha! Pero llevas a alguien contigo, podrás pasar si me das a el para que alimente a mis hijos

-No- respondió de inmediato Ron

-¡Dámelo!-rugió Aragog pero al ver que el pelirrojo no cedía aulló enojada-entonces los dos serán mi alimento

Furiosa la araña chasqueo sus enormes pinzas y se acerco aun mas a Ron, pero este no retrocedió, busco rápidamente su varita pero al estar cargando a Harry no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo y antes de que Aragog los alcanzara lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda y abrazar fuertemente a su amigo para protegerlo de las pinzas de la acromantula… sin embargo después de unos segundos noto que no había pasado nada aun, volteo para averiguar por que Aragog aun no lo había devorado pero esta había desaparecido junto con la mayor parte de su nido y ahora se veía delante de ellos un bosque claro y sumamente verde.

-¿Qué paso con Aragog?-pregunto Ron aun sintiendo mucha adrenalina correr dentro de el

-Eso era una prueba Joven Ronald y me complace decirle que la ha pasado-dijo sonriéndole benévolamente el anciano director- será mejor que continuemos, nos esperan dos pruebas mas

Dumbledore pasó por lo que quedaba del nido del falso Aragog, Hermione tuvo que pellizcar a Ron para que reaccionara y pudieran avanzar, Ron miro hacía atrás en cuanto salieron pero este había desaparecido ya. Hermione noto que cuando salieron de falso nido parecía que también habían salido del bosque prohibido, todo el lugar parecía moverse como si un viento meciera las hojas de los árboles más verdes y brillantes que nunca haya visto. No, ya no era el bosque que había visitado tantas veces con sus dos amigos, a pesar de que seguían estando en un bosque este parecía simplemente mágico, los árboles y todo lo que estuviera ahí parecía soltar un tenue brillo. Dumbledore camino lentamente por aquel extraño bosque, lo que hizo que Hermione se desesperara, pero después de un momento paro bruscamente viendo cuatro enormes árboles que les impedían el paso, debían de medir varios metros de altura ya que por mas que levantaban la vista para ver la copa de esos árboles no veían nada, el tronco de cada uno de ellos era tan grueso como su gigante amigo Hagrid, entre cada uno de los árboles había suficiente espacio para que pudieran pasar pero el profesor Dumbledore parecía no querer acercarse ellos.

-Es tu turno- murmuro Dumbledore a Hermione

Hermione dio un respingo, nerviosa, y se acerco a los cuatro árboles sin saber que hacer pero después de ver las cuatro bifurcaciones que habían a un lado de los árboles supo lo que debía de hacer, era obvio, tenía que encontrar el camino que debía de seguir… solo que no sabía como iba a hacerlo. Hermione observo con detenimiento los cuatro caminos, a simple vista no había nada que los diferenciara… ¡todos eran totalmente iguales! Sin embargo debía de encontrar aunque sea la más mínima pista que les guiara por el camino correcto. Hermione observo la parte baja de los caminos, fue cuando noto que entre la maleza parecía como si hubiera pasado un enorme animal por ahí, ese rastro pasaba solo por dos de las bifurcaciones, por el camino de los dos árboles de la derecha _bueno, al menos ya encontré una pista_ pensó Hermione, se acerco aun mas a los árboles y noto que el del extremo derecho, que era uno de los que tenía el rastro, tenia unas pequeñas ramitas que sobresalían por debajo y que además estaban rotas al contrario que el de aun lado que estaban totalmente intactas, Hermione sonrió con satisfacción, ese era un camino falso; miro los tres caminos restantes con nerviosismo y mordiéndose el labio inferior _ahora si que sería mas difícil_ se sentía sumamente nerviosa ya que ya no encontraba nada que les diferenciara pero de pronto una ligera brisa paso junto a ella causándole un ligero estremecimiento, en ese momento noto que unos de los árboles que carecían de rastro había permanecido imperturbable, sus ramas no se habían movido… ese era otro camino falso, solo quedaban los de las orillas.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-se pregunto Hermione desesperada, escucho como Ron jadeaba por el esfuerzo de cargar a Harry

¿Cómo podría diferenciar el camino si los dos eran totalmente iguales? Pero en ese momento otra brisa pasó y movió absolutamente todas las ramas de los cuatro árboles pero sin ninguna razón lógica Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo adormilada y confundida, le pareció ver que los cuatro árboles latían rítmicamente, como si estuvieran vivos.

_Granger… Hermione Granger_ los árboles parecían estar susurrándole _atenta por favor… velos bien_

Hermione se alerto al notar que era lo que sucedía, trataban de hipnotizarla, pero ella sabía como impedirlo… con una mente fuerte y una voluntad inquebrantable, Hermione cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de concentrarse pero las voces seguían susurrándole perturbándola mas y mas hasta que al abrirlos noto la última diferencia de los árboles.

_Hermione Granger… observa siempre… solo tu lo evitaras mas tarde… ayúdalos como ahora lo haces_

¡Era tan obvio y no lo había visto! El árbol del extremo derecho tenia el tronco de color café y los demás de color verde… sin consideraba que nada de ahí exista de verdad entonces era una equivocación muy absurda, ese era el camino real.

-Es este- dijo Hermione señalando el árbol correcto, el de tronco café, Ron se apresuro a ir hacía el camino que tenía ese árbol pero Hermione le detuvo- Es por el árbol

Ron la miro confundido pero el profesor Dumbledore se apresuro a ir por donde Hermione había dicho y paso por el árbol como si este en verdad no existiera, Ron le siguió y después ambas chicas, al haber pasado por ese camino se vieron dentro de lo que parecía una enorme cueva totalmente a oscuras, Ginny iba a utilizar su varita para hacer luz pero Dumbledore se lo impidió sin embargo le dio un ligero empujón para que avanzara, era tiempo de enfrentarse a su prueba sin embargo esta miro la oscuridad aterrorizada a pesar de que caminaba sin objetar nada, no veía mas halla de su propia nariz y después de unos segundo de caminar sintió un frió tremendo detrás de su espalda y al voltear noto que ahora estaba sola, la desesperación llego a ella de inmediato ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba sola y sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda… no… no estaba sola, había alguien con ella, oculta en esas sombras esperando a que se distrajera y atacarla en cuanto no le viera, pero ella sabía que era ese algo, si que lo sabía… una enorme serpiente, un basilisco como el que ella misma había controlado al estar poseída por Tom Riddley, retrocedió unos pasos asustada pero de pronto recordó a qué habían ido a ese lugar… a curar a Harry, no se podía permitir que le dominara el miedo, debía enfrentarlo y si es que en verdad había un basilisco con ella le enfrentaría como es que lo había hecho Harry hace ya muchos años para salvarla. Ahora era su turno para salvar a Harry, sin embargo en ese momento la oscuridad se disipo y noto que la cueva estaba ahora alumbrada por alguna luz extraña al final de un largo pasillo delante de ella, volteo y ahí estaban Hermione Ron, con Harry, y Dumbledore, sonriendo, este paso junto a ella y le murmuro un _buen trabajo_ y se adelanto a caminar al final del pasillo donde seguramente estaría su amigo que ayudaría a Harry.

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad?-pregunto burlonamente Ron

-Si ¿Y?-dijo Ginny sintiéndose débil de las piernas… y el estomago- ustedes la tuvieron fácil, una arañita y un acertijo _¡Pero que miedo tengo!_


	10. La despedida

CAPITULO X.- LA DESPEDIDA

Caminaron tras de Dumbledore y notaron que conforme avanzaban pocos pasos las paredes de la extraña cueva iban alisándose poco a poco además de adquirir un tenue brillo color azul, al alcanzar al profesor Dumbledore las paredes mostraban unas cuantas runas muy antiguas que titilaban como si de estrellas se trataran, al llegar al final del pasillo se vieron delante de algo que parecía ser una especie de cámara enorme llena de diversas plantas y árboles de los mas hermosos que hayan visto nunca, el pasto que cubría el suelo parecía moverse sin ninguna razón en especial, al dar unos cuantos pasos dentro de aquella extraña estancia se dieron cuenta que también aves de plumaje muy vistoso además de que también parecía haber unos cuantos venados entre las plantas; en medio de todo aquel extraño panorama estaba una persona recostada en el verde pasto, la túnica que portaba era totalmente negra y su cabello era rubio platinado de un largo impresionante ya que este daba vueltas alrededor de el varias veces. De pronto la persona en el suelo se levanto mostrándose por fin ante los tres Griffindor y el director del colegio.

-Albus, que gusto volver a verte, ya estabas tardando en visitarme-dijo el amigo de Dumbledore con una voz que expresaba una inmensa sabiduría

Sin embargo la impresión de Hermione no pudo haber sido mayor después de que termino de asimilar la imagen que había delante de ella; el viejo amigo del profesor Dumbledore no aparentaba tener mas de diez años de edad, aunque después de verlo otro corto rato llego a la conclusión de que no era un niño, al menos no uno normal, ya que su pálida piel soltaba un ligero brillo, su mirada aunque tenia un aspecto melancólico demostraba una inmensa sabiduría. El pequeño niño camino hacia ellos arrastrando detrás de si varios metros de cabello. Después de varios segundos de ver al niño, su largo cabello, su expresión en su cara, su piel pálida que contrastaba con la túnica negra que llevaba puesta, Hermione llego a la conclusión de que el no una persona normal, en especial por la presencia que sentía venir de aquel extraño ser, el era mucho mayor de la que aparentaba ser, era como si tan solo estuvieran viendo una mascara que disfrazaba la verdadera identidad de alguien que nadie podía imaginar.

-¿Tu eres el amigo de el profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un tono de burla- pero si eres solo un niño

-¡RON!-exclamo asustada Hermione por como podría reaccionar aquella persona pero esta solo esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque la expresión melancólica de sus ojos no se altero

-No debería de juzgar las cosas por su físico, joven Ronald- el niño se acerco al pelirrojo y este retrocedió súbitamente, por alguna extraña razón había experimentado una sensación muy extraña, de pronto ese pequeño niño lucía muy imponente. El niño poso su mirada en Harry- No vienes por nuestra platica anual de siempre ¿Verdad Albus?

-Perdón… he estado algo ocupado, Antares- se disculpo Dumbledore-no ha sido una temporada muy placentera

-Eso esta muy bien-dijo Antares-he estado al tanto de lo que pasa en el exterior, nunca creí que Tom recuperara tanto poder en tan poco tiempo… sin embargo no me sorprende mucho, siempre fue muy obstinado. Lamento que tengamos que conocernos de esta forma, Harry Potter-dijo viendo al joven mago y pasando sus pequeñas manos sobre su cicatriz- me hubiera gustado mucho haber tomado un te contigo y poder hablar con un mago como tu

-Señor Antares- llamo Hermione con voz muy tímida

-No, solo llámame Antares- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, Hermione se percato de que los ojos de Antares tenían un aspecto un tanto extraño, una mezcla de color dorado con unas cuantas motas negras- nunca me han gustado ese tipo de formalidades y si no te molesta te llamare Hermione

-Es-esta bien-acepto temerosa -¿Usted podría ayudar a Harry?

Antares miro a Hermione y luego a Harry, a este último lo observo con mas atención e interés, le pidió a Ron que lo pusiera en el suelo y este lo hizo con mucho alivio ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto habría podido seguir cargándolo, lo acomodo suavemente en el pasto muy cerca de Antares y después regreso a un lado de Dumbledore sin dejar de sentir como temblaban sus brazos por el tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho. Antares se arrodillo junto a el y poso una mano en la frente del chico y después puso la otra por su pecho.

-Tratare de hacer algo por el, no les aseguro que despierte… me parece que hay un daño muy fuerte en Harry-recito un extraño canto que hizo que Ron sintiera como el cabello de la nuca se le erizaba- utilizo energía de su núcleo vital, pero no solo eso lo esta afectando-murmuro Antares observándolo tan detenidamente como si esperara que la respuesta apareciera de pronto delante de el- gasto mucha energía vital, curarlo de eso será sumamente fácil pero el verdadero daño fue hecho en su mente y alma

-¿Puede ayudarlo?-pregunto Ginny conteniendo la respiración

-Lo intentare; Harry cayo en estado semejante al coma, su mente debe de estar deshecha así que se encerró en si mismo para poder sanar-dijo tristemente

-Pero no solo es eso ¿Cierto?-pregunto Hermione

-En estos casos la mente se plantea muchas cosas, son cuestiones psicológicas, hay que tener en cuenta que quizás Harry Potter no quiera regresar

Los tres Griffindor guardaron silencio sintiendo una inmensa sensación de vació; Harry había estado muy deprimido los últimos días ¿Qué pasaría si eso ocasionaba que Harry no quisiera regresar?

-Será su decisión si quiere despertar o no-Dijo Antares en susurro- si se niega yo no podré hacer nada por el… pero no se preocupen, sea cual sea la decisión que tome estoy seguro que será la correcta para el

Antares poso las dos manos sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Ya veo, es por eso que lograron pasar mis pruebas-dijo Antares hablando para si mismo-todo esta aquí, Hermione Granger, su querida amiga, le has ayudado en innumerables veces, inteligente y astuta, siempre estas y estarás a su lado; Ron Weasley… una persona muy leal que daría su vida por salvar a sus amigos y… Ginny Weasley, valiente y de gran corazón-volteo a ver a los tres Griffindor- la sinceridad con ustedes mismos y su cariño por su amigo es lo que les ayudo a pasar mi prueba, de no ser así hubieran muerto irremediablemente. Todos ustedes tienen un lugar muy especial en su corazón

Antares miro a Ginny a los ojos, con esa expresión de eterna melancolía pero que expresaba una enorme sabiduría, y tardaron mucho estando así, Ginny aparto la mirada un poco asustada, había sentido un escalofrió muy raro durante el contacto visual con Antares.

-Disculpe, Antares ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?-pregunto Hermione

-Ayudarlo; Ron, tras de ese árbol hay un pequeño estanque ¿Podría ir por un poco de agua?-pidió Antares señalando detrás de si, Hermione se sorprendió cuando de pronto comenzó a oír el "glu-glu" del agua al chapoteando- Ginny ¿Podría traerme una flor de las que están halla? La que guste estará bien… Hermione, venga aquí por favor

Ron y Ginny corrieron a traer lo que Antares le pidió y Hermione se acerco a el, el pequeño niño le indico que se hincara junto a el y después que pusiera la cabeza de Harry en sus piernas para que tuviera suficiente soporte, Ron totalmente empapado y temblando de frió, llevaba el agua que le pidió Antares en un jarro de madera, Ginny, por su parte, parecía haberse peleado con un gato ya que llevaba mucos rasguños en la cara y ropa pero aun así llevaba en la mano un ramo completo de unas extrañas flores de colores muy vistosos. Antares pidió una de las flores que le llevaba Ginny pero este en vez de tomarla apretó la mano de la pelirroja y esta se clavo en las espinas que tenía la flor, la pelirroja soltó un quejido de dolor, y después tomo la flor empapada en sangre.

-Disculpa las molestias pero también necesitaba eso-dijo Antares- Albus podrías curar la mano de Ginny

Antares metió la flor con sangre en el tarro que le dio Ron y después la agito con sus pequeñas manos, y después paso sus manos mojadas por la frente de Harry, luego las paso por ambas mejillas de Hermione y por ultimo le dio a beber un poco a Harry con ayuda de Hermione.

-Ahora, Hermione, dígale algo a Harry, solo a el-pidió Antares en voz baja pero al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione se lo pidió otra vez- lo que sea, o que crea que el debe de saber

Hermione se inclino y puso sus labios a un lado de la oreja de Harry.

-Regresa, Harry-susurro Hermione-te necesitamos

-Bien, ahora lo que haré será entrar en su mente-informo Antares-le mostrare sus opciones, seré su guía, nada mas… pero si el decide quedarse en su propio mundo no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer

-¿Nada?-pregunto impaciente Ron

-Solo seré su guía-respondió Antares- el es quien decide

Ginny miro como Antares miraba a Harry con un muy extraño interés, era muy extraño pero sentía una enorme confianza en Antares, sabía que con su ayuda Harry podría regresar. Antares coloco su mano sobre la frente de Harry y cerró los ojos, no hubo ningún movimiento mas… por fin había entrado en la mente de Harry.

-Harry regresara-murmuro Ginny convencida- el es muy fuerte

* * *

En un hermoso jardín una fresca brisa agita el césped ligeramente crecido, el calido sol pega contra una pequeña casa de color azul claro, el piar de las aves volando de rama en rama sonaba insistentemente; la paz se podía sentir en el ambiente y juntándolo con el tranquilizador paisaje parecía que este era el paraíso, o al menos eso parecía.

-¡Harry potter!

El grito de una mujer destruyo la tranquilidad, las aves emprendieron el vuelo asustadas y la paz desapareció, adentro de la casa una mujer pelirroja arrugaba el ceño completamente enojada, un hombre adulto entro a la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión de desconcierto, se sacudió el cabello negro desordenado y miro a su mujer que mostraba un expresión enojo aterrador, y si completaban la escena con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano significaba que algo no iría muy bien en esa casa.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-pregunto algo temeroso prefiriendo ver el cabello rojo de su esposa para no tener que enfrentarse a la horrible mirada que tenía frente a sí

-¡¿Cómo de que qué pasa?!-exclamo la pelirroja-¿Ya viste como dejo el estudio TU hijo?

-Si… no-Admitió temeroso-no lo he visto pero ¿Por que gritas?

-Si no recuerdo mal-respondió su esposa acercándose peligrosamente a el- anoche te escuche contándole la vez en que pusiste en ese estado el despacho de la profesora McGonagall

-¿Y?-pregunto cada vez mas espantado sintiendo como la pelirroja le picoteaba ligeramente con el cuchillo el pecho- solo fue una historia, no tiene que ver nada con lo que hizo el, los chicos de estos tiempos tienen cada idea-suspiro un poco culpable

-No será que saco esa idea de ti-pregunto la pelirroja de forma amenazante-si mal no recuerdo siempre terminas las historias que le cuentas con un ¡_Y FUE MARAVILLOSO_!

-Bueno puede ser que se halla basado en mí pero…

-¡No lo defiendas James!-grito la pelirroja- y Harry si no te quitas esa capa ahora mismo no tocaras una escoba hasta que salgas de Hogwarts

En ese momento apareció un muchacho idéntico al adulto que estaba a un lado de el, tenia el mismo cabello, la misma complexión pero los ojos era por completo de su madre. Llevaba una capa de invisibilidad en sus manos.

-¿Qué paso mamá?-pregunto Harry totalmente nervioso

-¿QUE PASO?-pregunto su madre--¡No me vengas con esas preguntas! ¡Sube ahora mismo y reordena lo del estudio!- Harry dio media vuelta con el rostro de fastidio- ¡Después limpia tu cuarto y el baño!

-¡Pero mamá!-respondió Harry- ¡Los limpie la semana pasada! Además hoy vienen Ron y Hermione

-¡Por eso estoy segura que lo harás ahora mismo!-dijo la pelirroja dando por terminada la discusión

Harry salio de la cocina arrastrando abatido los pies.

-No deberías de ser tan estricta, Lilly-dijo James tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa- si sigues así se va escapar de casa un día de estos

-No me importara si así se vuelve responsable -Lilly Potter soltó un suspiro-por que tenía que parecerse tanto a ti… un desobligado sin remedio

-Si pero yo soy tu desobligado sin remedio-dijo James abrazándola y haciendo que Lilly soltara un sonrisa traviesa- tal vez sea mejor que sigas tratándolo así… piénsalo, si se escapa de casa a los diecisiete como todo chico rebelde normal tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos

-¿Todo chico Rebelde normal?-pregunto Lilly sonriendo

-Si, imagínatelo, se va con Ron y Hermione y perdemos contacto con el para siempre y finalmente estaríamos solo para… ya sabes…

-¿En que estas pensando gandul?-pregunto insinuantemente Lilly

-Podríamos…-dijo james pensativamente- sacar mi colección de revistas de las mejores escobas del mundo… hace mucho que no las ordeno cronológicamente

-¡Ve a limpiar la cochera!-rugió molesta Lilly y James no tuvo otro remedio que obedecerla cabizbajo

En el segundo piso de la casa Harry se encontraba en medio de un enorme cuarto con libreros hasta donde se podía ver y de todo tipo de temas, el estudio de su madre no tenia nada que envidiarle a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, aunque este tenía algo muy peculiar ya que de vez en cuando los libros salían volando de su estantería para ir con otros a platicar aunque en este momento cada vez que un libro volaba para visitar a otro este era atraído hacia la pared sin posibilidad de safarse, para cuando Harry entro al estudio las paredes habían sido totalmente tapizadas por los libros, Harry se acerco a una de las paredes donde estaba recargado uno de los libreros y después de moverlo lo suficiente para meter su mano saco detrás de él lo que parecía ser un imán, se lo había obsequiado Ron para que hiciera su casa un poco mas "interesante". En el momento en que quito aquel extraño objeto de la pared los libros salieron revoloteando hacia todas partes sin saber a donde ir, Harry suspiro con pesadez y comenzó a reordenarlos uno por uno.

Después de terminar con el estudio de su madre tuvo que ir directamente a su cuarto para limpiarlo, eso si que sería una tarea muy difícil ya que el no era lo que se llamaría precisamente ordenado, en especial después de echarle un vistazo a su cuarto, varias miniaturas de escobas volaban libremente por toda la habitación, su ropa parecía rehuir mágicamente de los cajones en lo que debían de estar, su cama estaba totalmente desordenada con tan solo una colcha de los _black storrm_, su equipo de Quidditch favorito, sobre las demás cobijas hechas bolas debajo de ella. Sin mas remedio comenzó a ordenar su cuarto, lo que le resulto muy difícil ya que de vez en cuando las miniaturas de las escobas comenzaban una carrera entre ellas y varias veces terminaban chocando una a otra haciendo un enorme desastre, lo que hacía que Harry se distrajera. No le parecía nada justo que el tuviera que hacer todo el aseo solo, Ron se quejaba mucho de tener varios hermanos pero desde el punto de vista de Harry eso era mejor ya que así no tenía que hacerlo todo solo. Termino exhausto de limpiar su cuarto y se dirigió al baño, esa era la tarea que menos le gustaba, después de un tiempo de estar tallando el suelo del baño escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo mamá-rugió Harry molesto-no es necesario que me estés vigilando

-Soy yo, compañero-Harry escucho una voz muy conocida y abrió la puerta de inmediato

-¿La trajiste? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Harry- ya solo me falta el baño

-Que bueno por que solamente hice para limpiar una habitación

-Me dijiste que ibas a hacer para limpiar una casa completa-reclamo Harry

-Preferí perfeccionar la poción-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita de cristal con un liquido verde claro dentro de el- no encontraras algo mejor en ningún lado

-Eso espero- dijo viendo con avaricia la poción- ¿Estas seguro que funcionara?

-Claro, ya sabes que cuando se trata de pociones no hay nadie que me gane-dijo viendo el baño con ojo critico- mejor pruébala, no podría quedar peor este lugar

-No eres tan bueno-gruño Harry-la última vez dejaste de mi cuarto convertido en un pantano

-¡Pruébalo y no critiques!-dijo Ron desesperado

-Hazlo tú, mi mama debió de haber hecho algo para que no hiciera magia

-Yo tampoco puedo, mama me quito la varita-informo Ron tristemente-entonces tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua

El pelirrojo tomo un balde y comenzó a llenarlo de agua de la regadera, Harry pareció escuchar el ruidoso sonido de un motor, Sirius ya había llegado. Ron puso en medio del baño el balde lleno de agua y vació dentro de ella el líquido de la botellita, después de unos segundos el agua del balde comenzó a burbujear amenazadoramente, Ron y Harry salieron rápidamente del baño.

-Tápate los oídos-dijo Ron mientras que seguía su propio consejo-hazlo, se lo que te digo

Harry no pudo hacer lo que pidió su amigo a tiempo y el terrible estallido casi reventó los tímpanos del joven mago, este solo pudo tirarse al suelo frotándose las orejas.

-¡Nunca dijiste que explotaría!-grito Harry haciendo mas evidente su débil sordera-¡Creí que la habías perfeccionado!

-¡Lo hice!-Exclamo Ron haciendo saber que el mismo había sido afectado por el ruido- ¡Antes hacia trizas el lugar donde se ponía!

-¡Espero que mi mama este mas sorda de lo que estoy ahora… me va a matar-se lamento Harry

-¡HARRY POTTER!- Harry volteo asustado hacía las escalera y noto horrorizado que su madre se acercaba amenazadoramente

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-dijo Harry tratando lucir lo mas inocente posible

¿QUE SUCEDE? ¿QUE FUE ESA EXPLOSIÓN?

Lilly se acerco al baño, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Ron, y abrió la puerta del baño para asomarse dentro de el, sin embargo el ver todo totalmente limpio y en su lugar, sin contar el balde en medio del baño, le hizo sospechar aun mas de su hijo.

-Hiciste magia-aseguro Lilly mirando acusatoriamente a su hijo

-Tranquilízate, Lilly-Harry escucho una voz muy conocida cerca de el

Sirius había aparecido en la escena y ahora los miraba divertido.

-No te metas, esto es entre mi hijo y yo-dijo Lilly a Sirius que había intervenido tratando de salvar a su ahijado pero en vez de asustarse, como todos, por la expresión de la pelirroja este pareció divertirse totalmente

-No deberías de ser tan exigente-protesto Sirius sonriente-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en que te fuimos a visitar en navidad? Tu mama te había obligado a limpiar la cochera… nunca había visto cajas con alas como esas, tu hechizo no salio del todo bien ¿verdad? O aquella vez en que…

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Tu!-dijo señalando a su hijo-te salvaste pero ni creas que olvidare esto

Lilly desapareció por las escaleras y Sirius sonriente examino el baño limpio por la poción de Ron, este afirmo varias veces con la cabeza mirando las paredes y el techo.

-Buen trabajo, Ron-sentencio Sirius- pero no deberías de ponerle tanto abrillantador, pone en duda el trabajo manual, bajen ya, Hermione ya llego

Sirius también bajo y después de un momento, en lo que Harry recuperaba el oído, lo siguieron ambos jóvenes, en la sala Harry saludo a los Weasley y a los Granger, en especial a su amiga de toda la vida…Hermione. Los tres salieron al patio y volaron durante un rato sobre escoba, Hermione seguía siendo tan mala en ella como siempre. Después de un largo rato de estar turnándose para subir en la saeta de fuego de Harry los tres amigos se acostaron a dormir sobre la sombra de un gran árbol del patio de los Potter, Harry fue el primero en despertar y miro sonriente a sus amigos aun dormidos, Hermione se había acurrucado sobre su pecho.

-Esto es asombroso- Harry escucho a alguien hablar cerca de el, era una voz muy suave que nunca había escuchado

A unos metros de el se encontraba un niño de tez tan blanca que parecía que emitía luz, su cabello era tan largo que al caer por su espalda llegaba al suelo y se arrastraba varios metros mas, el niño observaba inclinado un rosal de la madre de Harry, tenía una mirada muy triste.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Harry viendo la túnica negra del niño-¿Quién te trajo?

-Me mando Albus-dijo el niño volteando a ver a Harry-vengo a supervisarte

-¿Son por los deberes?-dijo Harry levantándose lentamente para no despertar a sus amigos (en especial Hermione, tuvo que quitarla primero ya que seguía recostada sobre su pecho)-El ya sabe que normalmente los hago dos días antes de que entre a clases

-No es por eso y tu lo sabes Harry, vengo de parte del verdadero Albus, me llamo Antares-Antares ser acerco al joven mago y este de pronto lo miro muy asustado

Ese niño tenía una extraña mirada que hacía que Harry se sintiera muy incomodo, en cuanto noto que el niño ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el saco la varita y le apunto pero Antares no se inmuto, este solo se detuvo a mirar a los dos amigos que seguían dormidos, después observo con interés el árbol y luego la casa de los Potter.

-Impresionante-murmuro Antares maravillado-todo esta tan definido. Aquí puedo ver todos tus deseos más desesperados, una familia, amigos y una enorme paz

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto alarmado Harry

-Soy Antares, vengo a guiarte a tu mundo… tu verdadero mundo

Harry bajo la varita con expresión de derrota.

-Creí que aquí podría estar en paz-dijo Harry viendo hacía su casa, los Weasley y los Granger habían salido a verlos (en ese momento Harry noto que los Granger portaban túnicas como si en verdad fueran magos y que el señor Granger tenía el cabello alborotado, aunque no tanto como el de su hija Hermione, el recordaba que el padre de Hermione lucía siempre el cabello lacio y muy bien peinado) le hacían señas para que se acercara- pero hasta en este lugar me siguen molestando

-Quieren que usted este bien… que regrese con ellos-dijo Antares y hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar- esto solo es una ilusión

-Pero es mi mundo ahora-dijo Harry con decisión

-Ven-dijo Antares ofreciéndole su pequeña mano-te mostrare lo que en verdad es tu mundo y el mundo de verdad, entonces podrás decidir en cual quieres estar

-¿Y que me mostraras?-pregunto el chico

-Yo no te mostrare nada, hay alguien que te quiere ver, el será quien te ayude a decidir… yo solo soy un guía para ti-dijo Antares

Harry tomo la mano de Antares y miro por ultima vez su casa y a sus amigos.

-Por lo general en este tipo de ocasiones se cierran los ojos-dijo Antares

Harry cerro los ojos, y comenzó a sentir la misma sensación de cuando tocaba algún traslador, pero fue tan rápida la sensación que por un momento pensó que tal vez lo había imaginado, Antares le soltó la mano y Harry abrió los ojos y aunque tardo en reconocer el lugar en el que habían aparecido tuvo que sostener el aire por los malos recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar, estaban en el ministerio de magia.

Antares le miro con su eterna expresión de nostalgia.

-Aquí esta la persona que quiere hablar contigo-dijo Antares y al ver que Harry volteaba a ver a los alrededores buscándolo le explico lo que debía de hacer- no esta precisamente aquí, debes de buscarlo, me gustaría ver si eres capaz de encontrarlo

-Me estoy cansando de esas tontas pruebas- dijo Harry y después de un instante vio como Antares se desvanecía poco a poco

Cuando Antares desapareció totalmente Harry camino hacía los ascensores que llevaban a los diferentes departamentos del ministerio. Todo el ministerio seguía igual que la última vez que estuvo en él, pero no era verdad, si había cambiado algo en el, se acerco a la fuente de los hermanos mágicos y la miro detenidamente, estaba totalmente cambiada a como la había visto la última vez, se detuvo a leer la placa que tenía la fuente.

_En honor a los magos que luchan y arriesgan sus vidas por que el mal no corrompa nuestras almas y corazones._

_En honor a los centauros que corren libres por los bosques y que nos brindan su ayuda y su conocimiento._

_En honor a los duendes ya que sin su ayuda no podríamos mantener el mundo en el que vivimos._

_En honor a los elfos domésticos que nos hacen apreciar el trabajo duro de cada uno de los seres vivos del mundo mágico._

_Sueño con un mundo en que todo ser vivo, mágico o muggle, pueda vivir en paz y armonía hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Nicolás Flamel._

Observo de nuevo la nueva imagen de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos. Una bruja rechoncha y un mago anciano de apariencia imponente alzaban su varita hacia el cielo, un centauro con expresión pensativa se encontraba de pie sobre una enorme roca alzando un dedo en la misma dirección a la que apuntaban el mago y la bruja y sobre otra roca estaban un elfo y un duende con expresión un tanto agresiva, miraban al cielo y apuntaban sus manos a las misma dirección de los magos y del centauro.

El nuevo aspecto de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos le pareció mucho mejor a Harry que la anterior, aunque dudaba seriamente que algún elfo domestico pudiera pone esa tipo de expresión o que algún duende quisiera luchar junto a algún mago, se tuvo que obligar a si mismo a pensar en cosas mas importantes que una tonta fuente.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar a aquella persona que quería hablar con el? Sería muy difícil dar con él en un lugar tan grande como ese y otra pregunta mucho mas importante era ¿Quién diablos era aquella persona? Las dudas de Harry crecieron junto con su malestar, ese lugar le traía muchos malos recuerdos sin embargo de pronto comenzó a sentirse extrañamente adormilado y segundos después, para su sorpresa, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, sentía que no podía hacer que dejaran de moverse, o tal vez no quería. Harry camino hasta el ascensor y bajo inmediatamente hasta el último piso del ministerio de magia, camino automáticamente hacia el departamento de misterios y después de haber atravesado por la puerta, y de que las puertas giraran como la ultima vez que había estado en el, eligió entrar por la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de el. Cuando abrió la puerta se vio de nuevo el cuarto en donde estaba el raído velo por el que había caído Sirius, a lado de el estaba Antares.

-Parece que te han ayudado- dijo Antares cuando Harry bajo hasta donde estaba el- puedes elegir la que sea

Antares señalaba justo detrás de en donde había cuatro puertas diferentes, todas de pie justo en medio del cuarto y una a lado de la otra, una era una miniatura del velo que estaba cerca de ellos, otra era blanca y bonita mientras que las restantes dos eran viejas y mohosas.

-Búscalo y cuando hayas tomado su decisión escoge una puerta para que vayas a donde debes de ir- explico Antares

-Me estoy cansado de este tipo de cosas-murmuro Harry molesto y se acerco a la puerta blanca

Abrió la puerta y mágicamente apareció lo que parecía el recibidor de una hermosa casa, cuando Harry entro en ella se dio cuenta que no era una simple casa sino una mansión enorme pero no con muchos lujos ni tampoco demasiado humilde aunque si que era muy hermosa. Harry tomo aire y comenzó a caminar pero apenas había dado unos pasos se le enredo algo en sus pierna haciéndolo tropezar con una cosa que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras que se levantaba adolorido vio el sombrillero con forma de la pata de un troll en ese momento miro con mayor detenimiento la habitación, la araña del techo que sostenía ocho velas que alumbraban la habitación, los mullidos sillones, todo. Era la mansión de los Black, sin embargo en ningún momento escucho los alaridos de la señora Black que normalmente se oían cuando uno hacía algo de ruido, se levanto asustado viendo hacia todos lados, sí era la mansión de Grimould Place, estaba muy cambiada pero en verdad era esa casa.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tu Harry?

Una voz se escuchaba cerca, bastante cerca y conocida. Harry se acerco a, si es que en verdad era Grimould Place, la cocina que era de donde se había escuchado la voz, nervioso tomo una vez mas aliento y abrió la puerta preguntándose si sería capaz de soportar la verdad detrás de ella, lo primero que noto fue un orden impecable, un orden que ni siquiera la señora Weasley había logrado hacer en todo el verano pasado y que delante de un enorme caldero en el que se calentaba algo a fuego lento se encontraba dándole la espalda, agachado y mirando detenidamente el fuego que calentaba al caldero, la persona que Harry deseaba ver mas.

-Si… Sirius-murmuro Harry sorprendido

El aludido volteo al escuchar su nombre y le mostró a su ahijado esa enorme sonrisa sin la cual Harry dudaba haberlo reconocido, mostraba una apariencia que solo le había visto en la foto de la boda de sus padres que tenia en su álbum, ya no tenía ese aspecto demacrado y malhumorado que lucia después de haber pasado tantos años en la prisión de Azkaban.

-¡¡Harry!!-exclamo Sirius-¡Por fin llegaste muchacho! No sabes lo mucho que tenías preocupado al viejo _Padfoot_

Sirius se acerco a darle un enorme abrazo a su ahijado y lo vio con gran interés.

-Acabas de llegar en un buen momento-dijo Sirius acercándolo al caldero-estoy haciendo el guiso secreto de los _Marauders, _lo utilizábamos cuando la profesora McGonagall nos castigaba o no podíamos ir a las cocinas

-¿De que esta hecho ese guiso?-pregunto Harry al ver que en esos momentos había sobre la mesa unos trozos de jamón, caramelos, y muchos condimentos, cualquier cosa que saliera de esa combinación de ingredientes estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno

-De cualquier cosa que te encuentres-dijo Sirius metiendo en el caldero unas grageas Berty boop con todo y caja- claro que no sabría tan bien si no le echaras un poco de esta preciosura- dijo sacando de su túnica una pequeña botellita con un liquido de color azul claro- hace que cualquier tipo de comida sepa a gloria pero al siguiente día te dará una gran diarrea que te dejara en el baño una semana entera… una invención del buen de Moony, pero nunca la perfecciono

Harry pudo imaginar a Sirius y a su padre tomando aquella cosa pero no a Lupin, sin embargo tan solo la idea lo hizo reír.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sirius al escuchar la risa de su ahijado

-Bueno-Dijo Harry viéndolo con una sonrisa un tanto fría- no se si sea importante, Sirius, pero ¿Sabes? Estas muerto

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!-dijo Sirius poniendo una cara de culpabilidad- esperaba que no se notara

-No digas tonterías-gruño Harry sin sonreír ya- que se supone que estas haciendo ¿Qué es esto? ¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿Acaso disfrutan tomándome el pelo?

-Nada de eso, Harry-dijo Sirius acercándose para darle un abrazo a Harry pero este se alejo con mirada de rencor- vengo a ayudarte

La mirada de rencor de Harry no desapareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto

-Ya te dije, vengo a ayudarte. Veras algunos magos cuando mueren pueden regresar si dejaron algo muy importante aquí, yo lo deje

-¿Y por que no viniste antes?-pregunto Harry furioso- ¿No podías imaginarte lo mal que me lo estaba pasando?

-Allá es muy diferente de lo que se cree aquí-explico Sirius-no podemos verlos, no sabía en que momento debía de venir, solo hay una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla… pero por suerte me encontré al tipo de allá fuera y me dijo lo que pasaba

Tus padres también te visitaron, Harry, cuando te enfermaste a los siete años ¿Lo recuerdas? Los Dursley te obligaron a cortar el césped en medio una enorme lluvia y cuando te dio fiebre la única ayuda que recibiste fue que te dieron un baso de agua, tus padres se arriesgaron a ir contigo y te cuidaron toda la noche. Lilly no se fue sin darte unos de sus característicos besos en la frente

Harry se llevo una mano a la frente, en donde estaba su cicatriz.

-Creí que lo había soñado-murmuro sintiendo una sensación ardorosa y punzante en los ojos- pero ¿Por qué dices que se arriesgaron?

-¿No se te ocurre? Ellos sabían que estarías con tus tíos-explico Sirius-no se iban a arriesgar a no saber como estabas; James se las ingenio para estarte viendo

-¿Los descubrieron?-pregunto Harry

-Cuando regresaron para todos los de haya arriba les fue obvio que habían roto las reglas al estarte viendo… pero no les paso nada, se arriesgaron a recibir un castigo por ir a verte y eso fue algo así como un sacrificio, una buena acción, y eso cuenta mucho haya

-¿Por que no viniste antes? Estaba muriéndome por la culpa que sentía-admitió Harry- yo fui quien te obligo a ir al ministerio de magia

-No digas eso Harry-dijo firmemente pero aun así Harry quiso insistir de nuevo, Sirius hizo un ademán de voltearse desesperado pero después le dio un puñetazo al joven mago que lo hizo caer de espalda-siento tener que haber hecho esto, Harry, no es tu culpa y NUNCA se me ha ocurrido culparte

¡MALDICIÓN! eres igual a tu padre, cuando se deprimía le gustaba culparse por todo lo que pasaba e igual que contigo varias veces tuve que darle un golpiza para hacerlo entrar en razón

-No puedo quitármelo de la mente-se excuso Harry poniéndose una mano sobre la mejilla magullada-¿En verdad no fue mi culpa?

-Claro que no Harry, yo fui por mi propia decisión… aunque no hubieras estado en peligro hubiera hecho una locura-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de culpabilidad y se acerco para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- ya sabes como soy de impulsivo

-No estoy seguro de que quiera regresar a ese mundo-dijo Harry de pronto sin dejar de mirar al suelo- aquí lo tenía todo, haya ya no hay nada para mi

-¿Y dejar a Ron y a Hermione en un mundo que te necesita solo a ti? Por favor Harry, eso ni tu te lo crees… se que harás lo correcto, incluso por las personas que te abuchearon cuando el _the Prophet_ dijo todas esas cosas de ti

De pronto Sirius puso una cara de sorpresa y luego miro al techo.

-Es hora de que me vaya-dijo Sirius

-¿Por qué?

-Me dieron un tiempo límite pero se acorto por haberme presentado ante ese tipo de afuera

-No es justo-dijo Harry tristemente

-Prométeme algo Harry-pidió Sirius abrazándolo para hacerlo sentir mejor-tu que puedes vive como lo hubiéramos hecho tu padre y yo ¡Debes de hacerlo por nosotros!

Harry asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Ambos salieron de la cocina y se acercaron al recibidor sabiendo que por fin llegaría la despedida definitiva. Sirius abrió la puerta y le dio un ligero empujón, afuera donde estaba Antares esperando; el joven mago lo miro y acepto la promesa, salio pensando que ahora en verdad esta vez sería la última vez que vería a Sirius… al menos esta vez podría despedirse de el.

-Nos veremos de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Claro, pero espero que no sea pronto-dijo Sirius contento y en cuanto salio de la puerta de Grimould Place este le dijo algo mas a Harry- ¡Dile al viejo _Moony_ que _Padfoot y Prongs_ le mandan saludos!

Y de pronto la puerta se cerro sin que Sirius la hubiera tocado, Harry tuvo el impulso de regresar a abrirla pero sabía que ya no estaría Sirius detrás de ella. El chico miro atentamente a Antares y este le señalo las puertas restantes para que escogiera la que le llevaría al mundo en el que pertenecería, Harry se acerco al que le parecía mejor… el velo en miniatura, se acerco para atravesarla pero Antares lo detuvo.

-Recuerda, después de que elijas no podrá cambiar de opción, debes de estar seguro

-Descuida… lo estoy

Y así sin mirar hacía atrás cruzo el velo.

-Bien, hice lo que pude por el, Albus-dijo Antares dando un triste suspiro

* * *

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, dos pelirrojos, una persona grande, y una muchacha de pelo alborotado… todos lo miraban con ojos interrogantes.

-Hice lo que pude, ahora es cuestión de Harry-dijo Antares finalmente

-¿Solo podemos esperar?-pregunto Ron desesperado

Antares no contesto, solo observo a Harry detenidamente; pasaron varios minutos pero Harry no despertó, Antares suspiro tristemente y miro a Dumbledore con resignación.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Qué? No podemos irnos, no ha despertado-dijo Ginny asustada

Ron no pudo más que murmurar algo incomprensible, Hermione derramo algunas lágrimas mirando a su amigo y se inclino para besarlo en la frente, tal y como lo había hecho Lilly Potter hace muchos años, y le murmuro algo más.

-Cuídate, Harry, donde quiera que estés… espero que estés feliz

Cuando Hermione estuvo apunto de levantarse Harry se levanto con los ojos totalmente abiertos y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, Hermione asustada lo abrazo y comenzó a darle besos pausados en la frente, Ginny, Ron y Dumbledore se acercaron a Harry para verlo mejor.

Harry susurro algo mientras que Hermione lo abrazaba, a excepción de esta nadie mas lo escucho.

-Adiós, Sirius-


	11. Cambios en la enfermerìa

CAPITULO XI.- CAMBIOS EN LA ENFERMERÍA

-Te lo agradezco Antares-dijo Dumbledore dándole un abrazo a su viejo amigo-espero poder venir pronto para nuestra platica anual

-La estaré esperando gustoso-dijo Antares y después miro a Harry que se había vuelto a quedar dormido-todavía no esta del todo bien, necesita descansar, dormirá por algún tiempo

-¿Como cuanto?-pregunto Ron de mejor humor

Estaba acomodando a su amigo en una camilla que había hecho aparecer Dumbledore, estaba aliviado de que Harry por fin estuviera bien además de no tener que llevarlo de regreso en brazos ¡En verdad pesaba mucho!

-No estoy seguro, le brinde un poco de energía para que su centro de energía vital se regenere pero no se cuanto tardara en hacerlo, podrían ser días, meses o incluso años-dijo Antares-pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro que Harry despertara pronto

-Es hora de que nos retiremos-anuncio Dumbledore y con su varita hizo que la camilla flotara junto a el

-Esperen-pidió Antares-Harry esta todavía muy débil-el pequeño niño se acerco a una de las paredes de la cueva y la toco suavemente con sus pequeñas manos y en seguida se desvaneció como si de una nube se tratara, ahora veían los terrenos de Hogwarts frente a ellos-el no resistiría un viaje largo así que por esta vez les ayudare

Dumbledore con la camilla siguiéndole de cerca atravesaron la pared después le siguió Hermione, Ron se acerco a la salida pero antes de atravesarla le murmuro un _gracias _a Antares sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos, después de que su hermano hubiera desaparecido Ginny se acerco a la salida sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir sintió como la pequeña mano de Antares se cerraba con mucha fuerza en su muñeca, el roce con su piel hizo que sintiera como si la piel de su espalda comenzara a sudar frió, al voltear a ver al niño noto con un poco de miedo que este ya no tenía aquella expresión de sabiduría y nostalgia si no que ahora mostraba una de un enorme miedo, este la jalo hasta que no hubo mas de uno milímetros de distancia entre ellos, Ginny lo miro aterrorizada… no quedaba nada en los ojos de Antares que ella pudiera reconocer.

-No le haga caso, Ginny-dijo Antares con voz asustada y muy preocupada- el la hará sufrir como antes

-¿Q-que dices?-susurro Ginny

-Recuerde lo que sentía antes… ignórelo o la hará sufrir como antes, recuerde como fue antes

Antares la soltó de pronto y Ginny retrocedió inmediatamente mirando hacía la salida, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore veían en su dirección pero no parecían notar lo que pasaba, era como si no pudieran verlos, volteo a ver a Antares pero su expresión habitual había regresado.

-Recuérdelo, Ginny- dijo Antares con una expresión de enorme tristeza-si lo ignora todo saldrá bien

Ginny retrocedió sin dejar de verlo pero en cuanto paso el portal que la llevaría a los terrenos de Hogwarts la cueva y Antares se desvanecieron totalmente, la pelirroja se detuvo a observar el lugar donde segundos antes había estado con el extraño Antares, escucho que Hermione la llamaba y echo a correr finalmente para alcanzarlos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir?-le pregunto Ron viéndola

-Antares me dijo algo extraño-dijo en un susurro

-A todos-comento Ron- ¿Ustedes entendieron todo eso que decía?

Hermione solo siguió callada y Ginny se concentro en las últimas palabras que le dijo Antares, no comprendía mucho de lo que le había dicho pero si había entendido algo, debía de cuidarse de alguien pero ¿De quien? Por lo que había mencionado Antares debía de haber pasado ya por eso pero entonces ¿Se estaba refiriendo a Harry¿Debía de cuidarse de el?

Llegaron al castillo y se encaminaron a la enfermería en donde ya estaban madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall quien los tapo con gruesas mantas y después la enfermera del colegio les dio un enorme tarro con chocolate caliente a cada uno, eran tan grandes estos que le hubieran quedado perfectos a Hagrid, después los tres adultos se encargaron de Harry, lo acostaron sobre una cama caliente en la enfermería y madame Pomfrey lo examino con detenimiento mientras que Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall observaban desde lejos, al final madame Pomfrey dio su veredicto con un suspiro de alivio.

-Esta en perfectas condiciones, solo necesita descansar-dijo y después volteo a ver a los Ron, Ginny y Hermione- y ustedes también así que a la cama

-¡Pero queremos estar con Harry!-dijo Ron con cansancio

-Y lo estarán pero por el momento ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente Dumbledore- el esta a salvo gracias a ustedes así que a la cama loa tres y sin quejas

Los tres Griffindor salieron de la enfermería sin decir nada más pero con rostro de resignación, en cuanto hubieron salido la profesora McGonagall miro fijamente al director con desconfianza.

-¿Crees que despierte?-pregunto recelosa-perdió mucha magia, sería un milagro que lo hiciera… no les des falsas esperanzas a tus alumnos

-No será cuestión de milagros, Minerva, se que lo hará-respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa confiada-el siempre a superado nuestras expectativas y estoy seguro que esta vez también lo hará ¿Verdad, Harry?

Dumbledore observo al último de los Potter de la misma forma en que lo vio cuando lo dejo en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos hace quince años ¿Quién se había imaginado en aquel entonces en lo fuerte que se volvería? Ni siquiera el, Dumbledore, habría podido predecir los cambios que habían ocurrido del plan original

-Ahora, Poppy, si no te molesta, me gustaría un poco de ese chocolate caliente que tienes ahí, el tuyo es el más sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Ron mientras que veía detenidamente el fuego de la chimenea

Los tres jóvenes magos se habían sentado en el sillón esperando a que pudieran ir a ver a su amigo, Ron estaba irritado ya que habían tenido que contarle todo a la dama gorda para que los dejara pasar _¿alguna vez han tratado de razonar con un retrato¡No se lo recomiendo a nadie! _pero a pesar del malhumor causado por la dama gorda tenía la extraña sensación de que quizás en unos días, si no es que ese mismo día, llegaría un vociferador de su madre reprendiéndolo por haber ido con Antares.

-Las siete en punto-dijo Hermione consultando su reloj, escucho un bufido de incredulidad de su amigo y pregunto desconcertada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo creí que sería más tarde-comento Ron

-¿Cómo cuanto?-pregunto Hermione

-No se, solo más tarde-dijo comenzando a sentirse adormilado-hoy ha sido un día muy largo… y apenas son las siete

Ron se quedo dormido dejando a las dos chicas despiertas y mirando el fuego, después de unos minutos Ginny comenzó a temblar por el frió y Hermione subió a los dormitorios de las chicas, después de unos segundos regreso con una gruesa manta que los cubrió a los tres, Ginny le sonrió agradecida y después, al igual que su hermano, se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose totalmente desorientada, tardo un poco en darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la sala común sino que ahora estaba en la biblioteca del colegio, no recordaba haber salido de la sala común, también había otro pequeño detalle que la confundió aun mas, las mesas del la biblioteca estaban ocupadas a reventar por todos sus compañeros del colegio que se encontraban, por alguna extraña razón, charlando y comiendo diversos platillos de comida que Ginny nunca había visto. En el escritorio donde normalmente se podía encontrar a madame Pince estaban Ron y Hermione jugando ajedrez mágico, Ron llevaba puesto el sombrero que acostumbraba llevar la bibliotecaria y Hermione uno como el de Dumbledore. La pequeña pelirroja totalmente confundida y desubicada se alejo de todo el barullo, el único lugar que parecía estar tranquilo era cerca de unos estantes totalmente a oscuras, camino a ese lugar que parecía estar completamente desierto pero a mitad del camino le pareció ver a alguien en la oscuridad que abundaba ahí, después de forzar la mirada logro reconocer a la persona que estaba en ese lugar, era alto, de cabello negro y leía un libro totalmente concentrado, era Harry. Ginny corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su amigo pero en cuanto hubo llegado se detuvo a admirar el lugar, estaba diferente a los demás estantes de la biblioteca, parecían haber sido derretidos ocasionando que se torcieran notablemente y mostraran un color negro, parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse. La pelirroja miro los libros que había en ellos y noto que la mayoría de estos ya los había leído de hacía ya mucho años aunque también habían unos cuantos que tenían poco tiempo de haber pasado por sus manos, pero también había unos que le eran totalmente desconocidos aunque tenía la extraña sensación de saber su contenido, con un poco de miedo tomo uno de esos libros pero al abrirlos no pudo leer su contenido ya que estaban escritos en unas runas totalmente incomprensibles para ella. Ginny miro de nuevo hacía Harry y noto que el libro estaba leyendo era unos de los que tenían escrito en la portada el titulo con runas extrañas, de pronto sintió como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, al voltear vio que era Antares y que de nuevo tenía esa extraña expresión en su cara.

-Por favor, ignórelo-suplico Antares- el la lastimara

De pronto Ginny vio horrorizada como el cuello del pequeño se habría en una delgado tajo de la cual comenzó a chorrear sangre, entonces la cara de Antares comenzó a disolverse en lo que parecía ser un mar de sangre, los estantes también comenzaron a chorrear el espeso liquido rojo pero pronto empezaron a abrirse varios parpados por todo el lugar revelando así varios ojos que le miraban con atención, también comenzaron a aparecer grotescos labios sonrientes que parecían burlarse de ella, a Ginny le recordaron un cuento muggle que le había leído su madre cuando era niña… _Alicia en el país de maravilla_, si, esas sonrisas se parecían mucho al gato de chesay de ese cuento. La pelirroja volvió a mirar asustada a Harry pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que el no era Harry, no era él pero si lo conocía bastante bien, era…

-Si que eres interesante-escucho una voz aterradora muy cerca de ella

Ginny despertó sudando copiosamente. Había tenido un pesadilla horrible, se paso sus manos por todo el cuerpo sintiéndose totalmente mojada, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba sola en la sala común y que la gruesa cobija la cubría solamente a ella. Se apresuro a ponerse su capa y salio de la sala común, la humedad ocasionada por el sudor hacia que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo haciéndola temblar por el frió, se apresuro a llegar a la enfermería y allí encontró a Ron y a Hermione sentados a un lado de la cama donde Harry dormía.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Ron-estábamos a punto de ir por ti

-Siéntate-dijo Hermione señalándole la silla mas cercana a ellos

Ginny tomo asiento y el silencio invadió la enfermería, los tres Griffindor se quedaron contemplando a su amigo, hasta que se escucho el rugir del estomago de Ron, este se sonrojo un poco al notar que Hermione le había escuchado.

-Tengo hambre ¿Ustedes no?- ambas afirmaron- iré a las cocinas por algo de comer

Cuando el pelirrojo hubo salido de la enfermería Hermione miro hacía la ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos de luz, se acerco a la cama de Harry y recargo su peso en la cama sin dejar de ver la ventana.

El pelirrojo salio del cuadro con la imagen del frutero, llevaba la comida en una bandeja que hacía flotar con la varita. Estaba de buen humor, no sabía por que pero estaba seguro de que su amigo despertaría pronto, tomo una tostada de la bandeja y se la llevo a la boca hambriento, comenzó a chiflar una melodía bastante movida pero de pronto escucho un ruido extraño tras de si que lo saco de sus pensamientos, era como el de unas pequeñas patas corriendo. Ron se detuvo y miro tras de si algo inquieto buscando el lugar del que venía ese sonido, ya había escuchado esa sonido antes, el ruido se intensifico y el chico comenzó caminar mas deprisa pero unos segundos después volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y al voltear para ver sobre su hombro vio, apenas unos metros lejos de el, una enorme Acromantula que chasqueaba las pinzas furiosamente y que babea al verle, Ron saco su varita y apunto hacía la araña para defenderse, la bandeja de comida siguió flotando sin dirección alguna, la araña fijo todos sus ojos en el pelirrojo y con una impresionante velocidad lo alcanzo. Ron completamente asombrado no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder hasta tocar la fría pared del pasillo, antes de darse cuenta la araña lo había acorralado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver a la araña acercándose más y más a el hasta que sus pinzas estuvieron a tan solo unos milímetros de su cuello, Ron cerro los ojos esperando recibir el ataque mortal pero después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad abrió los ojos esperando ver a la acromantula frente a él sin embargo esta había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Su pecho había comenzado a subir y bajar mas rápido de lo normal y la adrenalina había comenzado a correr dejándole una sensación de picor muy incomoda por todo el cuerpo. Sin saber por que bajo la mirada y ahí a sus pies habían aparecido muchos pétalos rosas que formaban una palabras que enfurecieron a Ron _ja ja ja _

-Maldito castillo-dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

Se agacho para recoger unos cuantos pétalos y los estrujo en sus manos, después de guardarlos en su bolsillo de la túnica se apresuro a alcanzar la charola con la comida, se apresuro a regresar a la enfermería con paso furioso. No sabía que había sido eso pero si de algo estaba seguro era que lo había engañado fácilmente,

-Aquí tienen su comida-dijo Ron poniendo bruscamente la charola en la cama de Harry

-¿Qué paso?-pegunto Hermione fulminándole con la mirada y haciendo a un lado la bandeja para quitar las arrugas de la cobija de Harry

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ron sarcásticamente- creo que comienzo a odiar este lugar y que acabo de perder el apetito

-¿Qué paso, Ron?-insistió Ginny haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de enojo de Ron

-Esto-dijo Ron y saco de su bolsillo los pétalos rosas que había recogido- se me apareció una Acromantula… pero desapareció como el Sirius de Harry

Ron les contó todo lo que había sucedido en el recorrido de las cocinas a la enfermería, este tomo varias tostadas en lo que duro el relato y demás cosas que habían en la charola y al finalizar mordió con mucho rencor un pedazo de carne como si fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas.

-¿No deberías dejar de comer si perdiste el apetito?-pregunto Ginny viendo la forma en que comía su hermano

-Aquí no hay cerezos-comento pensativa Hermione con unos cuantos pétalos rosas en su mano- ¿De donde pudieron haber salido?

-¡Yo que se! Solamente estoy seguro que estoy comenzando a odiar este castillo-dijo Ron exasperado

-Habrá que investigar si todo esto es por obra de Hogwarts aunque lo dudo mucho-dijo Hermione

-Hay que decírselo a McGonagall-concluyo Ginny seriamente

Sin embargo a pesar de que lo días pasaron y esas extrañas apariciones continuaron ninguno de los tres menciono palabra alguna a McGonagall o al profesor Dumbledore cuando llegaban a ir a la enfermería para revisar a Harry. con el tiempo Ginny y Hermione también tuvieron sus respectivos encuentros con aquellas, no fueron pocas las veces en que Hermione, cuando caminaba sola por los pasillos del enorme colegio, parecía llegar a ver a Harry caminando a unos cuantos metros delante de ella, era obvio que Hermione se emocionaba al verlo y que intentaba alcanzarlo pero por más que corría nunca lograba llegar con el y después de un tiempo simplemente desaparecía, confundida solo le quedaba correr hacía la enfermería para asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, siempre encontraba a Ron y a Ginny junto a el e y estos siempre le aseguraban que Harry seguía tan inconsciente como siempre. Ginny por su lado había visto algunas cuantas cosas un poco raras que su hermano y Hermione, al igual que los otros dos Griffindor cuando caminaba sola llegaba a escuchar unos ruidos extraños muy cerca de ella y aparecía algo muy raro cerca de ella, al voltear para ver lo que hacía ese ruido notaba que un perro la veía desde lejos con mucha atención, Ginny obviamente seguía a aquel enorme perro negro pero nunca había podido alcanzarlo, pero al igual que Hermione cuando este perro desaparecía no dejaba ningún pétalo rosa.

Después de unos días os tres Griffindor tuvieron que tomar medidas para no tener que encontrarse con aquellas extrañas ilusiones, la más efectiva hasta ese momento era salir siempre juntos sin embargo al hacerlo dejaban a Harry sin compañía, lo que no les agradaba nada. Ron había tomado sus propias medidas de seguridad, después de muchas entrevistas con McGonagall había conseguido un permiso para entrar, por extraño que pareciera, a la biblioteca y después de pasar varias horas leyendo gruesos libros de criaturas mágicas logro encontrar un dato muy importante para el, las Acromantulas tenían un miedo atroz a cualquier tipo de serpientes así que después de haber hecho una visita al cuarto de los menesteres regreso a la enfermería armado con su varita, un silbato con forma de serpiente que al soplar emitía un ligero silbido similar al que hacían los basiliscos, y un bate de golpeador .

-Si son una ilusión dudo mucho que esas cosas te sirvan-dijo Hermione sonriéndole de forma burlona

-Puede ser pero no pienso salir sin algún tipo de arma mientras haya una acromantula loca suelta por todo el castillo aunque sea una ilusión-dijo Ron sin dudar

La pesadilla que había tenido Ginny la mañana en que habían regresado de visitar a Antares no había llegado a molestarla mucho tiempo pero con las ilusiones que iban incrementándose poco a poco esta no tuvo mas remedio que recordarla, en especial cuando un día, finalmente, pudo ver al perro de mas de cerca. Un día en que acababa de salir de la sala común para ir con Harry se encontró de nuevo con el extraño perro negro pero esta vez mucho mas cerca que en cualquier otra ocasión y en ese momento Ginny noto que era el perro más extraño que halla visto en toda su vida, en su hocico había una enorme y grotesca sonrisa de la que sobresalía una larga lengua puntiaguda, la pelirroja retrocedió asustada al ver que la cabeza del perro era alargada y que sobre los ojos rojos del perro se abrían cuatro parpados mas. En total eran seis ojos los que le observaban.

-En verdad eres interesante-escucho una voz que provenía del perro

Ginny, sumamente asustada, dio vuelta y corrió hasta la enfermería en donde le contó a Hermione y a su Hermano su pequeño encuentro con el perro pero sin saber por que se guardo para ella misma el detalle de la pesadilla que había tenido. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud cuando la pelirroja hubo terminado su historia, Ginny todavía un poco espantada se sentó y dio un suspiro al sentirse en un lugar seguro.

-Se me ha estado ocurriendo algo extraño de todo esto-comento la pelirroja-¿No será que esas alucinaciones son en verdad cosas que queremos ver?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ron

-Puede que tan solo sea una tontería-dijo Ginny en tono dubitativo-cuando Harry creyo ver a Sirius estaba dolido por su muerte, Hermione vio a Harry por que quiere que el este bien y tal vez por eso lo vio caminando por el castillo y yo… bueno… primero creí que ese perro podría ser Sirius en su forma de animago pero después de lo que paso hace rato estoy algo confundida, que yo sepa Sirius no tenia seis ojos ni podía hablar cuando se convertía en perro ¿Verdad?

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Ron un poco ofendido que lo excluyeran de la explicación-ten por seguro que no estoy ansioso que una araña gigante me devore

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a McGonagall si ha llegado a ver algo raro en el castillo-dijo Ginny después de meditar un momento, Hermione y Ron se miraron un momento y después voltearon a ver a Ginny con rostros culpables- por que ya se lo dijeron ¿Verdad?

-Ejem, claro que teníamos pensado hacerlo, Ginny-dijo Ron esquivando su mirada

-Pero creímos que si McGonagall y Dumbledore no se habían dado cuenta, o si sí lo habían hecho y no le habían prestado atención, no podría ser nada peligroso-comento Hermione tratando de no darle mucha importancia al hecho

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron?-pregunto Ginny intranquila- no pienso ir caminando por el castillo con repelentes de perros como este cobarde de aquí-dijo señalando a Ron

-¡OYE!-exclamo Ron

-Se que es raro-dijo Ginny dando un suspiro y recostándose un poco en la cama donde Harry seguía durmiendo-pero creo que estoy ansiosa de que empiecen las clases, aunque esa cosa siga por ahí sería muy difícil que nos encontrara solos para atacarnos

A pesar del nerviosismo de Ginny, la intriga de Hermione, y el miedo de Ron nadie dijo nada a McGonagall ni a Dumbledore fingiendo que todo estaba bien sin embargo a partir de ese día nadie salía solo a los pasillos del colegio y aunque a Ginny no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia pronto se vio a si misma llevando consigo a cualquier lado que fuera un bate como el de Ron.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry había tenido su pequeño encuentro con Antares cuando finalmente despertó.

Hermione y los pelirrojos se habían acostumbrado a buscar alguna forma de divertirse sin tener que salir de la enfermería para estar al pendiente de Harry además de que así estaban lejos de las ilusiones de las que eran victimas, en ese momento se encontraban jugando al snap explosivo un poco retirados de su cama para evitar quemar al muchacho en caso de que explotaran las cartas, el jugar con esas cartas era un verdadero reto ya que si llegaban a explotaban madame Pomfrey saldría a reñirlos y a echarlos de la habitación a si que los tres hacían hasta lo imposible por ganar. Hermione estaba colocando cuidadosamente una carta en la punta de la enorme torre de cartas, que asombrosamente ya media poco menos de dos metros, pero durante una fracción de segundo su mirada paso de la torre de cartas a la cama de Harry, era un nuevo habito que había adquirido… sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo no podía evitar dar un ligero vistazo para asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien, en ese momento noto que Harry tenía abierto los ojos y les veía con expresión concentrada, Hermione devolvió su concentración a la torre y puso con cuidado la carta en la punta de la torre, esta se tambaleo haciendo que Hermione dejara de respirar para evitar que cayeran las cartas, la carta se detuvo y quedo en su lugar como por arte de magia, Hermione sonrió triunfante con la mano aun en la carta pero de pronto regreso su mirada a la cama de Harry asimilando por fin que su amigo tenía los ojos abiertos y la sorpresa de volver a ver despierto a su amigo hizo que moviera su mano bruscamente tirando la torre de cartas. La explosión fue enorme ocasionando que los tres Griffindor perdieran sus cejas y pestañas por el fogonazo, además de haberles dejado la cara completamente negras.

-¡HARRY!-grito contenta Hermione sin importarle la explosión

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la cama para poder ver mejor a su amigo. Madame Pomfrey salió furiosa de su despacho furiosa por el escándalo pero al ver que Harry estaba despierto inmediatamente se acerco al muchacho y saco su varita para comenzar a examinarlo completamente. Harry le sonrió a sus amigos y los saludó agitando la mano.

-¡Harry¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ron

-¡Vamos¡Di algo!-exclamo Ginny nerviosa al ver que Harry solo les miraba sonriendo

-¿Auch?-dijo Harry con voz un tanto ronca- ¿Saben que me paso? Siento como si un dragón hubiera caminado sobre mí

-¡HARRY!-grito de nuevo Hermione y le abrazo fuertemente

-Hay que avisarles al director Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall-dijo madame Pomfrey emocionada pasando la varita sobre el pecho de Harry

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Ron rápidamente

-En el despacho del director Dumbledore-contesto la enfermera

Ron salio corriendo para avisarles a los dos profesores.

-¡Ese tonto!-dijo Ginny viendo la puerta que había quedado abierta después de que el pelirrojo salio- ni siquiera sabe donde esta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore

Ginny salio corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano y para ir también con los profesores.

-Ni siquiera saben la clave para entrar en el despacho-dijo madame Pomfrey suspirando exasperada

-¿Alguien podría decirme que es lo que pasa?-dijo Harry sin entender nada

-Mas tarde, Potter-dijo madame Pomfrey y antes de salir de la enfermería le dio algunas instrucciones a Hermione- ¡…y por ninguna razón dejes que se levante!-madame Pomfrey salio de la enfermería para alcanzar a los dos pelirrojos

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio como Madame Pomfrey salia de la enfermería dejándolos a solas. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo pero con la curiosidad de Harry no duro mucho.

-¿Ahora si podrías decirme que paso?-pregunto Harry a Hermione pero enseguida comenzó a reírse por el aspecto de Hermione, aun tenía la cara sucia

-¿Qué tanto sabes?-pregunto Hermione sentándose a un lado de la cama y sin saber que tanto debería de decirle, Harry le sacudió la cara con la mano un poco temblorosa

-Déjame pensar, recuerdo que Voldemort me ataco en un sueño, conocí a un tipo muy extraño que se llama Antares-dijo pensativamente- y hable con Sirius… ¡También soñé que jugaba Quidditch en contra de los de Slitheryn, ellos montaban en dragones y yo en gusarajo gigante!

-¿Soñaste con Sirius?-pregunto Hermione

-No, Hable con el verdadero Sirius-dijo Harry- estuve con el y platicamos un poco

Hermione le miro escéptica.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hermione un tanto incomoda

-No estoy seguro pero creo que el ya de por si trataba de contactarme, se encontró con Antares y lo llevo conmigo-dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- es eso o por un momento estuve muerto

Hermione endureció tanto el semblante que por un momento tuvo un tremendo parecido a la profesora McGonagall.

-¡No digas eso! Nosotros por un momento casi lo creímos- dijo Hermione- por un momento casi te perdimos

-Perdón-dijo con una sonrisa culpable- ¿Me ayudas a acomodarme? En verdad me duele todo el cuerpo

-¿Y que dijo Sirius?-dijo Hermione mientras que le acomodaba la almohada

-Que era un idiota por estar haciendo lo que hacía, que no desperdiciara la vida y que cumpliera con mi misión

-¿Qué misión?

-No lo se-mintió sabiendo que se había referido al contenido de la profecía-deben de ser esa clase de cosas que dicen los muertos para dar animo a los vivos

-Harry, no me gustaría que te ilusionaras pero podría ser que ese no fuera Sirius, talvez Antares te mostró lo que en verdad querías ver

-No, Hermione, en verdad era el-aseguro sonriendo Harry

-Pero podría ser que…

-Esta bien-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-estaba dormido… podría ser lo que tu dices o podría ser que en verdad fuera Sirius, no es necesario que peleemos por algo así

-Solo no quiero que te ilusiones por algo así-Hermione le miro sonriendo pero en ese momento la expresión de Harry había cambiado a una de completa seriedad, por un momento creyó que lo había molestado por aquel comentario-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas tontas-dijo negando con la cabeza

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo con curiosidad-vamos, dime

-Solo tonterías-Hermione le miro interrogante- bueno, solo me preguntaba si tu… ejem…bueno

-¿Si?-sonrió Hermione al ver a Harry tan nervioso

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y estar seguro que me dirás la verdad?-pregunto Harry

-¿Me lo vas a decir o que?

-¿En algún momento has llegado a arrepentirte de haberme conocido?-pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos- Has estado conmigo en todas las ocasiones de peligro, en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones pudiste morir ¿Alguna vez pensaste que hubiera sido mas fácil no haberme conocido?

Hermione parpadeo confundida, Harry le seguía viendo esperando la respuesta.

-Nunca en mi vida me he arrepentido de lo que hemos pasado, todo momento contigo ha sido inolvidable y emocionante, no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo- Hermione le sonrió- además ¿Te imaginas que yo fuera parte de todas esas personas que solo se enteran de lo que pasa hasta que ya ha termino todo? Me moriría de aburrimiento

Harry sonrió y comenzó a contarle sobre como era el mundo que había creado en su mente.

-Me hubiera gustado ver tu casa-le dijo Hermione conmovida por el deseo de una vida pacifica de su amigo

-Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo me pareció haber visto algo muy raro en ese lugar-comento Harry rascándose la cabeza sumamente confundido- en ese sueño vi a tus papás…pero no era como tus papás

-Creo que no te entiendo-dijo Hermione

-Aquí tus papás tienen un aspecto pero ahí se veían diferentes-dijo el muchacho-tu papá, por ejemplo, se veía mas alto y su cabello era mas alborotado, como el tuyo, y tu mama parecía mas delgada… además tenían puestas túnicas, como si no fueran muggles

Hermione le vio extrañada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más aparecieron en la puerta de la enfermería los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore acompañados de ambos pelirrojos y madame Pomfrey. La profesora McGonagall, que estaba tan agitada como si hubiera recién terminado de correr un maratón, se acerco acomodándose el sombrero que le había caído de lado, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y Harry contesto todo sin dejar de sonreír ante la expresión de asombro y alegría de la profesora McGonagall y de madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore solo le vio complacido.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall a madame Pomfrey

-Ya lo revise-respondió bastante asombrosa-esta en perfectas condiciones

-Claro que lo estoy-dijo Harry y trato de bajar de la cama pero madame Pomfrey se lo impidió-no es nada que un buen partido de Quidditch no cure

-Yo que tu no lo haría-afirmo madame Pomfrey- estuviste en cama durante una semana, estarás bastante débil por un tiempo

Las sesión de preguntas terminaron y cuando los adultos estuvieron apunto de salir Harry pidió hablar a solas con el profesor Dumbledore, después de que todos hubieran salido de la enfermería el chico le contó a Dumbledore todo acerca de lo que había visto en su sueño y de su encuentro con Antares y Sirius.

-Hermione cree que tal vez fue tan solo mi imaginación ¿Usted que cree, profesor?

-¿Qué es lo que crees tu, Harry?-pregunto el profesor

-Que deberíamos hallar una mejor forma de hablar ¿No cree, profesor?-comento Harry sonriendo- tal vez sea mi imaginación pero siempre que tenemos una conversación o estoy en cama o alguien murió o se fue

-Me alegra que tu sentido del humor este mejor que nunca Harry-rió Dumbledore- ese es un comentario que hubiera esperado de Sirius o de tu padre

-¿Usted que opina de lo que paso?

-Puede ser que haya sido en verdad Sirius-comento Dumbledore pensativamente-nada nos hace pensar que no sea, estoy seguro que Sirius hubiera hecho lo posible para asegurarse de que estuvieras bien

-Pero no me a contestado ¿Usted que es lo que cree?

-Que si era el, Harry-contesto finalmente Dumbledore-por supuesto que era el y ahora que ya sabe que estas mejor el podrá descansar en paz

-Gracias profesor, también hay algo que quería preguntarle-dijo Harry poniendo un semblante serio, le contó sobre su pequeño encuentro con Voldemort, de cómo había aparecido de pronto en su sueño y de cómo con un gran esfuerzo lo había podido sacar de su mente, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba si no el por que Voldemort había podido entrar si es que tenía las defensas que Eli le había ayudado a hacer-¿Por qué cree que paso eso, señor?

-Me temo que solo puedo hacer conjeturas-dijo pensativamente, Harry conocía lo suficiente al director del colegio como para saber que se había interesado profundamente en la incógnita que le planteaba Harry-me encargare de buscarte una solución a eso, muchacho, por ahora lo único que debes de hacer es descansar

-¡Pero quiero disfrutar de lo que restan de las vacaciones!-protesto Harry

-Y claro que lo harás, solo descansa un par de días o madame Pomfrey no te dejara tranquilo el resto del curso-Sonrió Dumbledore por la forma tan rápida en que Harry había olvidado el tema de Voldemort, eso le hacía pensar que en verdad por fin el muchacho estaba bien

-Esta bien pero he pasado una semana entera acostado-dijo Harry con una cara de falsa molestia- no estoy seguro de cuanto pueda soportar

-Con un par de días bastara, ahora me voy, estoy seguro que tus amigos están deseosos de estar contigo

Dumbledore salio de la sala y enseguida entraron los dos Weasley y Hermione, aun tenían señas de la enorme explosión por el juego de cartas. Ginny le miraba un tanto aprensiva mientras que Ron parecía estar viendo algún tipo de ilusión, Hermione era la única que le sonreía.

-¿Me van a decir que es lo que pasa?-pregunto Harry tratando de levantar la voz pero después de tanto tiempo sin articular palabra su voz se había debilitado un poco-estuve dormido una semana entera y ustedes lo único que hacen es mirarme

Los dos pelirrojos y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de culpabilidad, durante el tiempo que Harry estuvo hablando con el anciano director había decidido contarle sobre las ilusiones para evitar que este se encontrara de nuevo con alguna de ellas.

-Estoy mejor que nunca, por si les interesa-afirmo Harry- incluso creo que ya quiero que empiecen las clases ¿Se han dado cuenta que siempre hay algún misterio que nosotros normalmente resolvemos?

-Tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto-murmuro Ginny sin verle a la cara

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Harry y en ese momento noto que nadie parecía querer verle-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ron le explico lo que había estado ocurriendo desde que habían vuelto de ver a Antares, de la Acromantula que había estado persiguiéndole, del perro de Ginny y el falso Harry de Hermione, sin contar que al menos con Ron habían aparecido también los pétalos de cerezo. Ginny le explico su propia teoría de lo que podrían significar esas ilusiones.

-¿Pero por que Ron podría querer que una araña le arranque el cuello?-pregunto Harry pensativo- ¿O si lo quieres?

-Claro que no-protesto Ron- ¿Y si mejor hablamos de algo menos terrorífico?

Sin embargo nadie le hizo caso y siguieron haciendo conjeturas de lo que podría ser, a pesar de que Ginny estaba ansiosa de contárselo a Dumbledore y McGonagall Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Ron y Hermione de que lo mejor era averiguarlo ellos mismos, después de todo estos tres estaban de acuerdo en que ahora que había despertado nada le impedía a Dumbledore retirarse a los asuntos de la orden. Después comenzaron a contarle a Harry como es que habían llegado con Antares, de las pruebas que había tenido que pasar y Harry les contó de cómo es que había regresado al mundo real.

-¿Yo¿Experto en pociones?-se burlo Ron- Si que estabas soñando amigo ¡No creo que alguna vez llegue a sacar buenas calificaciones en esa materia!

-¡No es algo para enorgullecerse!-regaño Hermione a Ron

Los tres se miraron confundidos en cuanto Harry les contó acerca de su encuentro con Sirius pero nadie dijo algo para contradecirlo y cuando termino su relato todo se quedo en silencio.

-Al final, supongo que en el tiempo que estuve dormido, soñé con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-dijo Harry viendo a sus amigos y noto que Ginny ponía una mueca de incomodidad, después de todo, suponía Harry, ella se sentía excluida de ese grupo ya que tan solo el curso anterior era cuando se había acercado al trío de oro de Hogwarts- los cuatro-dijo para animar a Ginny- eso me hizo apreciar las cosas que tengo y decidí hacer caso al favor que me pidió Sirius

Después de una hora de estar jugando ajedrez mágico, Hermione había tenido que acompañar a Ron por que este no quería salir solo para ir por el ajedrez a la sala común, llegaron unas cuantas lechuzas a la cama de Harry, una de ellas era marrón y llevaba una carta en un sobre que Harry identifico como del ministerio de magia, otra era su propia Hedwig que llevaba consigo dos jaulas, era ayudada por la última lechuza que resulto ser Pig, la lechuza de Ron.

-¡HEDWIG!-exclamo contento viendo a su lechuza completamente curada, esta le mordió el dedo cariñosamente, en una de las jaulas iba un Crookshanks muy asustado por el viaje, Harry al ver quien estaba en la otra jaula también grito el nombre de su otra mascota- ¡LUNA!

Abrió la jaula y salio saltando de ella una enorme lagartija que tenía un ligero aspecto de camaleón, Ron y Ginny retrocedieron asustados al ver el enorme animal, Hermione que era la única a quien Harry le había contado de su existencia no se impresiono, al menos no tanto como los dos Weasley. Luna se restregaba en el pecho de Harry como si tuviera una intensa comezón que solo podía calmar rascándose en su dueño, este se divirtió al ver la expresión de sus dos amigos.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-pregunto divertido Ron cuando se le paso por fin el susto-si es lo que oí le que da a la perfección

-No es gracioso, Ron-dijo molesta Ginny

-No le puse así por Luna, ni por insulto-se defendió Harry al notar que Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada-solo es un nombre que encontré en un libro ¿Quieres acariciarla?

Ginny retrocedió de pronto viendo aquella extraña criatura y sintió un ligero escalofrió al notar que ambos ojos de la criatura le miraban con interés, le recordó enormemente a uno de esos camaleones pero este era un poco mas feo.

-Creo que no-dijo firmemente-después de todo es un regalo de Hagrid

-No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a esquivar sus colmillos-se defendió Harry y acaricio cariñosamente a Luna

Crookshanks, desde los brazos de Hermione, Hedwig y hasta Pig miraron con cautela al Jerco de Harry, Hedwig voló al hombro de su amo y le mordió ligeramente la oreja para llamar su atención, Harry también la acaricio y en ese momento noto que tenía atada en su pata una carta, la tomo y se la guardo para después, era obvio que debía de ser de Eli pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para leer cartas.

-A propósito de mascotas ¿Donde estaba Pig, Ron?-pregunto Harry recordando que mientras estuvo en la casa de Bill esta no se había dejado ver- por un momento creí que le había pasado algo en la madriguera

-Lo había mandado con Charlie, por eso no estaba preocupado por el, debió de haber llegado directo al paseo de los hechiceros-dijo sin darle importancia

Después de unas horas madame Pomfrey aviso a los tres Griffindor que se tendrían que ir en unos momentos por que Harry tenía que descansar, los tres se despidieron y Ron le informo que llegarían temprano para poder platicar más pero Harry se lo negó.

-Me gustaría quedarme solo un rato más-informo Harry-tomen la saeta de fuego y vallan a jugar un rato o hagan algo más

-¿Por qué?-pregunto alarmada Hermione recordando la pregunta que le había hecho Harry unas horas antes

-Me gustaría ver una de esas visiones de las que hablan y si están conmigo dudo mucho que se presente ante mí

-¿Y para que quieres verlas?-pregunto Ginny ceñuda

-Por que cuando la vi estaba dolido por Sirius y ahora que ya estoy en paz con el me gustaría saber que es lo que me mostrara esa cosa, sea lo que sea

-No creo que sea algo agradable, Harry-dijo con desagrado Ron

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro que no podría ser peor que un dementor-les sonrió Harry

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo crees que sea necesario para que se presente esa cosa?

-Yo creo que para el mediodía ya habrá venido a visitarme-dijo Harry- ahora, si no les molesta, necesito descansar, este ha sido un día muy cansado ¿Se podrían llevar a Luna y a Hedwig?

-Claro, pero mete a esa cosa a su jaula, le tengo mucho cariño a mis dedos como para que se los coma esa cosa-comento Ron

Al día siguiente los dos pelirrojos y Hermione jugaban en el campo de Quidditch, se habían levantado desde temprano, como si esperaran que así pudiera pasar más rápido el tiempo, y hasta ese momento lo único que habían hecho era estarse pasando la Quaffle el uno al otro sin ningún otro propósito, Hermione que estaba montada en la saeta de fuego no paraba de ver hacía la enfermería, era tal su nerviosismo por lo que podría pasar que hasta había olvidado que no sabía andar en la escoba sin caerse. Cuando dieron la doce en punto los tres bajaron rápidamente de sus escobas y corrieron a la enfermería para ir a ver a su amigo pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando entraron pues dentro de la sala estaba Harry y madame Pomfrey que reían sin control, al parecer la enfermera había mostrado su lado gracioso contándole chistes a Harry, cuando madame Pomfrey se percato de la presencia de los jóvenes magos trato de recuperar la postura sin embargo la risa volvió a su rostro después de muchos intentos pudo dejar de reír, después de darle a Harry las indicaciones de que no hiciera nada extenuante regreso a su despacho dejando solos a los amigos.

-Creo que nunca había visto ese lado divertido de madame Pomfrey-comento Ron tomando asiento a un lado de Harry

-Pues te has perdido de mucho-contesto Harry-es muy divertida

-Eso puede esperar-intervino Ginny-¿Paso algo?

-Si-dijo seriamente-pero no se exactamente qué haya sido

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione

-Si apareció-dijo pensativo- o mas bien quiso aparecer, fue anoche, estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte brisa… por un momento creí que madame Pomfrey había salido y dejado la puerta abierta pero cuando abrí los ojos vi que justo delante de mi había algo que parecía ser un tornado pequeño en el que habían muchos de esos pétalos rosas

-¿Y que paso?-pregunto Ginny ansiosa

-Nada, por un momento me pareció ver la silueta de alguien dentro de ese tornado pero desapareció después de un rato… ¡Ah! Y dejo muchos pétalos tirados por todo el piso

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Ron

-No lo se, no los pude recoger por que no puedo caminar, me dormí y cuando desperté ya no estaban, le pregunte a madame Pomfrey si había visto algo raro pero no vio nada

-Es muy extraño-comento Hermione

-Claro que lo es pero me gustaría contarles algo más raro aun

-¿Qué puede ser mas raro que esto?

-Es algo que me paso en Privet Drive-miro a Ginny dándole a entender que tenía que ver con lo pasado en el dormitorio-es algo que me parecía que había olvidado

Harry les contó primero acerca de sus clases con Eli y de cómo una noche se había tenido que ir por un accidente, y de que al regresar le había leído la mente ocasionando que recobrara esos recuerdos parcialmente solo que por alguna razón no había podido recordarlo, hasta ahora, el día anterior al despertar simplemente lo había recordado. Les contó acerca de cómo aquella noche en Privet Drive al despertarse le había parecido escuchar un extraño cántico (En ese momento Ginny dio un leve respingo en cuanto escucho eso) de cómo se había batido en duelo contra un desconocido y de el extraño ojo de color rojo, también de cómo al día siguiente había ido con Mundungus Fletcher.

-No se por que apenas lo recordé-dijo al finalizar su historia

-¿Quién fue el que te ataco?-pregunto asustada Ginny

-No fue quien-tu-sabes ¿Verdad?-pregunto Ron-por que si hubiera sido el lo sabrías ¿No?

-No se quien pudo haber sido-dijo Harry-hay una parte de mis recuerdos que me parece que están borrosos, no logro ver bien a la persona que me ataco

-Debe de haber una forma para que recuerdes totalmente lo que te paso-dijo Ron

-Claro que la hay-dijo Hermione-existe una poción que sirve para recordar

-Entonces hay hacerla

-No es tan fácil-respondió Hermione-su elaboración es muy difícil además si no la hacemos bien podrías quedar mas olvidadizo que Neville

-No importa-respondió Harry-supongo que tengo que arriesgarme, además supongo que si en segundo año pudiste hacer la poción multijugos podrás hacer esta fácilmente

-Haré todo lo que pueda-dijo Hermione

-Estoy seguro que lo harás-dijo Harry un poco asustado-pero si te equivocas te puedes ir olvidando de tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad-la amenazo aunque después repuso tristemente-aunque si eso llega a pasar lo mas seguro es que ni recuerde quien soy yo

Hermione comenzó a hacer la poción ese mismo día pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tardaría en quedar lista, la elaboración de esta poción era tan delicada que a partir de ese día tuvieron que quedarse dos de ellos en los dormitorios de los chicos, que es donde la hacían ya que Ron no podía subir al de las chicas, para vigilarla y estar seguro de que todo iba a la perfección. Mientras en la enfermería Harry tuvo que quedarse unos días más ya que después de pasar tanto tiempo sin moverse tanto sus piernas como sus brazos se habían debilitado y su terapia de rehabilitación le impedía abandonar el lugar, era lo más extenuante que había hecho hasta ese momento, madame Pomfrey lo despertaba muy temprano para la terapia que consistía en ligera flexiones de los brazos y las piernas con pequeñas pesas en ellas para ponerle mas dificultad, Harry se esforzaba mucho para poder salir lo más pronto posible de la enfermería ansioso de tomar la poción que Hermione se encontraba haciendo. El joven mago esperaba ansioso las visitas de quien fuera a visitarlo, a partir del día en que Hermione elaboro de la poción ahora solo era uno el que le visitaba al día, para preguntarle como iba la elaboración de la poción pero ninguno sabía exactamente cuando estaría listo sin embargo Hermione le daba detalles muy exacto acerca del progreso de su nuevo proyecto.

-Creo que prefiero hacer de nuevo la poción multijugos-dijo Hermione exasperada un día en que fue a visitarlo- esta si que pone a prueba mi paciencia

-Yo te veo muy motivada, ya necesitabas algo que te costara trabajo-dijo Harry sonriente

Otra cosa de lo que se habían dado cuenta todos, o al menos Ron y Ginny es que desde Harry había despertado la ilusiones de las que eran victimas habían ido disminuyendo hasta que un día simplemente desaparecieron, Ron aventó con alegría el bate de golpeador y el silbato de serpiente, Ginny que había sido la última en ver algo raro no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa al recordar los ojos del perro y los que había visto en su sueño, preocupada estuvo todo un día entero con Harry para contarle todo lo que tenía relación con el sueño, el perro extraño e incluso la advertencia de Antares, aunque esto lo hizo bastante avergonzada y con las orejas coloradas sin embargo Harry solo contemplo confundido la ventana que tenía a su lado.

-¿Por qué tú veías un perro?-pregunto haciendo caso omiso de la vergüenza de Ginny-¿Si tú dices que veíamos lo que queríamos ver por que tu querrías ver a un perro?

-Supongo que era por que también quería creer que Sirius estaba vivo-dijo y dio un suspiro- el año pasado cuando estuvimos en Grimould Place estuve con el mucho tiempo, todos estaban ocupados, tu, Ron y Hermione haciendo sus propias teorías sobre lo que pasaba afuera, los adultos con las cosas de la orden, los gemelos estaban haciendo sus propios inventos pero Sirius estuvo siempre ahí… solo, nosotros dos charlamos mucho y le tome demasiado cariño

-Ya veo-comento Harry con su ronca voz-pero que crees que signifique ese perro con seis ojos y la sonrisa extraña

-No lo se

-Y el sueño… ¿Que quiere decir? Parece que todo tiene que ver con la advertencia que te hizo Antares-dijo pensativamente Harry-¿De quien crees que hablaba?

-Ni idea-respondió Ginny mintiendo un poco, temía que lo que le hubiera advertido era acerca de los sentimiento que había llegado a tener por el hace ya mucho tiempo pero era totalmente imposible que eso volviera a pasar

La interrogante que le había dejado Ginny con la confesión de esas preocupaciones le permitió a Harry tener la mente ocupada durante las largas terapias que tenía con madame Pomfrey pero por mas que se le ocurrían teorías de lo que podrías significar no le llegaba alguna lo suficiente plausible. Otra cosa que comenzó a preocuparle ocurrió durante una visita de Ron, estaba harto de estar vigilando la poción y en cuanto Hermione le había permitido tomarse un descanso había corrido a la enfermería.

-Al menos aquí hay luz-comento Ron- además de que tu querida Luna no deja de colarse a los dormitorios para tratar de beberse la poción, ya me ha mordido varias veces, creo que esta entre la criaturas más despreciables… hasta más que los escregutos

De pronto en ese momento se escucho lo que parecía ser una especie de canto, alguien estaba cantando algo muy extraño, en otro idioma desconocido para ellos, Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados pero en cuanto Ron se paro para tratar de encontrar el origen de aquel sonido desapareció rápidamente.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Ron mirando a todos lados- a ti si que te pasan las cosas mas raras ¿A esto te referías con lo de que habías escuchado algo raro en tu casa?-Harry afirmo-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo se pero al menos ahora se que no estoy loco

Ron le contó a Hermione acerca de lo que había escuchado mientras que había visitado a Harry, ella se mostró bastante sorprendida, en el fondo esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, que fuera tan solo un efecto secundario del ataque que había sufrido por parte de Voldemort sin embargo desde ese momento a parte de vigilar la poción se dio a la tarea de buscar en todo libro en la biblioteca cosas que se relacionaran con ese fenómeno. Otra cosa que estropeo las cosas para Hermione fue que un día al distraerse por estar leyendo libros sobre maldiciones a distancia pasó por alto el remover la poción en el momento que necesitaba y después echarle unas cuantas raíces de mandrágora… al darse cuenta de su error trató de remediarlo pero en cuanto pudo hacerlo se dio cuenta que ahora por ese pequeño descuido tardaría mucho más en tener listo aquel bebraje.

Ese día le tocaba a Ginny descansar, salio de la sala común desde temprano ya que Hermione se encontraba bastante malhumorada desde su equivocación con la poción, pero a diferencia de las otras veces en vez de llevar en las manos un bate de golpeador llevaba en ellas la caja de madera que Harry había rescatado de la madriguera, se había desecho del bate de golpeador al igual que su hermano mayor, además del álbum de fotos de Harry. Iba nerviosa por el contenido de aquella caja que guardaba los aspectos mas oscuros de los últimos cuatro años de su vida, nunca lo había mostrado ante nadie y cuando decía a nadie era en verdad a nadie, pero después de que Harry le demostrara esa confianza cuando le permitió escuchar la conversación con Ron y Hermione acerca de lo que había ocurrido en Privet drive sentía la necesidad de corresponderle aquella confianza, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que mostrarle aquella caja que tenía la mayor parte de su vida.

Entro a la enfermería, Harry estaba recostado en su cama con una expresión de cansancio, sostenía en una mano, que temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerla levantada, un pergamino que leía con concentración mientras que en la otra tenía una pelota de espuma que apretaba para ejercitarse, Harry volteo a verla sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Harry al ver la caja

-Lo mismo te pregunto-dijo Ginny nerviosamente, sentía que su estomago se movía de un lado a otro, como si se hubiera comido un costal lleno de gusanos vivos

-Me la mando McGonagall, llego hace unos minutos-se la dio a Ginny para que la leyera- Son mis calificaciones

Ginny tomo el pergamino y lo examino con detenimiento tratando de olvidar la horrible sensación de su estomago.

Sr. Harry Potter:

Después de haber realizado los exámenes TIMOS en el curso anterior, le notificamos las siguientes puntuaciones:

Teoría de Encantamientos Excelente  
Práctica de Encantamientos Excelente

Teoría de Herbología Excede Expectativas  
Práctica de Herbología Excede Expectativas

Teoría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Sobresaliente  
Práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Sobresaliente

Teoría de Pociones Excelente  
Práctica de pociones Excede Expectativas

Teoría de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Sobresaliente  
Práctica de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Sobresaliente

Teoría de la Transfiguración Excede Expectativas  
Práctica de la Transfiguración Excede Expectativas

Teoría de Astronomía Aceptable  
Práctica de Astronomía Aceptable

Teoría de Adivinación Aceptable  
Práctica de Adivinación Aceptable

Teoría Historia de la Magia No aprobado

Departamento de Evaluación Estudiantil

-¿Qué te parece¿Son buenas calificaciones?-pregunto el joven mago

-Son magnificas-dijo Ginny sin verle- ahora si podrás ser auror

-¿Cómo sabías que quería ser auror?

-Después de la discusión que tuvo McGonagall con Umbridge dudo que alguien en el colegio no lo sepa

-¿Para que trajiste esa caja?-pregunto Harry-dudo que la hayas traído para presumirme lo bonita que es

-¿La recuerdas?

-Es la que saque de la madriguera-contesto Harry

-Si, la traje para enseñarte lo que hay dentro de ella-dijo Ginny seriamente, tomo aire para darse valor- confiaste en mí al contarme lo que paso en tu casa, yo quiero hacer lo mismo

-No es necesario que me lo muestres- dijo Harry seriamente- no lo hice para que tu me respondieras así, lo hice por que tu te has ganado el derecho de que confié en ti

-Lo agradezco, pero en verdad quiero enseñarte esto-dijo Ginny sonriéndole y después de tomar aire abrió la caja- no se lo había enseñado a nadie

Adentro de la caja habían varias cartas y dos gruesos diarios, uno de color rosa y con motivos femeninos y otro negro y sin algún tipo de adorno, eran los que había visto en la casa de Bill cuando se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de Ginny, la pelirroja le permito echarle un vistazo a una de las cartas que había en ella.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Me alegra saber que has seguido mis consejos; respecto a los sueños debes recordar que solo son eso, sueños, no te preocupes y sigue escribiendo todos los detalles que puedas recordar, tus padres saben que necesitas ayuda, si mis cálculos están correctos en estos mismos momentos ya recibieron una explicación de cómo ayudarte a superar todo esto. Si necesitas mas ayuda escríbeme sin demora._

La carta no tenía nada que le dijera quien la mandaba pero Harry conocía muy bien esa letra, era de Dumbledore. Ginny le acero otra carta.

_No te dejes presionar, los dementores tienen ese efecto en todos, tu al igual que Harry tienen un pasado mucho mas complicado y horrible que todos los demás juntos, se que los recuerdos de lo que paso en la cámara secreta están todavía muy presentes para ti pero sigue el ejemplo de Harry, no te dejes vencer._

Ginny le paso esta vez el diario negro y Harry, después de mirar a Ginny con desconfianza ya que comenzaba a entender todo, lo abrió. Eligio una pagina al azar y comenzó a leerla.

…_Aun estoy en la cámara secreta y estoy sola, esta vez Harry no llega a rescatarme y Tom esta aun lado mío, se ríe diciéndome que la próxima vez seré solo suya, que me hará…_

Harry cerro inmediatamente el diario al notar que es lo que venía después, confundido miro a Ginny que mantenía agachada la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, Harry la llamo, tenía en el rostro un ligero puchero similar al de una niña recién regañada.

-Este es mi secreto-dijo Ginny con enojo- a pesar de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no puedo dejar de tener pesadillas con el, ya son pocas pero aun las sigo teniendo

-Lo que yo dije no era tan importante como esto-dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable, de pronto recordó algo que todavía no había dicho a nadie, miro a la pelirroja que aún se negaba a verlo y comenzó a hablar, en verdad ella se había ganado el derecho de saberlo- yo tengo que matar a Voldemort

-¿Qué?-pregunto asustada al escuchar el nombre que había dicho Harry

-¿Recuerdas la profecía que querían los death eathers cuando fuimos al ministerio de magia?-Ginny afirmo sin dejar de verlo asustada- ¿Quieres saber de lo que hablaba?-Ginny movió de nuevo la cabeza afirmando

Harry le contó todo lo que había hablado con Dumbledore cuando habían regresado del ministerio de magia, absolutamente todo, su conexión con Voldemort, la profecía, lo que significaba todo eso… que el tendría que enfrentarse a lo que todos temían, cuando termino de hablar ahora fue el él que se negaba a ver a Ginny, esta puso su mano sobre la suya para darle apoyo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Ginny

-Ya no, supongo que después de lo que ha pasado era obvio que tendría que ser yo quien lo hiciera-dijo Harry y la miro atentamente- no se lo digas ni a Ron ni a Hermione… todavía no estoy listo para que ellos lo sepan.

Después de todo cada año que ha pasado desde que me entere que soy mago he tenido que destruir los planes de Voldemort ¿No? No soy tan tonto como para darme cuenta de que ya parecía ser el destino

Ginny sonrió tranquila al ver la reacción de Harry ante la presión de esa carga, en verdad estaba bien, en ese momento Ginny noto que aparte de la carta con las calificaciones de Harry había un pedazo de pergamino en el buró junto a Harry, el chico al notar que Ginny veía el pergamino se lo ofreció para que lo leyera.

-Es de Eli- informo Harry- le había dejado a Hedwig y a Luna mientras que se quedaba en Privet Drive… parece que ya se fue

-¿Se había quedado en Privet drive?

-Si, mis tíos si que le tomaron cariño

Ginny leyó la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Se lo que te ha pasado, estoy orgulloso por el hecho de que hallas podido repeler el ataque de Voldemort, todo fue por el esfuerzo que pusiste por aprender magia, sin embargo me siento culpable por que Voldemort halla podido entrar a tu mente, eso me dice que mis conocimientos y enseñanzas aun no son perfectas. Hedwig ya estaba ansiosa de ir contigo, Luna también te extraña, ya se ha escapado de tu habitación tres veces para ir a buscarte. Como Hedwig ya esta totalmente bien tengo intenciones de mandártela pero no se donde estas, si mis cálculos son correctos en este momento en que te estoy escribiendo has de estar inconsciente… si es así Hedwig no podrá encontrarte así que mandare a tus mascotas con tus amigos, los Weasley._

_Anoche tuve una premonición en la que tu eras atacado por Voldemort, me comunique de inmediato con Dumbledore, espero que te halla ayudado lo mas pronto posible, pero si es que estas leyendo esto es por que así fue. Tengo pensando salir de Privet drive pronto y emprender de nuevo mi viaje para perfeccionar mis habilidades, pero no te preocupes, sigo pensando que nos volveremos a ver…aunque no se cuando. Tus tíos esperan que te recuperes pronto y están ansiosos por verte._

_Con cariño, Eli_

-Si, lo se, supongo que Eli quiso hacerme sentir bien con ese comentario de mis tíos ¿No?-dijo Harry

-No es que tenga algo contra tu familia pero en verdad dudo que estén deseoso de verte-sonrió Ginny

Rieron ante la idea de que sus tíos quieran verle hasta que una lechuza de color negro y mirada gélida entro por la ventana y le dejo a Harry una carta en el regazo, el joven mago la abrió viendo como la lechuza partía sin esperar ni un agradecimiento por parte del mago, después de echarle un vistazo a la carta soltó un ligero resoplido de enojo al ver de quien era la letra de la carta.

-¿Malas noticias?-pregunto Ginny

-Ya quisiera yo-dijo Harry-es de Cho

-¿No son buenas noticias?

-Lo serían si fuera unos años antes pero ahora ya no

-¿Ya no te gusta Cho?

-No es eso pero…- dijo Harry sin responder y empezó a leer la carta

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que ya te estarás hartando de mis cartas, después de todo aun no me has dado ninguna respuestas a mis cartas. Ya falta poco para que entremos de nuevo al colegio y se que tal vez te incomodarías con mi presencia pero quiero que pienses mejor mi propuesta… por eso dejare que lo pienses mejor y te pido de favor que me tengas una respuesta para mi, sea cual sea, solo espero que me digas que si, que me des una oportunidad para estar contigo._

_Con todo mi amor, Cho_

Harry hizo una mueca de exasperación, Ginny lo miro divertida.

-¿Qué dice Cho?-pregunto

-Me pedía una oportunidad para que fuéramos novios de nuevo-dijo Harry mirando el techo con mucha concentración- que yo recuerde nunca fuimos algo así

-¿Y?-pregunto Ginny con seriedad-¿Le vas a dar esa oportunidad?

-No lo se-murmuro Harry- tendré que pensarlo muy bien-volvió a leer la carta-según esto parece que ya me había escrito antes ¿Llegaron a tu casa esas cartas?

-He…-dijo Ginny apartando su mirada avergonzada-creo que si, me parece haber visto una que otra carta de ella

-Por la cara que pusiste me parece que las estuviste leyendo-dijo Harry seriamente- creí que tenías suficiente con robarme los _The Prophet_

-¡Esta bien! Leí unas cuantas cartas suyas-acepto Ginny avergonzada- pura curiosidad, pero si te sirve de algo no me entere de la gran cosa, solo que es asquerosamente rica

Harry volvió a mirar el techo pensando en la petición de Cho, si hubiera llegado tan solo un año antes esa carta hubiera aceptado de inmediato pero ahora… ¿Qué haría? Ya no le interesaba tanto Cho, debía de admitir que aun le seguía gustando pero estaba seguro que ahora solo era atracción física, después de lo que había pasado con Sirius había dejado de pensar totalmente en chicas y ni hablar de cuando se entero del contenido de la profecía sin embargo tenía la sensación de que si volvía a preocuparse tan solo por Voldemort estaría rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius; no tenía intención de estar en una relación en la que no pudiera estar totalmente a gusto, y la relación con Cho no había sido nada grata… descontando el beso que le había dado en la sala de los menesteres antes de vacaciones. No podía negar que en algunos momentos deseaba tener a alguien a su lado en quien confiar, con quien estar sin miedo de contarle lo mas oculto de su vida y caminar con ella sabiendo que siempre estaría para el a su lado, en fin, una novia formal… dudaba mucho que Cho fuera alguien así para el. Sintió la mirada atenta de Ginny y Harry volteo el rostro un poco avergonzado por estar pensando en esas cosas tan cursis.

-Tal vez acepte-dijo Harry mas para el que para Ginny- me sentaría bastante bien un poco de compañía este año, debo pensarlo muy bien

Dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y puso más atención en Ginny, en ese momento noto que la pelirroja tenía en sus manos al álbum que le había regalado Hagrid.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto señalando su álbum

-¡Ah! He estado pensando que como Hermione tiene una cámara y tú un álbum podemos pegar aquí las fotos que tomemos, mira…

Ginny abrió el álbum y hojeo hasta llegar al final, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el número de hojas incrementar considerablemente, la pelirroja tomo las fotos que estaban sueltas y comenzó a pegarlas.

-Además, si le ponemos comentarios debajo será más divertido

Ginny se quedo contemplando una foto en la que aparecía Harry en sus entrenamiento de Quidditch, volaba en su saeta de fuego pero de pronto aparecía Cho en las gradas del campo y Harry en ese momento trataba de salir de la foto bastante nervioso y sonrojado, Harry recordaba eso… había ocurrido en su tercer año. Finalmente Ginny comenzó a escribir algo

_Harry en su tercer año bastante nervioso ¿Por qué será¿Verdad que se ve lindo así?_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry frunció el seño al ver lo que escrito Ginny, tomo la foto mas cercana y la examino, se la había tomado Colin, era su segundo año en Hogwarts, Lockhart le pasaba la mano para que posara con el pero Harry trataba de escapar de la foto… conocía muy bien esta foto, la había examinado mucho y había notado que en el fondo, tras un árbol, se encontraba una pequeña Ginny sonrojada que veía al Harry de la foto.

_Ginny en su primer año en Hogwarts ¿verdad que se muy linda sonrojada¿Algún día la volveré a ver así? Era tan tierna en ese entonces._

_Harry Potter_

Le paso el álbum a la pelirroja y esta, después de haber leído la nota, busco en la foto su yo en pequeño, después de un rato lo encontró y luego fulmino a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Por qué ya no eres tan tierna?-pregunto Harry riéndose

Después de mucho tiempo de insistir en hablar con Ginny, ya que esta simplemente le ignoraba, volvió a ver la foto en donde trataba de escapar de la presencia de Cho, había pasado tanto tiempo…

-¿Por qué me dijiste a mí sobre la profecía y no a Ron ni a Hermione?-pregunto Ginny de pronto

Harry la miro confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema sin embargo se sintió agradecido ya que en ese momento estaba particularmente de buen humor como para estar pensando en cosas que le daban dolor de cabeza, podía entender perfectamente las cosas que pasaban con la guerra que estaba iniciando, comprendía a los magos tenebrosos pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara ¡Nunca comprendería a las chicas!

-Ya te lo dije, te has ganado mi confianza-dijo viéndola sonriente y le paso la mano por la mejilla- ya no solo eres la hermanita de Ron, eres mi amiga

Ginny sonrió un tanto sonrojada por las palabras de Harry.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR.- ¿Qué puedo decir después de todo este largo tiempo de "vacaciones"? Que odio enormemente las vacaciones. Con este enorme tiempo libre lo único que pude hacer fue continuar escribiendo, recupere mis capítulos perdidos y pude escribir hasta el capitulo 16. Tenía pensando actualizar dos capítulos cada quince días pero cada vez me es más difícil terminar de escribir un capitulo, ahora cada capitulo supera los 130 kb, suena fácil escribirlos pero tardo mas o menos dos semanas en terminar un capitulo: primero los escribo tal y como va apareciendo en mi retorcida mente, luego tengo que acomodarlos cronológicamente, después debo redactarlos y finalmente revisar que todo cuadre en la lista de sucesos que tengo planeado. No se como se hagan los fic pero por mi parte ya tengo planeado lo que pasa en este fic, hasta tengo mi línea de tiempo para no desviarme de lo planeado. Intentare escribir mas rápido, pero en realidad se me están complicando las cosas, pude escribir todos esos capitulo por que estoy en vacaciones pero me temo que cuando vuelva a entrar a la escuela no tendré tiempo para seguir con esto, al menos no como ahora. Otra cosa que me complica las cosas son las cosas que aparecen en el fic sin que las tenga planeadas, tengo programado que la duración de este fic sea de 77 capítulos pero me temo que si sigue aumentando las cosas terminara durando poco mas de 90 capítulos. No se preocupen tratare de seguir escribiendo como lo hago ahora. 

Espero subir otro pronto. AGIOOOO


	12. Inician las clases!

CAPITULO XII.- INICIAN LAS CLASES

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Levántate!-rugió Ginny molesta

-No molestes-dijo Harry y se dio vuelta envolviéndose más en las cobijas

Ginny tiraba de las cobijas tratando de despertar Harry pero este seguía acostado sin hacerle caso a la pelirroja. Había regresado a la torre de Griffindor y por un momento pensó que así podría descansar un poco más que en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey lo levantaba siempre muy temprano para su terapia, pero no había sido así ya que últimamente a sus amigos les daba por salir del castillo muy temprano, de Ginny lo comprendía al igual que Hermione, al menos ellas lo hacían por que vigilaban la poción que hacían en su cuarto, pero ¿Ron por que lo hacía? El nunca hacía algo así.

-¡Apurate! Ya deben de estar listos- le apuro Ginny cuando salían de la sala común

-Todavía estoy cansado por la terapia-protesto Harry- no esperaras que corra ¿verdad?

-¿Todavía no estas bien? En tres días empiezan las clases

-No me apresures ¿Ya olvidaste que estuve en coma?

-Solo fue una semana, deja de quejarte y camina más aprisa

En las afueras del castillo Ron y Hermione los estaban esperando con un banquete listo para ser devorado, Ginny ayudo a Harry a sentarse, medio adolorido Harry miro a sus amigos junto a el que comenzaban a comer, también vio a Luna persiguiendo a Crookshanks muy cerca de ellos.

-Creí que tan solo era un desayuno pero este es un banquete ¿Celebramos algo?-pregunto Harry

-¡Si! ¿Ya viste el periódico?-dijo Ron acercándole el _The Prophet_- los Chuddley Cannons pasaron a semifinales en la copa de oro

-¡Que Harry por fin salio de enfermería!-corrigió Hermione a Ron fulminándolo con la mirada

-Y que por fin terminan las vacaciones-agrego Ginny

-Hasta yo lo celebro-dijo Ron contento- no soportare otras vacaciones como estas

-Eso me recuerda algo-dijo Harry dejando de leer el _The Prophet-_Hermione ¿Ya terminaste la poción?

-¡Ah! Eso… bueno- titubeo Hermione- lo que pasa es… que… es decir ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era muy delicada?-Harry asintió- bueno… lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que le había echado muchos ingredientes y tuve que diluirla un poco y ahora por eso tardara mas en estar lista

-¿Cómo cuanto?

-Semana y media después de que inicien las clases-contesto temerosa

-¡Semana y media!-exclamo Harry y luego soltó un suspiro- esperaba que estuviera antes de que iniciaran las clases

-¿Y por que quieres recordar eso antes de que terminen las vacaciones?-pregunto Ron hablando con la boca llena de pollo

-No me hace nada de gracia no recordar algo tan importante-contesto Harry tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza- además anoche tuve la loca idea de que tal vez… no se… como el tipo que me ataco no me hizo daño y ya que Hermione esta segura que ese ojo era un hechizo protector, tal vez era alguien de la orden… y tal vez… quien sabe, tal vez y hasta resulta ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Ginny

-Pues a todos los profesores que hemos tenido los hemos conocido de una forma no tan placentera además de que los conocemos antes de entrar al colegio, a Quirrel lo conocí el día en que asalto Gringotts

Ron soltó a reír de pronto

-¿Recuerdas como conocimos a Lockhart?-pregunto entre risas

-Trato de no hacerlo-dijo avergonzado Harry- a Lupin lo conocimos poco antes de que nos salvara de un dementor, Moddy es la excepción por que lo secuestraron durante todo un año pero a Umbridge la vi por primera vez cuando trataba de echarme del colegio

-Hum-murmuro Ron- hemos tenido cinco profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras, uno de ellos murió, otro se desmemoriso a si mismo, el otro renuncio, otro fue besado por un dementor y el último fue echado por todo el colegio después de haber sido secuestrada por una manada de centauros furiosos

-Creo que la última es mi favorita-dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo será ahora nuestro profesor nuevo?

-Yo solo espero que dure más de un año-comento Harry

-¡Miren!-exclamo Ginny de pronto mientras que señalaba hacía el bosque prohibido

Todos miraron en la dirección en que señalaba la pelirroja y notaron que algunos arbusto del bosque prohibido comenzaban a sacudirse como si algo tratara de salir de el pero no se decidiera, todos habían tenido muchas malas experiencias acerca de las bestias que podían habitar en ese bosque, habían visto en él unicornios, centauros, acromantulas, hombres lobo, dragones, gigantes y demás cosas que podrían causar pesadillas pero lo que salía en ese momento del bosque afortunadamente no era nada parecido a ello, Luna de pronto dejo de perseguir a Crookshanks y comenzó a olfatear el aire, después de unos segundos comenzó a correr en dirección del bosque prohibido.

-¡Luna! ¡Vuelve acá!-grito Harry

Luna se acerco al bosque prohibido y de pronto salio de él una persona enorme con una gran barba negra con un enorme perro gris a su lado, eran Hagrid y Fang.

-¡Es Hagrid!-exclamo emocionada Ginny y ella y Ron echaron a correr para alcanzarlo

Hermione ayudo a Harry a levantarse y también fueron con Hagrid, este los saludo agitando efusivamente la mano y se abstuvo, para alegría de de Harry, de darle un golpe en la espalda como siempre lo hacía, no hubiera podido mantenerse en pie después de eso.

-Hola pequeño Jerco-saludo Hagrid a Luna, que había comenzado a olfatear a Fang, que la miraba muy nervioso- Hola Harry ¿Te gusto este pequeñín verdad?

-Mucho, se llama Luna

-Parece que has mejorado bastante-comento Hagrid abriendo la puerta de su cabaña y haciéndolos pasar- me contaron que estuviste en la enfermería

-¿Acaso les dijeron a todos los de la orden lo que me paso?-pregunto Harry avergonzado e imaginándose la cara que pondría Snape al enterarse de lo que había pasado

-Solo a mi pero no me entere de mucho

-¿De donde vienes Hagrid?-pregunto Ginny para evitar que el gigante hiciera preguntas- ¿Te fuiste de vacaciones?

-Cosas de la orden-Contesto Hagrid hinchando enormemente el pecho de orgullo

El resto de la tarde estuvieron charlando con Hagrid, les contó que había hecho otra excursión con los gigantes, no había hecho grandes avances pero al menos esta vez no había llegado tan magullado como la vez anterior, también les contó acerca de los avances que había hecho su hermano Grawp, aunque prometieron ir a visitarlo pronto ninguno pensaba ir a enseñarle a Grawp como atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

Los últimos días que tuvieron de vacaciones los pasaron ayudando a Harry a fortalecer sus brazos y sus piernas, y jugando Quidditch, esos últimos días le parecieron a los cuatro algo así como los mejores días de sus jóvenes vidas; se pasaron la última noche antes de que iniciaran las clases viendo el álbum de Harry y pegando las fotos que había sacado Hermione de ellos desde que Harry había salido de la enfermería, se divertían poniéndoles debajo de las fotos graciosos comentarios para recordar como es que se habían sentido esos días.

-¿Ves? Y no querías que te la comprara-se burlo Harry escribiendo algo bajo una foto en la que estaba Luna persiguiendo, con la lengua de fuera, a Fang y Crookshanks

Los cuatro se fueron a la cama muy tarde ya que se habían entretenido jugando al Snap explosivo hasta que exhaustos comenzaron a tirar las cartas muy rápido. Todos se desearon buenas noches y subieron a su habitación.

-¡Por fin terminan las vacaciones!-exclamo Hermione mientras que se ponía su camisón

Ginny se rió al ver a su amiga feliz por el inicio de clases, ella también se había aburrido de tener tanto tiempo libre pero lamentaba un poco que ya no fueran vacaciones por que ya no podría estar tanto tiempo con el trío dorado. Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione que había terminado de cambiarse y ahora se cepillaba el cabello, se entretuvo viendo el tatuaje en forma de cuervo que la muchacha tenia.

-¿Pasa algo?-le pregunto Hermione viéndola con el reflejo del espejo

-Nada, solo pensaba en que ahora ya no me pondrán tanta atención ustedes-dijo Ginny acostándose en su cama

-No seas tonta, claro que siempre te vamos a poner atención-Hermione también se acostó-ya has visto que Harry también te tiene mucha confianza, ahora eres su amiga

-Lo se, solamente era una de mis ocurrencias, hasta mañana

Apagaron la luz

-Además estoy segura que no lo decías por mi o por Ron ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione de pronto

-¡Cállate!-grito Ginny aparentando estar enojada aunque en realidad estaba sonriendo

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunto Ron con impaciencia-llegaron a Hogsmeade hace diez minutos

Los cuatro Griffindor estaban en el gran salón esperando la llegada de los otros alumnos de Hogwarts, se habían puesto las túnicas del colegio desde muy temprano, en especial Ron y Ginny ya que estaban deseosos de estrenar la ropa que les había comprado Harry. Toda la tarde habían visto llegar a los profesores que enseñaban en el colegio, la mayoría los saludaron con alegría mientras que otros, en realidad el profesor Snape era el único que lo había hecho, simplemente les miraron con desdén, la profesora Trelawny les profetizo la muerte a los cuatro en cuanto los vio.

-Fue impresionante las primeras quinientas veces pero después uno se va aburriendo- dijo Harry mientras que observaba a la profesora Trelawny alejarse aliviada por haber profetizado, según, algo después de tanto tiempo de estar en vacaciones- ¿Se imaginan si me hubiera muerto todas las veces que ella lo ha dicho? Sería un milagro medico

-Serán emocionantes las clases que tendremos este año-dijo Hermione esquivando a unos de los fantasmas del colegio, también estos habían regresado de sus largas vacaciones- nos darán clases especiales para prepararnos

-¿Prepararnos para que?-pregunto Harry

-Para nuestros oficios-aclaro Hermione viendo la puerta del comedor- a ti por ejemplo… te darán, supongo, algo relacionado con defensa contra las artes oscuras mas oscuras que hayan

Después de otros cinco minutos de estar esperando entraron los demás estudiantes al gran salón acompañados de los fantasmas correspondientes de sus casas, en ese momento Harry se pregunto en donde pasarían sus vacaciones los fantasmas. Los cuatro vieron a sus respectivos amigos entre toda la gente, Ginny fue al encuentro de sus amigas de habitación mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione saludaban a Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbotton que en cuanto los vieron se fueron a sentar junto a ellos.

-¡Hola!- los saludo Neville- Qué frió ¿No?

-No los vimos en el tren-dijo Dean- ¿Dónde estaban?

-Nos traje mi padre, ya saben que trabaja en el ministerio ¿no?-mintió rápidamente

-Vimos la noticia de que habían atacado tu casa-dijo Seamus- que bueno que estén bien

El comedor comenzó a llenarse y Harry vislumbro varias caras conocidas por todo el lugar, a sus compañeros Griffindor, de Ravenclaw vio a la verdadera Luna que seguía con su aire de despistada de siempre y Cho Chang junto a su amiga Marieta que seguía teniendo puesto un pasamontañas que escondía un horrible acne que le salio a causa de un maleficio hecho por Hermione. En la mesa de Hufflepuf vio a Justin Flit-Fletchey a Susan Bones, Harry recordó el noticiero muggle en el que hablaban de una persona de apellido Bones. Y en la mesa de Slitheryn vio a todos sus enemigos jurados.

-Este año si que va a ser muy interesante-les grito Seamus para hacerse escuchar a través de todo el barullo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ron

-Esta vez Malfoy si que va a tener que caminar con cuidado-dijo Dean

-¿Me quieren decir de que hablan?-dijo Ron de nuevo viendo hacia la mesa de Slitheryn buscando a Malfoy, Harry noto que por alguna extraña razón este se encontraba algo alejado del grupo de personas con quien siempre estaba además de estar muy callado.

-Espera a que comience la selección de los de primer año-dijo Neville que extrañamente sonreía ante la mención de Malfoy- no les queremos arruinar la sorpresa

La mesa de los profesores comenzó a llenarse y pronto estuvieron todos excepto Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas noches señor Potter, Señor Weasley-saludo Nick casi decapitado- señorita Granger, espero que hallan pasado unas buenas vacaciones

-¡Hola Nick!-saludo Harry

El joven mago se acerco al fantasma pensando en preguntarle sobre su ausencia en el castillo durante las vacaciones pero en ese momento las puertas del comedor se volvieron a abrir y entraron los niños de primer año guiados por la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid no entro por otra puerta más cercana como normalmente lo hacía. Ron buscaba la sorpresa que Neville había mencionado.

-¡AHÍ!-exclamo Dean señalando a un niño en especial-¡Ahí esta!

Harry intento ver al niño que señalaba su amigo pero en ese momento una niña, de las más pequeñas de todos, se puso enfrente evitando que el chico pudiera reconocer al niño.

-Oigan-llamo Seamus- ¿Dónde esta el profesor nuevo?

A Harry que no le interesaba mucho la plática trato de ver al niño del que hablaban sus amigos pero la niña seguía tapándolo… era más chica que los demás… y muy tierna, la expresión de timidez que tenía contrastaba a la perfección con el uniforme bastante holgado que llevaba puesto. Era rubia de ojos azules muy claros.

-¿Ya lo vieron?-pregunto Hermione emocionada- ¿Cómo es?

-Si te soy sincero no creo que dure ni un año-dijo Dean

-Es un tonto pacifista-dijo Seamus

La niña rubia se quito pero inmediatamente la reemplazo un niño moreno igual de bajito que la niña.

-Estuvo con nosotros en el expreso de Hogwarts-informo Neville-hablo con nosotros durante todo el recorrido

La profesora McGonagall salio del comedor y volvió a entrar con un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador que acomodo frente de la mesa de los profesores, el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar con una melodía llena de tristeza y melancolía.

_Hace mucho existieron cuatro magos,_

_Eran muy diferentes entre sí pero se querían profundamente,_

_La inteligente, el valiente, la bondadosa y el ambicioso._

_Pero hace muchos partieron dejándonos solo sus enseñanzas,_

_Pero ahora debemos aprender de sus errores y no de sus libros_

_Y dejar de estar divididos debemos_

_Ya que tan solo la unidad nos quedara como fuerza_

_Cuando la oscuridad nos alcance._

_Así que ustedes saben si escuchar a este viejo sombrero o echar en saco roto este consejo_

_Esa es mi última palabra este año, de ustedes depende la elección_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero algunos como Hermione se quedaron absortos con el mensaje del sombrero. Comenzó la selección de casas y los cuchicheos iniciaron de nuevo, ahora no solo era Dean, Neville y Seamus los que murmuraban visiblemente emocionados, ahora se les unía la mayor parte del colegio, en cuanto la profesora McGonagall empezó a desenrollar el enorme pergamino en donde venían los nombres de los de primer año, la fila de los niños se volvió a ordenar y Harry pudo ver por fin al pequeño que todos señalaban. Era enormemente parecido a su mas grande enemigo en Hogwarts, solo que en miniatura, sin embargo había algo raro en el, no había una sonrisa sarcástica como en él cuando habían estado en ese lugar hace siete años, si no que había una sonrisa autentica y sin ningún tipo de malicia.

-Avey, Horson-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-SLITHERYN

-¿Ya lo viste Harry?-pregunto Ron emocionado- son iguales

-Bassil, Laucens

-HUFFLEPUFF

-Belcebe, Audrey- una pequeña niña de gesto de autosuficiencia se sentó en el taburete

-SLITHERYN

La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar por orden alfabético a los nuevos alumnos del colegio hasta que fue llegando la persona que el quería ver bien.

-Kuon, Kei- ahora fue un chico con rasgos asiático el que avanzo

-HUFFLEPUFF

Y la selección siguió hasta que llego el indicado.

-Malfoy, Eliel-anuncio la profesora

El murmullo inicio de nuevo y el Draco Malfoy en miniatura se acerco temblando de emoción al taburete en donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, al contrario de lo que había pasado con Draco el sombrero seleccionador tardó mas de cinco minutos en decidirse en que casa iba a quedar el pequeño Malfoy.

-SLITHERYN-grito el roído sombrero

Al contrario de lo que había esperado Harry hubo solo un pequeño y frió aplaudir de parte de la mesa adornada de color verde, Draco Malfoy ni siquiera se dio por entendido. Harry miro a Hermione que fruncía el entrecejo al analizar esa escena por parte de los Slitheryn, pero antes de que pudieran discutir la selección había seguido y después de que pasaron dos niños más el cuchicheo se volvió a escuchar en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall anuncio el nombre de la pequeña niña que Harry había estado viendo desde que habían entrado al gran salón.

-Nisher, Eris

La pequeña niña rubia se acerco al taburete y la profesora animaga le coloco el sombrero que le cayo hasta las orejas, los murmullos aumentaron y Harry pudo escuchar que uno de los mas escandalosos al escuchar el nombre de la niña era el mismo Ron.

-¿Escuchaste Harry?-pregunto emocionado sin preocuparse por bajar la voz-¡Dijo Nisher!

-¿Se refiere a esos Nisher?-pregunto Neville también muy emocionado

-¡Si!-grito emocionado Seamus al escuchar la casa en la que habría de estar la pequeña niña

-GRIFFINDOR-anuncio el sombrero seleccionador

La mayoría de las personas de Griffindor se levantaron dando gritos de alegría, cuando la pequeña Nisher se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor varios alumnos de séptimo se levantaron y la sentaron junto a ellos.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-pregunto confundida Hermione

-¿Qué por que hacen todo eso?-pregunto incrédulo Seamus- ¡Es una Nisher!

-¡Y en nuestra casa!-exclamo Neville

El escándalo comenzó a bajar y la profesora McGonagall siguió con la selección de casas

-Orbe, Eliot

-GRIFFINDOR

-Tal vez lo hayan olvidado pero Hermione y yo venimos de familias muggles-murmuro Harry cuando el silencio en el salón regreso- ¿Podrían decirnos que pasa?

-Los Nisher son la familia más famosa en el mundo mágico-dijo Neville

-Taylor, Vanesa

-Todos, absolutamente todos en esa familia son jugadores de Quidditch-dijo Ron- y de los mejores que existen

-RAVENCLAW

La selección termino con el último niño, un niño moreno y de cabello color arena, era el que había estado junto a Eris y el chico Malfoy. 

-White, Volpus-anuncio la profesora

Le puso el sombrero, en ese momento entro Hagrid al gran salón acompañado de un muchacho que Harry no había visto nunca, la atención de todo el colegio se centro en ellos dos aun más en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y se acerco al profesor y, al parecer, al alumno; el profesor Dumbledore hablo con el muchacho que no portaba ninguna insignia ni nada que indicara a que casa permanecía, la corbata que se asomaba por debajo de su túnica del colegio era negra, solo se utilizaba la corbata de ese color en asuntos de mucha importancia. Hagrid se sentó en su lugar de la mesa de maestros y Dumbledore y el muchacho desconocido se acercaron a la profesora McGonagall, el anciano director le murmuro algo al oído en el momento en que el viejo sombrero daba su veredicto sobre el niño White.

-RAVENCLAW

Los aplausos de los Ravenclaw se vieron opacados rápidamente ya que el profesor Dumbledore permanecía en pie a un lado de la profesora y del muchacho.

-Bien-dijo con voz potente-si, muy emocionante, ya lo se pero ahora me gustaría dar unas cuantas noticias-dijo mientras que extendía los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todos a la vez- primero que nada me gustaría presentarle a su nuevo maestro Bhakta Pralad, que les dará la materia de… bueno ya saben cual

Hubo un aplauso por parte de todos pero nadie apareció por la puerta aun abierta por donde habían pasado Hagrid y el muchacho aun desconocido, Harry noto que el sombrero seleccionador aún seguía en el taburete.

-Creo que primero a tenido que encargarse de unos asuntos personales-dijo el profesor-esperemos que no se demore mucho, pero siguiendo con nuestros propios asuntos hay más cosas que me gustaría decir que como ya me han contado todo lo que paso el curso anterior he decidido que en este nuevo año escolar se les recompensaran con muchas sorpresas… bailes, premios, y muchas cosas más que no les diremos por que no sería divertido- todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a murmurar emocionados ante el comentario de Dumbledore- y por último queda el darle la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno de este colegio- Dumbledore le puso la mano al muchacho en el hombro, este era alto, de piel bastante pálida, cabello corto y alborotado muy oscuro, pero este no dio muestra de agradecimiento, solo paso la mirada a todas las mesas de las casa y se detuvo observando la mesa de Griffindor aunque en especial a Harry- ahora profesora McGonagall ¿Nos haría el favor?

La profesora señalo el taburete al chico y este se sentó en el, el sombrero le quedo a la perfección.

-SLITHERYN- grito el sombrero apenas unos momentos después de que lo hubieran acomodado en la cabeza del chico

-Que bien-murmuro con desagrado Ron- otro Slitheryn

-Bienvenido Garyel Zelin espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí- dijo Dumbledore, Zelin se dirigió a su mesa en donde, a diferencia de el pequeño Malfoy, le recibían con aplausos. La profesora McGonagall salio con el taburete y el sombrero- y ahora que ya todos estamos en nuestra mesa correspondiente creo que es hora de que llenemos nuestros estómagos…

-¡Que bien!-exclamo Ron

-… de deliciosa comida-en ese momento entro al comedor la profesora McGonagall acompañada de un hombre de piel trigueña de cabello castaño y con una túnica de un color sangre- jóvenes, les presento al profesor Pralad- se escucho de nuevo el aplauso y el profesor alzo la mano sonriendo en forma de saludo- y ahora que por fin ya terminamos todo ¡A comer!

Varios platillos aparecieron en la mesa, todos y cada uno de ellos bastante apetitosos y Ron sin poder contenerse tomo porciones de todo lo que estuviera cerca de el, el fantasma de Griffindor se acerco a ellos, escucho que Harry le preguntaba sobre su ausencia en el castillo pero cuando el fantasma estaba por responder paso junto a el la niña Nisher, el alboroto le impidió oír, además de que el también ansiaba poder hablar con ella.

-¡Déjenla ahora!-exclamo Hermione que se había parado cerca de ella- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?- le pregunto Hermione agachándose para estar mas a su altura- ¿A dónde ibas?- sin embargo Nisher parecía ser muy tímida por que solo se mantuvo viendo a Hermione sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra- ¿Ibas a con los de primero?- Nisher movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa -¿Podrías acompañarla Ginny?

Ginny, que se había acercado para poder hablar también con la pequeña rubia, acepto sonriendo emocionado por tenerla solo para ella

-No dejes que nadie se le acerque ¡Y no la molestes!

La comida termino y siguió el turno de los postres y después llego la hora de irse a la cama, el bienestar de haberse encontrado con todos sus amigos y la pesadez por la comida aturdieron completamente a Harry y apenas se dio cuenta de que se había levantado junto con los demás para regresar a la sala común, adormilado se encontró con la mirada de Zelin en el momento que cruzaba la puerta del comedor, este le miro con sus fríos ojos oscuros pero inmediatamente volteo y se encamino hacia su propia sala común.

-¿Se lo imaginan?- dijo Dean alcanzando a Harry y a Ron- Malfoy tiene un Hermano ¡Ahora va tener que ir con cuidado si no quiere que le hagamos algo al niño!

-Ten cuidado, si te escucha Hermione decir eso-dijo Neville- no te libraras nunca de ella ¿Dónde esta?

-Con los otros prefectos guiando a los de primero- dijo Ron que lucía aun más soñoliento que Harry

-¿No deberías estar con ella?-pregunto Neville

-Tengo mucho sueño para eso, además esta cuidando a Nisher y no me dejara acercármele

Llegaron a la sala común en la que Ron y Harry habían pasado tanto tiempo en las vacaciones, ahí les esperaba Hermione. Dean, Seamus y Neville subieron a las habitaciones dejando a los tres amigos solos, Hermione hablo cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie que los escuchara.

-¿Lo notaron?-pregunto

-¿Qué?-respondieron Ron y Harry a la vez

-Como reaccionaron los Slitheryn cuando apareció el nuevo Malfoy-dijo seriamente Hermione

-Supongo que no soportaran a Malfoy y con uno mas no les ira mucho mejor-dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas lógico

-A mi me comentaron algo que paso en el expreso con respecto a ambos Malfoy

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ron

-Supongo que son hermanos ¿No?-dijo Harry

-Si lo son-respondió Hermione miro a Harry con una mirada muy extraña dándole a entender que pasaba algo extraño- creo que debo de investigar más antes de decirles mis sospechas

Hermione se retiro a su habitación sin darle respuestas, Ron suspiro viéndola desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Extrañaba que nos dejara siempre con las dudas-comento Ron con voz embelezada- adoro cuando se comporta así

Harry hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de Ron y se encamino a su habitación, arriba ambos se encontraron con Neville que reía afuera del dormitorio, les explico entre risas que un extraño animal había entrado al dormitorio y ahora no quería salir de la cama de Dean.

-Seamus y Dean tratan de sacarlo pero… no creo que quieran acercársele

Harry entro a la habitación y Luna, que se encontraba recostada en la cama de Dean salto para acercarse a su amo, no le parecía raro a Harry que no quisiera bajarse de la cama de su amigo ya que después de todo durante todas la vacaciones su mascota había podido ir a donde quisiera.

-Deberías de tener esa cosa amarrada-dijo Dean con amargura quitando la colcha de su cama

-Yo creo que es genial-dijo contento Seamus- es una mascota digna de Hagrid

-Es una lastima-dijo Ginny- me comenzaba a gustar dormir aquí

-Será para las siguientes vacaciones-dijo Hermione- tapa bien el caldero antes de moverlo

Intentaban guardar el caldero de la poción para Harry dentro del armario de Hermione, tal y como Hagrid había escondido a Aragog alguna vez, antes de que las compañeras del cuarto de Hermione regresaran.

-Fue una buena idea el decirles que había un escorbuto aquí

-Pero creo que Isabel no se la trago-dijo Ginny con desagrado- creo que no le agrado

-A ella no le agrada nadie

Después de haber escondido apropiadamente la poción ambas se despidieron y Ginny salio en dirección a su propia habitación sin embargo en las escaleras le pareció vislumbrar a una persona enfrente de su dormitorio pero al llegar a la puerta esta había desaparecido, miro alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie _creo que comienzo a odiar este castillo _ pensó la pelirroja. Dentro de la habitación ya la esperaban sus tres amigas Ariadna, Karen y Maura, después de contestar las muchas preguntas que le hicieron acerca de lo que había sucedido con la madriguera y de hacer la bromas acostumbradas las cuatro se acostaron a dormir, claro que no les había podido contar toda la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado después de lo de la madriguera pero si les había contado cosas sin relevancia.

Ginny se despertó a media noche con todo el cuerpo empapado de sudor, había tenido una pesadilla con Tom Riddley, se levanto a escribir su pesadilla en el diario negro que le había enseñado a Harry en la enfermería.

-¿Otra pesadilla?-le llamo Karen mas dormida que despierta- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-No, gracias, en realidad casi ni me acuerdo de que trato-respondió sinceramente

Se volvió a acostar y para cuando despertó había olvidado totalmente la pesadilla y hasta de que había escrito de nuevo en su diario negro.

-¡En verdad extrañaba todo esto!-exclamo Ron contento al llegar al comedor- hasta estaba ansioso por levantarme temprano

-Ya lo sabemos, te escuchamos las primeras treinta veces-dijo exasperada Hermione

Habían tenido que bajar más temprano que de costumbre ya que tenia que recibir sus nuevos horarios y recibir la lista de asignaturas nuevas que tendrían cursar para ir acercándose a lo que sería su vocación al terminar el colegio. Al terminar su desayuno, o lo que habían podido comer ya que estaban los tres tan nerviosos que no podían tragar, llego la profesora McGonagall para revisar sus horarios, la primera fue Hermione. Harry y Ron vieron como la profesora y Hermione discutían las posibilidades que podía tener con las clases debidas y al final después de cinco minutos Hermione se acerco a ellos con aire de suficiencia y le dijo a Harry que pasara.

-Es bueno verte, Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¿Ahora que profesiones tienes en mente?

-Supongo que aun tengo preferencias para ser auror-comento Harry

-¿Supones?-pregunto McGonagall alzando las cejas-debes de estar seguro, Potter, tienes buenas calificaciones en la mayoría y si quieres tener mas posibilidades para tener un buen oficio deberías de tener mas de una opción, tres por lo menos-McGonagall saco una lista de debajo de todos sus papeles y se la mostró a Harry, en ella tenían muchas profesiones que escoger- las que están subrayadas son las que puedes tomar por los TIMOS que tuviste

Harry reviso la lista de McGonagall y la leyó varias veces antes de tomar otras dos a parte de auror, Investigador de criaturas mágicas y tenebrosas y Rompedor de maldiciones, no sabía muy bien como eran estas pero si que le habían llamado la atención… sin contar con que Bill, el hermano de Ron, trabaja en una de ellas.

-Como para las tres llevas las clases que necesitas en caso de que decidas abandonar alguna profesión estarías ya encaminado para tomar alguna otra de tus opciones, claro que tendrías que prepárate para ellas también

Harry salio bastante animado de su consulta con McGonagall y Ron entro con ella, Hermione ya le esperaba a las afueras del comedor y le mostró su nuevo horario, era el mismo que Harry a excepción de las clases especiales que debía tomar para dedicarse a auror, Harry reviso una y otra vez creyendo que se había equivocado.

-Mira como ponen mi clase-dijo mostrándole su horario

En el horario de Hermione estaba su clase especial como _Cuidado de criaturas nivel experto_ ya que ella había escogido la especialidad que Harry había tomado en su segunda opción mientras que en su horario estaba _asignatura sin nombre_.

-Que nombre tan extraño-dijo caminando por el pasillo-vamos afuera, que Ron nos alcance, a lo mejor es por que es secreto lo que se trata en ella

-Me toca hoy dentro de hora y media-dijo al tomar el horario de las manos de Hermione- estoy ansioso por saber de que tratara

-Yo también estoy emocionada-dijo Hermione con los ojos brillando de la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando se preparaba para un examen- ¡Será fascinante estudiar criaturas mágicas de ese nivel!

-Nunca creí que llegaras a interesarte por ese ramo de la magia… te imaginaba trabajando como profesora en algún colegio o en el ministerio en una oficina

-¡Seria aburridísimo!-exclamo Hermione- después de lo que hemos pasado aquí creo que me interesa más algo al aire libre

Se sentaron en el árbol de siempre o más bien, según Harry, SU ÁRBOL y platicaron acerca de las materias que llevarían y de lo que podría tratar la tal _asignatura sin nombre_ hasta que llego Ron acompañado de Ginny, muy despeinada, y Luna; Ginny llevaba en brazos a Luna, la mascota de Harry.

-Ten-dijo Ginny entregándole la mascota a Harry- creo que ya no me agrada tanto

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Harry sonriendo al ver el cabello de la pelirroja

-Esa cosa se metió en mi cuarto y me dejo así

-¿No deberían estar en clases?-pregunto Hermione

-Nos tocaba cuidado de criaturas pero no llego Hagrid-dijo Luna sentándose junto a Harry-¿Cómo llegaste esta vez al colegio Harry? muchos dicen que fue en dragón

-¿Quién dice eso?-Dijo Ron enseñándole su horario a Hermione

-Muchos-respondió Luna pero después se quedo pensativa y viendo al cielo- o tal vez nada mas yo, no lo se

-¡Aparta esa cosa de mi!- exclamo Ginny al notar que Luna se había escapado de los brazos de Harry y se acercaba a Ginny con sigilo

-No es su culpa, debió de haberse asustado con tanta gente que vio- Harry defendió a su mascota y la volvió acercar a el- ¿No es así Luna?

-¿Mande?-respondió la Luna humana

-No te decía a ti, era a la lagartija- dijo Ron sonriendo- se llama Luna también

Lejos de molestarse, lo que muchos habrían pensado amenos que conocieran a la Ravenclaw, esta se vio encantada por compartir su nombre con el Jerco de Harry, esta tomo a la lagartija y la alzo viéndola maravillada y embelezada luego se tiro al pasto con ella y permitió que le lamiera la cara sin preocuparse por los colmillos del reptil.

-¡Ya decía yo que era encantadora por algo!-dijo abrazando al Jerco como si fuera un oso de peluche- ¡Que dulce eres, Harry! ¡Ponerle mi nombre a una preciosura como esta!

-Si, Harry, muy halagador-dijo Ron en forma de burla-¿Ya viste mi horario?

Era igual que el de él y el de Hermione ya que tenían las clases especiales a las mismas horas solo que en la de el estaba _administración comercial internacional_, bastante sorprendido miro a Ron.

-¿Y que es esto?-pregunto Harry

-Voy a entrar al ministerio de magia-informo Ron- espero entrar en el departamento de deportes mágicos

-Hola chicos-saludo Neville que llevaba en brazos su Mimbulus Mimbletonia bastante crecida, Neville tenia que usar los dos brazos para poder soportar el peso ya que ya media poco menos de un metro se sentó aun lado de Hermione y se paso una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor- ¿Ya fueron con McGonagall? Yo vengo de haya

-¿Qué especialidad escogiste?-pregunto Hermione

-¡Si que a crecido esa cosa Neville!-exclamo Luna como si apenas se diera cuenta de la presencia del Griffindor

-Si, la he cuidado muy bien pero ahora debo de ordeñarla más o menos tres veces al día-dijo Neville bastante orgulloso-si no lo hago explotaría y es muy desagradable

-Si, recuerdo cuando hiciste que escupiera esa cosa extraña en el expreso de Hogwarts nunca había apestado tanto en mi vida-dijo Luna sin dejar de abrazar al Jerco-Luna, como si estuviera anhelando regresar a ese momento para poder disfrutarlo de nuevo- ¿No es así, Harry?

-Yo que se-respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- creo que no he olido algo tan apestoso en vida sin contar aquella vez en que Malfoy resbalo y cayo en aquel montículo de estiércol de dragón… estoy seguro que el estiércol nunca había olido tan mal hasta ese día

Todos, hasta Luna, se rieron del chiste de Harry y este también lo hizo hasta que escucho a alguien que lo llamaba a sus espaldas, al voltear a ver quien lo había llamado se encontró con las dos personas que menos hubiera ansiado ver: Marieta y Cho Chang, las dos personas menos favoritas para él de Ravenclaw.

-¡Hola Cho!-respondió mas animado de lo que se sentía al verla- hem… ha… hola Marieta-dijo tratando de sonar amigable

-Quería hablar contigo, Harry-dijo Cho y vio alrededor de Harry-y como no estas ocupado… creo que tal vez podrías hablar un momento

-Pero estoy con mis amigos platicando…-dijo volteando a ver a su lado pero misteriosamente de pronto Ron y Hermione se hallaban muy lejos de el platicando algo inaudible, Ginny y Luna, y asombrosamente también el Jerco, leían atentamente algo retiradas de él el _The Quibbler_ y Neville examina, dándole la espalda a Harry, su Mimbulus-cobardes-murmuro Harry y se paro para caminar junto a Cho

Al poco rato de estar caminando Marieta se disculpo diciendo que había olvidado hacer los deberes de pociones, olvidando que por ser el primer día no tenían nada de deberes que entregar, dejando solos a Cho y a Harry. Cho paresia estar tomando valor para decir algo ahora que Marieta se había ido.

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo parándose en frente de Harry- algo muy importante

-Supongo que es sobre la carta que me mandaste-respondió Harry nervioso

Se había dado cuenta de que Cho lo había llevado hasta ahí por que estaban rodeados de arbustos que los cubrían de miradas indiscretas, aunque aun así se sentía observado por muchos ojos, y personas.

-Sobre todas las cartas

-Ejem, si todas las cartas-dijo Harry sintiéndose mas nervioso- hay un problema con eso… no pude recibir cartas este verano así que solo leí la última… ¡Pero agradezco la intención!-agrego preparándose para un muy probable ataque de llanto de Cho pero esta permaneció con la misma expresión ansiosa

-Bueno, pero sabes de que quiero hablar-respondió Cho- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

-Me gustaría pero no… por el momento-dijo Harry preguntándose que hubiera pasado si le hubiera hecho esa pregunta el año pasado- pasaron tantas cosas entre nosotros que creo que no quiero hacer otro intento, al menos no por ahora

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?-dijo Cho y contrario a lo que Harry esperaba esta no tenía una expresión triste si no que le sonreía seductoramente- si me respondes así es que todavía te atraigo-Cho se acerco a Harry- y si eso es cierto significa que tengo oportunidad- Cho se acerco a un mas a Harry y sin que este lo viera venir lo beso suavemente apenas rozando los labios del joven mago pero la forma en que lo hizo provoco que Harry sintiera una extraño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo dejándolo tan embobado como si en vez de Cho lo hubiera besado una Vela- se que no te importara pero creo que te seduciré y haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi…-agrego con una voz tan sensual, y mordiéndose el labio de una forma tan sugerente, que junto a ella Florence no era nada- y eso es una amenaza señor Potter

Cho se alejo sin siquiera mirarlo, Harry sintió que sus piernas de alguna forma se habían vuelto de gelatina, además de su estomago, y regreso a donde sus amigos se habían reunido otra vez, todos le vieron tratando de descifrar su rostro, a excepción de Ginny y ambas Lunas que aun seguían leyendo el _The Quibbler_, Harry solo se tiro al césped tratando de ocultar su rostro de todos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ron ansioso. Hermione y Neville también se acercaron para escuchar

-Cobardes-dijo Harry tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se había sentido ese beso

Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el día en que conoció a Cho y todos lo encuentros que había tenido con ella hasta que recordó los sucesos del curso pasado, a pesar de que se había propuesto pensar sobre la propuesta de Cho no había pensado mucho en eso durante las vacaciones, pero le empezó a parecer que ella era demasiado caprichosa, después de todo se había puesto ridículamente celosa cuando noto que el, Harry, estaba mucho con Hermione y por mas que lo había intentado ella no había entendido y si no podía comprender que el nunca pondría a un lado a sus amigos, en especial a Hermione, no logrará mucho cumpliendo esa amenaza que le había hecho.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione- es hora de irnos

-¿Ya?-pregunto Harry notando que de pronto Ginny había desaparecido- ¿Y Ginny?

-Se fue desde hace rato-dijo Luna aún con el Jerco en sus manos- yo también debo de irme ¿Me prestarías esta preciosura? Quiero presumirla a todos

Neville se disculpo con todos los demás diciendo que aun debía de regresar a la sala común para recoger su mochila y se separaron enfrente del reloj que llevaba el conteo de los puntos de cada casa, los cuatro relojes estaban aún en ceros. Hermione, Ron y Harry se despidieron ya que ahora, por lo menos en esas clases, estarían separados; Harry examino su horario y noto que la clase especial que tendría era en la parte más baja de todo Hogwarts, aún mas que la horrible aula de Snape, tardo más de veinte minutos bajar hasta el piso en que debía de estar el aula pero ahí se encontró con que todo parecía ser un laberinto lleno de pasillos torcidos y muy polvorientos llenos de puertas torcidas sin embargo una sensación de alivio lo inundo cuando a unos metros delante de él vio a Justin Flit-Fletchey que miraba confuso un intersección de pasillos.

-¡Harry!-exclamo contento al notar la presencia del joven mago- que bueno verte, comenzaba a preocuparme… me perdí

-No debemos de estar muy lejos del aula-dijo Harry- ¿También vas a la _asignatura sin nombre?_

-¿Sí se llama así?-dijo viendo su horario- creí que se habían equivocado… según esto es la aula mil setecientos cincuenta y seis

-No sabía que querías ser auror-comento Harry examinando las puertas en las que algunas se habían borrado los números hacía ya mucho tiempo- ¿Crees que la podamos encontrar?

-No quiero ser auror-dijo Justin parándose de pronto- elegí ser inefable

-¿Inefable?-pregunto Harry alarmado- pero creí que esta clase era para aurores

-No tienen nada que ver los inefables y los aurores-dijo Justin viendo su horario- debieron haberse equivocado en el reparto de clases

-¿Y con quien se habrán equivocado?-murmuro Harry después de un momento de estar meditando el problema- no creo que podamos regresar… podríamos perdernos más

-Entonces vayamos los dos… sea quien sea el profesor de esta materia nos dirá con quien se equivocaron-dijo Justin y comenzaron a caminar buscando el aula- espero que no se hayan equivocado conmigo… no me hace gracia haber hecho este recorrido en vano

Después de haber recorrido varios minutos los pasillos de esa zona del castillo y de tener que regresar sobre sus pasos, ya que se habían encontrado varias veces callejones sin salida, llegaron al final de un pasillo en donde había una enorme puerta negra en que estaba grabado el número del aula que buscaban, y para su sorpresa delante de ella se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con are aburrido, Neville Longbotton.

-Neville-saludo emocionado Harry

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que sería el único en esta clase-dijo aliviado Neville parándose

-¿Neville?-pregunto incrédulo Justin- ¿Vas a ser inefable?

-¿Inefable?-pregunto Neville con cara de asco- nunca podría ser inefable

-¿Entonces vas a ser auror?- pregunto Harry aliviado de no tener que regresar a toda velocidad para encontrar la aula indicada

-Eso quisiera mi abuela-dijo Neville- elegí ser Herbologo

-¿Herbologo?-preguntaron Justin y Harry a la vez

-Esta bien, es oficial-dijo Justin bastante nervioso- estoy asustado ¿Ahora quien esta de más aquí?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí más rápido aquí, Neville?- pregunto Harry tratando de quitarse esa inquietud que sentía- Justin y yo llevamos siglos caminando

-Uno de séptimo me ayudo- informo Neville- pasamos por muchos pasadizos secretos, tardamos solo cinco minutos en llegar

Harry se sentó en el suelo deseando haber tenido el mapa del merodeador para haber evitado tanta caminata, después de discutir varios minutos lo que podría pasar si los tres estaban equivocados de aula decidieron esperar a que más personas llegaran. Después de unos minutos más llegaron otros alumnos del colegio, al final a parte de ellos tres habían aparecido cinco alumnos de Griffindor ocho de Ravenclaw tres de Hufflepuf y dos de Slitheryn y cuando llego el último alumno a la puerta se abrió por si sola con un enorme estruendo.

-Supongo que tenemos que pasar- murmuro Neville y fue el primero en pasar por la puerta

El aula era tan grande como el gran salón además de que parecía estar completamente vació a excepción de muchos cojines en el suelo, unas cuantas mesas arrinconadas en la pared y un escritorio a un lado de la puerta donde debería de salir el profesor, después de unos segundos de haber entrado al aula entraron un grupo de personas por la puerta que estaba a un lado del escritorio, eran alumnos de séptimo grado, caminaron pegados a la pared hasta ponerse en fila frente a la puerta por donde habían entrado todos los que habían llegado para esa clase. Harry reconoció a Cho Chang entre ellos.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos- dijo una voz potente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver el escritorio, en ese lugar de pronto había aparecido sentado un hombre de piel cetrina con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y largo cabello negro cayéndole en la cara. Era el profesor de la _asignatura sin nombre._


	13. Misterios

CAPITULO XIII.- MISTERIOS

Harry por un momento tuvo el impulso de gritar el nombre de su menos querido profesor pero en cuanto su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad noto que el hombre que estaba sentado tras el escritorio no era nada parecido a Snape, en especial por la sonrisa que, al observarla bien, daba un poco de miedo. O más bien mucho.

-Pasen, pasen-dijo parándose y viéndolos con los brazos extendidos tal y como lo hacía Dumbledore a la hora de dar un discurso- tomen asiento, o un cojin, pónganse cómodos

El extraño profesor se acerco a ellos y Harry pudo apreciar mucho más la extraña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, era como si disfrutara inmensamente tener a todos los nuevos alumnos en su salón, el cabello negro le caía por su espalda hasta la cintura y cuando paso a un lado de Neville Harry noto que en sus ojos grises había un leve, pero persistente, brillo rojo, su piel era pálida y no cetrina como había creído en un principio, en su pecho llevaba una guardapelo que parecía soltar un brillo verde, eso es lo que le había dado ese color a su piel. Camino alrededor del grupo de alumnos que comenzaba a sentarse en el suelo sobre los cojines.

-Ya que todos estamos cómodos-dijo el profesor en un susurro apenas audible, esto hizo que Harry recordara a Snape- supongo que debo de presentarme, mi nombre es Anyel Alucard y como ya se habrán dado cuenta… mi asignatura no tiene nombre ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Nadie contesto. El profesor Alucard se acerco a los alumnos de séptimo mirándolos uno a uno sin quitar esa sonrisa que hacía a Harry que recordara al gato sonriente del libro de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _El profesor Alucard se detuvo en seco frente a Cho y esta tembló con temor, su rostro mostraba una creciente ansiedad al estar frente al profesor.

-Algunos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que hay compañeros que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, en cuanto a la especialidad que llevan se refiere- volteo a ver directamente a un alumno de Ravenclaw y lo señalo- tu¿Que especialidad escogiste?

-Sanador… Profesor-dijo temeroso

El profesor sonriente señalo a uno de Hufflepuf que dijo estudiar para auror y luego de meditar un poco miro a Justin y al escuchar su respuesta vio a Harry y luego a Neville, fue solo durante un instante pero durante ese momento le pareció a Harry ver aquel cambio en los ojos del profesor Alucard de alguien que acaba de reconocer a una persona en especial.

-¡Vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una celebridad en mi aula- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, aunque su sonrisa no flaqueo. Harry recordó horriblemente su primera clase de pociones- ¡Longbotton! Me honra tenerlo en mi clase

La clase pareció sumirse a un silencio casi de muerte, en general cuando alguien decía esas palabras en el colegio se estaban refiriendo al chico Potter, Neville pareció no saber a quien se refería y volteo a ver a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con alguna otra persona con el nombre Longbotton en la clase sin embargo todos, hasta los de séptimo le veían intrigados, excepto Cho que parecía no querer ver en dirección del profesor Alucard.

-¿Qué elegiste ser mi buen Longbotton?-pregunto Alucard

-Herbologo-respondió Neville tratando de no demostrar el miedo que en realidad tenía- en el área de medicina

-En el área de medicina- repitió Alucard- dense cuenta de que cada uno de ustedes esta en un área en donde es de una especialidad más… compleja, son oficios de elite-se acerco a su escritorio y volteo a ve a todos los alumnos en el aula con su sonrisa intacta pero el tono de voz con que hablo sonó tan amenazador como el de Snape-es por eso que mi asignatura no tiene nombre ni es conocida, les enseño a todos sobre todo; en esta clase les enseñare magia que no conocerán en ningún otro lado, amenos que se planteen ser magos oscuros, les enseñare como ver a la muerte a la cara y sonreírle con gusto y abrazarla como si fuera su amante.

Tengo conmigo sanadores, inefables, Aurores y muchos mas especialidades que necesitan personas fuertes y comprometidas, que no tengan miedo a hacer hasta lo indecible, ustedes tal vez se conviertan en estas personas y si es así les enseñare todo, absolutamente todo, sobre la magia tanto oscura como blanca. Empezaremos a partir de ahora… probare que tan astutos son

Alucard saco un enorme costal negro de detrás de su escritorio y después lo abrió para sacar pequeños costales que parecían ser algo pesados, miro a los alumnos con atención, en especial a Neville.

-Harán la poción que yo les indicare, reúnanse en equipos de cuantas personas quieran, puede ser de dos o más… incluso pueden decidir hacer la poción solos. Van a recibir un pequeño costal como este- dijo alzando uno de los sacos- y dentro habrá lo necesario para la realización de la poción, la poción que tengan que hacer será sorteada junto con los costales que les toque. Ahora hagan sus equipos.

El ruido de las personas organizándose comenzó a escucharse. Harry, Neville y Justin se acercaron para hacer su equipo, cuando el joven mago volteo a ver al extraño profesor noto que todos los de séptimo se habían unido para hacer su equipo. Cuando todos estuvieron organizados Alucard hizo que los costales volaran mágicamente a cada uno de los equipos. Harry había comenzado a abrir el saco que les había tocado cuando Justin se puso de pie y con un poco de nerviosismo hablo con tono de protesta.

-Profesor, no entiendo por que tengo que hacer esto- dijo Justin dijo temblando un poco- yo planeo ser inefable, no un elaborador de pociones

-Vaya-murmuro entres risas el profesor- otro Cho Chang- la Ravenclaw, que estaba sentada dándoles la espalda, dio un leve salto al escuchar que el profesor decía su nombre- para los nuevos les diré que a algunos no les parecerá mi forma de enseñar… pueden quejarse con sus jefes de casa, por mi no hay problema, pero les diré que suelo ser muy rencoroso, y si no me creen basta con que le pregunten a la señorita Chang para que sepan lo que soy capaz de hacer- Alucard soltó una carcajada

Los de séptimo miraron a Cho de forma aprensiva y después dirigieron la vista a otro lado incomodados. Justin pareció entender el mensaje y se sentó viendo como Neville examinaba una lista que había sacado del costal.

-Ni siquiera tenemos lo necesario para hacer una poción- dijo Justino con tono de protesta al ver los ingredientes, aunque con voz baja para que el profesor Alucard no lo oyera- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer lo que nos pide?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo creo que se me olvido poner todos los ingredientes y las cosas necesarias para la poción que van a hacer-dijo el sonriente profesor como si hubiera escuchado el comentario de Justin, incluso este lo miro asustado esperando que este lo reprendiera de nuevo- si son lo suficientemente aptos para esta clase serán capaces de hacer la poción que les toco¡Ha! casi se me olvidaba-dijo sentándose tras su escritorio y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio- tienen treinta minutos para terminar-dijo y se tapo la cara con su sombrero

-¡Es justo el tiempo que se necesita para hacer esto!-dijo Neville horrorizado- ¿No vamos a poder terminarla

Harry examino todas las cosas que había sacado del costal, faltaban raíces de mandrágora y lagrimas de manticora, sin contar que les faltaba un cuchillo de filo plano de plata para cortar los ingredientes y algo para prender fuego, el fuego mágico podría deshacer el baso de precipitados en el que debían de calentar la poción.

-Debemos hacerlo-dijo Neville señalando un pedazo de vidrio roto dentro del costal, desentonaba tanto a lado del resto del material que por un momento había pasado desapercibido-¡Miren! Esto nos puede servir para cortar la raíz de ajenjo e incluso esta puede reemplazar la raíz de mandrágora ¡Si podemos!

Justin y Harry miraron extrañados a Neville, nunca antes habían visto al chico con tanta determinación y menos tratándose de hacer pociones, este al percatarse de las miradas de sus amigos se encogió de hombros y murmuro algo como _tenía que aprender algo de Snape_

Justin vació completamente el costal asegurándose de que no se les pasara por alto ninguna cosa que hubiera estado dentro de este, Neville separo los ingredientes de los utensilios que necesitarían para hacer una poción que ocasionaba insomnio durante un tiempo indeterminado, Harry comenzó a leer la lista, durante un momento desvió la mirada para ver a los otros equipos, algunos ya habían empezado pero la mayoría parecían no saber que hacer.

No tenían caldero ni nada para prender fuego así que tendrían que hacer la poción directamente del vaso de precipitados, pero eso sería peligroso ya que el fuego mágico podría derretir el vaso. Neville comenzó a cortar la raíz de ajenjo con el pedazo de vidrio roto, mientras tanto Justin descubrió que al moler tallos de bubotuberculo con una de las cucharas que venían en el saco se obtenía mucho más jugo que de manera convencional. Harry utilizo un encantamiento de fuego, el mas débil que sabía, y comenzó a hervir en el vaso de precipitados el agua que venia en una pequeña botella, después, asegurándose de no derretir el vaso con el fuego que salía de su varita, le agrego un poco de veneno de escreguto que al combinarse con los demás ingredientes adquiría las propiedades de las lagrimas de manticora, ingrediente que se necesitaba por la poción.

-¡Espera!-pidió Neville al ver como Harry le agregaba el veneno de escreguto- no tanto o arruinaras la poción, Justin ¿Podrías seguir cortando esto?- Neville tomo el veneno y siguió echando unas cuantas gotas cuidadosamente mientras que Harry levitaba con cuidado el bazo de precipitados- vamos solo un poco más-murmuro nervioso

Harry no pudo evitar notar que Neville demostraba una iniciativa muy rara en el.

-¡No tenemos polvo de tierra roja!-dijo Justin examinando la lista

-¿Qué?-pregunto asustado Neville y comenzó a examinar las cosas que les había entregado el profesor Alucard, todavía había muchos objetos que no habían utilizado, sin embargo no había algo que les pudiera servir para agregar a la poción, ya casi se les acababa el tiempo- dijo que teníamos todo lo necesario, debe de haber algo aquí que nos sirva

-¿Para que se utiliza la tierra roja?-pregunto Harry concentrándose en seguir creando fuego y hacer flotar el vaso de precipitados

-Sirve para fijar la poción-respondió Neville- si no le echamos algo que lo reemplace la poción no durara ni diez minutos

Harry examino las cosas regadas entre ellos, no reconocía nada que les ayudara pero entonces ¿Qué podrían hacer? De pronto vio un pequeño frasco con un papel pegado que decía _secreción de gusarajo_, recordaba que hace un tiempo Snape había comentado que la secreción de gusarajo servia para fijar pociones de manera improvisada… en casos de emergencia se podía utilizar aunque provocaba que la poción fuera un tanto inestable¿Como olvidarlo? había cometido una equivocación tan grande en esa clase (había puesto un exceso de ese ingrediente y había causado que su caldero se derritiera) que le había causado la perdida de cien puntos para Griffindor.

-Justin, calienta tú la poción-pidió Harry- Neville pásame esa botella

Harry con ayuda de Neville comenzó a agregar la _secreción de gusarajo_, sudando copiosamente agregaba el líquido ambarino con cuidado mientras Neville le indicaba cuanto poner.

-Aumenta el fuego Justin-dijo Neville de pronto- tiene que ponerse de color verde

Justin hizo que creciera el fuego de su varita y tras unos segundos la poción cambio de color haciendo con los tres dieran un suspiro de alivio al ver el tono de verde dentro del vaso. Apenas taparon el vaso para evitar que se diluyera demasiado rápido, el profesor Alucard pidió que pusieran todas las pociones en el escritorio, solo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que no habían sido los únicos en tener problemas ya que a muchos de los equipos les había faltado también muchas cosas, algunos incluso ni siquiera tenían ningún ingrediente adecuado para usar.

Todos los alumnos se acercaron para dejar sus pociones al escritorio y cuando todos hubieron regresados a su lugar el profesor Alucard se levanto y contemplo, dándoles la espalda a todos, los muchos frascos que había. Parecía un niño observando con avaricia sus regalos de cumpleaños.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes creen que sus pociones están bien hechas?-pregunto el profesor con tono dubitativo

Cuatro equipos, sin incluir el de los tres amigos y los de séptimo, levantaron las manos. Después de un rato más de indecisión los grupos faltantes, los que habían logrado terminar la poción, alzaron la mano.

-¿Tantos?-pregunto el profesor sin quitar la vista de los frascos- cuatro quipos… ¿Están seguros de que lo hicieron bien?-el profesor volteo pero al hacerlo todos vieron que en sus brazos llevaba un conejo que miraba a todos en la sala con una creciente inquietud- entonces hay que probarlas ¿No crees, amiguito?

Sin importar que poción le de a mi pequeño amigo-explico con sonrisa malévola- si fue elaborada correctamente no le sucederá nada malo pero si se equivocaron morirá irremediablemente y, créanme, le tengo mucho aprecio al pequeño _señor peluche_ como para no enojarme por su muerte ¿Se arriesgan a hacerme enojar?

Fue entonces que todos los equipos bajaron la mano, todos a excepción del de los de séptimo y el de Harry, aunque en realidad en este último equipo Neville era el único que levantaba la mano.

-¿Qué haces, Neville?-pregunto asustado Justin

-Lo hicimos bien, estoy seguro-dijo Neville de forma decidida y sin bajar la mano

El profesor tomo la botella perteneciente a los de séptimo y le dio un trago al conejo, Harry se percato que por un momento todos en el salón contenían la respiración totalmente asustados, pasaron muchos segundos y afortunadamente el conejo siguió tan vivo como siempre, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio ya que nadie sentía la necesidad de ver enojado al misterioso profesor. Siguió el turno a la botella de Neville, el profesor le dio un trago al _señor peluche_ y al igual que con la poción anterior la tensión dentro del aula aumento considerablemente, después de que pasara un tiempo todos respiraron tranquilos sabiendo que nada desataría la ira de Alucard.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Longbotton-dijo el profesor Alucard poniendo al _señor peluche_ en el suelo, al ser liberado el conejo olfateo el aire un tanto nervioso y después de un rato se alejo a la oscuridad saltando rápidamente- muy bien hecho, conocí a tus padres, eran muy buenos en todo lo que hacían. Fue bastante astuto de tu parte todo lo que hiciste para esta poción, no esperaba menos del hijo de Alice y Frank Longbotton.

Neville se sonrojo bastante al escuchar todos esos elogios, no era algo común escuchar comparándolo de forma positiva con sus padres, los de séptimo lejos de estar molestos por que Neville acaparara tanta atención del profesor mas bien parecían aliviados de que este no les dirigiera la palabra de nuevo. Después de que el extraño y nuevo profesor les dejara los deberes todos salieron del aula con gran alivio, a Harry le pareció que de pronto un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

-Estuviste genial, Harry-dijo Neville mientras que se acercaban a una escalera para regresar al gran salón

-No es cierto, Neville, en realidad hiciste todo tu-respondió Harry con sinceridad- de no ser por que tu nos motivaste nos hubiéramos quedado sin hacer nada

-Pueden seguir felicitándose pero a mi no me gusto nada esta clase-dijo Justin con fastidio- nunca había visto una clase tan desordenada… esperen a que la profesora Sprout se entere de como Alucard maneja esta asignatura

Un ligero aturdimiento apareció en ambos Griffindor además de que la impresión no los dejo hablar en ese momento, nunca habían escuchado a Justin decir algo negativo de un profesor, ni siquiera lo había hecho con Umbridge. Una voz se escucho detrás de ellos en el momento en que Neville trataba de recordarle lo que había dicho Alucard respecto a las quejas. Era Cho.

-Si yo fuera tu no lo haría-dijo con un rostro que reflejaba un tremendo temor, la expresión de seguridad, bienestar y a veces de sensualidad había desaparecido por completo- lo que dijo no es broma

-Tú lo hiciste el año pasado ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry sin dejar de notar que en la cara de la Ravenclaw no había ni un rastro de la expresión que había tenido cuando lo beso apenas esa mañana- ¿Qué te hizo?

-No quiero ni recordarlo-dijo temblando ante la mención de algo que tenía que ver con la _asignatura sin nombre_- pero en verdad no te lo recomiendo

Sin decir nada mas Cho simplemente los adelanto y salio del pasillo lo mas rápido posible, Harry no dejo de verla en ningún momento, nunca la había visto tan afectada por algo que tuviera que ver con el colegio. Justin pareció entender finalmente que Alucard no era alguien del quien se podía salvar fácilmente y pareció hacer caso a la advertencia de Cho, no hablo más del asunto. Al llegar a la parte del colegio que ya conocían se ambos Griffindor se despidieron de Justin y los dos se dirigieron al comedor, allí se encontraron con Hermione que mostraba un aspecto lamentable, su túnica estaba rasgada en varias partes, mostraba muchos rasguños en la cara y su cabello estaba mucho más alborotado de lo normal.

-¿Qué te paso, Hermione?-pregunto Neville al sentarse junto a ella

Hermione levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y los miro como si nunca los hubiera visto antes, Harry pensó que en ese momento se parecía mucho a Luna Lovegood. Hermione murmuro algo inaudible viendo tranquilamente hacía la nada.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Harry

-Que el maestro era Hagrid-dijo Hermione y regreso la mirada a su libro, el titulo de libro estaba en la portada escrito con brillantes letras plateadas _Mil y una criaturas oscuras en el mundo _

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido Neville

-Es el maestro de mi clase especial-explico Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro

-Eso explica tu aspecto-dijo Ron que iba llegando de su propia clase con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Estuvo horrible o espantosa?

-En realidad…-dijo cerrando su libro y tomando de la mesa un tarro con jugo de calabaza-… ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido en toda mi vida. Nunca creí que Hagrid tuviera todo ese conocimiento de criaturas tenebrosas ni que pudiera enseñar de esa forma

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Harry-¿Qué te enseño?

Hermione les contó como Hagrid les había enseñado las propiedades mágicas de una extraña criatura parecida a un cocodrilo pero con agilidad digna de felino, eso le había causado todos esos rasguños pero lejos de espantarse con ella le pareció que era hermosa. En opinión de Harry Hermione parecía haberse contagiado de alguna extraña enfermedad que le hiciera creer que era hermoso todo tipo de cosa que pudiera matar a un mago.

-Comienzas a parecerte a Hagrid-comento burlonamente Ron

-Puedes burlarte pero a decir verdad no puedo esperar a que llegue la próxima clase con Hagrid-dijo Hermione sin hacer caso al rostro de burla de Ron- no se como pudimos creer que su asignatura era horrible… Hagrid sabe tanto

-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?-pregunto Ron a Harry que inmediatamente contó todo acerca de lo que había sucedido en la clase sin nombre- Ese tipo me recuerda a Snape-comento Ron al terminar el relato de Harry- mi clase en cambio ha sido la mejor que he tenido

La clase de Ron había consistido en algo parecido a la clase de Binns pero no tan aburrida ya que contenía muchos datos emocionantes de Quidditch, cuando el pelirrojo estuvo apunto de terminar Draco Malfoy paso a un lado de ellos pero a diferencia de lo que hacía siempre esta vez no les hizo ningún caso, Hermione miro extrañada al Slitheryn, no fue necesario que le explicara lo raro a sus amigos, Malfoy nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad de molestarlos, esto sin duda era una señal muy clara de que algo iba mal, muy mal.

-Ese se trama algo-dijo Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y tronándose los nudillos agresivamente - ¿Saben? El esta en mi misma clase y actuó muy raro

-¿Qué quieres decir con raro?-pregunto Neville

- Hice un comentario bastante estupido…

-Como de costumbre-dijo Hermione sonriendo burlonamente

-…. Pero no hizo nada para ridiculizarme-dijo sin hacer caso al comentario de Hermione- es muy extraño ¿Qué clase nos toca?

-Pociones-dijo Neville contemplando el horario de Harry- tienen diez minutos para llegar

-¿No vas a ir tu?-pregunto Harry

-No tuve las calificaciones necesarias para cursar de nuevo, a mi abuela le dio un ataque cuando supo que no podría ser un Auror como mis padres… aunque no creo que sea algo tan malo

-Después de lo que hiciste en la _asignatura sin nombre_ me parece raro que no hayas pasado el timo de pociones-comento Hermione

-Supongo que como me puse nervioso no califique-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- me voy, tengo Herbología

Los tres Griffindor salieron hacía el aula de Snape, era la primera clase con el y no querían hacerlo enfadar, al menos no tan rápido, en el camino se encontraron con compañeros de otras casas que también habían logrado acreditar la asignatura, aunque no todos eran de las mismas casas, Harry supuso que como debían de ser tan pocos los que pasaron con Snape debían de estar juntas las cuatro casas como en la _asignatura sin nombre_. En la entrada se encontraron con Susan Bones y de Parvati Patil, que platicaban de manera muy entusiasmada acerca de la nueva moda en túnicas para el próximo otoño, también estaba Ernie McMillan y otros más.

-Pasen-dijo secamente Snape después de que estuvieran un tiempo esperando afuera

Antes de que Harry pudiera pasar a al aula junto con los demás alumnos le pareció ver una extraña sombra al fondo del pasillo, se detuvo confundido y se quedo observando aquella extraña cosa, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante para pode verle mejor y fue cuando lo distinguió del todo, era un enorme perro negro que le veía atentamente, aunque después de unos segundo este se desvaneció sin dejar rastro, tuvo que parpadear para poder estar seguro que aquel extraño perro había desaparecido, en ese momento el joven Griffindor recordó que Ginny le había contado haber visto un perro con una sonrisa en el hocico y que tenía seis ojos rojos… este se parecía, a excepción de los seis ojos y de la sonrisa, simplemente parecía un perro cualquiera… o a Sirius, entonces… ¿Abría regresado esa cosa rara que les había causado alucinaciones en vacaciones? Pronto su mente regreso al tiempo presente y entro al aula antes de que Snape tuviera oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Griffindor.

Se acerco a la mesa que normalmente ocupaba con sus dos amigos pero se dio cuenta que ahora estaba ocupada por otra persona, era Ernie McMillan que veía hacia el pizarrón con expresión furiosa, Ron y Hermione no pudieron hacer mas que mostrarle una expresión de culpabilidad por aquel intruso y sin otra opción se tuvo que sentar en la mesa de a un lado en la que estaban Susan Bones y Parvati Patil.

Snape dio un discurso acerca de lo que esperaba en su curso por parte de ellos, los alumnos, e inmediatamente encanto una tiza para que comenzaran a hacer una poción coaguladora, una poción que hacía que pequeñas heridas cicatrizaran rápidamente, todos comenzaron a hacer la poción. Harry, Susan y Parvati comenzaron a mezclar los ingredientes, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, después de lo que había pasado en la _asignatura sin nombre_ con Anyel Alucard el hacer esa poción era tan fácil como atrapar una Snitch; en la mesa de a lado se escucho el sonido de varias frascos al romperse, al voltear a ver Harry noto que tanto Ron y Hermione mostraban caras de desesperación, parecía que Ernie estaba causando tanto alboroto como Neville.

-No se esta luciendo nada ¿Verdad?-pregunto Parvati en susurro

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Harry intuyendo que ambas chicas sabían que le sucedía a su amigo Hufflepuf

-Ho, nada, solo esta molesto por que le di un consejo que no le pareció muy bueno para conquistar a cierta chica de Hufflepuf-respondió Parvati viendo a Susan y ambas rompieron a reír tontamente

A Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de risas, le intereso enormemente el tema amoroso del cual hablaban las dos chicas y sintiéndose un poco tonto tuvo la inquietud por preguntar acerca de aquellas cosas que le daban enormes dolores de cabeza. El tema amoroso.

-Bueno y ¿Que pasaría si… no se… a un chico le gusta una chica?-pregunto moliendo unos escarabajos sintiendo que se le caía la cara por la vergüenza- pero después de un tiempo a este chico ya no le gusta esta chica pero… em… la chica… no se… se comienza a obsesionar con el chico y...- Harry corto las raíces de ajenjo con mas esmero del acostumbrado sintiendo las miradas de sus dos amigas en la nuca-… ejem…esta le pide una nueva oportunidad ¿Qué puede hacer el chico?

Harry se aventuro a mirar a ambas chicas, las dos le miraban atentamente con los ojos brillando maniáticamente, parecían totalmente maravilladas de encontrarse con un caso amoroso como ese, _al menos no se rieron _pensó Harry; las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas con una ceja levantada, después de toser a la vez para aclarase la garganta llegaron a su propia conclusión.

-Déjame ver si entendí-pidió Parvati- nos estas planteado que… antes te gustaba Cho pero ella no te pelaba… o al menos para tu parecer no le eras totalmente indiferente

-Pero después, en el año pasado ella te comenzó a ver con otros ojos- también hablo Susan Bones- pero después ella ya no te gusto pero a ella ti si

-Y ahora Cho te pide una oportunidad pero tu no estas tan seguro por que te dio un beso tan apasionado que estas tentado en volver con ella para volver a repetir esa sensación

-¿Cómo es que saben mucho más de mi vida que yo mismo?-pregunto asombrado al enterarse de lo mucho que sabían las muchachas, comprendía de la mayoría pero ¿Cómo es que podían haberse enterado de lo del beso?

-Después de lo que paso en la sala de los menesteres todo mundo sabe lo que hay entre tú y Cho-dijo Susan con una sonrisa de complicidad

-Además vimos como te besabas con Cho hace rato-dijo Parvati- a pesar de que se ocultaron dieron un buen show

-¿Ustedes y quienes más?-pregunto Harry con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron

-Lavender, Justin, Marieta-enumero Parvati

-Dennis, Collin, Ginny, un par de los de primero-siguió Susan levantando un dedo por cada persona que nombraba- el profesor Flitwich, Draco Malfoy… y Snape

Como si por tan solo haber dicho su nombre Snape camino hacía ellos y les miro despreciativamente.

-Por lo que he estado viendo creo que ustedes consideran su vida personal más importante que realizar una tonta poción ¿No?-dijo Snape con un susurro agresivo- denme la poción ahora y pueden retirarse… mas les vale que este al menos presentable- Snape regreso a su escritorio

-Tranquilas-Harry calmo a sus amigas- esta bien hecha, hay que llevársela antes de darle más razones para corrernos de su clase

Harry comenzó a llenar un frasco con la poción de color naranja, por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro que su poción esta hecha correctamente.

-¿De que tanto hablaban?-pregunto Ron acercándose disimuladamente a su amigo que se encontraba cerrando la botella con un corcho

-Nada importante… en realidad hablábamos de…

-¡Ron!-exclamo Hermione desde detrás del caldero humeante- tienes que echar ya el corazón de ave real africana

Ernie saco el corazón de un frasco con apestoso liquido espeso verdoso, Harry tuvo que taparse la nariz para no tener que oler eso de nuevo, había tenido lo suficiente al hacer su propia poción. Ernie le ofreció el corazón a Ron, el pelirrojo tomo el corazón pero al apretarlo demás este resbalo de sus manos y tuvo que tratar de atraparlo en el aire varias veces tras varios intentos fallidos.

-No es nada importante-dijo Harry al ver que Ron estaba muy interesado en la platica que había tenido con Susan y Parvati

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y entro al aula Draco Malfoy, solo en ese momento Harry se percato que en toda la clase Malfoy no había estado presente en la mazmorra con ellos, tal vez le paso lo mismo a Ron por que un momento antes de que Malfoy pasara junto a ellos Ron apretó demasiado el corazón de ave real africana que aun tenía en la mano y esta salio disparada al suelo, Malfoy piso por accidente el corazón y resbalo cayendo pesadamente al suelo, para la sorpresa de Hermione y Harry hasta los Slitheryn soltaron sonoras carcajadas al ver a Malfoy en el suelo.

-Treinta puntos menos para Griffindor-dijo Snape levantándose de su silla, la clase se sumió en profundo silencio al escuchar la voz de Snape-Weasley recoja ese corazón antes de que le obligue a comérselo

Ron fue a recoger el corazón y soltó una palabrota en el momento en que pasaba junto a Malfoy, que ya se había puesto de pie, sin embargo contra todo lo que esperaba Harry, y tal vez todos en el aula, Malfoy no presto atención a Ron y se dirigió al escritorio donde lo esperaba Snape con mirada expectante. Harry termino de etiquetar la botella con su nombre y el de las dos chicas y se levanto para dejarla en el escritorio de Snape.

-… en verdad estas seguro de que todo marcha a la perfección? Tan solo una equivocación sería fatal- Harry escucho a Snape murmurar a Malfoy- ¿Y Eliel como lo ha tomado?

Snape guardo silencio abruptamente cuando se percato de que Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, el profesor de pociones le lanzo una mirada dura cuando este puso la poción en el escritorio. Malfoy ni siquiera le presto atención.

-Quiero una redacción de un pergamino y medio acerca de todas las propiedades de esta poción-pidió Snape a Harry- cada uno para la clase siguiente

Harry volteo y se encamino a la salida en donde ya lo esperaban Susan y Parvati pero antes de alejarse mucho pudo escuchar a Snape preguntado de nuevo a Malfoy por Eliel, posiblemente podría ser su hermano menor.

-¿Vieron a Malfoy tirado?-pregunto Susan entre risas fuera del aula-nunca había disfrutado tanto la clase de pociones

-Pero no han dicho que puedo hacer con Cho- dijo Harry pensando en que debería de discutir sobre la escena de Malfoy con Hermione y Ron cuando estuvieran a solas, nunca se abría imaginado que algún día los Slitheryn se burlarían de Draco Malfoy- ¿Qué hago?

-Si no te gusta no debes darle falsas esperanzas- dijo Susan con cara de suficiencia

-Pero creo que si me sigue gustando-respondió Harry confundido

-¿Te gusta ella o la manera en que te beso?-pregunto Parvati con mirada expectante

Harry iba a responder pero al abrir la boca se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna respuesta posible ante el comentario de Parvati, inmediatamente sintió la desagradable, y muy conocida, sensación de que la sangre desafiaba la gravedad para ir a quedarse en su cara. Lo único que pudo hacer fue decir algo no muy entendible para justificarse y mirar al suelo como si hubiera sido regañado.

-No te debes de avergonzar, Harry-dijo Susan al verificar lo rojo que se podía poner el joven mago-eres un chico y todos los chicos normalmente fantasean con eso

-Y ya era hora que tu fantasearas con cosas así-dijo Parvati- ya es hora de que te quites toda esa vergüenza y comiences a salir con chicas, nunca te hemos conocido otra chica que te guste a aparte de Cho Chang

Susan y Parvati se despidieron de Harry y este se fue al comedor sin dejar de pensar en el ultimo comentario que le había hecho Parvati, nunca se había imaginado, o pensado, en que alguna otra mujer le pudiera corresponder de la forma que el quería, no era que no le gustaran sino que sencillamente nunca había tenido tiempo en fijarse en alguna otra mujer y solo había estado al pendiente de Cho. Se sentó en la mesa de los Griffindor y acerco una tostadas tratando de evitar el tema amoroso pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos y el recuerdo del beso que Cho le había dado regreso de nuevo, de pronto el beso que le había dado la chica Ravenclaw parecía mas importante que el recuerdo de Malfoy tirado en el suelo de la mazmorra y los Slitheryn riéndose de el descaradamente, sin poder evitarlo su mente divago al momento que había pasado con Cho unas horas antes.

-Hola Harry

-¡Yo no hice nada!-exclamo asustado al escuchar su nombre y con un movimiento brusco aventó el plato con todo y tostadas hasta el otro lado de la mesa

-Tranquilo-dijo Ginny que era quien lo había saludado- cualquiera pensaría que estabas pensando en cosas malas ¿O en verdad lo estabas haciendo?-pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-pregunto Harry tratando de hacer que su corazón latiera a velocidad normal además de evitar la pregunta de Ginny-¿No deberías de estar en clases?

-Flitwich me saco del salón-dijo acercándose un vaso de zumo de calabaza-¿Y a ti quien te corrió?

-Snape ¿Cómo es que te corrió Flitwich? El nunca ha hecho eso

-Lo hizo solo por que convertí accidentalmente a una de mis amigas en una mezcla de sapo y águila-dijo Ginny sonriendo culpablemente- fue un accidente… es el primer día de clases y estoy algo distraída

-Tu nunca estas distraída-comento Harry

-Bueno, en realidad hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días-dijo Ginny

-Es el primer día ¿Cómo puede ser que ya tengas malos ratos?

Ginny se acerco a el y le susurro en un tono de complicidad.

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-pregunto

-Claro-respondió algo curioso

-Yo también-respondió Ginny y se alejo del chico

-Que mala eres ¿Serias capaz de dejarme con la curiosidad carcomiéndome las entrañas?

-Es obvio que si

-Yo también he tenido un día un poco fuera de lo común-dijo Harry con un tono soñador pensando en el beso que le había dado Cho pero en cuanto noto la mirada interrogativa de Ginny le contó rápidamente la escena que había presenciado de Malfoy en la mazmorra

-¿Desde cuando los Slitheryn se burlan de Malfoy? Que yo recuerde nunca-dijo Ginny mirando al cielo claro que ofrecía el comedor- ¿Qué demonios estará pasando aquí?

-También lo escuche hablar con Snape algo sobre un tal Eliel, creo que es el niño de la selección de casas

-Es su hermano-dijo Ginny- recuerda la selección, se apellida Malfoy, ahora que lo recuerdo ya que estamos hablando de cosas raras- comento Ginny- ayer en la noche me pareció haber visto a alguien cerca de mi habitación

-¿Quien era?-pregunto Harry sirviéndose un poco de estofado-no puede ser ningún chico, no pueden subir a los dormitorios de chicas

-No se quien era pero lo raro es que desapareció de pronto… como si se hubiera aparecido de la nada

-No se puede desaparecer estando dentro de Hogwarts por que esta protegida por…

-Si, ya se-objeto Ginny molesta y después hablo imitando la voz mandona de Hermione- _Hogwarts esta protegida con muchísimos sortilegios que impiden la aparición en cualquier rincón del colegio ¿Soy la única que ha leído la historia de Hogwarts?_ Ya te pareces a Hermione- Harry comenzó a reír por la imitación que había hecho- además esta mañana me pareció escuchar los pasos de un perro detrás de mi mientras que iba a la aula de Flitwich

-¡Yo vi un perro antes de entrar a pociones!-exclamo Harry de pronto al recordar la razón por la que no había podido estar con Hermione y Ron en la misma mesa- ¿Crees que sea la cosa que nos perseguía en vacaciones?

-No lo se pero no quiero tener que depender de nuevo de un bate como antes-dijo molesta Ginny

Después de unos minutos más el comedor comenzó a llenarse y pronto aparecieron Ron y Hermione. Ginny y Harry les contaron sus historias y después los cuatro comenzaron a discutir el extraño suceso de Malfoy y los Slitheryn, después de que hubieran agotado sus teorías Hermione dio un resoplido y los miro con aire de superioridad.

-Así que era cierto-dijo con tono de triunfo

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres Griffindor a la vez

-Que Malfoy se ha vuelto todo un paria para los Slitheryn-dijo y comenzó a explicar su teoría- no se exactamente que es lo que ha pasado pero he estado preguntando por todo el colegio y muchos afirman haber visto a Malfoy ser agredido por sus propios amigos, además de proteger al pequeño Malfoy

-¿Los mismos Slitheryn lo están atacando?-pregunto Harry

-Se debe de estar arrepintiendo de haber tenido a Crabbe y a Goyle como amigos-dijo Ron con malicia

-¿Cómo es que has estado investigando?-pregunto Harry-has estado con nosotros todo el día y no te he visto hablar con nadie más

-Además es el primer dia-dijo Ginny- ¿Por que estas tan segura de eso? podría ser que mañana Malfoy sea de nuevo el rey de los idiotas de Slitheryn

-No tendrás otro giratiempo ¿Verdad?-pregunto Ron

-Claro que no, los destruimos todos en el ministerio-respondió Hermione haciendo un movimiento de mano para restarle importancia- las chicas tenemos algunos trucos

En ese momento Luna, con la otra Luna en brazos, se acerco a ellos obligándolos a cambiar de tema, la Ravenclaw llevaba en la mano una carta sellada con el escudo de Griffindor y después de sentarse se la entrego a Harry.

-Es de McGonagall-comento Harry y abrió la carta

Al abrir el sobre cayó una insignia a la mesa y Ron la examino con interés, en la insignia se mostraba al león de Griffindor atrás de una enorme "C" dorada.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Ron- ¡Te han nombrado capitán!

Harry ajeno a la sorpresa de Ron seguía leyendo el pergamino que había sacado del sobre y después de terminar vio a los otros tres y repitió lo mismo que Ron emocionado.

-Estupendo ahora tienes el rango de un prefecto-dijo Ron

-Aunque sin las responsabilidades-comento Harry aliviado

-Perfecto así no me sentiré presionada cuando se hagan las pruebas para entrar al equipo-dijo Ginny

-Pero no necesitas hacer pruebas, juegas muy bien al Quidditch-dijo Harry- yo soy quien debe hacer la prueba para ver si merezco seguir siendo buscador del equipo

-Quiero ser cazadora-dijo Ginny y agarro una cuchara para hacer como si fuera una miniatura de escoba volando-es más emocionante que andar buscando una pequeña pelota dorada

-¿Qué clases tuvieron?-pregunto Luna de pronto- yo tuve defensa contra las artes oscuras

-¿Cómo es el maestro?-pregunto Hermione emocionada

-Muy aburrida… nada que yo sepa-dijo Luna tomando un poco del estofado de Harry y dándoselo a comer a la lagartija- solo nos puso a meditar y nos hizo a beber una cosa extraña

Luna explico todo lo que habían hecho con el profesor Bhakta Pralad, la clase solo había consistido en meditar durante toda la clase además de que también los había hecho tomar un extraño bebraje apestoso y amargo que les había hecho tener una cuantas alucinaciones que según el profesor tenía mucho que ver con las clases de personas que debían ser.

-Según el es un ritual de su tierra natal pero lo del bebraje dijo que era algo que había aprendido de los indios norteamericanos en uno de sus muchos viajes-dijo Luna- a mi lo único que me importa fue que me haya dejado salir antes… a duras penas logre llegar al baño, ni siquiera a mi hizo gracia esa clase, por suerte esta preciosura se bebió la mitad antes de que me explotara la vejiga por exceso de liquido

-¡No le des nada extraño a mi mascota!-Dijo molesto Harry y el jerco fue a sentarse a un lado de su amo

Para Harry el resto del día fue saliendo totalmente a la perfección, el chico camino contento por los pasillos del colegio, que ahora lucia menos grande por la cantidad de alumnos que ahora habitaban en el, y ni siquiera el extraño sonido de patas caminando detrás de el le quito el bienestar que sentía. En la noche mientras que hacían los deberes que les había dejado McGonagall, esta les había dado un discurso sobre como tendrían que esforzarse especialmente ese año ya que sería los comienzos de lo que sería su preparación para hacer los EXTASIS y como profesora y jefa de su casa tendría el deber de hacer por ellos todo lo posible por que pasaran el terrible examen.

-¿Pero por que tenía que dejarnos tantos deberes?-pregunto Ron molesto mientras que tiraba un pergamino completo al fuego- no debería de preocuparse tanto por nosotros, si esto es por que le importamos no quiero ni imaginarme si nos odiara

En ese momento entro por el hueco de detrás del retrato de la señora gorda Katie Bell, una amiga de Harry que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch y que era un curso mas alto que el, el chico la saludo y Katie noto que este portaba la insignia de capitán en su túnica y que se había negado a quitarse en todo el día.

-Así que finalmente te la dio a ti-dijo sonriéndole aliviada

-Creí que tal vez te la ofrecerían a ti-dijo Harry tratando de no sentirse culpable, Katie tenía más experiencia y por lo tanto se merecía mas el puesto

Katie agito la mano para restarle importancia al caso, no parecía que le importara el hecho de que eligieran a Harry en vez de a ella.

-Lo hicieron- dijo Katie con vos de cansancio-pero como tengo los exámenes EXTASIS encima no puedo ser capitana, es el primer dia y Flitwich ya me dejo sin disfrutar el fin de semana de por lo menos tres meses

-Pero ¿Vas a seguir estando en el equipo?-pregunto Ron

-No creo, los exámenes son horribles

Katie se retiro a dormir con la cabeza baja por la decepción, los tres amigos se quedaron solos de nuevo, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que segundos después entraron tres chicos de tercero que hablaban en voz baja acerca de algo que hizo que Harry, Ron y Hermione voltearan interesados en el tema, al sentirse observados los chicos de tercero subieron a sus habitaciones, los tres Griffindor regresaron la vista a sus pergaminos con expresión frustrada, Ron miro a Hermione y le pregunto acerca de todo lo que sabia de aquello.

-Tú sabes algo de Malfoy ¿No?-pregunto Ron con curiosidad

-No todo pero si-dijo Hermione volviendo a escribir en el pergamino una explicación exacta acerca del porque la transformación en animagos era enormemente peligrosa

-¿Y¿Qué hay que debas decirnos?-pregunto Ron con impaciencia

-Que en mil ochocientos cincuenta y uno hubo un mago que trato de convertirse en un tejon y termino atrapado con la forma de un sapo hasta que después de un año sus hijos lo encontraron en un estanque-leyó con mas detenimiento el articulo de su libro-parece que tuvo que pasar otro año para que volviera a la normalidad-dijo y comenzó a escribir en su pergamino con aire critico- pero aun así nunca se le quito el gusto por comer moscas y otros insectos

-Me refería a lo de Malfoy-protesto Ron con un susurro para no atraer la atención de Ginny y sus amigas que habían entrado a la sala común y ahora hacían sus propios deberes al otro lado de la sala- dijiste que tenías tus sospechas acerca de lo que le pasaba

-No de lo que le pasa pero si de lo que le están haciendo-dijo de forma cortante

-¿Qué le hacen?-pregunto Harry apuntando con su varita al pergamino para limpiar una enorme mancha de tinta pero al pronunciar el hechizo esta se expandió mas haciendo que cubriera la mitad del pergamino- ¡Maldición¿Qué debo de hacer para terminar esta redacción?

-Es _im-peer-vioo tinta_-explico Hermione enseñándole a pronunciar el hechizo correctamente- hay muchos rumores acerca de algo que paso en el expreso de Hogwarts pero no se si sean ciertos

_-Im-peer-vioo tinta__-_dijo Harry y levanto el pergamino para que se escurriera la mancha que quería quitar de su pergamino-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-Por que la mayoría de los testigos son Slitheryn-respondió Hermione-dos Hufflepuf me contaron algo ayer en la noche pero creo que exageraron mucho por que qué yo sepa no bajo del expreso de Hogwarts ningún Slitheryn con una calabaza en vez de cabeza

-¿Pero que dijeron?-pregunto Harry poniéndose a escribir de nuevo

-Que más de la mitad de los de Slitheryn atacaron a ambos Malfoy en el tren-dijo Hermione seriamente-de no ser por que el profesor nuevo iba pasando por ahí lo mas seguro es que ambos hubieran pasado la noche y tal vez más en la enfermería

-Pero si los Hufflepuf exageraron ¿Quien te dijo lo que paso?-pregunto Harry

-¿Qué más da? Son cosas de Malfoy ¿Por que estamos hablando sobre esto?-dijo Ron viendo pensativamente su redacción de transformaciones-¿Cuál era el nombre de ese tipo que se convirtió en rana? Creo que me falta ponerle mas cosas a mi redacción

-¿Por qué se arriesgarían a atacar a alguien en el tren cuando hay un profesor a bordo?-pregunto Harry pensativamente sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Ron- los Slitheryn son idiotas pero no tanto como para hacer algo así

-Ni idea-respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- hoy intentaron hacer lo mismo después de que salimos de pociones pero Snape se llevo a Malfoy a detención por llegar tarde a clases

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos a un tema más agradable y con menos Malfoy´s?-dijo Ginny acercándose a los tres Griffindor-como eres el nuevo capitán, Harry, tal vez podrías decirnos cuando vas a hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Ron- se me había olvidado ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer, Harry?

-No lo se- dijo estirando los brazos con expresión cansada tras enrollar el pergamino con la redacción terminada para McGonagall- supongo que para el sábado, mañana pongo la lista para que se apunten para la prueba

Ron termino también su redacción y se retiro a la cama dejando solos a Hermione y Harry, Ginny había vuelto con sus amigas. Harry le platico a Hermione acerca de lo que había pasado con Cho, un poco avergonzado pero menos que cuando lo hablo con Susan Bones y con Parvati Patil, esta le dio un consejo similar que el que le dieron las dos anteriores y después de haberlo escuchado el joven mago se sintió un poco desahogado por hablado del tema. Después de todo si había algo mejor que hablar con una chica sobre otra chica era si ella era tu amiga.

-¿Te interesaría ayudarme a escoger el equipo de Quidditch?-pregunto Harry un tanto cansado por el primer día de clases, estaba tranquilo por primera vez en su vida pero no quitaba el hecho de que las clases antes de los EXTASIS eran terribles

-¿Qué?-respondió Hermione aparentemente aturdida por el sueño que comenzaba a sentir, ella también había tenido un día muy pesado, y no era para menos después de una clase con las criaturas de Hagrid

-Lo mas seguro es que tenga mucho que hacer para ese dia y si me ayudas terminare mas rápido y podremos estudiar para los exámenes-dijo Harry seguro de que si decía la palabra _exámenes_ y la palabra _estudio _en la misma oración Hermione aceptaría

-Supongo que si es para que puedas estudiar no habría ningún problema -comento Hermione parándose-esta bien pero en cuanto terminemos iremos a la biblioteca a estudiar

-También tenía pensado ir a visitar a Hagrid-comento tratando de que Hermione olvidara la parte de ir a la biblioteca

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada y después de desearle buenas noches desapareció tras la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Por que no te vas, Harry?-pregunto Ginny sentándose a un lado del chico después de un rato de que Hermione se hubiera ido

-Sabia que me odiabas pero no creí que me correrías de aquí de esa forma–respondió con voz cansada

-Solo lo digo por que ya es muy noche-se defendió Ginny-¿Todavía tienes tarea que hacer?-pregunto al ver que Harry sacaba otro pedazo de pergamino de su mochila

-Es de Snape-contesto Harry- me la dejo por estar distraído en su clase, es para mañana

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-dijo Ginny despidiéndose de sus amigas con un movimiento de la mano en el momento en que ellas pasaban a su lado para retirarse a la cama- así no te tardaras tanto y podrás irte a dormir mas rápido

-No es cierto, me tardaría más al esperarte y luego teniendo que pasarlo con mi letra-dijo Harry molesto

-Uy, perdón, solo quería ayudarte-dijo Ginny aparentado estar dolida y llevándose una mano al pecho aparentando haber recibido un golpe enorme

-Con lo parlanchina que eres creo que terminara más rápido sin tu ayuda-comento Harry mas dormido que despierto

-Podría ser pero te pondrían un _troll_ como calificación-dijo sonriéndole y tomando el pergamino y la pluma para comenzar a escribir- yo hago la redacción luego tu lo pasas con tu letra. Descansa un rato si quieres

-¿Por qué estas tan amable?-pregunto Harry apoyando la cabeza en la mesa para descansar un poco aunque después se acordó de que quería preguntar algo más- ¿Tu sabias algo de lo que nos contó Hermione?

Ginny afirmo la cabeza sin dejar de escribir en el pergamino.

-¿Sabes quien le contó lo que paso en el tren?

-Fue Eris Nisher-dijo Ginny dejando de escribir y comenzó a rascarse la nariz con la pluma- ¿La poción coagulante lleva ajenjo? Eris fue la única que estaba en el mismo vagón que Malfoy, ella se lo contó a Hermione mientras que la traía para acá ayer-dijo Ginny y comenzó a escribir de nuevo-deberías descansar un rato en vez de estar haciendo preguntas innecesarias

-¿Cómo es que tu todavía no estas cansada?-dijo cerrando los ojos por el cansancio

-Por que yo todavía soy una linda y joven muchachita mientras que tú ya eres un anciano amargado-respondió sonriendo

-Soy solo un año mayor que tu-contesto Harry aparentando estar molesto-pero gracias por la ayuda, no quiero ni imaginarme como va a ser todo el año si estoy así en el primer dia de clases

-Pues aquí estaré yo para ayudarte, anciano-comento Ginny

-Gracias, no se como podría sobrevivir sin ti-dijo Harry antes de caer dormido finalmente

Ginny sonrió enormemente ante el comentario de Harry.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: 

Esta vez solo voy a aclarar algunos puntos, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer cada episodio que subo a también quiero agradecer a los amigos que han dado personalmente sus comentarios acerca de mi fic, aunque debo decir que a mas de uno de ellos les desagrado mucho el capitulo anterior, por lo del beso de Cho con Harry… uno de mis amigos que lee mi fic se enojo tremendamente conmigo por esa escena ¿Qué no es un fic de Harry y Ginny? Me pregunto cuando me dio su veredicto final, debo de decir que la mayoría de las personas que conozco que les gusten los fan fic de Harry Potter son admiradores de la pareja Harry/Ginny, sobra decir que todos se molestaron conmigo por dicha escena, si a alguno de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, tampoco les gusto esa escena solo les puedo pedir disculpas pero ¿Saben?... déjenme darles una pista de algo muy bueno que se acerca… ¿Alguno de ustedes noto que cuando Harry regreso de su encuentro con Cho la querida pelirroja parecía querer no verle¿Además de que simplemente se fue ese lugar sin despedirse de nadie? Espero que muchos de ustedes vayan adivinando todo lo que pasara en los capítulos siguientes. Ahora tratare de subir dos capítulos a la quincena de mi fic, aunque no dudo que sea algo difícil ya que los últimos capítulos que he escrito se me han complicado mucho, el que he estado escribiendo es 18 que ya llevo casi dos semanas en su elaboración, y eso que he estado todos los días frente a la computadora sin ningún descanso. Espero que este último haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que en las escenas como la del capitulo anterior deben de fijarse muy bien en la reacción de la pelirroja y de en donde se encuentre cuando estas cosas pasen.

Les mando un AGIOO contento ¡Por fin voy a entrar a la escuela!... ya me había aburrido de tanto tiempo libre.


	14. La serpiente caida

CAPITULO XIV.- LA SERPIENTE CAÍDA

Para la segunda semana Harry por fin se había acostumbrado de nuevo a las clases en el colegio, aunque no le había sido del todo fácil ya que además de las nuevas asignaturas, la _asignatura sin nombre_ era la mas difícil, también tenía que cumplir con las materias en general, estaba seguro que sin la ayuda de Ginny cuando caía totalmente cansado no habría podido sobrevivir. El segundo día había tenido que llevar una clase extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras que complementaba lo que sería su educación para ser auror, aunque no estaba totalmente cómodo con esta ya que quien la impartía era el profesor Bhakta Pralad y tal y como lo había dicho Luna no parecía enseñarles nada de magia, lo único que hacía era ponerlo a meditar. Era miércoles de la segunda semana de clases apenas y Harry se mostraba muy cansado y con unas ojeras que le daba un aspecto un tanto cómico. La clase normal de defensa contra las artes oscuras resulto un tanto decepcionante ya que el profesor nuevo se empeñaba en tan solo dejarlos meditar todo el tiempo que durara la clase y para esta tarde que les tocaba de nuevo los jóvenes estudiantes se mostraban un poco renuentes en quedarse a simular que meditaban, en especial Hermione que parecía querer repetir la escena que hizo con Trelawny en tercer grado al no querer seguir en adivinación.

-Es frustrante-susurro derrotada cuando llegaron frente a la aula de defensa- ¡No aprendemos nada! Hasta seria mejor que Peeves impartiera la clase

Pero en el momento en que se abrió la puerta la chica se callo de inmediato, a pesar de que detestaba la manera de enseñar del nuevo profesor todavía no había llegado a una conclusión precisa sobre el. La trigueña cara del profesor se asomo por la puerta y con una sonrisa les hizo pasar. El interior de el aula mostraba un aspecto muy peculiar, Harry recordó las diversas formas en que sus profesores anteriores habían adornado el salón: Quirrel había inundado todo el cuarto con un horrible olor a ajo, Lockhart decoro el salón con miles de fotos suyas, cuando el profesor fue Lupin impartió la materia era normal ver alguna criatura tenebrosa en el salón, con el falso moddy el salón se lleno de detectores de tenebrismo, y finalmente Umbridge lleno el aula de muchos moños rosas y platos con gatos horriblemente empalagosos pero ahora era algo diferente la situación. El nuevo profesor había llenado el aula de numerosos arbustos, árboles y demás flores muy vistosas y apestosas, la primera vez que Harry entro a la aula fue como recibir un fuerte golpe a la nariz que lo dejo desorientado por un buen rato. Para Hermione era una burla total el haber convertido el aula en su jardín propio pero incluso hasta ese momento en que la clase amenazaba con convertirse de nuevo en un completo y total fracaso esta no dijo nada, aunque eso no significa que no se fuera a revelar algún estudiante en cualquier momento, uno de los alumnos de Slitheryn se atrevió a hacerse oír, aunque de una forma un tanto burda y sin sentido.

-Esto si que da asco-dijo un de Slitheryn de rasgos altivos en cuanto el profesor trato de indicar cual seria la actividad del día

-¿Acaso cree que mi clase es aburrido joven…?

-Zabini, Blaise Zabini-dijo con arrogancia el chico

Hermione examino a Zabini sentada en su cojín en donde se había puesto en la posición de loto con la que normalmente meditaban, o al menos fingían hacerlo, escucho como Ron lanzaba un extraño bufido mezclado entre aceptación, por que concordaba con Zabini, y molestia, ya que no le gustaba la idea de estar apoyando a un Slitheryn... además de que se había sentado junto a una flor de vivos colores que en ese momento parecía haberse movido sola especialmente para hacerle cosquillas en las orejas.

-No me parece que nos ponga a dormir en vez de estar enseñándonos a maldecir a las personas-dijo Zabini sin mostrar ningún respeto al profesor que le veía si expresar ninguna emoción ante el Slitheryn

Hermione paso la vista a Zabini, este era de piel clara, cabello largo y de un negro profundo como sus ojos, luego observo al profesor y después a Malfoy que en ese momento le ponía una tremenda atención al chico nuevo de Slitheryn, Garyel Zelin, que en ese momento o se había quedado dormido o en verdad había logrado meditar tal y como el maestro había indicado. Hermione volteo a ver a Harry y noto que este veía más que intrigado a Malfoy, mientras tanto Ron peleaba con la flor que en ese momento se le había enroscado en la mano y trataba de acercarse a su cuello para estrangularlo.

-Si le parece aburrido es por que usted no esta a la altura de esta clase joven Zabini-dijo tranquilamente el profesor-¿Por qué los pongo a hacer este tipo de cosas?-pregunto el profesor Pralad a toda la clase- la razón de hacerles meditar es para que puedan entrar de lleno a lo que serán los encantamiento insonoros, para poder llevarlos a cabo se requiere una mente fuerte y equilibrada y solo algo como la meditación los ayudara a llevar ese propósito

-Solo fingimos hacer lo que usted nos dice-comento burlonamente Zabini

-¿Crees que sin ordenar y reafirmar esto-dijo señalando su propia sien- puedes hacer cualquier maldición?

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que quiera-dijo retadoramente

-Entonces creo que tal vez deberías de probarlo… todos, absolutamente todos, han logrado avanzar y me temo que tu eres el único que finges hacerlo- al decir eso Hermione se sonrojo enormemente-pero si en verdad quieres lanzar maldiciones entonces te daré la oportunidad de que lo hagas contra alguien que en verdad obedece en clase

El profesor Pralad índico con una seña a Zabini que se levantara y pasara al frente, con un movimiento de su varita movió su escritorio para hacer espacio y después examino a toda la clase para elegir a algún posible oponente para el Slitheryn, eligió a Zelin.

Ambos Slitheryn se pararon frente a frente delante de toda la clase, mientras que Zabini miraba con arrogancia a su contrincante Zelin mostraba un aspecto imperturbable. Toda la clase guardo un silencio incomodo por lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, no era normal que en los enfrentamientos fueran dos Slitheryn los contrincantes, era bien sabido por todos que si dos personas se enfrentaban en duelo en la clase de defensa debían de ser de casas rivales, o para ser mas específicos tenia que ser de Slitheryn contra Griffindor.

-En guardia-dijo el profesor Pralad, ambos Slitheryn eran desconocidos para la mayoría de todo Hogwarts pero ahora podrían ver de que eran capaces-saludo, empiecen

Después de una pequeña reverencia por parte de ambos empezó el duelo, Zabini lanzo el primer maleficio antes de haberse erguido del todo, Zelin esquivo el maleficio y lanzo un chorro de luz azul al pasto que crecía en la parte del piso en la que estaba parado Zabini, la verde hierba creció rápida y agresivamente haciendo que se enredara entre las piernas del Slitheryn, Zabini se tambaleo intentado quitarse el césped de sus piernas permitiendo así que Zelin le lanzara un chorro de luz verde, un hechizo confundidor, este le pego de lleno haciéndolo caer de espaldas, Zabini se levanto e intento cortar la hierba que trepaba por sus piernas pero en vez de lanzar el encantamiento para cortar hacia abajo alzo la mano hacía el techo claramente afectado por el maleficio de Zelin. Después de un momento de confusión Zabini logro cortar las enredaderas que lo aprisionaban y después lanzo un maleficio aturdidor pero fallo por mucho, Zelin se vio libre para lanzarle un maleficio que al pegarle en el pecho hizo que unas cadenas se enredaran por todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmovilizado por completo. Zabini miro con odio a Zelin.

-Parece sorprendente todo lo que puede lograr la meditación ¿No?-dijo el profesor Pralad caminando hacia la puerta haciendo que su túnica de color rojo sangre ondeara detrás de el, tal y como lo hacia Snape-no solo para hacer esos hechizos sirve la meditación sino para muchas mas cosas… pero la mas importante es que le ayudara a actuar correctamente en situación de extremo peligro y si no logran hacer algo tan simple como esto me temo que están en una clase muy poco apropiada para ustedes

Durante esta clase planeaba hacerles ver la importancia de todo esto pero como ya quedo claro se pueden retirar-dijo Parlad abriendo la puerta

-Profesor-hablo Zelin señalando a Zabini- ¿Lo libero?

-No veo por que no

En cuanto las cadenas desaparecieron Zabini se levanto rápidamente como si tratara de recuperar la dignidad que le había quitado el otro Slitheryn, fulmino con la mirada a Zelin y después se encamino hacia la puerta pero choco contra la pared cuando trato de salir, muchos alumnos rieron ante la escena, cuando Zabini cruzo la puerta los Slitheryn le siguieron demostrando a todos que el era su líder. Los tres Griffindor fueron los últimos en salir, o al menos eso pretendían ya que el profesor Pralad les hablo, o mas bien fue a Harry a quien llamo.

-Joven Potter-dijo sonriéndoles a los tres- ¿Podría venir un momento conmigo? por favor. A solas

Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione y después de que salieran Harry camino en dirección al profesor que con su varita acomodaba su escritorio y hacia que el césped del piso volviera a ser tan verde y resplandeciente como siempre.

-Siéntese, joven Potter-pidió amablemente el profesor Pralad mientras que se acomodaba tras de su escritorio

-¿Pasa algo, profesor?-pregunto Harry cortésmente

Ya sabías mas o menos lo que quería el profesor Pralad, como era el él que le daba las clases extras para comenzar a ser auror había tenido varios encuentros con el, la clase pasada le había pedido uno de los libros que le había dado la profesora McGonagall aquella vez en que había ido a Hogsmeade.

-¿Trajo el libro que le pedí?-pregunto Pralad

-Aquí esta-dijo Harry sacando el libro de mochila- pero no va servir de mucho, profesor, esta totalmente en blanco este libro

-Ya no, puede abrirlo, joven Potter-Harry miro extrañado al profesor pero este solo le sonrió de forma alentadora, abrió el libro y noto que asombrosamente las paginas amarillentas ahora mostraban una caligrafía muy antigua, y muy pequeña, que le costaba mucho leer- lamentablemente esta semana no voy a poder impartirte clases, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, así que quiero que leas el primer capitulo de este libro y para la siguiente clase me digas que te pareció ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, profesor ¿Puedo retirarme?

Harry salio del aula y se acerco a Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban frente a la puerta del comedor ambos interrogaron a Harry y les explico lo que habían hablado.

-Solo decirme que se cancelaría la clase que tenemos-dijo-¡Ah! E hizo que el libro se llenara de palabras extrañas

-¡Muéstramelo!-pidió Hermione-¡Vaya! Que cosa mas rara-dijo al ver la escritura del libro-esto es muy antiguo

Pero una duda mas grande de lo que significaría lo escrito dentro del libro que tenía Hermione en las manos había aparecido en su mente. Una duda que aun debía de estar borboteando en el ropero de Hermione.

-¿Y la poción?-pregunto Harry esperanzando

-Estará lista en…-dijo mientras que miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca-… dos horas

-¡Por fin!-exclamo Harry emocionado

-No te emociones, Harry, recuerda que esa poción es muy peligrosa-le dijo Hermione un poco preocupada

-Es mi única opción, a menos de quiera ir a pedirle a Snape que me haga un poco el mismo-respondió Harry

-Debemos de tener cuidado con esa poción-dijo Hermione-pero te la tendrás que tomar mañana, tarda otras horas en quedar listo para beberse

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos clase con Snape-dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa- últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor

Dentro del aula los calderos comenzaron a humear rápidamente, ese día Snape estaba especialmente enojado y no perdió ocasión de regañar a Zabini, tal y como lo hacía antes con Neville, cuando su caldero cambio de color después de que agregara patas de araña en vez de alas de murciélago a su poción.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?-pregunto Ron en susurro cuando Snape se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba Susan, Parvati y Ernie, que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a ambas chicas

-¿No lo saben?-pregunto Hermione

-Obviamente no-respondió Ron esforzándose por mantener baja las voz- por algo te lo estoy preguntando

-Van a venir los examinadores a ver como nos enseñan los profesores- dijo Hermione evitando que Harry le echara _agua de luz de luna_ a su poción y pasándole la botella correcta-alguien se quejo de un maestro con el consejo estudiantil, se ha hecho un lió enorme, hasta la profesora McGonagall esta tomando medidas para no quedar mal cuando vengan… Ginny me contó que a su amiga Maura le dejo una redacción de tres pergaminos y medio como castigo por convertir a su erizo en una serpiente en vez de en un ave. Mañana vienen los examinadores

-Y nos toca mañana con ella-dijo Ron alicaído

Harry desvió la mirada un tanto cansado por la clase y vio que Malfoy había terminado su poción mucho más rápido que todos los demás y como iba a dejar su frasco lleno de opción al escritorio de Snape, estos dos hablaron en voz baja para que nadie escuchara, Harry noto que Zabini se acercaba furtivamente para escuchar lo que hablaban pero en cuanto Snape lo noto se levanto furioso.

-¡¿Azul?!-rugió acercándose al caldero del chico- ¡¿Desde cuando esta poción es azul, Zabini¡Malfoy¡Retírate enseguida antes de que cambie de opinión!

Malfoy salio rápidamente mientras que Snape seguía riñendo con Zabini por el error de su poción. El resto de la clase no fue más agradable, en especial cuando Harry tuvo que entregar su poción, que no fue tan perfecta como la de Hermione. A la salida el joven mago se tuvo que despedir rápidamente de sus dos amigos ya que tenían su clase con Anyel Alucard esa noche, el profesor más raro y atemorizante que haya conocido antes, mientras que Hermione tenía que ir con Hagrid y Ron iría a su propia clase. A diferencia de la primera vez en que fue a la _asignatura sin nombre_ esta vez llego en quince minutos, tiempo justo ya que en cuanto entro al aula corriendo la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Justin y Neville le hicieron un lugar en la mesa en que ahora estaban sentados con una expresión de estar sumamente confundidos, era la primera vez que el aula parecía en verdad un aula de estudios; Cho, que estaba sentada en una mesa al otro lado del aula, se acerco a los tres muchachos en cuanto Harry se hubo sentado.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron?-pregunto aterrada

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Harry susurrando sin saber por que lo hacía

-Se quejaron de su forma de enseñar-informo la asiática- ¿Quien fue el que hablo?

Neville, Harry y Cho miraron a Justin de forma aprensiva, como si estuvieran viendo a alguien apunto de morir.

-No me miren a mi-se defendió pero al ver que Cho no cambiaba su expresión protesto ofendido- no he abierto la boca, después de lo que me dijiste no he hecho nada, no me metería con alguien como Alucard

-Espero que en verdad sea cierto-murmuro Cho viendo hacia la puerta por donde normalmente aparecía Alucard- el que haya hablado la va a pasar muy mal

Cho se retiro a su mesa en la que estaba acompañada con los demás alumnos de séptimo y se sentó de forma muy rígida.

-Parece que a Cho le afecta demasiado esta clase ¿No?-comento Neville- se ve bastante mal

-Hermione me dijo que alguien se había quejado de un profesor-dijo Harry de forma pensativa- por eso mañana van a venir los examinadores

-Debió de haber sido de Alucard de quien se quejaron-dijo Justin pero en cuanto noto que Neville y Harry lo miraban de forma acusatoria soltó un bufido- ¡No fui yo¡Es en serio! No quiero de enemigo a alguien como el profesor Alucard

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos saltaron por la impresión, Alucard entro al aula. Por lo que les había dicho Cho todos se imaginaban que estaría furioso pero la expresión de su rostro no mostraba ningún cambio aunque en cuanto Harry sintió la mirada del extraño profesor se sintió inexplicablemente asustado, los ojos de Alucard parecían emitir de forma mas evidente el brillo rojo de forma muy aterradora.

-Como habrán notado se ha tenido que hacer remodelaciones a mi aula-dijo con voz que no expresaba ni la mas mínima emoción- desafortunadamente no solo eso cambio, me temo que tendré que reorganizarlos de nuevo ya que a alguien se le ocurrió quejarse de mi manera de enseñar ¿No es así?

Alucard miro en dirección de la mesa de Harry y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, por un momento pensó que lo estaba mirando a el… sintió claramente como Justin se tensaba a un lado de el pero Alucard paso junto a ellos sin siquiera prestarles la mínima atención, el extraño profesor se detuvo a un lado de la mesa que estaba detrás de ellos. Era en donde estaban los dos Slitheryn.

-¡AH!-suspiro con un tono de nostalgia- que época aquella en yo me burlaba del profesor Binss, utilizaba el encantamiento graffiti para rayar toda el aula mientras que el leía sus libros y curaba el insomnio, era tan divertido

Los chicos de ahora, sin embargo, son tan pocos diestros a la hora de molestarnos a nosotros los profesores… hubiera entendido que trataran de derretirme la cara, o tal vez que mandaran a algunos de sus compañeros a Abú Dhabi-dijo y después poso sus manos en los hombros de ambos chicos- pero ustedes decidieron que mi manera de enseñar era… ¿Como dijeron? _Una muestra de la estupidez humana _algo que normalmente me parecería muy poco relevante… lo que en verdad me disgusto fue que tuvieran que mandar traer al consejo estudiantil y que también molesten a mis compañeros profesores…. Muy mala idea chicos. De pie todos y a la pared

No hubo ninguna protesta de nadie, Harry vio claramente como Cho corría para ser la primera en obedecer la orden, en cuanto todos se hubieron pegado lo mas posible a la pared, Cho parecía querer fundirse a la fría pared, Alucard hizo explotar las mesas, los pedazos y las astillas flotaron en el aire y depuse todas volvieron a juntarse formando cuatro grandes mesas.

-El primer cambio será separarlos por especialidad, algunos estarán mas que contentos por este cambio- Justin tembló al escucharlo- sepárense por Auror, Inefable, Medicina, elaboradores de pociones… Las personas que tienen la misma especialidad de Longbotton entraran en medicina… ustedes, mis dos nuevos amigos, estarán conmigo el resto del tiempo que estén en Hogwarts

Todos se fueron agrupando de acuerdo a su especialidad, pronto Harry se vio acompañado de algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf y Griffindor. El profesor Alucard le dejo una actividad diferente a cada mesa y después se sentó tras su escritorio, junto a el estaban los dos Slitheryn que trabajarían con el los dos años que les quedaban en el colegio. El profesor Alucard le puso a Harry y a sus compañeros aspirantes para Auror un laberinto en miniatura en la mesa en donde rondaban pequeñas miniaturas de diversas criaturas tenebrosas y personas encapuchadas, Alucard les dio un pequeño muñeco a cada uno de ellos para que los representara en el laberinto y siguiera sus ordenes, el objetivo era enseñarles lo que sería un verdadero duelo, lejos de lo que podría ser un juego de niños fue una prueba bastante difícil ya que si su muñeco recibía un ataque ellos mismos sentían el dolor.

Justin y sus compañeros se vieron obligados a leer un libro bastante grande lleno de runas muy extrañas que tenían que traducir mientras que Neville y toda su mesa tuvieron que cortar algunos frutos de una plantas muy raras que les dio Alucard e hicieron con ellos una poción que debía curar una gran cantidad de heridas. Para el final de clase todos salieron bastante animados, y aliviados, de que Alucard no tomara represalias contra ellos. Los dos Slitheryn tenían cara de un agotamiento total cuando se libraron de la compañía del profesor.

-Potter, ven un momento por favor- pidió Alucard en cuanto Harry se levanto de su mesa

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio del profesor tal y como lo había hecho con el profesor Pralad pero a diferencia de él no le hablo en seguida, Alucard se tomo su tiempo viendo su medallón verde y después de un rato de estarlo examinándolo se lo quito y lo poso en el escritorio, Harry lo observo también como si esperara que hiciera algo, después de un rato Alucard apunto con su varita al medallón y comenzó a recitar un cántico en un lenguaje que nuca había escuchado, después de unos segundos el medallón comenzó a brillar e inmediatamente se desvaneció. Alucard de pronto poso su mirada en Harry con una expresión que le hizo pensar al joven mago que se había olvidado de su presencia.

-¡Potter!-exclamo en un tono que hizo que Harry tomara más en serio su sospecha- que bueno que eres paciente

-En que puedo ayudarle, profesor

-No en mucho, en realidad soy yo el que tengo que ayudarte-dijo sonriéndole de forma muy aterrorizadora, Harry nunca había estado tan cerca del profesor y en verdad no le agradaba estar a esa distancia- tengo entendido que Minerva McGonagall te entrego unos libros muy… especiales. Para la próxima clase tienes que traer uno conmigo

-¿Cual de ellos, profesor?

-Te lo harán saber después, puedes retirarte

-Pero… están en blanco-dijo en tono dubitativo-al menos dos de ellos

-¿Ya te revelaron la escritura de uno?-pregunto el profesor, Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-¿Quién fue?

-¿El profesor Pralad, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-contesto

-¿Pralad?-pregunto interesado Alucard-¿Esta dando clases aquí?-Harry volvió a asentir-¿Desde cuando es profesor aquí?

-Inicio este curso-Alucard puso una mirada de interés pero no dijo nada mas-¿Es todo?

-Supongo, a menos que quieras quedarte a hacerme compañía

Harry salio confundido, le había parecido que Alucard quería saber acerca del profesor Pralad, al recordar a Pralad se pregunto si otro de los libros habría revelado su escritura… tal vez sería el que Alucard le había pedido, sin embargo después de un rato de seguir pensando en eso pensó que no valía la pena quedarse en ese frió pasillo pensando en tonterías, ya se preocuparía de ello en la sala común, se arropo mas en su capa y se encamino hacía la salida, en verdad ese lugar se veía mucho mas aterrador de noche. Después de un rato de estar caminando se dio cuenta que la escalera que utilizaba para regresar lo había llevado a otro lugar que el nunca solía visitar, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en que lugar estaba ni como podría regresar y fastidiado comenzó a caminar sin rumbo deseando llegar a la sala común antes del día siguiente. Después de estar caminando unos minutos Harry capto unos suaves ruidos de pisadas, volteo a alarmado a ver de donde venían esos extraños pasos, no quería tener que encontrarse con aquel perro de nuevo, pero después de un rato apareció frente de el Luna Lovegood montada en un Thestral, unos animales algo feos que solo podían ver las personas que habían visto una muerte, esta le sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando verle.

-¡Harry! Que excelente sorpresa-exclamo Luna que en ese momento le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas al Thestral- ¿Vez, _Testy_? Te dije que sí estaría por aquí

-¿_Testy_?-pregunto Harry aliviado de ver una cara conocida por ahí

-Si, es mi Thestral preferido-dijo Luna haciendo que el Thestral caminara hacía el- aunque _Garabato_ es un poco mas adorable que _Testy_, pero es muy presumido ¿Qué haces por acá? Ya es tarde, sube, en este momento me dirigía al comedor tengo una hambre tremenda

-¿No me estabas buscando?-pregunto Harry

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Luna ayudándolo a subir al Thestral-sabía que andaba por aquí por una buena razón, ya que estas haya atrás ¿Podrías buscar un rollo de pergamino en mi mochila con el sello del colegio? Me pidieron que te lo diera y llevo horas buscándote-Harry saco de la mochila de la Ravenclaw un sucio y muy arrugado rollo de pergamino- sujétate por que a _Testy_ le gusta correr en los pasillos

Harry se asió fuertemente a la cintura de Luna y de pronto sintió como el Thestral daba un enorme salto y después comenzaba a correr rápidamente, era lo mas rápido que Harry había experimentado en toda su vida, se aventuro a mirar al suelo y se vio volando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, trato de imaginarse como verían aquella escena las personas que no pudieran ver a los Thestral, no podía imaginarse a ellos dos flotando rápidamente por los pasillos pero aun así la idea se le hizo muy graciosa.

-¿Quién me manda el pergamino Luna?-pregunto Harry sintiendo frió el viento que hacia en el corredor

-Ni idea-respondió Luna aparentemente contenta por poder volar en Thestral-solo recuerdo que alguien me lo dio para ti

Llegaron a gran salón y bajaron del Thestral, Luna le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hocico a "Testy" y este salio volando hacía el bosque prohibido, Luna lo despedía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y agitando su mano en el aire.

-No se que hubiera hecho si no me hubieras encontrado, gracias Luna-dijo Harry sinceramente- no se como fui a llegar ahí

-En las noches esos pasillos cambian de dirección, como las escaleras, y mas cuando estas solo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No hay muchas cosas que desconozca de este castillo-dijo Luna con suficiencia-en especial sobre lo que sucede en las noches

Harry se imagino que Luna tal vez haría pequeñas incursiones nocturnas para buscar muchas de sus criaturas extrañas.

-Será mejor que regresemos a nuestras salas comunes, creo que ya no debemos estar aquí-dijo Harry y comenzaron a caminar- apropósito ¿Quién es _Garabato_?

-Otro Thestral-dijo mientras se adelantaba un poco y daba saltitos agitando los brazos como si quisiera volar-es el mas precioso que hay pero es muy presumido, le gusta atraer la atención… y la comida

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por lo vacíos pasillos platicando tranquilamente hasta que de pronto un fuerte ruido los hizo detenerse en seco, pronto ese ruido se volvió en un murmullo.

-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto Harry recordando la cosa que los había estado persiguiendo en vacaciones

-Esta cerca, hay que echar un vistazo-dijo Luna

Los dos siguieron aquel extraño ruido, tuvieron que regresar unos cuantos pasillos atrás para encontrar el origen de esos ruidos, Luna comenzó a caminar más y más rápido hasta que por fin estuvieron encontraron el origen del sonido. Después, al llegar a un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, vieron una escena muy extraña: Malfoy estaba tendido en el suelo forcejeando por liberarse de Crabe que lo mantenía en el suelo aplastándolo con sus rodillas para evitar que se parara, trataba de alcanzar su varita que estaba tirada a unos centímetros de sus manos sin posibilidad de alcanzarla, Goyle aplastaba al pequeño Eliel contra la pared y al igual que su hermano forcejeaba para liberarse. Un fino hilo de sangre corría por su labio.

-Espere largo tiempo para este momento, Malfoy- Harry en ese momento noto que también estaba Zabini y que veía con la varita encendida como los hermanos Malfoy trataban de liberarse de sus opresores-siempre con Snape cuidándote pero debiste de haber sabido que no estaría siempre contigo

-Maldito… cobarde- gruño Malfoy desde el piso-deja… a… Eliel… fuera de esto

-¿Y por que lo haría si puedo tener a ambos?-pregunto burlonamente Zabini

Eliel desde el lugar donde estaba atrapado por Goyle desvió la mirada y noto la presencia de Harry y Luna, con ojos suplicantes les miro a ambos y con una voz llorosa suplico ayuda.

-Ayuda…-suplico en un leve murmullo que Zabini no presto atención- Ayuda a… Draco

La Ravenclaw dio un paso adelante revelando así su presencia a los Slitheryn.

-Déjalo en paz-Harry escucho como Luna hablaba con una voz llena de autoridad, una que Harry nunca había escuchado en ella

Luna dio otro paso adelante y fue cuando Zabini se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

-¿Lovegood¿Potter?- Zabini miro desconcertado a los recién llegados y luego cambio su expresión a una de arrogancia-esto si que es una sorpresa

-También para mí lo es… ¿Quien demonios eres tú¿Un recién llegado?-dijo Luna recuperando su tono de voz de siempre

-Soy Zabini, Blaise Zabini-dijo con molestia- Me gustaría encargarme de todos ustedes pero por hoy me conformare con los Malfoy ¡Váyanse!

-Ayuden…a Draco… por favor-suplico de nuevo Eliel

-Déjalos en paz Zabini-dijo Harry avanzado también y sin creer que estaba defendiendo a un Malfoy

-Ya que me lo pides tan amablemente… _¡Impacto!_-Zabini lanzo el maleficio

El maleficio fue directo a Harry pero este lo esquivo por muy poco y saco su varita lo mas rápido posible pero Zabini ya había lanzado otro mas que habría pegado directamente en el joven mago de no ser por que Luna invoco un_ Protego_ para cubrirlos a ambos; Harry ataco lanzándole un _Expelliarmo _pero Zabini lo repelió con un movimiento casi perezoso de su varita, el Slitheryn volvió atacar lanzándole un chorro de luz púrpura que pego en el hombro de Harry haciendo que este sintiera un tremendo golpe recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, aun así levanto de nuevo su varia y ataco de nuevo con un _Desmaius_ que no pego contra Zabini pero si a Goyle dejando libre a Eliel Malfoy.

-_Electrus_-exclamo Zabini

Luna se puso frente a Harry y convoco otro _Protego_ pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el maleficio de Zabini, el _Protego _se rompió con el sonido de cristal quebrándose y el maleficio pego directamente en Luna haciéndola retroceder, Harry la sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Zabini lanzo de nuevo el chorro de luz morado y Harry lo detuvo con otro maleficio sin embargo Zabini ya había conjurado otro maleficio y otro y otro, Harry apenas y podía repeler los ataques de Zabini ya que seguía herido, además de que seguía sosteniendo a Luna que aun estaba afectada por el maleficio del Slitheryn. Zabini lanzo un maleficio plateado que Harry no pudo detener y le dio en el otro hombro dejándole un profundo corte, era impresionante la forma en que atacaba el Slitheryn, no se parecía en nada al duelo que había tenido unas horas antes en clase de defensa, era mas hábil y poderoso.

-¿Qué paso Potter?-dijo Zabini burlonamente dándose un respiro- acaso soy demasiado para el _elegido_ eres un fraude al igual que este asqueroso traidor a la sangre-Malfoy aun seguía debajo de Crabe- creo que mereces un escarmiento _¡Crucio!_

Luna levanto su varita rápidamente e hizo que una de las armaduras que habían en el pasillo volara hacia ellos protegiéndolos de la maldición imperdonable, la armadura se quebró el impacto de la maldición, la impresión hizo que Zabini se descuidara lo que le dio la oportunidad a Harry de atacar y lanzar su _Expelliarmo_ desarmando así al Slitheryn; Luna temblorosa apunto con su varita a Zabini y después Harry la imito.

-¿Qué vas a hacer¿Torturarme?-dijo Zabini sin perder su sonrisa- no tienes la agallas

-No es necesario torturarte-dijo Luna apartándose de Harry con dificultad- hay un maleficio que me encantaría utilizar contigo… te deformara tanto que desearas haber recibido un _Cruciatus_

-Lárgate antes de que decidamos seguir con el duelo-ordeno Harry

Zabini les miro con odio puro, parecías estar pensando en algo extremadamente difícil.

-Esto no a terminado, Potter, Lovegood-dijo zabini- vámonos, Crabbe, despierta a ese idiota

Zabini levanto su varita y se marcho seguido de Crabe llevando consigo, casi arrastrando, a Goyle. Luna adolorida y respirando con un poco de dificultad se recargo en la pared para evitar caer de nuevo, Harry se acerco a ella para ayudarla pero esta negó con la cabeza y señalo a ambos Malfoy.

-Ellos necesitan mas ayuda- susurro- ayúdalos, yo estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-Claro-le sonrió tranquilizadoramente-estoy perfecta

Harry se acerco a los dos Slitheryn heridos con una sensación de desconfianza, después de todo Draco Malfoy era su enemigo desde que había llegado a Hogwarts; Eliel estaba arrodillado junto a su hermano Draco para ayudarlo a pararse, el Griffindor se acerco a ellos y trato de ayudarlos, Draco Malfoy trato de ignorarlo y Eliel le miro con un poco de miedo. Harry se inclino para ayudar a Draco a levantarse pero este hizo un movimiento brusco para que no lo tocara, Eliel le puso una mano en el hombro y este finalmente dejo que le ayudara levantarse, una mueca de desesperanza apareció en su rostro.

-Debemos llevarlos con madame Pomfrey-dijo Harry al notar que ambos Malfoy estaban heridos

-No-respondió Malfoy-con… el profesor Snape-pidió el Slitheryn- lleven a Eliel… con el profesor Snape

-Yo llevare a Eliel-dijo Luna acercándose a ellos- tu lleva a su hermano

-¿Estas loca?-dijo Harry- apenas puedes estar de pie

-¿Y que quieres hacer? no podemos dejarlos aquí-gruño Luna dejando a un lado su peculiar personalidad

-Llevare a Malfoy y luego regresare por su hermano y después por ti

-¿Tres viajes?-se burlo Luna- tu tampoco saliste tan bien librado

-Lleven a eliel… con el profesor… Snape-ordeno malfoy

-¿Puedes caminar pequeño?-le pregunto Luna al pequeño Malfoy y este afirmo sin dejar de mirar al suelo- vayamos todos entonces

Los mas heridos en batalla habían sido Luna y Draco Malfoy, Luna que aun seguía afectada por el _electrus_ de Zabini tuvo que recargarse sobre Eliel para poder caminar, para el pesar de Malfoy también el tuvo que hacer lo mismo sobre Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Malfoy?-pregunto el joven mago tratando de averiguar algo de lo que había sucedido antes de llegar con Snape

-No es de tu incumbencia, Potter-dijo tajantemente Malfoy

-Esta bien, solo creí que ya que te habíamos ayudado podrías decirnos por que alguien de tu casa propia casa te ataco

-Llévame con el profesor Snape, solo haz eso

Después de varios minutos caminando llegaron frente al despacho de Snape, Harry toco a la puerta con cuidado de no lastimar mas a Malfoy, la puerta se abrió de inmediato y se asomo la cetrina cara del jefe de la casa de Slitheryn, esta paso la mirada a los cuatro y se detuvo especialmente en Eliel.

-¡Potter!-exclamo saliendo totalmente de su despacho- ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-Fue Zabini, Profesor-intervino Eliel rápidamente

-¿Zabini?-pregunto anonado Snape- ¿Es cierto eso Draco?

-Si- dijo de forma forzada y sin ver a nadie en especial avergonzado de tener que apoyarse sobre Harry para poder mantenerse en pie- veníamos hacia acá y el nos ataco… con Crabe y Goyle

Snape miro a los cuatro como si estuviera buscando algún error en la historia.

-Ven, entra, Eliel-dijo Snape aceptando la historia como verdad, ayudo a Draco a pasar y luego miro amenazadoramente a Harry- ninguna palabra de esto, Potter

-El… el también resulto herido, profesor-dijo Draco sin atreverse a ver a nadie- los dos nos ayudaron

Snape miro a Draco con sorpresa y después a Harry examinándolo esperando encontrar una posible mentira, metió una mano al bolsillo de su túnica y saco una botella llena de una poción transparente, se la dio a Harry y luego miro a Luna.

-Tómense eso, los ayudara, con un trago bastara-dijo Snape con voz forzada- cinco puntos a cada uno- y sin decir nada mas cerró la puerta

El silencio regreso al oscuro pasillo, ninguno de los dos hablo durante un rato asombrados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Soy yo o es que entramos a una extraña dimensión alterna en donde Snape nos dio un premio-dijo Luna asombrada

-Creo que eso hizo-dijo Harry igual de sorprendido y sin poder decir mas

-¡No inventes! Y luego dicen que soy yo la loca-rió Luna olvidando que habían sido atacados por, hasta ese momento, un Slitheryn desconocido- mejor vámonos antes de que se le pase a Snape ese lapso de bondad

Harry y Luna regresaron por donde vinieron y se dirigieron a su sala común, Luna tomo primero de la poción de Snape, sin saber por que Harry esperaba que Luna hiciera un gesto de repulsión al probarla pero no fue así… es mas parecía que le había gustado enormemente el sabor, y luego se la dio a Harry, cuando le dio un trago el chico se asombro de que Snape pudiera haber hecho algo tan sabroso como eso. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para irse a sus respectivas salas Harry le recordó lo que les había dicho el profesor de pociones.

-Ya creen que estoy loca-dijo sonriendo- si digo esto lo mas seguro es que me manden a San Mungo, hasta mañana

Harry regreso a su sala común y allí encontró a Ron y a Hermione, ambos se levantaron asustados al ver el estado en que se encontraba, a pesar de que la poción de Snape le había curado la mayor parte de las heridas aun lucia como si lo hubiera atropellado un hipogrifo, los tres subieron al dormitorio de los chicos y después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca que los pudiera escuchar les contó, desobedeciendo así a Snape, acerca de lo sucedido con Malfoy. Cuando termino la historia Hermione lucía un poco asustada aunque después de unos segundos Harry juraría que más bien parecía muy interesada en lo sucedido, Ron parecía estar completamente asqueado.

-¿Y lo ayudaste?-pregunto sorprendido Ron- pero si es Malfoy, se lo merecía

-No digas eso Ron-gruño Hermione que tenía el entrecejo fruncido como cuando trataba de descifrar un enigma tremendamente difícil- sabía que algo raro pasaba pero nunca pensé que fuera algo así

-Y vaya que lo es… Crabe y Goyle atacando a Malfoy- Ron se rió- estoy seguro que ahora se arrepiente de haberlos hecho sus amigos

-Algo malo pasa-murmuro Hermione

-Es lo que me temo-dijo Harry igual de preocupado- si ni siquiera Malfoy esta seguro aquí nadie lo estará… Hermione creo que debemos hacer algo de inmediato

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Ron- tan solo atacaron a Malfoy, eso es a lo que yo llamo justicia

-Tal vez debamos reabrir el ED-sugirió Harry- Si un Slitheryn ataco a Malfoy quien sabe que podría pasarle a alguien más

-¡Espera¡Espera!-grito Ron-¿Por que haces tanto escándalo con esto? Esta bien, digamos que estoy de acuerdo que sea algo malo lo que le paso a Malfoy pero ¿Quién dice que eso volverá a pasar?

-Zabini dijo que Snape había estado cuidando de Malfoy todo ese tiempo-respondió Harry como si eso explicara todo

-Muy bien ¿Pero eso en que nos concierno a nosotros?-pregunto Ron cada vez mas exasperado-el ED se hizo para protegernos cuando estaba Umbridge, ahora tenemos a un maestro que, aunque parece una farsa, es un maestro que parece que nos enseñara bien

-A nosotros, Ron-dijo Hermione- ¿Y que hay de los más pequeños?

-¡Le podemos decir a un profesor lo que pasa!-exclamo el pelirrojo-no entiendo por que tanto barullo

-¡Y yo no entiendo por que te comportas así!-grito Hermione

-¡Solo fue Malfoy! No hay nada de que preocuparse

-¿Y si atacaran a Ginny?-pregunto Harry de pronto, Ron se quedo callado de pronto sin saber que hacer

-Ginny sabe cuidarse ella sola-respondió no muy seguro-lo vimos en el ministerio ¿No?

-Pero hay mas personas que no-dijo Hermione-los Slitheryn tiene el beneficio del ataque sorpresa, los maestros no pueden estar vigilándolos todo el tiempo

Ron se metió en su cama y completamente molesto cerró las cortinas, después de unos segundos hablo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad aunque ambos, que habían sido sus amigos poco mas de seis años, sabían que aun estaba enojado.

-Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran-acepto-pero solo si uno de los nuestros sale lastimado, no puedo creer que hayan llegado a esa conclusión solo por que alguien le dio una palmaditas a Malfoy… ¡Están exagerando!

-No le hagas caso, Harry, fue algo en verdad noble haber ayudado a Malfoy-dijo Hermione y después agrego en un tono mas grave-creo que si vamos a tener que reabrir el ED

-No creo que tardemos mucho en hacerlo-dijo Harry con voz cansada

Harry despertó dando bocanadas de aire y sintiendo un enorme frió por todo su cuerpo, había tenido una pesadilla… una muy fea, había alguien herido, y otra persona acercándose al castillo, alguien malo. Se paso una mano por la frente sudorosa y cerro los ojos tratando de recordar como había sido el sueño exactamente pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible recordarlo, miro a su alrededor y noto que ya no había nadie mas en el dormitorio.

-Venia a despertarte en este momento- escucho la voz de Ron detrás de el, ya estaba vestido y sostenía en una mano un tarro con zumo de calabaza, no mostraba señas del enojo de la noche pasada, se fue a sentar junto a Harry- toma, Hermione le hecho mas de esa poción que te dio Snape ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo tuve una pesadilla-bebió del tarro y sintió como si nuevas energías llegaran a su cuerpo- estaré bien

-No serán nuevas visiones con Quien-tu- sabes ¿O si?-dijo Ron un tanto temeroso

-Creo que no, hace mucho que ya no las tengo

Después de cambiarse los dos bajaron a la sala común donde Hermione ya los esperaba con un frasco lleno de una cosa blancuzca, era la poción que la chica le había estado haciendo desde que había estado en la enfermería durante las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron mas temprano? Ahora vamos un poco tarde para ir a transformaciones-objeto Harry

-Ayer tuviste un duelo con ese Zabini-se defendió Hermione con una extraña sonrisa en la cara y le entrego el frasco- solo te dejamos descansar, toma, es la poción para recordar

-Genial-dijo no con muchos ánimos

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hermione

-Hoy tenemos transformaciones y también vienen los examinadores- será una mañana pésima

-Te pasa algo mas-aseguro Hermione

-Déjalo en paz, Hermione-gruño Ron-vallamos a desayunar, si es que nos vamos a enfrentar a una McGonagall maniática prefiero hacerlo con algo en el estomago

-¿No vas tomártela?-pregunto Hermione cuando llegaron al comedor- tarde mucho tiempo en hacerla para que solo la estés admirando

-Si, claro… solo que ahora no se si quiera recordar… eso si la hiciste bien

-No te quejes, Harry, Hermione se tardo mucho en hacerla-dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ellos- ¿Han visto a Luna? La ultima vez que la vi estaba persiguiendo ardillas en el bosque prohibido, estoy preocupada ¿Qué tal si se peleo con uno de los tentáculos de el calamar gigante?

-No te preocupes-dijo Ron acercándose un pastel de riñones- a de estar buscando sus nargles o esos snor-no se que- de cuernos torcidos

-¡Me refiero a la Luna mascota de Harry!-gruño Ginny ofendida

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-se burlo Ron

En ese momento sin proponérselo, Harry, abrió la botella y se bebió toda la poción de un solo sorbo, tanto Ron como Ginny lo miraron horrorizados, Hermione lo vio con detenimiento como si esperara que le salieran tentáculos por las orejas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hermione en un susurro

-¿Por qué ponen esa cara? Creí que querían que me la tomara

-Bueno, si, pero deberías haberte preparado mentalmente-dijo Ron viéndolo con desconfianza- ¿Ya recordaste lo que paso en Privet Drive?

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que desayune ayer-dijo cerrando los ojos para sentir algún posible efecto-si comienzo a comportarme como Neville arrójenme por las escaleras… será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde con McGonagall

Harry tomo un poco del pastel de Ron pero en cuanto lo metió en su boca sintió un dolor tremendo en toda la cabeza, era como si cada neurona de su cerebro hubiera crecido al menos mil veces su propio tamaño y de inmediato se le vino a la mente la primera vez que vio a la tía Marge, cuando Hagrid le informo que era un mago, vio claramente a Riddley desvanecer en miles de pedazos cuando el, Harry, enterró el colmillo del basilisco en las paginas del diario, y muchas cosas mas pero lo mas raro era que recordaba perfectamente todas las cosas que había a su alrededor, como si estuviera viendo un fotografía.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-pregunto Ginny preocupada

-Ese Duddley-murmuro molesto Harry sobándose la cicatriz- el fue quien me robo el dinero de mi almuerzo cuando invite a Alison Ross a comer

-¿Qué dices?

-Que la poción funciono perfectamente-dijo sonriendo-recuerdo perfectamente la mayor parte de mi vida

-¿Y que paso cuando te atacaron en tu casa?-pregunto Ron conteniendo el aliento emocionado

Harry cerro los ojos para intentar recordar aquella noche en Privet Drive, el recuerdo estaba ahí, borroso, pero ahí estaba; se vio a si mismo durmiendo en su habitación, también escucho un extraño cántico, vio oscuridad y después a un hombre apareciéndose en medio de la habitación, vio el duelo que se había llevado a cabo, el ojo rojo debajo de su cama, y después a la persona que lo había atacado… pero no le veía bien, parecía distorsionado…. El que le había modificado la memoria había tenido un gran éxito. La poción no había funcionado del todo.

-Recuerdo todo en general pero… nada del atacante-suspiro decepcionado-aunque si hay algo que vi con claridad ¿Me prestan una pluma y un pergamino?

Ginny le dio lo necesario y después de un momento Harry les mostró el dibujo exacto del ojo de debajo de su cama.

-¿Estas seguro que es este?-interrogo Hermione y después de que Harry asintiera con la cabeza esta lanzo un suspiro-lo reconozco, es un sortilegio muy antiguo… pero no es mal de ojo como tu creías

-¿Entonces que es?-pregunto Ron

-Es un encantamiento protector

-¿Protector?-pregunto Ginny-¿Por qué alguien que te ataca se preocupa por ponerte algo así debajo de la cama

-No sabemos si eso estaba ahí desde antes-comento Hermione-tal vez deberías de decírselo a Dumbledore, el podría tener la respuesta de esto

-Si… tal vez lo haga… después-murmuro cerrando de nuevo los ojos y de pronto a su mente llego otro pedazo de memoria que había sido borrado de su memoria durante su estadía en Privet Drive-también estuve que la señora Figg… su mascota si que era muy rara-murmuro el muchacho para si mismo

-¿Y ahora que harán?-pregunto Ginny sin hacer caso a lo que decía Harry

-En este preciso momento… ir a transformaciones-dijo Harry con un suspiro y levantándose- McGonagall no reñirá si llegamos tarde

Llegaron justo a tiempo y, tal y como lo había predicho, la profesora mostraba un brillo extraño en los ojos que nunca antes habían visto, al fondo del salón se encontraba una persona de las mas viejas que hubiera visto cualquiera, era el hombre que les había examinado cuando hicieron el TIMO de defensa contra las artes oscuras, este saludo a Harry al reconocerle. La profesora McGonagall dio una breve explicación sobre la lección de ese día, transmutación de especie a especie, y después les dio a cada uno una salamandra para hacer el ejercicio.

-El hecho, resumiéndolo todo, es convertir esta especie anfibia a un mamífero-dijo estrictamente y después cada uno comenzó a tratar de convertir su salamandra

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo Ron cuando al lanzar su encantamiento en la criatura su salamandra en vez de transformarse en un hurón este de pronto se convirtió en manzana

-Vamos, Ron, no es tan difícil- dijo Harry y después de conjurar el encantamiento la salamandra se lleno de un pelo marrón y dio un chillido cuando termino de transformarse en hurón

-¡Magnifico!- exclamo el examinador cuando se acerco a Harry a ver el perfecto espécimen que estaba en su regazo- no necesito ver mas, Minerva, se nota que eres una excelente educadora… siempre te lo dije cuando estuviste en el colegio

-Gracias-dijo más tranquila la profesora McGonagall-Potter y Granger siempre han sido los más sobresalientes de mi clase

-¿Me quieres hacer quedar mal?-pregunto Ron molesto cuando se alejaron ambos adultos- solo lo lograste por el efecto de la poción

-La poción solo hace recordar cosas, no da mas habilidad mágica-dijo Hermione volviendo a la normalidad su salamandra

-Creo que me podrías hacer una a mi cuando tengamos los exámenes-Ron apunto a su manzana con la varita y después de conjurar el encantamiento la manzana se vio convertida en una piña- creo que nunca podré con esto

-¿Qué mas podemos hacer para que recuerde lo que paso?-pregunto Harry bajando un poco la voz

-Necesitamos una poción mas fuerte-dijo Hermione ayudando a Ron a regresar a su salamandra a su forma normal- ya que en este momento sigue sirviendo la poción ¿Recuerdas alguna que nos pueda ayudar? Algo que haya dicho Snape en clases

-No creo que Snape no las de amablemente-comento Harry

-¡Solo hazlo!

Harry cerro los ojos esforzándose por recordar algo que le haya enseñado Snape sobre pociones para recordar, no les había enseñado ninguna aun pero si recordaba que en una clase de hacía dos años les había hablado del tema y también recordaba haber visto una en su despacho, una poción verde en un pequeño frasco, Hermione, el y Ron discutieron sobre como llegar a ella. Ron insistía que trataran de hacerla mientras que Hermione y Harry estaban seguros de poder sustraerla con éxito.

-Hagámoslo cuando termine esta clase-dijo Hermione con seguridad

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos chicos asustados

-Hermione, yo decía que lo intentáramos con un plan hecho-dijo Harry inquieto- podría atraparnos Snape

-Pero sí tenemos un plan- dijo Hermione- estarán examinando todo el día a Snape como lo han hecho con McGonagall, estará distraído y en su salón todo el día, no habrá mejor oportunidad que esta

-Harry dijo un plan-susurro Ron inquieto- lo que tu estas sugiriendo es un suicidio

-Yo lo haré-dijo molesta Hermione- ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?-nadie alzo la mano- entonces iré yo sola

-No sabes como es la poción-dijo Harry- esta bien iré yo

-Tu, Ron, harás guardia para que nadie se acerque al despacho de Snape… puedes pedirle ayuda a Ginny y a Luna y hasta a la otra Luna

-Esta bien pero si los atrapan diré que tengo una gran demencia-dijo Ron para deslindar responsabilidades

Al terminar transformaciones salieron corriendo en dirección al despacho de Snape y ambos chicos, Harry y Hermione, se introdujeron en el, antes habían tenido que verificar que no hubiera ningún tipo de maldición en la puerta, por suerte parecía que con las prisas por los examinadores Snape había olvidado proteger su despacho, mientras tanto Ron se había puesto en un lugar perfecto para vigilar que nadie pasara cerca, en ese momento pasaron Ginny y Luna cerca del pasillo y el pelirrojo les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Aquel despacho no era lo que Harry llamaría el lugar mas acogedor del mundo, seguían estando aquellas extrañas criaturas en los frascos con líquidos verdosos y pegajosos, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a un armario cercano y abrieron la puerta, dentro habían miles y miles de frascos de pociones, la mayoría desconocidas, hubiera sido imposible para ambos encontrar la poción indicada pero con la ayuda de la poción de Hermione Harry no tuvo problema para encontrar el frasco.

-¿Seguro que es esa?-pregunto Hermione

-Si, larguémonos de aquí

Justo cuando estaban por salir se escucho afuera una tremenda explosión, cuando salieron notaron que en todo el pasillo había una enorme cantidad humo de horrible hedor, Ron o quien sea que haya tratado de ahuyentar a las personas habían decidido que, tal vez, lanzar una bomba de olor era la mejor opción.

-¡Juro que matare a Ron en cuanto lo vea!-exclamo Hermione ante el ruido de la explosión y de la gente tratando de alejarse

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-escucharon a Snape gritar furioso

Sin poder ver nada Harry no supo que hacer para escapar de aquel tremendo lió, Hermione jalo del brazo a Harry y lo ayudo a meterse juntos a un armario de escobas que estaba a un lado del despacho de Snape.

-Les dije que lo distrajeran-protesto Hermione en un susurro- no que lo atrajeran a nosotros

Escucharon atentos con la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de averiguar que pasaba afuera, no se escuchaba la gran cosa pero si de algo estaban seguros es que Snape se había dado cuenta que alguien había estado revisando su despacho, Harry soltó un breve quejido ya que como Hermione le había jalado este no había podido cerrar la puerta del despacho. Snape rugió al descubrir la evidencia en su despacho.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Hermione?-pregunto Harry asustado

Hermione miro a Harry con un gesto de incomodidad, parecía estar decidiéndose a hacer algo muy malo o vergonzoso, o tal vez las dos cosas.

-Harry-dijo Hermione en un susurro- lo mas seguro es que Snape nos encuentre…. Estamos justo a un lado de su despacho

-¿Tienes una idea de que hacer?-pregunto Harry bastante asustado

Hermione hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Somos amigos verdad, Harry?-dijo Hermione con un leve sonrojado en sus mejillas, afuera se escuchaba un escándalo cada vez mas grande- sabes que esto no significa mucho, o mas bien nada

-¿De que hablas?

-Solo es…. para librarnos de esto

-Cálmate, Severus-se escucho la voz de una persona mayor

-Siento que haya tenido que ver esto, señor-dijo Snape con una voz monótona que daba mas miedo que nunca- alguien debió de haberse introducido en el momento en que exploto todo

-No tienes que disculparte, Severus, te conozco desde que eras un pequeñuelo…. te conozco muy bien y se que ahora estas muy enojado, adelante, déjalo salir

-¡Les digo que yo no fui!- se escucho la voz de Ron y unos insultos que debían de ser de Ginny

-De una vez por todas Zabini, déjalos ir-dijo Snape-¿No es así, señor?

-Los niños siempre serán niños, severus, es lo que siempre he dicho… total, la juventud no dura para siempre

Un quejido que era de Zabini se escucho y después se abrió la puerta de para en par, Harry sintió como alguien lo empujaba a la pared del armario y después hacían una leve presión en los labios, tardo en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que entraba con la puerta abierta pero cuando lo hizo deseo que cerraran de nuevo el armario, Hermione en un desesperado deseo de pasar inadvertidos en las sospechas de quien había sido la persona que habían invadido el despacho trato de crear una escena muy embarazosa besándolo. Harry al mirar de reojo a la puerta vio a Snape, a un hombre que debía de ser uno de los examinadores, a Ron, Ginny y Blaise Zabini.

-Así que el señor Potter sigue rompiendo reglas-dijo Snape con voz desdeñosa- creo que sigues gozando con exhibirte ¿No?

-Lo siento- murmuro Hermione completamente roja y después salio inmediatamente del armario

-¡Ha! Que hermosa es la juventud ¿No?-dijo de nuevo el examinador- los jóvenes siempre serán jóvenes ¿No, severus?

-Supongo-dijo mirando fijamente a Harry-todos váyanse-dijo pero en cuanto Harry trato de salir Snape se lo evito poniéndole una mano en el hombro- si no le molesta señor tendré unas pequeñas palabras con Potter

Sin esperar respuesta metió a Harry de nuevo a su despacho y después de haber cerrado la puerta se sentó tras de su escritorio y le indico a Harry que tomara asiento.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien Que? Señor-dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma y de alzar sus barreras de occlumancia, tratándose de Snape las medidas nunca era demasiadas

-¿Dónde esta mi poción?

-No se a que se refiere, señor

-Se a la perfección cuantas botellas tengo en ese armario, Potter, y me temo que en este momento hay una faltante

-Sigo sin comprender-dijo Harry sin demostrar ninguna emoción

-Déjame pensar-dijo Snape en un tono de burla- explota una bomba frente a mi despacho, que también esta abierto, adentro de mi armario donde guardo mis pociones mas raras hay indicios de que alguien estuvo revisándolo y tu y Granger son sorprendidos besándose en un armario a un lado de mi despacho…- Harry en ese momento trato de no enrojecer completamente-… totalmente desentendidos de una explosión afuera

-Que-queríamos un poco de privacidad, señor, pusimos un encantamiento anti-ruido

-Si fuera verdad eso, Potter, habrían puesto un encantamiento repulsor, a pesar de que sigues metiéndote en problemas como siempre sigues sin saber mentir

Harry sintió un leve picoteo en los ojos pero el ya estaba preparado para lo que trataba de hacer Snape

-Así que Eli fue quien te enseño occlumancia-dijo Snape sonriendo malignamente y el picoteo seso

-¿Cómo¿Usted…-pregunto Harry impresionado

-No, Potter, te enseño bien Eli pero a decir verdad tu barrera sigue siendo tan enclenque como tu-se burlo Snape- yo le enseñe a Eli, conozco muy bien su trabajo y tu llevas su firma en tu barrera ¿Y bien¿Dónde esta mi poción?

Harry no respondió pero inmediatamente sintió un tremendo dolor en las sienes.

-Así que Granger la tiene-dijo y se rió de tal forma que le recordó a Harry al profesor Alucard- ¿Has ingerido alguna otra poción?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry al escuchar esa pregunta que iba contra cualquier cosa que esperaría que dijera Snape

-¿Cómo se llama la poción que te tomaste? Nunca habrías encontrado la de mi despacho de no haber tenido ayuda o haber puesto atención a mis clases y, francamente, dudo que lo hayas hecho ¿Cómo se llama?

-Memorium-murmuro Harry derrotado

-¡Ha! Si la poción para recordar, así fue como te diste cuenta de cual era la indicada- Snape se paro y fue a cerrar el armario donde estaban las pociones- Puedes retirarte Potter

-¿Qué¿A que se refiere?-Dijo sin poder creer lo que escucho

-Que te puedes ir, Potter

Harry se levanto y se encamino a la puerta antes de que Snape pudiera retractarse.

-Potter, antes de que te tomes esa poción pídele a tu amiga, Granger, que lea muy bien la lección de mezcla de pociones

-¿Qué Snape te perdono lo de su despacho?-pregunto Ron en cuanto Harry les contó a el y a Hermione lo sucedido- definitivamente esta por acabarse el mundo

-No es eso, Ron-dijo Hermione desde detrás de un libro-Snape solo esta pagando su deuda

-¿A cual deuda te refieres?-pregunto Harry

-¿Y podrías quitar ese libro de en medio? Me pones nervioso-dijo Ron

Hermione no hizo caso de la petición de Ron, desde que había llegado a la sala común se había cubierto la cara totalmente roja con ese libro, la vergüenza de lo que había hecho apenas unos minutos antes seguía sin irse y parecía que se quedaría con ella un buen tiempo.

-Por haber salvado a Malfoy-dijo desde detrás de el libro-sea lo que sea que le este pasando a Malfoy Snape lo esta apoyando- finalmente se quito el libro de enfrente, Harry noto que en cuanto lo vio se puso enormemente roja-creo que voy a pedir información acerca de lo que le este pasando a los Malfoy

-¿A quien le vas a pedir esa información?-pregunto Ron y como respuesta Hermione se destapo el hombro para mostrarle el tatuaje con forma de cuervo-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado

-Tienes suerte, creo que deberías de probar esa poción de una vez-dijo Hermione- vayamos a tu dormitorio para probarla ya

Subieron a la recamara y al comprobar que nadie los interrumpiría Harry destapo la botella aunque unos momentos antes de tomársela recordó lo que había dicho Snape y se lo dijo a Hermione, esta soltó un gritito y busco en el libro de Ron de pociones la lección que había dicho Snape.

-El tenía razón, de habértela tomado toda te habrías convertido en el hombre más olvidadizo del mundo-dijo Hermione

-¿Lo que sugieres es que Harry le debe la vida a Snape?-pregunto Ron cada vez mas cansado de los muchos cambios que estaban pasando

-Supongo que más o menos si-respondió Hermione- tómatela de una vez

-¿Cuánto debo tomar?-pregunto aliviado de haberse acordado del comentario de Snape

-Tan solo un trago

Harry se lo tomo y volvió a sentir esa sensación de dolor ya conocida, y recordó claramente lo que paso en la noche aquel verano en Privet Drive pero algo malo había ahí, vio el par de manos blancas la capucha negra y… una mascara, la persona que lo había atacado llevaba una mascara

-¿Una mascara¿Ósea que te bese y arriesgamos nuestras vidas por una mascara?-pregunto una airada Hermione

-Perdón, no sabia que la idea de besarme era tan desagradable-dijo ofendido Harry

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el sufrido-dijo Hermione- me voy a la cama

-Oye ¿Me vas a ayudar a hacer la selección para el equipo de Quidditch?-pregunto Harry

-Claro, lo que sea… solo quiero irme a dormir-dijo Hermione y salio del dormitorio aunque des pues de unos segundos volvió a entrar-¿Me prestarías tus libros¿Los que te dio McGonagall?

-Están en mi mochila-respondió Harry señalando su mochila

Hermione tomo los libros y salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Harry se sentó en su cama exhausto, había sido un día largísimo y todavía quedaba un día de clases, y el sábado seria la selección del equipo de Quidditch. Miro a Ron que se había quedado callado desde que Hermione había perdido los estribos.

-No me vas a insinuar que me lo busque ¿Verdad?-pregunto Harry

-No pero ahora deseo haber sido yo quien fuera con ella-murmuro Ron un poco alicaído

-¿De que hablas?

-Nada, ahora hay que dormir

-Es hora- dijo Harry poniendo el baúl con las cuatro pelotas de quidditch en el suelo

El día pasado había sido muy difícil, la noticia de lo que había pasado en el armario de escobas se había esparcido rápidamente, mas rápido que ningún otro rumor del que Harry hubiera sido victima, para la tarde del viernes todo el colegio ya sabia de lo sucedido… Harry no sabía que era peor, si las personas que los felicitaban o los que se mofaban de ellos, en lo que se refería a Hermione si que lo estaba pasando mal ya que muchas chicas habían tomado a mal la noticia de que Harry Potter había estado dentro de un armario de escobas con ella. Las admiradoras del _elegido_ decidieron tomar represalias inmediatamente y Hermione lo había sufrido mucho.

-¿Son todos ellos?-pregunto Harry a Hermione que estaba junto a el, a pesar de que Hermione había sufrido muchos insultos y unas cuantas travesuras seguía manteniéndose con la frente en alto

-Sin contar a Ron, Ginny y Katie-respondió escribiendo en un pergamino tal y como solía hacerlo Umbridge el año pasado, Harry le hecho un vistazo a los dedos de Hermione, los tenía vendados, había sido victima de un ataque de pollos salvajes en la clase de cuidado de criaturas con Hagrid, el joven mago supuso que una de las admiradoras del _elegido_ había sido la responsable

-Me encontré a Katie hace rato, me dijo que no vendría-informo Ginny que acababa de llegar- los EXTASIS la tienen muy atareada

-Bueno-suspiro Harry- eso me deja mas difícil la cosa ¿Empezamos?

Harry se dirigió al enorme grupo de estudiantes que estaban en el campo de juego, la selección fue muy difícil ya que muchos de los que se había presentado a hacer la prueba no tenían ni la mas mínima experiencia en el vuelo en escoba, lo que había ocasionado un gran número de heridos por caídas de grandes alturas. Una cuarta parte era de alumnos de primero, otros cuantos ni siquiera era de Griffindor, y más de la mitad eran niñas que se reían tontamente cada vez que Harry daba una orden, y que fulminaban con la mirada a Hermione con un odio puro. Pero en cuanto pudieron quitarse de encima a todos ellos pudieron hacer una selección más o menos decente.

-¿Qué tal los ves?-le pregunto Harry a Hermione que tomaba apuntes en un pergamino mientras que veía la forma en que volaban

-Ellos dos-dijo Hermione señalando una muchacha de quinto de cabello negro y cuerpo bastante llamativo y a un muchacho flacucho y muy alto de cuarto- son casi tan buenos como Fred y George

-¿Y cazadores?

-Ginny-dijo viendo una lista que había hecho- ese que esta ahí-señalo a un muchacho de sexto-Araphat, creo que se llama y Nalandy Tathor son hermanos, el va en nuestro curso y ella en segundo año. Ron, obviamente, de guardián

-Entonces ¿ya terminamos?

-Al menos ya tenemos algunas buenas opciones-has las pruebas de guardián y ya veremos

Terminaron las pruebas y Ron quedo como seguro guardián…. aunque fue por muy poco ya que la mayoría no tenían experiencia de guardianes y a los demás no les importaba ese puesto. Los aspirantes se habían retirado dejando solos a Hermione, que leía un libro de pociones, y Harry, que estaba guardando las pelotas en el viejo baúl, o al menos eso intentaba ya que últimamente las pelotas habían estado mas inquietas que de costumbre y no se dejaban guardar, en cuanto Harry cerro el baúl totalmente exhausto noto que todavía quedaba una pequeña niñita parada un tanto alejada de ellos, tenía en sus pequeñas manitas una escoba del colegio y su rubio cabello sujeto en dos coletas que la hacían ver totalmente tierna, Harry la reconoció de inmediato… era la niña Nisher que en cuanto noto que Harry la observaba se acerco a el temblando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella pero esta no contesto- ¿Vienes a hacer la prueba?

-Si, señor-murmuro cohibida

-¿No eres de primero?

-Si, señor

Harry la miro por un momento sintió una sensación muy extraña por la niña, una sensación de ternura le lleno todo su ser, y sin saber por que tomo la decisión de hacerle la prueba.

-Entonces deberías de saber que por muy buena que seas no te puedo aceptar-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Snape- a pesar de eso ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer la prueba?

La niña más temerosa que nunca asintió.

-Perfecto, entonces prepárate y párate haya mientras que voy a hablar con esa muchacha un momento ¿Si? –Eris Nisher acepto

Harry se acerco a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de que la niña Nisher estaba en el campo de vuelo y frunció el seño en señal de protesta pero no dijo nada.

-Es de primero, Harry- protesto en cuanto Harry intento decir algo

-Ya lo se pero quiero ver que tan bien vuela-dijo Harry- no creo que haya mucho problema ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué no hay problema?-pregunto Hermione enojada- no creo que lo haya, solo te destituirían como capitán del equipo

-Pero si tu no dices nada no tiene por que enterarse McGonagall-comento Harry sonriendo

-Bueno si tu quieres hacerlo… creo que me quedare aquí a leer unos… veinte minutos, pero si después de ese tiempo Eris Nisher sigue en la escoba me temo que se enterara McGonagall-Hermione sin decir nada mas abrió el libro y oculto la cara tras el

Harry se acerco a Nisher y como primera prueba le indico montar la escoba y emprender el vuelo, lo que hizo perfectamente, después Harry le encomendó dar cinco vueltas al campo de Quidditch.

-Vuelas bien, Nisher-le comento Harry en cuanto termino las vueltas- ¿Habías volado alguna vez?

-Mi hermano me entreno desde pequeña-comento Nisher sonriendo y sin ninguna muestra de la timidez que había demostrado antes, parecía como si al momento en que esta estuvo en el aire hubiera dejado la timidez abajo, Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando se enfrento al Colacuerno Húngaro- cuando vuelo siento como si estuviera por fin en mi elemento

Para la segunda prueba Harry hizo levitar unas cuantas cajas de madera que Nisher tuvo que pasar en zigzag, lo hizo perfectamente. Después se pasaron la Quaffle el uno al otro y al finalizar Nisher hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, Harry bajo al suelo y se acerco a Hermione, esta había dejado de leer el libro y ahora miraba sorprendida el espectáculo que Eris ofrecía.

-Es buena ¿Vedad?-le pregunto a Hermione

-Lo es… pero es de primero-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio, Harry sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que el

La pequeña Eris bajo a tierra firme y se acerco a ellos corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto Eris emocionada

-Perfectamente-dijo sorprendido

-¿Entonces tengo el puesto de cazadora?-pregunto la pequeña niña con un rostro de esperanza

-Eres de primero, no te lo puedo dar-la pequeña Nisher borro su sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con la profesora McGonagall para pedirle una oportunidad

-¿Y crees que me lo de?

-Sinceramente no… pero yo me encargo de eso-le dijo Harry y le froto la mano en su cabeza en señal de cariño-tu solo preocúpate por seguir volando como lo hiciste hoy y no tendrás problemas

Eris Nisher le mostró una sonrisa que cautivo totalmente a Harry.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Estoy seguro que los admiradores de la pareja Harry/Ginny estaran a punto de matarme... los comprendo pero les aseguro que todo lo que escribo tiene su razon, ademas de que si me matan no podran leer los siguientes capitulos, que en verdad me han dado batalla, del capitulo 17 para delante (ya voy en el 19) son de aproximadamente 40 hojas y el tamaño de la letra de numero 11. pasando a cosas un poco menos referentes al fic... la otra vez estaba en la pagina youtube y me encontre con un video que es una verdadera joya para los admiradores de Star Wars, el video se llama Star Wars-especial Chikenrobot, esta muy bueno para los que loq uieran ver, es mas todo lo de pollo robot esta muy bueno, en especial el de mario y luigi, busquenlo esta muy bueno.

espero que no se hayan ofendio por la escena de Herry y Hermione pero les aseguro que todo tiene su chiste, es mas, para que no se enojen les voy a decir algo, apartir del capitulo... 17 empieza de lleno lo que es la relacion Harry/Ginny y,creanme, no querran perderselo.

nos vemos pronto AGIOOOO

nota. sigan verificando donde esta Ginny cada vez que pasa algo como lo de Hermione o Cho


	15. El ascenso del leon

CAPITULO XV.- EL ASCENSO DEL LEÓN

Hay veces en que nos pasan cosas muy importantes que suelen cambiar el rumbo que nuestra vida toma, cosas que normalmente pasamos por alto pero que aun así suelen venir a nosotros de forma tan inevitable que parecería que es parte del destino que sucedan las cosas de esa manera. Lo mismo le pasaría a Harry Potter aunque, como suele pasarle normalmente a cualquiera, no se daría cuenta que el haber conocido a Eris Nisher le cambiaría completamente la vida. Por lo mientras otras cosas abarcaban su mente, como el hecho de que Dumbledore le citara para una entrevista, el contenido del pergamino que le había dado Luna Lovegood era un citatoria del profesor Dumbledore para lo mas rápido posible.

También estaba el hecho de que ahora vigilaba a Malfoy lo mejor que podía, pero lejos de ser para cuidarse de el era para, aunque parecía imposible, asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara ¡En verdad parecía eso una locura! Primero lo había hecho por que sentía simplemente que debía asegurarse de que todo mundo estuviera bien, aunque dentro de ese mundo también incluyera a Malfoy, pero pronto esa razón fue remplazada por otra, Eliel Malfoy. En nada se parecía el pequeño Eliel a su hermano Draco, era totalmente diferente, hasta Ron estaba deacuerdo en eso; había veces en que cuando Harry andaba solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts sentía que alguien le seguía muy de cerca y al voltear se encontraba con que el pequeño Eliel estaba detrás d el con una expresión de total admiración, de cierta forma le recordaba a Colin y a su Hermano Dennis.

-Nunca me habla-le comento una vez a Hermione al regresar a la sala común después de todo un día de estudiar en la biblioteca-simplemente se me queda viendo y se hecha a correr

-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto Hermione- el te admira, como casi toda la escuela

-¿Toda?-pregunto Ron

-¿Qué no han notado que varias niñitas chocan con Harry apropósito solo para poder hablar con el? Y ni hablar de las que le lanzan miraditas tontas

-Y sin contar con las que te miran como si fueras un horrible bicho ¿No?-le dijo Ron a Hermione, esta le miro con el seño fruncido, estaba claro que hablar sobre el accidente del armario era un tema prohibido

-Nunca pensé que un Malfoy no me llegara odiar-dijo Harry para distraer a sus dos amigos

Harry no insistió mas en el tema del pequeño Malfoy ya que se sentía sumamente avergonzado por el comentario de Hermione acerca de su grupo de admiradoras, aunque a partir de esa noche no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Hermione tenia razón, de alguna forma ahora se daba cuenta que cada chica que pasaba a su lado parecía que le miraban de una forma que le hacia recordar la sensación de estar siendo atravesado por rayos x, la parte buena de todo eso era que podía esquivar a Cho Chang poniendo de excusa a las otras chicas sin sentirse culpable, la había estado eludiendo desde el episodio del beso. Sin embargo ni el creciente grupo de admiradoras ni la atractiva Cho Chang le quitaban su nueva prioridad de la cabeza.

-¿A dónde ira esta vez?-pregunto Harry en el desayuno al ver que Malfoy se levantaba de la mesa de Slitheryn, iba a buscar a su hermano menor y ambos salían del comedor, Blaise Zabini se levanto también y les siguió- ¿Creen que Zabini intente algo?

-Tienes a un grupo de mujeres detrás de ti ¿Y lo único que te interesa es Malfoy?-pregunto Ron y señalo a un grupo de niñas de Ravenclaw que le saludo coquetamente en cuanto las vio- en verdad me estas asustando

-No me interesa Malfoy-se defendió Harry- es Zabini a quien quiero tener en la mira

-Es oficial, estoy asustado-dijo Ron

-Zabini se comporta más agresivo de lo que era Malfoy-comento Hermione bajando la voz- hoy lo sorprendió Loriel McEnzy atacando a dos chicos de tercero

-¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Ron

-El prefecto de Hufflepuf-respondió Hermione- y cuando lo amonesto Zabini le lanzo un maleficio que lo envió a la enfermería

-¿Qué se tramara Zabini?-se pregunto Harry viendo a Crabbe y Goyle que se paraban también para seguir a su nuevo jefe

-¿Y por que te interesa tanto saber sus pasos?-pregunto Ron- ¿Acaso no puedes ser feliz sin tener algún enemigo? ¿No es suficiente para ti con tener a quien-tu-sabes tras de ti?

-Es por Eliel, Ron, no me gustaría que al único Malfoy que no es un idiota le pasara algo malo-dijo sinceramente Harry- además Zabini es un peligro

-Ni siquiera sabíamos que existía y ahora es un peligro, estas exagerando-se burlo Ron

-Y es por eso que es mas peligroso-argumento Hermione- Malfoy parece haber perdido el poder así que ahora el es su suplente

Pero no solo Eliel era el único que seguía a Harry, también estaba la pequeña Nisher que al igual que el pequeño Slitheryn le seguía cuando estaba solo pero a diferencia de el cuando Harry la sorprendía esta solo sonreía traviesamente y le preguntaba siempre lo mismo _¿Ya hablaste con la profesora McGonagall?_ Quería saber si había sido admitida en el equipo de Quidditch.

-No, Eris, todavía no he hablado con ella-dijo Harry resignado y la pequeña Eris se acerco para caminar junto a el, Harry le sonrió, ese uniforme que llevaba puesto le quedaba tan holgado que la hacia verse totalmente tierna- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Me gusta mucho el Quidditch-comento Eris- ¿Le preguntaras pronto?

-Esta noche iré con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry después de un rato de pensar- le preguntare a el

Eris se pareció aterrar con tan solo la idea de que el profesor Dumbledore supiera de ella.

-¿Con el director?-susurro asustada- ¿Por qué no mejor con la profesora McGonagall?

-¿Y por que no con el profesor Dumbledore?

-Es que… es que el es muy, muy, grande-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

-Si, pero también es muy amable-dijo y entendió que lo que le pasaba a Eris, tenia miedo de que tal vez el director del colegio se enfadara con pequeñeces como su ingreso en el equipo de Quidditch- el entenderá que en verdad quieres jugar, es una gran persona

-¿Crees que me de permiso?-pregunto con timidez la pequeña rubia

-No lo se, tendrás que esperara hasta mañana

Eris se despidió de el pero no sin hacerle prometer que haría todo lo posible por convencer al director que la dejara jugar. Harry la observo alejarse sintiendo una sensación de ternura ante su corta estatura, sus dos coletas de cabello rubio y ese uniforme que le daba la apariencia de ser más pequeña. Después de su actuación en las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch la actitud de Eris con el, Harry, había mejorado mucho, al menos con el no era tan tímida, aunque si le había costado trabajo convencerla de que no le dijera _Harry Potter, señor_. Eso le hacía recordar a Dobby.

En la noche se despidió de Ron y Hermione en la sala común y antes de salir se puso encima la capa de invisibilidad, esa noche tendría lo que suponía seria su primera clase de defensa con Dumbledore. Hermione había insistido que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera de Dumbledore ya que lo mas seguro es que le enseñaría magia sumamente antigua y poderosa, mientras que Ron insistía en que lo mas seguro es que aprendería magia negra. Fuera lo que fuera si venia de Dumbledore cualquier cosa que aprendiera sería sumamente útil, y con un nudo en la garganta frente a la gárgola Harry pronuncio la clave.

-Caramelo de limón- y la gárgola con expresión agresiva se hizo a un lado para que Harry entrara

El joven mago subió las muy conocidas escaleras que había detrás de la gárgola, conocía a la perfección ese lugar desde hacía ya cuatro años, con una sensación de nerviosismo toco a la puerta del despacho.

-Pase-oyó que respondía Dumbledore

El despacho de Dumbledore seguía igual que siempre, redondo, con muchos retratos de antiguos directores del colegio que dormían placidamente, o al menos que fingían hacerlo, y adornado con diminutos objetos metálicos que rechinaban y que emitían ligeras bocanadas de humo rítmicamente, Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado al recordar que la ultima vez que había estado en ese despacho había roto la mitad de las pertenencias del anciano director.

-Es estupendo verte, muchacho-dijo sonriente Dumbledore, en el escritorio habían varios papeles que guardo rápidamente en un cajón-¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Muy bien, señor-respondió Harry viendo a Fawkes, el fénix, que en ese momento era tan solo un polluelo que piaba indefensamente

-Espero que estés listo para lo que vamos a hacer hoy

El profesor se levanto de su silla y se acerco al mueble en que normalmente guardaba su pensadero. Harry paso la mirada por el ya conocido despacho, sin embargo una cosa le llamo especialmente la atención, algo que nunca había visto en ese lugar, en una mesa en donde estaban unos cuantos trofeos antiguos del anciano director estaba, entre los mas grandes objetos, un medallón. Era el medallón que llevaba puesto Alucard cuando le conoció. Dumbledore regreso al escritorio con la vasija de piedra.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer profesor?-pregunto Harry olvidándose del medallón

-Algo muy interesante, Harry-dijo Dumbledore sentándose tras el escritorio-¿Te gusta la historia, Harry?

-No es mi asignatura favorita-comento sonriendo culpablemente, historia de la magia era la asignatura que mas odiaba, después de pociones, claro

Dumbledore se acerco a Fawkes y le empezó a murmurar algo y después el diminuto fénix estiro las alas y se esfumo en una pequeña llamarada.

-Normalmente no le pido nada a Fawkes cuando esta de ese tamaño pero esto es realmente importante-comento Dumbledore

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, Harry recodo que la pequeña Eris le había hecho prometer que haría todo lo posible por incluirla en el equipo, y eso incluía hablar con el anciano director.

-Suena que es verdaderamente talentosa, Harry-dijo viéndolo fijamente y sonriendo después de que este le contara acerca de la niña-podría ser una parte importante para tu equipo ¿No?

-Me preguntaba si existía una forma de que usted la dejara jugar en el equipo de Griffindor, señor-dijo Harry orando por que aceptara ayudarlo, en verdad quería a Eris en su equipo

-Me temo que esa decisión no es mía -dijo Dumbledore- tendrás que preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall, si ella esta dispuesta a permitir que juegue no habrá problema de mi parte

En ese momento una pequeña flama apareció en la jaula de Fawkes y el diminuto fénix apareció con una nota en su pico, Dumbledore se acerco para leerla y después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Tenemos luz verde para nuestra clase -dijo Dumbledore y se acerco a Harry, este se levanto por costumbre- te enseñare a defenderte de Voldemort

Harry saco su varita

-Por el momento no la utilizaremos, guárdala-Dijo Dumbledore

-Pero creí que…

-Antes que nada te enseñare un poco de la vida de Voldemort

-¿La vida de Voldemort?-pregunto incrédulo el muchacho-¿Por que de el?

-Para poder saber como destruir al enemigo, Harry, debes de saber muchas cosas acerca de el-explico Dumbledore- ahora entremos al pensadero, es hora de que sepas las cosas que he estado ocultando todo este tiempo

Recorría los oscuros pasillos del castillo, no había por que preocuparse, estaba totalmente solo… sin embargo eso, lejos de tranquilizarle, lo hacía sentirse mas temeroso. Una figura encapuchada caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, caminaba con elegancia y un porte que hacia pensar en que posiblemente pertenecía a la realeza, la perfecta oscuridad parecía lamer la pálida piel del joven mago, sus rasgos altivos casi habían desaparecido de su cara, los últimos meses había sido los peores de su vida, todas las experiencias que había sufrido le había arrancado todo lo que le caracterizaba.

-Soy un Slitheryn-murmuro para si mismo

Eso era su único consuelo, la única frase e idea, que le quedaba y que le daban las suficientes fuerzas para permanecer en pie y seguir luchando.

-Los Slitheryn no sienten dolor-volvió a murmurar-no piden compasión

Ahí estaba en medio de la oscuridad, el paso elegante era lo único que quedaba de su grandeza ya que en el rostro una expresión de cansancio suplantaba el orgullo que antes portaba. Ese era Draco Malfoy, su cabello antes peinado perfectamente ahora estaba completamente desordenado, lucia mucho más pálido y delgado que nunca.

-No vacilan-murmuro como si tratara de convencerse de lo que decía no era mentira- no se aceleran

Se detuvo en la intersección de unos pasillos y miro alrededor, una antorcha le ilumino el rostro mostrando las ojeras que tenia como muestra de su evidente caída del poder.

-A un Slitheryn no le tiembla el pulso, no les importan las demás personas-siguió caminando volteando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera- no tienen alma

Al llegar a una zona mas oscura saco su varita he hizo que la punta de esta brillara, seguía murmurando las mismas palabras una y otra vez tratando de hacer que esas palabras que le había inculcado su padre se grabaran aun mas en su mente, pero ¿Eran ciertas? ¿Al menos en él eran ciertas? _ No les importan las demás personas _ murmuro y esta vez se dio el lujo de volver a repetir esa frase, era la primera regla que le había dado su padre, esas frases eran sagradas y solo debían de decirse cuando fueran necesarias, solo debía de decirlas una y solo una vez aunque esa regla chocara con otra, la de no tener reglas ¿Para que? Si de todas formas al ser un Malfoy se estaba por encima de todo, pero ¿Acaso en verdad había estado por encima de todo? ¿Acaso no le había importado otra persona y por esa persona estaba ahora en esa situación? No debía de importarle otras personas por que en realidad lo mas importante era el poder… en realidad era lo único… el poder.

¿Quién era Draco Malfoy? Siempre se había considerado como alguien fuerte, alguien que se proponía metas muy altas, no necesitaba nada por que tenía todo, absolutamente todo, y mejor que tener todo tenía equilibrio, un perfecto equilibrio en su vida. ¿Pero que no se había destruido ese equilibrio de la noche a la mañana? Y tan solo por una persona, la única persona que la mantenía lejos de la locura de estar en la oscuridad perpetua, la oscuridad del la magia. La oscuridad del señor tenebroso.

-Llegas tarde-dijo el profesor de pociones

Severus Snape le vio fríamente, se habían acordado de ver en el punto mas alejado del colegio que conocían.

-Tuve que esquivar a Zabini-se defendió Draco- ¿Tiene la poción?

Snape le entrego una botella con un líquido verdoso que se agitaba tempestivamente dentro del frasco

-¿Y Eliel?

-Durmiendo, supongo-dijo Draco guardándose la poción sin dejar de ver a los alrededores-después de que usted se encargo de el no creo que se metan con Eliel

-Por el momento, no creo que pueda seguir haciendo más por mucho tiempo

-¿Qué debo de hacer?-susurro con tono suplicante

-¿Qué dice tu madre?

-No mucho-murmuro Draco sin mucha convicción- no he recibido nada de ella, Eliel comienza a sentirse nervioso. Creo que debemos regresar

-¿Qué tanto sabe Eliel?¨-pregunto Snape comenzando a regresar a la zona habitual del castillo- no habrá hecho nada, espero

-Se entero-dijo Draco en un susurro- mi madre le mando una carta especialmente a el, no pude evitar que la leyera

-¿Qué trama Narcisa?-se pregunto furioso Snape pasándose una mano por el grasiento cabello- si intenta hacer algo contra Zabini no podré hacer mu…-de pronto Snape dio vuelta al escuchar unos pasos muy cerca de el y apago la luz de su varita a la vez que le susurraba algo al joven Slitheryn- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, Draco!

Escucho los pasos de Draco alejarse rápidamente a la vez que los otros se acercaban y segundos después una luz de varia se ilumino delante de el, el portador de la varita era Bhakta Pralad.

-Severus-saludo el profesor hindú- ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?

-Estoy haciendo mi ronda-contesto fríamente Snape

-A mi me parece que estas reviviendo viejos tiempos-dijo misteriosamente el profesor Pralad, dirigió sus ojos almendrados alrededor- ¿No te trae esto muy buenos recuerdos? ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto, Pralad-respondió Snape y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando que su capa ondeara detrás de el

Pralad no dejo de verle en ningún momento, cuando Severus Snape desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche el profesor Pralad se acerco a una de las paredes y la toco con una sensación de nostalgia. Sonrió y murmuro algo incomprensible mientras que veía a una pequeña serpiente desaparecer por uno de los recodos del pasillo.

Tras recibir un codazo más por parte de Hermione Harry despertó con un sobresalto tratando de recordar que era lo último que había dicho la profesora McGonagall acerca de la transformación humana. Se había quedado hasta muy noche en el despacho de Dumbledore viendo recuerdos de muchas personas que tenían que ver con el pasado de Voldemort, se había sumergido una y otra vez dentro del pensadero de Dumbledore recibiendo información de su más grande enemigo.

-Señor ¿Es importante que sepa acerca de esto?-pregunto al final de la velada

-Claro que si Harry-dijo Dumbledore y anticipándose a la pregunta del joven mago agrego-lo entenderás pronto

Cuando hubo regresado a la sala común solo tuvo tiempo de dormir poco más de media hora ya que después tuvo que meterse a bañar para estar lo suficientemente despierto en las clases del día, lo cual sobra decir que no había funcionado para nada.

_ Debo de mantenerme despierto, debo de poner atención _ pensaba Harry observando como la profesora McGonagall animaba unos dibujos en el pizarrón acerca de cómo una persona trataba de convertirse en un animal _ debo de poner atención, debo de aprender todo _ la profesora McGonagall se paro frente a todos y de un momento a otro se convirtió en un gato atigrado _ no debo de distraerme, debo de poner atención _

-¿Entendieron todos?-pregunto finalmente la profesora y todos contestaron afirmativamente al unísono dejando a Harry sorprendido ya que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la lección.

Quince minutos mas tarde la clase termino dejando a Harry con la mente mas blanca que la nieve y sintiendo varios nudos en el estomago, sin embargo aun así se levanto y con una mirada de decisión le indico a Ron y a Hermione que se adelantaran… el debía de hablar con la profesora McGonagall de algo importante. Harry se acerco al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y esta al notar la presencia de Harry levanto la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Potter?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall viendo al joven mago a través de sus lentes

-Quería preguntarle algo-dijo Harry-ayer estuve con el profesor Dumbledore y…

-¡Ho! Claro ya me había advertido que quizás no estarías tan concentrado hoy como en otros días

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado al escuchar a la profesora McGonagall decir eso, se había percatado bastante bien de que no había prestado nada de atención a la clase.

-Si, bueno, salí de su despacho bastante tarde-trato de explicarse- pero lo que le quería consultar era sobre la admisión de un alumno al equipo de Quidditch

-¿Qué problema podría haber?-pregunto con interés- no necesita consultarme para hacer su equipo, joven Potter

-Con respecto a esta alumna creo que si- la profesora le miro interrogante- se trata de Eris Nisher, es bastante buena en la escoba y ella en verdad quiere…

-¡Harry Potter!-exclamo la profesora McGonagall levantándose de golpe- espero que no me estés insinuando que le permitiste hacer la prueba para el equipo… es una alumna de primero ¡Es en contra de las reglas!

-Me temo que si profesora-dijo Harry tratando de no ceder en su decisión- ¡Pero tiene que escucharme!-pidió en cuanto la profesora pareció querer decir algo- Eris es en verdad buena… ¡Muy buena!

-¡Me importa muy poco si es la mejor jugadora de Quidditch del mundo!-objeto la profesora- ¡Es de primero!

-Profesora…-dijo Harry- por favor… ella tiene talento

-¡Basta!-dijo McGonagall-no quiero oír mas del tema, es de primero y no se le permite a los de primero estar en el equipo

-Usted me lo permitió a mi-dijo Harry, la profesora lo vio detenidamente y después sin decir mas recogió sus pergaminos, los enrollo y camino a la puerta, Harry corrió a alcanzarla- Profesora… por favor, solo le pido una oportunidad. Si gusta puede ir a ver como vuela y si no la convence renunciare a ser capitán del equipo

La profesora lo examino detenidamente.

-Véala volar y si no le parece incluso renunciare al equipo-dijo Harry firmemente

-Mañana a primera hora, Potter-concluyo la profesora- asegúrate de que la señorita Nisher asista en óptimas condiciones por que no le daré más que una oportunidad

-Si, profesora-dijo agradecido y la vio salir del salón

Al final del día Harry le contaba lo sucedido a Eris Nisher, esta solo pudo poner una cara de completo terror.

-¿¡Me va a ver volar!?-pregunto realmente alarmada Eris

Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, estaba totalmente exhausto ya que esa tarde después de haber tenido clases con McGonagall había tenido defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya habían entrado de lleno a hacer hechizos sin la necesidad de pronunciar el encantamiento, y después había tenido clases con el profesor Alucard. No había sido el día mas relajante que haya tenido en toda su vida.

-Tranquila-le sonrió Harry y le pasó una mano por la cabeza para aplacarle un poco el cabello, iba bastante despeinada- ¿Qué te paso?

-Vengo de pociones-se explico Eris- El profesor Snape me da bastante miedo

-A todos-dijo Harry riendo

-¿Y el director que te dijo?-pregunto Eris pensando que tal vez ya no era tan atemorizante hablar con el

-El apoyara la decisión de la profesora McGonagall, lo único que tienes que hacer es volar como siempre lo haces y tendrás asegurado tu puesto-se levanto y se estiro sintiendo el crujir de varios huesos en su espalda- será mejor que descanses

Eris subió a las habitaciones de las niñas y en ese momento Ron y Hermione, que terminaban sus deberes de prefectos, entraron a la sala común igual de cansados que Harry.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Ron

-Con Eris, le decía que mañana la va a ver volar McGonagall

-Así que finalmente la aceptaste en el equipo- comento Ron acercándose cabizbajo a la puerta de los dormitorios de los hombres

-¿No vas a hacer los deberes de pociones?-pregunto Hermione sentándose a la mesa

-Estoy demasiado cansado-dijo Ron- mañana me los pasaras

-¡Claro que no!

Ron se subió sin hacerle mas caso a Hermione.

-Yo también me quiero dormir-comento Harry

-Como tú quieras-dijo Hermione cansada

-Mañana me levanto temprano a hacer los deberes-le deseo las buenas noches a su amiga y antes de subir le dijo algo mas a Hermione-en serio, lo juro

Y sorprendentemente así lo hizo, para cuando Hermione bajo a la sala común vio a Harry completamente exhausto terminando de redactar los dos pergaminos que Snape había pedido acerca de la poción de filtro de muertos en vida y junto a el estaba Ginny aun en pijama y con un rostro igual de cansado que el de Harry. Hermione se acerco a ellos y Harry le sonrió triunfantemente.

-Te lo dije-Harry se levanto y le hablo a Ginny- me debes un galeón, me voy a bañar, buenos días Hermione

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hermione confundida cuando Harry hubo salido de la sala común

-Hace una hora baje por que se me olvido mi mochila aquí y vi a Harry haciendo la tarea-informo Ginny- decidí revisarla y entre todo eso Harry y yo apostamos, el me daría un galeón si no terminaba los deberes antes de que tu bajaras y creo que perdí

-No creo que te importe mucho haber perdido ese galeón ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa muy especial

-Como estoy muy cansada no haré mucho caso de tus comentarios-dijo Ginny y subió también para bañarse

Los cuatro Griffindor bajaron al comedor para desayunar y estando en la mesa llegaron dos lechuzas, una era la que normalmente le llevaba a Hermione el _The Prophet_ y la otra era una lechuza de un extraño color púrpura que les llevaba una carta y un paquete un tanto grande.

-¡Es de mama!-exclamo Ginny contenta ya que desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts no habían tenido noticias del matrimonio Weasley

Ron trato de tomarla pero Ginny lo esquivo y se alejo de ellos para leer la carta a solas. Mientras tanto Hermione desdoblo el _The Prophet_ y se escondió detrás de el.

-¿Ha muerto alguien que conozcamos?-pregunto Ron temeroso

-Hoy no-respondió Hermione- solo hay otro artículo de Justin Boyle, según el editor es el último que va a hacer… lo van acorrer por insultar al ministerio de magia de nuevo y… ha habido una detención… Greyback fue detenido hoy en la madrugada

-¿Quién es Greyback?-pregunto Harry

-El hombre-lobo mas peligroso de todo el mundo mágico, ha estado prófugo desde hace mucho tiempo-respondió Ron asombrando tanto a Hermione como a Harry- ¿Qué? Bill trabajo en el departamento de seres peligrosos en el ministerio de magia antes de entrar a trabajar para Gringotts y escuche comentarios de ese tal Greyback

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Hermione

-Que su misión en la vida es morder a todo mago o bruja que se encuentre en su camino-dijo Ginny y se volvió a acercar a sus amigos- odia tanto a muggles como magos, para él el único mago bueno es el que esta muerto… escuchen lo que escribe mama

_ Queridos Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry-_comenzó a leer Ginny_-espero que estén bien, por nuestra parte nosotros estamos seguros, aceptamos la casa que nos ofreció Harry y la propuesta del profesor Dumbledore y estamos muy bien, no les diremos donde queda con exactitud la casa en la que por ahora vivimos ya que nos lo han prohibido; pasaremos aquí un tiempo así que lo mas seguro es que no podamos contactarnos con ustedes por un tiempo( de hecho esta carta, quizás, será la única que recibirán de nosotros por un largo tiempo) así que anticipándome a las fiestas les mando unos cuantos regalos:_

_-Ginny te mando este pequeño dije que ha pasado de mujer a mujer por mi familia cada vez que cumplen quince años-_ Ginny saco de la bolsa una pequeña cadena con un dije con la forma de un unicornio delante de una luna llena, en la parte posterior tenía escrito finamente grabado una palabra: _Prewett_

_-Ron: te tejí una bufanda para los fríos, escuche en la radio mágica que este año tendrá el mas grande invierno nunca antes visto- _Ginny le paso de la bolsa una bufanda con los colores de Griffindor además de un león dorado magníficamente tejido

_-Hermione: tus padres me dijeron que ni pensaras recibir regalo de cumpleaños por la forma en que saliste de casa-_Hermione gruño un poco abatida-_así que te mando este libro, me lo dio Dumbledore para que te lo entregara el año pasado pero no pude entregártelo ya que como estaban revisando el correo era muy riesgoso mandártelo_- Hermione abrió el libro con mucho interés

-_Harry: te mando un poco de ropa muggle que espero que te sirva y una nueva túnica de gala_

_ Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que las tropas de Quien- ustedes-saben están bastante calladas así que no se preocupen, todos estamos bien, se los digo por que últimamente ha surgido en muchos pueblos, y Hogsmeade, una clase de mercado negro de información sobre el campo de batalla… obviamente es falsa y en el mejor de los casos nada importante pero Fred y George han escuchado que están dando información muy peligrosa al ser falsa. No escuchen nada de eso _

_ Fred y George no quisieron ocultarse ya que dijeron que si lo hacían su negocio pronto quebraría; Bill y Fleur hacen gala de su membresía como miembros de la orden y se fueron en una misión a Rumania con Charles, estarán bien ya que están acompañados de Grawp. Espero que se porten bien y les deseo a todos unos felices cumpleaños, una feliz navidad, año nuevo y fin de curso si es que todavía tenemos que seguir aquí. No puedo decirles mucho de donde estamos así que solo les diré que hay mucho sol y una vista hermosa además tenemos muchos vecinos agradables, su padre esta que se vuelve loco ya que por fin pudo descubrir para qué demonios sirve esa tal vevelision. Con cariño mama _

_ post data ¿Podrían escribirle a Fred y a George y decirles que ya encontramos a Leger? Estaba a unos cuantos poblados muggles lejos de casa _

-Al menos ya podemos estar mas tranquilos-comento Ron y se puso su bufanda a pesar de que hacia mucho calor

En ese momento apareció en la entrada del comedor Eris y se dirigió hacia los cuatro amigos, cuando se sentó con ellos y saludo tímidamente, Hermione tuvo que pisarle un pie a Ron para evitar que comenzara preguntarle cosas sin sentido a la rubia.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Harry notando que Eris lucia como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche-te ves mal

-Me siento mal-comento en un susurro-creo que tengo nauseas

-Ya lo creo, pequeña-dijo Ginny-tienes la cara verde

-Me siento muy nerviosa, tengo nauseas de mi misma además de que tengo la cara verde, así se debe sentir ser un Slitheryn

Ron y Ginny se rieron por el chiste de Eris y esta sonrió tímidamente, Harry recordó que aun no los había presentado.

-Eris-dijo Harry-ella es Ginny-señalo a la pelirroja- el es Ron y ella es Hermione, son prefectos así que si tienes una pregunta puedes ir con ellos con toda confianza

-Mucho gusto soy Eris Nisher-se presento con una sonrisa radiante como si al presentarlos hubiera desaparecido su timidez

-Harry nos dijo que vas a presentar una prueba con McGonagall-comento Ginny-deberías de comer algo

-No creo que mi estomago lo soporte-dijo Eris llevándose una mano a su estomago-podría vomitar estando en la escoba

-Nada de eso-dijo Harry y acerco a ella con un pedazo de pastel-¡Anda, come! Necesitas fuerzas-agarro una cuchara y se la paso a Eris

-No quiero-dijo con un puchero

-Come-insistió

Harry agarro la cuchara, tomo un poco del pastel y se lo acerco a la boca de Eris que lo esquivo, Harry trato de dárselo varias veces pero Eris movía la cabeza apretando fuertemente los labios para evitar comer, pero finalmente tuvo que resignarse y dar el bocado al pedazo de pastel que Harry le ofrecía y después comer por si sola. Harry levanto sonriente la vista hacia sus amigo que le miraban un poco extrañados, aunque Hermione y Ginny mas bien le veían con una gran expresión de estar conmovidas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

-Nada-respondió Hermione-pero es que se veían tan tiernos

-¿Tiernos?-pregunto Harry sin comprender

-Si-respondió Ginny- parecían padre e hija

-Un padre de dieciséis años con su hija de once… ¡Que extraño!-dijo Ron bromeando

-Serias un buen padre, Harry-comento dulcemente Hermione

-Ya-dijo Eris respirando agitadamente como si el haberse comido esa rebanada de pastel hubiese sido tremendamente difícil- ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro-se levanto y miro a los demás-¿Vienen?

-Yo no-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza-tengo que terminar la tarea de pociones

-Y yo tengo que vigilarlo-dijo Hermione

-Yo tengo que ir con unas amigas a la biblioteca pero quizás te alcance-dijo Ginny- suerte Eris- y salio del comedor

Harry y Eris entraron al vestidor del equipo de Griffindor, el joven mago guardo el paquete con la ropa que le había enviado la señora Weasley en su locker.

-Si logras entrar al equipo este será tuyo-dijo indicando locker de a lado-ayúdame a sacar el baúl de las pelotas

Salieron al campo de Quidditch y tomaron cada uno una escoba del colegio, Harry le estuvo pasando la Quaffle por un rato y después de que estuvo seguro de que Eris había calentado lo suficiente la puso a volar entre obstáculos tal y como le había hecho en la prueba de Quidditch. Después de un rato Harry comenzó a escuchar lo que parecían ser vítores que iban dirigidos a Eris, en las gradas estaban dos pequeños niños que agitaban pequeñas banderas con el escudo de Griffindor. Uno de ellos era Eliel Malfoy y junto a el estaba un niño que Harry solo había visto en la selección de casas. Eris no se puso nerviosa si no que sonrió alegremente y se acerco a ambos niños a los que abrazo desde su escoba aun en vuelo.

-¡Vinieron!-dijo alegre

-Nunca nos perderíamos algo así-dijo el niño que Harry no conocía

Harry se acerco y Eris los presento.

-Harry el es Volpus White-dijo y el joven mago noto que la corbata de su uniforme era de color azul y de que en la túnica tenia bordada una águila plateada, era de Ravenclaw- y el es…

-Ya nos conocimos-dijo Harry-¿Cómo estas Eliel?

-¿Ves? Te dije que nos conocíamos-dijo dándole un codazo a Volpus

Los cuatro estuvieron platicando un rato y así Harry se entero de que se habían conocido los tres el día en que habían abordado el expreso a Hogwarts y se habían hecho amigos durante el recorrido en bote, en ese momento Harry recordó que Ginny le había dicho que Eris era quien le había contado a Hermione sobre lo sucedido a ambos Malfoy en el expreso de Hogwarts. Después de un rato hablando Eris continuo con su entrenamiento, Harry la ponía a hacer piruetas que lograba hacer con facilidad, si eso lo podía hacer con una escoba del colegio no se imaginaba lo que haría con una escoba decente, para finalizar el entrenamiento la pequeña Griffindor subió en espiral por uno de los poste de gol. Justo cuando la Griffindor tocaba el suelo llego la profesora McGonagall con su inseparable expresión severa.

-¿Tu eres Nisher?-pregunto la profesora McGonagall, Eris volvió a portarse tímida- espero que des lo mejor de ti, solo tendrás una oportunidad ¿Lista?

Eris regreso al área de vuelo y cerro los ojos preparándose mentalmente, se monto en su escoba y se preparo para volar pero antes de dar la patada para elevarse Harry se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo sonriendo-si vuelas como siempre lo haces no tendrás problemas, primero da cinco vueltas al campo y luego unas cuantas piruetas después te aventare la Quaffle

La pequeña Eris siguió las órdenes de Harry pero ni en el momento en que esta hizo una fabulosa secuencia de pases con Harry demostrando así tener aptitudes de cazadora la profesora McGonagall cambio su semblante serio. Para tratar de mejorar la impresión de la profesora Eris repitió su ascenso en espiral alrededor de los postes de gol y para finalizar la presentación se lanzo en picado a una gran velocidad y a tan solo unos centímetros de tocar el suelo alzo el vuelo y regreso a una buena altitud, su propia versión de el amago de Wronski. Estas dos últimos movimientos hicieron que la profesora McGonagall se mostrara impresionada, su rostro había cambiado su expresión severa a una de asombro, cuando Eris llego a su lado esta solo pudo verla con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Ella viene de una familia de jugadores profesionales de Quidditch, profesora-dijo Harry también acercándose- tiene talento pero nunca ha sido entrenada, imaginase lo buena que llegaría a ser si tiene un entrenamiento adecuado

-No… no puedo decir que todo lo que hiciste fue seguro, Nisher-dijo McGonagall mirándola detenidamente-pero debo decir que lo has hecho estupendamente

Eris sonrió satisfecha y Volpus y Eliel soltaron gritos de apoyo.

-Usted sabe lo difícil que fue que ganáramos el torneo pasado-dijo Harry- ella tiene talento, demasiado, si se entrena será mejor y podríamos ganar fácilmente el torneo… por eso le pido que la deje entrar al equipo

La profesora se quedo pensativa un momento y después le sonrió a la tierna Griffindor, era el gesto mas calido que había viso en ella, aunque en realidad era el único gesto que no fuera de severidad o disgusto que había visto en ella.

-Hablare con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo-haré todo lo posible por que te deje ingresar al equipo pero quiero oír que te estas entrenando arduamente o si no me temo que cambiare de opinión ¿Entendido?

Eris asintió con la cabeza efusivamente y vio como se retiraba la profesora, Harry corrió a alcanzarla.

-Profesora, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que si a usted le parecía bien que Eris entrara al equipo por el estaba bien-informo Harry- no creo que sea necesario preguntarle a el

-Ya lo se, es pura formalidad-contesto la profesora-aun así quiero que esta noche vengas conmigo para que los dos le expongamos nuestra petición

Harry atisbo la expresión de la profesora.

-¿Verdad que nunca antes había visto algo así?-le pregunto Harry

-Solo a ti pero…

-Mucho mejor ¿No?

La profesora solo sonrió y salio del campo de Quidditch. Harry regreso sonriente con Eris que lo esperaba, no se había movido de donde estaba, esta corrió a abrazarlo emocionada y los dos escucharon los vítores de Volpus y Eliel, ambos se acercaron a las gradas y vieron como Eliel agitaba su varita la cual escupía confeti a montones mientras que Volpus agitaba una enorme pancarta en la cual estaba escrito con letras brillantes una frase _no te preocupes, será para la próxima _ lo que hizo que Eris se riera, Eliel al darse cuenta del error le dio un codazo a Volpus y este al darse cuenta de su error volteo la pancarta con la frase _!felicidades nueva cazadora de Griffindor! _

En la noche cuando regresaban de la clase de encantamientos con Flitwich Harry finalmente puso la lista con los nombres de los que estarían en el equipo de Quidditch.

Buscador- Harry Potter

Guardian- Ron Weasley

Cazadora-Ginny Weasley

Cazadora-Eris Nisher

Cazador- Araphat Tathor

Golpeador- Henry Ntail

Golpeadora- Flyli Unou

-¿No tenias que esperar a que Dumbledore te diera permiso de poner a Eris?-pregunto Ron sin dejar de ver su propio nombre en la lista

-Supongo que nada mas abría sido perder el tiempo-respondió Harry

En realidad por un momento había tenido la tentación de no poner a Eris en la lista, así podría tenerla como su arma secreta y solo se sabría que estaba en el equipo hasta el primer partido pero tenía bastante tiempo de estar en el castillo como para saber que a pesar de que Hogwarts era enorme nunca se podía guardar un secreto, y como muestra de eso estaba el como se había difundido la historia del accidente del armario con Hermione, así que finalmente decidió hacer publico que Eris Nisher formaba parte del equipo. Ese detalle hizo que a la pequeña Griffindor le cambiara la vida tal y como le había pasado a Harry en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Aun que por fin ya estuviera su equipo listo para ponerse a entrenar la ansiedad de Harry por montar en su saeta de fuego de nuevo no pudo ser aliviada ya que todavía tenia muchas cosas que hacer y una de ellas, tal vez la mas importante, era que tenia una segunda sesión de recuerdos con Dumbledore, sin contar que todavía tenia muchos deberes y había que esperar a que Eris consiguiera lo necesario para jugar en el equipo.

-Ya le escribí a mi padre para que me envié dinero-informo Eris una mañana cuando Harry iba saliendo del castillo con Ron y Hermione para ir a la clase de Hagrid- cuando me llegue el dinero… ¿Me acompañaras a Hogsmeade para comprar mis cosas?

-Claro-le contesto Harry y la pequeña Eris regreso corriendo al castillo

Cuando llegaron a los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid vieron un poco molestos y resignados que este ya había sacado las cajas de madera en el que estaban su nuevo proyecto de clase para los que todavía cursaban su asignatura, muchos alumnos dimitieron a la primera oportunidad que habían tenido. Las criaturas de las cajas eran Pixis, una raza de hadas sumamente bonitas y tontas pero claro que no serian una de las criaturas típicas de Hagrid si no fuera que cuando se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca una de otra se lanzaban al ataque para matarse con fiereza. La razón de que fuera el nuevo proyecto de la clase era que debían cuidar que no se mataran entre sí ya que ese lote de Pixis era el ultimo en Inglaterra, sin contar que el polvo que desprendían de sus alas cuando alcanzaban la madures era utilizado para hacer un tipo de anestesia que utilizaban los sanadores al tratar las maldiciones mas destructivas si no es que las imperdonables.

-Hagrid-dijo Hermione media hora después cuando hubo terminado de alimentar a su Pixi- no entiendo los deberes que me dejaste ayer en la otra clase

Hermione se había convertido en la mas grande, y quizás la única, admiradora de Hagrid, desde que cursaba su clase especial no paraba de decir lo mucho que sabia su gigante amigo acerca de las criaturas mágicas además de que muchas veces, cuando no se ocupaba de sus deberes o estaba en la biblioteca, visitaba a al profesor con Ron y Harry casi a rastras para averiguar mas acerca de las criaturas que iban a estar en los primeros exámenes.

-Te estas excediendo mucho, Hermione-le dijo Hagrid cuando termino de explicarle las propiedades mágicas de las plumas de Arpías negras de los países nórdicos- ya vas mucho mas adelantada que los de tu grupo, ¡He! ¡Ustedes dos! Separen a sus Pixis- le grito a Hagrid a dos de los tres Slitheryn que aun quedaban en su clase

El tercer Slitheryn que aun quedaba, y ahora el mas callado, era Draco Malfoy. El que Malfoy estuviera con el en esa clase tranquilizaba un poco a Harry ya que así al menos lo podía tener bien vigilado. Para Hagrid el que Malfoy estuviera tan tranquilo solo significaba que estaba tramando algo malo, muy malo, así que había tomado la decisión de, como al ser tan pocos en la clase y sobraban muchas Pixis, darle una mas para mantenerlo ocupado sin contar que lo mas probable es que le dieran unos cuantos problemas, sin embargo lejos de que sus dos Pixis le resultaran problemáticas en realidad estas dos parecían congeniar con el y mas bien, a pesar de tener dos, terminaba su trabajo mucho mas rápido que cualquiera. El que Malfoy de pronto fuera el mejor dentro la clase de Hagrid no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione que al igual que el tenia dos Pixis, aunque en su caso era por decisión propia.

-No tienes que incluirnos en tu competencia, Hermione-dijo Ron con mucho trabajo que tenia una Pixi en cada mano para mantenerlas alejadas- ¿verdad Harry?

Harry solo afirmo con la cabeza ya que trataba de mantener cerradas sus cajas de madera, el y Ron habían elegido también tener dos Pixis, por ordenes de Hermione para no quedarse atrás de Malfoy, pero no habían tenido éxito con ellas como Malfoy y Hermione… aunque hasta ese momento se habían salvado de que les pasara lo mismo que a Dean y a uno de los dos Slitheryn que ya estaban reprobados por haber permitido que sus dos Pixis se mataran entre si. Hagrid les había dado una mas pero tendrían que recusar el proyecto y tener una baja calificación en su asignatura.

-¡No lo puedo permitir!-exclamo Hermione furiosa cuando regresaban al castillo, mientras que ella seguía con su uniforme impecable Ron y Harry tenían un aspecto parecido a la vez en que había tenido que criar los escregutos de cola explosiva- ese Malfoy a hecho algo para ser tan bueno… seguro que hizo algo para ser tan bueno

-¿Qué tal si tomo un poco de polvo de uña de dragón?-pregunto Harry-esa cosa te vuelve un genio por unas cuantas horas

-¿Qué no lo han visto?-se burlo Ron- es el paria de Slitheryn no creo que nadie de cualquier casa se la quiera conseguir

-No se que habrá hecho pero no me voy a quedar atrás-dijo Hermione con mucha decisión

-¿No se te a ocurrido que tal vez es en realidad bueno para cuidar criaturas extrañas?-comento Harry-normalmente siempre estaba molestando y ahora que ya no es así tal vez descubrió que tiene talento para eso

-¿Desde cuando defiendes a Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny que se les unía en ese momento

-Desde nunca pero no ha hecho nada para molestar, no veo razón para atacarlo por el momento

Después de la clase con Hagrid tenían Defensa contra las artes oscuras, esta clase de pronto se había vuelto la mas popular desde que Zabini se había enfrentado contra Zelin, ya estaban por terminar los encantamientos no verbales y entrarían a las maldiciones y contra maldiciones. A pesar de que era la asignatura mas popular no significaba que fuera la mas fácil, para la mayoría de la clase había sido totalmente imposible usar los encantamientos no verbales, Hermione había sido la única de Griffindor que los había podido hacer, y en Slitheryn el único que lo había logrado, y en realidad fue el primero en hacerlo, fue Garyel Zelin… eso llamo mucho la atención de Hermione.

-Serán maldiciones, no maleficios-dijo Ron emocionado al entrar al aula

Harry que ya tenia una mas grande experiencia en maldiciones, por cursar la _asignatura sin nombre_, no se mostró muy emocionado ya que creyó que las maldiciones y contra maldiciones que pudieran ver en defensa contra las artes oscuras el ya las habría visto mucho antes con el profesor Alucard, sin embargo no fue así ya que el profesor Pralad parecía estar al tanto de que Harry ya era bastante avanzado en el tema puesto que decidió enseñarle el mismo. El profesor Pralad puso en equipos de dos a los alumnos para que practicaran mientras que Harry estaría con el.

-¿Cómo vas en la clase del profesor Alucard?-pregunto después de enseñarle una contra-maldición muy efectiva- me han contado que eres uno de los mejores en su clase

-¿Conoce al profesor Alucard?-pregunto Harry e intento lanzarle la maldición _Impacto_ sin pronunciar el hechizo pero aun no era muy diestro en eso y Pralad lo detuvo con facilidad

-Lo conocí aquí-dijo sonriente-íbamos en el mismo curso aquí en el colegio

-No parecen de la misma edad-comento Harry intentando hacer un maleficio insonoro- el se ve mas grande

Harry intento protegerse de una maldición que le lanzo el profesor Pralad pero el protego que invoco no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla y lo recibió de lleno ocasionando que sintiera un gran ardor por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el Profesor Pralad acercándose para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Creo que si ¿Cuál maldición fue esa?-pregunto Harry interesado, últimamente había tenido pequeños enfrentamientos de miradas con Zabini y quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa por si es que tenían otro encuentro con el Slitheryn, después de todo si Zabini podía utilizar maldiciones imperdonables el también quería tener cartas bajo la manga

-_Magmanus_ pero no te recomiendo que intentes usarla por el momento-comento Pralad Harry le miro sin comprender- por si no lo has notado solo les enseñe la forma de hacer las contra-maldiciones, se necesita mas energía para hacer una maldición que una contra maldición, el truco es saber cual es la contra maldición correcta… ahora ¿Por qué no creo que sea conveniente que utilices cualquier maldición? Por que si no lo haces de la forma precisa podría salirte mal y darte a ti en vez de a tu contrincante-Harry recordó la forma en que Lockhart se había desmemoriado hacia ya cuatro años-

Todos los hechizos tienen una forma en especial de salir de tu cuerpo por tu varita, toda la magia esta dentro, aquí-dijo señalando su pecho- a la hora de conjurar algún hechizo la magia recorre tu pecho y sale en un rápido relámpago por tu brazo y es ahí en donde se transforma en el encantamiento deseado, cada hechizo tiene su forma de crearse, tiene que ver con el humor con el que los haces, los encantamientos son divertidos, los haces con buen humor, los maleficios son con algo de molestia y finalmente las maldiciones tiene que ver con el rencor, el rencor es un sentimiento con el que hay que tener cuidado, si no se le trata con precaución este podría matarte 

-¿Por qué me lo explica nada mas a mi?-pregunto Harry confundido al percatarse que esa explicación se lo había dicho casi en susurro para que nadie mas lo oyera, aunque tan poco nadie habría podido hacerlo ya que para ese momento todos habían olvidado que debían de estar practicando las contra maldiciones sin pronunciar el conjuro y ahora estaban casi gritando molestos los maleficios y deteniéndolos con los contra maldiciones, en especial Ron que se batía a duelo con un Slitheryn

-Se los explicare a su tiempo pero para ti es mas importante ya que te entrenara en eso Alucard y no creo que te explique esto-dijo y al ver la confusión de Harry solo se limito a sonreír-lo conozco muy bien Harry, se que la paciencia no es su lado fuerte

Al salir de la clase Griffindor había perdido cincuenta puntos y Slitheryn setenta, todo había sido por que ninguna de las dos casa había querido perder en duelo y habían hecho todo lo posible para ganar, es decir habían hecho mucha trampa, pero no había nadie mas furioso que Ron o al menos eso creían al momento en que Zabini los rebaso murmurando muchas maldiciones en contra de Zelin, se habían batido en duelo de nuevo y tal y como la ultima vez este le había vencido con gran facilidad.

-¿Me podrías enseñar esa contra maldición que hiciste allá dentro?-pregunto Ron-no voy a permitir que otro Slitheryn me deje sin orejas de nuevo

-No puedo, después de mi clase con el profesor Alucard tengo que ir con Dumbledore de nuevo-se explico

-¿No nos vas a decir que hicieron?-pregunto Hermione curiosa

-No puedo, al menos no por ahora-dijo recordando que no les había dicho nada a sus dos amigos- solo vimos unos cuantos recuerdos, según Dumbledore eso me ayudara a entender a Voldemort, pero no se de que me sirva… no puedo negar que son muy interesantes. Esta noche terminare de revisarlos, se los diré mañana, debo de estar seguro de que lo entendí muy bien

Harry se retiro en dirección a la _asignatura sin nombre_ recordando todo lo que había visto la noche anterior con Dumbledore, era curioso que tantas personas hubieran conocido a Voldemort y que ninguna de ellas lo supiera, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna de las personas que caminaba con el en el mismo pasillo algún día sería un mago tenebroso o alguien sumamente importante ¿Qué pasaría si el día de mañana uno de ellos se volvía alguien importante? ¿El, Harry, recordaría que alguna vez camino a un lado de el? ¿Y si uno de los tantos Slitheryn con que había luchado se volvía tan malo y poderoso como Voldemort? ¿El mismo se lamentaría de no haberlo detenido a su debido tiempo? ¿Cuándo aun era un estudiante inofensivo? Harry recordó a Merope Gaunt ¿Fue realmente correcto que ese tipo del ministerio la hubiera salvado de su padre? Sin ella Voldemort no habría nacido y todas esas personas que murieron por su culpa, entre ellas James, Lilly, y Sirius, estarían a salvo y con vida.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una muchacha de largo pelo negro iba corriendo detrás de el hasta que choco tirándolo y haciendo que rodaran ambos por la escalera.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa… ¡Harry!-se disculpo Cho mientras se levantaba totalmente avergonzada-hace muchos días que no nos veíamos

El joven mago se incorporo y le dio una mano a Cho para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Por que la prisa?-dijo un poco adolorido

-Perdí mi reloj y sentí que se me hacia tarde

-Todavía tenemos diez minutos para llegar-dijo consultando el reloj que Ginny le había obsequiado y que nunca se quitaba, los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía su aula- ¿Por qué te da miedo Alucard?

-Yo… yo cometí el error de quejarme de su clase con la profesora Sinistra-dijo con incomodidad-lo que les esta haciendo a los dos Slitheryn me lo hizo mucho peor a mi, es por eso que el curso pasado me comporte así de…

-¿Sensible?-pregunto Harry tratando de no sonar muy acusador

-Yo diría que muy idiota-dijo sonriendo culpablemente-no es necesario que me trates de hacer sentir mejor, se que no fui muy agradable pero el profesor Alucard fue muy bueno a la hora de torturarme… desde entonces hago todo al pie de la letra con el

-Ha, bueno, es bueno saberlo, así no haré nada que lo provoque-dijo incomodo tratando de no recordar la fugas relación que había tenido con Cho el curso pasado

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Cho

-Nada-respondió tratando de no verla a los ojos

-Si, claro-dijo Cho con escepticismo- ¿Qué tienes?-Harry sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa- soy mujer así que es obvio que se cuando te pasa algo-Cho se puso frente a el, ya estaban llegando al aula de Alucard y quería enterarse de lo que pasaba antes de entrar a clases, la asiática lo miro a los ojos y después de un rato sonrió-no necesito ser legeremante para saber que tienes ¡Te sientes incomodo por lo del beso de la otra vez!-se hecho a reír lo que hizo que se confundiera Harry

No te preocupes por eso, en realidad creo que fue un error haberlo hecho, no pude si quiera voltear a verte por unos días por la vergüenza 

-Yo… también me sentí así-confeso Harry sonriendo- entonces ¿Cómo quedamos? 

-No lo se-dijo pensativamente y después sonrió agarro a Harry de la muñeca y lo azoto en la pared del pasillo y se apretó a el lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera sentir sus curvas, pero no lo beso-tu me gustas, Harry, me gustas mucho y sigo queriéndote seducir

Cho lo soltó y se volteo para caminar en dirección del salón de Alucard, después haber dado unos pasos volteo sonriendo traviesamente.

-Pero por el momento no haré nada de eso, quiero conocerte mejor, saber que te gusta y que no ¿Esta bien?-Harry le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- entonces ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-dijo Harry

Cho le tendió la mano para que Harry la sujetara y ambos caminaron así hasta el aula donde Cho sintió que por fin comenzaba a arreglar toda su vida.


	16. En la oscuridad de la noche

CAPITULO XVI.- EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE

El sol pego en las cortinas de la cama de Harry pero este ya hacía mucho tiempo que había despertado, en realidad no había dormido mas de dos horas en total durante toda la noche; llevaba todo un día así de desconectado del mundo, la noche antepasada había ido con la profesora McGonagall al despacho de Dumbledore para pedirle autorización para que Eris entrara al equipo de Quidditch, después de que Dumbledore aceptara y que McGonagall se hubiera marchado del despacho la revisión de recuerdos había reanudado y fue cuando Harry se entero del mas grande y terrible secreto de Voldemort, sus Horrocruxes, eso era lo que le había afectado a Harry, ese terrible secreto y la petición que le había hecho Dumbledore cuando Harry le pregunto el por que de habérselo contado _Por que necesito tu ayuda, Harry. Ayúdame a destruir a los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y después yo te ayudare a destruir a Voldemort _

El tan solo pensar que alguien pudiera dividir su alma parecía algo horroroso pero… Voldemort lo había hecho ¿Acaso el, Harry, podría cumplir la tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado? Harry escucho que alguien abría lentamente la puerta sin embargo no le presto la mas mínima atención, no podía pensar en algo que no fueran esos Horrocruxes y sobre cuales podrían ser esos ¿En verdad tan solo serían seis? _El diario, una copa, un relicario, la serpiente, y dos objetos desconocidos _¿En verdad eran esos objetos? Sus pensamientos siguieron distrayéndole hasta que de pronto sus cortinas se abrieron de golpe y escucho un ruidoso saludo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-era Eris la que le saludaba, ella ya totalmente arreglada y lista para partir a Hogsmeade

El día pasado le había llegado una lechuza a Eris que llevaba una carta que contenía dinero suficiente para comprar lo necesario, tal y como lo había prometido Harry acompañaría a Eris a Hogsmeade esa mañana, se suponía que también iría su padre para acompañarla en la compra de su primera escoba pero la pequeña Nisher no estaba segura de su presencia _el es un hombre muy ocupado _dijo Eris un tanto deprimida.

Harry se levanto totalmente asustado haciendo que Eris no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba despierto, los demás ocupantes del dormitorio se despertaron también, tanto o mas asustados de lo que Harry estaba. Neville incluso se cayó de la cama enredado en las cobijas.

-¡Eris!-exclamo Ron sacando solamente su cabeza de las cortinas esforzándose por no mostrar nada de su cuerpo- ¡No puedes entrar aquí¡Es el dormitorio de hombres!

-Solo vine a despertar a Harry, me va a llevar a Hogsmeade ¿No es cierto?-Harry asintió aun asustado

-¿No podrías haber esperado allá fuera?-pregunto Neville tratando de librarse de la atadura de las cobijas

-Quiero asegurarme de que no se quede dormido, solo tenemos hasta medio día-respondió Eris con su radiante sonrisa

-Salte Eris, me voy a cambiar-dijo el joven mago que se sentó en su cama y trato de agarrar unos vaqueros y su túnica que estaban en su cama.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunto molesta Eris

-Pues… creo que cambiarme, no voy a ir a Hogsmeade en pijama

-¡Eso si que no! Esa ropa ya te la pusiste ayer-Eris se acerco al baúl de Harry y saco unos pantalones, una camiseta y una túnica de las que le había regalado la señora Weasley-Con esto te veras mejor-dijo sonriente-te espero haya abajo, no tardes

Neville, Ron, Dean y Seamus se miraron confundidos en cuanto la pequeña Nisher salio del dormitorio, la escena anterior había sido muy confusa para ellos pero después de unos segundos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a acostarse para dormir, excepto Ron que se quedo observando a Harry preocupado, el día anterior el muchacho se había mostrado muy callado y distante, el pelirrojo no había podido dejar de notar como el chico parecía haber visto un fantasma, o algo que si fuera aterrador.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto en un susurro, Harry trato de sonreírle-¿Ya nos vas a decir que es lo que te pasaba ayer?

-Al rato, si no me apuro estoy seguro que Eris se enojara-respondió y esta vez le sonrió en verdad a Ron- en serio, al rato te lo cuento a ti y a Hermione

Ron le sonrió y después se metió a su cama de nuevo. Eris lo esperaba impaciente en la sala común y apenas hubo bajado con la ropa puesta que le había escogido esta lo jalo y lo hizo salir de la sala común, en el recorrido por los pasillos del castillo la pequeña niña corría emocionada por su primera visita al pueblo y comprar las cosas que necesitaría para jugar al Quidditch. En la puerta del castillo estaba su gigante amigo que Eris vio asombrada, todo era nuevo para ella, esperaron por un tiempo al señor Nisher pero después Eris prefirió irse, _papa es un hombre muy ocupado _dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa triste aunque después corrió sonriente viendo todas las tiendas del pueblo. La primera parada fue en _El mundo de la túnica y demás ropa_ en donde Eris compro su primera túnica especial para el Quidditch, tuvieron que esperar a que la mujer ajustara la túnica a su medida para que le quedara perfecta.

Entraron a la tienda de artículos mágicos, en donde Harry le compro a Hermione su cámara, Eris tenía que comprar un par de goggles por si llegaba a tener problemas de visión durante el vuelo en escoba, mientras que la niña pagaba lo que había comprado Harry reviso todo lo que había sido añadido en los escaparates desde su última visita, le llamo especialmente la atención una esfera que servía para grabar los recuerdos de una persona, una versión un poco mas practica de un pensadero, excepto de que con esta esfera no era necesario sacar los recuerdos de la cabeza. Hagrid los acompaño después a la tienda de _artículos de calidad para el juego_ en la que compraron unos guantes y botas, tuvieron que esperar a que el dependiente ajustara los guantes y botas a su medida, al igual quee como había sucedido con la túnica.

-¡Finalmente!-exclamo Eris corriendo hacía la tienda de escobas voladoras, pego su cara en el vidrio en donde habían tres modelos de escobas preciosas que Harry ya había visto en la revista de Ginny-son tan Hermosas

-¿Cuál es la que te gusta mas?-pregunto Hagrid

-¡Esa!-dijo señalando una escoba con un palo negro en el que estaban grabado el nombre en letras rojas, decía _Black Lion _- es tan hermosa ¿Verdad Harry?

Harry y Eris entraron a la tienda, Hagrid se quedo afuera descansando… la vitalidad de Eris parecía haber superado las energías del gigante, y pidieron el modelo que Eris quería, cuando el dependiente reconoció a Harry lo dejo entrar a un cuarto contiguo y ahí Eris pudo probar la escoba, la felicidad le inundaba la carita. Al Salir del cuarto la atención de la pequeña Nisher se centro en algo mas, era una escoba con palo rojo y ramitas pegadas una con otra, era magnifica, Harry se acerco a ver el nombre de la escoba, S_aeta de fuego II _.

-Hermosa ¿No?-le dijo el dependiente- acaba de llegar hoy, es la segunda versión de la Saeta de fuego

-¿Qué mejoras tiene?-pregunto Eris

-Tantas que tardaría menos en decirte sus defectos, esta preciosura-dijo tomándola del escaparate- incluso esta hecha para que puedan recortarla para hacértela a la medida, es por eso del palo mas largo de lo usual ¿Ves?

Eris suspiro llena de emoción y miro dentro de su bolsita donde traía su dinero.

-No creo que traigas tanto como para pagarla, hermanita, solo los mas ricos pueden comprar una preciosura como esta-dijo el dependiente con orgullo

Esa nueva saeta de fuego costaba lo que vendría siendo tres saetas de fuegos normales, la carita de Eris se lleno de un rubor rojo cuando Harry la pidió, el le daría lo que faltara.

-Todo por mi mejor cazadora-le dijo

-Pero si ni siquiera he jugado un partido-le dijo con voz un tanto tímida

-Se que serás la mejor –le contesto y la pequeña se sonrojo

-Si gusta pasar por aquí, señor Potter, hermanita

En el cuarto trasero le tomaron a Eris sus medidas y con un movimiento de su varita el dependiente hizo que cinco pequeñas lijadoras comenzaran a reducir el tamaño del palo de la escoba, Eris se acerco para ver mejor la escoba.

-¿Es en verdad buena?-le pregunto el dependiente en cuanto la Griffindor se alejo para ver la escoba que estaba casi lista

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry confundido

-¿Si es buena? Para que alguien gaste tanto oro en ella supongo que lo es

-Será la mejor-dijo con orgullo

Media hora después Harry firmaba un papel en donde daba la autorización de sacar de su cámara acorazada todo el oro que costaba la nueva saeta de fuego de Eris.

-Gracias-dijo la pequeña niña sonriéndole al dependiente

-De nada pero si quieres agradecérmelo, hermanita, mándame una foto de cuando juegues con ella-dijo el dependiente-quiero ver que es capaz de hacer esta preciosura-acaricio a la escoba como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella

-Esta bien, gracias- le sonrió Eris y ambos salieron de la tienda

Hasta Hagrid, que no sabía mucho de escobas, tuvo que chiflar maravillado cuando Eris les enseño la escoba; Eris caminaba emocionada con su escoba contenta, daba saltitos de alegría apretando el delgado paquete a su pecho pero después se detuvo mirando hacia el castillo, un hombre se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo, sonrió al reconocerle.

-¡Papi!-grito y corrió con las bolsas moviéndose en sus pequeñas manitas, el hombre la abrazo fuertemente cuando Eris lo alcanzo- ¡Si llegaste!

-No iba a perderme el día mas importante de mi niña-dijo el hombre, era rubio, alto y con un rostro de un hombre de negocios sumamente ocupado-pero llegue tarde-dijo desilusionado al ver el paquete de la escoba

-Mira papi-le dijo Eris y lo arrastro del brazo para que se acercara al joven mago- el es Harry Potter

La expresión paternal del señor Nisher cambio abruptamente y le examino con la mirada como si fuera algo que se hubiera pegado a su zapato. El señor Nisher le ofreció la mano de forma cordial pero sin quitar su expresión fría.

-Mucho gusto joven Potter, me llamo Lawrence Nisher- Harry noto que al darle la mano el señor Nisher hacía el apretón mas fuerte- entiendo que usted ayudo a mi hija a entrar al equipo

-Si, señor, su hija tiene un gran talento con la escoba

-Claro que lo tiene. Es una Nisher-dijo de forma un poco fría- joven Potter ¿Le gustaría tomar un te conmigo y Eris?

-También viene Hagrid con nosotros-dijo Eris

-Ha, claro-dijo el señor Nisher dándose cuenta apenas de la presencia del enorme guardabosque- si gusta puede venir con nosotros señor…

-Rubeus Hagrid-contesto Hagrid nerviosamente

Fueron a las tres escobas y ahí Lawrence Nisher, Hagrid y Harry pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y la pequeña Eris solo chocolate. Eris puso en la mesa la escoba y el señor Nisher pudo ver el modelo que ahora le pertenecía a su hija.

-¡Vaya! Supongo que esperara que le reembolse su dinero ¿No¿Cuál fue el precio?-dijo al enterarse de que Harry fue el que la compro

-No se la compre para recibir algo a cambio señor Nisher-dijo Harry un poco intimidado- su hija se merece algo así, es realmente buena volando, es como un regalo

-Papi, el me ayudo a entrar al equipo-dijo contenta Eris- el convenció a la profesora McGonagall y al director Dumbledore de que me dejaran entrar

El señor Nisher le paso afectuosamente la mano por la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Harry con expresión fría.

-¿Me ayudaría a aclarar una duda joven Potter?-pregunto el señor Nisher-¿Es cierto lo que dice el _The Prophet_ de usted¿Acerca del elegido?

-A veces suelen exagerar, señor Nisher-dijo Harry firmemente

Lawrence Nisher le vio más detenidamente.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto-¿No cree que después de todo lo que paso en el torneo de los tres magos y en el ministerio merece un poco de crédito?

-No hice nada diferente que otra persona hubiera hecho, señor Nisher, solo tuve suerte-dijo Harry-al _The Prophet_ le gusta mucho inventar sus historias

La sonrisa del señor Nisher cambio poco a poco, antes era un poco burlona pero ahora era mas afable.

-Solo quería saberlo, nunca hago muchos casos acerca de lo que dicen los diarios-dijo y después de un rato de silencio volvió a hablar-aun así quería probar si era en verdad como lo describían en ese diario, lamento mi actitud

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Harry

-Fui un poco maleducado, normalmente tengo mucho cuidado con las personas-se explico el señor Nisher con una sonrisa culpable-algunas personas suelen ser muy convenencieras cuando se enteran quienes somos

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Nosotros-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija-tenemos una fama muy extraña, joven Potter, no son muchas las personas que nos tratan con normalidad… ademas de que creí que como era el niño que vivió, el elegido, tal vez seria un poco presumido, alguien que quisiera la atención siempre, pero me equivoque-admitió el señor Nisher- Eris tenia razón en sus cartas, es usted alguien ejemplar… ¿Y que me dice de usted Hagrid?

-Soy profesor de Hogwarts y también guardián de las llaves del castillo-dijo Hagrid nervioso

-¿Guardián de las llaves¿Es… guardabosques y profesor?-pregunto un tanto asombrado y luego mostró un semblante pensativo- ¿Hagrid¡Ya recuerdo! Usted salio en el _The Prophet_ hace un tiempo, en un artículo de Rita Skeeter

-Bueno… hem… si-dijo realmente incomodado, desde que Skeeter había sacado a la luz su naturaleza como medio gigante las personas parecían creer que Hagrid era tan violento y desagradable como los demás gigantes

-¿Me permite preguntarle algo?-pregunto el señor Nisher claramente interesado

Hagrid asintió nervioso, esa era esta la parte en que todas las personas le preguntaban lo mismo _¿Que se siente ser gigante? …_ aunque esta vez no fue así.

-¿Es verdad eso de que usted creo esa especie de los escregutos de cola explosiva?-pregunto pero Hagrid dudo-Vamos, solo quiero saberlo, no lo denunciare

-Si, fue una cruza un tanto…

-¡Maravilloso! Siempre le dije a mi Eris que de no haberme dedicado al Quidditch hubiera sido criador de especies como esa ¿Me permite invitarle una taza de whisky de fuego¡Cuantas historias podría contarme un criador de su talla!

Después de un rato mas Harry, Eris, Hagrid y el señor Nisher salieron de las tres escobas, Harry y Eris debían volver al colegio y el señor Nisher tenía que ir a una junta de negocios importante, El señor Nisher insistió en que Hagrid fuera un día a visitarlo a su oficina para charlar de criaturas mágicas y Hagrid solo acepto si el señor Nisher comía un poco de sus maravillosas recetas de cocina, el acepto.

-Tu padre si que es una gran persona, Eris-dijo cuando estaban por llegar al colegio

-Ya lo se, Hagrid

En cuanto se separaron de Hagrid Eris corrió al campo de Quidditch para poder estrenar su maravillosa _Saeta de fuego II_, Harry le perseguía muy de cerca y cuando iban llegando vio como Eris chocaba con una muchacha con el uniforme de Quidditch azul, era Cho.

-Creo que debemos hallar una mejor forma de vernos ¿No?-comento Cho cuando Harry la ayudo a levantarse-discúlpame pequeña, no vi por donde iba

-Es mi culpa yo iba corriendo y no me fije-dijo Eris en un susurro, Cho la miro fascinada

-¿La conoces, Cho? Ella es…

-¡Eris Nisher! esperaba conocerte pronto-dijo emocionada-nunca espere que fueras tan tierna

La pequeña Eris se levanto para parecer más formal.

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Chang-dijo la pequeña niña haciendo una reverencia, Cho la miro encantada- es que usted tiene rasgos asiáticos, señorita Chang, mi mama también los tenia y ella saludaba así

-¿En serio?-le sonrió Cho- ¿Y como se llama tu mama?

-Ella se llamaba Yakumo Shiroouu

-¿Shiroouu era su nombre de soltera?-pregunto extrañada Cho

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Harry

-No creo pero ese apellido se me hace conocido

-¿Venia de jugar señorita Cho?-le pregunto Eris y Harry noto que Cho portaba el uniforme azul de Quidditch

-Dime Cho, pequeña-le dijo la asiática-si pero alguien oculto mi ropa y tuve que regresar así, por eso no me te vi venir, estaba asegurándome que nadie me viera con esto puesto ¿A dónde van ustedes?

-A probar la escoba de Eris-Cho se maravillo con el modelo de la escoba

-¿Quiere venir a jugar un rato con nosotros?-le pregunto Eris a Cho

-¿Puedo¿No seria como revelarle tu arma mortal al enemigo?-le pregunto Cho a Harry

-Claro que no-dijo Eris y la tomo de la mano para llevarla al campo de Quidditch

-Claro que puedes venir-le dijo Harry-¿Podrías cuidarla un rato? Voy por mi escoba y regreso

Harry corrió a la sala común y entro a su dormitorio, ya no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, Ron debía de haberse levantado temprano para hacer los deberes de su clase especial, normalmente eso seria algo muy raro si no fuera por que esa clase en verdad le gustaba. Cuando regreso al campo de Quidditch vio a Cho que observaba completamente asombrada en el cielo, Harry se acerco a ella y miro hacia la misma dirección a donde veía pero no había nada interesante que pudiera haberla puesto así.

-¿Cho¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Harry pero ella solamente señalo a la misma dirección en que veía y unos segundos después apareció en el aire Eris volando sobre la nueva S_aeta de fuego II_, la forma en que volaba era sencillamente increíble, parecía que la escoba era la que hacia todo el trabajo, normalmente el jinete tenia que inclinarse cuando quería acelerar o inclinarse hacia la dirección en que quería girar pero para Eris eso no parecía ser necesario- Es…

-Increíble ¿No?-dijo Cho viendo a Eris que se acercaba ellos- nunca había visto a alguien volando de esa forma

La pequeña Griffindor bajo de su escoba y se acerco a ellos corriendo.

-¿Cómo estuve?-pregunto sonriendo

-Magnifica-dijeron Cho y Harry al unísono

-¿Jugamos entonces?-dijo impaciente Eris

Después de un rato decidieron solo lanzarse pases entre ellos, tanto Cho y Harry sabían muy bien que no era rivales para la pequeña Eris y su grandiosa_ Saeta de fuego II,_ y después de poco mas de una hora decidieron descansar e ir a desayunar, entre Eris y Harry convencieron a Cho de que fuera tal y como estaba ya que a esta le daba vergüenza andar por el colegio con el uniforme de Quidditch. La chica accedió después de varias suplicas de la pequeña niña.

-Me siento como toda una tonta-comento un poco ruborizada cuando dos alumnos de Hufflepuf la voltearon a ver al pasar junto a ellos

-Yo creo que te vez muy bien-dijo Eris sonriendo- yo estoy impaciente por ponerme mi uniforme

Cuando llegaron al comedor se percataron de que muchos alumnos, si no es que la mayoría de la escuela, estaba ante la cerrada puerta del gran comedor impacientes y haciendo mucho barullo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Cho a un alumno de Ravenclaw que era de su mismo grado

-Cho, te estaba buscando, dejaste tu túnica afuera de tu locker-le entrego la túnica negra del colegio- no se que pasara, hace rato salio el profesor Flitwich y pego un cartel haya en frente

Señalo a la puerta y en esta permanecía pegado un enorme cartel en el que brillaban unas enormes letras de color rojo.

**Por ****órdenes del director del colegio el comedor estará cerrado unos cuantos minutos, se les pide cordialmente que no se retiren.**

**Atentamente,**** Minerva McGonagall **

-Nunca había visto cerrada esta puerta-comento Cho-solo cuando entro tu padrino a escondidas ¿No?

-Solo fue esa vez-respondió Harry recordando que ahora todo mundo sabía que Sirius había sido inocente todo el tiempo

-Mientras que abren me voy a cambiar ¿Me acompañan?-pregunto Cho

Ambos Griffindor acompañaron a Cho a un aula cercana al comedor y esperaron afuera a que se pusiera la túnica del colegio, la pequeña Eris se había interesado enormemente por la vida de Cho y no paraba de hacerle preguntas de toda su vida, la Ravenclaw lejos de molestarse parecía encantada con la atención que le ponía la pequeña.

-¿Y cuando entraste a tu equipo?-pregunto Eris desde fuera del aula

-fue en mi tercer año aquí-contesto saliendo del salón y terminando de arreglase la túnica- a propósito Harry ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta secreta?

--¿Fiesta secreta?-preguntaron Eris y Harry al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Eris

-Una fiesta muy especial que se celebra todos los años la noche del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada-informo sonriéndole a Harry de una forma muy peculiar- solo los de quinto en adelante pueden ir

-Nunca había oído hablar de ella-comento Harry

De pronto un sonido de miles de exclamaciones de asombro se propago por todo el pasillo. Eris, Cho y Harry regresaron al comedor y miraron confundidos en el extraño panorama que mostraba el lugar, habían miles de globos de muchos colores flotando mágicamente por todo el comedor, serpentinas tiradas por el piso daban una sensación extraña al caminar sobre ellas y muchos extraños duendes, de los mas feos que Harry hubiera visto, revoloteaban a través del aire sirviendo en bandejas de plata deliciosos bocadillos en las muchas pequeñas mesas de te que habían reemplazado las cuatro acostumbradas mesas largas en la que solían sentarse divididos por casas.

-Debe de ser una de esas sorpresas de las que hablo Dumbledore-Dijo Cho encantada al ver todos los arreglos

-¡El señor director es muy divertido!-se rió Eris viendo a Dumbledore que conversaba con McGonagall

Todos los profesores parecían haber sido cubiertos por una montaña de confeti multicolor además de que habían intercambiado sus sombreros habituales por unos muy parecidos al que solía usar la abuela de Neville. Severus Snape nunca se había mostrado tan molesto como en ese momento.

-Me recuerda mucho esa tienda de te a la que fuimos el san Valentín pasado, no había visto algo tan cur… -comento Harry pero al ver que Cho se incomodaba con el comentario cambio de tema abruptamente-¿Vamos por algo de comer?

Caminaron en dirección de la mesa mas grande en donde había una bandeja repleta de Sándwiches cortados en formas de dragones, trolls, hipogrifos, elfos domesticos y muchas cosas mas; Cho sujeto a Eris de la mano para evitar que se perdiera y Harry puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Cho para poder guiarla por todo el mar de gente y para no separarse. De pronto parecía que los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían multiplicado ya que había tanta gente que apenas se podía caminar entre ellos, cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos sus alumnos llenos de alegría. Todo el ruido del comedor desapareció en un instante.

-Mis queridos niños-dijo con voz atronadora-espero que estén disfrutando de este pequeño festejo-todos dieron una exclamación de alegría-pero ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Es para hacer puentes entre nosotros… hagan amistad entre ustedes sin importar de que casa o grado son, olvídense por un momento de que existieron los fundadores y diviértanse entre ustedes-Dumbledore hizo un amago de sentarse pero después se levanto rápidamente como si se hubiera pinchado con algo que había en su silla- ¡Ha! Se me olvidaba no habrá ninguna clase el Lunes para compensar el día de descanso que perderemos hoy

Todos dieron gritos de alegría.

-¡Mira! Ahí está Harry-dijo Ginny señalando a la puerta por donde acababa de pasar el joven mago

Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados cerca de la mesa de la mesa de los profesores, habían sido de los primeros en entrar al comedor cuando las puertas se abrieron, habían estado la mayor parte de la mañana en la biblioteca y después salieron al comedor para desayunar. Cuando vieron el estado en el que se encontraba el comedor su sorpresa no había sido menor a la de todos los demás estudiantes.

-Mira con quien viene-dijo Ron señalando hacia Harry también

-¿Desde cuando llevaran tan bien?-pregunto Ginny con molestia al ver como Harry ponía sus manos en los hombros Cho antes de ponerse a caminar

-¿Por qué te molestas por eso?-le pregunto Hermione con aparente inocencia

-Por la patada que me dio en el partido anterior-respondió rápidamente Ginny y llevándose a la boca una tostada para ya no decir más

Dumbledore se levanto y dio su discurso, al dar la noticia de que no habría clases el lunes todos aplaudieron menos Hermione.

-¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso?-pregunto Hermione tristemente

-¿Han visto a Harry?-pregunto Ginny con insistencia

-No desde el discurso de Dumbledore-dijo Hermione

-Voy por un poco de jugo de calabaza quieren un poco-pregunto Ron para poder alejarse de su hermana

-Yo voy contigo-se ofreció Ginny, Ron soltó un quejido- Hermione ¿Podrías buscar a Harry?

-Mira, haya esta Volpus-señalo Eris-vamos con el

Eris jalo a Cho de la mano y Harry las siguió sin despegar las manos de los hombros de la chica asiática. A unas cuantas mesas más delante de ellos estaban sentada Luna, con su inseparable aspecto de asombro, que le contaba algo a Volpus, el pequeño Ravenclaw no podía hacer otra cosa más que poner una cara de completo asombro.

-Hola chicos-saludo Luna a los recién llegados- ¿Cómo la están pasando? Siéntense le estaba contando a mi encantador nuevo mejor amigo…

-¿Escucharon?-pregunto emocionado Volpus- Soy el encantador nuevo mejor amigo de Luna Lovegood

Harry y Cho se rieron, aunque el chico sospecho que la risa de Cho era más de burla que por la expresión de Volpus. Harry había olvidado que todos los que habían ido con el al ministerio también se habían hecho famosos de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Les he contado de los espíritus piroquineticos que utiliza el ministerio como ejercito personal?-pregunto Luna poniendo una expresión de suma seriedad y Volpus una de completa admiración por los conocimientos de la chica

Cho se rió despectivamente y Volpus se le quedo viendo sin saber que hacer.

-Cierto, tu no la conoces-dijo Harry rápidamente- Volpus ella es Cho Chang, Cho el Es Volpus White… ella es Luna…

-Ya la conozco-dijo sonriéndole a Cho- ayer te burlaste de hinkipinky púrpura, la semana pasada lo hiciste de mis pendientes de rábanos y desde que entre al colegio lo llevas haciendo de mi collar de corchos

Un silencio algo incomodo apareció entre ellos.

-Bueno…ejem… no pensé que te molestara-dijo ruborizándose por el hecho de que Luna dijera todo eso delante de Harry, ella sabia muy bien que Luna era una de las mas cercanas amigas del joven mago

-No, si no me molesta-se carcajeo- me alegra que alguien sea feliz, aunque sea haciendo de menos a las personas que son diferentes por tener gustos originales-dijo haciendo uso de esa habilidad de decir cosas algo incomodas-francamente el curso pasado comenzaba a pensar que habías adquirido el síndrome del fracasado absoluto, esa cosa si que es una peste, te vuelve amargado por el tiempo que tengas el parasito de brouwkle que solo se adquiere en los pantanos babosos del sapo de ojos virolos….

-¡Yo no tengo ningún síndrome de-no-se-que!-exclamo Cho airada

-Bueno-dijo Luna sin inmutarse- pero supongo que has ido a los pantanos de babosos… si quieres puedo darte un desparasitante de brouwkle…

-¡No tengo ningún parásito!-volvió a gritar Cho

Todos alrededor voltearon a verla, Cho se percato de que tanto Harry como Eris se habían quedado callados desde que había comenzado a discutir con la chica Lovegood.

-¿Quieres acompañarme por un poco de jugo, Cho?-pregunto Harry

El joven mago jalo a la asiática del brazo antes de que siquiera respondiera en el momento en que escuchaba a Luna volver a hablar _¿Tu eres Nisher? Recuerdo haber visto a tu hermano volar, era magnifico en la escoba _

-Perdón, no se que me paso-dijo Cho alicaída cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás

-Luna pueden exasperar a muchos-comento Harry secamente para demostrar que no le había agradado nada la escena que había hecho

-¿Debo de pedirte una disculpa?-pregunto Cho en un susurro

-A mi no, no es necesario, pero a Luna me gustaría que se lo pidieras-Harry sintió que Cho se tensaba ante el comentario- ella es una buena amiga mía… en especial por que…

-Ya lo se-dijo Cho con un poco de culpabilidad-Ella fue contigo al ministerio de magia… yo lo hubiera hecho

En ese momento los alcanzo Hermione.

-¡Harry! que bueno que te encuentro ¡Ha! Hola Cho-dijo Hermione intentando que no flaquera su sonrisa-te estaba buscando Ginny, fue a buscar un poco de jugo ¿Vamos?

Pero en ese momento apareció Ginny de entre todas las personas.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Harry-dijo la pelirroja que parecía algo nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione

-Es Ron-dijo Ginny- esta con Zabini

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto rápidamente Harry

Ginny los llevo a una mesa cercana a la puerta del comedor, Ron lucia empapado, alrededor de el habían muchos tarros tirados en el suelo, Zabini estaba frente a el riendo, junto a el estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley?-Pregunto Zabini-¿Acaso lo que dice el _The Prophet_ de tu valentía es mentira¿No te atreves a hacerme algo?

Ron solo se mantenía frente a el con los puños fuertemente apretados y un rostro repleto de una expresión de ira.

-Tranquilízate, Ron-dijo Harry acercándose a el y agarrándolo de un brazo para llevárselo

-Claro, Weasley, deja que el buen de Potter acapare la situación como siempre, que te salve el trasero como lo ha estado haciendo con todo el mundo mágico

Ron se arrojo contra el pero Harry, Hermione y Ginny lo sujetaron. Zabini y sus dos gordos guardaespaldas se acercaron amenazadoramente pero Cho que había pasado desapercibida ataco primero, sin que se diera cuenta nadie le lanzo un maleficio de piernas unidas a Crabbe y a Goyle y estos al tratar de caminar cayeron pesadamente. Zabini metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita.

-Olvídalo Zabini-Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de el apuntándole con su varita-Deja a Weasley en paz

Todos alrededor se habían quedado callados al ver el desenfunde de tantas varitas.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy¿Ahora no solo te conformas con ser un perdedor? Ahora eres un perdedor y traidor a la sangre-saco su varita y apunto a Ron

-Te dije que dejaras en paz a Weasley-la varita de Malfoy saco chispas verdes

-_finite incantatem-_dijo Zabini apuntando a sus dos gordos guarda espaldas

Les quito el maleficio a Crabbe y a Goyle y ante la mirada de todos los que se habían percatado del suceso salio del comedor, Hermione hizo uso de su autoridad de prefecta y regreso el orden al lugar. Después de varios forcejeos más Ron pudo calmarse lo suficiente para articular palabra.

-Debieron de habérmelo dejado a mí-dijo Ron

El pelirrojo se soltó de sus amigos y después camino a la dirección en donde había salido Zabini pero al pasar junto a Malfoy este le puso el pie y cayo pesadamente, Malfoy se volteo y camino hacía la salida pero antes de salir miro a Harry directamente e inclino un poco la cabeza, después salio del comedor.

-Ese me las va apagar-gruño Ron pero no lo suficiente como para que tuviera que ser sujeto por sus amigos de nuevo, se fue a sentar a un lado de la mesa para después tomar tarro tras tarro de jugo para tratar de tranquilizarse

-Nunca había visto algo tan raro-comento Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ginny contenta de no tener que seguir sosteniendo a su hermano

-La seña que hizo Malfoy-dijo Cho de pronto- y el hecho que defendiera a tu hermano-Hermione asintió con la cabeza

-Y después el tirarlo-Hermione le hizo una mueca con la cabeza a Ginny y a Harry para darles a entender que lo dejaran para después

Después de un rato mas Cho se retiro con otra chica de su mismo grado y un muchacho de Hufflepuf y Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se entretuvieron con las historias familiares de un Ravenclaw de segundo grado de padres muggles, aunque Harry noto que durante el tiempo en que Cho los estuvo acompañando y después de que se fuera Ginny mostraba el seño fruncido por la molestia que esta le presentaba.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Harry mientras que el Ravenclaw le contaba a Ron y a Hermione su horrible experiencia a la hora de comprar una lechuza

Ginny simplemente le contó que no se llevaba bien con Cho Chang desde que esta trato de tirarla de la escoba el último partido de Quidditch que habían jugado.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo Harry dos horas después cuando salían del comedor algo exhaustos por tanta diversión

Harry los llevo a las orillas del bosque prohibido y les contó todo acerca de el y Voldemort, la profecía, los recuerdos que le había enseñado Dumbledore y sobre los seis posibles Horrocruxes.

-¿Qué hizo QUE con su QUE?-pregunto Ron horrorizado cuando Harry termino su relato

-Si, yo también tuve una reacción similar-comento Harry

-Horrocruxes-murmuro Hermione pensativa-muy ingenioso por parte de Voldemort

-¿Ingenioso¿No lo escuchaste bien, Hermione?-pregunto Ron desesperado-Quien-Tu-Sabes tiene seis Horro-no-se-que y ni Dumbledore los a logrado encontrar ¿Por qué demonios Quien-Tu-Sabes tiene que hacernos las cosas tan difíciles?

-Cinco, Ron, Quien-Tu-Sabes tiene cinco Horrocruxes-dijo Ginny en un susurro y una expresión muy extraña-Harry ya destruyo uno

-El diario Riddley, la serpiente, una copa de Helga Hufflepuf-enumero pensativa Hermione- un relicario y dos cosas que no sabemos que son

-Dumbledore piensa que uno podría ser el anillo Gaunt-comento Harry

-Eso por el momento no nos concierne entonces-dijo Ginny- mientras que Dumbledore sea quien los este buscando nosotros no podemos hacer nada mas que prepararnos para cualquier cosa

-Ginny tiene razón-comento Hermione y después comenzó a caminar al castillo-será mejor que regresemos al castillo, se esta poniendo oscuro

Sin embargo a pesar que durante el regreso al castillo Harry tuvo una sensación de bienestar por el hecho de que sus amigos supieran algo tan importante acerca de el esta no le duro mucho ya que durante la noche tuvo un sueño que le hizo pensar que tal vez no le seria posible estar solo al margen y esperar que Dumbledore destruyera los Horrocruxes.

Todo el horizonte mostraba un tono blanco, el viento arreciaba y un enorme frió le calaba todo el cuerpo pero no parecía que le afectara en nada las inclemencias del tiempo, lo única sensación que lo embargaba era enorme sensación de triunfo y euforia, miro a su rededor buscando algo que le llamara la atención.

-Mi señor-escucho que alguien lo llamaba, era Lucius Malfoy que si mostraba señas de sentir la fuerza de la naturaleza- mi señor, Dolhov ya dio su veredicto… esta aquí

Harry estiro la mano, a unos pocos centímetros hacía delante suyo, después de unos segundos de la nada apareció un extraño torbellino de nieve y la euforia creció en el, si, en ese lugar estaba la pieza clave para su plan… el vejete de Dumbledore había cometido el mas grande de sus errores al no haberla destruido en el momento en que pudo. Dio un paso adelante y en seguida noto que el ambiente cambiaba

-Mi señor…-volvió a murmurar Lucius

-Calla-dijo Harry en un tono aun mas frió que el clima en el que estaban

Harry dio otro paso y en ese momento comenzó a elevarse un pequeño montículo de nieve hasta convertirse en una montaña, esta comenzó a sacudirse para quitarse la nieve y después mostró lo que en verdad era, una enorme criatura de no menos de cinco metros se levantaba ante el, cubierto de una gruesa capa de pelo, con enormes garras y ojos de color rojo se lanzo al ataque en contra de Harry pero el levanto su varita y de pronto la criatura fue volteada de adentro hacia fuera derramando todas sus viseras por la blanca nieve.

-¿Estas son tus defensas, Dumbledore?-dijo Harry burlonamente

Harry comenzó a caminar pero después de haber dado apenas unos pasos mas un enorme fogonazo de fuego negro lo golpeo y un enorme dolor lo hizo despertar al momento en que escuchaba el grito de miedo de Lucius Malfoy propagarse por toda su mente _!Mi señor! _Harry cayo de la cama.

Harry se vio obligado a despertar por la caída de la cama y el enorme dolor del sueño, este salio corriendo de su habitación y de la sala común sin siquiera preocuparse de ponerse un suéter o algo para cubrirse del frió que comenzaba a sentirse en Hogwarts, llego frente a la gárgola de piedra que cuidaba el despacho del director.

-¿Se encuentra el profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto y después unos momentos la gárgola asintió con la cabeza viéndolo ferozmente-_gusarajos dulces_

Después de que la gárgola se moviera Harry entro corriendo al despacho saltando de dos en dos los escalones ascendentes, el profesor Dumbledore parecía saber que el estaba en camino por que cuando entro al despacho el anciano director se terminaba de acomodar detrás de su escritorio. El muchacho procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido a Dumbledore, este por un momento no pareció tomarle importancia al asunto pero en cuanto Harry le describió lo mejor que pudo lo que sucedió cuando Voldemort mato al Yeti su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto y preocupación.

-Señor ¿Qué cree que pudo haber sido?-pregunto Harry

Dumbledore no se molesto en contestarle a Harry su pregunta, se levanto de su asiento y acaricio levemente a Fawkes, el fénix, quien despertó de inmediato, Dumbledore le susurro algo y entonces la ave desapareció en una bola de fuego.

-Te agradezco que vinieras a contarme esto, Harry-dijo Dumbledore y se sentó de nuevo sin decir nada mas, Harry interpreto esto como una oportunidad que le daba el anciano director para que le hiciera las preguntas que quisiera

-Señor-repitió Harry-¿Qué era lo que buscaba Voldemort en ese lugar?-pregunto sabiendo de antemano que Dumbledore sabia perfectamente lo que Voldemort quería, después de todo había escuchado con toda claridad el pensamiento de Voldemort en el que decía la estupidez de este al no destruir aquella cosa tan valiosa que era para el- ¿Cree que busque uno de sus… Horrocruxes?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Harry?-pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Harry instintivamente hizo mas fuertes sus barreras mentales

-Bueno, Voldemort sabia que en ese lugar había algo muy importante para el y no se me ocurre nada mas importante para él que uno de sus Horrocruxes

-¿Era importante?

-Se sentía emocionado al igual que…-de pronto se dio cuenta de algo importante, en esos momentos estaba enormemente satisfecho de algo, al igual que Voldemort

-¿Tu?- Harry asintió- ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

-Le dije a mis amigos sobre los Horrocruxes… eso me hizo sentir muy bien, señor-Harry se puso a meditar, eso ya había sucedido antes… la vez en que durante las vacaciones Voldemort había entrado de nuevo a su mente y lo había torturado con imágenes espantosas- ¿La conexión entre el y yo se volvió a activar?

-Esa conexión siempre ha estado ahí, Harry, pero hoy ambos parecieron coincidir en sus emociones-explico Dumbledore- de cierta forma eso hizo que los dos dejaran de sentir la presencia de el otro y ambos bajaron sus defensas mentales, eso paso la vez anterior en que te ataco ¿No?

Harry asintió de forma pensativa.

-Cuando… cuando siento lo mismo que el ¿Puedo entrar en su mente?-pregunto Harry confundido

-No exactamente pero hay algo de eso-dijo Dumbledore- la razón de que ya no trate de entrar en tumente, al menos no de forma intencional, es por que al estar en contacto con tu alma, que esta completa y llena de amor por muchas personas, al contrario de la suya, sufre un dolor intolerable por ser tan distintas pero hoy, al igual que la última vez, sus emociones se igualaron y dejaron de sentirse diferentes entre ustedes… por un momento sus almas se juntaron por haberse olvidado el uno del otro… aunque no es algo agradable no debes de preocuparte de esto por ahora de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de mantener tus defensas en alto en todo momento y de tus estudios Harry, ahora vete a tu cama y descansa

Harry se levanto pero antes de dar algún paso se percato de algo mas raro, el death eather que había estado junto a el.

-Señor ¿No debería de estar Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban?-pregunto

-Es algo que todos creímos, ya he informado de esto a la orden

-Señor, usted sabe lo que había ahí ¿Verdad?-Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué es¿Un Horrocrux?

-Me temo que no-dijo y después de un momento de pensar contesto-Es uno de su mas fiel seguidor

-¿Qué?

-Un Death eather que quedo atrapado hace mucho tiempo, Harry

-¿Pero como?

-Eso ya lo sabrás mas tarde, ahora a dormir

Media docena de muchachos vigilaban la sala común, no movían si quiera un músculo, tan solo esperaban delante de la pared de piedra verde esperando a que se abriera, no decían nada, sus ordenes habían sido claras… atrapar a Malfoy en cuanto entrara a la sala, la pared se abrió en una gran boquete haciendo que todos los Slitheryn levantaran las varitas preparados para atacar sin embargo la persona que había entrado no era Malfoy, solo era una muchacha de séptimo que les lanzo a la mitad de ellos tantos maleficios que quedaron desmayados a mitad de la sala.

-Esto si que es un trabajo peligroso-dijo unos de los Slitheryn que habían salido sin ningún daño, no le gustaba tener que hacer todo eso. Era un Slitheryn, si, pero no era malo, solo hacía todo eso por ordenes de Blaise Zabini, el nuevo jefe- ¿Hasta cuando debemos de esperar?

-No lo se-respondió otro Slitheryn mas joven que el-supongo que hasta que llegue Zabini

La pared se abrió de nuevo y los tres Slitheryn que quedaban en pie alzaron de nuevo la varita pero esta vez tampoco era Malfoy el que entraba, por un momento los tres muchachos tuvieron que contener el aliento totalmente asustados, el que acababa de entrar y quedarse parado viéndolos esperando a que hicieran algo era "el otro jefe", el rival de Zabini, era Garyel Zelin. Este solo los observo y sin decir nada paso junto a ellos y subió a los dormitorios. Los tres Slitheryn dieron un suspiro de alivio. No era que el fuera algo así como su jefe pero tan solo por el hecho de que se opusiera a Zabini públicamente le daba un rango bastante alto.

-Mejor hubiera aceptado ir a Durmstrang-comento el mayor-no se ni que hago aquí

Los tres voltearon a ver hacía la escalera por la que había desaparecido Zelin, se sabía que había tenido muchos encuentros con Zabini en clases y en todas ellas había ganado Zelin, pero había dos veces en que ambos habían peleado sin ningún maestro cerca, ninguno había ganado en esos encuentros, ambos eran muy hábiles y fuertes, y era por esa razón que Zabini siempre estaba tan molesto, aunque en realidad lo que hacía Zabini era estar siempre atento de no tener demasiado cerca a Zelin, no importaba lo que dijera, la verdad era que en verdad le temía a Zelin.

Zabini había encomendado a varios a buscar algo acerca sobre Garyel Zelin pero ninguno había encontrado algo de el, era como si de repente hubiera aparecido de la nada, tal vez venía de otro país pero tampoco encontraron algo sobre el en los archivos de personas extrajeras en el departamento de regulación de entrada de personas dentro países. No había nada de el. Después de varios minutos llego Zabini a través del hueco del muro, afortunadamente los Slitheryn estaban distraídos y no le apuntaron con sus varitas. Zabini miro a los tres muchachos en el suelo y después a los que seguían en pie.

-¡No me digan que no pudieron todos ustedes con Malfoy!-rugió Zabini

-El no ha pasado por aquí-respondió rápidamente uno de ellos, su voz no flaqueo en ningún momento, era un Slitheryn y no temía a nadie, mucho menos a Zabini, solo tenía que obedecerle por el peligro que correría su familia de no hacerlo

Zabini se tranquilizo de inmediato y sonrió satisfactoriamente, si Malfoy no estaba en la sala común solo podía haber otro lugar en el que estuviera a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Y el otro?-pregunto esperando que no hubiera entrado aun

-Tampoco-dijo el mas chico de los Slitheryn, iba en quinto año- ningún Malfoy ha pasado por aquí

-Perfecto ¿Cuál maestro esta de guardia a estas horas?-pregunto Zabini-¿Quién tiene la lista?

Los tres señalaron al Slitheryn con peor aspecto en el suelo, Zabini se agacho junto a el con molestia y saco un pedazo de pergamino de uno de los bolsillos del muchacho, leyó pasando un dedo por la lista.

-Están Snape, Flitwich y Sprout-murmuro para si mismo y después de otros segundos más soltó una exclamación de alegría-perfecto están también de guardia Weasley y Granger ¡Vamonos! Tu ve por Crabe y Goyle, diles que vayan a la lechuzería

-Si yo fuera tu no saldría esta noche-todos voltearon hacia los dormitorios de hombre y ahí estaba al pie de las escaleras Garyel Zelin-algún graciosillo dejo suelto una manada de Boggarts, supongo que te imaginaras que podría pasar si te llegaras a encontrar a un par de ellos en la noche

-Ese no es problema tuyo Zelin-dijo Zabini encarándolo y salio con dos Slitheryn mientras que el otro iba a los dormitorios a buscar a Crabe y Goyle

Zelin se quedo viendo la pared tan solo esperando, no movió ni un músculo, trato de agudizar el oído esperando escuchar algo pero no paso nada, después de esperar algún tiempo considerable para que Zabini se hubiera alejado lo suficiente se acerco a la pared y cuando se abrió busco con la mirada en todo el rededor, no estaba, sintió una pequeña punzada de malestar en el estomago, no era posible que Zabini le hubiera encontrado, salio de la sala común el Slitheryn acompañado por Crabe y Goyle y los tres corrieron hacía la oscuridad. Zelin entro de nuevo en la sala un poco molesto aunque esta se desvaneció al ver a Malfoy sentado en el sofá mas cercano a la chimenea, este le veía con detenimiento.

-Empezaba a creer que te habían encontrado-dijo Zelin y se sentó junto a el-¿Por qué no esperaste a que fuera por ti?

-Me habrían descubierto-respondió Malfoy- ¿Y Eliel?

-A salvo en tu cuarto-respondió Zelin-estaba apunto de salir a darte la capa pero por Zabini no pude

Zelin metió una mano dentro de su túnica y saco de ella una capa de invisibilidad, Malfoy le miro agradecido.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-pregunto Zelin

-No creo que eso sea algo importante, mientras que este bien Eliel no hay problema por nada ¿Qué pasara cuando Zabini se de cuenta que no hay Boggarts afuera?

-Deja que me preocupe yo por eso-respondió Zelin-ve a tu cuarto, Eliel empezara a preocuparse

Malfoy se levanto y cuando se disponía a irse Zelin le llamo y al voltear le aventó la capa de invisibilidad

-La necesitaras-dijo Zelin

-Pero es tuya-repuso Malfoy

-Yo no traigo a un psicópata tras de mi-sonrió Zelin y después de meditar un poco hablo de nuevo- bueno, si lo traigo pero yo no tengo un hermano que cuidar, llévatela

Malfoy entro a su dormitorio, estaba adornado con muchas cosas de color verdes y con forma de serpientes, a diferencia de los otros dormitorios solo habían dos camas y el resto del espacio estaba ocupado por muchos más baúles y maletas que pertenecían a ambos Slitheryn, Draco y Eliel; se acerco a la cama de su hermano, Eliel ya estaba completamente dormido, y lo tapo con las cobijas, en el suelo habían algunas cosas de Eliel tiradas, en realidad la mayoría de las cosas del dormitorio le pertenecían a su hermano, trato de meterlas debajo de la cama pero ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por la vieja bicicleta de Eliel y su propia Nimbus 2001, trato de meter las cosas en el buró pero este ya estaba ocupado por un montón perfectamente acomodado de cartas, finalmente las dejo tiradas y se recostó en su cama pero inmediatamente se levanto para revisar que los sortilegios estuvieran puestos, el profesor Snape les había ayudado tanto desde que salieron de su casa, esa habitación se las había otorgado Snape, de lo contrario estaba seguro que no habrían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo. Se recostó de nuevo y tomo una de las cartas para leerla. Se durmió casi en seguida.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que ya entro?!-rugió molesto Zabini

-Lo vi en la sala común-dijo la Slitheryn que había maldito a los que vigilaban la sala común- estaba con Zelin

-¿Cómo entro?-pregunto Zabini

-Ni idea, de pronto apareció adentro

-¡¿Ni idea?!-exclamo Zabini y apunto con su varita a la muchacha- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡Estas acabada!

-¡A mi no me amenaces!-rugió la Slitheryn y saco su varita que saco chispas negras

-Te estas metiendo con alguien muy peligroso asquerosa sangre sucia-susurro amenazadoramente el chico, la Slitheryn sonrió perversamente, un viento paso por la lechuzería haciendo el cabello largo y oscuro de la chica escondiera su rostro por unos segundos- ¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz?

-Claro que lo se-dijo la chica-debes tener cuidado con esa lengua Zabini, podrás matarme pero estoy segura de que te dejaría sin vida sexual antes de que puedas hacerme algo

-¿Hay rastros de magia aquí?-pregunto Zabini a los otros miembros de su casa y alejándose de la Slitheryn

-Ninguna, Malfoy no estuvo aquí

Lejos de molestarle eso a Zabini más bien le pareció agradar, con esa poca información estaba seguro que Malfoy tendría que ir a la lechuzería pronto.

-Malfoy será mío pronto-sonrió Zabini

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto la chica

-Pronto llegara otra carta de su mami-dijo Zabini con un tono aparentemente amable- hay que asegurarnos que la reciba. Sheila… ¿Qué tan buena eres en los duelos?

-No hay registros de ninguna persona en ese lugar, Harry-dijo Hermione enterrada bajo muchos pergaminos en la biblioteca- hasta para los magos el ártico es un lugar poco habitable, no creo que haya alguien ahí

-Lo único que encontré fue una explosión hace unos años pero cuando llegaron nadie encontró algo que fuera la causa-murmuro Harry resignado

-Y si es un death eather dudo mucho que nos pongan su dirección exacta-dijo Ron muy aburrido-¿Para que la revelarían? No creo que alguien le vaya a mandar una felicitación de cumpleaños

-¿Por qué no esperas a que Dumbledore te lo diga?-pregunto Hermione comenzado a enrollar todos los pergaminos-después de todo si te dijo "eso" no veo por que no habría de contarte sobre ese death eather

-Se que es importante-respondió Harry-no creo que el profesor Dumbledore me lo cuente hasta que ya haya pasado el peligro

-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos ¿Podríamos salir de este lugar?-dijo Ron impaciente-asegúrate de llevar todo, la última vez que olvide entregar algo, madame Pince no me dejo entrar por dos semanas

En cuanto Hermione hubo enrollado sus pergaminos y entregado madame Pince, que les lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos, se apresuraron a salir de la biblioteca, después de todo habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en ella sin hacer caso a sus demás obligaciones, Hermione debía de adelantar su trabajo de la clase con Hagrid para las siguientes dos semanas, Ron iba a terminar sus deberes de transformaciones y después tenía que ir a entrenamiento de Quidditch con Harry. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraron con la antigua cazadora Katie Bell que caminaba con dificultad gracias a la pesada mochila que llevaba en hombros, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione en su tercer año cuando había tenido que utilizar un giratiempo para ir a sus clases.

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos-dijo Ron ayudándole a quitarse su mochila- ni siquiera en las noches en la sala común

-Me la he pasado aquí-dijo bebiendo de una cantimplora poción revitalisante que le había mandado tomar madame Pomfrey- pedí permiso a McGonagall para salir hasta muy tarde de aquí

-Los EXTASIS si que te han quitado la alegría de vivir ¿He?-comento Ron bromeando pero Hermione lo callo de un pisotón, ella comprendía mas que nadie el sentirse atrapada por los estudios

-¿Te quedas hasta muy noche aquí?-pregunto Harry

-Salgo hasta la madrugada-informo la chica con voz cansada-no me quejo, si todo sale bien tendré un buen puesto en el ministerio de magia

-Deberías descansar un poco-dijo Harry preocupado por su amiga-duerme bien por lo menos una noche, no te haría ningún mal… ¿Qué tal si esta noche sales temprano de aquí? Solo será una noche

-Tal vez debería hacerlo-dijo sonriéndole de todo corazón

-No te quitamos más tu tiempo, nos vamos-dijo Ron y salieron de la biblioteca

-¿Por qué hace todo eso?-pregunto Harry

-Vale la pena todo lo que hace, Harry-dijo Hermione con admiración-esta a punto de convertirse en la persona con mayor puntaje en los estudios, tendría un buen puesto al salir del colegio, solucionaría su vida por completo ¡Todos los maestros saben que es toda una promesa esa chica!

Para el final de la mañana cada uno ya había terminado sus deberes y los tres se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch al primer entrenamiento con todo el equipo completo, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso pero le pareció manejarse bastante bien frente a todos los miembros, después de todo tres de ellos eran sus amigos y los otros parecían admirarle tanto que no discutían sus decisiones; Hermione les veía desde las gradas tomando apuntes de todo lo que hacía y de vez en cuando Harry iba a pedirle su opinión, el pedirle ayuda a su amiga había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ya que esta parecía tener la facilidad de crear nuevas formas de entrenar y de hacer jugadas nunca antes vistas. Al finalizar la tarde todos se despidieron de el con una mezcla de respeto y admiración, la pequeña Eris quiso esperarlo para regresar al castillo con el pero Harry tenía otros asuntos que atender con sus otros amigos, la pelirroja le había pedido hablar con el en cuanto terminaran las practicas de Quidditch.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Ron impaciente a la pequeña-¿Por que quieres que te acompañen?

-Hay rumores de que va haber otra Dumble-sorpresas- dijo la pequeña Eris-quería que fuéramos juntos

-¿Qué es eso de Dumble-sorpresas?-pregunto sonriendo Hermione

-Es así como les llama Luna a las sorpresas del señor director-informo Eris sonriendo

La pequeña Eris no tuvo otra opción que ir con los demás del equipo de Quidditch a la cena, Ginny los esperaba a las afueras del campo de juego.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Ron impaciente-si es que en verdad va haber otras de esas Dumble-sorpresas no quiero llegar tarde

-¿Qué buscaban hace rato en la biblioteca?-pregunto Ginny con una mueca de fastidio y tratando de ignorar a su hermano

-Cosas que no te importan, vámonos de una vez-dijo Ron molesto

La pelirroja encaro a su hermano con una mueca de enojo muy parecida a la de su madre. Harry y Hermione se mantuvieron callados ante el enfrentamiento de ambos pelirrojos, Ginny volteo a ver a ambos chicos pero estos no dijeron nada para defenderse, no esperaban que la chica se enojara tanto por no haberle avisado sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

-Creí que éramos un equipo-dijo con voz lastimada

-Y lo somos Ginny, pero no es nada de mucha importancia- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Qué era entonces?-pregunto

Los tres Griffindor mayores se miraron entre si y después de un suspiro le contaron a Ginny lo sucedido la noche pasada. Esta les vio a cada palabra que decía y su expresión cambio a una mas de comprensión. Cuando terminó su relato la pequeña pelirroja saco algo de su túnica. Un pergamino de la biblioteca.

-Estuve con Katie Bell, estuve ayudándole y me dijo que los había visto buscando algo, me dio un pergamino que se te había caído Hermione y después de leerlo creo me puse a investigar mas-explico la Griffindor-creo que encontré algo importante

Hermione desdoblo el pergamino y lo examino minuciosamente y después de un rato de leerlo soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo- ¿Por qué iban a querer decir algo así?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un gran accidente con un death eather-dijo Hermione y les mostró el contenido del pergamino, era la redacción de un periódico de hacía apenas unos años atrás, antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, en la que narraba la persecución de un death eather, Harry pudo reconocer varios nombres en el la historia, al parecer tras la caída de Voldemort varios death eather hicieron lo suyo para reencontrarlo (tal y como lo había hecho Bellatrix Lesstrange) pero uno de ellos había sido sumamente violento matando a todo un poblado muggle, los nombres de Lupin, Dumbledore, Moddy y mas entraron en escena pero no decía nada mas- ¡Aquí esta todo!

-Yo no entiendo nada-dijo Ron- no hay nada que nos sirva, buscábamos algo de el ártico

-¿Qué no encontramos una noticia en la que narraban acerca de una explosión en el ártico sin ninguna posible explicación¿Crees que haya sido esto?

-No hay conexión entre ellas-dijo Ron

-Mira la fecha-dijo Hermione

La noticia de la explosión que habían encontrado era la misma de la persecución, además esta había sido cerca del lugar de la explosión

-¿Menciona cual era el nombre de ese death eather?-pregunto Harry

-No pero al menos ya sabemos algo de lo que paso-comento Hermione

-Pero da igual ¿Qué tal si murió?-dijo Ron.- no vale la pena que lo busquemos y si sigue vivo creo que Dumbledore ya tomo caras en el asunto ¿No?

-En parte tienes razón dijo Ginny- ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme?

-Gracias por habernos ayudado-dijeron los tres a coro y con cara de resignación

-¿Contenta?-pregunto Ron

-Les falto su majestad-dijo Ginny sonriendo- pero estuvieron aceptables

Salieron del comedor bastante noche, no había habido ningún otra sorpresa de Dumbledore, es mas ni siquiera había estado Dumbledore, las conjeturas de Hermione no se hicieron esperar y durante toda la cena los cuatro amigos discutieron que le abría pasado, ninguna era coherente pero después de mucho tiempo de lo único que estaban seguros era de que tenia que ver con el acercamiento de Voldemort con su death eather. No fue tan mal la noche ya que tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con Hagrid sin la presión de tener que terminar algún deber o de hablar sin que el resto de toda una clase les escuchara, hasta Ginny había estado muy ocupada tenía ya que ese año tenía que hacer sus TIMOS. Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que regresar primero por que una compañera de la habitación de Hermione había ido a informarle que un escarbato había entrado al dormitorio y en ese momento se encontraba destruyendo muchas cosas de ella y de las demás habitantes del dormitorio, mientras que Hermione había ido a detener la criatura Ginny había ido a buscar a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil.

Mientras que los demás alumnos de colegio cenaban en ese momento cómodamente Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente hacía la lechuzería esperando encontrarse lo mas rápido posible con la oscura lechuza negra de la familia Malfoy, entro a la lechuzería tratando de cubrirse mas con su capa, ya se acercaban los fríos de la temporada y cada vez era más difícil adivinar en donde dejaría la carta la lechuza. Examino el lugar y después de un tiempo le pareció ver un rollo de pergamino en la mesa mas cercana a el, al tomarlo se dio cuenta que tenía escritas unas cuantas palabras con la letra de su madre, era la carta de esa semana. Se guardo el pergamino dentro de la túnica listo para irse pero en cuanto salio de la lechuzería escucho que alguien le llamaba.

-Ya que la tuviste por un momento ¿Por que no me das ese pergamino de una vez?-Zabini le veía desde dentro de la lechuzería

-No es nada que te importe-le espeto Malfoy

Pero de pronto aparecieron en los alrededores Crabbe, Goyle, otros dos Slitheryn y una chica de séptimo llamada Sheila.

-Yo creo que ahora si me concierne ¿No?

Malfoy con un dejo de rencor metió la mano en su túnica pero en vez de sacar el pergamino saco su varita y le lanzo maleficios a Crabbe y a Goyle que cayeron de espaldas vencidos. Malfoy hecho a correr seguido por los dos Slitheryn. Sheila y Zabini miraban como Malfoy se perdía en la oscuridad.

-¿Recuerda bien lo que debes de hacer?-le pregunto Zabini a la chica y después de que esta respondiera salio corriendo al lado contrario de donde había desaparecido Malfoy

Después de una interesante platica con Hagrid Ron y Harry se despidieron y partieron a la sala común, caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, ya no había ningún sonido a aparte de sus propias pisadas ya que hacía mucho que ya había pasado el toque de queda, pero de pronto parecieron escuchar algo, una conversación o mas bien una discusión, y de pronto pasos veloces, pronto vieron acercarse a ellos dos personas, una de ellas era Draco Malfoy la otra era Zabini, Ron saco su varita rápidamente y Zabini se detuvo al ver a ambos Griffindor.

-Estoy si que me sorprende-dijo Zabini sonriendo por la satisfacción-traidores a la sangre, todos juntos

-Esto se esta volviendo una costumbre Zabini-dijo Harry apuntándole a la cara con su varita

-No puedes con todos nosotros, ríndete-dijo Ron

-¿O que harás Weasley?

-Nada-dijo Malfoy- es mío, váyanse

Comenzó el duelo mágico. Malfoy le lanzo a Zabini una maldición pero este parecía estar esperando que hiciera eso ya que reacciono rápidamente y lo esquivo y después lanzo una maldición a Malfoy, todo parecía ser que sería otro duelo tan solo entre ellos dos pero de pronto de la oscuridad salio un chorro de luz roja que fue rápidamente al hombro de Malfoy que cayo bocabajo herido. Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a la dirección de donde había salido la maldición, en ese lugar se encontraba una persona encapuchada apuntándoles con su varita, el extraño les lanzo una maldición a los dos, ambos lo esquivaron por muy poco, antes de que pudieran hacer algo el extraño ataco de nuevo pero esta vez iba dirigido a Zabini que repelió el ataque con algo de dificultad, Ron se había ocultado detrás de una armadura y ahora llamaba a Harry para que se acercara. Harry vio a Malfoy que se arrastraba en el suelo tratando de alcanzar un pergamino que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el, iba dejando un camino de sangre tras de el. De pronto alguien más apareció en el pasillo, era Zelin, que al ver la extraña escena se unió a la batalla atacando al desconocido, pronto todo el pasillo se lleno de ataques y contraataques de los magos pero no tardo en caer Zabini, el extraño le lanzo un chorro de luz púrpura dándole de lleno en el pecho, Zabini lanzo un grito de dolor y cayo bocabajo inconsciente. El duelo entre Zelin y el extraño comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas violento.

Harry corrió hacía Ron tratando de esquivar las maldiciones de ambos tipos, Malfoy se había levantado y trataba de huir pero la herida en su hombro se lo ponía bastante difícil, llevaba una mano sangrante en la herida. Una de las maldiciones lanzadas por el extraño iba dirigida a Malfoy, Harry se lanzo sobre el para tirarlo a tiempo antes de que la maldición le pegara, Zelin aprovecho ese momento para lanzarle un chorro de luz que le pego de lleno en el pecho haciendo que le cayera de rodillas. Todo había terminado, o al menos eso creía, el encapuchado se levanto de nuevo y le lanzo en ese momento una maldición a Zelin, la manga de su túnica se movió demasiado descubriendo así su brazo, una marca tenebrosa brillaba de un verde intenso. Todo estaba siendo muy extraño, hacía mucho ruido y aun no se acercaba nadie para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando ¿No debería de haber algún profesor cerca de ahí¿Estaban solos? No, no estaban solos, había aparecido otra persona al fondo del pasillo que lanzo un maleficio directo al extraño. Este lo esquivo con rapidez.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-era Katie Bell-iba saliendo de la biblioteca y escuche mucho ruido ¿Dónde esta Ron?

A la llegada de Katie Ron se había levantado y ahora atacaba al encapuchado, Harry y la chica aprovecharon para atacar también, un rayo verde salio de la varita del encapuchado y pego contra Zelin que fue expulsado a la pared vencido. Katie lanzo un _expelliarmus_ pero el extraño lanzo un chorro de luz negra que choco con el de Katie, el hechizo reboto y pego con Ron que cayo de espaldas, por la impresión Harry se descuido y recibió de lleno un maleficio inmovilizador haciéndolo caer.

Ahora solo quedaba de pie Katie pero después no fue así ya que después de unos segundos recibió un hechizo de lleno en el pecho haciéndola retroceder hasta pegar en el parapeto del pasillo, el extraño siguió atacando lanzando maleficio tras maleficio tras maleficio, Katie solo podía recibir los impactos, Harry horrorizado vio como la mano debilitada de Katie soltaba su varita. El Griffindor vio como en cámara lenta cuando el extraño lanzaba un maleficio mas, esta vez había sido tan fuerte que al golpear a la chica esta finalmente cayó rendida a través del parapeto del pasillo, Ron se levanto corriendo y sujeto a Katie antes de que terminara de caer pero no había sido el único en hacerlo si no que también se había levantado Malfoy y ahora cada uno agarraba a Katie de una mano para evitar que cayera al vació. Harry vio como el extraño se preparaba para atacar a Ron, justo cuando intentaba a atacar Harry recupero el movimiento y ataco al brazo del extraño este perdió la varita y al verse frente a frente contra Harry se interno en la oscuridad para desaparecer.

Harry se levanto y fue a ayudar a Katie, y fue justo a tiempo por que cuando se acerco al parapeto Ron cansado soltó la mano de la inconsciente Katie, ahora el único que la sostenía era Malfoy pero este no podía sostenerla ya que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre haciendo que se resbalara poco a poco la mano de la chica.

-Po-Potter-dijo Malfoy con esfuerzo-ayúdame, Potter

Harry sujeto el brazo de Katie que tenía Malfoy y trato de subirla.

-¡Katie!-dijo Harry-¡Katie¡Despierta!

Poco a poco la mano de Katie resbalo y finalmente cayó hacia el vació.

-¡Katie!-grito Harry mientras que la Griffindor caía al suelo

Ron y Malfoy miraban horrorizados el fin de la Griffindor


	17. Ginny Weasley

CAPITULO XVII.- GINNY WEASLEY

Ginny miro de nuevo hacia atrás, caminaba más y mas deprisa con una inquietud creciendo en su pecho, el tum-tum de su corazón se iba acelerando con cada respiro que daba. Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio totalmente desiertos, no sabía que era lo que le perseguía, pero no necesitaba saberlo para sentir un enorme e irracional miedo recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Entro corriendo al comedor, las sombras cubrían todo el lugar y le hacían lucir como si estuviera embrujado, de una forma aterradora por supuesto, esperaba encontrar a alguien que le ayudara pero no había nadie, o al menos eso creyó al principio por que después pudo distinguir a alguien sentado en la mesa de los profesores con los pies sobre la mesa, el desconocido dijo su nombre en un susurro pero aun así Ginny lo pudo escuchar.

_ Ginny… mi querida Ginny _

La pelirroja despertó sudando y viendo asustada a todo el rededor, el dormitorio estaba vació. Se sentó en la cama poniendo los pies en el frió suelo, era una sensación agradable la de sentir la fría temperatura subir a través de la planta de sus pies, levanto la vista y miro la puerta esperando que se abriera y alguien entrara para consolarla como cada vez que pasaba cuando tenía pesadillas, pero esta vez no sucedió nada. Con un suspiro se levanto y se quito el camisón totalmente exhausta por la pesadilla que había tenido, le hecho un vistazo a su cuerpo en el espejo de su tocador, miro con aire critico las curvas de su cintura y el largo de sus piernas, era un habito que había adquirido con el tiempo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts siempre había sido muy exigente consigo misma para poder gustarle a cierto mago de Griffindor… y una de las cosas que mas se había esforzado en mejorar era su figura. Un viento gélido entro a la habitación y la rodeo haciéndola estremecer, volteo nerviosamente con la sensación de que alguien le veía de cerca pero la habitación seguía tan desierta como siempre.

-Debo de estar enloqueciendo-se dijo a si misma y saco una túnica de su baúl

Se puso la túnica negra alisándose inconscientemente unas arrugas inexistentes en la zona de la cintura, otro viejo habito. La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras que se acomodaba los rizos pelirrojos, era su amiga Maura que regresaba por su mochila, como de costumbre por que esta era muy despistada… incluso mas que Neville.

-¿Esta Hermione o mi hermano haya abajo?-pregunto Ginny mientras que su compañera buscaba por todo el dormitorio su mochila

-Solo tu hermano-dijo agachándose a ver debajo de su cama- Hermione fue a buscar a Harry a la enfermería ¿Has visto mi mochila?

Ginny sintió un retortijón en el estomago, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Katie había sufrido aquella caída, Hogwarts había tomado medidas de inmediato y los profesores y todo el demás personal había comenzado a rastrear por todo el colegio al intruso que había atacado. Como era de costumbre todos le interrogaron como si esperaran que el tuviera las respuestas de todo, en cuanto hubo llegado la ayuda para Katie Harry formo parte de los grupos que ase encargaron de revisar el castillo pero no encontraron nada, tanto a Dumbledore como a Harry eso les pareció mas alarmante que si hubieran encontrado a alguien ahí. Después de que Harry regreso del rastreo fue directamente a la enfermería donde estaban todos los heridos; todos habían peleado, todos menos el… y eso le irritaba.

Ginny bajo a la sala común donde la esperaba ya su hermano y ambos salieron a la enfermería para encontrarse con Harry y Hermione, Ginny se dio cuenta de que la mochila de Maura estaba en unos de los sillones y sonrió dándose cuenta de lo despistada que era su amiga.

-Tengo que salir un momento, Harry ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?-pregunto Hermione

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sentado junto a la cama de Katie con los brazos y la cabeza recargada en la cama, solo permanecía viendo a Katie. Habían buscado por todo el colegio la noche entera y aunque incluso habían tenido la ayuda de los prefectos de todas las casas no habían encontrado a ningún intruso. Harry no había perdido el tiempo y de inmediato había advertido a Dumbledore acerca de los pasadizos secretos de todo el colegio, estos se sellaron de inmediato y el muchacho corrió a su dormitorio en cuanto pudo para buscar en su mapa al extraño dentro del colegio.

Harry miro a las demás camas, Ron había salido el día anterior al igual que Malfoy, Zabini se había negado a permanecer siquiera una noche en la enfermería y después de desaparecer un momento Snape le obligo a quedarse al igual que los demás. Zelin había sido el único a parte de Katie que seguía inconsciente y en cama, madame Pomfrey decía que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera a la maldición que había recibido, pero aunque en esa noche parecía estar más grave que incluso Katie madame Pomfrey dijo que pronto dejaría la enfermería, había tenido una milagrosa recuperación. El joven mago miro a la pálida cara de su amiga y le quito con sumo cuidado unos mechones de cabello de la cara, sus padres se había retirado hacía unos cuantos minutos, Katie estaba tan grave que aun no podían transportarla a San Mungo ya que podría morir en el viaje y era por esa razón de que tenía que permanecer un tiempo mas en Hogwarts. El recordar las miradas tristes de los señores Bell no le ayudo en nada, se sentía responsable por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, el le había recomendado que regresara temprano a la sala común para descansar, ella le había hecho caso y lo único que había recibido era una caída de varios metros.

La historia del ataque del extraño comenzó a propagarse, y tal y como siempre sucedía para el día siguiente esta había cambiado a tal grado que todo el colegio estaba seguro de que Harry y Ron habían salvado a Katie y a los dos Slitheryn del mismísimo Voldemort. Todos le trataban ahora como el más grande héroe del mundo mágico. Eso no ayudo en nada al dolido de Harry.

La confusión había aumentado en el, en especial por un pequeño detalle... Malfoy, Malfoy le había ayudado a sostener a la inconciente Katie. El muchacho arrugo el ceño tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a eso.

-Potter, me temo que vas a tener que retirarte, ya va terminar la hora de visitas-dijo madame Pomfrey asomándose de la puerta de su despacho

-¿Entonces llego en mal momento?-pregunto El profesor Pralad entrando a la enfermería

El profesor Pralad llevaba dos ramos de flores que Harry identifico como las del aula del profesor, le sonrió amablemente al chico y a la enfermera.

-Me temo que va a tener que retirarse, profesor-dijo la enfermera

-Solo será un momento, Poppy -pidió el profesor Pralad-me gustaría dejarles a mis alumnos estas flores… por favor

-Esta bien-dijo amablemente, a ella, como a todo el colegio, le había afectado mucho que esos dos alumnos hubieran terminado tan gravemente heridos-pero no tarde demasiado, profesor

Pralad entro a la enfermería y tarareando una extraña melodía comenzó a cambiar las flores de Katie, Harry le miro con mucha atención.

-Te he visto aquí varias veces, Potter, creí que en especial tu querrías alejarte de un lugar como este

Harry observo la pálida cara de la Griffindor volviendo a sentir la enorme sensación de culpa. Nunca se imagino que podría llegar a sentir una culpa tan grande como la que sintió cuando murió Sirius.

-No pude hacer la gran cosa esa noche, profesor, debí de haber sido yo el que resultara mas herido-dijo Harry-incluso Zelin peleo contra ese tipo, el sobrevivió de milagro

-No fue milagro el que él sobreviviera-dijo Pralad-uso una contra-maldición muy efectiva

-No vi que hiciera algún hechizo-dijo Harry después de meditar un momento-no hizo nada, se había distraído y simplemente solo lo recibió

-Lo hizo en el momento exacto, Potter-corrigió el profesor-revise su varita con el _priori incatatem, _el último hechizo que hizo fue una contra maldición… debió de haberlo hecho al último momento, justo un momento antes de que le diera, fue uno sencillo y muy efectivo-el profesor Pralad puso las flores en el florero de Zelin y lo vio con mucho interés y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con tono de desconfianza-lo hizo perfectamente ya que un momento antes o después hubiera sido un grave error

Harry miro al inconsciente Zelin tratando de recordar el momento en que invoco la contra maldición pero sencillamente no parecía que eso hubiera pasado.

-Harry-escucho que susurraban su nombre, en la entrada estaban Hermione, Ginny y Ron-debemos irnos

-Vete, Potter-dijo Pralad-yo cuidare de ellos… retírate

El joven mago se levanto de su silla y le dedico una última mirada a su amiga, dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de que saliera de la enfermería pudo ver de soslayo que el profesor Pralad examinaba el antebrazo derecho de Zelin con mucho interés.

-¿Cómo esta Katie?-pregunto Ginny mientras que se dirigían al comedor

-Sigue mal-contesto Harry decaído-tardara mucho en recuperarse lo suficiente para ir San Mungo

Se sentaron a la mesa de Griffindor y sin que nadie lo notara Ron le paso algo a Hermione por debajo de la mesa, Hermione se lo enseño a Harry y este asintió con seguridad.

-¿Qué se traman ustedes ahora?-pregunto Ginny con el seño fruncido-No estarán ocultándome algo otra vez ¿Verdad?

-Cállate-le espeto Ron jalándole una oreja

Ginny le fulmino con la mirada mientras que se sobaba la oreja lastimada, Hermione le hizo una seña discreta para que se acercara y le mostró lo que llevaba en la mano, era un galeón de oro… pero no un galeón cualquiera, era el galeón que utilizaba Harry para llamar a los del ED.

-Hemos decido que debemos de reunir al ED-dijo Ron en un susurro-no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo como lo de Katie vuelva a pasar, y menos si es a alguien que no sabe defenderse

-Solo que no la puedo hacer funcionar de nuevo-dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita al galeón-creo que he olvidado la configuración del encantamiento comunicador

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llegar Hedwig?-pregunto Harry viendo hacía el techo del comedor esperando a que llegaran las lechuzas con el correo de ese día

-No se, el callejón knockturn no esta demasiado lejos-respondió de Hermione sin dejar de ver con concentración el galeón-¿Cuánto tarda en llegar normalmente Hedwig de los lugares a donde la enviabas?

-Mas o menos unas semanas pero eso era por que la mandaba con Sirius-dijo Harry-estoy seguro que el estaba mas lejos que el callejón Knockturn

Harry se quedo contemplando el cielo y sin saber por que recordó como el profesor Pralad revisaba el brazo derecho de Zelin ¿Por qué haría tal cosa el profesor? Harry sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad en el estomago ¿Acaso… acaso el profesor esperaba encontrar una marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo? Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba no sería algo tan improbable, después de todo era un Slitheryn y los de Slitheryn normalmente apoyaban la limpieza de sangre, y si apoyaban la limpieza de sangre debían de apoyar a Voldemort. No sabía mucho de Zelin, solo que estaba en contra de Zabini y todo lo que el representara, pero había aparecido para apoyarlos… ¿O no había sido así? Quizás solo había ido para pretender ayudarlos… aunque había resultado herido… pero ¿Y si lo había hecho así para ganarse su confianza? Después de todo era un Slitheryn y los Slitheryn no eran confiables.

-¡Lo tengo!-murmuro Hermione emocionada sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones

-¿Ya?-pregunto Ginny emocionada-hay que probarlos

-Ron, pásame tu galeón-pidió Hermione alargando la mano para tomarlo

-¿Y que te hace pensar que traigo el mío?-pregunto Ron un poco avergonzado

Hermione y Ginny se llevaron una mano a la cara exasperadas.

-¿Por qué trajiste el galeón de Harry y no el tuyo?-pregunto Hermione molesta

-¡Solo me pediste el de Harry!-se defendió Ron

-¿Y si mandas un mensaje y esperamos a ver si sí lo reciben las demás monedas?-pregunto Harry antes de que la pelea se hiciera mas grande

-¿Qué vamos a mandar?-pregunto Hermione

-La fecha de la próxima sesión del ED-sugirió Ginny

Después de mucho discutir Hermione y Harry optaron por hacer la siguiente reunión esa misma noche, Hermione apunto su varita a la moneda y dio las instrucciones. Los cuatro Griffindor alzaron la mirada observando si alguien de los que antes iban al grupo se percataba de la señal, no sucedió nada. Harry se sintió tonto, después de todo ahora que tenían un maestro más o menos competente ¿Por qué querrían seguir asistiendo al ED?

-Aumenta la intensidad de la señal-sugirió Ginny

Hermione volvió a tocar la moneda con su varita y segundos después se escucho un grito en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna se había levantado de su mesa y ahora daba pequeños saltitos golpeándose el trasero como si algo le quemara en aquella zona, se quito la túnica negra del colegio y mostró que debajo de esta llevaba unos pantalones a la cadera estilo militar de color gris y una pequeña blusa de tirantes negra muy pegada y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, al principio todos la miraron con burla pero después de que mostrara la ropa que llevaba debajo de la túnica todos le miraron de otra forma, en especial lo hombres. Luna se metió la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y luego aventó su contenido a la mesa, Harry pudo ver claramente como un galeón caía directamente al plato con cereal del que había estado comiendo hasta ese momento.

-¡Lovegood!-grito el prefecto de Ravenclaw-¿Dónde esta tu uniforme?

-Creo que en el suelo, Skower-dijo Luna agitando la mano con que se había sacado el galeón del bolsillo

-Me refiero a la falda, el suéter y las demás prendas reglamentarias-dijo con un tono que hizo que Harry recordara a Percy Weasley- ¿Y bien?

-Esa tela me da mucho comezón-se explico Luna agitando la mano como diciendo que no tenía importancia y luego dio una vuelta para modelar la ropa muggle que traía-además esta ropa es mas cómoda ¿No?

-Cinco puntos menos, Lovegood, procura que no te vea con esa ropa muggle de nuevo

-Descuida-dijo con una sonrisita- me asegurare de que no veas así de nuevo

Luna recogió su túnica y saco el galeón de oro de su plato con avena y después de examinarlo volteo a ver hacía la mesa de Griffindor, les hizo una seña a los cuatro amigos y fue a sentarse con ellos.

-Entonces el ED de nuevo ¿No?-le sonrió a los Griffindor-¿Por qué no mejor me avisaron de la forma normal? Creo que va a tardar en quitárseme esta marca-enseño que en la palma de la mano ahora tenia una marca roja y redonda- y ni hablar de la que de seguro me quedo en el…

-¿Por qué no mejor te pones la túnica, Luna?-pregunto Ginny notando que aun muchas personas le veían por su vestimenta algo reveladora, y sin contar que Ron era una de esas personas

-Me alegro de que vuelvan a hacer el ED-dijo Luna después de que se hubiera puesto la túnica, y de que Ron hubiera reaccionado-era lo mas parecido a tener amigos

Todos se miraron un poco avergonzados.

-Creo que has de ser la única que traía la moneda entonces-dijo Harry-habrá que avisarles a los demás

Los cinco salieron para ir a sus clases mientras que discutían acerca de lo que verían esa noche en caso de que en verdad se celebrara la reunión del ED, sin que se dieran cuenta Eris Nisher, Volpus White y Eliel Malfoy comenzaron a seguirles, solo se percataron de sus presencias cuando el Jerco-Luna, que iba en brazos de Volpus, salto a la cabeza de Ron.

-¡Quítame esta cosa de encima!-grito Ron peleando con el Jerco-Luna

-¿Qué es eso del ED?-pregunto Eris con una sonrisita curiosa

-Un grupo de auto defensa-respondió Luna emocionada de poder hablar con Eris-lo hicimos el año pasado

-¿Y para que harían eso?-pregunto Eliel igual de curioso

-¡HA! Pues veras el año pasado…-dijo Luna pero no pudo terminar por que Hermione y Harry le taparon la boca para que no dijera nada frente a Eliel

-¡¿Me van ayudar o no?!-pregunto Ron peleando aun con Luna, nadie le había hecho caso y tuvo que quitársela el mismo quedando totalmente despeinado y enojado

Después de un momento de verse entre ellos dubitativamente decidieron decírselo a los tres, era lógico tener algunas cuantas dudas con Eliel, después de todo su hermano había ayudado a que el ED se desintegrara cuando Umbridge la descubrió. Los tres pequeños se mostraron emocionados con la perspectiva de poder hacer encantamientos defensivos.

-¿Y por que no les pedimos que vengan al ED?-pregunto Luna cuando se hubieron marchado

-Por que son muy pequeños-respondió malhumorado Ron-además esta ese Slitheryn con ellos

-Eliel no es que como su hermano-respondió Luna-es muy encantador ese pequeño

-También lo era quien-tu-sabes-respondió Ron-aunque me agrada aun no voy a confiar en el

-No creo que sea conveniente enseñarle algo a alguien de primero-dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hermione que parecía estar de acuerdo con Luna-después de todo solo es para enseñarles a defenderse

-No se, la última vez que metí a Eris en algo para mayores casi me cuesta el puesto de capitán

-Mejor discutimos eso después-dijo Ginny-si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a transformaciones, Luna, y ustedes también llegaran tarde a encantamientos

Salieron del aula de encantamientos con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que el profesor Pralad parecía haber dejado atrás los encantamientos insonoros Flitwich parecía querer que hasta el último alumno de su asignatura fuera capaz de realizarlos y no dejaba de insistir en que todos los encantamientos que hicieran fueran insonoros, y para finalizar les había dejado tarea muy difícil acerca de la historia de los encantamientos.

Salieron todos deprisa aliviados de que por fin terminara la clase pero Ron y Harry tuvieron que quedarse atrás ya que Hermione se había quedado para aclarar algunas dudas. Después de quince minutos de esperar a Hermione esta salio con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano, era un permiso de Flitwich para entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

-¿Tan solo para escribir una redacción de la historia de los encantamientos?-pregunto Ron-te estas excediendo mucho, Hermione

-Perdóname por querer entregar un buen trabajo-dijo molesta Hermione

En la tarde cuando ya hubieran terminado las clases los tres fueron a la biblioteca y después de que le dieran el pergamino a madame Pince esta les dejo pasar a la sección prohibida, aunque no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de desprecio, y allí pudieron revisar muy bien los libros que necesitarían.

-Por que no pudimos ver uno de estos libros con Binns-se lamento Ron viendo que incluso los libros de historia eran aterradores- tal vez así podría haber sido más interesante su clase

Harry se acerco a uno de los estantes y paso un dedo por los lomos de los libros leyendo los extraños títulos de estos hasta que de pronto paso por un libro mas pequeño que los demás, era un libro de texto de los que utilizaban ellos, era de pociones, abrió el libro y lo ojeo con curiosidad, era exactamente igual al suyo con la excepción de que este traía algunas cuantas instrucciones escritas en los márgenes de las hojas, estuvo a punto de ponerlo en su lugar pero de pronto noto que unos de los muchos garabatos eran hechizos que Harry nunca antes había visto. Volteo a ver a sus dos amigos y al asegurarse que los dos estaban distraídos saco su propio libro y lo intercambio por el de la biblioteca, no debía de sentirse culpable, después de todo era el mismo libro, estaba mas nuevo y no veía la razón del por que estaba en la zona prohibida.

-Con estos bastara para hacer la introducción-dijo Hermione poniendo otro libro en los brazos de Ron, ya llevaban diez libros haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera constantemente el equilibrio

Salieron de la biblioteca y después de que Hermione hubiera guardado los libros en su habitación salieron en dirección a la sala de los menesteres, la sala seguía estando tal y como la ultima vez que estuvieron en ella, incluso había un trozo de papel parcialmente roto en la que se distinguían la parte superior de las palabras _ ejercito de Dumbledore _ pegado en la pared, era lo único que quedaba de la última vez que habían estado en aquella sala. Después de haber esperado diez minutos en el aula llegaron juntos Neville y Luna, el muchacho les contó que le había sucedido lo mismo que a Luna solo que a el le paso mientras que estaba en la biblioteca, madame Pince lo hecho de inmediato por el escándalo que hizo. Harry estuvo seguro que ellos dos eran los únicos de todo el ED que habían llevado las monedas esperanzados de que hubiera otra sesión de defensa. Después de esperar veinte minutos mas decidieron empezar a practicar algún encantamiento útil, pero justo cuando Harry había comenzado a hablar se abrió la puerta, habían entrado varias personas a la sala, todas les sonrieron a los presentes: Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith, Hanna Aboot, Susan Bones, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas entraron preparados para las clases. Después de que todos se familiarizaran con la idea de que habría otra vez el ED, Harry los puso en parejas para que practicaran todos los encantamientos, maleficios y contra-maleficios.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?-le pregunto Harry a Ron después de un tiempo de estar practicando-no lo esta haciendo nada bien

Ginny era la pareja de Neville. Normalmente ella era muy buena con la varita pero en ese momento Neville le había estado ganando bastantes veces y sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Ha de ser por que Corner esta aquí-dijo Ron sin meditarlo mucho-recuerda que no terminaron en muy buenos términos el curso pasado

-Harry ¿Podrías ayudarme?-Cho llamo al Griffindor-me parece que no puedo hacer el _patronus_

Harry se acerco a la asiática que era la pareja de Hermione, por un momento había querido cambiarlas de equipo pero en ningún momento pareció que hubiera problemas entre ellas, se acerco a Cho y después de ver como sujetaba la varita se coloco detrás de ella y le acomodo la posición de los brazos además de ayudarle a sujetar bien la varita.

-¿Para que quieres hacer el _patronus_?-pregunto Harry

-Se podría intentar utilizar como escudo para muchos maleficios y maldiciones ¿No?-dijo Cho tratando de hacer el _patronus_ pero no salio de su varita más que una voluta de humo plateado

-Pero hay que tener en cuenta que gastarías mas magia así, Cho-comento Hermione

Después de media hora todos había comenzado a cansarse, Harry decidió cambiarlos de pareja y comenzaron a intercambiar maleficios, sin embargo algo muy malo debió de haber pasado por que poco después de que hubieran comenzado una pareja comenzó a lanzar maleficios mas y mas fuerte hasta que de pronto hubo unos gritos que eran de enojo, Harry corrió a ver que era lo que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver que eran Ginny y Cho las que peleaban, Cho tenia un fino corte en la mejilla mientras que Ginny batallaba por seguirla atacando a Cho con las piernas unidas, Neville se acerco a Cho y la sujeto para evitar que siguiera peleando mientras que Harry jalo a Ginny y le quito su varita, la pelirroja cayo de espaldas al perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Harry enojado

-¡Ella empezó!-exclamo Cho

Ginny trato de pararse para seguir peleando con la asiática pero Harry la detuvo.

-Cho haz pareja con Luna y Colin tu estarás con Neville-dijo Harry y después de que le quitara el maleficio a Ginny la jalo lejos de los demás-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-la regaño

-Ella empezó-se defendió la pelirroja

-No me mientas, Ginny, no creo que ella te haya hecho nada malo-dijo Harry

-¡¿La defiendes a ella?!-susurro de mala manera Ginny

-¡Si!-respondió Harry-si no le hizo nada a Hermione ¿Por qué te haría algo a ti?... ¿Qué te paso, Ginny?

La pelirroja le fulmino con la mirada y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron a la sala tres pequeños niños que miraron alegres a los ocupantes de la sala.

-¡Te dije que debía de estar por aquí!-exclamo alegre Eliel

-¡Ya habíamos pasado por aquí tres veces!-grito Eris un tanto molesta

-Pero al menos logramos llegar-suspiro de alivio Volpus

-Ve con quien quieras pero no te acerque a Cho-dijo firmemente Harry y se acerco a los tres pequeños niños-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los tres le miraron con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Venimos a aprender a defendernos-dijo Volpus alegre

-¿Quién les dijo que aquí estaríamos?-pregunto Harry tratando de tranquilizarse-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí el cuartel del ED?

-Luna nos lo dijo-respondió Volpus sonriente-¿Y que vamos a hacer primero?

-¿A hacer una maldición?-pregunto Eliel

-¿A manipular a alguien?-pregunto Eris

-¿A hacer un _patronus_?-pregunto Volpus

Harry miro enojado a Luna y esta le saludo haciendo caso omiso de su mirada fulminante, sin mas opción acepto que los tres pequeño permanecieran en la sala y formaran parte de los del ED. Juntó a los tres niños en una parte un tanto alejada de la sala y empezó con su primara clase de defensa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?-pregunto Eris con los ojos brillando

-Será el encantamiento desarmador-dijo Harry y los tres pequeños pusieron cara de decepción- no se pongan así, este encantamiento me ha salvado la vida varias veces

-Pero ni siquiera es un maleficio-murmuro decepcionado Volpus

-Siempre se tiene que empezar con lo más básico-dijo Harry-saquen sus varitas-los tres niños blandieron sus varitas y sin que estos lo esperaran Harry lanzo el encantamiento desarmándolos por completo-¡_Expelliarmus!_

La expresión de los pequeños cambio de inmediato al ver como sus varitas habían salido volando de sus manitas, ahora parecían estar dispuestos a aprender lo que fuera siempre y cuando viniera de Harry.

-Hay dos variaciones del encantamiento _expelliarmo_-explico el Griffindor-el encantamiento desarmador básico, que es como el que hice, y la otra mas agresiva que es como una forma de ataque… miren _¡Expelliarmus!_

El encantamiento fue directo a la espalda de Neville y este salio empujado contra Colin y Ginny, que ahora formaba equipo con ellos, que cayeron por el peso del muchacho, los tres niños miraron asombrados el encantamiento.

-La diferencia que hay entre estas dos variantes es la fuerza y la zona en que va dirigida, pónganse en parejas… Eris, tu ven conmigo- los cuatro se acomodaron para seguir con las clases-lo que deben de hacer es el _expelliarmo_ sencillo, a la de tres… una… dos… tres

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritaron los tres niños pero ninguno pudo hacer que la varita del otro fuera arrebatada

-No se preocupen, son de primero así que no es raro que no puedan hacerlo, inténtenlo otra vez-el pequeño Slitheryn hizo el encantamiento pero tuvo el mismo éxito que la vez anterior-inténtelo de nuevo, solo así podrán lograrlo

-_¡Expelliarmus!-_gritaron una vez más

Esta vez Harry estuvo seguro de sentir un cosquilleo en las manos y después de que repitieran el encantamiento la varita de Harry salio volando.

-¡Lo logre!-exclamo alegre la pequeña Eris-¿Vieron? ¡Desarme a Harry! ¡Miren!

_¡E__xpelliarmus!_- la varita de Cho, que estaba justo detrás de Eliel salio volando-_¡Expelliarmus!_-esa vez por alguna extraña razón su propia varita salio volando de su mano

-Debes de tener cuidado-dijo Harry con el seño fruncido y recogiendo la varita-es solo un encantamiento pero puede resultar muy peligroso si no se tiene cuidado, sigan practicando los tres

Después de que se asegurara que los niños no harían nada peligroso Harry se acerco a Hermione que estaba practicando con Justin y la alejo para poder hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Viste que Eris pudo hacer el _expelliarmo_?-pregunto Harry, Hermione volteo sorprendida a ver a Eris en el momento en que la varita de la niña salía volando de nuevo por su propio encantamiento

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida-el _expelliarmo_ es algo muy avanzado para alguien de primero

-Lo se pero ella pudo hacerlo sin problema-dijo Harry en un susurro-en su tercer intento me pareció haber sentido un cosquilleo en la mano y en el cuarto me quito la varita

-Es algo raro-murmuro Hermione

-¿Raro?-pregunto Harry-no es raro, es rarísimo

La clase termino y todos comenzaron a salir despidiéndose de Harry, Luna, Ron y Hermione, los cuatro veían a Eris, Volpus y Eliel que seguían practicando el encantamiento de desarme, los dos niños aun no podían hacerlo mientras que Eris seguía desarmándose a si misma, después de un rato Colin y Dennis entraron corriendo a la sala completamente alterados.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-¡Tienes que venir rápido!

-Ginny y Cho están peleando-dijo Colin

-Ustedes vayan-les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione con algo de molestia- esta enojada conmigo por que le di la razón a Cho, no creo que me vaya a hacer mucho caso

Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo seguidos muy de cerca por Colin y Dennis. Harry y Luna quedaron solos en la sala viendo como Eris seguía auto desarmándose.

-¡No es posible!-grito desesperada cuando su varita salio volando de nuevo-¿Por qué ya no me sale?

-Tienes once años, Eris-dijo Harry entregándole la varita-es obvio que te es muy difícil hacerlo

-No te quejes, Eris-dijo Volpus molesto-nosotros no podemos hacer ni eso

-Lo importante es nunca dejar de practicar-dijo Luna en un tono sabio- ¿No recuerdan la historia del Snorckac feo? ¿Acaso cuando los hipogrifos les dijeron que nunca podría volar se rindió? ¡No, señor! Lo siguió intentando hasta que se murió por tanta caídas de tantos metros pero nunca dejo su sueño atrás

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-pregunto Eliel

-La moraleja es-dijo Volpus pensativo-¿Nunca aventarnos de un precipicio de treinta metros a menos que seamos hipogrifos?

-¡Exacto!-exclamo Luna-bueno… no… pero más o menos ahí va la cosa, por ahora es hora de que vayan a descansar

-¿Y cuando nos vamos a ver para seguir con el entrenamiento?-pregunto Eris

-Nosotros te avisaremos-dijo Harry

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Eris enojada-no me vas a decir nada, si ni siquiera me querías hoy aquí

-Te lo juro Eris, te avisare para la siguiente- Eris no quito su expresión de desconfianza, Harry soltó un suspiro rendido-mira, te doy esta moneda… es la que nos sirve para mandar mensajes a los demás de cuando va a ser la próxima reunión, cuando tenga que avisar sobre otra reunión tendré que pedírtela y así tu sabrás las fechas exactas ¿Si?

-¿Y nosotros que?-dijeron Eliel y Volpus indignados

-Eris les avisara, ahora a la sala común, se esta haciendo tarde

-¿Crees que ya se haya terminado lo de Cho y Ginny?-pregunto Harry a Luna después de un tiempo de que hubieran salido los tres niños

-No lo se ¿Por qué Ginny se pelearía con Cho?-murmuro Luna con su aire soñador- es muy agradable la asiática

-¿A si?-pregunto Harry sin poder evitar recordar la escena en la fiesta del comedor-creí que te llevabas mal con ella

-Yo nunca me lleve mal con ella, ella es la que me trataba mal pero hace rato me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había hecho-dijo con una risita en la cara-¿Puedes creerlo? Este año si que hay muchos cambios, hasta podría decir que se esta acabando el mundo… hasta me preguntó como me gustaría que me llamara por que no quiere seguir diciéndome lunática, yo le dije que a mi no me importa como me llame pero ella insistió en arreglar las cosas… ¡Quien diría que fuera tan amable!

Cuando Harry hubo regresado a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Hermione sentados en un sillón totalmente cubiertos de un líquido verdoso muy pegajoso, ambos tenía un rostro malhumorado.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Harry sonriendo y recordando un poco la Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville

-¿Qué nos paso?-pregunto Hermione en un tono amenazador-nunca había visto a Ginny tan agresiva

-Nunca espere que su _mocomurcielago_ fuera tan bueno-dijo Ron en un tono de reproche- y todo por defender a Cho

-¡Ginny empezó!-dijo Harry molesto

-No me digas-dijo Ron sonriendo de pronto- ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-¿Están saliendo?-pregunto Hermione alzando una ceja

-Claro que no pero en verdad fue Ginny la que empezó-dijo Harry sinceramente

-Como tu digas, Harry-dijo Hermione levantándose- al menos Cho salio peor que nosotros, ahora, si me disculpan, iré a bañarme… ese maleficio fue lo peor que pude haber recibido

-Créeme-dijo Ron sin dejar de ver como Hermione subía la escalera-Ginny puede ser terrorífica cuando se enoja

-No se por que pero creo que yo tuve algo que ver en todo esto-dijo Harry tratando de recordar algo malo que haya hecho

-Entonces tendría mucho cuidado con ella si fuera tu-dijo Ron y también salio de la habitación

-Tuve que ir yo por ella al despacho de Filch-dijo Cho con un mohín de falso enojo en el rostro

-¿Pero que fue lo que hizo para enojar a Filch así?-pregunto Harry, los dos iban al aula de Alucard, se habían encontrado en el camino y ahora Cho le contaba de un problema que había tenido con Filch por ayudar a Eris en una detención- es una niña pequeña ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser todo lo que hizo?

-Parece que se pasa todo el día desarmando a las personas con el _expelliarmo_… recuerda lo mucho que le gusta a Filch que hagan magia en los pasillos-dijo Cho sarcasmo y después de un rato se sonrojo un poco-oye, Harry, ya se acerca el primer partido de Quidditch, vas a jugar tu ¿No?-Harry afirmo con la cabeza-bueno… estaba pensando que… tal vez… si no te molesta… te gustaría ir a… la fiesta prohibida… ya sabes, como amigos nada mas

-¿La fiesta prohibida?-pregunto Harry, nunca había escuchado algo sobre esa tal fiesta-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No habías oído hablar sobre la fiesta prohibida?-pregunto sonriendo- es una fiesta que se hace todos los años después del primer partido de la temporada, los profesores han intentado detenerla siempre pero nunca han podido aunque desde hace dos años se rindieron y ahora ya dejan que se haga libremente ¿Vas a ir?

-No lo se… supongo que si-dijo Harry-cambiando de tema ¿Qué paso entre Ginny y tu?

-Yo no hice nada-respondió Cho molesta-se que es tu amiga, Harry, pero esta completamente loca

Dentro del aula de Alucard había habido nuevos cambios, por unos momentos los dos creyeron que alguien más había hablado mal del profesor otra vez pero afortunadamente no había sucedido eso, ese día habría una práctica especial, el aula se había agrandado unos metros más y ahora un laberinto enorme permanecía al centro del aula.

-Ahora haremos algo divertido-dijo Alucard cuando todos hubieran llegado- será especial para todos, los aurores entraran al laberinto y libraran las batallas necesarias para poder llegar al centro, el primero que llegue ganara doscientos puntos para su casa…. Se permite todo lo que quieran hacer, quiero decir que pueden pelear entre ustedes, para eso están los sanadores, para curarlos, y los demás tendrán el día libre para ver las tonterías que hacen estos aprendices…. ¡Ahora dentro!

Los futuros aurores se miraron entre si con aprensión y después de soltar un suspiro de conformidad entraron al laberinto, dentro de este se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que si ya se veía grande desde afuera desde dentro era aun mas enorme. Adentro del laberinto habían suficientes bifurcaciones para que cada uno tomara un camino diferente a los demás, pronto los alumnos se adentraron a los varios caminos del oscuro laberinto, todos menos uno, Harry miro con aprensión los muro del extraño lugar, no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de lugares como laberintos pero sin otra opción saco su varita y se adentro en uno de los caminos que tenía frente a el.

-Si llegaran a necesitar atención medica lancen chispas rojas al cielo-Harry escucho la voz de Alucard tan cerca de el que por un momento sintió como si estuviera justo detrás suyo

La aparición de la voz de Alucard ocurrió en un buen momento ya que después de que esta se desvaneciera Harry volteo algo temeroso de que en verdad estuviera detrás de el pero no vio al extraño profesor sino a una criatura de muchos tentáculos babosos y que se arrastraba en el suelo para poder alcanzarlo.

-_Lumos_-dijo Harry y la punta de su varita se encendió

Entonces pudo ver mejor a la criatura, era similar a un pulpo, tenía ocho tentáculos enormes y grises y en medio de ellos un orificio con varias hileras de dientes, esa debía de ser su boca, en la parte frontal de su cráneo tenia lo que parecían ser varias cuencas carentes de ojos. Harry alzo su varita pero en cuanto la luz pego en la criatura esta se estremeció un poco pero después ataco al muchacho con una sorprendente velocidad, el joven mago retrocedió y esquivo uno de los tentáculos que la criatura había lanzado para atraparle.

-_Desmaius_-exclamo el joven mago y un rayo rojo pego en la criatura pero esta permaneció indemne

Harry volvió a prender la luz de su varita que se había apagado cuando lanzo el maleficio y corrió para apartarse lo más pronto posible de la criatura. Al avanzar unos cuantos metros tratando de escapar de la criatura se topo con una muchacha con el uniforme tan desgarrado que ya no le cubría nada del cuerpo, su cabello castaño claro tenía unos cuantos reflejos rojos que le daban un aspecto muy peculiar, era alta y de complexión atlética, a través de la rasgada tela pudo ver unos pantalones cafés y una blusa azul bastantes pegados amoldándose a la atractiva figura de la chica, al estar desgarrada la túnica pudo ver su bronceada piel. La muchacha volteo a verle malencarada y alzo una mano, de pronto de la palma de esta salio un chorro de fuego que pronto se volvió un enorme anillo que les rodeaba a ambos, Harry volteo hacia atrás y noto que el extraño pulpo retrocedía asustado por el fuego y la luz.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Harry después de que hubiera desaparecido la criatura

-Tengo mis métodos-dijo la chica y arranco los restos de su chamuscada y rasgada túnica y las tiro a los pies de Harry-esa es una criatura que se esconde en lugares oscuros y fríos… es obvio que para ahuyentarlos debes utilizar fuego, Potter

La chica se volteo y siguió con su camino como si el espantar a uno de esos pulpos gigantes fuera cosa de todos los días, Harry bajo la mirada a la túnica y noto que en el había un escudo de león, la chica pertenecía a la casa de Griffindor, aunque a pesar de que iba a su misma casa y de que era de su mismo grado no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez. El joven mago volvió a correr a través de los pasillos del laberinto, varias veces se encontró con muchas criaturas de aspecto asqueroso, aunque al seguir el ejemplo de la Griffindor no tuvo problemas en ahuyentarlas.

-_Desmaius-_escucho que decían detrás de si y lo esquivo sin siquiera voltear a ver quien era, se escondió detrás de la esquina de un pasillo esperando un momento para poder asomarse a ver quien era-¡_bombarda!_

Harry salio de su escondite al momento que el maleficio del extraño pegaba en la pared haciendo volar miles de astillas por doquier, se tiro al suelo para evitar otro ataque y con mucha fuerza lanzó un _expelliarmo_ en contra al muchacho, este cayo de espaldas completamente noqueado. Antes de irse Harry se acerco a verle, era un alumno de Ravenclaw, y lanzó chispas rojas para que el profesor Alucard ayudara al chico.

El joven mago siguió su camino, tomo varios pasillos oscuros y tuvo que retroceder varias veces por haber entrado en callejón sin salida, después de un rato los pasillos parecían hacerse mas y mas largos conforme avanzaba, confundido se detuvo y miro con detenimiento las paredes… al examinarlos noto que en estos habían grabados muchas runas que no comprendía del todo, pero afortunadamente una frase si la pudo descifrar _la velocidad te alejara y el alejarte te acercara _ se rasco la cabeza totalmente confundido aunque después de un rato una idea ilumino su camino, un poco confundido camino hacia atrás y asombrado vio como la distancia del pasillo en el que estaba se acortaba pero en cuanto intento correr para salir de ahí el pasillo volvió a alejarse, después de un rato de meditar decidió caminar de espaldas y esta vez por fin pudo salir del pasillo encantado.

-_¡Impedimenta!_-escucho que gritaban dos personas cerca de el

Un muchacho de Hufflepuf cayo al suelo rendido por los dos maleficios que lo habían golpeado; había salido a lo que parecía ser un campo abierto y justo delante de el ahora estaba lo que parecía ser una copa de color rojo, estaban en el centro del laberinto. Un muchacho de Hufflepuf había estado apunto de tomarla pero dos de Ravenclaw atacaron para poder detenerlo.

-_Impacto-_murmuro Harry y el maleficio pego de lleno en la cara del Ravenclaw más alto

La otra Ravenclaw volteo hacía Harry y le lanzó un maleficio insonoro que Harry detuvo con un _protego_ pero un encantamiento le pego en la espalda haciéndolo levitar y segundos después cayo al suelo pesadamente haciéndole sentir como si su columna se hubiera partido en dos, un maleficio paso por encima suyo y fue contra la Ravenclaw pero esta la detuvo y ataco contra el contrincante, sin dejar de sentirse debilitado Harry volteo a ver a quien iba dirigido el atacante, no se sorprendió mucho al ver que era la muchacha de Griffindor que le había ayudado con el extraño monstruo-pulpo. La Griffindor contraataco pero su maleficio no pego en el blanco.

-¡_Acula!_-grito la exhausta Ravenclaw y miles de brillantes agujas fueron a encajarse en todo el cuerpo de la Griffindor

La chica cayó adolorida. La alegría de la Ravenclaw duro poco por que de la oscuridad apareció un viscoso tentáculo que la sujeto de la pierna y la levanto varios metros sobre el suelo, de tras de el tentáculo apareció una cabeza de la criatura, esta era mucho mas grande de la que se había encontrado antes. Con mucho esfuerzo Harry se levanto y lanzo un maleficio cortante al tentáculo que al caer libero a la chica Ravenclaw, esta se levanto y ataco lanzando agujas a la criatura, la Griffindor también ataco pero esta lo hizo sacando fuego de la palma de la mano tal y como lo había hecho antes. La criatura espantada se refugio volviendo a la oscuridad aunque uno de sus tentáculos se lanzo de nuevo contra la Ravenclaw aprisionándola de nuevo, la Griffindor corrió a auxiliarla y con un fuerte fogonazo salido de sus dedos el tentáculo soltó a la otra chica.

-Gracias-murmuro la chica jadeando cansada en el suelo

-Por nada-dijo la Griffindor y le apunto con su varita directamente a la cara-_desmaius_

La Ravenclaw quedo desmayada y después la Griffindor le lanzo otro maleficio que Harry reconoció bastante bien, le estaba alterando la memoria.

-¿Cómo es que haces eso? Lo del fuego-dijo Harry acercándose a la copa roja y examinándola- que yo sepa no creo que se pueda hacer fácilmente

-No es nada común lo que yo hago-respondió la Griffindor mientras que se examinaba las piernas llenas de agujas-¿Qué haces?

Harry había estado apunto de tocar la copa pero ahora la Griffindor se veía alterada por eso.

-Ya terminamos ¿No?-dijo Harry-podemos tomarla para salir de aquí

-Dirás que vas a tomarla-dijo enojada la chica

-Ambos somos de Griffindor-dijo Harry volteándola a ver-es la victoria de Griffindor

De las manos de la chica empezó a emanar fuego.

-No voy a dejar qué te lleves la victoria, Potter-dijo la chica-tienes que luchar

-Si quieres puedes tomarla tu-dijo Harry retrocediendo asustado

-Tienes que luchar-la chica estiro las manos con fuerza y dos bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos

Harry convoco su _protego_ y detuvo el fuego de la chica.

-¡Detente!-exclamo Harry pero la chica ya había atacado de nuevo

-_¡Acula!_-exclamo repitiendo el maleficio de la Ravenclaw

Harry esquivo la mayor parte de las agujas pero muchas fueron a pegar contra sus piernas haciéndolo caer, la Griffindor le lanzo unas llamaradas de fuego expulsadas de sus manos pero Harry ya estaba listo para responder.

-_¡Reflecto!_- un muro apareció entre los dos magos y el fuego regreso con su dueña

La chica cayó de espaldas tratando de esquivar sus propias llamaradas de fuego pero aun así le pegaron directamente, rodó en el suelo tratando de apagarlas. Harry se recostó totalmente cansado pero eso había sido un error, la chica aun no se daba por vencida y se levanto para atacar de nuevo, se acerco a y le apunto directamente a la cara.

-Dejemos esto en un empate ¿Quieres?-dijo jadeante la Griffindor, Harry asintió con la cabeza-sin embargo hay un problema, no me gusta que la gente sepa lo que puedo hacer… así que si no te importa te modificare la memoria

Harry volteo a ver hacia la copa roja y con su última reserva de energía le lanzo un maleficio.

-_Impacto-_el maleficio pego contra la copa y esta salio volando hacía la Griffindor, choco contra su pecho haciéndola caer

Las paredes del laberinto fueron disminuyendo de tamaños hasta llegar a medir tan solo unos pocos centímetros, de pronto toda la clase les estaba viendo, Alucard sentado tras de su escritorio miraba complacido con la forma de terminar la prueba. La Griffindor desde el suelo le miro furiosa antes de que los aprendices de medimagos entraran a atender a los que todavía quedaban en el lugar en que estaba antes el laberinto.

-¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Cho que era la que se había acercado a el y ahora trataba de curarlo-¿Qué te hicieron?

Cho apoyo a Harry sobre su regazo y comenzó a examinar las leves quemaduras que había en su cara, el joven mago pudo ver que también estaban atendiendo a los dos Ravenclaw, al Hufflepuf pero la otra Griffindor se negaba a ser atendida mientras que trataba de levantarse completamente adolorida.

-¡Ha! La diversión de atacar a las personas ¿No es verdad mis queridos aurores?-dijo Alucard con voz embelesada- y el placer que se siente en atender a los heridos… hace desear que haya mas encuentros como estos ¿No? Señorita Flames deje que le atiendan que para eso les enseño

Harry pudo ver como le quitaban una parte de la blusa que llevaba y miro asombrado como esa parte de su torso estaba cubierta de tatuajes… eran inscripciones orientales, y muy parecidas a las de Eli.

-Esto puede que te duela, Harry-dijo Cho-puedes soportarlo ¿Listo?

Cho saco varias agujas de un jalón pero tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para poder quitárselas todas, después le puso un ungüento sobre las quemaduras que tenía haciendo que Harry sintiera muy fresco por donde se lo ponía

-Gracias-le sonrió Harry haciendo que Cho se ruborizara enormemente

-Retirense los que puedan estar en pie-dijo Alucard cuando vio que varios de los participantes del laberinto habían recobrado la movilidad en las piernas- y como la señorita Flames obtuvo la copa Griffindor tiene doscientos puntos, que suerte tienen ¿No?

Harry se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por Cho pero antes de salir volteo a ver el aula, aun estaban las mini paredes formando el recorrido que habían hecho pero no se veía ningún rastro de las criaturas que los habían estado rondando. Un rugido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era la Griffindor que se levantaba quitándose de encima a uno de séptimo.

-¡Quitame las manos de encima!-rugió levantándose-¡Estoy bien! ¡Me voy!

La Griffindor se acerco a Harry sin dejar de fulminarle con la mirada.

-No se lo diré a nadie-dijo Harry cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca, la chica soltó un resoplido y salio del aula caminando en zigzag demostrando que sí seguía lastimada

-¿Qué le pasa a esa?-pregunto Cho molesta-¿Viste como te veía esa…

-Basta, Cho-pido Harry sintiéndose exhausto-vamos al comedor, ahí me seguirás curando

En el comedor se encontraron con Ron y Hermione discutiendo acaloradamente, Harry y Cho se sentaron junto a ellos.

-¿Qué te paso, Harry?-pregunto Ron olvidándose de la discusión con Hermione

-Te ves fatal-comento Hermione

-Es lo mismo que te digo a ti, Hermione-la Griffindor tenía la ropa totalmente desgarrada y el cabello mas desordenado de lo normal, aunque poco a poco se estaba volviendo una costumbre verla así, desde que había entrado a su clase especial con Hagrid se le veía con esa apariencia muy seguido

-Tuvieron una clase mas difícil de lo normal-dijo Cho pasándole un algodón con el ungüento por la frente-quitate la túnica quiero ver como estas

Ron saco el jugo de calabaza por la nariz al oír eso.

-¿Hacen eso de día?-pregunto sin dejar de toser

-Tuvo muchas heridas-dijo Cho sonriendo-solo me quiero asegurar que este bien

En ese momento paso Ginny frente a ellos, les dirijo una mirada molesta y siguió su camino para irse a sentar con sus amigas.

-¿Sigue molesta conmigo?-pregunto Harry

-¿Por qué debería de estar molesta contigo?-pregunto Cho-ella fue la que nos ataco, todavía no me puedo sacar todo ese moco del cabello

-Es mi amiga, Cho-dijo Harry-no me gusta que estemos así

-Hola chicos-dijo Luna acercándose a ellos, llevaba el Jerco de Harry en sus brazos-¡Harry! esa nueva imagen tuya es muy interesante… ¿A quien imitas? Creo verte parecido a Sucurrumu el excéntrico

-No bromees así lunati… ejem… Luna-dijo Cho-tuvo una clase muy mala con Alucard

-¿Alucard?-pregunto Luna

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Cho

-¡Volpus! Mira ya le enseñe otro truco a Luna-dijo la Ravenclaw y se acerco a Volpus que recién llegaba al comedor

-Me gusta que trates de llevarte bien con Luna-dijo Harry tratando de sentarse bien pero aun estaba muy quemado para moverse sin dolor

¿QUE TE PASO, HARRY?-exclamo Eris que también iba llegando

Después de un rato Cho y Eris se fueron juntas hablando muy animadas del Quidditch y en cuanto Harry pudo verificar que nadie estaba cerca miro seriamente a Ron y Hermione.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo Ron poniendo una manos sobre su frente, cerrando los ojos e imitando la voz de Trelawny-Los astros me dicen que por la conjugación de Marte con Júpiter y la acumulación de gases de no se que otro lugar tu y Cho son novios de nuevo

-No lo molestes Ron-intervino Hermione- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a una muchacha de Griffindor que se llame Flames?-pregunto-creo que va en nuestro mismo grado

-¿Qué? ¿No te conformas con tener a Cho?-pregunto Ron-¿Quieres mas chicas?

-Si, va en nuestro curso-dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de la broma de Ron-duerme en mi dormitorio, se llama Ísabel ¿Por qué?

-La vi hoy con Alucard, me pareció que nunca antes la había visto-contesto Harry

-Es de esas chicas que no llaman mucho la atención-dijo Hermione-en realidad no la conozco bien, ni siquiera se que hace cuando no esta en clases… ni recuerdo haberla visto en las visitas a Hogsmeade, creo que no sale del colegio

-Otra pregunta… tu que tomas clases con Hagrid ¿No sabes como se llaman unas criaturas que parecen pulpo de color gris, sin ojos, muchos tentáculos y con colmillos en algo así como su boca?-pregunto Harry, Hermione pareció aterrorizada con solo su descripción

-No me digas que se las mostró ese tal profesor Alucard-dijo Hermione

-Ho, no, claro que no… solo tuve que luchar con esas cosas un par de veces

-¡Pero si esas cosas son extremadamente peligrosas!-exclamo horrorizada y sin siquiera notar que toda la mesa de Griffindor y Ravenclaw se les quedaron viendo-ni siquiera Hagrid se atreve a acercarse a los _Mastodopulpos_, solo aprendimos de ellos con pura teoría

-¡Vaya!-dijo Ron impresionado-tu maestro si que esta loco

-Deberías de hablar muy seriamente de el con la profesora McGonagall-sugirió Hermione

-Ni hablar-dijo Harry firmemente-prefiero enfrentarme de nuevo con esos _Mastodopulpos_ otra vez antes de hablar mal de Alucard

Esa noche Harry y Ron se fueron a dormir temprano, Harry estaba exhausto por la clase con Anyel Alucard, y Ron prefirió dormir temprano antes de quedarse a hacer los deberes. Hermione se quedo en uno de los sillones de la sala común esperando a que entrara alguien en especial para tener una plática muy seria. Ya era muy tarde pero no llegaba, por un momento estuvo segura de que había entrado a la sala común pero era Ísabel que entraba caminando adolorida y murmurando algo incomprensible completamente furiosa. Finalmente después de estar esperando media hora más entro por el hueco del retrato Ginny Weasley.

-Hola, Ginny-saludo Hermione-¿Podemos hablar o me vas a llenar de nuevo con ese asqueroso moco?

La pelirroja le miro fulminantemente y después de unos segundos asintió, se sentó algo lejos de Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hermione

-Nada-respondió secamente la pelirroja

-¿Entonces por que no le hablas a Harry y nos bañaste a mi y a tu hermano con tu _mocomurcielago_?

Ginny no respondió.

-¿Por qué?

Siguió sin responder.

-¿Me vas a decir? Estamos muy preocupados todos-dijo Hermione-yo, Ron y Harry

-No creo que el este preocupado-dijo molesta Ginny-esta muy ocupado con ESA Chang

-¿Estas celosa?

Ginny volteo a verla frunciendo el ceño preparada para defenderse de una burla pero Hermione no sonreía, Ginny se calmo casi de inmediato, esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan a gusto con Hermione… siempre sabía cuando la cosa era seria, cuando debía de prestar completa atención.

-No es eso-dijo Ginny ya tranquila-no me gusta esa Chang, viste como se metió con Michael Corner y ahora esta detrás de Harry…. y… y ¡EL! ¡A el bien que le gusta que esa Chang le persiga!

-Entonces si estas celosa-concluyo Hermione

-¡Pero solo como amiga!-dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sillón rápidamente

-¿Y por que te molestas con Harry? ¿No crees que el podría necesitarte? Como amiga obviamente

-No lo creo-dijo sonando un poco decaída y luego se sentó frente a Hermione viéndola con culpabilidad- ¿Me perdonas por lo del _mocomurcielago_?

-Claro que si, no podría enojarme nunca contigo-respondió Hermione y le paso una mano cariñosamente por la cabeza-pero deberías de ser mas sincera contigo misma

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ginny

-A nada que tu sepas-dijo Hermione sonriendo-por lo menos no por ahora

Era de mañana, los pájaros cantaban y el sol entraba por la ventana… pero nada de eso le importaba a Harry que trataba con todas sus energías seguir dormido, no sabia que el dolor que había sentido el día anterior podría multiplicarse muchas veces mas, sin embargo aun así el dolor de todo su cuerpo seguía ahí. Pero la tranquilidad que había logrado tener desaparecería pronto. Y la culpable sería la pequeña rubia favorita de todo Griffindor.

-¡Buenos días!-se escucho el saludo de Eris en todo el dormitorio

Harry completamente asustado cayó de la cama tratando de cubrirse con las cobijas, todavía asustado vio que Eris le miraba divertida, los demás ocupantes de la habitación también se había despertado y al igual que Harry parecían totalmente asustados por la terrible forma de ser despertados.

-¿Eris?-pregunto Harry tratando de hacer que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal-¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo que te haya pedido que me despertaras

-Vine a despertarte-dijo Eris satisfecha

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta-murmuro Dean Thomas tratando volver a dormir

-Es hora de que te despiertes, Harry-Eris se acerco al muchacho y le quito las cobijas para ponerlas en la cama-levántate, llegaras tarde a clases

-Esta bien-Harry se levanto- deja que me vista

Pero Eris lo sentó en la cama y abrió el baúl de Harry para escoger ropa del joven mago.

-Toma esta, te veras mejor con esta ropa-le sonrió y después de darle un beso en la mejilla salio de la habitación

Después de haberse acostado de nuevo y tras hacer varios intentos de dormir se levanto irritado y se puso la ropa que Eris le había escogido. La pequeña niña le esperaba en la sala común.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te verías mejor con esa túnica-le sonrió a Harry

-Todas las túnicas del colegio son iguales, Eris-dijo Harry todavía con sueño-pero gracias ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano-respondió Eris mientras que ambos salían de la sala común

-¿Hacías esto con tu hermano?-pregunto mirándose la túnica que le había escogido Eris

-Me gustaba que se viera siempre guapo-dijo emocionada Eris-tu me lo recuerdas

-¿Lo extrañas?-la pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza quedándose seria de repente, ya no le miraba-Estoy seguro que cuando regreses a casa podrás volver a hacerlo con tu hermano… ¿Eris? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor y de pronto recupero la vitalidad de siempre-¡Ya se! ¡Desde ahora tú serás mi hermanito! ¿Si?

Harry sonrió confundido y asintió con la cabeza, la pequeña Eris rió divertida y jalo a Harry de la mano para que caminara más de prisa.

Ron y Hermione llegaron al comedor poco después y Eris fue a sentarse con Volpus. Hedwig llego después de un tiempo con una carta proveniente del callejón Knockturn, Hermione la abrió emocionada mientras que Harry le daba su premio a la lechuza.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Ron en voz baja, aunque no era necesario por que en ese momento entraban las demás lechuzas con el correo provocando mucho ruido-¿Alguna buena respuesta de tus amigos?

-En lo que se refiere a los Malfoy desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra-dijo Hermione con un suspiro derrotado-hasta la mansión Malfoy esta inrrastreable, aunque después de que Lucius Malfoy fuera enviado a Azkaban no le parecería raro a nadie que quieran ocultarse todos los de su familia

-Si ni siquiera tus amigos encontraron mucha información es que algo malo pasa-comento Harry viendo a Hedwig partir para tomar un merecido descanso-¿Qué dice el _The Prophet_?

Hermione abrió el periódico y soltó una exclamación de temor, Harry y Ron se acercaron a leer también el periódico, los tres se miraron completamente sorprendidos y Hermione les enseño el pergamino que había llegado con Hedwig, los dos magos lo leyeron y se miraron con una mirada de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo eso y les hablas de nuevo?-pregunto Karen

-Esa no es una opción para mi-dijo Ginny con un tono de voz segura… aunque en ese momento estiraba el cuello lo mas posible para alcanzar a ver lo que hacia el trío dorado, había visto que les había llegado una carta con Hedwig… esa debía de ser la carta de los "Amigos" de Hermione, pero no sabía que pudo haberlos alarmado tanto-además… ni siquiera me importa lo que hacen ¡Ariadna! Agáchate que no me dejas ver que están leyendo

-Deberías de ir-dijo Maura- además sí te importa, desde primero los espiabas para saber un poco de sus "Misterios"

-Dije que no y no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión

En ese momento Ron, Hermione y Harry se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida pero en el camino los alcanzo Cho y Eris, Ginny vio como las dos le sonreían a Harry, en especial Cho, y le decían algo que hacia que este dudara un poco y después de voltear a ver a Ron y a Hermione este asentía con la cabeza con una expresión de derrota. Ron y Hermione salían del comedor mientras que Harry iba a sentarse con Cho y Eris a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ginny vio claramente como Cho rozaba continuamente su mano con la de Harry, después llegaban Volpus y la Luna-Jerco pero esto ya no lo vio Ginny por que había comenzado a acuchillar la mesa con su cuchillo como si esta le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Ariadna- no se si sepas pero a mi me gusta mi cereal sin pedazos de madera en el

-Cálmate-le pidió Karen-¡Mira! No están haciendo nada… solo están hablando

-¡Si!-dijo Maura-todavía no te lo ha quitado

-¡No se de que me están hablando!-dijo Ginny a pesar de que seguía enterrando el cuchillo en la mesa

Una risotada proveniente de la mesa de Ravenclaw fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ginny y esta después de levantarse sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas salio del comedor esforzándose por mantener la frente en alto, sin ver hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw… aunque si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta que un joven Griffindor le veía con expresión preocupada.

La pelirroja salía del invernadero cinco con una expresión derrotada y pasándose las manos por el cabello lleno de lodo, era uno de esos días en los que deseaba no haber salido de la cama y parecía que se pondría peor ya que pociones era su próxima clase, Snape era lo último que le faltaba para que su día fuera insoportable.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto a Karen cuando llego al aula de Snape

Muchos alumnos se acercaban a la puerta del aula viendo con interés un pedazo de pergamino pegado en ella. Un murmullo corría entre todos los presentes, al acercarse la pelirroja pudo leer el pergamino.

_Las clases de pociones se cancelaran este día por causas de fuerza mayor_

_Prof. S. Snape_

-Snape nunca dejo de dar una clase-murmuro Karen-nunca se ha enfermado ni nada

Ginny al tener la clase libre fue a la biblioteca para poder adelantar sus deberes pero estaba muy distraída y después de una hora de estar sentada tratando de leer el mismo párrafo una y otra vez se levanto rendida. Cuando iba a acomodar el libro se encontró con Hermione que leía muy interesada un libro muy grueso.

-Ginny ¿No deberías de estar en clases?-pregunto Hermione dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja

-Snape no llego-respondió Ginny-¿Qué paso hace rato? ¿Por qué estaban tan impresionados?

-¿Nos espiabas?

-Claro que no, solo los vi por pura casualidad-se defendió la chica-¿Qué paso?

Hermione se busco algo en los bolsillos de la túnica pero después de haber revisado toda su túnica soltó un bufido de enojo.

-No traigo en este momento la carta pero te la muestro después, ayúdame con estos libros-Hermione le puso en las manos tres enormes libros que casi tiraron a la pelirroja-es un poco de lectura ligera

-¿Lectura ligera? ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Ginny

-Es para la clase de Hagrid-respondió Hermione emocionada-se acercan los primeros exámenes y quiero estar preparada

-Estoy segura que lo estarás aun más que el maestro… estas exageran…

De pronto una de las mesas se abalanzo contra Ginny tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Hermione y trato de levantarla pero la mesa volvió a moverse golpeándola y tirándola sobre la pelirroja

La mesa se volvió a mover para atacar pero un rayo azul la golpeo dejándola completamente inmóvil. Un niño de primer grado estaba frente a ellas, era pequeño, de piel morena y cabello castaño claro, portaba el uniforme de Hufflepuf.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto sonriéndoles-esas mesas son agresivas

-Gracias-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ginny

-Alguien encanto las mesas en la mañana-respondió el niño-le he estado ayudando a madame Pince todo el día, un simple maleficio de piernas unidas es suficiente para detenerlas unos minutos… soy Laucens Bassil

-Mucho gusto Soy Ginny Weasley-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole

-Yo soy Hermione Granger

-Lo se, nos conocimos el día de la Dumble-sorpresa… ¡Ha! ¿Les gusta leer acerca de las criaturas mágicas? Yo ya leí todos esos libros

-¿Ya?-le pregunto sonriendo Hermione-Eres muy estudioso

-Soy de familia muggle-comento Laucens-me fascina todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo mágico

-Yo también soy hija de muggles-dijo Hermione sintiéndose emocionada sin ningún tipo de explicación lógica

-Yo me tengo que ir, Hermione-dijo la pelirroja algo extrañada de que su amiga se hubiera distraído tan fácilmente

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! Si… te alcanzo en unos minutos-contesto Hermione sin dejar de ver completamente fascinada al niño

Dos horas después Hermione seguía en la biblioteca hablando con el pequeño niño.

Ahora estaba en una cueva muy extraña, el color verde abundaba en ese lugar, se sentía muy mal de estar ahí, conocía el lugar, conocía las paredes, los pilares con serpientes grabadas en la piedra, conocía la enorme estatua de Salazar Slitheryn. Era la cámara secreta ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

La pelirroja miro alrededor confundida, no sentía miedo; había algo en ese lugar, lo sabía, pero no veía a nadie más aparte de ella.

_-__Háblame Salazar Slitheryn, el más grande de los fundadores_-se escucho la siseante voz de alguien

Ginny volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz del desconocido y a unos metros lejos de ella noto que había un diario de portada negra flotando en el aire, después de unos segundos comenzó a emanar un extraño fuego verde y de pronto detrás de este diario apareció la borrosa silueta de un muchacho alto… no le veía muy bien, su cara se veía borrosa pero los ojos de el muchacho le veía fijamente.

Ginny despertó sudando frío y con las mantas sujetas fuertemente en las manos, después de echar un vistazo alrededor se paso una mano por la frente, al estar segura que estaba en su habitación bajo de su cama y saco una pequeña caja de madera de su baúl y se acerco a su tocador para comenzar a escribir su sueño.

-¿Otra vez una pesadilla?-pregunto Maura medio dormida asomándose por sus cortinas de la cama-Ya son varias

-No te preocupes, ya casi no tengo-le susurro Ginny para tranquilizarla pero su amiga le vio con desconfianza

-No me mientas, deberías de decir a alguien lo que te pasa-dijo Maura y volvió a meterse en su cama

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y abrió su diario para escribir pero inmediatamente noto algo raro, en la hoja que sabía debía de estar en blanco ahora habían palabras escritas, era su propia letra, paso a la hoja siguiente pero también ya había sido usada, paso la siguiente hoja y la siguiente y la siguiente pero todas habían sido utilizadas, eran mas de veinte hojas las que habían sido usadas, y todas por ella… pero… no recordaba haberlas escrito… y todas hablaban de pesadillas que debía haber tenido.

Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Maura… había estado teniendo pesadillas todo ese tiempo, también las había escrito… pero no recordaba nada de eso. En ese momento la pelirroja sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.


	18. Sentimientos

CAPITULO XVIII.- SENTIMIENTOS

Un viento fuerte soplaba por todo el terreno del castillo, la brisa sacudía la punta de los árboles y el césped ligeramente crecido de los alrededores, el cielo estaba nublado y una menuda lluvia caía ligeramente en el césped, nadie parecía querer aventurarse a salir del castillo, solo una persona estaba a las afueras del colegio, solo esperando, se abrigo mas en su capa y se pudo ver que en una de sus manos llevaba un periódico bastante arrugada, en la primera plana se leía el encabezado en letras grandes _Masacre en el pequeño Klinkton_, había una foto debajo de el encabezado en la que se veía la marca tenebrosa iluminando un pequeño pueblo.

-¿Listo?-le pregunto alguien detrás de el

-No-respondió con un suspiro de resignación-¿Por qué tuvo que llover hoy que nos toca clases con Hagrid?

-¿Siguen aquí?-dijo Hermione que llegaba con una sonrisa de entusiasmo y tapándose lo mas posible con su capa-Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde

Ron y Harry asintieron sin ánimo y los tres se aventuraron a caminar bajo la menuda y exigua lluvia. Hagrid estaba de pie frente a su casa con varias cubetas llenas de agua alrededor de el, Hagrid les saludo contento, no llevaba nada para protegerse ya que al ser tan grande la lluvia no parecía molestarle para nada.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-saludo el gigante-buen clima ¿No?

Antes de que Ron respondiera con su normal y típico humor sarcástico Hermione se acerco a las cubetas y miro dentro de ellas emocionada esperando ver alguna criatura fascinante y terrorífica.

-¿Qué hay dentro Hagrid?-pregunto con ojos brillantes la joven bruja

Harry se acerco también y hecho un vistazo dentro de las cubetas, no parecía que tuviera algo más que agua pero después de unos momentos de ver fijamente le pareció ver una extraña silueta nadando dentro del balde aunque poco después desapareció dejando a Harry completamente desconcertado.

-Una sorpresa, Hermione, pero tendrán que esperar a que lleguen los demás

Los demás alumnos llegaron poco después con una expresión en la cara similar a la de Ron, sin embargo esta no les duro mucho al notar los muchos baldes esparcidos alrededor de Hagrid; las ultimas clases había tenido un proyecto poco mas desagradable que su experiencia con los Pixis, eran una extraña y pequeña raza de duendes color azul llamados _Potofus_ que vivía entre la maleza de los bosques esperando atacar a algún excursionista perdido, normalmente no se le veían ya que eran muy pequeños, su máxima altura era de no mas de cinco centímetros.

-Con este clima se me antojo hacer algo creativo-dijo Hagrid a los alumnos mientras que se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor- dentro de estos baldes hay unas nutrias de agua de luna ¿Alguien sabe que son estas cosas?

Nadie alzo la mano, incluso Hermione parecía carecer de la respuesta en esta ocasión. Hagrid parecía complacido con la ignorancia de todos los presentes.

-Es normal que no sepan que son-dijo Hagrid complacido-estos pequeños son extremadamente extraños, nacen en lagos con mucha vegetación, una de las condiciones que se deben de dar para su preservación es la de que no haya ningún tipo de civilización a varios de kilómetros a la redonda; como su nombre lo dice estos amiguitos nacen cuando la luz de luna llena pega en su hogar, es decir algún tipo de lago o río. La duración de su vida es variante aunque no son muy longevos. Con este clima suelen salir a jugar y a alimentarse, así que ¿Por qué no los atendemos un poco? Cada uno elija un balde-los alumnos hicieron lo que pidió Hagrid-ahora vacíenlas por completo

Cada uno volteo sus baldes y asombrados vieron como con el agua salían una especie de nutria que parecían estar hechas completamente de agua, las pequeñas criaturas salieron de los baldes sacudiéndose el acuático pelaje, mirando y olfateando a todos alrededor. Las chicas de la clase dieron un profundo suspiro de ternura al ver a esas nutrias traslucidas de color azul, todas menos una, Hermione parecía un poco decepcionada de que no tuvieran peligrosas garras y colmillos.

-En esta clase descansaremos de los Potofus y nos entretendremos con estos amiguitos-anuncio Hagrid-en ese lugar ahí comida para quien quiera alimentarlos

Los alumnos se divirtieron jugando y alimentando a las tiernas nutrias, Hagrid tenía varias nutrias a sus pies comiendo lo que parecían ser sabrosas y extrañas frutas rojas tan brillantes como las criaturas. Mientras que Ron y Harry parecían aliviados de no cuidar a los Potofus Hermione se acerco a Hagrid para hablar un poco acerca de lo que ella consideraba criaturas más emocionantes que esas nutrias.

-¡Son tan tiernas!-exclamo Lavender Brown-¿No, Ron?

El pelirrojo le miro un poco confundido y le asintió con la cabeza, el resto de la clase Lavender estuvo coqueteando con Ron aprovechando que las nutrias de ambos parecían haber congeniado y jugaban persiguiéndose entre ellas dos. Hagrid parecía querer darle un descanso a Hermione de criaturas peligrosas ya que no le dio más datos que ella quisiera saber y finalmente se encargo de su nutria y la de Harry con un aire derrotado. El joven mago se acerco a Hagrid y le pregunto acerca de las criaturas que había usado Alucard en su clase del laberinto, la descripción de los Mastodopulpos con las palabras de Hagrid sonaban mucho peor y salvajes de lo que le parecieron ese día y estuvo seguro de que Alucard estaba loco. Después de que Hagrid le explicara en general el por que los Mastodopulpos eran tan peligrosos su concentración se poso en Malfoy que seguía tan solitario como siempre, ese día estaba alejado de los demás alumnos alimentando a tres nutrias, en ese momento se sintió extraño y sin poder evitarlo recordó los tiempos en el que asistía a una escuela muggle, en esos tiempos era el él que estaba solo ya que Duddley se había encargado de eso con bastante empeño, nunca se había detenido a pensar en que ahora estaba en el lado contrario, ahora era el él que era popular, el que tenía amigos y todo a su favor… o al menos casi todo, mientras que otras personas estaban solitarias como Draco Malfoy.

La clase de Hagrid había sido un total éxito y una de las pruebas de eso era el que estuvieran totalmente empapados, ninguno había querido dejar atrás las tiernas nutrias y finalmente todos tuvieron que ir a las mazmorras de Snape totalmente mojados y tratando de ignorar el frío que sentían en sus cuerpos, afortunadamente el fuego de los calderos les brindaban el suficiente calor para sobrevivir las dos horas de pociones. Para esa clase debían de hacer una poción curativa muy complicada y por lo tanto utilizarían toda la clase para su elaboración, todos los presentes se apresuraron a sacar sus libros y a empezar a hacer sus pociones; al sacar su libro Harry se encontró con aquel ejemplar que había sustraído de la biblioteca, se había olvidado por completo de el ya que con las practicas de Quidditch y el ED, sin contar las clases privadas con el profesor Pralad, tenían su horario totalmente saturado. Asegurándose de que ni Ron ni Hermione le vieran abrió el libro, se tomo su tiempo para leer las pequeñas escrituras en los márgenes del libro, estas contradecían las instrucciones del libro. Después de la clase con Hagrid Harry se sentía un poco creativo así que sin sus amigos lo notaran siguió las instrucciones de la persona que había encontrado otra forma de hacer esa poción.

-¿Me podrías prestar tu cuchillo de plata, Hermione?-pregunto Harry tapando el libro con su caldero

Dos horas después Harry llenaba un frasco con la poción que había hecho, mientras que los demás estaban sudorosos y cansados por el esfuerzo de hacer la poción Harry se mantenía imperturbable, la poción había sido menos complicada al seguir las instrucciones del antiguo dueño del libro. Snape pasó examinando las pociones una por una y cuando llego con Harry miro con detenimiento el frasco, al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal siguió de largo sin hacer ningún comentario de mala intención. La poción había sido un éxito.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Hermione ceñuda

-Suerte-dijo Harry sin darle importancia-supongo… ¡Ha! Toma el _The Prophet_, creo que Luna lo tomo de tu mochila y estuvo jugando con el

-Aun no puedo creer que tus amigos hallan sabido que iban a atacar un pueblo y no hicieran nada-dijo Ron

La carta de los "amigos" de Hermione tenía aparte de la información de los Malfoy un dato acerca del campo de batalla de los Death Eathers, en el periódico que había llegado esa mañana venía información que concordaba con lo que decía en la carta, Ron y Hermione habían corrido a mostrarle el pedazo de la nota en donde venía la información de los Death Eathers, afortunadamente McGonagall no los interrogo de donde había provenido aquella carta, Dumbledore se puso en acción de inmediato aunque no pudo hacer mucho ya que aun así hubo varias muertes.

-No están del lado de nadie-dijo Hermione-no les interesa las cosas que les puedan ofrecer Voldemort o Dumbledore, perderíamos el tiempo tratando de hacerlos nuestros aliados

Harry tuvo que ir a la biblioteca para terminar la redacción de transformaciones que había dejado McGonagall el día anterior, ya era de noche cuando Harry salio de la biblioteca cargado de muchos libros aunque para su fortuna se topo con Eris en el camino quien le ayudo gustosa a cargar la mitad de los libros, al llegar al retrato se encontraron con Ginny que iba saliendo de la sala común, fueron por unos instantes pero las miradas de la pelirroja y del ojiverde se cruzaron entre si pero después la pelirroja desvió la mirada e ignorando a ambos siguió con su camino, Harry dio un suspiro de resignación y paso a la sala común bastante decaído seguido por Eris que le veía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Eris colocando los libros en una mesa

-Creo que hice algo para molestarla-murmuro Harry tristemente y se sentó en uno de los sofás-no se que habrá sido pero la moleste mucho… ¿Sabes? creo que la hecho de menos-dijo dando un suspiro

Eris sentó junto a el y le miro seriamente mordiéndose un labio.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-pregunto la pequeña niña

-No creo que quiera siquiera mirarme

-No te preocupes… pronto volverán a ser amigos-le susurro la pequeña niña y puso una mano sobre la de Harry-yo te ayudo a reconciliarte con ella… después de todo eres mi hermanito ¿No?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Malfoy al otro Slitheryn que con algo de esfuerzo se terminaba de poner la túnica-podrías quedarte otro par de días

-No, gracias-dijo Zelin seriamente-tengo cosas que hacer, me temo que ya perdí varios días en mi trabajo, debo de ponerme al corriente

Ambos Slitheryn salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron a su sala común pero a mitad del camino Malfoy se detuvo encarando a Zelin.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que vienes a hacer?-le pregunto Malfoy-nunca te he visto hacer otra cosa que no sea vigilar a Potter ¿Pretendes entregarlo al señor tenebroso?

-Ya esta Zabini para hacer eso-dijo Zelin- no tengo esas intenciones

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Malfoy- no creo que hayas ido a ayudar a Potter esa noche nada más por que te cae bien

-No te voy a decir nada, Draco-dijo Zelin-es algo que no te puedo contar

-¿Quién eres, Garyel? No hay rastros de ti, ni papeles ni ningún documento que hable de ti, nadie te conoce y en los contacto de quien-tu-sabes no hay algún Death Eather con tu nombre-dijo Malfoy-¿Qué pretendes hacerle a Potter?

-No es nada que te incumba, volvamos a la sala común… quiero saludar a tu hermano antes de irme a dormir

Los dos chicos siguieron su camino, después de que estos hubieran desaparecido en la oscuridad una cabellera roja apareció por una de las esquinas del pasillo, tenía una expresión asustada, esos dos Slitheryn tramaban algo contra Harry, ahora no solo era Malfoy sino que también estaban detrás de el otros dos Slitheryn, no sabia por que pero estaba segura de que Zelin podía llegar a ser alguien muy peligroso.

-Harry-murmuro Ginny culpable por haber tenido esa tonta pelea con su amigo, ahora estaba en peligro y debía alertarle

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente preparados para entrar en los maleficios ofensivos-dijo Harry ante todo el ED- el maleficio que aprenderán hoy es el _Impacto_, este maleficio tiene el efecto de que da un fuerte golpe al contrincante

En el centro de la sala habían colocado un muñeco de madera con la mascara y vestimenta de los Death Eathers, todos rodearon el maniquí con las varitas listas para atacar y contemplaron como Harry se ponía frente al muñeco para demostrar el efecto del maleficio, una fuerte abolladura se hizo en el muñeco de madera después de que él maleficio pegara en el.

-Se hace con un fuerte latigazo del brazo-explico Harry-ahora inténtelo

Mientras que los miembros del ED practicaban el maleficio del día Harry se acerco a los alumnos más pequeños, estos seguían intentando hacer el _Expelliarmo_ pero solo Eris había logrado dominarlo. El joven mago saco su varita y desarmo a Eris, esta volteo y le miro con el seño fruncido.

-Creo que sigo siendo más rápido que tú-dijo Harry burlándose de ella

Eris le quito la varita a Volpus y le lanzo el encantamiento a Harry, este no solo esquivó el ataque sino que volvió a desarmar a la niña.

-Creí que si habías estado desarmando a todo el mundo serías mas rápida-se burlo Harry-me entere de lo de Filch

-Me dijiste que practicara-dijo Eris sonriendo traviesamente-solo seguí tus ordenes

Harry le sonrió y se acerco a los nuevos integrantes del ED, Hermione y Ron habían insistido en aumentar las filas del grupo, las primeras personas que habían aceptado entrar en el grupo eran los demás integrantes del equipo de Quidditch: Araphat Tathor, Henry Ntail y Flyli Unou, y después de que se corriera la voz de que todo el equipo de Griffindor estaba ahí mas alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuf de diferentes grados aceptaron entrar. Todos ellos estaban practicando con los maleficios sencillos como el _Desmaius, Impedimenta_, y todos los que Harry aprendió en su cuarto año. Desde ese lugar Harry miro a Eris y esta al sentir su mirada volteo a verle, le sonrió de forma interrogante, Harry afirmo con su cabeza y después Eris lanzo su _Expelliarmo_ contra Ginny, su varita salio volando.

-¡Perdón, Ginny!-dijo Eris- no era mi intención, se me fue chueco el ataque

-No te preocupes, pequeña-dijo Ginny recobrando su varita y sonriéndole

Sin embargo la pequeña Eris siguió fallando en su puntería y constantemente estuvo causando accidentes contra Ginny con su _Expelliarmo_, el mas grave, hasta ese momento, fue cuando al fallar en su puntería el encantamiento pego en la mano de Neville en el momento en que este trataba de lanzar el maleficio al maniquí de madera, la varita salio volando a un lado mientras que el maleficio salio directo a Ginny que lo recibió de lleno en un brazo, aunque afortunadamente al ser un maleficio de Neville no tuvo la bastante potencia para hacerle mucho daño a la pelirroja. Pero no era accidentes, obviamente, sino que era todo parte de un plan formado por Eris y Harry para que este se pudiera reconciliar con la pelirroja.

-¿Me enseñas la variante del _Expelliarmo_?-pregunto la pequeña Eris, Harry la miro con desconfianza pero esta rápidamente alego anticipándose a la respuesta de Harry-recuerda que te estoy ayudando a reconciliarte con Ginny-le espeto en un susurro

Harry le miro con enojo y después de un rato acepto enseñarle.

-La única diferencia entre los dos…-dijo Harry en un susurro agachándose un poco para estar a su altura-… es la forma en que sujetas la varita, hazlo con mas fuerza, la potencia que le pones al encantamiento y el lugar a donde lo vas a enviar, en este caso es al torso del atacante

-¿Puedo probarlo?-le pidió la pequeña a Harry

-Por supuesto que no-respondió este con el ceño fruncido-después del problema que tuviste con Filch no quiero que aprendas nada peligroso hasta que tengas edad

-¿Hasta cuando?-pregunto con un mohín de enojo

-Hasta los quince años, antes podrías lastimarte

-En verdad te pareces a mi hermano-protesto la pequeña- solo una vez ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien ¿A quien va ser?

-¿Qué tal Ginny?-sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa-serviría para nuestros planes

-¿Nuestros planes? Si tu lo has hecho todo… ni siquiera se que planeas ganar al desarmarla de esa manera -respondió el mago

-¡Solo será un intento!

-Esta bien pero con cuidado-advirtió el joven mago-no le pongas mucha potencia… así seria solo un empujoncito

La pequeña Eris sujeto con fuerza su varita y lanzo el encantamiento desarmador hacia la pelirroja, esta no solo fue desarmada sino que fue expulsada varios metros atrás y cayo al suelo dolorosamente, Ginny solo pudo encogerse por el dolor de la caída.

-¿Qué te pasa?-regaño Harry a Eris que había puesto una cara de susto-¡Casi la matas!

Ambos corrieron a acercarse a la pelirroja abriéndose paso entre las demás personas que ya estaban alrededor de Ginny, Harry se inclino a un lado de la chica y la vio preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry en un susurro

-No lo se-respondió Ginny abriendo los ojos y señalando a Harry-lo sabré cuando todos ustedes dejen de moverse

Los presentes se miraron interrogantes ya que Ginny solo estaba viendo al joven mago, el chico levanto la mano alzando los cinco dedos.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-Quince… y tres Harry's-respondio y después dejo caer su cabeza completamente noqueada

Mas muchachos se arrodillaron junto a la pelirroja murmurando de forma preocupada pero en ese momento una voz femenina hizo callar a los demás y pidiendo permiso se abrió paso para llegar con Harry, era Cho que se agacho y miro con aire critico a Ginny.

-Estará bien-dijo Cho -solo esta desmayada por el golpe

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto Ron bastante preocupado

-Por supuesto, estoy en clase de Alucard estudiando para sanadora-dijo Cho con un tono de orgullo-se bastante de medicina, solo hay que dejarla descansar

En la esquina de la sala apareció una cómoda cama en donde Harry pudo acomodar a la pelirroja para dejarla descansar, después de que todos estuvieran seguros de que Ginny estaría bien volvieron a sus practicas. Harry regreso con Eris malencarado, Volpus y Eliel habían desaparecido misteriosamente, aunque al hablarle no dijo nada de Ginny.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto seriamente

-Solo lo hice-respondió Eris en un hilillo de voz-lo… ¿Siento?

Harry parpadeo confundido y volvió a agacharse a su lado para estar a su altura.

-Eris, esto es algo sumamente importante y tienes que responderme con la verdad-murmuro el chico y la niña le vio asustada-no me voy a enojar, lo juro, pero prométeme responderme con la verdad

-Lo prometo-dijo en un susurro

-¿Habías hecho eso alguna vez?-pregunto y la niña negó con la cabeza-¿Sabes hacer algún maleficio?-la chiquilla volvió a negar con la cabeza-acompáñame

Harry se acerco a Hermione y después de que la dejara encargada del ED, el y la pequeña salieron de la sala de los menesteres, recorrieron varios pasillos para estar lo mas alejados posibles de los oídos indiscretos y después de entrar a una sala vacía Harry encaro a la pequeña.

-Eris debes de hacerme un favor ¿Podrías hacer eso de nuevo?-pregunto-pero hazlo con toda tu fuerza

-No quiero-dijo de pronto asustada-podría hacerte daño

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Harry

-No hice ningún esfuerzo con Ginny y mira lo que le hice-se lamento la pequeña dejando que dos lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

Harry le paso afectuosamente una mano por la cabeza y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ver que tan fuerte eres-la tranquilizo-Ginny estaba distraída y por eso le paso eso, yo voy a estar preparado para detener tu ataque ¿Me vas a enseñar que tan fuerte eres?

La pequeña le miro con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había hecho pero aun así afirmo con la cabeza.

-Esas es mi hermanita-dijo Harry y se alejo unos pasos de ella-recuerda… debes hacerlo con toda, TODA, tu fuerza

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque sujetando fuertemente sus varitas, Eris estiro su mano y pronunciando el conjuro un chorro de luz roja salio velozmente de su varita, Harry ya estaba preparado y al ver acercarse el encantamiento invoco su _Protego_, el impacto del encantamiento con el suyo no pudo haber sido mas fuerte, el joven mago sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo y estuvo seguro que por un instante su varita había amenazado con resbalarse de su mano, era la primera vez que sentía tal fuerza con un encantamiento tan sencillo. Después de unos segundos la presión disminuyo y el encantamiento de la pequeña Eris desapareció.

-Buen golpe, hermanita-felicito Harry a Eris, aunque tuvo que sacudirse su mano para deshacerse del entumecimiento que sentía en todo el brazo derecho-tienes mucha fuerza dentro

Eris pareció tranquilizarse con la sonrisa de Harry y por el hecho de que le dijera "hermanita", le sonrió de forma tímida y se acerco a el.

-¿Estuve bien?-le pregunto tímida

-Podrías haberme matado-bromeo el mago-creo que ya estas lista para que te enseñe lo siguiente

-¡Perfecto!-celebro la pequeña Eris dando pequeños saltitos de alegría y olvidándose de que hace unos segundos había estado de asustadísima

-Pero debes de prometerme que no los harás fuera de la sala de los menesteres-le dijo Harry-podría ser muy peligroso para ti y para los demás… también tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que paso aquí

-Lo prometo-dijo sonriente

Al regresar a la sala de los menesteres Eris fue dando pequeños brincos con Eliel y Volpus a decirles la buena noticia. Harry se acerco a la cama de Ginny y se sentó junto a ella, poco a poco la pelirroja fue despertando.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ginny?-pregunto Harry preocupado

-Bien, creo ¿Dónde están tus otros dos hermanos gemelos?-respondió Ginny todavía afectada por el golpe

Cho se acerco a los dos magos y apunto a la sien de Ginny con su varita, una débil lucecita apareció en la punta de esta y después de unos segundos desapareció, Cho soltó un suspiro y ayudo a Ginny a que se sentara en la cama.

-Estas bien-aseguro haciendo aparecer un vaso con agua y dándoselo-¿Cómo te sientes, Ginny?

-Supongo que bien-murmuro la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la cabeza-me duele toda mi pelirroja cabeza pero creo que sobreviviré, gracias

Cho pidió a Ginny que se levantara y después de que esta lo hiciera procedió a examinarla, volvió a aparecer aquella lucecita en su varita y la paso por todo el cuerpo de Ginny.

-Estarás bien pero te convendría ir con madame Pomfrey, obviamente ella es mejor que yo

Después de un incomodo silencio Cho se retiro para dejar a los dos amigos solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Harry

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-dijo Ginny-es verdad, mírame, estoy completa-después de un rato en silencio soltó un suspiro de culpabilidad-creo que debería de pedirle disculpas a Cho ¿No? No me comporte muy bien con ella… creo que también te debo a ti una disculpa… ¿Me perdonas?

-Eso no es importante ahora, vámonos con madame Pomfrey

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-dijo con malestar

-Me preocupaste mucho-murmuro Harry sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos

-Gracias, en verdad estoy bien-le sonrió algo sonrojada la Griffindor-ahora, señor Potter, vaya con sus alumnos, tiene que seguir con su clase

La reunión del ED termino y poco a poco los ocupantes de la sala fueron saliendo, la mayoría no sin antes de asegurarse que Ginny estuviera bien, esta se marcho con paso tambaleante sin ninguna intención de visitar a la enfermera del colegio pero al salir de la sala se encontró con la pequeña Eris Nisher esperándole a unos pasos de la puerta, esta se acerco a ella para hablar en privado.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto la pequeña Griffindor

-¿Por qué? Solo fue un accidente-respondió Ginny sonriendo y sacudiéndole el cabello cariñosamente- lo que si me sorprendió fue tu fuerza, no creo que yo pudiera hacer eso a tu edad

-Harry me dijo que ya me enseñaría maleficios-dijo emocionada y después le hablo en susurro de forma confidencial-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la pelirroja también bajando la voz

-El y yo ya somos hermanos-dijo con una risita-lo adopte como mi hermano

-¿A si?

-Me ha contado muchas cosas-dijo Eris-me dijo que ya no se llevan tan bien como antes ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no se quieren?

-No es eso-dijo seriamente-solo… nos enojamos

-Te extraña mucho-dijo Eris-me dijo que ya no se divierte sin ti

La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras pero después tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder regresar a la realidad.

-¿Lo perdonaras?-pregunto la pequeña

-Yo… también lo extraño-murmuro sonrojándose de nuevo

Después de soltar otro suspiro lleno de nerviosismo el muchacho hecho otro vistazo al lago del colegio, a las orillas de este se encontraba una pelirroja con los pálidos pies dentro del agua cristalina leyendo un libro con bastante interés. Harry estaba detrás de un árbol tomando valor para acercarse a la pequeña Weasley, sin embargo a pesar de que Eris le había asegurado que todo saldría bien y que incluso le había escogido la ropa que llevaba ese momento no podía evitar sentir temor por acercarse a su amiga.

-¿Sigues ahí?-pregunto Eris apareciendo detrás de un arbusto del bosque prohibido

Harry dio un pequeño salto asustado y vio a que detrás de el estaban Volpus y Eliel con un rostro de susto, sin contar con que llevaban la túnica rasgada en varios lugares, mientras Eris parecía estar mejor que nunca, llevaba su cabello y la túnica impecables a diferencia de los otros dos niños. La pequeña Griffindor llevaba unas cuantas flores en sus manos que ofreció a Harry sonriente.

-Te vimos aquí hace media hora cuando entramos al bosque prohibido y todavía estas aquí ¿Tan cobarde eres?-se burlo la Griffindor

-¿Vienen del bosque prohibido?-pegunto Harry en un susurro-Se supone que es prohibido ¡Por eso se llama bosque pro-hi-bi-do!

-No te preocupes-dijo la pequeña-hemos ido varias veces y nunca nos hemos asustado ni un poquito

-Dilo por ti-murmuro Eliel completamente blanco-yo no vuelvo a ir a ese lugar

-Eso dijiste la primera vez y mírate, haz ido por lo menos diez veces

-¡No deberían de ir a ese lugar!-regaño Harry a los tres niños

-No nos regañes-gruño la pequeña-fuimos por esas flores que traes en tus manos, hermanito, son las mas hermosas que hay en todo Hogwarts

Después de que Harry les mirara con de mala manera volvió a dirigir la vista al lago, Ginny seguía leyendo su libro, después de soltar otro suspiro lleno de nerviosismo salio de su escondite armándose de todo su valor. A unos pasos antes de llegar con la pelirroja volteo a mirar a los tres pequeños, Eris le hacía señas de ánimo mientras que los otros dos simplemente parecían aun demasiados asustados para hacer algo.

-Hola, Ginny-saludo ocultando las flores detrás de si

-Ho... hola-saludo la pelirroja con una sensación incomoda en el estomago, un silencio incomodo apareció entre ambos Griffindor-¿Quieres…sentarte?

Después de unos segundos de indecisión Harry se sentó a un lado de la Griffindor, otro silencio volvió a aparecer entre los dos.

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo sin atreverse a verla

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la pequeña Weasley

-Si… quería disculparme contigo-Harry le entrego las flores que le había dado Eris-no se que habré hecho pero quería que me perdonaras

Ginny miro con movida las flores que aun le ofrecía el muchacho, una extraña sensación apareció en su estomago y con manos temblorosas tomo el ramo. Sin poderse contenerse olió el dulce aroma de las flores. Después de uno segundos abrazo al muchacho.

-Tu perdóname-dijo la chica conmovida al separarse de el-fui una tonta

-¿Qué hice para que te enojaras?-pregunto Harry con una sensación de alivio en el pecho, noto aliviado que ahora ya no le era difícil mirarla a los ojos…agradable verle al rostro, era casi relajante verla- no me gustaría volver a pelearme contigo

-Bueno… ¿Cómo decírtelo?-dijo riéndose un poco nerviosa-fue algo muy tonto… te vas a reír de mi

-Nunca haría algo así, dime-pregunto con curiosidad

-Me… puse algo celosa por Cho, creo-dijo poniéndose roja-se han hecho muy amigos y creí que… en cualquier momento… te olvidarías de mi

-¿Te puedo decir algo?-pregunto el mago y sin poder detenerse dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-eres alguien increíble, no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti… te quiero mucho, eres una amiga única

Entonces para Ginny eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Tengo que irme-dijo la pelirroja parándose rápidamente y agarrando sus zapatos-acabo de acordarme que Flitwich me dejo una redacción para mañana- la pelirroja comenzó a caminar sin atreverse a ver al chico que mantenía una expresión confundida, después de haber dado unos pasos regreso con el muchacho y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla-gracias por la flores, son hermosas, nos vemos después ¿Si?

Sin esperar respuesta la pelirroja camino lo más rápido posible para ocultar lo roja que estaba su cara después de la despedida que había hecho. Harry sonrió aliviado de haber podido reconciliarse con su amiga, de nuevo era amigo de la más pequeña de los Weasley, su corazón ahora latía con tranquilidad y haciendo caso omiso de los aplausos de Eris se recostó en el pasto.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo se llevo la mano al lugar en donde había recibido el beso.

Con la cara completamente roja la mas pequeña de los Weasley caminaba nerviosamente por su habitación, aquella muestra de cariño de parte de Harry había sido demasiado para ella, simplemente al escuchar las palabras "te quiero mucho" había bastado para que todo en ella se descontrolara por completo... pero… no entendía por que había tenido esa extraña sensación en el estomago y el por que ahora sentía como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto de gelatina, se acerco a la ventana de su habitación por donde se podía ver parcialmente el lugar del lago en donde habían estado pero no pudo ver ninguna señal del joven mago. Completamente avergonzada puso la frente en frió vidrio de la ventana.

-Me quiere-murmuro la chica con un gran rubor en las mejillas

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entraron sus tres amigas con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, las tres se pararon detrás de ellas y permanecieron calladas, por un momento.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ariadna

-Cuéntanos que paso-pidió Maura

-No nos dejes con la duda-replico Karen

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja

-Los vimos-dijo Maura- el tardo más de media hora en decidir acercarse a ti

-Solo hablamos-dijo sin voltearlas a ver y con la voz más seria que podía hacer

-Si, claro-dijo Maura sonriendo con complicidad-¿Y el beso?

-Me dio unas flores-murmuro Ginny-solo fue un agradecimiento

Las tres Griffindor voltearon a ver a la cama de Ginny, sobre el colchón estaban las flores que Harry le había dado, las tres soltaron una exclamación de ternura y tomaron las flores para poder verlas mejor.

-¡Son preciosas!-Exclamo Maura

-Me gustaría que alguien me diera unas así-dijo con envidia Karen

-¡Lo conseguiste! Ni siquiera Chang podría robártelo ahora-comento Ariadna

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ginny volteándolas a ver amenazadoramente

-Que pronto ustedes dos podrían…ya sabes-dijo Maura-estar juntos

-¡No me gusta Harry Potter!-exclamo Ginny y salio rápidamente de la habitación

Las tres amigas dieron un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Que lindo es el amor ¿No?-murmuro Maura

-En especial cuando ninguno de lo dos sabe lo que sienten por ellos-completo Karen afirmando con la cabeza-Se va poner bueno esto

-¿Creen que Harry guste de ella?-pregunto Ariadna

-Es obvio-contesto Maura dando un suspiro de envidia-¿No los han visto juntos? como desearía que alguien fuera tan lindo conmigo-dijo mordiéndose el labio-estoy segura que pronto estarán juntos esos dos tortolitos

Pero la chica que había salido de la habitación no podía estar mas en desacuerdo con ellas, a mitad de las escaleras se había detenido para dar ligeros golpes de cabeza a la pared, estaba algo arrepentida de haberle dado ese beso a Harry, aunque solo un poco, y ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza que no podría olvidar ese encuentro en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-dijo la pelirroja antes de bajar a la sala común

Y tal como lo había predicho en ningún momento del día pudo olvidar ese pequeño accidente, bastaba con un momento en que no tuviera la mente ocupada en algo tedioso para que recordara su encuentro con el joven mago. Afortunadamente contaba con un poderoso aliado en contra de ese mal recuerdo, su escoba de carreras; siempre que necesitaba tener la mente despejada y olvidar cosas que le afectaran podía montar su escoba con la seguridad de que olvidaría todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Quidditch. Aunque su escoba no sirvió de mucho ya que la razón de poder montarla era de que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. Al asistir forzosamente tenía que ver a Harry.

-¡Flyli!-grito Hermione desde las gradas con enojo-¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! ¡¿NO VES QUE GINNY TIENE LA QUAFFLE?! ¡Henry! ¡Derriba a Harry con la Bludger! ¡¿No ves que tienes dos?! ¡Ginny! ¡Tira de la escoba a eris! ¡Eris deja de ser amable y tira a Harry de la escoba! ¡¿Qué demonios haces Ron?! ¡Tienes que tapar los tres aros!

Hermione se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel como directora técnica del equipo de Griffindor y desde el primer entrenamiento había demostrado que no sería muy fácil tenerla contenta mientras que duraran los entrenamientos, siempre exigía el mayor rendimiento por parte de todos, aunque eso significara el quedarse afónica después de cada entrenamiento.

-¡Ron!-rugió Ginny cuando un costal encantado por Hermione para atacar a los integrantes de equipo derribo a su hermano-¡Tienes dos ojos! ¡Fíjate en lo que pasa alrededor!

-¡Flyli!-grito Harry -¡Derriba de una vez a Eris de su escoba! ¡Araphat! ¡Cubre a Eris!

-No se que opinen ustedes-dijo Volpus tranquilamente desde las gradas mientras que agitaba un pequeño estandarte con la figura de un león rojo y dorado, el, Eliel y Luna estaban unos cuantos bancos mas arriba de Hermione observando el feroz espectáculo de un entrenamiento supervisado por la chica-pero creo que este equipo tiene muchos capitanes

Después de otra hora de gritos, insultos, órdenes y golpes de Bludger en la cara el entrenamiento por fin término, los siete integrantes del equipo caminaron exhaustos a los vestidores. Adentro lejos de recostarse rendidos en los bancos todos mostraban una gran euforia, Flyli se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme y ahora corría por todo el vestidor mostrando su atractivo torso cubierto solo por un pequeño top rojo y dorado, se había pintado un león en el estomago que con un encantamiento ahora rugía ferozmente. Henry, Ron y Harry, abrazados por los hombros, cantaban una movida melodía repitiendo muchas veces la frase . Ginny, Araphat y Eris habían dejado suelta una Bludger y ahora corrían riendo delante de ella para evitar ser golpeados por la feroz pelota. Después de medía hora de esperar entro Hermione a poner orden entro los jugadores y por fin después de limpiar el desorden que habían dejado en el vestidor regresaron al colegio mas dormidos que despiertos.

-Nos vemos después, Harry-dijo Ginny reprimiendo un bostezo-voy con Hermione y Ron con Hagrid

-Los alcanzo allá, solo acompaño a los demás a la sala común y voy-dijo Harry y se encamino a la sala de Griffindor

Sin embargo su camino se vio interrumpido por el buen de Peeves que después de verlos comenzó a lanzarles globos llenos de lo que parecía ser barro apestoso. Flyli, Henry y Araphat corrieron para llegar a la sala sin tener que estar cubiertos por ese barro, Eris y Harry se había quedado atrás al tener que ocultarse de Peeves detrás de una armadura.

-¡Odio a esa cosa!-gruño Eris

-¡Ho!-exclamo Peeves con voz empalagosa-has lastimado mis sentimientos pequeña, y yo que te había traído estos globos para que jugáramos juntos ¡Que niña mas mala!-dijo burlonamente

-Creo que es un buen momento para enseñarte un maleficio-dijo Harry a Eris- solo apunta al objetivo, en este caso Peeves, y lanza el maleficio… se llama _Locomotor mortis_

-¿Lo hago ahora?-pregunto nerviosa la pequeña Griffindor

-Inténtalo, no te preocupes si no lo puedes hacer, recuerda que te tardaste mucho con el _Expelliarmo_, este no es tan complicado pero si te costara algo de trabajo

Cuando los globos dejaron de caer la pequeña Eris salio de su escondite y con un pequeño grito lanzó su maleficio, el chorro de luz pego directamente en Peeves, que al estar distraído no pudo hacer nada más que dar vueltas en el aire tratando de separar sus piernas.

-No esta mal-comento Harry saliendo de detrás de la armadura

-¡A la primera!-exclamo contenta Eris

-¿Qué te parece si te enseño otro?-dijo Harry-ahora di _Petrificus totalus_ de la misma forma que hiciste el anterior

-_Petrificus totalus_-exclamo la pequeña

Peeves mágicamente se quedo quieto en la posición en que estaba y totalmente petrificado floto a la deriva gruñendo y maldiciendo sin poder abrir la boca, Eris celebro su logro riendo y dando pequeños saltitos, Harry simplemente la veía con el ceño fruncido, había logrado hacer dos maleficios nuevos al primer intento, esa niña era… increíble.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto la niña

-No… nada, no pasa nada, volvamos a la sala común-dijo Harry y la pequeña Eris le tomo de la mano para caminar junto a su "hermanito"-¿Habías intentado hacer algún maleficio como ese?

-Todo lo que tú me enseñas es nuevo para mí-dijo Eris sonriente-¿Por qué?

-Por nada-contesto Harry pensativo-solo es… pareciera… pareciera que simplemente puedes hacer cualquier maleficio que te diga

-Mientras que seas mi maestro podría hacer cualquier cosa-dijo sonriente la pequeña Griffindor

Después de despedirse de Eris en la sala común el joven mago subió a su dormitorio olvidándose que había quedado de ir con Hagrid, después de darse cuenta de lo hábil que era Eris con la varita se había quedado sin animo para hacer cualquier cosa, el que Eris pudiera hacer esas cosas se estaba volviendo completamente extraño, lo que hacía la pequeña niña no era nada normal… ¿Que diablos pasaba con Eris? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan… fuerte? De pronto al entrar en su habitación algo extraño lo alejo de sus cavilaciones, una fuerte voz que parecía estar recitando un cántico había inundado todo el cuarto, Harry saco su varita listo para atacar si es que era necesario pero tal y como había pasado las últimas veces la voz desapareció, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que pasaran esas cosas tan extrañas. Minutos después, cuando estuvo seguro de que nada malo iba a pasar se recostó en su cama y sin poder resistir mas se quedo totalmente dormido.

Sentía el piso temblar, un liquido rojo cubría sus lentes impidiéndole ver lo que pasaba, de pronto una mano le asió de la manga y lo jalo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba tendido bocabajo en el suelo, las gafas cayeron de su nariz y pudo ver borrosamente a una persona delante de el, era alta, vestía ropas andrajosas y un largo pelo negro caía por su espalda, la figura alzó el brazo en dirección al castillo como si quisiera alcanzarlo con tan solo abrir la mano.

-Hogwarts, mi querida Hogwarts-dijo la figura

Harry despertó por una explosión en el dormitorio, Eris había entrado a la habitación y al parecer Dean y Seamus habían considerado divertido ponerle una trampa y ahora la niña batallaba por librarse de una cuerda que la sujetaba ferozmente como si se tratara de una serpiente viva. Ambos chicos Griffindor se habían levantado de su cama y ahora estaban burlándose de la pequeña niña, sin embargo el gusto no les duro mucho ya que Eris pudo sacar una mano de las fuertes cuerdas y con mucho enojo ataco a los dos muchachos.

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_-gruño la niña y momentos después ambos amigos cayeron al suelo completamente inmóviles

Neville y Ron despertaron en el momento en que Seamus y Dean caían al suelo, ambos se miraron y finalmente se volvieron a acostar, después de tantos días de que la pequeña Eris estuviese hiendo a su dormitorio para despertar a Harry estas cosas no les eran nada sorprendentes, finalmente se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la pequeña y las consecuencias que significa eso.

-Creo que debí advertirles lo que eres capaz de hacer-comento Harry orgulloso-¿Me vas a ayudar a elegir mi ropa?

Eris se liberó de las cuerdas y se acerco al baúl de Harry sin dejar de lanzarles una mirada vengativa los dos muchachos petrificados, aunque cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Harry esta se enterneció rápidamente.

-Toma-Eris le paso sonriente una túnica a Harry y después volvió a mirar malencarada a los dos Griffindor caídos-debería haber usado mi _Expelliarmo_

-No quiero muertos en mi habitación-dijo Harry-¿Pasa algo? Te ves nerviosa

-Ya casi es el primer partido de Quidditch-explico-nos toca a nosotros contra Slitheryn

-Cierto, no debes de preocuparte, mientras que juegues como siempre no tendrás ningún problema… Ron, levántate, se nos va hacer tarde-dijo Harry

-No molestes-respondió el pelirrojo con voz adormilada

Eris vio la cama del pelirrojo y una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su carita, le divertía mucho la forma en que se comportaba aquel muchacho.

-Solo en unos días todos verán lo buena que eres en la escoba

-Me siento nerviosa-confeso la niña-¿Crees que estaré bien?

-No lo dudo-respondió el joven mago-ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Va a venir tu papá a verte?

-No se-respondió algo triste Eris-siempre esta muy ocupado por sus viajes de negocios

-¿Y que tal alguien mas?-pregunto-¿Qué tal tu mam…

-¡Harry!-exclamo Ron saliendo rápidamente de su cama y dándole un fuerte empujón a su amigo que le hizo caer hasta el otro lado de la cama-¿Qué demonios haces con el pijama todavía? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-gruño Neville tratando de dormir-dejen dormir a los que aun siguen sin estar petrificados… no se les olviden Dean y Seamus, no quiero tener que encargarme yo

-Eris ¿Por qué no nos esperas allá abajo?-dijo Ron-podemos ir a desayunar juntos, espéranos con Ginny y Hermione

-Esta bien pero no se tarden-dijo Eris y salio del dormitorio no sin antes darle una fuerte patada a Seamus y Dean, no les quito el maleficio

En cuanto la pequeña Griffindor salio de la habitación Ron volvió a empujar al joven mago con cara de enojo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-pregunto Ron en un susurro para que ninguno de los otros ocupantes de la habitación lo escuchara

-Creo que levantándome-contesto Harry molesto

-Me refiero a hablar a Eris de su familia-repuso el pelirrojo

Un extraño silencio apareció entre los dos amigos, Harry comenzó a sentir la sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

-Solo le pregunte acerca de si vendrían a verla jugar en su primer partido

La cara de molestia de su amigo no se altero en nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Cierto, tu no sabes nada-murmuro Ron tratando de tranquilizarse-en realidad dudo mucho que en todo el colegio haya alguien que sepa de esto

-¿De que hablas?

-Ni siquiera sabías que existieran los Nisher antes de que conocieras a Eris-comento Ron para si mismo

-¿Me puedes explicar de que hablas?-pregunto Harry molestándose cada vez mas

Ron miro en dirección a la cama de Neville y a los dos petrificados que seguían tirados en el suelo, de un solo movimiento metió a Harry a su cama y después de subirse el también corrió las cortinas para que nadie les viera.

-Todo lo que te voy a decir es confidencial-dijo Ron seriamente-no debes de decir nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera debemos de hablar de esto entre nosotros cuando salgamos de aquí ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo, Ron?-pregunto Harry

-¿Entendiste?-insistió Ron, Harry finalmente afirmo con la cabeza un poco malhumorado-No se como decirlo, Harry, este no es un tema del que se pueda hablar como si fuera cualquier cosa. Es algo así como tabú entre las personas que conocen de esto-Ron se percato de la mirada de confusión de su amigo y trato de explicar lo que quería decir-la familia Nisher tiene mala fama… algunos creen que es una familia maldita, lo creen los que saben de su historia

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el joven mago un poco temeroso

-Bueno ¿Cómo decírtelo? Los miembros de la familia Nisher tiene la mala costumbre de morir en circunstancias sospechosas

Harry parpadeo confundido sin poder comprender lo que decía su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?

El pelirrojo se asomo a través de las cortinas para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca de ellos, miro a Harry con una expresión de profunda seriedad.

-Mira, lo que te voy a contar no debes de repetirlo nunca ya que nadie sabe que lo se, es información clasificada por el ministerio de magia como información de seguridad nacional y si se enteran de que se sobre esto serian capaces de enviarme a Azkaban -explico Ron-se de esto por que escuche a mi padre hablar con un inefable de una investigación de los Nisher-Ron se mordió un labio como si intentara tomar valor para hacer algo muy peligroso-hace un tiempo la familia Nisher era la familia mas popular de todas en el mundo mágico, los Nisher son famosos por lo buenos que siempre han sido en el Quidditch… pero ahora su fama a decaído, no es para menos después de lo que sucedió… algo muy trágico

Nisher que todo el mundo conoce esta compuesta de cuatro miembros: Lawrence, Yakumo, Evenicer y nuestra pequeña Eris. No muchas personas saben del destino de ellos, en realidad la mayor parte de las personas solo creen que se dejaron llevar por los vicios como cualquier otra persona famosa, solo unas cuantas personas del ministerio saben la verdad

-Ron, me estas impacientando-dijo Harry molesto

-Estoy tratando de explicarte bien lo que paso-dijo Ron con seriedad-la razón de que se crea que los Nisher están malditos paso hace ocho años… uno de los miembros de esa familia murió en circunstancias muy sospechosas, fue con Evenicer con quien empezó esa creencia… el era el hermano mayor de Eris

Un enorme silencio apareció en aquel lugar donde estaban los dos amigos, el cerebro de Harry parecía haberse quedado congelado al escuchar aquel fragmento de información.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry unos segundos después sintiendo una extraña incomodad en el estomago, un enorme sensación de vació le inundo el pecho-Evenicer… su hermano ¿Esta…

-Muerto-dijo Ron bajando la vista-murió en un partido de Quidditch, era cazador en un equipo de Quidditch extranjero… los _Murciélagos de Transilvanía_

-No puede ser-murmuro Harry desconcertado, recordó la forma en que Eris hablaba de su hermano poniendo una carita de añoranza, había concluido que su hermano era la persona que Eris mas quería… pero estaba muerto, su hermano había muerto-¿Cómo… que… que le pasó?

-Una Bludger-explico Ron-Fue muy extraño todo

-¿Una Bludger le perseguía?

-No a el, veras… en ese equipo jugaba un muchacho que era hijo de un político muy importante-explico Ron bajando aun mas la voz- también era cazador, a mitad del partido una de las Bludger comenzó a perseguirle pero finalmente el que cayo de su escoba no fue el sino Evenicer… no se muy bien como estuvo la cosa pero los testigos dijeron que justo cuando la Bludger estuvo por golpear al hijo del político la pelota pareció cambiar de opinión y fue directamente contra Evenicer… el fue quien murió

_The_ _Prophet_ a cambiar su versión de los hechos hicieron creer a todos que dos Manticoras se colaron al estadio y fueron ellos los que mataron al jugador, hasta inventaron mas muerte para que pareciera mas genuina la mentira… aunque no dijeron el nombre de los caídos y obviamente nadie supo que Evenicer había muerto, ni que el estuvo en el equipo ese día. Se llamo a algunas personas confiables del ministerio de magia, mi padre entre ellos, para investigar lo sucedido, descubrieron que la caída no había sido la culpable de la muerte (que deberían de haber sido de veinticinco metros) de Evenicer si no que el golpe de la Bludger fue la que lo mato. Las Bludger pueden romper huesos pero están hechas para que estrictamente nunca den un golpe mortal, por eso fue que creyeron que el atentado contra la vida del hijo del político era real y terminaron encubriendo todo para no volver a hablar de eso, mi padre y otros mas pensaron que en realidad Evenicer siempre había sido el verdadero objetivo del atentado. Esta de mas decir que no investigaron nada que tuviera que ver con Evenicer

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Harry sin aliento

-Algo que hizo creer a los involucrados que la familia Nisher estaba, y sigue estando, maldita-Ron soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza-desearía decirte que la muerte de Evenicer Nisher fue lo peor pero no es así… dos años después la madre de Eris murió en un incendio, una noche la casa de los Nisher sufrió un incendio y su madre, Yakumo Nisher, falleció… era la única que estaba en casa esa noche, cuando las personas del ministerio que habían acudido a prestar su ayuda recuperaron sus restos se dieron cuenta de que Yakumo Nisher tenía la varita consigo… ¿Por qué había muerto si tenía la varita con ella para salvarse? En ese momento tomaron la decisión de llamar a todas las personas que habían estado en el incidente de Evenicer, al no encontrar nada que les ayudara a resolver el misterio comenzaron a creer que la teoría de la maldición no era tan descabellada… papa me llevo al funeral de Yakumo Nisher, ese día fue cuando vi por primera vez a Eris, aun recuerdo la forma en que lloraba… nunca había visto a alguien sufrir tanto

tíos, hermanos de Yakumo… uno de ellos fue asesinado por lo que parecía ser un mago tenebroso y el otro fue por el ataque de un animal salvaje… finalmente después murió el último de esos hermanos, murió en un incendio al igual que su hermana Yakumo. Encubrieron todo al igual que las muertes anteriores, era el primer caso de lo que parecía ser una maldición a larga distancia sobre toda una familia y no querían que se supiera… nadie mas que los integrantes de ese grupo del ministerio que investigo todo sabe que Evenicer Nisher esta muerto y muy pocas personas saben que Yakumo esta muerta, hasta ahora todos los que investigaron el caso creen que en verdad hay una maldición sobre los Nisher, todos creen que un Nisher siempre caerá muerto joven y en circunstancias muy extrañas

Cuando el pelirrojo termino la historia Harry solo pudo quedarse callado, no podía creer que todas esas cosas pudieran haberle pasado a uno sola familia… a Eris, su pequeña hermanita. De pronto su mente empezó a armar un rompecabezas que no sabía que exista.

_Mi hermano me entreno desde pequeña-_ había dicho Eris cuando presento la prueba con Harry para entrar en el equipo

_-Usted tiene rasgos asiáticos, señorita Chang, mi mama también los_**tenia**_ y ella_** saludaba**_ así_

_-¿En serio?-le sonrió Cho- ¿Y como se llama tu mama?_

_-Ella se _**llamaba**_ Yakumo Shiroouu_

Había dicho que se llamaba ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?

Había escuchado a Luna decir algo sobre el hermano de Eris ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió que si este era un famoso jugador de Quidditch debería de haber escuchado aunque sea un poco de el? Varias veces le había dicho a Eris que cuando volviera a casa su hermano le esperaría ansioso para volver a jugar con ella !Que error había cometido! De seguro en esos momentos Eris debía de haber sufrido por sus comentarios. No pudo imaginarse todo el dolor que debía de sentir Eris por la muerte de todos sus familiares. Eris lo había adoptado como su hermano… Harry recordó que el señor Lawrence había dicho que no se fiaban de las personas, en especial cuando estas se enteraban de quienes eran… Eris debía de sentirse enormemente sola.

-No es que te prohíba algo, Harry-dijo Ron en un murmuro- pero es obvio que no se debe de hablar de su familia

Ambos amigos se cambiaron de ropa sin decir ni una palabra y bajaron olvidando por completo a los petrificados que seguían en el suelo. No fue mucha la sorpresa para Ron el ver que lo primero que Harry hacía al encontrarse con Eris fuera abrazarla fuertemente, no importaba que Harry lo negara el, Ron, estaba seguro de que le había tomado demasiado cariño como para considerarla como una hermana de verdad. Un cariño que ni siquiera ellos habían podido despertar en el muchacho. El resto del día Harry se la paso cuidando a Eris hasta tal punto que en la tarde la pequeña Griffindor estaba algo cansada de su presencia.

-No es que me queje de que mi querido hermanito este conmigo-dijo Eris un poco harta-pero si estas conmigo no puedo escaparme al bosque prohibido con Volpus y Eliel

-¿Quieres estar con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas?-pregunto Eliel rápidamente

-O hasta que Eris se decida a no volver al bosque prohibido nunca más-pidió Volpus

-Ellos tienen razón, Eris-dijo Harry-no es seguro el bosque, no deberías volver allá

-No empiecen con esas cosas, se cuidarme sola-gruño la pequeña rubia-además tu también has entrado ahí

-No es lo mismo-objeto Harry

-Claro que si-dijo molesta la niña-ahora si me disculpas voy al baño ¿O es que también vas a perseguirme hasta allá?

Harry dio un suspiro derrotado al ver como Eris se alejaba de el con paso molesto.

-Ella tiene razón, amigo-dijo Ron parándose junto a el-estamos en Hogwarts ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Ho, No lo se, Ron-dijo Harry con sarcasmo- tal vez has olvidado que cosas con conexión con Voldemort siempre se las han arreglado para entrar al colegio y atentar contra nuestras vidas desde que entramos a este lugar

-Pero no va a venir quien-tu-sabes para hacerle algo a Eris-respondió Ron

Harry volvió a suspirar.

-Tienes razón-acepto el muchacho-¿Me haces un favor? Persigue a Eris para asegurarte de que no haga nada peligroso, tengo que ir a entregarle un trabajo a Alucard

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no se la entregas mañana en clases?

-Si lo conocieras sabrías por que prefiero entregárselo ahora

Harry se despidió de Ron y se encamino a las oscuras escaleras que lo llevaban a la aula del extraño profesor, no pudo dejar de pensar en la pequeña Eris, ahora al saber el pasado de su pequeña amiga sentía mas ternura por ella, también sentía un poco de halago por el hecho de que le considerara como su hermano, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un completo idiota al recordar que muchas veces le había dicho que su hermano debería de estarle esperando en casa para poder jugar con ella. Ahora, después de haber escuchado la historia familiar Nisher, sentía una extraña sensación de deber con ella, debía de protegerla contra todo lo que pudiera dañarla.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al aula de Alucard, toco a la puerta del aula con un poco de aprensión esperando ver la cara del extraño profesor asomarse, pero no fue así, la puerta del aula se abrió por si sola ofreciéndole el paso al visitante.

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Harry asomándose un poco al interior del salón

Con paso dubitativo entro a la desierta aula, sin nadie adentro el salón parecía aun mas enorme y terrorífico, una sensación de creciente asco y miedo se apodero de el tal y como solía pasar cuando tenía que entrar al despacho de Snape. Se acerco al escritorio del profesor y se sentó esperando a que Alucard apareciera, la puerta de detrás del escritorio estaba entreabierta balanceándose como si un ligero viento le empujara ligeramente, recordó la desagradable clase en la que había tenido que cruzar el laberinto… miro al centro del aula y se pregunto que habría sido de esas extrañas criaturas… ¿Dónde las habría puesto el extraño profesor? Sin querer también se acordó de la extraña habilidad de Isabel Flames ¿Cuántas personas serían capaces de hacer cosas como las que ella hacía? Recordó que Eli podía hacer magia sin varita… pero el no podía hacer que fuego salieran de sus manos ¿O si podía? Un murmullo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, por un momento pensó que eran las voces que solía escuchar a veces pero esta vez no fue así… esta vez los ruidos provenía de la puerta entreabierta de detrás del escritorio, se pregunto si dentro de ese lugar estarían los _Mastodopulpos_ que habían desaparecido junto con el laberinto, con lo poco que conocía al profesor suponía que eso sería muy probable. Se levanto y con paso ligero se acerco a la puerta, se asomo por la delgada ranura que dejaba ver al interior del cuarto, adentro de este lugar se podían ver varios muebles que hacía mucho tiempo pudieron ser elegantes y hermosos pero ahora estaban maltratados y polvorientos… como si nadie los hubiera utilizado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Profesor?-volvió a preguntar

Entro a la sala y miro todo el rededor con mayor atención. La sala parecía tener mucho tiempo en desuso, las telarañas abundaban en las paredes y techo, sin contar que estos parecían estar apunto de derrumbarse, una ligera ventisca lo golpeo y fue cuando noto que en una de las esquinas de la sala había un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que alguien del tamaño de

Hagrid pudiera pasar a través de el, un ligero ruido de una capa volar le advirtió que alguien se acercaba, Harry se escondió rápidamente detrás de un pilar de aquella sala, el murmullo se volvió a escuchar y segundos después apareció por el hueco el profesor Alucard, el joven mago pudo apreciar que parecía arrastrar algo tras de si, con un poco de trabajo el profesor paso su ligera carga por el hueco de la pared. Harry tuvo que contener una exclamación de miedo cuando vio que la cosa que arrastraba era una muchacha no mayor que el mismo, esta mujer lucía un aspecto deplorable, la túnica que llevaba estaba chamuscada en varias partes mostrando partes de su cuerpo, Alucard la arrastraba sin ningún miramiento con el estado de salud de la joven. El extraño profesor levanto a la joven y la recostó en un roído y polvoriento sofá.

-Despierta-murmuro Alucard agachándose junto a la muchacha

La joven abrió los ojos poco a poco y con un leve quejido miro alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba, la joven noto la presencia de Alucard, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos de estarse viendo su rostro de confusión cedió y mostró una sonrisa provocativa, sin importar el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo se incorporo un poco y sonriéndole seductoramente se paso una mano por el cabello, Alucard fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos y finalmente los labios de los dos se encontraron en un apasionado beso.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir fuertemente ante la escena, a pesar de que parecía ser un encuentro cualquiera algo no parecía estar bien… y así era. Mientras que Harry trataba de tranquilizar su pulso Alucard se separo un poco de la joven y se dirigió a su cuello, la lengua del extraño profesor saboreo el delicado cuello de la mujer y después lo mordió ligeramente, la mujer soltó un suspiro de placer. Alucard recorrió con la lengua el camino del delgado cuello de la joven hasta llegar a la zona detrás de la oreja de esta, la joven se pego a un mas al profesor completamente perdida en las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento, Alucard se volvió a acercar la cuello de la muchacha y lo mordió otra vez, pero esta vez fue con tal fuerza que los colmillos del profesor traspasaron la piel de la joven y varias gotas de sangre escurrieron por su cuello, la joven volvió a suspirar extasiada. Harry observo sin aliento la cosa que estaba pasando frente a el. Después de lo que parecieron ser varias hora finalmente Alucard separo su boca del cuello de la joven, esta solo pudo caer al sillón sin nada de fuerzas, su piel ahora estaba sumamente pálida, el profesor se puso de pie, su boca estaba empapada de sangre y veía atentamente a la muchacha. Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba muerta.

El joven mago trato de salir de aquel espantoso lugar pero en cuanto dio un paso su pie choco contra uno de los viejos muebles provocando un fuerte eco con el ruido de este al caer, Alucard volteo y noto la presencia del mago, el profesor camino a el.

-Aléjese-ordeno Harry sacando su varita, en ese momento se percato que sus ojos emitían mas fuertemente aquel brillo rojo

Alucard le tendió una mano al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Potter-murmuro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunto Harry tratando de no demostrar el miedo que corría por su cuerpo

-Me alimente de ella-respondió Alucard sonriendo, en ese momento Harry pudo apreciar por primera vez que los colmillos del profesor era mas alargados de lo normal-No deberías de ponerte así, solo era una death eather ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry miro por encima del hombro del profesor, la mano de la chica colgaba del sofá sin ninguna muestra de vida, en este había una apagada marca oscura de color negro, Alucard se alejo de Harry y atravesó la puerta que llevaba al aula.

-Sígueme-dijo Alucard y ambos salieron de la sala

Alucard se sentó tras de su escritorio y miro fijamente, con un ademán de la mano indico a Harry que tomara asiento pero este se mantuvo de pie con expresión firme. El profesor saco un pañuelo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se limpio la sangre que aun cubría su poderosa mandíbula.

-¿Te parece algo tan sorprendente esto?-pregunto sonriendo-unos pocos de tus compañeros lo descubrieron sin la necesidad de verme comer

-¿Cómo es que Dumbledore lo deja estar aquí?

-El director Dumbledore sabe perfectamente lo que soy, Potter-repuso el profesor, sus ojos volvieron a emitir aquel brillo rojo-me atrevería a decir que le he sido sumamente útil

-No lo creo

-No deberías de comportarte así, Potter-se rió el profesor-solo era una Death Eather, a decir verdad era una aprendiz de Bellatrix Lesstrange… supongo que puedes tomarlo como una venganza por lo que ella le hizo a Black, ella estimaba mucho a esa muchacha

El joven mago no dijo nada.

-Este es tu trabajo-dijo viendo el pergamino que había en su escritorio y sin prestar atención a la negatividad del chico-lo revisare después, mañana te doy mi calificación, puedes retirarte

Harry salio del aula con paso rápido, esa era la primera vez que no había estado asustado al estar cerca del profesor Alucard, esa vez estaba furioso…. No podía creer que el profesor Dumbledore permitiera la entrada a un ser como Anyel Alucard. Camino con paso furioso hacía el despacho del director, no podía creer que Alucard era un vampiro, aunque si lo pensaba bien después de las cosas que había hecho en su clase tal vez si debería de haberse dado cuenta que el profesor no era nada normal. Después de un rato de estar caminando por fin llego frente a la gárgola que protegía la entrada del despacho del director.

-¿Se encuentra el director?-pregunto a la gárgola-necesito hablar con el, es urgente

La gárgola permaneció impasible ante su petición, Harry comenzó a caminar en círculos esperando la respuesta de la gárgola, poco a poco su enojo aminoro dejándole razonar mejor. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Era obvio que quería preguntar al director del colegio si era verdad que sabía acerca del secreto de Alucard, no entendía como podía Dumbledore dejar enseñar una asignatura a un… ¿Un que? Bueno, un Vampiro… ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? Después de todo Lupin era un buen maestro y el era un licántropo, pero nunca los expuso a los horrores que Alucard les había mostrado… aunque meditándolo bien Alucard si era un buen maestro, les enseñaba bastantes cosas al igual que Lupin…. ¡No! Alucard no era igual a Lupin, cualquiera sabe que un vampiro siempre es un Vampiro, siempre se alimenta de sangre, siempre son malignos mientras que los licántropos solo lo eran en luna llena. Si, era un hecho que los Vampiros eran salvajes, de pronto se sintió enormemente prejuicioso, después de todo los Gigantes tenían esa misma fama, Hagrid que era mitad Gigante no era sangriento, a pesar de que también les había mostrado varias criaturas horripilantes, pero Hagrid no les hubiera expuesto a los _Mastodopulpos_. Si, Alucard era diferente a sus dos amigos. El si era peligroso.

La gárgola por fin se movió para permitirle el paso al muchacho, tras haber subido los escalones de la escaleras de dos en dos se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, tomo aire para tratar de calmarse un poco y después unos segundos dio dos leves golpes en la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Dumbledore desde el interior del cuarto

Harry entro con paso firme, el profesor Dumbledore le veía con interés, mantenía sus dedos entrelazados como siempre, con un ademán de la mano le indico que se sentara tal y como lo había hecho Alucard hacía unos minutos. Harry se sentó.

-Perdón por haber tardado tanto en recibirte, estaba ocupado con unos documentos-dijo Dumbledore-¿En que puedo servirte, muchacho?

-¿Cosas de la orden, Señor?-pregunto Harry viendo los papeles regados por todo el escritorio

-Me gustaría que así fuera-le sonrió el director-pero son unos documentos del colegio, me temo que me he atrasado un poco con el papeleo del colegio… te debo de confesar que siempre he odiado este tipo de cosas, creo que prefiero enfrentarme a magos tenebrosos-Harry sonrió- y entonces ¿A que se debe tu visita, Harry? No creo que hayas venido a tener una plática casual conmigo

-Quería consultar algo con usted, profesor-dijo Harry serenamente- es sobre Anyel Alucard

-No vendrás a quejarte de el ¿Verdad? Tengo entendido que los que hacen eso se arrepienten tarde o temprano

-¿Esta enterado entonces de lo que hace?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-¿Qué clase de director sería si no lo supiera?-dijo Dumbledore-nada de lo que hace es malo, te debo de decir que los que son castigados por el profesor Alucard son los que terminan con mejore notas… de cierta forma les hace un favor a esas personas, de el aprendió ese truco el profesor Snape

-¿Perdón?-pregunto Harry sin comprender

-¿No has notado que normalmente los alumnos a los que mas "molesta" el profesor Snape son los que salen con mejores notas en los exámenes mientras que los de Slitheryn tienen las peores?-pregunto con complicidad el director-aunque debo de decir que estas tampoco son tan malas

Harry le miro con incredulidad, dudaba que Snape les hiciera un favor tratándolos de esa forma, aunque meditándolo seriamente tal vez si tenía razón el profesor Dumbledore, después de todo la forma en que se desenvolvió Neville en la primera clase de Alucard a la hora de hacer la poción había sido excepcional, tal vez Snape consideraba en su retorcida y maligna mente que en verdad les estaba haciendo un favor. Harry se obligo a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que había ido con el profesor, había ido a hablar de Alucard y no de Snape.

-Tal vez tenga razón, profesor, pero de lo que vine a hablar es de lo que es Alucard-dijo Harry

-¿A que te refieres?

-Profesor…hoy descubrí algo del profesor Alucard… el es… es un… ¿Esta al tanto de la naturaleza del profesor Alucard?

-Tal vez me ayudaría un poco a saber de que hablas si fueras mas especifico, Harry

-¿Sabe que el profesor Alucard es un Vampiro, profesor?

-Claro que lo se-respondió el profesor Dumbledore sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo

Harry no pudo evitar sentir desconcierto ante la pasividad del profesor ante su descubrimiento de Alucard.

-¿Hay un problema con eso?

-¡Claro que lo hay!-objeto el muchacho-¡Hoy lo vi chupándole la sangre a una muchacha!

-¿Era hoy?-dijo Dumbledore confundido- ¡Por Merlín! Si que estoy muy confundido, pensaba que era hasta mañana cuando debía de alimentarse

-¿De que habla profesor?-dijo ofendido y levantándose de la silla-¿Qué no ve que es un serio peligro el profesor Alucard?

-¿Por qué debería de ser un peligro?-pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente-no creí que tu pudieras llegar a ser prejuicioso

-Obviamente no lo soy, señor-dijo ofendido Harry-¿Cree que podría ser amigo de Hagrid y Lupin si fuera prejuicioso? Si no mal lo recuerda fui el que mas se indigno cuando Lupin se tuvo que ir por ser licántropo y también lo fui cuando Rita Skeeter escribió cosas horribles de Hagrid por ser medio Gigante

-¿Entonces por que te afecta esto?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Señor, al contrario de los Vampiros los licántropos solo son peligrosos en la luna llena y Hagrid no es nada peligroso sin importar que sea mitad Gigante… los Vampiros se alimentan siempre de sangre

-En eso te equivocas-respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore-los Vampiros no son así y te puedo asegurar que el profesor Alucard tampoco, en realidad el es una especie muy rara de Vampiro… te puedo asegurar que el es tan inofensivo como Hagrid y Lupin.

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y camino rodeando su escritorio para ver a través de una de las ventanas de su despacho.

-Supongo que estarás familiarizado con la historia de Lupin ¿No? Sabrás que cuando asistió a estudiar aquí yo le permití su entrada a pesar de que mis antecesores lo hubieran rechazado, con Anyel Alucard fue lo mismo y nunca fue el peligro que el debía aparentar… ¿Tienes alguna duda mas?

Harry le miro más calmadamente.

-Supongo que no-dijo Harry con voz forzada-si usted sabe de su naturaleza y aun así confía en el yo no tengo objeciones, lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, señor

El joven mago se acerco a la puerta para irse pero Dumbledore le llamo.

-Supongo que no será necesario que te pida que no digas nada de esto ¿No?-dijo el profesor sin dejar de ver por la ventana de su despacho

-No se preocupe, profesor, no diré nada

-Ya son varias veces las que estamos aquí-comento Ron mirando con atención los libros de la sección prohibida- no se ustedes pero este año me esta pareciendo el mas emocionante de todos

Harry había roto su promesa con Dumbledore, en parte, y les había dicho a sus dos amigos la verdad de Anyel Alucard, estaba de sobra preguntarse como actuarían Ron y Hermione al enterarse, tal y como lo había imaginado a Ron le había parecido lo mas asombroso del mundo mientras que Hermione parecía estar apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¡Tu si que tienes suerte! ¡Un Vampiro!-exclamo Ron con envidia

-¡Eso no es suerte! Es tremendamente peligroso-dijo Hermione-no se como Dumbledore lo puede aceptar

-Es lo dije pero me dijo que el no era así-dijo Harry- me dijo que no sabíamos la verdad acerca de los Vampiros

Ese comentario había sido un golpe duro para Hermione e inmediatamente habían ido, o más bien los había obligado, a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Harry se sintió afortunado de no haberles contado la forma en que se había enterado de la verdadera naturaleza del profesor.

-¿Quién nos enseño sobre los vampiros?-pregunto Ron ojeando un libro mohoso

-Quirrel-contesto Hermione

-Pues si no estuviera muerto lo demandaría, nos ocultó mucha información de este tema… ¡Mira estas ilustraciones!-dijo volteando el libro para enseñarles unas fotos grotescas de hombres chupándoles la sangre a una dormidas damiselas

Después de media hora de estar leyendo acerca de los vampiros no encontraron nada que los sacara de sus creencias de que los Vampiros eran en verdad criaturas viles que solo les gustaban las personas para que les sirvieran de comida. Los tres Griffindor salieron de la sección prohibida y se acercaron a la zona donde estaban los anuarios del colegio, comenzaron a buscar en ellos a Alucard.

-¿Para que buscamos esto?-pregunto Ron-tal vez Dumbledore mintió acerca de lo de ya-saben-que pero dudo que haya mentido acerca de que vino a Hogwarts

-Debemos asegurarnos que en verdad es inofensivo-comento Hermione

Harry se había acercado a unos ejemplares viejos del _The Prophet _y ahora buscaba algo sin saber en realidad que era, solo se entretenía leyendo unos cuantos titulares de hacía ya mucho tiempo sin embargo se detuvo interesado a la hora de encontrar uno que le parecía tremendamente conocido.

_**TERROR EN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH**_

_**MANTICORAS MATAN A JUGADOR Y AFICIONADOS**_

Harry abrió el diario y leyó la nota con mucho cuidado de no pasar ningún detalle, era la noticia de la muerte de Evenicer sin embargo no lo nombraban en ningún momento además de que en la lista de los jugadores de ambos equipos le habían quitado para que no hubiera ninguna pista de que el había estado en el juego. Al final todo había sido oculto bajo la historia de que dos Manticoras habían entrado al estadio. Harry busco en los periódicos de dos años después y finalmente encontró una noticia de el incendio de una casa (no decía la dirección) que había tenido una victima, una bruja llamada Yakumo, tal y como lo había sospechado Harry no decían nada mas para que no se supiera que tenía relación con los Nisher.

-No lo encuentro-dijo Hermione sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

-Entonces también mintió en eso Dumbledore-dijo Ron-ya vámonos, estoy harto de estar tanto tiempo aquí

-¿Buscaste en la generación de los merodeadores?-pregunto Harry y Hermione asintió moviendo la cabeza-¿No habrás encontrado al profesor Pralad de pura casualidad?

-No ¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione

-Recuerdo que una vez Pralad me dijo que el había estado aquí también y que había conocido a Alucard aquí

-Dos personas que dicen lo mismo-comento Hermione-eso ya es una pista, solo tengo que buscar a Bhakta Pralad y ahí encontrare a Alucard

-¿Por qué no mejor hacemos algo mejor?-pregunto Ron aburrido

-¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?-pregunto Hermione sin dejar de examinar el anuario

-Cualquier cosa-dijo Ron-¿Qué tal vas con Cho, Harry?

-Supongo que bien, espero que no me estés insinuando nada con esa pregunta-contesto Harry

-Ni siquiera se que significa esa palabra así que no debes de preocuparte-contesto Ron

Después de unos minutos apareció Ginny cargada de muchos libros, en ese año ella tendría que hacer los TIMOS.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto sentándose a un lado de ellos

-Buscando alumnos antiguos de Hogwarts-contesto Ron- ¿Podrías matarnos? Llevamos casi todo el día aquí ¡Y por decisión propia!... me he convertido en la persona que siempre odie

-Me gustaría que hubiera otra Dumble-sorpresa-comento Ginny- dicen muchos que la próxima va a ser una fiesta… que incluso van a venir la brujas de Macbeth

-Hablando de fiestas-dijo Harry recordando algo que le dijo Cho hacía ya mucho tiempo-recuerdo que Cho me contó algo acerca de una tal fiesta prohibida, dijo que se hacía siempre después del primer partido de Quidditch… me invito a ella

Harry miro a los pelirrojos y noto que ambos mostraban una cara de completa emoción que a duras penas podían contener.

-¿La fiesta prohibida?-preguntaron los dos a la vez-¿Te invitaron?

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo Harry

-¿Qué es eso de la fiesta prohibida?-pregunto Hermione

-Una fiesta que se celebra todos los años después del primer partido de Quidditch-respondió Ron emocionado-solo pueden ir los de quinto año en adelante

-¿Por qué no fuimos el año pasado?-pregunto Harry

-Solo pueden ir los que hayan sido invitados por otra persona que haya sido invitada-respondió Ginny

-Además el año pasado no pudimos ir por que a la señorita prefecta se le subieron los humos y no quisieron correr riesgos invitándonos-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con cara de reproche

-Pero este año estas invitado, Harry, y tú nos puedes invitar a nosotros-dijo Ginny

-¿Nosotros? ¿A ti por que te habrían de invitar? Eres todavía muy joven para ir a fiestas-regaño Ron a su hermana

-No empiecen ustedes dos-regaño Hermione y soltó un suspiro de desesperación-no tiene caso, tampoco encuentro a Bhakta Pralad

-¿Para que buscaban al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en los anuarios de Hogwarts?-dijo Ginny acercándose al anuario y comenzando a pasar las hojas con curiosidad

-No lo buscamos a el-dijo Ron-buscamos a Alucard… se supone que ambos estuvieron aquí en el mismo curso

-¡Espera, Ginny!-exclamo Hermione deteniendo la mano de la pelirroja antes de que pasara una de las páginas del anuario

Hermione acerco más la cara a la página del libro y miro con cuidado una de las fotos y después leyó el nombre que había debajo de ella, decía _Bhakta Pralad._

-Escuchen-dijo Hermione leyendo la descripción que estaba debajo del nombre-_Bhakta Pralad, alumno distinguido de la casa de Helga Hufflepuf, el mejor alumno y prefecto de su generación, obtuvo todos los TIMOS y EXTASIS de su especialidad en estudios. El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuf en el que era capitán gano tres veces seguidas la copa del torneo._

-No sabía que el profesor Pralad hubiera sido tan… bueno en todo lo que hacía-comento Ginny sorprendida

-Aquí esta Anyel Alucard-dijo Hermione viendo unas cuantas fotos mas abajo, en ella se veía la cara de un joven Alucard, estaba muy diferente pero la sonrisa casi maniática seguía en su rostro-_Joven Slitheryn, en su tercer año gano el premio a servicios al colegio y fue miembro del equipo de Quidditch como golpeador dos años y uno mas como guardián_… es lo único que dice de el

Harry se acerco al anuario y examino las fotos de ambos profesores, Alucard estaba junto a un Griffindor llamado _Alexandros Charm _que reía de forma llamativa y Pralad estaba junto a un Ravenclaw llamado Michel Learsi.

-Al menos sabemos que si era verdad lo que dijo Dumbledore-comento Ron-al menos en parte

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Ginny

-Luego te lo decimos, salgamos de aquí-dijo Ron-no soporto un segundo mas aquí

-¿Por qué no los encontrabas, Hermione?-pregunto Harry mientras que Hermione acomodaba el anuario en su lugar

-Es muy raro pero… bueno ¿Por qué pensamos que Alucard y Pralad habrían estado en Hogwarts junto a los merodeadores?-pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, Dumbledore nombro a Lupin… supuse que tal vez habían estado aquí al mismo tiempo-dijo Harry

-Ademas de que se ven los dos muy jóvenes para ser mayores que Lupin-comento Ron

-Pues… según el anuario cuando los merodeadores entraron aquí Pralad y Alucard estaban ya en quinto año-murmuro Hermione confundida

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Ron mientras que salían de la biblioteca-¿Los has visto? No se ven ni siquiera de la edad de Lupin

-Lupin esta enfermo-dijo Ginny en tono regañón-obviamente el se ve mas… grande de lo que es

-Bueno, no se ven mayor que Sirius-volvió a decir Ron

-Sirius estuvo en Azkaban, obviamente eso no lo rejuveneció-dijo Harry

-Esta bien… no se ven como alguien de su edad ¿Alucard si aparenta tener esos años?

-No-respondió Harry-no se ve de esa edad, tal vez ese anuario estaba equivocado

-Los libros no se equivocan-contesto Hermione-al menos no los de Hogwarts

-¿Me podrían decir por que buscaban al profesor Pralad y a ese tal Alucard?-pidió Ginny cada vez mas desesperada

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de esa fiesta prohibida?-dijo Harry tratando de evitar de que Ginny se enterara de lo que era Alucard-¿Quieren venir a la fiesta?

La treta de Harry funciono y Ginny olvido por completo el tema de Alucard. Regresaron a la sala común para descansar, aunque en el caso de Harry era tan solo para arreglar sus cosas en la mochila por que esa tarde tendría que ir a clases con Alucard, estaba algo nervioso por que no sabía exactamente como es que Alucard tomaría el hecho de que el, Harry, supiera acerca de su verdadera naturaleza, sin contar con que se quedaría otro rato mas por que seguía tomando esas clases especiales con el. Uno de los libros que le había dado McGonagall la vez en que fueron a Hogsmeade había sido destinado para que estudiara con Alucard un poco de teoría de artes oscuras, aunque hasta ese momento solo había estado leyendo el libro provocándole una enorme aburrición.

-Ya me voy-dijo Harry viendo a sus amigos

-Te alcanzaremos allá-le susurro Hermione-cuando salgas

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado el muchacho

-No te vamos a dejar solo con el… no ahora que sabemos lo que es-dijo Ron-no nos vayas a discutir por que aun así lo vamos a hacer, vámonos o llegaremos tarde a clases

Los tres amigos salieron cada uno a su clase especial. Harry fue al aula de Alucard con algo de nerviosismo pero durante la clase no paso nada que no hubiera pasado ya antes, Alucard simplemente parecía no importarle que Harry supiera que era un Vampiro. La clase de ese día era ahora para los que estaban destinados a ser inefables. Alucard hizo aparecer un enorme muro de piedra negra con muchas runas, los alumnos debían de traducir todas en el menor tiempo posible y el que terminara primero se ganaría doscientos puntos para su casa, los aurores también debían de participar ya que ellos también debían de aprender a traducir Runas, los demás alumnos, que eran los sanadores, se dedicaron a hacer pociones curativas. Harry, que no estaba totalmente concentrado en la actividad, se distrajo varias veces al ver como Neville parecía haberse vuelto sumamente diestro en la elaboración de pociones, estaba en un grupo en el que era el único hombre y las chicas que estaban con el le miraban admiradas, algunas de ellas incluso le coqueteaban bastante.

-Tiempo-dijo Alucard viendo un reloj como el de Dumbledore-¿Alguno termino de traducir todas las runas?

Después de que Alucard terminara el conteo Hufflepuf termino por llevarse los doscientos puntos y finalmente así termino la clase.

-¿No vienes?-le pregunto Cho

-Me tengo que quedar un rato-dijo Harry sonriéndole, aunque su sonrisa flaqueo un momento ya que Isabel Flames paso detrás de Cho, la extraña Griffindor le lanzo una mirada asesina al joven mago y sin decir nada salio del aula-nos vemos mañana

El aula lucía mas grande y aterradora cuando estaba vacía, el que Harry ya la hubiese visto así con anterioridad no le quito aquella sensación de miedo, se quedo parado en el centro esperando a que Alucard hiciera algo para iniciar las clases, normalmente solo lo ponía a leer el pesado libro mientras que le veía con una atención perturbadora pero ahora solo permanecía sentado tras de su escritorio leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos en los que había escrito las traducciones que habían hecho, finalmente después de varios minutos el extraño profesor soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

-Veo que no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada-comento el profesor levantando la vista de los pergaminos-supongo que se lo habrás dicho a tus amigos ¿No?

-¿Por qué dice eso, señor?-pregunto Harry sintiendo un extraño frió por todo su cuerpo y preguntándose si Alucard era Legeremante, si era así no había sentido nada que le indicara que estaban invadiendo su mente

Alucard miro hacía la puerta con aire critico y después volvió a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por que curiosamente están afuera de mi salón-contesto y se levanto para caminar hacía la puerta

El extraño profesor toco la puerta y esta mágicamente se abrió de golpe dejando ver a unos sorprendido Ron Hermione y Ginny, los tres miraron al profesor con algo aprensión y retrocedieron unos pasos.

-Pasen-dijo Alucard sonriendo de forma divertida-pasen… no los voy a morder, pueden ver si gustan, solo no intervengan en la clase

Los tres amigos pasaron al aula sin separarse mucho uno del otro, Harry les miro molesto pero tuvo que dejar sus reclamos para después ya que ahora Alucard estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, Harry se preparo mentalmente para lo que fuera a suceder mientras que los otros tres Griffindor se sentaban en una bancas algo alejadas de ellos.

-Ahora, Potter, de lo que te he enseñado ¿Qué conclusiones puedes sacar?-pregunto el profesor-lo que has repasado de tu libro

Harry le miro tratando de meditar en lo que le pedía el profesor, estaba nervioso por lo que les podía pasar a sus amigos estando ahí, había guardado la pequeña esperanza de que no supieran como llegar a ese lugar pero obviamente el que no supieran la ubicación del aula no fue un impedimento para ellos, sin contar con el hecho de que ahora Ginny debía de estar al tanto del por que habían estado buscando a Alucard en el anuario del colegio.

-Me esta enseñando las bases de las artes oscuras-contesto Harry orando por que fuera eso

-Asi es, Dumbledore me pidió que te demostrara acerca de lo mortíferas que pueden llegar a ser estas artes, supongo que mientras que yo te enseño esto Bhakta Pralad te estar enseñando el otro aspecto de la magia ¿No?

-Si

-Se te esta enseñando estas dos cosas para que sepas distinguirlas, Potter-Alucard comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de el-cuando te defiendas de ambos ramos de la magia no solo te debes conformar con combatir hechizos contra hechizos sino que debes manipular todo lo que este a tu alrededor para usarla con tus propósitos, debes conocer todo tipo de formas para defenderte sin tener que atacar a tu enemigo… los magos mas destacados durante el duelo hacen esto, manipulan su entorno a su gusto, sin embargo esto no es fácil, hacer esto es un arte… se cree que este arte fue aprendido de algunas criaturas mágicas ya que muchas utilizan este método para atacar a sus enemigos, uno de los mas hábiles en esto son los Vampiros… ellos pueden manejar todo su entorno a su voluntad, es por eso que son tan mortíferos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesor?-pregunto Harry

-Vas a intentar derrotarme, para que sean las cosas mas justas yo no utilizare mi varita-dijo el profesor dejando caer al suelo su varita y mirándole sonrientemente-te voy a enseñar de lo que son capaces los Vampiros… empieza el duelo ahora mismo

El profesor se puso en una posición ofensiva y se acerco para atacar a Harry con sus fuertes manos, el mago alzo la varita y lanzó un _Desmaius_ contra el profesor pero este maleficio pareció atravesar el cuerpo del profesor y este pudo agarrar del cuello a Harry, este escucho una ligera exclamación de miedo de parte de sus amigos, de pronto sus uñas se habían vuelto mas largas y gruesas, eran enormemente parecidas a una garras, Harry se obligo a mantener la calma mientras que era levantado unos cuantos centímetros por los poderosos brazos del profesor., El joven mago trato de concentrarse todo lo posible y lanzó un maleficio insonoro contra el profesor, este salio expulsado varios metros pero cayo de pie con una agilidad felina sorprendente. El profesor volvió a correr hacía el y Harry ataco de nuevo, Alucard se tapo con su capa para que Harry no pudiera ver exactamente el lugar donde estaba, el chorro de luz atravesó la capa, Alucard bajo la oscura capa para mostrarse a su alumno y demostrar que no había sufrido ningún daño.

-Vas bien, tienes ingenio… pero no has hecho nada de lo que te dije

De pronto la sala pareció oscurecerse poco a poco, no habían quedado a oscuras pero su calidad de visión si decayó demasiado, Alucard se acerco al muchacho y este volvió a atacar sin embargo el profesor había desaparecido, un instante después Alucard apareció a un lado de el sujetando fuertemente su mano que sostenía la varita para que no pudiera hacer mas.

-Eres rápido-dijo y de pronto el aula volvió a alumbrarse, Ron, Hermione y Ginny le veían algo asustados-pero no hiciste nada de lo que te dije, siéntate

Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos y aprovechando que Alucard estaba buscando algo en u escritorio dándoles las espaldas les miro con una mueca de reproche, el profesor saco una botella con un liquido rojo de su escritorio y varias copas.

-¿Gustan?-les ofreció a los cuatro Griffindor cuando se acerco a ellos, los cuatro negaron con la cabeza-en cuanto a manipular su entorno los Vampiros son los mejores, saben ocultarse en la oscuridad, pueden oler la sangre a varios kilómetros de distancia y moverse con gran agilidad y velocidad, si te llegaras a encontrar con uno en la oscuridad sería el último error que cometerías en la vida

-¿Usted puede hacer eso?-pregunto Ron de pronto, los otros tres le miraron alarmadamente pero Alucard no pareció ofenderse con la pregunta

-Asi es-acepto-al ser Vampiro tengo varias facilidades, pero también tengo muchas debilidades

-¿Cómo la luz del sol o las estacas?-pregunto Ron ansioso de saber mas

-Esas son tonterías-contesto sonriente Alucard-todos creen que el ser Vampiro es ser a un muerto vivo pero eso no es verdad, al igual que los licántropos, los Vampiros sufren una enfermedad, es un virus que cambia radicalmente al enfermo

-No es cierto-dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez-todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros no están enfermos, son seres que solo sienten necesidad de sangre, infectan todo lo que esta a su paso-dijo sin contemplar que el que tenía frente a ella era un Vampiro y, peor aun, un profesor del colegio

-A lo que tu te refieres a la raza mas conocida de los Vampiros, pequeña, esos se les llaman engendros-corrigió Alucard-hay veces en que cuando un Vampiro se alimenta la "victima" es contagiada pero el virus no le hace totalmente efecto y pasa lo que tu me dices-explico el profesor- en ese momento se convierten en algo similar a un Inferi con la única diferencia de que no están muertos ni son controlados por un mago… como tu lo dijiste solo buscan saciar su hambre con sangre

-¿Por qué los Vampiros toman sangre?-pregunto Ginny de forma tímida

Alucard le vio con mucho interés y después un rato contesto su pregunta.

-Uno de los cambios que sufre el Vampiro al transformarse es que su metabolismo sufre un cambio drástico, no obtiene los suficientes nutrientes de la comida convencional-explico sin dejar de verle- para un Vampiro la única forma de conseguir esos nutrientes es por vía de la sangre

ampiro se tiene que beber siempre sangre, en realidad los Vampiros solo toman sangre una o dos veces a la semana mientras que el resto de tiempo se alimentan normalmente, de la comida convencional-explico y se puso de pie para caminar en círculos sin dejar de sonreír-los engendros son los que si tienen que tomar sangre seguido ya que con la enfermedad afectándoles de esa forma no tiene mas opción que hacerlo o morir, es por ellos que los Vampiros tienen tan mala fama, en realidad son muy pocas las personas que han visto a un engendro y son aun menos las personas que han tenido contacto con un Vampiro de verdad, es por eso que se sabe tan poco de nosotros

-¿Y usted también… bebe sangre?-pregunto Ginny mas tímida que antes, Harry no dejo de notar que parecía haber vuelto a aquellos años en que era totalmente tímida

-Si, pero yo no soy como los demás vampiros… a diferencia de ellos yo solo bebo sangre una vez al mes, yo no tengo la sed de sangre pero por mi enfermedad debo de hacerlo

-¿Son ciertas esas historias que dicen de los vampiros?-pregunto de pronto Hermione emocionada por hablar de criaturas oscuras

-La mayoría de eso es falso, lo de matarlos por ejemplo-dijo de forma burlona-el sol no nos hace daño… algunos Vampiros pueden llegar a ser un poco sensibles a la luz de Sol, su piel no puede resistir tanta luz y pueden llegar a tener unas cuantas quemaduras en la piel pero obviamente no se vuelven cenizas

-¿Y las estacas?-pregunto Ron con mucho interés

-Mentira, si te atravesara el corazón con una estaca de madera tu también morirías, ustedes y yo no somos muy diferentes, la única diferencia con nosotros es nuestra alimentación, algunos Vampiros son un poco salvajes además de que algunos tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma drástica su entorno-Alucard pareció meditar un poco- incluso unos cuantos tienen los sentidos desarrollados enormemente

-¿Usted por que es diferente a los demás?-pregunto Hermione

-Yo nací siendo vampiro-contesto el profesor-normalmente los vampiros son estériles así que no tiene descendencia, al menos no de forma sexual, así que yo soy un caso rarísimo… ¡Miren la hora que es! Deben irse ya si no quieren tener una detención… es mas yo los acompañare, estos pasillos suelen cambiar de noche

Harry noto que Alucard parecía comportarse de uniforma un tanto… normal, era raro verle sonriendo aunque no de esa forma que asustaba a todo el mundo, sin contar que estaba siendo mas amable de lo normal, en especial con Hermione que hablaba con el sin para olvidándose de que unas horas antes estaba indignadísima de que alguien como el estuviera en Hogwarts. Harry noto que Ginny estaba totalmente callada y con una mirada tímida como la de hacía muchos años.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

-Si, es solo que… no se-respondió y se acerco mas Harry para que nadie mas escuchara lo que iba a decir-me siento un poco rara con el tan cerca

Harry le miro pensativamente, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad. Salieron por fin a la zona conocida del colegio.

-Aquí los dejo-dijo alucard-debo volver a mi aula, no suelo venir por acá

-Esta bien-contestaron los alumnos

Se quedaron viendo como el extraño profesor volteaba y daba unos cuantos pasos de regreso pero de pronto se escucho una voz que los llamo e hizo que Alucard se detuviera.

-¡HARRY!-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos-¡Hola, chicos!

Los cuatro voltearon a ver quien los había llamado y no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa al ver que a unos cuantos metros de ellos estaba Remus Lupin, este les saludaba agitando la mano sonriente.

-¡Que sorpresa!-dijo acercándose a ellos-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Volvíamos de clases-respondió Ron-estábamos con el profesor de Harry

Lupin alzo la vista para ver a la persona que estaba de espaldas a ellos, Alucard se había quedado de pie en lugar en el que estaba, después de unos segundos se volteo lentamente para darles la cara, su típica sonrisa había vuelto pero ahora lucía mas maligna además de que el brillo en sus ojos estaba mas presente que nunca.

-¡Remus!-saludo burlonamente-que gusto volver a verte

La cara de Lupin se había puesto blanca y un gesto de odio y sorpresa había suplantado la sonrisa que había tenido hacía unos segundos, Lupin saco la varita y apunto al profesor. Los cuatro Griffindor sintieron un inexplicable miedo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto agresivamente

-¿No te lo dijo Dumbledore?-pregunto Alucard burlonamente-¿Acaso no te tiene la suficiente confianza para confesártelo?

-Vengan-dijo Lupin a los muchachos ofreciéndoles una mano- ¡Vengan de inmediato!

El pulso de los cuatro se había acelerado hasta tal punto que no podían respirar con facilidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione asustada, Ginny simplemente parecía no poder articular palabra-¿Qué pasa?

-¡He dicho que vengan ahora!-grito Lupin y se acerco despacio como si estuviera frente a algo extremadamente peligroso-¡Rápido! ¡Detrás de mi!

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?-pregunto Alucard viendo como los cuatro Griffindor se escondían detrás del licántropo-¿Así recibes a tu amigo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Lupin

-Doy clases ¿¡Acaso no te lo había dicho Dumbledore!?

Alucard dio unos pasos a ellos.

-¡No te acerques!-exclamo Lupin-no te lo volveré a repetir

Alucard dio otro paso, Harry creyó escuchar claramente como el zapato del profesor hacía un tremendo eco en todo el pasillo, dio otro paso, y otro, enfrentándose sonriente a la amenaza de Lupin, de pronto fue como si un relámpago hubiera caído en medio del pasillo, hubo un destello de luz y un ruido extraño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alucard había sido atravesado por varias estacas finas de plata, no había quedado ninguna parte de su cuerpo intacta, el cuerpo de Alucard se arqueo hacía atrás aunque no colapso, Harry pudo ver horrorizado como la cara también había sido atravesado pero sin importar eso la sonrisa del profesor seguía en su lugar. Hermione soltó un grito horrorizada al ver a Alucard victima de la maldición lanzada por Lupin

-Vámonos-dijo Lupin pero ningunos de los jóvenes parecían haberlo escuchado-¡Vámonos! ¡Corran!

Lupin tuvo que empujarlos para que reaccionaran, todos corrieron en dirección a la sala común de Griffindor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Ron cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el habla, cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda

-¿Es cierto que Alucard te da clases, Harry?-pregunto Lupin ignorando a Ron

Harry solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza, no podía olvidar la sonrisa de Alucard al haber sido atravesado por las estacas, era como si lo hubiera disfrutado.

-No salgan de aquí-les ordeno Lupin-es muy peligroso

Lupin se retiro pero antes de que se alejara Harry lo llamo

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-pregunto

-Debo de ir con Dumbledore-respondió y finalmente se fue

Harry observo como Lupin desaparecía en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta que Hermione trataba de no caer en un crisis nerviosa y de que Ginny, después de mucho soportar, había caído desmayada.


	19. La fiesta prohibida

CAPITULO XIX.- LA FIESTA PROHIBIDA

Harry entro al despacho de Dumbledore sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta; dentro estaba ya el director del colegio sentado tras de su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados y con una mirada sumamente seria, el joven mago cerro la puerta con cuidado y miro al profesor.

-¿En que puedo servirle, profesor?-pregunto Harry recuperando el aliento por haber corrido todo el trayecto de la sala común al despacho de Dumbledore

El despacho del anciano director estaba completamente a oscuras, tan solo unas velas alumbraban escasamente la mesa de Dumbledore, haciendo así mas evidente sus arrugas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se hubo marchado Lupin hacía el despacho del director del colegio cuando por la chimenea entre llamas verdes apareció el rostro de Dumbledore, este solicitaba la presencia de Harry de inmediato. Los tres amigos habían estado tratando de despertarla a la pelirroja. Harry tuvo que marcharse corriendo antes de poder ver despierta a Ginny, sabía muy bien de quería hablar con el él profesor Dumbledore. De la muerte de Alucard.

A pesar de que deseaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que había pasado no tenía idea de cómo expresar lo que sentía, a pesar de que había estado presente en el momento en que había ocurrido ese extraño y horrible suceso aun le parecía increíble que Lupin matara al profesor Alucard sin ninguna razón, sin embargo por la corta charla que habían tenido ambos adultos tenía la sensación de que de alguna forma Lupin y Alucard se conocían… aunque no sabía como podría ser eso, después de todo Alucard y los merodeadores no eran de la misma generación; Alucard debía de ser mucho mayor que Lupin, aunque no lo aparentaba… ni el ni Pralad.

-Remus me dijo lo que paso hoy-dijo Dumbledore con voz seria-no se como disculparme, cite a Lupin para que viniera a verme

Harry no supo que decir, solo se mantuvo en pie en el lugar en el que estaba.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso, nunca me imagine que Remus y el profesor Alucard se encontraran

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que Lupin matara a Alucard-comento Harry tristemente bajando la mirada

-¿Y quien dice que un estúpido licántropo puede matarme?-dijo una voz gruesa muy conocida para Harry

Detrás de Dumbledore, entre la oscuridad del despacho, apareció Alucard. La túnica negra del profesor estaba rota en los lugares donde había sido agredido por las estacas de plata, en la cara, brazos y torso, por donde se había a través de la túnica, tenía varias cortadas profundas pero en donde se notaban mas era en la cara. No había rastros de su sonrisa habitual.

-Se necesita más que un hombre lobo para matarme-dijo Alucard, sus labios hacían una expresión de enojo sumamente aterradora

-¡Profesor Alucard!-exclamo el muchacho sorprendido-¡¿Pero como?!

-No creo que mis alumnos se libren de mi tan fácilmente-comento Alucard

-Eso debió de haber sido algo mortal, aun para un Vampiro-dijo Harry sorprendido

-Te dije que no era un Vampiro ordinario-respondió alucard, el profesor miro al director del colegio, Harry noto que el Vampiro veía al anciano con respeto-señor, espero que comprenda que no estoy muy feliz con Lupin… esta túnica me costo cinco meses de mi sueldo… era mi favorita

-Eso lo podemos arreglar después, Anyel

-¿Me podrían decir que pasó?-pregunto el muchacho sintiendo que algo no estaba bien-no había forma que usted saliera con vida de eso

Alucard volvió a mirarle y con un gesto de molestia alzó el brazo, Harry retrocedió un paso temeroso, por un momento creyó que Alucard tenía su varita consigo pero este solo se alzó la destrozada manga, las cicatrices parecieron brillar a la luz de las velas. Las uñas del profesor se transformaron en unas gruesas garras y con un fuerte movimiento las garras de la mano izquierda desgarro la muñeca de la mano derecha, la sangre comenzó a emanar de inmediato, comenzó a chorrear en el piso, después de unos segundos Harry vio asombrado como el rojo liquido comenzaba a espesarse mas y mas hasta convertirse en una gelatina roja, esta comenzó a subir de nuevo a la muñeca del profesor, cuando toda la sangre hubo regresado a su cuerpo la herida se cerro, o al menos eso trato por que después de unos segundos la herida volvió a abrirse y escurrió un fino hilo de sangre. Alucard bajo el brazo.

-¿Todos los Vampiros puede sanar de esa forma, profesor?-pregunto el muchacho tratando de salir de su asombro

-Solo yo, ya te dije que yo soy único… nací siendo Vampiro y es por eso que la enfermedad me cambio tan drásticamente, el virus me protege de muchas cosas, en realidad esta forma de sanar es el menor de mis… dones

El joven mago atisbó el brazo, la muñeca sangrante y las pequeñas heridas de la cara del profesor.

-¿Pero por que no puede curarse totalmente?

Alucard se llevo una mano a la cara.

-La plata es un metal puro, de cierta forma cuando la plata entra en contacto con mi organismo hace un efecto purificador

-¿La plata es una cura para el virus?

-Nada puede curar la Licantropía o el Vampirismo-explico el profesor Dumbledore-mata el virus, si, pero a la vez mata al organismo humano que lo aloja… la plata es la herramienta por excelencia que sirve para matar a Licántropos y Vampiros por igual pero en el caso del profesor Alucard, Harry, lo debilita en extremo… el virus que tiene es tan fuerte que la dosis de plata que debe recibir para que tenga el destino de cualquier otro de su especie debe de ser enorme

Harry trato de no imaginarse cuantas estacas entonces debía de recibir Alucard para morir, ya eran demasiadas las que había recibido esa noche.

-Como puedes ver, Harry-dijo Dumbledore-el profesor Alucard esta bien, solo te llame para que lo vieras con tus propios ojos y para asegurarme que esto no lo sabrá absolutamente nadie ¿Puedo estar seguro de que esto permanecerá como un secreto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza tratando aún de asimilar la nueva información.

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte-dijo el director

El muchacho hizo un ademán de irse pero otra duda había llegado a su mente.

-Señor ¿Por qué Lupin ataco al profesor Alucard?

-Eso me temo que es un asunto entre el profesor Alucard y Remus-dijo Dumbledore

-Los Vampiros y Licántropos son enemigos naturales-interrumpió Alucard a Dumbledore con voz cansada-al tener un virus tan similar entre las dos razas es normal que se busque la supervivencia del mas fuerte eliminando a la otra raza… aunque su problema es mas personal

Harry pareció comprender que ya no podría obtener mas respuestas y sin decir nada mas salio del despacho.

Dumbledore y Alucard se quedaron en silencio mientras que veían al joven mago salir del despacho, cuando la puerta se cerró Alucard cayo de rodillas y se sostuvo con los brazos para no caer totalmente, Dumbledore trato de ayudarle pero el extraño profesor negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore solo le vio preocupado.

-Si me lo permite, señor, yo también quiero ir a mi dormitorio-dijo Alucard-creo que necesito descansar

-Esta bien, Anyel-dijo Dumbledore débilmente mientras que veía que una herida en el pecho de Alucard comenzaba gotear un poco de sangre-puedes retirarte

El profesor se levanto y caminando de espaldas desapareció en la oscuridad. Dumbledore se levanto y se acerco al mueble en donde estaba su pensadero, sin embargo no lo tomo si no que movió ligeramente un grueso libro, dio un paso atrás y el mueble se movió dejando ver una espaciosa habitación en la que había una cama con cortinas rojas y muchos más aparatitos metálicos. Antes de que pudiera entrar el director del colegio escucho una voz que venía desde las sombras del despacho.

-Señor, espero que me entienda el pensar que Remus Lupin me repondrá mi túnica

Cuando Harry regreso a la sala común tras Ginny por fin había despertado, Hermione y Ron permanecían a su lado en el sofá mas cercano al fuego. Los tres se levantaron preocupados esperando que el muchacho les contara la razón por la que Dumbledore le había llamado.

-Esta vivo… Alucard esta vivo-informó Harry

Los tres pusieron cara de asombro y el joven mago les contó todo lo que había pasado en el despacho.

-Entonces Lupin sabía que no iba a matarlo-concluyo Hermione

-Da lo mismo-murmuro Ginny todavía afectada por la impresión-no creo que pueda volver a ver a Lupin de la misma forma… nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer eso

-Estuvo en la primera guerra contra quien-ustedes-saben, es obvio que debe saber hacer ese tipo de cosas, por algo esta en la orden-dijo Ron-¡Vaya maestros que hay aquí! Nunca pensé que alguien tuviera ese… don, curarse al instante, Alucard si que es un bicho raro

-Aun así estaba muy débil-dijo Harry-la plata no lo mato pero si lo afecto mucho

-¿Qué ira a pasar con Lupin?-pregunto Ron pensativo

-No lo se, Dumbledore parecía furioso-comento Harry-nuca antes lo había visto así

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Hermione firmemente-¿Vienes Ginny?-la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, Harry se sentó junto a ella y le puso una mano sobre la suya con aire preocupado-¡Si que tengo sueño! Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama… ya es muy noche

-¿Estas loca? Con lo ocurrió hoy no creo poder dormir nunca mas-dijo Ron pero pronto recibió un fuerte pisotón de parte de la bruja-¡Auch! Pero pensándolo bien… creo que me estoy quedando dormido, que pasen buenas noches

Los dos amigos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando solos así a los dos muchachos. Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, mantenía la mirada gacha, Harry le paso una mano por la mejilla y la pelirroja puso una mano sobre la de Harry, le sonrió agradecida pero después su mirada se puso seria de nuevo

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto

-Nada-contesto la pelirroja

-No hagas eso-dijo Harry-no me ocultes nada… te pasa algo, puedes decirme lo que te pasa

Ginny le miro fijamente y bajo la mano que tenía sobre la de Harry.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de un sueño que tuve después de que regresáramos de estar con Antares?-Harry afirmo con la cabeza-hoy… tu profesor me lo recordó mucho

-¿Por qué paso eso?-pregunto Harry seriamente

-No lo se… creo que lo que me lo recordó… lo que me recordó mas fue su sonrisa, en especial la que puso cuando fue… atacado por las estacas

-¿Qué mas te afecto?-pregunto Harry

-Nada mas pero… el me lo recordó todo, el sueño, las sonrisas, esos asquerosos ojos-Ginny tembló un poco-también al perro

Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, su corazón latía lentamente, como si al estar con la pelirroja todo su ser tuviera una enorme paz, le paso suavemente la mano por el rojizo cabello. La pelirroja también lo abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien-le dijo separándose de ella, le sonrió para tranquilizarla-será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es muy noche

-Esta bien-dijo la pelirroja y se levanto-buenas noches, Harry

-Descansa-dijo Harry

Después ver como la pelirroja desaparecía tras la puerta su sonrisa desapareció. Conocía muy poco al profesor Alucard pero si de algo estaba seguro acerca de el era que tenía muchos mas secretos de los que había descubierto en los dos últimos días ¿Quién decía que un Vampiro no podía ser un animago? Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo podría haber echo para tener seis ojos a la hora de convertirse en perro, si es que el perro era el ¿Ademas de cómo podría haber entrado a los sueños de Ginny? Pero talvez ese sueño tan solo había un sueño normal y no tenía nada que ver con Alucard. Harry se retiro a la cama aunque en su mente había una nueva idea que se mantenía enormemente tentadora, ir a ver a Alucard para asegurarse que el no fuera el perro que había acechado a Ginny en las vacaciones, no importaba si tenia que enfrentarse contra un molesto Alucard, no iba a dejar que algo molestara a la pequeña pelirroja.

El muchacho se inclino para ver mas de cerca las grietas que habían en el suelo, paso un dedo por las marcas y luego lo miro con aire critico, se levanto limpiándose la mano en la túnica con la marca de Slitheryn bordada en el pecho, miro a ambos lados del pasillo buscando a la persona que hubiera provocado eso pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

-No hay nada-murmuro Zelin

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, lograba sentir que había dos tipos de magia en ese lugar, no eran magias de mago sino de seres híbridos, una la conocía, era de Licántropo; el mismo había conocido un Licántropo hacía ya casi tres años, pero la otra no la reconocía… estaba seguro que era magia de un una criatura oscura pero no sabia con exactitud lo que era. Dio un suspiro, camino de regreso a su sala común.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera?-escucho una voz en el momento en que entraba a la sala común

Era Blaise Zabini que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, le miraba burlonamente.

-¿Fuiste a dar un paseo?-pregunto Zabini

-No exactamente-respondió Zelin desde el lugar en que estaba

-¿Sigues vigilando a Potter?-pregunto Zabini, Zelin se mantuvo en silencio-espero que no estés intentando hacer mi trabajo

-No veo que hayas hecho algo de tu "trabajo"-contesto Zelin-solo te has preocupado por Malfoy, si fuera tu me preocuparía mas en las ordenes del señor tenebroso que en tu rencor por Malfoy

Zabini se levanto del sofá y camino hacía Zelin, este llevo su mano discretamente al bolsillo en la que tenía su varita.

-Deberías de preocuparte de tus propios asuntos-comento Zabini sonriendo complacido y se retiro a los dormitorios

Zelin observo como desaparecía tras de la puerta de los dormitorios. Zabini estaba mas tranquilo de costumbre, debía de estar tramando algo, o tal vez ya lo había hecho y estaba por lograr su cometido, cualquiera de las dos cosas era algo que no le convenía a Zelin, debía de terminar sus asuntos con Potter antes de que Zabini completara sus planes o el, Zelin, habría fracasado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Ron estaba preguntándose como es que Harry lo había convencido de ir de nuevo al aula de Alucard-no es por ofender, amigo, pero ayer en la noche tuve suficiente de tu profesor

-Tengo que averiguar algo-dijo Harry

-¿No te podrías conformar con lo que ya sabes de el?-Ron soltó un bufido-al menos me hubieras advertido que hacía mucho frió por acá

Era sábado y tendrían una visita a Hogsmeade dentro de unas horas, Los dos Griffindor se habían puesto ropa Muggle para el evento, desde muy temprano Harry había levantado a Ron para que le acompañara a ver a Alucard, Ron se había negado pero Harry se las había arreglado para levantar al muchacho y obligarlo a salir antes de que siquiera Eris fuera a entregarle la ropa del día. Ahora el pelirrojo caminaba con los ojos casi cerrados y bostezando constantemente por el sueño que tenía. Llegaron al aula de Alucard, los dos amigos se vieron sorprendidos al notar que había alguien frente a la puerta del profesor, Luna Lovegood. Llevaba puesta, al igual que los dos Griffindor, ropa Muggle; llevaba unos vaqueros negros, tenis del mismo color, un suéter azul ceñido a su cuerpo, y una pequeña mochila de tela de colores psicodélicos. Estaba sentada en el suelo viendo a la puerta con mucha atención como si esperara que se abriera en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?-pregunto Ron acercándose a la Ravenclaw

-Esperando-contesto sin siquiera verles

-Conoces al profesor Alucard ¿Verdad?-la chica asintió -¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Hace mucho-dijo Luna-normalmente nos vemos cada mes este día pero no me ha abierto la puerta

El joven mago sintió un poco de tristeza por Luna, Alucard debería de estar enormemente débil para no recibir a la Ravenclaw. Decidió dejar para después la discusión que tendría con el profesor.

-Ayer tuve clases con el-dijo Harry-termino algo cansado, ven, vayamos a desayunar-Harry ayudo a la chica a levantarse

-¿Crees que este bien el profesor Alucard?-pregunto Luna

-Es fuerte-respondió-te aseguro que para mañana el estará bien

Los tres amigos salieron a la parte conocida del colegio y llegaron al comedor. En la mesa de Griffindor estaba Eris con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, tenia aspecto de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Hola, pequeña ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Luna al sentarse junto a ella

-No tienes buen aspecto-dijo Harry sentándose al otro lado de ella

-Ya casi es el primer partido de Quidditch-respondió la pequeña Eris en un susurro que apenas pudieron escuchar los demás- Ya casi es el primer partido de Quidditch… ya casi voy a jugar… frente a toda la escuela

-Ya entiendo-dijo Ron-te sientes nerviosa por el partido

El rostro de la pequeña Griffindor se puso de un horrible color verde cuando Ron nombro el partido.

-Si no les molesta voy al baño-se levanto de un fuerte movimiento-creo que voy a vomitar

Eris salio corriendo a los sanitarios.

-Si que le afecta mucho todo eso, en eso se parece mucho a ti, Ronald-dijo Luna

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Claro que no-dijo inocentemente la Ravenclaw-solo me estaba acordando de la graciosa canción que te dedicaron el año pasado

-Por lo menos no admiro a un profesor loco-respondió Ron malhumorado

Luna lo jalo del cuello de la camisa fuertemente hasta que sus narices estuvieron a tan solo unos milímetros de tocarse entre ellas, el rostro calmado de la chica había desaparecido y ahora mostraba una expresión de enojo que ninguno de los dos chicos había visto en toda el tiempo de conocerla.

-Anyel Alucard no esta loco-dijo firmemente y empujo a Ron

Luna se puso de pie y con paso enojado se fue a sentar junto a Volpus a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa?-dijo Ron entre ofendido e incomodado

Harry miro a Luna y soltó un suspiro.

-Tu la provocaste-respondió-es tu culpa

-¿Mía? ¿Yo que hice?-pregunto tratando de quitarse los rastros de comida que habían quedado en su uniforme

-Insultaste a Alucard, hasta yo entendí que ella lo admira-dijo burlonamente-¿Qué no te han dicho que la gente calmada es la que da mas miedo cuando se enoja?

Hermione llego al poco rato, llevaba un suéter de los tejidos por la señora Weasley para cada uno de sus amigos.

-Esta haciendo mucho frió-dijo la chica-ha, y no olvides la bufanda, Ron ¿Dónde estaban?

-Fuimos a ver a Alucard pero no estaba-respondió Harry sin mucho ánimo

-Hablando de Alucard-dijo Hermione sacando un libro de su mochila-he estado investigando acerca de los ya-saben-que y encontré una antigua leyenda que me recordó mucho lo que nos contaste acerca de lo que puede hacer con su sangre

Hermione les acerco un viejo y mohoso libro. Harry se dio cuenta que era el libro que le había mandado la señora Weasley. Les mostró una antigua leyenda acerca de una raza de Vampiros totalmente inmortal, inmunes a la plata y a cualquier maldición que pudiera hacerles daño, era una raza creada que podían curarse a si mismo en cuestión de segundos, Harry termino de leer la descripción de esa raza de Vampiros y no pudo evitar admitir que se parecía mucho a lo que era Alucard… en la parte final de la descripción leyó algo que le helo la sangre, esa raza de Vampiros tenían la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad en tres cosas: murciélago, neblina y en lobo.

-Pues… se parece mucho-dijo tratando de no demostrar que lo había afectado el artículo-pero… ejem… estas son leyendas Hermione

-Pero las leyendas siempre se basan en un hecho real

-No creo que esta sea cierto-dijo Harry

-¿Ademas ya vieron esto?-pregunto Ron que había seguido leyendo el libro-aquí dicen que esa raza fue creada por una poción legendaria, no creo que esto sea verdad… miren de que esta hecha la poción

Al leer la parte de la elaboración de la poción Harry se dio cuenta que la mayoría de estos ingredientes eran de plantas y de animales que no existían.

-Parecen esa clase de criaturas de las que siempre habla Luna-dijo Ron

-Será mejor que vayamos a la puerta del castillo-comento Harry-ya casi es hora de ir a Hogsmeade

Se formaron en la ya acostumbrada revisión por parte de Filch para verificar que no llevaran algo prohibido. El pueblo Hogsmeade tenía un clima muy agradable ya que aunque hacía frío el sol de la mañana en el pueblo hacía una combinación perfecta. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a lo divertido, a Zonko, Ron compro todo lo que podía cargar a pesar de que ese lugar era la competencia de sus hermanos que también estaban en el giro de las bromas. Hermione los obligo a ir al emporio de los pergaminos en donde compro los suficientes para tres cursos escolares además de varias plumas y frascos de tintas, Finalmente los tres fueron a las tres escobas para estar un momento tranquilos, en ese lugar encontraron a Ginny, acompañada de tres amigas de su curso y sorpresivamente también por dos de sus hermanos, eran Fred y George.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Ron sorprendido, segundos después escondió tras de si las bolsas llenas de cosas de bromas

-No suenes tan sorprendido, hermanito-dijo uno de los gemelos parándose y pasándole un brazo por el hombro al chico

-Si, ya sabes lo que dicen, puedes sacar al travieso de Hogwarts pero no a Hogwarts del travieso-dijo el otro gemelo

-¿No estarán intentado de nuevo hacer explotar el colegio?-pregunto Ron desconfiado

-¿De nuevo?-pregunto una de las amigas de Ginny con una sonrisa picara

-Esa era la despedida que tenían planeado hacer cuando salieran del colegio, pero con la intervención de Umbridge tuvieron que improvisar-comento Ron malencarado

-¿Por qué no se sientan todos?-pregunto otra de las amigas de Ginny

Estudiantes y empresario de bromas se sentaron y tomaron juntos un trago de sus tarros.

¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?-pregunto Fred con cara de asombro-no será lo que creo ¿Verdad?

-No se a que te refieres-dijo Ron ocultando lo mas posible su bolsa

-¡A esto!-exclamo George quitándole la bolsa de productos de broma-¡Eres un traidor!

-Pero no creo que sea así por mucho-intervino Ginny poniéndose entre sus hermanos para evitar una pelea-¿Por qué no le dan la buena noticia?

-¿Buena noticia?-pregunto Hermione

Los dos gemelos se miraron y con una expresión cómplice se pasaron una mano por el hombro y se subieron a la mesa.

-¡Atención a todos los amantes de las bromas!-exclamaron los gemelos-¡Queremos que todo el mundo sepa que la verdadera alegría a llegado a Hogsmeade! ¡Abriremos una sucursal de nuestro apreciado _Mundo de las bromas Weasley y Weasley_!

Hubo un muy apagado ruido de aplausos y los hermanos se sentaron desanimados por la poca atención que los clientes del negocio les habían prestado.

-He escuchado de su tienda-dijo la muchacha de rostro pícaro-suena genial

-¡Si creen que eso es bueno lo que viene los matara por completo!-dijo George

-¡Hará que Zonko se parezca a las clases con Bines!-dijo Fred

-Entonces hay que brindar por su éxito-dijo la más pequeña de las amigas de Ginny-¡Por los dos Weasley!

Chocaron sus tarros y se bebieron todo su contenido dejando en todos una ligera espuma sobre sus labios.

-¡Que emotivo!-suspiro Fred enjugándose una lagrima-me parece que nunca antes me había sentido tan conmovido… aunque me parece que aun no nos presentamos

-Cierto ¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el otro pelirrojo

Ginny dio un fuerte zape a sus dos hermanos por la forma tan irrespetuosa de hablarles a las muchachas.

-Me llamo Maura-dijo divertida la de cara picara

-Yo Karen-dijo la más chica

-Y yo Ariadna-dijo la más seria

Después de la presentación los gemelos hicieron todo lo posible por conquistar a las chicas utilizando todo su conocimiento en chistes y demás bromas pero después de ser rechazados no menos treinta veces por las amigas de su hermana desistieron derrotados. Las tres chicas se levantaron jalando a la pelirroja de la manga de su suéter.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos a otro lugar?-pregunto Ariadna

-¡Si! Vamos a la casa de te de la otra calle-dijo Karen-¡Vamos, Ginny!

-¡Ven con nosotras, Harry!-pidió Maura abrazándose a él de uno de sus brazos

Sin que el joven mago pudiera hacer algo fue jalado por la Griffindor y se vio obligado a salir de las tres escobas para acompañar a las muchachas.

-¡Ese Harry si que tiene pegue!-comento Fred viendo como Harry era casi secuestrado por las chicas

-¿Por qué van abrir una sucursal aquí?-pregunto Hermione

-Ya les dijimos-respondió George sin prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta de Hermione- queremos dar un poco de nuestra felicidad a los amargados de este pueblo

-¿En un lugar donde Zonko tiene casi todo el mercado de las bromas saturado? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír!-se burlo la Griffindor-¿Qué planean?

Como respuesta ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza de la chica con algo de brusquedad a la mesa.

-Guarda silencio-regaño George a la niña-¿No sería mejor que lo publicaras en el _The Prophet?_

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo con curiosidad

-Estamos en una misión de la orden-dijo Fred

-No nos mientan-dijo en un susurro Ron

-Es en serio-dijo Fred y los invito con un gesto de la mano a que se acercaran y luego hablo en un muy bajo susurro-Dumbledore tuvo la idea de que poniendo aquí una de nuestras tiendas podríamos controlar la fuga de mala información (del mercado negro de falsa información) ademas de que podríamos ser una buena influencia para los jóvenes

-Eso si que es una tontería- dijo Ron

-¡Qué hermoso lugar!-dijo Maura que todavía estaba abrazada del brazo de Harry

Entraron al local. Una de las amigas le pregunto algo y el solo respondió con un gruñido, no le tenía cariño a ese lugar, no era necesario recordar la extraña cita que había tenido con Cho en ese lugar para volver a sentir el desagrado de ese día. Los Griffindor se sentaron a la mesa y pidieron varios panecillos dulces con su taza de te correspondiente, los cinco comieron los panecillos entre broma y broma. Después de un tiempo Harry tuvo que admitir que el estar ahí no había sido tan malo. Las amigas de Ginny había logrado que el muchacho olvidara la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, en especial la que se llamaba Maura, esta no le dejaba de dar abrazos y de sonreírle coquetamente, incluso no perdía ocasión para darle de comer en la boca los panecillos que les había dado la camarera. Después de algún tiempo de estar en ese lugar Maura se soltó de brazo de Harry, miro a alguien que acababa de salir del local, y dio un ligero bostezo estirando hacia arriba sus brazos.

-Creo que me esta dando un poco de sueño-dijo Maura-creo que voy a dar una vuelta ¿Alguien me quiere acompañar?

Ariadna y Karen le miraron un poco confundidas pero después de unos segundos parecieron comprender algo y alzaron la mano rápidamente.

-Regresamos en un momento.-dijo Maura sonriente- ¿Nos esperan? Bueno, no se vayan a mover de aquí

Las tres chicas se acercaron a la puerta y fingieron que salían pero en cuanto los dos Griffindor que se habían quedado en la mesa se distrajeron se escondieron tras una planta para poderlos espiar, Ariadna y Karen la vieron con ojos brillantes.

-¿Ese era tu plan?-pregunto Ariadna-por un momento creí que le ibas a bajar el novio a Ginny

-¿Cómo creen?-dijo Maura-yo no podría cortar una hermosa historia de amor como esa que se esta formando-dijo señalando levemente a la mesa en donde Harry y Ginny hablaban sonrientes

-¿Entonces por que estabas abrazando tanto a Harry?-pregunto Karen

-Para quitarle de encima a esa Chang-respondió Maura-no notaron que estaba en la mesa de a lado desde hace rato y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry… pero como ya se fue pues creo que ya nadie interrumpirá a esos tórtolos

-Será esta mi primera vez como cazadora-dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosamente-espero hacerlo bien

-Lo harás bien-dijo Harry sonriéndole-eres magnifica en la escoba

Ginny le sonrió agradecida por el apoyo. Siguieron hablando por bastante tiempo.

-… fue entonces cuando los gemelos desdieron ser bromistas profesionales-termino de contar Ginny, le había hablado de lo que era su vida en la madriguera, antes de ser destruida por supuesto

-Me hubiera gustado mucho vivir en una casa así-comento Harry-los Dursley no eran del tipo cariñosos o bromistas

-Pero supongo que tuviste buenos momentos-aseguro Ginny pero solo tuvo como respuesta un gesto de conformidad por parte del mago

Este se le quedo viendo atentamente, la pelirroja sintió la penetrante mirada del chico, Ginny había agachado la mirada por unos momentos pero después la volvió a alzar y en ese momento las miradas de ambos parecieron conectarse por unos segundos, como si entre ellos hubiera un lazo más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. El muchacho alzo la mano y delicadamente acaricio uno de los rizos rojizos de la chica, esta le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Harry en un íntimo contacto en el que solo estaban ellos. De pronto… un ruido los saco de aquel hermoso momento, dos mesas lejos de ellos una pareja que había estado en una situación un poco similar hacía mucho escándalo, el muchacho había estado apunto de besar a la chica pero el muchacho se había recargado mal en la mesa y ahora había caído al suelo tirando la mesa y provocando así una enorme bulla. Harry soltó una palabrota.

-¿No te gusta este lugar?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo, y alegrándose un poco de que los distrajeran justo a tiempo

-Es agradable aquí y es muy bonito-respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido-pero no tengo buenos recuerdos de aquí

-Comprendo-comento Ginny sabiendo a lo que se refería, Hermione le había contado que en ese lugar es donde Harry había empezado a tener problemas con Cho-¿Quieres irte?

-No, descuida, estoy bien

-Anda, vayamos a un lugar mas animado… de todas formas me estaba aburriendo un poco

-¿Y tus amigas?

-Dejaron sus bolsos y sus suéteres-dijo sonriente Ginny-tienen que volver, además así ellas pagaran la cuenta

Cinco minutos después Ariadna, Karen y Maura regresaron al local esperando ver los frutos de su trabajo, o en palabras de Maura esperaban ver una pareja feliz demostrándose su amor.

-¡No están!-exclamo Ariadna

-Esa Ginny si que es rápida-comento Karen-de seguro que ya lo conquisto

-Como nuestro trabajo ya termino aquí supongo que nos podemos regresar al castillo

Cuando estaban a punto de salir la camarera las detuvo con la cuenta en la mano. Las tres chicas tuvieron quedarse dos horas mas lavando a mano las tazas y platos de porcelana ya que su dinero lo llevaba Ginny en su chamarra.

Tres horas después Harry y Ginny regresaban al castillo riendo y corriendo un poco para poder calentarse un poco, estaban totalmente empapados. Lo que inicio con un clima calido y agradable ahora estaba terminando con una fuerte lluvia helada; habían estado paseando por todo Hogsmeade en el momento en que comenzó a llover, se habían refugiado tras un enorme árbol, en un rincón oculto bastante apartado de todo el barullo de la gente de Hogsmeade que intentaba resguardarse también. Pasaron un tiempo sentados muy juntos y en total silencio, aunque no era incomodo sino simplemente relajador, hasta que se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos en ese lugar, Zabini y sus secuaces también se habían refugiado en ese lugar, no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos Griffindor, Ginny después de un rato de planear las cosas les lanzó una bomba fétida y cuando estos trataron de escapar Harry encanto el césped que en cuanto los Slitheryn pisaron este se enredo en sus pies aprisionándolos. Harry y Ginny huyeron del lugar riendo y tomados de la mano.

-Nunca me cansare de recordar sus caras-dijo Ginny limpiándose una lagrima provocada por la risa

-Eres maravillosa-comento Harry y los dos volvieron a reír

Caminaron por los pasillos aun vacíos del colegio hasta que Harry se detuvo en unas escaleras que iban a las mazmorras.

-Tengo que ir a otro lugar, Ginny-informo el muchacho

-No te iras a mete en problemas ¿O si?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Solo iré a ver algo, te alcanzare en la sala común ¿Si?

Harry y la pelirroja se separaron y Harry se dirigió al aula de Alucard, se sabía ya de memoria el camino y no tuvo ningún problema en llegar. Al igual que la ultima vez la puerta se abrió por si sola, Harry entro y se acerco automáticamente a la puerta que iba a la habitación del profesor, esta vez ya no tenía miedo, sabía que Alucard era… no era del todo bueno pero si sabía que no le haría daño, ademas de que también estaba conciente de que como ya había comido el día anterior no se encontraría con la horrible experiencia pasada. Era cierto, no lo vio alimentándose pero lo que encontró no lo sorprendió menos de lo de la vez pasada. El profesor Alucard estaba recostado en el sofá, no había rastros de la Death Eather muerta, vestido tan solo con unos pantalones negros mientras que el resto de su cuerpo permanecía descubierto, Harry se imagino que el cuerpo de un Vampiro sería aterrador, como los de las películas Muggle de terror, con alas de membrana negra, cubierto de pelo y de cuerpo deforme, pero el cuerpo de Alucard era como el de cualquier persona a excepción de las cicatrices que cubrían todo su piel, en realidad no habían ni un centímetro de Alucard que no tuviera las marcas de la maldición de la que había sido victima por Lupin. Tenía una expresión de inmenso dolor mientras que una muchacha sentada en el suelo junto a el le pasaba un ungüento blancuzco por el marcado torso. Era Luna Lovegood.

-Ese Lupin-dijo Alucard en un susurro cuando Luna le paso las manos empapadas en el ungüento por el estomago-me las pagara tarde o temprano

-No hable-dijo Luna en un susurro

Se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, se había desecho de sus suéter mostrando una blusa corta que dejaba ver gran parte de su cuerpo, los tirantes de su sostén y parte de este, el suéter estaba desgarrado a uno cuantos metros de donde estaban los dos, lo que debían haber sido antes las mangas del suéter estaban atadas en el brazo de Alucard formando un torniquete.

-Se hace de noche… deberías regresar a tu sala-recomendó el Vampiro-se darán cuenta que no estuviste en Hogsmeade

-No importa, no me iré de aquí hasta que este bien-dijo Luna y se limpio las manos en una túnica que estaba en suelo a un lado de ella, dio un suspiro de preocupación y miro al profesor por un rato-creo que no esta bien

-He estado mejor-comento el profesor sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa

-Debe de alimentarse-dijo Luna, Alucard borro sus sonrisa

-Ya comí ayer

-Pero no lo suficiente, no creo que esperara ser empalado por miles de estacas de plata-comento Luna-debe tomar más

-Estas exagerando. No fueron miles, solo cientos

Luna agarro la túnica con la que se había limpiado las manos y después de buscar un rato saco de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña daga brillante, alzo el brazo izquierdo y se hizo una larga cortada a lo largo del antebrazo, gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su brazo, le ofreció el líquido rojo al profesor. Este dudo por un momento y después se arrojo a la extremidad de la chica con un hambre voraz. Luna dio un leve quejido mostrando algo de incomodidad.

Harry vio la escena con una sensación extraña recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, había entrado al cuarto sin importarle si le veían o no; después de lo que parecieron horas Alucard despego sus labios del antebrazo de Luna respirando forzosamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón y la chica cayo al suelo debilitada por la perdida de sangre. Harry corrió a ayudar a Luna pero esta ya se estaba poniendo en pie, con su varita hizo que la herida de su antebrazo se cerrara parcialmente, lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar. Harry miro la herida y luego al profesor.

-Tranquilízate, no le pasara nada-dijo adivinando lo que pensaba el muchacho y poniéndose en pie, su expresión cansada había desaparecido-yo no transmito el virus

-Solo lo estaba ayudando a sanar-dijo Luna dijo con voz cansada

En ese momento Harry observo que la mayoría de las heridas de Alucard comenzaban a sangrar para que segundos después la sangre se transformara en una cosa espesa y roja que al regresar a las heridas sanaban la zona lastimada, no fueron todas pero si la mayoría de las heridas se cerraron sin dejar ningún rastro de ellas en la piel del profesor. Este tomo la túnica que estaba a un lado de Luna.

-Será mejor que vayas con madame Pomfrey si no quieres que la cicatriz se quede en ese lugar-dijo al terminar de vestirse

Luna se levanto aun debilitada y dando pequeños traspiés se acerco a la salida, Harry la alcanzo y después de quitarse su suéter se lo ofreció, Luna le miro agradecida y salio del aula del Alucard con el suéter puesto. Harry observo como esta luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

-¿Para que venías ahora, Potter?-pregunto Alucard acercándosele

-¿Esta seguro que no le pasara nada a Luna?-pregunto Harry volteando a verlo, la puerta del aula se cerro por si sola

-Nunca le he hecho daño-dijo Alucard

-¿Nunca? ¿Entonces ellas ha hecho eso varias veces?

-Desde que me conoce-dijo Alucard-ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era un Humano o mago, cuando se entero de lo que era se ofreció a alimentarme… tomemos asiento

Los dos se sentaron en cada lado de su escritorio y Alucard siguió hablando.

-Solo bebo uno o dos litros de sangre al mes, a veces ni siquiera un litro, y ella se ofreció a dármelos para que no me alimentara de nadie mas… pero siempre terminaba mal así que después de tres años así le pedí que nunca más lo volviera a hacer. Los demás Vampiros, sean engendros o Vampiros de verdad, transmiten el virus por la saliva… es decir, si uno de ellos te muerde lo mejor que podrías hacer es matarte… te estarías haciendo un favor a ti mismo, pero yo no lo transmito, al nacer con el virus este agrupo a mis genes de una forma extraña haciéndome, desde el punto de vista de mis iguales, un ser perfecto… ahora ¿Qué es a lo que venías esta vez?

Harry olvido por un momento la razón de su visita pero después de unos segundos de pensar recordó sus intenciones.

-¿Usted conoce a Ginebra Weasley?-pregunto Harry sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto

-Si-admitió Alucard sin demostrar ninguna emoción, su sonrisa había regresado

-¿Usted es el animago que le perseguía?-volvió a preguntar sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera por salírsele del pecho

-No soy animago-respondió-escucha muy bien esto, Potter, por que nada mas te lo diré una vez, si en verdad quieres saber el por que le soy tan a conocido a tu… amiga deberías traerla conmigo… yo le podría dar muchas respuestas a tu amiga… muchas de las cuales depende su propia vida

-No lo haré-dijo firmemente el mago

Alucard se levanto, Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Como tu quieras pero si ella quiere saber el por que la he estado vigilando dile que venga a verme- Alucard sujeto a Harry por un hombro-ahora vete, necesito descansar

Alucard acompaño al joven mago a la salida, las puertas se habían vuelto a abrir por si solas. Harry salio del aula, dio unos cuantos paso y se detuvo, después de un momento de dudar volteo a ver al extraño profesor pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar había un enorme perro negro que le veía con sus seis ojos rojos y una grotesca sonrisa de la cual sobresalía una bífida lengua, la risa del profesor se escucho en todo el pasillo y la puerta del aula se cerro.

En cuanto Ginny entro a su habitación supo que había hecho algo malo. Sus tres amigas estaba acostadas en sus camas con una apariencia exhausta, ninguna se podía mover sin sentir un enorme dolor en los brazos y manos. Las tres Griffindor miraron con enojo a la pelirroja.

-¿Paso algo mal?-pregunto Ginny sin saber que decir

-Pasamos dos horas lavando pequeñas tacitas de te y plato de porcelana por tu culpa-dijo Karen sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo

-Sin comentarios-dijo en un lloriqueo Ariadna

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Maura levantándose airada-por si no lo recuerdas TU llevabas NUESTRO DINERO

Ginny las miro sin comprender y después unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se llevo las manos a la boca completamente apenada, Maura se sentó enojada en su cama, Ginny se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo con culpabilidad.

-¡Lo siento mucho! No me acordaba de que me habían dado su oro-abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga pero esta dio un leve quejido por el dolor de sus brazos-¡Perdónenme! No fue mi intención

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, después de unos segundos le sonrieron comprensivamente.

-Despreocúpate-dijo Ariadna-comprendemos el por que te olvidaste de nosotras por completo

-Si-dijo Karen-si te sirve de consuelo ahora mi mama no podrá decir que soy una buena para nada, descubrí que soy buena en los trabajos a mano… ahora se a lo que me podría dedicar si no sirvo para el estudio

-Perdónenme-pidió Ginny con mucha culpabilidad-me gustaría poder pagarles el error

-Yo se que como podrías hacerlo-dijo sonriente Maura-cuéntanos acerca de lo que hicieron ustedes dos al irse y olvidarse de nosotras

Ginny le miro con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué quieren saberlo? No estarán insistiendo en eso de que a mi me guste Harry Potter ¿O si?

-Claro que no-dijo Ariadna sin atreverse a moverse aun

-Ya comprendimos que a ti no te gusta ese guapo espécimen de hombre-dijo Karen-lo que pasa es que como a ti no te gusta Harry Maura ya admitió que esta súper enamoradísima de el

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida la chica-¡Ha! ¡SI! Es cierto, como tu no tienes nada con el tuve que admitir que me he enamorado de el-dijo fingiendo apenarse por la falsa confesión-¡Lo amo! No dejo de pensar en el, si decidiera contarles acerca de todos los sueños húmedos que he tenido con el, o de mis fantasías eróticas, me tardaría todo el año en terminar

Ginny cambio su mirada de desconfianza a una de escepticismo. Maura quito su expresión de añoranza y timidez por una de fastidio.

-Si que le quitas la diversión a todo-gruño la chica-esta bien, esta bien, solo es curiosidad

-No les voy a contar nada-replico la pelirroja

-¡Mis brazos!-exclamo Maura tirándose a la cama-¡No siento mis brazos!

-¡HA! ¡La agonía!-grito Karen-¡Cuanta agonía me rodea!

-¡Y todo por una amiga que nos dejo en el olvido y en el fregadero de una tienda de te!-exclamo Ariadna

-¡Esta bien!-acepto Ginny y después soltó un suspiro de rendición, las tres chicas perdieron rápidamente el dolor que las aquejaba y de un solo movimiento se sentaron en la cama más cercana a Ginny esperando escuchar su historia con lujo de detalle

Aunque Ginny no lo aceptara estaba complacida de que alguien mas supiera de lo bien que se la había pasado con Harry. La pelirroja sonrió al empezar su relato.

-Lo siento-dijo Ron a Luna que le veía sentada en el césped cerca del lago en donde los tentáculos del calamar gigante salían a tomar el sol, el pelirrojo volteo hacía atrás en donde estaba Harry viéndole con seriedad y los brazos cruzados, le hizo una seña con la cabeza y el pelirrojo suspiro derrotado-siento haberme comportado como un idiota, debí de haber sabido que Alucard…

-El profesor Alucard-corrigió Luna

-Si… hem… el profesor Alucard era muy apreciado por ti-volteo de nuevo hacia Harry y este le sonrió-perdón

-Esta bien-dijo la chica sonriéndole enormemente, de un momento a otro la cara de disgusto había desaparecido y se levanto para abrazarlo, Ron puso una cara de enorme incomodidad-no tenías que disculparte de esa forma pero te perdono

Harry había estado molestando al pelirrojo insistiéndole que se disculpara con Luna, y finalmente después de dos días de escuchar a Harry se rindió y acepto disculparse con la Ravenclaw. Luna había demostrado ser una persona en verdad confiable, fuerte y muy leal, en resumen una amiga de la que nunca se podía o debía prescindir, y estaba decidido a no dejar que nadie le molestara. Después de un rato de estar hablando con la chica, esta insistía en darle a Ron un collar de cebollas moradas que se suponía servia para repeler una extraña raza de hombres simios que atacaban a las personas para robarle los calcetines, hasta que escucharon que alguien llamaba a Luna desde lejos, al voltear vieron a Cho que saludaba a los tres con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando Cho llego junto a ellos se quito la mochila poniéndola pesadamente en el suelo, la chica se estiro escuchando como tronaban los huesos de la espalda.

-¿Cómo están?-saludo a los dos Griffindor-¿Llego tarde, Luna?

-¿Venías con ella?-pregunto Ron sorprendido

-La voy a ayudar a estudiar sobre criaturas oscuras-informo Luna-y si nos queda un poco más de tiempo veremos las nuevas razas descubiertas el mes pasado por el _The Quibbler_

-Creo que por el momento será suficiente sobre las criaturas oscuras-dijo Cho sin que su sonrisa cambiara

-Primero necesitamos unos cuantos vasos de agua-dijo La Ravenclaw sacando de su mochila al menos seis vasos de plástico-¿Me podrías ayudar, Ronald?

-Supongo que si… ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Ronald? Me pones nervioso cuando me llamas así

Harry y Cho se sentaron en el césped y vieron como Luna y Ron se acercaban al lago para llenar los vasos de plástico.

-¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Luna?-pregunto Harry viendo como Luna empujaba traviesamente a Ron-no estarás planeando nada contra ella ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo crees que haría eso?-pregunto Cho riendo al ver como Ron le devolvía a Luna el empujón, aunque fue demasiado fuerte por que la chica cayo al lago y segundos después chapoteo asustada por no saber nadar, después de que Ron le dijo que estaba en la zona baja la chica se levanto dándose cuenta que el agua solo le llegaba a la cintura y diciendo un _ya lo sabía_ salio exprimiéndose la túnica-me agrada… la he tratado mas desde que me disculpe con ella y… bueno, si esta loca, pero es una locura muy divertida

Harry le sonrió.

-Te dije que era buena-le comento

Después de que Luna y Ron regresaran con los vasos, los dos chicos dejaron solas a las Ravenclaw y regresaron al castillo.

-Este año si que ha habido muchos cambios-dijo Ron en un tono desanimado-Cho y Luna son amigas, la clase de defensa se esta volviendo cada vez en la mejor del colegio, tienes un maestro Vampiro, Snape no esta tan gruñón como siempre y Draco Malfoy no hace nada de nada... te juro que si hay otro cambio así de extraño me aventare de la torre mas alta del colegio

Si Ron hubiera hablado en serio se hubiera tenido que aventar de esa torre por lo menos diez veces, sin embargo con los sucesos extraordinarios que sucedieron en los próximos días el pelirrojo olvido su promesa. Después unas horas los amigos fueron al aula de Pralad, tenían clases con el, Hermione les esperaba dentro del aula sentada en el cojín de siempre.

-Hoy tendremos un descanso de nuestro programa de estudios-dijo Pralad a toda la clase cuando hubieron entrado todos-con la ayuda de su profesor de cuidado de criaturas les he traído unas cuantas sorpresas

Todos en el salón retuvieron la respiración algo asustados, si Pralad había traído criaturas de Hagrid eso significaba que no serían nada agradables. Pralad saco de detrás de su escritorio una enorme jaula tapada con una gruesa manta negra.

-Hoy nos divertiremos con estos pequeños-Pralad quito la manta y pudieron ver una especie de aves mezcladas con reptiles-su nombre es Hoatzín-dijo sacando una de las extrañas aves de la jaula, viéndolas mas de cerca no era tan feas como habían creído, el Hoatzín estiro las alas mostrando las plumas multicolores que daban un aspecto como de escamas-no son peligrosas amenos que se les moleste ¿Ven que en su pico tiene ese aguijón? Tiene veneno, no mata pero si los dejara inconcientes por varios días

Pralad abrió la jaula y salieron todos los Hoatzín, la mujeres soltaran un suspiro de ternura, hasta Hermione parecía encantada por aquellas criaturas, aunque no tuvieran garras enormes capaces de matar humanos. La clase fue muy agradable, en especial cuando los Hoatzín comenzaron un canto que los adormilo un poco por lo bello del sonido, no hubo ningún accidente esa clase, sin contar el hecho de que Zabini apretó de mas una de las aves que, como venganza, le pico con su aguijón haciendo que se desmayara casi de inmediato con la promesa que despertaría hasta dentro de una semana y con una resaca terrible.

-Pueden retirarse-dijo Pralad-dejen que los Hoatzín vuelen un rato mas, yo los guardare después

Los alumnos se lamentaron al oír que la clase había terminado, no eran muchas las asignaturas en las que podían olvidarse que tendrían que hacer los EXTASIS el año que venían. Las muchachas dejaron a los Hoatzín en las ramas con una expresión de tristeza, hasta Hermione había quedado fascinada con las pequeñas criaturas.

-Eran tan hermosas-comento una chica de Hufflepuf al salir del salón

-A pesar de que no tenía garras o enormes colmillos si parecían muy monos-comento Hermione, la muchacha de Hufflepuf la miro con un poco de miedo

Los tres Griffindor salieron del aula, Hermione tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a visitar a su gigante amigo Hagrid, Ron y Harry aceptaron gustosos, ya no tenían más clases ese día y por un momento temieron que la chica quisiera ir a la biblioteca para estudiar como loca.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Hermione después de que los dos muchachos aceptaran ir con Hagrid-hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría consultar con el… no entendí del todo la clase de las Necromantulas

-¿No puedes dejar por un momento los estudios?-pregunto Ron exasperado

-No cuando se trata de la clase de Hagrid-comento contenta Hermione, abrió su mochila para buscar un libro pero segundos después dio un chillido de susto, saco la mano espantada e inmediatamente salio volando uno de los Hoatzín, se poso en una ventana cercana a ellos y canto su dulce melodía-¿Cómo llego a mi mochila?

-No creo que sea algo raro-comento Ron acercándose al ave con cuidado para no espantarla-tu fuiste la que mejor los trato, es obvio que se quisiera quedar contigo

-Estas exagerando, Ron-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada por el comentario positivo de el pelirrojo

Ron atrapo al Hoatzín al cerrar su mano alrededor de el dejando a fuera la cabeza de este saliendo por un agujero de la mano, tal y como lo hacía Pigwidgeon.

-No lo aprietes tan fuerte, Ron-dijo Hermione-no querrás terminar como Zabini

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Regresárselo al profesor Pralad-dijo Hermione-podría pasarle algo a este pequeño si lo dejamos libre

Los tres estudiantes regresaron al aula del profesor Pralad caminando despacio para evitar que el ave se espantara y los dejara en la misma condición que Zabini, sin embargo aunque habían salido del aula apenas hacía cinco minutos el profesor parecía ya no estar adentro.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Ron-yo no quiero tener que estar cargando esta cosa todo el día

Hermione miro pensativa la puerta cerrada del Aula.

-Pasemos y dejémoslo dentro del aula-dijo Hermione y saco su varita- _Alohomora_

La puerta se abrió y los chicos pasaron, ya no había nadie dentro del aula, cuando Ron intento abrir sus manos para dejar libre al ave Hermione lo detuvo y señalo la puerta que llevaba al despacho del profesor, la puerta estaba abierta

-Si está el profesor Pralad-dijo Hermione-supongo que podemos dárselo personalmente

Hermione se acerco a la puerta del despacho seguida de los dos chicos, Harry sentía una extraña sensación de dejavu en ese momento. El despacho de Pralad no era muy distinto al salón de clases, también estaba cubierto de césped y árboles con hojas de colores muy brillantes, el despacho había sido agrandado mágicamente y tardaron unos momentos en encontrar al profesor, después de un momento de buscar lo encontraron en medio de muchos árboles, los Hoatzín estaban libres revoloteando alrededor de el. Pralad estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y aspirando tranquilamente el olor de las plantas.

-Es hora de volver a su jaula-dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a los Hoatzín, las aves no le hicieron caso-no se pongan necias, es hora de descansar

Como respuesta las aves se alejaron negándose así a volver a la enorme jaula que estaba a un lado del profesor Pralad. El profesor estiro una mano hacía las aves, como si esperara que así estas le fueran a obedecer, y con la otra mano señalo la jaula, de pronto un viento que pareció venir de la mano de Pralad hizo que la jaula se abriera sola mientras que la que se mantenía levantado se bajo de un fuerte movimiento, un fuerte viento hizo que las aves fueran atraídas al profesor y con otro movimiento de las manos una ligera ventisca hizo que se metieran a la jaula. El profesor repitió la operación varias veces más hasta que por fin todos los Hoatzín estuvieron dentro de su jaula. Los tres chicos se habían sorprendido enormemente por aquella cosa que había hecho Pralad a tal grado que Ron dejo de poner fuerzas en sus manos, por haberse olvidado del Hoatzín, y el ave voló directamente hacía el profesor. El Hoatzín se poso en el hombro del profesor ocasionando que este volteara hacía la dirección en donde estaban los alumnos.

-Profesor-dijo Hermione con rostro de enorme incomodidad al verse sorprendida por Alucard-nos… nosotros veníamos a darle al Hoatzín… se escondió en mi mochila y se la íbamos a regresas

Pralad asintió con la cabeza, no mostraba ninguna expresión de sorpresa.

-Ya había notado que me faltaba uno-dijo Pralad en voz inexpresiva-gracias

-Si… no... Si ya no… hem… necesita nada mas-dijo Hermione muy apenada-nos retiraremos, profesor

-Adelante-dijo Pralad

Los tres Griffindor se retiraron lo más pronto posible, Hermione agarro de los brazos a ambos muchachos para que estos caminaran más aprisa y pudieran salir del aula lo más rápido posible.

-¿Vieron lo que hizo….-pregunto Ron sorprendido al salir del aula pero Hermione le tapo la boca con la mano para que no siguiera hablando

-Aquí no-dijo la chica-vayamos a un lugar mas seguro

Hermione los guió hasta un pasillo que les era perfectamente conocido a los tres, era en donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres, la chica se acerco a la pintura y dio tres vueltas frente a ella, una puerta apareció de inmediato pero al entrar los dos muchachos se dieron cuenta que no era el cuartel general del ED, era un lugar enorme con grandes muros, había todo tipo de cosas en ese lugar, los chicos miraron sorprendidos varios libreros en donde habían libros de aspecto horribles, armaduras, el armario evanescente en el Montauge se perdió el año pasado y varias cosas que parecían haber sido guardadas hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Ron acercándose a uno de los libreros, trato de tomar uno de los libros pero en cuanto lo toco este se disolvió en cenizas por la cantidad de años que tenía

-No lo se-respondió la chica-pedí un lugar en donde se pudieran esconder cosas para que nadie pudiera encontrarlas

-¿Y para que?-pregunto Harry

-Para hablar de Pralad, no quiero que haya posibilidad de que nos escuchen-dijo Hermione-¿Vieron lo que yo vi?

-¿Te refieres a que Pralad es otro bicho raro del colegio?-pregunto Ron aparentando que su voz sonora con toda normalidad -¿Y que es un bicho que parece ser capaz de controlar el viento o aire o lo que sea que hizo? Yo no lo note ¿Y tu, Harry?

-¿Cómo es posible que pudiera hacer eso?-pregunto el muchacho-No sabía que hubiera gente que pudiera hacer esas cosas

-No son muchas las personas que pueden, en realidad los únicos que pueden son los denominados hechiceros-dijo Hermione

-Creí que los hechiceros estaban extintos-comento Ron

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Hermione asombrada

-Lo escuche con Binns… creo

-¿Pusiste atención a sus clases?-se burlo la chica

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo Ron con asco-casi me convierto en la persona que siempre he odiado

-Bueno, no están del todo extintos-dijo Hermione recuperando su expresión habitual de cuando esta resolviendo un misterio-pero si ha disminuido su numero de población

-Yo no lo veo así, en lo que va del año he conocido a dos, supongo que son muchos mas de los que ven las personas en toda su vida-dijo Harry

-¿A que otro hechicero conoces?-pregunto Ron

-Eli es un hechicero-dijo Harry y luego recordó una pregunta que quería hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo-¿Todos los hechiceros pueden controlar el viento? No recuerdo que Eli pudiera hacer algo asi

-No todos lo pueden hacer, incluso entre su raza son muy raros las personas que pueden hacerlo-dijo Hermione

Harry medito un momento lo que habían presenciado… entonces recordó que ya había visto algo similar a eso. Isabel.

-¿Solo pueden controlar el viento?-pregunto el muchacho

-También cualquier otro elemento-dijo Hermione-solo pueden controlar uno a la vez

-¿Por ejemplo el fuego?-pregunto el muchacho

-¿A quien más has visto que haga eso?-pregunto Ron

-A Eli-mintió-me parece recordar que una vez hizo malabares con bolas de fuego… no le tome importancia por que el podía hacer magia sin varita, creí que era eso pero pensándolo bien tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo que Pralad

-Tal vez deberíamos de contárselo a Dumbledore-dijo Hermione después de un rato de meditar

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los muchachos a la vez

-Los hechiceros tienen fama de ser algo violentos, normalmente son algo antisociales y no gustan de los magos-dijo Hermione

-Entonces no debemos preocuparnos-dijo Ron-a mi no me parece que sea mala persona, es un poco extraño pero dudo que quiera matar a todo mago de aquí lanzando ráfagas de viento

-¿No has visto cuando lo siguen esas muchachitas enamoradas?-pregunto Harry-si fuera uno de esos hechiceros salvajes creo que ya hubiera matado a todas sus admiradoras… ademas supongo que Dumbledore ya ha de saber que puede hacer eso, si sabe que Alucard es un Vampiro ¿Por qué no habría de estar enterado que Pralad es un Hechicero y que puede controlar el viento?

-Tienes razón-acepto Hermione

-Lo único que debemos hacer es no hablar de esto nunca mas-dijo Harry firmemente-Eli me contó que normalmente los Hechiceros se esconden por que prefieren alejarse de los magos intolerantes… si Pralad no hace publico su naturaleza es por que también teme a eso

-No esta en nuestras manos hacer publico algo así-comento Ron pensativo

-¿Desde cuando piensan tanto?-pregunto Hermione asombrada

-¿Ahora es un crimen pensar?-pregunto Ron ofendido

-No, pero en ustedes es muy raro

Los chicos decidieron no contarle a nadie, absolutamente nadie… y eso incluía a Ginny, sobre el secreto de Bhakta Pralad. Para sorpresa de los tres el haber tomado esa decisión hizo que de alguna forma el hecho de que Pralad era un hechicero fuera algo superfluo y sin importancia, en realidad el profesor había logrado ganarse su admiración y confianza. Ninguno de los Griffindor tenía intenciones de perjudicarle de cualquier forma posible.

El resto de la semana no fue muy fácil para los tres amigos, a pesar de que habían cumplido su palabra de guardar el secreto del profesor Pralad no pudieron evitar sentir que la mirada de este era acusatoria, a pesar de que nunca mermo su buen humor y la sonrisa que conquistaba a cuanta estudiante se cruzaba en su camino, y varias veces estuvieron seguros de que hacía intentos por hablar con ellos. Sin embargo nunca se dio un encuentro ellos solos para que Pralad pudiera darles alguna explicación.

Una noche los tres amigos regresaron a la sala común completamente exhaustos por la clase triple de transformaciones con McGonagall. Ron se retiro a su cama de inmediato, Hermione se puso a leer un rato junto al fuego. Harry se acerco a una de las mesas en donde estaban Eris y Ginny hablando en voz muy baja. Eris tenía la misma expresión que había tenido toda la semana, una expresión de nerviosismo y nauseas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eris?-pregunto Harry al sentarse junto a ella

-Mañana-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor-es… mañana

Harry miro a Ginny totalmente confundido.

-Esta nerviosa por el partido de mañana-dijo Ginny

-¿Ya es mañana?-pregunto Harry, era la primera vez que había olvidado por completo la fecha de un partido de Quidditch, pero los últimos sucesos en el castillo eran algo que nunca antes habían pasado… así que era normal que de pronto el Quidditch fuera el menor de sus intereses

-No me lo recuerden-lloriqueo la pequeña niña

-¿Sabes que te ayudara a relajarte? Irte a dormir-dijo Ginny animándola-así mañana estarás en optimas condiciones

-No quiero dormir-dijo Eris seriamente

-Tranquilízate, para mi también va ser mi primera vez jugando-dijo la pelirroja

-No es cierto-le espeto la niña-tu jugaste el año pasado

-Pero no como cazadora, esto es nuevo para mí

-Esta bien-la niña se levanto-me voy a la cama pero te aseguro que no dormiré en toda la noche

Cuando Eris se hubo marchado los dos jóvenes se percataron que ahora estaban solos en la sala común. Hermione había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Es muy tierna esa niña ¿No?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Si que lo es-respondió Harry y miro con atención a la chica-¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a volar de esa manera? Nunca pensé que fueras tan buena

-Cuando era niña aprovechaba que mis hermanos estaban en la escuela, utilizaba sus viejas escobas para practicar-se explico Ginny estirándose un poco por el cansancio-el año pasado aproveche para poder probar si podía ser miembro del equipo

-¿Cómo están tus amigas?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Me contaron lo que paso cuando nos fuimos del salón de te-El chico sonrió, Ginny pareció apenarse por el hecho de que supiera las consecuencias de su error-no te preocupes, me dijeron que no había sido tan aburrido… ademas supongo que habrá valido la pena el arriesgarnos a hacerlas enojar ¿No? A mi gusto pasar el día contigo

Ginny le sonrió.

-A mi también me gusto-se levanto de su silla-ahora, señor capitán, será mejor que se valla a descansar-la pelirroja le dio un beso en la frente-mañana tiene que estar bien concentrado. Que pases buenas noches, Harry

La pelirroja desapareció tras la puerta de los dormitorios, Harry se llevo una mano a la frente en lugar en donde había recibido el beso, tal y como lo había hecho la vez cerca del lago, sonrió un poco y subió a su dormitorio para dormir tranquilamente. Aunque eso no fue así ya que la pesadilla que le había estado rondando volvió quitándole así la extraña alegría que sentía después de haber estado con la pelirroja.

A las cuatro de la mañana Harry ya estaba despierto, había sido victima de otra pesadilla, seguía acostado viendo las cortinas de su cama, desde que despertó había estado analizando su pesadilla ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Se dio cuenta que las veces en que podía recordar ese recurrente sueño habían varias cosas en común: el estaba tirando en el suelo, al principio no podía ver lo que sucedía por que sus lentes estaban manchados de algo, cuando se los quitaba llegaba a ver a una persona frente a el… y de repente la tierra comenzaba a temblar. ¿Qué podía significar todo eso? ¿Por qué se repetía tanto ese sueño? Harry lanzo un suspiro agotado, vio el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Ginny, ahora marcaban la seis en punto. Se acerco a su baúl y saco el libro de pociones que había sustraído de la biblioteca, comenzó a ojearlo pero esta vez no era para revisar los raros maleficios y encantamientos que habían ahí, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un tiempo, sino para buscar el nombre o algo que le dijera quien había sido el antiguo propietario de libro. Llevaba un tiempo examinando el libro y lo primero que había hecho era buscar en la portada, en la parte en donde decía: _Este libro pertenece a_, pero la parte en donde debería estar escrito el nombre estaba chamuscada, como si alguien hubiera puesto un cigarrillo prendido en el.

-_Sectusempra_-murmuro Harry leyendo el nombre de uno de los hechizos escritos en la esquina de una hoja

Todavía no se había atrevido a intentar alguno de los hechizos del libro, no sabía por que pero no tenía confianza del todo en ese libro, aceptaba que el libro le era sumamente útil en la clase de Snape pero no se fiaba de los hechizos, en especial por que nunca antes había escuchado hablar de estos, los que estaban escritos en el libro. Siguió hojeando el libro hasta llegar al final a la última de las hojas, un poco desanimado miro la parte interior de la contraportada, debía de haber algo que le diera una pista de quien era el autor de esa obra de arte de pociones. Estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro pero noto que el forro de piel del libro estaba suelto en esa zona, con un poco de curiosidad levanto el forro y noto que debajo de esta parecía haber un garabato extraño.

-_Diffindo_- murmuro apuntando con su varita al libro

Quito el forro y pudo apreciar que el garabato no era un simple garabato sino un dibujo perfectamente hecho sobre la parte interior de la contraportada del libro, era lo que parecían ser dos gotas rojas entrecruzadas entre si y debajo de este estaba la fecha de publicación de ese tomo, era de hacía casi cincuenta años. ¿Quién podría haber tenido el libro en ese tiempo? Observo con interés el dibujo, estaba muy elaborado como para no tener un significado en especial, sin dejar de pensar en las muchas posibilidades que habían guardo el viejo tomo y se levanto a cambiarse con un nuevo propósito en su mente, averiguar quien había hecho ese dibujo. Aunque no sabía como lo haría.

El joven mago bajo a la sala común y se sorprendió al ver a Eris ya arreglada y acostada en uno de los sofás, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. Harry se acerco a la pequeña esperando que esta volteara a verle pero parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia a pesar de que estaba sentado aun lado de ella, le paso una mano cariñosamente por su cabello y fue cuando la niña le volteo a ver.

-¡Harry!-dijo incorporándose-¿Ya es hora? ¿Me quede dormida? ¿Qué hora es?

-Tranquila-dijo recostándola de nuevo-todavía falta un rato ¿Dormiste bien?

-No lo se, llevo aquí mucho tiempo… creo que desde la madrugada

Harry la examino por un momento y después de unos segundos le dio la mano.

-Anda, párate, acompáñame a un lugar

Los dos salieron de la sala común, todo estaba en profundo silencio ya que la mayoría del colegio seguía dormido. Eris caminaba tomada de la mano del muchacho, después de un rato de caminar llegaron al campo de Quidditch, Eris apretó mas la mano de Harry dando a entender que tan solo el ver el campo la dejaba sin aliento.

-Oliver Wood era el capitán cuando entré al equipo de Quidditch-explico Harry caminando por el césped del campo, por la forma en que Eris le apretaba la mano parecía que esta no tenía la menor intención de soltarle-era un excelente jugador y capitán, muy duro y eficiente, claro que sus entrenamientos no eran tan salvajes como los de Hermione pero si era muy exigente en los entrenamientos, yo también tuve tu problema pero unos día antes del juego el me trajo aquí y me enseño lo grande que era este lugar, con solo sentir el viento en mi cara basto para que mi miedo se fuera, era como si…

-¿Por fin estuvieras en tu elemento?-pregunto mostrando una carita de curiosidad

-Asi es-contesto-quítate los zapatos y los calcetines

-¿Para que?

-Solo hazlo

La pequeña Eris se sentó en el césped e hizo lo que Harry le había pedido mostrando así sus blancos y pequeños pies, se quedo sentada viendo al muchacho con curiosidad.

-Párate-le dijo

La niña lo hizo y en seguida dio unos leves traspiés poniendo una ligera expresión de incomodidad.

-Esta frío

-Ahora cierra los ojos-dijo Harry

La pequeña niña hizo lo que el muchacho le pidió y se quedo completamente inmóvil, escucho el silencio de los alrededores esperando a que algo sucediera, algo que fuera la razón del por que Harry le hubiera llevado a ese lugar, entonces, acompañada de un ligero silbido, sintió una leve presión en la cara, en sus parpados cerrados, en su nariz, labios, pecho y estomago, un viento muy ligero había comenzado a soplar moviendo los árboles y césped, su cabello suelto comenzó a moverse y la pequeña pudo oler el aroma a pino… era como estar sobre su escoba. Eris abrió los ojos y miro a Harry que le observaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Es un truco que tengo cuando estoy nervioso-dijo el muchacho-¿Sigues nerviosa?

La niña miro a Harry y luego a sus manos, ya no temblaban como hacía unos minutos, miro asombrada al muchacho y negó con la cabeza, sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, hermanito-dijo la niña

-Estas lista ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

-¿Bromeas? No he comido en casi dos días-dijo sonriente-me estoy muriendo de hambre

La niña lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo fuertemente para ir al comedor, cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí los demás integrantes del equipo y Hermione, todos parecían sumamente cansados, Flyli dejo caer su cabeza en el plato con leche y cereal, que hasta ese momento había estado intentando comer, y segundos después se levanto con la cara mojada y sacando leche por la boca y nariz.

-Cómanse todo-ordeno Hermione con voz digna de un militar-tendrán un juego muy difícil, necesitan toda la energía que puedan ¡Flyli! ¡¿Quieres sacar la cara de tu plato de una buena vez?!

Los únicos que parecían no tener problemas eran Harry y Eris que comieron con mucha hambre, la niña aprovecho el hecho de que el miedo se le hubiera ido y le pidió a Hermione que tomara muchas fotos del partido. Poco a poco el comedor empezó a llenarse por más alumnos, algunos les hacían señas de ánimo a los integrantes del equipo, otros se acercaban a darles la mano o a desearles buena suerte. Luna y Volpus se acercaron a ellos apenas hubieron entrado, los dos iban vestidos con una túnica roja con dorado, llevaban collares con diminutas banderas de Griffindor, la cara pintada de rojo, banderas que decían los nombres de los integrantes del equipo, ademas de un sombrero con la forma de una cabeza de león, los dos tocaron su sombrero e inmediatamente rugieron tan fuerte que rompieron las copas de vidrio que estaban en la mesa

-Y esperen a escucharnos cuando llegue Eliel ¡Quedaremos totalmente sordos!-dijo Volpus enormemente emocionado y enseñando que llevaba otro sombrero idéntico para el pequeño Slitheryn- tenemos todo listo para apoyarlos

-No creo que quiera ponerse eso-dijo Flyli tratando de mantenerse despierta-estoy segura que apoyara a su hermano, el es el buscador de Slitheryn ¿No?

Cho también se acerco para desearles a todos buena suerte; en el momento en que Luna le ponía a la asiática uno de los collares con banderas rojas y unos pendientes con formas de cabeza de león llegaron las lechuzas llevando el correo a todas las personas, Hermione recibió el _The Prophet_ olvidándose por un momento de los jugadores de Quidditch.

-¿Algo interesante?-pregunto Harry acercándose a la chica

-No mucho-contesto la chica desde detrás del periódico-solo otro articulo de Justin Boyle

-¿Ya lo contrataron de nuevo?-pregunto Ron-siempre lo andan corriendo por que habla mal del ministerio y después de unos días lo vuelven a contratar ¿Qué dice ahora?

La chica le miro con preocupación y se escondió el periódico debajo de la mesa.

-Nada-contesto nerviosa la chica-creo que se ha inventado algo sobre que Fudge usa un peluquín

-Conozco esa mirada, Hermione-replico Ron-dame el _The Prophet_

Hermione se mordió el labio y finalmente les entrego el diario. Harry y Ron se acercaron a leerlo.

_**Noche de terror en el paseo de los hechiceros.**_

_**Por Justin Boyle.**_

_**Ayer en la noche el ministerio demostró de nuevo su ineptitud a la hora de actuar en momentos difíciles. La noche pasada el paseo de los hechiceros fue anfitrión para uno de los mas brutales asesinatos desde que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regreso al poder. Tres antiguas familias que vivían desde hacía mucho en este celebre lugar fueron asesinadas por el mismísimo señor oscuro. Hay varios testigos que dicen haber presenciado como el señor oscuro en turno se ponía cómodo en su querido pueblo esperando burlonamente a que el ministerio llegara a detenerle, sin embargo el ministerio de magia hizo gala de su valentía al llegar mas de tres horas después de que supieran que el señor tenebroso se hubo marchado.**_

_**Sin duda su valentía y eficiencia nos inspira orgullo por ellos. Cornellius Fudge solo dio un cometario cuando se le pregunto por que no tomo medidas ante esto: ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto nuestro querido ministro de magia cuando nuestros colaboradores le entrevistaron. Estoy seguro que por este articulo me veré a obligado a salir del the Prophet por ordenes del ministerio de magia. No importa. La verdad es algo que nuca ocultare. Desde el punto de vista de muchos lo que paso ayer era algo predecible ya que, como todos saben, el paseo de los hechiceros es uno de los lugares mas mágicos de todo el mundo, sin contar con que tiene una historia exquisita en sucesos históricos inolvidables. Por el momento me despido y doy una oración por todos los habitantes de este celebre lugar. Espero no tardar mucho en entregarles otra queja de nuestro ineficiente ministerio de magia.**_

Ron suspiro un poco nervioso.

-Estoy segura que tu familia esta bien, Ron-le dijo Hermione en voz baja-recuerda que tus padres están ocultos, Bill y Fleur están con Charlie y Grawp y los gemelos están en Hogsmeade

-Ya lo se-dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido-pero pudieron haber estado en su casa ¿Qué tal si quien-tu-sabes los buscaba a ellos? Recuerda que en el paseo de los hechiceros es donde se fundo la orden del fénix en la primera guerra

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Estuvimos un tiempo ahí, Harry-dijo Ron con amargura-es obvio que me entere de unas cosas... estoy seguro que quien-tu-sabes estaba buscando miembros de la orden del fénix

-No podemos asegurarlo-dijo Harry-tranquilízate, lo que cuenta es que todos siguen a salvo

-¡Es hora!-exclamo Eris levantándose y viendo la hora en el reloj de Harry-debemos irnos a los vestidores ¡Vamos!

Ron dio un suspiro e intento sonreírles a sus amigos, no tuvo mucho éxito pero Harry y Hermione se tranquilizaron al ver que Ron les hacía caso. Cuando el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor se levanto hubo vítores por todo el salón, las dos cabezas de león rugieron de nuevo haciendo que muchas copas en el comedor estallaran repentinamente. En el vestidor todos se cambiaron lo más rápido posible para evitar regaños por parte de Eris o Hermione.

-Es hora-dijo Harry con la túnica de Quidditch ya puesta-vamos

Pero nadie se movió.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-¿Y el discurso?-pregunto Ginny-¿Que pasa con el tradicional discurso que da el capitán antes de cada partido?

-¡Si! ¡Un discurso!-dijo Eris dando unos brinquitos emocionada, se acaba de ajustar las botas y los guantes y se miraba emocionada en los espejos

-No soy bueno con las palabras-dijo Harry y vio alegre que Hermione entraba al vestidor para verificar que ya estuvieran listo-pero aquí esta Hermione ¡Ella dirá las palabras!

Todos aplaudieron a la desconcertada chica y después de aclararse la garganta hablo a todos los presentes.

-No hay nada que decir-dijo Hermione con voz fuerte-las palabras no son necesarias en estos momentos, lo necesario es actuar; tenemos buenos cazadores, golpeadores, un guardián muy bueno y buscador sin igual… sin contar nuestra arma secreta-señalo a la pequeña que enrojeció de inmediato-Eris. Todos juntos harán un excelente juego… ¡Salgan y aplasten a Slitheryn! ¡Y recuerden que si pierden el entrenamiento será el triple de espantoso que ahora!

Los integrantes del equipo dieron una exclamación de aceptación y salieron completamente motivados por el discurso de Hermione.

Los jugadores salieron al campo de Quidditch, un ensordecedor ruido de aplausos y vítores los recibió, los esperaba un poco alejada la señora Hooch a un lado de los Slitheryn. Había habido un cambio en el equipo que Harry no pudo dejar pasar por alto, el equipo de Quidditch de Slitheryn siempre había estado formado solo por hombres pero ahora dos de los cazadores eran muchachas... el otro detalle que intrigo a Harry era que Malfoy ya no estaba entre esas filas, ahora estaba Zabini como buscador y capitán de ese equipo.

-Capitanes, dense la mano-dijo la señora Hooch

-¿Y Malfoy?-pregunto Harry al acercarse al Slitheryn

-Que conmovedor-susurro Zabini tomando la mano del Griffindor-no te preocupes, pronto el y tu estarán enfrentándose a la ira del señor tenebroso

Los dos se separaron, Harry no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de un intenso odio, parecía increíble pero esta parecía mucho mayor a cualquiera que hubiera hecho, incluso más que a Malfoy y Snape. Los jugadores montaron sus escobas, la señora Hooch abrió el baúl de las pelotas de una patada y salieron volando las dos Bludger seguidas muy de cerca por la diminuta Snitch, la profesora tomo la Quaffle y después de dar un fuerte silbatazo lanzo el balón, las escobas emprendieron el vuelo dando inicio al feroz juego. La multitud dio fuertes gritos de emoción, el nuevo comentarista, un alumno de Ravenclaw de séptimo, comenzaba a narrar el partido.

-SIN DUDA ALGUNA ESTO PARECE SER UN PROMETEDOR PARTIDO, EN REALIDAD NUNCA DESDE QUE ENTRE A ESTE COLEGIO HABÍA VISTO EQUIPOS TAN FORMIDABLES-dijo el Ravenclaw-POR PARTE DE GRIFFINDOR TENEMOS A HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY, FLYLI UNOU, HENRY NTAIL, GINNY WEASLEY, ARAPHAT TATHOR Y A LA FABULOSA…. ERIS NISHER-todos en las gradas dieron una fuerte exclamación

Alejados de la narración del Ravenclaw en el campo de Quidditch se había librado la gran batalla por la Quaffle, los Slitheryn seguían haciendo trampas pero ahora parecían más organizados que nunca.

-LOS JUGADORES DE SLITHERYN TAMBIEN PARECEN MUY BUENOS, EN REALIDAD ES MEJOR EQUIPO QUE HE VISTO, EN ESPECIAL POR BALISE ZABINI QUE REMPLAZA EN ESTE CURSO A DRACO MALFOY

Eris volaba sobre su _saeta de fuego II _un poco alejada de la acción. Ginny tenía la Quaffle y volaba rápidamente hacia las porterías seguida de cerca por Araphat, unos de los cazadores de Slitheryn salio al acecho pero no fue necesario que hiciera algo ya que una de las Bludger lanzadas por unos de los golpeadores de verdes la saco de ruta, otro cazador de Slitheryn salio de debajo de la altura que la pelirroja tenia y le quito la Quaffle, pronto ambos Griffindor tuvieron que ir detrás de sus contrincantes, sin embargo una Bludger fue lanzada con gran fuerza a los dos Griffindor, por suerte Flyli apareció en escena y con fuerte golpe del bate le regreso la pesada pelota al Slitheryn golpeador, el jugador de verde no tuvo tiempo de detenerla y la recibió de lleno en la cara. El cazador de Slitheryn lanzo la Quaffle a Ron, este la detuvo y con un fuerte golpe la envió directamente a su hermana que salio rápidamente al otro lado del campo.

-¿VIERON ESE LANZAMIENTO POR PARTE DE WEASLEY?-pregunto refiriéndose a Ron-PARECE QUE YA NO QUEDA NADA DE AQUEL PERDEDOR DEL CURSO PASADO, ESTE WEALEY ES DE TEMER… PERO PARECE QUE UNA DE LOS GRIFFINDOR NO PARECE MUY ANIMADA POR EL JUEGO, ERIS NISHER NO HACE GALA DE SU REPUTACION

Harry que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado buscando la escurridiza pelota dorada volteo al campo y se sorprendió al ver que Eris se mantenía lejos de la acción dando vueltas por todo el estadio.

-¿Por qué no la envías de nuevo al parvulario, Potter?-dijo Zabini acercándosele con una mirada desagradable

El mago se acerco a la señora Hooch. Pidió tiempo muerto.

¿Qué pasa, Harry?-pregunto Flyli cuando hubo tocado el suelo

Los Slitheryn en escoba ahora señalaban a la pequeña niña de forma burlona, Harry jalo aparte a Eris para que pudieran hablar a solas.

-Y PARECE QUE POTTER SE DECIDE A DARSE UN RESPIRO PARA DARLE ALGUNOS CONSEJOS A LA "PROMESA DEL QUIDDITCH"… NO HAY PROBLEMA, PODEMOS ESPERAR, PROFESORA MCGONAGALL, AHORA QUE ESTAMOS EN PRIVADO ¿PODRIAMOS DISCUTIR SOBRE ESA MALA NOTA QUE ME DIO AYER?

-¿Qué te pasa, Eris?-pregunto Harry

-No recuerdo nada-dijo la niña asustada-con esfuerzos pude hacer que esta escoba volara

Harry se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo, los Slitheryn no perdieron la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos.

-¿Y eso por que fue?-dijo Eris poniéndose colorada

-Tranquilízate, se que tu puedes-dijo el muchacho-recuerda los entrenamientos, recuerda a Hermione, recuerda el viento… y a tu hermano, recuerda como volaba tu hermano, el volaba estupendo… tu también puedes hacerlo

Eris vio a Harry con una extraña expresión sensación en el estomago. Por la forma en que había hablado Harry de su hermano supo que ya sabía la verdad de su familia, no sabía como pero estaba segura de que Harry sabía la verdad de su familia, de su madre y hermano. A pesar de que una enorme tristeza le lleno el pecho sonrió mas tranquila.

-Potter, debemos continuar-dijo acercando la señora Hooch

-Estamos listos-dijo Eris montando su escoba, miro a los demás integrantes del equipo-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos unas serpientes que aplastar!

Los demás dieron un grito y todos emprendieron el vuelo, Ginny se acerco a Harry.

-Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho parece que funciono-dijo sonriente-ahora si que tendremos un partido de verdad

-INICIA EL PARTIDO… ¡PERO QUE VEO!-exclamo el comentarista-ERIS NISHER HACE UNA EXCELENTE MANIOBRA Y LE QUITA EL BALON A LOS CAZADORES DE SLITHERYN, PARECE QUE POR FIN POTTER A SACADO SU ARMA MORTAL

Eris se acerco volando a la portería del equipo contrario y alzo la mano pero no lanzó el balón si no que lo dejo caer por su espalda y Ginny, que iba debajo de ella, atrapo el balón y lo aventó con todas su fuerzas hacía las porterías, el guardián que había estado esperando una lanzamiento de la niña se lanzó al lado contrario sin poder evitar que el balón entrara a sus porterías.

-¡GOOOL! GOL DE GRIFFINDOR ¡GRAN JUGADA POR PARTE DE NISHER! WEASLEY Y NISHER HACEN UNA FANTASTICA JUGADA… NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ

Sin embargo no fue la única los tres cazadores de Slitheryn, en posesión de la quaffle, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lado contrario del campo, una intervención de Henry con la bludger hizo que los tres se esparcieran permitiendo a Eris que le quitara el balón a uno de los jugadores, los otros dos le persiguieron pero no eran rivales para la _saeta de fuego II_ y pronto Eris tuvo la primera oportunidad de lanzar el balón a los aros.

-Y ES NISHER… ¡PERO NO LO LOGRA! EL GUARDIAN DE SLITHERYN PARECE HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO ¡QUE VEO!

El balón había salido volando pero Araphat lo atrapo con una excelente vuelta en el aire y con un gran pase se la dio a Eris, esta lanzo de nuevo el balón al aro de en medio, la Quaffle pasó sin ningún problema.

-¡ES NISHER! ¡NISHER! LA CAZADORA MAS JOVEN DESDE HACE CIENTO CINCUENTA AÑOS PARECE ESTAR DEMOSTRANDO NO SER UN SIMPLE NOMBRE

Eris voló de regreso a su lado del campo levantando las manos en señal de triunfo, Harry la observo con orgullo, el rugido triple de un león se escucho por todas las gradas perteneciente de Griffindor… entonces Harry lo vio, Volpus, Luna y Eliel estaban entre los Griffindor y algo alejado de ellos estaba Draco Malfoy con rostro malhumorado por estar en zona enemiga, sin embargo ahí estaba totalmente desterrado de todo que tuviera que ver con los Slitheryn, entonces Harry comprendió todo, no solo era Zabini sino todo Slitheryn y todo lo que tuviera conexión con Voldemort estaba rechazando a Malfoy... pero ¿Por qué?

-¡GOOOL! ¡GOL DE ARAPHAT TATHOR!-exclamo emocionado el comentarista saltando en su lugar-NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ, ES EL MEJOR PARTIDO QUE HE VISTO

Araphat regreso a su lado del campo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, sin embargo la celebración se corto demasiado rápido ya que los Slitheryn iban directamente al ataque, de una fuerte envestida uno de ellos empujo a Araphat tirándolo de su escoba, Ginny fue a salvarlo de la caída, Eris trato de quitarles el balón pero un fuerte golpe de Bludger en el hombro le obligo retirarse, el publico dio una exclamación de dolor. El cazador de Slitheryn aventó el balón, Ron la alejo de el con un fuerte golpe de la escoba pero otro de los cazadores la atrapo y la lanzó de nuevo, Ron volvió a detenerla, Henry evito que el primer cazador la atrapara pero el tercero la cacho y la lanzó de nuevo. Esta vez si entro.

-GOL DE SLITHERYN, DESPUES DE VARIOS INTENTOS EL EQUIPO DE SLITHERYN LOGRA ANOTAR UN GOL, TREINTE A DIEZ FAVOR GRIFFINDOR

Harry vio como Araphat, con ayuda de Ginny, regresaba a su escoba, le costaba admitirlo pero a pesar de todo Slitheryn estaba jugando limpiamente, de forma brusca pero no quitaba que por primera vez estuvieran siguiendo las reglas. Miro al cielo esperando ver algún destello dorado pero la Snitch seguía sin querer ser encontrada.

-¡OTRO GOL POR PARTE DE NISHER! ¡CUARENTA A DIEZ!

Harry bajo hasta casi llegar al suelo para buscar a la escurridiza pelota pero no parecía haber nada, alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como Eris y Araphat entraban a la zona de gol de Slitheryn, Flyli y Henry golpearon ambas Bludger al mismo tiempo hacía el guardián, Eris y Araphat hicieron pases entre ellos para evitar que los cazadores del equipo contrario les quitaran el balón, Eris le dio un pase a Ginny y esta logro meter un gol dejando así el partido cincuenta a diez.

-¿PERO QUE ES ESO? UN NUEVO ATAQUE DE SLITHERYN, GRIFFINDOR ESTA INDEFENSO Y… WEASLEY NO PUEDE CONTRA TANTOS… ¡GOL! ¡OTRO GOL DE SLITERYN!… ¡CINCUENTA A VEINTE!

Entonces Harry pudo ver la Snitch… estaba cerca de las gradas de los Hufflepuf, y era perseguida por Zabini.

Eris se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a los aros de los Slitheryn, llevaba la Quaffle bajo el brazo, y vio como Harry salía volando en dirección de Zabini, trato de concentrar la atención en su propias acciones, alzo el brazo para hacer otro lanzamiento pero uno de los Slitheryn le arrebato el balón, gruño molesta y giro para ir en persecución sin embargo una bludger lanzada por otro Slitheryn la obligo a retroceder. La pequeña niña vio como otro ataque en grupo de los Slitheryn ocasionaba otro gol a favor a ellos.

Ron de un fuerte movimiento de brazo le lanzo a Eris el balón, la pequeña salio hacia la otra portería seguida de Ginny. Las dos muchachas se acercaron mas y mas a las porterías sin embargo a mitad del camino uno de los golpeadores del otro equipo les lanzo una Bludger, Eris ya tenía contemplado eso y con una gran pirueta de campana la esquivo, sin embargo Ginny no pudo hacerlo, la Bludger pego contra su escoba partiéndola en dos, la pequeña niña volteo para ver como Ginny caía hacia el suelo pero antes de que siquiera pudiera regresar para rescatar a la pelirroja Araphat ya la había atrapado pagándole así el mismo favor que ella le había hecho.

-PARECE QUE YA HAY UNA BAJA POR PARTE DE GRIFFINDOR, WEASLEY PIERDE DE UN GOLPE LA ESCOBA, AHORA SOLO HAY DOS CAZADORES DE PARTE DE LOS LEONES, MAS VALE QUE POTTER TERMINE SU DISPUTA CON ZABINI DE UNA VEZ O PERDERA ESA LIGERA VENTAJA QUE TIENE

Eris se acerco más y mas a las porterías, esquivo a los cazadores de Slitheryn, de una vuelta esquivo otra bludger y por fin estuvo cerca del guardián, levanto el brazo sonriéndole de forma burlona _fácil_ pensó, y así fue por que pronto el balón estaba entrando en la portería de la izquierda.

La multitud dio otra exclamación de alegría.

-¿Oyes eso, Zabini?-grito Harry tratando de distraer al Slitheryn

Con ayuda de su saeta de fuego había podido alcanzarlo rápidamente pero al escucha que el comentarista decía lo de Ginny no había podido evitar mirar hacia el campo preocupado por la pelirroja, ese momento de distracción le había costado mucho al Griffindor. Zabini estaba más y mas cerca, no se había distraído por la pregunta de Harry.

-¡Eres igual a Malfoy, Zabini!-exclamo el mago en el momento en que anunciaban el marcador, setenta a treinta a favor de Griffindor-¡Eres igual de perdedor que el!

Eso basto para que Zabini titubeara al estirar el brazo, estuvo a menos de una milésima de segundo de atrapar la pelotita, el Ravenclaw anuncio una gran parada por parte de Ron, Harry y Zabini por fin estaban codo a codo persiguiendo a la pelotita. La Snitch bajo verticalmente hacia el suelo con gran rapidez, ambos muchachos le siguieron.

-ESTO ESTA A PUNTO DE ACABAR, POTER Y ZABINI SE DISPUTAN EL JUEGO

Harry dejo que su cuerpo se resbalara poco a poco de la escoba y estiro la mano, la Snitch se le resbalo de entre los dedos, trato de nuevo pero Zabini le golpeo el brazo y la Snitch volvió a escapar, Zabini alzo el vuelo, ya estaban a penas a unos centímetros del suelo, Harry apenas pudo enderezarse, incluso sintió como sus pies rozaban el césped del campo.

-¡ZABINI!-grito el anunciador

Zabini había estado apunto de atrapar la Snitch pero una oportuna Bludger lanzada por Flyli se lo impidió, Harry aprovecho y salio volando lo mas rápido posible hacía la pelotita, dejando atrás a Zabini se estiro lo mas posible y por fin sintió como su mano se cerraba alrededor de la metálica Snitch dorada.

-¡GRIFFINDOR GANA!-exclamo el comentarista-DOSCIENTOS CINCUENTA A CUARENTA… EL MEJOR PARTIDO QUE HE VISTO

Las escobas y jinetes no se hicieron esperar, y Harry pudo sentir como varios pares de brazos le asfixiaban tanto que se sorprendió que no cayera de la escoba. Sin dejar de abrazarse bajaron a suelo firme, Ginny les esperaba abajo junto a Hermione, las dos saltaban de alegría.

-¡Ganamos!-exclamo Ginny y se acerco a abrazar fuertemente a Harry, este sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago

-¡Estuviste increíble!-exclamo Flyli y levanto a Eris en un abrazo

Cuando Hermione se les acerco sonriente los miembros del equipo fueron a abrazarla, cayendo así al suelo. Rieron bastante por mucho tiempo.

-¡Deja a un lado ese libro!-exclamo Ron y le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla a Hermione-¡Toma, te la mereces!

-¡Pero no hice nada!-dijo tratando de hacerse oír entre todo el enorme ruido del festejo en la sala de Griffindor

-¡Entrenaste a estas cosas sin ningún talento para trasfórmanos en buenos jugadores!-dijo Henry-¡Eso ya es algo!

La sala común estaba de fiesta, estándares rojos con el león dorado cubrían todo el rededor; Eris, que tenían una bandera de Griffindor como capa, era cargada en hombros por Harry, Araphat y Ginny levantaban la capa como si fuera un velo de novia. Habían ganado a Slitheryn en un gran partido, y por si fuera poco doscientos cincuenta a cuarenta puntos, eso los dejaban como los favoritos a ganar el torneo de Quidditch, y todo era gracias a Eris ya que ella era la que había anotado más goles.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Ginny a Hermione, se llevo una cerveza fría a la frente para bajar un poco el calor-¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta prohibida?

-No lo se-dijo Hermione

-Será para seguir el festejo de aquí-dijo Ron sentándose a un lado de su hermana

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos en donde es-dijo Hermione

-Yo si se, Cho me dio la dirección de la fiesta cuando regresábamos para acá-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole a Hermione-¿Vamos?

-Esta bien-dijo la chica rindiéndose ante la insistencia de ambos Weasley

Hermione observo como Harry sujetaba a Eris de las manos y la hacia girar, la niña comenzó a reír entre divertida y mareada.

Después de dos horas mas Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a buscar el lugar en el que ya comenzaba a celebrarse la fiesta prohibida, se habían perdido a mitad del camino y después de varios minutos de vagar se encontraron con el profesor Pralad, era la primera vez que le veían a solas desde que habían descubierto el extraño don del profesor, este se comporto como siempre.

-¿Van a la fiesta prohibida?-pregunto sonriendo comprensivamente-están hiendo en dirección contraría, vamos, los acompañare

-¿Cómo es que sabe de la fiesta prohibida, profesor?-pregunto Ginny que parecía ser la única que no tenía razones de temer al profesor

-No muchos lo saben pero se los contare-Pralad bajo su tono de voz hasta hacerlo casi un susurro-otros compañeros y yo fuimos quienes la iniciamos, en ese entonces yo cursaba aquí el quinto año

Todos parecieron asombrados por la revelación de aquella información.

-Ya estamos cerca-dijo el profesor-se van todo derecho hasta llegar un aula que tiene dos estatuas de jabalís alados a un lado de la puerta, es ahí ¿Le pueden dar este disco a la señorita Flyli? Me lo pidió prestado, es por eso que iba hacía allá

Los cuatros amigos caminaron en dirección de la puerta, era una de las muchas aulas que no eran utilizadas, Hermione toco a la puerta sin dejar de ver las estatuas de cerdos alados que estaban una a cada lado de la puerta, esta se abrió sola para dejarlos pasar, al entrar los cuatro muchachos notaron que el aula estaba vacía y completamente a oscuras pero aun así pasaron, cuando cerraron la puerta tras de si el fuerte sonido de la música llego a sus oídos y la fiesta apareció frente a ellos, de pronto el aula se había agrandado varias veces su propio tamaño y muchos alumnos había aparecido bailando en medio del aula, en una de las esquinas había una mesa con varias bebidas, mientras que otra había un fonógrafo mágico que tocaba música fuertemente, los cuatro amigos miraron a todos los alumnos, unos llevaban la túnica del colegio, otros ropa Muggle, igual que ellos, y otros túnicas de diversos colores rotas en muchos lugares, todos bailaban, tomaban o trataban de hablar entre sí. Flyli apareció entre toda la gente.

-¡Por fin llegaron! Se tardaron mucho-les dijo la Griffindor, llevaba puesto aun el uniforme de Quidditch pero este estaba desgarrado en muchos lugares al igual que los otros alumnos-¿Les gustan las medidas de seguridad? El profesor Pralad nos ayudo a hacerla, simplemente la fiesta no aparece para quien no este invitado ¿No es ingenioso?

Ginny le entrego el disco y cuando Flyli lo puso en el fonógrafo este empezó a tocar una melodía Hindú que hizo bailar a todos. Cho también apareció, llevaba el mismo tipo de vestimenta que Flyli, la túnica desgarrada, y jalo a Harry de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

-No se bailar-dijo Harry

-Escucha-dijo Cho escuchando la siguiente canción-esta es lenta, solo pon tus manos en mi cintura

La melodía era suave, y fácil de bailar. Harry que nunca había pisado una pista de baile por decisión propia se sintió cómodo con la melodía. Al terminar la canción siguió una mas movida, un alumno mayor pidió bailar con Cho, esta después de mirar a Harry acepto y el muchacho pudo volver con sus amigos pero solo estaba Ginny hablando con Henry; Ron y Hermione bailaban juntos.

-Bailas bien-dijo Ginny

-Solo por que fue lenta, no puedo con estas movidas-dijo Harry

Vio como terminar de bailar Cho con el otro muchacho y esta comenzaba a buscarle, Harry estaba en un lugar un tanto oculto y por eso Cho no logro verle, Ron y Hermione bailaban sonrientes… por una extraña razón envidio enormemente al pelirrojo, sintió deseos de poder moverse así.

-No sabía que Ron supiera bailar-comento Harry

-Yo le enseñe-respondió la pelirroja-después de lo que paso en el baile del torneo de los tres mago me rogó para que le enseñara a bailar, les costo hacer la limpieza de mi cuarto durante toda las vacaciones... pero aun así lo hizo

La música termino y Ron y Hermione regresaron sudando y riendo pero cuando empezó la siguiente melodía los dos regresaron a la pista de baile. Harry miro a sus dos amigos y una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, era el deseo, quería bailar también... pero no con cualquier mujer, sentía la enorme necesidad de bailar con la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, tenía curiosidad de verla moverse al ritmo de esa música Hindú, de poder posar sus mano alrededor de su cintura tal y como lo había hecho con Cho.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto el joven mago

Ginny sonrió alagada.

-Señor Potter, no me diga que sabe bailar

-No… enséñame tú

-¿No preferirías una un poco mas lenta?-pregunto

-Cualquiera estaría bien si me enseñas tú-respondió el chico

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, vio a sus dos amigos y tomando de la mano al chico lo llevo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner tu mano en mi cintura-Ginny le tomo la mano y la puso en su cintura-yo pongo la mía en tu hombro y con las otras las entrelazamos… ahora escucha la música... Sigue el ritmo

Cuando iban a comenzar a bailar los dos sintieron un leve jalón en su ropa, al voltear vieron que era Eris la que los había llamado, les veía como si estuviera dudando de hacer algo.

¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-pregunto Ginny agachándose un poco-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Flyli nos invito a Henry y a mi-contesto-¿Podríamos hablar un momento, Harry?

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, Eris y el muchacho se alejaron hasta la puerta pero no salieron, Hermione y Ron dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a la pelirroja para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí Eris?-pregunto Ron-se supone que no puede estar aquí, solo los de quinto en adelante pueden venir

-Flyli la invito a ella y a Henry-respondió la pelirroja viendo como hablaban en voz baja Harry y Eris-supongo que solo por eso pudo entrar aquí

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Harry

La niña le escruto, parecía un poco nerviosa.

-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí… antes del juego-dijo la niña

-¿Por eso viniste?-pregunto extrañado Harry-podrías haber esperado hasta mañana

-¿Te interrumpo entonces?

-Claro que no-respondió el muchacho-solo que se me hace extraño que vinieras hasta acá solo para eso

-También quería decirte algo-dijo de forma tímida

-¿Qué es?

La niña le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara, Harry se agacho un poco para estar a su altura, la pequeña le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-Me gustas-dijo en susurro apenas audible y totalmente roja salio corriendo del salón

Harry se incorporó mirando confundido por donde Eris había desaparecido y sintiendo como si un enorme cubo de hielo hubiera aparecido en su estomago, se llevo una mano en donde Eris había posado sus labios, regreso con sus amigos, estos tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos, parecían incluso mas sorprendido que el mismo Harry.

-¿Eso paso en realidad o es que ya estoy ebrio por tanta cerveza de mantequilla?-pregunto Ron saliendo de su estupor

-Pues…pues… creo que… sentí eso... yo diría que fue real-murmuro Harry sin saber que decir-a menos que alguien haya echado la maldición de ilusiones

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, Harry parecía confundido, los demás le miraron esperando una reacción.

-¿Saben que?-pregunto Harry un poco decaído-no quiero arruinarles la fiesta pero… creo que me regreso a la sala común

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy de humor para esto

Harry dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta camino a la salida. Los tres amigos se miraron entre si.

-Vamos con el-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, Ginny iba a decir lo mismo pero en ese momento Henry apareció y con un ademán de la mano la invito a bailar-adelante-dijo Hermione-nosotros te contamos mañana

Sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja los dos amigos salieron en busca de Harry. Lo encontraron no muy lejos del salón en el que había estado, caminaba en dirección de la sala común con paso lento.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-dijo Harry sin entender lo que pasaba

Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos.

-Creo que… hem… le gustas, Harry-dijo Hermione despacio

-Ya lo se-dijo mas fuerte, deteniéndose y viéndoles como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia-ella misma me lo dijo, lo que no se es por que paso eso

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio y después volvió a hablar Hermione.

-Creo que yo se por que-dijo Hermione

-Pues dinos-dijo Ron-no nos dejes en suspenso

Hermione dio un resoplido de enojo.

-Es obvio-dijo

-Gracias por demostrar de nuevo nuestra ignorancia-dijo Ron enojado-ahora por favor explícanos

-Bueno, pues por lo que he oído Eris es muy famosa…

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado-dijo Ron sarcásticamente

-… pero no se sabe mucho de su familia, lo que me dice que Eris no tiene mucho contacto con muchas personas, los Nisher están muy aislados, ignoro el por que no quieran que la gente sepa mucho de ellos-Ron y Harry se miraron con un poco de culpa-supongo que nosotros somos las primeras personas que ve que no sean de su familia

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto Harry

-¡Que tu eres la primera persona que ve que no sea su padre y que es como el!-exclamo Hermione exasperada-normalmente las mujeres cuando nos enamoramos de alguien es por que ese alguien se parece mucho a una persona muy cercana a nosotras, en tu caso tú le recuerdas a su hermano y padre, es algo común en la preadolescencia

-Ahora sonaste como si fueras una de esos… pisicolocos-dijo Ron

-Es psicólogos, Ron-corrigió Hermione-pero es cierto, Eris solo tuvo contacto con su hermano y padre por muchos años y cuando entro aquí tu fuiste la primera persona que le hablo por lo que era y no por su nombre, le diste su primera oportunidad arriesgando tu posición y la apoyaste en todo momento, sin contar que te llevaste de maravilla con su padre… fuiste el primer hombre que conoció hecho y derecho… acéptalo, eres su primer amor

-¿Amor?-pregunto Harry nervioso

-Tranquilo, esas cosas pasan-le sonrió Hermione-antes de que te des cuenta Eris te habrá olvidado y admirara a algún otro jugador de Quidditch o al profesor Pralad como cualquier niña de su edad

-Por suerte son cosas pasajeras-dijo Ron-¿Te imaginas si hubieras seguido gustando de Lockhart?

Hermione le fulmino con la mirada

Eris estaba cerca de las mazmorras, se encontraba sentada en las oscuras escaleras. Pego su pequeño cuerpo a la fría pared. Se sentía una completa estúpida. No sabía por que había decidido decirle a Harry lo que le pasaba. Estaba conciente de que siempre le había parecido alguien muy bueno, poco a poco le había comenzado a gustar pero esa mañana había cambiado por completo su forma de verle, la forma en que le había ayudado a vencer su miedo la había conquistado. Unos cuantos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver el origen del ruido vio que Luna estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, pequeña-le saludo la Ravenclaw, llevaba una mochila en sus espaldas-¿Qué haces por acá?

-Pensando-dijo de forma amarga la niña

-¿Lo que paso en la fiesta?-pregunto, la niña se puso colorada al escuchar que Luna se había percatado de lo que había pasado-Tranquila, solo yo me di cuenta

-No se por que lo hice-dijo Eris ocultando su cara entre las manos

Luna se sentó junto a ella.

-No te arrepientas de lo que hiciste-dijo Luna-¿Sabes? Tengo una amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, a ella también le gusta Harry, esta enamoradísima de el desde que entro al colegio, ahora no admite que le sigue gustando y aunque ahora es capaz de hablar con el y a pesar de que son muy unidos no tiene mas oportunidades de estar con el que cuando entro aquí, tu en cambio ya diste un avance ¿Sabes cual es?-la niña negó con la cabeza-haberte atrevido a hacer algo que ella no… tu demostraste que estas dispuesta a luchar por tu amor… en estos momentos tu ya diste el primer paso que ella no se atrevió a dar… Harry sabe de ti

Eris medito las palabras de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Lo que me quieres decir es que si no dejo a un lado mis deseos y lucho por ellos podría ser que se cumplan?-pregunto la niña-¿Podría ser que mi deseo se cumpla si lucho por el?

-¿Eso dije? ¡Que lindo! Nunca se me habría ocurrido que pudiera decir eso-dijo Luna, Eris rió por lo despistada que era la chica-así me gusta… iba a ir a dejarle al profesor Alucard un poco de comida-dio unas palmaditas a la mochila que llevaba- ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro-respondió Eris y ambas se pararon y bajaron las escaleras más animadas-Luna ¿Quién es el profesor Alucard?

-El mejor profesor de todo Hogwarts, te encantara conocerle

-¿Quieres bailar otra?-pregunto Henry

-Estoy cansada-dijo Ginny-¿Te molesta si descanso un poco?

-Claro que no-dijo Henry y fue a bailar con Flyli

Ginny regreso al lugar en el que había estado hablando con Harry, soltó un suspiro confundida… se sentía extraña por lo que había visto. Su estomago parecía tener miles de gusanos moviéndose frenéticamente, una parte de si, en su mente, había comenzado a gritar cosas incoherentes y con un bufido de fastidio salio del aula en la que estaba la fiesta prohibida.

La pelirroja camino de regreso, su mente comenzaba a decirle cosas sin sentido que no quería escuchar hasta que de pronto ella misma se pregunto algo y una pequeña vocecilla le respondió.

-¿Por qué me siento así?-se pregunto

_-Es obvio ¿No?-_le contesto la voz

-No estoy celosa-se dijo a si misma

-_claro que no, lo que tienes es envidia_

-¿Por qué habría de tener envidia?

-_Por que ella si fue valiente-_dijo la vocecilla_-aunque te parezca imposible esa niña se atrevió a hacer algo que tu deseas hacer desde que viste a Potter por primera vez ¿Recuerdas aquella mañana en la madriguera? Deseaste que te poseyera desde ese momento… sabes muy bien que esa niña tienes mas posibilidades de tenerlo que tu_

-Cállate-gruño Ginny

-_Puedes fingir que no te importa-_dijo burlonamente la voz_-pero sabes que es cierto_

Camino mas a prisa pero de pronto unos murmullos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Ginny se detuvo y regreso unos cuantos pasos, la pelirroja miro con cuidado el interior del salón en el que se escuchaban los murmullos, estaban Eliel y su hermano hablando en voz baja, Draco Malfoy sostenía en su mano un pedazo de pergamino arrugado.

-Vamos-dijo Eliel-me invitaron a mí, quiero que vengas conmigo

-No puedo-respondió su hermano mayor-ve tu

-¡No iré sin ti!-exclamo Eliel-¡Siempre estas solo! ¿Dónde están los amigos de quienes siempre me contabas?

Malfoy se quedo callado contemplando a su hermano.

-No soy admitido en ese lugar-contesto fríamente

-¿Por qué? Estarán Eris, Volpus, Luna-dijo Eliel-va a estar Harry Potter, Harry Potter es mi amigo… estoy seguro que el querrá también ser tu amigo

-¡No soy admitido ahí, Eliel!-exclamo furioso Malfoy-tu puedes ir pero yo no, a mi me odian

-Pero… tu eres… tu eres bueno-dijo en un susurro con una expresión desolado-nadie te podría odiar… tu eres bueno… ven, vamos a la fiesta ¿Por qué te odiarían?

-Por que soy un Slitheryn-dijo Malfoy-ve tú, a ti te quieren… toma la carta de mama-le entrego un pergamino enrollado

-No voy a ir sin ti-dijo Eliel y tomo el pergamino-me voy a la cama

Eliel camino a la puerta, Ginny se escondió detrás de una armadura para que no le viera. Después de que Eliel hubiera desaparecido en la oscuridad de los pasillos Ginny escucho el fuerte ruido de alguien que comienza a patear y golpear las bancas. La pelirroja se acerco de nuevo a la puerta del salón y vio a Malfoy sentado en una mesa con la cara gacha. Entro al salón.

-No te odiamos por ser un Slitheryn-sin saber por que, Ginny le hablo a Malfoy, este se levanto rápidamente y le dio la espalda-te odiamos por que eres un idiota, un idiota que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entramos al colegio

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Lárgate-dijo Malfoy

-Tu hermano es encantador-dijo Ginny-deberías aprender algo de el

-Metete en tu propios asuntos-gruño Malfoy volteándose, su expresión de cinismo y maldad habían desaparecido, ahora lucía como alguien que había estado sufriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, parecía alguien que había perdido todo su mundo-no te me vuelvas a acercar, Weasley ¡No te vuelvas a acercar!-saco su varita y apunto a Ginny con ella mostrando una expresión de dolor y odio

La pelirroja vio la varita pero no le puso ninguna atención.

-No creo que me vayas a hacer nada, Malfoy-dijo Ginny

Malfoy, bajo la varita con la expresión de alguien que esta sufriendo enormemente, y salio rápidamente del salón. Ginny dio un suspiro y se volteo para salir pero de pronto noto que había un pedazo de pergamino arrugado tirado en el suelo, se acerco y tras levantarlo noto que era una carta. Lo leyó con mucha curiosidad.

-Malfoy-susurro la chica cuando termino de leerlo

Miro hacía la puerta por donde habían salido ambos malfoy, su cara tenia una expresión de preocupación, aunque esta era mas por Eliel que por su hermano mayor.


	20. Trato hecho

CAPITULO XX.- TRATO HECHO

El intercambio de los maleficios prosiguió en la sala de los menesteres. La sala lucía mas grande ahora que las filas del ED se habían engrosado bastante, un silbato resonó sobre el demás ruido y al instante los muchachos se detuvieron. Todos los presentes miraron al muchacho que estaba frente a ellos, en especial una pequeña niña con el cabello rubio sujeto en una trenza, sus ojitos azules miraron al Griffindor con una especial atención.

-Lo han hecho todos muy bien-dijo Harry frente a las gruesas filas de muchachos de varias edades

Desde el primer partido de Quidditch, hacía ya semana y media, habían ocurrido muchos cambios; desde que los alumnos de Hogwarts se enteraron que todo el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor estaba en el ED muchos pidieron entrar en él, ahora las filas de aquel grupo habían crecido demasiado. La pequeña niña sonrió satisfecha, después de todo ella también debía de estar incluida en ese "todos", se había esmerado mucho en todas las sesiones del ED y ahora por esa razón podía permanecer en el grupo de intermedios sin que nadie se lo renegara; como consecuencia del hecho de que el ED creciera tanto se hicieron tres grupos: novatos, intermedios y los avanzados.

-Es todo por hoy, se les avisara por medio de las monedas cuando será la siguiente sesión-hubo un murmullo creciente entre todos los alumnos y poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando-Eris-llamo el muchacho-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

La niña le miro de forma interrogativa y después se despidió de Volpus y Eliel agitando la mano, ellos solo se limitaron a hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y salieron del aula, en el tiempo que había pasado Eris había demostrado ser bastante diestra con la varita y había alcanzado el nivel intermedio sin problemas mientras que ellos eran aun novatos que tenían todavía un poco de problemas con el _Expelliarmo_, entre ellos tres no existía amistad mientras que estaban en el cuartel del ED, eran rivales que ansiaban superarse entre ellos. Eris y Harry se vieron el uno al otro, como si quisieran adivinar lo que pensaba el otro tan solo viéndose las caras, hasta que finalmente la sala de los menesteres se vació por completo y finalmente el muchacho hablo.

-¿Quieres sentarte un momento?-pregunto Harry a la pequeña Eris

La sala del ED se fue reduciendo de tamaño poco a poco hasta que tuvo el tamaño que solía tener antes de que entraran tantas personas en el grupo, una mesa y un par de sillas aparecieron en el centro de la sala, Eris y Harry tomaron asiento, el muchacho tomo aire preparando el discurso que Ginny le había ayudado a hacer. Los dos se miraron. Eris le sonrió animándole a que hablara.

Desde lo sucedido en la fiesta prohibida la pequeña rubia había estado evitándole, esto no solo le incomodaba al muchacho si no que lo hacía sentir miserable por no poder estar con su pequeña hermanita como solía hacerlo antes, extrañaba mucho su presencia y la forma en que entraba todas las mañanas a su habitación para escogerle la ropa que se pondría. Finalmente el muchacho recurrió a la pelirroja y después de que esta le ayudara a considerar las palabras que debía usar al estar frente a la niña se decidió a hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Eris sonriendo, sin embargo se le notaba que también estaba bastante nerviosa por la presencia del muchacho-es... es sobre... ¿Es por lo que paso en la fiesta prohibida?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, de pronto se le había olvidado todo el discurso que había preparado.

-No ha cambiado nada conmigo-dijo Harry seriamente. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando se percato que parecían haber desaparecido de su mente las cosas que había preparado para decirle-se lo que te pasa pero para mi tu sigues siendo mi...

-¿Hermanita?-pregunto Eris de forma comprensiva, al muchacho le pareció que se estaba comportando demasiado madura, Harry asintió-ya sabía que dirías eso... es que... no se... después de como fue el partido me sentí motivada para hacer algo... decirte lo que sentía era lo único en que pensaba... sabía que esa sería tu respuesta... pero no me importo

-Entonces solo somos amigos... hermanos ¿No?-la niña asintió sonriendo

Sin embargo la sonrisa de la niña desapareció de pronto.

-Pero...-el rostro de la niña ahora mostraba una expresión de tristeza-quería decirte algo

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Harry

Eris no dijo nada, sin embargo no fue necesario para que el muchacho supiera lo que pasaba, se trataba sobre su secreto, un secreto que compartían los dos, era cierto que Ron también lo sabía pero ese era un tema que extrañamente solo parecía concernirles a Eris y a Harry. Era su secreto.

-Es sobre mi hermano-dijo la niña-tu lo sabes ¿No?

-Si-acepto Harry-se todo sobre Evenicer

La niña bajo la mirada a la mesa, de pronto un silencio apareció entre ambos, un silencio que Harry respeto, no se atrevió a romperlo hasta que Eris decidiera hacer algo, irse o hablar del tema. El joven mago sentía un enorme cariño por la niña y no quería lastimarla al hablar de algo que le doliera tanto.

-Quería mucho a Evi-la niña hablo sin levantar la vista-el siempre me cuido... lo extrañaba mucho cuando salía a entrenar y por eso me enojaba mucho con el, pero nunca me perdía sus juegos... el era el que estuvo mas conmigo por que papa no nos dejaba salir de casa

-Lo querías mucho-dijo Harry y la pequeña asintió-siento que tuvieras que recordarle ¿Como te diste cuenta que sabía de eso?

-Siempre lo recuerdo, no es tu culpa... cuando me hablaste de el en el partido me di cuenta que lo sabías

Harry se levanto y fue a darle un tierno abrazo a la pequeña niña, esta se dejo abrazar por el muchacho y finalmente después de un rato se separaron.

-Esto es algo que solo sabemos los dos-dijo Harry-es nuestro secreto ¿Si?

-Está bien-dijo Eris y le sonrió a pesar de que unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojitos-somos hermanos entonces ¿No?

Harry asintió y se levanto, le ofreció una mano que la pequeña niña tomo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano, sin embargo después de que el muchacho abrió la puerta la pequeña se detuvo, cuando el joven mago le vio confundido esta le miro seriamente.

-Pero conmigo tampoco a cambiado nada, Harry-dijo Eris y de pronto le mostró una enigmática sonrisa y salio

Afuera de la sala de los menesteres estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny hablando, los tres se callaron cuando se percataron de la presencia de ambos muchachos, Eris y Harry sintieron la misma sensación de molestia al notar como es que los Griffindor parecían haber estado hablando de ellos.

-Los estábamos esperando-dijo Hermione para disimular un poco lo apenada que estaba por haber sido sorprendidos -¿Nos vamos a la sala común?

-¿Que te parecen unas carreras, Eris?-pregunto Ron de pronto

-¡Si!-exclamo la pequeña niña

Eris y Ron echaron a correr hacia la sala común dejando atrás a Harry y a las dos chicas, el muchacho sospecho que ya habían planeado todo eso para poder hablar con el de lo sucedido en el interior de la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Que tal te fue?-preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono sonriéndole con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-¿Lo planearon todo?-pregunto el muchacho malencarado

-No sabemos de que hablas... ¿Como te fue?-pregunto Hermione

-No se por que en este momento me recuerdan a Lavender y Parvati-comento Harry un poco molesto-No estoy muy seguro-respondió tratando de hacer caso omiso al comportamiento de las dos chicas- parece que quedamos bien pero me dijo al final algo que me confundió un poco

-¿Que te dijo?-pregunto Ginny

-Que en ella no había cambiado nada-contesto y comenzó a contarles lo que había sucedido en la plática-¿Que creen que quiso decir?

-No estoy segura-dijo Ginny

-Tal vez que le sigues gustando sin importar tu respuesta-dijo Hermione

Harry dio un suspiro de resignación y un poco decepcionado camino junto a sus dos amigas a la sala común. Al estar a punto de llegar Ginny alego haber olvidado algo en la sala de los menesteres y después de pedirle, o mas bien de obligar, al muchacho a que la acompañara regresaron corriendo a la sala. Hermione observo confundida como ambos muchachos se perdían en la oscuridad de los pasillos, algo se tramaba la pelirroja pero no sabía que era, durante toda la semana había notado que la chica buscaba un momento para estar a solas con Harry pero siempre la habían interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de hablar, no tenía ni idea de lo que era pero esperaba que no fueran a meterse ambos en problemas.

Hermione entro a la sala común y se encontró con Ron, el muchacho estaba recostado en un sofá con una expresión cansada, el pelirrojo miro a Hermione que le sonreía traviezamente.

-No digas nada-gruño molesto el pelirrojo

-No me digas nada-dijo Hermione sin quitar su sonrisa-la vitalidad de Eris te dejo exhausto-el chico soltó un gruñido y la chica se rió al haber acertado-te comportas como un anciano amargado

-No molestes-dijo y se acomodo en el sillón para ocultar la cara de la vista de Hermione

La Griffindor se acerco a Ron y se sentó junto a el, le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente y saco una pequeña libreta de unos de sus bolsillos, comenzó a leer sin prestarle mas atención a su amigo.

-¿Que estudias?-pregunto Ron sacando la cara para ver el delicado perfil del rostro de la fémina que tenía frente a el, se sintió empalagado por la visión que tenía

-Solo un poco de información de criaturas oscuras-contesto Hermione

El crepitar del fuego inundo todo el ser de Ron, por un momento se sintió hipnotizado por la delicada figura de Hermione, el ligero fuego alumbraba parcialmente el rostro de Hermione, sin embargo Ron no lo hubiera preferido de otra manera, en ese momento podía apreciar mejor la belleza de... su amiga.

-¿Por que no lees en voz alta?-pregunto Ron

-¿Te interesaría escucharme?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole agradablemente sorprendida

-Si-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros aparentando que no tenía importancia-¿Por que no?

Hermione regreso su atención a la pequeña libretita y empezó a leer su contenido en voz alta; Ron observo a su amiga, le gustaba ver a Hermione tan concentrada, se veía muy linda, y leía bien, y tenía buena entonación, y su voz era muy melodiosa. Poco a poco el pelirrojo se quedo dormido y soñó con un mundo en el que solo estaba la voz de la Griffindor

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Harry mientras que veía como Ginny escudriñaba el extraño cuarto en el que se había convertido la sala de los menesteres

La pelirroja le había pedido hablar en privado cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Hermione no los escuchara, el joven mago al notar la seriedad de la chica la llevo a la sala de los menesteres e hizo aparecer la sala en la que había estado con sus otros dos amigos cuando discutieron acerca de la naturaleza del profesor Pralad. La pelirroja miraba con asombro el extraño cuarto, cuando noto la mirada de Harry se avergonzó por haberse dejado llevar por la sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta nerviosa por el tema del que le iba a hablar.

-Es un tema muy delicado-dijo la pelirroja

-Entonces es mejor que me lo digas de una vez-dijo el muchacho algo confundido

-Te lo he estado tratando de decir desde hace tiempo... pero no había encontrado la forma-Ginny tomo un poco de aire-es sobre Malfoy

-¿Que le sucede?

-Creo que algo muy malo-dijo la muchacha-creo que esta en problemas

-¿Y por que abría de importarnos?

Ginny le miro en silencio por un gran rato, no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta de su amigo, a decir verdad había llegado a guardar la esperanza que tan solo lo que había dicho fuera necesario para que Harry se hubiera interesado por el tema. Sin mas opción decidió explicarle al muchacho el por que le decía eso.

-Creí que tal vez te interesaría saberlo-la cara de confusión del muchacho exaspero a la chica-¿Por que no entiendes?

-¿Que habría de entender?

-¡Malfoy esta en problemas! ¡Necesita ayuda!

Por un momento la expresión del muchacho fue la de una gran confusión pero después le mostró una que parecía la de estar viendo algo muy divertido.

-¿Bromeas?

-Pero... tu lo ayudaste-dijo Ginny con incredulidad y sorpresa-creí que tal vez lo ayudarías de nuevo

-¿Quieres que lo ayude?-dijo Harry comenzando a tomar en serio lo que decía su amiga

-¡Claro! tu nunca has dejado a alguien necesitado... no empieces ahora

-El nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todos desde que llegamos aquí ¿Y aun así quieres ayudarlo?

-¡Esta solo!-grito Ginny y saco un pergamino enrollado de la bolsa de su túnica y, acercándose unos pasos al muchacho, se la entrego de mala manera

El muchacho tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo para leerla, no sin antes darle un ligero vistazo a la cara molesta de su amiga.

_Mí querido hijo:_

_Lamento lo corta de mi carta pero he tenido problemas para encontrar un escondite seguro, logre escaparme del pequeño Klington a tiempo pero me temo que deje muchas pistas de los lugares en los que me había estado ocultando. Severus me ha puesto al tanto de lo que has pasado en el colegio. Me ha hecho una oferta muy buena y la tomare así que por un tiempo no podré escribirte. Tu padre sigue en mi búsqueda, hemos tenido uno que otro encuentro pero aun nada de que preocuparse. Me gustaría poder decirte que pronto mejoraran las cosas pero estoy segura que en realidad irán empeorando, cada vez hay menos lugares seguros para mí. Es precisamente por eso que quiero que permanezcan en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, afuera no es seguro para ustedes._

_Espero que sigas mis consejos, hijo mío._

_Con todo mi corazón. Tu madre._

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino, a pesar de que la escritura de Narcisa Malfoy trataba de demostrar tranquilidad no pudo dejar de notar que había cierto tipo de desesperación plasmada en las letras, no podía contradecir en eso a Ginny, Malfoy estaba en problemas. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar que había nombrado a _pequeño Klington_ era el lugar que había sido atacado, el lugar que habían mencionado los "amigos" de Hermione en la carta y que había aparecido en el _The Prophet_ al día siguiente, estaba seguro que entonces los dos adultos Malfoy tenían mucho que ver con aquella matanza.

-Antes de que digas algo, Harry, quiero que tomes algo en cuenta-Ginny le miro con seriedad antes de volver a pronunciar palabra-Si es que logras ayudarlo él quedaría en deuda contigo... podría ayudarnos ¿Te imaginas que tuviéramos de aliado a Malfoy?

Harry guardo silencio sin apartar de vista a Ginny y analizando sus palabras, por un momento en su imaginación comenzó a formarse la idea de construir su propio ejercito, aun seguía queriendo pelear cara a cara contra Voldemort, y para poder hacerlo necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda; el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en Dumbledore, el tenía de aliado a Severus Snape, el espía. Snape no era alguien en el que se pudiera confiar abiertamente pero Dumbledore confiaba en el, en ese momento se comparo con el director de colegio, formando su propio ejercito y teniendo un espía propio, Malfoy. Tenía que admitir que si pudiera hacer que Malfoy le ayudara seria un gran proceso en su avance en contra de Voldemort, tener a alguien que pudiera darle información acerca de su enemigo.

-Digamos que en un momento de estupidez extrema decido acerté caso y le ofrezco ayuda por un poco de protección-dijo Harry lentamente analizando sus propias palabras para asegurarse que ninguna de ellas pudiera ofender a su amiga-y que por alguna extraña razón Malfoy acepta ¿Como estaría seguro que el no me traicionaría? Sin importa lo que haya hecho para que le pase lo que le este pasando estoy seguro que si me llegara a entregar a Voldemort todos los Death Eathers lo recibirían como a un héroe

-Por que le ofreceremos algo más importante que su protección-respondió la pelirroja

-¿Y que puede ser eso?

-Podemos proteger a su hermano

_Su hermano._

Una parte de su mente pareció reaccionar con esa palabra, era innegable el hecho de que Malfoy parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por que su hermano estuviera a salvo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. El pequeño Eliel debía de ser la única persona que pudiera importarle a Malfoy, tal vez si le ofrecía protección para su hermano si aceptaría volverse su aliado.

-Ginny-Harry se acerco a la pelirroja y le puso una mano sobre su hombro-eres una de las personas en las que mas confió, si tu estas segura que esto podría resultar entonces lo intentare... ¿Estas segura de esto?

Ginny asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y una expresión de leve temor.

-Entonces lo intentare

-Potter, en diez minutos cierra la biblioteca-dijo Madame Pince

Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del viejo y gordo libro que estaba leyendo. Había estado toda la tarde esperando encontrarse con Malfoy para poder hablar con el, sí se lo había encontrado pero no había podido acercarse a el sin sentir un rencor dentro de el, si es que iba a hablar con el para pedirle que fuera su aliado no podía tener resentimientos en contra suya. Sin mas opción dejo ir esa oportunidad y, sintiendo una enorme resignación, se sentó a leer el libro mas cercano a el, era un libro de marcas personalizadas para proyectos de comercialización, estuvo ojeando bastante tiempo el libro hasta que de pronto encontró algo que le llamo la atención de inmediato, una marca que ya había visto hacía un tiempo, eran dos gotas entre cruzadas entre si, en ese libro estaba hechas de color rojo, leyó el nombre de el autor del dibujo con una emoción incontenible. El autor era una persona llamada _el príncipe mestizo_.

Se paso el resto del día revisando enormes anuarios con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que le indicara quien podría ser ese tal _príncipe mestizo_ pero no encontró nada. Mas tarde, diez minutos después de que madame Pince le hubiera recordado la hora tuvo que salir derrotado por no haber hallado nada que le diera una pista de quien era el genio detrás del libro.

Regreso a su habitación con la intención de poder descubrir alguna otra pista que hubiera pasado por alto; al descubrir al autor del sello, al _príncipe mestizo_, descubrió que tal vez el autor de esa muestra de genialidad no había estado hacía casi cincuenta años en el colegio, esa era la edad del libro pero según el registro del libro de las marcas el _príncipe mestizo_ había añadido su firma hacia no mas de treinta años.

Escondido en su cama el muchacho revisó de nuevo los encantamientos que estaban anotados en las hojas del libro de pociones, aun no había intentado hacer ninguno sin embargo su nuevo descubrimiento lo hizo sentirse eufórico, observo uno de los hechizos y sin pensarlo mucho saco su varita y sin apuntar a un lugar en especial lanzó el encantamiento; afuera de la cama del muchacho se escucho un fuerte grito, cuando el joven mago se hubo asomado vio con sorpresa que Dean Thomas estaba tirado en el suelo tratando inútilmente de pararse mientras que las uñas de sus pies crecían sin control, estas ya habían roto las puntas de sus zapatos.

Momentos después entraron al cuarto Ron y Seamus, los dos chicos ayudaron a la victima del maleficio. La risa de Harry ante la desgracia del muchacho hizo que Ron, por primera vez en su vida, se percatara de que algo no andaba muy bien. Cuando todos hubieron salido de la habitación Ron encaro a su amigo, aunque no de la forma que tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Donde aprendiste eso?-pregunto Ron divertido-nunca había visto algo así

En un pequeño intento de mantener en secreto su libro de pociones sus ojos se desviaron hacia su cama, eso basto para que Ron dejara de verle y le prestara atención a la cama del muchacho, se acerco al libro y entrecerrando los ojos examino la pequeña escritura del _príncipe mestizo._

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Ron paso las hojas rápidamente y después de ver algo interesante saco su varita y apunto a Harry-_Muffliato_-lanzó el encantamiento

Al instante Harry comenzó a escuchar un zumbido extraño en sus oídos, vio como Ron decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, Ron pareció entender lo que pasaba por que segundos después volvió a leer el libro y volvió a lanzarle otro encantamiento al joven mago. El zumbido desapareció súbitamente.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-pregunto Ron asombrado

-Lo encontré-dijo Harry recuperando el libro de las manos de Ron

-Así que es así como has podido sacar tan buenas calificaciones en pociones-dedujo Ron-ese libro si que es asombroso

-Escucha... tienes que prometerme que no le vas a decir de esto a nadie

-¿Para que te lo quiten? ni loco-sonrió Ron-ese libro podría ser la clave para que pases pociones y puedas volverte Auror

-De esa forma pareciera que estoy haciendo trampa-comento Harry mientras que guardaba su libro en su baúl

-Solo estas siguiendo otras instrucciones... no es trampa ¿Quien mas lo sabe?

-Nadie más que tú y yo-respondió Harry

-¿Has probado algún otro encantamiento de ese libro?

-No... No los había visto en algún otro lugar, pensé que podrían ser peligrosos

-Sabemos que uno de esos hace crecer las uñas de los pies... ¿Que hace ese _Muffliato?_

Harry sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Hay que probarlo-salio de la habitación seguido por Ron, bajaron a la sala común y se sentaron en la mesa más lejana y solitaria de la sala-¿A quien quieres que se lo lance?

Ron escruto toda la sala común y finalmente se decidió por una persona sentada en un sofá no muy lejos de ellos.

-A Dean-dijo Ron

-Ya le eche el maleficio de las uñas, mejor elije a otro

-A el-insistió con una sonrisa muy poco tranquilizadora

-¿Por que a el?-pregunto Harry un poco desconfiando

-Nada mas-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros-ese se trae algo con mi hermana

-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry, de pronto había sentido una sensación extraña en el estomago, como si hubiera despertado algo dentro de si-¿Como sabes eso?

-¿No has visto como la mira?-dijo Ron sin dejar de ver a su victima, este estaba sentado en un sofá, se había quitado los zapatos y ahora los examinaba cuidadosamente para tratar de arreglarlos

-_Muffliato-_susurro Harry entonces y ya sin sentir nada de culpa

Ambos amigos esperaron a ver si había una seña del efecto del encantamiento, después de unos segundos Lavender se acerco a Dean a preguntarle algo, el muchacho ni siquiera dio señas de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, la chica volvió a hablarle pero sin ningún éxito, Ron se destornillo de la risa cuando Lavender comenzó a golpear a Dean totalmente enojada e indignada.

-¿Te dejara sordo ese encantamiento?-pregunto Ron mientras se dirigían al comedor minutos después de haber hecho su travesura

-Creo que nada mas te deja zumbando los oídos-contesto Harry recordando la extraña sensación que le había causado

Los dos muchachos siguieron intercambiando comentarios acerca de aquel extraño libro, Ron parecía intrigado por el ingenio de la persona que había sido propietario del libro, sin duda esas nuevas formas de hacer pociones y la forma de inventar hechizos demostraban lo bueno que era; Harry por otro lado se sentía desahogado por, por fin, compartir aquel secreto que en ese momento habitaba en su baúl, ni el hambre que tenían era el suficiente aliciente para los dos Griffindor para dejar de hablar acerca del extraño libro de pociones.

-Pero debes de prometerme que nunca dirás nada, Ron-dijo Harry con voz seria-y menos a Hermione, estoy seguro que no entendería

-¿Por que no?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, Harry ¿Por que no entendería?-se escucho una voz femenina desde un pasillo oscuro cerca de ellos

Los dos Griffindor dieron un leve salto de susto cuando la voz los sorprendió, estaban en un pasillo, o más bien un atajo descubierto gracias al mapa del merodeador, y ahora Hermione había salido a su encuentro de detrás de un tapiz el cual era otro pasillo secreto. La chica les veía con el rostro severo y una expresión de enojo que asemejaba mucho a la de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto molesta Hermione al no recibir respuesta-¿Que tiene de especial ese libro que no me pueden hablar de el?

-Nada-respondió Ron un tanto espantado

-¿Me van a decir?

-Ni torturándonos con la maldición _cruciatus_ te lo diríamos-se defendió el pelirrojo tratando de imponerse a su amiga

Hermione arrugo un poco más el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

-¡Harry tiene un libro con nuevas pociones y hechizos!-grito de pronto Ron ocultándose rápido de tras de su compañero

Harry lanzó un resoplido molesto al sentir las manos de su amigo posarse en su hombros totalmente acobardado. Hermione miro a Harry.

-Ni lo pienses-se defendió el muchacho-no te va a funcionar en mí

Hermione volvió a lanzar su mirada fulminante.

-¡Lo saque de la biblioteca!-dijo y se coloco detrás de Ron para evitar cualquier ataque de su amiga

-¿Me van a decir de que estaban hablando?

Cinco minutos después ambos amigos habían terminado de contarle a Hermione todo lo que sabían del misterioso _príncipe mestizo_, lo que por parte de Ron no era mucho. Estaba de mas decir que la tolerancia de Hermione había sido puesta a prueba cuando Harry dijo como es que había intercambiado el libro en la biblioteca, aunque no especifico cuando y en que parte de la biblioteca lo había encontrado, pero en cuanto narro acerca de las diferentes formas de hacer pociones Hermione pareció mas curiosa que indignada.

-Tendrás que mostrármelo-dijo Hermione

-¿Es una petición o una pregunta?-pregunto Harry un poco molesto por la forma en que Hermione le hablaba

-¡Una orden!-exclamo enojada la Griffindor-no puedo creerlo... robando libros de la biblioteca

-Deje el mío a cambio, no se pueden quejar, me costo nueve galeones

-¿Podríamos dejar esto para después? tengo hambre-dijo Ron, Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante-¿Un descanso al menos? Una buena regañiza siempre me da hambre

Afortunadamente para los dos amigos Hermione también tenia hambre y pospuso el fin de regaño para cuando tuvieran el estomago lleno, sin embargo no fue así, al llegar al comedor los tres Griffindor descubrieron que una sorpresa los esperaba... o mas bien una Dumble-sorpresa. En la entrada del comedor había un Duende vestido con traje de etiqueta, corbata de moño, sombrero de copa y monóculo; a un lado del gnomo estaba un Troll vestido de payaso y con un manojo de globos en una de sus enormes manos. Los tres amigos se acercaron a la puerta cerrada del comedor, esta vez no había ninguna nota que les dijera lo que pasaba, quisieron empujar la puerta para poder pasar pero el Troll gruño enojado.

-Por órdenes del señor director no se les dejara pasar a menos que se quiten todas las prendas de vestir que tengan alguna señal de la casa en la que están-dijo el Gnomo con voz pomposa

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Ron curioso viendo con un poco de miedo al Troll malhumorado

-Que la fiesta dentro del comedor es solo para personas-dijo el gnomo haciendo una reverencia-no para miembros de casas... sus prendas aquí por favor

El Gnomo señalo una canasta que estaba a su lado. Los tres amigos se miraron confundidos y sin mas remedio comenzaron a quitarse la túnicas, corbatas el suéter de su uniforme y todo lo que tuviera el dorado león de Griffindor.

-Afortunadamente no traigo lo calzoncillos de Griffindor que me regalo mama en mi cumpleaños-murmuro Ron mientras que se quitaba el suéter

-¿Podemos quedarnos con las capas?-pregunto Hermione temblando un poco ya que el frió de la noche parecía haber aumentado de pronto

-No si tienen algún logo del colegio-dijo cortésmente el Gnomo-meta cada uno su ropa en la canasta y digan su nombre, por favor

Hermione fue la primera en meter su ropa, luego siguió el turno de Harry, se sorprendió al abrir la canasta, la ropa de su amiga había desaparecido ofreciéndole así un lugar para depositar sus prendas.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Harry mientras que Ron depositaba su ropa en la canasta

-Diviértanse-dijo el Gnomo

El Troll les dio un globo a cada uno, cuando los tres tuvieron su globo en las manos desaparecieron en un carrusel de luces y sonidos. Aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un salón de fiestas, se escuchaba música electrónica por todos lados, había mesas por doquier pero nadie estaba sentado, todos los alumnos, que habían sido despejados de sus prendas al igual que los tres amigos, bailaban al ritmo de la música en el centro del comedor, en el lugar donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores estaban tres personas desconocidas, dos de ellas estaban encapuchadas y llevaban puestos cascos de motociclistas y guantes gruesos para no mostrar nada que revelara su identidad, el otro era un hombre negro con pantalones de mezclilla y playera blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, tenía varios tatuajes en los musculosos brazos; Uno de los encapuchados tenía un pequeño disco flotante en el que pasaba sus manos para hacer sonidos parecidos a los gritos de una Banshee mientras que el otro tocaba una guitarra eléctrica y el único que no llevaba capucha ni casco cantaba animando mas a los estudiantes.

-Esto si que es una Dumble-sorpresa ¿No?-dijo alguien que ayudaba a Harry a levantarse

Era Neville que había sido despojado hasta de sus zapatos y calcetines, solo conservaba sus pantalones y la camisa.

-¿Y los maestros permitieron todo esto?-grito Hermione lo mas alto posible para darse a escuchar sobre el fuerte ruido de la música

-Creo que no les queda de otra-contesto Neville-dicen que la única regla es divertirnos

-¿Quienes son esos tipos?-pregunto Harry mientras que se acercaban un poco mas al improvisado escenario en que estaban los desconocidos músicos

-No lo se-respondió Hermione-pero me parece haber leído acerca de ellos en corazón de bruja: son uno tipos que siempre van a sus conciertos disfrazados, nadie les ha visto la cara y el otro no se quien será, no me acuerdo del nombre de su grupo pero son muy famosos

Poco a poco los tres amigos fueron separándose, Ron había sido el primero, en cuanto vio una mesa con algo comestible corrió a meter todo lo que pudiera en su estomago y boca. Harry pareció ver algo interesante y después de disculparse con Hermione se perdió entre el mar de gente.

Un poco incomoda Hermione camino sin rumbo entre las personas, buscando alguien con quien estar, una cara conocida. Sin embargo recordó lo que había dicho Dumbledore en la ultima Dumble-sorpresa _olvídense de que están en diferentes casas_ Dumbledore tenía razón, Hermione recordó el mensaje del sombrero seleccionador y también como es que habían sido despojados de toda seña de la casa que correspondían. Sin otra opción comenzó a buscar en los rostros de los presentes alguna expresión de confianza para poder hablar.

No encontró ninguna.

O al menos eso creyó por que después de voltear vio algo a lo lejos que le llamo la atención, un muchacho alto, de piel bronceada y con el cabello un tanto largo y curvo saltaba y gritaba entre lo que parecía ser su grupo de amigos, agitaba las manos al mismo ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando. Hermione admiro su cabello, la forma en que se movía, algo en el parecía realmente atrayente. De repente, como si algo hubiera alertado al muchacho, giró la cabeza en dirección de la chica, las miradas de ambos se conectaron, el chico dejo de saltar poco a poco y finalmente, después de permanecer quieto unos segundos, se separo de sus amigos y con paso lento se acerco a la chica, iba vestido tan solo con pantalones y una camisa desfajada, Hermione admiro la forma tan despreocupada de vestir del muchacho, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta la altura del ombligo, Hermione podía ver su torso bien formado, había sudado muchacho y respiraba con dificultada por el largo tiempo que había estado bailando, Hermione también estaba sudando, hacia mucho calor y solo pudor ver como se acercaba el nuevo extraño.

-Hola- dijo el muchacho cuando se acerco lo suficiente a Hermione para que le escuchara-soy Loriel, gusto en conocerte

Harry había visto a Cho entre toda la marejada de personas, solo habíaq podido verle la cara y una mano que se agitaba saludándolo, pero de haber visto como es que iba la joven asiática era obvio que no se habría acercado ni un milímetro. En el esfuerzo de quitarse todo lo que portaba con el logo de Ravenclaw Cho había quedado solo con la falda del colegio, el sostén y una blusa que no dejaba nada, o muy pero muuuy poco, a la imaginación, no era apretada al cuerpo, Harry hubiera preferido eso, si no que era holgada haciendo que cada vez que Cho se moviera dejara ver mas de lo que Harry quería ver, aunque tampoco podía dejar de ver.

-Muy buena idea del profesor Dumbledore de quitarnos todo lo que tuviera los escudos ¿No?-pregunto Cho

-Supongo-dijo Harry algo incomodo

El muchacho no pudo mantener el contacto visual y bajo la mirada, segundos después se arrepintió enormemente ya que ahora veía directamente al amplio escote de la blusa de Cho, avergonzado bajo la mirada mas pero no le fue mejor ya que ahora tenía a la vista los desnudos y blancos pies de la chica, ademas de sus largas piernas. Definitivamente no era difícil de ignorar las curvas de la asiática. Fue una suerte para Cho que Harry, en un vano intento de fingir que no había visto el cuerpo de la chica, volteara a otro lado ya que esta se había puesto totalmente roja, Cho se pregunto entonces si le había parecido lo suficientemente atractiva como para que intentara darle otro vistazo.

Harry se alegró de poder encontrar una forma de no correr el peligro de que sus ojos se dirigieran a otro lado que no quería ver, o tal vez si. A poca distancia estaban Luna, llevaba puestos unos pantalones a la cadera muy pegados y una blusa negra, mostrando que ella también tenia lo suyo, Volpus que iba como él mismo, Harry, y Eris, que llevaba una blusa, falda, y zapatos sin las calcetas. Harry propuso ir con ellos, Cho se acerco a Luna y Harry le siguió, mirando al suelo para evitar accidentes, pero después de haber dado apenas unos pasos una mano lo jalo hacia atrás a la oscuridad de una esquina.

-¿Que onda?-le pregunto una traviesa voz

Una luz rojiza de un reflector que alumbraba el escenario paso a un lado de ellos y Harry pudo notar que era Ginny la que lo había separado de Cho.

-¿Te diviertes?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Si ¿Que haces aquí escondida?-pregunto Harry

-Solucionando un pequeño problema ¿Me ayudas?-pregunto bajando la mirada a sus pantalones

La pelirroja llevaba puestos unos pantalones que, Harry recordó, le habían pertenecido a Ron hacía un par de años, sin embargo a la chica le quedaban bastante grandes y en ese momento se sujetaba un buen tramo de la cintura del pantalón para evitar que estor cayeran. En su afán de entrar a la fiesta se había quedado sin cinturón, que seguramente traería el símbolo de Griffindor, y ahora afrontaba ese ligero problema.

-¿Me sostienes esto?-pregunto Ginny dejando que este le sostuviera el pantalón mientras que ella apuntaba con su varita a la prenda para tratar de reducirla de tamaño- tuve que quitarme el cinturón por que en la hebilla tenia la figura de un león, le dije al Duende que no era de Griffindor pero no le importo

Harry soltó el pantalón cuando le pareció que ya estaba en una buena medida y que no bajaría de mas, Ginny alzó los brazos para verificar que la prenda le quedara perfectamente, Harry observo como la blusa de Ginny se alzaba ligeramente dejando ver su vientre plano, contemplo especialmente como el ombligo de la chica se asomaba coquetamente por debajo de la blusa. Ginny dio un suspiro y satisfecha bajo los brazos y miro sonriente al muchacho.

-Mejor ¿No? Gracias-sonrió la chica-¿Que hacías antes de que te llamara?

-Iba a ir con Cho, Luna y Eris... ¡Ha! y Volpus también... No recuerdo haber visto a Eliel-contesto extrañado

-Yo tampoco lo he visto, aprovechando que estamos hablando de Eliel ¿Has hablado ya con Malfoy... bueno, ya sabes, su hermano mayor

-No

-¿Por que no?

-¡Mira! ahí esta-dijo Harry señalando a una persona rubia entre toda la gente-voy ahora a hablar con el

-¿Por que ahora?-pregunto Ginny decepcionada

-En primera por que tu quieres que lo haga y segundo por que así no tengo que estar escapando de ella-Harry señalo a Cho que le estaba buscando en ese momento con la mirada

Ginny soltó una carcajada, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creí que ya eran amigos-dijo Ginny aún divertida

-Lo somos... pero con esa vestimenta que lleva puesta francamente como que es muy difícil no tener cierto tipo de pensamientos

-¡Oye! ¡Se supone que no se debe de decir eso delante de una dama!-dijo con tono de ligero regaño

-Querías saber ¿No?-dijo el muchacho en tono de burla

-¡Pudiste haberte inventado algo!

-Somos amigos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-no importa si hablamos de ese tipo de cosas ¿No?- dijo Harry y finalmente se retiro a buscar a Draco Malfoy

Ginny sonrió satisfecha, había cumplido con su misión. Cada vez era mas difícil mantener alejada a Cho de Harry, ella había llegado a las puertas del comedor tras de Cho, no había podido evitar escuchar a la asiática haciendo planes para seducir a Harry durante la Dumble-sorpresa. Obviamente en cuanto Cho entro al comedor Ginny se apresuro a entrar también para mantener alejados a esos dos, no había querido regresar a la sala común al verse despojada de su cinturón pero al fin había sido mejor así. Y ya sin tener que preocuparse por nada decidió disfrutar de lo poco que quedaba de la Dumble-sorpresa.

De pronto su interés en la comida había desaparecido como por arte de magia, aunque la verdadera razón de ello fue el que viera a Hermione hablando tan alegremente con aquel tipo tan extraño, nunca lo había visto pero no le importo ese detalle, de pronto una fiera dentro de si pareció alzarse y estar dispuesta a arrancarle la cara de un mordisco. Tratando de aparentar una calma que no tenía se acerco a su… amiga y al muchachito estúpido que había tenido la impertinencia de acercársele a su… amiga

-¡Hola, Ron!-dijo Hermione alegremente cuando noto la presencia del pelirrojo-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a ver algo-dijo con voz cortante y dirigió una fulminante mirada al desconocido-¿Quien es tu amigo?

-Soy Loriel Mckenzi-contesto el atractivo muchacho-tu debes de ser... Ruperth Weasel ¿No?

-Ron Weasley-corrigió el pelirrojo-Hermione yo ya me voy a la sala común ¿Vienes?

-¿He?-pregunto la muchacha, no le había estado prestando ni la menor atención por que en ese momento Loriel había considerado conveniente decirle algo traviesamente al oído distrayéndola por completo

-¡Que yo me voy! ¿Vienes?-repitió

-No... Vete, yo estoy bien acá-contesto y volvió a reír cuando Loriel intento acercarse de nuevo a su oído

Ron dio un bufido y dio media vuelta para irse, cuando llego a la puerta trato en vano de abrir las puertas pero fue inútil pues estas no cedieron ni un milímetro, debía de tocar los globos trasladores para poder salir, vio furioso que estos estaban flotando en ese momento bastante alejados de su alcance, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que en ese instante un chico de primer año apareció a un lado de el, Ron se apresuro a arrebatarle su globo de inmediato y así pudo salir del comedor.

El muchacho saco de mala gana su ropa y se encamino a la sala común murmurando cosas sin sentido. Se detuvo a darle una patada a una armadura cercana y segundo después tuvo que dejarse caer de espaldas cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el dedo gordo del pie. Y entonces mientras que se sobaba el pie, aún tirado en el suelo, su mente se despejo lo suficiente para poder pensar bien en lo que le pasaba; en realidad no era nada del otro mundo. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido, si, eso era obvio, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensarlo o siquiera a decirlo en voz alta.

-Me gusta-dijo en un susurro derrotado

Se puso de pie y camino cojeando ligeramente. Aunque ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo, aquel sentimiento de derrota que se había alojado en su pecho no desapareció, en realidad lo hizo sentirse más pesado y deprimido.

-Disculpe ¿No a visto a un muchacho rubio, alto y cara de idiota malhumorado?-pregunto Harry al Duende cuando por fin pudo salir del comedor

No había sido una tarea fácil ya que la puerta parecía estar sellada y la única forma de poder salir era el volver a tocar un globo de los que les había dado el Troll vestido de payaso, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder encontrar uno que no estuviera flotando hasta el techo del comedor.

-Salio hace unos segundos, señor-respondió el Duende haciendo una leve referencia

-Gracias ¿Podría darme mi ropa?

-Abra la canasta, antes diga su nombre

El muchacho, sintiendo de repente una desesperante sensación de prisa, se acerco a la canasta en la que había puesto su ropa antes de entrar a la Dumble-sorpresa y siguió las instrucciones del Duende, al abrirla estaban ya sus prendas de las que se había desprendido. Corrió hacía la dirección que le indico el Duende mientras que se ponía las prendas con un malestar en su estomago _voy a hablar con un Malfoy_ pensó con pesadumbre, siempre lo había odiado, inclusive en su primer encuentro en el callejón Diagon, en la tienda de Madame Malkin, había habido un poco de desagrado. Odiaba a Malfoy y ahora hacia pactos con el ¿Donde estaban sus principios morales en ese momento? El muchacho corrió por los pasillos buscando al desagradable Slitheryn. Después de un rato mas lo encontró caminando hacía el patio del castillo.

Harry detuvo su correr y dejo que Malfoy saliera a caminar por el verde césped de los terrenos del colegio, tomo algo de aire, tanto para darse valor como para tratar de calmar el dolor que le había aparecido en el costado, y finalmente camino para encontrarse con su enemigo.

-¡Malfoy!-grito Harry sintiendo de pronto un rencor enorme en el estomago

El aludido volteo, Harry se acerco a paso veloz, era la primera vez que le veía desde tan cerca desde aquella fatídica noche en que Katie resulto lastimada por el ataque del Death Eather. El joven mago no pudo dejar de notar que Malfoy había empeorado en su aspecto, el cual ya de por si era lamentable. De pronto, tan fácil como había llegado el rencor que sentía desapareció, ahora solo estaban Malfoy y Harry en ese momento.

-¿Que quieres, Potter?-replico Malfoy en un vano intento de imponerse ante el Griffindor

-Hablemos un poco-dijo Harry

-No tenemos nada de que hablar

-Yo creo que si-dijo el Griffindor acercándose a Malfoy

El Slitheryn dio media vuelta pero Harry lo sujeto de un brazo y lo volteo con toda su fuerza, eso dejo desconcertado al Slitheryn por unos segundos permitiendo que el Griffindor pudiera hablar de nuevo.

-Se lo que te pasa, se que necesitas ayuda

-¿De que diablos hablas?-pregunto el muchacho arrastrando las palabras

Harry como respuesta saco el pergamino de la bolsa de su túnica y se la mostró al muchacho, este se la arrebato con gran cólera.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Potter-amenazó pero no fue mucha la impresión que causo

-Esto si me incumbe-dijo Harry-déjame ayudarte Malfoy, no tienes que pasar esto solo

-¿Crees que necesito que alguien como tu me proteja?-dijo Malfoy en tono de burla

-No hablaba de protegerte a ti, me refería a Eliel

-¿Esa estúpida de Weasley fue la que te contó el chisme?-su rostro mostró una mueca de compresión

-Cuida esa boca si no quieres que te la rompa-amenazó con un ligero empujón-he venido aquí a ofrecerte mi ayuda, una ayuda que no obtendrás de nadie mas, deberías pensarlo un poco

-No necesito tu ayuda-dijo Malfoy dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo

-Malfoy-llamo Harry al muchacho y el Slitheryn volteo a verle-hablo en serio, pásate a nuestro bando y te aseguro que no tendrás que preocuparte por que le pase algo a Eliel, hazlo por tu hermano-el muchacho le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad

Malfoy dio un resoplido y emprendió su camino hacía el castillo, desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo y finalmente Harry dio un suspiro derrotado, de cierta forma había salido mejor de lo que había pensado, pero eso no era suficiente. No había conseguido nada.

-Bien, hice todo lo que pude, Ginny-dijo Harry y finalmente se retiro a la sala común

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Eris en un susurro

-No-contesto Eliel

-¿Qué tienes?-insistió la niña

Eliel hizo un ademán de contestar pero la profesora McGonagall, que leía en voz alta un párrafo de un libro de transformaciones, paso cerca de ellos haciendo que los dos muchachos se tuvieran que callar y fingir que ponían atención a la leccion. Volpus soltó un ligero ronquido, había permanecido la mayor parte de la noche en el concierto de la Dumble-sorpresa, Eris también lo había hecho, como prueba de ello estaban las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sin embargo la preocupación por la ausencia de Eliel en la fiesta y la expresión de preocupación de su amigo la mantenía despierta.

-Estoy preocupado-dijo Eliel en un susurro

-Aunque no lo creas, Eliel, ya lo había sospechado ¿Te paso algo?-el niño negó con la cabeza-¿A tu hermano?

Eliel no hizo ningún esfuerzo por negar o aceptar la pregunta de la niña. Eris y el durmiente Volpus sabían perfectamente que los hermanos Malfoy estaban en serios problemas, aunque no sabían exactamente cuales eran esos problemas, también estaba perfectamente enterada que el mayor temor de su amigo era que le pudiera pasar algo a su hermano mayor. Siempre temía por su hermano.

-Algo le pasa a Draco-dijo Eliel-creo que no podrá continuar mas tiempo así

-¿Sabes? Te podría ayudar si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos-le puso una mano sobre la de el y le sonrió de manera alentadora, sin embargo el niño no hizo ningún ademán de querer contarle lo que le sucedía-en la mañana Harry me dijo que habría otra sesión del ED esta noche, estoy segura que eso te animara un poco… se que por fin podrás hacer el _expelliarmo_ correctamente

Eliel trato de sonreírle pero la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, en como Draco había estado hasta muy entrada la madruga caminando dando vueltas en la habitación, claramente preocupado, algo le había afectado enormemente esa noche. No sabía que podía hacer para ayudarle. Eso le dolía mucho.

Harry ya había dejado el entrenamiento del día a todos los integrantes del ED intermedios y novatos, ahora estaba explicando la lección a los avanzados. El Patronus.

-Normalmente este encantamiento es utilizado para repeler a los Dementores, el patronus es un escudo que se crea con emociones y pensamientos que los Dementores no son capaces de soportar-explico el muchacho recordando las palabras que Lupin le había dicho hacía ya casi tres años- lo primero que deben de hacer es tener en mente un recuerdo feliz, el mas feliz que puedan tener

Muchos de los integrantes tenían los acostumbrados problemas a la hora de invocar el encantamiento pero Harry vio con gusto que todos ellos se esforzaban hasta el cansancio por lograrlo. Después de un tiempo en la sala de los menesteres corrían varios animales plateados con libertad, principalmente de los que habían estado en el ED el curso pasado.

-No estés presumiendo tanto-le dijo Harry a Cho al ver que el cisne de esta distraía a los demás integrantes, en especial a los novatos-esperemos a ver que tan fuerte es frente a un Bogart

-No seas amargado-le espeto Cho divertida haciendo que su cisne pasara dando empujones en el lugar donde estaban Volpus, Eliel y Eris

De pronto un pequeño perro plateado golpeo al cisne haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, Cho miro a Ron, quien era el dueño del patronus con forma de perro, pero el regaño que había preparado desapareció de pronto. Ron no tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa si no que parecía amargado por algún problema enorme. Eso era extraño ya que sin importar su gesto y humor había podido hacer el encantamiento a la perfección.

-¿Que tiene tu amigo, Harry?-pregunto la asiática

-Ni idea-contesto el muchacho preocupado-ahora que lo pienso a estado así desde ayer... cuando regreso de la Dumble-sorpresa ni si quiera me dirigió la palabra... ¿Podrías cuidar al ED? voy a hablar con el

La chica asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se encamino hacía los alumnos mas jóvenes que trataban en vano crear su propio patronus.

-¿Que te pasa, amigo?-le pregunto Harry a Ron

-Nada-respondió Ron bruscamente

-Se que no es nada grave... pudiste hacer un Patronus así que tal vez me podrías decir que te preocupa

-Tengo hambre-dijo Ron aparentando estar bien

-Como tú digas-dijo Harry un poco decepcionado y se retiro

-¿Que te pasa?-Ron escucho que decían a su espalda, era Eris que al parecer había escuchado la conversación-¿Te paso algo en Dumble-sorpresa?-pregunto poniendo cara de curiosidad

-Creo que no me fue muy bien que digamos-dijo sintiéndose un poco alicaído

-¿Por que no hablas con Hermione? ella podría ayudarte-dijo Eris sonriéndole inocentemente

-Supongo que podría-contesto Ron sonriéndole a la pequeña con cariño, esta pareció conformarse con esa reacción y puso una carita de añoranza

-¿Podrías ayudarme con un hechizo? no me sale para nada

-¿Cual es?-pregunto el pelirrojo agachándose un poco para estar a su altura

-¡El Patronus!-exclamo con alegría

-¡¿Como crees que puedes hacer eso?! ¡Es muy avanzado para ti!

-Si hay alguien que puede hacer lo que quiera esa es Eris-dijo Eliel acercándose a los dos Griffindor-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Ron salio volando de su mano.

-Si nos pudo enseñar a hacer el _Expelliarmo_ a nosotros entonces puede hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Volpus que había recogido ya la varita del pelirrojo y se la ofrecía sonriente

-¿Entonces me vas a ayudar a hacer el _Patronus_?-pregunto de nuevo la pequeña niña

-Es muy avanzado para ti-dijo Ron divertido por la insistencia de la niña-no te voy a enseñar el _Patronus_ pero te enseñare otro encantamiento muy útil... quiero que apuntes tu varita hacia él y digas concentrándote...

-¿A quien? ¿A Dean?

-Si, y que te concentres mucho en decir _Atracto-armare_ ¿Si?

-¿Que hace ese encantamiento?-pregunto Volpus emocionado y alzando el también la varita

-Algo muy divertido-dijo Ron, sonriendo-pero no creo que puedan hacerlo, es un encantamiento muy difícil, incluso para los de tercero para arriba

Eris que parecía no impresionarse por las palabras del pelirrojo señalo a Dean y lanzo el encantamiento. No paso nada, sin embargo la pequeña no se inmuto; Ron, que no quería desperdiciar una buena oportunidad de molestar a Dean alzo su varita y apunto a su victima pero la pequeña Griffindor ya había hecho otro intento.

-_Atracto-armare_-dijo en un susurro expectante

El encantamiento poco a poco empezó a hacer efecto, las armaduras que había en la pared de pronto empezaron a temblar de forma inquietante. Ron vio sorprendido como una de las armaduras se separaba de la pared con un ruido estruendoso y después se dirigían volando hacía el chico de Griffindor.

-¡Lo hice!-exclamo Eris mientras que Volpus y Eliel reían

Ron vio desconcertado a la niña que festejaba junto a sus dos pequeños amigos, era imposible que Eris pudiera hacer ese encantamiento.

-Que divertido encantamiento-dijo Eris-¿Para que más sirve?

Ron fijo su atención a Dean y entonces la sensación de sorpresa desapareció dejando que se divirtiera por el ridículo que estaba haciendo su compañero de cuarto. ¿Que importaba si Eris era capaz de hacer el _Patronus_? Mientras que pudiera ver a Dean sufriendo un poco no le importaba nada mas

-¿Que es todo ese escándalo?-pregunto molesta Ginny

-Ni idea, alguien estará haciendo alguna tontería-respondió Harry, y efectivamente, en ese momento paso Dean Thomas que era perseguido por cuatro armaduras y corriendo todo lo que podía -¿Ves? una tontería

-¿No lo vas ayudar?-pregunto tratando de no reírse por lo divertido de la escena, las personas con las que se llegaba a cruzar Dean en vez de ayudarle practicaban sus propios hechizos en contra de las armaduras, esto le perjudicaba mucho a Dean ya que generalmente estos terminaban pegándole a el y no a las armaduras

-No-respondió recordando lo que le había dicho Ron acerca de las intenciones de Dean-deje a Cho a cargo, estoy seguro que ella sabrá manejar ese asunto- en ese momento un _Patronus_ con forma de cisne, el de Cho, se acerco directamente a las armadura pero en vez de golpearlas a ellas golpearon a Dean-bueno, Hermione esta por allá, que se encargue ella

-Entonces ¿No acepto tu propuesta?-dijo retomando el hilo a su conversación

-No... Aunque creo que yo tampoco se la hice de muy buena gana-acepto el joven mago-¿Quieres que lo intente de nuevo?

Ginny se mordió un labio pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada intentando ¿No?-respondió Ginny pensativa-si lo tuviéramos de nuestro lado sería...

-Un gran avance, lo se-dijo Harry y agrego pensativo-se acerca el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf, puedo hacer otro intento ese día... no tendrá a nadie cerca y podré hablar con el en privado

-Es una buena idea-le sonrió Ginny-¿Que hora es? recuerda que Filch iba a estar rondando por aquí a partir de la once de la noche

-Ya se nos termino el tiempo-dijo Harry consultando su reloj-será mejor que los despida

Los pocos _Patronus_ que se habían logrado crear desaparecieron en cuanto hablo Harry, esta vez los alumnos no tardaron en salir de la sala de los menesteres ya que la mayoría estaban exhaustos, en especial los avanzados que se habían dedicado a hacer los patronus.

-¿Donde esta Dean?-pregunto Hermione

-La ultima vez que lo vi estaba siendo perseguido por esas armaduras-dijo Luna distraídamente señalando las armaduras que estaban tiradas una sobre otra en una esquina-le dije que se cortara el cabello, por estas temporadas del año los Pielky salen de su madriguera y salen a recolectar cabello... evidentemente poseyeron esas armaduras y los persiguieron para...

-Dejemos eso para mañana, Luna-dijo Cho exhausta-vámonos a la cama, Volpus es hora de irnos

Hermione y Harry se acercaron lentamente a las armaduras y las examinaron con cuidado, Ginny, Ron, Eliel y Eris se habían quedado a una distancia segura por si es que las armaduras decidían pararse a molestar de nuevo. Hermione intento lanzar un _Finite incantatem_ a las figuras de metal para liberar a Dean de su prisión pero este reboto, era obvio entonces que el maleficio afectaba a Dean y no a las armaduras.

-Vete, Hermione, te ves cansada-aconsejo Harry-Ron y yo no encargaremos

Hermione acepto gustosa y ella y los demás salieron directo a sus salas comunes.

-Reconozco este maleficio-le dijo Harry a Ron en cuanto se quedaron solos-estaba en el libro de pociones

-No lo lance yo, si es que te refieres a eso

-Como tu digas, pero deberías de dejar de utilizar a Dean como tu conejillo de indias si no es que quieres que sospeche Ginny-dijo Harry mientras que examinaba las armaduras-sabes muy bien que no se va a quedar tranquila si se entera que le estas espantando los novios

-Dean no es su novio-se defendió Ron-no si puedo evitarlo

Harry se encogió de hombros, en realidad no estaba defendiendo a Dean, solo trataba de hacer que Ron fuera mas tolerante por si es que acaso un día él, Harry, intentaba... intentaba... intentaba ¿Que? de pronto una idea se le había aparecido en la cabeza pero quiso sacarla lo mas pronto posible de su cabeza antes de que si quiera pudiera examinarla y se obsesionara con ella.

-Quitare las armaduras y tu le levantas el hechizo ¿Si?

-Está bien... ¿No podríamos dejarlo ahí por lo menos hasta mañana?

-No, a menos que quieras que Hermione comience a preguntarse de donde sacaste este encantamiento ¿Recuerdas como se puso cuando se entero del libro de pociones?

-Está bien, hazlo de una vez

Harry invoco a su Patronus y de un fuerte golpe de las astas de esté las armaduras salieron volando varios metros, dejando libre a un desmayado Dean, por unos segundos las armaduras temblaron amenazando investir de nuevo al chico desmayado pero Ron lanzo él contra-maleficio directamente al muchacho

-_Libera-atracto_-el contra-maleficio pego en el muchacho y las armaduras cayeron inmóviles

-No fue tan difícil-opino el pelirrojo pero de pronto una incógnita apareció en su rostro-¿Por que me ayudas?

-Se supone que soy el responsable mientras que estén dentro del ED-contesto Harry confundido

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Ron-me enseñaste estos maleficios de tu libro, me ayudas a lanzárselos a Dean, y me cubres cuando debemos quitárselos... creí que al menos me darías un sermón acerca de no ser tan obvio

Harry trato de no hacer ni un gesto que le delatara, ningún movimiento brusco, ni siquiera pensar en lo que su mente quería que pensara.

-He... Pues... supuse que un poco de diversión no nos hacía daño ¿No?-pregunto pero parecía que Ron últimamente se estaba volviendo más suspicaz y mantuvo su cara de confusión-pero si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta aquí

Ron miro a Dean tirado aun en el suelo y finalmente negó con la cabeza, Harry sabía perfectamente que Ron no dejaría cualquier tipo de diversión, en especial si era a costa de otros, por una idea o sospecha suya.

-Supongo que no es de importancia, pero creo que deberíamos de dejar de utilizar a Dean como muñeco de pruebas por unos días... pero-añadió con sonrisa maligna-... supongo que no habrá problema si lo dejamos pasar la noche aquí ¿No?

Harry imito la sonrisa de Ron, contento de por fin poder hacer alguna expresión.

Los dos Griffindor salieron de la sala de los menesteres sin preocuparse por su, hasta hace poco, amigo. Harry suspiro un poco aliviado de que Ron no le hubiera descubierto esos pensamientos que tanto le rondaban últimamente y se negaba a aceptar como propios, tal vez la occlumancia le servia para mantener a raya a Voldemort pero cuando se trataba de ocultar esos pensamientos le parecía que sus defensas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantener a raya esas estúpidas ideas.

-_Atracto-pluma_-murmuro Eris y contemplo maravillada como una de sus plumas iba volando directamente hacía la puerta y se quedaba pegada a ella como si fuera un imán

Su habitación estaba ya a oscuras y sus compañeras de cuarto dormían profundamente sin percatarse que ya varios objetos permanecían pegados a la pared y el techo. La pequeña niña miro acostada en su cama, cubierta por la cobijas hasta el pecho, los objetos encantados por ella y dio un suspiro, saco un pergamino y una pluma de debajo de su cama y con una sonrisa anotó el _Atraco-objeto_ a la lista de los hechizos que ya dominaba. Sonrió contenta y guardo la lista y la pluma debajo de su almohada, se acomodó en la cama para poder dormir tranquilamente pero el recuerdo de esos animales plateados la acecharon, era eso lo que no la dejaba dormir, la impresión de la maravillosa forma de ese encantamiento la había cautivado. No podía esperar tanto tiempo para poder lograr hacer uno, el más chico que había podido hacer algo de ese encantamiento era de quinto año; la pequeña niña se mordió el labio y, después de mucho pensar, se pregunto que forma tendría su _Patronus_ si pudiera hacerlo. Harry había dicho que cada _Patronus_ tenía la forma dependiendo de su creador ¿Que forma tomaría el suyo? Tal vez seria un ciervo como el de Harry, la niña sonrió un poco, anhelante, pero lo dudaba... a ella le gustaba mas la libertad y estaba segura que su _Patronus_ tomaría la forma de un animal que representara sus emociones y sentimientos... sin duda su_ Patronus_ sería el mas impresionante que existiera en todo el mundo.

-Hare un _Patronus_-murmuro Eris viendo las cortinas de su cama y se recostó boca abajo para poder dormir más cómoda

La pequeña Griffindor había tomado esa decisión de una forma tan decidida y fácil como si hubiera decidido la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente, sin saber que el poder de su voluntad era mas fuerte de lo que ella creía y que esta misma la ayudaría a lograr muchas cosas, y muchas de ellas tan difíciles que ni los magos mas grandes pudieran comparar.

La siguiente semana fue muy tranquila para todos los estudiantes del colegio, hasta la clase de Hagrid parecía por fin entrar en lo que muchos catalogarían como una clase normal, algo que Hermione desaprobó rotundamente. La única novedad fue que Katie por fin parecía estar suficientemente fuerte para poder ir a San Mungo; la persona que fue a acompañarla era su hermana mayor, una Katie mas grande y madura con rostro severo y triste. Ahora que lo meditaba Harry, la única visita de sus familiares que había recibido Katie era de sus padres al día siguiente del accidente y después nadie mas la había ido a ver.

-Nuestros padres son personas muy ocupadas-comento la hermana de Katie- no esperes verlos por aquí de nuevo, el que hayan venido a verla una vez es lo máximo que podrán demostrar de paternidad para ella

La muchacha miro tristemente a su hermana en cama.

-Es una lastima, iba a ser una gran persona, tenía las calificaciones mas altas... iba a demostrarles a nuestros padres lo que valía... pero... pero ahora-su voz se quebró

-Tendrá que esperar un poco mas para hacerlo-dijo Harry-estoy seguro que no se rendirá por una pequeña caída, será una gran bruja, lo se; ella me salvo la vida y se que será lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar lo que viene

La hermana de Katie le sonrió agradecida y después de darle un abrazo al muchacho salio de la enfermería junto a su hermana que era transportada en una camilla flotante, la muchacha se volteo a verle antes de salir.

-Le daré tus buenos deseos a mi hermana cuando despierte, Harry Potter-dijo y después salio de la enfermería

Ron, Hermione y Ginny le esperaban afuera de la enfermería, sabían que esa despedida era entre Katie y Harry y nadie más. Los tres amigos se separaron de Ginny para ir a sus clases en silencio, o al menos eso es lo que deseaba Harry pero una pelea entre Ron y Hermione se lo impidió, aunque Harry se sorprendió enormemente al notar que esta vez Ron no era el causante de la pelea, como de costumbre, si no que esta vez era Hermione la que parecía no querer dejarlo en paz.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que tienes?-exclamo molesta Hermione

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada, Hermione!-grito el pelirrojo con voz molesta y lastimada y acelero su paso para poder pasar primero que Hermione a la aula de Snape

Hermione dio un fuerte gruñido y entro al aula después de Ron con paso igualmente molesto. Cuando Harry entro al aula, los dos amigos estaban sentados en la misma mesa pero a una distancia considerablemente lejos y sin verse en ningún momento, Harry, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se sentó en medio de los dos y sin otra opción se quedo callado esperando, o mas bien, por increíble que fuera, deseando que Snape llegara pronto.

Harry noto que esta vez el enojo de sus dos amigos lucía algo diferente, se sentía otro tipo de atmósfera, mientras que Hermione mantenía su expresión de ofendida, Ron parecía sentirse el hombre mas desdichado del mundo pero en ningún momento miro a Hermione. El joven mago trato de hablar con su amigo pero no se le ocurrió nada que decirle a su amigo para levantarle la moral. Snape comenzó a explicar el procedimiento de la poción que harían con esencia de Díctamo, la poción que se usaba para casos de extrema urgencia medica. Harry presto toda la atención que pudo a la clase, no por que le interesara si no que así se libraba de tener que convivir con sus dos amigos molestos entre si. Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir adormilado y después de otro par de minutos dejo de escuchar la voz de Snape y tan solo observo como escribía en el pizarrón, miro con una extraña obsesión la caligrafía de Snape. Se concentro en ver como cada vez que terminaba de escribir en un párrafo para poner punto final dejaba bajar un poco la tiza dejando un rayón blanco tras de si, le pareció extraño eso, aunque... en Snape era todo raro ¿Por que no escribía como cualquier persona normal y despegaba la tiza sin tener que rayar de mas el pizarrón? Pero de pronto le pareció interesante esa forma de escribir ¿Cuantas personas harían eso? Nunca había visto a alguien que escribiera así... no... No era cierto, si había visto a alguien que escribiera de esa forma... pero... ¿A quien?

-Saquen sus calderos-dijo Snape-tienen media hora

Snape ya había escrito la practica del día, en su ensimismamiento Harry no lo había notado sin embargo con su libro de pociones no era necesario todo ese tiempo, sabía que podía hacerla en mucho menor tiempo. Saco el libro con cautela, siempre lo hacía así pero normalmente lo hacía para ocultarlo más de Hermione que de Snape. Aunque al estar enojados esta parecía no importarle nada el hecho de que Harry tuviera ayuda extra en la clase.

-¿Que tienes?-se aventuro a preguntarle a su amigo que parecía no tener animo de hacer nada, Ron negó con la cabeza-vamos, anímate ¿Que te parece si en cuanto salgamos buscamos a Dean y le lanzamos el maleficio de los gases perpetuos?

Ron solo lanzo un suspiro

-Supongo que esta bien-contesto pero no pareció prestar atención a lo que decía, Harry escucho preocupado como Ron decía en murmullos derrotados-Prefecto, con buenas calificaciones, alto, guapo, cabello ondulado ¿Y yo que?

Con ayuda de Ginny, Ron y Hermione se reconciliaron al día siguiente pero el pelirrojo no pareció cambiar mucho en su nueva personalidad, era cierto que se esforzaba por mantenerse alegre en todo momento pero no por eso pudo dejar de mostrar una expresión de inmenso fracaso. Después de unos días más llego algo que pareció ser la respuesta para aliviar su depresión, un partido de Quidditch. Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf.

Ese partido de Quidditch también era el momento que mas había estado esperando Harry, el momento en que podría tener otra charla con su enemigo Draco Malfoy, se había preparado para ese momento, para saber que decir y como actuar, pero a pesar de eso sentía que habían pocas probabilidades de que pudiera convencer al Slitheryn de unirse a su bando.

Era Sábado por la mañana cuando Harry despertó bruscamente, había tenido la sensación de que alguien estaba parado junto a su cama, esperando. Sin embargo cuando corrió las cortinas de su cama no había nadie más que el y los demás ocupantes de la habitación que aun seguían dormidos. Se recostó esperando poder dormirse pero le fue imposible y después de quince minutos mas entro la pequeña Eris para escogerle la ropa que se pondría ese día. Harry fingió estar dormido.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Eris cuando Harry decidió levantarse

-Nada... creo que tuve una pesadilla-le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y tomo la túnica que la pequeña niña le ofrecía-hoy es el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos?

La pequeña hizo una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Cierto! ¡Las fotos!-exclamo Eris de pronto

-¿Cuales fotos?

-Las que tomaron en nuestro partido... voy con Hermione a ver si ya las revelo, quiero enviárselas al señor dependiente de la tienda de escobas-explico Eris y se acerco a la puerta-le prometí que tomaría fotos de mí volando en la saeta de fuego ¿Nos vemos en las gradas entonces?

Harry se quedo solo, meditando en su cama y viendo la túnica de color gris oscuro que Eris le había escogido, se sentía raro, no sabía por que. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo pasaría ese día, algo que cambiaria el transcurso que las cosas estaban tomando. Comenzó a recordar los enormes cambios que habían sucedido desde el verano en Privet drive, recordó a Eli, el como Voldemort lo había atacado en su mente, la forma en que Antares le había ayudado a despedirse de Sirius, los nuevos, y extraños, profesores que le impartían clases ese año, la forma en que Malfoy había caído del poder para ser suplantando por Blaise Zabini, el que se hubiera conseguido una tierna hermanita. ¿Cuando es que la vida había dejado de ser tan aburrida y normal? Tal vez el más grande y significante cambio que había sufrido era la relación con Ginny, esa pequeña pelirroja con la que le gustaba tanto estar... ella también había tenido uno que otro problema: los recurrentes sueños con Riddley y la destrucción de su casa. No podía negarlo, Ginny y el tenían mucho en común.

No fue mucha la sorpresa del joven mago cuando se encontró con la pelirroja al bajar a la sala común, era como si al pensar en ella el destino hubiera decidido juntarlos. Ginny estaba parada en la entrada a la sala común, solo estaba de pie ahí, como si esperara encontrarse con alguien, Harry noto de inmediato las ojeras que había debajo de sus ojos. Lucia bastante exhausta.

-¿Que tienes?-pregunto Harry curioso

-Pesadillas-le sonrió de manera despreocupada, sin embargo el muchacho no pareció tranquilizarse con eso-soñé que un hipogrifo quería sacarme los ojos ¿Contento?

-Mientras que tengas esa cara supongo que no ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

La pelirroja acepto la invitación de mala gana. En el comedor ahora eran los Ravenclaw los que estaban más callados de lo normal, en especial Cho. Se había corrido el rumor de que el nuevo capitán de Hufflepuf había corrido a todos sus integrantes y rehecho todo el equipo completo, y que por eso eran una completa amenaza, decían que era el mejor equipo que había existido en todo Hogwarts desde hacía quinientos años.

-Eso siempre lo dicen-dijo Luna cuando ella y Cho se acercaron a la mesa de Griffindor para saludar a los dos muchachos-siempre que hacen un nuevo equipo siempre dicen que es el mejor que han visto... ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Listos para otro emocionante partido?

-¿No te vas a poner nada extraño hoy?-pregunto Harry al notar que Luna no traía ninguna de sus típicos adornos para apoyar a su casa

-Todavía no, Volpus fue el encargado de hacer los adornos ahora-sonrió la chica-ese pequeño si que esta aprendiendo lo que es bueno

A los pocos minutos llego Volpus con cuatro enormes sombreros con la forma de la cabeza de un águila, túnicas que cambiaban de color de plateado a azul marino y varias pancartas con el nombre de los jugadores del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Te luciste con las túnicas-felicito Luna a Volpus, este se veía agotado, pero enormemente contento por la aprobación de la Ravenclaw.

Harry noto que en cuanto el comedor comenzaba a llenarse las miradas iban dirigidas a la mesa de Hufflepuf, todos esperaban divisar a alguien que pudiera pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch, sin embargo nadie en esa mesa lucía nervioso ni demostraban estar preparándose para el partido. El joven mago se sorprendió al percatarse que no tenía idea de quien era el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuf. Tal vez esta vez el rumor de ese día si era verdad. Después de varios minutos más llegaron Hermione, Ron, aun decaído, Eris y Eliel. Harry aprovecho el momento en que Volpus le ponía el sombrero a Eris para poder hablar con el pequeño Slitheryn.

-¿Donde esta tu hermano, Eliel?-le pregunto en un susurro

La cara de Eliel se ilumino de pronto al escuchar a Harry hablar sobre su hermano mayor.

-Todavía no baja-informo-se quedo hablando con Garyel

-¿Garyel?-pregunto Harry sin saber de quien hablaba, no podía ser un Slitheryn ya que estos lo habían desterrado de su grupo, según sus propias suposiciones

-Si, Garyel Zelin

Harry se quedo callado e intrigado, Zelin era un Slitheryn también ¿Por que el no lo rechazaba? Debía de reconocer que el era el único de los Slitheryn que debía de rechazar las reglas de Zabini, y que se declaraba abiertamente en su contra, pero ¿Por que no seguía lo que los demás hacían? Suponía que al menos debía de hacer lo mismo que los demás integrantes de su casa.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?-pregunto el niño emocionado

-No, iré yo, gracias

-Estoy seguro que estará feliz de que le hables, Harry-dijo contento Eliel en el momento en que Volpus se acercaba para entregarle una túnica, una pancarta, y uno de los sombreros con forma de águila

-Si, estoy seguro que estará emocionado-dijo Harry en un susurro sarcástico encaminándose a la salida del comedor

A pesar de que trataba de parecer seguro el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de malestar en el estomago, sentía que algo se le estaba escapando en ese momento, como en esos momentos en que tratas de recordar algo olvidado, aquella sensación de tener algo en la punta de la lengua y no poder decirlo ¿Por que Zelin le hablaba a Malfoy? Era algo muy intrigante eso, no sabía nada acerca de Zelin como para empezar a hacer suposiciones pero no le parecía que Zelin fuera del tipo de personas que Malfoy solía frecuentar antes de perder su poder ¿Sería que Zelin le estaba ayudando a Malfoy a recuperar su influencia? Si fuera así entonces no era sabio intentar pasarlo a su bando, pero por otro lado tal vez estaba interpretando mal la información, esta era una oportunidad única y que no debía dejar pasar. Ayudar a Malfoy era algo que debía de hacer.

De pronto un extraño ruido se escucho por todo el pasillo en el que había estado caminando. Un extraño cántico había aparecido y ahora resonaba por todo el lugar produciendo un eco ensordecedor, Harry saco su varita y busco el lugar de donde provenía aquel extraño sonido, sin embargo el sonido desapareció de forma tan súbita como había llegado; Harry se sintió enormemente desorientado y se mantuvo parado en ese mismo lugar por un largo rato, tratando de agudizar su oído el joven Griffindor se mantuvo quieto, con la varita aún alzada, sin embargo el ruido que comenzó a escuchar no era el que deseaba oír, solo eran unos pasos que se acercaban a el, sin saber por que el muchacho bajo un poco la varita, tenía la seguridad que quien se acercaba no era alguien peligroso, y tenía razón ya que la persona que apareció delante de el no ara nadie mas que Draco Malfoy, este le miro con una leve expresión de sorpresa. Los dos enemigos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato. A pesar de que Harry había tenido la seguridad de que vería a Malfoy en ese momento, y no se había equivocado, el verlo ahí le había desorientado un poco ocasionándole que olvidara todo lo que había planeado decir.

-Malfoy-dijo Harry secamente y bajando totalmente la varita

-Potter-dijo Malfoy

Y el silencio reino de nuevo, un silencio tan denso que daba la sensación de poder tocarlo con la mano. El Griffindor había olvidado por completo la voz que se había escuchado hacía apenas unos segundos.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente-dijo Harry

-No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar

-Claro que lo hay-Harry examino el rostro de su enemigo tratando de encontrar alguna expresión que le permitiera saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto-la seguridad de tu hermano

Un fuerte ruido de personas emocionadas los alcanzo, el partido entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf había iniciado, la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a correr cada vez mas rápido.

-Estoy seguro que no siempre podrás protegerlo ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te salve?-Malfoy alzó la varita pero Harry ya estaba preparado y paro con facilidad el maleficio que le había lanzado-pásate a nuestro bando Malfoy

Harry se guardo la varita y le ofreció la mano en señal de tregua. Malfoy dio media vuelta y se alejo de Harry pero después de haber dado unos pasos le dijo algo al joven mago.

-Estaré en el lago después del toque de queda, tendré ya una respuesta

Y finalmente el Slitheryn se fue. Harry sintió que por fin el triunfo llegaba hasta el, era cierto que no había visto muy seguro a Malfoy, pero tal vez eso le beneficiaba, estaba seguro que había logrado su cometido, y sintiéndose enormemente bien se retiró a ver el partido que se estaba perdiendo y que, por las exclamaciones que alcanzaba a escuchar, debía de estar muy emocionante.

Cuando llego a las gradas de Griffindor se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, Ravenclaw llevaba anotados setenta puntos y Hufflepuf ciento diez, el muchacho noto que los espectadores estaban eufóricos, en especial los Hufflepuf, no era normal que ellos gozaran de tanta gloria como en ese momento. Hufflepuf acababa de anotar otro tanto. El joven mago diviso una cabellera pelirroja al frente, entre el mar de personas.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Harry cuando pudo acercarse a Ginny con mucho esfuerzo

-Hufflepuf esta machacando a Ravenclaw-informo Ginny con la cara roja de tanto gritar-En especial por ese tipo-señalo a uno de los golpeadores de traje amarillo-ni siquiera Fred o George manejaban a las Bludger de esa manera... el es el capitán del equipo

Muy cerca de ellos pasó un cazador de Ravenclaw con la Quaffle bajo el brazo, trato de dar un pase pero a lo lejos el golpeador y capitán de Hufflepuf golpeo fuertemente una Bludger, esta salio a toda velocidad hacía el cazador y lo derribo con brutalidad. La Quaffle fue tomada por un cazador con túnica amarilla y salio en dirección a las porterías de Ravenclaw.

-¡Tu puedes, Loriel!-grito Hermione saludando con una mano hacía el capitán de Hufflepuf

Loriel McKenzi se acerco a las gradas de Griffindor y le devolvió el saludo a Hermione, una Bludger se acerco a el pero este ya se había dado cuenta, ya que en cuanto esta se acerco lo suficiente dio un fuerte golpe con su bate y la Bludger fue dirigida hacía el cazador de Ravenclaw que tenía el balón.

-¡Esa es en tu honor!-exclamo McKenzi a Hermione y volvió al juego con una enorme sonrisa

-CIENTO CINCUENTA A CIEN FAVOR HUFFLEPUF-exclamo el comentarista-ESTO ES UNA MASACRE, SIN DUDA EL EQUIPO QUE FORMO LORIEL MCKENZI ES EL MAS FEROZ QUE HE VISTO HASTA AHORA

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con el comentarista, ni siquiera ellos podrían haber jugado mejor que Hufflepuf, busco a Cho con la mirada, la encontró cerca del pasto buscando la Snitch con desesperación.

-No la esta pasando muy bien que digamos-hablo Ron

Mientras que todos estaban parados y gritando de emoción, Harry noto que el pelirrojo se mantenía sentado y apático al partido que se estaba llevando acabo frente suyo. Arrugo el ceño y hecho un vistazo, entre el mar de cabezas, como volaba el capitán del equipo. Ron hizo un gesto como si hubiera tragado algo realmente amargo.

-Ese McKenzi la ha atacado varias veces, tuvo que ausentarse tres veces por que le rompió la nariz con la Bludger... si Cho no atrapa la Snitch Ravenclaw perderá miserablemente-dijo sin convicción; Loriel McKenzi se acerco de nuevo a las gradas y saludo a Hermione sin siquiera poner atención al marcador. Ravenclaw ciento diez, Hufflepuf ciento noventa.

Se escucho una exclamación mas fuerte de las que se había escuchado en ese momento, el buscador de Hufflepuf había conseguido encontrar la Snitch y ahora la perseguía, Cho trataba de alcanzarlo pero finalmente una Bludger la golpeo en un hombro, Cho aminoro la velocidad pero no se detuvo, Hufflepuf celebro el golpe dado por Loriel McKenzi. La asiática volvió a acelerar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorar el dolor punzante en el hombro. Por fin había alcanzado al buscador de Hufflepuf, los dos comenzaron a luchar para atrapar la escurridiza pelota, ambos se daban feroces empujones para desviar al contrario, aunque Cho con evidente desventaja. Loriel McKenzi golpeo otra Bludger, esta fue a chocar contra la cola de la escoba de Cho, la asiática salio volando hacía el frente, todo el publico ahogo un grito de espanto, y cayo pesadamente hacía en el césped. El buscador de Hufflepuf se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, sin embargo no fue para ver el estado en el que había terminado Cho, si no que fue por que de pronto había perdido de vista la pequeña pelota. Cho se levanto con enorme dificultad y con el brazo bueno alzó la Snitch dorada.

-¡TIENE LA SNITCH! ¡TIENE LA SNITCH! RAVENCLAW GANA ¡280 A 210!

Las cuatro gradas dieron exclamaciones de emoción, sin duda ese había sido un partido feroz. Todos menos Ron festejaban el final del partido. Harry vio como varias personas de Ravenclaw se acercaban a Cho para ayudarle.

-Buen partido ¿No?-pregunto Harry a Ron pero este solo movió la cabeza en un ademán indeciso-¿Que tienes?

-Nada ¿Por que no vas a ver a Cho? estoy seguro que le alegrara que vayas a visitarla

-¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto el joven mago cada vez mas preocupado por su amigo

-No, ve tu solo

-¡Yo si voy!-exclamo de pronto Ginny, la interrupción de la pelirroja permitió a Ron fugarse rápidamente sin que nadie le dijera nada

Se dirigió a la salida con la cabeza gacha y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que McKenzi seguía elevado en su escoba y hablaba con Hermione, ella desde las gradas, sin que pareciera importarle que hubiera perdido el partido.

Harry agradeció que su pelirroja amiga hubiera estado con el cuando entro a la enfermería, el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw estaba alrededor de la cama de Cho, apaleados y doloridos, dieron chiflidos y murmuraciones un tanto sugerente acerca de la visita del _elegido_ a la jugadora estrella y con miraditas un tanto provocadoras salieron para dejar solos a los dos "tórtolos". Ni si quiera habían puesto atención a la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Hola-saludo Cho sonriente a su visitante

Le habían quitado la parte superior de la túnica quedándose en tan solo una camiseta algo ajustada, madame Pomfrey le había vendado el hombro.

-Madame Pomfrey dice que me dará de alta hoy mismo, me dio un poco de poción crece huesos... sabe asqueroso

-Te trajimos esto-dijo Ginny tratando de intervenir en el intercambio de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella, le entrego una canasta con frutas que habían ido a recoger a la cocina-mejórate pronto

-Gracias-dijo sin hacerle mucho caso

Después de unos minutos Ginny se retiro, se dio cuenta que tanto Harry como Cho le ignoraban por completo y la platica que tenían solo había espacio para ellos dos, había ido especialmente para asegurarse que Cho no hiciera nada malo pero finalmente se vio obligada a marcharse derrotada.

-Fue el juego mas rudo en el que he estado-finalizo Cho su platica del partido en el que había estado-ese McKenzi en alguien de temer

-Debo de tener en cuenta eso, hasta yo me sorprendí de su forma de jugar... lo bueno es que ganaron

-Solo por setenta puntos-respondió Cho con un gesto de molestia-ellos quedaron como favoritos para ganar la copa... y para terminar perdí la escoba, debo de comprarme otra

Cho miro a Harry, puso su mano sobre la del muchacho, entrelazo sus dedos con los del joven mago.

-Estaba esperando tu visita... sabía que vendrías

Harry se sintió incomodo ante el comentario de la asiática.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo al rato en la noche?-pregunto la Ravenclaw

-Cho...

-Vamos, solo será un rato

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿No será que solo no quieres estar conmigo?

-No seas tonta-dijo Harry en un susurro-tal vez otra noche... me tengo que ir

Harry se levanto y comenzó a salir.

-Harry-le llamo Cho antes de que este saliera de la enfermería-me gustas... mucho

El corazón del Griffindor latió con mas fuerza en ese momento, le sonrió a la Ravenclaw y salio. Camino lo mas rápido que pudo a la torre de Griffindor, se sentía un tanto confundido; no podía negar que le había sorprendido esa declaración, ni que algo parecido a un enorme globo se había inflado en su pecho en ese momento... pero... a decir verdad, no le había importado mucho, el año anterior se habría puesto eufórico pero ahora... ahora no le había importado tanto.

-¡Debo ir yo sola!-gruño Ginny-tu solo estorbarías

-No te voy a dejar sola con un Malfoy que no sea Eliel-refuto Harry-y tú sabes que el no es bueno, lo que pasa es que sigues molesta por lo de las escaleras

-No es eso-dijo molesta la pelirroja-si es que acepta debes de tenerle confianza

-Aun ignoramos si aceptara... ¡Auch!

-Y si no te callas te daré otro

Los dos Griffindor caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del castillo ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ambos estaban algo enojados, después de la corta visita a Cho en la enfermería el muchacho había ido directamente a la sala común con las intenciones de comunicarle a Ginny la decisión de Malfoy pero no la había encontrado, después de un rato de estar buscándola se encontró con Ariadna, Maura yKaren pero ninguna de ellas la habían visto. Paso las siguientes tres horas buscándola por todo el castillo y, finalmente, la encontró dormida acurrucada en una de las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca, sin embargo Harry no se había percatado de su presencia y había chocado con ella provocando la caída de ambos por varios escalones; después de otra hora salieron de la enfermería un poco adoloridos de la espalda pero ya intactos. El hecho de que, en la enfermería, Cho no dejara de sonreírle al joven mago no mejoro el humor de Ginny. Habían tenido que organizarse rápidamente para decidir lo que iban a hacer, Ginny quería ir sola a ver Malfoy pero Harry no la dejo y la acompaño sin importar sus protestas.

-Ya te dije que lo siento-dijo Harry con un dejo de molestia-no te vi acostada en ese escalón, ademas ¿Que hacías dormida en ese lugar?

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no lo se, debí de haberme quedado dormida, estaba muy cansada y tal vez ¡Ay!

De pronto los dos sintieron como chocaban contra algo y cayeron al suelo enredándose en la capa de invisibilidad, tras varios segundos de lucha en la que ambos intentaban salir de la capa pudieron liberarse de su invisible tormento, Ginny miro por todos lados la cosa con que había chocado pero no encontró nada, sin embargo cuando Harry bajó la mirada vio sorprendido como unas piernas trataban de levantarse sin mucho éxito, eran tan solo unas pequeñas piernas sin ningún cuerpo que las moviera, después de unos segundos de indecisión Ginny, aun en el suelo, estiro la mano y la cerro en algo que estaba cerca de las piernas, dio un tirón y de pronto frente a los ojos de los Griffindor apareció el cuerpo que le faltaba a las piernas, era Eliel Malfoy el que había chocado con ellos, el también llevaba una capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Eliel! ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¡Ginny! ¡Harry!-exclamo el chico-¡Por fin los encuentro! Llevo siglos escuchando sus voces pero no los encontraba... ¡Tienen una capa de invisibilidad también!

-¿Es tuya esta?-pregunto Ginny sosteniendo la capa con la que se había estado cubriendo hasta ese momento

-No, es de Garyel, se la presto a mi hermano pero el no la usa, dice que es para emergencia, dice que si en algún momento pasa algo me la ponga y salga corriendo de donde este-dijo Eliel y luego puso una cara de tristeza-el salio esta noche y no se la puso, estaba buscándolo hasta que escuche sus voces

Los dos Griffindor se vieron entre ellos, Malfoy si debía de estar esperándolos ya, sin embargo no le podían decir nada al pequeño Eliel, aun no, pero tampoco podían dejarlo solo.

-Yo debo de seguir, Harry, tú lleva a Eliel a su sala común

-No, mejor llévalo tú

-Tú sabes donde queda la sala común de Slitheryn... yo voy con... yo debo de ir sola

La chica se puso la capa de Harry y antes de que este pudiera decir algo se alejó con paso rápido hacía el lago en donde ya debía de estar esperando Malfoy. Harry dio un suspiro y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño Malfoy.

-Ponte tu capa, vayamos de regreso-dijo el joven mago

-¿Vas a ayudar a mi hermano?-pregunto Eliel sin moverse y viendo directo a los ojos del Griffindor

-¿Por que preguntas eso?

-Mi hermano me dijo que iba a encontrarse con alguien, que tenía que hablar con alguien que me ayudaría... ¿Eres tu?

-Si-acepto Harry-si el me permite te ayudare

-El no era tu amigo ¿Verdad?

-No importa eso, volvamos a tu sala común

-¿Vas a ayudarlo a el también?-pregunto con preocupación el niño, aún sin moverse-tienes que ayudarlo, por favor, es mi culpa que le este pasando eso a mi hermano

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Harry

-Mi papa... mi papa-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del pequeño-el nos hecho de casa por mi culpa

-Malfoy-llamo Ginny quitándose la capa

El aludido volteo a verla, ya estaba a un lado del lago esperando a que llegara Harry, en su rostro se reflejo por un momento una expresión de sorpresa pero esta no duro mucha.

-¿Que paso con Potter?-pregunto-¿Donde esta?

-Eso no importa-respondió la pelirroja tratando de sonar gentil-me dijo que tenías algo que decirnos ¿Te has decidido?

-No-gruño Malfoy viendo hacía el bosque prohibido-pero creo que no me queda mucho tiempo, debo de hacer algo a menos de que quiera que Eliel termine muerto

-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny sintiendo un extraño frió en el estomago

-Que acepto-dijo Malfoy con expresión lastimada, como si el decir esas palabras le causaran un gran dolor-Me uno a ustedes

-¿Que quieres decir con que Eliel esta en peligro de muerte?-pregunto Ginny

-No es asunto tuyo, Weasley, solo díganme que debo de hacer para que ayuden a Eliel

-Malfoy-dijo Ginny, dio unos pasos hacía el-debes de confiar en nosotros, hazlo por tu hermano... nos encontramos con el hace un rato, esta preocupado por ti, no los podemos ayudar si no nos cuentas lo que pasa

Malfoy dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Ginny con expresión de aprensión, sin embargo después de un rato se detuvo y miro al suelo vencido.

-El señor tenebroso estaba planeando algo-dijo con voz forzada-nadie sabía lo que hacía pero el decía que eso iba a ser la caída del ministerio, el dijo que quien le apoyara en eso recibiría los honores mas grandes que pudieran tener... siempre y cuando no objetaran y le dieran lo que necesitaba de inmediato. Eligio a mi familia, necesitaba a un niño, uno pequeño... era una misión suicida pero con eso el ministerio caería en sus manos

-Siempre fuimos solo nosotros dos-explico Eliel a Harry mientras que veía hacía afuera por una de las ventanas del pasillo-tenemos otros dos hermanos, Eliot, medimago, y Entraigan que estudia en Durmstrang, pero solo nosotros estábamos siempre juntos... ni a papa, ni a Eliot o a Entraigan les importábamos así que siempre estuvimos solos nosotros dos... pero no importaba, a mi no me importaba si mi padre me consideraba débil o una deshonra para la familia, mientras que tuviera a Draco a mi lado no me importaba nada

Harry se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Pero un día todo cambio, mi papa llego, le dijo algo a mi mama... pelearon, nunca peleaban mis papas y entonces...

-Cuando llegue de Hogwarts el anterior curso escolar-dijo Malfoy-me encontré con la noticia de la nueva misión del señor tenebroso para mi padre, el señor tenebroso estaba furioso con mi padre por haber fallado en su misión en el ministerio de magia, lo había sacado de Azkaban inmediatamente y ahora exigía algo de el... a mi hermano, quería sacrificar a Eliel como castigo por los errores de mi padre

Ginny escucho atónita la historia de Malfoy, se sorprendió mucho al ver la expresión que ponía Malfoy al narrar lo que había pasado.

-Yo me negué, no quería que permitieran que el señor tenebroso matara a Eliel... incluso me ofrecí en ser yo al que usaran, Eliel es alguien puro, no sabe acerca de la maldad... en cambio yo... yo ya estoy manchado-Malfoy se alzo la manga del brazo derecho y mostró un tatuaje, la marca tenebrosa brillaba con malignidad en el antebrazo de Malfoy-no importaba que me pasara algo a mi... pero a Eliel no podía permitir que le pasara nada, pero mi padre no escucho

-Mama lloro toda la noche-dijo Eliel-pero papa solo me decía que era un gran honor que EL me solicitara... Draco se opuso y la noche antes de que se pusiera en marcha el plan papa salió, Draco aprovecho ese momento para sacarme de la casa y trato de ayudarme a escapar pero... papa nos encontró, mi hermano peleo con el pero papa lo dejo inconciente de inmediato... Mama llego a salvarnos y afortunadamente nos salvamos

-¿Y que paso después?-pregunto Harry perplejo

-Nos salvamos... pero ella... –sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

-Nos llevo a la casa del profesor Snape, nos aseguro que ahí estábamos a salvo pero no fue así-explico Malfoy-mi Padre nos encontró en seguida, había atacado a mama, casi la mato, por un momento creí que estábamos perdidos pero entonces el profesor Snape nos salvo, salvo a mi madre... en cuanto ella pudo caminar nos tuvimos que separar... de vez en cuando ella nos manda cartas para avisarnos como esta, mi Padre nos sigue buscando, el sospecha que el profesor Snape nos esta ayudando pero para todos se supone que mi madre nos encomendó a Dumbledore, se supone que el es quien nos protege... es gracias a eso que aun no nos han matado pero varios de Slitheryn nos han estado atacando, Zabini entre ellos

-Malfoy-susurro Ginny y se acerco al Slitheryn alzando un poco las manos para demostrarle que estaba desarmada-hazlo por tu hermano, déjanos ayudarte

-No me importa lo que pase conmigo-susurro Draco en un tono herido-ya no puedo mas... estoy cansado

-Tu hermano te necesita-respondió Ginny sintiendo lastima

-Ya no puedo más... solo asegúrense que Eliel siempre estará a salvo

-¡No digas eso!-exclamo una pequeña voz enojada

A unos cuantos pasos detrás de la pelirroja se encontraban Harry y Eliel, el pequeño tenía una expresión de desconsuelo y miraba a su hermano mayor con furia. Se acerco a Malfoy con paso furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Malfoy le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-¡No digas eso!-repitió-¿Que pasaría conmigo entonces? ¿Que sería de mi? ¿Quien cuidaría de mí?

-Eliel...-murmuro Malfoy

-Acepta, Draco-pidió desconsolado el pequeño niño-ellos nos ayudaran a los dos ¡A los dos! Cuando termine todo esto podremos regresar con mama, nos iremos lejos de aquí... seremos nosotros dos otra vez

El pequeño niño abrazó a su hermano y rompió en llanto. Harry miro a Ginny, esta había desviado la mirada, no se atrevía a ver algo tan íntimo en esos hermanos; el muchacho se acerco a los dos Malfoy pero solo miraba al mayor. Alzó la mano y se la ofreció al que hacía ya mucho tiempo había sido su enemigo. _La tercera es la vencida_ pensó Harry; aliviado vio como Malfoy levantaba también su mano y la estrechaba, débilmente, con la suya

-Ginny... ¿Podrías llevar a Eliel a su sala común?-pidió Harry-necesito hablar con Malfoy... llévense las capas, nosotros no las necesitaremos

Ninguno de los rivales se vio entre si, el Griffindor desvió la mirada mientras que los dos Malfoy se daban un abrazo de despedida y observo como Ginny y Eliel desaparecían bajos sus capas invisibles.

-¿Que debo de hacer?-pregunto Malfoy cuando estuvo seguro de que ni Eliel ni la pelirroja lo escucharían, lo había dicho con un gruñido, como si esperara que Harry se mofara por la escena que había presenciado-¿Debo de llamarte _mi señor_?

-No-respondió sintiéndose por fin libre de verle ahora que se había vuelto a comportarse tan sarcásticamente como siempre-solo necesito que me ayudes a confiar en ti

-No pienso hacer nada en tu contra-respondió con voz cansada-ya viste que no tengo a nadie mas que me ayude

-Entonces dime una información que me sea útil-dijo el Griffindor

Malfoy miro atentamente a Harry y como si se estuviera decidiendo a hacer algo muy difícil hablo.

-Zabini... debes de tener cuidado con el-dijo después de un rato

-Aunque no lo creas, Malfoy, yo siempre me cuido de los Slitheryn-dijo Harry con molestia

-No, no entiendes, el señor tenebroso también tenía algo preparado para mi, el pretendía que yo te sacara de aquí y te entregara a el... pero cuando yo me escape Zabini tomo mi lugar... el esta loco, hará lo que sea para cumplir su propósito

-Eso no es preocupante-dijo Harry después de unos segundos de pensar en silencio-aquí hay un montón de maestros y mucha vigilancia, dudo mucho que pueda hacerme algo sin que Dumbledore se entere

-El ya no podrá ayudarte-insistió Malfoy-Zabini esta loco... no le importa matar a quien se interponga en su camino-Malfoy tomo aliento, parecía asustado-Blaise Zabini... Zabini es un Death Eather... y uno muy poderoso

El silencio gobernó en los ahora aliados, Harry analizó el rostro de Malfoy, su expresión era una de terror. No tuvo ninguna duda, Blaise Zabini... debía de tener cuidado con el.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: No se ustedes pero a mi pareció muuuy largo este tiempo que no publique nada de nada, lamentablemente la escuela no deja mucho tiempo para hacer cosas así que me temo que estos capítulos se seguirán retrasando, solo termine este y el capítulo veinte dos, y eso a medias así que en realidad no lo he terminado. Sin embargo no me la pase echando la huev... hem... no me la pase de flojo. por fin termine la cronología con la que veo como va la el Fic y con el que me guío para no meter tramas de mas, en realidad he visto varios Fics que se arruinan por que sus autores tratan de alargar su Fic metiéndoles cosas que ni vienen al caso... solo espero que eso no me este pasando a mi. Si todo sale según la basado en la cronología vendrían siendo mas o menos cincuenta y cinco capítulos y no setenta y siete como había dicho... bueno, supo que no esta mal para el primer Fic que escribo ¿No?

Supongo que es todo por esta vez, espero no tardarme para mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo…. ¡HA! Otra cosa, los músicos que estaban tocando en la Dumble-sorpresa era un grupo que se llama Daft Punk, lo se, se que es algo un poco extraño pero no pude evitar la tentación de ponerlo en mi fic… el otro tipo, el que estaba cantando era Kanie West y la cancion era "stronger"… una cancion muy buen, si es que tienen la oportunidad escúchenla. Ahora si, nos vemos después.

AGIO


	21. Los cuatro grandes

CAPITULO XXI

CAPITULO XXI.- LOS CUATRO GRANDES

Pronto Harry se dio cuenta que el tener de aliado a una de las serpientes mas odiadas de todo Hogwarts sería mas difícil que ganarle un partido a Hufflepuf; Ginny y Harry había decidido no decir ni una palabra a nadie las razones del por que Malfoy había aceptado su ayuda, y eso incluía a Hermione y a Ron, especialmente a Ron, aunque eso había complicado todo. Después de que Ginny y Harry le dieran la noticia a sus dos amigos Ron había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarse a Malfoy y volverlo pulpa a golpes, Hermione había sido un poco mas comprensiva, e incluso había aceptado el que no le dijeran la razón del por que había aceptado Malfoy aliarse a ellos, aunque Harry sospecho que no tardaría mucho en enterarse de la verdad.

La razón de que hasta ese momento Ron aun no hubiera intercambiado puñetazos con Malfoy era por que tanto Cho como Luna estaban ayudando a los otros tres Griffindor a evitar un posible encuentro entre ellos dos. Era obvio que Harry no habría podido pedírselos sin decirles la razón, así que en cuanto se percato que no podría vigilar a Ron el solo citó a las dos Ravenclaw en un lugar apartado y les dio la noticia de la alianza con Malfoy; Luna acepto de inmediato divertida pero Cho parecía tener sus dudas con la cordura de Harry, aunque esta desapareció de inmediato cuando Harry informó que se lo pedía a ellas por que confiaba ciegamente en las dos. Cho, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, tomo entonces la tarea más seriamente.

-¡No me van a convencer de lo contrario!-exclamo Ron una mañana en la biblioteca cuando Harry le explico por centésima vez el por que les convenía tener a Malfoy de su lado- En cuanto vea a ese...

Un libro lanzado por madame Pince había ido a pegarle en la nuca, eso lo forzó a guardar silencio pero en cuanto volteo a lanzarle una mirada fulminante a la bibliotecaria vislumbro a Malfoy caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida.

-¡TU!-exclamo señalando con un dedo a Malfoy y levantándose de su silla- ¡Ven aquí idiota!

Ron trato de acercarse al Slitheryn pero en cuanto dio unos pasos una persona choco violentamente contra el tirándolo al suelo, Luna lo había tacleado riendo y aplastándolo contra el suelo para evitar que se acercara a Malfoy.

-¡ANOTACION!-grito Luna, se puso de pie y lanzo al suelo un balón de fútbol americano, se puso a celebrar saltando en medio de la biblioteca

-¿No crees que tal vez deberíamos intervenir?-pregunto Hermione en voz baja viendo como unos libros encantados por madame Pince comenzaban a golpear a Ron y a Luna obligándolos a salir de la biblioteca-debe de verse muy sospechoso todo eso ¿Quien podría estar jugando fútbol americano en la biblioteca?

-Cualquiera que conozca a Luna sabría que ella es capaz de hacerlo-dijo Harry tranquilamente-incluso tengo mis dudas de que lo hiciera solo por evitar que Ron enfrentara a Malfoy

Hermione sonrió tranquilamente por el comentario de Harry, en realidad no tenía ni la menor intención de discutir las decisiones que tomaba Harry acerca de Malfoy, a decir verdad en ese momento no la podía molestar nada; la razón de que Hermione estuviera de tan buen humor era que Ron por fin hubiera dejado atrás su personalidad depresiva. En realidad eso era algo que todos agradecían.

Sin embargo a pesar de que el humor en la torre de Griffindor había aumentando a la par de los ruidosos ataques de ira de Ron una Griffindor parecía estar contrariada cada vez mas y mas. Harry no la había visto así desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. En el transcurso de los siguientes días el muchacho vio a Ginny en lugares solitarios con la vista totalmente perdida, a veces cuando estaba con ella la oía lanzar varios suspiros; preocupado, comenzó a vigilarla pero había veces en que sus clases especiales con Alucard y Pralad le dejaban tan agotado que cuando regresaba a la sala común lo único que quería hacer era dormir, inclusive se quedaba sin fuerzas para, sencillamente, abrir el mapa del merodeador y buscar a la pelirroja en él.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Maura una noche en que Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas lejanas del fuego tratando de terminar una redacción para la profesora Sprout acerca de las _látigo de espinas_

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry esforzándose por mantener los parpados abiertos

-Es Ginny-respondió la muchacha bajando la voz hasta hacerla un débil susurro

-¿Que pasa con ella?-pregunto el muchacho dejando la pluma en la mesa para tallarse los ojos

-Se que tu eres... muy unido a ella, me gustaría que la ayudaras en algo

-¿Le pasa algo?-Harry la miro con los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio-la he visto algo rara esta semana

El joven mago observo más seriamente a Maura, noto de inmediato que no tenía su característica sonrisa de siempre si no que su semblante era preocupado, la muchacha saco de su mochila un libro forrado con cuero negro, Harry lo identifico de inmediato. Lo había visto muy pocas veces en su vida pero lo conocía a la perfección: era el diario que había sacado de la destruida madriguera, después lo había visto en la habitación de Ginny en su corta estadía en el _paseo de los hechiceros_ y después la pelirroja se lo había mostrado mientras que había estado hospitalizado en la enfermería del colegio en vacaciones.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto fingiendo no reconocer ese objeto ante la amiga de la pelirroja

-Ginny suele tener una que otra pesadilla de vez en cuando-informo la chica-una o dos al mes, suele anotarlos aquí... no se por que pero lo hace, en realidad esto no le suele afectar en nada pero últimamente... últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas, ya casi no puede dormir sin miedo a tener otra

-¿Te dijo ella esto?-pregunto Harry viendo fijamente el diario para que sus ojos no revelaran el desconcierto que sentía

La chica pareció haber notado que ahora el, Harry, también estaba preocupado por lo que tomo una actitud algo defensiva.

-No quiere admitir que esta teniendo problemas, no es necesario que me cuente lo que le pasa para que sepa que algo le molesta... quiere hacerse la fuerte, tu podrías decirle algo... ayúdala, se que a ti te escuchara mas que a nosotras

Harry tomo el diario y lo ojeo, Maura hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano, como si hubiera tratado de evitar que el joven mago leyera el contenido del pequeño diario, sin embargo bajo la mano y dejo permitió que el Griffindor siguiera examinando aquel objeto. Harry noto de inmediato que era cierto lo que la chica decía, habían muchas mas hojas usadas que la ultima vez que había tenido el diario en sus manos.

-¿Has leído algo de este diario?-pregunto seriamente el chico

-No-respondió Maura mordiéndose el labio- si Ginny no me lo enseña no tengo por que estar revisándolo... solo quería que tu lo vieras para que... ¿Podrás ayudarla?

-¿Me lo podrías dejar?-Maura le miro atentamente-yo hablare con ella

Maura acepto y sin más que hacer se retiro a su habitación un poco mas tranquila. Harry miro alrededor suyo, ya casi no había nadie en la sala común, se alegro por que así sería más fácil de hablar con Ginny acerca de su diario. Siguió trabajando en su redacción hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció y se quedo dormido en un incomodo duermevela, atacado continuamente por imágenes extrañas, imágenes de castillos inundados de sombras, pasadizos secretos bajo la tierra, extraños relicarios, diarios, serpientes y Ginny... su querida Ginny... y una persona delgada, alta, vestida con ropas andrajosas y cabello largo y negro.

-Harry-escucho que le nombraban y abrió los ojos. Frente a el estaba una pelirroja con cara preocupada, se había quedado dormido recargado en la mesa, miro a Ginny, esta tenía grades ojeras bajo los ojos-¿Estas bien?

-Si... solo estoy cansado ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunto viendo el reloj, ya pasaba de media noche-¿Estabas afuera?

Ginny se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia al caso.

-Estaba dando un paseo, supongo-respondió tranquilamente-será mejor que te vayas a dormir

-No... Tenemos que hablar

-Solo estaba dando un paseo, no estaba haciendo algo malo-se defendió la pelirroja

-No es de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar-Harry metió una mano en su mochila y saco de esta el diario enseñándoselo a la pelirroja-¿Tienes algo que decirme acerca de esto?

La expresión de Ginny cambio drásticamente al ver la pequeña libretita que el muchacho sostenía en su mano, su rostro se había puesto de un blanco similar al de la nieva recién caída para después pasar a una ligera expresión de desconcierto y finalizar a una de enojo con un leve color rojo en sus pómulos.

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-gruño-es privado

-Tal vez lo sería si no fuera algo malo para tu salud-dijo tranquilamente a pesar de que el semblante de la pelirroja asemejaba enormemente al de la señora Weasley-¿Por que no nos dijiste que pasaba algo malo

-¡¿Quien te lo dio?!-pregunto Ginny haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta que el muchacho le había hecho

A pesar de que sabía muy bien de que la chica no era capaz de leer sus pensamientos como Dumbledore o Snape se esforzó al máximo en alejar de su mente a Maura y la petición que esta le había hecho.

-Yo lo tome-mintió esforzándose por mantener su rostro sin ninguna expresión

-No puedes subir a los dormitorios de las chicas-espeto y le arrebato el diario al muchacho

-Entonces Ron me lo dio-dijo tontamente

Ginny soltó una grosería y miro a Harry molesta, este soltó un leve suspiro admitiendo que la plática no estaba saliendo como se lo esperaba y hubiera querido que pasara.

-No importa quien me lo dio... ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?

-No es de tu incumbencia

La pelirroja fulmino a Harry con la mirada un par de segundos mas y finalmente dio media vuelta acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio de la chicas con paso enojado sin embargo antes de que esta tocara la perilla de la puerta Harry volvió a hablarle.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te paso la ultima vez que tuviste esas pesadillas?-pregunto el muchacho-será mejor que admitas que tienes un problema, recuerda que en ti estas podrían no ser simples pesadillas... no lo leí si eso te molesta

-Son solo pesadillas-dijo Ginny volteando a verle-nada mas eso

Sin embargo el tono con el que había hablado la más pequeña de los Weasley no había sido totalmente seguro, el muchacho supo que hasta ella tenía sus dudas. En el corto pero incomodo silencio que hubo Harry pudo ver a la pequeña niña tímida debajo de la muchacha que había delante de el. A pesar de que Ginny no lo admitía Harry estaba seguro de que debía de estar asustada por lo que le estaba sucediendo, entonces una idea apareció en su mente. Una respuesta que tenía hacía ya un tiempo.

-Ginny, eso podría ser peligroso-hablo con todo el tacto que podía tener-tal vez... tal vez sería... aconsejable que vieras a alguien que te pudiera ayudar

-No quiero molestar al profesor Dumbledore con unas tontas pesadillas-respondió la chica con brusquedad

Sin embargo algo en la expresión de Harry debió de advertirle a la pelirroja que en realidad no estaba hablando del anciano profeso.

-¿De quien hablas?-inquirió la pelirroja

-Alucard-murmuro Harry recordando el día en que el extraño profesor había mostrado otra faceta suya-El... el es... ¿Recuerdas al perro que te perseguía durante las vacaciones?-Ginny hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando-estoy seguro que ese perro es Alucard

-¿Que?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida y dando un paso hacía Harry-¿Por que sospechas de el?

-El me lo dijo... me dijo que te estaba...

-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?-exclamo completamente molesta

-El me pidió que te llevara... me dijo que tu...

-¿Y por que no me dijiste esto?-grito aun mas molesta

-_Muffliato-_el muchacho lanzo el encantamiento a las puertas de los dormitorios

-No te molestes-gruño la pelirroja y se volteo-no pienso seguir hablando contigo

Sin embargo la paciencia del muchacho había llegado a sus limites y está había desaparecido dando paso al enojo.

-¡No te lo dije por que no quería que fueras con el!-grito Harry-¡Tu no lo viste cuando le chupo la sangre a la Death Eather!

-¡Mira! ¡Si me conviene ver a alguien o no ese es asunto mío! ¡Te ruego que si sabes algo mas que tenga que ver conmigo me lo digas de inmediato!-Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

-Debemos de ir a verlo, el podrá ayudarte

-¿Debemos? ¿Debemos? ¡Yo voy a ir a hablar con el!

-¡No te permitiré que vayas sola!

-¡¿Permitirme?! ¡No necesito que me des permiso!-y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se metió a los dormitorios dando un fuerte portazo tras de si

Harry también entro a su dormitorio completamente furioso y se metió a la cama si molestarse en cambiarse la ropa. Estaba enojado con su amiga, por la forma en que se había comportado. Su molestia fue tan fuerte que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus barreras mentales habían desaparecido por el coraje.

A pesar de que seguía estando enojado con la pelirroja Harry nunca dejo de vigilarla día y noche para asegurarse de que no fuera con Alucard sola, no podía de quitarse de la mente la imagen del extraño profesor seduciendo a Ginny con sus poderes de Vampiro para después poner su cara en el cuello de la chica y mordérselo para tomarse hasta la última gota de sangre. Procuro revisar constantemente el mapa del merodeador sin importarle lo cansado que estuviera, sin embargo ese gesto de protección fue pasado por alto por la pelirroja, quien le había retirado la palabra y ahora se negaba a siquiera permanecer en el mismo lugar que el, haciendo que Harry la pasara muy mal. Sin embargo no fue el único con el mismo castigado sino que a los poco días de su pelea Harry se percato que Maura estaba sola cuando antes era la que pasaba mas tiempo con Ginny.

-Se entero esa misma noche-le informo a Harry una mañana mientras que desayunaban juntos, en cuanto el muchacho intento disculparse ella hablo de nuevo sonriéndole comprensivamente-no te preocupes, se muy bien que tu no le dijiste quien te dio el diario... ella es así, pronto se dará cuenta que en realidad lo hicimos por su bien

A pesar de que la chica había intentado lucir optimista al decir esas palabras Harry no pudo evitar notar que había un tono de preocupación en su hablar. No fue si no hasta una semana después de su pelea que, al abrir el antiguo pergamino, se percato que por fin Ginny parecía haberse decidido ir a ver a Alucard, una pequeña mota con el nombre _Ginebra M. Weasley_ iba en dirección al aula del Vampiro. Harry cerro el pergamino y corrió hacía la sala común, en ella encontró a Ron y a Hermione y sin detenerse a decirles nada los forzó a salir con el en dirección a las mazmorras, los dos amigos no tuvieron mas opción que obedecerle al ver la expresión de preocupación del joven mago

-¿Nos podrías decir que diablos pasa?-pregunto Ron deteniéndose un momento para descansar, cuando ya estaban cerca del salón de Alucard

-Es Ginny-dijo pasándole el mapa del merodeador a Hermione-va a ver a Alucard

-Perfecto-dijo Ron molesto-que le envié mis saludos... yo me voy a la sala común

-¿No recuerdas la ultima vez que lo vieron ustedes?-pregunto refiriéndose a la vez que Alucard fue atacado por Lupin

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres amigos, un momento que fue aprovechado para recordar la imagen de Alucard siendo atravesado por cientos de estacas plateadas, no fue necesario decir mas para que tanto Hermione como Ron decidieran que no era sabio que alguien estuviera solo con el extraño profesor.

-Está bien... vamos-dijo el pelirrojo con un gruñido

El joven mago se apresuro a apartar un viejo tapiz de una pared, detrás de este había un túnel que llevaba directamente al aula de Alucard

-Espera, Harry-dijo Hermione consultando el viejo pergamino-ese pasillo no esta en el mapa

-Mi padre no conoció a Alucard-respondió sin darle mucha importancia y se metió al atajo seguido de cerca por Hermione y Ron-obviamente estos pasadizos no están en el mapa del merodeador

Después de un par de minutos de correr por ese oculto pasillo llegaron a las afueras del aula de Alucard, se encontraron con la pelirroja que al parecer apenas estaba llegando a aquel lugar, el rostro de la chica mostró una pequeña expresión de sorpresa y malestar al verles pero en cuanto noto la presencia de Harry desvió la mirada disgustada. Hermione no paso por alto esa acción.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto molesta

-¿TU que haces aquí?-pregunto Ron enojado y acercándose a su hermana-¿No sabes quien esta ahí dentro?

-¡Claro que lo se! Es alguien con quien debo de hablar

-¿Por que?-pregunto Hermione

-Pregúntaselo a el-dijo y se acerco a la puerta del aula de Alucard, esta se abrió lentamente antes de que siquiera la pelirroja la hubiera tocado

Los dos muchachos miraron interrogantes a Harry, este se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelirroja, Ron y Hermione también entraron al aula poniendo una expresión de aprensión ante la idea de volver a ver al Vampiro. El interior del aula estaba vació, los cuatro Griffindor examinaron el aula pero no encontraron a nadie. Hermione le hecho un vistazo al mapa del merodeador buscando la posición del maestro y después de unos segundos mas lo encontró en el despacho del director con Dumbledore cerca de el.

-Esta con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo informó la chica

-Tal vez deberíamos de venir otro día-propuso Harry sin embargo la pelirroja le fulmino con la mirada y se alejo de ellos un poco dándoles la espalda

Los tres amigos se vieron entre si e instantes después Harry bajo la mirada con expresión culpable, Hermione le dirigió una mirada extraña a Ron y este, por primera vez, entendiendo su intención también se alejo de ellos para ir a examinar el resto del aula.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Hermione cuando estuvo segura que ni Ron o Ginny podían escucharlos

-Creo que le oculte cosas importantes-respondió el muchacho viendo a la pelirroja con melancolía, Hermione no dijo nada mas pero aun así el muchacho siguió hablando-bueno... ella tuvo un sueño extraño hace tiempo-Harry medito un poco-estoy seguro que fue Alucard el causante de eso, se lo dije a Ginny hace unos días

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de saberlo?-pregunto la chica volteando a ver a la pelirroja

-Bastante

Si Harry esperaba que su amiga le comprendiera, o incluso apoyara, estaba muy equivocado ya que inmediatamente la chica se acerco más a el y con una expresión de frialdad le ordeno que se disculpara, sin duda las mujeres eran algo que Harry nunca entendería.

-No quería que ella se encontrara con Alucard de nuevo-abogó el joven mago-la estaba defendiendo

-Ella no lo tomo así, ve ahora mismo a pedirle disculpas

Harry miro a Hermione de mala gana y finalmente con un resoplido molesto camino a Ginny, al estar a unos pasos de ella sintió como si su corazón fuera oprimido por una mano invisible, los nervios lo estaban atacando de nuevo pero cuando faltaban tan solo dos pasos para estar junto a su amiga escucho una exclamación de Ron.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Ron-¿Ya vieron esto?

Harry volteo a ver mal encarado a Ron por su interrupción pero en ese momento noto que sobre el escritorio de Alucard había una especie de una vasija de piedra de color negro y con runas toscamente grabadas en ella. Ron levanto una mano y lentamente extendió un dedo tratando de tocar el interior del envase.

-¡No lo toques!-exclamo Harry dando unos pasos hacía su amigo-es un pensadero

-¿Esto es un pensadero?-pregunto Ron con tono decepcionado sin dejar de ver la vieja vasija de piedra y con la mano aun levantada-creí que sería mas impresionante

-¿Un pensadero?-pregunto Hermione interesada y se acerco al escritorio para ver el extraño objeto seguida de cerca por Ginny

-No vayan a tocar los recuerdos-advirtió Harry-no estoy seguro de que podríamos ver, pero si se que no sería agradable

Hermione y Ginny le echaron un último vistazo al plateado contenido que se arremolinaba en el interior del pensadero y después se fueron a sentar en unas sillas para seguir esperando al profesor, Ron sin embargo no se alejo del pensadero. Harry se acerco a la pelirroja y trato de decirle algo pero esta se levantó molesta y se alejo del muchacho con paso enojado, el joven mago miro confundido a Hermione en busca de ayuda pero esta se encogió de hombros, Harry se volvió a acercar a la Griffindor que, en su afán de alejarse de él lo mas posible, se había acercado a una de las paredes del salón en la que habían varias ilustraciones de criaturas tenebrosas pegadas.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de la pelirroja para que le escuchara

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin verle-¿El que me ocultaras información que tenía que ver conmigo? ¿O tal vez te refieras a que mientras que las pesadillas con Riddley aumentaban tu te guardabas lo que podría ser una cura para mi mal?

-Quería protegerte-susurro Harry un tanto avergonzado-aun recuerdo como te pusiste cuando viste por primera vez a Alucard

-Eso fue diferente… estaba siendo atravesado por esas estacas-le dijo con una mirada de desdén-debiste decírmelo de inmediato

-Lo se y lo siento-respondió Harry-debí de saber que eras los suficientemente fuerte para... bueno, enfrentarte a esto

-Ni siquiera contemplaste decírmelo por la parte del perro de los seis ojos-dijo Ginny con tono dolido

-¿Alucard sabe quien es el perro de los seis ojos?- pregunto Hermione que no había podido evitar escuchar esa parte de la pelea de sus dos amigos

-Alucard es el perro-informo Harry

Hermione miro sorprendida a Harry, trato de decir algo pero en ese momento Ginny grito algo.

-¡Ron! ¡No!-exclamo Ginny

Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia donde había gritado la pelirroja y alcanzaron a ver como Ron tocaba con el dedo índice los recuerdos en el pensadero e instantes después era tragado totalmente por la sustancia. Los tres Griffindor se acercaron corriendo al pensadero pero a parte de que los pensamientos ahora se arremolinaban con mas fuerza no había ningún indicio de que Ron estuviera ahí.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione con tono molesto

-Es obvio ¿No?-dijo Harry con un suspiro de resignación-tengo que ir por el... ustedes quédense aquí

-Ni hablar yo no me voy a quedar a esperar a que saques a ese idiota-dijo Hermione

-Y yo no me voy a quedar aquí sola-dijo Ginny

No fue necesario que el joven mago dijera algo mas, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con las dos Griffindor, ellas dos podían ser sumamente necias y, sin otra opción, tuvo que aceptar que las dos chicas le acompañarían. Además de que si quería reconciliarse con la pelirroja no le convenía llevarle la contraría.

-Entonces supongo que entraremos los tres juntos, toquemos los recuerdos a la vez, en cuanto estemos ahí dentro busquen a Ron para que salgamos lo mas rápido posible, no creo que los recuerdos de Alucard sean muy agradables

Los tres amigos se acercaron al pensadero y finalmente entraron a los recuerdos del extraño profesor. Ya estando adentro no fue nada difícil encontrar a Ron ya que habían aparecido justo a un lado de el, sin embargo el lugar en donde cayeron les hizo olvidar las razones del por que habían entrado en el pensadero. Estaban en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts en el que estaban cuatro pequeños niños a los que Ron miraba entre intrigado y sorprendido.

-… Y por eso entre aquí-dijo uno de ellos, era bastante mas chico que los demás, su expresión era de emoción, su piel era morena y cabello negro y un poco ondulado- apropósito de Hogwarts ¿Ya han escuchado la historia del colegio?

-Si-dijo el niño que se veía mas grande, tenía una expresión de anhelo, llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás, y con expresión autosuficiente-mi mama me contaba la historia de los fundadores todas las noches… toda mi familia ha estado en Ravenclaw desde hace mucho tiempo… los inteligentes, pero a mi me toca romper esa tradición-los niños se rieron a excepción de uno que permanecía serio y veía por la ventana del vagón del tren-me gustaría saber que se siente ser de Slitheryn ¿Y a ti? ¿Micki?

-Michel-corrigió el niño que había estado hablando cuando llegaron Harry y las dos chicas y se encogió de hombros-no lo se, ya te dije que a mi me iban a inscribir a Beauxbatons, mi mama es de ahí, pero se decidió que no me quería tan lejos de ella. No me siento inteligente, ni valiente, ni malo, así que creo que entraría a Hufflepuf

-Para ser un Slitheryn no es necesario ser malo, es avaricioso-dijo otro niño de cabello castaño largo y expresión traviesa que se le hizo conocido a Harry

-Es lo mismo, si, creo que me quedaría bien la casa de Hufflepuf, tú no has dicho nada ¿Qué quieres ser?

El niño que no se había reído de la broma del que quería ser un Slitheryn miro seriamente a los otros tres, estaba recargado en la pared del vagón con actitud rebelde, el niño sonrió de forma casi malignamente.

-Es…-trato de hablar Harry con un nudo en la garganta

-Alucard-dijo Ron en un susurro como si temiera que los niños notaran su presencia

El niño Alucard era bastante diferente al adulto, su tez era más morena que la actual, sus ojos eran más humanos y, lo más importante de todo, la presencia que irradiaba no era aterradora como la que demostraba en la actualidad. El niño Alucard se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, en realidad no estaba seguro si podría entrar a este colegio… yo solo quiero ser grande, el mas grande y poderoso mago de todo el mundo

Los otros tres niños le miraron con admiración.

-¡Eso si que es una meta!-exclamo el que quería ser Slitheryn

-Si, ser el mas grande-dijo con añoranza el niño que se hacía llamar Michel-Creo que eso es algo que todos aquí queremos ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pacto?

-¿Qué clase de pacto?-pregunto el que se le hacía conocido a Harry

-Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre-dijo Michel- sin importar en que casa quedemos, y juntos, los cuatro, seremos los mas grandes y fuertes magos de todos los tiempos- extendió su pequeña mano-¿Hecho?

-Hecho-dijo el que se le hacía conocido a Harry

-Hecho-dijo el que quería ser Slitheryn

-Hecho-dijo Alucard con una sonrisa que se parecía un poco a la de su yo adulto

-¿Se imaginan que cada uno de nosotros quede en una casa diferente? Seriamos como los cuatro fundadores-dijo el que quería ser Slitheryn

-Mejor aun, cuando seamos grandes fundemos nuestra propia escuela, juntos-dijo Alucard-será mucho mejor que Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o cualquier otra que haya existido

La imagen se descompuso y ahora los cuatro Griffindor aparecieron en el comedor de Hogwarts, estaban a un lado del niño Alucard en la fila de los de primero, una joven profesora McGonagall le quitaba el sombrero seleccionador a una niña y esta corría a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-susurro Harry como si temiera que las personas le escucharan

-Espera… quiero ver esto-dijo Ron, como Hermione o Ginny no protestaron Harry volvió a prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la escena

-Alucard, Anyel- anuncio la profesora

Alucard fue el primero de los cuatro amigos en ser llamados, y basto tan solo un rozón del sombrero seleccionador para que este diera su veredicto final.

-¡SLITHERYN!

Hubo un aplauso ensordecedor mientras que Alucard iba a sentarse con sus compañeros de casa, Harry y los demás esperaron ansiosos a ver en que casa quedaban los otros tres, y después de que pasaron varios alumnos más otro de los amigos fue llamado.

-Charm, Alexandros-el que quería ser Slitheryn se acerco a la profesora y, con expresión decidida, dejo que esta le pusiera el sombrero seleccionador

-¡GRIFFINDOR!-grito el sombrero después de permanecer quieto sobre su cabeza por un minuto exacto

Los cuatro Griffindor miraron expectantes como Charm iba a sentarse en su mesa tras recibir muchos aplausos, entonces Harry le pareció recordar el rostro del niño pero no pudo saber muy bien donde lo había escuchado antes.

-Learsi, Michel-el niño de cabello negro y ondulado paso y tardo unos segundos en ser escogido para su casa

-¡RAVENCLAW!

Entonces Harry recordó por que se le hacían conocidos tanto el niño Charm como el que aun quedaba sin ser escogido, ya los había visto antes, en un anuario hacía un tiempo atrás. Eso significaba que el niño que aun quedaba sin ser escogido era...

-Pralad, Bhakta-lo llamo McGonagall dijo y el niño Pralad fue a sentarse junto a McGonagall

-¡HUFFLEPEUF!-grito el sombrero y la mesa del tejon estallo en aplausos

La escena se disolvió y volvió a armarse; ahora estaban en el bosque prohibido, los cuatro amigos se veían considerablemente más altos. La escena era un tanto extraña, Alucard, con cara de susto estaba recargado en un árbol, Pralad con expresión de enojo le apuntaba con su varita mientras que Learsi tenia en sus manos su varita y la que debía de ser de Alucard, parecía sumamente asustado; Charm se mantenía un tanto alejado y pasaba la mirada de Alucard a Pralad con apariencia de estar confundido, parecía que apenas iba llegando a ese lugar. Estaban en lo que parecía ser el bosque prohibido.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunto Alucard con un asustado susurro

-No fue muy difícil-dijo Pralad sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita-dejas muchas pistas ¿Qué has hecho, Anyel? No tenías derecho de hacerle eso a esa pobre chica

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-exclamo Charm-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sarcásticamente Pralad- ¿No lo sospechas? Nuestro querido amigo, al que hemos conocido desde hace tres años, el que paso las vacaciones contigo, resulto ser un Vampiro… un asqueroso Vampiro

Learsi dio una ligera exclamación de impresión, Charm no dijo nada pero camino hacía Alucard dándole un ligero empujón a Pralad para acercarse mas a su amigo, ahora le veía como si no lo reconociera.

-No es cierto-dijo Charm viendo fijamente a Alucard-dime que no es cierto

-Si lo es-dijo Alucard viendo al suelo con una mirada culpable-es por eso que no creí que podría entrar aquí… pero el profesor Dumbledore…

-¡El profesor Dumbledore se equivocó!-exclamo Pralad

Hubo un silencio que confundió a los cuatro Griffindor, veían impresionados la escena, estaban viendo una perspectiva de la vida de Alucard que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

-El profesor Dumbledore nunca se ha equivocado-dijo Learsi con voz temblorosa, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había comenzado la discusión, avanzó hasta interponerse entre Alucard y Pralad-¡Basta, Bhakta! ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¿Y que si es un… un Vampiro?

-¡Es peligroso!-exclamo Pralad

-¡No! ¡No lo es!-grito Learsi y un corro de luz roja salió de las dos varitas que tenía en sus manos, Pralad fue empujado contra un árbol y se tambaleo en ese lugar, sin embargo no soltó su varita

-¿Lo recuerdas, Bhakta? ¿Recuerdas a los cuatro fundadores?-preguntó Charm encarando también a Pralad-nosotros seremos los cuatro grandes

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-exclamo Pralad un poco perturbado, se llevo las manos a las orejas como si no quisiera escucharlos-¿No lo entienden? ¡Es un peligro! ¡Somos un peligro!

Harry sintió que alguien apretaba su brazo, era la pelirroja quien lo hacía, esta le veía con una expresión de miedo.

-Tal vez... tal vez deberíamos irnos-murmuro la chica como si presintiera que algo malo estuviera apunto de pasar

De pronto todo quedo en silencio en el bosque prohibido, solo se escuchaba un leve sollozo de Pralad que había comenzado a llorar desesperado… de pronto hubo un fuerte ruido, como si de pronto hubiera habido una gran explosión. Ron lanzó un grito ahogado al ver un enorme cuerpo peludo atacando a Pralad, Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron asustadas a los brazos de Harry

-¡Bhakta!-exclamo de pronto Alucard, en ese momento se había alzado una enorme sombra sobre Pralad y ahora empezaba a atacarlo; Alucard, a pesar de que carecía de varita, se lanzó en contra de la bestia que atacaba al joven Pralad-¡BHAKTA!

La imagen se disolvió y de pronto volvió a aparecer pero esta vez estaban en la enfermería, Pralad permanecía en una cama y los otros tres muchachos estaban sentados alrededor de el, los tres permanecían callados y no se atrevían a verse. Charm, y Learsi tenían varios rasguños y moretones en la cara, Pralad se veía sumamente golpeado además de que tenía un brazo inmovilizado. Alucard era el que lucía mejor, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro.

-Entonces… por eso dijiste "somos"-murmuro Alexandros en tono pensativo

-Soy un Hechicero-dijo Bhakta Pralad con un dejo de desdén-no saben lo que siento cada vez que me veo en un espejo, todos los días tengo que soportar lo que soy… una aberración

-No eres una aberración-dijo Michel-¿Por eso le hiciste eso a Anyel?

-De esa… de esa forma sentía… menos odio a… mi mismo-dijo de forma entrecortadamente Bhakta y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-Anyel-llamo a su amigo pero este no hizo caso-Anyel… por favor… por favor, perdóname… Anyel

-Recibí el premio por servicios especiales al colegio-susurro Anyel viendo por la ventana de la enfermería-ya despertó Augusta… ella confirmo que fue una de las Acromantulas del castillo la que la ataco… nadie mas que ustedes y Dumbledore saben que soy un…

-No nos importa-dijo Alexandros-tu eres nuestro amigo

-Y te queremos-dijo Michel

-Eres… uno de los nuestros-dijo Bhakta-y yo quiero estar con ustedes… ¿Me permitirían seguir con ustedes?

-Somos los cuatro fundadores-Alucard se levanto y su mirada se avivo-somos los cuatro grandes

La escena se descompuso. Ahora estaban en una casa con aire aristócrata, las paredes estaban adornadas con muchos adornos de oro empolvado, bastantes pasados de moda. Había un muchacho sentado en un viejo sofá desteñido que en algún momento debió de ser elegante pero ahora mostraba un aspecto deprimente, le hablaba a la chimenea que mostraba la cara de Alexandros en medio de muchas flamas verdes.

-La encontró-dijo Alexandros emocionado-el desgraciado de Michel la encontró hacía unos días

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Alucard y se arrodillo en el suelo para ver mejor el rostro sonriente de Alexandros-¿Bromeas?

-No… bueno, no a tenido la oportunidad de encontrarla personalmente pero si sus cálculos son correctos entonces ya sabemos donde queda esa poción ¡Por algo es un Ravenclaw! ¿Te imaginas? Estamos cada vez mas cerca de nuestro sueño ¡Pronto seremos los cuatro grandes!

-Este si que es un buen regalo de navidad-dijo con voz anhelante Alucard-espero que podamos ir antes de tener que regresar al colegio… me daría una oportunidad de salir de aquí antes de tiempo

Alexandros se había quedado serio de pronto.

-Siento no haber podido sacarte de ahí-se lamento Alexandros-¿Tu tío te sigue molestando?

-Me recuerda día y noche lo que soy y que por eso mate a mi propia madre-dijo Alucard tratando de sonreír pero no tuvo mucho éxito-nada que no haya escuchado desde que tengo uso de razón ¿Me prometes que iremos pronto por esa condenada poción? Haría cualquier cosa para poder salir de aquí de inmediato

De pronto se escucho un portazo y Alucard volteo a ver molesto de donde venía el sonido.

-Ya llego… será mejor que me vaya-Alucard dio un suspiro-madame una lechuza para avisarme lo que planeen

La sala desapareció y ahora los cuatro Griffindor estaban a la salida de una cueva muy antigua y aterradora, los cuatro amigos se veía de forma deplorable pero sorprendentemente felices, Alexandros llevaba una enorme botella con un líquido rojo oscuro; Anyel era observado con admiración por sus tres amigos.

-¡Puedes sanar!-exclamo Bhakta-esa poción te debió de matar, era veneno puro

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca me enferme de pequeño… supongo que los Vampiros no deben de tener esa debilidad-comento Alucard pensativo-No es gran cosa… me encantaría que todo mi cuerpo sanara ¿Se imaginan? Me cortan un dedo e inmediatamente se vuelve a unir a mí

-¿Cuándo nos tomamos esto?-pregunto Alexandros viendo la botella con la poción que se arremolinaba ferozmente

-Primero debo de examinarla-contesto Michel-no sabemos que nos podría hacer si nos la tomamos

-Nos dará la grandeza-dijo Alucard y contemplo la poción con una expresión de avaricia digna de un Slitheryn

La imagen cambio y ahora estaban en un jardín bastante oculto en Hogwarts. Alexandros, Anyel y Michel tenía una expresión de enorme tristeza, miraban a Bhakta que estaba sentado en el césped y recargado en un árbol, sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-Muertos… muertos-susurro Pralad

-Slughorn me lo contó-dijo Anyel-no lo puedo creer… tu familia

-Pero Lika sobrevivió-susurro anhelante Michel-debes pensar en ella Bhakta… debes ser fuerte por ella

-No te preocupes… nosotros estamos contigo-dijo Alucard ofreciéndole la mano a Pralad para que se levantara

-Tomamos la poción-dijo Bhakta con un amargo gesto y varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos-me hice fuerte... pero no pude salvarlos

Y ahora estaban en los pasillos del colegio, Bhakta y Anyel caminaban juntos, no había nadie cerca de ellos. Los cuatro Griffindor notaron que la trigueña piel de Pralad ahora lucía pálida, su expresión era de amargura.

-Lika te necesita, Bhakta-dijo Anyel-debes de tomarte un descanso, ni siquiera fuiste al funeral de tus padres

-No, no pude salvarlos a ellos… ahora que soy fuerte nadie mas volverá a sufrir algo así, no mientras que yo tenga mis poderes-murmuro el doliente Pralad

-Hablando de tus poderes-dijo en un susurro Alucard-tu familia… bueno… ¿Ellos tenían también… esas habilidades?

-Mi mama era una bruja ordinaria, mi papa era el Hechicero… controlaba la tierra y mis dos hermanitos el agua-unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Pralad-Octavius era muy hábil y Bhakti, mi querida Bhakti-un sollozo se ahogo en la garganta de Pralad-Bhakti era una niña muy tierna… no puedo imaginarme quien podría haber sido capaz de hacerle daño… apenas estaba controlando su poder

-Lika no ha venido a Hogwarts-comento Alucard-debió de haber venido el año pasado

-Holika esta loca-dijo con voz de molestia-tienes muchos aires de grandeza, solo por que ella puede manejar la tierra… papa siempre le elogio por tener ese poder, decía que la tierra era la cosa más fuerte del mundo

-¿No vendrá a Hogwarts?-pregunto el Vampiro

-Dumbledore quiere convencerla… pero el no promete nada, tal vez venga el año siguiente

La imagen cambio y ahora estaban en el comedor, era la ceremonia de elección de casas, los cuatro muchachos estaban a un lado de Alucard, este leía algo sin prestarle atención a la larga fila de niños que estaba frente suyo. Alucard alzo la vista buscando a sus amigos, los tres le devolvieron la mirada de forma seria.

Ginny se inclino a leer el pergamino al que Alucard le estaba prestando tanta atención.

_Debemos hablar, Michel cree que la poción se esta volviendo cada vez mas inestable, Bhakta dice que le esta costando mas trabajo controlar su poder, Michel esta asustado, te esperamos en nuestro lugar._

_Alexandros._

Harry levanto la vista para examinar la expresión de los otros tres muchachos pero en ese momento vio algo que hizo que su corazón vibraba de emoción, la profesora McGonagall llamo a una pequeña niña de la fila que estaba a un lado de un niño delgado con aspecto malhumorado.

-Evans, Lilly-la niña fue llamada y enviada a la casa de Griffindor

Harry olvido por un momento a Alucard y observo como su madre iba a sentarse junto a otro niño que reconoció como Sirius, Lilly pareció conocerle por que después de lanzarle una mirada llena de odio le dio la espalda completamente enojada. Alucard les hizo una extraña seña de mano a los otros tres amigos y finalmente la escena desapareció.

Ahora estaban en la enfermería. Charm, Alucard y Pralad veían a Learsi como si no pudieran reconocerlo.

-No solo es la fuerza… estoy cambiando totalmente-dijo el Ravenclaw

-Es impresionante-murmuro Alexandros-derrotaste a un Nott si magia… el asegura que trato de maldecirte pero que las maldiciones te rebotaban

-¿No lo entienden?-pregunto desesperado Michel-esto es malo, ni siquiera recuerdo como lo hice… no recuerda nada de esto

-No te preocupes-dijo Alexandros-solo debemos averiguar como controlar tu fuerza y entonces estarás del otro lado… va lo mismo para ti, Bhakta

-¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Pralad un tanto nervioso

-No finjas-espeto el Griffindor-se muy bien que el viento se te esta saliendo de control

-Solo fue un par de veces… este año ha sido difícil el entrenamiento de Quidditch-murmuro Pralad-me voy, quiero dormir un rato

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Michel preocupado

Salieron de la enfermería dejando a Alucard y a Charm solos.

-¿Y tu? ¿Has tenido algún cambio?-pregunto el Griffindor al Slitheryn

-No-contesto Alucard con expresión derrotada-¿Tu?

Alexandros no contesto, le sonrió de forma enigmática y dio media vuelta para salir de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió sin que Alexandros la tuviera que tocar, ni qué tuviera que usar su varita. Alucard miro humillado a Alexandros, y con expresión derrotada salio de la enfermería también, apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta que después de un rato empezaron a sangrar, sin embargo los cuatro Griffindor notaron que poco a poco la sangre que había salido de la herida regresaba a paso lento.

-¿Dices que Lika escapo?-pregunto Alucard, ahora estaban en una parte oscura del bosque prohibido, estaban Alucard y Pralad solos-¿Por qué? Creí que ella vendría a Hogwarts el próximo año

-Iba, eso creyó el profesor Dumbledore, ella había aceptado-dijo Pralad viendo hacía atrás nervioso- en realidad no me importa mucho esto, para serte sincero estaba comenzado a sentirme nervioso cuando estaba con ella

-Es tu hermana-murmuro Alucard

-Lo se, se que suena mal pero… casi me alegro de que no tenga que verla otra vez

Ahora estaban en un oscuro pasillo, Los cuatros amigos se miraban atentamente.

-Controlo el viento con mayor potencia-dijo Pralad

-Sano por completo-dijo Alucard-ayer me hice un corte muy feo en la mano y sane casi de inmediato

-Creo…-murmuro Alexandros con mirada emocionada-que soy un Hechicero

Alucard y Pralad le miraron sorprendidos pero no pudieron decir nada ya que Michel le interrumpió.

-No se lo que me pasa-se miro la manos con sorpresa-soy un monstruo ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Y ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras del colegio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ahogaron un grito cuando vieron una enorme mole frente a ellos, era lo que parecía ser un hombre de no menos de dos metros y medio, sumamente musculoso y con una cara deforme con una expresión de furia, el sujeto corrió hacía ellos emitiendo un grito de ira los cuatro muchachos se hicieron a un lado completamente asustados pero el monstruo no les tomo importancia sino que ataco a tres muchachos que estaban atrás de ellos. Bhakta estiro las manos y una ráfaga de viento golpeo al monstruo haciéndalo retroceder un poco pero no lo suficiente, el monstruo dio un golpe dirigido a Pralad pero…

-¡Bhakta! ¡Cuidado!-Anyel se interpuso entre su amigo y el enorme puño, recibió el golpe de lleno y salio volando hasta chocar con una pared

Alexandros hizo un movimiento con la varita y el monstruo fue expulsado para atrás. Por fin hubo calma y finalmente el monstruo comenzó a reducir de tamaño hasta que al final los cuatro Griffindor vieron a Michel en donde había estado el monstruo.

Ahora estaban Alucard y Pralad en medio de la cancha de Quidditch, varios jugadores de túnica amarilla volaban en sus escobas festejando, Alucard vestía su túnica verde, los espectadores en las gradas festejaban contentos.

-Último año-dijo Alucard con rencor mientras que veía a Pralad, que vestía su túnica amarilla-último torneo… ganaste, parece que finalmente tu eres mejor… campeón en el torneo de Quidditch

Entonces Alucard le dio un fuerte abrazo a Pralad, y ambos rieron.

-Esto fue el mejor partido que tuvimos ¿No, amigo?-rió Pralad

-Si, desearía que Michel y Alexandros nos hubieran visto-dijo Alucard y finalmente los dos juntos caminaron hacía la salida del campo-¿Cómo están los dos?

-Están en enfermería-informo Bhakta tristemente-Michel esta cada vez mas mal, Alexandros esta vigilándolo… después de todo solo el lo puede controlar cuando se transforma en el monstruo

-No sabes como me duele que el último juego que jugamos en Hogwarts no lo hayan visto-comento Anyel con tono triste

La escena cambio. Ahora estaban en una habitación de aspecto modesta, era una bonita recamara en la que había una enorme cama, un muchacho de aspecto sumamente enfermo estaba en ella, Alucard estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. El rostro esquelético del muchacho se poso en Alucard y sonrió.

-No pongas esa cara… te aseguro que cuando me transformo en él me pongo peor-dijo el enfermo

-Ten paciencia-susurro Anyel y le acaricio la cabeza de forma cariñosa-Bhakta esta buscando información de la poción y Alexandros fue al callejón Knorturn y a los lugares mas bajos de todo el mundo mágico… no debes rendirte Michel-pidió tristemente el Vampiro

Harry se acerco a Michel con una expresión desolada, de no haber sido por que Alucard hubo dicho su nombre nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que ese muchacho era el que una vez fue un apuesto Ravenclaw que halló la localización de esa horrible poción.

Michel rió divertido por la idea pero segundos después comenzó a toser.

-Bhakta esta demasiado ocupado mejorando sus habilidades-dijo calmándose un poco-y Alexandros lo único que hace es tener duelos con todo aquel que sea fuerte, incluso el vino a presumirme su nuevo bastón mágico, dice que ese diseño es muy superior que las varitas, y no lo dudo… Anyel, tu eres el único que se preocupa por mi. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tus visitas

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo mas-murmuro Alucard-no soy listo como tu o Bhakta ni tengo grandes poderes como Alexandros… yo solo me puedo regenerar

-Tus visitas son lo mas preciado para mi-comento Michel- no sabes lo mucho que has ayudado a este…

-Ya estas empezando a hablar como un anciano-bromeo Alucard con una ligera sonrisa

-Creo que mi aspecto ya es muy parecido a ese ¿No?-rió también y la tos reapareció aunque esta vez persistió tanto que Alucard tuvo que darle ligeros golpecitos para aliviarla un poco, entonces de la boca de Michel salio un poco de sangre-Lo siento, ya manche tus manos

-Descuida… te ayudo a limpiarte-dijo Alucard cuando noto que la pechera del pijama de Michel también se habían manchado-quítate esto

Alucard se levanto y saco un pijama limpio de un ropero que estaba a un lado de la cama, se volvió a acercar a la cama y le quito las cobijas de encima a Michel. Le empezó a desabotonar la pijama y cuando se la abrió los cuatro Griffindor que veían el desolado espectáculo soltaron una exclamación de terror. El torso de Michel, que no debería de tener mas de dieciocho años, era lo menos parecido que Harry hubiera visto a un torso humano: la mitad de él torso estaba viejo, la piel arrugada colgaba y presentaba un color bastante blanco mientras que la otra mitad estaba musculoso y deforme El pectoral derecho, musculoso y de un color quemado se veía incluso mas repulsivo que el pectoral flácido y blancuzco. Alucard arrugo un poco el seño al ver el cuerpo de su amigo pero no dudo en ningún momento el tocarlo.

-Gracias… amigo mío-murmuro Michel exhausto y con los ojos cerrados-lamento las molestias

-Ya te dije que no es una molestia

-Si lo es-dijo con firmeza el antes Ravenclaw-y es por eso que te quiero recompensar… y antes de que comiences a replicar quiero mostrarte mi pago, debajo de esta cama hay una caja… sácala por favor

Alucard intrigado se agacho y después de unos segundos de buscar saco una caja de madera delgada y alargada, en su tapa tenía un escudo de armas, un dragón que estaba sobre cinco huevos de diferentes colores, la puso sobre la cama de Michel y le vio de forma interrogante.

-Antes de que lo abras quiero contarte un poco de la historia de esa reliquia-comento Michel-veras, esa reliquia ha pasado de generación en generación por toda la familia de mi madre… en realidad nadie que no pertenezca a esa familia ha visto esto, su existencia para los demás es en realidad una leyenda, incluso yo pienso que tal vez así debería de ser… si cayera en malas manos sería horrible, ábrela por favor

Alucard abrió con cuidado los seguros que mantenía la caja cerrada y dentro de esta, perfectamente acomodada en el rellano de terciopelo rojo, había una larga espada. Alucard contemplo asombrado la delgadez de la hoja de la espada, en esta había algo grabado que nadie pudo descifrar.

-Adelante… levántala-dijo Michel

El Vampiro la saco de su caja y la levanto viéndola como si estuviera hipnotizado, contemplo el mango de la asombrosa arma, en ese lugar estaba grabada la figura de un ave extendiendo las alas.

-Es un fénix-explico Michel-es el escudo de la familia de mi madre, dicen que esa espada tiene poderes descomunales… tal vez así sea, en realidad no lo se. Según la historia esa espada esta hecha de un material desconocido. Mi madre solía contarme la historia todas las noche… haber… ¿Cómo iba?

Hace mucho tiempo… cuando los ancianos eran jóvenes y cuando los muggles, magos y hechiceros caminaban sobre la tierra como hermanos solía ser una era de paz para todos. No existía la maldad ni nada que lastimara a los humanos… nada excepto el poderoso señor dragón. El señor dragón era una bestia que habitaba en la enorme montaña de fuego, de ahí solía bajar cada mes para cazar a algunas personas y comérselas en su hogar mas tarde, así fue hasta que muchísimos años después los hombres se hartaron de ver a sus hijos, padres y esposas sufrir del miedo hacía el poderosos señor dragón.

Varios guerreros de los pueblos mas cercanos viajaron hasta la enorme montaña de fuego y allí enfrentaron al enorme poder del señor dragón, de las miles de personas que fueron a luchar contra él solo sobrevivieron cinco, fueron solo cinco personas las que vieron morir al poderoso señor dragón: tres hechiceros, una bruja y un mago. Cuando estuvieron apunto de irse la bruja se dio cuenta que en el nido del señor dragón habían varias enormes rocas con forma de huevos de maravillosos colores. Como recuerdo, los hechiceros, el mago y la bruja tomaron una piedra cada uno sin embargo cuando bajaron de la montaña de fuego notaron que estas piedras habían dejado de brillar y desanimados por no tener mejor trofeo regresaron al pueblo mas cercano, sin embargo la bruja, decidida a conseguir algo, utilizo su piedra para crear una espada. La espada mas fuerte que nadie hubiera visto en su vida

Cuando los otros cuatro guerreros se percataron que cada una de sus piedras tenían poderes distintos hicieron con ellas las armas mas poderosas que nunca hubiera visto la tierra, cada una tenía un poder asombroso y único. Mas tarde intentaron volver por más pero descubrieron que las casa del señor dragón y las piedras de grandes poderes habían desaparecido. Lo único que había quedado de esa batalla eran las cinco grandes reliquias que habían hecho con esas piedras

-Es una gran historia-comento Alucard pensativo

-Si eres al menos un poco inteligente has de haber supuesto que mi madre es descendiente de la bruja de la historia, se supone que soy descendiente de la bruja que estuvo en esa batalla y que esa espada que tienes en tus manos fue hecha con una de las míticas "piedra de dragón"

-¿Y por que me la das a mi, Michel?

-¿Sabes? Cuando me transformo en el monstruo siento un gran dolor, me imagino que ni morirse ha de ser tan doloroso, ese dolor es el que debe de sentir un fénix cuando comienza a arder en llamas… por que a pesar de que su cuerpo esta ardiendo y volviéndose en cenizas, después de todo eso, esta aun vivo. Cuando regreso a ser yo es como si renaciera de mis cenizas para volver a vivir… quiero que te quedes con esta espada

-Michel… yo no

-No me vayas a salir con la tontería de que no quieres recibirla, después de todo el cansancio que me provoco el hablar tanto sería como recibir una patada en la ingle… además quiero pedirte un favor enorme

-Lo que sea, amigo

-Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que me transformo me es mas difícil regresar a ser yo… y es por eso que quiero pedirte que si en algún momento vez que ni siquiera alexandros es capaz de regresarme con ustedes me mates con esa espada

La sensación que tuvieron los cuatro Griffindor solo podría haberse expresado con la expresión que puso Alucard al escuchar la petición de su amigo.

-¿Matarte?-dijo horrorizado el Vampiro-¿Cómo es que esperas que yo haga eso?

-Espero que lo hagas por que se que si te lo pido lo harás sin dudar… no se si sea cierta esa historia pero si estoy seguro que esa espada es lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar la piel del monstruo

-¿Estas loco? ¡No lo haré!

-¿No piensas complacer a un moribundo? ¿Esperas que este dolor que tengo se alargue más de lo que ya he sufrido?

-Pero…

-Por favor, Anyel-pidió tranquilamente-se que tu me harás ese gran favor… se que me ayudaras a volver a ver a mi madre… ella ya me espera del otro lado del velo… se que es mucho mas rápido de lo que ella desearía pero, francamente, no hay muchas cosas que yo pueda hacer para arreglar esto… entonces, Anyel ¿Me harás ese favor?

Alucard vio a los ojos a Michel y, con un enorme dolor reflejándose en sus ojos, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias… sabia que no me fallarías

Y la escena se disolvió, ahora Alucard corría por un oscura y estrecho pasillo, llevaba en las manos la larga espada de Michel, estaba envuelta en una manta negra. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad y mirando al oscuro cielo de la noche, estaba despejada, las estrellas y la luna era lo único que le iluminaba, se escucho un feroz y penetrante rugido (los Griffindor observaron la expresión de miedo del Vampiro) Alucard volteo asustado hacía esa dirección, se escucharon unos gritos que identifico como de Bhakta y Alexandros. Comenzó a correr hacía esa dirección. Harry y los demás le siguieron.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto asustada Hermione mirando a sus amigos

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos-respondió en un susurro Ginny

-¡Adelante, Michel!-exclamo alexandros divertido y apuntando con su bastón a la enorme mole de músculos que caminaba hacia el-¡Se que puedes hacer algo mejor!

El Vampiro había salido a un claro en donde estaba el monstruo en el que se convertía Michel, Bhakta que estaba tirado tratando de levantarse, tenía la cara sangrando, y Alexandros con sus finos ropajes limpios, tenia el cabello negro pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y una barba perfectamente recortada que le daba un aire aristócrata. Golpeo el suelo con su largo baston y enormes llamas rojas golpearon directamente al monstruo, sin embargo este no se vio afectado y siguió su ataque contra el hechicero, este se desapareció segundos antes de que el monstruo le diera un golpe que seguro hubiera sido mortal. Alucard ahogo una exclamación de susto sin embargo saco la espada de su funda de tela negra y dio unos pasos.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-murmuro asustada Hermione

Sin embargo no era necesario que nadie le respondiera. El monstruo noto la presencia del Vampiro y con un rugido se arrojo contra el, lanzó un poderoso golpe, Alucard lo esquivo y de un movimiento le hizo una larga cortada en el brazo a la enorme mole de músculos, la sangre empezó a correr de la fina cortada, sin embargo el monstruo volvió a atacar, de un movimiento casi felino lo volvió a esquivar y con un grito y juntando todas sus fuerzas enterró la espada en el vientre del monstruo atravesándolo por completo. El monstruo dio un grito de dolor, dio un par de pasos hacía atrás como si estuviera apunto de caer pero en vez de eso golpeo con furia al Vampiro. Este salio expulsado por los aires y choco violentamente con la pared de una casa cercana.

-¡Anyel!-grito Bhakta

El monstruo arremetió contra el hechicero pero este, juntando todas sus fuerzas, lanzó una enorme ráfaga de viento contra el monstruo, este retrocedió, entonces apareció alexandros y con un movimiento de su bastón la tierra pareció cobrar vida y tomo forma de dos grandes manos que atraparon al monstruo. Alexandros rió divertido pero el monstruo se liberó rompiendo las manos de piedra y golpeo a Alexandros con enorme fuerza, este cayo hacía atrás; Anyel se levanto recuperándose por completo y blandiendo la espada pero al ver que otro puño se dirigía a Bhakta saco su varita y lanzó una poderosa maldición contra el monstruo el cual permaneció sin ningún daño, este volteo a verle con sus feroces ojos. Por un momento Alucard estuvo seguro de divisar a Michel en esos ojos, pero de pronto…

-_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Un rayo verde pego contra el monstruo, por un momento los ojos de este mostraron un expresión de odio, volteo hacía el lugar de donde había llegado la maldición y después cayo de espaldas lentamente causando un enorme temblor en la tierra. Los cuatro Griffindor lanzaron una exclamación de horror a la par de Alucard.

-Ese maldito-gruño Alexandros furioso mientras que veía como el cuerpo de Michel volvía poco a la normalidad-Me hizo utilizar una vulgar maldición de magos

Alexandros estaba despeinado a causa del golpe de Michel. Alucard observo el cuerpo de Michel, ya vuelto a la normalidad, como si esperara que se levantara pero este no se movió.

-Michel…-susurro y se acerco un poco, dejo caer la espada al suelo y se acerco corriendo al cuerpo de su amigo-¡Michel! ¡No!

Había volteado el cuerpo del Ravenclaw y ahora veía horrorizado la expresión muerta de su amigo. Comenzó a llorar abrazado a su frágil cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Michel! ¡MICHEL!

-Déjalo ya, Anyel-dijo Alexandros con frialdad- tu mismo viste que Michel ya no estaba ahí, solo era el monstruo

Anyel levanto la vista y miro con odio a Alexandros, Bhakta solo veía la escena con seriedad. Volvió a llorar en el cuerpo de Michel.

-Te falle, michel-murmuro-te falle… te prometí que sería yo quien lo haría

Harry miro a sus amigos, Ron contemplaba el cuerpo muerto de Learsi, Hermione lloraba ante la muerte que había presenciado, Ginny le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabían que las cosas que vería sería aún peores que lo que habían visto ya.

La escena cambio. Ahora estaba en un espeso bosque, Anyel, Bhakta y Alexandros caminaban tranquilamente, este ultimo ya no lucia su pulcro peinado sino que estaba totalmente despeinado y tenía una ligera expresión de locura. Los cuatro muchachos les siguieron por el bosque. Anyel tenía una expresión de tristeza y Bhakta una de nerviosismo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí, Anyel?-pregunto Alexandros ayudándose a avanzar apoyándose en su bastón mágico

-Según la investigaciones de Michel, si-comento con tristeza-sus investigaciones dicen que la cueva esta detrás de esos árboles

-Perfecto-dijo el Hechicero con alegría-al menos Michel hizo algo útil antes de morir-río ante su comentario

Alucard frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la burla a Michel y con una expresión de odio se volteo a ver a Alexandros.

-¡YA!-exclamo el Vampiro

De pronto Bhakta volteo y le lanzó una fuerte ventisca a Alexandros, sin embargo este reacciono y señalo con su bastón al otro Hechicero, el aire se le regreso y salio volando por los aires, Anyel lo golpeo pero no dio resultado ya que Alexandros le regreso el puñetazo con mas fuerza. El Vampiro saco su varita y ataco.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-grito Anyel

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-grito Alexandros al mismo tiempo

El choque entre ambas maldiciones creo una fuerte onda de choque que lanzó a Anyel hacía atrás chocando contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, había perdido la varita, Hermione grito ante la batalla que estaba presenciando y se aferro con fuerza al brazo de Harry. Los cuatro Griffindor se quedaron sumamente quietos esperando a que algo malo pasara, había mucho polvo flotando, impidiendo que tanto los muchachos como el Vampiro pudieran ver lo que había pasado. Alucard se puso de pie lentamente, una enorme herida en su nuca comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente, de pronto una mano sangrante surgió de entre el polvo y sujeto fuertemente el cuello de Anyel y lo volvió a estrellar contra el árbol tan rápidamente que hizo que Hermione soltara un grito de miedo.

-Eso fue muy idiota, Anyel-dijo Alexandros, el polvo se había comenzado a dispersar y ahora podían el rostro sangrante y enloquecido del hechicero-¿Creíste que una tonta maldición como esa podría ser capaz de matarme? ¿A mi? ¿El único más grande que cualquiera? ¡Yo soy EL GRANDE! ¡Yo soy ÚNICO! Mate a Michel por que me estorbaba y si crees que no te matare a ti también estas muy equivocado

-Debí de haberte matado cuando pude-murmuro Anyel sin poder respirar a causa del apretón de la mano de Alexandros

-Pero no lo hiciste-sonrió Alexandros, sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre-perdiste tu oportunidad, siempre supe que eras débil, patético... ni siquiera pudiste acabar con Michel

-No... Fuiste tú quien lo mato

El silencio gobernó entonces en el lugar. Sin embargo después de unos segundos Alexandros comenzó a reír.

-Era necesario, Anyel. Sabía que si en algún momento alguno de ustedes comenzaba a sentir culpa ese sería Michel, el siempre fue el mas recto de todos nosotros (incluso mas que Bhakta) y dada su condición si se transformaba podría causarme muchos problemas, ya te dije... el era un estorbo para mis propósitos-levanto su bastón y apunto con el a Anyel-nunca creí que tu, mi cobarde amigo, te me opusieras... pero todo ha acabado, cualquier daño físico es inútil ante ti, pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera tu sobrevivirías a una maldición asesina ¡AVADA...

Pero en ese momento una fuerte ventisca aventó a Alexandros contra un grueso árbol dejándolo inconciente, Bhakta había reaparecido, jedando y con una ceja sangrando bastante. Se acerco corriendo hacía Alucard.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó-perdona la tardanza, pero tenía que asegurarme de que lo dejaría inconciente

-Supongo que también habrás tomado una siesta halla atrás ¿No?-trato de bromear pero el momento que pasaba no fue el indicado-toma su bastón y vámonos... tenemos una poción que hacer

Ahora estaban entrando en una cueva enorme, los cuatro Griffindor siguieron a Alucard y Pralad quienes caminaban con tal seguridad que parecía que estos ya hubieran estado antes en ese lugar. Entre mas se adentraban en la cueva era menos la luz que tenían para ver, encendieron sus varitas para ver y por fin delante de ellos, a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos vieron un viejo caldero de piedra que emitía una luz rojiza. Alucard y Pralad dieron una exclamación de alivio pero de pronto un grito de rabia los alerto, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, Alexandros había aparecido en la oscuridad y le arrebato el bastón a Pralad.

-¡_Atracto_!-exclamo Alucard en el momento en que Alexandros se preparaba para atacar, el encantamiento fallo y pego en la pared, o al menos eso pareció por que de pronto la pared brillo un poco e inmediatamente el bastón se safo de la mano de su dueño y fue a atraído a la pared, como si esta se tratara de un imán-¡Hazlo, Bhakta! Haz la poción

Alucard corrió contra Alexandros y los dos comenzaron a pelear ferozmente mientras que Pralad se arrodillaba junto a la poción y sacaba varias botellitas de vidrio con varios ingredientes en ellas.

El Vampiro lanzó una maldición en contra de su amigo pero este estiro la mano y de esta salio una bola de electricidad que desvió la maldición, este choco aun lado del bastón de Alexandros, la pared tembló un poco y se vino abajo parcialmente dejando varias puntas de piedra apuntando a los ahora enemigos.

-¡No necesito ni mi bastón ni una varita para hacer magia, Anyel!-grito Alexandros, Anyel le volvió a apuntar con su varita pero Alexandros hizo un latigazo, la varita del Vampiro salio volando mágicamente-¡Soy el mas grande de todos!

Alucard embistió a Alexandros, ahora peleaban a mano limpia, los puñetazos y patadas eran ahora la forma en que esos antiguos amigos se comunicaban ahora. Alexandros al notar que Alucard no sería fácil de derrotar de esa forma lanzó una bola de fuego que salio de su mano en contra de Bhakta, el Vampiro lo noto y se interpuso en el camino. El hechicero vio complacido como Anyel caía al suelo y entonces lanzó un chorro de luz negra contra el muchacho que hacía la poción, sin embargo este lo noto y lanzo una poderosa maldición con su varita para que interceptara el ataque del hechicero, las maldiciones chocaron e hicieron una fuerte explosión que hizo que todo temblara.

Sin embargo Alexandros no estaba derrotado, se volvía a poner en pie y preparándose para atacar cuando de entre todo el polvo que flotaba en el aire salio anyel, con la piel quemada comenzándosele a regenerar, lo sujeto por el pecho y lo empujo contra la pared en la que estaba pegado su bastón, los gruesos picos atravesaron al cuerpo del Hechicero, Alucard cayo al suelo viendo su obra con el pecho agitándosele por el cansancio. El hechicero dio un largo grito de agonía y con sus manos trato de romper las estacas que atravesaban su cuerpo, pero ya era tarde, estaba demasiado débil para poder hacer algo para poder librarse de ellas

-Anyel...-murmuro Alexandros observando a su amigo-amigo mío...

El Hechicero estiro la mano hacia un lado tratando de alcanzar su baston, que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros alejado de el pegado a la pared. Anyel se puso en pie lentamente, dio unos pasos adelante y, sin dejar de ver a su amigo, tiro el bastón al suelo para que no lo pudiera alcanzar. Alexandros vio sorprendido a Anyel, de su boca empezó a chorrear sangre. El Hechicero esbozó una sonrisa maniática (una que se parecía a la del Alucard actual) y comenzó a reír.

-Amigo... mío...-susurro derramando mas sangre por la boca-Anyel... mi hermano

-Mi otro corazón-murmuro Anyel

-Me da gusto... que... al menos tuvieras la... -escupió otro chorro de sangre-... la valentía... de hacerlo tu mismo... te admiro... y te agradezco que lo hicieras tu mismo

Y entonces los ojos de Alexandros dejaron de ver, Anyel contemplo horrorizado su obra. De pronto el suelo se sacudió ferozmente haciendo que el Vampiro reaccionara ante las circunstancia, camino hacia donde estaba Bhakta, este había comenzado a llenar una botella con el liquido rojo del caldero de piedra, la cueva volvió a temblar y Alucard observo como un pedazo del techo de la cueva comenzaba a caer hacía donde estaba Bhakta, el Vampiro corrió a empujar a su amigo y entonces todo termino tan rápido que ni Harry ni ninguno de sus amigos lo noto, pero un grito de dolor resonó por toda la cueva, eran los gritos de Alucard. Los cuatro Griffindor contemplaron horrorizados como Alucard en su afán de salvar a su amigo había sido aplastado por la roca parcialmente, sus piernas había quedado aprisionadas por la pesada roca.

-¡Bhakta!-exclamo Alucard estirando la mano hacía el otro Hechicero

Una parte de la pared de la cueva se había derrumbado dejando ver el exterior, a un lado de esa salida estaba Bhakta de pie, con el cabello cubierta por la tierra del derrumbe y con la poción en la mano, veía asustado a su amigo.

-¡Bhakta!-volvió a gritar Alucard, se trataba de levantar apoyando una mano en el charco de poción que se había derrumbado mientras que el otro brazo lo estiraba como si quisiera alcanzar al Hechicero-¡Bhakta! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame, amigo!

Por un momento pareció que Pralad iba a acercarse a su amigo herido, sin embargo bajo la mirada al frasco repleto de poción roja que tenía en sus manos y entonces, sin dejar de ver al Vampiro, se la tomo toda de un trago derramando bastante por las comisuras de los labios y por la barbilla.

-¡Bhakta!-grito Alucard pero ahora en su mirada se veía una expresión de sorpresa y de desconsuelo-Bhakta... amigo-murmuro

Entonces sin mirarlo si quiera salio corriendo por la abertura de la cueva. La cueva había vuelto a temblar sin embargo eso no le importo a Alucard, solo veía el lugar por donde había salido Pralad, por donde lo había abandonado, bajo la mirada y miro el charco de liquido rojo en el que estaba tirado, una mezcla de poción y su propia sangre. Alucard bajo la cara y comenzó a beber de aquel liquido. Hubo otro temblor, el piso comenzó abrirse y Alucard cayo por el. Y todo se puso oscuro.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se quedaron a oscuras pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo todo comenzó a aclararse poco a poco. Estaban aun en la cueva, aunque esta pareció ser un piso inferior al que habían estado antes. Miraron por todos lados buscando a Alucard, Ginny emitió un grito ahogado y señalo al suelo, al frente de ellos estaba Alucard tendido boca arriba y atravesado por varios picos de piedra aparentemente inconciente, en donde debían de estar su piernas había un vació bajo su desgarrada túnica y un charco de sangre.

_Esto es morir_

Le pareció a Harry escuchar algo, vio a sus amigos y estos tenían una expresión similar a la suya.

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunto Harry, se sentía sobresaltado al escuchar su propia voz, tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que hablaba desde hacía mucho tiempo

_Que raro se siente_

-¿Que será eso?-pregunto Ginny sin dejar de ver el rostro de Alucard

-Han de ser sus pensamientos-murmuro Hermione confundida-¡Miren!

Los cuatro amigos vieron como el cuerpo de Alucard comenzaba a sangrar una enorme cantidad de líquido muy espeso y rojo por todas sus heridas, en especial por donde deberían de estar sus piernas.

_Incluso me siento mejor que nunca_

Los cuatro amigos vieron como el espeso líquido comenzaba borbotear ligeramente en donde deberían de hallarse las piernas.

_Es como quedarse dormido_

La sangre comenzó a levantarse poco a poco y a tomar una extraña forma. De pronto el líquido pareció tomar forma de las extremidades faltantes de Alucard, la sangre se comenzaba solidificar tomando la forma de un par de piernas.

_¡Que raro! incluso me parece tener comenzó en la planta de los pies_

Las piernas comenzaron a tomar un ligero color carne, aunque temblaban un poco, como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

_¡Y que incomodo es esta posición! ¿Que tiene que hacer uno para poder morirse con comodidad?_

Entonces Alucard comenzó a reír ante su propia broma. Los cuatro amigos vieron como sus piernas ahora parecían completamente sólidas, aunque su color había vuelto a ser rojo.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Alucard abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Que uno no puede morirse sin que nada le moleste?

Entonces Alucard vio las estacas que en ese momento lo atravesaban.

-Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas-dijo Alucard viendo su pecho aun sangrante

El profesor levanto una mano, esta estaba completamente rota e incluso un blanco hueso salía de la piel del antebrazo, sin embargo de pronto el hueso comenzó a acomodarse solo y lentamente este volvió a meterse dentro de la piel, Alucard observo tranquilamente como el brazo y la mano se recuperaban ahora rápidamente. Con la mano ahora sana sujeto uno de los picos de piedra y lo rompió, aventó lo mas lejos que pudo el pico y volvió a repetir la operación hasta que pudo levantarse libremente.

Las piernas nuevas seguían de color rojo sangre pero a Alucard no pareció importarle nada ese detalle, se estiro como si acabara de levantarse de su cama y viendo críticamente su túnica se la arranco, la ropa que traía debajo, un pantalón y una camiseta, estaba tan desgarradas como su túnica, Los muchachos y Alucard observaron por la camiseta rota como los grandes agujeros que habían dejado las estacas de piedra comenzaban a cerrarse solas.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Alucard tranquilamente- esto va a doler mañana

Entonces Alucard comenzó a caminar por la cueva buscando una salida de aquel lugar, tenía en el rostro una enorme sonrisa, una que se parecía mucho a la ultima que había hecho Alexandros, una sonrisa que era exactamente como la del Alucard actual.

La imagen se desvaneció y ahora estaban en una mazmorra, estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de un viejo escritorio en el cual estaba Alucard, encadenado de manos y piernas, solo tenía puesto un pantalón roto que dejaba ver las piernas del Vampiro, estas ahora lucían completamente normales.

-Espero que hayas descansado, Anyel-se escucho una voz que hizo que los cuatro amigos dieran un pequeño salto

De entre la sombras de la mazmorra apareció Dumbledore, su cabello y barba parecían brillar en aquel oscuro lugar, entonces Harry reconoció el lugar en donde estaban, era el despacho de Alucard.

-Hubiera dormido mejor si no tuviera estas cadenas-dijo Alucard abriendo los ojos

-Es solo una precaución-murmuro Dumbledore-espero que me comprendas, Anyel

-¿De mi?-pregunto el Vampiro

-De la poción-dijo Dumbledore acercándose al Vampiro, le paso la manga de su túnica por la sudorosa frente, le hecho un vistazo a la piernas y al torso del muchacho-veo que te has recuperado, nos diste un gran susto

Alucard no dijo nada.

-Logramos aislar el factor que comenzaba a destruirte-dijo Dumbledore y comenzó a abrir las cadenas con un movimiento de su varita-¿Me vas a decir que hacías en ese lugar?

Alucard se sentó en el escritorio sobandose las muñecas, examino seriamente el rostro de Dumbledore y comenzó a hablar.

-Fui por una poción, quería beberla para hacerme más fuerte

-Eso está bien-dijo Dumbledore, hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó en ella viendo a Alucard-Espero que hayas aprendido la leccion, Anyel: lo más rápido no siempre es lo mejor. Te complacerá saber que esa poción ya no existe, así que nadie mas volverá a sufrir lo que te paso, también te complacerá el saber que Alexandros ya descansa en paz en una bonita tumba junto a Michel

Alucard lo vio con una expresión alarmada, Dumbledore le sonrió de forma paternal.

-¿Quien hizo la cura?-pregunto Alucard de manera desconfiada

-El buen Bhakta Pralad-contesto Dumbledore-por una extraña coincidencia el sufrió un colapso similar al tuyo, yo mismo le ayude a hacerla así que pude sustraerle fácilmente la receta de la poción para ayudarte a ti también-Dumbledore le guiño el ojo-así que el cree que solamente el sabe lo que paso

Alucard se puso en pie y miro de forma retadora al anciano.

-¿Por que me ayudo? ¿Como supo que estaba ahí?

-Siempre vigilo los lugares con leyendas tan importantes como ese-respondió Dumbledore-"La poción para dominar a todos" ese es algo que normalmente muchos buscan, siempre vigilo ese lugar, y es obvio que siempre ayudo a quien lo necesita, tu, muchacho, lo necesitabas mucho

Alucard lo examino con una mirada feroz, el anciano que estaba frente a el no dio muestra de intimidarse ante aquella mirada. Alucard sonrió de forma maligna, ahora los muchachos si estaban viendo al Alucard actual.

-Fui una persona que ayudo-dijo el Vampiro, sus ojos parecieron emitir un pequeño destello rojo detrás del largo mechón de cabello negro que ocultaba ligeramente su cara-fui atacado y traicionado, sin embargo sigo siendo una persona fiel... ahora veo a quien le debo mi lealtad-Alucard se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza-estoy a sus ordenes, mi señor

-No te ayude para esto, Anyel-dijo el anciano tranquilamente

-Soy leal a quien lo merece, mi lealtad esta con usted

La sala se disolvió y ahora estaban en oscura sala, parecía una cárcel, una espesa neblina dificultaba que los muchachos pudieran ver en donde estaban, pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, en medio de la sala estaba un hombre con ropas andrajosas colgado de los brazos con gruesas cadenas. Era Snape.

Poco a poco la neblina pareció contraerse hasta ser una simple voluta de humo que se mantuvo frente a Snape, este levanto la mirada y observo ese extraño fenómeno, la voluta de humo comenzó a expandirse y a tomar forma de una silueta humana, de pronto frente a el estaba Alucard, un mechón largo de cabello negro cubría la mitad de su cara y lo demás caía por su espalda, su túnica era de un color rojo sangre, veía burlonamente al hombre delante de el.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Severus-dijo Alucard sonriente-¿Cuando nos vimos por última vez? ¡Ha! ¡Si! tú cursabas en sexto año de Hogwarts y yo luchaba por mi vida ¿Como fue que te convertiste en Death Eather?

-Anyel-murmuro Snape y un esbozo de sonrisa se asomo en su cetrino rostro-veo que has cambiado un poco-¿Que es eso de luchar por tu vida?

Alucard saco una varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apunto a las cadenas, estas liberaron al hombre y cayo al suelo, se levanto contemplando a Alucard.

-Me temo que tomar sangre humana se volvió un habito en mí-dijo sonriéndole malignamente-me parece que mi última victima fue la novia de un viejo amigo tuyo, Remus Lupin

-¿El Licántropo?-pregunto interesado Snape

-Si, pero a mi parecer creo que le hice un favor a Amalia Bones... siempre tuvo mucho talento pero nunca la voluntad de utilizarlo-Alucard miro con avidez la expresión de Snape-me dicen que ahora es una de las mejores Aurores del ministerio (al parecer al tener esa experiencia conmigo la alentó a volverse mas dura) sin embargo Lupin juro que me mataría la próxima vez que me viera... Frank y Alice Longbottom intervinieron para que no lo matara en ese mismo momento, son unas buenas personas... incluso creo que les tengo algo de cariño. Nunca creí que te alegraras de sus... "desgracias", Severus, ese no es tu estilo

Snape arrugo el entrecejo, Los cuatro Griffindor sabían perfectamente en que estaba pensando, en sus años de juventud en Hogwarts, como había sido ridiculizado por los merodeadores.

-Nunca me agrado él ¿Que más has hecho de interesante?

-Tuve uno que otro encuentro con Fenrir Greyback y su grupo de Garou, nada del otro mundo-dijo como si ese fuera un encuentro casual entre dos viejos amigos-el profesor Dumbledore me encomendó que te vigilara, me pido que viera que tu arrepentimiento fuera real

-¿Tu que crees?-dijo seriamente Snape

-Que serás un buen aliado-dijo Alucard y dio media vuelta para salir de aquel extraño lugar-espera aquí hasta que el llegue, tengo que darle mis conclusiones

-¿Donde esta Dumbledore?

-Salio-Alucard se acerco a la puerta-el lamenta seriamente la muerte de Penélope, sabe que tu la querías mucho

Hubo un silencio, Harry noto que Hermione analizaba el rostro del futuro profesor de pociones, este parecía no sentir nada pero un leve movimiento de sus manos hizo que Harry sospechara de el.

-Los Death Eathers se lamentaran el haberla matado-dijo Snape con rencor-después de todo ella era la única que yo quería... ¿Adonde fue Dumbledore?

-A una entrevista de trabajo-dijo Alucard antes de salir de la sala-al cabeza de puerco... busca a un profesor que enseñe adivinación en Hogwarts

-Ya veo-dijo Snape, de pronto sonreía de forma cruel-espero que regrese pronto

La imagen se descompuso y ahora estaban en un cementerio, el cielo estaba nublado y dejaba caer una delgada llovizna, habían muchas personas frente a una tumba, todos lucían tristes, Harry y los otros tres Griffindor buscaron a Alucard pero no parecieron encontrarle, se acercaron a la tumba, a un lado de esta había un perro negro que miraba a la gente. Los chicos estuvieron largo tiempo observando la escena, ninguna persona hablaba, solo se mantenían observando a la tumba, poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedo una persona encapuchada, esta se acerco a la tumba y dejo una flor roja delante de la piedra en la que estaba escrito el nombre del fallecido. _Horace Slughorn_.

La persona se quito la capucha y revelo un rostro de piel trigueña, el largo cabello castaño caía por la espalda de Bhakta Pralad, hecho un último vistazo a la tumba y dio media vuelta. No pudo ver que de pronto el perro se había levantado y poco a poco se transformo en un hombre alto, de largo cabello negro, ojos salvajes y sonrisa maligna.

-Hola, Bhakta-dijo Alucard

De pronto Pralad se había quedado quieto, dio vuelta lentamente, su piel había perdido todo su color y veía a Alucard con terror.

-Anyel-murmuro

-Sabía que vendrías, siempre le agradaste a Slughorn

-¿Me estabas esperando?-pregunto Bhakta sin cambiar su expresión

-No creas que eres tan importante-se burlo Alucard-Dumbledore no pudo venir, esta muy ocupado escondiendo a una personas (parece que el señor oscuro esta buscándolos) y me pidió que viniera a dejarle sus respetos a su viejo amigo, Slughorn

-Estás vivo-murmuro Pralad

-Y no gracias a ti-se burlo-cobarde

-Anyel... te lo puedo explicar

-No es necesario, amigo mío-Alucard se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo al Hechicero-el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que habías sufrido una recaída

-Me temo que no prepare bien la poción-dijo Pralad que no había cambiado su expresión de miedo, se separo un poco del Vampiro, Harry supo que algo no estaba bien en ese momento, tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar-Anyel.. Yo

Alucard, con sorprendente velocidad, sujeto a Pralad del cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra forzaba a la cabeza del muchacho a que dejara mas espacio para que la mandíbula del Vampiro pudiera morder su cuello; Pralad emitió un grito de terror al sentir la feroz mordida, la sangre comenzó a correr y Alucard lo soltó.

-Todavía no, amigo-dijo relamiéndose la sangre que había quedado en sus labios-sería muy fácil matarte de esta forma

Pralad había caído al suelo debilitado por la perdida de sangre, se llevo una mano al cuello y miro con miedo al Vampiro, este se acerco a el y se inclino para poner su rostro frente al del Hindú.

-Me he vuelto fuerte, Bhakta-susurro con una voz como la que utiliza una madre con su recién nacido-me he hecho grande, amigo ¿Sabes? Antes de que Michel muriera me hizo prometerle que acabaría con todo el mal que hizo esa poción; bien, ya esta muerto el, ya mate a Alexandros, ahora solo faltamos tu y yo... espero que comprendas el hecho de que quiera seguir viviendo para verte morir, a decir verdad deseo matarte... quiero tomarme tu sangre hasta la ultima gota-Alucard se levanto y le miro con sus ojos salvajes-Hazte fuerte para que puedas representar una diversión para mi

Alucard dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Pralad, sin embargo este le llamo con la voz mas calmada.

-Espero que comprendas que por el honor de los cuatro grandes no me dejare matar-dijo Pralad, se levanto y observo a su ex amigo-entrénate, Anyel, por que soy yo el que se ha hecho grande

-Interesante-murmuro Alucard, seguía dándole las espaldas a Pralad-Espero que eso sea verdad por que si no es así...-de pronto los muchachos notaron que poco a poco una neblina blanca comenzaba a aparecer en ese lugar-... me temo que no sobrevivirás ni cinco segundos frente a mi

Una sombra negra apareció a los pies de Alucard, esta se fue expandiendo hasta que esta se transformo en un extraño charco negro que cubría todo el suelo, los muchachos miraron horrorizados como en la extraña sombra negra comenzaban abrirse enormes parpados con ojos que miraban a Pralad; el Hechicero miro con terror el espectáculo, y cuando entre los ojos comenzaron a aparecer sonrisas grotescas dio unos cuantos pasos atrás tratando de escapar, sin embargo unas manos putrefactas salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron firmemente para que no escapara.

-Siempre huyendo, Bhakta-se burlo Alucard aún dándole la espalda-recuerdo que cuando teníamos trece años me atacaste por que decías que era una amenaza...bien... creo que tenias razón

Alucard se volteo pero ya no se parecía en nada a un humano, al menos solamente lo que lo parecía era el rostro ya que se había abierto la túnica y ahora lucía del cuello para abajo un cuerpo esquelético, había carne putrefacta pegada a los oscuros y roídos huesos, varios enormes gusanos pululaban entre los huesos del extraño ser, un enorme ojo en el centro del pecho y abajo de este unos enormes labios con largos colmillos le sonreían burlonamente.

-Prepárate, amigo mió, por que la próxima vez que nos veamos será la última-dijo Alucard y entonces su rostro comenzó a derretirse como si de cera se tratara y miles de ojos aparecieron donde anteriormente estuvo su cara-será cuando arreglemos nuestros asuntos

Los cuatro Griffindor cayeron en el frío piso del aula, Harry se incorporo poco a poco sin dejar de mirar el pensadero, Hermione temblaba un poco, Ron seguía recostado en el piso con la mirada perdida en el techo y Ginny permanecía sentada en el suelo con algunas lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos. Ninguno de los cuatro hablo, solo salieron del aula rápidamente y caminaron hacía las escaleras que los llevaban a la zona conocida del colegio.

-No lo puedo creer-murmuro Ginny deteniéndose de pronto en el momento de que empezaban a subir las escaleras-Alucard... Pralad-una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas

-Alucard siempre fue el bueno-dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz

-Al menos ya sabemos por que Lupin odia a Alucard-dijo Ron con voz incomoda

Harry se sentó en uno de los escalones sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, estaba bastante confundido como para poder decir algo, había visto toda la vida de Alucard en tan poco tiempo que ahora sentía que lo comprendía en su totalidad, por el cruel final que había tenido: crecer con una familia que no le quería, tener un dura vida, ver morir a uno de sus amigos y tener que matar a otro... y ser abandonado por el último de sus amigos. Pralad en realidad siempre había sido el malvado. En esa historia el Slitheryn había resultado ser el compasivo y el Hufflepuf el... el malvado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Harry poniéndose en pie-Alucard pasara por acá para volver a su despacho

Estaba por oscurecer pero aún así Harry seguía en la biblioteca, veía con extrema atención las fotos de aquel anuario, la luz roja del atardecer entraba por una de las ventanas y pegaba en las cuatro fotos de aquella generación de estudiantes de Hogwarts: Michel Learsi, el monstruo, Alexandros Charm, el Hechicero loco de avaricia, Anyel Alucard, el Vampiro, Bhakta Pralad, el Hechicero malvado... malvado.

No sabía por que pero se sentía desilusionado, triste, se sentía como si esa vida que acababa de presenciar fuera la suya, habían pasado tan solo unas horas de que salieron del despacho de Alucard y, sin embargo, ahora en ese momento le parecía casi un sueño todo eso ¿Acaso en verdad había visto la vida de su profesor? Miro por una de las ventanas del la biblioteca, la luz del atardecer se había intensificado. No supo por que pero su tristeza se intensificó mas, la traición de Pralad regresó a su mente, nunca le había pasado algo así pero estaba seguro que algo así era imperdonable, algo que merecía un castigo mucho mayor que una estadía en Azkaban. De pronto sintió un tremendo odio contra Pralad, Alucard le había salvado la vida en tercer año y ¿Pralad que había hecho? lo había dejado a su suerte. Si. Definitivamente Pralad era el monstruo y no Alucard, a pesar de que este era un Vampiro.

Después de unos minutos mas llegaron Ron y Hermione, los tres se quedaron en silencio observando con detenimiento las fotos del anuario, en ese momento debían de haber tomado ya la poción que los había condenado a la perdición.

-Entonces...-murmuro Ron-la poción que viene en tu libro resulto ser real, solo que no funciona solo para los Vampiros, sino para todos

-Parece que si-murmuro Hermione-¿Como pudo hacer eso Pralad?

-¿Yo seria capaz de hacer algo así?-se pregunto Harry en un tono tan bajo que ninguno de sus amigos lo escucho

-Profesor-murmuro Ginny al entrar al despacho de Alucard, el salón estaba vació-¿Profesor Alucard?

La pelirroja miro al rededor buscando la presencia del Vampiro, sin embargo estaba vacío el lugar, Ginny noto que el pensadero había desaparecido del escritorio, se adentro un poco mas al salón y, de repente, la puerta que estaba a un lado del escritorio se abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar a Ginny de la impresión. Anyel Alucard había aparecido. Ginny sintió en ese momento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Ginebra Weasley, supongo-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de miedo- ¿Te importa si te digo Ginny?

-No-murmuro la Griffindor

-Perfecto ¿Puedo saber a que se debe esta visita?-pregunto el Vampiro sentándose tras de su escritorio, con un ademán de la mano invito a la pelirroja a sentarse-¿Acaso Potter se digno a decirte que yo te podía ayudar?

-¿Ayudarme con que?-pregunto hablando con dureza pero de forma educada, se había sentado frente al profesor y ahora le veía con atención, no podía dejar de recordar la apariencia del joven y el niño Alucard... cuando todavía tenía algo de humano

-Déjame pensar-murmuro Alucard sin apartar sus ojos salvajes de la menuda muchacha que tenía frente a el-si no me equivoco, estas teniendo pesadillas, muy frecuentemente, te sientes atrapada, claustrofóbica, y sin contar que desde que atacaron tu casa te sientes como si no fueras tu misma ¿Me falto algo?

-No, entonces...-Ginny se inclino para delante para ver a Alucard con mas atención-usted era el perro y ese tipo que estuvo en mis sueños

-Si-admitió sin dejar de sonreír-te he estado vigilando desde aquel día en que tuviste ese sueño

-¿Por que?-pregunto Ginny arrugando un poco el seño

Alucard se acomodo en su silla y miro con mas atención a la pelirroja, parecía divertido por la expresión de la chica.

-Esta escuela es lo único que tengo como hogar, no me gusta que hayan intrusos. Veras, hace un tiempo estaba en mi despacho, me encontraba leyendo, me fascina la lectura nostálgica y perturbadora, Edgar Allan-Poe es mi escritor favorito, me pareció sentir que algo no andaba bien en el colegio, entonces decidí investigar y te encontré a ti-Alucard se levanto y comenzó a rodear el escritorio, Ginny le siguió con la mirada-me pareció que eras tan solo una niñita sin importancia y con un delicioso cuello, pensé que si tu alguna vez decidías volverte una Death Eather podría morder ese cuello tan exquisito... sin embargo note que tal vez no eras una simple bruja, hubo un momento en el que comenzaste a dormir, después de que dejaran a Potter en la enfermería, en que me percaté que había otra presencia en tu cuerpo, no eras tu

-¿Quien podría ser?-dijo Ginny con el seño fruncido-es obvio que solo yo

Alucard se detuvo detrás de la pelirroja y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y empezó a masajearlos lentamente, con cierta sensualidad.

-Una persona que esta dentro de ti desde hace unos años-susurro al odio de Ginny

La pelirroja palideció ante esas palabras, sintiendo como si en su estomago hubieran miles de gusanos moviéndose frenéticamente volteo a ver al extraño profesor.

-¿Quien?-pregunto en un susurro viendo directamente a los ojos del profesor

-¿No te imaginas?-Alucard se inclino un poco y comenzó a olfatear el cabello de la chica-es la razón de que escribas tus pesadillas en ese diario-bajo su rostro hasta el cuello de la pelirroja y volvió a olfatear con expresión de satisfacción-Tienes miedo... puedo olerlo, eres realmente embriagante... todas tus emociones son tan fuertes. Si, Ginny Weasley, el ha regresado ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que los Death Eathers atacaron tu casa?-Alucard alejo la cara del cuello de Ginny para mirar su expresión, el miedo estaba grabado en la pecosa cara de la Griffindor-Yo te puedo ayudar a derrotarlo de nuevo... a dejarlo dentro de tu mente para siempre ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si... por favor-pidió Ginny sin dejar de mirarle

-Lo hare con una condición-dijo Alucard y fue a sentarse de nuevo tras de su escritorio, subió los pies a la madera del mueble y escruto la expresión de la pelirroja, saboreo el miedo que exhalaba y finalmente sonrió satisfecho, no solo se alimentaba de sangre, también gustaba de saborear las emociones de sus victimas, y entre mas fuertes fueran era mejor para el, el miedo no solía ser la mejor emoción sin embargo el miedo de la chica Weasley había sido en verdad un manjar-Tenía la intención de pedirte un poco de sangre de tu delicioso cuello-admitió Alucard-pero creo que prefiero que me digas algo... ¿Estuviste aquí en la mañana? Me parece que alguien estuvo viajando entre mis recuerdos

Ginny parpadeo un par de veces. Eso fue suficiente para Alucard.

-Entonces si fuiste tu ¿Estuvo alguien mas contigo?

-No... solo yo

-¿Cuanto viste?

-Mucho... todos sobre sus amigos, sobre Michel, Alexandros y Bhakta. Los cuatro grandes-admitió la pelirroja sin embargo segundos después se arrepintió al ver que la sonrisa de Alucard desaparecía rápidamente

El extraño profesor se levanto de golpe y miro a Ginny enojado, sin embargo la chica no hizo nada, no por que no le tuviera miedo, al contrario, estaba aterrada.

-Bien... me parece que no es necesario decirte que eso no lo debes decir nunca ¿Cierto?

-No lo hare-susurro la Griffindor

-Vete entonces... yo te contactare, después

Ginny se paro rápidamente y corrió a la puerta, sin embargo antes de que abriera las puertas del aula volteo a ver al maestro y con firme decisión hablo al extraño profesor.

-No me importa lo que sea, señor, me parece que usted es alguien muy valiente y noble-Alucard le vio con atención desde detrás de su despacho-lo único que cambio fue el respeto que sentía por el profesor Pralad

-Retírate-pidió de forma más calmada el Vampiro

Ginny toco la puerta y esta se abrió poco a poco, sin embargo antes de salir una duda apareció en la mente de la Griffindor

-¿Señor?-pregunto Ginny volviendo a ver a Alucard, este levanto la mirada hacía ella-si era yo la que le interesaba ¿Por que persiguió a mi hermano, a Harry y Hermione?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Alucard extrañado

-La Acromantula, el falso Harry y Sirius y los cerezos ¿A caso no era usted el que los hizo?

De pronto Alucard sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Eso?-pregunto para después dar una ligera carcajada-me estaba divirtiendo con ellos... hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de asustar a estudiantes... retírate, Weasley

Ginny le miro algo desconfiada y finalmente se retiro, camino todo el transcurso a la torre de Griffindor con la cabeza gacha y recordando las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero de Alucard, su vida, el secreto detrás de los colmillos.

-_Griffindor, campeón_-murmuro la contraseña delante de la señora gorda, esta le cedió el paseo para que pudiera pasar

En la sala común estaban sentados en un sofá, algo alejado de todos, su hermano, Hermione (quien tenía el mapa del merodeador en sus manos) y Harry, se sentó junto a ellos en silencio.

-Fuiste con el-murmuro Hermione, Ginny asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza

-Sola-dijo Harry

-Tu viste lo mismo que nosotros en el pensadero-le dijo con reproche-sabes muy bien que el profesor Alucard no me haría daño-los otros no dijeron nada, la pelirroja sabía que ellos no habían pasado por alto el detalle de decirle "profesor" con un tono de enorme respeto y ¿Por que no hacerlo? Después de todo lo que había visto en el pensadero no podían negarle el respeto que se merecía-me voy a la cama

Ginny se despidió de sus amigos y subió al dormitorio, al abrir la puerta de su habitación miro que sus tres amigas estaban en su cama adornándola con muchas flores y globos en los que estaban escritas las palabras "_lo siento"_, era Maura la que parecía estarle poniendo mas empeño al adornar la cama, cuando las tres notaron la presencia de la pelirroja se miraron asustadas y dejaron de adornar la cama, la pelirroja solo veía a Maura, se acerco unos pasos a las chicas, Karen y Ariana parecieron entender lo que pasaba y sin decir nada salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las dos muchachas.

-Ginny...-murmuro Maura

Ginny dio un par mas de pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Maura, miro a su amiga como si nunca la hubiera visto, en ese momento recordó a Anyel, Bhakta, Michel y Alexandros, los cuatro grandes; la amistad que había existido entre los cuatro grandes había sido muy fuerte pero al final esta había sucumbido, sentía como si ella misma hubiera vivido esos sucesos, como si hubiera perdido una amistad de toda la vida y, sin poder contener mas el sentimiento, se arrojo a los brazos de Maura, esta, después de recobrarse de la sorpresa, también abrazó a la pelirroja.

-Perdóname... perdóname, por favor... lo siento mucho-sollozó la pelirroja

Se sentía terriblemente mal, ahora comprendía por que se sentía tan horrible, había hecho lo mismo que había hecho Pralad: él joven Pralad había atacado al profesor Alucard, lo había insultado y sin importarle eso el profesor le había salvado de un Acromantula, sin importarle tener que luchar sin varita; ella, Ginny, había hecho algo muy parecido, se había peleado con Maura a pesar de saber que el que hablara con Harry lo hubiera hecho por su propio bien

-Ya...ya, tranquila-dijo Maura con voz rara, como si tuviera un resfriado-no pasa nada, pequeña

-Perdóname-volvió a decir Ginny

-Solo si me prometes hacer algo para que dejes de tener esas pesadilla ¿Si?

-Está bien

A partir de ese momento la amistad de Maura y Ginny volvió a ser la misma de antes, tal vez incluso más sólida, y como prueba de eso bastaba verlas: ahora se pasaban horas juntas riendo y bromeando entre ellas, ahora eran inseparables. Hermione, Ron y Harry también habían cambiado un poco por los recuerdos del profesor Alucard, el efecto que les había producido ver la vida del profesor Alucard seguía ahí y, al igual que con Ginny, había fortalecido el vinculo que los unía, este se hacía mas fuerte cada vez que alguno de ellos se hacía las misma pregunta que los otros ¿Habrían abandonado a la suerte a sus amigos tal y como lo había hecho Bhakta Pralad? la respuesta era siempre la misma. No, ni en un millón de años.

Después de pasados unos días la actitud del trío dorado de Griffindor volvió a la normalidad, Ron trataba de encontrarse con Malfoy y Hermione y Harry se divertían observando como Cho y Luna se las ingeniaban para poder mantener separados al Slitheryn y al Griffindor. Sin embargo la alegría no le duro mucho a Harry, la sombra de la amenaza de Voldemort volvió a el una noche, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior viendo como Ginny y Maura jugaban al Snap Explosivo y al irse a dormir tuvo lo que al principio parecía haber sido una pesadilla.

Estaba en lo que parecían ser los terrenos de un viejo castillo, oscuro, viejo, y lleno de telarañas, veía con atención todo el lugar, parecía ser Hogwarts pero viejo y vencido. De pronto la tierra comenzaba a moverse y de la tierra comenzaba a salir una pequeña cueva con la forma de una serpiente, tenía la boca abierta, de forma burlona, dejando pasar a su interior a aquel que la hubo descubierta, Harry sin sentir temor se adentro a la cueva, sin preocuparle que cosas hubiera, a mitad del camino se detuvo forzando la vista, había algo escondido al fondo de la cueva, era un objeto pequeño, redondo y de un color rojo oscuro, después este cambio a verde, instantes después se volvió azul y al último de amarillo. Sintiendo suma curiosidad se adentro mas en la oscuridad, pero apenas dados unos pasos le pareció ver algo mas dentro de esa pequeña bola de luz, era un León, después a su lado apareció una serpiente, debajo del león se pudo ver un tejon y a su lado se pudo vislumbrar después una águila, los cuatro animales que representaban a los fundadores.

Harry se sintió adormilado y cerró los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió no estaba ya en la cueva sino en una habitación oscura, estaba sentado en una cómoda silla viendo a una mujer arrodillada frente a el, su cabello era lacio y de un profundo color negro, su cara era joven y bastante bella, su piel era de un atractivo color miel y sus rasgos eran presumidos pero parecía estarle viendo en ese momento con una mueca humilde, tenía un punto rojo en el centro de la frente.

-¿Pasa algo, mi señor?-pregunto la mujer, se levanto mostrando unas ropas sumamente andrajosas-¿Su sueño fue incomodo?

-No-respondió Harry con una voz tan fría que parecía helar la sangre-solo recordaba algo del pasado

-¿Importante, mi señor?-pregunto y se acerco con paso temeroso

-Un poco... pero no relevante en este momento-comento Harry y se levanto-ya he terminado de descansar ¿Y Lucius?

-Bellatrix Lesstrange sigue castigándolo, mi señor-informo la mujer

-Bien ¿Quien diría que el amigo Lucius podría oponerse a la maldición _Imperius_?-se pregunto Harry divertido-¿Ya lo sometieron otra vez?

-No, pero no tardara mucho

-¿Ya sacaron a sus dos hijos de Hogwarts?

-No, el viejo Dumbledore sigue protegiéndolos, ni Snape o Zabini han podido burlarlo-dijo la mujer

-Esta bien, en realidad ellos dos no son importantes en este momento-concluyo con tranquilidad-será mejor que vayamos a terminar con nuestros asuntos

-¿Esta seguro, mi señor? ¿No deberíamos llevar a Bellatrix Lesstrange?-pregunto la mujer-podría enfadarse, señor

-No tiene derecho para enfadarse, tiene suerte que la deje seguir siendo Death Eather después del fiasco del ministerio de magia

Entonces Harry despertó... su respiración era rápida, miro alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo. Se recostó mirando atentamente las cortinas de su cama, ahora su mente trabaja rápidamente, en ese momento se percato que sus defensas mentales estaban abajo y concentrándose enormemente las levanto. Había entrado de nuevo en la mente de Voldemort, para su suerte este no se había percatado de su presencia, de no haber sido así no estaba seguro de lo que podría haber pasado. ¿Quien era esa mujer? Había escuchado que hablaban de Lucius Malfoy... se había librado de una maldición _Imperius_, de repente una luz se encendió dentro de su mente ¿Desde cuando estaría bajo el yugo de la maldición? De alguna forma sentía que debía de responder esa pregunta, tenía la extraña sensación de que al conocer la respuesta podría develar un enorme misterio. Solo había alguien que podría ayudarle a hacerlo. Parece que tendría que recurrir a la información que podría darle Malfoy mas pronto de lo que hubiera querido.

-Y eso fue lo que soñé... después tuve la visión con ya-saben-quien-termino de contar Harry a sus dos amigos

Estaban en clase de encantamientos, había tenido que referirse así de Voldemort por seguridad, a pesar de que estaban protegidos de los entrometidos gracias al encantamiento _Muffliato_ pero aun así no querían correr riesgos.

-Me parece algo raro-dijo Hermione mientras que guardaba el libro del _Príncipe Mestizo_ en su mochila, Harry se lo había prestado para que lo examinara, parecía que el enojo por lo del libro había durado muy poco en Hermione ya que cuando el muchacho se lo dio lo recibió con mucha curiosidad, inclusive ella había lanzado el _Muffliato_ que en ese momento los protegía de los oídos entrometidos-Harry... ¿No podría ser que de alguna forma vieras los sueños de ya-sabes-quien?

-Nunca me había pasado algo así-respondió Harry de forma pensativa-pero no hay razón por lo que no pueda ser posible ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno... creo que entonces podríamos sacar provecho de esto ¿Ya se lo contaste a Dumbledore?

-No, creo que no se lo contare

-¿Por que no?-pregunto Ron mientras que veía ceñudo hacía afuera del salón

-No me gustaría que se enterara que volví a descuidar mis defensas mentales ¿No recuerdan lo que paso la ultima vez que lo hice?

Sonó el timbre y los estudiantes abandonaron el aula poco a poco, la voz del diminuto profesor Flitwich se escucho, estaba dejando los deberes para el día siguiente; afuera del salón esperaba un atractivo muchacho de pelo rubio ondulado y de complexión atlética: era Loriel Mckenzi que estaba esperando a Hermione.

-¡Loriel!-exclamo Hermione y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente sin siquiera despedirse de sus dos amigos

Ron y Harry se alejaron de la escena un tanto incomoda y caminaron al comedor, Harry noto que Ron se había puesto de mal humor de inmediato. En el comedor apareció Luna acompañada de Volpus, ambos intentaron animar a Ron pero ninguno tuvo mucho éxito.

-¿Lo podrían cuidar?-pregunto Harry al ver a Malfoy salir del comedor, esa era su oportunidad de hablar con el

-Seguro-respondió Luna que en ese momento intentaba hacer reír a Ron haciéndole gestos un tanto graciosos

Harry salio corriendo tras de Malfoy pero a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de el no podía hablarle ya que habían muchas personas cerca, no podría mantener mucho tiempo en secreto su alianza con Malfoy si se dedicaba a hablar con él en publico. Malfoy entró a un salón que Harry sabía perfectamente estaba vació y, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción, entro al aula unos segundos después de el. Sin embargo cuando entro al aula Malfoy no se hallaba en ningún rincón del salón. Harry miro sorprendido el lugar y después de unos segundos sonrió, sin duda Malfoy se había percatado que le había estado siguiendo y de alguna forma lo había burlado en el momento en que entro el aula, el también tenía una capa invisible, tal vez en realidad nunca entro al aula... debió de ponerse la capa al cerrar la puerta dando la ilusión de entrar al salón. Sin duda algo ingenioso.

Harry observo una pequeña serpiente metiéndose entre una grieta en la pared de ese viejo salón y rió un poco, Malfoy debía de pensar que no era un buen momento para hablar y por eso se escondió de él, Harry. Sin duda Malfoy era alguien que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Hermione mientras que esperaban fuera del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras-dime la verdad

-No me pasa nada-dijo Ron secamente pero pareció comprender que con eso no le convencería, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo-es en serio, estoy perfecto

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar por que en ese momento la puerta del salón de clases se abrió y se asomo la sonriente cabeza de Pralad, los alumnos entraron, Hermione, Ron y Harry entraron al final. Harry tenía el seño fruncido, Hermione supo perfectamente por que: estaba recordando todo lo que habían visto en el pensadero del profesor Alucard.

-Hoy seguiremos con los encantamientos defensivos-anuncio el profesor-¿Alguien sabe uno de estos encantamientos?

Para del maestro y de todos los alumnos está vez Hermione no alzo la mano, es mas ni siquiera se molestaba en ver al profesor.

-¿Nadie? ¿Hermione?-la chica negó con la cabeza-bien, supongo que es algo un poco avanzado. Los encantamientos protectores tienes tantas variantes como las maldiciones que existen, las más conocidas son...

Y la clase siguió, el ambiente parecía normal con la única excepción de que había tres muchachos de Griffindor que no parecían tener la mínima intención de poner atención a la clase.

-Joven Potter ¿Me podría decir por que parece que mi clase le parece tan aburrida?-pregunto amablemente Pralad

-Ya se muy bien todo esto... señor-dijo poniendo un sonido medio burlón al decir _señor_

-Muy bien... ¿Le molestaría pasar al frente a demostrarlo, joven Potter?-pregunto indicándole con un movimiento de la mano a que se levantara. Harry, con rostro desafiante se levanto y paso al frente, por un momento espero que llamara a otro alumno para la demostración, sin embargo después de unos segundos al ver que no llamaba a nadie comprendió que solo serían el y Pralad-Bien preparado, saludo ¡Ahora!

Pralad lanzo un chorro de luz roja de su varita, había sido muy rápido e impresiono a Harry por un momento, lo esquivo por muy poco, Pralad volvió a atacar, era obvio que esperaba que el chico hiciera uno de los encantamientos de contra-ataque de los que había hablado pero había tomado a Harry desprevenido, vio como se acercaba el otro chorro de luz y, actuando casi por puro instinto apunto hacía el suelo en vez de al encantamiento de Pralad.

-_¡Bombarda!_-exclamo el muchacho

Hubo una tremenda explosión que hizo que todos los alumnos gritaron de miedo, se habían alzado al aire varias pedazos de piedra que antes habían formado el piso, el maleficio del profesor fue interceptado por uno de ellos. Antes de que los escombros hubieran terminado de caer Harry había lanzado un _Expelliarmo_ con toda su fuerza, el encantamiento avanzó mientras que el polvo se disipaba, Harry alcanzó a ver el rostro sorprendido de Pralad, los dos magos se vieron a los ojos y el muchacho supo lo que pensó el profesor _Eso se lo enseño Anyel. _El _Expelliarmo_ de Harry se desvió misteriosamente y choco contra uno de los árboles del profesor Pralad, se comenzó a incendiar al instante, de pronto Pralad había tomado una posición mas ofensiva lanzó un chorro de luz púrpura, esa era una maldición que Harry no conocía.

-_¡Murus!-_exclamo el muchacho y frente a el apareció un muro de ladrillos de color azul fosforescente, el muro se quebró un poco al recibir la maldición del profesor pero resistió al atacante

-Buen movimiento, Potter-felicito Pralad sin dejar de estar en guardia, los alumnos se habían quedado boquiabiertos antes el duelo que habían presenciado-sin embargo debo de decir que ese _Murus_ parece un poco enclenque ante una maldición de verdad, tuviste suerte que me contuviera

-¿Usted lo cree... señor? A mi me parece que fue suficiente para detener su... maldición... es mas, estoy seguro que es suficiente para detener cualquier ataque suyo-reto Harry

-Si así lo prefieres... Potter, entonces así será-Pralad dirigió su varita a Harry y ataco- ¡_Flamare-draconis!_

Una enorme lengua de fuego salio de la varita de Pralad y ataco a Harry, el muro fosforescente resistió el ataque... por unos segundos pero después empezó a cuartearse rápida y alarmantemente. Harry miro a Pralad y dirigió su varita al muro que tenía frente a el, este se regenero pero no duro mucho ya que poco después se volvió a cuartear. Harry dio un latigazo con la varita apuntando directamente a su muro y hubo otra explosión, esta vez mucho mayor a la anterior, hubo mas gritos de los estudiantes. Harry incluso estuvo seguro de haber visto volar a Neville al otro lado del salón de clases.

El muro del joven mago había explotado y había regresado a Pralad su maldición, Harry también había salido expulsado pero se había parado rápido antes de la que la nube de polvo se disipara. Pralad ahora estaba en el suelo levantándose con dificultad y mirando a Harry con incredulidad. Cuando se percato que toda su clase lo miraba se levanto lo más rápido posible pero estaba demasiado magullado para moverse con facilidad. Harry miro con satisfacción como los alumnos contemplaban la escena con expresión anonada, Draco Malfoy veía con incredulidad a Harry.

-Veo que te subestime, Potter-comento Pralad cuando se pudo mantener en pie, miro a la clase-pueden retirarse, la clase ha terminado-Los alumnos salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron-tu no, Potter

Harry vio como salían sus dos amigos con expresión preocupada, cuando se cerro la puerta del aula el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que debemos hablar, Potter-Pralad dio una floritura con su varita y su destruido escritorio se reparo de inmediato-¿Te molestaría arreglar mi aula? Ya que fuiste tu quien lo hizo pedazos espero que no tengas objeciones

Harry dio un latigazo con su brazo y el piso comenzó a repararse y alisarse sin embargo el pasto y las plantas seguían tan muertas y arrancadas del suelo como antes.

-No te molestes, Potter, esas plantas eran únicas, no las puedes arreglar... ademas ya están muertas... Ahora ¿Me podrías decir que fue esa actitud que acabas de mostrar?-indago el profesor sentándose tras de su escritorio

-Solo hice lo que usted me pidió

-Tu actitud no me esta gustando nada, Potter

-Mientras que rinda en esta clase me temo que no deberia importarle nada mas... señor-dijo Harry fríamente

-Bien, Potter, si así lo prefieres-dijo de forma forzada el profesor-cambiando de tema, hablemos de tus clases especiales...

-Supongo que ya no hay nada mas que usted pueda enseñarme... señor-respondió el Griffindor-al ver que pude detener su maldición con un simple _Murus_ parece que no hay razón de que sigamos reuniéndonos

Pralad se puso de pie de golpe y mirando a Harry enojado.

-¡Potter! ¡Me temo que el profesor Dumbledore es quien tiene la decisión de...

-¿Acaso el profesor Dumbledore sabe como murieron Alexandros, Michel y como es que el profesor Alucard tiene esos poderes?-preguntó Harry fulminando con la mirada a Pralad

El profesor se quedo quieto, su rostro había perdido la mayor parte de color trigueño y ahora parecía mucho un fantasma. Miro a Harry con sorpresa, trato de hablar pero simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Co-como es que lo sabes?-pregunto pero Harry no le contesto-¿Te lo dijo Anyel?

-No, no fue el

-¿Que tanto sabes?-pregunto Pralad, la expresión de serenidad que había tratado, inútilmente, de mostrar resultaba solo una mueca de miedo bastante evidente

-Harry... puedo explicártelo-murmuro Pralad-todo eso tiene una explicación bastante...

-No necesita decirme nada-dijo con rencor el muchacho-no se podría esperar algo diferente de un asqueroso Hechicero como usted

Entonces dio media vuelta y salio del salón de clases. Pralad no hizo ningún intento para impedírselo.

-Te pasaste-dijo Hermione minutos después cuando Harry la alcanzó en el pasillo que la llevaba hacía el aula de pociones-no debiste de retarlo de esa forma, y la forma en que te comportaste en el duelo

Los dos amigos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, Hermione miraba a Harry con expresión un poco angustiada.

-Se lo merecía ¿No te diste cuenta como desvió mi_ Expelliarmo_ con sus poderes de hechicero?-espeto Harry-utilizó el viento para desviar mi encantamiento... eso fue trampa

-¡Shhh! te van a oír-regaño Hermione

-No me importa-gruño Harry-si lo corren se lo tendrá merecido

-No se como es que te comportaras en tus clases especiales con el-dijo con suspiro la chica

-Renuncie-dijo deteniéndose

-¿Que?

-Que renuncie

-Pero ¿Por que? Si Dumbledore te indico que estudiaras con el supongo que es por una buena razón-dijo Hermione con tono desesperado

-Me parece que el ya me ha enseñado demasiado... y no me mires así, Hermione, ya tome una decisión y no me harás cambiar de opinión

Hermione le siguió viendo con reproche pero después de unos momentos pareció ceder y finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, como tu quieras... cambiando de tema, mira lo que encontré en el libro que me envió la señora Weasley- Hermione saco de su mochila un muy antiguo libro, el joven mago se percato que era el mismo del que había sacado la información de la poción, la que seguramente habían tomado los "cuatro grandes", abrió el libro en una hoja marcada-Aquí encontré algo que se parece mucho a lo que viste en tu sueño, no viene la gran cosa pero quería saber tu opinión

-La ultima reliquia...-murmuro Harry viendo el dibujo de una especie de guardapelo, estaba en blanco y negro pero el muchacho sospecho que su colores debían de ser los mismos que las de las cuatro casas ya que tenía grabado finamente sobre la tapa del guardapelo cuatro animales: un león, una serpiente, un tejon y un águila -se parece un poco ¿Que es?

-No lo se-admitió Hermione-pero ya que dices que puede que si sea entonces lo buscare en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo... ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que tal vez deberías de contarle a Dumbledore sobre esto

-¿Por que?

-Mira, si esta cosa tiene algo que ver con los fundadores, y Voldemort quiere tenerla o ya la tiene y la esta ocultando tiene que ser algo sumamente importante ¿No crees?

-Supongo...-dijo Harry-se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea... suponiendo que Pralad finalmente haya aceptado mi dimisión entonces estoy seguro que Dumbledore me llamara para saber por qué lo hice

Hermione se despidió de Harry y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca, el muchacho dio otro vistazo la imagen que mostraba una imagen de "la ultima reliquia" y después de un rato se guardo el libro en la mochila. Se encamino a la sala común sin embargo apenas había dado unos pasos escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Harry! ¡Ey, Harry!-Eran Colin y Denis Creevey que se acercaban a el corriendo rápidamente

-¡Hola!-saludo Harry pero de pronto noto que algo no andaba bien-¿Que pasa?-pregunto al ver que los dos hermanos tenía una expresión nerviosa

-Es Ron-dijo Denis

-Se esta peleando con un tipo de Hufflepuf... es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Harry alarmado

-Vamos-dijo Colin y corrió en dirección a las mazmorras del colegio

Cuando llegaron al lugar Harry vio que habían muchos alumnos rodeado a dos mas que se estaban peleando, Eran Ron y Loriel Mckenzi. La situación estaba bastante dispareja, mientras que McKenzi se mantenía en perfectas condiciones, incluso daba unos pequeños saltitos como si fuera boxeador y parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, Ron estaba totalmente furioso, su rostro tenía bastantes rasguños y en la cara tenía lo que parecía ser moco verdoso chorreándole toda la túnica. McKenzi dio una elegante floritura de la mano y de pronto Ron tenía las piernas unidas, McKenzi dio otro latigazo con la varita... y fue entonces cuando Harry intervino, lanzó un encantamiento y el Hufflepuf se tambaleo y cayo hacia atrás.

Harry entro al centro del circulo que hacían los estudiantes y encaró al Hufflepuf, no tardaron en escucharse los murmullos: El elegido, Va a matar a McKenzi, ¿Saben que incluso venció al profesor Pralad? No tuvo ni la menor oportunidad con el elegido .

-Hazte a un lado-dijo McKenzi levantándose-Weasley empezó

-Pero esto ya termino-dijo Harry deshaciendo el maleficio de las pierna unidas que estaba sobre su amigo, y quitándole la varita por si las dudas-vamos, Ron

-Esto no ha terminado-susurro McKenzi-el empezó a insultarme

-Pero ya le diste su leccion ¿No ves como esta?

McKenzi frunció el entrecejo y de un rápido movimiento de la varita le mando un maleficio a Harry, este reacciono rápidamente y lanzó un _Expelliarmo_ con toda su fuerza, El Hufflepuf salio volando por los aires y cayo pesadamente al suelo... y entonces...

-¡Potter!-se escucho la voz furiosa de la profesora McGonagall-¡No puedo creer lo que veo!

La profesora McGonagall se abría paso entre todos los alumnos que habían estado viendo la pelea, y que ahora huían rápidamente, para irse a parar frente al muchacho, hasta Ron se había calmado.

-No puedo creer lo que veo, estoy terriblemente decepcionada-dijo y fue a mirar a McKenzi-Señor Creevey, lleve al McKenzi a la enfermería y ustedes dos...-dijo volteándose a ver a Ron y Harry

-Profesora...

-No digas nada, Potter, ya escuche demasiado-espeto y miro a Ron-Weasley ¿Me quiere decir lo que paso?

Ron miro a la profesora McGonagall, después a Harry y luego otra vez a la profesora McGonagall. Bajo la mirada apenado.

-Yo empecé todo, profesora-dijo con una expresión derrotada-McKenzi solo se burlo acerca de nuestro equipo de Quidditch, yo lo ataque, él solo se defendió, y Harry me defendió

-Bueno, es un consuelo que al menos tengas las agallas de decir la verdad-dijo la profesora de forma severa-confieso que estoy terriblemente decepcionada... de ambos; Weasley, si es que te dejas llevar por una provocación tan infantil entonces es que tomamos una decisión equivocada al nombrarte Prefecto-se acerco al pelirrojo y sin decir nada mas le quito la insignia de prefecto de la pechera de la túnica-veinte puntos menos para Griffindor, ahora a la cama y sin cenar

La profesora se retiro dejando solos a los Griffindor y a los pocos testigos que quedaban en el lugar. Colin se acerco a ambos chicos y puso una mano en el hombro de Ron en señal de apoyo, luego se retiró.

-Vámonos-susurro Harry y los dos muchachos caminaron a la sala común, Ron iba cabizbajo y murmurando cosas que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar, finalmente cuando llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda Harry encaro a su amigo- ¿Me vas a decir por que lo hiciste?

-No lo se, me cae mal ese tipo-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros para finalmente mirar tristemente la pechera de su uniforme-ahora ni esto tengo-dijo en tono triste y diciendo la clave se metió a la sala común

Ron se retiro inmediatamente a su dormitorio, Harry vio como subía por las escaleras, dio un suspiro y sin muchos ánimos de ir a la cama tan temprano se sentó en un sofá y saco el libro de Hermione para seguir viendo el dibujo de la "ultima reliquia". A los veinte minutos llego Hermione con expresión enojada y se sentó a un lado de Harry fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿Me quieres decir que diablos paso? Toda la escuela dice que le arrancaste la cabeza a Loriel

-Exageran como siempre, solo fueron un par de dedos y lo deje estéril para siempre-dijo Harry sin dejar de ver el libro, después de unos segundos rió y vio la mirada molesta de Hermione-no te preocupes, no le hice nada a tu novio-dijo sin dejar de reír-solo le lance un _Expelliarmo_, no es mi culpa si no sabe defenderse de algo tan simple

-Loriel no es mi novio-gruño Hermione, aunque Harry se percato de que la chica se había sonrojado un poco-¿Me vas a decir lo que paso?

Harry le contó todo lo pasado, el como es que había defendido a Ron, asegurando que no le había hecho daño al Hufflepuf, al menos no mucho, y del castigo que había impuesto la profesora McGonagall.

-Ese Ron-gruño Hermione molesta-esta vez se paso... ¡Pero esto no se a quedar así! Ese tonto me va a escuchar

-Déjalo ya, Hermione-dijo Harry tranquilamente-ya tuvo suficiente por hoy

-No lo creo, Harry, aun falta que le grite hasta que me quede afónica

-¿No crees que fue suficiente?-pregunto Harry viéndola fijamente-¿Que sentirías tu si te quitaran el cargo de prefecta?-de pronto Hermione se había quedado callada sin poder responder a la pregunta de su amigo-aunque no lo creas hasta a Ron le gustaba ser prefecto ¿No crees que en este momento se ha de sentir muy mal?

-Bueno... supongo que si-murmuro Hermione sentándose de nuevo en el sofá-aunque me sorprende que la profesora McGonagall solo les haya quitado veinte puntos, me parece que al menos esta vez el castigo fue algo ligero

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Harry- yo creo que de seguro se ha de estar preparando algún castigo para nosotros- en ese momento un Griffindor de primer año entro por el hueco del retrato, busco a alguien con la mirada y después de unos segundos se acerco a Harry y le entrego un pergamino enrollado y sellado, Harry lo abrió y después de leerlo dio un resoplido de indignación-¿Ves? me lo manda Dumbledore... quiere que vaya ahora mismo a verlo

-¿Crees que es por la pelea con Loriel?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Tal vez, o por lo de Pralad-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-me voy, supongo que no harás ninguna tontería ¿Verdad?

-¿Como cual?

-Ir a gritarle a Ron tal vez

-Ya dijiste que tuvo suficiente por hoy, no voy a ir a empeorar las cosas

Harry se encogió de hombros y salio de la sala común y fue al despacho del director.

-El profesor Dumbledore me cito-dijo Harry a la gárgola enseñándole la carta del director, tras esperar unos segundos la gárgola se movió para dejarle pasar

-Pase-se escucho la voz del director cuando Harry toco a la puerta del despacho-Harry, te agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido-el anciano director estaba de pie ante una de las ventanas del despacho, había estado viendo los terrenos a través de ella, le sonrió el director cuando el muchacho entró-supongo que debes de saber el por que te he llamado

-Creo que si, señor-respondió Harry-¿Es por la pelea?

-¿Pelea? ¡Ha, si! La profesora McGonagall ya me dio los detalles-dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole-no, no es por eso, tengo entendido que ella ya impuso el castigo así que de mi parte no hay nada que decir-el profesor fue a sentarse tras su escritorio, entonces Harry noto que sobre el estaba el grueso libro que había estado en poder de Pralad durante el tiempo que le estuvo impartiendo sus clases especiales-Es sobre tu relación con el profesor Pralad... me dijo que estaba seguro de que ya no había nada que pudiera enseñarte, que temía que ya lo habías superado... incluso llego a mis oídos una serie de rumores que dicen que tuviste un duelo con el bastante reñido ¿Puedo preguntar quien gano? me temo los rumores son bastante inexactos, hay uno que otro que asegura que en este momento estas en Azkaban purgando una condena de veinte años

-Creo que yo, señor-sonrió de forma culpable

-Eso esta bien, ahora ¿Es verdad que fue el quien decidió eso o tu tuviste algo que ver en todo esto?

Harry miro fijamente al profesor, sabía lo que intentaba hacer así que finalmente hablo con la verdad.

-Fui yo quien dimitió de sus clases, señor-respondió Harry

-Entiendo-afirmo con la cabeza-¿Se puede saber por qué tomaste esa decisión?

Harry se quedo cayado un momento.

-Hace unos días, señor, fui a ver al profesor Alucard-explico Harry-había un pensadero en su aula, entré en el y...

-Entiendo-dijo Dumbledore-Viste su peculiar vida ¿No?

-Si, señor, fue sin querer... lo lamento

-¿Es por lo que viste que has tomado esa actitud con uno de mis profesores, Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Señor ¿Usted sabe lo que hizo Pralad?-Dumbledore asintió-¿Entonces por que se extraña de que yo me comporte así con el? Pralad no merece nada de respeto de nadie

-¿Has terminado con tus objeciones ó tienes algo mas que decir?-pregunto el director, cuando el muchacho no dijo nada sonrió-bien, ahora que me has expuesto tus razones creo que es momento de que te exponga las mías, primero déjame recordar la forma en que te comportaste cuando descubriste que el profesor Alucard es un Vampiro, ahora me parece ver que no tienes ninguna queja contra él ¿No? sino que es contra el profesor Pralad

-Es diferente, señor, no importa que el profesor Alucard sea un Vampiro, el siempre ha sido bueno en cambio Pralad es un Hechicero y siempre se comporto horrible con el profesor Alucard

-¿Ya sabias la naturaleza del profesor Pralad o fue hasta que viste los recuerdos?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Ya lo sabía y aun así no me importo, pero después de ver esos recuerdos...

-Bien, Harry, bien, estoy conforme con el hecho de que no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios pero a mi parecer aunque tuvieras el derecho de juzgar a las personas, cosa que no tienes por cierto, han pasado mucho tiempo de todo eso, no tengo la menor duda de que el profesor Pralad esta terriblemente arrepentido de lo que paso aquella vez

Harry lo vio pero no dijo nada más.

-Bien, a pesar de todo creo que no querrás seguir tomando clases con el ¿O si?-Harry negó con la cabeza-bien, tomando el hecho de que, ciertamente, pudiste vencerle en un duelo limpio no hay nada mas que el pueda enseñarte, ha cumplido con su deber, ahora tomaras otras clases

-¿Con quien, señor?

-Conmigo, ya que has terminado de usar este libro tendremos que usar el ultimo, el que sigue guardado y esta en tu cuidado

-¿Cuando empezaran las clases?

-Yo te llamare, puedes retirarte por hoy

-Señor-dijo Harry sin moverse un poco- hay algo que quiero decirle

-¿Que podría ser eso?

-Tuve una visión con Voldemort, baje mis defensas el día en que estuve en el pensadero del profesor Alucard-admitió Harry-vi algo extraño

-¿Y que fue eso, Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore ya sin sonreír

-Creo que fueron sus sueños, señor-y le contó todo lo que había visto, y después saco de su mochila el libro de Hermione-estoy seguro que es esta "ultima reliquia" lo que vi

Dumbledore examino el dibujo por unos segundos y después se levanto y tomo uno de sus propios libros del librero, lo leyó murmurando un poco y después vio a través de la ventana de nuevo. Harry no interrumpió en ningún momento al profesor. Después de unos segundos se sentó de nuevo y no dijo nada.

-¿Señor?-pregunto Harry después de unos momentos de estar en silencio-¿Que esa última reliquia?

Dumbledore le vio fijamente antes de decir algo.

-La ultima reliquia se supone que es... la ultima muestra de amistad entre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts-respondió Dumbledore distraídamente- en realidad se tienen dudas de la existencia de este objeto, Harry, pero parece ser que en verdad existe-hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de aire-cuenta la leyenda que hace tiempo cuando la ruptura entre los cuatro fundadores ya era casi una realidad Salazar Slitheryn trato por todos los medios que no se separaran... ya que el quería a los demás como si fueran sus hermanos, por supuesto los buenos deseos no solucionarían todo así que después de mucho pensar propuso a los otros tres fundadores hacer un objeto que guardara dentro de el grandes poderes, un objeto así, obviamente, debía de ser cuidado celosamente por los cuatro, de esa forma Salazar Slitheryn esperaba que pudieran permanecer juntos y, con el tiempo, podrían solucionar sus diferencias. Su plan no tuvo éxito.

A pesar de sus buenos deseos Salazar Slitheryn fue el primero en abandonar el castillo, y poco a poco los demás siguieron su ejemplo hasta que solo uno de ellos se quedo en el colegio, no se sabe quien de ellos fue, y también con la ultima reliquia para cuidar que no cayera en malas manos. Se cree que el último de los fundadores que quedo en el castillo hizo una sala en la que guardo la ultima reliquia y que a partir de su muerte se perdió en esa misteriosa sala. Obviamente varias generaciones de directores, especialista y muchas mas personas buscaron ese lugar y objeto pero nunca la encontraron

-Entonces, señor ¿Usted cree que Voldemort quiere conseguir esa "ultima reliquia"?-pregunto Harry

-No-respondió el anciano director-supongo... no... en realidad estoy seguro de que Voldemort ya la tiene

-¿Y para que cree que la quiere, señor?-pregunto Harry

-¿No se te ocurre alguna posibilidad, Harry?

Harry miro atentamente al director y sin querer su vista se dirigió al sombrero seleccionador y después a la espada de Griffindor.

-¿Podría ser que la haya transformado en un Horrocrux?

-Esa es mi suposición-afirmo Dumbledore con semblante serio-después todo estoy seguro que Voldemort ha sido el estudiante que ha desentrañado mas misterios que nadie de este colegio

-Entonces ya sabemos que es uno de los Horrocruxes-dijo emocionado Harry y Dumbledore asintió con satisfacción-¿Señor?

-¿Si, Harry?

-Si se entera donde esta guardado ¿Podré ir con usted para destruirlo?

-Si, eso creo-contesto el director-ya que tu me has dado la información de que es y, tal vez, el lugar en donde esta guardado creo que es un derecho que te has ganado... pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir

Harry se levanto con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro y, después de desearle las buenas noches al director, salió del despacho. Dumbledore siguió mirando la puerta con sumo interés, como si este fuera un mapa, y después de un rato más apago las velas del despacho con un movimiento de la varita.

-Anyel-llamo el profesor al Vampiro

Pasaron unos segundos y después detrás de el apareció el Vampiro, se puso a un lado del director y se inclino como muestra de respeto.

-¿Me llamo, mi señor?

-Gracias por venir, Anyel-dijo amablemente Dumbledore-creo que ya se quien fue el que entro en tu pensadero... fue Harry

-Señor...-dijo Alucard-esa misma tarde la chica Weasley fue a mi despacho y admitió ser ella la que entro en el pensadero

-¿Crees que entonces mintió alguno de ellos?-pregunto amablemente el director

-No, creo que los dos estuvieron adentro... lo que me preocupa son los otros dos: el pelirrojo y la chica hija de muggles, Potter y Weasley siempre están con ellos, tal vez no sean confiables

-No lo creo-dijo Dumbledore y se levanto para ir a una de las ventanas y ver a los terrenos del colegio-no te preocupes por ellos, estoy seguro que no dirán nada

Alucard se puso de pie y camino hacía su amo, se detuvo detrás de el, viendo también por la venta por sobre el hombro del anciano director.

-Mi señor-llamo Alucard-hay algo más... Weasley me dijo algo preocupante-y le contó lo que Ginny le había dicho acerca de las cosas que habían estado pasando en vacaciones-he estado buscando por todo el castillo algo que pueda causar esas cosas... no hay rastro de nada, ni de ocultación mágica, maldiciones o criaturas oscuras que hayan podido causar todo eso

-Ya veo-dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de ver por la ventana

-Mi señor... creo que tal vez...

-Estas en lo cierto, Anyel-concluyo Dumbledore-me temo que hay un intruso en el castillo

Sus ojos azules vagaron por la ventana escrutando los terrenos del colegio, de seguro afuera haría frió, tal vez un poco de viento, su mente permitió divagar por las dos verdades que le acababan de ser expuestas en tan poco tiempo, sintió una ligera incomodidad en el estomago e inclusive estuvo seguro que por su frente había comenzado a correr un par de gotitas de sudor. Un intruso, uno que ni él mismo ni Anyel Alucard habían podido detectar era más peligroso que la posibilidad de que el mismo Voldemort estuviera afuera del colegio tratando de entrar para hacer una cruel matanza.

Sin dudad todas las medidas de seguridad que había tomado ese año eran insuficientes.

Hogwarts había dejado de ser segura.


	22. Mal de amores

CAPITULO XXII.- MAL DE AMORES

El crepitar del fuego lo era todo en ese momento, a pesar de que todos los alumnos de la casa del león o estaban en la sala común o en sus dormitorios el silencio gobernaba la torre de Griffindor. Un muchacho, Harry Potter, se encontraba en una de las mesas de la sala común escribiendo tranquilamente en un pergamino una redacción acerca de la transformación humano-bestia involuntaria, una tarea que debían entregar a McGonagall para la semana siguiente. Harry dio un suspiro y miro hacía una de las ventanas que dejaban ver los terrenos del castillo. Eran apenas la cinco de la tarde pero el cielo mostraba un deprimente color gris y dejaba caer una fuerte lluvia haciendo que los alumnos del colegio evitaran a toda costa salir al frío clima que ahora había.

-Maldita lluvia-murmuro el joven mago con mal humor, era la primera vez desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que tenía un día libre de preocupaciones y para mala suerte había coincidido con un día lluvioso, lamentablemente ahora tenía que entretenerse haciendo los deberes

El chico volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino sin mucho animo, escribiendo cuanto sabía acerca de la dichosa lección, remojando la punta de su pluma de vez en cuando, suspirando y pensando con melancolía en que, si no fuera por la lluvia, podría estar en los verdes pastos de los terrenos del colegio disfrutando de un buen y merecido descanso; sin embargo un suave gruñido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. El joven mago levanto su cabeza y miro hacía tras suyo, en un sillón cercano a el estaba un muchacho pelirrojo jugando solitario con las cartas de Snap explosivo, lo que no era una buena idea ya que si bien no explotaban de vez en cuando soltaban débiles llamaradas que chamuscaban un poco las cejas del muchachos, Harry miro con cuidado a su viejo amigo notando como este no parecía percatarse de las llamas que salían de las cartas. Habiendo tenido un poco de experiencia con el nuevo mal humor de Ron el muchacho decidió que por el momento era mejor dejar al pelirrojo con sus extraños e impredecibles pensamientos y mejor poner mas atención a lo que escribía.

La punta de la pluma volvió a rasgar el pergamino con un poco de pesar, de vez en cuando Harry mandaba furtivas miradas a la ventana de la sala común; la fría labor del hacer los deberes fue interrumpido por una pequeña niña que salía de la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos con un suéter y una gruesa capa de viaje. Eris se sentó junto al muchacho y le entrego ambas prendas con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias-murmuro Harry y después de unos segundos regreso a su pergamino

-Estoy aburrida-informo la pequeña niña con un ligero mohín caprichoso en su rostro

La pluma del muchacho dejo de escribir y este levanto la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de la niña, en estos se veían reflejados, efectivamente, una expresión de pesadez al ver el metro y medio de explicaciones acerca de cuales eran las consecuencias de no lograr una transformación en bestia de forma adecuada.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto el muchacho y le señalo la ventana recordándole el deprimente clima que tenían esa tarde

-Hagamos algo emocionante-pidió la niña-¿No tienes algún misterio que resolver? Los de tercero dicen que tú siempre estas investigando algo en el colegio

Harry le sonrió y le paso una mano por la rubia cabellera, estiro los brazos hacía arriba sintiendo un reconfortante crujir en la espalda

-Agradece que no seamos Ravenclaw... si lo fuéramos tendríamos que hacer esto siempre-dijo el muchacho con cansancio

Harry poso los codos sobre la mesa y sin poder evitarlo recordó la vida que llevaba en Privet Drive ¿Que estarían haciendo en ese momento tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Duddley? Para ese momento Eli ya se habría marchado de Privet Drive hacía ya mucho ¿Donde estaría él? Recordó entonces que Eli era un Hechicero, sin embargo era un Hechicero bueno... había conocido ya tres Hechiceros en lo que iba del año escolar: Eli, Isabel Flames y Bhakta Pralad, este por fin había alcanzado un grado de antipatía que solamente había podido sentir hacía Snape o Malfoy, aunque hacía este último había ido desapareciendo. Los días habían pasado poco a poco desde que había tenido su última visita con Dumbledore, Harry pudo ver que ahora los profesores hacían mas rondas que de costumbre y los prefectos era solicitados cada vez mas para cuidar de los alumnos mas jóvenes, tal vez eso era lo que ponía de tan mal humor a Ron ya que ahora era totalmente inútil en cuestión de ayudar a Hermione, también debía de tener un poco de culpa el que Dean Thomas fuera elegido para suplirle en el rango de Prefecto.

-¿Que tal si vamos por algo de comida? Siempre he querido ir a las cocinas del colegio-comento la niña sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

-No lo creo... supongo que habrá muchos maestros haciendo la ronda, te podrías meter en problemas-comento Harry un poco dudoso

-¿Y desde cuando me ha importado eso?-preguntó la pequeña con aire travieso-¡Vayamos!

Cuando Harry estuvo seguro que no convencería de lo contrario a la pequeña Eris decidió buscar en su mochila su viejo e inseparable mapa del merodeador y sin nada mas que hacer salieron al inclemente clima que había afuera de la sala común, a pesar del gélido viento que le golpeaba en la cara prefería mucho estar afuera que en la sala común ya que por lo menos así no tenía que soportar el mal humor de su amigo, a pesar de que este no hiciera mas que gruñir últimamente se había vuelto muy insoportable. Con ayuda del mapa Eris y Harry pudieron esquivar a los profesores y llegar a las cocinas sin muchos problemas, aunque cuando ya estaban llegando a ellas ambos Griffindor notaron que muy cerca de ellos estaban otras dos motas con los nombres _Cho Chang_ y _Volpus O. White_. Segundos después les habían alcanzando los dos Ravenclaw y con una sonrisa les saludaron.

-Vaya lluvia ¿Verdad?-comento Cho- será mejor que entremos a la cocina

Sin duda la cocina era sumamente acogedora, en especial por que los elfos domésticos se empeñaban en suministrarles toda cosa que creyeran que les hicieran falta y finalmente después de apenas unos segundos de haber llegado ya estaban totalmente secos sentados junto a uno de los hornos disfrutando de un agradable calor.

-Esto le hubiera encantado a Luna-comento la asiática viendo con una sonrisa la cocina-pero no pudo venir, como tenía mucho frío se puso un montón de suéteres y pantalones... fueron tantos que al final no pudo pasar por la puerta así que mejor se decidió quedarse a dormir en su cama

La imagen de una bola de ropa con la cara de Luna apareció en la mente del joven mago mientras que le daba un sorbo a una taza con te caliente, sin duda Luna era capaz de hacer eso y mas; el resto de la tarde fue igual de agradable, Eris y Harry escucharon una historia muy interesante que en ese momento le contaba la asiática al pequeño Ravenclaw.

-¿La flor de la promesa eterna?-pregunto Eris curiosa-¿Que es eso?

-Bueno...-dijo Cho tomando un biscocho de una charola de plata que los elfos domésticos había dejado cerca-es una flor con un poder único... estas flores son muy hermosas y su aroma es diferente para todos, es dependiendo de lo que te guste; si arrancas una de estas flores y haces una promesa inmediatamente la flor seguirá siendo igual de hermosa que el día que la tomaste sin importar el tiempo que pase, claro que solo será así mientras que cumplas esa promesa

-Que bonito-murmuro Eris

-Las flores de la promesa eterna suelen usarse cuando se le declara un mago a una bruja-comento la Ravenclaw un poco sonrojada y mirando fijamente al Griffindor, tomo un sorbo a su taza de te-esas flores suelen encontrarse en el bosque prohibido

-¿En serio?-pregunto Volpus-yo lo único que he visto son cosas horribles... nunca creí que existieran ese tipo de cosas en un lugar como el bosque prohibido

Media hora y varios bizcochos mas tarde los cuatro alumnos salieron de la cocina, el viento había aminorado un poco pero no lo suficiente para poder caminar con el rostro destapado, antes de que se separaran de caminos Cho jalo hacia sí al muchacho y posando sus labios a un lado de su oído le pregunto:

-¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo mañana en la noche?-pregunto la Ravenclaw alzando un poco la voz para hacer oír sobre el ruido del viento

Su voz le había sonado muy baja y por un momento creyó que se lo había imaginado sin embargo la sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica le decía que en verdad lo había dicho, se dio un momento para pensar libremente si era conveniente aceptar la propuesta de la asiática, los ojos cafés le observaban algo impacientes y después de un rato, y sin saber muy bien por que, se acerco y le dio un beso en la fría mejilla de la asiática.

-¿Debo pensar que eso es un si?-pregunto sonriente la chica

-¿Nos vemos mañana a la diez?-pregunto el Griffindor

Cho ahora sonreía sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se despidió del muchacho. Eris y Harry regresaron a la sala común asegurándose de no encontrarse con ningún profesor, vio como en el mapa estaban dos pequeñas motas con el nombre de _Hermione J. Granger_ y _Dean Thomas_ cerca del comedor, Harry sonrió un poco al imaginarse el frío que debía de estar padeciendo el suplente de Ron y, sin poder contenerse, busco en el mapa del merodeador un nombre en especial: Ginny Weasley estaba en ese momento en su habitación con sus otras tres amigas... sin saber por que Harry recordó a la flor de la promesa eterna.

El inclemente, y algo deprimente, clima perduro en Hogwarts; las enormes gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los vidrios de las ventanas y los fuertes vientos que golpeaban sin descanso las puestas del castillo estaban a la orden del día; sin embargo eso no ponía nerviosos a los alumnos, no, no era el mal humor de la madre naturaleza lo que hacía que los jóvenes que habitaban el viejo castillo pensaran que algo andaba mal. La seguridad del castillo había aumentado de la noche a la mañana ocasionando que mas de uno comenzara a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, si seguía así la cosa los clásicos rumores comenzarían a correr. De eso estaba seguro Remus Lupin.

El Licántropo estaba a las afueras del colego envuelto en una gruesa capa de viaje y soportando el frío con grandes esfuerzos, llevaba bastante tiempo esperando a que alguien llegara a abrir la rejas del colegio sin embargo hasta el momento el colegio parecía abandonado, de no ser por que el mismo Dumbledore le hubo llamado hubiera regresado a su refugio, la casa que había compartido con su viejo amigo _Padfoot_. Un fuerte viento le pego con mas fuerza haciendoque este se envolviera mas en su capa, de pronto hubo un ligero _Plin_ a unos pasos detrás de el, normalmente con todo el ruido del viento hubiera hecho que pasara totalmente inadvertido pero el agudo oído y olfato, regalo de su condición de Licántropo, de Remus Lupin le advirtieron que Kingsley Shacklebolt había llegado a Hogwarts.

-¿Que sucede, Remus?-pregunto El auror al pararse a un lado del Licántropo-¿Esperamos a alguien mas?

-Mas bien nadie sale a buscarnos-murmuro Lupin con los dientes apretados por el frío-¿De donde vienes? ¿Siegues trabajando con el primer ministro muggle?

Kingsley no respondió, saco su varita y de esta salio un resplandor blanco que se alejo a gran velocidad hacía el castillo, se quedaron ambos en silencio hasta que de pronto dos gárgolas que estaban posadas en las bardas que rodeaban las rejas del colegio se movieron para mirarlos con gran interés, como si se trataran de un enorme y apetitoso trozo de carne, después de unos segundos mas de escrutarles volvieron a su posición inicial de guardias.

-Llevan así toda la tarde-murmuro Lupin-pareciera que creen que traemos a Voldemort escondido en el bolsillo

-Seguridad es seguridad, Remus-concluyo Kingsley y ambos volvieron a quedar callados

Unos cuantos minutos después llego caminando Tonks con un farol en una mano y un aro con varias llaves en la otra, les sonrió gentilmente a pesar del viento que los golpeaba en ese momento.

-Apresúrense... ya casi hemos podido entrar al colegio-dijo la bruja haciéndose a un lado para que los mago pudieran entrar a los terrenos del colegio-hemos pasado la ultima hora tratando de convencer a esos trolls que somos invitados del profesor Dumbledore

Después de haber estado seguros de que cada quien era quien decía ser emprendieron el camino hacía el castillo, en el camino el Licántropo estuvo seguro de que había muchos mas ojos que de costumbre observándole desde el bosque prohibido, sin embargo Tonks aseguro que eso no era preocupante, formaban parte de la nueva protección que Dumbledore había puesto al colegio, pero a decir verdad eso no tranquilizo mucho a Lupin. Al llegar a las puertas del colegio se encontraron con Moddy, Fletcher y otros dos magos que no conocían, estaban hablando con lo que parecía ser una esfinge, esta se interponía entre la puerta que los dejaría entrar al colegio.

-La respuesta esta en la misma esencia de la pregunta-murmuro Moddy a la criatura y esta sonriendo se aparto del camino para dejarlos pasar

La junta era en el mismísimo salón de profesores, hay ya estaban McGonagall y Snape esperando con cara de insondable, la circunstancia por la que había sido llamados debía de ser mala ya que ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hablar hasta que el director del colegio hubiera llegado. Minutos después la puerta del aula se abrió dejando pasar a Dumbledore, sin embargo este no iba solo ya que detrás de el entro Anyel Alucard, la sonrisa salvaje y largo cabello negro hacía un extraño contraste con la larga barba blanca de Dumbledore y semblante serio del viejo. Dumbledore se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Alucard se quedo de pie a su lado derecho como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara. Los maniáticos ojos del Vampiro rondaron toda la mesa, aunque estos se detuvieron un segundos mas sobre el viejo _Monny_.

-Bien, empecemos con esto-murmuro Dumbledore viendo los rostros de los miembros de la orden del fénix-le agradezco que hayan podido venir todos ustedes

-No es como si nos hubiera dejado otra opción-dijo Lupin en un murmuro pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan

Todos en el aula intercambiaron una mirada incomoda y se escucharon unos resoplidos indignados, la historia entre Alucard y Lupin era bien conocida por todos, Dumbledore fijo su mirada en el rostro del Licántropo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se podía ver rastros de la expresión de la bestia en la cara del hombre.

-Es verdad, Dumbledore-intervino Kingsley-preferiría que esto no se alargara mucho... el primer ministro muggle no esta nada contento desde que se entero que soy un mago, no me gustaría darle una excusa para que me corriera del puesto

-Descuidad, Kingsley-dijo Dumbledore dando un suspiro y sacando un rollo de pergamino de su túnica-esto será rápido... bien, Minerva ¿Podrías hacer un recuento acerca de las medidas de seguridad que se le agregaron al castillo?

McGonagall asintió y tomo el pergamino que le ofrecía el director, leyó en voz alta la utilización de animales mágicos domesticados para la guardia de la área exterior del castillo, sin embargo Lupin no puso ninguna atención a la voz de la profesora animaga, su expresión era sería y no dejaba de mirar el pálido rostro de Alucard, este no le había vuelto a ver en ningún momento, y eso le enfurecía demasiado... quería decir que en realidad no era de ninguna importancia para el. Dumbledore dio nuevas misiones a los integrantes de la orden, debía de estar pasando algo grave para que Dumbledore quitara a varias personas de lugares privilegiados que habían costado mucho trabajo obtener, como en el caso de Kingsley:

-Pero Dumbledore-dijo sorprendido el auror-al ministerio le costo mucho trabajo meterme de incógnito en la oficina del ministro muggle

-Lo lamento-dijo seriamente Dumbledore-tendrás que decirle que habrá ese cambio, ahora necesito que sigas la pista de Fenrir Greyback

Lupin alzó la cabeza ante la nueva misión de Kingsley, esa era la misión que él estaba llevando a cabo, todos los presentes se movieron incómodos en sus asientos al ver la reacción del Licántropo pero este no dijo nada, Dumbledore se levanto y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y deseándole suerte a todos, Remus Lupin fue el único que no se movió de su silla, Dumbledore no dijo nada ante eso. Pronto se quedaron solos en el aula Dumbledore, Alucard y Lupin.

-Anyel-murmuro Dumbledore sentándose de nuevo a la mesa- Fawkes me trajo información acerca de cosas raras que pasan en el callejón Knorturn, en la tienda _Dark Arts Phillum_ ¿Podrías ir a revisar?

Alucard hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y sin decir nada mas salio de la sala, antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió a Lupin una sonrisa burlona; Dumbledore miro seriamente al Licántropo y con un gesto de la mano le indico que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?-pregunto Lupin sentándose junto al anciano profesor, al verle mas de cerca el Licántropo noto que la expresión del anciano director era de preocupación, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma

Dumbledore se tomo su tiempo para hablar, se quito los lentes de media luna que estaban sobre su torcida nariz, y dando un suspiro de cansancio miro a Lupin.

-Siento lo de tu misión, Remus-murmuro-he tenido que hacerlo por tu propia seguridad

Remus Lupin sonrió amargamente y bajo la mirada.

-Por favor, señor, no diga eso-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-me hace sentir como si otra vez fuera un estudiante de colegio, ya pase una vez por eso... no creo que quiera repetirlo

-Está bien... ¿Podemos hablar sin ningún tipo de tapujo?-pregunto Dumbledore, Lupin asintió-veras, la razón por la que decidí retirarte de tu búsqueda es que te necesito aquí, en Hogwarts

-¿De que habla, señor?-pregunto Lupin acomodándose en su silla-me parece que no lo entiendo

-Veras-dijo Dumbledore-tu eres una de las pocas personas que conoce el pasado de Alucard-Lupin arrugo el ceño-tú sabes lo que pasó entre Anyel Alucard y Bhakta Pralad... sabes que es de vital importancia que ellos dos nunca se encuentren

Hubo un momento de silencio, el tiempo que tarda en dar un parpadeo, el que tarda el corazón en dar un latido, para que Lupin tomara una decisión.

-Señor... con todo respeto, a mi no me interesa si Alucard o Pralad deciden ajustar cuentas... yo no...-las palabras que iba a decir quedaron ahogados en su garganta-¿por que no se lo pide mejor a Snape? Tengo entendido que se lleva muy bien con ese Vampiro

Dumbledore sonrió de forma paternal recuperando su acostumbrada actitud haciendo que Lupin se sintiera menos incomodo.

-Se me había olvidado que podías llegar a ser mas rencoroso que Sirius o James-comento Dumbledore-por el momento Severus tiene una cosa mucho mas importante que hacer este Halloween; no te pediría esto si no fuera importante, Remus, veras... ¿Recuerdas que les envié con Fawkes una nota para que fueran a ver la zona de restricción del ártico?

Lupin asintió.

-Bien... cuando pude ir a revisarla yo mismo me percate que en este lugar se había perdido algo de enorme importancia-dijo el director

-¿Que puede señor? Que yo tuviera entendido no había nada en ese prisión

Sin embargo el silencio del anciano director le indico lo contrario, con voz ahogado pregunto sus peores sospechas, lo que mas temía, algo que le había quitado el sueño por mucho tiempo.

-No será esa poción que busca Alucard ¿O si?

-No, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el-Dumbledore se levanto y camino alrededor de la mesa tratando de pensar con mas claridad y calma de la que sentía-¿Te pregustas por que no quiero que se encuentre Anyel y Bhakta? Bueno, la respuesta mas obvia es que ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de ese encuentro, la otra opción es que los necesito a los dos muy de cerca... es por eso que contrate a Bhakta a pesar de que había muchas posibilidades de que se encontrara contigo o con Alucard

En el castillo hay un intruso, Remus; hubo uno hace poco tiempo (el que hirió a la señorita Bell de gravedad), no se como pudo entrar ni salir del colegio pero por el momento no me preocupa eso. Hay otro intruso y si no me equivoco el sigue aquí dentro-Lupin puso una expresión de sorpresa-ni Anyel ni yo hemos podido encontrarlo... eso es un enorme problema que me gustaría solucionar lo más rápido posible; otro problema que tengo es que en la prisión del ártico había alguien que representa una amenaza bastante incomoda-Albus Dumbledore posó sus ojos en Lupin-ahí estaba la Death Eather Holika

Remus pareció comprenderlo todo, abrió la boca para hablar pero no pareció poder articular palabra alguna, se levanto de la silla con la boca ligeramente abierta buscando en la cara de Dumbledore alguna muestra que le indicara que eso no era verdad.

-¿Esta ahí?-pregunto casi sin aire-creí que usted la había... se había desecho de ella... por favor, dígame que sigue estando ahí

-Me temo, Remus, que Voldemort consiguió hacerse de ella-murmuro Dumbledore con pesadez

Lupin se derrumbo en la silla y se llevo una mano al rostro tratando de pensar sin embargo el miedo y el nerviosismo se lo estaban impidiendo, miro a Dumbledore y por fin la chispa de la compresión apareció en su mente.

-Es por eso que me necesita... soy el único idiota o loco para interponerse entre Alucard y Pralad ¿No es así, Dumbledore?

-Alucard es quien debe encontrar ese intruso... y Bhakta es el único que puede derrotar a esa Death Eather-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Lupin sin embargo segundos después se arrepintió, pensar en que Harry hiciera frente a esa Death Eather ¿Como se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez?

-Sabes muy bien que quien debe enfrentarse a ella es Bhakta-respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente- Harry no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra ¿Puedo contar contigo para que vigiles que Anyel y Bhakta nunca se encuentren?

Remus siguió sentado en la silla sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, sin duda esa misión era algo que cualquiera rechazaría... pero ¿El sería capaz de hacerse aun lado en esa misión? Sin duda no podía dejar que esa Death Eather se acercara a Hogwarts, si llegaba a hacerlo Harry estaría en un peligro mortal.

-Cuente con ello-respondió en un leve susurro sin dejar de temblar en su silla

Después de todo así tal vez podría volver a encontrarse con _Padfoot_ y _Prongs_.

Esa mañana Harry se despertó por los fuertes truenos que caían cerca de ahí, un escalofrió que tuvo al intentar salir de su cama lo obligó a meterse de nuevo a las cobijas, sin embargo noto que una túnica perfectamente doblada esta sobre sus cobijas, Eris ya había ido a escogerle su ropa y claramente sería una enorme descortesía el que no se levantara de inmediato y se pusiera las prendas elegidas por la pequeña Griffindor.

-¿Ron?-llamo Harry a la cama del pelirrojo mientras que terminaba de arreglarse la túnica-¿Ya despertaste?

Abrió las cortinas para llevarse la sorpresa de que la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha, algo que no era común en su amigo. Bajo a la sala común esperando encontrarse con su amigo pero en ella solo pudo encontrar a Ginny y a Eris que platicaba acerca del próximo partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Las dos cosas que habían aparecido en Hogwarts hacía poco seguían estando en el colegio esa mañana, el mal clima y la extrema (y a su parecer, sin sentido) seguridad. Al salir el ya acostumbrado espectáculo de varios fantasmas rondando por los pasillos en busca de algún desperfecto fue recibido por los tres Griffindor de mala gana... hasta a Eris le parecía algo irritante tener que estar caminando y sentir aquella incomoda sensación al atravesar los fantasmas, lo que al ser tantos pasaba muy seguido.

-¿Han visto a Ron?-pregunto Harry al llegar al comedor y asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí

Ninguna de las dos muchachas supo algo de el, Harry dio un suspiro antes de dirigirse a su mesa a comer, Cho entró a los pocos minutos y saludo a Harry desde lejos con una sonrisa, Ginny desvió la vista rápidamente, y después Eris se levanto para ir a desayunar con Cho, Luna y Volpus. Harry se entretuvo hablando con Ginny el resto del desayuno, a pesar de que el frió viento los llegaba a golpear incluso en el comedor no se sintió del todo incomodo. La pelirroja había comenzado a platicarle algo acerca de sus amigas pero el muchacho no le presto atención, en ese momento su mirada se había cruzado con la de Cho, esta después de sonreírle provocativamente le guiño el ojo de forma muy sensual, Harry bajo la vista algo incomodado; aun no habían salido, el mal clima y los deberes de ambos se lo habían impedido pero eso no le quito a Cho las ganas de provocar al joven mago con cosas como esos guiños.

-Harry ¿Me estas escuchando?-pregunto Ginny de pronto con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿He? ¡Si, claro!-contesto el muchacho a pesar de que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho la pelirroja-te apoyo rotundamente-dijo a pesar de no tener idea que decía

-¿Que estabas viendo?-pregunto empezando a voltear en ese momento...

-Hola, buenos días-saludo Ron apareciéndose de pronto y sentándose a un lado de Ginny, y para el alivio de Harry distrayéndola de querer ver quien era quien acaparaba su atención

-¿Donde estabas?-inquirió la pelirroja viendo a su hermano con curiosidad

-Por ahí-contesto el pelirrojo, después miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera alguien cerca que pudiera escuchar, en ese momento comenzó a hablar en un leve susurro- ¿Les puedo contar algo enormemente confidencial y personal?

Harry y Ginny se miraron alzando las cejas con interés.

-¿Por fin nos vas a decir que tenías?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Si-admitió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada avergonzado-pero deben de prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie

-Lo juramos-dijeron los dos al unísono y con gesto de curiosidad en el rostro

-Pero deben de prometerme que nunca lo dirán-murmuro con un tono de amenaza-nunca deben de mencionarlo después de que se los diga

-Ron-dijo la pelirroja-no estas impacientando

El muchacho tomo aire con todavía un poco indecisión les confeso a los dos Griffindor su problema.

-Me gusta Hermione

De pronto un silencio apareció entre los tres muchachos, Ginny después de mirar atentamente a su hermano se limpio los oídos para asegurarse que la cerilla en el oído no fuera la culpable de una mala broma, Harry sin embargo no hizo nada, simple y sencillamente no le había tomado por sorpresa la noticia, ya lo sospechaba desde hacía ya un tiempo... sin embargo eso no fue un consuelo ya que el escuchar a Ron hablar de sus sentimientos no era algo que le pareciera muy cómodo.

Después de un rato mas Ginny pudo quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro y, poniendo una mano sobre la mano de su hermano, su expresión cambio a una de calida compresión y apoyo, sin duda el descubrir que gustaba de alguien con quien solía pelear día y noche, y que variar era una amiga sumamente cercana, no era para nada fácil.

Harry se paso una mano por la frente tratando de ordenar sus ideas con una calma que no sentía del todo, después de todo los sentimientos era un tema de los que ni él ni Ron solían hablar. Ahora frente a el estaba un problema que ponía a prueba la muy vieja amistad que tenía con el pelirrojo ¿Que debía decirle ahora? ¿Que consejo darle? La confesión que le había hecho sin duda aclaraba varios puntos: La pelea con Loriel McKenzi, su creciente mal humor los días anteriores (sin duda eran provocados por la euforia de Hermione en el partido en el que McKenzi había sobresalido) su destitución del grado de Prefecto, para ser sustituido por Dean Thomas, y muchos mas detalles que tenía una sola cosa en común. Hermione

-Entonces ¿Que creen que deba de hacer?-pregunto Ron después de haberles dado unos momentos a los dos Griffindor para que pudieran pensar con tranquilidad

Ginny y Harry se miraron con una expresión interrogativa, con un leve gesto la pelirroja permitió que el muchacho fuera el primero en hablar.

-Sinceramente: No tengo la menor idea-confeso Harry- normalmente te diría que fueras a preguntarle a Hermione... pero creo que en este caso es obvio que esa opción no es valida

Ron se encogió de hombros con un gesto de conformidad en la cara y le dio un largo trago de jugo de calabaza a su tarro. Ahora era el turno de Ginny para hablar.

-Conoces a Hermione-concluyo la pelirroja- son amigos desde hace varios años... lo único que debes de hacer es decirle lo que sientes y ella decidirá lo mejor

Ron no pudo evitar imaginarse una escena en la que Hermione caminara alrededor del lago, a la luz de la luna, y que de pronto llegara él vestido con un traje perfectamente planchado y después de declararle su amor los dos se unieran en un beso enormemente empalagoso como los que salían en las películas románticas que veían los muggle todo el tiempo. Ron se estremeció al imaginarse algo tan ridículo.

-Entonces tú sugieres que llegue con Hermione y le diga algo como "oye, Hermione, tengo un enorme problema... mira, me gustas mucho ¿Que crees que pueda hacer?"-comento Ron tratando de dejar atrás la ridícula idea que había tenido- suena bastante original ¿No? apuesto todo lo que quieras a que eso la impresionaría

Harry dio un resoplido de resignación y sin más ideas que dar dejo que el pelirrojo planeara junto con su hermana las más extrañas formas de confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos. Después de un rato mas Ron pareció comenzar a sufrir una pequeña jaqueca y dejo el tema de Hermione a un lado.

-Hablando de cosas mas alegres, Harry, ya te ha pedido alguna muchacha que salgas con ella el Halloween

-No ¿Por que?-contesto el muchacho de repente incomodo ante los ojos de Ginny y tratando de no pensar en cierta muchacha asiática de Ravenclaw

-¿No saben?-pregunto Ron recuperando su buen animo, al ver la expresión de confusión de los dos chicos aclaro lo que decía-hay rumores que en Halloween va a haber otra Dumble-sorpresa... casi todos están seguros que está vez será un baile como el del torneo de los tres magos... así que no te sorprendas si al rato eres asediado por una manada de chiquillas locas

Mientras que Ginny y Ron discutían acerca de las posibilidades que había de que se hiciera un baile en pleno Halloween Harry miro distraídamente el techo encantado del comedor deseando enormemente que no fuera cierto lo del baile... estaba seguro que no podría soportar otra experiencia como la del baile de hacía dos años, en la que su pareja lo había abandonado por un Búlgaro extraño y después había tenido que pasar la mitad de la noche espiando sin querer a Hagrid y la otra mitad escuchando las discusiones de Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno... cambiando de tema ¿Cuando le vas decir que te gusta?-pregunto Ginny sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

-¿A quien?-pregunto Ron con tono de aparente confusión

-¿Como de que a quien? obviamente al calamar gigante no ¡A Hermione!-exclamo Ginny con tono exasperado

-Buenos días-saludo Hermione sentándose a la mesa, de pronto los tres Griffindor se habían quedado callados y mirándose nerviosamente-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto extrañada al ver la expresión de sus amigos

-¡Hermione!-saludo Ron fingiendo que apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de la chica-¿Que tal dormiste? Yo muy bien ¿Y tu? ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé que Hagrid creaba una cruza de un Excreguto de cola explosiva con un pato y que después me obligaba a cuidarlo-dijo el pelirrojo sin tomar aire para hablar ocasionando que su cara se pusiera igual de roja que su cabello-hablando de Hagrid acabo de recordar que prometí visitarlo, nos vemos después

Hermione se quedo confundida viendo como el pelirrojo salía rápidamente del comedor.

-¿Que le pasa ahora?-pregunto confundida

-No lo se-respondió Harry sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su amiga-creo que anoche estuvo practicando los encantamientos del príncipe mestizo con Eris, me parece recordar que me dijo que Eris le había lanzado el maleficio _Diarreicus totalus_ y parece que todavía tiene algo de sus efectos

-Perfecto... no quería tantos detalles, en especial cuando voy a desayunar-regaño Hermione

-Tu preguntaste-comento Ginny sonriendo

Tal y como lo había previsto Ron después del almuerzo toda chica que se cruzara con Harry le lanzaba extrañas miradas que confundían al muchacho, y mas de una le llego a seguir todo el día con la esperanza de que Harry les invitara al posible baile del Halloween. Una de las pocas cosas que animo a Harry después del peculiar momento de sinceridad que tuvo Ron con el y Ginny, sin contar con los estresantes momentos que sufría al ser perseguido por la mitad del alumnado femenino del colegio, fue que por fin pudo hablar con Malfoy sin que nadie los interrumpieran.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras habían dejado a un lado la defensa personal, por el momento, y ahora estudiaban algunas criaturas mágicas; esa mañana Pralad había llevado a la clase una enorme pecera de vidrio que tenía adentro una enorme serpiente marina que tenía la capacidad de crear ilusiones y de dar enorme descargas eléctricas a quien osara pasar por su territorio. Draco Malfoy le había lanzado a Harry un maleficio de urticaria en el momento en que le daba de comer a la extraña serpiente, el chico por error había metido la mano al agua de una forma muy violenta ¿Cual había sido la consecuencia de esto? todos los alumnos que tenían alguna extremidad dentro del agua de la pecera fueron sacudidos por una enorme descarga de choques eléctricos que los dejo inconcientes durante el resto del día.

Después de que Pralad se asegurará de que los alumnos estuvieran solo desmayados y no muertos castigo a los dos con cincuenta puntos menos y el pasar la noche lavando los baños de Mirtle, la llorona. Pralad tenía un extraño distanciamiento hacía Harry además de que trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con el así que Harry considero ese castigo como una venganza por haberlo hecho quedar mal en frente de toda su clase el día del duelo. Sin duda el pasar la noche con Mirtle, la llorona, era un golpe bajo.

Por fortuna después de que Filch les hubiera indicado lo que debían de hacer de castigo el conserje había salido en busca de más infractores dejando al león y la serpiente solos y solamente acompañados por los exasperantes llantos de Mirtle, que se encontraba en el interior de uno de los inodoros. Harry no pudo esperar mucho tiempo antes de preguntarle acerca del día en que se escapo de casa, Malfoy se mostró renuente a describir mas cosas de ese día pero después de que Harry insistiera este solo pregunto por la seguridad del pequeño Eliel.

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de su seguridad-dijo Harry mientras que tallaba un lavabo con enormes fuerzas ya que este estaba de un amarillo asqueroso-tengo que consultar algo que paso ese mismo día

-¿Que es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-preguntó desconfiado

-¿En algún momento viste que tu padre actuara algo raro antes de que quisiera entregarlos a Voldemort?-pregunto Harry haciendo caso omiso al estremecimiento que Malfoy tuvo cuando escucho el nombre de su anterior amo

-Lejos de querer condenarnos a un muerte segura... creo que no-contesto el Slitheryn

Harry dejo de tallar y dio un suspiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas, las ideas que tenía que exponerle a Malfoy en ese momento, la suposición del como habían sucedido las cosas en la mansión Malfoy estaban basadas en la poca información que Eliel le había brindado y lo que había visto en su visión con Voldemort: Primero, en algún momento, mas o menos mientras que salían del curso anterior, Lucius Malfoy debía de estar siendo secuestrado de Azkaban; Segundo, Malfoy llega a casa y ve a sus padres discutiendo acerca de la suerte de los dos chicos Malfoy; Tercero, un día antes el padre se ausenta y Malfoy trata de sacar a Eliel de su casa sin que nadie se de cuenta; Cuarto el padre llega y los persigue hasta la casa de Snape en donde por fin los tres integrantes de la familia escapan. ¿En que momento fue maldito con la _Imperius_? Debía de ser...

Se percato que Malfoy ahora le veía con suma atención y después de asegurarse que tenía todos los puntos perfectamente en orden le expuso su teoría, Malfoy escucho en silencio las suposiciones del Griffindor. Cuando este termino el Slitheryn miro al techo con expresión pensativa.

-Podría ser cierto-murmuro pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello-paso todo un día afuera antes de que nos escapáramos... pudo haber sido en ese momento

-Podría ser... pero no tenemos pruebas, solo quería compartir contigo esta información

Después de que los dos muchachos permanecieran en silencio volvieron a su trabajo, solamente acompañados por el sonido del tallar contra la porcelana, después de unos minutos Malfoy rompió el silencio.

-¿Recuerdas la noche en que ataco ese desconocido? La vez en que la otra muchacha termino en enfermería-pregunto refiriéndose a Katie Bell-ya se quien fue ese intruso. Estuve vigilando y ahora estoy seguro que Zabini era ese encapuchado

Ahora era el turno de Harry para examinar la expresión del Slitheryn, este tenía una expresión de enorme seriedad.

-Pero si yo vi a Zabini luchar contra ese tipo ¿No lo recuerdas? Hasta el también salio herido... el encapuchado era un Death Eather... en un momento se le levanto la manga y vi su marca tenebrosa

Malfoy se arremango la manga, un trozo de tela negra cubría su antebrazo a modo de venda, esta también se la quito mostrándole a Harry una marca en su brazo, un cráneo de color rojo oscuro con una serpiente del mismo color sobresaliéndole de la boca

-Siempre lucirá así, es como un castigo por parte de quien-tu-sabes por haberlo traicionado-si yo pude llegar a ser un Death Eather estoy seguro que Zabini también lo es

-¿Pero como es que Zabini pudo ser el encapuchado mientras que te estaba persiguiendo segundos antes del...-murmuro Harry sin embargo la respuesta llega antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta-sería imposible... a menos...-murmuro pensativo-a menos que utilizara una poción multijugos

-Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió-dijo Malfoy-a quien tu viste ser herido fue a una muchacha de Slitheryn, le dieron la poción multijugos para que se transformara en Zabini y el pudiera atacarme, y de paso a ti cuando te encontraron ¿No recuerdas que Zabini desapareció por un rato de la enfermería? Luego regresó pero parecía menos lastimado... es por que la muchacha no quería transformarse enfrente de todos, el que regresó fue el verdadero Zabini

-¿Pero que paso con ella?

-Sobrevivió si es que te interesa, pero termino mal-Malfoy guardo silencio un momento mientras que reflexionaba un poco lo que iba a decir-La poción multijugos es una de las pociones mas controladas por el ministerio de magia, no importa el como la uses, si se llegase a averiguar que las has hecho o tomado sin el permiso del director del departamento de Aurores tendría demasiados problemas

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-El profesor Snape lo sabe, recuerda que el me esta ayudando, también ha estado tratando de frustrar todos los planes de Zabini

-Así que por eso no quería dejar que esa muchacha se fuera-dijo Harry con tono pensativo-si la muchacha se transformaba en frente de todos podría dejar en evidencia a Zabini y te lo quitaría de encima para siempre... después de todo la poción multijugos esta prohibida

Malfoy asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza sin embargo por la cara que tenía Harry supuso que eso no era todo.

-Quiero que me quites de encima a esas dos Ravenclaw-dijo con frialdad-Zabini ha estado muy tranquilo, estoy seguro que se esta planeando algo entre manos

-Luna y Cho están detrás de ti para mantenerte separado de Ron-dijo Harry frunciendo el seño

-Quítalas-dijo Malfoy-es mejor que Weasley venga e intente hacerme algo a que Zabini comience sospechar mas de mi

Y así los días pasaron rápidamente en el colegio, Harry se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que el día del Halloween estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, se le había pasado el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba seguro que los continuos acosos de niñitas enamoradizas y los descabellados planes de Ron para declarársele a Hermione eran los culpables de que el tiempo se le fuera volando. Las horas se le pasaban rápidamente mientras pasaba las tardes viendo entretenido a Ron caminar en círculos frenéticamente tratando de averiguar cual sería la forma en que Hermione quisiera ser conquistada, había veces en que Ginny le ayudaba dándole posibles ideas de como hacerlo, sin embargo fue una noche en su dormitorio, mientras que Eris y Harry le veían con zumo interés dar vueltas entre las camas.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo el pelirrojo sobresaltando a los dos Griffindor

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Eris emocionada ya que esta ignoraba completamente que era lo que ponía a Ron de esa forma-¿Por fin nos vas a decir que tienes?

-No le hagas caso, esta loco-dijo Harry y tomando a Eris de la mano salio con ella de la habitación, segundos después volvió aunque sin ella y después de asegurarse que no había nadie que los pudiera escuchar preguntó-¿Que pasa? ¿Que has decidido?

-Creo... creo que lo mas indicado sería que se lo dijera el Halloween-respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sin duda esa decisión era algo que lo alentaba mucho

-¿Seguro? Creo que normalmente se hacen esas cosas en San Valentín

-Esta muy lejos ese día-comento Ron restándole importancia-quiero que sepa lo que siento... en especial por que ese McKenzi sigue rondándola

Harry sonrió un poco apenado al ver a su amigo tan desesperado.

-Ron...-dijo Harry-no te preocupes tanto, se que harás lo posible para que Hermione este contenta... yo... hem... te ayudare... se que quieres mucho a Hermione y... ejem... si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, yo haré lo que este a mi mano para ayudarte

Los dos amigos se vieron el uno al otro con una mueca de incomodidad, sin embargo Harry pudo notar el agradecimiento de su amigo, era agradable ver a Ron con optimismo de nuevo, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del asunto pero los dos sabían que ahora su amistad se había hecho mas fuerte de lo que era gracias a esas pocas palabras de apoyo.

Y por fin los días que faltaban para que llegara el tan anhelado Halloween llego, ninguna de las chicas que perseguían a cierto mago de Griffindor había conseguido su propósito, y era por eso que veían rencorosas a Ginny Weasley, era la muchacha con la que pasaba mas tiempo el Griffindor, descontando las veces que se le veía con la Ravenclaw Cho Chang, y con quien había bajado el muchacho al comedor, las chicas ni siquiera habían tomado en cuenta a Ron ni a Hermione, ya se les había olvidado el episodio del beso en el armario de escobas (cuando habían entrado al despacho de Snape por una poción), Ginny sonrió complacida al ver a Cho Chang verla con envidia.

Sin embargo al entrar al comedor no se vio ninguna muestra de que lo que se planeara para esa noche fuera un baile, estaban las acostumbradas mesas adornadas para la ocasión, estaban las calabazas flotantes y los murciélagos volando alrededor de las mesas, los muchos fantasmas brillaban intensamente. La cena fue muy divertida, los dulces, bromas y chistes contados por Dumbledore alegraron la noche, cuando el último postre desapareció de la mesa el anciano director se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera abrazar a todos sus alumnos de una sola vez.

-Queridos alumnos-dijo el director con voz alegre-una vez mas estamos aquí, celebrando este maravilloso día para todos nosotros... pero dejemos atrás esos aburridos discursos, tal y como les prometí, hoy les traigo diversión para todos-en ese momento los profesores que estaban sentados tras la mesa se levantaron y salieron del comedor-espero que disfruten de esta peculiar música, a mi en lo personal me parece muy ruidosa pero creo que a ustedes les gustara

Dumbledore hizo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas de los profesores y finalmente también salio del comedor, las velas que iluminaban el lugar comenzaron a apagarse poco a poco y finalmente las calabazas era las únicas que alumbraban, débilmente, el comedor.

-Dumbledore dijo música-Harry escucho que murmuraba Seamus a Neville-¿Quien creen que vaya a venir?

Los alumnos del colegio murmuraban aun sentados en las mesas, miraban a todos lados esperando ver la sorpresa que les había dicho Dumbledore, Harry pareció escuchar ligeros ruidos de guitarras eléctricas, minutos después cinco personas encapuchadas entraron al comedor y subieron al lugar en donde hasta hace poco estaba la mesa de los maestros y ahora les servía de improvisado escenario. Uno de los encapuchados agito su varita, los alumnos del colegio les veían curiosos, y de pronto aparecieron en aquel lugar una batería, un teclado, un bajo y dos guitarras, cada uno de los encapuchados tomo un instrumento. Entonces el que parecía ser el líder miro hacía las mesas y finalmente se quito la capa y capucha dejándolas caer detrás suyo.

El sonido de los gritos de emoción y los aplausos comenzó a escucharse rápidamente mientras que los otros cuatro integrantes también se quitaban la capucha. Harry observo con atención al líder de ese grupo, nunca antes había visto a un hombre que asemejara tanto a un esqueleto: su esquelético cuerpo estaba pintada de un azul eléctrico y enfundado solamente en unos pantalones de cuero, sobre su cara estaba dibujado un cráneo ocultando así su identidad, su cabello era tan largo que este llegaba fácilmente hasta las rodillas. Los demás músicos también estaban disfrazados, el que se había sentado tras la batería llevaba una mascara que parecía chorrear sangre de verdad, el del teclado parecía tener varias cortadas profundas en la cara, hilos negros le recorrían las cortadas de una forma grotesca, el del bajo estaba disfrazado de arlequín y uno que había tomado un guitarra parecía haber sido mordisqueado por un animal salvaje, el líder del grupo tomo la guitarra sobrante. El hombre de la batería tomó las baquetas, de estas empezaron a salir llamas moradas, y empezó a tocar. Harry escucho a Seamus gritar emocionado son "la hermandad de la noche" que sin duda era el nombre del grupo musical.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

El hombre esquelético comenzó a cantar, los alumnos mas grandes también entonaron la canción de los músicos; varios muchachos de Griffindor se subieron sobre la mesa saltando emocionados, tratando de ver mejor a "la hermandad de la noche".

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Las calabazas que seguían encendidas comenzaron a balancearse en el aire al ritmo de la canción, los murciélagos se acercaron a aletear alrededor de los músicos dándoles mas aire de misticismo.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween_

Las calabazas se acercaron al tipo que tocaba el teclado, bailaron a un lado de el, Harry, Hermione y Ginny también se habían subido a la mesa, el que tocaba del bajo había comenzado a hacer una extraña danza, como si fuera controlado por hilos de titiritero. Se acerco al público y le cantó a todos sonriendo macabramente.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

El que parecí haber sido devorado por un animal salvaje también se acerco y se presento cantando su canción.

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_

Las calabazas y las escasas velas que seguían encendidas bajaron su luz hasta que finalmente se apagaron, hubo un murmullo de emoción entre todos los espectadores. La única luz que quedaba era la de las baquetas del tipo de la batería, estas seguía tocando sin parar.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

El fuego que salía de las baquetas aumento de forma que alumbro débilmente el improvisado escenario, los muchachos se dieron cuenta que ahora solo estaban ahí el de la batería y el del teclado, sin embargo las voces seguían escuchándose.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

A Harry le pareció escuchar a alguien rondando justo detrás de el pero cuando este volteo no pudo ver a nadie. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente y abrazándose al brazo de Harry miro a su alrededor.

_Scream!!__!_

A unos centímetros lejos de Harry uno de los músicos había aparecido de la nada asustando a un par de jovencitas con su grito ensordecedor.

_This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

Los músicos desaparecidos habían aparecido en diferentes lugares del comedor, el que había estado tocando el teclado ahora llevaba una guitarra que parecía estar hecha de huesos sangrantes, El líder del grupo camino entre los alumnos, estos gritaron de emoción, los mas cercanos a el intentaban tocar su piel pintada.

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everbody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

El de la batería se quito la mascara que llevaba mostrando así una cara pintada como la de un payaso muy atemorizante ya que este tenía ojos amarillos y largos y gruesos colmillos. Los otros músicos guardaron silencio mientras que el cantaba su canción.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
_

De pronto un viento paso rozando por donde estaban Ginny y Hermione, unas niñas que estaban cerca de ellas emitieron un grito ahogado.

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
_  
_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

El de la batería saco su varita mágica y señalo hacia tras de si, de pronto de la nada apareció un extraño espantapájaros con las manos y piernas extendidos, la cara estaba tapada por una bolsa de plástico negra y veía hacía el cielo, comenzó a elevarse en lo cielos_.  
_  
_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
_  
_In this town  
_  
_Don't we love it now?  
_

El líder de la banda apunto su varita hacía el espantapájaros, que ahora flotaba en medio del improvisado escenario, se comenzó a quemar poco a poco.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
_  
_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

El espantapájaros ya rodeado por completo de las llamas movió su cabeza en dirección a los alumnos, estos emitieron gritos de susto, viéndoles con suma atención y estiro las manos en dirección a ellos como si quisiera abrazarlos.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_  
_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_

El espantapájaros estallo en un mar de fuego ocasionando que todos en el comedor gritaran asustados. Cuando las llamas se hubieron apagado un poco pudieron ver que ahora en el escenario estaba Dumbledore sonriente, la melodía estaba disminuyendo poco a poco. La función había acabado.

_La la-la la, Halloween! __Halloween!_

La canción finalizo con la risa de todos los músicos. Los aplausos de todos los alumnos del colegio no se hicieron esperar, los músicos volvieron a subir al escenario, el líder le dio la mano a Dumbledore.

-Gracias... gracias-dijo el líder del grupo, descontando su extraño físico su voz era bastante normal... incluso agradable-espero que se la estén pasando bien... agradezco al profesor Dumbledore su invitación a Hogwarts

-No es nada-respondió Dumbledore contento-aún recuerdo cuando venías aquí, siempre ensuciabas tu túnica y nunca podías estar quieto, no recuerdo que Hufflepuf tuviera un alumno tan...

-Por favor profesor...-dijo el hombre al ver como los de Hufflepuf gritaban emocionados al escuchar que el músico había estado alguna vez en su casa-ahora no me dejaran salir de aquí hasta que les diga mi verdadero nombre

-Bueno... entonces podemos decir en que casas iban tus amigos-dijo Dumbledore, los demás integrantes del grupo negaron con las cabezas entre sonriendo y suplicando

Las bromas de Dumbledore mejoraron el ambiente de la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo, ese pequeño descanso de la música había permitido que los alumnos se acercaran al improvisado escenario con plumas pidiéndoles autógrafos, los cantantes aceptaban gustosos y alagados, su aspecto no podía ser mas diferente a su forma de actuar. En ese momento tanto a Harry como a Ginny les pareció escuchar un dialogo silencioso entre Hermione y Ron, el pelirrojo había aprovechado el momento para hablar con la chica, _...afuera un rato, quiero decirte algo_ alcanzaron a oír que decía Ron en voz baja y después el ligero susurro al alejarse de ellos, unos segundos después Harry y Ginny voltearon para percatarse que ambos muchachos habían desaparecido.

-En verdad se atrevió-comento impresionada la pelirroja

-Esperemos que todo salga bien-respondió Harry igual de sonriente, y volvió a mirar al escenario, "la hermandad de la noche" volvía a tomar sus instrumentos-parece que ya van a empezar

La música estridente sonó de nuevo y todos volvían a gritar de emoción, sin embargo algo mas acaparo la atención de Harry: a lo lejos vio algo extraño, Draco Malfoy y Garyel Zelin discutían acaloradamente, Zelin parecía querer alejarse de Malfoy pero este le estaba sujetando del hombro para evitar que se fuera, Zelin después de un rato había conseguido safarse de Malfoy para después salir del comedor con paso molesto y rápido, como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien; Malfoy se volteaba con un gesto de enojo en el rostro y, después de haber dado un par de vueltas con aíre indeciso, miro hacía donde Zelin había ido y camino en esa dirección. Salio también del comedor.

Harry frunció el seño con expresión interrogativa, una mano le sujeto del brazo, era Ginny que también se había percatado de la pelea entre ambos Slitheryn, bastó una mirada, un parpadeo, un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se entendieron a la perfección, y sin decir nada los dos bajaron de la mesa y se apresuraron a seguir a Malfoy y Zelin.

Hermione reía divertida ante la expresión nerviosa del pelirrojo, los dos estaban caminando por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, esta aunque no hacía nada mas que reír estaba un poco confusa por la actitud del chico, después de un par de minutos mas este pareció haber encontrado algo en un pasillo lejano, Hermione sonrió un poco al recordar cuál era ese lugar... era el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de trofeos, hace poco mas de seis años el pelirrojo y Harry habían ido a ese lugar a tener un duelo con Malfoy, había sido una trampa pero esa trampa había servido para que los dos chicos le hablaran mas... claro que en ese tiempo había sido una discusión, pero esa pela había servido para que una amistad se comenzara a forjar.

El pelirrojo pareció encontrar algo en un oscuro rincón, llevo a la chica a ese lugar asegurándose de que no se les pudiera ver.

-Ron ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?-dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida por la cara del chico

-Si, claro-murmuro el chico mientras que miraba al rededor para asegurarse que no hubiera alguna persona cerca-es que... lo que sucede, tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante

El chico miro nerviosamente a Hermione, esta le sonreía alentándole a que hablara, temiendo que el acelerado tum-tum de su corazón delatara sus intenciones abrió la boca tratando de decir lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaba poder decirle.

-Quería decirte algo sumamente importante-repitió Ron casi sin aliento-es... es algo que quería decirte desde... bueno... hem... en realidad no es de gran importancia... pero quería que lo supieras

La chica le miro ahora con curiosidad, esperando a que el muchacho finalmente hablara, el chico se puso rojo tratando de tomar aliento para hablar... sin embargo en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse un fuerte ruido que se acercaba a ellos, era un ruido de pisadas, los dos Griffindor guardaron silencio esperando atentamente a que el ruido desapareciera, sin embargo este aumento hasta que después de un rato paso junto a ellos un muchacho corriendo con una expresión extraña en la cara, era Garyel Zelin, este paso a un lado de ellos sin prestarles la menor atención.

-¿Que le pasara?-se pregunto Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando el Slitheryn se alejo corriendo de ellos-¿Por que no estará en la Dumble-sorpresa?

-Lo que sea no debe de ser bueno-respondió Ron pensativo, sin embargo segundos después se acordó de la razón por la que estaban ahí-entonces... hem... yo quería decirte algo

-¡Cierto!-dijo Hermione riéndose un poco-¿Que era?

-Pues que yo te... que tu me...

-Espera-pidió Hermione con una expresión de precaución-¿Escuchas eso?

Pronto había vuelto a sonar ese inconfundible sonido de pisadas, sin embargo estas iban mas rápidas que las anteriores que habían escuchado, Ron miro a Hermione, esta miraba con duda la dirección de donde venían las pisadas ¿Quien podría estar corriendo por el castillo con tanta prisa cuando se suponía que todo el colegio estaba en la Dumble-sorpresa? Ron miro con desconfianza hacía la oscuridad de los pasillos, saco su varita e intento salir a ver quien era aquella persona, llevándose un dedo a los labios el chico le indico a Hermione que guardara silencio, sin embargo en cuanto dio un paso hacía la oscuridad de los pasillos algo choco contra el tirándolo al suelo de forma ruidosa.

-¡Tú!-grito la persona con quien había chocado Ron-¿Por que no te me quitas de encima?

Era Malfoy quien había tropezado con el pelirrojo, ahora los dos trataban de levantarse lo mas rápido posible pero ninguno se ponía de acuerdo con el otro y cuando uno parecía por fin levantarse el otro hacía un movimiento que lo tiraba, tardaron un tiempo en poder levantarse.

-¡TU! ¡Tenías que ser tú! ¡Siempre encuentras la manera de molestar!-gruño Ron mientras que era ayudado por Hermione a levantarse, esta miraba desconfiada la aparición del Slitheryn pero no dijo nada

Ron se había levantado ya y después de haberse liberado de las manos de la Griffindor se acerco a Malfoy con los puños apretados olvidándose de la varita que seguía en el suelo abandonada. Antes de que Ron se hubiera acercado al Slitheryn este había sacado su varita del bolsillo, el pelirrojo había salido expulsado para atrás inmediatamente.

-¡Ron!-había gritado Hermione al verlo resbalar en el suelo

El chico sin embargo había caído justo a un lado de donde estaba su varita, y después de que la hubiera recogido lanzó un encantamiento en contra de Malfoy antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de levantarse, el Slitheryn esquivo con facilidad el ataque y levanto la varita esperando a que el Griffindor atacara primero. Ron lanzó un chorro de luz morada que Malfoy intercepto con facilidad, este lanzó un chorro de luz verde en contra del pelirrojo, el encantamiento pego de lleno en su hombro, el pelirrojo se tambaleo un poco pero no se detuvo.

-¡ALTO! ¡Alto les he dicho!-grito Hermione pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso

-_¡Petrificus totalus!_-exclamo Draco pero el maleficio no dio en el blanco

Los dos muchachos estaban enfrascados en su duelo sin prestarle atención a nada mas, Hermione trataba de detener a los muchachos sin embargo ni sus gritos llegaban a los oídos de estos, de pronto otra voz se escucho en ese lugar

-¡Basta!-se escucho otra voz, Harry y Ginny habían aparecido en aquel pasillo-¿Que creen que hacen? Están en el mismo bando

La voz de Harry había sido suficiente para que los dos contrincantes se detuvieran; respirando agitadamente y con las varitas aun alzadas los dos se miraron entre si, la furia de los dos se podía ver en sus ojos, ese ajuste de cuentas debía de terminar en ese mismo momento...

-_¡Lumus máxima!-_grito Malfoy apuntándole de pronto a Harry

El encantamiento había tomado desprevenido a Harry, no había tenido oportunidad de defenderse y ahora tambaleaba tratando de mantenerse en pie, con las manos en los ojos se recargo en la pared, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido de la batalla que se libraba entre Ron y Malfoy, sin embargo esta termino de pronto, aunque se escuchaba el gruñir de Ron todavía.

-Harry ¿Estas bien?-escucho que le preguntaba Ginny

Harry no respondió, levanto la vista, estaba recuperándose poco a poco, lo primero que vio fue a Ron y Malfoy, estaban frente a el, separados por una barrera de color azul que había invocado la pelirroja. Malfoy tenía la nariz sangrando y miraba a Ron con furia, apuntaba todavía su varita al pelirrojo, mientras que este tenía las piernas unidas y golpeaba la barrera con los puños, había perdido la varita.

-¿Que diablos haces, Malfoy?-pregunto indignada Ginny

-Déjalo en paz, Malfoy-gruño Harry

Pero como respuesta Malfoy dio otra sacudida de su varita e hizo desaparecer la barrera de Ginny, ya libres Malfoy apunto a Ron, que se acercaba a el lo mas rápido que podía (lo cual no era mucho ya que tenía las piernas unidas) pero otro grito se escucho en el pasillo.

-¡Detente, Malfoy!-grito Ginny

En ese momento asombrosamente Malfoy se detuvo y bajo la varita, Ron se lanzó contra él aprovechando el momento y comenzó a golpearlo. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que acercarse a el y alejarlo del Malfoy para evitar que la pelea continuara.

-No seas idiota, Ron-dijo Harry sujetando a su amigo-ya acabo todo... déjalo

-¡No! Ese idiota me las paga-gruño Ron tratando de acercarse a Malfoy, este estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por Ginny-Déjenme con el

Harry y Hermione lograron con mucho trabajo tranquilizar a Ron, aunque le dejaron las piernas unidas para evitar que el chico se lanzara de nuevo contra Malfoy.

-Bien, ahora ¿Me quieren decir que pasó aquí?-pregunto Harry molesto pero nadie le contesto, miro a Malfoy, este se estaba secando la nariz con la manga de su túnica, el Slitheryn se encogió de hombros, Ron tampoco quiso decir nada-¿Hermione?

-Nosotros...-murmuro Hermione viendo a Ron preocupada-Ron y yo estábamos aquí hablando...-se aclaro la garganta-entonces llego Malfoy...- y contó todo lo sucedido

-Bien, ahora cuéntame lo que paso, Malfoy-pido Harry pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso de la petición de la petición de Harry, no fu si no hasta que Ginny le pidió que hablara que Malfoy decidió hablar

-Weasley me ataco-gruño Malfoy

-¿Es eso cierto Hermione?-pregunto Ginny un poco exasperada

Tanto Ginny como Harry comenzaron a sentir un dolor de cabeza causado por las protestas de Ron y por el enojo de Malfoy, tuvo que pasar quince minutos para que los tres contaran sus historias y cada uno se justificara; Hermione decía que cada uno había cedido a su enojo, Ron se justificaba diciendo que Malfoy había llegado a molestar... Malfoy no decía mucho.

-¿Tu que hacías aquí?-pregunto Ginny

-Perseguía a Zelin-contesto mirando con desconfianza a Ron y a Hermione-me pareció que estaba ocultando algo... cuando salio a hurtadillas del comedor lo seguí pero cuando llegue ¡Ese imbecil! intervino y perdí de vista a Zelin

Ginny y Harry miraron interrogantes a Hermione.

-Es cierto, Garyel Zelin paso por aquí antes de que Malfoy llegara-contesto viendo a Ron-lucía alterado

-¡Pero el te ataco, Harry!-exclamo Ron tratando de mostrar razones para desconfiar de Malfoy-¿Como es que esta de tu lado si te ataca a la primera oportunidad

-Solo te deslumbré-se defendió Malfoy viendo fijamente a Harry-solo me defendí-entonces miro a Hermione-tú... Granger, tu viste mi maleficio ¿Cual fue?

Hubo un enorme silencio, todos voltearon a ver a la muchacha, esta vio de reojo a Ron y después de tomar aire para armarse de valor contesto a la pregunta de Malfoy.

-El _Locomotor mortis_ y el _Expelliarmo_

-¿Cual fue el que lanzo Ron?-pregunto Harry arrugando el seño

-El _Impacto_-respondió Hermione

-Un maleficio de niños contra un maleficio ofensivo-concluyo Ginny-me parece que aquí Ron es el único que atacaba de verdad

-¡Solo por que estaban ustedes aquí!-exclamo Ron indignado

Sin embargo Hermione, que parecía que había comenzado a comprender todo hablo con su acostumbrado tono analítico.

-No es cierto, Ron-comento fríamente Hermione-el lo hizo todo el tiempo, acuérdate que uno de sus ataques te pego... no te hizo mucho daño y no estaban aquí ni Ginny o Harry para que tuviera que fingir

Ron quiso repelar pero en ese momento Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo al pelirrojo callarse y bajar la mirada de forma culpable.

-Entonces ¿Todo esto esta solucionado?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo aliviada-ya todo esta aclarado

-Todavía no-dijo Harry con expresión sería y observo a todos los sus amigos con severidad-creo que hemos pasado por alto muy importante... aquí hay un punto que no hemos tratado ni mucho menos solucionado, ya es hora que dos de nosotros se acepten... Ron, Malfoy... es hora de que olviden sus diferencias y confíen entre ustedes

Los dos aludidos se miraron entre si con odio profundo, ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno.

-Entiendan que los dos buscan lo mismo-replico Harry molesto-los dos luchan contra un enemigo en común así que es hora de hacer las pases-ninguno de los dos hizo nada, Harry lanzó un suspiro de rendición-me conformare con una tregua ¿Si? Dense la mano

Ron y Malfoy se fulminaron con la mirada, y después de lanzar una mirada a Harry se acercaron lentamente y se dieron la mano, se soltaron de inmediato retrocediendo como si estuvieran frente algo repugnante. Harry lanzó un suspiro de conformidad y finalmente dio por terminado ese encuentro.

-Bien, ahora que esta todo resuelto podemos seguir con nuestras cosas-dijo sonriendo tranquilo-Malfoy, creo que Eliel estaba buscándote... me parece que estaba por pedirle un autógrafo a esos tipos para ti-Malfoy lanzó una última mirada despectiva al pelirrojo y salio del corredor; ahora solo quedaron los cuatro Griffindor, Harry miro a Ron a los ojos, de pronto había aparecido un brillo cómplice en sus ojos-creo que nosotros debemos de irnos, Ginny... ustedes dos... sigan hablando

Ginny miro a Harry confundida y segundos después sonrió comprendiendo lo que Harry tramaba, después de que se despidieran de Ron y Hermione tomo de la mano al muchacho y lo jalo en dirección al comedor para salir corriendo de aquel lugar; los Griffindor solo se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta del comedor, los muchachos se recargaron en una pared sonriendo por lo que quizás pasaría con el pelirrojo y la castaña.

-¿Que crees que pase con esos dos?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo, de pronto se había dado cuenta que seguían tomados de las manos, soltó la del muchacho con cuidado-¿Crees que se atreva a decirle todo a Hermione?

-A mi me preocupa mas como vaya a contestar Hermione-respondió Harry-será mejor que entremos

Sin embargo Ginny no se movió, solo miró al muchacho con mas atención.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Harry al percatarse sobre como es que Ginny le veía

-Nada... es solo que... parece que has crecido un poco desde aquella vez en que te visite en tu casa-Harry miro confundido a la pelirroja, esta solo soltó una risita traviesa-es que me recordaste un poco a Dumbledore por la forma en que te comportaste para que Ron y Malfoy hicieran las pases

Harry sonrió un poco apenado, sin embargo esta no duro mucho en su rostro ya que la pelirroja se acerco a el y, parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo mejor, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, esta no espero a Harry y entró tranquilamente al comedor. Harry se había quedado quieto con una mano en donde había recibido el beso de la chica. Sonrió apenado recordando los labios de Ginny.

Los dos Griffindor y el Slitheryn se habían retirado dejándolos completamente solos, Ron todavía seguía molesto y caminando en círculos para tratar de calmarse, después de que su enojo aminorara un poco se sentó en el suelo mirando enojado el lugar por donde habían salido los otros tres alumnos; Hermione, quien había estado viendo a Ron sin pronunciar palabra alguna imito al muchacho y se sentó aun lado de el, le paso una mano por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquilízate-dijo Hermione en un susurro-¿Ya viste que esta de nuestro lado?

-Eso no le impido seguir con la pelea-respondió Ron

-¿No se te podría ocurrir que tal vez lo hizo para permitirte ajustar cuentas con el?-le pregunto Hermione perdiendo un poco la paciencia-después de todo no peleo de verdad

-Eso es lo que mas me molesta-gruño el pelirrojo

Hermione se rió un poco y recargo ligeramente la cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

-Ya deberías dejar de pelear tanto, Ron, te podrías meter en problemas... ya viste que paso en la pelea con Loriel-dijo la chica

Ron se tensó un poco, después de todo era la primera vez que ella hablaba sobre ese tema.

-¿Y? ¿Que ibas a decirme?-pregunto Hermione

De pronto el pelirrojo recordó la razón de por que estaban ahí, sin embargo no estaba preparado, después de la pelea con Malfoy su animo y valentía parecía haberse ido con el Slitheryn, miro a Hermione que le sonreía de forma curiosa... era ahora o nunca.

-Yo... yo quería...-de pronto sintió como si un globo dentro de su pecho se estuviera desinflando, dio un suspiro de resignación-quería pedirte perdón por haberme peleado con tu... amigo

-¿Era eso?-pregunto Hermione aparentemente decepcionada-Creí que sería algo mas importante

-No... Yo lo consideraba importante, creí que estarías enojada conmigo por haberme peleado con el

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Ron se ruborizo inmediatamente pero la chica no lo noto por que se había recargado de nuevo en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Eres un tontito-murmuro Hermione-pero así te quiero... eres un buen amigo

Un globo en el pecho de Ron se había inflado con la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, pero se reventó casi de inmediato cuando escucho la palabra _amigo_. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, sonrió conforme y le dio un tierno abrazo a Hermione, y así estuvieron por un largo rato.

Las sonrisas en todos los alumnos del colegio duraron bastante tiempo, la euforia permanecía con ellos al igual que los autógrafos de "la hermandad de la noche", muchos llevaban consigo las cosas que habían sido firmadas por los músicos aquella noche, algunos habían sido firmados en la cara o en otros lugares del cuerpo así que no fue nada extraño el que la mayoría de estos pasaran varios días sin bañarse o siquiera lavarse la cara.

Sin embargo no tardó mucho en que pasara algo que bajara de nuevo los ánimos del colegio, pronto se había hecho el rumor de que el mismísimo Voldemort rondaba toda las noche por el colegio, era un rumor tonto, por supuesto, así que varios alumnos del colegio se habían aventurado en las noches para averiguar si era cierto que el lord oscuro rondaba por el colegio. Nadie vio a Voldemort pero cada una de las personas que salía a media noche era victima del ataque de extrañas criaturas, unos veían pulpos gigantes, arañas patonas, babosas con largos colmillos o a sus propias tías solteronas deseosas de pellizcarles las mejillas. Dumbledore y los demás profesores habían comenzado a investigar aquellas extrañas visiones, después de varias noches de investigación por parte de los profesores se pudo saber que el autor de esas extrañas apariciones era uno o mas Boggarts que rondaban por el castillo.

Con el peligro de ser atacados por las peores de sus pesadillas los alumnos tuvieron que andar por el castillo con mucho cuidado y siempre acompañados, eso para mas de uno fue una enorme molestia. Sin embargo solo para uno resulto nada menos que una oportunidad fantástica, Harry vio aquella invasión de Boggarts como una oportunidad para que sus alumnos tuvieran una oportunidad de entrenar sus _Patronus_ frente a lo mas parecido a un Dementor; después de cumplir la tarea de entrevistarse con McGonagall y Dumbledore para pedir permiso de hacerse de al menos de un Boggart se vio a sí mismo rondando por la noche los pasillos del colegio en busca de una de esas despreciables criaturas.

-Recuérdenme por que estoy caminando en la oscuridad junto a ustedes-pidió Luna con un poco de mal humor

-Dijiste que nos ayudarías a capturar un Boggart-respondió Ginny por cuarta vez en toda la noche, una mueca de exasperación acaparaba todo su rostro

Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Luna caminaban por los oscuros pasillos del colegio tratando de encontrar a su presa, el clima por fin se había normalizado permitiendo así que pudieran buscar a la criatura con tranquilidad; Los profesores les habían dado permiso a Harry el deambular de noche con la condición de que le pidiera ayuda al profesor Pralad, Harry se había negado rotundamente así que los profesores le habían obligado a hacer su casería acompañado de varios alumnos, _Soy capaz de enfrentar a Death Eathers y al mismo Voldemort y aun así creen que no puedo encargarme de un Boggart_ se había quejado el joven mago y sin muchas opciones reclutó a sus amigas para que le ayudaran a cazar al escurridizo Boggart.

Ron no los había acompañado por que no podía soportar las burlas de Ginny y Harry, estos dos le recordaban continuamente lo cobarde que era al no declarársele a Hermione esa noche que, como decía Ginny, había sido perfecta para sus intenciones.

-¿Y bien?-había preguntado Harry al regresar a la habitación la noche del concierto

Ron estaba acostado en su cama viendo con mirada perdida el techo.

-Y bien ¿Que?-pregunto despistado el pelirrojo

-¿Que paso con Hermione?-Había preguntado Harry exasperado

Ron se sentó y miro con expresión lastimada a su amigo y después al suelo.

-Nada-contesto

-Nada de ¿Que?, se lo dijiste y... nada ó no le dijiste absolutamente nada

-No se lo dije

Ron se volvió a acostar y corrió las cobijas. Harry se fue a sentar en su cama y miro preocupado las cortinas tras las que se escondía su amigo.

-Pero estuve pensado, Harry-dijo Ron tranquilamente-no gano nada guardándome esto así que decidí que se lo diré en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad como esa

Y ahora gracias a eso Ron se mantenía lo mas alejado posible de Hermione, las veces que se acercaba a ella era cuando el Hufflepuf Loriel Mckenzi estaba cerca de la chica, en esos momentos el pelirrojo fulminaba con la mirada a quien osase mirar aunque sea un poco a la Griffindor.

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo de estar vagando por todo los pasillos del colegio y aun así no habían encontrado ningún Boggart, se habían separado en dos grupos: Hermione y Luna se habían encargado de las mazmorras y Harry y Ginny recorrían los pasillos de los salones pero aún así no habían hallado nada, sin embargo después de que pasaran poco mas medía noche escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la mazmorra, los dos Griffindor habían acudido de inmediato y al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos a Luna tirada en el suelo totalmente desmayada frente a lo que parecía ser un charco de algún extraño liquido plateado, de pronto Hermione salía de entre la oscuridad y sin darle oportunidad al Boggart de que cambiara de aspecto le lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que la criatura, asustada, se introdujera en una vieja caja que estaba a un lado de Luna.

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto asustada la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga Ravenclaw-¿Esta herida?

-No, solo desmayada-dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad-nos separamos para cubrir mas terreno y vine corriendo en cuanto la escuche, se desmayo en cuanto vio esa mancha plateada

Con Luna desmayada y las otras muchachas con sueño Harry decidió que con ese Boggart era suficiente por esa noche, después de que llevaran a Luna a su sala común y guardaran al Boggart en la sala de los menesteres los Griffindor regresaron a su propia sala común para descansar.

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si presintiera que ese día algo malo fuera a pasar, y sin duda el hecho de que Ron no estuviera cuando el despertó confirmaba sus sospechas, el pelirrojo nunca madrugaba. Bajo al comedor acompañado por Eris, esta fue a desayunar con Eliel y Volpus como solía hacer siempre, después de un rato Cho se sentó junto a Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me parece que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿No crees?-le susurro al oído con voz sensual y una sonrisa coqueta en la cara

Sin duda se refería a la cita que tenían pendiente desde la noche en que se habían encontrado en las cocinas del colegio; con cierto nerviosismo Harry se apresuro a comer todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para tratar de escapar de la asiática sin embargo Cho parecía estar dispuesta a tener esa cita costara lo que costara. Después de que el muchacho terminara su apresurado desayuno trató de alejarse de la chica, sin embargo esta no desistió y finalmente tuvo que aceptar que está no le dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviera su cita. En su afán de escapar de Cho había terminado frente a la puerta del colegio, pudo ver que a los lejos, cerca del lago, estaba Hermione que parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Entonces nos vemos aquí a las diez de la noche ¿Si?-pregunto Cho emocionada

Harry había asentido sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía la Ravenclaw, en ese momento Hermione se acercaba a ellos agitando una mano para que la vieran.

-Hola-saludo la chica llego junto a ellos-¿Han visto a Ron?

-No-respondió Harry-¿Por que?

-Me envió una lechuza con una carta pidiéndome que nos viéramos junto al lago hace diez minutos pero no llega

Hermione con rostro ofuscado miro hacía el lago como si esperara ver a Ron llegar a ese lugar, después de haber esperado cinco minutos mas con Harry y Cho la chica decidió regresar a la sala común, sin embargo no había dado ni dos pasos cuando llego Parvati Patil corriendo y gritando algo que Harry no entendió.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-exclamo Parvati mientras que se llevaba una mano al pecho jadeante por el esfuerzo de correr -¡Rápido! es él...

Parvati no espero a que Hermione preguntara lo que pasaba sino que tomo la mano de una Hermione perpleja y la jalo para que la siguiera lo más pronto posible al interior del castillo.

-Es él-escucho Harry que decía Parvati-lo acabo de ver entrar al despacho de Snape y me pregunto por ti... en este momento debe de seguir con Snape

Harry observo como Hermione era casi secuestrada por Parvati, aquella sensación que había tenido al despertar volvió a el de una forma nada agradable, sin duda algo no iba bien, después de librarse finalmente de la Ravenclaw Harry se dirigió al despacho de Snape, agradeció enormemente que Parvati hubiera casi gritado parte de lo que había ocurrido; al llegar a aquel lugar trato de esconderse para que Hermione no se percatara de que la habían seguido, sin embargo todos los posibles escondites ya habían sido ocupados por varias chiquillas con rostros tensos, sin duda algo no andaba bien. El joven mago se escondió detrás de una armadura para que Hermione no le viera, sin embargo tuvo la sensación que aunque hubiera estado a su lado está no se habría percatado de su presencia, la Griffindor estaba parada frente al despacho de Snape... Parvati le había acabado de murmurar algo al oído y ahora la chica miraba la puerta del despacho con una expresión de asombro.

-Hola ¿Que pasa aquí?-una voz hizo que Harry saltara un poco por el susto

Detrás de el había aparecido Ron, sin embargo Harry noto que este no tenía buena pinta, sin duda el estar cubierto de fango, tener varios golpes y la túnica rota no era la forma en que el pelirrojo normalmente era visto. Harry noto que Ron llevaba una extraña flor en una mano, esta tenía pétalos largos y de un color entre azul y plateado, sus espinas aunque seguramente dolorosas lucían muy bonitas junto a los pétalos, un extraño retortijón en el estomago hizo que Harry empezara a sospechar lo que sucedía.

-¡Ron! ¿Donde habías estado?-pregunto el joven mago

-En el lago-respondió el pelirrojo ocultando la flor detrás suyo-¿Has visto a Hermione? Se supone que nos veríamos halla pero no la encontré y... ¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunto percatándose de la muchachitas que veían nerviosas hacía el despacho de Snape-pareciera que hay una celebridad por acá...

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de Snape se abrió, el ruido de las exclamaciones ahogadas de las muchachitas hizo que Ron volteara a ver también en dirección del despacho, en ese momento noto la presencia de Hermione pero antes de que decidiera que hacer los dos muchacho notaron que alguien salía del despacho, era Snape que hablaba con alguien que seguía en el interior del despacho, hubo varios murmullos emocionados, pero los muchachos solo podían ver a Snape, de perfil, hablando con alguien, le daba la mano y después ponía la otra mano en el hombro del desconocido de forma paternal... y luego el invitado salió. Snape cerró la puerta del despacho inmediatamente. Las muchachitas dieron unos grititos de emoción cuando Víctor Krum salió del despacho de Snape.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca impresionada por lo que estaba viendo, Krum se quedo quieto viendo a Hermione muy seriamente, hubo unos segundos en que pareció que el sonido había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y entonces Hermione sonrió emocionada y, gritando el nombre del Búlgaro, se lanzo a su brazos.

-¡VICTOR!-exclamo Hermione mientras que abrazaba al muchacho

-Herrrmione-murmuro Krum mientras que le devolvía el abrazo de forma tierna ya con una sonrisa en la cara

Parvati se puso a dar saltitos emocionada, las chicas, que ya no se cuidaban de esconder su presencia, dieron exclamaciones de envidia, pero nada de eso le importo a Harry, de pronto toda su atención se centro en su amigo. Ron miraba a la pareja que aun abrazados se veían y se sonreían encantados, la expresión del pelirrojo no revelaba ninguna clase de emoción pero aún así su rostro había perdido color, después de unos momentos mas de seguir viendo a la pareja dio media vuelta y salio de ese lugar caminando lentamente y con la cabeza gacha. Ya no se preocupaba de ocultar la flor.

La pareja que en ese momento seguía abrazándose no se percato de que el pelirrojo se alejaba de ellos lentamente ni de que Harry le seguía con expresión preocupada, entre ellos dos no había nada mas que importante que les robara su atención. Harry dio un último vistazo a Hermione y krum, en ese momento se alejaban del despacho de Snape tomados de la mano y sin dejar de sonreírse.

El encontrar a Ron le resulto sumamente difícil pero después de buscar un largo tiempo lo encontró en un aula vacía, estaba sentado tras el escritorio del profesor, tenía los pies sobre el escritorio y con la varita hacía figuritas de humo que volaban por todo el salón, la flor estaba tirada a un lado de el, pisoteada.

-¿Ron?-llamo sintiendo un nudo en el estomago-Ron... ¿Estas bien?

-Parece que nunca tuve una oportunidad ¿Verdad, Harry?-dijo Ron, tenía una expresión triste en la cara-ni siquiera se como tuve la esperanza de que ella pudiera fijarse en...

-No deberías de decir eso...-murmuro Harry acercándose lentamente a su amigo-... ya veras que Krum se ira de Hogwarts pronto y... hem... todo volverá a la normalidad

-Se que no soy muy listo, Harry, pero hasta yo comprendí que ese no fue un simple encuentro-Ron se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acerco a su amigo-te dije que haría todo lo posible para hacer que Hermione fuera feliz ¿no?-Harry noto que en la mirada de su amigo había una enorme tristeza-bien... yo la vi muy feliz con Krum

El pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta del salón, Harry escucho claramente que decía algo antes de salir.

-Fui por esa flor de "la promesa eterna" en vano-murmuro el pelirrojo antes de salir del salón

Hermione Granger estaba de pie mirando fijamente una gárgola de piedra, llevaba casi una hora esperando a que esa extraña figura de piedra se moviera para que el Búlgaro saliera del despacho del director, no le había dicho nada del por que había regresado a Hogwarts, Es una sorrrpresa le había dicho con una sonrisa enigmática antes de entrar al despacho del director, sin embargo antes de que entrar se había acercado a ella y le había preguntado algo en un ligero murmullo, era algo que le había puesto totalmente roja, además de que su estomago había comenzado sentir como si tuviera un montón de mariposas volando sin control, después de esperar unos segundos mas la gárgola finalmente se movió dándole paso a un chico alto, musculoso y de un andar un tanto torpe, Krum sonrió a la chica y estiro una mano para que está la tomara.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el muchacho, la chica le había tomado de la mano y sin esperar le abrazo tiernamente

Esta no contesto sino que solo lo observo con más cuidado.

-¿Me vas a decir a que has venido aquí?-pregunto la chica sonriéndole sonrojada

Víctor Krum le miro de forma pensativa y finalmente le volvió a sonreír.

-El directorrr Dumbledore me llamo aquí parrra que habláramos acerca de cosas que están pasando cerrrca de Durmstrang

-¿Que cosas?-pregunto Hermione curiosa y abrasando mas fuerte a Krum

-Death Eathers-contesto Krum con seriedad, después de unos segundos volvió a sonreír-pero eso, por ahora, no es importante ¿Que contestas a mi pregunta?

Hermione dejo de abrazarle, paso un dedo juguetonamente por el pecho del muchacho y sonriéndole traviesamente le respondió.

-¿Tu que crees?-le pregunto la chica

Krum sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco para darle un beso a Hermione en los labios, un beso que ella respondió, la chica le paso las manos por el cuello al Búlgaro y este rodeo la cintura de la chica con gentileza.

-Pero-murmuro Hermione cuando se separaron-no vas a regresar pronto a tu país ¿Verdad? Te quedaras un tiempo aquí ¿No?

-Esa era la sorrrpresa que te tenía-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-me quedare aquí un tiempo bastante larrrgo

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo

-Ya que el prrrofesor Dumbledore me pidió un poco de ayuda yo solicite entrar a la Orrrden del Fénix

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hermione emocionada

-Si, podremos vernos cuando queramos-dijo Krum

Y entonces se dieron otro beso. El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza, con una enorme felicidad.

Harry y Ginny no se sorprendieron mucho de lo rápido que había corrido la noticia del regreso de Víctor Krum al colegio, sin duda lo que acaparaba su atención era el estado de Ron, este mientras tanto permanecía en un estado que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como una inquietante calma, pero tanto Ginny como Harry sabía que el que el pelirrojo pusiera atención a clases, estuviera calmado y serio era la mejor forma en que expresa el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Para Ron era una sensación nueva y extraña la que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de que para el estaba todo perdido y no veía una posible solución sentía una extraña e inusitada calma que lo ponía nervioso... era como si el haber perdido a Hermione, si es que en algún momento tuvo una oportunidad con ella, no fuera algo tan malo; aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no fuera malo... después de todo Hermione en ese momento debería estar contenta con Krum, y el ya no tenía la presión de ser prefecto o de tenerla siempre tras de el recordándole todas sus responsabilidades... de cierta forma todos tenían lo que querían, todos deberían de estas felices... pero ¿por que el no se sentía feliz?

El que Ginny y Harry se pasaran toda la tarde tratando de animarle no le había servido de mucho, en especial por que no volvió a ver a Hermione el resto de las clases, no fue sino hasta la noche que se encontró con ella. Ron Ginny y Harry iban de regreso a la sala común después de aquel mal día cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver a Krum y a Hermione, sentados en el suelo frente al retrato de la señora gorda; Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Krum, a Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que el había estado así con Hermione el Halloween pasado, hacía tan solo unos cuantos días.

-¡Chicos!-saludo Hermione cuando noto la presencia de ambos-Los estaba esperando

-¡Hola!-saludo Ginny sonriendo algo incomoda, Hermione y Víctor Krum se habían levantado y ahora se tomaban de las manos-¿Que pasa?

-¡Krum!-exclamo Ron antes de que Hermione contestara y fingiendo sorpresa-así que era cierto... nos llegaron rumores de que habías vuelto a Hogwarts

Harry miro con algo de sorpresa a su amigo, la sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento era bastante real, sino supiera que en verdad estaba deprimido nunca hubiera adivinado lo que le pasaba.

-Solo quería preguntarles sobre las clases...-dijo Hermione

-No te preocupes-dijo Ron con voz cansada-McGonagall dijo que tenía entendido donde estabas, que estabas exenta por el día de hoy

-Bien-dijo más tranquilamente la chica

-¿Y tu? ¿Como estas?-pregunto el pelirrojo, Harry alcanzó a notar un ligero temblor en la voz de su amigo

La chica se sonrojo pero sonrió de forma radiante.

-Bueno... yo quiero decirles algo-dijo emocionada-Víctor y yo estamos saliendo

El silencio se apodero rápidamente de todos los que habían escuchado aquella noticia, Ginny intento sonreírle de forma convincente pero no pudo, Harry había preferido guardar silencio. Ron es el que había hablado después de la noticia.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo sonriendo de forma bastante convincente-eso... eso... si que es una sorpresa ¡Los felicito!

-Grrracias-dijo Krum

Sonrió alagado el Búlgaro y Hermione sujeto con mas fuerza su mano.

-Bueno, yo los dejo-dio un largo bostezo-estoy muy cansado, nos vemos mañana

El pelirrojo se despidió con una sonrisa y entro a la sala común. Harry se apresuro a entrar a la sala detrás del pelirrojo mientras que Ginny se despedía de la nueva pareja; adentro Ron se había quedado de pie frente a la chimenea los dos amigos permanecieron en silencio hasta que entró la pelirroja con una expresión de tristeza al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

-No se puede decir que este fuera el mejor día de mi vida ¿Verdad?-dijo con voz derrotada a pesar de la sonrisa

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry

El muchacho se encogió de hombros en señal de indecisión.

-Supongo que fue mejor que pasara esto... pudo haberse quedado con ese McKenzi-respondió Ron-creo que la prefiero con Krum

El pelirrojo se despidió de ambos muchachos y subió a los dormitorios con la cabeza gacha, después de que los dos vieran preocupados el lugar por donde había desaparecido Ron, Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si.

-Es una pena que pasara esto-comento Ginny en un débil susurro

Harry guardo silencio, sin saber que decir a favor de su amigo se despidió de la chica y sin nada mas que hacer subió su dormitorio, Ron ya se había puesto el pijama y en ese momento se metía en la cama

-Vas a salir hoy en la noche con Cho ¿No?-pregunto el muchacho

-Si ¿Como te enteraste?

-Es probable que a estas horas todo el colegio lo sepa, solo quería pedirte que cuando regreses no hagas mucho ruido, estoy muy cansado y me gustaría descansar un largo rato.

Sin decir nada mas el pelirrojo se metió en su cama, con una expresión de derrota Harry se acerco a su propia cama y comenzó a escoger la túnica que usaría con Cho dentro de un par de horas. Dieron las diez en punto y Harry salio escondido bajo su capa invisible, encontró a Cho frente a la puerta del colegio y sin que le dijera o le explicara algo le tomo de la mano y lo saco del castillo.

-¿A donde vamos, Cho?-pregunto el muchacho viendo desconfiado que le guiaba al bosque prohibido

-Solo a un lugar que conozco-contestó viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona-no tendrás miedo ¿O si? Se muy bien que siempre estas aquí así que no me salgas con que no quieres entrar

Caminaron otros diez minutos y finalmente llegaron a una zona del bosque prohibido que Harry nunca antes había visto, no había árboles en el pero si muchísimos hongos sembrados en la tierra, estos brillaban de un asombroso color plata y azul. Harry soltó la mano de Cho y se acerco a los hongos asombrado.

-Increíble-murmuro el joven mago

Cho se le acerco y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es asombroso-contesto el muchacho

Cho lo soltó y se paro frente a el sonriéndole, le ofreció una mano con una sonrisa coqueta invitándolo a caminar con ella.

-No son peligrosos ¿Verdad?-pregunto tratando de no verse nervioso

-No pero dicen que su polen es un poderoso afrodisíaco-Harry le miro con el ceño fruncido y la chica se rió-es un broma ¿Vienes?

El joven mago le dio la mano y los dos caminaron a través del singular campo de hongos, a pesar de que sabía la razón por la que Cho le hubo invitado a ese lugar Harry se dio el lujo de bajar la guardia y por primera vez desde el desastroso final de su relación en el curso pasado se sintió completamente a gusto, tan a gusto que cuando Cho se detuvo a mitad del paseo y poso sus labios en los suyos no opuso ninguna resistencia, le devolvió el beso. Fue un momento tan agradable para el joven mago que por el resto de la noche olvido todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la asiática y sus dulces labios.

-¡HARRY!

El muchacho se levanto de su cama alarmado y abriendo los ojos como plato, la luz le cegó momentáneamente causando que cayera de la cama atrapado en sus cobijas.

-¡Se te hace de tarde Harry!-exclamo Eris alarmada-tienes clase de pociones en veinte minutos

-¡¿Que?!-Pregunto alarmado Harry tratando de liberarse de su prisión-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo también seguía en cama, dio un gruñido adormilado y solo se movieron las cortinas en señal de que solo se había movido para buscar una posición más cómoda para dormir. El joven mago se levanto y abrió las cortinas para despertar al muchacho.

-¡Levántate, Ron!-exclamo el muchacho mientras que se quitaba la parte superior de el pijama-llegaremos tarde con, Snape

-No moleste-murmuro Ron-hace mucho que no podía despertarme tarde

-Eris... Eris ¿Donde esta mi ropa?

La pequeña rubia, que había desviado la mirada cuando Harry se empezó a desvestir, señalo el suelo donde había ido a caer su ropa cuando Harry se levanto.

-Gracias... hem... ¿Me esperas abajo?

La niña movió la cabeza de manera muy efusiva y salio aliviada de poder retirarse sin hacer el ridículo.

-¡Ron! Levántate-dijo Harry cuando termino de cambiarse

-Nunca... déjame disfrutar mi retiro como Prefecto-dijo y comenzó a roncar de nuevo

Sin nada mas que hacer el muchacho decidió dejar dormir a Ron y finalmente bajo a la sala común, ahí estaba Eris, aun sonrojada, con varios sándwiches en las manos, los dos salieron corriendo a los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Pog gue sigues aquí, Eguis?-pregunto Harry con un trozo de comida en la boca-vas a llegar tarde

-Tengo clases con Flitwich-informo la pequeña-puedo llegar un poco tarde ¿Tu por que no levantaste las primeras diez veces que te fui a levantar?

-Una noche difícil-respondió Harry y le dio otra mordida al sándwich sin dejar de correr

-¿Y Ron no se va a levantar?-pregunto la niña curiosa

Llegaron por fin a los salones de clases.

-Creo que acaba de encontrar la parte buena de haber dejado de ser prefecto-concluyo el mago y se alejo un poco de la niña-nos vemos al rato... ¡Gracias por la comida!

Y sin decir más corrió en dirección al aula de Snape, este apenas había abierto la puerta de su salón así que este no tuvo más opción de dejar entrar al muchacho tras mirarle con repulsión. Hermione ya le esperaba adentro sentada en su acostumbrada mesa, el muchacho se sentó junto a ella dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho para poder pasar el último cacho de sándwich, esta le dirigió una mirada de reproche pero no le dijo nada. Snape no espero y comenzó a dar la lección del día, "el filtro de los muertos en vida", sin embargo a pesar de que era clase de Snape, y que este no aceptaba ninguna distracción el joven mago noto que varios de los alumnos, en su mayoría las chicas, miraban a Hermione con curiosidad sin preocuparse que el maestro de pociones lo notara. Harry aprovecho que Snape explicaba acerca del correcto uso del cuchillo de plata para sacar más jugo de los ingredientes para preguntarle a Hermione lo que pasaba.

-Veras...-dijo sonriendo un tanto sonrojada-es que toda la escuela ya se entero que estoy saliendo con Víctor... ¡Ha! también saben que estuviste hasta la madrugada con Cho

-¿Que?-pregunto el muchacho en un susurro alarmado-¿Como es que se enteran de estas cosas?

-Lo mío era obvio-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-pero de ti no se quien habrá empezado con la noticia

-Hermione-dijo Harry viendo a Snape apuntando las instrucciones

-¿Si?

-¿No me vas a preguntar por que no vino Ron a clases?

-¿Ron?-pregunto Hermione con tono confundido, como si no supiera de quien hablaba-¡Ha, si! ¡Ron! ¿Que le paso? ¿Se despertó enfermo?

-No...-respondió el muchacho con un tono decepcionado-se quedo dormido

-Ya veo-dijo Hermione contenta mientras que sacaba los ingredientes para hacer la poción-bueno... déjalo así, estoy segura que estaba muy cansado

Y sin decir nada mas comenzó a hacer su poción, Harry dio un suspiro derrotado e imito a la chica, había tenido la esperanza que se molestara ya que esa sería una señal de que a pesar de que estuviera saliendo con Krum se seguía preocupando por Ron y, tal vez, significaría que muy, pero muuuuuy, en el fondo de su corazón en verdad quería a Ron mas que como amigo, Sin embargo esa posibilidad entonces no existía. Ron no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de cumplir su sueño de estar con Hermione.

La clase siguió tranquilamente y no tuvo mucha dificultad a la hora de hacer la poción de "Filtro de los muertos en vida", sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de terminar paso algo que le arruino la elaboración de su poción: Cuando estaba agregándole el polvo de cuerno de unicornio miro las anotaciones que había hecho Snape en el pizarrón, luego le hecho un vistazo a las instrucciones del príncipe mestizo, tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que la caligrafía del príncipe mestizo y la de Snape no solamente eran parecidas sino que eran exactamente iguales en todo detalle, incluso en el momento en que Snape terminaba de escribir un párrafo y hacia un rayón hacía abajo para hacer el punto final ¡No podía ser! Harry miro con mas atención a Snape y con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente por la emoción movió bruscamente el brazo que todavía tenía el frasco con polvo de cuerno de unicornio, este se vació totalmente en el caldero haciendo que este explotara, la poción salio volando y cayo afortunadamente en una mesa vacía así que no causo nada de daño.

Aquel descuido le costo a Griffindor cincuenta puntos, aunque al parecer de Harry pudo haber sido peor, a decir verdad esperaba que Hermione le riñera pero esta solo se rió divertida por la función que había hecho el muchacho, a decir verdad el que estuviera saliendo con Krum la ponía tan de buen humor que no se hubiera molestado ni un poquito aunque Snape le quitara todos los puntos a Griffindor.

-Por lo visto, Potter, sigues siendo tan presumido que esperas que todos te alabemos tus gracias ¿No?-murmuro Snape molesto acercándose a el, Harry tiro debajo de su mesa rápidamente el libro del príncipe mestizo para esconderlo de la vista del profesor-pues parece que entonces tendrás que venir a detención esta noche para limpiar tu desorden, el profesor de pociones se inclino en la mesa (el corazón de Harry se acelero de inmediato) y garabateo en un pedazo de pergamino una lista de ingredientes-pídele a la profesora Sprout estos ingredientes y ven aquí con ellos a las nueve en punto

Snape se alejo y comenzó a pedir las pociones que habían terminado.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto Hermione mientras que recogían sus cosas para salir del aula-por un momento creí que te había visto el libro del príncipe

Harry no contesto estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder hablar, tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca para poder ver si el terrible descubrimiento era verdad, debía de asegurarse que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. No le costo ningún trabajo librarse de Hermione (no quería que nadie mas supiera que probablemente Snape fuera el príncipe mestizo) ya que afuera del aula de pociones estaba Krum esperándola así que, agradeciendo que Ron no estuviera para verlos besándose, corrió en dirección a la biblioteca. Ya estando en ese lugar busco en los anuarios escolares la foto de Severus Snape y todo lo que tuviera que ver con su estadía en Hogwarts, esto no le ayudo en mucho ya que no había casi nada que tuviera que ver con el, a decir verdad parecía que Snape había hecho todo lo posible por pasar inadvertido mientras que estuvo en el colegio, sin embargo en un libro que tomo acerca de premiaciones en concursos de pociones encontró que en el quinto año Severus Snape había obtenido muchas condecoraciones por elaborador de pociones, la mayor premiación que obtuvo fue la de una competencia a nivel nacional, había quedado en segundo lugar solamente superado por otra alumna de Hogwarts, aunque sintió que su corazón vibraba de emoción al leer que su madre, Lilly Evans, había quedado en primer lugar en ese concurso, se tuvo que obligar a poner su atención en Snape. No había mucho que le hablar de su profesor mas odiado, y sintiendo que la decepción lo invadía se sentó en una silla cansado... examino los libros que había tomado ¿Ahora que debía de hacer? Debía de haber algo que le ayudara a encontrar la respuesta de ese enigma ¿Como es que hacía Hermione para resolver tantos misterios desde esa biblioteca? Era claro que ella siempre estaba en todo, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, ojala hubiera algún hechizo para que pudiera volverse como ella, si, sería genial que con tan solo un hechizo pudiera hacerse uno un... Y de pronto una luz en su mente le revelo algo de lo que no se había percatado, una pista que había encontrado hace un tiempo y de la cual no se había percatado; saco el libro del príncipe de su mochila e inmediatamente fue a tomar varios libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, incluso se atrevió a pedirle uno a Madame Pince de la sección prohibida, los reviso todos con excesivo cuidado y atención mas sin embargo en ninguno encontró algún encantamiento, maldición o maleficio que estuviera en el libro del príncipe. Esos hechizos sin duda eran invenciones del príncipe mestizo. Sin embargo había una persona que había utilizado un encantamiento del príncipe... el profesor Alucard.

Anyel Alucard había utilizado el _Atracto_ contra Alexandros Charm para poder quitarle su basto mágico, era el mismo encantamiento que Ron había utilizado para hacer que las armaduras del cuartel del ED persiguieran a Dean Thomas, y ese encantamiento lo había sacado del libro de pociones... ¿Como es que Anyel Alucard se entero de ese encantamiento? Si esos hechizos eran inventados por el príncipe mestizo ¿Como se había enterado el profesor Alucard del _Atracto_?

Pronto otro fugaz momento de inspiración apareció en su mente, en el pensadero del profesor Alucard había escuchado como este le decía a Snape que la ultima vez que le había visto era en su sexto año, podría ser que Snape en verdad fuera el príncipe mestizo, que Alucard lo frecuentara cuando el futuro profesor de pociones estuviera en sexto año y que de alguna forma hubiera tenido acceso al libro de pociones y de ahí sacara el encantamiento... y eso significaría que Severus Snape era en verdad el príncipe mestizo. Harry se acerco a un libro de familias mágicas sin embargo no encontró a ningún Snape en esta, después de buscar en los registros de los alumnos encontró con que el padre de Snape había sido un hombre muggle llamado Tobías Snape y su madre era una bruja llamada... Prince, y Snape era un Prince... un Prince mestizo. Harry sintió que su corazón latía con emoción, ahora estaba todo claro.

Harry se sentó en la silla mirando su libro de pociones en la mesa, le veía con una expresión incrédula, como si su querido libro de repente se hubiera transformado en una horrible bestia, con una mano temblorosa saco del bolsillo de su túnica la lista que le había dado Snape antes de salir de clases, abrió el libro en donde estaba un hechizo a un desconocido para el, era el _Sectumsempra_, y comparo la letra de ambas hojas, todas las "a" las "e" y la "u" que había escrito Snape en el pergamino eran idénticas a las que había usado el príncipe mestizo para escribir el hechizo. Harry sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo: por fin sabía quien era el príncipe mestizo.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: me da gusto por fin haber podido contar la vida de Anyel Alucard; estoy seguro que las personas que gusten del anime ya sabrán que Anyel Alucard esta basado , tanto en poderes como en apariencia, en el personaje Alucard del anime "Hellsing", uno de mis favoritos por cierto, espero que les haya gustado su historia. Ya que me tomo años (no es cierto, solo exagero) completarla y afinarla (este fic tiene cerca de seis años de elaboración, eso si es verdad), tenía muchas esperanzas de poder narrar mejor la historia de este singular personaje pero lamentablemente no quedo como yo quería.

Me gustaría poder recomendar un par de fanfics que estuve leyendo en mi tiempo libre: para quien guste de fanfics de Harry/Ginny pero que no sean de temática muy común les recomiendo "Portal de sueños y sombras" de Liinak... es en realidad muy bueno y ni hablar de la narrativa... es de las mejores que haya leído, a mi nunca se me habría podido ocurrir una temática como esa. Y para los que les gusta la pareja Harry/Luna les recomiendo Secret de WenLoony (no soy precisamente un seguidor de esta pareja... pero yo adoro todo fic de Luna Lovegood, es mi personaje favorito de HP... ¡Como me gustaría tener una Luna Lovegood para mi solito!) además de que la trama esta por demás muy interesante además de que su narrativa es muy buena.

Creo que ya es todo, subiré el siguiente capitulo en cuanto lo tenga, últimamente he tenido un bloqueo de escritor bastante serio, hay veces en que me quedo horas frente al computador sin poder escribir siquiera un párrafo.

Nos vemos después, dejen reviews porfa AGIOOOOO


	23. Villanos

CAPITULO XXIII.- VILLANOS

Mientras mas se acercaba al hueco de la sala común mas sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, el muro de ladrillos se hizo a un lado cuando el muchacho se acerco permitiéndole así ver el frío exterior, la oscuridad reinaba en el exterior, una leve brisa le obligo a abrigarse mas en su negra capa, se adentro en la oscuridad sintiendo como el _tum-tum_ de su corazón aceleraba, se dio el lujo de voltear a ver como la verde pared que ocultaba su sala común se cerraba después de haber salido. El Slitheryn camino lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, agudizando, de vez en cuando, el oído para asegurarse que nadie le siguiera. Volteando hacía atrás y a los lados hasta que por fin, después de varios minutos de caminar llego al despacho de profesor de pociones, con cierto nerviosismo saco su varita y apunto a la puerta del despacho.

-_Allohomora-_murmuro el muchacho

No sucedió nada. Estaba claro que Severus Snape tenía perfectamente cuidado su despacho, el encapuchado dio un ligero bufido por la frustración que sentía en ese momento, se bajo la capucha con cuidado y se agacho para ver directamente a la cerradura de la puerta. El muchacho portaba el uniforme de los alumnos serpientes y tal como una serpiente, con mirada sagaz, examino la cerradura con una creciente ansiedad en el pecho.

Le conocen como Garyel Zelin, algunos le miran con admiración, en general los Slitheryn más chicos, y los demás con reserva o inclusive con miedo. Zelin, una persona sumamente misteriosa, una persona que no quisieras encontrarte a solas. Su rostro moreno reflejaba fuerza con sus facciones desafiantes, sus ojos cafés demostraban una astucia que pocos habían podido presenciar, y era ahora cuando mas la necesitaba.

Garyel Zelin apunto su varita a la cerradura y después de murmurar algunas palabras en un desconocido idioma la puerta se abrió hacía dentro con un ligero rechinido que por un momento puso nervioso al muchacho, después de todo el adentrarse al despacho de Severus Snape era algo que en ese momento pondría a prueba todas sus posibilidades, una simple falla lo pondría en evidencia ante la única persona que podría descubrir sus planes, se había pasado todo el curso escolar vigilando a Potter y a Snape, haciendo conjeturas... examinando si Snape era un fiel a Voldemort o a Dumbledore, ahora tenía sus propias ideas de lo que era el profesor de pociones, sin embargo debía de asegurarse de que estuviera en lo correcto antes de intentar poner a funcionar sus planes para encargarse del "asunto Potter". Con cuidado entró al despacho de Snape esperando aclarar sus dudas.

Poco menos de una hora después el Slitheryn salía del despacho con una profunda cortada en la mano producto de una maldición que cuidaba el armario de pociones, una que no había tomado en cuenta y que había estado apunto de echar a perder su misión, se había atado la corbata al rededor de la muñeca para parar la hemorragia y ahora caminaba con pesadez a la sala común sin embargo después de tan solo unos minutos de caminar otro Slitheryn había aparecido frente a el. Blaise Zabini estaba en frente suyo sonriéndole con sorna.

-¿Debo de suponer que estabas en el despacho de Snape?-pregunto Zabini sin dejar de sonreír, el muchacho miro complacido como una expresión una ligera expresión de sorpresa aparecía en el rostro de Zelin-¿Ahora vez a que me refería al hablar de mi poder?

Garyel Zelin arrugo el ceño al escuchar las palabras del otro Slitheryn sin embargo no dijo nada, Blaise Zabini rió un poco y se acerco a una de las paredes para apoyarse en ella, examino el rostro de Zelin con especial atención, analizando cada respiro que daba, cada movimiento de su cuerpo o expresión de su rostro.

-Ambos sabemos cual es la verdadera esencia del poder, Zelin-murmuro Blaise con una sonrisa de satisfacción-la información, Zelin, la información es la verdadera esencia del poder... tu y yo la tenemos, apuesto que tu no estas aquí, en Hogwarts, para estudiar ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Zelin hablando por primera vez-¿Acaso le vas a decir a Snape que le he estado espiando?

-No-contesto Blaise acercándose a Garyel abriendo los ojos demasiado demostrando así lo emocionado que estaba de poder hablar-quiero tu ayuda-Garyel le miro con -¿Cuantas veces hemos peleado, Zelin? Me refiero a cuando no hay maestros que nos puedan estorbar ¿Cuantas veces? ¿Seis, siete? En todas esas veces hemos demostrado que no somos ordinarios

Los dos Slitheryn se vieron en silencio, estudiándose, como dos serpientes analizándose, esperando a atacar en el preciso momento para matar a su enemigo. Las pocas antorchas que seguían encendidas titilaron un poco haciendo que la sonrisa de Blaise Zabini, una sonrisa casi maniática, se viera aun mas pronunciada.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-volvió a preguntar Garyel Zelin

-Una tregua; ambos queremos algo y ambos tenemos problemas para conseguirlo-contesto Zabini-Harry Potter, eso es lo que queremos... te propongo un trato: tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo, los dos conseguimos hacernos de Potter; yo se tu secreto, espías a Snape, y tu sabes de mi treta, la que use la noche en que casi muere esa Griffindor entrometida... así que no nos podemos traicionar

-¿Y que pasa cuando tengamos lo que queramos?-pregunto Zelin metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de forma disimulada para tomar la varita

Blaise Zabini se dio su tiempo para contestar, parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso mas tarde-dijo Zabini y guardo silencio esperando a que respondiera el otro muchacho mas sin embargo este siguió en silencio-en tu lugar aceptaría esta propuesta... créeme que para cuando termine este año todos los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia querrán no haber nacido nunca, tu no querrás ser uno de ellos-Zabini dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la sala común-el plan del señor oscuro se esta llevando a cabo

Zelin observo como Zabini se perdía en la oscuridad, esa serpiente estaba muy confiada, podría ser que solo estuviera alardeando... pero conocía bastante bien a Zabini como para temer que en verdad, en ese momento, tuviera la ventaja. Si eso era verdad entonces tendría que cumplir su propósito lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano, sin embargo en uno de los dormitorios de las chicas de quinto grado una muchacha leía con mucho interés un diario de pasta negra, estaba recostada bocabajo sobre las cobijas, estaba tarareando una movida canción de "_la hermandad de la noche_", el grupo que había estado en última Dumble-sorpresa, una extraña y pequeña piedra roja colgaba de una cuerda negra atada a su cuello, su única arma y defensa contra su peor enemigo.

Hacía apenas unos días Alucard le había citado en su despacho, había encontrado el como ayudarla en su pequeño problema, _mientras que lleves contigo esa piedra nunca tendrás que preocuparte por las pesadillas_ le había dicho el extraño profesor, y había cumplido. Ahora que las pesadillas habían desaparecido totalmente volvía disfrutar de todo lo que tenía que ver con la cama. Todos el mundo había notado el cambio de humor que le brindaba el por fin poder dormir sin temer que malos recuerdos del pasado la atacaran mientras dormía.

Un sonoro ronquido de la cama de Maura le recordó la presencia de sus amigas, las tres ahora estaban mas tranquilas sabiendo que por fin la pelirroja estaba mejorando con su pequeño problema, ahora por fin podían prestar mas atención a su nuevo hobbie: mejorarle el humor a Ron. Un día después de que se hiciera publico el noviazgo de Hermione Granger con Víctor Krum Ginny le había pedido a sus tres amigas que animaran un poco a su hermano mayor, Ariana y Karen habían aceptado de inmediato contentas de romper una regla que había entre ellas cuatro desde hacía mucho tiempo: No seducirás al (o los) hermano de tu amiga.

Ginny soltó un suspiro y finalmente guardo el inofensivo diario en lo mas bajo de su baúl. Se quito el ligero camisón que ocultaba su delicada pero atractiva figura. Una a una, sus amigas fueron despertándose, sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron en el rostro de Karen y Ariana, ellas habían sido las que mas se habían tomado en serio el favor que les había pedido su amiga, después de todo no olvidaban que eso les permitía poder coquetear con Ron Weasley sin que su hermana se molestara por ello.

-Buenos días-saludo Maura estirándose un poco, miro a sus dos amigas que en ese momento discutían sobre cual túnica podría gustarle mas a Ron-parece que en verdad se toman muy en serio la "misión" ¿No?

Se encontraron con Harry y Ron en el comedor, los dos muchachos tenían una enorme expresión de cansancio que trataron de quitar cuando las cuatro chicas Griffindor se acercaron a ellos, Karen y Ariana se sentaron una a cada lado del pelirrojo, dejándolo perplejo por un momento pero aceptó gustoso la compañía.

-Hola ¿Por qué se desvelaron ahora?-saludo Ginny a Harry

-¿Que te hace pensar que no dormimos?-pregunto Harry con un bostezo

La pelirroja no tuvo que contestar, la respuesta la había dado el mismo Harry cuando comenzó a ponerle mermelada a su propia corbata para después darle un mordisco.

-Estuvimos buscando mas Boggarts-contesto el pelirrojo viendo como Harry limpiaba el batidillo que había hecho al querer almorzarse su uniforme

Los dos chicos les contaron a las chicas como habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche con Hermione tratando de encontrar otro par de Boggarts para la clase del ED, sin embargo la chica pelirroja sospecho que habían estado en busca de algo mas que un Boggart pero no pudo interrogarlos ya que en ese momento Karen y Ariana habían comenzado a interrogar al pelirrojo acerca del ED con una clara emoción. Al final del desayuno las dos muchachas habían prometido ingresar también al grupo, aunque con clara intención de solo ir para verlo en acción.

-¿Y tu no quieres venir al ED?-le pregunto Ginny a Maura cuando ambas salían del comedor para ir a la clase de Aritmancia -Podrías aprender muchas cosas, Harry es muy buen maestro

-¿Y aprender a maldecir personas?-pregunto burlonamente Maura-no, gracias, creo que prefiero ser una linda niña inocente

-Cobarde-espeto la pelirroja de buen humor

La tarde de Ginny estuvo muy tranquila, inclusive aburrida, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien en Hogwarts. Al llegar a la clase de Hagrid se encontró con una Luna bastante decaída, en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Luna Lovegood nunca la había visto con un semblante como el que demostraba esa mañana.

-Thestral-anuncio Hagrid cuando todos los alumnos de quinto año estuvieron presentes, el gigantesco profesor estaba señalando algo invisible a un lado suyo-¿Alguien puede decirme que son estas peculiares criaturas?

-¿Que criaturas?-pregunto confundido un muchacho de Ravenclaw

-¿Nadie sabe que son los Thestral?-pregunto Hagrid disfrutando al ver los rostros curiosos de todos los alumnos presentes-Los Thestral son unas criaturas que...

Sin embargo Ginny no escucho la explicación de Hagrid, sabía muy bien que es lo que era un Thestral, sin embargo no esa no era la razón por la que la pelirroja había dejado de ponerle atención al gigantesco profesor, el comportamiento de su amiga era lo que la preocupaba en ese momento, la Ravenclaw se mantenía alejada de la clase, viendo el horizonte con una expresión un tanto melancólica... Ginny estaba segura que Luna habría querido hablar de una de sus criaturas favoritas, y que en verdad existía, pero la muchacha había permanecido en silencio total durante el resto de la clase.

-¿Que te pasa Lunita?-le pregunto Maura en cuanto termino la clase

-Veo el horizonte-respondió la muchacha y sin decir nada mas se apresuro a regresar al interior del castillo

-¿Que le pasara? Ha estado comportándose muy rara últimamente-comento Ginny con tono preocupado viendo a la Ravenclaw caminar

-Primero tu hermano se deprime, ahora Luna simplemente no hace nada-comento pensativo Maura-¿Crees que haya una epidemia de depresión en el colegio?

La extraña conducta de Luna continuo por varios días, con la ayuda de Harry y de su mapa Ginny pudo notar que su amiga visitaba con mas frecuencia de lo normal al profesor Alucard, a pesar de que ansiaba poder preguntarle a la Ravenclaw que era lo que le sucedía Ron y Harry insistían en que la dejara sola por unos días y que cuando estuviera lista para hablar sería la Ravenclaw la que se acercaría a ellos para hablar. Ginny no estaba de acuerdo en la opinión de los dos Griffindor, conocía bastante bien a Luna y estaba segura que la Ravenclaw nunca diría nada de lo que le estuviera afectando, era una de las muchachas más fuerte que conocía.

-Siempre ha estado sola-les dijo a los dos chicos una noche en que terminaban los deberes que les había dejado McGonagall-no esta acostumbrada a compartir sus males con nadie

-Está bien-acepto Harry-si para pasado mañana sigue igual hablaremos con ella

Y aunque había pasado el tiempo de prueba que había puesto Harry ni el ni Ron y mucho menos Ginny se acercaron para hablar con la Ravenclaw para hablar del asunto. La pelirroja había intentado hablar con Hermione para pedirle un consejo acerca de como tratar a Luna... pero ahora que Hermione estaba de novia con Krum esa no había sido una buena idea.

Hermione había tenido un cambio muy evidente, el estar saliendo con Krum la había hecho mas relajada, a pesar de que se seguía esforzando en sus estudios como siempre lo había hecho ya no se pasaba horas en la biblioteca o tratando de sonsacarle a Hagrid información acerca de criaturas tenebrosas (de cierta forma Hagrid se había desanimado un poco al notar que esta perdiendo a su única admiradora) y ni hablar a la hora de tratar de hablarle de algo que no fuera aquel Búlgaro con quien salía, eso era lo único en que pensaba la chica.

-No te va a hacer caso-le dijo Ron después de que la pelirroja intentara por décima vez preguntarle a la chica que hacer con Luna-va a estar así por un tiempo ¿Por que no le pides a Harry que hable con Luna? Últimamente se llevan muy bien esos dos

Ginny dio un suspiro rendida y mejor observo como Hermione cedía a hablar con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown acerca de lo bien que besa el extranjero. La pelirroja le sonrió a su hermano.

-Te estas tomando muy bien lo de Hermione ¿No, hermanito?-le dijo Ginny sonriéndole de forma comprensiva

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras que miraba por la ventana de la sala común con una sonrisa en los labios, recordó los buenos tiempos en que podía tener a la chica para el solo.

-Supongo que ya no importa-contesto el pelirrojo-creo que me agrada mas Krum que ese idiota de Loriel McKenzi ¿Viste la cara que puso cuando vio a Hermione con Krum?... además-agrego con un sonrisa traviesa-¿Sabías que tu amiga Karen ha estado coqueteándome?

Ginny sonrió con complicidad ante la confesión de su hermano y se abstuvo de preguntarle la opinión sobre esta. Poco a poco el animo de Ron fue mejorando hasta que por fin volvió a ser el de antes, días después era el alma de todo Griffindor, incluso parecía que con la compañía de Karen y Ariana estaba mas confiado que nunca. Sin embargo parecía que Ron simplemente no podía soportar la presencia de Víctor Krum y cada vez que se lo llegaba a encontrar su sentido del humor caía un poco, lo cual era muy seguido ya que Krum visitaba a Hermione casi todos los días.

Se había vuelto muy normal ver a Víctor Krum caminando por el colegio, a pesar de que este estuviera viviendo en una posada de Hogsmeade era muy común verlo en Hogwarts, los profesores habían anunciado que el muchacho estaba tratando problemas con Dumbledore y por eso debía de estar continuamente en el colegio, lo habían dicho de una forma muy peculiar para que los alumnos pensaran que hablaban de alguna Dumble-sorpresa, y había sido una decisión muy acertada por que así los alumnos no hicieron mas preguntas y aceptaron la presencia de Krum sin ninguna queja.

Tuvieron que aprender a controlar al ED sin la ayuda de Hermione por que esta había comenzado a faltar a las sesiones, eso les había complicado las cosas por que ahora que utilizaban Boggarts para las clases de los avanzados solían haber "accidentes" cuando de vez en cuando la criatura decidía que era mas divertido asustar a los mas jóvenes en vez de a los experimentados. Ron, en un súbito ataque de inspiración, había sugerido dar clases por separado para que los de nivel novato e intermedio no sufrieran esos "accidentes" con los Boggarts. Y había servido mucho esa sugerencia... aunque todavía tenían problemas: Ron y Harry no podían dar las clases solo ellos dos, tampoco podían pedirle ayuda a Ginny ya que esta al tener muchas tareas por sus próximos exámenes TIMO no podía ser una opción.

-_Expecto Patronum_-murmuro Neville ante la imagen de Bellatrix Lesstrange

Durante las clases del ED Harry se había percatado de la curiosa forma en que los miedos de sus compañeros habían cambiado desde la última vez en que se habían enfrentado a un Boggart; Neville ahora parecía temerle mas a Bellatrix Lesstrange que a Severus Snape; frente a Ginny el Boggart se transformaba en el diario de pasta negra en que anotaba sus pesadillas, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían dejado de temerle a los bichos y ahora frente a ellas aparecían criaturas de piel grisácea y putrefacta, hasta Harry se había estremecido un poco al ver aquellas siluetas que aparentaban ser humanas, el oírlas caminar, aquel ruido de zapatos llenos de lodo maloliente, y ver sus cuencas carentes de ojos. Ron se había le había explicado en voz baja lo que eran.

-Inferis-explico el pelirrojo, en ese momento un pequeño gato había salido de la varita de Lavender para atacar al Boggart-los Inferis fueron los que se encargaron de matar a la mayoría de sus tíos antes de que Quien-Tu-Sabes desapareciera después de atacarte

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto el joven mago viendo como el débil _Patronus_ de Lavender empujaba poco a poco al Boggart dentro del armario

-Se pueden saber muchas cosas escuchando a las mujeres-respondió con un ligera sonrisa en la cara y encogiéndose de hombros-aunque a esa mujer nunca la entenderé-dijo señalando a Luna que en ese momento había ido a pararse frente al armario, Neville ahora sacudía la varita para abrirlo y segundos después aparecía frente a la chica una extraña mancha plateada en el suelo-me atrevería a pensar que le teme a la suciedad o a las manchas de no ser por que ella no es precisamente una amante de la limpieza

Harry frunció el seño al ver que, como de costumbre, en ese momento Luna se había quedado quieta viendo la mancha, su rostro no expresaba nada, seguía con la varita en alto pero no parecía que fuera capaz de lanzar algún hechizo; Ron lanzó resoplido al ver como la chica daba dos pasos atrás y finalmente caía desmayada.

-¿Por que la afectara tanto el estar frente a ese charco plateado?-pregunto Harry en tono pensativo dejando de preocuparse por el detalle de que Ron comenzara a escuchar lo que las chicas decían

-Ni idea pero de seguro ha de ser una de sus locuras-respondió Ron tono despreocupado

Harry miro atentamente la mancha plateada que seguía en el suelo a escasos pasos de Luna ¿Que podría ser aquello que atemorizaba tanto a Luna? Ella después de todo era una de las personas mas valientes que hubiera conocido en su vida, tenía muchas mas agallas que todos los empleados del ministerio juntos, sin embargo ese charco plateado seguía apareciendo frente a ella y la seguía afectando enormemente, una parte de su mente pareció percatarse de algo... Luna había comenzado a comportarse de esa forma tan extraña y depresiva desde que habían comenzado a practicar el _Patronus_ frente al Boggart, posiblemente esa mancha era la respuesta ante el extraño comportamiento de Luna. Ginny se acerco a Ravenclaw para alejarla del Boggart a rastras mientras que Neville se apresuraba a meter de nuevo a la criatura al baúl, pero segundos antes de que la criatura se transformara en Bellatrix Lesstrange Harry pudo jurar que por un momento la extraña sustancia plateada había comenzado a moverse formando ondas desde su interior, como si algo estuviera cayendo dentro de ella... incluso por un momento estuvo seguro de que un extraño aroma, que solo había llegado a oler en el aula de Snape, había llegado a su nariz.

Y así Harry, agradecido, dio la clase por terminada después de que una muchacha de Hufflepuf de séptimo grado corriera despavorida fuera de la sala de los menester después de que su Boggart se trasformara en una Banshee besucona y de que Neville, en lugar de lanzar su débil voluta de humo al Boggart, le lanzó un chorro de liquido verde, pegajoso y maloliente que hizo que todos recordaran a la Mimbulus Mimbletonia del muchacho. Luna, Ginny y Harry se habían quedado en la sala de los menesteres limpiado el desorden que había hecho Neville y cuando por fin todos los demás alumnos se habían marchado Hermione entró a la sala con mejillas rojas por el frío.

-¡Hola!-saludo sonriente la chica mientras que se frotaba las manos para entrar en calor-¿Paso algo aquí?

Los tres muchachos la vieron un tanto exasperados desde el suelo que tallaban con trapos sucios tratando de limpiar el pegajoso liquido sin embargo después de tanto tiempo de que Hermione hubiera faltado al ED la impresión de verla les bajo un poco el enojo, al menos a Ginny y Harry por que Luna siguió limpiando sin prestarle atención a la Griffindor

-¡Hermione!-exclamaron los dos Griffindor al ver a su amiga y corrieron a abrazarla

-¡Vaya!... no creí que recibiría tan calurosa bienvenida-dijo sonriendo la chica y permitió que sus dos amigos le abrazaran emocionados de verla-Tenía que hablar con ustedes ¿Y Ron?

-Se fue temprano-respondió Ginny-le prometió a Eris que le ayudaría con su tarea de transformaciones ¿Por que?

-Tenía que decirles algo muy importante-dijo Hermione con una mirada nerviosa-me hubiera gustado que estuvieran los tres aquí... ya después le diré a Ron

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el joven mago con un tono de ligera desconfianza, esperaba que no le empezara a contar las cosas que hacía con Krum y su noviazgo, no se sentía preparado para ser su confidente o algo así

-Bueno... verán... ¿Saben por que Víctor vino aquí? ¿A Hogwarts?-tanto Harry como Ginny negaron con un movimiento de la cabeza-pues el profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta que cerca de Durmstrang ha habido un extraño movimiento de Death Eathers, el profesor Dumbledore le pido un poco de información a Víctor acerca de su colegio... Dumbledore teme que se este haciendo una colonia de Death Eathers en ese lugar

-¿Que son esas cosas?-pregunto Ginny interesada

-Bueno... por lo que me dijo Víctor parece ser que cuando las tropas de Voldemort conquistan un lugar varios Death Eathers comienza a habitar el lugar e imponen las reglas impuestas por Voldemort, y ese es el problema, la Orden del Fénix nunca se entero que el poblado cerca de Durmstrang había sido atacado por los seguidores de Voldemort

-¿Por que sabe todo eso Krum?-pregunto Harry analizando la información que le había dado Hermione

Hermione miro a Harry con una sonrisa vacilante y después de unos segundos de pensar en lo que iba a decir tomo un poco de aire para armarse de valor y volvió a hablar.

-Es que lo que sucede es que... Víctor pidió una plaza para entrar a la Orden del Fénix-explico la Griffindor-por eso va a estar algo ocupado varios días y los pocos momentos que este libre...pues

-Déjame adivinar-interrumpió el muchacho-quieres pasar ese tiempo con Víctor Krum-Hermione asintió con una mirada nerviosa, Harry y Ginny se vieron entre si por unos segundos y después le sonrieron de forma tranquilizadora a su amiga-no te preocupes, comprendemos

-Quieren matarme ¿Cierto?-pregunto la chica con una sonrisa culpable-lo siento... les juro que no era mi intención pero...

-Despreocúpate-le dijo Ginny sonriéndole-ve y divierte con Víctor... pero si quieres compensarnos nos podrías decir todo lo que el te diga sobre las reuniones de la orden ¿No es así Luna?

Pero en ese momento Los tres Griffindor notaron que Luna había desaparecido de la sala de los menesteres. Harry les comento a las dos muchachas sus sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Luna y la extraña forma que tomaba el Boggart frente a ella, después de un rato mas de estar hablando de la Ravenclaw los tres salieron de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigieron la torre de Griffindor. Harry tardo mucho en convencer a Hermione de que podía faltar al ED cuanto tiempo quisiera, le había asegurado que haría todo lo posible para que todos los integrantes salieran de la sala de los menesteres sanos y salvos y con todas sus extremidades intactas y completas.

* * *

Era hora de descansar, estaba muy cansada. Luna Lovegood, o "lunática Lovegood" para todo aquel que supiera de sus costumbres; todo aquel que le conociera sabía de sus extrañas costumbres... no había ser mas raro que _lunática Lovegood_ y _Lunática Lovegood_ se sentía orgullosa de ser así. Sin embargo ahora estaba cansada de todo... normalmente aquellas burlas e insultos no lograban amedrentarla, era mas bien todo lo contrario... aquellos insultos la impulsaban a mas, le alegraban el día, le recordaban que era única. Pero ahora estaba cansada de todo ello, sin poder evitarlo su mente divago al tiempo en que era una pequeña niña, antes de ser tan peculiar, y las razones del por que su vida se había transformado en la de _Lunática Lovegood_.

Había salido de la sala de los menesteres en cuanto Hermione Granger había llegado, era una buena oportunidad de escapar de los tres Griffindor y poder estar en la tan ansiada y querida soledad, su única eterna compañera; eran buenas personas esos Griffindor, claro, y ni hablar de lo buenos que eran al tratar de animarla... pero ella no quería ser animada, ellos no entendían, no entenderían las razones del por que estaba así. Después de haber salido de la sala de los menesteres estuvo vagando por todo el castillo, era fácil para ella esquivar a los muchos fantasmas que rondaban el colegio, estaba segura que ella misma conocía muchos pasadizos secretos que ni el mismo mapa del merodeador de Harry conocía. Había tenido la intención de ir con el profesor Alucard pero ya lo había ido a ver muchas veces toda la semana, no quería ser una molestia para el profesor.

-Estoy cansada-murmuro Luna sentándose en las escaleras que llevaban al aula de Alucard sin atreverse a ir con el

Como siempre sola, sus únicos compañeros eran el ligero viento que la hizo estremecerse y aquel sonido de la soledad que la acompañaba siempre. Acompañada de sus pensamientos paso sus manos por todo su rostro recordando en su mente la imagen de una niña, tomado de la mano, la pequeña tenía una mueca de disgusto y veía con resignación a la adulta, que tenía una cabellera rubia igual a la suya, que llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero verde con forma de hongo.

-¿Luna? ¿Que haces aquí?-la Ravenclaw volteo a ver a la persona que le había llamado, Eris Nisher le veía desde lo alto de la escalera

Luna se apresuro a ponerse de pie y tratar de ocultar su estado de ánimo pero no había tenido mucho éxito ya que la pequeña niña parecía haber estado viéndola por mucho tiempo, Eris bajo uno a uno los escalones hasta estar frente a Luna.

-¿Que haces aquí, pequeña?-pregunto Luna-es muy noche para ti

-Estaba haciendo mi tarea de Transformaciones-respondió Eris acercándose a la Ravenclaw-pero Ron me estaba ayudando... Ron hace que Transformaciones sea tan aburrida como la clase del profesor Binns... ¿Me vas a decir que tiene?-sin embargo Luna no contesto solo miro por encima del hombro de Eris-tu no eres así, siempre has sido muy divertida

-Solo... solo necesito pensar-murmuro Luna

-Entonces dime que tienes... es mas fácil pensar cuando tienes a alguien con quien hacerlo-Luna observo a la pequeña Griffindor que estaba frente de ella, esta le veía con una sonrisa en los labios y con los ojos la alentaba a hablar-mi papa siempre dice que es mejor hablar con alguien que estar sola

La Ravenclaw sonrió y finalmente se sentó de nuevo en el escalón, la chica palpo el suelo indicando a Eris que se sentara junto a ella, tras varios segundos de estar en silencio la muchacha abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de esta, tras otros dos intentos finalmente escucho como el sonido de su voz sonaba en la oscuridad del castillo.

-Desde que hemos estado practicando con el Boggart me he sentido algo mal-dijo con una sonrisa amarga-veras, ese Boggart me muestra algo que no me gusta recordar

-Pero ¿Que es?-pregunto Eris sin poder imaginarse que podría haber hecho su amiga

-Hace mucho-dijo la Ravenclaw en un ligero susurro viendo hacia el vació con la mirada perdida yo hice una cosa muy pero muy mala... yo

Pero en ese momento escucharon una voz detrás de ellas, Luna se levanto velozmente y saco su varita, sin duda esa voz significaba problemas, uno grande problema.

-Esto si que es una agradable sorpresa-Luna observo a Zabini que estaba al pie de las escaleras, en donde había estado Eris unos momentos antes; el muchacho no sonreía sino que les miraba con una expresión analítica que, de cierta forma, la hizo sentirse mas incomoda que si estuviera sonriendo con aquella sonrisa malvada que siempre tenía-por fin escucho algo sobre ti y lo que eres... no te detengas, Lovegood, me interesa saber lo que tienes que decir

Luna y Eris se miraron entre si, basto una mirada de precaución de la Ravenclaw para que Eris entendiera que por el momento debían de tener cuidado con lo que hacían, ayudo a Eris a levantarse y se paro frente de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo y así dio un par de pasos atrás para tratar de alejarse de Zabini, este no hizo nada por impedirlo pero no se quedo callado.

-Me pregunto que sería esa cosa tan mala que te hace sentir mas miserable de lo ya eres-dijo Zabini en un tono pensativo, sin dejar de ver a las dos muchachas poso su mirada en los ojos grises de la Ravenclaw-te paseas por todo el colegio, te alejas de esos tipo que dicen ser tus amigos... y sin embargo sigues sintiendo ese sentimiento en tu pecho... ese miedo a la soledad que no te deja en paz... ¿Que puede ser aquello que te hace acercarte a aquello que mas detestas?

Aunque Luna sabía que la única intención de aquellas palabras era sacarla de sus casillas no pudo evitar sentir que su sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de sus venas, aquellas frases dichas con tanta frialdad habían movido algo en interior de la Ravenclaw y ahora miraba al Slitheryn enseñando los dientes y fulminándole con la mirada.

-Parece que acerté-dijo el Slitheryn esbozando una débil pero complacida sonrisa-¿Pero, entonces, que será?... No creo que tenga nada que ver con el colegio... y no tienes ningún amigo a quien afectar... entonces… creo que podría apostar un brazo al asegurar que tiene que ver con tu familia

-¡Cállate!-grito Luna lanzándole a Zabini un chorro de luz morado de su varita

Sin embargo Zabini parecía estar seguro de que la Ravenclaw actuaría de esa forma ya que desvió con facilidad el maleficio de Luna.

-¿Quieres saber como adivine a que se refería tu "pequeño secreto"?-dijo ahora sonriendo con maldad-fácil... por que solo tu asquerosa familia podría aguantarte... aquí tu no tienes a nadie, ni amigos ni nadie a quien le agrades

-¡Te dije que te callaras!-exclamo Luna y otro maleficio salio de su varita

Zabini detuvo el maleficio de Luna y con una latigazo del brazo le regreso el hechizo, Luna invoco un _Protego_ que detuvo el maleficio sin embargo otro haz de luz pego contra el _Protego_ haciendo que este desapareciera; Zabini estaba aprovechando el que Luna estuviera desconcentrada para poder atacar con mayor facilidad. Un _Electrus_ bien lanzado hizo que otro _Protego_ que la chica había conjurado sucumbiera. Zabini estaba en control del duelo, Luna no podía luchar bien a causa del enojo además de tener que repeler los maleficios de Zabini ya que no podía esquivarlos al temer que la pequeña Griffindor, que estaba detrás de ella, fuera alcanzada de uno de los ataques.

-Te dejas llevar por tu emociones-murmuro Blaise Zabini con voz analítica después de haberle lanzado un maleficio paralizante que dio de lleno en el pecho de Luna dejándola completamente a su merced-creí que serías alguien diferente, Luna Lovegood, pero veo que eres exactamente igual a los demás… una mas del montón

El Slitheryn lanzó un _Electrus_ a la Ravenclaw... pero en ese momento la pequeña mano de Eris se asomo por detrás de la muchacha y con un rápido latigazo invoco un _Reflecto_ que no solo detuvo el maleficio de Zabini sino que se lo regreso, el muchacho no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro, totalmente afectado trastabilló y finalmente cayo de espaldas, veía con incredulidad a Eris que le fulminaba con la mirada. La pequeña subió las escaleras con lentitud y viendo con desprecio al Slitheryn, Zabini trato de alejarse de la niña arrastrándose lentamente, tenia el miedo grabado en el rostro.

-Basta, Eris-se escucho la voz de Luna, había recuperado ya el movimiento; un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero se veía ya totalmente calmada-no vale la pena

-Pero el te dijo...

-Se lo que dijo-interrumpió la muchacha con agresividad y otra lagrima salio de sus ojos-vámonos, ya es muy noche para seguir afuera

Regresaron a la sala común de Griffindor en silencio, Luna había sido herida, mas de lo que el _Electrus_ podría haberle hecho Y Eris lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que era ser lastimada de esa forma.

-Somos tus amigos-dijo Eris deteniéndose y mirando a Luna con decisión, esta le miraba con expresión insondable-todos te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti

-Vamos, se hace de tarde-dijo Luna sin hacer caso a la pequeña, Eris se acerco a ella y le abrazo, lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos

-Todos te queremos y nos preocupas mucho... no es verdad lo que dijo ese tipo-Luna después de dudar un poco le abrazo también un poco temerosa-Volpus, Eliel y yo te queremos... estoy segura que todos los demás también

-Gracias... yo también te quiero

* * *

En el dormitorio de las chicas de Griffindor las mañanas solían ser totalmente tranquilas, las muchachas ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en arreglarse, las mayores se probaban túnica tras túnica hasta decidirse la adecuada para ese día, mientras que las menores les veían tratando de aprender aquel ritual que ellas mismas harían un par de años adelante, normalmente eso las entretenía toda la mañana. Hermione Granger solía burlarse de aquellas muchachitas que desperdiciaban su tiempo en vano ¿Por qué desperdiciar su tan preciado tiempo probándose túnicas y maquillándose cuando podías estar en la biblioteca aprendiendo? Sin embargo ahora ella había engrosado las filas de todas esas muchachitas que se miraban nerviosas en el espejo para verificar que su cabello estuviera en orden, se notaba a leguas su afán de verse bien para el Búlgaro Krum... sin embargo aquella mañana algo la había sacado de su nueva costumbre: mientras que había estado buscando en su baúl la túnica que utilizaría ese día una estruendosa música había llegado hasta su habitación. Las muchachas ahora se cubrían los oídos tratando de no romperse los tímpanos por la ruidosa música, lo cual era muy difícil ya que aquella música resonaba no solo en su dormitorio sino en todos los demás dejando casi sordas a sus habitantes.

-¿De donde demonios viene esa MÚSICA?-pregunto Parvati Patil gritando para hacerse oír sobre el ruido

-NI IDEA-grito Lavender Brown-¿Y ESO ES MÚSICA? NUNCA HABÍA ESCUCHADO ALGO MÁS HORRIBLE

Hermione, tapándose los oídos, salió del dormitorio buscando el dormitorio que estaba causando tanto alboroto, en el camino noto que varias muchachas de los dormitorios contiguos salían con cara molesta y, con las manos en los oídos, gritando para hacerse oír. Finalmente llego al dormitorio del que salía aquel espantoso sonido. Era el dormitorio de Eris.

Al abrir la puerta cuatro niñitas pequeñas salieron corriendo con los oídos tapados y aun en piyama, con gran esfuerzo para concentrarse entro al dormitorio y después de haber cerrado la puerta lanzó un encantamiento que ocasiono que ningún sonido saliera del cuarto.

-¡ERIS NISHER!- grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas

De entre las cortinas cerradas de la cama mas lejana se asomo el rostro de la pequeña niña, esta tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que no vacilo al ver el enojo de la prefecta; Hermione le grito algo incompresible a la pequeña niña y después de unos segundos Hermione escucho como Eris lograba gritar algo que sonaba como ... _rita lo apago_ y unos segundos después de haber metido la cabeza al interior de la cama el sonido por fin cesó.

-¡ERIS!-exclamo Hermione cuando el sonido termino

-¿QUE DICES?-grito la pequeña saliendo de la cama-LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO ESCUCHARTE... CREO QUE QUEDE SORDA

Después de que Hermione le ayudara a aliviarse de aquella temporal sordera la pequeña niña mostró a la prefecta el origen del horrible sonido, una radio estaba en la cama de la niña, una radio que había estado hechizando para que la música sonara con mayor potencia de la que tenía.

-¡Eris!-exclamo Hermione tomando la radio y viendo con mirada severa a la niña-¿Como pudiste hacer semejante tontería? Deberías de saber que las radios mágicas están prohibidas en Hogwarts ¿Que no lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se-murmuro Eris con culpabilidad bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar a la prefecta

-¿Y por que osaste meter esta cosa de contrabando al colegio?-volvió a preguntar molesta Hermione-¿Que no te detuviste a razonar los problemas que tendrías?

-Si lo hice-dijo la niña con un puchero en la cara-las reglas dicen que están prohibidas las radios mágicas dentro del colegio

-¿Y por que metiste esta cosa?

-No fui yo... es de Volpus, se la pedí prestada-respondió la niña con una sonrisa culpable-pero no tiene nada de malo... el reglamento dice que no se admiten las radios mágicas, no dicen nada acerca de las radios muggles

Hermione miro a Eris de forma intrigada, estuvo a punto de recordarle a la pequeña que los objetos muggles no servían dentro del colegio sin embargo algo en la sonrisa de la niña le inspiro algo de desconfianza, miro la base de la radio y noto que en ese lugar había una abertura que al abrirla pudo descubrir que dentro de esta había un par de baterías. Era una radio muggle.

-Pero... pero... ¿Como es que funciono?-pregunto la chica viendo impresionada a la niña-se supone que esto... no debería funcionar aquí

-Si, lo se... hay demasiada magia en el colegio y por eso todo artefacto muggle no funciona dentro del colegio, lo se-dijo Eris con un tono de voz que daba la impresión que hubiera escuchado eso muchas veces, la niña sonría ampliamente-Volpus trajo esa radio de su casa por que quería escuchar esos deportes que practican los Muggles y como no funciono se la pedí prestada para ver que podía hacer con ella-Hermione miro impresionada a la pequeña Griffindor y después a la radió, aspirando un poco de aire para tomar valor puso un dedo en el botón de encendido-¡Ha! Si fuera tu le bajaría primero el volumen... no creo que te guste quedarte sorda-advirtió sonriente la niña, Hermione bajo el volumen de la radio y finalmente apretó el botón, enseguida se escucho el sonido de varias guitarras, era una estación Muggle-creo que Volpus me dijo que esa música se llamaba "metal" o diabólica... no recuerdo muy bien su nombre

-Satánica... música satánica, así se llama-murmuro Hermione sorprendida sin dejar de ver la radio, levanto la mirada y se acerco a Eris-¿Como es que pudiste hacerla funcionar aquí?

La niña le vio atentamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si era correcto el revelar un oscuro e incomodo secreto. La niña apago la radio y saco las baterías del compartimiento, sacudió un poco la radio y de donde estaban las pilas salio lo que a simple vista parecía ser una simple goma de mascar, la niña se la mostró a Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Repelente de magia-aclaró Eris, de pronto sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar por la emoción de presumir su logro-me costo mucho esfuerzo hacerla pero después de varios intentos lo logre... luego vino lo difícil ¿Como podía hechizar la radio para que elevara mas su volumen si se suponía que repelía la magia? Mientras dormía se me ocurrió que tal vez...

Sin embargo Hermione no escucho mas, miro el repelente de magia que Eris tenía en la mano, nunca había escuchado algo sobre un objeto semejante, sin embargo estaba frente a ella la prueba de que existía... y tan solo una niña lo había logrado hacer. Eso no era bueno.

-Hem... Eris ¿Crees que... podrías prestarme tu radio?-pidió Hermione agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y tratando de comportarse normal-me gustaría poder examinarla un momento

En cuanto Eris le dio las baterías, el repelente y la radio Hermione salio rápidamente del dormitorio de la pequeña y se encamino a los dormitorios de los chicos sin importarle que aún fuera algo temprano para que ellos estuvieran despiertos ni tampoco que aun estuviera en camisón y que hubiera olvidado ponerse la bata encima. Entro al dormitorio de Harry y Ron sin molestarse siquiera en tocar a la puerta, las camas de Seamus y Neville estaban hechas y vacías, Dean Thomas estaba terminándose de arreglar mientras que Harry y Ron seguían acostados y durmiendo placidamente.

-¡Ho! ¡Hermione! Buenos días... espero que hayas tenido buena noche-dijo Dean hablando pomposamente, de cierta forma a Hermione le recordó la forma en que se comportaba Percy Weasley cuando aún vivía en la madriguera

-¡Despierten!-grito la muchacha sin prestarle atención al saludo de Dean, abrió las cortinas de las dos camas-¡Arriba! No es momento de estar holgazaneando

Los quejidos de ambos muchachos no se hicieron esperar, aunque los muchachos solamente se acomodaron en la cama para seguir durmiendo, Hermione tuvo que arrasarles las cobijas de la cama para despertar a los muchachos.

-¡Bien hecho, Hermione!-felicito Dean con voz pomposa-nosotros los prefectos no podemos permitir que los demás den malos ejemplos a los mas jóvenes... aunque tal vez deberías cubrirte un poco, no crea que sea bueno que andes en esos paños

-Esta bien, Hermione ya desperté-dijo Harry con voz molesta y sentándose en la cama con resignación-¿Que sucede?

Hermione le aventó la radio encendida al regazo para que el mismo lo notara.

-¿Una radio?-pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione sin comprender

-¿Notas algo raro?-pregunto la chica con un ligero tono de reproche, Harry miro con aire confundido aquel objeto

-Hermione, es en serio-dijo Dean viendo las curvas de la chica-no me quejo de tu vestimenta, luces encantadora, pero no creo que sea bueno que estos te estén viendo así estos…

De pronto un resplandor de luz roja ilumino el dormitorio y segundos después Hermione y Harry vieron que Dean estaba en el suelo inconciente, Ron por fin se había levantado y tenía la varita en la mano.

-¿Que?-pregunto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros al notar las miradas de sus amigos-me estaba recordando a Percy... fue sin querer ¿Que pasa, Hermione?

-Harry ¿Ya notaste que tiene de raro esa radio?-pregunto Hermione

-Mmm, creo que el botón de encendido esta un poco atorado... hem… no es eso ¿Verdad?-pregunto notando la expresión de enojo de la chica

-Es una radio Muggle-respondió la muchacha, las miradas de ambos muchachos era un poco escéptica

-Eso es imposible, Hermione, tu nos has dicho miles de veces que las cosas muggle no funcionan aquí-dijo Ron con tono de burla-creo que los desvelos por fin te afectaron... podrías decirle a McGonagall que te de unos días libres no creo que se nie...

-Revísala, Harry, comprueba que es una radio muggle-después de que el muchacho cumpliera las ordenes de la muchacha miro a Hermione con la incredulidad grabada en la cara-Eris logro hacer que funcionara dentro del colegio

-¿Entonces es verdad?-pregunto Ron confundido sentándose a un lado de Harry para comprobar que no fuera una broma

Hermione les explico todo lo que sabía acerca de la radio, lo cual no fue mucho por que hasta hacía unos minutos ignoraba completamente la existencia de los repelentes de magia, sin duda tenía que visitar la biblioteca inmediatamente para investigar sobre el tema.

-Pero Eris es tan solo una niña-murmuro Harry viendo con incredulidad la radio-¿Como pudo ella hacer algo semejante?

-Creo, Harry, que eso te toca a ti investigarlo... y mas vale que sea rápido-dijo Hermione con gravedad-esto ya no es normal, ni siquiera para ella

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todos los presentes, aunque Ron había aprovechado ese momento para comenzar a cambiarse sin importarle que la chica estuviera presente.

-¿Crees que esto sea algo grave, Hermione?-pregunto Harry un poco temeroso

-Podría ser... tal vez deberías decirle esto a Dumbledore-sugirió Hermione tratando de hablar con tranquilidad pero la extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal no se lo permitió-en realidad creo que preferiría que la llevaras con Dumbledore de inmediato

Hermione y Harry se miraron seriamente, Ron había terminado de cambiarse y ahora se peinaba viéndose en el espejo que estaba colgado a un lado de su cama, la expresión de Hermione había convencido a Harry de que aquella radio y la constante demostración de grandes poderes de Eris Nisher no estaban bien, el muchacho asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo el pelirrojo sonriente-entonces ya que arreglamos este problema podríamos irnos a almorzar... yo me voy adelantando ¿Vienes, Hermione?

-¿No vas a despertar a Dean?-pregunto la muchacha señalando al nuevo prefecto que aun seguía tendido en el piso sin que nadie le prestara atención

-Es un prefecto ¿No?-dijo Ron encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros-debería aprender a defenderse mejor

Ninguno puso alguna objeción y así Ron y Hermione bajaron mientras que Harry comenzaba a cambiarse sin dejar de pensar en su pequeña hermanita.

* * *

El joven mago se había pasado todo el día buscando a la pequeña niña pero no había sido fácil encontrarla, en realidad cada vez que lograba acercársele la pequeña corría poniendo de excusa que tenía demasiados deberes para quedarse a platicar; ahora regresaba de una clase con Alucard especialmente difícil y agotadora, a pesar de que lo que menos quería era estar buscando a alguien tenía perfectamente entendido que el que Eris fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas no era buena, en realidad era un asunto que debía de ser inmediatamente solucionado.

El cansancio había amenazado con dejarlo tirado en medio del pasillo acompañado solamente por la oscuridad de la noche, y así hubiera sido de no ser por que se había topado con Ginny quien había aceptado gustosa en acompañarlo a buscar a Eris y asegurarse en que no cayera abatido por el cansancio.

-¿No la has buscado en mapa del merodeador?-pregunto Ginny mas para asegurarse que Harry no se hubiera quedado dormido mientras que caminaba que por curiosidad-a estas horas ya debería de estar en su dormitorio

-Ya revise pero no aparece en el mapa-contesto Harry con voz cansada-tal vez este en la sala de los menesteres, es el único lugar que conozco que no aparece en el mapa del merodeador

Harry le contó a la pelirroja el por que era tan importante encontrar a la pequeña Eris, sin dudar Ginny también compartió la opinión de Hermione, eso ya era algo preocupante. Los cuatro Griffindor estaban al tanto de la inusual capacidad de Eris para poder hacer hechizos que superaban las expectativas de cualquiera, pero el hacer magia de nivel tan elevado ya era algo bastante malo.

-¿No deberían estar ya en sus habitaciones?-se escucho una voz muy cerca de ellos, los dos Griffindor voltearon a todos lados buscando aquella voz temiendo que fuera alguno de los muchos fantasma que vigilaban los pasillos, no muy lejos de ellos apareció de pronto un hombre con un raída túnica y apariencia débil, era Remus Lupin-será mejor que regresen a su sala común, no querrán encontrarse a uno de esos fantasmas... no son agradables de noche

Harry y Ginny no contestaron, solo se mantuvieron viendo al Licántropo con una expresión de desconfianza, Lupin lo noto y solo les sonrió de forma culpable.

-Se lo que pasa y no los culpo-dijo Lupin y se metió la varita en el cinto y alzo las manos para mostrar que estaba desarmado, como lo había hecho la vez en que habían conocido a Sirius en la casa de los gritos-miren, estoy desarmado... ¿Creen que podríamos hablar tranquilamente? Se que no les deje una buena impresión la ultima ves que nos vimos, déjenme explicárselo

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre si con aire indeciso, después de dudar un poco la pelirroja hablo primero.

-Ya sabemos por que atacaste al profesor Alucard-dijo la Griffindor

El Licántropo observo primero a la pelirroja y después al joven mago, este asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia-dijo con cansancio el muchacho ante la interrogativa expresión del Licántropo-han pasado muchas cosas... tal vez podríamos hablar un rato

Harry y Ginny explicaron como es que se habían enterado de la verdadera naturaleza de Alucard, como es que lo habían relacionado con Pralad (por la información del anuario) y de como es que habían presenciado la mayor parte de la vida del profesor al entrar en su pensadero, la expresión de Lupin al escuchar eso bastó para que Harry supusiera que el haber hecho eso había sido mucho mas peligroso de lo que había creído. En cambio Lupin les explico todo lo que había estado haciendo desde la última vez que los vio.

A finales del curso pasado, después de que hubiera muerto Sirius, Voldemort había conseguido crear un desconcierto enorme en el ministerio de magia y en Dumbledore; Voldemort había aprovechado ese desconcierto para poder entrar en _"El paseo de los Hechiceros"_ y buscar información acerca de las prisiones de máxima seguridad, las prisiones de _Noisirp_, unas prisiones con cupo para no mas de cinco prisioneros pero cuyas protecciones superaban a las de la prisión de Azkaban o incluso a las de Hogwarts. Voldemort había asaltado una de ellas en el verano, había liberado a Fenrir Greyback, el Licántropo mas peligroso de todo el mundo mágico; el, Remus, había sido encomendado a buscar a Greyback y después de encontrarlo mandárselo a la Orden del Fénix.

Después de varios meses Dumbledore había decidido que le relevaran de esa tarea y lo había encomendado a una misión tanto o incluso más peligrosa que la anterior, cuidar al colegio. Hacía poco tiempo Voldemort había podido encontrar otra de esas prisiones, estaba en el ártico y de ella logro sacar a un Death Eather sumamente peligroso, Dumbledore temía que este Death Eather pudiera querer entrar a Hogwarts.

-¿Por que podría querer eso?-pregunto Ginny mirando de reojo a Harry-no será para atrapar a... no es así ¿Verdad?

-Ella no tiene ningún interés en Harry-aseguró Lupin viendo al joven mago-ignoro por que podría querer acercarse aquí pero Dumbledore considera que será mejor tomar medidas en contra ella, yo soy solo una, tiene otra persona aquí, en el colegio, que se encargara de ella si se llega a aparecer cerca

-Entonces... a esa Death Eather la saco de una prisión en el ártico-murmuro pensativo el joven mago-pero... ¿Por que Voldemort tuvo que ir a _El paseo de los Hechiceros_ para poder encontrar la ubicación de esas prisiones?

-En ese lugar se guardan muchos de los secretos mas grandes del mundo mágico, Harry-dijo el Licántropo-cuando vayan a ese lugar lo entenderán

-Estuvimos ahí unos días en el verano y no vimos nada diferente-comento la pelirroja

-Pero no salieron de la casa de tu hermano ¿Verdad? En las calles de ese lugar hay muchas cosas extrañas, es uno de los lugares mas mágicos de todo el país, tal vez puedan ir allá pronto, entonces entenderán por que a Voldemort le interesa apoderarse de ese lugar-vio las caras de confusión de los muchachos y entendió sus dudas- no lo ha podido hacer, a pesar de que ha ido allá muchas veces, por que ese lugar esta bajo la protección de Dumbledore, los descendientes de Hechiceros que viven en aquel lugar saben que Dumbledore esta con ellos y a menos que Voldemort le mate o les demuestre a los habitantes de ese lugar que él es mejor opción como dueño de ese pueblo nunca le servirán, a pesar de que ya ha matado algunas de esas familias no le conviene derramar mas sangre ahí... es por eso que ya no se ha atrevido a ir

Lupin y los dos Griffindor se despidieron entonces y finalmente emprendieron el camino de regreso a la torre de Griffindor, sin embargo Harry volteo a preguntarle a Lupin justo en el momento en que se tapaba con una vieja capa invisible.

-No habrás visto a una niña de primero de Griffindor rondar por estos lugares ¿Verdad?-pregunto al invisible Lupin, este tomo su tiempo para responder

-He visto a su amiga, la rubia de Ravenclaw con rábanos en las orejas, toda esta semana a estado vagando por los pasillos con una niña de Griffindor-respondió el Licántropo

-¿Y has visto otras cosas que te parezcan inusuales?-pregunto la pelirroja y al igual que la ultima vez Lupin tardo en responder, estaba decidiendo que cosas serían convenientes revelarles

-Si, desde hace un tiempo un muchacho de Slitheryn ha estado revisando el colegio... como si esperara encontrar algo o a alguien, a decir verdad me parecía que estaba buscando algo en especial, algo muy importante, algunas veces lo acompañaba otro muchacho, uno era alto, de cabello largo y ondulado... y una sonrisa extraña; el otro era muy serio y con cabello castaño, siempre andan peleando

Harry y Ginny se miraron intrigados, esos dos debían de ser Zabini y Zelin.

* * *

-¿La encontraron?-pregunto Ginny mientras que veía entrar a la sala común a su hermano y a Hermione

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron en uno de los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea, Estaba los tres solo en la desierta sala común, las ventanas dejaban entrar unos cuantos rayos del sol que brillaba intensamente afuera del castillo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio total, sin embargo Ginny no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, se sentía extraña, una sensación de intranquilidad crecía en su pecho y de pronto una pregunta apareció en su mente ¿Que hacía en ese lugar? ¿A quien estaban esperando? Trato de forzar su mente a que le respondiera pero no obtuvo respuesta... era como si de pronto hubiera olvidado todo lo que hubiera pasado antes de ese momento, no recordaba nada.

-Hermione-llamo a la Griffindor sin embargo esta no contesto, es mas, al levantar la vista se percato que ya no estaban ni su hermano ni Hermione, estaba totalmente sola en la sala común-¿Que demo...

Entonces supo que nada estaba bien, se metió rápidamente la mano a la pechera de la túnica y de allí saco el colgante con la piedra roja que le había dado el profesor Alucard, este emitió un brillo pero no hizo nada mas. El hueco detrás del retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, no paso nadie, la pelirroja noto que afuera estaba totalmente oscuro, no se podía vislumbrar nada, la luz que entraba por las ventanas había desaparecido y ahora estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-Profesor Alucard-dijo en un susurro la chica pero no ocurrió nada

Un suave murmullo llego a sus oídos, era un sonido extraña, como el de algo muy suave que estuviera arrastrándose junto a ella, el recuerdo de cuando había tenido que cruzar su prueba para llegar con Antares regreso a su mente ¿Que era lo que estaba con ella en ese momento? Una serpiente, debía ser una serpiente; busco su varita con desesperación sin embargo era en vano, no la tenía. Ginny observo la puerta que aun seguía abierta... como si alguien estuviera decidido a entrar, y entonces, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, la chica estuvo segura de haber visto un para de puntos rojos mirarla desde la oscuridad... eran ojos, unos ojos rojos.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-se escucho la voz de un niño en la oscuridad de el exterior-no me asustes... tengo miedo

De entre la oscuridad del hueco apareció un pequeño niño de no mas de once años, iba vestido con pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, su piel blanca contrastaba a la perfección con su corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros, miro con ojos llorosos a la pelirroja.

-No me vas a hacer daño ¿Vedad?-sollozo el niño

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien eres?-pregunto Ginny viendo al niño con desconfianza, la extraña sensación en su pecho había aumentado

El niño bajo la vista y miro sus zapatos con atención, como si estuviera siendo regañado.

-Siempre fuiste muy crédula, Ginny Weasley-murmuro el niño-siempre confiaste en mi sin hacer preguntas... serviste a mis propósitos perfectamente... ahora has crecido, te has vuelto una mujer... y pronto serás mía

El niño levanto la cara y miro fijamente a Ginny, sus ojos se encontraron... a pesar de que era solamente un niño Ginny pudo identificarlo perfectamente, esos ojos, nunca podría olvidar esos ojos negros y fríos... como los de un muerto. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del niño... era Tom, Tom se estaba burlando de ella.

* * *

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, estaba ahora en su habitación, aunque sudaba abundantemente estaba segura que al menos esta vez no había gritado. Un poco confundida se paso una mano por el cabello con confusión y rememorando el día anterior por completo para asegurarse que esta vez no fuera un sueño, examino el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Al examinar las camas de sus amigas se encontró con una nota pegado en el tocador de la habitación, era la letra de su amiga Karen.

_Estamos en el comedor con Ron, esperamos que hayas descansado bien, no quisimos molestarte. Nos vemos en Hogsmeade._

_Karen, Ariana y Maura._

Ginny suspiro algo aliviada, ahora recordaba que ese día, domingo, abría una excursión a Hogsmeade, sus amigas, especialmente Ariana y Karen, estarían deseosas de encontrarse con Ron para poder pasar todo la tarde con el. Se sentó en su cama sintiendo todavía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, estaba aun asustada por el sueño que había tenido... lo malo es que estaba segura que ese sueño no había sido un sueño normal, saco el colgante de dentro de su camisón y examino el rojo de la piedra, no había funcionado mucho la piedra que le había dado el profesor Alucard y era obvio que tendría que hablar con el para arreglar inmediatamente ese desperfecto.

-Buenos días-saludo Harry cuando la pelirroja bajo ya arreglada a la sala común, estaba sentado en el sofá mas cercano a la chimenea con un tarro de jugo de calabaza en una mano y el _The Prophet_ en la otra-por tu cara diría que no dormiste bien... toma creo que necesitas esto mas que yo

Ginny tomo el tarro que le ofrecía Harry bebió de el mientras que veía atentamente la noticia en primera plana del periódico _Manifestación en el paseo de los Hechiceros: Solo queremos paz. _

-¿Algo interesante en el _The Prophet_?-pregunto Ginny y Harry dio un suspiro volviendo su atención al periódico

-Otro articulo de Justin Boyle-contesto el muchacho y le paso el periódico a la muchacha-esta vez hablo de mis padres... tengo la extraña sensación de que este tipo los llego a conocer

Justo en ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron con apariencia de aburrición, los dos muchachos se sentaron junto a Harry sin decir nada.

-¿Encontraron a Eris?-pregunto Harry ansioso

-Si y no-dijo Ron con voz aburrida-no te ofendas pero en estos momentos me estoy perdiendo de una visita a Hogsmeade por estar buscando a Eris

-Esta en la sala de los menesteres-respondió Hermione-esta con Luna y no ha salido en ningún momento

-Tratamos de entrar pero no pudimos hacerlo así que no esta dentro del cuartel del ED ni de aquel lugar en donde se esconden las cosas, ya sabes, aquel lugar al que fuimos después de que descubrimos que Pralad era un Hechicero

Harry dio un suspiro rendido y miro a Ginny, noto que se estaba comportando rara, mucho mas de lo usual, sabía que algo le pasaba... pero por el momento tenía que preocuparse por Eris y solamente por Eris, Ginny tendría que esperar.

-Bien... si no tienes otra cosa que pedirnos yo me voy-anuncio Ron levantándose animado-quede con Karen y Ariana en ir a Hogsmeade

-Y yo me tengo que encontrar con Víctor en las tres escobas-dijo Hermione-¿Vienen?

-Yo no puedo-contesto Ginny con voz cansada-tengo cosas que hacer pero si puedo los alcanzo allá

Harry hizo una mueca indecisa y finalmente los dos muchachazos se despidieron y salieron para encontrarse con sus respectivas citas, Harry miro fijamente a la pelirroja con cara de preocupación.

-¿En verdad estas bien? Te noto preocupada-la muchacha le miro y le hizo una mueca de indecisión-¿Que te sucede?

-Tuve una pesadilla-dio un suspiro-se que no es la gran cosa pero... no se, creo que me afecto un poco

-Pidele ayuda al profesor Alucard-sugirió Harry-esa piedra te la dio ¿No? Ve con el, estoy seguro que el te ayudara

La chica le miro pensativa y finalmente le sonrió, Harry también lo hizo mas tranquilo. Ginny se termino el jugo que Harry le había dado y finalmente se acerco al hueco de la entrada, Harry le llamo.

-¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-le pregunto el muchacho-¿Que te parece si no vemos en las tres escobas al rato

La chica se acerco a Harry, ahora con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara, y se acerco al oído para decirle, _es una cita entonces, señor Potter_ y entonces salio de espaldas sonriéndole coquetamente a Harry. El muchacho también sonreía y se despidió de la muchacha moviendo la mano, cuando la chica desapareció de la sala común Harry se quedo en completa soledad, veía con intranquilidad el hueco por donde había salido la chica, sentía que algo no andaba bien con ella pero por el momento debía de preocuparse solo por Eris, y así levantándose con decisión salio de la sala común para ir a la sala de los menesteres, sin embargo segundos después volvió a entrar, se dirigió a su dormitorio y saco de su baúl la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador y el libro del príncipe mestizo. Tal vez los necesitaría.

* * *

-¿Entonces que cree que pueda ser, señor?-pregunto Ginny nerviosa

Estaba en el aula de la asignatura sin nombre, la chica estaba sentada frente al profesor Alucard que permanecía sentado tras de su escritorio. El extraño profesor leía detenidamente una revista con el titulo escrito _THE QUIBBLER_ y abajo de este se podía leer las palabras _ministerios descubre rebelión en gnomos de jardín ¿Serán la nueva arma secreta del innombrable?_ El profesor dio un vistazo a la pelirroja por encima de la revista y luego volvió a la lectura, cualquiera hubiera pensado que el profesor no había puesto atención a la pelirroja pero ella sabía claramente que en realidad el Vampiro estaba pensando sobre el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana.

-Por lo que me dices es muy grave... al menos para ti-dijo viéndola otra vez por encima de la revista-¿Por que te preocupas tanto?

Alucard poso la revista encima del escritorio y miro detenidamente a la chica, sonreía de forma cruel, parecía que disfrutaba el ver a Ginny con aquella sensación de leve desesperación.

-Cuando... cuando iba en primero-dijo Ginny en un leve susurro

-¿Que dices? No te oigo-dijo burlonamente el vampiro

-Cuando iba en primero tuve esos síntomas-dijo de forma mas firme, el Vampiro sonrió extasiado-poco antes de que Riddley tomara totalmente el control de mi

El vampiro sonrió complacido.

-Así me gusta-el Vampiro se levanto y camino rodeando su escritorio para pararse detrás de la pelirroja-tu fortaleza... es sumamente exquisita... en especial cuando te dejas llevar por un sueño idiota, te derrumbas y ese miedo que exhalas es delicioso, pero no tanto como el miedo cuando tu fortaleza esta presente-se escucho un sonido extraño y de pronto el Vampiro había desaparecido, en su lugar un extraña neblina había invadido el aula-Y estoy seguro que es por eso que él ha vuelto

Ginny miro la neblina intentando encontrar algún vestigio del profesor en ella.

-¿Quiere decir que debo de dejar de ser fuerte para que el se vaya?-pregunto la chica con sarcasmo, en el aula se escucho un ligero y burlón _frió, frió... piensa mas _

De la nada apareció el Vampiro con una expresión de crueldad en la cara, sujeto con una mano el cuello de la chica y lo apretó con delicadeza, la miro con expresión apremiante, le habría satisfecho que la pelirroja se asustara ante su súbita aparición pero el hecho de que la chica ni siquiera hubiera parpadeado le había gustado aun mas, esa chica era fuerte, no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente, deseaba poder oírla gritar, suspirar, emitir sollozos de miedo y dolor... si, esa pelirroja era algo exquisito... algo que le gustaría poseer, y sin duda el tipo que rondaba en la mente de la chica también deseaba hacerlo.

-Debes ser mas fuerte... debes derrotarlo en su propio juego, debes ser como el, o mejor, debes ser él-se había acercado a su cuello olfateándolo, buscando aunque sea un poco de ese miedo que tanto deseaba sentir de ella, susurro en su oído haciéndola estremecerse un poco, pero no de miedo, la pelirroja se alejo de el levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada, le veía con una duda que Alucard pudo interpretar correctamente _¿Y si no podía ser mas fuerte que Riddley? _El Vampiro sonrió complacido al oler el miedo de la chica, tan exquisito, tan sabroso; Alucard contesto aquella pregunta que Ginny no había podido formular-entonces el juego se acaba

El Vampiro sonrió ante la expresión de la chica; si, sin duda era exquisita, y de seguro que Riddley se daría un buen festín con ella, tal vez podría poseer a Ginny Weasley antes de que Riddley lo intente, si, podría disfrutar de la pelirroja antes de que Riddley salga y consiga su cometido.

* * *

Harry había pasado un gran rato frente a la sala de los menesteres, cubierto por la capa invisible, esperando a que Eris saliera, varias veces había sentido como el sueño lo atacaba amenazando a que su misión fracasara pero la preocupación por su pequeña hermanita le había dado fuerzas para seguir despierto esperando a que esta saliera. Debía de admitir que nunca se había percatado de lo raro que podían ser los habitantes del castillo, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado lo que harían las personas cuando nadie les veía, y como su único entretenimiento esa tarde era esperar a que la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abriera se dedico un gran rato a ver a las personas que pasaban frente a el.

Sin duda no planeaba decir nada de lo que había visto: la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sinistra habían pasado por ese pasillo muchas veces hablando en voz baja acerca de un extraño contrabando de botellas de licor de la profesora Trelawny y si se molestaría esta en compartirlo con ellas, Neville había pasado por ahí y había practicado una declaración amorosa a una de las armaduras que estaba cerca de la puerta de la sal de los menesteres, después se había retirado con expresión desanimada, Blaise Zabini había pasado por allí con una expresión satisfecha, canturreando y hurgándose la nariz, Snape había pasando casi corriendo con expresión nerviosa, llevaba una extraña esfera en su mano, parecía estar rellena de algún liquido celeste que se arremolinaba de manera agresiva; un alumno de primero de Hufflepuf había pasado caminado leyendo un libro distraídamente, sin embargo cuando paso junto a Harry levanto la mirada y confundido había mirado en dirección del joven mago, escruto con la mirada y finalmente había regresado a su lectura y se alejo de Harry, el joven mago reconoció a aquel niño Hufflepuf, recordó que varios días Hermione había pasado la tarde leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca con aquel niño a su lado, se llamaba Laucens Bassil. Minutos después vio a otro alumno de Slitheryn que pasaba caminando por ahí pero, a diferencia de Zabini, este parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien. Garyel Zelin se había detenido en el lugar en el que debería de estar la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, se había parado frente a la pared viéndola con mirada pensativa, el Slitheryn puso una mano en la fría pared como si esperara que con eso la pared retrocediera para dejarle pasar, incluso había puesto un odio sobre la pared esperando escuchar algo de lo que estuviera pasando dentro de la sala, sin embargo algo le había distraído de su trabajo, de pronto había volteado hacía donde estaba Harry, bajo la capa, su mirada parecía querer descubrir al ser invisible que estaba ahí, dio un par de pasos y estiro la mano como si quisiera agarrar a alguien pero estaba muy lejos de Harry, finalmente se dio por vencido y se retiro de aquel lugar dejándole a Harry muchas dudas acerca de aquel muchacho.

Media hora mas tarde había aparecido la puerta de la sala de los menesteres pero de ella no había salido Eris sino Luna, esta tenía una expresión de derrota que Harry nunca había visto en ella, estaba totalmente ausente la expresión soñadora o aquella sonrisa que ponía nervioso a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella, caminando con torpeza y la espalda encorvada se retiro en dirección a su sala común; unos cuantos minutos después la puerta volvió a aparecer y Eris salio de la sala, lucía cansada pero con una expresión de aparente emoción, Harry se quito la capa revelando así su posición, la pequeña niña dio un ligero brinco por la sorpresa de haber visto a Harry aparecer frente a ella, se vieron por un momento y finalmente esta sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡Harry!- la pequeña dio un par de pasos para atrás-no deberías de asustarme así, casi me da un infarto por el susto

Harry no sonrió ante la pequeña, solo vio como retrocedía otro paso como si intentara escapar de el, El muchacho se acerco a la niña con lentitud viéndola a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar-musito el joven mago

La niña le miro un par de segundos y finalmente, abandonando todo deseo y esperanza de escapar, bajo la mirada con un ligero puchero en la cara. Ambos Griffindor entraron a la sala de los menesteres, el cuartel del ED lucía sumamente desordenada, el librero estaba tirado y los libros de este estaban esparcidos por todo el piso en el que había un liquido verde pegajoso y sumamente apestoso, el baúl en el que estaba guardado el Boggart se agitaba como si segundos antes hubiera estado libre y haciendo de las suyas, Harry se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, Eris mantenía su cabecita baja, como si estuviera apunto de ser regañada.

-Eris-llamo el muchacho viendo como la niña se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, el joven mago se agacho para estar a su altura y con una mano levanto la cabeza de Eris por la barbilla obligándola a verle-Eris... veme, Eris-la pequeña niña fijo sus ojos azules en los de Harry, parecía estar apunto de llorar-¿Que te pasa?

-Hice algo malo ¿Verdad?-pregunto la niña con tristeza-¿El repelente de magia esta enconara de las reglas?... ¿Me vas a regañar?

Harry la vio atento, definitivamente Eris no sabía que lo que había hecho era algo extraño, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de ternura al verla así, de pronto un extraño miedo llego a el, recordó la historia de la familia Nisher, todo Nisher solía morir joven y en circunstancias extrañas, su Eris era algo extraña, si, además hacía cosas que nadie mas podía hacer, eso debió admitirlo desde que Eris había podido desarmarle aquella vez en que le había enseñado el _Expelliarmo_, debía haberlo admitido la vez en que noqueo a Ginny con un simple _Expelliarmo_ o la vez en que había hecho encantamientos o maleficios a los primeros intentos... debía haber admitido que su querida Eris tenía "algo raro", y ese "algo raro" podría ser peligroso para ella. Todo Nisher solía morir joven y en circunstancias extrañas.

-No hiciste nada malo-repuso Harry en un susurro, acaricio el rostro de la pequeña deseando poder encontrar la respuesta de lo que debía de hacer para ayudar a su pequeña hermanita-no fue nada malo... pero si hiciste algo que no deberías de ser capaz de hacer-Eris le miro sin comprender lo que le decía el joven mago-los repelentes de magia se hacen con una poción muy complicada de hacer, tarda mes y medio en quedar listo, después se debe encantar para crear un efecto reversivo ante la demás magia que este a su alrededor-dijo Harry viendo a los ojos de la niña-la magia que se emplea es proporcional al tamaño del objeto al que se le va a poner ese encantamiento... así fue como hiciste ese repelente de magia ¿No?

-Si-murmuro Eris bajando la mirada, Harry le levanto la cara para que le siguiera viendo

-Eso que tú hiciste no lo podría haber hecho ni yo, ni Hermione o incluso algún profesor de aquí-le dijo tratando de sonar calmado-Eris... tú estas haciendo algo que no es normal, tú no deberías poder hacer eso

-¿Y esta mal? ¿Es raro?-pregunto abriendo mas su ojitos en busca de la respuesta, ahora su mirada era mas temerosa-¿Hay algo malo en mi?

-No es malo-respondió Harry-pero no es común... Eris, necesito saber que mas puedes hacer, debes de mostrarme el encantamiento o maleficio más fuerte que puedes hacer

La pequeña niña bajo la mirada y después de un momento de dudar metió su manita en la bolsa de su túnica y saco su varita, Harry se alejo de ella y contemplo a Eris que veía el desorden que había en la sala de los menesteres. Agito su pequeña mano y poco a poco el desorden comenzó a limpiarse, el librero se levanto, los libros se acomodaron, el liquido pegajoso comenzó a limpiarse solo, la mesa se reparo, el baúl del Boggart se acomodo en un rincón de la sala las antorchas quedaron totalmente limpias y finalmente los vidrios se repararon. Al terminar la pequeña Griffindor miro a Eris con nerviosismo.

-Ven-dijo Harry ofreciéndole una mano-tenemos que hacer algo

Eris le dio la mano y los dos Griffindor salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Con paso veloz Harry hizo a Eris recorrer pasillo tras pasillo, escalera tras escalera y finalmente después de varios minutos los dos estaban frente a una gárgola de piedra que les veía con ferocidad, resguardando la entrada que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Eris

-Venimos a ver al director-dijo Harry agachándose para estar a su altura-tenemos que verlo para saber que es lo que te esta sucediendo

-No quiero-murmuro Eris bajando la cara

-¿Por que no quieres?-le pregunto el joven mago

-Creo... que no sería bueno, se enojaran... tengo miedo

Harry le dio un pequeño abrazo y sin decir nada mas le sonrió para alentarla. Burbujas de chocolate murmuro Harry y la gárgola se movió para darles paso, pronto ambos Griffindor estaban frente a la puerta. Mientras que tocaba a la puerta Harry sintió como Eris apretaba más su mano, totalmente nerviosa.

-Pase-después de unos cuantos segundos se escucho la voz del anciano director desde el interior del despacho, sonaba cansado y fastidiado

Sin embargo adentro del despacho de Dumbledore había mas personas de las que Harry habría deseado encontrar en ese momento que debía consultar algo tan importante con el profesor Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall estaban en el despacho, de pie y mirando en direcciones opuestas con los brazos cruzados, lucían sumamente molestos. El profesor Dumbledore les sonrió a ambos Griffindor con una amable sonrisa.

-Vaya, disculpe, profesor... no sabía que estaba ocupado-se disculpo el joven mago sintiendo la enorme necesidad de retirarse inmediatamente de aquel lugar-creo... creo que será mejor que vuelva mas tarde

-Si, claro-murmuro Snape viendo con reproche a Dumbledore-mis opiniones pueden ser de lo más superficiales cuando el buen de Potter decide que es hora de llamar la atención ¿No?

-Severus-murmuro el viejo viéndole con un poco de impaciencia-ya te he explicado mis razones y, me temo, que este momento no es el indicado para...

-Descuide, señor, ya entendí que mis necesidades esta muy por debajo de las de cualquiera-dijo con rencor

-¡Por favor, Severus!-exclamo McGonagall que parecía que ya no había sido capaz de guardar silencio ante las palabras del profesor de Pociones-ya te explicamos por que es que tomamos esa decisión pero parece que simplemente no quieres entender

-Y en vez de dejarme plantearles mis razones parece que es mas importante escuchar a Potter y no a mi-dijo Snape y miro a Harry con desden-y dime, Potter ¿De que padeces ahora?

-¡No te permito que le hables así a uno de mis alumnos!-exclamo McGonagall-si es que Harry viene a ver al profesor Dumbledore es por que tienes muy buenas razones

Snape dio un bufido de incredulidad que ocasiono que McGonagall se acercara al profesor de pociones y le mirara de forma retadora, una mirada que Snape no esquivo si no que respondió con una mirada asesina.

-¡Basta!-dijo Dumbledore interviniendo en la pelea-Severus, Minerva, me parece que este no es momento para discutir acerca de nuestro problema y menos frente a nuestros alumnos

Los dos profesores voltearon a ver a los dos Griffindor que aun seguían de pie en el marco de la puerta, parecían haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia, Eris apretó con más fuerza la mano de Harry al sentir la mirada de ambos profesores.

-Nosotros nos podemos retirar, señor-dijo Harry con un tono de disculpa

-Ho, no lo haga, Potter-dijo Snape acercándose al Griffindor y viéndole con interés-dígame que es lo que sucede

Harry sintió un repiqueteo en los ojos, McGonagall pareció querer decir algo pero Harry se le adelanto.

-Me gustaría tratar esta emergencia con el profesor Dumbledore... "señor"

-No debe de ser tan reservado, Potter, al cabo que dentro de poco todo el colegio seguro sabrá cual es su dolencia de la semana... adelante, deshóguese ahora que estamos todos juntos... así al menos se evitara el que tenga que contar la historia una y otra vez

-Preferiría que no estuviera usted cerca-dijo con rencor el joven mago

-Si hay alguien que va a escuchar a Harry esa seré yo-intervino McGonagall-YO soy su jefa de casa

-Ahorrase el aliento McGonagall, si Potter esta aquí para decir algo es mejor que lo diga para que terminemos con el asunto

-Vine a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, no con nadie mas-dijo Harry viendo con rencor a Snape

-¡Es suficiente!-exclamo entonces el anciano director-me parece que hoy nadie va a hablar a menos que yo lo diga

-Es cierto, Potter, como eres el alumno predilecto del director sería bueno que hablaras de una vez

-No tienes ningún derecho a ordenar nada a mi alumno-rugió McGonagall

-Me parece que yo también soy un profesor de este colegio ¿O es que hasta esa autoridad me van a quitar?

-¡Basta!-grito alguien mas, pero no había sido ni Harry ni Dumbledore, la pequeña Eris había soltado la mano de Harry y después de dar un par de pasos hacía el director le vio con ojos llorosos-¡Es por mi! Es por mí que estamos aquí… para hablar con el señor director

De pronto todo había quedado en silencio, los tres adultos vieron fijamente a la niña como si no creyeran que ella hubiera hablado.

-¿Que es todo esto, Potter?-dijo Snape en una voz tan baja que costo trabajo escucharle

-Es por mi que estamos aquí-dijo Eris y comenzaron a temblarle lo labios, la pequeña metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saco su varita-_¡Reducto!_-el encantamiento pego contra un tintero del escritorio del director e inmediatamente redujo su tamaño-_¡Flama! ¡Engorgio! ¡Rocio! ¡Movilus! ¡Evanesco! Impacto! ¡Reparo! Expelliarmus! ¡Humus! ¡Solifico! ¡Insonorus! ¡Atracto! ¡Luminescen! ¡Movilis!_

Los encantamientos golpearon una y otra y otra vez los objetos que habían en el despacho, las cosas comenzaban a encogerse o a crecer, a comenzar a quemarse débilmente o se desvanecían, el _Atracto_ de Eris había hecho que varios de esos objetos metálicos que se movían y sacaban humo fueran atraídos a la pared como si este fuera un imán gigante. Los tres profesores veían sorprendidos como la niña había hecho tales encantamientos, Eris por fin había dejado de lanzar los encantamientos y ahora había bajado la varita y miraba hacía el suelo con culpabilidad. Harry miro a los profesores, ahora se lanzaban miradas nerviosas entre si con incomodidad, Harry no se sorprendió al escuchar que el primero que hablaba era Dumbledore.

-Bueno... me parece que entonces debemos de hablar, tranquilamente-dijo mirando a los dos profesores con atención, estos parecieron entender algo y bajaron la vista con docilidad- ¿Como te llamas, pequeña?

-Eris Nisher, señor director-murmuro la pequeña, un par de pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

El profesor Dumbledore le sonrió y se acerco a ella, se agacho para poder estar un poco a su altura.

-Ya había escuchado de ti-dijo en tono de confidente-me han dicho que eres una pequeña muy hábil en la escoba... parece que no es lo único que dominas bastante bien ¿no?-le sonrió amablemente y la tomo de la mano-me parece que no fue muy buena tu primera impresión de mi despacho-agito su varita e hizo aparecer una silla bastante cómoda junto frente a su escritorio y sobre este una bandeja con varios biscochos, Dumbledore la ayudo a sentarse en la silla-adelante, toma los biscochos que gustes, son los mas sabrosos que podrás probar en tu vida

Eris miro fijamente al director y este le sonrió de forma paternal, alzo la vista y miro a las otras tres personas que estaban presentes en el despacho, suspiro con un tono cansado.

-Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que esto no es algo que se vea todo los días-dijo Dumbledore-me atrevería a decir que nunca había visto algo similar a esto en toda mi vida... y vaya que he vivido mucho

-Pero... pero... ¿Que fue todo esto?-dijo McGonagall mirando el desorden en que había quedado el despacho, parecía que era lo único que había podido decir a causa de la impresión

-Me parece que esto es algo que debemos arreglar de inmediato-dijo Snape, tampoco podía decir algo que fuera útil en ese momento-así que es por esto que nos interrumpió ¿No, Potter?-Harry asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza-señor ¿Usted que recomienda que deberíamos hacer?

Dumbledore suspiro otra vez, miro a Eris que seguía sentada con la cabeza baja, no había tomado ningún biscocho.

-No lo se, Severus-concluyo Dumbledore-nunca me había topado con algo así

-¿Soy un fenómeno?-pregunto Eris desde la silla, Harry se tenso y miro a los profesores en busca de ayuda-¿soy una cosa rara?

Dumbledore poso sus ojos azules sobre la pequeña y le sonrió.

-No lo eres... pero si lo fueras no tendrías nada de que preocuparte, Eris-dijo amablemente-veras, eso que hiciste no fue algo común, dudo que ni Harry ni estos profesores pudieran hacerlo a tu edad... incluso creo que ni yo habría podido hacer algo semejante a eso... parece que tu eres sumamente especial y única

-Soy extraña-dijo Eris

-Y si lo fueras entonces serías entonces algo enormemente grandioso, me parece que tu tienes amistad con la joven Luna Lovegood ¿No?-Eris asintió-la señorita Lovegood tiene fama de ser... rara y apuesto que tu te divierte mucho con ella ¿No?-Eris volvió a asentir-a mi mismo me decían que estaba chiflado (y aun lo dicen) pero nunca me ha importado, es mas, siento que eso me hace ser como soy y me gusta ser, así que no debería importarte si eres rara o no-Eris alzo la vista y le sonrió con timidez

Pequeña, debes entender que eso que haces no es algo que todos podamos hacer, tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti, eso es bueno pero debes de tener cuidado con eso ya que podrías lastimarte a ti y a tus amigos, esto es algo a lo que debemos encontrar una solución de inmediato

-Debemos esconderla-interrumpió Snape, todos en el despacho le miraron confundidos-esta niña tiene un enorme poder dentro de si, si puede hacer todo esto ahora que tiene esta edad imagínense lo que hará cuando tenga diecisiete años... si se entera el señor tenebroso de la enorme capacidad que tiene Nisher estoy seguro que hará todo lo posible por apoderarse de ella, ya sea para entrenarla como una Death Eather mas o para destruirla

El silencio gobernó en el despacho, de pronto esa posibilidad se enterró en el pecho de Harry como un frió cuchillo, el triste destino de los Nisher regreso de inmediato a la mente del joven mago, le niña le veía asustada desde la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Me parece que tiene razón Severus, señor-dijo McGonagall a Dumbledore-deberíamos de sacar a Nisher de inmediato de Hogwarts, llevarla a un lugar seguro... y tal vez... tal vez podríamos entrenarla, ella podría ser una increíble ayuda para nosotros

-En ese caso tal vez deberíamos tenerla en Hogwarts-murmuro Snape, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo-aquí hay muchos maestros que podrían enseñarle a luchar, además después de todo Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo

-¿Pero que dices? debemos de sacarla de aquí, llevarla a un lugar que Quien-Tu-Sabes nunca pueda encontrar-dijo McGonagall

Harry vio asustado a Dumbledore, no deseaba que lo separaran de su pequeña hermanita, busco la mirada de Dumbledore en pidiendo auxilio pero este se había acercado a una ventana y miraba a través de ella completamente ajeno a la pelea de Snape con McGonagall, eso irrito enormemente a Harry.

-No lo harán-dijo firmemente el joven mago-no dejare que separen a Eris de mi

Los dos profesores le vieron con sorpresa, Dumbledore seguía viendo por la ventana.

-Potter, creo que no estas entendiendo la gravedad del asunto-dijo McGonagall-no es decisión tuya el futuro de Nisher, ella podría estar corriendo un enorme peligro al estar dentro de este colegio

-Y sin duda correría uno mayor si la sacaran de aquí-dijo Snape viendo con agresividad a la profesora

-No, no es decisión mía... pero tampoco de ustedes-dijo Harry mirando con enojo a los dos profesores-Eris es un niña, es solo una niña ¿En verdad creen que la respuesta correcta es alejarla de sus amigos y familia? Ella merece tener una vida común y corriente

-Parece que la única persona que debería decidir acerca del futuro de la niña esta callada-dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de ver por la ventana- aquí la única que tiene derecho de decidir es Eris-Dumbledore volteo y se acerco a la pequeña, le paso una mano por la rubia cabellera-se que cada uno de ustedes quiere lo mejor para esta pequeña pero creo que el único que se acerca a un posible solución es Harry-Dumbledore miro a la temblorosa niña-Eris, ya escuchaste las muchas posibilidades que tienes ¿Cual crees que es mejor para ti?

-Quiero seguir aquí, con mi vida normal-murmuro la pequeña

-Mejores palabras nadie las habría dicho-le sonrió el anciano director-pero en una cosa tienen razón tus dos profesores, tienes un gran potencial, pequeña, y las personas malas de allá fuera querrán acercarse a ti para poder... cambiar tu vida, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir ¿Alguien ha visto lo que eres capaz de hacer?

Entonces Harry sintió como si de pronto hubiera sido atravesado por miles de cuchillos.

-Ha estado con nosotros en el ED-respondió Harry sin aliento-todos en ese lugar han visto como ella hace un montón de encantamientos

McGonagall estuvo apunto de gritar algo sobre la negligencia de Harry pero Dumbledore alzo una mano como si estuviera pidiendo silencio, se rasco la barbilla y después miro seriamente a Harry.

-¿Que tanto han visto del poder de Eris?

-Lo mínimo-respondió Harry repasando mentalmente las cosas que había hecho Eris en el ED-incluso yo mismo ignoraba muchas de las cosas hizo hace un momento

-Entonces tal vez no haya mucho problema en eso-murmuro el director, miro a la profesora de transformaciones-no puedes regañar al muchacho, Minerva, ya que de no haberla metido en el ED no nos habríamos percatado del poder de Eris

-Pero no nos hemos hecho la pregunta correcta y mas importante-intervino Snape-¿Por que tiene este poder una niña? ¿Que la hace tan poderosa?

-Eso, me temo que no lo se, Severus-dijo Dumbledore y observo a la niña-ahora que ya solucionamos tu futuro, Eris, hay que tomar unas cuantas medidas de seguridad para ti ¿Hay alguien que no sea de confianza y sepa de tus poderes?

Eris iba negar de inmediato pero de pronto recordó el encuentro que habían tenido ella y Luna con Blaise Zabini, al recordar la cara de sorpresa de Blaise Zabini cuando invoco el _Reflecto_ sintió que un extraño frió bajaba por toda su espalda.

-No, solamente Ron y Hermione, los demás del ED solo creen que es muy habilidosa-contesto Harry

-Bien, entonces deben de asegurarse que sigan creyendo eso-consintió Dumbledore- pero me gustaría que Eris siguiera avanzando de esta forma en su educación magia-McGonagall y Snape le miraron intrigados-ya lo han dicho ustedes, si no tiene un correcto control de sus poderes podría lastimarse a ella misma y a sus amigos, así que alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de esta pequeña niña

El silencio en el despacho gobernó de nuevo, Harry, McGonagall y Snape se veían entre si con desconfianza.

-Yo esperaba que alguien de afuera del colegio pudiera hacer ese trabajo-dijo Harry-pensaba que tal vez podrían llamar a Eli para que el entrenara a Eris... o talvez algún otro profesor-dijo mirando al profesor de pociones y a la de transformaciones

-Me gustaría mucho que Eli se hiciera cargo de Eris-dijo Dumbledore-pero hace poco inicio otro de sus largos viajes y me temo que tardare mucho en tener contacto con el... y a lo que se refiere a otros profesores creo que no sería bueno, sería mejor que Eris estuviera con alguien en quien confiara ciegamente para que le guiara en este duro viaje-miro a Eris que les miraba con curiosidad-¿Que te parece, pequeña, si Harry es quien se encargara de tu entrenamiento?

Por primera vez, desde que había entrado al despacho del anciano director, la pequeña Eris sonrió con felicidad, una sonrisa que enterneció a todos en el despacho, incluso a Snape; McGonagall pareció querer decir algo en contra de la decisión de Dumbledore pero este le miro de una forma que le dio a entender que no aceptaría protestas, Snape solo arrugo el ceño y miro intrigado a Eris.

-¿Estas dispuesto a entrenar a Eris, Harry?-Pregunto Dumbledore; Harry miro al anciano director con una expresión de asombro en la cara, miro a Eris que le sonreía emocionada-te harás responsable de su desarrollo y de su futuro ¿Crees que podrás cuidarla?

-Lo haré-dijo con decisión

-Bien-sonrió Dumbledore-por fin hemos arreglado todo así que creo que ahora todos podemos volver a nuestros asuntos, y ustedes dos creo que ya es hora de que vayan a su sala común- Eris le sonrió al director y se levanto de su silla para acercarse a Harry pero segundos después se volvió acercar a Dumbledore viéndolo con sus grandes ojos azules y después miro la charola con biscochos, Dumbledore le sonrió-los que gustes, pequeña-Eris tomo un par de biscochos y finalmente se acerco a Harry, los dos Griffindor salieron tomados de la mano, cuando se hubieron retirado McGonagall miro al anciano director con reproche- no voy a cambiar de opinión, Minerva, estoy seguro que Harry hará un buen trabajo como tutor de Eris Nisher... pero Severus ¿A que se debe esta docilidad de parte tuya? ¿No vas a renegar de mi decisión?

Snape había estado observando el lugar por donde los dos Griffindor habían salido del despacho, no miro al director sino que sus ojos se posaron en los pequeños instrumentos metálicos que estaban pegado en las paredes del despacho, ese encantamiento era suyo, suyo y de nadie mas ¿Como es que esa niña conocía ese encantamiento? sintió un ligero malestar en el estomago al recordar el lugar en donde había abandonado su antiguo libro, si esa niña lo tenía entonces sería un problema bastante incomodo. Debía de asegurarse que su libro estuviera donde lo dejo hace ya bastantes años.

-No tengo ninguna queja, señor-murmuro Snape bastante nervioso

* * *

Harry y Eris caminaron por los aun vacíos corredores del castillo, el rojo del atardecer alumbraba el castillo de una forma bastante peculiar, hacía que Harry se sintiera un tanto nostálgico, los dos muchachos comían en silencio uno de los biscochos que la niña había tomado de la bandeja que Dumbledore había invocado en su despacho. Harry se detuvo y Eris le miro con curiosidad, Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Perdóname, creo me equivoque al haber ido con el director para hablarle de ti

-No, no te equivocaste-le sonrió Eris-todo salio bien... además ahora no tienes excusas para no enseñarme mas magia

Harry le sonrió pero otra duda le llego a la mente.

-¿En verdad nadie sabe de tus habilidades?-pudo notar claramente como Eris dudaba un momento y finalmente negaba, algo indecisa-pues vayamos a la sala común

Aquella duda de Eris ante la pregunta de Harry no le tranquilizo en nada al joven mago pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, si tenían suerte tal vez aquella persona de la que dudaba Eris no sería problema... pero si es que no era alguien de fiar... bueno, ya habría un momento para preocuparse por ello.

Harry sintió un ligero mareo en el estomago cuando llego a la sala común, la sala aun estaba vacía ya que los alumnos se hallaban todavía en Hogsmeade, y precisamente eso fue lo que le hizo sentirse tan mal, no fue sino hasta que los dos Griffindor entraron a la sala común que Harry recordó un compromiso que tenía y que por estar con Eris había olvidado por completo. Había quedado de encontrarse con Ginny en las tres escobas, y el lo había olvidado por completo.

La pequeña niña había notado la mirada nerviosa de Harry pero había guardado silencio acerca de su descubrimiento, estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir temprano, sin importarle quedarse a cenar.

-Quedaste mal con alguien por estar conmigo ¿Verdad?-pregunto Eris viendo a Harry con sus grandes ojos azules, el joven mago le paso una mano cariñosa por la cabellera y le sonrió pero no le respondió, Eris le sonrió un poco apenada-Gracias, buenas noches

La niña subió por la escalera de los dormitorios, entro a su dormitorio arrastrando los pies, exhausta, sin duda todos esos encantamientos, el ver como los adultos peleaban y todas las posibilidades que los maestros veían en ella la habían agotado. Entonces mientras que permanecía parada a un lado de su cama, viéndola con tanta atención que cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquella cama era algo misterioso para la pequeña, un sentimiento creció en su pecho, no era felicidad, no era miedo, no era nada que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento, en sus cortos once años de vida, era una sensación que pocas personas llegan a sentir en su vida, una sensación de poder ver o sentir, de alguna forma, que algo se avecinaba, que algo, bueno o malo, estaba a punto de llegar, su corazón latió con una enorme fuerza, llena de emoción y sin poder contenerse saco la varita y la vio con aprensión... sintió como el labio cedía un poco a la presión de los dientes al morderlo.

-_Expecto Patronum­-_dijo mientras que recordaba el momento en que recordaba las cosas que habían pasado en el despacho del señor director. _esta niña tiene un enorme poder dentro de si, si puede hacer todo esto ahora que tiene esta edad imagínense lo que hará cuando tenga diecisiete años_ había dicho el profesor Snape, por primera vez no se considero como la pequeña hijita de papa, aquella a la que debía sobreproteger por que era muy pequeña, por primera vez se vio a si misma como alguien muy fuerte, por primera vez se vio a si misma como alguien que podría estar a un lado de Harry, luchando, y entonces una débil y pequeña nube plateada salio de su varita

Eris Nisher miro asombrada aquel débil resplandor de color plateado, tratando de sobresalir, luchando por emerger, sintió una débil sensación de placer al sentir como su energía era drenada por el encantamiento era como si esa nube plateada al salir se llevara consigo sus escasas energías. Sonriendo la pequeña niña cayó en al suelo dormida, finalmente vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

Harry camino dando vueltas en la sala común con la enorme sensación de derrota en todo su cuerpo, el haber olvidado que debía de encontrarse con Ginny en Hogsmeade era algo que nunca hubiera hecho... y algo de lo cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si por ese pequeño descuido un nuevo enojo de la pelirroja ocasionaba que su amistad perdiera esa solidez que ya tenía, además, por que no admitirlo, quería estar con la chica a solas... deseaba poder estar con ella y sin duda este terrible descuido le ocasionaría varios problemas. O al menos eso creyó el.

Un par de minutos después el hueco del retrato se abrió y paso por el la chica pelirroja en quien pensaba Harry, la muchacha entro corriendo llevándose una mano al pecho que subía y baja rápidamente, parecía que había corrido una maratón, Ginny miro a Harry con nerviosismo, este se había quedado quieto viéndola con una mueca que de seguro Ginny confundió con enfado por que esta se acerco a el lentamente y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Perdóname-le susurro la pelirroja-se me olvido por completo... tenia tantas cosa en la cabeza y...

-Espera ¿No fuiste a Hogsmeade?-pregunto Harry apartándola de el un poco para verla a la cara-¿No te deje plantada?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ginny pero segundos después la comprensión se vio reflejada en su pecoso rostro-¿Me ibas a dejar plantada? ¡Vaya! Solo esto me faltaba... el famoso Harry Potter dejándome plantada a mi... ¡a mi!-la muchacha le dio las espaldas pero Harry pudo captar como sus labios formaban una juguetona sonrisa-pues si quiere que le perdone, señor Potter, tendrá que hacer muchos meritos

-Veo que ya estas de mejor humor-le dijo a la pelirroja, esta volteo y le dedico una sonrisa radiante que casi cautivo a Harry-¿Sucedió algo bueno?

-Emplee mi día bastante bien-contesto la muchacha pero Harry noto claramente que no había respondido su pregunta, sea lo que sea que haya hecho no se lo iba a contar, al menos por el momento-¿Y tu que hiciste?

-Digamos que tuve una entretenida charla con Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall-respondió el muchacho sin contestar la pregunta de la muchacha, y esta lo había notado pero no replico nada-entonces no tenemos rencores ¿Cierto?

-Podría ser-murmuro Ginny pensativamente y luego agrego con un tono travieso-pero te sugeriría que hiciera algo para compensar el que olvidaras la cita que tenías con una linda chica como yo... no se te vaya a olvidar

-¡Pero tu también me ibas a dejar plantado!-exclamo acusatoriamente

Ginny le sonrió de forma traviesa y después de darle un beso de despedida desapareció tras la puerta de los dormitorios de chicas. Harry suspiro aliviado de que su ineptitud y su escasa memoria no hubieran arruinado nada, al menos ese día. Se sentó un poco cansado por el día que había tenido y miro complacido el color morado que ahora gobernaba en el cielo, sin poder evitarlo lo comparo con las tardes en Privet Drive, no sabía por que pero de pronto sintió un poco de nostalgia por aquel lugar que tanto aborrecía, era como si de momento Hogwarts no fuera el lugar seguro y divertido que tanto apreciaba, como si algo no estuviera bien en ese lugar.

-¿Me estaré volviendo loco?-se pregunto a si mismo y dio un suspiro recordando que todavía había algo que hacer, un asunto que arreglar, ya se había encargado de arreglar un poco el futuro de Eris, ya se había asegurado que todo estuviera bien entre Ginny y el... ahora solo faltaba hablar con una persona mas

El muchacho se metió una mano dentro de la túnica y saco el viejo pergamino en la que estaba descubierto el mapa del castillo, tras echarle un vistazo comprobó que el castillo estaba medio vació ya que los alumnos de tercero en adelante debían de seguir en el pueblo contiguo al castillo. _Luna Lovegood_murmuro el joven mago y de pronto una pequeña mota comenzó a brillar sobresaliendo de las demás que estaban dentro del castillo, debajo de la mota estaba el nombre de la muchacha que Harry buscaba, estaba en la azotea de la torre de astronomía. Sola.

Sin detenerse a meditar lo que haría el muchacho se puso de pie con un poco de pesadez y salio de la sala común, se dirigió al lugar donde la mota señalaba la presencia de la Ravenclaw. Harry sabía muy bien la ventaja de estar a esas hora en la torre de astronomía, sin duda para alguien como Luna, o incluso como el, la soledad que representaba la torre permitía al que estuviera ahí pensar con tranquilidad; cuando hubo llegado a la torre el oscuro manto de la noche ya había cubierto el cielo y ahora las estrellas se asomaban brillando y alumbrando el horizonte. Luna Lovegood estaba sentada viendo con expresión soñadora el panorama.

-No creo que estés buscando alguno de esos Snorckacs ¿O si?-dijo Harry al acercarse, la Ravenclaw le vio de reojo, y para el alivio de Harry, tenía consigo su acostumbrado semblante-me encontré con Eris, me dijo que no estabas bien

-Me dijo que tarde o temprano se enterarían de lo que pasaba-murmuro la chica-¿Que tanto sabes?

-No mucho, en realidad nada-miro a la chica que jugaba con su cabello de forma despreocupada, estaba tarareando un canción-pero tal vez te gustaría decirme lo que te pasa... después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

Luna siguió tarareando sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chico, o al menos eso creyó Harry unos segundos, después la chica dio un par de palmadas al suelo, a un lado de ella, para que el muchacho se sentara.

-No has tenido un buen día ¿cierto?-pregunto la chica en tono casual

-Ha sido un día muy largo-contesto el muchacho y siguió observando la expresión de la chica, ahora era de melancolía

-¿Sabes? Mi madre era una gran bruja-comento Luna tan repentinamente que el muchacho no supo que decir, solo callo esperando a que Luna siguiera hablando-era una inefable, la mas joven en todo el departamento de misterios... no la dejaban llevarse trabajo a casa, pero ella no hacía caso y era por eso que era tan buena, nunca descansaba antes de terminar un trabajo, pociones y runas eran su especialidad

El trabajo de mi madre hacía que muchas veces se tuviera que dejar la piel pintada de otro color o que se obsesionara con criaturas que solo los inefables conocían, a papa y a mi nos fascinaba escuchar de ellas... tanto que papa fundo el _The Quibbler_ para que las demás personas pudieran conocer todas esas maravillas-Luna miro a Harry como si esperara que este preguntara algo pero al ver que este solo la miraba continuo con su relato-yo mate a mi madre

Harry observo sorprendido a Luna, había dicho aquella declaración tan impresionante que no supo que decir, se quedo sin habla viendo el semblante amargo de su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?-solo alcanzo a decir el joven mago

-Yo la mate-la expresión de amargura desapareció dejando tras de si una de odio, un inmenso odio-aun recuerdo la ultima vez que la vi, ella estaba investigando unas runas que nadie había podido traducir, yo había salido a jugar con los niños de las cercanías pero me habían insultado, me había dicho _Lunática_ y me habían hecho llorar-Luna pareció estar rememorando aquel día-a mi siempre me insultaban por culpa de mi madre, yo siempre me enojaba con ella por que por su culpa todos me trataban mal… pero ella de alguna forma me consolaba y entonces yo ya no podía seguir enojada con ella, cuando me ponía de nuevo contenta ella me prepara galletas, me decía que era su _conejito_, me decía _conejito_-a pesar de su expresión de enojo Luna soltó una lagrima, su cara reflejaba impotencia- ese día llegue a casa llorando y mama trato de consolarme, pero yo no quise escucharla, siempre me decía lo importante que era hacer caso omiso de los insultos, de siempre creer en tus ideas pero ese día estaba mas enojada de lo usual y no quería sentirme contenta por el momento sin embargo ella no cedió, quería que sonriera y me consoló con mimos, me decía una y otra vez _hola, conejito_ pero esa vez estaba tan enojada que no le hice caso y me oculte en el sótano

-Luna, espera...-sin embargo la chica no hubiera podido parar aunque hubiera querido, siguió hablando con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

-Estaba muy enojada con ella y no quería que me dijera conejito hasta que se me pasara el coraje, en ese sótano mama solía trabajar, siempre cerraba para que ni papa ni yo entráramos mientras que trabaja, me escondí en el sótano por que no la quería ver... pero ella siempre traía trabajo a casa-Luna miro a Harry, no evito que dos lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sin embargo su voz no se quebró-la vi grabar unas runas en el piso, y preparar unas pociones... debí de haberme quedado callada pero cuando vi que la runas comenzaban a brillar me asuste y grite, mi mama volteo a verme, se dio cuenta que estaba debajo de una mesa viéndola y entonces todo brillo mas fuerte... cuando la luz dejo de brillar mi mama estaba tirada a un lado de la mesa en la que había puesto sus pociones, yo trate de despertarla pero nada funciono, solo me vio con sus ojos con lagrimas y me dijo... _hola, conejito_... después ya no despertó

El silencio gobernó entonces; Harry pudo imaginarse a una pequeña Luna agazapada bajo una mesa viendo como una copia de ella, en versión adulta, permanecía tirada en el suelo entre Runas brillantes y charcos de pociones, de líquidos plateados como el que le mostraba el Boggart a la Ravenclaw.

-No quise dejarla sola-dijo Luna ocultando su cara-no la podía dejar sola... papa nos encontró hasta la noche... pero a pesar de que me decía que ya no estaba mama no la quería dejar de abrazar... quería que me dijera de nuevo _conejito_... yo mate a mi mami; Cuando veo el Boggart veo el momento en que mi madre muere-dijo la chica-desearía haber sido yo

-No digas eso-dijo Harry seriamente

-Es la verdad, Harry, debí de haber sido yo-dijo Luna secamente-no sabes la culpa que siento todos los días… siento la culpa de matar a mi madre y siempre pienso que no merezco vivir los días que pasan, se que es verdad por que ya no porque ya no soporto tener que vivir aparentando que todo esta bien

-No digas eso-gruño Harry-a tu madre no le hubiera gustado verte así… de haber sido tu la que muriera nunca nos habríamos conocido, nunca hubieras tenido amigos, debes de pensar que todo tiene un lado positivo- dijo el joven mago sintiéndose un poco torpe al intentar animar a su amiga, normalmente era el al que animaban

-¿Todo tiene un lado positivo?-pregunto Luna con tono de burla- Harry, mataron a tus padres, vives con gente que no te quiere, no tiene un lado positivo… al menos ahora tienes una familia que te aprecia y que siempre está ahí para preocuparse por tí y ayudarte, al menos tienes a los Weasley que te quieren como si fueras uno de ellos…no sabes lo que es tener que escapar de un mundo, no sabes lo que es cargar con la culpa de haber matado a tu madre

Luna se abrazo a sus pierna y escondiendo la cara comenzó a sollozar, sin embargo Harry ahora no solo la contemplo, la abrazó con toda su fuerza, la Ravenclaw ahora se sentía extraña, aunque a la vez más tranquila

-No me dejaste solo cuando murió Sirius, yo no te voy a abandonar-dijo Harry

Minutos después los dos muchachos estaba en la sala de los menesteres, Harry estaba a un lado del baúl que tenía encerrado el Boggart, Luna veía temerosa el baúl, pronto estaría viendo de nuevo la muerte de su madre.

-Es hora de que vuelva la Luna de siempre, la que es mas valiente que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido-dijo viéndola con atención

-Pero voy a ver a mi madre-dijo Luna con un tono neutro viendo al muchacho-no quiero verla así

-Tu madre no querría verte sufrir-dijo Harry-a ella no le gustaría verte sufrir, Luna... tu no mataste a tu madre-El muchacho agito su varita y el baúl se abrió dejando salir al Boggart-se fuerte tal y como tu mama hubiera querido que fueras

Harry dio un par de pasos atrás para dejar que Luna se enfrentara sola con aquel recuerdo que la asolaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, frente al baúl comenzó a formarse la conocida mancha plateada en el suelo, Luna no hacía mas que ver seriamente la mancha, en aquel liquido habían comenzado a formarse una pequeñas ondas que se formaban desde el centro de la mancha y poco a poco detrás de esta comenzó a aparecer una mesa y después de unos segundos aparecieron un par de botellas cristal volteadas y derramando líquidos espesos de varios colores, Luna había abierto aun mas los ojos al ver aquella imagen que tanto temía, Harry se acerco un poco para darle ánimos, y para asegurarse que no se desmayara ante la imagen que Harry vio como comenzaba a aclararse.

-Mami-murmuro Luna, un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos

De pronto delante de la mesa y la mancha había aparecido la imagen de una mujer rubia, tirada en el suelo, el cabello desordenado, como el de Luna, le cubría la cara pero Harry pudo ver que la mujer portaba unos pendientes de rábano y un collar de tapas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Por un momento Harry temió que Luna se desmayaría pero en ese momento la chica, con otro par de lagrimas en los ojos, saco su varita y con una fuerte exclamación invoco el encantamiento _Patronus_, fue el patronus mas raro que Harry había visto, una mujer de color plateado había aparecido entre Luna y el Boggart, una mujer similar a la que representaba el Boggart y segundos después esta brillo un poco mas y después se transformo en un conejo que invistió con enorme fuerza al Boggart, este volvió al baúl completamente derrotado.

Luna cayo de rodillas y observo su _Patronus, _el conejo se tallo la nariz con una de sus patas y miro atentamente a la Ravenclaw, después desapareció.

-Era mi mama-murmuro Luna y volteo a ver a Harry, esta vez se había dado el lujo de soltar una ligera sonrisa-¿Viste, Harry, por fin pude ser valiente como mi mama?

Luna camino hacía Harry y finalmente cayo desmayada pero con una sonrisa en la cara, Harry también sonrió, exhausto, con la sensación de que ahora si, por fin, había todo estaba resuelto, el muchacho cayo al suelo aplastado por el peso de la Ravenclaw y suspiro resignado. Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban a un lado del gran lago, era de noche y Harry la había llevado a una zona que estaba oculta entre un par de enormes árboles de troncos muy gruesos, el joven mago había colocado una manta roja en el pasto y una canasta de mimbre de la que había sacado un refrigerio hecho por el mismo, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante el detalle que Harry le había preparado, de cierta forma no había dicho con seriedad aquello de compensarle la falta de Hogsmeade pero claro que no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de estar a solas con el muchacho.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos tiempo para nosotros dos ¿Verdad?-comento Harry mientras que sacaba de la canasta unos cuantos sándwiches, Ginny soltó una risa divertida al ver que la mayor parte del refrigerio de Harry eran cosas tan sencillas como sándwiches-no te burles-le espeto ofendido-no sabes cuanto me tarde en prepara esto

Ginny noto que todos los dedos de la mano izquierda del muchacho estaban vendados, seguramente las vendas ocultaban unas cuantas cortadas y un par de quemaduras, se sintió enormemente conmovida ante esa escena.

-Por fin veo una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan-le dijo el muchacho y levanto una mano para acariciarle la cara-siempre fuiste tan predecible

-¿Que?-pregunto extrañada la chica-¿Que dices?

-Siempre supe de que forma podía cautivarte-miro la canasta y sonrió de forma maligna-con algo tan sencillo como esto... creí que serías mas difícil de convencer

Ginny arrugo el ceño ante aquellas palabras y miro a Harry, nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato hasta que de pronto Ginny levanto la mano y soltó un fuerte golpe a la quijada del muchacho, los lentes de este volaron unos centímetros y cayeron en el lago hundiéndose hasta el fondo, el muchacho le sonrió a la pelirroja con maldad en los labios.

-Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Harry viendo el pecho de la muchacha, sin embargo los ojos de Harry ya no eran verdes si no de un color oscuro tan profundo que parecían un par de piedras negras y muertas-parece que hice bien en dejarte vivir

-Tom-murmuro Ginny sorprendida viendo como poco a poco Harry iba desapareciendo y un muchacho alto, de su edad, de cabello negro y piel sumamente blanca aparecía en lugar del otro muchacho-no puede ser

-Lo es, mí querida Ginny-y se puso de pie para verla, complacido, desde lo alto-conque tu deseo se hizo realidad, novia de Harry Potter... ¿O es que todavía sigues siendo nada más la hermanita de su mejor amigo?

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny aun en suelo y viendo asustada a Tom Sorvolo Riddley-creí que Harry te había destruido

-No, Ginny, nunca me fui, nunca te deje-respondió el muchacho con desdén, Ginny le miro con miedo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente-me refugie en lo mas profundo de tu ser, debilitado y reuniendo fuerzas para que algún día pudiera salir de nuevo... has crecido, si, pero he visto tu alma y se que sigues siendo la misma niña llorona, he aprendido sobre ti

-No has aprendido nada-dijo Ginny y con un movimiento rápido una de sus manos arremetió hacia el cuello de Riddley y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que el muchacho se asustara ante el arrebato de ira de la muchacha-tal vez regresaste, Tom, pero yo ya no soy la niña de antes-apretó mas fuerte el cuello del muchacho ocasionando que este sintiera dolores en su traquea, trataba de inhalar un poco de oxigeno, Ginny vio complacida como Tom Sorvolo Riddley la veía con miedo en el rostro, sintió placer ante aquella imagen-sino te molesta quiero tener dulces sueño así que no molestes

La chica le soltó haciendo que Riddley cayera al suelo, Ginny le vio, ahora mas alta y fuerte, finalmente se desvaneció del lugar, Riddley observo el lugar donde había desaparecido la chica con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro, había cometido un error enorme al presentarse a la chica cuando todavía estaba muy débil, no tenía ni la tercera parte del poder que tenía cuando atormento a la pelirroja hacía cuatro años, gruño mientras que el lago, los árboles, el castillo y lo demás se desvanecía como si fuera una pintura a la que le hubieran echado algún corrosivo, entonces apareció lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de Hogwarts, el lugar en que se almacenaban los recuerdos y conocimientos de Ginebra Weasley, el lugar que había tenido que ser su hogar por cuatro largos años, el lugar que había soñado Ginny aquel día en que habían regresado de visitar a Antares para ayudar a Potter, el lugar que había invadido ese asqueroso Vampiro y le había visto. Ese Vampiro era lo único que se interponía entre el y su querida Ginny.

-Ginny Weasley-murmuro Tom Sorvolo Riddley mientras que se levantaba, la biblioteca estaba llena de la versión de los alumnos que Ginny había visto en su primer grado, ahí los alumnos tenían la misma edad que habían tenido hacía cuatro años, vio con rencor a una Ginny de once años de edad sentada en una mesa y viendo con expresión soñadora a un Harry Potter de doce años estudiando junto a su amiga sangre sucia y al pelirrojo traidor a la sangre, escupió al suelo de aquella parte de la mente de Ginny y se encamino a la sección deforme y oscura en la que había tenido que vivir desde que Potter logro derrotarlo. Y asombrosamente, a pesar de la humillación que había sufrido, sonrió complacido-Ginny Weasley, tu serás mía... me ayudaras a acabar con Potter... y apoderarme de esa niña Nisher.

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Un nuevo capitulo del ataque de la serpiente… este es uno de los que mas me ha gustado hasta ahora y siento, al menos eso creo, que este es el que mejor me ha salido; en este capitulo se empieza a revelar un poco las intenciones de Blaise Zabini y la verdadera naturaleza de la pequeña Eris además de que pude escribir el como murió la madre de mi querida Lunita (¡Ha! ¡Como quisiera tener una para mi solito!) Este capitulo es un paso para ordenar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en el verdadero bando en el que están y para revelar algunos secretos, como la prisiones de Noisirp y sus habitantes… espero que ya estén imaginando quien es la Death Eather que logro escapar de una de ellas.

Por ultimo quisiera disculparme por la tardanza al actualizar, no he tenido mucho tiempo… sin contar con que mi computadora finalmente dio el ultimo suspiro y ahora lo único que hace es mantener la pantalla en negro y nada mas, me gaste cuarenta pesos en editar este capitulo en un café Internet…. ¡Con un solo capitulo! Así que si alguien que viva por donde yo vivo tiene una computadora que me preste la aceptare con gusto (Es en serio ¡estoy desesperado! Llevo dos semanas sin escribir y empiezo a sentirme nervioso. Por cierto vivo en el D.F en la nezahualcoyotl) Otra razón por la que me tarde es por que entre al colegio y ahora me queda menos tiempo para actualizar pero no se preocupen, haré lo que pueda para actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Agiooo

P.d. dejen Review


	24. Siempre

CAPITULO XXIV.- SIEMPRE

Era sábado por la mañana, muy temprano, cuando Eris Nisher se coló al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año. La pequeña Griffindor camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a la cama del niño que vivió o, como era llamado últimamente, el _"elegido"_; la pequeña niña abrió las cortinas con extremo cuidado para no despertar al muchacho y después, con una sonrisa traviesa, se aventó a la cama aplastando al muchacho que hasta hacía poco había estado durmiendo placidamente.

-¡Es hora!-exclamo Eris esforzándose por aplastar todo lo que pudiera al muchacho-¡Despierta ya dormilón!

Harry emitió un gruñido de dolor y somnolencia y cayó fuera de la cama pero lejos de despertarse más bien se acomodo en las cobijas y siguió durmiendo sin importar que estuviera en el frío suelo.

-¡Despierta! El entrenamiento va a empezar-la pequeña niña se arrodillo junto al chico y lo sacudió con fuerza para que despertara-hoy tienes clases con el señor director, clases con el profesor Alucard, mis clases y muchas mas cosas... tienes un día muy difícil

-Entonces deja que duerma hasta mañana-pidió el muchacho tratando de ocultar la cara dentro de las cobijas-¿Por que no despiertas a Ron para que él inicie el entrenamiento de Quidditch?

-Ron ya se levanto-informo Eris y comenzó a arrancarle las cobijas al joven mago-cuando baje a la sala común el ya estaba listo y me dijo que despertara a todos los demás, dijo que el estaría en los vestidores

-¿Ya se levanto?-pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos sorprendido y levantándose ocasionando que Eris, que jalaba de las cobijas, cayera de espaldas golpeándose dolorosamente-¿Desde cuando Ron madruga?

La cama del pelirroja estaba vacía y completamente hecha, era raro que su amigo arreglara su propia cama, normalmente eran los elfos domésticos los que se encargaban del aseo que le correspondía a Ron.

-¿Podrían guardar un poco de silencio por favor, queridos compañeros de casa?-pidió Dean Thomas asomándose por las cortinas de su cama-algunos todavía tenemos un par de horas para dormir

Dean había tomado la costumbre de hablar con suma formalidad desde que había sido nombrado como sustito de Ron para ser prefecto, eso y contando con el hecho desde que la vez en que Eris lo había dejado petrificado a el y a Seamus ocasionaba que tuviera cuidado de hablar amablemente cada vez que estaba frente a la pequeña Nisher; Eris levanto la varita y señalo al nuevo prefecto el cual se escondió rápidamente, segundos después se escucho un _te dije que se enojaría_ que salía de la cama de Seamus.

-¿Te vas a levantar o te hago un maleficio?-amenazo la niña y Harry le sonrió ya completamente despierto, Eris se apresuro a sacar la túnica que Harry usaría aquella tarde y finalmente salio de el dormitorio-te espero en los vestidores

Media hora mas tarde la mayor parte del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor estaban reunidos en los vestidores tratando de cambiarse, sin mucho éxito, claro, Ginny y Flyli parecían estar tan dormidas que no se daban cuenta que estaban poniéndose el pantalón del uniforme como si fuera el suéter; para cuando llegaron Araphat y Henry Ron ya había propuestas algunas ideas innovadoras para hacer mas eficiente los entrenamientos y rendir mas en los partidos, todos los integrantes del equipo miraron interrogantes a Harry, este se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada si lo intentamos-respondió Harry

Tal vez ese fue un gran error, pensó Harry minutos después cuando observaba como Ron ponía a prueba sus ideas para mejorar al equipo, había puesto al resto del equipo a correr al rededor del campo de Quidditch dando grandes zancadas alzando las escobas en lo alto para hacerlo mas difícil, un resbalón de Flyli hizo que hubiera un choque masivo ocasionando que todos terminaran en el suelo quejándose y que hubiera uno que otro inconciente. Casi todo el equipo de Quidditch estaba con la moral bastante baja desde que Harry había anunciado que Hermione había abandonado su posición de entrenadora y aunque habían soportado el golpe con entereza su rendimiento había decaído bastante haciendo que el joven mago sintiera un ataque de pánico al recordar que su siguiente adversario sería Hufflepuf.

-¿Por que están haciendo esto, Ron?-le pregunto Harry al pelirrojo mientras que veía como el equipo de Quidditch se levantaba con quejidos de dolor y cansancio, hasta Eris y Ginny, que eran el alma del equipo, parecían malhumoradas ante el nuevo tipo de entrenamiento que tenían que practicar-¿Que no deberían de estar sobre las escobas marcando tantos?

-Claro que no, Harry, yo vi una vez en esas taravisiones que esos militares hacían ejercicios como estos para estar en buena forma-informo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara

-Es televisión, Ron, además vamos a jugar al Quidditch y no a ir a una guerra

-Es lo mismo ¿Sabes que vamos a jugar contra McKenzi en el siguiente partido?

-¿Que clase de capitán seria si no lo supiera?... entonces todavía no le perdonas a McKenzi el que te quitaran el rango de prefecto ¿Cierto?

-No es eso, mas bien es cosa de principios-replico Ron que ya no parecía afectado por las cosas que tuvieran que ver con Hermione-no podemos permitir que un Hufflepuf nos supere en cualquier cosa

Otra media hora después el equipo de Quidditch estaba en el centro del campo completamente exhaustos, Ron les había puesto a hacer abdominales y sentadillas manteniendo siempre la escoba por encima de la cabeza, lo único que evito que el equipo descuartizara al pelirrojo era que estaban demasiado cansados para hacerlo... sin contar con el hecho de que tenían demasiados testigos para hacerlo, Ariana, Karen y Maura había ido a verlos entrenar. Ariana llevaba consigo una canasta en la que lleva preparado un refrigerio para el chico pelirrojo, Karen le veía algo resentida pero fuera de eso parecía totalmente rendida en el tema de conquistar a Ron: Ariana le había ganado justamente.

-Harry, creí que tu eras el capitán de este equipo-le espeto furiosa Flyli al muchacho cuando Ron fue a saludar a las visitantes

-Ya saben que Ron estaba algo deprimido, quise animarlo un poco dejando que dirigiera un entrenamiento-se disculpo el muchacho

-Yo no lo veo tan deprimido-respondió Araphat enojado mientras que veía como Ron y Ariana se coqueteaban entre si descaradamente, Karen le veía con envidia

-Cuando este con la depre espero que también me dejes ser capitana-alego Flyli

Como Ron estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo la comida que le había llevado Ariana Harry pudo retomar el control de su equipo y los mandó a volar sobre las escobas, los muchachos agradecieron que al menos así pudieran descansar un poco las piernas. A mitad del entrenamiento llegaron Hermione y Víctor Krum para ver como practicaban los muchachos de Griffindor, después de varios infructuosos intentos de mantener al equipo concentrado finalmente dejo que tomaran un descanso para que pudieran acercarse a Krum, Flyli había corrido a los vestidores a buscar pluma y pergamino para pedirle un autógrafo al Búlgaro.

-Krum ¿No estas de acuerdo con el entrenamiento que propuse para el equipo?-pregunto Ron acercándose al extranjero, el equipo de Griffindor le miro con malos ojos-apuesto que a ti te ponían a hacer algo así ¿Verdad que es una buena idea?

-No estoy segurrro a nosotrrros nos ponían a nadar en el lago del colegio-dijo Krum pensativo- había veces en que teníamos que escalarrrr las montañas con unas pesas en los pies y manos

-Escalar... pesas-repitió Ron pensativo-eso podría servirnos

-Creo que bañar a la Manticora de la tía abuela Muriel ya no es tan malo como creía-se lamento Ginny al escuchar que Ron empezaba a murmurar sobre mas entrenamiento

El resto de la practica fue mas amena ya que Ron se había ausentado junto con Ariana y no volvió al campo, ninguno de los integrantes del equipo se quejo de eso y finalmente después de una hora los jugadores bajaron y fueron exhaustos a los vestidores aliviados de que tuvieran el resto del día para descansar.

-Al menos tu estarás libre-dijo Harry a Ginny mientras que se quitaba las botas-yo tengo una clase con Dumbledore al rato

-¿Vas a ir con Dumbledore?-pregunto Araphat desde el otro lado del vestidor-me han dicho que varias veces te han visto entrar a su despacho, ya que te llevas bien con el y la mayoría de los profesores supongo que podrías abogar por mi ¿No? Hace unos días lance un par de bombas fétidas a un grupo de Slitheryn y Snape me mando a verlo... no estaba y como castigo ahora tengo que limpiar los calderos que utilizan los de séptimo... nunca creí que hicieran pociones tan asquerosas, la ultima vez que limpie uno de esos calderos tenia excremento de excreguto...

-¿No estaba Dumbledore?-pregunto Harry curioso

-A mi me mando Sprout a verlo ayer-dijo Flyli mientras que salía de la ducha, iba vestida solamente con un bóxer sumamente pegado a su figura y un top algo pequeño, los hombres del grupo voltearon tratando de no ver el cuerpo de la muchacha, tanto Araphat como Henry no tenían mucho éxito en eso-deje que una gargo-planta mordiera a McKenzi que iba pasando por ahí y me mandaron con el director... no lo encontré y eso que me quede frente a su despacho el resto del día

-¿No estaba?-repitió Harry en voz baja

Los muchachos habían empezado a relatar las fechorías que habían hecho y a pesar de que los habían mandado con el director este simplemente no aparecía, Ginny poso sus ojos almendrados en el muchacho y le interrogo con la mirada, este le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-No pasa nada-le dijo en un murmullo-es solo que la única vez que se ausento de Hogwarts es por que lo habían corrido del colegio, cuando paso lo de la cámara secreta o el curso pasado

-¿Y si salio por algo de la orden?-pregunto Ginny-puedes preguntárselo cuando vayas con el

-Si, tienes razón-acepto el muchacho

Sin embargo a la hora que había acordado Dumbledore para su primera clase de defensa la gárgola no se movió ni un ápice y después de haber pasado poco menos de una hora esperando decidió retirarse a la sala común un poco decepcionado por no haber tenido esa primera clase con el imponente director ¿Que le habría enseñado de haber tenido esa clase? Seguramente ya no verían mas recuerdos referentes al pasado de Tom Riddley; tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminaba directamente a una muchacha de cabellos flameantes que iba enfrascada en la lectura de una revista, _El mundo de las escobas_, y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo chocaron cayendo al suelo un poco aturdidos.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ginny con una mano en la dolorida frente y con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor, el muchacho estaba en suelo buscando sus gafas que estaban a un lado de la pelirroja, Ginny se apresuro a ponérselas con cuidado-ten, no sabia que estabas tan ciego

-Gracias ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto el muchacho ayudando a Ginny a levantarse, y recogiendo también la revista de la muchacha

-Eso mismo pregunto ¿No ibas a tener clases con Dumbledore?

-No esta en su despacho, espere bastante tiempo pero no llego, parece que lo que decían Flyli y Araphat era cierto-informo el muchacho viendo como Ginny ponía una mirada de intriga

-Que coincidencia, acabo de ir a visitar a Hagrid pero no estaba, ni el ni Fang... me pareció haber visto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank en la sala de maestros cuando venía para acá ¿Crees que hayan salido a algún asunto de la orden?-Harry se encogió de brazos y entonces comenzaron caminar hacía la sala común-al menos ahora si vas a tener el resto del día libre

-Solo un rato-dijo el muchacho con pesadez-tengo clases con el profesor Alucard y con Eris

-¿Eris? ¿Por que tienes clases con Eris?-pregunto intrigada la muchacha. La pelirroja escucho atenta mientras que el joven mago le explicaba, en voz muy baja, lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore hacía una semana, y aunque le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había dicho el profesor Dumbledore una duda perduro en la chica, una duda que Harry compartía con ella-¿Como es que Eris tiene tanto poder?

-No lo se-respondió el joven mago-ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe, dijo que iba a investigar la razón pero parece que el estaba en las mismas que nosotros, no se como explicarlo pero me parece que no le gusto nada que alguien tan pequeña pudiera hacer esa cosas

-Si Quien-Tu-Sabes se enterara Eris estaría en grave peligro-dijo con una expresión preocupada-será mejor que la vigiles muy bien, Harry, la conozco y se que es una aventurera-Ginny sonrió un poco-me recuerda a Bill, el siempre se metía en problemas... no la dejes sola ni un momento

Los dos muchachos se separaron, Ginny se dirigió a la sala común y Harry se encamino al aula del profesor Alucard; en el camino el joven mago se percato que se había quedado con la revista de Ginny, la había recogido cuando chocaron pero por haber estado hablando de la pequeña niña había olvidado entregársela, abrió la revista en una pagina que estaba marcada, en ella estaba el anuncio de una reluciente Black-Lion, unos signos de interrogación (dibujados por Ginny, por supuesto) rodeaban el precio de la escoba. Harry recordó que la escoba de la muchacha había sido rota por una Bludger en el partido anterior, también recordó que había un asunto pendiente entre ellos dos, una cita que tenían desde el día en que ambos habían olvidado encontrarse en las tres escobas. Ya había llegado al Aula de Alucard cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, si la desarrollaba un poco tal vez podría saldar aquellas dos cuentas pendientes que tenía con ella.

-Bien, aquí vamos-dijo Harry con un suspiro de resignación viendo como las grandes puertas del salón de Alucard se habrían solas-a sufrir se ha dicho

En esas horas que estuvieron destinadas para el entrenamiento con el Vampiro, sufrir demasiado se quedaba corto al describir lo que había vivido el joven mago; Alucard parecía dispuesto a ponerle todo difícil al muchacho alegando que debía de ser mucho mas hábil después de que hubiera tenido una clase con el anciano director, no le importo nada el que Harry le recordara una infinidad de veces que tal clase con el director no habían existido por la ausencia de este, Alucard solo sonrió y disfruto haciendo sufrir al muchacho. Su encuentro con Eris en el cuartel del ED no fue mejor, no era que ella también lo hubiera apaleado sino que se la pasaba quejándose de la que la pusiera a entrenar con, según ella, maleficios dignos de un niño, los _Desmaius, Impacto_ e _Impedimenta,_ sin importarle de que en ningún momento pudo lograr ninguno de los maleficios.

-¿Como quieres que avancemos en los conjuros sino puedes hacer los que te estoy enseñando?-le pregunto el muchacho mientras que regresaban a la sala común, el arrastrando los pies por el cansancio y ella todavía con demasiadas energías para mantenerse quieta en un solo lugar

-No es que no pueda-gruño la niña con algo de enojo-es solo que son muy aburridos para que los este haciendo

-Como tú digas-dijo Harry sin muchas ganas para discutir

En la sala común estaba el acostumbrado desorden, al parecer los alumnos de tercer año se aprovechaban de que Hermione, que seguramente estaba fuera (en su ronda o estando con Krum), para hacer un poco de bulla que nunca podían hacer cuando la prefecta estaba presente, normalmente Harry hubiera hecho algo para arreglar la situación, en especial por que Eris se había unido al desorden en cuanto entro a la sala común, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo y subió a su dormitorio pensando en lo cómoda que estaría su cama en ese momento.

Sin embargo la cama en su mente desapareció en cuanto entro al dormitorio, algo que nunca antes había visto estaba acostado en la cama contigua a la suya: un Ron completamente concentrado en la lectura de un _The Prophet_; el pelirrojo le saludo sin siquiera levantar la vista del periódico.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Harry extrañado y sin moverse de la entrada a pesar de que sentía que las piernas no le sostendrían por mucho tiempo

-Si ¿Por que?-respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de leer el _The Prophet_

-Nunca te había visto tan concentrado en algo-respondió Harry y se sentó a un lado de Ron

-Pues... como ahora Hermione se pasa todo el día con Víctor Krum creo que alguien debe de encargarse de vigilar lo que pasa en el mundo mágico ¿No?-comento distraídamente el pelirrojo-¿Como te fue hoy?

-Fue un día muy difícil-dijo Harry recordando como Alucard le había pateado el trasero y como Eris insistía que le enseñara magia mas poderosa -¿Algo interesante?

-Mmm, vieron a Greyback ayer en la madrugada rondando un poblado muggle-respondió el pelirrojo, saco de debajo de su almohada una pequeña libreta y anoto en esta la noticia, después siguió examinando el periódico

-¿Llevas un registro de lo que esta pasando afuera?-pregunto Harry alarmado y viendo que en la libreta estaban anotados varios sucesos que tenían que ver con Voldemort

-Obvio, ahora que la integrante responsable de nuestro "grupo" esta ocupada besuqueándose con algún tipo extranjero jugador de Quidditch creo que me toca a mi hacer el papel del gracioso a la vez que el de responsable-dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-la semana pasada fui gracioso, esta semana me toca ser responsable y quisquilloso con el cumplimiento de las reglas... ¡Madre mía! Me estoy transformando en Percy... aunque... creo que a Ariana le gusta mucho esa parte de mí-dijo el muchacho y sonrió con conformidad ante su comentario

Harry sonrió ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo pero no se preocupo, debía de admitir que el que la amiga de Ginny se interesara en Ron le hacía muy bien al muchacho, al menos no se comportaba como los primeros días del noviazgo de Hermione

-Bien, a dormir-dijo Ron guardando la libreta y el periódico-mañana tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch

-¿En serio?-pregunto Harry-no recuerdo haber programado un entrenamiento

-No lo hiciste-respondió Ron poniéndose su pijama-pero no te preocupes, lo anote todo en tu agenda

-¿Tengo agenda?-pregunto sorprendido el muchacho

-¿No recuerdas que Hermione te regalo una en tercer año?-pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-Hermione tiene razón al decirnos que somos unos desobligados. Bueno ¡A dormir! Mañana tenemos un duro entrenamiento-dijo frotándose las manos con emoción-debo de levantarme temprano para idear las jugadas y el entrenamiento... estoy seguro que Hermione estará muy ocupada para ayudarnos con eso

El pelirrojo apago las luces y se metió en la cama deseándole a Harry buenas noches.

-¿Desde cuando me envías tú a la cama?-pregunto Harry sorprendido, seguía parado en el mismo lugar claramente impresionado por el cambio que había sufrido Ron en tan poco tiempo. El cansancio de pronto había desaparecido ante aquella sorpresa

_Sin duda había sido un día muy largo_ pensó el joven mago antes de acostarse en su cama sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse la pijama.

* * *

Ginny bajo acompañada de sus tres buenas amigas, las tres con algo diferente en la mente, las tres con sus propios asuntos: Ariana preocupada si a Ron le gustaría la túnica que llevaba puesta en ese momento, Karen pensaba con envidia en la suerte que había tenido Ariana al conquistar al hermano de Ginny, Maura y la pelirroja tenían unos pensamientos similares cuando vieron a Harry Potter recargado en uno de los escritorios de la sala común, la mesa estaba llena de varios pergaminos que leía con ahínco.

-Buenos días-saludaron las cuatro muchachas

Harry dio un pequeño salto en su silla al escuchar las voces de las muchachas y rápidamente comenzó a acercar los pergaminos con un casi maniático frenesí mientras que volteaba a ver, nervioso, a las chicas.

-¡Hola!-respondió el muchacho mientras guardaba los arrugados pergaminos en su mochila-¿Que hacen aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano?-pregunto Maura con una inquisidora mirada-ya son las nueve y media, ya no es temprano

-Hem... ha... entonces ¿Por que tan tarde?-pregunto pero la mirada de sospecha de Maura lo puso nervioso-¡Cielos! ¡Que tarde es! Me voy a desayunar; por cierto, Ginny, Ron quiere que todos bajemos al rato al campo de Quidditch ¿Le avisas a los demás? Nos vemos en el campo entonces

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-pregunto Karen sospechando también

-No, gracias-se apresuro a decir el joven mago mientras que se acercaba al hueco del retrato-mejor esperen a Ron, esta por bajar-al decir eso tanto a Ariana como a Karen les brillaron los ojos y asintieron tontamente

Y así salio rápidamente de la sala común dejando tras de sí a dos embobadas muchachas y a otras dos intrigadas.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Ginny sin dejar de ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven mago

-Ese se trae algo entre manos-sentencio Maura con los ojos entrecerrados-tal vez deberías hacer algo, amiga

-¿Que quieres que haga?-dijo Ginny con un tono despreocupado aunque en sus entrañas empezaban a crecer la desconfianza y preocupación

-Ayer escuche a Chang en la biblioteca como le platicaba a Lovegood estrategias para poder invitarlo a salir otra vez a la luz de la luna, ambas sabemos lo que dicen los rumores que paso esa noche

Ginny frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras que le decía la muchacha sin embargo tuvo que aceptar que aquella sensación de molestia aumento cuando se imagino a Luna, su amiga Luna, escuchando esas confesiones de la... ¿Enemiga? ¿Por que enemiga? Tanto esa Chang y Harry tenían el derecho de hacer lo que les viniera en gana... sin embargo lamentablemente ese pensamiento no la hice sentirse mejor.

-¿Por que no mejor esperan a ver si es cierto eso?-pregunto Karen-Tal vez Chang solo quiere ser su amiga

-Eso tu lo dices por despechada-le espeto Maura, Karen baja la cara desanimada

-Bueno, no importa, ese cuerpazo de Loriel McKenzi aun esta disponible, ni que Ron estuviera tan guapo

-¡Oye! Estas hablando de mi hermano-le regaño la pelirroja y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro-acuérdate que en cuanto te di permiso de que lo sedujeras aceptaste de inmediato... estas babeando por el

-Esta vez tienes razón-respondió Karen con tristeza-creo que voy al comedor con Harry a ver si algún otro chico guapo me hace caso

-Págame-le dijo sonriente Maura a Ginny extendiendo la mano-te dije que Ariana tenía mas posibilidades de conquistar a tu hermano

-No es justo-Ginny saco de su bolsillo un galeón, miraba algo resignada a Ariana revisar que su cabello estuviera en perfecto estado-me hubiera gustado mas que Karen fuera mi cuñada

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y miro el hueco del retrato en el que habían desaparecido minutos antes su amiga y Harry. Recordó entonces, con un extraño retortijón en el estomago, los planes que Cho Chang debería de estar haciendo en ese momento.

Y, sin embargo la extraña sensación de que el joven mago se traía algo entre manos no desapareció, en los siguientes días parecía que Harry estaba evitándola y las pocas veces que llegaban a coincidir en un lugar este nunca la miraba directamente a los ojos, eso sin duda molestaba a la pelirroja. Maura también había comenzado a sospechar que el muchacho tramaba algo y, defendiendo los intereses de su amiga, le estuvo siguiendo los pasos por varios días hasta que finalmente una noche en que vio al muchacho en uno de los escritorios de la sala común escribir con una expresión de desesperación se acerco a el y con rostro malhumorado le miro de forma interrogativa.

-¡Maura!-grito Harry sorprendida por la aparición de la chica, agarró el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo y lo hizo bola rápidamente-¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Confiesa-le regaño la muchacha sin dejar de mirarlo-¿Que tramas?

-¿Por que preguntas eso?-pregunto el muchacho con rostro nervioso, Muara movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra pero Harry pudo entender perfectamente que es lo que había dicho: _Chang_, se relajo de inmediato-¿que sucede con Cho?

-¿Que sucede? Ella se trae algo entre manos... y creo que tu le estas siguiendo la corriente

-Supongo que lo dices por los rumores de lo del bosque prohibido-respondió Harry mirando la bola de papel que tenia en la mano, evaluando su valor, y después la lanzo al fuego de la chimenea-nada de eso es verdad... en especial eso de que va a tener un hijo y de que nos casaremos en cuanto salgamos del colegio

-Ese es nuevo-dijo Maura riendo-¿Entonces que te traes con ella?

-Nada, al menos a mi no me interesa tener algo con ella-respondió el muchacho-¿Es todo lo que querías preguntarme?

-¿Por que esquivas tanto a Ginny?

-¿Por que me lo preguntas?-pero Maura no respondió-no estoy haciendo nada malo... créeme

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Ginny?-Harry le miro confundido-te escondes de ella, no le hablas y siempre que se acerca a ti huyes de ella... tramas algo ¿Cierto?

-Puede ser-dijo Harry con precaución a la vez que escondía unos pergaminos debajo de un par de cuaderno

-¿Tiene que ver con Ginny?-pregunto la Griffindor, Harry hizo una mueca de indecisión-bueno... mas te vale que no sea nada malo

-Descuida... no lo es

Esa respuesta conformo a Maura, obviamente Harry obligo a la chica que no dijera nada a Ginny mas sin embargo la ausencia de información por parte de Maura solo ocasiono que la pelirroja se preocupara un poco mas. La joven Griffindor, entonces, se dedico a hacer sus propias conjeturas acerca de lo que le pasó al joven mago... pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que una noche Maura hecho a Karen y a Ariana del dormitorio y se sentó junto a ella en la cama con una mirada escrutadora en la cara.

-Déjame adivinar-le dijo Ginny riendo-por fin te has vuelto loca o algo así

-Se sincera contigo misma, Ginny-le dijo Maura con aspecto serio-ya basta de engañarte

-¿De que hablas, Maura?-pregunto Ginny sonriente y trato de levantarse de la cama pero Maura la sujeto de la mano para evitar que se fuera

-Escucha, Ginny, no se lo que planee Harry pero si se que a el no le interesa en nada Chang-Ginny la miraba sin decir nada-pero si no te pones lista y tratas de sincerarte con el y contigo misma, especialmente contigo misma, nunca podrás estar con Harry

Ginny iba a renegar sobre las palabras de su amiga pero cuando abrió la boca nada salio de ella, la miro con expresión lastimada y bajo la vista, su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y finalmente salio de la habitación. Ginny pasó un buen rato pensando acerca de lo que le había dicho Maura, fingió estar dormida cuando sus amigas regresaron al cuarto.

* * *

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que había terminado su ronda pero Hermione Granger seguía caminando por los oscuros pasillos del colegio, sin embargo no estaba sola, una menuda chica de flameantes cabellos rojos caminaba junto a ella, la muchacha mayor caminaba escuchando atentamente sin pronunciar palabra. Desde que Hermione se había hecho novia de Víctor Krum Ginny la había sentido bastante distante pero para alegría suya esa noche en cuanto le pidió hablar la chica acepto gustosa sacrificando una noche para estar con Víctor.

-Y eso me dijo Maura-dijo Ginny que arrastraba los pies por la molestia que sentía al recordar lo que le había dicho su amiga-Y es que aunque me pase todo el día con este chico... pues... no logro sabe si yo...-Ginny no dijo nada mas y se encogió de hombros-es solo que me siento tan vulnerable... y odio tener que sentirme así

-¿Y se puede saber quien es este muchacho?-pregunto Hermione con seriedad-¿Quien es? Mientras que no te atrevas a admitir quien es aquella persona que te gusta no creo que puedas entender lo que te sucede

Las dos muchachas se detuvieron y se acercaron a una de las ventanas del corredor, observaron en silencio el panorama del exterior, esperando a que la pelirroja pudiera decir aquel nombre.

-Pronto empezara a nevar-comento Hermione-Víctor se pondrá contento, extraña un poco su hogar... creo que cuando vea la nieva se sentirá como en casa

-¿Que tal es Víctor contigo?-pregunto Ginny sintiéndose un poco mejor al poder hablar de alguien que no fuera ella-Te veo muy contenta con el

-Es muy bueno conmigo-le contesto la chica sonriendo-me dio mucho gusto que me hiciera su novia... pero no me cambies de tema ¿Quien es el afortunado?

-Dirás desafortunado-replico la chica dejando de sonreír y bajando el rostro-a pesar de que intento hacerme la fuerte no lograr estar segura de lo que siento

-Mmm ¿Y ese "desafortunado" no será un mago con lentes redondos y cicatriz en la frente que siempre anda rondando en la escuela por la noche?-pregunto Hermione con una fingida expresión de confusión, Ginny solo oculto la cara-tu lo quieres... se te ve a leguas de distancia, pero el también te quiere ¿Sabes? estoy segura que si tu hicieras un intento, un verdadero intento...

-Pero el solo me quiere como su amiga-murmuro Ginny

Hermione la vio con ternura y le paso una mano por los rojos rizos.

-Conozco a Harry desde hace ya seis años, el tal vez sea algo despistado pero es estoy segura que se da cuenta de ti... se que siempre te tiene en cuenta-con los dedos alzo la barbilla de Ginny para que la viera al rostro-en estos momento Harry tiene muchos problemas y por eso no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le quieres... el tiene mucho amor en su interior y si te esfuerzas, en verdad te esfuerzas, se que él se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres y te dará un lugar en su corazón

Ginny le miro agradecida, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el ruido de unas pisadas muy cercanas la regresaron a la realidad, hace ya casi una hora que Hermione había terminado su ronda y un maestro se estaba acercando a ellas, eso seguro sería merito para un buen castigo, las dos estuvieron apunto de echar a correr a la otra dirección pero pronto se dieron cuenta que otra persona se acercaba por ese lugar; Hermione vislumbro la puerta de un armario de escobas y después de meditar un poco se apresuro a esconder a Ginny dentro de aquel lugar, el armario lucia vació pero cuando la pelirroja entro sintió como si el lugar ya estuviera ocupado por algo sumamente grande. La puerta del armario quedo un poco abierto y por aquella abertura la chica pudo ver como Hermione aparentaba seguir con su ronda.

-Hola-Ginny escucho la voz de alguien detrás de ella haciendo que diera un salto del susto, habría gritado gustosa pero una mano le tapo la boca en el momento indicado por que en ese momento había aparecido McGonagall frente a Hermione-silencio o nos encontraran

-Señorita Granger ¿Que hace usted aquí?-pregunto McGonagall al haber visto a Hermione

-Parece que la señorita prefecta cree que sería bueno alargar su ronda ¿No?-murmuro Snape apareciendo también escena

-Harry-murmuro Ginny al darse cuenta quien le había tapado la boca

Sin embargo esa no fue muy buena idea por que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto para que Snape lo escuchara, el profesor de pociones volteo a ver el armario que seguía semi-cerrado y después de verlo un rato con los ojos entornados se acerco a el en pasos muy lentos, Ginny pudo ver como Hermione ponía una expresión nerviosa. Segundos antes de que Snape abriera la puerta la chica sintió como el joven mago la tapaba con algo y la obligaba a agacharse todo lo que podía quedando así acostada sobre el, ambos viéndose directo a la cara, La puerta se abrió por completo y Snape asomo su ganchuda nariz cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera dentro del armario, Ginny se movió algo incomoda al percatarse que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry y al sentir el cuerpo del muchacho tan cerca del suyo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que hace una Griffindor a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto Snape regresando su atención a Hermione, miro una vez mas al interior del armario, sonrió con desagrado y cerro completamente la puerta

-Paseaba-contesto la chica

-Conque paseaba ¿He? Bien tal vez debería de discutir acerca de sus paseos nocturnos con su jefa de casa-la voces cada vez se escuchaban mas lejanas pero ni Harry ni Ginny parecían dispuestos a mover un solo músculo-profesora McGonagall yo me encargare de su parte del castillo, debería de asegurarse que su estudiante regrese segura a su sala común

-Claro-aprobó McGonagall-vámonos, señorita Granger

Los dos Griffindor ocultos escucharon atentos como los pasos se alejaban, pasaron un rato mas en aquella ocasión sin atreverse a moverse, Ginny por que seguía atenta a los posibles ruidos de alguien acercándose de nuevo para descubrirlos, y Harry simplemente no podía por que hacerlo hubiera causado una extraña reacción de su cuerpo o, lo que era peor, podría tocar a una parte desconocida del cuerpo de su amiga. Harry soltó un ligero suspiro de incomodidad y entonces Ginny recordó la incomoda posición en la que estaban, con una gran lentitud, para evitar tocar a Harry mas de lo debido, se levanto quitándose de encima la capa invisible.

-¿Harry? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny sintiendo una ligera incomodidad en el estomago, la puerta del armario ya estaba abierta cuando Hermione la metió en el ¿Harry abría escuchado la conversación que había tenido con la prefecta?

-Lo mismo que tu, escondiéndome, me encontré hace un buen rato a Snape y tuve que escapar de el, me escondí aquí ¡Vaya susto que me diste cuando entraste aquí!... supongo que no es necesario preguntarte por que estas fuera de la sala común-dijo el joven mago doblando su capa invisible y guardándosela en el bolsillo de la túnica

-¿Me escuchaste hablar con Hermione?-pregunto Ginny nerviosa

-Hum, algo, poco, en realidad casi nada-murmuro Harry incomodado-en cuanto escucha que hablaban de chicos puse el _Muffliato_ en la puerta y no escuche nada mas-Harry tomo la perilla de la puerta y trato de abrirla pero la puerta no cedió ni un milímetro-no puede ser-dijo tratando nuevamente de abrirla

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny

-Snape-murmuro rencoroso-nos encerró aquí, seguro sospecho que estaba aquí con la capa invisible y se le hizo una buena broma dejarme aquí toda la noche

-¿Que?-pregunto alarmada Ginny y también intento abrirla pero obtuvo los mismos resultados-_Allohomora_-la puerta siguió cerrada

-_Lumus_-la varita de Harry se encendió y la chica pudo ver que el muchacho estaba totalmente sucio de barro, el vidrio de los lentes estaba quebrado-de seguro Snape ha de esperar que nos quedemos toda la noche aquí para que el mismo nos encuentre mañana por la mañana para castigarnos

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? ¿Y que te paso a ti?

-Resbale en un charco del bosque prohibido-respondió el joven mago encogiéndose de hombros-creo que la única opción es esperar a que alguien note nuestra ausencia y venga a buscarnos, pero es imposible que a alguien se le ocurra buscarnos aquí

-¿Que tal con tu mapa?-pregunto Ginny esperanzada pero Harry saco aquel mapa de su bolsillo, sin duda en ese momento totalmente inútil. Harry se sentó en el suelo y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-¿Sabes? esto me recuerda a cuando vivía en Privet Drive-comento Harry viendo atentamente el interior del lugar-solo que este armario es mas grande que en el que me encerraban

Ginny le vio contemplar el armario con aire nostálgico y volteo la cabeza, trato de abrir la puerta con un encantamiento desatascador pero la perilla de la puerta siguió estando tan cerrada como siempre.

-No servirá, reconozco ese encantamiento-murmuro Harry-lamentablemente no me acuerdo del contra hechizo

Ginny dio un suspiro derrotada y se sentó junto a Harry quedando ambos en silencio, el joven mago abrió el mapa del merodeador y lo examino con cuidado buscando a Snape quien los había encerrado en ese armario sin embargo algo mas llamo su atención, una mota con el nombre _Blaise Zabini_ rondaba solitariamente por los corredores del segundo piso y otra con el nombre de _Garyel Zelin_ rondaba por las mazmorras, ambos como si estuvieran buscando algo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ginny viendo como Harry miraba pensativamente el mapa

-He... Nada, solo vi a Filch robando comida en las cocinas-murmuro y se guardo rápidamente el viejo pergamino dentro de la túnica-¿Y por que estabas con Hermione afuera de la sala común tan noche?

-Tenía que consultarle algo urgente -respondió pero noto la mirada interrogativa del muchacho, segundos después el joven mago musito una palabra con una ceja alzada: _¿Muchachos?_-no, bueno no solamente eso-pensó rápidamente en alguna mentira-Luna me había hablado de unas Pixis que rondan por el lago y quería preguntarle a Hermione si era cierto, sabes que ahora Hermione sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas por las clases de Hagrid-Harry le siguió mirando, sospechaba sobre la mentira de la pelirroja pero no dijo nada y solo movió la cabeza para asentir-esas Pixis me hacen recordar las historias de la antigua Madriguera-dijo pensando que al menos esto ultimo si era verdad

-¿Antigua madriguera?-pregunto el muchacho

-La madriguera no siempre estuvo en ese lugar, cuando Bill era niño la madriguera estaba en un gran bosque-explico la pelirroja con voz soñadora-me cuenta que muchas veces se escapaba de casa a media noche para ver las Pixis que se reunían en un lago cercano al pueblo en el que estaba la madriguera... me hubiera gustado mucho ver todo eso pero la casa se cambio de lugar cuando los gemelos nacieron y yo ya no pude ver aquellas cosas tan hermosas

-¿Por que se cambiaron?-pregunto Harry interesado en la historia de la chica

-Mis padre me han dicho que en esos tiempos Quien-Tu-Sabes había comenzado a tomar esos lugares a la fuerza y querían alejarse de todo eso, querían irse a vivir al paseo de los hechiceros pero también ha estado siempre en constante guerra, al menos siempre que hay un mago tenebroso fuerte... tanto con Grindewald como con Quien-Tu-Sabes. Ese lugar esta siempre acosado por los magos oscuros, es como si tuviera una maldición que atrajera las desgracias, en fin-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-como no tenían otra opción se decidieron ir a vivir en donde estamos ahora, querían regresar a aquel pueblo pero cuando nació el pequeño Ronnie decidieron que mejor sería vivir en donde estamos, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles... con tanto niño Weasley hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo que el pueblo en el que vivían se dieran cuenta que no éramos como ellos

-Vaya, no sabía que tus papas hubieran querido vivir en el Paseo de los Hechiceros-comento Harry pensativamente mirando la cerradura de la puerta

-Parece que Bill se quedo con el deseo de vivir ahí así que ahora que se va a casar si se compro esa casa... ¿Que te pasa Harry?-pregunto Ginny pero Harry solo alzo la mano pidiendo silencio, se había levantado y se había acercado a la puerta con mirada expectante

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para escapar de aquí... El encantamiento solo afecta la cerradura, la hace imposible de abrir pero... solo afecta al picaporte-dijo pensativo sin dejar de mirar la puerta

-¿Y? A mi me sigue pareciendo un gran problema-dijo Ginny poniéndose también en pie

-Pero si hacemos algún encantamiento que no afecte al picaporte sino al resto de la puerta tal vez podamos lograr salir de aquí-murmuro el joven mago son una extraña sonrisa en la cara, saca su varita y apunto a la madera de la puerta-_¡Reducto!_

La puerta comenzó a reducirse de tamaño, se desprendió de sus bisagras y solo dejo de encogerse hasta que quedo como una miniatura de una puerta solamente sostenida por la cerradura encantada por Snape. Los dos magos regresaron divertidos a la sala común.

-Quisiera ver la cara de Snape cuando se de cuenta que no estamos ahí-dijo burlonamente el joven mago, la pelirroja le miro sonriente a pesar de que al estar encerrado con deseaba hablar de un tema importante que le concernía a ambos, la forma en que la estaba evitando pero no se había atrevido a tocar aquel, aunque estuvo muy poco tiempo con él, se divirtió y le gusto haber estado encerrada junto a el, sin embargo de pronto una imagen se cruzo en su mente ocasionando que su sonrisa desapareciera, recordó la vez en que Snape había abierto un armario de escobas mostrando a Harry y Hermione besándose ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubieran estado en peligro de que el profesor de pociones los encontrara? ¿Harry se habría atrevido a repetir la escena que hizo con Hermione? O mas bien la pregunta correcta era ¿Ella misma se habría atrevido a permitir que esa escena se repitiera? Suspiro sin que el muchacho se percatara de su repentino cambio de humor.

Ambos se despidieron al entrar a la sala común, Ginny le sonrió enormemente antes de subir a su dormitorio, mas sin embargo Harry no subió de inmediato, se acerco a una de las ventanas de la sala común y miro por ella, el lago estaba apacible y nada parecía molestar, arrugo el ceño tratando de imaginar algo que le pudiera servir a sus planes, metió una mano a su túnica y volvió a sacar el mapa, al echarle un vistazo se aseguro de que no había nadie cerca, los maestros hacían sus rondas en el interior del castillo y no en el exterior, tal vez si lo planeaba bien... pero su atención se volvió a concentrar en otra cosa, mientras que Zabini ahora estaba en su sala común rodeado de otros cuantos Slitheryn (Crabbe y Goyle siempre a su lado) Garyel Zelin seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, cuando lo había visto en el armario, no se había movido, parecía estar esperando encontrarse con algo... o con alguien.

* * *

A la noche siguiente Hermione Granger caminaba molesta por los terrenos del castillo, era la ultima vez que ayudaba a alguien con sus problemas sentimentales, sabía muy bien que ese pensamiento no era sincero pero el poder pensarlo le ayudaba a mitigar un poco la molestia que le causaba tener que pasar esa noche castigada en vez de estar con Víctor haciendo planes, riendo, y por supuesto estar sin que nadie les molestara, en especial esas niñitas que siempre les fastidiaban (en especial a ella) pidiéndole a Víctor autógrafos o fotos con ellas... pero esa noche tenía castigo por haber sido sorprendida afuera de la sala común fuera de su tiempo de ronda, y si es que algo empeoraba su caso era la persona con quien debía de estar castigada; Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso torpe y expresión igual de molesta, si no es que mas, que la misma Hermione.

-Apresúrense, debemos de conseguir todos los ingredientes que podamos antes de que amanezca, sus propiedades mágicas serán mayores si las recogemos en la noche-les dijo la profesora Sprout, les seguía la profesora Grubbly-Plank con un farol en la mano-los de séptimo las necesitaran para sus exámenes E.x.t.a.s.i.s

Después de otro rato de caminar ambas profesoras se detuvieron a unos metros del bosque prohibido, ambos estudiantes miraron con desconfianza a las maestras y a las copas de los árboles que se erguían frente a ellos con gesto amenazante, ambas profesoras habían sacado unos objetos de sus bolsillos, la profesora Sprout se acerco a los jóvenes y les mostró el objeto algo que parecía ser una gran púa roja bastante gruesa y larga.

-¿Saben que es esto?-pregunto la profesora Sprout

Hermione se apresuro a levantar la mano como si estuvieran en clase, Malfoy ahogo un ruido de exasperación y giro los ojos con molestia.

-Es una espina de un _Cactus púrpura nervioso_-respondió la Griffindor como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba dentro de las aulas de clase

-Perfecto, señorita Granger-apremio la profesora Grubbly-Plank y se acerco a los estudiantes-y eso es lo que ustedes buscaran esta noche, ustedes deben encontrar esas espinas mientras que la profesora Sprout y yo buscamos algunas otras cosas mas-les mostró lo que parecía ser un pequeño cristal en forma de estrella-les daré uno de estos y nosotras tendremos otro, brillara mientras que este en una zona que sea de bajo peligro y si es que quieren buscarnos solo tienen que utilizarlo como si fuera una brújula-con la otra mano levanto otro cristal, los dos parpadearon intensamente-a la dirección que parpadee será el lugar en la que estamos, les servirá para que no se pierdan

Malfoy tomo el cristal y lo guardó en el bolsillo con un gesto de molestia, finalmente ambos muchachos entraron al bosque seguidos por ambas profesoras, al poco tiempo de caminar las profesoras se separaron de sus estudiantes. Para Hermione el tener que pasar una noche en el bosque prohibido con Draco Malfoy no era lo que llamaría como una noche encantadora, sin contar con el hecho de que debían de buscar aquel extraño cactus púrpura nervioso, una especie de planta tan extraño como agresiva ya que en cuanto se sentía amenazado este lanzaba sus púas cuyo veneno, si bien no mataba personas, si las dejaba paralizadas por bastante tiempo... sin duda estar con Malfoy sola en el bosque prohibido y con el peligro de quedar paralizada era algo que no deseaba experimentar. Dio un vistazo al joven Slitheryn (quien miraba distraídamente las copas de los gruesos árboles) y sintió que el nerviosismo la ahogaba, bajar la guardia y distraerse no era una opción para ella.

Después de varios minutos de estar caminando Malfoy encontró en el suelo una gruesa raíz púrpura que sobresalía de la tierra, sacó el cristal en forma de estrella y se aseguró que siguiera brillando.

-Estamos cerca-murmuro el Slitheryn-esta raíz indica que cerca de aquí hay algún lago o lugar donde el cactus pueda tomar agua... los _Cactus púrpura nerviosos_ toman agua desde lejos por que el agua les mata si tocan el agua directamente... así que, si no me equivoco, creo que es por allá

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto-Hermione desconfiada

-No eres la única persona que pone atención en clases, Granger-murmuro Malfoy y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había indicado

Pasaron un rato mas caminando en busca del _Cactus púrpura nervioso_, Malfoy revisaba seguido que el cristal siguiera brillando pero la Griffindor noto que el brillo de la estrella había comenzado a menguar, eso significaba que había comenzado a salir de la zona segura del bosque prohibido (si es que había una zona segura en ese lugar). Media hora después encontraron en medio de varios gruesos troncos de árboles lo que parecía ser un cactus purpuraba que palpitaba de una forma que no agrado mucho a Hermione, cuando Malfoy comenzó a acercarse el cactus comenzó a temblar como si tuviera miedo.

-¿Tu que opinas Granger?-pregunto Malfoy acercándose al cactus y levantando mas su varita para alumbrar mejor la extraña planta que estaba frente a el-¿Crees que sea lo que estamos buscando?

La chica se acerco y comparó la espina que le había dado la profesora Sprout con las espinas que tenía el cactus en su piel púrpura gelatinosa, era el indicado; Malfoy se iba a acercar pero Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que diera siquiera un paso, se agacho par alumbrar una gruesa raíz que sobresalía de la tierra y guiaba al cactus púrpura.

-Mejor lo hago yo-murmuro molesta y viendo de forma acusatoria al Slitheryn-de haber pisado la raíz habríamos tenido esas espinas pegadas a nosotros

-Un error lo comente cualquiera-dijo Malfoy tratando de avanzar pero Hermione se lo impidió

-Lo hago yo, tú podrías matarnos

Malfoy no replico pero un movimiento de sus labios indico a la chica que de seguro debía de haber estado deseoso de insultarla de alguna forma, a la chica le causa gran satisfacción el ver como su antiguo verdugo tenía que someterse a sus ordenes, eso era la mejor parte del trato que había hecho Harry con el Slitheryn, Hermione sonrió con suficiencia mientras que caminaba despacio en dirección del cactus, dio otro vistazo a Malfoy disfrutando al verlo tan dócil. Sin embargo Hermione se había confiado mucho, al estar tan entretenida al observar a Malfoy despojado de todo su poder no se percato del gran número de raíces que estaban en el suelo y piso una de ellas por descuido. De inmediato un millar de espinas del Cactus fueron disparadas en todas direcciones, Malfoy y Hermione comenzaron a correr todo lo que podían pero a pesar de que sus piernas avanzaban a todo lo que podían seguían sintiendo como las espinas se encajaban en su cuerpo, después de un rato mas de correr Hermione sintió como Malfoy la jalaba del cuello de la túnica obligándola a detenerse y retroceder hasta un grueso y viejo árbol muerto.

-¿Pero que... que...intentaste hacer?-pregunto Malfoy con un dejo de desde en el rostro-¡Acaso querías matarnos!-Malfoy había estado recargado en el árbol pero cuando intento caminar sus piernas fallaron y lo dejaron caer al suelo-¿Que me pasa? No puedo mover mis piernas-miro a Hermione temeroso-Esa cosa era venenosa ¿Cierto?

-Si, pero su veneno no es muy peligroso-acepto Hermione, tenía un aspecto tan lamentable como el de Malfoy pero al parecer no daba señales de haber sido afectado por las miles de púas que tenia en las piernas y la espalda, o al menos eso era lo quería demostrar, se rasco con el brazo derecho la mejilla en la que tenía un fino corte y se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar había varios puntos insensibles al taco, el brazo izquierdo no le respondió y tuvo la horrible sensación de que en menos de diez minutos su piernas habrían dejado de funcionar-genial-murmuro la chica con fastidio, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, y pensar que esa noche podría haber estado con Víctor

-¡Y tu decías que yo lo estropearía!-grito molesto malfoy sin poder contenerse mas-¡Ja! ¡Parece que la señorita prefecta, la sabelotodo, no es tan grandiosa como cree! ¡Ahora estamos al borde de la muerte!

-No seas dramático, Malfoy-gruño Hermione molesta, sus piernas habían comenzado a adormecerse, se sentó en suelo con la espalda recargada en tronco de árbol-ya te dije que solo nos paraliza ese veneno

-Y se nota que solo haces caso a esos libros que lees, Granger-espeto Malfoy-tienes ida de cuanto veneno tenemos en el cuerpo, por si no lo notas fueron bastantes espinas las que nos inyectaron esa cosa... usa un poco de lógica Granger, a mayor veneno mas rápido y mas letal son las toxinas que nos afectan

-Sin un antídoto podría paralizar hasta a nuestros pulmones-razonó la chica, Malfoy asintió con gravedad, comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo pero después de unos segundos su expresión hizo que Hermione se percatara de que su situación seguía empeorando-perdiste el cristal ¿Verdad?

-Las púas rasgaron mis bolsillos-dijo el Slitheryn tendiéndose en el suelo como si se preparara a echar una ligera siesta, permanecieron un largo rato en silencio hasta que Malfoy alzó su varita mágica al cielo y murmuro-_Accio cristal_

Sin embargo para sorpresa de ambos muchachos nada paso, Hermione miro preocupada al muchacho, sabía que por muy inepto que fuera podía hacer un encantamiento convocador decente.

-¿No puedes?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Crees que el veneno afecte la magia?-pregunto temeroso el joven Slitheryn

Hermione intento hacer el encantamiento convocador, no le resulto tampoco pero ella sospecho que el que hubiera tenido que usar la mano izquierda (la derecha hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar) tenía mucho que ver.

-_Accio rama_-murmuro el chico apuntando a una rama que estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de el pero esta no se movió en lo absoluto-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

-_Lumus_-murmuro la chica, la punta de su varita se encendió por unos cuantos segundos pero después se apago sin ningún remedio, los dos muchachos se miraron con el temor grabado en su cara pero ninguno dijo nada

la chica observo el lugar tratando de buscar la respuesta de lo que sucedía pero su mente estaba en blanco por el miedo que había comenzado a sentir, observo el cielo sin dejar de pensar en Víctor pero de pronto noto algo, la posición de las estrellas le indicaban algo bastante malo, estaban en la parte mas alejada de todo el bosque, hasta era posible que ni siquiera Hagrid conociera ese lugar ¿Como era posible que hubiera terminado en esa situación? Murmuro algunas palabras que Malfoy no logro entender y finalmente bajo la cabeza maldiciendo su propia suerte.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Malfoy impaciente

-Supongo que tu no has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ ¿Cierto?-como única respuesta Malfoy arrugo el ceño con impaciencia-en cierto lugar del bosque prohibido hay una gran concentración de magia que impide a los magos utilizar su propia magia

-¿Te estas burlando de mi, Granger?-escupió Malfoy malhumorado-no se si te hayas dado cuenta pero no es muy relajante estar medio invalido y perdido en el bosque prohibido

-¿Que sucede cuando caes en un rió que esta a punto de desbordarse? El agua te lleva-gruño Hermione-pasa lo mismo aquí, hay tanta magia en el ambiente que la magia que usamos simplemente se pierde con la demás, hay que movernos de aquí-Hermione trato de pararse, había olvidado que sus piernas hace mucho que habían quedado inservibles

-Eso parece imposible-dijo con aspecto resignado el muchacho-si lo que dices es cierto debemos de estar en un lugar que casi nadie a visto, no sabemos hacía donde debemos de ir, no tenemos magia y por si no lo habíamos notado estamos casi inválidos

-¡O claro! ¡¿Como podría haberme olvidado de esto?!-grito Hermione de forma sarcástica arrancándose un par de espinas de las piernas-¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

-Lanzar una señal, estrellas rojas tal vez-comento Malfoy señalando al cielo-no puedo hacerlo yo solo, no sucedería nada, tal vez si lo hacemos juntos podamos lograr algo-Hermione le miro con una mueca de desagrado en la cara-tampoco me agrada a mi pero no nos queda de otra, me niego a pasar la noche aquí contigo hasta que alguien nos encuentre... si es que nos llegan a encontrar-Malfoy se acerco a Hermione arrastrándose lentamente y se sentó junto a ella-hubiera preferido que ese bruto medio gigante amigo tuyo hubiera estado aquí, me da mas confianza que ese par de profesoras con las que venimos

-¡Hagrid no es ningún bruto!-grito Hermione

-Como sea ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

Los dos agitaron las varitas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo y en el cielo apareció una débil luz rojiza que los alumbro débilmente, el resplandor rojo les permitió ver el lamentable aspecto que lucían, Hermione estaba en peores condiciones. Ambos muchacho permanecieron sentados en silencio, trataban de escuchar si había movimiento a los alrededores pero todo permanecía en silencio, Malfoy vio como Hermione trataba de quitarse las espinas que seguían clavadas en sus piernas, ya se había quitado bastantes pero aun quedaban por los menos veinte mas en ambas piernas y unas cuantas mas en su costados, la chica dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor cuando se quitaba alguna espina, el muchacho se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía que pasar sus manos por sus piernas para saber donde estaban las espinas, un rasguño cerca de su ojo le dijo que de seguro tampoco debía de poder ver muy bien a causa del veneno del cactus.

-No durara la señal allá arriba-comento viendo como Hermione pasaba sus manos por un brazo para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna ahí, tenía por lo menos tres-¿Que haremos cuando se apague?

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después-murmuro la chica antes de quitarse una espina que estaba en su cintura

Malfoy puso una mano en su muslo y la bajo lentamente, ya no veía bien por que la luz roja había comenzado a mermar, Hermione había dado primero una ligera exclamación de susto y había intentado cachetear al muchacho pero este le sujeto firmemente la mano y siguió recorriendo la pierna, su visión solo le permitía ver un par de espinas pero el tacto le dijo que habían otro par un poco mas abajo, cerca de la rodilla de Hermione, con rapidez extrajo las espinas de un solo jalón y quito las tres que aun permanecían en el brazo de la chica.

-Gracias-murmuro Hermione bajando la voz, casi habían quedado a oscuras, solo quedaba un débil resplandor rojo

-No vez bien ¿Verdad?

-Casi nada-acepto la muchacha-¿Ya no hay luz?

-Ahora ya no... ¿Me vas a dejar quitarte las demás o me vas a cachetear?-pregunto Malfoy pero no obtuvo ninguna respuestas-¿Que te parece si hacemos una tregua? Cuando salgamos de aquí puedes seguir tratándome como una escoria

-Tregua-murmuro Hermione y permitió que el muchacho tanteara, con mucha precaución, sus piernas-Dame las espinas que hayas sacado, al menos debemos llevar algunas para justificarnos cuando nos encuentren

Sin embargo la señal no había servido de nada ya que después de mucho tiempo nadie se había acercado para buscarlos, intentaron hacer otra pero esta vez el resplandor rojo no duro mas de un minuto, Hermione dio un suspiro de resignación al pensar que tendría que pasar mas tiempo con el Slitheryn y ambos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para que nos encuentre Harry-dijo la muchacha y casi inmediatamente escucho un resoplido de incredulidad del Slitheryn-no se como Harry puede tener confianza en ti si tu no se la tienes a el

-¿Y quien dice que yo confió en Potter?-pregunto con voz burlona el muchacho

-¿Por que estas de su lado si no...-dijo Hermione pero su voz se apago poco a poco como si se hubiera dado cuenta-no le eres leal a Harry ¿Cierto?

-No lo soy a nadie-contesto Malfoy sin embargo ya no podía evitar que la Griffindor comenzara a pensar de mas, sabía que le costaría muy poco tiempo percatarse de todo

-Solo a alguien-murmuro Hermione-a quien en verdad te ayudo, a quien te salvo a ti y a Eliel-escucho como Malfoy se movía incomodo a un lado de ella-es a Ginny a quien le eres leal ¿Cierto? Ella fue la que le pidió a Harry que te ayudara-recordó la vez en que el Slitheryn se había peleado con Ron ignorando cualquier orden de Harry, solo lo había hecho cuando Ginny se lo exigió, era verdad, Draco Malfoy solo le era leal a la mas pequeña de los Weasley-no es Harry a quien eres obedeces... es a Ginny

Hubo un silencio corto pero que Hermione le pareció tan largo que por un momento pensó que Malfoy se había quedado dormido sin embargo unos instantes después el muchacho trato de levantarse, aunque sus piernas parecieron estar hechas de gelatina, el Slitheryn se las arreglo, recargándose en el árbol, para mantenerse en pie, miro a Hermione desde lo alto, por un momento la chica pensó que le veía con desden, como siempre lo había hecho, pero no era así... era una mirada que nunca habría esperado ver de el... tan sincera, tan afable, carecía de todo rasgo de los Malfoy.

-Ella ha sido la única que a confiado en mi-respondió-¿Puedes caminar? No podemos seguir esperando a que alguien nos rescate... será mejor que ya nos vayamos

Malfoy ayudo a Hermione a ponerse en pie pero las piernas de esta parecían haber decidido estar en huelga por que no la sostuvieron lo suficiente como para permanecer en pie por lo que tuvo que recargarse en el hombro de Malfoy para no correr peligro de caer pero de esa forma no podían andar muy rápido, pasado un rato se dieron cuenta que el no poder andar con rapidez no era el mayor de sus problemas, era evidente que sin el cristal que les habían dado las profesoras sería imposible que pudieran salir de ahí, lo primero y mas importante que debían de hacer era lograr hallar un lugar del bosque prohibido en el que pudieran hacer magia. Trataron de buscar algunas huellas que hubieran dejado al llegar a ese lugar pero a decir verdad en los dos chicos comenzó a crecer la sensación de estar caminando en círculos.

-Creo que estamos condenados-murmuro Hermione recordando que de no haber sido castigada en ese momento podría haber estado con Víctor en vez de con Malfoy perdida en el oscuro bosque

-¿Donde quedo la valentía de los Griffindor?-gruño con cansancio el Slitheryn-debemos seguir, oye ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Ya no comas tanto... estas mas pesada que Crabbe y Goyle juntos

Malfoy recibió un ligero golpe en la nuca, sin embargo aquel burdo chiste había permitido que Hermione retomara un poco mas la calma. Después de un par de minutos de seguir caminando la Griffindor pudo improvisar una solución viendo las estrellas, con su guía pudieron llegar a una zona del bosque en la que seguramente podrían hacer magia.

-_Accio cristal_-murmuro Malfoy un poco temeroso, durante unos segundos pareció que no había sucedido nada pero después se escucho un ligero silbido y pudieron ver que algo brillante se acercaba a ellos a una gran velocidad. Era el cristal, Malfoy lo tomo con fuerza y lo alzo para asegurarse que caminaran hacía una dirección segura-parece que estamos de suerte, íbamos en la dirección correcta

Con el cristal en sus manos de nuevo la confianza regreso a ellos y caminaron (si es que a eso se le podía llamar caminar, pensó Hermione) mas animados pero a los pocos minutos encontraron un gran obstáculo en su camino, otro Cactus púrpura nervioso se alzaba frente a ellos, esto era mucho mas grande que el anterior, Hermione calculo que mediría tanto como Hagrid.

-Creo que deberíamos rodearlo-comento Hermione con tono dubitativo-creo que ahora los aprecio menos-sin embargo Malfoy lo examino con la mirada midiendo posibilidades, se acerco a un árbol y dejo a Hermione recargada con mucho cuidado-¿Que haces?-pregunto La chica viendo como Malfoy se acercaba al enorme cactus cautelosamente

-Tomar mas de esas espinas-respondió Malfoy en un susurro -debemos de llevar un buen número de esas cosas para justificar nuestra ausencia ¿No? Prepárate para lanzar un Protego, si algo sale mal debes de protegerte

Hermione contuvo la respiración durante todo el tiempo en que Malfoy estuvo cerca de la extraña planta palpitante, sin duda un ataque de aquel cactus sería mucho mas doloroso que el anterior. Después de recoger una considerable cantidad de espinas Malfoy regreso al lado de Hermione, quien no bajo ni en un solo momento la varita, y la volvió a recargar en su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Malfoy-estas respirando...

-Estoy bien-respondió la chica-pero creo que sería una buena idea que saliéramos de aquí lo mas pronto posible... estoy...

No dijo nada mas pero Malfoy comprendió que los pulmones de la muchacha habían comenzado a fallar por el veneno de las púas, el mismo, aunque sus piernas funcionaban casi normal, sentía que sus fuerzas estaban por agotarse... pero Hermione parecía estar en peores (mucho peores, pensó Malfoy) que el mismo.

-Tal vez deberías de ser un poco mas como tu hermano-comento Hermione distraídamente mientras que Malfoy volvía a alzar el cristal para asegurarse de tomar el camino correcto-ya sabes, así tal vez podrías tener... amigos

-No me interesa tener amigos, solo quiero que mi hermano tenga todo lo que yo no tuve-Malfoy se llevo una mano al antebrazo en donde estaba su marca tenebrosa

-Todos tenemos algo de lo que avergonzarnos-murmuró la Griffindor que no había dejado pasar desapercibido el movimiento de la mano de Malfoy-pero no por eso nos comportamos como tu. Tal vez si actuaras más amable, más... humano podrías tener confianza en los demás y ellos podrían tomar más confianza en ti

-No me digas-dijo Malfoy en tono burlón pero después lanzo una ligera exclamación asombro, por fin habían podido salir del bosque prohibido, a unos cuantos metros de ellos veían la silueta del castillo, sintió como Hermione se apartaba un poco de el, podía mantenerse en pie pero noto que su respirar se había empeorado mas-¿Acaso tu podrías confiar en mi?

-No-respondió sinceramente la chica, la sonrisa del chico desapareció lentamente-creo que ahora puedo estar en paz contigo solo por que se que Harry tiene razones para confiar en ti pero yo jamás lo haré-la mirada de la muchacha se había endurecido y ahora era totalmente fría, Malfoy le veía atentamente recibiendo los reclamos sin decir nada-no te voy a negar que te odio enormemente, Malfoy, estuviste muy a gusto cuando paso lo de la cámara secreta, te burlabas de todos los petrificados y cuando Buckbeak te agredió no dudaste ni un minuto en aprovecharte para hacer despedir a Hagrid y dejar que mataran al hipogrifo... pretendías dejar que Umbridge torturara a Harry... Hay muchas razones para desconfiar de ti e incluso pensar en que podrías traicionar a Harry y entregarlo a Voldemort... pero déjame decirte que si en algún momento intentaras hacer algo así yo mismo me encargaría de ti-Hermione saco su varita y apunto a Malfoy mirándole con todo el odio que había crecido después de seis años de soportar su presencia-no será un simple puñetazo como el de hace tres años... dame una sola razón y yo misma me encargare de ti

Después de un largo silencio se escucharon unas voces entre los arbustos que los rodeaban y aparecieron las dos profesoras con cara molesta; recibieron los regaños por haberse alejado y finalmente entregaron el fruto de su trabajo, después de que la profesora Sprout les diera a cada uno una poción, el antídoto contra el veneno que tenían en su organismo, las profesoras acompañaron a los alumnos al interior del castillo pero les permitieron que regresaran ellos solos a sus salas comunes. Malfoy observó atentamente como Hermione Granger caminaba solitaria a su sala común, un sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con odio y decepción apareció en su pecho, el recordar todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado le hizo a odiar su vida... Granger le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero ese odio no era tan grande como el que él, Malfoy, sentía por si mismo, se llevo una mano a la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo y bajo la cabeza sintiendo un malestar en su pecho. Nadie odiaba mas a Draco Malfoy que él mismo.

* * *

Ginny se vio despertada la mañana siguiente por una lechuza que tocaba insistentemente a la ventana de su dormitorio, Karen arrojo una almohada para callar a la lechuza pero esta no se inmuto, Ariana aventó, sin querer, un pequeño osito de peluche que Ron le había regalado el día anterior pero la lechuza se negó a dejarse vencer, finalmente Maura se levanto y tomo el pergamino que estaba atado en la pata del ave, le hecho una ojeada y finalmente abrió las cortinas de la cama de Ginny.

-¿Me haces un espacio?-pregunto la chica, Ginny se hizo a una lado dejando que la chica se acostara junto a ella

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Ginny adormilada y perdida entre un mar de desordenados cabellos rojos-¿Algo malo?

-Para mi no-dijo Maura acomodándose en las cobijas de Ginny y le puso el pergamino a un lado de la almohada-es para ti... parece que es un admirador secreto

-¿En verdad?-pregunto adormilada la pelirroja y se acomodo en la cama ocasionando que el pergamino cayera al suelo, no se preocupo en leer el contenido de la carta, después de unos segundos mas la chica volvió a quedar dormida

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quien es?-pregunto Karen desde la cama de junto, Ginny solo gruño algo incomprensible y volvió a dormitar-¿Entonces esa lechuza blanca me despertó en vano

-¿Has dicho blanca?-pregunto Ginny abriendo los ojos de inmediato y levantándose con sorpresa

-Si, blanca y creo que con una mancha en un ala-respondió Ariana con voz adormilada, la chica se levanto y recogió el oso que había aventado al ave-hizo que le aventara mi mas grande tesoro-y se volvió a meter en su cama con un ligero puchero en el rostro

Ginny recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo leyó con una tenacidad casi maniática, se levanto y se acerco a la cama en donde dormía Karen, Ginny solo pudo ver los pequeños pies de la muchacha en la almohada mientras que su cabeza estaba oculta bajo las cobijas, al sentir la presencia de la pelirroja Karen asomo la cabeza de su escondite, su cabello parecía tan indomable como el de Hermione en sus peores días.

-Ese peinado no te lo conocía, amiga-se burlo Ginny acostándose a un lado de la chica, poniendo los pies en la almohada al igual que su amiga

-Tu no te quedas atrás ¿Que sucede?-pregunto Karen notando que Ginny sonreía enormemente

-Es algo sumamente importante, debes de concentrarte enormemente y estar segura de lo que vas a decir ¿Entiendes?

-Eso no lo hace ni en clases, no esperes mucho de ella-comento Maura adormilada desde la cama de la pelirroja

-¿De que color era la lechuza que trajo esta carta?-pregunto Ginny

-Blanca-respondió Karen-totalmente blanca

-Yo la vi blanca con una mancha en un ala-dijo Ariana desde su cama

-Creí que era rosa mexicano-comento Maura medio dormida

Ginny se levanto de la cama y se apresuro a sacar una túnica limpia de su baúl.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Maura asomándose por las cortinas de la cama de la pelirroja

-No, claro que no... No pasa nada-murmuro Ginny y entro al baño sin decir nada más

-Y ese "nada" tiene un nombre-murmuro Maura cuando se aseguro que Ginny no podía escucharla

-Harry Potter-dijeron las tres muchachas al mismo tiempo y casi inmediatamente quedaron dormidas

* * *

La chica Weasley dio un nuevo suspiro viendo inútilmente como McGonagall anotaba la lección del día en el pizarrón, su mente estaba en otro lado, para ser específicos, en el bolsillo de su túnica, en el rollo de pergamino que estaba enrollado y había leído tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Había tenido la idea de que la carta se la había enviado Harry pero cuando se dirigió a su habitación y lo encontró dormido en su cama la sospecha desapareció casi al instante.

-¿Que sucede, Ginny?-le había preguntado el muchacho con voz tan adormilada como la de sus amigas hacía unos minutos-Es la primera vez que te veo aquí

-¿De pura casualidad no habrás enviado tu una carta recientemente?-le preguntó Ginny en cuanto se aseguro que el joven mago estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para saber de que hablaba

-¿Carta?-pregunto el muchacho-ayer por la tarde... le mande una carta a Fred y a George para ver si me podían mandar un cargamento de pastillas vomitivas para evitar la clase de pociones-parpadeo y miro a Ginny como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba ahí-¿Que pasa? ¿Te las enviaron a ti? Si llego algo a parte de las pastillas te juro que no es mío

Parecía ser cierto, en fin, había tenido que retirarse cuando Eris entro al dormitorio (para escogerle a Harry la túnica que se pondría ese día) y Dean Thomas despertó por el ruido que hacían, pero lejos de tratar de correr a Ginny parecía haberle encantado la idea de verla ahí, había tratado de invitarla a pasear la próxima vez que fueran a Hogsmeade pero no pudo ya que un encantamiento aturdidor, que salio de la cama de Ron, lo golpeo dejándolo inconciente a mitad del dormitorio.

Ginny dio otro suspiro y las palabras escritas aparecieron en su mente: _tu me conoces, pero gustaría que pudiéramos conocernos mas_, _¿Te gustaría que no viéramos esta noche en el campo de Quidditch?_, _Tal vez sea una sorpresa cuando sepas quien soy... creo que es algo que no te esperabas_. Ginny suspiro con pesar cuando la clase de McGonagall termino y con expresión aburrida apoyo su mentón en la mesa en que estaba el pergamino en el que había escrito lo poco que había logrado escuchar de la lección.

-Parece que ese admirador si te movió el mundo-comento Maura que seguía sentada a su lado a pesar de que ya casi todos los demás habías salido del aula

-Nos es eso-contesto Ginny con pesadez-es solo... que... que por un momento pensé que había sido otra persona la que me había enviado esa nota

-¿Alguien más?-pregunto Maura con el seño fruncido, y la mano en la barbilla. Dándole aires pensadora-¿No estarías insinuando un muchacho alto, cabello negro y desordenado, con gafas y una cicatriz?

-Yo no dije eso-murmuro derrotada la chica y se levanto

-Pero tampoco lo negaste-agrego Maura apresurándose a seguirla

Sin embargo para la tarde Ginny ya había recuperado el buen humor a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad, escasa ahora que se detenía a meditarlo, de que Harry le hubiera mandado esa carta; no podía negar que hubiera regalado gustosa a su hermano Percy, y tal vez también a Ron, por que fuera Harry el autor de esa nota. Y con esos pensamientos entró desanimada a la sal común cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, vio que el joven mago estaba sentado en un sofá viendo el panorama a través de una ventana... el muchacho tenía una cara de amargado y veía malhumorada los terrenos del colegio.

-Hola ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Ginny al sentarse a un lado del muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hola-le sonrió Harry-Te he estado buscando todo el día

-¿Y donde me buscaste?-pregunto notando que sus zapatos estaban sucios de barro y estaba sudoroso-¿En el bosque prohibido?

-No... Bueno, esto es por la clase con el profesor Alucard, no quiere entender que aun no tengo ni una clase con Dumbledore y sigue poniéndome las cosas muy difíciles

-¿No has tenido clases con Dumbledore? ¿No ha regresado al colegio?-Harry negó con la cabeza-Vaya, eso es muy raro-noto que el chico le veía fijamente-¿Y para que me buscabas?

-Para preguntarte sobre ese tipo desconocido que te escribió en la mañana-dijo seriamente-me lo contó Ariana... tal vez no deberías de ir, Ginny, ¿Que tal si es un psicópata con planes para ti?

Ginny miro fijamente al muchacho y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

-Por favor, Harry, no me iras a decir que estas celoso-se burlo la chica

-¿Celoso? ¿Por que habría de estarlo?-pregunto Harry y esquivo los ojos de la pelirroja-solo me estoy asegurando que estés sana y salva

-Harry, el curso pasado nos enfrentamos a unos Death Eathers, creo que podría defenderme de algún depravado sexual-Harry la examino con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente se encogió de hombros-apropósito ¿Me podrías prestar tu capa invisible?

-¿Para que la quieres? ¿Para tu cita con aquel apuesto desconocido?-le pregunto sarcástico

-¿Me la vas a prestar?-le pregunto sonriéndole inocentemente sintiendo una extraña sensación de triunfo dentro de ella, al menos había servido de algo aquella carta

-Tómala si quieres-dijo algo malhumorado el muchacho, Ginny sonrió mas ampliamente y subió a los dormitorios de hombres-Ginny-le llamo el joven mago, al voltear la pelirroja noto que el muchacho parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por no sonreír-diviértete

Esa última reacción del joven mago confundió a Ginny y no pudo negar que se había llevado un chasco por la forma en que Harry había tomado la noticia de su cita con un desconocido, debía de admitir que le había gustado que Harry se mostrara molesto ante la idea de que un hombre la pretendiera. Y finalmente un par de horas después la pelirroja se dirigió al campo de Quidditch oculta bajo la capa invisible de Harry, contenta por un lado por la muestra de celos del joven mago y curiosa por el otro lado por ver quien era su amigo secreto que la pretendía. Llego a la hora acordada al campo de Quidditch y espero a que ese alguien desconocido llegara a su cita pero después de varios minutos nadie llego, aunque de pronto apareció una lechuza que le llevo una nota: _Ve al lago_, decía el pergamino.

La pelirroja se volvió a cubrir con la capa invisible y se dirigió al lago, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, emocionada ante la idea de conocer a su desconocido admirador, cuando estuvo a unos metros del apacible lago pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que le sonreía a lo lejos, su sonrisa era algo traviesa... y burlona, y a pesar de la sorpresa y emoción que sentía Ginny en su interior también se sintió conmovida por la sorpresa _Deseba que fueras tu_pensó la Griffindor.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Harry sonriendo y le ofreció una mano para que se acercara a el-ven aquí, te tengo una sorpresa

-Conque escena de celos, muy gracioso, Potter-le recrimino Ginny sin embargo la sonrisa seguía en su rostro-¿Por que no me imagine que te traías algo entre manos?

-Por que soy muy listo-contesto y saco una pequeña botellita del bolsillo de su túnica y se la mostró a Ginny, a quien seguía tomando de la mano-Maura me regaño por que te estaba evitando-la sonrisa de la pelirroja vacilo un poco-me preguntó que era lo que tramaba... hasta me pregunto si andaba de novia con Cho, que locura ¿No? En fin, esta es la razón de que te evitara tanto

-¿Una botella?-pregunto Ginny curiosa

-Te quede a deber una cita ¿No? Pues creo que es hora de pagar mi deuda

-No seas tonto, Harry, solo bromeaba con eso-dijo Ginny apenada

-Pero ya esta hecho así que no digas mas; te evitaba por que no lograba encontrar lo que podría ser una cita perfecta para ti y tu me diste la idea cuando nos encerró Snape en aquel Armario de escobas-Harry vació el contenido del frasco en el lago y poco a poco una ligera neblina comenzó a aparecer en el lugar-Luna me ayudo a prepararlo... no son Pixis pero supongo que no estará tan mal

-Harry... ¿Que se supone que debe de...-sin embargo Ginny no pudo completar la pregunta, de pronto en el bosque prohibido habían aparecido unas pequeñas lucecitas azules y verdes que se acercaban lentamente, miles de luciérnagas habían ido a acercarse al lago atraídas por el liquido que el joven mago había vaciado en él-¡Que hermoso!

Ginny se acerco mas al lago y contemplo el espectáculo, las luciérnagas permanecían suspendidas en el aire, la pelirroja estiro la mano hacía los insectos y esto retrocedieron asustados, sin embargo no desaparecieron, una de las lucecitas verdes se poso en uno de los dedos de la chica; Ginny camino alrededor de lago viendo extasiada el espectáculo, noto como Harry la veía sonriente y esta estiro una mano hacia el chico para que se la tomara otra vez. Harry se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano pero la sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro, fruncía el ceño, aprovechando que Ginny volvía a ver las luciérnagas se llevo la mano libre al estomago, aquella sensación extraña persistía en el, había comenzado desde que Ginny le había sonreído segundos antes: Era como si un millón de Snitch doradas volaran en su estomago.

Una hora después los dos muchachos regresaban a su sala común, Ginny le sonreía de forma tierna a Harry, sin embargo este no parecía notarlo, su mano seguía sobre su estomago, esas Snitch seguían volando en su estomago.

-¿Como llegaste afuera sin necesitar la capa invisible?-pregunto la pelirroja

-No fue necesaria-respondió el muchacho sintiendo como si las Snitch volaran de forma frenética-solo revise mi mapa y así no me tuve que topar con nadie, hasta tuve que evitar a Hermione, le iba a pedir ayuda pero comenzó a murmurar algo sobre lo que pasa cuando ayuda a alguien con sus problemas sentimentales

Ginny sonrió culpable al recordar que por su culpa Hermione había sido castigada. Harry verifico en su mapa que nadie estuviera cerca de ellos y después caminaron en dirección a la sala común con seguridad, sin embargo algo mas llamo la atención del muchacho: Garyel Zelin estaba rondando por las mazmorras, al igual que la noche en que el, Harry, y Ginny habían estado encerrados en el armario de escobas. Ese Zelin se traía algo entre manos.

* * *

La sonrisa que Ginny porto desde aquella noche que paso con Harry le duro bastante tiempo, incluso les contó todo a sus tres amigas sin necesidad de que estas se lo pidieran, las tres le sonrieron emocionadas esperando que pronto hubiera un romántico desenlace entre ambos Griffindor. La felicidad que Ginny portaba desde aquel día le dejo desenvolverse perfectamente durante la sesión del ED, seguían practicando el encantamiento _Patronus_, ella todavía tenía problemas con el suyo pero este salio de su varita limpiamente para golpear al diario en el que se había convertido el Boggart, un caballo plateado, salvaje y fuerte... todo lo que era ella misma, la luz de su _Patronus_ alumbro la oscuridad en que se hallaba el cuartel del ED. Ginny se lanzó, sin siquiera pensar, a abrazar a Harry con fuerza y este, un poco sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo. Las Snitch volvían a volar en su estomago.

-Te felicito-le dijo el joven mago después de recuperarse de la impresión-¿Puedo preguntarte en que pensaste?

Ginny observo, algo apenada por su comportamiento, como Ron se apresuraba a meter al Boggart de nuevo en el baúl mientras que el siguiente en pasar se preparaba para enfrentar a la criatura. Habían mas personas presentes pero no por que hubieran ingresado mas alumnos al ED sino por que Ariana, Karen y Maura habían ido de visita a ver como eran las clases; Maura había sido la única testigo de como Ginny había abrazado al joven mago, la muchacha le sonreía de forma insinuante a Ginny.

-Eso... creo que prefiero guardármelo para mí-dijo Ginny recordando el recuerdo que le hizo proyectar un _Patronus_ tan fuerte, la cita con Harry. La pelirroja y el muchacho observaron a Neville, que era el siguiente en pasar

Maura se acerco a los dos muchachos, le sonreía de forma maliciosa a Ginny, comenzó a hablar con Ginny en susurros aprovechando que la sala se ponía más oscura en el momento en que el Boggart con forma de Bellatrix Lesstrange salía del baúl.

-Ya vi lo cariñosos que están los dos... aunque creo que mas bien eres tu la que lo esta acosando con tantos abrazos-le murmuro aprovechando que Harry le prestaba toda su atención a Neville

-No se de que hablas-respondió Ginny que de pronto parecía encontrar fascinante los intentos de Neville por lograr hacer su patronus

-Neville-le llamo Justin que estaba con los demás integrantes del ED-recuerda _la clase sin nombre_

Neville sonrió a Justin y miro a Bellatrix Lesstrange que se acercaba amenazadoramente a el, estiro los brazos para atraparlo, Neville no hizo nada pero Harry supo, por la mirada decidida del muchacho, que esta vez si sucedería algo, el joven Griffindor conjuro el encantamiento y de pronto, en medio de un silencio sepulcral hubo un resplandor plateado y Bellatrix Lesstrange exploto en miles de pedazos gracias a la fuerza del encantamiento de Neville. Un enorme toro plateado permanecía imponente en el centro del aula.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Dean Thomas viendo con los ojos casi desorbitados de la impresión al _Patronus_ del Griffindor

De pronto una enorme exclamación de todos los presentes se escucho y segundos después Neville se vio envuelto en mar de brazos que ansiaban felicitarle por finalmente haber logrado tan difícil encantamiento, el toro brillo cada vez mas mientras que las frases de felicitaciones aumentaban.

-¿Por que pudo hacer el encantamiento con recordar esa clase sin nombre?-pregunto Ron a Justin cuando finalmente el alboroto se hubo disminuido, Neville había dejado el lugar para que otro mas pasara a probar suerte frente con el Boggart de reserva que Harry sacaba de otro baúl

-Tu no has visto como es en la clase sin nombre-dijo Harry acercándose a los dos muchachos-es completamente diferente... incluso tiene admiradoras-Harry volteo a ver a Neville a pesar de que la clase ahora volvía a ser normal seguía bastante apenado por el súbito ataque de admiración que ahora todos tenían con el-se esta volviendo cada vez mas talentoso

La clase termino y finalmente los alumnos salieron poco a poco, todos le decían palabras de aliento a Neville que asentía totalmente rojo como tomate, todos salieron excepto dos personas, Harry y Eris habían quedado solos en la sala, una expresión de decisión abarco todo el rostro de la pequeña niña.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto Harry y la chica saco su varita y afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza-bien ¿Que quieres hacer primero?

-Lo que sea que me enseñes-dijo Eris y sus ojos brillaron de forma casi maniática-estoy segura que pronto te superare, debo empezar de una vez

Harry rió ante la expresión de la niña y entonces saco de su bolsillo un pergamino enrollado, era una lista de encantamientos y maleficios para que la niña pudiera practicarlos, de hecho era la lista de encantamientos y maleficios que Hermione le había hecho casi dos años atrás, semanas antes de que tuviera que cruzar aquel laberinto en el torneo de los tres magos.

-¿Cual quieres hacer primero?-pregunto Harry enseñándole la lista

-¡Este!-exclamo la niña emocionada señalando el encantamiento aturdidor

Harry arrugo el seño analizando las posibilidades de ese encantamiento y después de meditarlo un poco sonrió y se guardo en el bolsillo el pergamino, sin embargo primero tendría que ir a la enfermería para pedir unas cuantas pociones para curar moretones.

-¿Para que quieres esas pociones?-Harry solo sonrió dándole a entender que pronto lo entendería

Eris quedo sola en el cuartel del ED, miro el rededor como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en ese lugar, examinando cada detalle de la sala, una ligera sensación de emoción corrió por su pequeño cuerpo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara... pronto podría salir de aquel lugar sabiendo que se estaba volviendo mucho mas fuerte de lo que nunca había sido, y ese era su deseo, su mas grande anhelo, después de haber pasado la mayoría de su vida siendo sobreprotegida por su padre, después del fallecimiento de su hermano y madre, por fin podría valerse por ella misma, por fin podría abrir las alas para poder volar, como solía decirle su padre cuando el lograba darse cuenta de que ya había crecido.

-Por fin estoy creciendo-murmuro posando sus ojos en un baúl que permanecía acomodado en una de las esquinas de la sala de los menesteres

Eris se acerco al baúl y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de el se sacudió nerviosamente como si hubiera sentido su presencia y tratara de salir a atacarla, era el Boggart que utilizaban para entrenar con el encantamiento _Patronus_. Dominada por la curiosidad se acerco un poco mas al baúl ocasionando que diera un par de saltos tratando de liberarse de su prisión, Eris se mordió ligeramente el labio y apunto con su varita al baúl... ¿Que sería lo que aparecería frente a ella? Le tenía un enorme horror a los gusanos y todo animal que no tuviera patas y se arrastrara por la tierra, también le temía a los insectos babosos y a ser el centro de la atención ¿Pero esos miedos serian suficientemente fuertes para que el Boggart se decidiera por ellos? A Neville le aparecía una mujer con sonrisa tenebrosa, a Ron una enorme araña, pero ella no le temía a las arañas y no sabía quien era esa mujer que tanto le temía Neville como para temerle, no sabía cual era el mas grande miedo de Harry... no, el no debía de temerle a nada, ni siquiera al innombrable, estaba segura de que el Boggart no se transformaba en nada cuando Harry estaba frente a el. ¿Que era lo que se transformaría cuando estuviera frente a ella?

-Allohomora-murmuro y de pronto el baúl se abrió con un chasquido que sonó casi mortal

La tapa del baúl se abrió lentamente con un rechinido que hizo que se le erizara a Eris el cabello de la nuca, del baúl salio ella misma, completamente idéntica a ella, el mismo peinado e incluso el mismo uniforme que tenía en ese momento, Eris miro confundida la replica de ella misma que le ofrecía el Boggart, una expresión extraña permanecía en los ojos de la niña-Boggart... pero ¿Por que aparecía ella misma como su mas grande miedo? De pronto la Eris-Boggart sonrió de forma autosuficiente, era una sonrisa casi fría, una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada la niña Griffindor y con cierto temor alzo una vez mas su varita.

-_Expecto Patronum_-exclamo Eris cada vez mas asustada, de nuevo sintió esa agradable sensación de que toda su magia era drenada por la varita, la sonrisa de la niña-Boggart se ensancho y esta vez pareció verdaderamente maligna, era como si esa niña-Boggart supiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento... esa agradable sensación de cansancio mientras que la magia era drenada por su varita... era en verdad agradable... disfrutaba haciendo tan difícil, y eso la aterro mas

De la punta de la varita salio una voluta de humo que se interpuso entre el Boggart y ella, el Boggart sonrió de forma mas amplia, era esa sonrisa que ella misma sentía florecer cuando perfeccionaba algún encantamiento, cuando se recordaba que ella podía hacer cosas que nadie mas podía, aquella sonrisa que surgía cuando se daba cuenta que tenía mucho mas potencial que cualquier otra persona, un potencial con el que podía protegerse mejor de lo que su hermano o su madre habían podido hacerlo para evitar su propia muerte, y eso la asusto, la asusto por que no solo se podía proteger con ese potencial que tenía en su interior, no, sino que también podía lastimar con el, como lo había hecho con Ginny. Y eso termino aterrándola más.

Su débil _Patronus_ desaprecio y ella callo rendida al suelo viendo como la Eris con sonrisa maligna se acercaba cada vez más a ella. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Harry, llevaba un par de botellitas en la manos, Las botellas cayeron al suelo, haciéndose trizas, cuando el joven se percato de lo que pasaba, desenfundo la varita lo mas rápido que pudo, se escucho un "plop" y el Boggart se transformo en algo que Eris no pudo ver por que seguía en el piso vencida por el miedo y el cansancio. Un fuerte ruido le informo que Harry había podido meter al Boggart de nuevo en el baúl.

-¡Eris! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry preocupado agachándose junto a ella

-Perdóname-susurro la niña esbozando una débil sonrisa-quería intentar hacer un _Patronus_

-¿Pudiste hacerlo?-pregunto el muchacho de pronto muy serio, Eris vio la mueca del muchacho y finalmente negó con la cabeza

-No, solo me sentí muy cansada-mintió sin poder ver al muchacho a los ojos, Harry pareció tranquilizarse por la respuesta

-Bien, lo importante es que estas bien, te sientes cansada ¿Verdad?-la niña asintió-entonces tendremos que dejar el encantamiento _Desmaius_ para después-la niño bajo la cara decepcionada-Harry se puso de pie-hoy te enseñare el encantamiento repelente de Boggarts

La niña sonrió recuperando su buen ánimo rápidamente y se puso en pie a una lado de Harry que ahora apuntaba al baúl con su varita.

-Se llama encantamiento _Ridikkulus_-dijo Harry-un encantamiento muy útil

* * *

Draco dio un bostezo mas mientras que se veía en el espejo como se ajustaba perfectamente la corbata, se paso una mano por el cabello platinado y luego se lo sacudió obteniendo el efecto deseado de peinado-despeinado, dando un suspiro miro hacía la cama contigua a la suya en la que dormía placidamente Eliel Malfoy. Ya estaba listo para clases, se paso una vez mas la mano por el cabello y se acerco a la puerta, ahora que sabía que Potter y sus amigos cuidaban de Eliel podía dejar que su hermano fuera solo a clases, Garyel lo cuidaba dentro de la sala común de Slitheryn. Sin embargo los pensamientos sobre la protección de su hermano desaparecieron cuando abrió la puerta, frente a la habitación de los Malfoy estaba parado Blaise Zabini. Malfoy se lo examino con la mirada aun dentro de la habitación, con la mano en la perilla.

-Buenos días-saludo Zabini con expresión seria-Estaba esperándote

Malfoy siguió de pie dentro de la habitación sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, estaba a salvo mientras que estuviera dentro de la habitación, pero si Eliel veía a Zabini...

-Quiero hablar contigo ¿Por que no sales un momento?

-¿Tu por que no entras?-dijo Malfoy llevando discretamente una mano a su bolsillo

-¿Es eso una invitación?-murmuro Zabini, estiro una mano como si quisiera tocar el rostro de Draco pero en cuanto paso el limite del marco de la puerta recibió un ligero choque eléctrico que hizo que alejara su mano-no, no lo fue, nadie puede entrar a tu habitación si no lo has invitado, una protección muy eficaz puesta por Snape... ven acá afuera, te conviene

Draco vio de reojo a Eliel, seguía dormido, y sin dejar de dudar salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que quieres, Zabini?-pregunto Malfoy ceñudo

-Una tregua... si una tregua-repitió interpretando perfectamente la confusión de Malfoy-¿Sabes lo que son las prisiones de Noisirp?

Hubo un silencio, los dos Slitheryn se vieron atentamente, Malfoy aferraba su varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

-Prisiones con cupo para unas cuantas personas, cuatro a lo mucho, puestas en lugares alrededor del mundo... fuero creadas por Jhonas Noisirp

-Efectivamente. ¿Sabías que el señor oscuro ha liberado ya a dos de sus Death Eathers mas poderosos de esas prisiones?-pregunto Zabini gozando con la expresión de incredulidad de Malfoy-Si, a la mas fiel y al mas poderoso

-¿Para que me dices esto?

-Quiero derrocar a Voldemort-dijo Zabini-tengo aliados bastante poderosos... uno de ellos es ese Death Eather que libero de una de las prisiones de Noisirp

-¿En verdad pretendes hacer algo tan estupido?-pregunto Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona-derrocar al señor oscuro mas poderoso de nuestros tiempos ¿Por que no mejor matas primero a Dumbledore? Después de eso tal vez también puedas matar a Quien-Tu-Sabes y hasta a Grindenwald

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré-dijo sonriendo de forma maligna-tu y yo somos bastantes parecidos, Malfoy, tenemos padres cuyo único deseo es servir a alguien mas poderoso, pero nosotros no ansiamos servir ¿No? Ansiamos mandar, tú también deseaste poder tener el poder de Voldemort

-Lo único que quiero ahora es mantener a mi hermano a salvo-dijo Malfoy con desden

-Y eso se puede arreglar, yo puedo encargarme que tu hermano pueda andar a sus anchas en el colegio y aquí, en la sala común... solo pido tu ayuda en algo pequeñísimo

-¿Crees que todos los muchachos de Slitheryn te van a obedecer?-pregunto Malfoy burlonamente

-Yo soy Slitheryn, soy amo de todo lo que este en esta casa, tengo a mi cargo personas que ni te imaginas

-Gracioso, tu, alguien tan mediocre al mando de la casa de la serpiente

-Soy mas de lo que te imaginas, ni siquiera Voldemort o tu pueden jactarse de tener una sangre tan pura como la mía-miro a Malfoy con mas ímpetu-tu puedes tener de nuevo a tu familia, intacta; tu padre esta actuando bajo una maldición imperius puesta por Voldemort, yo te lo puedo devolver-Malfoy palideció ante aquellas palabras, sabía que era cierto aquellas palabras que le decía Zabini, todo lo que le decía era cierto, era una oportunidad única-solo necesito tu información acerca de este colegio, estoy seguro que por estar siguiendo a Potter todos estos años sabes alguna cuantas cosas curiosas acerca de Hogwarts, pásate a mi bando, Malfoy, y veras caer a Dumbledore, Voldemort y a Harry Potter, incluso te podría permitir que tu mismo te deshagas de el

Malfoy observo a Zabini sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Ambos sabemos que tal vez soy una escoria, pero siempre he sido hombre de palabra-Zabini dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Malfoy-piénsalo, es tu única opción

Zabini se retiro caminando tranquilamente. Draco temblaba ligeramente pero sin importar eso entro de nuevo a su cuarto con paso firme, con pesadez se sentó en su cama y tapándose la cara con ambas manos, todo lo que le había dicho Zabini era cierto, y puede que lo de derrocar a Voldemort fuera posible, demasiado posible como para no sentirse asustado tan solo con la idea; era cierto que había un Death Eather con poderes que rivalizaban con los de el señor oscuro y hasta con los de Dumbledore, el anciano director lo había encerrado en una de las prisiones de Noisirp después de que el señor oscuro fuera derrotado, pero ese Death Eather era demasiado impredecible, había escuchado historias terribles de ese Death Eather, su padre y sus hermanos hablaban cosas impensables de el, salvaje, mortal en batalla, y siempre deseoso de tomar el poder de el innombrable, si había sido liberado significaba que habría muchos problemas en el mundo mágico, incluso en Hogwarts.

-¿Draco?-Malfoy levanto la cara y vio que su pequeño hermano comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones, ese cabello le recordó a Potter-¿Que hora es?

-Todavía es temprano, sigue durmiendo-murmuro Malfoy tratando sonreír sin poder lograr mas que una mueca extraña

-Baño-murmuro Eliel y salio de cama para entrar por una puerta a un lado de su cama

Zabini le estaba ofreciendo toda su vida, y siendo sinceros si Zabini prometía algo era ciento por ciento seguro que lo cumpliera, conocía a Zabini desde hacía mucho tiempo, el nunca había faltado a su palabra... ¿Que le ofrecía Potter? Nada era seguro con el mientras que Zabini le estaba ofreciendo su vida tal y como era antes de que el innombrable regresara. Se escucho el agua del inodoro correr y segundos después salio Eliel aun con el cabello desordenado pero ya despierto casi en su totalidad, se acerco a Draco y le vio con seriedad.

-Algo paso ¿Verdad?-le pregunto-¿Estas bien?

-No te preocupes-dijo Draco y esta vez si logro sonreír, alzo una mano para que Eliel la tomara, el niño lo abrazo con mucho cariño-tranquilo, estaremos bien

Zabini. Si, Zabini parecía tener todo bajo control. El era una buena opción. Quizás la mejor.

* * *

-Déjenme adivinar-dijo Harry apesadumbrado-Filch

Hermione y Ginny estaban de pie frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape con cara de aflicción, las dos asintieron con algo de decepción.

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto el joven mago

-Me vio con Víctor-murmuro Hermione sonrojándose un poco-le dijimos que tenía permiso de estar en el colegio pero no hizo caso, al final hecho a Víctor del castillo y a mi me envió para acá, McGonagall no esta en el colegio

-Y tampoco Dumbledore-dijo Ginny-Filch me vio salir de las cocinas y me dijo que viniera para acá por que ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore están en colegio

-Ya lo se-comento Harry desanimado-a mi también me envió con ellos, llevo todo el día buscándolos, Filch me dijo que entonces viniera con Snape

-¿Y a ti por que?-pregunto Hermione interesada

-A pues... ¿Creen que vaya a tardar mucho? Se supone que tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch para hoy-comento Harry pensativamente

-No recuerdo que programaras entrenamiento-dijo Ginny viendo a Harry de forma acusatoria-fue Ron ¿Verdad?-el chico asintió deprimido-creí que tu eras el capitán

-Ya se que soy el capitán pero... ¿Y si se deprime de nuevo si le quito esos privilegios que le di?

-¿Por que estaba deprimido?-pregunto Hermione extrañada, Ginny y Harry se vieron con expresión dudosa-Esta bien, no me lo digan, conociendo a Ron debe ser por una chica, o comida

-Una chica, Hermione, pero despreocúpate que estoy segura que eso ya se le paso-aseguro Ginny-así que, Harry, al rato cuando lo veas le vas a decir Ron, vete al diablo y asunto arreglado

-No seas así, Ginny-protesto Hermione- podrían, no se, decirle que se esta propasando o que tal vez podría anotar sus recomendaciones en un pergamino para ponerlas a votación

-Conozco a mi hermano, Hermione, se que eso lo tomaría como sigue así y no hagas caso de mis protestas

Sin embargo Harry ya no estaba poniendo atención a la discusión de las chicas Griffindor, su mente había volado a la razón del por que había pasado la mayor parte del día buscando a Dumbledore y McGonagall, sin buenos resultado por cierto. Había estado caminando tranquilamente por el tercer pasillo del castillo sin molestar a nadie cuando de pronto, de la nada se habían escuchado unas resonantes voces por todo el pasillo, eran las mismas voces que había estado escuchando desde hace un tiempo, había comenzado a escucharlas cuando le habían atacado en Privet Drive, pero desde hace un tiempo habían desaparecido por completo, se había asustado y había sacado la varita, instantes después una persona había aparecido de la nada. Remus Lupin.

-¡Harry!-dijo sorprendido el Licántropo saliendo de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad-¿Que fue eso?

-¿También lo escuchaste?-pregunto el muchacho-pero ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

Remus le había recordado que estaba en una misión de cuidar el colegio y Harry le había explicado lo de aquellas voces extrañas, Remus lo escucho en silencio y finalmente agrego con voz preocupada.

-¿Y no se lo has dicho a Dumbledore?

-No, bueno, es que no se si sea algo malo-respondió el joven mago

-Seguro, escuchar ese tipo de voces sin saber que es o si sean algo malo es algo que no te afectara-le gruño sarcásticamente-Deberías de decirle a Dumbledore sobre esto

Harry iba a quejarse pero se quedo callado, estuvo tentado a decirle a Lupin sobre el ataque en Privet Drive, de como se lo habían borrado de la memoria y como hace un tiempo había recuperado ese recuerdo con la ayuda de Hermione (una ayuda que no quisiera repetir) pero al final no dijo nada.

-Dumbledore no esta, al menos los últimos días se ausentado muchas veces-informo el muchacho

-¿No esta?-pregunto el Licántropo sorprendido

-Creí que estabas vigilando el colegio ¿No deberías haberte dado cuenta que Dumbledore salía de aquí?

Remus había estado apunto de responder pero en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien, Lupin había tenido que desaparecer de la escena escondiéndose de nuevo bajo su capa invisible y segundos después apareció Filch arrastrando los pies, la señora Norris estaba a un lado de el.

-¿Lo ves querida? Te dije que los culpables siempre regresaban a la escena del crimen-dijo sonriente el celador

-¿Crimen? Yo no cometí ningún crimen-se defendió Harry ofendido, y fastidiado por la desaparición del Licántropo

-Díselo a la tonelada y media de bombas fétidas que recogí ayer por la noche-rió Filch gustoso y finalmente atrapo a Harry sin escuchar las protestas de este

-¿No crees Harry?-le pregunto Ginny sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos

-¿He? ¿Que? ¡A si! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Harry sin saber exactamente con que estaba de acuerdo

Ambas chicas le miraron ceñudas.

-Parece que estás enamorado, Harry-comento Hermione girando los ojos con impaciencia, Ginny se sonrojo y miro de mala gana a Hermione-¿Que?

-Nada-dijo Ginny aun sonrojada y murmurando cosas que Harry no escucho, aunque una palabra de las que decía Ginny más furiosa llego a sus oídos Chang

-Ya tardo Snape-dijo Harry tratando de recuperar la conversación-creen que este encerrado ahí dentro

-Ya tocamos mucho tiempo, no creo que este ahí

Ginny tomo la perilla y la giro, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¿Estas loca?-preguntaron Hermione y Harry a la vez-¿Quieres entrar al despacho de Snape sin su permiso?

-Pero si estuviera ausente ¿No creen que hubiera dejado su despacho cerrado? seguro debe de estar ahí dentro-dijo Ginny tranquilamente

-Y esa es una buena razón para no entrar a su despacho-dijo Harry dando un par de pasos atrás-mejor vámonos, Ginny

-Nos ira peor si no recibimos los castigos por las cosas inocentes que hicimos-respondió Ginny y abrió un poco la puerta, asomo la cabeza para ver si había alguien dentro-¿Sna... digo... ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Esta usted aquí? ¡Vaya!

-¿Que?-preguntaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, algo asustados

-Es... es... ¡Tan extraño!-dijo Ginny maravillada con la cabeza aun dentro del despacho de Snape

-¿Que sucede, Ginny?-pregunto Hermione curiosa y también metió la cabeza al despacho del profesor de pociones-¡Vaya!

Dominado por la curiosidad el joven mago también se asomo por la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que ni Snape o algún otro profesor estuviera cerca, soltó también una exclamación de asombro al percatarse que dentro del despacho de Snape no habían esos estantes con frascos llenos de líquidos pegajosos con extrañas y asquerosos cosas dentro, mas bien parecía que había entrado de alguna forma al anden nueve y tres cuartos, frente a ellos estaban los acostumbrados estudiantes caminando apresuradamente con sus baúles y jaulas con lechuzas detrás de ellos, los ayudantes que vigilaban el anden caminaban con paso presuroso revisando que todo estuviera en orden, Hermione incluso pudo divisar al conductor del expreso de Hogwarts dirigirse a trote hacía el frente del tren y Ginny estuvo segura de haber visto a la señora que vendía dulces subiendo a los vagones del tren que hacía sonar su silbato indicando que pronto partirían al colegio.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-pregunto Harry asombrado y entro al despacho viendo aquella extraña visión-¡Es el anden nueve y tres cuartos!

-Pero ¿Como es que llego aquí?-murmuro Hermione pasando también al despacho, Ginny le siguió y cuando finalmente los tres estuvieron adentro la puerta se cerro tras de si y desapareció de aquella extraña escena

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿Como llegamos nosotros al anden nueve y tres cuartos?-dijo Ginny viendo hacia todos lados

Harry siguió caminando viendo aquella extraña escena, todo parecía enormemente real, en verdad parecían estar en el anden pero nadie parecía haberse percatado que cuatro alumnos de Griffindor habían aparecido de la nada, Harry siguió caminando viendo distraídamente todo el anden hasta que de pronto choco contra un muchacho de largo pelo rubio que jalaba su pesado baúl, llevaba una lechuza gris en el hombro, Harry estuvo apunto de disculparse pero fue entonces que noto que el muchacho, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta que alguien había chocado con el, se comenzó a distorsionar, como si se tratara la imagen de un televisor descompuesto, y después siguió caminando hacía el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Vieron eso?-pregunto Hermione asombrada señalando al chico con quien Harry había chocado-¿Vieron lo que hizo?

Ginny y Harry se miraron confundidos y entonces la pelirroja estiro la mano hacía una muchacha que pasaba a un lado suyo con apariencia de estar buscando a alguien, la atravesó como si esta no existiera además de que también se había distorsionado como el muchacho con quien Harry había chocado, retiro la mano asustada.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Habremos entrado a un Pensadero sin darnos cuenta?-pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa

Harry avanzo un paso de nuevo y volvió a sentir que chocaba contra algo pero entonces no solo las personas sino también todo el rededor se distorsiono como si fuera la imagen de un televisor y entonces Harry sintió que algo chocaba contra sus pierna, algo pequeño, miro hacia bajo y noto que frente a el había una pequeña esfera flotando, era una esfera negra que parecía soltar un ligero brillo azulado, el joven mago trato de tomarla pero a la hora de tomarla sintió que había algo mas bajo la esfera con la palma de la otra mano toco cuidadosamente algo solidó debajo de la esfera y entonces noto que la cosa con la había chocado no era mas que una mesa de madera, no podía verla pero la sentía.

-Ginny, Hermione-murmuro algo asustado-parece que aun seguimos en el despacho de Snape ¡Aquí hay una mesa!-dijo palpando el extraño objeto invisible

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sorprendidas y después comenzaron a caminar con las manos extendidas para evitar chocar contra algo sin embargo apenas dados unos pasos Ginny choco contra algo y después se escucho que un vidrio se quebraba contra el suelo, Ginny sonrió culpable.

-Creo que tire algo-dijo y se agacho palpando el suelo, segundos después se incorporo llevándose una mano a un dedo-¡Auch! Si, rompí algo... ¡Seguimos en el despacho de Snape!

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Hermione

Entonces Harry miro la esfera con la extraña sensación de que ya la había visto antes y después de unos segundos por fin pudo recordar donde la había visto, la había visto en la tienda donde le había comprado a Hermione su cámara mágica, aunque en realidad la había visto la vez en que llevo a Eris a comprarse sus googles: _era una versión de pensadero mas practica, excepto de que con esa esfera la persona no tenía que sacarse los recuerdos de la mente ya que esa esfera lo que hacía era copiarlos._

-Entonces estamos en los recuerdos de Snape?-pregunto Ginny con cara de asco-¡Que asco! ¡Me siento tan sucia! Busquemos la puerta para poder largarnos de aquí-dijo Ginny caminando con las manos extendidas pero segundos después choco contra algo y se volvió a escucharse el sonido de cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Ya viste eso Harry?-dijo Hermione señalando a una mujer regordeta que caminaba arrastrando un baúl detrás de ella, Harry le miro sin comprender que quería decir Hermione-esa mujer ya ha pasado tres veces por ese mismo lugar, es como si esto se estuviera repitiendo una y otra ves... enséñame la esfera

Harry se acerco a ella caminando lentamente para evitar chocar contra algo, le entrego la esfera y Hermione la examino con detenimiento.

-Es como si fuera una especie de grabación, como si lo hubieran puesto para que se repitiera una y otra vez... pero si es así entonces debe de haber una forma de apagar esta grabación

Hermione apretó la esfera, la sacudió (ocasionando que la imagen se distorsionara de nuevo) apretó un dedo contra ella como si esperara encontrar un botón asta que de pronto se escucho y ligero tintineo y entonces Harry tuvo la sensación de que la extraña grabación ahora había dejado de repetirse, en especial por que vislumbro que por la barrera del anden vio que dos personas habían aparecido, una mujer mayor, con rostro triste, y un pequeño niño de rostro pálido y nariz ganchuda, era Snape de niño.

-¡Snape!-exclamo Ginny señalando al niño con expresión asustada-¡Estamos viendo a Snape de niño!

-¿Saben?-dijo Harry dando un suspiro derrotado-me estoy hartando de ver recuerdos de otras personas, creo que ya ni siquiera se cual es mi vida y cual es la de otros

-Ya casi se va, Severus-dijo la mujer viendo con nostalgia el expreso de Hogwarts-será mejor que te vayas ya-la mujer se inclino para abrocharle una vieja y arrugada chaqueta que le quedaba muy holgada al niño Snape-pórtate bien, hijo mío

-Si mama-dijo el niño y la abrazo fuertemente-¿Me extrañaras?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas-le sonrió la mujer, fue una sonrisa que la rejuveneció bastante y la hizo verse bastante guapa-¿Me escribirás?

-Diario-dijo el niño Snape y entonces se alejo de su madre, arrastrando el solo su enorme y viejo baúl

-No es que me queje-murmuro Harry mientras que veía al joven Snape caminar a través del anden nueve y tres cuartos-pero me estoy hartando de tener que ver recuerdos de otras personas-vio como el delgaducho niño entraba al expreso de Hogwarts, el joven mago había notado de que en aquella esfera, a diferencia de en el pensadero, no era necesario perseguir a la persona del recuerdo sino que al parecer el entorno se recorría con la imagen del niño Snape-en especial de personas que nos matarían si se enteran de que hemos visto sus recuerdos

-Lo se, lo se-murmuro Hermione mientras que trataba de apagar la esfera que seguía proyectando los recuerdos de Snape-en vez de quejarse deberían de buscar la puerta del despacho... ya estaba funcionando esta cosa así que no tenemos ninguna culpa de lo que podamos...

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Harry de pronto, el niño Snape de once años de edad había entrado al expreso de Hogwarts y después de recorrer varios compartimientos acababa de abrir uno de ellos, Harry había visto a una pequeña niña que reconoció de inmediato, eso había provocado que gritara, Hermione había saltado por el susto y por poco había dejado caer la esfera

-¿Que pasa, Harry?-pregunto Ginny y observo al lugar que Harry veía con sorpresa, habían dos niñas en el interior del vagón, una era de flameante pelo rojo y la otra de color castaño claro, las dos reían divertidas

Snape al ver a las niñas se irguió más y con cara de molestia entro al vagón siendo observado por las dos niñas, la pelirroja le veía con curiosidad y la otra con algo de reserva. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de ambas y fijo su mirada en vidrio de la ventana.

-Hola ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto la niña de pelo rojo, tanto Ginny como Hermione notaron algo mas en el aspecto de la pelirroja, sus ojos eran de un verde muy hermoso, como el de Harry. Snape veía con algo de sorpresa a la niña y finalmente poso sus ojos a través de la ventana sin responderle a la niña-Hola, hola, hola-siguió saludando la pelirroja

-¡Lilly!-dijo con tono regañón la otra niña-no lo molestes, déjalo en paz

-¡No lo estoy molestando, Bella!-exclamo la niña sonriendo-solo quiero saludarlo ¡Hola, niño desconocido!

Snape la miro de reojo y siguió sin contestarle.

-¿¡Ves, Bella!? ¿No lo estoy molestando? Es mas tu no deberías de regañarme después de que te pásate todo el verano sin hablarme-agrego con un mohín de enojo

-Creí que ya lo habíamos olvidado-respondió la niña llamada Bella con vergüenza

-¡Jamás!-repuso sonriente la niña-para que te perdone me vas a tener que enseñar todo lo del mundo mágico que no se ¿No crees que es eso justo, niño desconocido?

-¡Que lo dejes de molestar!-exclamo Bella exasperada y tomo de los hombros a Lilly para sacudirla con fuerza, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo y finalmente cayeron al suelo adoloridas pero riendo divertidas, habían quedado a los pies del niño Snape, ahora parecía estar tratando con enormes fuerzas no sonreír-¡Aja! ¡Ya te vi! ¡Vi esa sonrisa, niño desconocido!

Snape dio un resoplido molesto pero la sonrisa no desapareció.

-¡Vaya! Veo que finalmente lo lograste, Lilly-dijo Bella poniéndose en pie y sonriendo con mucha vergüenza-y solo costo mi dignidad

-¡Y la mía!-exclamo la pelirroja orgullosa

-Cualquiera que te conozca diría que no tiene-murmuro Bella sentándose de nuevo en el asiento

-Y dime ¿Como te llamas, niño desconocido?-pregunto Lilly viendo con mucha curiosidad al niño

-Severus Snape-murmuro Snape viendo con un poco de precaución a la pelirroja, después de unos segundos de dudar volvió a hablar-¿Y ustedes?

-Soy Lilly Evans-dijo sonriente la pelirroja-y ella es Bella Figg... ¡Seamos amigos, Severus!

Snape, Hermione, Ginny y Harry rieron ante la forma de actuar de Lilly Evans.

-Esta bien-dijo Snape y sonrió por primera vez de buena gana-Son las primeras amigas que tengo, espero que nos quedemos en la misma casa cuando lleguemos al colegio-pero la sonrisa de Lilly flaqueo un poco y la de Bella desapareció por completo, Severus pareció arrepentirse de lo dicho-¿Dije algo malo?

-Yo...yo no voy-murmuro Bella triste-soy...soy

-¡Es una Squib! ¿No te parece genial?-pregunto Lilly emocionada-nunca había conocido a algún Squib

Snape la miro con curiosidad, Bella le miro con una expresión defensiva esperando, tal vez, algún insulto, y segundos después Snape abrió la boca pero la voz que se escucho no fue la de el.

-¿Squib? ¿Squib? ¿Hay aquí un Squib?-un niño de cabellos revueltos apareció en la entrada del compartimiento y entro al vagón atravesando a Hermione, Harry miro sorprendido al niño James Potter-¿Que hace aquí un simple Squib? Solo los magos pueden estar aquí

Los tres niños miraron al recién llegado, iba acompañado de un niño ceñudo y moreno y otro pálido, bajito y rechoncho, miro burlonamente a los tres y volvió a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien de aquí es el Squib?-el tono con el que había hablado había causado diferentes reacciones, Bella se había encorvado y miraba tristemente el suelo, Snape le miraba con desconfianza y Lilly parecía haber comprendido que no era alguien muy amigable-¿Que tal? Soy James

-Yo Lilly ¿Que tiene de malo que haya algún Squib aquí-pregunto con una expresión similar a la de Snape

-Es obvio, solo los de sangre pura deben de estar aquí-dijo el niño de expresión ceñuda-solo los de familia de magos son bastante buenos para entrar a Hogwarts... los míos han estado en Slitheryn desde siempre

-¿Slitheryn?-pregunto James-Pobrecito, me estabas pareciendo muy normal

-Tal vez yo pueda romper esa tradición-murmuro el niño y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, era Sirius

Harry sintió una sacudida en el estomago, había estado un poco impresionado por la aparición de su padre en aquel recuerdo de Snape, y ni hablar de la forma en que se estaba comportando pero la aparición de su padrino lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡Sirius!-exclamo Ginny diciendo exactamente lo que no pudo decir el joven mago-¡Ese es Sirius! Y ese otro debe de ser Wormtail-señalo al niño rechoncho que no había hablado en ningún momento

-¡Yo soy hija de no magos!-exclamo Lilly enojada

-Se dicen Muggles-murmuro Snape

-Debí suponerlo-dijo James en tono burlón-chusma juntándose con chusma

Lilly se había sonrojado y se había aventado contra James pero Snape la había detenido.

-Vámonos-murmuro a Lilly y a Bella-creo que esa cabeza suya ya es demasiado grande... ocupara todo este vagón

Snape, Lilly y Bella habían salido del vagón, los insultos de James y Sirius se seguían escuchando cuando entraron a otro vagón.

-Yo también soy hijo de Muggles-murmuro Snape cuando cerro la puerta del vagón al que había entrado-al menos de uno

-Pero ¿Hay diferencia por ser hija de muggles?-Snape y Bella se vieron entre si con una expresión extraña

-No, no la hay-dijo Snape con una sonrisa en el rostro

-A propósito, yo soy Arabella Figg-dijo la niña-pero me puedes decir Bella, solo mis amigos me pueden decir Bella

Y la sala se disolvió en un extraño mar de colores, Harry estaba tan impresionado por la forma en que se había comportado su padre que ni siquiera había advertido que ahora estaban en el comedor frente al sombrero seleccionador, Harry se percato que esa escena ya la había visto en otro lado, Hermione señalo en dirección a la mesa de Slitheryn en donde estaba Anyel Alucard en sus tiempos de estudiantes, estaba leyendo un pergamino que había sido enviado por sus amigos, el niño que había visto a un lado de su madre en el recuerdo de Alucard entonces había resultado ser Snape. Lilly fue escogida para Griffindor y, tal como había ocurrido en el recuerdo de Alucard, había ido a sentarse junto a Sirius, casi inmediatamente le había dado la espalda totalmente enojada. Snape había sido escogido para Slitheryn.

La imagen cambio y ahora estaban en pasillo a oscuras, Snape y Lilly caminaban juntos, ambos en piyama, los dos parecían molestos.

-Te dije que era una trampa de ese Potter-dijo Snape a modo de regaño-que bueno que te seguí... estarías a manos de Apollyon Pringle en estos momento si no te hubiera sacado de ese armario

-Gracias, Severus-dijo Lilly con una risita en los labios pero segundos después volvió a arrugar el ceño-¿Que querías que hiciera? Potter me reto a un duelo mágico y no me iba a acobardar frente a el

-Lilly, eso es una especie de tradición-dijo Snape con un poco de impaciencia-algún alumno reta a otro a un duelo a mitad de la noche y después avisa a algún maestro o a Pringle para que lo pillen... aunque normalmente eso lo hacen los de Slitheryn, tal ves ese amigo suyo, Black, le dio la idea

-¿Y por que lo hacen?-pregunto Lilly sin entender

-Por que son malos-murmuro Snape

-Pero tú no eres malo, Severus-le contesto Lilly sonriéndole y le tomo de la mano

Snape también sonrió pero instantes después pareció escuchar algo y jalo a Lilly para que se escondieran detrás de un tapiz, segundos después aparecieron cuatro alumnos mayores acompañados de otros cuatro chicos, Hermione, Harry y Ginny miraron sorprendidos a los aparecidos que eran nada mas y nada menos que los cuatro merodeadores con los cuatro grandes.

-...Y queríamos agarrar a esa bruja gritona pero parece que Pringle sospecho mas de nosotros y nos siguió en vez de a esa bocazas de Evans-dijo Potter sonriendo con descaro

-Esa niña si que suena bastante aterradora-dijo Michel Learsi sonriendo divertido por la expresión del pequeño James, en el interior del tapiz Lilly parecía estar peleando con Snape, que la mantenía sujeta y con la boca tapada para evitar que se pusiera a gritar-pero tal vez la estas juzgando mal

-No, es enserio-dijo Sirius, Lupin se encogió de hombros y Petigrew solo meneo la cabeza indeciso-ella es terrible

-Tal vez deberíamos de hablar de otro tema menos aterrador-dijo Alexandros Charm notando que una pequeña discusión había comenzado detrás de un tapiz-a menos que quieran que esa "Gruñona" te ataque mañana cuando te vea-dijo adivinando quien estaba detrás del tapiz-¿Que tal si me ayudan a decidir algo? tenemos un partido de Quidditch la siguiente semana y quiero hacer algo para celebrar la victoria de Griffindor frente a Hufflepuf

-Eso quisieras-murmuro Bhakta Pralad burlonamente

-¡Una fiesta!-exclamo James-y como no les dejaran hacerla pueden llamarla _fiesta Prohibida_

-Suena bien-aprobó Anyel Alucard-solo podrán ir los alumnos de nuestro grado en adelante

Los reclamos de James y Sirius se perdieron mientras que se alejaban de aquel lugar, Lilly y Snape salieron de detrás del tapiz exhaustos por luchar tanto.

-Una vez mas te he salvado la vida-dijo Snape agotado-esos cuatro tipos tienen mala reputación, últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas cuando están juntos-Lilly le vio con escepticismo-no estoy seguro si será verdad todo lo que dicen de ellos pero debes de admitir que el que cuatro tipos de casas diferentes estén tan unidos es algo muy extraño

-Tú y yo somos de casas diferentes-dijo Lilly-has hecho algo imperdonable, le salvaste la vida a James Potter pero para mañana morirá, y no necesitare mi varita para hacerlo. Severus... seamos mejores amigos por siempre ¿Si?

-Los mejores-respondió Severus sonriendo

La imagen se desvaneció y ahora estaban frente a Lilly y a Snape ya mas grandes, iban caminando por los pasillos, era de mañana y la nieve blanca brillaba intensamente en contraste con las túnicas y capas negras de los alumnos, todos miraban de forma reprobatoria el que Lilly y Snape, cargados de varios libros, caminaron juntos.

-Pero te salvo la vida-murmuro Lilly

-¿Eso dijo?-murmuro también Snape-solo se estaba salvando el pellejo... la prueba de eso es que no dudo ni tardo en decir que me salvo la vida, en especial a ti-murmuro dejando caer un libro al suelo, _Venenos y como contrarrestarlos, la vida del elaborador de pociones. Cuatro, _estaban ya en cuarto curso del colegio-entro al Quidditch solo para impresionarte-dijo y recogió el libro ocultando la cara para no mostrar que estaba muy apenado-le gustas

-Lo se-respondió Lilly, Severus alzo la cabeza sorprendido-pero ese imbecil tiene la cabeza muy dura si cree que va a impresionarme con semejantes tonterías ¿Has visto la forma en que se sacude ese estropajo que tiene por cabello?-Lilly se sacudió el cabello intentando imitar a James mientras que sacaba la lengua y bizqueaba los ojos como si estuviera loca, Severus rió-ahora que recuerdo, Bella me escribió ayer, quiere saber si esta navidad la pasaremos en su casa o en la mía... ¿Sabes? La anterior navidad en tu casa fue muy divertida ¿Que tal si vamos otra ves a tu casa?

La escena cambio a una bastante desagradable, era la del episodio del los T.I.M.O.S. de Snape y los merodeadores, y de como James Potter y su pandilla habían ridiculizado a Snape; en la escena siguiente estaban en el bosque prohibido, Lilly veía con repulsión a Snape, que tenia una expresión desconsolada, llevaba una flor en la mano, se la ofreció a la pelirroja pero esta después de tomarla la arrojaba al suelo.

-Si eso es lo que opinan tu y tus amigos serpientes ¿Por que debería ser distinta yo?-gruño Lilly-solo soy una _sangre sucia_

-Yo...yo estoy arrepentido-dijo Snape-no debí decirlo... ¡Potter! Viste como actuó falsamente, acuérdate de lo que decía de los hijos de Muggles

-Lo recuerdo y el ha cambiado-murmuro Lilly y trato de irse pero Severus se puso frente a ella para evitarlo

-¡En verdad lo siento!-dijo desesperado-éramos los mejores amigos ¿Recuerdas? ¡Perdóname!

-Ahorra aliento, Snape, Bella ya ha intentado que te perdone pero ni siquiera ella pudo lograrlo, se que le has estado mandando cartas para convencerla de que te ayude-Lilly le dio la espalda y se alejo de Snape

-El te alejara de mi-dijo Snape derrotado y viendo con tristeza a la pelirroja

-¿Y si lo hiciera por que te habría de importar a ti?-pregunto Lilly frunciendo el ceño, Snape no dijo nada y finalmente Lilly desapareció del lugar

-Por que te quiero-murmuro Snape cayendo de rodillas cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo escucharía Lilly

La escena cambio y ahora estaban en una oscura mazmorra, James tenia a Snape sujeto del cuello y lo había golpeado contra la pared, Sirius miraba la escena divertido, Petigrew miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les viera, Remus les veía bastante incomodado pero al igual que en el recuerdo de cuando Snape había insultado a Lilly, no había hecho o dicho nada.´

Te advertí, Quejicus, que no te le volvieras a acercar-dijo James amenazadoramente-es mi chica

-Todavía no lo es-murmuro Snape poniéndose morado por la forma en que James le apretaba el cuello, después de un rato Potter lo soto dejándolo caer al suelo, escuchó humillado como Sirius se reía ante la escena-ella nunca te hará caso

-Si lo hará-murmuro James confiado-no te vuelvas a acercar a MI chica

Los cuatro merodeadores salieron de lugar, Severus cerro los ojos y golpeo el suelo furioso, sabia que James Potter tenia razón.

Ahora estaban en el comedor, Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de Slitheryn mirando desde lejos a Lilly que se reía de un chiste que le estaba contando James Potter, miro furioso el libro abierto en la mesa, dibujo en el interior de la contraportada del libro un par de gotas unidas entre si, era el símbolo del príncipe mestizo, con expresión de un profundo odio abrió las hojas del libro en la zona en donde estaban escritas una modificadas instrucciones de la poción de los muertos en vida, sobre el comenzó a escribir una palabra _Sectumsempra_

Y ahora estaban en un despacho del colegio, el de McGonagall, Lilly estaba hablando con una mujer ya mayor mientras que Snape estaba a un lado de un tipo gordo y espeso bigote negro, parecía ser un profesor. El despacho había sido agrandado mágicamente y ahora habían dentro de el al menos cincuenta mesas con estufas y calderos, era una competencia de pociones, varios maestros y examinadores revisaban que todo estuviera en orden. El concurso estaba apunto de empezar.

-... Y si tu fallas aunque sea un poco lilly ganara el premio en galeones y la beca para esa escuela de elaboradores de pociones-dijo el gordo profesor-pero no será así, Severus, ¿Sabes? Lilly me simpatiza, en realidad es una de mis favorita pero, si debo ser sincero, Severus, tu tienes muchísimo mas talento que ella... tu ganaras

-Se podría decir que no necesito ir a esa escuela ¿No, profesor Slughorn?-pregunto Snape sin dejar de ver a Lilly, James había entrado al despacho y ahora se acercaba a abrazarla

-¿Ir? Bueno, te haría mucho bien pero si te soy sincero, Severus, tu podrías enseñar en esa escuela

-Ya veo-murmuro Snape bajando la vista a su viejo y maltrecho libro de pociones

La imagen cambio y ahora estaban elaborando pociones, estaban en el mismo lugar pero ahora Lilly y Snape estaban en unas mesas agregando ingredientes a sus calderos hirvientes, Lilly parecía bastante concentrada pero en su rostro se podía notar un poco de angustia, se le estaba dificultando la poción, Snape estaba tranquilo, consultaba sus propias instrucciones escritas en el libro de pociones, vio a Lilly que se había equivocado y ahora trataba de enmendar su error, Snape leyó sus instrucciones de nuevo, el libro decía _agregar tres cucharadas de polvo de cuerno de Snorcak_, sin embargo Snape solo puso dos, volvió a ver a Lilly. Se iba a dejar ganar.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en un departamento bastante viejo y feo, en un sillón un tanto desgarrado estaba sentado un Snape de unos dieciséis años que veía a un hombre con aspecto de estar un tanto nervioso, era Alucard.

-¿Crees poder lograr hacerla, Severus?-pregunto Alucard con tono anhelante-es una poción muy complicada, el tipo que se la hacía a Michel murió hace ya un par de semanas, Michel esta sufriendo mucho... debes de hacerla, por favor

Snape le miro y se paso una mano por el cetrino rostro, también lucia muy pensativo.

-Lo intentare, Anyel-dijo Snape y se puso de pie-me ayudaría mucho saber el por que Michel decayó tanto, cuando salio de Hogwarts lucia enfermo pero no era para tanto-Alucard no dijo nada, Snape se encogió de hombros y salio de la sala dejando a Alucard junto al sillón-me sorprender que no fueras con "la promesa del mundo de las pociones"... si fuera tu pensaría que ella es la mejor opción para atender a Michel

Alucard dio un suspiro y miro hacia una mesita de te que estaba frente a el, encima de esta estaba el viejo libro de pociones, Alucard lo abrió y lo ojeo un poco, se detuvo a leer los encantamientos que estaban escritos en la hojas del libro, observo con especial detenimiento el encantamiento _Atracto_, lo dejo en su lugar en el momento en que Snape volvía con un caldero y unas cuantas botellas de cristal con ingredientes dentro de ellas.

-Fui-dijo Alucard-pero ella se negó a intentar a hacer la poción-miro con recelo a Snape-se muy bien que la dejaste ganar en ese torneo de pociones... solo un elaborador de pociones de corazón abría ganado ese concurso y Lilly no lo es... ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

-Ninguna-contesto Snape y se encogió de hombros-a mi no me hacia falta entrar a una tonta escuela para ser el mejor, ni necesito que se me reconozca mi trabajo para saber que soy el mejor

-Tal vez deberías de ir a visitar a Lilly-murmuro Alucard-te hecha de menos... me pregunto por ti

Snape vio con detenimiento a Alucard, era obvio que le causaba malestar hablar de la chica pelirroja, se movió con incomodidad y finalmente se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, se apoyo en la mesita de te para escribir algo sobre un pergamino que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Eso ya no importa... no hay nada entre nosotros-murmuro Snape-además ese Potter fue a felicitarla, no vi que quisiera hablar conmigo, estaba muy ocupada besándose con el. Necesitare que me consigas estos ingredientes, deben de ser mas o menos treinta miligramos de barro de pantano de biliusaw para poder hacer suficiente poción para un mes

-Te vas a arrepentir de tus desciciones, Severus-murmuro Alucard mientras que veía como Snape terminaba de escribir los ingredientes faltantes-ella te extraña... si la quieres en verdad deberías de ir por ella

-Ella ya no es nada para mi-dijo Snape levantándose y viendo a los ojos a Alucard, estos decía todo lo contrario-Potter se encargo de quitármela... y ella permitió que pasara

Y ahora estaban en un campo muy extenso, los árboles estaban adornados con una cuantas hadas que bailaban en las ramas, unas cuantas sillas adornadas en fila y un altar hizo pensar a los muchachos que había habido una boda en aquel lugar. Era de noche y una mujer pelirroja con un vestido blanco de tirantes muy hermoso caminaba buscando a alguien a su alrededor.

-¿Severus? ¿Severus, donde estas?-pregunto la muchacha

Unos instantes después había aparecido Snape a unos cuantos pasos suyos, vestía una túnica negra, no parecía arreglado para la boda que ya había terminado, vio a Lilly con fríos ojos, la muchacha le sonrió.

-Ahí estas, te estuve buscando durante toda la fiesta-se acerco a el hasta quedar a unos pasos suyos-me prometiste que bailarías la primera pieza de baile conmigo

-Eso es deber de tu esposo-dijo Snape aun sin sonreír-yo solo cumplí el favor que me dijiste... te protegí de todos

-Y lo hiciste perfectamente-dijo la chica acercándose mas y tomando las manos del muchacho, puso las manos de Snape sobre su cintura y las suyas las coloco detrás del cuello del muchacho, una música lejana comenzó a escucharse-exijo ese baile que me prometiste

_He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He don't play for respect_

-¿Sabes? Nadie quería que te escogiera como mi guardián secreto-murmuro Lilly a la vez que posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, los dos había comenzado bailar al leve ritmo de la música-por alguna razón desconfían de ti

_He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of a probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance  
_

-Pero les dije a todos que tu nunca me traicionarías-murmuro la chica

-Tienes razón-dijo Snape

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
_

-¿Pero por que no viniste a la fiesta? ¿Te pasaste todo el tiempo vigilando?-Snape asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Lilly levanto el rostro quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Snape, sonrió traviesamente-lo se, siempre me protegerás de todo lo malo ¿Verdad? ¿Siempre estarás junto a mi?

_He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades  
_  
-Siempre estaré contigo-murmuro Snape con un dejo de dolor en su mirar

_I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
_

Sin embargo en ese momento Snape se alejo de Lilly con una expresión furiosa, la música desapareció, Lilly le vio asustada y se acerco a el, Snape siguió dándole la espalda.

-Vete a casa, Lilly-murmuro Snape, la muchacha le miro con preocupación-regresa con Potter y no vuelvas nunca mas a verme... todos tenían razón-Snape se dio vuelta lentamente y con cuidado levanto la manga que cubría su brazo derecho, la marca tenebrosa brillaba con un resplandor rojo oscuro- todos tiene razón de mi

-Severus... ¿Que has hecho?-murmuro con tristeza en la cara, y mucho miedo

-Tranquila, nunca dejare que nadie te haga nada-el miedo se veía en el rostro de Lilly, sin embargo no era tan grande como el que se veía en el rostro de Snape-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste cuando me dejaste de hablar? ¿Cuando estábamos en quinto año? la respuesta es... por que eres tu, por que en ese entonces te quería, aun te quiero... eres lo mas valioso en mi vida... te amo

El silencio gobernó entre los dos brujos, Lilly le veía anonada, sin embargo Severus, con el rostro inexpresivo, dio vuelta y se alejo.

-Severus... severus, espera-escucho como Lilly Potter le llama y daba unos pasos para alcanzarlo-Severus... Severus, ¡Severus, por favor!

Sin embargo no la había escuchado, se había desaparecido de aquel lugar

Ahora estaban en un departamento totalmente destruido, una luz verdosa resplandecía por el techo desquebrajado, Snape estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a un cuerpo inmóvil que sangraba demasiado, el rostro de la mujer pelirroja tenia una expresión de estar durmiendo, sin embargo los tres Griffindor supieron que estaba muerta, Snape lloraba junto a la mujer, en una pared cercana habían escrito con sangre unas cuantas palabras: _Sangre sucia_.

De pronto varios hombres con túnicas grises entraron al departamento y apuntaron sus varitas al hombre.

-¡Somos los aurores!-grito uno de ellos-¡Póngase de pie y voltéese lentamente!

-¡De pie hemos dicho, Death Eather!-grito otro, un chorro de luz roja salio de una de las varitas de los aurores y golpeo a Snape aventándolo contra la pared en la que había escrito _Sangre sucia_ con la sangre de la mujer

Snape dio un grito de furia mezclado con el dolor de ver a la mujer muerta y el que le había causado el embrujo, saco su varita y comenzó a atacar, las maldiciones salían tan rápidamente que ninguno de los aurores podía detenerlo, cayeron uno a uno, después de varios impactos de maldiciones Snape también cayo derrotado.

Y ahora estaban en una celda, dos Dementores vigilaban el exterior de la celda de Snape, una mujer pelirroja acababa de entrar a la celda de Snape y miraba al hombre con expresión de inmensa tristeza.

-¿Que hiciste Severus?-musito la mujer

-Fueron ellos... ellos, yo no pude llegar-murmuro Snape desde el rincón en el que estaba tirado-oculte mucho tiempo lo de nosotros pero ellos se enteraron... la mataron... mataron a mi Penélope

-Severus, tienes que dar los nombres, te culparan a ti si no lo haces-pido la mujer

-Ya lo perdí todo, Lilly, no importa si me quedo aquí toda la vida-respondió Snape y se puso de pie-Esos Dementores se encargan de recordármelo siempre... Penélope me recordaba a ti, creo que era por eso por lo que estaba con ella, Penélope lo sabía pero no le importo... y es por eso que murió

-Severus, hay algo que debía de decirte, algo que debí decir desde que estábamos en Hogwarts-murmuro Lilly con tristeza-yo... yo...

-No es necesario-pidió Snape-hazme un favor, Lilly, no vuelvas a verme, nunca vuelvas por aquí...nunca mas, tu escogiste tu camino, yo escogí el mío y ahora cada quien debe de ver por si mismo

Ahora estaban en medio de un bosque, Albus Dumbledore levantaba la varita, frente a un hombre arrodillado frente a el, la furia brillaba en los ojos del anciano director, Snape parecía casi enloquecido.

-Sálvela, sálvela, por favor-pido Snape

-¿Por que no se lo pides a tu amo?-espeto Dumbledore

-Ya se lo pedí... pero la matara ¡Tienes que salvarla!

-¿Y su hijo? ¿Que hay de el resto de su familia, Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore-¿Que me darás a cambio si la ayudo?

-Lo que sea-respondió Snape sin dudar pero Dumbledore lo miro con rabia

-¿Como puedo saber que no me traicionaras de nuevo?-pregunto el director-ya me habías dicho que no querías seguir con tu amo, después de la muerte de Penélope ¿Lo recuerdas? Engañaste incluso a Anyel, le dijiste a Voldemort sobre la profecia

-Pero a ella no la quiero perder... no la puedo perder

Ahora estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, El viejo director se veía enormemente triste pero Snape parecía destrozado, lloraba sentado en la silla en la que Harry siempre solía sentarse cuando visitaba al anciano director en su despacho, murmuraba algo que ninguno de los Griffindor pudo escuchar.

-¿Entonces aceptas, Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Snape-¿Cuidaras del hijo de Lilly?

Snape se levanto para quitarse de encima la mano de Dumbledore, respiro para tranquilizarse y miro a Dumbledore con furia.

-Esta bien, esta bien... pero nunca diga nada de esto, Dumbledore ¡Nunca!-grito Snape derramando otro par de lagrimas-Esto queda entre nosotros dos

-¿Ocultar a todos lo mejor de ti?-pregunto Dumbledore con tristeza-Como quieras

Y ahora estaban en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, estaban frente a uno de los estantes llenos de libros mohosos, Snape miraba como hipnotizado los libros llenos de escabrosos temas de magia negra, después de unos segundos saco un libro viejo y mohoso de su capa, era el libro de pociones, lo miro con repulsión apretándolo con odio entre sus manos, lo metió con cuidado entre los demás libros.

-Hay es donde mereces estar-murmuro Snape

Y finalmente salio, dejando oculto ese pasado que tanto odiaba.

Y ahora estaban en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, Snape estaba oculto en las sombras, veía con los labios apretados a Harry que en ese momento alzaba la Snitch que había escupido de la boca segundos antes, sonreía, festejaba con los demás.

-Potter-murmuro Snape viéndolo con intenso odio pero después se recargo en las gradas con rostro depresivo, esos ojos... esos ojos sonreían como los de Lilly

¿Como es que algo que se parecía tanto a la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo podía tener esos ojos que amaba tanto?

Y ahora estaban de nuevo en el despacho de Dumbledore, el leía atentamente una revista de transformación moderna mientras que Snape caminaba al rededor del despacho con aire rencoroso.

-¿Vigilar a Quirrel, señor?-pregunto Snape molesto-como si no tuviera ya mucho trabajo al estarme cuidando de los demás maestros-dio un bufido y miro con ojos centellantes al anciano director-¿Sabe lo que me dijo McGonagall hace un rato en la cena? Fue y me dijo que si en algún momento me atrevía a hacerle algo a Potter se encargaría de torturarme hasta que pidiera clemencia... y ese Hagrid diciéndome que para la próxima que molestara a Potter me daría un paseo por el bosque prohibido de forma gratuita... y ni hablar de Sprout y de Flitwich... todos amenazando al Death Eather... al asqueroso Death Eather

-No lo resientas tanto, Severus-dijo Dumbledore tranquilizadoramente pero sin levantar la vista de la revista-son muy prejuiciosos... no entienden que tú eres alguien bueno ¿Como te sientes? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No, después de todo ellos no me afectan-respondió con rencor el mago

-No me refería a eso, se que hay algo que me quieres decir

-Es Potter, James Potter-dijo Snape, Albus levanto la mirada-desde que su hijo llego al colegio no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza... el, hizo algo semanas antes de que se casara con Lilly... me escribió-Dumbledore se levanto mirándolo atentamente-me pedía perdón por lo que me había hecho en el colegio... quería tomar un café conmigo y arreglar las cosas

-¿Que paso?-pregunto el anciano

-No fui-dijo y dio una exclamación de odio y volvió a caminar de nuevo en círculos-no lo entiendo, Dumbledore ¿Por que no me dejó odiarlo? ¿Por que el si pudo querer hacer las pases y yo sigo odiándolo? ¿Es que es mejor que yo? ¿Acaso finalmente él gano?

Y ahora estaban en la sala de trofeos, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de unas cuantas guitarras eléctricas, Snape veía con una amarga expresión un trofeo: _Lilly Evans, campeona de Pociones a nivel ínter escolar_. Apretaba firmemente los puños. Después unos momentos apareció Dumbledore en escena.

-Severus-llamo pero Snape no hizo caso-Severus, por favor, deberías hacer caso a mis peticiones, siempre vienes aquí todos los Halloween mientras que todos disfrutan ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros? Ese grupo, _La hermandad de la noche_, parecen tener buena pinta

-Yo no tengo nada por que festejar, Dumbledore-respondió sin dejar de ver el trofeo a Lilly Evans

-Vienes aquí todos los años en Halloween, te quedas toda la noche mientras que los demás se divierten-comento Dumbledore-tal vez es hora de echar en tierra todo el pasado y ver el futuro ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho Nimphadora? La otra noche me contó que encontraba interesante esa seriedad tuya, dijo que tal vez podrían sentarse juntos en la próxima junta de la orden

-Señor, me dio hoy una noche libre... sino le molesta me gustaría poder estar a solas

-¡Severus! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como te amargas la vida-dijo molesto Dumbledore-me has ayudado mucho pero hasta tu debes tener algo que disfrutar, deja atrás el pasado

-¡No puedo, señor!-exclamo Snape-No hay razones para que vaya a festejar con los demás, al recordar lo que paso hoy hace quince años...

-¿Por que insistes en recordar ese error, Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore desesperado-todos merecen perdón, tu mereces disfrutar de la vida ¿Por que no lo olvidas de una buena ves?

-¿Porque?-pregunto Snape lastimado y saco la varita apuntando al oscuro pasillo-_Expecto patronum_

Una cierva plateada había salido de la varita de Snape, les veía con curiosidad, sacudió una de sus orejas y después salio de la sala corriendo y alumbrando la oscuridad que inundaba el castillo. Dumbledore dio unos pasos hacia donde había desaparecido el _Patronus_, al voltear a ver a Snape tenia unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo, Severus?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Siempre-musito Snape con ojos doloridos

-Mi niño-susurro Dumbledore y abrazo a Snape, este se dejo abrazar, dos lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos que expresaban un odio puro, se odiaba a si mismo

Y ahora estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, el anciano director estaba detrás de su escritorio con expresión malhumorada mientras que Snape y McGonagall discutían a pleno grito.

-¡Pues yo no lo considero una opción!-grito McGonagall furiosa-¡Harry debe permanecer aquí en Hogwarts! Todos los demás maestros están de acuerdo en hacer guardia y cuidar de Harry

-Como se supone que siempre lo han hecho-susurro Snape furioso fulminando a McGonagall con la mirada-pero por alguna extraña razón Potter siempre se las arregla para burlarse de esas defensas ¿O acaso olvido la forma en que Potter salio de su casa este verano?-Snape miro a Dumbledore y se acerco un paso a el-Se lo pido señor, mande a Potter a Grimould Place, es ya el lugar mas seguro que podría existir para el

-¡Y el que mas lo deprimirá, señor!-grito McGonagall acercándose a Dumbledore-mandarlo ahí sería una tortura para Harry, si se queda en Hogwarts yo misma me encargare de mantenerlo siempre en la sala común

-¿Y después que?-gruño Snape-¿Cuando se escape de su sala común lo pondrá en una jaula? Hogwarts ya no es segura para el, ha habido ya un ataque en este castillo, potter se vio envuelto en ese accidente, y, señor, usted sabe mi opinión ante el alumno que ha estado atacando a los demás alumnos por la noche, el podría querer hacerle algo a Potter

-Eso algo totalmente imposible-grito McGonagall airada

-Tan imposible como que un alumno sea atacado por un Death Eather, que desapareció segundos después, tal vez ya olvido a Katie Bell, McGonagall

-Ese fue un accidente aislado

-Claro, si Potter esta aquí estará deambulando por todo el castillo, su seguridad estará en peligro-dijo Snape a Dumbledore-en cambio en Grimould Place podrá rondar y examinar la casa a su gusto, estará libre, será mejor que tenerlo encerrado en la sala común; señor, Potter ha estado poniéndose mucho en riesgo, mucho mas que los anteriores años... Desde que murió Black parece que arriesgar su vida es un deporte para el

-Lo afecto la muerte de Sirius-gruño Mcgonagall

-¿Y por eso es correcto que actué como su padre?-pregunto el profesor de pociones sarcásticamente-Recuerdo que cuando Potter se entero de que el innombrable lo buscaba se exhibió mas de costumbre poniendo en peligro a Lil... a su esposa y a su hijo, y ni hablar de Black que tuvo la mala idea de morirse. No le importo que le advirtiera del peligro en que estaba, le dije que se quedara en su casa, que los demás irían a vigilar que era lo que sucedía en el departamento de misterios, el no pudo resistir la idea de quedarse escondido... tuvo que ir a pelear y se dejo matar por Bellatrix Lesstrange... Potter se esta arriesgando como ellos, debemos de mantenerlo alejado del mundo mágico por estas vacaciones

-Parece que lo has planeado muy bien Snape-dijo Mcgonagall

-Creo saber como piensa un mago oscuro, me parece que un mago oscuro desearía a Potter solo en un lugar tan grande como un castillo, sería como dárselo al innombrable en bandeja de plata

-¡HO! ¡Y esa idea de cual Death Eather fue! ¿De cual de tus amigos fue? ¿O acaso tú mismo la ideaste?

-¡Minerva!-grito Dumbledore ante esas palabras

-Claro... debí haberlo imaginado-gruño Snape con rencor-no importa que haga para mantener a salvo a Potter, yo lo salve de Quirrel, quise mantenerlo alejado mientras que el problema del Heredero de Slitheryn siguiera presente, lo quise salvar de Black y de un Licántropo peligroso- _¡Eran inocentes!_ grito McGonagall- y sin contar que siempre sospeche del falso Moddy y de Umbridge... ¡No importa lo que haga! ¡A sus santos ojos siempre seré Snape, el maldito Death Eather!

-Así es, ya comprendes-dijo Minerva McGonagall sonrió de forma desagradable-siempre serás un Death Eather

Dumbledore no necesito decir nada, los dos se habían quedado callados, segundos después se escucho un leve toquido en la puerta, Dumbledore dijo un leve _pase_ y después aparecieron en la puerta Harry que tenia tomada de la mano a Eris. Era aquel día en que habían discutido por el futuro de la pequeña Griffindor.

-Creo que ya han visto bastante por hoy-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos que los hizo saltar asustados

Al voltear vieron aterrorizados a Snape, les veía con un odio enorme sin embargo no les dijo nada mas tomo de la mano de Hermione la esfera y la apretó fuertemente entre las dos manos, el despacho de Dumbledore desapareció dejando en su lugar el frió y oscuro despacho de Snape. El profesor abrió el armario donde guardaba sus pociones y se ocupo de guardar con sumo cuidado la esfera.

Harry tuvo una ligera sensación de mareo, había sido regresado a la realidad con tal brutalidad que por varios segundos tuvo dificultad en recordar la razón del por que estaba en aquel lugar, esquivo la mirada inquisitiva que les manda Snape por sobre su propio hombro, seguía dándoles la espalda, y miro a sus dos amigas, no se sorprendió mucho al notar que las dos dejaban que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, paseo la mirada por el despacho, pudo ver las botellas tiradas que había roto Ginny al intentar salir de aquel lugar. Snape había terminado con su tarea de acomodar la esfera dentro del armario y ahora cerraba la puerta lentamente, le puso seguro y contemplo el armario inspeccionando su trabajo.

-Largo-dijo sin voltear a verles-¡Váyanse ahora!

Los tres reaccionaron y salieron lo más pronto posible del despacho corriendo como si hubieran visto a la misma muerte frente a ellas, no se detuvieron hasta haber llegado a la sala común que estaba completamente vacía. Respiraron aliviados de que hubieran podido escapar con vida del despacho de Snape sin embargo aquella amarga sensación en el pecho no se había ido, por fin sabían la verdad detrás del rostro del malvado Severus Snape, sin embargo no era malvado... era la persona que mas había hecho en esa guerra... era el hombre mas valiente que hubieran visto.

-Maldición-murmuro Harry y se sentó en sofá con la cara oculta entre sus manos-maldición

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre si incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, ninguna podía expresar lo que sentían ante el descubrimiento de la verdad.

-¿Por que?-murmuro Harry-¿Por que...

Pero Harry no pudo expresar que el dolor que sentía al ver la vida de Snape, el tenía toda la razón, siempre la había tenido, su padre había sido tan maldito, tan malo como Malfoy, incluso había creído en la supremacía de la _sangre limpia_, Snape solo había sido una victima de su padre, tan solo una de ellas.

Dio un golpe en el brazo del sofá y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, una vez mas se había equivocado. Ginny y Hermione se acercaron y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

La noche había dejado caer su oscuro manto sobre el cielo, hacía mucho que el toque de queda había iniciado y de que los profesores hacían su ronda, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabía que la silueta de un hombre vagaba por los pasillos, perdido y cansado de su largo viaje.

_Las huellas que quedaron_

_Son solo espinillas._

Era Snape el que caminaba lentamente, ligeramente encorvado, en el rostro una expresión de hastío se podía ver fácilmente; Snape aquel que tantos odiaban, aquel que se odiaba a si mismo, aquel que podía engañar a todos, a Dumbledore a Voldemort pero no a si mismo. Podía ignorar los insultos de todo el mundo pero no el dolor u odio que sentía cada vez que veía su rostro en un espejo.

_Y no tengo que crear la misma semilla,_

_No tengo por que cederte._

Los pasos hacían un eco mortal en sus oídos pero eso no le importaba, estaba caminando en un lugar que solo dos personas conocían, el mismo y Dumbledore; normalmente solo iba a ese lugar en Halloween después de haber estado toda la noche en la sala de los trofeos pero... no tenía nada de malo visitarlo otra vez... o al menos eso pensó.

_Yo no quiero pedirte nada,_

_Solo pon tus labios sobre mi espalda._

Sabía que le haría daño, siempre lo hacía pero ni eso le impedía encontrar aquella habitación perdida entre aquel laberinto de puertas que Dumbledore había hecho para evitar que pudieran encontrar aquel...

_Amarte duele._

_Amarte duele._

Sin embargo Snape conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, y sabía perfectamente cual era la puerta que debía atravesar, y así lo hizo, giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para pasar a la oscuridad tan reconfortante que lo abrazaba casi con ternura, pudo ver una figura altísima al fondo de la enorme habitación estaba cubierta con una manta de terciopelo verde que el mismo había puesto, así podía permanecer frente a el sin ver lo que mas anhelaba ver, y que mas le lastimaba.

_Y el oscuro del pavimento._

_Y lo limpio de los suelos._

Se paro frente a la enorme figura y con una de sus manos acaricio la tela que lo protegía de su mayor dolor, observando la figura y sintiendo la duda en su pecho recordó el día en que había sido aceptado como maestro del colegio, Dumbledore lo había elegido profesor de pociones, el deseaba ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras pero aquella maldición que pendía amenazadoramente sobre aquel que impartiera esa clase hizo que Dumbledore se lo pensara mejor... a el, Snape, le daba igual lo que le pasara mientras que se dedicara a enseñar esa asignatura pero Dumbledore prefería protegerlo del horrible destino que le depararía si enseñaba esa asignatura... le estaba protegiendo.

_Quitar tu verruga que llevo dentro,_

_No tengo por que cederte,_

Pero Snape no quería ser protegido, no cuando había causado tanto daño, incluso había matado a la mujer que había amado toda su vida, su corazón tan miserable y muerto como el de un inferi latió con un estrépito tan vertiginoso que lo descompuso por varios segundos. Sujeto con mas fuerza la manta que cubría aquel objeto y sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de beber un veneno potente mortal jalo aquel verde tan fuerte como lo ojos de su amada. la tela cayo al suelo con un leve susurro dejando a Snape ver lo que había estado ocultando.

_Yo sin ti ya no siento nada,_

_Rómpeme en cachitos bajo la almohada_

Un gran espejo se alzaba frente a el, lo primero que vio fue la escritura que sellaba el encantamiento que tenía aquel objeto, el deseo que su corazón anhelaba, luego vio el soporte del espejo en forma de garras, recordó que la primera vez que había estado frente a aquel espejo había sido hacía cinco años, en aquel entonces había visto lo que mas deseaba, lo que deseaba con desesperación, había permanecido una semana frente aquel espejo hasta que Dumbledore le recordó que ese espejo no daba vida, ni producía la verdadera felicidad que el tanto necesitaba, nunca dejo de pensar en aquel espejo, después Potter lo había encontrado y se había perdido en el al igual que lo había hecho Snape, una semana después Dumbledore lo había cambiado de lugar para ayudarle a proteger la piedra filosofal del innombrable. El le había ayudado a ocultar el espejo en ese mismo cuarto cuando la piedra fue destruida, ahora cada Halloween lo visitaba anhelando ver su deseo mas desesperado.

_Amarte duele._

_Amarte duele._

Al alzar la vista vio a Lilly, su Lilly en un campo de flores amarillas, baliando sola y feliz, llevaba puesto aquel vestido de bodas sencillo y tan hermoso que usaba la vez en que le había confesado sus sentimientos ¿Que le habría dicho de haberse quedado tan solo unos segundos mas? Nunca lo sabría ¿Que habría pasado de haberla protegido, de haber luchado por ella como había sugerido Anyel Alucard? Ese sería su más grande tortura, lo que lo mataría poco a poco hasta que su alma no fuera más que algo tan insignificante como su vida misma. La Lilly que danzaba dentro del espejo se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora le sonreía con calidez, extendió la mano para que Snape la tomara, un par de lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del viejo Death Eather y alzó la mano deseoso de poder probar la calidez de su Lilly... sin embargo no fue calidez lo que sintió cuando puso su mano sobre la palma extendida de su querida pelirroja, fue el frío del espejo lo que sintió, ¡Dios! ¡Daría cualquier cosa... el resto de su vida con tal de permanecer un día mas con su querida Lilly! Tan solo diez minutos mas... tan solo... Snape cayo en el suelo arrodillado y con la cabeza baja, sintiendo como aquella calma que disfrutaba tener se rompía ante la imagen de su querida Lilly, se dejo caer abatido pero su mano no se despego de la palma de Lilly.

_Te duele,_

_Me duele._

-Lilly... -susurro sin dejar de ver los ojos que tanto amaba-Ho, Lilly


	25. ojos de serpiente

CAPITULO XXV.- OJOS DE SERPIENTE

Era Ginny Weasley. Caminaba en círculos por toda su habitación con expresión pensativa y una ligera sensación de frió en su pecho, murmurando cosas sin sentido y sintiendo que los muchos pensamientos en su cabeza amenazaban con reventar su cráneo, era examinaba por un muchacho de cabello negro, piel morena y una expresión de astucia en el rostro, sentado cómodamente en la cama de la chica en una pose elegante.

-Es una estupidez-dijo el muchacho-sentirse culpable por una mala experiencia que tuvo alguien y de la que nada tuviste que ver… un idealismo bastante bonito pero que nada tiene que ver con el mundo real… las cosas son como son, las personas sufren mucho pero siguen adelante, no se dejan dominar por una mala experiencia

-Sentir culpa no es debilidad-murmuro Ginny sin dejar de caminar, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada al muchacho

-¿Culpabilidad? Algo estorboso, sin duda esa… culpabilidad nos da impresiones equivocas de la verdadera naturaleza del sujeto-el muchacho sonrió de forma burlona-te dominan tus emociones… en especial por que alguien cercano a tu corazón también sufre, por una estupida razón

-Harry no es estupido, Tom-dijo Ginny deteniéndose súbitamente y mirando de forma retadora al muchacho-sentir no es una debilidad, es su mayor fortaleza

Riddley se levanto de la cama y miro con descaro a Ginny, dio unos pasos hacia la pelirroja, se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y con una mano le rozo la mejilla, la chica dio un ligero quejido y apartó la cara evitando aquel desagradable tacto.

-Palabrería de Dumbledore, reconozco a una discípula del vejete cuando la veo-susurro con tono seductor-esa empatía puede ser la única debilidad que tengas, querida Ginny; sentir lastima por el chico que esta sufriendo… que tierno-dio otro par de pasos atravesándola como si esta no existiera

-Harry no es débil-dijo Ginny con dureza-tu eres el débil

El muchacho intento decir algo, sin embargo al mover los labios nada salio de estos, Ginny le veía con el ceño fruncido y pronto los dos muchachos se enfrascaron en una guerra de miradas, era cierto que Riddley le ganaba por mucho a la pelirroja pero esta entorno los ojos y poco a poco el muchacho desaprecio, aunque su sonrisa nunca fluctuó, cuando el lugar en que había estado Tom quedo vacío Ginny se llevo una mano a la piedra, que colgaba al rededor de u cuello, que Alucard le había entregado.

_T__e crees muy segura con esa cosa ¿No?-_ dijo la voz de riddley en su cabeza_-Ese Vampiro no podrá cuidarte por siempre… te darás cuenta que yo soy la mejor opción_

Sin embargo la pelirroja no se asusto, el profesor Alucard le había estado ayudando a aprender el extraño arte de la Occlumancia, se hacía cada vez mas hábil manteniendo así al malvado recuerdo lejos de ella, esta vez no le sería nada fácil a Tom tratar de controlarla. Esta vez era fuerte, ya había desaparecido la niña temerosa de antes.

Ginny dio un suspiro sintiéndose totalmente segura, Tom estaba controlado, su vida estaba funcionando casi perfectamente y sin duda estaba en los mejores momentos de su vida, aunque pensándolo bien todavía quedaba algo que le afectaba un poco... un muchacho.

La pelirroja bajo a la sala común, sus ojos almendrados se posaron en un chico de cabellos rebeldes que estaba sentado a un lado de una ventana de la sala, tenía la mirada perdida y su expresión era de aflicción, Ginny sonrió un poco y se acerco el joven mago, Harry levanto la vista cuando noto la presencia de la pelirroja a un lado suyo, trato de responderle la sonrisa que le mostraba pero su estado de animo se lo impidió.

-Hola, gruñón-le susurro Ginny y se sentó junto a el-se que no me incumbe pero tal vez deberías de dejar de pensar tanto en Snape

Harry dio un suspiro y se paso las manos por la cara completamente cansado.

-Es solo que… no se por que me es tan difícil seguir odiándolo-murmuro Harry derrotado-ahora no puedo evitar pensar en que Snape siempre había tenido la razón ¿Que se supone que hago ahora? ¿Le pido perdón por odiarle todo este tiempo?-Ginny hizo una mueca de conformidad-¡Nunca! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El nos ha hecho la vida imposible ¿Por qué habría de disculparme?

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… ya has dicho que siempre nos ha hecho la vida imposible-dijo Ginny sonriendo ante la indignación de Harry

-Pero…-murmuro el joven mago con tono derrotado-el… el tenía razón sobre mi padre, no puedo creer que mi padre tratara de esa forma a Snape, lo mas correcto sería que le devolviera su libro de pociones y me disculpara con el-Ginny hizo una mueca de exasperación y después sonrió con un poco de resignación-Disculpa-murmuro Harry ofendido y luego sonrió al igual que la pelirroja-no creí que fuera tan terrible escucharme

Ginny se levanto de su silla y se sentó sobre las piernas de Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, le pasos los brazos detrás del cuello, el se sonrojo un poco.

-Decídete… nadie te culpara por lo que digas en este momento-le susurro con tranquilidad

-¿Seré débil si decido hacer una tregua con Snape?

-No es debilidad sentir un poco de empatía, Harry-dijo la pelirroja-pero si quieres puedo ayudarte; veamos, si me dices por lo menos tres cosas validas para odiar a Snape te daré luz verde para que el y tu sigan odiándose a muerte; a ver, dime alguna razón por la que debes odiar a Snape-vio divertida como Harry hacia un enorme esfuerzo por recordar algo malo que hubiera hecho Snape

-Se aprovecho de la situación en que vivía Sirius, siempre se burlaba de el-dijo el joven mago frunciendo el ceño

-Y Sirius hacía lo mismo en el colegio, era una pelea que tenían desde jóvenes además de que cuando supo que tal vez estaba en peligro corrió a asegurarse que estuviera bien ¿No?-argumento la pelirroja

-Ha tratado de echarme del colegio desde que llegue aquí-replico Harry con un dejo de rencor en la voz

-Has visto que en algún lado de su retorcida mente Snape esta seguro que el mantenerte con los muggles es la mejor forma de protegerte- respondió la pelirroja

-¿Intento matarme?-pregunto Harry esperanzado de que Ginny no le quitara esa débil defensa

-¿Cuándo te salvo en tu primer partido de Quidditch?-pregunto de forma burlona la pelirroja-¿O hablas cuando te salvo a ti, a mi hermano y a Hermione de Lupin como Licántropo?

-¿Me quita puntos y me deja muchos deberes?-pregunto Harry decepcionado por sus pobres argumentos, que seguramente Ginny destrozaría

-El que Snape te quite puntos o haga hasta lo imposible por que aprendas algo de su clase no significa que te odie-argumento la chica y sonrió de forma traviesa, esperando mas argumentos del muchacho-¿Y bien? ¿Algo más?

Harry negó y bajo la mirada como si fuera un niño regañado.

-¿Soy un tonto?-pregunto el joven mago

-Si, y uno muy grande-dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se ruborizara mas el muchacho-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

La pelirroja se paro de las piernas del joven mago y le miro con atención, este parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por pensar en algo muy inteligente que decir.

-Voy a ver si esta Dumbledore en su despacho, ya sabes, para dejar testigos por si Snape me lanza alguna maldición asesina en cuanto me le acerque-Ginny le miro con reproche-es solo para ver si ya llegó, después voy a ir con Snape y regresarle el libro del príncipe mestizo

-Bien, te deseo mucha suerte entonces... y no pelees con Snape, recuerda que nosotros invadimos sus recuerdos, tiene razón de estar molesto

Harry salio de la sala común y Ginny contemplo el hueco del retrato que se acaba de cerrar, una suave risa burlona resonó en su cabeza, ladeó un poco la cabeza y observo un trofeo que permanecía arriba de la chimenea, el reflejo que apareció en esa pulida superficie dorada le sonrió, pero no era su reflejo. Era Riddley.

_Que cosa mas tierna__-_murmuro la voz dentro de su cabeza -_sigues siendo una niña tonta, la misma de hace cinco años_

-¿Y que si me gusta Harry, Tom?-murmuro la pelirroja observando como la sonrisa desaparecía del trofeo-Me gusta Harry Potter ¿Y que?

Sin embargo el Tom Riddley encerrado en la mente de la pelirroja o fue el único en escuchar aquella declaración, el hueco del retrato acababa de abrirse y ahora frente a ella estaba su amiga Maura que ahora le sonreía complacida.

-¿En serio?-Maura se acerco a ella con los ojos brillando de emoción y la abrazo con mucho cariño, la pelirroja solo pudo sonreír ante la expresión de su amiga-¡Ginny! ¡Por fin! Por fin lo entendiste, amiga mía ¿Y cuando se lo vas a decir?

La sonrisa de Ginny se volvió un poco culpable y dando un ligero suspiro le dijo a su amiga:

-Por el momento no se lo diré-la dijo con una risita-prefiero acostumbrarme a la idea de que sigo siendo tan estupida como para gustar de Harry Potter

-No es estupidez estar enamorada del chico que podría ser el hombre de tu vida-dijo Maura poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Ya lo se-dijo Ginny acercándose al hueco del retrato-si no te molesta me gustaría permanecer sola… tengo que hacerme a la idea de lo que me he dado cuenta

* * *

Era ya muy tarde y Cho debía de llegar a su clase con Alucard, después de entrar al comedor se sentó en la mesa y acerco todos los platos con comida con un solo pensamiento en la mente _Alucard me va a matar_ mientras que introducía grandes cantidades de comida en su boca.

-Hola-saludo Luna sentándose a un lado de la asiática-¡Vaya forma de comer! Me recuerdas a un Hocktey Peruano… en especial cuando están en época da apareamiento ¿Sabías que cuando estos tienen sus crías tienden a buscar un...

Cho solo giro los ojos un poco divertida ante las palabras de su excéntrica amiga y siguió comiendo tan rápido como podía, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, en la mesa de Griffindor un muchacho de cabellos despeinados se había sentado y comenzaba a comer sin dejar de leer la revista _El mundo de la escoba_, Cho sonrió un poco al verle pero unos segundos después esa sonrisa se borro al notar que una chica pelirroja se había sentado junto al joven mago, le había dicho algo y ahora los dos reían, Cho bufo molesta por la aparición de aquella muchacha.

-Déjame adivinar-murmuro Luna complacida-ahora estas imitando a unos de esos blorfac de los pantanos de los países nórdicos en que…

-No es eso, Luna-respondió molesta la asiática-es solo Harry-Luna alzo las cejas poniendo una cara inquisitiva-son solo cosas muy raras en mi mente… no es lo que tu piensas

-¡Gracias a Merlín que no era eso!-exclamo Luna sonriendo-había comenzando a sospechar que te comenzabas a poner celosa por que Ginny estuviera mucho tiempo con Harry y comenzaras a temer a la posibilidad de que tal vez Harry le correspondiera a los muy seguros y reales sentimientos de Ginny por él, lo cual te daría una tremenda jaqueca por que entonces tendría que idear la mejor forma de alejar a esos dos sin levantar las sospechas de Harry ya que eso haría que se molestara contigo y echaras a perder los avances que has tenido desde que inicio este curso escolar-dijo la muchacha sin tomar aire y tan rápido que la cara se le había puesto de un extraño color púrpura, Cho le miro sorprendida por el hecho de que Luna supiera exactamente lo que había estado pasando en su mente en ese preciso momento-¿Qué? Normalmente hago varias conjeturas de las personas que me rodean, en especial sobre mis amigos… por si es que necesitan un consejo

Cho suspiro un poco malhumorada por la forma en que Ginny se le acercaba al muchacho, Harry había guardado la revista para hablar con ella, y miro de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos rubios y desordenados, se había puesto a tararear mientras que picoteaba con un tenedor un pudín de chocolate.

-¿Luna? ¿En verdad me consideras tu amiga?-Luna asintió mientras que comenzaba a comer aquel delicioso postre, con el tenedor en la boca la miro con una expresión de intriga, como si no le encontrara lógica a aquella pregunta-¿No deberías mejor apoyar a Ginny? Ella ha sido tu amiga mucho más tiempo

-Las dos son mis amigas-respondió Luna-¿Te vas comer tu pudín? Harry es también mi amigo-dijo mientras que tomaba el postre de Cho-los tres son mis amigos así que si me encargara de ver por alguien es por Harry, yo aceptare a quien él elija, sin importar si es a Ginny o a ti, podría ser a cualquiera. Está delicioso el pudín ¿No crees?

-Si… sabroso-murmuro Cho mientras que sonreía viendo a Harry, había dejado de importarle que la pelirroja estuviera tan cerca de el… total, podía ser cualquiera la que se quedara con su corazón ¿No? ¿Por qué no podría ser ella la que lo conquistara totalmente?

* * *

El ruido de la escandalosa risa de Luna Lovegood lo saco de sus pensamientos, la Ravenclaw reía ante la imagen de Volpus con la pechera de la túnica manchada de leche… Cho Chang al parecer había dicho un chiste ocasionando que el niño amigo de Eliel decidiera que era bueno sacar la leche de la nariz, esos tres Ravenclaw parecían no importarles que la mitad del colegio presente en la comida les viera como si fueran bichos raros, Malfoy suspiro con una sensación de nostalgia, en los viejos tiempos el habría ridiculizado a esos tres por su forma de comportarse, les habría hecho el día imposible por la sencilla razón de que al el le había parecido intolerable el que se rieran de forma tan despreocupada. Los presentes en el comedor estaban tan absortos viendo como esos tres Ravenclaw se divertían sin importarles estar haciendo el ridículo que no notaron que una pequeña grulla de papel había entrado volando al comedor y se había quedado aleteando frente al chico Malfoy esperando a que la agarrara. El Slitheryn miro alrededor esperando ver a quien le había mandado la figurilla de papel pero nadie parecía ser el autor de ese recado.

-Imbecil-murmuro el muchacho cuando tomo la figurilla y la abrió

Al desdoblar la figurilla de papel noto que en este había lo que parecía ser un reloj digital que marcaba la hora, solo que en este el tiempo iba retrocediendo segundo a segundo: dos horas, una hora con cincuenta y nueve minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, una hora con cincuenta y nueve minutos y cuarenta y cinco minutos.

_Tic, tac, tic ,tac, el tiempo sigue su curso y la respuesta no me llega, __decídete pronto, recuerda que el tiempo es un lujo que muchos no podemos tener, un lujo que se nos termina tarde o temprano._

_Blaise Zabini._

Una hora con cincuenta y ocho minutos y treinta y nueve minutos.

-Hola, Draco-saludo Eliel que había aparecido a su lado

-¡Eliel!-dijo Draco sonriendo y arrugando la nota para después guardarla dentro de su bolsillo-llegas tarde

-El profesor Flitwich me retuvo hasta que pude lograr hacer el encantamiento levitatorio-respondió el niño viendo a Volpus, Luna y Cho reír ante otra broma hecha por la asiática-me costó trabajo pero pude hacerlo

-Recuerdo cuando me enseñaron ese encantamiento, la primera que logro hacerlo fue Grang…-murmuro Draco y entonces recordó aquella amenaza que le había hecho la chica Griffindor al salir del bosque prohibido hacía unas noches, sintió la bola de papel en su bolsillo con mayor persistencia, tal vez muy pronto le daría el honor de cumplir con su amenaza… quizás-¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?-le pregunto sonriendo, Eliel le miro un tanto preocupado pero Draco asintió con la cabeza, Eliel sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a los tres Ravenclaw, al poco tiempo se levanto Cho con una tostada en la boca y le paso a Eliel afectuosamente la mano por el cabello-¿Podría Eliel seguir sin mi?-se pregunto el Slitheryn con un poco de temor

Saco la nota de su bolsillo, era el tiempo que duraba su siguiente clase, _administración comercial internacional,_ Zabini seguro le esperaría al final de la clase para recibir su respuesta… lo malo de eso era que todavía no tenia ni idea si debía de aceptar su propuesta.

Cuando llego a la aula cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres ya habían frente a la puerta siete Ravenclaw, dos Hufflepuf, cuatro Slitheryn y un Griffindor, apenas se hubo acercado a Garyel Zelin, con quien siempre trabajaba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un profesor de ensortijado pelo castaño muy viejo para decirle joven y muy joven para decirle señor sin sentir que lo ofendían, se le ilumino la cara cuando vio a Malfoy.

-Joven Malfoy, es un gusto volver a verle-le saludo dejándolo pasar al interior del aula-me agrado mucho su redacción sobre la importación ilegal de las criaturas mágicas

Mientras que entraba al aula llego Ron Weasley corriendo arreglándose la corbata y con una tostada en la boca.

-¡Vaya! Llegaste, Weasley-dijo antipático el profesor-mi día no podría ponerse mejor

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco al ver el profesor y entro al aula haciendo oídos sordos de los comentarios del adulto, al profesor se le volvió a iluminar el rostro cuando vio que Malfoy seguía en la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy, haga el favor de pasar al aula-pidió amablemente. _Lamebotas_ pensó Malfoy mientras que pasaba al interior del aula y se sentaba a un lado de Garyel Zelin

Los otros tres Slitheryn se sentaban bastante lejos de ellos dos, se alejaban de Malfoy por que era el paria de la casa de la serpiente y lo hacían de Garyel por que era el enemigo del "jefe" de la casa. La clase inició cuando el profesor comenzó a escribir la lección de ese día, _los pormenores de el uso de las escobas de elaboración en el extranjero_. El chico pelirrojo levanto la mano de inmediato como solía hacerlo Hermione Granger.

-Claro, Weasley-respondió el profesor con desagrado-es obvio que solo sabes cosas del Quidditch… espero que mejores en tus redacciones sobre los oros temas-miro a Malfoy con una expresión mas amigable-señor Malfoy ¿Seria tan amable de darnos las cinco leyes de Brapp sobre la importación de los objetos para el deporte mágico?

Mientras que contestaba la petición del profesor la palabra _lamebotas_ volvió a aparecer en su mente. Era obvio que el profesor esperaba que si en algún momento los Malfoy volvían a tener su antigua grandeza él, Draco, le devolviera la cortesía con, tal vez, buenos tratos con gente de grandes influencias. _Lamebotas_

Mientras que todos escribían una redacción de treinta centímetros acerca de la conveniencia de aceptar las leyes acerca del uso encantamientos repulsores durante el juego de Quidditch Garyel Zelin le paso una nota a Malfoy por debajo del escritorio, Malfoy alzo la vista para verificar que nadie se percatara del dialogo escrito de ambos Slitheryn, aunque sospecho que el profesor no le reñiría aunque se quedara dormido.

_¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer con la propuesta de Zabini?_

Malfoy examino la nota una y otra vez, después escribió una frase debajo de la pregunta que había escrito Garyel Zelin, _¿Como sabes del trato?_, el muchacho leyó una sola vez la pregunta de Draco y volvió a escribir en el pedazo de pergamino, luego se lo devolvió al muchacho.

_Tengo mis métodos ¿Y bien?_

Malfoy volvió a escribir sobre el trozo de pergamino _Todavía no tengo una respuesta_. Zelin examino con cuidado el pergamino, rasgo otro cacho y comenzó a escribir, después de varios minutos el muchacho le pasó de nuevo la nota. Malfoy leyó con detenimiento el pergamino.

_Antes de que decidas que hacer me gustaría que tomaras algunas cosas en cuenta, no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido pero antes de que siquiera pienses en Zabini debes de preguntarte que es lo que quieres; Zabini te ofrece algo que crees querer, es obvio que quieras tenerlo de nuevo pero ten en cuenta que aunque Zabini te regrese tu familia (lo cual no dudo que haga, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo cumplirá) tu vida no será como antes, debes tener en cuenta que son los amigos de Eliel a quien estas a punto de traicionar ¿Crees que Eliel se sentirá a gusto, que podrá vivir, sabiendo que vendiste a sus amigos con tal de reunir a una familia que ya de por si era disfuncional? Ten en mente que quieres para a Eliel ¿Qué tenga una vida plena y llena de buenos momentos o que simplemente sobreviva?_

Malfoy miro a Garyel pero este ya había puesto su atención en el trabajo, no le miro en ningún momento de la clase, ni cuando comenzaron un debate con la información recolectada de los trabajos. Cuando termino la clase Garyel se levanto de su silla, miro brevemente a Malfoy y luego se fue, la pregunta estaba grabada en sus ojos ¿Quieres que Eliel viva o que solamente sobreviva?

Malfoy entro a la sala común de Slitheryn pensando en lo que le había escrito Garyel, sin duda la supervivencia no era suficiente para su hermano, quería que Eliel tuviera una vida normal ¿Seria posible? Sin embargo se tuvo que forzar a dejar esos pensamientos atrás, al entrar a la sala se había encontrado frente a frente con Zabini, Malfoy saco un pergamino arrugado de su bolsillo, al verlo el marcador estaba apunto de terminar, diez segundos, nueve segundos, ocho segundos… hasta que simplemente el marcador quedo en cero.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Zabini, tras una rápida inspección con la mirada Malfoy supo que la sala común estaba totalmente vacía, estuvo seguro que hasta los dormitorios debían de estar vacíos, y sobre todo eso debía de ser obra de Zabini, el debía de haber ordenado eso, era una muestra de lo que podía hacer

Era el momento de la verdad ¿Vida o supervivencia? Era hora de decidir. Malfoy examino a Zabini, sonreía esperando la respuesta del muchacho, Malfoy trato de tranquilizar su corazón que latía con nerviosismo, tratando de tranquilizarse noto que una venda cubría la mano derecha de Zabini, como si se hubiera quemado. Se pregunto cual de los dos lados le ofrecía mas, Potter solo podía cuidar de Eliel en el colegio ¿Qué sería de su hermano cuando estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts? Zabini no solo prometía el bienestar de Eliel tanto afuera como adentro del castillo, le prometía toda su familia… pero aun no tenía idea de lo que le obligaría hacer.

Durante todo el curso escolar una horrible sensación se había apoderado de él, dentro de su pecho y de sus mas horripilantes pesadilla había comenzado a crecer la horrible certeza de que lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera podría poder salir vivo de Hogwarts… había llegado a acostumbrarse de aquella idea que se había apoderado de su mente desde el día en que abandono la mansión Malfoy; desde el día en que habían escapado de casa había sabido claramente que no iba a vivir para poder graduarse, para pode casarse y poder tener familia, ni siquiera terminar el sexto grado, si moría siguiendo las ordenes de Zabini él podría encargarse de que su madre y su padre cuidaran de Eliel… y si no cumplía sabia muy bien que Potter no dejaría que Eliel muriera o le pasara algo, Potter y su grupo cuidarían de Eliel sin importar que el, Malfoy, los traicionara… solo debía de asegurarse que Eliel estuviera seguro cuando el ya no este con el, habría cumplido su deber como hermano mayor si antes de morir se aseguraba que Eliel aprendiera a cuidarse solo.

.Malfoy miro a Zabini y bajando la mirada con expresión de estar apunto de hacer algo que le daba asco estiro la mano, estrecho la mano de Zabini que estaba vendada.

-Acepto-sintió como Zabini apretaba mas su mano mientras que una sonrisa diabólica surcaba su rostro, de pronto el apretón se hizo mas fuerte e inmediatamente las vendas comenzaron a quemarse en medio de flamas negras que lamieron sin piedad la mano de Malfoy, el joven Slitheryn trato de escapar pero la mano de Zabini lo aferraba firmemente, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que lo soltó-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Malfoy viéndose la mano, no estaba quemada sin embargo en el dorso de la mano había una seña que lo atemorizo

En el dorso de la mano de Malfoy habían grabados un par de ojos como rendijas similares a los de una serpiente, la nueva marca tenebrosa estaba dibujada en atemorizante color negro.

-Ahora si eres uno de los míos-murmuro complacido Zabini en su mano tenia grabada la misma marca, en ese mismo momento había comenzado a desvanecerse al igual que la de malfoy-nos vemos después, amigo

Malfoy observo aterrorizado su mano y después el lugar por donde había desparecido Blaise Zabini, ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora era un hecho de que estaba bajo las órdenes de Zabini, había hecho un trato con el diablo.

Tal vez le daría el gusto a Hermione Granger de que cumpliera su promesa mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Eris?-pregunto Harry a la pelirroja, iba saliendo de su ultima clase-debo de llamar a los del ED para una reunión

-¿Por qué tan súbitamente?-pregunto la muchacha sonriéndole, estaba a un lado de la chimenea con un libro en las manos aunque en realidad no lo había leído, en realidad su mente estaba muy ocupada en su problema con el joven mago

-Mañana no puedo supervisar la reunión del ED así que se hará hoy-miro hacia su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos, se sentó junto a la pelirroja y le hablo con voz baja-recibí una carta de Dumbledore, quiere verme mañana después del toque de queda

-¿Ya volvió?-pegunto la chica dejando el libro a un lado

-No lo he visto, mañana podré preguntarle que es lo que sucede

-¿Para que quieres a Eris?

-Ella tiene el galeón con que llamo a todos para las reuniones del ED-dijo Harry e inmediatamente noto estaba decidiéndose en si hacerle una pregunta, el chico le sonrió alentándola

-¿Hablaste con Snape?-pregunto Ginny

-Eso quise-murmuro el chico de forma derrotada-pero sencillamente no pude... creo que debo de prepararme mas para poder admitir mi equivocación frente a el

En ese momento la pequeña niña entro a la sala común y le entrego a Harry el galeón, el joven mago apunto a la moneda e indico el mensaje _nivel avanzado, reunión esta noche_, la pequeña niña se guardo la moneda y miro esperanzado a los dos muchachos, ella era de nivel intermedio sin embargo Harry le negó el permiso de ir.

-Vas a ir hoy al cuartel-dijo el joven mago después de un largo rato de discutir, a la niña se le ilumino la carita de emoción-todavía no eres de nivel avanzado pero vas a ir

-¿De verdad?- pero de pronto la niña le miro con desconfianza-planeas algo ¿Verdad? Confiesa

-Te voy a regresar al nivel novato-la niña estuvo a punto de gritar indignada pero Harry se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en la boca-quiero que veas como es que trabajan los avanzados, así sabrás como es que se hacen los encantamientos mas avanzados… además debemos mantener en secreto tus habilidades, recuerda que no puedes demostrar tus habilidades… ¿Vienes con nosotros, Ginny? Creo que deberíamos llegar un poco temprano a la sala de los menesteres

En la sala de los menesteres Harry, Eris y Ginny se encargaron de arreglar el lugar para poder practicar adecuadamente el encantamiento Patronus, Eris insistió en querer intentar el encantamiento _Riddikulus_ Q_uiero tener una revancha con esa cosa, se burlo de mi_ dijo la niña con expresión de estar indignada, sin embargo el joven mago se negó, consideraba que la pequeña aun no tenía la concentración necesaria para poder lograr aquel encantamiento.

-Me he dado cuenta de lo desordenado que esta tu forma de aprendizaje-comento Harry en tono regañón-tendremos que empezar desde el principio… así que en lo que llegan los demás entrenaremos con el _Expelliarmo_

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la niña indignada-pero si es eso es cosa de niños ¡No lo voy a hacer!

-Te tendrás que acostumbrar, Pequeña-dijo gentilmente Ginny-Recuerda que ahora estarás con chicos del nivel de novatos

-¡No quiero!-exclamo la niña molesta-¿Por que debo de hacer encantamientos tan inútiles

-Avanzaste muy rápido, Eris-respondió Harry-tendrás la oportunidad de aprender unas cosas que pasaste por alto, además de que tienes que aparentar estar al nivel de los niños de tu edad, son ordenes del profesor Dumbledore

Eris quiso quejarse de aquella injusticia, no podía haber mayor desgracia que tener que pasar su entrenamiento junto personas que no podían hacer lo que ella hacía hasta dormida, sin embargo las miradas severas de Harry y Ginny le obligaron a tener que aceptar, a regañadientes, su destino.

-Te entrenare cada vez que pueda pero debes seguir asistiendo en el ED en nivel principiante… y tienes que convencer a todo el mundo de que eres tan inútil con la varita como Eliel y Volpus-eso hizo que Eris sonriera un poco-si en verdad logras hacerlo créeme, podrías avanzar mas rápido en las clases que tengas conmigo

-Está bien-murmuro la pequeña niña con una expresión de haber sido regañada

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella Neville, Volpus, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Eliel Malfoy

-Creí que solo íbamos ser los avanzados-murmuro Ron al entrar a la sala de los menesteres, tomado de la mano de Ariana, y ver a los tres niños de primero juntos

-Eris y los demás van a ver como entrenan con el Boggart-Eliel y Volpus exclamaron emocionados y se acercaron a ver como los muchachos conjuraban sus _Patronus_; Harry se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la niña y la vio con seriedad-necesito que veas como hacen sus _Patronus_ todos lo que estén aquí… si en verdad quieres superarme a mi y ser la mas fuerte debes comenzar a entender la forma en que funcionan los encantamientos de mayor rango

Para cuando Cho y Luna entraron a la sala todos los presentes (excepto Eliel, volpus y Eris) se habían formado para hacer su intento frente al Boggart, Harry vio de reojo como la pequeña Griffindor centraba toda su atención en la forma en que conjuraban sus _Patronus_ frente a la cosa que mas miedo les daba, lo cual de cierta forma fue un problema aquella noche, cuando paso Cho al frente con la varita lista para lanzar el encantamiento el Boggart tomo una diferente forma de la que había tenido, siempre se había convertido en una varita flotante que le lanzaba un chorro de una maligna luz verde pero en ese momento la criatura tomo otra forma, una forma que impresiono a todos.

-¿Harry?-murmuro Ariana cuando el Boggart tomo la forma del chico de lentes

En efecto, era Harry quien en ese momento sacaba una carta de su bolsillo, en la cual se podía leer la letra de Cho que decía _Para quien mas amo_ y después de verla un momento con rostro de burla la rompía en miles de pedazos, Cho retrocedió un par de pasos con la cara lívida de la impresión, Luna tuvo que lanzar su encantamiento _Riddikulus_ y después de que se trasformara en Harry con una barba como la de Dumbledore este regreso al baúl.

El silencio gobernó en la sala, todos miraban a Cho y Harry bastante incomodados por la revelación del Boggart, Cho murmuro algo incomprensible y salio rápidamente de la sala, las miradas captaron a Harry y este después de un momento de indecisión salio de la sala detrás de la Ravenclaw.

-Dejen los rumores para cuando salgan de aquí-gruño Ron bastante molesto y tomando el mando de la reunión-Luna ¿Quieres ser la siguiente frente al Boggart?

Mientras que la Ravenclaw se acercaba al baúl, el Boggart había tomado la forma de una mancha plateada, Ariana se percato que Ginny se había alejado de los demás integrantes del ED y ahora estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala viendo con una expresión malhumorada uno de los reflectores de enemigos, la chica se acerco a la pelirroja con una mueca de aprensión en el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a la pelirroja

-No-respondió secamente la muchacha sin dejar de ver el extraño reflector-estoy celosa ¿No lo ves?

-¿En serio?-pregunto susurrando la chica-¿Ya admitiste que te gusta Harry?

-Creí que a esta hora Maura ya habría ido con el chisme-dijo sonriendo amargamente

-Bueno, supongo que sabes que hacer ¿No?-dijo Ariana-ir y patearle el trasero a Chang para recuperar a tu hombre

Ginny sonrió un poco aliviada sin embargo había una expresión de amargura en sus ojos.

-Gracias… pero si no te importa creo que quiero estar sola un rato-Ariana le miro confundida-se que lo dijiste con buenos sentimientos pero creo que no me gusto mucho, quiero estar sola un rato, es que… no me he acostumbrado a sentirme así, al menos no concientemente… además no quiero quitarte la oportunidad de que estés con mi hermano, anda, creo que te esta buscando

Ariana le miro un poco preocupada pero sin mas remedio regreso a un lado de Ron. Ginny se dispuso a examinar con mas atención el reflector, al menos así sus ansías de odiar Chang disminuían un poco… y entonces lo vio, la sombra de un muchacho, esa silueta estaba totalmente oscura a excepción de los ojos que eran dos rendijas totalmente rojas, esos ojos le veían con una expresión burlona.

_Sentimientos-_escucho una voz dentro de su mente-_que lindos e inútiles ¿No lo crees?_

* * *

-Disculpa-murmuro Cho-creo que quede como una tonta

Estaba afuera de la sala de los menesteres viendo hacia el oscuro cielo, Harry estaba de pie unos pasos atrás de ella.

-¿Te puse en ridículo?-pregunto la asiática

-No fue tu culpa, no pudiste evitarlo

-¿Debo de disculparme contigo por mi estupido miedo?-volteo a ver al muchacho

-No-respondió Harry-pero…-no se le ocurrió que decir

-¿Esta mal? ¿Estoy equivocada al sentir ese miedo?-Cho se acerco a Harry hasta quedar tan cerca que el joven mago sintió su aliento casi en sus labios, la asiática le paso las manos por la nuca del muchacho aferrándose a el-es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de todas las muchachas que se te acercan… al menos esta vez no me puse a gritar como antes ¿no?

Cho poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Harry en un intimo y exquisito contacto… que Harry evito, casi de inmediato había volteado el rostro, habría querido seguirlo pero una sensación en el estomago le había ordenado que se alejara de la chica de inmediato.

-¿Estuvo mal?-pregunto Cho nerviosa

-No… yo también quería besarte-dijo sinceramente el joven mago-pero quedamos en un acuerdo, Cho, amigos ¿No es así?-la asiática asintió levemente-yo también quiero intentarlo de nuevo, Cho, pero dame tiempo ¿Si? Así podríamos evitar que pase lo del curso pasado

La asiática sonrió.

-Tienes razón, es solo que… no se, creo que me sentí algo nerviosa

-Lo entiendo-respondió Harry-hay veces en que debes arriesgarte, después de todo uno nunca sabe cuando va aparecer el amor de tu vida frente a ti

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando que se asomara un larga cabellera pelirroja, era Ginny que tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Harry, es Parvati… dice que el inferi no quiere desaparecer-murmuro viendo con atención a los dos muchachos-dice que la espía mientras que esta en los baños

Por suerte aquel ligero y chusco ataque de miedo de Parvati había logrado que todo lo referente con Cho se olvidara, al final de la clase todos se retiraron alegres de que ningún otro accidente ocurriera.

-Quiero ir al baño-anuncio Parvati

-Eww, no es necesario que no los anuncies a todos-gruño Dean Thomas y salio de la sala de los menesteres junto con Neville y Seamus

-¿Alguien me acompaña? Creo que aun estoy nerviosa

-Yo voy contigo-Eris se ofreció en acompañarla-vamos

En la sala se quedaron solamente Cho, Harry y Ginny (Luna esperaba a Cho a fuera de la sala), la asiática le murmuro unas cuantas palabras al oído al muchacho y finalmente le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla para después salir. A pesar de que los celos se estaban comiendo viva a la pelirroja esta no pudo evitar percatarse de que cuando Cho le daba el beso a Harry este ponía una expresión de ligera molestia, eso, aunque le había aliviado un poco los celos, no mejoró mucho su humor. Harry la observo atentamente. Estaban ellos dos solos en la sala.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto el joven mago

-Nada-respondió la pelirroja tratando de no sonar muy enojada

-Estas enojada-murmuro Harry y se acerco a ella, la pelirroja esquivo su mirada un poco incomoda ya que estaban demasiado cerca, comenzó a sentir la mirada insistente de Harry, aquello ojos, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella-¿Es conmigo con quien estas molesta?-la pelirroja le ignoro-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?

Ginny sintió como si en ese momento le hubieran echado un chorro de agua helada, levantó la cara hacía el joven mago, le veía con mucha seriedad, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, aquellas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa, el joven mago ahora la veía con curiosidad, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió sin poder quitar su mirada de Harry, giro los ojos exasperada, ¿Como podía ponerla de buen humor tan fácilmente?, y lo abrazo con ternura.

-No me hagas caso-le susurro al oído-son solo cosas mías

De pronto el malhumor, y los celos, habían desaparecido. Ginny se acerco a la puerta y con una sonrisa en la cara le indico a Harry que era hora de regresar, la chica le extendió una mano para que Harry la tomara, salieron de la sala tomados de la mano, como la pelirroja caminaba con asombroso buen humor no se dio cuenta el muchacho se había llevado una mano al estomago poniendo un gesto de incomodidad, esa sensación de miles de Snitch volando en su estomago había aparecido de nuevo.

Sin embargo en ese momento, mientras que caminaban en dirección de la sala común, Ginny dio un ligero salto acompañado de una graciosa exclamación de sorpresa y segundos después volteo a ver sorprendida a Harry, como si no lo pudiera reconocer.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Ginny soltando la mano del joven mago-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que?-pregunto Harry confundido

-Tu... tu... Me diste una palmada en el trasero-dijo indignada Ginny observando la cara de sorpresa del muchacho

-¿Y por que iba a hacer yo algo así?-pregunto sorprendido el muchacho

-Yo la sentí… no me digas que no fuiste tu por que eres el único que… ¡Ay!

Ginny volvió a sentir aquella sensación en su trasero solo que esta vez no había sido una palmada sino que era como si alguien le hubiera lanzada un encantamiento _Incendio_ en los pantalones, se llevo ambas manos al trasero.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto alarmado Harry

-Es solo que…-Ginny metió una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón que llevaba debajo de la túnica del colegio y extrajo una moneda de oro, era el galeón con que se comunicaban los del ED-¿Qué sucede? Se calentó

-¿Ves? Te dije que yo no había hecho nada-le regaño el joven mago

-Perdona es solo que eras el único que estaba aquí y entonces siento esa palmada en... ¡Ay!-volvió a exclamar y dejo caer la moneda al suelo-¿Qué diablos le pasa? Se volvió a calentar, no serás tu mandando mensajes de broma ¿O si?

-No tengo yo el galeón-le recordó el muchacho-recuerda que se lo di a... a... se lo di a Eris-murmuro con un ligero de temor

Los dos Griffindor intercambiaron una mirada de temor y miraron el galeón que había quedado en el suelo, una ligera escritura en la moneda de oro escribía una frase que alerto a Ginny y Harry _¡Ayuda!_ decía las palabras grabadas en la moneda. Entonces los pensamientos de los dos muchachos parecieron sincronizarse ¿Era una broma? ¿Algo malo había pasado? ¿Debían de acudir en su ayuda? Los ojos de Ginny tenían la respuesta que Harry buscaba, debían de ir de inmediato a los baños. Harry recogió el galeón y echo a correr, seguido por la pelirroja, hacía los baños sintiendo en todo su cuerpo un ligero miedo, por alguna extraña razón sabía que eso no era una broma de la pequeña Griffindor sino que en verdad estaba en peligro, en un momento en el que corría todo lo que podía sintió como la moneda de calentaba súbitamente pero Harry no lo soltó sino que lo apretó con mas fuerza sintiendo como el miedo hacia que sintiera una ligera nausea.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los baños Harry y Ginny vieron una escena que los dejó bastante asustados: Parvati Patil sangraba abundantemente por varias cortadas en su cara y cuerpo, su túnica estaba rasgada por muchos lugares y en un costado suyo se podía notar que tenía una herida bastante profunda pero a pesar de eso se mantenía en pie con una mirada feroz y levantando la varita ante un tipo encapuchado que estaba de pie frente a ella, este mantenía oculto su rostro debajo de la tela negra que cubría su rostro pero a pesar de eso se podía apreciar que veía con desden a la Griffindor; detrás de Parvati estaban tiradas en el suelo Hannah Abbout, que sangraba por muchos lados y parecía estar inconciente, y Eris a un lado suyo, tenía el bajo de la túnica quemada y parecía estar protegiendo a la Hufflepuf poniéndose encima de ella, tenía en la mano el galeón con que los había estado llamando. Parvati estaba protegiendo a las dos muchachas.

El encapuchado dio un latigazo con su varita pero en ese momento tanto Harry como Ginny habían desenfundado ya la varita y atacaron al encapuchado mas sin embargo este ya se había percatado de su presencia, el desconocido se cubrió con su capa y al rededor de esta apareció un ligero color azulado, los conjuros de los Griffindor pegaron contra la capa pero no le hicieron ningún daño. La varita del tipo sobresalió de la capa y lanzó a los muchachos un par de rayos de luz, Harry y Ginny los esquivaron con dificultad.

-¡Ayuda a las demás!-ordeno Harry a la pelirroja poniéndose en posición de ataque frente al desconocido-yo me encargo de el

Harry vio como Ginny salía de detrás de una armadura y corría a ayudar a Eris y a Hannah, el desconocido lanzó un maleficio a Parvati quien cayo de espaldas claramente afectada por el ataque, Harry lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor pero el encapuchado no solo detuvo el encantamiento sino que pudo lanzar una maldición a Harry y otra a Ginny con gran destreza. Un ligero grito le indico al joven mago que Ginny había recibido la maldición de lleno.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_-exclamo el muchacho antes de esconderse detrás de una armadura, un ligero quejido le indico que el encapuchado había recibido el ataque

Harry miro en dirección de Ginny y pudo ver que esta estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse pero la maldición la había afectado mucho, Eris había invocado un protego que a duras penas podía soportar los ataques del desconocido. Harry salio de detrás de su escondite alzando su varita pero en ese momento el encapuchado ya le había lanzado otra maldición, el joven mago invoco un _Murus_ que se desquebrajo de inmediato al recibir el impacto... pero ese instante que había permanecido sólido el encantamiento le dio la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo, sin embargo el desconocido ya estaba preparado y detuvo el maleficio de Harry fácilmente y destruyendo el _Murus_ del muchacho.

De pronto ambos dejaron de atacar, se observaban con insistencia, examinándose, evaluando el poder del otro, en ese momento un pensamiento apareció en la mente de Harry asustándolo de una forma que nunca había sentido, la clara certeza de que ese era el mismo tipo que había atacado y herido a Katie se le incrusto en el pecho y entonces el odio comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo. El desconocido lanzo otro maleficio pero en el momento en que un chorro de luz salía de su varita una muchacha de cabellera rubia había aparecido detrás de él.

-¡_Demaius_!-exclamo Luna, el maleficio fallo por muy poco-¡Ayúdalas, Cho!

Cho también había aparecido en escena y después de lanzarle un maleficio al encapuchado, mas para distraerlo que para hacerle daño, se apresuro a ayudar a Parvati a levantarse del suelo mientras que Eris corría a un lugar seguro y Ginny, que ya se había levantado, se llevaba en hombros a Hannah. Un maleficio lanzado por el encapuchado golpeo en la espalda a la asiática haciéndola caer, Parvati pudo alejarse del alcance de las maldiciones del desconocido.

-¡Corre, corre!-grito Cho cuando se percato de que Parvati había intentado regresar por ella-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-¡Reducto!-exclamo Harry apuntando al suelo donde estaba parado el encapuchado, este resbalo y Luna conjuro una extraña cuerda de color rojo flameante que rodeo el cuello del encapuchado por fin sometiéndolo, la varita se le había resbalado de la mano y ahora estaba a algunos centímetros lejos de él y sin posibilidad de recuperarla

Tanto Luna como Harry permanecieron quietos, el joven mago apuntaba con su varita, con la respiración acelerada por el duelo, al desconocido y Luna mantenía tensada la cuerda que salía de su varita. El encapuchado no podía hacer nada y entonces Harry se acerco a el viéndolo atentamente, Luna aflojo un poco la cuerda con un poco de confianza, sin embargo había sido demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, en el momento en que Harry había tenido la intención de quitarle la capuchas el desconocido estiro una mano al cielo y de la palma de este emergió un mar de flamas púrpuras que lo rodearon en un abrir de ojos. Harry había podido esquivar aquel extraño fuego pero Luna no había sido rápida y pronto la flamas rodearon todo su cuerpo, en un rápido movimiento el encapuchado se lanzó a recuperar su varita y le lanzó a la Ravenclaw un encantamiento aturdidor, Luna cayo desmayada sin poder defenderse del fuego, Harry se acerco a Luna y lanzó un encantamiento para poder apagar las llamas mas sin embargo Luna siguió inconciente en aquella placenta de fuego, con desesperación Harry lanzó un conjuro que había aprendido en el libro del príncipe mestizo.

-¡_Revervbero sortilexum!_-exclamo apuntando a Luna, la llamas que había conjurado el encapuchado dejaron de atacar a Luna y se dirigieron hacia su autor que había emprendido la huida, este cayo envuelto en las llamas y tuvo que dar vueltas en suelo para intentar apagarlas, el desconocido agito su varita y la llamas desparecieron

-¡No te muevas!-Exclamo Harry-los maestros llegaran pronto, este es tu fin

El encapuchado miro al joven mago desde el suelo, un ligero humo salía de la capa en la que se escondía el desconocido, se levanto con lentitud y miro a Harry fijamente.

-¿Crees que esto ha acabado, Potter?-pregunto el desconocido-estas equivocado, esto apenas comienza-el encapuchado alzo las manos y se bajo la capucha, había una sonrisa maniática en el rostro del atacante-todo esto es solo una muestra de lo que te depara-Blaise Zabini soltó una risa semejante a la de una hiena-lo perderás todo

Harry observo incrédulo a Blaise Zabini, se había descubierto a si mismo sin importarle nada, la varita del joven mago tembló un poco ante la impresión que le había causado Zabini. Unos gritos se escucharon y Harry se percato que la profesora McGonagall, Flitwich y Snape corrían hacía ellos con las varitas alzadas.

-No te desesperes, esto acabara mas pronto de lo que crees-murmuro Zabini

El Slitheryn metió las manos en sus bolsillos y de cada uno saco un pequeño tubito de vidrio que contenía un extraño liquido púrpura, levanto las manos por encima de su cabeza y choco entre si lo tubos ocasionando que se rompieran en miles de pedazos, el extraño liquido se regó sobre el pero Harry se dio cuenta que en cuanto este tocó la piel de Zabini se convirtió en grandes y salvajes flamas púrpuras, era fuego, fuego púrpura; Zabini desapareció entre las lenguas de fuego que había salido de los tubos. Harry observo atónito la sonrisa enloquecida de Zabini desaparece entre las flamas. Un segundo más tarde tanto Zabini como las flamas púrpuras habían desparecido.

* * *

Harry observo impotente como Ginny se estremecía del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo; estaban en la enfermería del colegio, habían sido escoltados por los maestros después de que la profesora McGonagall hubiera mandado mensajes a los demás maestros para alertar sobre lo sucedido. La mayoría de los alumnos que habían estado presentes en el ataque habían resultados heridos de gravedad. Ginny había recibido una maldición destructora que ahora la hacía sentir mucho dolor, no tan potente como el _Cruciatus_, claro, pero no por eso no era menos desagradable, afortunadamente al estar tan cargada de adrenalina no había sentido las consecuencias de la maldición mientras que duro la pelea

-Creo que tu y la señorita Lovegood le deben la vida a Longbotton-comento Alucard viendo como un liquido bajaba de una bolsa de plástico al brazo de la pelirroja a través de un delgado tubo que terminaba en fina aguja que estaba en el brazo de Ginny-no son muchos los que pueden hacer esta poción… el pudo lograrlo hace unos días

A u lado de la cama de Ginny estaba Luna, en esos momentos estaba siendo vendada por madame Pomfrey, a Harry se le congelo la sangre al recordar la gravedad de su estado y en como había llegado a la enfermería, de no haber sido por el profesor Alucard ella seguramente habría...

Luna tenia la mayor parte de su cuerpo quemado, eran quemaduras hechas por magia oscura y no podían ser sanadas, Madame Pomfrey había tratado de sanarla con todo lo que sabía pero la piel quemada de Luna no se reponía, estaba en peligro de muerte.

-¡Tiene que hacer algo!-había gritado Cho desesperada desde su cama, había tratado de acercarse a su amiga pero la profesora McGonagall la sujetaba con gran fuerza a la cama

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer-murmuro madame Pomfrey con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que le pasaba la varita por el cuerpo para al menos aliviar un poco el dolor de Luna

En ese momento Snape había salido corriendo de la enfermería y varios minutos después había regresado en compañía de Anyel Alucard que de inmediato se puso en acción, saco varias botellitas con la poción de Neville y con un movimiento de su varita apareció un atril con su bolsa de suero.

-Inyéctele esto a Lovegood de inmediato-dijo Alucard a madame Pomfrey mientras que examinaba las botellitas, la enfermera no supo que hacer así que Alucard le mostró como debía introducir la aguja del suero en el brazo de la Ravenclaw-métodos muggle-murmuro Alucard mientras que agregaba poción en la bolsa del suero-muy primitivos pero de momento nos ayudaran, la poción comenzara a correr por sus venas y entonces estará libre de peligro

Ahora madame Pomfrey introducía una aguja en el brazo de la pelirroja y Alucard ponía poción en la bolsa del suero; Ginny y Luna habían sido las mas heridas por el combate, Hannah había sido desangrada casi en su totalidad pero afortunadamente no había sido por obra de una maldición así que madame Pomfrey había podido atenderla sin ningún problema y ahora dormía ya fuera de peligro. Cho había recibido una maldición destructora que le había partido en dos la columna vertebral pero también había sido curada casi de inmediato, de haber sido una muggle habría quedado condenada a una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. A un lado de la ahora inconsciente asiática estaba Eris dormida, salvo a unos cuantos golpes había quedado ilesa pero por lo asustada que estaba Madame Pomfrey había decidido que permaneciera en la enfermería en observación.

-Estarán bien-anuncio McGonagall después de haber intercambiado opiniones con Alucard y madame Pomfrey-la señorita Lovegood tendrá que pasar aquí por lo menos una semana, las demás podrán salir en dos días o incluso mañana mismo… Potter, Patil, tal vez deberían de regresar a su sala común a descansar-la profesora les examino por encima de sus gafas-a menos que prefieran pasara la noche aquí

Parvati y Harry había permanecido alejados de las muchachas tan solo viendo impotentes como permanecían en cama, Ginny había comenzado a perder el conocimiento claramente afectada por la poción, Parvati y Harry se vieron entre si con la interrogante grabada en el rostro.

-Si… preferiría permanecer aquí por esta noche-murmuró la Griffindor con la cabeza gacha

-Bien ¿Podrías traerle a Patil y Potter unas pijamas por favor, Poppy?-pidió la profesora animaga, vio la expresión de Harry y agrego-me temo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, Potter, habrá algunos maestros rondando por aquí seguido… Anyel ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

La profesora McGonagall y Alucard salieron de la enfermera, Parvati se acerco a Hannah y la contemplo atentamente, sin creer en lo que veía. Harry se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de la pelirroja y la contemplo con cuidado, por fin parecía haber dejado de sentir dolor.

-Hola-murmuro Ginny abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole-¿Sabes que me paso?

-Maldición destructora-respondió Harry-destruyo todos tus nervios, la maldición fue lenta y los despedazo poco a poco… es por eso que sentías tanto dolor

-¿Me voy a recuperar?-pregunto Ginny serena

-Si, el profesor Alucard te puso una poción por vía intravenosa, para mañana estarás mejor, Cho recibió la misma maldición solo que a ella le destrozaron la columna-Ginny palideció un poco-no te preocupes, también sanara

-¿Y Luna? ¿Cómo esta Luna?-pregunto Ginny asustada-¿Cómo esta Luna?

-Estable… fue una fortuna que el profesor Alucard tuviera la poción de Neville, pudo haber sido fatal-miro de reojo a la Ravenclaw, su piel estaba quemada, le habían quitado toda la chamuscada ropa y después de varios desesperantes minutos en que le lavaban las heridas la cubrieron con una bata muy ligera-casi muere pero dicen que con la poción podrá sanar

-Gracias por estar conmigo-le dijo Ginny-gracias por decirme que no me ibas a abandonar

Después de que los profesores hubieran revisado el lugar del duelo la profesora McGonagall había mandado mensajes a los profesores con su _Patronus_ y después había hecha aparecer camillas para transportar a los alumnos que no podían llegar a la enfermería por su propio pie, Ginny había comenzado a sentirse mal pero no se la podían llevar por que ya eran varias camillas las que tenían que hacer levitar, la única opción era dejar a la pelirroja y luego volver por ella pero Harry no había querido dejarla atrás, después de haberle dicho un _no te abandonare aquí_ la cargo en sus brazo y la llevo hasta enfermería.

-No fue nada-le respondido peinándole delicadamente sus rizos pelirrojos-debes descansar, duérmete

La pelirroja sonrió mas tranquila y con un suspiro se quedo dormida, apareció madame Pomfrey con los pijamas y con gesto de cansancio ambos griffindor se cambiara tras de unos biombos, al terminar de cambiarse Harry se sentó en una cama y con una mirada apesadumbrada observo como Parvati, ya en pijama, se acostaba en su cama y se tapaba con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, al recargar la cabeza en la almohada dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, le dio la espalda a Harry fingió quedarse dormida. McGonagall entro a la enfermería e intercambio unas silenciosas palabras con madame pomfrey.

-Profesora McGonagall-le llamo Harry antes de que saliera de la enfermería y se acerco a ella-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han atrapado a alguien?

-Aun no, Potter pero pronto lo lograremos-anuncio la profesora-descansa, has tenido un día difícil

-Profesora, deben de ir a la sala común de Slitheryn estoy seguro que… usted vio quien era el que nos ataco ¿Verdad?-a la profesora le temblaron un poco los labios pero cuando contesto su voz no cedió en su firmeza

-Vi que era un alumno de la casa de Slitheryn pero no pude ver quien era exactamente-respondió la profesora

-Era zabini, el se quito la capucha... lo vi –dijo Harry desesperado

-¡Potter! No debes de decir eso-le riño en voz muy baja-aunque sea cierto no debes de decirlo, una acusación así es algo muy serio

-Usted si lo vio ¿No es así?

-Como te dije Potter, solo vi que era un Slitheryn-dijo con voz seca-los profesores estamos registrando el castillo, la profesora Sprout vigila la entrada de la sala de Hufflepuf, el profesor Flitwich vigila la de Ravenclaw. Hagrid la de Griffindor y el profesor Pralad la de Slitheryn, el atacante no pudo tener tanto tiempo para llegar a su sala común así que en cuanto terminemos de registrar el castillo iremos a la sala común de Slitheryn y el alumno que falte será el culpable

-Pero ¿Y si Zabini se apareció directamente en su dormitorio? Usted vio como desapareció en medio de esas llamas púrpuras

-Eso debió ser un truco-dijo McGonagall-no hay forma de que se desaparezcan en el castillo, créeme, no hay forma de que hubiera logrado llegar a su sala común antes de que llegara el profesor Pralad… ahora duerme, Potter, ya has hecho mucho por hoy

La profesora McGonagall le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir Harry le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Aun no llega el profesor Dumbledore?-pregunto

-No, lamentablemente el llegara hasta mañana en la noche, habrá por lo menos dos maestros cerca de aquí, por si los necesitas-y salio de la enfermería

Los recuerdos de toda la noche regresaron a su mente mientras que veía el techo de la enfermería, incapaz de dormir. La noche avanzo hasta que la Luna se asomo a través de la ventana iluminando toda la enfermería, mirando las sombras que se dibujaban en el suelo recordó todos los detalles de la batalla, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado la media noche, un vistazo al reloj que Ginny le había regalado en el verano le indico que ya eran poco menos de la una de la madrugada. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall, Harry se levanto de la cama y ambos se observaron en medio la luz de la luna que iluminaba la enfermería.

-¿Lo atraparon, profesora?-pregunto Harry expectante

-Me temo que no, Potter-murmuro la profesora-hace poco entramos a las salas comunes, un profesor revisaba cada sala, ninguno se movió de su lugar, ninguno se movió y aun así nadie vio nada raro... nadie pudo entrar a su sala común

-Pero… ¿Lo atraparon? ¿Atraparon a Zab…

-Potter-le regaño la profesora-no tenemos ninguna prueba de que el joven Zabini allá tenido que ver en el ataque-Harry la miro incrédulo-Entramos a la sala común de Slitheryn pero no hubo nada raro… Blaise Zabini estaba en la sala rodeado de personas, estuvo toda la noche acompañado, no lo podemos culpar de nada

-Pero… ¿Y si alguien utilizo una poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por el?

-No podemos probar nada-repuso la profesora-lo siento… ahora debo de seguir con mi ronda, descansa, Potter, ya has hecho demasiado por hoy

Harry miro con impotencia como la profesora salía de la enfermería y con furia dio un puñetazo a la cama en donde había estado durmiendo, dio varias bocanadas de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse pero no pudo, sin embargo un sonido le llamo la atención, eran sollozos que venían de la cama de Parvati, el joven mago se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Parvati?-pregunto cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para que le escuchara

Parvati se incorporo enjugándose las lagrimas, vio a Harry con sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, le sonrió muy poco convincentemente pero después sus labios comenzaron a temblar y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento… lo siento… es que no lo puedo creer-murmuro secándose las lagrimas

-Fue una suerte que Eris llevara el galeón-murmuro Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-Ya todo ha pasado

-Lo se, es solo que… mira-estiro su mano y Harry pudo apreciar que temblaba nerviosamente-debes pensar que soy una completa cobarde, no se como llegue a ser una Griffindor-la chica pareció querer callarse pero Harry la alentó a seguir hablando, por un momento recordó la noche en que Cedric había muerto, Dumbledore le había alentado a hablar sobre lo que había pasado después de que tocara el Traslador, recordó que al hablar una sensación había recorrido su cuerpo, como si se estuviera sacando del cuerpo un veneno-en cuanto salimos del baño supe que… lo siento, creo que no te interesa saber de esto

-No, continua, habla de todo eso-Parvati hablo con gesto de gratitud

-Nos encontramos con Hannah en los lavabos y cuando salimos nos encontramos con ese tipo, nos estaba esperando… no dijo nada y simplemente nos ataco, no parecía que le interesáramos nosotras, en realidad creo que por un momento solo buscaba a Eris-Harry la miro con mucha atención-Hannah se interpuso de inmediato entre el y Eris pero el encapuchado la ataco y antes de que simplemente pudiera hacer algo para defenderse ella ya… entonces Eris te llamo por medio del galeón-Parvati se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos como si quisiera refugiarse de sus recuerdos-yo intente ayudarlas pero era fuerte… entonces tu nos salvaste-Parvati alzo la cara y miro a Harry con admiración en los ojos-Hannah no querrá saber nada de esto, querrá olvidarlo e incluso dejara de ir al ED, la conozco muy bien… incluso te dejara de hablar pero descuida, se le pasara mientras tanto, Harry, ten por seguro que encontraras en mi una buena aliada

Harry la miro con atención, examinándola.

-Creí que no querrías que me acercara a ti-murmuro el joven mago

-Estas equivocado… ahora me doy cuenta de lo fuerte que eres-murmuro, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y miro con mas admiración al muchacho- ahora comprendo el error en que estaba al creer el año pasado que estabas mintiendo con lo de Quien-Tu-Sabes… tu te enfrentaste a el, eres alguien admirable

Parvati comenzó a llorar temblando de miedo y abrazo a un Harry un tanto incomodado, le palmeo la espalda de forma torpe.

-Hannah no te hablara unos días pero no te preocupes, yo te seguiré a donde vayas, no me preocupare mucho mientras que tu estés con nosotros-murmuro la chica-no importa que pase allá afuera... mientras que estés con nosotros no me preocupare

Y a pesar de lo abochornado que estaba Harry aprecio aquellas palabras que venían de alguien a quien había creído muy superficial sin embargo ahora comprobaba que realmente era en verdad una Griffindor.

Los jefes de casa llegaron ese día muy temprano a la enfermería y juntos tomaron una decisión después de consultar la información de madame Pomfrey acerca de los pacientes, Ginny y Luna habían sido las mas lastimadas (en especial Luna) y tendrían que quedarse en la enfermería al menos una semana. Cho y Hannah estaban curadas pero una revisión mas de cerca por parte de Snape les confirmo sus peores sospechas, no conocía las maldiciones que las había afectado… eso significaba que lo mas seguro es que hubiera un efecto secundario por lo que ambas muchachas podrían sufrir algún daño, deberían de quedarse en cama para observación. Eris, Harry y Parvati podrían irse en cuanto fuera la hora del desayuno.

-¡No quiero estar aquí!-grito Hannah cuando le dieron la noticia de que tendría que permanecer en la enfermería un par de días mas-¡Quiero largarme de aquí!

Media hora después varios alumnos se asomaban por la puerta desesperados por ver a sus amigos, sin embargo la profesora McGonagall decidió que seria mejor que ninguno saliera hasta que supieran que es lo iban a decir, obviamente debían de callar acerca de aquel encuentro. Aquella noche lo único que había pasado es que una extraña criatura había escapado del bosque tenebroso y había atacado a los alumnos… ningún alumno de Slitheryn o encapuchado había estado cerca.

-Esa es toda la verdad-dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall-esta prohibido que digan algo mas… y eso va en especial para usted, señorita Abbout

Todos asintieron, también Hannah lo hizo pero con cara malhumorada; tal y como había advertido Parvati Hannah nunca hablo ni miro a Harry. Hizo falta que pasara otra hora para que pasaran los amigos de todos los que estaban en la enfermería, cuando madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta aparecieron por ella Hermione, Ron, Karen, Maura, Ariana, Volpus, Eliel, Lavender, un par de chicas de Ravenclaw y otras de Hufflepuf.

Todos y cada uno de ellos había dicho la versión de la historia que les había indicado McGonagall pero tanto Ron como Hermione supieron que aquella historia era mentira, con una mirada de complicidad Hermione, Ron y Harry quedaron de hablar de ello después. Parvati fue la primera en salir acompañada de su amiga Lavender, después salieron Volpus, Eliel y Eris.

-Me quiero ir de aquí-escucho Harry que murmuraba Hannah cuando el y sus dos amigos salían de la enfermería, sus amigas se dedicaban a consolarla

El trío dorado no dijo ni una palabra y sin dudar se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, Hermione camino tres veces frente a la sala y después apareció una puerta, estaban de nuevo en el mismo cuarto en el que habían discutido sobre la naturaleza de Pralad.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Hermione asustada

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Ron con expresión interrogativa

Harry les contó a sus amigos acerca de lo que había pasado al finalizar la sesión del ED, el joven mago observo las expresiones de sus amigo conforme continuaba su relato, ambos se asustaron cuando Harry les dijo quien había resultado ser el encapuchado y como es que había desaparecido del lugar, Hermione no puso en duda la afirmación de que Zabini hubiera desaparecido a pesar de que nunca hubiera escuchado acerca de que se pudiera llevar consigo un tipo de llamas que pudieran hacer desaparecer a alguien.

-Tal vez deba de ir a buscarlo en la biblioteca-murmuro pensativa la chica

-No pierdas tu tiempo-dijo Harry derrotado-McGonagall nunca había visto algo así en su vida, dudo mucho que venga algo así en un libro de la biblioteca… si hay alguien que sepa de eso es Dumbledore

-Lo cual no nos ayuda en nada por que el director no esta aquí-murmuro Ron con fastidio

-Llega hoy en la tarde… y tengo una cita con el-murmuro Harry-se lo consultare cuando lo vea

-Bueno, aunque nos sorprendió que Zabini estuviera tan loco como para atacarte a ti en el colegio y que fuera el mismo que hirió a Katie debemos de tomar medidas para asegurarnos que no vuelva agredir a otro alumno-dijo Hermione de forma pensativa caminando en círculos-fue una suerte que Eris tuviera el galeón… pero y si no lo hubiera tenido… debo de modificar los galeones-miro a los dos muchachos-estaré toda la noche aquí, en la sala de los menesteres, para hacer nuevos galeones-se acerco a la puerta de la sala-debo de ir por todo lo que necesite ¿Podrían decirle a Víctor que hoy no lo veré?

-¿No crees que se lo esta tomando muy en serio?-pregunto Ron sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que acababa de salir Hermione-bueno, me refiero a que Zabini es un idiota, no tomo en cuenta que te has enfrentado contra Quien-Tu-Sabes desde que entraste al colegio... se ha de estar sintiendo como un completo idiota por haber buscado pelea contigo

Sin embargo Harry no contesto, no estaba seguro que Zabini estuviera buscando pelea con el, en realidad tenía la horrible sensación de que al menos el Slitheryn no esperaba que él, Harry, apareciera en aquel lugar, eso lo había desorientado y si eran ciertas sus sospechas quizás significaría que en realidad estaba buscando a alguien mas, y en ese momento recordó todo lo que le había dicho Parvati... era mas que probable que tan solo estuviera buscando a su pequeña Eris.

Pasó el resto del día viendo su reloj, esperando que las manecillas caminaran mas aprisa para que la hora de su entrevista con Dumbledore llegara; Harry pudo percatarse que ese día los alumnos murmuraban entre si algo excitados por las nuevas noticias que se esparcían por el colegio, una visita a los baños permitió que el joven mago escuchara extractos de una platica entre varios alumnos de Hufflepuf, la noticia de que se había introducido una extraña criatura del bosque prohibido al interior del castillo era la razón de tantos cuchicheos, afortunadamente esta vez su nombre no aparecía en las historias, lo único que se sabía era que un grupo de alumnos se habían encontrado con la bestia, nadie sabía cual era específicamente pero muchos decían que había sido una acromantula, otros que había sido una manticora y algunos pocos que un dragón había sido el responsable de todo.

Y por fin, cuando Harry vio que el horizonte se coloreaba de un suave color rojizo sintió que el peso en todo su cuerpo aminoraba, por fin la hora había llegado; tal y como lo había advertido Hermione, en cuanto terminaron las clases la chica tomo su mochila, que ahora se veía mucho mas pesada que nunca, y salio corriendo a la sala de los menesteres., medía hora después de que Hermione se hubiera marchado Harry salio de la sala común para dirigirse hacía el despacho de Dumbledore. Dejó que fuera Ron el que se encargara de darle el mensaje de Hermione a Krum.

-_Burbujas de chocolate_-murmuro el joven mago cuando hubo llegado frente a la gárgola

Y por fin cuando estuvo frente a la reluciente puerta del profesor tocó con un poco de indecisión, como si esperara que lo único que se oyera fuera el silencio del ausente director sin embargo no fue así, segundos después se escucho un leve y cansado _Pase_ del interior del cuarto. Dumbledore le esperaba viendo a trabes de la ventana de su despacho como la vez en que habían discutido acerca de Eris (sin poder evitarlo recordó su experiencia con los recuerdos de Snape) su rostro lucia muy cansado y su barba incluso había perdido algo de su brillo habitual, Dumbledore escruto con la mirada al joven mago.

-Me han dicho lo que paso, Harry-murmuro Dumbledore-¿Cómo estas?

El silencio gobernó en el despacho, no esperaba que tomaran el tema del ataco tan rápido, al menos esperaba que pudieran hablar de otras cosas que no fueran tan... malas.

-Bien, señor, gracias-contesto Harry, el anciano profesor hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento, Dumbledore también se sentó en su lugar habitual-señor ¿Puedo preguntar que opina acerca de lo que paso? ¿Sabe de quien sospecho?

-Lo se, Harry, lo se pero me temo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada-dijo con voz cansada, en cuanto vio que Harry intentaba discutir levanto la mano para impedírselo-Harry, antes de que toquemos este tema me gustaría que me contaras si ha pasado algo mas aquí ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Creo que ese fue el único incidente, señor-pero eso no era todo, después de pensar seriamente todo lo que había pasado durante la ausencia del director recordó la platica que había tenido con Ginny, sin dejar de sentir algo de culpa decidió confesar-si lo hay... señor, hace unos día yo... yo me entere de cosas sobre el profesor Snape

Dumbledore ahora lo veía con sumo interés, la sensación del repiqueteo en sus ojos apareció de inmediato.

-¿Y que cosas son esas, Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore

-Yo... entre a su despacho y me encontré con una esfera graba recuerdos-Harry dio un suspiro-me entere de todo su pasado

-Ya veo-comento el director con un tono de cautela-¿Te enteraste del por que dejo las artes oscuras?-Harry asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, Dumbledore pareció deprimirse ante eso-esperaba que no te enteraras de aquello... el profesor Snape consideraba que no era adecuado que supieras que el y tu madre habían sido muy cercanos y que habían tenido una historia juntos ¿Hay algo mas que tengas que decir?

-Yo tengo el libro del príncipe mestizo-murmuró el muchacho-lo encontré hace unos meses en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... creo que debo devolvérselo al profesor Snape ¿Debo de decirle algo, señor?-Dumbledore se peino la larga barba con una expresión pensativa

-Sería lo correcto y lo mas considerado-murmuro Dumbledore-pero eso solo sería bueno si tu en verdad lo quisieras hacer-observo con atención al joven mago y cuando estuvo seguro que no iba a decir mas volvió a hablar-quiero que hablemos de algo importante, Harry, es sobre la razón por la que he estado ausente todo este tiempo y la razón del por que será mejor que no hagamos nada con lo del ataque que sufrieron tus amigos y tu

-¿Que sucede, señor?-pregunto Harry con precaución

-Veras, estuve varios días buscando una pista reciente sobre unos pasos de Voldemort-explico con cuidado sin dejar de ver a Harry con sus brillantes ojos azules-mi búsqueda me llevo a encontrar uno de los grandes secretos de Voldemort... me parece que he encontrado un Horrocrux

Harry sintió como si de pronto alguien le hubiera rociado agua congelada, analizó el semblante serio del anciano profesor.

-¿Lo encontró señor? ¿Encontró un Horrocrux?-pregunto Harry sorprendido levantándose de la silla, Dumbledore asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza-señor… señor ¿Cree que podría ayudarlo a destruir ese Horrocrux?

-Si, Harry-contesto Dumbledore con voz cansada-de hecho, te iba a pedir ayuda por que creo que no seré capaz de conseguirlo sin ayuda. Escucha, Harry, esto va a ser muy difícil, incluso podría ser mas peligroso que enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort… podríamos estar en un peligro de muerte… incluso podría ser que alguno de los dos no regrese

Harry respiro sintiendo de súbito un miedo que casi lo paralizo con miedo y miro a Dumbledore, era la primera vez que lo veía con aquella expresión temerosa en el rostro.

-¿Cuál… cual Horrocruxe es, señor?-pregunto Harry-¿En donde esta?

Dumbledore se levanto con lentitud y se acerco a la ventana por la que había estado viendo cuando Harry entro al despacho, una expresión de precaución gobernaba su rostro.

-Es la "_ultima reliquia_", Harry-su mirada se poso en el joven mago-es el Horrocrux que viste en tus sueños


	26. Horrocrux

CAPITULO XXVI.- HORROCRUX

Y a pesar del agradable clima que ofrecía aquel día Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que algo no andaba bien, tal vez fuera el hecho de la mirada de precaución que los profesores mantenían en sus rostros, o tal vez el hecho de que los fantasmas de vigilancia estuvieran cada vez mas excitados, de hecho esa expresión no describía lo suficiente la actitud de los fantasmas... en realidad parecían estar a punto de celebrar alguna terrorífica carnicería; esos fantasmas empeoraban la situación en que estaban los alumnos del castillo.

En cualquier otra situación los alumnos habrían estado deseosos de poder salir a los terrenos del castillo para disfrutar de aquel soleado día mas sin embargo ahí estaban en el interior del colegio con aquella desagradable sensación de ansiedad que compartían con Hermione; la Griffindor escribía con esmero en el pergamino que tenía delante de ella, el diminuto profesor Flitwich escribía lentamente en el pizarrón la lección de ese día, aplicación de encantamientos en elementos líquidos, la chica Griffindor levanto levemente el rostro de su pergamino y miro de reojo al muchacho que estaba sentado a su derecha. Harry Potter miraba hacía el exterior por una de las ventanas del aula de clases completamente desentendido de la clase. Hermione suspiro y miro hacía el profesor, adelante de la chica estaba Parvati Patil que en ese momento se sacudía el cuello de la túnica para mitigar un poco el calor, Hermione suspiro y tuvo que concentrarse en el profesor Flitwich para evitar también hacer lo mismo que Parvati. Aquel clima en esa temporada del año era no solamente raro, era el indicio de que algo iba sumamente mal.

Y de nuevo se percato de aquella expresión extraña en el diminuto profesor, Hermione no había dejado pasar por alto la forma en que se veían los profesores entre si cuando se llegaban encontrar unos con otros, era como si llevaran a cabo una discusión silenciosa que los ponía totalmente nerviosos, incluso Snape parecía temeroso ese día.

La mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Ron, que en ese momento también veía de reojo a Harry, y sin poder dar ninguna explicación para la actitud de este se encogió de hombros y segundos después comenzó a escribir en su pergamino. La chica Griffindor se movió incomoda en su silla y miro a los alumnos que en ese momento escribían en sus pergaminos, era la primera vez que el salón de encantamientos estaba tan silencioso; Harry llevaba un par de días con ese animo, Hermione sospechaba que algo malo había pasado en su última visita al profesor Dumbledore, y no daba muestras que fuera a recuperar su ánimo, ni ella ni Ron se atrevían a preguntarle si aquel temor que en ese momento sentían tenía que ver con la inexplicable tensión que gobernaba en todo Hogwarts.

Diez minutos después la campana sonó y los alumnos recogieron sus cosas con lentitud, el calor sofocante en el aula fue aliviado levemente cuando salieron del salón pero no tanto ya que afuera también aquel clima tan extraño los había recibido de forma molesta, Hermione gruño levemente jalándose el cuello de la túnica con incomodidad, algo malo estaba pasando en Hogwarts. En el momento en que el trío salía del salón de clases el profesor Flitwich llamo a Harry, con una mirada indico a sus dos amigos que se adelantaran.

Flitwich se acerco al joven mago y lo examino con cuidado.

-¿Hay algo que le este molestando, señor Potter?-le pregunto el pequeño profesor, Harry siguió callado viendo al diminuto profesor, podía notar en la mirada de Flitwich el conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo-es sobre lo que nos a advertido el profesor Dumbledore ¿No joven Potter?

-Creo que si, profesor-dijo Harry con un ligero tono de incomodidad-siento no haber puesto atención en sus clases-el profesor Flitwich hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia a ello

-Si no le molesta que me meta, señor potter-murmuro Flitwich poniéndole una mano en su brazo en señal de apoyo moral-me gustaría darle un consejo: Antes de tener que cumplir con su deber tal vez debería de arreglar sus asuntos-el pequeño profesor le soltó el brazo-piense en cuales son sus prioridades y asegúrese de que todo este completo… tal vez así podría tener la mente mas despejada cuando tenga que cumplir su deber, señor Potter

_Un buen consejo_ pensó el joven mago mientras que salía del salón pero un tanto inútil para el en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de cual podría ser su principal prioridad, el miedo lo carcomía por dentro.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Hermione un poco nerviosa, veía el rojo cabello de su amigo atentamente esperando a que dijera algo-Se te debe de ocurrir algo

-No molestes, Hermione-dijo Ron en un susurro apenas audible mientras que veía con atención las otras mesas del comedor, estaba tan centrado en aquel problema que hasta el hambre se le había ido-no se me ocurre nada mas que llegar y decirle _Harry, de una vez por todas dinos que diablos te pasa_ pero creo que sería algo muy directo

-Directo a o no debemos de hacer algo-dijo Hermione jalándose el cuello de la túnica tratando de soportar el calor que la hacía sudar-algo anda muy mal aquí, este calor no es normal

-¿Y me lo dices a mi? ¡Estoy sudando como cerdo!-exclamo Ron desesperado

Hermione suspiro viendo el comedor concentrándose en analizar todo lo que había ahí, la inquietud de los alumnos y los maestros no le ponían nerviosa como los muchos fantasmas de vigilancia que rondaban por todo el castillo dejando tras de si un leve humo negro igual

Minutos después Hermione pudo divisar al joven mago entrar al comedor, le dio varios piquetes con el dedo al pelirroja y después se dedicaron entre ellos una mirada cómplice, el muchacho se sentó junto a ellos si decir palabra alguna.

-Comienzo a hartarme de esos fantasmas ¿Ustedes no?-dijo Harry señalando al fantasma de color negro de un hombre barbón que deambula detrás de ellos y echaba miradas inquisitivas a los apuntes del pergamino de Hermione-desde hace un buen tiempo que no puedo decir nada sin que ellos me critiquen

Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros y se quedaron callados, Hermione le pico de nuevo las costillas al pelirrojo y este aguanto con dolor la exigencias de esta orando por que su amigo fuera el que entablara la conversación, sin duda nunca disfrutaba de esos momentos en que debía de sacarle información a su amigo.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-pregunto de pronto el joven mago con actitud decaída, mas sin embargo segundos después oculto su cara detrás de las manos, gruño un poco y después miro a sus amigos con algo similar al enojo brillando en sus ojos-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo somos amigos?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?-pregunto Ron nervioso

-Los tres sabemos que algo anda mal-les regaño Harry a sus dos amigos-y yo se que se mueren por preguntarme ¿Por que no dejamos por primera vez los silencios a un lado y hablamos un poco?

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro relajados.

-Nos conocemos desde hace seis años-comento Ron sonriendo

-¿Que ha pasado Harry?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

Harry miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escucharlos, se acerco mas a sus amigos y cuando había abierto la boca vio a un grupo de Hufflepuf que entraban al comedor, debían de salir de transformaciones por que muchos tenían el cabello de varios colores, bigotes muy vistosos o incluso orejas enormes, mas sin embargo fue una muchacha que tenía el cabello de un color rojo muy la que le llamo mas la atención, el rojo de ese cabello le recordó a Ginny y sin poder evitarlo recordó el consejo que le había dado Flitwich, sus prioridades. Había alguien mas con quien debía hablar primero que nadie, antes que incluso Hermione y Ron.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ron esperando a que Harry hablara, pudo ver la mirada de Harry ahora vacilante

-Hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar-anuncio el joven mago-pero todavía no puedo decírselos-Hermione iba a decir algo claramente molesta pero Ron le dio un leve golpe de costillas-tengo que hacer algo primero pero quiero decírselos ¿Donde nos vemos? Creo que podría decírselos en una hora mas o menos

A Hermione se le ilumino el rostro como si le hubieran dejado alguna tarea extremadamente difícil, rebusco en el interior de su mochila y después de unos segundos saco de esta varios Galeones, le entrego uno a Harry.

-Mira, ya termine los nuevos galeones; con los antiguos galeones tu eras el único que podía mandar mensajes pero ahora con estos cualquiera puede mandarlos-explico mientras le brillaban los ojos con un poco de locura-solo tiene que programar el mensaje y después decir en voz alta a quien quieres mandárselo, en caso de emergencia pueden llamar a todos a la vez, pueden incluso programar la intensidad del calor según sea la importancia del mensaje que manden

Harry miro claramente impresionado la moneda de oro, era exactamente igual a las anteriores, lo cual hacía a esos galeones aun mas increíbles.

-Hermione y yo ya tenemos los nuestro-dijo Ron-cuando quieras hablarnos utiliza la moneda

-¡Vaya!-exclamo el joven mago-esta vez si te superaste, Hermione... ya tienen todos los demás un galeón

-Solo le he dado a Eliel, Volpus y Eris-dijo la chica-Nosotros ya tenemos, en la siguiente reunión del ED daré a los que faltan... ¿Es grave lo que nos vas a decir?

-Algo-dijo el muchacho y se levanto-me voy, me comunicare con ustedes después

Y entonces salio del comedor a pesar de que no sabía a donde debía de ir. Hermione y Ron vieron a su amigo alejarse y suspiraron un aliviados.

-¿Que crees que sea?-pregunto el pelirrojo pero la chica no le contesto, esta estaba viendo en direccción de la mesa de los profesores, una arruga aparecio en la frente de Hermione, Ron conocía a la perfeccion esa cara-¿Que sucede?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que ni Dumbledore o algún jefe de casa esta aquí?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Y que hay con eso?-pregunto sin comprender el muchacho, Hermione se tomo su tiempo para responder

-¿Por que podrían tanta vigilancia con los fantasmas si ellos no están cumpliendo con su deber?-se pregunto la chica, Ron solo espero a que continuara hablando-lo que este pasando con el clima, Harry, los profesores y los fantasmas esta relacionado... algo malo esta a punto de pasar

* * *

Mientras que el joven vagaba por los pasillos del colegio vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días en el despacho del anciano director

-En cuanto arregle las medidas de seguridad que tendrá el colegio mientras que nos ausentemos me comunicare contigo para decirte cuando iremos por el Horrocrux-le había dicho Dumbledore-Harry, tal vez sería bueno que hables de esto con tus amigos... no se cuanto tardemos en regresar aquí, podrían ser días o inclusive semanas

Desde ese día había estado pensando en lo que podría pasar cuando llegara el mensaje de Dumbledore, pensando en como sería ir detrás de aquel trozo de alma de Voldemort, sería peligroso y tal vez no regresarían los dos... y a pesar de esa advertencia que le había dado el director no sentía miedo directamente a la muerte, al menos no en realidad, era a no ver a sus amigos otra vez a lo que temía pero no era solamente a ellos... era a otra persona a la que no quería dejar de ver por nada del mundo.

El miedo que Harry sentía se había intensificada esa mañana, antes de salir de su habitación ya preparado para ir a clases había aparecido un pergamino envuelto en llamas flotando enfrente de el, cuando las llamas se extinguieron Harry tomo el pergamino flotante (una pluma roja de Fawkes sellaba el pergamino) , en su interior habían unas letras escritas por Dumbledore, le explicaba que ya había arreglado casi todo y podrían ir en busca de la _ultima reliquia_ ese mismo día al atardecer.

El miedo que desde esa noche le embargaba había perdurado en su pecho desde aquella visita con Dumbledore; se había dado cuenta que en los momentos de peligro que había enfrentado desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había sentido miedo pero no era por su propia valentía sino por el escaso tiempo que había tenido para temer por su vida, todos esos sucesos habían sido tan imprevistos que nunca había tenido tiempo para preguntarse que tan peligrosos eran, si en verdad había una posibilidad de morir o sobrevivir, solo se había limitado a actuar según la situación lo ameritaba. Pero ahora era diferente, se había sorprendido la cantidad de veces que su mente se preguntaba si llegaría a salir de esa aventura con vida, o si regresarían él y el anciano director al colegio con vida.

Pero esa preocupación no era la única cosa que mantenía ocupada su mente, el joven mago no pudo evitar recordar el consejo que le había dado el diminuto profesor Flitwich, ordenar sus prioridades para tener la mente despejada cuando tuviera que cumplir su deber, sonaba fácil de hacer pero para el joven mago no lo era ¿Cuál era su prioridad? Definitivamente decirle a sus dos amigos lo que tendría que hacer en una cuantas horas era una de esas prioridades… pero no pudo evitar sentir que había algo aun mas importante que eso ¡Claro que había algo mucho mas importante que hablar con sus dos mejores amigos! Y por supuesto que sabía que era, pero no deseaba pensar en ello, no quería aceptar que aquella muchacha se hubiera vuelto tan importante en su vida, no podía pensar en el Horrocrux sin que ese rostro apareciera en su mente, sin embargo no podía concebir la idea de ir a destruir el Horrocruxe sin explicarle lo que haría y mucho menos marcharse sin despedirse de ella. Pero… ¿Sería capaz de poder confesarle a Ginny lo que debería hacer en unas horas?

Por alguna extraña corazonada Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca sin dejar pensar en Ginny, ¿Debía o no debía decirle a Ginny la misión que debía cumplir en unas horas? Un molesto hormigueo en la boca de su estomago apareció sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos

¿Por qué deseaba confesarle primero a Ginny la verdad que en ese momento lo estaba torturando sin compasión? El hormigueo se intensifico ¿Por que no primero decírselo a Ron y a Hermione? Después de todo ellos dos siempre habían estado con el en esos momentos tan difíciles ¿Por que ahora sentía esa enorme necesidad de estar con aquella pelirroja que no dejaba descansar su mente?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de una forma muy brusca por que en ese momento una chica apareció de la nada y choco violentamente contra el tirando libros y plumas por doquier, Harry fue aplastado por el peso de la chica Ravenclaw, mientras que ambos se levantaban el joven mago se percato de que Cho iba cubierta de u maloliente liquido pegajoso de color verde y que por el estado de su cabello parecía haber sido atacada por varias tijeras salvajes.

-¡Harry!-exclamo la asiática cuando se percato de quien le ayudaba a levantarse pero instantes después saco la varita y apunto hacía todos lados asustada-Peeves, me encontró saliendo de la biblioteca y me hizo esto-se explico la chica un poco mas tranquila al momento de haberse asegurado de haber perdido al _poltergeist_

Harry ayudo a la muchacha a levantar los libros mientras que ella se limpiaba un poco el pelo pero después de varios infructuosos intentos con la varita lanzó una palabrota y se guardo de nuevo la varita.

-Creo que voy a tener que darme unas cuantas duchas para poder quitarme esto ¿A donde ibas?

-Estaba buscando a Ginny-murmuro Harry con un tono de voz pensativo, la sonrisa de la asiática fluctuó pero no desapareció-tengo que hablar con ella

Cho volvió a sonreír y después puso una graciosa mueca pensativa.

-Mmm, parece que la vi hace unos minutos en la biblioteca… si te das prisa tal vez podrías alcanzarla-Harry le sonrió agradecido pero en cuanto hizo un amago de caminar la asiática lo tomo ligeramente de la mana y le sonrió de forma sensual, como en el primer día del curso, segundos antes de que le diera aquel beso-oye… quería preguntarte algo… me estaba preguntando si querrías ir conmigo al bosque prohibido-la muchacha se ruborizó un poco-ya sabes, al campo de hongos que visitamos la…

-Tal vez, Cho-respondió Harry distraídamente mirando hacía la biblioteca-¿Podemos hablar después? En verdad debo de encontrarme con Ginny

-Mmm, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-espeto con tono malhumorado y un mohín de enojo-tal vez debería de ponerme celosa

Mas sin embargo, a pesar de la expresión que había adoptado la asiática Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, sintió como Cho lo empujaba ligeramente hasta chocar contra una pared y segundos después se relegaba contra el delicadamente, la imagen de un gato travieso esperando ser consentido recurrió a la mente del joven mago e incluso no se habría sorprendido si en ese momento Cho se hubiera puesto a ronronear.

-En verdad… deberías de aceptar mi propuesta… te conviene-murmuro en tono muy sensual, la mirada del chico se perdió en lo ojos de Cho, sentirla tan cerca era como ser afectado por una droga que no quería dejar de probar

La sensación de los delicados labios de Cho en la comisura de sus labios hizo que su razón desapareciera rápidamente mas sin embargo en el momento en que el beso se hacía un poco mas atrevido el rostro de Ginny apareció en su mente, no era con la asiática con quien deseaba estar sino con la pelirroja, con Ginny. En el momento en que Cho comenzaba abrazar su torso Harry se tenso, cosa que Cho noto inmediatamente, y segundos después aparto a la Ravenclaw con manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la chica confundida-creí que querías…

-Si… hem, si quería, Cho, pero en verdad debo de hablar con Ginny-murmuro sin poder ver a Cho a los ojos-es urgente

Harry vio como la asiática lanzaba un bufido totalmente molesta y le daba la espalda, se puso a recoger los libros que había dejado en el suelo y después miro a Harry con frialdad.

-Weasley esta en la biblioteca-dijo Cho -estaba estudiando con otras chicas… será mejor que vayas de una vez

Harry vio como la asiática se llevaba una mano a la cara para apartarse un mechón de cabello que había caído en su arremetida de pasión y después le dio la espalda para salir caminando con furia, el muchacho no apartó la vista de la muchacha... aunque de haberlo hecho se habría percatado que una chica pelirroja estaba a unos metros de el, había presenciado el encuentro con Cho. Cuando Harry se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca, sintiendo mucha culpa por lo de Cho, la pelirroja ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Cho camino por lo pasillos, la furia que sentía correr por su cuerpo era incomparable al rencor que sentía por la chica Weasley, la odiaba. Sin querer la Ravenclaw tropezó con la _señora Norris,_ la había pisado y tras un fuerte quejido de dolor de parte de la gata Cho dejo caer los libros, dio un grito de frustración y pateo los libros que salieron volando en varias direcciones.

-Maldita Weasley-musito y miro a la _señora Norris_ que en ese momento lamía la pata que había resultado lastimada, la gata le devolvió la vista y después de unos segundos se levanto y corrió en dirección del despacho de Filch, la chica frunció el entrecejo, miro su reloj, era casi medio día, a esa hora Filch debía de estar fregando los baño no en su despacho-¿Que demonios?-se pregunto la chica

Recordando su encuentro con el joven mago su rencor volvió a ella y olvido el curioso comportamiento de la _señora Norris_, observo los libros que en ese momento estaba regados por el piso sin muchos ánimos se apresuro a recogerlos sabiendo que si alguno de ellos estaba maltratado la señora Pince sería muy dura con ella. Perfecto, lo último que necesitaba era soportar a la vieja loca gritándole por maltratar a sus amados libros. Mientras que la Ravenclaw se agachaba para recoger los libros un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, un ligero silbido, alzó la mirada temiendo que fuera _Peeves_ de nuevo pero no era el _poltergeist_, un par de fantasmas negros como la noche se dirigían a ella con gran velocidad, no hubo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, los fantasmas la atravesaron y ella sintió una horrible sensación de frió por todo su cuerpo, tan horrible había sido que la chica se dejo caer al suelo emitiendo un leve quejido de sus labios.

Cho, aun en el suelo y bastante temblorosa, levanto la vista y vio como los fantasmas se alejaban de ella rápidamente. _¿Que demonios había sido eso?_ se pregunto Cho mientras trataba de incorporarse, esa horrible sensación que había tenido al tener el contacto con el fantasma era... no la podía describir, ya antes había tenido un contacto con uno de esos fantasmas pero nunca había sentido eso, mientras que se levantaba volvió a escuchar aquel extraño silbido y temerosa de volver a encontrarse con esos fantasmas se apresuro a recoger los libros, sin embargo no aparecieron los fantasmas sino que ocurrió algo un poco mas raro, sintió claramente como la temperatura del castillo aumentaba repentinamente, el calor se sintió de una forma muy palpable dentro de su túnica haciéndola sudar rápidamente. _¿Que demonios?_

La chica sintiendo un extraño miedo se apresuro a recoger todos los libros y salió casi corriendo de aquel pasillo, mientras que avanzaba miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, hacía quince minutos que había empezado la clase de pociones, con Snape; Cho maldijo de nuevo, Snape no la dejaría entrar a clases sin importar que dijera, sin dejar de pensar en los fantasmas, aquel extraño cambio de temperatura y en el extraño comportamiento de la gata de Filch se encamino a la enfermería, al menos podría visitar a Luna.

Cho se apresuro a llegar a la enfermería sin percatarse que en ese momento unos ojos amarillos le veían desde una grita pequeña de una pared, a los pocos segundos una serpiente salio deslizándose con elegancia, con la lengua olfateo el aire caluroso y después se dirigió arrastrándose al lugar del que venía Cho.

* * *

Lo que era su principal prioridad, se dijo a si mismo Harry mientras que daba vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca y esforzándose por mantener la mente fría, el destino de aquel trozo del alma de Voldemort dependía de que el, Harry, pudiera tener la calma suficiente para atacar a la última reliquia. De alguna forma estaba seguro que no podría tener esa calma si no hablaba con Ginny; mientras que caminaba pudo apreciar como la puerta de la enfermería se acercaba mas y mas por cada paso que daba. Pronto podría hablar con Ginny, decirle que muy probablemente no la vería hasta después d un largo tiempo y... quizás podría averiguar por que diablos no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Ya llegaste tan rápido?-pregunto Karen sorprendida levantando la mirada del libro de encantamientos que estaba leyendo-no me digas que te atreviste a ir a los baños de Mirtle la llorona… yo preferiría ir al bosque prohibido antes de tener que ir con Mirtle a…

Pero Maura se callo de inmediato, la pelirroja se había sentado en su silla y con expresión molesta se puso a leer su libro de _Encantamientos avanzados para magos chiflados_, no dijo nada, solo se puso a escribir en un pergamino cercano, las tres chicas Griffindor se miraron entre si preocupadas, con expresiones tensas se introdujeron en un dialogo silencioso de miradas y señas de manos, cada una se echaba entre si la tarea de preguntarle a la chica lo que le pasaba.

-Hem ¿Ginny?-murmuro Maura temerosa-Ginny, cariño ¿Te paso algo mientras que fuiste al baño?

Ginny permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, cuando al fin pareció encontrar algo que decir respondió con un ligero gruñido.

-No, claro que no-respondió con frialdad la pelirroja-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Maura no respondió, solo contemplo como Ginny escribía tan fuerte en el pergamino que iba dejando hoyos por donde pasaba la pluma, tomo un poco mas de valentía y se aventuro a volver a preguntar. Karen y Ariana miraron atentamente sus propios pergaminos sin atreverse a ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto

-Si, claro-dijo Ginny y agujereo su pergamino al poner el punto de una i con demasiada fuerza, segundos después dio un suspiro y se llevo las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, miro a sus amigas, estas tragaron saliva, asustadas, pues parecía que Ginny aún no había recuperado el control de si misma-no… no es cierto-dio un nuevo suspiro para tomar valor-es Harry

-¿Qué pasa con el ahora?-pregunto Ariana con un tono de voz de desesperación

Ginny ya había abierto la boca para explicar lo que sucedía cuando en ese momento se escucho otra voz detrás de ellas. Alguien, que había aparecido a un lado de ellas tan de repente que ninguna se había dado cuenta de su presencia, las saludo.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron las tres Griffindor-¿Cómo estas? En este preciso momento estábamos hablando de ti-dijo Maura sonriendo un poco forzadamente-¿No es así?

-Si, si, claro-respondió Ariana viendo de reojo a Ginny, la pelirroja había bajado la cabeza y ahora leía atentamente, con el ceño fruncido, el libro que tenía mas cerca-estábamos diciendo que creemos que vas a ganarle a McKenzi

-¿Ustedes Creen?-pregunto Harry sonriendo-eso espero, Hufflepuf esta muy fuerte este año… hem, Ginny-llamo el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento?

Ginny alzo la vista y miro con atención al joven mago, Karen dio un leve salto en su silla y, dando un leve _auch_, fulmino a Maura con la mirada.

-No lo creo Harry-dijo la pelirroja bajando su vista de nuevo al libro-estoy muy ocupada, tengo que entregar esta redacción a Flitwich mañana por la mañana

Karen dio otro salto y miro a Maura enfadada, segundos después pareció comprender algo y se levanto de su silla.

-¡Ha! Pero que cansada estoy-exclamo mas alto de lo normal-si no les molesta creo que voy al baño, esa comida mexicana que me dieron los elfos domésticos si que me hizo daño, no sabía que fuera tan picante

Karen se apresuro a salir, casi corriendo, de la biblioteca y casi de inmediato Ariana se quejo y dio un leve salto al igual que Karen.

-Yo debo de ir a… a… por uno de esos libros invisibles sobre la invisibilidad, estoy segura que a Flitwich le gustara por que… por que…-no pareció ocurrírsele nada mas que decir y salio de aquel lugar con la cara roja de la vergüenza

Segundos después Maura intento decir algo para excusarse pero parecía que al haberse preocupado por sacar de ese lugar a las otras dos chicas se había quedado sin excusas para ella misma, solo miro a los dos muchachos y se levanto para irse sin decir ni una palabra. El silencio entre Harry y la pelirroja se hizo tan palpable que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el joven mago se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica pero esta siguió leyendo (o al menos lo aparentaba) el libro que tendía frente a ella.

-Hem… Ginny-murmuro el joven mago y se sentó en una silla frente a ella-tenemos que hablar… debo de decirte algo muy…

-Harry, por favor, tengo mucho trabajo-gruño Ginny sin mirarlo y con un tono que sugería que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-no se que tan importante sea esto pero sino entrego este deber a tiempo tendré un gran lío... si me vas a decir algo que se rápido, por favor-Harry intento hablar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirlo o no?

Harry observo a la pelirroja sintiendo que su interior se desmoronaba, bajo la cabeza derrotado y se levanto lentamente, miro a Ginny con una expresión lastimada, la chica había vuelto a poner su atención en el libro.

-Bien, disculpa por la interrupción-murmuro el joven mago desilusionado-nos vemos al rato, quizás

-Si, como sea-dijo la pelirroja fríamente

-Bien-respondió el muchacho decaído y finalmente dio media vuelta para irse, el sentimiento de la derrota había aparecido en su pecho, al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca volteo para ver a la chica pero esta seguía enfrascada en su lectura

Ginny era la primera persona a quien quería decirle el peligro al que debería de enfrentarse en unas horas… pero ella… dio un suspiro y salio de la biblioteca. Todavía había otras dos personas con las que debía de hablar y un par de asuntos que resolver.

Tres muchachos veían, escondidas detrás de un estante de libros, como Harry se retiraba cabizbajo, con expresiones de confusión se miraron entre si y después salieron de su escondite, se acercaron a la pelirroja y la miraron con un poco de reproche.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que paso?-pregunto Karen-¿Qué cosa te hizo Harry para que decidieras tratarlo peor que aun perro?

-No les importa-gruño Ginny

Las tres chicas se retiraron ofendidas. Ginny siguió un rato en silencio, a pesar de que mantenía su vista en el libro no tenía ni idea de que trataba, solo se limitaba a leer sin entender el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, casi media hora después Ginny levanto la mirada y observo la silla que Harry había ocupado hacía un rato, no se sorprendió mucho el notar que cada vez que recordaba como lo había visto besarse con Cho Chang estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

La voz de Riddley se escucho en lo mas fondo de su mente, _si que la hiciste, Ginny_ dijo la burlona voz de Riddley.

* * *

Los ojos felinos de varias criaturas en la oscuridad de un aula brillaron con gran intensidad, habían despertando con una misión especial, cada uno sentía un pequeño paquete aferrado a su lomo y con un solo pensamiento en su pequeño cerebro se apresuraron a acercarse a la puerta entornada, los varios pares de ojos examinaron el pasillo examinando que todo estuviera despejado, una pequeña serpiente avanzaba tranquilamente pero no le tomaron importancia, no era momento de comer, tenían un deber que cumplir.

Después de varios segundos, unos ligeros murmullos inquietos salieron de las gargantas de estos pequeños seres y entonces la peluda pata negra de uno de estos abrió con cuidado la puerta, se escuchó un rechinido que no altero a ninguno de los pequeños seres, se miraron entre si y entonces uno salio y miro a todos lados, examinando con sus grandes ojos amarillentos. Era un pequeño animal parecido a un gato, los ojos amarillos contrataban con el corto pelaje negro, las atas delanteras eran de al menos el doble de largo que terminaban en largos dedos casi humanos; la criatura olisqueo el rededor y después de dar un bufido le indico a los otros animales que salieran, cada uno llevaba un cinto que cruzaba su largo torso y en esta iba aferrado un pergamino, su misión. Cada uno se dirigió a una dirección diferente, unos escabulléndose por el suelo, pegados a la pared y bajando la larga cola hasta arrastrarse por el suelo, otros habían salido por las ventanas abiertas por el calor y se lanzaban al exterior estirando sus patitas para caer con una buena posición, otros escalaban las paredes y corrían aforrándose al techo. Lo importante es que llegaran los mensajes.

Poco menos de cinco minutos varias personas se daban cuenta que unas extrañas criaturas habían entrado a sus habitaciones unas extrañas criaturas con un pergaminos para ellos. Las personas en distintos lugares, abrían el pergamino y leían su contenido, ahora ya estaban prevenidas. McGonagall, Flitwich y Sprout deberían de mantener a sus alumnos y a los de Slitheryn en sus salas comunes, varios habitantes de Hogsmeade, entre ellos algunos miembros de la orden del fénix debían de mantenerse atentos y lejos del imponente castillo.

Tanto Pralad como Severus Snape fruncieron el entrecejo al leer lo que debían hacer, lo que les había mandado el director del colegio, era en ese momento cuando debían de asegurarse de cumplir sus ordenes y las razones del por que estaban en el colegio. Cada uno tomo su capa para viaje y salieron de sus despachos sin dejar de leer los pergaminos; Snape debía de pasar de nuevo a su aula para despedir a los alumnos de séptimo y mandarlos con sus lideres de casa, aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer ahí antes de ir con el Lord oscuro.

Pralad solo se dirigió a la salida del colegio leyendo atentamente las instrucciones del anciano profesor.

_Búscala, asegúrate de mantener al colegio protegido._

* * *

Aunque Harry se esforzaba en pensar que tal vez ya no habría otra ocasión para hacer aquello no podía evitar estar indeciso a lo que iba a hacer, era poner unas cuantas cosas en orden, arreglar un daño que hace mucho estaba pendiente, no lo había causado el pero eso no importaba, se deber era arreglar las cosas. Con mano firme toco a la puerta esperando escuchar aquel frío pase que normalmente solía decir aquel profesor, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de las mesas moverse, segundos antes de que Harry volviera a tocar se escucharon unos pasos detrás de la puerta y apareció el cetrino rostro de Severus Snape.

Harry no llego a saber como fue que había conseguido entrar al despacho del malhumorado profesor ¿Cual absurda mentira habría dicho? Eso era irrelevante, por primera vez Harry hablaba con el profesor Snape, admitía haber entrado a su despacho sin permiso y haber visto varios recuerdos que no debía haber visto, Snape simplemente escucho, con la mas tenebrosa de sus expresiones en el rostro, y por un momento el joven mago temió que este se las cobrara con un par de bien merecidos _Cruciatus_ pero solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que su boca se abrió con una mueca de molestia.

-Sea breve, Potter, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender-gruño Snape

El muchacho abrió su mochila y saco de su interior el libro del príncipe mestizo, Snape de inmediato entrecerró los ojos sacando sus propias conclusiones, en menos de un minutos su mente había atado los cabos, la desaparición de su libro de la zona prohibida de la biblioteca, el conocimiento que Nisher tenía de sus encantamientos, la forma en que Potter se desenvolvía cada vez mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras y la forma en que se había transformado en un experto en pociones de la noche a la mañana.

-Creo que debo de disculparme con usted... profesor-dijo Harry-usted siempre tuvo la razón-alargo el brazo para entregarle el libro del príncipe mestizo, ambos sabían a lo que Harry se refería, la forma en que se había comportado James Potter

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente tomo el libro en sus manos y examino la portada de este por un par de segundos, anhelando aquel pasado mas sencillo y menos tormentoso, dio media vuelta y abrió el armario en donde estaba guardad la pequeña esfera que guardaba celosamente sus recuerdos, dejo el libro pulcramente guardado junto a la esfera y solamente examino su trabajo con ojo critico.

-Váyase ya, Potter-murmuro Snape sin molestarse en voltear, sus ojos seguían encima de la esfera y el libro-tengo asuntos que arreglar y usted me estorba

Harry sonrió de forma burlona viendo la ancha espalda de su profesor, sin dudad el nunca diría nada, ni un _gracias_ o un _descuide, eso ya es pasado_ pero aún así el joven mago de alguna forma supo que aquellas simples palabras habían hecho una gran diferencia. Mientras que salía del aula de Snape supo, o al menos quiso creer, que había arreglado un daño que desde hacía mucho tiempo debió de haber sido reparado.

Ahora faltaba quizás lo más difícil después de su plática con Ginny, ese recuerdo hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de inmediato. Se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres y mientras que caminaba frente a la puerta de la sala se detuvo a examinar como la gran figura deslumbrante en el cielo se iba tornando cada vez mas roja, el atardecer y su hora de partir del colegio se acercaba mas y mas. Antes de entrar al cuartel general del ED tomo el nuevo galeón de su bolsillo y apunto con su varita la dorada superficie. Era hora de despedirse.

-Al cuartel del ED, ahora mismo-musito el joven mago y noto que esas mismas palabras aparecían en la dorada moneda-mensaje para Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger

El galeón se calentó por unos segundos, Harry lo guardo sin inmutarse al sentir en su pierna el caliente metal. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sus dos amigos llegaran, miro su reloj, el reloj que le había regalado Ginny en el verano pasado (un nuevo retortijo en su estomago se sintió cuando recordó la sonrisa de Ginny, tal vez nunca mas la volvería a ver) y se pregunto que habría pasado de haber insistido aunque sea un poco mas para hablar con ella.

En el interior del cuarto Harry se detuvo a examinar el rededor con aire critico, concentrándose con detenimiento en los detalles de las paredes (mientras que menos pensara en Ginny sería mejor para el) Nunca se había percatado de los relieves de las paredes o de la extraña forma que tomaba el techo cuando quería que se elevara. Eran impresionantes las cosas de la que uno se percataba cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse a algo tan peligroso como destruir un Horrocrux. Ahora que lo reflexionaba las veces en que había estado en peligro mortal, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, habían sucedido de forma tan imprevista que nunca había tenido tiempo de preguntarse si saldría vivo de esa aventura, ahora no podía evitar preguntarse que pasaría cuando estuviera frente al Horrocrux.

-Bueno, al menos será haciendo algo emocionante-suspiro Harry recordando la forma en que Alucard sonreía cada vez que pensaba en atacar a alguien, a la hora de tener en duelo, y sin querer recordó cuando Lupin le lanzo aquel maleficio de estacas de plata que le había atravesado, ni en ese momento dejo de sonreír y por un corto momento admiró totalmente al Vampiro

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió, Hermione y Ron acababan de entrar.

-Recibimos tu mensaje-dijo Hermione preocupada-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Es algo grave ¿no?-agregó Ron con un ligero tono desesperado-siempre que vas al despacho de Dumbledore regresas con malas noticias

Harry se permitió examinar el rostro de sus amigos, preocupados, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que tal vez sería la última vez que los vería. Harry reflexiono un momento y se limito a decir unas cuantas palabras

-Dumbledore lo encontró

Los dos amigos se vieron entre si sin poder saber muy bien a lo que se refería el joven mago, Harry medito un poco sintiéndose un poco mejor al poder sincerarse con sus amigos, al menos el miedo había desaparecido.

-Encontró un Horrocrux… y voy a ir con el a destruirlo

Los rostros de sus dos amigos cambiaron radicalmente de aspecto, el color en ellos había desaparecido y después de unos segundos Ron negó con la cabeza como si quisiera desmentir a su amigo, Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca y lo miro asustada. Hermione se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-No vayas-susurro-es muy peligroso

-Dumbledore me necesita-respondió Harry y miro el rostro de su pelirrojo amigo, sin embargo este no articuló ni una palabra

-¡Ho, Harry!-exclamo Hermione asustada -pero… pero debe de haber algo que…

-Así que es por eso que te comportabas así-comento Ron viendo seriamente a Harry que seguía siendo abrazado por Hermione-hombre, debiste de decírnoslo desde un principio

-Lo se pero… es solo que…-Harry no pudo continuar, de cierta forma se sentía seguro con sus dos amigos, en el abrazo de Hermione, pero eso no duraría, dentro de menos de una hora tendría que partir del colegio, tal vez para siempre

-¡Harry! ¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte!-exclamo Hermione casi al borde de las lagrimas, temblaba casi tanto como Harry

-Quiero ir contigo-dijo Ron y se acerco a ellos-iré contigo

Harry y Hermione vieron al pelirroja sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir, a Harry le conmovió aquella muestra de amistad pero sabía muy bien cual sería la respuesta que tendría que darle. Debía de hacer aquello solo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? El verano pasado te prometí que me interpondría entre el peligro y tu, te prometí que te protegería, en el verano no pude hacerlo-dijo Ron refiriéndose a cuando había sido atacado por Voldemort en sus sueños, cuando habían tenido que recurrir a Antares para traerlo de regreso _la próxima vez que estés en peligro yo me interpondré entre tu y él para que no te pase nada_ había dicho Ron antes de que fuera atacado por Voldemort en sus sueños-esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa

Harry no necesito decir nada, cuando el y Hermione vieron a Ron este parecía ya estar al tanto de la decisión del joven mago, ambos Griffindor bajaron la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

Harry examinó su reloj, la imagen de una Ginny sonriente apareció de nuevo en su mente haciéndolo sentir muy miserable, y verifico la hora.

-En unos minutos debo de encontrarme con Dumbledore en su despacho-contesto esforzándose en mantener su mente alejada de la pelirroja, debía de mantener su mente preparada para lo que seguramente encontraría al lugar en el que debían de encontrar el Horrocrux

-¡Ho! ¡Harry!-Hermione lo abrazo pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte, Harry no pudo evitar que el sentimiento lo afectara totalmente y la abrazo también, sentía como si se estuvieran despidiendo para nunca volver a verse, una voz en su cabeza se pregunto si acaso no sería así en verdad, para sorpresa de Harry el chico pelirrojo también lo abrazo

-¿A quien más se lo has dicho?-pregunto Ron con la voz entrecortada

-A Ginny-respondió el joven mago después de dudar un poco-nada mas a ella, se lo dije hace unas horas

Y así como el agua se escapa de las manos de las personas los últimos minutos que quedaban en el reloj fueron acabándose rápidamente, las palabras no surgieron más y entonces los tres Griffindor supieron que era la hora de partir. Una vez mas el rostro de Ginny regreso a su cabeza, definitivamente debía volver, la quería ver una vez mas. Aunque sea solo una vez más.

-Debo de irme ya-dijo Harry con voz ronca-Dumbledore me ha de estar esperando

-¿Cuándo volverás?-pregunto Hermione en un susurro

-No lo se, Dumbledore no me quiso decir en donde estaba el Horrocrux, pero cree que posiblemente tardemos días… incluso semanas en regresar, es por eso que se ausento tanto tiempo, después de haber encontrado el Horrocrux se dedico a endurecer aun mas las medidas de seguridad… es hora de que me vaya

Al salir de la sala de los menesteres Harry se sorprendió al ver lo rojo que estaba el cielo ¿Por que nunca se había dado cuenta lo hermoso que era un atardecer? ¡Que hermoso era el color rojo! Ni Ron ni Hermione se molestaron en preguntarle si quería que le acompañaran al despacho del director, solo se mantuvieron en silencio,

sin poder decir nada mas Hermione lo abrazo una vez mas.

-Cuídate, por favor-le susurro al oído-tienes que regresar sano y salvo

-Claro que tiene que regresar sano y salvo-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono de fastidio pero después sonrió con complicidad-recuerda que tenemos el partido contra Hufflepuf, tienes que ganarle a McKenzi

Harry también sonrió, comprendió que para su amigo era como decir _cuídate mucho_

-Descuida, se que estarás bien-murmuro Ron-vámonos Hermione

* * *

Hermione y Ron regresaron a la sala común sintiendo tanto miedo como el mismo Harry más sin embargo no dijeron nada, al menos no lo hicieron hasta que llegaron al frente de la sala común, en donde estaban Maura, Karen y Ariana discutiendo con la señora gorda, se negaba a dejarlas pasara al interior.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ron arrugando el ceño y olvidándose un momento de lo que había pasado en la sal de los menesteres

La tres muchachas voltearon y dieron un suspiro de alivio, Karen y Maura dijeron el nombre de Hermione tan aliviadas que parecía que les acababa de salvar la vida pero Ariana lo único que hizo fue acercarse a Ron y plantarle un gran beso en los labios.

-¡Hermione! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!-exclamo Maura-la señora gorda no nos deja pasar al interior de la sala, dice que la clave que tenemos esta mal

-No esta mal, es solo que ya la cambiaron-murmuro molesta la señora gorda

-¿Ya la cambiaron?-pregunto Ron rompiendo el beso que le había dado Ariana-ya no me dicen nada ¿Por que no avisaste, Hermione?

-Yo no sabia-respondió confundida la chica y se acerco al retrato-¿Cuando cambiaron la contraseña, señora gorda?

-Hace unos minutos, señorita Granger-informo la mujer del retrato poniendo una cara agradecida por hablar con alguien respetuoso-vino la profesora McGonagall y ordeno que nadie saliera, todos los profesores cancelaron las clases y mandaron a los alumnos a sus salas

-¡Pero eso es ridículo!-exclamo Karen-¿Por que no nos avisaron con anticipación?

Y a pesar de que las mentes de Hermione y Ron seguían débiles por la despedida de su amigo una ligera luz de comprensión apareció en ellos, Harry había dicho que Dumbledore había endurecido las medidas de seguridad, lo que significaba que en ese momento el anciano director debía de estar preparándose para salir, quizás para siempre, del colegio.

-¿Y que se supone que debemos de hacer?-pregunto Ariana todavía abrazada al pelirrojo-¿Quedarnos aquí afuera?

-Supongo que tal vez ir con McGonagall para pedirle la clave-murmuro Hermione pensativa

-Pero tal vez una de nosotras debería de quedarse aquí para esperar a Ginny-dijo Maura preocupada-se quedo en la biblioteca desde hace rato y no la hemos vuelto a ver... estaba muy enojada, tal vez nos debimos de haber quedado con ella

-¿Por que estaba molesta?-pregunto Ron, las tres amigas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre si, Maura dio un suspiro y comenzó a contar lo sucedido en el encuentro de la pelirroja con el joven mago

-¿Se enojo con Harry por algo que le dijo?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-¡Ese es el problema!-exclamo Ariana sin poder contenerse-ya estaba molesta por algo, ni siquiera quiso hablar con Harry, no escucho nada de lo que le quería decir

Los dos alumnos mayores intercambiaron una mirada de compresión, aunque Ron parecía mas molesto que nada, Harry les había mentido en algo, no había podido hablar con la muchacha, Hermione lanzó un suspiro pero el enojo del pelirrojo lo hizo actuar.

-¿Podrías acompañar a Karen con la profesora McGonagall?-pregunto Ron a Ariana apartándose un poco de ella-pregúntenle la clave, supongo que fue por alguna razón eso de que dejaran encerrados a los alumnos

-Crees que sea por algo malo-pregunto preocupada la chica, Ron le sonrió para tranquilizarla

-Tal vez Filch comenzó a limpiar todo el colegio-dijo sonriendo sin tomarle mas importancia y las dos chicas se alejaron en dirección del despacho de la profesora animaga, el pelirrojo se acerco a Hermione y comenzaron a hablar en voz muy baja, Maura hablaba de nuevo con la señora gorda-voy a buscar a mi hermana... esa estupida si que se pasó esta vez

-Harry trataba de decirle lo del Horrocrux a ella primero-murmuro Hermione con decepción, miro a Ron directamente los ojos-creo que deben de haber puesto en acción algunas medidas de seguridad extrema en el colegio, por eso no quieren tener a ningún alumno rondando por ahí... ten cuidado-Ron musito un silencioso _descuida_ y se encamino a la biblioteca, Hermione le volvió a llamar para que volteara-no seas tan duro con Ginny

* * *

Cuando Harry entro al despacho encontró al anciano profesor frente a la ventana de su despacho viendo con una expresión melancólica a los terrenos del colegio, ya llevaba puesta la capa de viaje y el sobrero de pico negro, un larga figura envuelta en una tela de terciopelo rojo reposaba sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore; el muchacho permaneció en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada viendo como el anciano director contemplaba el exterior, incluso por un momento pensó que Dumbledore no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que este finalmente hablo.

-Supongo que ya te encargaste de hablar con tus amigos ¿No, Harry?-pregunto Dumbledore-te tardaste un poco en llegar-Harry asintió avergonzado pero Dumbledore le sonrió de forma comprensiva-Descuida, Harry, se perfectamente lo que esta pasando, yo mismo le he escrito a mi hermano, Aberfoth para decirle que aquella colección de cerillos que me robo a los cinco años puede considerarla suya... es impresionante como al tener tanto tiempo para considerar el peligro reflexionas en tantas cosas ¿No?-Harry le sonrió-bien, te voy a tener que pedirte que te pongas tu capa invisible... no quiero que nadie en el colegio te vea andar por ahí, aunque eso no es un peligro

-¿Por que señor?-pregunto el joven mago mientras que sacaba de su mochila su capa y dejaba olvidada la mochila en el suelo, no la necesitaría mas

-He puesto magnificas medidas de seguridad, buena para nosotros pero peligroso para cualquiera que este caminando por ahí... por eso ordene que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salas comunes... de hecho, en este preciso momento los profesores han de estar asegurándose que todos los alumnos estén en un lugar seguro... sin duda puede haber la posibilidad de que alguien te vea conmigo saliendo del castillo

-Señor ¿En verdad cree que sea peligroso el lugar a donde vayamos?-pregunto Harry mientras que se ponía la capa invisible así que Dumbledore no pudo ver la expresión de inquietud del muchacho

-¿Peligroso? sin duda alguna, Harry-contesto tranquilamente el director y tomo aquel objeto alargado de su escritorio, se lo puso al cinto y hecho una hojeada a la ventana de su despacho-vámonos, Harry será mejor que vayamos por aquella magnifica aventura

-¿Que es eso que lleva consigo, señor?-pregunto el invisible Harry

-Por el momento algo de lo que no te tienes que preocupar

El profesor abrió la puerta y salio a aquella peligrosa odisea que les esperaba con los brazos abiertos, Harry dio un suspiro y miro por la ventana del despacho, había comenzado aquel color rojo se había intensificado aún mas. _Buena tarde para arriesgar la vida_, pensó el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa de resignación, salio del despacho caminando tranquilamente.

* * *

-¿Pero que demonios?-susurro Ron al adentrarse a un pasillo, el calor había aparecido tan de repente que sintió bastantes nauseas, se apoyo en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento, se pregunto si haber ido en busca de su estupida hermana había sido una buena idea

No había encontrado a Ginny en la biblioteca, de hecho esta ya estaba cerrada cuando llego y tuvo que rondar por los pasillos buscando a su hermana, ese era uno de muchos en los que había buscado... pero de alguna forma sintió que algo no andaba muy bien. El enojo inicial que sentía había desaparecido y ahora se le aunaba una sensación de preocupación, en todo el tiempo que le había estado buscando una sensación de ser observado lo había atacado, sin embargo era aquel silencio casi sepulcral que inundaba al colegio lo que lo ponía de nervios, nunca había escuchado tal silencio en el castillo, a excepción de aquel verano en que había pasado el final de sus vacaciones en el colegio.

-Esto no me gusta nada-murmuro el pelirrojo viendo que no había alumnos ni en los cuartos de baños

Su corazón dio un brinco de emoción cuando pudo ver una cabellera roja como la suya a pocos metros de la puerta del castillo, misteriosamente esta estaba cerrada, la única vez que la había visto así era en su tercer año, cuando el colegio temía que Sirius Black llegara a matar a Harry.

Ginny estaba a un lado de la puerta viendo hacía el exterior por una ventana, Ron se acerco rápidamente y la abrazo aliviado con fuerza por un largo tiempo.

-¡Ouch! Ron ¿Se podría saber por que intentas estrangularme de esa forma?-dijo la chica con un ligero tono de enojo en la voz

-Ginny ¿Donde demonios estabas? ¿Que no ves que todos en el colegio se han refugiado?

-¿En serio? Hombre, eso si que no lo había notado-dijo Ginny sarcástica-no me había percatado que el castillo esta desierto y que la puerta-señalo la enorme puerta y su gruesas cerraduras-están completamente selladas; no me había dado cuenta de eso ¿Y tu?

Ron no contesto sino que le dio un doloroso coscorrón que hizo que los ojos de su hermana lagrimearan.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas loco o que?-gruño la pelirroja encogiéndose un poco por el dolor

-Eso es por lo de Harry-dijo Ron fríamente

-¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?-pregunto la chica mas sin embargo Ron noto que se había volteado para no verle y que el tono de su voz había cambiado radicalmente, antes sonaba malhumorada, si, pero ahora era odio puro lo que se podía percibir en su voz

-¿No lo sabes? Eres tan cabeza dura que no te diste cuenta que intentaba decirte algo importante-Ron la agarro del hombro y la volteo a la fuerza, Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada

-Eso no te incumbe

-Claro, no me incumbe el hecho de que Harry tratara de decirte que se iba del colegio-Ginny le miro confundida-se fue a buscar con Dumbledore un Horrocrux

Ginny palideció de inmediato y miro a su hermano esperando encontrar los rastro de alguna mala broma mas sin embargo aquel débil deseo no se cumplió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de esta, su hermano bajo la mirada y no dijo mas.

-¿Donde esta Harry?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Ya se fue ¿Por que crees que todos los alumnos fueron enviados a las salas comunes, Dumbledore también se fue así que las medidas de seguridad se han endurecido-Ron la vio con un gesto molesto-debemos regresar a la torre de Griffindor... es lo mejor por ahora

-Pero... ¿Cuando va a volver Harry?-pregunto la chica viendo a su hermano con un gesto de culpabilidad en la cara, sin poder evitarlo recordó lo que había pasado en la biblioteca hacía apenas unas horas, Harry había querido decirle algo, algo muy importante

-No lo sabe, dijo que incluso podía tardar semanas-aclaro el pelirrojo, Ron observo como Ginny bajaba la cabeza con una expresión culpable-vámonos, creo que no es bueno estar afuera

La chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa y comenzó a caminar junto a su hermano, ahora regresar a la torre de Griffindor era lo único útil que podían hacer, ¡Que idiota había sido!

Y entonces, en medio de una preocupación casi mortal, Ginny se adentro en sus propios pensamientos, la pelirroja recordó lo que había pasado horas antes... si Harry no regresaba la ultima palabra que le habría dicho era un _si, como sea_ lleno de hostilidad, había sido tan estupida. Aquel sentimiento de culpa que sentía la hizo sentir una basura, se reprocho haber actuado de esa forma, era cierto que le había molestado enormemente que Harry se besara con Cho Chang pero su propio comportamiento no tenía ninguna excusa, había sido su culpa. Ginny alzo la cara y poso sus ojos almendrados en las ventanas que daban al exterior del castillo, Harry debía de regresar, el iba a regresar, un sentimiento de fortaleza creció en su pecho, una seguridad que solía tener siempre que se debía enfrentar obstáculos difíciles, era esa fortaleza que su querido Harry le había obsequiado después de que le salvara del Basilisco y de Tom Riddley, del Tom que aun vivía en su cabeza y que en ese momento murmuraba cosas a su oído

Siempre había sido valiente, eso era cierto ¿Y como no? Al tener tantos hermanos una debía de ser dura para no ser presa de las bromas pesadas que estos le jugaban pero no era fuerte, esa fortaleza la había obtenido de Harry, la había desarrollado en aquel verano después de su primer año en Hogwarts, todo los días había estado recordando lo que había pasado en la cámara secreta, y recordando siempre a su querido Harry salvándola había decidido estar a su altura, ser tan fuerte como el, se había decidido a sobreponerse a todo lo sucedido. Era casi imposible que lo lograra pero cuando su valentía parecía sucumbir a aquellas pruebas que ella misma se ponía regresaba aquella imagen a su mente, Harry cubierto de fango y sangre a un lado del diario destruido y del basilisco muerto. Harry la había salvado en mas de una forma, sin esa fuerza que anhelaba tanto tener y ese simple recuerdo de Harry luchando por ella jamás lo habría logrado.

Ese verano habían ido a Egipto por un premio ganado por Percy, ella había aprovechado ese viaje para poner a prueba su valor ¿Cuantas veces se había quedado sola frente a una momia de un mago tenebrosa cuya leyenda decía que siempre despertaba para devorar a jóvenes brujas? ¿Cuantas veces había permitido que los gemelos la encerraran en una tumba con miles de momias escalofriantes de niños? Siempre la asustaba aquella oscuridad y la idea de que en alguno de esos lugares un enorme basilisco la rondara para comérsela entera... pero aquella imagen de Harry sucio de barro y sangre junto al basilisco y el diario vencidos volvía a ella, esa enorme necesidad de ser tan valiente y fuerte como el la hacía permanecer siempre de pie, erguida, y con la fortaleza brillando en sus ojos almendrados. Esa sensación crecía en su interior en ese momento, miro tranquilamente hacía el exterior por una de esas ventanas y supo que Harry regresaría con bien, triunfante ante los peligros... así era el, invencible. No por nada se había enamorado de ese muchacho.

-Harry lo lograra-susurro con un tono tan bajo que Ron no la escucho, sabía que el lo lograría por que no esperaba menos de el

Y entonces lo vio. Por un momento pensó que esa enorme necesidad de saber de Harry la hizo ver cosas que no existían pero segundos después supo que no era así, por una de las ventanas del castillo pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore caminando solo, o eso parecía hacer por que, a pesar de la gran distancia que había entre ellos Ginny pudo notar claramente que el césped se aplanaba solo a un lado del profesor Dumbledore, como si alguien _invisible_ caminara a un lado del anciano directo. Ginny se detuvo y sonrió ante aquella imagen. Era su Harry.

-¿Ginny? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron que por un momento había seguido caminando sin percatarse de que su hermana se había acercado a la ventana, miro por la ventana y noto lo mismo que Ginny-¿Crees que sea Harry invisible?

-¿Quien mas sería?-dijo Ginny tranquilamente y hecho a correr por donde había venido

-¡He, Ginny ¡ ¿A donde vas?-pregunto Ron corriendo tras de ella

-Voy con Harry, necesitara ayuda-contesto la chica sin dejar de correr

-Pero... el dijo que quería estar solo-respondió arrugando el ceño-¿Además como vamos a salir? Las puertas del castillo están cerradas

-¿Alguna ves nos ha importado eso?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa despectiva en el rostro, era hora de poner a prueba esa fuerza que le había regalado su querido Harry, ahora entraría a la aventura de vivir con la persona que mas quería en el mundo

* * *

-Señor, creí que saldríamos del colegio-murmuro el joven mago notando la dirección que tomaban, tenía la horrible sensación de que su destino era el bosque prohibido y eso no lo tranquilizaba-no iremos a entrar al... ¿O si?

-No, Harry-respondió el anciano director con suma tranquilidad-estamos dirigiéndonos al lugar que Tom Riddley creyó que nunca investigaría-caminaron unos cuantos pasos mas y justo cuando llegaron a las orillas del bosque prohibido se detuvieron, Dumbledore escruto con la mirada los alrededores de ese lugar como si sus ojos pudieran ver algo invisible-supongo que creía que nunca me imaginaría que este lugar habría sido tan importante para el.... creo que hasta ahora había tenido razón, nunca me imagine que Tom guardaría el Horrocrux en este lugar... y menos estando tan cerca de mi despacho ¿Ves?

Dumbledore señalo hacía la torre mas alta del colegio, el lugar donde estaba el despacho de anciano profesor, en ese lugar había una ventana que permitía que miraran justo en donde estaban ellos en ese momento. Muy astuto por parte de Voldemort, definitivamente.

-¿Que sucedió aquí, señor?-pregunto viendo a trabes de la capa que ese lugar se lucía tan normal como todo el terreno del castillo

-Aquí Tom tuvo lo que podríamos llamar su primera (Y tal vez única) novia formal-explico Dumbledore, ahora se había agachado y palmeaba el césped con gran atención-durante su juventud, has de recordar, Tom se mantuvo enormemente interesado en su pasado y en la razón del por que había terminado en aquel orfanato que tanto odiaba; bien, cuando descubrió que era miembro de la familia Gaunt se propuso investigar todo lo que pudiera de aquella familia sin embargo debes recordar como vivía aquella familia, tan pobres que se veían forzados a robar para sobrevivir, no tenía ningún contacto con mas familias mágicas.

Los Gaunt se consideraban tan superiores que no necesitaban tener algún otro vinculo con las familias mágicas a su alrededor, eso le dificulto la tarea de saber sobre su pasado a Tom. Después de un tiempo una muchacha de Ravenclaw, que era familiar de Elder Wittaker (uno de los funcionarios que controlaban las entradas de personas a Azkaban) lo ayudo a descubrir su vinculo con Marvolo Gaunt, seguramente un día ella le contó que hacía un tiempo uno de los últimos miembros de la familia Gaunt había muerto después de haber salido de la prisión-el profesor se levanto y miro su rededor con especial atención- Tom debió de haberse mostrado muy interesado por los conocimiento de aquella dulce chica, aquella muchacha seguramente le brindo todos sus conocimientos de las familias mágicas y gracias a ella Voldemort supo su relación con Salazar Slitheryn, al menos esas son mis supocisiones. Aquí fue el lugar donde ella se volvió su novia y donde murió años después, durante la época de ascenso al poder

-¿Voldemort la mato?-pregunto Harry conteniendo un escalofrió

-Si, o al menos la mando matar, ella murió al ser atacada por una manticora salvaje, de entre las criaturas tenebrosas que maneja Voldemort las manticoras son las mas estimadas por el-respondió Dumbledore, dio un par de pasos y toco el pasto con su varita pronunciando una serie de palabras que el joven mago no entendió-supongo que para Voldemort es importante no dejar cabos suelto acerca de su pasado; como hijo de una bruja tan débil que no pudo evitar la muerte e hijo de un muggle que no se hizo cargo de él el permanecer en el anonimato no le era muy difícil, incluso seguramente lo disfrutaba... aquí esta; la encontré, Harry

-¿Encontró la entrada señor?-pregunto el muchacho sintiendo como de pronto su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago se movía con nerviosismo-¿Como entraremos, señor?

-Creo que con tu ayuda, Harry-dijo Dumbledore-sino me equivoco creo que debemos utilizar la lengua Parsel para poder entrar a este lugar... creo que mis supocisiones son ciertas al pensar que esta es algo similar a una puerta trasera de la cámara secreta

-¿Aquí, señor?-pregunto el muchacho teniendo en cuenta que ese parecía ser el lugar menos indicado para que alguien pudiera sacar un Basilisco de varios metros de largo a la intemperie

-Estoy seguro que así es-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo con satisfacción-aquí hay rastros de magia que reconozco, fui maestro de Tom Riddley, reconozco su estilo... además creo que debía de tener un lugar por donde salir en caso que los baños de _Mirtle la llorona_ estuvieran ocupados por testigos que pudieran delatarlo

-Si usted dice, señor-respondió el chico un tanto escéptico-¿Que cree que deba decir?

-Lo mismo que en la otra puerta, Harry, no creo que Voldemort cambiara la clave de este lugar, después de todo el estaba seguro de que era el único hablante de Parsel en el colegio y ni hablar del poseedor del conocimiento de sus Horrocruxes

Harry dio un suspiro y miro al césped que tenia delante de el, trato de imaginar una puerta con una serpiente grabada en ella pero le era casi imposible visualizarla, dijo un _ábrete_ pero lo hizo en lenguaje humano, miro dubitativo a Dumbledore y este le sonrió en señal de apoyo, pensó en lo que habría detrás de la puerta, en los grandes peligros que le esperaban, en comparación con ello el hablar en Parsel no era nada difícil, miro hacía el castillo y pensó en la forma en que se había despedido de sus amigos, no sabía cuanto tardaría en regresar así que lo mejor era apresurarse a entrar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que con un dejo de impaciencia hablo una vez mas pensando en la duras pruebas que tendría que pasar, si esperaba volver sano y salvo debía de empezar a pensar en la fuerza que debía de demostrar, Sintiendo una enorme decisión examino el césped y dijo nuevamente un fuerte _ábrete_ pero esta vez salio un silbido de su boca.

De pronto se empezó a sentir un ligero temblor en el suelo, vio que el césped comenzaba a hundirse a sus pies y después un montículo de piedra comenzaba a elevarse a algunos pasos de el, pronto pudo notar que este montículo tenía una forma bastante conocida para el, se asomo por el suelo lo que parecía ser una cabeza de serpiente con la enorme boca abierta, sus ojos le miraba con ira como retando a que pasara a su interior y descubriera los secretos que guardaba dentro de el.

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Dumbledore y se acerco para entrar por la enorme boca de la serpiente de piedra, era tan grande aquel hueco que hasta Hagrid podría haber pasado sin ninguna dificultad-creo que es hora de que nos pongamos en acción

Harry dio un suspiro y entro detrás del anciano director.

* * *

Ambos pelirrojos se preguntaron como diablos habían llegado a ese lugar vivos ¡Solo Merlín sabía como habían podido librar todos esos obstáculos sin perecer en el intento. Habían utilizado uno de los pasadizos secretos que se habían aprendido gracias al mapa de los merodeadores, esa había sido la parte fácil, claro. Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que librar las medidas de seguridad no iba ser tarea fácil, en especial cuando se vieron a si mismos correr para evitar ser atrapados por las garras de una criatura que parecía ser una mezcla de león con un rinoceronte, afortunadamente un moco-murciélago de Ginny había sido suficiente para entretenerlo el suficiente tiempo para escapar, unos cuantos encantamientos que no pudieron romper los hizo dar muchos rodeos pero por fin, aunque con las túnicas chamuscadas, habían podido llegar al lugar en donde habían visto por última vez al profesor y a Harry.

La boca de la grotesca serpiente les sonreía de forma burlona incitándoles a entrar a su interior, estaban ocultos detrás de un grueso árbol del bosque prohibido esperando encontrar alguna otra medida de seguridad puesta por su cada vez menos querido director, tras varios segundos decidieron que era, mas o menos, seguro salir; Ginny examino la serpiente de piedra cuyos ojos de piedra verde parecían llamarla, incluso le pareció ver que le había guiñado el ojo con malignidad. Ron y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-¿Es ahí?-pregunto Ron-¿Es ahí donde esta ese Horrocrux?

-Supongo-musito la chica, miro con atención la serpiente que seguía abriendo la boca para permitir la entrada a su interior-debemos de entrar-volvía a mirar a su hermano, la decisión también estaba grabada en su rostro-entremos, tal vez podamos ayudar a Harry y a Dumbledore

-Podríamos ser mas un estorbo que una ayuda-murmuro Ron para si mismo pero sin demostrar miedo-entremos... tengo que cumplirle una promesa a Harry

Los dos pelirrojos salieron de su escondite y corrieron a entrar a la boca de la serpiente, apenas hubieron dado un paso a su interior la boca se cerro y sintieron como el piso de bajo de ellos se hundía lentamente, la serpiente debía de haber vuelto al subsuelo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios segundos deslizándose por aquella rampa pero finalmente sintió como aquel nada divertido tobogán terminaba, sintió como el suelo firme chocaba contra la suela de sus zapatos ocasionando que diera un traspié y cayera bocabajo al suelo manchándose de barro y magullándose tanto como la vez en que lo había apaleado el sauce boxeador. Cuando alzo vista vio que Dumbledore ya se hallaba revisando el lugar al que habían ido a parar; se permitió examinar rápidamente el lugar al que había dado a dar, sin duda ese lugar podría ser el lugar perfecto para guardar un Horrocrux, era una cueva totalmente oscura, se escuchaba un ligero ruido de gotas caer en charcos de agua. Después de levantarse y tratar de limpiarse la túnica, lo que fue una tarea inútil, encendió la punta de la varita y examino el lugar, a varios metros de él, en un rincón apartado, había varios esqueletos de ratas y otros animales pequeños que seguramente habían servido de alimento para el Basilisco del heredero de Slitheryn.

-¿Escuchó aquel ruido, señor?-pregunto Harry recordando un sonido que parecía al de miles de unicornio corriendo justo encima de ellos, lo había escuchado mientras que bajaban por esa rampa

-Debe haber sido la entrada de esta cámara-respondió Dumbledore despreocupadamente, había comenzado a palpar las verdosas paredes de aquel lugar-ha de ser una medida de seguridad impuesta por Voldemort para que ningún intruso pueda salir en caso de que se haga del Horrocrux

-¿Pero como saldremos?-pregunto Harry sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso, para tratar de calmar sus nervios alzo su varita y busco esperanzado algo que tuviera la forma de la _ultima reliquia_

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso mas tarde, cuando terminemos con el deber que debemos de cumplir-siguió palpando la pared murmurando algo incomprensible para el muchacho

Como parecía que la atención del anciano profesor estaba concentrada totalmente en aquella pared Harry escruto aquella sala tratando de calmar sus nervios, recorrió el lugar rebuscando en el suelo algo que pudiera ser el Horrocrux, no le hacía gracia tener que buscar aquel objeto palpando la pared con el peligro de encontrar una maldición de Voldemort. Por una momento su corazón se acelero al creer haber visto un objeto redondeado como la ultima reliquia pero se había equivocado por que al acercarse se dio cuenta que no eran nada mas que lo que parecía ser un poco de piel vieja de serpiente, lo cual le dio mucho asco.

-¡Aja!-exclamo Dumbledore con júbilo

El sonido de alegría de Dumbledore hizo que Harry sitiera un retortijón en el estomago, sin embargo la exclamación del director no fue lo único que se escucho en la cueva, sino que de pronto un sonido, como si alguien se estuviera deslizando, los alcanzó y segundos después los gritos de dos muchachos rompieron el silencio; Ginny y Ron entraron en la cueva resbalando por el tobogán de piedra y, tal y como le había pasado a Harry, cayeron al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

Dumbledore también había volteado al escuchar el grito de ambos griffindor; Ron y Ginny se sobaron la cabeza y las piernas que habían quedado magulladas por el golpe, al darse cuenta de la presencia del director se levantaron rápidamente.

-Jóvenes, Weasley-murmuro Dumbledore seriamente-¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que hacen aquí? Me parece que este no es un lugar adecuado para un paseo

Tanto Ron como Ginny vieron incomodados la presencia del profesor y Harry, se miraron entre si para decidir quien iba a ser el que hablara.

-Hem... creo... creo que venimos a ayudarlos-murmuro Ginny apenada, no fue capaz de mirar a Harry-no queríamos que Ha... Que ustedes se enfrentaran solos a...-Ron asintió con la cabeza

-Me conmueve que quieran ayudarnos-murmuro Dumbledore-pero me temo que de aquí en adelante deberemos burlar mas trampas impuestas por Voldemort... esto podría ser mas peligroso de lo que creen, me temo que voy a tener que pedirles que regresen al colegio, le enviare un mensaje a la profesora McGonagall para que los lleve de regreso a su sala común

-No podemos, señor-dijo Ron-la entrada se ha sellado... justo después de que entráramos

El anciano director los escruto con la mirada como si esperara encontrar alguna mentira en su rostro, después les dio la espaldas y volvió a acercarse a la pared murmurando algo, a Harry le pareció escuchar que decía algo como _Anyel Alucard_ varias veces pero nada paso, debía de estar llamando al profesor Vampiro que estaba a sus ordenes. Dumbledore dio un suspiro y volvió a ver a sus alumnos.

-Creo que van a tener que venir con nosotros-murmuro el profesor de forma pensativa-pero deben de tener mucho cuidado y hacer todo lo que les ordene-los chicos pelirrojos asintieron con un movimiento de la cabeza

-Pero... pero profesor, esto puede ser muy peligroso-alego el joven mago-deberíamos idear una forma de sacarlo de aquí

-Podríamos hacerlo, Harry-murmuro Dumbledore que volvía a examinar la pared-pero me temo que tenemos un límite de tiempo... estoy seguro que si pasamos mucho tiempo en esta antesala la entrada se sellara para siempre

Harry arrugo el entrecejo y acepto a regañadientes, miro a los dos pelirrojo y estos le sonrieron divertidos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry algo enojado-les dije que quería hacer esto solo

-No podíamos dejar todo esto a ti solo-respondió Ron seriamente-venimos a ayudarte

Harry fulmino con la mirada al chico y después miro a la chica, esta le miraba un poco nerviosa, intento decir algo pero en ese momento escucharon que Dumbledore exclamaba algo con agrado. Las paredes comenzaron a brillar débilmente y los contornos de unas serpientes se dibujaron en estas, Ginny emitió un débil quejido.

-Parece que por aquí debemos entrar-murmuro el anciano profesor palpando la pared, un agujero había aparecido en esta, Harry noto que era lo suficientemente grande para que alguien metiera un brazo-los tres Griffindor le miraron interrogantes-alguno tendrá que dejar una prenda... creo que sangre, si, estoy seguro

-¿Sangre?-pregunto Ginny sin poder contenerse, se había llevado una mano a la frente, como si le hubiera comenzado a dolerle la cabeza

-Si, me parece que Voldemort espera que quien entre aquí se debilite a si mismo-Dumbledore se subió la manga de la túnica y con cuidad metió el brazo entero al agujero de la pared, de pronto de la piedra liza y verde apareció una serpiente de piedra con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, parecía estar oliendo al profesor, segundos después volvió a sumergirse en la piedra como si se tratara de agua, no paso nada mas

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Harry, Dumbledore aun tenía el brazo dentro del agujero, como si esperara que la serpiente volviera a salir, lucía algo nervioso

-No me acepto-murmuro el anciano y saco el brazo del agujero-no me acepto... tal vez deberíamos de regresar al colegio

-¿Señor?-pregunto Harry confundido

El anciano profesor miro a sus tres alumnos con aprensión.

-¿Por que? ¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Ginny inquieta, Dumbledore poso sus ojos azules en ella

-La serpiente que salio de la pared fue puesta ahí para examinar a cada persona que este en esta antesala, es ella quien decide quien es un tributo adecuado para ella, a mi no me ha aceptado... ella quiere a uno de ustedes, a Harry si no me equivoco... Creo que debemos salir de aquí, mas tarde volveré yo solo

-No señor-murmuro Harry con fuerza-debemos de entrar, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que el castillo tomo muchas medidas de seguridad... si Voldemort se llega a enterar (lo cual no dudo) y si en algún momento ve que pasa lo mismo sabrá en que momento no esta en el colegio... debe de ser ahora cuando destruyamos este Horrocrux... si eso es lo que quiere la serpiente entonces lo haré

Los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, Dumbledore parecía estar asimilando la noticia, Ron miraba asustado el agujero de la pared, Ginny no hablaba para nada, se llevaba una y otra vez una mano a la frente.

La chica sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban poco a poco, mientras que los tres hombres pensaban en silencio ella se acerco sigilosamente a la pared para buscar un apoyo a su repentina debilidad, de pronto había comenzado a sentir una extraña presión en su corazón, como si un puño invisible lo apretara con frialdad, una extraña sensación comenzaba a sacudirse en su interior, Harry se acerco a la pared y acerco una mano para tantear con los dedos la fría superficie... entonces una ligera emoción apareció en el pecho de la chica, sin embargo esta parecía no pertenecerle, era como si esa sensación de un triunfo cercano fuera de otra persona; el intruso en su mente estaba contento, emocionado... tal vez seguir a Harry a ese lugar no había sido una buena idea; miro los rostros de los dos muchachos y del profesor sintiendo como si sus piernas hubieran comenzado a adormecerse, algo estaba muy mal.

-Yo lo intentare-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio que los había comenzado a gobernar, los tres presentes le miraron con asombro-esa cosa quiere sangre, yo le daré sangre

-¡Ron! podría ser peligroso-dijo Harry preocupado-yo lo haré

-No, Harry, tu debes ir a destruir esa cosa-espeto el pelirrojo y miro a Dumbledore-es solo sangre ¿No?

Sin embargo Dumbledore no contesto, el pelirrojo se acerco a la pared, las miradas temerosas de Harry y Ginny se posaron en el pero no les hizo caso, Ron trago saliva asustado y se acerco al hueco, se arremango la manga de la túnica mirando con aprensión el hueco.

-Sería mejor que regresara yo solo mas tarde-dijo Dumbledore-intentemos salir

-No, Harry tiene razón-murmuro el pelirrojo, introdujo su brazo en el agujero-debe de ser hoy

Entonces la serpiente piedra surgió de la pared, olfateo al pelirrojo y todo ocurrió en un instante, Ginny sintió como si algo hubiera golpeado su nuca haciéndola caer de rodillas, la serpiente se había lanzado en contra de Ron y le había clavado los colmillos en el brazo que estaba en el interior del hueco, la pared brillo de nuevo y con mas fuerza y de pronto hubo un ruido aterrador que venía del cuerpo de Ron, de pronto el cuerpo del pelirrojo había comenzado a retorcerse sin ningún control, sus huesos se estaban rompiendo uno a uno produciendo un espantoso ruido como el piedra quebrándose, todo paso en unos segundos pero para Harry fue un tiempo interminable el ver a su amigo caer al suelo sin ningún control, un grito se había ahogado en su garganta.

-¡Ron!-había tratado de sujetarlo pero el cuerpo de Ron ya se hallaba tirado en el suelo, la serpiente se había hundido en la pared que ahora se habría para darles paso

Tanto Dumbledore como Harry se habían agachado junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo, Ginny seguía de rodillas en el suelo ignorada por los demás, en ese momento Dumbledore había sacado su varita y la pasaba sobre el inerte pelirrojo. Harry sintió un poco de alivio al ver que unos de los brazos de Ron, que estaba en un ángulo muy feo, se recuperaba pero duro muy poco por que segundos después el hueso se volvió a romper.

-¿Por que tenías que hacerlo?-gruño Harry con culpabilidad-debía de haber sido yo

-Exacto-murmuro Ron sintiendo un gran dolor al hablar-te debía una... ¿Recuerdas mi promesa? Me interpondría entre tu y el peligro... váyanse

-Debemos darte atención medica-murmuro el profesor

Ron rió divertido pero segundos después se quejo y miro fastidiado a Dumbledore y Harry,

-No me rompí todos los huesos por nada... váyanse yo los esperare aquí-e inmediatamente se desmayo

Hubo un momento en que el anciano profesor se mantuvo en silencio examinando a su alumno herido, finalmente después se incorporó y camino alrededor del pelirrojo apuntando con su varita al suelo dejando tras de si un fino hilo plateado dibujado en el suelo, era una linea de protección mágica. Dumbledore examino a Harry y a Ginny que ya se había levantado, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había caído también.

-Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes con Ron-le dijo Harry a la pelirroja, el joven mago noto que la chica le miraba como si fuera la primera vez que le viera, parecía no saber en donde estaba

-No... No, iré con ustedes-murmuro la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la frente, parecía que un dolor de cabeza la estaba matando-tal vez me necesiten

Y entonces los tres se acercaron a la abertura de la pared, era hora de enfrentar al Horrocrux. La segunda sala era aún mas oscura que la anterior, cuando los tres encendieron sus varitas apenas y podían ver por donde andaban, tan solo una luz verdosa los guiaba hasta el final de la sala, el eco de sus pasos al caminar por el desigual y pedregoso piso se perdían en los alrededores. Harry sintió un escalofrió que creyó era producido por el hecho de que había metido un pie en un charco tan profundo que el agua le llego hasta la rodilla pero cuando alzó la vista supo que no era así, en un pedestal la _última reliquia_ descansaba en medio de la extraña luz verdosa, debía de ser la magia negra lo que le causaba esos escalofríos. La luz era tan potente que ilumina aquella parte de la sala, Harry pudo apreciar los pilares en las que habían grabadas cientos de serpientes de ojos ausentes, el suelo de piedra oscura y pegajosa que los hacía resbalar de vez en cuando tenía cientos de charcos como en el que había metido el pie el joven mago. Mientras que Harry y Dumbledore miraban a _la última reliquia_ con precaución Ginny se examinaba las manos con una sensación creciente de miedo, sus manos habían comenzado a adormecerse, abrió y cerro sus manos una y otra vez esperanzada de que aquella sensación desapareciera pero esta persistió. La ultima vez que había llegado a sentir algo así había sido hacía ya casi cuatro años, aquel día en que Tom Riddley había salido de las hojas del diario y la había... No, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, y menos cuando su vida corría peligro, la chica se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo la piedra que le protegía del poder de Riddley, algo no estaba bien.

El relicario que posaba sobre el pedestal

Tenía grabado cuatro animales sobre su cubierta: Un águila, un león, un tejon y una serpiente encerrados en una gruesa H. Era la marca de los fundadores. Era la última reliquia.

-¡Señor! La encontramos-exclamo Harry

Dumbledore arrugo el ceño con desconfianza, Harry noto como aferraba el objeto envuelto en la tela de terciopelo roja antes de hacer algo, el anciano profesor dio un par de pasos hacía el pedestal pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar la piedra que había pisado se hubo y entonces una línea de luz verde se dibujo a su alrededor encerrándolo por completo, había caído en una trampa.

-¡Profesor!-grito Harry al ver lo que había pasado, Ginny mas sin embargo solo veía el Horrocrux como si estuviera hipnotizada

-¡No te acerques, Harry!-advirtió el anciano profesor-¡Es una trampa!

Harry se detuvo de inmediato y miro impotente a Dumbledore, este miro el círculo que le cubría trato de lanzarle un encantamiento pero no salio nada de su varita. Miro a Harry, en sus ojos parecía haber una preocupación enorme.

-No puedo salir-dijo con gravedad-al menos no sin activar una maldición-Dumbledore miro el Horrocrux y entonces se quito la cosa que llevaba al cinto y se la extendió a Harry, esta si podía atravesar el circulo-toma, Harry, debes de destruir el Horrocrux tu mismo-el muchacho le miro preocupado mientras que tomaba el misterioso objeto-si no lo haces no podremos salir de aquí, debes de hacerlo

Harry sintió un peso muy conocido dentro aquella manta roja, miro al profesor y entonces desenvolvió el objeto, descubrió que se trataba de la espada de Griffindor que había sacado del sobrero hacía cuatro años.

-Esa espada te ayudara a destruir al Horrocrux -dijo Dumbledore-solo golpea a la _última reliquia_ con ella

Harry dejo caer la tela roja que cubría la espada y la empuño como lo había hecho en la cámara secreta, miro a Ginny y la llamo, esta le miro con una expresión extraña pero decidida y los dos se acercaron al pedestal en el que estaba la _última reliquia_. Los dos muchachos sintieron como la boca se les secaba al ver el Horrocrux tan cerca sin embargo en Ginny esa sensación era aun peor, de pronto tenía dificultades para respirar, vio como Harry estiraba una mano para tomar el Horrocrux pero ella se lo impido.

-Deja que yo lo haga-dijo seriamente mientras que sujetaba la mano del muchacho

-Claro que no... Podría tener una maldición encima-murmuro con gravedad el joven mago

-Y es por eso que yo debo de tomarlo, eres tu quien lo va a destruir-dijo Ginny y le miro con dedición, una dedición que nunca le había visto, asintió con un movimiento en la cabeza y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza

La chica se acerco mas al pedestal y lentamente acerco ambas manos al relicario, le pareció sentir algo similar a un viento frío rodear el metal de _la última reliquia_, toco el Horrocrux con cuidado... estaba frió, congelado, sin embargo la chica sintió como si hubiera metido las manos en acido. Al levantar el Horrocrux y tomarlo con ambas manos un extraño viento negro la rodeó y la _ultima reliquia_ comenzó a temblar en sus manos, un brillo verde se desprendió malignamente del metal dorado del Horrocrux, Ginny abrió los ojos asustada ante lo que estaba pasando y cayo de rodillas frente a Harry, El Horrocrux parecía estar vivo, tan vivo como lo había estado el diario de Riddley, nunca había tenido un Horrocrux en mano (al menos estando conciente de su naturaleza maligna) pero de alguna forma supo que algo no estaba saliendo como debería salir, sin embargo se obligo a si misma a controlarse.

_si... si... puedo sentirlo-_la voz dentro de su cabeza comenzó a hablar, era Riddley.

Y mientras que la pelirroja sentía como el Horrocrux se movía excitado en sus manos y el Riddley en su mente la volvía cada vez mas débil Harry sujetaba la espada viendo sorprendido como el Horrocrux luchaba por liberarse del agarre de la chica, pudo ver el miedo de esta en sus ojos.

-¡Harry!-le llamo Dumbledore-¡Debes destruir el Horrocrux! ¡Pégale con la espada!

Harry miro la espalada con rubíes que tenía en su mano y después a la pelirroja que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la _última reliquia_, hizo mas firme su agarre de la espada y la mantuvo en vilo. Ginny mas sin embargo luchaba contra el incansable Horrocrux, miro con miedo a Harry que mantenía la espada de Griffindor levantada con mano temblorosa, la chica sabía lo que sucedía, temía que fallara en el golpe y le pegara a ella.

_¿Lo sientes, querida__ Ginny? ¿Sientes esa fuerza? Estoy volviendo_

Aquella voz le susurro anhelante al oído y supo lo que pasaba, lo supo con una certeza aterradora que sintió como si un puñal frío como hielo se le hubiera clavado en el pecho, Tom Riddley se estaba haciendo fuerte con ayuda del Horrocrux, si lograba hacerse demasiado fuerte podría pasar cualquier cosa, sin embargo su descubrimiento se vio opacado por un hecho escalofriante. Harry se negaba a destruir el Horrocrux.

-¡Pégale! ¡Pégale, Harry!-escucho como Dumbledore gritaba a lo lejos, Harry seguía contemplándola con temor

Ginny vio sus manos, las manos que se aferraban con desesperación a la ultima reliquia, pero lo que vio no fue sus manos si no las manos de un muchacho, las de Riddley; El Riddley de su mente se hacía mas fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, desvió la mirada al suelo y su atención se centró en un charco de agua putrefacta pero lo bastante clara como para ver su reflejo mas sin embargo no fue su imagen la que vio en el, era Tom Sorvolo Riddley el que apareció en ese reflejo.

-¡Destruye el Horrocrux, Harry!-grito de nuevo Dumbledore

Harry ya había levantado la espada, ahora debía descargarla con fuerza sobre la ultima reliquia pero no podía, no podía moverse viendo como Ginny, entre un extraño viento, aferraba el Horrocrux con fuerza, temía lastimarla _hazlo, Potter_ se dijo a si mismo pero el miedo seguía tan aferrado a el que no podía razonar con claridad. Observo a Ginny, debía de salvarla, debía de quitarle de encima a ese Horrocrux que la estaba lastimando _anda, sálvala, Potter_ grito de nuevo su propia voz a la par de la de Dumbledore que seguía encerrado en aquel circulo de magia.

-Ginny-murmuro Harry y apretó fuertemente la espada en sus manos, la chica le miraba con atención

Ambas miradas se conectaron y sintieron lo mismo en ese pequeño instante de tiempo, debía cumplir con su deber así les costara sus vidas, Harry debía de destruir el Horrocrux aunque la vida de Ginny estuviera amenazada y Ginny debía de mantener a Riddley en su interior el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Harry lo destruyera, sintió como su propia conciencia se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco pero no soltó el frió metal de la ultima reliquia, es mas esa sensación de debilidad la obligo a apretar mas el Horrocrux.

_Olvídalo__, niña, ya lo conseguí ¡Es hora de que regrese!_-susurro la voz de Riddley

Pero en vez de asustarla esa voz la alentó, no debía de permitir que Riddley se hiciera fuerte, miro de nuevo a Harry pero esta vez con una expresión serena.

-¡Hazlo, Harry!-grito al muchacho-¡Destrúyelo!

Harry escucho la voz de Ginny muy lejana pero no paso desapercibido algo, un brillo rojo fulminante había aparecido en los ojos de Ginny, el Horrocrux se estaba apoderando de ella. Una fría sensación en el pecho de Harry le apretó con tal fuerza que sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, pero no era miedo, era ira; el trozo del alma de Voldemort estaba intentando salir de la ultima reliquia, se iba apoderar de la pelirroja... pero el no lo permitiría, apretó firmemente el mango de la espada y se preparo para atacar, no dejaría que lastimara a Ginny, destruiría cualquier cosa que tratara de lastimar a su Ginny, sin importar que esa cosa fuera una parte de Voldemort. Aquel brillo rojo, burlón, le dio las fuerzas necesarias al joven mago para poder atacar con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

-¡HARRY!-exclamo Ginny alentándolo a cumplir con su deber

Y entonces bajo los brazos con que sostenía la espada, sintió como el metal de la espada chocaba contra algo, no había sido contra Ginny sino contra el frío metal de la _ultima reliquia_ y de pronto sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... hubo un silencio sepulcral y de pronto un estadillo ensordeció sus oídos, hubo un gran resplandor, sintió un gran golpe que lo hizo salir expulsado de espaldas, un choque contra el suelo y después quedo sumido en la oscuridad.

Era como estar flotando en la oscuridad, perdido y sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado, lo único que había en su mente era un sordo dolor en la nuca y una sensación de frío en su espalda, como si algo se estuviera enterrando en esta. No supo cuanto tiempo había quedado inconciente pero no importaba, al abrir sus ojos lo primeros que vio fue a la espada de Griffindor tirada en piso irregular de aquel lugar, estaba en un charco de agua sucia brillando con descaro, pasaron unos segundos en que Harry estuvo desorientado y sin saber que hacía ahí pero el brillo rojo de una de las piedras de la espada de Griffindor le recordó a Ginny, el joven mago se levanto de inmediato abriendo los ojos al máximo para buscar a la pelirroja.

-¡Harry!-se escucho una voz lejana y Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore que seguía encerrado en el maligno círculo de magia

-¡Ginny! ¿Donde esta Ginny?-pregunto Harry desesperado y poniéndose de pie

No fue necesario que Dumbledore respondiera por que vio a unos metros lejos de él una flameante cabellera roja, Ginny estaba en el suelo sin sentido, a unos centímetros de ella estaba la ultima reliquia partida en dos, un liguero humo negro emanaba de ella con docilidad. Harry sintió un sabor amarga en la boca e ignorando aquel dolor en la espalda y su tobillo que estaba muy herido se acerco a la joven dando traspiés, el miedo se coló en todo su organismo haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Se arrodillo junto a la pequeña Weasley y la recostó en su regazo viéndola con aprensión; la piel de la pelirroja estaba demasiado pálida, parecía como si estuviera muerta, era como verla de nuevo en la cámara secreta, vencida por Tom Riddley. Le paso delicadamente los dedos con delicadeza por la sucia mejilla.

-Ginny-murmuro Harry, aquel frío en su estomago persistía-Por favor, Ginny, despierta

Sin embargo la chica siguió inconciente, el joven mago alzo la mirada en dirección de Dumbledore pero este cerro los ojos en señal de derrota; Harry abrazo con fuerza a Ginny y sintió un frió excesivo en su rostro, Ginny parecía haber perdido todo su calor. Sintió que su fuerza se perdí con rapidez, le acaricio el cabello y la meció como se mese a un recién nacido.

-Por favor, Ginny, no te mueras-murmuro el muchacho y aferro su mano con la de la chica-no me dejes... no me dejes

Y entonces tuvo la certeza de que no podría seguir adelante con nada si no la tenía junto a el, la necesitaba y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, era su Ginny, la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo y por que la quería levantarse al día siguiente, no quería tener que seguir sin ella, la abrazo a su cuerpo con mas fuerza y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a murmurar a su oído mientras que recordaba todo momento que había pasado junto a ella.

-No me dejes, Ginny, despierta-dijo en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral que invadía aquella cámara

Y de pronto Harry sintió que la mano que aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello le devolvía el apretón, sintió una ligera calidez en su pecho y una voz le hizo abrir los ojos.

-No te dejare-dijo una voz con un dulce tono de cariño-ni un Horrocrux me alejara de ti

Entones Harry levanto el rostro y pudo ver el rostro de su querida pelirroja; Ginny, aun recargada en su regazo, le sonreía con ternura, estaba muy despeinada y una mancha negra de mugre del piso permanecía en su mejilla, Harry la volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza, no quería dejarla ir nunca mas.

-Sabía que me rescatarías-murmuro la pelirroja aprisionada en el abrazo del muchacho-no esperaba menos de ti

Y la chica volvió a desmayarse, rendida. Harry sintió como el calor volvía poco apoco al cuerpo de su querida Ginny y aliviado alzo la mirada al profesor Dumbledore, este le vio con seriedad.

-Es hora de que salgamos de aquí, Harry-murmuro el anciano profesor-debemos salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible

-Si, profesor-respondió el joven mago, ahora era mas fuerte que nunca-¿Que debemos de hacer?

El profesor miro el suelo e donde le rodeaba el círculo mágico, luego a los dos Griffindor y al último a la espada y a la _última reliquia_ que permanecía destrozada a un lado de los muchachos.

-No hay forma de que destruya este circulo de magia-murmuro el anciano director-Harry, deberás salir de aquí con la señorita Weasley... vuelvan al castillo

-Pero... ¿Que pasara con Ron?-pregunto Harry sintiendo que algo no estaba bien en ese plan-¿Y usted?

-Yo estaré bien-aseguro el director pero en su rostro podía leerse lo contrario-yo me encargare de salvar al señor Weasley pero ustedes dos deben de salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible... también llévate la espada y la _última reliquia_

Harry intento decir algo pero la mirada del profesor Dumbledore le indico que no escucharía ninguna protesta, dejo con cuidado a Ginny en el suelo y fue a recoger los restos del relicario y la espada, Dumbledore murmuraba algo incomprensible mientras que Harry se guardaba el relicario y se pasaba por la espalda la cinta de la espada quedando colgada en su espalda, se quedaron viendo con gravedad, los dos sabían lo que debían de hacer pero esperaban que el otro diera el primer paso para poner en funcionamiento el plan.

-Quiero que tomes a la señorita Weasley, Harry-murmuro Dumbledore-llévatela lo mas lejos posible, les daré el tiempo suficiente para que salgan de aquí, lo mas seguro es que se active alguna trampa pero lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de sacar de aquí a la señorita Weasley

-¿Pero y Ron?-pregunto Harry temeroso

-Yo me encargaré de el, de lo único que debes preocuparte es de sacar a la señorita Weasley-aseguro Dumbledore-anda, vete estoy seguro que pronto se acabara el tiempo de tolerancia para estar aquí... si no salimos de aquí pronto es muy seguro que la entrada se selle para siempre

Harry se acerco a Ginny y con sumo cuidado la cargo en sus brazos, tras asegurarse de que la tenía bien sujeta comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, al pasar a un lado de Dumbledore este le sonrió alentándole a salir, el estaría bien; con Ginny en brazos camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lugar en donde Ron permanecía en el suelo en centro del circulo de magia que había invocado el profesor, estuvo tentado a llevárselo también pero recordó las indicaciones de Dumbledore. Sintiendo la espada moviéndose en su espalda camino hasta el tobogán de piedra por el que habían llegado, trato de pensar en como saldría pero en ese momento escucho un ruido que le helo la sangre, al voltear vio como a lo lejos, en el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba Dumbledore, comenzaba a caer el techo en grandes trozos de piedra. Miro aterrorizado como el techo de la cámara se derrumba acercándose peligrosamente a el. Dumbledore debía de haber activado la trampa.

-Maldición-murmuro el joven mago mirando a su amigo caído

Tuvo la tentación de regresar por el pero la orden de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza, debía de salir con Ginny de ese espantoso lugar, el problema era exactamente ese... no tenía ni idea de como escapar de ahí. No había señal de Dumbledore, miro de nuevo como el derrumbe se acercaba mas y mas a el... y entonces tuvo un súbito ataque de inspiración, coloco a Ginny con cuidado al suelo y se quito la capa aventándola al suelo y le lanzó un encantamiento que la hizo volverse tan dura como una piedra.

-_¡Petro!_-exclamo alzando la varita en dirección del tobogán de piedra, un trozo de piedra verde salio disparado hacía arriba, Harry oró por que la piedra llegara a la entrada de aquel lugar, el derrumbe se acercaba mas y mas a ellos, coloco a Ginny en la capa y luego se subió el, alzando nuevamente la varita exclamo concentradote con todas su fuerza-_¡atracto!_

Y entonces la capa se lanzó hacía el tobogán de piedra con tal velocidad que Harry deseo haber puesto un encajamiento de adherencia en la capa, lanzó un vistazo hacía atrás segundos antes de perder de vista la antecámara, el techo de aquel lugar había comenzado a derrumbarse y vio horrorizado como enormes pedazos de piedra caían sobre su amigo Ron. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en aferrarse a la capa que ahora les servia para poder subir por el horrible tobogán, volvió a mirar hacía atrás y comprobó que ahora aquella rampa comenzaba a desmoronarse apenas unos centímetros por debajo de ellos, alzo la mirada y vio la piedra que había conjurada estaba clavada firmemente en el paladar de la serpiente que les había servido como entrada, con decisión exclamo un _ábrete_ en lengua parsel y aliviado pudo ver como la boca comenzaba abrirse dejando un débil haz de luz

-_¡Impacto!_-conjuro Harry y la piedra salió despedida al exterior de la boca

Harry sintió como salían volando al exterior siguiendo la piedra que ahora descansaba a varios metros de la cabeza de la serpiente y segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe debajo de sí, la capa se rompió en muchos pedazos y ambos Griffindor rodaron por el césped. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir el aire fresco en su cara, alzó la cara a tiempo para ver como la cabeza de la serpiente comenzaba a desmoronarse, al igual que el resto de la cámara en la que habían encontrado el Horrocrux, en medio de la ya oscura noche y entonces todo termino, cayo totalmente exhausto, pensando en lo que le había pasado a Dumbledore, en recordando en como Ron había sido aplastado por aquellas enormes rocas y como el y su querida Ginny, a la que seguía abrazado y sin pensar en siquiera soltarla, habían sobrevivido a aquella horrible aventura.

-Ha terminado-dijo Harry sintiendo el Horrocrux roto en su bolsillo y la incomoda espada en su espalda-ha terminado

Y sintió como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento sin reparar en que Anyel Alucard había aparecido a su lado y le veía con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-¿Terminado?-pregunto el Vampiro inclinándose para verlo mejor-¡Ho, no! Esta muy equivocado, Potter, esto apenas comienza

Y sin poder evitarlo Harry se desmayo

* * *

Harry despertó poco a poco y por segunda vez en ese día se sintió horriblemente desorientado ¿Donde estaba? No lo sabía, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que estaba acostado en una suave cama en un lugar totalmente oscuro; tuvo el impulso de acomodarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo pero cuando comenzaba a hacerlo recordó la odisea que había tenido en la búsqueda de un Horrocrux, un Horrocrux que ya no sentía en su bolsillo (ni la espada colgada en su espalda), recordó a Dumbledore encerrado en ese circulo de magia y a Ron muriendo aplastado por las rocas que desprendían del techo al derrumbarse y a Ginny, a quien no sentía ya con el.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo y se incorporó tratando de ver más allá de su nariz pero no pudo, noto que tampoco llevaba puestas sus gafas

-¿Si?-se escucho la voz de la pelirroja-¡Auch! Me duelen hasta las muelas

-¿Podrían callarse?-se escucho una voz muy conocida en la oscuridad-hay personas que tratan de sanar

-¿En serio? Yo estoy recuperando varias capaz de piel ¿Y tu?-Harry escucho una voz soñadora muy cerca de el

Trato de bajarse de la cama pero noto que no podía moverse sin sentir como si tuviera mies de agujas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, lanzó un gruñido de dolor segundos antes de que las luces se encendieran, después que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado a la luz Harry pudo notar que estaban en la enfermería del colegio, de que estaba recostado, con la túnica rasgada y sucia, en una de las camas de la enfermería, que Ginny estaba medio adormilada en la cama del frente junto a Ron que lucía un aspecto deplorable (pero vivo) y que Luna totalmente vendada de pies a cabeza les veía divertida.

-¿Que onda?-les saludo con voz soñadora-¡Ya despertaron director!

Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta que Dumbledore acababa de salir del despacho de la señora Pomfrey y les sonreía con aire jubiloso, aunque parecía un poco golpeado, Alucard también había aparecido acompañado de la enfermera escolar.

-Se lo dije, señora Pomfrey-dijo Alucard-Potter es hueso duro de roer ¿No, señor?

-Efectivamente, Anyel-respondió el director-ya que vas de salida dile a las visitas que ya pueden pasar a ver a sus amigos-Alucard salio del despacho, Dumbledore le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la señora Pomfrey y esta entro de inmediato a su despacho, el anciano profesor se acerco a al joven mago-Lo hiciste bien, Harry, me impresionaste con esa forma de salir

-¿Que fue lo que paso señor?-pregunto Ginny desde su cama, parecía estar tan adolorida como Harry-¿Como fue que salio de ahí? Cuando desperté el profesor Alucard no estaba llevando al castillo

-Cierto-comento Harry viendo con atención a Dumbledore-yo juro que vi que Ron había...-Harry no se atrevió a decir "muerto", vio a Ron que seguía acostado esperando a que Harry terminara lo que iba a decir-¿Como fue que salio de ahí? Después de que Ginny y yo saliéramos la entrada se derrumbo

Dumbledore suspiro con tranquilidad y con una mano se comenzó a peinar la larga barba plateada, los ojos le brillaron cuando comenzó a responderle a Harry.

-No había forma de salir con vida de ese lugar, Harry-y entonces le tembló el bigote como si estuviera a punto de reír-cuando te alejaste la distancia necesaria salí del circulo de magia y me quedo esperando a que el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse, no había forma de llegar a la salida y recatar al joven Ronaldo

-¿Estuve a punto de morir?-pregunto Ron incorporándose demostrando que sus huesos estaban ya sanos-¿Que diablos estuvieron haciendo ahí dentro?

-La única forma de salir victorioso de ahí era poniéndome en peligro mortal-dijo Dumbledore pasando por alto la pregunta de Ron-de esa forma tanto Fawkes como el profesor Alucard pudieron sentir que necesitaba su ayuda y pudieron saber en donde estaba... Fawkes y el profesor Alucard se aparecieron en la cámara del Horrocrux y mientras que Fawkes me sacaba de ese lugar el profesor Alucard ayudaba al joven Ronald apareciéndose con el aquí, en la enfermería

Ginny y Harry se vieron un tanto sorprendidos por la historia.

-Le había dado ordenes de que rescatara primero a Ron-dijo Dumbledore- y que después fuera por ustedes, claro que había grandes posibilidades de que ni Fawkes ni Alucard me rescataran pero debíamos arriesgarnos o perecer en el intento ¿No? Alucard me contó de la fantástica forma en que pudiste salir de aquel lugar, debo de decir que fue algo muy ingenioso lo que hiciste, Harry

-Y entonces después fue a buscarnos-comento Ginny-yo desperté cuando nos estaba llevando al castillo, después no me acuerdo de nada

-Tuvimos que desmayarla-respondió Dumbledore-me temo que van tener que inventar otra buena historia

-¿Y ahora que diremos?-pregunto Harry con resignación, comenzaba a darse cuenta que todas sus excusas comenzaban a terminarse

-¿Que tal si dicen que los ataco una de las Acromantulas del bosque prohibido?-sugirió Luna que había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento-así podrían justificar el que encerraran a todos en las salas comunes todo el día

-¡Una idea fantástica!-exclamo Dumbledore

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró por ella Ariana que con una mueca de preocupación se acerco a Ron y le beso apasionadamente tirándolo completamente en la cama.

-¡Ho, Ron!-exclamo la chica rompiendo el beso por un momento-¡Estaba preocupada!-y le beso de nuevo

Habrían seguido así de no ser por que Ginny se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente, los dos se separaron algo avergonzados pero a Dumbledore parecía no haberle importado la forma en que Ariana había saludado al pelirrojo; después de Ariana habían entrado Karen, Maura, Hermione y Eris, Hermione se fue a abrazar a Harry tan fuerte que por un momento este sintió como si se le fuera a safar la cabeza y después tan bien fue con Ron para darle un abrazo, aunque después le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-¡Dijiste que ibas a ir por Ginny!-le espeto la chica-no que ibas a enfrentarte a una horda de Acromantulas

-¿Una horda entera?-pregunto Ariana anonada y también le dio un ligero golpe como el de Hermione-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! Me vas a matar de un susto

Aunque se le paso de inmediato el enojo ya que segundos después le daba al pelirrojo otro beso apasionado, todos en la enfermería rieron divertidos. Dumbledore anuncio que se retiraba pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Mientras que Ariana volvía a abrazar a Ron aliviada de que estuviera bien, Karen y Maura se acercaban a Ginny para asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda en su cama. Hermione se había sentado junto a Harry.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Luna que se veía como una completa chiflada al estar vendada de esa forma-ahora soy la única que no tiene visitas... me siento como el patito feo

Hermione, Eris y Harry rieron ante el comentario y finalmente la mas pequeña de los Griffindor fue a sentarse junto a la Ravenclaw.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue?-le pregunto Hermione en voz baja a Harry-¿Encontraron el Horrocrux?

-Si-respondió el joven mago dando un suspiro de alivio, por fin había terminado todo-y por suerte lo destruí... me faltan cinco

-¿Fue terrible?-pregunto temerosa la chica-los vi cuando regresaban al castillo, Ginny lucía muy confundida y tu estabas inconciente

-Fue horrible-comento Harry recordando todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, dudaba que incluso hubieran pasado una hora en esa cámara espantosa, sin embargo en ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la de Ginny, los dos sonrieron y Harry volvió a sentir aquella tan conocida sensación de tener miles de Snitch volando en su estomago, recordó lo que le había dicho Ginny en la cámara, _nunca lo dejaría_ y sintió que podría enfrentarse a otra situación como esa contal de escuchar de nuevo esas palabras-aunque...-murmuro el joven mago sin poder dejar de ver los hermosos ojos castaños de Ginny-de cierta forma no fue tan malo

* * *

Tanto Ron como Harry tuvieron que quedarse en observación el resto de la noche pero Ginny pudo salir en ese mismo momento acompañada por Maura y Karen. Se impresiono de la extraña forma en que parecía asimilar todo lo que había pasado, después de todo se había enfrentado a un Horrocrux, al Riddley de su mente y parecía como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo, su mente estaba ahora muy lejos de esos sucesos y de la platica que tenían sus dos amigas, estaban ya en el dormitorio preparándose ya para dormir, Ginny se sorprendió al no preocuparse de tener pesadillas esa madrugada. Sus dos amigas no parecieron percatarse que la chica permanecía viéndose en un espejo aferrando en su mano el collar que le había dado Alucard, ellas solo hablaban de Ariana quien había conseguido un permiso especial para poder quedarse con Ron en la enfermería.

Ginny miro de reojo a sus dos amigas y después volvió su atención al espejo. Su cabello estaba apelmazado por la mugre de la cámara en la que habían estado para destruir el Horrocrux, su negra túnica ahora rasgada por librar los obstáculos del castillo, y sin contar el olor a agua estancada eran cosas que había traído de recuerdo de su corta odisea pero lo que deseaba saber si aún tenía era solo contenido por aquella piedra roja que colgaba en su cuello.

-Tom-murmuro la pelirroja pensativamente

Desde que despertó en la enfermería había notado algo muy raro en ella, era una sensación parecida a la que se tiene cuando recuerda algo olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, un espacio de triste vacío que solo podía describirse al pensar en árboles abandonados y muertos, con un solo movimiento se quito aquel colgante entregado por el Vampiro y espero a que aquella voz maligna sonara en su mente, mas sin embargo el silencio dentro de su cabeza siguió tan imperturbable como hasta ese momento, la chica sonrió satisfecha. Tom, de alguna forma se había ido.

-¿Tu que crees, Ginny?-pregunto Karen interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica-¿Crees que mas admiradoras acosen a tu hermano cuando se sepa que se enfrentó a una horda de Acromantulas locas?

Ginny volteo a verlas sin comprender, había olvidado que esa era la mentira que habían decidido decir en lugar de la historia del Horrocrux.

-Olvídalo, Karen-dijo Maura sonriendo de forma cómplice-nuestra querida pelirroja estaba en otro mundo con algún chico especial para ella ¿No, Ginny?

-No se de que hablas-respondió Ginny evadiendo la pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha-si me disculpan, creo que iré a bañarme, estoy muerta

-¡No empieces con tus evasivas, pelirroja!-exclamo Karen acercándose a la chica-vimos muy bien las miraditas que se lanzaban ustedes dos

-Me parece que paso algo entre ustedes hoy-dijo Maura tranquilamente pero en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa traviesa-¿Qué fue?

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y volteo a ver a sus amigas, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando recordó las palabras de Harry cuando había quedado desmayada, les contaría lo que paso durante su corta travesía, al menos un poco, se quedaría con los mejores detalles para ella sola.

* * *

Ron salio la mañana siguiente tomado de la mano de Ariana, que no tenía ni un pelo en su lugar pero estaba contenta de estar con el chico pelirrojo; Harry, mientras tanto, se tuvo que quedar un poco mas por ordenes de Dumbledore. Eris se encargo de hacerle compañía en lo que Madame Pomfrey le daba de alta.

Esa mañana Eris se entretenía en contarle a Harry lo que había planeado para sus próximos entrenamientos, Harry la miro divertido ante la forma en que se expresaba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, era hora de decirle lo que planeaba para ella; había estado toda la madrugada despierto y pensado en lo que hubiera pasado de no haber podido ocurrírsele aquella forma de escapar de la cámara, lo había logrado gracias al entrenamiento de Alucard, Pralad, y Dumbledore… y de una forma extraña la imagen de la pequeña Griffindor llego a su mente, si el había sido capaz de lograr algo así le parecía inimaginable de lo que sería capaz de hacer Eris. Era por eso que había llegado a aquella decisión.

-Eris, necesito que hagas algo por mi-dijo el joven mago interrumpiendo los planes de la pequeña niña para cuando pudieran tener otra practica- ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Claro!-exclamo Eris con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Quiero que practiques todos los hechizos que sepas, absolutamente todos-dijo Harry y su expresión se volvió seria, la niña le vio confundida-creo que es hora de que tu entrenamiento se vuelva mas agresivo

-¿De que hablas, Harry?-pregunto la pequeña Eris confundida

-En cuanto salga de aquí tu y yo tendremos un duelo-informo el joven mago-si logras causarme una buena impresión te enseñare los maleficios y encantamientos mas avanzados... Todos los que quieras

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, en especial por que a partir de aquí ya se empieza a ver la relación amorosa de Harry con Ginny, y es aquí en donde Harry empieza a notar que esta loco por la bella pelirroja. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme Review, ya sean felicitándome o diciéndome lo mala que es la historia, para mi todo Review es bienvenido así que ustedes sigan escribiéndome que yo seguiré subiendo esta historia. Ya había dicho que este Fic estaba hecho para que fueran 77 capítulos pero después de haber repasado la historia decidí quitar algunas tramas secundarias, situaciones y capítulos de relleno, ahora con este capitulo en Internet HP Y EL ATAQUE DE LA SERPIENTE va a poco mas de la mitad de la historia, eso me alegra. Espero que les este gustando el transcurso que lleva este Fic y que me manden mas comentarios. El siguiente capitulo se llamara: DESICIONES.

AGIOOOOOOO 


	27. Desiciones

CAPITULO XXVII.- DECISIONES

Snape miro con el ceño fruncido la sala del nuevo cartel de la orden del fénix, una de las casa que Black le había heredado al muchacho Potter y que este había dado a Dumbledore; entró a la sala examinando con detenimiento el decorado de la estancia, parecía increíble el pensar que esa casa era mucho mas tenebrosa que la casa de Grimould Place. El profesor de pociones se acerco a una de las paredes analizando con cuidado la cabeza de la manticora disecada que permanecía colgado arriba de la chimenea prefiriendo no imaginar la forma en que los Black habrían conseguido aquel grotesco adorno.

-Black-escupió con desagrado y se acerco a la ventana, corrió las cortinas observando un deplorable y sucio barrio Muggle, un Muggle borracho estaba tirado bebiendo de una botella en una bolsa de estraza café- asqueroso

Volvió a cerrar las cortinas con evidente molestia y escruto el resto de la estancia, Dumbledore le había pedido que llegara unos minutos más temprano que los demás pues debía de revelarle una información muy importante... algo que seguramente le sería de vital importancia a él, Severus. En ese momento escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, por puro instinto se llevo una mano al bolsillo de la túnica preparado para algún enfrentamiento pero segundos después escucho como la persona que había entrado tropezaba con el sombrillero de la entrada, su mano se tenso aun mas, solo una persona podía ser tan torpe. Severus Snape soltó la varita y arrugo el ceño, incomodo.

-¿Hola?-se escucho la voz de Nimphadora Tonks e instantes después se asomo por el marco de la puerta su rostro de corazón con un cabello de extravagante color púrpura-¡Severus!

Severus trato de hacer caso omiso de como es que el cabello de la aurora se había tornado de un flameante color rojo, sin embargo la exasperación llego a el cuando aprecio como las mejillas y el resto de la cara de Tonks imitaban aquel color, hubiera deseado no escuchar esos comentarios de Albus acerca de la chica Tonks. Una sonrisa nerviosa había aparecido en los labios de Nimphadora, Snape la miro incomodado y alzando una ceja tratando de lucir malhumorado.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, Severus-dijo Tonks-nunca te había visto aquí

-He Estado ocupado en el colegio-respondió Snape secamente pero eso no disminuyo la sonrisa de la bruja-las medidas de seguridad nos quitan mucho tiempo a los profesores

-Entiendo...-murmuro la chica y se quedo en un silencio un tanto incomodo para ella pero no para el profesor de pociones, el cabello de la metamorfomaga cambió a un ligero tono entre púrpura y rojo-¿Te parece si vamos a la cocina? Podría cocinarte algo

Severus Snape la miro con una ceja levantada tratando de lucir antipático sin embargo no debió de ser muy claro por que la bruja sonrió ampliamente y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina, seguramente había tomado su inexistente respuesta como un "Encantado" . Mientras que Tonks comenzaba a preparar algún alimento para el profesor de pociones, este examinó el resto de la casa, por el aspecto estaba claro que esa casa había pertenecido a alguien que gustaba de las artes oscuras. Los Black si que podían ser repulsivos.

Snape se quedo al pie de las escaleras con aire pensativo, tratando de apartar a la molesta Tonks de su mente divago a lo ocurrido unos cuantos días atrás; Dumbledore se había ausentado del colegio la mayor parte del día, había puesto varios encantamientos alrededor del castillo y lo había sacado a él, Snape, del castillo al igual que a Pralad y a varios miembros de la orden del fénix que habitaban en Hogsmeade, todo eso sin ninguna razón lógica. Había regresado al castillo varias horas después de partir acompañado por Potter y los dos Weasley con heridas no graves pero si haciendo pensar a Snape que algo mas grave que un par de Acromantulas les había atacado.

Dumbledore no había dicho nada a nadie sobre lo acontecido aquel día, ni siquiera le había confiado a Snape, su mas leal hombre, lo que en realidad había pasado. El accidente había sido tan grave que el vejete Dumbledore no había recordado a Pralad; no fue sino hasta la madrugada del día siguiente que regreso el pobre profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con heridas tan graves que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, por supuesto Snape mismo había sido el que le había atendido. Entre suspiros y gruñidos de dolor Pralad había nombrado un nombre casi incomprensible para el profesor de pociones, no fue sino hasta que le reacomodo los huesos en su lugar que grito aquel terrible nombre con claridad.

-¡¡NOMACK!!-

Severus se había echado hacía atrás espantado ante aquel nombre, un prisionero de Noisirp que el mismo había ayudado a encerrar; habían pasado muchos años de no ser pronunciado aquel nombre y Snape hubiera aceptado gustoso no tener que escucharlo de nuevo. No sabía si en realidad aquel Death Eather había estado presente para hacer aquel daño ya que se suponía que estaba encerrado de por vida en una de las prisiones de Noisirp pero si resultaba que no eran alucinaciones de Bhakta Pralad entonces significaría un duro golpe para Dumbledore y la Orden, sin contar que para el también.

El que Pralad no fuera capaz de contener a Nomack, a pesar de ser un Hechicero, significaba que la situación no era muy prometedora. Y en ese momento escucho que la puerta mas cercana a el se abría, se llevo una mano a la varita por mero instinto, Tonks se asomaba con una sonrisa complacida, llevaba un delantal de dragones rosados y el cabello recogido con una liga.

-Ya esta la comida, Severus-le dijo sonriente

Snape solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, cuando Tonks se retiro Snape se permitió llevarse una mano a la cara sintiendo un terrible malestar en el estomago, aunque seguramente aumentaría después de probar la comida la comida de la aurora, y se sorprendió de que pasara tanto tiempo pensando en el Prisionero de Noisirp; si Nomack llegaba a hablar de las circunstancias en que había sido atrapado seguramente su papel como espía de Dumbledore acabaría de inmediato, al igual que su vida.

El intento de Tonks para guisar algo decente para Snape no habían rendido muy buenos frutos, era muy obvio por aquel extraño sabor de la sopa de cebolla sin embargo, sin dejar de pensar que Albus le reñiría si no la tomaba, la apuró a su boca pensando en que al menos la Occlumancia le estaba de sirviendo de algo a parte de engañar a Voldemort. Un rubor en el rostro de Tonks apareció mientras que el espía tomaba la sopa, en un instante en que ambas miradas coincidieron el rostro de la aurora volvió a cambiar de color, le ponía nervioso aquella facilidad de la chica para cambiar de color de forma tan drástica.

Poco después de que Snape terminara, con grandes esfuerzos, la sopa que Tonks le había preparado se escucho la puerta del recibidor abrirse y momentos después entraron a la cocina Kingsley Shaklebot, Remus Lupin y Dumbledore (a quien le brillaron los ojos cuando vio que Tonks recogía el plato del que había comido, como si fueran una joven pareja) sin embargo no fueron los únicos que habían entrado a la cocina, detrás de los recién llegados estaba un joven de rasgos hoscos y rostros que expresaba cierto hastió, Víctor Krum había llegado con los integrantes de la orden del Fénix.

-¡Nimphadora, Severus!-exclamo encantado el anciano director-Suponía que ya estarían aquí

El director le guiño un ojo a Snape ocasionando que este arrugara el ceño y mirara a otro lado para no ver que Tonks había vuelto a ponerse colorada. Pasada media hora varios integrantes más de la orden habían llegado al cuartel y ahora se daba por iniciada la junta. Lo primero que debían que discutir era el retiró de las criaturas peligrosas del colegio que había sido puestas como medida de seguridad, nadie estaba al tanto de por que las había puesto, Snape se movió incomodo en su asiento preguntándose si mas tarde el anciano director le diría que es lo que en verdad había sucedido con Potter y los otros dos chicos Weasley; aquel problema fue solucionado cuando decidieron que Dimitri Barres, un hombre de rasgos toscos, se infiltrara en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas para que se encargara de retirara a las criaturas y trasladarlas a un lugar seguro. No podían hacerlo directamente ya que si Cornellius Fudge se enteraba de la extraña aparición de tantas criaturas mágicas en el colegio podría investigar de más causando muchas molestias.

La segunda cosa que debían discutir era aquel inquietante rumor acerca de un segundo asalto a las míticas prisiones Noisirp, no eran muchos los magos que sabían de la existencia de estas prisiones y mucho menos quienes eran las personas que las habitaban, sin embargo la idea de que no solamente fuera ya una fuga de esas prisiones era inquietante, Dumbledore aseguraba saber quien era el primer prófugo de las prisiones.... era la identidad del segundo de quien deseaba saber, Snape sintió un incomodo dolor en el estomago mientras que recordaba como Pralad había gritado el nombre de aquel terrible Death Eather. Nomack.

La misión fue tomada por dos reclutas nuevos, consistía en entrar a la zona de guerra en el _Paseo de los Hechiceros_ y buscar entre los residentes de ese lugar alguna información de esas prisiones y de todos los rumores acerca del misterioso fugitivo.

-Y por ultimo me gustaría que todos pusieran atención al ultimo punto que hay que discutir por hoy-dijo Dumbledore y miro a los presentes con sus brillantes ojos azules-quisiera que todos votaran para el ingreso de un nuevo miembro a la orden del Fénix-todos los presentes miraron al extranjero muchacho-el señor Víctor Krum

Los presentes se miraron entre si y después de unos segundos Dumbledore se ocupo de exponer las fortalezas de Krum, después todos votaron, la mayoría de las manos se alzaron en señal de aprobación de que Krum fuera un miembro mas de la orden del fénix. Un ligero aplauso resonó en la cocina. Severus arrugo el ceño, no le agradaba la ida de tener a Krum en las filas de Dumbledore.

-Bien, su primera misión, señor Krum, se la informaremos mas tarde-dijo Dumbledore, pareció acordarse de algo mas importante y se aclaro la garganta para que todos volvieran a sus asientos-me gustaría pedir voluntarios para un par de misiones importantes, la primera: necesito que contacte al matrimonio Weasley para que les informen del regreso de Fleur DeLacour, William Weasley, Charles Weasley y de Gwrap, están un poco molidos pero bien; y la segunda es que vayan a rescatar a nuestro querido amigo Hagrid ya que al parecer se ha perdido en un bosque no muy lejano de aquí ¿Voluntarios?

Al final unos cuantos salieron de aquella casa para cumplir de inmediato aquellas dos misiones, algunos cuantos se quedaron a cenar, Snape se levantó de inmediato de la mesa puesto que ya había probado toda la comida de Tonks que pudiera digerir y se acerco al director que se preparaba a cenar la comida de la auror.

-¿No te quedas a cenar, Severus?-le pregunto el director, el profesor negó de inmediato

-Tengo que regresar a hacer mi guardia, señor-informo Snape-debo de preparar todo para las vacaciones de Potter

Dumbledore asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se preparo para degustar la comida de Tonks, Snape prefirió no presenciar aquel espectáculo, cuando se acerco a la puerta de la cocina la auror se acerco a el con aire fortuito.

-Severus-musito como si apenas se diera cuenta de la presencia del profesor de pociones-¿Te parece si nos regresamos juntos a Hogwarts? Hoy tengo guardia para vigilar el colegio

Snape miro sobre su hombro y pudo notar que Dumbledore, desde la mesa, le asentía con una sonrisa animándole, Snape dio un suspiro de resignación y asintió a la joven muchacha, esta sonrió encantada y se engancho del brazo del profesor de pociones, salieron los dos sintiendo las miradas de los asombrados miembros que aun quedaban en ese lugar. Esa, sin duda, era la pareja mas extraña que pudiera presenciar el mundo mágico.

* * *

Mientras que los alumnos del colegio en ese momento estaban, seguramente, en el comedor preparándose para un difícil día de estudio una chica pelirroja de Griffindor permanecía sentada en su cama viendo con atención aquella piedra roja que le había entregado el profesor Vampiro; Ginny examino una vez la piedra rojiza que se balanceaba como péndulo emitiendo unos ligeros destellos rojizos, hacía una semana que había dejado de usarla y seguía sin haber señas de que Tom Riddley estuviera aún en su mente. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Tom de alguna forma había desaparecido de su mente.

-Perfecto-murmuro Ginny complacida y sonrió levantado la mirada del colgante

No había salido aún de su dormitorio en la torre de Griffindor; sintiendo por fin el hastío de estar bastante tiempo encerrada se levanto de su cama y saco una bufanda de su baúl;. La pelirroja se demoro unos cuantos segundos viéndose en el espejo, acomodándose la bufanda y asegurándose que sus rizos pelirrojos estuvieran en orden. Esperaba encontrarse con Harry.

-Listo-murmuro la chica al asegurarse que en ella estuviera todo perfecto

Salio de la sala común sintiendo fuertemente un golpe de aire frío en el rostro, sus ojos almendrados se posaron en una de las ventanas del corredor y pudo vislumbrar los terrenos del colegio de un blanco espectral, la noche pasada había comenzado a nevar y ahora se podía ver como los árboles del bosque prohibido se había vestido de un blanco hermoso, pronto todos los alumnos saldrían a enfrentarse en una feroz guerra de bolas de nieve, ella misma esperaba poder entrar a una con Harry, a solas. Se sonrojo un poco ante sus pensamientos y se dispuso a ir a la biblioteca para buscar a Hermione.

_Así__ que lo vas a intentar_-le murmuro una voz traviesa al oído

Claro que lo intentaría, tal vez no lograra nada pero si no lo intentaba no sabría si era capaz de hacerlo, Maura ya se había encargado de decírselo una infinidad de veces. Sonrió con confianza al avanzar por el frío y solitario pasillo.

_Pero ¿Conquistar a Harry Potter? ¿Te crees capaz de ello__?-_volvió a susurrar esa voz traviesa

¡Claro! Después de todo ella lo conocía tal vez mejor que nadie, le quería por quien era y no por su nombre y sin contar que ahora estaba enamorada del hombre y no de la leyenda a la que había querido antes.

_Y __después de todo tu siempre consigues lo quieres ¿No?_-murmuro la voz-_Ginny Weasley __**  
siempre**__ consigue lo que quiere_

Y la pelirroja sonrió complacida ante aquella descripción de ella misma, era cierto: Por lo general siempre le salía lo que se proponía. Desde el año anterior ella se había propuesto ser amiga del verdadero Harry Potter y olvidar aquel nombre del que se había enamorado, y lo había logrado, y ni hablar de como había conseguido que le tuviera tanta confianza como a su hermano o a Hermione ¿No había sido "pan comido" aquello? _Claro que fue muy fácil, mi querida pelirroja_ murmuro la voz. Y ahora que había aclarado su mente y sus sentimientos quizás podría...

-_¿Hacer que caiga a tus pies?-_pregunto la voz dentro de su cabeza-_tiene lógica, antes no lo hiciste por que deseabas que el se acercara a ti ¿No? pero ya no eres la niñita tonta que eras antes_

Ginny se detuvo y miro pensativa a través de otra ventana, la cabaña de Hagrid seguía tan abandonada como las últimas semanas. Reflexiono aquella discusión que tenía consigo misma, era cierto que nunca se había propuesto en serio conquistar a Harry... pero ahora tenía las armas suficientes, ahora era muy cercana a el, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch, jugando a su lado y...

-_Te quiere_-Ginny recordó aquella vez en que Harry le había regalado las flores a un lado del lago, dio un suspiro y reemprendió su camino-_ sin contar que ahora Cho Chang ya no lo tiene embobado, ahora esta solo... a tu disposición_

Y entonces la chica sonrió casi con malignidad, ya había llegado a la biblioteca, esa era una sonrisa digna de un Weasley.

_-¡Me encanta esa sonrisa!-_exclamo la voz animándole-_y te aseguro que Harry la amara hasta en sus sueños_

Claro, eso era verdad, ella misma se aseguraría de que su querido Harry no pudiera dejar de verla, que no la olvidara en ningún momento. La sonrisa seguía ahí cuando por fin encontró a Hermione sentada entre muchos libros. Una sola palabra se había grabado en su mente. Conquistar a Harry Potter.

* * *

Sin importarle mucho el blanco de la nieve ni la diversión que prometía el exterior del castillo Hermione Granger permanecía en su mesa de la biblioteca con aire nostálgico y un libro frente a ella que hace mucho estaba abierto en la misma hoja, ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando sintió la presencia de la chica pelirroja a su lado. Dio un suspiro con cierta tristeza.

-Hola-saludo Ginny mas sin embargo Hermione no contesto

Un nuevo suspiro fue lanzado por Hermione y miro con melancolía una mesa muy cercana en la que una pareja trataba de hacer sus deberes sin mucho éxito; Ginny dirigió la vista a aquella mesa y pudo notar que eran Ariana y Ron los que, acurrucados uno con otro, hacían vagos intentos para leer un grueso libro sobre la historia de la magia, al parecer Ron encontraba mas entretenida aquella materia si se la leía al oído de la chica. Hermione lanzó otro suspiro y saludo a la pelirroja con un perezoso movimiento de la mano.

-¿Que te sucede?-pregunto Ginny mientras que se sentaba al lado de la deprimida chica

-Extraño a Víctor-murmuro la chica-ya lleva dos días sin visitarme y me había prometido que vendría conmigo cuando nevara

Y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Hermione parecía estar siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de los enamorados con una gran añoranza, Ginny trato de invitarla a dar un paseo pero al notar que la chica hacía caso omiso a su invitación se dio por vencida y se quedo en silencio. Esperando que Hermione dejara atrás aquella extraña faceta suya examino sin mucho interés aquella biblioteca, recordó como en uno de sus sueños con Tom se había refugiado en su memoria, representada por una biblioteca del colegio, se pregunto por que habría desparecido junto con el Horrocrux... ¿En verdad habría desaparecido para siempre?

En ese momento sus ojos vagaron por la entrada de la biblioteca y pudo vislumbrar al profesor Alucard caminando en dirección del despacho de Snape, arrugo el ceño sintiendo algo de desconfianza, nunca había visto a Alucard fuera de su despacho, a excepción de la vez en que Lupin lo había atacado; Ginny recordó que había sido Alucard el que los había encontrado cuando escaparon del la cámara en que habían encontrado y destruido el Horrocrux... tal vez el podría decirle por que había desaparecido Riddley de su mente. Un suspiro de Hermione hizo que la pelirroja regresara a la realidad.

-¿Sabes, Ginny?-le pregunto Hermione mientras que estiraba los brazos con cansancio-creo que le tengo un poco de envidia a tu amiga... al menos ella tiene a su enamorado cerca

Ginny le sonrió.

-Créeme, un par de meses y estará harta de el-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice-y ya que se te paso un poco tu personalidad depresiva me gustaría preguntarte algo... es muuuuy confidencial así que esto no debe de saberlo nadie mas

-¿Que quieres saber?-pregunto Hermione acercándose mas a la chica y sintiendo como la curiosidad comenzaba a afectarla

-¿Cómo demonios conquistaste a ese papucho de Krum?

-Hem... ¿Por que la pregunta? Que yo sepa tu no tenías el menor interés en jugadores de Quidditch extranjeros... ¿O si los tenías?

-Solo por uno-contesto Ginny, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los pudiera escuchar-tengo que contarte algo que paso cuando fuimos a destruir al Horrocrux

Varios minutos después Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja al haber escuchado como es que Harry se había derrumbado al haber visto a la pelirroja derrotada y las palabras que le había dedicado; Hermione estaba segura que en el joven mago había un cariño mucho mas grande por Ginny que ninguno que hubiera sentido por otra persona... desde su punto de vista Harry estaba enamorado de ella. El único problema era que se lo debían hacer saber.

A Ginny le brillaron los ojos cuando escucho las palabras "Harry" "enamorado" y "Ginny" en la misma oración.

-¿Crees que pueda ser cierto?-pregunto la pelirroja pero una sonrisa extraña de Hermione la hizo sospechar de algo-Un momento... ¡Tu ya sabías acerca de lo que había pasado en aquella cámara!

-¡Shhh! Cálmate, Ginny-le espeto la Griffindor-claro que no lo sabía... pero si no te has dado cuenta la mirada de Harry contigo ya no es la misma desde ese mismo día... algo cambio en el, o mas bien TU lo cambiaste mucho... ahora debemos idear una forma para que lo conquistes ¿Ya tienes una idea?

-Muchas-respondió Ginny con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida para ir a almorzar, por una gran coincidencia en ese momento Harry iba entrando a la biblioteca, el joven mago se acerco a ella pero a mitad del camino Ron le había llamado, Harry les saludo con la mano a ambas chicas, Hermione le sonrió al igual que Ginny, sin embargo la sonrisa que le había dedicado la pelirroja no era como las de siempre, era una provocadora, tan seductora que la mano de Harry bajo poco a poco y la sonrisa de este fue desapareciendo dejándolo totalmente confundido; un nuevo grito de Ron lo hizo voltear y después de haberla visto de reojo se dirigió hacía donde estaban Ron y Ariana, Hermione sonrió incrédula al ver como la pelirroja había logrado poner al joven mago

-Pero ¿Sabes que, Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny complacida-creo que ahora no tengo ganas de dejárselo tan fácil a Harry

Ginny camino a la salida con paso orgulloso y Hermione le siguió aguantándose la risa.

-¿Te doy un consejo Ginny?-le pregunto Hermione a la chica, ahora compartía con ella la misma sonrisa maligna-hazlo sufrir

* * *

Alucard toco una vez la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, basto una sola vez para que la puerta se abriera y el rostro cetrino de Snape se asomara a revisar que fuera el Vampiro el que había llamado a la puerta, los ojos de Snape se agrandaron en señal de aprobación y abrió la puerta por completo para dejarlo pasar.

-Debes saber, Severus, que no tengo permiso de abandonar mis habitaciones de día y mucho menos con los alumnos en los pasillos-dijo el Vampiro mientras que pasaba al interior del despacho-tuve que hacerme invisible para no toparme con nadie

Snape cerro la puerta rápidamente y escruto con la mirada el interior de su despacho, como si esperara encontrarse a alguien no invitado a aquella extraña reunión, Alucard sonrió complacido al ver aquella expresión muy cercana al miedo en el rostro del profesor de pociones.

-Tu miedo siempre ha sido un manjar para mi, Severus, sin embargo esta vez no logro comprender por que estas así-dijo Alucard, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor y se sentó subiendo sus pies al mueble como si estuviera en su propia aula-no te había visto así desde que el innombrable fue reducido por Potter ¿Que es lo que te esta poniendo así?

Snape, trato de mantener la calma, se paso una mano por la grasienta cabellera y miro con aprensión al Vampiro, musito un nombre que hizo que la sonrisa del profesor Vampiro desapareciera, bajo las piernas del escritorio y se inclino sobre el para ver con mas atención al profesor.

-Repítelo de nuevo-pidió Alucard con un hilo de voz

-Nomack-dijo Alucard

El Vampiro permaneció en ese lugar, miro a Snape con aire incrédulo con una mano en la frente sobándose las sienes.

-Anyel, esto es grave-musito Snape-Nomack sabe muchos secretos de nosotros... yo podría estar muerto para mañana si se le ocurre hablar

-Si es cierto que escapo de las prisiones Noisirp entonces me sorprende mucho que sigas vivo

-No es necesario que lo digas... después de todo yo ayude a Dumbledore a encerrarlo, estoy seguro que no esta contento con migo-Snape se acerco al escritorio y miro directamente a lo ojos del profesor-¿Que vamos a hacer, Anyel?

Alucard se levanto de la silla y miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar en las frías y oscuras paredes del despacho la respuesta para el problema que ambos tenían. Nomack. El tercero al mando de las tropas oscuras. Era sabido por todos que, aunque quizás no era la más hábil de los Death Eathers, Bellatrix Lesstrange era la mano derecha de Voldemort, y tal y como había una mano derecha también debía de haber una mano izquierda, y ese era Nomack. El Death Eather mas poderoso de todos, en poder tan solo era superado por Voldemort y, quizás, Dumbledore. Habría podido ser la mano derecha del innombrable de no ser por su renuencia a obedecerle, de hecho varias veces el innombrable y Nomack se habían batido en duelo por el simple hecho de que Nomack se negaba a obedecerle y Voldemort se negaba a dejar que se rebelara.

Nomack era un asesino inmisericorde, disfrutaba al desgarrar a sus victimas al estilo Muggle, todo aquel que se había enfrentado a el en un duelo había muerto, excepto Dumbledore y el grupo de personas que lo habían enfrentado para encerrarlo en una de las prisiones Noisirp, Snape había sido una de esas personas. En el pasado Anyel Alucard se había enfrentado a Nomack, ese duelo le había costado el arma principal contra Voldemort ¿Cual era? Su anonimato, Voldemort no tenía ni idea de la existencia de Anyel Alucard y eso le convenía mucho a Dumbledore pero en un enfrentamiento entre el líder de la orden del fénix y el Death Eather Anyel se había visto obligado a intervenir para salvar a su amo, Nomack se había percatado de su poder y sus habilidades mas sin embargo no había dicho nada al señor oscuro ¿Por que? La respuesta era sumamente sencilla, por que lo odiaba, solo estaba al servicio de Voldemort por que deseaba poder matarlo y apoderarse de aquel tan grandioso poder que tenía; era obvio que nunca había logrado su propósito.

Tras la caída del señor tenebroso Dumbledore y un grupo de magos, entre ellos estaban Bhakta Pralad y Severus Snape, se unieron para encontrar y reducir a dos Death Eathers quienes buscaban encontrar al señor oscuro; uno de aquellos Death Eathers era Nomack, claro que el no buscaba restaurar el poder del señor tenebroso sino que buscaba poder terminar de matarlo y hacerse de su poder, al final los magos habían podido atrapar a ambos Death Eathers y los encerraron en las prisiones Noisirp, separados para mayor seguridad. Desde ese entonces ambos habían estado encerrados en aquellas prisiones; hace unos meses el chico Potter había tenido una visión de Voldemort asaltando la prisión Noisirp en el ártico, en aquel lugar estaba la Death Eather, ahora resultaba que probablemente la prisión Noisirp del amazonas había sido asaltada. Aquella prisión era en donde había estado encerrado Nomack.

Si Nomack llegaba a hablar con Voldemort se enteraría de la existencia de Anyel Alucard y la evidente traición de Severus Snape; Dumbledore, por supuesto, ya no podía ser una amenaza para el Death Eather. Sin embargo la mente del Vampiro soltó lo que podría ser la respuesta de sus problemas. Nomack odiaba a Voldemort.

Si quisiera perjudicarlos entonces hacía ya mucho tiempo que habría hablado; tal vez, en un deseo desesperado de derrocar al mago oscuro había guardado esos ases bajo la manga... pero tampoco podían estar seguros que Voldemort no supiera ya aquellos secretos. Solo podían esperar y tratar de reducir de nuevo a Nomack.

-Debemos decírselo a Dumbledore-dijo Alucard

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-pregunto Snape con rostro fatigado-tal vez podamos solucionarlo nosotros dos

El brillo rojo de los ojos de Alucard se aumento un poco mas.

-No solamente Dumbledore es capaz de hacerle frente a Voldemort y Nomack-dijo Alucard-tanto tu como yo podríamos enfrentarnos a Voldemort a solas y aunque no le ganáramos podríamos dejarlo muy herido... somos los mas cercanos a Dumbledore, si no lo mantenemos informado de las cosas tan malas como estas entonces no podemos decirnos que somos en los que mas confía Dumbledore... tu eres la mano derecha de Dumbledore, debes de tener confianza en el

Snape bajo la mirada pensativo, sin duda la información que tenía sobre el prisionero en fuga era valiosa y si él, que era el espía de Dumbledore, no se la daba ¿Quien lo haría? ¿En quien mas podría confiar el anciano profesor si él, Snape, le fallaba? Dio un suspiro deseando que todo fuera mentira. Nomack debía de seguir encerrado para siempre.

* * *

Después de haber pasado bastantes penurias y sobresaltos al haber recorrido todos aquellos tenebrosos corredores finalmente había llegado, se sabía el camino de memoria pero el miedo la había hecho equivocarse tanto que por un momento temió que nunca saldría de aquel lugar, a pesar de que había caminado mucho por esos lugares esa era la primera vez que visitaba al profesor Alucard sola.

Miro la gran y ya conocida puerta negra que ocultaba los aposentos del peculiar profesor, Eris sabía muy bien que aquel profesor no era como cualquier, no era solo por la forma tan extraña en que Luna le admiraba, cuando de hecho esta no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, sino por la presencia que irradiaba y ni olvidar aquel resplandor rojo que a veces podía vislumbrar en sus ojos, y aunque había veces en que le asustaba el comportamiento del profesor le tenía muchísima mas confianza que a cualquier otro adulto. Y era en ese preciso momento en que necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar.

Toco la puerta con la palma de la mano como si esperara que con aquel roce se abriera, normalmente así pasaba pero ahora la puerta permaneció cerrada, al parecer el extraño profesor estaba ausente. Miro a los alrededores preguntándose si sería conveniente esperarle y después de unos segundos, haciendo caso omiso de las sombras aterradoras y el persistente goteo que se escuchaba no muy lejos de ella, se sentó en el suelo tratando de mantener aquella escasa serenidad que le quedaba.

-Profesor Alucard-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor sintiendo un leve escalofrió causado por la baja temperatura del piso

La mirada de la niña se perdió en el oscuro pasillo por unos segundos, instantes después algo hizo que levantara la vista, fue extraño ruido, muy parecido a un suspiro, sintió como si algo calido y compacto hubiera pasado a un lado de ella, hubo un extraño viento que apago las antorchas que estaba colgadas en las paredes ocasionando que Eris quedara en medio de la oscuridad; la pequeña Griffindor permaneció quieta en el lugar en el que estaba sentada, su corazón se había acelerado, no mucho pero eso no evitaba que tuviera un poco de miedo. Las antorchas se volvieron a encender y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor Alucard se encontraba de pie, recargado en la pared, aun lado suyo.

-¿A que se debe esta visita, Nisher?-le pregunto el profesor mirándola como a un delicioso pedazo de carne

La pequeña niña se levanto de un brinco y dio paso atrás cohibida por la aparición del profesor, Alucard sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de Nisher, la puerta del aula se comenzó a abrir sola y, dándole la espalda a la pequeña Griffindor entro a través de ella, dándole un ligero vistazo por encima de su hombro le dijo con voz seria

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí fuera, Nisher?-instantes después fue tragado por la oscuridad del despacho

La oscuridad rodeo a la pequeña niña al entrar al aula del temido profesor, le pareció escuchar algunos pasos adelante de ella, incapaz de poder ver en donde estaba Alucard se dirigió a ese lugar sin embargo segundos después un suave suspiro la hizo voltear, le había parecido escuchar a alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Profesor Alucard?-le llamo la chiquilla, las velas se encendieron y pudo ver la sonrisa burlona del profesor, que estaba a unos pasos delante de ella, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta lo asustada que estaba

-¿En que puedo servirte, Nisher?-le pregunto Alucard mientras que tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, con un gesto de la cabeza le indico a la niña que tomara asiento

La pequeña niña observo la sonrisa del extraño profesor por unos instantes, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida, le parecía haberla visto en algún otro lugar pero no lo recordaba; un carraspeo de la garganta de Alucard le indico que este comenzaba a perder la paciencia, se sonrojo otra vez y abrió la boca para hablar pero cuando había comenzado a hablar un rostro había vuelto a su memoria. La sonrisa burlona de Blaise Zabini.

-¿Usted es una persona buena?-le preguntó la pequeña niña, Alucard alzo una ceja en señal de confusión y miro con mas intriga a la niña, esta se sonrojo y pido disculpas-es profesor.... es obvio que es una persona buena

-Yo no soy bueno ni malo-respondió Alucard-solo sirvo al profesor Dumbledore

La niña le miro analizando la respuesta del Vampiro, sin duda eso no era para tranquilizarla pero si servía al señor director no era una mala persona; la pequeña Griffindor le miro esperando y sin dudarlo saco su varita de la túnica, el profesor la miro con curiosidad y entonces Eris repitió el espectáculo que le había ofrecido a McGonagall, Snape y a Dumbledore hacía ya bastante tiempo. El extraño profesor observo el estado en el que había quedado su aula después de que Eris hubiera terminado de lanzar aquellos encantamientos, se había sorprendido, cierto, pero aquella sensación fue opacada rápidamente por algo mas fuerte que la preocupación de los otros tres profesores, interés, sus ojos se abrieron con avidez ante la niña, era talentosa sumamente talentoso y poderosa... dos cosas que a Anyel Alucard le fascinaban.

-Necesito su ayuda, profesor-dijo la niña con timidez-Luna siempre lo elogia por ser fuerte... necesito que me ayude a ser fuerte

-¿Por que quieres ser mas fuerte de lo que ya eres, niña?-se burlo el profesor

-Tengo que vencer a Harry en un duelo de magia

El profesor la miro escrutándola, examinándola, evaluándola, sin duda agradablemente complacido por aquella revelación que se le hacía en ese momento. Un regalo de Merlín. Una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba en ese momento nunca volvería a tenerla.

-Si esperas que te entrene para algo así estas muy equivocada, Nisher-gruño el profesor pero la sonrisa no desapareció-sin embargo nada evita que te de algunos consejos ¿No?

Alucard sintió como el placer comenzaba a inundarle todo su ser, Eris Nisher habías sonreído contenta. Mientras que Alucard se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a explicarle los puntos importantes en un duelo de magia su mente comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad. Un poder así seguramente no lo volvería a ver, y eso que el era inmortal ante el tiempo, seguramente podría ver cosas grandiosas venir de esa niña tan poderosa como Merlín, el sería una de las pocas personas que verían como esa niña se convertía seguramente en la bruja mas poderosa de todos los tiempos. Eso sería interesante.

* * *

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts con una extraña calma, los alumnos comenzaban a sospechar que algo no iba muy bien, incluso algunos habían comenzado a temer que pronto pudieran encontrarse con el mismísimo Quien-tu-sabes a la vuelta de una esquina, claro que esas preocupaciones siempre desaparecían cada vez que tenían oportunidad de salir a los blancos terrenos del colegio. Para Harry era una bendición el tener deberes ya que así tenía la mente ocupada ya que de cierta forma los temores de los demás se le habían contagiado, el que ya se hubiera enfrentado a su dosis de problemas con Voldemort al destruir el Horrocrux no le calmaban los nervios que ahora reaccionaban cada vez que se encontraba con una personita en especial.

En ese momento Harry se encontraba junto con Ron tratando de hacer los deberes de Herbología, aunque el pelirrojo mas bien se entretenía en hacer avioncitos de papel en vez de preocuparse por la redacción que debían de hacer sobre las "tentaculas-amorfas", aunque el joven mago tampoco estaba tan concentrado en el pergamino que en ese momento trataba de llenar. El Griffindor se hallaba en ese momento con lo que quizás era el problema que mas tardaría en resolver; algo había cambiado desde el día en que había destruido la última reliquia y debía de admitir lo que había dicho en la cámara infernal en la que había estado, _No me dejes, Ginny, despierta_ mientras que había dicho eso había se había sentido perdido, eso no lo podía negar ¿Desde cuando la pelirroja se había convertido en una parte tan importante de su vida? El joven mago dio un suspiro y se sacudió el cabello ansioso, tal vez... solo tal vez, desde que había ido a visitarlo el verano pasado se había sentido cautivado por su gracia, por la forma en que caminaba, o aquellos labios que ahora le había cautivado desde el día en que Ginny le había sonreído de esa extraña forma en la biblioteca.

-Mierda-murmuro mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo, Ron le miro de reojo pero segundos después siguió con su "trabajo"

Harry dio un nuevo suspiro y miro por encima de sus gafas a su pelirrojo amigo ¿Y si se aventuraba a pedirle a la chica que saliera con el? ¿Habría un disgusto por parte de Ron? Que mas daba si lo había, solo quería arriesgarse un poquito a saber i lo que le estaba ocurriendo era mas que un extraño suceso pasajero. Bueno ¿Que mas daba? De todas maneras el que le estuviera gustando su mejor amiga no podía ser tan malo como pensaba ¿O si? Lo único que debía de hacer era mantenerse algo alejada de la chica y pronto todo estaría arreglado.

-No puedo mas-dijo Harry finalmente

Sin embargo esa simple solución no resulto ser tan simple; en los días que habían pasado desde que había destruido al Horrocrux Harry se había dado cuenta que había aprendido a mirar a la mas joven de los Weasley de una forma mas que amigo, incluso se había dado el lujo de extrañarla cuando no estaba a su lado, sencillamente ahora Ginny le era tan necesaria como el aire que ahora respiraba, hubiera deseado pensar que solo era amistad lo que sentía pero ¿A quien iba a engañar? Sin duda tal vez a todos pero nunca a él mismo.

Su principal error fue pensar que podía mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja, lo cual fue imposible para el, aunque quisiera eludirla, lo cual no quería, no podía ya que parecía que a cada paso que daba la chica le seguía o de alguna extraña forma aparecía en su camino, lo cual sucedió aquel día.

-¿Ginny? ¿Que haces por acá?-le pregunto Ron cuando los tres Griffindor se encontraron, iban saliendo de una clase doble de Herbología con los Hufflepuf

-No sabía que estaba prohibido que me acercara a este lugar... hola, Harry-el aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre, espero ver aquella sonrisa que ahora rondaba por su mente sin embargo esta no apareció-vengo a ver a alguien de Hufflepuf-hizo un gesto de estar buscando a ese alguien pero no lo encontró-bueno, creo que se me escapo ¿Que otra clase tienen?

Tenían un descanso así que después de platicar un rato se dirigieron a la sala común, sin embargo muy extraño sucedió en ese momento, misteriosamente Ariana había aparecido de la nada y sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a Harry y Ginny se lanzó a darle un beso a Ron.

-¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca, querido?-le pregunto la chica, Ron quiso dar una excusa para evitar aquel lugar mas sin embargo otro beso apasionado de la chica le hizo cambiar de opinión

-Creo que todavía no he terminado los deberes-se excuso el pelirrojo

Antes de que se hubieran ido Harry pudo notar como Ariana le guiñaba el ojo a Ginny de forma cómplice, se habían quedado solos. Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos que había tenido con respecto a ella, el silencio no hizo acto de presencia sino que al contrario hablaron y hablaron como si no se hubieran visto en años y Harry pudo apreciar que de alguna forma sus pensamientos se acoplaban a los suyo en una sincronía increíble.

-Me tengo que ir-le dijo a Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa después de haber pasado un buen rato con el-tengo que ir a volar un rato con esa vieja escoba, dentro de poco tendremos el partido con Hufflepuf y me tengo que preparar

Se alejo de Harry agitado una mano coquetamente y sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa seductora y volvió a provocar en Harry aquella sensación de atolondramiento, era como si la pelirroja disfrutara jugar con el. Observo como la melena pelirroja se asomaba por el pasillo en un leve contoneo que hipnotizo al joven mago e hizo que su estomago se retorciera con un sospechoso nerviosismo, el leve ruido de una puerta abrirse lo obligo a mantener su mente en el mundo real; la profesora McGonagall había salido de una de las aulas de clase seguida por varios alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw.

-Ha, Potter, que bueno que te veo-dijo al percatarse de la presencia del mucho-necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Podrías ir a dejarle esto al profesor Flitwich? necesito que lo reciba de inmediato

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta la profesora se perdió entre el mar de estudiantes que ahora inundaban el pasillo. Mientras que se dirigía al despacho de Flitwich no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar como algo había cambiado haciendo que su relación con la pelirroja había ido mejorando bastante, siempre había sentido como si algo los frenara, como si hubiera un muralla alrededor de ellos que no les permitiera seguir mas adelante a ninguno de los dos... ahora ese muro había desaparecido y la incógnita esta vez era, al meno para Harry ¿Que le deparaba de seguir adelante con aquella situación? Y al estar tan perdido en aquellos ociosos pensamientos no se había percatado que por fin había llegado a su destino. Toco un par de veces a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, miro el pergamino en sus manos y después volvió a tocar.

-Pase... supongo-se escucho una voz femenina desde el interior del despacho

Adentro estaba una chica de rasgos asiáticos viéndole con curiosidad, Cho estaba sentado frente al escritorio con un pergamino en el que escribía algo en runas, el profesor Flitwich no se encontraba en aquel lugar. La Ravenclaw dejo a un lado la expresión de curiosidad y después de lanzarle una rápida mirada de rencor regreso su mirada al pergamino sobre la mesa. El joven mago miro incomodado la reacción de la chica, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Cho desde el día en que había ido a destruir al Horrocrux; habían llegado a verse una que otra vez en el comedor o en los pasillos pero después de unas leves miradas Cho le ignoraba totalmente. Era la primera vez en que estaban totalmente solos.

-Ha... mmm ¿Esta Flitwich?-pregunto con incomodidad el joven mago

Cho dio un leve gruñido y después miro a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Salio, regresara en unos minutos-y sin decir más volvió a poner su atención el pergamino con runas

McGonagall le había dicho que le entregara aquel pergamino al diminuto profesor, pero a decir verdad no tenía ganas de esperar al profesor de encantamientos en la misma habitación que la Ravenclaw, de pronto había comenzado a sentir como aquella débil sensación de bienestar que le daba el recordar a Ginny desaparecía poco a poco, aquel sentimiento de indiferencia que había sentido hacía Cho cuando había terminado el curso anterior parecía volver a el.

Debía de cumplir las órdenes de la profesora animaga. Harry se sentó en una silla algo lejos de la Ravenclaw y procurando no ver a la chica se dispuso a esperar; pasaron los segundos, los minutos, el silencio molestaba al joven mago y lo hacía moverse con incomodidad en la silla en la que permanecía sentado; se levanto y camino por el despacho observando las fotografías que adornaban el despacho de Flitwich, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el rasgar de la pluma de Cho en el pergamino, miro su reloj y miro exasperado que ya había pasado poco mas de veinte minutos en aquel lugar, aunque a decir verdad le había parecido que habían pasado horas, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y observo con detenimiento a Cho. Arrugo el ceño, ahora era molestia lo que sentía al estar frente a ella.

-Esta bien, me rindo-dijo el muchacho sin poder contenerse-¿Que hice ahora para que te molestaras?

-¿Que?-pregunto Cho molesta levantado la vista de su pergamino

-¿Que qué hice esta vez para que te pusieras como una Banshee loca?-pregunto el muchacho-el curso pasado te molestaste por que creías que estaba saliendo con Hermione, por que no quise aceptar que Marietta era la "victima" ¿Que hice ahora?

Cho bufo y regreso su atención al pergamino, Harry suspiró viendo como Cho hacía uso de lo que comenzaba a identificar como el "fastidioso orgullo Chang", ese era el momento en que ella se pondría como la victima de esa situación, la débil doncella que era atacada por todos y nadie quería; sin embargo al menos en este momento Cho no parecía estar dispuesta a simplemente lanzarle miradas cargadas de odio, se levanto de la silla y gruño con rencor.

-¡¿Te parece poco haberte ido con la Weasley esa cuando yo simplemente quería pasar un tiempo contigo?!-se acerco al muchacho que simplemente se había levantado al ver la forma en que se había puesto la Ravenclaw-¡Creo que es obvio que no iba a estar contenta contigo! Dime, ¿A donde fueron los dos solitos cuando decidiste que yo no era suficiente para ti? ¿O creías que me iba a tragar eso de que simplemente los ataco unas Acromantulas?

-¿Y te enojas por eso?-pregunto el joven mago-creí que tu y yo éramos **solo amigos** ¡¿Por que habría de molestarte que yo fuera a buscar a Ginny en ese momento?!

-¡Por que yo te quiero!-exclamo y después de verlo furiosamente durante unos segundos fue a sentarse en su silla pero no despego los ojos del muchacho

Harry no atino a decir nada simplemente contemplo los ojos de la chica.

-Te gusta ¿No?-le pregunto Cho-Weasley

Harry no contesto; el frió en su estomago se esparció por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un veneno mortal. No fueron necesarias las palabras ya que la asiática parecía haber interpretado correctamente su silencio.

-Se que tu y yo no somos nada... pero yo creía que teníamos algo especial-murmuro la Ravenclaw, ahora había algo de tristeza en su voz-corriste por ella en vez de ir por mi

Y aunque la pregunta de Cho había sido tan simple Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había podido contestarla, Cho había comenzado a decir algo mas pero Harry no la escuchaba ya que su mente se había centrado en la pregunta de la Ravenclaw _Te gusta ¿No?_ Era cierto ¿No? Había escuchado aquellas palabras de la mas pequeña de los Weasley _nunca lo dejaría_ y sin duda volvería a vivir todo aquel terror con tal de escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras. ¿Por que simplemente que Ginny le gustaba? Tal vez por que así no tendría que arriesgarse a averiguar si la pelirroja sentía algo por el.

-Entonces... ¿Que va a pasar entre nosotros?-pregunto Cho-Weasley te gusta

-No me gusta Ginny-murmuro el joven mago

Pero lejos de tranquilizar a Cho aquella declaración la chica se levanto y le dio una leve cachetada al Griffindor.

-No me mientas-murmuro y se volvió a sentar en la silla, ahora el silencio volvía a estar en el despacho, Harry se llevo una mano a la mejilla a pesar de que casi ni siquiera le había dolido, Cho se peino el cabello y miro a Harry nerviosa-perdón... no era mi intención... era verdad eso de que te quiero, cuando escuche que tu y ella habían vuelto a tener esa aventura solo pude pensar en que yo no había sido lo demasiado buena para ayudarte ¿Me perdonas por la cachetada?

-Despreocúpate, ni siquiera la sentí-murmuro Harry y se acerco a la asiática, le tomo la mano para después sonreírle

-¿Entonces no te gusta Weasley?-pregunto la Ravenclaw

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, la asiática le sonrió y puso una mano en el lugar en el que le había pegado, hubo un instante en que sus miradas se conectaron y segundos después Cho se acerco y rozo los labios de Harry con los suyos, el Griffindor había cerrado los ojos mas sin embargo la imagen de Ginny no le permitió seguir con aquel contacto, se separo de la Ravenclaw rápidamente, en ese momento la puerta del despacho se había abierto por lo que la asiática no había sospechado por la forma en que el joven mago se había separado de ella.

-¿Como va con su detención señorita Chang?-pregunto el diminuto profesor pero segundos después noto la presencia del joven mago-joven Potter ¿A que se debe su presencia aquí?

El joven mago se apresuro a entregar el pergamino al profesor y después salio de despacho, una rápida mirada al interior de la sala le basto para poder vislumbrar una sonrisa radiante de la Ravenclaw. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del despacho de Flitwich Harry no pudo evitar darse unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza en la pared, ahora tendría a Cho detrás de el por un rato, comenzó a temer a los esfuerzos de cho que seguramente ahora serían el doble de molestos.

Y aunque debía de admitir que a pesar de que había sido el peor de su encuentros con la Ravenclaw había salido algo bueno de esta, aunque desde cierto punto de vista no podía decir que fuera bueno... había negado que le gustara Ginny, eso le había hecho sentir mas mal y eso le ayudaba a aclarar la situación. El joven mago vagó por los pasillos del colegio arropándose mas en su capa al sentir el frío de la temporada, debía de pensar con lógica, era cierto que desde aquel día Ginny se había comportado de una forma extraña, había veces en que parecía querer seducirle (cosa que ponía como loco al muchacho) pero un instante después era la Ginny que el conocía desde siempre ¿Que le estaba pasando? era obvio que Ginny no estaría haciendo esas cosas; ellos dos eran, para su molestia, solo amigos.

Salio a los blancos terrenos del colegio y después de pensar un rato mas en aquel problema que amenazaba con estallarle la cabeza se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedras, se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el frió a través de sus pantalones, mientras que sacaba su varita para secar sus pantalones y hacer mas calido aquel banco recordó como antes Ginny solía tirar cosas cuando el estaba cerca, pero eso era ya cosa del pasado. En ese momento una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, al alzar la cabeza Harry se percato que tres muchachas se acercaban a el sacudiendo la mano.

-¡Luna!-exclamo el joven mago contento al ver como su buena amiga de Ravenclaw por fin había salido de la enfermería

-Iba a la biblioteca cuando me la encontré vagando por los pasillos-dijo Hermione igual de sonriente que el muchacho, Eris les acompañaba

La rubia recibió contenta el abrazo del Griffindor y antes de que siquiera pudieran decir una palabra mas la Ravenclaw le pregunto una de sus muchas loqueras.

-¿Y encontraron algunos de esos flutars rojos?-pregunto la chica, al ver la cara de confusión de Harry y la de divertida resignación de Hermione agregó-ya sabes, aquel día en que tú, Ginny y Ron terminaron en la enfermería... esos bichos son muy especiales, sus piquetes pueden causar el enamoramiento entre dos personas, estoy segura de que uno de ellos te pico ese día

-Luna, ya te dije que ellos salieron a una misión muy peligrosa-dijo sonriendo divertida Hermione

Y aunque a Harry le incomodo un poco las palabras de Luna sonrió divertido ante la descripción de aquellas inexistentes criaturas, después de un rato Luna y Eris se levantaron en búsqueda de las ultimas hojas de los árboles, que según ella coleccionaba desde que había entrado al colegio. Hermione y Harry se quedaron solos en un silencio absoluto, pero no era incomodo sino que mas bien era un poco relajante para el joven mago, ambos miraron como Luna y Eris corrían divertidas entre los blancos árboles del bosque prohibido.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Harry-dijo Hermione rompiendo por fin el silencio, Harry levanto la vista y examino a su amiga-ayer me llego una carta de Víctor

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Harry con un dejo de preocupación en la voz pero Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Algo bueno, lo aceptaron, ahora es un miembro de la orden del fénix-Harry trato de decir algo confundido en lo que quería su amiga sin embargo solo pudo asentir con la cabeza torpemente-bueno, me escribió que su primera misión será mas o menos después de navidad, así que como volveré a tener mas tiempo para estar con el quería saber si yo... ya sabes, podría recesar al ED, ahora que no es necesario aprovechar el tiempo que este en el colegio

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto Harry sonriendo-no necesitas permiso para regresar, sabes muy bien que me estoy muriendo por que regreses... estaría encantado de que volvieras con nosotros

Hermione sonrió contenta, era obvio que temía que Harry no la aceptara de regreso, y después de unos momentos la chica inundo a Harry con varios concejos sobre como aumentar la eficiencia de las practicas del ED, el joven mago disfruto mucho de la platica hasta que la chica pregunto por la chica que en ese momento le había puesto el mundo de cabeza.

-¿Has visto a Ginny? Debo de decirle que sí voy a volver al ED

Harry no respondió sino que se encogió de hombros y emitió un gruñido, Hermione le miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿A cual Ginny buscas?-pregunto Harry viendo al horizonte con la mirada perdida-¿A la Ginny que todos conocemos o a la Ginny que de pronto a comenzado a molestarme?

-Déjame adivinar-murmuro la chica con seriedad-se han peleado de nuevo-el muchacho negó con la cabeza y le miro con desesperación

-¿Te puedo contar y estar seguro que esto no saldrá de nosotros dos? No lo puede saber nadie mas-Hermione solo asintió con una expresión de interés y se acerco al muchacho-algo paso la vez en que fuimos a destruir el Horrocrux-y entonces le contó absolutamente todos los detalles que hasta ese momento se había guardado para si mismo, la chica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonreír cuando el joven mago le confeso como es que se había sentido cuando había visto a la pelirroja desmayada después de haber destruido la _ultima reliquia_-y desde ese entonces... no se, es como si algo no me dejara pensar con claridad, creo que...

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto la chica

-Yo no dije eso-murmuro el muchacho

-Pero tampoco lo negaste-agrego Hermione sonriendo con satisfacción, Harry la observo y se encogió de hombros-no deberías de complicarte tanto, Harry; Ginny es una chica muy bonita, divertida y seguramente podría hacerte muy feliz... en realidad es la mejor candidata para ti

Harry volvió a mirar al horizonte apreciando el blanco de la nieve, al ver la cabaña de Hagrid recordó como había sido el primer año de la pelirroja en Hogwarts, siguiéndole a escondidas y sonrojada ¿Por que demonios había tenido que tardar años en darse cuenta en lo perfecta que era Ginny? Quiso preguntar a Hermione si había alguna oportunidad de que la pelirroja aún gustara de el aunque sea un poco pero cuando abrió la boca otra pregunta salio a la luz.

-Una vez las escuche a ustedes dos hablar de chicos-comento Harry pensativo-estaba escondido en un armario por que Snape me estaba persiguiendo y poco después tu metiste a Ginny ahí-Hermione trato de recordar con una mueca pensativa

-¿Nos escuchaste hablar?

-No mucho, cuando me di cuenta de que hablaban de un muchacho al que Ginny le gustaba puse un encantamiento insonoro en el armario para no escuchar ¿De quien hablaban?

-De... hem... de ¡Loriel McKenzi!-dio Hermione nombrando la primera persona que se le vino en mente

El rostro del joven mago se endureció divirtiendo un poco a la Griffindor; Harry se entretuvo pisoteando la nieve a sus pies, Hermione observo al muchacho, sonriendo con ternura, por fin los dos podrían estar juntos, era obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ahora lo único que faltaba era que se dieran cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno para el otro para vivir... Podría decirle a Harry que Ginny también le quería, para el fin de ese día ambos podían ser novios... pero ¿Debía decírselo? Hermione le revolvió el cabello a Harry con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. No, no le diría nada; ellos dos debían de arreglárselas solos.

-No seas tonto, Harry-le dijo sonriéndole-aunque a Ginny le gustara Loriel no deberías de ponerte así, es obvio lo que debes de hacer; conquístala, esfuérzate por enamorarla

Hermione se levanto y después de sonreírle de forma alentadora llamo a las otras dos chicas, Luna llevaba unas cuantas hojas congeladas en las manos.

-Eris-llamo Harry-¿Podrías quedarte un momento?

Eris asintió y mientras que se sentaba aun lado del joven mago las otras dos chicas se encaminaron al castillo, Hermione lo hizo dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Aunque a Harry le había gustado escuchar el apoyo que le daba su mejor amiga nunca se había sentido tan abatido y emocionado a la vez, andar loco por la hermana de su mejor amigo, y que también es una amiga muy cercana, era lo menos que deseaba que pasara... ¿Ahora como saldría de aquella situación? Recordó las palabras de Hermione esperando encontrar un consuelo sin embargo las palabras _conquistala_ fueron lo unico en lo que podía pensar.

-¿Harry? ¿De que querías hablar?-le pregunto la pequeña Griffindor

Dio un suspiro resignado. Observo con atención la cabaña de Hagrid, la chimenea de la cabaña había comenzado a emanar un poco de humo, Hagrid había regresado.

-¿Todavía tienes correspondencia con el señor de la tienda de escobas?-le pregunto el joven mago

Media hora después los dos Griffindor habían terminado sus planes, Harry miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que por el momento había llegado la hora de preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Creo que debemos de irnos-comento Harry levantándose del banco de piedra, Eris le miro asustada.

-¿Ya?-pregunto la pequeña sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo

* * *

El frió le sentaba bien, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba; era el clima en el que mas se sentía a gusto y sin contar que esa era la época en la que hacía ya bastantes años solía darse el lujo de salir de su papel de cascarrabias y podía disfrutar de las fiestas con sus dos grandes amigas, tal vez la únicas que había tenido en su vida. Severus se ajusto la vieja bufanda que llevaba al cuello, las franjas plateadas se intercalaban con las verdes y una que otra serpiente bordada a mano adornaba la tela, hubo un susurro extraño acompañado de un ruido de patas caminar cercar de el. El profesor de pociones miro a su alrededor sin encontrar mas que la oscuridad del pasillo. Tratando de alejar aquella sensación de estar siendo observado poso sus negros ojos en la ventana del pasillo para poder ver las afueras del castillo, la blanca nieve lo hizo tranquilizarse por un momento, al menos hasta que escucho la voz de Alucard justo detrás suyo.

-Siempre te gusto esa bufanda, te la hizo ella ¿No?-pregunto el Vampiro entre las sombras, un par de ojos veían fijamente sobre el pero el ex-Death Eather no volteo-creí que no vendrías

-Dijiste que me darías información para Dumbledore-susurro el profesor de pociones-tu eres el que no deberías de estar aquí ¿Como burlaste a Lupin?

El ruido de patas se volvió a escuchar poniendo nervioso a Snape, sentía cada vez mas fuerte la presencia del extraño profesor.

-Yo no tengo la información exacta de Nomack pero se donde la puedes encontrar-Snape se dio la vuelta pero no vio a Alucard, no había nadie detrás de el, se ajusto mas la bufanda dejando expuesta un bordada en gruesas letras rojas _para Sevie de Lilly, con todo mi amor_-ve al paseo de los hechiceros y pregunta por Lolek, el te dirá todo lo que quieras saber

-Tanto revuelo para información tan insignificante-murmuro molesto el profesor de pociones

Un perro enorme con ojos rojos salio de entre las sombras, le hecho una mirada y luego sonrió grotescamente.

-Sabes que yo no puedo entrar a ese pueblo, encontraras todo lo que necesites ahí

El perro olfateo el aire y después salio del pasillo para dirigirse a una zona mas poblada del castillo.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Snape-Bhakta esta de ronda... podrías encontrarte con el

El perro volteo a verle.

-Eso me gustaría mucho... pero en realidad ahora estoy buscando a alguien mas interesante

* * *

El perro camino con tranquilidad a través del pasillo olisqueando de vez en cuando el aire a su alrededor, sabía a donde debía de ir y debía de apresurarse si quería ver la función, sin embargo su paso siguió igual de lento, se suponía que Lupin debía de estarle vigilando pero ese día desde muy temprano había dejado de sentir su presencia, la única razón para que eso pasara era que el Licántropo vigilara a Pralad, no había forma de verificar eso sin que el Hechicero y el Vampiro intentaran matarse, así que lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse que el hombre lobo no estuviera cerca mientras que se dirigía a la misteriosa sala de los menesteres.

El perro pudo ver la puerta que llevaba al interior de la sala y desvió la mirada a las ventanas, la posición del sol le indicó que seguramente que el duelo entre Potter y Nisher ya había iniciado, olisqueo de nuevo y de pronto capto un aroma extraño en el ambiente, miro a su alrededor encontrando solo la soledad como única ocupante de ese lugar. Era Lupin, estaba en ese lugar, pero ¿Donde? dio un par de pasos más y el aroma se hizo mas intenso. Después de haber dado un par de pasos mas pudo notar la presencia del Licántropo muy cerca de el, debía de llevar una capa de invisibilidad.

-Hola, Remus-murmuro el Vampiro volviendo a su forma humana-creí que deberías de estar cuidándome

Un hombre con aspecto deplorable apareció a unos pocos centímetros lejos de el, su mirada era fría, tanto como el de un cubo de hielo, pero el sonriente Vampiro no se inmuto, se acerco al Licántropo haciendo caso omiso de la varita que le apuntaba, le podía hacer daño pero no matarlo ¿Cuantas veces había sido atravesado, quemado o maldito sin siquiera sufrir el terrible destino? Pasaron milésimas de segundo en que el Licántropo y el Vampiro se examinaron hasta que finalmente Remus bajo la vara, Alucard se paro a un lado de el y ambos examinaron la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Ambos interesados en el mismo problema, si es que podía decirse problema.

-Están ahí ¿Verdad?-pregunto-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo?

-Una hora-respondió el Licántropo-le he preguntado a Dumbledore acerca de ella pero no me a querido decir nada... no se que este pasando entre ellos dos pero estoy seguro que algo no anda bien... esa niña Nisher no me da buena espina

-Es una niña, Remus ¿Que podría hacerle a Potter?-se burlo el Vampiro

-No se si podría hacerle algo... es solo que simplemente no me agrada la presencia que muestra, es como si fuera alguien mucho mayor

-Pues pon mucha atención, mi viejo amigo, por que estas a punto de ver el nacimiento de la próxima Merlín-dijo Alucard extasiado

* * *

Y a pesar de que llevaban baste tiempo encerrados en aquel lugar no pasaba nada interesante, La niña era buena, eso no lo podía negar pero para su fortuna todavía no dominaba muchos de los encantamientos que le había lanzado, aunque tampoco podía negar que ya estaba cansado, Eris le sonreía victoriosa.

Harry examino la forma de pelear de la pequeña niña, debía de hacerle un reporte detallado a Dumbledore del avance de la pequeña en el duelo mágico: el intercambio de conjuros era bueno, era rápida y de no ser por que sabía muy bien que hasta hacía unos meses no sabía casi nada de magia habría jurado que la niña llevaba años de estar entrenando. El joven mago le lanzo a la niña un encajamiento repulsar pero ella conjuro un atracto haciendo que una silla se interpusiera entre el ataque de Harry y ella. Ambos sonrieron encantados sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por su sistema, una par de cortadas se hicieron más evidentes en el rostro de la niña.

Un _Expelliarmo_ de parte de Eris basto para poner en guardia al joven mago, lo había lanzado con toda su fuerza, Harry lo había esquivado y ahora contemplaba el armario destrozado a causa del encantamiento de la niña; un ráfaga de viento de la varita de Eris choco contra una mesa destrozándola y con un movimiento de su muñeca lo trozos volaron hacia Harry que miro asombrado como la niña había podido atacarle, a pesar de que había conjurado un protego no había podido salvarse de todo de esos improvisados proyectiles.

-Eres buena, pero yo soy mejor-dijo Harry y entonces uso los mismos trozos de mesa contra Eris aunque segundos antes de golpearla lanzó un _Aracne_ que la encerró en una gruesa telaraña plateada, los pedazos de madera la golpearon con fuerza

Desde su prisión la pequeña le lanzó un _Rictusempra_ que Harry detuvo con facilidad mas sin embargo eso solo había sido una distracción, la niña había aprovechado el momento para deshacerse de su prisión y ahora volvía a estar en guardia; el joven mago le lanzo el mismo encantamiento pero la niña ya se había preparado para eso y un solidó reflecto basto para regresarle el encantamiento al joven mago, esquivarlo fue fácil pero encontrar de nuevo a Eris estuvo muy complicado, lo primero que pensó el fue que por ser tan pequeña la había perdido de vista pero después se percato de su error, a unos cuantos pasos de el estaba la pequeña escondida detrás de una mesa pero segundos después la niña movió su varita y la mesa fue expulsada en contra de Harry, el muchacho tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar ser golpeado por ella, aunque aun así sintió como una de las patas lo golpeaba con fuerza uno de los codos ocasionando que sintiera un fuerte dolor.

-_¡Atracto-libros_-Harry recibió el encantamiento de Eris y segundos después comenzó a ser golpeados por varios gruesos libros

El joven mago tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder ponerse en pie, el peso de los libros que se pegaban a el como si fueran imanes lo superaba en fuerza, debía de admitirlo, esa niña era muy ingeniosa, lo estaba superando con encantamientos sumamente sencillos, era imposible que Eris fuera tan... buena

-_Expelo-libros_-conjuro el muchacho, los libros salieron en todas direcciones, un par de ellos golpearon a Eris y después en el momento en que los libros regresaban en contra del muchacho gracias al encantamiento atracto de la niña, los libros volvieron a golpearla

Eris había soltado la varita en ese momento y Harry aprovecho para lanzarle un nuevo encantamiento.

_-levitacorpus_-y eris de pronto quedo cabeza abajo balanceándose como si fuera un péndulo

Sin embargo Eris demostró no querer rendirse así de fácil, estirándose lo mas que podía pudo recoger su varita y apunto directamente al tobillo que la sostenía en el aire, de pronto un haz de luz rodeo a esta y el encantamiento _levitacorpus_ fue contra Harry al igual que las llamas que habían envuelto a Luna durante al ataque habían vuelto contra su autor, Harry utilizo un fuerte protego y en ese momento tanto el atracto como el levicorpus desaparecieron. Eris y Harry quedaron en silencio, viéndose con concentración, estudiándose, segundos después los dos estiraron sus varitas y atacaron.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritaron los dos a la vez

Hubo una explosión y los dos fueron lanzados de espaldas, un momento de silencio y ambos Griffindor se levantaron y se pusieron de guardia, ambos muy cansados para mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo mas, pusieron en ristre sus varitas preparados para el ataque, el próximo era el ultimo... y ambos lo sabían.

Eris sonrió para sus adentros, Harry lucia algo cansado y tenía los anteojos quebrados, no importaba lo que sucediera ella estaba contenta consigo misma, había podido poner en aprietos al famoso Harry Potter, era todo lo que deseaba... tal vez dentro de poco tiempo no solo lo podría en aprietos sino que podría ganarle, y algún día luchar a su lado en contra de magos tenebrosos... ese era su mas grande deseo. La pequeña Griffindor vio como Harry estiraba su mano y de su varita salía el maleficio impacto, sabía muy bien que Harry lo había lanzado con gran fuerza, lo suficiente como para dejarla noqueada, y sin pensar mucho en eso lanzó el único encantamiento que se le vino en mente.

-_¡Expecto Patronus!_-exclamo Eris

De repente hubo un ligero fogonazo plateado, una extraña figura plateada choco contra el maleficio de Harry y los desbarato sin esfuerzo, Eris pudo ver como Harry abría los ojos con enorme sorpresa y finalmente era envestido por la criatura plateada, el muchacho salio expulsado con gran fuerza hasta chocar contra la pared, cayó al suelo completamente noqueado.

Eris miro su obra asombrada, había ganado el duelo, abrió la boca para decir el nombre del muchacho pero nada salio de su boca, su mirada paso del joven Griffindor a la criatura plateada que levitaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, era impresionante, imponente, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sonrió al ver como su Patronus estiraba las alas, los ojos de Eris se encontraron con los fieros ojos cazadores de aquella águila plateada. Segundos después el ave desapareció en una fina neblina

-Harry-murmuro Eris

La pequeña Griffindor sonrió ante la desaparición de su patronus totalmente corpóreo, miro al joven mago y se acerco a el, pero apenas dados un par de pasos soltó la varita sintiéndose mareada, dio otro par de pasos y finalmente cayo rendida al suelo, Eris totalmente cansada noto que le costaba mucho esfuerzo enfocar la vista, se arrastro un poco hasta llegar junto al muchacho y le sonrió adormilada, tomo su mano con fuerza y el escaso miedo que había sentido desapareció.

-Lo logre, Harry-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor-soy fuerte

Y entonces se desmayo con una sonrisa en su tierna carita.

* * *

Era ya muy de tarde cuando el joven mago se percato de que la pequeña niña comenzaba a despertar, no sabía la hora sin embargo no era necesario echarle un vistazo a su reloj para saber que seguramente ya había anochecido; la pequeña Griffindor se paso una mano por su desordenados y rubios cabellos y trato de incorporarse pero el cansancio que aún tenía la obligaron a dejarse caer de nuevo en el regazo del joven mago.

-¿Harry?-pregunto desorientado la chiquita, Harry le paso un mano por la frente, intento decir algo mas pero el muchacho se lo impidió

Se miraron un gran rato; rodeados por la oscuridad y el silencio de la sala recordaron que había pasado en aquel momento, Eris le había ganado a Harry pero esta había perdido también por no haber permanecido conciente, simplemente el encantamiento Patronus también la había vencido a ella, la pequeña Griffindor se acerco mas al pecho del joven mago pero cuando intento abrazarle este emitió un ligero lamento. El Patronus de Eris le había roto las costillas.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto la pequeña

-Las he pasado peores-Harry suspiro sintiendo su costado derecho algo dormido, aunque le alarmo ese hecho su voz siguió igual de tranquila-deberíamos regresar a la sala común, seguramente ya esta oscuro afuera

Y aunque el dolor que sentía Harry era insoportable se las arreglo para poder ponerse en pie sin que la pequeña Eris se diera cuenta de su estado, la tuvo que convencer de que fuera sola a la sala común inventándole de que tenía que encontrarse con alguien pero en realidad su único plan era ir a la enfermería, no podía decirle a donde iba a ir en realidad ya que no quería alarmarla y, cuando por fin pudo lograr que la pequeña se fuera con la capa de invisibilidad puesta (con la orden de que se la entregara a Ron cuando llegara a la sala, claro) salio del cuartel del ED sujetándose su dolorido pecho y caminando con dificultad hacía la enfermería. No había notado que al salir dos seres invisibles le veían con sumo interés, el deplorable estado de Harry y el que la niña saliera primero les confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Nisher le gano a Harry-dijo con orgullo el Vampiro que tenía encima un encantamiento desilusionador

-Pero... ¿Como es posible que ella pudiera dejar a Harry en ese estado?-se pregunto el Licántropo-No es posible

-Puedes averiguarlo, Remus, solo tienes que ir a donde Dumbledore y decirle tus sospechas y lo que acabas de ver-el encantamiento desilusionador termino pero en su lugar había aparecido de nuevo el perro, la voz del extraño profesor siguió escuchándose-sin embargo debes de tener en cuenta que Dumbledore oculta la verdad sobre Nisher por alguna razón; si quieres mi consejo tal vez deberías quedarte callado, no todos los días puedes llegar a ver el surgimiento de una bruja tan poderosa como Merlín

El hombre lobo miro al perro que permanecía a un lado suyo, estaba debatiéndose en ir con Dumbledore o ver aquel espectáculo que Alucard le decía, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y después Lupin se echo encima la capa de invisibilidad y dio media vuelta para alejarse del Vampiro, era preferible ver algo que podría cambiar el mundo mágico para siempre. Una risa fría se escucho detrás de el y cuando volteo pudo ver al perro alejarse en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Lo sabía-se escucho la voz de Alucard-a pesar de todo sigues siendo un merodeador

Mientras que ambos adultos se alejaban uno de otro Harry caminaba con dificultad hacía la enfermería, la respiración había comenzado a dificultársele mucho y ahora cada paso que daba era tan difícil que lo debilitaba cada vez mas y mas. Ya no estaba seguro de poder llegar por si solo a la enfermería y las pocas esperanzas que tenia de toparse con alguien, quien fuera, se habían desvanecido cuando un rayo de luz de la Luna había iluminado la muñeca en la que llevaba el reloj que le había regalado Ginny en su cumpleaños. Eran poco menos de media noche.

Se detuvo a tomar un descanso al llegar a las escaleras que le llevarían a la enfermería con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, ahora solo le faltaba bajar las escaleras y caminar un poco mas para llegar al deseado destino.

-Maldición-murmuro el joven mago llevándose una mano al dolorido torso

Había tenido que caminar apoyado en la pared pero ahora esa medida ya no bastaba para mantenerlo en pie, sintiendo como sus piernas se debilitaban a asombrosa rapidez cayo al suelo boca abajo haciéndose mas daño y emitió un gruñido de dolor. Aunque exhausto su mente comenzó a buscar una salida para aquella situación en que estaba, no había nadie cerca y aunque pudiera hacerse del mapa del merodeador que se encontraba aprisionado dentro de su túnica dudaba mucho que pudiera dirigirse a donde hubiera alguien que le ayudara; su otra opción era tratar de alcanzar el galeón dentro de su bolsillo y llamar a Ron o a Hermione mas sin embargo el dolor le impedía hasta respirar con tranquilidad, parecía atrapado en aquel problema.

No supo cuanto había pasado, minutos u horas pero después de un tiempo de estar tirado en el suelo envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche a merced de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, después de bastante tiempo Harry comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose, podría ser cualquiera, amigo o enemigo, cuando aquella persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Harry aun no pudo saber si le ayudaría o cumpliría con lo que era su naturaleza, atacarlo.

-Vaya ¿Quien te dejo en ese estado, Potter?-murmuro la voz de una persona, se escuchaba con un dejo de burla pero el cansancio también parecía estar presente en ella-debería de mandarle felicitaciones

-Tu tampoco luces muy bien-respondió Harry viendo desde el cabello despeinado del muchacho

El ruido de los pasos del muchacho le indicaron a Harry que se estaba acercando a el, sintió como la mano del muchacho se cerraba en el cuello de su túnica y lo levantaba con muy poca gentileza, tuvo que ahogar un gruñido de dolor cuando el Slitheryn le hizo poner una mano por encima de su hombro para que se pudiera sostener en pie. Harry muy incomodado por la postura en la que se lastimaba mas sus rotas costillas, y el rubio cabello de Draco Malfoy le hacía cosquillas en la cara, sintió como poco a poco ambos bajan las escaleras y se dirigían juntos a la enfermería. Malfoy le estaba ayudando.

* * *

Draco y Blaise llegaron a la estatua de la mujer tuerta, esta tenía una expresión depresiva y al parecer sufría mucho por un fuerte dolor que Draco no supo expresar, sonrió amargamente ante aquellos pensamientos, solo cuando estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso solía a ponerse a pensar de esa forma.

-Es aquí-murmuro el chico rubio-tienes que decir la clave "Disendio" y por aquí se abre una puerta secreta

Zabini se acerco a la bruja y murmuro alguna palabras tocando con su varita a la estatua, inmediatamente se hizo una abertura por la joroba de la bruja tuerta lo suficientemente grande para que cualquiera de los dos pasaran sin problemas; el chico Slitheryn examino con cuidado el pasaje secreto y después sonrió con confianza.

-Lleva a Honeyducks-murmuro Draco con un sonido lastimero en su voz-con este ya cumplí con mi deber por hoy

Ya se había dado la vuelta para poder regresar a su sala común pero antes de siquiera dar un paso Zabini le había llamado, era una orden.

-No te he dicho que te podías ir-murmuro el muchacho mientras que anotaba algo en un pedazo de pergamino mientras que se recargaba con tranquilidad en la estatua de la bruja tuerta-me parece que te estas comportando muy ingrato

-¿Y para que mas me necesitas?-pregunto Draco con la molestia reflejada en la cara-desde que me uní a ti no he hecho mas que mostrarte los pasajes secretos que conozco del castillo... creo que queda por hecho que en realidad soy totalmente inútil para ti

Hubo un momento de silencio, Blaise seguía escribiendo en el pedazo de pergamino y al parecer quería tomarse su tiempo en terminar de hacerlo, cuando lo hubo terminado levanto su mirada y fijo sus oscuros ojos en Malfoy.

-¿Entonces debo de suponer que quieres un poco de protagonismo en esto?-pregunto sonriendo con descaro-¿Quieres hacer algo mas que tan solo brindarme un poco de información?-Malfoy le miro con atención-bien, si eso es lo que quieres es lo que te daré

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto el chico Malfoy temiendo lo que diría Zabini

-Quiero que destruyas al ED-murmuro con malignidad, el silencio volvió a rodearlos esta vez con mayor fuerza que nunca-tengo entendido que el curso pasado lo lograste con bastante facilidad, quiero que hagas lo mismo

Draco trato de mantener la calma ante esas palabras y manteniendo controlada su voz sonrió con sorna.

-No me digas que esos niños te están causando problemas

-No del todo-murmuro el muchacho-en realidad no me molestan pero un miembro del tan estupido ED me podría causar problemas, incluso creo que me interesa mas que ese imbecil de Potter; supongo que estarás al tanto de mi gran participación en el ataque de hace unas semanas ¿No?-Draco asintió-bueno pues durante aquel duelo uno de ellos me hizo una fea herida, Potter utilizo magia negra pero incluso esa maldición se queda atrás con lo que me hizo la chica Weasley

-¿Weasley?-murmuro Malfoy sintiendo que sus intestinos se contraían al escuchar aquel nombre-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Utilizo un encantamiento demasiado sencillo, de niños si me permites decirlo, pero aun así no solo rompió me defensa sino que también me hizo esto-Zabini se arremango la manga y Malfoy pudo ver una profunda y fea cortada-ella tiene una habilidad bastante buena como para pasarla por alto... le di una lección con una maldición pero aun así estoy interesado en que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser... ella y la mocosa Nisher

-¿Nisher? ¿Que tiene que ver la niña en esto?-pregunto Malfoy cada vez mas temeroso

-Draco, Draco, no esperaras que te diga todos mis secretos ¿Verdad? Puede que algún día lo haga pero por ahora primero debes de demostrarme tu lealtad-Zabini le miro como si estuviera estudiándole-Quiero que destruyas al ED y cuando lo hayas echo me traerás a esas dos Griffindor

-Pero no se como destruir ese grupo-murmuro Draco asustado

-Hazlo al igual que la ultima vez pero lo que mas me importa son esas dos Griffindor

-La ultima vez lo logre por que sabía como se comunicaban entre ellos pero ahora no lo se

-Averígualo

-No podré, esta vez son muchos mas miembros y no me dejaran acercarme a ninguno-dijo Malfoy notando claramente como su voz se había quebrado un poco, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando imagino lo que podría hacerle Zabini a la chica Weasley cuando la tuviera frente a el-esta vez se cuidaran de mi

-Draco, no esperaras que todo sea fácil, te debes de esforzar aunque sea un poco de vez en cuando-dijo con tranquilidad pero noto claramente que había un dejo de impaciencia en su voz

-Pero...

Zabini gruño malhumorado y con un movimiento casi imperceptible se llevo un dedo al dorso de su mano, los ojos de serpiente brillaron con intensidad y entonces Draco sintió un fuerte calor en su propia mano, sin embargo eso no fue todo, inmediatamente un dolor rodeo todo su cuerpo cayo de rodillas aferrando su mano en la que había surgido ya la marca de Zabini, su cuerpo se retorció como si en ese momento alguien estuviera golpeándolo con un gran garrote en la espalda, tuvo que apretar con gran fuerza los dientes para que no surgiera un grito de su boca. Después de unos segundos el dolor se detuvo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como era que se comunicaba el ED en el curso anterior?-pregunto Zabini, sin embargo Malfoy no dijo nada, el Slitheryn volvió a poner un dedo sobre la marca de su mano y entonces Malfoy volvió a sentir ese dolor-duele ¿No? Podrías evitar esto si hicieras lo que digo... recuerda que esto es por el bien de tu hermano y el resto de tu familia ¿Y bien?-mas Draco no contesto

Volvió a tocar los ojos de serpientes grabados en su mano y de pronto el dolor volvió a aparecer en el cuerpo de Malfoy mas esta vez era diferente, sintió como si de pronto sus ojos hubieran sido atravesados por miles de agujas, se llevo las manos a sus parpados fuertemente cerrados y cayo de espaldas, esta vez no pudo evitar gritar esperanzado que alguien llegara en su auxilio.

-Siente libre de gritar, nadie vendrá a ayudarte-murmuro Zabini-¿Y bien? Tal vez necesites mas "motivación"

-¡No! no... te lo diré-murmuro exhausto Malfoy, temblando y tratando de levantarse sin embargo Zabini lo mantuvo en el suelo poniéndole el pie encima-te diré todo lo que quieras

-Excelente... y entonces los miembros del ED se comunicaban mediante....-dijo expectante el Slitheryn

-Tarjetas de rana de chocolate-dijo Malfoy y miro indefenso como Zabini alzaba una ceja ante la confesión, levanto la mano para tocar la marca de nuevo-¡Es verdad! no se exactamente como funcionaban pero se enviaban mensajes a través de ellas

-¿A si? Si, supongo que de esa forma Umbridge no se enteraba de las reuniones-murmuro Zabini llevándose una mano a la barbilla-¿Y ahora como lo hacen? No intentes engañarme, Draco, se todo lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo... yo lo se todo-vio complacido perfectamente como Malfoy abría los ojos aterrados-Se perfectamente que tu hermano asiste a ese grupo... pero tranquilízate, no le haré nada a el-pero Zabini noto algo en ese momento, Malfoy había soltado un suspiro, como si hubiera esperado que dijera algo tal vez mas grave, Zabini frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada sobre eso, mas tarde se encargaría de sacarle a Malfoy esa información-¿Como se comunican ahora?

-No lo se... creo que cambiaron las tarjetas por revistas del _The Quibbler_-dijo Malfoy

Zabini entorno los ojos, pensativo.

-Podría ser cierto-murmuro el muchacho-bien, espero que hayas tenido suficiente Malfoy, esta maldición no es tan fuerte como un _Cruciatus_ pero te aseguro que no querrás recibir un exceso de dolor... Quiero que investigues la forma en que se comunican y después que me entregues a Weasley y Nisher

-¡No puedo! ¿Como esperas que atrape a esas dos si están en el colegio?-grito Malfoy-¡Es imposible con los profesores y Dumbledore cerca!

-Eso no es un obstáculo para mi-Zabini se inclino junto a el viéndolo con sorna-te voy a confiar un pequeño secreto... dentro un tiempo el colegio no será mas que ruinas y Dumbledore muerto estará, tráeme a las niñas

Malfoy miro asustado como Zabini caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala común de Slitheryn, le había mentido, había mentido por Weasley pero no podría durar mucho así... debía de arreglar de inmediato sus asuntos, asegurarse que Eliel estuviera a salvo para el momento en el que el ya no estuviera para protegerlo, seguramente moriría mas pronto de lo que esperaba, cerro los ojos fuertemente pensando que era mas que probable que muriera antes de que terminara el año escolar.

El muchacho se levanto tembloroso y tras arreglarse un poco la túnica se dirigió a la enfermería y a, aun sin saberlo, encontrarse con un Harry muy herido.

* * *

Madame pomfrey vio extrañada aquella situación, dos conocidos enemigos en el colegio llegando molidos a la enfermería, uno cargando a otro, eso sin duda seguramente se veía sospechoso mas sin embargo su sentido del deber era mayor que la curiosidad que en ese momento la carcomía y después de mirarles con sospecha se puso a trabajar, algo que sin duda agradecieron el Griffindor y el Slitheryn.

-Heridas de Quidditch-informo Malfoy mientras Madame Pomfrey comenzaba a sacar las pociones necesarias para atenderles y después agrego con su conocido tono de voz-espero que el sueño no la distraiga, tengo varias cosas importantes que hacer mañana a primera hora y desearía salir de aquí cuanto antes

Y aunque había sonado muy autoritario para su gusto la enfermera había dejado de verles con sospecha y ahora recostaba a Harry en una de las camas, Malfoy mientras tanto se acerco cojeando a la cama contigua, la enfermera del colegio examino las pobres costillas del joven mago y después de varios minutos en que le estuvo pinchando el torso con la varita le puso un liquido púrpura en la piel desnuda de su torso, Harry se relajo un poco al sentir como el dolor que tenía se iba desvaneciendo, la enfermera regreso a su despacho en busca de algo para aliviar el dolor del Slitheryn.

-Me salvaste-murmuro Harry con tono muy cansado y mirando al rubio

Malfoy gruño incomodado y solo se acomodo en la mullida cama, esperando a que madame Pomfrey regresara para hacer lo suyo con el y poder marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar. El joven mago se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano al pecho por instinto pero el dolor claramente había desaparecido. Quedaron un rato en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada pero después de un rato el Griffindor volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Que te ha pasado a ti?-pregunto el joven mago

-Nada que te interese-murmuro el muchacho sin poder evitar recordar la forma en que Zabini le había torturado, se llevo la mano al lugar en el que ahora permanecía invisible la marca tenebrosa de Zabini, ahora había dos cosas en su cuerpo que debía ocultar-¿Quien te dejo en ese estado, Potter?-pregunto y al igual que Harry también se sentó en la cama-no deberías andar así en los pasillos... hay demasiadas personas a quienes les gustaría encontrarte así de indefenso

El silencio regreso a ellos, ambos chicos se miraron mientras escuchaban como madame Pomfrey buscaba en los anaqueles de su despacho algo para tratar a Draco, Harry saco la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lanzo un _Muffliato_ a la puerta de madame Pomfrey.

-Fue Zabini el que te hizo eso ¿No?-Draco le miro interrogativo y Harry se encogió de hombros-los Slitheryn son los únicos que te dejarían en ese estado... y es obvio que Zabini te tiene en su mira desde hace mucho

-No solo son los Slitheryn los que desearían dejarme a sí-murmuro el Slitheryn y hecho un vistazo al despacho de la enfermera para asegurarse que aun estuviera ahí, después agrego con voz misteriosa-aunque no lo creas Zabini tiene aliados en otras casa, Potter; solo déjame decirte algo, ten cuidado con las amistades que hagas

-¿Hay algo que debas de decirme?-pregunto Harry

Pero cuando Malfoy estuvo a punto de decir algo madame Pomfrey había regresado y ahora le daba a beber a Malfoy una poción para aliviarlo. Los dos tuvieron que quedarse el resto de la madrugada en enfermería, Draco se había aliviado al instante pero como el toque de queda había iniciado ya no podía salir de la enfermería y Harry debía de quedarse en reposo absoluto. Y aunque ninguno de los dos durmió en verdad, en ningún momento volvieron dirigirse la palabra.

Ya eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó de su ligero duermevela, se encontró con que Malfoy ya se había cambiado y estaba listo para regresar a su sala común, ambos antiguos rivales se miraron y sin decir nada mas el Slitheryn termino de poner su capa de viaje y se acerco a la puerta de la enfermería, antes de salir miro de reojo a Harry y se acerco de nuevo a el.

-Zabini tiene planes para ti-le susurro con mirada gélida-y para mi también.... quiere que destruya de nuevo al ED, si yo fuera tu me plantearía desintegrarlo de inmediato para evitar otro accidente como el de Lovegood

Malfoy le miro con gravedad y después dio media vuelta para acercársele a la puerta, segundos antes de que saliera Harry le hablo.

-Fue Zabini el que te dejo en ese estado ¿Verdad?-Draco siguió con la mirada posada en el exterior de la enfermería-últimamente te he visto en muy mal estado ¿Te esta dando problemas? ¿Que te hace, Malfoy?

-Nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar-dijo el Slitheryn aun sin verle

-No es necesario destruir al ED, nosotros podemos protegernos de el, Malfoy, estamos preparados para lo que sea-Harry se levanto de su cama-ya protegemos a tu hermano, podemos hacer lo mismo contigo-y aunque fuera increíble para Harry, Malfoy se rió con amargura

-¿Es que no entiendes la gravedad de esto, Potter?-Malfoy le miro ahora con una expresión muy parecida a la de un perro extraviado-esto no es una batalla de colegiales, podrían estar tu y tus amigos en peligro de muerte... esta todo en tus manos

Y sin esperar nada mas Draco salio de la enfermería.

* * *

Al salir de la enfermería el joven mago se dirigió de inmediato a la torre de Griffindor a encontrarse con sus amigos, al primero que encontró en la sala común fue a Ron, estaba leyendo el cartel de anuncios de esa semana con una expresión indignada, en cuanto Harry se acerco lo miro enojado.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo, Harry?!-pregunto el muchacho-cancelaron el partido de Quidditch que tendríamos la semana que viene, ahora tendremos que esperar hasta después de vacaciones para jugar contra Hufflepuf

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo Harry ignorando por completo la rabieta del pelirrojo-¿Y Hermione?

-Buscándote-informo el pelirrojo-le dije que no llegaste a dormir y salio de inmediato a buscarte por todo el castillo

En ese momento el hueco del retrato se abrió y entró la chica de cabellos castaños, al momento de ver al joven mago se arrojo a sus brazos, aliviada.

-¿Donde demonios estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupada!-exclamo la chica, detrás de Hermione había entrado también Ginny que también lucía aliviada

-Tranquilízate, Hermione, estaba en enfermería-se justifico el muchacho tratando de respirar en medio del abrazo de la chica

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, Hermione-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita traviesa-ya necesitas que regrese Víctor para que te tenga tranquila

Hermione se sonrojo y soltó al muchacho, Ron volvía a ver el cartel de anuncios con apariencia indignada y murmurando cosas en contra McKenzi, al menos esta vez Harry no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con el. Cuando los tres Griffindor notaron la mirada sería de Harry supieron que algo había pasado y sin decir nada mas se sentaron y escucharon lo que le había pasado al Griffindor en la enfermería.

A Ron no le hizo gracia escuchar la recomendación que le había hecho Malfoy y mucho menos el que le hubiera ayudado a Harry, sin duda eso lo hacía mas misterioso. Ginny sin embargo parecía extremadamente preocupada por toda la información que les había brindado el Slitheryn, ya era difícil controlar todo con el ED y si lo cerraban quien sabe que cosas podrían pasar en el colegio; Hermione simplemente se mantenía en silencio viendo el fuego y pensando en todo lo que le había pasado a Harry.

-Si Malfoy te dice que cierres el ED entonces esa es una señal de que es ahora cuando debe de seguir abierto sin importa que pase-argumento el pelirrojo

-Tu no estuviste en aquella pelea contra Zabini-replico su hermana-ese tipo es muy hábil, solo Harry pudo hacerle frente, ninguno de nosotros podría hacer nada contra el

-No es que solo yo pudiera con el, todos lo reducimos pero aun así escapo-murmuro el muchacho sintiendo algo avergonzando por el cumplido que le había hecho la pelirroja-además creo que hay una cosa mucho mas importante que quiero plantearles a los tres-los tres amigos esperaron expectantes lo que iba a decir el joven mago-¿Que les parece si incluimos a Malfoy en el ED?

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, Ginny le miro con seriedad, el pelirrojo gruño con desagrado ante la idea pero en ese momento Hermione se levanto del sillón con expresión jubilosa y los ojos brillantes.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo la chica-Malfoy es la clave

-¿Clave?-pregunto Ron confundido-¿Que clave?

-Malfoy tiene que destruir al ED-dijo con los ojos brillando encantada

-Creo que el frío te daño el cerebro, Hermione ¿Por que quieres que Malfoy destruya al ED?

-Bueno, no del todo; lo que quiero decir es que ya que Malfoy no esta sirviendo de espía podría ser buena idea que se acerca mas a Blaise Zabini para que nos informe de lo que planeé

-Hermione-murmuro Harry-eso que tu estas proponiendo no es... algo que pueda ser bueno, cuando me encontró acababa de estar con Zabini... no se que le había pasado pero Malfoy lucía muy mal... la esta pasando mal

-¿Y? Es Malfoy, se lo merece-dijo Ron divertido

-¡No digas eso!-grito su hermana molesta-el esta de nuestro lado. No lo permitas, Harry, Zabini es muy peligroso como para que pongas a Malfoy en sus manos

Harry se llevo una mano a la cara con la sensación de estar exhausto, recordó la expresión del Slitheryn, era muy peligroso para el pero ¿Que otra cosa podían hacer? Necesitaba atrapar a Zabini con las manos en la masa... después de que Katie hubiera salido herida y la forma en que los había atacado sin importar que lo descubrieran. Debía de detener a Zabini,

-¿Que les parece si por el momento discutimos sobre la propuesta de Malfoy?-pregunto Harry cansado

-¿Dejar al colegio sin el ED?-se pregunto Ginny pensativa-se supone que lo habíamos hecho para que todos en la escuela se pudieran proteger

-Pero tienen que aceptarlo, si Zabini trata de separarnos correremos ahora mas peligro, ya sabemos que el esta suficientemente loco como para atacar en pleno colegio-les recordó Hermione-si pudiéramos utilizar los planes de Zabini en su contra podríamos dar la apariencia de que nos rendimos y así, tal vez, podríamos vigilarlo con mayor tranquilidad

-Pero daría igual ¿No? los alumnos quedarían en peligro al no saber defenderse-dijo Ron con tono preocupado-recuerda que sabemos de lo que es capaz hacer Eris por el ED, ella aprendió a defenderse con el grupo

Hermione los miro con cuidado y después hablo en un tono mas bajo.

-Ya les dije que solo daríamos la apariencia de que el ED quedara destruido, unos cuantos de nosotros podrían seguirse entrenando y cuidaríamos de los demás y vigilarían a Zabini-Hermione pareció cavilar sobre algo-tendrían que ser personas en las que confiáramos totalmente ya que así podríamos incluir a Malfoy en el ED

-¿Estas segura que quieres a esa sucia serpiente entre nosotros?-pregunto Ron con tono desconfiado-podría...

-Podríamos ser unos cuantos de cada casa los quedáramos en el ED, nosotros tres obviamente de Griffindor, Luna, Cho y Volpus para Ravenclaw, Ernie, Hannah, Susan de Hufflepuf y Malfoy y Eliel de Slitheryn, así cada quien cuidaría de cerca de los suyos

-¿Estas segura de que quieres a ellos?-pregunto Ginny indecisa-me agrada Ernie pero si es necesario el podría delatarnos

-Y Hannah no querrá después de lo que sucedió en la batalla con Zabini-dijo Harry

-Entonces debemos buscar a personas que si sean de fiar y que se encarguen de cuidar a los Hufflepuf, no se, tal vez a Neville o a...

-¿Que tal a mi?

Los cuatro Griffindor saltaron asustados al escuchar aquella voz femenina entre ellos, al voltear se encontraron con el rostro nervioso de Parvati Patil que les veía desde la puerta de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, aun estaba en pijama.

-Les debo una por haberme salvado de Zabini-dijo Parvati con voz mas firme viendo detenidamente a los cuatro amigos-escuche todo, se que están aliados con Malfoy, yo soy de fiar, créanme

Los amigos se vieron entre si, indecisos; Parvati permaneció en silencio esperando el veredicto final, Ron dio un resoplido y fijo la vista en el cartel de anuncios, Hermione y Ginny se encogieron de hombros y Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, Parvati sonrió encantada. El joven mago dio un suspiro cansado y se recostó en el sofá. De repente le habían entrado muchas ganas de ir a visitar a Hagrid y hacer algo que fuera un poco mas relajante.

* * *

Los días pasaron en Hogwarts y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse cada vez mas y mas abrumado con tantos problemas, los deberes que les ponían los profesores no le ayudaban en nada a su constante estado de confusión; había tres problemas en especial que le afectaban todo el tiempo, el primero y el que tenía mas prioridad para el era Ginny. Se había percatado que de la noche a la mañana la pelirroja se había convertido en una pieza irremplazable para su vida, de alguna forma la menor de lo Weasley se había instalado en su mente y ahora negaba a salir de ella.

-¿Y que tal si...-se pregunto Harry ese día mientras que se esforzaba en vano de hacer los deberes de herbología

Y aunque de cierta forma no le extrañaba que le pasara eso, había podido asimilar su actual situación con bastante facilidad, sí se empezó a preguntar desde cuando le habría comenzado gustar, dudaba mucho que de la noche a la mañana hubiera comenzado a gustar la forma en Ginny caminaba, el como miraba y la forma en que se balanceaba su cabello con aquella coquetería natural, sin hablar ni siquiera de la forma en que se curvaban al sonreír.

El Griffindor observo con pesar su exiguo intento del reporte de Herbología, mojo de nuevo la pluma en el tintero y sin poder evitarlo pensó en el segundo problema que le aquejaba en ese momento, Eris. Había hablado con Dumbledore el mismo día en que había salido de la enfermería, la noticia de que Eris había sido capaz de conjurar un Patronus corpóreo no le sentó nada bien al anciano profesor.

-Debe hacer algo, profesor-pidió Harry temeroso-no esta bien que ella pueda hacer eso, podría lastimarse

-Eso es algo muy probable, Harry-respondió el director-pero me temo que para Eris no hay ninguna otra opción mas que entrenarla para evitar que se lastime con su propia magia

-¿No hay una forma de que pueda reprimir esos poderes?-sugirió el chico

-Aunque pudiera hacerlo, Harry, esa no es una solución-explico Dumbledore-el deshacerse de algo, ocultarlo, solo empeoraría las cosas... el poder de Eris es tan grande que en un determinado momento saldría con una potencia tal que podría causarle un daño irreparable- el profesor se había levantado y ahora caminaba en círculos con aire pensativo-una magia muy grande reside en ella, es probable que con el tiempo esta se estabilice y se convierta en una bruja común pero también existe la posibilidad de que ese poder crezca con ella... en ese caso ella dependerá completamente de ti

Y en realidad esa era la principal razón para estar tan distraído, en las clases había permanecido aún mas distraído pero por fortuna ninguno de los profesores le había reprendido, aunque tuvo la sensación que Dumbledore había tenido que intervenir para ello. El último de sus problemas aunque no de menor importancia era el futuro de su antiguo enemigo, aún no le había expuesto sus intenciones, el pensar que debía exponerlo al peligro de estar cerca de Blaise Zabini lo abrumaba y le hacía preguntarse si sería capaz de cometer aquel, quizás, error.

Escucho que alguien se sentaba a un lado de el y que, al igual que el, recargaban su peso sobre el escritorio. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una rojiza cabellera y después su atención se centro en aquello labios que formaban una sonrisa tan traviesa como seductora. Las entrañas de Harry dieron un brinco gustoso al ver a la chica de sus sueños.

-Hola, dormilón-le susurro Ginny y uno de sus dedos fue a acariciar la cicatriz de la frente del joven mago

-No estaba dormido-Harry susurro también-¿Que haces aquí?

-Ron nos llama, esta histérico-le informo la pelirroja-quiere que entrenemos de inmediato al Quidditch... esta decidido a vencer a McKenzi cuando regresemos de vacaciones

-Entonces vayamos-Harry se levanto algo contento de poder evitar la mirada de la chica

El entrenamiento aquel día resulto ser el mas difícil en todo el tiempo que había vivido en Hogwarts, aquellos problemas persistían aun montado en la escoba, pero de alguna forma se las arreglo para poder volar sin ser tirado de su escoba, al menos no demasiadas veces, y también poder admirar a la pequeña pelirroja volar con gracia aun en esa vieja escoba del colegio.

Un par de días mas tarde Víctor Krum regreso al colegio alegrándole la vida a Hermione volviéndola la alma de la torre de Griffindor; Harry había tenido la intención de pedirle un consejo a la chica para poder lidiar mejor con aquella situación pero estaba tan alegre de poder estar con su novio que no tenía atención ni para sus deberes. Era tan grande su alegría que el siguiente fin de semana fue ella misma la que organizó la batalla con bolas de nieve, todos los Griffindor iniciaron la batalla pero después aparecieron Luna con Volpus y Eliel y juntos se divirtieron bastante; aunque Hermione no le ayudo con su problema si le agradeció mucho aquella idea de la batalla de bolas de nieve ya que así pudo apreciar con mas libertad a la pelirroja, se deleito viéndola divirtiéndose y no pudo dejar de apreciar como, al correr, la túnica se le ceñía al cuerpo. Sin embargo el joven mago se tuvo que retirar ya que tenía una cita con Bhakta Pralad para tratar sobre asuntos con el entrenamiento con Dumbledore, a su pesar tuvo que retirarse y regresar al castillo escuchando las protestas de Eris, Maura y Karen.

Mientras que se dirigía al despacho del profesor Pralad pensando en lo mucho que le abría gustado permanecer en la nieve con sus amigos una voz muy familiar lo detuvo a mitad del camino

-Harry-Cho le veía desde el final del pasillo con un montón de libros en los brazos, le sonreía y tenía las mejillas de un suave color rosa a causa del frío-¿Que te sucedió? Estas empapado

-Hola, Cho-le sonrió también-estaba en batalla con nieve con Hermione, Ron y Gi...-dijo pero prefirió no hablar de la pelirroja ya que la imagen de la túnica mojada de Ginny pegándose mas a su cuerpo regresaba de forma persistente a su mente-¿Por que no fuiste? Creí que te habrían invitado Luna y Volpus

-Lo hicieron pero tenía mucho que estudiar-respondió Cho mostrándole los libros que llevaba-este año tengo que hacer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. ¿A donde vas?

-Tengo que ir con Pralad

-¿Vas a ir así de mojado?-le pregunto y le mostró una sonrisa burlona, se acerco a el y le tomo la mano para después jalarlo a un destino desconocido para el muchacho-ven, tienes que secarte primero, ayer entre al despacho de Pralad y esta congelado, te enfermaras

Harry le siguió mas por la oportunidad de poder retardar su encuentro con su muy detestado profesor que por un verdadero interés de estar con la asiática; Cho le llevo al interior de una aula vacía y que Harry nunca había visto antes, vio con admiración lo acogedora que era además de que también había en el fondo una chimenea que la Ravenclaw corrió a encender, el calor lo abrazo haciendo que se sintiera reconfortado.

-Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola-dijo Cho, el aula estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una sola silla en la que estaba sentada la chica, se cobijaba con una gruesa manta roja-será mejor que te quites esa ropa y la pongas al fuego para que no vayas mojado con Pralad

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto el muchacho al escuchar la sugerencia de la chica, esta se sonrojo enormemente al entender lo extraño que había sonado aquello

-¡No es lo que te imaginaste!-le riño aunque parecía divertida-solo me refería a la túnica... no te quites ni los pantalones ni nada

Después de un leve silencio los dos rieron ante aquel pequeño malentendido, Harry se quito la túnica dejándola secarse frente a la chimenea.

-Estas temblando-dijo Cho, abrió los brazos como si quisiera cobijarlo entre sus brazos-ven, te enfermaras si sigues así

Y aunque al principio lo miro con mala gana se acerco a Cho y, sentándose casi en sus piernas, permitió que la asiática le cobijara en un intimo abrazo; estuvieron en un silencio, Cho miraba el fuego disfrutando el momento pero Harry analizaba la situación, estaba en una situación que podría ser algo romántica pero el no la sentía así, se había sentido mejor antes, estando en el frío exterior en compañía de Ginny. No sabía si se atrevería a hacer algo para declarársele a la pelirroja y mucho menos si esta le correspondería, de cierta forma estaba seguro que eso nunca pasaría pero ni aún así se le paso por la mente la posibilidad de intentar algo con Cho, ella no le gustaba tanto como Ginny. Dio un suspiro y sin mas se fue quedando dormido sin dejar de pensar en la pelirroja.

* * *

Harry tuvo que admitir que el haberse quedado con Cho no fue muy buena idea, se había quedado dormido hasta muy entrada la noche (parecía que ahora tenía la fea costumbre de no dormir en la torre de Griffindor) y si eso le había acarreado con una nuevamente preocupada Hermione le había ido peor con Pralad, el profesor parecía haberse ofendido completamente y le había puesto una detención, una semana entera haciendo trabajo manual limpiando frascos llenos de viejas pociones caducadas, un castigo tipo Snape.

El joven mago suspiro resignado ante la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y después de tocar a la puerta entró esperando que iniciara el castigo. El profesor se había quejado con Dumbledore y si bien este le había justificado sus constantes faltas de atención no había podido ayudarlo con aquel problema.

-Sigue en donde te quedaste ayer, Potter-dijo Pralad seriamente señalándole varias cajas llenas de botellas con pociones-si no terminas de limpiar todas me temo que tendrás que estar castigado otra semana mas

Llevaba ya tres días de castigo y parecía que los demás nunca terminarían, no le afectaba el castigo en si tanto como estar frente a aquel hombre, en realidad tolerar su presencia era el verdadero castigo, aunque nunca hablaba le era imposible soportar a Pralad.

-Creo que ya acabe por hoy... profesor-dijo Harry con tono exhausto después de tres horas y media de estar en aquella detención-supongo que debo irme

Pralad le vio por encima de un _The Prophet_ que en ese momento leía.

-Que yo recuerde el que manda aquí es el profesor, Potter-dijo Pralad con un tono de voz semejante al de Snape-creo que todavía te queda otro rato-miró su reloj-espero que con otro par de horas aprendas un poco mas de respeto

Harry frunció el seño con molestia y después de lanzar otro suspiro rió con sarcasmo, Pralad levanto una ceja ante eso.

-¿Hay algo que quiera decir, Potter?-pregunto Pralad

-No... profesor-dijo Harry sin molestarse en mirarle-es solo que me parece bastante... extraño que usted sea quien me de clases de valores teniendo en cuenta su pasado

Pralad mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-Y de nuevo hablando de eso-comento Pralad sin ponerle mucha atención a ese hecho y después de una pausa volvió a leer el diario

-¿Cree que con hablar una sola vez sobre eso ya no tiene importancia su pasado?-pregunto molesto el joven mago-¿Cree que con ser ya pasado no tiene importancia?

-El profesor Dumbledore me perdono... a mi me basta eso-siguió detrás del periódico

-Hay veces en que el profesor Dumbledore le da perdón a quien no lo necesita-dijo pensando en Snape pero después lo deshecho recordando el pasado del profesor de pociones, en el pasado de Pralad no había nada similar-hay veces en que el se equivoca

-¿Crees que yo no me he preguntado si hizo bien al tenerme aquí?-Pralad bajo el periódico y observo a Harry con interés-créeme que hay veces en que yo me he repudiado por completo, yo ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir adelante, de hecho la única razón por la que Dumbledore me tiene aquí es por interés y nada mas, hay un trabajo que solo yo puedo hacer para el... como los Muggles suelen decir "en este momento estoy cosechando lo que sembré"

-Lo tiene bien merecido-dijo Harry con rencor pero sin poder evitar sentir lastima por el hombre que tenía frente a el, su expresión había cambiado hasta volverse una lastimada semejante a la de alguien que ha sido abandonado-usted no merece nada mas que eso

Y después de haber dicho todo ello Harry contemplo el rostro de Bhakta Pralad que se tomo su tiempo para contestar, se acomodo en su silla y miro las mangas de su propia túnica, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Harry este pareció estar viendo una mascara, sin vida ni emociones.

-Es lamentable que sepas todo eso, Harry-dijo con voz inexpresiva-no se como te habrás enterado de mi pasado, al parecer crees que yo no lamento todo lo que paso entre mis amigos y yo, te estas equivocando... no digo que el abandonar a mis amigos cuando mas me necesitaban no me haya afectado, es solo que no pienso dejarme vencer por aquel remordimiento... si quiero honrar a la memoria de mis queridos amigos debo de vivir mi vida ayudando para obtener su perdón, de lo contrario seré definitivamente una basura, a decir verdad deberían de encerrarme en Azkaban por todo lo que hice, fue algo imperdonable

-Claro que lo fue-gruño Harry pero Bhakta siguió hablando sin hacerle caso

-De hecho yo mismo intente quitarme la vida para ir al infierno, el único lugar al que pertenezco, pero la poción no me lo permitió-De pronto su mirada se volvió de una gran tristeza-solo hasta que estuve seguro, lejos de aquella cueva que se había derrumbado comprendí todo lo que había hecho; permití que mataran a Michel, deje que Alexandros tomara un camino equivocado y abandone a Anyel... no merecía vivir... y cuando pude haber muerto (la poción se volvió a desastivilisar semanas después de la muerte de Alexandros) me acobarde y le pedí ayuda al profesor Dumbledore, no fui suficientemente valiente para morir como debería haberlo hecho; no niego lo que hice, Harry, y es por eso que acepte el reto de Anyel, la próxima vez que nos veamos uno de nosotros morirá

-¿Que quiere decir con eso de que la poción no lo dejo morir?-pregunto Harry sin embargo Bhakta pareció no haberlo escuchado

-Hay cosas que me gustaría decirle pero eso ya no importa, nunca sabrá lo mucho que me arrepentí de lo que hice-Bhakta lo miro con atención, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia, se llevo una mano a su cuello y se quito un collar del que pendía una vieja y oxidada llave, Pralad se agacho y desapareció debajo de su escritorio, el joven mago pudo escuchar como una cerradura se abría y también el ruido de un cajo abrirse, cuando Bhakta se irguió llevaba en sus manos una caja alargada y plana, Harry tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio una figura dorada grabada en la caja, un Dragón con siete huevos debajo de el-cuando regrese de aquel viaje en el que murió Alexandros fui a la casa de Anyel, estaba tan arrepentido que quería encontrar algo con lo que acabar mi vida y halle esto, un legado de Michel y al pensar que Anyel había seguido su destino creí que era mi deber cuidarla-abrió los broches de la caja y alzo la tapa de esta, Harry sostuvo una exclamación de asombro al ver una magnifica espada, la misma que había visto en el pensadero de Alucard, brillaba como si fuera nueva-es la única cosa que pudo hacerme daño pero, como ves, de nuevo fui muy cobarde como para matarme

Bhakta tomo la espada de la caja y la levanto, a Harry le pareció escuchar como el aire se cortaba a su paso.

-Dicen que esta espada tiene poderes asombroso... incluso se cree que ella es capaz de escoger a su amo-Bhakta puso de nuevo la espada en la caja-ignoro si eso es cierto ya que conmigo no ha hecho nada asombroso, supongo que tal vez ha de saber que yo no soy un amo digno de ella-Bhakta poso su mirada en Harry-y la razón por que te la muestro es por que quiero que me hagas un favor, Harry- el joven mago recordó la petición de Michel a Alucard y sostuvo la respiración asustado-dicen que el cargo que tengo esta maldito... si eso es cierto entonces no estaré aquí mucho tiempo (de hecho es por eso que acepte el empleo), tal vez me encuentre con Anyel un día de esto... si es así me gustaría que el tuviera esto de nuevo consigo. Harry, me harías un enorme favor si le entregaras esto a Anyel por mi ¿Lo harás?

Harry observo la magnifica espada, hacía mucho tiempo había pertenecido a generaciones de la familia Learsi, después, cuando estuvo en manos de Michel, se le había entregado a Anyel Alucard y ahora que Bhakta Pralad se la entregaba a el pudo notar una enorme cantidad de magia que irradiaba de esta, la espada lucia como si la acabaran de hacer, hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Bhakta volvió a meter la espada en su caja, la cerro con sumo cuidado.

-Te lo agradezco, Harry-dijo el profesor con rostro abatido, como si hubiera firmado su condena

* * *

El joven mago se entretuvo un largo rato observando la espada en el interior de la caja, estaba sentado en una silla observando la magnifica arma en una mesa del cuartel del ED. Se sentía muy extraño estando cerca de la espada, tremendamente obsesionado por verla y cuando la veía, como en ese momento, no quería dejar de hacerlo, deseaba que fuera suya pero no lo era.

_Aun._

Alucard y Pralad nunca se encontrarían y si lo llegaban a hacer no había forma de que se enteraran de que el no había regresado la espada, Harry miro la caja abierta que le mostraba el arma, estuvo tentado a tomarla y sacarla de la caja pero segundos antes de que sus dedos tocaran las superficie del mango aparto la mano con temor ¡Que demonios estaba pasando! a el no le interesaban ese tipo de objetos pero ahí estaba ante el la espada, tentándole a tocarla.

La puerta del cuartel se abrió pero Harry no quito la mirada de la espada, en realidad tuvo la tentación de ocultarla para que nadie mas que el pudiera ver aquel tesoro.

-Eso se ve extraño-dijo Luna acercándose a el, tenía el ceño fruncido-¿De donde lo sacaste? Es... extraña

Harry noto que la rubia no había preguntado lo mas relevante de ese momento ¿Por que la tenía? La chica se acerco a Harry y miro el arma como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Quien te lo dio?-pregunto

Harry no contestó.

-Creo que esto es algo peligroso, Harry-murmuro la Ravenclaw-será mejor que te deshagas de esa cosa

La chica dio un ligero bufido y después salio de la sala con sensación perturbada; Harry dio un vatazo a la puerta mientras se cerraba; el joven mago acerco una mano temblorosa a la espada con la intención de sacarla pero antes de ello cerro los ojos y la retiro asustado, había sido solo unas cuantas palabras las que había dicho Luna pero habían sido las correctas. Deshacerse de ella, si, era buena idea.

El joven mago esperó con tranquilidad ante la puerta del aula de Alucard, estaba ausente pero Harry prefería quedarse esperando todo el día con tal de alejarse de aquel extraño instrumento que permanecía guardado en la caja, mientras que esperaba pasó un dedo distraídamente por el relieve del escudo de la caja, recordando la figura en forma del Dragón con los siete huevos, sentía como la energía de la espada le llama y después de un rato Harry vio con alivio como la puerta se abría, el muchacho entro al aula antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de abrirse.

-Potter-musito el Vampiro de pie y a un lado de la puerta que daba a su despacho-es algo raro verte por aquí ¿Que eso?

El Vampiro miro la caja y como Harry se acercaba a el, cuando estuvo a unos metros de el levanto la caja mostrando el escudo de la caja, los ojos del profesor se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que veía, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero la voz parecía haber desparecido por completo. El Griffindor puso con sumo cuidado la caja en el escritorio y dio un par de pasos atrás como temiendo a una violenta reacción de Alucard mas sin embargo este solo se sentó en su silla y vio asombrado la caja.

-Creí que...-dijo con hilo de voz pero no pudo decir nada mas

-Pralad me pido que se la diera-dijo Harry admirando como el Vampiro por fin mostraba una mueca diferente a aquella sonrisa cruel, parecía dolido

-Cuando... cuando... Después de que paso lo de aquella cueva-dijo con voz herida-regrese lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa, la espada había desaparecido... obviamente supe que Bhakta la había tomado, creí que la habría vendido-paso un dedo sobre la caja, miro a Harry, sus ojos por primera vez lucían mas humanos que nunca-nunca pensé que podría volver a verla

Alucard abrió los seguros de la caja pero después de vacilas un poco los volvió a cerrar.

-¿No la va a abrir?-pregunto Harry

-Tu ya lo hiciste ¿No, Potter?-dijo Alucard sonriendo burlonamente-¿La has visto? ¿Has sentido esa magia que desprende? Es como si te lanzaran un encantamiento, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella... si, Potter, se perfectamente lo que sientes cada vez que la tienes cerca. Estuve cerca de esta espada por siete largos años, era como estar frente a algo que con un hechizo atractor, cuando Michel me la ofreció habría dado todo lo que tenía por tomarla de inmediato pero cuando la tuve ya no la quise por que había significado que pronto perdería a mi amigo... dicen que esta espada tiene poderes increíbles... al menos yo solo se de uno de ellos

Harry permaneció en silencio escuchando como divagaba el extraño profesor.

-Este es un regalo de Michel, mi mas grande amigo, no sabes cuanto deseo poder tomarla de nuevo... pero ya no puedo-empujo la caja hacía Harry, rechazándola-Michel le regalo esto a una persona que yo ya no soy... ¿Has tomado la espada, Potter?

-No

El Vampiro sonrió complacido.

-Entonces creo que no hay nada de malo en que la conserves

-¿Que?-pregunto Harry sorprendido y alejándose otro par de pasos del extraño profesor

-El único poder que esta espada me demostró fue el elegirme como su amo-aclaro el profesor-no se como lo hace pero de alguna forma elige a su amo... se supone que solo elige a los de corazón humilde y como vez ahora yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella... si tu pudiste estar sin tener contacto con ella, sintiendo aquella sensación de atracción... y aún así no la tomaste entonces eres un digno poseedor de la espada del Fénix

-Yo...yo no creo que deba tenerla-murmuro el muchacho sintiendo como dentro de sí había comenzado a crecer las ansias de poder tomarla

Alucard rió divertido.

-Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, Harry-Alucard empujo otro tanto la caja a Harry-el único digno poseedor de esta espada es aquel que no la quiera... si no me crees entonces tómala, si no la mereces entonces nada pasara pero si sí eres un amo digno de ella pues... averígualo

Harry se acerco con cautela a Alucard, este volvía a sonreír expectante ante lo que iba a pasar, el Griffindor tomo la caja y puso las manos sobre los broches de esta, miro a Alucard y este asintió con la cabeza. El ruido de los broches abrirse resonó en toda la aula seguido por un ligero rechinido al abrirse la tapa, la espada brillaba como si fuera nueva. Harry acerco una mano y tomo la espada por el mango, se sorprendió demasiado al sentir lo liviana que era y como el mango se amoldaba a la forma de su mano, era como si se estuviera ajustando a su medida... entonces un viento caliente rodeo al joven mago y la espada brillo ligeramente, parecía vibrar de la emoción.

Alucard dio un ligero gruñido de aprobación. Era como si Harry hubiera regresado a aquel día en que había comprado su varita mágica.

-Creo que te ha escogido-dijo Alucard levantándose de su silla, Harry intento decir algo pero simplemente estaba maravillado con aquella sensación de tener la espada en sus manos-sigues sin creerme ¿He?-Alucard se acerco a el y tomo la hoja de la espada, señalo con un dedo la escritura que Harry no había podido leer al estar en el pensadero-¿Por que no lees esto que esta aquí? Esto despejara por fin tus dudas

Los ojos verdes del Griffindor se posaron en la hoja de la espada y se sorprendió al notar que ahora si podía leer la escritura en esta, pero se sorprendió mas al leer su propio nombre grabado en esta, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

-Supongo que tu nombre esta ahí-Alucard sonrió al ver el rostro de asombro del muchacho-acéptalo, ahora eres su amo

-Pero su amigo se la dio a usted-dijo Harry

-Se la dio a un Anyel Alucard que ya no existe; a un Anyel Alucard que murió el día en que asesino Alexandros y en que Bhakta le abandono... la espada del Fénix es toda tuya, Potter, cuídala ya que es única.

* * *

Harry se entretuvo el resto del día examinando atentamente la espada que era ahora de su propiedad, la había visto de todo ángulo que parecía haberse aprendido de memoria cada detalle de ella, no se atrevía a tocarla, al menos aún, solo se mantuvo maravillado por la forma y el brillo que tenía la hoja filosa, dio un suspiro y estiro la mano para tomar el mango de la espada y la levanto de su cama nuevamente maravillado por la ligereza de esta, miro a su alrededor calculando el espacio y después de que se colocara en el centro del dormitorio, en donde nada le estorbaba, agito la espada con fuerza, se le erizo el cabello de la nuca al escuchar como el aire se cortaba al paso de la espada. La espada del Fénix, como la había llamado Alucard.

Alguien giro la perilla de la puerta y trato de entrar al dormitorio pero la puerta no cedió ni un ápice.

-¡Ouch!-se escucho la voz de una niña-¿Que demonios? ¿Harry? ¿Harry, estas ahí?

El muchacho se acerco a su cama rápidamente y se apresuro a guardar de nuevo a la espada en su caja, saco todas sus pertenencias del interior de su baúl y después de dejar perfectamente guardada la caja en el fondo de esta volvió a meter todas sus cosas en un completo caos. El joven mago corrió a abrir la puerta ya que Eris había comenzado a dar de patadas para abrirla.

-¿No podrías hacer mas ruido?-pregunto molesto el muchacho-creo que los de Slitheryn no te han escuchado

-No empieces, casi me rompo la nariz por tu culpa-dijo robándose la cara, llevaba un paquete alargado bajo el brazo-me acaba de mandar este paquete el señor dependiente de la tienda de escobas

-¿Es la escoba?-pregunto Harry emocionado

-No, claro que no, ha de ser la colección de tapas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de Luna o tal vez un nuevo número de _Tranformacion moderna_-dijo con sarcasmo la niña, aun molesta-¡Claro que es la escoba!

Ambos se sentaron en la cama del joven mago y abrieron la caja con emoción, la respiración de ambos desapareció en cuanto vieron la magnifica escoba caer en la cama, se miraron entre si maravillados.

-Hermosa ¿No?-le pregunto la niña-eso sacas de bueno cuando te llevas tan bien con todo e mundo, en especial con alguien que trabaja con escobas

-Ahora... el único problema que tengo es idear una forma de regalársela a Ginny

Eris frunció el seño con algo de molestia pero lo oculto fingiendo que miraba los palitos de la escoba.

-Es un buen regalo-dijo finalmente la pequeña Eris

La respuesta al problema de Harry no tardo mucho en llegar, y todo había sido gracias a Ron; aunque el partido de Griffindor contra Hufflepuf había sido postergado para después de vacaciones el chico pelirrojo insistía en que era mejor seguir entrenando hasta que pudieran jugar al Quidditch hasta dormidos. La insistencia del pelirrojo había estado a punto de volver loco al joven mago por lo que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, sin embargo después Harry vio en los entrenamientos de Quidditch el momento perfecto para darle su regalo a Ginny.

Como Hermione había vuelto a ser la entrenadora del equipo los ánimos de todos estaban en lo mas alto y volaban lo mejor que podía, Ginny hacía todo lo que podía ya que su vuelo tampoco era el mejor por la vieja escoba del colegio que en ese momento montaba; Harry y Ginny habían comenzado a competir por quien era la persona que recibía mas golpes de Bludger, Ginny iba ganando gracias a la poca maniobrabilidad de la escoba en la que iba.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry acercándose a la chica que se había ido volando a un lugar alejado para reponerse de sus heridas

-Eso creo-murmuro la chica contienen do un gruñido de dolor, la Bludger le había dado en una costilla

-Tal vez deberías de conseguirte otra escoba-comento el joven mago-ese viejo trasto no parece dar para mas ¿Crees poder jugar con ella en el siguiente partido?

Ginny le sonrió y dio un para de volteretas alrededor del mago

-Estoy bien-dijo con suficiencia la chica-es mas importante el jugador que la escoba ¿No crees? Mejor deberías de preocuparte por ti, no tienes muy buena pinta

Y tenía razón, la explicación del por que Harry estuviera siendo la victima favorita de ambas Bludger era que muchas veces su mirada se perdía en el volar de la chica, tan sencillamente, y doloroso, como eso.

Aquella mañana todos regresaron a los vestidores cansados pero sumamente animados, Ron estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Loriel McKenzi podría contra ellos y eso animaba a los demás integrantes del equipo. Harry iba muy molido ya que había sido alcanzado aquel día por un sin numero de Bludger, cortesía de Flyli.

-Gracias, Ron-murmuro el joven mago cuando su pelirrojo amigo lo ayudo a sentarse en una banca mientras que los demás integrantes comenzaban a cambiarse

-Tal vez deberías de ir a la enfermería de inmediato-le aconsejo Flyli con gesto preocupado-le puse mucha fuerza a esa última Bludger

-Lo hiciste bien-dijo Harry recostándose con expresión de dolor-todos, estoy seguro que estaremos preparados para McKenzi y su equipo

-Adulador-dijo sonriendo la baleadora y se metió a las duchas

Quince minutos después la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo ya estaban bañados y con el uniforme del colegio puesto y salieron despidiéndose del capitán del equipo, este seguía tumbado en la banca y cada vez que alguien se despedía de el solo agitaba levemente la mano sin poder responder.

-¿Estas seguro que estas bien, amigo?-le pregunto Ron sentándose a un lado suyo

-Mejor que nunca-contesto el joven mago pero en seguida sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho que le hizo recordar el como Eris le había roto las costillas durante el duelo mágico-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré a la enfermería ¿Contento?

-¿No quieres que te lleve?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Tienes que ir con Ariana ¿No? No te entretengas conmigo, ve con tu novia-Ron se sonrojo un poco pero no dijo nada-no te sorprendas que lo sepa, Ariana lo estaba diciendo a cualquiera que se acercara a ella, para esta hora ya debe de saberlo todo el colegio

Ron salio de los vestidores bastante avergonzado dejando a Harry solo con su dolor mas sin embargo el esperaba a alguien mas, y ella apareció después de unos segundos.

-¿Sigues aquí, Harry?-se escucho una voz femenina muy cerca de el, sin embargo Harry no movió la cabeza para asegurarse que Ginny estuviera a solas con el, estaba muy adolorido para eso-te ves fatal

-Estoy seguro que tu luces igual-respondió Harry

Y era cierto la chica iba despeinada y con la cara manchada de hollín, como si hubiera metido la cabeza en una chimenea.

-Me sucedió algo muy raro hace un momento, me atacaron las escobas viejas que están guardadas en el armario de a lado y después de eso varios casilleros...-dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto al muchacho, su voz de repente sonó rencorosa-no tendrás nada que ver con eso ¿Verdad?

-Ni idea de lo que quieres decir-murmuro el muchacho, claro que no era verdad, el había encantado las escobas para que atacaran a la muchacha para asegurarse de que se quedaran a solas

Ginny se levanto a guardar su uniforme de Quidditch en su casillero pero este no abrió, le dio un par de golpes pero siguió igual de cerrada.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Harry viendo de reojo a la pelirroja-Ron me dijo que había cambiado de casilleros, dice que quiere poner unos nuevos y que por el momento utilices ese viejo que esta a lado

El muchacho señalo uno y vio como la muchacha con rostro de molestia se acercaba a el murmurando _donde haya revisado mis cosas se las vera conmigo_ y abrió el casillero que le había dicho Harry, vio en su interior y después volvió a cerrar la puerta con aire confundido, miro la puerta como si esperara ver el nombre de alguien en el, lo volvió a abrir y miro con atención el interior, después volteo a mirar a Harry.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el muchacho

-No fue Ron quien puso aquí mis cosas ¿Cierto?-vio como Harry se encogía de hombros y entonces saco lo que estaba en el interior del casillero, una escoba con un palo pulido de color negro, una letras rojas grabadas en el palo brillaban formando las palabras _Black-lion. Nimbus _desprendido destellos imponentes-¿Que es esto?

-¿Como diablos llego eso ahí?-pregunto Harry aparentando inocencia

Ginny miro la escoba que vibraba con docilidad en su mano y miro a Harry conmovida se acerco al muchacho y se inclino junto a el.

-No tenías que hacerlo-le susurro sonriéndole

-Es una de las mejore cosas de tener un amigo millonario ¿No?-le dijo el muchacho-tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad... además en verdad quiero ganarle a McKenzi

Ginny rió y abrazo con fuerza a Harry sin tener cuidado con su deplorable estado, sin embargo este no se quejo, también le abrazo sintiendo aquella sensación de las Snitch en su estomago, se pregunto por que demonios tenía que pasarle eso, sintiendo eso con su mejor amiga... pero... ¿En verdad se estaría enamo... no, no era posible eso.

-¿Me estas abrazando?-dijo Harry después de un rato-no quiero alarmarte pero creo que ya no siento nada del cuello para abajo

Ginny rió y después de darle otro abrazo lo ayudo a ir a la enfermería.

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Primero que nada quiero disculparme por lo mucho que tarde en sacar este capitulo, estoy a finales de semestre y eso solo significa más tareas y menos distracciones. Ya había olvidado por completo actualizar hasta que una de mis amigas de la escuela me exigió que subiera el nuevo capitulo, ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? O.O ¿Cual rápido? Si ya paso mucho tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta que en verdad ya había pasado la fecha en que se supone iba a actualizar me puse a escribir como loco olvidándome por completo de la escuela (Grave error, la maestra de Geometría ya me amenazó con enviarme a recursamiento. Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas ¬¬) Ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo para revisar mi correo así que tampoco había revisado los reviews, les agradezco mucho a todos los que me hayan dejado sus comentarios.

Me gustaría agradecer los comentarios de aprobación en el capitulo anterior acerca de la primera, y para nada ultima, escena de Harry/Ginny (el muy cabeza dura de Harry por fin se dio cuenta de lo que siente por la dulce pelirroja) estaba muy preocupado ya que no se me ocurría como diablos hacer eso, ahora el problema es como se va desarrollar su relación, a decir verdad eso todavía no lo he planeado. Me llego un review de (gracias por el comentario, hajhum) un lector que decía que a el le interesaba mas conocer acerca de los problemas que tendría ambos Griffindor en su relación sentimental, muy buena idea y claro que lo haré, aun no se como pero será bueno intentarlo. Querido lector te agradezco mucho tu sugerencia y espero que me escribas para saber si te va gustando el Fic. Una pregunta (gracias por el review, xhyllemitta) que me intrigo bastante fue si Ron y Hermione van a tener su pequeña historia de amor... eso si que no se los puedo decir... cof, cof , puede ser, cof, cof de eso se enteraran en... déjenme ver... un par de capítulos (que tratare de sacar lo mas pronto posible) ¿Pero que pasaría con Krum y Ariana? Eso ni yo lo se.

Por ultimo me gustaría disculparme con otro lector (macabre-wolf) por algo que no le pareció que haya puesto en el capitulo 23, la forma en que puse la música Metal, debo decir que aunque escucho todo tipo de música no soy muy adepto a escuchar el metal pero tampoco lo rechazo de hecho soy un buen seguidor de sistem of a Down (que yo sepa esa es música de Metal) en la historia quería poner una música que los magos no conocieran y la primera cosa que se me ocurrió fue metal, y lo de música diabólica pues supuse que tal vez la pequeña Hermione a pesar de escuchar y conocer música muggle ella posiblemente no sabría la diferencia entre estos dos géneros. Si es que sigues leyendo mi buen lector créeme que no escribí eso con fines de ofender.

Adelantos de siguiente capitulo.

Las vacaciones llegan a Hogwarts y Harry se enfrenta a una problema que lo obligara a decidir como, y con quien, prefiere pasar las navidades. Un antiguo sueño vuelve para alarmar un poco al joven mago. Ron se ve obligado a tragarse su orgullo y socializar con un par de personas que detesta bastante. Krum y Hermione pasan un tiempo juntitos antes de que este tenga que cumplir con el deber de ser miembro de la orden del fénix. Algunos pelirrojos se reencuentran y la navidad vuelve locos a todos.

Próximo capitulo.- Navidad, desastrosa navidad.

Espero que pronto pueda subir mas capítulos (y pasar geometría ¬¬) AGIOOOO


	28. Navidad, desastroza navidad

CAPITULO XXVIII.- NAVIDAD, DESASTROZA NAVIDAD

La días navideños habían llegado ya, era una de las épocas que mas le gustaban a Harry, era cuando podía disfrutar del acogedor calor en la sala común de Griffindor, las deliciosas cenas preparadas por los elfos domésticos del colegio y el poder jugar en la nieve que caía en los terrenos del castillo, esta ultima actividad era la favorita del Griffindor; siempre y cuando no ocurriera ningún accidente como el que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

-¿Como pudimos llegar a esto?-pregunto el joven mago sarcasmo

-Cállate-dijo Ron temblando de pies y cabeza

Harry gruño molesto escuchando como la fuerte brisa golpeaba los árboles que les rodeaban, las ramas se mecían y el estar enterrado hasta el pecho en la nieve en el interior del bosque prohibido cuando estaba apunto de arreciar la que quizás era la peor tormenta en mas de doscientos años no mejoraba la situación, y su humor. Ambos Griffindor esperaron a que alguien llegara a salvarlos mientras que trataban de mantenerse en calor frotando sus brazos en el pecho ya casi congelado pecho.

-¿Ahora ves por que no quería entrenar hoy?-le regaño Harry y Ron bajo la mirada

-Esta bien, lo admito, me equivoque... pero cuando dije que era para tener mas probabilidades con McKenzi tu aceptaste ¿Por que lo hiciste si ya sospechabas que nos alcanzaría una tormenta?

Harry arrugo el ceño y esquivo la mirada, segundos después se logro escuchar entre el ruido del viento un golpe entre los árboles y un fuerte quejido, ambos amigos levantaron la vista pero no pudieron ver nada mas que el blanco de la nieve que les rodeaba, una exclamación de dolor les indico que era una muchacha la que había tenido el accidente.

-¡HARRY!-se escucho la voz de Ginny en las alturas-¿ESTAS AHÍ?

-¡¿Lo vez Cho?! ¡Por eso odio las escobas!-se escucho la voz de Luna

-¡Rápido! ¡Hermione dice que se pone peor!-ahora era Cho la que trataba de hacerse escuchar por encima del viento

-¡HARRY!-exclamo la pelirroja desde el cielo-¡Te aventaremos una cuerda! ¡Tómenla!

Se escucho un estremecimiento en las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban a los dos Griffindor pero ninguna cuerda les cayó, se había atorado en las ramas de los árboles.

-¡BIEN HECHO, GINNY!-le grito Ron a su hermana a pesar de que no la veía por la nieve en el viento-¿ALGUNA OTRA BRILLANTE IDEA?

La pelirroja soltó una palabrota que por el aumento del viento no se pudo escuchar, al menos no muy bien.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamo Luna-un encantamiento convocador... _¡Accio Ron!_

Hubo un ruido extraño y de pronto el cabello de Ron se levanto al cielo como si alguien lo estuviera jalando con gran fuerza, el grito de dolor del pelirrojo no tardo en escucharse mientras que se esforzaba por mantenerse en el suelo.

-¡HAAAAAA! ¡Detente, Luna! ¡ME ARRANCAS EL CABELLO!-exclamo el pelirrojo y segundos después se dejo caer demostrando que el encantamiento se había detenido

-¡Te lo merecías!-exclamo su hermana-¿Y ahora?

-¡ME TOCA BAJAR!-exclamo Cho

Se escucharon las ramas moverse, unos cuantos lamentos y después alguien cayo entre ambos Griffindor, era Cho. La Ravenclaw se levanto enfundándose mas en su capa y la bufanda y apretando la escoba contra su pecho, tenía los ojos entrecerrados tratando de acostumbrarse a la ventisca. Tras varios intentos pudo sacar a los dos muchachos de su prisión de nieve y, mientras trataban de calentarse el húmedo torso, Cho se aseguraba de cachar la cuerda que Luna les aventaba.

-¡La tengo!-grito Cho-tu subes primero, Harry, te espera Weasley

El joven mago subió con grandes dificultades la cuerda y tras dejar abajo la copa de los árboles pudo ver a Ginny cubierta por la capa y haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse estable en el aire, su nueva _black-lion_ soportaba el duro clima; Harry se monto en la escoba aforrándose de la cintura de la pelirroja.

-¿Recuperaron mi _saeta de fuego_?-Ginny asintió-¿Por que no llamaron a algún profesor para que nos sacaran de aquí?

-¿QUE? ¿Y perdernos de esta aventura?-pregunto Luna divertida a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en la escoba

Esperaron un par de minutos más y después Cho se elevo por los aires con Ron sujeto a su cintura.

-¡Listo! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!-Exclamo la asiática e inmediatamente voló en dirección del castillo

Las tres escobas se dirigieron al castillo, Cho y Ginny eran muy buenas y, aunque con mucho trabajo, se mantuvieron estables pero Luna parecía tener complicaciones y daba muchos tumbos o volteretas en el aire; pronto Harry pudo vislumbrar el castillo y lo que mas le alegro ver fue a Hermione en uno de los pasillos viéndoles desde una ventana con ropa seca para los dos muchachos. El rescate habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por que Luna, casi al llegar a donde estaba Hermione, perdió el control de su escoba y sin poder evitarlo choco con las otras dos escobas, un grito por parte de todos fue el anuncio para Hermione de que pronto todo se pondrían mal las cosas.

-Maldición-murmuro entre dientes mientras que veía como los cinco alumnos se dirigían hacía ella sin control, segundos después habían atravesado la gran ventana al mismo tiempo para después atropellar a la pobre Hermione

Hubo, golpes, patadas e insultos mientras que cada uno trataba de levantarse del enredado abrazo en que habían quedado todos; Harry pudo vislumbrar la _Black-lion_ a poco centímetros de la escoba de Cho, busco por todos lado a la pelirroja pero sus lentes se había caído y ahora no veía, sintió como unos brazos le aferraban en un abrazo y unos senos que se pegaban a su pecho. Hermione pudo safarse de aquel barullo y se alejo un poco dando traspiés enojada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Que no pudieron haberse fijado por donde caían?-exclamo furiosa

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-le pregunto una chica y le pusieron los lentes

Y entonces Harry pudo enterarse de que era Cho quien le abrazaba, aunque el abrazo era mas bien por inercia al haber sido aplastada por el, y también se dio cuenta que una de sus manos había ido a parar en la cintura de la chica y la otra estaba a pocos milímetros de uno de sus pechos.

-¡Ha! Lo siento-se apresuro a decir el joven mago quitando las manos de los lugares comprometedores de la anatomía de Cho

Se incorporo un poco dejando que Cho se levantara, ambos estaban sonrojados pero no dijeron nada, al menos no hasta que Ron abrió la boca.

-¡Lovegood, la próxima vez ahórrate las molestias!-exclamo el pelirrojo molesto-¡Preferiría estar allá afuera a ser rescatado por ti!

Harry sintió como Cho lo apartaba de su camino con un fuerte empujón, la asiática se había levantado y ahora se había ido contra el pelirrojo tirándolo de nuevo al suelo con una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Hey! Luna se arriesgo mucho para salvar tu estupido trasero ¡Deberías de estar besándole los pies!-exclamo Cho molesta-¡Pídele disculpas!

Y entonces la pelea volvió a comenzar; Ron y Cho se habían puesto a discutir, Ginny se había levantado a defender a su hermano, sin embargo cuando este se había levantado para seguir gritando Ginny lo tiro de un empujón por haber insultado a la Ravenclaw.

-¡Creí que me estabas defendiendo!-Grito Ron indignado desde el suelo

-No me gusta que insulten a Luna-dijo Ginny fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

Hermione y Harry tardaron varios minutos en hacer que Ron, Ginny y Cho dejaran de discutir, Luna simplemente se había dedicado a reparar la ventana por donde habían entrado y después se limito a observar la pelea entre los alumnos del colegio.

-¡Yo me largo!-gruño la pelirroja y después de recoger su escoba del suelo se marcho hacía la torre de Griffindor

Hermione observo como Ginny caminaba molesta y después de encogerse de hombros se despidió de las dos Ravenclaw, Harry suspiro y miro a Cho y a Luna, su mirada se tardo un poco en los ojos de la asiática, sus manos cosquillearon al recordar la agradable sensación de haber sentido las formas de la chica y después de que ambos se sonrojaran de nuevo se despidió y siguió a las dos Griffindor. Ron gruño y después siguió a Harry.

-No deberías haber peleado así con Ron-comento Luna cuando estuvieron completamente solas-volvamos a la torre de Ravenclaw

-Se lo merecía, no debió de haberte hablado así-gruño la asiática

-No importa, ya me he acostumbrado a que me insulten-dijo Luna con una risita-después de cinco años de llevar el apodo de _Lunática_ en realidad nada me afecta

-¡Pues no me importa! Si alguien te vuelve a decir así quiero que me lo digas y le echare tantos maleficios que quedara inconciente para siempre

-Exageras ¿Por que harías algo así?

-Por que eres mi mejor amiga

Luna detuvo su andar y se quedo viendo a la asiática con una expresión de autentico asombro, Cho al sentirse observada por la rubia desvió la mirada un poco incomodada pero no se retractó de lo que había dicho.

-Contigo no necesito fingir, Luna, se que tu amistad es sincera-murmuro Cho-no quiero que nadie mas te vuelva a insultar

Luna sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos ir un rato a la sala de los menesteres-comento la rubia-tengo escondido un numero del _The Quibbler_ en donde viene varias criaturas desconocidas... puede que te regale unas cuantas fotos nunca antes vistas

Cho sonrió alagada, esa era una forma en que Luna le estaba demostrando de que, tal vez, ella también era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ron camino al rededor de la sala común crujiéndose los nudillos y viendo resentido a su hermana que estaba sentada en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, dio un bufido y después de ver a Harry subió al dormitorio perdiéndose detrás de la puerta de las escaleras.

-Es muy hostigante ¿No crees?-le pregunto Ginny al joven mago con una sonrisita en la cara

La pelirroja se encontraba revisando las ramitas de su escoba, asegurándose de que siguiera en perfectas condiciones; había pasado varios minutos encerando el palo de la escoba con el kit de mantenimiento que había comprado de inmediato para mantener el regalo de Harry en perfectas condiciones. La chica se sentó junto al muchacho y continuo con su trabajo en completo silencio.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos frente a la chimenea fue el mas relajante, además después de un rato la mas chica de los Weasley había salido de la sala común y minutos después había regresado con dos tarros de chocolate caliente hecho por ella misma, el sabor de aquel chocolate fue el mejor que Harry hubiera probado en toda su vida.

-Delicioso-dijo Harry-¿Que tiene?

-Solo el toque Weasley-dijo Ginny, estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Harry

La imaginación de ambos Griffindor comenzó a volar y entonces por un momento contemplaron la posibilidad de estar juntos sin saber que eso era realmente lo que deseaba el otro, el amor que había entre ambos se podía palpar y ellos mismos lo sentían, era un amor que completaba al amor del otro como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Y tal vez así lo era.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni de movimiento alguno; Harry siguió sentado en el sofa sorbiendo el chocolate que le había dado Ginny aunque en realidad su atención estaba mas centrada en el susurrar de Ginny, estaba cantando una canción que Harry no pudo identificar; la pelirroja se acomodo mas en las piernas del joven mago y siguió cantando mientras que su mente divaga en un futuro que quizás pronto llegaría.

Sin embargo aquel momento de paz no pudo ser disfrutado mucho tiempo más, se escuchó mucho alboroto al otro lado del retrato, varias voces gritaban asustados y mientras que el retrato cedía los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a levantarse alarmados por los gritos. Varios alumnos entraron a la sala común y otros tantos bajaron de los dormitorios; Dean había sido el primero que había entrado a la sala común, llevaba un _The Prophet_ en la mano, y se subió a un sofá agitando el periódico

-¡La vieron! ¡A EL también!-el prefecto extendió el periódico y Harry pudo ver una foto debajo del anuncio del _The Prophet express_-destrozaron un poblado muggle

Hermione, había entrado a la sala común y no puedo evitar arrugar el ceño en el momento en que vio a todos los alumnos que estaban a los lados de Dean, se acerco con ayuda de empujones y observo el diario, los otros dos Griffindor le había imitado, la foto ocupaba toda la pagina y en ella se podía ver dos figuras encapuchadas caminando en medio de un poblado totalmente destruido, varios bultos humeaban en medio de llamas, eran personas; una de las figuras encapuchadas portaba una mascara, no era como la de los demás Death Eathers, parecía que se había colocado el cráneo de un persona para cubrir su identidad, lo único que se podía ver era la boca y la barbilla, era una mujer; de la otra figura lo único que se podía observar era un par de ojos con forma de rendija. Era Voldemort.

Debajo de la fotografía se podía leer.

_El innombrable y la destructora destruyen poblado muggle._

_miles de muertos en minutos_

harry observo la fotografía sorprendido ¿Quien demonios era aquella "destructora"? ¿Era una Death Eather? Miro a Hermione y a Ginny y estas sabiendo exactamente que pensaba se encogieron de hombros. El resto de la mañana hubo murmullos alarmados por todo el colegio, todos parecían muy nerviosos, el que Voldemort hubiera hecho acto de presencia sin importar que estaba muy lejos de Hogwarts asustaba a todo el mundo. El joven mago pregunto a todo alumno del castillo con quien hablaba si sabían quien era esa "destructora", aunque todos se encogían de miedo al escuchar ese nombre nadie parecía saber quien era en realidad. Ron tampoco sabía nada de ella, sin embargo si pudo decirles algo.

-Dumbledore le teme-dijo con tono de gravedad, miro a todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie-no le digas nada a nadie, ni a Hermione o Ginny... solo escuche algo el año pasado en el cuartel de la orden, se supone que esta en un lugar en el que no debería de poder salir... si es en verdad ella las cosas están a punto de cambiar horriblemente

Y aunque eso no le había aclarado nada a Harry si lo había puesto nervioso, la aparición de esa noticia había afectado también los ánimos de todos los profesores del castillo y tal vez también había sido la razón del que Dumbledore volviera desaparecer de Hogwarts. Hermione noto de inmediato el cambio en el colegio y después de investigar mucho tiempo pudo proporcionar a Harry una lista decente de los nombres de varios Death Eather conocidos y que seguían con vida pero ninguno parecía lo suficientemente peligrosa para ser la Death Eather de la que hablaban en el diario.

-No ha ningún registro que hable sobre esa tal "destructora"-le dijo Hermione-tal vez... talvez podrías preguntarle a Malfoy sobre esto... el debe de saber sobre esto

Sin embargo el pensar en preguntarle algo a Malfoy no estaba en sus planes, especialmente por que la idea de pedirle que se "aliara" con Zabini seguía presente en su mente y aún no decidía que hacer, estar cerca del Slitheryn le daba la terrible sensación de que la suerte de Malfoy estaba en sus manos.

Para poder sacarse tantas cosas de la mente Harry se entretuvo pensado en lo que haría al terminar las clases... ¡Tan solo unos cuantos días y podría tomarse aquel descanso que necesitaba! Hermione se las arreglo para organizarle sus últimos días de clases. Los días pasaron y los miembros del ED estaban tan distraídos que Harry se dio cuenta que no podría enseñarles ningún hechizo ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Ginny sugirió una excelente idea que todos en el ED aprobaron, Harry les haría un examen antes de terminar las vacaciones.

Desde el momento en que todos aceptaron que Harry les hiciera aquel examen, el joven mago se había puesto la tarea de idear una forma de evaluar a sus "alumnos", después de mucho tiempo de estar pensándolo se le ocurrió hacer un examen como el que les había hecho Lupin cuando había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Una especie de prueba de obstáculos, se comunico con Fred y George y le mandaron un pantano instantáneo como el que habían utilizado el año pasado durante el reinado de terror de Umbridge; Hagrid le había prestado, a regañadientes, algunas criaturas tenebrosas que escondió en el pantano y después de estos obstáculos escondió un Boggart al que se enfrentarían cuando saliera de improviso en su camino; el joven mago, después de un tiempo de indecisión, mando una carta a la señora Figg pidiéndole prestado al señor Jinkles, le explico brevemente para que lo necesitaba esperando que le respondiera afirmativamente, una mañana un cuervo negro había llegado junto con Hedwig, era el señor Jinkles. Había preferido que el señor Jinkles fuera el que representara al Dementor ya que este, al contrario del Boggart, se defendería y trataría de evitar ser golpeado por algún _Patronus_, de esa forma pondrían a prueba sus habilidades. Y para terminar aquel difícil recorrido se enfrentarían a Harry en un duelo para tratar de desarmarlo.

Pero aunque ese dichoso examen le había servido a la perfección para olvidarse del asunto de Malfoy no evito que se encontraran tarde o temprano aquellos dos enemigos; Harry regresaba a su sala común después de pasar casi todo el día preparando la sala de los menesteres para el examen que les haría a los miembros del ED, el muchacho estaba por llegar a la torre de Griffindor hasta que noto que en el mapa del merodeador había dos motas de tinta con el nombre de _Garyel Zelin_ y _Draco Malfoy_ cerca de la lechuzeria, después Zelin se retiraba y dejaba solo a Malfoy, pasaron algunos minutos pero Malfoy no se fue de aquel lugar. Quince minutos mas tarde Harry se vio a si mismo llegando a la lechuceria en donde aun se encontraba el Slitheryn.

-¿Que haces aquí, Potter?-pregunto el rubio cuando se percato de la presencia del Griffindor

Harry veía desde la sombras al Slitheryn, le estaba dando las espaldas mientras leía un trozo de pergamino, el ulular de las lechuzas fue lo único que sonó durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente el Slitheryn enrollo el pergamino y volteo a ver al joven mago, un rayo del atardecer del día cayo directamente en el rostro del muchacho y a Harry le sorprendió enormemente lo demacrado que estaba. Las ojeras y algunas marcas de angustia habían deformado su rostro ocasionando que Harry casi no lo pudiera comparar con el Malfoy de los años pasados, aquel que tanto había hecho para poder arruinarle la vida.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Malfoy mas sin embargo Harry no pudo decir nada-No creí que me vigilarías

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Necesito tu permiso para recibir cartas de mi madre?-se burlo el muchacho miro el rojo del atardecer y suspiro con melancolía-mi madre me envía alguna carta de vez en cuando, se asegura de que Eliel y yo estemos bien

-Lo estarán-dijo Harry, los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose uno al otro, el Griffindor deseaba poder preguntarle por como estaba pero sabía perfectamente que Malfoy no le contestaría ni aunque necesitara ayuda-¿Sabes quien es la "destructora"?

Malfoy entorno los ojos pero pasados unos cuantos segundos pareció haber desechado cualquier duda.

-No se quien es exactamente, solo he escuchado rumores de ella-contesto el Slitheryn-es una Hechicera, seguidora del señor oscuro, una Death Eather del nivel tres... estaba encerrada en las prisiones Noisirp pero obviamente escapo

-¿Que eso del nivel tres?-pregunto Harry, Draco miro a través de las ventanas de la lechucería

-Hasta ahora solo has visto a un tipo de Death Eather, esos son del nivel dos, los de nivel uno son los mas débiles, los de nivel dos, como mi padre, son utilizados como asesinos-reflexiono en lo que iba a decir-los de nivel tres son usados como guardia personal del señor oscuro y esa "destructora" es de ese nivel, son mas fuertes y mas mortales

-¿Son los mas poderosos Death Eather?

-¿Mas fuertes?-pregunto el Slitheryn con tono burlón-para personas como tu tal vez pero no son la ultima arma de EL, todavía quedan los del nivel cuatro y cinco, si te llegaras a encontrar con ellos creo que no sobrevivirías-Draco miro a Harry y sonrió con burla-quedan muy pocos Death Eather de nivel tres, cuatro y cinco ya que fueron asesinados en la primera guerra, en realidad la destructora es una de las principales de ellos; las prisiones Noisirp tiene criminales tan malos como el innombrable o peores, psicópatas que no piensan en nada mas que matar a todo con el que se encuentre, la "destructora" estaba encerrada en uno de esos lugares junto a otro Death Eather sumamente temible... su nombre es Nomack

-¿Nomack?

-Todos le temen, mi padre decía que si alguna vez era sacado de esas prisiones seguramente todo acabaría, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros... el único que podía contenerlo era Tu-Sabes-Quien –Malfoy se detuvo a pensar un poco y después volvió a hablar-no solamente la "destructora" escapo de las prisiones Noisirp sino también Nomack, sin embargo Nomack nunca ha estado de acuerdo con EL y eso lo hace muy peligroso por sus ansias de querer derrocarle...

-Hay algo que creo que debes hacer por nosotros-dijo Harry

Y entonces Harry le dijo todo lo que había estado temiendo decirle al Slitheryn.

-¿Que me una a Zabini?-pregunto Malfoy

-Necesitamos que alguien nos diga que es lo que planea, si tu te unes a el podrías decirnos sus planes-dijo Harry pero después medito un poco lo que decía-a menos que no quieras, se que Zabini te ha hecho daño así que si no...

-A mi no me importa, Potter-el muchacho salio de la lechuceria pero antes de partir miro a Harry con aspecto desolado-solo mantengan a Eliel protegido... lo demás no me importa

Había aceptado, Harry se llevo las manos a la cara con incredulidad ¿Que había hecho? Zabini era peligroso... tal vez había condenado a muerte a Malfoy.

Un día antes del examen del ED Harry fue llamado al despacho de Snape, el pergamino de un citatorio había llegado a su habitación esa mañana, la letra pulcra de Albus Dumbledore le pedía que se encontrara con el de inmediato en aquel lugar. Nunca había ido a las mazmorras sino era para ir a clases de Snape así que con una ligera sensación de malestar se encamino al aula que le había indicado Dumbledore en la carta. Al entrar al aula se sorprendió de ver a además del director del colegio a la profesora McGonagall y a Snape, ambos con rostro de desagrado por estar tan cerca uno del otro.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, Harry-le dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole amablemente-te he mandado llamar por algo de suma importancia, como ya sabrás las vacaciones se acercan y eso nos pone un ligero dilema... decidir donde vas a pasar las navidades

-¿No va ser aquí?-pregunto el muchacho fingiendo no saber sus opciones, era obvio que sabía que McGonagall quería que se quedara en Hogwarts y Snape pretendía que fuera a Grimould Place sin embargo decir frente a Snape el por que ya sabía de aquella decisión sería poco menos que un suicidio-¿En donde mas sería?

-Veras, la profesora McGonagall, aquí presente, esperaba que te quedaras aquí pero dado los hechos recientes preferiría que no estuvieras aquí cuando el colegio este tan solo-informo el anciano profesor-de hecho decidí hacerle caso a la petición del profesor Snape, me gustaría que fueras a pasar tus vacaciones en Grimould Place

-Creí que estaba inutilizable esa casa-dijo Harry recordando la platica que había tenido con Dumbledore antes de haber partido del paseo de los Hechiceros

-Lo estaba pero afortunadamente logre acondicionarla antes de que llegaran estas vacaciones... estas son tus opciones, Harry, pero eres tu quien decide en donde va a pasar las vacaciones

Harry miro a los tres profesores y después de pensar bien en las posibilidades de cada opción dio su respuesta.

-En realidad no me interesa mucho el lugar en el que este, mientras que no me envíen con los Dursley creo que no me interesa nada-examino el rostro de Dumbledore y después se encogió de hombros-supongo que podría ir a Grimould Place

-¿Estas seguro, Harry?-le pregunto McGonagall con una mirada de aprensión, Harry adivino que estaba pensando en que probablemente podría deprimirse por la manera en que Sirius había muerto

-Supongo, después de todo es mi casa... creo que ya es hora de que me vaya acostumbrando a vivir en ese lugar

-Perfecto, y como ya hemos arreglado este inconveniente me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo, Harry-dijo Dumbledore y después vio a los dos profesores-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?

Ambos profesores salieron del aula, aunque los dos estaban totalmente serios Harry supo que Snape debía de estar disfrutando su triunfo sobre McGonagall y esta debía de estar sumamente molesto por la decisión del joven mago. El silencio gobernó en el aula los primeros segundos después de que Harry y Dumbledore se hubieran quedado a solas.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, Harry-dijo Dumbledore viéndolo directo a los ojos

-No habrá encontrado otro Horrocrux ¿O si, señor?-pregunto Harry y el director negó con la cabeza

-Es sobre algo mas importante-El anciano profesor miro a Harry con seriedad y hablo con sumo cuidado-es sobre tu relación con el joven Draco Malfoy

Harry sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde con agua fría encima, examino el rostro del profesor Dumbledore esperando encontrar alguna expresión que le dijera que no estaba seguro de lo que decía mas sin embargo, como siempre, el profesor parecía saber absolutamente todo lo que pasaba. No había necesidad de mentir.

-¿Que sucede con eso?

-Toma asiento, por favor-el anciano profesor se sentó y cuando Harry hubo hecho lo mismo le miro fijamente-me parece muy astuto lo que has hecho con el, Harry... sin embargo no puedo estar de acuerdo con ello, el joven Malfoy ha tenido muy malos tratos... se ha relacionado con las peores personas... el no es confiable, tal vez deberías...

-¿Alejarme de el?-pregunto Harry aprensivo

-No, Harry, claro que no, en realidad creo que has hecho bien al estar con el-dijo Dumbledore se levanto y se acerco al muchacho, le puso una mano en el hombro-has hecho bien con el, he estado al tanto de su situación, la de él y la de el joven Eliel Malfoy

-Entonces... ¿Que sucede?

-Se que hasta ahora lo has tratado como solo a un aliado mas, una persona a la que solo puedes utilizar-el profesor Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento y le miro con atención-se todo lo que has estado haciendo, crear el ED, ser capitán de tu equipo de Quidditch, tener tu propio espía...vas en camino de convertirte en un gran líder y no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo tomar una difícil decisión; con el señor Malfoy has tenido que tomar difíciles decisiones, un error que has tomado es solamente tratarlo como un simple aliado, Harry, creo que lo ayudarías mas si trataras de entablar un lazo con el

-¿A que se refiere, señor?-pregunto el Griffindor

-Que debes ayudar primero al joven Malfoy, hazte amigo de él

-¿Ser su amigo?-pregunto asombrado el joven mago-señor, usted sabe como es él, no creo que pueda ¿Ha visto como se comporta?-se rió con sarcasmo-creo que sería mas fácil ser amigo de un Basilisco

-El señor Malfoy ha pasado por muchos percances, Harry, tu mejor que nadie debería de saber que el desprecio, el maltrato... el dolor y la soledad hace que tomemos muchas decisiones equivocadas; Draco esta muy lastimado, no nada mas del cuerpo y mente sino de su espíritu... acercándote mas a el podrías llegar a ayudarlo enormemente-Harry quiso decir algo pero Dumbledore le interrumpió-la pregunta aquí es si en verdad quieres ayudarlo, se que el pedirte que hagas esto es indignante para ti por la forma en que se comporto contigo en el pasado pero debes saber que todo siempre pasa por alguna razón... tal vez era necesario que tu le ayudaras

Hubo un silencio mientras que Harry pensaba en las palabras del anciano profesor y después este se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-La casa de Grimould Place esta a toda tu disposición, Harry... espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones-Dumbledore salio del despacho

El joven mago permaneció un par de minutos sentado en la misma silla meditando lo que había dicho Dumbledore... ¿En verdad quería ayudar a Malfoy? estaba dañado en el espíritu, era cierto que el comprendía lo que era sentirse así... la soledad y el dolor eran insoportables. Era sentir el espíritu destrozado. Cuando llego al comedor en lo primero que se fijo fue en una chica de Ravenclaw de largo cabello negro, se acerco a ella.

-Hola-le saludo Cho para después apurar un tarro con zumo de calabaza

-Necesito hablar-le dijo el chico y la Ravenclaw le miro intrigada, era la primera vez que el joven mago le decía algo similar

Aunque era obvio que no le iba a contar todo sobre el asunto Malfoy si le hablo sobre su dilema, permitir que Malfoy siga con su deprimente vida o intervenir y ayudarle; Cho escucho de forma atenta lo que le planteaba el joven mago, la chica suspiro cuando Harry le termino de contar su problema.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que habías sido un rechazado-comento Cho con un amago de sonrisa, le sacudió el cabello en son de burla-pobrecito

-¿Tu que opinas sobre todo esto?-le pregunto el muchacho ignorando su comentario anterior

-Se que harás lo correcto... no se si hay un poco de bondad dentro de esa serpiente malvada pero tal vez haya una pequeñísima posibilidad de que sea así-dijo la chica y miro su reloj-tengo clase con Flitwich, me voy; dices saber que es lo que esta pasando Malfoy... tal vez tu estés destinado a ayudarle

Cho se acerco para darle un beso, Harry se alejo un poco asustado, lo cual causo que soltara una sonrisa ante la reacción del muchacho lo agarro con fuerza del cuello de la túnica y lo acerco a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla pero después poso sus labios muy cerca de su oído y después de soplarle un poco en este le mordió el lóbulo lo cual hizo estremecer al joven mago. Ambos se vieron, Cho se mordía el labio de forma sensual y después se alejo del joven mago contoneando agradablemente las caderas. Harry suspiro derrotado, Cho había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

No había servido de mucho el consultar a Cho pero al menos había tranquilizado su conciencia y pudo dejar atrás aquel problema, al menos por un momento. El día del examen llego y Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron a la tarea de examinar a los miembros de nivel novato, solo habían tenido que asegurarse de que pudieran hacer bien el encantamiento desarmador. Los de nivel intermedio y avanzado tuvieron que presentar la prueba de obstáculos.

La mayoría de los de nivel intermedio cruzaron con problemas el pantano y no pudieron enfrenarse al Dementor en que se había transformado el señor Jinkles, ninguno había llegado a enfrentar a Harry, la única excepción había sido Eris. La pequeña Griffindor había pasado el pantano sin problemas, había conjurado una débil voluta de humo que detuvo por un instante al señor Jinkles, a la hora de enfrentarse a Harry esta fue vencida de inmediato.

Cuando llego el turno de los avanzados la primera en pasar fue Hermione, pasó fácilmente el pantano lleno de criaturas pero tuvo que escapar del Dementor ya que su _Patronus_ había sido demasiado débil para enfrentarlo, tampoco pudo desarmar a Harry. Después de Hermione entro Ron quien paso con dificultad el pantano, un pequeño y débil Hinkkypuff le arrebato la varita y tardo mas de un cuarto de hora en recuperarla ¿La razón? Ariana había ido a apoyarlo y lo único que había logrado era distraerlo, el _Patronus_ simplemente no salio de su varita a la hora de enfrentar al señor Jinkles y al enfrentarse a Harry prácticamente se había desarmado solo al hacer mal el encantamiento _Expelliarmo_. Neville fue el tercero y para sorpresa del joven mago paso sin problemas el pantano, pudo conjurar un _Patronus_ que mando a volar al Dementor pero no pudo desarmar a Harry, aunque eso no significo que no hiciera un buen trabajo en el duelo.

Finalmente llego el turno de Ginny, la pelirroja paso con gracia el pantano, el _Patronus_ alejo con facilidad al Dementor y a la hora de enfrentar a Harry esta pudo poner en serios problemas al joven mago cuando lo obligo a enfrentarse a su famoso encantamiento mocomurcielago; el joven mago se libró del encantamiento de la pelirroja a tiempo para percatarse de que esta estaba preparándose su ataque final, invoco un _Protego_ a tiempo para detener el maleficio de la chica mas sin embargo en un instante su encantamiento escudo era destruido por completo por el hechizo de Ginny, segundos después estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba y algo desorientado por el golpe.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras el ayudaba a levantarse-creo que no medí mi fuerza

-¡Vaya!-exclamo el joven mago-me sorprendiste, hasta ahora no me habían podido desarmar, ni siquiera Hermione

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Ginny al ver que el joven mago se levantaba de forma extraña

-Estoy bien, dile a Flyli que pase

Ginny salio de la sala de los menesteres y cuando la puerta se cerró por completo el Griffindor se llevo una mano al pecho, le dolía. Mientras que la golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch entraba a la sala Harry reflexiono sobre los segundos antes de que terminara el duelo, estaba seguro de haber conjurado correctamente el _Protego_ pero Ginny lo había roto sin problema... entonces recordó las vacaciones de verano, había escuchado aquel cántico tan extraño y después había atacado a Ginny ya que había entrado sin previo aviso a su dormitorio, la pelirroja le había regresado el ataque con tal facilidad que había parecido que había esperado desde mucho antes ese ataque. Sintió que había algo extraño en todo eso... no, tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

El examen termino sin mayores complicaciones y al final del día Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny regresaron a la torre de Griffindor, después de un par de minutos Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común para pasar un rato con sus respectivas parejas, Ginny y Harry se quedaron solos. Ambos se entretuvieron en un partida de ajedrez y aunque Ginny no era tan buena como su hermano si estaba poniendo en serios aprietos al joven mago, no fue sino hasta que Ginny hizo jaque que Harry se percato que había estado distraído.

-Creo que hoy no te ha ido muy bien ¿Verdad?-se burlo la chica-¿Que tienes?

-Es un problema con Malfoy-admitió el muchacho mientras que tiraba su propio rey para admitir la derrota, la chica le vio con interés-estas vacaciones iré a Grimould Place... y creo que invitare a Malfoy-la pelirroja arrugo el ceño al escuchar eso-no es por que quiera pero Dumbledore creé que podría ser una buena forma de crear lazos con el

-¿Dumbledore sabe sobre Malfoy?-se sorprendió la pelirroja

Le contó sobre lo que le había dicho el anciano director y después ambos se quedaron en silencio analizando las cosas.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? No se si puedas tener esos lazos con Malfoy

-Tal vez los pueda hacer si tu me ayudas-le dijo el Griffindor a la chica-no estoy ciego, se perfectamente que la única persona con la que él tiene consideración es contigo

-¿Eso que escuche es una invitación, Harry?-le dijo con una sonrisita-¿Quieres que pase contigo las navidades?

Harry sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la chica pelirroja y asintió. Al menos así no tendría que estar solo con el Slitheryn.

-¿Crees que puedas llegar a lograr hacer lo que te dice Dumbledore?-le pregunto Ginny

-No lo se, Malfoy siempre será Malfoy-se encogió de hombros-¿Entonces vienes a mi casa? Al menos así no tendré que limpiar yo solo

-Esta bien ¡Pero ni creas que lavare trastes! Lo he hecho en casa desde que tengo uso de razón

Aunque le hubiera gustado estar todas las vacaciones a solas con la pelirroja en Grimould Place supo que sería obvio que Ron también les acompañaría; en cuanto les planteo a sus otros dos amigos el lugar en donde pasaría las vacaciones Ron insistió en ir al igual que Hermione, serían ellos cuatro solos en la antigua casa de los Black. Tanto Harry como Ginny decidieron guardar en secreto el asunto sobre Malfoy hasta que este aceptara su propuesta.

Llego el último fin de semana en que estarían en el colegio antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones fue dedicado por completo al entrenamiento de Quidditch, Ron se emocionaba mucho de estar practicando mientras que sabían que el equipo de McKenzi se la pasaba en un ocio completo. Sin embargo el equilibrio en que se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento acabo en el momento en que Ariana llego a las gradas para apoyar a su novio, el resultado fue que Ron choco contra Henry haciendo que golpeara mal la Bludger y esta golpeara en el tobillo a la pelirroja dejándola malherida.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el joven mago cuando los dos bajaron a suelo firme

-Solo muy... ¡auch!... Adolorida-contesto la chica sonriendo con un dejo de dolor en su rostro-creo que siempre hay algo que me arruina las practicas; primero era la escoba y ahora es la "inteligencia" de mi hermanito

-¿Quieres que te lleve a enfermería?-dijo riéndose el Griffindor

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se dirigió cojeando hacia los vestidores.

Al final del entrenamiento Harry se había planteado la idea de visitar a su gigantesco amigo ya que desde que había vuelto al colegio no lo había llegado a ver, preocupado por la salud de Hagrid se atraso un poco; los demás integrantes de la enfermería ya estaban en las regaderas mientras que seguía desabrochándose la misma bota desde hacía ya varios minutos, pero no era para menos, el guardabosques era el que debía de convivir con los Gigantes exiliados en las montañas y ese era un deber que Harry estaba seguro no era muy agradable. No fue hasta que escucho que alguien chocaba con los casilleros que el Griffindor salio de sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista se encontró con que Ginny aun seguía con el uniforme y con que ahora parecía estar en peor estado que antes.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto Harry alarmado por la forma en que apenas podía soportar su propio peso

-Creo que me equivoque-murmuro la chica acercándose a Harry-intente curarme yo sola pero creo que ahora estoy peor

Harry la ayudo a sentarse y se agacho junto a ella para revisar su tobillo mas sin embargo cuando toco la pierna la chica emitió un fuerte gruñido de dolor, al parecer el tobillo se le había inflamado y ahora era presionado dolorosamente por la bota.

-Tranquilízate, creo que debemos ir con Madame Pomfrey-le aconsejo Harry preocupado

-Como quieras-suspiro la chica-pero crees que podrías quitarme la bota primero, ya no la aguanto

-Lo intentare

Harry levanto la pierna escuchando como Ginny suspiraba ante el movimiento, con cuidado comenzó a desanudar el calzado pero en ese momento la chica abrió los ojos y soltó otro gruñido mientras que se movía incomoda; el joven mago frunció el entrecejo y trato de hacerlo con mas delicadeza pero los cordones de la bata estaban muy apretados, la chica soltó un gemido, tan centrados estaban en esa labor que no se habían dado cuenta de que dos miembros del equipo habían salido de las duchas y ahora les escuchaban sin atreverse a acercárseles.

-¡AUCH! Me estas lastimando

-Esto esta... muy... apretado-murmuro Harry entre dientes, Ginny se quejo cuando por fin logró deshacerse de los nudos-ya ahora solo debo quitarte...

-¡Ouch!-se volvió a quejar cuando Harry había movido la bota en un intento de quitarle el calzado

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que...

-Tu sigue-suspiro la chica-no me hagas caso... yo soportare

-Bien aquí voy-dijo Harry no muy convencido-tal vez deberías morder algo... lo voy a hacer de una vez

-Tu sigue-suspiro la chica con voz dolida

Y entonces Harry le quito la bota con un rápido movimiento, aunque eso no evito que la chica soltara un gemido de dolor, el joven mago coloco el pie de la chica con cuidado en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ya paso, ahora...

-¡Hey! ¿Que hacen par de inútiles?- se escucho la voz de Flyli desde las duchas, hubo un par de susurro de muchachos y entonces la puerta de las regaderas se abrió y vieron a Flyli y detrás de ella estaban Henry y Araphat con rostros sorprendidos-¿Que Ginny y Harry están haciendo que? No digan tonterías ¡Ginny¡ ¿Que te paso?

No fue necesario que Araphat o Henry dijeran algo, aunque no habían estado gritando si se había escuchado como si como si hubieran estado haciendo otro tipo de cosas, y las caras de asombro de ambos muchachos se lo confirmaba.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería-dijo Flyli y luego ambas salieron de los vestidores

Cuando ambas jugadoras salieron de los vestidores Harry trato de seguir con lo suyo pero la cara de asombro de los muchachos lo molestó.

-¡¿Que?!-pregunto Harry

Ambos muchachos se inclinaron ante el con respeto y dijeron al unísono

-¡Maestro! Enséñenos por favor-pidieron emocionados

Harry frunció el ceño y salio molesto de los vestidores

* * *

La oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy se presento al día siguiente, Harry se había sentido tan estresado por entregar los últimos deberes del año que segundos después de poner el punto final en su redacción para Alucard salio casi corriendo de la sala común contento de poder alejar todo pensamiento de los deberes escolares, camino por un largo rato por los blancos terrenos del colegio, se entretuvo observando los árboles del bosque prohibido y observando las curiosas formas que tomaba el humo que salía de la cabaña de su gigantesco amigo, no tenía mucho humor para visitarlo pero aun así se entretuvo observando los alrededores de su choza; al caer el rojo del atardecer se levanto del lugar en el que permanecía sentado y se encamino a la lechucería, visitar a Hedwig le quitaría un poco el estrés que lo atacaba en ese momento sin embargo al entrar se dio cuenta que ya había alguien en medio de las lechuzas, la rubia cabellera le informo que era Malfoy. EL Slitheryn siguió con la cabeza gacha y dándole la espalda, estaba leyendo un rollo de pergamino.

-¿No crees que deberías de decir algo en vez de estar ahí parado espiando?-pregunto Malfoy, pasaron un par de segundos y entonces el muchacho se guardo el pergamino dentro de su túnica y volteo a verle, la luz del atardecer pego en su rostro mostrando las marcas de los últimos meses tan horribles que había pasado, grabadas en su rostro como gruesas cicatrices-Por la forma en que me miras debo suponer que tienes otro mandato para mi ¿No?

-Creo que si... no es una orden, mas bien es una oferta-explico Harry con todo el tacto que pudo tener-creo que te convendría, es obvio que necesitas unas vacaciones-Malfoy permaneció callado-¿Quieres pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?

El Griffindor no pudo evitar sentirse u completo idiota por la forma en que lo había dicho.

-¿Pasar las vacaciones contigo?-pregunto Malfoy sorprendido

-Con Ginny, Hermione y Ron-aclaro el Griffindor-obviamente esa propuesta incluye a Eliel

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos meditando lo que acababa de decir el joven mago, seguramente su respuesta habría sido un rotundo no pero al escuchar el nombre de su hermano habían cambiado sus respuestas de inmediato, se permitió ver a través de las ventanas rotas por las que salían las lechuzas, segundos después observo a Harry con detenimiento.

-¿Que piensan los otros?-pregunto refiriéndose a los Hermione y los dos Weasley

-Ginny esta de acuerdo, Hermione y Ron aun no saben

-Ninguno de los dos querrán que yo este con ustedes-dijo el Slitheryn-podrías llevarte a Eliel, yo me quedare...

-No tienen por que oponerse, es mi casa y si quiero invitarte no pueden negarse

Malfoy bajo el rostro y entonces asintió, Harry sonrió satisfecho y entonces dio media vuelta para dejar solo al rubio, apenas dio un par de pasos escucho como el Slitheryn le había llamado.

-Gracias-murmuro Malfoy

Harry había creído que el hacer que Malfoy aceptara su invitación era lo mas difícil que tendría que conseguir, era obvio que no había pensado bien las cosas, al regresar a la torre de Griffindor aquella noche le contó a sus dos amigos la noticia y la reacción no se hizo esperar, de cierta forma debió de haber imaginado que saldrían las cosas así.

-¡No quiero que el vaya!-grito Ron

Harry no se inmuto por la reacción del pelirrojo, agradecía haberles dado la noticia en la habitación de chicos y haber puesto encantamientos insonoros en la puerta sino seguramente toda la torre se habría percatado de todo.

-¿Sabes? Por alguna extraña razón me estas recordando a Duddley-comento el joven mago, volteo a ver a Hermione que permanecía en silencio sentada en a cama de Neville-¿Y tu que dices?

Hermione arrugo el ceño pero solo volteo a ver a Ginny, esta estaba recargada en la puerta del dormitorio esperando una opinión diferente a los gritos de su hermano.

-Tu ya sabías de esto ¿No?-dijo la chica, la pelirroja asintió-tu fuiste quien sugirió esto

-De hecho fue Dumbledore el que lo hizo-respondió Harry-son mis mejores amigos y aprecio lo que me tengan que decir pero no esta vez no voy a cambiar de opinión

-¿Vas a llevarlo a Grimould Place?-pregunto Hermione molesta-Harry, eso es muy peligroso

-Es una serpiente asquerosa que te traicionara en cuanto pueda ¿Le piensas mostrar el lugar en donde estas mas seguro?-gruño Ron

-Si y no voy a cambiar de opinión-dijo con firmeza Harry-si prefieren quedarse aquí, en el colegio, en vez de convivir con Malfoy los comprenderé pero no voy a ceder, lo siento

Ron miro a Harry camino en círculos tratando de pensar pero el enojo no se lo permitía, dio un bufido y salio del dormitorio no sin antes mirar molesto a su hermana, hubo un rato de silencio y Hermione se levanto de la cama con lo brazos cruzado sobre su pecho miro al joven mago con seriedad.

-Sabes que es una equivocación todo esto, Malfoy no es de fiar- y se acerco a la puerta

-¿Vas a ir a Grimould Place?-le pregunto Harry

-Voy a ir pero será para vigilar a Malfoy, estoy segura que te traicionara tarde o temprano

Hermione salio del dormitorio dejando a Ginny y a Harry solos en la habitación; el Griffindor soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su cama con aire agotado, la pelirroja se acerco y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Crees que me estoy equivocando?-pregunto el muchacho

-No lo se, tal vez, posiblemente, es muy probable... pero tal vez sea necesario esto-le sonrió y le tomo de la mano-Hermione ya te dijo que iría, mi hermano también lo hará.. Y si no fuera así te aseguro que yo sí estaré contigo

Esa noche Ron no regreso al dormitorio, Harry ya se había planteado eso a pesar de que estaba deseoso de hablar con el para arreglar las cosas, tuvo que esperar hasta la tarde del día siguiente para poder charlar con el. No fue sino hasta clases de Transformaciones cuando pudo estar con sus dos amigos para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Ya te dije que si iré-dijo Hermione con seriedad y no volvió a decir nada más

-¿Y tu que dices?-le pregunto al pelirrojo, este se tomo su tiempo para contestar, fingiendo que leía la lección que McGonagall había escrito en el pizarrón

-Iré, pero sigo pensando que es una pésima idea

-Me encanta la buena comunicación que tienen entre ustedes-dijo McGonagall interrumpiendo su platica-pero preferiría que dejaran su vida personal afuera de mi aula ¿Sería demasiado pedir que prestaran atención a la lección?-los tres Griffindor bajaron la cabeza avergonzados-los tres se quedaran al final de la clase, veinte puntos menos para Griffindor

Al sonar la campana los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas contentos al sentir que poco a poco las clases llegaban a su fin. Los tres Griffindor permanecieron en sus asientos esperando a que la profesora animaga les indicara lo que iban a hacer, la profesora estaba sentada tras su escritorio leyendo algunos pergaminos con atención.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, acérquense por favor-dijo McGonagall, los muchachos le obedecieron esperando el castigo pero la profesora solo les observo con atención, en especial a Harry-el profesor Dumbledore ya me a dicho las circunstancias especiales de este año, ya se los comunicaste a ellos

-¿Sobre lo de Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione

-Es obvio que si... ahora que lo saben tengo que preguntarles si van a pasar las vacaciones con Potter y quiero saber si van a invitar a alguien mas-dijo la profesora

-Vamos los dos-respondió Hermione

-También Ginny y Eliel Malfoy-dijo Harry y la profesora asintió en silencio-¿Hay algún problema, profesora?

-No, solo quería informarles las medidas de seguridad que tendremos que tomar para tu transporte del colegio a tu casa; primero que nada es importante que en el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts nadie sepa que los jóvenes Malfoy va a estar con ustedes, al llegar al anden nueve y tres cuartos estarán algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que los escoltaran a Grimould Place, allí estarán vigilados por un miembro de la orden en todo momento, para su propia seguridad

-Para protegernos de un muy posible caso de un ataque de Malfoy-comento Ron al salir del aula de Transformaciones

* * *

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Maura viendo a través de la ventana de los baños de la chica

Ariana y Karen miraron también y se dieron cuenta de que acababan de arribar al anden nueve y tres cuartos, Ginny siguió lavándose las manos con tranquilidad aunque escuchaba con atención la platica de sus amigas, era obvio que se sorprendieran. Aquel día habían sido despertados mas temprano de lo usual y habían sido llevados a Hogsmeade inmediatamente para que tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts, tampoco les había pasado por desapercibido lo rápido que había avanzado el tren, lo cual había hecho que la mayoría de los pasajeros dieran tumbos por los pasillos y en sus compartimientos.

Las cuatro chicas regresaron con gran esfuerzo, y chocando con los demás alumnos, al compartimiento que habían compartido con el trío dorado; los Griffindor mayores lucían un rostro tenso y parecían estar agradecidos por haber llegado al mundo Muggle tan rápido, tanto Ron como Harry se apresuraron a tomar sus baúles lo mas pronto posible contentos de poder bajar pero un ultimo empujón del tren ocasiono que los dos cayeran sobre la recién llegadas.

-¿Que demonios están haciendo?-se escucho la voz de Eris que iba entrando al compartimiento

Tanto Karen como Maura se levantaron con fastidiadas pero tanto Ginny como Ariana no se quejaron de que los muchachos se tardaran tanto en saber que cada quien estaba abrazado a una de ellas en el suelo, Harry se tardo un poco mas de lo necesario en soltar a la pelirroja.

-Creo que debemos bajar de una vez-murmuro tristemente Hermione y con cabeza gacha tomo su baúl y salió del compartimiento

La razón de que la chica estuviera tan decaída es que no había podido ver a Víctor Krum antes de salir de Hogwarts y no sabía cuando podría volver a estar con el. Ginny jaló a sus amigas fuera del compartimiento y salieron del tren, tenía que dejar solos a su hermano y a Harry ya que de esa forma podrían ponerse de acuerdo con los Malfoy para idear una forma de que salieran del Anden nueve y tres cuartos sin que nadie sospechara nada, claro que no fue difícil el distraer a sus amigas ya que en cuanto se separaron de los muchachos todos comenzaron a hacerle las misma preguntas.

-¿Así que vas a pasar las vacaciones con Harry?-pregunto Karen

-¿Donde van a pasarlas?-pregunto Ariana

-¿Que vas a hacer para conquistarlo?-pregunto Maura

-Cállense-respondió la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en la cara

En el andén los padres recibían a sus hijos, las familias se reunían contentas y los muchachos presentaban a sus nuevos amigos que sus padres; Harry y Ron alcanzaron a las chicas y mientras que Ariana jalaba a Ron para presentarlos a sus padres el joven mago se acercaba a Ginny para susurrarle algo al oído, lo que a la pelirroja le puso la carne de gallina.

-Malfoy y Eliel nos esperan a un lado de la barrera-le informo-están bajo su capa invisible

-¡Mira, Harry!-exclamo Eris acercándose a ellos emocionada-¡Es mi papa!

La pequeña Eris insistió en que los dos la acompañaran para ir con el señor Nisher, a Ginny le encantó poder hablar con aquel empresario y después de unos minutos de conversar emocionada sobre escobas voladoras los Griffindor mayores se despidieron de los dos Nisher y emprendieron en la búsqueda de Hermione, Ron y los miembros de la orden que los acompañarían. En el camino se encontraron con el pequeño Volpus que se mantenía sentado sobre su baúl con cara de molestia.

-¿Que pasa, Volpus?-le pregunto la pelirroja-¿Aun no llegan tus padres?

-Si, ahí están-respondió el niño con un leve gruñido y señalando con la cabeza un matrimonio que parecía igualmente molesto que el niño

-No se ven muy contentos-comento Ginny

El niño le sonrió con cierta tristeza pero no dijo mas, tras despedirse de todos se dirigió hacía donde le esperaban sus padres. En ese momento Luna se les acerco sonriente y dando saltitos.

-¡Vacaciones!-exclamo-espero que todos ustedes me manden sus cartas de navidad

-Ya nunca están contentos-respondió Volpus-lo que pasa es que no les gusta la magia-suspiro triste y se levanto-bien, creo que me voy, no van a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida

Harry, Ginny y Luna vieron intrigados como el niño se acercaba a sus padres y después de apenas haber cruzado unas palabras los tres se dirigieron a la barrera y después desaparecieron al haber vuelto al mundo Muggle; los dos Griffindor se despidieron de la Ravenclaw y continuaron con la búsqueda de sus amigos. A Hermione la encontraron sentada sobre su baúl con rostro triste y a un lado, aunque sin saberlo, de los invisibles Malfoy; Ron les alcanzó minutes después.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto el pelirrojo con buenos ánimos

-Supongo que esperar a que alguien llegue por nosotros-dijo la voz de Malfoy asustándolos y haciéndolos saltar por la impresión

Tal y como dijo Malfoy tuvieron que esperar a que los miembros de la orden llegaran por ellos, era muy extraño que les dejaran esperando cuando cualquiera hubiera pensado que por la seguridad del joven mago debería de haber ya alguien con ellos. Cuando la mayoría de los alumnos con sus padres se habían marchado ya unas figuras aparecieron de la nada, Moddy se había retirado un encantamiento desilusionador, Krum y Tonks se habían quitado sus capas invisibles.

-¡Víctor!-exclamo Hermione emocionada al ver que a tan solo unos pasos de ella estaba su novio y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo

A todos les había sorprendido ver que, seguramente, en todo momento aquellos miembros de la Orden del Fénix les habían estado vigilando en todo momento, Moddy se acercó cojeando a ellos y en un susurro apenas audible le pregunto a Harry.

-¿Esta con ustedes los invitados?-era obvio que se refería ambos Malfoy

Después de que los dos Slitheryn se hubieran identificado y de que el antiguo auror hubiera comprobado sus identidades todos cruzaron la barrera y aparecieron en King Cross, en la salida se encontraron con Dedalus Diggle y Hestia Jones parados a un lado de un coche negro agrandado mágicamente, con una seña de la cabeza de Moddy todos entraron al auto.

Ambos chicos Malfoy se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad al entrar al coche, Tonks se movió claramente incomodada en su asiento al ver a los Slitheryn, ella era una de las personas que se oponían ante la familia de los Malfoy y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Hestia y Deadalus, que estaban sentados en los asientos delanteros, pusieron el auto en marcha

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que llegar a Grimould Place-gruño el auror, miro a los dos Slitheryn y extendió su mano-ustedes dos, quiero sus varitas de inmediato

Draco arrugo el ceño ante el tono de voz de Moddy y Eliel se asusto ante el brujo, Harry había abierto la boca para decir algo pero Krum ya había comenzado a decir algo.

_-Señorrr Moddy le recuerrrdo que los Malfoy son invitados especiales de Potter y el prrrofesor...-comento Krum_

-Se lo que dijo Dumbledore pero yo no fío tanto como el-dijo el auror furioso ocasionando que Eliel bajara la vista con tristeza, Draco le paso una mano por el hombro para animarlo

Media hora después el auto se detenía frente a la antigua casa de los Black, el primero en salir fue Krum que miró al rededor para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden; Eliel y Draco tuvieron que ocultarse bajo la capa de nuevo y observar sobre el hombro de Moddy (Eliel tuvo que hacerlo de puntas) para poder leer el papel en el que la letra de Dumbledore revela la ubicación de la casa Black y que les mostraba a los Griffindor.

-¿Lo han leído todos? Bien-y quemo el papel sin esperar la afirmación de los Malfoy

-¿Lo leíste, Eliel?-susurro Draco preocupado por su hermano

-No te preocupes, Draco-respondió-Oiga estuvimos a punto de no saber...

-Y eso sería una gran lastima-murmuro Moddy con sarcasmo-no pasaría de que tuvieran que estar el resto del día afuera esperando

Draco le fulmino con la mirada pero no pudo decir nada y tragarse su orgullo, la antigua casa de los Black apareció abriéndose paso entre otras dos;

Harry esperaba encontrarse con la vieja casa sucia y casi destartalada pero al entrar de nuevo estuvo a punto de no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, no podía ser mas diferente al lugar en el que había pasado las navidades hacía ya mas de un año. El recibidor lucía un aspecto bastante elegante y parecía como si fuera una casa recién hecha, la araña que colgaba del techo alumbraba toda la estancia haciéndola ver sumamente acogedora; Tonks había entrado pero a después de haber dado un par de pasos había tropezado con el sombrillero en forma de pata de Troll, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que veía en ese estado la vieja casa de los Black, el verano pasado, cuando había conocido a Antares había estado en aquel lugar... así que en verdad había estado en aquella casa.

Mientras que la chica auror se ponía en pie se escucharon unos pasos acercarse rápidamente y segundos después Harry se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de un ser pequeño y voz chillona.

-¿Dobby?-pregunto el joven mago

-¡Harry Potter, señor!-exclamo el elfo domestico-¡Cuanta alegría de que Harry Potter venga a ver el trabajo de Dobby!

Los adultos había ignorado por completo la aparición del elfo y los tres se dedicaron a revisar toda la casa, Victor había subido de inmediato al piso superior y por el sonido que se escuchaba los alumnos supusieron que estaba revisando todas las habitaciones, Tonks comenzaba a revisar los marcos de las ventanas verificando que estuvieran bien cerradas y Moddy comenzaba a lanzar encantamientos desconocidos a todas las puertas con las que se encontraba.

-¿Dobby?-pregunto el menor de los Malfoy sorprendido

-¡Niño Eliel!-exclamo el elfo contento y con lagrimas en los ojos-Ho, no sabe como el pobre Dobby lo ha extrañado, el pobre Dobby se quemo las manos por mese enteros por haberlo dejado solo

El elfo corrió a abrazar al pequeño niño pero a unos pasos de el su mirada se centró en Draco haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera y las orejas cayeran ante la impresión de ver a su antiguo amo.

-¿Que diablos ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Ron al ver el estado en el que estaba la casa

-El profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby que arreglara la vieja casa de los Black-informo el elfo-he estado aquí desde el verano arreglando la nueva casa de Harry Potter, ahora estoy al cuidado del Harry Potter

-¡Vaya! así que estuviste aquí todo este tiempo-comento la pelirroja

-Ya esta todo listo-dijo Moddy regresando con los estudiantes-las medidas de seguridad están puestas, un miembro de la orden pasara las vacaciones con ustedes... señor Krum, usted estará aquí hasta que le den la información de su siguiente misión

Hermione sonrió encantada ante aquella información y después de que el viejo auror diera unas cuantas mas ordenes a Krum salio seguida de la metamorfomaga; en cuanto estuvieron solos Hermione se lanzo a los brazos de su novio, Ron bufo incomodado ante la escena.

-Entonces... ¿Que tal si... hem... vemos donde dormiremos?-pregunto torpemente y sin esperar respuesta tomo su baúl y subió las escaleras

Los demás le siguieron contentos de poder escapar de aquella situación tan embarazosa que le mostraban la pareja.

* * *

Harry había tomado la antigua habitación de Sirius y para su alegría la habitación de la pelirroja estaba frente a la suya, la habitación de Ron estaba a un lado de la de los Malfoy (Draco y Eliel compartían una habitación) y eso lo molestaba bastante; mientras tanto Hermione y krum habían tomado las habitaciones mas lejanas a las de los demás, para mayor intimidad.

Pronto Harry supuso como iban a ser los días de aquellas vacaciones, la casa parecía haber sido encantada de cabo a rabo ya que por alguna extraña razón parecía reaccionar a las necesidades del joven mago, este lo noto cuando una pelea, la primera de muchas, entre Ron y Malfoy; el pelirrojo había alegado molesto que la habitación del Slitheryn, lo cual era totalmente falso.

-Y aunque lo fuera creo que es lo mejor-gruño Ginny-ahí dormirán ellos dos, tu estarás solo en la tuya

-¿Que importancia tiene el tamaño de la habitación?-pregunto Krum que pasaba por ese lugar tomado de la mano de Hermione

-¿Que importancia tiene?-pregunto el pelirrojo-yo debo de tener una mejor que el

-Ron ¿Por que no te encierras en tu habitación hasta la cena?-dijo Ginny

-¿Y por que no te metes en tus asuntos?

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Ginny-dijo Harry molesto

Para sorpresa de Harry y los demás la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo se cerro de inmediato dejando sellada herméticamente la puerta. Los insultos del pelirrojo se escucharon desde el interior de la habitación

-El _señorrr_ Moddy dijo que había encantado la casa-comento Krum tocando la puerta con asombro y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del pelirrojo-debe de ser esto

-Por primera vez ese viejo loco hace algo bien-dijo Malfoy divertido ante lo que estaba viendo y sin decir mas entro a su habitación para desempacar sus cosas

Mas sin embargo la diversión de Malfoy se vio opacada rápidamente, aquella forma en que reacciono la casa no fue la ultima, a decir verdad parecía que todos los encantamientos que había puesto Moddy habían sido en contra de Malfoy. Desde el día en que llegaron los muchachos a la casa de Grimould Place las cosas parecían ir en contra de Draco Malfoy, algunas de las puertas de la casa se negaban a darle paso, algunas simplemente no se abrían, otras tardaban en abrirse algunos minutos y otras cuantas solo le permitían pasar si decía una frase en especial.

-Me gusta comer estiércol de perro-le murmuro Draco a la puerta enfadado mientras que hacía caso omiso de la risa de Ron

Un cierto tipo de paz estuvo presente en la vieja casa Black, a pesar de que Malfoy y Ron se lanzaban continuamente miradas fulminantes aún no habían llegado a pelearse, al menos sus encuentros no pasaban de intercambios de insultos, Harry estaba seguro que Ron no había peleado con Malfoy por mandato de Hermione y Ginny y Malfoy tampoco lo había hecho por insistencia de su hermano menor.

Y aunque la presencia de Malfoy le hacía estar siempre en guardia había veces en que tanto Ginny como Harry notaban que el estado de animo del pelirrojo decaía haciéndolos recordar los primeros días de noviazgo de Hermione con Krum, los dos Griffindor estuvieron seguros que Malfoy era la única razón por la que Ron no se había puesto de aquel horrible humor que molestaba a todos.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, sus respirar era lento y algo difícil por el peso del muchacho que estaba dormido sobre de ella, la chica sonrió al ver a su novio completamente dormido, le acaricio delicadamente el cabello y esforzándose por no despertarle se levanto de la cama, sintió como el frío de la casa hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, tomo la capa que había quedado en el suelo y se cobija en ella.

-Despierta-le susurro al búlgaro-ya es muy tarde

Se habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, aunque no podían salir de la casa se las habían arreglado para pasarla bien, ese día habían estado el día entero en su habitación, solo habían estado acostados y hablando... a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo con el, deseaba hacerlo pero todavía no, quería que fuera especial. La chica se acurruco a su lado y sintió como la respiración del joven se aceleraba un poco al sentir su presencia, le dio un suave beso en los labios... de pronto un fogonazo apareció en el centro del dormitorio y segundos después en aquel lugar apareció un rollo de pergamino atado a una pluma de Fénix.

-¡Víctor!-exclamo la chica sacudiendo al muchacho-un mensaje de Dumbledore

Krum abrió los ojos de inmediato y leyó el pergamino lo mas rápido que pudo, el muchacho se quedo pensativo unos minutos, Hermione le veía sin atreverse a preguntar por el contenido del pergamino.

-Ven-dijo Krum extendiéndole la mano con tono tranquilizador y cuando la chica se sentó en sus piernas comenzó explicarle lo que sucedía

Varias horas mas tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir la chica Griffindor toco a la puerta donde Harry se encontraba durmiendo, el joven mago abrió con una expresión adormilada en el rostro pero al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga la somnolencia desapareció.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar a su cuarto, la chica le platico lo que pasaba-¿Krum se marcha?

-Dentro de dos días-dijo la chica con tristeza-se va a una misión de la orden

-¿A donde va? ¿Que va a hacer?

-Regresa a su casa, se están formando colonias de Death Eather y el tiene que ir a ese lugar... no se que es lo que va a hacer exactamente

La charla fue interrumpida por un par de toquidos de su puerta, al abrir Harry no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con el rostro de Krum frente a el, la expresión del Búlgaro no cambio en nada al descubrir que novia ya estaba en el interior de la habitación.

-_Esperrraba_ que estuvieras aquí-el muchacho entro a la habitación-tengo que hablar contigo Potter... debo de partir

-Es lo que ya me había dicho Hermione-dijo Harry viendo como el joven se sentaba junto a la Griffindor-ya que te vas entonces supongo que mandaran a alguien para que nos vigile

-Es o mas _segurrro,_ esto no fue planeado, se suponía que me iría hasta año nuevo-respondió Krum-pero han habido muchos ataques cerca de _Durrrmstrang_, Dumbledore teme que el Innombrable quiera tomar el colegio

-¡Eso es imposible!-exclamo Hermione dando a entender a Harry que la chica no sabía nada del asunto-yo conozco a la _perrrfeccion_ el lugar, me necesitan

-¿Es grave?-pregunto el joven mago

-Tienen a la _Destructorrra_ de su lado-explico Krum-de esa forma el Innombrable quiere hacer publico que tiene de nuevo de su lado a su Death Eather mas leal

Aunque Harry le pregunto quien era aquella "destructora", la única información que había conseguido era que era una de la Death Eathers mas sanguinaria de Voldemort, tanto o incluso mas que Bellatrix Lesstrange. Krum y Hermione salieron de su habitación dejando a Harry pensativo y sin nada de sueño, en el momento en que volvía a sentarse en su cama para tratar de descansar la puerta volvió a sonar, al abrir a la puerta se encontró con la pelirroja de sus sueños.

-Hola, veo que madrugaste hoy-le saludo sonriente, ya estaba cambiada de ropa-venía a darte una sorpresa

-¿Mas?

Ginny arqueó una ceja al escuchar el leve tono de molestia en el tono de voz del Griffindor

-Veo que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama-le sonrió la chica-¿Que paso?

-Nada, solo creo que hay mucha información incompleta... cosas que me molestan-de repente se escucho un fuerte golpe en el piso inferior y varios gritos que los muchachos identificaron como los del Slitheryn y Ron-y parece que la mañana mejora, vamos a ver que pasa ahora

Abajo se encontraron con una de las muchas peleas que ya era común ver en aquella casa, Draco y Ron se miraban con ojos asesinos y con los puños apretados por la furia, en ese momento la mesa se encontraba hecha un desastre y lo que parecía haber sido un buen desayuno minutos antes se encontraba en el suelo regado, a un lado Dobby trataba de limpiar lo mas rápido que podía.

-Déjalo ya, Dobby-dijo Malfoy-no tienes por que limpiarlo

-¡Mi comida!-exclamo Ginny enojada ante lo que veía-¿Que demonios paso aquí?

Los rivales se miraron entre si y luego de un par de segundos los dos excedieron sus brazos señalando al contrario pronunciando un rotundo _¡el empezó!_

-Le dije que no tocara nada-dijo Malfoy

-¿Y por que te iba hacer caso?

-Dobby debe de limpiar, Dobby no debe permitir que Harry Potter tenga su casa como un chiquero-murmuro el elfo domestico

-¡Dobby!-exclamo el rubio-ya te dije que no hagas nada, tu no hiciste ese desorden

-Dobby no es tuyo-gruño Ron-es de Harry

-Y una mierda, Dobby es libre-dijo Malfoy- no tiene que limpiar el desorden de las demás personas

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto el joven mago a Ginny

-Por ahora dejar que se maten entre ellos-respondió la pelirroja-después los podré matar por tirar el desayuno que te había preparado

La ya tan conocida sensación en su estomago fue interrumpida al escuchar los insultos que Ron le decía al Slitheryn, este solo escuchaba con los dientes apretadas por el rencor hasta que de un solo movimiento saco la varita de su bolsillo y le lanzó un encantamiento al pelirrojo, este resbalo con las piernas temblando sin control.

-¡Malfoy!-grito Ginny e inmediatamente el rubio bajo la varita

-Pedazo de imbecil-gruño Ron desde el suelo

Sin embargo Harry había notado algo raro en ese momento mientras que Ron trataba de ponerse en pie y Ginny corría a arrebatarle a Malfoy la varita, se acerco a Ron y después de ayudar a Ron a sentarse en una silla lanzó un encantamiento a los platos en el suelo reparándolos de inmediato, nada mas sucedió.

-¿Que sucede, Harry?-le pregunto Ginny

Hacía cuatro años, el tiempo que conocía al elfo que seguí limpiando el suelo en ese momento, había llegado una carta de advertencia casi de inmediato después de que Dobby hubiera echo levitar un pastel, y ahora todavía no había pasado nada con Malfoy, tampoco con el.

-¿Y la carta?-se pregunto Harry, todos intercambiaron una mirada confundidos, Malfoy sonrió de pronto, parecía haber captado lo que sucedía

En un instante Malfoy sonrió y le arrebato la varita a Ginny, un nuevo encantamiento pego en el pecho de Ron tirándolo en el suelo y dejándolo pegado al suelo.

-Espera a que me levante y veras que hago contigo-amenazó el pelirrojo furioso tratando de tomar la varita que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, sin embargo Malfoy le lanzó otro encantamiento que causo en Ron un ataque de risa

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Ginny al joven mago-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no ha llegado ninguna amonestación por hacer magia fuera del colegio?

-Estamos ocultos-razono el Griffindor-parece que hay tantos encantamientos de ocultación que no pueden detectar cuando hacemos magia

En ese momento Ron ya había alcanzado su varita y ahora le había lanzado un conjuro al Slitheryn y este había salido volando hasta chocar con la pared, el rubio le fulmino con la mirada y le apunto mientras que el pelirrojo se quitaba los encantamientos de encima y se ponía en pie.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-rugió el pelirrojo-eres un invitado en esta casa y aun así te comporta como un imbecil

-Ya estoy cansado de que traten así-dijo Draco-no he hecho nada en contra de ustedes durante todo este tiempo y me siguen tratando como una basura... tu y los demás, incluyendo ese senil auror estupido

-Creo que será mejor que los dejemos así-comento Harry sonriendo, Ginny le miro intrigada- ya es hora que esos dos se las arreglen solas

-¿No crees que podría ser un error?-le pregunto la chica

-Claro que si... pero a Sirius y a Snape no les dieron una oportunidad así, tal vez de esta forma podrían hacer las pases-dijo Harry-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

Ginny sonrió encantada ante la idea de cocinar junto al joven mago y asintió con la cabeza, Dobby también se acerco emocionado.

* * *

Estaba parado a orillas del bosque prohibido, el silencio era total, solo una respiración alteraba aquel momento vio a su alrededor y noto que habían dos personas a unos cuantos pasos de el, estaban encapuchados y le miraban con atención, luego de verlos unos segundos noto que las manos de ambos encapuchados escurrían de sangre, de pronto se escucharon varios gritos y al voltear al ver al castillo se percato de que varias personas se acercaban a el, eran Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho y Eris... todos lucían terrible, apaleados y sangrando parecían apunto de desfallecer; el castillo comenzó a temblar y los gritos se intensificaron. Harry comenzó a sentir un intenso miedo, a un lado de los encapuchados aparecieron Blaise Zabini y Malfoy con rostro malvado, se veían sumamente poderosos los dos juntos... entonces de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y al voltear a verse noto que una fuerte luz brillante de color verde comenzaba a emanar de el, el terremoto había comenzado a sacudir el lugar donde estaban, Ginny apareció en escena corriendo permaneció un momento viéndole pero después mostrando un gran dolor en su rostro dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo que comenzaba a despedazarse poco a poco, la luz se intensifico y el resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, misteriosamente Zabini y uno de los enmascarados cayeron al suelo sin ninguna explicación, Hermione y Luna también yacían ya en el suelo. Cuando Harry cayo al suelo envuelto en la luz que comenzaba a tornarse negra sintió el calido abrazo de alguien al levantar el rostro noto que era Eris la que le sostenía en sus brazos, hubo un silencio y después una explosión que cegó por completo al Griffindor, lo único que pudo ver antes de quedar inconciente fue una marca tenebrosa y haber escuchado una risa, era de Voldemort.

Hubo una gran explosión, si, pero esta había sonado mucho mas fuerte, Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su puerta en suelo hecha pedazos, el suelo humeaba y afuera de su habitación estaban un rubio y un pelirrojo, tenían las varitas en ristre y miraban nerviosos al muchacho que seguía en cama.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?-pregunto Harry molesto y levantándose de la cama

Los dos muchachos se vieron entre si y después de volver a ver al Griffindor huyeron corriendo hacía la escalera que llevaba al comedor, Harry intento perseguirles pero al apoyarse en el marco de la puerta los dos muchachos habían desaparecido.

-Te lo advertí-Ginny acababa de salir de su habitación, estaba despeinada y tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos-darles rienda suelta era como pedirles que destruyeran tu casa

-Nunca me dijiste nada-gruño Harry viéndole malhumorado

-Bueno... iba a hacerlo-le sonrió con coquetería-tienes el sueño pesado, llevaban al menos un par de horas peleando-en ese momento se escucho otra explosión, tan grande que los Griffindor se tuvieron que sujetar en los marcos de las puertas para no caer al suelo, indicando que Malfoy y Ron había comenzado a pelear de nuevo-¿Sabes? Creo que esos dos han comenzado a llevarse bien

El muchacho sonrió divertido ante el comentario pero poco a poco esta desapareció, el cabello desordenado de la pelirroja le había recordado la apariencia que mostraban todos sus amigos en aquel sueño que acababa de tener, y ella, volteándose y dándole la espalda... capto que Ginny había adoptado una mirada preocupada, le sonrió para tranquilizarla; el sonido de una puerta abrirse se escucho y poco después paso frente a ellos el pequeño Malfoy.

-Buenos días-dijo Eliel y bajo por las escaleras, parecía acostumbrado ya al escándalo de los dos rivales, ya llevaban dos días peleando de esas dos formas

-Estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo el joven mago

Al día siguiente Krum anunció que tendría que irse pronto, aquella tarde Hermione, se encargo de organizar una fiesta de despedida para su novio, con ayuda de Dobby, tendría que irse la mañana siguiente muy temprano, para la noche Hermione tenía servido en la mesa una gran cena. La cena estuvo bastante animada, Krum y Malfoy habían comenzado a charlar sobre los nuevos equipos de Quidditch que había llegado a la final de la copa de oro, Ginny también había entrado a la conversación defendiendo a su equipo preferido, _Los monstruos mitológicos_, sin embargo la cena estuvo a punto de ser un fracaso cuando Ron intervino en la platica, el defendiendo a los _Chuddley Cannons_, Malfoy defendía los _Tornados_ y Krum sencillamente defendía el equipo al que había pertenecido; sin embargo poco después la pasión con que discutían Draco y Ron llego a los extremos y pronto los gritos aparecieron en escena.

-Has algo, Harry-dijo Hermione

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y después de darle una ultima cucharada a su pastel se lo aventó al pelirrojo, hubo un silencio sepulcral e inmediatamente Malfoy estallo en risas, Ron le fulmino con la mirada y después le aventó un trozo de pastel al rubio, una pelea de comida inicio de inmediato, Hermione miró a Harry con malhumor y luego a su novio este parecía entretenido con lo que veía, Hermione y Krum también entraron a la batalla.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba cubierto de algún se escucho que la puerta del recibidor se abría, Krum se levanto lentamente de su silla llevándose una mano al bolsillo para tomar su varita, antes de que siquiera hubiera sacado la mano dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina, eran Fred y George.

-¿Que onda?-saludaron los gemelos contentos-¡Vaya! esto si que es... interesante

-¿Están imitando a los Gnomos?-pregunto Fred viendo que Ron tenia encima de la cabeza una papa que le daba una apariencia de Gnomo, entonces miro a la persona que estaba a un lado de su hermano-¡Haaaa! ¡Cuidado, Harry!

-¡Hay un Malfoy en tu casa!-exclamo asustado George

Entre risas todos trataron de explicar lo que pasaba, los únicos que estaban serios eran los dos Malfoy, los gemelos se vieron entre si tratando de asimilar la noticia, miraron a los dos Malfoy con intrigados, en especial a Eliel.

-Así que esta era la sorpresa de la que nos hablo Dumbledore-dijo George sonriendo-así que, pequeño hurón, estas aquí pasando las navidades

-Creo que eso es obvio-dijo Malfoy, Eliel le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo

-Déjenlo tranquilo-dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa-pelee con el todo el día... se merece un descanso

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Ginny

-Dumbledore nos mando-informo George

-Cuando parta Krum nosotros los cuidaremos-dijo Fred

-Entonces estamos acabados-murmuro Ron

Los gemelos se impresionaron tanto que parecieron hacer una tregua con el recuerdo que tenían de Malfoy. Los Weasley miraron intrigados a los Malfoy, en especial a Eliel, y después de mirar a Ron se sentaron a la mesa y la risa volvió al comedor. Aunque se pasaron toda la cena haciéndole bromas a Malfoy todos pudieron notar que lo hacían con cierto tipo de respeto, incluso había veces en que se lograba notar una sonrisa, sarcástica, en su rostro; Ginny sonrió al ver como Eliel reía en el momento en que Draco lanzaba un encantamiento a los platos de los gemelos un encantamiento, estos escupieron su contenido a la cara de los muchachos, estos rieron de buena gana secándose la sopa de cebolla de la cara.

La cena fue muy divertida, y todos la disfrutaron en el momento en que se levantaban para irse a las camas Ginny vio con una sonrisa en la cara como Hermione caminaba de la mano de Krum, se sintió un poco triste al recordar que estos tendrían que despedirse a la mañana siguiente.

-_Grrracias_ por tu hospitalidad, Potter-dijo Krum dándole la mano a Harry

Krum y Hermione se despidieron de un beso bastante apasionado, Ron miro a otro lado a propósito.

* * *

Los días pasaron mas y mas rápido gracias a la ayuda de los todavía constantes duelos entre Malfoy y Ron, la presencia de los gemelos también habían ayudado a que la alegría de la antigua casa de los Black; Eliel se gano rápidamente la simpatía de los Weasley. Hermione a pesar de que se lamentaba de la partida de su novio no pudo evitar todos los días que pasaba en la casa. Y así llego la víspera de navidad.

-No es que ustedes nos parezcan aburridos-dijo George una tarde mientras que terminaba de amarrar a Malfoy y Ron a los sillones, los dos se habían convertido en sus victimas-pero esta noche saldremos a festejar un poco

-¿Que?-dijo Ginny entrando a la sala corriendo emocionada por la noticia-¿Van a salir?

-Claro, hay dos chica que conocimos en Hogsmeade y que veremos dentro de unas horas-dijo Fred

-Les daré la mitad de mi oro si me llevan-la chica se les acerco con los ojos brillosos-estoy harta de permanecer aquí encerrada

-¡Hey!-protesto Harry que iba pasando por ahí

-Lo siento, Harry-le dedico una sonrisa culpable-pero estoy desesperada por ir a una fiesta

-¿Se van a una fiesta?-pregunto Hermione al entrar a la sala-se supone que están aquí especialmente para cuidarnos no para ir a fiestas

Los gemelos prometieron no salir de la casa pero Ginny noto como habían cruzado los dedos al momento de jurarlo, la pelirroja se paso el resto del día rogando a sus hermanos que la llevaran, Malfoy se las había ingeniado para seguir a los tres Weasley escuchando con curiosidad; cuando llego la noche los gemelos estaban hartos de escuchar a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Alístate-le dijeron sus hermanos-te esperamos en una hora aquí mientras que Hermione prepara la cena

La chica acepto gustosa y emocionada subió a su habitación, Malfoy que veía con atención la escena capto los traviesos guiños que intercambiaron los gemelos entre si.

* * *

-¿Han visto a Fred y a George?-pregunto Hermione mientras que revisaba que la comida que hervía en la estufa estuviera lista, Dobby la ayudaba a darle los últimos toques al estofado

Draco y Eliel se taparon los oídos preparados para la tormenta que se avecinaba, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa jugando con unas cartas del Snap explosivo un tanto retirados de Ron.

-Si, los vi salir hace media hora-respondió el pelirrojo mientras que veía sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate mas raras-parecían contentos de poder salir de aquí

-¡¿Que?!-exclamaron dos muchachas a la vez

Ginny acaba de entrar a la cocina tapada tan solo por una toalla enredada a su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo, miraba incrédula a Ron, Hermione también había gritado y con un movimiento brusco de su brazo había tirado al suelo el estofado que Dobby estaba acomodando sobre la mesa.

-¿Fred y George se marcharon?-pregunto Hermione furiosa

-¿Y se fueron sin mi?-pregunto incrédula la pelirroja sin importarle que tres hombres estuvieran viéndola en aquel estado

-¿Te ibas a ir con ellos?-pregunto Hermione poniéndose colorada por el disgusto-¡Ginny! se supone que estamos aquí para estar seguros de lo que hay allá afuera, no podemos estar arriesgándonos a que algo nos suceda y menos con Harry junto a nosotros

-¿Que yo que?-pregunto Harry entrando a la cocina mientras que leía una nueva edición del mundo de la escoba, levanto la vista y se encontró con una hermione con un cucharón de madera en una mano y la otra mano en la cadera, traía puesto un delantal estampado del cual sobresalía su varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos, lucía como una autentica ama de casa; a los pocos instantes se percato de la presencia de la pelirroja, y de lo poco que la cubría la toalla-Vaya... hem... Ginny ¿Se podría saber por que estas así?

La chica se vio y después de emitir un ligero gritito se puso las manos sobre el pecho tratando de taparse lo mas posible miro a los que estaban presentes, Hermione le veía enojada, Ron seguía poniendo mas atención a los cromos que a ella, Eliel sonría divertido ante lo que pasaba y Malfoy parecía haberse volteado desde que había entrado a la cocina, Harry era el único que le veía con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión.

-Hem... Harry-dijo la pelirroja apenada pero sonriendo

-Lo siento-murmuro y se volteo al igual que Malfoy

Ginny se retiró molesta y casi echando humo por las orejas, Hermione estaba igualmente molesta sin contar con que ahora debía de cocinar algo rápidamente para compensar el que hubiera tirado el estofado, Harry simplemente permanecía sentado en un sofá junto a los Malfoy escuchando los gruñidos de las dos Griffindor que caminaban molestas por toda la casa. Luego de muchos gritos y quemaduras con la estufa la cena palacio estar, en el momento en que Hermione había comenzado a preparar la mesa se escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse, Harry miró a Malfoy y los dos se levantaron del sofá con las varitas listas. Se escucharon los pasos de la persona que había llegado junto con el ruido de algo arrastrándose, segundos después el ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo por el sombrillero en forma de Troll se escucho, Harry se relajo, era Tonks.

-¿Hola?-la metamorfomaga asomo la cabeza y sonrió encantada al ver al joven mago-¡Harry! estaba esperando verte-llevaba consigo su baúl

-¿Tonks?-Hermione y Ginny habían entrado también al escuchar-¿Que haces aquí?

-Esperaba pasar las navidades con ustedes ¿Donde están los gemelos?

-Se largaron-dijo Hermione molesta-¿Puedes creer que los dos malditos decidieron salir a una fiesta en vez de cumplir con el deber que les pusieron?

-¿Una fiesta?-pregunto Tonks

-Si, y lo peor es que no me llevaron-se quejo la pelirroja-¡Yo quería ir con ellos!

-¿Una fiesta?-volvió preguntar Tonks

-¡No es justo!-exclamo Malfoy de pronto-nosotros estamos aquí encerrados todo el día... yo propongo que rompamos las regla y salgamos de aquí

-¡Si! ¡Salgamos!-exclamo el pequeño Eliel

-Yo lo apoyo-dijo Ginny enojado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-No podemos salir-dijo Hermione-es muy peligroso, sería como ir directamente con Voldemort y entregarnos... Harry, diles que no podemos salir

Harry la miro y se encogió de hombros, en realidad también deseaba poder salir un momento de la antigua casa de los Black. Hermione tomo eso de muy mala gana y gruño molesta, en ese momento entró Ron molesto.

-¿Que sucede? No me dejan escuchar la radio en paz

-Ron que bueno que vienes...

-Olvídalo, Hermione, estoy harto de estar encerrado aquí-dijo Ron rápidamente-esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy

Hermione lo miro incrédula pero después miro esperanzada a Tonks.

-Tu estas aquí para cuidarnos... ¡Diles que no podemos salir!

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Claro que iremos!-exclamo Tonks y sonrió emocionada sin hacer caso a la expresión de Hermione-técnicamente no estoy yo para cuidarlos así que no estaría haciendo nada malo ¡Vamonos!

Tonks y Ginny sonrieron y las dos subieron a las habitaciones, la auror llevaba consigo su baúl, Hermione dio un suspiro de rendición y se sentó en el sofá con expresión derrotada, los muchachos se vieron entre si y después de encogerse de hombros siguieron a las dos muchachas, en el momento en que iban subiendo las escaleras la pelirroja estaba saliendo de su habitación, tanto Draco como Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la forma en que estaba vestida: llevaba una minifalda negra que dejaba ver sus piernas, llevaba unas botas negras que llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas y una blusa roja que resaltaba sus curvas.

-Hem... ¿Y adonde vamos a ir?-pregunto Ron-bueno, quiero decir, si vas así vestida no iremos a cualquier lugar

-Yo conozco un lugar-dijo Tonks saliendo de una de las habitaciones vacías, llevaba una vestimenta muy parecida a la de la pelirroja, salvo que sus prendas eran bastante mas reveladoras-así que los quiero muy elegantes, chicos... Ginny, necesito que traigas a Hermione para que la arreglemos, si es necesario lánzale un par de maleficios para que suba

Los muchachos entraron a su habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, Harry se tardo mucho ya que nunca había salido a alguna fiesta, los Dursley habían hecho todo lo posible por evitar que se divirtiera, además de que Tonks no les había especificado a donde irían así que no sabía que podía ponerse, busco en su baúl la ropa que la señora Dursley le había mandado hacía ya mucho tiempo pero después de varios minutos se dio cuenta que no había nada que se pudiera poner, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Ron con varias prendas, parecía nervioso.

-Harry, necesito tu ayuda, no se que ponerme-el pelirrojo lucía desesperado-¿Quien diría que extrañaría tanto ese estupido espejo de la casa de Bill?

-Yo también estoy en las mismas-se lamento el joven mago, en ese momento se escucharon varios golpes, algunos gritos y una que otra explosión que hizo temblar el suelo-¿Que fue eso?

-Es Granger-Malfoy acaba de entrar a la habitación acompañado por su hermano, los dos ya perfectamente arreglados-Weasley y la auror la están obligando a cambiarse de ropa ¿No piensan cambiarse?

-No sabemos que ponernos-dijo Ron poniendo expresión amenazadora-si te burlas te juro que...

Malfoy no le escucho sino que vio con aire crítico la ropa que llevaba el pelirrojo en brazos y luego la de Harry que estaba en su cama, tomo unos pantalones y una camisa que llevaba Ron, los examino y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Con esto te veras... hem... ligeramente decente-dijo Malfoy sonriendo de forma burlona-al menos mejor que ahora-se acerco a la cama y hecho un vistazo a la ropa-tu no tienes nada que te sirve-tomo unos pantalones e hizo una mueca de conformidad-acompáñame

En la habitación de Malfoy, este le dio una camisa, después de compararla con el color de los pantalones se la entrego y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se retirara. Ya cambiados los chicos esperaron en el recibidor a las chicas, pasaron varios minutos para que pudieran ver a las chicas bajando, Ginny y Tonks bajaron primero y aunque ya la había visto el joven mago no pudo evitar perder el aliento ante la visión de la pelirroja, esta sonrió algo sonrojada. Entonces Hermione bajo, llevaba el cabello suelto, caía delicadamente sobre su espalda desnuda por el escote de la blusa que llevaba en la espalda, la minifalda dejaba ver bastante sus piernas y los tacones de las zapatillas la hacían ver mas alta y erguida, los cuatro chicos miraron con la boca abierta a la Griffindor.

-¿Tengo que ir así vestida?-pregunto la chica

-Claro ¿No se ve encantadora?-pregunto Tonks, esta rió ante la ausencia de respuesta de los muchachos, en especial de Ron-¿Ustedes que dicen?

-Vaya-dijo Draco

-¡Que bonita!-dijo Eliel

-Muy bien-alcanzó a decir Harry

-Preciosa-dijo Ron sin saber exactamente lo que había salido de su boca

Hermione sonrió sonrojada por los cumplidos y se llevo una mano a la minifalda para tratar de bajarla.

-¿Debe de ser tan corto esto?-se quejo la Griffindor-no me alcanza a cubrir nada

-Mejor así-murmuro Malfoy, todos le vieron sorprendidos-lo siento... no pensé en lo que dije

-¿Y a donde vamos?-pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Esperen y verán-sonrió Tonks

Salieron del numero doce de Grimould Place, Hermione lo hizo bastante nerviosa y mirando a todos lados como si esperara encontrarse con Death Eathers, caminaron por varios minutos y justo cuando comenzaban a preguntaban a donde irían llegaron a un enorme edificio con un montón de luces fosforescentes, era una disco; los estudiantes observaron admirados el interior de aquel lugar, los Weasley y Malfoy no estaban familiarizados con aquellos lugares Muggle y Hermione y Harry no estaban acostumbrados a asistir a aquellos lugares.

-Genial ¿No?-dijo contenta la aurora-normalmente solo dejan pasar a los miembros de este lugar pero hace un tiempo saque de aquí a algunos magos tenebrosos, el tipo solo creía que era un par de tipos revoltosos y desde ese día me deja pasar cada vez que quiero

Malfoy y Ron vieron sorprendido las muchachas que caminaban por todo el lugar además de las que bailaban en la pista de baile, Ron centro su atención en el tipo que tocaba música electrónica, Hermione y las demás chica buscaron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Ha, no se si ustedes puedan tomar algo de alcohol-dijo Tonks cuando un mesero les ofreció una botella, Ginny se mostró emocionada ante la botella-esto es mucho mas fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla

-¿Hermione?-le pregunto la aurora a la chica, esta vio a Ginny que asentía emocionada y se encogió de hombros

-Pues, supongo que esta bien, después de todo ya estamos aquí

Los muchachos se acercaron a la mesa, tomaron un poco del contenido de la botella y hasta a Draco parecía impresionado por el gusto de aquella bebida, el ritmo de la música electrónica llamo la atención de todos, un muchacho invito a bailar a la aurora y esta acepto riendo divertida; los alumnos observaron sentados el lugar... hasta que de pronto notaron que varias muchachas en una mesa cercana les veían riendo nerviosas, una de ellas con rostro atrevido se puso en pie y se acerco a Malfoy.

-Mi amiga quiere conocerte, es muy tímida-le dijo, los alumnos sonrieron divertidos al ver como Draco miraba a la muchacha (que se tapaba la cara avergonzada) evaluándola, al final el muchacho de levanto a ir con las desconocidas

-¿Vas a ir con una Muggle?-le pregunto Hermione sujetándolo de la manga de la camisa y preguntándole al oído, el muchacho se encogió de hombros, Hermione extendió la mano-tu varita

-¿Mi varita?

-Solo para evitar percances-el muchacho giro los ojos, molesto, y después le entrego la varita

La música cambio de ritmo y Hermione sonrió encantada a la canción que sonaba, miro a Ron y extendió la mano invitándolo a bailar, los dos Griffindor se acercaron a la pista, Ginny también se levanto e hizo lo mismo con Harry.

-Creo que tu me debes un baile desde hace un tiempo-le sonrió de forma coqueta haciendo que al joven mago se le encogiera el estomago, el muchacho negó con la cabeza ocasionando que la pelirroja enarcara una ceja, se encogió de hombros y volteo a ver a Eliel-¿Quiere bailar conmigo, señor?

El niño se rió ante ello y se levanto divertido. Harry se quedo solo viendo como los demás se divertían bailando, las risas de las muchachas en donde estaba Malfoy sonaron fuertemente, después de eso el Slitheryn se levanto y volvió a sentarse junto al joven mago, le mostró un papel que las muchachas le habían dado.

-Me dieron su teléfono-dijo-¿Sabes que diablos es un teléfono?

La música termino, Ron y Hermione regresaban a la mesa cuando otra melodía comenzó a sonar, Ginny miro, desde la pista, al Griffindor pero después siguió bailando con el pequeño Malfoy. Hermione se acerco al pelirrojo y después de susurrarle algo al oído este asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una barra para pedir bebidas. La chica se acerco a Harry y le extendió la mano.

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-le dijo firmemente y lo forzó a levantarse, se dirigieron a la pista de baile bastante alejados de Ginny y Eliel, el muchacho alego no saber bailar, Hermione lo hizo poner una mano en su cintura para que pudieran bailar-es hora de que aprendas

-Es la primera vez que bailamos-comento Harry

-Lo se pero deberías de estar con alguien mas-le dijo al oído para que pudiera escucharla bien-somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo y nunca hemos hablado de algo sumamente importante, Harry... de ti y de lo que mas quieres... Ginny

-No hay nada de que hablar, Hermione-respondió Harry viendo al suelo y esforzándose por no pisar a su amiga

-No veas el suelo... veme a los ojos, cuando bailes con Ginny quiero que lo hagas bien-Hermione hizo que le sujetara bien de la cintura-sin miedo

-No creo que pase nada entre nosotros, Hermione-le dijo Harry, la chica le sonrió con burla

-Claro que pasara... se nota a leguas que tu la quieres, estas enamorado de ella, se te nota en tu mirar-los dos dejaron de bailar, permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro-¿La quieres?

-Si-admitió Harry

-Pues en cuanto termine esta pieza-le sonrió contenta y comenzó a bailar de nuevo-tu vas a ir con esa preciosa pelirroja, la vas a sacar a bailar y la vas a decir todo lo que sientes por ella ¿Si?

La música termino y dejaron de bailar, Hermione le revolvió el cabello y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para darle ánimos, Harry sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba la chica de sus sueños, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar la sensación de la Snitch volvió a su estomago poniéndolo nervioso, dio media vuelta y camino al baño con prisa; Hermione vio todos y sonriendo divertida se dirigió a la mesa donde le esperaban Malfoy, Ron y Tonks.

-Cobarde-dijo la chica

* * *

En el baño Harry se enjuago la cara tratando de tranquilizarse, el nerviosismo todavía no se iba, el pensar tan solo en su rojo cabello hacía que su estomago se volviera pesado. El Griffindor dio un suspiro y se miro en el espejo de lavamanos, la mas pequeña de los Weasley ocupaba toda su mente... hasta que de pronto un ruido sonó en el baño, era un cántico extraño, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a todo su rededor buscando el lugar del que provenía aquel ruido, ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo había escuchado, saco la varita listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Harry apunto a aquel lugar.

-¿Que demonios haces?-rugió Draco acercándose a el y bajando la mano que le apuntaba-¿Que esperabas hacer?

-En la casa puedes hacerlo pero aquí no, Harry-dijo Ron asustado-podría haber ocurrido algún accidente... ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto al ver el rostro de Harry

-Escuche... las escuche de nuevo

-¿Las voces?-pregunto el pelirrojo-¿Aquí? Eso es imposible, eso significaría que hay algún mago cerca... pero lo habríamos notado ¿No?

-¿De que diablos hablan?-pregunto el Slitheryn mirando a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba comenzando a atar cabo a pesar de que no sabía exactamente que era lo que sucedía

-De nada... tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Harry y los otros dos muchachos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza-no me gusta nada esto

Los tres estudiantes salieron del baño y regresaron a la mesa tratando de verse lo mas calmados posible, Harry noto que hasta el Slitheryn parecía nerviosos, tenía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando una varita que estaba en poder de Hermione en ese momento.

-Nos vamos-anuncio Ron en cuanto llegaron con la chicas

-¿Tan rápido?-pregunto Tonks decepcionada-¿Por que?

-Es lo mejor ¿Verdad, Hermione?-la chica pareció comprender que algo malo estaba pasando y asintió con la cabeza-¿Donde esta Ginny?

-Bailando ¿Por que no la traes, Harry?-le miro advirtiéndole que no admitiría un no por respuesta y después de suspirar el joven mago asintió-cobarde-le dijo cuando se hubo ido

El muchacho se acerco sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar pronto y en cuanto estuvo junto a ella le toco el hombro sin embargo aquella preocupación desapareció cuando pudo ver los ojos de la pelirroja, sus miradas se enlazaron, y ya no pudo hacer nada mas, había quedado totalmente cautivado.

-Debemos irnos-le informo a la pelirroja sin saber muy bien lo que había dicho, su concentración estaba dirigida a la belleza de la chica

Eliel asintió y se dirigió hacía donde estaba su hermano, los dos Griffindor se quedaron en donde estaba, la canción termino.

-Creí que deberíamos irnos-dijo Ginny y le sonrió, era esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, una canción lenta había comenzado

-Lo se... pero... te debía un baile ¿No?-la pelirroja sonrió divertida ante la idea

Los Griffindor escucharon la música, Ginny se acerco al joven mago y le paso los brazos por detrás del cuello mientras que Harry ponía las manos alrededor de su cintura, sus cuerpo estaban tan juntos, sus corazones latían al unísono, los pies se movían sin razonarlo, solo se dejaban guiar por la música, los dedos de Ginny acariciaron el cabello de la nuca del Griffindor, Harry se aferro mas firmemente a la cintura de su adorada pelirroja. La música era suave, uniéndolo en un íntimo ritmo con la chica de sus sueños. Entonces la distancia entre ellos se aminoró aun más, y los labios se acercaron mas y mas... hasta que de pronto una luz verde se encendió en el cielo, la luz traspaso el tragaluz de la disco alumbrado la pista de baile.

El muchacho noto la luz verde que ahora les cubría y, al igual que la pelirroja, alzó la mirada al cielo, la respiración de ambos se detuvo al ver que la luz verde era proyectada por una marca tenebrosa que permanecía en el cielo brillando con malignidad. Las personas que estaban en la disco chiflaron y gritaron animados creyendo que era fuegos artificiales, ignorando la terrible verdad.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!-alcanzaron a escuchar que les llamaban, era Hermione que se esforzaba por abrirse paso entre el mar de personas que veían la marca tenebrosa animados-Tenemos que irnos ¡Vamonos!

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida donde ya los esperaba tonks y los demás, todos parecían asustados, en especial los dos Malfoy, Hermione tomo de la mano a Ginny y Harry e intento salir de la disco pero Tonks se lo impidió.

-No podemos salir, es muy peligroso-Tonks miro al rededor-nos apareceremos desde aquí... tómense de las manos todos

Tonks tenia tomado de la mano derecha a Harry, Ginny y Malfoy, y de la izquierda estaban Hermione, Ron y Eliel; el joven mago observo el rostro nervioso de Tonks, la aurora estaba haciendo uso de toda su concentración, no era para menos ya que estaba intentando desaparecerse junto con otras seis personas mas, eso era extremadamente difícil, corría el riesgo de que mas de una se escindiera. La aurora chasqueo la lengua como señal de que estaba lista para hacerlo. Tonks dio vuelta sobre si misma, instantes antes de que desaparecieran Harry soltó la mano de la metamorfomaga y esta desapareció sin el, Ginny y Draco.

-¿Que demonios hiciste, Potter?-pregunto el Slitheryn anonado-acabas de condenarnos a muerte

-No podíamos irnos todos juntos, habría sido muy peligroso

-¿Peligroso?-se burlo Malfoy con expresión desesperada y señalo la marca tenebrosa que aun brillaba en el cielo-¿Te parece eso algo seguro? nunca hay un Death Eather solo en una misión, Merlín sabe cuantos Death Eather hay afuera

-Malfoy, guarda silencio ¿Quieres?-pidió Ginny-debemos de pensar que hacer, Harry tuvo mucha razón en lo que hizo

Draco la miro pensativo y asintió con la cabeza, esperaron unos minutos a que Tonks regresara pero eso nunca paso eso, el rubio se puso cada vez mas y mas nervioso, en especial por el hecho de que no estaba junto a su hermano en un momento en que habían Death Eathers cerca.

-No podemos esperar mas-dijo Ginny-debemos irnos

Harry miro a Draco, este asintió y sin esperara a que dijeran mas se acerco a la salida, los Griffindor le siguieron, antes de salir Draco les hizo una señal de que guardaran silencio.

-Dejen que yo vaya adelante-pidió-si hay alguien que sabe como actúan esos tipos ese soy yo

-¿Crees que los Death Eather estarán esperándonos allá fuera, Malfoy- le pregunto Ginny

-Pregúntaselo a Potter, primero tiene un encuentro con voces que no vienen de algún lugar conocido y justo después aparece una marca tenebrosa

Los muchachos le vieron dudosos pero al final aceptaron, caminaron entre las sombras de las calles, Malfoy iba a una razonable distancia mas adelante de ellos viendo hacía todos lados y esperando ver a algún Death Eather cerca, Harry llevaba de la mano a Ginny asegurándose de cubrirla con su cuerpo en todo momento, ambos llevaban la varita en mano. Se perdieron un par de veces y después de varios minutos por fin llegaron a Grimould Place, estaban frente a la casa ocultos en un callejón abandonado y oscuro, viendo directamente a la casa con el numero doce.

-¿En verdad escuchaste de nuevo aquellas voces?-le pregunto Ginny de pronto-debiste de habernos dicho de inmediato

-Lo intente pero...-no supo que mas decir

Harry miro a los dos jóvenes, no era momento para estar hablando de esas cosas, Malfoy se veía muy asustado ante lo que veía, la calle se veía tranquila pero eso, desde el punto de su vista era mas preocupante.

-Debo de ir-dijo Harry

-¿Que? ¿A donde?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Obviamente no nos vamos a quedar aquí, Ginny-el muchacho comenzó a salir de su escondite pero Malfoy lo sujeto del brazo, parecía estar decidiéndose a hacer algo muy difícil

-Yo iré-dijo el Slitheryn mientras que lo miraban dudosos los Griffindor-no se por que te protegen tanto pero debe de ser por algo importante... no me vean así, no haré nada en contra de ustedes, si deben de confiar en mi en algún momento debe de ser en este

-Esta bien-respondió el joven, saco su varita del bolsillo y se la entrego-la tuya se la quedo Hermione... la necesitara

El joven mago observo como Malfoy cruzaba la calle mirando a todos lados y levantando la varita sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, un Malfoy acababa de ofrecerse en correr un riesgo por el, y aun mas raro era que el mismo le hubiera entregado su varita por decisión propia. Malfoy llego a la casa y toco un par de veces, inmediatamente la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró en ella. Pasaron unos segundos y después salio Tonks apuntando con su varita a la oscuridad de la noche, les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran.

-Vamos-musito Ginny

Corrieron lo mas que pudieron a la casa, Tonks cerro la puerta justo después que hubieran entrado los Griffindor.

-Salvados-dijo Ginny recargándose en la pared aliviada-nunca creí que correr con estas botas fuera tan cansado

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione entrando al recibidor y dándole un fuerte abrazo al joven mago-Que bueno que esta bien... ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!-exclamo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-¡TU!-grito Ron al entrar al recibidor-¡Seguramente tú planeaste esto! Tu y tus amigos Death...

-¡Ron, cállate de una vez!-intervino la pelirroja entre su hermano y el rubio- no sabes lo que dices... el nos ayudo a regresar, nos estuvo protegiendo

El silencio fue sepulcral cuando Ginny dijo eso, todos, hasta Tonks, quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración, nadie miro a nadie hasta que un sonido como el de una campanilla sonó en toda la sala sobresaltando a todos.

-Son los de la orden-informo Tonks saliendo del recibidor-me han estado llamando desde hace rato, no les conteste hasta que ustedes hubieran llegado

La chica corrió a la sala y tomo un espejo que permanecía abandonado en un sofá, lo tomo y puso un dedo sobre el, de repente una cara cetrina apareció en lugar del reflejo de la chica.

-¡Severus!-exclamo la aurora emocionada

-¿Severus?-preguntaron todos los estudiantes a la vez viéndose entre si sorprendidos

-¿Donde habías estado, Tonks?-el profesor de pociones arrugo el ceño-hubo una emergencia a unas cuantas calles de donde están

-¿A sí?-pregunto Tonks nerviosa-¿Que paso?

-Nada importante-dijo el espía-solo un par de Death Eathers ebrios se pusieron a invocar marcas tenebrosas, nada que sea peli... ¿Que demonios traes puesto?

-¡Ha! ¿Esto? Bueno, pues, aquí estábamos festejando la llegada de la navidad y yo... ¿No te gusta? lo compre en Hogsmeade hace unos días-dijo nerviosamente mientras se alisaba la minifalda y se peinaba el largo cabello que se había puesto cada vez mas rojo

-Esto se ve extraño ¿No creen?-pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa

-Es encantador-murmuro Snape-¿Todo marcha bien allá?

-Claro

-Bien, debo de avisarle a Dumbledore

-¡Ha! Severus-le llamo la aurora-estaba pensando... que si no tenías otros planes tal vez podrías venir aquí a festejar con nosotros

-Le gusta-aseguro Ron impresionado-a Tonks le gusta Snape

-tal vez-y sin decir nada mas desapareció del espejo

Tonks sonrió encantada y soltando un suspiro enamorada dio vuelta encontrándose con la mirada burlona de los jóvenes magos.

-¿Te gusta Snape?-pregunto de forma burlaba el pelirrojo

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto la aurora-¿Acaso soy la única que encuentra cautivante la seriedad de Severus?

-Creo que si-respondió Hermione

-¿Por que todos estamos serios?-pregunto Eliel que iba entrando a la sala-deberíamos de estar festejando, en una horas será navidad

-Eliel tiene razón-dijo Ginny-¡Continuemos con la fiesta!

-Creo que tengo unas cuantas cervezas de mantequillas guardadas-dijo Ron

-¿Brindar con cervezas de mantequilla, Weasley?-pregunto Draco burlonamente-se nota que eres pobre, es una suerte de que este yo aquí

Metió una mano en la bolsa de chamarra y para sorpresa de todos saco dos botellas de licor de ella.

-¿Por que no te llego una lechuza?-pregunto Harry sorprendido-hiciste magia fuera de esta casa

-¿Quien dice que la hice allá afuera?

-¡Ya tenías planeado robarte esas botellas!-exclamo Tonks divertida y se acerco a besar en los labios a Malfoy-¡Cada vez me caes mejor!

Entonces todos a excepción de Hermione, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la cocina para seguir con la fiesta, los tres Griffindor se vieron entre si mientras que una melodía se comenzaba a escuchar en toda la casa, Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a donde los otros comenzaban festejar.

_Hola_-se comenzó a escuchar la canción que salía de la radio mágica-_¿Que tal?_

_¿Como te va?-_Ginny miro a Harry

_¡Que frase tan vulgar!-_Harry miro a Ginny_- con la que me voy a presentar_

-¡Por la navidad!-escucharon que gritaba Eliel

-¡Por la diversión!-grito Ron

-¡Por el alcohol!-grito Malfoy

-¡Por Severus Snape!-grito Tonks

Los dos Griffindor sonrieron y el muchacho sintió como Ginny le tomaba la mano, estaban solos, podría continuar con lo que habían dejado inconcluso en la disco, se sonrieron sintiendo cada unos las Snitch en sus estómagos, ambos querían que pasara lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

_Cuando a lo lejos oigo un boom_

_Yo se que estas ahí _

_Y no me importa como..._

_Seguro te vas a acercar a mí_

Se dirigieron a la fiesta, no era necesario terminarlo de inmediato, aun tenían tiempo, y queríandisfrutar absolutamente todo lo iba a pasar.

_Quiero conocerte  
Cambiarías un poquito de mi suerte  
Sigue la corriente  
El impulso de tu piel nunca te miente _

* * *

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Es navidad y Harry se encuentra con una terrible verdad... la resaca no es nada placentera; una extraña circunstancia ocasiona mas de una pelea entre él y la pelirroja. Los regalos de navidad emocionan al joven mago, en especial uno de cierta Griffindor, llegan mas pelirrojos a Grimould Place y Draco Malfoy demuestra que no es del todo malo.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LA FOTO DE LA DISCORDIA


	29. La fotografia de la discordia

CAPITULO XXIX.- LA FOTOGRAFIA DE LA DISCORDIA

Su respiración se volvió cada vez mas y mas rápida, veía todo su rededor tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, los árboles del bosque prohibido se agitaban, el suelo comenzaba a abrirse y el castillo se sacudía tan fuerte que poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse. Un dolor punzante apareció en el pecho de Harry haciéndolo caer de rodillas, sus anteojos estaban rotos y manchados de sangre pero aun así pudo ver que habían varias personas a su alrededor, de lado del castillo estaban Cho, luna, Hermione, Ron y Eris, todos lucían un aspecto lamentable y parecían estar a punto de desfallecer; del lado del bosque prohibido estaban dos figuras encapuchadas, Blaise Zabini y Malfoy, a todos ellos les escurrían gran cantidad de sangre de las manos.

-Hogwarts-susurro uno de los encapuchados y dio un par de pasos adelante, estiro la mano hacía el castillo y este se derrumbo por completo-mi querida Hogwarts

La capucha se le cayo dejando que Harry viera desde el suelo una cabellera larga caer por su espalda, la mujer llevaba una mascara de hueso, era la "destructora"; de repente esta cayo al suelo y se quedo quieta, completamente muerta; un ruido de golpe seco hizo voltear a Harry y noto horrorizado que al igual que la "destructora" Hermione también había caído y ahora permanecía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y muertos, una mancha roja había comenzado a esparcirse por toda la camisa de su uniforme.

EL otro encapuchado se acerco a Harry y se agacho para poder verlo mejor, la capucha le impedía a Harry ver el rostro de esa persona, una luz verde había comenzado a emanar de el joven mago y mientras que sentía que su interior hervía le arranco la capucha al desconocido.

-Tranquilízate, Potter-dijo el desconocido, con sorna, una mascara de Death Eather cubría su rostro-esto apenas comienza

Harry abrió los ojos, pasó un largo tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, la luz traspasaba débilmente la gruesa cortina gris ocasionando que el joven mago no pudiera distinguir bien su rededor.

-¿Que demonios paso?-murmuro Harry confundido

La cabeza le daba vueltas y su boca estaba seca y con sabor a vomito, sin contar que su estomago parecía tener algo pegajoso en su interior y un ligero peso permanecía sobre su pecho. Miro toda la habitación tratando de apartar aquel extraño sueño pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que simple y sencillamente le dolía hasta pensar, trato de levantarse de la cama pero aquel extraño peso en su pecho se lo impidió además de que ese débil intento lo fatigó mas que una sesión de entrenamiento de Quidditch. Suspiro y se llevo a la cara la mano derecha notando que la parte izquierda de todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado por aquel extraño peso que aunque no le dolía sí era incomodo.

El sueño. Si, debía de pensar en el sueño, hacía mucho que no tenía un sueño tan raro, parecía ser similar con el de aquella persona de ropa andrajosa y cabello largo que ya había tenido antes ¿Quien demonios era? Recordaba haber visto también a sus amigos en el sueño... también haber sentido un dolor en el pecho... y pensando en eso ¿Que demonios era lo que tenía encima? Miro hacía su torso, la imagen se distorsionaba un poco, después de un rato noto que tenía los lentes torcidos a causa de haber dormido con ellos, se los acomodo lo suficiente para ver con claridad y noto que la gruesa cobija con la que estaba cubierto se abultaba en la zona donde sentía aquel peso.

-¿Que demonios?-murmuro abriendo los ojos sorprendidos al ver que había una personita escondida debajo de la cobija y acostado sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo

La cara de aquella persona era cubierta por un largo pelo rojizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión de ver a Ginny Weasley durmiendo con el en la misma cama, sus hombros pálidos y desnudos se mostraban como una obra de arte para el, y haciéndole preguntarse si la cobija sería lo único con lo que estaban cubiertos, con la mano que tenía libre se palpo el pecho y suspiro, aliviado, al notar que traía la camisa puesta, verifico igualmente que tuviera los pantalones en su lugar, con nerviosismo metió una mano debajo de las cobijas y concentrándose para no tocar nada indebido de la anatomía de la chica busco su estomago, suspiro aliviado al sentir una delgada tela que cubría que la cubría, estaba vestida.

Trato de levantarse de la cama sin despertar a la chica pero esta sencillamente tenía puesto todo su peso sobre él, se quito de encima la cobija tratando de pensar en como había llegado a aquella situación... cierto, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada ¡No recordaba nada!

-Piensa... Piensa-se dijo a si mismo desesperado ¡¿Como demonios había llegado a dormir con Ginny?!

¿Dormido? ¿En verdad solo habrían dormido?... ¡Claro que solo era eso! No podía haber pasado nada mas, mas bien, no debía haber pasado nada mas; sintiendo que por fin la desesperación comenzaba a llegar a su mente trato de alejarse lo mas pronto posible de la pelirroja, si lograba escapar de aquel lugar podría aparentar que no se había acercado a ella. Empujo ligeramente pero eso solo ocasiono que los brazos de Ginny rodearan su pecho abrazándole, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco brusco emocionado por ese contacto y mortificado por que ahora escapar no solo era difícil sino imposible. Dio un suspiro derrotado y miro el rostro de la chica, estaba oculto entre el cabello, con una mano temblorosa movió ligeramente los rizos de la pelirroja pudiendo ver así su rostro dormido, rozo ligeramente la pálida piel de la chica observando con detenimiento como una sonrisa somnolienta había aparecido en sus labios, estaba sintiendo cosquillas y sin poder evitarlo volvió a pasar sus dedos por la suavidad de la piel de Ginny, esta soltó una ligera risa.

-Fred... George...-dijo con sopor-dejen de molestar

El abrazo de Ginny se hizo mas fuerte haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara mas y mas, incluso no le importo el hecho de que Ginny comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, entorno los ojos tratando ver mejor en donde estaba, noto la presencia del joven mago y levanto una mano para picotearle la mejilla con curiosidad.

-Hola, Harry-dijo cuando estuvo segura de que no era un sueño, se acomodo en el regazo del chico y volvió a cerrar lo ojos, pasaron unos segundos y entonces la chica abrió de repente los ojos y se levanto rápidamente-¡Auch!... mi cabeza... ¿Harry?-miro con detenimiento al muchacho, este solo pudo quedarse sumamente quieto-¿Que haces en mi habitación?

-Hem...-dijo el muchacho tratando de pensar pero su mente se había quedado en blanco-creo... creo... Ginny, creo que esta es mi habitación

La chica miro el lugar y después dando un ligero grito se levanto de la cama del Griffindor y dio varias pasos atrás poniéndose a una distancia segura, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y tratando de ser sutil se miro a si misma asegurándose de tener todas sus prendas en su lugar, con una mano se puso los tirantes de la blusa en su lugar, miro a Harry con rostro nervioso

-¿Estas... seguro que es tu habitación?-solo atino a decir al descubrir que su mente estaba vacía, la mirada confundida de Ginny se transformo en una de miedo y una pregunta que Harry no supo responder salió de su boca-¿Que paso?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio tratando de recordar algo... la mínima cosa que pudiera decirles que en verdad no había pasado nada, Ginny miro al rededor nerviosa, Harry se levanto de la cama con lentitud

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Harry pegando su espalda a la pared y deseando mas que nunca poder desaparecer, la chica pareció imaginar de mas con esas palabras-¡No! ¡No paso nada!... estoy seguro que esto tiene una gran explicación

-¡Una explicación que quiero oír, Harry!-exclamo Ginny desesperada-¡Que demonios hago en tu habitación!

-¡Oye! Yo se tanto como tu-dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia-no se... lo ultimo que recuerdo es... es-la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y las nauseas aparecieron-creo que unas de esas botellas que Malfoy trajo de la disco

-Así que nos embriagamos y... y...-murmuro Ginny incrédula-¿Estuvimos juntos?

Harry solo pudo quedarse callado ante la idea de eso, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces pero sencillamente nada salía de ella, Ginny cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza ahogando un lamento, Harry se quedo paralizado cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

-Por Merlín... ¿Que hicimos?-se lamento la pelirroja

Harry se acerco a ella lentamente, se concentro en mantener las manos en un lugar visible y lejos de Ginny, no quería tener ninguna razón para recibir un puñetazo de la chica, cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de ella Ginny le dedico una mirada de advertencia... si se acercaba un paso mas lo pagaría.

-Escucha, estoy seguro de que no paso nada-dijo tratando de sonar calmado-sería imposible que pasara algo

Casi inmediatamente una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que esa frase había sonado mal, muy mal, sin embargo la pelirroja no dijo nada sino que solo se alejo de Harry y salio de su cuarto dando un portazo... y aunque el ruido de la puerta cerrándose casi había hecho que su cabeza reventara de dolor la sensación de derrota que sintió al ver marcharse a la pelirroja fue mucho peor. Harry se sentó en la cama sosteniendo la cabeza en sus manos... sin duda esa era una cruda que deseaba nunca volver a tener ¿En verdad se habría emborrachado? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la boca seca y las tremendas ganas de vomitar eso parecía mas que probable... ¿Que había pasado después? Se levanto y dio una fuerte patada a la mesita de noche sintiendo como si alguien hubiera puesto un petardo en su cabeza, cayo en su cama y hundió la cabeza en el colchón tratando de aminorar el dolor. Y pensar que minutos antes había estado acariciando la delicada piel de la chica de sus sueños.

Mientras que permanecía en la cama y trataba de mantener a raya el dolor en sus sienes un ruido en el piso inferior hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza... alguien había entrado a la casa; tal vez habían regresado por fin los gemelos de la fiesta a la que habían escapado, una extraña sensación de culpabilidad lo golpeo redoblando su malestar ¿Como podría mirar de nuevo a los ojos a la familia de pelirrojos cuando muy probablemente había pasado la noche con la menor de aquella familia? El ruido se volvió a repetir y luego de unos segundos se escucho lo que parecía ser una discusión... y una muy fuerte por lo que podía llegar a escuchar a través del piso estaba seguro que era una discusión muy fuerte.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-pregunto Harry con malestar, no estaba de humor para soportar una pelea entre Malfoy y Ron de nuevo

Al salir de su habitación miro hacía las escaleras, sin embargo ruido de una puerta cerrarse le hizo voltear, miro hacía las demás habitaciones tratando de averiguar de donde había venido aquel ruido, dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacía las escaleras... aunque no pudo evitar mirar con culpabilidad hacía la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. En el piso inferior los gritos se intensificaron ocasionando que el dolor de cabeza del mago aumentara, paso frente a una de las vajillas de plata recién pulidas por Dobby pudiendo ver su reflejo en el, nunca se había visto en peores condiciones... a excepción, claro, de cuando Voldemort había regresado a su cuerpo

En la sala, que es de donde venía la ruidosa pelea, se sorprendió al ver a la señora Weasley gritándole a todo pulmón a un muchacho pelirrojo que en ese momento permanecía sentado en el suelo con una apariencia aún peor que la de Harry; sin embargo eso no era todo, en un sofá cercano a la señora Weasley estaba Tonks que también parecía tener una cruda difícil de soportar, su mirada lo decía todo sin contar con que el cabello de la chica había adquirido un color verde vomito y que por aluna extraña razón había tomado un estilo afro, la auror trataba en vano de recuperar la postura mientras que hacía todo lo posible por acomodar la diminuta minifalda, Harry volteo la mirada cuando vio la ropa interior, adornada con corazoncitos, de la auror y fue en ese momento en que pudo notar la presencia de Malfoy que estaba dormido y en mismas circunstancias que las otras dos victimas del alcohol.

-¿Señora Weasley?-pregunto asombrado el joven mago

La mujer volteo a verle y casi de inmediato Harry retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la mirada de enojo que tenía la señora, era impresionante lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser y aunque la mirada de la señora Weasley se enterneció no pudo evitar sentir temor ante ello, de inmediato noto que la ropa que llevaba puesta apestaba a alcohol y estuvo conciente de que su expresión no era precisamente la imagen del bienestar.

-Ho, Harry, es bueno verte-dijo y para alivio del joven mago la mujer puso su atención de nuevo en Ron-vine aquí a pasar las navidades con mis hijos y ¿Sabes que me encuentro? Me encuentro con que mi hijo esta completamente borracho ¡Borracho!

-¡No estoy Borracho, mama!-grito Ron desde el suelo aunque claramente eso era mentira

-Ahora no pero hace unas horas claro que lo estabas-le regaño su madre-te aseguro que estarás castigado hasta que salgas de Hogwarts cuando se entere de esto tu padre... ¡Ni Fred o George me dieron estos disgustos!

-No soy el único en este estado, mama-dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la confundida Tonks y al inconciente Malfoy

El hecho de que la señora Weasley no se impresionara por la presencia del Slitheryn en la casa hizo que Harry supusiera que Dumbledore le advertido de aquel asunto.

-Y no creas que no lo he notado-gruño la señora Weasley-¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Nimphadora! En cuanto pueda le haré saber sobre esto al profesor Dumbledore ¡Se suponía que ibas a cuidar a mis hijos!

-De hecho... Molly ¡hip! tus otros hijos eran los que iban a hacer eso-alego la aurora

-Los gemelos, mama-murmuro el pelirrojo-¿Y te sorprendes que así nos encuentres?

La mujer estuvo a punto de volver a gritar pero en ese momento se escucho otra voz.

-¿Señora Weasley?-dijo Hermione entrando a la sala, a diferencia de todos los presentes esta se veía perfectamente, su ropa estaba perfectamente planchada y su cabello estaba sujeto en una elegante trenza, le sonrío contenta a la señora-¡Es maravillosa verla! ¿Que sucede?

-Hola, querida-le saludo con una sonrisa-vengo a visitarlo y me encuentro con semejante espectáculo ¿Puedes creerlo, querida? Ron, borracho

-¡No estoy borracho, mama!

-¿Borracho? Señora Weasley, Ron nunca ha estado borracho-aseguró Hermione con aparente inocencia

-¿A no?-preguntaron la señora Weasley y Ron a la vez

-Claro que no-dijo Hermione sonriendo despreocupadamente-lo que pasa es que ayer estuvimos festejando un poco... Tonks llego después de que los gemelos se marcharon, traía unas cuantas botellas y se las tomaran ella y Malfoy, es obvio que Malfoy no iba ser mas agradable borracho que en sus cinco sentidos y le tiro encima a Ron una botella completa... Ron solo se quedo dormido ahí por que estuvo controlando a Tonks y a Malfoy en orden toda la noche

La señora Weasley miro con aire critico a la Griffindor y después a su hijo, después de lanzarle una mirada de enojo a Tonks y al inconciente Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-Bien, hasta que no tenga pruebas supongo que no puedo seguirte regañando-dio un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse-bien... creo que debo de comenzar a hacer la cena para al rato, Nimphadora ¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?

La aurora asintió con la mirada y después de levantarse con las nauseas grabadas en la cara subió las escaleras, en cuanto la señora Weasley entro a la cocina Hermione se sentó a un lado de Malfoy y se llevo una mano a la cabeza con una sensación de malestar horrible, dio un leve quejido y miro a los muchachos.

-¡Maldición, Ron! No podrías haberte dormido en otro lugar, me duele la cabeza horriblemente, en cuanto escuche que tu mama era la que gritaba tuve que volver a mi cuarto para arreglarme y salvarte el trasero

-¿También estas cruda?-pregunto Ron

-Me dormí sobre mi cámara fotográfica ¿Crees que eso es estar sobria?-dio un suspiro y se levanto de la silla-no me gusta mentirle a tu mama, será mejor que vaya a ser una poción para curar la resaca estoy segura que ustedes tres-señalo también a Malfoy que seguía inconciente-también van a necesitar una

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en el sillón y permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

-¿Sabes que paso anoche?-pregunto el joven mago

-No, me parece recordar a Malfoy bailando en calzoncillos sobre la mesa pero creo que eso es mas bien una alucinación por el alcohol

-¿Alguno de ustedes a visto a Ginny?-pregunto la señora Weasley asomándose por el marco de la puerta

Harry sintió como si algo frió y pegajoso hubiera bajado por la boca de su estomago al recordar como es que había despertado en la misma cama con la pelirroja, no pudo mirar a los ojos de la mujer mientras contestaba.

-Creo que sigue dormida

-Ho, entonces díganle en cuanto despierte que venga a verme, necesito hablar con ella-y volvió a la cocina

-Harry ¿Sabes de que me acabo de dar cuenta?-pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo-es navidad... debe de haber una buena montaña de regalos esperándonos en nuestros cuartos ¡Vamos!

* * *

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su capacidad de mentir para lograr que Ron no se percatara que su mente estaba en otro lugar, para ser mas específicos, en el cuarto de Ginny preguntándose como diablos le iba a hacer para reconciliarse con la pelirroja. Pudo distraerse, y quitarse a Ron de encima, gracias a los regalos que estaban esparcidos en el suelo, habían salido volando en medio del altercado con Ginny; aunque la mayoría de los obsequios habían sido vistos solo una vez e inmediatamente después botados en su baúl habían dos que permanecían en sus manos y que miraba con tristeza; el primero era de Eris quien le había mandado la una miniatura muy vieja de una flecha plateada con una carta que le informaba que esa escoba había sido considerada por mas de cinco años como la mejor escoba del mundo, esa miniatura se la había regalado su madre y ahora se la daba al joven mago, Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su pequeña hermanita. El segundo obsequio era una foto en la que aparecían el y la pelirroja riendo en medio de una de las practicas de Quidditch, ambos volando en escobas uno al lado del otro, se la había regalado Ginny.

Permaneció largo tiempo sentado en su cama observando atentamente los dos obsequios hasta que alguien toco a la puerta quedamente; el joven mago se encontró con Hermione al abrir la puerta, llevaba en sus manos una taza llena de un extraño liquido humeante.

-Te quitara de inmediato esa resaca que traes encima-le sonrió la Griffindor-déjame adivinar, no volverás a tocar ni una gota de alcohol en tu vida ¿cierto?-Harry se encogió de hombros-¿Te gusto mi regalo de navidad?

-Mucho, me servirá de mucho esa colección de guantes multiusos-le sonrió el muchacho pero esa mueca preocupó a Hermione

-¿Que pasó?-miro sobre el hombro del muchacho y pudo ver los regalos de Harry amontonados en el baúl-no pasaste una buena noche, por lo que veo-Harry se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que pasara-¿Es algo malo?

-Creo que cometí una estupidez-le contó a la muchacha lo que había pasado-¿Tu que opinas? ¿Que debo de hacer para arreglar esto?

-Esta difícil-comento la chica

-Ya lo se... es solo que ¡No lo entiendo!-exclamo Harry perdiendo la paciencia y levantándose para caminar en círculos por toda la habitación-¡No se por que se molesta sino hicimos nada! Ni borracho podría haberle hecho daño ¿Acaso en verdad cree que yo me podría aprovechar de ella?

-Tal vez no esta molesta-comento Hermione-tal vez lo que sucede es que esta sumamente avergonzada

-¿Avergonzada?-pregunto Harry confundido-Hermione... fui yo el que despertó oliendo a vomito, el que no soporto beber mas de una botella de esa asquerosa cosa, ni el que se vio como un aprovechado en esto

-Lo que pasa es que... ella... para ella eres muy importante para que puedas llegar pensar que es una... ya sabes-le sonrió Hermione en señal de apoyo-piensa, despertarse a un lado de ti, sin saber si en verdad había pasado algo cuando en realidad solo son amigos ¿No crees que podría temer lo que podrías haber llegado a pensar de ella después de esto?

Harry medito en silencio aquella información de Hermione, avergonzada, no habían ninguna razón para que Ginny se sintiera así, el nunca habría podido pensar en nada malo sobre ella.

-Tengo que disculparme con ella-dijo Harry levantándose de la cama-¿Sabes donde esta Ginny?

-Si pero deberías esperar un momento para eso-contesto Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza-aunque no esta enojada contigo sería conveniente que esperaras un momento, además esta con su mama, no querrás que la señora Weasley se entere de que pasaste la noche con su hija ¿Verdad?-Harry le sonrió animado-mientras podrías disfrutar de tus regalos de cumpleaños-tomo un estuche que estaba en el baúl, era el regalo de Cho-¡Vaya! ¡Una colección de plumas para todo uso! ¡Esto vale muchos galeones!

-Si pero extrañamente no importa-dijo tristemente el joven mago-¿Estas segura que todo saldrá bien? La quiero demasiado como para arruinarlo todo

Hermione sonrió enternecida y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, Harry-le susurro al oído-todo acabará bien... no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que tu y Ginny estuvieran juntos... yo creo que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro... serían tan felices juntos

-¿En verdad lo crees?-pregunto Harry

-Claro, ahora bébete la poción y disfruta de tus regalos por un rato, mas noche podrás hablar con ella-le dio un beso en la mejilla-me voy, tengo que darle una poción a Malfoy, aunque parece imposible, el esta mucho peor que Tonks

* * *

Harry suspiro mientras que se secaba con una toalla frente al espejo del baño, limpio el empañado espejo tratando de tranquilizarse... el valor que trataba de reunir para hablar con la pelirroja se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, se examino en el espejo y noto como su aspecto había mejorado con ayuda de la poción de Hermione. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se encontró con el mayor de los Malfoy, este tenía ojeras y parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Que hay, cara rajada?-pregunto y entro al baño para lavarse la cara

-¿Como es que estas tan mal si no tomaste demasiado?-le pregunto Harry-solo trajiste un par de botellas y todos tomamos, no creo que nos tocara tanto, al menos una copa por persona

-Se nota que no solo eres idiota en historia de la magia-dijo Malfoy viéndose en el espejo-¿No conoces el encantamiento de rellenado? Tomamos alcohol suficiente para embriagar a tu amigo el gigante

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?

-Recuerdo a Weasley haciéndole un baile erótico a Tonks-comento el rubio-¿Paso algo que debas recordar?

-No, afortunadamente no recuerdo sobre ese baile-dijo Harry con una mueca de asco en el rostro

-También me parece recordar algo-comento pensativo-creo haber visto una cámara mágica

* * *

-¿Me podrías decir por que diablos sonríes de esa forma?-pregunto fastidiada la pelirroja

Hermione no contesto solo miro mas intensamente a Ginny con sus ojos de color miel, una sonrisa picara permanecía en sus labios, la chica se acerco a la pelirroja y le susurro al oído.

-Pasaste la noche con Harry

Ginny enrojeció completamente al escuchar esas palabras y sin decir nada se arrojo a su cama y oculto la cara en su almohada, Hermione se sentó a su lado y repitió la misma frase una y otra vez en tono burlón.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-grito exasperada-¡Por Merlín! No se como llego a pasar eso

-Ginny... ¿Estas segura que solo durmieron?

-¡Claro que solo dormimos!-se levanto de su cama y camino en círculos con rostro nervioso-¿Y ahora como podré ver a la cara a Harry?

-Tal vez deberías de hablar con el... a lo mejor el se sienta igual que tu-comento la Griffindor con una sonrisa en la cara-créeme... lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-Ginny suspiro y se tiro a la cama viendo al techo insegura-ahora cuéntame... como estuvo ¿Inolvidable?

-¡Que no hicimos nada!-grito Ginny molesta

-Como tu digas... ahora que recuerdo ¿Tienes mi mochila en tu baúl? deje ahí el liquido revelador que me regalo Colin-Ginny se encogió de hombro y volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada-no recuerdo haber tomado fotografías recientemente pero hay un rollo usado en la cámara, las quiero revelar de inmediato

* * *

Malfoy y Harry se encontraban jugando cartas mientras que escuchaban como la señora Weasley reñía a su hijo en la cocina, no se había dejado engañar por la mentira de Hermione y en su ira contra su hijo lo había castigado, ahora tenia que ayudarla a hacer la cena de navidad ellos dos solos sin ningún tipo de ayuda (ni siquiera por Dobby), Harry se había acercado varias veces a la cocina pero la señora Weasley siempre lo echaba.

-Si te sientes tan mal entonces ayúdala-dijo Malfoy-no aceptes su negativa

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levanto de la mesa para acercarse a la cocina, al entrar se percato de que la cantidad de comida era aun mas grande que en otros años, parecía incluso suficiente como para alimentar a un ejercito.

-Te juro que esta haciendo esto solo para molestarme, Harry-murmuro Ron cuando el joven mago paso a su lado, se encontraba picando cebolla con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar

-¿Quieres callarte y seguir trabajando?-gruño su madre y de inmediato se puso a trabajar

-¿Para que es tanta comida, señora Weasley?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella

-Solo unos pocos vamos a comer aquí, Harry-contesto la mujer-la mayoría de los miembros de la orden comerán en el nuevo cuartel, los mas cercanos a Dumbledore comerán aquí ya que entre menos personas sepan de tus invitados-se escucho un ruido estrepitoso en la sala dándole a entender a Harry que Malfoy había estado escuchando la conversación-será mejor para Dumbledore

-¿Usted ya sabía que los Malfoy iban a estar aquí?

-Dumbledore nos lo dijo... es por eso que Arthur no quiso venir de inmediato-explico-desde que entro al ministerio Lucius Malfoy ha truncado la carrera de Arthur, tiene gran amistad con Cornelius Fudge y siempre le ha recomendado tenerlo encerrado en su puesto por carecer de lo que el llama "orgullo de mago"... no es raro que no quiera pasar tiempo con esos dos muchachos

-Eliel... el menor de ellos es una buena persona, no se parece en nada a Lucius Malfoy-dijo Ron entre lagrimas causadas por la cebolla

-Pueden ser tan inofensivos como un gusarajo pero tu padre odia a todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia Malfoy-la señora Weasley agito su varita y toda la comida fue empacada y lista para transportarse-creo que se me olvido el postre... Ron, acompáñame a comprar un poco de zanahorias confitadas para _Ojoloco_, son sus favoritas-Ron se quejo y su madre le fulmino con la mirada-deberías de aprovechar por que cuando hable con tu padre no saldrás en mucho, mucho, tiempo

Madre e hijo salieron de la casa dejando solos a Malfoy y a Harry, el joven mago se sentó de nuevo a la mesa frente al Slitheryn.

-Siento lo que dijo la señora Weasley

-No es necesario que lo sientas-contesto el Slitheryn-mi familia a arruinado la familia de Weasley desde que ellos son pobres... es decir, desde hace muchísimos años, tienen razón para odiarme-se levanto y miro a Harry con ira en el rostro-soy tu invitado y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Eliel pero si alguien se atreve a molestarle te aseguro que no voy a ser tan tolerante como hasta ahora, no me importa que sea ese senil auror

El Slitheryn salio de la sala azotando la puerta, Harry suspiro y miro por donde había salido Malfoy, las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien en aquel gran dilema, por un lado odiaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy y por otro lado Dumbledore le había pedido que hiciera amistad con él... estaba de sobra decir que no estaba cumpliendo ninguno de esos deberes. Suspiro y con gran rapidez su mente comenzó a trabajar en otro tema, Malfoy debía de estar encerrado en su habitación, Eliel estaba con Hermione leyendo acerca de los encantamientos avanzados y la señora Weasley y Ron estaban afuera, era ahora cuando podía hablar con Ginny... era quizás la única oportunidad que tendría ya que mas tarde la casa estaría llena de visitantes estorbosos. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió temeroso a la habitación de la pelirroja, se demoró mucho en decidirse a tocar a la puerta pero por fin, después de varios minutos, logró hacerlo.

-Pase-escucho que decía la pelirroja, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro a excepción de la luz que salía de la varita de Ginny alumbrando una revista de Quidditch-Hermione... por ultima vez, no te voy a contar mis fantasías sexuales

-Bueno... no soy Hermione... tampoco tenía intenciones de que me contaras tus fantasías

-¡Harry!-exclamo la pelirroja tirando la revista y poniéndose en rápidamente, Harry observo atentamente los pies blancos y descalzos que sobresalían de los pantalones de la chica-¿Que... que haces aquí?-el rostro de la chica se puso totalmente rojo

-Creí que podríamos hablar... bueno... tu sabes... sobre lo de la mañana

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

-Harry... yo creo que no tenemos de que hablar-pero en ese momento el muchacho se acerco a ella hincándose en el suelo y viéndola a lo ojos

-Yo creo que si... no quiero que llegues a pensar que yo podría pensar mal de ti, tampoco que podría haber aprovechado la situación... a decir verdad no recuerdo nada acerca de lo que haya pasado... pero perdóname

-Jamás podría pensar eso-le sonrió, sostuvo el rostro de Harry y se acerco para darle un suave beso en la frente-solo que me sentí... muy avergonzada por lo que paso ¿Me podrías perdonar?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-tengo sueño... por las circunstancias en las que hemos estado no he podido dormir ¿Y tu?-Harry se encogió de brazos, Ginny se recostó en la cama y palpó a un lado de ella-acuéstate conmigo

-¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido el joven mago

-Anda-le animo con sonrisa traviesa-ya dormimos juntos una vez, otra no importa demasiado

Harry le sonrió y entonces se subió a la cama de la pelirroja, al principio se mantuvieron algo alejados, mirándose a los ojos y sin pronunciar ni una palabra, pero luego cada uno puso una mano sobre la cama y la fue acercando al otro poco a poco hasta que las puntas de los dedos se tocaron entre si, luego fueron las palmas de las manos y luego estas se comenzaron a acariciar, los dedos se entrelazaron y entonces los Griffindor se fueron acercando, antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta estaban abrazados, escuchando el suave latir del corazón del otro, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una sensación de bienestar en el pecho se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Ginny despertó después de lo que al menos a ella le había parecido un par de minutos, sin embargo la oscuridad que se veía a través de la ventana le indico que ya era tarde, tal vez demasiado tarde sin embargo no le importo, en realidad no le importaba nada ahora que estaba en brazos del muchacho que amaba, la persona mas importante de su vida. Se desperezo y cuando estuvo mas cómoda paso una mano por los hombros del muchacho acariciando los cabellos de su nuca, sonrió traviesamente, se acerco aun mas al joven mago, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca acerco sus labios a los del joven mago, cerro los ojos.

-Harry-susurro sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba

En ese momento el era todo suyo, no estaba ni Cho, Hermione... ni siquiera la pequeña Eris, solo estaban ella en la vida del Griffindor, y quería terminar lo que había apunto de pasar en la disco, ahora solo faltaban algunos escasos milímetros para conseguir el deseado beso, frunció el seño y abrió los ojos; no, lo iba a besar algún día pero no sería así. Se acerco a el lo mas que pudo y se abrazo a su cuerpo. Habrían pasado horas, días, meses o incluso años pero aun así habría sido muy poco tiempo para estar con el Griffindor. Alguien toco a la puerta pero Ginny no contesto, no quería ser interrumpida en ese momento tan especial.

-¿Ginny?-era Hermione la que llamaba, luego se abrió la puerta pero aun así no se movió, ni cuando sintió que la chica entraba y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en el cuarto-que lindo, has de estar muy feliz ¿Cierto?

-Si-admitió la pelirroja

-Tu mama me dijo que te llamara, comenzaron a llegar los invitados... creo que tendrás que dejar esto para después

-No quiero-susurro Ginny-quiero estar aquí

Hermione se acerco mas a la cama y miro a la chica con rostro serio.

-Quiero mucho a Harry, demasiado-dijo Hermione-lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es como un hermano para mi... y como hermana que soy para el debo de hacerte una pregunta muy importante ¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo quieres en verdad?

-Lo amo con toda mi alma-respondió Ginny-tu lo sabes

Hermione parpadeo ante la respuesta y se alejó, antes de salir de la habitación volteo a ver a sus dos amigos, eran tan cercanos a ella que no podría quererlos más de lo que los quería ya si fueran sus hermanos.

-Lo se-sonrió-pero ya sabes... el deber de una hermana es asegurarse de eso, no tardes o tu mama vendrá por ti

Paso un rato antes de que Ginny decidiera finalmente despertar al joven mago para bajar a la cena.

-¿Tienes frió?-le pregunto Harry al ver que temblaba ligeramente

-Un poco-el muchacho se levanto de la cama y después de buscar en el baúl de la chica le entrego un suéter rojo bastante holgado-gracias

-Con ese siempre te has visto linda-dijo mientras veía como la chica se acomodaba el cabello tras haberse puesto el suéter, el tamaño de la prenda la hacía lucir mas tierna-bajemos

Los dos muchachos entraron al comedor con los recuerdos de ese largo día todavía muy grabado en la mente pero este se borro rápidamente cuando vieron los rostros de las personas que ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

-¡Papa!-grito Ginny al notar la presencia de Arthur Weasley en la mesa

-¡Hija! ¡Cuanto te he extrañado!-el señor Weasley levanto a su hija y le dio vueltas ocasionando que las miradas de los presentes se relajara

Estaban sentados en la mesa _Ojoloco_ Moddy, Fleur, Charlie, un par de hombres que Harry no conocía, Hermione, Ron y los dos Malfoy; Eliel y Draco no lucían nada contentos con tener tan cerca a Moddy de ellos, estaba sentado junto a ellos.

-¡Harry!-le saludo el señor Weasley-que placer volver a verte muchacho

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-Es Molly, parece que los gemelos están en problemas otra vez, no se que habrán hecho esta vez... sentimos causarte estos problemas en tu nueva casa, en seguida lo arreglamos

-No se preocupe, señor Weasley, no hay problema, además Dobby esta disfrutando esto-señalo al elfo que caminaba con una bandeja con bocadillos, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro por la alegría de tener tantas personas a quien servir-iré a ver que sucede

-Te acompaño-dijo la pelirroja

En el interior de la cocina pudieron ver el problema, la comida había disminuido considerablemente, además de que la señora Weasley había sacado su varita y con ella apuntaba a los gemelos que en ese momento colgaban cabeza abajo pero lejos de estar asustado mas bien parecía que lo disfrutaban como nunca, lo cual molestaba mas a Molly Weasley.

-Y no crean que he olvidado lo de la huida de ayer, aun me tienen que explicar por que diablos creyeron que era buena idea abandonar su misión, cabezas de lechuga

-¿Mama?

La señora Weasley volteo a ver a su hija distrayéndose y haciendo que los dos pelirrojos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Que daño!-se quejo Fred

-No siento los bolsillos-dijo George meciéndose a causa del dolor

-¿Que pasa aquí, señora Weasley?-pregunto Harry

-¡Siento tanto esto, Harry, cariño!-se disculpo la mujer-pensar que es tu primera navidad en una casa propia y mis hijos te causan tantos problemas, Ron borracho, y los gemelos comiéndose el banquete

-Y eso que no te has enterado que Ron ya no es prefecto-dijo Fred, la señora Weasley y Ginny le fulminaron con la mirada ocasionando que se encogiera de miedo

-¡Pero es navidad!-exclamo George sonriendo y poniéndose de pie-una linda época de amor, comprensión, tolerancia y mas que nada saber perdonar y/o dejar algo reconocible de nuestros cuerpos para que nos reconozcan nuestras novias

-¿Pero que hicieron, mama?

-Pregúntales Ginny-dijo Molly-tal parece que decidieron ser buenos magos y desaparecer la cena que era para el cuartel de la orden

-¡Que no nos la comimos, madre!-exclamaron los gemelos-No somos Ron para hacer algo así ¡Para tu saber quisimos ayudarte!

-Sabíamos que querrías arrancarnos nuestras lindas entrañas en cuento nos vieras por haber dejado esta casa ayer-explico George

-Por eso decidimos hacer algo por ti-dijo Fred-tu ya estabas cansada por el viaje desde tu escondite hasta acá

-Y después tener que hacer una cena para dos casas-continuo George-por eso quisimos entregarla nosotros mismos

-Ahora debe estar siendo digerida por un montón de tipos viejos y aburridos en el cuartel de la orden

La señora Weasley les vio impresionada, se acerco a ellos y los abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Mis hijos! ¿En verdad ustedes hicieron eso?-pregunto asombrada-¡Por fin se han vuelto responsables!

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por permitir que el pequeño Ronnie hiciera de las suyas en nuestra ausencia

Al regresar al comedor se encontraron conque ya había llegado Tonks, abrazada del brazo de Snape, Hagrid y Dumbledore.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado, Dumbledore-dijo Moddy sonriendo con maldad y viendo con su ojo mágico a los dos Malfoy-estaba preguntándome si tendría que cuidar de la escoria yo solo

Draco había abierto la boca para hablar pero Harry se le adelanto.

-Señor Moddy ¿por que no toma asiento junto al profesor?-dijo obteniendo la atención de todos-preferiría que por ser navidad escudáramos menos insultos, ya sabe, para variar un poco... yo me quedare junto a Malfoy

Moddy puso ambos ojos sobre el joven mago y se levanto para dejarle su asiento a Harry, El auror dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó con Dumbledore, el anciano profesor sonrió débilmente cuando vio a la joven pareja de Griffindor sentarse a un lado de los Malfoy, Ginny había puesto una mano sobre la de Harry en señal de apoyo a lo que había hecho, nadie mas que el anciano director se había percatado de ello. Dumbledore se levanto de su silla golpeando ligeramente la copa que tenía en su mano.

-Antes de probar la deliciosa cena que nos preparó Molly me gustaría poder dedicar unas palabras en esta ocasión tan especial-el silencio gobernó en el comedor y centraron su atención en Dumbledore-estoy realmente contento con esto que esta pasando, todos aquí estamos compartiendo el pan sin importar nuestros orígenes, unos mas humildes que otros, han decidido apoyarnos sin importar la posición que tienen o experiencias que han vivido... la unidad nos hará fuertes en estos momentos-Dumbledore miro a los dos Malfoy y alzo su copa hacía ellos-sepan que sin importar su pasado o las cosas que llevan en su alma siempre encontraran un hogar con nosotros

El silencio gobernó entre todos, segundos después Snape imito al anciano director alzando su copa también, Tonks que permanecía sentada a su lado titubeo un poco pero aun así levanto la copa, Harry y Ginny le imitaron, Hermione se les unió con el ceño fruncido y, después de lanzar una maldición, Ron también lo hizo. Los gemelos Weasley sacudieron sus copas sonrientes tirando su contenido por toda la mesa (aunque obviamente no lo habían hecho por que apoyaran la idea de tener a Malfoy junto a ellos) pero nadie mas hizo un movimiento por imitar a Dumbledore

La cena aunque silenciosa fue al menos no tan desagradable como Harry y Ginny lo había supuesto y aunque había varias veces en que el nombre de Malfoy llegaba a sus oído de una silenciosa conversación fueron tolerables las claras miradas acusatorias a los dos Slitheryn. En un momento el señor Weasley se excuso un momento levantándose de la mesa y después de un rato de indecisión Ginny se levanto y le siguió fuera del comedor, sin contar con un par de indirectas de las personas que Harry no conocía y el claro desden que le tenía Moddy a los Malfoy, especialmente a Draco, no hubo mas pormenores.

Para cuando la señora Weasley comenzó a servir el postre padre e hija Weasley regresaron al comedor, ambos con rostro molesto pero no dijeron nada; al terminar la cena algunos invitados salieron de la vieja casa de Black, los desconocidos se marcharon antes que nadie, luego les siguió Moddy y al final la señora Weasley.

-Lo siento, profesor-se disculpo poniéndose la capa de viaje-debo de vigilar a Charlie y a Bill en el cuartel, compraron mas de cien de esas botellas de Whiski y sabes que Bill sigue siendo un pirómano... me imagino lo que pasara si toma un poco

Antes de dejarlos ir a descansar Dumbledore encendió la radio y tras sintonizar una estación muggle invito a bailar a Hermione, después le siguieron Ginny y Eliel, tras un largo tiempo Tonks logro hacer que Snape bailara con ella, Ron y Harry se divirtieron al ver como su maestro de pociones se esforzaba por salir adelante con aquella prueba. Al final todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones al notar que el sol de la mañana comenzaba salir, esta vez Hermione dormiría en la habitación de Ginny ya que Dumbledore y Arthur ocuparían la de la morena.

-¿Que es eso que llevas, Hermione?-pregunto Ron ahogando un bostezo

-Es mi cámara, quiero revelar las fotos que tengo dentro aunque no encuentro la poción que me dio Colin-murmuro pensativamente la chica mientras veía con curiosidad la cámara que tenía en sus manos

-Yo la tengo-dijo Harry- la echaste en mi baúl por error... vamos, Ron, tengo mucho sueño

-¿Va a dormir en tu cuarto?-pregunto Hermione

-Debo de hacerlo, Snape se quedo con el mío-suspiro molesto-tendré que desinfectar ese dormitorio lo mas pronto posible

-Que Tonks no te oiga decir eso-le susurro Ginny con una sonrisita asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, con una seña les indico que la auror estaba con ella en el cuarto-podría lanzarte tantas maldiciones que te dejaría inconciente hasta la siguiente navidad

* * *

Solo hasta muy entrada la tarde los jóvenes aprendices de magos se levantaron de la cama con el rostro aun demasiado demacrado por el cansancio y el sueño, Dobby les tenía preparado ya un poco de ponche para aliviarlos; Dumbledore, Snape y Arthur ya se habían marchado cada uno a cumplir sus respectivos deberes, Tonks entro al comedor con rostro desanimado y no dijo nada.

-¿Problemas con Snape?-se burlo Ginny

-No-se lamento la auror-sería bueno que hubiera problemas... que peleáramos un poco para después reconciliarnos haciendo el amor

-¡Puaj!-exclamo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco-no tienes por que darnos tantos detalles

-Tal vez debería de ser mas directa-comento la metamorfomaga, se levanto y salio de la cocina cabizbaja, segundos después volvió a entrar y dejo un par de rollos fotográficos frente a Hermione-los encontré en el cuarto... creo que tal vez deberías tener mas cuidado con ellos, parece que están usados

La aurora salio de la cocina, los presentes se miraron en silencio, los rollos permanecían frente a Hermione, Ron y Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada de interés. Ahora las miradas de todos estaban sobre los pequeños cilindros.

-Hem... eso significa que usaste tu cámara ¿No?-pregunto nerviosa la pelirroja

-¿Nos tomaste fotos?-pregunto Ron

-No lo recuerdo... es muy probable-respondió la chica levanto una mano para tomar los rollos pero en ese momento tanto Ron como Malfoy se lanzaron sobre la mesa para tomarlo-¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?!

-¿Sabes lo que puede haber ahí?-dijo Ron tratando de quitarle los rollos a Malfoy

-Lo que sea... yo lo veré primero-gruño el Slitheryn

-¡Esta bien! ¡Llévenselos!-grito Hermione molesta

Se quedaron con un rollo cada uno y salieron del comedor a paso rápido, después de un rato de silencio Eliel les siguió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Hermione, Ginny y Harry se quedaron en silencio mientras que escuchaban como los tres muchachos subían la escalera y se encerraban en un cuarto, Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

-Hermione... deberías tener en cuenta que todos bebimos ese día-la chica le miro sin comprender-nadie recuerda que paso-Hermione levanto una ceja aún sin comprender-¡podríamos ver algo que no nos gustaría ver! Tal vez hicimos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos

-Eso es cuestión de ellos-dijo la Griffindor bebiendo tranquilamente de su taza-estoy segura que yo no hice nada malo

-¿Por que estas tan segura de ello?-pregunto Harry sonriendo divertido e untando imaginar algún desliz de su amiga-nadie recuerda ni un poco de lo que paso

-¿Y tu por que no estas nervioso? Que yo recuerde también te embriagaste-le pregunto Hermione, Harry se encogió de hombros como respuesta

Se escucharon unos pasos bajando por la escalera y segundos después aparecieron los dos muchachos con rostro molesto, se acercaron a Harry y después de levantarlo por los hombros le obligaron a salir del comedor.

-Tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Ron

-Esto también te concierne-dijo Malfoy

-Supongo que nos veremos mas al rato-suspiro Harry vencido y salio de la cocina sin resistencia

Pasaron horas y horas adentro de uno de los dormitorios vacíos, Ron había cubierto todas las entradas de luz del cuarto mientras que Malfoy hacía aparecer unas cuantas esferas de luz roja flotando en el aire y en cuestión de segundos habían convertido aquella habitación en un cuarto oscuro para revelar fotos. Ron se había encargado de utilizar los químicos para revelar y fijar la imagen de la fotografía mientras que Malfoy se dedicaba a introducir la fotos ya reveladas en la poción para darles movimientos, Harry y Eliel se dedicaban colgar las fotos para secarlas; en muy poco tiempo los muchachos habían comenzado a reírse de los contenidos móviles de aquellas fotos.

-¡Que bonito, Weasley!-se burlo Malfoy de pronto cuando vio sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, en la foto se veía a Ron tratando de bailar con Tonks sin embargo debía de estar sumamente borracho ya que casi no se podía poner en pie-¡podrías vender esto para ganar algo de dinero!

Sin embargo la sonrisa de Malfoy no duro mucho, pronto salio del revelado una foto en donde apareció haciendo un Strepteass a Tonks, la chica le aplaudía divertida ante la función que estaba viendo, hasta Eliel se rió con ganas de aquella foto; el Slitheryn se aventó contra el pelirrojo y una pelea dio inicio, Eliel y Harry separaron a los dos muchachos y después de mucho discutir intercambiaron lugares, el joven mago y Eliel se dedicarían a revelar las fotos y agregarle la poción mientras que Ron y Malfoy se dedicaban a colgarlas, así sería Harry quien vería las fotos primero y podría evitar mas peleas en caso de encontrar alguna especialmente desagradable.

-Tienes que admitirlo, Malfoy-dijo Ron viendo una foto en donde el rubio y Tonks volvían a ser los protagonistas-tu si que tienes estilo para hacer el ridículo..."Malfoy, el increíble hurón bailarín"

Pronto no fueron solamente Ron y Malfoy los que hacían el ridículo en aquellas fotos, ahora podían ver a Eliel, Hermione, Ginny y hasta él mismo; Ron y Malfoy se soltaron a reír al ver una foto en la que el joven mago aparecía besuqueando una almohada con pasión. el muchacho gruño y metió una hoja fotográfica en el revelador con coraje, centró su mirada en aquella foto sumergida en el químico, comenzaba a verse su contenido pero no pudo verlo ya que en ese momento Malfoy le había aventado algo para llamar su atención.

-¡Oye, Potter! Mira, tengo a tu novia-dijo sosteniendo una almohada e imitando al Harry de la foto, Ron cayo al suelo ahogado de risa

Harry gruño y saco la foto del revelador para colocarla en el fijador sin siquiera ver su contenido, frunciendo el seño metió la siguiente foto en el revelador tratando de no escuchar las burlas de los dos muchachos.

-¡Esto si que es conmovedor!-exclamo Ron-¡Harry, mira esto!

En aquella foto estaban ellos cuatro con sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro y cantando a pleno pulmón alguna desconocida canción y dando unos cuantos tambaleos.

-Parecemos amigos de toda la vida-comento Eliel emocionado

El silencio gobernó entre los tres y después de verse siguieron su trabajo sin dirigirse la mirada, Harry saco la foto del fijador y la introdujo en la poción sin ver la imagen que ahora se veía con toda la claridad, al acercarse para sacar la foto del revelador vio la imagen con atención y después de haber captado aquella imagen casi le da un infarto de la impresión, afortunadamente los dos muchachos ya volvían a hacer escándalo y por eso no notaron la actitud del Griffindor.

-¿Que demonios?

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron volteando a verle-¿Algo bueno?

-Claro... si tu ambición es ver a Malfoy correr desnudo por toda la casa-Ron hizo mueca de asco y volvió a prestar atención en su trabajo

Harry se llevo la s manos a la cara, después de meditar un poco puso la foto en el fijador y volvió a ver el verdadero contenido de aquella foto: estaba el sentado en una silla en el cetro de la sala y frente a el estaban Tonks, Hermione y Ginny haciendo lo que parecía ser un baile erótico, se sonrojo enormemente al pensar en lo que se vería si es que la metía en la poción para que adquiriera movimiento ¿Debería de hacerlo? Era tentador ya que en aquel baile también participaba Ginny, además de que podría burlarse de Hermione, pero seguramente se merecería una patada si se quedaba con ella sin el consentimiento de sus dos amigas, aunque después de varios minutos de batallar interiormente metió la dichosa imagen en la poción, la tentación había sido mas fuerte.

Malfoy se acerco al caldero en donde reposaban las dos fotos que el joven mago había puesto ahí, sin molestarse en ver las imágenes de las fotos metió la mano y saco la primera que había metido Harry, la sacudió distraídamente y después comenzó a colgarla para que se terminara de secar, y fue en ese momento en que vio su contenido, sus ojos y boca se abrieron como platos de la impresión, tomo con las dos manos la foto examinándola con ojos casi desorbitados.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo el Slitheryn sin poder evitarlo

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Ron interesado y se acerco al rubio rápidamente, este alzo la mirada y al notar que se estaba acercando dio varios pasos atrás para mantener a raya al pelirrojo-¡Oye! ¡Déjame ver que tienes!

Harry miro el caldero y suspiro aliviado al ver que la foto en que las chicas le bailaban sugerentemente seguía estando ahí, nada podría ser peor que aquella foto. O al menos eso el creía.

Ron siguió con sus intentos de arrebatarle la foto a Malfoy pero este luchaba con fiereza, alzó el brazo para mantener alejado al pelirrojo de aquel objeto pero fue mala idea ya que este era mas alto por lo que estaba totalmente a su alcance.

-¡Dámela!-exclamo el pelirrojo

-Púdrete-gruño Malfoy

Se puso la foto en la espalda ocasionando que la imagen de la fotografía quedara justo frente a los ojos de Eliel, este vio el contenido y puso una cara de gran impresión.

-¡Por los pantalones mas desgastados de Merlín!-grito el niño alejándose de su hermano y tapándose los ojos

-¡Potter, tómala!-Malfoy le lanzó la foto

Harry la atrapo y después de ver como Ron se lanzaba en su contra y el Slitheryn lo sujetaba por la espalda para evitar que le atrapara miro la foto y en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una maldición imperdonable; en la foto se veía que el y Ginny estaban al pie de las escaleras, ella lo estaba sujetando de una mano y luchaba por hacerlo subir al piso superior, el se negaba a hacerlo y de pronto la chica lo empujaba a la pared relegándose a el, le estaba dando un beso sumamente apasionado, un beso que el estaba respondiendo, después de unos segundos la chica volvía a intentar hacerlo subir sin dejar de besarlo, esta vez el Harry de la foto no ponía ninguna objeción.

-¡Potter!-grito Malfoy

Tan sorprendido estaba por la foto que no se había dado cuenta que Ron había conseguido quitarse de encima al Slitheryn, de repente el pelirrojo le había arrebatado la foto y ahora la veía con atención, fueron unos segundos muy largos, pudo notar cada arrugaba que surcaba por el rostro de su amigo, por un momento creyó que no diría nada, después de todo el había insitito por varios años en la posibilidad que su mejor amigo y su hermana estuvieran juntos, no había por que alarmarse, solo era un pequeño beso. Sin embargo cuando los ojos de Ron se apartaron de la foto y se fijaron en el joven mago pudo reconocer claramente el enojo que su amigo comenzaba sentir.

-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto, Harry?-pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido, su rostro había comenzado a tornarse rojo-¿Me puedes explicar por que estas besando a mi hermana?

-Yo... yo...-balbuceo el joven mago

Solo pudo hacer algo ante aquella situación, miro a la puerta e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella escapando del lugar.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-escucho gritar a su mejor amigo y salir corriendo detrás de el

El joven mago abrió la primera puerta que logro ver y se metió al cuarto cerrándola rápidamente y recargo su peso en la puerta, casi de inmediato sintió como Ron trataba de abrir la puerta a base de golpes y patadas.

-¿Harry?-preguntaron dos muchachas a la vez

Había entrado a la habitación de Ginny, esta y Hermione ahora le veían intrigadas a lo que pasaba.

-¡Abre! ¡Te he dicho que abras, Potter!-grito Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡Algún día tendrás que salir!

-¿Ese que grita es mi hermano?-pregunto Ginny acercándosele-¿Desde cuando te dice Potter?

-Es una... historia algo larga-gruño Harry mientras trataba de mantener cerrada la puerta-¿Podrían ayudarme con esto? Créanme... no es... conveniente que entre aquí

Las dos chicas se levantaron de la cama y ayudaron al Griffindor a mantener la puerta cerrada, Hermione vio la desesperación de Harry en sus ojos.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamo Hermione-¡Esas fotos solo traerían problemas!

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste, Harry?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Hicimos-gruño Harry

La puerta por fin fue vencida por una explosión y los tres Griffindor salieron volando en medio de una explosión de astillas, los tres amigos vieron desde el suelo como el pelirrojo entraba a la habitación con rostro molesto y la foto aun en la mano; a Harry se le encogió el estomago al pensar en que podría pensar Ginny si veía aquella imagen.

-¡Tu!-exclamo Ron señalándole con el dedo-¡Tu!

-Ron, cálmate ¿Se podría saber que hizo Harry para que estés así?-pregunto Hermione poniendo de pie entre el pelirrojo y el ojiverde

-¡Esto hizo!

Le entrego la fotografía, la sorpresa de Hermione ante ello no fue menor que la de todos pero se obligo a si misma a mantener la postura.

-Te recuerdo que estábamos ebrios, todos y sin excepción-Ron le fulmino con la mirada-déjame hablar primero... después podrás gritar todo lo que quieras

Ron bufo molesto y después de dar un par de vueltas en el cuarto acepto y salio sin decir nada mas. Los tres Griffindor suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Me podrían decir que fue todo eso?-pregunto Ginny poniéndose en pie

-¿No podemos dejarlo así? No es necesario que lo veas-murmuro el joven mago con temor

La chica miro a Hermione y esta se encogió de hombros, le ofreció la foto, Ginny miro a Harry quien agacho la mirada avergonzado; la pelirroja tomo la foto y abrió los ojos como platos al verse a si misa en medio de un beso apasionado con el Griffindor, miro anonada como la Ginny de la foto alentaba a Harry a subir al piso superior ( a las habitaciones para ser mas preciso) ahora entendía como había terminado durmiendo en la misma habitación con Harry. Se sentó en la cama sin poder dejar de ver la foto con la boca abierta.

-Mierda-se lamento acostándose en la cama y ocultando la cara en las almohadas

* * *

-No quiere salir, Harry... lo siento-dijo Hermione viéndole con tristeza

Harry miro con nostalgia la puerta que en ese momento estaba cerrada, recordó como habían dormido juntos el día anterior, por un momento había sentido que había encontrado el lugar al que en verdad pertenecía... pero ahora, ahora lo había arruinado todo con esa foto ¿Que clase de hombre se pelea con la mujer de sus sueños dos veces en menos de una semana? Ya habían arreglado todo pero ahora, que ni siquiera quería hablar con Hermione o con alguien mas, no le veía ninguna forma de arreglar la situación.

El joven mago entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama ocultando la cara en sus manos y negando la cabeza con aire derrotado, Hermione se sentó a su lado y sonrió animándole.

-Quien diría que te pondrías así por la pequeña Ginny-murmuro la chica-Y pensar que antes ni siquiera se hablaban

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que fui a la madriguera-comento Harry-la primera vez que la vi...-suspiro derrotado y levanto la cara-creo que antes que nada debo de hablar con Ron

-¿Y que le vas a decir? No iras a confesarle que estas loco por su hermana ¿O si?

-Creo que sería lo correcto, además el mismo a dicho que le gustaría que yo estuviera con Ginny

-Como le diría cualquier hermano mayor a su mejor amigo pero nunca lo dicen de verdad-Hermione suspiro-conoces a Ron, no lo entenderá

-Como sea, aun así debo de hablar con el-salio de aquel lugar con la cabeza cabizbaja hacía la habitación de su mejor amigo

La chica suspiro mientras escuchaba la pelea que comenzaba realizarse entre los dos Griffindor, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. La situación en el numero doce de Grimould Place no mejoraba para nada, desde el momento en que la foto fue revelada la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella casa parecían evitar encontrarse con los demás; Ron, Harry y Malfoy se ignoraban totalmente, Ginny simplemente había decidido atrincherarse en su habitación; Hermione y Eliel eras los únicos que estaban libres de aquella situación pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para reconciliar a los Griffindor.

-¡Muévete de mi camino, Potter!-Ron siempre le gritaba a Harry cada vez que se llegaban a encontrar en algún lugar de la casa

La situación llego a tal grado que pronto ninguno de los tres Griffindor abandono su habitación por mucho tiempo. Dispuesta a poner fin a todo eso Hermione se dedico a tratar de entrar en razón a sus amigos. El primero con quien trato de hablar fue con Harry, este había escuchado todas sus palabras y motivado por su deseo de ayudarle salio y trato de hablar con el pelirrojo, después de que una nueva pelea volviera a iniciarse trato de hablar con Ginny, paso largo tiempo tocando a su puerta pero nunca contesto, luego de entrar a su habitación derrotado se acostó en su cama dando por terminada su conversación con Hermione. El tratar de hablar con Ron fue inútil por que debido a sus gritos ni siquiera había logrado escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Ginny fue un poco mas razonable, solo un poco.

-No puedo-dijo Ginny-No quiero salir de aquí nunca mas

-¡¿Pero por que no?!-exclamo Hermione frustrada-solo fue un malentendido ¡Estaban borrachos!

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! Todos me vieron en un momento muy privado-se sentó en su cama totalmente fuera de si-fue como si me hubieran visto... me hubieran visto haciendo el amor con Harry... ¡Harry! Lo arruine

-Ginny, si no hablas con el nunca podrán arreglar las cosas

-No puedo, lo siento, necesito mas tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Ginny y se acostó en la cama para volver a ocultar la cara de nuevo en las almohadas

Hermione suspiro derrotada mientras que salía del cuarto de la pelirroja, sin poder hacer nada mas bajo al comedor para al menos poder estar con Eliel, en ese momento el era la única persona mas o menos razonable y con la que podía estar sin temer que algo malo pudiera pasar. Al llegar al comedor escuchó un suaves murmullos que venían de la cocina, miro intrigada la puerta y al acercarse pudo notar que los que hablaban con un hilo de voz eran nada mas y nada menos que los dos Slitheryn, los dos estaba revolviendo algo en un plato con mirada pensativa, eso le dio muy mala espina a Hermione y sin esperar algo mas entro a la cocina.

-¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto Hermione poniendo su expresión regañona mas terrorífica, los dos rubios voltearon a verla sorprendidos y ocultando con sus espaldas la extraña mezcla que asemejaba un plato lleno de mocos-¿Y bien?

-Hermione-murmuro el pequeño Eliel sin atreverse a decir nada

El pequeño niño miro a su hermano y este miro a la mesa que estaba a un lado de la chica, Hermione puso atención a la mesa y noto que en ella habían varias hierbas de olor bastante dulce, levanto un racimo de hierbas y las olfateo intrigada, con los ojos entrecerrados observo el contenido de la mesa analizando lo que podía ser, de repente la respuesta llego a su mente haciendo que captara lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-_Bicana Pitrosica_-dijo Hermione sorprendida y miro a los dos Slitheryn-¡Están haciendo la _Bicana Pitrosica_! ¡Esa cosa esta prohibida!

-¿Y?-pregunto Malfoy sin darle importancia y siguió agitando aquella mezcla verde

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Eliel temeroso-Draco solo me dijo que nos ayudaría a nuestro propósito

-¿Que propósito?-pregunto Hermione cada vez mas desconfiada

-¿Importa? Estoy seguro que estas igual de harta que yo-dijo Malfoy sin ver a la chica-¿Sabes que es la _Bicana Pitrosica_?

-En esencia viene siendo una poción que asemeja a las drogas Muggle-respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos-causa atolondramiento, alucinaciones, cambios de personalidad y excesivas ganas de hablar

-¡Exacto!-dijo Malfoy-si le damos esto a Potter y a los Weasley todo esto se solucionara en un abrir y cerrar los ojos

-¡¿Piensas drogarlos para que arreglen sus problemas?!-exclamo la chica anonada

-Se que es algo arriesgado-murmuro Malfoy volteando a verle-pero todo estará controlado, solo tomaran lo necesario para unas horas de efecto y estoy seguro que dejándolo reposar no les hará demasiado daño... claro, a menos de que tu no quieras hacerlo

-¡¿Estas loco?! Claro que quiero hacerlo-dijo Hermione sonriendo-estoy a punto de enloquecer con esos tres tan orgullosos que no quieren ni verse ¿En que te ayudo?

Los tres alumnos trabajaron hasta muy tarde haciendo la poción, Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo habilidoso que era Malfoy en la elaboración de pociones, desde que le conocía había creído que por se el favorito de Snape el no tendría ni la misma mínima idea de lo que era trabajar de verdad con un calderos y distintos ingredientes pero esa noche esa creencia desapareció al ver como el rubio improvisaba para pesar los ingredientes con precisión y como cortaba las hierbas con esmero. Mientras ahogaba un bostezo se permitió el lujo de analizar la expresión de concentración del mayor de los Malfoy, tan diferente a cualquier otra expresión que había podido apreciar.

-Listo-anuncio Malfoy dejando en la mesa una palangana en la que había una mezcla viscosa de color verde, tenía un olor bastante dulce-ahora hay que dejarlo reposar hasta mañana en la mañana y se los podremos dar con el desayuno

-¿No se preguntaran que tipo de comida es?-pregunto la Griffindor viendo lo desagradable que se veía la mezcla

-Lo podemos echar en el estofado o lo que sea-bostezo el rubio-pensaremos sobre ello mañana, estoy muerto

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Harry Potter!-saludo Dobby al muchacho

Lo primero que Harry vio fue esos ojos grandes con forma de pelota, se levanto de inmediato asustado y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Dobby! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-pregunto el Griffindor llevándose una mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizar el rápido latir de su pecho

-¡Ciento cincuenta y tres veces, Harry Potter, señor!-dijo el elfo inflando el pecho orgulloso

-Eso no es nada bueno-al ver como la sonrisa del elfo se desvanecía poco a poco-¿Y bien? ¿Que traes aquí?

-¡Es un pastel! Dobby lo hizo esta mañana, Harry Potter, ya le he dado uno al antiguo amo, al niño Eliel y a la señorita

-¿Señorita?

-Si, a la pelirroja que consiente al buen Dobby-informó

-Bien, al menos no moriremos de hambre hoy

-Si me disculpa, Harry Potter, debo de llevarle el desayuno a los demás inquilinos-se disculpo Dobby y salio de la habitación del joven mago

Después de haber comido el pastel que Dobby le había hecho el muchacho se vistió con una lentitud desesperante, sus pensamientos estaban en la chica pelirroja, aunque tan solo habían pasado un par de días desde la aparición de la foto Harry estaba desesperado por poder arreglar el asunto, miro la habitación y suspiro mientras que su estomago gruñía en protesta por la poca comida que había recibido, y no de muy buena calidad, a decir verdad aquel pastel había sido demasiado empalagoso para su gusto.

Salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala esperando encontrarse con alguien pero todo estaba vació, examino el comedor y la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido al notar que por alguna extraña razón todo estaba vació, algo normal en Ron y Ginny pero Hermione debería de estar ya despierta.

-¿Donde demonios están?-se pregunto Harry rascándose la nuca

-Bueno... ¿Que esperabas?-susurro una voz fría como el hielo-se supone que están de vacaciones

Harry volteo en dirección a la cocina, no puedo evitar dar un par de pasos atrás al ver a Voldemort en medio de esta, aunque en seguida noto algo raro... este por alguna extraña razón llevaba puesta una playera Hawaiana sobre su blanca piel, bermudas y sandalias.

-¿Que pasa, Harry?-le llamo Hermione entrando al comedor-¿Con quien hablas?

Harry volteo a ver a la chica, trato de decir algo pero ninguna frase salio de su boca, al voltear de nuevo a la cocina el Voldemort con la singular vestimenta había desaparecido.

-¿Que pasa?-volvió a preguntar la chica castaña, esta le miraba intrigada mientras que se llevaba un trozo del pastel de Dobby, llevaba el plato en las manos

-No me lo vas a creer, acabo de ver a Voldemort aquí... con una camisa Hawaiana

-Bien... tienes razón, no te creo-respondió la chica mientras que se acercaba al joven mago y viendo hacía la cocina-debes de estar alucinando ¿No se han levantado los demás? Es muy tarde

En ese momento se escucho una horrible explosión en el piso superior, los dos muchachos miraron hacía arriba y sin pensarlo echaron a correr en dirección a la escalera pero segundos antes de que subieran una chica pelirroja montada en una escoba paso volando riendo divertida y sin decir nada se metió volando al comedor. Se escucho un fuerte golpe en señal de que había chocado con algo.

-¿Esa era Ginny?-pregunto Harry confundido

-¿Quien mas a va ser, Potter?-se volvió a escuchar la fría voz, Harry volteo y vio que Voldemort con la extraña playera le veía sonriente recargado en una pared-se nota que esa chiquilla a bebido de mas

-¡Ahí esta!-exclamo el joven mago poniéndose detrás de su amiga y señalando asustado a la peculiar imagen que estaba viendo-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?!

-¿Estas seguro de que no te fumaste nada raro, Harry?-pregunto su amiga-tal vez deberías de dormir un rato

-Claro, Potter, deberías de tomarte un descanso-voldemort se acerco a el, de pronto un coco había aparecido en sus manos y ahora sorbía de el-tanto trabajo, tareas y yo intentando matarte te debe de estresar mucho

-¡Auxilio!-se escucho que alguien gritaba en el piso superior, Eliel apareció segundos después corriendo y abrazando a Hermione totalmente asustado-Esta raro ¡Ese no es Draco!

-¿Que pasa?-preguntaron Hermione, Harry y Voldemort a la vez

-Si ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Malfoy que en ese momento bajaba con una ancha sonrisa que no era propia de el-¡buenos días a todos! Es un día bastante bonito

-¿Lo ven? ¡Ese no es mi hermano!-exclamo asustado el pequeño niño

-Ese si que es un cambio, Malfoy-sonrió Hermione-debo decir que te ves mas apuesto con esa sonrisa

De repente se escucharon otros pasos y apareció Ron bajando por las escaleras con mirada nerviosa y susurrando _comida, comida, comida_ una y otra vez, entro a la cocina y se escucho un choque estrepitoso, segundos después una discusión entre los dos Weasley inicio

-Bien, algo raro pasa aquí-comento Hermione sin dejar de sonreír

-Ya lo creo... Eliel esta mas cobarde que nunca, tu pareces mas amable

-Yo veo a Voldemort-dijo Harry cada vez mas asustado, el voldemort con playera Hawaiana levanto el coco como si estuviera brindando en su honor

-¿A si?-pregunto Malfoy interesado-bien... eso no es algo que pase todos los días-Malfoy noto el plato que Hermione llevaba en las manos, ahora vacío, y lo tomo de las manos de la chica para olfatearlo-voy a matar a ese elfo

-¿Que sucede?-preguntaron los dos Griffindor y Voldemort a la vez

-Dobby nos drogó-dijo Malfoy sonriendo

_-Bicana Pitrosica-_murmuro Hermione y el Slitheryn asintió-el pastel tenía esa cosa

Dobby debía de haber utilizado la mezcla por algún error para hacer el pastel y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias, en menos de cinco minutos la actitud de Eliel se había transformado y ahora en vez de ser un cobarde parecía estar eufórico, comenzó a caminar por toda la sala citando varias fechas importantes del Quidditch, la pelea en el interior de la cocina se hizo aun mas agresiva, cuando los tres muchachos se acercaron a verla se sorprendieron al ver el desorden. Ron había sacado toda la comida de la despensa y la había puesto en una esquina de la cocina y ahora se había atrincherado ahí, Ginny le había comenzado a lanzar plata tras plato furiosa, en cuanto los tras muchachos entraron la pelirroja lanzó un bufido y salio de la cocina dirigiéndose al piso superior.

-¿Que paso?-le pregunto Hermione al pelirrojo

-¡Mi comida!-dijo agresivamente-Es mía, ella quería robármela

-¿Cuanto va a durar esto?-preguntaron Harry y Voldemort a la vez

-Depende del tiempo que estuvo reposando la mezcla, por la forma en que están actuando yo diría que será muy poco, el cambio de personalidad me dice que la mezcla tenía apenas dos horas reposando así que es inestable... ustedes van a estar experimentando lo mismo

-¿Por que tu no?-pregunto Hermione indignada

-Por que Dobby les dio mas pastel a ustedes y por que a mi ya me había pasado algo así antes, así que yo ya tengo mayor resistencia contra esto

En el piso superior se escucho una fuerte explosión, Harry dio un suspiro y salio de la cocina molesto, esta situación comenzaba a molestarle, en especial por que era su casa la que se estaba viniendo abajo.

-Yo no te lo recomiendo-le grito Malfoy desde la cocina, ustedes dos están afectados por la _Bicana Pitrosica..._ podría pasar algo mal

Y sin duda el Slitheryn tenía razón, mientras que subía pos las escaleras el monologo de Eliel acerca de los mejores momentos del Quidditch comenzó a irritarlo, para cuando llego al piso superior su molestia fue aun mayor al ver el estado en que se encontraba su casa. Aporreó la puerta de la pelirroja sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

* * *

-Tal y como lo dije-murmuro Malfoy viendo el techo y escuchando la discusión entre ambos Griffindor-y tu, creo que comienzas a cambiar

La chica había comenzado a discutir con Ron sobre la comida, ahora los dos estaban tratando de guardarse la mayor cantidad de comida, en un momento Ron, desesperado, comenzó a llevarse a la boca todo lo que podía.

-¿Hambriento?-pregunto Hermione, su cabello se había esparcido y ahora lucia como un horripilante león-¡Siempre serás el mismo Ronald Weasley! Si quieres mas comida yo te la daré

En ese momento se aventó contra el y tras derrumbarlo comenzó a llenar la boca de grandes cantidades de comida.

-Creo que voy a ver a esos dos ¿Ustedes estarán bien?-pregunto el rubio, en ese momento Ron y Hermione luchaban por llenarse la boca el uno al otro de lo que parecía ser puré de papa-si... creo que estarán bien

* * *

-¡Yo creo que así se ve mejor!-grito Ginny sonriendo con malignidad

-¡Pero yo soy el dueño y te exijo que limpies!-grito Harry furioso

-¿Tu ordenándome a mi?-se burlo la muchacha-no me hagas reír, se que en esta casa se hace lo que tu quieres, se nota... aprovecharte de mi cuando estuve borracha

-¡Ja! ¿De ti? No lo haría contigo ni aunque me dieran un millón de galeones

-Se nota, no tienes los... pantalones

Harry gruño, tomo a la chica del cuello y la arrincono contra la pared, lo había hecho con fuerza pero no la suficiente para dañarla, los dos se miraron y aunque estuvieran drogados ambos sintieron esa fuerza que los unía, que los forzaba a seguir; pasión es lo que ahora corría por su sistema, lo que ahora confundía a Harry era si esa pasión era producto de la poción o se la provocaba la pelirroja.

-Atrévete, Potter-le reto la chica, sus rostros se acercaron, los labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse pero la poca razón que quedaba en el muchacho le advirtió que era una mala idea, se alejo un poco de ella-lo sabía, te faltan las agallas

La chica le tomo fuertemente la nuca y lo atrajo a ella, con un suspiro anhelante paso sus labios por el rostro del muchacho, su boca paso ligeramente por la oreja del muchacho, le mordió el lóbulo y después deslizo su lengua sensualmente; se libero del agarre del chico y entró a su habitación no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa en extremo sensual que hizo a Harry tambalear.

-Esa es una faceta de Weasley que no esperaba tener que conocer-dijo Malfoy que estaba de pie a unos metros de Harry

El joven mago no respondió, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared viendo la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, el Slitheryn se sentó junto a el tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes? Si algo que en verdad desees decirle a Weasley, este sería un buen momento para hacerlo-comento Malfoy sonriendo cómplicemente-recuerdo que algo similar paso cuando me drogue con que esto la primera vez; Pansy estaba furiosa por que me había cachado besándome con Julieta Ross en medio de la sala común, tuve que drogarla para que dejara de molestar... ¡Ja! no puedes vivir con ellas o sin ellas, cometes un error y siempre lo recordaran ¿Que hiciste? Bueno, aparte de lo de la foto

-Dormí con ella-dijo Harry, Malfoy soltó un chiflido admirado

-Mas bien debería de estar contenta, y tu eufórico, hacerlo con alguien con ese cuerpo...-miro a Harry y sonrió burlonamente-mas bien solo dormiste con ella, no hubo nada

-Yo nunca dije que hubiera pasado-dijo Harry

-Lastima-Malfoy miro su reloj y comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente, después de unos segundos sonrió con triunfo-deberías ir a arreglar las cosas con ella, el efecto de la poción terminara en unos cuantos minutos, será mas fácil hablar con ella en este estado

-Te lo aseguró, en este estado son mas directas, no se andan con eso rodeos, si es necesario fingir pues finge para que arreglen todo de una buena vez y si no te perdona pues...-saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Harry, era la foto en donde estaban Hermione, Ginny y Tonks bailando eróticamente para Harry-siempre hay un premio de consolación

-¡Vaya! Quien diría que sería tan amable... cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos amigos

-Eso nunca pasara-sonrió Malfoy-digamos que haré muchas cosas en lo que queda del ciclo escolar para que me odies eternamente... será mejor que vayas de una buena vez

Harry se guardo la foto y entró a la habitación sin molestarse en tocar, Ginny estaba sentada en su cama viéndole con una mirada muy provocativa y con un cruce de piernas muy sensual, la chica rió ligeramente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que a llegado-palpo la cama para que se sentara a un lado de ella, Harry se acerco pero no se sentó-cobarde-murmuro la chica parándose y mirando a Harry retadoramente-¿Que pasa? ¿Que es lo que estas pensando, Potter?

-¿De ti?-pregunto el muchacho de forma despectiva-lo mismo de siempre... que hablas mucho

Sin proponérselo volvió a tomar a la chica del cuello y la empujo contra la pared, con algo mas de fuerza, ambos quedaron muy cerca mirándose con deseo.

-¿Como puedo callarte de una vez?-pregunto en un susurro el joven mago

-Creo que ambos lo sabemos-dijo la chica acercándose mas y mas a los labios del muchacho

Sin embargo en ese momento algo se apago en el interior de ambos, aquel calor en el cuerpo de los Griffindor fue bajando hasta que desapareció, Harry soltó poco a poco a la chica y ambos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que había estado apunto de pasar.

-¿Termino el efecto de la droga?-se pregunto Harry palpándose el pecho

-¿Droga? ¡Dobby! Lo voy a matar-dijo Ginny atando cabos rápidamente

-Yo te ayudo-comento Harry amargamente, se quedaron en silencio pensando en que decir pero no fue necesario ya que en ese momento se escucho una fuerte discusión seguido de un estallido que venía de la cocina-creo que será mejor ir a ver que pasa

Ginny asintió con pesadez y ambos salieron del cuarto algo alejados unos de otros pero notando que de alguna forma, en aquel extraño estado, habían arreglado las cosas.

* * *

-¿Terminaste de limpiar la cocina?-pregunto Harry a Ron, el pelirrojo salía del baño secándose con una toalla, este asintió avergonzado-si, pero no mis orejas, juro que aun tengo mostaza dentro de ellas-Harry sonrió-quiero disculparme, amigo

-No hace falta, ya arreglaste lo que hiciste en la cocina

-No hablo de eso... por como reaccione por lo de la foto-Ron bajo la mirada-pensé que ahora estabas detrás de mi hermana, ya sabes que todo deber de hermano mayor es cuidar de su hermana menor, debí de entender que no te gusta Ginny, sería una completa locura

-Claro-sonrió Harry con burla-una locura

Y mientras que Ron entraba en su habitación Harry tocaba a la puerta de Ginny, un extraño ruido se escuchaba en el interior, como si estuvieran moviendo muchas cosas a la vez, tocó un par de veces mas esperando a que la muchacha abriera.

-Pase-dijo Ginny desde el interior con voz agitada

La pelirroja parecía estar en medio de un colapso nervioso, estaba limpiando la habitación, ya había regresado su ropa al baúl pero ahora lo estaba limpiando con gran esmero al mismo tiempo que barría debajo de la cama y lavaba la ventana.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto el muchacho divertido

-Arreglando todo, dentro de unos días regresaremos a Hogwarts y no quiero dejar un chiquero aquí-dijo la chica sin distraerse de su trabajo-es lo menos que puedo hacer por las molestias que te causamos

-¿Cuales molestias?-pregunto Harry

-¿Cuales molestias? ¿Que no recuerdas en que estado dejo Ron la cocina?-Ginny ahogo un escalofrió-yo si lo recuerdo

-Pero el ya lo limpio, deja todo eso o harás inmensamente desgraciado a Dobby-Ginny le sonrió y después de unos segundos Harry se dirigió a la puerta mas cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos volteo de nuevo-quiero disculparme

-¿Por que?-pregunto Ginny mientras revisaba que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran en el baúl

-Por lo que dije ese día, ya sabes... eso de que no lo haría ni por un millón de galeones-Ginny sonrió e hizo un amago con la mano para restarle importancia

-Estábamos drogados, no tiene importancia-Harry iba a decir algo pero la pelirroja se acerco a el y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo-en ese caso estamos igual, yo también me disculpo por haber dicho eso de que no tenías los suficientes... ya sabes; estábamos drogados, no pasa nada ¿Amigos?

Ginny y Harry estrecharon las manos, se quedaron viendo sonriendo, sus miradas se volvieron a conectar y entonces ya no supieron de nada mas, comenzaron a acercarse hasta que solo hubieron unos milímetros entre ellos, sintieron la respiración del otro, las manos se entrelazaron con mayor fuerza... y la puerta se abrió.

-Ginny, ya encontré tus cosas estaban en....-entró Hermione y aunque los Griffindor se habían separado la chica de ojos melados noto inmediatamente lo que había estado a punto de pasar-hem... creo que me equivoque de lugar, estaba buscando el baño

-Mmm, nos vemos al rato, Harry-dijo Ginny apenada y saliendo del cuarto-tengo que ir a... algún lugar

Hermione y Harry se quedaron en la habitación viendo como la muchacha escapaba, Harry dio un suspiro y miro acusatoriamente a la castaña, esta sonrió culpable.

-¿Estaban apunto de besarse?-pregunto Hermione

-Si ¿Tenías que interrumpirnos?

Hermione rió divertida y se acostó en la cama de la pelirroja.

-Así que todo vuelve a la normalidad, Ginny y tu estan en las mismas, Malfoy es tan molesto como siempre, yo soy de nuevo perfecta y Ron... bueno, Ron sigue comiendo así pero al menos usa un tenedor

-¿Tu, perfecta?-se burlo Harry

-La prefecta perfecta, por favor

-¿La que nunca hace nada vergonzoso?-Hermione asintió-¿Ni le toman fotos vergonzosas de navidad como esta?

Harry saco la foto de su bolsillo y se la enseño a Hermione, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como baila y se quitaba la blusa de manera muy sugerente frente a Harry, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y trato de arrebatarle la fotografía.

-¡Dame esa cosa!

-Claro que no, creo que esta foto sería un magnifico estandarte para Griffindor ¿Tu no?-se burlo el joven mago-estará sobre la chimenea

Hermione se aventó contra el joven mago pero el muchacho ya había echado a correr fuera de la habitación, la castaña le persiguió gritando a pleno pulmón

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos del numero doce de Grimould Place un par de personas encapuchadas caminaban a través de lo que parecía ser un cementerio, esquivando tumbas y mirando el oscuro del cielo se dirigieron cautelosamente a lo que parecía ser una vieja casa de la que salía un poco de luz, el encapuchado mas bajo apretó el paso y muy pronto estuvo viendo con cuidado el interior de la casa por una ventana los ojos negros del encapuchado brillaron de emoción.

-Aquí esta lo que me ordenaste encontrar-dijo el encapuchado mas alto, lo había alcanzado ya

-Te lo agradezco, Nomack-respondió y se quito la capucha revelando el rostro de Blaise Zabini, sonreía con una mueca de locura-ahora solo me tienes que entregar al padre

-Eso será difícil, se ha convertido en la mascota de Voldemort, no lo puedo alejar de él sin que sospeche

-Eres el temible Nomack ¿Y me hablas de cosas difíciles? Esa palabra no tiene significado para ti-el joven Slitheryn se acerco a la puerta de la antigua casa preparado para luchar, su varita emitió chispas de color verdosas

-Tiene cinco guardias ¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Nomack

-No, hace mucho que no tengo un verdadero reto, me divertirán por un momento-dijo Zabini y lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta haciéndola estallar en miles de pedazos

El encapuchado vio como Zabini entraba a la casa aprovechando la confusión, hubieron gritos, chorros de luz volando por doquier, y a pesar de que se había levantado una cortina de polvo que dificultaba la visión Nomack no dejo de ver a la mujer rubia y esbelta que estaba en una esquina viendo con temor el duelo que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella. Miro su reloj tomando el tiempo que Blaise se tomaba para acabar con los guardias, sus ojos cafés claros se detuvieron en su mano derecha, un par de rendijas, ojos de serpientes, estaban grabadas en el dorso de su mano, los miro con molestia; cuando hubo levantado la vista el duelo ya se había acabado y los cinco guardias estaban en el suelo muertos. La mujer rubia miraba con terror a Zabini que estaba de pie frente a ella. Nomack silbo impresionado por la rapidez del muchacho y sin mas que hacer se retiro para dejar solo al Slitheryn con su trabajo, mientras se alejaba escucho como la mujer comenzaba a lanzar gritos desgarradores, la tortura de Narcisa Malfoy había comenzado.

* * *

_HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Y aquí viene la ya tradicional disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar: PERDON. No es que haya sido por ser flojo, lo que pasa es que en epocas navideñas estuve trabajando en una tienda de regalos de mi familia, eso solo significaque mis vacaciones no fueron nada relajantes, a decir verdad no tenía tiempo ni para comer, y no mejoro nada después, resulta que no solo reprobe Geometría sino también microbiología y ahora estoy en recursamientos de las dos materias; la maestra se apiado de mi alma y tan solo me puso a estudiar una guía de todo lo que se supone debería de saber del semestre para poder hacer examen y pasar la materia. Microbiologia es otra cosa, ahora tengo que hacer un resumen de cuarenta hojas al día, lo que ms me duele es el bolsillo pues tengo que sacar todos los días mas o menos treinta pesos en copias del libro de donde saco la información. Bien, ya hable mucho, solo quiero pedirles que tengan paciencia por que todavía falta mucho tiempo para que pase estos recursamientos._

_AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:Cho y Harry tienen una pequeña platica sobre sus sentimientos, Bhakta Pralad revela algunos secretos familiares. Mientras tanto Severus Snape hace todo lo que puede para llevar información de vital importancia a Dumbledore, sin importarle que su vida este en peligro, Hermione se arriesga a salvar a alguien desagradable para ella. Dumbledore le revela a Harry una información que cambiara un poco las cosas para el muchacho._

_Proximo capitulo: PRISIONEROS_

_Y eso es todo por esta vez, espero no tardarme mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo, y desenme suerte con los recursamientos. _

_AGIOOOO_


	30. Los prisioneros

CAPITULO XXX.- LOS PRISIONEROS

El hombre apareció en medio de la noche, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en una enorme y elegante mansión que se podía ver a lo lejos, camino unos cuantos metros y pronto estuvo frente a una reja de barrotes que parecían estar extrañamente hechos de lo que parecía ser humo negro, miro con detenimiento la mansión Malfoy, un lugar donde toda magia tenebrosa era bien recibida, el cuartel de Voldemort y sus Death Eather, dio un par de pasos y después de alzarse la manga introdujo el brazo en medio de lo barrotes, una marca tenebrosa brillo en el brazo y los barrotes se desvanecieron.

El encapuchado cruzo los terrenos de la casa y con bastante prisa abrió la puerta de la mansión sin molestarse en tocar antes, la marca tenebrosa en el brazo del hombre le quemo de una formar tan sorpresiva que este no pudo evitar gruñir por el dolor y detenerse para poner una mano sobre la marca tratando de mitigar el dolor, el señor tenebroso tenía una forma muy especial de llamar a sus seguidores, cuando la marca quemaba debían de desaparecerse del lugar en el que estuvieran, si tardaban en llegar con su señor la marca quemaría por segunda vez, aquello significaba que recibirían una buena sesión de dolor pero si llegaba a quemar por tercera vez.... no importaría que se presentara o no con el Lord, sin duda la muerte sería el desenlace. El hombre reemprendió su camino con la mano aun en el brazo como si esperara sentir aquel tercer ardor en el tatuaje que le condenaría a una muerte segura; atravesó puerta tras puerta hasta que llego al comedor de la mansión, un grupo de personas de túnicas negras estaban sentados ante una enorme mesa de color negro, una persona de piel tan pálida que parecía brillar le miro con expresión seria, sus ojos rojos parecieron brillar cunado hablo.

-Llegas tarde-pronuncio con frialdad el señor tenebroso, un leve silbido altero los nervios del encapuchado, este pudo ver como una gruesa y enorme serpiente subía por la silla del lord y fijaba sus alargadas pupilas sobre él-siéntate

El Death Eather hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y tomo la única silla libre, para su alivio era la mas lejana al lord, se quito la capucha y la mascara que ocultaba su cetrino rostro y la nariz ganchuda que lo asemejaba a una vieja bruja de cuentos de hadas. La junta de los Death Eathers dio inicio. Nott hizo un recuento de las personas infiltradas en el ministerio de magia que tenían bastantes privilegios, Rokwood fue el siguiente en hablar, dio una información bastante buena sobre las Necromantulas, lo cual intereso demasiado al lord oscuro, mientras que revelaba la posición de la reserva en donde estaban encerradas aquellas criaturas tenebrosas Snape se dio el lujo de sentir como el señor tenebroso le miraba con insistencia, la sensación de la legeremancia llego hasta su piel y como su papel de espía lo ameritaba tuvo que dejar que su señor pudiera ver el interior de su mente; la puerta del comedor se abrió y paso por ella una figura encapuchada y regordeta, la mascara ocultaba su rostro pero los ojos negros y torpes que se vislumbraban a través de la mascara de Death Eather informo a los presentes que era ni mas ni menos que Crabbe, llevaba una charola con varias copas con vino.

-Su bebida mi lord-pronunció con torpeza el Death Eather inclinando la cabeza con respeto

El mago oscuro tomó la copa con expresión distraída, ahora que ya había escuchado la información de las Necromantulas y había examinado a Snape no parecía estar deseoso de escuchar mas. Detrás del lord aparecieron dos figuras, una era la destructora que portaba su inseparable mascara de hueso y la otra era Lucius, con rostro serio y mas pálido de lo usual, Snape le miro sorprendido, no lo había visto desde que había sido liberado por el lord a mediados del verano pasado. El Death Eather tomo la copa de la blanca mano de Voldemort y sin siquiera parpadear le hecho a Crabbe encima el contenido de esta, se había convertido en algo que era poco menos que un títere, Crabbe bajo la cabeza que chorreaba por el liquido y prosiguió a seguir entregando las bebidas a cada uno de los presentes sentados a la mesa, Snape miro, con la copa en la mano, como Crabbe entregaba su bebida a Rokwood y este lo tiraba al suelo con un fuerte golpe, la charola y las copas restantes cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos, todos rieron ante aquella escena.

-Ni el trabajo de un elfo domestico puedes hacer bien-musito el Death Eather viendo como el hombre se arrastraba por el suelo recogiendo los vidrios rotos con las manos

Voldemort sonrió divertido ante aquella escena, la reunión había terminado y todos los Death Eathers se levantaron para salir de la mansión, Snape se mantuvo viendo los ojos vacíos y sin vida del que hacía mucho había sido su compañero de asesinatos. Lucius.

-Severus, veo que hay algo que me quieres decir-dijo Voldemort con un susurro, se habían quedado los dos solos en la mesa, Snape intento decir algo pero el lord levanto la mano para demandar silencio-hay algo importante que quiero tratar contigo, en mi habitación

El lord se levanto y sin dirigir ninguna otra palabra mas se dirigió a la puerta que estaba justo detrás de su silla, Lucius Malfoy se adelanto y le abrió la puerta inclinándose con respeto cuando el mago oscuro paso frente a el, Snape le siguió y sin poder evitarlo miro a los ojos de Lucius cuando estuvo frente a el, fue una mirada que Lucius, a pesar de estar frente suyo, no devolvió. No estaba solo en la habitación de Voldemort, había entrado también la destructora.

-Hay información que ha llegado a mis oídos y que tu no me proporcionaste, Severus... parece que tu papel como espía ha ido menguando-dijo Voldemort mientras que se sentaba en su silla y Lucius cerraba la puerta, miró al profesor de pociones y espero pacientemente-espero que sepas de que estoy hablando... querida ¿Por que aun traes tu mascara? quítatela, ponte mas cómoda

Le había hablado a la destructora, esta se acerco y cuando estuvo a unos metros de Voldemort se arrodillo ocultando la cara, Snape la miro indeciso si debía de imitarla, hacer algo que el lord no mandaba era la muerte asegurada.

-Lo siento, mi señor, no puedo por que sería una falta de respeto ante usted-dijo con un susurro-no soy digna de que vea mi rostro

-Levántate, te lo ordena tu señor

-Perdóneme, mi señor, no puedo esta de pie frente a usted, no soy digna-se lamento la destructora-solo a sus pies merezco estar

Si otra persona hubiera dicho eso ya estaría muerto, eso lo sabía Snape, pero Voldemort estaba totalmente a gusto con la actuación de la Destructora, el mago oscuro miro a Snape esperando que finalmente dijera algo sobre su falta de información de la que él hablaba pero como no dijo nada suspiro y apunto a Snape con la varita.

-Crucio-murmuro el mago oscuro

Snape sintió el golpe de la maldición de inmediato y cayo de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, el dolor que la maldición le aplicaba era insoportable, sus huesos parecían estar a punto de romperse y su sangre comenzó a hervir sin control, Voldemort levanto la mano deshaciendo la maldición y permitió que los músculos de Snape se relajaran. El mago oscuro se levanto y quito la cortina de una de las ventanas del cuarto, afuera el aspecto era desolador, todas las plantas y hasta la tierra estaban muertas, como si ellas mismas sintieran la presencia del terrible lord oscuro.

-Me han hablado acerca de una persona que esta en Hogwarts... un profesor, Severus-dijo Voldemort acercándose al Death Eather-dicen que tiene habilidades muy especiales que podrían ponerme en un aprieto

-Señor... creo que no se a que se refiere-dijo Snape con voz temblorosa-en el colegio... no hay persona con tales habilidades

-Shhh, tu señor te esta hablando-dijo mientras que ponía su pie desnudo en la nuca del profesor de pociones-ese Bhakta Pralad tiene una habilidad muy rara, me han dicho que puede controlar el viento

Snape irguió la espalda por la impresión sin embargo en ese momento la destructora golpeo con la puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha el suelo, estos se enterraron en el suelo y luego de girarlos el suelo que estaba pisando Snape se alzo aprisionándolo hasta las pantorrillas, perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse con las manos para no caer, la destructora volvió a repetir el movimiento y entonces sus manos quedaron igual de inmovilizadas que sus pies con la piedra del suelo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Voldemort que no parecía sorprendido por lo que había hecho la destructora-¿Que hay con él? ¿Por que no hablaste de este... Hechicero?

Snape balbuceo un momento pero después haciendo uso de su mente de espía y de la sangre fría que lo caracterizaba como un Slitheryn pudo pensar correctamente, de nada le servía al viejo Dumbledore si lo mataban por ser incapaz de engañar al mago oscuro. La mirada de Snape se torno serena y su voz sonó calmada y respetuosa.

-No creí que fuera relevante, mi señor-dijo Snape-Bhakta Pralad no sobresale de los demás maestros, a decir verdad apenas hace tan solo un par de días me enteré de que el tenía ese... don

-Mmm ¿Podré estar seguro de que me dices la verdad?-pregunto Voldemort con malicia, miro a la Death eather y esta volvió a enterrar los dedos en el suelo firme, luego de que hiciera un complicado movimiento Snape se vio acostado bocabajo con las piernas y brazos sujetos por la tierra, casi le había roto las extremidades por haberlo acostado de esa forma-me parece que aun me sigues ocultando unas cuantas cosas, Severus... tampoco me habías hablado de otro profesor del colegio ¿Que hay con un tal Anyel Alucard?

Severus le miro asustado, la falta de un inmediata respuesta ocasiono que la destructora hiciera que la piedra que aprisionaba sus piernas y brazos se apretaran ocasionándole un dolor horrible, el señor oscuro levanto su varita, en seguida el profesor de pociones comenzó a sentir una fuerte y horrible sensación punzante en el estomago, como si le estuvieran enterrando lentamente un cuchillo, no era un cruciatus sin embargo no por eso el dolor era menor.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el lord

-No se quien es el-murmuro Snape, se percato que al hablar un ligero chorro de sangre había salido de su boca

-El miente-dijo la destructora-lo conoce, a el y a Pralad... se conocieron en el colegio

Voldemort volvió a levantar la varita y una gruesa cortada cruzo por el pecho del profesor de pociones, un grito salio de la garganta de Snape; un cruciatus golpeo su cuerpo ocasionando que su cuerpo se tensara al sentir como si miles de cuchillos se enterraran en su carne.

-Severus... esto no tendría que ser así si me lo dijeras-murmuro Voldemort sin sentir nada de misericordia

-Es... esta bien-murmuro el profesor exhausto-los conozco... a los dos, Anyel Alucard es amigo mío, no se por que es tan importante para Dumbledore, siempre lo tiene escondido de los demás... el no es una amenaza, mi lord, Bhakta Pralad tampoco

-¿Ves que fácil fue todo? Severus, tu no necesitas amigos, lo único que necesitas es a mi, tu amo-Voldemort poso un blanco pie sobre el pecho sangrante de Snape-¿Por que no me dijiste que tenía esas habilidades?

-No lo sabía, conocí a Pralad en el colegio pero nunca supe de ello, no fue sino hasta que Dumbledore me informo que lo iba a contactar, no lo mencione por que Pralad no esta dispuesto luchar por Dumbledore

-Hum, parece que el viejo quiere tener un Hechicero al igual que yo-miro a la destructor con una malévola sonrisa

La destructora libero de su prisión a Snape.

-Espero que no me digas mas mentiras, Snape-el lord se sentó en su silla-pronto tendrás una nueva misión que espero que desempeñes a la perfección, se trata sobre las colonias cerca de Durmstrang, estoy decidido a mostrar a mis dos armas mortales-el lord miro a la Death Eather-será una buena sorpresa para Dumbledore

El profesor de pociones miro aterrado al brujo, este hizo una seña con la mano y la destructora se puso en pie con la cabeza gacha, Snape la imito pero con bastante esfuerzo, tuvo que hacer varios intentos y llevándose una mano al pecho sangrante.

-Quiero que me investigues por que es tan importante para Dumbledore ese Alucard-dijo Voldemort mientras que salía tambaleándose hacía la salida

Afuera la destructora le esperaba pacientemente, una mueca de burla se podía adivinar en la expresión de sus ojos detrás de la mascara, Snape se sentó en una silla y miro pacientemente a la Death Eather, examino con interés la túnica raída y vieja que usaba la chica desde que había salido de la prisión de Noisirp.

-No lo tomes a mal, Severus-dijo la destructora viendo las fotos de la familia Malfoy colgadas en la pared, dándole la espalda al profesor de pociones; la destructora se quito la mascara con lentitud, como si esa pequeña acción representara un privilegio para Snape, cuando la mascara hubo desaparecido de su rostro el Death Eather pudo apreciar como una larga mata de cabello negro caía por su espalda-me agradas y todo eso... pero cada vez que hablas con el lord hay algo que no encaja contigo, tu mirada es rara... en esos momentos no confío en ti

La mujer volteo a verle mostrándole un rostro pálido por los largos años sin ver la luz, sus ojos eran de color miel y llevaba un punto rojo pintado sobre su frente como seña del lugar de su origen, Snape no pudo evitar apreciar que la destructora era en realidad muy bella.

-Será mejor que me marche, tango muchas cosas que hacer, nos veremos después, Severus-la chica le sonrió y salio de la sala con paso lento, casi sensual

El espía se quedo en aquel lugar viendo el lugar en donde segundos antes había estado la Death Eather, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez; ahora el señor tenebrosos sabía de los poderes de Pralad y de la existencia de Anyel, las cosas se comenzaban a poner feas... debía de hacer algo para igualar la situación, su mente recordó un consejo que le había dado el vampiro hacía un tiempo... ir a buscar información en el Paseo de los Hechiceros, era un suicidio hacer eso pero no le quedaba mas remedio. Le hubiera gustado poder descansar y poder sanar sus heridas antes de salir a esa nueva misión sin embargo una extraña sensación de miedo en su pecho le indicaba que tal vez no le quedaba mucho tiempo, debía de moverse para poder evitar que las cosas se pusieran aún mas mal. Caminó hacía la salida pero al cruzar el marco de la puerta de la sala se encontró de repente con Crabbe, llevaba aun la bandeja de las bebidas y caminaba con paso torpe y lento.

-¡Lárgate a oro lado, idiota!-grito Snape irritado por el susto de encontrarse de repente con el idiota Crabbe

-Si, disculpe-musito el hombre con timidez

Sin decir nada mas Snape salio de la sala con enojo, el gordinflón Crabbe miro por la ventana con detenimiento, observo atentamente como el profesor de pociones traspasaba las rejas de humo negro y luego se desaparecía. El Death Eather camino lenta y torpemente hacía la puerta que llevaba al cuarto del señor oscuro; Lucius había sido suplantado por otro guardia.

Crabbe se dirigió a la biblioteca donde encontró a Malfoy acomodando libros por órdenes del lord, una de las muchas tareas que este le ponía a hacer cuando no lo necesitaba, lo había transformado en una inútil marioneta. Crabbe se acerco a el y le dijo tranquilamente.

-El lord me mando por ti-dijo el enmascarado, Lucius volteo a verle intrigado-tienen una misión para ti, quiere que salgas de aquí

-Mi lord me ordeno permanecer aquí hasta que me llame-murmuro Lucius con voz monótona-no le desobedeceré

-No lo harás, el lord ha descubierto que un impostor se hizo pasar por un Death Eather-dijo Crabbe-quiere que vayas a encargarte de el... tu lord te lo ordena

Los ojos de lucius se hicieron mas ausentes, aquellas ultimas palabras eran la clave para poner a Lucius en un trance causado por la maldición imperius; el rubio asintió, Crabbe y Malfoy se dirigieron juntos a la salida de la mansión y cuando cruzaron las rejas el gordinflón le susurro algo a Lucius.

-Bosque de Dean, ahí esta el impostor

Los ojos de lucius adquirieron vida de nuevo, segundos después los dos Death Eather se desaparecieron del cuartel. Mientras tanto en el bosque de Dean habían los dos hombres aparecieron en medio de un silencio casi mortal, sin decir nada se perdieron en una arboleda; Crabbe llevaba la varita por lo alto con la luz prendida de forma que guiar a Lucius por donde debía ir, cuando llegaron a unos árboles de troncos sumamente gruesos Lucius pudo vislumbrar a una persona colgada cabeza abajo de uno de aquellos árboles, llevaba las ropas y una mascara de Death Eather pero por los sonidos que emitía debía de estar amordazado debajo de esta, se agitaba tratando de librarse de las ataduras que lo sujetaban; Lucius le miro y se dirigió hacia el empuñando la varita con mirada salvaje.

-Ven aquí, maldito infeliz-dijo Lucius -mi señor ha ordenado tu muerte

Lucius extendió la mano libre hasta tocar la mascara del supuesto impostor, se la quito de un solo tirón pero al ver el rostro del prisionero no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido, ese tipo que estaba colgado era ni mas ni menos que Crabbe, el gordinflón Crabbe, sudoroso, dirigió la mirada asustada a la persona que estaba detrás de Lucius, el rubio volteo a ver al Crabbe que le había llevado a aquel lugar pero en ese momento un chorro de luz roja lo golpeo en el pecho e hizo volar por lo aires hasta caer varios metros atrás, Malfoy busco su varita pero esta había salido de sus manos por el encantamiento.

-Creo que te dije unas mentirillas-dijo el enmascarado que hasta hace unos segundos se suponía era Crabbe, su voz se había hecho mas ronca y mas alto, Malfoy miro asombrado como poco a poco la gordura de aquel tipo desaparecía poco a poco conforme se le acercaba, sus ojos ya no eran negros sino cafés claros-Voldemort no me dio ninguna orden... pero por otro lado yo nunca te dije que ese tipo que estaba colgado fuera el impostor, ahora lo tienes delante de ti

El enmascarado se acerco a Lucius y le miro desde lo alto con sus ojos cafés claro viéndole como si tan solo fuera una presa mas.

-No tengo nada contra ti, pero te tendré que hacer daño-el desconocido puso un dedo sobre la frente de lucius-no se si entenderás esto que te digo pero aun así me parece que tienes derecho a saberlo... tu estas bajo una poderosa maldición imperius ¿Lo entiendes?-Lucius le miro con la duda en la cara, ese era uno de los efectos de aquella maldición, no importaría como o cuantas veces se lo explicaran, el nunca entendería esa información por que la misma maldición le impedía hacerlo-es evidente que no, es hora de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras... ¿Sabes por que no es conveniente lanzarle un imperius a una persona que ya tiene otro Imperius sobre el?

Malfoy no respondió, lo único que podía hacer era ver la varita que el enmascarado tenía en la mano, pero no importaría que intentara hacer para salvarse, nadie podía salvarse de aquel enmascarado cuando le tenía en la mira.

-Enloquecen-explico el enmascarado-imagínatelo, Lucius, dos voces que te dicen que hacer, dos poderosas voces que suprimen tu libre albedrío, la locura se ve transformada en tu mejor amiga... en tu salvación, tranquilo... tu salvación llegara muy pronto

Hubo un resplandor y entonces Lucius fue sometido a la segunda maldición imperdonable, la mirada de lucius se hizo ausente y la boca se le quedo abierta en una mueca de enajenación, segundos después comenzó a repetir la misma palabra una y otra y otra vez.

-Miedo.. miedo... miedo... miedo-murmuro Lucius completamente perdido

El enmascarado admiro su obra, desde ese momento se podía adivinar el estado de la mente de aquel Death Eather, dentro de un par de minutos comenzaría a gritar histérico y vería sus peores miedos frente a frente, tendría que arreglar ese detalle pero lo dejaría para después... ahora debía de encargarse de otro cabo suelto. Volteo a ver al verdadero Crabbe que seguía colgado y balanceándose mientras trataba de liberarse, su cara se había puesto roja por el esfuerzo.

-Es hora de arreglarte a ti-murmuro el enmascarado-¿Que puedo hacerte? Si te dejo ir es obvio que correrás con el buen de Voldy y quieras o no le dirás todo lo que ha pasado... borrarte la memoria es mala idea por que Voldy lo notaría y terminarías siendo un dolor de cabeza ¿como explicarías que casi todo un día de tu vida desapareciera de tu cabeza? Sospecharía... si te modifico la memoria tu señor podría descubrirlo y terminaría sabiendo lo que paso aquí-ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera estudiando algo sumamente complejo-si, eso debe ser, esta es... la única solución

Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco de cada una un bisturí cuyo filo brillo a la luz de la luna como la amenaza de muerte que era, Crabbe abrió los ojos asustados y se sacudió aun mas tratando de pedir misericordia.

-Así esta mejor-dijo el desconocido al notar el miedo de Crabbe

El desconocido paso unos de los bisturís por la túnica del Death Eather escuchando como el filo cortaba lar ropas con un leve susurro, disfruto ver como el filo abría su camino entre la tela, pronto vio como quedo al aire libre la prominente barriga de Crabbe.

Las pupilas del enmascarado se dilataron cuando el frío bisturí tuvo contacto con la piel del vientre de Crabbe, aspiro aire y aplicando un poco de fuerza comenzó a cortar la carne del Death Eather, el grito amortiguada por la mordaza llego a los oídos del enmascarado, un fino hilillo de sangre había comenzado a correr, una gota hizo contacto con los dedos del enmascarado haciendo que detuviera su trabajo por unos segundo, observo con interés como la gota corría por su dedos y luego se coagulaba lentamente. Ese era su mayor deleite, poder ver sus victimas sufrir ante su entretenimiento, ese era el, al que todos temían tanto como a Voldemort, había matado a muchas personas de la forma en que estaba matando a Crabbe, disfrutando ante aquel olor que ya llegaba su nariz. Las abría tan rapido y de forma tan precisa que podía llegar ver sus corazones latir, le gustaba tocarlos, exprimirlos, ver como funcionaban, habían otros que había demostrado tanta valía a la hora que los atrapaba que primero les habría el craneo como si esperara ver aquel valor e ingenio grabadas en el cerebro, esos eran los mas afortunados por que servían de premio al enmascarado, era como si al ver el cerebro de aquellas personas pudiera ver toda su vida, después de todo, cada cabeza era un mundo distinto, y a él le gustaba ver esos mundos, entender por que reaccionaban de esa forma, el poder entender era su afición.

El dolor de Crabbe se vio en sus ojos, unos ojos que el desconocido comenzó a cortar con el bisturí aun limpio, silbo cuando lo pudo sacar de la cuenca y lo mantuvo sostenido en su mano, los ojos detrás de la mascara brillaron al ver como Crabbe parecía ya no reaccionar, ni modo, había entrado en Shock, miro su obra apreciando que no había salido casi nada de sangre, podía divertirse un poco mas... no, era mejor terminar de una buena vez, Voldemort podría llamarle de un momento a otro, y si quería seguir aparentando ser leal debía de acudir de inmediato

-Nomack a tus servicios-dijo el enmascarado mientras que comenzaba el cuello de Crabbe

* * *

Snape cayo en el suelo de golpe y sintiendo el dolor en su pecho hacerse mas grande a cada respiro que daba, mientras que daba un quejido de dolor se recrimino a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota, tratar de aparecerse en el interior del Paseo de los Hechiceros había sido una completa estúpides, era obvio que después de varias invasiones del lord oscuro los habitantes del pueblo habían puesto sus propias defensas, el no poder aparecerse directamente en el pueblo seguramente sería una de ellas, se levanto lentamente llevándose una mano al pecho maltratado por el innombrable.

El profesor de pociones levanto la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos las casas que formaban aquel pueblo histórico y, con un leve cojeo, se dirigió hacía aquel lugar; era un suicidio que alguien como él entrara a aquel lugar, los pocos Hechiceros que aun vivían en aquel lugar sabían identificar a un mago contaminado por la oscuridad, y sin duda lo que harían al verle sería matarle de la forma mas dolorosa posible, era por eso que ni un grupo de Death Eathers se atrevían a pisar aquel lugar. No le importaba mucho si los Hechiceros de aquel lugar estaban cuidando el pueblo, ellos poco podrían hacer si resultaba ser cierto que Nomack estaba de regreso, tal vez podrían contener a la destructora pero frente a Nomack ellos tendrían muy pocas posibilidades de salir con vida, así que de cierta forma les estaba ayudando a los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

A los poco minutos Snape se dio cuenta que por fin estaba en el interior del Paseo de los Hechiceros, camino entre las sombras de los callejones refugiándose en la oscuridad, a lo lejos pudo ver la plaza del pueblo, una estatua de un anciano de larga barba y con un báculo en las manos se alzaba orgullosa en el centro de la plaza, por un momento Snape tuvo la loca impresión de que la estatua había volteado a verle pero enseguida deshecho la idea y camino lo mas rápido que pudo entre las calles buscando una casa en especial mientras que la información que el Vampiro le había dado hacia ya un tiempo resonaba en su cabeza.

-Busca al ciego, el sabe, siempre sabe-le había dicho Alucard

A lo lejos, en una calle oscura, pudo ver una casa tan vieja que parecía que ni la magia podría sostenerla por mucho mas tiempo, el espía se camino en aquella dirección quejándose a cada paso que daba y cuando estuvo frente a aquella casa se tuvo que recargar en la pared de madera para evitar caer por el esfuerzo. La puerta simplemente cayo al suelo cuando Snape puso una mano sobre ella, permaneció quieto esperando escuchar el mas mínimo ruido que le indicara que alguien vivía en el interior de aquella casa mas sin embargo el silencio fue lo único que llego a los oídos del espía; con paso inseguro, principalmente por su heridas, entro a la casa y examino todo lo que sus cansados ojos le permitieron ver, todos los desgastados muebles tenían una gruesa capa de polvo que hizo que Snape se preguntara si en verdad alguien vivía ahí.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-se escucho la voz de un anciano debajo de aquel piso, en el sótano

Snape se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a las escaleras y bajo con gran esfuerzo al lugar del que había venido la voz; al estar en aquel mal oliente lugar, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo notar que al fondo de la desordenada y nauseabunda estancia había un anciano sumamente desaliñado recostado sobre una viejas mantas, el profesor de pociones se acerco a el y frunciendo el ceño le hablo.

-¿Usted es el ciego?-pregunto con voz cansada

-Mis ojos no ven, si a eso te refieres-musito el anciano sentándose y dirigiendo sus ojos blancos como la leche hacía donde escuchaba la voz del espía-te esperaba

-Vengo por información-dijo Snape-¿Cual es tu precio?

-A un moribundo creo no es necesario cobrarle-dijo el ciego-aunque mis ojos están ciegos veo con mas claridad que cualquier otra persona, espía del innombrable ¿Que puede querer saber alguien que es capaz de engañar al mismísimo lord oscuro?

-¿Que sabes de Nomack?

-Fue encerrado en las prisiones Noisirp hace ya casi quince años-respondió el ciego-de hecho, tu mismo ayudaste a meterlo ahí-rió desdeñosamente-¿Por que no haces la pregunta que viniste a hacer? No acostumbro dejar en la ignorancia a los que están a punto de morir

-Yo no estoy moribundo-dijo el profesor de pociones

-Tus heridas dicen que no pero la muerte es lo que veo en un futuro próximo

Snape se irguió todo lo que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió y miro con frialdad al anciano que sonreía con burla.

-¿Cual ese futuro?

-Ya te lo dije, la muerte

-¿Donde esta nomack?-pregunto Snape

-La mano izquierda del innombrable se ha reunido con su amo-respondió el ciego-esta de nuevo bajo las ordenes de su amo, aunque nunca será leal a el. Un último comentario antes de que llegue tu hora, Death Eather, si tu deseo es detener al brujo Nomack entonces tienes que deshacerte de la mano derecha de aquel a quien no nombramos

-¿Bellatrix lesstrange?

-Eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría pero yo me refería a aquella que tiene el poder de la tierra-el anciano se recostó de nuevo dándole la espalda-mata a la destructora y entonces evitaras el desastre... ahora es momento de que mueras con honor; este es un pueblo de magos honestos, no de Death Eathers como tu

En el piso superior se escucharon de pronto varias pisadas, una considerable cantidad de personas acababan de entra a la casa y por lo que el antiguo Death Eather podía escuchar debían de estar buscándole; Snape miro al ciego que permanecía acostado en sus mantas viejas dándole la espalda, el miedo comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, eran varias personas y el no estaba en condiciones de pelear, lo único que podía hacer era correr pero incluso eso significaba un esfuerzo que en ese estado no podía lograr, se acerco al anciano.

-Usted sabe que yo no tengo interés en dañar este lugar ni a nadie-le dijo- sabe perfectamente de que lado estoy, debe detener a esas personas

-Incluso Albus Dumbledore nos tiene sin cuidado; se ha decidido que cualquiera que no habite nuestro pueblo será un enemigo que ha de ser eliminado, Severus Snape, si quieres vivir es hora de correr

Snape maldijo entre dientes y al escuchar que los pasos bajaban al sótano decidió que no podía permanecer mas en aquel lugar, el correr por su vida era la única opción. En ese momento un grupo de seis personas aparecieron en las escaleras y al ver a Snape atacaron con rápidos hechizos, Snape se movió entre las sombras haciendo uso de toda la habilidad que poseía mas sin embargo las heridas que ya tenía lo hacían mas lento, una prueba de eso eran los dos chorros de luz que no había podido esquivar del todo, ahora mas sangre brotaba de aquellos nuevos cortes.

-_¡Bombarda!_-exclamo Snape apuntando al techo

Los desconocidos se habían escondido tratando de ponerse a salvo, eso estaba claramente planeado por Snape ya que este aprovecho el momento para poder correr entre los atacantes, al subir las escaleras se encontró con otros tres tipos que ya le esperaban y antes de que si quiera pudiera encontrar una forma de esquivarles un chorro de luz púrpura lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que trastabillara, un fuerte ataque de las personas que se interponían en la salida de la casa hizo que tuviera que tirarse al suelo para salvar su vida. Con un gran esfuerzo convoco de su varita una llamarada azul que pego contra el techo de la vieja casa y pronto todo comenzó a ser reducido a cenizas, los atacantes voltearon a ver las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, Snape pudo escapar de la casa mientras que los tipos corrían a poner a salvo al ciego.

-¡Vayan por el!-grito el que debía de ser el líder de ese grupo de magos y mientras que Snape salía de la casa pudo escuchar los pasos de los desconocidos que iba en su persecución

La única solución que podía haber era llegar a las afueras del pueblo y desaparecerse de aquel lugar sin embargo ya no estaba en condiciones de correr y menos de defenderse y eso se hizo evidente cuando después de apenas haber recorrido unos metros cayo al suelo sin poder sostenerse, los gritos de los magos le indicaron al profesor de pociones que acababan de lanzarle mas hechizos y sin molestarse en levantar la mirada se rodó por el suelo para evitar recibir los impactos, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas parecían haber perdido toda sus fuerza.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_-grito Snape desde el suelo notando de inmediato que su maldición había sido esquivada por los magos

El espía aprovecho ese momento y después de levantarse corrió por la oscuridad de la calle, segundos después pudo vislumbrar delante de el la estatua del viejo Hechicero a unos metros de el pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzarla un temblor en la tierra hizo que trastabillara y luego que cayera al suelo, al darse vuelta vio que dos magos se acercaban a el, con un movimiento rápido de la varita hizo que uno cayera al suelo petrificado y que el otro quedara colgando cabeza abajo. Se levanto y corrió hacia la estatua lanzando maleficios por encima de su hombro mas sin embargo estuvo seguro que ninguno dio en el blanco. Llego a la estatua y cuando identifico el lugar por donde había llegado se dirigió a el, pudo ver como llegaba al limite del pueblo pero en el momento en que le faltaban tan solo unos metros para alcanzarlo uno de los árboles que estaba en el camino pareció cobrar vida y tomar forma de una enorme mano, este lo sujeto y lo levanto en el aire, Snape gruño al sentir como sus costillas eran aplastadas por el grueso tronco del árbol al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que a lo lejos había un hombre de aspecto feroz que estaba estirando la mano hacía el, el profesor de pociones se percato que cada movimiento que hacía el hombre era imitado por el árbol. Era un Hechicero.

-Te tenemos, Death Eather-dijo el líder apareciendo en la oscuridad, le hizo una seña con la mano al Hechicero y el árbol le apretó con mas fuerza haciendo que Snape gritara de dolor-has sido identificado como enemigo para nuestro pueblo

-Yo no soy enemigo... vengo de parte de Dumbledore-respondió Snape

-Cualquiera que no pertenezca a este pueblo es enemigo-dijo el Hechicero y apretó su puño haciendo que el árbol imitara ese movimiento

Mas personas habían aparecido y le veían con odio, mas de uno estiro la varita para dar fin al Death Eather pero el líder se los impidió con una mirada de advertencia, Snape trato de liberarse pero el agarre del árbol se lo impedía.

-Ustedes no entienden-gruño Snape-tengo información valiosa que salvara a muchas personas

-Nada bueno viene de la gente como tu

-Son unos idiotas... si Dumbledore falla... ustedes caerán también

-No pensamos hacerle caso a cobardes como tu-dijo el Hechicero y apretó a un mas a Snape

-¿Yo, cobarde?-sonrió Snape con burla-son una horda de Hechiceros contra una sola persona y ahora resulta que yo soy el cobarde

El silencio gobernó entre las personas y se miraron entre si, el líder sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Buen punto, Death Eather-concedió el líder

Miro al Hechicero y entonces el árbol soltó a Snape dejándolo caer desde aquella gran altura. El líder se puso en guardia y Snape con rostro de temor le imito y en el momento en que el tipo se inclinaba en señal de respeto el espía le lanzo un encantamiento de desarme, los demás presentes lanzaron encantamientos para deshacer el de Snape y en medio de la confusión corrió para salir del pueblo, cuando atravesó la frontera del Paseo de los Hechiceros volteo a ver a sus atacantes estiro el brazo y lanzo una ultima maldición a la vez que lo hacía el líder de la horda.

-_¡Sectumsempra!_-grito Snape

-_¡Avada Kedabra!_-grito el otro

Snape dio una vuelta sobre si mismo concentrándose en el colegio y mientras que desaparecía pudo ver como la cabeza del mago se separaba de su cuerpo por la maldición pero no solo percibió eso si no que segundos antes de desvanecerse pudo sentir como el frió se propagaba desde su pecho hasta todo el resto de su cuerpo. Había sido alcanzado por la maldición de su contrincante.

* * *

Hermione camino molesta viendo las copas de los árboles que le rodeaban, trataba de no escuchar la voz del muchacho que caminaba alejado de ella algunos metros, estaba enojada, muy enojada... ¡Era la segunda vez que era castigada así! ¡La segunda! La primera vez había sido por querer ayudar a Ginny con su crisis existencial y ahora esta vez había sido por intervenir en una pelea entre Ron y Malfoy, se había hecho responsable de aquel encuentro por querer ayudar a Ron pues este ya tenía demasiados problemas con McGonagall ¿Y cual había sido el desenlace de todo eso? Ahora caminaba por el bosque prohibido buscando algunas criaturas aburridas y tontas con Malfoy como única compañía ¡Era la ultima vez que ayudaba a alguien por gusto! Unas palabras de Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos haciendo que la joven Griffindor por fin explotara.

-¡Quieres callarte de un maldita vez!-grito Hermione exasperada

-¡Cuida esa boquita, Granger!-grito Malfoy-Te recuerdo que si estamos en estos aprietos es por que te rehusaste a escapar conmigo y con Weasley, te atraparon por tu estupidez

Hermione no contesto, era cierto lo que había dicho Malfoy, de haber corrido con ellos cuando las armaduras del pasillo en el que se había dado la pelea cayeron entonces sería tan solo historia esa pelea... ¡Pero no! su orgullo de Prefecta había podido mas al quedarse en aquel lugar para hacerse responsable frente a la jefa de su casa por aquel desorden, Malfoy se había entregado horas después y así los dos tuvieron como castigo recuperar a las criaturas mas inservibles que Hagrid tenía.

-Tu amigo el gigante bruto podría estar haciendo esto-dijo Malfoy con ira-el es el guardabosque

-Es un profesor de Hogwarts-corrigió Hermione-el debe de estar...

Pero no termino de hablar por que en ese momento se escucho un estallido ensordecedor y tras un fuerte relampagueo de color verde Hermione grito; de pronto frente a ella estaba un hombre tirado en el césped crecido del bosque, al escura el ruido y el gritar de la Griffindor, Malfoy se acerco a ella corriendo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Que... que es eso?-pregunto Hermione mas para si misma que para el Slitheryn

El Slitheryn observo el bulto inerte que estaba a unos metros frente a ellos, miro a Hermione con aire dubitativo y después de respirar con nerviosismo se acerco al desconocido, se agacho y tras moverlo un poco se alejo con miedo.

-Snape-murmuro Hermione sorprendida

-¡No!-exclamo Malfoy desesperado y se agacho a revisar al hombre, le tomo el pulso desesperado y trato de reanimarlo pero el profesor de pociones parecía estar...-no, no haga esto, no se puede morir-murmuro el Slitheryn

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo Hermione y se acerco a alumno y profesor, puso una mano en el cuello de Snape y pudo sentir un débil latir, estaba vivo pero no duraría así mucho tiempo-ayúdame, debemos llegar al castillo

Ambos estudiantes levantaron al profesor y tras hacer que pasara sus manos sobre sus hombros emprendieron el regreso. Con el movimiento de los pasos el magullado profesor de pociones abrió los ojos poco a poco, Malfoy lo noto de inmediato y con sumo cuidado ambos muchachos pusieron en el suelo a Snape.

-Estará bien, profesor-murmuro el Slitheryn sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, le limpio con su túnica la sangre que brotaba de su boca-se recuperara muy pronto

-Lo llevaremos a la enfermería-dijo Hermione

En ese momento el espía estiro la mano y tomo a Hermione del cuello de la túnica atrayéndola a el, en la mirada del adulto había una expresión de temor que ninguno de los dos podía describir, acerco a la chica y esta pudo escuchar que hablaba.

-Deben decirle... Dumbledore-murmuro-él regresó... Dumbledore... importante

-Tranquilícese-pidió Hermione tratando de alejarse de Snape con ayuda de Malfoy

-Lo llevaremos con Madame Pomfrey

-No... no... enfermería no-murmuro Snape

Malfoy por fin había logrado quitarle Snape de encima a Hermione, los dos muchachos miraron con aprensión al adulto sin saber que hacer, Hermione saco su varita y le apunto al profesor de pociones.

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿No ves el estado en el que esta?-pregunto Malfoy, furico-podrías matarlo

-Lo se pero si no lo desmayamos para llevarlo a la enfermería podría desangrarse aquí, frente a nosotros-respondió Hermione, Malfoy bajo la mano de Hermione

-No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería-Hermione lo miro sorprendida, Malfoy volvió a hablar antes de que esta protestara-debe de haber quedado así por una misión de parte del innombrable... el es un espía Granger, si EL se entera de que el profesor Snape dijo sobre su misión a Dumbledore lo podría matar

-¿Y entonces que debemos hacer?-pregunto Hermione desesperada

Malfoy miro todo su alrededor con expresión derrotada, tratando de encontrar una solución.

-¿No sabes de algún lugar al que podamos ir para atenderlo nosotros mismos?-pregunto el Slitheryn

Hermione miro al oscuro pasillo con mirada impotente pero segundos después una idea llego a la mente de la chica, entre los dos alumnos levantaron al débil profesor y caminaron lo mas rápido que podían sin lastimar al profesor. Pronto llegaron a un pasillo solitario y después de que Hermione pasara tres veces delante de un cuadro en especial apareció una puerta por la que los alumnos pasaron, no era el cuartel del ED ni aquella extraña sala en la que habían entrado para hablar sobre la naturaleza de Pralad, sino que parecía mas bien una sala de operaciones, habían instrumentos quirúrgicos, varios instrumentos para intervenir y estantes llenos de libros sobre medicina y pociones curativas.

-Rápido ponlo sobre la mesa-dijo Hermione

-¿Que haremos ahora?-pregunto Malfoy

Hermione se acerco a ver el estante que tenía las pociones leyendo con desesperación las etiquetas, no tenía ni idea de como usar aquellas pociones, comenzó a sacar las botellas hasta que encontró una conocida.

-Esencia de Dictamo-murmuro Hermione

-Sana heridas-dijo Malfoy-nos servirá

Hermione le paso la botella al Slitheryn y mientras que este leía la etiqueta la chica tomo unas tijeras y comenzó cortar las ropas del profesor de pociones.

-Se le tiene que aplicar directamente a las heridas-murmuro Malfoy y con delicadeza comenzó a vaciar gotas de la poción en las heridas del profesor, aunque sanaban con buena velocidad el aspecto de Snape no mejoró nada-maldición, tengo que hacer algo mas

Hermione había dejado tan solo en ropa interior al profesor,; Malfoy le entrego la poción y corrió a los estantes para buscar algo mas para ayudar a Snape.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por que estas sala no tiene un instructivo?-se quejo el muchacho, en ese momento un libro cayo de la estantería por si solo, Malfoy se acerco y vio la portada del libro-esto me servirá

Mientras que el Slitheryn leía frenéticamente el libro la chica seguía aplicando la poción al cuerpo del pobre profesor de pociones, escuchaba como Snape murmuraba cosas sin sentido, inconcientemente paso una mano por la frente del espía y se dio cuenta que la temperatura de este había comenzado a subir alarmantemente.

-Dale esto, regenerara su sangre-el chico le paso otra poción y entre los dos hicieron que Snape la bebiera

Pero el profesor no mejoro, Hermione palpo su demacrado pecho y tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que debía de estar sangrando internamente, el hacer que su sangre se regenerara solo les daría un poco de tiempo, el profesor estaba con un pie en la tumba.

-Se acabo, no podemos hacer mas-dijo Hermione mirando a Malfoy, este le devolvió la mirada asustado-al diablo con su trabajo, debemos llamar a Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey

-Yo i.e.-dijo Malfoy-tu cuídalo

El Slitheryn salio corriendo de la sala y Hermione solo pudo seguir aplicando el dictamo en las heridas superficiales de su odiado profesor. Estaba sorprendida, parecía un sueño el que ella estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de Snape, nunca lo hubiera creído. El espía había comenzado a temblar agobiado por el dolor que sentía, Hermione miro asustada las heridas del profesor, había sido herido cumpliendo su deber, se estaba sacrificando a si mismo... todo por ayudar a Dumbledore, recibir aquel daño era su trabajo, un trabajo que solo el podía cumplir.

-Lilly... Lilly-murmuro Snape entre la inconciencia, Hermione miro hacía la puerta y después se acerco al profesor para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía-Lilly

La mirada de Hermione se entristeció al entender que en su agonía estaba llamando a la única mujer que había amado desde hacía tanto tiempo, todo había iniciado por ella, había traicionado al mago tenebroso mas poderoso del mundo por un amor que nunca le había sido correspondido; los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron al comprender hasta donde llegaba el amor que sentía Snape.

-Mi culpa... Lilly-murmuro y entonces abrió los ojos mirando desorientado a toda la sala, se trato de levantar pero Hermione se lo impidió, el profesor la observo y trato de decir algo pero solo unas palabras salieron de su boca-Lilly

-Profesor... profesor, resista-dijo la Griffindor-todo estará bien

-Lilly-murmuro Snape viéndola a los ojos

-No, soy Hermione Granger... su alumna, profesor-las lagrimas de la chica cayeron de sus ojos-por favor... resista, Dumbledore...

-Dumbledore... ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde... Dumbledore-balbuceo

El profesor alzo una mano tocando el cabello de Hermione esperando encontrar el lacio pelirrojo de la chica que siempre amo pero al sentir el roce con el cabello de Hermione sus ojos parecieron despertar de un largo sueño, el profesor vio con mas claridad a su alumna.

-¿Granger?-pregunto Snape

-Si, soy Granger, descanse profesor-pido Hermione secándose la lagrimas-todo estará bien

-No... ya no tengo remedio... estoy acabado... estoy... cansado

-No diga eso-pidió Hermione con el corazón destrozado, le paso una mano por la frente y se alarmo al notar que su temperatura se había incrementado aun mas, la chica corrió a uno de los lavabos de la sala y regreso con un trapo mojado que puso en la frente de Snape-todo estará bien

-Tienes que dar... mensaje a Dumbledore-dijo Snape sujetando a Hermione del cuello de la túnica de nuevo-Nomack... ha vuelto con la... la destructora... matarla a ella, salvar a Potter... Holika... matarla, detener a Nomack... prisiones Noisirp

En ese momento Snape soltó a Hermione y poniendo los ojos en blanco comenzó a convulsionarse, por fin su elevada temperatura comenzaba a ganarle a su resistencia, Hermione grito el nombre de su profesor y lo sujeto para tratar de ayudarlo peo no pudo hacer nada, en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció por esta Dumbledore, Malfoy y madame Pomfrey, la enfermera se acerco rápidamente al profesor de pociones y comenzó a atenderlo.

-Saca a los muchachos, Albus-ordeno la enfermera y el director del colegio obedeció con rapidez

Afuera los dos alumnos caminaron en círculos esperando noticias del profesor de pociones, para Hermione los minutos pasaban lentamente en una terrible tortura, la imagen de Snape anhelando a Lilly Evans en su agonía no podía salirse de su mente, además de que lo que había dicho el profesor la carcomía por la curiosidad ¿Que era esa información que le había dado Snape? ¿Sería la razón por la que había terminado en ese estado? ¿Seria importante? Claro que lo era, Snape había arriesgado su vida por traerla al castillo, Snape era un verdadero héroe... no, no solo era eso... era un mártir; a pesar de que el hacía un trabajo invaluable y de que arriesga todos los días su propia vida no hacía alarde de eso, es mas ni siquiera hablaba del tema, y se dejaba insultar por las personas, tal y como lo había hecho con Sirius, se estaba dejando matar por ayudar a Dumbledore, las lagrima salieron de los ojos de la Griffindor.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione levanto la mirada rápidamente al igual que Malfoy, el muchacho estaba tan preocupado por Snape como Hermione, y no era para menos pues, Hermione recordaba, que este había arriesgado su vida y su posición de espía por salvarlo a el y a Eliel de la furia ciega de Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore que había salido de la sala les vio y después de los que pareció siglos el anciano sonrió satisfecho.

-Ya esta fuera de peligro-los dos alumnos suspiraron aliviados-pero debo de decirles algo, el profesor Snape esta muy delicado, en este momento madame Pomfrey esta terminando de estabilizarlo, no podrá dar clases durante un tiempo, es obvio que lo que paso aquí nunca debe de ser revelado ¿Entienden?

Los dos muchachos asintieron y luego el profesor les envió a sus habitaciones mas sin embargo llamo a Hermione antes de que esta se perdiera en la oscuridad.

-¿Te dijo algo el profesor Snape?-le pregunto el anciano profesor

-No... no, me dijo nada, señor-el director asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se retirara pero Hermione no le puso mucha atención-¿En verdad estará bien el profesor Snape?

-Claro... de eso yo me encargare, señorita Granger-respondió el anciano profesor-deben de estar orgullosos... le salvaron la vida a Severus

Hermione paso el resto de la noche y madrugada en medio de un incomodo duermevela acosada por los recuerdos de la terrible aventura que había tenido que pasar con Malfoy, habían salvado a Snape... pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Snape a la larga tendría que volver con su amo, el lord oscuro, y entonces el volvería a sufrir, el profesor de pociones era alguien sumamente fuerte. Recordó como es que Snape había añorado a Lilly en ese terrible encuentro con la muerte.

La Griffindor se levanto muy temprano, mas de lo usual, y se dirigió de inmediato a la enfermería mas sin embargo a entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie en aquel lugar, madame Pomfrey apareció de pronto en aquel lugar y la miro de forma comprensiva.

-¿Buscabas al profesor Snape?-pregunto la enfermera, Hermione asintió-el sigue en la sala de los menesteres

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto la chica

-¿Sabes? Eres la primera alumna que veo que se preocupa por ese hombre-sonrió-el estará bien... es muy fuerte

Hermione sonrió y después salio de la enfermería, el alivio había llegado por fin a sus sistema y aunque tenía muchísimo sueño en ese momento la chica se dirigió a la biblioteca, aun era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera ahí, ni siquiera la bibliotecaria estaba presente; con un encantamiento abridor de puerta entro a la biblioteca y se dirigió rápidamente a los anuarios del colegio, viejos diarios y muchos mas libros tratando de encontrar algo útil, pasaron largas horas pero Hermione no encontró nada acerca de Nomack, la destructora y mucho menos algo acerca de esa tal Holika. Madame Pince llego a su puesto y segundos después los alumnos entraron haciendo que la mujer no se percatara de la muy temprana presencia de la Griffindor.

Al poco tiempo, mientras Hermione buscaba atentamente en un anuario de Hogwarts de varios años antes, sus amigos llegaron junto a ella.

-¿Ves, Harry?-dijo Ron-te dije que iba a estar aquí

-¿Donde estabas, Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny-me pusiste muy preocupada, fui a verte a tu habitación pero no estabas

-SHHH-Hermione no levanto la vista del anuario que revisaba, Los tres Griffindor se miraron confusos-estoy en medio de algo muy importante

-Cierto, lo olvidaba, estamos a tan solo varios meses para que lleguen los exámenes-dijo Ron con un suspiro derrotado

-Los exámenes no nos preguntan acercan de alumnos de hace veinte años-dijo Harry examinando el libro que leía su amiga, después de un momento de indecisión se sentó junto a ella -¿Que haces?

-¿Recuerdas que el año pasado tuviste un sueño con Voldemort?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Cual de todos?-pregunto el joven mago

-En el que estaban en el ártico-informo la castaña

De pronto un libro se dejo cae solo de la estantería mas cercana, todos voltearon a ver en esa dirección pero no aparte del libro que permanecía en el suelo no parecía haber nada raro, Ron se acerco a recoger el libro y leyó la portada _Defensa contra las artes oscuras, una guía casi completa_, el pelirrojo se encogió d hombros y puso de nuevo su atención en la chica de ojos melados.

-Creo que ya se quien estaba en aquella prisión-dijo Hermione y tomo un viejo The Prophet con un pequeño, muy pequeño, articulo sobre la destructora-una muy leal Death Eather de Voldemort... la destructora

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Ginny

-Intuición, he estado buscando toda la mañana pero es lo único que encuentro de esta Death Eather, también he estado buscando a una tal Holika pero no encuentro nada de ella en ningún anuario y ni hablar de Nomack

-¿Nomack?-pregunto Ron con rostro pensativo-me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes-murmuro Ron-no lo se, creo que estoy mal

-¿De donde sacaste esa información, Hermione?-pregunto Harry intrigado

-Por ahí, ustedes no son los únicos que tienes aventuras a media noche-Hermione volvió su atención al anuario-lo mas seguro es que Nomack sea un seudónimo

-No se si sea un seudónimo-comento Ginny viendo todos los libros que tenía la chica en la mesa-pero por lo que veo esto te va tomar muchísimo tiempo

-Tal vez si le preguntamos a Madame Pince sobre este tal nomack podría decirnos ella en que libro consultar-aconsejo Ron

-Si hicieras eso te correrían de la escuela-se escucho una voz muy cerca de ellos haciéndoles saltar de la impresión, la voz venía del lugar en el que se había caído el libro, de un momento a otro comenzó a aparecer en aquel lugar Bhakta Pralad viéndoles con seriedad-el nombre de Nomack es casi un tabú

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Hermione poniéndose en pie sobresaltada

-Y con respecto a la destructora y Holika no tienes que buscar mas, ninguna de las dos asistió a Hogwarts-el profesor se acerco a ellos y tomo uno de los anuarios viéndolo con interés

-¿Como sabe eso?-pregunto Hermione

-Por que ambas son la misma persona-dijo Pralad y de repente su rostro se ensombreció-y de hecho, la destructora es mi hermana, Holika Pralad

* * *

Hermione parpadeo y fijo sus ojos melados en los recortes de periódico que tenía frente a ella, estiro la mano para tomar del escritorio de Pralad una de las fotos en las que aparecía una muchacha con piel igual de trigueña que la de su hermano, los ojos de Bhakta y Holika tenían el mismo color oscuro de ojos; los dos Pralad estaban frente a una muy humilde casa en la india, eran niños y sonreían a la cámara divertidos, costaba pensar que esa tierna niña de cabello negro lacio fuera a convertirse años mas tarde en la destructora; Hermione levanto la vista viendo a Pralad, examinando la expresión melancólica de su rostro. Los cuatro Griffindor estaban en el despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras esperando escuchar su historia.

-Se supone que Holika no debería de estar libre-murmuro Pralad-Dumbledore se había encargado de eso... creo que es obvio que ya no esta encarcelada

-¿Como sabe que la destructora es su hermana?-pregunto la pelirroja tomando un recorte de periódico del The Prophet

En aquel pedazo de periódico se veía una figura encapuchada con mascara de hueso, se leía en el encabezado las palabras**HECHICERA DESCONOCIDA ALIADA AL INNOMBRABLE**. Otro recorte tenía las palabras: **HECHICERA DESTRUYE PUEBLO EN SEGUNDOS**, y después en otro:** LA DESTRUCTORA AMENAZA AL MINISTERIO**, (era la primera vez que la nombrarían así) sin duda en esos The Prophet hablaban de la misma Hechicera.

-Por que conozco a mi hermana, la vi bastantes veces utilizar sus poderes... conozco su estilo, en que cada uno de los ataques de la destructora tiene su firma-Pralad se acomodo en su silla y cerro los ojos, dio un suspiro con cierta nostalgia-aunque nos peleábamos mucho siempre fuimos unidos, nos metíamos en problemas por nuestras travesuras, usábamos nuestras habilidades para asustar a los que nos molestaban... eso enojaba a nuestro padre y nos daba una tunda que nos dolía por días pero nunca pensé que ella fuera capaz de todas esas atrocidades

Miro a sus alumnos y continúo con su relato.

-Me enteré que cuando yo partí a Hogwarts a ella le dio mucha envidia por que por fin podría tener amigos, nuestro padre no nos dejaba acercarnos al pueblo por que podíamos espantar a los Muggles que lo habitaban, me tenía envidia y fue entonces que su conducta comenzó a ponerse peor de lo que ya era, siempre había sido muy rebelde... sin embargo eso empeoro mucho mas cuando asesinaron a nuestros padres y hermanos, paso semanas sin decir ni una palabra y después se volvió incontrolable, estuvo por mucho tiempo en casas de personas que la cuidaron como una hija propia pero al poco tiempo la devolvían por su pésima conducta.... finalmente, poco después de que Dumbledore la convenciera de ingresar a Hogwarts, desapareció... no supe de ella por mucho tiempo

Tomo el periódico en el que **HECHICERA DESCONOCIDA ALIADA AL INNOMBRABLE **se leía.

-Cuando vi esto supe que era ella-dijo el Hechicero viendo atentamente la foto-En el departamento de misterios investigan muchas cosas... una de ellas es nuestra naturaleza como Hechiceros, nos vigilan y cuando morimos roban nuestros cuerpos para abrirlos y buscar la razón del por que somos diferentes, y eso en el mejor de los casos... hay casos en que ellos mismos nos secuestran y nos matan para saber que hay dentro de nosotros, es por eso que en el Paseo de los Hechiceros no quieren al ministerio de magia, las atrocidades que han cometido no se pueden olvidar, en fin, cuando un Hechicero nace el departamento de ministerio lo vigila durante toda su vida... cuando apareció la llamada destructora me infiltre en aquel departamento y cuando revise el historial de mi hermana resulto que era aquella Death Eather; además mi padre y mi hermana eran los únicos Hechiceros con el poder de controlar la tierra desde hacía casi medio siglo

-¿Que fue lo que usted hizo?-pregunto Ron

-Nada, fui cobarde como siempre, solo hasta que el innombrable cayo frente a ti, Potter, me atreví a hacerle frente, la redujimos, Dumbledore, yo y otros magos, creí que estaría en Azkaban pero cuando el año ante pasado Quien-ustedes-saben libero a Lesstrange y a los demás y no a mi hermana supe que si no estaba en Azkaban solo podía estar en...

-La prisión Noisirp-dijeron Hermione y Harry a la vez, la chica había escuchado ese nombre la noche anterior y el joven mago poco antes de que las vacaciones navideñas iniciaran, se lo había dicho Malfoy

-Exacto-dijo el profesor-al parecer su señor la libero... bueno, eso es todo lo que tienen que saber sobre la destructora

-¿Y que hay sobre ese tal Nomack?-pregunto Harry

-Ese es otro Death Eather, uno de los mas poderosos de EL, sin contar con que es el mas peligroso de todos, nadie le iguala... es tan terrible como El-Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado

-¿Porque?-pregunto Hermione-¿Que lo hace ser tan terrible?

-Lo ignoro-respondió Pralad-nunca estuve cerca de el, Dumbledore lo atrapo y encerró en otra prisión de Noisirp poco después de que encerró a mi hermana pero yo no ayude esa vez; ahora que saben sobre la destructora les aconsejo que no vuelvan a hablar sobre estos Death Eather nunca mas en este colegio, Dumbledore los atrapo una vez, lo hará de nuevo así que no vuelvan a hablar sobre este tema ¿Entienden?

* * *

La sala común de Slitheryn estaba completamente vacía descontando a dos muchachos que se veían fijamente, el fuego de la chimenea estaba apunto de apagarse ocasionando que los rostros de ambos Slitheryn se vieron sumamente siniestros, en especial uno de ellos. Blaise Zabini.

-Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos juntábamos un rato ¿No, Draco?-dijo Blaise con voz burlona-creo que es hora de que retomemos nuestro deber ¿Como pasaste las vacaciones?

-Aburridas-dijo Malfoy-¿Que es lo que quieres?

Zabini arrugo el ceño divertido ante la conducta del rubio.

-Creo que las vacaciones te sentaron un poco mal, tus modales han decaído mucho-se llevo una mano al dorso de la mano derecha en donde estaba el tatuaje de los ojos de serpiente-es momento que reiniciemos nuestras labores

-¿Que quieres que haga esta vez?

-Veras, me reunido con algunos otros aliados, estas vacaciones aproveche para visitar algunas personas; coordinar algunos ataques, lo usual, y hemos quedado de acuerdo en que el ataque debe de ponerse en marcha

-¿Cual ataque?-pregunto Malfoy

-El ataque a Hogwarts-dijo Zabini con sorna-destruiremos todo lo que este a nuestro paso... pero primero debemos de deshacernos de ciertos estorbos, es hora de eliminar a los Weasley, Potter, Granger y Nisher

-¿Que? ¿Que se supone que quieres hacer?-pregunto Malfoy alarmado

Zabini poso su dedo sobre el tatuaje y de inmediato un fuerte dolor corrió por la espalda del rubio, era como si hubiera recibido un latigazo sumamente doloroso, el muchacho cayo de rodillas, Zabini volvió a poner su dedo sobre la marca y Draco sintió un ardor por todo el pecho haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¿Puedo saber por que tengo la impresión de que tratas de proteger a esos traidores a la sangre?-pregunto Zabini y se agacho junto a Malfoy-espero que no estés tratando de hacer migas con el enemigo

-Claro... claro que no-murmuro Malfoy desde el suelo, trato de incorporarse pero Zabini se lo impidió poniéndole un pie en la espalda

-Lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ese tal ED, muy pronto todos los que se atrevieron a unirse a ese estupido grupo serán castigados

-¿Que se supone que haré?-pregunto el muchacho desde el suelo

-Ho, tu nada, mi querido amigo, tu estas destinado para un plan mucho mas grande que destruir ese grupo, tu eres la parte clave de mi plan, yo me encargare del ED y tu después recibirás instrucciones para que cumplas tu deber

Zabini se levanto y miro despectivamente a su aliado, con sonrisa de burla salio de la sala común dejando a Malfoy humillado en el suelo; el Slitheryn respiro agitadamente recordando las palabras del muchacho ¿Que iba a hacer? Zabini planeaba lastimar a Weasley y el debía de evitarlo... sin embargo si hacía algo él se daría cuenta y terminaría con el trato, lo cual significaría que Eliel estaría en peligro de muerte. Cerro los ojos mientras que recordaba como es que había... disfrutado las vacaciones, si, en verdad había disfrutado su estadía en la casa de Potter, recordó como es que los días recientes había sido perseguido por Zabini, le había amargado la existencia mientras que al estar en aquella casa se había sentido tan cómodo. Malfoy suspiro, todo eso lo hacía por Eliel, el debía de estar a salvo.

* * *

-¡Harry!-Cho saludo emocionada al joven mago-¡Por fin nos vemos!

La asiática se acerco y abrazo al muchacho contenta; aunque ya llevaban un tiempo en Hogwarts aún no había podido hablar con tranquilidad pues los deberes para ambos alumnos eran extenuantes y no les permitían tener mucho tiempo libre, lo que alegraba enormemente al joven mago ¿La razón? Harry había decidido firmemente no volver a caer en las malévolas, y seductoras, garras de la Ravenclaw, se había percatado que su cariño por la chica pelirroja había llegado a tal grado que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La primera vez que se había encontrado con Cho después de vacaciones esta le había besado con pasión, eso había causado una molestia en el muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo poco que había llegado a importarle lo que tuviera que ver con Cho. Y era en ese momento en que por fin podría decirle a la asiática, era hora de terminar.

Harry iba saliendo de la biblioteca cargado de varios libro de Herbología cuando de pronto choco contra la Ravenclaw, esta le abrazo contenta, una desagradable sensación apareció en el estomago de Harry, la chica se acerco para besarle en los labios pero en el momento en que estaba por lograrlo el muchacho la detuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-pregunto seriamente

Cho le miro extrañada pero después sonrió asintiendo. Harry suspiro viendo la sonrisa de la chica y luego emprendieron el camino al exterior del castillo, mientras que caminaban por los terrenos del colegio pudo sentir la mirada interrogativa de la Ravenclaw, el agradable calor de aquel día no le ayudaba mucho en idear una forma de poder hable con la chica.

-¿Que querías decirme?-pregunto Cho un tanto desconfiada

Harry la miro y después el rededor, habían muchos alumnos, pronto se le ocurrió un posible lugar al que podrían ir, tomo de la mano a la asiática y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna la llevo al interior del bosque prohibido. Cho le miro todo el camino con expresión pensativa, al muchacho le sorprendió el silencio absoluto en que permaneció la Ravenclaw. Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera pensar en algo ya habían llegado a su destino, era el campo de hongos en el que se habían besado hacía ya un tiempo.

-¿Para que venimos aquí, Harry?-pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Necesito decirte algo-dijo Harry, el muchacho noto como la sonrisa de Cho flaqueaba, la chica camino entre los hongos y se sentó a un lado de uno especialmente grande, le hizo una seña a Harry para que fuera a su lado-es algo importante

El muchacho se sentó junto a la muchacha en silencio, Harry observo su rededor, las gruesas ramas de los árboles que les rodeaban los cubrían totalmente permitiendo que tan solo unos cuantos rayos del sol les iluminara, Harry suspiro y se dio el lujo de poder percibir el dulce aroma que emitían aquellos hongos, la chica no hablo y el joven mago supo que tendría que ser él el que rompiera con aquel ambiente, sin embargo le costaba romper con aquella relación que había ido creciendo con la asiática; a pesar de todo le había gustado estar con Cho... si es que no hubiera estado con Ginny tanto tiempo posiblemente sería de Cho de quien se habría enamorado...pero eso ya no importaba, era la pelirroja la que habitaba ahora en su corazón.

-Pasó algo en las vacaciones ¿No?-pregunto Cho mirándole con los ojos tristes-lo se, puedo notarlo en tus ojos... ¿Que pasó?

-Muchas cosas, demasiadas-contesto el mago y tomo de la mano a la Ravenclaw-ya no podemos seguir haciendo todo esto... yo ya no puedo

-Creí que te comenzaba a gustar-se lamento Cho-no puedo creerlo... a pesar de todo... te estoy perdiendo de nuevo- Cho se levanto y se alejo unos pasos ocultando su rostro luchando por no llorar-esta vez hice todo lo que pude...

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Cho, simplemente ya no fue lo mismo que hace un año-dijo Harry levantándose también

-Tienes razón... cometí las mismas equivocaciones-murmuro Cho y se volteo, hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantener las lagrimas pero al parecer no podría mas-¿Por que no puedo tenerte de nuevo?

-Tu no te equivocaste en nada-murmuro Harry

-Claro que lo hice... nunca te apoye-Cho bajo la cabeza y dio vuelta para alejarse del joven mago-nunca lo hice como Hermione o... o Weasley... es ella ¿No?

Cho se volteo y miro a Harry con los ojos arrasados por las lagrimas, el muchacho iba a contestar pero la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza, suspiro para tratar de soportar el dolor que sentía y le sonrió tristemente.

-No importa lo que pase... yo siempre te apoyare, ya no me mantendré al margen

La chica se volteo y salio del campo de los hongos dejando a Harry solo, el muchacho se sentó viendo el lugar por el que había desaparecido Cho. Se sentía culpable, no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y eso le dolía un poco, suspiro y miro hacía las ramas verdes que cubrían aquel lugar, sin poder evitarlo recordó el sueño que había tenido en las vacaciones, él en medio de un grupo de personas, de un lado estaban sus amigos y de otro sus enemigos, Cho estaba en medio de Hermione y Ron, no sabía que significaba ese sueño pero lo que le acababa de decir Cho regreso a su mente _siempre te apoyare_ ¿Que significaba? Las cosas se complicaban mas y mas conforme avanzaba el año escolar. Suspiro tristemente al pensar en Cho.

* * *

-Bien, llevas ahí casi una hora así que estoy segura que no estas buscando Gahvis salvajes-dijo Luna viendo atentamente cono Ginny permanecía delante de una ventana que daba directamente al bosque prohibido-¿Que es lo que esperas ver?

-Nada-respondió la pelirroja y siguió con la mirada atenta en los árboles del bosque prohibido

No le importó que varios alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo se le quedaran viendo, tampoco le importo que Cho hubiera salido del boque prohibido hacía ya varios minutos, solo quería saber por que Harry aun no había salido, se había quedado en ese lugar especialmente para vigilar que hacían Harry y Cho pero ahora estaba mas preocupada por el muchacho, en especial por que la asiática ya no estaba con el.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa si Cho ya no esta con el?-pregunto Luna acercándose a la ventana

-Pues... estoy preocupada por Harry-respondió Ginny y volteo a ver a Luna-tu siempre pareces saber lo que pasa ¿Me podrías decir si hay algo que le preocupe a Harry?

-Claro que le preocupan muchas cosas: no poder terminar sus deberes, si mañana servirán su postre favorito, quien ganara el torneo de Quidditch, el calentamiento global... y creo que últimamente se ha sentido presionado con eso de que Quien-Tu-Sabes regreso de entre los muertos

-Me refiero a últimamente... no se, tal vez sí le sigue gustando Cho u otra muchacha... no se... podría ser de Griffindor

-¿Por que no preguntas lo que en verdad quieres saber?-se burlo la Ravenclaw

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y comenzaron a caminar por e pasillo.

-Últimamente te has hecho muy amiga de Cho, no quería tener que darte a escoger a quien apoyarías en caso de que Harry tuviera que escoger con quien...

-No tengo por que apoyar a alguna de ustedes, si acaso tal vez a Harry, quien sea que escoja a mi no me importa siempre que este feliz con ella... ¡Mira ahí esta Volpus!-dijo la chica señalando a un pequeño niño que caminaba un tanto huraño

-Parece que no esta de buen humor-comento la pelirroja

-No lo ha estado desde que regreso de vacaciones-respondió la rubia

Las chicas se acercaron al pequeño Ravenclaw, este las saludo un tanto cortante y los tres se dirigieron al comedor hablando tranquilamente, o por lo menos lo hicieron Ginny y Luna pues Volpus permanecía callado; los alumnos se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y siguieron hablando hasta que la rubia comenzó a tratar de hacer hablar al pequeño niño.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede, Volpus?-pregunto Ginny preocupada

-Nada-suspiro el pequeño-es solo que las vacaciones no me agradaron tanto

Ginny lo miro extrañada y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Luna la interrumpió.

-Olvídalo, ya lo trate todo pero se niega a decirme a que se refiere

-¿Y ya has tratado preguntarle por que dice eso?-inquirió la pelirroja enojada

Luna le vio atentamente con sus ojos saltones y después con suma tranquilidad volvió a hablar.

-Buen consejo-dijo la Ravenclaw y se acerco al pequeño niño-¿Por que dices eso, Volpus?

Ginny ahogo un gruñido y escucho como el niño soltaba una risa forzada, había olvidado lo exasperarte que podía ser la Ravenclaw.

-¿Que paso, Volpus?-pregunto Ginny

El niño guardo silencio pensando en lo que iba a decir, miro pensativamente a las chicas y dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que mis padres ya no me quieren-comento el niño, Ginny guardo silencio y Volpus explico lo que quería decir-desde que llego mi carta de Hogwarts mis padres ya no me tratan igual... ni siquiera voltean a verme, ya no me quieren por ser mago

Ginny observo como los ojos del niño lucían melancólicos, paso una mano por el cabello castaño del niño pero no supo que decir.

-tus... tus padres son... ¿Muggles?-pregunto la pelirroja, el niño asintió

-No deberías de preocuparte por eso-dijo Luna seriamente-no importa que seas un mago... eres su hijo, por eso deben de quererte

-No lo creo... me imagino que ahora deben de arrepentirse por haberme escogido-dijo con tristeza el niño

-¿Escogido?-preguntaron Ginny y Luna a la vez

-Soy adoptado-dijo Volpus, suspiro y miro el techo del comedor que ahora lucia un bello cielo despejado-me pregunto quienes serán mis verdaderos padres... ¿Habrán sido magos? ¿Como fue que termine en ese orfanato? ¿Tampoco me querían?

* * *

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y al entrar se encontró con un Snape encorvado frente a uno de los anaqueles de pociones, el profesor parecía todavía convaleciente, estaba todavía vestido con la bata de paciente de Pomfrey pero ya estaba trabajando.

-¿No debería de estar descansando, profesor?-pregunto malfoy cerrando la puerta tras de sí-sus heridas podrían abrirse de nuevo

-He estado en peores condiciones, Draco-murmuro el profesor de pociones sin molestarse a voltear-no molestes

-Estuvo a punto de morir ¿Que hace?

Snape volteo y Malfoy noto que llevaba en la mano una botella con poción verde que se arremolinaba salvajemente, el Slitheryn la miro atentamente y después su mente pareció captar lo que veía, se acerco con mirada de asombro.

-No me diga que en verdad es... es... la poción-Snape asintió seriamente

-Aun no la he probado pero estoy seguro que funcionara

-¿Esta seguro? No me agradaría quedarme transformado para siempre-tomo la botella de la mano de Snape y la miro con añoranza-tanto tiempo y por fin la ha conseguido hacer... Lastima que mi padre no me pueda ver cuando la tome

-Te vera, tarde o temprano recuperare a Lucius y tu recuperaras tu familia

Malfoy agacho la cabeza recordando que esa era la misma razón por la que se había unido a Zabini, su familia. Trato de no pensar en aquello.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso?

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con varios Hechiceros, ahora nunca podré ver a ninguno, tuve que matar a uno y eso me volverá su enemigo para siempre-dijo pensativamente y se recostó de nuevo en la cama con una mueca de dolor-solo estoy esperando a que sanen la mayoría de mis heridas, después saldré de aquí de inmediato, le di la información a Dumbledore pero debemos de discutir lo que haremos con todo esto

-¿Algo malo?-pregunto Draco temeroso

-Mucho, Nomack esta libre, Draco-Malfoy ya tenía entendido por Zabini aquella noticia pero fingió sorpresa frente a Snape-eso no significa nada bueno, Holika, Voldemort y Nomack juntos no es una buena combinación

-¿Que se supone que hará Dumbledore ahora?

-No lo se... es la primera vez que veo que no tiene ningún plan, esta asustado-informo Snape con pesar-puede que Bhakta Pralad se enfrente a Holika, y Alucard a Nomack pero eso no será ninguna solución, nadie ha podido contra la mente de Nomack, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort

-Entonces... creo que Dumbledore perdió ¿no?

-Y nosotros también-dijo Snape

* * *

La noche brindaba aquella protección que pocas cosas podían dar, la luz de la luna era lo único que le ofrecía algún tipo de guía pero en realidad no la necesitaba para nada ¡Cuantas veces había caminado por aquel pasadizo! Incluso era capaz de recorrer aquel lugar con los ojos cerrados y salir sin perderse ni una sola vez. El Slitheryn salio de aquel pasadizo secreto del colegio y vio delante suyo varias casas con sus luces apagadas, eran pasada la media noche y la mayoría de la gente dormía. El muchacho se quito la capucha y busco con la mirada a la persona con quien debía encontrarse, al salir de su escondite la luz de la luna mostró el rostro de Zabini, ajustándose la capa de viaje camino por las calles del pueblo mirando a su alrededor, al llegar a un oscuro callejón sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en una silueta que le veía desde aquel lugar, el desconocido se quito la capucha mostrando una mascara de Death Eather, unos ojos cafés claro se fijaron en el Slitheryn. El Death Eather se acerco al muchacho.

-Me llamaste muy pronto ¿Que es lo que requieres?-pregunto el enmascarado

-Saber que es lo que ha pasado con Lucius Malfoy, Nomack-Zabini le escruto con la mirada

-Asunto arreglado, cuando lo necesites el estará bajo tu mando-contesto Nomack y se inclino frente a Zabini-ahora ¿Cuales son tus ordenes?

Zabini sonrió ante aquella imagen, el Death Eather mas sanguinario estaba bajo su mando, podía ordenarle matar al mismísimo Dumbledore y el lo haría, pero obviamente todavía no daría esa orden, aun necesitaba a Dumbledore vivo. Contemplo al Death Eather.

-Espero que te estés preparando para la invasión a Hogwarts-murmuro Zabini

-Esa, se supone, es la misión que te encomendó Voldemort-dijo Nomack observándole con sus castaños ojos-debes de buscarle información útil

-Y lo hice pero no tengo por que darle detalles de mis descubrimientos

El muchacho saco un libro del interior de su capa y se lo entrego al mago, este se incorporo y examino su interior atentamente, una risa cruel se formo en los labios del muchacho

-Esto es... ¿Un mapa?-pregunto Nomack examinando una hoja en especial del libro-y estos son encantamientos de defensa del castillo

Las hojas amarillentas del libro estaban repletas de información acerca del castillo, mapas y mapas acerca de los pasadizos y corredores del castillo, conocidos y desconocidos para la mayoría del alumnado, los ojos de Nomack brillaron a un mas al encontrar información acerca de las defensas del castillo, paso un dedo leyendo acerca del encantamiento que impedía a las personas aparecerse en el castillo.

-Lo encontré hace meses en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... estaba oculto en medio de unos estantes-tomo el libro de las manos del mago-por la letras me atrevería a pensar que fue un estudiante el que lo escribió... ese Tom Riddley, quien quiera que fuera, era un genio

-Deberías tener cuidado... tanta información nunca es buena-dijo el Death Eather, sus ojos le veían de una forma extraña

-Solo para alguien que no sabe mantener la bocota cerrada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Que ha pasado con Voldemort?

-Se supone que ahora debería de estar con el-dijo Nomack y después de dar una leve inclinación de cabeza a Zabini en señal de respeto se levanto para retirarse-el lord quiere recuperar algunas de sus criaturas... algunas de ellas son sumamente interesantes

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos confundido, estaba en la sala común de Griffindor, al mirar a su alrededor se percato de que estaba solo, el fuego de la chimenea estaba a punto de consumirse y el reloj marcaba pasada de la media noche, al mirar el escritorio en que había estado descansando vio la redacción de defensa contra las artes oscuras y recordó que había estado tratando de terminar aquel trabajo desde las siete, dio un leve gruñido y se paso una mano por la cicatriz con molestia.

-Maldita sea-mascullo el muchacho al notar que una mancha de tinta cubría gran parte del pergamino, tanto trabajo para tener que repetirlo de nuevo

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras que recordaba el sueño que había tenido, el mismo que se le había presentado en las vacaciones; medito acerca de aquel... problema, era coincidencia tenerlo dos veces pero... ¿Tres? El joven soltó un suspiro y vio el oscuro cielo por la ventana de la sala ¿Era algo importante? Bueno, si se repetía tantas veces era obvio que si. Desde que empezó a tomar clases de adivinación con Trelawny su creencia en las profecías había disminuido notablemente y es por eso que la posibilidad de que este sueño fuera una ¿Como solían decirle? Premonición, si, eso; el que fuera una premonición no le convencía. Cuando era pequeño recordaba haber visto con tía Petunia un programa de chismes en el que una vez un Psicólogo había hablado acerca del significado de los sueños... tal vez este sueño tan recurrente era algo como eso, debía de tener un significado.

-¿Que podrá ser?-se pregunto el joven mago levantándose para recoger sus cosas

En el sueño estaba en medio de dos grupos, el de sus amigos y el de los Death Eather. Ginny, Ginny también estaba pero... ella se alejaba de el, lo dejaba solo, recordó haber visto a Cho entre sus amigos, a Eris... se había sentido mal y Eris lo había tratado de ayudar; en el momento en que Harry comenzó a recordar aquella luz verde, una explosión y la risa de Voldemort su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y con una sensación de fatiga se marcho directamente a su dormitorio.

-Mañana será otro día-murmuro Harry cuando se acomodo en su cama para poder descansar sin imaginarse que muy cerca del castillo, en Hogsmeade, Blaise Zabini y Nomack discutían sobre su suerte

En la mañana Harry se despertó bastante tarde, cuando miro su reloj se sorprendió mucho al ver que tan solo faltaban veinte minutos para la clase con McGonagall, Ron seguía roncando en su cama y el joven mago tuvo que sacudirlo firmemente para poder despertarlo, los dos se apresuraron a cambiarse y salir corriendo hacía el aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Por que diablos no me despertaste?-gruño Harry a Ron y este le propino una mirada asesina

-Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto –se defendió el pelirrojo-¿Cuantas veces tienes la suerte de poder soñar con Parvati y Padma Patil a la vez

-No quiero saber que tipo de sueño era-murmuro Harry los dos corrieron mas a prisa haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Filch

Sin embargo cuando ambos Griffindor llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba el aula, mientras corrían, Harry alcanzó a vislumbrar al profesor Vampiro en otro pasillo, estaba solamente parado y viéndole atentamente, Harry se detuvo a verle, Alucard le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y después le dio la espalda y se alejo lentamente.

-¿Harry?-le llamo Ron desde la puerta del aula-¿Que pasa?

Harry observo a su amigo y después regreso su vista hasta donde hace poco el extraño profesor estaba esperándole, miro a Ron que lucía ansioso por entrar al aula, ya había comenzado la clase.

-¡Vamos, ya empezó la clase!-dijo Ron

-Espera... tu entra-dijo Harry-hay algo que quiero ver-el pelirrojo le vio nervioso-en serio, solo será un momento

Y mientras que Ron tocaba a la puerta del salón de la profesora McGonagall Harry se dirigió nervioso hacía la dirección donde había desaparecido Alucard; al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido el profesor Vampiro, observo confundido el corredor y justo cuando comenzaba a plantearse regresar al aula de Transformaciones un extraño ruido llego a sus oídos. Era el sonido de un extraño cántico, el extraño cántico que había estado escuchando desde el verano pasado en Privet Drive, levanto la cabeza tratando de escuchar mejor el ruido; a diferencia de las otras veces esta vez el ruido no desapareció sino que se hizo mas fuerte, cada vez mas y mas hasta que aquella trova resonaba en todo el pasillo. Harry comenzó a caminar tratando de hallar el lugar del que venía aquel peculiar canto, camino y camino hasta llegar a una de las aulas que nunca se usaban, el ruido seguía sonando y parecía, estaba seguro, de que provenía de aquella aula, miro hacía ambos extremos del pasillo asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca y entonces abrió la puerta. Alguien estaba dentro.

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Que bueno que me encontraste, Harry-dijo el profesor Dumbledore peinándose con una mano la larga barba

-¿Pero que hace usted aquí?-pregunto el Griffindor confundido-¿Escucho ese ruido tan extraño?

-¿Escucharlo? Yo fui quien lo hizo-se rió el anciano director-ya puedes salir, Anyel

De pronto de la nada el Vampiro apareció con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, se paró a un lado de Dumbledore y examino a Harry con aquella atemorizante mirada.

-Parece que el misterio esta a punto de develarse-comento el Vampiro

-¿Que? ¿De que hablan?-pregunto cada vez mas confundido el muchacho

-Parece que sigue teniendo la cabeza llena de aire-se burlo Alucard

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Anyel?-pidió el profesor-tengo que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Harry

El Vampiro asintió y salio del aula con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, cuando la puerta se cerro el silencio gobernó aquel lugar, Dumbledore se sentó tras el escritorio y con un movimiento de la mano le indico a Harry que tomara asiento.

-Y bien muchacho ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-pregunto Dumbledore-como... no se... algún hecho extraño que paso mientras que estuviste con tus familiares

-¿Como lo sabe?-Dumbledore le miro sonriente insistiendo en que Harry le contara algo-bueno, mientras que estuve en Privet Drive alguien me ataco, hizo volar mi cama y también me pareció escuchar ese canto extraño de hace un momento

-¿Nada más?-pregunto Dumbledore

-¿Como de que nada mas? ¿No entendió?-pregunto incrédulo-¡Alguien me ataco!

-No olvides el lamentable accidente de Eli

-¿Usted tuvo que ver en eso?-Harry se levanto del asiento sorprendido-¿Usted fue quien me ataco?

-No, sí estuve en tu casa pero con quien peleaste no fue conmigo sino con el profesor Alucard-respondió el profesor aguantándose la risa por el rostro de sorpresa y miedo del joven mago

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo el muchacho

-Yo estuve en tu casa pero solo fui para brindarte cierto tipo de protección y para hacerte un regalo, siéntate por favor, Harry

El joven mago se sentó, aunque no fue mucho por la petición de Dumbledore sino por que sus piernas se negaban a soportarlo, le estaba costando trabajo asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo el anciano director. Trago saliva y se armo de valor para hablar.

-¿Me lo podría explicar mas lentamente profesor?-pidió el muchacho-¿Que dice que fue a hacer a Privet Drive?

-Bueno, veras, cuando saliste del curso escolar anterior decidí que era hora de darte un regalo muy especial-explico Dumbledore-sabía que la perdida de Sirius te estaba afectando mucho así que tuve una idea muy buena y desde que te marchaste de Hogwarts me puse a elaborarla, pero primero tenía que hacer otras cosas que hacer... estaba preocupado por el hecho de que tuvieras malos sueños así que decidí que tuvieras compañía; Eli no solo te ayudaría con la occlumancia sino que estuve seguro que su compañía podría ayudarte con la perdida de tu padrino, aunque funciono supuse correctamente que la occlumancia podría tomarte algo de tiempo así que idee una forma para tenerte mejor protegido, protegerte en caso de que Voldemort quisiera entrar en tu mente mientras dormías ¿Recuerdas la marca de debajo de tu cama?

-¿El ojo rojo?-pregunto interesado Harry-no me diga que usted lo puso

Dumbledore asintió.

-Dormí a tus tíos y primo y me dispuse a poner ese sortilegio mientras que Moddy, Tonks y el señor Weasley se ocupaban de distraerte

-¿Ellos eran los que se habían disfrazado de los Dursley?-Harry recordó como es que tía petunia se había comportado mas torpemente, tío vernon mas amable y Duddley mas frío, encajaba a la perfección-pero... en la noche ¿Era usted?

-Despertaste, no esperaba eso, me viste mientras que realizaba un hechizo muy complejo me desaparecí de inmediato, el profesor Alucard se supone que iba a borrarte la memoria pero parece que se le salio de control la situación... le diste una buena pelea muchacho

Harry se cubrió las manos con la cara ahogando una maldición, la idea de pelear contra Alucard era poco menos que un suicidio, entonces de pronto vino otra duda.

-¿Usted tuvo que ver con lo de Eli y Mundungus?-pregunto recordando todo lo que había pasado en el verano-recuerdo que Mundungus se veía extraño y Eli dijo que sus tatuajes habían dejado de funcionar

-Eso fue culpa del profesor Alucard, Harry-respondió el anciano director-le pedí que hiciera que Eli se ausentara por un rato, obviamente el que lo lastimara de esa forma no estaba dentro del el plan pero ya sabes como es él, supongo que pensó que la mejor forma de sacarlo de tu casa era hacer que sus tatuajes dejaran de funcionar y con respecto a Mundungus.... pues, siendo sinceros, habría sido un problema el que te dijera que había un Vampiro en tu casa, vigilándote

Harry observo mas detenidamente al profesor tratando de comprender todo lo que había escuchado, aquella explicación parecía demasiado loca para ser verdad... pero aun así parecía real lo que le estaba explicando Dumbledore, sin embargo todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos.

-¿Por que me borraron la memoria y a Mundungus?

-Simplemente no quería que se arruinara la sorpresa

-¿De cual sorpresa habla? Yo no recuerdo ninguna sorpresa

La sonrisa del profesor se ensancho y se levanto de su silla, comenzó a caminar al rededor de Harry, sus ojos brillaban de forma muy extraña.

-Veras, sabía que la peor parte de lo sucedido el curso anterior es que regresarías al mundo Muggle-comento Dumbledore-así que me dispuse a hacer muchas investigaciones y justo un par de días antes de ir a tu casa con Eli me encontré un hechizo bastante peculiar que consistía en trasladar una fuente de poder mágico de un lado a otro, Harry, sin embargo no era inmediato el proceso, este encantamiento tardaba en quedar listo así que debía de hacerse con frecuencia... era mi voz la que escuchabas recitando ese cántico

-No comprendo

-Veras, hace mucho descubrí que la razón del por que debía de estar con tus tíos era un lazo de sangre que te unía a tu tía, ella era una extraña fuente de poder mágico que se activaba y renovaba cada vez que estabas en contacto con ella, esa fuente mágica es lo que te ha estado protegiendo desde el sacrificio de tu madre; después de una investigación profunda encontré la forma de trasladar la fuente mágica a otro lado, el que fuera sin importar si había un lazo de sangre... es decir que el verano que viene ya no vas a tener que regresar con tus tíos si no lo deseas... ya que he logrado hacer que la fuente, el vinculo mágico de tu tía, resida permanentemente en ti

Harry permaneció viendo a Dumbledore sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabía si en verdad lo había escuchado o era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando un mala pasada, o tal vez era un sueño pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le indico que no era así, en verdad había escuchado eso.

-Entonces... entonces ¿No regresare con los Dursley?-pregunto Harry

-No... la protección mágica esta activa en este momento y durara así hasta que cumplas diecisiete años-Dumbledore le miro culpable-se que tan solo es un verano el que tendrás libre... hubiera deseado poder haber hecho esto antes pero...

-Ya no tengo que volver a ir con los Dursley-musito, de pronto una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en sus labios-no es necesario

-Si así lo deseas puedes irte a vivir con los Weasley, estoy seguro que ellos te acogerán como a un hijo mas

-¡Claro que si!-exclamo contento Harry-Gracias ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

Se escucho un fuerte silbido en la oscuridad que cubría aquel extraño bosque, el viento agito las ramas muertas de aquellos árboles y de un momento a otro había aparecido un encapuchado en aquel lugar, estaba aparentemente solo, no se movió, parecía estar esperando a alguien, pasaron unos segundos y luego este pudo escuchar un casi imperceptible ruido, una ramita romperse, para cualquier otra persona habría pasado desapercibido pero no para el, se giro lentamente hacía el lugar de donde había venido ese ruido, sus ojos cafés claros se fiaron en otra figura encapuchada que le veía desde detrás de un árbol.

-Por fin llegas, el lord se estaba impacientando-dijo una voz femenina que veía desde detrás del árbol, la desconocida salio de su escondite bajándose la capucha mostrando una mascara de hueso que ocultaba su rostro-es hora, debemos reunirnos con los demás

El encapuchado asintió y siguió a la destructora, luego de un par de minutos de estar caminando llegaron a un claro en donde la luz de la luna caía dócilmente, habían por lo menos veinte personas con las vestimentas características de los seguidores del temible Lord Voldemort y alejado de todos ellos, contemplando el horizonte, estaba aquel mago a quien todos temían nombrar, los ojos rojos del lord se posaron en el encapuchado y sonrió de forma desagradable.

-Al fin llegas, Nomack-pronuncio siseando denotando su molestia

-Tenía unos asuntos que tratar, mi lord, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento-Nomack se inclino con respeto pero su voz carecía de aquella alabanza que todos los Death Eathers solían tener

Algunos Death Eather notaron la forma en que los ojos del Death Eather tan tranquilos miraban a los rojos del señor oscuro, permanecieron así en silencio en un duelo silencioso y después de un rato Nomack bajo la vista. Voldemort se acerco a la destructora y tras hacerle una suave caricia en la mejilla hablo a todos sus seguidores.

-Los espero en el punto de reunión, mas les vale que no maltraten a ninguna de mis nuevas mascotas-el mago tenebroso se desapareció de aquel lugar

Nomack y la destructora intercambiaron miradas esperando en que alguno dijera algo para ponerse en acción sin embargo no fue ninguno de los dos el que hablo sino un mago rechoncho y con rostro cobarde.

-Esto es una locura, no puedo creer que estemos aquí para irrumpir en la reserva de las Necromantulas

-¿Tu? ¿Irrumpir en la reserva?-pregunto burlonamente la destructora, volteo a verle y se acerco al Death Eather, algunos retrocedieron asustados ante la mirada de la mujer—por favor, Pedigrí, no me hagas reír... no eres capaz de cumplir con una misión cualquiera... ninguno de ustedes; ustedes solo están para asegurarse que ninguna se nos escape... o para servir de alimento para las mascotas de mi señor

-Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y me llamo Petigrew, no Pedigrí

-Tu no eres capaz de nada, Wormtail-dijo una mujer que de pronto se acerco a la destructora y le vio con odio-yo podría hacerlo sola, si tan solo el lord me lo permitiera...

-Te convertirías en estiércol de Necromantula-se burlo la destructora, Bellatrix Lesstrange saco su varita con una mano temblando de ira-pero no te preocupes, te protegeré... siempre es necesario tener personas inservibles... por si acaso

-Adelante-dijo Nomack tranquilamente-dale un pretexto para que se encargue de ti, tal vez ella no te mate pero yo si lo haré... podrías servirme de entretenimiento

Nomack se acerco un par de pasos a Bellatrix y esta retrocedió con una mueca de miedo en el rostro, el brujo estiro la mano y acaricio con, casi, cariño el rostro de la Death Eather, esta retrocedió completamente asustada.

-Vámonos-dijo Nomack dando vuelta y perdiéndose entre los árboles

-No tendrás a Nomack para que te cuide las espaldas siempre-murmuro Bellatrix furiosa antes de que la destructora se perdiera en la oscuridad al igual que el brujo

La destructora alcanzo al Death Eather, este se había quitado la capucha pero la mascara seguía cubriendo su rostro, la mujer miro con atención el cabello ondulado de color castaño del brujo tratando de adivinar que pensaba.

-Cuando Bellatrix Lesstrange ya no sirva a Voldemort espero que me la dejes a mi-comento el hombre-estoy seguro que su expresión mientras le corto la garganta a de ser sumamente... deliciosa

-Pues esperaras mucho tiempo, Nomack; ella ha sido la amante del lord por mucho tiempo... estoy segura que querrá utilizarla durante un tiempo mas antes de desecharla

-Pero ahora se acuesta contigo, estoy seguro que pronto podré probar a Lesstrange

Los Death Eather llegaron hasta un enorme muro de piedra, Nomack saco su varita y convocando una fuerte luz ambos pudieron notar que en realidad parecía ser una presa, solo que esta presa no aprisionaba un mar entero sino algo mucho peor.

-Hemos llegado-dijo la destructora poniendo la palma de su mano en la superficie de piedra negra-las Necromantulas están del otro lado

-Bien, siempre quise matar una, supongo que debemos escalar-el Death Eather examino la superficie-Escuche que el lord te iba a enseñar algunos trucos, no te habrá enseñado a volar ¿No?

La destructora bufo con sorna y sin dejar de ver a Nomack dio un pisotón en la tierra, un montículo de piedra se alzó un metro en el aire.

-Yo no vuelo, prefiero mis métodos ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¿Sabes, Holika? Esos trucos de magia son buenos en ciertos momentos pero creo que prefiero escalar, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer ejercicio

La Death Eather se encogió de hombros y dando otro pisotón en el suelo la piedra se elevo llevándola a la cima rápidamente, Nomack suspiro y comenzó a escalar la irregular piedra que formaba la presa, era en realidad una prisión para contener lo que seguramente era una enorme colonia de las acromantulas; mientras el brujo subía poco a poco recordó las criaturas que dentro de muy poco liberaría, eran un poco mas grandes que las acromantulas que supuestamente Vivian en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, su veneno era transferible con tan solo tocar alguna de las vellosidades que tenían en sus patas sin contar con su arma mas mortal, el olor que despedía de su cuerpo creaba alucinaciones, sin embargo no era como cualquier alucinación, esta tenía un propósito, hacer que uno mismo se acercara a la enorme araña; la alucinación hacía que vieras algo que anhelabas ver, si te acercabas a un nido de Necromantulas estas comenzaban a despedir un aroma similar al de cuerpos en putrefacción, ese olor afecta la parte del cerebro que se encargaba de la percepción, hacía que vieras algo anhelado en donde en realidad estaba el nido, el oler la fragancia de las Necromantulas era una sentencia de muerte pero si en el raro caso de que uno se pudiera librar de aquel truco las Necromantulas tenían una arma que les hacía unas de las pocas criaturas mágicas que no tenían ningún enemigo natural, las vellosidades que tenían en todo su cuerpo secretaban un extraño veneno que podía matar a un humano en unos cuantos minutos, no era tan rápido como el veneno del basilisco pero si mas mortal ya que ni las lagrimas del fénix podía detener los efectos del veneno de Necromantula, es decir una muerte lenta y dolorosa

Después de un largo rato Nomack por fin llego a lo mas alto de la presa, sus ojos se posaron en el otro lado de la presa, en lugar de un gran contenido de agua había un enorme bosque, los árboles oscuros parecía moverse sin la necesidad de viento; si había algo de lo que Nomack estuviera orgulloso era de su privilegiada visión, podía ver un pequeño animal a varios metros de distancia pero ni su visión podía ayudarle a poder ver todo el bosque tenebroso en el que estaban las temibles Necromantulas, la maleza cubría todo y una neblina plateada dificultaba aun mas su trabajo.

-Es algo difícil ¿no?-pregunto Holika parándose a un lado de el y viendo también al bosque en donde habitaban las criaturas-subiste tanto para que ahora tengas que bajar

-Son órdenes de mi Lord ¿No?-dijo con burla el Death Eather

-No deberías mofarte de el... y menos delante de mi-murmuro Holika

-Puedes matarme si así lo crees necesario-respondió el brujo y sin mas se aventó al abismo que tenía enfrente

Era una caída de veinte metros sin embargo la destructora no hizo nada para ayudarle con la caída, sonrió encantad al ver como Nomack extendía su capa y estas se endurecían un poco asemejándose a un par de alas, no era necesario ayudarle, Nomack era alguien que podía cuidarse solo, incluso en lugares tan peligrosos que nadie se atrevía a ir, en realidad Nomack vivía para visitar esos lugares. Holika hizo algunos cálculos mentales para saber en que momento Nomack estaría pisando el suelo y enfrentándose al primer reto de aquel lugar, el primer reto era enfrentarse contra Trolls criados especialmente para cuidar esos lugares, su piel era tan gruesa que el veneno de las Necromantulas no llegaba a afectarlos, eran astutos y con gran fuerza, en fin, sería algo difícil para el brujo; Nomack era un aficionado a los objetos cortantes, sus instrumentos favoritos eran los cuchillos o navajas, pequeñas y precisas, era obvio que tendría que utilizar la magia para pode vencer a aquellos Trolls.

-Muy bien-murmuro Holika al ver como un chorro de luz roja ascendía al cielo, era la señal

Primera llamada, Nomack había pasado ya a los Trolls, el segundo obstáculo eran magos tan locos y despiadados como el mismo Nomack, eran prisioneros sacados de Azkaban y entrenados para sobrevivir en tan hostil clima, eran los criminales mas peligrosos que alguna vez había resguardado Azkaban... si, algo peligroso, sin embargo esos criminales no eran nada para una persona encerrada en las prisiones Noisirp. En esta prueba Nomack tardo mucho mas tiempo sin embargo la destructora estaba segura de que no era por no poder contra ellos sino que seguramente estaba disfrutando al cazarlos uno por uno, de poder asesinarlos lentamente, saborear el dolor de sus victimas. Segunda llamada, otra luz roja apareció anunciando a Holika que los guardias humanos habían sido asesinados, pobres victimas de Nomack.

-Y aquí viene lo difícil-dijo la Death Eather

El tercer obstáculo era el mas complicado, consistía de buscar a las mismas Necromantulas, reunirlas y hacer que todas corrieran en grupo hacía la pared de la presa como si se tratara de un grupo de vacas, claro, si no era asesinado por las criaturas primero. Y contra toda posibilidad pronto se vio otra llamarada de luz roja ascender al aire, Nomack lo había logrado, y era hora de que la destructora entrara en acción, se acerco a una orilla de la presa pensando en los muchos encantamientos protectores que tendría aquella muralla de piedra, no tenía que deshacerlos, simplemente tenía que tirar aquella muralla con sus habilidades. La destructora tomo aire y después de concentrarse dio una fuerte patada al suelo, sorprendentemente la punta de su pie se hundió en el suelo, una grieta enorme comenzó a bajar hasta la base de la presa, hubo un ligero temblor pero no se cayo, Holika sonrió, no esperaba que cayera tan fácil, corrió en dirección del otro extremo de la presa y después de dar un gran salto dio otra fuerte patada al suelo haciendo que a la mitad de la presa también comenzara a agrietarse, alzó ambos brazos con los puños cerrados y dando un fuerte grito los bajo golpeando la piedra, hubo un fuerte temblor y la presa finalmente comenzó a desmoronarse, aquella prisión de piedra había sido destrozada, Holika sonrió complacida con su trabajo al ver como ella también caía al precipicio pero no importaba, bastaba con pensar en que se hiciera un tobogán de piedra y este se haría, ella podría deslizarse hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, y así lo hizo, llego a la tierra firme y entonces pudo ver una veintena de arañas gigantes correr en dirección de donde estaban el resto de los Death Eather, sería un problema si dejaba que los Death Eather murieran por ser tan incompetentes. Dio un fuerte pisotón extendiendo las manos hacía donde se dirigía esa horda de enorme arañas, de un momento a otro una barrera de piedra se había alzado impidiendo que la arañas llegaran a donde estaban los Death Eather

-Vaya-escucho que alguien silbaba a su lado

Era Nomack que veía el como lar arañas eran contenidas por la barrera de la destructora, no había escudado como es que se había acercado, pero ahí estaba tan tranquilo como si en realidad no hubiera estado en uno de los lugares mas peligrosos del planeta.

-Tal vez sea yo pero deberías de estar tratando de mantenerlas lejos de los idiotas-Nomack señalo a las arañas y Holika se dio cuenta que comenzaban a trepara la barrera, sin poder hacer otra cosa Holika corrió hacia las arañas y trato de hacer crecer su barrera. Mientras que Holika hacía su trabajo Nomack observo el oscuro cielo, su mente estaba en otro lugar, en el libro de Zabini para ser mas específico, debía de conocer a la persona que había escrito aquel libro, sin importar quien fuera aquel tal Tom Riddley.

* * *

La mañana había sido sumamente agotadora, había tenido que levantarse desde muy temprano para darle los toques finales a los ensayos que tenía que entregar aquel día, la profesora Sprout les había pedidlo una redacción acerca de las _"látigo-venenosas"_, McGonagall había pedido una redacción de treinta centímetros acerca de las diferencias entre metamorfomagos y animagos, y aunque Harry había hecho una extensa investigación sobre el tema aun estaba indeciso sobre cuales eran esas diferencias, y finalmente Alucard lo había obligado a hacer una redacción de un metro sobre todos los maleficios que habían aprendido en su clase; se tuvo que saltar el desayuno y darle unos cuantos toques finales pero finalmente cuando salía de su ultima clase, _la clase sin nombre_, pudo respirar tranquilo sabiendo que sus deberes habían sido entregados. Tuvo el resto de la tarde libre y pudo programar una sesión de Quidditch y después una reunión del ED.

El joven mago se maravillo al ver volar con tanta gracia a sus tres cazadores, Ginny y Eris habían mejorado bastante y aunque Araphat no era tan rápido como las cazadoras también tenia lo suyo, Flyli y Henry habían mejorado en su vuelo y rapidez; el joven mago disfruto ver volar a su equipo como nunca antes habían volado y por fin, después de un par de horas de practica, Ginny y Ron anunciaron que ya era hora de la reunión del ED; en el momento en que Harry bajaba a suelo firme Flyli golpeo la Quaffle con el bate haciéndola volar hacia el bosque prohibido, cayo entre algunos enormes árboles.

-Lo siento, creí que era una Bludger-se disculpo la chica con una sonrisita culpable

-Esta bien, yo iré por ella-dijo Harry y volteo a ver a los dos pelirrojos-ustedes vayan con Hermione y empiecen la sesión en el cuartel, en un momento los alcanzo

-Yo te acompaño, Harry-dijo Eris

Y así, mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo regresaban al castillo Eris y Harry se metían al bosque prohibido para buscar la pelota; caminaron por un buen rato buscando el balón pero en realidad Harry no parecía mostrar tanta prisa por encontrarla, caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión serena en el rostro, una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, la pequeña niña le vio con curiosidad y luego de varios minutos finalmente se aventuro a preguntar.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso? Estas de muy buen humor

Harry sonrió recordando la noticia que le había dado Dumbledore, ahora era totalmente libre. Miro a su pequeña hermanita y luego de meditarlo un poco le contó sobre la situación que había tenido que vivir desde hacía mucho tiempo, vivir con sus horribles tíos; la pequeña Griffindor escucho la breve explicación del joven mago y sonrió contenta al escuchar que este ya no tendría que regresar a aquella horrible casa.

-Me alegra que por fin te hayas podido librar de ese lugar-le miro y sonrojándose un poco volvió a hablar-entonces... si ya no estarás encerrado en esa casa... tal vez, no se, podrías ir a visitarme a mi casa... me gustaría mucho que fueras-su pequeña manita se aferro a la mano del muchacho-en verdad me gustaría que me visitaras este verano

Harry asintió contento ocasionando que el rostro de la niña se enrojeciera enormemente

-¡Mira! Ahí esta la Quaffle-señalo la pelota roja que estaba en el interior de un arbusto, la niña corrió por ella para disimular el rojo de su rostro

-Bien, será mejor que regresemos al campo, guardemos todo y vayamos al cuartel ¿Si?

La niña asintió y ambos Griffindor emprendieron el camino de regreso. Mientras que terminaban de guardar el baúl de las pelotas en el vestidor el joven mago sintió un fuerte ardor en el bolsillo de la túnica, emitió un ligero gruñido llevándose una mano a la zona dolorida.

-¿Que pasa Harry?-pregunto Eris asomándose detrás de unos casilleros, estaba terminándose de cambiar

-No lo se, algo me quemo la pierna-respondió el muchacho confundido y saco del bolsillo de la túnica el galeón que servia para mandar mensajes, no había nada escrito en el-que raro ¿No te llego ningún mensaje a ti?

La niña saco su propio galeón de su bolsillo y al mirarlo por unos segundos negó con la cabeza tranquilamente, los dos miraron sus galeones que reposaban en sus manos pero de pronto ambos se calentaron enormemente, los dos Griffindor soltaron sus monedas dejándolas caer en el suelo, las monedas giraron un poco y al detenerse por completo los dos estudiantes notaron que unas palabras habían aparecido en las monedas: _Auxilio, nos atacan_. Los dos muchachos se miraron entre si y sin pronunciar palabra salieron corriendo del vestidor, había sacado ya las varitas y en cuanto entraron al castillo se dirigieron corriendo hacía la sala de los menesteres; Harry noto que por alguna extraña razón los pasillos estaban vacíos, no se cruzaron con nadie ni con un profesor, eso solo ocasionó que el joven mago se pusiera mas nervioso. Llegaron al pasillo de la sala de los menesteres y se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Eris nerviosa, el pasillo no mostraba ninguna muestra de lucha, abrió la puerta y se llevo las manos a la boca asustada-¿Que paso aquí?-el cuartel del ED estaba deshecho casi en su totalidad, una cuantas manchas de sangre se podían ver en el piso, además de que un encapuchado les estaba esperando en el centro de la sala

El desconocido alzo su varita en contra de los dos Griffindor y ataco sin embargo Eris fue mas rápida pues ya había invocado un encantamiento reflector haciendo que el hechizo se le regresara al atacante, pero eso no fue todo, mientras que el encapuchado caía al suelo por su propio conjuro otra persona había aparecido atrás de Eris y Harry y ya había lanzado otro maleficio que pego en el hombro de Harry haciéndolo trastabillar, el muchacho volteo y lanzó un _Impacto_ que pego contra el estomago del segundo encapuchado. Los dos muchachos salieron del cuartel y trataron de correr pero de pronto...

-Si que eres rápida, niña-se escucho otra voz no muy lejos de ellos

En el pasillo estaba Zabini viéndoles con interés, había otros dos encapuchados a cada lado del Slitheryn, uno de ellos avanzo un par de pasos y les lanzó un encantamiento a los Griffindor, Eris estiro la mano y un _Expelliarmo_ salio de su varita chocando con el hechizo del desconocido, este se deshizo y golpeó contra el muchacho haciéndolo volar varios metros para caer pesadamente al suelo, Zabini hizo una señal y el otro reconocido los ataco, Harry invoco un _Protego_ y aprovecharon aquel escudo momentáneo para huir; el joven mago agarro a la niña de la mano y ambos echaron a correr, escucharon los pasos de varias personas que le seguían además del ruido de varios maleficios chocar contra las paredes, llegaron a un pasillo que estaba igual de desierto mas sin embargo los dos muchachos notaron que detrás de un tapiz se asomaba la pelirroja cabellera de Ron, este les hizo una seña para que se acercaran y así Eris y Harry se ocultaron con el, afuera se escucharon los pasos alejarse de sus perseguidores, Harry suspiro aliviado y abrazo a la niña que temblaba de temor, al levantar la vista noto que no solamente estaban en aquel escondite ellos dos y Ron, sino que también Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Volpus y los otros integrantes del grupo de Quidditch, todos con algunas magulladuras pero bien.

Harry sintió que Eris se le abrazaba con mas fuerza y después de corresponderle trato de pensar con claridad ¿Que diablos había pasado? Zabini, Zabini había vuelto a hacer de la suyas sin importarle que pudieran atraparlo, mas sin embargo otra parte de su cabeza le recordó el como es que los pasillos habían estado solitarios, ni un maestro o algo así, todo era obra de Zabini... y al parecer sabía sobre Eris y sus habilidades, ese pensamiento lo horrorizo por completo, un Slitheryn sabía sobre su hermanita.

-¿Alguien me quiere decir que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Harry mientras sentía como Eris se abrazaba mas a el, ella también estaba consiente de que Zabini sabía de el

-No estamos seguros, Harry-respondió Ginny que se sujetaba la pierna demostrando que le dolía demasiado

-Apenas estábamos comenzando cuando de pronto entraron esos tipos y sin decir nada nos atacaron-explico Hermione mientras que revisaba las heridas de uno de Flyli -pude mandarte un mensaje para que nos ayudaras pero de pronto nos dejaron ir... no se que habrá pasado

-Afortunadamente la mayoría escapó mientras deteníamos a esos tipos-dijo Ron y luego puso una mueca pensativa, estaba tratando de escuchar si los desconocidos se acercaban a su escondite-no se como es que entraron al cuartel

-Hay que hacer algo, Flyli esta sangrando mucho-dijo Luna y, al igual que con Harry, tenía abrazado a Volpus

Harry reflexiono nervioso y miro a todos sus amigos que estaban asustados, miro que Ginny se sujetaba la pierna con mueca de dolor.

-Hermione, préstame tu galeón-pidió el muchacho

-Tranquilo, Harry, ya advertí a los demás para que no vayan a la sala de los menesteres

-Necesitan atención médica y creo que no sería buena idea que fuéramos con madame Pomfrey

-¿Y a quien piensas llamar?-pregunto la chica mientras le entregaba la moneda

-A alguien que nos ayude-respondió el muchacho-no podemos ir así a la enfermería... no por el momento

Hermione pareció comprender que quería decir con todo aquello y guardo silencio, Ron se sentó junto a ella, la chica oprimió el lastimado estomago del pelirrojo con su mano para asegurarse que estuviera bien; Harry miro a Eris que seguía asustada y espero pacientemente a que la ayuda llegara, Luna permitió que Volpus se acurrucara y lo examino con ojo critico para asegurarse que estuviera bien, el niño miro el pasillo en el que permanecían escondidos hasta que de pronto el tapiz se movió y entro alguien por el.

-¡Cho!-grito aliviado el niño al ver a la asiática

La Ravenclaw permaneció quieta viendo a todos los heridos que estaban en aquel lugar, llevaba un maletín que Harry pudo identificar, en el llevaba su material de sanadora, volteó a ver a Harry en buscas de respuestas

-Vine en cuanto me llego el mensaje ¿Estas bien?-pregunto abrazándole, le miro con detenimiento y luego a Eris, suspiro aliviada al percatarse que no tenían ninguna herida, la chica miro al rededor y noto que todos le miraban con mucha atención, se sonrojó, y después poso su atención en Flyli, se acerco a ella y comenzó a atenderla-¿Que fue lo que paso Harry?

-No estoy muy seguro-miro a Hermione pidiendo ayuda

-Fue Zabini, nos ataco mientras estábamos practicando, afortunadamente estábamos solo los avanzados... pudimos defendernos y escapar, nosotros nos quedamos para contenerlos mientras que los demás escapaban

-No puede ser ¿Como pudieron entrar al cuartel del ED, Hermione?-pregunto Cho mientras que veía a la Griffindor, esta negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada-Alguien debió de darles el pitazo-aseguro la asiática, miro con atención a Flyli, se paso las manos por la larga cabellera y se lo sujeto con una correa azul -fue Malfoy, estoy segura, el debió de haber ayudado a Zabini con esto... el hizo esto

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Cho, esta bajo la mirada y siguió atendiendo a Flyli, Hermione no dijo nada pero su mirada era dudosa, Luna oculto el rostro, Harry y Ginny iban a decir algo pero finalmente el que hablo fue Ron.

-No fue el-dijo con sequedad-no podría haber sido el

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Como puedes estar seguro que el no los vendió? Es un Slitheryn-pregunto la Ravenclaw con ira examinando las heridas de la golpeadora-¡El hizo esto! Hermione ¿No crees que el podría ser perfectamente capaz de esto? Ya lo hizo antes, pudo haberlo hecho de nuevo

-¡No! El no haría esto-gruño Ron-El nos advirtió ¿No Harry? El no dijo que era mejor que dejáramos eso del ED-Ron miro a Hermione y a su hermana en busca de apoyo-estoy seguro que el es inocente

-¿Y solo por que te lo advirtió crees que es completamente inocente?-pregunto Cho rencorosa, había abierto su maletín y ahora buscaba una poción para aliviar el dolor de Flyli-por si no te has dado cuenta su hermano no estaba hoy en el cuartel ¿Te parece coincidencia?

-Te estas equivocando-dijo el pelirrojo y después pareció habérsele ocurrido algo-no estaba planeado... ¿No lo ven? no pudo con nosotros, Zabini no esperaba encontrarse con tanto de nosotros, si Malfoy hubiera tenido que ver con esto le habría advertido de la cantidad de alumnos que habíamos allá dentro

La asiática trato de decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada. Tenía razón, Ron le había dado al clavo, eso era una incógnita, Zabini parecía no estar al tanto pero si lo meditaban un poco se darían cuenta que el Slitheryn no era de la clase de personas que hacían algo sin planearlo a la perfección... trato de hallarle algún sentido a todo eso pero no pudo, miro a Hermione y de pronto una idea llegó a su mente, tan terrible que no parecía haber otra explicación, Zabini no había ido para dejar víctimas, Hermione había dicho que habían podido controlar a los desconocidos pero eran demasiados, por muy hábiles que fueran nunca hubieran podido con tantos contrincantes... Zabini había ido para verificar algo en especial, miro a su pequeña hermanita, estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía, Zabini había hecho todo eso para ver lo hábil que era Eris, había sido una trampa... ¡No! ¡No era posible que eso fuera cierto! Debía de haber una mejor explicación. Respiro para tranquilizarse.

La asiática atendió con rapidez a todos los presentes demostrando lo habilidosa que era en aquel arte de sanar, se acerco a la pelirroja para examinarla pero ambas chicas se quedaron quietas viéndose la una a la otra, era obvio que Ginny no quería ser atendida por Cho y que Cho no quería atender a la pelirroja pero su profesionalidad era tanta que no le importo que ella fuera la que le había arrebatado a Harry. Sujeto la pierna de la chica y la palpó para revisarla.

-Estoy bien, mejor sigue revisando a los demás-alego Ginny con rostro de molestia y alejándose de la Ravenclaw-mi hermano esta en peores condiciones

-Te lo creería si no fuera por que estas sangrando-replico Cho levantando la mano mostrando una mancha roja en la palma de su mano

-¿Estas sangrando?-pregunto alarmado el joven mago acercándose a la pelirroja y olvidándose de sus temores

Y era cierto, en la bota derecha la sangre fluía en un hilillo, la chica hizo una mueca de despreocupación pero cuando movió la pierna para esconder la herida esta emitió un leve quejido de dolor. Cho miro a Harry con reproche, este asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada mas la Ravenclaw se acerco a atender al pelirrojo.

-¿Te duele esto, Ron?-le pregunto la chica afrentándole ligeramente el estomago

-¡Auch!

-Supongo que si-murmuro Cho molesta

Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se le acercara, llevo a Eris con Hermione y después de dejarla a cargo de todos los heridos ambos Griffindor salieron de su escondite. La maravillosa y entrevenada mente de Hermione permitió captar la mirada desconsolada de la chica Chang, estaba consiente de que había perdido su oportunidad con Harry por Ginny, para sorpresa de la chica de ojos melados Cho no hizo ni un movimiento mientras que Harry y Ginny salían del escondite, se había limitado a cerrar los ojos soportando el duro golpe con valentía; al abrir los ojos su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, era una mirada desconsolada pero con fuerza suficiente para soportar lo venidero.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-pregunto Cho tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento

-Creo que eso es obvio-respondió Hermione decaída, en parte por la solución al problema que tenían y en parte por la situación que estaba viviendo Cho-ya nos los había advertido Malfoy

-¿Vamos a... cerrar el ED?-pregunto Ron sorprendido

* * *

-¿Que tan mal estas?-le pregunto Harry a la pelirroja

-Estoy perfecta-sin embargo cuando trato de dar un paso esta tropezó y cayo al suelo

-Bien, vamos a la enfermería

Ginny se negó pero al notar que su pierna comenzaba a doler más y mas acepto que tal vez no estaba en buenas condiciones. Aunque Harry le ofreció ayudarla a llegar a la enfermería la pelirroja se negó rotundamente y ambos comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo después de haber recorrido un poco del camino se hizo evidente de que la chica no podría llegar por si sola a la enfermería; ahora caminaba apoyada en la pared pero ni aun así podía avanzar la gran cosa, miro con culpabilidad a Harry y este sonrió divertido, ambos notaron que de pronto el recuerdo del encuentro por Zabini parecía tener muy poca importancia en ese momento, a Harry se le había olvidado por completo el temor que había sentido por su hermanita hacia unos cuantos minutos.

-Te llevo-le dijo el muchacho

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el tobillo

-Sube, es una orden de tu capitán-el muchacho se agacho para cargarla sobre su espalda

La chica le vio con indecisión pero después de unos segundos acepto el ofrecimiento del muchacho, cuando se hubo acomodado en la espalda del mucho este aferro sus manos a las piernas de la chica y se incorporó, comenzó caminar con algo de tambaleo.

-Lo siento, pesas un poco-sonrió el muchacho

-Espero que no estés insinuando que estoy gorda-gruño la chica y se recargo un poco en la espalda de Harry pasándole los brazos por su cuello, sintió como las manos del muchacho que le sostenían las piernas recorrían involuntariamente sus muslos-Harry...

-Perdón... como no veo no se donde pongo las manos

-Bueno, no toques mas, estas advertido-le dijo con voz tierna y divertida

La chica sonrió y se abrazó mas al cuerpo del muchacho, dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos disfrutando del viaje, mientras tanto Harry disfruto del poder estar tan cerca de Ginny, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts su tiempo juntos se había limitado bastante y ahora por fin la tenía para el solo, el rojo del atardecer ahora bañaba el pasillo por el que caminaban haciendo un momento perfecto para que dos personas enamoradas pudieran estar juntos, y aunque no habían pronunciado nada aquellos dos Griffindor no fue necesario para sentir como sus cuerpos se llamaban anhelantes de un poco mas de contacto con el otro. Ya no había nada que los preocupara, ni siquiera Zabini.

-Harry-llamo la chica, el muchacho hizo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que la escuchaba, Ginny abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero finalmente no se atrevió-nada, no es nada

Aquel atardecer era sumamente hermoso, por un momento había tenido la intención de decirle cuanto le quería, cuanto lo necesitaba para vivir pero no lo hizo, aun no era hora, pronto lo sería pero no sería ese día.

Llegaron a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey se acerco a ayudarlos de inmediato, después de que el muchacho la recostara en una de las camas procedió a quitarle con sumo cuidado la bota, el tobillo de la chica estaba inflamado y tenía una cortada, no era grave; la enfermera acerco una poción y comenzó a administrársela sobre la herida con un pedazo de algodón.

-No puedo creer como es que se lastiman por puro gusto... el Quidditch puede ser un deporte muy peligroso

Afortunadamente había creído que era una herida que se había hecho en las practicas, por fortuna Ginny aun traía puesto el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch, en ese momento entraron un par de muchachos de Hufflepuf, uno de ellos tenía la tez bastante verdosa y caminaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, apenas hubo dado unos pasos dentro de la enfermería vomito sobre el suelo sin poder evitarlo, madame Pomfrey corrió a ayudar dejando a Harry encargado en mantener el algodón sobre el tobillo de la chica.

-Esos sortilegios Weasley si que son una plaga-regaño Pomfrey-¿De que clase se querían escapar?

-Pociones-dijeron los dos estudiantes avergonzados

-Te dije que estaba bien, no era nada grave-le dijo Ginny sonriéndole

Harry miro su piel cremosa, las pecas que tenía en la cara y aquella sonrisa la hacía verse como una niña traviesa, sus rizos rojizos parecían flamear aun mas con la luz roja del sol que entraba por una de las ventanas de la enfermería, sin poder evitar sonrojarse miro el blanco pie de Ginny y lo acaricio con delicadeza ocasionando que la pelirroja riera por las cosquillas.

-Pareces que estas mejor-murmuro Harry notando que la hinchazón y la herida habían comenzado a desaparecer-debo de irme.... tengo que asegurarme de que todos están bien

-Esta bien, anda

El muchacho miro por ultima vez el rostro de la chica alumbrado por la luz del atardecer, dio vuelta para irse pero cuando apenas había dado un paso Ginny le llamo, estaba algo sonrojada cuando Harry la volteo a ver, el muchacho se acerco y entonces sus miradas se conectaron como lo habían hecho ya muchas veces, Ginny miro la corbata del muchacho y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo y la jalo hacía ella con delicadeza, el joven mago se agacho automáticamente hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado cerca; ya no fue necesario que la pelirroja lo jalara, sin importar que madame Pomfrey se hallaba a una cuantas camas de distancia ni tampoco que alguien mas pudiera verles los dos Griffindor se acercaron mas y mas hasta que sus labios hicieron por fin aquel anhelado contacto, al principio con timidez pero luego Ginny se atrevió a poder tocar el rostro de Harry. Se separaron y quedaron viéndose con cierta timidez, Ginny sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola-murmuro la chica-y por todo lo demás

-No fue nada

Los dos muchachos sonrieron, Ginny acaricio gentilmente la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry, algo que simple había querido hacer.

-Vete, tu deber te espera

Harry asintió y se retiro de la enfermería sin dejar de verla, cuando hubo salido Ginny se recostó en la cama sonriendo contenta, se toco los labios sin poder creer lo que había hecho y al voltear a ver el atardecer por la ventana estuvo segura de que el joven mago la amaba tanto como ella a el. Su corazón latió con alegría mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato mas.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando al menos una docena de encapuchados se adentraron al bosque prohibido sin importarles la posibilidad de que el guardabosques o algún maestro los vieran deambular por los terrenos del castillo después del toque de queda, los muchachos vieron el rededor con creciente ansiedad esperando a que llegar su líder, sin pronunciar palabra aguzaron el oído hasta que de pronto se escucho que alguien se acercaba, segundos después otro encapuchado apareció.

-¿Me pueden decir que diablos paso, bola de cretinos?-rugió el recién llegado quitándose la capucha, era nada menos que Blaise Zabini-se supone que para este momento deberíamos tener en nuestras manos a Nisher y a Weasley

-Hubo un problema... no nos dijiste que ellas fuera....-dijo uno de ellos pero no termino de decir sobre el problema

-¿Fueran que? ¡¿Fueran que?!-Zabini tomo del cuello a uno de los encapuchados y lo golpeo contra un árbol-son solo dos niñas ¿Acaso no pudieron atrapar a dos pequeñas e indefensas niñas?

-Ese fue tu error, subestimamos a las dos por la descripción que no diste-dijo otro encapuchado-Nisher deshizo una maldición mía con un simple _Expelliarmo_ ¿Eso te parece indefenso?

Zabini iba a vociferar algún otro insulto pero entonces otro muchacho hablo.

-Además de que los alumnos que habían ahí dentro eran mucho mas de lo que esperábamos, nos ganaban en numero... parece que la idea de juntar a las cuatro casas no solamente es tuya-dijo el encapuchado que había sido golpeado por Zabini-ahí habían Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf también, Potter se te adelanto con esa idea

-¡No me vuelvas comparar con Potter!-rugió Zabini golpeándolo contra el árbol de nuevo, el movimiento había hecho que la capa se le cayera al muchacho mostrando una insignia de Hufflepuf en su túnica

-Mis compañeros y yo no volveremos a trabajar para ti si vuelves a tratarnos así-gruño el muchacho y tres muchachos se quitaron las capas mostrando que también eran de Hufflepuf

-Nosotros tampoco lo haremos-dijo otro encapuchado y los restantes muchachos se quitaron las capas mostrando insignias de la casa de Ravenclaw-esas dos niñas eran demasiado fuertes

Zabini los miro de soslayo y soltó al Hufflepuf, su mirada era pensativa. Había subestimado a Nisher... pero Weasley, estaba seguro de haber calculado su fuerza correctamente, y la había puesto de contrincante contra un par de Ravenclaw que eran mucho mas poder que ella, en la pelea no solo había superado a esos dos Ravenclaw sino a otros tres Slitheryn presentes en el ataque; su conclusión era simple, o se había equivocado al evaluarla... o de alguna forma se había hecho mas poderosa repentinamente, se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción... pero en ese caso ¿como había logrado fortalecerse en tan poco tiempo?

La primera parte del plan se había cumplido, seguramente dejarían atrás esa tontería del ED, además de que había comprobado que Nisher era tan fuerte como creía, lo único que fallo fue la captura de las dos Griffindor. Zabini sonrió, no importaba, tarde o temprano esa parte del plan también se completaría.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto primero que nadie y se dirigió como de costumbre a la biblioteca; estaba cerrada y mientras que meditaba viendo la aun puerta cerrada de la biblioteca recordó a Snape, el como había llegado a Hogwarts y como le había ayudado, lo había salvado, el día anterior había pasado por el aula de pociones y una parte de si se alivio al ver que el profesor estaba dando clases, era cierto que se veía muy demacrado pero al menos estaba vivo. Se pregunto donde estaría en ese momento y si ya se sentiría mejor, estaba claro que Snape era una persona muy dura y que no se dejaba vencer por nada... pero su percepción de el había cambiado radicalmente, tan solo recordar como en la inconciencia había llamado al amor de su vida la hacía sentir compasión por el. Dio un suspiro y aceptando que la biblioteca no abriría en mucho tiempo se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor, se desvió un poco para pasar en frente de la sala de los menesteres recordando como es que había atendido a Snape y días después como se había librado un duelo con varios reconocidos, recordó que curiosamente muchos atacantes habían ido contra Ginny... era como si desde el principio ella hubiera sido el principal objetivo...

Cuando hubo llegado frente a la señora gorda aquel sentido del peligro, aquel que había desarrollado después de ya cinco años de verdaderos encuentros con la muerte, le advirtió que algo no andaba bien, miro al pasillo como si esperara encontrar algún encapuchado que tratara de atacarla pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

-Gorgorito de cangrejo-murmuro confusa la chica y el retrato le permitió la entrada

Al entrar se dio cuenta que había tenido la razón al pensar que algo no estaba bien, en medio de la sala estaban la mayoría de los Griffindor, aun en piyamas pero hablando todos a la vez con la preocupación grabadas en el rostro, habían varios _The Prophet_ en las manos de los estudiantes, con cierto malestar se acerco a Ron, Harry y Ginny que cuchicheaban en una esquina de la sala, bastante apartados de todos los demás.

-¿Que diablos pasa ahora?-pregunto la chica de ojos melados

-¿Donde demonios estabas? Nos preocupaste demasiado-le regañó Ron

-¿Que paso?

Harry y Ginny le vieron con gravedad, la pelirroja agacho la mirada desconsolada y Harry le tendió un _The Prophet_.

-Hace un momento vino McGonagall por Parvati-dijo Harry con un hilillo de voz-estoy seguro que Flitwich ya fue por Padma

Hermione miro sin comprender a su amigo y después vio el periódico que le había dado, en la primera pagina había una foto donde una mujer con mascara de hueso caminaba entre los escombros de lo que parecía ser, antes, un pueblo.

**RUMORES CONFIRMADOS, LA DESTRUCTORA VUELVE**

**LA DESTRUCTORA DESTRUYE POBLADO MUGGLE, MATRIMONIO DE MAGOS MUEREN TRATANDO DE PROTEGER A INOCENTES**

-Los Patil vivían en ese pueblo-dijo Ginny con tristeza-eran los únicos magos de ese lugar

-Es decir que...-murmuro Hermione con sorpresa-los padres de Parvati están...

-Muertos-dijo Ron mirando al suelo desanimado

* * *

_ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:_

_Dumbledore se ve en la necesidad de pensar en una posible derrota pero su necesidad de negar una verdad lo ciega para sus planes a futuro. Blaise Zabini comienza a ver mucho potencial en el pequeño Eliel y después decide usar a uno de los rehenes Malfoy que ya tiene; Harry se ve presionado al notar que sus amigos se siente desprotegidos sin el ED y con ayuda de Draco toma unas cuantas decisiones que podrían ser muy malas, un integrante de la orden del fenix hace contacto con el joven mago para darle lo que podría ser un as bajo la manga en caso de un inminente peligro y un partido de Quidditch ocasiona que Harry vea a Loriel McKenzi como un enemigo._

_PROXIMO CAPITULO.-EL ESPEJO DE NOISIRP_


	31. El espejo de Noisirp

CAPITULO XXXI.- EL ESPEJO DE NOISIRP

Los cinco guardias tragaron saliva viendo como las antorchas pegadas a la pared tambaleaban, un sonido de golpe _tumb, tumb, tumb_ se escucho al otro lado de la pared. Uno de los guardias miró a sus compañeros con nerviosismo, los guardias observaban como hipnotizados la pared; estaban en un pasillo en que habían varias puertas de metal sumamente grueso y de un color de oscuro profundo, se podía escuchar uno que otro grito de las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta pero los guardias sabían que mas tarde callarían, todos siempre se callan.

_Tumb_.

Esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que una de las antorchas callo de su soporte y golpeo contra el frío suelo de piedra haciendo un leve eco a través del pasillo, un grito de un preso se escucho a la par del ruido causado por la antorcha.

-¿Que creen que sea eso?-pregunto uno de los guardias de cabello corto y rubio, se seco las manos sudorosas en la túnica blanca-la prisión siempre ha hecho ruidos... pero nunca como este

-Tan solo tenemos un par de meses aquí, los mas veteranos aseguran no saber ni la mitad de lo que sucede en este agujero del demonio-agrego un hombre negro, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica blanca-me pregunto si será buena idea sacar la varita

_Tumb_.

-Odio este lugar-dijo otro guardia

De repente otro golpe se escucho y otro mas, hasta que el ruido se escucho cada vez mas fuerte, entonces la pared que en ese momento veían exploto en miles de pedazos, rocas volaban hacía todos lados, y en medio de la gruesa cortina de polvo aparecieron dos siluetas, los guardias se pusieron rápidamente en posición para atacar viendo a los intrusos que acababan de aparecer.

-Cinco, se nota que el ministro nos subestima-se escucho una voz femenina entre el polvo, el tono que había empleado era despectivo

-Tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que no saben que estamos de vuelta, al menos no saben de mi-dijo un hombre, este sonaba mas bien algo rencoroso

El polvo se disipo y los aurores pudieron ver a una persona con mascara de Death Eather, sus ojos cafés oscuros estaban fijos en ellos, como los de un gato observando a su presa, al ver a la otra persona su temor aumento con una rapidez alarmante, llevaba puesta una mascara de hueso, solo una Death Eather usaba esa mascara.

-¡La destructora!-grito uno de ellos y en un segundo todos los aurores habían atacado a ambos Death Eathers

El hombre no hizo nada, no movió ni un solo músculo pero la destructora, en cambio, dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y un grueso pilar de piedra se alzo frente a ellos protegiéndolos de las maldiciones, los aurores miraron asustados lo que acababa de suceder.

-No te pongas de quejica, el lord te esta reservando para lo mejor-dijo la destructora sonriendo, las maldiciones por parte de los aurores habían vuelto a aparecer pero solo chocaban con la gruesa piedra

Holika escucho atentamente el ruido que hacían los aurores y después de hacer cuentas mentalmente miro a Nomack con entusiasmo.

-Son cinco aurores, te los dejo contal de que quites esa cara de amargado-Nomack no contesto, su silencio y el hecho de que traía la mascara puesta puso algo nerviosa a la destructora-el señor oscuro no te ha dejado matar desde que te saco de la prisión de Noisirp, estoy segura que te mueres por matar de nuevo

-Claro que lo deseo, Holika... pero si se entera el lord te matara-dijo Nomack

-No lo hará, además ¿Quien se lo diría?-se burlo-¿Los aurores que estas a punto de matar?

Hubo una explosión, el pilar de piedra que los protegía tambaleo un poco pero resistió el ataque.

-Podrías ser tu, si te preguntara el lord seguramente lo confesarías... y me agradas demasiado como para matarte-Nomack le indico a Holika que bajara el pilar, esta le miro indecisa y luego hizo u movimiento con la mano, el pilar descendió lentamente

Los aurores atacaron en cuanto vieron a los dos Death Eather, Nomack saco la varita y petrifico a dos de ellos, otro par de chorros de luz por parte de los aurores pero Holika ya había desenfundado la varita y con sorprendente rapidez desarmo a los tres restantes.

-¿Me haces el honor?-pregunto Holika señalando a los tres aurores que les veían desde el suelo,

-Yo me tomo mi tiempo-dijo el Death Eather pero la destructora insistió

Nomack negó con la cabeza y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de la mujer, hubo un chorro de luz verde y los tres aurores salieron expulsados en el aire, al caer al suelo los tres habían muerto.

-Te faltan los otros dos-dijo Nomack señalando a los petrificados

Holika dio una ligera patada al suelo y una piedra se alzo en los aires, hizo un movimiento con un puño y la piedra salio disparada hacia las figuras petrificadas, se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

-No se por que el lord quiere sacar a esta basura de Azkaban, son totalmente inútiles-gruño Nomack viendo una lista de los prisioneros pegada a la pared-este tipo Nola es tan débil que un preescolar podría darle una tunda

-Es por que permitiste que varios seguidores del lord murieran cuando sacamos a las Necromantulas de la reserva-contesto Holika que veía con detenimiento las puertas de los prisioneros, ignoraba totalmente que en ese momento Nomack la estaba viendo de soslayo, estudiándola-nuestro señor necesita mas seguidores

Nomack soltó un chiflido al leer el nombre de una persona bastante interesante en aquella lista.

-La celda cuatrocientos cuatro tiene alguien que podría ser útil-informo el Death Eather

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo buscando la celda pero a mitad del camino la destructora se detuvo sosteniendo su peso en la pared, Nomack le miro intrigado y en el momento en que iba a preguntar algo noto que la respiración de esta se hacía mas forzada además de que él mismo había comenzado a sentir algo de frío.

-Dementores-murmuro el Death Eather sin dejar de ver a Holika, esta había comenzado a resbalar al suelo con las manos sobre los oídos

-Papi... papi-murmuro Holika

-Interesante-musito Nomack viendo la reacción de la destructora, su propia respiración se había comenzado a hacer un duro reto, miro a la Death Eather preguntándose que podría estar escuchando, ¿Que experiencia podría estar viviendo de nuevo? Se acerco con mucho esfuerzo a la mujer con sus ojos fijos en la expresión de tristeza y dolor de la muchacha, tan solo podía ver sus ojos por la mascara que tenía puesta, sin embargo eso era suficiente para que Nomack pudiera saber mucho de ella, tan solo los ojos-¿Que puede haber debajo de esa gruesa coraza que siempre usas, querida Holika? No sabes como deseo poder abrirte y saber como funcionas... saber tus secretos, tus emociones... tus temores

Un solo dementor apareció al final del pasillo, era enorme, sus anchas espaldas ocupaban casi todo el pasillo y sus brazos gruesos como troncos se levantaron como si quisiera atraparlos, cualquiera hubiera huido, cualquiera pero no Nomack, luego de apenas unos segundos de verle noto que ese dementor era un dementor viejo y débil, uno de los muchos que no había podido reunirse con Voldemort por el simple hecho de que era viejo, Nomack se había encorvado por la influencia del dementor pero en cuanto este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le apunto con la varita y segundos después el Dementor se congelo en aquel lugar.

-No me dejas disfrutar el momento-gruño nomack sin embargo pronto se percato de su error, al congelar al dementor también había desaparecido los efectos de este, Holika comenzaba a recuperarse; el Death Eather maldijo para sus adentros

-¿Que... que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Holika recuperando la razón

-Algo muy interesante, sobre ti-murmuro Nomack pero no dijo mas

-¿Que maleficio es ese?-pregunto Holika al ver el estado en que estaba el dementor

-Uno de mi invención, hay que apresurarnos-Nomack siguió buscando la celda-no durara así y si se descongela tendré que matarlo... los dementores son mas peligrosos después de muertos

Al encontrar la celda Nomack miro a Holika y esta después de asentir dio un fuerte golpe a la pared de la celda derrumbándola por completo, los dos Death Eather miraron la oscuridad que había en el interior de aquel lugar, pudieron ver la silueta de una persona sentada en la esquina de la celda, pasaron unos segundos y esta se levanto demostrando que poseía una gran altura, se les acerco lentamente y cuando la luz de las antorchas lo alcanzo pudieron ver su aspecto, la gruesa melena canosa le daba un aspecto salvaje sin contar sus gruesas uñas como garras, los colmillos y su estatura, estaba encorvado pero eso no restaba su altura y corpulencia, sus ojos salvajes se fijaron Nomack.

-Fenrir Greyback-dijo Nomack calculándole poco mas de dos metros de altura-tu reputación es muy... pintoresca

-¿Vienen de parte del innombrable?-pregunto con un gruñido el Licántropo

-Así es, tu señor requiere tus servicios-dijo Holika y Greyback rió divertido

-Solo sirvo a alguien... a mí

-Lo sabemos y por eso el señor oscuro te da un regalo en muestra de buena fe-Fenrir alzo una ceja interesado en las palabras que acababa de decir Nomack-el esta enterado de que tienes un asunto pendiente con un tal Anyel Alucard ¿Que dirías si te dijera que el lord quiere que acabes con el?

-Eso no me ayuda en nada... ese tipo es...

-Diferente, ambos sabemos que el no es un Vampiro como todos los demás-dijo Nomack notando que Holika le miraba interesada-yo se lo que en verdad es ese tipo, es mas, te puedo mostrar la forma de matarlo, te puedes vengar de el ¿Que dices?

Greyback miro con interés a los Death Eather, en especial a Holika, y después emitió una risa despectiva.

-¿Cuando empiezo?-pregunto sonriente el Licántropo

*********************************

Todos murmuraban intrigados en cual podría ser la razón del que Dumbledore les hubiera llamado tan repentinamente, esperaron unos momentos a que llegara el anciano director con las muy posibles malas noticias, Lupin miro a Kingsley con mirada interrogativa pero este solo pudo encogerse de hombros, los había llamado a ellos también y eso era raro puesto que ambos estaban en misiones muy importantes como para ser retirados de su puesto, Lupin protegiendo a Hogwarts y Kingsley al primer ministro muggle. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces la puerta de la cocina del cuartel de la orden del fénix se abrió dejando entrar a Dumbledore, Alucard y Snape, este ultimo se veía mucho mas delgado y malhumorado que de costumbre.

Tanto Snape como Dumbledore tomaron asiento en la mesa, Alucard sencillamente se había quedado de pie junto a su amo como si fuera un perro guardián, el silencio se hizo presente y los miembro de la orden centraron su atención en Dumbledore esperando a que hablara, este simplemente guardo un momento de silencio analizando las palabras que pronunciaría. Lupin había puesto su atención en el profesor de pociones, se había percatado de lo demacrado que estaba además de que una cortina de pelo grasoso cubría la mitad de su cara, un movimiento casi imperceptible de este había hecho que el Licántropo pudiera ver una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo verticalmente, una cicatriz que hasta hace poco no tenía, Tonks lo había notado también y ahora se tapaba la boca horrorizada por el aspecto del profesor.

-Es malo...-murmuro Dumbledore, todos le miraron tratando de encontrarle lógica a las palabras del anciano director-algo sumamente malo ha pasado

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que unos de los presentes hablo con cierto dejo de fastidio en la voz.

-¿Y cree que podría decirnos lo que es malo antes del siguiente año nuevo?

Tanto Alucard como Snape voltearon a verle a modo de advertencia provocando que el hombre se encogiera en su asiento, Lupin pudo ver con mas claridad la cicatriz en el rostro del profesor de pociones.

-Me gustaría poder negar que este llamado es para malas noticias pero no puedo hacerlo-dijo Dumbledore-en este tipo de casos es mejor ir al punto, hay dos problemas enormes... me temo que dos Death Eather se han unido su señor y ya tienen tiempo a su servicio, uno de ellos es la Hechicera Holika Pralad, la destructora

Hubo un estallido de murmullos ante esa declaración, muchos negaban con la cabeza, otros miraban incrédulos a Dumbledore y los demás simplemente se habían quedado en silencio con la cabeza gacha aceptando que aquel momento tan temido había llegado.

-La saco de las prisiones Noisirp... irrumpió en la prisión del ártico-miro a _ojoloo _Moddy y dio un suspiro derrotado-eso significa que bien podría haber entrado a otra prisión de Noisirp

-¿Que estas insinuando, Dumbledore?-gruño el viejo auror

-Ese es el segundo problema ¿No?-musito Kingsley

-Hay otro Death Eather suelto, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea Nomack-todos le vieron pero nadie dijo nada-eso podría ser un golpe mortal para nosotros pero estoy seguro que....

-¡Esa es una estupides, Dumbledore!-grito uno de los presentes levantándose de su silla airado-¡Nomack, libre! el tan solo imaginarlo es...

En ese momento Alucard saco su varita y con un movimiento forzó al hombre a que se sentara contra su voluntad, el hombre miró asustado la varita y tragando saliva bajo la mirada; ira, eso era lo que mas recordaba Lupin de los años en que había estado en libertad Nomack, miro a Dumbledore esperando a que dijera algo mas, seguramente pronto vendría la desesperación... eso siempre era el golpe mortal para quienes luchaban en contra de ese mago.

-Guarden silencio, por favor-dijo de forma amenazadora el Vampiro-el profesor Dumbledore no ha terminado

-Eso es imposible-murmuro un hombre ya bastante mayor de edad, su barba era tan larga como la de Dumbledore pero mas opaca que lo hacía ver muy desmejorado-recuerdo muy bien como fueron los días en que Nomack apareció durante la primera guerra... fue una época llena de desapariciones, no había día en que en los periódicos hablaran sobre sus victimas

-Y ya ha iniciado-interrumpió el profesor de pociones, todos los presentes le miraron intrigados, Tonks mas bien parecía mas preocupada por sus heridas que por la aparición del Death Eather -en el cuartel del innombrable desaparecieron unos cuantos Death Eathers, entre ellos Corentus Crabbe... además de una mujer-volteo a ver al anciano profesor y este bajo la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza-teníamos a una mujer escondida en un lugar lejano, estaba bajo el cuidado de algunos guardias y varios poderosos encantamientos; los guardias están muertos y la mujer en paradero desconocido

-¿Y quien era esa mujer?-pregunto otro hombre

-No hay por que tratar sobre la identidad de esa mujer-gruño Snape-hay que hacer algo con respecto a Nomack

-Ya he comenzado a preparar las cosas para un posible encuentro con Voldemort-anuncio el anciano director haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Snape-Bhakta Pralad se encargara de la destructora, Anyel le hará frente a Fenrir Greyback y...

-¿Greyback?-pregunto Kingsley confundido-¿Que tiene que ver Greyback en todo esto? El esta en Azkaban, yo mismo lo encerré ahí

-Me temo que ya no esta donde lo dejaste, Kingsley; hace unos días hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban, la mayoría de los presos no quieren ni a su propia madre, me temo que Voldemort fue quien los mando sacar, estoy seguro que en estos momentos ya forman parte de sus filas-Dumbledore permaneció en silencio por un momento meditando-el ministerio lo encubrió todo pero mis propios hombres infiltrados entre las personas que investigaron el asalto me informaron que habían encontrado tan solo dos presencias mágicas sin registro en Azkaban, como saben todo aquel que entra en ese lugar es registrado y su aura mágica se registra para saber quien fue el que entro, se hizo una larga investigación y se concluyo que una de las auras mágicas pertenecen a la hechicera Holika Pralad

-¿Y nos quieres dar a entender que la otra aura mágica le pertenece a Nomack?-pregunto Moddy tratando de lucir despectivo pero no había conseguido hacerlo, su expresión era tensa y sus dos ojos estaban fijos en el director del colegio

-No se sabe a quien le pertenece, nunca pudimos registrar el aura mágica de Nomack... hasta ahora no hemos podido identificarla; ya mande a dos hombres a la prisión en el amazonas para que verifiquen que Nomack sigue encerrado en aquel lugar

-¿Esos dos Death Eather liberaron a Greyback?-pregunto Kingsley levantándose furioso-me tomo mucho tiempo capturarlo y no estuvo en Azkaban ni una semana ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Dumbledore ¿Estas seguro de que es verdad eso?-pregunto Moddy-siempre han existido los imitadores...

-Esa es una buena explicación-comento Dumbledore-es una buena posibilidad; hay un hecho que no podemos negar... se hicieron varias investigaciones incluyendo la de marca mágica, el examen nos indico que en verdad tan solo hubieron dos personas ajenas al personal y prisioneros de Azkaban, una de ellas fue identificada como Holika Pralad, la otra es desconocida

-Entonces hablamos de una persona que no tiene antecedentes penales-comento Kingsley pensativo-no tiene que ser Nomack en realidad

-¿Es que son idiotas o que?-pregunto molesto Snape levantándose, su cabello se había movido de forma que ahora podían ver claramente la cicatriz en su rostro-Nomack ha vuelto y si no lo admiten estaremos mas cerca de la muerte... debemos de tomar medidas para....

-No te precipites, Severus-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, su rostro se veía mas calmado, parecía como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros-deberíamos tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad-Snape le miro incrédulo

-¡¿Pero que dice Dumbledore?!-gruño el espía-¡Fui al paseo de los hechiceros! ¡Me arriesgue por esa información! No puedo creer que lo estés negando... ¡Nomack este de vuelta!

-Severus-murmuro Dumbledore tranquilamente

El profesor de pociones le miro y después de gruñir molesto se volvió a sentar con la mirada contraída del enojo.

-He tomado varias medidas, contacte a un miembro de la orden en especial para que agregue una medida de seguridad en caso de que la destructora o alguien mas decida entrar en el colegio-dijo el anciano director-es la medida mas fuerte y eficaz que pude conseguir, nadie podrá con ella; ahora, necesito a dos personas para que investiguen quien es esa persona que se hace pasar por Nomack

Dumbledore nombro a las personas que tendrían esa misión y después dio por terminada la reunión mas sin embargo cuatro personas permanecieron en la sala del cuartel, Severus levanto la mirada encontrándose con Remus Lupin y Anyel Alucard y Nimphadora Tonks con rostro pensativo, la ultima se acerco a el y con sumo cuidado acaricio la cicatriz de su rostros.

-¿Ustedes también creen que Nomack esta de vuelta?-pregunto el espía

Alucard asintió y Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se-acepto el Licántropo-de todas formas creo que Dumbledore debería de tomar medidas de seguridad

-Ninguna servirá cuando Nomack decida tomar el colegio... estamos perdidos-dijo Alucard fríamente-no hay esperanza... hasta el profesor Dumbledore lo sabe, por eso prefiere pensar que lo de Nomack es mentira

-Estamos hablando de Dumbledore-murmuro Tonks-el siempre tiene un plan en mente

Lupin se levanto de la silla y camino dando vueltas por toda la sala, miro a Alucard y se acerco a el.

-Tu, tu puedes ayudar a Harry-Alucard le miro con una sonrisa de burla-cuando Nomack decida ir a Hogwarts lo único que podremos hacer es contenerlo hasta que Harry escape... tu podrías salvarlo... tu podrías llevarlo a un lugar seguro

-Los santuarios de los Vampiros-intervino Snape haciendo caso omiso a las caricias de la Aurora-si uno de sus semejantes pide un favor diciendo la contraseña sagrada los anfitriones tienen el deber de cumplirlo, incluso arriesgando sus vidas

-¿Y por que habría de hacer algo así?-se burlo el Vampiro-yo solo sirvo a Dumbledore

-Harry salvara el mundo mágico

-Y en eso te estas equivocando al pedirle un favor a Anyel, Lupin-dijo Snape-a el no le importa si el mundo se acaba, su única meta es pelear contra el ultimo de sus amigos y morir en sus manos... Nomack, Holika, Greyback y el innombrable juntos... no me agrada

-Perdimos la guerra-se lamento Lupin

-Aun no-dijo Alucard-recuerden que Dumbledore dijo de una medida de seguridad... lo único en que podemos confiar en que eso sea cierto, esa es nuestra única esperanza

****************************************

Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, aquel día había amanecido algo nublado y frío; los tres Griffindor avanzaban hacía la cabaña de Hagrid hablando en unos susurros apenas audibles mas sin embargo si alguien hubiera examinado aquella escena con cuidado se habría dado cuenta que a un lado de ellos el césped se aplastaba solo como si algún ser invisible caminara a la par de los tres amigos; se detuvieron a un lado de la cabaña y luego de ver a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca se introdujeron en las orillas del bosque prohibido.

-Ya estamos solos-dijo Hermione con cierto nerviosismo grabado en el rostro

Segundos después un muchacho con el uniforme de Slitheryn apareció de la nada, llevaba en la mano una capa que lo había estado cubriendo todo el tiempo. El muchacho frunció el seño al notar que los Griffindor miraban con interés la capa invisible.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-pregunto Ron con pesadumbre-¿Cerrar el ED?

-Aun no estoy seguro, Ron-respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes-quedamos en que tan solo discutiríamos unas cuantas cosas con Malfoy

-¿Donde estabas cuando paso lo del ataque? ¿Por que no nos avisaste?-pregunto Hermione con desconfianza

-Les advertí-se justifico el Slitheryn-les dije lo que podría pasar

Hermione miro indignada al rubio y en el momento en que iba a abrir la boca para discutir el joven mago le dedico una mirada de advertencia, la Griffindor miro ceñuda a Malfoy y después bajo la mirada

-Tan solo dinos algo ¿Quienes eran los que acompañaban a Zabini?-pregunto el joven mago

Malfoy miro a los tres Griffindor y bajó la cabeza con lentitud.

-Tan solo otros Slitheryn, nadie más

Harry pareció conforme con la respuesta y se mantuvieron callados cada uno meditando sus propios pensamientos, segundos después pudieron vislumbrar al medio gigante salir de su cabaña y se dirigieron a su encuentro, tenían clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas.

-¿Por que demonios tardó tanto?-gruño Malfoy enojado-¿Y se supone que ese zopenco es un profesor?

-¡Hagrid no es un zopenco!-grito Hermione indignada, Malfoy le vio con burla-el es mucho mas valiente de lo que jamás serás

-Si, claro, supongo que ser guardabosques es un trabajo con muchos requisitos-dijo Malfoy

-El hace trabajos para la orden del Fénix, trabajos que nadie mas querría ¿Tu te atreverías a ir a negociar con gigantes?-gruño la chica

-¿Gigantes?-pregunto Malfoy de pronto interesado-¿El esta en contacto con gigantes?

-¡Así es! ¿Te parece que tu podrías hacer algo así?-se burlo la castaña

Malfoy la miro y bajo la mirada como si fuera un pequeño niño regañado, luego de unos segundos vieron que el guardabosques se dirigía hacia su cabaña desde el castillo, los muchachos fueron a su encuentro.

-¡Que bueno verlos, chicos!-saludo el gigante agitando una enorme mano, miro a Malfoy y su sonrisa flaqueo

-Buenas tardes-dijo el Slitheryn cruzándose de brazos y volteando a ver a otro lugar

El gigante miro impresionado lo que acababa de pasar y sin decir nada entro en su cabaña; algunos minutos después llegaron el resto de los alumnos y la clase comenzó, aquel día tenían que cuidar de unas pequeñas salamandras que buscaban enterrarse en la tierra buscando una temperatura que les gustara, eran utilizadas en especial para cuidar hogares ya que ejercían una función similar a las de los perros guardianes. La clase fue tranquila hasta que, mientras todos estaban concentrados en alimentar a sus salamandras, se escucho un fuerte gruñido de dolor y cuando todos alzaron la mirada vieron que Malfoy ocultaba la mano derecha dentro de su capa, Harry pareció ver brillar algo extraño en el dorso de la mano del Slitheryn.

-Esta cosa me mordió-dijo Malfoy indignado-creo que debo de ir a la enfermería... ese animal podría ser venenoso

-Si... claro, puedes ir-dijo Hagrid sin tomarle mucha importancia

El joven mago miro a Malfoy mientras que caminaba hacia el castillo, frunció el entrecejo con sospecha, aquel extraño brillo en la mano que había ocultado dentro de la capa no parecía concordar con la supuesta herida que tenía, además, de que aquellos animales no tenían veneno... y Malfoy se suponía debía de saberlo.

-Necesito ir al baño ¿Puedo ir?-pregunto Harry alzando la mano y casi de inmediato se levanto para ir detrás de Malfoy

Pudo ver como el muchacho rubio entraba al castillo, Harry hizo lo mismo unos cuantos segundos después pero al ver los pasillos del colegio se impresiono al no encontrar al Slitheryn, estaba aquel lugar totalmente desierto. La capa, meditó; debía de haberse puesto su capa de invisibilidad encima. ¿Por que se fue de la clase? ¿Por que oculto su mano? Mientras que trataba de encontrar una respuesta a aquellas interrogantes fijo su atención en una pequeña serpiente que se arrastraba para perderse dentro de una grita de la pared del pasillo.

********************************

-¿Que crees que le esta pasando ahora?-pregunto Ginny mientras que veía como Luna se reía a carcajadas en su mesa mientras que leía una carta que le acababa de llegar segundos antes

-No lo se, esta actuando muy raro... bueno, mas de lo normal-dijo Harry viendo atentamente a su amiga Ravenclaw-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verla?

-No, déjala así, seguramente volvió a masticar esas raíces extrañas

Sin embargo ambos Griffindor siguieron viendo a la chica excéntrica hasta que esta se levanto y se marcho del comedor. Harry y Ginny imitaron a la Ravenclaw, la pelirroja tenía clases con McGonagall y el joven mago con Flitwich. Cualquiera que les mirase pensaría que tan solo eran buenos amigos, y de cierta forma lo eran... sin importar lo sucedido entre ambos. No habían hablado acerca de lo sucedido en la enfermería, en realidad actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos, como si nunca hubieran coqueteado o si quiera se gustaran; para Harry no importaba el hecho de aquel juego de seducción hubiera terminado, era un descanso que se estaba tomando para meditar mejor sobre el siguiente paso que debía de dar, aquel beso les había abierto un mundo de posibilidades, deseaba poder repetir aquella maravillosa sensación del contacto con los labios de Ginny... pero esperaría, no era necesario que fueran tan rápido.

-¿Que le pasa a Eris?-pregunto Ginny

A pocos metros delante de ellos estaba Eris viendo un cartéelos de anuncios con rostro huraño, segundos después dio media vuelta y se perdió en el mar de alumnos caminando encorvada y con un andar torpe que hizo que Harry recordara a Krum.

-No lo se-contesto el muchacho-ha estado así desde el día del ataque, le afecto un poco todo eso...

-Eso es lo que he estado escuchando-escucharon los dos Griffindor a sus espaldas

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse con Parvati Patil, lucía bastante mal, tenía grandes ojeras y su cabello estaba falto de brillo, les veía con curiosidad.

-¡Parvati!-exclamo sorprendido Harry-¡Regresaste! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar... en... en

-No, me iba a volver loca si permanecía en casa-Parvati se paso una mano por la cabellera-¿Que es lo que va a pasar Harry? Ya no existe el ED... deberíamos pensar en un plan B... recuerda que yo te dije que iba a apoyar en todo

-No deberías de estar pensando en eso, Parvati-dijo Ginny-deberías de estar en tu casa descansando, tómatelo con calma

-Mi hermana se encarga de eso, yo no voy a descansar mientras que la Destructora y todos los Death Eather sigan afuera matando a inocentes-la mirada de Parvati se había endurecido y aunque sus ojos se habían humedecido su voz no perdió su fuerza

Harry la examino por unos segundos y después encontró algo que decir.

-Aun no se si el ED va a cerrarse, pero cualquier cosa te la haré saber-dijo Harry ignorando la mirada de reproche de la pelirroja-por el momento necesitas descansar-Parvati le miro desconfiada-te prometí que te dejaría participar y no pienso romper mi promesa

Parvati le miro agradecida y después de darle un fuerte abrazo dio media vuelta para retirarse a la sala común de Griffindor.

-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¡Parvati necesita descansar!-le regaño Ginny viendo como la Griffindor se alejaba con paso lento-no puedo creer que tu hayas...

-Ella no se quedara en cama, Ginny; ya lo dijo: si permanecía en su casa enloquecería-miro a la pelirroja recordando lo primeros días que había pasado ese verano en Privet Drive-entiendo lo que le pasa, de no haber sido por Eli no habría resistido el verano, el entrenamiento de Eli me ayudo a superar la muerte de Sirius

-Supongo que tienes razón... o al menos espero que la tengas

*************************************

Hermione bostezo por novena vez en la noche, estaba en clases de Astrología, el chirrear de los viejos telescopios era el sonido que se escuchaba mas, descontando el suave susurro de la capa de la profesara Sinistra que se paseaba entre los alumnos.

Harry suspiro mientras que Ron cabeceaba ocasionando que el chirriar de su telescopio fuera sumamente irritante; los muchachos debían de examinar el estado que ofrecían los planetas, lo que Ron decía continuamente que era tan divertido como ver crecer el pasto.

-Profesora Sinistra-llamo Lavender-me parece que estoy viendo una irregularidad

-Ho, querida, será mejor que enfoques mejor ese instrumento-le dijo con cariño la profesora-ese sector es mas bien aburrido pero si enfocan en las coordenadas...

-No, profesora-dijo una chica de Hufflepuf-Lavender tiene razón, hay algo extraño ahí

La profesora se acerco y hecho un vistazo por el telescopio de Lavender Brown, segundos después la profesora emitió un sonido de exclamación.

-Queridos míos, enfoquen rápido a las coordenadas de sus compañeras, estamos viendo un fenómeno muy raro de ver

Hermione movió el telescopio y tras echar un vistazo pudo distinguir como varias esferas luminosas estaban mas cerca de lo que habían estado las veces anteriores en que las había visto, tres planetas se habían alineado casi a la perfección.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, profesora?-pregunto un muchacho de Griffindor

-Esos, queridos míos, es una alineación planetaria bastante rara, este fenómeno es imposible de predecir, tan solo es visible cuando esta sucediendo-miro por el telescopio de Ron con expresión emocionada-yo diría que la alineación estará perfecta en unas semanas... si que tenemos mucha suerte

-Claro, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría ver un momento de luces alineadas-dijo Ron con sarcasmo-creo que me va a dar un infarto de la emoción

-Pues debería de estarlo, señor Weasley-dijo sin molestarse la profesora-es un fenómeno único el que podremos ver dentro de unas semanas, una alineación planetaria de estas características es muy rara, incluso tiene sus leyendas

-¿Como cuales?-pregunto otro alumno

-Bueno, hay quien dice que fenómenos como este aumentan la capacidad mágica de todos los mago y brujas, también que pueda dotar de gran fuerza a personas con habilidades especiales como la premonición... es decir, hace que los videntes tengan más control sobre lo que ellos llaman el ojo del futuro

-Tonterías-bufo Harry

-Además de que muchos estudiosos sobre el tema han descubierto que algunas grandes hazañas, guerras y descubrimientos que cambiaron el mundo ocurrieron en presencia de fenómenos como este... ahora imagínense, estamos frente a otra alineación planetaria, Merlín sabe las cosas asombrosas que podremos ver cuando sucede este que esta próximo

Harry suspiro pensando en que no le agradaba mucho las cosas que en ese momento la profesora Sinistra estaba diciendo, pensar en que esa tal alineación fuera una señal le recordaba la forma de actuar de los centauros, sonrió de forma burlona al pensar como aquellos seres mágicos debían de estar viendo atentamente aquellas estrellas, giro su telescopio para averiguar si podía ver a los centauros pero no fue eso lo que vio, frunció el ceño al ver como Eris estaba frente al bosque prohibido, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba sola y luego se adentraba al bosque, los árboles impidieron que el joven mago pudiera ver mas de s pequeña hermanita. El resto de la clase el joven mago ignoro a la profesora y mantuvo su telescopio en el bosque prohibido esperando a que Eris saliera, sin embargo en ningún momento volvió a ver a la pequeña Griffindor.

************************************

Harry supo aprovechar la situación, Ron estaba demasiado cansado para hacer preguntas y Hermione había comprendido rápidamente que era algo importante lo que iba a hacer, era ese el momento perfecto para averiguar lo que pasaba; el joven mago se separo de sus amigos en cuanto termino la clase y se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo lo mas rápido que pudo, entró al bosque prohibido sin siquiera detenerse a meditar lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Lummus_-murmuro el joven mago mientras se adentraba mas y mas en el tenebroso lugar, su mirada se posaba en el oscuro bosque y luego en el mapa del merodeador que tenía en las manos

El mapa le mostró que a unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraba la pequeña Griffindor y apretando el paso, con cierta inquietud en el bienestar de su hermanita, llego a donde la pequeña Eris estaba, sintió un poco de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba haciendo la niña. Eris se encontraba frente a una extraña criatura que parecía un búho negro pero este solo tenía una pata y un ojo de color verde radiactivo, la pequeña niña apuntaba con la varita al extraño animal, este ululo sin embargo el ruido que emitió fue tan fuerte con una gran ventisca golpeo a la niña haciéndola caer de espaldas completamente herida. Harry lanzo un encantamiento contra el extraño animal ocasionando que emprendiera el vuelo asustado, al fijar su mirada en Eris esta solo pudo bajar la cabeza frustrada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el joven mago acercándose a su hermanita y dándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

Eris frunció el seño y rechazo la ayuda de Harry gruñendo, se levanto y se alejo de el perdiéndose entre mas árboles, Harry la siguió llamándola por su nombre pero la niña no le hizo caso.

-¿Que diablos te pasa, Eris?-pregunto Harry pero la niña siguió caminando sin hacerle caso-¿Que demonios hacías?

-¡Estaba entrenando! ¿Que creías que hacía?-grito Eris molesta volteando a verle-tengo que volverme fuerte y por eso hago todo esto

Harry guardo silencio un momento viéndola confundido y sin saber que hacer.

-Eres fuerte-dijo el muchacho pero la niña dio un bufido indignada

-¡Claro que no lo soy!-la niña le dio la espalda para reemprender su camino pero Harry la sujeto del hombro, la niña la miro con gran ira-¡No lo soy! Si lo fuera habría podido detener a todos esos tipos-la mirada de la chica se entristeció-no pude hacer nada

Sin poder evitarlo Harry le abrazo con fuerza, sintió como temblaba su hermanita entre sus brazos, aunque no lo admitiera estaba asustada, Eris se alejó del muchacho mirándolo con reproche, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules eran de coraje puro.

-Tú me prometiste que me ayudarías a ser mas fuerte

-Eres más fuerte que cualquier persona de tu edad

-¡Es como si no lo fuera en realidad! ¿De que sirve ser más fuerte que los niños de once años? ¡Quiero poder defenderme! ¡Quiero poder ayudar a los demás! ¡Cuidarme yo sola!

-¿Que quieres que haga?-pregunto el joven mago tratando de abrazarla pero al momento de rodearla con sus brazos esta se sacudió tratando de sacarse

La estaba tratando como a una niña, y eso era un grave error; Harry comprendió por fin que aunque la Griffindor tenía tan solo once años su espíritu era fuerte, indomable, salvaje y con un gran hambre de valerse por si misma, un hambre que había sido provocada por el ser sobreprotegida por Lawrence Nisher y el difunto Evenicer; a pesar de que lo mejor hubiera sido que la soltara el joven mago se aferro mas a ella, la niña le dio golpes en el pecho con rencor, un rencor que había tenido acumulado... tal vez desde hacía muchos años.

-¡Me prometiste que me harías fuerte!-le reprocho la Griffindor-¡Quiero ser fuerte!

-Lo serás-murmuro el muchacho, su voz se había quebrado; el momento que había temido por fin había llegado, su hermanita se hacía mas y mas fuerte y el control que tenía sobre ella comenzaba a disminuir... el temor por el extraño destino que habían sufrido los Nisher comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Harry-esta bien... te enseñare, lo haré en verdad

****************************

Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama, miraba con detenimiento su vieja escoba Nimbus dos mil uno que permanecía en el suelo, carente de la importancia que alguna vez había tenido, aquella vieja competencia que alguna vez había existido entre Potter y el había desaparecido y ahora toda su vida parecía carecer de sentido; su madre se lo había advertido, _Si estas mas al pendiente de la vida de los demás ¿Como esperas poder vivir una vida plena? ¿Como esperas vivir tu vida?_ le había dicho su madre, y tenía mucha razón... su vida se había limitado a vigilar a Potter y ahora que su rivalidad había desaparecido, quizás para siempre, su vida también lo había hecho ¿Que se suponía que haría ahora? se miro angustiado el dorso de la mano derecha, los ojos de serpiente estaban ahí, invisibles ante todos menos para la persona que supiera de ello.

Se escucho un fuerte grito en el baño de la habitación y Malfoy levanto el rostro con pesar en esa dirección, la puerta se abrió mostrando al pequeño Eliel sacudiendo una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba un grueso galeón de oro, miro a su hermano y se acerco a el.

-Mensaje para ti, Draco-murmuro Eliel y le echo el galeón a las manos

El pequeño Eliel volvió a entrar al baño dejando a Malfoy solo; el Slitheryn observo atentamente la gruesa moneda de oro y noto que en este había unas cuantas palabras grabadas en la superficie del galeón _dale la moneda a tu hermano_ decía la moneda; apenas pasaron unos segundos el mensaje se borro y mas palabras aparecieron _en el bosque prohibido, ahora_. Draco parpadeo un par de veces mientras que analizaba el mensaje y después de unos segundos se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación cubriéndose con su gruesa capa, miro detenidamente el dorso de su mano, en donde estaba la marca de Zabini, invisible, y camino en dirección de la salida del castillo.

-Es hora de trabajar-dijo con pesar

En los terrenos del colegio Malfoy pudo vislumbrar una tenue luz que brillaba entre un par de árboles del bosque prohibido, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar encontrándose con Harry que le miraba de forma calculadora; los antiguos contrincantes se miraron un par de segundos mientras que decidían en silencio quien hablaría primero.

-No viene Weasley contigo ¿Debo de considerarlo un honor?-se burlo el Slitheryn

-No la necesito ahora-comento el ojiverde-confío en ti. Hay un problema-murmuro Harry mirando la oscuridad-las cosas no están nada bien

-Considerando que varios miembros del ED están asustados... creo que están mas que mal-contesto el Slitheryn-Tal ves deberíamos buscar algún lugar nuevo en el que puedan...

-No voy a reabrir el ED-contesto el Griffindor, el rostro del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa-es muy peligroso que los demás sigan practicando mientras Zabini siga haciendo de las suyas... en realidad ese solo es uno de los muchos problemas, el otro es Eris

-¿Que tiene Nisher?

-Es muy especial, ella... es diferente-Malfoy le vio con curiosidad-es muy poderosa y por eso tengo que entrenarla... y protegerla, necesito que me ayudes; Zabini sabe que tan poderosa es y estoy seguro de que querrá tenerla en sus manos, ayúdame a protegerla

-¿Tan rara es?-Harry asintió

-El ED no se volverá a abrir pero eso no significa que dejare indefenso a los alumnos, necesito que actuemos mas en el anonimato, cada miembro que escoja del ED vigilara a una casa, falta alguien que vigile a los Slitheryn ¿Quieres el trabajo?

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Dime de algún lugar en el que pueda crear otro cuartel para los miembros que sigan activos

Malfoy le miro con una mueca extraña, indeciso, temeroso, sin embargo poco después comenzó a hablar dando varias opciones para el joven mago, este medito un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cual de esos lugares crees que es mas seguro?-pregunto el Griffindor

-La casa de los gritos-murmuro Malfoy bajando la cabeza-el sauce boxeador es la única forma de llegar a ese lugar desde Hogwarts... nadie se acerca a el por ser muy agresivo

Harry asintió con la cabeza y después de discutir algunos problemas mas los dos partieron hacía el castillo y luego cada quien se dirigió a su sala común pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando el Griffindor le llamo.

-Tómala-Malfoy atrapo una gruesa moneda dorada que Harry le lanzó, la miro con detenimiento intrigado-ahora eres en verdad uno de nosotros... confío totalmente en ti

-¿Por que confías en mi?-pregunto el rubio

-Bueno, mas bien confió en el cariño que le tienes a Eliel-sonrió con sorna-espero que eso te haga escoger el camino correcto

Draco miro como el Griffindor se perdía en la oscuridad caminando con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que el no sentía; Malfoy sonrió con amargura, una fría risa estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios, el Griffindor no sabía el grave error que estaba cometiendo.

******************************

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del viejo castillo dos personas encapuchadas caminaban por un oscuro pasillo, los dos encapuchados caminaban sin ninguna vacilación a pesar de la ausencia de luz que cualquiera hubiera pensado que podían ver perfectamente, uno de ellos se quito la capucha mientras que el otro le miraba de soslayo, sus ojos cafés se posaron en la marca del dorso de la mano del que se había quitado la capucha.

-Parece que ya cumplió con su deber... no es necesario que este yo aquí, Blaise

-No estés nervioso, Nomack, eres mi invitado

-Si Dumbledore se llega a enterar de que hubo un extraño en su colegio-en ese momento Nomack se detuvo en seco y bajándose la capucha miro al rededor-extraño...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Zabini

-Nada... creí sentir la presencia de alguien aquí... es como si hubiera alguien vigilándonos-Zabini miro tranquilamente la mascara que cubría el rostro de Nomack, soltó una risa burlona-tal ve me equivoqué...

-Tu nunca te equivocas

-Lo se, hay un intruso en este castillo.... además de mi-Nomack miro al Slitheryn-en fin, es muy peligroso para mi estar dentro de Hogwarts ¿Para que me hiciste venir?

-Es por mi buen amigo Draco-volvieron a caminar-lo he estado usando para espiar a Potter pero últimamente he sentido debilidad de su parte, temo que me este traicionando

-No esperarás que lo mate ¿O si?-pregunto Nomack

-No, pero es mas o menos lo que quiero que hagas-Zabini sonrió de forma pensativa-quiero que mates a unos de los Malfoy que tienes en tus manos... necesito a Lucius con vida así que será a Narcisa... ella es prescindible

Nomack le miro en silencio.

-Debes saber que tu amiguito lo sabrá-Zabini alzo una ceja interesado-ella esta bajo un encantamiento extraño, me dijiste que Malfoy sigue recibiendo cartas de ella ¿No? bueno, descubrí que ella no las escribía sino una pluma encantada... mientras que siga viva esa pluma seguirá escribiendo como si ella lo hiciera pero cuando muera la pluma se lo comunicara de inmediato... los pequeños Malfoy lo sabrán

-Eso es lo que quiero-murmuro Zabini-haber si así Draco se concentra en su trabajo

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a donde estaban los dos hombres, Zabini miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que ya era.

-Creo que dejaremos esta conversación para despues-dijo mientras se alejaba para su encuentro con Malfoy

Nomack se quedo en medio de la oscuridad meditando sus ordenes, su cabeza se inclino ligeramente comosi esperara escuchar algo mas que su propia respiracion en aquella densa oscuridad; finalmente decidio emprender el camino hacía Hogsmeade... sin embargo segundos antes de desaparecer de aquel pasillo miro el rededor y aunque su vista era demasiado buena ni el se había percatado de qe un par de ojos melados le veian con atencion, como una bestia cazando a su presa.

**************************************

-¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue en tu reunion con Potter?-pregunto Zabini sonriendo complacido

-Mision cumplida-murmuro Malfoy bajando la cabeza en actitud sumisa-Potter acepto tomar la casa de los gritos como nuevo cuartel

-Bien... ¿Que mas sabes?

-Esta preocupado por Nisher... pretende algo, no se que sea... además de que tan solo tomara a algunos de los miembros del ED para que sigan activos, no tengo ni idea de quienes seran

-Eso no es ningún misterio-respondio Zabini-es obvio que estaran Granger, Weasley, Chang, la patetica de Lovegood... ademas de la cica Weasley-Zabini se relamio los labios-me lo esta facilitando mucho; has hecho muy bien, Draco

El Slitheryn agacha aun mas la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para tratar de apartar todo de su mente asintio con la cabeza. acababa de condenar a los Griffindor.

*******************************

Asombrosamente para Harry el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente, las clases habían comenzado a ponerse cada vez mas dificiles, en especial la de Alucard ya que parecía que ahora que Harry sabía contra quien se había enfrentado en duelo en el tiempo que estuvo en Privet Drive quería cobrarselas, algo que no le agrado a Harry para nada; Hermione y Ron notaban por supuesto que el joven mago estaba comenzado a decaer en su rendimiento y a ser menos tolerante.

Muchas de las cosas que pasaban a diario ahora irritaban enormemente al muchacho, tuvo que armarse de toda su paciencia cuando dio la noticia a los integrantes del ED que este grupo se cerraría por completo, tuvo que escuchar muchas quejas, lamentos, discusiones... y en el caso de Luna, llantos descontrolados; Neville se había vuelto una ayuda invaluable ya que, aunque tan bien lo lamentaba, se las había arreglado para convencer a los miembros de que eso era lo mejor, el ayudo al proporcionar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para que nadie hiciera preguntas de mas. Curiosamente la actitud de Luna mejoraba y empeoraba mur frecuentemente, hasta Ginny comenzaba a preocuparse por la casi nula salud mental de la Ravenclaw sin embargo con el paso de los días todos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la nueva personalidad de Luna.

Una de las pocas cosas que animaba al alumnado del colegio era la cercanía del partido de Quidditch, Griffindor contra Hufflepuf; la casi nula rivalidad entre estas dos casas había crecido de forma impresionante, afortunadamente las acciones que estas casas habían tomado tan solo eran bromas muy parecidas a las que hacían los gemelos Weasley; y, como decía Hermione, mientras que no hicieran explotar el colegio no importaba que hicieran.

-Ese no me agrada para nada-comento Ron en la cena mientras engullia un pedazo de pastel de crema-haz visto como se pavonea

Harry miro con una sonrisa en los labios a Loriel McKenzi, parecía que sin importar el tiempo que pasara Ron nunca olvidaría los malos ratos que que el Hufflepuf le había hecho pasar, suspiro y se levanto de la mesa sin importarle que Ron seguía comiendo; salio del comedor pensando en terminar los deberes que le había dejado McGonagall pero a mitad del camino escucho un ligero silbido, al voltear noto que no muy lejos de el se encontraba escondida detras de una armadura viendole con insistencia, Harry arrugo el ceño al ver como la chica le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-¿Que onda?-pregunto la muchacha

-¿Que se supone que haces?-pregunto el muchacho con nerviosismo-no estaras buscando algun otro bicho raro ¿Osi?

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-le pregunto la rubia y sin esperar respuesta alguna tomo al muchacho de la mano y lo obligo a caminar tras de ella

Con la experiencia que tenía con las locuras de su amiga estuvo seguro que seria mucho mejor seguirle la corriente, al menos podría regresar a sus asuntos mas rápido. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando noto que la chica lo sacaba del castillo y cuando se acercaron al bosque prohibido se detubo con miedo, sin duda el que Luna le llevara a ese lugar no era nada tranquilzador.

-Anda, mi padre no espera-le alento la chica, Harry abrió la boca para preuntar pero Luna lo cayo con un movimiento de cabeza-se nos hace tarde

-Pero...-Harry suspiro y sintiendo que se hacía un nudo en la boca de su estomago siguio a la Ravenclaw entre la espesura del bosque-espera... ¿Dijiste que tu padre esta ahí dentro? ¿No estaras alucinando de nuevo?

-Confia en mi

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo y Harry noto que rápidamente el escazo sol que todavía había se perdía con rapidez y por fin despues de varios minutos caminar llegaron a un claro en el que la luz era escasa.

-Mi padre quiere verte, me ha estado mandando cartas para decirme que tiene algo para ti-le informo la chica mirando al rededor buscando a su padre-Dumbledore le ha pedido que te lo de

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Tu padre conoce a Dumbledore?

-Claro que si-sonrio orgullosa la chica-¿Como podría ser un miembro de la orden del fenix y no conocer a Dumbledore?

-¿Tu padre es un miembro de la orden?-pregunto asombrado el Griffindor y preguntandose por la salud mental de su amiga

Sin embargo Luna no volvio a decir palabra, aquel lugar estaba completamente solitario, no había señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí mas sin embargo Luna parecía segura de que en cualquier momento aparecería su padre, Harry suspiro y miro aquel extraño lugar con curiosidad, era uno de los pocos lugares del bosque prohibido que todavia no conocía; cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia se escucho el ruido de un vara romperse, los dos estudiante voltearon a aquel lugar y notaron que de la nada había aparecido una persona sumamente extraña, era un hombre demasiado anciano, sus ojos eran viscos y saltones, su cabello cano le llegaba a los hombros; aun lado de el había lo que parecía ser una enorme silueta cubierta por una gruesa tela de terciopelo negro.

-Papi-sonrio Luna

-Xenophilius Lovegood, señor Potter-se presento el anciano acercandose cojenado con lentitud y tendiendole una huesuda mano al Griffindor-gusto en conocerle

Harry trato de decir algo pero en su nerviosismo su vista se poso en la silueta que estaba cubierta por la tela que permanecia detras del señr Lovegood, este sonrio al notar la mirada de curiosidad del muchacho

-Creo que no es necesario las presentaciones-el hombre se acerco a abrazar a su hija-he venido a traerle algo muy especial, señor Potter; el profesor Dumbledore me enconmendo traerle algo que ayudara a la seguridad del colegio y a la suya, señor Potter

-¿Es ese, papi?-pregunto Luna con una expresión de interes

-¿Que es eso... hem... señor Lovegood?-pregunto Harry, dio un par de pasos hacia la figura, sin embargo Xenophilus Lovegood le puso una mano como garra sobre el hombro del Griffindor para impedirle avanzar mas

-No le recomiendo que se acerque... eso, señor Potter, es una prision Noisirp-dijo con solemnidad el hombre, saco su varita y de un movimieto de esta le quito la tela mostrando un espejo de vidrio negro

Harrry creyo haber escuchado mal por un momento pero la expresion de ambos Lovegood le indico que la informacion era cierta... o al menos eso lo creían Luna y su padre; Xenophilus le solto permitiendole acercarse solo un poco mas al espejo, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando Harry percibio un extraño frío que parecía provenir del mismo espejo, pudo ver ligeramente su imagen reflejada en el oscuro vidrio del espejo, tal y como en el espejo de oesed este espejo tenía una exraña escritura en el marco de madera

_Nares sotneimasnep somitlu sut senemirc sut ed seup ojepse etse noc odadiuc net rodacep_

Harry leyo detenidamente la escritura y después poso su mirada en Xenophilus Lovegood, su mirada era esceptica y el hombre debio de adivinarla por que sonrio con indulgencia y dio un par de pasos hacia el espejo, estiro la mano hacia este con una mirada de tremenda emocion.

-¿Lo puede sentir?-murmuro el hombre-toda mi vida me he dedicado a estudiar algunos fenomenos magicos, he podido descifrar muchos pero este ha sido un caso perdido... nunca podre saber cuales son sus secretos... si tan solo pudiera acercarme a el

-¿No puede hacerlo?-pregunto el joven mago

-Claro que puedo... pero sería lo ultimo que haria en toda mi vida-miro con alegria la expresion interrogativa de Harry

-¿Todas la prisiones Noisirp son... espejos?-pregunto desepcionado el Griffindor

-Claro que no, todas las prisiones son diferentes, estan acondicionadas de diferentes formas para albergar a un tipo en especial de maleantes; esta prision, el espejo de Noisirp, es la prision Noisirp mas peligrosa y segura que pueda haber... nadie ha podido escapar de ella, ni siqiquiera Jhonas Noisirp, o al menos eso dice la leyenda

-¿Jonas Noisirp? ¿Que no fue el él creador de estas prisiones?-pregunto cada vez mas confundido el muchacho

-Esta prision fue la ultima que Noisirp creo, Harry-dijo Luna mirando como hipnotizada el oscuro espejo-hay una leyenda que dice que mientras la estaba perfeccionado, Jhonas Noisirp quedo aprisionado en el interior del espejo y tal y como todos los delincuentes que habían sido encerrados en esta carcel, el nunca volvio a ser visto... hay quien dice que incluso podría seguir en el interior del espejo

Harry trato de dar otro paso pero el señor Lovegood se lo impido

-Si se acerca demasiado podría quedar encerrado para siempre en el espejo, señor Potter-le previno el hombre-vera, este espejo tiene una muy peculiar forma de trabajar; esta prision tiene sus propio jueces en su interior, si alguno de ellos te dictamina como culpable entonces quedaras encerrado para siempre. Para estos jueces los delitos que merecen ser castigados son muy variados, no es necesario que seas un asesino, ladron...si es que llegan a percibir una pequeña gota de maldad en su corazon entonces estos te encerraran y nunca podras salir... y como usted tambien es humano, señor Potter, estoy seguro de que podría correr peligro si se acerca demasiado

-Si es muy peligroso ¿Por que lo trajo señor Lovegood?

-Ordenes del profesor Dumbledore; el esta fuera en este momento pero me dijo que le diera un mensaje cuando le mostrara este espejo: _En cuanto tengas peligro no dudes en venir aqui, el espejo te podría servir_

-Pero... ¿Que espera que haga con esto?-pregunto Harry sintiendo de pronto una intensa repulsion ante el espejo que lucía casi maligno-?Que se supone que deba de hacer?

-Lo necesario, señor Potter, lo necesario-sentencio el señor Lovegood

***********************************

Harry termino de atarse las botas y después se levanto de la banca para ver al resto del equipo de Quidditch, todos se veían ansiosos por el hecho de que se iban a enfrentar por fin al equipo favortio para ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año; sin duda Hufflepuf sería un contrincante dificil con el que lidiar. Los Griffindor guardaron silencio esperando a que Harry pronunciera algún discurso; en ese momento Hermione entro al vestidor.

-Es hora-murmuro y todos los miembros del equipo asintieron nerviosos

Al salir a campo abierto los aplausos sonaron hasta casi reventarles los oidos, los miembros con tunica amarilla ya los esperaban, confiados y sonrientes; Harry noto que sus pieras parecían haberse vuelto de gelatina cuando se formaron en linea frente a los Hufflepuf; madame Hooch se acerco y tiro el baul entre los dos equipos.

-Debe de ser un juego limpio-ordeno la profesora

-Delo por hecho-se burlo con suficiencia Loriel McKenzi, los demas integrantes de su equipo rieron como si hubieran escuchado una gran broma

En ese momento la mirada de Loriel se poso en uno de los integrantes del equipo de Griffindor y sonrio con descaro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-murmuro y dio un par de pasos adelante tendiendole una mano a Harry pero su mirada seguía sobre Ginny-espero que sea un buen juego, preciosa

Ginny sonrio incomodada pero tanto Ron como Harry arrugaron el ceño con fastidio, sin contar que en ese momento el joven mago apreto con mas fuerza la mano de McKenzi.

-Es hora-sentencio madame Hooch, los jugadores se subieron a sus escobas y emprendieron el vuelo, segundos después arrojó el balon al cielo

-Y POR FIN INICIA ESTE GRAN PARTIDO-exclamo el anunciador emocionado-TAN ESPERADO Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE SERA MUY EMOCIONANTE... SIN DUDA ALGUNA, HAY GRANDES JUGADORES EN AMBOS EQUIPOS

Harry subio lo mas mas que pudo para poder observar bien como se desarrollaba el partido, debía de vigilar a su equipo para poder asegurarse de que todo marchara a la perfección, su mirada se poso en una flameante melena roja, era Ginny que se había hecho de la Bludger y ahora volaba a toda velocidad hacia los aros del equipo contrario pero en ese momento una Bludger le hizo perder de vista a la chica Weasley, la pelota casi lo había tirado de su escoba, al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que había sido McKenzi el que le había lanzado la Bludger.

-El que se duerme pierde la escoba Potter-dijo con sorna el Hufflepuf y levanto el bate y de un movimiento golpe una Bludger que Harry ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba serca

La Bludger salio volando hacía Ginny haciendo que esta soltara la Quaffle. Eris y otra cazadora de Hufflepuf se vieron envueltas en una feroz batalla por la Quaffle mientras que McKenzi volaba hacia Ginny y cuando paso a un lado de ella le guiño picaramente un ojo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

Harry se acerco a Flyli sintiendo como si una fiera se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-Tira a ese McKenzi de su escoba de una vez-le ordeno a la chica

-¿Que crees que he estado haciendo, Harry?-gruño la golpeadora-no se como lo hace pero es como si supiera cuando hay una Bludger cerca de el, mira

Le hizo una seña a Henry, este golpeo una Bludger en dirección a McKenzi pero este bateo la pelota sin siquiera molestarse en ver de donde venía, era como si siempre hubiera sabido que aparecería la pelota de ese lugar, la Bludger golpeo a Araphat haciendo que tirara la Quaffle. El marcador era cincuenta contra diez favor Hufflepuf.

-Es demasiado bueno-murmuro Flyli indignada y volo para involucrarse mas en el juego

El desarrollo del juego fue demasiado horripilante para Harry, a su parecer su entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo pero ni así eran podían hacerle frente a los Hufflpepuf, en el marcador pronto se vio la diferiencia de niveles, ciento diez de Hufflepuf contra treinta de Griffindor. El joven mago se tuvo que dedicar a buscar la Snitch con nerviosismo, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando la estaban pasando mal.

Ginny tenía la Quaffle sin embargo por decima vez un cazador de Hufflepuf se la arrebato con suma facilidad, la pelirroja le siguio pero de nuevo otra Bludger la desvio de su camino, era McKenzi que le estaba siguiendo con insistencia. Ginny se dtuvo en el aire y McKenzi le imito.

-¿Que diablos te pasa?-le gruño Ginny

-Tan solo juego Quidditch, preciosa-sonrio el Hufflepuf con descaro-creo que tu y yo deberiamos de tener un poco mas de acción

Ginny fruncio el seño con rabia, el Hufflepuf le hizo una seña para que siguiera jugando sin embargo a cada momento que podía hacerse de la Quaffle el Golpeador se las arreglaba para poder evitar que hiciera algun movimiento, tuvo que depender totalmente de Eris y Araphat para poder anotar puntos ya que ella no podía hacer nada mas que lanzar pases.

-Vamos, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso-se sonrio McKenzi que lucía emocionado

-¿Que te parece si te doy una patada en el trasero?-espeto la chica-¿Te parecera lo suficientemente bueno?

-!HO! Creo que estas flechando mi corazon-dijo el Hufflepuf dando un ligero tumbo en su escoba-¿Que te parece si hablamos un poco en un lugar en que no haya escobas?

Sin embargo en ese momento hubo una gran exclamacion en todo el estadio, tanto Loriel como Ginny alzaron la vista y vieron que Harry alzaba en ese momento una mano en la que sostenía una pequeña pelotita, la pelirrroja sonrio con suficiencia.

-Parece que no todo te salio bien ¿Verdad?-se burlo la pelirroja

-Al contrario-se sonrio divertido McKenzi-creo que todo esta perfecto

La sonrisa socarrona del Hufflepuf puso mas furiosa a Ginny sin importar que el marcador les marcaba la victoria a los leones de Griffindor, doscientos a ciento setenta, habían ganado tan solo por treinta puntos. La pelirroja gruño y dio vuelta para dirigirse con el resto del equipo que ya estaban festejando su victoria momentanea ya que aunque iban en primeros en la copa los Hufflepuf les estaban pisando los talones mas de lo que les gustaba. Loriel McKenzi sonrio con suficiencia cuando vio que el chico Potter le fulminaba con la mirada desde el tumulto que ya le rodeaba. _celoso_ sonrio el Hufflepuf y sin mas se acerco en su equipo que, al igual que el, no parecían nada contrariados con el resultado del partido.

**************************************+

-¿Y bien? ¿A donde iremos?-pregunto Ron mientras que caminaban por una de las calles de Hogsmeade-tenemos el resto de la tarde para descanzar

-¿Que tal si vamos al salon de te de madame Pudipie?-pregunto Ariana con voz melosa ocasionando que Ron diera un respingo asustado ante la idea

-Vamos a las _Tres escobas-_dijo Ginny y los Griffindor sin mas se encaminaron al lugar

Mientras caminaban hacia el bar Harry sintio un malestar en el estomago, aunque en ese momento estaba a gusto en comapañia de todos sus amigos después de un buen partido de Quidditch su mente aun estaba encendida por el comportamiento de Loriel McKenzi, habia actuado lo mas euforico posible delante del equipo de Hufflepuf pero por alguna razón aun se sentía furico contra el muchacho, miro de reojo a la pelirroja que caminaba a un lado de Maura y Karen pero el velar avivo el fuego que ardia en su pecho y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se forzo a mantener la calma. Neville y Luna los alcanzaron en el momento en que llegaban a la entrada de las _Tres escobas_. Los alumnos miraron un tanto desepsionados lo lleno que estaba el local.

-No me apetece que algun gordo borracho me este aplastando y tirando cerveza en la cara-comento Hermione dudosa de entrar-¿A donde iremos ahora?

-¿Que les parece a las _Cuatro Casas_?-comentaron Luna y Nerville a la vez, los demas les miraron interrogantes y Neville les mostro un pergamino con publicidad en el-los estan dando en frente de Zonko

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron la propaganda en la que se veían los escudos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, les hacía una invitación a un nuevo bar a unas cuantas calles de ese lugar, las chicas se mostraron emocionadas ante la idea de visitar aquel lugar y después de un rato se dirigieron a aquel lugar. Una pequeña casa con forma de castillo les daba la bienvenida, el escudo de Hogwarts indicaba que en verdad era el bar _Las Cuatro Casas_.

-¿Entramos?-pregunto Luna emocionada

Las _Cuatro Casas_ era un lugar muy acojedor y daba un sensación de haber vuelta a la edad media; se sentaron en una mesa rodeada de armaduras caballos disecados que daba la impresión de estar a punto de presenciar una Justa. Harry miro el rededor y noto que en las paredes habían estandares con los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts, el jovenmago fruncio el ceño al notar que la serpiente de Slitheryn estaba junto al leon de Griffindor.

-Lo se, siempre nos tiene que tocar junto a los Slitheryn ¿No?-pregunto Ron tambien un tanto molesto

-Velo de esta forma-comento Hermione-somos los encargados para mantenerlos al margen, somos los heroes de Hogwarts

La cerveza de mantequilla no era tan buena como en las tres escobas pero el ambiente era mucho mas agradable ya que al menos en ese lugar no habian gordos borrachos, el bar comenzo a llenarse poco a poco y pronto les costo hablar entre si ya que la musica había comenzado a sonar; Ariana saco a bailar a Ron y Neville con mano temblorosa invitoa la pista a Hermione.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Harry a Ginny

-!Encantada¡-sonrio divertida Maura que estaba sentada al lado de Ginny

Cuando los dos se levantaron le guiño un ojo divertida a la pelirroja y esta se rio sin disimularlo.

-Tranquila, no creo que quiera robartelo-murmuro Karen, complice-te va ayudar a estar con el

-No necestio ninguna ayuda-dijo la Griffindor con falsa indignación

Despues de un rato la pelirroja se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la barra para pedir mas bebidas, se hbia desquitado de Karen dejandola con Luna y sus extrañas criaturas que no existían; tomo las botellas que le había dado el dependiente pero al intentar regresar a la mesa choco contra alguien manchandole de cervza de mantequilla y tirando un par de botellas al suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me fije por donde caminaba-se disculpo la pelirroja

-Eso es mas que obvio, Ginebra Weasley-murmuro el muchacho con quien había chocado

-Genial, eres tu-refunfuño la Griffindor con mal cara y el muchacho sonrio encantado

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado-dijo con elegancia y le tendio la mano caballerosamente-soy...

-Loriel McKenzi-dijo Ginny cruzandose de brazos-se quien eres

-Me siento encantado

-Hiciste que a mi hermano le quitaran el grado de prefecto

-No fue mi culpa, el empezo-se rio ante la expresión de la chica-vamos, Weasley; se que empezamos mal ¿Que te parece si limamos asperezas? Hola, soy Loriel McKenzi, el Hufflepuf mas estupido, encantador y capitan del equipo de Quidditch... y tu nombre es...-le tendio la mano

Ginny rio de forma disimulada y acepto el apreton de mano de Loriel.

-Ginny Weasley-dijo negando con la cabeza de forma divertida-encantada

***********************************

Harry suspiro agradeciendo que por fin hubiera podido deshacerse de Maura, despues de haber bailado con ella cinco canciones, tuvo que obligar a Dean Thomas a que bailara con la chica para poder escaparse y despues se dirigio hacía la mesa en donde debía de estar Ginny esperandole, sin embargo al llegar no encontro mas que a Luna y a Ariana, con cara de desesperacion por la platica que tenía con la Ravenclaw, pero Ginny no estaba.

-Son como los hipo pero, a diferiencia de estos, les gusta bailar Bals y un poco de Cha-Cha-cha-dijo Luna

-¿Y Ginny?-pregunto el joven mago tratando de no poner atención a Luna que seguía hablando de sus criaturas extrañas

-No lo se, fue por bebidas hace un rato-contesto Ariana aferrando a Harry de la tunica para que se quedara con ella, pero el muchacho volteo para ir a buscar a la pelirroja-!No¡ ¡No me dejes con ella!

Fue a la barra pero no encontro a la pelirroja, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, camino a un lado de la pista de baile, miro unos segundos el como bailaban ahora Ron y Hermione pero no vislumbro en ningun momento alguna larga melena pelirroja, en ese momento escucho lo que seguramente era la risa melodiosa de la chica Weasley, volteo a ver el rededor y por fin pudo encontrarla en una pequeña mesa en la que solo había otra persona a parte de Ginny, era Loriel McKenzi. Sin saber por que, comenzó a sentir una enorme irritación y su corazon comenzo a latir sin para, no sabía si su cerebro había dejado funcionar, lo unico que importaba era la forma en que reían Ginny y Loriel a la vez y el como este le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla a la chica, esta no parecía importarle ese detalle. Suspiro y con paso rigido se dirigio ante aquella mesa.

-Hola-dijo con frialdad

A la pelirroja le tomo tiempo poder dejarse de reír, Loriel respiro un par de veces para poder tranquilizar y miro al Griffindor con curiosidad aunque Harry pudo ver una sutil sonrisa burlona en los labios del Hufflepuf.

-Hola, Harry-dijo Ginny enjugandose los ojos-¿Que pasa?

-Hem... nada, solo venía a buscarte-dijo friamente el muchacho-bueno... creo que yo ya me voy

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-pregunto Ginny

-Si, quedate con nosotros, Potter-dijo Loriel levantandose y jalando otra silla para ofrecersela

-No, gracias... tengo tarea de Snape que hacer

-¿Snape?-se burlo el Hufflepuf-por favor, hombre, tenemos el día libre... relajate un poco-forzo a Harry a sentarse y después volvio a tomar asiento-le estaba contando a Ginny como es que le hice crecer a mi hermana mayor pelo en los pies en lanoche de su primera cita

Ginny se rio tontamente ante la frase ocasionando que Harry se molestara aun mas pero lo que lo había irritado mas era el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre de forma tan confiado ¿Quien se creía ese imbecil a llamar a su Ginny por su nombre?

-¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? Loriel tambien tiene seis hermanos y tambien es el mas chico-pregunto emocionada la pelirroja

-No me quejo, lo mejor de ser el menor es que te conciente mucho ¿No lo crees, Potter?

-No lo se... no tengo hermanos-dijo Harry friamente

-Ha, cierto... lo siento-miro de reojo a Ginny-no hay rencores por lo del partido ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, después de todo nosotros ganamos

El silencio goberno en la mesa y después de unos segundos Loriel se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa diciendo que tenía que volver con sus amigos.

-Me estan esperando con unas cervezas de mantequilla desde hace media hora-tomo la mano de Ginny la beso con delicadeza haciendo un guiño complice-encantado Ginny... espero que no quieras que lo haga de nuevo... eso fue tan cursi que creo que voy a vomitar

Ginny rio y Loriel por fin desaparecio entre el mar de gente; la pelirroja miro al joven y noto de inmediato el mal humor de este, trato de hacerle la platica pero este solo contesto de forma cortante.

-Bien ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?-pregunto sonando algo malhumorada

-No tengo nada, solo tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes... no puedo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Ginny sintio un pinchazo de fastidio y sin mas que decir se levanto y se marcho de la mesa, Harry miro de reojo como se perdía y se levanto para salir de inmediato del bar. Después de unos segundos Ginny volvio a aparecer y al ver que la mesa estaba vacia solto un gruñido exhasperada, miro la puerta abierta del bar y despues de maldecir entre dientes tambien salio del bar.

Ninguno de los dos noto que en ese momento habían dos chicas de Griffindor viendo la escena impresionadas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Puedes creer eso?-pregunto Maura

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Karen

-Lo obvio... seguirlos-Maura tomo de la mano a su amiga y salieron corriendo tras de los dos Griffindor-esto si que es un buen chisme

*********************************************

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡¿Quieres esperarme un momento?!-grito Ginny corriendo tras el muchacho pero este parecía estar ignorandola por completo

-¿Por que me sigues, Ginny? Quedate en el bar-dijo Harry sin molestarse en voltear-creo que te la estabas pasando bien.. anda ve a divertirte todo lo que puedas

Ginny corrio y se interpuso en el camino del joven mago, cuando este trato de avanzar la muchacha lo empujo hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared de una casa, este no quito su expresion malhumorada y examino el rostro de la pelirroja; Ginny suspiro y se paso una mano por los rizos pelirrojos tratando de calmarse. Harry intento irse de aquel lugar pero la chica lo regreso ahí de un fuerte empujon.

-Tu te quedas-miro hacía las casas que eran alumbradas por el sol, suspiro un par de veces hasta que considero que estaba lista para hablar-ahora si... dime que carajos te pasa

-No te importa-dijo Harry e intento irse pero Ginny lo azoto en la pared y sostuvo su mano sobre un hombro de el, Harry intento quitarse la de encima, era impresionante la fuerza que tenía alguien tan pequeña

-Habla, ahora-Harry no te contesto-no se si lo hayas sospechado pero creo que esto es una orden ¡Habla!

-¿Por que no mejor te regresas de nuevo al bar y me dejas en paz?-Harry pudo quitarsela de encima ocasionando que Ginny resbalara y ahora fuera ella la que estaba con la espalda pegada en la pared-anda, vete de nuevo con ese McKenzi

-¿Que tiene que ver McKenzi en todo esto?-pero Harry no le hizo caso si no que se volteo emprendio su camino al castillo-esta bien ¡Vete! Maldito cobarde, infantil... estupido

-¿Por que no te callas y te largas de una buena vez?-le espeto-anda, largate con tu queridisimo McKenzi

-¿Y por que no te dejas de niñerias y me dices que tiene que ver el y por que estas así?-grito Ginny con ira

Harry volteo y camino hacía ella en grandes sancandas, cuando estuvo cerca Ginny retrocedio hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de nuevo, le había impresionado un poco lo alto que de pronto se había vuelto el joven mago mas sin embargo cuando este estuvo a un palmo de distancia no mostro mas que enojo, el chico apoyo una mano arriba del hombro de la pelirroja y se inclino un poco.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-murmuro Harry-¿En verdad quieres saber?

Ginny asintio con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del joven mago.

-Estoy celoso-Ginny entorno ligeramente los ojos-si estoy celoso... ¿Que? ¿Acaso hay algun problema?

Ginny se había quedado sin habla, ahora miraba sorprendida y sin entender al joven mago, abrio la boca a sabiendas que por el momento no podía pronuncia palabra alguna; abrio y cerro la boca un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto un tanto temerosa-¿P-por que estas celoso?

-Por que si-dijo Harry-me siento celoso cada vez que alguien te ve, me siento celoso por que estas cerca de ese McKenzi... me siento celoso por que me gustas... y por que te quiero ¿Hay algun problema?

Ginny miro a Harry sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, bajo la mirada y se paso de nuevo una mano por sus rizos rojos tratando de pensar en que decir, cuando volvio a levantar la mirada habia una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Si hay un problema-acaricio delicadamente la corbato del uniforme del joven mago-que no me importa cuanto me quieras.... no me vas a querer mas de lo que yo ya te quiero a ti

-¿Que me has hecho?-pregunto Harry sintiendo una emocion en su corazon

Entonces Ginny le jalo de su corbata y ambos se fundieron en un beso que ambos habían estado anhelando; el primer había sido delicado y casi timido pero este ahora era mejor, mucho mejor. La fuerza y valentía de Harry se complemento con la firmeza y pasion de Ginny, al fin estaban completos. Ginny paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le acaricio el cabello de la nuca mientras que Harry la estrechaba mas a el abrazandola por la cintura. Todo estaba bien.

Maura y Karen veían a los dos Griffindor escondidas detras de un arbol, mientras que Maura sonreía encantada Karen no podía evitar mantener la boca abierta totalmente impresionada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Por fin esos dos estan juntos-Maura suspiro emocionada-me encantan los finales felices

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Karen sonrojada al ver el beso apasionado de los Griffindor

-Tan solo regresar al bar... esos dos necesitan un tiempo solitos

****************************************************

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Eliel asustado-¿Por que me sigues?

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que mis intereses esten a salvo-dijo Zabini apareciendo de pronto

Estaban en un aula de clases completamente vacia, un lugar al que el pequeño Eliel solía ir para estar solo; todo el día había estado sintiendo la presencia de Zabini muy cerca de el y de vez en cuando llegaba a darse cuenta que el Slitheryn le seguia por los pasillos, ahora estab ahí, frente a el, sonriendole de forma burlona.

-Quiero pedirte un favor-le tendio la mano al niño-unete a mi, Eliel... tu hermano esta a mi lado, tu sería un perfecto seguidor mio

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca hare algo así!-grito Eliel

-Claro que si y lo sabes-Blaise se acerco al pequeño niño y le acaricio el rostro con gentileza-eres como Draco y yo... hay maldad en tu corazon pequeño... tu la sientes y la ocultas de todos pero no de ti, las cosas estan cambiando, Eliel; pronto habra un desastre en Hogwarts y si yo fuera tu me las arreglaria para estar de parte del ganador, de mi parte

Eliel no contesto sino que miraba asustado a Zabini, el muchacho sonrio y le metio algo en el bolsillo de su tunica.

-Piensalo, Eliel, tu tienes un gran potencial... incluso mas que tu hermano

Blaise salio del aula dejando solo a Eliel asustado y sin poder moverse, pasaron largos minutos para que pudiera moverse y lo primero que hizo fue meter su mano en le bolsillo de su tunica. Era una carta lo que Blaise Zabini le había dejado, al sacarla pudo leer de quien era aquella carta... eso le dio un gran miedo.

_Narcisa Malfoy_

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Hola!!! hace mucho que ya no pasaba por aca (demasiado tiempo para mi gusto). siento mucho la tardanza pero es que en verdad esta vez si que los problemas me abrumaron; las clases fueron horribles para mi, había veces en que en verdad no sabía si me hecharian del salon o tan solo me pondrían un horrible cinco. tambien tuve mis problemas amorosos y crisis existenciales de siempre; los amorosos pues ya pasaron (me hubiera gustado que terminara de mejor forma pero que se le va a hacer ¿No?) y los problemas existenciales aun siguen pero no me molestan la gran cosa, de hecho creo que me ayudan a escribir, lo que mas me dolio fue el problema amoroso. fue tan grande que hasta llegue a pensar en dejar de escribir, mis amigos y amigas que leen mi fic y estan en mi salon me regañaron por eso (en parte por que querian que al menos les dijera como terminaba pero yo me negue) en realidad ya no pensaba escribir pero hace poco encontre lo primeros borradores que hice de esta historia y me decidi a seguir con el Fic, aprovechando la situacion actual de la epidemia de influenza me puse a escribir aprovechando de que estoy encerrado por la situacion. en fin... es hora de seguir con el fic

_EN EL SIGIENTE CAPITULO: comienzo el verdadero entrenamiento de Eris. La cruda realidad de los heramanos Malfoy deprime a Eliel hasta tal grado que piensa seriamente en la propuesta de relacion de Ginny y Harry inicia mientras que Cho se percata de algunas señales extrañas entre estos dos, Dumbledore tiene que aceptar una cruel realidad... y tiene que decirsela a un par de Griffindor_

_SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: VOCES EN LA OSCURIDAD_

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: _AGIOOOOOO_


	32. Voces en la oscuridad

CAPITULO XXXII.- VOCES EN LA OSCURIDAD

Ese era uno de esos pocos dias en que los alumnos del castillo podían disfrutar de un merecido descanzo, dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, jugar en el campo de Quidditch o simplemente descanzar bajo la sombra de un buen arbo; no importaba que fuera lo que decidieran hacer los alumnos, simplemente ese día tan solo debía disfrutarse con un buen descanzo al aire libre, y eso lo hacían todos los alumnos... todos menos un par de Griffindor, que no solamente permanecían en el interior del castillo sino que tambien estaban escondidos en un lugar que nadie habría esperado de ellos dos, en especial por que estaban juntos en aquel peculiar lugar. Un armario de escobas.

-Harry-murmuro la pelirroja mientras que el muchacho le besaba con pasion el delgado cuello, sus manos estaban aferrados al torso del joven mago como si le fuera la vida en ello

La joven Griffindor mantenía los ojos cerrados para dejarse llevar por el momento que había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo, las manos del joven mago vagaron por la delicada espalda de la chica ocasionando que esta suspirara con cierto dejo de deseo; Ginny volvio a murmurar el nombre del muchacho y este beso los labios de la chica, una sensacion de electricidad recorrio los cuerpos de los estudiantes. Abrio ligeramente los ojos y con lentitud poso sus manos sobre la nuca del joven mago para poder ver su reloj con discrecion.

-Harry-murmuro entre beso y beso; el muchacho emitio un quejido para darle a entender que la escuchaba-es tarde... llevamos aquí una hora

-¿Y?-pregunto el Griffindor y volvio a besar a la pelirroja

-Van a empezar a preguntarse donde estamos y...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Harry había vuelto a atacar el cuello de la pelirroja, la chica no puso mucha resistencia ante aquel acto

Habian pasado ya dos semanas desde el dia en que cegado por los celos Harry le había dicho sus sentimientos a la pelirroja, y durante esas dos semanas sus encuentros habían sido a escondidas y generalmente en lugares oscuros y lejanos de las miradas indiscretas, armarios o salones de clases en deshusoser exactos ¿Que eran ahora? Ninguno de los dos lo sabia, todavía no eran novios pero eso no impedía que se buscaran para poder expresar aquella pasion que sentían el uno por el otro, los dos habían acordado no querer algo serio aún, nada de compromisos; frente a todos seguían siendo amigos, incluso había veces en que se ponían a discutir por varias horas y de forma tan agresiva que ponían en vergueza las peleas de Ron y Hermione pero cuando por accidente se llegaban a encontrar a solas en algun pasillo una simple mirada bastaba para que en ambos se despertara aquel deseo que tanto los había martirisado. Había veces en que alguno se preguntaba que pasaba entre los dos pero al encontrarse sus labios toda duda desaparecia; no importaba que era lo que sucedia, ambos lo disfrutaban de verdad.

-Se hace tarde-insistió la chica-debemos irnos

-No... vamos a seguir besandonos-pidio Harry sin dejar a Ginny respirar

Mas sin embargo en ese momento el muchacho solto un quejido, la moneda que tenía en su bolsillo se había calentado; Ginny le miro interrogante y en el momento en que Harry metia la mano para sacar el galeon lo tomo de la cara para poder seguir besandolo, el Griffindor río divertido ante aquella accion.

-Creí que ya te querías ir-murmuro Harry, normalmente cuando estaban los dos escondidos siempre murmuraban sin importar el hecho de que nadie podia escucharlos

-Yo nunca dije que quería irme-respondio la pelirroja mordiendose el labio de forma sensual

El muchacho miro el mensaje de la moneda mientras que Ginny trataba de distraerlo dandole un beso enormemente apasionado sin embargo cuando termino de leer el mensaje se solto del abrazo de Ginny tan rapido que esta tratabillo y despues de unos segundos cayo al suelo dolorosamente.

-No eres nada romantico- le espeto la pelirroja levantandose-¿No vamos a seguir?

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos para despues-el joven mago comenzó a arreglarse las ropas-hay algo urgente que necesito hacer... mas tarde podriamos encontrarnos

-¿Y quien dice que yo voy a querer mas tarde?

Harry volvio a abrazar a la pelirroja poniendo una mano en sus estrecha cintura y otra despeinando ligeramente los rizos rojos de la muchacha, el verla así le encendia un fuego interior que hasta hace poco no conocia.

-Entonces creo que tendre que forzarte-le beso ligeramente pero Ginny rio despectivamente

-No si yo te obligo a ti primero-sentencio con picardía

Los dos Griffindor salieron del armario de escobas con cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie.

-Yo me tengo que ir por aquí-le dijo Ginny señalandole el pasillo que llevaba a la sala común, sonriendo le acomodo el cuello de la camisa al chico pero segundos despues lanzo una maldicion

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada... hem... creo que te deje un chupeton-se rio divertida ante la cara del joven mago-tu no te quejaste mientras que te lo hacía ¿Nos vemos al rato en la noche?-la chica miro al rededor para asegurarse que ni siquiera hubiera retratos cerca que los pudieran ver, jalo con fuerza al joven mago y le dio un beso apasionado que Harry respondio

-bien... que lindo detalle-le dijo un poco ronco y la chica sonrio con malicia, se marcho agitando la mano en señal de despedida

Harry suspiro en el momento en que perdió de vista a la chica y se recargo en una pared seguro de que sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo mas tiempo, a Ginny le gustaba dejarlo así; había veces en la biblioteca por ejemplo, que pedía ayuda al joven mago para poder alcanzar algo demasiado alto para ella y, al estar a solas, sin mas le robaba un beso o alguna caricia a sabiendas que Ron o Hermione podrían descubrirlos y eso era un motivo para Ginny lo hiciera con demasiada frecuencia... claro que Harry lo disfrutaba demasiado para ponerle un alto.

El joven mago saco la moneda de su bolsillo y leyo el mensaje que tenía, resoplo al darse cuenta que se le había hecho tarde a la cita que tenía, sin duda ella le regañaría demasiado. _Te estoy esperando. Eris_

* * *

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en la puerta de su dormitorio, esperaba que se hubiera imaginado aquel toquido, la soledad era la mejor compañera que pudiera desear... además de que su hermano no estaba en condiciones para recibir a alguien, se había comportado muy valiente, había soportado el golpe con toda la fuerza que el hubiera querido tener, esas dos semanas no había expresado el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo pero se estaba quebrando, el dolor de todas las cosas que habían pasado estaba ganando la batalla y el, Draco, no podía ayudarlo en nada; Eliel se habia vuelto bastante huraño y sus amigos lo estaban notando, la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy lo había afectado, y con su padre bajo el control del Lord obscuro entonces ahora solo dependia de su hermano mayor. Malfoy cerro los ojos cubriendose la cara con las manos para no tener que ver a su pequeño hermano que dormia en un intranquilo sueño en la cama de enfrente, ahora era responsable de el... era lo unico que le quedaba. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Estaba harto.

El toquido se volvio a escuchar y, con fastidio, Malfoy se levanto a abrir la puerta; se topo con el rostro de Snape que le veía de forma calculadora, durante un par de segundos ninguno hablo ni se movio, solo se observaban, estudiandose y sin atreverse a nada.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto el profesor de pociones

El joven Sliteryn se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar, Snape se sento en la cama del muchacho y observo como Eliel se movia con inquietud en su cama, su expresion de dormido no era nada parecido a la de paz que antes habia tenido, le paso una mano por la frente perlada por el sudor.

-El dolor que esta sintiendo no lo curara ninguna de sus pociones, señor-dijo Draco sin atreverse a acercarse a Snape, trataba de mantener el control de sus acciones pero si el se quedaba mucho tiempo no podría hacerlo; por un lado estaba agradecido al profesor de pociones por tenerle tantas consideraciones con el y su hermano, los protegia y les daba todo lo que necesitaba pero por otro lado lo odiaba, sentía como ese odio recorria su sistema, envenandolo... Snape había permitido que su madre muriera, ademas no quería decirle como es que había muerto-no se que hacer con el

-Yo tampoco... me gustaría sacarlo de aquí, llevarlo a donda pueda estar en paz

-¡Nuestra madre a muerto!-exclamo Malfoy-no hay ningun lugar donde pueda olvidar eso... Usted debio de protegerla

-Draco, yo nunca quise que esto pasara-murmuro Snape poniendose en pie y encarando al joven Slitheryn-hice todo lo que pude pero...

-Pero no fue suficiente-atajo el rubio-no debio de haber pasado... se que usted no tuvo la culpa-miro la cicatriz que aun conservaba en el rostro como recuerdo de su ultimo excursion al _Paseo de los Hechiceros_-¿Me va a decir como murio?

-Eso... ni yo lo se, Draco-el espia se acerco a la puerta sin atreverse a ver a la cara al muchacho-la unica prueba que tenemos del fallecimiento de tu madre es la carta... ella estaba en una zona de seguridad, custodiada por varios miembros de la orden del fenix; hallamos a esas personas muertas pero no hubo ningun rastro de tu madre

-¿Fue... asesinada?

El profesor de pociones solo movio la cabeza en un movimiento afirmativo, hubiera querido creer que tal vez su madre seguía viva, sin importar el contenido de la carta, pero sabía que no era asi... la carta había llegado con las ultimas palabras de su madre, era una carta magica y no había forma de alterarla. Su madre estaba muerta y nada cambiaria eso.

-Usted sabe quien fue ¿Verdad?-hubo unos segundos en los que Malfoy no pudo articular ninguna palabra-fue... ¿Fue mi padre?

-No lo se-respondio Snape sin siquiera ver a Malfoy-en verdad... lo siento mucho

El profesor de pociones salio de la habitacion dejando solo a Draco, el odio que sentía se fortalecio, su mirada se lleno de impotencia, quiso gritar pero no pudo articular sonido alguna, quiso golpear pero su cuerpo parecia no responderle, quiso correr, huir, dejar toda responsabilidad para poder tener de nuevo su vida de antes... pero no podía ¿Por que? ¿Por que no podía volver a ser el de antes? ¿Por que tenía que hacerse cargo de su hermano cuando ni siquiera podia hacerse cargo de si mismo? Entonces comenzó a odiar a todos, en especial a sus padres; odio a Lucius Malfoy por dejarse dominar por la maldicion del innombrable, odió a Narcisa malfoy por dejarse matar por algun asesino enviado seguramente por el Lord oscuro, y odio por sobre todo a su hermano por que lo estaba encadenando a una vida que el no soportaba, no era justo.

Alguien volvio a tocar a la puerta de los hermanos Malfoy y el muchacho se dirigio hacía la puerta agradeciendo que podria desquitarse con alguien, su odio comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte que el mismo. Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con Blaise Zabini que le miraba desde la oscuridad del pasillo, su mirada era atenta y calculadora pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron viendo, estudiandose el uno al otro.

-Siento lo que ha pasado, Draco-musito Zabini-¿Te parece si hablamos?

-No creo que haya nada de que hablar-respondio Malfoy

-Tal vez acerca de tu futuro, ahora que... ha ocurrido este desafortunado accidente creo que deberias de ponerte a pensar en tu hermano-Draco hizo una meca de fastidio sin notar la leve sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios del otro Slitheryn-veo que esa nueva responsabilidad no te agrada nada ¿Hablamos?

El muchacho le miro con una desconfianza que no habia mostrado desde que se había aliado a Zabini, se había asegurado de cerrar perfectamente la puerta de su dormitorio al salir, tal vez estuviera asqueado con la idea de cuidar de su hermano pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por que Zabini se acercara al niño.

-Dijiste que protegerias a mi familia... mi madre esta muerta ¡Y tu le diste la prueba a mi hermano!-saco su varita y apunto al muchacho, la ira se expreso en su mirada-dime tan solo una razón para que no te aniquile en este preciso momento

-Por que me necesitas-respondio tranquilamente el muchacho-ahora, baja esa varita antes de que le saques el ojo a alguien

Hubo otro momento de silencio que Malfoy aprovecho para tratar de encontrar alguna muestra de hostilidad en el muchacho pero parecía que no había nada de esto, al menos esta vez.

-Se lo que sucede, te dije que iba a proteger a tu familia, no pude hacer nada por que Dumbledore la tenía vigilada-guardo silencio un momento analizando sus propias palabras-Creí que mientras Dumbledore la estuviera cuidando no habría mas proteccion que yo podría otorgarle, es obvio que me equivoque ¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Lo siento? Sentirlo no basta y ambos lo sabemos, Draco; admito que me equivoque al darle la carta a tu hermano, no tenia la menor idea de que era lo que tenia escrito... ambos sabemos que debemos hacer ¿No?

-¿Y que es eso?-pregunto Draco

-Buscar venganza; yo puedo encontrar al tipo que haya asesinado a Narcisa, lo dos lo mataremos... haremos que todo el mundo escarmiente por todo lo que ha pasado... solo necesito tu apoyo, Draco, el tuyo y el de tu hermano

-¿Que tiene que ver Eliel en todo esto?-pregunto desconfiado el Slitheryn

-Necesito toda la ayuda posible y Eliel podría serme de gran utilidad... necesitamos todas las varitas posibles para derrocar a Voldemort, Dumbledore y al ministerio, imaginatelo Draco, nosotros en la cima y tu ya no tendras que volver a hacerte cargo de nadie, tendras tu vida

-Solo quiero que Eliel este bien

-Basta de esa basura idealista, sabes bien que estas ansioso de poder recuperar tu vida de antes, piensalo Draco, tendrías todo lo que querrías, serías sumamente poderoso con mi ayuda y lo mas importante de todo es que serías libre de toda tu responsabilidad.... piensalo Draco, con mi ayuda serías mas poderoso de lo que nunca te imaginarias ¿Vas a comenzar a actuar o vas a esperar a que alguien mas de tu familia muera? Solo yo puedo ofrecerte esto, ni Potter o Dumbledore te daran lo que yo te ofrezco

Zabini se retiro sonriendo triunfante, sabía perfectamente que Malfoy le estaba viendo alejarse, tambien sabía que había conseguido sembrar la semilla de la discordia en el, no tardaría en unirse por completo a el, Draco sería un buen aliado y su propio asesino a su servicio, pronto los Malfoy caerían en sus garras.

* * *

Tanto Harry como Eris estaban viendose con ira en el rostro, los dos estaban demasiado cansados como para decir algo, el sudor caía de la frente de Harry manchandole los lentes y Eris apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sin embargo seguia aferrando la varita como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Esto ya acabo, Eris-dijo Harry-el duelo termino

-No... aun no-dijo la niña y estiro la mano para lanzar un poderoso _Expelliarmo_

El joven tuvo que hacer un complicado movimiento para poder esquivar el ataque de la niña, había sido muy poderoso, eso debía de admitirlo pero no era suficiente para derrotarle, sus movimientos eran fuertes pero torpes, analizó la posicion en que se encontraba la niña tratando de encontrar un punto debil en su pequeño cuerpo; llego a su memoria un entrenamiento especialmente dificil con Anyel Alucard.

-_Los duelos de hoy en dia son tan solo la sombra de lo que una vez fueron-_ le había dicho mientras que le hacía levitar en el aire sin poder defenderse y caminaba alrededor de el-_en tiempos anteriores los duelos eran a muerte, obvimente eso significaba que solo se realizaban entre magos no solamente muy poderosos sino honorables e ingeniosos_-agito la varita e hizo que Harry cayera al suelo-_ahora solo se dedican a lanzar maldiciones y maleficios_

_-Crei que de eso se trataba... acabar con el oponente-_había dicho Harry levantandose sintiendo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo

El Vampiro agitó la varita haciendo que el piso tambaleara un poco, Harry perdio el equilibrio y fue un momento en el que Alucard aprovecho para hacer que Harry saliera volando en contra de una de las paredes del aula de clases; el joven mago había perdido la varita y ahora estaba pegado a la pared, el profesor dio otra sacudida y de pronto un enjambre de dagas se precipitaron hacía el joven mago, apenas unos milimetros de herirlo se desvanecieron, el muchacho cayo al suelo sin poder creer lo cerca que había estado de morir.

-_Transmutacion-_murmuro el Vampiro_-un sencillo encantamiento de transformaciones me permitió transformar el aire en esas dagas... podría haberte matado sin necesidad de un avada kedavra... vigilar el entorno y tener ingenio eran las dos cosas necesarias para poder sobrevivir a un verdaero duelo, es obvio que no muchos tienen esas cualidades ¿O si, Potter?_

Y ahora estaba frente a la niña, una oportunidad perfecta para poder probar sus habilidades nuevas despues de entrenar tanto con Alucard y con Dumbledore. La niña volvio a atacar sin embargo esos pocos segundos de reflexion prepararon al joven mago para el encuentro; esquivo el maleficio de la pequeña niña y despues de agitar la varita hizo que una de las sillas de esa habitacion saliera volando en contra de Eris, esta le lanzo un maleficio explosivo, lo cual esperaba Harry ya que transformo los pedazos en esferas de metal que golpearona Eris una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Basta!-exclamo la niña lanzando un hechizo contra el joven mago pero este hizo que las esferas giraran alrededor de el haciendo que estas le protegieran de los ataques de la niña-_Atracto_

Harry recibio el encantamiento, este vio como en camara lenta las esferas que se acercaban para propinarle una buena golpiza, visualizo las esferas, casi podía ver los atomos que le formaban y al apuntarles con la varita casi pudo ver como estos se reacomodaban para transformarse en algo inofensivo. Unos chorros de agua glpearon a Harry, el muchacho se seco con su varita y miro triunfante a la niña, esta resoplo como un toro enfadado y volvio a a tacar con varios _Expelliarmo_, el muchacho la tenia donde la quería; con la varita hizo que el agua que había quedado en suelo saltara a la chica y se hiciera aun mas cuando la golpeo, esta se volvio hielo aprisionandola, la varita cayo de sus manitas.

-Creo que así termina todo-dijo Harry sonriendo conforme, pero su sonrisa vacilo al ver como la niña trataba de librarse de su prisión de hielo con todas su fuerzas

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Eris-Esto... no... ha termina...do

Harry la observo sintiendo de pronto que algo no andaba nada bien, de repente se percato de una sensacion extraña de peligro, era como si de pronto algo en el se hubiera desarrollado de repente brindandole un sentido para prevenir el peligro y en aquel momento ese sentido había comenzado a enloquecer. Las manos de Eris comenzaron a brillar de un extraño color rojo oscuro y ante los asombrados ojos del joven mago el hielo comenzo a derretirse lentamente; los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al notar que en su ira la pequeña Griffindor estaba haciendo magia sin la necesidad de tener una varita a la mano.

-¡Basta!-grito Harry al notar que el polvo del suelo había comenzado a flotar

El miedo de Harry aumento al notar que los muebles de aquella habitación habían comenzado a vibrar con violencia a causa de lo que le estaba pasando a la pequeña rubia, en algun momento Eris debio de haberse percatado de lo que estaba haciendo por que de pronto la expresion de la niña cambio a una de miedo, se miro las mano y en ese momento un extraños relampagos azules le rodearon haciendola gritar de dolor y miedo, su pelo se agitaba como si una violenta ventisca le rodeara.

-¡Harry!-grito Eris espantada y sujetandose la cabeza como si quisiera evitar que algun pensamiento malo saliera de su cabeza

El joven mago trato de acercarse a ella pero uno de lo relampagos que rodeaban a la niña lo golpeo haciendolo caer de espaldas, ahora los rayos tambien estaban atacando a la pequeña niña, esta trato de salirse del pequeño tornado en el que estaba pero los relampagos la golpearon tan fuerte que esta cayo de rodillas, Harry se arrastro por el suelo tratando de alcanzar a su hermanita, esta estaba tirada en el suelo y ahora estiraba la mano para poder alcanzar al Griffindor, poco a poco Harry pudo tomarla de la mano de pero en cuanto lo hizo una corriente de electricidad paso por el cuerpo de Harry y poco a poco ambos se desmayaron.

* * *

Era muy de noche, hacía ya varias horas que el toque de queda había iniciado; Hogwarts era un castillo enorme y siempre era muy bien resguardado, los prefectos eran una de las muchas cosas que cuidaban el castillo, pero esa noche esa medida no estaba en funcionamiento y eso ponia algo nervioso a Severus Snape; el profesor de pociones era un hombre de rutinas y en estas siempre estaba asegurarse que los prefectos estuvieran cuidando del colegio. El profesor de pociones camino lentamente por el pasillo, la oscuridad era casi total pero eso no afectaba al profesor, conocia perfectamente el castillo y podría caminar a ciegas sin correr peligro; el cabello del espía se agito cuando este volteo a ver al anciano que caminaba junto a el.

-No me veas así, Severus-la barba le ondeo un poco mientras hablaba-solo actuare hasta que regresen los hombres de la prision de Noisirp

-Si es que regresan-murmuro fastidiado el profesor

Al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, Snape no se regocijo al notar que la sonrisa habitual de Dumbledore estaba completamente ausente. El Slitheryn era muy astuto, se enorgullecia de comprender tanto a Dumbledore como a Voldemort y en momentos como este podía casi leer la mente del anciano director, no lo había llamado para tratar asuntos con el y mucho menos discutir, simplemente necesitaba a alguien con quien caminar y poder desahogarse al estar acompañado en aquella atemoriazante y tortuosa soledad y oscuridad que si bien no le asustaba tanto como a Voldemort si lo angustiaba.

Lo progresos en las misiones eran casi nulas y Snape casi maldecia el hecho de que Fenrir Greyback no hiciera nada aun para revelar cualquier cosa que estuvieran planeando, era sabido por todo el mundo que Fenrir Greyback no era una persona paciente, su imprudencia le costaba muchas veces tantas cosas que casi daba lastima pero ahora, despues de varios dias de haberse fugado de Azkaban, parecia que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado; Snape casi deseaba que asi hubiera sido, o que al menos Nomack hubiera tenido algo que ver en eso.

-Señor...-se aventuro Snape, no perdia nada insistir con el tema de las precauciones para detener al mago oscuro-Dumbledore... es necesario

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento escucharon unos susurros acercarse a ellos, la mano de Severus se tenso, como era de costumbre, llevo una mano al bolsillo de la varita pero antes de que siquiera la hubiera podido tocar, una luz revelo la precensia de las dueñas de las voces. Dos brujas habian aparecido frente a ellos, les miraron sorprendidas alzando mas las varitas que iluminaban aquel oscuro pasillo.

-Señor director, si que no has dado un buen susto-dijo la profesora Trelawny llevandose un mano al pecho cubierto de collares de cuentas

-Ha, Sibyll, Anys; me sorprende encontrarlas a estas horas-Dumbledore saludo a ambas profesoras con un movimiento de cabeza, Severus noto que si al menos sonreía no era aquella sonrisa calida de siempre-¿Que hacen por aquí? No recuerdo que fuera su turno de ronda

-No lo es, Albus-contesto la profesora Anis Vector-es solo que salimos para admirar las estrellas... han estado muy extrañas ultimamente, es por el alineamiento

-Asi es, profesor; tanto Anys como yo auguramos que este alineamiento pronto nos hara ver grandes eventos-dijo Trelawny con mirada maniatica-fenomenos astrales, es un tema que a las dos nos facinan... estoy segura que pronto obtendremos muchas respuestas de este fenomeno, si usted gusta podria acompañarnos a Anys y a mi a ver este gran suceso, estaremos en mi torre con palomitas de maiz y un...

-Te lo agradezco mucho Sibyll pero me temo que estare muy ocupado-respondio Dumbledore-papeleos de la escuela, un verdadero dolor de cabeza-las dos profesoras asintieron-vamos, Severus

Severus siguio al anciano director esperando poder hablar seriamente con el, a pesar de que el se negaria a hacerlo deseaba poder convencerlo de actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De hecho, lo mas seguro era que ya lo era.

* * *

Eris fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, la oscuridad y la incomodidad del lugar en el que estaba acostada la tomo por sorpresa, poco a poco fue recordando lo que habia pasado, recordo el duelo, la forma en que habia luchado contra Harry pero sobre todo lo que había pasado después, se había enojado y después... y después... todo habia explotado, había sentido como de pronto una fuerza incontrolable se había desatado y su cuerpo había dejado salir todo de una vez. Todo.

-¡Harry!-grito Eris incorporandose del suelo de la casa de los gritos

-Al fin despertaste-dijo el joven mago

Eris se fue acostumbrando a la poca luz que habia y pronto pudo notar que el joven mago estaba parado frente a una ventana tableada mirando el exterior a travez de un agujero de las tablas, el muchacho permaneció así, sin voltear a ver a la niña.

-¿Como te sientes?-le pregunto el joven mago

-Bien

De hecho se sentía muy bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Recordo que los primeros dias de su entrenamiento con el joven Griffindor se había sentido cansada pero en ese momento estaba perfectamente... como lo que hubiera pasado hubiera sido tan solo un mal sueño, se levanto del suelo mugriento y lentamente se acerco a Harry, estiro una mano para tocarle la espalda pero en ese momento el Griffindor se alejo rapidamente como si le tuviera un gran pavor.

-No te me acerques-murmuro Harry ocultandose en las sombras

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto asustada la niña-¿Que sucede?

-¿Que sucede?-repitio Harry en un tono que no tranquilizo en nada a la pequeña Griffindor-vete a ti misma, ve tus manos

Eris levanto sus pequeñas manos y las vio con cuidado, estaban normales pero al poco tiempo se iluminaron y emitieron un pequeño relampago que bailo entre sus dedos, la pequeña lanzo un pequeño gritito y retrocedio asustada chocando contra una mesa, se restrego las manos como si se quisiera deshacer de algo asqueroso, miro a Harry pero no le pudo distinguir bien oculto en una de las esquinas de la habitacion.

-No te asustes... ya pasara-dijo el muchacho-¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas cansada?

La niña nego con la cabeza.

-Creo saber mas o menos que te pasa-dijo Harry acercandose un par de pasos a Eris pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguirlo-tu magia se salio de tu control... no pudiste mantenerlo a raya y es por eso que se esta manifestando de esa manera

-¿Que hago para detenerlo?-pregunto asustada Eris viendo como sus manos lanzaban otro relampago

-Creo que debes de hacer algo para gastar esa energia-el muchacho se acerco mas y esta vez Eris si pudo verlo-tal vez deberias de intentar hacer algun conjuro muy dificil para gastes toda esa energia que tienes

La niña retrocedio asustada al ver a Harry, la tunica de este estaba bastante chamuscada de varios lugares y la piel de la cara del Griffindor estaba ligeramente quemada, el muchacho noto la impresion de Eris y trato de sonreirle para calmarla pero al estirarse la piel el dolor le hizo desistir.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-se acerco un par de pasos a ella pero esta retrocedio por miedo a lastimarle-debemos de sacar esa magia que tienes ¿Hay algun encantamiento que te de mucha dificultad ?

Eris medito un poco mirando sus manos con temor y despues de unos segundos miro a Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Patronus_-murmuro la niña

Harry suspiro y con expresion pensativa miro el rededor; ambos Griffindor se diriegieron a la salida de la casa, Harry permitio que la pequeña Griffindor fuera primero pues por ser tan pequeña podia tocar el nudo del sauce boxeador sin correr peligro de ser golpeada por el arbol. La niña camino con cuidado por el tunel y manteniendo alejadas sus manos de todo, al salir tuvo que tocar el nudo del sauce boxeador pero retrocedio asustada al notar que con el leve roce la zona del nudo se habia marchitado de inmediato; la pequeña Griffindor tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no llorar. Los dos Griffindor se encaminaron al interior del bosque prohibido.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry al notar que la niña mostraba indecision al caminar por el tenebroso bosque-te gustaba estar aqui ¿No? Bueno, ahora vas a tener el gusto de estar todo el tiempo que quieras-le dijo con sorna

La niña le fulmino con la mirada pero despues de un rato siguio a su hermano hasta llegar a una zona en donde seguramente no habria nada que los molestara; era un lugar totalmente despejado, los arboles de esa parte no eran tan gruesas ni altos y estaban lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para saber si había algun animal que los rondara.

-Bien, este lugar es una zona segura-explico Harry-ahora haz el encantamiento-Eris le miro interrogativa-debes de sacar esa magia que no puedes controlar asi que hazlo de una vez

Fueron segudos de silencio los que gobernaron aquel lugar, la pequeña niña veía con incredulidad a su hermano pero este no cambio de expresión, era en serio; Eris miro el rostro quemado de Harry, lo habia dejado en mal estado, eso le daba miedo, su magia se habia escapado de su control... y lo había disfrutado, le daba miedo precisamente por que le había gustado sentir esa magia poderosa salir de su interior... pero había dañado a su hermano con ella; esa magia era mala. Alzo la varita tratando de encontrar un pensamiento feliz en su mente, recordo como es que había podido tener un duelo mas o menos decente con Harry pero lo que mas recordo fue aquella sensacion de poder. Era fuerte, claro que lo era.

-_!Expecto Patronum!_-grito Eris estirando el brazo

Hubo un destello de luz plateada pero lo unico que salio de la varita fue una informe nube plateada que se desvanecio poco despues de haber sido creada, Eris arrugo el seño y agitó la varita para obtener los mismos resultados y así lo hizo una y otra vez.

-No lo haces bien-interrumpio Harry-tienes la magia pero no la proyectas bien, no estas pensando en algo verdaderamente feliz... busca otro recuerdo

Eris suspiro mirando el cielo oscuro; un recuerdo feliz... tenia muchos recuerdos felices, sin embargo recordo lo que dijo Harry... _"un recuerdo verdaderamente feliz"_. Su mente volvio al momento en que monto su saeta de fuego despues de haber pasado todo el dia con su hermanito; la Griffindor sonrio, si ese no era un recuerdo feliz entonces no sabia cual lo seria.

-_!Expecto patronum¡_-exclamo Eris y hubo un fuerte fogonazo plateado

Habia una nube plateada mas grande y brillante pero no habia mejorado casi nada, ya lo habia tratado muchas veces y sentia sus fuerzas menguar, pero no podia, no debia desisitir, lograría convocar un verdadero _Patronus_ como el de Harry, y en ese momento la nube brillo mas, fruncio el entrecejo en parte por el esfuerzo y en parte por que se había dado cuenta de algo, al pensar en su hermano la nube parecía reaccionar. Entonces su mente regreso a todos los momentos que había pasado con su hermanito, el momento en que lo conoció, cuando volo con el, el primer partido de Quidditch, todo momento con el era sagrado para ella... era la persona a la que mas quería. Y entonces la nube emitio un fuerte brillo y Eris pudo ver como rapidamente se tranformaba en el aguila de mirada feroz, aleteo y emprendio el vuelo.

-¡Lo hice!-exclamo Eris levantando las manos

Harry le sonreia, pudo ver en su mirada el orgullo que tantas veces había visto en la mirada de su padre y de Evenicer, pero esta vez era mucho mejor.

-¡Lo hice, Harry!-volvio a gritar y corrio a hecharse a sus brazos

-Sabia que lo lograrías-dijo Harry abrazandola con fuerzas y dandole vueltas con alegria

Al detenerse Eris le aferro mas, no queria separarse de el, ademas de que rápidamente sintio el efecto secundario de hacer un _Patronus._

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el joven mago

-Tengo sueño-miro sus manos con ojitos somnolientos, ya no brillaban ni emitian descargas electricas-¿Ya me descargue?

-Eso creo-murmuro Harry soltandola para que admirara el _Patronus_ en forma de aguila, la niña camino encantada en direcion del fantasma plateado-a menos ya sabemos que haremos en caso de que pase de nuevo

-Eso no pasara nunca mas, ya no te lastimare-volteo para sonreirle contenta-ahora soy fuerte

Y de repente cayo al suelo inconciente, la aguila desaparecio pero Harry no se alarmo ya que sabia que eso pasaria, se acerco a su hermanita y al revisarla se dio cuenta de que en verdad solo se habia quedado dormida, el _Patronus_ le habia absorvido toda la energia que tenia de sobra. Suspiro con mas tranquilidad y cargo a su hermanita en su hombro para emprender el camino de regreso al castillo. Sin embargo ahora sus preocupaciones se habian vuelto mas grandes ¿Ahora que haría? Lo que habia visto hacer Eris no se comporaba con nada que hubiera visto antes, las cosas se complicaban mas y mas, no sabia ahora que debia de hacer con Eris. En realidad ya no estaba seguro de saber nada.

* * *

_Ploc... Ploc... Ploc_

Cuatrocientos ochenta y tres, cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro, cuatrocientos ochenta y cinco. Contaba, era lo unico que podía hacer, contar. La cabaña estaba tan caliente que incluso tenia nauseas, ademas los gritos de sus compañeros de celda no mejoraban la situacion, tan solo eran cinco contandolo a el y dos de ellos estaban completamente locos.

_Ploc... ploc... ploc_

Las gotas seguian cayendo justo en el medio de la cabaña, lo sabia, ese era el centro exacto de la cabaña, había tenido el tiempo de sobra para comprobarlo, había llovido apenas un par de horas antes y seguía cayendo agua de la gotera, podía contar las gotas... en realidad era lo mas divertido que habia hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo. Levantó la vista para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden; cinco personas encerradas en una cabaña demasiado perqueña, solo tenia tres estancias, cocina, baño y el lugar donde comian, dormian, hablaban; sus ojos se posaron en Ernest y Richard, los dos prisioneros locos que de vez en vez fornicaban entre ellos y pedian que les dieran mas paella por que se les habia terminado. Nunca había provado ese alimento.

Quinientos ocho, quinientos nueve, quinientos diez. los otros dos aunque no estaban locos si eran paranoicos ya que creian que el conspiraba con los locos para matarlo. Y el ultimo prisionero era el, tal vez el unico cuerdo de esa prision, o tal vez tambien estaba loco ¿Acaso los locos se daban cuenta de su propia locura? Y como no volverse loco despues de estar encerrado en aquella cabaña por poco mas de quince años. Mas que nada estaba aburrido. Tenia hambre, deseaba alimentarse.

_Ploc... ploc... ploc_

Quinientos treinta y tres. No los mataban de hambre ya que siempre habia comida en la cocina, pero esa no era el hambre que deseaba sacear. Se apretujo mas en su capa de viaje a pesar del calor que sentia, se cubrio la cara con la capucha mientras recordaba la sensacion de bienestar despues de alimentarse de las demas personas, despues de matar; se levanto del suelo cuando se dio cuenta que ya habia contado casi seicientos gotas de agua que caian en el suelo terrenoso de la cabaña, esa era la caida de un gran asesino, estar encerrado con dos locos y dos paranoicos. El gran asesino ahora debia de estar en una cabaña que apestaba a sudor , sangre, mierda y sexo asqueroso. Quince años y le faltaba una eternidad.

_Ploc... ploc... ploc_

Cuanto deseaba salir, extrañaba regar plantas en su casa. Se levanto y miro por la unica ventana de la cabaña, miro la vegetacion colorida del amazonas, su hogar desde hacia quince años; esas plantas le recordaban su hogar, el tenia una vasta coleccion de plantas que gustaba de regar, podia pasar horas enteras en su jardin, podia meditar en aquella paz. Habia quienes pensaban que los asesinos inmisericordes no tenían nada que pudieran disfrutar en verdad pero se equivocaban, era cierto que ya no eran como los demas pero aun le quedaba la suficiente humanidad como para tener pequeñas cosas que disfrutar... el silencio, por ejemplo; aun había podido darse el lujo de disfrutar del estar encerrado en su habitacion y escuchar el sonido del silencio, aquella carencia de vida a su alrededor y escuchar el viento sacudir las plantas de su jardin, disfrutaba tambien el comer platillos exoticos y el roce del agua con su piel, aquellas cosas que las demas personas pasaban desapercibido eran un tesoro invaluable para el. Ahora estaba encerrado en esa prision y aquellos pequeños placeres le habian sido negados.

Se levanto y se acerco a la unica ventana de la cabaña, un pequeño rectangulo que dejaba ver el exterior, hubiera sido mejor que diera a una pared o algo así, al menos no hubiera tenido que soportar las ansias de poder tocar las plantas; estiro la mano para tocar una hoja larga de color amarillo encendido pero como siempre una barrera invisible le dio un pequeño choque electrico cuando hubo tratado de sacar la mano por la ventana. De repente noto algo, su vision era privilegiada, una buena habilidad que había adquirido hacia mucho tiempo, podía ver mejor que cualquier depredador al buscar a su presa... y este depredador había captado a una potencial presa, a lo lejos, muy lejos, había captado que un par de ramas de árboles se habían sacudido de forma muy extraña, poco después aparecio una persona envuelta en una vieja y muy raida tunica. El prisionero sonrio y con una mano se bajo a un mas la capucha dejando que solo se viera parte de su menton sin embargo la tela de la capucha era lo bastante vieja para permitirle ver a travez de ella.

La persona se detuvo en un riachuelo y se agacho para beber un poco de él, el prisionero siguio cada uno de sus movimientos, como es que bebía del agua de aquel riachuelo, se mojaba un poco el cuello y después de vacilar un poco se despojaba lentamente de su tunica en un movimiento lleno de sensualidad, las curvas de la chica se dejaban ver a traves de un viejo pantalon negro y la corta blusa cafe que apenas cubria sus pechos; la chica se levanto y volvio a caminar, el prisionero sonrio con descaro al verle el rostro a la chica... aunque en realidad no estaba biendo su rostro sino lo que habia sobre el, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba verla de nuevo.

La muchacha por fin llego frente a la cabaña, los dos se vieron un largo rato hasta que de pronto el prisionero hablo, su voz era extraña, como si no hubiera hablado en muchisimo tiempo.

-Esa tunica deber de significar mucho para que te aferres a ella así

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer en un susurro

-El lord debe de estar de vuelta-dijo con tono pensativo-supongo que quiere que vuelva...en ese caso sacame, es mejor que estar aquí-la muchacha fruncio el ceño al oir esas palabras-¿Por que no te quitas esa mascara para poder ver tu enojo? Olvidaba lo mucho que amas a Voldemort

-¿Por que no sales de ahí de una buena vez?-dijo la chica quitandose la mascara de craneo-estoy segura que sabes como hacerlo

-No puedo salir, no sin una varita-Holika sonrio con burla, saco una varita que el encapuchado reconocio de inmediato, sus pupilas se dilataron completamente como un adicto al ver su droga

Volteo a ver el interior de la cabaña, los dos locos estaban cerca de el, perdidos en su propio mundo sin saber que de pronto se habian vuelto en el alimento de un asesino sin comparacion; se acerco al mas ruidoso, cuanto lo odiaba, el que mas lo había molestado en esos largos años, nunca dejaba dormir por sus gritos causados por su terror a la oscuridad y al silencio. El prisionero tomo al loco por el cuello y lo levanto forzandolo a caminar, el otro loco se puso a gritar asustado de la bestia que de pronto había brotado del prisionero encapuchado, se arrastro a una esquina de la cabaña y cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras que se tapaba los oidos con las manos para ignorar los gritos de la victima; los otros dos prisioneros salieron de la cocina, su aspecto era peor que el de los demas.

El encapuchado acerco al loco a la ventana, este forcejeaba para librarse del agarre del asesino, sin detenerse a pensar nada sujeto con mayor fuerza al loco y empujo su cabeza hacia la ventana, tal y como lo esperaba la cara de este choco contra la invisible pared, el grito de los demas prisioneros fue insignificante junto al sonido de los huesos de la cara del loco quebrarse, la sangre salpico la capucha del prisionero; golpeo dos veces mas el craneo destrozado del loco contra la pared invisible hasta que de pronto pudo notar que había una ligera fisura en esta, solto al pobre hombre dejandolo caer al suelo y saco una mano lo mas rápido que pudo por la fisura, cuando la volvio a meter traía con sigo la varita magica que Holika Pralad le había mostrado.

-Al fin-murmuro con ansiedad

Era sorprendente lo rápido que aquella hambre volvía a el, era como si la varita hubiera encendido aquella parte mas sangriente de si mismo, acaricio con embeleso la varita y fue cuando sintio que algo dentro de si despertaba, sintio como si algo flameara dentro de si, miro al pobre hombre que habia utilizado para abrir la fisura, se había arrastrado un poco intentando escapar pero había sido insignificante aquel acto, lo miro como lo que en verdad era, su presa, su alimento. Levanto la varita y el hombre volteo por si solo quedando acostado bocarriba, su rostro habia sido deformado por los golpes, las ropas del hombre se abrieron por si solas dejando al descubierto su huesudo torso, los otros prisioneros guardaron silencio al ver lo que pasaba. De repente una delagada linea comenzo a abrirse paso desde el cuello hasta el vientre del loco, sus debiles jadeos sonaran por la cabaña, en el exterior, Holika sonrio al escuchar ese ruido.

El encapuchado respiro agitadamente al ver las viceras del loco salir lentamente de su cuerpo ¡Cuanto habia esperado por poder saciar su hambre! Miro a los demas prisioneros, el otro loco ahora gritaba asustado por el monstruo que veía frente a el; habría podido matarlos desde hacía mucho tiempo pero eso hubiera significado permanecer solo el resto de su vida en aquella cabaña y eso era mucho peor que la sentencia que tenía en ese momento, pero ahora estaba libre, ahora que se estaba alimentando ni siquiera esa prision Noisirp podía detenerlo, era hora de poder alimentarse de sus compañeros de celda, avanzó un par de pasos en direccion de los dos tipos que lo veían desde la entrada de la cocina, uno se perdio de vista tratando de encontrar una posible salida de ese lugar, algo totalmtente inutil, el otro se quedo quieto, seguro de lo que le esperaba sin embargo cuando el encapuchado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saco de su bolsillo una cuchillo, estiro la mano para amenazarle pero fue inutil, una sonrisa surco los labios del encapuchado, hizo un movimiento de su varita y el prisionero salio volando hacia una pared y ahí quedo pegado, mientras que el encapuchado se acercaba este hizo intentos inutiles por liberarse.

-Casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente esto-mumuro el encapuchado

Con un movimiento de la varita abrio los ropajes del prisionero y ladeando un poco la cabeza como un niño que ve algo muy interesante movio la varita y lentamente aparecio una fina cortada por el pecho del prisionero, sin embargo de pronto se detuvo. No, había que hacer algo mejor con el, se había ganado ese derecho ¿Como es que había logrado manenerse mas o menos cuerdo durante los ocho años que llevaba ahí encerrado? Deseaba saberlo, miro de reojo el cuchillo que habia quedado tirado en el suelo, de un movimiento de la varita el prisionero fue lanzado al suelo y ahí quedo tirado sin poder defenderse, camino con lentitud y se agacho para tomar el cuchillo.

-Cada cabeza es un mundo-murmuro el encapuchado

Se arrodillo junto al prisionero y con calma paso el cuchillo por la frente del prisionero, comenzó a cortar viendo atentamente como la sangre comenzaba a correr, su corazon latio con mas fuerza al escuchar el alarido del prisionero. Ese día uno de los mas grandes y temidos asesinos habia renacido.

Abrio los ojos al sentir una perturbacion en su habitacion, su vision privilegiada capto de inmediato a la intrusa. Una silueta caminaba lentamente en su direccion.

-Es de mala educacion entrar a una habitacion sin pedir permiso, Holika-la silueta se detuvo y le miro tranquilamente

Se toco el rostro para verificar que tuviera la mascara de Death Eather puesta, cuando lo verifico se levanto y camino hacía una de las ventas, era grande y lujosa, en nada se parecia a la de la prision Noisirp.

-Nunca podre sorprenderte-se lamento Holika y sacando su varita encendio las velas de la habitacion-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mas o menos-contesto secamente-tuve un sueño un tanto incomodo

Claro que era incomodo recordar su estadia en la prision Noisirp, pero ahora estaba libre, y podía hacer lo que quisiera; Nomack estiro los brazos cerrando los ojos para asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera libre, a su mente llego la imagen de el y Holika alejandose de aquella cabaña que estaba siendo cubierta por las llamas, los gritos del ultimo sobreviviente se escuchaba a varios metros de distancia, al abrir los ojos se sintio contento al ver que estaba en sus habitaciones; tal vez estaba bajo el mando de Voldemort, pero eso pronto acabaria.

-¿Que necesitas?-le pregunto a Holika

-Greyback volvio de su mision, esta listo para su entrenamiento-Holika miro lo ojos cafes de Nomack-el Lord esta interesado en lo que puedas enseñarle a Fenrir

-Son solo unas cuantas artes oscuras antiguas-dijo Nomack tomando su capa de la silla en la que había estado durmiendo-sera mejor que vayamos... a "papi Voldy" no le gusta esperar

Salio de su habitacion sin siquiera molestarse en ver el rostro de Holika, era tiempo de trabajar.

* * *

Escucho murmullos reprobatorios, burlas e insultos pero en realidad no le importaron mucho, y eso era raro; parecía muy lejana aquella epoca en que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por agradar a las personas y encajar con el grupo a pesar de que ni siquiera le gustaran mucho esas personas. En ese momento Cho no podía tener un parecido mas grande con la Lunatica Lovegood, su cabello largo y negro estaba recogido en una extraña cola de cabello pero varios mechones de este habían escapado del amarre y salian por todos lados que daban un resultado bastante peculiar, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y carecian de la excelente combinacion de antaño, llevaba la varita sobre una oreja y ademas de que caminaba por el pasillo del castillo con un libro frente a los ojos sin siquiera molestarse en ver hacía donde se dirigia. La asiática, ahora parecía haber perdido todo brillo de su anterior persona para covertirse en un clon de la famosa Lunatica lovegood.

Cho escucho alguna risas de chicas desconocidas para ella después de haberse burlado de su estrafalario peinado pero no le importo, en realidad era bastate practico simplemente amarrase el cabello pues no perdía el tiempo en ridiculos y elaboradas obras de arte de cabello, igual que la varita, a veces sus tunicas estaban tan ceñidas que simplemente los bolsillos no eran un buen lugar para la varita y sobre su oreja era un buen lugar para traerla; ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez algunas de las locuras de Luna no eran en verdad locuras, sin embargo tal vez leer mientras se caminaba no lo era mucho por que en ese momento choco contra una de las armaduras del colegio cayendo al suelo con todo y armadura haciendo un tremendo escandalo cuando el metal se rego por todo el suelo. La asiática solto una maldicion mientras que miraba a todo su alrededor, la parte buena de haber caminado leyendo es que sin querer había ido a parar a un pasillo desierto así que nadie la había visto hacer el ridiculo; Cho suspiro pensando en la parte mala, no sabía donde carajos estaba, juntó todas las piezas de la armadura y después de darse cuenta que ni con magia sabria como armarla la dejo en suelo para que Filch o alguien mas la armara.

La Ravenclaw comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar el camino hacía el comedor ya que era hora del descanso y no le hacía gracia pasarlo caminando en algún lugar desconocido del castillo, ademas de que tenía mucha hambre; de pronto mientras caminaba le parecio escuchar unas cuantas voces de otros estudiantes que no parecían muy lejanos de ella, contenta se dirigio a ese lugar pero al llegar a aquel sitio sintió un malestar en el estomago, miro para todos lados y pronto noto una enorme estatua de un Trol, se escondio rapidamente detras de este sintiendo como su corazón latia de forma furiosa. Eran ni mas ni menos que Ginny Weasley y sus amigas a las que había visto, Cho suspiro esperando que no la hubieran visto, agudizo el oído tratando de escuchar mejor lo que decían.

-Golpearlo con el bate de golpeador de Flyli-dijo una de las amigas de Weasley-es lo menos que se merece... me cae bien pero dejarte plantada lo convierte en un idiota

-No, no es conveniente-dijo otra, la que era novia de Ron-no es lo suficientemente fuerte ¿Que tal dejarlo encerrado en un aula con un monton de excregutos?

-¿No estan siendo muy duras?-pregunto otra Griffindor

-Dejar plantada a Ginny no es poca cosa, la pobre lo espero tooooooda la noche

-Pero... debio de haber tenido sus motivos ya saben que ultimamente tiene muchas obligaciones; va y viene del despacho del director y siempre esta murmurando acerca de clases con un tal profesor Hurakan

-Es Alucard-corrigio Ginny que hasta ese momento había estado en un silencio pensativo-creo que con solo hacerle la ley del hielo sera suficiente

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto una de sus amigas-tal vez escarmentaria mas si lo metemos con los excregutos a una...

-¡No!-gritaron las otras dos amigas

-No te preocupes, Ariana-sonrio Ginny de forma muy coqueta-creo que ese sera un buen castigo... sino le hablo entonces es obvio que no recibira algo que le gusta mucho, eso no lo soportara y habra aprendido su leccion

-¡Vaya! quien diría que Harry adoraría los armarios del colegio-dijo la que se llamaba Maura y todas las Griffindor rieron divertidas

Cho escucho como las Griffindor se alejaban de aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y su cabeza gacha, no se sorprendio mucho al darse cuenta que le dolía el pecho, permanecio varios minutos sentada a un lado de la enorme estatua tratando de pensar y no le desagrado casi nada al darse cuenta que lo unico en que podía pensar era en lo que había escuchado; despues de un rato se levanto y camino por la misma direccion por la que se habían marchado las Griffindor, se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas que de pronto habían aparecido en aquel pasillo y miro el escazo reflejo que había en este, tuvo que reconocer que su aspecto había decaído mucho desde el día en que se había dado cuenta en que Harry había terminado con ella, se deshizo la cola de caballo y comenzó a preguntarse en que se había equivocado, tal vez el cambiar no habia sido buena idea, tal vez debio de haber seguido con su elegante andar, con su llamativo contoneo, el provocar las miradas encendidas de hombres y mujeres por igual, su mirada sexi que podía encender cualquier cosa y, por que no, sus peinados elegantes. Un reflejo triste le regreso la mirada, Cho sonrio de forma mecanica y fozada, no importaba, nada importaba. Se sujeto bien el pelo y se lo anudo de nuevo en la cola de caballo. Se sentía triste, claro, pero por alguna extraña razon se sentía también orgullosa de si misma; a decir verdad era la primera vez que se sentía como ella misma y no como la Cho que todos esperaban que fuera, al menos eso había ganado.

Llego poco tiempo después al comedor y se sento a un lado de Luna que comia un pudin de chocolate mientras que leia la revista del _The Quibbler_, Cho paso la mirada por la mesa de Griffindor y tal como lo esperaba pudo ver a Harry tratando de entablar conversación con Weasley, esta le estaba ignorando olimpicamente; la Ravenclaw sonrio con tristeza.

-Harry esta saliendo con Weasley-dijo Cho, se escucho un ruido extraño a su lado, detras de la revista, y segundos despues un chorro de comida se estrello contra el articulo de _las nubes, un arma mortal contra los gigantes_, Luna se limpio la nariz mientras bajaba la revista y miraba a Cho con su clasica mirada de eterna sorpresa

-¿Que dices? ¿Que Ginny sale con... Harry?

-No te hagas la tonta, ya lo sabias ¿Verdad?- observo como Luna meditaba un poco la respuesta

-Cho, no te voy a mentir-y acto seguido levanto la revista para tratar de leer a travez del pudin que había arrojado por la nariz

-Ya lo sabias-se lamento la asiatica-podriámos hablar... estoy, estoy triste... quiero estar con una amiga

Luna no contesto pero bajo una mano por debajo de la mesa y tomo fuertemente la mano de Cho en señal de apoyo, la asiatica sonrio.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho, Luna-murmuro

Luna sonrio ante eso. Cho miro de nuevo como Harry trataba de hablar con la chica Weasley, esta se negaba a hablarle pero en sus labios había aparecido una sonrisa burlona; la Ravenclaw suspiro y volteo a mirar ora cosa, sus ojos castaños se posaron en el nuevo trio dorado, Eris, Eliel y Volpus caminaban hacia la salida del comedor sonrientes ¡Cuanto deseaba poder regresar a esos dias en que todo era tan sencillo! Sonrio al ver la amistad que había entre esos pequeños a pesar de que fueran de diferentes casas, apesar de que uno de ellos fuera de la casa de la serpiente. Por lo menos ahora ella tenía una amiga de verdad, medito mientras que sentia el aprenton de manos de Luna.

* * *

-Ha, maldicion-murmuro Eliel revisando su mochila por enesima vez

-¿Ya lo encontraste o vamos a pasar aquí todo el día?-pregunto malhumorado Volpus

Estaban en un pasillo, Volpus y Eris estaban sentados en el suelo con cara de enojo esperando a que el Sliteryn dejara de buscar en su mochila, ese día tenía que entregar una redaccion a McGonagall que había tardado en hacer toda la noche, era imposible que no lo trajera consigo.

-Llevas casi quince minutos buscando esa bendita redacción-dijo Eris a punto de perder la paciencia-admitelo, la dejaste en tu dormitorio

-No puede ser, no puede ser... estoy seguro que lo meti en mi mochila esta mañana-murmuro Eliel y vacio todo el contenido de esta al suelo recibiendo un gruñido por parte de sus dos amigos

-Has hecho eso ya cinco veces, por que no te largas de una buena vez a tu dormitorio y lo buscas alla-rugio Volpus levantandose y ayudando a Eliel a meter sus cosas en la mochila-anda, vamos te acompañamos a tu sala comun para que los busques

Ya había empezado a arrastrar al pequeño Malfoy cuando este lo detuvo.

-Sera mejor que vaya yo solo

-¿Por que? Siempre acompaño a Eris a su sala comun

-Para ir a la casa de los listos no eres nada astuto-dijo Eris sonriendo de forma burlona

-Los astutos somos los Slitheryn-agrego Eliel con orgullo olvidando por un momento su trabajo perdido

-Si nos acercaramos a su sala comun sus queridos amigos nos matarian en unos segundos-explico la Griffindor

-No exageres, solo le arrancarían los ojos y la lengua-sonrio Eliel y hecho a correr hacía su sala comun-esperenme aquí, voy por mi trabajo, no me tardo

-¡No te tardes o no iremos solos a la biblioteca!-le grito Volpus

No fue mucho lo que corrio cuando de pronto choco contra alguien que se le había puesto en frente repentinamente, de hecho por un momento tuvo la impresion de que se había aparecido frente a el, el niño retrocedio un poco aturdido y fue cuando vio quien era la persona que había aparecido. Era Blaise Zabini. El corazon de Eliel parecio detenerse un momento, Zabini sonreía de forma burlona, saco un pergamino de su bolsillo, era el trabajo para McGonagall de Eliel.

-Que dificil es encontrarte solo, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-preguno Eliel malencarado y arrebatandole el pergamino, a pesar de todo era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se dejan intimidar por nadie; Zabini rio ante esa faceta del pequeño rubio

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño Malfoy tiene agallas... bien, eso me gusta ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-¡Nunca me unire a ti!-rugio el pequeño niño-nunca lo lograras... prefiero morirme

Zabini se permitio guardar silenciooara meditar un poco, se quito una inexistente pelusa de su tunica y después regreso su atención sobre el pequeño Slitheryn.

-Es una lastima, el orden de las cosas estan apunto de cambiar y te convendria estar de mi lado-Blaise ya no sonreía-ya veo de donde viene la estupides de tu familia, tu madre era igual de idiota... rogo por su vida hasta el ultimo momento

Eliel grito y saco su varita lo mas rápido que pudo pero antes de poder haber hecho algo Zabini ya le había lanzado un conjuro, el pequeño Eliel salio volando hacía atras cayendo dolorosamente, miro asustado como Zabini se le acercaba.

-Espero que cambies de opinion ¿Sabes? Me gustaria tener a ambos malfoy en mi bando

Eliel no pudo creer lo que había escuchado ¿Su hermano estaba con Zabini? Trato de tomar su varita pero estaba estaba sumamente lejos de su alcance. Pero en ese momento aparecieron Eliel y Volpus en el pasillo

-¡Eliel!-grito Eris sacando su varita-quita tus sucias manos de mi amigo

-Shhh, no querras que todo mundo se entere de lo que puede hacer esa manita ¿Osi, Nisher?-dijo Zabini sonriendo

Pero Volpus no se contuvo, estiro la mano y sorpresivamente lanzo un _Expelliarmo_ tan fuerte como el de Eris, mas sin embargo Blaise lo intercepto con otro encantamiento aunque la sorpresa se le dibujo en la cara al sentir el impacto del encantamiento, el odio aparecio en una mueca de sus labios, lanzo un maleficio, Eris se preparo para detenerlo pero en ese momento otro chorro de luz azul choco contra el maleficio y lo deshizo. No muy lejos de los niños había aparecido Garyel Zelin que miraba la escena de forma pensativa, camino lentamente hasta interponerse entre los pequeños y Blaise.

-Nunca creí que te atrevieras a atacar a niños indefensos, Blaise

-Ya me estoy cansando de que te aparescaz en donde no debes, Zelin, creo que es hora de que acabemos con esto

Zabini se arremango las mangas de la tunica y se quito la capa, Zelin se quito incluso la tunica, curiosamente se veía mas alto sin la tunica, se aflojo la corbata y se desabrocho un poco la camisa.

-Quedense detras de mi-murmuro el Slitheryn, la mueca de fastidio de la Griffindor no paso desapercibido para este

-No es necesario, yo soy muy...-pero Eris no termino de hablar

-Se muy bien lo que eres, niña, pero este tipo no es para tomarse de juego-miro atentamente el pasillo-ya tenia planeado hacer algo... miren, por eso eligio un lugar en donde ni siquiera hubiera pinturas que pudieran delatarlo

-¿Vas a seguir parloteando o vas a venir a pelear? Esta vez no me contendre-se burlo Blaise

Zelin ataco primero con un movimiento muy complicado de su varita, Zabini no solo lo detuvo sino que hizo que se le regresara a Zelien, este aunque impresionado lo hizo desaparecer, un encantamiento de transformacion hizo que algunas pedazos de piedra tirados en el suelo se transformaran en gruesos latigos que fueron contra Blaise, lo sujetaron pero este contraataco convirtiendolas en agua y luego volviendosa estacas de hielo, no las avento sino que hizo que giraran alrededor de él protegiendolo contro otros ataques, lanzo un maleficio pero Zelin convoco un muro de piedra negra que los protegio por unos momentos.

-¡Atras de mi! !No se muevan!-grito Zelin tratando de mantener detras suyos a los niños que intentaban salir para ayudarle en el duelo

En ese momento el muro de piedra se transformó en una enorme serpiente negra que silbo y abrio sus fauces mostrando sus colmillos, Zelin retrocedio manteniendo a los niños detras suyo.

-Corran... corran-ordeno pero la impresion había sido demasiado para todos, incluyendo a Eris, y no se podían mover-corra... ¡CORRAN!

Los niños reaccionaron pero Zabini lanzo tres de las estacas de hielo que cayeron frente a ellos deteniendolos en seco, acto seguido se transformaron en serpientes que los rodearon; los tres pequeños sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron sus _Expeliarmo_ a las serpientes que habían saltado para incarle los dientes, estas resivieron los golpes pero en seguida se pusieron en guardia impidiendo un posible escape, Eris solo pudo sentir el sudor correr por su rostro.

-Seamos razonables-dijo Zabini-Zelin, estoy dispuesto a olvidar nuestras diferencias y Nisher... te capturare otro dia y me viene valiendo mierda lo que le pase al Ravenclaw, hoy solo quiero a Eliel Malfoy

-No puedo protegerlos y luchar de forma decente-murmuro Zelin a los niños-cuando haga desaparecer a las serpientes corran y escondanse

-Yo no voy a hacer eso-protesto Eris

-Bien, corran, escondanse y protejan a Eliel-sugirio exasperado el muchacho

No espero a que Eris protestara por que en ese entonces ataco a la serpiente gigante lanzandole una maldicion, las otras serpientes atacaron pero Zelin ya había disparado varios maleficios que las hizo volverse cenizas;los niños corrieron pero tuieron que jalar a Eris que quería quedarse a pelear junto a Zelin, en ese momento trataba de mantener a raya a la serpiente gigante.

-¡Vamonos, Eris!-urgio Volpus

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

La maldicion de Zabini paso a pocos cetimetros de ellos, y los tres dando un grito corrieron, Zelin hizo un gran esfuerzo manteniendo a raya a la serpiente y a las maldiciones de Zabini; cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podría alcanzarlos sonrio y con mas confianza lanzó un encantamiento a la serpiente que se fue transformando en una estatua, la serpiente cayo y se rompio en pedazos que despues transformo en un liquido gris, Zabini trato de escapar pero fue atrapado por el liquido que se endurecio al instante de tocarlo. Pero la victoria de Zelin no duró, e muchacho vio intrigado como Zabini sonreía de forma burlona, la malignidad se pudo apreciar en sus ojos de pronto, ante la sorpresa de Zelin, Zabini se escurrió de su prision como si se volviera mas delgado y se deslizara como una serpiente; Blaise hizo un movimiento con su varita y dos pedazos de la piedra, enormes, se alzaron y se juntaron para aplastar a Zelin.

-Eso debio de dolerte-murmuro Zabini haciendo que las piedras se separaran esperando ver el cuepo aplastado del otro Slitheryn mas sin embargo no había rastro de el, el Slitheryn sonrio y miro el rededor-vaya, vaya, así que sabes hacer trucos de desaparicion.... bien, juguemos

Zabini camino viendo el rededor, divertido ante el reto.

-Marco... polo-murmuro excrutando todo el lugar-marco... polo ¿Donde estas, Zelin? ¿Donde? Marco...

-Polo-susurraron detras de el y una mano lo sujeto de la parte posterior del cuello, le dieron una patada en la parte interior de las rodillas haciendolo caer y despues una patada en el estomago lo dejo en el suelo, sin que se diera cuenta Zelin habia aparecido a sus espaldas

-Así que... tambien... sabes pelear como... Muggle-murmuro Blaise respirando con dificultad y viendo a su enemigo desde el suelo, no parecía contrariado por el ataque sorpresa -eres igual a mi, aunque desprecias a las muggles no desprecias su ingenio, esa forma de pelear también me intriga

Se levanto y dirigo un gope directo a la garganta del muchacho, este detuvo el ataque con ambas mano pero había sido un señulo ya que con un dificil movimiento Zabini pateo los tobillos de Zelin haciendolo caer y perder su varita, este tuvo que dar vueltas en el suelo para alcanzarla pero Zabini utilizo un conjuro para enviarla mas lejos, Blaise corrio contra el y le dio una patada a sus costillas haciendo que se agachara, alzo la rodilla golpeandole en el menton y tirandolo al suelo. Blaise sonrio y tomo al muchacho del cuello de la camisa creyendolo vencido pero se había equivocado por que Zelin lo sujeto de este y de un brusco movimiento lo tiro al suelo, se levanto corriendo para tomar su varita pero antes de que pudiera apuntarle Blaise ya había lanzado otra maldicion que le paso a unos centimetros de la cabeza, Zelin hizo que varias de la piedras restantes de la serpiente que había transformado en piedra se precipitaran contra su contrincante pero Zabini las desvio con facilidad mas sin embargo había sido otra vez un señuelo ya que otro maleficio había sido lanzado y este si le dio ocasionando que sintiera una potente descarga de adrenalina que lo confundio lo bastante para que Zelin le diera el golpe final. Sin embargo en el momento en que Zelin pronunciaba el conjuro un chorro de luz se precipito contra el, Garyel reacciono e hizo aparecer un escudo para protegerse mas sin embargo otro chorro de luz verde lo golpeo en un costado. Zabini había aprovechado el momento en que Zelin se protegia del otro conjuro para lanzar su propio hechizo.

-No era necesario-dijo Zabini respirando de forma agitada-pero aun así te lo agradezco... Draco

En el pasillo había aparecido Draco Malfoy con varita en mano, miraba a Zelin sin poder creer lo que había hecho; Garyel Zelin permanecia en la misma posicion que tenía al momento de recibir el hechizo, no había sido petrificado por que ni sus ojos tenían movimiento, miro a Zabini esperando que hablara.

-Dejalo, alguien lo encontrara y entonces lo expulsaran del colegio-se acerco a Malfoy y poso una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio-hiciste bien, ahora si eres uno de los mios

Malfoy respiraba de forma mas agitada que Zabini, había traicionado a la unica persona que lo habia ayudado de verdad, miro a Zabini con miedo.

-Se lo que piensas, decía ser tu amigo pero no lo era, te mantenia relegado, no te permitía sobresalir, atado-Zabini se limpio el sudor de la frente-pero yo te ofresco todo lo que viste; esa magia tan poderosa yo te la puedo enseñar

-El... me quería ayudar, me estaba ayudando a cuidar de mi hermano

-Te trataba como a una niñera, la unica diferiencia es que a las niñeras se les paga y al final del dia pueden volver a sus vidas propias... pero tu ya no tenías ninguna; no eres alguien que se limita a cuidar de los demás... eres alguien que sobresale, que ordena, no el que recibe ordenes, ven conmigo, yo te enseñare a gobernar

Zabini aferro mas a Malfoy por el hombro y así los dos salieron de aquel lugar, Malfoy observo a Zelin por encima del hombro mientras que se alejaban.

Paso un tiempo, minutos, después de que se hubieron marchado ambos Slitheryn cuando de pronto los ojos de Zelin se movieron hacia el lugar por donde se desaparecieron Malfoy y Zabini, se aseguro que ninguno de los dos se hubiera quedado y despues lanzando un fuerte gruñido rompio el maleficio de Zabini, consiguio moverse escuchando como si una gruesa piedra se hubiera roto; tosio un par de veces y cayo de rodillas; encantamiento de inmovilidad total, no era como el _Petrificus, _el encantamiento de Zaabini inclusive detenia la actividad cerebral, claro que había contra conjuro pero tambien se le podía deshacer uno mismo si se tenía una fuerza de voluntad superior al que se lo había puesto... y Garyel Zelin claro que la tenia.

Levanto la mirada y observo el lugar, Draco le había traicionado, había perdido frente a Zelin... medito un poco tratando de encontrar algo bueno en todo eso; Eliel estaba a salvo y él al menos había aparentado ser debil, Zabini no tenía idea de lo fuerte que en realidad era, eso lo obligo a sonreir con suficiencia. Se levanto y camino lentamente a la salida, aquel lugar comenzo a arreglarse por si solo, despues de unos segundos el lugar había quedado como nuevo.

* * *

Hermione miro los escritos de nuevo, llevaba varias horas en la biblioteca escribiendo una redacción de encantamientos para Flitwich sin embargo ahora estaba cansada y se tomo la libertad de estirarse escuchando como los huesos de su columna y cuello tronaban, suspiro viendo el techo de la biblioteca hasta que llego a sentarse junto a ella una chica pelirroja, la miro de reojo y sonrio de forma burlona.

-¿Ya te cansaste de hacer sufrir al pobre de Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-No, aun no pero decidí dejarlo descansar-miro la expresion interrogativa de la chica castaña-no... no pienso decirte lo que hizo esta vez

-No es necesario que lo hagas-sonrio y miro de forma analitica a la pelirroja-estan comportandose de forma extraña desde el día del partido de Quidditch... de pronto te enojas o te pones de caprichosa con el, y teniendo en cuenta que Harry no tiene nada de tacto con los sentimientos se me pueden ocurrir muchas posibilidades de lo que hay entre ustedes dos

-Suenas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en esto-comento Ginny sin hacer mucho caso-¿Alguna vez tuviste problemas con Krum?

-No tuvimos tanto tiempo para pelearnos... y no he sabido nada de él desde que se fue a la mision de la orden del fenix-hizo una mueca de disgusto-¿Que se le va a hacer? es parte de ser un heroe ¿Y bien? ¿Que hizo Harry para merecerse esa ley del hielo?

-Ya lo dijiste, no tiene tacto para los sentimientos-sonrio divertida la pelirroja

* * *

Suspiro de nuevo con derrota, a pesar de que tenía castigado al joven mago había guardado la esperanza de encontrarselo en uno de los muchos escondites que tenían y... tal vez, tener una sesión de acaloradas caricias y besos pero a pesar de buscar en todos ellos no lo había encontrado, sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba en la sala comun y mucho menos en su dormitorio ¿Donde demonios se había metido ahora? gruño molesta y sin mucho que hacer emprendio el camino de regreso a la torre de Griffindor. Camino a travez del oscuro pasillo pensando en cosas poco menos relevantes que el castigo de Harry pero de pronto le parecio escuchar unos levers murmurllos, cerca, muy cerca, de donde estaba; camino con lentitud hasta llegar a una esquina donde pudo escuchar con mas claridad, las personas que hablban estaban en el pasillo que cruzaba con el de Ginny.

Las voces eran de unas personas muy conocidas por Ginny, tuvo el impulso de retirarse y llegar a la torre de Griffindor para no escuchar su platica pero la curiosidad le ganaba por mucho a su sentido comun; sintiendo algo de culpa mezclada con incomodidad y curisosidad afinó el oido para escuchar a la perfección la platica, para distraer esos sentimientos de incomodidad miro una pequeña grieta donde una pequeña serpiente verde se asomaba y sacaba la lengua oliendo el exterior sin saber si aventurarse a salir o permanecer escondida.

-Tenemos que limpiarnos-escucho que decía Eris, se asomo un poco arriesgandose a ser descubierta para ver a como la pequeña le limpiaba a Harry la cara con sumo cuidado y cariño, ambos se veían sudorosos, sucios y cansados-¿Me veo muy mal?

-Deja te limpio ahora-dijo Harry, Eris se sento a un lado de el con una mueca de dolor y permitio que el joven mago le pasara la capa por el rostro tal y como ella lo había hecho con el

La serpiente alzo la cabeza fijando sus ojos amarillos en la pareja de Griffindor y luego en la pelirroja como si entendiera lo que pasaba, saco la lengua y percibio el aroma de esas personas; Ginny respiro con dificultad sintiendo un extraño malestar al ver la extraña convivencia entre esos dos Griffindor.

-No debi incitarte a esto... creo que hasta te obligue-murmuro el joven mago con un dejo de culpa en su voz-estuvo mal

-No, no lo estuvo... yo también quise-se acomodo en el suelo sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño ante alguna incomodidad que sentía su pequeño cuerpo-mañana me va doler muchisimo

-Lo siento, te lastime mucho ¿Verdad?

-No, claro que no-dijo Eris con una risita-solo cuando camino

La serpiente vio como la pelirroja miraba a todos lasdos buscando una vía de escape también vio como Eris se estiraba para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

-Estuvo genial-dijo Eris

la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se retiro caminando con rápidez,la serpiente alcanzo a ver su flameante cabellera roja ondear, segundos después los dos Griffindor se levantaron y volvieron a emprender su camino a la sala comun, los dos parecían cansados y doloridos pero la pequeña niña rubia lo parecía en verdad cuando el pasillo quedo en silencio total la serpiente salio de su escondite y saco la lengua repetidas veces buscando algun olor de alguien que se acercara, estaba despejado, la serpiente se deslizo por el suelo en direccion contraria de donde había partido los Griffindor, conforme se deslizaba la serpiente comenzo a aumentar de tamaño y su piel cambio de un tono verde brillante a un rojo oscuro. Pronto la serpiente había cambiado de tamaño y aspecto totalmente, a los pocos segundos se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

-¿Que quieres decir con algo extraño?-pregunto Hermione levantando su vista del libro que hasta hace poco había estado leyendo

-No lo se, solo los escuche hablar... pero no se exactamente de que-dijo Ginny con tono desconfiado

-¿Los espiaste?-pregunto la castaña de forma alarmada y levantandose del escritorio-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-No los espie-se defendio imcomoda la pelirroja-me los tope de pura casualidad

-Ginny... sabes perfectamente que ellos dos hacen... cosas, cosas muy raras... y que no nos incumben en nada... son cosas de ellos

Ginny resoplo y camino por toda la sala comun, estaba nerviosa, a oídos de cualquiera esa conversación hubiera sonado mas rara de lo que ella creía pero no, no podía ser que pasara algo malo entre ellos ¿O si?. No, solo estaba molesta por que ya había pasado día y medio sin besarse con Harry ¿Como es que había sobrevivido antes sin estar con el a solas en un armario?

-Pero algo no encaja, si estaban cansados ¿A donde se dirigían a estas horas?

-Ha, venían para aca-respondia Ginny

Hermione abrio los ojos alarmada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿Que haces ahora?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Bromeas? Debemos de largarnos de inmediato-Ginny le miro confundida-sabemos demasiado, sabemos de esa platica y ellos lo notaran

-No digas tonterías ¿Como podrían saberlo?

En ese momento se abrio el hueco del retrato y la chicas se quedaron en silencio demasiado pronto como para que los recien llegados sospecharan rápidamente que algo no estaba bien. Eris y Harry entraron a la sala comun y vieron con detenimiento a las dos Griffindor, notaron de inmediato el silencio incomodo de estas. Tal y como Ginny lo había imaginado, ambos lucían mus cansados, muy sucios y muy... unidos.

-He... ¿Hola?-pregunto Eris rompiendo el silencio

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Harry

-¿Aquí? no pasa nada aquí... de hecho no estabamos aquí, ya nos hibamos, ya ni estamos aquí-dijo Hermione rápidamente y corrio para perderse detras de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas

Los tres restantes Griffindor se vieron en silencio hasta que Eris sonrio y miro a la pelirroja, solto un bostezo.

-Creo que me voy a dormir-se cerco a su hermano y le dio un beso bastante tronado, miro a Ginny sonriendo con suficiencia-hasta mañana

Desaparecio detras de la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, al igual que Hermione dejando solos a Harry y Ginny, el silencio fue sepulcral hasta que la pelirroja hablo.

-No es mi asunto

-Nos escuhaste-dijo Harry, no era una pregunta-no puedo decirte que estuvimos haciendo

-Que bueno-dijo secamente-no iba a preguntarte nada

* * *

Eris entro a su habitación, la luz ya estaba apagada y sus compañeras de cuarto profundamente dormidas, la pequeña Griffindor solto un bufido con burla, vio a la niñas como si estuviera viendo algo insignificante, eran solo niñas mientras tanto ella se estaba volviendo rapidamente en una mujer, se estaba volviendo fuerte. Entro al baño y con la varita encendio las velas, su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una ligera sonrisa sarcastica; se miro en el espejo analizando a conciencia el sucio de su rostro, la mugre y sudor combinado bajaban por su pequeño cuello, se estiro lo mas que pudo para averiguar si por obra de magia habría crecido un poco... tan solo un poco, se examino el cuello, el cabello, los ojos el pecho, las manitas, seguía siendo una niña fisicamente pero se sentía mucho mayor de lo que ya era, sentía una sabiduría mucho mayor que las que tendrían sus compañeras de cuarto ¡Que darían ellas por vivir lo que ella había vivido!.

-Soy fuerte-murmuro con suficiencia

Abrio la ducha y mientras que escuchaba el agua caer y mientras que el agua se calentaba se desvistió examinando su cuerpo en el espejo, la tunica termino en el suelo y pronto le siguieron la camisa, la falda y la ropa interior; se estudio primero su altura, luego si estaba demasiado delgada o palida, se pregunto si ya estaría desarrollandose como la adolescente que ya se sentía mientras que se veía de perfil para comprobar cualquier cambio, sin embargo su atencio se centro en las nuevas marcas que tenía su cuerpo en ese ía varios moretones pero no le importo en lo absoluto, eran la muestra de que ya no era una niña, de que comenzaba a valerse por si misma. La pequeña Eris metio un pie en la regadera sin darle importancia al hecho de que su pie tenía unas cuantas gotitas de sangre seca. Sonrio al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo limpiando la mugre de su cabello. El agua corrio por su aun infantil cuerpo y fue bajando hasta perderse en el suelo y luego en el hueco del desagüe, sin emargo pronto no solamente corrio agua sino tambien un poco de sangre, naranja por ester diluyendose por el agua; la sangre provenía de uno de los piececitos de Eris, a su vez bajaba por su tobillo, bajaba por su pierna, de su muslo, de su espalda baja, su origen era de una larga y profunda cortada que tenía en su espalda, abarcaba desde un poco mas abajo del cuello, entre los omoplatos, hasta llegar a la cintura, a pesar de la grave magnitud de la herida Eris no parecía sentir ningun dolor ni tener conciencía en si de la cortada. A pesar del grado de la herida no corría anta sangre como debería.

* * *

Harry se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y reflexionar un poco mientras que se relajaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala comun, el cansanció lo estaba obligando a caer en los dominios de Morfeo, se resistía lo mas que podía tratando de descubrir lo que había hecho esta vez para enfurecer a Ginny ¡Gracias a Merlin que su relación se reducía a los ocasionales encuentros en los armarios! Al menos en ese momento no tenía la obligación de redimirse con ella, anque eso no quitara el hecho de que sí se sintiera culpable, sacudió la cabeza un poco y mejor permitio que su mente viajara a lo acontcido con Eris hacía un par de horas, lo que había pasado aún le costaba trabajo aceptarlo

Los dos Griffindor habían ido a su sesión de entrenamiento en la casa de los gritos pero no pasaron muchos minutos para que Harry se diera cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba al cien por ciento en lo que se refería a su concentración, la había desarmado con gran facilidad lo cual para su grado de evolución era algo intolerable, después de un rato Harry se decidió a preguntarle lo que le pasaba; Eris le había contado como había sido su encuentro con Zabini y como habían escapado al ver que este había tratado de matarlos, la pequeña niña le confeso que de nuevo se había sentido vulnerable, desprotejida y debi; se quedo en silencio esperando que Harry la consolara pero este lo unico que hizo fue verla con dureza.

-¿Y? ¿Que esperas que yo haga?-dijo Harry malhumorado-te he entrenado, estas a un nivel mas alto que cualquiera de segundo año o posiblemente de tercero, pero sigues escapando... no es que no seas fuerte sino que eres cobarde

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Eris sorprendida

-Que eres una cobarde sin remedio-Harry tomo su capa de una roída mesa que habían pegado a la pared y se dirigio a la salida de aquella habitación-yo he hecho todo lo posible pero aunque te enseñe todo lo que se no podras hacer nada... aceptalo, le temes hasta tu sombra

-¡No soy cobarde!-explotó la pequeña y mirandolo indignada

-Dos ataques y en los dos tuviste que escapar-reflexiono Harry-no, ya son tres... no son los encantamientos, eres tu

-¡No lo soy!

-Entonces pruebalo-dijo Harry dandole la espalda y abriendo la puerta para marcharse

Eris saco su varita y lanzo un encantamiento contra el mago, este debio de haberlo esperado por que se volteo rápidamente y contrataco, la niña se tambaleo y cayo al suelo vencida pero aún así agito la varita desde ese lugar, esta vez un maleficio realmente destructivo salio de su varita pero Harry lo repelio facilmente.

-En realidad eres tu-dijo Harry-tantos maleficios que tienes a la mano y lo usas de una forma tan burda que me aburres, no reflexionas o te detienes a ver a tu enemigo... no sirves

-¡CALLATE!

El intercambio de conjuros se hizo mas violento, Harry ya no se limitaba a solo protegerse o responder sino qe tambien atacaba, le lanzo un _Cofringo_ haciendola volar en el aire por la explosion que causo el maleficio del joven mago; la chica noto que el Griffindor no le estaba dando oportunidad para responderle los ataques, ni siquiera ponerse en pie, trato de alejarse a gatas pero el muchacho aprovechó para lanzarle un _Diffindo_, este le dio en la espalda haciendola caer de costado, a pesar del daño considerable que le había ocasionado por aquel encantamiento la niña apenas había emitido algún quejido . Harry se acerco a ella triunfante pero en ese momento la niña abrio los ojos y le lanzo un poderoso _Impacto_ que dio de lleno en el pecho, la pequeña Eris le lanzo un _Atracto_ y varias cosas fueron golpeando a Harry.

Asi siguio el duelo, los dos eran golpeados por los conjuros del contrincante o a veces eran alcanzados por sus propios hechizos, el duelo se termino hasta que ambos estuvieron en el suelo, seguian con la varita aferrada y sus miradas demostraban el deseo de pelear pero ya no les quedaba energía para hacerlo.

-Así esta mejor-dijo Harry con cansancio-mucho mejor-vio la mirada inerrogativa de su hermanita-estabas asustada... pero eso no es malo, lo malo es dejarse dominar por él pero ya no esta, es ese brillo que aparece en tus ojos cuando estas en vuelo en escoba el que me demuestra que no tienes miedo, en este momento superaste ese miedo, en un duelo no se debe temer lastimar al contrario

-Gracias... hermanito-dijo Eris estirando la mano, dejo caer la varita para sujetar la mano del joven Griffindor

Habían salido de la casa de los fritos y regresado al castillo llenos de magulladuras y con dolor hasta en el cabello, era normal para el que tuviera que regresar así (en especial después de las clases con Alucard) pero al menos esta vez había tenido compañía, eso había sido agradable; Harry suspiro pensando en la fuerza que estaba demostrando su hermana, y el miedo broto en su interior con una fuerza renovada. Nadie mas que el estaba al tanto de la verdadera evolución que estaba demostrado Eris ¿Debía ir a donde Dumbledore para decirle la verdad sobre Eris? Posiblemente estaba exagerando las cosas, posiblemente Dumbledore ya estaría al tanto sobre la reacción de Eris al entrenamiento, o al menos posiblemente lo sospecharía, deseaba que fuera así por que al no hacer nada sobre aquel asunto significaría que no era tan grave como Harry lo sentía. A decir verdad no soportaba estar peleado con Ginny, y mucho menos ahora que se había hecho tan inpresindible en su vida.

El joven mago se marchó a su cama sin saber lo equivocado que estaba al guardar silencio sobre el poder de su hermana.

* * *

Se paseo de nuevo por la biblioteca esperando calmar sus ansias pero no lo logro, se sentía incomoda por no saber que pasaba entre Harry y Eris; miro de nuevo los estantes y suspiro resignada mientras que iba a sentarse a una de las mesas, recargo la barbilla en la mesa y miro con pesar el lugar. Alzo la mirada al ver pasar a una muchacha de larga cabellera negra, algo despeinada pero que reconocio de inmediato, tuvo el impulso de ir a hablar con ella pero se contuvo, ignorar a la asiática era un reto personal y no quería desahcerlo... sin embargo si había alguien que supiera de algo raro entre Eris y Harry esa era Cho. Suspiro sabiendo que estaba a punto de tirar su dignida a la basura pero no tenía otro remedio; Ginny se levanto y camino en dirección de la Ravenclaw.

-Hola-saludo Ginny parandose junto a Cho, esta le miro con desconfiaza y alejandose un poco de ella

-¿Que quieres, Weasley?-pregunto la asiatica mirando al rededor, estaban frente a una estantería de libros completamente a solas... lo que no la tranquilizó en nada

-Hablar sobre algo muy importante... mira tu no me agradas y se perfectamente que yo tampoco te agrado-murmuro Ginny en tono amenazante-pero hay algo que quizas tu sabes y que tal vez tambien te preocupe a ti-Cho alzo una ceja de forma interrogativa-¿No te parece que Eris y Harry se estan comportando extraños?

-¿A que te refieres con extraños?-pregunto Cho tomando un libro del estante y leyendolo distraidamamente-yo no lo he notado

-Desaparecen todas las noches, regresan muy tarde y se secretean-murmuro Ginny-estoy segura que a ti tambien te interesa

Cho cerro el libro y suspiro, cuando miro a Ginny tenía una mueca de burla en la cara, solto un risita despectiva negando con la cabeza y dandole la espalda a la pelirroja se alejo, sin embargo Ginny le siguio arrepintiedose de haber hablado con la asiatica.

-Es lo mas absurdo que jamas he escuchado... y ten en cuenta que me junto con varios cabezas de Troll de Ravenclaw-se burlo la chica-no puedo creerlo, Weasley... estas celosa de una niña de once años

-No estoy celosa-siseo la Griffindor

-No me digas-se detuvo y la vio con la burla grabada en la cara-vienes a hablar conmigo a sabiendas que nos odiamos a muerte y me insinuas que hay algo mas entre ellos dos-Cho tomo otro libro y lo leyo ignorando la expresion de ira de Ginny

-Tu debes saber algo-gruño la pelirroja

-Claro que lo se... a decir verdad se muchisimas mas cosas que eso; Eris me a contado varias cosas-cerro el libro y lo metio en su mochila-pero no te lo dire-volteo para irse pero segundos después la encaro de nuevo, en ese momento Ginny noto que se veía algo demacrada y cansada-¿Sabes? Aunque suene extraño, preferiría un millon de veces que Harry anduviera con Eris o cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts antes que contigo

Se dio vuelta y se alejo con aire orgulloso dejando a Ginny sintiendo que algo muy dentro de ella comenzaba a hervir por la ira. La platica con Cho la dejo en peores condiciones y el resto del día estuvo con un humor peor que el de su hermano en sus peores días, hasta sus amigas habían huído de ella y permanecieron escondidas para no tener que soportala. Sin embargo cuando las clases terminaron hubo algo que la calmo un poco; mientras que se dirigia a la torre de Griffindor su galeon falso comenzó a calentarse, al revisarlo noto que era un mensaje de Hermione que le pedía de favor que la acompañara a las cocinas del colegio después de el toque de queda. Después de la platica con Cho lo que mas le apetecia era hablar con alguien de confianza y romper algunas reglas.

Entro a su habitacion y se dirigio a su cama para descanzar un rato, se tumbo en su cama y corrio las cortinas pues aunque el malhumor se le había ido pasando no tenía ganas de platicar con sus amigas, cuando escucho que ellas entraban a la habitacion se acosto bocabjo y fingio estar dormida, después de unos minutos de durmio en verdad.

* * *

-¡Dejenme en paz!-grito furioso el pequeño Malfoy a sus dos amigos que le veían de malhumor

-Tenemos que cuidarte-le susurro Volpus mirando al rededor para asegurarse que nadie les pudiera escuchar, el pasillo estaba vacio-ese tipo podría querer atraparte

Eris asintio con la cabeza peroeso ocasionó que sintiera un enorme dolor que la hizo quejarse y apoyarse en la pared, los dos pequeños niños la ignoraron por completo pues estaban ocupados fulminandose con la mirada.

-¿Y que piensan hacer cuando tenga que regresar a mi sala comun?-pregunto el pequeño Malfoy-acaso me van a seguir hasta ese lugar

-Si es necesario entonces lo haremos-respondio Volpus-ese tipo trato de matarnos para poder tenerte en sus manos

Eliel suspiro y miro a sus dos leales amigos.

-Ya pasaron días desde ese encuentro, si quisiera atraparme ya hubiera hecho algo-murmuro Eliel-no lo he visto desde que se enfrento a Garyel Zelin

-Debe de ser muy fuerte para haberle pateado el trasero-comento Volpus impresionado

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto la Griffindor al ver que su amigo se había dado la vuelta para alejarse de ellos

-Al baño... no me pregunten para que

-Te acompañamos-dijo Eris pero apenas de haber dado un par de pasos se quejo de nuevo y recargo de nuevo en la pared

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

El Slitheryn entro a la puerta mas cercana, el baño, dejando callados a sus dos amigos, se miraron entre si y sin decir nada se sentaron en el suelo, Eris con mucha dificultad, uno a cada lado de la puerta como si fueran guardias cuidando algo muy importante. Mientras tanto adentro del baño el pequeño permanecia sentado sobre el retrete, su mirada estaba perdida en vacio y sus ojos expresaban una enorme melancolia, recordo como cuando se sentía trizte su madre solia recostarlo sobre su regaso para acariciarle las sienes y mimarlo... pero ahora ya no estaba con el, ya no habrían mas mimos ni tazas de chocolate caliente los días de invierno... ni las palabras de consuelo. Nadie sabía que Narcisa Malfoy había muerto, nadie la extrañaba, el mismo dudaba que Draco la hechara de menos. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, por todo el dolor que sentía desde que Draco se había atrevido a oponerse a su padre ocasionando que tuvieran que escapar de casa. Penso en la oferte de Blaise ¿Por que no aceptarla? Si dejaba de dolerle tanto la muerte de su madre ¿Por que no unirse a el si Draco ya lo había hecho?

* * *

Ginny desperto media hora después del toque de queda, al salir de su cama vio que las demas chicas ya estaban profundamente dormidas, entro al baño y se mojo la cara para poder despertarse del todo,no había tiempo para arreglarse, se tenía que ir con Hermione lo mas pronto posible o pensaría que la había dejado plantada; cuando alzo el rostro para verse en el espejo se sobresalto por que por un momento estuvo segura de haber visto a alguien detras suyo, alguien alto y desconocido, pero cuando volteo no había nadie. Suspiro algo nerviosa y regreso a su habitación, miro la oscura pieza con una sensación de irrealidad, sintio algo de frio y despues de tomar su capa salio de su habitacion. Por un momento había esperado encontrarse a la chica pero no había nadia, reviso su galeon y se sorprendio al ver otro mensaje en la moneda que al estar dormido no se percato de su llegada, este le indicaba que la fuera a buscar directamente en las cocinas.

La pelirroja tuvo que correr para llegar lo mas pronto posible a las cocinas mas isn embargo cuando le hizo cosquilla al cuadro frutero no se abrio la entrada, extrañada volvio a hacerle cosquillas mas sin embago no fue sino hasta el quinto intento que la entrada se mostro pero de ella aparecio uno de los elfos domesticos un poco tembloroso de la emoción, miro a Ginny e hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-La estan esperando, señorita-e hizo una seña para que pasara

Ginny miro con curiosidad aquel acto pero aún así entro a las cocinas, a diferencia de otras ocasiones estas estaban totalmete a oscuras, siguio al elfo viendo todo el rededor con una creciente desconfianza creciendo dentro de ella; en el fondo, en donde hacía algun tiempo había sido el hogar de Winki pudo ver lo que parecía una debil luz, el Elfo la llevo hasta aquel lugar. Ginny miro con sorpresa a quien estaba ahí, una pequeña mesa arrelada perfectamente con un par de velas encendidas y a un lado de esta estaba Harry terminando de poner un par de platos.

-¿Harry?-pregunto Ginny

El joven mago estaba tan distraido que al escuchar la voz de Ginny se sobresalto y dejo caer uno de los platos, dos elfos domesticos aparecieron de inmediato para limpiar el desorden y después desaparecieron sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Que es todo esto, Harry?-sonrio divertida

-Bueno... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo nervioso

-Harry, aun falta para mi cumpleaños-respondio la pelirroja

-Mmm, veras... yo quería pedirte perdon, no se exactamente que fue lo que hice pero creo que te molesto mucho-se quedaron en silencio, Ginny sintio que su cara se ponia roja de la impresion-¿Cenamos?

Ambos Griffindor se sentaron a la mesa y se vieron en silencio, Harry se felicito mentalmente por haber puesto las velas ya que así podía ver un ligero brillo en los ojos de la Griffindor que sinceramente le fascinaba.

-No hiciste nada malo-dijo de pronto la chica-para variar fui yo... otra vez

Puso una mano sobre la de Harry y le miro contenta, nunca hubiera pensado que Harry podría ser tan romantico, al ver al joven mago toda duda y enojo se disipó de su mente y fue remplazada por las razones de quererle tanto, además de varias ideas traviezas.

-Se... que habíamos quedado en... que no habría compromisos en esta... relacion-dijo Harry con rostro serio, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras-pero creo que eso no va a funcionar mucho tiempo... yo quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo, por eso quería preguntarte algo.. hem... no es facil, ¿Tu... a ti te gustaria... querrias ser...

Ginny se levanto y se inclino sobre la mesa, puso el dedo indice sobre los labios del Griffindor viendole sonriente.

-Shhh, no te compliques-le murmuro, tomo la mano del muchacho-ya habra tiempo para eso después... ¿Sabes si hay algún armario por aqui cerca?-le pregunto con una sonrisa provocativa

Harry también sonrio y pronto se pudo notar el deseo en los ojos de ambos Griffindor, se levantaron sin decir nada ni prestar atención en los Elfos que les veían apenados, sin pronunciar palabra alguna salieron de la cocina y caminaron en la oscuridad con rápidez hacía el armario de escobas mas cercano. Ginny vislumbro una puerta, no era un armario sino un salon en deshuso pero claro que les serviría un poco, Harry tomo la perilla mientras que sentía como la excitación corría por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo justo cuando abría la puerta un destello de luz plateada los cego por un momento y de pronto, frente a ellos, había aparecido un fenix de color plateado.

-Un _Patronus_-dijo Ginny viendo la extraña figura fantasmal-¿De quien sera?

-Harry-dijo el fenix, como si hubiera escuchado y entendido la pregunta de la pelirroja; ambos Griffindor reconocieron la voz de inmediato, era de Dumbledore-necesito que vengas a mi despecho de inmediato, hay asuntos que tengo que tratar contigo

El fenix se desvanecio en una nube plateada dejando a los estudiantes confundidos, se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer.

-Creo que entonces lo dejaremos para después-dijo Ginny viendo la puerta con disgusto, se acerco al joven mago y lo beso en los labios-anda, Heroe, ve a salvar el día

Harry la vio pensando en algo, sonrió y le tomo firmemente de la mano.

-Ven conmigo-la chica le miro enarcando una ceja sin comprender-quiero que estes conmigo... que formes parte de mi vida

La pelirroja sonrió contenta y los dos se dirigieron al despacho del anciano profesor, al estar frente a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore Ginny respiro algo nerviosa y miro a Harry

-¿Estas seguro?

Harry no se contesto, se limito a tocar a la puerta. Al entrar al despacho vieron a Dumbledore detras de su escritorio viendo pensativamente el oscuro cielo a traves de la ventana, miro con algo de sorpresa el que no fuera solamente Harry el que había entrado, sus ojos habiles y entrenados notaron de inmediato que ambos Griffindor iban tomados de las manos, no fue necesario que se tuvieran que explicar.

-Harry, gracias por venir tan pronto, pasen por favor-con la varita hizo aparecer una segunda silla-señorita Weasley, es una sorpresa verla por aquí ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

-Gracias profesor-sonrio Ginny algo apenada y al instanteapareció frente a ella una taza de te

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Dumbledore parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas para decir el asunto por el que le había llamado.

-Aunque fue inesperado... me alegra que usted también allá venido, señorita Weasley; veran... hay un problema, algo surgio muy mal en una mision de la orden, a ustedes les concierne esto, de forma indirecta pero aún así les concierne

-¿Que quiere decir con eso, profesor?-pregunto Harry sin estar muy seguro de querer saberlo

-Hace un tiempo mande a un grupo de personas a una mision muy peligrosa-explico el anciano profesor-confiaba en todos esas personas por que eran magos y brujas excepcionales... pero-Dumbledore se llevo una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor-hubo algo que no esperaba y salio todo mal... nadie sobrevivio en esa mision

Harry sintio que su boca se secaba, el profesor les miro con tristeza.

-En esa misión iba alguien a quien conocían-suspiro para tomar valor-cuidar de Durmstrang... esa era la misión de Victor Krum

Harry sintio que un extraño peso frío se colaba en su estomago, sintio que Ginny apretab fuerte su mano, se vieron entre si sin saber que decir. Lo unico que se les vino en mente era Hermione.

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Se que les dije que iba a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto pero de plano ahora si que se me fue la onda de todo, lo que mas lamento fue la escuela, mis calificaciones lo resintieron mas; aunque todavía no estoy del todo bien por mis problemas voy mejorando y ya no me siento tan trizte (por cierto, agradezco los dos reviews de apoyo que me llegaron... me sirvieron mas de lo que imaginan) y tal y como dice una cancion de Quenn The sow most go on. Por mi poca actividad en este fic me decidí a adelantar unas cuantas cosas, quitar algunas tramas de relleno, escenas de besos entre Ginny y Harry y enredos y malos entedidos en el trio amoroso de Harry/ Ginny/ Cho (lo cual fue una pena para mi por que aunque a ustedes les cae mal la pobre Cho, a mi me agrada y la comprendo después de mi ultima desepcion amorosa ) hasta que pro fin lo acorte lo necesario haciendo que de este fic solo le falten diez capitulos para que termine. Se que les parecera poco para que se resuelvan los misterios así que espero hacerlo bien, ya mate a Krum para dejar a Hermione totalmente libre para el plan romantco de cierto pelirrojo Weasley, lo que viene después espero que no los desepcione.

ESCENAS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Un pequeño viaje del trio dorado (mas Ginny) permite conocer un poquito del pasado de Krum y a ver mas atrocidades de parte del lord oscuro y del cruel Nomack; Draco muestra una extraña habilidad que tenía guardada; Ron descubre una pequeña parte del plan de Zabini para derrocar a Voldemort y Dumbledore, Harry se reencuentra con Isable Flame y su muy pequeña platica le ayuda en muchas dudas que tiene, Holika y Nomack reciben la noticia de que el fenomeno de la alineación planetaria podría revelar unas cuantas cosas; un viejo enemigo regresa para complicar esta guerra.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:_LA MARCA TENEBROSA._

Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero no tardarme mucho.

AGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	33. Una marca tenebrosa

CAPITULO XXXIII.- UNA MARCA TENEBROSA

Las sombras que habitaban esa zona de la enfermería parecían gozar con mostrarles siluetas extrañas, amorfas, pero que de alguna forma le hacían sentir un extraño malestar parecido a la sensación de nostalgia, algo de cierta tristeza que se siente al recordar una que otra vivencia. Poso sus ojos en la cama que estaba hasta la esquina contraria de donde estaba el, un muchacho pelirrojo dormía sentado en una silla un lado de aquella cama; Ron había demostrado una madures inusitada en él en todo momento después de que Hermione recibiera la terrible noticia, y Hermione… la Griffindor estaba tan destrozada que simplemente después de lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore lloro hasta quedar dormida. Harry se acomodo en su cama y presto de nuevo su atención en las oscuras sombras que jugaban con sus emociones.

La única vez que Harry pudo ver tanto dolor en una persona fue cuando Amos Diggori tuvo que ir por el cuerpo de su hijo, Cedric; era tan doloroso presenciar como las personas perdían a sus seres queridos, en especial cuando aprecias tanto a esa persona, le dolía tanto ver a Hermione llorar destrozada por la muerte de Krum pero tampoco pudo ver a otro lado cuando Dumbledore dio la noticia; Ginny le aferraba de la mano para darle fuerzas pero esta vez ni siquiera eso ayudaba al joven mago. El Griffindor miro a al director del colegio viendo como este no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna ante el dolor de la chica de ojos melados.

Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, la noche siguiente de recibir la noticia del deceso Harry y Ginny tuvieron que llevar a Hermione al despacho para que el anciano profesor le diera la noticia, había sido muy difícil convivir con la chica durante el día sabiendo que dentro de una horas le destruirían el mundo con aquella noticia, sin embargo fue mucho peor ver su expresión al enterarse de la verdad... nunca volvería a ver a Krum. Ron aferro a Hermione para que no se lastimara ella misma, en ese momento el pelirrojo la abrazaba fuertemente, no se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, solo abrazar a Hermione por que era lo único que podía hacer; Ginny dejaba correr silenciosas lagrimas.

-En verdad... lo siento mucho-murmuró el anciano profesor

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Hermione se pudiera tranquilizarse lo suficiente para fijar su ojos melados en el director. Hermione trato de decir algo pero sencillamente parecía haber perdido el habla.

-¿Que fue lo que paso, profesor?-pregunto Ron con la voz quebrada-¿Como sucedió todo esto?

-No sabría decirle con exactitud... señor Weasley, aún no sabemos con exactitud que paso-trato de decir algo pero parecía estar agotado tan solo con ver a Hermione-hemos hecho bastantes exámenes en la escena del crimen pero aun no encontramos nada... ignoro como paso todo esto

Sin embargo al escuchar eso Hermione puso sobre Dumbledore sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, su mirada se había vuelto calculadora y fría, sumamente fría.

-No sabe cuanto lo siento... esto fue mi culpa

-¡Claro que lo fue!-exclamo Hermione dejando mudos a todos los presentes; la chica se levanto de su silla y miro ferozmente al anciano director, Ron se había quedado blanco de la impresión-usted es un idiota, no pudo prever esto por que no quiso hacerlo-Hermione le señalo con un dedo tembloroso

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Ron, le tomo una mano para tratarla de sentarla de nuevo pero esta hizo un movimiento brusco para safarse

-¡ USTED MATO A VICTOR!

Dumbledore había bajado la mirada con expresión culpable y no dijo mas hasta que la Griffindor se calmo de nuevo. El anciano profesor se acerco a la ventana y miro el atardecer que se ofrecía a la vista de todos, suspiro y miro a los cuatro Griffindor; Harry pudo ver en el la tristeza que había mostrado el día en que había muerto Sirius.

-Mañana iré al funeral del señor Krum... llevarlos sería lo menos que puedo hacer, si es que quieren-dijo Dumbledore, Hermione bajo la cabeza de sus ojos salieron algunas lagrimas silenciosas, al poco rato asintió sin molestarse en ver al profesor-bien...será mejor que pasen la noche en la enfermería…

Los cuatro Griffindor se pusieron en pie y salieron de la habitación pero antes de que el joven mago saliera el profesor Dumbledore le llamo.

-Se que no cambia nada pero en verdad lo siento mucho... nunca quise que esto pasara

Mientras que se revolvía en su cama recordó como la ultima vez que había tenido que permanecer la noche entera en aquel lugar había sido después de su encuentro con Antares, había esperado no tener que pisar la enfermería de nuevo, con un poco de suerte solamente por un resfriado o alguna herida superficial causada por el Quidditch mas sin embargo ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, claro que no era por ninguna herida o semejante, era por su amiga aunque de cierta forma hubiera preferido que fuera por su causa y no por el sufrimiento de Hermione; se acomodo en la cama para tratar de dormir pero un ataque de insomnio se lo impidió.

-Creí que dormías-susurro la pelirroja; Ginny le veía desde la cama contigua, su mirada era pensativa, miro profundamente el lugar en donde estaban los dos Griffindor-¿Puedo acostarme contigo?

El joven mago apartó las cobijas como respuesta y la pelirroja se acurrucó a su lado rápidamente, apoyo su mejilla en el pecho de Harry escuchando discretamente el latir de su corazón, se quedaron un largo rato en silencio pensando en lo que les esperaría el día siguiente, o mas bien dentro de unas horas, ya pasaba de media noche.

-¿Sabes?-pregunto la pelirroja-esto me recuerda la vez en que te llevamos con Antares

-También estaba pensando eso-comento Harry de forma distraída mientras que veía con atención los rojos cabellos de la chica

-¿Como pudo pasar esto?-pregunto Ginny aferrandose al pecho del joven mago, aunque Harry captó que era una pregunta mas para si misma que para él

-Así son las cosas con Voldemort-medito un poco en las cosas que había tenido que soportar por tan solo la presencia del mago oscuro, las muertes que ya había causado y las vidas que aún le faltaba por arrebatar-no importa que no te cruces en su camino, su maldad te alcanza… lo quieras o no

Lo ultimo lo había dicho sin pesarlo pero si lo meditaba bien tenía mucho razón, Voldemort ensuciaba y destruía cuanto tocaba; Krum se había cruzado en su camino y eso le había costado la vida, Krum era una de esas personas que se había atrevido hacer algo para frenar el avance de Voldemort y este no solamente le había matado sino que también había lastimado a sus seres queridos. Él era Harry Potter, el enemigo numero uno del Lord oscuro, aquel que representaba la ruina de todos sus planes ¿Que pasaría con él si se llegaba a encontrar con Voldemort? Bueno, ya sabía que sucedería ¿Que sucedería con los demás? ¿Que sucedería si Voldemort se llegaba enterar de sus amigos? El ya sabía de sus amigos, seguramente eso significaba que sus vidas estaban ya en peligro, pero... pero... ¿Y si se enteraba de Ginny?

Harry sintió que un peso en su estomago aparecía de pronto, la sola idea lo había atemorizado instantáneamente, una de sus manos busco la sedosa cabellera de la chica como si con eso pudiera regresara a una realidad un poco menos atemorizante, con delicadeza bajo su mano lentamente disfrutando del tacto con su delgado cuello, sus hombros, tocando levemente sus senos y deteniéndose en la breve cintura; el pensar en la sola posibilidad de que Voldemort se enterara de su relación con Ginny le llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos horribles, pero esa era la cruel realidad... el sabe, el siempre sabe.

Ginny levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry, la chica le miro con curiosidad.

-El siempre sabe-murmuro Harry, la chica le miro intrigada, el Griffindor le miro y sonriéndole acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la chica, esta cerro los ojos sonriendo ante la sensación-el se enterará

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y le vio sin comprender pero no pronunció palabra alguna

-Voldemort se enterará de nosotros... mira a Hermione como esta, piensa en lo que el lord oscuro hará cuando se entere de ti

-Cállate-le dijo y evito su mirada, volvió a recostarse en su pecho-no digas idioteces

-No son idioteces... lo sabes bien

El silencio gobernó, pensó en lo bien que se lo pasaba con Ginny, en que no solamente era la emoción del momento ya que sabía perfectamente que quería a aquella pelirroja, la quería mas que a cualquier cosa del mundo pero debía comprender que al menos para él un tipo de cariño como ese estaba prohibido mientras que Voldemort viviera, mientras que aquella amenaza le persiguiera y matara a cualquier persona que le demostrara lealtad, fuerza… amor.

-En verdad te quiero mucho-le dijo el Griffindor pero la chica no contesto

Se dedico a acariciar aquella cabellera que tanto adoraba, pensando el los buenos momentos, en aquellos besos que ella le daba, en lo mucho que les gustaba a ambos esconderse de toda la gente y besarse a sabiendas que había peligro de que los descubrieran, ahora temía que eso pasara. Se quedo pensando en su querida Ginny.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar como la puerta de la enfermería se abría, inmediatamente noto la ausencia de Ginny, se pudo poner los lentes justo a tiempo para ver al profesor Dumbledore entrar a la estancia, al notarse mirado por el joven mago se acerco a este con una sonrisa un tanto sombría.

-Tenemos que irnos, Harry-le murmuro viendo a los demás Griffindor, fue un momento que el joven mago aprovecho para verificar que la pelirroja estuviera en su cama-despierta a los demás y prepárense, los espero a un lado del bosque prohibido

Al salir el director miro su reloj, el que le había obsequiado Ginny, noto que apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana, no había dormido mucho pero no se sentía cansado, miro a la pelirroja y se acerco a su cama para despertarla pero antes de que este pudiera poner una mano sobre ella esta dio muestras de estar despierta, tal vez incluso desde antes que entrara el director.

-Estoy despierta-murmuro y se levanto de la cama, ya estaba totalmente cambiada, se levanto sin molestarse en mirar al mago-yo despertare a Ron y Hermione, tu alístate

Harry salio de la enfermería mientras que la pelirroja ayudaba a los dos Griffindor a despertar; el clima frió de los pasillos y los terrenos del colegio le ayudo a despertarse por completo, su mirada se poso en el carruaje que permanecía en el lugar indicado por el profesor, este no estaba por lo que pudo acercarse al carruaje y poder acariciar a los Thestrall que estaban atados y destinados a transportarlos mas sin embargo pudo notar una pequeña figura encapuchada que sostenía las riendas, la figura no le prestaba atención, simplemente tomaba las riendas de las criaturas y nada mas. En el momento que Harry se acercaba para poder ver debajo de la capucha vio llegar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny acompañados por Dumbledore.

-Vamos, se nos hace de tarde-murmuro haciendo entrar al carruaje a los tres Griffindor; Dumbledore se acerco al joven mago y le susurro algo a la figura, Harry pudo escuchar lo que dijo-Sanatorio Iren Sachenska

Al entrar al carruaje se sentó junto a Ron en la carreta, Hermione había comenzado a dormitar junto a Ginny y esta se entretenía mirando por la ventana. Harry tuvo la enorme necesidad de hablarle, de sentirla, tratando de distraerse mirando por la ventana también y noto que la carreta comenzaba a elevarse al notar que se veían las copas de los pinos por la ventana.

* * *

El tiempo paso, el silencio en la carreta era total, los pensamientos de cada persona era diferente… Harry simplemente trataba de no pensar en lo que tendría que decirle mas tarde a la pelirroja que tenía en frente, había tenido tiempo de sobra para poder razonar bien lo que debía de hacer, había llegado a una conclusión y nada iba a cambiarla, lo difícil ahora sería decírselo; miro su tez pálida alumbrada por un débil haz de luz, le recordó la primera vez que la vio en la madriguera. Mientras que la mente del joven mago remembraba tiempos mas tranquilos y simples la carreta comenzó a bajar y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta la carreta dio un leve salto anunciando que había aterrizado.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Ron levantando un poco la cabeza

-¿Tan rápido?-murmuro Ginny acomodando mejor a Hermione sobre su hombre, la chica se había dormido apoyada en ella

-No, tengo que hacer primero una diligencia-respondió el anciano profesor abriendo la puerta-Harry, necesito que me acompañes… ustedes quédense aquí

Harry bajo confundido y apretujándose en su capa, miro alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar al que habían llegado pero de inmediato supo que no era algún lugar que conociera, nunca podría olvidar un panorama tan tenebroso, un bosque se alzaba a un costado de la carreta, noto de inmediato lo raro de los árboles y el pasto… todo parecía estar en un punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, los troncos de los árboles eran nudosos y tenían formas que no daban confianza al muchacho, las hojas se veían misteriosamente oscuras y se sacudían demasiado mas de lo normal, y el pasto estaba negro y muerto pero por alguna razón esa le daba mas temor a Harry que si hubiera visto alguna Manticora cerca. el director les indico a los tres Griffindor que no salieran para nada de la carreta.

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunto Harry

-En uno de los lugares que menos me gustaría tener que visitar-murmuro Dumbledore, el profesor se acerco a los Thestrall-espéranos

Al conductor se le había caído la capucha y ahora se veía su aspecto, era muy parecido a los Thestrall, tenía las dimensiones de un niño no mayor de diez años, no tenia piel sino que pedazos de carne putrefacta se adherían a sus huesos perlados, los dientes descubiertos sonreían de forma tenebrosa, los ojos blancos y ciegos se mantenían viendo al frente, al recibir la orden de Dumbledore chasqueo los dientes en señal de entender. Dumbledore emprendió el camino hacia el interior del bosque, Harry le siguió alternando la mirada entre el director del colegio y el extraño ser y el bosque que no le daba ninguna confianza. En el interior del bosque se podían escuchar algunos ruidos extraños que hacían que el joven mago recordara al bosque de Hogwarts, quiso preguntar que diligencias eran esas que debían de hacer pero al notar la mirada tensa del anciano profesor supo que no era momento de preguntas.

Pronto llegaron a una salida de aquel bosque y Harry pudo ver el lugar al que se dirigían, un enorme edificio de color gris se levantaba de forma orgullosa, a primera vista recordaba a Gringotts pero después de verlo era mucho menos glorioso, pequeñas ventanas permitían ver ligeramente el interior de aquel edificio, nada mas verlo ocasiono que Harry sintiera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?-pregunto Harry sintiendo de pronto una ligera sequedad en la boca

-Ese, Harry, es el sanatorio Iren Sancheska-dijo Dumbledore de forma cortante mientras que la barba, la capa y el largo cabello plateado ondeaban por el aire

Los dos caminaron en dirección del edificio, la puerta del edificio era grande, vieja y oxidada, al entrar se encontraron con una recepcionista detrás de un escritorio bastante viejo, la piel pálida de la mujer contrastaba con el cabello atado firmemente en un moño y con los ojos negro debajo de unas cejas tupidas, primero les hablo en un idioma que Harry no entendió, Dumbledore le respondió en otro que Harry mucho menos entendió.

-¿Ingleses?-pregunto la mujer levantando la ceja-¿A quien buscan?

-A Krum-dijo el anciano profesor, la mujer miro una lista que tenía pegada a la pared detrás de ella y les miro de forma interrogativa, les dio un numero de habitación señalando hacia un pasillo a la derecha-vamos, Harry

El pasillo era muy deprimente, viejo y se notaba que hacía mucho no le daban mantenimiento, llegaron hasta una puerta un tanto destartalada que al abrirla les mostró un elevador que no dio mucha confianza a Harry sin embargo entraron los dos, después de subir varios pisos en el elevador bajaron de este y se encontraron con un pasillo bastante desolado, la pintura que cubría las paredes daba muestras de haber sido muy agradable en antiguos tiempos pero ahora estaba agrietada y manchada por la humedad, sin otra cosa que hacer Los dos caminaron hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que tenía los números que le había indicado la mujer casi borrados en su totalidad había un nombre grabado debajo de este.

-Krum-murmuro el joven mago sorprendido-pero Krum estaba…

El director toco a la puerta sin hacerle caso a Harry y abrió sin esperar respuesta, Dumbledore y Harry entraron al cuarto encontrándose con un imagen desoladora, varias enfermeras estaban al pendiente de una persona que estaba en una cama vieja, de metales que chirreaban al menor movimiento del paciente, el hombre que permanecía acostado mostraba señas de un dolor enorme, grandes cortadas pasaban por todo su rostro, vendas pasaban por la cara del hombre tapando sus ojos, su cabeza estaba rapada y grandes cicatrices con puntadas pasaban por este, pero lo que mas impresiono a Harry fue el ver el contorno del cuerpo que se dibuja debajo de la delgadísima cobija, se veía que los brazos llegaban hasta los codos y después de estos no había nada mas, tal y como las piernas llegaban solamente a las alturas de las rodillas.

-Harry, te presento a Iván Krum-murmuro Dumbledore-el hermano menor de Víctor

El paciente hablo de forma casi agonizante en un idioma que Harry no entendió, una de las enfermeras miro a los recién llegado y le murmuro algo a Krum al oído.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto Krum-¿Quién son ustedes? Puedo escucharlos

-Soy Dumbledore-dijo el profesor-viene conmigo Harry Potter

-Dumbledore, Potter-el paciente comenzó a respirar muy rápido-¿Vinieron? ¡Vinieron! Le dije, Dumbledore, que no se atreviera a venir… ¡Le dije que no viniera!-las enfermera, de aspecto similar a la recepcionista, trataron de calmarlo pero les dijo algo en Búlgaro que Harry no entendió, al final Iván Krum se calmo y trato de mirar a Dumbledore pero no podía, era evidente que no solamente estaba ciego, sino que debajo de aquellas vendas no tenía ojos… se los habían quitado-debe de tener muchas agallas, Dumbledore…bien-se rió burlonamente-lamentaría hacer venir a los grandiosos Dumbledore y Potter en vano… ¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Cómo calmo tu curiosidad, Dumbledore?

-Quiero saber que paso, Iván ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?-pregunto el director-¿Cómo fue que…

-¿Cómo es que fue destruido mi grupo? ¿Cómo fue que quede en esta…situación?-trato de levantarse pero no pudo-¿Cómo fue que mi hermano fue asesinado?... Fue Nomack… el fue quien mato a mi hermano y fue EL… EL me hizo

-Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore, las enfermeras pusieron caras de miedo pero Iván Krum escupió al suelo-fue el ¿No es así?

-Si tanto quiere saberlo, si, fue el-dijo Krum-¿Dónde esta Potter? ¿Dónde esta el elegido?-dijo de forma burlona-Quiero decirle de frente todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso

-Aquí estoy, señor Krum-dijo Harry un poco ronco y sintiéndose débil del estomago

-Bien, bien, quiero que escuche, que sepa como fue que mi hermano dio todo por nosotros, por mi grupo… trato de salvarnos, lucho contra todos esos Death Eathers-se rió de forma histérica-mato a Death Eather tras Death Eather… segundos antes habíamos estado cenando en nuestro campamento, no estábamos muy lejos de Durmstrang pero de pronto nos atacaron, maldiciones portados lados, todos creímos que moriríamos pero mi hermano nunca lo hizo, el se levanto y mato a todo aquel que tuviera una mascara… el nos inspiro, nos hizo luchar

Eran miles de Death Eather y cuando creímos que la habíamos librado… pero… entonces llego EL… llego Nomack… Mi hermano lucho valientemente contra los dos, no flaqueo y por supuesto todos seguimos su ejemplo… pero cayo Ferre, luego cayo Marriet y Magno…cuando me di cuenta solo quedábamos mi hermano y yo, luchamos con todo lo que pudimos-en ese momento la respiración de Krum se volvió demasiado forzada, de haber tenido brazos lo mas probable es que, por expresión de ira, tratara de matar al primero que viera, si tuviera ojos-Nomack lo tomo… el se rió mientras que habría su cráneo, mientras lo mataba… aun puedo escuchar a mi hermano mientras que Nomack lo mataba… ¡El lo mato! ¡Nomack mato a Víctor!

Seguí yo… EL me tenia a su merced, EL me miro y se burlo de todos mis esfuerzos, se burlo de mi hermano mientras Nomack lo mataba y me hizo esto ¡Todo esto!

-Eso fue todo lo que paso-murmuro Dumbledore

-No, no fue todo-le dijo algo en su idioma a la enfermera mas cercana, esta dudo un momento pero después accedió, le quito la cobija mostrando la pijama amarrada en lo brazos y piernas donde faltaban los miembros, Harry quiso voltear para ver pero no pudo, estaba congelado-adelante… hágalo-le dijo a la enfermera

La enfermera le abrió la pijama y tanto Harry como Dumbledore ahogaron un grito de horror, en todo el torso de Iván Krum estaba grabada la marca de un cráneo con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca a manera de serpiente, la marca era formada por piel putrefacta… le brillaba de un color ligeramente verdosa.

-EL me marco… me perdono la vida para que ustedes dos vieran esto-dijo Krum-Potter, Dumbledore EL nos busco, mato a mi hermano y a los demás para que ustedes vieran esto…por que el les va a hacer esto

-Iván… en verdad lo siento muchísimo-murmuro Dumbledore

-Lo se-dijo Krum y comenzó a reír-lo se, y lo van a sentir mas ustedes dos… lo van a sentir por que también les va a hacer esto…. Tarde o temprano ustedes van a terminar igual que yo ¿Me oyeron? ¿Me oíste elegido? ¡Igual que yo! ¡IGUAL!

* * *

Solo cuando Harry y Dumbledore estuvieron frente al carruaje este ultimo se atrevió a decir algo, el joven mago simplemente se limito a escuchar.

-No esperaban que salieran así las cosas, Harry- el profesor guardo silencio por un momento-solo quería que te dieras cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que estamos

-Entonces… es verdad ¿No, señor?-pregunto Harry-Ese tal Nomack regreso

-Si, no deseaba que esto pasara. Creo que últimamente las cosas no me han salido como planeaba

-A veces suele pasar-se lamento el muchacho

* * *

Se detuvo a meditar tranquilamente, como hace un tiempo no lo había hecho, se paro frente a la enorme y única ventana de la habitación en que estaba habitación, su habitación, y abrió la gruesas cortinas verdes, pudo ver el exterior de la mansión pero esa visión no le mejoro el humor en nada, el estrés lo estaba poniendo de mal humor y aquella sensación de que algo andaba mal no lo mejoraba en nada. Voldemort se permitió sentir el frío de la estancia que a pesar de que no le afectaba en nada si le era reconfortante, su mente comenzó a meditar sobre todo lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla y fue en ese momento en que las pupilas alargadas se posaron en un encapuchado que estaba frente a una enorme caja de metal en el exterior de la mansión, le vio fácilmente desde la ventana, el patio era grande, muy grande, era Nomack se encontraba poniendo aprueba el resultado de un experimento, la mejora de Fenrir Greyback, se permitió sonreír ante aquella imagen… en cuanto Greyback estuviera listo daría marcha al plan para librarse del anciano y tomar la escuela de magia.

El campo de batalla estaba listo y cada persona tenia sus armas listas. El anciano tenia a ese tal Alucard y a Bhakta Pralad, al bruto de Hagrid que debía tener a sus respectivas criaturas mágicas, tenía a algunos aurores y aliados desconocidos de su parte; mientras que el, Voldemort, tenia a Bellatrix, a un ejercito completo de Death Eathers, sus criaturas tenebrosas, a la fiel Holika a Greyback… y a nomack, pero esa era una arma en contra de Dumbledore y para si mismo. Su sonrisa se borro ante aquel pensamiento, Nomack no era de fiar, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo seria, solamente lo utilizaría mientras que fuera útil pero cuando ganara esa guerra… ya sabía que haría con Nomack. Voldemort miro hacia una esquina de la habitación, en donde una cama con motivos verdes reinaba en la estancia, una mujer con piel trigueña dormía placidamente y totalmente desnuda tapada por una sabana verde.

La piel desnuda de Voldemort parecía brillar en la estancia y mientras que posaba sus rojos ojos en la presencia de Nomack fuera de la mansión la chica se fue despertando poco a poco, esta busco en la oscuridad la presencia del Lord.

-¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Holika sentándose en la cama tapándose los pechos con la sabana

-Perfecto-murmuro el Lord oscuro

Se acerco a la cama y con los ojos brillándole de lujuria miro el cuerpo de Holika mientras le quitaba la tela verde, Holika apretó sus pechos al cuerpo de su amo esperando sentir la tan deseada penetración.

Afuera, mientras Voldemort poseía a la destructora, Nomack agitaba su varita y sometía a Greyback al interior de una enorme caja de metal del que le sería imposible salir, los ojos miraron tranquilamente su logro y, casi como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Voldemort, volteo y miro con frialdad la ventana por la que le había visto el Lord; una sonrisa invisible por la mascara se curvo en los labios del brujo… pronto todo terminaría. Todo.

* * *

Varios minutos después la carroza aterrizo cerca de una arboleda, los estudiantes bajaron y se limitaron a examinar el lugar con desinteresada atención, en especial Harry… después de su encuentro con Iván Krum no estaba de humor para nada. Dumbledore miro el rededor y luego de parecer encontrar algo familiar camino en una dirección que solo el conocía, los alumnos le siguieron, pronto notaron que cada uno de los árboles tenia una placa en sus troncos.

-En los cementerios de magos los árboles tienen la función de lapida, dependiendo de la varita del mago es el árbol que se le pondrá sobre sus tumbas-explico el anciano profesor notando que Harry miraba con curiosidad estos-mas tarde estos árboles serán utilizados para fabricar varitas

Los alumnos llegaron por fin a un lugar menos tupido en donde había un grupo de personas ante un grueso árbol, Harry pudo vislumbrar a un hombre de facciones toscas parado a un lado de una mujer que lloraba a un lado del árbol de tronco oscuro, eran los padres de Krum los reconoció casi de inmediato por que los había visto durante el torneo de los tres magos. Hermione hizo un amago de acercarse a aquellas personas pero de pronto una persona escondida detrás de un árbol no muy lejos de ellos hablo.

-Yo no haría eso si fueras tu-dijo el hombre saliendo de su escondite

Harry le miro y pronto noto que esa persona tenía un gran parecido a Krum, y no había sido el único en notarlo.

-Víctor-murmuro Hermione después de apenas unos segundos de verle

Harry pudo apreciar que si bien se parecía a Krum este hombre se veía un par de años mas grande, sus facciones estaban mas definidas y su expresión era mas serena.

-No-respondió el muchacho viendo a todos, su mirada se poso unos segundos mas en Hermione que en todos los demás-mi nombre es Robert… usted debe de ser Dumbledore-dijo extendiéndole la mano a anciano profesor- me alegro que haya venido, profesor, se los agradezco a todos- se acerco a Hermione-muchas gracias por venir Hermione

-¿Sabe quien soy?-pregunto la muchacha

-Claro, Víctor me hablo mucho de ti- le tomo la mano y con delicadeza la beso-soy Robert Krum, hermano mayor de Víctor

Robert hablo primero en privado con el anciano profesor y después con Hermione, Ron se mantuvo alerta para cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar con aquel muchacho que decía ser hermano de Krum. Harry decidió entretenerse leyendo las placas de los árboles pero pronto su atención cambio de objetivo, una chica pelirroja, se alejaba de todos mientras que leía, igual que el, las placas de los árboles, Harry miro hacia los demás y noto que cada uno de ellos estaba ensimismado en su propio mundo, ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con Ginny, mientras que sentía un muy incomodo nudo en su estomago se acerco a la chica lo mas silencioso posible sin embargo Ginny pareció sentir su presencia pues cuando estuvo cerca de ella esta volteo a verle, le miro con serena concentración, dejándole hablar primero, Harry abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Hola-dijo Harry sintiéndose el hombre mas tonto del mundo, Ginny no respondió sino que siguió viéndole, el joven mago bajo la mirada pensando en lo que debía decirle, en lo mucho que había pensado en aquello desde que hablaron en la enfermería, se pregunto si era eso en realidad lo que quería decir… no lo sabía, lo mas seguro era que fuera una enorme estupidez pero era lo que quería decir en ese momento…. si se equivocaba pues se equivocaría pero disfrutaría su error todo lo que pudiera- no quiero que esto termine

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ginny sin entender

-Ya lo he dicho-dijo Harry apreciando la tez pálida de Ginny- Voldemort se enterara de todo esto… pero ¿Sabes? No me importa, quiero que sigamos juntos… hace un rato vi a un tipo que estaba destrozado, cuerpo, mente y alma y se que podría terminar así… puede que no, pero quiero que el tiempo que me quede antes de que tenga enfrentar a Voldemort sea el mejor de mi vida, quiero estar contigo

Ginny le vio seria, se acerco al joven mago y le tomo de las manos.

-Eso no sucederá, tu estarás bien… y yo estaré contigo, siempre-susurro Ginny viéndole sonriente

-Se mi novia-murmuro el joven mago

Ginny no respondió, simplemente le sonrió y le beso contenta, los dos corazones latieron fuertemente, como si fueran dos mitades que se hubieron encontrado, por un minuto todo el mundo desapareció, ni Voldemort ni el difunto Krum podía arruinarles ese momento.

-Ese es un si… por si no lo entendiste-dijo Ginny riéndose

Se separaron justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento escucharon que alguien se acercaba, era Ron que había ido a avisarles que ya se habían ido los señores Krum. Era lamentable que lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida sucediera en un día tan triste para su amiga.

Hermione al estar frente al árbol en el que estaba la placa de Krum simplemente se dejo caer llorando.

-Lamento que no pudiera estar con sus padres hace rato, Robert-dijo Hermione enjugándose las lagrimas y viendo al muchacho

-Descuide, Hermione… usted y yo somos las persones que menos quieren ver mis padres

-¿Por qué?

-Es una historia muy larga… ¿Le gustaría venir a mi casa?

* * *

La casa de robert se encontraba en un barrio Muggle bastante pobre, su casa aunque mantenía un estilo bastante muggle se podía ver algunas cosas que revelaban que en aquel lugar vivía un mago, las fotografías, un fuego púrpura bastante peculiar, y algunos adornos de plata de seres mágicos lo revelaban. La casa tenia un extraño estilo entre elegante y viejo. Un enorme librero estaba repleto de libros que Hermione no pudo leer ya que estaban en un idioma que jamás había visto, tomo uno pero las runas eran incomprensibles para ella.

-Ese era el libro de cuentos favoritos de Víctor-dijo Robert acercándose a Hermione, ofreciéndole una taza de te-Cuentos de Beddle el bardo, no es de mi gusto, es el único libro que nunca e podido terminar por mas que me esfuerce

Se escucho el ruido de cristal romperse pero Robert no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Disculpe-murmuro ron apenado ante un plato de cerámica roto que hasta un momento estaba colocado delicadamente sobre la chimenea

-Descuida, en un momento se arreglara solo-dijo Robert y enseguida sucedió, tal y como había dicho, el plato se reparo, Ginny y Harry rieron ante la cara de asombro del pelirrojo, ambos estaban sentados en el lujoso sillón de Krum- me lo regalo mi hermano, se rompe solo y se vuelve a reparar después… creo que creyó que era una buena broma

-¿Te lo dio Víctor?-pregunto Hermione

-No, me lo dio mi otro hermano, Iván-respondió sonriendo el hombre-la mayoría de las veces se rompe cuando estoy de ocioso, al principio me volvía loco pero ahora ya no importa, me lo regalo para que cada que se rompiera me pusiera a hacer algo útil… no se donde se encontrara Iván ahora, siempre se va de viaje, debe de estar en alguna exposición de cosas aburridas en Inglaterra

Harry trato de no ver a Dumbledore que les veía silencioso. Hermione se sentó en el sillón y tomo un marco en el que había una foto de tres niños muy parecidos que miraban sonriente una casa bastante sencilla y que luchaban de vez en cuando.

-Ese que esta hasta arriba es Iván-dijo Robert acercándose a Hermione y señalando un niño que saltaba sobre los otros dos niños que estaba tirados sobre un verde césped-el que esta llorando es Víctor y el que esta inconciente soy yo; es nuestra casa de verano, estaba muy cerca de un bosque al que íbamos los tres y nos perdíamos por días… en fin, tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, tomen y hagan lo que quieran… están en su casa

Robert se acerco al anciano profesor y lo guió hacia su despacho. Hermione siguió viendo la foto y después de un rato comenzó a llorar en silencio; Ron se levanto y con expresión molesta se acerco a una ventana que daba a la calle muggle, las personas pasaban sin prestar atención al interior de aquella casa, era evidente que estaba hechizada para que ningún muggle la viera. Harry quiso acercarse a su amigo pero Ginny se lo evito poniéndole una mano en el hombro, suspiro sabiendo que no era el momento de hablar con su amigo, comprendía que en ese momento debía de estar odiando mas que nunca a Víctor Krum por hacer sufrir así a Hermione. Harry se levanto y con cuidado se acerco a la puerta del estudio de Robert, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada y pudo escuchar con claridad la conversación.

-Por Merlín-escucho decir a Robert-¿Esta… esta bien, Iván esta bien?

Harry sintió tristeza al escuchar de que estaban hablando, se acomodo mejor para poder ver por la puerta , pudo ver a Robert sentado en una silla y con cara de horror.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Krum-quiero verlo

-Robert, Iván no esta bien, no creo que sea conveniente verlo-dijo Dumbledore

-¿Y cuando podría verlo?

-No creo que Iván llegue a recuperarse algún día

-Es mi hermano, Dumbledore-se lamento Robert, destrozado-ya pendí a Víctor… no voy a abandonar a Iván

Harry suspiro y sin mas valor para soportar el dolor de Robert regreso con Ginny, al poco tiempo regreso Robert y se sentó junto a Hermione con cara de cansancio.

-¿Y Dumbledore?-pregunto Ron

-Esta en el estudio, necesita dejarme una información y esta apuntándomela-Robert noto que el pelirrojo tenia una foto en sus manos, se levanto y la tomo para examinarla con cuidado, Hermione se acerco a el y la vio también- somos Víctor y yo en mi graduación

Yo también fui a Durmstrang, durante toda mi estadía en ese lugar me intereso mucho la magia oscura, me gustaba averiguar como es que la magia negra podía hacer tanto daño y por esa razón al salir del colegio decidí estudiar ese tipo de arte.. para evitar que pudiera hacer mas daño a la gente inocente; mi familia desprecia las artes oscuras por que fue a manos del mago oscuro Grindenwald que perdimos muchos familiares y pues… cuando comencé a estudiarlas mi familia me hecho de casa sin escuchar mis razones. Víctor decía que yo era su héroe pero a decir verdad el fue el héroe para mi, fue la única familia para mi todos estos años, el se enfrentaba a mis padres para poder visitarme

De niños nosotros tres peleábamos por el amor de nuestros padres, Víctor y yo éramos muy inteligentes sin tener que estudiar, Iván era el patito feo, no tenía muchas cosas que presumir con nuestros padres pero hacia todo lo posible, cuando me echaron de casa el se volvió muy quisquilloso con las reglas y el estudio se volvió su vida pero no pudo conseguir ese cariño que tanto quería ya que fue cuando Víctor se metió al Quidditch… se gano el cariño de mis padres de inmediato

Dumbledore salio del despacho interrumpiendo la historia de los hermanos Krum.

-El fue el único que nunca me dejo-dijo Robert sin dejar la foto- se enfrento a mis padres… el era mi héroe-miro a Hermione-consérvala

Hermione recibió la foto dejando salir un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-A pesar de la fama y la riqueza Víctor nunca fue feliz… hasta que te conoció; tu, Hermione, le diste la felicidad que tanto quería… y por eso estoy en deuda contigo-Robert abrazo a la chica- cuando necesites ayuda, sin importar lo que sea, aquí estaré yo para poner mi varita a tu servicio

* * *

Los ojos de la serpiente observaron con suma atención a la chiquilla, esa era la niña que siempre salía en la noche con Harry Potter , era tan pequeña y tan insignificante pero por alguna razón Potter siempre estaba con ella… cuidándola, siempre estaban juntos pero ¿Por qué? Por que esa niña era tan importante era la pregunta indicada. La serpiente saco la lengua percibiendo el aroma de la niña, pero no era el único olor que llego su ser, habían otras dos presencias cerca de la niña. Estaba sentada en el suelo de un pasillo del castillo y dos niños estaban junto a ella, un chico de cabello rubio platinado y otro con uniforme de Ravenclaw; estaban platicando con aspecto preocupado pero las palabras no llegaban a los oídos de la serpiente ni parecía importarle eso al reptil, sus ojos no se movían de la niña.

-Llegaron hace dos días y Hermione sigue sin salir de su cuarto-había dicho la niña y los niños ofrecían opiniones ante aquella noticia

Entonces la serpiente alzo la cabeza y saco la lengua con mas insistencia al escuchar que Potter estaba de nuevo en el castillo, quiso salir de la pequeña grieta en la que se escondía pero eso revelaría su posición.

-Ginny dice que quiere hablar con McGonagall pero no sabe si eso la ayudara-dijo Eris

-Tal vez se enojaría-opino el niño Ravenclaw

-Pero es por su bien-dijo el Slitheryn

-Pues no se que podría hacerse para ayudarla, me da mucha tristeza lo que le pasa a Hermione-Eris se levanto y se puso su mochila encima-será mejor que nos vayamos, Snape nos hará comer las pociones si llegamos otra vez tarde

La serpiente vio como se alejaban los tres niños y después de un rato salio de la pequeña grieta en la pared en la que se había ocultado, la pequeña serpiente negra se alejo por el lado contrario del que se fueron los niños, llego hasta un pasillo oscuro y solitario y mientras que se adentraba por el su tamaño fue aumentando, poco a poco su forma comenzó a cambiar, ahora no era una serpiente sino un muchacho caminando en la oscuridad, mientras que el muchacho se perdía en la oscuridad comenzó a silbar tranquilamente mientras que de su piel desaparecían las escamas.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Ginny ansiosa

La pelirroja, Karen y Ariana permanecían viendo a Maura bajar de las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas, esta negó con la cabeza con pesar, las tres Griffindor lanzaron un sonido de lamento y derrota.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos clases-dijo Ginny

Las cuatro chicas salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor platicando lo mas silencioso posible sobre lo que le pasaba a Hermione, hacía ya cuatro días que habían regresado del funeral de Krum y Hermione no había salido de su habitación desde ese día, McGonagall había sido comprensiva y le había permitido llevar su luto con total tranquilidad pero las cuatro estaban seguras que la chica no tardaría en meterse en problemas si seguía faltando a clases; las que mas parecían estar sensibles por el dolor de la chica eran Parvati, Lavender e Isabel Flames, aunque esta ultima no lo demostraba mucho.

-¿Pero nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?-pregunto Ariana

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Maura-solamente ella podrá decidir cuando lo superara… pobre Hermione

-Pues nosotras nos despedimos-dijo Karen-nosotras no tenemos clases, Trelawny enfermo y no dará clases hoy

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo de que esta enferma?-pregunto Maura indignada- ayer la vi y estaba perfecta, emanaba salud de todos los poros

-Pero ya cancelo todas sus clases de hoy por enfermedad-dijo burlonamente Ariana-así, que si me disculpan iré a ver a Ron, nos espera un día muy divertido juntos

-Y yo voy a buscar a ese papacito de Hufflepuf-se burlo Karen- apuesto que se arrepienten de haber elegido Runas en vez de adivinación

Y las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Ginny y Maura solas, las dos se vieron con cara de lastima.

-En eso tienen razón ¿Cómo diablos deje que me convencieras de elegir Runas en vez de adivinación?-le espeto Maura a Ginny

-Deberíamos de ver como enfermar a la profesora de Runas también-dijo ginny sonriendo con añoranza-eso de que Trelawny este enferma me parece muy sospechoso

-¿Crees que este fingiendo?-le pregunto Maura, Ginny sin embargo solo se encogió de hombros

* * *

La profesora vio por una ventana de su salón y se sonó la nariz con molestia y murmuro algo que ni siquiera ella pudo entender.

-Por un momento creí que era una excusa para no ver conmigo el espectáculo, Sibill-dijo una mujer sentada en una mesita de viéndola con reproche-enfermarte, una completa estupidez

-Ya lo se Anys pero ¿Que quieres que haga?-gruño Trelawny y miro con tristeza a la profesora de astrología-una alineación planetaria y me la voy a perder ¿Cuántas veces mas veré algo así?

-Si contamos la aproxima…-murmuro Anys-ninguna, pues yo estaré en mi torre con una copa con vino, unos panecillos y la revista de magos sexis que tanto te gusta, por si quieres visitarme

-Te prometo ir, Anys-dijo Trelawny después de sonarse la nariz de nuevo-no se como pudo pasar esta tragedia, ayer estaba perfecta

-A eso, querida, se le llama descuido-le sonrió la profesora Vector burlonamente-mas te vale estar en mi torre, Trelawny, no puedes perderte algo así

-Y no lo haré, Vector, ahora lárgate que necesito descansar

* * *

-¡Semana y media!-gruño Ron-¡Semana y media! ¡Quítate de en medio por que voy a sacar en este mismo momento a Hermione de ahí!

-¡Ronald Weasley! No te atrevas a acercarte a Hermione así, necesita cariño y comprensión-le espeto su hermana que evitaba que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta de las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas-murió su novio ¿Como te sentirías si muriera tu novia?

-¿Podrías poner un ejemplo en el que no involucres un posible fallecimiento mío, Ginny?-pregunto temerosa Ariana atenta a la pelea entre los pelirrojos

-Tranquila, Ariana, ya sabes como se ponen estos dos cuando pelean- la tranquilizo Maura sentada despreocupada en un sillón junto a Karen-además no puede subir por esas escaleras, se romperá primero la cara antes de llegar con Hermione

-Eso es lo que tu crees-gruño Ron mirando fulminantemente a Maura-De una forma u otra voy a ir con Hermione

Y salio con paso enojado de la sala común, las cuatro Griffindor quedaron en silencio y viéndose entre si.

-No es por que Ron sea mi novio pero en verdad concuerdo con el-dijo tímidamente Ariana-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que vieron a Hermione?- las chicas quedaron en silencio-desde que llegaron del funeral no ha salido de esa habitación y sabe Merlín si ha comido algo o siquiera se a bañado

-Razonándolo así creo que los tortolitos tienen razón-concluyo Karen-deberíamos hacer algo ¿Quién vota por que al menos entremos a hacerle una visita

Todas alzaron la mano y con paso decidido se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron hasta la habitación de Hermione; no sirvió de mucho por que pasaron varios minutos tocando y hablándole a la chica en vano la puerta nunca se abrió, al final solo Ariana siguió tocando mientras las otras tres descansaban sentadas en el suelo, al poco tiempo llego Parvati que las miro confundida.

-La pobre se la pasa acostada sin moverse-les dijo cuando le explicaron que hacían frente al dormitorio-a decir verdad no la he visto moverse desde hace un tiempo, solo permanece acostada y…. ¿Qué es eso?

Señalo a una ventana no muy lejos de ellas, todas vieron que un brazo entraba por ahí con gran dificultad, después de un rato vieron una cabeza entrar con dificultad, una cabeza pelirroja.

-¡Ron!-exclamo Ginny acercándose a la ventana de forma indignada-¡Que crees que haces! Son los dormitorios de las chicas

-¿Me regañas después? estoy a punto de romperme la humanidad-murmuro el muchacho-¿Y bien? ¿piensan ayudarme o que?

Con disgusto las chicas ayudaron al pelirrojo a entrar para después caer al suelo agotadas por el esfuerzo, el pelirrojo se levantado sintiendo como si su espalda se hubiera partido en dos.

-Bien, ahora a sacar a Hermione de ahí-dijo con decisión

-¿Estas loco?-dijeron todas las Griffindor a la vez

-Hermione no necesita que un loco la altere-dijo Parvati-necesita descanso

-¿No crees que estas exagerando, amor?-le pregunto Ariana

-Esa que esta ahí lamentándose no es la Hermione que conozco-dijo el pelirrojo señalando la habitación- así que con o sin su ayuda la voy a sacar ¡Háganse a un lado!

Ron saco la varita y señalo la perilla, segundos después se abrió y el pelirrojo seguido de las chicas entraron al dormitorio, se dirigió a la cama de Hermione cubierta por las gruesas cortinas.

-¡Hermione!-gruño Ron abriendo las cortinas pero no estaba ahí-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-No lo se-murmuro Parvati sintiendo de pronto un mal presentimiento-nunca la había visto fuera de su cama

-Esto no esta bien-dijo Karen

Se escucho de pronto un fuerte golpe en la puerta que llevaba al baño y Ginny se apresuro a echar un vistazo, al abrir dio un paso atrás asustada, Ron corrió a ver.

-¡Hermione!-grito asustado y corrió a ver a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo de la ducha

La muchacha estaba inconciente y extremadamente pálida, las ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos la hacían ver muy mal y aunque Ron la sacudió lo mas fuerte posible sin lastimarla esta no despertó.

-Voy por McGonagall-dijo Ariana y salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible

-Despiértenla rápido-dijo Ginny y abrió la llave de la regadera

-Hermione, Hermione ¡Despierta!-Ron la sacudió debajo del agua que lo empapaba a el y la Griffindor

* * *

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto Harry llegando frente a la puerta de la enfermería-¿Dónde esta hermione?

-Cálmate, Harry-le pidió Ginny que hasta hace un momento estaba sentada en el suelo junto a su hermano

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es Hermione la que esta ahí dentro-dijo el joven mago sin dejar de ver la puerta

Harry había llegado acompañado por Cho y Luna, había estado ayudando a las dos Ravenclaw a recolectar algún tipo de plantas que no sabía que existía, pero teniendo en cuenta que era Luna quien las estaba buscando resultara ser un caso perdido, era ese tipo de cosas que existían solo en su imaginación y en el _The _Quibbler ; Volpus y Eliel habían llegado corriendo con el joven mago a darle la noticia. Las dos Ravenclaw se veían igual de impactadas que el muchacho. Cho que era la única que parecía tener la suficiente calma para hablar sin titubear interrogo sobre la chica.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione, Ron?-El pelirrojo al principio no se le ocurrió que decir

-No lo sabemos, aun están adentro madame Pomfrey y McGonagall-dijo el pelirrojo-no nos dejan entrar

-¿Podrías decirme todo lo que paso?-le pidió la asiática

Después de que Ron termino de contar como es que habían encontrado a la Griffindor y McGonagall había llegado a auxiliarla los cinco quedaron en silencio esperando en silencio a que alguien saliera de la enfermería, al poco rato llegaron Volpus y Eliel que habían llegado acompañados por Eris, la niña se acerco a abrazar a Harry, después se acerco a las dos Ravenclaw y estas les explicaron a los tres niños lo que había pasado, Harry pudo escuchar que Cho les susurraba lo mas tranquilo posible lo que podría haberle pasado a la chica.

Una hora después McGonagall salio de la enfermería; Hermione estaba débil, les dijo, no había comido o bebido nada en un lapso muy largo y esta había experimentado un debilitamiento bastante severo, tendría que pasar un largo lapso en la enfermería para reponerse.

-Entonces su cuerpo quedo muy débil-murmuro Cho

-En efecto pero no es su cuerpo lo que me preocupa-respondió la profesora-son las secuelas emocionales y psicológicas las que me preocupan

No pudieron quedarse con Hermione esa noche, pero tanto Harry y los dos pelirrojos pudieron pasar a ver solo un momento a la chica, Harry no quiso dejar a eris afuera pero Cho, con una mirada, le aseguro que sería ella las que la cuidaría.

-Tu ve con Hermione-le susurro-yo me encargo de ella y de los otros dos

Harry le agradeció y paso a la enfermería.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue Ron el primero en llegar a la enfermería a ver a Hermione, miro con tristeza a la chica, sabía que era tonto esperar que mejorara al menos su aspecto débil en un noche pero simplemente verla así lo destrozaba, le acaricio el cabello y la piel pálida sin poder hacer nada. Todo ese día la chica permaneció dormida y sin mostrar señas de querer despierta.

No fue solamente Ron el que la visito, aunque era el él que paso mas tiempo con ella, sino que también llegaron a su lecho Karen, Ariana, Maura, Volpus, Eliel, Cho, Luna y muchos mas griffindor. Todos llegaban con regalos y tarjetas de buenos deseos hacía ella. Hermione despertó al segundo día de estar en la enfermería, pero tardo mas en articular palabra o ponerle atención a sus visitas.

Por muy raro que fuera Harry no visito a sus amiga en ningún momento, a todos les pareció muy sospechoso pero el simplemente no podía ir a verla así, se sentía sumamente culpable por la muerte de Víctor Krum y el estar alejado de su amiga cuando ella mas lo necesitaba le afecto mucho al muchacho.

Pasado unos cuantos días Hermione comenzó a comer por su propia cuenta y a comenzar a charlar con sus visitas, primero se limitaba a contestar las preguntas y comentarios con respuestas sencillas y rápidas pero mas tarde hasta comenzaba a platicar de forma mas fluida pero el estado de animo que tenía la chica opacaba ese gran logro; toda esa información llegaba a los oídos del joven mago por sus amigos, y con desesperación noto que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera visitar a su amiga ya que se había decidido a esforzarse el doble en sus entrenamientos y estos le absorbían muchísimo tiempo, sin contar que debía de cumplir con sus deberes del colegio y las clases.

-Tranquilízate Hermione-le susurro Eris a la chica una noche que estaba por terminarse la hora de visitas

La Griffindor estaba despierta pero se limitaba a ver hacia el vacío, así se comportaba en sus días malos; también estaban a su lado Eliel, Volpus, Luna y Cho que la miraban en silencio.

-Harry debería de estar aquí-comento Cho suspirando-es con el con quien esta mas unida… es a quien mas necesita

-A decir verdad no lo he visto desde hace muchos días-dijo Luna-solamente cuando esta en clases

-Esta muy ocupado-respondió las mas pequeña de los Griffindor, había sacado un pequeño pañuelo húmedo y en ese momento se encontraba limpiando con delicadeza el rostro de Hermione-las clases lo tiene muy presionado

-Ya termino la hora de visitas-dijo Madame Pomfrey asomándose de la puerta de su despacho-tendrán que venir mañana

-Si, esta bien, Poppy-le dijo Cho-gracias, vamos chicos

Cho tomo de la mano a Volpus y a Eliel y salieron de la enfermería, Eliel se despidió después de un rato y se dirigió a su propia sala común, mientras que las Ravenclaw acompañaban a Eris a su sala común. Se entretuvieron en platicar en otras cosas para evitar el doloroso tema de Hermione.

-Espero que se recupere pronto-murmuro Eris cuando estuvieron delante del retrato de la dama gorda

-Claro que lo estará, cariño-le sonrio Cho encantada con la niña-lo estara

* * *

Era Domingo, día de descanso para todo persona en el colegio mas sin embargo había alguien que no se estaba dando el lujo de perder el tiempo descansando, aunque eso era lo que quería mas que nada en el mundo, después de la desgracia que estaba viviendo su amiga Harry Potter no se daba el lujo en descansar, llevaba tres horas sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore leyendo unas Runas escritas en un viejo pergamino.

El estrés parecía estar a punto de quebrarlo y no era para menos por que a parte de las clases normales que llevaba y las tareas tenia muchos mas responsabilidades, tenia entrenamiento con Dumbledore, Alucard y Eris; en ese momento se encontraba con Dumbledore. No siempre era cuestión de agitar la varita y lanzar maldiciones, en ese momento se encontraba estudiando la etimología de diversos maldiciones, maleficios y encantamientos. Dumbledore le había enseñado un viejo truco para los duelos, al escuchar con atención los conjuros podía saber casi con exactitud cual era el efecto de dicho conjuro, claro que si sabía interpretar las raíces etimológicas de los encantamientos vociferados tendría una gran ventaja; en caso de que fueran insonoros bastaba con ver el movimiento de la varita, muchos encantamientos tenían un agitado en común de la varita y de esa forma podía saberse al menos el tipo de conjuro que hacía el adversario… y todo eso debía de aprenderlo el joven mago.

-Deberías de descansar, Harry-dijo dumbledore después de pasadas otro par de horas-es Domingo

-Yo no puedo descansar, profesor-dijo Harry sin despegar la vista del pergamino

-No todo es estudio… y hablando de estudio ¿Ya visitaste a la señorita Granger?

Harry se quedo un tiempo callado, su atención se había apartado del pergamino.

-Por ahora Hemione no me necesita

-Necesita tu amistad

-Si es que quiere un amigo tiene mucho en este momento, profesor-Harry le miro con ojos exhausto, se quito los lentes y se froto los ojos-ahora lo único que me preocupa es que nadie mas sienta lo que esta sintiendo Hermione en este momento… y paras eso necesito saber todavía muchas cosas

-Pero Harry deberías visitarla-Dumbledore volteo a verle pero en ese momento Harry se estaba levantando mientras que enrollaba el pergamino, lo dejo en el escritorio junto a otros muchísimos mas que debía de estudiar todavía

-No tengo tiempo por ahora-Harry le miro con seriedad y cansancio, sobre todo cansancio, hacia varios días que no dormía del todo bien-ahora debo de ir con Alucard, me espera una paliza con el

Y así lo fue, Alucard sabía lo de Hermione y no se molesto en aconsejarle que la visitaría, al contrario, no perdió oportunidad de molestarlo con el recuerdo de que su amiga yacía en una cama en la enfermería. Al final Alucard trato a Harry como su saco de box personal. Tres horas después Harry caminaba con dificultad en dirección de la sala común con un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo mas sin embargo ya estaba preparándose para su encuentro con Eris. En el camino de regreso a la sala común paso en frente de la enfermería y después de permanecer enfrente de esta unos minutos en duda siguió con su camino. No podía visitar a Hermione, aun no. Debía de prepararse para hacer pagar a todos los Death Eather el dolor que le habían causado a Hermione.

-¿Harry?-alguien le llamo de un corredor no muy lejano-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Al voltear se encontró con una Ginny que llevaba algunos libros en brazos, venia de la biblioteca.

-Día duro y tu ¿Qué haces con esos libros?-le pregunto acercándose a la pelirroja

-Voy con Hermione-le respondió la pelirroja y se acerco a el, miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y después le abrazo y le beso sonriente mas sin embargo Harry se alejo dando un quejido-¿Qué pasa? hey, esto es… ¿sangre?

La chica miro la palma de su mano y noto que, en efecto era sangre; le miro con el ceño fruncido y el joven mago solo pudo encogerse de hombros y caminar en dirección de la sala común, Ginny le siguió esperando una respuesta.

-Entrenamiento con Alucard, no creo que esperes que regrese entero de un entrenamiento con el-se rió un poco-pero no te preocupes ya se detuvo la hemorragia

¿Pero pasaste todo el día batiéndote en duelo con el?-pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-Claro que no, antes tuve clases con Dumbledore-se lamento el joven mago-y ahora voy a ponerme algo mas cómodo por que tengo entrenamiento con Eris

-¿Y cuando vas a descansar?-le pregunto Ginny arrugando el ceño-por que por lo que se esto lo has estado haciendo desde hace unos días

-pues…. cuando muera, creo-el muchacho no le presto atención a la expresión de la chica y siguió caminando-¿Por qué diablos todo mundo me molesto con eso de descanzar?

-¿Y Hermione cuando?-insitito la pelirroja

Ginny se puso enfrente de el para evitar que siguiera caminando, le miro enfadada y cruzando los brazos en una posición que le recordó mucho a la expresión que ponía la señora weasley al regañar a sus hijos; le pidió una explicación con una simple mirada fulminante y Harry se rindió, nunca le podría ganar a una mirada fulminante Weasley.

-Tengo muchas ocupaciones, Ginny-dijo Harry-debo de entrenar mucho, en verdad quiero visitar a Hermione pero tengo mucho que hacer… estoy muy cansado

-¿Cansado? Parece que estas a punto de caer aquí mismo pero por el estrés

-Bueno, también tengo un poco de eso… o mas bien muchísimo

Ginny suspiro y miro hacia un pasillo oscuro que estaba muy cerca de ellos, vio al joven mago con una ceja arqueada y después de unos segundos de pensar le tomo la mano y con un simple _ven_ lo jalo y comenzaron a caminar por aquel pasillo, pasaron varios minutos de estar caminado por pasillos oscuros y entrando por puerta tras puerta que llevaba a otros lugares que Harry apenas conocía.

-Hem… Ginny ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto después de un rato de indecisión-por si no lo recuerdas te dije que tenia entrenamiento con Eris

Ginny no contesto simplemente siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta un poco mas grande de lo normal, el interior parecía de un salón pero no habían ni bancos ni mesas, solo algunos telescopios frente a muchas ventas que tenia el salón de clases.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto el joven mago

-¿Dijiste que te ibas a encontrar con Eris?-pregunto la pelirroja sacando el galeón mágico de su bolsillo

-Si, para entrenar ¿Qué haces?

-Cancelando tu entrenamiento-Ginny miro a Harry y le pidió silencio mientras que terminaba de mandar el mensaje-dijiste que estabas cansado, fatigado y estresado ¿no?-Harry asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, Ginny sonrió de forma picara-bueno, pues estamos aquí para deshacernos de todo eso; quítate la túnica el suéter, la corbata y desabróchate la camisa

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Harry alarmado y preocupado por la salud mental de Ginny

-Hazlo-gruño la chica

Mientras que Harry obedecía a la chica esta comenzaba a quitarse la capa y la ponía en el suelo, dejo los libros en una esquina muy alejada de ellos y miro como Harry se quitaba botón tras botón de su camisa; finalmente Harry le vio con un gesto indeciso y Ginny le señalo la capa para que se sentar encima de ella. la pelirroja se arrodillo detrás del mago y después de unos segundos puso sus manos en el cuello de este, comenzó a darle un ligero masaje que tenso primero al joven mago pero que después le hizo sentir una mezcla de cosquillas y de relajación.

-Ya sabias que íbamos a estar en privado ¿Verdad?-pregunto el joven mago mientras que la chica trabajaba su nuca

-Vengo aquí seguido-respondió la chica

-¿Y traes muchos chicos?

-¡Claro que no!-gruño la pelirrojo apretando de mas el cuello del chico ocasionando que se quejara-vengo aquí cuando quiero hacer tareas en privado… y obligarte a que te des un merecido descanso, y a que me digas por que diablos no vas a visitar a Hermione; quiero la verdad

-Bueno-contesto Harry después de unos segundo de meditar-supongo que te lo debo por esto que estas haciendo…no creo estar en derecho de visitar a Hermione

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que le paso a Krum… el murió por estar en una misión en contra de Voldemort, algo que era para que yo lograra vencerlo, ¿Sabes? Conocí a Iván Krum – Harry le contó a Ginny su encuentro con el hermano menor de Víctor y Robert-como se supone que vea a alguien sufrir por que aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme con el asesino de su novio

Ginny dejo su masaje y se sentó junto al muchacho.

-Hermione nunca te culparía

-Lo se pero eso no quita que no me sienta mal por todo esto.. prefiero seguirme entrenando para poder enfrentar esos riesgos que otros están corriendo

Ginny suspiro y le abrazo, los dos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Ginny se acerco mas y le beso con dulzura. La pelirroja se acerco a un mas y metió la mano en la camisa de Harry pasándola por todo su adolorido torso, le lastimo un poco pero Harry siguió quieto dándole permiso de que siguiera, se separo y con tranquilidad admiro lo lastimado que estaba.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro, el muchacho se encogió de hombros y puso una expresión de no saber nada

Mas sin embargo Harry no pudo responder nada mas por que Ginny se alejo un poco y con una mano lo empujo ligeramente para que este se recostara, la pelirroja le abrió por completo la camisa y admiro con mas atención al Griffindor, se inclino un poco y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el pecho de Harry, en especial donde veía una cortada o moretón.

-¿Qué estas…

-Shhh-susurro la chica

Ginny fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llego a sus pantalones y comenzó abrirlos, los bajo apenas para ver los bóxer del muchacho, paso sus manos por el cuerpo del muchacho experimentado por primera vez el tacto con la piel de Harry. En sus muchas excursiones a los armarios se habían acariciado , si, pero por encima de la ropa y a decir verdad no era mucho lo que tocaban pero ahora estaban solos y no había posibilidad de que los sorprendieran. Ginny se incorporo un poco a penas para quitarse la túnica y el suéter; disfruto de ver como Harry la contemplaba un poco temeroso, este se concentro mas en sus piernas apenas cubiertas por la falda del colegio. Ginny tomo su mano y la puso en su propia cintura.

-Anda, tu también puedes-le animo la Griffindor mientras que se aflojaba la corbata

-pero…

-Somos novios ¿No?-Harry asintió-pues podemos hacerlo

Los dos Griffindor comenzaron a besarse, Ginny se había sentado sobre el regazo del joven mago y había comenzado a moverse lentamente, sintiendo un delicioso roce en su entrepierna con el Griffindor; el muchacho metió con timidez sus manos debajo de la camisa de la chica, se limito acariciar su vientre pero después de unos segundos se aventuro a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica, acariciando la piel debajo del resorte del sostén, la chica se había arqueado ligeramente y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-Hazlo-murmuro la pelirroja sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, simplemente se había limitado a decir lo que en ese momento cruzaba por su mente

El muchacho paso sus manos, aun debajo del sostén, por los costados de Ginny hasta que sintió el primer rose con los pechos de Ginny ocasionando que esta se agachara y aun con los ojos cerrados volviera a besar a Harry, poco a poco las mano del muchacho cubrieron los pechos de la pelirroja; los pechos estaban frescos pero los pezones ardían y se habían endurecido.

Ginny no se limito a un papel pasivo sino que se animo a acariciar, también paso sus mano por todo el torso del muchacho, al sentir que en su cuerpo crecía el calor se alejo un poco del chico y con urgencia se desabrocho ella misma el sostén para mas comodidad, se acostó junto al muchacho permitiéndole que siguiera acariciándole los pechos mientras que ella tocaba por primera vez el miembro del chico por encima del pantalón.

Los corazones latieron con rapidez mientras que Ginny conocía por primera vez el tacto de lo prohibido, lo oculto, con aquello que tanto deseaba hacer con Harry, metió sus manos en la ropa interior del mago y pudo sentir su calor en su mano con que lo sujetaba con firmeza, poco a poco comenzó a subir y a bajar haciendo al chico estremecer y después de unos segundos se detuvieron a sabiendas que si seguían no iban a poder detenerse. Se miraron y cada uno saco su mano de las ropas del otro, Ginny suspiro y se abrazo al muchacho, este le correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron en silencio hasta que la pelirroja lo rompió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sigues cansado?

-Si, creo que me dejaste peor-Ginny se rió-pero estoy mas relajado… gracias

-Solo quería ayudar-sonrió la pelirroja y se apretó masa el-¿y bien?

Harry solamente pudo silbar de la impresión y Ginny se rió mas, de momento agradeciendo haberse detenido, en verdad estaba segura de que había sido lo mejor.

-¿Vienes con migo a ver a Hermione?-pregunto Ginny levantándose un poco para abrocharse el sostén

-Sabes que no puedo… tengo que entrenar

-Pero… ¿Es que sigues sin pensar con claridad?- murmuro la chica enojada-Hermione no necesita de que te vengues por lo que le hicieron a su novio… ella necesita tu apoyo, ella y tu son muy unidos, deberías de comprender que nunca podrá superar lo de Krum sin tu ayuda

-Ella tiene a Ron, se muy bien que el es el que la a cuidado mas, el esta con ella día y noche, incluso a comenzado a hablar mas

-Pero no lo superara si nos estas con ella-suspiro la pelirroja

-Lo que quiero es que nadie mas viva lo que ella esta pasando

* * *

Y tal como había dicho, al final si fue a su entrenamiento con Eris, y Ginny fue con Hermione, era verdad lo que decía Harry acerca de Ron, gracias a él Hermione se había repuesto un poco y ahora hablaba, aunque con la tristeza brotándole por todos lados pero no parecía que algún día se recuperaría, no había tenido corazón de decirle a Harry era que Hermione había pasado preguntando por el desde que había recuperado el habla, todos habían tratado de explicarle a la chica el por que Harry no se había presentado en ningún momento con ella en la enfermería pero eso simplemente la entristecía mas.

En ese momento Ginny se encontraba dándole los libros que le había llevado de la biblioteca, la Griffindor se había interesado un poco por el contenido de estos pero había sido muy fugaz ya que después de haberlos apenas ojeado habían quedado olvidados en el buró de su cama. Ginny no tuvo mas remedio que contarle de que se había encontrado con Harry esto animo un poco a la chica de ojos melados pero después de un poco volvió a cerrar los ojos y simplemente estuvo callada.

-Se esta esforzando mucho en lo que hace ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione

-Si… todo lo hace por…

-Lo se

Madame Pomfrey apareció para darle la noticia de que se había acabado la hora de visitas, Ginny asintió y después de darle un beso en la frente a Hermione se levanto para irse pero cuando apenas había dado unos pasos la castaña le llamo.

-Después de haber pasado por esos libros a la biblioteca ¿Viniste directamente hacia acá?-pregunto Hermione

-Si, solo me encontré con Harry y después vine para acá

-Osea que según la hora que tiene marcada los libros de su pedido pasaste hora y media con Harry-dijo mirando los libros con el seño fruncido

Ginny permaneció callada, era cierto que en los libros aparecía la hora marcada de su salida de la biblioteca.

-Te has vuelto muy cercana a Harry ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto un poco asustada la chica, a pesar del estado en que estaba su amiga al parecer seguía siendo tan perspicaz como siempre

-¿Están saliendo?-pregunto Hermione viéndola atentamente, Ginny simplemente bajo la cabeza como si fuera una niña regañada, luego asintió-ya veo… ¿y que estuvieron haciendo?

Ginny quedo callada, no pudo ocurrírsele una buena mentira que decir

-Ya veo… todo mundo tiene mejor suerte que yo-dijo dándole vuelta y cerrando los ojos dando por terminada la charla

* * *

Era cada vez mas común ver todo ese ajetreo ver todo ese ajetreo en las oficinas en donde llegaban a redacción las noticias para el _The Daily Prophet_, en especial desde que había regresado oficialmente el Innombrable pero no eran los días en que se presentaba una noticia importan sobre el cuando el personal se sentía mas presionado, no, era cuando el reportero tristemente celebre justin Boyle regresaba de un despido ordenado por el ministerio de magia. Justin Boyle era uno de los pocos reporteros que buscaban la verdad hasta el final, se había metido en muchísimos líos y hasta había ido a para a Azkaban unas cuantas veces, la ultima vez había sido la mas larga, dos años por revelar información confidencial del departamento de magia sobre experimentos inhumanos realizados en Hechiceros, Justin no tenía familia, todos habían muerto y amigos no tenía, o al menos no se le conocía, no era por que fuera desagradable, al contrario, era muy agradable el periodista, sino que le gustaba mantener a raya a las personas por su trabajo; era muy arriesgado ser reportero y mas ser Justin Boyle, la tortura de los agentes del ministerio de magia, al no tener a nadie con quien presionarle se podía dar el lujo de dar golpes bajos al ministerio sin temer que alguien cercano a el sufriera… no tenían con que chantajearlo.

Ese día estaba por regresar del exilio que le había dado el _The Prophet_ después de su ultimo articulo sobre la inacción del ministerio ante el extraño robo de las necromantulas; de no ser por que tenia muchas conexiones con otros varios periódicos y una que otra persona influyente en el ministerio no podría regresar al _The Prophet. _

Las cabezas de todos los redactores estaban agachadas y solamente pendientes de la maquina de escribir en que se apresuraban a escribir las noticias que se debían de entregar para la edición vespertina, un ataque de Death eathers y una catástrofe en la región muggle por un terremoto causado por la destructora era lo que estaba a punto de aparecer en los periódicos. Un hombre se encargaba de traspasar una noticia acerca del trafico de pociones con ingredientes prohibidos pero atacado por un fuerte dolor de espalda provocado por las horas que había pasado inclinado frente a su maquina de escribir se detuvo un momento a ver el rededor, su compañero de andanzas se encontraba en el mismo escritorio frente a el ocupado en su propia maquina.

-Hey, hey, Tony-le susurro el hombre-¿Que tal con la redacción de deportes?

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada en la hoja en que escribía

-Nada interesante desde la desaparición de Krum-levanto la vista, el hombre era un tipo delgaducho y bastante pálido; el cabello relamido hacía atrás y las gruesas gafas de fondo de botella hacían recordar a esa clase de muchachos de los que se solía molestar en los colegios, aquellos que no solo evitaban el contacto humano para permanecer neutral en toda actividad social, sino que también toleraban y soportaban el abuso de los mas corpulentos, su amigo sospechaba que ese mismo papel habría desempeñado en el colegio en sus años mozos- el era mi única diversión pero desde que desapareció ahora le da de que escribir a Stuart- señalo con la cabeza a otro tipo falco y con lentes de botella-el es que últimamente ha dado las noticias de los desaparecidos, se entretiene sugiriendo que pudo haberle pasado a Krum

-Oye ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que sigue sin aparecer lo del escape de de los necrodementores?-le pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Shh-le espeto Tony al hombre bajando la voz y la cabeza mirando a todos lados por si alguien había volteado a verles-¿Estas loco Franco? aquí no-volvió a echar otro vistazo alrededor, todo parecía normal-¡Ha! que pesado esta el trabajo hoy ¿No? Me duele todo el culo de estar sentado aquí ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café?-dijo Tony levantándose y fingiendo una sonrisa boba

Franco entendió de inmediato el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza y así ambos se dirigieron a una puerta cerca de ellos y entraron mirando cualquier atención sospechosa de sus compañeros de trabajo, adentro de aquella habitación los dos miraron la cafetera vieja que contenía un liquido espeso y negro que tal vez alguna vez había simulado ser café y los mismos panecillos dulces mohosos que estaban desde que el compañero Francisco, que tenia treinta y seis años en su puesto, juraba estaban ya en ese lugar cuando llego al _The Prophet_. Tony saco su varita y golpeo las pared, esta brillo por un momento y después quedo como siempre.

-¿Estas loco? recuerda lo que le paso a paquita por hablar demás en esta oficina-le regaño a Franco-no somos Boyle para creer tener inmunidad por ser reporteros

-Nunca supe que le paso a paquita, de hecho no he sabido nada desde que se la llevaron esos tipos del ministerio

-Y eso es lo que mas me da miedo, la otra vez la busque pero es comos si hubiera desaparecido ¿Qué digo? Mas bien es como si nunca hubiera existido-se paso las manos por la frente pero se dio cuenta que se había manchado las mangas de la túnica con sudor, se las arremango mostrando un tatuaje de un cuervo de negro muy cerca de la muñeca, Franco lo miro divertido, era lo único que le hacía pensar que Tony tal vez no había sido ese tradicional chico abusado por sus compañeros mas robustos en el colegio-bien, no han aparecido las noticias de los necrodementores, ni la necromantulas o siquiera la desapareción de varias personas cercanas al paseo de los hechiceros o al asalto de azkaban ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿No te parece que todo esto esta muy turbio?-murmuro el hombre emocionado y… tal vez un poco asustado

-esos movimientos son un poco erráticos-murmuro Tony y miro por un momento su tatuaje-pedí un poco de información con mis amigos pero no supieron darme alguna noticia

-Claro, olvidaba tus fuentes de las que nunca hablas-miro pensativo la puerta recordando que ese día regresaba Boyle de su retiro obligatorio, tuvo la tentación de sugerirle a Tony que pidieran su opinión a Justin pero de inmediato la desecho

-Se que estas pensando y mas te vale que lo olvides, no voy a pasar una temporada en azkaban como Inesita, la pobre regreso histérica… y no era para menos, ella estuvo en azkaban.. vio como Greyback escapo con la destructora y… y…-pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre de Nomack pues estremecimiento involuntario lo ataco

-¿No sientes un miedo incontrolable al pensar que tal vez no son movimientos erráticos?-pregunto franco perdiendo la sonrisa anhelante de historias para publicar

-¿No ves estas ojeras? No he podido pegar el ojo pensando eso…. gracias a Merlín hoy regresa Justin Boyle, el podrá hacer algo

-A menos que un Death eather lo mate antes de que lo logre

* * *

-Basta, basta… por favor-pido Eris cayendo al suelo vencida

-No, otra vez-gruño Harry con frialdad- hoy no nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo perfecciones

-estoy cansada-murmuro la niña poniéndose en posición fetal en el suelo buscando descanso

-Pues que mal por que eso no es nada ¡Ponte de pie!-Harry levanto la varita y Eris salio aventada por el encantamiento-¿Querías ser fuerte? Pues era que lo seas; anda, una vez mas

La chica se levanto mostrando el aspecto deplorable que ambos Griffindor habían tenido desde hace unos días, los dos se esforzaban al máximo en su entrenamiento pero mas que nada Harry, y Eris le seguía lo mas que podía… si Harry podía hacer alguna cosa ¿Por qué ella no sería capaz de hacerlo por lo menos diez veces mejor? La niña levanto la mano y agito la varita apretando fuerte mente los labios para evitar decir el sortilegio, un fogonazo salio de la varita pero Harry lo desintegro con un propio encantamiento igualmente insonoro.

-No es lo suficientemente fuerte-dijo Harry- debe de ser así

El muchacho lanzo un encantamiento insonoro tan rápido que la niña no pudo ni esquivarlo y salio volando golpeándose en la pared.

-Otra vez-ordeno el joven mago

Mas sin embargo la niña obtuvo los mismos resultados que la vez anterior, después de unos segundos cayo al piso de la casa de los gritos sin poder evitarlo, Harry le ordeno levantarse y cuando esta lo hizo le ordeno realizar un encantamiento, era el favorito de la pequeña Griffindor y con todo el cansancio en su cuerpo lo hizo, una águila plateada salio de su varita y revoloteo por toda la estancia.

-¿Lo vez? aun tienes fuerzas para seguir intentándolo

-No… ya no-dijo Eris y cayo al suelo cansada

Harry suspiro y la tomo de una mano para después arrastrarla a la esquina de la habitación donde les esperaban sus mochilas, el muchacho saco una botella con agua y se lo dio a la niña.

-Lo siento-murmuro Eris después de haber tomado un largo trago de la botella-aun no puedo… no creo poder seguir así- se mordió el labio con un poco de tristeza al notar que Harry no le prestaba atención-no se como es que tu puedes soportar tanto castigo conmigo, el señor director y el profesor Alucard

-Es por que no tengo de otra-dijo el muchacho dando un suspiro-tengo muchas cosas que hacer y para eso debo de seguir haciendo todo esto-miro a la niña y le tomo la pequeña manita en señal de cariño-a la que no entiendo es a ti… tu no tienes que estar haciendo estas cosas y en cambio estas esforzándote mas que nadie en el castillo

-¿Sabes que Hermione salio hoy de la enfermería?-pregunto su hermanita

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomo la botella de las manitas de la niña. Hermione Había salido esa mañana después de que madame Pomfrey determinara que su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado, lo malo es que no estaba segura que la cordura de la chica tuviera alguna estabilidad de antaño pero al verse imposibilitada de dar alguna conclusión sobre ello no tuvo otra alternativa que darla de alta. Moría por verla, era mucho tiempo ya el que tenia sin verla pero aun no se sentía listo para hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía darle la cara cuando el era responsable, indirectamente pero responsable, de la muerte de su novio? el muchacho no dijo simplemente miro a la niña directamente a los ojos y esta comprendió que no era un tema del que podían hablar en ese momento.

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante?-sonrió Eris y saco su varita-descubrí que puedo hacer algo con mi patronus

Eris invoco a su patronus y después de que revoloteara unos segundos por la estancia se poso en una mesa de madera vieja, paso unos segundos y de pronto la mesa estallo en llamas, Harry miro tranquilamente el suceso haciendo que Eris perdiera un poco del animo que sentía ante su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la niña viéndole atentamente

-Nada, no se si es por el cansancio o por que tu siempre superas mi expectativas pero no me sorprende que puedas hacer algo que es imposible para los demás- se encogió de hombros- a decir verdad no me sorprendería que hubieras inventado algún nuevo patronus

Se levanto para apagar el fuego pero no pudo, el encantamiento _Aguamenti_ simplemente se había evaporado al tocar el fuego provocado por el patronus, miro intrigado ese fenomenito y trato invocando otro conjuro pero este igual fue inútil ante las llamaradas que consumían lentamente la mesa.

-Eris…-la niña se levanto y se acerco a su hermano con confusión-¿puedes apagar el fuego?

La niño asintió encantada y tras hacer un movimiento con la varita el fuego se consumió sin mas problemas, el mago miro la madera quemada y luego a la chica y el patronus que permanecía impasible en lo que alguna vez había sido un mueble, pensó en lo raro que había sido ese fuego y después de recordar algunas cosas que había aprendido de Alucard y Dumbledore llego a la conclusión de que Eris había hecho algo que violaba totalmente las leyes de lo común en un mundo que de por si ya rebasa esas leyes, se sentó en una silla con aspecto de cansancio, finalmente lo había terminado de agotar aquella demostración de magia avanzada de Eris.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermanito?-le pregunto Eris poniéndose de rodillas frente a el

-Nada… simplemente has hecho algo que es totalmente imposible… otra vez-se quejo el mago y al notar la mirada confusa de su hermana procedió a explicarle-eso que hizo tu patronus es crear fuego mágico

-Pero eso todos lo hacen, Richard, de Hufflepuf se la pasa quemándole las túnicas los demás con el _incendio_

-Pero ese encantamiento es sencillo… todo mundo lo hace y es fácil de apagar pero ese-señalo el lugar en donde había estado el fuego y el patronus- es diferente, mas fuerte… es algo que raya en la magia avanzada y tu lo hiciste, de alguna forma creaste fuego mágico haciendo uso de un patronus lo cual hace que de por si sea diferente al fuego mágico avanzado que todo mundo conoce

-Soy rara-murmuro Eris y recargo su mejilla en las piernas del muchacho-¿Cómo es que hago tantas cosas sin saber que lo estoy haciendo?

-No lo se-Harry guardo silencio, recordó un miedo, uno de muchos que le solía atacar muy seguido-¿sabes que cuando Dumbledore se entere que tu puedes hacer ese fuego con un patronus, que puedes hacer patronus, encantamientos insonoros y muchas mas cosas nada podrá evitar que te manden a un lugar muy lejano?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eris viéndole con miedo-Ellos no pueden hacer eso ¡No pueden hacerlo!

-Claro que pueden-se lamento Harry

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! y no lo van hacer-se levanto y camino un par de pasos lejos de Harry-no quiero que me separen de ti, soy muy feliz aquí… ¡Soy feliz en Hogwarts!

-Es mi deber decirle a Dumbledore lo que ha estado pasando aquí, Eris

-¿Lo vas a hacer?-pregunto la pequeña con sorpresa en la cara-¿vas a decirles sobre mi?

-No-dijo sin siquiera pensarlo-no estoy loco o idiota para entregarte a sepa dios quienes sean esas personas

La niña corrió a abrazarlo asustada y temblando, aunque el cansancio tenia mas que ver en ese temblor que el mismo miedo que había sentido al escuchar las palabras del mago. Harry suspiro y la abrazo también.

-No se si es un error pero no dejare que te alejen de mi- miro a la niña a los ojos-pero tienes que prometerme que me dirás absolutamente todo lo que descubras que puedes hacer… estoy seguro que eso-dijo señalando la mesa que por alguna extraña razón seguía consumiéndose aunque las flamas hubieran desaparecido y que en ese momento comenzaba a hacerse cenizas-es tan solo una pequeña muestra de lo que puedes llegar a hacer

-Lo prometo-murmuro Eris y lo volvió a abrazar-Nunca me dejaras ¿Verdad? ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Siempre-respondió Harry sin estar muy seguro de que pudiera cumplir esa promesa

* * *

Mientras que caminaban por los terrenos del castillo cubiertos por la capa invisible Harry había mirado con insistencia la torre de Griffindor, para ser mas específicos la zona donde el muchacho sabia que estaban las habitaciones de las chicas. No supo si fue en ese momento o diez minutos después mientras que se despedía de Eris en la sala común, en realidad no le importo, lo único que gobernaba en la mente de Harry era la imagen de su amiga la ultima vez que la vio, llena de tristeza el día cuando la habían internado en la enfermería. La decisión se hizo mas firme cuando caminaba de nuevo por los terrenos del castillo con su escoba en la mano y calculaba la altura que debería de subir para encontrar el piso exacto en el que estaría la habitación de Hermione.

Ya era hora de que cumpliera su deber como amigo.

Después de asegurarse de que sus cálculos estuvieran correcto se monto es su escoba y con el cuidado que podía mantener pues seguía agotado, magullado y con sueño después de un día muy difícil comenzó a subir tratando de hacer omiso a la brisa que amenazaba con derrumbarlo, no era muy fuerte pero en ese momento hasta el aleteo de una lechuza lo habría derribado de la escoba. Trato de contar los metros que subía para mantener la mente menos ocupada en la posibilidad de caer y romperse el cráneo pero después de un rato lo considero inútil y se centro en contar las ventanas que pasaba. Finalmente llego a la que sus cálculos le indicaban era la correcta, entro por aquella ventana con mas facilidad de la que Ron había tenido y finalmente después de unos segundos estuvo dentro del piso del dormitorio de Hermione.

Trato de abrir la puerta que debía de ser el dormitorio de su amiga pero se dio cuenta que el sencillo _Alohomora_ era inútil en ese momento, lo varias veces mas hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió con un chasquido que en ese momento le pareció mas fuerte de lo que era en verdad; mas sin embargo la puerta no se había abierto por su encantamiento sino que alguien le había abierto. Isabel flames le miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba vestida tan solo con un bóxer y un diminuto top que a duras penas le cubría los pechos, noto que los tatuajes que había visto en ella en realidad pasaban por todo su atlético cuerpo, la muchacha levanto una ceja al notarse vista indiscretamente por Harry, este trato de no ver mas de lo que ya había visto. Isabel Flames se hizo a un lado para que el joven mago pudiera pasar, parecía no importarle que el joven la viera en ropa interior.

-Supongo que vienes a ver a Granger-murmuro la chica cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos

El muchacho asintió.

-Bueno… recuerda una sola regla de los dormitorios de chicas: toda visita masculina debe desaparecer de aquí antes del amanecer-dijo Isabel acercándose a su cama

-¿Pues cuantos hombres han estado en los dormitorios de chicas?-pregunto sorprendido el joven mago

En ese momento una cabeza se asomo de los doseles de una cama y miro a los dos Griffindor, era Lavender que los miraba medio adormilada.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Viene a visitar a Hermione Granger-informo la Hechicera

-Ho, vaya ojala que yo también pudiera estar de luto-dijo Lavender mientras que volvía a meterse en la cama-así Harry podría visitarme también a mi de noche… seria fabuloso

-¿Entonces todavía quieres que te responda tu pregunta?-dijo y sin darle tiempo de responder se metió a su propia cama

Ya a solas el joven mago miro a las cuatro camas y se acerco a la única que no tenia algún afiche de algún hombre guapo proveniente de revistas como corazón de bruja o cantantes encantadores; abrió los doseles de la cama y pudo ver a Hermione dormida, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al verla tan delgada y pálida, se sentó en la cama y después de quitarse los zapatos y calcetines se metió a las cobijas viendo en silencio a la chica, le quito unos mechones de cabello de la cara y en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, se vieron unos segundos en silencio.

-Harry-murmuro la chica de ojos melados-yo… yo era tan feliz

Y de pronto comenzó a llorar, primero fueron lagrimas silenciosas pero después se abrazo al joven mago y no se separo de el en un largo tiempo.

* * *

los dos amigos hablaron por un largo rato, primero hablaron de Krum, de cómo era con Hermione y de los planes que tenían, primero los que el había tenido, luego los que había tenido Hermione y después de los que habían tenido juntos.

-Quería que nos fuéramos a un lugar lejano y tranquilo, donde nadie lo conociera-le dio Hermione acariciándole los cabellos de la nuca y viendo distraídamente los doseles de la cama-íbamos a poner una tienda de artículos de Quidditch y una librería

-Que raro-murmuro el muchacho, Hermione sonrió divertida

-Mucho, yo odio el Quidditch y el lo libros pero lo mas raro era que yo me iba a encargar del Quidditch y el de los libros

Después hablaron de lo acontecido en los días que estuvieron separados y de muchísimas cosas mas superfluas hasta que Hermione se acerco mas al muchacho y bajando un poco la voz le comenzó a hablar al oído.

-Por cierto… ya lo se-sonrió de forma picara

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-pregunto sin saber por que demonios también bajaba la voz

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Ginny?-se dio el lujo de soltar una ligera carcajada al notar la cara culpabilidad de su amigo-déjame adivinar…mmm… ¿tocaste ciertas partes de su cuerpecito?

-¿Ya lo sabias? ¿Ella te lo contó?-pregunto indignado el joven mago

-Claro que no pero tu acabas de afirmármelo- se rió divertida ante la expresión que ponían su amigo-entonces ya son novios ¿Oficialmente?

Harry asintió con la cara roja de vergüenza, Hermione sonrió contenta y la abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro por eso-le dijo la Griffindor-ustedes son el uno para el otro

Los dos amigos se acomodaron y lentamente fueron quedando dormidos.

El joven mago se despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a verse en el horizonte, las chicas del dormitorio seguían durmiendo profundamente pero Hermione ya había despertado, el muchacho se levanto y se preparo para irse.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir?-le pregunto divertida la castaña

-Tengo dos opciones, intentar irme como llegue, afuera esta mi escoba, o arriesgarme a partirme la cara bajando por las escaleras/tobogán

-Sería mas rápido por el tobogán-le dijo la chica pensativa, Harry asintió con un poco de mal humor en el rostro-¿Y bien? ¿Te veremos haya afuera pronto?

La sonrisa de Hermione se borro lentamente y bajo la vista con aflicción en el rostro.

-No lo se, Harry, aun no estoy lista para poder enfrentarme al mundo-suspiro-tal vez tarde unos días, semanas… o tal vez nunca este lista

Harry le acaricio la cabellera y le miro sonriente.

-No importa, cuando decidas salir todos estaremos allá para recibirte

* * *

Eris despertó ese día con todo el cuerpo adolorido, no había parte de su pequeño cuerpo que no le estuviera recriminando la forma en que le habían maltratado apenas unas horas antes, gruño mientras se estiraba a un acostado y después de un momento escucho unos tronidos en su espalda seguidos de una leve sensación de bienestar que a decir verdad no le duro mucho, abrió los ojos y su vista se poso en las cortinas de su cama y en el sol que se metía a través de esta. Recordó lo que le había dicho Harry en el entrenamiento y su sensación de culpabilidad regreso a ella.

-Soy rara—murmuro, sin importar lo que le hubieran dicho ella sabía muy bien que no era común ni ella ni lo que hacía

Ya eran muchas las veces que dejaba sorprendidos a las personas con las interactuaba, en especial Harry, lo malo de todo eso es que disfrutaba hacerlo, disfrutaba mucho superar esas expectativas y dejar a todos boquiabiertos y mas que nada gozaba destruyendo, anoche había sentido un inmenso placer ver como se quemaba la mesa al contacto de su patronus, había sentido como su pequeño corazón se aceleraba al ver ese fuego. Si, le había gustado así como le gustaba herir a Harry con sus conjuros.

-No, no-murmuro cerrando os ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza-eso no es bueno, no es cierto, eso es…

_divertido._

-Es malo-murmuro la chica haciendo caso omiso de lo que había querido decir en verdad-yo soy niña buena

Se levanto de la cama y se estiro de nuevo esta vez escuchando los crujidos venir de su cuello, se quito el camisón y se acerco al baño lista para prepararse para ese día pero en el camino vio sus ropas que había botado en el suelo al llegar del entrenamiento con su hermano.

_Divertido._

Ho, si. había sido divertido, disfrutaba mucho el herir a su hermano y demostrarse a si misma lo que podía hacer, que podía hacer mucho mas. Harry le había dicho que seguramente lo que había hecho era apenas era el comienzo.

_Divertido. Pasión._

Eso era lo que sentía al momento en que levantaba su varita, era como si algo muy oscuro se abriera paso de los mas recóndito de su ser y le permitiera sentir algo muy diferente… muy…

Y se sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo mas. Recordó que Harry le había dicho algo de crear un nuevo tipo de patronus, lo cual la hizo sonreír… le encantaría hacer algo así. vio su mochila tirada a un lado de su cama y de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza, era tan recurrente esa idea. Desde que había comenzado a ver los resultado de su entrenamiento con Harry se le había ocurrido que tal vez no seria capaz de mantener la boca cerrada sobre sus progresos, era tan difícil fingir que era una niña de once años común y corriente, tal vez mas que corriente que común.

Debía de decírselo a alguien. Recordó lo que le había dicho Harry esa noche en el entrenamiento, la separarían de el, se la llevarían lejos sepa Merlín hasta donde y quien se la llevaría… sin embargo debía de decírselo a alguien… debía de decirle a alguien lo especial que era. Se acerco a su mochila y saco un pergamino, pluma y tinta y se acerco a un pequeño tocador; mordió la punta de pluma esperando a que se le ocurriera algo que escribir, suspiro después de varios minutos y mojando la pluma comenzó a escribir.

_Querido papa…._

* * *

Hace tres horas que las clases habían empezado pero no importaba, ahora solo quería relajarse, McGonagall le permitiría faltar el año si así lo quería por lo inteligente que era… podía presentarse a los exámenes después de tan solo una semana de estudiar lo que había perdido por guardar luto y aun así saldría como la mejor de las clases.

-¿_Te veremos alla afuera pronto?-_le había preguntado Harry en la mañana

Y a decir verdad no sabía cuando se sentiría capaz de enfrentar el mundo exterior sabiendo que Víctor no estaría allá esperándola. Arrugo la frente y cerro los ojos para olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, se concentro solamente en el agua que caía de la regadera y que en ese momento la cubría, levanto la cara y el chorro le pego completamente, sonrió ante la temperatura del liquido y el sentir como su cabello mojado se le pegaba a la espalda. Por fin un baño como dios manda. Era algo que no disfrutaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Algún día estaría lista? Lo dudaba, tal vez decidiría quedarse y estar encerrada en una habitación para siempre, trabajar, comer y hacer todo ahí para terminar gorda y con un ciento de gatos como única compañía quienes la devorarían cuando finalmente muriera de un infarto por la comida chatarra que comería como su única dieta. Sonaba como un buen plan de vida.

Hermione suspiro y después sentirse completamente limpia cerro la llave de la regadera y salio cubriéndose con una toalla el cuerpo y con otra el cabello. Se miro en el espejo empañado y después de limpiarlo se quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a secarlo, le siguió la laboriosa tarea de peinarlo; tras varios minutos logro domarlo y lo examino con ojo critico, totalmente lacio aun se veía húmedo, sabía perfectamente que cuando se secara totalmente tomaría su tan acostumbrado aspecto de melena esponjada pero no le importo, salio del baño y corrió hacía su cama sintiendo un ligero viento que la hizo temblar involuntariamente.

Mientras sacaba su ropa del baúl miro de reojo la puerta que había cerrado con magia para evitar que alguien entrara mientras se duchaba y poder relajarse mas fácilmente; al sacar su ropa interior se fijo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colgado junto a la cama de Isabel Flames, se sentó en su cama volviendo a recordar que Víctor se había ido.

-Se fue-murmuro sorprendiéndose de si misma, hasta el día anterior había pensado que nunca seria capaz de decir algo similar-el ya no esta

Se levanto y de pronto se asombro al percatarse de lo ligera que se sentía, por un momento recordó que había perdido un par de kilos en sus estancia en la enfermería pero algo le hizo pensar que no era por eso que tenia esa sensación. Era otra cosa.

La chica se acerco al espejo y se vio tranquilamente, miro de nuevo la puerta sabiéndose segura por el encantamiento de sellado que había puesto antes de bañarse. Suspiro y lentamente dejo de agarrar la toalla que la cubría viéndose segundos después totalmente desnuda frente al espejo.

Miro sus piernas blancas pensando que tal vez necesitaban un poco de color, tal vez las siguientes vacaciones se iría a una playa a broncearlas, miro su sexo cubierta por una delga capa de bello castaño y la breve cintura que tanto le gustaba, miro su pechos blancos y sus pezones cafés, giro para verse de perfil admitiendo que tenían buen tamaño, en realidad no creía que fueran chicos… se sabía que era bastante guapa, lo suficiente para atraer muchos chicos cuando fuera a la playa a broncearse. Y se dio cuenta con algo de tristeza lo fácil que se le había hecho hacer planes a sabiendas de que Víctor no figuraba en ellos. El se había ido y nunca volvería.

Se acerco a su cama y se puso las pantaletas sin dejar de verse, se las puso tratando de moverse sensualmente, vio el sostén que estaba en su cama y lo cambio por otro un poco mas sexy de los que solía usar, se miro críticamente en el espejo y dándose un visto bueno comenzó a ponerse la falda del colegio y la camisa, se puso las calcetas y los zapatos y se examino en el espejo mientras se ponía la corbata. Suspiro de nuevo admirándose y dando una vuelta frente al espejo.

-¿_Te veremos allá afuera pronto?_

Recordó que no solamente era el colegio, los deberes y su vida lo que le esperaba afuera de esa habitación, Voldemort y la guerra aun seguían acechantes en la oscuridad. Aun quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, aun había mucho trabajo.

Si, algún día saldría al mundo… miro su baúl abierto y puso su atención en la túnica del colegio, miro con cuidado el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en el pecho. Si, algún día saldría…. y ese día había llegado.

Tomo la túnica del baúl y se acerco a la puerta, después de retirar el sortilegio abrió la puerta pero antes de salir miro de nuevo el interior de la habitación, se sorprendió lo poco que le importaba dejar atrás el que había sido su refugio, cerro la puerta tras salir de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras, lo mas tranquilamente posible tratando de equilibrar el peso de la túnica y la mochila que iba asegurando de que llevara todo lo que necesitaba ese día. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Harry y Ginny sentados en un sofá, la pelirroja le reñía por que no había terminado su redacción de Mcgonagall y que además debía de entregar ese día, los muchachos se percataron de la presencia de la chica y se levantaron asombrados de verla por fin fuera de la habitación.

-Bien… entonces ¿Qué clases tenemos hoy?-pregunto Hermione prepara para un día mas en el colegio

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: !Ha! contra todo pronostico pude subir otro capitulo. !Por fin! Ya era hora de que subiera un capitulo ?No? Bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero (a qui vienen la escusas^^) mi computadora murio y no tengo donde escribir desde hace un chingo de tiempo... claro que mentiria si dijera que esa es la unica razon, la escuela tambien tuvo mucho que ver... por fin tengo vacaciones ya que no fui a ningun recursamiento, ademas de que me dedique a pasar muchisimo tiempo con mi novia adorada. en fin, me alegra mucho regresar a las andadas... a proposito si sienten este capitulo medio flojo, sin animo y con muchas faltas de ortografia no me culpen, perdì la practica y me costo mucho trabajo terminar este capitulo, empeze a hacerlo desde año nuevo.

Ya que hable mucho de mi ahora vienen los adelantos:

_En Hogwarts hay un animago y se encuentra espiando a todos los alumnos del colegio, la traicion de Draco ya es un hecho, Zabini le da un blanco al Slitheryn para eliminar, un viejo enemigo regresa a Hogwarts y una alineacion planetaria pone en peligro la vida de Harry, Ginny y permite que Hermione sepa un poco de como terminara esta historia_

bueno pues eso es todo por hoy; el proximo capitulo se llamara : _Los ojos de Trelawny_.

Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y les prometo que el proximo no tardara tanto. Se que no me lo meresco pero......Reviews por fa.

AGIOOOOOOO


	34. Los ojos de Trelawny

CAPITULO XXXIV.- LOS OJOS DE TRELAWNY

La lluvia pegaba fuertemente con los cristales de la limosina negra, las nubes negras amenazaban con permanecer todavía muchísimo tiempo mas y arreciar con la lluvia sin piedad, el conductor de la lujosa carroza miro exasperado su reloj mientras que tamborileaba los dedos de la otra sobre el volante ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar un muggle en alistarse para una lista? El conductor miro por el espejo retrovisor y se reviso su pulcro peinado, arrugo el ceño cuando noto que su jefe, en el asiento trasero, también comenzaba a perder la paciencia ¿Si así eran los lideres del movimiento pro-muggle como esperaban que ellos los trataran bien si eran tan descorteces con ellos? El era un Auror destinado a proteger al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, estaba muy bien entrenado pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-¡Media hora!-exhalo el jefe y trato de mirar a través de la ventana pero la fuerte lluvia le dificultó la tarea-yo creía que por ser el primer ministro debería de ser puntual-miro al conductor-Pangborn, deberías ir a ver si tu compañera esta bien

-Alison es capaz de cumplir esta tarea, jefe, por muy exasperante que sea-se miro una vez mas en el espejo, sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada y suspiro con aire arrogante-además somos Aurores… no niñeras-murmuro lo mas bajo posible

Después de otro par de minutos Pangborn alcanzo a vislumbrar dos siluetas en medio de la lluvia y sonrió aliviado, por fin Alison llegaba con el primer ministro muggle, el jefe también se percato de ello y cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca les abrió la puerta. Una muchacha negra vestida con un fino traje entró primero dejándole espacio al primer ministro para sentarse, un tipo gordo y calvo que miraba con aprensión como el agua resbalaba por su piel y traje sin mojarle en realidad entro al automóvil.

-¿Pasa algo, primer ministro?-le pregunto el jefe

-Nada, simplemente odio como pasa esto-dijo mientras sacudiendo su traje y comprobando como la tela estaba completamente seca

-Veo que esta familiarizado con el encantamiento _Impervius_-miro a Alison y le sonrió en señal de aceptación-espero que Alison le haya atendido bien, es una Auror bastante capacitada y especializada en encantamientos protectores y…

-Señor... por favor, no me gusta hablar de encantamientos y todas esas cosas, en especial si no le conozco-le pidió el primer ministro muggle

-Cierto-dijo el jefe un tanto molesto pero reconociendo que aun no se había presentado-mi nombre es Teodoro Almor, soy miembro de una fundación pro-muggle del ministerio… que es a donde vamos

-¿Vamos a ir a su... su ministerio?-pregunto como si la sola idea se le hiciera un insulto

-Claro que no… vamos a una reunión en donde podremos tratar nuevas formas para asegurarnos de que estén ustedes los muggles fuera de peligro en esta guerra

-Eso fue lo que dijo Fudge cuando me visito hace una semana-dijo el primer ministro con un tono de insulto-esta de mas decir que solo fueron promesas

-Vámonos, Pangborn-ordeno haciendo caso omiso del comentario del muggle

Pangborn condujo lo mas rápido posible para poder deshacerse pronto del muggle, no era que odiara a los muggles pero ese en especial lo exasperaba enormemente, como trabajo de Auror había tenido que estudiarlos y después trabajar de incubierto con ellos, trabaja muy cerca de los muggles desde hacía casi siete años y todavía llegaban a sacarlo de quicio por sus acciones ilógicas y muchas veces insultantes; vio por el espejo el rostro de Alison quien también se veía contrariada pero al menos ella solo le vería ese día, en cambio el estaría cerca de él muchas mas veces por que era también guardaespaldas de Fudge, y Fudge debería de visitarlo muchas mas veces, Pangborn sintió un fuerte escalofrió orando por que Moddy, que era jefe de Aurores, viera que era mucho mas valioso en pelea y caza de criminales que como niñera de muggles.

Después de quince minutos de viaje por fin llegaron a un viejo y apestoso callejón, Pangborn pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor cómo el primer ministro ponía cara de asco al ver el lugar en que se llevaría a cabo la reunión y para sus adentros sonrió encantado _comete esa, maldito engreído_pensó el Auror divertido, adentro de uno de esos viejos edificios donde estaban los demás integrantes de la _fundación_ estaría mas elegante y al estilo muggle para la comodidad del primer ministro.

-Al menos ha dejado de llover-murmuro el muggle

Alison bajo del auto y miro a sus alrededores sacando la varita, le tendió una mano al muggle y este la rechazo sintiéndose menos ante la aurora, Pangborn sonrió aun mas apremiándole a Alison la forma en la que lo estaba humillando sin hacer nada en contra del muggle, una humillación elegante como le gustaba decir, le sonrió a Alison por el espejo retrovisor y Alison le guiño el ojo de forma sensual como respuesta ocasionando que Pangborn sintiera de pronto que algo dentro de sus pantalones reaccionaba. Bajó de la limosina a la par que el jefe, este se acerco a una pared muy vieja llena de carteles viejos amarillentos puestos por muggles, los arrancó y sacando de varita comenzó a golpear la pared en determinados ladrillos mientras Pangborn vigilaba un lado de la calle y Alison el otro.

-¿Por qué tiene que tardar tanto?-le apresuro el muggle a Teodoro

-Paciencia, señor primer ministro-sonrió divertido Almor-este lugar es muy seguro, por lo tanto las medidas de seguridad son tardadas de quitar

-Oiga… ¿Quién es el?-pregunto el muggle

Pangborn volteo a ver el lugar que el muggle señalaba y se percato de que había aparecido alguien al fondo de la calle, estaba vestido de forma muggle, era alto y delgado pero no le alcanzaba a ver la cara, llevaba una vieja y gruesa chaqueta con capucha que no dejaba ver el rostro del extraño.

-Almor, espero que sea uno de los suyos por que sino esto no me parece…

Almor no le presto atención a las palabras del primer ministro, volteo a ver a Pangborn y Alison pero estos negaron con la cabeza. Alison se adelanto y le apunto con la varita mientras que Teodoro se apresuraba a terminar de abrir la puerta y Pangborn vigilaba la retaguardia.

-¡Alto, identífiquese!-el desconocido no hablo pero si comenzó a acercársele-¡No se acerque mas o le vuelo la cabeza!

El desconocido siguió sin hablar, simplemente se detuvo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, solo se quedo viendo como Almor apretaba los ladrillos ahora con mas urgencia, Alison se había confiado y bajo la varita mientras que Pangborn noto que de pronto un par de enormes perros negros habían aparecido cerrándoles el paso del otro extremo de la calle.

-No se apuren en abrir esa puerta-dijo el desconocido-ahí todos están muertos ya

En ese preciso momento Teodoro Almor termino de poner la clave y la puerta se abrió rápidamente pero en vez de entrar dio varios pasos atrás asustado al ver algo caer desde el interior.

-¿Qué demonios espera para entrar, Almor? Apurese-dijo el muggle-¡santo dios!

Lo que había caído del interior era un brazo humano ensangrentado, los dedos aun se movían en ligeros espasmos, los aurores se quedaron abonados al ver que a unos pasos de la entrada estaban varios cuerpos destrozados, cortados, eran los miembros de la _fundación_, una cabeza les veía con expresión muerta desde el suelo en medio de varios cuerpos mutilados, el primer ministro quiso correr pero sus piernas parecían estar igual de muertas que los restos humanos en esa casa.

La impresión había dejado a los aurores vulnerables por un momento, el desconocido aprovecho perfectamente esa oportunidad y corrió hacia ellos, había sacado las manos de los bolsillos y en cada mano llevaba una navaja plateada. Alison fue la primera en ser alcanzada por el extraño, la intención de este había sido cortarle la garganta de un solo golpe pero la aurora era demasiado buena y lo había esquivado, el desconocido calculo que se había salvado por apenas un milímetro, la mujer trato de maldecirlo pero estaba muy cerca para poder apuntarle, Pangborn se acerco con gran rapidez teniendo en cuenta su corpulencia y dando un fuerte golpe pudo lograr que el extraño retrocediera, la capucha se le había caído y ahora los dos Aurores podían ver una mascara de Death Eather sobre el rostro del hombre.

-Buenos movimientos-murmuro el Death Eather

-Death Esther-murmuro Alison apretando su varita-quedas arrestando en el nombre del ministerio de magia por cargos de crímenes a la humanidad

-¿Death Eather?-pregunto el desconocido poniendo sobre Alison sus ojos cafés, la miro como un gato que se prepara para saltar sobre su presa-no, Nomack

-¿Nomack?-pregunto el muggle antes de que Nomack se lanzara contra ellos otra vez

Pangborn le lanzo una maldición pero Nomack la esquivo fácilmente y antes de que Alison le atacara dio un fuerte movimiento de su mano con el cual la navaja corto los dedos de la muchacha, un grito de dolor salio de la boca de la chica, Alison cayo de rodillas sujetándose la mano ensangrentada mientras que la varita de madera oscura que segundos antes sostenía rebotaba en el suelo. Pangborn y Nomack se vieron atentamente, la furia se podía leer en los ojos del Auror.

-Teodoro Almor, estas condenado a muerte por Voldemort, por alta traición a la raza mágica-miro a Pangborn-Tomas Pangborn, como cómplice de Almor has sido condenado a la misma pena

Pangborn alzo su varita y ataco contra el brujo, este alzo su mano para atacar también pero su navaja salio volando por la maldición del Auror, Almor sujeto al muggle del hombro y jalándolo se dispuso a escapar con el pero los perros que habían aparecido les gruñeron y ladraron mostrando los colmillos para mantenerlos atrás, la cosa se ponía un poco mas emocionante para Nomack pero debía de terminar pronto, todo debía de terminar.

Nomack sabía muy bien como luchar con alguien como Pangborn, era fuerte y muy habilidoso pero no muy inteligente, el Death Eather se mantenía lo mas cerca posible del auror de forma que así no podía apuntarle con su varita, lanzaba hechizos, si, pero no tenía posibilidad de darle a Nomack; el enmascarado pudo ver sobre el hombro de Pangborn como Almor parecía comenzar a pensar mejor y ahora sacaba la varita para atacar a los perros, los ojos de Nomack se enfurecieron ante aquella imagen, miro a Pangborn y de un movimiento horizontal de su certera mano cegó al auror, los alaridos del mago no se hicieron esperar, había soltado la varita y llevado las manos a la profunda cortada en la cara, la sangre salpico el piso intensificando los sentidos de Nomack.

-No hagas eso-dijo Nomack a Almor, y metió una mano en su chaqueta

De un movimiento certero arrojo lo que había sacado de sus bolsillos, se escucho un fuerte silbido y segundos después Almor grito de dolor llevándose las manos a la espalda, un fino cuchillo se había ido a incrustar en la espalda del mago. Nomack sonrió y volvió a sacar mas cuchillos, esta vez tres que lanzo sin titubear, Almor al recibirlos grito sintiendo como si su espalda estuviera siendo destrozada por los cuchillos y así era; había perdido la varita, Teodoro Almor volteo a ver a Nomack tan solo para ver como es que este le apuntaba con dos cuchillos mas, uno de ellos atravesó su cuello y el otro golpeo su frente matándolo de una vez, el cuerpo callo sin mas objeción. El primer ministro había caído al suelo sin poder despegar el rostro del cuerpo inútil del mago. Nomack sonrió ante esa imagen.

-¡Monstruo!-grito Pangborn, ahora gateaba por el suelo buscando su varita inútilmente-me dejaste ciego ¡Me dejaste ciego! ¡No veo nada!

-Tranquilo-murmuro Nomack posando sus ojos cafés en la nuca del mago-eso se puede arreglar

Saco de su chaqueta otra navaja pero esta vez mucho mas gruesa que las otras y de un solo movimiento la enterró en la nuca del auror, este grito un poco y se agitó pero al final simplemente se dejo caer. El Death Eather miro satisfecho su trabajo, Almor y Pangborn yacían muertos en el pavimento y no le había tomado ni cinco minutos, miro al muggle y sus ojos se divirtieron al ver como este se arrastraba lentamente para escapar, sus perros se habían quedado callados viendo como el hombre se arrastraba, al igual que él mismo sabían que ya no tenía escapatoria; los oídos del Death Eather captaron otros gemidos y pronto recordó que había otra Aurora en escena, volteo y se fijo en la figura caída de Alison, esta se movía como si estuviera haciendo algo en el suelo.

-Mi trabajo termino-dijo Nomack viendo al primer ministro muggle-Estos dos estaban en la lista de Voldemort por que los apoyaban a ustedes los Muggles… no me juzgue a mi, señor primer ministro-le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia Alison hablando como si estuviera en una reunión llena de amigos-yo no odio a los muggles, de hecho me agradan, me parecen divertidos con sus cosas de muggles como esos aviones, televisiones…. armas de fuego-se detuvo a ver al muggle cuando estuvo justo detrás de Alison-me parecen tan… ingeniosos y eso es muy divertido para mi, además de cómo niegan a la magia y a los magos y brujas como si fuéramos una plaga pero bueno… que se le va a hacer, esa es su naturaleza-tomo a Alison del cabello y lo jalo haciendo que su cabeza se curvara hacia atrás-lo dejaría ir, señor primer ministro, claro que lo haría, después de todo ellos dos eran mi objetivo pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar testigos

Entonces saco otra navaja de su bolsillo y de un rápido movimiento le corto el cuello a la Auror, esta se agito al sentir la sangre salir de su cuerpo, el chorro rojo pego contra la pared y después se derramo en el suelo, la aurora se agito mas y gateo tratando de alejarse de donde estaba, lo que divirtió a Nomack, era como si tratara de no ensuciar la calle con su sangre, volteo a mirar al muggle y por fin saco su varita del bolsillo, camino lentamente hacia el ultimo sobreviviente y moviendo la varita, el muggle se levanto flotando y después golpeo contra la pared quedando pegado sin posibilidad de escapar, Nomack se acerco mas y mas mostrando dos nuevas navajas en la otra mano, estas eran de plata y se veían mas grandes que todas las anteriores.

-Bien, señor primer ministro-le dijo pasando el frió filo por la mejilla del muggle sintiendo como se abría la piel y viendo como el liquido rojo comenzaba a emanar de esta-grite si así lo quiere

Y así lo quiso. Cinco minutos después Nomack daba un ligero golpe en una pierna con la palma de su mano y los dos perros se acercaron a el, suspiro al saber que su trabajo había terminado y camino por la calle para irse, los perros le siguieron. Paso a un lado de Pangborn y unos cuantos pasos mas adelante paso a un lado de Alison, miro el charco ensangrentado y después miro la mancha roja que había dejado en la pared al ser degollada, en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían unas cuantas palabras grandes escritas con rojo, el Death Eather se acerco y pudo ver las palabras, habían sido escritas con sangre.

-Interesante-murmuro el Death Eather

Entrecerrando los ojos volteo a ver a Alison preguntándose en que momento habría escrito eso, miro la mano de la muchacha y sonrió, tenía que felicitarla, había escrito aquel mensaje con su mano mutilada, debía de haberse dado cuenta que nunca le vencerían y por eso dejo ese mensaje, recordó como se había alejado de ese lugar mientras que se desangraba, había tratado de evitar que su propia sangre borrara el ultimo mensaje que dejaría a los vivos _bien hecho, aurora_ pero no había hecho un buen trabajo, unas cuantas gotitas había caído en las letras, no era la gran cosa… incluso lo hacía verse mas dramático.

Nomack levanto la varita y apunto a las letras pero no hizo nada, solo se quedo viéndolo de forma imperturbable, los dos perros se habían parado junto a el viéndole interrogantes, al final Nomack bajo la varita ¿Para que borrar ese mensaje? Sería echar a la basura el ultimo esfuerzo que hizo la aurora y el no quería hacer eso, además con eso todo el mundo se daría cuenta que el había vuelto. Será grandioso.

Nomack comenzó a caminar seguido por los perros pensando en el secándolo que armaría el mundo mágico cuando leyeran las ultimas palabras escritas por la aurora Alison Ricci. Después de haberse alejado unos pasos comenzó a chiflar tranquilamente.

Tres horas mas tardes mas aurores del ministerio llegarían a la escena del crimen alertados por una llamada interceptada de un muggle a la policía, sería un grupo grande el que llegara y viera con horror los cuerpos del primer ministro muggle, Teodoro Almor, y los cuerpos descuartizados del interior de la casa de seguridad. Serían muy pocos los que tuvieran el estomago fuerte y no vomitar al percibir el olor a sangre y muerte en aquel lugar. Fue uno de los aurores mas veteranos el que al acercarse al cuerpo de Alison leyó el mensaje; mientras que le cerraba los ojos a la chica y lamentaba la muerte de alguien tan joven y hermosa, pudo ver las letras de rojo oscuro que seguían en el pavimento, se acerco a leerlas y fue en ese momento en el que grito asustado por ayuda, se acercaron varios compañeros y cuando estuvieron todos le dijo al mas cercano, con un leve susurro por que su voz parecía haber desaparecido.

-Llamen a Moddy-murmuro-llamen a Moddy rápido

Nadie hablaba; los mas jóvenes por que no sabían quien era Nomack, los viejos por que no podían, no querían, creer que Nomack regresara. Al final todos se quedaron viendo el mensaje que Alison había escrito.

**Death Eather Nomack**

**asesino cuchillos**

* * *

-¿Entonces la señorita Granger ya empezó a ir a tu clases también, Sinistra?-pregunto McGonagall sentada en un sofá de la sala de maestros, llevaba una taza de café del cual sorbió mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la maestra

-Si, y ya se puso al corriente en mis trabajos, ayer me entrego las cinco redacciones que le pedí y me dijo que hoy en la noche me entregaría el mapa de las posiciones de estrellas que hicieron los demás alumnos-resoplo orgullosa la profesora mientras que servía su propia taza de café y se sentaba a la mesa, miro a Snape que se mantenía callado y leyendo el _The Prophet_ en un sofá, la profesora arrugo el ceño al notar que en la primera plana seguía anunciando el asesinato de los dos aurores, los personajes del ministerio a favor de los derechos muggle y mas que nada del primer ministro muggle, suspiro y miro a Snape-¿Y que hay de ti, Severus? ¿Ya recibiste los trabajos de la señorita Granger para ponerse al corriente en tu materia?

Severus Snape miro por encima del periódico enarcando una ceja, un gesto que Sinistra repudiaba enormemente, casi se alegro que Severus aún llevara esa cicatriz en el rostro, el profesor se tomo su tiempo para responder y cuando lo hizo utilizo el tono mas desagradable que pudo, doblando el periódico miro atentamente a la profesora.

-La señorita Granger no se molesto en venir a mí para pedirme esos… trabajos-respondió el profesor de pociones-obviamente yo no le iba a dar ningún trabajo para ayudarla

Las dos profesoras le vieron con malos ojos pero ninguna dijo nada, cada profesor era libre de acceder o negar algún trabajo para recuperarse y dado el hecho de que Hermione Granger era de las mejores alumnas del colegio todos se habían sentido contentos de darle esa oportunidad. McGonagall se limito a recordarle que Granger era una gran promesa para el mundo mágico y que sería una pena que sus calificaciones se vieran afectadas por su negativa en darle una pequeña ayuda, Snape se limito a pronunciar en que si era tan buena entonces podría ponerse al corriente sin la necesidad de tontos trabajos y proyectos para puntos extra.

Tanto Sinistra como McGonagall le miraron exasperadas sin notar que en ese momento alguien las estaba espiando, de una pequeña grieta en el techo unos pequeños ojos amarillos los miraba con atención, los ojos se posaron en Snape, atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-Le voy a hacer un examen-dijo Snape-si lo pasa tendrá sus puntos extra, intactos y listos para volverla otra vez en la sabelotodo de siempre ¿Contentas? Simplemente tiene que estudiar lo que hice en clases durante su ausencia

-Eso es mejor que nada, Severus-dijo Sinistra conforme pero un poco irritada-Cambiando de tema ¿Ya saben quien va a ser arbitro en el partido de Ravenclaw contra Griffindor?

Una lengua bifida salio de la boca de la serpiente y presintiendo que ya no habría nada en esa platica comenzó a moverse hacía atrás para salir de esa grieta sin embargo antes de salir de ahí poso sus ojos amarillos en Snape. La pequeña serpiente comenzó a desplazarse por el túnel entre cada piedra que formaban las paredes de Hogwarts, no paraba de sacar la lengua ya que de esa forma podía sentir el aroma de las personas y así podía saber mas o menos en que parte del colegio de Hogwarts se encontraba, pronto su lengua capto el aroma de los jardines y después de seguirse arrastrando una luz pego en su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, en ese momento se pudo notar que sus escamas que la cubrían formaban anillos amarillos, rojos y negros, una pequeña grieta le permitió ver que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, saco la lengua sintiendo el aroma de los alrededores y siguió su camino.

Pronto pudo sentir el aroma de varias personas conocidas, a las que había espiado con regularidad, se apresuro a perseguir aquel aroma y pronto pudo llegar a aquel lugar, había otra grieta que le permitió asomarse y ver a la personas que estaban en aquella aula vacía, sus ojos amarillos se pusieron sobre las cuatro personas que estudiaban en aquel salón. Tres de ellas era de Ravenclaw y el otro era de Slitheryn, saco la lengua mas rápido y miro atentamente al Slitheryn

-¡Luna podrías dejar de distraerlos!-le regaño la chica asiática a la rubia loca

-Pero la información sobre lo Turnther verdes les podría ir bien en sus trabajos de Herbología-insistió la lunática

Los dos niños miraron exasperados a la rubia y luego miraron suplicantes a la asiática.

-Mira, no digo que no existan esas cosas-dijo la asiática-ya me diste tus argumentos y son muy buenos pero…

-¡No nos dejas concentrarnos!-Exclamo el niño Slitheryn-ahora comprendo por que se marcho tan rápido Eris

En ese momento la serpiente siseo levemente, el ruido hizo que el niño Ravenclaw mirara hacía donde la serpiente estaba, esta retrocedió un poco para que no la viera.

-Luna-dijo tranquilamente la asiática-están escribiendo de Herbología, no de criaturas mágicas ¿No crees que Sprout los podría regañar si hablan de animales y no de plantas?

La lunática se quedo pensativa unos segundos.

-¡Así que es por eso que me saca malas notas en sus deberes!-exclamo divertida la chica, los chicos suspiraron al ver que la Ravenclaw se daba cuenta de su error-bueno no importa, será mejor que pongan sobre esos pequeñines, las plantas son muy aburridas para un ensayo de Herbología

-¡No puedo trabajar así!-grito Eliel poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas en la mochila-lo siento, Luna, pero no pondré sobre esas cosas en mis deberes, no quiero sacar bajas calificaciones

E irritado el niño Slitheryn salio del aula, quedaron solos los Ravenclaw; la serpiente se quedo semi-escondida ya que había notado que el niño Ravenclaw veía de reojo hacia la grieta en que permanecía escondida sin embargo una pregunta que hizo la chica asiática le hizo querer salir a ver al niño.

-¿Y entonces como va el entrenamiento de Eris con Harry?-pregunto la asiática al niño Ravenclaw

-¿Cómo es que Eris si te dice sobre el entrenamiento y a mi no, Cho?-pregunto Luna con cara de estar herida

-Por que yo no ando presumiendo a todo Hogwarts que Eris puede hacer encantamientos que enseñan en tercer año-dijo Cho-hay uno que otro que se me dificulta hasta a mi y ella si los puede hacer, Luna

-Mi punto es que si sabe hacerlo por que ocultarlo al mundo

-Pero no creo que sea bueno decírselo a todo el mundo… ¿Qué les incumbe a esos Trolls de la torre de Ravenclaw si Eris puede hacer tal cosa?

-Ustedes ya parecen sus mamas-murmuro el niño Ravenclaw aun tratando de estudiar

-Sus hermanas mayores-dijo orgullosa Luna

-Mejor nos vamos, veo que no te estamos dejando estudiar-dijo Cho mientras que levantaba a Luna de la silla en la que hasta hace un momento se había estado balanceando distraidamente

-Pero que tal si Volpus quiere que me quede con el-dijo Luna sonriente-además aun no nos ha contado nada de Eris

-¡Llevatela!-exclamo Volpus pero al ver el rostro de decepción de Luna suspiro derrotado-Eris no me a contado nada… es que no han entrenado desde que Hermione volvió a clases, Harry ya no quiere entrenar en la casa de los gritos… esta buscando otro lugar para entrenar

Entonces la serpiente vio con mas atención al niño Ravenclaw, saco la lengua emocionada, las dos Ravenclaw se despidieron del niño dejándolo solo, el pequeño corazón de la serpiente latió con mas rapidez y sin perder de de vista al pequeño Ravenclaw se fue acercando hasta que la punta de la lengua se podía ver con facilidad desde donde estaba Volpus, miro atentamente toda el aula para asegurarse de que todo estaba era seguro, la puerta estaba cerrada. Debía de averiguar mas sobre Nisher y Potter. Ese era el momento.

La serpiente siseo mas fuerte atrayendo la atención del pequeño. El Ravenclaw levanto la vista del pergamino en el que escribía y vio a todo el rededor. Fingía no saber de donde venía el ruido pero estaba seguro de que ya sabía de donde venía.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto el niño, la serpiente poso sus ojos amarillos en su cuello

La serpiente volvió a hacer aquel sonido aun mas fuerte; el niño volteo hacia ella y esta retrocedió lo mas rápido posible hasta ocultarse en lo oscuro de la grieta, solo sus ojos amarillos se podían ver.

-¿Qué?-murmuro el niño y se levanto lentamente

La serpiente volvió a sisear perdiendo la paciencia, el niño tomo la silla y la acerco lo mas que pudo a la pared, se subió a la silla para alcanzar a ver lo que había dentro de la grieta, sus ojos habían quedado justo en frente de la oscura cavidad y durante un par de segundos sus ojos se conectaron con los de la serpiente, un instante después la serpiente salto lo mas rápido posible de su escondite lanzándose contra el cuello del niño; el Ravenclaw resulto ser mas rápido de lo que la serpiente había planeado, aunque había gritado asustado pudo esquivar los letales colmillos del reptil. Volpus se había caído de la silla pero se levanto lo mas rápido posible viendo la serpiente que había caído al suelo y seguía viéndole con fiereza.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto pegándose a la pared notando que la serpiente se había delicado hacía el

La serpiente se irguió siseándole furiosa, de pronto algo comenzó a pasar ante los asombrados del Ravenclaw, la serpiente comenzó a crecer, de un momento a otro la serpiente se hizo mas gruesa y mas larga, los colores rojo y amarillo se comenzaron a oscurecer y el negro comenzó a aclararse.

-Por Merlín-murmuro Volpus al ver que la coralillo se había transformado, de alguna forma, en una enorme boa constrictor que debía de medir fácilmente cuatro metros

El niño sacudió la cabeza al recordar que esa horripilante cosa quería atacarlo, saco su varita y lanzo uno de los encantamientos que había aprendido con Potter.

_-Exp__elliarmus_-grito

Pero la serpiente se deslizo rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de la mesa y viéndole con odio puro en los ojos amarillos, los ojos de una bestia inmisericorde, el niño volvió a lanzar el encantamiento pero antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de decir el conjuro la serpiente se le lanzo encima tirando la mesa en el acto, en unos cuantos segundos la serpiente lo había alcanzado y se había enrollado alrededor de el. El apretón fue inmediato impidiendo que el niño pidiera auxilio.

La serpiente pudo escuchar como el niño murmuraba los nombres de sus dos amigas Ravenclaw pero no había sido suficiente, nadie podría escucharle. Los ojos de la serpiente vieron como la mano del niño Ravenclaw temblaba, primero había apretado con demasiada fuerza su varita pero ahora se estaba aflojando y después de un apretón mas de su musculoso cuerpo la varita callo. El niño Ravenclaw ya no podía respirar y mucho menos pedir ayuda, su piel se había puesto azul, apretó una vez mas, lo mataría, quería matarlo… y después aflojo, aflojo hasta finalmente dejarlo caer casi al borde de la inconciencia.

No podía matarlo, no, si quería la información de Nisher y Potter debía de dejarlo con vida, la serpiente se deslizo hasta quedar frente al niño, si alguien hubiera entrado al aula y hubiera visto al niño tirado en el suelo semi inconsciente y la serpiente viéndole habría jurado que el reptil le estaba amenazando, y así era, Volpus supo de inmediato que si se movía tan solo un milímetro la serpiente volvería a atacarlo.

La serpiente se deslizo hacía el pero de pronto algo comenzó a pasarle a la serpiente, volvió a crecer pero no solo su tamaño y color cambio sino que comenzaron a crecerle extremidades, le salio cabello y le aparecieron ropas del colegio. Volpus no se atrevió a decir nada, solo pudo ver en silencio como el animago se acercaba hasta quedar frente a el, se arrodillo y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde están entrenando Potter y Nisher?-pregunto el animago

-Tu… tu-solo murmuro el niño Ravenclaw-¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde?-dijo el animago sacando la varita y apuntándole justo en medio de los ojos-Te lo advierto…

-No… no se, no lo se-murmuro el niño asustado-Eris no me lo dijo… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto fríamente el animago, se levanto y apunto al niño Ravenclaw-_¡leggeremens!_

Por un momento el niño Ravenclaw pareció haber quedado hipnotizado, pasaron varios segundos hasta que después el niño cayo completamente al suelo jadeando cansado y llorando.

-No lo sabes-murmuro el animago, miro con frialdad al niño y volvió apuntarle con la varita-_¡obbliviate!_

Los ojos del Ravenclaw se desenfocaron y después quedo inconciente. El animago le miro unos segundos y después agitando la varita hizo que la mesa y todas las cosas del niño volvieran a su lugar, camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrir se acomodo la túnica del colegio y se acomodo la corbata verde que lo señalaba como alumno de Slitheryn. Salio del aula tranquilamente.

* * *

Y Hermione estallo en risas cuando termino de leer la redacción que Ron había escrito de tarea para Snape, el muchacho la miro malhumorado pero esperando a que la castaña dejara de reír, la Griffindor le miro limpiándose las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo. Estaban en la biblioteca desde hacía un par de horas y después de revisar las tareas del pelirrojo llego a la conclusión de que no servían para nada.

-Basta ya ¿Quieres?-dijo el pelirrojo impaciente-ya se que soy un mediocre pero deja de burlarte

-Perdón… perdón pero es que mira que si hicieras esta poción te podrían enviar a Azkaban por… por… ¿Que se yo? Pero déjame decirte que mientras que tengamos a Snape como profesor nunca debes de hacer esto que tienes escrito aquí-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de recuperar el aliento, le entrego a Ron el pergamino

-¿Y que hago con esta redacción? ¿Cómo la arreglo?

-Lo primero que debes de hacer es quemarla para que nadie vea esa tontería y después empezar a hacerla de nuevo-le dijo de buen humor y sacó un pergamino de su propia mochila para dárselo, le paso además un libro de pociones-ahí tienes, en ese libro viene todo lo que necesitas saber… un consejo, piensa bien acerca de que poción estas escribiendo y que diablos es lo que hace

-Bueno, quita esa sonrisa de tonta que parece que te alegras de mis errores-gruño Ron abriendo el libro

-Es que no puedo creer que yo me este poniendo al corriente de todo acerca de todo lo que hicieron mientras que estuve _fuera_, en todo, y hasta ya te haya superado y tú que estuviste en clases sigas tan…

-¿Quieres callarte? No me dejas concentrarme-dijo Ron apenas un susurro mientras que buscaba algo que escribir en el libro

Hermione sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa mientras que veía atentamente al pelirrojo leer pasando un dedo por los renglones, aunque a decir verdad Ron no estaba leyendo, simplemente fingía; el pelirrojo no se podía concentrar sintiendo la atenta mirada de Hermione encima de el sin contar con el hecho de que esta podía hablar de su _ausencia_ con tanta facilidad. Había pasado una semana desde que Hermione había regresado al mundo exterior y desde ese día solían decir _afuera_ cuando hablaban de su ausencia, a Ron le parecía casi milagrosa la recuperación de Hermione cuando apenas el día anterior la chica todavía seguía sumergida en aquella depresión extrema; de cierta forma sintió cierta molestia cuando Ginny le contó sobre la visita nocturna que le hizo Harry a Hermione, para Ron no hubo dudas de que fue el quien la sano por completo.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?-murmuro el pelirrojo-me pones nervioso

-No-respondió contenta la castaña

Y lo que mas le molestaba era la forma tan despreocupada de comportarse, como si fuera algo de que enorgullecerse en lo que a su luto y la visita nocturna de Harry se refería. Afortunadamente llegaron en ese momento Luna y Cho antes de que esa quemazón por los celos aumentara de forma peligrosa.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen queridos Griffindor?-saludo contenta Luna a los dos muchachos

-Nada, yo aquí esforzándome en mis deberes y Hermione burlándose de mi creciente mediocridad

-Que bien-dijo Cho contenta-¿Podemos participar, Hermione?

Tanto Ron como Hermione pudieron notar que las dos Ravenclaw vestían escalofriantemente igual, además de que su peinado era muy parecido y de que al sentarse hicieron los mismos movimientos sincronizadamente como si lo hubieran ensayado con antelación, las dos jalaron la silla con la misma mano, se sentaron, acercaron la silla, pusieron la mochila y miraron sonriendo a los dos Griffindor.

-Bien, eso fue raro-dijo Ron viendo a Hermione con la cejas levantadas

-¿De pura casualidad ustedes dos no serán gemelas?-pregunto Hermione sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaron las dos Ravenclaw al mismo tiempo

-Por nada-dijo Ron enfrascándose de nuevo en su lectura

-Parece que se llevan muy bien, mejoraron su amistad mientras que yo estuve _fuera_ ¿Verdad?-dijo Hermione de forma natural haciendo que Ron resoplara de nuevo al escucharla hablar de su estadía _fuera_ de forma tan natural-¿Qué mas me perdí?

-No de mucho, solo encontramos un Prararakien cerca del lago y otros dos bichitos en la joroba del calamar gigante-dijo Luna emocionada

-Que yo recuerde el calamar no tiene joroba además deque nunca se le ha visto algo que no sean sus tentáculos

Y siguieron la charla de todo lo que sucedió mientras que la castaña estuvo _fuera_, Hermione pudo apreciar como las dos Ravenclaw muchas veces hacían los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo o hacían las mismas muecas al expresar algo, siempre como si fueran gemelas.

-Algún día van a volver loco a alguien si siguen así-comento Hermione guardando sus cosas en la mochila

-¿Por qué? ¿Si seguimos como?-preguntaron al unísono, de nuevo

-Por nada, yo me voy, tengo que hacer un examen con Snape

Hermione salio de prisa de la biblioteca, las dos Ravenclaw se fijaron que la chica parecía incluso mas feliz de lo que era antes de que su novio fuera asesinado, las dos chicas pudieron darse cuenta que mucha de esa alegría era fingida, nadie podía estar tan feliz tan pronto después de que algo tan horrible hubiera pasado, pero no la culpaban, simplemente se estaba esforzando por recuperar su vida; las dos dejaron de ver a la chica y voltearon a ver al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo y así como sus cuerpos parecían estar sincronizados también sus mentes lo estaban en ese momento, las dos sonrieron al ver como Ron veía discretamente las puertas por las que había salido la chica de ojos melados.

-¡Te cachamos!-dijeron las dos a la vez sonriendo con complicidad

-De acuerdo, me van volver loco-gruño Ron viéndolas con rencor-extraño los tiempos en que se odiaban a muerte

-No nos cambies de tema y dinos que ha pasado con Hermione-dijo Cho

-Si, vomita con sinceridad-dijo Luna

-Hiug, eso fue asqueroso-dijo Cho con un puchero en la cara

-¿Tu crees? ¿Qué pude haber dicho?-dijo la rubia y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-escupe con sinceridad, regurgita con franqueza, naturalidad, certeza… o tal vez…

En ese momento Ron tomo todas sus cosas y se levanto sintiendo un dolor terrible en la cabeza y lamentado que no hubiera ataques de Death Eather cuando mas los necesitaba; cuando comenzaba a alejarse de la mesa las dos Ravenclaw se apresuraron a tomarlo de los hombros y arrastrarlo hacía una mesa mas alejada donde no hubiera ningún testigo para su platica. Lo sentaron en una mesa que estaba justo a un lado de los estantes para libros acerca de los estudios muggles, una sección que garantizaba nunca ser visitada, era sabido por todos que si se necesitaba intimidad para hablar o para pasar un tiempo con la pareja ese era el lugar indicado.

-Bien, cuenta ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-pregunto Cho pasando un brazo por encima de lo brazos de Ron

-No se de que hablas

-Por la forma en que la cuidabas cuando estuvo en la enfermería, como la veías y todas esas cosas no nos queda duda-dijo Luna-de hecho todos los que estuvieron hiendo a visitarla deben de estar seguros que andas detrás de Hermione

-Anda cuenta ¿No crees que te hace falta una opinión del sexo femenino para saber que hacer?-insistió Cho-a partir de ahora se largaron las lunáticas y están tus amigas… regurgita con franqueza

Ron comenzó a hablar con la condición de que no volvieran a decir cosas tan asquerosas como esas. El pelirrojo les contó de cómo había estado a punto de confesarle su amor a la chica justo antes de que volviera Krum a Hogwarts, de cómo había estado al pendiente de su relación sin saber exactamente por que lo hacía y de cómo en ese momento odiaba a Krum, lo cual le molestaba ya que era raro tener que odiar a un muerto, y de lo extraño que se sentía al saber de la responsabilidad de Harry en la recuperación de la chica y de cómo es que ella hablaba casi orgullosa del tiempo en que estuvo _fuera_. Las dos Ravenclaw supieron escuchar como buenas amigas, a Ron le sorprendió como es que se habían quedado completamente mudas durante su explicación (aunque a media platica Luna se había puesta una barba postiza y el resto del tiempo se la paso cepillandosela con los dedos con aire pensativo) y cuando termino las dos guardaron silencio pensando en que decir.

-Y… ¿No te has planteado… no se… tratar de tener una relación con ella?-pregunto la asiática

-Pero… pedirle que sea mi novia cuando apenas va saliendo de una depresión causada por la muerte de su novio no se te hace… ¿Feo?-pregunto sin poder ocurrírsele una palabra mejor, de pronto Ron sintió algo extraño en la pierna que lo hizo estremecerse, cuando bajo la vista a su pie no había nada

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Cho viéndole extrañada

-No se, nada, creo que nada ¿Entonces que debo de hacer?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo-me gusta mucho Hermione, eso no lo puedo negar pero no creo que ella y yo podamos tener algo juntos

-¿Por que no?-pregunto Cho

En ese momento fue Luna la sintió algo extraño en su pie, había sido como si algo se arrastrara o deslizara por su pierna. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia su pie vio como una pequeña serpiente verde se deslizaba por su zapato, la serpiente le vio directamente a los ojos y saco la lengua para olfatearla.

-De todos modos no te estoy diciendo que vayas en este momento a decirle que quieres andar con ella-siguió hablando la asiática sin prestar atención a su amiga-ella es humana y tarde o temprano debe de seguir su vida totalmente

Luna siguió viendo la serpiente, de cierta forma se sintió extrañada al ver como la serpiente se quedaba ahí viéndola sin moverse, agito levemente el pie esperando que la serpiente escapara asustada pero esta no se movió ni un milímetro, de cierta forma parecía estar escuchando la conversación.

-Pero no se me hace bueno que yo tenga estas intenciones-comento Ron-me siento como un maldito canalla

-Mira, no conozco mucho a Hermione-dijo Cho, Luna volvió a agitar el pie con mas fuerza y esta vez la serpiente se movió y se alejo de su pie tranquilamente, la Ravenclaw la observo mientras se alejaba pero lo que mas le pareció extraño es que se dirigiera a las puertas de la biblioteca y no que se acercara a los estantes buscando protección en la oscuridad-pero ella es la clase de chicas que le gusta mucho sentirse queridas y dar mucho cariño, ella tiene tanto amor en su interior que no puede evitar darlo

-Aun así me siento como un canalla-insistió el pelirrojo

Luna siguió viendo la serpiente mientras se deslizaba a la salida, la rubia comenzó a peinar la barba falsa pensando en la extraña conducta de esa serpiente pero de pronto algo la hizo salir de ese ensimismamiento, en ese momento la serpiente, mientras se deslizaba, comenzó a alargarse y las escamas que cubrían todo su cuerpo se hicieron mas gruesas y oscuras hasta volverse de un gris oscuro, la impresión hizo que Luna se arrancara la barba ignorando el dolor que eso le causo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Luna sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron Cho y Ron a la vez

Luna no contesto, simplemente se levanto y salio corriendo de la biblioteca esperando alcanzar aquella serpiente tan peculiar, ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar como la asiática le gritaba algo _bien, voy a ver si Volpus ya termino de hacer sus deberes de Herbología_. Luna salio de la biblioteca y miro hacia los dos lados del corredor esperando ver alguna señal del extraño reptil pero ya había desaparecido, suspiro derrotada, sin embargo segundos después alcanzo a escuchar el gritito de una niña de primer curso decir espantada algo sobre una enorme serpiente; la Ravenclaw comenzó a correr hacia aquella dirección, pronto llego al pasillo que la llevaba a la sala común de los Ravenclaw, era un pasillo bastante solitario, era muy normal que careciera de alumnos la mayor parte del día.

A lo lejos Luna pudo ver a la serpiente deslizándose rápidamente, ya no era gris, ahora era enorme y de un color rojo brillante, en nada se parecía a la serpiente pequeña y de color verde que había estado en su zapato pero Luna estaba segura que era la misma, de alguna forma se había transformado. La chica corrió para alcanzarla.

-¡Hey tu!-le grito como si esperara que el reptil fuera a esperarle

Mas sin embargo esta volteo y le siseo furiosa y mostrándole los colmillos, Luna se detuvo segura de que de un momento a otro la serpiente se lanzaría a atacarla, esta siseo en señal de amenaza haciendo sentir a Luna de pronto un inexplicable miedo, la chica retrocedió pero de pronto algo rompió el silencio que había aparecido.

-_Petrificus totalus_-el maleficio pego en el suelo a unos milímetros de la serpiente y esta salto por los aires

Cayo muy cerca de Luna haciéndola retroceder impresionada, de un pasillo cercano había aparecido un muchacho con varita en mano, la corbata verde y el símbolo en la pechera de la túnica le informo a la chica que era un Slitheryn, miro a la Ravenclaw unos segundos, los ojos oscuros del muchacho hicieron que a Luna casi se le helara la sangre, sabía quien era aquel tipo, era el muchacho que recién había ingresado a Hogwarts. Garyel Zelin.

El muchacho volvió a lanzar un maleficio al reptil pero este lo esquivo y ante los ojos de los dos alumnos comenzó a disminuir de tamaño y cuando volvió a ser pequeña y verde se escapo por una de las pequeñas grietas de la pared.

-Maldición… volvió a escapar-murmuro Zelin mirando la grieta y después de unos segundos se fue dejando sola a la Ravenclaw sin prestarle mas atención

Luna miro al Slitheryn asombrada de la rapidez con que manejaba la varita y sin saber muy bien por que su corazón latía tan rápido. Antes de que su cabeza pudiera pensar en alguna cosa unos gritos la alertaron, al voltear pudo ver a Cho que se le acercaba corriendo, cuando esta llego a su lado simplemente dijo un par de palabras.

-Es Volpus

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente desierto mas sin embargo eso no tranquilo al joven mago, a decir verdad eso lo ponía mas nervioso, no sabía por que pero tuvo la sensación de que pronto las cosas se pondrían feas, miro alrededor y pudo ver que Ron había sacado la varita y había advertido algo, se acerco mas al bosque prohibido entornando los ojos tratando de ver alguna cosa desconocida en la espesura de los árboles, Harry percibió un sonido, lo había escuchado, era raro por que sus oídos no habían alcanzado a escuchar sonido alguno pero aun así sabía que alguien le había hablado, de alguna forma lo había percibido, al voltear pudo ver a Bhakta Pralad, el Hechicero se acercaba a ellos corriendo, cuando Harry volvió a ver a Ron este volteo y trato de correr en dirección de Harry pero un rayo de luz le pego en la espalda haciéndolo caer, de entre los árboles había aparecido la figura imponente de la destructora.

Pralad corrió para auxiliar a Ron pero antes de que siquiera pudiera poder defenderse a el y al pelirrojo la destructora agito la varita y convirtió al Hechicero en sangre que se regó por el verde césped, la Death Eather agito una vez mas su varita y la sangre se elevo por los aires haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de rojo, miro atentamente a Harry y sonriendo estiro la mano en dirección del castillo.

-Hogwarts… mi querida Hogwarts-susurro la mujer

La Death Eather cerro la palma de su mano y entonces el castillo comenzó a temblar, Harry cayo de rodillas al sentir la terrible sacudida del piso y se acerco gateando a ayudar a Ron pero este ya no era el pelirrojo sino Hermione que miraba hacia el cielo con mirada muerta, una mancha roja se extendía por uno de sus costados. Harry miro a la destructora pero esta yacía muerta en suelo y junto a ella estaba Voldemort que le miraba sonriente, de pronto comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho, era como si en su interior comenzaran a crecer llamas que no pudiera apagar, que lo consumirían hasta que quedara reducido a cenizas, volteo para ver como el castillo se caía en pedazos y pudo ver agradecido como uno a uno sus amigos llegaban a ver lo que sucedía, Luna, Cho, Ron, Eliel, Volpus, Eris y Ginny, esta mas sin embargo había comenzado a verlo de forma extraña.

-Ginny-murmuro pero la chica no se acerco a el a pesar de que este estiraba una mano para que ella lo ayudara

Un intenso brillo verde había comenzado a emanar de el sin que este pudiera evitarlo; Ginny dio la espalda y sin mirarle ni una vez comenzó a correr dejándolo solo, de pronto todos y cada uno de sus amigos comenzaron a caer inconscientes, la luz que emanaba de el se hizo aun mas brillante, a su lado Voldemort había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Dumbledore tirado en suelo y al igual que la destructora y Hermione estaba muerto, junto a el estaba un Death Eather con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro, le veía atento a lo que pasara, se agacho y Harry pudo ver sus ojos cafés con mas atención, sintió un terrible miedo al notarse visto por el brujo.

-Si que eres interesante-alcanzo a escuchar el joven mago

La luz había comenzado a cegarlo por su brillo, ya casi no podía soportar el calor que quemaba su pecho, segundos antes de que todo terminara pudo sentir una pequeñas manos sujetándolo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que era Eris la que se aferraba a el, cuando todo estaban ausentes, cuando Ginny se había alejado era Eris la que seguía con el.

-No te dejare-dijo la pequeña-

Entonces el brillo verde se hizo tan fuerte que ya no pudo ver nada mas, escucho una explosión y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una marca tenebrosa.

Y entonces despertó, abrió los ojos sintiendo como si el fuego en su pecho aun siguiera ardiendo en el mas sin embargo no había fuego, no había nada. Todo había sido un sueño. Parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que ya había abierto los ojos pero a pesar de que se sabía que estaba completamente conciente pasaron un par de minutos para que finalmente se pasara las manos por la frente y confirmara que había sudado tanto que parecía que acaba de salir de ducharse.

El joven mago suspiro y entonces, en ese preciso momento comenzó todo. Un enorme dolor atravesó su cráneo, el dolor cruzo por toda su cabeza, primero fue como si hubieran roto un bar de golpeador en su cráneo y después como si este se desmoronara pedazo a pedazo, lo siguiente que pensó fue que se sentía como si alguien le estuviera abriendo el cráneo con un cuchillo al rojo vivo, apretó tanto los labios para no gritar que pensó que nunca mas podría abrir la boca. El dolor llego a sus ojos como alguien se los estuviera atravesando y por fin, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el dolor disminuyo.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que el joven mago se atreviera a abrir los ojos, mas sin embargo cuando lo hizo tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato; parecía que la luz del sol se hubiera intensificado, no podía abrir los ojos sin que corriera peligro de cegarse por la luz, se movió para darle la espalda al rayo de sol que le pegaba a la cara pero el roce de la cobijas ya no era suave y agradable sino que su piel sintió como si estuviera echa de espinas su carne grito de agonía al sentir el áspero contacto de las cobijas, era como si sus sentidos se estuvieran intensificando.

Y así era, cuando dejo de quejarse sus oídos alcanzaron a percibir ruidos lejanos, murmullos de voces que por el contenido de las platicas venían de la sala común, su nariz alcanzo apercibir olores lejanos y su lengua a saborearlos; todo fue tan intenso que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y justo cuando la luz, el sonido, el dolor, lo sabores y olores parecían volverlo loco todo acabo dejando en el un dolor sordo y palpitante en todo su cuerpo, se mecía lentamente hasta que de pronto un ruido enorme arremetió contra sus adoloridos tímpanos.

-¡Vamos, levántate ya dormilón que Sprout nos espera!-grito Ron, el joven mago escucho también la puerta abrirse

Harry se estremeció al escuchar el grito y segundos después cayo de la cama tapándose los oídos y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron!-grito Harry abriendo los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz-no grites tanto que me vas a dejar sordo

Harry levanto la cabeza y aun arrodillado miro a su alrededor, estaba solo; primero creyó que sus ojos estaban mal y después de tallárselos un poco se puso los lentes y miro de nuevo, estaba solo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Estaba seguro de haber oído a Ron ¿Acaso había sido una alucinación creada por ese extraño e intenso dolor? ¿Que demonios había pasado? De repente el ruido de la puerta abrirse se escucho y su pelirrojo amigo entro a la puerta gritando sonriente.

-¡Vamos, levántate ya dormilón que Sprout no espera!-grito Ron, y sus ojos se posaron en Harry en suelo arrodillado y cubriéndose las orejas con las manos-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas probando un nuevo juego?

Mas sin embargo su sonrisa se borro cuando vio la expresión confundida de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-No se-murmuro el joven mago-¿Acabas de entrar a la habitación? ¿No habías estado aquí antes?

-Dormí aquí-respondió Ron viéndole seriamente-¿Estas bien, compañero?

-No… me refiero a que si no acababas de salir de la habitación hace un par de segundos y vuelto a entrar

-Hemm… no, vengo de hablar con Filch-respondió el pelirrojo comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo-de alguna forma Peeves tapo los inodoros de toda la torre de Griffindor, yo tuve que salir corriendo a los sanitarios antes de que necesitara pantalones nuevos

Harry se levanto y miro directamente hacia el rayo de luz que casi lo cegaba pero su vista parecía estar de nuevo normal y sus otros sentidos también, ya no olía nada mas allá de los calcetines sucios de Dean que estaban justo a un lado de su cama y su piel ya no parecía ser extremadamente sensible.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-le volvió a preguntar Ron

-Si, tranquilo… estoy perfectamente-respondió el Griffindor en un hilillo de voz-hay que apurarnos antes de que Sprout nos haga comer el abono para las plantas

Harry se cambio apresuradamente tratando de olvidar aquel terrible dolor que lo había atacado y salieron casi corriendo hacia los invernaderos, sin embargo mientras corrían el muchacho volvió a sentir todos aquellos dolores en su cabeza aunque no tan fuertes, llegaron al corredor que los llevaba directamente a los invernaderos, el muchacho miro su reloj nervioso y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado diez minutos de haber empezado la clase.

-Maldición, Ron-dijo el joven mago al pelirrojo-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme dormir tanto?

-Anoche llegaste hecho picadillo-respondió malhumorado el pelirrojo-creí que necesitarías un buen descanso

Harry hecho de nuevo una ojeada su reloj deseando que las manecillas dejaran de correr, en ese momento sintió un dolor penetrante en sus oídos que se desplazó a sus ojos que lo obligo a bajar la cabeza durante unos segundos, cuando volvió a alzarla pudo ver que de una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo aparecía Neville cargado de libros y que segundos después caía al suelo esparciendo los tomos al suelo, el joven mago pudo ver el titulo de uno de los libros _las plantas y sus presas naturales_, Harry se detuvo mirando incrédulo como Neville se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

¿Harry?-se detuvo Ron viéndole extraño y parado justo en donde se habían esparcido los libros-¿Qué pasa? Debemos apresurarnos, Sprout debe de estar furiosa

-¿Qué fue eso?-murmuro Harry incrédulo

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera hacer alguna pregunta mas la puerta se abrió y salio un Neville cargado de libros, el muchacho choco contra el pelirrojo cayendo los dos al suelo y regando los libros por todo el suelo, a los pies de Harry se deslizó un libro con el titulo _las plantas y sus presas naturales_. El Griffindor lo levanto y miro atentamente el titulo, miro a Neville que se sobaba un brazo y trataba de ayudar a Ron a levantarse.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?-el muchacho comenzó a levantar los libros

-¿Tu que estas haciendo aquí?-le pregunto Ron ayudándolo a recoger los libros

-La profesora Sprout me pidió que viniera por estos libros pero eran muchos y me he estado cayendo a cada rato ¿Podrían ayudarme?

-Claro, así podrías decirle a Sprout que te encontramos a medio camino y te ayudamos y por eso llegamos tarde-dijo sonriente el pelirrojo tomando unos cuantos libros y pasándole otros tantos a Harry, este no dijo ni le puso atención a la cara aprensiva de Neville

A pesar de lo poco creíble de la historia que le dijo Ron a la profesora Sprout no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos pasar pero se porto bastante dura con Harry y Ron; el transcurso de la clase se la paso en la distracción total, tanto que pasaba por alto las burlas de Hermione ante los fracasos de Ron por alimentar la planta carnívora que les había dado a cuidar la profesora y también los murmullos rencorosos de Ron.

-Deja vu-murmuro Harry varias veces durante toda la clase

Y no era para menos por que varias veces, mientras cuidaba las plantas sufría de estos ataques, mientras alimentaba su planta carnívora de reojo veía como las demás plantas de los otros alumnos mordían las pequeñas ratas que les daban y después verlos repetir exactamente la misma acción, de reojo había visto como la planta carnívora de Parvati le daba un buen mordisco al dedo de Dean, se había volteado sin prestarle mas atención pero un par de minutos después al voltear a ver de nuevo a Parvati pudo ver el momento justo en que la planta mordía a Dean. Algo muy malo le estaba pasando.

El resto del día aquellas extrañas visiones disminuyeron aun que de vez en vez podía ver cosas extrañas como el tropezón de Neville y las plantas carnívoras, la mayoría de las veces en que eso pasaba se tapaba los ojos para poder pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas, mas sin embargo aunque estas visiones desaparecieron al anochecer Harry tenía la leve sensación de que algo extraño se había alojado en el interior de su cerebro, algo que permanecía latente y que no se iba a ir en mucho tiempo.

Fue durante la cena en que tuvo la certeza de saber lo que le estaba sucediendo, mientras que comía sin animo un postre de calabaza esa cosa intrusa en su cabeza pareció susurrarle algo al oído, o al menos así sería la forma mas fácil de expresar lo que había pasado; antes de que siquiera apareciera la muchacha el Griffindor sabia que pronto estaría detrás de el.

-Hola, Cho-dijo Harry para después llevarse otra cucharada del postre que estaba comiendo

La asiática, que se había acercado al joven mago, se detuvo apenas unos centímetros detrás de el con expresión de sorpresa, había tenido la intención de ponerle las manos en los ojos para que el chico adivinara quien era, le miro frustrada por haber fallado en sus intenciones y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-le pregunto la Ravenclaw

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sin prestarle la mínima atención.

-Bueno, solo venía a…

-A decirme cómo esta Volpus-dijo Harry antes de que Cho terminara de hablar

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

Harry se encogió de hombros, después suspiro y miro a Cho un poco cansado de todas esos fenómenos que le habían sucedido a lo largo del día. Un día muy largo.

-Supongo que Trelawny me contagio su gripe y ahora se me ha abierto ese ojo interior del que tanto habla-se miraron seriamente y segundos después comenzaron a reír-no, ya, en serio… bueno que otras noticias podrías darme, últimamente el colegio esta demasiado aburrido, incluso las clases de Filch sobre las ciento un formas de cómo limpiar un inodoro me parece tentador

-¿Y Hermione y Ron?-pregunto Cho-me gustaría que ellos también lo supieran, estaban muy preocupados por Volpus

-Están con Ginny ayudándole a estudiar, debe presentar los TIMOS este año y no ha estudiado nada-le miro atentamente-tu podrías ayudarla, que yo sepa fuiste una de las mejores de tu curso

-¿Yo? ¿Ayudar a Weasley?-se rió de forma desagradable pero al notar la mirada del Griffindor trato de ocultar su actitud-fue pura suerte, además Marieta me había conseguido las respuestas de varios exámenes

Harry volvió a concentrarse en su cena, después de un bocado volvió a ver a Cho.

-Te llevas de maravilla con Luna pero parece que ahora estas en contra de Ginny-murmuro, antes de que Cho pudiera defenderse se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse mucho por el tema-bueno ¿Y como sigue Volpus?

A Volpus lo habían encontrado inconsciente en un aula vacía unos cuantos días antes; unos cuantos minutos después de que Cho, Luna, Eliel y Eris estuvieran con el estudiando, lo habían dejado solo y después Cho había ido a supervisarlo, la Ravenclaw encontró al niño, en el suelo e inconsciente, al examinarlo Cho se dio cuenta de que Volpus tenía problemas para respirar, había corrido por ayuda y se había encontrado con Luna, ambas lo llevaron a la enfermería, para mala suerte de los tres Ravenclaw madame Pomfrey no se encontraba ahí así que Cho misma tuvo que atenderlo, al quitarle las ropas para examinarlo se dio cuenta de que habían unas gruesas marcas en todo su torso que lo rodeaban, era como si alguien lo hubiera atado con una cuerdas sumamente gruesas.

Cho le salvo la vida, tenía las costillas rotas y un par de ellas habían perforado uno de los pulmones de Volpus. Los maestros examinaron el salón en el que habían encontrado a Volpus pero no hallaron ninguna señal de pelea o magia que haya dañado al pequeño Ravenclaw. Desde ese día Volpus permaneció en la enfermería, sus huesos sanaban lentamente, Dumbledore no había permitido que utilizaran magia para curar sus huesos por lo tanto estaban utilizando métodos muggles alentados por una que otra poción.

La razón de que Dumbledore no quisiera que hubiera magia de por medio en el tratamiento de Volpus fue por la falta de evidencia de lucha en la escena del crimen, no quería arriesgarse que la maldición que utilizaron contra Volpus, fuera la que fuera, pudiera reaccionar ante un encantamiento de sanación, además que también le preocupaba el hecho de que el niño Ravenclaw no pudiera recordar nada de lo sucedido. Volpus mas que sentirse contrariado por esta decisión estaba encantado por que así podría faltar a varias clases durante su estadía en la enfermería.

La noticia era de que por fin los huesos del niño habían sanado, solo faltaba arreglar sus pulmones y pronto regresaría a la torre de Ravenclaw; Harry recibió la noticia con espectacular indiferencia y Cho le miro en silencio, se acerco mas a el, hasta que sus caderas pegaron contra el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Cho al muchacho en tono cómplice

-No, no sirvo para ser vidente-murmuro el muchacho

-Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?-le pregunto la chica, el muchacho se encogió de hombros-bueno, no se que sea lo que te pase pero te puedo dar un consejo, habla con Hermione, ella puede ayudarte

-¿Tu crees? No lo se-Harry se cubrió los ojos con las manos, esa sensación de dolor que sentía justo antes de ver aquellas visiones comenzaba a volver y no quería ver nada que tuviera que reprimir-Hermione sabe mucho de muchas cosas pero dudo que ella pueda darme una respuesta

-No lo digo por que sepa muchas cosas-le sonrió Cho quitando las manos de su cara-lo digo por que es tu amiga, no se, tengo la sensación de que entre ella y tu hay algo que…

-Somos amigos, Cho, nada más

-Lo se y no me refería a eso, antes creía que eso que los une a los dos era algo como… no se… algo que se convirtiera en romance pero ahora que los conozco mas, a los dos, creo que es algo mucho mas que eso-se rió ante algo que paso a su mente-te parecerá una idea muy ridícula pero hay veces en que siento que hay un lazo invisible e intangible que los une… en fin tu ve y habla con ella

Aunque Harry asintió y se lo prometió a Cho no lo hizo esa noche ni la siguiente ni en días posteriores ¿La razón? Las visones se detuvieron. Aquella noche en que hablo con Cho, Harry tomo la decisión de decírselo al día siguiente pero las visiones por alguna razón se detuvieron y aunque de vez en cuando sentía un poco de aquel extraño dolor que le aquejaba antes de tener las visiones estas brillaban por su ausencia. Algunas veces escuchaba a alguien decir algo o hacer algo y después de unos segundos estas personas repetían la acción lo cual hacía a Harry pensar en aquellos fenómenos llamados deja vu o le hacían pensar que comenzaba a tener visiones de nuevo, después de un rato comenzaba a convencerse de que eran su imaginación y al poco rato se olvidaba de ellos.

Al menos como aquellos fenómenos no eran tan drásticos Harry podía convencerse de que eran causados por el estrés y finalmente se olvidaba de ellos y así se deshizo de la idea de ir con Hermione y hablar con ella, no importaba que fueran tan amigos, simplemente estaba seguro que si le contaba aquello a Hermione simplemente se burlaría de él el resto de su vida.

Y así pasaron varios días, aquellos fenómenos visuales y sonoros se repetían y después se ausentaban pero con el paso de los días Harry aprendió a ignorarlos y cuando no eran esos fenómenos aquella sensación de que alguien le susurraba las cosas al oído lo que estaba a punto de suceder era lo que amenazaba con quitarle su cordura al joven mago. Lo único que le quito esos fenómenos a Harry de la cabeza fue el próximo juego de Quidditch, el final del torneo.

En ese partido de Quidditch se decidiría quien sería el campeón del año, y a decir verdad ese año era muy difícil tratar de pronosticar el final de la temporada, las cuatro casa estaban casi empatadas así que el mas mínimo error le costaría el titulo a Griffindor. Jugarían en contra de Ravenclaw, si perdían contra Ravenclaw por mas de cien puntos Hufflepuf sería el campeón, si perdían por treinta puntos o ganaban por cuarenta puntos ganaría Ravenclaw el titulo, si ganaban por menos de cien puntos ganaría Slitheryn, la única forma de ganar el torneo era si ganaban a Ravenclaw por mas de ciento cincuenta puntos. La tenían muy difícil.

-¿Águila o león?-preguntaba Luna mas para si misma que para Ginny y Harry que le miraban divertido

Estaban en los terrenos del colegio sentados a la sombra de un árbol, el rojo del atardecer hacia que los sombreros de la Ravenclaw se vieran mas estrafalarios de lo que ya eran; los dos Griffindor había ido a aquel lugar para estar solos aprovechando que los terrenos estaban desiertos, habían estado en una de muchas sesiones de besos mas que acalorados inspirados por el hermoso color del cielo, afortunadamente se habían detenido unos segundos antes de que Luna apareciera con la difícil decisión de a quien apoyar en el muy próximo torneo de Quidditch.

-Por un lado-dijo poniéndose el sombrero de león-esta Eris, Harry, Ron, Flyli, Henry, Araphat y Ginny

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo al ultimo?-pregunto la pelirroja indignada

-Y por otro-dijo poniéndose el sombrero de águila-esta Cho y ese montón de Trolls-se rasco la barbilla pensativamente-para Ravenclaw solo apoyo a Cho y para Griffindor a todo el equipo, entonces… ¿Cuál me pongo?

-Va a escoger a Ravenclaw-le susurro a Ginny-¿Apostamos?

-Diez galeones-acepto Ginny

En ese momento aquella voz le había susurrado a Harry la respuesta, cuando estaba con Ginny hasta aquel problema con las visiones y todo aquello que tenía que ver con ello era divertido; se la había pasado apostando con Ginny y esta se divertía e intrigaba por la forma en que el Griffindor siempre acertaba, muchas de las apuestas habían dado a Harry varios Galeones pero otras tantas le habían dado como premio sesiones de besos y caricias o episodios de caricias mas interesantes como el primero que habían tenido mientras que Hermione permanecía en la enfermería.

-El de águila-dijo Luna poniéndose el sombrero indicado-ustedes tienen suficiente apoyo, no dejare a Cho sola

-Te lo dije-le susurro Harry a Ginny complacido

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo la Ravenclaw y se levanto para marcharse

Los dos Griffindor rieron mientras que veían como la chica se alejaba, ellos no había hecho nada mas que quedarse callados viéndola probarse los sombreros mientras hablaba sola.

-¿Y bien? ¿En que estábamos?-dijo Harry segundos antes de robarle un beso a la pelirroja

La relación que sostenían ahora era mucho mejor de lo que era en aquel transcurso de tiempo antes de hacerse novios, en ese tiempo la relación que sostenían era meramente física, en lo único que se entretenían era en sus encuentros a escondidas en los armarios; aunque ahora también seguían teniendo esos encuentros tan emocionantes ya se habían vuelto un poco mas esporádicos, ahora cada vez que se encontraban hacían cosas como quedarse a platicar en la sala común, besarse un rato bajo un árbol como estaban en ese momento y hablar sobre sus planes (en los que nunca se encontraba la guerra o Voldemort) y de vez en cuando quedarse en un silencio tan delicioso que nunca les parecía aburrido. Los mejores momentos que pasaban era cuado se encontraban totalmente a solas en la sala común, Ginny se quedaba sentada en un sofá, con las piernas recogidas y los brazos abrazándolas mientras que leía el libro que Harry sostenía mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo aun lado de Ginny.

Los días siguientes aquellos momentos a solas de los dos Griffindor comenzaron a escasear, el año escolar se acababa y los alumnos se preparaban pare presentar los exámenes finales, Los de quinto curso, como Ginny, comenzaban a prepagarse para los TIMOS y los de séptimo, como Cho, estudiaban para los EXTASIS; la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaban a prepararse para la hora de evaluación final dejándolos completamente exhausto, lo único que los alentaba era la perspectiva del ultimo partido de Quidditch.

Para alegría de todos Hermione volvió a ser la entrenadora personal del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, y como antes lo había hecho, los hizo sudar hasta caer rendidos pero el equipo soporto el golpe con valentía, y algo de alegría. Los días en el calendario pasaron y pronto llego el fin de semana en que se iba a jugar el último partido. Junto al reloj que marcaba los puntos de cada casa aparecieron enormes cartelones en el que una cabeza de águila y otra de león anunciaban la hora y el día en que se jugaría el partido final, el colegio esperaba expectante ese día ya que dependería de esos dos equipos la decisión de que casa sería la vencedora en el torneo; Hufflepuf era la casa mas animada, liderada por Loriel McKenzi, , Slitheryn se mantenía tranquila pero los mas jóvenes se agrupaban para mantener la esperanza de recuperar el titulo que hacía tres años Griffindor le había arrebatado. Los Ravenclaw y los Griffindor se mantenían neutrales.

Y así por fin llego el día prometido, Hermione se arreglo animada frente al espejo, las demás chicas del dormitorio ya deberían de estar dirigiéndose al estadio de Quidditch, Hermione se había retardado por que seguía haciendo los deberes que debía por haber faltado a clases mientras que estuvo de luto, la chica termino de acomodarse la corbata y después de darse el visto bueno delante del espejo bajo a la sala común, fue muy grande sus sorpresa cuando vio que ahí estaba todo el equipo de Quidditch con aire molesto, la chica se acerco a ellos y se quedo en silencio hasta que alguien le diera una explicación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me va a decir por que no están en los vestidores preparándose?-pregunto la Griffindor

-Estamos esperando al capitán del equipo-respondió Flyli impaciente

-Es de mala suerte que el equipo llegue incompleto a los vestidores-dijo Araphat viendo su reloj-se nos va a ser de tarde

Hermione dio un bufido enojada.

-Yo voy por Harry-dijo Ron

-Claro que no-dijo Hermione-ya te conozco, vas a ir por Harry pero lo mas seguro es que te quedes con el y entonces si llegaremos tarde

-Entonces yo voy por el-dijo Ginny sonriente

-¡Ja! Mucho peor-se burlo Hermione-vas tu y perdemos el partido y el titulo por no presentarse en todo el partido

La pelirroja se sonrojo y se quedo callada.

-Yo voy, ustedes adelántense-les ordeno la castaña

-Pero la suerte-murmuro Henry

-¡Yo voy a ser las que les de mala suerte si no se marchan de inmediato!-rugió Hermione y todos salieron corriendo de la sala común

Hermione suspiro negando con la cabeza y comenzó a subir por las escaleras de los chicos, iba pensando en como sería aquel partido, Cho jugaría contra Harry y eso si que sería emocionante ¿Qué sería lo que ganara? ¿El amor que tenía por Harry o el amor por la victoria? Sería emocionante ver que era lo que escogía Cho; llego al dormitorio de Harry e iba a tocar cuando alcanzo a escuchar unos ruidos extraños a través de la puerta, entrecerró los ojos y agudizo el odio tratando de identificar aquel extraño sonido. Eran gemidos.

-¿Harry?-dijo la chica mientras que tocaba a la puerta-¿Harry, estas bien?

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces pudo ver a Harry tirado en el suelo sosteniéndose con las manos la cabeza y gimiendo de dolor, la chica murmuro algo que ella misma no entendió y se acerco al joven mago, el muchacho se sacudió al momento en que ella trato de tocarlo.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto cerrando los ojos ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione asustada y abrazándose a el fuertemente para tratar de calmarlo-¿Qué demonios paso?

Hermione no se atrevió a separarse de su amigo y solamente pudo abrazarlo hasta que el dolor se le hubiera pasado, poco a poco el muchacho se fue tranquilizando hasta que finalmente se quedo quieto y en silencio; Hermione suspiro y simplemente se quedo mirando hacia el vació hasta que creyó poder hablar.

-Fue la cicatriz ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione-Te esta doliendo de nuevo

-No, no fue eso-murmuro Harry aun en su abrazo

-¡No me mientas, Harry!-le regaño Hermione levantándose y mirándolo enojada-¿Entonces que fue sino la cicatriz? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que algo mas te esta destruyendo la cabeza?

-Si-respondió el chico tranquilamente levantándose-exactamente, Hermione, debes creerme cuando te digo que lo menos que me dolía hace un momento era la cicatriz… ahora creo que debemos apurarnos para ir al partido

Harry se acerco para recoger la túnica pero Hermione se lo impidió sujetándolo de un hombro.

-¿Estas loco?-le pregunto la chica-hace un momento te estabas muriendo de un dolor en la cicatriz

-Cabeza, no cicatriz-le corrigió el muchacho

-En la cabeza entonces, y me dices que quieres jugar-la chica se cruzo de brazos-no seas ridículo

-Ya se me paso, Hermione, siempre se me pasa

Hermione se acerco al muchacho incrédula.

-Ya te había pasado ¿Verdad?-Harry se encogió de hombros-¿Cuántas veces?

-Demasiadas, ahora mejor Vámonos-el muchacho se acerco a la puerta pero noto que Hermione se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar y con los brazos cruzados-Hermione, se nos hace de tarde

-Entonces mas vale que vayas empezando a explicarme por que de aquí NO me muevo sin que me digas que fue todo eso

Harry se acerco a ella y le tomo de los hombros tratando de convencerla.

-Hermione, te prometo que en cuanto termine el partido tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente de esto ¿Si? te lo JURO pero vámonos por favor ¿Si?

Hermione suspiro y se acerco a la puerta, le miro con reproche.

-Bueno ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?-le regaño-más vale que corramos, el partido esta a punto de empezar

Los dos Griffindor tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo, cuando entraron a los vestidores el equipo había comenzado a salir al campo de juego, a través de la puerta Hermione pudo ver que los Ravenclaw ya estaban afuera esperando a los Griffindor; mientras que Hermione sacaba el uniforme de Harry de su locker el joven mago había comenzado a desnudarse maldiciendo cualquier cosas que se le viniera a la mente, la chica le entrego su uniforme y le miro atentamente.

-Más te vale que mas tarde me expliques que fue lo que te paso ¿Entendiste Harry Potter?-le previno la chica y después de titubear un poco agregó-y que tengas mucho cuidado

El muchacho asintió y Hermione salio para dejarlo cambiarse, apenas unos segundos después Harry salio corriendo para unirse con su equipo, Hermione se dirigió a las gradas sin despegar la vista del muchacho, ahora que se había separado de el la ira que había sentido comenzaba a transformase en una intensa preocupación, en el momento en que buscaba un lugar para sentarse pudo ver como Harry y el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw se daban las manos; la castaña se sentó sin siquiera fijarse que junto a ella estaba Luna con un enorme sombrero de águila y agitando una banderita con las letras _ganador, sea quien sea pero por Merlín ¡que no haya descuartizados!_

-Hola, Hermione-le saludo la Ravenclaw

-Hola, Luna-le saludo sin prestarle mucha atención-¿Qué haces en las gradas de Griffindor? Con ese sombrero podrían tratar de darte una tunda esos de haya atrás

Hermione señalo unos Griffindor que le veían mal encarados, en especial por el sombrero de apoyo a Ravenclaw.

-Pues le voy a los dos equipos-dijo Luna satisfecha-mira, adornos de Ravenclaw, estoy sentada en las gradas de Griffindor y banderita de apoyo a ambas casas. No hay favoritismo conmigo… todo va a salir bien

-Espero que así sea, Luna-murmuro Hermione preocupada mientras veía como Harry emprendía el vuelo en su escoba

* * *

Harry se elevo por los aires y por alguna razón extraña sintió como si aquella fuera la primera vez que montaba una escoba, el aire lo golpeo y este resbalo un poco pero después se pudo acoplar a la escoba y dio unas cuantas vueltas por el campo de juego para poder sentirse mas estable sobre su escoba, el partido ya había comenzado a ponerse difícil, el narrador apenas podía pronunciar los nombres de los jugadores de Ravenclaw mientras que se lanzaban pases entre si, al poco tiempo ya habían anotado un tanto a su favor, Harry miro el área de juego buscando la Snitch pero no para atraparla, si lo hacia demasiado rápido podrían perder en puntos y entonces Hufflepuf ganaría el torneo.

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Harry recordando que solo debía de atrapar la pelotita cuando rebasaran a los Ravenclaw por ciento cincuenta puntos

De pronto pudo ver algo debajo de las gradas de Slitheryn, vio claramente como Cho volaba cerca del suelo persiguiendo a la Snitch, sintiendo un malestar en el estomago Harry se lanzó en persecución de la chica, su pulso se acelero cuando vio que la asiática estiraba el brazo para atrapar la Snitch dorada mas sin embargo justo en el momento en que esta cerraba la mano en la esfera dorada la chica y la pelota desaparecieron en el aire, el Griffindor freno en seco y observo molesto el lugar en donde momentos antes había estado Cho, había sido otra visión.

-Maldición, creí que la atraparías-dijo Cho que había llegado a su lado, estaba buscando la Snitch con la mirada-¿Se te escapo? Ni siquiera la pude ver

-Si… creo que la perdí de vista-murmuro Harry pensativo

-Bueno creo que deberías de decirle a tu equipo que jueguen con mas ganas ¿Ya viste el marcador?-Harry miro hacía donde estaba McGonagall y noto que el marcador ya estaba muy desigual, iban cincuenta a veinte favor Ravenclaw-pues te deseo lo mejor, Harry, que gane el mejor buscador

Cho, emprendió el vuelo y Harry hizo lo mismo, bolo lentamente buscando la escurridiza pelotita mas sin embargo mientras volaba sus ojos empezaron a ver cosas raras, se paso las manos por los ojos y vio a tres Ginny, dos Henry, cinco Flyli, todos en diferentes lugares y realizando diferentes jugadas, se tallo con mas energía los ojos pero aquella alucinación no se quito, después de unos segundos su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y lo vio todo en cámara lenta, un ligero mareo le amenazó con tirarlo de la escoba.

-¡Cuidado, Harry!-escucho que le gritaba Flyli y segundos después una Bludger le paso rozando por un hombro

El muchacho resbalo ligeramente de la escoba y escucho algunos gritos de miedo de las gradas, estuvo seguro de haber escuchado a Hermione decir su nombre pero no era posible ya que estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla, sintió que alguien le sostenía para evitar que cayera y que le ayudaban a montar de nuevo la escoba, al alzar la vista se percato de que era Eris la que lo estaba auxiliando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto la niña asustada-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eris?-le pregunto el mago

Entonces la luz del sol pareció intensificarse demasiado, tanto que pronto Harry no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del brillo, cuando la luz disminuyo Harry bajo la mirada y vio que junto a las gradas de Slitheryn Cho conseguía atrapar la Snitch dorada y segundos después celebraba la victoria de Ravenclaw.

-Harry-le llamo la niña y Harry volvió a verla, la miro atentamente a los ojos y de pronto el juego de Quidditch desapareció

Ahora estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el ya no estaba en una escoba sino tirando en el suelo, el césped le hacía cosquillas en la cara y un dolor tremendo le corría por todo su cuerpo, no podía ver bien por que sus lentes estaban rotos además de que un liquido rojo resbala por estos reduciendo su vista, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver que delante de el estaba Eris, le estaba dando la espalda y tenía los brazos extendido formando una cruz… como si le estuviera protegiendo de algo.

-Harry-le volvió a llamar la pequeña Griffindor

La luz disminuyo y volvió a estar en el partido, seguían jugando contra Ravenclaw y el titulo estaba en juego, sacudió la cabeza y de pronto aquella presencia en su cabeza le hizo presentir algo, movió la escoba quitándose de donde estaba y jalando consigo a Eris a tiempo para evitar que una Bludger les golpeara, de haber permanecido unos segundos mas en ese lugar la pelota de metal los hubiera tirado de sus escobas. El dolor de su cabeza disminuyo y la pequeña niña le vio mas temerosa. Dijo algo que Harry no alcanzo a escuchar por que de pronto Harry pudo ver una jugada de los Ravenclaw anotando el noveno punto mientras Griffindor seguía en el tercero.

-Estamos perdiendo-dijo Harry

-Eso no importa ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su hermanita asustada-podemos parar el partido si te sientes mal

-¡Claro que no! Debemos seguir con el partido si no podríamos…- de repente al joven mago se le ocurrió una idea

El Griffindor miro a los jugadores, las visiones habían desaparecido pero aquella voz susurrante seguía diciéndole cosas al oído

-Eris, debemos seguir-Harry capto la mirada cautelosa de Eris-estoy, bien, solo me maree un poco; Eris ¿Ves a ese tipo de Ravenclaw?-Eris asintió-quiero que lo sigas, esta por anotar un tanto en contra de nosotros

Eris le miro desconfiando pero aun así hizo lo que le indico su hermano y tal como la voz silenciosa le había dicho al joven mago el jugador de Ravenclaw recibió un pase y lanzó el bacón a una de las porterías de Ron, el bacón habría entrado de no ser por que Eris lo intercepto y lanzándose los mas rápido posible a la portería anotó un tanto a favor de Griffindor.

Entonces Harry comprendió que tal vez en ese momento aquellas visiones no eran del todo estorbosas. El joven mago miro todo el campo de juego buscando a Cho, la vio sobrevolando cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuf y Harry comprendió que ella también solo buscaba la Snitch pero que no la iba a atrapar todavía, ellos también necesitaban un buen puntaje si querían ganar la copa, confiado miro al resto de los jugadores y segundos después se acerco a Ginny y le susurro una jugada al oído, la pelirroja le miro desconfiada y después se acerco a las porterías de Ravenclaw, uno de los tiros de Eris fallo y el portero de las águilas atrapo el bacón, busco a uno de los cazadores con la mirada y le dio un pase mas sin embargo Ginny intercepto la Quaffle y segundos después anoto otro tanto, ahora las cosas estaban un poco mas parejas, el contador marcaba cincuenta a noventa favor Ravenclaw.

Harry voló entre sus compañeros y no solamente le dio instrucciones a Eris, Ginny y a Araphat sino también a Flyli y a Henry a quienes le decía a quien mandarle una Bludger y en que momento hacerlo; Ron también se beneficio de su ayuda, las Quaffle no pasaban las porterías de Ron.

Pronto los Griffindor no solamente empataron sino que superaron a los Ravenclaw, Harry vigiló el marcador y cuando se percato de que iban ciento veinte contra doscientos setenta favor Griffindor Harry emprendió el vuelo para buscar la pelotita dorada, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que unos gritos en todo el publico alertara a Harry sobre la aparición de la Snitch dorada, al mirar todo el estadio vio que Cho volaba en persecución de la pelota, Harry sintió el enorme impulso de seguirla pero la voz silenciosa le indico de nuevo como terminaría el partido, Cho ganaba al atrapar la Snitch, mas sin embargo eso no desalentó a Harry, sino que hizo que se lanzara en vuelo hacía las gradas de Slitheryn, mientras se dirigía hacia aquel lugar, pudo captar las burlas de las serpientes al ver que no seguía a Cho como era lógico, Harry llego a las gradas de Slitheryn justo cuando Cho comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a la Snitch pero Harry ya estaba listo, vio como Cho estiraba la mano para atraparla y el Griffindor bolo para atacar, justo antes de que la asiática cerrara la mano en la pelota Harry atrapó la Snitch y levanto el vuelo.

Hubo gritos de alegría al ver como Harry levantaba la mano aprisionando a la Snitch, los Griffindor festejaban ante la noticia de que ellos eran de nuevo los campeones, mas sin embargo dos personas no los imitaban; aunque Harry había sido atrapado por los miembros de su equipo y le abrazaban emocionados su mirada estaba perdida en Hermione que al igual que el no estaba festejando, se miraban seriamente sabiendo que pronto tendrían que hablar seriamente.

Si Harry hubiera apartado la mirada un momento de Hermione y hubiera visto el marcador se abría dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí. Tanto el comentarista como la profesora McGonagall miraban confundido el marcador, los números que indicaban los puntos del equipo de Griffindor cambiaban rápidamente y sin razón, la profesora se encontraba en ese momento tratando de arreglar el tablero, después de un momento pudo hacerlo mas sin embargo ahora el marcador de los leones tenía cincuenta puntos menos, unos pasos atrás de la profesora de transformaciones estaba Blaise Zabini que en ese momento guardaba su varita y miraba complacido el nuevo puntaje de los leones de Griffindor.

* * *

Lejos de estar alegres en la sala común, festejando por su victoria sobre Ravenclaw los Griffindor hablaban furiosos por el termino de aquel partido una hora antes, algo muy extraño había pasado, el marcador se había descompuesto a última hora y al terminar el juego el marcador marcaba cincuenta puntos menos de los que debían de tener y por esa razón no habían ganado del todo el torneo de Quidditch, estaban empatados con Slitheryn y debían jugar un partido mas con la casa de las serpientes.

-¿Por qué debemos de jugar una vez mas con ellos?-pregunto Flyli-nosotros ganamos legalmente

Harry y Ginny escuchaban callados los reclamos de todos los Griffindor que seguían en la sala común, todos protestaban por la decisión de McGonagall pero los dos sabían que no había forma de cambiar la decisión de la profesora.

-¿Por qué protestan todos?-pregunto Eris-Ya los derrotamos una vez, la segunda no será diferente

Todos asintieron pero aunque derrotar a Slitheryn sería los mas sencillo del mundo el hecho de que les descalificaran cincuenta puntos los ponía furiosos, Ginny miro a Harry y este asintió.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada-dijo Harry captando la atención de todos los Griffindor-nos quitaron unos cuantos puntos y ahora estamos empatados con Slitheryn… pero los venceremos, tal y como lo hicimos antes

Los Griffindor le vieron atentamente y aunque sabían que el joven mago tenía razón le miraron malhumorados y salieron de la sala común dejando únicamente a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, Hermione se encogió de hombros y también salio de la sala común; Ron murmuro algo sobre ir a avisarles a Fred y George los resultados del partido y entonces se quedaron la pareja de enamorados totalmente solos.

-Bien hecho, capitán-se burlo la pelirroja y se acerco a el-y ahora que los niños salieron a divertirse ¿Qué nos toca a nosotros?

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del muchacho y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, puso las manos de Harry alrededor de su cintura riendo al notar que al joven mago aún le costaba tocar su cuerpo con libertad.

-Jugaste bien hoy-dijo entre beso y beso la chica Weasley-hasta parecía que sabías lo que iba a suceder

Harry se limito a encogerse de hombros y seguirse besando con la chica, no estaba de humor para pensar en los fenómenos que había sufrido durante el partido, solo quería perderse en los labios de la chica, sus manos pasearon por su espalda y con lentitud se acercaron a los pechos de Ginny, quien suspiro al sentir el tacto de las manos de su novio, cuando Harry tuvo la intención de meter las manos debajo de la ropa de la chica esta le detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el chico

-Aquí no-respondió Ginny-alguien puede vernos; ven, se en donde si podemos hacerlo

La muchacha tomo al chico de la mano y con rapidez lo saco de la sala común, lo guió por una zona del castillo que Harry solo conocía por verlo en el mapa del merodeador. En cuanto entraron al salón en desuso al que le había llevado la pelirroja comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el Griffindor sintió como poco a poco aquel horrible día iba desapareciendo y solo quedaban el y Ginny, su amada pelirroja.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad y las ropas a disminuir, pronto no solo se habían desprendido de la túnica sino del suéter y ahora las camisas de ambos estaban siendo desabrochadas, el muchacho miro ligeramente el sostén blanco de Ginny, sus manos se acercaron al broche de la prenda a la vez que empujaba con gentileza a la chica al escritorio polvorienta designado a algún profesor ausente.

-No, no lo creo, señor Potter-dijo Ginny sin dejar de besar a su novio

Entonces la pelirroja empujo a Harry fuertemente contra la pared y comenzó a devorarlo hambrienta, los labios de Ginny pasaron por el cuello del muchacho dando una que otra lamida y unas cuantas mordidas que hicieron que el joven mago se estremeciera bastantes veces.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro la chica con sensualidad-¿Te hago daño?

Harry no respondió, simplemente se dejo querer por la chica, momentos después las manos de Ginny comenzaron a bajar hasta que llegaron a la entrepierna del muchacho, palpo la dureza del miembro del Griffindor y entonces comenzó a bajar la cremallera, momentos después había metido la mano en el pantalón del chico y sacado su pene, era la primera vez que lo veía, paso su mano por el miembro del chico y segundos después comenzó a masturbarlo sintiendo como su lujuria comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella haciéndola sentir mas y mas húmeda, en especial cada vez que levantaba la mirada para ver la expresión que ponía el muchacho mientras que su mano subía y bajaba por el miembro endurecido.

-¿Te gusta?-le murmuro la chica

-Mucho… pero no me parece justo que solo tu te diviertas-contesto el muchacho

En ese momento Harry puso una mano sobre un pecho de Ginny mientras que la otra había bajado y comenzaba a acariciar unos de los muslos de Ginny, su boca comenzó a saborear el cuello de la pelirroja, de pronto un ataque de inspiración llego a Harry y en vez de acariciar los muslos de su novia comenzó a arañarlos ligeramente, esta inmediatamente se encogió al sentir el placer que le daba Harry, la mano del muchacho que tenía en el muslo de la chica subió mas y mas hasta chocar con la entrepierna de Ginny, sintió una gran sacudida de emoción al sentir la humedad en aquella ropa intima, la mano que seguía sobre el pecho de Ginny cambio de lugar y pronto comenzó a acariciar el trasero de la pelirroja, metió la mano primero en la falda y después en las pantaletas, le dio el mismo trato que le había dado a las piernas de la chica. Esta al sentir los leves rasguños del muchacho ya no pudo mas, lo empujo alejándolo de ella y respirando con dificultad, segundos después volvió a besarlo pero ahora lo empujaba hacía una de las bancas del aula, lo sentó y se volvió a poner a horcajadas sobre sus piernas dejando que el pene del Griffindor rozara contra su sexo solo protegida por su prenda intima.

-Quisiera hacerlo-murmuro Ginny-muero por hacerlo contigo

El muchacho solo asintió, Ginny sonrió emocionada y se levanto un poco, se arremango su falda y mirando excitada a Harry se llevo una de sus manos a su ingle y lentamente fue haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, el Griffindor alcanzo a ver un fino vello pelirrojo pero de pronto un fuerte dolor le ataco a su cabeza, esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte que todos los anteriores, era lo mas cercano al dolor de la cicatriz que había sufrido con Voldemort.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Ginny al notar que el joven mago había comenzado a sufrir un dolor horrible

El muchacho se callo de la silla y se puso en posición fetal en el suelo, de pronto sus sentidos se habían intensificado mucho mas causándole dolores comparables con la maldición _Cruciatus_, en alguna parte de su mente Harry escucho varias voces pero la que mas sonó cercana fue una que se parecía mucho la de Ron que le decía algo como _¡Harry!¿Que demonios haces?. _Ginny se acerco a ayudarle y tal y como había hecho Hermione en la mañana solo pudo abrazarlo hasta que el dolor disminuyo.

El joven mago se quedo en esa posición descansado por que el dolor le había agotado mas que la sesión de caricias con Ginny. Cuando pudo levantarse la chica le interrogo de lo sucedido al igual que Hermione.

-¿Fue la cicatriz?-le pregunto la pelirroja

Harry la vio por unos breves segundos, después bajando la vista le contesto a la pelirroja.

-Si… algo debe de estar planeando Voldemort-mintió y miro a Ginny-ignoro que sea… pero lo bueno es que ya paso

-Si, supongo-contesto la chica mientras se cerraba la blusa y comenzaba a abrochársela

Harry hizo lo mismo con su pantalón y se levanto y ayudo a Ginny a hacer lo mismo. Los dos jóvenes magos se acercaron a la puerta y se miraron el uno al otro, había un poco de decepción en el rostro de Ginny, Harry le paso una mano por la mejilla tratando de hacerla sonreír.

-Bueno… te salvaste, Potter-le dijo Ginny sonriendo-pero para la próxima no creas que el pretexto del dolor de cabeza te va a salvar de mi

Harry se rió.

-Entonces me andaré con cuidado

Se volvieron a besar pero pronto el beso volvió a hacerse apasionado, Ginny parecía lista para volver a alentar a Harry cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, los dos muchachos se separaron de inmediato viendo quien los había interrumpido, los dos Griffindor vieron a tres muchachos ante la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?-inquirió Ron con la boca abierta, los gemelos Weasley les veían igualmente sorprendidos e indignados

-¡Tu!-dijeron los dos a la vez señalando a Harry y luego señalaron a Ginny-¡Y tu! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-Eso… eso… ¡A ustedes no les importa!-grito la pelirroja

-¿Qué no nos importa?-pregunto Ron furioso y viendo a Harry-¿Qué no me importa que mi mejor amigo este besuqueando a mi hermana? ¡Harry Potter!

-¡Si!-gritaron Fred y George con expresiones similares a la de Ron-¡Harry Potter!

Los pelirrojos se acercaron al joven mago sacando sus varitas y mirando con odio puro al muchacho pero Ginny se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a espiarme!

-No te estábamos espiando-dijo George-solo estabamos buscando a Harry para hablar con el y mira lo que nos encontramos

-Te voy a matar Harry-dijo Ron

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-los interrumpió la pelirroja-¡Tu! ¡Tu! ¡Y tu! No tienen derecho alguno de meterse en mi vida… y mas vale que no lo intenten-los tres hermanos se habían detenido y ahora miraban atentos a Ginny-Harry y yo estamos saliendo y no me importa si no les parece, así que… ¡Acostúmbrense!

-¿Harry y tu están saliendo?-pregunto Fred-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Harry parándose junto a Ginny

Los tres pelirrojos se vieron entre si, se acercaron comenzaron a hablar entre si como si fueran jugadores de fútbol planeando una jugada, segundos después vieron de nuevo a Harry, los gemelos se acercaron a el.

-¡Que no se escape!-grito Ron

Los gemelos agarraron a Harry de los brazos y lo levantaron para evitar que corriera.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?-gruño Ginny

-¡Vamonos! Hay mucho que hacer-gritaron Fred y George al unísono

-¡Hey, Ron! ¿Qué le van hacer?-regaño la pelirroja a su hermano-creí haberles dicho que no se metieran

-No te preocupes, hermanita-dijo Fred mientras que salían del aula de clases cargando a Harry-prometemos regresarte algo de el para que recuerdes como era en vida

-¿Qué le van hacer?-grito Ginny

-Le vamos a dar la bienvenida-dijo Ron a su hermana-¿Qué mas podría hacer?

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Ginny asombrada

-¿Pues que mas?-miro sonriendo a su hermana-ya nos los dejaste bien claro, no nos incumben tus asuntos pero lo que no podemos dejar de hacer es darle la bienvenida a la familia Weasley a Harry

Ginny sonrió y abrazo a Ron contenta.

-No te preocupes, te lo regresamos en unas horas

-Pues entonces corre-dijo Ginny contenta-sino esos dos te van a dejar

Ron volteo y alcanzo a ver como Fred y George ya iban bastante alejados cargando a Harry y platicando con el animadamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!-grito Ron y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo-¡Pedazos de asnos! Esperenme, si alguien va a hacer sufrir a mi amigo ese seré yo

* * *

-¿Ya conseguiste la información?-pregunto Zabini al notar la presencia de Malfoy

El muchacho estaba sentado en un sofá verde cercano a la chimenea donde una un fuego ardía dando un ligero resplandor de color idéntico al sofá, Malfoy acababa de entrar a la sala común y se quedo de pie ante la puerta viendo a Zabini. Zabini sonrió al ver el aspecto del rubio, había visto esos cambios drásticos en los Death Eathers mas jóvenes y débiles del estomago, afortunadamente el mismo no había sido uno de ellos, Draco seguramente si y ahora le volvía a pasar.

El muchacho Malfoy ahora lucía mucho mas delgado de lo que era antes, su cabello rubio había perdido brillo y Zabini juraría que había comenzado a perder cabello a mechones, su piel se había vuelto muy pálido y unas gruesas ojeras habían aparecido debajo de sus ojos, el caminar antiguamente elegante se había vuelto torpe y falto de delicadeza, pero lo que mas había cambiado era la mirada de aquellos ojos grises, ahora un brillo de maldad irradiaba sus ojos, para Zabini Draco era un libro abierto y no podía evitar mostrar que el odio había aparecido en su vida..

-No, Potter no se ha visto con Nisher, los estuve siguiendo pero no se encontraron en ningún momento

-Bueno… no importa-Zabini se levanto y se acerco a la chimenea, comenzó a sobarse el dorso de la mano en donde tenía el tatuaje de los ojos de serpiente-tenemos otra prioridad

-¿Qué debemos de hacer?-pregunto Draco-¿Qué es mas importante que echarle mano a Nisher?

-Me llegaron noticias de Nomack-Malfoy sintió un escalofrió al escuchar ese nombre-me tiene noticias acerca de Voldemort

-¿Y ahora que sucede?

-No me dice mucho pero me dio unos cuantos consejos y creo que tu me puedes ayudar con unas cuantas cosas-Malfoy le vio interrogante-Vigila a Trelawny

* * *

El día prometido llego; muchos comentarios acerca de aquel día habían salido en el _The Prophet_ manteniendo las mentes mas supersticiosas ocupadas y las que no lo son tanto se mantenían alertas, obviamente nadie pensaba que la humanidad se fuera acabar o consecuencias similares sucedieran mas sin embargo no habían muchas personas que durante todo el día recordara la creencia que durante esos fenómenos pasaban cosas que, como decían todos, _cambiarían el transcurso de las cosas_.

En esa mañana los _The Prophet_ fueron repartidos, no tenían ninguna diferencia con los números de siempre, la primera pagina tenía noticias acerca de matanzas de muggles y las novedades acerca de los rumores de que un Death Eather llamado Nomack estaba suelto y advertían sobre su peligrosidad. En las paginas centrales del diario había un pequeño articulo de la alineación planetaria que había comenzado a suceder y que llegaría a su apogeo esa misma noche entre las nueve y once de la noche.

Muchas personas leyeron ese articulo con interés, el articulo hablaba sobre los estudios de aquel fenómeno y algunas cosas históricas que habían pasado después de las escasas alineaciones planetarias de las que se tenía registradas. En Hogwarts aquel tema había sido comentado por un tiempo y después olvidado pero ahora que había llegado ese día uno que otro alumno se preguntaba que cosas emocionantes sucederían, en especial los alumnos que estudiaban Adivinación y Astrología.

Solamente una cosa quito de la mente a los alumnos ese fenómeno astrológico, una visita a Hogsmeade. Todos los alumnos de tercer grado en adelante se prepararon para ir a aquella excursión,, Harry y Ginny fueron unos de los primeros en estar listos para la salida, al estar en las puertas del colegio se encontraron con varias mas parejas como Ron y Ariana, y muchas mas, en resumen en parejas, en grupos de amigos o solos todos los alumnos mayores estaban listos para pasar un buen tiempo en el pueblo.

Mas sin embargo había una alumna no se estaba alistando ni tenía pensado ir a esa excursión, su mente estaba muy lejos del disfrute de aquella actividad, había salido a primera hora de la sala común, si, pero en vez de ir hacia las puertas del colegio su destino fue la biblioteca y ahí permaneció durante un buen rato, leyó libro tras libro solo vista por uno que otro alumno que no tenía edad para ir a Hogsmeade; tal y como le había prometido a Harry estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta acerca de su mal, al principio no le había creído a su historia, y como creerle si desde sus primeras clases ellos y Ron se habían burlado de la adivinación y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello, ahora Harry le decía que por alguna extraña razón estaba teniendo visiones que le estaban afectando mucho.

-¿Estas seguro que es eso?-le pregunto Hermione pero en cuanto Harry le miro la chica supo que era verdad, no sabía como podía estar seguro de ello pero lo estaba

-¿Qué debo de hacer, Hermione?-en ese momento, al estar tan cerca de Hermione por primera vez desde que esto había comenzado se sintió lo suficientemente convencido de aceptar algo que ni siquiera el quería pensar en admitir-estoy asustado

Hermione le sonrió en señal de apoyo y le tomo de la mano, estaban en la sala común, sentados uno a lado del otro en un sofá y frente a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, averiguare lo que te pasa-le prometió la chica-todo esto debe tener una razón y la voy a encontrar

Y estaba esforzándose por cumplir aquella promesa pero a decir verdad le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo, para empezar estaba estudiando acerca de un tema que ella misma consideraba una perdida de tiempo, de no ser por que Harry estaba sufriendo a causa de ese problema no se molestaría en leer aquellos libros, además la lectura sobre esos temas le daban dolor de cabeza; otro problema que Hermione identifico enseguida era que la información sobre adivinos y su comienzo en esa rama de la magia era muy escasa además no había forma de verificar esos datos.

El reloj que estaba colgado sobre el escritorio de madame Pince camino lentamente, los segundos pasaron, luego los minutos y poco a poco las horas, Hermione no interrumpió su labor a pesar del hambre y el cansancio que comenzó a sentir, por alguna razón que no podía explicar sentía que debía de encontrar la razón del por que le pasaba eso a Harry lo mas rápido posible, antes de que terminara el día, era una sensación extraña pero no se la podía quitar de encima.

En un libro encontró algo que le pareció extraño, hablaba sobre los videntes que heredaban poderes, encontró ese tipo de información en cinco libros mas, decía que había veces en que los videntes les heredaban a sus hijos poderes para predecir el futuro, aunque muchas veces el poder poco a poco se iba deteriorando y por aquella razón después de unas cuantas generaciones no quedaba nada de vidente en aquellas familias, Hermione supuso que eso debía de haberle sucedido a Trelawny; aquella información era muy interesante pero francamente dudaba que se acercara al caso de Harry, para empezar ella conocía toda la familia de Harry, el primer año de su estadía en Hogwarts ella había investigado todo de el en la biblioteca, conocía de memoria cada hecho histórico referente a la familia Potter y suponía que por parte de la familia Evans no debía de haber nada pues eran muggles, además ¿Por qué ahora le estaba sucediendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando sus poderes mágicos despertaron?

Hermione comenzó a sentir que aquella búsqueda era una perdida de tiempo, era como armar un rompecabezas con piezas perdidas, no, solo le faltaba una pieza pero ¿Cuál? Miro a la ventana de la biblioteca y se sorprendió al notar que el cielo ya estaba rojo, una urgencia por saber lo que le pasaba a Harry comenzó a acorrerle por todo el cuerpo ¿Cuál era la pieza faltante? ¿Cuál?

-¿Qué me falta?-se pregunto Hermione pasándose las manos por el cabello cansada

En ese momento Hermione alcanzó a captar la platica que estaban sosteniendo, estaban hablando de las clases de su hermana mayor y de cómo su profesora no hacia nada mas que faltar por estar enferma.

-¿Crees que sea siempre así?-se pregunto la niña, estaban sentadas a unas mesas de distancias-el siguiente año debemos elegir mas clases y me gustaría saber si siempre es así es esa maestra

-No lo se-respondió su amiga-pero me atrae la idea de entrar a adivinación si siempre falta la profesora

-¿será verdad eso de que esta enferma o solo es una excusa para ver la alineación planetaria? Dicen que será muy emocionante-dijo la chica-aunque solo se puede ver con un telescopio y se ven solo lucecitas

Y entonces Hermione pareció encontrar la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, volteo a ver a la muchachas hablando y entonces supo que en verdad la había encontrado, se acerco un poco para preguntarle sobre desde hacia cuanto tiempo Trelawny faltaba a clases, la profesora faltaba desde hacia un buen tiempo pero antes la profesora en verdad lucia enferma, las chicas le dieron la fecha y entonces Hermione tuvo la impresión de encontrar un dato importante, esos cambios en Trelawny parecían iniciar cuando Sinistras les hablo de la alineación planetaria por primera vez.

La Griffindor supo la respuesta, pero primero debía de asegurarse que fuera eso de verdad, corrió a buscar un libro de árboles genealógicos y después uno acerca de familias importantes de magos, leyó pagina tras pagina apenas comprendiendo lo que decían hasta que en el libro de árboles genealógicos encontró lo que buscaba, un tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara, abuelo de Harry; volvió a buscar en el otro libro y encontró un información valiosa, ese abuelo de Harry tenía fama de ser un vidente, no muy bueno pero tenía relatos acerca de algunos aciertos que había tenido en sus predicciones, tenía mas fallos que aciertos, si tenía en cuenta la información que le había dado los otros libros tal vez ese familiar de Harry debía de ser pariente lejano de un vidente.

-Harry tiene sangre de videntes-murmuro sorprendida Hermione

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, la alineación planetaria debía de tener alguna influencia sobre los videntes, leyó en los libros que ciertos fenómenos naturales les daban poderes a los videntes, les permitían experimentar mejor sus visiones ¡Eso debía de ocurrirle a Harry! La alineación planetaria lo estaba afectando. Se levanto de su silla asustada, ese fenómeno natural estaba apunto de pasar dentro de unas horas, miro la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido, el reloj marcaban las seis cuarenta y cinco. ¡Debía de encontrar a Harry! No sabía que le pasaría pero seguramente no sería bueno.

Hermione salio corriendo de la biblioteca, a esa hora Harry debía de estar de regreso de Hogsmeade, no sabía donde lo iba a hallar ni que haría cuando lo encontrara, solo podía pensar en que debía de advertirle que pronto las cosas se pondrían peor, el primer lugar al que iría sería la sala común; corrió todo lo que pudo hacia esa dirección pero a mitad del camino se encontró con alguien, lucia muy mal aspecto.

-Profesora Trelawny-murmuro la chica y se acerco a la mujer

-Ho, querida mía, que bueno que te encuentro-dijo la profesora, estaba temblando y cuando la chica se acerco ayudarla sintió como su temperatura había subido, estaba hirviendo-querida, necesito tu ayuda

-Profesora, debe de ir a la enfermería-dijo Hermione asustada-esta muy mal

-¿La enfermería? ¡Va!-escupió la profesora-ya fui ayer y Poppy me dijo que no tenía nada

-Pero profesora…

-Querida mía, ayúdame a llegar a mi torre-le pidió Sibyll a Hermione-estaba tratando de ir con la profesora Vector pero me sentí mal y no pude llegar… ayudame por favor

-Pero…-dudo Hermione, debía de encontrar a Harry pero tampoco podía dejar a Trelawny así, decidió ayudarla, al cabo todavía faltaba unas horas para la hora marcada-esta bien, vamos, profesora, la ayudare

-Ho, muchas gracias, querida mía

* * *

Harry y Ginny corrieron por los pasillos divertidos, se la habían pasado todo el día juntos, y ambos percibieron las primeras miradas de asombro cuando por fin comenzaron a besarse en publico, se divirtieron ante la mirada de sorpresa de las muchachas al ver como el _elegido_ se besaba con la chica Weasley, ahora regresaban a la sala común después de todo un día de diversión.

Sin embargo a mitad del camino Ginny se abrazó al muchacho y comenzó a besarlo, Harry comprendió de inmediato que era lo que buscaba la pelirroja, se rió cuando la muchacha se aferró a su trasero.

-¿Sabes? Creo que solo me estas buscando para eso-Ginny se rió-¿Debo de comenzar a sentirme como solo un pedazo de carne?

La chica no respondió, solo siguió besándolo y el muchacho la alentó a que siguiera pero de pronto algo comenzó a pasar, un ligero dolor en su cabeza hizo que gruñera un poco pero Ginny lo tomo como un ruido mas de excitación del muchacho, la pelirroja comenzó a morder su cuello y Harry suspiro cerrando sus ojos, no era por lo que hacía Ginny por lo que lo hacía sino que de pronto un ruido ensordecedor llego a sus oídos.

-¡Auch!, espera, espera-pido Harry pero la chica no le hizo caso-Ginny, en verdad, mi cabeza…

-Oye… no me vayas a salir con la excusa del dolor de cabeza otra vez-protesto la pelirroja

-No… es la verdad-dijo Harry y trato de alejarse de Ginny, camino un par de pasos pero pronto sintió que todo el mundo daba vueltas, choco contra una pared y después cayo de rodillas, el reloj del muchacho marcaba apenas la nueve cuarenta-¿Qué me pasa?

-Harry… ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se acerco al muchacho, este había comenzado a sufrir dolores en su cabeza, mas sin embargo uno mas que no había sentido se le unió. La cicatriz había comenzado a arder.

* * *

Hermione respiro exhausta después de haber ayudado a Trelawny a subir por la trampilla, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de preguntarle por que diablos no tenía un salón de clases común y corriente pero mejor lo reprimió, la profesora camino hasta otra puerta en una de las paredes del aula y al seguirle Hermione pudo ver el dormitorio de Trelawny, no era muy diferente al aula, lo cual hizo que Hermione se sintiera incomoda.

-Profesora, me tengo que retirar-dijo Granger-tengo que hacer un par de cosas

-Si, claro, querida-respondió la profesora-mil gracias por tu ayuda

La Griffindor se dio vuelta pero no se retiro, a pesar de que no apreciaba a la profesora se sentía preocupada por esta.

-¿Se encontrara bien profesora?-pregunto la chica

-Si, claro, querida, solo me tomare una ducha y me iré a la cama

-¿Una ducha? Pero si apenas se puede mantener en pie

Hermione trato de hacer cambiar de opinión a la profesora acerca de la ducha pero esta insistió, quería deshacerse de su temperatura y por mas que la Griffindor peleo por hacerlo desistir no pudo, al final Hermione se lo permitió con la condición de que la esperaría en el dormitorio mientras que se bañara para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y después se marcharía, Trelawny aceptó y entro al cuarto de baño, Hermione se sentó en la cama de la profesora y ojeó una revista que había en un buró cercano mientras que escuchaba la bañera llenarse de agua; la Griffindor leyó sin mucho interés la revista y después revisó su reloj, era las nueve cuarenta.

-Todavía tengo algo de tiempo-murmuro Hermione

De pronto escucho un sonido que provenía del baño, la chica se paro y miro nerviosa el baño, se acerco en silencio y cuando estuvo frente a este toco levemente.

-¿Profesora? ¿Profesora, está bien?-pregunto la chica pero no hubo respuesta

Entro al cuarto de baño y noto que no había nadie en el, solo estaba la bañera que seguía llenándose con agua de la regadera que en ese momento se le derramaba el agua de tan llena que estaba, Hermione se acerco para cerrar la regadera pero se llevo un tremendo susto al ver a Trelawny en el fondo de la bañera, soltó un grito y se acerco para sacarla, metió las manos al agua pero por mas que la jalo no pudo sacarla, parecía pesar una tonelada, por mas que lucho no pudo levantarla un milímetro.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida una mano de Trelawny salio del agua y tomo a Hermione del cuello, la profesora salio del agua lentamente, la chica se asusto al ver los ojos de Trelawny, estaba blancos como la leche pero mas bien era como si algún liquido se le hubiera echado encima de estos, aun podía ver levemente la retina de la profesora.

-Hermione Granger-susurro la profesora

Y en ese momento hubo una explosión en ese lugar, Hermione sintió el golpe del agua contra su rostro antes de que todo empezara.

* * *

Harry gateo sintiendo que de pronto todo su cuerpo ardía, era como lo estuvieran torturando con la maldición _Cruciatus_, no sabía que hacer, no podía siquiera la voz de Ginny que estaba a un lado de el diciéndole cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, la cicatriz comenzó a arder, nunca le había dolido tanto excepto cuando… cuando

-Maldición-dijo Harry y miro a Ginny, a su Ginny

Lo supo en ese momento, lo supo de forma tan clara que habría sido idiota tratar de negarlo, Voldemort testaba cerca, muy cerca… estaba en el. Miro a la pelirroja y entonces supo que debía de alejarla de todo.

-Corre-le dijo a Ginny, esta se acerco mas a el para escuchar mejor lo que decía-corre, huye, largate

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-grito la pelirroja asustada-no te voy a dejar solo, debo llevarte con Dumbledore

-No, no entiendes… es el, EL esta aquí-le miro desesperado-EL… EL… vete, no puedo detenerlo

Harry comenzó a gritar y se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de contener a Voldemort, de alguna forma u otra Voldemort era capaz de entrar a su mente sin sentir dolor.

-Harry… es El-murmuro Ginny sintiendo miedo, un miedo atroz a lo que estaba pasando

Entonces la mano de Harry salio disparada contra el cuello de Ginny cortándole la respiración a la pelirroja, Harry alzó la vista y puso sus ojos en ella, la pelirroja pudo vislumbrar un destello rojo en los ojos de su novio.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Harry mas sin embargo no era su voz lo que salio de su boca, era un sonido frió y sin nada de humano en el

Ginny se encogió de miedo, no era Harry quien la veía, era Voldemort, el mismísimo innombrable, el lord oscuro miro atentamente a la chica y sonrió.

-Ginebra Weasley-escupió-he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte

-¿Por qué?-dijo sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría, el apretón de Voldemort de hizo mas fuerte-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-¿Qué quiero?-pregunto-Quiero todo…tu tienes algo que me pertenece

Voldemort saco la varita del bolsillo de Harry y apunto con ella a la chica.

-Y quiero que me lo devuelvas-la chica trato de soltarse pero el apretón era muy firme

Un rayo de luz verde salio de la varita de Harry pero no pego en Ginny, fallo por unos milímetros, el apretón se hizo mas fuerte y Voldemort bajo la cabeza quejándose, al levantarla Ginny no vio a Voldemort ahí, era Harry de nuevo, soltó a Ginny y la vio asustado.

-Lo sabe, sabe de nosotros-se levanto y trato de escapar de la pelirroja-escapa, huye… el te quiere hacer daño

-No… no me iré sin ti-dijo Ginny persiguiéndole

-Largate…te quiere, no se por que pero quiere hacerte daño especialmente a ti… vete ¡VETE!

-No ¡No me voy a ir sin ti!-grito la pelirroja acercándosele

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto desesperado Harry, quería ponerla a salvo por que no sabía cuanto tiempo mas lo podría detener-debes irte ahora

-No me voy a ir-Harry le miro desesperado-No me voy… porque te amo, te amo y no te dejare solo

Harry la miro sorprendido, Ginny se acerco y le abrazo con fuerza.

-No me ire sin ti, no te voy a abandonar nunca

Mas sin embargo la mano de Harry salio en contra del cuello de Ginny de nuevo, Voldemort volvía a verla, sonreía cruelmente.

-Eso fue muy bonito-dijo la voz helada-ahora… dame lo que es mío

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Hermione se llevo una sorpresa, el agua había quedado suspendida en aire, flotaba creando burbujas de agua que daban un espectáculo asombroso, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a Hermione fue Trelawny, estaba frente a ella, sus lentes se habían caído y su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto parecido a una Bashee, Hermione quiso hablarle pero no salio nada de su boca, en ese momento Trelawny daba una presencia muy diferente a la de siempre, esta vez lucia muy imponente.

-Hermione Granger-murmuro la profesora, su tono de voz había cambiando, ahora era mas gruesa y misteriosa

-Profesora… ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Hermione

-Claro, querida, mejor que bien-le sonrió de forma maternal-me alegro que estés aquí, querida, esperaba tener a alguien cercano a Potter cuando despertara

-Despertar… ¿Qué quiere decir, profesora?

-La alineación planetaria, hija; la alineación ha abierto mi ojo interior y me ha regresado a lo que soy en verdad-le explico y salio del baño, se acerco a su cama y dio palmadas en esta invitándola a acercarse-he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, querida, necesito darte un mensaje muy importante

-La alineación planetaria-murmuro Hermione-pero eso es dentro de un rato mas

-No… es ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo, querida

Hermione se sentó junto a ella y la miro confundida, le creía todo lo que decía por que en ese momento la persona que tenía al frente no era Trelawny, al menos no la que conocía.

-Debo de darte un mensaje a ti, no para Harry Potter, solo para ti

-¿Para mi? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione confundida-¿Cuál mensaje?

-Cuida a Harry Potter, sálvalo y solo así podrán salvar al mundo

-¿De… de que esta hablando? Harry esta bien, esta a salvo aquí, en Hogwarts

-Me temo que eso no es cierto, querida; en estos momentos Potter esta librando una batalla con el lord oscuro

Hermione escucho eso con temor, basto solo con escuchar esas palabras para que algo dentro de ella sintiera un inexplicable temor, se levanto y quiso echar a correr para ayudar a Harry pero Trelawny la detuvo.

-En este momento se encuentra acompañado por la hija mas pequeña de la familia Weasley-Trelawny suspiro-por el momento esta bien con ella pero no debes confiarte, no es ella la que debe de permanecer con Potter, esa eres tu… Hermione Granger

El silencio gobernó en el dormitorio, Hermione miro confundida y sorprendida a Trelawny, quiso hablar pero no pudo, la profesora le sonrio y le paso una mano por una mejilla.

-La que debe permanecer a su lado para siempre eres tu

-¿Pero de que habla? Harry es mi amigo, el ya tiene a su novia-dijo Hermione sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho, un temor indecible

-Ella no interesa en esto-aseguro Trelawny-ella pronto saldrá de la vida de Potter y tu deberás estar con el por que te necesitara… el te necesitara enormemente ¿Sabes por que?-Hermione negó-porque el y tu estan unidos desde su nacimiento, los dos estan destinados a vivir juntos para siempre

-pero… pero que esta diciendo ¡El es mi amigo!

-Shh, calla y reflexiona, sabes la respuesta-dijo la profesora-siempre lo has sabido

Y lo hizo, Hermione guardo silencio de repente todo lo que había pasado con Harry regreso a su mente, desde que lo había conocido todas y cada una de las batallas que había vivido con el regresaron a su memoria, en especial una pregunta que le había hecho hacia un tiempo. _¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?_ Y recordaba perfectamente la respuesta, claro que la recordaba, siempre aballestado con el y de antemano sabía que toda la vida lo estaría, pero la forma en que lo decía Trelawny la espantaba. Pero necesitaba, quería, saber mas.

-Explíqueme-pidió la chica

-Ustedes dos nacieron destinados para amarse-dijo Trelawny acercándose mas a la chica-sin embargo ese destino se ha perdido… se desvaneció cuando el innombrable lo marco como su igual-Hermione recordó la cicatriz-ahora otro destino espera a Harry Potter con Ginebra Weasley pero ella no siempre estará con el, pronto se marchara y si quieres que Harry siga contigo no te debes de alejar de el… o si no…

-¿O si no que?-pregunto Hermione asustada

-Se volverá uno con el lado oscuro de la magia

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No es posible!-grito Hermione indignada-¡Harry no haría eso!

-Lo hará a su tiempo-Trelawny le vio con tristeza-te lo puedo enseñar… si así lo quieres

Hermione dudo un momento, Trelawny le ofreció una mano y segundos después de dudar un poco la chica la tomo.

* * *

La mirada de Ginny y Voldemort se conectaron y pronto dejaron de estar en un pasillo del colegio sino que aparecieron en medio de un cementerio, Ginny pudo ver un enorme caldero a lo lejos y varias tumbas que parecían ser de hace mucho tiempo, la pelirroja quiso escapar pero no sabía a donde ir camino un par de pasos atrás y choco con una enorme lapida, al voltear se encontró con una estatua de una enorme muerte, sus cuencas vacías le miraban atentamente y al bajar el rostro la chica pudo leer el nombre de la persona enterrada en aquel lugar.

**TOM SORVOLO RIDDLEY**

Ginny retrocedió asustada y choco con otra cosa mas, al voltear se encontró con el mismísimo Voldemort, le miraba fríamente y luego miro la tumba, sonrió malignamente.

-Así que por fin te decidiste a devolverme lo mío-dijo el lord oscuro

-No se de que esta hablando-respondió Ginny temblando de miedo

-Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes desde este verano ¿Por qué habría de haber destruido tu casa? Te estaba buscando a ti, Ginebra Weasley-la tomo del cuello y la acerco a el mirándola con odio-sabía que dentro de ti se guardaba uno de mis mas grandes secretos y por eso fui a la madriguera, fui yo quien la destruyo en busca de ti… ahora ¡Dame mi pertenencia!

-¡No se de que me habla!-grito Ginny llorando-¡No se nada!

-¡Si lo sabes!-siseo Voldemort-¡Dame mi alma!

Ginny grito en llanto y se soltó de la mano de Voldemort, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe, Voldemort miro hacia la tumba y sonrió complacido, Ginny temblando volteo también y pudo ver como unos dedos salían de la tierra de la tumba, se hundieron y volvieron a salir.

-¡NO!-grito Ginny al ver aquellos dedos

Los dedos se volvieron a hundir pero casi de inmediato la tierra de la tumba salio volando acompañada de madera del ataúd y segundos después Tom Sorvolo Riddley salio del agujero en el suelo. Ginny se vio rodeada de dos Voldemort, uno joven y otro mayor, los dos igualmente de terribles.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-dijo Voldemort

-Gracias-dijo Tom-te tardaste mucho, otro poco y habría desaparecido

Tom miro a la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, niña, yo solo quiero salir de este lugar

Voldemort extendió su mano para tocar el hombro del muchacho mas sin embargo lo atravesó, no podía tocarlo, de alguna forma estaba atado a la mente de la chica Weasley.

-¡Te dije que me devolvieras mi alma!-rugió Voldemort apuntando a la chica con su varita

-¡No!-grito Tom, Ginny había caído al suelo al borde del pánico-si la matas yo también desapareceré… tranquilo, ya me estoy encargando de este problema, pronto saldré de aquí

Antes de que Voldemort dijera algo mas otra persona había parecido en el cementerio, un muchacho con el uniforme de Griffindor miro a Voldemort.

-¡Deja en paz a la mujer que amo!-grito Harry

* * *

Trelawny cerro los ojos unos segundos después volvio a abrirlos pero ahora volvian estar blancos, la habitación de la profesora desaparecio y pronto estuvieron en mil lugares a la vez, Hermione no pudo distinguir los lugares por el que pasaban, iban tan rapido que no podia ver nada, después, aquellos lugares se fueron haciendo mas lentos y Hermione pudo distinguirlos, el que mas le llamo la atención fue el ministerio de magia, estaban enfrente de la fuente de los hermanos magicos, todo estaba destruido y en el cielo estaba una marca tenebrosa flotando, lo raro es que esta estaba hecha pedazos, flotaba en unanube verde, destruida, humillada, caída.

-¿Qué esto?-pregunto Hermione

-El final-contesto la profesora-aquí es donde todo acaba… pero aun no debes de ver esto, lo que quiero que veas esta mas atrás

La imágenes volvieron a moverse, solo fueron unos segundos por que pronto se detuvo de nuevo, ahora estaban en un poblado, se veia que estaba desierto, las casas estaban en ruinas y los cuerpos de gente muerta tapizaban el asfalto de la calle, todo estaba desierto o al menos eso parecía por que de pronto aparecieron cuatro muchachos, dos hombres y dos mujeres vestidos con tunicas negras, corriendo por la calles viendo en todas direcciones, estaban escapando de alguna amenaza que los acechaba desde la oscuridad de la noche y las ruinas.

-Parece que lo perdimos-dijo un muchacho

Pero de pronto un rayo verde cruzo la oscuridad de la noche y golpeo contra una de las chicas, esta cayo al suelo muerta. La otra chica comenzó a gritas asustada.

-¡Marian! ¡Marian!-trato de despertarla pero ya no había nada que hacer por ella

Se escucho un silvido en el aire y uno de los muchachos cayo de rodilla, un grueso tubo de metal atravezaba su pecho este trato de decir algo pero finalmente se desplomo. Se escucharon unas pisadas y de la oscuridad aparecio un hombre con cabello alborotado, lentes y una cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro.

-Harry-murmuro Hermione al ver a su amigo aparecer en la vision, mas sin embargo le atemorizo verlo tan cambiado, el aire ausente, la maldad en sus ojos y la cicatriz, la que antes solo estaba en su frente ahora cruzaba todo su rostro

El otro muchacho trato de huir pero Harry corrio detrás de el, Hermione se espantó al ver lo rapido que era, en segundos había llegado detrás del muchacho y pasado un fino hilo detrás del cuello de este, lo apreto asfixiando al muchacho, este lucho e hizo todo pasa safarze pero no puedo, Hermione quiso volter, cerrar los ojos pero no pudo, se le grabo en el cerebro la imagen de su querido amigo matando a sangre fría a esas personas.

Cuando el muchacho dejo de agitarse, cuando estuvo muerto se acerco a la ultima muchacha, esta grito asustada, Harry se agacho y tomo el tubo con el que había asesinado al otro muchacho, lo saco del cuerpo inerte y lo alzo preparandose para matar tambien a la chica. Hermione no vio lo que le paso a la había hecho que volvieran de nuevo a su habitación.

-¿Ahora lo vez Hermione?-pregunto Trelawny-no debes de permitir que eso pase

Hermione la vio atentamente con lagrimas en los ojos pero decidida.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Estar siempre con el, sin importar que suceda-dijo la profesora-ustedes debieron de estar juntos… ese destino cambio pero aun queda algo de el, lo que debes de hacer es…

Pero en ese momento Trelawny se llevo las manos a la cabeza, comenzó a gritar siendo victima de un profundo dolor, Hermione se acerco para ayudarla pero la vidente la alejo de un manotazo, al final Trelawny se desmayo y cayo al suelo dejando a Hermione sin solucion para el espantoso destino que había visto.

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: y despues de un par de noches en vela pude terminar este capitulo, quería subirlo antes de entrar a la escuela, dentro de dos dias es mi regreso a clases así que era un reto perrsonal para mi y lo cumpli, no parece una buena fecha para volver a escribir pero que mas da, es mi ultimo semestre en la escuela y la voy a a tener muy dificil, bueno, hablando sobre el capitulo me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo 34, disfrute mucho el poner una aparicion mas de Nomack ademas de que puse como es que va a terminar el fic, espero que ustdedes hayan disfrutado de la premonicion de Trelawny y del regreso de dos Voldemort así como yo me diverti escribiendolo, en fin... como llevo prisa pasemos a los adelantos.

_Ron escucha los planes de Zabini para el ultimo encuentro con Potter, Nomack hace un trato mas con un miembro de la casa de las serpientes mientras que Harry descubre al animago espia, Ginny tiene que pelear de nuevo con el pedazo de alma de Voldemort y Hermione se ve en la dura tarea de tratar de buscar la razon de su lazo con Harry._

El siguiente capitulo se llamara: _el recuerdo olvidado._

Y yo me despido que debo de escribir el siguiente capitulo.**agioooooooooooooo**


	35. Anuncio

La verdad no se como empezar, ha pasado millones de años desde que estuve aquí. Ahora me pregunto si hay alguien por ahí que me haya leído antes de que desapareciera, antes de que dimitiera en esta difícil profesión de escribir. En fin, por aquí ando de nuevo.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Pues no sabría decirlo, la verdad me aparte de la escritura en contra de mi voluntad, creo que en mi se aplicaba aquella sabia pregunta que nos debemos de hacer todos los que escribimos ¿_vivo para escribir o escribo para vivir?_

Pase por un momento muy difícil en mi vida que me exigió un fuerte cambio, tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas que no solo me completaban sino que mas bien eran mi vida, fue doloroso, no lo niego, pero todo eso significo una oportunidad para que pudiera abrir los ojos a nuevos horizontes; y finalmente hoy me encuentro aquí, dando guerra, queriendo seguir viviendo, admito que muchos de los problemas que tuve hoy todavía siguen persiguiéndome, no me dejan vivir feliz.

Ya paso mucho tiempo de que deje la escritura, mucho ha cambiado, me parece que en ese entonces la película mas reciente de Harry Potter era la quinta y el ultimo libro que se había publicado era el sexto. Las redes sociales solo conocían el hi5 y el myspace (que extraño! Me sentí viejo al decir eso). Y en política ni para que hablar. Hoy me presento aquí para decir que vuelvo a escribir, de hecho todo este año me la he pasado actualizando mis viejas y queridas historias, es curioso, es como si volviera a ver atrás, a esos días en que me la pasaba con los amigos sin saber si en realidad me llevaba bien o mal con ellos, en ser siempre el amigo y nunca el novio de las chicas que me gustaban (era un forever alone jijii) ver aquellos momento en que la irresponsabilidad tan solo causaban ligeras molestias en las calificaciones finales (en ese entonces cursaba la prepa, ahora estoy en la universidad) me da gusto volver a escribir y ala vez me hace sentir una enorme nostalgia. A decir verdad nunca deje de imaginar, de crear, historias, en especial esta que creo que es con la que mas me encariñe, con el paso de todo este tiempo la historia se acorto, cambio, creció y muto en algo que yo mismo no se como llego a ser así.

En fin, lo que tan solo era un pequeño anuncio paso a ser una carta con palabras que me reprimía a decir en voz alta. Tan solo quería decir que me apresurare a continuar con esta historia, téngame paciencia (en especial si todavía hay alguien que me haya leído mientras que publicaba) que varios capítulos ya están listos… solo me faltan unos cuantos (llevo todo este año escribiendo los capítulos finales) más para darle fin y poder pasar a algo mejor. Me gustaría que los que me hayan leído antes me dieran sus comentarios y criticas y si hay alguien que quiera leer esta vieja historia me de la oportunidad de escuchar sus opiniones y criticas, sobre todo criticas.

Bueno es todo y para la próxima ya habrá actualizaciones. Nos leemos pronto

Xólotl Rogej


	36. Anteriormente

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL ATAQUE DE LA SERPIENTE

* * *

Harry apago la luz y se acostó dándole la espalda a Eli, este le estuvo mirando por un gran rato y después cerro los ojos, tras unos segundos invadió a la mente de Harry con su legeremancia, en ella pudor sentir un enorme sentimiento de tristeza y deseos de muerte para el mismo, busco algún recuerdo feliz pero parecía que la mente del chico había sido vaciada.

-No hagas eso, Eli, estoy cansado-dijo Harry con tono adormilado

A Eli le sorprendió que hubiera podido cerrar su mente tan rápido, se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de enmendar todo lo ocurrido de Harry era enorme, dolor… con ese dolor planeaba superar todos los obstáculos y con odio, un odio que se iba acumulando poco a poco en su interior, quería acabar con todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Eli soltó un suspiro que llevaba en el tristeza, si Harry no cambiaba ese pensamiento seguro acabaría mal… tanto él como las personas que lo querían.

* * *

Camino sobre todo el escombro de lo que alguna vez había sido la madriguera el lugar que, después de Hogwarts había llegado a ser un hogar para él. Resbalo al pisar lo que alguna vez fue el sillón en el que solía sentarse el señor Weasley… pero ahora no quedaba nada de él, se preguntó que le habría pasado al patriarca de la casa, pero ese pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estomago, aun que no quería se imagino al señor Weasley siendo torturado junto a sus hijos… tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar pensar en la señora Weasley. Piso algo que parecía ser el espejo que siempre le reñía por llevar el cabello desordenado, aunque salió al patio no encontró nada que le sugiriera el paradero de los Weasley, después de dar unos pasos más pudo ver un horrible panorama, todos los gnomos que solían vivir en el patio de los Weasley habían sido volteados de adentro hacia afuera y sus entrañas había sido esparcidas por todo el lugar.

* * *

El anciano profesor trató de responder la pregunta

- Lo que paso fue que Harry sufrió un tipo de ataque psicológico por parte de Voldemort… lo ataco utilizando el vinculo que hay entre los dos, es por eso que le había pedido que aprendiera Occlumancia, espero que ustedes sepan por que hoy no se protegió con esa barrera mental

-Harry últimamente había estado muy deprimido-dijo Hermione recordando los altibajos que había tenido su amigo desde que llegaron al castillo- ¿Esa podría ser la causa?

-Es probable, pero no podemos darlo por hecho-dijo el profesor Dumbledore pensativamente-ahora lo que paso con Harry fue el resultado de la pelea que tuvo contra Voldemort, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza y magia para poder sacarlo de su mente… el problema es que esta no fue suficiente y tuvo que usar su núcleo de energía vital para poder cumplir su cometido

-¿Qué es eso profesor?-pregunto Ginny que al igual que los otros dos estaba confundida con ese término, Dumbledore reflexiono lo que iba a decir antes de explicarles

-El núcleo de energía vital es algo que llevamos dentro, es lo que origina nuestra magia. Todo ser vivo tiene algo así dentro de ellos… en nuestro caso, como magos y brujas, es lo que nos brinda nuestro poder, nuestra magia, la magia que utilizamos se encuentra rodeando este núcleo- Dumbledore hizo una pausa pequeña y después volvió a su explicación- nosotros podemos gastar esa magia tantas veces como queramos porque esta vuelve a crecer pero la magia que está dentro de nuestro núcleo de energía vital nunca debe de ser gastada porque esta al contrario de la otra nunca vuelve a regenerarse

* * *

Ginny se acercó al hueco de la cueva sin embargo antes de que pudiera salir sintió como la pequeña mano de Antares se cerraba con mucha fuerza en su muñeca, el tacto con la mano del niño ocasiono que sintiera como si la piel de su espalda comenzara a sudar frió, al voltear a ver a Antares noto con un poco de miedo que este ya no tenía aquella expresión de sabiduría y nostalgia si no que ahora mostraba una de un enorme miedo, este la jalo hasta que no hubo más de uno milímetros de distancia entre ellos, Ginny lo miro aterrorizada… no quedaba nada en los ojos de Antares que ella pudiera reconocer.

-No le haga caso, Ginny-dijo Antares con voz asustada y muy preocupada- el la hará sufrir como antes

-¿Q-que dices?-susurro Ginny

-Recuerde lo que sentía antes… ignórelo o la hará sufrir, recuerde como fue antes

Antares la soltó de pronto y Ginny retrocedió inmediatamente mirando hacía la salida, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore veían en su dirección pero no parecían notar lo que pasaba, era como si no pudieran verlos, volteo a ver a Antares pero su expresión habitual había regresado.

-Recuérdelo, Ginny- dijo Antares con una expresión de enorme tristeza-si lo ignora todo saldrá bien

* * *

El pelirrojo salió del cuadro con la imagen del frutero, llevaba la comida en una bandeja que hacía flotar con la varita. Estaba de buen humor, no sabía porque pero estaba seguro de que su amigo despertaría pronto, tomo una tostada de la bandeja y se la llevo a la boca hambriento, de pronto escucho un ruido extraño tras de sí que lo saco de sus pensamientos, era como el de unas pequeñas patas corriendo. Ron se detuvo y miro tras de sí algo inquieto buscando el lugar del que venía ese sonido, ya había escuchado ese sonido antes, el ruido se intensifico y el chico comenzó caminar más deprisa pero unos segundos después volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y al voltear para ver sobre su hombro vio, apenas unos metros lejos de él, una enorme Acromantula que chasqueaba las pinzas furiosamente y que babea al verle, Ron saco su varita y apunto hacía la araña para defenderse, la bandeja de comida siguió flotando sin dirección alguna, la araña fijo todos sus ojos en el pelirrojo y con una impresionante velocidad lo alcanzo. Ron completamente asombrado no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder hasta tocar la fría pared del pasillo, antes de darse cuenta la araña lo había acorralado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver a la araña acercándose más y más a él hasta que sus pinzas estuvieron a tan solo unos milímetros de su cuello, Ron cerro los ojos esperando recibir el ataque mortal pero después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad abrió los ojos, la Acromantula había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Su pecho había comenzado a subir y bajar más rápido de lo normal y la adrenalina había comenzado a correr dejándole una sensación de picor muy incómoda por todo el cuerpo. Sin saber porque bajo la mirada y ahí a sus pies habían aparecido muchos pétalos rosas que formaban una palabras que enfurecieron a Ron _ja ja ja_

-Maldito castillo-dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

* * *

-Nisher, Eris

La pequeña niña rubia se acerco al taburete y la profesora animaga le coloco el sombrero que le cayó hasta las orejas, los murmullos aumentaron y Harry pudo escuchar que varios alumnos murmuraban algo acerca de la niña, inclusive Ron parecía emocionado.

-¿Escuchaste Harry?-pregunto su amigo emocionado sin preocuparse por bajar la voz-¡Dijo Nisher!

-¿Se refiere a esos Nisher?-pregunto Neville también muy emocionado

-GRIFFINDOR-anuncio el sombrero seleccionador

La mayoría de las personas de Griffindor se levantaron dando gritos de alegría, cuando la pequeña Nisher se acercó a la mesa de Griffindor varios alumnos de séptimo se levantaron y la sentaron junto a ellos.

* * *

-Y por último queda el darle la bienvenida a un nuevo alumno de este colegio- Dumbledore le puso la mano al muchacho en el hombro, este era alto, de piel bastante pálida, cabello corto y alborotado muy oscuro, pero este no dio muestra de agradecimiento, solo paso la mirada a todas las mesas de las casa y se detuvo observando la mesa de Griffindor aunque en especial a Harry- ahora profesora McGonagall ¿Nos haría el favor?

La profesora señalo el taburete al chico y este se sentó en el, el sombrero le quedo a la perfección.

-SLITHERYN- grito el sombrero apenas unos momentos después de que lo hubieran acomodado en la cabeza del chico

-Que bien-murmuro con desagrado Ron- otro Slitheryn

-Bienvenido Garyel Zelin espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí- dijo Dumbledore, Zelin se dirigió a su mesa en donde, a diferencia de el pequeño Malfoy, le recibían con aplausos. La profesora McGonagall salió con el taburete y el sombrero- y ahora que ya todos estamos en nuestra mesa correspondiente creo que es hora de que llenemos nuestros estómagos…

* * *

-¿Se lo imaginan?- dijo Dean alcanzando a Harry y a Ron- Malfoy tiene un Hermano ¡Ahora va tener que ir con cuidado si no quiere que le hagamos algo al niño!

-Ten cuidado, si te escucha Hermione decir eso-dijo Neville- no te libraras nunca de ella ¿Dónde está?

-Con los otros prefectos guiando a los de primero- dijo Ron que lucía aun más soñoliento que Harry

-¿No deberías estar con ella?-pregunto Neville

-Tengo mucho sueño para eso, además está cuidando a Nisher y no me dejara acercármele

Llegaron a la sala común en la que Ron y Harry habían pasado tanto tiempo en las vacaciones, ahí les esperaba Hermione. Dean, Seamus y Neville subieron a las habitaciones dejando a los tres amigos solos, Hermione hablo cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie que los escuchara.

-¿Lo notaron?-pregunto

-¿Qué?-respondieron Ron y Harry a la vez

-Como reaccionaron los Slitheryn cuando apareció el nuevo Malfoy-dijo seriamente Hermione

-Supongo que no soportaran a Malfoy y con uno mas no les ira mucho mejor-dijo Ron como si fuera lo más lógico

-A mi me comentaron algo que paso en el expreso con respecto a ambos Malfoy

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ron

-Supongo que son hermanos ¿No?-dijo Harry

* * *

-¿Escuchas eso?-pregunto Harry recordando la cosa que los había estado persiguiendo en vacaciones

-Esta cerca, hay que echar un vistazo-dijo Luna

Los dos siguieron aquel extraño ruido, tuvieron que regresar unos cuantos pasillos atrás para encontrar el origen de esos ruidos, Luna comenzó a caminar más y más rápido hasta que por fin estuvieron encontraron el origen del sonido. Después, al llegar a un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, vieron una escena muy extraña: Malfoy estaba tendido en el suelo forcejeando por liberarse de Crabe que lo mantenía en el suelo aplastándolo con sus rodillas para evitar que se parara, trataba de alcanzar su varita que estaba tirada a unos centímetros de sus manos sin posibilidad de alcanzarla, Goyle aplastaba al pequeño Eliel contra la pared y al igual que su hermano forcejeaba para liberarse.

* * *

Los aspirantes se habían retirado dejando solos a Hermione, que leía un libro de pociones, y Harry, que estaba guardando las pelotas en el viejo baúl noto que todavía quedaba una pequeña niñita parada un tanto alejada de ellos, tenía en sus pequeñas manitas una escoba del colegio y su rubio cabello sujeto en dos coletas que la hacían ver totalmente tierna, Harry la reconoció de inmediato… era la niña Nisher que en cuanto noto que Harry la observaba se acercó a él temblando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-pregunto Harry acercándose a ella pero esta no contesto- ¿Vienes a hacer la prueba?

-Sí, señor-murmuro cohibida

-¿No eres de primero?

-Sí, señor

Harry la miro por un momento sintió una sensación muy extraña por la niña, una sensación de ternura le lleno todo su ser, y sin saber porque tomo la decisión de hacerle la prueba.

-Entonces deberías de saber que por muy buena que seas no te puedo aceptar-dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Snape- a pesar de eso ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer la prueba?

La niña más temerosa que nunca asintió.

-Perfecto, entonces prepárate y párate haya mientras que voy a hablar con esa muchacha un momento ¿Si? –Eris Nisher acepto

Harry se acerco a Hermione, esta se dio cuenta de que la niña Nisher estaba en el campo de vuelo y frunció el seño en señal de protesta pero no dijo nada.

-Es de primero, Harry- protesto en cuanto Harry intento decir algo

-Ya lo sé pero quiero ver que tan bien vuela-dijo Harry- no creo que haya mucho problema ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué no hay problema?-pregunto Hermione enojada- no creo que lo haya, solo te destituirían como capitán del equipo

-Pero si tu no dices nada no tiene por qué enterarse McGonagall-comento Harry sonriendo

-Bueno si tu quieres hacerlo… creo que me quedare aquí a leer unos… veinte minutos, pero si después de ese tiempo Eris Nisher sigue en la escoba me temo que se enterara McGonagall-Hermione sin decir nada mas abrió el libro y oculto la cara tras el

Harry se acercó a Nisher y como primera prueba le indico montar la escoba y emprender el vuelo, lo que hizo perfectamente, después Harry le encomendó dar cinco vueltas al campo de Quidditch.

-Vuelas bien, Nisher-le comento Harry en cuanto termino las vueltas- ¿Habías volado alguna vez?

-Mi hermano me entreno desde pequeña-comento Nisher sonriendo y sin ninguna muestra de la timidez que había demostrado antes, parecía como si al momento en que esta estuvo en el aire hubiera dejado la timidez abajo, Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando se enfrentó al Colacuerno Húngaro- cuando vuelo siento como si estuviera por fin en mi elemento

Para la segunda prueba Harry hizo levitar unas cuantas cajas de madera que Nisher tuvo que pasar en zigzag, lo hizo perfectamente. Después se pasaron la Quaffle el uno al otro y al finalizar Nisher hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, Harry bajo al suelo y se acerco a Hermione, esta había dejado de leer el libro y ahora miraba sorprendida el espectáculo que Eris ofrecía.

-Es buena ¿Vedad?-le pregunto a Hermione

-Lo es… pero es de primero-dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio, Harry sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que el

La pequeña Eris bajo a tierra firme y se acerco a ellos corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto Eris emocionada

-Perfectamente-dijo sorprendido

-¿Entonces tengo el puesto de cazadora?-pregunto la pequeña niña con un rostro de esperanza

-Eres de primero, no te lo puedo dar-la pequeña Nisher borro su sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, yo hablare con la profesora McGonagall para pedirle una oportunidad

-¿Y crees que me lo de?

-Sinceramente no… pero yo me encargo de eso-le dijo Harry y le froto la mano en su cabeza en señal de cariño-tu solo preocúpate por seguir volando como lo hiciste hoy y no tendrás problemas

Eris Nisher le mostró una sonrisa que cautivo totalmente a Harry

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el joven mago un poco temeroso

-Bueno ¿Cómo decírtelo? Los miembros de la familia Nisher tiene la mala costumbre de morir en circunstancias sospechosas

Harry parpadeo confundido sin poder comprender lo que decía su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?

-La razón de que se crea que los Nisher están malditos paso hace ocho años… uno de los miembros de esa familia murió en circunstancias muy sospechosas, fue con Evenicer con quien empezó esa creencia… el era el hermano mayor de Eris

Un enorme silencio apareció en aquel lugar donde estaban los dos amigos, el cerebro de Harry parecía haberse quedado congelado al escuchar aquel fragmento de información.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry unos segundos después sintiendo una extraña incomodad en el estomago, un enorme sensación de vació le inundo el pecho-Evenicer… su hermano ¿Esta…

-Muerto-dijo Ron bajando la vista-murió en un partido de Quidditch, era cazador en un equipo de Quidditch extranjero… los _Murciélagos de Transilvanía; _dos años después la madre de Eris murió en un incendio, una noche la casa de los Nisher sufrió un incendio y su madre, Yakumo Nisher, falleció… era la única que estaba en casa esa noche, cuando las personas del ministerio que habían acudido a prestar su ayuda recuperaron sus restos se dieron cuenta de que Yakumo Nisher tenía la varita consigo. Hasta ahora todos los que investigaron el caso creen que en verdad hay una maldición sobre los Nisher, todos creen que un Nisher siempre caerá muerto joven y en circunstancias muy extrañas

* * *

-Te dije que no era un Vampiro ordinario

-¿Me podrían decir que pasó?-pregunto el muchacho sintiendo que algo no estaba bien-no había forma que usted saliera con vida de eso

Alucard volvió a mirarle y con un gesto de molestia alzó el brazo, Harry retrocedió un paso temeroso, por un momento creyó que Alucard tenía su varita consigo pero este solo se alzó la destrozada manga, las cicatrices parecieron brillar a la luz de las velas. Las uñas del profesor se transformaron en unas gruesas garras y con un fuerte movimiento las garras de la mano izquierda desgarro la muñeca de la mano derecha, la sangre comenzó a emanar de inmediato, comenzó a chorrear en el piso, después de unos segundos Harry vio asombrado como el rojo liquido comenzaba a espesarse mas y mas hasta convertirse en una gelatina roja, esta comenzó a subir de nuevo a la muñeca del profesor, cuando toda la sangre hubo regresado a su cuerpo la herida se cerro, o al menos eso trato porque después de unos segundos la herida volvió a abrirse y escurrió un fino hilo de sangre. Alucard bajo el brazo.

-¿Todos los Vampiros puede sanar de esa forma, profesor?-pregunto el muchacho tratando de salir de su asombro

-Solo yo, ya te dije que yo soy único… nací siendo Vampiro y es por eso que la enfermedad me cambio tan drásticamente, el virus me protege de muchas cosas, en realidad esta forma de sanar es el menor de mis… dones

El joven mago atisbó el brazo, la muñeca sangrante y las pequeñas heridas de la cara del profesor.

-¿Pero por que no puede curarse totalmente?

Alucard se llevo una mano a la cara.

-La plata es un metal puro, de cierta forma cuando la plata entra en contacto con mi organismo hace un efecto purificador

-¿La plata es una cura para el virus?

-Nada puede curar la Licantropía o el Vampirismo-explico el profesor Dumbledore-mata el virus, si, pero a la vez mata al organismo humano que lo aloja… la plata es la herramienta por excelencia que sirve para matar a Licántropos y Vampiros por igual pero en el caso del profesor Alucard, Harry, lo debilita en extremo… el virus que tiene es tan fuerte que la dosis de plata que debe recibir para que tenga el destino de cualquier otro de su especie debe de ser enorme

Harry trato de no imaginarse cuantas estacas entonces debía de recibir Alucard para morir, ya eran demasiadas las que había recibido esa noche.

-Señor ¿Por qué Lupin ataco al profesor Alucard?

-Eso me temo que es un asunto entre el profesor Alucard y Remus-dijo Dumbledore

-Los Vampiros y Licántropos son enemigos naturales-interrumpió Alucard a Dumbledore con voz cansada-al tener un virus tan similar entre las dos razas es normal que se busque la supervivencia del mas fuerte eliminando a la otra raza… aunque su problema es mas personal

* * *

-¿Vieron lo que yo vi?

-¿Te refieres a que Pralad es otro bicho raro del colegio?-pregunto Ron aparentando que su voz sonora con toda normalidad -¿Y que es un bicho que parece ser capaz de controlar el viento o aire o lo que sea que hizo? Yo no lo note ¿Y tu, Harry?

-¿Cómo es posible que pudiera hacer eso?-pregunto el muchacho-No sabía que hubiera gente que pudiera hacer esas cosas

-No son muchas las personas que pueden, en realidad los únicos que pueden son los denominados hechiceros-dijo Hermione

-Creí que los hechiceros estaban extintos-comento Ron

* * *

-No me importa lo que pase conmigo-susurro Draco en un tono herido-ya no puedo mas... estoy cansado

-Tu hermano te necesita-respondió Ginny sintiendo lastima

-Ya no puedo más... solo asegúrense que Eliel siempre estará a salvo

-Acepta, Draco-pidió desconsolado el pequeño niño-ellos nos ayudaran a los dos ¡A los dos! Cuando termine todo esto podremos regresar con mama, nos iremos lejos de aquí… seremos nosotros dos otra vez

El pequeño niño abrazó a su hermano y rompió en llanto. Harry miro a Ginny, esta había desviado la mirada, no se atrevía a ver algo tan íntimo en esos hermanos; el muchacho se acerco a los dos Malfoy pero solo miraba al mayor. Alzó la mano y se la ofreció al que hacía ya mucho tiempo había sido su enemigo. _La tercera es la vencida_ pensó Harry; aliviado vio como Malfoy levantaba también su mano y la estrechaba, débilmente, con la suya

* * *

-Me he vuelto fuerte, Bhakta-susurro con una voz como la que utiliza una madre con su recién nacido-me he hecho grande, amigo ¿Sabes? Antes de que Michel muriera me hizo prometerle que acabaría con todo el mal que hizo esa poción; bien, ya esta muerto el, ya mate a Alexandros, ahora solo faltamos tu y yo... espero que comprendas el hecho de que quiera seguir viviendo para verte morir, a decir verdad deseo matarte... quiero tomarme tu sangre hasta la ultima gota-Alucard se levanto y le miro con sus ojos salvajes-Hazte fuerte para que puedas representar una diversión para mi

Alucard dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Pralad, sin embargo este le llamo con la voz mas calmada.

-Espero que comprendas que por el honor de los cuatro grandes no me dejare matar-dijo Pralad, se levanto y observo a su ex amigo-entrénate, Anyel, por que soy yo el que se ha hecho grande

-Interesante-murmuro Alucard, seguía dándole las espaldas a Pralad-Espero que eso sea verdad porque si no es así...

* * *

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritaron los tres niños pero ninguno pudo hacer que la varita del otro fuera arrebatada

-No se preocupen, son de primero así que no es raro que no puedan hacerlo, inténtenlo otra vez-el pequeño Slitheryn hizo el encantamiento pero tuvo el mismo éxito que la vez anterior-inténtelo de nuevo, solo así podrán lograrlo

-_¡Expelliarmus!-_gritaron una vez más

Esta vez Harry estuvo seguro de sentir un cosquilleo en las manos y después de que repitieran el encantamiento la varita de Harry salió volando.

-¡Lo logre!-exclamo alegre la pequeña Eris-¿Vieron? ¡Desarme a Harry! ¡Miren!

_¡Expelliarmus!_- la varita de Cho, que estaba justo detrás de Eliel salió volando-_¡Expelliarmus!_-esa vez por alguna extraña razón su propia varita salió volando de su mano

-Debes de tener cuidado-dijo Harry con el seño fruncido y recogiendo la varita-es solo un encantamiento pero puede resultar muy peligroso si no se tiene cuidado, sigan practicando los tres

Después de que se asegurara que los niños no harían nada peligroso Harry se acerco a Hermione que estaba practicando con Justin y la alejo para poder hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Viste que Eris pudo hacer el _expelliarmo_?-pregunto Harry, Hermione volteo sorprendida a ver a Eris en el momento en que la varita de la niña salía volando de nuevo por su propio encantamiento

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida-el _expelliarmo_ es algo muy avanzado para alguien de primero

-Lo se pero ella pudo hacerlo sin problema-dijo Harry en un susurro-en su tercer intento me pareció haber sentido un cosquilleo en la mano y en el cuarto me quito la varita

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Eris Nisher, señor director-murmuro la pequeña, un par de pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

El profesor Dumbledore le sonrió y se acerco a ella, se agacho para poder estar un poco a su altura.

-Ya había escuchado de ti-dijo en tono de confidente-me han dicho que eres una pequeña muy hábil en la escoba... parece que no es lo único que dominas bastante bien ¿no?

-¿Soy un fenómeno?-pregunto Eris desde la silla, Harry se tenso y miro a los profesores en busca de ayuda-¿soy una cosa rara?

Dumbledore poso sus ojos azules sobre la pequeña y le sonrió.

-No lo eres... pero si lo fueras no tendrías nada de qué preocuparte, Eris-dijo amablemente-veras, eso que hiciste no fue algo común, dudo que ni Harry ni estos profesores pudieran hacerlo a tu edad... incluso creo que ni yo habría podido hacer algo semejante a eso... parece que tu eres sumamente especial y única

-Soy extraña-dijo Eris

-Y si lo fueras entonces serías entonces algo enormemente grandioso, me parece que tu tienes amistad con la joven Luna Lovegood ¿No?-Eris asintió-la señorita Lovegood tiene fama de ser... rara y apuesto que tu te divierte mucho con ella ¿No?-Eris volvió a asentir-a mi mismo me decían que estaba chiflado (y aun lo dicen) pero nunca me ha importado, es mas, siento que eso me hace ser como soy y me gusta ser, así que no debería importarte si eres rara o no-Eris alzo la vista y le sonrió con timidez

Pequeña, debes entender que eso que haces no es algo que todos podamos hacer, tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti, eso es bueno pero debes de tener cuidado con eso ya que podrías lastimarte a ti y a tus amigos, esto es algo a lo que debemos encontrar una solución de inmediato

-¿Que te parece, pequeña, si Harry es quien se encargara de tu entrenamiento?

Por primera vez, desde que había entrado al despacho del anciano director, la pequeña Eris sonrió con felicidad, una sonrisa que enterneció a todos en el despacho, incluso a Snape; McGonagall pareció querer decir algo en contra de la decisión de Dumbledore pero este le miro de una forma que le dio a entender que no aceptaría protestas, Snape solo arrugo el ceño y miro intrigado a Eris.

-¿Estas dispuesto a entrenar a Eris, Harry?-Pregunto Dumbledore; Harry miro al anciano director con una expresión de asombro en la cara, miro a Eris que le sonreía emocionada-te harás responsable de su desarrollo y de su futuro ¿Crees que podrás cuidarla?

-Lo haré-dijo con decisión

* * *

-Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Harry viendo el pecho de la muchacha, sin embargo los ojos de Harry ya no eran verdes si no de un color oscuro tan profundo que parecían un par de piedras negras y muertas-parece que hice bien en dejarte vivir

-Tom-murmuro Ginny sorprendida viendo como poco a poco Harry iba desapareciendo y un muchacho alto, de su edad, de cabello negro y piel sumamente blanca aparecía en lugar del otro muchacho-no puede ser

-Lo es, mí querida Ginny-y se puso de pie para verla, complacido, desde lo alto-conque tu deseo se hizo realidad, novia de Harry Potter... ¿O es que todavía sigues siendo nada más la hermanita de su mejor amigo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny aun en suelo y viendo asustada a Tom Sorvolo Riddley-creí que Harry te había destruido

-No, Ginny, nunca me fui, nunca te deje-respondió el muchacho con desdén, Ginny le miro con miedo y comenzó a levantarse lentamente-me refugie en lo más profundo de tu ser, debilitado y reuniendo fuerzas para que algún día pudiera salir de nuevo... has crecido, si, pero he visto tu alma y sé que sigues siendo la misma niña llorona, he aprendido sobre ti

* * *

-Quiero derrocar a Voldemort-dijo Zabini-tengo aliados bastante poderosos... uno de ellos es ese Death Eather que libero de una de las prisiones de Noisirp

-¿En verdad pretendes hacer algo tan estúpido?-pregunto Draco sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona-derrocar al señor oscuro más poderoso de nuestros tiempos ¿Porque no mejor matas primero a Dumbledore? Después de eso tal vez también puedas matar a Quien-Tu-Sabes y hasta a Grindenwald

-Lo haré, claro que lo haré-dijo sonriendo de forma maligna-tu y yo somos bastantes parecidos, Malfoy, tenemos padres cuyo único deseo es servir a alguien más poderoso, pero nosotros no ansiamos servir ¿No? Ansiamos mandar, tú también deseaste poder tener el poder de Voldemort

-Lo único que quiero ahora es mantener a mi hermano a salvo-dijo Malfoy con desdén

-Y eso se puede arreglar, yo puedo encargarme que tu hermano pueda andar a sus anchas en el colegio y aquí, en la sala común... solo pido tu ayuda en algo pequeñísimo

* * *

Al alzar la vista vio a Lilly, su Lilly en un campo de flores amarillas, bailando sola y feliz, llevaba puesto aquel vestido de bodas sencillo y tan hermoso que usaba la vez en que le había confesado sus sentimientos ¿Que le habría dicho de haberse quedado tan solo unos segundos más? Nunca lo sabría ¿Qué habría pasado de haberla protegido, de haber luchado por ella como había sugerido Anyel Alucard? Ese sería su más grande tortura, lo que lo mataría poco a poco hasta que su alma no fuera más que algo tan insignificante como su vida misma. La Lilly que danzaba dentro del espejo se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora le sonreía con calidez, extendió la mano para que Snape la tomara, un par de lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del viejo Death Eather y alzó la mano deseoso de poder probar la calidez de su Lilly... sin embargo no fue calidez lo que sintió cuando puso su mano sobre la palma extendida de su querida pelirroja, fue el frío del espejo lo que sintió, ¡Dios! ¡Daría cualquier cosa... el resto de su vida con tal de permanecer un día más con su querida Lilly! Tan solo diez minutos mas... tan solo... Snape cayó en el suelo arrodillado y con la cabeza baja, sintiendo como aquella calma que disfrutaba tener se rompía ante la imagen de su querida Lilly, se dejo caer abatido pero su mano no se despego de la palma de Lilly.

* * *

-¿Que sucede, señor?-pregunto Harry con precaución

-Veras, estuve varios días buscando una pista reciente sobre unos pasos de Voldemort-explico con cuidado sin dejar de ver a Harry con sus brillantes ojos azules-mi búsqueda me llevo a encontrar uno de los grandes secretos de Voldemort... me parece que he encontrado un Horrocruxe

Harry sintió como si de pronto alguien le hubiera rociado agua congelada, analizó el semblante serio del anciano profesor.

-¿Lo encontró señor? ¿Encontró un Horrocruxe?-pregunto Harry sorprendido levantándose de la silla, Dumbledore asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza-señor… señor ¿Cree que podría ayudarlo a destruir ese Horrocruxe?

-Si, Harry-contesto Dumbledore con voz cansada-de hecho, te iba a pedir ayuda porque creo que no seré capaz de conseguirlo sin ayuda. Escucha, Harry, esto va a ser muy difícil, incluso podría ser más peligroso que enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort… podríamos estar en un peligro de muerte… incluso podría ser que alguno de los dos no regrese

Harry respiro sintiendo de súbito un miedo que casi lo paralizo con miedo y miro a Dumbledore, era la primera vez que lo veía con aquella expresión temerosa en el rostro.

-¿Cuál… cual Horrocruxe es, señor?-pregunto Harry-¿En donde esta?

Dumbledore se levanto con lentitud y se acerco a la ventana por la que había estado viendo cuando Harry entro al despacho, una expresión de precaución gobernaba su rostro.

-Es la "_ultima reliquia_", Harry-su mirada se poso en el joven mago-es el Horrocruxe que viste en tus sueños

* * *

-¡Destruye el Horrocruxe, Harry!-grito de nuevo Dumbledore

Harry ya había levantado la espada, ahora debía descargarla con fuerza sobre la ultima reliquia pero no podía, no podía moverse viendo como Ginny, entre un extraño viento, aferraba el Horrocruxe con fuerza, temía lastimarla _hazlo, Potter_ se dijo a si mismo pero el miedo seguía tan aferrado a el que no podía razonar con claridad. Observo a Ginny, debía de salvarla, debía de quitarle de encima a ese Horrocruxe que la estaba lastimando _anda, sálvala, Potter_ grito de nuevo su propia voz a la par de la de Dumbledore que seguía encerrado en aquel circulo de magia.

-Ginny-murmuro Harry y apretó fuertemente la espada en sus manos, la chica le miraba con atención

-¡Hazlo, Harry!-grito al muchacho-¡Destrúyelo!

Harry escucho la voz de Ginny muy lejana pero no paso desapercibido algo, un brillo rojo fulminante había aparecido en los ojos de Ginny, el Horrocruxe se estaba apoderando de ella. Una fría sensación en el pecho de Harry le apretó con tal fuerza que sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, pero no era miedo, era ira; el trozo del alma de Voldemort estaba intentando salir de la ultima reliquia, se iba apoderar de la pelirroja... pero el no lo permitiría, apretó firmemente el mango de la espada y se preparo para atacar, no dejaría que lastimara a Ginny, destruiría cualquier cosa que tratara de lastimar a su Ginny, sin importar que esa cosa fuera una parte de Voldemort. Aquel brillo rojo, burlón, le dio las fuerzas necesarias al joven mago para poder atacar con una fuerza casi sobrehumana.

Y entonces bajo los brazos con que sostenía la espada, sintió como el metal de la espada chocaba contra algo, no había sido contra Ginny sino contra el frío metal de la _ultima reliquia_ y de pronto sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... hubo un silencio sepulcral y de pronto un estadillo ensordeció sus oídos, hubo un gran resplandor, sintió un gran golpe que lo hizo salir expulsado de espaldas, un choque contra el suelo y después quedo sumido en la oscuridad.

-¡Ginny! ¿Donde esta Ginny?-pregunto Harry desesperado y poniéndose de pie

Ginny estaba en el suelo sin sentido, a unos centímetros de ella estaba la ultima reliquia partida en dos, un liguero humo negro emanaba de ella con docilidad. Harry sintió un sabor amarga en la boca e ignorando aquel dolor en la espalda y su tobillo que estaba muy herido se acerco a la joven dando traspiés, el miedo se coló en todo su organismo haciéndolo sentir enfermo. Se arrodillo junto a la pequeña Weasley y la recostó en su regazo viéndola con aprensión; la piel de la pelirroja estaba demasiado pálida, parecía como si estuviera muerta, era como verla de nuevo en la cámara secreta, vencida por Tom Riddley. Le paso delicadamente los dedos con delicadeza por la sucia mejilla.

Ginny parecía haber perdido todo su calor. Sintió que su fuerza se perdí con rapidez, le acaricio el cabello y la meció como se mese a un recién nacido.

-Por favor, Ginny, no te mueras-murmuro el muchacho y aferro su mano con la de la chica-no me dejes... no me dejes

Y entonces tuvo la certeza de que no podría seguir adelante con nada si no la tenía junto a el, la necesitaba y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, era su Ginny, la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo y por que la quería levantarse al día siguiente, no quería tener que seguir sin ella, la abrazo a su cuerpo con mas fuerza y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a murmurar a su oído mientras que recordaba todo momento que había pasado junto a ella.

-No me dejes, Ginny, despierta-dijo en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral que invadía aquella cámara

Y de pronto Harry sintió que la mano que aferraba como si le fuera la vida en ello le devolvía el apretón, sintió una ligera calidez en su pecho y una voz le hizo abrir los ojos.

-No te dejare-dijo una voz con un dulce tono de cariño-ni un Horrocruxe me alejara de ti

* * *

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritaron los dos a la vez

Hubo una explosión y los dos fueron lanzados de espaldas, un momento de silencio y ambos Griffindor se levantaron y se pusieron de guardia, ambos muy cansados para mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo mas, pusieron en ristre sus varitas preparados para el ataque, el próximo era el ultimo... y ambos lo sabían.

Eris sonrió para sus adentros, Harry lucia algo cansado y tenía los anteojos quebrados, no importaba lo que sucediera ella estaba contenta consigo misma, había podido poner en aprietos al famoso Harry Potter, era todo lo que deseaba... tal vez dentro de poco tiempo no solo lo podría en aprietos sino que podría ganarle, y algún día luchar a su lado en contra de magos tenebrosos... ese era su mas grande deseo. La pequeña Griffindor vio como Harry estiraba su mano y de su varita salía el maleficio impacto, sabía muy bien que Harry lo había lanzado con gran fuerza, lo suficiente como para dejarla noqueada, y sin pensar mucho en eso lanzó el único encantamiento que se le vino en mente.

-_¡Expecto Patronus!_-exclamo Eris

De repente hubo un ligero fogonazo plateado, una extraña figura plateada choco contra el maleficio del muchacho y lo desbarato sin esfuerzo, Eris pudo ver como Harry abría los ojos con enorme sorpresa y finalmente era envestido por la criatura plateada, el muchacho salió expulsado con gran fuerza hasta chocar contra la pared, cayó al suelo completamente noqueado.

Eris miro su obra asombrada, había ganado el duelo, abrió la boca para decir el nombre del muchacho pero nada salió de su boca, su mirada paso del joven Griffindor a la criatura plateada que levitaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, era impresionante, imponente, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sonrió al ver como su Patronus estiraba las alas, los ojos de Eris se encontraron con los fieros ojos cazadores de aquella águila plateada. Segundos después el ave desapareció en una fina neblina

-Harry-murmuro Eris

La pequeña Griffindor sonrió ante la desaparición de su Patronus totalmente corpóreo, miro al joven mago y se acerco a el, pero apenas dados un par de pasos soltó la varita sintiéndose mareada, dio otro par de pasos y finalmente cayo rendida al suelo, Eris totalmente cansada noto que le costaba mucho esfuerzo enfocar la vista, se arrastro un poco hasta llegar junto al muchacho y le sonrió adormilada, tomo su mano con fuerza y el escaso miedo que había sentido desapareció.

-Lo logre, Harry-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor-soy fuerte

Y entonces se desmayo con una sonrisa en su tierna carita.

* * *

-Hay cosas que me gustaría decirle pero eso ya no importa, nunca sabrá lo mucho que me arrepentí de lo que hice-Bhakta lo miro con atención, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia, se llevo una mano a su cuello y se quito un collar del que pendía una vieja y oxidada llave, Pralad se agacho y desapareció debajo de su escritorio, el joven mago pudo escuchar como una cerradura se abría y también el ruido de un cajo abrirse, cuando Bhakta se irguió llevaba en sus manos una caja alargada y plana, Harry tuvo que contener la respiración cuando vio una figura dorada grabada en la caja, un Dragón con siete huevos debajo de el-cuando regrese de aquel viaje en el que murió Alexandros fui a la casa de Anyel, estaba tan arrepentido que quería encontrar algo con lo que acabar mi vida y halle esto, un legado de Michel y al pensar que Anyel había seguido su destino creí que era mi deber cuidarla-abrió los broches de la caja y alzo la tapa de esta, Harry sostuvo una exclamación de asombro al ver una magnifica espada, la misma que había visto en el pensadero de Alucard, brillaba como si fuera nueva-es la única cosa que pudo hacerme daño pero, como ves, de nuevo fui muy cobarde como para matarme

Bhakta tomo la espada de la caja y la levanto, a Harry le pareció escuchar como el aire se cortaba a su paso.

-Dicen que esta espada tiene poderes asombroso... incluso se cree que ella es capaz de escoger a su amo-Bhakta puso de nuevo la espada en la caja-ignoro si eso es cierto ya que conmigo no ha hecho nada asombroso, supongo que tal vez ha de saber que yo no soy un amo digno de ella-Bhakta poso su mirada en Harry-y la razón por que te la muestro es porque quiero que me hagas un favor, Harry- el joven mago recordó la petición de Michel a Alucard y sostuvo la respiración asustado-dicen que el cargo que tengo esta maldito... si eso es cierto entonces no estaré aquí mucho tiempo (de hecho es por eso que acepte el empleo), tal vez me encuentre con Anyel un día de esto... si es así me gustaría que el tuviera esto de nuevo consigo. Harry, me harías un enorme favor si le entregaras esto a Anyel por mi ¿Lo harás?

Harry observo la magnifica espada, hacía mucho tiempo había pertenecido a generaciones de la familia Learsi, después, cuando estuvo en manos de Michel, se le había entregado a Anyel Alucard y ahora que Bhakta Pralad se la entregaba a el pudo notar una enorme cantidad de magia que irradiaba de esta, la espada lucia como si la acabaran de hacer, hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y Bhakta volvió a meter la espada en su caja, la cerro con sumo cuidado.

-Te lo agradezco, Harry-dijo el profesor con rostro abatido, como si hubiera firmado su condena

* * *

-Potter-musito el Vampiro de pie y a un lado de la puerta que daba a su despacho-es algo raro verte por aquí ¿Que eso?

El Vampiro miro la caja y como Harry se acercaba a el, cuando estuvo a unos metros de el levanto la caja mostrando el escudo de la caja, los ojos del profesor se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que veía, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero la voz parecía haber desparecido por completo. El Griffindor puso con sumo cuidado la caja en el escritorio y dio un par de pasos atrás como temiendo a una violenta reacción de Alucard mas sin embargo este solo se sentó en su silla y vio asombrado la caja.

-Creí que...-dijo con hilo de voz pero no pudo decir nada mas

-Pralad me pido que se la diera-dijo Harry admirando como el Vampiro por fin mostraba una mueca diferente a aquella sonrisa cruel, parecía dolido

-Cuando... cuando... Después de que paso lo de aquella cueva-dijo con voz herida-regrese lo mas rápido que pude a mi casa, la espada había desaparecido... obviamente supe que Bhakta la había tomado, creí que la habría vendido-paso un dedo sobre la caja, miro a Harry, sus ojos por primera vez lucían mas humanos que nunca-nunca pensé que podría volver a verla

Alucard abrió los seguros de la caja pero después de vacilar un poco los volvió a cerrar.

-¿No la va a abrir?-pregunto Harry

-Tu ya lo hiciste ¿No, Potter?-dijo Alucard sonriendo burlonamente-¿La has visto? ¿Has sentido esa magia que desprende? Es como si te lanzaran un encantamiento, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ella... si, Potter, se perfectamente lo que sientes cada vez que la tienes cerca. Estuve cerca de esta espada por siete largos años, era como estar frente a algo que con un hechizo atractor, cuando Michel me la ofreció habría dado todo lo que tenía por tomarla de inmediato pero cuando la tuve ya no la quise por que había significado que pronto perdería a mi amigo... dicen que esta espada tiene poderes increíbles... al menos yo solo se de uno de ellos

Harry permaneció en silencio escuchando como divagaba el extraño profesor.

-Este es un regalo de Michel, mi mas grande amigo, no sabes cuanto deseo poder tomarla de nuevo... pero ya no puedo-empujo la caja hacía Harry, rechazándola-Michel le regalo esto a una persona que yo ya no soy... ¿Has tomado la espada, Potter?

-No

El Vampiro sonrió complacido.

-Entonces creo que no hay nada de malo en que la conserves

-¿Que?-pregunto Harry sorprendido y alejándose otro par de pasos del extraño profesor

-El único poder que esta espada me demostró fue el elegirme como su amo-aclaro el profesor-no se como lo hace pero de alguna forma elige a su amo... se supone que solo elige a los de corazón humilde y como vez ahora yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella... si tu pudiste estar sin tener contacto con ella, sintiendo aquella sensación de atracción... y aún así no la tomaste entonces eres un digno poseedor de la espada del Fénix

* * *

El desconocido paso unos de los bisturís por la túnica del Death Eather escuchando como el filo cortaba lar ropas con un leve susurro, disfruto ver como el filo abría su camino entre la tela, pronto vio como quedo al aire libre la prominente barriga de Crabbe.

Las pupilas del enmascarado se dilataron cuando el frío bisturí tuvo contacto con la piel del vientre de Crabbe, aspiro aire y aplicando un poco de fuerza comenzó a cortar la carne del Death Eather, el grito amortiguada por la mordaza llego a los oídos del enmascarado, un fino hilillo de sangre había comenzado a correr, una gota hizo contacto con los dedos del enmascarado haciendo que detuviera su trabajo por unos segundo, observo con interés como la gota corría por su dedos y luego se coagulaba lentamente. Ese era su mayor deleite, poder ver sus victimas sufrir ante su entretenimiento, ese era el, al que todos temían tanto como a Voldemort, había matado a muchas personas de la forma en que estaba matando a Crabbe, disfrutando ante aquel olor que ya llegaba su nariz. Las abría tan rápido y de forma tan precisa que podía llegar ver sus corazones latir, le gustaba tocarlos, exprimirlos, ver como funcionaban, habían otros que había demostrado tanta valía a la hora que los atrapaba que primero les habría el cráneo como si esperara ver aquel valor e ingenio grabadas en el cerebro, esos eran los mas afortunados por que servían de premio al enmascarado, era como si al ver el cerebro de aquellas personas pudiera ver toda su vida, después de todo, cada cabeza era un mundo distinto, y a él le gustaba ver esos mundos, entender como funcionaban, era su afición.

El dolor de Crabbe se vio en sus ojos, unos ojos que el desconocido comenzó a cortar con el bisturí aun limpio, silbo cuando lo pudo sacar de la cuenca y lo mantuvo en su mano, los ojos detrás de la mascara brillaron al ver como Crabbe parecía ya no reaccionar, ni modo, había entrado en Shock, miro su obra apreciando que no había salido casi nada de sangre, podía divertirse un poco mas...

-Nomack a tus servicios-dijo el enmascarado mientras que comenzaba cortar el cuello de Crabbe

* * *

-Creo que ya se quien estaba en aquella prisión-dijo Hermione y tomo un viejo The Prophet con un pequeño, muy pequeño, articulo sobre la destructora-una muy leal Death Eather de Voldemort... la destructora

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Ginny

-Intuición, he estado buscando toda la mañana pero es lo único que encuentro de esta Death Eather, también he estado buscando a una tal Holika pero no encuentro nada de ella en ningún anuario y ni hablar de Nomack

-¿Nomack?-pregunto Ron con rostro pensativo-me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes-murmuro Ron-no lo se, creo que estoy mal

-¿De donde sacaste esa información, Hermione?-pregunto Harry intrigado

-Por ahí, ustedes no son los únicos que tienes aventuras a media noche-Hermione volvió su atención al anuario-lo mas seguro es que Nomack sea un seudónimo

-No se si sea un seudónimo-comento Ginny viendo todos los libros que tenía la chica en la mesa-pero por lo que veo esto te va tomar muchísimo tiempo

-Tal vez si le preguntamos a Madame Pince sobre este tal Nomack podría decirnos ella en que libro consultar-aconsejo Ron

-Si hicieras eso te correrían de la escuela-se escucho una voz muy cerca de ellos haciéndoles saltar de la impresión, la voz venía del lugar en el que se había caído el libro, de un momento a otro comenzó a aparecer en aquel lugar Bhakta Pralad viéndoles con seriedad-el nombre de Nomack es casi un tabú

-¿Profesor?-pregunto Hermione poniéndose en pie sobresaltada

-Y con respecto a la destructora y Holika no tienes que buscar mas, ninguna de las dos asistió a Hogwarts-el profesor se acerco a ellos y tomo uno de los anuarios viéndolo con interés

-¿Como sabe eso?-pregunto Hermione

-Porque ambas son la misma persona-dijo Pralad y de repente su rostro se ensombreció-y de hecho, la destructora es mi hermana, Holika Pralad

* * *

-Pasaron muchas cosas, Cho, simplemente ya no fue lo mismo que hace un año-dijo Harry levantándose también

-Tienes razón... cometí las mismas equivocaciones-murmuro Cho y se volteo, hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantener las lagrimas pero al parecer no podría mas-¿Por que no puedo tenerte de nuevo?

-Tu no te equivocaste en nada-murmuro Harry

-Claro que lo hice... nunca te apoye-Cho bajo la cabeza y dio vuelta para alejarse del joven mago-nunca lo hice como Hermione o... o Weasley... es ella ¿No?

Cho se volteo y miro a Harry con los ojos arrasados por las lagrimas, el muchacho iba a contestar pero la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza, suspiro para tratar de soportar el dolor que sentía y le sonrió tristemente.

-No importa lo que pase... yo siempre te apoyare, ya no me mantendré al margen

La chica se volteo y salio del campo de los hongos dejando a Harry solo, el muchacho se sentó viendo el lugar por el que había desaparecido Cho. Se sentía culpable

* * *

-Fenrir Greyback-dijo Nomack calculándole poco mas de dos metros de altura-tu reputación es muy... pintoresca

-¿Vienen de parte del innombrable?-pregunto con un gruñido el Licántropo

-Así es, tu señor requiere tus servicios-dijo Holika y Greyback rió divertido

-Solo sirvo a alguien... a mí

-Lo sabemos y por eso el señor oscuro te da un regalo en muestra de buena fe-Fenrir alzo una ceja interesado en las palabras que acababa de decir Nomack-el esta enterado de que tienes un asunto pendiente con un tal Anyel Alucard ¿Que dirías si te dijera que el lord quiere que acabes con el?

-Eso no me ayuda en nada... ese tipo es...

-Diferente, ambos sabemos que el no es un Vampiro como todos los demás-dijo Nomack notando que Holika le miraba interesada-yo se lo que en verdad es ese tipo, es mas, te puedo mostrar la forma de matarlo, te puedes vengar de el ¿Que dices?

Greyback miro con interés a los Death Eather, en especial a Holika, y después emitió una risa despectiva.

-¿Cuando empiezo?-pregunto sonriente el Licántropo

* * *

-Profesora Sinistra-llamo Lavender-me parece que estoy viendo una irregularidad

-Ho, querida, será mejor que enfoques mejor ese instrumento-le dijo con cariño la profesora-ese sector es mas bien aburrido pero si enfocan en las coordenadas...

-No, profesora-dijo una chica de Hufflepuf-Lavender tiene razón, hay algo extraño ahí

La profesora se acerco y hecho un vistazo por el telescopio de Lavender Brown, segundos después la profesora emitió un sonido de exclamación.

-Queridos míos, enfoquen rápido a las coordenadas de sus compañeras, estamos viendo un fenómeno muy raro de ver

Hermione movió el telescopio y tras echar un vistazo pudo distinguir como varias esferas luminosas estaban mas cerca de lo que habían estado las veces anteriores en que las había visto, tres planetas se habían alineado casi a la perfección.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, profesora?-pregunto un muchacho de Griffindor

-Esos, queridos míos, es una alineación planetaria bastante rara, este fenómeno es imposible de predecir, tan solo es visible cuando esta sucediendo-miro por el telescopio de Ron con expresión emocionada-yo diría que la alineación estará perfecta en unas semanas... si que tenemos mucha suerte

-Claro, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría ver un montón de luces alineadas-dijo Ron con sarcasmo-creo que me va a dar un infarto de la emoción

-Pues debería de estarlo, señor Weasley-dijo sin molestarse la profesora-es un fenómeno único el que podremos ver dentro de unas semanas, una alineación planetaria de estas características es muy rara, incluso tiene sus leyendas

-¿Como cuales?-pregunto otro alumno

-Bueno, hay quien dice que fenómenos como este aumentan la capacidad mágica de todos los mago y brujas, también que pueda dotar de gran fuerza a personas con habilidades especiales como la premonición... es decir, hace que los videntes tengan más control sobre lo que ellos llaman el ojo del futuro

-Tonterías-bufo Harry

-Además de que muchos estudiosos sobre el tema han descubierto que algunas grandes hazañas, guerras y descubrimientos que cambiaron el mundo ocurrieron en presencia de fenómenos como este... ahora imagínense, estamos frente a otra alineación planetaria, Merlín sabe las cosas asombrosas que podremos ver cuando sucede este que esta próximo

* * *

-¿Que es eso... hem... señor Lovegood?-pregunto Harry, dio un par de pasos hacia la figura, sin embargo Xenophilus Lovegood le puso una mano como garra sobre el hombro del Griffindor para impedirle avanzar mas

-No le recomiendo que se acerque... eso, señor Potter, es una prisión Noisirp-dijo con solemnidad el hombre, saco su varita y de un movimiento de esta le quito la tela mostrando un espejo de vidrio negro

Harry creyó haber escuchado mal por un momento pero la expresión de ambos Lovegood le indico que la información era cierta... o al menos eso lo creían Luna y su padre; Xenophilus le soltó permitiéndole acercarse solo un poco mas al espejo, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando Harry percibió un extraño frío que parecía provenir del mismo espejo, pudo ver ligeramente su imagen reflejada en el oscuro vidrio del espejo, tal y como en el espejo de oesed este espejo tenía una extraña escritura en el marco de madera

_Nares sotneimasnep somitlu sut senemirc sut ed seup ojepse etse noc odadiuc net rodacep_

* * *

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?-murmuro Harry-¿En verdad quieres saber?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del joven mago.

-Estoy celoso-Ginny entorno ligeramente los ojos-si estoy celoso... ¿Que? ¿Acaso hay algún problema?

Ginny se había quedado sin habla, ahora miraba sorprendida y sin entender al joven mago, abrió la boca a sabiendas que por el momento no podía pronuncia palabra alguna; abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto un tanto temerosa-¿P-por que estas celoso?

-Porque si-dijo Harry-me siento celoso cada vez que alguien te ve, me siento celoso por que estas cerca de ese McKenzi... me siento celoso por que me gustas... y por que te quiero ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Sabes, Harry? Si hay un problema-acaricio delicadamente la corbato del uniforme del joven mago-que no me importa cuánto me quieras... no me vas a querer mas de lo que yo ya te quiero a ti

-¿Que me has hecho?-pregunto Harry sintiendo una emoción en su corazón

Entonces Ginny le jalo de su corbata y ambos se fundieron en un beso que ambos habían estado anhelando; el primer había sido delicado y casi tímido pero este ahora era mejor, mucho mejor. La fuerza y valentía de Harry se complemento con la firmeza y pasión de Ginny, al fin estaban completos. Ginny paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le acaricio el cabello de la nuca mientras que Harry la estrechaba mas a el abrazándola por la cintura. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Dumbledore parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas para decir el asunto por el que le había llamado.

-Aunque fue inesperado... me alegra que usted también allá venido, señorita Weasley; verán... hay un problema, algo surgió muy mal en una misión de la orden, a ustedes les concierne esto, de forma indirecta pero aún así les concierne

-¿Que quiere decir con eso, profesor?-pregunto Harry sin estar muy seguro de querer saberlo

-Hace un tiempo mande a un grupo de personas a una misión muy peligrosa-explico el anciano profesor-confiaba en todos esas personas por que eran magos y brujas excepcionales... pero-Dumbledore se llevo una mano a la frente para secarse el sudor-hubo algo que no esperaba y salió todo mal... nadie sobrevivió en esa misión

Harry sintió que su boca se secaba, el profesor les miro con tristeza.

-En esa misión iba alguien a quien conocían-suspiro para tomar valor-cuidar de Durmstrang... esa era la misión de Víctor Krum

Harry sintió que un extraño peso frío se colaba en su estómago, sintió que Ginny apretaba fuerte su mano, se vieron entre si sin saber que decir. Lo único que se les vino en mente era Hermione.

* * *

-Eso fue todo lo que paso-murmuro Dumbledore

-No, no fue todo-le dijo algo en su idioma a la enfermera mas cercana, esta dudo un momento pero después accedió, le quito la cobija mostrando la pijama amarrada en lo brazos y piernas donde faltaban los miembros, Harry quiso voltear para ver pero no pudo, estaba congelado-adelante… hágalo-le dijo a la enfermera

La enfermera le abrió la pijama y tanto Harry como Dumbledore ahogaron un grito de horror, en todo el torso de Iván Krum estaba grabada la marca de un cráneo con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca a manera de serpiente, la marca era formada por piel putrefacta… le brillaba de un color ligeramente verdosa.

-EL me marco… me perdono la vida para que ustedes dos vieran esto-dijo Krum-Potter, Dumbledore EL nos busco, mato a mi hermano y a los demás para que ustedes vieran esto…por que el les va a hacer esto

-Iván… en verdad lo siento muchísimo-murmuro Dumbledore

-Lo se-dijo Krum y comenzó a reír-lo se, y lo van a sentir mas ustedes dos… lo van a sentir por que también les va a hacer esto…. Tarde o temprano ustedes van a terminar igual que yo ¿Me oyeron? ¿ ? ¿Me oíste elegido? ¡Igual que yo! ¡IGUAL!

* * *

-El fue el único que nunca me dejo-dijo Robert sin dejar la foto- se enfrento a mis padres, el fue mas que mi hermano… el era mi héroe-miro a Hermione-consérvala

Hermione recibió la foto dejando salir un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

-A pesar de la fama y la riqueza Víctor nunca fue feliz… hasta que te conoció; tu, Hermione, le diste la felicidad que tanto quería… y por eso estoy en deuda contigo-Robert abrazo a la chica- cuando necesites ayuda, sin importar lo que sea, aquí estaré yo para poner mi varita a tu servicio

* * *

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante?-sonrió Eris y saco su varita-descubrí que puedo hacer algo con mi Patronus

Eris invoco a su Patronus y después de que revoloteara unos segundos por la estancia se poso en una mesa de madera vieja, paso unos segundos y de pronto la mesa estallo en llamas, Harry miro tranquilamente el suceso haciendo que Eris perdiera un poco del animo que sentía ante su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la niña viéndole atentamente

-Nada, no se si es por el cansancio o por que tu siempre superas mi expectativas pero no me sorprende que puedas hacer algo que es imposible para los demás- se encogió de hombros- a decir verdad no me sorprendería que hubieras inventado algún nuevo Patronus

Se levanto para apagar el fuego pero no pudo, el encantamiento _Aguamenti_ simplemente se había evaporado al tocar el fuego provocado por el Patronus, miro intrigado ese fenomenito y trato invocando otro conjuro pero este igual fue inútil ante las llamaradas que consumían lentamente la mesa.

-Eris…-la niña se levanto y se acerco a su hermano con confusión-¿puedes apagar el fuego?

La niño asintió encantada y tras hacer un movimiento con la varita el fuego se consumió sin mas problemas, el mago miro la madera quemada y luego a la chica y el Patronus que permanecía impasible en lo que alguna vez había sido un mueble, pensó en lo raro que había sido ese fuego y después de recordar algunas cosas que había aprendido de Alucard y Dumbledore llego a la conclusión de que Eris había hecho algo que violaba totalmente las leyes de lo común en un mundo que de por si ya rebasa esas leyes, se sentó en una silla con aspecto de cansancio, finalmente lo había terminado de agotar aquella demostración de magia avanzada de Eris.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermanito?-le pregunto Eris poniéndose de rodillas frente a el

-Nada… simplemente has hecho algo que es totalmente imposible… otra vez-se quejo el mago y al notar la mirada confusa de su hermana procedió a explicarle-eso que hizo tu Patronus es crear fuego mágico

-Pero eso todos lo hacen, Richard, de Hufflepuf se la pasa quemándole las túnicas los demás con el _incendio_

-Pero ese encantamiento es sencillo… todo mundo lo hace y es fácil de apagar pero ese-señalo el lugar en donde había estado el fuego y el Patronus- es diferente, mas fuerte… es algo que raya en la magia avanzada y tu lo hiciste, de alguna forma creaste fuego mágico haciendo uso de un Patronus lo cual hace que de por si sea diferente al fuego mágico avanzado que todo mundo conoce

* * *

-¿Qué?-murmuro el niño y se levanto lentamente

La serpiente volvió a sisear perdiendo la paciencia, el niño tomo la silla y la acerco lo mas que pudo a la pared, se subió a la silla para alcanzar a ver lo que había dentro de la grieta, sus ojos habían quedado justo en frente de la oscura cavidad y durante un par de segundos sus ojos se conectaron con los de la serpiente, un instante después la serpiente salto lo mas rápido posible de su escondite lanzándose contra el cuello del niño; el Ravenclaw resulto ser mas rápido de lo que la serpiente había planeado, aunque había gritado asustado pudo esquivar los letales colmillos del reptil. Volpus se había caído de la silla pero se levanto lo mas rápido posible viendo la serpiente que había caído al suelo y seguía viéndole con fiereza.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto pegándose a la pared notando que la serpiente se había delicado hacía el

La serpiente se irguió siseándole furiosa, de pronto algo comenzó a pasar ante los asombrados del Ravenclaw, la serpiente comenzó a crecer, de un momento a otro la serpiente se hizo mas gruesa y mas larga, los colores rojo y amarillo se comenzaron a oscurecer y el negro comenzó a aclararse.

-Por Merlín-murmuro Volpus al ver que la coralillo se había transformado, de alguna forma, en una enorme boa constrictor que debía de medir fácilmente cuatro metros

El niño sacudió la cabeza al recordar que esa horripilante cosa quería atacarlo, saco su varita y lanzo uno de los encantamientos que había aprendido con Potter.

_-Expelliarmus_-grito

Pero la serpiente se deslizo rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de la mesa y viéndole con odio puro en los ojos amarillos, los ojos de una bestia inmisericorde, el niño volvió a lanzar el encantamiento pero antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de decir el conjuro la serpiente se le lanzo encima tirando la mesa en el acto, en unos cuantos segundos la serpiente lo había alcanzado y se había enrollado alrededor de el. El apretón fue inmediato impidiendo que el niño pidiera auxilio.

La serpiente pudo escuchar como el niño murmuraba los nombres de sus dos amigas Ravenclaw pero no había sido suficiente, nadie podría escucharle. Los ojos de la serpiente vieron como la mano del niño Ravenclaw temblaba, primero había apretado con demasiada fuerza su varita pero ahora se estaba aflojando y después de un apretón mas de su musculoso cuerpo la varita callo. El niño Ravenclaw ya no podía respirar y mucho menos pedir ayuda, su piel se había puesto azul, apretó una vez mas, lo mataría, quería matarlo… y después aflojo, aflojo hasta finalmente dejarlo caer casi al borde de la inconciencia.

No podía matarlo, no, si quería la información de Nisher y Potter debía de dejarlo con vida, la serpiente se deslizo hasta quedar frente al niño, si alguien hubiera entrado al aula y hubiera visto al niño tirado en el suelo semi inconsciente y la serpiente viéndole habría jurado que el reptil le estaba amenazando, y así era, Volpus supo de inmediato que si se movía tan solo un milímetro la serpiente volvería a atacarlo.

La serpiente se deslizo hacía el pero de pronto algo comenzó a pasarle a la serpiente, volvió a crecer pero no solo su tamaño y color cambio sino que comenzaron a crecerle extremidades, le salio cabello y le aparecieron ropas del colegio. Volpus no se atrevió a decir nada, solo pudo ver en silencio como el animago se acercaba hasta quedar frente a el, se arrodillo y le miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde están entrenando Potter y Nisher?-pregunto el animago

-Tu… tu-solo murmuro el niño Ravenclaw-¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde?-dijo el animago sacando la varita y apuntándole justo en medio de los ojos-Te lo advierto…

-No… no se, no lo se-murmuro el niño asustado-Eris no me lo dijo… ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto fríamente el animago, se levanto y apunto al niño Ravenclaw-_¡leggeremens!_

Por un momento el niño Ravenclaw pareció haber quedado hipnotizado, pasaron varios segundos hasta que después el niño cayo completamente al suelo jadeando cansado y llorando.

-No lo sabes-murmuro el animago, miro con frialdad al niño y volvió apuntarle con la varita-_¡obbliviate!_

Los ojos del Ravenclaw se desenfocaron y después quedo inconsciente. El animago le miro unos segundos y después agitando la varita hizo que la mesa y todas las cosas del niño volvieran a su lugar, camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrir se acomodo la túnica del colegio y se acomodo la corbata verde que lo señalaba como alumno de Slitheryn. Salió del aula tranquilamente.

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente desierto mas sin embargo eso no tranquilo al joven mago, a decir verdad eso lo ponía mas nervioso, no sabía por que pero tuvo la sensación de que pronto las cosas se pondrían feas, miro alrededor y pudo ver que Ron había sacado la varita y había advertido algo, se acerco mas al bosque prohibido entornando los ojos tratando de ver alguna cosa desconocida en la espesura de los árboles, Harry percibió un sonido, lo había escuchado, era raro por que sus oídos no habían alcanzado a escuchar sonido alguno pero aun así sabía que alguien le había hablado, de alguna forma lo había percibido, al voltear pudo ver a Bhakta Pralad, el Hechicero se acercaba a ellos corriendo, cuando Harry volvió a ver a Ron este volteo y trato de correr en dirección de Harry pero un rayo de luz le pego en la espalda haciéndolo caer, de entre los árboles había aparecido la figura imponente de la destructora.

Pralad corrió para auxiliar a Ron pero antes de que siquiera pudiera poder defenderse a el y al pelirrojo la destructora agito la varita y convirtió al Hechicero en sangre que se regó por el verde césped, la Death Eather agito una vez mas su varita y la sangre se elevo por los aires haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de rojo, miro atentamente a Harry y sonriendo estiro la mano en dirección del castillo.

-Hogwarts… mi querida Hogwarts-susurro la mujer

La Death Eather cerro la palma de su mano y entonces el castillo comenzó a temblar, Harry cayo de rodillas al sentir la terrible sacudida del piso y se acerco gateando a ayudar a Ron pero este ya no era el pelirrojo sino Hermione que miraba hacia el cielo con mirada muerta, una mancha roja se extendía por uno de sus costados. Harry miro a la destructora pero esta yacía muerta en suelo y junto a ella estaba Voldemort que le miraba sonriente, de pronto comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho, era como si en su interior comenzaran a crecer llamas que no pudiera apagar, que lo consumirían hasta que quedara reducido a cenizas, volteo para ver como el castillo se caía en pedazos y pudo ver agradecido como uno a uno sus amigos llegaban a ver lo que sucedía, Luna, Cho, Ron, Eliel, Volpus, Eris y Ginny, esta mas sin embargo había comenzado a verlo de forma extraña.

-Ginny-murmuro pero la chica no se acerco a el a pesar de que este estiraba una mano para que ella lo ayudara

Un intenso brillo verde había comenzado a emanar de el sin que este pudiera evitarlo; Ginny dio la espalda y sin mirarle ni una vez comenzó a correr dejándolo solo, de pronto todos y cada uno de sus amigos comenzaron a caer inconscientes, la luz que emanaba de el se hizo aun mas brillante, a su lado Voldemort había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Dumbledore tirado en suelo y al igual que la destructora y Hermione estaba muerto, junto a el estaba un Death Eather con una mascara cubriéndole el rostro, le veía atento a lo que pasara, se agacho y Harry pudo ver sus ojos cafés con mas atención, sintió un terrible miedo al notarse visto por el brujo.

-Si que eres interesante-alcanzo a escuchar el joven mago

La luz había comenzado a cegarlo por su brillo, ya casi no podía soportar el calor que quemaba su pecho, segundos antes de que todo terminara pudo sentir una pequeñas manos sujetándolo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que era Eris la que se aferraba a el, cuando todo estaban ausentes, cuando Ginny se había alejado era Eris la que seguía con el.

-No te dejare-dijo la pequeña-

Entonces el brillo verde se hizo tan fuerte que ya no pudo ver nada mas, escucho una explosión y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una marca tenebrosa.

Y entonces despertó, abrió los ojos sintiendo como si el fuego en su pecho aun siguiera ardiendo en el mas sin embargo no había fuego, no había nada. Todo había sido un sueño. Parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que ya había abierto los ojos pero a pesar de que se sabía que estaba completamente conciente pasaron un par de minutos para que finalmente se pasara las manos por la frente y confirmara que había sudado tanto que parecía que acaba de salir de ducharse.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro que es eso?-le pregunto Hermione pero en cuanto Harry le miro la chica supo que era verdad, no sabía como podía estar seguro de ello pero lo estaba

-¿Qué debo de hacer, Hermione?-en ese momento, al estar tan cerca de Hermione por primera vez desde que esto había comenzado se sintió lo suficientemente convencido de aceptar algo que ni siquiera el quería pensar en admitir-estoy asustado

Hermione le sonrió en señal de apoyo y le tomo de la mano, estaban en la sala común, sentados uno a lado del otro en un sofá y frente a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, averiguare lo que te pasa-le prometió la chica-todo esto debe tener una razón y la voy a encontrar

* * *

-Harry tiene sangre de videntes-murmuro sorprendida Hermione

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, la alineación planetaria debía de tener alguna influencia sobre los videntes, leyó en los libros que ciertos fenómenos naturales les daban poderes a los videntes, les permitían experimentar mejor sus visiones ¡Eso debía de ocurrirle a Harry! La alineación planetaria lo estaba afectando.

* * *

-Profesora Trelawny-murmuro la chica y se acerco a la mujer

-Ho, querida mía, que bueno que te encuentro-dijo la profesora, estaba temblando y cuando la chica se acerco ayudarla sintió como su temperatura había subido, estaba hirviendo-querida, necesito tu ayuda

-Profesora, debe de ir a la enfermería-dijo Hermione asustada-esta muy mal

-¿La enfermería? ¡Va!-escupió la profesora-ya fui ayer y Poppy me dijo que no tenía nada

-Pero profesora…

-Querida mía, ayúdame a llegar a mi torre-le pidió Sibyll a Hermione-estaba tratando de ir con la profesora Vector pero me sentí mal y no pude llegar… ayúdame por favor

-Pero…-dudo Hermione, debía de encontrar a Harry pero tampoco podía dejar a Trelawny así, decidió ayudarla, al cabo todavía faltaba unas horas para la hora marcada-esta bien, vamos, profesora, la ayudare

* * *

-Harry… ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se acerco al muchacho, este había comenzado a sufrir dolores en su cabeza, mas sin embargo uno mas que no había sentido se le unió. La cicatriz había comenzado a arder.

* * *

-La alineación planetaria, hija; la alineación ha abierto mi ojo interior y me ha regresado a lo que soy en verdad-le explico y salio del baño, se acerco a su cama y dio palmadas en esta invitándola a acercarse-he esperado mucho tiempo para esto, querida, necesito darte un mensaje muy importante

* * *

Entonces la mano de Harry salio disparada contra el cuello de Ginny cortándole la respiración a la pelirroja, Harry alzó la vista y puso sus ojos en ella, la pelirroja pudo vislumbrar un destello rojo en los ojos de su novio.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Harry mas sin embargo no era su voz lo que salio de su boca, era un sonido frió y sin nada de humano en el

Ginny se encogió de miedo, no era Harry quien la veía, era Voldemort, el mismísimo innombrable, el lord oscuro miro atentamente a la chica y sonrió.

-Ginebra Weasley-escupió-he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte

-¿Por qué?-dijo sintiendo que pronto se desmayaría, el apretón de Voldemort de hizo mas fuerte-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-¿Qué quiero?-pregunto-Quiero todo…tu tienes algo que me pertenece

Voldemort saco la varita del bolsillo de Harry y apunto con ella a la chica.

-Y quiero que me lo devuelvas-la chica trato de soltarse pero el apretón era muy firme

La mirada de Ginny y Voldemort se conectaron y pronto dejaron de estar en un pasillo del colegio sino que aparecieron en medio de un cementerio, Ginny pudo ver un enorme caldero a lo lejos y varias tumbas que parecían ser de hace mucho tiempo, la pelirroja quiso escapar pero no sabía a donde ir camino un par de pasos atrás y choco con una enorme lapida, al voltear se encontró con una estatua de una enorme muerte, sus cuencas vacías le miraban atentamente y al bajar el rostro la chica pudo leer el nombre de la persona enterrada en aquel lugar.

**TOM SORVOLO RIDDLEY**

Ginny retrocedió asustada y choco con otra cosa mas, al voltear se encontró con el mismísimo Voldemort, le miraba fríamente y luego miro la tumba, sonrió malignamente.

-Así que por fin te decidiste a devolverme lo mío-dijo el lord oscuro

-No se de que esta hablando-respondió Ginny temblando de miedo

-Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes desde este verano ¿Por qué habría de haber destruido tu casa? Te estaba buscando a ti, Ginebra Weasley-la tomo del cuello y la acerco a el mirándola con odio-sabía que dentro de ti se guardaba uno de mis mas grandes secretos y por eso fui a la madriguera, fui yo quien la destruyo en busca de ti… ahora ¡Dame mi pertenencia!

-¡No se de que me habla!-grito Ginny llorando-¡No se nada!

-¡Si lo sabes!-siseo Voldemort-¡Dame mi alma!

Ginny grito en llanto y se soltó de la mano de Voldemort, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe, Voldemort miro hacia la tumba y sonrió complacido, Ginny temblando volteo también y pudo ver como unos dedos salían de la tierra de la tumba, se hundieron y volvieron a salir.

-¡NO!-grito Ginny al ver aquellos dedos

Los dedos se volvieron a hundir pero casi de inmediato la tierra de la tumba salio volando acompañada de madera del ataúd y segundos después Tom Sorvolo Riddley salio del agujero en el suelo. Ginny se vio rodeada de dos Voldemort, uno joven y otro mayor, los dos igualmente de terribles.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos-dijo Voldemort

-Gracias-dijo Tom-te tardaste mucho, otro poco y habría desaparecido

Tom miro a la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-Tranquila, niña, yo solo quiero salir de este lugar

Voldemort extendió su mano para tocar el hombro del muchacho mas sin embargo lo atravesó, no podía tocarlo, de alguna forma estaba atado a la mente de la chica Weasley.

-¡Te dije que me devolvieras mi alma!-rugió Voldemort apuntando a la chica con su varita

-¡No!-grito Tom, Ginny había caído al suelo al borde del pánico-si la matas yo también desapareceré… tranquilo, ya me estoy encargando de este problema, pronto saldré de aquí

Antes de que Voldemort dijera algo mas otra persona había parecido en el cementerio, un muchacho con el uniforme de Griffindor miro a Voldemort.

-¡Deja en paz a la mujer que amo!-grito Harry

* * *

-En este momento se encuentra acompañado por la hija mas pequeña de la familia Weasley-Trelawny suspiro-por el momento esta bien con ella pero no debes confiarte, no es ella la que debe de permanecer con Potter, esa eres tu… Hermione Granger

El silencio gobernó en el dormitorio, Hermione miro confundida y sorprendida a Trelawny, quiso hablar pero no pudo, la profesora le sonrio y le paso una mano por una mejilla.

-La que debe permanecer a su lado para siempre eres tu

-¿Pero de que habla? Harry es mi amigo, el ya tiene a su novia-dijo Hermione sintiendo algo dentro de su pecho, un temor indecible

-Ella no interesa en esto-aseguro Trelawny-ella pronto saldrá de la vida de Potter y tu deberás estar con el por que te necesitara… el te necesitara enormemente ¿Sabes por que?-Hermione negó-porque el y tu estan unidos desde su nacimiento, los dos estan destinados a vivir juntos para siempre

-¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Estar siempre con el, sin importar que suceda-dijo la profesora-ustedes debieron de estar juntos… ese destino cambio pero aun queda algo de el, lo que debes de hacer es…

Pero en ese momento Trelawny se llevo las manos a la cabeza, comenzó a gritar siendo victima de un profundo dolor, Hermione se acerco para ayudarla pero la vidente la alejo de un manotazo, al final Trelawny se desmayo y cayo al suelo dejando a Hermione sin solucion para el espantoso destino que había visto.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Pues estas son tan solo unas escenas de importancia para lo que viene en los siguientes cápitulos. Algunas de estas escenas pronto tendran solución y sabran por que pasó todo eso. La última vez que leí la historia me dí cuenta que mucho de las cosas que escribí es tan solo relleno, ya no me ocurrira, lo prometo, pues ya en unos días subire el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. hasta la siguiente vez.

Xolotl Rogej.


	37. El recuerdo olvidado

CAPITULO XXXV.-EL RECUERDO OLVIDADO.

-Explíqueme-suplico atónita la chica

De no haber sido por que ella misma estaba viendo a esta Trelawny no le habría tomado ninguna importancia pero… esta no era la misma Trelawny de siempre. Cuidar a Harry, quedarse con el, eso lo sabía… pero… lo que estaba queriendo decir la profesora iba mas allá de lo que ella consideraba correcto

¿Compartían un solo destino? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

-Ustedes dos nacieron destinados para amarse-dijo Trelawny acercándose mas a la chica-sin embargo ese destino se ha perdido… se desvaneció cuando el innombrable lo marco como su igual-Hermione recordó la cicatriz de su amigo-ahora otro destino espera a Harry Potter con Ginebra Weasley pero ella no siempre estará con el, pronto se marchara y si quieres que Harry siga contigo no te debes de alejar de el… o si no…

La chica sintió desesperación ante aquella información ¿Qué quería decir la profesora de que Ginny no estaría con Harry por mucho tiempo? ¿Qué le iba a pasar a Harry? El silencio gobernó en la habitación de la vidente, Hermione y la profesora permanecían sentadas en la cama viéndose cara a cara, el temor gobernó en todo su ser pero no se podía mover, toda esa información era demasiado para ella.

-¿O si no que?-pregunto Hermione asustada

-Se volverá uno con el lado oscuro de la magia

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No es posible!-grito Hermione indignada levantándose de la cama-¡Harry no haría eso!

-Lo hará a su tiempo-Trelawny le vio con tristeza-te lo puedo enseñar… si así lo quieres

Hermione dudo un momento, Trelawny le ofreció una mano y segundos después de dudar un poco la chica la tomó. Y no paso nada mas, silencio y oscuridad era lo único constante en ese lugar; estudiante y profesora se vieron pero no paso nada.

Tan concentradas estaban que no se percataron que desde el principio habían sido observadas, en una pequeña grieta en la pared se lograban vislumbrar un par de ojos amarillos, tan pequeños que apenas se podían distinguir…sin embargo la serpiente las veía perfectamente…. la serpiente lo veía todo.

* * *

Harry permaneció en silencio, todo era sonido y luces tan fuertes que no podía distinguir nada, escuchaba voces que parecían distantes, se le hacían conocidas pero no sabía decir de quien eran… de pronto todo fue silencio y oscuridad… entonces pudo ver algo, enfrente de él estaba un castillo con apariencia demacrada, sus mejores días habían pasado, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque prohibido, miraba directamente al castillo Hogwarts, miro al rededor dándose cuenta que no estaba solo, Ron y el profesor Pralad estaban a su lado, estaban vigilando los terrenos del colegio.

-Harry-le llamo el pelirrojo- ¿Escuchaste algo?

El joven mago miró el rededor pero no vio a nadie, mas sin embargo noto que todo el lugar estaba desierto y al ver que varios árboles habían sido derribados y que en el piso había varias grietas pensó que parecía como si alguna fiera salvaje había pasado por aquel lugar… todo estaba destruido.

Entonces escucho un grito, miro hacía el castillo pero supo de inmediato que no venía de ahí; alguien necesitaba ayuda, no sabía quien era ni de dónde venía pero tuvo la desesperada necesidad de ir a ayudar a aquella persona.

-Quédense detrás de mi-dijo Pralad-alguien viene

Harry escucho de nuevo el grito y el ruido de susurros a su alrededor mas sin embargo parecía que no pertenecían a aquella realidad, ni Ron ni Pralad parecían escuchar esos gritos… entonces reconoció una voz que hablaba en susurros cerca de el, supo que sucedía ¡Ginny estaba en peligro! ¡Debía de ir con ella!

-Ahí viene-murmuro Pralad

Ron se acerco al profesor con la varita en ristre esperando distinguir algo a través de la arboleda. Harry sintió la urgencia de ir a proteger a la pelirroja pero no sabía cómo llegar con ella.

-¡Cuidado!-grito el profesor Pralad y de pronto hubo un rayo de luz verde que golpeo al profesor y al pelirrojo mandándolos al suelo, la tierra tembló y Harry cayo al suelo, la sangre se chorreo, los lentes se rompieron y entonces Harry pudo ver a lo lejos que Ron trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡HARRY!-grito el pelirrojo señalando hacía la arboleda

El joven mago quiso voltear y ver quien les atacaba pero entonces escucho de nuevo el grito y supo entonces que debía de ir de inmediato con Ginny, hubo un fogonazo, se movió la tierra y entonces desapareció Hogwarts, desapareció Ron y todo lo que había estado viendo, ahora estaba en un cementerio, era el cementerio en el que había renacido Voldemort hacía casi dos años, escucho el grito de Ginny de nuevo y entonces vio a su querida pelirroja entre dos Voldemort, uno joven y uno mayor.

-¡Deja en paz a la mujer que amo!-grito Harry corriendo hacía los dos Voldemort

-¡Potter!-rugió Voldemort

-Claro, Voldemort-Harry se acerco con ira-es la mujer que amo ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Chiquillo-escupió el lord oscuro

Voldemort sacó la varita, Harry hizo lo mismo con la suya. Voldemort lanzó un encantamiento a Harry y Harry le imito, un rayo de luz unió ambas varitas, la ira del lord se veía reflejada en su rostro, Harry comenzó a acercarse al lord oscuro, disfruto a sensación de fortaleza que se incrementaba en el con cada pasa que daba. Una sensación de poder se apoderó del joven mago, mientras que daba los difíciles pasos hacía el lord oscuro miró de reojo a la pelirroja, ella seguía en el suelo completamente aterrada, eso hacía que la valentía del chico aumentara, miro al mago oscuro y entonces supo algo, el nunca dejaría que le tocara un solo cabello a su novia, y si se atrevía a hacerlo… le enseñaría por qué no era una buena idea… de hecho en ese momento le iba a dar la lección de que Ginny Weasley era intocable.

-Tu… no… la…volverás a tocar-gruño el joven mago acercándose a Voldemort mas y mas

El lord oscuro mostro una leve expresión de desconcierto al ver que Potter no se comportaba de forma pasiva como en las otras ocasiones en que se habían llegado a enfrentar, esta vez parecía que en verdad quería aquella pelea, deseaba enfrentarse a el. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos el muchacho estiro una mano y sujeto la muñeca del innombrable, este puso una expresión de completa sorpresa al verse sujeto por el chico y rugió de dolor, Harry se aventó contra él y entonces algo extraño paso, hubo un enorme brillo de luz y los cuerpos de los dos enemigos se fusionaron en varios lugares, de pronto ya no se distinguían en donde comenzaba el cuerpo de Voldemort y el de Harry, una luz resplandeciente los envolvió.

Entonces Tom se acerco a la pelirroja y la levanto y comenzó forcejear con ella para tratar de llevarla consigo a algún desconocido lugar sin embargo, de pronto Ginny pareció despertar de aquel trance, el ver a Harry pelear con el lord oscuro ocasiono que recobrara la fuerza y el valor que siempre tenía, la pelirroja se defendió con uñas y dientes, mientras que se defendía del joven Riddley veía impresionada como el joven mago se había enfrentaba a Voldemort, aunque no se distinguía nada por la brillante luz que resplandecía podía escuchar claramente la pelea entre ambos rivales… y por supuesto que ella no iba a hacer menos que el.

-¡No me toques!-grito a la vez que le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Tom, sintió como los huesos de la cara de Riddley crujían ante su golpe

Tom Riddley cayo al suelo y Ginny volteo a ver el lugar donde Harry seguía peleando con Voldemort, los cuerpos de ambos seguían fundidos, en un lado se veía a Harry y segundos después era Voldemort, podía ver como de la mano de Voldemort sobresalía del brazo de Harry, ambos sostenían sus varitas pero ya de nada servían por que ahora eran las mentes las que estaban peleando, unos ligeros haces de luz verde y rojo comenzaron a emanar de aquella extraña fusión de cuerpos. Se sintió un ligero temblor en la tierra y de pronto los dos cuerpos dejaron de existir, ahora solo era Voldemort el que permanecía de pie. El mago oscuro observo furioso y cansado a Ginny, dio un paso hacía ella, pero la chica no retrocedió.

-Niña-gruño Voldemort

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un segundo paso los ojos del lord se abrieron llenos de terror, alzo la cabeza y de pronto una serpiente salió de su cuello rompiendo su blanca piel y haciendo que un chorro de sangre brotara de la horrible herida y manchara el césped y la túnica del mago oscuro, la serpiente roja siseó furiosa desde el suelo mientras que Voldemort retrocedía un paso llevándose una mano al lastimado cuello, su mirada era de incredulidad; de un momento a otro la serpiente salto hacía Voldemort y se aferro a su cuello tratando de estrangularlo, el lord de inmediato trato de quitársela de encima pero la serpiente se aferro mas y mas fuerte y comenzó a crecer y a ensancharse.

-¡BASTA!-rugió Voldemort

Entonces la serpiente le clavo los dientes una y otra vez en donde sea que pudiera alcanzarle.

-¡Basta!-grito alguien más, era Tom Riddley que se había levantado y ahora aferraba a Ginny con una mano y con la otra apuntaba con su varita a la sien de la chica, había aprovechado la distracción de la pelirroja para hacerla su rehén.

Sin embargo la serpiente no detuvo su ira sino que siseo con más fuerza.

-Si sigues la matare-amenazo el recuerdo

-¡Déjame!-grito la chica batallando por alejarse del muchacho, lo pateo, golpeo y araño hasta que se pudo alejar lo suficiente-¡No me toques, maldito!

-_Dejala-_amenazo la serpiente amenazando al recuerdo con sus colmillos sin dejar de estrangular a Voldemort

Entonces la serpiente se lanzó en contra del muchacho, este trato de maldecirla pero los chorros de luz chocaban contra la piel de la serpiente sin hacerle el menor de los daños.

-_Estas en mi mente… te jodiste-_ le siseo la serpiente antes de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello

Tom grito de dolor, Ginny observo como Voldemort se tambaleaba mientras que sangraba a causa de la herida en el cuello y las varias mordidas en la cara y el cuerpo, este apuntó con su varita a la serpiente.

-¡HARRY!-grito la chica

La serpiente esquivo la maldición de Voldemort y el rayo de luz pego contra el pecho del joven Riddley haciéndolo caer herido de muerte, la serpiente se lanzó de nuevo contra él lord y a pesar de las maldiciones que le lanzo tuvo el mismo éxito que su versión más joven. La serpiente había apresado de nuevo a Voldemort y este forcejeaba para tratar de librarse, el recuerdo observo a la pelirroja, de su boca emanaba sangre a chorros, su pecho estaba abierto y estaba seguro que pronto moriría sino hacía algo para evitarlo.

-¡ Tu puedes, Harry!-grito Ginny sin perder detalle de la pelea

Tom Riddley trató de levantarse pero la herida en su pecho no se lo permitió, después de un rato se conformo con gatear en dirección de Ginny. De repente todo termino, todo sucedió al mismo tiempo.

-¡POTTER!-rugió Voldemort sin poder defenderse de el Griffindor

-¡HARRY!-grito la chica

Tom estiró la mano y sujetó con toda su fuerza la pierna de Ginny, la serpiente hundió sus colmillos en la cara del innombrable, hubo un brillo de luz y de repente todo termino. Un ruido ensordecedor fue el final de todo.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!-el joven mago escucho que le llaman de lejos-¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos, exhausto, pero no pudo procesar bien lo que veía.

-¡Harry!-le volvieron a llamar

Tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para poder distinguir las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, una marca tenebrosa, centauros muertos, enormes arañas atacando alumnos del colegio, Dementores, el profesor Alucard sangrante y con mucha piel cayéndosele del rostro, Eris…Eris… y… Hermione… si, Hermione… ella estaba… en peligro… Hermione estaba en peligro de… Hermione

-¡Harry!

Entonces pudo ver bien, era Hermione la que le estaba llamando, su amiga estaba junto a el arrodillada y agitándole para poder despertarlo, miro a su amiga y estiro la mano para poder tocarle la cara, cuando lo hizo más imágenes pasaron por sus ojos, incomprensibles y rápidas solo pudo distinguir bien una de ellas… sangre, Hermione estaba sangrando.

-Hermione-murmuro el muchacho

-Sí, sí, soy yo, Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos

Estaban todavía en el pasillo del colegio, Ginny estaba junto a ellos todavía inconsciente, Hermione le había tapado con su capa en un inútil intento de protegerla, ahora ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.

Parecía que por el momento todo había acabado.

* * *

El sisear de la pequeña y escurridiza serpiente se hacía más persistente, el nerviosismo le corría por todo su delgado cuerpo. Se movía con temor por las tuberías del colegio, el salir a esas horas aun en su forma animaga le inquietaba. Su delgado cuerpo se escurrió por las tuberías mas estrechas sin ningún problema hasta que su lengua percibió el aire fresco… estaba cerca de la salida. Nunca había salido del colegio en forma animaga pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento, la marca de su mano, fundida en un cuerpo de serpiente, le quemaba insistentemente. La serpiente llego al final de una tubería y pudo ver a Hogsmeade a lo lejos, la oscuridad la cubría como un manto cubre a un recién nacido y las luces de las ventanas de las casas titilaban con tranquilidad, la serpiente tomo valentía y se deslizo por la tierra escasamente mojada por el liquido que salía de la tubería.

La mala hierba del suelo le servía como escondrijo y la serpiente, mas confiada, se deslizo en silencio, saco su lengua a la vez que levantaba la cabeza para atisbar cualquier peligro, satisfecha siguió su camino mas sin embargo no se había deslizado ni un metro mas cuando escucho un rama romperse, la serpiente se detuvo sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, quiso moverse pero el miedo y su instinto le detuvo, alguien estaba demasiado cerca de el.

Con gran velocidad un encapuchado apareció a unos pasos de la serpiente y lanzó un encantamiento al reptil. El encantamiento le golpeo y la serpiente sintió una potente descarga de energía recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, salió volando mientras que su cuerpo se hacía más grande y tomaba forma humana, al caer había regresado a ser un humano.

-No fue difícil identificarte-dijo el atacante mientras que se acercaba a su presa, se bajo la capucha mostrando una mascara de Death Eather, eso no asusto al animago que seguía en el suelo, fueron los ojos del Death Eather lo que lo aterrorizo, esos ojos cafés llenos de una extraña… hambre. El Death Eather se detuvo frente al animago analizándole atentamente-puedo escuchar tu corazón ¿Por qué el miedo, Draco?

Nomack levanto la varita y el Slitheryn se levanto en el aire, no podía moverse. Draco trato de hablar pero entonces sintió una presión en su garganta que le hizo casi imposible respirar, era como si una cuerda invisible le estuviera inmovilizando, una pequeña luz de la varita de Nomack se encendió y pudieron verse el uno al otro.

-No…no, por favor-murmuro Draco Malfoy aterrorizado por haber sido descubierto y por estar frente al temible Nomack

-Hola, Draco-saludo el Death Eather-estaba esperándote

Draco no hablo pero supo entonces que aquella carta que le había llegado, las instrucciones de vigilar a Trelawny ese día habían venido de Nomack y no de Blaise.

-Bien, Draco, ¿Viste algo interesante hoy?

-¿Zabini?-alcanzo a preguntar el Slitheryn

-Ho, si… nuestro "amo"-murmuro el Death Eather y alzo su mano derecha, en el dorso se mostraba una marca con forma de un par de ojos como rendijas igual a la que había en la mano de Draco, sacudió la mano y la marca se borro en una voluta de humo-es fácil deshacerse de ella, si gustas puedo quitarte la tuya… ahora, Draco, hablemos de trabajo

-¿Vas a matarme?-murmuro el Slitheryn

Nomack levanto su varita y apunto a la frente de Draco, pero no paso nada, solo se miraron a los ojos y el muchacho supo perfectamente lo que le esperaba si no hablaba.

-¿Crees que deba de hacerlo?-pregunto Nomack

Draco miro a los ojos del asesino y entonces pudo apreciar el vació que había en ellos, no había nada humano dentro de ese hombre que tenía al frente. Había llegado a ver dos veces a Voldemort y cuando le había dirigido la palabra casi había orinado los pantalones del miedo, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, era como fuego que quemaba cualquier cosa a su paso, si, un fuego atroz. Mas sin embargo lo que había ahora frente a el era mucho peor que ese fuego, era la nada total.

-¿Qué paso con Trelawny?-pregunto Nomack, su voz era tranquila, no había amenaza alguna en esa voz… pero…

Nada, en esos ojos no había nada, y eso parecía ser aun peor que el fuego en los ojos de Voldemort.

Le contó todo lo que vio, lo que escucho, Nomack se intereso en especial por el momento en que la vidente y Granger se quedaron quietas y como después la chica había salido corriendo a algún lugar desconocido.

-Ya veo-murmuro el asesino atando cabos con su extraña mente, Nomack dejo caer a Draco en el fango, este no hizo ni el menor intento por levantarse. Nomack se agacho y miro con detenimiento al Slitheryn, este tembló por la cercanía entre ese ser terrible y el.

Nomack se levanto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero apenas dados unos pasos Malfoy le llamo.

-¿Le oculto a Zabini lo que paso aquí?-le pregunto Malfoy humillado

-Como tu quieras, el ya dejo de ser mi… "amo"

* * *

El sonido de las puertas abrirse con fuerza era algo común en esa sala, los corresponsales del diario _The Prophet_ estaban acostumbrados a esperar algo malo con aquel sonido ¡Cuantas veces habían sido abiertas esas puertas así desde que el innombrable había regresado! Como siempre Thomas azotaba aquellas puertas al entrar en donde ellos se dedicaban a escribir las noticias y redactarlas antes de ser llevadas a impresión, su rostro siempre había sido la imagen de el liderazgo, sereno y con mirada potente, daba ordenes y gruñía en señal de respuesta cuando alguien se atrevía a preguntarle sobre la encomienda que acababa de recibir. Últimamente se le había visto mas malhumorado que nunca por las malas noticias pero en esencia su personalidad seguía igual de fastidiosa y, en muchas formas, digna de admiración; en los últimos dos días su rostro había sido sinónimo de señal de que algo horrible había sucedido y muchos habían notado que su carácter fuerte había cambiado transformándolo en alguien taciturno. Ese día las puertas no se abrieron con fuerza, Thomas entro en silencio y se quedo viendo a sus trabajadores con mirada ausente, cuando los trabajadores se percataron de la presencia de Thomas guardaron silencio.

-Asalto en la reserva de los Tetraped-dijo en voz baja, no era necesario que aquello lo gritara para que le escucharan, no se bromeaba con ese tipo de criaturas-hace cuatro horas un par de personas entraron en la área de restricción de los Tetraped y los liberaron

Thomas era el editor desde hacia un par de años y aparte de su conocido carácter era famoso por que costaba mucho que alguna noticia lo alterara, era un hueso duro de roer, mas sin embargo ahora su rostro de impaciencia y de poco tolerancia había desaparecido y cada vez se le veía mas asustado, en ese momento mas bien parecía que acabara de estar con un ejercito de Dementores.

-¿Y a donde fueron a parar?-dijo un corresponsal sin poder dejar de pensar en algún pobre e infeliz pueblo arrasado por esos animales del demonio

-Ese es el problema… no se sabe donde están-dijo Thomas-no han aparecido en ningún lugar; los muros que las mantenían presas fueron derrumbadas, esa es la única cosa que demuestra que algo paso ahí

-Es lo mismo que paso con las Necromantulas-dijo levantándose una mujer que hacía unos momentos escribía un articulo sobre criaturas tenebrosas-fue la destructora aquella vez… ¡Tal vez fue ella de nuevo!

-Sea lo que sea debemos de informarlo-dijo Thomas pensando en enviar a alguno de sus empleados a verificar la noticia, por la cara que pusieron sus corresponsales debieron de haber adivinado que es lo que quería hacer-¿Dónde esta Justin Boyle? ¡Quiero que alguien lo acompañe!

-Yo iré con el-dijo un muchacho bastante joven

-No, tu sigue con la noticia de los videntes-le dijo Thomas sin tomarle mucha atención, era muy joven para enfrentarse a algo tan peligroso-apúrate que lo necesito para esta misma tarde-Thomas se retiro recordando a los Tetraped

Entro a su despacho suspirando y sintiendo en su estomago los efectos de la gastritis de la cual ya no se podía imaginar su vida sin ella, se acerco a la ventana y retiro levemente las persianas que le ocultaba, miro al joven que se había ofrecido a la misión con un dejo de desdén, en ese momento le recordó a el mismo, joven, inútil, con muchas esperanzas en su propio oficio y, como muchos en esa área de trabajo, ingenuo. Debía de tener más o menos su misma edad cuando vio por primera vez esas infernales criaturas, había visto como tan solo dos Tetraped asesinaban un grupo de veinte experimentados criadores de criaturas tenebrosas. Como olvidar esa horrible imagen, tenían cuatro patas lisas y sin ningún rastro de bello, eran de color carne muy parecidas a las humanas, a decir verdad parecían pierna humanas femeninas extremadamente largas, aquellas cuatro patas se unían a un torso femenino, desnudo, exuberante y sangrante, tan atractivo como espeluznante, carecía de brazos o alguna otra extremidad que le sirviera para el mismo propósito y en vez de cabeza humana o de araña tenía una cabeza similar a la de una lombriz gigante, un par de musculosos labios atrapaban a sus victimas para luego tragárselos vivos y totalmente consientes de lo que sucedía. Pobres diablos.

Thomas cerro las persianas y se sentó tras su escritorio, cerro los ojos y sin poder evitarlo recordó como dos Tetraped engullían a un pobre hombre, una de ellas se había inclinado ante esa pobre persona y por mas encantamientos que este le lanzo el Tetraped le atrapo con sus labios del pecho para arriba, se había levantado llevando consigo al criador mientras que este agitaba las piernas desesperado, otro Tetraped se había acercado y sus labios habían atrapado sus piernas, un par de jalones por parte de ambas criaturas y habían partido en dos al criador. Tuvo que pasar varios años para que olvidara el sonido de aquel cuerpo partirse, romperse, tal cual una de esas figurillas de cera que se ponían en pasteles de cumpleaños… y ahora volvía a su memoria. Thomas espero que el lugar al que llegaran esas criaturas fuera muy pero muy pequeño para que no hubiera tantas victimas. Era un hecho que habrían varios muertos, o mejor dicho que nadie sobreviviría.

Entonces aquel tan admirado Thomas, el valiente, sin igual, y duro Thomas, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_Extracto tomado del The Daily Prophet; _

_Una semana después de la alineación planetaria_

_**Noche de terror y estrellas.**_

… _Siguen siendo reportados accidentes relacionados con la alineación planetaria, en realidad hay muy pocos informes oficiales sobre estos "accidentes" que hayan sido reportados la misma noche del suceso. Después de que una fuente desconocida informara acerca de un par de videntes que entraron en un estado de trance se han dado a conocer historias de personas que aseguran haber tenido una visión relacionado con el futuro._

_Sobra decir que la mayoría de estos supuestos videntes son solo charlatanes que quieren sacar provecho de la situación, en especial por que después de una exhaustiva investigación se descubrió que muchos de estos " visionarios" no tienen ninguna relación con algún vidente o similar. Hasta la fecha, una semana después del incidente, no se ha dado ninguna declaración por parte del departamento de misterios que se dedican a estudiar estos fenómenos. _

_También se rumorea que durante la alineación planetario ocurrieron varios accidentes en el __**paseo de los hechiceros**__; cabe mencionar que…_

* * *

La alineación planetaria fue un gran tema de conversación para los amantes de temas de misterio, en Hogwarts se hablo mucho del tema ya que la información que proporcionaba el _The Prophet_ fue un cultivo de especulaciones. Además muchos de los rumores que se comenzaron a correr tuvieron que ver con la desaparición de la Profesora Trelawny. Muchos decían que los mismísimos inefables habían irrumpido en Hogwarts y la habían raptado, según estos rumores la profesora estaba siendo diseccionada para saber los secretos de los videntes; otros decían que había profetizado la llegada del lord al ministerio y por ello ahora se había vuelto una Death Eather. Sin embargo todas esas historias eran fácilmente desmentidas, bastaba con solo ir a la enfermería para darse cuenta que eran mentiras.

La profesora Trelawny estaba internada en la enfermería de la escuela por una seria infección en la garganta, y esa era la versión oficial. Sin embargo existía otra historia, la verdadera. Hermione Granger la conocía por que ella había presenciado todo.

_-Aquí esta, profesor-_había dicho la chica de ojos melados al entrar al dormitorio de la profesora

El profesor entro deprisa pero la profesora ya no estaba en el suelo donde se había quedado después de que se desmayara, miro el rededor y se dio cuenta que había luz en el cuarto de baño, se apresuro a entrar y se encontró a Trelawny completamente desnuda y con la mirada perdida sentada en la bañera, el agua se regaba sin importarle en lo mas mínimo a la profesora.

-_Sibyll… Sibyll_-murmuro el anciano profesor sujetándole levemente de un hombro

Hermione entro y le siguió un Harry que parecía haber tenido que correr para alcanzarlos, el muchacho miro a Trelawny y se acerco a ella.

-_Profesora…_-la llamo pero, igual que con Dumbledore, no contesto

Hermione había llevado a Harry con Dumbledore, después de dejar a Ginny en la enfermería, para explicar lo que había pasado; Dumbledore escucho atento toda la historia de Hermione, después escucho a Harry contar su propia versión de los hechos, el joven mago recordaba haber pelado con Voldemort, haber ganado y recordaba ligeramente algo que tenía que ver con Hogwarts… no estaba seguro que cosa pero sabía que era importante, entonces Hermione narro su descubrimiento de la familia de Harry. La escasa sangre de vidente que Harry había heredado se había activado con la alineación planetaria, le había otorgado visiones durante todo ese tiempo y en el clímax de la alineación había abierto su mente permitiendo que Voldemort le atacara… aunque también le había permitido ver directamente el futuro, Harry estaba seguro de haber alcanzado a ver algo realmente importante y malo acerca del futuro… pero no recordaba casi nada.

-_¡Maldición! ¡No recuerdo!_-exclamo Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore caminando en círculos-_debo de recordarlo… sé que es importante_

-_Si tan solo alguien pudiera haber visto lo que Harry logro ver_-dijo Dumbledore pensativo

_-¡La profesora Trelawny!-_ recordó Hermione y entonces los tres salieron corriendo para ir por la profesora

Tanto Harry como Dumbledore le estuvieron tratando de hablar toda la noche pero la profesora tan solo dijo cuatro palabras, totalmente inútiles.

_-Me queman las manos_

Llevaron a la profesora a la enfermería para que se recuperara, al día siguiente despertó sin ningún tipo de recuero de la noche pasada, tan solo una infección en la garganta y una inexplicable comezón en las manos quedaron como secuela de la alineación planetaria.

Hermione oculto la información mas valiosa hasta que estuvo a solas con Harry, para eso tuvo que esperar cuatro días ya que, por supuesto, el joven mago y la pelirroja tuvieron mucho que hablar después de esa movida noche, no había cambiado mucho entre ellos, solo que ahora eran mas cariñosos… bueno, Hermione se había dado cuenta que Ginny se había vuelto mas pensativa cuando no estaba con Harry.

Finalmente después de cuatro días de estar buscando el momento perfecto encontró a Harry regresando de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo llamo para hablar a solas y después de ocultarse en la cima de la torre de astronomía le conto toda la conversación que tuvo con Trelawny. Pensó que sería mas difícil pero a decir verdad fue como si se estuviera desahogando de algún crimen o algo similar. Harry escucho atentamente y cuando Hermione termino se quedaron los dos callados.

-Entonces ya no podre ver el futuro-comento el joven mago pensativamente, se esforzaba por no ver a directamente a Hermione

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que dijo Trelawny

El silencio hizo que la tensión entre los dos Griffindor se hiciera mas presente.

-Sí, lo sé… lo sé… es que es…-dijo Harry sin atreverse a ver a la chica, se mantuvo viendo el azul del día-es complicado

-Lo sé pero en verdad deberíamos placarlo-dijo la chica de ojos melados

Hasta ese momento se habían mantenido a distancia, Hermione estaba recargada en el alfeizar de la torre, un tanto apenada, pero ahora se acerco al joven mago y le obligo a verle, tuvo que tomar la cara de Harry con ambas manos y obligarlo a voltear a verle, al recordar lo dicho por Trelawny, la posibilidad de haber sido pareja, sintió que su rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza.

-Quiero saber qué piensas-dijo Hermione con un susurro

-¿Que voy a pensar Hermione?-dijo Harry alejándose un poco-que todo esto es…

-¿Extraño?-dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja-es cierto pero ya lo asimile y me di cuenta que hay mas aparte de esa posible relación entre nosotros para preocuparse

Harry suspiro y examino a su amiga.

-No se como te puedes quedar así de tranquila con todo esto, Hermione-dijo Harry y supo que su amiga tenía razón, se concentró en el tema que quería discutir la chica-yo siendo malo… no se como podría pasar algo así

-Yo tampoco, esperaba que tu me dieras ideas de cómo podría pasar eso-Hermione se recargo en el alfeizar de la torre y se distrajo viendo los arboles del bosque prohibido

Harry se acerco y miro también los arboles, suspiro y miro a la chica de reojo

-¿Tu y yo de novios?-se pregunto y miro incomodo los arboles

-Se suponía que íbamos a hablar de otra cosa-sonrió Hermione y de pronto noto que la incomodidad se desvanecía

Harry se rio y se sacudió el cabello.

-Es que la idea es una…

-¿Locura?-pregunto Hermione

-Yo iba a decir… no se que iba a decir… pero creo que locura queda bien-Harry arrugo el seño y recordó lo que le conto Hermione-¿A que crees que se refería Trelawny con eso de que cuando Voldemort me marco como su igual ese destino desapareció?

-No lo se

-¿Y por qué crees que de pronto se desmayo?

-No lo se-dijo Hermione, se quedo pensativa unos momentos-creo que pudo haber sido por lo que tu hacías… ya sabes, eso de enfrentar a Voldemort

La chica miro los terrenos del colegio y pensó en que decir mientras veía algunos alumnos jugar en el césped.

-En algún lugar leí que de cierta forma la mente de los videntes se conectan entre si… tal vez la pelea que tuviste con Voldemort hizo que hubiera alguna…-Hermione arrugo el ceño, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aún seguía siendo escéptica con eso de adivinación-… especia de interferencia

Harry suspiro.

-Si crees eso entonces debe de ser cierto-miro su reloj-creo que ya debemos irnos… las clases ya van a empezar y quiero llegar temprano

-¿Si? Por que la prisa si tienes clase con Alucard-dijo Hermione mientras que se colgaba la mochila al hombro

-Ho, bueno, Alucard ha estado haciendo competencias de hacer pociones y… digamos que Neville se ha estado luciendo

-¿En verdad?-dijo Hermione claramente sorprendida, ya estaban bajando las escaleras para llegar a los pasillos del colegio

-Sorprendente ¿no?-dijo Harry sonriendo-esta apunto de volverse el mejor en la clase de Alucard

Hermione arrugo el ceño y pensó en las diferencias que se obtenían con tan solo cambiar de profesor, tal vez Alucard era mas comprensivo… o mas terrorífico que Snape, sea cual fuera la razón si se notaba la diferencia en Neville, las ultimas veces que le había visto efectivamente se le veía mas confiado y hasta alegre.

-Si le hechas un vistazo cuando salga de la clase de Alucard o de Herbología vas verle una que otra admiradora

Hermione se rio y se hizo una nota mental de ver que tantas admiradoras tenía.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir por acá-dijo Harry señalando el pasillo que le llevaba al aula de Alucard.-¿y entonces como quedamos? Ya sabes… con eso que te mostró Trelawny

Hermione le miro pensativa y de pronto le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?-se quejo Harry sobándose el hombro-¿te volviste loca o que?

-No te vuelvas malo ¿entendiste? -Sonrió Hermione y después de un rato se fue

Harry la miro alejarse y sonrió, después de todo habían arreglado todo sin tener que hablar del tema tan embarazoso, todo estaba bien.

El muchacho camino contento a su aula esperando poder alcanzar un asiento lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver las obras de arte que hacía Neville. Estaba tan distraído que no noto que una serpiente le veía atentamente desde la grieta de una piedra. La serpiente siseo y se dio cuenta que ella también era vista, a lo lejos un muchacho con el uniforme de Slitheryn había estado viendo a los Griffindor y ahora le veía a el, era Garyel Zelin. La serpiente siseo y después de un rato se oculto en la grieta, Zelin miro con atención la grieta y después de un rato también se fue.

* * *

Maura llego a la biblioteca y aventó la mochila de mala gana a la mesa, el ruido y las posteriores miradas de reproche no le disminuyeron el malhumor y sin decir nada la chica se sentó frente a una pelirroja que apenas había levantado la mirada, la Griffindor suspiro y maldijo para sus adentros. Ginny levanto la mirada, la examino y supo que ya no podía seguirla ignorando a su amiga.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?-pregunto preparándose para una tormenta

La chica le miro pero en vez de responder ahogó un grito con frustración, se apoyo en la mesa y miro hacía madame pince con odio.

-Es Vector-dijo después de un rato-¿puedes creer que me dijo que ya me considerara reprobada en su clase?

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto Ginny con tranquilidad

-No lo sé-refunfuño la chica-está loca

-Puede ser por que no has entregado tus deberes en…-comento Ginny haciendo cálculos mentales-… tres semanas

-¡No me puede reprobar por tan solo diez tareas sin entregar!-grito la chica perdiendo la escasa paciencia que tenía

Ginny suspiro y no dijo nada mas, se quedó viendo a la salida pensando en varias cosas a la vez, Maura miro a Ginny con atención, desde la noche de la alineación planetaria Ginny tenía esa extraña manía de quedarse callada y con la mirada perdida, la había visto perder el tiempo de esa forma, y mas de una vez había pasado mas de la mitad del día así, después había veces que reaccionaba de mal humor o con una tristeza que no lograba ocultar de ninguna forma, era muy sospechoso todo eso y si no estuviera totalmente segura de que Ginny aun era virgen estaría segura que dentro de unos cuantos meses sería tía de una mini Ginny o un mini Harry. Observó a la chica de forma insistente preguntándose si se daría cuenta, si notaría que le observaba, después de varios minutos se dio cuenta de que no.

-Parece que Harry te tiene toda mensa-Ginny parpadeo y miro a Maura como si se apenas notara su presencia-se nota que estas enamorada

Ginny enrojeció y sonrió.

-Solo estaba pensando en…

-No digas nada-pidió maura-es obvio que todavía estas en la etapa de luna de miel…o… ¿pasa algo mas?-pregunto con tono preocupado

-¿Qué podría pasar?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo

-No te estará haciendo algo malo Harry ¿verdad?

-¿Qué podría hacerme el?-sonrió la pelirroja

Maura no agrego nada, la miro atentamente y aunque la pelirroja sonreía con apariencia de enorme felicidad a la Griffindor le pareció que había algo raro en ella.

-Bueno… está bien, solo… cuídate mucho ¿quieres?

La pelirroja asintió y después de un rato se despidió argumentando que tenía una cita con Harry.

-Estoy bien de verdad-aseguro Ginny ante la mirada de preocupación de su amiga-Harry me ama y yo lo amo, somos una pareja feliz

Maura asintió pero supo que algo andaba mal, se contento con verla salir y de pronto recordó algo que había pasado hace cuatro años, cuando aún estaban en primer año. En ese año no le hablaba aún a Ginny, ella era presumida y Ginny era de esas niñas tímidas, faltas de voluntad y, como lo diría muchas veces, una "mosquita muerta"… cosas que la Maura de antes encontraba algo insufrible en las personas. Se había burlado de ella, la había maltratado, y se había divertido a su costa por mucho tiempo y hasta la fecha se lamentaba de ello. Al comenzar el segundo año Ginny regreso a Hogwarts con su autoestima un poco más alta, con un nuevo peinado y una gran sonrisa; basto con una pequeña charla antes de entrar a transformaciones para darse cuenta que aquella pelirroja era una persona bastante divertida, amable…en fin, era todo un amor. Después de un año de haber entablado aquella amistad se atrevió a preguntarle la razón de por que su personalidad había cambiado después de su primer año, hasta la fecha aun no sabía por que Ginny, siendo una muchacha tan llena de vida por naturaleza, había pasado su primer año siendo una sombra lúgubre.

-Lúgubre-murmuro maura recordando que la había llamado así en más de una ocasión aquel primer año en Hogwarts

¡Por dios! No solo la había insultado sino que también le había hecho bromas pesadas, la había maltratado mucho. Maura se llevo una mano a la cara completamente avergonzada recordando cómo una vez le había tirado todas sus cosas por la ventana del dormitorio, la pelirroja se había quedado tan solo con la ropa que traía puesta, su mochila y ese estúpido diario que hasta la fecha le seguía desagradando a Maura.

-Ese… ese … diario-murmuro Maura recordando el pequeño y viejo libro que Ginny siempre llevaba con ella-ese estupi…do

Sintió un escalofrió recordando ese libro, parecía que la familia Weasley era tan pobre que ni siquiera había podido comprarle un diario nuevo a la chica. Maura recordó un día en que una chica llamada Irene le hizo una mala broma a Ginny, incluso la Maura de esos tiempos considero demasiado pesada esa broma pero se había corrido la voz en la torre de Griffindor la forma en que se podía tratar a Ginny, al día siguiente de esa broma había aparecido el gato de Irene asfixiado y colgado en la regadera de la habitación de aquella chica. No sabía por que pero Maura sintió ese día que en su habitación había mucho mas frio de lo usual, en especial cerca de la cama de Ginny. Esa noche Maura tuvo pesadillas… todas relacionadas con ese viejo y mohoso diario… mohoso.

En ese momento Maura recordó algo extraño, no había pensado en ello en todos los años de amistad con Ginny, el primer día de clases en su primer año había visto a la pequeña Ginny escribir en aquel diario, el libro se veía viejo, efectivamente, pero relativamente en buen estado, pero aquel día en que el gato de Irene había sido asfixiado ese diario lucía mohoso, por un momento le hizo pensar en un viejo tronco de árbol muerto, o algún animal ahogado en un pozo, pudriéndose a causa de la humedad . Maura arrugo el ceño.

_Mohoso…_

Si, muy mohoso… y frio; recordó que Ginny no viajo con ella en el mismo vagón al terminar el curso escolar, la pelirroja había viajado en el vagón de su hermano con Harry y Hermione, la vio una vez al ir al baño y se percató claramente que no llevaba consigo ese diario, ni el año siguiente, ni nunca mas.

_Mohoso…_

Sin saber por que Maura volvió a comparar ese diario con un cadáver, si un cadáver, ese diario era como un cadáver, frio, oscuro, y ahora que lo pensaba parecía descomponerse conforme pasaba el tiempo… como un cadáver.

Maura sacudió la cabeza y decidió que no pensaría mas en esas cosas, había maltratado a Ginny pero ahora la cuidaba lo mas que podía, eso era todo, pensar en ese diario era solo una forma de evitar pensar en su culpabilidad… eso era todo. Su deber ahora, para compensar su pasado con ella, era cuidarla de todo.

La Griffindor se levanto y tomo su mochila para salir de ahí pensando en como decirle a sus padres que posiblemente reprobaría una asignatura… pero no pudo evitar pensaren ese diario.

_Estaba mohoso…_

* * *

_Próximo partido._

_Griffindor contra Slitheryn_

_Dentro de cinco semanas será el desempate para la copa de Quidditch, las dos casas, Griffindor y Slitheryn, se enfrentaran para decidir quien será el campeón, después del partido habrá una gran fiesta en el que podrán asistir todos los alumnos sin ningún tipo de excepción._

* * *

-Hola, Luna-saludo Hermione-hola, Cho

-Hola Hermione-saludaron las dos Ravenclaw a la vez

Hermione sintió un sensación de hastío ante eso, las primeras semanas había sido divertido la forma en que las dos chicas parecían haberse sincronizado en todo lo que hacían pero ahora era desesperante. Las dos Ravenclaw estaban leyendo atentamente un _The Quibbler_ del mes pasado, y parecía que no iban despegar los ojos de la revista, Hermione se sentó junto a ellas y se entretuvo mirando el cielo azul, el césped del campo de Quidditch y las gradas en las que estaban sentadas las tres chicas.

-¿Pues que tanto están leyendo?-pregunto Hermione después de un tiempo totalmente aburrida

-La moda para estas próximas vacaciones-respondió Cho

-Si, mira…esta hermoso este conjunto-dijo Luna mostrándole la revista

Hermione esperaba ver disfraces de alguna criatura en las que creía Luna pero para su alivio era ropa normal, algo hippie para su gusto pero en verdad era ropa bonita.

-Parece que este verano va a estar de moda la ropa muggle-dijo Cho emocionada- no puedo esperar para ir de compras a Hogsmeade… tu también deberías de comprarte algo así Hermione, te quedaría muy bien

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Hermione sin darle mucha importancia-no lo se, creo que no es mucho de mi estilo

Y era razón, en realidad ella no solía fijarse en eso de la moda, mientras que fuera ropa cómoda y no mostrara mucha piel o muy poca no le interesaba si estaba a la moda o no, la chica de ojos melados miro de nuevo el campo de Quidditch y vio que Eris caminaba por el césped; la pequeña parecía estar buscando a alguien cuando de pronto se percato de la presencia de las chicas en las gradas. Hermione levantó la mano sonriendo a la niña.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Ahí esta Eris!-grito Luna emocionada y tirando la revista-¡Eris! ¡Por aquí!

-¡Ouch! Mira hacía donde gritas Luna, casi me dejas sorda-gruño Cho llevándose las manos a un adolorido oído

La niña llego a donde se encontraban las chicas y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tarde de chicas?-pregunto la pequeña Griffindor

-Pues creo que si… estamos hablando de moda-contesto Luna mientras que levantaba la revista y le enseñaba a Eris la ropa que la tenía cautivada

Hermione sintió esa leve incomodidad que solía sentir cada vez que alguien hablaba de algún tema que ella no dominara, ella no entendía nada de eso que llamaban "cosa de chicas", la única vez que se había puesto algún vestido de ese tipo era en las vacaciones navideñas pasadas; la chica de ojos melados se agacho sintiendo de nuevo aquel leve pudor tan conocido, tan solo recordar lo desnuda que se había sentido con la breve minifalda que le había prestado Ginny, la hacía querer ahorcar a la pelirroja. Suspiro y miro de nuevo el campo de Quidditch.

-¡Ho! ¡mira, ese es encantador!-exclamo Eris señalando algún conjunto en la revista-estoy segura que ese le gustaría mucho a Harry

La pequeña niña pareció recapacitar lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca sonrojada a mas no poder, Hermione le volteó a ver con curiosidad y la inspecciono con la mirada, ahora que lo pensaba… Eris parecía que era el tipo de chica coqueta, vanidosa y, tal vez cuando llegara a la adolescencia, algo presumida. Sonrió al imaginarse como sería cuando fuera mayor, sería hermosa por supuesto; alta, igual que su padre, atlética, y… entonces Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estomago. Había estado viendo a la pequeña niña, examinando cada rasgo de ella y ahora se había dado cuenta que en el brazo de la niña se podía ver un verdugón sobresaliendo de la manga de su túnica, miro con mas cuidado y pudo vero otro en el cuello y otros mas en las piernas de la pequeña.

_-¿Qué demonios?-_pensó Hermione sorprendida

Eris volteo a ver a Hermione y pareció darse cuenta de cómo la estaba viendo, se bajo la falda para tapar las marcas oscuras y se levanto, dijo que había quedado de verse con Harry y se marcho demasiado aprisa. Las dos Ravenclaw y la Griffindor la observaron extrañadas, y aun mas Hermione.

-¿Eris ya sabe lo de Harry y Ginny?-pregunto Luna

Ninguna de las dos chicas contesto, Cho se había sumergido de nuevo en la lectura del _The Quibbler_ y Hermione seguía pensando en las marcas que tenía Eris en su cuerpo.

-Hey, les estoy hablando-insistió la Ravenclaw

-No se de que me hablas-dijo Cho sin hacer mucho caso

-¿Y tu Hermione? ¿Tu si sabes?-pregunto Luna-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¿Eris sabe de lo de Harry y Ginny?

-No… no lo creo-murmuro Hermione volviendo a pensar en los verdugones

Y estuvo segura que tenían que ver con ese supuesto entrenamiento que tenían ella y Harry. Entonces supo que era hora de que ella y Harry hablaran muy seriamente acerca de la pequeña Griffindor.

* * *

Ginny estaba de nuevo en ese cementerio, miro el rededor y se dio cuenta que había alguien viéndola de entre las lapidas, era Tom. El chico últimamente la vigilaba muy insistentemente, le había visto pero desde lejos, no se acercaba a ella pero no era necesario para darse cuenta de que le sucedía algo al recuerdo.

-Tom-llamo la pelirroja pero el recuerdo no se movió ni dijo algo

Desde el accidente en la alineación planetaria Tom había retornado, recordaba claramente como poco antes de que Harry venciera finalmente a Voldemort, antes de que explotara todo y escaparan del cementerio, Tom Sorvolo Riddley la había sujetado de una pierna. Había escapado con Harry, si, pero un invitado indeseable había regresado con ella.

Sintió a Riddley desde el principio y aunque volvía a usar la piedra que le había dado Alucard no podía evitar ver al recuerdo vigilarle desde lejos, había veces en que llegaban a intercambiar miradas por lo que a Ginny le parecía apenas unos segundos pero cuando dejaba de hacerlo se daba cuenta que habían pasado varios minutos. Tom siempre la veía desde lejos, la pelirroja no lo alcanzaba a ver bien pero inclusive a esa distancia lograba darse cuenta de que el recuerdo era diferente, se veía diferente, estaba mas viejo, ya no se veía como un joven de diecisiete años, ahora parecía de veintitantos años. Tom se estaba haciendo mas y mas viejo conforme pasaban los días.

-Ginny…-alcanzó a escuchar como el recuerdo le llamaba

-Ginny-y la pelirroja abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue un par de ojos verde esmeralda

Se había quedado dormida en un escritorio de la sala común de Griffindor, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre un libro de historia de la magia y con los brazos se acurrucaba, el chico le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba frente a ella con la misma posición.

-¿Te han dicho que duermes como un ángel?-pregunto Harry sin dejar de verla

-No, pero me lo puedes decir tu-sonrió Ginny un poco adormilada

La pelirroja se enderezó y se estiro sintiendo como su los huesos de su espalda tronaban, suspiro y aventó los brazos al cuello de su novio para darle un fuerte beso.

-Tienes una cara terrible-comento Harry

-Pero aún así estas loco por mi-se rio la pelirroja

-Estoy hablando en serio, estas estudiando demasiado-le reprendió el joven mago

-Pues no tengo otra opción, si quiero pasar los T.I.M.O.S debo de estudiar-resoplo resignada y se tallo los ojos-todavía debo de terminar la redacción acerca de la revolución de los centauros

-Dame eso-dijo Harry y le quito el pergamino y la pluma que había tomado la pelirroja-no seré Hermione pero creo que te puedo ayudar con esta tarea

Ginny le sonrió y se volvió a estirar sintiendo el cansancio por dormir en tan incomoda posición, escucho un ligero revuelo detrás suyo y al voltear se dio cuenta que habían varios estudiantes leyendo el tablón de anuncios emocionados.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-preguntó

-Mmm… es una… ¿Qué?-dijo Harry levantando la vista del pergamino, estaba revisando lo que ya había escrito la chica, miro que señalaba directo al tablón-ah, hace rato vino Dean y puso un cartel, va a haber otra Dumble-sorpresa

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ginny sin mucha curiosidad-¿Y ahora que va a ser?

-Creo que un baile…ya sabes, de esos elegantes-puso postura y voz elegante-de esos que les dicen cotillón

-¿En verdad?-ahora los ojos de Ginny brillaban de emoción, y entonces se levanto para ir corriendo a ver el anuncio

Harry se rio ante eso y tomo el libro de historia de magia buscando algo que le sirviera para el tema de investigación de Ginny, sin embargo no veía mucho material útil, ojeo el libro con curiosidad esperando a que regresara su novia, de pronto encontró un tema interesante.

-_Hechiceros del lejano oriente_-leyó el joven mago

Paso un dedo leyendo acerca de algunas tradiciones en el antiguo Japón, algunos hechiceros ejercían las tareas de protección o asesinato, se dedicaban a proteger a alguna familia y dependiendo de la familia le podían pedir cualquier cosa, los hechiceros estaban obligados a obedecerles aún sacrificando su propia existencia.

-¡Un baile!-grito Ginny emocionada regresando con su novio

-¿Te interesa el baile?-pregunto Harry olvidándose de la lectura

-Por supuesto, además va ser elegante… voy a poder usar ese vestido que me compraste antes de entrar a clases

Harry hizo memoria del vestido, era corto, le cubriría apenas los muslos a la pelirroja, tenía algo de escote y era de un bonito color azul celeste.

-Si… supongo que si es por eso creo que estaría bien ir… y… hem… esto… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-pregunto el joven mago con tono de desinterés, había vuelto a leer el libro pero su mente había vuelto a aquel pequeño y revelador vestido

-Por supuesto-dijo Ginny sentándose en sus piernas-no tienes que pedírmelo ¿Te imaginas? Será la primera fiesta a la que vayamos como novios. Esta la que hubo en el torneo de los tres magos… pero ese no cuenta

-Pues no por que no éramos novios-dijo Harry

-Oye, pero si vamos a ir juntos, como novios-dijo Ginny con gravedad- entonces creo que tal vez deberías de hablar con Eris…creo que se daría cuenta de la verdad si vamos tomados de la mano o nos llegamos a besar

-Mmm…tienes razón, entonces todavía no hagamos publico lo nuestro-Ginny le golpeo ligeramente la frente-¡Auch!... ¿Qué tiene? Es que no quiero tener esa platica con ella

-Harry, tienes que decirle alguna vez

-¿Es necesario?-dijo Harry sintiendo un malestar en el estomago-¿Te imaginas como va actuar? No quiero tener que hacer eso

-Pues tu decides eso… creo que si no se lo dices no podremos ir al baile juntos

-Tienes razón… divierte en el baile-dijo Harry volviendo a su lectura del libro

Ginny le volvió a golpear irritada.

-¡Auch! Esta bien-dijo Harry llevándose a la frente-si no hay mas remedio… pero no me gustara

-No te preocupes… ella estará bien-le aseguró la pelirroja y le dio un fuerte beso-además…así te podre presumir mejor mi vestido y créeme, vale la pena

* * *

-¿Crees que siga estando ahí mas tiempo, Volpus?-se quejo el pequeño Eliel viendo a Eris leyendo el tablón de anuncios frente al reloj con la puntuación de las casas, Ravenclaw y Griffindor iban empates, Hufflepuf estaba en tercer lugar y Slitheryn en cuarto-tengo que ir a clases

-Lo leerá otras treinta veces mas-dijo Volpus aburrido, estaba sentado en el piso viendo el reloj de las puntuaciones, Cho le había dicho que Ravenclaw tenía veinte años de no ganar la copa de las casas, tal vez este año ellos podrían ganarla

-¿Ya terminaste o volverás a leerlo?-pregunto Eliel cada vez mas irritado

Sin embargo Eris seguía con la mirada fija en un cartelón, se paro de puntillas para leerlo mejor.

-Baile-leyó la pequeña pasando el dedo por las letras del cartel

-¡Si!-grito Eliel enojado-un baile, una Dumble-sorpresa, esta el mismo anuncio en mi sala común, en la de Volpus y seguramente en la tuya ¿Nos podemos ir? ¡Tengo que ir a clases!

-Y no podemos ir porque es para los de cuarto en adelante-dijo Volpus sin interés

-No esta no es una Dumble-sorpresa-dijo Eris leyendo de nuevo el cartel-y dice que todos los alumnos están invitados

-¿En verdad?-dijo Volpus levantándose de pronto para leer el cartel-¡Es cierto! ¡Podremos ir!

-No es elegante como el de la Dumble-sorpresa pero podría ponerme un vestido muy bonito… ¡Me lo pondré para ir¡

-Yo también me arreglare mucho, y Eliel también-comento el Ravenclaw

-Si por supuesto, todos nos veremos hermosos ¿Nos vamos ya?

-La Dumble-sorpresa es primero, este otro baile es después del partido de Quidditch contra Slitheryn

-También esta muy próximo-dijo Volpus

-Si ¡Y aplastaremos a esos puercos!-exclamo contenta

-¡Hey!-protesto Eliel

-Lo siento, Eliel, pero es verdad-comenzó a caminar en dirección del aula de clases, Eliel parecía aliviado de que por fin pudieran marchase-esta vez si que les partiré la cara ¡Los destrozaremos!

Eris comenzó a pensar en la fiesta, no podría ir a la Dumble-sorpresa pero podía ir a la otra, pensó que entonces les serviría como premio por ganar la copa de Quidditch, por que era obvio que le ganarían a Slitheryn. Sería muy bueno que en su primer año en Hogwarts pudieran ganar la copa. Si la ganarían y sería gracias a ella, Harry atraparía la Snitch dorada pero no sería necesario ya que ella habría anotado tantos goles que no le serviría a Slitheryn que ellos atraparan la dorada pelotita. Entonces Harry se acercaría a ella y le daría un fuerte abrazo felicitándola por su excelente juego. Entonces en la fiesta le pediría bailar con ella y sería cuando el…

-¿Eris? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Volpus-estas toda roja

-Déjala tranquila-murmuro Eliel sonriente-parece que ya esta haciendo planes para celebrar su victoria de Quidditch

Eris comenzó a reír y hecho a correr dejando atrás a los dos niños tratando de no pensar mas en como podría celebrar su victoria ante Slitheryn.

* * *

Era de noche en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban dormidos, sumidos en un tranquilo sueño, lejos de saber que era lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior; asesinatos, torturas, desapariciones y muchas cosas más que existían en el mundo real, al que por ser aun jóvenes no se les estaba permitido participar, pero no en Hogwarts… o al menos eso creía todo el mundo. Si en verdad supieran la verdad sabrían que no era necesario ir tan lejos para estar conectados a ese mundo tan cruel, en un dormitorio en la sala común de Slitheryn se estaba preparando algo que era tan cruel que no era diferente a lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. En el dormitorio que le pertenecía a Blaise Zabini se encontraba un muchacho tirado en el suelo, miraba el techo con atención mientras que un muchacho rubio permanecía serio y callado. El aspecto de Draco Malfoy ya no era el de un chico altanero con aires de superioridad que era como solía mostrarse antes de su caída y tampoco lucia como el de una persona fría como era al llegar a ese curso, ahora su aspecto se había deteriorado bastante, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez disfruto ser, su cabello había perdido el brillo e inclusive había comenzado a caersele, su tez estaba mas pálida que nunca y estaba mas delgado de lo que le convenía, las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos evidenciaban las largas noches sin sueño que había pasado; le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Potter y a sus amigos sobre su bienestar pero la verdad es que nunca había estado peor

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Malfoy saliendo de sus propios pensamientos-todo el tiempo dices que todo esto esta apunto de terminar, pero no veo que hagas algo… además ahora esta lo de ese… ese monstruo

Zabini no contesto pero Malfoy pudo notar como el Slitheryn había arrugado el ceño cuando menciono el asunto de Nomack. Aquella noche, después de regresar del encuentro con el asesino le conto de inmediato a Zabini lo sucedido. La ira que demostró el chico fue inmensa, se la pasó gritando hasta que la garganta le ardió horrores, y habría seguido pero su mente le dijo que no serviría de nada.

Blaise tenía muchos planes en los que figuraba el asesino Nomack pero ahora esa escoria le había traicionado y no sabía que tanto sabía de sus intenciones, Draco le había contado lo que alcanzó a ver en la habitación de Trelawny, no era mucho… mas bien era nada, un montón de información que no servía para nada. Sin embargo por lo que le dijo Draco a Nomack parecía haberle servido muchísimo. Estaba seguro que Nomack traicionaría a Voldemort tan fácil como lo había hecho con el, así que no temía que fuera a delatarlo con el innombrable… pero entonces ¿Qué planeaba ese infeliz?

-¿Como supo que era un animago?-volvió a preguntar Malfoy-tu eras el único que lo sabía

Zabini se levanto y se acerco a Malfoy con una mirada tan fría como el hielo, levantó una mano y la puso sobre el hombro del animago de una forma casi fraternal.

-Haces muchas preguntas, Draco-murmuro Zabini-te preocupas demasiado… eso de Nomack es tan solo una desviación de mi plan

Para sorpresa de Malfoy, Blaise le abrazo como si le estuviera consolando, le murmuró un ligero _todo estará _bien. El muchacho se acerco a la puerta para salir de la habitación, tenía hambre, estaba cansado y se le estaba jodiendo su asquerosa vida por el hecho de que Nomack le hubiera traicionado, tenía varias formas de terminar el "plan" pero ahora solo quedaba una. Y no le gustaba esa forma.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido el control todo tu "plan"?-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio

-Creo que tendremos que acelerar los procesos-dijo Blaise mas para si mismo que para Malfoy-Debo mandarle un par de mensajes a Voldemort… entonces Nomack tendrá que ser también nuestro objetivo

Malfoy alzo una ceja ante esa declaración

-¿No crees que el que Nomack te haya traicionado signifique que va a ser algo mas que imposible eliminarle?-dijo Malfoy recordando el miedo que había sentido al estar frente a Nomack

-El no siempre fue mi aliado, Draco-dijo Zabini con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta y la mirada en la oscura madera-ya tenía mis planes para el… y te aseguro que ahora el también sufrirá mi ira

Zabini volteo a verle y Draco pudo apreciar una mirada con una ira enorme, casi podía palpar la maldad que irradiaban esos ojos. Draco intento mostrar una mirada fría pero no pudo.

-Créeme, Draco, al final toda esta escoria recibirá mi castigo-puso un dedo en el pecho de Draco y su rostro se contorsiono por la maldad que se asomaba en su rostro-tanto Dumbledore, como Voldemort y ahora Nomack también sabrán de lo que soy capaz

Zabini respiro con dificultad y puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Draco tratando de calmarse.

-Por el momento quiero que hagas algo por mi, mi amigo-miro a Draco y se acerco para susurrarle al oído-¿Lo harás? dime que si

Draco se alejo un poco y pudo apreciar en los ojos del Slitheryn una locura que solo había visto en los Death Eather mas viejos, los que habían participado en mas asesinatos. Entonces supo que Zabini había enloquecido después de la traición de Nomack. Ahora Zabini era mas peligroso.

-¿Lo harás, viejo amigo?-insistió Zabini

-Si, por supuesto-respondió Malfoy sintiendo un profundo miedo

-Revélate ante Potter… muéstrale que eres un animago

-¿Pe-pero por que?-pregunto Malfoy

-Ya lo sabrás, amigo-dijo Zabini dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro del chico-ya lo sabrás… estos son los últimos días de Potter, alégrate amigo

Entonces Zabini salió de su habitación dejando a un temeroso Draco solo en la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, salió de la habitación pensando en lo difícil que seria escapar de Hogwarts, lo que sea que quería hacer Zabini no le agradaba a Malfoy, lo mejor sería desaparecer, por un momento se le ocurrió que sin su hermano sería más fácil salir de Hogwarts. Esa idea le pareció sumamente buena

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que ya estas bien, Sibyll?-pregunto de nuevo madame Pomfrey

-Por supuesto, Poppy-volvió a asentir la profesora mientras que se ponía chal tras chal y veía con repugnancia la cama de la enfermería que tenía frente a ella-ya estoy cansada de permanecer en cama todo el día, tal vez ustedes crean que me gusta ser atendida las veinticuatro horas del día pero yo francamente lo encuentro estresante

-Pero Sibyll… me dijiste que… tus manos-balbuceo la enfermera

Estaban todavía en la enfermería, la profesora de adivinación estaba terminando de vestirse mientras que la enfermera trataba de hacerla de cambiar de opinión. Todo el tiempo que permaneció en aquel lugar la profesora se había quejado continuamente de dolores de cabeza, manos y ojos, y madame Pomfrey había hecho todos los exámenes y estudios que conocía para llegar a la respuesta de sus aflicciones. A pesar de todo su trabajo no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

-No te preocupes, Poppy, lo mas seguro es que sea la edad-murmuro la profesora tratando de no recordar los años que ya cargaba consigo-no soy una jovencita… creo que debo de hacerme a la idea que no estoy rejuveneciendo

-Pero no digas esas tonterías, Sibyll, si tan solo tienes…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir mi edad!-exclamo espantada la profesora tapándole la boca y mirando toda la enfermería-alguien te podría escuchar

-¡Por favor, Sibyll! ¡Si tan solo eres un año mayor que yo!-dijo la enfermera viendo con aprensión las manos de la profesora

Los dolores de cabeza de la profesora habían desaparecido de un día para otro mientras que el dolor de ojos había ido menguando, el día pasado Trelawny se había quejado todavía de un ligero ardor en sus ojos, y sus manos aún dolían, y aunque no lo decía, Poppy estaba segura de que el dolor era tan fuerte que le provocaba grandes lapsos de insomnio.

-No te preocupes por mis manos, esta tarde iré con Severus y le pediré un relajante muscular y estaré lista para dar clases

Poppy le miro con algo de temor pero no tuvo de otra que dejarla marcharse. La profesora dio un resoplido al salir de la enfermería; la edad, si, era tan solo la edad, pensó mientras que se sobaba las manos pensando que por fin la había alcanzado la edad. Siempre pensó que ella estaría exenta de aquellas dolencias que llegaban con la horrible edad, recordaba perfectamente como, cuando era tan solo una chica de diecisiete años, escapaba de casa para no tener que ver a su abuela quejarse de los dolores de cadera, de espalda y muchas otras dolencias mas. Años mas tarde haría lo mismo con su madre, la amaba pero odiaba ver como la horrible edad hacía de las suyas en el cuerpo de su madre, la antes orgullosa y perfeccionista Galatea Trelawny se había convertido en una anciana depauperada e inútil con una facilidad que había asustado a Sibyll. En esos años la joven Sibyll se había prometido que nunca envejecería, simplemente permanecería con su apariencia de mujer mayor y un día simplemente moriría con su apariencia joven y atractiva y, obviamente, autosuficiente como siempre.

La profesora se masajeó aún mas fuerte las manos pensando que no volvería a quejarse de sus dolencias en publico, no quería que la gente se enterara que después de todo si había comenzado a envejecer. Recordó con cierto rencor como su madre, al igual que su abuela, habían sufrido de síntomas como los que ella estaba sufriendo ahora. Recordó que su madre había sufrido de grandes dolores de cabeza y manos poco antes de caer ante una senilidad que odio Sibyll, esa época se le quedo tan grabada a Sibyll en su mente que aún recordaba los bochornos que le provocaba que sus amigos supieran del estado de su madre, si, había sido la peor etapa de su vida. Fue poco después de los tiempos en que su madre hizo mas predicciones que nunca.

Durante un tiempo su madre había experimentado ligeros dolores de cabeza y en sus manos pero no había dicho nada ya que estaba ocupada haciendo predicciones las veinticuatro horas del día, un tiempo mas tarde los dolores fueron mas fuertes y después… después la madre que ella admiraba había desaparecido, sustituida por una anciana inútil. Pero aunque finalmente le llegara ese destino ella, Sibyll, no se dejaría vencer por aquel cruel final.

Lo que ni ella ni nadie, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, sospechaba es que esos dolores eran secuelas de la alineación planetaria, y que serían para ella una carga terrible, y una pieza muy importante en la guerra contra el lord oscuro.

* * *

En otra parte de Hogwarts dos Griffindor descansaban de un duro entrenamiento, las practicas de hechizos y maldiciones habían quedado atrás, ahora se dedicaban a perfeccionar encantamientos creados por ellos mismos además de tratar de inventar nuevas formas de pelear en duelos de magia, era difícil, y requería de mucho ingenio pero para ambos valía la pena, habían mejorado mucho su estilo de pelea. Se encontraban en un aula vacía del colegio. Harry permanecía recostado en el suelo, sus ropas tenían marcas de una genuina pelea, estaba sucio y molido a golpes, muchas de esas heridas de pelea se las había hecho él mismo tratando de perfeccionar un par de encantamientos de su propia creación. El joven mago suspiro mientras que pasaba sus manos bajo su cabeza y miro despreocupado a Eris, la pequeña estaba recostada igual que el a un par de metros mirando pensativamente el techo y murmurando unas palabras incomprensibles parar él, estaba murmurando unos posibles conjuros, ella también había comenzando a planear sus propios encantamientos… entre ellos una nueva variación del encantamiento _Patronus._ La chiquilla había resultado ser de verdad ambiciosa.

Harry había decidido utilizar esa aula, desde hacía un par de días el joven mago pensó que permanecer en un solo lugar para los entrenamientos era algo peligroso, tuvo la sensación de que alguien les vigilaba y recordó la ocasión en que Zabini había atacado al ED ¿Acaso Zabini podría haber encontrado el lugar donde entrenaban? Posiblemente, por lo tanto desde ese día había decidido cambiar el lugar de entrenamiento todas las noches, nunca estarían dos veces en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto el joven mago

-Creando- respondió la pequeña niña volteando a verle sonriente

Ella también tenía señas de una dura batalla, su cabello rubio estaba chamuscado y lucia irregular en su largo, la ropa también estaba rota en varios lugares mas sin embargo lucía tranquila, inclusive feliz. Esa noche los dos Griffindor habían logrado varios avances con los encantamientos nuevos, Harry debía de admitir que sin la habilidad mágica de la niña no habría podido perfeccionar o si quiera crear los nuevos encantamientos.

-¿Qué creas?-pregunto el joven mago sentándose y observando atentamente a la niña

-Lo que sea, es divertido hacer encantamientos-Eris se levanto y se acerco a la puerta, vigilo el exterior por una rendija-¿Crees que haya alguien afuera espiándonos? ¿Estaremos en algún tipo de peligro cuando salgamos?

-No hay nadie, son casi la una de la mañana-dijo Harry tranquilizándola

-Lo se pero no debemos confiarnos-miro sonriente a Harry, le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio y agrego con rostro de gravedad-¿No crees que alguien podría estar espiándonos?

Harry soltó una risa divertida

-Lo que creo es que estas leyendo muchas historietas de espías-le miro y de pronto sintió curiosidad sobre sus creaciones-¿Sigues tratando de crear encantamientos?

-Solo estoy pensando en uno… el _Patronus_

-¿Que tratas de hacer con el?-pregunto Harry sin impresionarse con la respuesta de la chica

-El fuego, Harry, el fuego-dijo la pequeña niña corriendo hasta donde estaba el y le abrazo emocionada-el _Patronus_ puede ser muy útil si lo modificamos

Hacía un tiempo Eris había descubierto que poniéndole cierta intensidad de magia al _Patronus_ ocasionaba que el encantamiento entrara en "calor", como a ella le gustaba decirlo. Harry no sabia como pero Eris había descubierto un nuevo tipo de fuego mágico, lo había investigado, inclusive con Flitwick; un fuego mágico como el que creaba Eris con su _Patronus_ no existía para nadie mas.

-¿Quieres mostrarme tu fuego de nuevo?

La chica sonrió emocionada y se dirigió al centro del aula con la varita en mano y alistándose mentalmente, Harry se levanto y se puso a un lado de la pequeña niña, la pequeña hizo el encantamiento con facilidad, los cansancios y la dificultad para conjurar el _Patronus _ habían quedado atrás, la conocida águila plateada apareció volando y descendió sobre una de las muchas sillas amontonadas en una de las esquinas del salón de clases.

-¿Ya no prende fuego?-pregunto Harry, el águila observaba a los dos Griffindor tranquilamente

-Ya aprendí a controlarlo, hermanito-sonrió orgullosa Eris-¿Querías ver algo del fuego?

La niña no espero la respuesta del joven mago y apunto con su varita al _Patronus_, sin embargo nada paso, el joven mago permaneció parado junto a la niña pensó en decir algo pero la expresión de su hermanita era de una clara concentración y prefirió esperar pacientemente.

-Hem, Eris… ¿que se supone que debe de pasar?-pregunto el joven mago al cabo de varios minutos

-Shhh-murmuro la pequeña Griffindor sin cambiar su posición ni su mirada de concentración

El muchacho suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, el Patronus no mostró algún cambio, los minutos pasaron. La pequeña niña había dicho que lo había controlado y eso alegro a Harry ya que temía que si no lograba controlar el fuego que emanaba de su _Patronus_ correría el peligro de quemarse a si misma, recordaba perfectamente que una de las primeras veces que creo ese fuego tuvieron que hacer uso de todos los encantamiento que conocían para poder extinguir las enormes lenguas de fuego.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento sintió algo muy extraño, calor, un calor alarmantemente alto, pero no venía del _Patronus_, venía de Eris. Se había elevado súbitamente la temperatura, había sido tanta la cantidad de calor que sintió que los vellos de su brazo se erizaron ante ese… calor

-Eris… que…

Pero en ese momento la silla en la que estaba posada el águila se consumió en unas enormes lenguas de fuego, el _Patronus_ se estaba transformando, cambiaba intermitentemente de un color plateado a un débil color rojizo. Pronto no fue solo la silla la que ardió sino también las demás, se quemaron con tanta facilidad que Harry se sintió algo temeroso.

-Eris…creo que… ya ha sido suficiente por…

-shhh- repitió la niña-esta apunto de pasar

Entonces Harry noto que ahora las lenguas de fuego lamian continuamente el piso y este comenzaba a deformarse por el calor, miro a su hermanita y sintió miedo al ver que en el rostro de la pequeña había una expresión de satisfacción, estaba disfrutando al quemar todo a su paso.

-Eris… basta-murmuro Harry con la boca seca

-No… puedo hacerlo mucho mejor

-No… basta, Eris-insistió el joven mago pero la niña no paro-detente… ¡Para!

-¡NO! Mira, Harry, todavía sigue

-¡DETENTE¡-grito Harry y golpeo la mano de la niña tirando su varita

La figura plateada desapareció y el fuego se extinguió, la pequeña Griffindor cayo de rodillas cansada y después de un rato miro con culpabilidad a su hermano.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?-le regaño Harry

-Solo... solo…yo quería-dijo la niña, de pronto parecía demasiado aturdida, se había llevado la mano a la boca y de pronto parecía querer vomitar

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Harry y trato de levantarla pero la pequeña había perdido toda la fuerza de sus piernecitas, ahora parecía asustada-tranquila, no pasa nada, recuéstate

La pequeña permaneció un rato en silencio, mirando el lugar donde la figura plateada había estado, las cenizas habían desaparecido y el suelo del aula ahora tenía un leve brillo, parecía que lo había derretido dejando algo semejante a un delicado azulejo.

-No quería parar… no quería-murmuro la pequeña-yo… creo que…me siento mareada

Harry no contesto, miro también el derretido piso y recordó la historia de la familia Nisher.

_Yakumo Nisher…_

_Había muerto en un incendio..._

_Tenía la varita consigo…_

El joven mago cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso, no era momento de preocuparse por el terrible destino de los Nisher, sabía perfectamente como era su hermana, si le prohibía algo seguramente lo haría, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir para evitar para que su hermana sufriera también la maldición de los Nisher era guiarla correctamente. No negarle nada, solo cuidarla de la forma correcta.

-¿Co… como se te ocurrió que podías hacer algo así?-dijo Harry sin dejar de pensar en la madre de Eris

_Muerta en un incendio… llevaba consigo su varita_

-No lo se… -respondió con un hilo de voz-solo sentí… el fuego… lo sentí…pero…

-Creí que el _Patronus _era el que producía el fuego pero no es así-murmuro el joven mago pensativo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermanita-no, el fuego viene… viene de ti

El joven mago recordó que Bhakta Pralad le había dicho que las emociones influían fuertemente sobre la magia, era con las emociones que se podía lograr encantamientos, maleficios y, por supuesto, maldiciones. Pero… ¿Acaso las emociones de Eris tenían que ver en la creación de ese fuego?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eris confundida, se levanto y miro a su hermano

La imagen de una casa en llamas vino a la cabeza de Harry.

-El fuego viene de ti, Eris-Harry supo que era cierto, recordó como sintió que un calor emanaba de la joven Griffindor, salía de ella y el _Patronus_ le incendiaba, y si se salía de control ese fuego…

-Yo no creo que eso sea…

-¿Sentiste algo diferente al hacer ese fuego, Eris?

-No se, creo… creo que me gusto-la pequeña arrugo el ceño-se sentía bien ¿Eso esta mal?

-No… pero debemos controlarlo-dijo Harry y se levanto-puede que sea algo peligroso pero si te entrenas bien…

_Todos creen que un Nisher siempre caerá muerto joven y en circunstancias muy extrañas…_

-…no habrá de que preocuparse

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto la niña, el joven mago asintió-¿No soy mala? Yo… yo disfrute haciendo eso

Harry vio como la niña señalaba el lugar donde el piso estaba derretido.

-Por supuesto que no-contesto mientras le acariciaba el cabello-es un encantamiento nuevo, de tu invención…no es malo que te emociones un poco, podríamos intentar controlarlo, tal vez con un conjuro sea mas fácil pero debemos estudiar mucho para lograrlo

-¿Debemos?-pregunto la pequeña

-Si, quiero que me enseñes a hacer ese fuego-dijo Harry pensando que tal vez así sería mas fácil proteger a su hermana, si sabía como hacer ese fuego sería mas fácil saber como protegerla de él

La pequeña se rió divertida y abrazo a su hermano.

-Así que la alumna se ha transformado en maestra-sonrió de forma picara -tranquilo mi pequeño saltamontes, seré justa… dura pero justa

Harry forzó una sonrisa.

_Todos creen que un Nisher siempre caerá muerto joven y en circunstancias muy extrañas…_

* * *

Voldemort termino de leer la carta que Lucius le había entregado y de inmediato sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar con respecto al muchacho, era hijo de Drew Zabini. Drew era una conocida viuda negra, el asesinato de sus cuatro esposos dejándola a ella como única heredera era un secreto a voces en el mundo mágico, desde su punto de vista ella y su hijo Blaise eran un desperdicio de sangre limpia, no representaban ninguna característica que el apreciaba en los puros.

-Ve por Bellatrix-ordeno el lord

De entre las sombras de su habitación apareció Lucius y dando una ligera reverencia salió a buscar a la Death Eather. La mansión Malfoy era lo único útil que aquella familia le podía ofrecer al lord en esos días, los hijos Malfoy se habían hecho traidores a la sangre, según tenía entendido por sus contactos en Hogwarts, Narcisa estaba desaparecida y el dudaba francamente que siguiera con vida, no le importaba porque ni como había muerto, y Lucius no era mas que una marioneta. La mansión era lo único útil en ese momento.

El lord se levanto de su silla y se acerco a la ventana que daba a un patio trasero, el césped, los árboles y todo lo verde estaba muerto, ahora el color predominante era un café oscuro, lo que Voldemort identificaba como el verdadero color de la muerte, después de todo, cualquier cosa que muriera, tarde o temprano, tomaba ese color.

_Y ese color… ese olor te acompañara por siempre_

Voldemort cerró los ojos recordando esa amenaza, tenía diecisiete años, aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts y estaba a unos cuantos días de graduarse, después de tres años de ardua investigación había encontrado la entrada al hogar de Antares. Pasó las pruebas y después pudo ver cara a cara al único ser de verdad inmortal, la inmortalidad era algo que él había deseado desde siempre, y estaba seguro de que Antares le daría la clave para lograr su cometido, ya conocía la existencia de los Horrocruxes, ya había hecho uno, pero deseaba todavía mas, los Horrocruxes lo mantendrían con vida y eso era precisamente lo que odiaba Voldemort de ellos, el seguía dependiendo de algo para seguir con vida. Antares no necesitaba de nada para vivir, el era joven, seguiría siendo joven después de varios años y posiblemente sería joven cuando los magos dejaran de existir, y Voldemort ansiaba eso.

-S_e por lo que vienes… pero no lo encontraras aquí-_ le había dicho Antares cuando estuvieron frente a frente-_tu no estas preparado para este don_

-_Vengo por lo que es mío por derecho_-dijo un joven Tom Riddley

-_ Esta bien, si en verdad tienes derecho a la inmortalidad ven por ella_

El pequeño niño que era Antares extendió sus manos formando una cruz y cerro los ojos, Voldemort estaba seguro que si lo alcanzaba a tocar sería por fin inmortal, dio un paso tras otro por aquella cueva que era el hogar de Antares y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de alcanzarlo una extraña fuerza lo empujo hacía atrás, Voldemort incrédulo trato de acercarse de nuevo pero ocurrió lo mismo, furioso sacó la varita y de nuevo intento tocar al niño que estaba ahora viéndole con cierta repugnancia, esta vez la fuerza no le empujo hacía atrás sino que lo empujo hacía abajo obligándole a arrodillarse.

-¿_Te das cuenta de que en verdad no tienes derecho a cargar con este don?-_le dijo Antares con tranquilidad-_no estas hecho para hacer uso de el, solo tienes derecho a inclinarte frente a el y servirle por que tu solo eres un siervo mas… un simple mortal, ni mas ni menos_

El joven Voldemort había rugido de ira cuando Antares le dio la espalda y se alejó de el con tranquilidad, Voldemort levantó la varita y lanzó maldición tras maldición pero estas simplemente se disolvían antes de tocarlo.

_-¡Volveré! ¡Volveré y me las vas a pagar!_-había gritado el lord viendo como Antares simplemente se marchaba sin temerle ni un poco-_¡Seré inmortal y entonces tu morirás! ¡MORIRAS!_

Nunca regreso, la puerta, la única que conocía, estaba en Hogwarts pero esa no era la única razón; el quería matarlo, quería que admitiera su error y que le tuviera miedo justo antes de que le arrancara el corazón. Ya era poderoso, seguía ansiando la inmortalidad que el tenía, estaba seguro que cuando lo tocara también sería inmortal y después de eso… después de eso le cortaría el cuello y disfrutaría viendo morir a alguien inmortal.

-¿Me llamo, señor?-dijo Bellatrix tocando a la puerta

-Si, Bella, necesito que hagas algo por mi-dijo Voldemort volteándola a ver-quiero que vayas a donde están la Necromantulas y los Tetraped y los comiences a preparar

-Señor… no me diga que los va a utilizar antes de tiempo-murmuro Bellatrix preocupada

-Claro que no, Bella…ya es tiempo-aseguro el lord y se acerco a darle la carta de Zabini

-Es del bastardo de Drew Zabini-comento la Death Eather leyendo la carta-lo consiguió… creí que después de todo este tiempo tendríamos que entrar a Hogwarts por la fuerza

-Pues parece que no…-dijo seriamente el lord-también quiero que vayas con Nomack y Greyback, asegúrate de que estén listos, en cuanto encuentre la forma de sacar al viejo de Hogwarts partiremos

Bellatrix salió de su habitación y entonces Voldemort volvió a ver a través de la ventana.

_Y ese color… ese olor te acompañara por siempre_

Volvió a recordar su encuentro con Antares, antes de que desapareciera por completo de su vista le había dicho algo.

-_Lo que quieres es vida eterna_-dijo el niño mientras que se alejaba y Voldemort comenzaba a lanzarle maldiciones inútilmente-_pero es muerte lo que siempre llevarás contigo, le temes a la muerte, odias todo de ella pero ella siempre te acompañara. Y ese color… ese olor te acompañara por siempre_

Voldemort no supo si fue una maldición o simplemente una predicción que si se cumplió, la vegetación muerta del patio era señal de eso, pero lejos de asustarlo o deprimirlo eso le encantaba. Estar rodeado de muerte y el gobernar sobre ella era lo suyo. Voldemort sonrió y pensó en lo que le haría a Hogwarts cuando estuviera a su mando. Sin duda esa muerte que había en el jardín de Lucius era tan solo el preámbulo de algo realmente bello para el colegio.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, el fin de semana había llegado prometiéndoles a los jóvenes magos un par de días de descanso, diversión y más que nada dormir hasta tarde y levantarse hasta que las sabanas de su cama se hubieran pegado a sus cuerpos. Todos los alumnos del colegio comenzaban a hacer planes, prepararse para ir Hogsmeade era tan solo el principio de su pequeño descanso, divertirse en los terrenos del colegio tan solo una parte de sus planes para el fin de semana.

Por el momento la mayoría de los alumnos de la torre de Griffindor se contentaban con recostarse en algún lugar de la torre para descansar. Ya se había corrido la noticia de la Dumble-sorpresa y del baile de clausura de la copa de Quidditch, varios alumnos volvían a leer el tablón de anuncio que estaba a un lado del hueco detrás del retrato de la dama gorda mientras que otros habían comenzado a contemplar a sus futuras parejas de baile.

Muchachas y muchachos se veían de reojo entre si evaluando sus apariencias, las chica se preguntaban que tan bien bailarían sus prospectos, los chicos se imaginaban que tanto dejarían ver el vestido que usarían las chicas para la ocasión. Habían comenzado ya unas cuantas peleas entre amigos por pedir pareja para el baile.

-¿Pero como pudiste?-se escuchaba de vez en cuando alguna chica espetar a alguna de sus amiga con voz llorosa-sabías que el me gustaba

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a partir la cara!-gritaban los chicos cuando alguno le ganaba la cita a otro

Harry, que en ese momento iba entrando a la sala común con Ron y Hermione, se alegro de no tener que pasar por ello de nuevo. Solo había tenido que hacerlo una vez, en cuarto año, y era suficiente para el. Se alegraba de estar de novio de Ginny ya que no había tenido que pasar por los nervios para pedirle que fuera su pareja de baile, miro con indulgencia a los chicos y chicas que en ese momento leían el tablón de anuncios y se fue a sentar frente un escritorio, Ron le acompaño pero Hermione se quedo leyendo el letrero.

-Me encanta no tener que preocuparme de esas tonterías de tener que buscar pareja-comento a un mal encarado Ron-Creo que nunca había esperado un baile con tantas ansias

-Dilo por ti, yo tengo que encontrar una pareja-se quejo el pelirrojo

-Puedes ir con Neville, ahora que voy a ir con Ginny el necesitara una pareja-se burlo el Griffindor-ups… perdón, olvide que a el ya se lo pidieron cinco chicas de la clase sin nombre

-Jodete-gruño el pelirrojo ante la risa de su amigo

_Dumble-sorpresa_

_Próximo baile de gala en conmemoración a Arthur Fatfood._

_Arthur Fatfood fijo un record mundial al comer trescientas tartas de hígado de chivo._

_Murió una semana después por indigestión y es por el que sabemos por que el hígado de chivo puede ser un arma mortal._

_El baile se realizara dentro de…_

Hermione termino de leer el anuncio y se acerco a sus amigos pensando que un baile era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó en lo bien que se pasaría la noche, estaba demasiada estresada después de lo de la alineación planetaria y una noche de baile, cervezas de mantequilla y tal vez uno que otro vistazo a prospectos le caería bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas planeando con quien ir?-le pregunto Harry a la chica de ojos melados

-En realidad no-dijo Hermione y se sentó con sus amigos-solo pienso tonterías

-Ustedes las chicas la tienen fácil-gruño Ron-solo tiene que sentarse, verse atractivas y esperar a que algún chico las invite al baile

Ron se cruzo de piernas como una chica, fingió que se alisaba un largo y ficticio cabello y le guiño un ojo a un chico que iba pasando por ahí, el chico miro aturdido a Ron y tropezó con un sillón quedando en el suelo sin comprender que había pasado. Harry se río de aquello mientras que Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a esperar que un chico me invite?-dijo la chica-creo que soy suficientemente capaz de invitar a algún chico

-¿Ha, si? ¿A quien vas a invitar?-pregunto Harry muy interesado

-No lo se- Hermione se quedo pensativa-tal vez a Loriel McKenzi… nos llevamos muy bien… y creo que podría gustarle

-¿McKenzi? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-grito Ron poniéndose de pie atrayendo la atención de todos

Hermione le vio primero aturdida pero segundos después su orgullo y temperamento entraron en acción.

-¡No tienes derecho a prohibirme salir con nadie!-grito también Hermione

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Eris que iba entrando en ese momento a la sala común

-No es nada-dijo Harry mientras que su hermana se sentaba a su lado-una de sus muchas peleas de… amigos, ya las había extrañado

Y era cierto, desde lo de Krum y quizás desde mucho antes Hermione y Ron habían dejado de pelear, y también tenía algo de cierto aquello de que ya lo había extrañado.

-¡El es mi enemigo mortal!-gruño Ron

-Creí que calamar gigante era su enemigo mortal-comento Eris divertida-bueno, eso me lo dijo Luna

Pasaron varios minutos de la pelea entre ambos Griffindor y Harry y Eris decidieron ponerse a jugar al Snap explosivo mientras que Ron y Hermione arreglaban sus diferencias.

-¿Has visto a Ginny?-pregunto Eris de pronto-se supone que debíamos de vernos en la biblioteca hace rato pero no llego

-¿No llego? Que extraño ella nunca falta una cita-comento Harry examinando con cuidado la torre que acababan de hacer con las cartas-¿estas segura que era hoy y a esa hora?

-Si, hasta me lo anote en la mano para que no se me olvidara… mira

Harry vio la palma de la mano que le enseñaba la pequeña Griffindor y se quedo pensando en su novia, era cierto que últimamente estaba algo rara, se distraía con facilidad y la ultima vez que quedaron de verse no había llegado pero lo había atribuido a los deberes que tenía, después de todo debía de pasar los T.I.M.O.S ese año. Pero era raro que no llegara a la biblioteca cuando últimamente se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel lugar.

-¿Crees que tu puedas ayudarme con mi tarea? Es de encantamientos-pregunto la niña poniendo una cara de suplica-es para el lunes y no se que hacer

-No me digas que eres capaz de hacer un _Patronus _pero no puedes hacer una tarea de Flitwick-dijo Harry en un susurro cómplice

-Bueno… la verdad es que meda flojera hacerla ¿Me ayudas? ¿Por favor?

Harry sonrió ante la mirada de suplica de la pequeña y asintió sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón por la ternura de su hermanita

-Esta bien, te ayudare

-¡VIVA!-exclamo contenta la niña

Harry se agacho para buscar en su mochila su viejo libro de encantamientos pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo el libro, se quedo viendo la mochila tratando de recordar donde había sido la última vez en utilizarlo, los gritos de sus dos amigos seguía a todo lo que daba y no le permitían concentrarse, entonces se acordó de que lo había dejado el día anterior en su casillero de los vestidores en el campo de Quidditch.

-No lo traigo ahorita-se lamento el joven mago-el libro lo olvide en los casilleros

-No importa, ten el mío-dijo la niña sacando el suyo de su mochila

-No, el mío es mejor

-El que sea viejo no lo hace mejor-respondió la niña arrugando el ceño ofendida

-No, es que el mío ya trae anotaciones y unos cuantos resúmenes, así nada mas tendrías que copiar lo que necesitas y ya

-Entonces ve por el de inmediato-apresuro ilusionada la niña

El muchacho le miro con reclamo pero después se resigno y se levanto para ir por él, justo cuando iba saliendo de la sala común Hermione le llamo.

-Espera, me voy contigo-dijo la chica enfadada-estoy cansada de este mentecato

-¡Yo no soy ninguna mantecada!-alcanzaron a escuchar como Ron gritaba desde el interior de la sala común

Ron se sentó de mal humor junto a Eris y esta le vio por un largo rato con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pequeña-¿Por qué te enojas con Hermione?

-Es que no quiero que vaya al baile con ese capullo de Hufflepuf

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que es mi enemigo mortal

-Pero… es ella la que va ir con el ¿Por qué te molestas por eso?

-Es demasiado complicado Eris… no lo entenderías-dijo Ron decaído

-Si no quieres que vaya con el… ¿Por qué no le pides que vaya contigo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron molesto-No seas tonta, Eris, eso es absurdo, estúpido y…

Ron se quedo callado pensando en la solución de Eris.

-¿Sabes que, Eris?-pregunto Ron con mirada decidida-lo hare

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le pediré que vaya conmigo

El pelirrojo se levanto y salió de la sala común con una decisión extraña en el, Eris se quedo viendo el lugar por donde habían salido los tres Griffindor y se preguntó si Ron estaría enamorado de Hermione, después de un rato decidió que no podía ser eso, si a Ron le gustara Hermione no pelearía con ella, la trataría bonito. Sonrió pensando en que Ron gustara de Hermione era una idea muy tonta.

* * *

-¿Entonces piensas invitar a alguien?-pegunto Harry-¿En verdad vas a invitar a Loriel McKenzi?

-No lo se, solo era una idea pero Ron…-Hermione arrugo el ceño-¡Ron! ¡Ese estúpido!

-Tu lo conoces Hermione, el nunca piensa a la hora de hablar-Dijo Harry tratando de calmarla

-Ya lo se, solo me gustaría que entonces por una vez en su vida dejara su bocota cerrada y me ahorrara estos corajes

-Creo que pides demasiado-sonrió Harry

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Vas a ir con Ginny?

-Si

-No lo dices muy entusiasmado ¿Problemas conyugales?

-No… lo que pasa es que me pide que haga algo que no estoy muy seguro de hacer

-¿No te estará pidiendo la **prueba del amor**, verdad?-pregunto alarmada la chica de ojos melados

-No, tonta-se rio Harry pensando que en ese caso no tardaría en aceptar mas de un segundo-me esta pidiendo que le diga a Eris lo de mi relación con ella

-Oye… creo que tiene razón de pedirte eso, de hecho, ya se lo deberías de haber contado hace tiempo

-Ya lo se pero… no quiero hacerlo-se lamento el joven mago-¿Sabes como actuaría Eris si se lo digo?

-¿Y te imaginas tu como actuaría ella si no se lo dices y se entera por su propia cuenta?-le pregunto su amiga

Harry tuvo que admitir que esa opción sonaba peor.

-Es solo que no quiero lastimarla-dijo Harry

-Pues siento decirte que esta vez no hay forma de evitar lastimarla, lo único que te queda es buscar la forma en que le duela menos… y esa forma es diciéndole tu mismo

En ese momento escucharon que alguien les llamaba, al voltear se dieron cuenta que era Ron y que corría para alcanzarlos.

-¿Y ahora que quiere ese estúpido?-gruño Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-No lo se… no digas que soy mal amigo pero prefiero no pasar por esto-dijo Harry

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, verlos pelear, me adelanto a los casilleros y te veo al rato

-¿Me vas a dejar sola con el idiota mas grande de Hogwarts?-pregunto sorprendida Hermione

-Si… solo recuerda respirar, contar hasta diez y que si lo vas a golpear no lo golpees en la cara que se cree artista

El muchacho se marcho y Hermione se mantuvo parada en aquel lugar esperando a que el pelirrojo llegara con ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres ahora?-gruño la chica cuando el pelirrojo la alcanzo-¿Vienes a disculparte?

El muchacho no respondió, la falta de respiración lo mantenía agachado y respirando con dificultad. El chico le miro y sin poder hablar aun negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ha, no? bueno, no hay nada de que hablar-dijo Hermione y se volteo para marcharse

Pero Ron le tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-Te lo voy a decir otra vez, Hermione-dijo Ron-no le pidas a McKenzi que vaya contigo

-A ti no te importa con quien salgo o con quien no, Ron-gruño Hermione-invitare al baile a quien yo quiera

-Pero es que yo no quiero que le pidas a nadie que vaya al baile contigo-dijo Ron sin soltar a Hermione- yo quiero que vayas conmigo

* * *

Harry entro al vestidor y en seguida se dirigió a su casillero, al abrir efectivamente, ahí estaba el libro que buscaba. Cuando lo tomo lo ojeo viendo las anotaciones que había puesto en cada hoja y los renglones subrayados de antiguos temas que ya se había aprendido de memoria, Eris no necesitaba que le enseñaran, lo que necesitaba era que le hicieran la tarea. Harry sonrió.

Suponía que no era malo que le entregara prácticamente todo hecho ya que ella prácticamente podía hacer cualquier cosa que le enseñara Flitwick, ya era una experta en encantamientos por lo que solo le estaba quitando el peso de hacer algo completamente innecesario.

Cerró su casillero y estuvo a punto de salir del vestidor cuando escucho algo extraño.

_Potter_

Harry volteo a todos lados pero no había nadie, dio un par de pasos hacía la salida y de pronto volvió a escuchar que le llamaban.

_Potter_

Harry volvió a ver pero seguía sin haber nadie.

_Por aquí_

_Por aquí_

Harry escucho aquella misteriosa voz y puso atención para averiguar de dónde venía, el chico siguió con la mirada en la dirección de donde parecía provenir aquella voz, camino hacía una de las paredes, donde se escuchaba con más claridad la voz.

_Si, sigue_

_Un poco mas_

Entonces Harry creyó ver algo en la pared, una pequeña grieta, pero había algo mas, alcanzó a ver algo en esa grieta… un par de ojos.

_Si_

Si eran un par de ojos que le contemplaban atentamente. En ese momento una pequeña serpiente salió deslizándose de la grieta y le miro, bajó con tranquilidad por la pared y justo cuando estaba por llegar al piso esta comenzó a crecer mas y mas hasta parecerse a la serpiente con la que Harry alguna vez hablo en un zoológico muggle.

_Si, Potter _

La serpiente se le quedo viendo y de pronto volvió a crecer, pero esta vez comenzó a tomar forma humana, al cabo de unos segundos Harry veía impresionado como aquella serpiente se había transformado ni más ni menos que en Draco Malfoy

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?-le pregunto Tom a ella

Y Ginny vio el rededor, estaban en los terrenos del castillo frente al bosque prohibido, era una noche tranquila, apenas se podía escuchar el susurro del viento pasar por las ramas de los árboles. La pelirroja estaba completamente sola, sin contar a Tom Riddley. La chica se concentró en recordar como es que había llegado ahí.

-Esto es un sueño-aseguró la pelirroja-debía de ir a la biblioteca pero… estoy aquí

-¿Tiene algo de malo que sea un sueño?-pregunto Riddley-no cambia el hecho de que este aquí y yo sea completamente real

-Sobreviviste-dijo la pelirroja recordando como el día de la alineación planetaria se había aferrado a ella al momento de salir de aquel cementerio-pero estas débil… muy débil

-Ginny, esa palabra no significa nada para mi-entonces Tom sonrió, no lucía ya demacrado, no se veía encogido y, por supuesto, no parecía débil-en verdad piensas que todavía puedes conmigo, ya supere todas tus defensas y si no me crees revisa lo que traes colgado en tu cuello

Ginny se llevo una mano al cuello y sintió la cinta que sostenía el amuleto que le había dado el profesor Alucard, el amuleto le había servido para suprimir al recuerdo pero ahora…el recuerdo estaba frente a el, a pesar de que llevaba puesto el amuleto. Miro recelosa a Tom y se dio cuenta de que ya no era un muchacho si no que ahora se veía mayor, por lo menos de treinta años.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-dijo Ginny tratando de lucir segura pero en realidad había comenzado a sentir miedo-parece que envejeciste

-Eso nos pasa a todos, Ginny-respondió el joven con tranquilidad y mirando el rededor-¿que te parece este lugar que creer para ti? ¿Te gusta?

-Es encantador-respondió Ginny con sorna-¿Qué te tramas ahora, Tom? ¿No tuviste suficiente con la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Necesitas otra paliza?

-Me gusta que tengas sentido del humor-dijo sonriente el recuerdo-es una cualidad bastante buena, y cuando todo esto termine me gustaría que lo siguieras teniendo

-¿Termine que?

-Todo-el recuerdo se acerco a la pelirroja, tomo el colgante de la chica y lo miro con cuidado-pienso salir de aquí, Ginny, y cuando lo haga planeo que tu estés conmigo

-Esas son tonterías-dijo la pelirroja alejándose del recuerdo

-¿Tu crees? Pues yo creo que no solo es posible si no que incluso Potter, el niño favorito del mundo mágico, me va ayudar con eso

-Es imposible eso

-¿Tu crees? Esta bien que creas eso… después de todo la fe es tan solo la esperanza en un caso perdido ¿Qué no te das cuenta, Ginny?- el hombre miro de forma confiada a la pelirroja-me hago mas fuerte cada día y todo es gracias a la ayuda del buen chico de Potter. Recuerda todo lo que ha pasado desde el verano

Ginny pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde las vacaciones pasadas, lo mas relevante era su relación con el joven mago, muchas cosas habían pasado como la habilidad de Harry con la magia, y recordando todo lo que ella había pasado noto que claramente se había vuelto mas fuerte al igual que el. Miro interrogante al recuerdo y la sonrisa de este se intensifico.

-¿Te das cuenta?-sonrió

La chica le miro recelosa y se percato de que poco a poco ella se había vuelto mas fuerte, incluso había podido desarmar a varios seguidores de Zabini cuando irrumpieron en la sesión del ED.

-Cada día que pasas cerca de él me hago mas fuerte-el recuerdo miro hacia el castillo-todos estamos conectados, mientras mas te acercas a el yo me fortalezco mas, cuando me fortalezco tu también lo haces, y el… el se parece mas a mi

-Deja de decir idioteces… el no es como tu-gruño la chica

-No son idioteces ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?-el recuerdo señalo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y en ese momento se escucho un grito desgarrador

La pelirroja miro asustada a ese lugar, aquel grito lo reconocía a la perfección, era de Hagrid.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le pregunto a Tom

-Yo no hice nada, fue tu amado

La chica miro anonada la casa y corrió hacía aquel lugar, una parte de su mente le recordó que tan solo era un sueño pero un miedo en su pecho le urgió el ir a ver a su amigo, la necesidad de auxiliarlo era enorme, conforme la distancia entre ella y la cabaña iba disminuyendo pudo ver que también se veía fuego a través de las ventanas del castillo, parecía que una catástrofe acababa de pasar en aquel lugar, algo que asustaba terriblemente a la pelirroja. En ese momento pudo ver como la puerta de la cabaña se habría y alguien salía de ahí. Era Harry.

-¡Harry!-grito Ginny pero el joven mago no le presto atención y se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el castillo-¡Espera, Harry! ¡HARRY!

Ginny quiso seguirlo pero miro con aprensión la cabaña, el grito de Hagrid regreso a su mente y sintió temor, su amigo estaba ahí, algo había pasado en la cabaña y debía de averiguarlo. La chica corrió hacía el hogar del gigante; la puerta estaba abierta, estando en el marco de la puerta no podía ver nada, el miedo por saber lo que había pasado la congelaba, no alcanzaba a vislumbrar lo que había adentro así que armándose de valor entro a la cabaña. Estando adentro pudo ver que el gigante estaba tirado al fondo de la cabaña.

-¿Hagrid?-pregunto la chica pero el gigante no respondió

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había algo sobre la mesa, un bulto cubierto por una gruesa manta de la cama de Hagrid, miro a su amigo, estaba tirado y la mesa le impedía verlo bien, la chica entro repitiendo el nombre del gigante pero siguió sin responder, cuando estuvo a un paso de la mesa miro el bulto y después a su amigo, estiro una mano temblorosa y puso su mano sobre el bulto, el miedo que sentía era indescriptible, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho, de un tirón quito la manta y entonces sintió que sus piernas habían perdido sus fuerzas, quiso gritar pero no puedo, quiso salir de ahí pero no pudo, todo era imposible en ese momento, hasta la cabeza de Hagrid que permanecía sobre la mesa era imposible.

-No… no… no…no –repitió la chica sin saber que hacer-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TOM!

Sin embargo el recuerdo no respondió, la chica salió corriendo de la cabaña, tropezó tras salir de la cabaña y cayó en el césped, las nauseas precedieron al vomito, gateo tratando de alejarse de la cabaña y comenzó a llorar, no entendía lo que había pasado, no quería entenderlo, solo quería salir de aquel lugar.

Escucho mas gritos, esta vez provenían del castillo, miro hacía aquel lugar con lagrimas en los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las llamas que se vislumbraban en el interior del castillo habían aumentado de tamaño, los gritos eran horribles, traían a la cabeza de Ginny imágenes llenas de sangre y muerte, se levanto tambaleante y miro el castillo, parecía temblar, como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. Los gritos aumentaron, entonces Ginny dio media vuelta y se alejo de aquel lugar corriendo. Era un sueño, tan solo un sueño pero no quería ver lo que estaba pasando en aquel Hogwarts, en ese momento escucho un grito fácilmente reconocible, era de Hermione. Se detuvo escuchando ese alarido, volteo indecisa ante eso.

Ahora el castillo se veía hecho unas ruinas, sabía que vería cosas horribles, sabía que eran hechas por parte de Tom, tenía miedo pero sabía que tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando. Se acerco al castillo y al estar ante las puertas del colegio vio varios cuerpos tirados adentro y fuera del castillo, pudo reconocer a Neville y Parvati entre ellos, se llevo una mano a la boca sin poder creer que es lo que estaba viendo, Neville estaba tirado boca abajo, sus ojos vidriosos miraban hacía el cielo, su garganta parecía haber sido arrancada, su boca abierta dejaba gotear gotas de sangre pero el charco rojo que estaba debajo de el hizo a Ginny imaginarse lo mucho que había llegado a sangrar.

Armándose de valor paso entre los cuerpos casi de puntillas y entro en el castillo, adentro todo estaba destruido, habían mas cuerpos, el olor casi hizo que se desmayara, pero tuvo que armarse de valor por que Harry había regresado a su mente, debía de encontrarlo y ayudarlo. Se adentro al castillo, los candelabros rotos alumbraban débilmente el pasillo pero Ginny pudo ver claramente varios cuerpos destrozados por el piso, a algunos solo le faltaban algún miembro pero a otros les faltaban todos o estaban explotados totalmente; pudo reconocer entre los restos a Tonks, su rostro reflejaba terror, su cuerpo carecía de brazos y piernas, la chica cayo de rodillas llorando, su valentía ya había sido vencida, no pudo más que tratar de limpiar la sangre seca de sus mejillas hasta que en ese momento vio mas adelante a Lupin, habría parecido que dormía pero su pecho estaba completamente abierto y a juzgar por lo que veía ya no quedaba nada en su interior. Con los ojos abiertos de terror pudo reconocer a más miembros de la orden.

Mientras seguía avanzando resbalo por la sangre que inundaba el piso, la túnica se le había manchado de rojo, estaba pegajosa igual que sus manos, el cabello se le pegaba a la cabeza por todo su sudor y ahora sentía la boca totalmente seca.

-Tranquila, tranquila-murmuro aterrada y tratando de respirar para evitar caer en histeria-esto no es real… no es real

Ahora estaba en el gran comedor, el lujo y la elegancia había desaparecido, las mesas y los cuerpos descuartizados eran lo que abundaba ahora, miro el rededor tratando de encontrar a Harry pero en ese momento encontró arrodillada en el suelo a una chica de cabellera castaña que se le hizo muy conocida.

-¡Hermione!-grito Ginny y corrió rápido hacia la chica, ya no le importo resbalarse o mancharse con la sangre del piso -tu no, tu no… por favor

La pelirroja llego al cuerpo de la chica y se arrodillo junto a ella, tenia lo ojos cerrados, Ginny la reviso y se alivio al sentir que todavía tenia pulso, la abrazo y le susurro palabras de animo. Hermione abrió los ojos y pareció estar desconcertada, miro a la pelirroja y pareció aterrarse aun mas.

-Ginny ¿Que… que haces aquí?-balbuceo la chica, Ginny trato de levantarla pero Hermione parecía sentir tanto dolor que desistió después de un rato

-¿Que paso aquí Hermione? ¿Quien hizo todo esto?

-Harry-dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar-el cambio, ya no es… el… el mismo…. nunca pude verlo venir… ahora solo hay odio en el… odio

-No, no es cierto-dijo Ginny desesperada-esto no pudo hacerlo Harry

Comenzó a escucharse una risa despiadada y fría por todo ese pasillo, Ginny levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que ahí, a algunos pasos mas delante de ella, estaba Tom Riddley y junto a el estaba Harry, estaba muy cambiado, aun tenia su cabello alborotado y seguía usando sus lentes pero ahora sus ojos parecían reflejar maldad, su mirada estaba puesta sobre Hermione que en ese momento apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Ginny.

-¿Vez lo que ha pasado?-dijo Tom, parecía completamente lleno de energía, seguía viéndose mayor, tal vez todavía aún mas-¿Ves a lo que me refería, Ginny? Entre mas fuerte me vuelvo el se parece mas a mi

-Vete, vete, vete-comenzó a decir Hermione a pesar de que aferraba el brazo de la pelirroja-vete, Ginny lárgate

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? Potter y yo solo somos las dos caras de una misma moneda… entre mas tiempo estés con el, mas fuerza me darás y yo podre gobernarlo a el

Tom se fijó en la castaña y sonrió.

-¿Por que no te encargas de ella?-pregunto Tom, Harry asintió con la cabeza

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!-el rayo de luz salió rápidamente y pego contra Hermione

La mano que aferraba a Ginny se apretó con más fuerza y segundos después se soltó, Ginny miro con los ojos muy abiertos la mirada muerta de su amiga. Tom giro la cabeza, divertido. Ginny miro los ojos de Harry, pudo sentir la ira que venia de el, observo como el joven mago levantaba la varita y como lanzaba la misma maldición que había acabado con Hermione.

Ginny despertó en ese momento, estaba en una aula vacía, un reloj polvoso pero aun funcional le indicaba que eran tan solo veinte para las cuatro, respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, hacía poco mas de una hora que debía de haberse encontrad con Eris en la biblioteca, pero estaba en esa aula en desuso, sintió el piso con una de sus manos e identifico el tacto característico de un suelo polvoso, no sabía como había llegado ahí, trató de recordar como es que había llegado ahí pero el vacio fue lo único que encontró, recordó lo que le había mostrado Tom y entonces comenzó a llorar sintiendo completamente indefensa, tal y como había sido en su primer año en Hogwarts.

* * *

_-A ti no te importa con quien salgo o con quien no, invitare al baile a quien yo quiera _

_-Pero es que yo no quiero que le pidas a nadie que vaya al baile contigo, yo quiero que vayas conmigo_

Rn se puso las manos en la cara sin poder creer que es lo que había hecho; _yo quiero que vayas conmigo_, decir eso había sido una completa estupidez, tal vez la mas grande que había hecho. Camino de un lado al otro con nerviosismo, se sabía seguro por el espeso follaje del bosque prohibido y por ello se daba el lujo de actuar como el idiota que era. Miro a todos lados y sabiendo de antemano que nadie le podía ver volvió a caminar en círculos, morderse la uñas y pasarse las manos por la cara y el cabello.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras que le había dicho Eris, en ese momento le había parecido la mejor idea que había escuchado en su vida pero ahora que ya había pasado el furor, la emoción y, obviamente, las insensatez sabía que esa había sido una pésima idea. Para empezar el, Ron, contaba en ese momento con una novia, Ariana. Le tenía aprecio, le gustaba mucho, especialmente por aquella forma de consentirlo.

Ariana se le había declarado un tiempo después de que Víctor Krum hubiera regresado a Hogwarts y el por supuesto la había aceptado como novia al ver que alguna relación con Hermione era prácticamente imposible dado a la aparición del Búlgaro. Ariana había sabido como hacerle olvidar a Hermione, a veces se preguntaba si ella sabría que a el le gustaba la chica de ojos melados; aún no habían tenido ninguna clase de intimidad, su relación era inocente y casta pero con mucho cariño. Apreciaba mucho a Ariana pero en realidad dudaba que le quisiera demasiado y mucho menos que la amara, a pesar de eso lo menos que quería hacerle era lastimarla.

_Yo quiero que vayas conmigo_

Lo había dicho sin pensar y ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Hermione?

_Hermione ahora le veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, se había quedado muda de la sorpresa y ahora todo reproche o regaño había desaparecido de su boca, solo le veía sin decir nada, el brazo que jalaba para tratar de zafarse de Ron ahora carecía de fuerza._

_Ron la soltó y se quedaron viendo en silencio, la Griffindor se paso su mano por el cabello y miro al suelo aún sin decir palabra alguna. Ron espero paciente a que dijera algo._

_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto la chica apenas atreviéndose a mirarle_

_-Si-admitió Ron sintiendo como se le juntaba toda la sangre en el rostro, parecía estar quedándose sin oxigeno que respirar _

_-Pero… pero ¿Y Ariana? ¿Qué hay de ella?-pregunto Hermione con timidez_

_Ron se quedo callado ante ello sintiendo un horrible dolor en el estomago, apenas se acordaba de Ariana, como novio de ella era obvio que tenía que ir con Ariana y no con Hermione al baile, sintió como si aquel anhelo de ir con Hermione se hubiera roto como una burbuja de fantasía, la es verdad es que había pensado seriamente que podría ir con Hermione al baile sin ningún problema y ahora esa idea parecía bastante tonta. ¡Que idiota había sido al olvidarse por completo de Ariana! Solo pudo ahogar un gemido después de un tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho._

_Hermione le miro con tranquilidad y ante la falta de respuesta dio media vuelta y se marcho._

_-Avísame que es lo que te dice Ariana de todo esto ¿Si?-había dicho Hermione antes de desaparecer por completo del pasillo en el que estaban_

Ron se había entusiasmado ante aquella respuesta por que le parecía que Hermione había aceptado la propuesta, con la condición de que se lo dijera a Ariana. Por otro lado tal vez solo era una forma de decir que no iría con el por estar de novio con Ariana. En realidad no estaba seguro de que significaba esa respuesta y eso en realidad le molestaba. ¿Por que diablos las mujeres no podían hablar con mas claridad?

Ron se quejo y se tiro sobre el pasto preguntándose que iba a hacer, era cierto que no amaba a Ariana pero no quería romper con ella por una falsa ilusión con Hermione. Entre las dos Griffindor le gustaba mas Hermione, le había gustado Hermione desde primer año, después de que se había quitado esa presunción que tenía había resultado agradable y por supuesto que la chica no era muy fea, para segundo año su amistad se había afianzado y en tercero después de que se disculpara por la supuesta muerte de su rata S_cabers_ había comenzado a ver a Hermione con otros ojos, en cuarto año parte del rencor que había sentido hacía Harry era por que Hermione le solía hacer mas caso a el, siempre tenía que estar con Harry sin importar que pasara. Parecía que siempre que la chica tuviera que elegir a alguno de ellos dos siempre terminaría estando con Harry. Y ahora estaba ahí, preguntándose si tendría alguna oportunidad con Hermione si terminaba con Ariana. ¿Y si no la tenía y rompía con Ariana en balde? ¿Romper con Ariana sería un error? Después de todo el no tenía en si un sentimiento de noviazgo hacía ella.

Teniendo todas esas dudas en la cabeza el pelirrojo escucho unas voces cercanas pero no les hizo mayor caso. Estaba ocupado pensando en sus propios problemas como para andar escuchando las conversaciones de otras personas ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Seguir con Ariana o intentar algo con Hermione? No podía creer que se estuviera planteando terminar con alguien, siempre se había sentido desafortunado en el amor y ahora estaba pensando en terminar con alguien.

Las voces se habían comenzado a agudizar y Ron se esforzó aún mas en ignorarlas.

¿Y en verdad tendría alguna oportunidad con Hermione? Tal vez se estaba emocionándose demasiado por una respuesta tan vaga que no había captado lo que había querido decir. Tal vez lo mejor sería actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y seguir con Ariana.

Las voces se agudizaron, estaban junto a el pero al estar acostado a un lado de una espesa broza no le habían notado en absoluto, al principio Ron se quedo quieto por puro impulso pero después supo que debía de mantenerse así por su propia seguridad. Se quedo impresionado al ver que justo a un lado de el estaba Blaise Zabini, se había quedado parado junto al pelirrojo hablando con otra persona con a la que Ron no alcanzaba a ver.

-Recibí su carta esta mañana-dijo Zabini con aparente despreocupación

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo la otra persona, Ron la identificó por su voz, era Malfoy-te tardaste mucho en darle señas de vida… creí que no te haría caso

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que le solté un buen "hueso"-se burlo el Slitheryn-ahorita debe de estar pensado en que pronto lograra su cometido

Ron escuchó mas pisadas y noto que los dos Slitheryn se alejaban de él, cuando estuvo seguro que ya estaban muy lejos el pelirrojo se sentó, miro hacía donde habían desaparecido las voces y noto que los dos chicos se habían adentrado al bosque prohibido.

-Esos dos…-murmuro el pelirrojo

_¿Estarían hablando del innombrable?_

Ron siguió mirando por donde habían desaparecido los dos Slitheryn, sintió que debía de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, se le vino a la mente que al ser Malfoy el que estaba hablando con Zabini significaba que mas tarde Harry sabría que es lo que había dicho Zabini acerca de ese cometido. Pero, a pesar de ello, Ron se levanto y se adentro al bosque prohibido.

Sabía que debía de tener cuidado de no ser descubierto ya que si Zabini se percataba de su presencia Malfoy no podría ayudarle.

El pelirrojo camino y camino hasta que por fin pudo ver mas adelante a los dos Slitheryn, seguían caminando sin ningún rumbo aparente, aun estaban hablando y Ron tuvo que acercárseles mas para poder escuchar su conversación.

-¿Entonces van a venir los dos?-pregunto Malfoy-¿Eso no va a ser problema? Después de todo el te traiciono, podría soltar la lengua mas de lo que nos convenga

-Eso ya lo medite pero cuando todo comience no habrá marcha atrás, cuando el y Dumbledore se estén matando el uno al otro yo aprovechare y… bueno, ya sabes que pasara

-¿Y mientras… que harás con Nomack?-pregunto Malfoy deteniéndose-el no es alguien que caiga muy rápido en las trampas

-Le dejare que se divierta con Potter mientras que yo me encargo de los otros dos-Zabini se rasco la cabeza de forma pensativa-deberé de matarlo rápido, de los tres el es mas peligroso

El pulso de Ron se aceleró, estaban a hablando de Harry. Ese maldito de Zabini estaba haciendo planes para matar Harry. El pelirrojo cerro los puños en una clara ira, le hubiera gustado poder salir de su escondite y matar a Zabini a golpes pero eso sería revelarse y correr un peligro bastante grande, miro a Malfoy y se sintió confiado de que por lo menos estaba el al tanto de todo y en cuanto se librara de Zabini podría ir con Harry y contarle todo lo que planeaba el maldito de Zabini.

-Creí que el mas peligroso era Dumbledore-dijo Malfoy en desacuerdo-después de todo es el único al que teme el innombrable

-Ese tipo ya esta chiflado… no sabrá lo que paso cuando me encargue de él-Zabini suspiro y miró a Malfoy-cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo actuó Potter cuando te mostraste ante el?

-Como me lo esperaba-respondió el rubio-no hablo al principio y cuando hablo solo dijo idioteces

-Me hubiera gustado verlo-se burlo Zabini

-¿Por qué insististe en que me revelara como animago?-cuestiono Malfoy-era mi único as bajo la manga y ahora ese estúpido de Potter lo sabe

-La confianza es la peor enemiga, Draco-dijo Zabini-todo este tiempo ha creído que le sirves a el y a la chica Weasley, ya te ganaste su confianza y ahora que mostraste tu última carta no volverá a dudar de ti

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Malfoy sonriendo-me debo de ganar un premio por mi actuación

-Ya tendrás tu premio, cuando todo esto termine te dejare hacer lo que quieras

-Quiero ser libre de toda mi responsabilidad del hermano mayor-dijo el rubio-estoy harto de eso

Ron miro incrédulo a Malfoy, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-El lord me mando algo con la carta-dijo Zabini-esto es la llave

Zabini saco algo de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Malfoy, Ron pudo ver lo que era… una Snitch dorada.

-¿Esto iniciara todo?-preguntó un tanto decepcionado el rubio

-Si, lo se… no parece mucho pero bastara-dijo Zabini

-¿Qué se supone que se debe de hacer con eso?

-Pues aparentamos un juego justo y limpio, se anotan unos cuantos puntos, se hacen unas cuantas faltas y entonces el buen de Potter atrapa esta pelotita-Zabini jugo con la Snitch en su mano

-¿Y después?

-Después dejamos que Potter juegue un rato con Voldemort, Nomack y después ya veré que hacer con el

-Me gustaría que no tuviéramos que esperar hasta el partido de Quidditch, estoy harto de fingir mi amistad con Potter y toda esa escoria que llama amigos

Ron ya no pudo seguir escuchando mas, retrocedió un paso horrorizado por lo que había escuchado, Malfoy… Malfoy siempre había sido un espía de Zabini, siempre había estado bajo las ordenes de Zabini, y ellos habían caído en su trampa. Debía de avisarle a Harry. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Ron retrocedió otro paso y otro pero en el siguiente un rama se rompió al pisarla. Los dos Slitheryn voltearon a donde venía el sonido y entonces se percataron de que el pelirrojo les veía con rostro temeroso.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Weasley-dijo Zabini negando con la cabeza-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Sería lamentable que arruinaras la sorpresa

-Malfoy-susurro Ron

El rubio saco su varita y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Entonces supo que debía de hacer. Correr.

El pelirrojo hecho a correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, una maldición paso sobre su hombro y se estrello en un árbol haciendo que varias astillas de gran tamaño salieran volando a todas direcciones, lastimando a Ron en la cara, sin embargo el pelirrojo no dejo de correr. Y mientras que se pasaba una mano para quitarse las astillas de la cara escucho un fuerte grito detrás de el.

_¡Atrápalo!_-grito Zabini haciendo que Ron corriera aun mas rápido

Hubo otro destello de luz, un hechizo había pasado cerca de el pero no quiso averiguar que tanto, le estaban lanzando maldiciones, ese Zabini no estaba jugando, en verdad quería matarlo.

No se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque, si era rápido podría llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid para pedirle ayuda, después irían con Dumbledore y decirle todo lo que había escuchado. Una maldición paso muy cerca de su cabeza, inclusive pudo sentir como se le sacudía el cabello por la cercanía de la maldición.

Esquivo un arbusto, luego un enorme árbol, salto sobre una especie extraña de zorrillo, corrió mucho y sin embargo no era suficiente, todavía no salía del bosque prohibido, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver si alguno de los dos Slitheryn le perseguía, no veía a nadie sin embargo sabia perfectamente que debían de estar muy cerca, Zabini no le dejaría escaparse y mucho menos el cerdo traidor de Malfoy, si él decía todo lo que había escuchado Malfoy tendría una vida cómoda en una bonita celda de Azkaban. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran confiado en el? ¿Cómo era posible que el mismo le hubiera defendido? Después de todo Malfoy no había cambiado nada.

El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor en las piernas y en el pecho, sentía que sus piernas estaban comenzando a gritar de dolor mas sin embargo no podía parar, no hasta que se supiera a salvo, volteo de nuevo para atrás y siguió sin ver nada sin embargo al regresar la vista no logró ver una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra y esta le hizo caer por completo al suelo, se levanto lo mas pronto posible y comenzó a correr sin embargo pronto se encontró a Malfoy cerrándole el paso. Le estaba apuntando con la varita.

Ron saco también la varita y se quedaron los dos en silencio, la cara del pelirrojo estaba completamente mojada por el sudor, le faltaba el aire y estaba seguro de que no podría correr por mucho más tiempo.

-Guarda esa cosa, Weasley-ordeno Malfoy serio-no te va a servir de nada

-Maldito Slitheryn… nunca debimos de confiar en ti-dijo Ron sin aliento -¡Yo te defendí! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡COBARDE! ¡TRAIDOR!

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, veía a Ron con mirada imperturbable.

-¿Y que le vas a decir a tu hermano después?-pregunto Ron tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de aquella situación-¿Acaso a el también lo va a matar?

-Te tengo-Ron escucho una voz detrás de el

Malfoy miro sobre el hombro del pelirrojo con sorpresa, Ron volteo y alcanzo a ver la sonrisa del Slitheryn segundos antes de que lo sintiera, hubo un extraño sonido, como un silbido, y sintió un extraño golpe en su pecho.

Ron miro su pecho y entonces se dio cuenta de que tres enormes cuchillos atravesaban su tórax, el pelirrojo llevo su mano libre a uno de los cuchillos como si quisiera sacarlo pero segundos después la bajo de nuevo, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo.

Malfoy vio como ya en el suelo su mano se aflojaba y la varita caía de ella, la varita rodó desde la mano de Ron hasta detenerse a los pies de Zabini. El se reía.

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Pues aqui llego con un capitulo nuevecito, según mis calculos quedan cinco o seis para poder terminar esta historia. Si leyeron la ultima publicacion se habran dado cuenta que muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes desde los principios de la historia comenzaran a resolverse. Comentarios que me llegaban antes de dejar de escribir era de las relaciones que se daban entre los alumnos del colegio ¿Sería una historia Harry/Ginny y Ron/ hermione? nunca conteste esas preguntas por que no quería dar pistas pero aquí les va una muy pero muuuuuuy buena pista... no soy partidario de la relacion Ron/Hermione, lo siento para los que si pero es que en verdad... no puedo concebir que Hermione siendo tan inteligente y madura... y cuerda haya terminado con semejante tonto, no es para ofender al pelirrojo pero en verdad se me hace que el es tan solo un niño tonto queriendo jugar a ser hombre, hermione necesita a un verdadero hombre, alguien adulto y responsable, y Ron no es nada de eso.

Y pues obviamente la historia si es de Harry y Ginny, mucho se me pregunto acerca de lo que se refiere las palabras de Trelawny, bueno pues eso es una nueva incognita para la historia pero si se dan cuenta tanto en la historia oficial como en la que yo he escrito Hermione siempre esta cerca de Harry, como tal vez lo dije en otras ocasiones todo lo que he escrito (en especial sobre estos dos Griffindor) tiene una razón.

¿Que pasara entre hermione y Harry? ¿Por que Trelawny dijo que Ginny no permanecera mucho tiempo con Harry? ¿Que va a pasar con Ron? ¿Cuales son los verdaderos planes de Draco? ¿Cual es el plan final de Voldemort? ¿Que va a hacer Nomack? ¿Que pasara entre Alucard, Bhakta y Remus? ¿Podran detener a Holika y salvar al mundo magico?

Todas esas preguntas podrían ser respondidas en los siguientes capitulos.

y eso es todo por esta vez, tengo planeado subir los capitulos cada quince dias asi que dentro de dos semanas nos volveremos a leer.

lo ultimo es pedirles que me escriban sus comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos, insultos o felicitaciones todo sera bienvenido.

Xolotl Rogej


	38. Amor y deseo

CAPITULO XXXVI.- AMOR Y DESEO

Malfoy solo miro a Ron, tirado en el suelo, la mano con la que había tanteado los cuchillos dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de sangre, los ojos del pelirrojo estaban fijos sobre Malfoy pero en realidad no estaba viéndole, el rubio no estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo siguiera con vida. Miro a Zabini interrogante.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Malfoy

Zabini se acerco al pelirrojo y agachándose poso su mano sobre uno de los cuchillos, lo movió ligeramente y entonces el pelirrojo se sacudió, su boca se abrió y los ojos se movieron de Draco a Zabini y después de regreso. Malfoy retrocedió un paso espantado, Zabini también.

-¡Carajo! ¡Sigue vivo!-exclamo divertido Zabini

Sin embargo Malfoy no estaba seguro de ello, Weasley se había vuelto a quedar quieto. Sus ojos seguían posados sobre el rubio.

-Entonces habrá que matarlo-dijo Zabini y levanto la mano con las intenciones de clavar más los cuchillos en el Griffindor… sin embargo en ese momento Zabini bajo la mano e inclino la cabeza-maldición

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Malfoy

-El lord me esta llamando-informo tocándose el antebrazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, miro a Malfoy y después se alejó de aquel lugar-acabalo tu… se que tenías tus rencillas con el desde hacía tiempo

-¿Es…estas seguro?-pregunto Malfoy volteando a ver como se alejaba el Slitheryn

-Claro… no hay que dejar esperando al lord

Y sin decir nada mas se fue, Malfoy miro al pelirrojo tirado en el césped, se estaba desangrando. Se inclino a tocar el rostro de Weasley y verifico que ya estaba frio, su piel se había vuelto más pálida y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión, suspiro y cerro los ojos.

No era su culpa que el tonto de Weasley hubiera sido asesinado por Zabini, el muy idiota no debería de haberles espiado, no confió en él, de haberlo hecho no les habría seguido y por lo tanto no habría descubierto el plan. De haberles ignorado entonces tal vez hubiera vivido. Tal vez habría sobrevivido a la invasión de Hogwarts y entonces… entonces ya habría sido otra cosa.

-Lo siento-dijo Malfoy con sinceridad y se levanto-no era necesario que murieras

El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sintiéndose aliviado de que no tuviera que matarle. Sin embargo en ese momento escucho un ruido extraño… le recordó a los intentos que hacían los peces por respirar cuando se les sacaba del agua, el Slitheryn volteó y miro a Ron, se sorprendió cuando vio que el pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca como si tratara de obtener aire.

_Maldición._

-Estas…-murmuro el rubio y se acerco al pelirrojo, se inclino a su lado para verle impresionado-vivo

El pelirrojo estiro una mano hacía Malfoy y le tomo fuertemente de la manga de la túnica, el rubio no trato de deshacerse de aquel contacto, solo vio al chico en silencio, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, a diferencia del de Ron que cada vez latía mas lento.

* * *

-No lo se, Hermione-dijo Harry dudoso-no me siento cómodo con todo esto

-Por favor, Harry, se supone que somos amigos-pidió la chica con el rostro descompuesto por la congoja que le atacaba en esos momento

-Somos amigos… pero estamos hablando de algo muy intimo-dijo Harry sintiéndose bastante torpe-los hombres no hablamos de cosas intimas, para eso tenemos amigas como tu, ustedes nos dicen que hacer y como hacerlo y así nosotros no tenemos que pensar en ello

-¿Pero que hago entonces yo para conseguir consejos?-pregunto Hermione desesperada

-Mmm… no se, consíguete a una amiga

-Para eso tengo a Ginny pero últimamente se la pasa pensando en otras cosas, no se que es lo que le hayas hecho pero al parecer fue demasiado bueno, la dejaste estúpida

-Yo no le hice nada-se defendió Harry dándose cuenta de pronto que en verdad últimamente no habían hecho nada de nada-incluso conmigo se ha portado muy rara… no se que le estará pasando

-¿Le gusto a Ron?-pregunto de pronto la Griffindor

Harry le miro con el rostro descompuesto, bajo la cabeza y se lamento en silencio. Los dos Griffindor estaban sentados en el césped del campo de Quidditch. Harry se la había encontrado caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio después de que terminara de hablar con Malfoy, después de que este se rebelara ante el, al acercarse a ella había tenido pensado contarle de inmediato sobre el secreto de Malfoy, el era animago. Sin embargo Hermione lucía tan consternada que el simplemente se olvido del Slitheryn y le interrogó de inmediato, grave error. La chica le conto que Ron le había invitado al baile, Harry de inmediato recordó los primeros días de relación entre Hermione y Krum, lo que el conocía como "los malos días de Ron" y de inmediato se rehusó a seguir hablando del tema. El ignoraba y pensaba seguir ignorando sobre la vida amorosa de su amigo.

Pero finalmente Hermione había dicho las palabras indicadas, y ahora no había vuelta de hoja. Ahora tendrían que hablar de aquel temido tema.

-No lo se-respondió Harry tajantemente

-Eres su amigo, Harry-dijo Hermione sin querer cambiar de tema-si alguien sabe a quien le gusta Ron eres tu

-Pues claro que se…y resulta que le gusta una chica que por casualidad es su novia, a el le gusta Ariana

-¿Entonces por que me invito al baile antes que a ella?-pregunto la chica acercándose más al joven mago con insistencia

-Sabes lo posesivo y berrinchudo que es Ron-discutió el muchacho-si alguien invitara a Hagrid al baile el haría lo imposible por evitarlo… Hermione, por favor, no me apetece hablar de la vida amorosa de Ron ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema?

Hermione arrugo el ceño y le lanzó la mirada mas atemorizante que pudo pero el joven mago no cambio de parecer, la chica suspiro y miro el césped vencida.

-Bueno, tu ganas-dijo con voz derrotada y arrancando un puño del césped y aventándolo frustrada-entonces podemos hablar de otras cosas… ¿Sabes? La otra vez estaba con Ginny... y adivina que vi en su cuello

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Harry tratando de aparentar inocencia

-¡No finjas!-grito Hermione mirando con reproche al joven mago-¡Se perfectamente acerca de esas marcas y como se hacen!

-No exageres, Hermione-gruño Harry-si hace mucho que ella y yo ya no…

-Ella y tu ¿Qué, Harry?-pregunto Hermione con mirada maliciosa-¿Acaso tu y ella ya…

-¿Quieres callarte?-gruño Harry haciendo todo lo posible por evitar verle a los ojos

-No me voy a callar-dijo la chica y se sentó frente al muchacho-¿Harry? Te cuidaste ¿verdad? Dime, por favor, que si se cuidaron

-Hermione-le dijo Harry en modo de advertencia

-¿Sabes las formas de cuidarse?-preguntó Hermione-bueno… esta el condón y también las pastillas, en el mundo mágico hay pociones y…

-¡Te diré lo que quieras!-exclamo Harry sin querer escuchar mas, le incomodaba enormemente hablar de ese tipo de temas con Hermione

Hermione le miro seriamente, se quedo callada por un rato sin dejar de ver al joven mago.

-Harry… a ti no…te han dado la "platica" ¿Cierto?-pregunto Hermione sin cambiar su aspecto serio-por supuesto que no… no tienes quien te la de y aquí, en Hogwarts, la educación sexual es nula… no te preocupes, Harry, yo te puedo hablar de eso

-¡Oye! ya te dije que te diré lo que quieras

-Y no importa eso-dijo seriamente la chica-Harry, no quiero que tu y Ginny hagan idioteces por no saber que…

-Hermione, ya se como se hacen los bebes-dijo Harry rojo de vergüenza-ya se como le hacen papa gato y mama gato para tener gatitos

-A mi me interesa que sepas como NO se hacen los bebes-dijo Hermione con un amago de sonrisa por la forma en que actuaba Harry y de como se había referido a "hacer gatitos"

Harry se tiro en el césped totalmente vencido y no dijo mas.

-Harry… ¿Tu y Ginny ya han… hecho el amor?-pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

-No-respondió Harry con la cara oculta por la vergüenza

Hermione se acero a Harry, contenta por haber hecho sufrir al joven mago.

-Bueno, lo único que te voy a decir que si planeas hacerlo con ella… procura que sea especial

Harry miro a Hermione, la vergüenza había desaparecido y ahora la curiosidad le atacaba.

-¿Cómo… como… puede ser especial una ocasión así?-pregunto Harry viendo a Hermione atentamente-bueno… me refiero a… ¿como lo hago que sea especial?

-Yo que se… no se, invitarla a salir, una cena romántica, luz de velas, pétalos de rosas por doquier… eso es lo que imagino yo

-¿Tu ya lo hiciste?-pregunto Harry

Hermione suspiro y sonrió tristemente. Harry supo que tal vez había metido la pata.

-No, con Víctor podría haberlo hecho pero…

-Lo siento

-No lo sientas, el murió y ya esta-dijo Hermione con un tono de voz triste-no me afecta hablar de el… pero ¿Por qué preguntaste? ¿Acaso ya quieres hacerlo con Ginny? ¡Apenas van empezando!

-Solo fue curiosidad-se defendió el chico notando que Hermione volvía a sonreír

-¿Curiosidad? Supongo que las marcas que se dejan ustedes dos también son curiosidad

Harry pensó que en parte tal vez si lo era.

-No se de que me hablas

-Claro, si eso es lo único en lo que piensan los chicos

-Estábamos hablando de Ron ¿No?-dijo molesto Harry, Hermione enrojeció al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo y Harry se sintió contento de esta vez ser el él que alterara a la chica-¿Querías saber si le gustas?

La chica bajo la cabeza y se entretuvo en arrancar el pasto que tenía a la mano. Harry la miró y se preguntó si a ella le gustaría Ron, si así fuera tal vez verlos juntos sería un buen cambio. O tal vez no.

-Hermione… ¿Te gusta Ron?-le pregunto seriamente

-No lo se-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-creo que no

Harry se quedo callado, Hermione seguía entretenida con el pasto.

-¿Y afectaría algo si le gustaras a el?-pregunto el chico-¿Cambiaría algo si le gustaras a el?

La chica de ojos melados miro a Harry, el joven supo entonces que lo que le afectaba a ella no era si le gustaba o no sino que estaba segura de que no le podía corresponder al pelirrojo.

En ese momento los dos se quejaron y se llevaron las manos a sus respectivos bolsillos. Hermione fue la primera en sacar el galeón de oro y leer el mensaje que dibuja en el. Era un mensaje de la moneda de Malfoy. Había tan solo tres palabras en la moneda.

_Auxilio. Bosque prohibido._

Los dos Griffindor se miraron sorprendidos y sin decir palabra alguna se levantaron y echaron a correr hacía el bosque. No sabía que le había pasado a Malfoy pero de pronto un mal presentimiento y un miedo se había albergado en el pecho de los dos Griffindor. Corrieron lo mas que pudieron al bosque prohibido ignorando que harían cuando llegaran a el, lo único que sabían era que debían ir a aquel lugar.

Cuando estuvieron apunto de llegar los dos se detuvieron al ver que de la espesura del bosque salía Malfoy con alguien en sus brazos, el corazón de los dos se detuvo al notar que era Ron el que era cargado por Malfoy, Hermione se había percatado ya de que había sangre escurriendo por la túnica del Slitheryn.

-¡RON!-grito Hermione apenas pudo emitir algún sonido

* * *

La Ravenclaw esquivo a varios chicos del pasillo, salto para evitar no resbalar con el charco de agua que salía de los baños de Mirtle la llorona, ignoro los gritos y amenazas que le dedico Filch, y busco por todos a la chica pelirroja, reviso los terrenos del colegio, en la biblioteca y el comedor pero no la encontró en ningún lugar.

_¿Dónde estaba Ginny?-_pensó Luna desesperada

Había visto el estado en que había regresado Ron a Hogwarts, se había quedado sin habla, algo que no le solía ocurrir a diario pero… tampoco se solía ver a diario a uno de sus pocos amigos con un montón de cuchillos en el pecho.

_-¡Luna! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Luna!-había gritado Cho mientras que se aferraba al brazo de la rubia-¡Es Ron!_

_Las dos Ravenclaw se encontraban por casualidad en ese momento caminando frente a la enfermería, la asiática había alcanzado a ver tres personas, Hermione, Harry y Malfoy, caminar en su dirección sujetando una capa de cada extremo, al acercarse Cho pudo distinguir al pelirrojo sobre la capa con varios cuchillos clavados en el pecho. Cho había corrido a verlos segundos después de que pasara la impresión, Luna se había quedado de pie asombrada por aquella imagen._

_Cho había entrado a la enfermería persiguiendo a los chicos que llevaban al herido, cuando lo recostaron en una de las camas había comenzado a examinar el estado del Griffindor y para cuando madame Pomfrey había salido de su despacho la asiática ya había comenzado a buscar en la alacena varias botellitas con pociones, madame Pomfrey sacó a los estudiantes de la enfermería para poder atender al pelirrojo. La enfermera no solo permitió a Cho que permaneciera dentro de la enfermería sino que también dejo que le ayudara a intervenir al Griffindor._

_-¿Qu-qué paso?-pregunto la Ravenclaw rubia temblando de miedo_

_Hermione estaba llorando en el suelo, Harry se había recargado en la pared del pasillo con tanto color en el rostro como Nick casi decapitado. El único que parecía estar tranquilo era Malfoy sin embargo cuando Luna se acerco para preguntarle reacciono peor que los otros dos._

_-¿Pero que le paso a Ron?-Luna se había acercado al Slitheryn, el rubio solo estaba quieto viendo la puerta cerrada de la enfermería-Malfoy…¿Qu-que…le paso a Ron?_

_La Ravenclaw posó una mano sobre el hombro del Slitheryn y este se sacudió de inmediato, de un salto se había alejado de la Ravenclaw y ahora parecía asustado, miro a la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos y señalo a Luna con un dedo._

_-¡No me toques!-grito Malfoy-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_

_-Malfoy… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le paso a Ron?-pregunto la Ravenclaw con un hilo de voz, se había asustado al ver el cambio tan rápido del rubio, ahora estaba sumamente pálido-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-No... No lo se-dijo Malfoy, parecía muy confundido, se llevo una mano a la cara-yo… yo solo… solo lo encontré… no sabía… que hacer_

_El Slitheryn se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta de la enfermería, parecía completamente desorientado._

_-Lo hice… lo hice…-comenzó a repetir la frase una y otra vez-… solo pude traerlo aquí_

_-Shhh… tranquilo, Malfoy-le susurro la chica arrodillándose junto a el y tratando de tranquilizarlo-hiciste bien… tal vez le salvaste la vida_

Minutos después había llegado corriendo el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, los dos entraron a la enfermería sin dirigirles palabra alguna. Luna se levanto y decidió que debía buscar a Ginny de inmediato_._

* * *

La pequeña Eris camino frustrada buscando a Harry o a Ginny, los dos le habían prometido estudiar con ella, Ginny la había dejado plantada mientras que Harry había desaparecido, le había prometido ayudarla pero después de que saliera de la sala común de Griffindor no le había vuelto a ver. Iba caminando buscando a alguien quien le pudiera dar respuesta de lo que estaba sucediendo pero por alguna extraña razón todos habían desaparecido, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna y Cho, todos habían desaparecido.

Después de un rato se encontró con Volpus y Eliel hablando en un banquito del pasillo, se acerco a ellos y pregunto por cualquiera de todos sus amigos sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo habían visto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Eliel pensativo-tampoco he visto hoy a mi hermano

Volpus arrugo el ceño y vio por la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Algo esta pasando hoy-dijo Volpus pensativo-no se… se siente extraño el día

-Mira… ahí esta Ginny-dijo Eliel señalando más al frente

Efectivamente, Ginny estaba caminando a unos metros de ellos, tenía la mirada perdida.

-Va a la biblioteca…parece que piensa que todavía voy a estar ahí-comento Eris caminando en su dirección

-No… espera…-dijo Volpus viendo atentamente a Ginny y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

En ese momento vieron como aparecía Luna a unos metros de Ginny y después se acercaba a ella con nerviosismo, las dos hablaban, Luna le decía algo a Ginny y entonces la pelirroja se llevaba las manos a la boca asustada.

-Algo no esta bien-dijo Volpus

Pero ya no era necesario que Volpus lo dijera, Ginny había comenzado a llorar, luna le había abrazado pero la pelirroja comenzaba a preguntarle algo con desesperación. Eris sintió miedo y entonces se acerco a las dos chicas corriendo sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó Ginny al llegar frente a la enfermería

Hermione y Harry voltearon a verle, estaban sentados frente a la puerta y tenían la cara descompuesta, no había rastro de Malfoy y la puerta cerrada le indico a Luna que los profesores seguían en el interior. La pequeña Eris había llegado con las dos muchachas ya había sido informada de lo sucedido, la niña se acerco a la puerta y trato de ver a través del vidrio traslucido.

-Siguen todos adentro-dijo Harry levantándose y abrazando a la pelirroja

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que…

-No sabemos-respondió el joven mago-estaba con Hermione, me llego un mensaje de Malfoy y… cuando lo encontramos saliendo del bosque… Ron…

La pelirroja busco alguna respuesta al estado de su hermano en los ojos de su novio pero este tan solo esquivo la mirada.

-Ginny… el no se veía bien-murmuro Harry-no se que vaya a pasar

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy?-preguntó Luna al notar que ya no estaba

-No lo se… de repente desapareció-dijo Harry

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió el profesor Dumbledore, Hermione se paro de inmediato deseando escuchar buenas noticias sin embargo, a pesar de que los estudiantes le veía expectantes, el director se tomo su tiempo para decir algo.

-El señor Weasley esta grave-dijo después de un tiempo en silencio-logramos estabilizarlo pero todavía no esta fuera de peligro

-Quiero verlo-dijo Ginny acercándose a la puerta pero el profesor se lo impidió

-Por favor, profesor-pidió Hermione en un susurro, eran las primeras palabras que decía desde que vio a Malfoy salir del bosque con su amigo en sus brazos-quiero verlo

-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo-dijo el anciano director-el esta muy débil… por el momento lo vamos a tener aislado

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta, la profesora McGonagall lucía un aspecto triste, su clásico aspecto de severidad había desaparecido y ahora se le veía demacrada. Pensaron que les diría algo del estado de Ron pero solo se limito a mirar a los chicos y decir unas cuantas palabras.

-Granger, Weasley y Nisher, síganme…nos vamos a la sala común-miro a la Ravenclaw-Lovegood, usted haga lo propio

La profesora se acerco a las chicas con la intención de escoltarlas a la torre de Griffindor.

-Harry… quiero que te quedes un momento-pidió Dumbledore con un susurro poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Yo quiero ver a Ron-pidió Hermione se le veía temblorosa, las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos-por favor, déjeme verlo

-Yo también quiero-dijo Ginny

-Lo siento… eso será imposible ahora-dijo Dumbledore

-No… yo lo hare-dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny

-Pero es mi hermano-protesto la pelirroja

-Lo se… pero no creo que sea bueno… no por ahora-le murmuro el chico

-Pero…-insistió la chica

-Yo veré que este bien-dijo Harry y la abrazó-vete, por favor, yo me encargo de todo

Ginny miro a Harry con preocupación y después de un rato asintió y se acerco a la profesora.

-¡Quiero ver a Ron!-grito Hermione sin poder contenerse

-¡Señorita Granger!-le llamo la atención la profesora animaga

-¡Quiero ver a Ron!-protesto furiosa la Griffindor, miro al anciano director con odio-¡Déjeme ver a Ron! Usted me lo debe… ¡Me lo debe!

Todos se habían quedado callados, sabían a que se refería Hermione, la deuda que Dumbledore tenía con Hermione era por la muerte de Krum, Luna había abrazado a Eris, quien había comenzado a llorar, la profesora McGonagall había hecho un amago de reñir a la chica pero el profesor Dumbledore había levantado una mano para impedírselo. Ginny se acerco a la chica y le tomo de la mano. La jalo para qué se retiraran las dos pero Hermione se opuso.

-Hermione

Se había abierto la puerta de nuevo, Cho tenía la túnica manchada de sangre, sangre del pelirrojo, miraba directamente a Hermione, se acerco a la chica.

-Hermione… yo me encargare de Ron-dijo la asiática-yo voy a estar con el… y lo cuidare hasta que puedas entrar a verlo… te lo prometo

Todos se quedaron callados, Hermione veía atentamente a la asiática. Ginny jalo de nuevo a Hermione y esta obedeció. Cuando todas se hubieron marchado Harry miro a Dumbledore, la expresión del anciano profesor era de suma preocupación, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor para poder preguntar por su amigo.

-¿Co-como esta el, profesor?-pregunto sintiendo la boca seca

-Nada bien, Harry-respondió el profesor-señorita Chang ¿Podría regresar con el señor Weasley? Poppy podría necesitarle

Cuando la chica hubo entrado de nuevo a la enfermería, el anciano director tomo del hombro a Harry y lo alejo un poco de la puerta de la enfermería.

-Necesito que me digas como es que ha pasado esto, Harry-pidió con urgencia el profesor

-No lo se señor, estaba con Hermione, me llego un mensaje de Malfoy-Harry saco el galeón falso-el ya lo estaba sacando del bosque prohibido, nosotros lo trajimos hasta acá

El profesor Dumbledore pregunto por Malfoy, y Harry respondió lo mismo que a Luna, este asintió y no dijo mas, Harry supuso que estaba tratando de atar cabos, pero no parecía serle fácil, Harry supuso que a menos que el supiera mas de lo que le acababa de contar no tendría idea de que es lo que le había pasado a Ron.

-Profesor… me gustaría ver como esta Ron-dijo el joven mago

El profesor tenía la mirada perdida, su mente seguía trabajando, volteo a ver al muchacho y, después de un momento de pensar, asintió.

-Tal vez sea algo… difícil para ti, Harry-Dumbledore y el se acercaron a la puerta-es por eso que no deje pasar a las señoritas Granger y Weasley

-¿De que habla, señor?-preguntó el chico

Abrió la puerta y Harry miro que al fondo estaba un biombo, el chico vio la sobra delineada de Cho, madame Pomfrey caminaba con rapidez hacia aquel lugar con una bandeja con varios instrumentos que Harry no supo reconocer.

-La señorita Chang demostró ser bastante hábil-dijo el profesor-asistió a madame Pomfrey con eficacia, tuvimos que intervenir al joven Weasley para poder detener el sangrado pero…

Llegaron al biombo y Dumbledore lo apartó con sumo cuidado, Ron estaba inconsciente, en su pecho estaban las tres dagas plateadas, aun no se las habían retirado. Cho estaba agachada y con uno de los instrumentos hacía algo en el costado del pelirrojo, cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba presente se apresuro a tapar la herida expuesta con una manta de cirugía.

-Harry ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Cho sorprendida

El joven mago se acerco a su amigo y le paso una mano por la frente, el pelirrojo ardía en fiebre y sudaba mucho, la otra mano se cerró en un puño y sintió una furia interna, quiso golpear a alguien por lo que estaba sufriendo su amigo. Quiso tomar una de esas dagas y hacer lo mismo con el que le hubiera hecho eso.

-¿Por que no se los quitan?-pregunto el chico sintiendo la garganta completamente seca

-No podemos-dijo Cho-no son dagas normales, están hechas con magia negra… si los tratamos de quitar…

-Una de ellas esta muy cerca de una arteria-dijo madame Pomfrey-cuando las tocamos se… encajan mas, tratar de sacarla lo mataría

-El profesor Alucard se esta encargando de esto-dijo el anciano director-esperamos que en unas horas podamos volver a intervenir al joven Weasley, por el momento solo podemos detener las hemorragias internas

-Profesor, debemos de seguir con nuestro trabajo-dijo madame Pomfrey

El profesor asintió y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

-Regresa a tu sala común, Harry-dijo Dumbledore-me comunicare contigo en cuanto sepa algo más del joven Weasley

-¿Cree usted que Ron se salve, señor?-pregunto Harry temeroso

-El señor Weasley es alguien fuerte-respondió el director-esperemos que eso sea suficiente, retírate, Harry

Harry asintió con la cabeza agradecido por que Dumbledore le confiara el estado de salud de Ron, no le aliviaba pero al menos tuvo un poco de descanso el saber que Ron seguía luchando, el anciano profesor observo como el Griffindor se alejaba mientras que se cepillaba la barba con una mano, estaba tratando de encontrar el culpable con su privilegiada mente pero no se le pudo ocurrir alguna teoría suficientemente satisfactoria. Después de un par de minutos se marcho también.

No se percato de que desde una grieta en la pared una serpiente le vigilaba atentamente.

* * *

-Bueno, entonces decidiste dar un paseo… y viste al señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore repasando la historia en su cabeza-¿Cuándo fue que decidiste ir a ver si estaba bien?

Malfoy observo atentamente al anciano director, estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, el viejo estaba sentado en su silla y el Slitheryn estaba en la que normalmente solía estar Harry Potter; se observaban atentamente, el muchacho se esforzó por no parpadear mientras que el director le analizaba con atención, la Leggeremancia no era nuevo para Draco. Ser hijo de un Death Eather traía beneficios como comprensión de la magia oscura, entrenamiento en artes como Occlumancia y Leggeremancia además de poder eliminar a las personas que no le agradaban, si tuviera su poder como hijo de un Death Eather le habría propuesto a alguien matar a Dumbledore, claro que eso no habría servido de mucho para librarse del chiflado de Director.

-¿Podrías recordarme que es lo que paso después, Draco?-pidió amablemente el director pero la sonrisa que normalmente tenía estaba ausente

Draco sintió hastió pero se esforzó por mantenerse tranquilo y totalmente tieso como una estatua, un ligero movimiento de una mano, un leve movimiento del entrecejo o tan solo un entrecerrar de ojos provocaría una sospecha del viejo. Se tranquilizo mentalmente y recordó la historia ya planeada.

-Pasó mucho tiempo y Weasley… Weasley no suele ir por ahí solo-dijo Draco tratando de lucir culpable-es solo que… últimamente nos hemos llevado mejor y…-bajo la cabeza-quise darle su espacio, si se metía al bosque prohibido era por que algo le preocupaba

-¿Y cuando decidiste ir a buscarle?-pregunto el director, se había quitado los anteojos de media luna y los limpio con un pequeño pañuelo, sin embargo Draco no se confió, sabía que a pesar de no verle le estaba vigilando atentamente-¿Cómo decidiste que era hora de buscarle?

-No lo se… solo creo que me preocupe, llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y no había señal de el-dijo Draco sin titubear

-¿Y que paso después?

-Lo encontré, se estaba desangrando, pedí ayuda y lo cargue… lo lleve a la enfermería

-Y es ahí donde encontraste a Harry y a la señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore

-Si, eso es todo

Dumbledore lo observo un rato y después se recargo en su silla, se peino la barba y medito por un largo rato, Draco nunca despego los ojos del anciano director. Paso un largo rato cuando finalmente Draco decidió preguntar algo.

-¿Es todo, Profesor?-pregunto

Dumbledore le miro atento, era como si con esa pregunta Dumbledore hubiera despejado alguna duda, Draco recordó todo lo que había dicho, no había nada que pusiera en evidencia su culpabilidad.

-Si, creo que es todo, Draco, puedes marcharte-dijo Dumbledore

Draco asintió y se levanto cuando estuvo a punto de dar vuelta el anciano director le llamo.

-¿Sabes, Draco?-dijo Dumbledore-la señorita Lovegood me dijo algo curioso, cuando estabas en la enfermería dijiste algo como _lo hice_ y además te resististe a ser tocado por ella ¿Podrías decirme a que te referías con eso de _lo hice_?

Draco por primera vez se quedo sin respuesta, su corazón latió de pronto muy rápido, y temió que su rostro reflejara la verdad; se obligo a si mismo a poner un rostro de desconsuelo.

-Por que lo _hice_, señor-dijo Draco sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estomago-lo deje solo… no pude ayudarlo, solo pude llevarlo a la enfermería… ni siquiera pude ver quien le hizo eso, señor

Draco se quedo en silencio, Dumbledore le miro atento y después de un rato suspiro.

-No debes de sentirte culpable, Draco-dijo Dumbledore tratando de animarle-le salvaste la vida… cuando despierte el señor Weasley estoy seguro que serás el primero por quien pregunte el

El muchacho asintió y después el viejo le dejo salir. Malfoy asintió y se retiró del despacho. Bajo las escaleras que estaban frente a la gárgola y salió al pasillo del colegio. Mientras que se dirigía a la sala común recordó como había levantado al pelirrojo y lo había sacado del bosque prohibido, la sensación de la sangre en sus manos, la sensación de tener una vida en sus manos, ya la había sentido antes pero en aquel entonces era para matar, ahora era para salvarla, a costa de su propia seguridad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la pared que daba la entrada de la sala común de Slitheryn, alguien le empujo contra un oscuro pasillo y lo golpeo contra una pared, la cabeza de Draco choco contra los fríos ladrillos un par de veces, unas manos congeladas sujetaron su cuello e intentaron asfixiarlo, Malfoy se defendió pero finalmente las manos se tensaron en el cuello del Slitheryn pero no se cerraron por completo. Draco observo a su atacante.

-¿Q-qué haces?-pregunto el rubio

-Trato de matarte-dijo Zabini apretando ligeramente el cuello de Malfoy-esperaba todo de ti, mi amigo, todo menos esta traición

-Qui…tame las manos de encima-gruño Malfoy tratando de abrir las manos de Zabini pero estas se apretaron aún mas

Zabini lo azotó dos veces más y después lo dejo caer en el suelo completamente desorientado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Zabini completamente enloquecido- ¡¿Por qué, Draco?!

Le dio un par de patadas al rubio, este se quejo y trato de alejarse pero Zabini arremetió de nuevo contra el. Malfoy le miro en un momento en que el Slitheryn parecía haberse cansado de golpearlo. La locura que le había invadido desde que Nomack lo había traicionado estaba presente en sus ojos, los últimos días parecía haberse clamado, haber recobrado la cordura pero ahora esa cordura se había roto. Zabini había perdido todo control de si.

-¡Dime!-Zabini se agachó a su lado y lo sujeto del cuello de la túnica-¡Te di la mano y tu me escupiste en la cara!

Draco se quito la mano de Zabini y se levanto con mucha dificultad.

-¿Estas loco? De haber dejado que Weasley muriera nosotros estaríamos en Azkaban-dijo Malfoy encarando a Zabini-Dumbledore sospecha algo pero no puede comprobar nada. Lo único que no necesitamos es a ese chiflado detrás de nosotros… ¡Dejarlo vivir fue nuestra victoria!

-Aunque sospeche algo no puede hacernos nada… todo esta por acabar-dijo furioso Zabini

-Y por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de descubrirnos ¡Piensa!-Malfoy le miro furioso-Weasley muere, Dumbledore comprueba que fuimos nosotros y no estamos aquí para abrir paso en el partido de Quidditch. En cambio ahora Dumbledore sospecha, pero no de nosotros, no de mi al menos, además ahora Potter y Granger no desconfiaran de mi, inclusive el día del juego ellos podrían dar la vida por mi ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa perdonarle la vida a Weasley? Ya lo dijiste antes… su confianza es su perdición

-Dumbledore sospecha de mi-dijo Zabini, la locura se había apagado un poco, pero Malfoy todavía la veía

-Da igual que sospeche de ti, para cuando compruebe algo será demasiado tarde

Zabini se acerco a Malfoy, este creyó que le abrazaría y así lo hizo pero segundos después lo volvía golpear contrala pared, Draco se quejo.

-Bien, Draco, hiciste bien-le susurro Zabini-pero la próxima vez que hagas algo sin consultarme… te matare

El muchacho se marcho dejando a Draco muy lastimado, miro como Zabini se dirigía a la sala común y pensó que daba igual lo que pasara a partir de ahora, todo había acabado bien.

* * *

Cho se lavo las ensangrentadas manos, sentía un fuerte cansancio tanto físico como mental y emocional, había pasado las ultimas cuatro horas asistiendo al profesor Alucard, a Snape y madame Pomfrey en la cirugía de Ron. La mayor parte del trabajo lo había hecho Alucard, Snape se había dedicado a asegurar la supervivencia de Ron administrando varias pociones cuando era necesario, madame Pomfrey había velado por la integridad de la salud de Ron ya que Alucard se centraba únicamente en retirar las dagas del cuerpo del pelirrojo sin tomarle mayor importancia al pelirrojo, Cho ayudaba a los tres. Se había sentido la mayor parte del tiempo completamente inútil sin embargo al terminar y haberse asegurado que Ron sobreviviría Snape le miro con seriedad y asintió en forma de aprobación y Alucard le dedico un _buen trabajo._

Ahora estaba lista para un merecido descanso, ya pasaba de la media noche y Alucard y Snape se habían retirado, madame Pomfrey había ido a avisarle a McGonagall de los resultados de la cirugía, todo había salido bien. Para esa hora los padres del pelirrojo habían sido informados del "accidente", Cho ya estaba al tanto de la situación de la familia Weasley y sabía que sus padres no podrían ir a verle por su propia seguridad.

La asiática se sintió triste al pensar lo angustiados que se sentirían los señores Weasley al no poder estar con su hijo en esos momentos, cerro la llave de la tarja y se seco las manos con una manta limpia, se acero a Ron y le toco la frente con la mano, la fiebre seguía presente, Ron vivía pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro, las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas eran criticas, si lograba pasarlas con vida tenía un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de supervivencia.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y madame Pomfrey entro, se acerco al único paciente de la enfermería y examino sus signos vitales.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo-dijo la enfermera-solo podemos esperar a que despierte

-Todavía no sabemos si Ron despertara-dijo Cho en un susurro

-He visto muchas situaciones así, señorita Chang-dijo la enfermera con confianza-muchas veces la fortaleza del paciente lo es todo y el señor Weasley es muy fuerte, además… tuvo una buena doctora-miro a la asiática y se enderezo viendo a la chica con orgullo-me sorprendió mucho su habilidad, Cho, me parece que tiene mucho futuro en la medicina ¿Dónde aprendió a desempeñarse así?

La chica sonrió con gusto, en especial cuando escucho que madame Pomfrey le llamaba por su nombre.

-Todo lo aprendí con el profesor Alucard-contesto la chica

-¿Puedo ser sincera con usted, Cho?-pregunto la enfermera y la chica asintió-ese profesor suyo, el profesor Alucard, nunca me ha agradado del todo, me da algo de miedo estar cerca de el… sin embargo hoy comprobé que en realidad es un buen profesor, usted es la muestra de ello

-No es para tanto-dijo la chica apenada-no hice nada de vitalidad

-Por supuesto que si-la enfermera le miro sonriente-¿Alguna vez le conté que fui medimaga en San Mungo en mi juventud?

Cho negó con la cabeza pensando que antes de ese día nunca se había molestado en hablar con la enfermera del colegio.

-Pues si lo fui-dijo con añoranza-vi muchas cosas durante la primera guerra contra Quien-Tu-Sabes, poco antes de que acabara la guerra conocí al profesor Dumbledore y el me ofreció el empleo de enfermera escolar, yo acepte pensando que el trabajo sería en realidad como unas vacaciones pagadas. Después de todo ya no vería todas esas pobres personas víctimas de la violencia, de la magia oscura. En fin cuando me di cuenta ya me había encariñado con el colegio, los profesores y, sobre todo, con mis chicos… siempre había nuevos chicos y yo no podía evitar encariñarme de varios de ellos. No podía abandonarlos

-Comprendo-dijo Cho sin saber muy bien que es lo que quería decir madame Pomfrey con todo ello

-¿Sabe algo, Cho?-pregunto la enfermera soltándose el cabello con cansancio y sentándose en una de las camas de la enfermería-en todos mis años de trabajo, en San Mungo y aquí, no había visto a una estudiante con tanta habilidad, si en verdad piensa dedicarse a la medicina yo podría recomendarla en la Alta Escuela de Medicina Mágica y Muggle

-¿La A.E.M.M.M.?-pregunto incrédula la chica-¿Usted… usted asistió a la A.E.M.M.M?

-Claro, Cho, no fui la mejor de mi grupo pero me gradué con buen promedio-dijo orgullosa la enfermera- creo que puedo hacer que entre ahí a estudiar

-Pero… pero, esa escuela es de elite, no aceptan muchos alumnos, el año pasado solo tres personas pudieron entra ahí, ninguno era de Hogwarts

-Tengo mis conocidos, Cho-dijo madame Pomfrey- se que si les hablo de su desempeño hoy con el señor Weasley usted podría entrar a estudiar en esa escuela, no se como es el plan de estudios del profesor Alucard pero estoy segura que sus conocimientos no irán mas allá de lo básico… lo importante en usted es su talento

-¿En verdad creé que podría entrar a la A.E.M.M.M.?-pregunto Cho con añoranza

-Claro que si pero lo difícil será permanecer ahí-aseguró la enfermera-tendrá que esforzarse demasiado, desvelarse, inclusive tal vez llegue a tener que dejar de dormir, de comer inclusive de hablar, tendrá que vivir entre libros y practicas con pacientes tanto magos como muggles… sin embargo si tiene la mitad de las agallas que creo que tiene esto solo será un motivo mas para ir a esa escuela ¿No?

Cho sonrió y asintió emocionada. La enfermera asintió también y miro el reloj de la pared.

-Ya es muy tarde y mañana tendrás que volver a tus clases, será mejor que duermas aquí-dijo la enfermera y le señalo la cama mas cercana a su despacho y dormitorio-esa es muy cómoda, prepárate para dormir mientras que voy por unas mantas mas, comienza a hacer frio

La enfermera se metió a su despacho y Cho se sentó en la cama que le había indicado. Se recostó y miro a Ron, pensó que había cumplido la promesa de Hermione bastante bien, pocos segundos después se quedo dormida pensando en lo emocionante que sería poder asistir a A.E.M.M.M.

* * *

Como mejor amigo de Ron, Harry tuvo que encargarse de todos los asuntos pendientes en los días posteriores del "accidente" del pelirrojo. La primera tarea que tuvo que cumplir, y tal vez la más difícil, fue informar a Ariana acerca del estado en que estaba su novio, fueron los minutos mas exasperantes en toda su vida, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia y comprensión. Obviamente la reacción de la chica fue bastante mala, y no era para menos ya que su novio se encontraba herido e internado en la enfermería, la chica tomo demasiado personal el que no le hubieran informado acerca del accidente de Ron, y su ira de novia vengativa cayo directamente en Harry. Ariana insistió en ir a ver a Ron de inmediato y el que el joven mago le dijera que todavía no podía pasar a verle era la gota que derramo el vaso, la chica estalló en insultos y gritos tan fuertes que toda la torre de Griffindor se entero de que Ron estaba en la enfermería, fue necesario que Karen, Maura y Ginny intervinieran antes de que Ariana estrangulara al muchacho. La pelirroja le aseguro de que Ron estaba bien pero que al estar en observación no se le permitía recibir visitas, le informo que ella misma no había podido verlo. Después de un tiempo la chica acepto que no podría ver a su novio aún y se limito a soltar pequeños lamentos y oraciones por la salud de su novio.

Pero si le había parecido difícil tratar con Ariana la cosa se puso peor cuando el chico tuvo que hablar con el matrimonio Weasley, desde el día posterior al accidente de Ron llegaron cartas a Harry y Hermione con suplicas desesperadas por información de la salud del pequeño Ronnie; por supuesto que las respuestas escritas de ambos Griffindor no bastaron y después de varios días de insistencia de la señora Weasley, Dumbledore permitió que Harry hablara con el matrimonio Weasley atreves de la red flu de su chimenea. Y aunque al final de la conversación aceptaron que las noticias se les comunicaran vía lechuza no parecían mucho más calmados.

Y no era para menos, su hijo había sido herido y aunque nadie lo había dicho Harry estaba seguro de que si Malfoy se hubiera tardado más en sacarlo del bosque prohibido el pelirrojo no habría sobrevivido. Mientras que regresaba a la torre de Griffindor, después de haber hablado con el matrimonio Weasley, el chico pensó que a pesar de que su amigo se comenzaba a recuperar, Dumbledore estaba siendo muy hermético con aquel tema, se imagino que el anciano director debía de tener ya una sospecha de que es lo que había sucedido, tal vez incluso ya sabían quién lo había atacado, pero entonces ¿Por qué no hacía algo? ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para aprender al que le hizo eso a Ron? ¿O tal vez no debía hacerlo? No sabía las respuestas pero si confió que Dumbledore terminaría teniendo el asunto controlado.

En los días siguientes el joven mago se percato de otra cosa de la que debía de encargarse, Hermione. Después de la escena que protagonizo frente a la enfermería parecía haber recuperado la paciencia y la razón, aunque disimulaba bien su estado de ánimo Harry conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para notar lo desconsolada que estaba, cada vez que podía se acercaba a Cho, McGonagall, o a madame Pomfrey y les preguntaba por el pelirrojo. Eso definitivamente encendió una pequeña alarma en la cabeza del joven mago, el era el único que sabía que algo había pasado en los dos Griffindor que ponía en aprietos su amistad, también se pregunto que demonios iba a pasara si Ariana se enteraba que Ron había intentado ir al baile con Hermione, también se pregunto que posición debía adoptar con su amigo, el no aprobaba el hecho de que Ron quisiera algo con Hermione que no fuera una simple amistad, en especial cuando el ya tenía una novia. Después de un tiempo el joven mago se pregunto la razón por la que Hermione se comportaba de esa forma sería por la culpa que sentía por lo que implicaba la propuesta que le había hecho Ron.

El hecho de que Ron estuviera todavía en recuperación ocasionaba que tuvieran que mantener aislada la enfermería, la versión oficial era que había un brote de sarampión de Dragón, una enfermedad bastante contagiosa. Aquella mentira funciono hasta tal grado que los alumnos se mantenían a distancia de otros por temor a contagiarse de aquella horrible enfermedad sin embargo con el paso de los días todos comenzaron a preguntarse por que nadie conocía o sabía de alguien que se hubiera contagiado.

Cho siguió estando al tanto de la salud del pelirrojo, todas las tardes pasaba a la enfermería y ayudaba en lo que podía a madame Pomfrey; la asiática también se extraño por la extrema preocupación de Hermione por su amigo, en varias ocasiones se lo insinuó a Harry pero ninguno de los dijo lo que al menos para ellos era extraño. Fue Cho la que le informo que pronto podrían pasar a visitar al pelirrojo, esto en vez de alegrarle mas bien lo alarmo aun mas de lo que estaba; Ron había permanecido mucho tiempo en la enfermería y Harry había estado ese tiempo vigilando a Hermione y asegurándose que Ariana no notara su forma de actuar, ahora debía de cerciorarse de que su amiga no actuara de forma equivocada frente a la novia del Griffindor.

Finalmente un día, al terminar clases de transformaciones, McGonagall les aviso que el muchacho ya podría recibir visitas, Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione las intenciones de ir a verle justo en ese momento, al salir del salón de clases el joven mago hablo muy seriamente con su amiga, debía de tener en cuenta que Ariana debía de ser la primera en pasar a ver a Ron, después de todo ella era su NOVIA. Le pareció que la chica tenía la intención de discutir pero se abstuvo.

Harry no supo del todo si Hermione había entendido que algo estaba comenzando a ocurrir entre Ron y ella, no llego a saber si Hermione sentía de verdad algo por su amigo, ni estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero por el momento se contento con ver que la chica se esforzó por mantener a raya lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo, en especial frente a Ariana. El joven mago no sabía si Hermione sentía algo

Los dos Griffindor les informaron a los demás que ya podría visitar a Ron y, como era de esperarse, Ariana pidió ser la primera en visitarle, nadie puso objeción a ello ya que todos esos días ella había sufrido mucho por el pelirrojo, tal vez mucho más que Hermione. Finalmente al terminar las clases de ese día todos fueron directo a la enfermería a visitar a Ron; Maura, Karen, Ariana, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Eris, Flyli, Henry, Araphat, Luna, Cho, Eliel y Volpus estaban parados frente a la enfermería esperando poder verle, el pelirrojo aun estaba débil por lo que tan solo podían entrar uno a uno. La primera en pasar fue, obviamente, Ariana, se tardo bastante adentro y todos sospecharon que le estaba dando todos los mimos que no le dio en aquellos días que no estuvo a su lado.

La segunda fue Ginny, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo algo alejado de los demás recordando el estado en el que lo había visto el día que lo habían llevado a la enfermería, se pregunto como estaría ahora, casi había muerto, casi lo habían perdido… de no ser por Malfoy. En ese momento Hermione apareció y se sentó junto a el, al principio ninguno dijo nada, Harry siguió pensando en el pelirrojo, volteo a mirar a sus amigos, todos seguían ahí esperando ver a Ron, seguramente el se sentiría alagado por recibir tantas visitas, vio a Ariana hablando en voz baja desconsolada con Karen y Maura, la pobre chica había salido de la enfermería llorando por su pobre novio.

-¿Le gusto a Ron?-pregunto en un susurro finalmente la chica de ojos melados

Harry puso una cara de cansancio y se llevo una mano al rostro, sabía que ese momento llegaría, francamente habría preferido que nunca le preguntara aquello su amiga pero al ver como su preocupación por el pelirrojo aumentaba cada día supo que debería de hablar de aquello con Hermione.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de hablar de esto después?-pregunto con voz baja el muchacho, vio a Ariana temiendo que pudiera oírles

-No, no puedo esperara, Harry-la chica le miro expectante-¿Sabes que pasará dentro de poco, Harry?

-No, ya no puedo ver el futuro, Hermione-respondió el joven mago tratando de aliviar la tensión pero la chica le siguió viendo con el ceño fruncido

-Voy a pasar a verlo, Harry-dijo la chica-voy a pasar a verlo y no se que pasara, no se que le dire ni como deberé de actuar

-Pues actúa normal, Hermione-dijo Harry sin dejar de ver a Ariana-es Ron ¿Cómo quieres que actue? Es el estúpido y cabeza hueca de Ron… es tu amigo

-¡Claro que no, Harry!-le gruño en un susurro-¿Sabes que voy a hacer si entro ahí sin saber si el siente algo por mi? ¿Lo sabes? Me voy a quedar quieta… muy, muy quieta… y si entra alguien me van a tener que cargar por qué no me moveré por todo el miedo que tengo, por el miedo de no saber nada… ¡Yo no estoy acostumbrada a no saber nada!

Harry la vio con pena y luego volvió a mirar a Ariana, suspiro y después de suspirar asintió con la cabeza.

-Le gustabas-respondió el muchacho

-¿Le gustaba?-pregunto Hermione-¿Ya no le gusto?

-Hermione… no lo sé-dijo Harry llevándose una mano al cabello, Ginny había salido igual de deprimida que Ariana, Luna le fue a abrazar, con lagrimas en los ojos miro a los dos Griffindor interrogante, estos le hicieron una seña con la mano para indicarle que alguien más entrara a verle, ellos esperarían; Cho fue la siguiente en entrar- el y yo no hablamos mucho de esto… el planeaba declararse… te lo iba a confesar

-¿Pero… que paso? ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Pues… tu novio paso-dijo Harry con una amarga sonrisa en la cara, recordó aquellos malos días para Ron-lo iba a hacer justo el día en que Krum volvió y tu… ya sabes

La chica se tapo la cara con las manos sintiendo mucha culpabilidad y recordó todas las veces en que se había besado con Víctor frente a sus amigos, recordó claramente que durante las vacaciones de navidad ellos habían dormido juntos todas las noches hasta que Víctor se tuvo que marchar a su misión. Todas esas noches que durmió con Víctor su amigo había estado enamorado de ella. La chica de ojos melados no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad. Después de la muerte de Víctor no había vuelto a pensar en alguna relación sentimental, en ningún tipo de relación fuera la que fuera, pero después de que el chico le pidiera que fuera su pareja para el baile tuvo que preguntarse si estaba lista para un noviazgo, claro que sabía la respuesta y lo que haría con su amigo, primero hablaría con el, le dejaría en claro que ella no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación con el, que lo olvidara y siguieran siendo amigos. Si no lo aceptaba, que era lo mas seguro, dejaría de ser su amiga por un tiempo. Sin embargo Ron estaba tumbado en cama, muy posiblemente había ido al bosque prohibido para recriminarse el haberle pedido que fuera su pareja, o tal vez el que Hermione no aceptara, de cualquier forma Hermione se sentía culpable, en especial por que se preocupaba por Ron, lo quería y estaba segura que ese cariño que sentía por el era de amigos, tal vez inclusive como hermanos, y ese cariño le impedía quererle como Ron deseaba. Eso es lo que la estaba haciendo sentirse horrible.

Hermione entro a la enfermería, Harry se percato que el rostro de Hermione era similar a una máscara, no había expresión alguna en ese rostro, hizo todo lo posible para olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando con su amiga, Ginny se sentó junto a él y estuvieron platicando del pelirrojo, su novia ya se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a su hermano en aquel estado, ya se veía más tranquila y pudo hablar con Harry de cosas superfluas como el Quidditch. Ginny quiso darle un beso pero el muchacho la detuvo, Eris aun estaba con ellos y no podían dar muestras de su relación, Ginny arrugo el ceño ante eso pero no dijo nada.

Hermione salió de la enfermería bastante rápido, casi no había tardado nada en comparación con sus amigos, la chica apenas dijo unas palabras a Ginny y se fue caminando rápidamente hacía la torre de Griffindor. El turno de ver a Ron llego para Harry, había sido el último en entrar, a él no le molesto ya que en realidad sentía temor de pasar a verle, no sabía cómo estaría su amigo y en realidad no quería volver a verlo en el estado en que lo había visto el día que ingreso a la enfermería, mientras que entraba no pudo evitar recordarlo con esos enormes cuchillos incrustados en el pecho.

Dentro de la enfermería tan solo una cama estaba ocupada, un pelirrojo se encontraba en ella, miraba hacía la ventana apreciando el día que ya se estaba acabando, Harry permaneció de pie algo alejado de su amigo, le examino atentamente. Lucía bastante delgado, si, su cabello había crecido y lucía sucio, tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y la mirada perdida, como la de alguien que había perdido toda esperanza de vida; el pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y volteo, quedaron viéndose por un rato, por la expresión de sus ojos el pelirrojo parecía alguien totalmente diferente, alguien acabado. Finalmente después de un rato el pelirrojo sonrió, aquella sonrisa le devolvió la vida al rostro y se asemejo mas al Ron que Harry conocía.

-Hola, compañero-dijo Ron con voz ronca-te estaba esperando

* * *

-Entonces definitivamente no recuerda nada de nada-dijo Ginny

-Ni siquiera de lo que desayuno aquella mañana-dijo Harry

-Puff, eso sí que es una proeza-murmuro la pelirroja-es una lástima que él no nos pueda decir quien le hizo aquello

-El está bien-dijo Harry, estaban en la sala común, ya era muy de noche y todos se habían marchado a dormir, la sala común estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeñas brasas en la chimenea, le dio un ligero beso en los labios a su novia-por el momento hay que alegrarnos de eso

-Si tú dices… yo no voy a descansar hasta ver al que le hizo eso en Azkaban o muerto

-No digas eso… con Azkaban le basta

-Vi muy mal al pobrecillo-se lamento la pelirroja-parece que le hubieran destrozado la vida

-Estará bien… es Ron

-Tienes, razón-concordó la chica y se levanto para sentarse en las piernas del chico, estaban en uno de los sofás más alejados de la chimenea y sintiéndose completamente segura metió sus manos en la camisa del chico-mi hermano es muy fuerte… ahora quiero agradecerte

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el muchacho sintiendo aquella agradable sensación de estar a la merced de la pelirroja

-Por todo-dijo Ginny-te aseguraste de estar al tanto de él, mantuviste el ánimo de todos en alto, no dejaste que Ariana se deprimiera… nos cuidaste a todos

La chica se agacho a morder ligeramente el cuello de su novio, las últimas palabras las había dicho en un tono de seducción pero no le habían excitado en lo mas mínimo, era cierto que él había hecho todo eso pero no por las razones que había dicho la pelirroja, había estado hablando con Cho no para saber de la salud de Ron sino para saber cuántas veces se había presentado Hermione para pedir información de Ron, había estado hablando con Ariana pero en realidad era para mantenerla alejada de Hermione y asegurarse que ella no sospechara nada acerca de la relación de Ron y Hermione, todo lo había hecho para evitar un problema mucho mayor. Sintió como una de las manos de Ginny bajaba a su entrepierna y se obligo a tener una erección para evitar que la pelirroja sospechara algo.

-¿Sabes que me pregunto Ron?-pregunto Ginny mientras masajeaba el pene a Harry

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Harry permitiéndose experimentar placer, cerró los ojos y sintió la urgencia que tenía Ginny por tocarle más íntimamente

-Me pregunto por Malfoy

-¿Por Malfoy?

-Si… creo que quiere agradecerle-dijo Ginny con voz excitada, el leve susurro de una cremallera se escucho y segundos después ella apretaba fuertemente el miembro del chico entre sus manos-¿tú qué crees?

-Creo que si-respondió el joven mago cerrando los ojos y sabiendo apreciar el esfuerzo que hacía Ginny con él, lo apretaba bastante fuerte haciéndole algo de daño, sin embargo el saber que Ginny le estaba tocando bastaba para hacerle olvidar el ligero dolor que sentía

Finalmente después de un rato se detuvieron ya que sabían a la perfección que no podría parar si seguían así. Después de un rato mas los dos se levantaron, Ginny volvió a tocar el pene de Harry sintiéndose divertida al sentirlo en reposo.

-¿Crees que Malfoy vaya a verle?-pregunto Ginny al pie de las escaleras

-No lo se… el no es de los emotivos-respondió Harry- tal vez vaya para echarle en cara el que le haya salvado la vida

La pelirroja le dio un último beso apasionado y finalmente se dio vuelta para irse a dormir, Harry no le quito el ojo de encima viendo con cierto deseo las piernas de su novia, los blancos muslos y su trasero que le gustaba tanto. Se pregunto se Malfoy le visitaría… no supo que pensar, después del día en que llevaron a Ron no le había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera había hablado con nadie acerca de la habilidad secreta de Slitheryn.

* * *

Con el tiempo el joven mago comprendió que no podría cuidar de que Hermione fuera a cometer un terrible error, cuando por fin se supo que Ron estaría como nuevo cuando saliera de la enfermería el Griffindor tuvo que reiniciar sus responsabilidades; los entrenamientos con Alucard, con Eris y con Dumbledore. El entrenamiento con el anciano director era básicamente en una sesión de reflexiones que, según el profesor, le permitiría poder comprender mejor el punto de vista de Voldemort. Los entrenamientos con Alucard eran, como siempre, una paliza asegurada pero por lo menos esas palizas lo alejaban del caótico tema de la relación de Ron con Ariana y los estragos que sufría la amistad del pelirrojo con Hermione. Era con Eris con quien podía estar mas a gusto ya que era cuando ponía mas a prueba su habilidad mágica e ingenio, habían hecho grandes avances con respecto a la creación de los nuevos _Patronus_, después de muchas horas de estudio los dos habían conseguido crear un _Patronus_ nuevo, se habían dedicado a hacer un escudo con la energía emanada de un _Patronus_ para protegerse de las maldiciones imperdonables, sin embargo tales encantamientos demandaban tanta energía que solo debían de utilizarse en situaciones de extremo peligro. _Sfayre Patronus, _concordaron una noche dando punto final a la búsqueda del encantamiento.

_-Sfayre Patronus_-dijo Eris encantada con el resultado-parece bien

-No será tan poderoso como el fuego que haces con tu _Patronus_, pero aún así requiere mas energía-dijo Harry leyendo un libro referente a creación de encantamientos-podrá protegernos de varias criaturas tenebrosas y de maldiciones imperdonables… aún así no me convence

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la niña, estaba ansiosa por probar el encantamiento-es una belleza ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrán los Death Eather cuando nos defendamos con él? Aunque pienso que debimos concentrarnos en hacerlo mas amenazador, no debimos dejarlo plateado, pudimos cambiar el color también

-Esto no es para divertirnos, Eris-le regaño el joven mago-es para defendernos y ahora que podemos crearlo debemos concentrarnos en la forma de hacer que consuma menos energía

-Vaya, eres el único que puede hacer que algo divertido como crear encantamientos sea tan aburrido como la clase del profesor Binns-se lamento la niña-¿Puedo hacer el encantamiento?

-¡No! no es un juguete-le regaño Harry aventándole el libro ocasionando que esta se apartara riéndose-estamos haciendo esto paraqué sepas defenderte ¿No querías ser fuerte?

-Claro que si pero no todo es trabajo-le sonrió la pequeña

-Bien, pues nos podremos divertir cuando creemos ese otro _Patronus_

El crear fuego con el encantamiento _Patronus_ era lo mas difícil que había tratado de hacer el joven mago, durante su cuarto curso le habían ayudado a entrenarse para el torneo de los tres magos y se había topado con mucho hechizos que le había parecido imposibles de hacer, ahora esos encantamientos le parecían lo mas simple del mundo frente a ese nuevo _Patronus_, ya había logrado crear ese fuego mágico con su propio _Patronus_, había sido difícil y lo había cansado mucho, así que estaba consiente de lo poderoso que era el encantamiento, sin duda era una arma perfecta para lo que pudiera venir en un futuro, era por ello que le urgía tanto perfeccionar el encantamiento, así podría tener ventaja ante Voldemort y garantizaría mejor la seguridad de su hermanita. El recuerdo del destino de los Nisher seguía rondándole por la cabeza.

-Bueno… si no vamos a hacer el _Sfayre Patronus_ entonces ¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto la niña

-Pues yo estaba tratando de hallar algo útil en aquel libro-dijo el muchacho señalando el libro que estaba a los pies de Eris-pero no me dejas concentrar

El joven mago se pasó una mano por la cara con sensación de cansancio, el entrenamiento con Alucard en aquel día había sido especialmente difícil pero no podía dejarse vencer, sentía que si lograban perfeccionar aquel _Patronus_ estarían frente algo de verdad prometedor. Miro a la niña, se había sentado en el suelo y veía el techo con pesadez, se quedaron callados un rato hasta que Eris interrumpió el silencio.

-Hoy visite a Ron-dijo la niña-se le ve mejor ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry-no lo sé, no lo vi hoy

-Si, además le pique un ojo y creo que hasta posiblemente se haya quejado un poco

-¿Y tu por que le estas haciendo eso a Ron?-le regaño Harry a la niña

-Oye, hoy estas un poco amargado ¿No?-dijo ofendida la niña-te estas comenzando a parecer a Snape

Harry se quejo y se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Lo se, lo se, creo que tienes razón-el muchacho se fue a sentar junto a la niña-es solo que estoy bastante cansado… no debí de haberte traído a entrenar hoy

-¿Y entonces por que me llamaste?-pregunto la pequeña recostándose en el suelo, había recargado la cabeza en la piernas de Harry-debiste de descansar, no se por que te urge que hagamos los _Patronus_

-Ya te lo explique, Eris-contesto el joven mago

-Pero para qué quieres que lo hagamos tan pronto, no creo que nos vaya pasar algo malo, y menos estando aquí, en Hogwarts

-Nunca esta de más prepararse para cualquier cosa

-Mejor sigamos hablando de Ron-pidió la pequeña-¿Crees que se alivie pronto?

-No lo se, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro pero que necesitaba recobrar fuerzas

-¿Te has lastimado tanto como Ron, Harry?

-Muchísimo mas-dijo Harry recordando las veces que había visitado la enfermería tan solo ese año escolar- y muchas mas veces

-Bueno, estas entero así que creo que Ron se repondrá por completo

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto ¿Sabías que el quería ir al baile con Hermione?-pregunto la niña

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendido el muchacho

-Por que yo lo aconseje que lo hiciera

-¿Que hiciste que?-pregunto Harry escandalizado tratando de levantar a la niña de su regazo mas sin embargo esta solo se acomodo mas-por que le dijiste eso, sabes que Ron no piensa cuando esta enojado

-Por que el quería que Hermione fuera con el… pero creo que no debí de hacerlo… Harry, Ron tiene novia ¿Verdad?

-Claro que la tiene, es Ariana

-Lo sabía, Harry… si Ron tiene novia… ¿Por qué quiere ir al baile con Hermione?

-Eris… esas cosas son temas de adultos, no deberías de preguntar ese tipo de cosas… son muy complicadas

-Pero quiero saber ¿Tu sabes por que Ron quiere ir al baile con Hermione?-Harry negó con la cabeza-¿A Ron le gusta Hermione?

-Creo que si-contesto el muchacho pensando que tal vez sería mejor ser sincero con la niña y no confundirla con respecto a esos temas

-Pero Ron esta de novio con Ariana ¿Verdad?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿A Ron le gusta Ariana?-Harry volvió a asentir-Pero también le gusta Hermione

La niña se quedo callada pensando, miro a Harry y luego se paso una mano por la frente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el muchacho

-Nada, es solo que ya veo por que son temas de adultos-se lamento la chica sintiendo que un dolor de cabeza aparecía-prefiero no tener que pensar en esas cosas

-Ya somos dos-dijo Harry sonriendo

Se volvieron a quedar callados, la niña miro atentamente a Harry, este había comenzado a jugar con el cabello de la niña. Eris comenzó a divagar sobre muchas cosas que tenía en mente y de repente un pensamiento en específico la hizo sonrojar. Se pregunto si sería bueno hablar de aquello y después de un rato pensó que tal vez ese era el momento perfecto.

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu vas a ir al baile?

Harry sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, sabía a que iba ese comentario, y lamentablemente también sabía como debía de terminar.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto el muchacho temeroso

-Curiosidad…-dijo Eris-¿sabes que en total son dos bailes? El primero es dentro de unas semanas y el segundo es después de nuestro partido contra Slitheryn

-Si, ya lo sabía-dijo cauteloso el muchacho

-Al primero no puedo ir por que solo es para los de cuarto año en adelante-se lamento la niña pero después agrego emocionada-¡Pero al que es después del partido si puedo ir!

-¿Y tu quieres ir?-pregunto Harry-¿No crees que podría ser aburrido?

-No… a mi me gusta bailar, me enseño mi mama cuando era pequeña-miro al joven mago y se aventuró a preguntar-¿Tu vas a ir al baile con alguien?

Una sensación de frío en su estomago apareció, el joven mago habría deseado que ese momento nunca llegara pero finalmente tenía que hacerlo. Miro a la pequeña, esta le sonreía nerviosa, sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-Si…-contesto Harry, vio como la sonrisa de la niña se desvanecía lentamente-ya invite a alguien

-¿A quien?-pregunto Eris con un susurro

El muchacho espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

-A Ginny

-¿En verdad?-pregunto la niña desviando la mirada-que bueno… son amigos, creo que esta bien que vayan juntos

-Eris…-le llamo el muchacho

La niña se levanto sin dirigirle la mirada, Harry no sabía si la pequeña Griffindor intuía algo pero sabía perfectamente que si no le decía en ese momento la verdad no sería capaz de decírsela nunca. La niña se puso en pie y recogió el libro que le había aventado el muchacho.

-Eris… quiero decirte algo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la niña volteándole a verle, Harry noto que estaba esforzándose mucho en sonreír

-Ginny… Ginny no solamente va a ir conmigo al baile

-¿Qué?-pregunto Eris arrugando el ceño

-Ginny… ella y yo… los dos… estamos saliendo-dijo Harry-somos novios

La niña le miro fijamente, había dejado caer el libro. El silencio había aparecido. Harry se levanto y quiso acercarse a la niña pero no sabía si debía de hacerlo

-¿Qué?-pregunto de nuevo la niña

-Somos novios-repitió el joven mago-escucha, yo no quería decirte esto… no quería lastimarte

-¿Son… novios?

-Si… lo siento-Harry caminó hacia ella-en verdad no quería lastimarte

Antes de que hubiera llegado junto a Eris esta salió corriendo del aula vacía.

-¡Eris!-grito Harry corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Espera, Eris!

Pero cuando llego a la puerta y miro hacia fuera no había ningún rastro de la pequeña Griffindor, regreso corriendo a donde estaba su mochila, sobre uno de los viejos pupitres, y busco dentro de ella tratando de encontrar el mapa del merodeador sin embargo se dio cuenta que no lo traía, recordó que poco antes de salir de su habitación lo había sacado de su mochila pensando que no lo necesitaría. Tiro su mochila al suelo y pateo la banca, furioso, se acerco de nuevo a la puerta sabiendo perfectamente que no estaría ahí su hermanita, golpeo la pared con ira.

La había herido, maldita sea, la había lastimado muchísimo. No supo si se había equivocado, lo único que sabía es que era culpable de lastimar a Eris, pensó en salir a buscarla pero ¿Donde podría haber ido? Supo de inmediato que Eris no habría ido a algún lugar donde el pudiera alcanzarla, tal vez ya estaría llegando a la torre de Griffindor por los atajos que el le había mostrado, tal vez había ido a otro lugar, eso le aterro por que ya era muy noche para que estuviera sola.

Golpeo de nuevo la pared furioso consigo mismo. Definitivamente no deberían de haber entrenado esa noche

* * *

Harry entro a la sala común sabiendo que no iba a estar Eris ahí, pero el hecho de que la sala común estuviera vacía, tal y como lo había pensado, no le mejoraba el humor, se quedo parado en la entrada de la sala común recordando el rostro de Eris al salir del aula vacía, había dolor en esa mirada, decepción y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco de ira. Tuvo el impulso de tratar de subir las escaleras del dormitorio de mujeres, sabía que no serviría de nada pero quería intentarlo, quería hablar con su hermanita.

El joven mago camino a través de la sala común en penumbras, la chimenea alumbraba débilmente con las brasas que permanecían en ellas. Al estar frente a las escaleras permaneció de pie recordando a su hermana. Suspiro y cuando iba a retirarse escucho un ligero susurro, volteo a ver el sofá que estaba justo en frente de la chimenea y entonces la vio. Camino ligeramente al sofá y se sentó junto a la Griffindor que dormía plácidamente en el, ya traía puesta la pijama de color blanco que le daba una presencia bastante tierna, su piel clara y su cabello rojo le hizo sentir que estaba frente a un ángel. Paso una mano por su rostro y recordó el día en que despertaron juntos después de una noche de copas, aquella vez Ginny se había molestado pero ahora podía estar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Despierta, amor de mi vida-le susurro

La chica se quejo ligeramente, se acercó al joven mago buscando una posición mas cómoda, al estar acurrucada con Harry se estiro levemente y siguió durmiendo.

-Despierta… preciosa, despierta-le volvió a susurrar

La chica se volvió a mover y abrió ligeramente los ojos, parecía no recordar donde estaba, miro el rededor y se sentó, miro a Harry por un corto tiempo y luego volvió a mirar el rededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Ginny

-En la sala común ¿Por qué te dormiste aquí?

La chica no respondió, vio fijamente la chimenea por varios segundos y cuando volvió a ver a Harry tenía una mirada triste, mas sin embargo por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado ya que segundos después aquella expresión ya había desaparecido, la pelirroja estiro las manos y las puso sobre los hombros del muchacho para besarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?-pregunto Ginny sin despegar los labios del muchacho-te estoy esperando, solo que no sabía a que hora sueles llegar del entrenamiento con Eris

Harry se impresiono un poco de que Ginny hablara de ello, nunca habían charlado acerca de Eris ni de sus entrenamientos.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-No tan bien como otros días-respondió el Griffindor con cierto fastidio

-Bueno, te prometo que la próxima vez te estaré esperando con una sorpresa para animarte-dijo sonriente la pelirroja

-No creo que haya una próxima vez, Ginny-dijo con tristeza

-¿Por qué?-pregunto preocupada- ¿Qué paso?

Harry suspiro antes de responder.

-Se lo dije, Ginny-dijo el joven mago volteando a ver la chimenea casi apagada-le dije de lo nuestro a Eris

La pelirroja se llevo las manos a la boca con cierta sorpresa, parecía comprender por que Harry ahora lucía triste.

-Lo siento, Harry-le abrazó tratando de consolarlo-¿Cómo se lo tomo? ¿Qué hizo?

-¿Cómo crees que actuó?-pregunto triste el muchacho-la lastime mucho… se fue y no se siquiera si vino para acá

-¿Cómo de que no sabes si vino acá?

-¿Tu no la viste?

-Estaba dormida… si alguien entro, no me di cuenta

-Salió corriendo de donde estábamos entrenando y no la pude seguir-se llevo las manos a la cara sintiendo que se le partía el corazón por su hermanita-será mi culpa si le pasa algo

-Tranquilo, verás como mañana todo estará mejor-la pelirroja miro al chico y le sonrió sacudiéndole el cabello-déjala un momento a solas para que asimile lo nuestro

-No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil

* * *

Las dos Ravenclaw entraron corriendo al castillo, caminaban por las sombras rápidamente y poniendo atención a todas las cosas que las rodeaban, temían ser encontradas por algún prefecto o profesor que estuviera haciendo la ronda, escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ella y corrieron los mas posible para llegar a su sala común, se detuvieron en un pasillo sabiéndose seguras ya que ahí era muy raro que los prefectos pasaran en su ronda, las chicas se miraron y entonces comenzaron a reír.

-¿Viste como se espantaron esos animalitos?-pregunto Luna a la otra chica que reía igual que ella

-¿Y el calamar gigante?-pregunto Cho, sus manos estaban en su estomago que le dolía de tanto reír-sus tentáculos no dejaban de sacudirse

Las dos chicas tenían una semana saliendo a escondidas a la mitad de la noche para ver a las criaturas nocturnas que salían del bosque prohibido y del gran lago ya sea para convivir, aparearse, o alimentarse; los primeros dos días Luna había anotado los datos interesantes que veían, sus rutinas, la forma en que convivían, sus colores, y es que esas criaturas eran fascinantes, en especial las que era bioluminiscentes. Ahora se entretenían asustándolas y viendo como las criaturas escapaban volando, corriendo o sumergiéndose en el lago. Cho juraba haber visto incluso un par de sirenas jugar con una especie de esferas de luz brillantes, fue hasta la tercera noche que se percato de que esas esferas que soltaban una ligera luz azulada era peces totalmente transparentes, se había sentido asqueada y fascinada al ver los órganos de aquellos peces.

Las dos chicas decidieron que era hora de descansar y se encaminaron a su sala común todavía riéndose de la velada que habían disfrutado. En ese momento Luna se percato de que había algo enfrente de ellas, la rubia agarro fuertemente la mano de la asiática y se tapo la boca con la otra.

-¿Qué pasa, Luna?-pregunto Cho

-¡Es un fantasma!-grito asustada Luna y poniéndose detrás de Cho-¡Un Fantasma! ¡Madre mía! ¡Un fantasma!

Cho miro hacia donde había visto Luna el susodicho fantasma y alcanzó ver un ligero movimiento entre la oscuridad.

-Creo que si, debe de ser la dama gris, siempre sale con Nick-casi-decapitado a estas horas-Cho trato de zafarse de la rubia-¿Por qué te asustas tanto, Luna? siempre estas con la dama gris, la viste esta mañana

-Pero es que ese es un fantasma… de los que asustan

-Por favor, Luna-dijo exasperada la asiática-los fantasma si existen pero no asustan ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como muggle asustado? Tengo sueño

-No hasta que se vaya ese fantasma-dijo asustada la rubia y sin atreverse a ver el oscuro pasillo

-¡No seas tonta y vámonos!-le regaño la muchacha-¡Me muero de sueño!

La asiática tomo de un brazo a Luna y la hizo avanzar sin embargo la chica no abrió los ojos por temor a ver al fantasma sin embargo después de haber dado un par de pasos su amiga se detuvo y ella tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Luna abriendo un ojo con mucho temor

-Oye, esa… no es ¿Eris?-pregunto Cho

-¡AHHHHHH!-grito Luna asustada al ver a Eris-¡No es un fantasma! ¡Es un Boggart invertido! ¡No lo veas o te convertirá en pudín!

-¿Cómo carajos va a ser un Boggart invertido?-pregunto Cho molesta-esas cosas no existen

-Claro que si… esas cosas son unas pestes-dijo Luna tapándose los ojos-los Boggart invertidos son iguales a los normales solo que cambian de forma en algo que disfrutemos ver y cuando están demasiado cerca te convierten en tu comida favorita y te devoran

Cho resoplo molesta y camino hacia donde estaba la pequeña, la Griffindor estaba caminando lentamente con tristeza, estaba cabizbaja y lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Eris? Eris…cariño… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto caminando hacia la niña

Eris no respondió y siguió con su triste andar.

-¿Eris? ¿Qué te paso?

La niña se detuvo y miro a la asiática. Luna se dio cuenta de que en verdad era Eris y al percatarse que lloraba se acerco a abrazarla. La pequeña Griffindor levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Yo… yo solo… no sabía que hacer-murmuro Eris dejándose abrazar por Luna

-¿Qué paso Eris?-insistió Cho

-Es que… en verdad… en verdad… a mi… me gustaba mucho

La niña apenas dijo aquellas palabras pero bastaron para que ambas Ravenclaw entendieran, la asiática también abrazó a la niña sintiendo tristeza por el desaire de la pequeña Griffindor. Eris lloro sin importarle nada.

-Entiendo-dijo Cho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Eris-tranquila, esto pasara

-Claro, Eris-dijo Luna-esto nos pasa a todas

-Recuerdo cuando me paso a mi-dijo Cho- yo también me enamore a tu edad… se llamaba Alfred, era un amigo de mis papas… tenia dieciocho años, era muy moreno, alto y me encantaba verlo en la escoba, me dolió saber que ya tenía novia y que yo jugaba mucho mejor que el pero… bueno… estas cosas pasan y se olvidan

-Yo me enamore de Edgar Faeir… el conductor de _quien me llena esta poción_-comento Luna dando un suspiro

-El viejo, calvo y gordo de la radio-pregunto Cho asqueada

-¿Que?-se encogió Luna-me atraía su calva… me recordaba la cabeza de mi tía abuela, siempre me gusto ayudarla a sacarle brillo a su cabeza

Cho recordó una foto que vio alguna vez del amor platónico de Luna, sintió un escalofrió y suspiro, su amiga siempre le daría sorpresas buenas o malas.

-En fin… ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-pregunto Cho-no la podemos dejar ir sola a su sala común

-Además esta muy lejos de aquí-dijo Luna-¿Qué tal si la llevamos con nosotras a la torre de Ravenclaw?

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?

-¿Por qué no? No hay nada que lo impida

Cho miró a la niña y le limpio con su túnica la lagrimas que salía de los ojitos de la niña, la abrazó tratando de aliviar ese dolor que sentía.

-Descuida, Eris, no te dejaremos sola

-Te vamos a cuidar-dijo Luna y le dio un beso en la frente

La niña asintió y abrazo con fuerza a Cho.

-Gracias-murmuro Eris-muchas gracias

* * *

Harry despertó algo tarde ese día, era domingo y no había clases ni tampoco entrenamientos. Era como si fuera vacaciones de nuevo, unas vacaciones bien merecidas. No sabía que había pasado pero Dumbledore había vuelto a salir del colegio y tanto Alucard como cualquier otro profesor se dedicaban a vigilar el colegio por lo que los deberes y entrenamientos, para Harry, se redujeron dramáticamente.

El muchacho se estiro y miro hacia fuera de las cortinas, el sol brillaba, ya era tarde, y eso le hizo sentir mal. Con ese día se cumplía una semana de que Eris había dejado de ir a despertarle. El muchacho se sentó en la cama y miro la ventana, lo único bueno que había pasado esos días es que Ron ya había comenzado a comer como solía hacerlo.

El pelirrojo ya no lucía cansado, pero si se seguía viendo desorientado y algo asustado. Ariana pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con él, Hermione hacía lo propio alarmando enormemente a Harry, sin embargo este decidió finalmente que ya no intervendría mas en lo que fuera pasar, tal vez fuera por lo dolido que estaba por haber alejado a su hermanita pero había tomado la decisión de que Hermione estaba lo suficiente grande para decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Obviamente desde que hubo despertado el pelirrojo le habían interrogado una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el bosque prohibido, Ron contestaba siempre con la misma historia, el resultado de todo ello era que sufría de una muy evidente amnesia. En ausencia de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall siguió con el interrogatorio pero como siempre el chico no recordó nada. Su historia siempre era la misma, decía que había estado recostado en los terrenos del colegio, en un momento había visto a alguien entrar en el bosque prohibido y después había despertado en la enfermería. La recuperación de Ron iba bien pero el día pasado la temperatura del chico había subido, tras una revisión la enfermera determino que las heridas del pelirrojo se habían infectado.

El joven mago se arreglo y se apresuro a ir a la enfermería, no había visto a Ginny o Hermione en la sala común por lo que se imagino que la dos debían de estar ya con Ron. Estando caminando hacía la enfermería se encontró con Cho, la asiática estaba hablando con un muchacho de Hufflepuf y cuando vio a Harry se despidió rápidamente y se acercó corriendo con el.

-Vas a ir con Ron ¿Verdad?-le pregunto apenas estuvo a su lado

-¿Como sabes?

-Por que otra razón irías a la enfermería-dijo Cho-no lo vas a encontrar ahí

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry deteniendo su caminar

-Lo movieron de la enfermería-le explico al muchacho sentándose en una banca cercana-estaba dándole una revisión cuando llego el profesor Alucard y dijo que se lo llevarían por que quería hacer una evaluación el mismo, parece que fueron ordenes de el profesor Dumbledore

-¿Y Hermione y Ginny lo saben?-dijo el chico sentándose junto a la Ravenclaw

-Ellas iban llegando cuando lo movieron, me dijeron que te esperara para avisarte

-Mmm, que extraño ¿Que no lo podía examinar ahí mismo?

-Bueno… recuerda que no puede estar cerrada la enfermería por siempre, ya comienzan a sospechar todos que eso de la gripe de Dragón es una mentira

-¿Y no sabes donde lo llevaron?-pregunto el Griffindor y la Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza

-Cambiando de tema… últimamente no te ves tan acabado-comento la chica-¿Ya dominas los entrenamientos con el profesor Alucard y Eris?

-Desde que se marcho Dumbledore no he tenido entrenamiento con Alucard-respondió el muchacho y se volteo cuando recordó a su hermanita

-¿Y los entrenamiento con Eris?-pregunto interesada la Ravenclaw pero el chico no contesto-¿Todavía no te habla?

El muchacho la miro y supo que la asiática sabía todo el asunto de la confesión ante Eris.

-¿Cuándo te lo conto?

-La misma noche en que se lo dijiste, te tardaste mucho en contarle lo de tu relación con Weasley

-¿Crees que podríamos hablar de otra cosa?-pidió el muchacho con voz lastimera-no estoy de humor para recordar todo eso

-¿Sabes? Ha estado mucho tiempo con Luna y conmigo –comento Cho sin hacerle caso-no se despega de nosotras… dice que no quiere volver a verte por toda su vida

Harry suspiro y miro el pasillo en el que estaban.

-Entonces si se enojo mucho conmigo

-Esta dolida, ha todas nos pasa cuando nuestro primer amor nos rompe el corazón-Cho se acerco al joven mago y tomo una de sus manos para darle apoyo-deberías de ir a hablar con ella

-Acabas de decir que no quiere verme-se lamento el muchacho

-Si, pero es muy joven, su percepción del resto de su vida tan solo abarca unas semanas, un par de meses a lo mucho-le sonrió la chica-ella te necesita

-Y yo a ella, la quiero mucho… la extraño mucho

-Escucha, si te animas a buscarla te va a costar mucho trabajo hacer que te escuche-le advirtió-estuvo preguntando a otras personas y se enteró que… bueno…que ya llevabas algo de tiempo saliendo con Weasley

El muchacho se quejo y se llevo una mano a la cara.

-Esto era precisamente la razón por la que no quería contarle sobre Ginny

-Tal vez debiste de haberle contado hace tiempo, incluso tal vez cuando comenzaron a salir-comento la chica-se que nunca hemos hablado de ti y de Weasley… pero… bueno… no me lo tomes a mal… pero… ¿Estas seguro que es bueno que salgas con ella? No quiero ofenderte a ti… ni a ella ¡No tengo nada contra ella!

-Cho… solo dilo-miro atentamente el muchacho a la chica-no te agrada Ginny

-No es que no me agrade… solo no la tolero

-Creo que es lo mismo-dijo Harry-el curso pasado no te agradaba Hermione, y creo que tampoco Ron, y ahora te llevas muy bien con ellos; a Luna siempre la odiaste y ahora es tu mejor amiga, tal vez deberías de darle una oportunidad

-Tal vez deberías de darme una oportunidad a mí

El muchacho se quedo callado, Cho se sonrojo enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, no había tenido la seria intención de decirlo. Se miro las manos y después de un rato tomo las manos del muchacho.

-Escucha… no se si son simples celos o alguna otra cosa pero… no me agrada Weasley-la asiática se atrevió a mirar a Harry, este mostraba un rostro alterado ante la confesión de la Ravenclaw- siento que no es buena para ti

-Cho… lo siento… pero ahora estoy con…

-Lo se, lo se-dijo Cho con un leve toque irritado-se que estas con Weasley, se ve que es buena, bonita y te quiere… yo también te quiero y mucho…si en algún momento te das cuenta de que ella no es buena, me gustaría que pensaras en mi

-No creo que llegue a pasar eso, Cho-dijo Harry seriamente, miro a la chica con gesto de disculpa-lo siento, creo que debería irme

El muchacho se levanto y cuando dio apenas un par de pasos la asiática le llamo.

-Yo en verdad nunca te haría daño-dijo Cho-piensa en que le vas a decir a Eris para que te perdone

Harry asintió y se marcho dejando sola a la Ravenclaw, esta se miro los zapatos sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón, era ira, celos, tristeza, envidia y muchos mas sentimientos que no pudo describir en ese momento, los mas agresivos iban en contra de Weasley, esa maldita. Suspiro y cerro los ojos para calmarse, le gustaba Harry y lo quería mucho pero no quería volver a derramar una sola lagrima mas por el, en especial cuando tenía tan cerca a esa maldita Weasley.

Meditó en muchas cosas mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que de pronto alguien le acarició el cabello. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Luna había aparecido junto a ella, estaba de pie y le sonreía alentadoramente.

-¿Se lo dijiste de nuevo?-le pregunto la rubia

-No sabía que además de excéntrica era chismosa-dijo con tristeza la asiática-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Horripilante-se burlo Luna y la abrazo para consolarla, la asiática se aferro a ella pero no lloro-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mis dos chicas se están muriendo por el mismo hombre

-Yo no me muero por nadie-gruño la muchacha-soy Cho Chang, ellos se mueren por mi, no yo por ellos

-Es cierto-se rió la chica-siempre tienes que ser el centro de la atención

-Vámonos de aquí, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

Las dos Ravenclaw se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Luna supo darle su espacio a Cho no insistiendo en el tema de Harry Potter, comenzó a hablar acerca de su tema preferido, la búsqueda de ciertos tipos de criaturas mágicas, Cho supo apreciar eso como genuina muestra de amistad y después de un rato toda la tristeza había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, Lovegood-dijo Cho después de un rato de escuchar a Luna hablar de una especie de cocodrilo mágico, enorme y, sobre todo, imposible de que existiera- no creo que esa cosa exista, todavía no estoy tan loca

-¡Claro que existen! Es solo que el ministerio de magia no quiere revelar su existencia, unas criaturas tan peligrosas y enormes les daría mucho trabajo, es mucho mas barato para ellos ocultar su existencia y utilizarlas sin que nadie proteste

-Esa criatura que dices es mucho mas grande que una ballena, el calamar gigante y varios dragones juntos ¿Dónde los ocuparían sin que nadie se de cuenta?

-Los utilizan como guardianes en Azkaban

-¡Eso es una tontería!

-Claro que no-insistió Luna, la negatividad por parte de su amiga en realidad solo hacía que insistiera mas en sus creencias, además, sabía perfectamente que Cho la apoyaba en todo lo que dijera, al menos, muy en el fondo-ellos odian la magia, es la defensa perfecta para los que intentan entrar o salir de Azkaban

-Ni siquiera sabes su nombre-agrego la asiática divertida ante la insistencia de Luna

-Por que no lo tienen pero a mi me gusta llamarlos esponjocitos

-¿Esponjocitos? Una criatura tan… imponente y lo llamas esponjocitos

-Mira, ahí esta Eris-Luna señalo una mesa en cuanto entraron a la biblioteca-vamos con ella

Cho asintió con la cabeza y ambas se acercaron a la pequeña niña que leía un libro sin parar para después escribir frenéticamente sobre un pergamino. Se sentaron con ella y permanecieron un rato en silencio y viendo como trabajaba sin parar

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Cho

-Es un día muy bonito y sin deberes ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Luna miro la biblioteca y noto que tan solo habían otras tres personas además de ellas en aquel lugar-deberías de estar divirtiéndote allá afuera como la gente normal

-Tal vez esta si es uno de esos Bogart invertidos-comento Cho divertida ante la cara de asombro de Luna

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo sabemos que en realidad es Eris?

-¡Shhh! estoy en algo importante-dijo Eris sin despegar la cara del pergamino

Las dos Ravenclaw se miraron curiosas y observaron con mas atención el pergamino en el escribía la pequeña niña, eran muchas palabras extrañas y que seguramente debían de costar mucho trabajo pronunciar. Las dos supieron que estaba haciendo. Estaba creando encantamientos

-¿No crees que eso que estas haciendo es demasiado avanzado para ti?-pregunto Cho

-Es tarea de… el profesor Flitwick-respondió indecisa Eris-nos hablo sobre nuevos encantamientos y nos dejo de tarea inventar uno

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Luna fingiéndose sorprendida-a nosotras nunca nos dejo algo así… pero yo si invente uno

Puso el pie en la mesa mostrando su zapato, le apunto con la varita y dijo algo que más que encantamiento parecía trabalenguas, no paso nada.

-¿Qué se supone que debe de suceder?-pregunto Eris curiosa y sin dejar de ver el zapato de su amiga

-Es un encantamiento para amarrarme las agujetas-respondió Luna con orgullo-pero creo que no funciona, o tal vez mis zapatos son repelentes de magia o… tal vez tenga otro tipo de función

Eris y Cho se miraron exasperadas, los zapatos de luna no eran de agujetas.

-Se lo que piensan-dijo Luna-y tienen razón… ¿Cómo invente tan maravilloso encantamiento? Pues verán, estaba un día a un lado del lago, remojando mis preciosos piececillos cuando vi mis zapatos y me dije a mi misma… como me gustaría que mis zapatos fueran de agujetas para amárralas con un encantamiento y entonces se me vino a la mente…. ¡hey! ¿Por qué no inventas ese encantamiento?... entonces me dije ¡esta bien! ¡Lo hare! Entonces…

-Espera, espera luna-le interrumpió Cho antes de que se exasperara mas-ese encantamiento tuyo lo has… no se… probado en zapatos con agujetas

Luna miro seriamente a Eris y Cho y de repente se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Claro que eso me faltaba-sonrió la Ravenclaw-lo que pasa es que siempre compro zapatos de este tipo para no tener que amarrarlos… tal vez debí de cómprame unos con agujetas para saber si servía ese encantamiento

Esta vez las que se golpearon en la frente fueron Eris y Cho. Eris suspiro y volvió a leer el libro.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Eris?-pregunto Cho-tal vez podamos ayudarte

-Si… lo que pasa es que creo que invente un encantamiento-respondió Eris enseñándole a las dos Ravenclaw el pergamino-pero los he tratado de utilizar, no pasa nada mas que… nada… bueno a veces me explota algo en la cara pero no logro hacer que funcione

Eris miro como las dos Ravenclaw le echaban un vistazo al pergamino sintiéndose aliviada de haber borrado todo lo que diera referencia al encantamiento _Patronus_, lo que había ahí eran palabras sin sentido, intentos desesperados para el nuevo _Patronus_.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Luna-¿y si lo haces para que sea insonoro?

-No digas idioteces, Luna-gruño Cho sin dejar de leer el pergamino-es una niña, no puede hace esos encantamientos

-¿Existen encantamientos insonoros?-pregunto Eris-¿Cómo funcionan si no dices el conjuro?

-Lo que sucede es que en el conjuro la etimología no es lo importante para realizar el encantamiento-dijo Cho mirando a la niña-sino lo que tienes aquí-se señalo en la cabeza-no muchos tienen la concentración para hacer ese tipo de encantamientos, dependen tanto del conjuro que se olvidan que lo importante son las intenciones con los que lo haces, si es un maleficio o maldición obviamente tienes que hacerlo con las emociones adecuadas para que funcionen… tal vez tu encantamiento no depende tanto de la etimología de tu conjuro sino de las emociones con que lo haces

Eris la miro intrigada y segundos después un pequeño lapso de inspiración la ataco, sonriente comenzó a anotar en un nuevo pergamino varios encantamientos e instrucciones para realizarlos, se paro sonriente y se acerco a las Ravenclaw.

-Muchas gracias, me han ayudado muchísimo-y les dio a las dos un beso en la mejilla

Cho y Luna vieron como la pequeña Griffindor salía corriendo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

-Que linda niña-dijo Luna realmente encantada-cuando sea mama quiero que mi hija sea como ella

-¿Quieres ser mama?-pregunto Cho

-¿Si, por qué?-pregunto Luna volviendo a leer el pergamino viejo que les dejo Eris

-Por nada, no creí que tuvieras instintos maternales

-Por supuesto, también quiero casarme y todo eso-el pergamino tenía varios rayones, Luna presto mucha atención en un rayón que no ocultaba por completo las palabras escritas en el-ya sabes todo eso que te dicen las mamas, casarte, tener hijos… vivir feliz con el hombre de tu vida

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Cho sorprendida-¿Con un hombre?

-Es lo usual ¿No?

-No se… creo que por un momento creí… que te gustaban las chicas-dijo dubitativamente Cho

-Lo siento, Cho, no eres mi tipo-dijo Luna sin prestarle mucho la atención al comentario de su amiga-el que no este viendo a cuanto chico se me cruza en frente no significa que también sea lesbiana

-¡Yo no soy lesbiana!-grito Cho ocasionando que los pocos alumnos que estaban en la biblioteca les voltearan a ver, la chica se sonrojo y hablo en voz mas baja-yo no soy lesbiana… en verdad

-Entre mas lo niegues mas lo pones en evidencia-contesto Luna despreocupada, se había quedado absorta leyendo un encantamiento que había sido rayoneado, solo podía alcanzar a leer las palabras _Patronus_-eres bonita, no lo niego, pero no eres mi tipo

-No digas tonterías, Luna-gruño molesta-yo soy el tipo de todos y todas

-Entonces si eres lesbiana-dijo Luna con tranquilidad

-No lo soy… peor si lo fuera traería a todas detrás de mi-dijo con orgullo la asiática-hasta tu andarías detrás de mi

-Ya te dije que no eres mí tipo… me gustan más las chicas aventureras, divertidas, ingeniosas…

-¡Yo soy divertida, ingeniosa y aventurera!-alego ofendida la Ravenclaw

Pero Luna ya no le ponía mucha atención, había examinado con más atención el pergamino y noto que la mayoría de las palabras tachadas hacían referencia al encantamiento _Patronus_. Ese encantamiento era muy adelantado para ella… ¿Ya podría hacerlo? No le intereso mucho la respuesta a esa pregunta, su interés se centro en la posibilidad de que en realidad lo estuviera modificando.

* * *

-¡Harry!

El muchacho volteo al escuchar su nombre, era Hermione la que le llamaba y corría para alcanzarle.

-Hola, Hermione, estaba buscándote ¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Cerca del aula de clases de Alucard

Hermione guió al joven mago a donde estaba Ron, conocía el camino por que pasaba por ahí todos los días que iba a la clase sin nombre, la chica le contó que habían cambiado de lugar a Ron por ordenes de Dumbledore, le dio la misma razón que había dicho Cho. No podían seguir teniendo cerrada la enfermería.

El aula a la que habían trasladado a Ron era una reproducción exacta de la enfermería, solo que más pequeña y con tan solo una cama en el centro de la habitación; Ariana se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama del chico y tenía en sus manos un libro que le había estado leyendo a su novio.

-¡Harry!-le saludo Ron, su voz estaba un poco ronca, y todavía tenía un poco de temperatura del día anterior -creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi

Ron había recuperado un poco de peso, muy poco, tenía la tez bastante pálida, una bolsa de suero le daba una poción revitalizante a través de una manguerita que conectaba con su brazo. El joven mago saludo a su amigo y se sentó a su lado, Hermione permaneció parada detrás de Harry y descanso sus manos sobre los hombros de este. Harry se consideraba a si mismo como el mas inexperto en tema de amores pero hasta el pudo apreciar que el humor de Ariana había cambiado en cuanto Hermione entro al aula, trato de pensar algo mas y comenzó a hablar con el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos de Quidditch?-pregunto Ron

-No hemos tenido desde que te internaron-contesto el joven mago

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no?-pregunto alarmado el pelirrojo-se acerca el partido contra Slitheryn y debemos estar preparados

-Pues nuestro portero estrella está hospitalizado, no tengo pensado entrenar si en el

Después de un rato mas Ariana insistió en que cambiaran de tema, pensaba que el Quidditch era un tema muy violento mientras que Ron siguiera en recuperación.

-¿Tu ya lo leíste, Harry?-dijo Ron después de un rato y tomando el libro que le había estado leyendo su novia

-No se… ¿cual es?

-Está muy interesante-explico Ron sonriente-es de un perro rabioso que mata a varias personas… y creo que también esta poseído por el fantasma de un asesino muggle ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que no tengo que leerlo… Ariana hace todo el trabajo

-¡Cállate!-Le espeto su novia enojada-En cuanto salgas de aquí se te acaban los mimos

-No me regañes tanto… ¿No ves que estoy convaleciente? Podría morir si me esfuerzo mucho, leer podría causarme un derrame cerebral

Al cabo de un rato las dos chicas se tuvieron que marchar, Ariana se dirigió a su clase de pociones mientras que Hermione a aritmancia, los dos Griffindor se quedaron solos, al principio tan solo hablaron de cosas sin importancia pero después de un rato Harry miro seriamente a su amigo y se aventura a hblar de cierto tema que lo tenía cansado. Hermione.

-¿Me vas a decir que te traes con ella?-le pregunto sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones

Al principio el pelirrojo no pareció comprender pero después de que el joven mago le mirara insistentemente este tuvo que admitirlo.

-Ese día que te atacaron… ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?-pregunto el muchacho

-Así que Hermione te lo conto ¿eh?-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de derrota

-Claro que si, Ron-dijo esforzándose por poner una expresión de desaprobación-¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando? ¿O me vas a decir que eso también lo olvidaste?

-No… quisiera pero no ¿Qué te puedo decir, amigo?-dijo Ron y se acomodo en su cama-eso lo hice sin querer, estaba enojado y… tu sabes cómo soy cuando me altero

-¿Qué si lo sé?-dijo Harry fastidiado, ya otras veces esa faceta de Ron le había causado muchos problemas, se rasco la nuca aliviado de que solo fuera-no sabes cuánto me alegra que solo sea eso, había pensando que estabas volviendo a tratar de andar con Hermione

Harry ser rio pero el pelirrojo permaneció serio.

-Eso es justamente lo que quiero, Harry

-¿Qué?-la sonrisa de Harry se borro de inmediato-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loco?

-No, Harry, estoy enamorado-dijo Ron con firmeza-casi muero, eso me di una distinta forma de ver las cosas

-Pero… Ron, tienes novia… ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-rugió Harry molesto y levantándose de la silla-¿Sabes cuánto me he esforzado por mantener esto tranquilo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasara si cometes una tontería?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Ron también comenzando a molestarse

-Qué desistas, eso es obvio… Hermione es intocable-dijo Harry, no había contemplado la idea de que Ron de verdad pensara en intentar hacer algo con Hermione, había deseado desesperadamente que todo fuera tan solo un mal entendido-ni lo intentes

-¿Intocable? ¿Intocable? Espero que no estés hablando en serio, amigo-se río el pelirrojo y miro con seriedad al joven mago-¿No estarás intentando algo con ella?

-Ron… piensa antes de hablar ¿Quieres?-dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar en círculos tratando de calmar su mente, Ron le estaba comenzando a cansar la paciencia

-Está bien, lo admito, soy un idiota-dijo Ron suspirando-perdóname… es que… sabes que a veces no pienso antes de hablar

-¿A veces?-pregunto Harry con sorna, se volvió a sentar frente a Ron-escucha, tienes que pensar en todo esto por favor ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si intentas hacer algo?

Ron le miro y se encogió de brazos.

-Primero que nada lastimarías a Ariana, arruinarías la amistad que tienes con las amigas de Ginny-dijo Harry alzando un dedo cada vez que daba una razón- molestarías… enfurecerías a tu hermana, nos dejarías a los dos en una mala situación

-¿Por qué a los dos?

-Si a ti te ven como un desgraciado es obvio que a mi me van a tratar igual por ser tu amigo-dijo Harry pensando en la ira que se les vendría encima por parte de Ariana, Karen y Maura… y sin pensar en Ginny, no quería arruinar su relación con ella ahora que estaban tan bien-por ultimo ¿Te imaginas en qué estado quedaría Hermione? Lo siento amigo pero esta vez yo no te apoyo… tienes una novia que te quiere muchísimo, no tienes porque arruinarlo

-Sabes bien lo que siento-dijo Ron insistentemente

Harry lo vio exasperado y suspiro.

-Solo prométeme que no vas a actuar como tu… espera unos días, piénsalo con cabeza fría y date cuenta porque Hermione es intocable-Harry le miro suplicante-anda, hazme ese favor ¿Si?

Ron asintió con la cabeza después de un rato.

-Está bien, pero sabes que es lo que siento por ella, compañero-dijo Ron-antes estuvo con Krum… ahora quiero ser yo el que este con ella

* * *

-Últimamente Potter no pasa tiempo contigo-dijo Tom Riddley a Ginny

La pelirroja estaba en la biblioteca, estaba leyendo un libro de pociones tratando de prepararse para los TIMOS, segundos antes de que Tom hiciera aquel comentario la pelirroja había estado pensando eso mismo, llevaba un par de semanas sin tener un momento a solas con Harry, los momentos en que estaban juntos se habían reducido a las horas de visita a su hermano, y eso solo cuando llegaban a coincidir. Sabía que ya no tenía entrenamientos con Eris, y con Alucard se veía muy poco por que Dumbledore todavía no regresaba a Hogwarts.

Miro al molesto recuerdo, el Tom adulto estaba recargado junto a un estante de libros viendo atentamente a los muchos estudiantes que estaba en la biblioteca. Volteo a verle e hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano, como si moviera algo invisible frente a el, la mano de Ginny imito ese movimiento cambiando de hoja sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Llevas quince minutos leyendo esa hoja… supongo que no te molestara que le cambie

Ginny miro con odio a Riddley pero no dijo nada, después de todo el tenia toda la razón.

-El no puede verme porque está ocupado-se defendió la pelirroja –tiene mucho que hacer, se entrena, tiene sus estudios y entrena con…Eris

-Claro, la niñita-dijo Tom -la niñita Eris… solo que eso es mentira… ya no está tiene sus deberes con ella… ¿Por qué no está contigo si ya se libró de esa responsabilidad?

-Está ocupado-gruño Ginny

La pelirroja trato de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos pero no pudo a causa de las burlas del recuerdo. Desde el día en que le había mostrado aquella visión horrorosa de Harry el recuerdo parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte, antes se presentaba ante ella y se contentaba con observarla pero ahora parecía que encontraba un enorme beneficio en hacerla perder los estribos, la presionaba y últimamente la obligaba a hacer cosas que ella no quería, cosas pequeñas como cambiar la hoja de aquel libro y aunque aparentaba no tomarle importancia en realidad le aterraba que algún día Tom comenzara a tomar control de ella como lo había hecho antes.

En realidad había comenzado a pensar en la forma de librarse de aquel recuerdo, hasta ese momento la única idea que tenía era de alguna forma hacer más potente el amuleto que le había obsequiado el profesor vampiro. No sabía cómo pero debía de averiguarlo. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello por temor a que Tom se percatara de su plan, cuando era niña la pelirroja había podido mantener sus pensamientos lejos del recuerdo durante las primeras semanas en que este se había vuelto agresivo. No mucho tiempo pero fue suficiente para que tratara de deshacerse del diario arrojándolo al baño de Mirtle la llorona sin que él se diera cuenta. Ginny sospecho que si estaba pasando por el mismo proceso de unión entre las dos almas aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que Tom se hiciera más fuerte y la comenzara a forzar.

Ginny rogó por poder realizar aquel plan sin que el recuerdo se percatara y pudiera destruirlo por mano propia, sin embargo aun quedaba una duda que la agobiaba bastante. El recuerdo le había confesado que era por Harry que él se estaba haciendo fuerte, entre más tiempo pasara con el mas fuete se haría, al principio se había negado a creerle pero ahora no estaba segura, recordó varios momentos en que ella misma se había sorprendido por su habilidad mágica mejorada, ahora efectivamente ella también era más fuerte, hacer encantamientos era ahora mucho más fácil que antes.

-Pero mira quien está ahí-murmuro el recuerdo parándose detrás de ella-hablando del rey de Roma

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza y se percato de que a unos metros de ella estaba Eris, llevaba varios libros en sus brazos, se sentó a unas cuantas mesas de distancia y sin preocuparse por ver a su alrededor se puso a leer.

-¿No deberías ir a hablar con ella?-pregunto Tom susurrándole al oído

-¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella-dijo Ginny tajantemente y bajo la mirada a su propio libro

-¿Cómo de que no? esa niña se está metiendo mucho contigo-le insistió Tom-pasa demasiado tiempo con tu novio

-¿Y a ti que te interesa con quien pase tiempo mi novio, Tom?-pregunto de forma burlona la chica, miro a su lado, Riddley se había sentado en la silla contigua-¿acaso te preocupas por mi?

-No pero no deberías de bajar la guardia-insistió Tom susurrándole-¿Te acuerdas de lo que siempre te dice tu madre?

-No… no recuerdo… ella dice muchas tonterías

-No son tonterías son chismes

-Exacto-respondió Ginny dándole la razón al recuerdo-odio como siempre mama está hablando de lo que hacen los habitantes del pueblo-miro al recuerdo-¿Recuerdas como nos dio aquel discurso cuando se entero de la aventura del señor de la capilla con la panadera?

-Esas zorra no debería de acercarse a los hombres decentes y casados-dijo su madre, la señora Weasley estaba sentada frente a ella y le miraba con severidad-no lo olvides, Ginny, la gente decente no debe juntarse con esas zorra

-No me gusta esa palabra, mama-protesto Ginny viendo con molestia a su madre, a pesar de que Riddley seguía sentado a su lado ya no le ponía atención, ahora solo veía a la señora Weasley que estaba frente a ella-es muy denigrante

-Pero eso es lo que son, hija-se defendió su madre-yo no soy como el resto del pueblo de hipócrita, yo solo digo la verdad… siempre reconozco a las zorras en cuanto las veo y esa es una zorra muy vulgar

-Mama… por favor… trato de estudiar-le suplico Ginny a su madre-¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después?

-Si tú lo quieres así-dijo la señora Weasley y se quedo callada

Ginny le agradeció con la mirada y bajo la mirada a su libro sin embargo sintió la mirada insistente de su madre, la chica alzo la vista pero Molly Weasley estaba mirándose las manos con aire critico.

-¿Y ahora que pasa, mama?-pregunto molesta la pelirroja

-Yo no dije nada

-Lo sé pero te conozco, mama-se tallo la cara con molestia-dilo de una vez

-No es nada-Molly la vio y después de un rato volvió a hablar-pero yo ni loca deje que tu padre hiciera amistad con esa zorra

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Ginny

-Solo digo que si le hubiera permitido a tu padre hablar con esa zorra… el tal vez no estaría con nosotros-la señora Weasley tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la apretó con fuerza-tal vez deberías de cuidar mas a Harry, hay muchas zorras aquí

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Ginny alarmada-no se… yo no he visto a ninguna chica cerca de Harry

-¡Por favor, hija! Este lugar está lleno de zorras-se levanto y rodeo la mesa para pararse detrás de su hija, le susurro al oído-ahí tienes a esa Cho Chang, no es secreto de que ella está detrás de Harry, Maura… ella también parece interesada…

-Maura es mi amiga, mama-protesto Ginny

-Hija… pequeña hija, te amo por esa inocencia tuya pero date cuenta que esas amistades no te convienen, esa amiguita tuya solo busca quitarte al novio… y no hablemos de Hermione-la señora Weasley negó con la cabeza-pero hay una a la que no deberías de quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ginny arrugando el ceño molesta

-Esa de ahí-la señora Weasley señalo a alguien delante de Ginny-Eris Nisher… no me agrada esa niña

-Pero… Eris es… tan solo una niña… y es la hermanita de Harry

-El truco más viejo para las que corrompen a los hombres decentes

-No…no… no lo creo-murmuro Ginny sintiéndose muy confundida-¿Eris? ¿Eris detrás de mi Harry?

-Sí, hija, me temo que si… deberías de hacer algo para evitarlo

-¿Qué puedo hacer, mama?

-Lo que se hace con las zorras, Ginny

Ginny volteo a ver a su madre intrigada, la señora Weasley asintió y la chica le miro pensativa.

-Tú sabes que hacer, hija

Ginny asintió, sabía qué hacer. Cuando la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento la persona que permaneció en aquel lugar ya no era Molly Weasley. Tom Riddley sonrió al ver como Ginny se encaminaba hacía donde estaba Eris.

* * *

Los días pasaron y pronto Ariana ya había creado una rutina adecuada para balancear sus responsabilidades como estudiante y su deber de estar con Ron todo el momento que pudiera, no se molestaba por ello, de hecho le encantaba, era como si hubieran llevado su relación a un paso más adelante. Los últimos día Ron había mejorado otro poco y por lo menos ya no lucía tan enfermo sin embargo pronto algo estropeo esa mejoría. Hace un par de días su novio había comenzado a sufrir de ataques de pánico, de terror podría haberlos descrito mejor. La Griffindor se sentía responsable por el bienestar del pelirrojo, se sentía tan triste porque sabía que la familia de su novia no había podido ir a verlo y estaba al tanto de que él los extrañaba y habría dado mucho por verlos en esos días tan difíciles para él.

Todos los días iba a verlo y se pasaba horas con el poniendo en peligro la estabilidad de sus calificaciones pero últimamente sentía terror ante la posibilidad de que sufriera uno de esos ataques estando solo y sin nadie que le ayudara. Muchas veces sus amigos del Quidditch o algún otro le visitaban pero ninguno de ellos se quedaban lo suficiente para cuidarlo correctamente, se sentía aliviada de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran con el por qué así ella podía volver a sus actividades sin temor pero últimamente ya no se sentía cómoda con ello. Últimamente había comenzado a desconfiar de Hermione.

Recordaba a la perfección como había aparecido esa desconfianza, de hecho aquella emoción había aparecido al mismo momento en que los ataques de pánico de Ron comenzaron. Ese día ella le había ido a visitar, el estaba dormido y ella había estado todo el tiempo mirándolo embelesada, realmente le amaba muchísimo, el despertó después de un rato, había sido de una forma muy tranquila, pero de repente él había puesto una expresión extraña y había comenzado a quejarse, ella se acerco a él pero no mostro señas de siquiera notar su presencia, solamente se había llevado una mano al pecho, justo en el lugar de sus heridas, y trato de levantarse… no pudo lograrlo.

-Ron-murmuro Ariana nerviosa, había vuelto a lamentarse, el muchacho trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceo-Ron… cariño… ¿Qué te sucede?

El chico comenzó a murmurar algo que Ariana no alcanzo a escuchar. Cada vez parecía mas asustado.

-Ron… tranquilo, estas bien-le tranquilizo la Griffindor besándole la frente con cuidado-¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Rápido! ¡Algo pasa!

La enfermera estaba en una habitación contigua. La chica abrazó a su novio tratando de tranquilizarlo, madame Pomfrey apareció justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo comenzó a gritar y dar de manotazos al aire, como si estuviera luchando contra un ser invisible.

-¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame en paz!-grito el muchacho aterrado

Madame Pomfrey tuvo que inyectarle un sedante para calmarlo y evitar que se lastimara, recostaron al chico cuando este se calmo, comenzó a quedar somnoliento, la enfermera salió de la habitación para buscar a la profesora McGonagall dejando solos a los dos Griffindor.

Ariana le acaricio el cabello mientras que el terminaba de dormirse, momentos antes de que cerrara los ojos el pelirrojo comenzó a murmurar algo, la chica agudizo el oído para tratar de escucharlo.

-Her-her…mio-alcanzo a escuchar la Griffindor-¿donde… hermi… one?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ariana sintiendo una punzada de celos

-Herm…ione-dijo Ron justo antes de quedarse dormido

Y desde ese entonces había comenzado a sentir una creciente antipatía por Hermione, sabía que no era justo, tal vez Ron la había llamado por cualquier razón, habían muchas razones que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella comenzaba a sospechar, aun así ya no confiaba mucho en aquella chica.

Hubo un momento en que Ariana pudo sentirse completamente tranquila ya que por tres días seguidos el pelirrojo no tuvo ninguno de sus ataques, inclusive se le veía feliz y lleno de vida, eso alegraba infinitamente a Ariana. Esa tarde ella tenía clases con Hagrid y tendría que quedarse toda la tarde fuera del castillo, le había pedido de favor a Maura y Karen que le suplieran en el cuidado de su novia, Maura se había negado de inmediato.

-¿Quién es el que se besa con el?-pregunto Maura-tu ¿No es cierto? Entonces eres tú la que debe de hacerlo… aunque si me das un par de horas a solas con el…

Y Karen se había disculpado diciendo que debía de ir a detención, había faltado a tres clases de herbología y Sprout la había castigado; finalmente no le había quedado de otra que acercarse a Harry y pedirle aquel favor, el chico había asentido, sin embargo la tranquilidad que sintió no duro mucho porque en seguida supuso que Hermione le acompañaría y por ende estaría cerca de Ron.

Ahora finalmente, el día que tenía clases con Hagrid, la chica se encontraba terminando de verificar que llevara en su mochila todo lo necesario, había dejado ya varias cosas que posiblemente necesitaran Harry y, desafortunadamente, Hermione mientras que estuvieran cuidando de su novio.

-¿No crees que llevas demasiado?-pregunto Ron desde su cama

-Ya te dije que es una clase especial, amor-le dijo Ariana sin distraerse, su mochila ahora tenía el tamaño y peso de una mochila de acampar-estaremos dentro del bosque prohibido buscando bichos raros y necesitare varias cosas

-Con Hagrid… por supuesto que las necesitas-se rio el muchacho

La muchacha se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, el pelirrojo le miro sonriente , Ariana no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos al recordar que Hermione estaría con el toda la tarde, recordaba que Harry también los acompañaría pero aun así no podía evitar sentir aquel mal presentimiento.

-¿Amor?-le pregunto al pelirrojo-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron mirándola atentamente

Ariana se tomo su tiempo para hablar, admiro como el rostro de su novio le miraba atento esperando.

-¿Hay… hay algo… entre tú y Hermione?-pregunto Ariana sintiendo de pronto un fuerte temor a lo que le pudiera contestar el pelirrojo

Vio el rostro sorprendido de Ron y de pronto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no había querido sonar tan directa y ni siquiera estaba segura de haberle querido preguntar eso, tan solo se había sentido vulnerable unos segundos y ahora resultaba que iban a hablar de algo que ella no deseaba. Sin poder hacer nada mas la chica permaneció de pie viéndole, tal vez esperando ver una mentira en sus ojos o que simple y sencillamente le diera una noticia que la devastara por completo.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Ron después de que se le pasara la impresión por la pregunta-¿De dónde sacas eso?

Ron tenía una sonrisa en su semblante, como si aquello fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida, Ariana lo observo atentamente ¿Era verdad aquella respuesta? ¿Estaba ocultado algo?

-Ven-pidió Ron ofreciéndole una mano

La chica se la tomo y el pelirrojo la acerco a él, le abrazo de forma consoladora.

-¿Por qué andas pensando en esas cosas?-pregunto

-No se… solo… creo que malinterprete muchas cosas-dijo Ariana sintiéndose de pronto más vulnerable que nunca

-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto Ron-ella y yo somos amigos… no hay nada entre nosotros

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Ariana-¿Eres solo para mí?

-Por supuesto-le aseguro el muchacho

Ariana sonrió aliviado y le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso.

-Perdón… perdóname-pidió la Griffindor- lo siento… creo que estoy loca

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas la puerta se abrió y entraron a la habitación Harry y Hermione, los dos se separaron rápido y Ariana se esforzó por mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ya tenía preparada varias de las cosas que normalmente necesitaría Ron a lo largo de la tarde.

-Ron va a necesitar varias cosas ¿Creen que puedan recordarlo?-pregunto Ariana

Harry se encogió de brazos y Hermione se acerco para ver de qué hablaba; las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar de la salud del pelirrojo, Ariana le indicaba que debía de hacer si a Ron le pasaba alguna cosa, a qué hora debía de tomar su siguiente medicina, se pusieron a intercambiar medidas de seguridad para cualquier contingencia que Ron pudiera sufrir, desde un leve dolor de pecho, donde aun tenia las suturas, hasta la posibilidad de sufrir un ataque. Harry y Ron se miraron entre si y después a las dos chicas, bajaron la mirada incómodos, era como si dos esposas estuvieron discutiendo como cuidar a su marido. Al final Ariana se acerco al pelirrojo y se despidió con un beso en los labios prometiéndole que regresaría con él en cuanto terminaran sus clases.

La chica salió del aula pero en vez de irse se recargo en la pared, sintió de nuevo aquella molestia y se quedo un rato tratando de escuchar alguna conversación entre su novio y sus dos amigos sin ningún éxito. Quiso volver a entrar para estar al lado del pelirrojo pero sabía que no podía por sus clases. La razón era obviamente la chica que se había quedado con su novio.

La chica suspiro tratando de quitar de su cabeza esas absurdas sospechas suyas, Ron le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos, habría querido hablar más con el…

La chica miro la puerta a un lado de ella y con curiosidad la jalo levemente, apenas un poco para alcanzar a escuchar de que hablaban.

-¡¿Qué Malfoy es que?!-alcanzó a escuchar que Hermione gritaba

A Ariana le dio curiosidad saber que era Malfoy pero aun así cerró la puerta; era novia de Ron y aunque se llevaba bien con Harry e inclusive con Hermione en lo personal no se animaba a participar en todas esas cosas peligrosas por las que pasaba aquel trió dorado de Hogwarts.

La Griffindor decidió irse de una vez a su clase antes de que la curiosidad y los celos le animaran a escuchar la conversación sobre Malfoy. Se apresuro a salir del castillo y correr a la choza del profesor gigante. Se sentó en el césped a un lado de Ginny, Maura y Karen.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Maura enojada-estas son clases importantes… no puedes faltar

-Lo se, lo se… vengo de estar con Ron-se disculpo susurrando, Hagrid acababa de salir de su casa y ahora miraba sonriente a los alumnos-se me hizo de tarde

-Ya casi son los T.I.M.O.S-dijo Karen-si no te concentras no pasaras ni uno… aprende a Ginny, últimamente hace todo a la perfección, ayer en encantamientos hizo de inmediato el encantamiento revelador y también la poción revitalizante

-Tenía que estar con Ron-se disculpo la chica pensando que tal vez tenían razón

-Si, mira a Ginny-dijo Maura golpeando levemente el hombro de la pelirroja-ni por que es su hermano se deja distraer

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ginny confundida

-¿Lo vez? Concentración pura-sonrió Maura viendo la confusión de la cara de Ginny

Tanto Karen como Ariana se rieron de la cara de desconcierto de Ginny, Maura sonrió pero una leve molestia apareció en su mente. Últimamente Ginny estaba muy distraída.

* * *

-Y si necesita algo toca esa campana de ahí-le dijo Ariana a Hermione señalándole el carrito donde estaban los instrumentos médicos-vendrá madame Pomfrey o el profesor Alucard de inmediato

Hermione asintió y observo como Ariana se acercaba al pelirrojo y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Vendré en cuanto terminen mis clases-dijo Ariana-te dejo el libro… por si quieres leerlo

-Mejor te espero… sabes que no puedo esforzarme demasiado-bromeo el pelirrojo

-Cuanto amor-se burlo Harry en cuanto Ariana salió del aula-ustedes si que derraman miel cuando están juntos

Ron rio y Hermione permaneció callada.

-Vamos, Hermione, es solo una broma-dijo Ron llamando la atención de la chica-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Qué? No, nada, no pasa nada-se disculpo la chica y se sentó donde había estado Ariana

-Bueno ¿Y entonces que ha pasado allá afuera mientras que yo estoy convaleciente?

-Nada del otro mundo-dijo Harry recargándose en la silla y subiendo los pies a la cama del pelirrojo-solo que Dumbledore salió de Hogwarts

-Eso ya lo se… por algo estoy aquí

-Incluso _The Prophet_ esta muy callado-dijo Hermione bajando los pies de Harry de la cama-¿Creen que el profesor Dumbledore encontró otro Horrocrux?

-No lo creo… me hubiera avisado-respondió el joven mago subiendo los pies de nuevo

-Se debió de haber ido muy lejos, hace rato me pareció haber visto a Kingsley cerca de la puerta del castillo-comento Hermione-el es un auror muy ocupado y si lo trajo aquí es porque estará muy lejos de aquí

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Ron pensativo-tal vez lo dejo para cuidarme… ahora si que este curso escolar los tres hemos pasado por la enfermería

-Baja los pies, Harry-gruño Hermione

-¿Por qué? A él no le molesta-alego el joven mago

-Claro que si, respeta al moribundo-le regaño Ron, sonriente

-Además, me lo debe, cuando estuve en la enfermería en vacaciones se la pasaba dejando frituras en mi cama todo el tiempo- Harry se acomodó en la silla y comento pensativo-tal vez sea conveniente que mande a Malfoy a ver quien mas esta vigilando el castillo

-¿Y cómo esperas que Malfoy lo averigüe?-pregunto Hermione-siendo un Slitheryn, y sobre todo un Malfoy, los de la orden no se acercaran ni un poquito a el

-No lo verán si lo hace siendo una serpiente-dijo Harry despreocupado

-¿Serpiente?-pregunto Ron confundido-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Es cierto… no se los había dicho-dijo Harry acordándose de que no había tenido aquella platica con sus amigos-Malfoy es un animago

-¡¿Qué Malfoy es que?!-grito Hermione escandalizada después de un rato de silencio

-Un animago-dijo Harry tranquilamente-se convierten en una serpiente

-¿Una serpiente?-dijo Ron y después de un rato se carcajeó-claramente le queda bastante bien esa forma animaga

-¡¿Per por que no nos lo habías dicho?!-grito furiosa Hermione levantándose de la silla-¡Esa es una información muy importante! ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Me enteré el día del ataque de Ron-dijo Harry defendiéndose-estaba mas preocupado por Ron que por contar chismes

-Pero… pero… ¿Que no sabes que puede hacer Malfoy siendo animago?

-¿Qué va a hacer, Hermione?-pregunto Ron acomodándose en su cama-Malfoy esta de nuestro lado…. En realidad no afecta mucho

-Es ilegal ser animago siendo menor de edad-dijo Hermione-además le deben de dar un permiso para tan siquiera intentar ser animago, después se debe de registrar y dejar una constancia de sus características y capacidades siendo animago

-Ho, bien, agrega animago ilegal a la lista de sus crímenes-dijo Ron enumerando con sus dedos cada cargo- ya sabes, ex-Death Eather, uso de magia negra, hacernos la vida imposible, ser odioso, hijito de mami, pudrirse en oro… bueno, eso ya no

-¿Cómo es su forma animaga, Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-No estoy muy seguro-sus dos amigos le vieron confundidos-el tiene una poción, se la hizo Snape, y al parecer le permite convertirse en diferentes tipos de serpientes

-Eso… eso es peligroso, Harry-aseguró la chica de forma pensativa-puede ser cualquier tipo de serpiente, no podemos rastrearlo de esa forma ¿No crees que es muy sospechoso eso?

-Hermione… el esta de nuestro lado-dijo Ron-¿Además de que te preocupas? Es una serpiente… no es una gran amenaza

-Si lo que dice Harry es cierto, el podría transformarse en una serpiente pequeña para espiar y una enorme para atacar a cualquiera ¿Y si se le pasa la mano?

-Pero el me busco para revelarme su habilidad-dijo Harry y después les contó como había sido ese encuentro-si pretendiera hacer algo malo no me lo habría dicho

-Y recuerda que esta con nosotros por que cuidamos de su hermano-dijo Ron-mientras que se preocupe por Eliel nosotros no debemos preocuparnos por el

Hermione trato de decir algo en contra de ello pero finalmente tuvo que admitir que el comentario de Ron era cierto, mientras que Eliel fuera cuidado por ellos, Malfoy estaría de su parte. La chica no dijo más y después de un rato la plática se volvió superflua. Media hora más tarde apareció madame Pomfrey y les indico que la hora de las visitas había terminado, Ron debía de descansar.

Los dos Griffindor se despidieron del pelirrojo y se marcharon, la enfermera se dedico a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas de rutina al muchacho y este las respondió contento, intentaba demostrarle a la enfermera que ya estaba bien, ansiaba poder salir de aquel lugar y después de que esta le tomara la temperatura, checara sus signos vitales y riera por una par de comentarios del pelirrojo, se marcho.

El Griffindor se quedo solo, se acostó, se revolvió en su cama, dio vueltas y después se sentó. Entonces lo escucho. Sabía que no era un ruido real. Esa risa estaba sonando de nuevo. Ron se acomodo en la cama y se acostó en posición fetal tapándose los oídos en un vano intento de callar la risa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se quedaba solo. Una risa que no venía de ningún lado aparecía en su cabeza y después de un rato escuchaba una voz distorsionada.

-_Te tengo_-escuchaba aquella voz tan distorsionada que no podía identificar de quien era

Solo sabía que seguramente era de quien lo había atacado, no quería decir nada, solo hasta que pudiera decir quien era el dueño de esa risa hablaría.

-_Te tengo_-escucho la voz una y otra vez

* * *

El rubio camino por los oscuros pasillos sintiendo una enorme ira en todo su ser, había tenido un encuentro con Snape hacía un par de minutos, siempre había simpatizado con él, y después de que les salvara la vida a él y a su hermano de Lucius Malfoy se sentía enormemente agradecido con el profesor de pociones. Sin embargo ahora tenía la sensación de que le estaba estorbando.

-Draco… Draco-pidió Snape-tienes que decirme que viste

El profesor de pociones seguía tratando de hacerle hablar, él sabía que ocultaba algo pero no tenía idea de que. Draco agradeció que Snape le estimara, el cariño que sentía por él impedía que atara cabos de la forma en que el sabia hacer.

El chico camino con molestia y decidió que no podía ir a la sala común de Slitheryn con la mente así de alterada, aún debía de tratar con Zabini y debía de saber como actuar. Draco se encamino por un pasillo que lo alejaría de la sala común, lo llevaba a las mazmorras, y trato de despejar su mente de todo recuerdo que le molestara, la Occlumancia le ayudo a lograrlo.

Todo ese curso escolar había estado bajo el yugo de todo aquel que se le ponía en frente, Snape, Dumbledore, Potter, Zabini y ahora sospechaba que inclusive Nomack había jalado los hilos para que también le sirviera a él. Pero Draco no era alguien que se contentara en servir a un amo. Ni siquiera a Voldemort, pensar en servir a aquel mago oscuro le hacía sentir nauseas. El era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran orgullosos, poderosos y, sobre todo, eran ellos los que mandaban. Ahora era su turno de tomar las riendas de su vida. Antes de ese curso escolar su padre había sido el que le había manejado, todos los insultos, las amistades y enemistades que había hecho habían sido por su padre. Ahora era el turno de que Draco Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera.

El chico pensó en el plan que desde hace unos días se había comenzado a gestar en su cabeza, Zabini estaba seguro de que le era leal y después de haber salvado a Weasley… Potter sería capaz de poner las manos sobre el fuego por él. Sus dos "aliados" pensaban que Draco les era fiel, eso facilitaba todo. El chico pensó en todo, el partido de Quidditch… la invasión, el Slitheryn supo que sería en ese momento en el que debía de actuar.

Malfoy vio la puerta de una mazmorra ligeramente abierta, eran poco mas de las once de la noche por lo que todos los alumnos debían de estar ya en sus salas comunes, era raro que algún profesor estuviera en alguna aula a esas horas por lo que supo que quien fuera que estuviera ahí no debía de estar haciendo algo bueno. El Slitheryn se acerco a la mazmorra y teniendo mucho cuidado hecho un vistazo al interior, no había nadie, una vela flotante alumbraba una mesa en la que un caldero hervía su contenido.

Draco entro lo más silencioso posible y se acerco al caldero, la mazmorra estaba vacía y a parte del crepitar del fuego que calentaba el caldero no se escuchaba nada, el chico se acerco al caldero y miro su interior, un liquido sumamente espeso y de color grisáceo hervía dentro de él, el olor era dulce… sumamente empalagoso. Era… no sabía muy bien que poción podía ser pero sospechó que podría ser poción multijugos.

¿Quién podría estar haciendo esa opción a esas horas e la noche? Claramente alguien no quería que se supiera que la estaba elaborando. De pronto el Slitheryn sintió que alguien le miraba y volteo sobresaltado. Garyel Zelin le veía desde la puerta ahora totalmente abierta y le apuntaba con su varita.

-Hola, Draco-le saludo Zelin

-Garyel-murmuro Draco manteniéndose tranquilo, aún así no pudo evitar mirar fijamente la varita del chico-preparas una poción multijugos… ¿Por qué te ocultas aquí? Pudiste haberlo hecho en los dormitorios

-Eso… no te incumbe, Draco

El rubio trato de calmarse pero el hecho de que Zelin no bajara la varita le inquieto, todo ese curso escolar el chico se había ganado su confianza ya que protegía de él y de Eliel en la sala común, se había enfrentado a Zabini abiertamente pero desde la noche de la alineación planetaria no le había visto, ahora su cara lucía muy descompuesta, habían unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Parecía más delgado.

-No me interesa que secretos guardes ¿Puedes bajar esa varita?

El rubio dio un par de pasos hacía la puerta pero Zelin le apunto con insistencia.

-Oye, en verdad no me interesa por que haces poción multiusos, ya lo dijiste… no me incumbe

-No es poción multijugos-repitió Zelin-y no me interesa que lo creas o no pero debo de cumplir mi misión

-¿Misión?-pregunto Draco

-Se que planea algo Zabini… el es un maldito loco de mierda, no esperaba que tu te unieras a el-el chico finalmente bajo la varita-no me interesa que te ofreció, mantente alejado de él y de Potter si no quieres salir lastimado

-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?

-Mantente fuera del camino ¿Entendiste?

Draco le miro y aunque Zelin mostraba un aspecto cansado y desorientado sabía perfectamente que podía ser una molestia. El rubio salió de la mazmorra, Zelin no hizo nada para evitarlo. Cuando llego a su dormitorio siguió pensando en la poción, estaba casi seguro que era la multijugos. Lo único que no cuadraba era el olor, ya había estado cerca de la multijugos y sabía que el color y sabor de la poción cambiaban cuando se le agregaba la muestra de una persona en que se quiere cambiar pero el olor… el olor nunca cambiaba antes, siempre era un olor agrio. Esa poción olía muy dulce.

-Si no es poción multijugos… ¿Qué es?-se pregunto Malfoy mientras que se desvestía, estando ya en la cama le hecho un vistazo a su hermano pensando de nuevo en su plan. En su plan y en aquella misteriosa poción.

* * *

Hermione dejo a un lado el libro, ya era de noche y pronto tendría que marcharse; le había estado leyendo el libro de _Cujo_ a Ron pero se había quedado dormido, había seguido leyendo mientras que daba pequeños vistazos al pelirrojo. Hacía dos horas que Ariana se había marchado, ella había llegado hace una hora, simplemente le había querido visitar unos minutos pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella se había quedado más tiempo. El muchacho se sacudía de vez en cuando y daba ligeros quejidos que le preocupaban mucho a Hermione. Sin embargo todo parecía estar bien.

-Esta poción quizás le de malos sueños, señor Weasley- le había dicho madame Pomfrey a Ron media hora antes

La enfermera había ido a suministrarle aquella poción y antes de retirarse de nuevo dejo varias instrucciones a Hermione, las posibles pesadillas eran un efecto secundario de aquella poción, no era agradable pero si necesario porque sanaría más rápido los tejidos lastimados de Ron, en especial los que estaban más cercanos de las heridas, la somnolencia también era otro efecto secundario, eso había quedado comprobado ahora que había quedado completamente dormido.

A Hermione le habría gustado retirarse ya que una nueva tensión había aparecido entre el pelirrojo y ella, ambos actuaban como si no pasara nada, y aquella farsa les funcionaba cuando estaban Harry, Ginny o cualquier persona pero cuando permanecían a solas era muy difícil no recordar el hecho de que Ron tenía sentimientos hacía ella. La chica se levanto sintiendo el cansancio en su espalda y ojos, se acerco a una de los pequeños estantes y se sirvió un poco de agua, volteo a ver a su, hasta ese momento, amigo; el chico se movía continuamente con incomodidad y ya había comenzado a sudar copiosamente, otro efecto secundario de la poción.

Hermione estaba segura de que Ariana ya sospechaba algo, Harry sabía perfectamente que Ron sentía algo por ella y Ginny no estaba al tanto pero pronto lo estaría. Cualquier decisión que tomase no sería bien recibida por todos. Ella no se sentía atraída a Ron y si le respondía sinceramente a alguna confesión de amor era muy posible que lo perdiera como amigo, no sabía si Harry le apoyaría a ella o volvería a actuar como en años anteriores y sería leal a Ron dejándola sola. Tendría como amiga a Ginny pero no tanto ya que seguramente sus amigas la pondrían a elegir entre ella o Ariana.

Si aceptaba los sentimientos de Ron era más que posible que las amigas de Ginny la odiaran, la misma pelirroja tal vez se enfadaría por haberle quitado el novio a una de sus amigas, la perdería a ella, se quedaría con Harry y con Ron… pero el precio era muy alto.

Un quejido mas fuerte la saco de sus pensamientos, era Ron que al parecer lo que fuera que le estuviera molestando resultaba ser mucho mas fuerte que antes. La chica se acerco y al notar que estaba empapado en sudor le pasó una mano por la frente, esperaba que estuviera ardiendo pero, por el contrario, estaba helado.

Hermione se sentó y volvió a tomar el libro mas sin embargo poco tiempo después de haber vuelto a leer el brazo del pelirrojo se movió violentamente, la chica de ojos melados miro a su amigo con atención.

-¿Ron?-pregunto Hermione, pero el pelirrojo no contesto, simplemente siguió quejándose ligeramente-¿Ron? ¿Me escuchas?

Sin embargo no paso nada, Hermione suspiro aliviada y se acomodo en la silla, sintió un ligero estremecimiento por el frio pero eso fue todo, de pronto el brazo de Ron se volvió a mover. Hermione se levanto de nuevo y se acerco a tomar otro vaso de agua mas sin embargo justo cuando estaba por servirse vio como Ron se movía. El chico estaba despierto.

-Ron… ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Hermione acercándose al chico

El pelirrojo parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse, trataba de mirar a todos lados, parecía estar muy asustado.

-¿Ron?

-¿Dónde… donde…-alcanzo a murmurar Ron

Los ojos del chico revelaban un intenso miedo, hasta ese momento Hermione se había limitado a verlo pero hora lo toco para tratar de calmarlo, ante aquel roce por parte de la Griffindor el chico reacciono con enorme terror y quiso salir de la cama, Hermione le contuvo.

-Tranquilo, Ron…. Soy yo… Hermione-le tomo fuertemente de la mano, Ron tardo en comprender pero finalmente bajo la vista para ver como su mano y la de ella se unían en un fuerte agarre

Negó con la cabeza demostrando así que todavía no estaba completamente estable, la chica le tomo de la cara con la otra mano y le obligo a que la viera a los ojos, Ron pareció reconocerla en ese momento y se fue calmando poco a poco, una de las puertas del aula se abrió y entró madame Pomfrey.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto alarmada la enfermera y se acerco a los Griffindor

Hermione quiso responder pero en ese momento noto que Ron aun lucia bastante asustado, parecía como si su mente no estuviera con ella.

-Madame Pomfrey… algo le pasa a Ron-dijo Hermione

El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse como si estuviera frente a alguien que le asustara por completo.

-Tranquilícese, señor Weasley-dijo la enfermera con voz firme, se acerco al muchacho y encendiendo una débil luz en su varita-lo voy a revisar… ¿Puede comprenderlo?

Ron miro a Hermione y luego a la enfermera, asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto el chico-¿do-do-donde estoy?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Hermione alarmada

-No… no se… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Ron totalmente confundido

-¿Qué le pasa, madame Pomfrey?-pregunto Hermione asustada

-Calma, señorita Granger, debo de revisarlo

Madame Pomfrey acerco la varita al rostro de Ron, la débil lucecita alumbro levemente los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Señor Weasley, dígame cuando la luz le moleste-ordeno la enfermera

Hermione observo como la luz de la varita aumentaba de intensidad poco a poco, Ron miraba atentamente la luz, no parecía que le molestara sin embargo pronto el brillo de la varita comenzó a hacerse mas y mas fuerte.

-¿No le molesta, señor Weasley-pregunto la enfermera

La luz ya era muy fuerte pero Ron no parecía inmutarse ante ella.

Pero a Ron no le interesaba la luz, había comenzado a escuchar algo, un ruido sumamente extraño, una risa, alguien se estaba riendo... aquella risa era de diversión, de repente Ron ya no veía la luz de la varita… no… ahora estaba viendo tres cuchillas. El pelirrojo golpeo la mano de la enfermera aterrado, ya no estaba en aquella sala, estaba en el bosque prohibido frente a alguien que quería lastimarle y debía de evitarlo.

-¡No!-grito el pelirrojo, la varita de la enfermra salió volando, el chico empujo a la enfermera y dio un par de pasos tratando de escapar de un enemigo que las dos mujeres no eran capaces de ver

Hermione le había sujetado para calmarlo y el pelirrojo trato de huir de aquel toque, el chico grito asustado ante el toque de Hermione, para Ron esa no era su amiga sino alguien que quería herirlo, la enfermera ahora también trataba de mantenerlo calmado y de recostarlo pero el chico trataba de zafarse y luchaba gritando enloquecido.

-¡Ron! ¡Detente!-grito Hermione

-¡Cálmate, chico!-gruño la enfermera obligándolo a volver a la cama

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES!-grito Ron-¡Maldito traidor! ¡COBARDE! ¡TRAIDOR!

Empujo de nuevo a la enfermera haciéndola caer de espaldas, Hermione se había alejado un poco para escapar de los fuertes manotazos de su amigo. Ron se levanto de la cama y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta con intensiones de escapar mas sin embargo en ese momento se quedo hipnotizado viendo su pecho, sobre el pijama que traía comenzaban a aparecer tres manchones rojos, y no parecían dejar de crecer, miro a su amiga y a la enfermera del colegio, la chica se había llevado sus manos a la boca al ver el rojo en la pijama.

Hermione se acerco, le sujeto la cara con ambas manos y le obligo a que la viera a los ojos.

-¡Ron ¡RON!-le grito al muchacho aterrorizado, este miro a la chica-mírame ¡MIRAME! ¡Quédate aquí! Quédate conmigo

Lentamente las piernas de Ron comenzaron a doblarse, el pijama de Ron ya estaba empapado en sangre, la chica trato de sostenerlo pero al ser demasiado pesado terminaron los dos en el suelo, Hermione hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerlo erguido pero las escazas fuerzas del pelirrojo se lo impidieron.

Madame Pomfrey se había acercado ya y ahora le inyectaba algo en el brazo.

-Ayúdame, Granger-dijo madame Pomfrey tratando de levantarlo-debemos de atenderlo rápido

Entre las dos mujeres lo volvieron a poner en cama, cuando madame Pomfrey le quito el pijama ensangrentado de un solo tirón Hermione pudo ver como las heridas de su amigo se habían abierto, la hemorragia se había detenido pero aún estaba en peligro.

Hermione no pudo dejar de ver como madame Pomfrey hacía todo lo posible por salvar al pelirrojo.

* * *

-Hola, Harry-dijo Hermione al ver entrar al joven mago a la sala común

El chico miro a Hermione y simplemente agito una mano con pesadez, las cosas se habían puesto más complicadas y ahora solo quería descansar. El chico había estado todo el día con Alucard entrenando, ya había vuelto Dumbledore al colegio por lo que los entrenamientos se habían regularizado, estaba cansado y le habría gustado estar un rato a solas con Ginny pero ella estaba en ese momento en detención.

La pelirroja estaba castigada por haber peleado sin razón aparente con una alumna de Hufflepuf, había armado un enorme barullo en la biblioteca y nadie sabía por qué, ni siquiera a Harry o a Maura les había dicho la razón.

-Te ves terrible-comento Hermione cuando el chico se sentó a su lado, en el sofá más alejado

-Es así como me siento-respondió el joven-Alucard se desquito por los días de descanso

-Deberías de irte ya a dormir

-Aun tengo cosas que hacer… ¿Sabes? Todo esto, los entrenamientos, los deberes, todo, lo soportaría si estuviera conmigo Eris… o al menos Ginny

-¿Todavía no te habla, Eris?

-Me evita, aprovecha los pasillos secretos que le enseñe para poder esquivarme, no quiere verme ni en pintura

-No te preocupes, déjala asimilar la noticia y veras como será ella la que se acerque a ti- Hermione miro como el atardecer estaba comenzando a aparecer en el cielo, habían pasado tres días desde la recaída que había tenido Ron y no lo había vuelto a ver, desde que Ariana se entero de lo pasado se había vuelto sumamente sobreprotectora y Hermione no había querido acercarse al pelirrojo por miedo a que su novia pudiera notar algo que no le gustara-¿Ginny sigue en detención?

-Si, y aun no me quiere decir que es lo que sucedió ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada de ese accidente?

-No pero a decir verdad no me ha dicho nada últimamente-la chica miro pensativa a Harry-tal vez deberías pasar más tiempo con ella, últimamente ha estado de mal humor… todo le molesta

-Lo sé… hemos peleado mucho, siempre se termina disculpando… debe de haber algo que pueda hacer por ella, sin embargo no me dice nada, no sé cómo ayudarla

Harry permaneció callado tratando de recordar en que momento su relación con Ginny se había vuelto tan difícil, en qué momento al encontrarse con la pelirroja no sabía si se iban a pelear o a estar felices de estar juntos, o simplemente cuando habían dejado de disfrutar de estar juntos. La última vez que estuvieran totalmente a gusto fue durante la salida a Hogsmeade el día de la alineación planetaria, recordó que a partir de ese día sus responsabilidades se habían incrementando al igual que las de Ginny, el con sus entrenamientos y ella con sus estudios ya que ese año debía de presentar los T.I.M.O.S, y en realidad sus momentos a solas se habían reducido dramáticamente. Los escasos momentos en que solían estar juntos estaban llenos de peleas, la única razón por la que seguían juntos era por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro… aunque últimamente Harry había comenzado a preguntarse si Ginny le seguiría amando.

-¿Has sabido algo de lo que te conté?-pregunto Hermione sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos

Harry le miro con atención, la chica de ojos melados le había contado lo sucedido con el pelirrojo, la alarmante recaída había quedado en segundo plano cuando su amiga le conto aquellas curiosas palabras que había gritado el pelirrojo.

_¡Maldito traidor! ¡COBARDE! ¡TRAIDOR!_

Existía la enorme posibilidad que esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacía su agresor, la persona que lo había herido, durante aquella platica los pensamientos de ambos se dirigieron directamente al Slitheryn pero no creyeron posible que Malfoy tuviera algo que ver con ello, el había salvado a Ron. Harry había decidido indagar un poco con el Slitheryn y lo había hecho. El rubio le había jurado que no había visto nadie cerca del bosque prohibido, ni siquiera alguien conocido. Porque por las palabras de Ron indicaban que se trataba de alguien que ellos conocían, que era uno de los suyos.

-Claro que lo hice-Hermione espero expectante-nada, Malfoy no vio a nadie-dijo negando con la cabeza

La chica no insistió mas en aquello, su mente estaba ocupada preocupándose en otras cosas.

-Harry… ¿Crees que podrías prestarme la capa de invisibilidad?-pregunto Hermione haciendo que Harry la mirara extrañado por la forma tan impredecible en que había cambiado de tema

-¿Mi capa?-pregunto extrañado el muchacho-¿Para que la quieres?

-Necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas

-¿Invisible?-pregunto Harry

La chica asintió sin mirarle, su mirada estaba en el fuego de la chimenea, y el chico comprendiendo que era un asunto, delicado asintió con un poco de renuencia.

-Sea lo que sea…. Ten cuidado, Hermione-le dijo después de haber ido por ella al dormitorio y entregársela

Los dos Griffindor se vieron en silencio un momento y después la chica de ojos melados salió de la sala común guardándose la capa en la mochila, Harry tenía una leve idea de lo que haría su amiga y aunque le habría gustado evitarlo no pudo, sus propios problemas le agobiaban, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá preguntándose en que se estaría equivocando en su relación con Ginny, de repente se le vino algo a la mente. Tal vez con ello podría reconectarse con su novia.

Miro alrededor para asegurarse de estar solo.

-Dobby-dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el elfo domestico -Dobby… Dob…

-¡Harry Potter!-grito Dobby apareciendo junto a él-Dobby lo siente, Harry Potter, pero Dobby estaba distraído y luego Dobby no podía creer que Harry Potter le llamara y entonces Dobby se dio cuenta que era verdad y Dobby…

El chico se alegro de que estuvieran a solas si no habría sido una terrible tarea explicar la presencia del elfo en la sala común. Harry sujeto al elfo de los hombros temiendo que se pusiera a saltar por toda la sala común.

-Está bien, está bien... ya entendí-dijo Harry tratando de callar al elfo y poniendo una mano sobre su boca -¿Quieres guardar silencio un momento?

Dobby asintió efusivamente y se tapo el mismo la boca con ambas manos, Harry se inclino apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas para estar a la altura del elfo.

-¿Dobby ya puede hablar, Harry Potter?-susurro el elfo viéndolo atentamente-porque a Dobby le gustaría saber que necesita, tal vez Harry Potter quiera que Dobby le ayude con alguna tarea, tal vez Harry Potter necesita enormemente a Dobby… y Dobby estaría gustoso de poder ayudarlo

-Sí, exacto, Dobby, necesito que me hagas un favor, es algo muy importante

El elfo soltó un chillido de emoción pero se volvió a tapar la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo, asintió con la cabeza tan fuerte que sus enormes orejas habían golpeado su cara.

-Dobby, necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Qué tan limpia esta la casa de Grimauld Place?

* * *

El corazón de Hermione latió con nerviosismo cuando vio a Ariana salir del aula donde estaba su amigo, había pasado la ultima hora afuera esperando a que la chica se fuera y pudiera ir a ver a Ron, no sabía porque se sentía así si solo quería ver al chico, era una visita inocente pero aun así tenía la sensación de que había algo prohibido en aquella visita que estaba haciendo.

Tardo por lo menos otra media hora para que la chica se decidiera a entrar al aula, finalmente se armo de valentía y se acerco a la puerta, primero empujo ligeramente para que se abriera una pequeña rendija, de esta emano una ligera luz, cuando empujo totalmente pudo ver al pelirrojo en cama leyendo un libro con la varita encendida en una mano. La puerta rechino y el pelirrojo volteo a ver con apariencia alarmada.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Ron levantando la varita-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

-No, soy Hermione-dijo la chica quitándose la capa

-Ho, si, hola Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo con señas de alivio en su rostro-es demasiado noche para que estés aquí

El pelirrojo tenía un aspecto lamentable, ahora estaba mas flacucho y ojeroso, irónicamente las pociones que le suministraba madame Pomfrey para mantener sus heridas en constante regeneración también mermaban su salud.

-Y tu deberías de estar dormido-dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado-debes descansar para que te recuperes pronto

-Lo sé… es solo que… estaba leyendo este libro-dijo Ron levantando un libro que tenia en su mano, la portada decía _pociones avanzadas_-lo olvido Cho hace rato que me visito y como estaba aburrido quise leer un poco

Hermione tomo el libro y le dio una ojeada, a pesar de que Cho solo iba un año mas adelante que ellos aquellas pociones era muy avanzadas, la chica apenas lograba comprender su contenido… era muy seguro que Ron ni siquiera supiera de que hablaba. Miro al chico esperando encontrar alguna mentira en su rostro pero sus ojos estaban posados en una de las puertas que comunicaban a otra habitación.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para que estés despierto, Ron-dijo Hermione y lo recostó en la cama para comenzar a arroparlo-ya podrás leer mañana

-No, no… estoy a mitad de un capitulo muy importante-dijo Ron sentándose de nuevo en la cama y le arrebato el libro-si lo termino ahorita posiblemente pueda aprender cómo utilizar un caldero de la forma correcta

El muchacho se acomodo y volvió a su lectura, Hermione lo miro sintiendo una ligera aprensión en su pecho, el pelirrojo se veía enfermo pero parecía que las heridas en su pecho no era lo único que necesitaba curarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?-pregunto Hermione

-Pues al parecer todo lo que creí saber de pociones era pura basura-dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada del libro-no sé cómo diablos he podido llegar tan lejos sin saber nada de esto

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ron-dijo Hermione-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy tratando de aprender algo

-Ron… dime-pidió Hermione-cualquier cosa que sea puedes contármelo

-Hermione… no sucede nada-Ron le miro y forzó una sonrisa- solo que no voy a poder dormir si no termino este capitulo

-Ron…-dijo Hermione tomando el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos y obligándole a que le mirara-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada-dijo y sacudió su cabeza para que Hermione le soltara

-Ron… por favor-pidió Hermione

-No… basta… ¡Déjame en paz!-grito el pelirrojo cuando la chica trato de obligarle a mirarla

Hermione le soltó y se alejo un poco, el chico estaba asustado, se había alejado y vuelto a mirar el libro, ninguno de los dos hablo. Ron estaba tratando de hablar pero su mente estaba en otro lado, Hermione le miro y sintió como si su corazón se rompiera cuando noto que unas cuantas lágrimas salían de los ojos de su amigo.

-En la tarde vino a verme el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Ron

-¿A si?-pregunto Hermione sin dejar de ver el rostro del chico

-Me pregunto si recordaba algo-Ron cambio de hoja del libro-si había algo que pudiera decirle, que hacía en el bosque prohibido… o quien me había atacado… o que significaba eso que dije la otra vez

-¿Y que le dijiste?-vio como otra lagrima salía de sus ojos

-Lo mismo que a todo mundo… le dije que recordaba haber estado en el comedor, haber estado en la sala común y haber estado contigo y después nada… de repente aparecía aquí con el pecho agujerado-miro a Hermione-pero no es verdad… no es cierto

-¿Qué recuerdas, Ron?

-Nada en especifico-dijo volviendo a mirar al libro-es solo un par de imágenes… y un ruido-suspiro-es solo… es solo que cada vez que cierro los ojos veo… un varita apuntándome… veo los cuchillos-en ese momento mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Ron y cayeron en el libro-y si me quedo callado y hay silencio lo oigo… escucho esa risa… burlándose de mi… no puedo dormir… sueño con ello todo el tiempo

-Ron…

-Y no puedo dejar de pensar que si me distraigo… ese tipo… sea quien sea… va a volver… volverá para acabar con su trabajo-dijo Ron bajando la vista para que Hermione no le viera-porque sigue afuera… el esta afuera y sabe que estoy aquí y que estoy solo… por mas que me esfuerzo no puedo dejar de pensar en que si no fuera por Malfoy no habría sobrevivido y que no importa cuanto me esfuerce no logro recordar mas que eso

-Ron, no estás solo-dijo Hermione acercándose a él, le abrazo y Ron dejo abrazarse

-Tienes que irte… ya es muy tarde y pueden regañarte-dijo el pelirrojo con intención de volver a ver el libro

-Eso no importa, Ron-susurro Hermione y lo miro a los ojos-tu no estás solo

Lo empujo con delicadeza para que se acostara, le quito el libro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le miro tratando de mostrarle tranquilidad.

-Duerme ahora

-No… no quiero dormir-mostrando un genuino miedo

-Yo me quedare contigo-le susurro-yo me quedare y te cuidare… todas las noches si es necesario

* * *

La pelirroja pateo la pared del baño enojada, la ira había vuelto a brotar de ella y cada vez era más difícil de controlar. Ahora había sacado su temperamento contra Colin, el pobre chico tan solo se había cruzado con ella y había recibido varios encantamientos como el moco murciélago. Había tenido que huir de ahí para no recibir más reprimendas, aun no estaba segura de que el chico supiera que había sido ella la que le había atacado.

-Hice mal… hice mal-murmuro Ginny recargando su peso sobre uno de los lavamanos- no debí de…

-Por supuesto que no debiste, Ginny-dijo Tom parándose junto a ella-¿Que te hizo ese pobre chico? Deberías de pensar en controlar ese temperamento

-Eres tu… eres tu el culpable de todo esto-dijo Ginny apenas atreviéndose a mirar al recuerdo

Hasta hace poco el recuerdo Tom Riddley había sido un muchacho arrogante, ansioso y más que nada cruel pero ahora el recuerdo que estaba a un lado de la pelirroja era el de un hombre adulto, serio, precavido y sobre todo comprensivo; había veces en que cuando Ginny le veía tenía la sensación de estar viendo a un Tom mucho más agradable maduro e inclusive confiable… de hecho más de una vez se había sorprendido pensando que sería bueno hacer caso a los consejos que le daba aquel nuevo Tom Riddley.

-Eres tu el que me provoca esto-le acuso Ginny y miro con violencia al recuerdo-no sé cómo pero tú eres el culpable

-Eso podría ser cierto… cuando tenía tu edad me sentía molesto por todo-respondió Riddley, Ginny pudo apreciar que ahora lucia una edad cercana a los cuarenta años-pero yo era mucho mejor que tu ocultando mis emociones, te convendría hacer lo mismo

El recuerdo se le quedo viendo con atención y la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada, así permanecieron por unos segundos hasta que ella se vio en el reflejo del espejo más cercano, reconoció de inmediato esa expresión que se mostraba en su propio rostro, era la de Tom Riddley. Esa mirada le pertenecía al joven Riddley. La chica sacudió su cabeza y se metió a uno de los cubículos de los inodoros.

-Sabes perfectamente que es lo que te está pasando, Ginny-comento Tom-se que lo sientes tanto como yo… te estás convirtiendo en mi

Se escucho el ruido del agua del inodoro correr y la pelirroja salió del cubículo, Ginny le miraba con burla.

-¿Me estoy convirtiendo en ti? ¡Qué tontería es esa!

-Deberías de darte cuenta, ya tienes mi temperamento, tienes mi poder y poco a poco asimilaras mi esencia

Ginny quiso replicar aquella información pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Maura, la chica se asomo dentro del baño como si buscara a alguien, su rostro se ilumino cuando noto la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Ho, Ginny! ¡Te estaba buscando!-miro alrededor-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-No, solo estaba hablando conmigo misma-dijo Tom respondiendo a la pregunta de la muchacha-hem… cosas de la clases… no logro comprender los deberes de Transformaciones

Aquella frase la había dicho Riddley pero de pronto Ginny se dio cuenta que sin querer ella misma había dicho lo mismo apenas segundos después de que lo hiciera Tom.

-Comprendo-dijo Maura sonriendo confiada-yo hago lo mismo con pociones, rápido, tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones

La chica se marcho dejando a la pelirroja sola y sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer el recuerdo, la había manejado, la había manipulado fácilmente dejando aterrorizada a la pelirroja.

-Es de mala educación no responderle a tu amiga, Ginny-comento Tom sonriéndole, esta vez Ginny noto una mueca de maldad en su rostro

La pelirroja volvió a recargar su peso en el lavabo, su mirada se centro en el espejo frente a ella y aunque Tom Riddley estaba justo detrás suyo no se reflejaba en el espejo. Inhalo aire a grandes bocanadas tratando de tranquilizarse ya que sabía perfectamente que si se dejaba llevar por el temor sería más fácil que Riddley la controlara, lo sabía por experiencia. Hacía tantos años que había pasado por lo mismo y ahora que repasaba todo desde un punto de vista más frío sabía que la desesperación que había llegado a sentir en aquella ocasión la había llevado a sentirse más sola e indefensa que nunca, eso sin duda alguna le había facilitado al Horrocruxe poder dominarla más fácilmente.

Entonces recordó claramente el día en que Harry le había contado lo de los Horrocruxes, le había dicho que eran pedazos de alma de lord Voldemort, pedazos de alma que se encargaban de asegurar la supervivencia de su creador, y cuando estaban cerca de algún potencial portador hacían todo lo posible por destruir su espíritu porque de esa forma exprimían hasta la última gota de alma que tenía ese portador. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Nadie lo sabía, al ser hechos de magia negra y haber sido creados con una muestra de maldad pura no se podía esperar que esos Horrocruxes fueran razonables. Hermione había sacado la conclusión de que lo hacían por que de esa forma se acercaban a una genuina vida. A pesar de que eran partes de una única alma esos Horrocruxes eran todo lo contrario a una cosa viva, y al posesionar a alguien y hacer esa extraña sustitución de almas representaba una forma de cobrar vida, ser autónomos… tener vida propia.

Ginny miro el espejo y se concentro en el lugar en el que estaría Tom si se pudiera reflejar en él. Si los Horrocruxes cobraban fuerza haciendo que su huésped fuera miserable entonces la mejor forma de hacerlos débiles era teniendo esperanza, fe, y sobre todo sintiendo algo que ellos no podían. Amor.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y pensó en lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

_M__me siento celoso porque me gustas... y porque te quiero ¿Hay algún problema?_

Recordó ese día perfectamente, Harry le había declarado el cariño por el que rogaba desde que tenía once años, y no solo recordó eso sino cada uno de los días que habían pasado juntos, el primer beso en la enfermería, la primera vez solitarios en un armario, el primer _te amo _que se dijeron, el primer _te amo_ de aquella mañana antes de salir de la sala común…

_No importa que hagas eso, Ginny… ya soy suficientemente fuerte para detenerte-_ Dijo la voz de Tom en su cabeza sin embargo se escuchaba bastante débil y lejana

Cerro con fuerza sus manos sobre el lavabo y recordó con claridad la primera vez que durmieron juntos, justo después del malentendido de navidad en Grimould Place, aquella vez que habían estado a punto de tener relaciones, la primera vez que acepto estar enamorada de Harry, no de que le gustase sino estar genuinamente enamorada de él.

La chica abrió los ojos ansiando poder ver los ojos de Harry frente a ella, poder tocar su cicatriz, acariciar su cabello y quitarle los anteojos para poder besarle, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el recuerdo había desaparecido, miro el lugar en el que hasta hace poco estaba parado, había desaparecido. Tom no había podido soportar el amor que ella podía sentir. Sonrió al pensar que Harry se había convertido en su propio Horrocruxe… era el él que la mantenía viva.

La chica suspiro y armándose de valor salió del baño, camino por los pasillos sintiéndose liberada de aquel malvado recuerdo, sabía a la perfección que aunque había ganado aquella batalla aún estaba en guerra. De pronto alcanzó a ver a un chico a unos metros delante de ella, sintiendo un enorme amor por él la pelirroja corrió para alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su novio se lanzo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el muchacho se había sobresaltado al sentir su peso sobre él

-¿Ginny?-pregunto Harry cuando pudo zafarse del fuerte abrazo de su novia-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en clases

La chica le miraba sonriente y no pareció importarle aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé… es que se me olvido darte algo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido

Ginny lo abrazó de nuevo y le dio un fuerte beso, la chica no se limito a posar sus labios sobre los de Harry sino que lo alentó a que le respondiera aquel beso sin importar que estuvieran en medio de un pasillo atestado de alumnos del colegio.

-¿A que debo ese beso?-pregunto Harry sorprendido cuando se separaron

-A nada-respondió sonriente la pelirroja-es solo que hace mucho que no te besaba

-Me besaste esta mañana-respondió el chico sonriendo con nerviosismo y viendo alrededor al notar que varios alumnos habían volteado a verles

-Pues fue hace mucho tiempo-le sonrió la pelirroja

El joven mago sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras se aferraba a ella muy fuerte.

-Bueno, vamos, te llevo a tu clase -le dijo el muchacho soltándola-acabas de terminar tu castigo y si no llegas pronto tendrás otro

La chica le dio otro beso y se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero apenas hubo dado un par de pasos el muchacho la llamo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Quiero darte una sorpresa

La chica sonrió encantada, desde hacía mucho tiempo no habían tenido ni un momento a solas.

-Por supuesto-respondió la pelirroja- ¿Cuándo?

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

* * *

La chica salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello con una toalla, corrió a su cama sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento por el frío, comenzó a sacar varias prendas para observarlas y después volverlas a meter a su baúl con rostro critico, después de un rato encontró un conjunto que le pareció lo suficientemente adecuado y comenzó a peinar su húmedo cabello. Todo eso era observado por Maura, la chica estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, le estaba poniendo suma atención a su amiga.

-Creo que se para quien te estás arreglando-comento la chica sonriente pero no hubo respuesta de la pelirroja, solamente una pequeña sonrisa que le confirmo sus sospechas

Maura fue al baño y para cuando hubo salido la chica ya estaba cambiada y en ese momento se comenzaba a maquillar, cuando hubo terminado Ginny se paro frente a su amiga sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunto la pelirroja

La pelirroja no llevaba el uniforme escolar sino unos pantalones de mezclilla de un color azulado y una blusa a cuadros de color rosa claro que se le ceñía bastante a la cintura. La chica silbo impresionada.

-Te ves bastante bonita-respondió y se miro a sí misma-y pensar que yo me veo como niño

-Gracias…. Ya me voy-sonrió la pelirroja

-¿Vas a salir con Harry?-pregunto Maura

-Sí, deséame suerte

-Cuídate-dijo Maura

La chica sonrió viéndola salir de la habitación y se imagino que el muchacho debía de pensar llevarla a un lugar muy especial para que la pelirroja saliera vestida así. Estaban a punto de dar el toque de queda así que seguramente no tardaría en regresar, eso no importaba, hacía un buen rato que la veía bastante estresada y ese corto paseo con Harry seguramente le sentaría bastante bien.

Abajo el muchacho ya la estaba esperando, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás y leyendo un _The daily Prophet_ , la chica se sentó junto a él y miro el diario, había una pequeña noticia acerca de Dementores pero antes de que pudiera leer acerca de que se trataba el joven mago cerro el diario.

-Hoy no-dijo ante la mirada interrogante de su novia- hoy no hay nada de cosas oscuras, solamente estamos tu y yo

La chica sonrió y le abrazo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Ginny

-¿Cenaste?

-No, me dijiste que guardara mi apetito para algo mas-respondió la pelirroja

-Perfecto, vamos que nos están esperando

La chica sintió curiosidad acerca de lo que acababa de decir su novio pero quiso esperar a la sorpresa, Harry tomo la capa de invisibilidad que tenía a su lado y se cubrieron con ella antes de salir de la sala común; mientras que iban caminando por el pasillo se encontraron con varios alumnos que regresaban a la sala común, Ginny había alcanzado a ver la hora en su reloj antes de salir de la sala común, calculo que si llegaban pronto a donde Harry la estaba llevando tendrían cuando mucho media hora antes de que tuvieran que regresar a la torre de Griffindor. Eso era algo frustrante pero pensó que era mejor que nada.

-¿Me trajiste a comer a las cocinas?-pregunto Ginny cuando el joven mago se detuvo frente al conocido cuadro de frutas

-Casi, pero no-dijo el joven mago haciéndole cosquillas a una de las frutas

Al entrar a las cocinas se encontraron a muchos elfos trabajando, ya no estaban haciendo comida sino que caminaban de un lugar a otro con instrumentos de limpieza preparándose para salir al castillo a hacer su trabajo. Cuando Harry se guardo la capa Ginny pudo admirar a todos los elfos caminando de un lugar a otros, aunque ya había ido muchas veces a las cocinas aun le impresionaba la cantidad de elfos que había allí y lo organizados que podía verse cuando trabajaban. Harry la jalo de la mano para guiarla a un misterioso lugar, cuando estuvieron cerca de las enormes estufas la pelirroja pudo notar que ahí había alguien que si conocía.

-¡Hola Dobby!-saludo Ginny entre gustosa y un poco rencorosa, aun recordaba como Dobby los había drogado accidentalmente en las vacaciones

-Hola señorita Ginny-dijo Dobby sonriente-¿Esta lista?

-¿Lista?-pregunto y miro a Harry-¿Para qué?

-Solo toma su mano-dijo Harry emocionado

El elfo había estirado su manita, Harry la tomo y después de un momento de indecisión la chica hizo lo mismo; Ginny sintió enseguida un ligero tirón hacía adelante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido de las cocinas del colegio, por un momento la chica no supo donde estaba pero después se percato de que habían aparecido en Grimould Place.

-¿Estamos en Grimauld Place?-pregunto Ginny asombrada, no podía creer que hubieran salido del colegio

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?-pregunto Harry pero la chica no respondió

La pelirroja miro el recibidor en el que habían aparecido aun sin poder creer que ya no estaban en Hogwarts.

-Gracias, Dobby, yo te llamare cuando necesitemos regresar

El elfo sonrió encantado y se desvaneció de aquel lugar.

-Nunca había visto a Dobby tan… calmado-dijo Ginny cuando el elfo se hubo marchado

-Me costó mucho trabajo lograr eso-respondió el muchacho con mirada de fastidio al recordar todo lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir que Dobby se contuviera

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa-dijo Harry y la guió al comedor

-Tan solo ya no estar en Hogwarts ya es una sorpresa bastante grande

La chica miro asombrada el lugar, conocía perfectamente Grimould Place, pero en ese momento lucía como otro lugar. Estaba oscuro tan solo alumbrado por unas cuantas velas flotantes, todo estaba inmaculado, el piso estaba cubierto por cientos de pétalos de rosa y una mesa ya preparada para comer, estaba adornada con un mantel de un color rosa claro, el color favorito de la chica, había una vieja radio muggle que en ese momento tocaba una canción que no conocía Ginny pero que le encanto.

-Ho, Harry, se ve hermoso-dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho conmovida-Dobby no arreglo esto ¿O sí?

-Claro que no, vine en la tarde y lo hice yo mismo

Llevo a la chica a que se sentara a la mesa y aunque sabía que a su novia le disgustaba que le ayudaran con pequeñas cosas como abrirle una puerta o siquiera que le dieran la mano para bajar de un lugar alto, se aventuro a ayudarle jalando la silla para que se sentara. Ginny no se enfado si no que le pareció algo sumamente romántico, cuando Harry se sentó en su silla la pelirroja había puesto su atención en los platillos que ya estaban sobre la mesa.

-Eso sí lo hizo Dobby-comento el joven mago, con tono de disculpa-cocinar no es mi fuerte

La comida era deliciosa, el elfo había hecho comida francesa y aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que era disfrutaron cada platillo que estaba en la mesa, en un momento Ginny hecho un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado media hora desde que el toque de queda había empezado, no le preocupo sino que en realidad le divirtió aquello.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de que su novia sonreía

-Nada… es solo que me divierte pensar que mientras que todos están en la torre de Griffindor nosotros dos estamos aquí disfrutando de una buena cena

-No sabía qué hacer para compensarte todo lo malo-comento el muchacho-solo se me ocurrió llevarte a algún lugar que no tuviera nada que ver con el colegio

-¿A que te refieres con todo lo malo?-pregunto Ginny sin comprender

-Pues con todo, Ginny, últimamente has estado muy estresada… y bueno… yo tampoco he estado mucho tiempo contigo, no te he apoyado…. ¿Me perdonas?

-Ho, Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Ginny recordando todas las veces en que su explosivo carácter había ocasionado alguna pelea entre ellos dos, se sintió sumamente culpable

La chica sonrió y le tomo de la mano, y aunque no dijo nada con ese simple toque de manos le transfirió a Harry todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, un profundo amor.

En ese momento empezó una melodía, Ginny la escucho con atención y de pronto soltó un gritito emocionada.

-Ese es Clay Aiken-dijo Ginny emocionada

_Baby don't understand _

-¿Quién?

_Why we can't just hold on _

-Me encanta esa canción-a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos-siempre he querido bailar esta canción… es mi favorita

_To each other's hands_

La chica se aferró a la mano de Harry y lo obligo a levantarse.

-Quiero bailar esta canción-pidió la pelirroja

_This time might be the last time_

_I fear unless I make it all so clear _

_I need you so _

El joven miro a la emocionada pelirroja y sonriéndole asintió con la cabeza, el muchacho puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y esta paso sus manos por el cuello de su novio.

_Take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

Se movieron primero despacio pero conforme iba avanzando la canción comenzaron a moverse más rápido.

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

Y aunque Harry aun no sabía bailar los sentimientos que sentían en ese momento los ayudaba a perderse en aquella canción.

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in _

_Take these broken wings _

La pelirroja se abrazo mas fuerte al joven mago y este rodeo la delgada cintura de su novia sintiendo la enorme necesidad de fundirse con ella. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían tenido un poco de intimidad pero en ese momento ambos pensaron que la espera había valido la pena.

_Baby I think tonight _

_We can take what was wrong _

_To make it right _

Harry miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era una hora de que había pasado el toque de queda, su plan era pasar una hora en Grimould place y luego llamar a Dobby para que los regresara pero no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez podría pasar ahí un poco tiempo más.

_Baby it's all I know _

_That you're half of the flesh _

_And blood that makes me whole _

_I need you so _

Ginny también observo su reloj, ya era tarde y había la posibilidad de que alguien se enterara que no estaban en la torre de Griffindor, eso les causaría enormes problemas, mas sin embargo pensó que si Harry le pedía que pasaran toda la noche en aquel lugar ella no tendría el menor reparo en ello.

_Take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

-Te amo-murmuró el chico y aunque ya lo había dicho muchas veces Ginny sintió una enorme emoción en la boca de su estomago

_Take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

El muchacho se separó un poco y le hizo dar una vuelta con la que su cabello revoloteo al compas de la canción.

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in _

_Take these broken wings _

Ginny sintió como si volara, deseo poder volar con Harry y que ninguna preocupación los atacara. Había desaparecido Tom, había desaparecido Voldemort e inclusive la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos. Ahora solo existían ellos dos.

_You got to learn to fly _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

-No te vayas-dijo Ginny

_Let us in _

_Let us in _

-¿Qué?-pregunto el muchacho

-No te vayas-pidió de nuevo Ginny abrazándose a su novio-quédate conmigo para siempre

El chico la abrazó.

_Baby it's all I know _

_That you're half of the flesh _

_And blood makes me whole _

-Siempre estaré contigo

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah so

Todo ese curso escolar tanto Harry como Ginny habían sido testigos de lo poderosa que podía ser esa frase y de lo fácil que podía ser no cumplir aquella promesa, Severus Snape alguna vez se la había dicho a su amada Lilly Evans; los cuatro grandes también lo habían prometido, y ahora el también lo hacía, y el estaba seguro de que a diferencia de ellos el si cumpliría la promesa.

_Take these broken wings _

_And learn to fly again _

_And learn to live so free _

_And when we hear the voices sing _

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre, vivir contigo, crecer contigo… tener familia y envejecer a tu lado-murmuró la pelirroja con la cara en el cuello de su novio

-Yo también quiero eso-dijo Harry sintiendo como su corazón latía emocionado al escuchar a Ginny

_The book of love will open up _

_And let us in _

La pelirroja alzó la vista y miro a su novio, se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, tierno, ligero y casi tímido, era casi como si fuera su primer beso, la chica acaricio la nuca del joven mago y este sujeto con más firmeza la cintura de Ginny, había quedado olvidada la música, la comida y hasta el hecho de que tenían que regresar al colegio, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, la muchacha comenzó a empujar a Harry lentamente hacía un sofá que estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos.

_Take these broken wings _

-Gi… Ginny-murmuro el muchacho cuando sintió como la chica lo sentaba en el sofá, Ginny se había quedado de pie y le observaba atentamente, un mechón rojo de pelo había quedado sobre su rostro haciéndola ver sumamente sexi, Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y volvió a besarle, esta vez con un poco mas de pasión-¿Qué haces?

_You got to learn to fly _

-Ser feliz-susurro la chica-contigo

_And learn to live so free _

La chica se inclino sobre el muchacho y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, probó cada centímetro de piel en el cuello del muchacho, Ginny sintió como la temperatura de Harry aumentaba lentamente, el calor la comenzó a excitar, y aunque ya había sentido aquella emoción, aquella temperatura, esta vez era diferente, ahora solo pararía si querían, no había nadie que les dijera que estaban haciendo algo incorrecto. En ese momento lo único incorrecto era detenerse.

_And when we hear the voices sing _

La pelirroja mordió y saboreo la piel de su novio sintiendose por fin segura, sabiendo que esta vez nada la interrumpiría. Comenzó a deshacerse de los botones de la camisa del chico, uno por uno se fueron retirando para que Ginny viera de nuevo el torso del muchacho, esta vez tenían tiempo, muchísimo tiempo para que ella hiciera todo lo que quisiera.

_The book of love will open up_

Paso las manos con tranquilidad, acaricio escuchando extasiada unos débiles y cortos gemidos de su novio, sintiéndose orgullosa de provocar eso se agacho un poco mas hasta que su boca llego al pecho de muchacho, lamio y luego mordió ligeramente, una macha rojiza quedaría en aquel lugar como evidencia de la pasión que habían disfrutado los jóvenes magos.

_And let us in_

-Creo… creo que ya es… mucho-murmuro débilmente Harry

_And let us in_

Pero Ginny no estaba conforme, comenzó a quitarle completamente la camisa, y aunque Harry le decía débilmente que parara no opuso resistencia alguna; Harry abrió los ojos y observo a Ginny, se había sonrojado, su cabello ahora estaba despeinado y sus ojos reflejaban una pasión que hasta ese momento ambos desconocían, sabían que debían parar, sin embargo ninguno de los dos chicos quiso hacerlo. Harry tomo el bajo de la blusa de Ginny y lo levanto para quitárselo, la pelirroja simplemente se dejo desnudar por Harry. Se abrazaron, sintieron la piel arder del otro, Ginny percibió la firmeza de Harry muy cerca y mientras la besaba pudo sentir la humedad de la boca de su novia.

Hacía mucho calor, el torso desnudo de Harry pidió más contacto, la pelirroja aún llevaba su sostén pero eso tampoco duraría. Se abrazaron sitiando la emoción de estar juntos, mientras que Ginny besaba a Harry con enorme ansiedad, el joven muchacho había conseguido abrir el sostén de la pelirroja, el se contento solamente con levantarlo pero la pelirroja se lo quito con cierta desesperación.

-Harry-murmuro Ginny sintiendo por primera vez el roce de la piel completamente desnuda cuando se abrazaron

Sus pechos ardían, el interior de Ginny estaba húmedo, y su mente se limitaba a pedir más. Había escuchado que cuando aquello ocurría, las mentes se apagaban dejando que lo único que actuara fuera el calor, los cuerpos, pero para ella era diferente, su cuerpo estaba ansioso por sentir aun mas de Harry y su mente también lo quería, su mente estaba gozando de todas las sensación que Harry le transmitía, entonces supo que no era solamente la excitación lo que había ahí, era algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en su corta vida. Cuando Harry toco sus pechos, ella arqueo su espalda al sentir aquel placer, supo que aquello era más fuerte, más adulto que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Ahí había más que el simple acto sexual. Ahí había amor y deseo.

Ahora los dos sabían y estaban seguros de que es lo que debía de pasar. Ginny se levanto, le sonrió sonrojada y de pie, frente a él, le ofreció una mano para que la tomara y este así lo hizo, Ginny le guio a las escaleras, camino lentamente, no había prisa.

Harry camino dócilmente observando su espalda desnuda, aquella curva en su espalda baja le pareció lo mas sexi que allá visto nunca en su vida, mientras que subían las escaleras pudo percibir el perfume embriagante que emanaba la piel de Ginny.

-Mírame-pidió la pelirroja cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry-quiero recordarte, quiero recordar todo esta vez

Harry se tomo su tiempo para acariciar el cabello de Ginny, y sin despegar los ojos de ella empujo la puerta. A diferencia de lo que paso en vacaciones los dos sabían lo que pasaría y por supuesto que lo recordarían.

Al acostarse ambos en la cama sus corazones latían rápidamente, sus cuerpos ya acostumbrados al roce de piel comenzaron a desvestirse por completo, pronto se desprendieron de toda prenda quedando Harry totalmente desnudo y Ginny en ropa interior. Harry beso los labios de la pelirroja con ternura, luego su cuello, el espacio entre los pechos y se entretuvo un largo rato en el vientre de Ginny causándole ligeras cosquilla y aun mas excitación.

No había rastros de miedo o vergüenza en Ginny mientras que Harry le quitaba lentamente la única prenda que le quedaba. Harry la observo completamente desnuda, los pechos con aquel pezón sonrosado, la breve cintura, el ligero vello pelirrojo de su amada Ginny. La pelirroja extendió una de sus manos pidiendo su compañía y Harry la tomo, fue un éxtasis para ambos poder sentirse.

Ginny lo abrazo por completo y mientras que sentía como el pene del chico rozaba su zona intima levanto las piernas para rodearlo con ellas también.

-Te amo-murmuro Ginny y lo repitió muchas veces más

Entonces Harry se acomodo mejor en el abrazo de la pelirroja y puso su miembro en el lugar correcto, Ginny se sacudió involuntariamente ante el primer contacto.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre-dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny a los ojos, ella supo que era verdad -quiero ser feliz contigo

Ginny sintió fuego mientras que Harry entraba en ella, pequeños jadeos de protesta salieron de su boca, se tuvo que abrazar a Harry con fuerza y enterrar el rostro en su cuello para que este no viera dolor en su mirada, sabía que aunque fuera poco el querría parar. El latir de su corazón, el amor y el deseo mitigó cualquier dolor y duda que hubo existido. Ahora cumplían su deseo, estaban ellos dos solos en el mundo.

Ginny no dejó de decir su nombre mientras que hacían el amor.

* * *

HABLANDO CON EL AUTOR: Pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. este ha sido uno de mis capitulos favoritos y disfrute muchisimo a la hora de escribirlo, como ya he dicho antes este fic tiene muchisimos años dentro de mi cabeza, los borradores de esta historia en realidad comenzaron con los hijos de los protagonistas, en ese entonces eran los hijos de Ginny con Harry, Hermione con Ron (aunque no me gustaba esa pareja tenía que ponerlos así); cuando finalmente decidí que quería que se supiera algunos detalles del pasado era esta trama la que se mostraba, el como Hermione y Ron iniciaban su relacion y como Ginny y Harry concibían a su primer hijo. Claro que ahorita no es lo mismo, Harry y Ginny no van a procrear a ningún hijo, y Ron y Hermione todavía no inician un noviazgo.

Tal vez si la cosas salen bien pueda narrar esa historia con la que comence a escribir pero por ahora es todo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, criticas o cual cosa que quieran decirme. nos leemos dentro de quince dias.

Xolotl Rogej.


	39. Corazones rotos

CAPITULOXXXVII.- CORAZONES ROTOS. PRIMERA PARTE.

Era muy de mañana y Ron ya se había despertado, y de muy mal humor; en palabras de la mismísima madame Pomfrey estaba tan escuálido que no podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo, Ron le daba la razón pero había comenzado a sentirse fastidiado de permanecer acostado, inclusive los mimos de Ariana y las continuas atenciones de todos los que le iban a visitar ya ocasionaban en el pelirrojo un hastió difícil de soportar.

La noche pasada haba ido Cho a darle una revisión, por supuesto que la asiática se llevó una sorpresa cuando encontró ahí a Hermione en lugar de Ariana pero su profesionalidad pudo más y se dedicó a la consulta médica, Ron había comenzado a estimar a la Ravenclaw, hasta ese momento había visto a Cho como alguien fría y exigente sin embargo todo ese tiempo que había sido su paciente había encontrado en ella alguien sumamente maternal con y confiable. El hecho de que la asiática no dijera nada sobre la presencia de Hermione en aquel lugar cuando sabía a la perfección lo que sentía el pelirrojo por ella le termino de hacerle sentir una sincera amistad por ella.

El muchacho se levantó de la cama y trato de caminar pero la debilidad en sus piernas hizo que estuviera a punto de caer, recargo su peso en la cama para evitar caer, se palpo el pecho sintiendo las vendas debajo de su pijama y recordó que había tenido otras dos crisis de miedo, en aquellas dos ocasiones Hermione había estado con él, había pasado toda la noche a su lado esperando a que se durmiera. Ron miro alrededor y sintió una leve sensación de abandono, se acercó a tomar un vaso con agua del estante más cercano pero mientras que bebía noto la presencia del libro que había dejado Ariana.

En la portada estaba escrito el nombre de _Cujo_ con letras sangrantes y debajo de estas había unas mandíbulas con enormes dientes que inclusive a él le daban terror. Había un separador de hojas justo a la mitad del libro, Ariana le había leído hasta aquel lugar, sin embargo Hermione había terminado de leerle todo el libro la noche pasada, había sido el final más triste de todos los libros que habían caído en sus manos. Pero por supuesto que él tampoco había ledo tantos libros. El recordar a Hermione le hizo sentirse molesto consigo mismo y sentir que estaba engañando a Ariana. Era cierto que le había dicho a Harry que tenía intenciones de tentar suerte con Hermione pero los últimos días se había dado cuenta que el planear algo y hacerlo de verdad eran dos cosas sumamente distintas.

Además, por supuesto que no la estaba engañando, no habían hecho algo malo ninguno de los dos, no se habían besado, ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablar del tema del baile. Pero tampoco podía decir que le estaba siendo totalmente leal a su novia; habían momentos en que los dos se quedaban en silencio, Hermione solía ponerse a leer alguno de sus propios libros del colegio y el hacía cualquier otra cosa, no estaba seguro si ella le volteaba a ver pero el sí que la veía a ella, la observaba por largos ratos disfrutando de su momento a solas, aunque no era nada del otro mundo si era especial para él. Nunca había sentido algo así con Ariana y sabía exactamente por qué. El seguía enamorado de Hermione. No estaba seguro de que Hermione sospechara lo que él sentía pero no le importaba, por el momento estaba a gusto con esa situación.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y se asomó una pequeña cabecita rubia, Eris miro sorprendida a Ron y corrió a ayudarle.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces levantado?-le regaño la pequeña-sabes perfectamente que madame Pomfrey ordeno que permanecieras en cama todo el día

La niña le ayudo a volver a la cama, el pelirrojo se quejó en señal de protesta.

-No estaba haciendo nada cansado solo tomaba agua-se defendió malhumorado el Griffindor

-Podías esperar a que alguien llegara a ayudarte-le espeto la niña quitándose la mochila-te pudiste haber tropezado y romperte el cuello

El muchacho se quejó ligeramente mientras que terminaba de acomodarse en la cama.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá, Eris?-pregunto el muchacho viendo el reloj de su pared, apenas eran la siete de la mañana

-Venía a verte, hace mucho que no te visitaba-dijo la niña mientras que sacaba un pequeño pan de su mochila y se lo entregaba al pelirrojo-además no podía dormir

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el muchacho mientras recibió el obsequio de la niña agradecido

-Tengo problemas con un proyecto personal y no puedo terminarlo-informo la niña

-¿Son ese tipo de cosas que hacías con Harry?-pregunto dándole un gran bocado al pan

La pequeña niña frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el nombre del joven mago.

-No sé de qué me hablas

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño de la misma forma que Eris, la niña claramente se veía molesta al escuchar el nombre del Griffindor. El muchacho sabía perfectamente que sucedía, Hermione le había contado el altercado que habían tenido los dos Griffindor, ahora podía ver claramente que Eris seguía sentida con Harry por su noviazgo con Ginny.

-Así que todavía estas enojada con Harry-murmuro Ron

-¿Enojada? Yo no estoy enojada-respondió Eris con el ceño fruncido y retorciéndose una de las trenzas que llevaba en ese momento

-Sé que no soy el indicado pero tal vez podrías hablar conmigo sobre eso-dijo Ron con un dejo de desagrado en la voz-he escuchado que hablar de ese tipo de cosas con alguien…

-¿De qué quieres que hable?-pregunto la niña fulminando a Ron con la mirada, se había puesto de pie y ahora cerraba los puños con ira-¿Qué me engaño? ¿Qué se fue con tu hermana sin importar que yo lo apoye más?

-¡Hey! Tranquilízate, Eris, no es para tanto-dijo Ron levantando las manos temiendo que la pequeña se desquitara con él, poco después se dio cuenta de que ese _no es para tanto_ había sido tomado muy mal por Eris

La pequeña niña rugió y camino de un lado para otro, repitiendo el _no es para tanto_ que había dicho Ron una y otra vez.

-Tal vez deberías tratar de hablar con Harry, podrías arreglar las cosas con el

-No quiero-dijo la niña tajantemente

-Él nunca te engaño, Eris… hem… simplemente… no te dijo que salía con Ginny-dijo Ron pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso no mejoraba en nada la situación

Se maldijo mentalmente y concordó con Hermione acerca de que tenía la madurez mental de una cucharilla de té. La niña le había mirado de manera fulminante y se había acercado a tomar sus cosas para marcharse.

-Eris, espera-pidió Ron pero la niña no le hizo caso-¡Harry quería decírtelo!

La pequeña Griffindor se detuvo justo cuando acababa de abrir la puerta y volteo a ver al pelirrojo, aún conservaba aquella mirada molesta pero al menos parecía haber aceptado escuchar.

-Harry no… no quiso ocultarte lo que pasaba… pero… él sabía… sabía lo que sientes por el-dijo Ron eligiendo perfectamente las palabras para no decir ninguna tontería

-Yo no siento nada por el-respondió Eris pero inclusive alguien tan despistado como Ron pudo notar que aquella expresan de molestia había desaparecido, había vuelto a juguetear con su trenza pero ahora su mirada reflejaba otra cosa, tal vez culpabilidad

-Todos sabemos que sentías algo por el-dijo Ron-incluso yo y eso significa que eras muy obvia… ¿Lo… hem… lo que-querías?

Eris se quedó viendo a Ron, la incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro, ya había hablado de eso con Cho y con Luna, había llegado a aceptar que no podía haber evitado que Harry y Ginny se hicieran novios, pero el hecho de hablar con Ron sobre eso era más difícil por el simple y sencillo hecho de que él era chico. Se sentó de nuevo junto a la cama y con apenas un movimiento de cabeza contesto de forma afirmativa.

-Sé que es difícil, Eris-dijo Ron esforzando al máximo su cerebro para poder decir algo adecuado-suena feo… pero, bueno… tu sabes… eras muy chica para el

-Yo lo quería-murmuro la Griffindor sin ver a Ron y utilizando un tono regañado

-Y él te quiere, Eris-respondió el pelirrojo se movió incomodo en parte por la posición en la que estaba y en parte porque no le agradaba hablar de ese tipos de cosas-en verdad te quiere porque eres su hermana

-¿Solo su hermana?-pregunto Eris mirando al chico con sus ojitos de color azul oscuro

-Sí, lo lamento-dijo con sinceridad

Eris bajo la vista, suspiro y mantuvo su cabeza gacha por varios minutos.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Eris-¿Siempre duele tanto esto del amor?

-Sí, lamento decirte que nunca se hace fácil-dijo Ron suspirando pensando en lo que estaba pasando con Hermione y Ariana-te lo digo por experiencia, lo único que se puede hacer es aceptarlo

La pequeña niña suspiro y puso de nuevo aquella cara de enojo pero al poco tiempo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Ron

-Sí, no te preocupes… en realidad… ni me gustaba tanto, él es un idiota-y aunque Eris seguía sonriendo una lágrima había salido de sus ojitos, Ron no supo si no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquella lágrima o la dejaba en un extraño acto de resignación

-Él te extraña-dijo el muchacho

La niña no hizo caso y tan solo se limpió la lágrima que había dejado salir.

-Eres su hermana, te quiere, sé que no es mucho… pero él te necesita

-Yo también lo quiero-dijo Eris sonriendo levemente-quiero a ese cabeza hueca

Los dos se quedaron callados, Eris se había recargado en su cama tal y como lo hacía a veces Hermione.

-Gracias por todo, Ron. Cho dice que eres bastante torpe pero yo creo que eres muy inteligente y lindo

-Claro que no-se rio Ron pero en seguida se llevó una mano al pecho adolorido-me rompí la cabeza tratando de pensar algo que decirte, no lo volveré a hacer

La niña también se rio y miro divertida al chico sin embargo puso una expresión pensativa al poco tiempo. El muchacho se volvió a acostar en la cama y tomo un poco de agua.

-He visto muchas veces a Hermione contigo ¿Ya son novios?

Ron escupió el agua y comenzó a toser sin control a pesar del dolor punzante que apareció en su pecho.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas?-pregunto escandalizado el pelirrojo con los ojos casi salidos de la órbita por la impresión

-Bueno, es que la he visto aquí muchísimas veces más que tu novia… y yo creí…

-¡Pues no creas nada!-grito Ron con la cara roja a más no poder

La niña sonrió al ver la cara de Ron.

-Pero tú si quieres-aseguro la Griffindor, el chico la miro enojado, pensó mucho en algo que decir pero finalmente suspiro y acepto con la cabeza-¿Son novios?

-No, no lo somos-dijo Ron con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Pero y si no quiere ella?

-Creo que tendría que aceptarlo

* * *

Dicen que el hacer el amor es intentar fundirse con la otra persona; tener sexo es satisfacer las necesidades carnales, saciar esa sed que en realidad nunca puede ser satisfecha por completo ¿Por qué, de hecho, cuando estamos realmente satisfecho de aquella tan primaria necesidad? Aunque se llegue al esperado orgasmo nunca se deja de necesitar aquel estimulo que ejerce la pareja, aquel contacto que aunque no es del todo familiar si nos saca de la cabeza aquella soledad, frialdad y sobre todo cualquier contrariedad que esté con nosotros. Hay muchas formas de satisfacerse aquella necesidad, en aquellos momentos el cuerpo pierde el control y nuestro raciocinio se pierde por un momento. Hay algunos que piensan que el simple hecho de tener sexo ya cumple con todo el cometido requerido de ser seres sexuados; el llegar con una persona con la que se tenga o no tenga una relación previa, con alguien conocido o desconocido, y tener relaciones para después volver a la rutina diaria como si no fuera nada del otro mundo es una realidad, algo tan simple como cualquier otra actividad diaria. Por supuesto, hay otras personas para la que es totalmente lo contrario, es algo tan poderoso y magnifico que el simple hecho de pensar en estar con aquella otra persona las hace enloquecer, la necesidad del contacto con aquella persona las obliga a esperar para buscar a alguien adecuado, alguien que supere las expectativas que tienen de un solo y simple acto sexual, porque el acto sexual en si es tan solo mecánica burda y sin sentido. Sin embargo, al agregarle un ingrediente extra hace que todo cambie. El tan solo preocuparse por con quien se está haciendo, si es la persona adecuada y sobre todo si hay algo especial entre ellos dos hace que el acto sexual se transforme en algo más, la necesidad de una intimidad mucho más grande que la misma sexualidad hace de este acto algo mucho más poderoso, la intimidad es, muchas veces, la razón de por qué dejamos de tener sexo y comenzamos a hacer el amor, porque no ofrecemos nuestro cuerpo sino que lo compartimos, ofrecemos nuestros pensamientos, nuestras emociones, nuestros sentimientos, damos todo de la misma forma que nuestra pareja también hace lo propio.

Es en esos momento que conocemos un leve momento en que intentamos ser uno con nuestra pareja, de que ambos ocupen el mismo espacio en el mundo, algo totalmente imposible pero durante un momento eso es para nosotros algo al alcance de la mano.

Es en esos momentos en que conocemos la plenitud. Y ese en ese momento en que Ginny se encontraba, era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor emanar de ella, sus sentidos parecían haberse amplificado ante la necesidad de tener más, estaba conociendo aquella delicia de sentir la humedad y el calor dentro de ella y al mismo momento de sentirse plenamente completa. El placer de poder rodear a su pareja con sus brazos y piernas al mismo momento de sentir la embestida con la que su novio entraba en ella, y el calor… el calor lo era todo.

_Oh, dios…_

Eso era lo único en que podía pensar.

El sudor era más en Harry pero ella lo recibía en su cuerpo con gusto, con él hasta el más mínimo roce se hacía sumamente erótico. El acariciar, tocar, arañar, morder, y besar se había olvidado, ahora el contacto con su piel era lo que más la estimulaba. El vaivén del pecho de Harry contra sus senos ardientes la hacía enloquecer, emita pequeños grititos mientras que Harry le daba pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. En un momento el joven mago salió de ella pero en seguida se acomodó en la entrada de Ginny, lo que por un momento pareció un simple accidente se convirtió en el éxtasis para la pelirroja ya que el muchacho no siguió con el simple coito, el muchacho se acomodó y volvió a entrar en Ginny lentamente pero cuando apenas había entrado ligeramente en ella volvió a salir lentamente, el joven mago volvió a entrar en ella deteniéndose cuando apenas la punta de su miembro se había perdido en los labios vaginales de Ginny. La pelirroja lo empujo ansiosa con las piernas para que terminara de perderse en ella pero el muchacho no la obedeció sino que volvió a salir y a entrar ligeramente en ella; la chica se sintió desfallecer al sentir aquellos movimientos, como si fueran la primera penetración una y otra vez, de pronto cuando la chica se había acostumbrado a aquella nueva sensación el joven mago penetro por completo a Ginny, haciendo que ambos se quejaran ante la sensación, el calor en el interior de Ginny se había convertido en un volcán a punto de estallar dándole un nuevo placer a Harry, una recompensa por el calor que él le proporcionaba a Ginny.

El joven mago penetraba levemente a Ginny un par de veces para después hundirse en ella por completo tan rápido que la pelirroja soltaba un fuerte gemido por la sorpresa, tan solo un leve cambio de velocidad ocasionaba que los dos enloquecieran de placer. En un momento el ritmo aumento y después de un embate más Ginny pudo sentir que además del pene de Harry algo más entraba en ella, sintió otro tipo de humedad, otro tipo de calor, algo que chorreaba dentro de ella, su corazón latir, Harry apretándose más contra ella y ella correspondiéndole abrazándose lo más que podía a él.

Ginny abrió los ojos después de mucho tiempo de estar sintiendo como un haz de luz golpeaba contra su rostro, se puso una almohada sobre la cara mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban al brillo del día, finalmente, después de varios minutos la chica se estiro y se levantó sintiendo al momento un frío que la hizo temblar, se llevó al pecho la cobija para cubrir su piel desnuda.

La chica suspiro y miro a su derecha para ver algo que le provocó una enorme sonrisa, Harry dormía plácidamente a su lado, la pelirroja se volvió a acostar acurrucándose en el muchacho esperando a que se despertara al sentirla, sin embargo este siguió dormido. La chica soltó una sonrisita, recordaba que la semana pasada ella y Maura habían leído en una revista un artículo especial acerca de las relaciones sexuales, en aquel artículo decía que se podía considerar egoísta a un hombre si este se dormía inmediatamente después de haber hecho el amor o si no se despertaba segundos después de que la chica abriera los ojos. Harry no se había dormido inmediatamente después de haber hecho el amor, se habían besado y acariciado unos minutos, hasta que ambos se hubieron dormido, y el hecho de que no despertara en ese momento no hacía pensar a Ginny que Harry fuera egoísta, más bien le hacía sentir cierta ternura además de que le hacía pensar en lo bien que la debió de haber pasado con ella la noche anterior.

La chica se sentó en la cama y busco su ropa, todas las prendas estaban regadas en el piso sin embargo después de pensarlo mucho se levantó y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa traviesa, salió de la habitación completamente desnuda. Ginny se sintió completamente desinhibida al caminar por aquella casa sin prenda alguna, ahí solo estaban ellos dos, y Harry ya conocía todo de ella; cuando llego a las escaleras sintió una leve preocupación, se imaginó a ella bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto la puerta se abriera dejando entrar a alguna persona miembro de la orden, pero después de un rato de vacilar frente a las escaleras desecho aquella idea y bajo segura de la soledad en aquella casa. Se dirigió a la sala y busco el resto de su ropa en donde la noche anterior habían comenzado los besos y las caricias.

Su ropa y la de Harry estaban tiradas a un lado del sofá, la pelirroja miro su blusa y sostén, luego vio la camisa de Harry, y después de meditarlo un poco se puso la camisa de su novio sobre su piel desnuda. Ya más segura al haber cubierto su desnudez la chica se dirigió a la cocina consciente de que una ligera hambre había aparecido. Había comida en la mesa, señal de que Dobby no había aparecido para limpiar la casa, sintió la necesidad de comer algo pero prefirió esperar a que despertara Harry para que desayunaran juntos. Entro a la cocina y se le ocurrió que mientras tanto podía preparar algo para esperar a que el joven mago despertara, le podía dar una sorpresa. La chica se apresuró a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un delicioso chocolate, la despensa estaba perfectamente abastecida, Dobby seguramente se había encargado de ello.

Puso una olla al fuego y comenzó a agregar los ingredientes necesarios, sabía preparar aquel chocolate desde hacía muchos años, su madre le había enseñado argumentando que atraparía a un buen marido si sabía cocinar bien, no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de pensamientos pero tenía que admitir que en ocasiones era útil saber cocinar y no solamente saber cocinar si no ser bastante diestra en todo ello. Ella lo era.

Mientras que preparaba el chocolate Ginny se dio cuenta de que había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo separada de su novio para que pudieran darse un tiempo a solas, hacer el amor había sido consecuencia de la soledad que habían sentido al estar tanto tiempo separados, ahora sabía que cuando regresaran a Hogwarts regresarían de nuevo a la rutina de no verse por días, incluso semanas, porque Harry tenía que cumplir con sus deberes además de tener que seguir con sus entrenamientos, y aunque Eris ya no lo acaparaba tanto aun así no lo vería mucho tiempo. Entonces pensó que todo ese tiempo esperando ver a su novio había valido la pena, hacer el amor era la recompensa por todo ese tiempo esperando a verle. Pensó que si era necesario lo volvería a esperar otra vez para tenerlo solo para ella, y tal vez volver a hacer el amor con él.

La chica esperó hasta que estuviera hirviendo el contenido de la olla para agregar lo que ella conocía como el toque Weasley, su madre le había dicho que si era buena cocinando con el tiempo ella encontraría una forma de darle un mejor toque a todo lo hiciera, al menos con el chocolate así había sido, le ponía un poco de mantequilla y una raja de canela, la chica probo su creación después de haberle agregado el toque Weasley. Había quedado delicioso.

Tomo dos tarros y los lleno del chocolate caliente pensando en que diría Harry de aquella sorpresa en el momento en que le diera a probar del chocolate.

-Parece que alguien tuvo suerte anoche-escucho la voz de alguien a sus espaldas

La pelirroja dio un pequeño salto de susto al escuchar aquel comentario y volteo rápido a ver quién era la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Parado en el marco de la puerta estaba Tom Riddley, la chica quiso hablar pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Ya había notado que el recuerdo había comenzado a envejecer, hasta ese día Tom se había visto como un hombre maduro pero ahora varias arrugas habían aparecido en la frente del recuerdo, su pose orgullosa ahora parecía estar desapareciendo y ahora se veía algo encorvado y lo más importante era que su cabello ahora lucia en varios lugares unas cuantas canas, ahora parecía un hombre de por lo menos unos cincuenta años.

-¿Te la pasaste bien con Potter, Ginny?-pregunto Tom acercándose a ella

La chica se puso en guardia rápidamente pero su atención era robada por el nuevo aspecto del Horrocruxe.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo desilusionado-comento Tom acercándose a ver qué había en la olla-me sorprendí mucho cuando salí de tu mente y me entere de que te acostaste con Potter

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Ginny tratando de hacer tiempo y averiguar lo quesea que le estuviera pasando a Tom

-Sí, esperaba ser el primero que te hiciera todas esas cosas-el recuerdo miro a la chica-esperaba ser el primero que te hiciera sentir todo eso

Ginny miro al recuerdo y mostro una sonrisa despectiva, el ver a Tom perdiendo su joven presencia y el hecho de sentirse tan cerca de Harry la lleno de valor.

-Sí, pero ¿Que importa?-dijo el Horrocruxe encogiéndose de hombros-me conformare con hacértelo todos los días por el resto de tu vida

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo haría contigo?-respondió la pelirroja sintiendo molestia ante ese comentario

-Ho, créeme, lo harás-aseguro el recuerdo sin cambiar su aspecto serio-y eso que estás haciendo… tratando de mantenerme débil pensando en Potter, no te servirá

-¿Qué?

-Tratar de mantenerme sometido con recuerdos felices fue una buena estrategia, no lo niego, pero ya es tarde para eso

-¿Tú crees? Yo te veo algo débil, Tom ¿No será que te estoy venciendo?

-Ya te lo había dicho, Ginny, cada vez que estas con Potter yo me hago más poderoso, el que pienses en él no me debilitará

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ginny sintiendo de pronto un ligero temor-yo veo todo lo contrario. Estuve con él anoche y tú de pronto apareces viéndote así. Tal vez por eso te enojaste

El recuerdo suspiro.

-Yo dije que estaba desilusionado-dijo el Horrocruxe y de pronto mostro una sonrisa, no como las pasadas que lucían tranquilas y hasta confiables esta era como las antiguas, pero ahora lucía más maligna, había mucho más maldad en esa sonrisa que en cualquiera que le hubiera visto-el que te acostaras con Potter fue lo más conveniente para mí me acabas de ayudar como no tienes idea, mi querida Ginny

Y entonces el recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse, fue lentamente y lo último que se desvaneció fue la cruel sonrisa de Tom Riddley. La chica se sintió completamente asustada y perdida. Hacía menos de cinco minutos era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora todo se había arruinado gracias al recuerdo. Se recargo en la estufa y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Harry, sin embargo el recuerdo de la sonrisa maligna de Tom no la dejaba, recordó la primera vez que le había dicho que el estar con Harry le hacía más poderoso, en ese momento había pensado que tan solo la quería molestar como siempre lo hacía pero ahora no estaba segura, trato de centrar sus pensamientos en el hecho de que Tom estaba envejeciendo, tal vez en realidad estar con Harry le debilitaba y solo quería manipularla para alejarla de Harry y que él pudiera recuperarse; si, eso debía de ser, trato de convencerse de ello pero la sonrisa de Tom regresaba a su mente una y otra y otra vez. Estaba segura que esa sonrisa no era fingida, algo estaba tramando Tom.

La pelirroja miro el caldero con el chocolate y se obligó a si misma a olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver Riddley, terminó de servir el chocolate caliente y sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo recuerdo del Horrocruxe; se decidió a volver a la cama con Harry.

La chica se sentó en la cama a un lado de su novio y puso ambos tarros en el buro más cercano, examino el rostro del chico y sonrió sintiendo que la horrible experiencia con Tom se diluía en su mente. Se quitó la camisa quedando completamente desnuda y se recostó a su lado, justo en el momento en que la pelirroja se acomodaba a su lado el joven mago abrió los ojos con aire soñoliento.

-Volviste-murmuro Harry sonriente

La pelirroja sonrió encantada al verle despierto y se apretó a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Ya estabas despierto?-pregunto Ginny

-Si-respondió el joven mago estirándose con cierta pereza- pero no estabas, supuse que habrías ido al baño

-Fui a hacerte una sorpresa-dijo la muchacha y le indico con la mirada que viera al buro que tenía a un lado

Harry miro con curiosidad los dos tarros y tomo uno, la chica le miro esperanzada y tapándose el pecho con la cobija, observo como su novio le daba un trago al contenido del tarro y sonreía saboreando el chocolate.

-Huele bien-dijo Harry y le dio otro sorbo-y sabe mucho mejor ¿Tu lo hiciste?

La pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pusiste? Esta delicioso

-Tan solo el toque Weasley-respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Mientras que el joven mago le daba un nuevo sorbo a la taza observo a la chica que tenía a su lado, aunque le estaba mirando con una expresión de enorme amor aun podía adivinarse una expresión traviesa, señal de que pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Observo con atención la cara salpicada por pecas, bajo levemente la mirada y observo como la chica abrazaba la cobija para ocultar sus pechos, admitió que estos no eran muy grandes pero en el cuerpo de Ginny, una atleta nata, eran una bendición, siguió bajando la mirada y se deleitó viendo las piernas blancas de la chica, la cobija no se las cubría y podía observarlas cuanto quisiera.

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo Ginny

-En la mucha suerte que tengo-dijo Harry pensando que esas palabras sonaban sumamente falsas en aquel momento-estaba recordando… todo

La chica sonrió ante aquello y se acostó, con una mano jalo a Harry para que se pusiera sobre ella. Cuando la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de la pelirroja desapareció los dos cuerpo se volvieron a sentir, para Harry fue algo asombroso; después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose solo, a pesar de tener a dos estupendos amigos, estar con la muchacha era un cambio estupendo. Ahora solo disfrutaba sintiéndose seguro en el abrazo de la chica, sentir la lujuria al pegar su pecho contra los senos de Ginny y sentirse cerca de su intimidad le hizo olvidarse de todo el resto del mundo.

Mientras que Harry le besaba la pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar a Tom, su sonrisa, su maldad. Se obligó a sentir los labios de Harry en su cuello, pero a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir como la humedad en su interior crecía la sonrisa de Tom no desapareció de su mente. Estaba ahí, desnuda con Harry entre sus piernas, pronto volverían a hacer el amor y ella estaba pensando en Tom Riddley. Las cosas se habían puesto sumamente difíciles, Tom tenía la misma fuerza que tuvo cuando la poseyó poco antes de llevársela a la cámara de los secretos, ni siquiera el collar que le dio Alucard la protegía de él. Una voz en su mente le advirtió del peligro, le aconsejaba entre susurros que hablara con Harry, con Dumbledore y con cualquiera que le pudiera ayudar, cualquiera que le diera un esperanza de que Riddley no pudiera atacarle, mas sin embargo otra voz, su orgullo, le dijo que no era necesario hablar con nadie, que no necesitaba pedir ayuda, que ella podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

Mientras que ella abrazaba a Harry con las piernas dándole a entender que estaba lista para recibirlo la chica decidió que podía encargarse ella sola de deshacerse del molesto recuerdo olvidado.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el joven mago, ya habían comenzado a vestirse y de pronto la necesidad por llegar al colegio les había asaltado

La pelirroja se miró la muñeca en donde solía usar su reloj pero en ese momento se hallaba ausente. Se encogió de hombros, ya se había puestos los pantalones y se estaba terminando de poner el sostén.

-Mmmm, no sé, pero es muy tarde-respondió la pelirroja

El joven mago miro la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana calculando que hora sería.

-Por lo menos estoy seguro de que ya no podrás llegar a la primera clase-dijo Harry-si nos apresuramos podrás ir al resto de tus clases

-¿Tan rápido quieres volver?-pregunto Ginny fingiendo tristeza-¿Porque te urge marcharte?

-No quiero pero debemos volver, en especial tu… tienes clases con McGonagall ¿Te imaginas que pasará si sigues faltando?

Ginny se lamentó y se llevó una mano a la frente maldiciéndose mentalmente.

-¡Diablos! Se me había olvidado que tenía Transformaciones, seguramente me matara si no llego de inmediato. ¡Hay que irnos ahora!

-Ahora eres tú a la que le te urge marcharse-se burló el joven mago

* * *

Hermione bajo de la habitación de los muchachos con una mirada de molestia, los muchos estudiantes que se topaban con ella en los escalones se hacían a un lado al verla, no porque fuera una prefecta, sino porque era una chica con mirada asesina que seguramente le sacaría los ojos a cualquiera que osase estorbarle. La chica había pasado a la habitación de su amigo descubriendo así que este no estaba y después de indagar un poco había comenzado a molestarse.

Aquella mañana se había levantado para estudiar, como era de costumbre, y después de un rato había salido de su habitación con la intención de ir a ver a Ginny, en el camino se topó con Karen, que al parecer ya estaba lista para sus clases aunque faltaran un par de horas para ello, la chica le informo que no había nadie en su habitación, la muchacha le dijo a Hermione que probablemente las tres chicas, Ginny, Maura y Karen, se habrían levantado temprano para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar; Hermione no le tomo mayor importancia y regreso a su habitación a seguir con sus deberes. Cuando se acercó la hora de ir a clases fue a la habitación de Harry para que salieran juntos a sus clases.

Desde que Ron estaba internado los dos habían tenido la costumbre de salir a clases juntos, lo hacían todos los días. Al llegar al dormitorio se encontró con una cama vacía, Neville estaba terminado de arreglarse y fue el él que le informo que Harry no había llegado en toda la noche. Hermione permaneció sorprendida sin embargo, después de varios segundos, su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos sueltos; Harry no vuelve en toda la noche, Ginny no está en su habitación porque supuestamente salió a la biblioteca a pesar de que es todavía temprano, y Ginny no es precisamente madrugadora. Se preguntó si el hecho de que los dos estuvieran ausentes era tan solo una casualidad, comenzó a sospechar que tal vez no lo era, si ellos dos estaban juntos… quien sabe cuántas cosas estarían haciendo, los conocía bien y estaba al tanto de que a veces ellos dos… no pensaban bien estando juntos, era cierto que a veces el amor hacía tonta a la gente. En Hogwarts había muchos lugares vacíos y sin posibilidad de que los sorprendieran. Eso le daba mala espina.

Ahora de solo pensar eso se ponía furiosa ¿Qué ninguno de esos dos Griffindor razonaban antes de actuar? Claro que no. Sin importar que estuvieran haciendo no podían darse el lujo de actuar de esa forma, primero que nada estaba prohibido no llegar a la torre de Griffindor, segundo ya iban a iniciar las clases y más les valía llegar porque si no habría muchos problemas. En especial porque su primera hora era con Snape.

¿Ahora en qué lugar podrían estar los dos Griffindor? La chica de ojos melados miro su reloj y decidió que ya era muy tarde para seguir preocupándose por esos dos tontos, tomo su mochila y salió de la torre de Griffindor hacia el aula de pociones, el andar por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes no mejoró su humor, un par de chicos la empujaron levemente al caminar a su lado y fueron recompensados por miradas fulminantes haciendo que los muchachos se encogieran de miedo. Al mirar más adelante pudo vislumbrar que, en medio del mar de gente, Maura caminaba con paso lento.

-¡Maura!-grito Hermione mientras que trataba de avanzar entre la marea de alumnos-¡Maura!

La Griffindor se detuvo y volteo hacia donde estaba Hermione, a la muchacha se ilumino la cara al ver a la chica de ojos melados y, al igual que Hermione, lucho por llegar a donde estaba ella.

-Hola, Hermione- saludo Maura y miro a su alrededor-¿Y Ginny?

-Creí que estaría contigo-dijo Hermione

-Mmmm… ¡Claro que lo está!… digo, estaba-dijo Maura rápidamente con rostro culpable-es solo que nos separamos… al salir de clases… y… creí que habría ido a buscarte a ti y a Harry pero… ¿Tu… porque buscabas a Ginny?

-Necesitaba preguntarle algo importante-dijo rápidamente-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

-No lo sé, tal vez fue al baño-dijo Maura y miro nerviosamente alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a su amiga entre todo aquel mar de alumnos-no debe de tardar en llegar, si quieres dime que es lo que le quieres preguntar y yo le doy el mensaje

-No, no, gracias es que es muy personal-Hermione también miro alrededor-creo que voy a buscarla

-¡No!-dijo Maura y la sujetó del brazo-será mejor que no, ya sabes que últimamente está muy sensible, puede que crea que la estas vigilando

La chica de ojos melados observo con sospecha a Maura, tuvo la intención de enfrentarse con la muchacha sin embargo pronto desistió de ello.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hermione con cara de frustración, suspiro frustrada y miro a Maura de forma crítica-¿Puedo decirte algo y no se lo dices a nadie?

-Por supuesto-dijo Maura aliviada, se había asustado al notar una leve sospecha en los ojos de Hermione-¿Qué sucede?

Hermione la miro dubitativamente y después de un rato suspiro, la tomo de un brazo y la llevo a una esquina de aquel pasillo para evitar que alguien les escuchara.

-Lo que sucede es que Harry no llego anoche-dijo Hermione mirando alrededor y asegurándose que nadie les espiara-fui a verlo hoy en la mañana y no estaba, Neville dijo que no llego a dormir

-¡¿Harry tampoco?!-pregunto Maura sorprendida

Hermione le tapó la boca rápidamente y miro alrededor, varios alumnos que caminaban cerca de ellas voltearon a verles curiosos.

-¿Quieres hablar más bajo, tonta?-le regaño la chica de ojos melados-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Harry tampoco?

Ahora le toco a Maura revisar que nadie les escuchara y aunque no había nadie cerca de ellas jalo a Hermione de un brazo y la llevo a un lado de una armadura.

-Ginny no llego a dormir-le dijo en un susurro-creí que tal vez habría llegado muy tarde y levantado muy temprano o al menos eso esperaba

-¿Entonces me mentiste?-pregunto Hermione molesta

-Bueno… si… pero es que no quería causarle problemas a Ginny-se disculpó la chica

Hermione arrugo el entrecejo y suspiro.

-¿Es posible que ellos dos estén juntos?-pregunto Hermione más para sí misma que para Maura

-Más que posible-dijo Maura y Hermione le miro interrogante-es que ella salió anoche y me dijo que tenía una cita

Hermione le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Con Harry-aclaro la Griffindor

-¡Ya sé que con Harry!-le grito en un susurro-¿Con quién más iba a estar?-la castaña se recargo en la pared llevándose una mano a la cara con expresión exasperada-no puede ser. No puede ser. Solo faltaba eso, sabrá merlín donde están esos dos ahora, conociendo a esos dos pueden estar ahora mismo en el bosque prohibido en un enorme problema

-¿En tan mal concepto los tienes?-pregunto Maura-tan solo debió de habérseles hecho tarde y fue más seguro quedarse en otro lugar en vez de arriesgarse a llegar a la torre común

-Sí, claro-dijo escéptica-lo importante es que no se note su ausencia ahora

-Pues eso va a ser imposible porque ahorita nos toca clases con McGonagall-le informo Maura-ya tuve que inventarle a Sprout que se sentía mal del estómago y que tuvo que ir a la enfermera

-Bien, bien-murmuro Hermione pensando en que hacer-será mejor que llegues a clases a tiempo y no le des importancia a que no está Ginny

-Pero no por eso McGonagall no va a notar la ausencia de Ginny -argumentó Maura

-Lo sé, si te pregunta acerca de Ginny solo dile que no la has visto-dijo Hermione-si le dices que fue a la enfermera le va a ser fácil verificarlo con madame Pomfrey

-Tienes razón-dijo Maura sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada-¿Y tú no vas a tener problemas con Harry?

Hermione se rio con sarcasmo.

-Tengo clases con Snape, al le importa muy poco si Harry asiste a clases-dijo Hermione-solo nos bajara unos cuantos puntos pero si la profesora McGonagall me pregunta no quiero tener que mentirle

-Solo dile que no los has visto no estarás mintiéndole

Hermione arrugo el ceño y miro a otro lado exasperada. Quedaron en esperar a que ambos Griffindor aparecieran, si no lo hacían los buscarían ellas mismas, ignoraban en donde pero de ello se preocuparían después.

* * *

Los dos Griffindor se aparecieron en las cocinas de Hogwarts, aunque los elfos voltearon a verles ninguno les tomo demasiada importancia ya que estaban centrados por completo en elaborar la comida para los estudiantes. Los dos chicos soltaron las nudosas manos de Dobby y este les sonrió complacido.

-Espero que Dobby les haya ayudado en todo-dijo el elfo

El pequeño elfo miró emocionado como los dos Griffindor seguían abrazados por la cintura, el buen humor que mostraban sus amigos le hizo pensar que su trabajo había sido excepcional.

-Todo estuvo muy bien, Dobby-dijo Harry felicitándole

-Muchas gracias por todo-le dijo una sonriente pelirroja y le puso una mano en el hombro

El elfo chillo emocionado y se inclinó varias veces contento.

-Ahora Dobby debe ir a trabajar, Harry Potter, señor-dijo Dobby-si me necesitan solo llámenme

-Espera, Dobby-dijo Harry antes de que Dobby desapareciera entre los demás elfos-no le digas a nadie de esto ¿Si?

-Como digas usted, Harry Potter, señor

La joven pareja salió de las cocinas y aun sin dejar de abrazarse caminaron hacia los salones de clases. La sensación de interminable amor seguía con ellos sin embargo ahora que habían vuelto al colegio poco apoco comenzaban a regresar a la realidad, lo primero que los aquejo fueron las clases que habían perdido, especialmente Ginny parecía contrariada por ello. Después de todo McGonagall sería una pesadilla más tarde.

-Bueno, y ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Ginny tratando de mantener la calma

-No hay ninguno-dijo Harry después de pensar un par de segundos

-¡Tienes que tener uno!-exclamo Ginny soltando a Harry, estaban caminando por el pasillo abrazados por la cintura, pero ahora la pelirroja se había alejado y veía a su novio entre molesta y temerosa-¡Tú me secuestraste! ¿Sabes lo que me hará McGonagall?

Harry se rio levemente al ver la desesperación de su novia y como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe.

-¡Dime tu plan!-exigió la pelirroja

-Bien… ¿Hay alguien en quien confíes en la clase que tienes ahorita?-pregunto el joven mago

-Maura-dijo Ginny sin dudarlo

-Perfecto-dijo Harry-vas a esperarla cerca del salón de clases y cuando salga idean una excusa y van de inmediato con McGonagall para decírsela

-¿Ese es tu famoso plan?-pregunto Ginny algo decepcionada-¿Y si no me cree?

Harry se encogió de hombros, la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro sin embargo después le dio un beso tierno en los labios; era muy probable que la profesora animaga le riñera y castigara, pero no le importaba, había valido la pena.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-pregunto

-Lo mismo, esperare a Hermione-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la situación-después de todo tengo clases con Snape, el que no me presente a clases le alegrara el día

Los dos Griffindor siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación que los separaría, el pasillo que iba a la derecha llevaba a las mazmorras y el de la izquierda a las aulas superiores, donde estaba a punto de terminar la clase de transformaciones.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos al rato?-pregunto Ginny

Harry asintió y le dio un beso más, Ginny le abrazo por un largo rato.

-Debimos de quedarnos en cama-murmuro la pelirroja dando un leve quejido

La pareja se separó, Ginny observo como el muchacho caminaba en dirección del aula de Snape; sonrió recordando la maravillosa velada que había pasado, recordó como habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, aún sentía aquella deliciosa sensación de Harry dentro de ella. Después de desayunar se habían quitado la ropa y, al contrario de la noche anterior, se habían tomado su tiempo; ella había podido verle sin prenda alguna y, aunque se había muerto de la pena, ella había permitido que el la mirara sin restricciones; ella había estado de pie mientras que el, sentado en la cama, le veía con el deseo grabado en los ojos, el rubor había aparecido en su rostro y poco después había vuelto a entrar en ella. Le había dolido igual que en la primera vez… sin embargo después de un tiempo se había convertido en un dolor algo placentero.

La pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su aula, mientras que caminaba se percató de comenzaba a sentir el miedo a la ira de la profesora animaga. Apresuro el paso aunque sabía que por más temprano que llegara no se salvaría de su destino, rogo porque entre su amiga y ella pudieran inventar una buena mentira. De repente, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al aula recordó que debía de hacer algo todavía más importante que su asunto con McGonagall, se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, no había ningún lugar adecuado para hacerlo y después de meditarlo un poco regreso por donde había venido.

* * *

Harry estuvo esperando mucho tiempo frente a la mazmorra donde Snape estaba dando clases, desde ese lugar podía escuchar el leve murmullo que era la voz del profesor dando las últimas instrucciones para la siguiente clase. Al contrario de Ginny él no estaba nada nervioso, lo único que le hacía sentir cierta ansiedad era el hablar con su amiga, sabía que su amiga era bastante comprensiva pero aun así no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verle.

Harry se sabía seguro ya que en esos momentos llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad, cuando había estado a punto de llegar a las mazmorras se acordó de que llevaba consigo aquella capa, había regresado corriendo para prestársela a la pelirroja pero esta ya había desaparecido.

Después de un rato más la puerta se abrió y salieron varios alumnos, alcanzó a ver a un solitario Malfoy, a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise Zabini, poco después salió aquel misterioso alumno llamado Garyel Zelin (la parte de Harry que gustaba de investigar reacciono al ver que el chico mostraba una apariencia cansada y poco concentrada), y por fin, después de un rato más de esperar, pudo ver a Hermione caminar completamente sola entre esa muchedumbre.

Harry se apresuró a seguirla a distancia segura para que nadie pudiera chocar con él, cuando por fin se fue despejando el pasillo Harry pudo acercarse a su amiga lo suficiente como para susurrarle para llamar su atención.

-Hermione-le susurro lo más bajo posible

La chica se detuvo de inmediato dando un leve salto por el susto, volteo alarmada pero no pudo ver a nadie

-Hermione- insistió el Griffindor

La chica se giró rápidamente pero siguió sin ver a nadie. Arrugó el ceño al verse de nuevo sola en el pasillo, los demás alumnos había desaparecido desde hacía un rato. La chica siguió caminando sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

-¡Hermione!

Finalmente la Griffindor volteo decidiendo finalmente averiguar quién la molestaba, Harry se percató que más adelante estaba uno de los pasadizos secreto que conocía, oculto detrás de un papel tapiz. Se acercó más a Hermione y tomo su brazo para empujarla lo más pronto posible al pasadizo secreto. La chica grito al sentir el brazo invisible de su amigo.

-Hermione… Hermione… ¡Espera, Hermione!-pidió Harry cuando estuvo detrás del papel tapiz, la castaña había comenzado a sacudirse y dar patada y golpes a modo de protesta por aquella violenta acometida-¿Quieres dejar de pegarme?

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grito Hermione muerta del susto

-¡Hermione! ¡Detente!-grito el joven mago

La chica se detuvo de repente al reconocer el grito de su amigo; miro alrededor, no había nadie en aquel lugar pero la chica parecía haber entendido la situación, pareció intuir donde debía de estar su amigo.

-¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Hermione

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo!-gruño el muchacho-¿Tenías que pegarme tan duro?

La castaña se había quedado quieta viendo el lugar donde debería de estar su amigo, le veía con los ojos muy abiertos como una pequeña niña atenta en algo realmente asombroso. Hermione levanto una mano y la acerco lentamente tratando de encontrar a su amigo, sintió el primer toque con la tela de la capa de invisibilidad y poco después levanto la otra mano y con suma rapidez le dio un fuerte coscorrón haciendo que el muchacho se llevara la mano a la cabeza mientras que le lagrimeaban los ojos por el dolor. La capa se le había caído y ahora Hermione le veía claramente.

-¡Maldición, Hermione!-grito el joven mago-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué porque hice eso?-pregunto Hermione molesta y dándole varios golpes

El joven mago solo podía cubrirse con los brazos, trató de alejarse de su amiga pero esta lo persiguió sin darle tregua, después de un rato la chica de ojos melados pareció cansarse y después de haberle un par de golpe más se alejó permitiendo que el muchacho se enderezara lentamente, asustado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? Le costaste cincuenta puntos a Griffindor por no haber asistido a clases-dijo furiosa Hermione sintiendo algo de cansancio-¡Cincuenta!

-¿Ni siquiera te da gusto verme sano y salvo?-pregunto el muchacho molesto por el recibimiento de la chica-falte a clases de Snape… ¿Y no piensas que me pudo pasar algo?

-¿Preocuparme?-se rio de forma sarcástica-¿Por quién? ¿Por ti o por Ginny?

Harry se quedó callado, esperaba que Hermione no supiera que Ginny también estaba desaparecida.

-Sí, Harry, lo sé-dijo Hermione

-¿Q-que tanto sabes?-pregunto Harry realmente asustado

-¡Que ella no fue a clases!-grito Hermione, el muchacho se sintió aliviado ante ello pero se esforzó por que su amiga no lo notara-¡faltó a dos clases! No tienes idea de cuánto le va afectar eso para los T.I.M.O.S. ¿Qué crees que le dirá McGonagall en cuanto la vea?

-Oye, tranquilízate, no es para tanto-dijo Harry

La chica le miro como si no creyera lo que le decía el joven mago, Harry, al ver la expresión de su amiga, supo que acababa de cometer un enorme error. La chica de ojos melados parecía querer gritar pero se obligó a respirar profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse, miro a su amigo ya segura de que podría hablar sin gritarle.

-¿En qué mundo arriesgar los T.I.M.O.S. no es para tanto?-dijo lo más calmada posible pero apretando con fuerza la mandíbula-Si tú quieres arriesgarte a perder tu futuro está bien pero…

-Está bien, de acuerdo, me equivoque-admitió Harry temiendo una nueva paliza por parte de su amiga-no debí de haberla mantenido lejos de clases, lo siento

-No me digas eso a mí-dijo Hermione secamente-díselo a Ginny cuando repruebe todos sus T.I.M.O.S.

-Mira, me vi con Ginny para poder estar un rato juntos-dijo Harry-hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos, ella estaba muy estresada y sabes muy bien que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar si no se relajaba, yo solo quería que estuviera bien ¿No crees que de seguir así lo más seguro es que reprobara por no concentrarse?

Hermione suspiro y tuvo que aceptar mentalmente que su amigo tenía la razón, recordó el aspecto que tenía la pelirroja con todo ese estrés, recordó todas las veces en que a ella misma parecía que los deberes le habían consumirían por completo, especialmente recordó su tercer año en Hogwarts, en esos momentos ella habría agradecido que alguien le cuidara y se preocupara como Harry lo hacía con la pelirroja. La chica de ojos melados se tranquilizó aún más al pensar que tal vez su amigo tenía razón en ello, si de esa forma Ginny se recuperaba de aquella crisis que comenzaba a sufrir tal vez valía un poco la pena el arriesgarse tanto; con tal de recuperar a la sonriente y llena de vida Ginny creía poder pasar por alto aquella enorme falta. O tal vez tan solo no regañarlos tantos.

-Está bien-acepto Hermione pero aún conservaba su aspecto enojado-por el momento ya pagaste un poco de tu culpa…dejémoslo así

La chica de ojos melados se recargo en la pared y se quedó callada, el muchacho la vio y también guardo silencio, ahora ninguno de los dos hablaba, no sabía si su amiga seguiría molesta con ellos por haberse tomado aquel pequeño descanso y, aunque temía seguir provocando a la chica de ojos melados, se atrevió a tratar de hablar con ella.

-Y entonces… ¿algo interesante en clase?-pregunto Harry

La chica le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿A parte de los cincuenta puntos menos para Griffindor?-pregunto con sarcasmo la castaña-nada

-Ya me regañaste mucho, Hermione-dijo Harry-¿Crees que podrías dejar de tratarme así? ¿Qué no habrías hecho lo mismo si pudieras estar un ratito con alguien a quien amas?

Hermione guardo silencio, aquellas palabras habían hecho mella en ella; por un momento la chica de ojos melados recordó a Víctor, el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido el más feliz de toda su vida. Si le dieran la oportunidad de estar con él por un día, por tan solo una hora… por supuesto que la tomaría, daría incluso una semana de clases por volver a estar un tiempo más con él. Hermione miro a Harry ya sin la expresión de ira que tenía.

-Está bien, tú ganas-dijo Hermione y le sonrió levemente

-Gracias-respondió Harry aliviado-no sabes cuánto lo aprecio

La chica ofreció su mano.

-¿Tregua?-dijo Hermione

-Tregua-respondió Harry

El muchacho se encamino a la salida de aquel pasadizo cuando de pronto Hermione lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y le pregunto algo.

-¿Por lo menos la llevaste a un buen lugar?-pregunto la Griffindor

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry

-¿Qué si al menos la llevaste a un buen lugar?-repitió la muchacha-si saliste con ella al menos debiste llevarla un lugar tranquilo, donde pudieran estar a solas y que no los sorprendieran

-Mmm, si, si, la lleve a un buen lugar-dijo Harry tratando de irse de aquel lugar, de pronto se sintió alarmado por el camino que llevaba esa platica

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto interesada la chica de ojos melados

-Hemmm, tu sabes, por aquí, por allá-dijo Harry sin verla-en realidad no estuvimos en un solo lugar ¿Ya nos vamos?

-¿Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-Hermione ya vámonos, se no hace de tarde

-¿Harry, a donde la llevaste?-dijo Hermione, le había tomado fuertemente de un brazo para evitar que escapara

-Por ahí, Hermione-dijo Harry bastante nervioso

La chica no lo soltó, se acercó a él y lo miro atentamente tratando de descubrir la verdad en sus ojos, Harry esquivo su mirada varias veces y de pronto Hermione puso una expresión de sorpresa, soltó el brazo del muchacho y retrocedió abriendo la boca asombrada para después tapársela con una mano.

-¡¿LO HICIERON?!

Afuera los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de aquel lugar miraron para todos lados confundidos por aquel fuerte grito que aun resonaba en sus adoloridos oídos.

* * *

Maura salió del aula de transformaciones sintiendo un enorme alivio en su pecho, la profesora había preguntado por Ginny, como claramente se lo esperaba; pero su grandioso don por las mentiras la había salvado, no se sentía orgullosa de ello pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba podía decir mentiras tan convincentes que ni sus padres, y a veces ni siquiera ella, podía darse cuenta de la mentira, ahora se había asegurado de que la profesora animaga no preguntara por su amiga otra vez. Se sintió aliviada además de contenta ya que ahora Ginny estaba en deuda con ella, sin duda algún día cobraría aquel favor, y se aprovecharía muy bien aquella deuda.

La Griffindor sintió una leve molestia por tener que caminar de nuevo por aquel mar de gente, le fastidiaba los lugares concurridos, cuando salían de clases ella y Ginny regresaban a la torre de Griffindor por uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que la pelirroja conocía pero en esos momentos no podía hacerlo ya que tenía la leve esperanza de que encontrarse con Ginny, tenía la ilusión de ver entre aquel mar de gente alguna cabellera pelirroja. Como si alguien le hubiera leído la mente en ese momento la Griffindor escuchó un ruido extraño.

-Chisssst-Maura volteo pero tan solo vio una multitud de alumnos detrás de ella- Chisssst… Chisssst

Maura miro a otro lugar y de pronto vio a Ginny, la pelirroja se ocultaba detrás de una enorme armadura, de aquellas que parecían que hubieran sido hechas para alguien del tamaño de Hagrid; su amiga le miraba con urgencia y movía la mano haciendo una señal para que se acercara. El rostro de Maura se ilumino al ver a su amiga y sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, obviamente también tuvo la enorme necesidad de reñir a la pelirroja, de la misma forma que en ese momento Hermione estaba reprimiendo al novio de su amiga, sin embargo Maura era mucho más comprensiva que Hermione y la sensación de alivio por ver sana y salva a Ginny pudo más que el enojo que sentía.

-¡Ginny!-la saludó contenta, se acercó a su amiga

-¡Shhhhh!-Ginny se llevó un dedo a la boca-¿Quieres guardar silencio?

La pelirroja miraba al mar de alumnos como si temiera que alguien en especial la viera y se pudiera meter en problemas por ello.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pegunto Maura con curiosidad

-Estoy en problemas-le susurro la chica

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Maura con gravedad y, sin saber por qué, susurrando igual que su amiga

La chica le miro atentamente, Maura distinguió un leve rubor en el rostro de la pelirroja, parecía estar indecisa entre confiar su problema o guardar silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maura comenzando a preocuparse por su amiga-¿Tiene que ver con Harry? ¿Él está bien? ¿Tu estas bien?

La pelirroja se sonrojo aún más.

-Sí, no, más o menos-murmuro la pelirroja-¿Traes la _Which heart_ de la semana pasada?

-Por supuesto-dijo Maura extrañada por la pregunta

La pelirroja le tomo de la mano y la llevo por un pasillo que estaba algo más despejado que aquel, la Griffindor se percató que Ginny le llevaba hacía las mazmorras, recordó que Harry debía de tener clases por aquella zona y se le cruzo por la mente la horrible posibilidad que algo le hubiera pasado mientras que estuvieron afuera. Las Griffindor entraron a una de las mazmorras en desuso. No estaba Harry, lo que le alivio enormemente, y lo primero que vio fue un caldero solitario, por la nube de humo ligeramente sonrosado la Griffindor se imaginó que aquella poción estaba comenzando a hervir.

-¿Me prestas la revista?-pregunto Ginny un tanto sonrojada y sin verle directamente

Maura le vio extrañada y asintió, saco de su mochila aquella _Which heart_, la portada de la revista era de color rosa pastel y se podía leer en el encabezado _el libro rosa del sexo_ con letras blancas además de otros pequeños títulos como _¡Como hacer de tu sexualidad un verdadero encanto!_, _ ¿Te aburriste de la posición del caldero burbujeante y el gato en la escoba? ¡Prueba estas otras!_, _¡Haz que la varita de tu chico te haga más encantamientos!_.

Maura vio como la pelirroja ojeaba con ligera aprensión la revista y se acercó al caldero, el contenido era un líquido rojo carmesí, su olor era demasiado dulce para su gusto; observo los ingredientes que estaban a un lado del caldero. Mientras que los examinaba se preguntó por qué su amiga estaría haciendo una poción, la había escuchado muchas veces decir que nunca haría una poción si no estaba su propia vida en riesgo, y hasta eso se lo pensaría muchas veces antes de plantearse hacerla.

-¿Alas de Pixies?-murmuro con extrañeza volteando a ver a Ginny

Las alas de Pixie no eran un ingrediente muy común, las alas de Pixie hacían a las pociones inestables ya que hacían que el efecto de la poción se centrara en una parte en específico del cuerpo humano. ¿Qué quería hacer su amiga?

De pronto todo pareció tener sentido, abrió la boca sorprendida sin saber que decir. La pelirroja parecía haber encontrado el artículo que buscaba y enterró la cara en el interior de aquella revista. Maura sabía exactamente cuál de los artículos había estado buscando.

-No-dijo Maura incrédula

La chica se volvió a acercar al caldero y le puso más atención, poción anticonceptiva, eso es lo que era aquel brebaje. Las alas de Pixies ocasionaban que el efecto de la poción se centrará en un lugar en especial… en el útero de la chica que se tomara la poción. En una mesa cercan pudo ver unas yerbas que eran las que daban la propiedad anticonceptiva a la poción, si se aplicaban demasiado podría causar una reacción alérgica, los demás ingredientes eran simplemente para reducir el efecto toxico de aquellas yerbas mal olientes; se acercó a su amiga y, en efecto, estaba leyendo el artículo que ella creía _¡Poción anticonceptiva hecha en casa! No te arriesgues a milagros inesperados_. Maura se quedó callada, demasiado impresionada, esperando a que Ginny dijera algo pero esta simplemente estaba callada viendo el artículo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-No puede ser-dijo Maura finalmente llevándose la mano a la cara sintiéndose desfallecer-lo primero que te digo y lo primero que no haces

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny volteando a ver a su amiga

-Que haces precisamente lo contrario a lo que te digo-dijo su amiga, en ese momento se sentía como una hermana mayor riñendo a su hermana por alguna travesura hecha

-Tú no me dijiste nada de eso-espeto la pelirroja

-No me salgas con eso, te lo dije ¿Qué no te dije **cuídate**?-pregunto Maura exasperada-recuérdalo, Weasley, te dije **cuídate**

-¡Pero no te referías a esto!-alego Ginny volviendo a susurrar como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla

-¡Cuando digo cuídate me refiero a muchas cosas!-dijo también en un susurro-¿Qué no pudiste tomarte tu tiempo y CUIDARTE?

-¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?-susurro molesta la pelirroja poniendo su atención en la poción

Maura respiro profundamente un par de veces, tenía razón Ginny, por lo menos estaba asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún accidente con respecto a ello. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de las dos, Maura carraspeo la garganta tratando de romper el hielo pero Ginny no le hizo caso.

-Así que… tú y Harry-dijo incomoda-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con esto?-pregunto Ginny algo alterada y tratando de cambiar el tema

-Sí, sí, claro-dijo Maura rápidamente-¿Qué paso? ¿En qué te ayudo?

-La poción no debería de verse así

La pelirroja le ofrecía la revista y la chica la tomo, leyó las instrucciones pero en realidad no era necesario, el_ Which heart_ era la revista favorita de ambas chicas sin embargo esa edición las había cautivado, en el mundo mágico el sexo era poco más que tabú, la apertura a la sexualidad eran de las pocas cosas en las que estaban más avanzados los muggles; obviamente las dos Griffindor habían leído aquella revista hasta casi aprendérselo de memoria, aquel artículo les había llamado la atención, no tanto como el de las posiciones sexuales pero aun así lo habían estudiado con ahínco. Según las instrucciones del _Which heart_ para ese momento la poción debería de tener un color rosa claro con líneas de color blanco, como si fuera un caramelo, sin embargo la poción era de color carmesí. Maura nunca había hecho una poción por si sola por lo que no estaba segura de saber qué es lo que había salido mal.

Las dos Griffindor intercambiaron una mirada de aprensión y segundos después Maura se encogió de hombros, pocos segundos después Ginny le pasó una libreta en donde había anotado lo que había hecho. Maura sintió un ligero alivio, el uso de bitácoras era obligatorio con Snape, y como solía decir Snape _por lo menos así sabían las incompetencias que hacían_, por una sola vez se alegraba de que Snape les obligara a llevar aquellas odiosas bitácoras. La Griffindor leyó atentamente las notas de la pelirroja analizando todo el proceso y comparándolo con las instrucciones de la revista.

-Creo que se arreglara si la diluimos un poco, le pusiste demasiadas alas de Pixies-dijo Maura pensativa-¿No será mejor si lo haces todo de nuevo?

-No, quiero tomármela lo más rápido posible-dijo Ginny

Maura la miro con aire critico pero decidió que sería más útil que pusiera su atención en la poción y no en criticar a su amiga. Por el momento solo podía hervir el contenido del caldero, solo así podrían saber que tan mal estaba. Mientras que veían la poción burbujear aquella incomodidad volvió a aparecer entre ellas.

-Así que… Harry… los dos… ¿Ustedes…-dijo Maura carraspeando algo incomoda-¿El termino en…

-¿Es necesario que hablemos de eso?-pregunto Ginny poniéndose roja de vergüenza

-¡Pues me lo debes!-dijo Maura-tuve que cubrirte con Sprout y McGonagall!

-¡McGonagall!-dijo Ginny alegre de poder concentrarse en algo que no fuera, del todo, lo sucedido con Harry aquella noche-se me había olvidado ¡Ahora tengo que pensar en ella también!

-No te preocupes-respondió la muchacha-ya te dije que me encargue de ella

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Ginny-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Lo único que garantiza que no volverá a preguntar por ti-respondió la muchacha con un amago de sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!-rugió Ginny cuando su amiga le dijo la mentira-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Por que funciona-respondió la chica restándole importancia-si no me crees recuerda como me libre de un castigo cuando falte un par de sus clases

Ginny le miro con reproche pero no dijo nada, recordó aquella ocasión en que su amiga había faltado por verse con su supuesto amor de la vida, había inventado otra excusa igual de vergonzosa pero había funcionado, Maura al parecer sabía qué tipo de cosas hacían sentir incomoda a la demás gente. Se contentó con pensar que posiblemente así McGonagall no le molestaría. Las dos chicas miraron de nuevo el caldero, habían aparecido las líneas blancas en la poción pero el color seguía siendo demasiado rojo.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres tomarla?-pregunto Maura indecisa viendo el articulo-no se ve como en la fotografía de la revista

-Pues me arriesgare-murmuró preocupada la pelirroja

-Podrías pedirle ayuda a Snape-comento Maura

Ginny imagino la cara que pondría el profesor de pociones si ella llegara a pedirle ayuda para hacer una poción anticonceptiva, sintió un leve escalofrió y pensó que preferiría pasar por la consecuencias de una poción mal hecha antes de pedirle ayuda a su profesor de pociones.

-O a Hermione

-No-respondió la pelirroja-creo que prefiero que no se entere de esto

-Y si no sale bien pues… ya sabes que pasara-dijo Maura sonriendo divertida y fingiendo que mecía un niño en sus brazos

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!-gruño la pelirroja

-Bueno yo solo decía-la chica se volvió a quedar callada un rato-¿Te gusto? Ya sabes… desde el principio… he escuchado que duele un poco

La pelirroja le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Me lo debes-le espeto Maura contenta de haber engañado a McGonagall, sin duda esa era la mejor forma de cobrarle el favor

La chica se sonrojo y asintió, Maura sonrió y miro la poción, ahora ya se parecía más a la poción de la foto.

-¿Fue especial?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-Muchísimo-respondió Ginny avergonzada tratando de ignorar la risa cómplice de su amiga-¿Quieres callarte? Creo que prefiero las consecuencias a seguir escuchándote

* * *

La pequeña niña mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchaba con atención los fuertes murmullos que resonaban a su alrededor; Eris sostenía en sus manitas el galeón de oro, nunca la había sentido más pesada como en aquel momento. Cuando la Griffindor abrió los ojos pudo ver una marea de alumnos caminando por el pasillo en el que estaba.

Eris estaba sentada en una banca, había tenido la intención de ir a ver a Ron pero a mitad del camino la conversación que había tenido con el regresó a su mente, había estado pensando mucho en lo que le había dicho su amigo pero solo en ese momento se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de seguir el consejo del pelirrojo. Durante esos días se había esforzado por mantenerse enojada con su hermanito, los primeros días lo había conseguido pero ahora inclusive le costaba recordar que no le hablaba cada vez que se lo llegaba a encontrar en los pasillos o en la sala común.

Todo lo que hacía ahora inevitablemente tenía que ver con él, inclusive cada vez que platicaba con su padre, vía lechuza, también tenía relación con él. Le había contado a su padre acerca de los entrenamientos con el muchacho, no estaba segura que le hubiera creído, el respondía animadamente a sus comentarios con alegría pero ella tenía la sensación de que tan solo le seguía la corriente.

Volvió a recordar la plática con el pelirrojo y miro pensativa el mar de gente que seguía pasando frente a ella, ya había terminado el día y todos regresaban a sus salas comunes. Sus pensamientos se hicieron más presentes y con la menor cavilación, comparable a la que se utiliza cada vez que se decide si vas a dar un paso después de otro al caminar, decidió sacar su varita y toco con ella la moneda falsa.

La pequeña niña sintió un enorme nerviosismo pero ya estaba hecho, se levantó de la banca y tomando la mochila se encamino al último lugar en el que había estado con su hermano. La sala en desuso estaba lejos y aunque camino lentamente al llegar se dio cuenta que Harry aún no había llegado.

Se sentó en el suelo y espero tranquilamente preguntándose si su hermanito iría a verle, habían varias posibilidades, la que más se le venía a la mente era que su hermanito, enfadado con ella, no quisiera verle, otra era que no llevara consigo la moneda por lo que no supiera que le había hablado, tal vez su hermano no sabía si querer verle y posiblemente no iría a la cita.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo la pequeña niña escucho que la puerta se habría, la pequeña Griffindor levanto la cabeza y pudo ver al joven mago parado en el marco de la puerta, buscándola. El corazón de la niña se agito de inmediato. ¡Si había ido!

Harry la vio, entró al aula y se acercó a su hermanita pero se detuvo a unos pasos de ella temeroso de provocar una pelea con la pequeña.

-Eris-murmuro el joven mago

La pequeña Griffindor no dijo nada, solo le observo atentamente.

-Hola-dijo Eris con seriedad, se levantó y de un momento hizo algo que quería hacer desde hacía varios días

Corrió a abrazarlo. El chico recibió el abrazo un tanto sorprendido para después corresponderle, Harry quiso decir algo pero no pudo, estaba tan aliviado porque su hermanita estuviera de nuevo con el que no pudo articular una sola palabra.

-Perdón-dijo Eris con un susurro que Harry apenas escucho-perdóname me equivoque

Harry se agacho para poderle ver mejor, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días pero para el habían sido similares a meses, inclusive parecía que Eris hubiera crecido demasiado durante ese corto tiempo. La niña estaba llorando, el joven mago le limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su carita, y aun sin poder decir nada la abrazo.

Durante ese tiempo solo había podido pensar en la seguridad de su hermanita. No había dejado de pensar en la leyenda que giraba en torno a la familia Nisher, las grandiosas y misteriosas habilidades de Eris, la necesidad de protegerla ante todo.

-Lo siento-dijo Eris abrazando más fuerte a Harry

-Ya no digas nada

El muchacho escucho la disculpa de su hermanita pero solo la abrazó más fuerte, ahora lo menos que quería era hablar de algún estúpido pleito. Le sonrió a la niña tratando de hacerle entender que no había nada por lo que disculparla.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto insistió Eris

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo Harry-no creo que haya algo de que perdonarte

-Fui mala-murmuro con un puchero en su rostro-me porte como una tonta

Harry observo a su hermanita.

-Yo también me equivoque-dijo Harry-no confíe en ti es solo que…

La niña lo observó con sus ojos sumamente azules tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que se habían visto, en el campo de Quidditch, puso una mano en la boca de Harry y bajo la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Estas con Ginny-dijo Eris- eso… está… está… bien, eso creo ¿La quieres?

-Si-acepto el muchacho

-¿Y ella te quiere?

-Eso creo… si-dijo Harry recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos

La pequeña asintió.

-Solo… solo… no dejes de ser mi hermanito ¿De acuerdo?

Eris levanto la mirada y le sonrió, sin embargo otra lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla izquierda; el muchacho no era un experto en sentimientos, tampoco sabía cómo actuar frente a ellos, pero supo identificar esa lágrima como la última para aceptar la relación entre su primer amor y otra chica. Antes de que el joven mago pudiera limpiarle la lágrima la niña se alejó y le dio la espalda, pudo ver como se limpia la lágrima con la manga de su uniforme.

-Adivina… algo muy bueno paso-dijo Eris con rostro de emoción-¡Adivina!

-No sé ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Harry divertido ante el rápido cambio en su hermana, aunque estaba seguro de que aquella tristeza no se había ido del todo

-¡No! ¡Tienes que adivinar!-dijo la pequeña sacando la varita de su bolsillo, no espero a que Harry respondiera-_Phyro Patronus_

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry sin comprender muy bien a que se refería, observo la varita y le miro sorprendido-¿Acaso… ese es el encantamiento?

-¡Sí!-grito emocionada la niña alzando las manitas triunfantes

En ese momento hasta Harry olvidó el tiempo que estuvieron separados, que la niña había estado triste, y hasta de que había hecho el amor con su novia la noche anterior.

-Pero ya tratamos con ese encantamiento, fue un fracaso-dijo el muchacho

-Ya le encontré el truco-respondió Eris-hay dos formas para lograrlo, hacer el Patronus normal y transformarlo es más fácil pero se gasta más energía; y hacerlo con el encantamiento directamente, gasta menos energía pero es más difícil hacerlo

El chico miro impresionado a la niña, en ese momento pudo apreciar claramente como su hermana se veía más grande y fuerte, especialmente fuerte.

-¿Quieres enseñarme como lo haces?-pregunto Harry claramente sorprendido

La niña sonrió, fue una sonrisa que enamoro ligeramente al muchacho.

-Mira bien-dijo la niña viendo la sala entera y preparándose para sorprender a Harry-¡_Phyro Patronus_!

* * *

Solía haber semanas en que su galeón falso permanecía apagado, inclusive mientras que había estado en funcionamiento el ED solamente mandaba mensajes referentes al grupo pero rara vez recibía uno. Ahora aquella tarde el galeón se había vuelto a calentar, era la tercera vez. El primer mensaje había sido de Eris y la reconciliación había surgido de ese encuentro; el segundo mensaje había sido de Ron, le pedía verle de emergencia, solo le platico acerca de las ansias de estar con Hermione, de confesarle a Ariana los sentimientos que tenía hacía la chica de ojos melados y el creciente fastidio de estar acostado todo el día. Harry deseo haber tenido su habilidad de predecir el futuro en esos momentos, así habría podido evitar esa platica con su estúpido amigo. Le había costado trabajo pero había logrado convencerlo de que mantuviera sus emociones ocultas por lo menos hasta que fuera dado de alta y pudiera arreglárselas él solo.

Aquel tercer mensaje le dio mala espina y volvió a desear poder predecir el futuro, lamentablemente tardaría varios años en llegar la siguiente alineación planetaria. Al ver la moneda falsa sintió malestar ante el nombre de Hermione grabado en la moneda junto al mensaje.

_Te espero en la sala de los menesteres, más te vale venir._

Tan solo la agresividad que le transmitían aquellas palabras le puso bastante inquieto pero supo que le iría peor si no acudía a aquella cita. Al llegar a la sala se encontró en una sala muy parecida a la de la profesora McGonagall, Hermione se encontrara sentada frente a una mesa repleta de libros.

-Mmm… hem… ¿Hola?-pregunto Harry

Hermione, que había estado leyendo uno de los libros, alzo la mirada y observo a su amigo.

-Harry… necesito hablar contigo-Hermione le señalo una silla para que se sentara frente a ella-estoy muy preocupada

-¿Porque?-pregunto el muchacho

La chica cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así un rato, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para expresarse, después de un rato la chica los abrió y miro a su amigo con detenimiento.

-Harry, me platicaste acerca de… de lo que paso entre tú y Ginny

-Si… pero no se lo vayas a decir -respondió el mago recriminándose mentalmente por haber cedido tan fácilmente frente a su amiga

-Estoy muy preocupada, Harry-repitió cerrando los ojos

-Ya lo dijiste… ¿Pero porque?-pregunto Harry exasperado-no entiendo nada

-Me preocupe especialmente cuando me dijiste que **no** se cuidaron-dijo haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry-eso no debe de pasar de nuevo

-¡SI! Por supuesto… no volver a pasar ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

-¿Sabes que podría pasar si **no** se cuidan cuando hacen… eso?

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!-dijo el joven mago-por cierto… no te preocupes por eso… me encontré con Ginny hace rato y me dijo que ya se había encargado de eso

-¿Y te parece correcto que solamente ella se esté preocupando por no embarazarse?-inquirió la chica de ojos melados molesta

-No, por supuesto que no-respondió rápidamente esforzándose en calmar a su amiga lo más rápido posible-es solo que… ¡las clases! ¡Sí!... Las clases no me habían dejado ir a verla, no nos quedamos de acuerdo con respecto a eso de la poción anticonceptiva

Hermione le miro con una ceja levantada.

-Cuando me contaste que **no** te protegiste me enoje mucho-dijo Hermione volviendo al tema original- pero recapacite y me di cuenta de algo… los Dursley no debieron de haberte dicho nada de este tema

Harry observo sintiendo como aquel malestar en su estómago aumentaba de pronto. Comenzó a darse cuenta que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye, Hermione, no es necesario todo esto-dijo levantándose lentamente-yo ya se todo con respecto a… a… eso y tal vez…

-Harry… siéntate-dijo Hermione viéndole con ojos de pocos amigos, el muchacho asintió temeroso y la obedeció-para empezar a lo que le dices eso se llama SEXO… y segundo… vas a escuchar y no vas a decir nada ¿De acuerdo?

Harry trago saliva y asintió.

-Esto no es fácil tampoco para mí pero prefiero hacerlo en vez de ver a Ginny dejar sus estudios por cuidar de un bebe-dijo Hermione, tomo uno de los libros y lo ojeo-bien, empecemos por el principio órganos sexuales

-¡Hey! ¿En verdad? ¿Me vas a hablar de sexo?

-¿Me ves riéndome?-dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia el chico negó con la cabeza y la muchacha puso su atención al libro-para empezar hablaremos de los órganos sexuales, las chicas contamos con vagina, útero, trompas de Falopio y ovarios, esos son los órganos sexuales internos, también tenemos algunos externos como el clítoris, los labios internos y los externos ¿Lo ves, Harry?-pregunto Hermione mostrándole el libro al joven mago, en él había una imagen de una chica en la que se podía notar la representación de los órganos sexuales mientras que en la otra página se mostraba directamente la foto de la entrepierna de una mujer dándole mayor relevancia a los labios vaginales, Harry frunció el ceño tratando de no ver aquellas imágenes pero una nueva mirada de advertencia de Hermione lo obligo a prestar atención-existen otros caracteres sexuales presentes en las chicas, los más notorios son los senos

-Hermione… en verdad….-dijo Harry sintiendo como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza

-Estos pueden variar de tamaño-siguió hablando sin hacerle caso a su amigo-esto ya dependerá de cada chica, pero la mayoría de los pechos pueden tener un tamaño estándar, más o menos como los míos, ahora hablemos de los chicos… los chicos tienen pene

-¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo!-exclamo Harry levantándose de la silla-creo que de eso ya se demasiado

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Hermione mostrando una mirada tranquila

-Sí, me parece que no podrás decirme algo que yo no sepa

-Ho, de acuerdo-dijo Hermione-entonces ya que sabemos de los órganos sexuales podremos pasar al siguiente tema

La chica cerro el libro y agarro otro y busco una hoja en especial.

-Pasemos al coito

-¿Al que?

-Al coito, relaciones sexuales, acostarse con alguien, hacer el amor-dijo Hermione- o como vulgarmente dicen los chicos coj…

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué, Harry?-pregunto la muchacha

-No es necesario… ¡En verdad!

-Claro que lo es-dijo Hermione sonrojándose por primera vez-escucha esto tampoco es fácil para mí pero es necesario para que aprendas a protegerte la próxima vez que lo hagas, ahora siéntate… entre menos me interrumpas más rápido terminaremos

El chico se dio cuenta que Hermione no le dejaría en paz si no la obedecía y después de darse cuenta que no había forma de escapar de ello se sentó sintiendo como su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-Bien, sigamos, cuando el hombre recibe un estímulo comienza a excitarse ocasionando que…

* * *

Cuando la pelirroja observo como su mejor amiga subía por las escaleras que iban a las habitaciones de las chicas por fin sintió que se podía relajar, su día había sido cansado tanto por lo complicado que se estaban volviendo sus asignaturas como por la actitud que había tomado su amiga con ella. La verdad Maura parecía más nerviosa que ella misma por el tema de la poción anticonceptiva y casi todo el día se la había pasado preguntándole si en verdad estaba segura que la poción hubiera funcionado.

Lo único que le alentaba a permanecer despierta era precisamente la persona que se encontraba en una de las mesas que estaban en la sala común, el chico tenía su cuerpo recargado sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, veía atentamente al resto de los alumnos que aún no se habían marchado a dormir, su rostro reflejaba aburrición y cansancio.

Caminando hacia él se esforzó por no poner lo que Maura había comenzado a llamar _una sonrisa de completa estupidez_. La pelirroja se sentó junto a su novio y recargando todo su peso a su costado, había esperado que el chico reaccionara amorosamente, que le abrazara y que le repitiera las mismas palabras que le había dicho antes de que partieran de Grimould Place, sin embargo el joven mago siguió inmóvil, la única diferencia que noto fue que su rostro expresó una enorme frustración, sintiendo una creciente decepción miro a su novio con reproche.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Mal día?

El joven mago le miro con fastidio.

-Algo mucho peor-gruño el muchacho

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo

-No quiero hablar de eso

La pelirroja le examino con la mirada tratando de adivinar que sería lo que había puesto a su novio con ese insufrible humor, no tenía moretones ni golpes por lo que no había sido entrenamiento con Alucard, al estar temprano en la sala común evidenciaba que tampoco había tenido una de las sesiones con Dumbledore, lo único que se pudo imaginar es que hubiera tenido un encuentro desagradable con algún idiota.

-Anda, dime que sucedió-dijo Ginny tratando de ser comprensible

En ese momento el hueco de detrás del retrato se abrió y entro Hermione, Ginny noto que la chica de ojos melados se había detenido apenas hubo entrado a la sala común y les miraba con el ceño fruncido, Harry esquivó espectacularmente su mirada.

-Harry… Ginny…-saludo Hermione con suma seriedad al pasar junto a ellos para dirigirse a su habitación-que pasen buenas noches

Ginny observo atentamente a Hermione mientras subía por las escaleras y después volteo a ver a su novio, el cual había vuelto a mirar al resto de los alumnos.

-¿Soy yo o sentí una brisa gélida cuando Hermione nos saludó?-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja

-Prefiero no pensar en ello-murmuro el joven mago

-¿Te peleaste con Hermione?

-Ojala fuera eso

La chica siguió insistiéndole hasta que el joven mago desistió y le conto todo lo que había sucedido.

-Hermione…Hermione… Hermione-murmuro indeciso el muchacho

-Si… Hermione ¿Qué sucedió con ella?-pregunto Ginny

-Ella…

-¿Si?

-Ella… sabe… ella lo sabe-murmuro Harry

-¿Qué sabe?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja

El chico volteo y la vio ceñudamente, Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida al comprender de que estaba hablando su novio.

-¡¿Se lo contaste?!-pregunto Ginny murmurando furiosa-¡Se lo contaste! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso no pudiste dejar de ser hombre y mantener la bocota cerrada?

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué crees que yo le contaría algo? ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso de que por ser hombre no puedo mantener la boca cerrada?

-Eres hombre-dijo Ginny molesta cruzándose de brazos-todos los hombres presumen… ¡Todo! ¡Siempre presumen todo!

-Yo no le conté nada a Hermione-se defendió el mucho gruñendo

-¿Y entonces como se enteró?

-Es Hermione de quien estamos hablando-dijo Harry-basto con verme a los ojos para que supiera que hicimos el amor

-Eso es una estupidez-respondió Ginny

-¿No me crees? Ve con ella y veras como se entera hasta de cuantas veces lo hicimos con tan solo darte un vistazo-gruño el muchacho señalando las escaleras por donde había desaparecido la Griffindor

-¿E-en verdad?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida-hum… curioso, creí que eso eran inventos de brujas viejas y amargadas

La pelirroja abrazo a su novio y le pidió perdón y aunque el chico la perdono de inmediato mantuvo el rostro de amargura.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?-pregunto Ginny-No puede ser algo peor que lo de Hermione

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Harry suspiro.

-Hermione… ella…-el joven mago miro el rededor para que nadie le pudiera escuchar-ella… me dio la platica

-¿La plática?-Ginny arqueó una ceja

-Si… la "platica"-insistio el joven mago-ya sabes… esa "platica"

Ginny entendió a qué se refería y entonces comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, los alumnos, que habían comenzado a jugar una partida de Snap explosivo voltearon a verles intrigados, al poco tiempo se escuchó una fuerte explosión causado por las cartas mágicas.

-¿Hermione te dio la PLATICA?-pregunto Ginny sin poder dejar de reírse

-¿Te parece gracioso?-le pregunto molesto-espera a mañana, eres la que sigue

-¿Ho, en verdad? Lo siento, a mi dieron la "plática" hace mucho tiempo

-Sigue riéndote y nunca más pasara lo de ayer

-Sí, claro-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo sentándose en la piernas del joven mago-¿crees que podrás estar más de un día sin mí?

Ginny le dio un apasionado beso que el joven mago no devolvió. A pesar de que Harry le veía malhumorado la chica no disminuyo su buen humor, ahora comprendía perfectamente por que el muchacho tenía ese aspecto.

-De acuerdo… dejare de reír… dejare de reír-sin embargo apenas unos segundos después estallo en risas de nuevo-vamos… no te enojes… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si en señal de paz…

Pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, guardo silencio y segundos después le susurro algo al oído.

-¿Y cómo… o más bien… donde planeas hacerme eso?-pregunto el joven mago, la pelirroja pudo ver que su semblante se había suavizado levemente

-Echaré a las chicas del cuarto-dijo Ginny-no se molestaran si es solo una noche… o aguarda… no, creo que no se podrá esta noche

-¿Por qué?

-Maura esta… molestando mucho-el Griffindor le miro interrogativamente-le conté lo de nosotros

-¡Se lo contaste!-le regaño el joven mago indignado-¡No puedo creerlo! Me regañas a mí porque según le conté a Hermione y tú ya le contaste todo a Maura… ¡y tu si lo hiciste de verdad!

-Cálmate… estas son cosas que no nos podemos ocultar las chicas… son cosas de chicas

-¡Cosas de chicas!-grito Harry-odio eso de cosas de chicas… espero que esa platica que te de Hermione sea tan vergonzosa como la mía

El joven mago se cruzó de brazos y recordó como aquella tarde mientras que él llegaba al gran salón a comer Ginny se estaba marchando para dirigirse a una clase, se habían saludado y Harry le había preguntado sobre algo que podría ser malo. Un embarazo no deseado.

La pelirroja le había mirado un poco acomplejada pero le respondió que ya se había encargado de ello. El joven mago se sintió culpable por pensar en ello muy tarde y se disculpó con su novia.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo había pasado por alto-le había dicho la pelirroja

El joven mago escucho que alguien llamaba a Ginny, era Maura que le esperaba en las puertas del gran comedor, la chica señalaba su reloj insistentemente, ya era tarde.

-¿Estas segura que todo está bien?-dijo Harry mirando a Maura, la chica le estaba viendo algo raro, como si fuera un bicho feo-¿No necesitas algo más?

Ginny se paró de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Sí, no te preocupes… al rato hablamos ¿Esta bien?

Y sin esperar una respuesta la pelirroja se marchó corriendo. Ahora comprendía porque Maura le había mirado tan raro.

La chica le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarle, le dio un ligero beso en los labios, le mordió levemente el cuello haciendo que Harry riera a causa de las cosquillas que le había provocado.

-¡Aja! ¡Sonreíste! ¡Estoy perdonada!-exclamo la pelirroja ocasionado que Harry riera de nuevo

El joven mago la observo sintiendo que el enojo disminuía y por un momento recordó su experiencia viendo las memorias de Snape, específicamente la forma en que Lily Evans había hecho sonreír al joven Severus Snape.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos las pases?-dijo Ginny extendiendo una mano

El joven mago suspiro y acepto.

-Pero era verdad eso de que Hermione te dará la "platica" mañana-dijo Harry mientras que la pelirroja le abrazaba

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ginny asustándose al imaginarse lo desagradable que sería ello

* * *

Normalmente en ese pequeño parque se solían ver a muchas personas, solían haber madres charlando entre ellas mientras que sus hijos jugaban en el arenero o en los columpios, ancianos sentados en las bancas leyendo el periódico tranquilamente u hombres jugando con sus hijos adolescentes en los pastos, sin embargo ese día estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de una persona, un chico se encontraba en aquel lugar. Si alguien le hubiera visto sabría de inmediato que él no pertenecía a ese mundo, su vestimenta, una túnica negra, resaltaba de inmediato pero en realidad lo que saltaba más a la vista era la expresión en su rostro, la repulsión que sentía al estar en aquel lugar se adivinaba en sus ojos y la expresión, no soportaba la peste, apestaba a muggle.

Blaise Zabini no se encontraba en aquel lugar por gusto, estaba en aquel lugar porque el lord oscuro se lo había ordenado; en parte también estaba molesto por que había tenido que viajar mucho, no estaba de acuerdo que le citara en un lugar tan lejano a Hogwarts ya que faltaba muy poco tiempo para el partido de Quidditch y debía de tener todo preparado para la ocasión.

El chico miro el rededor con repugnancia, pensando en que diría su madre, esa maldita perra, si le viera en un lugar como ese. Aunque la odiaba también sentía por ella un extraño sentimiento de amor, después de todo era precisamente de ella que había aprendido a detestar a los muggles; ella siempre solía decir lo mismo, los muggles eran como las cucarachas, siempre estaban ahí contaminándolo todo, se reproducían sin control y no importaba cuantos mataras siempre habían más. Su madre era anti-muggle, apoyaba las ideas de lord Voldemort pero de ninguna manera era una Death Eather.

Ella no lo admitía, pero la razón de no volverse un Death Eather era por un miedo atroz que ocultaba con una máscara de repulsión; Blaise recordaba a la perfección de donde venía ese miedo. Drew Zabini era una mujer hermosa, pero sumamente lista, era de origen humilde y desde muy joven se percató que su belleza la podía sacar de muchos problemas, a pesar de su mente activa no reparó que esa misma belleza la podía meter de la misma forma en grandes dificultades.

Blaise había nacido de su segundo matrimonio, Drew al principio lo vio como un estorbo, después de todo… ¿Qué hombre se interesaría en una mujer con un lastre como ese? Mucho se equivocaba porque sus siguientes esposos la habían elegido por esposa por precisamente por ese estorbo. Blaise creció sabiendo que esos hombres con los que solía acostarse su madre eran simple herramientas para alcanzar un estilo de vida cómodo. Todos tenían el mismo propósito y también sufrían el mismo desenlace.

Uno de sus tantos maridos resulto ser un Death Eather, no era importante ni mucho menos influyente pero tenía dinero… y una enorme antipatía por el resto de la gente. Aquel Death Eather había formado una fortuna al vender una vieja fábrica de calderos obtenida por medios no del todo legales. Solo cuando Drew Zabini vio el mundo al pertenecía aquel hombre, el mundo de lord Voldemort supo que se había metido en algo grave, lo mejor era terminar el trabajo y marcharse lo más pronto posible.

El plan era sencillo, agregar un veneno indetectable a la bebida de su marido entonces se marcharía para siempre; sin embargo como Death Eather su marido era inmune a unos cuantos venenos, por casualidad soportaba el veneno que su esposa le había administrado. En esos tiempos Blaise tenía ocho años pero la maldad ya se había presentado en él, ya era inteligente y comprendía cómo funcionaba el mundo de verdad. Sabía que es lo que quería, y por supuesto que debía de mantener viva a su madre para poder sobrevivir hasta que fuera mayor. No podía permitir que su madre muriera.

Aun recordaba como el Death Eather, enfurecido al notar el sabor del veneno en su vaso, se acercó a una aterrorizada Drew con su varita en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, el pequeño Blaise había intentado detenerle pero el tipo solo había reído y lo había lanzado hasta el otro lado de la sala con una patada. Al Death Eather solo se le había ocurrido un castigo digno para aquella maldita zorra, cortarle la cara, su mayor orgullo.

Tirado en el suelo junto a la chimenea Blaise vio como el tipo agarraba del cuello a su madre y le ponía el cuchillo cerca de su aterciopelada piel; cualquiera habría pensado que matar a alguien era algo difícil e impensable, pero para Blaise fue lo más satisfactorio tomar el atizador que tenía más cerca y enterrárselo lo más posible, le perforo un riñón en la primera acometida y cuando él estuvo de rodillas, Blaise ataco la espalda del hombre perforando uno de sus pulmones.

El Death Eather ahora veía más claramente que es lo que había pasado, mientras que estaba arrodillado y desangrándose se dio cuenta de que madre e hijo era unos completos sociópatas, a Drew no le había sorprendido que su hijo fuera capaz de matar, tal vez hasta se había sentido orgullosa. Drew no dudo en tomar el cuchillo de sus manos y degollarle.

Blaise no supo nunca en que momento su madre logró convertirle en el monstruo que era, no sabía si alguna vez fue normal y no le importaba saberlo, solo le importaba seguir con sus planes, su madre solo había hecho una cosa bien con él, enseñarle que siempre debía de pensar en el futuro para vivir, eso había sido su único verdadero regalo. Zabini había aprendido bien de ella y ahora ya no la necesitaba más, cuando terminara sus asuntos en Hogwarts vería como hacerse de aquella fortuna a nombre de Drew Zabini.

Un ligero viento lo saco de sus pensamientos, puso atención en un lugar cercano a los columpios en donde solían estar los niños muggles, de repente se apareció en aquel lugar un hombre de no menos de dos metros, era muy musculoso, un tupido cabello caía sobre sus hombros y rostro cuadrado, la barba no alcanzaba a cubrir los enormes colmillos en su boca. Blaise Zabini había visto un par de veces a Fenrir Greyback por lo que supo apreciar las diferencias físicas con el Greyback que ahora estaba frente a él, su musculatura y algunas cuantas características lobunas se habían hecho más presentes, aquellos colmillos era mucho más grandes, lo suficiente como para partir en dos un perro o cualquier ser vivo de tamaño similar; las garras en sus manos ahora parecían tan rígidas como el mismo acero, y el pelo… era como si tuviera un animal cubriéndole desde la cabeza hasta sus espaldas . El Slitheryn sabía que aquel hombre lobo había recibido un entrenamiento de Nomack especialmente para acabar con un sujeto rudo en Hogwarts.

Zabini examino lo que el licántropo había llevado consigo al aparecerse, un enorme armario. Greyback soltó aquel mueble y bajo la mano, ambos hombres se miraron atentamente y permanecieron en silencio. El aire se sacudió y entonces aparecieron dos mujeres y otro sujeto, EL sujeto. Blaise examino a la mujer que llevaba un mascara de hueso sobre su rostro, la otra no llevaba ninguna, y EL sujeto no necesitaba ocultar su identidad. Era lord Voldemort.

Blaise Zabini se acercó a los recién llegados e hizo una elegante reverencia cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del lord oscuro. Ninguna de las dos brujas hizo caso de aquel muchacho, solo el mago oscuro se molestó en mirarle.

-Mi señor, recibí su mensaje-murmuro el Slitheryn-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Blaise Zabini-murmuro Voldemort aparentemente intrigado en el chico-me has dejado impresionado, levántate

Zabini se irguió y miro directamente a los ojos a Voldemort, se obligó a sí mismo a que las emociones no afloraran de su interior, sintió un poco de temor al estar frente a aquel poderoso ser, sintió ira por no poder eliminarlo aun y emoción por que dentro de poco lograría sus objetivos. Los ojos del lord brillaron ante la mirada de Blaise.

-Estoy al tanto de tus movimientos, Blaise-dijo el lord-francamente creí que ya te habías rendido pero cumpliste tu deber

-Señor, solo cumplo con sus deseos-dijo Blaise

-Pues entonces tengo otra tarea para ti-dijo Voldemort-aquí traemos este armario, se me ha notificado que existe un armario similar en Hogwarts

Blaise examino con la mirada aquel armario, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Voldemort y este asintió, el Slitheryn se acercó al rustico mueble y lo abrió para ver su interior.

-Es un armario evanescente-murmuro

-Muy bien-concedió Voldemort-necesito que lo examines para que hagas que el de Hogwarts se comunique con este

El chico metió la cabeza dentro del armario y aprovecho para arrugar el ceño, sabía que la primera parte del plan iniciaría cuando Potter tocara la Snitch dorada y la segunda parte del plan cuando entrara en acción la destructora, un leve cambio en el plan, como utilizar un armario evanescente, alteraba el suyo.

-Se la clave para acceder a este armario-dijo Blaise sacando el rostro del mueble-solo tengo que sincronizarlo con el de Hogwarts, será fácil

-Excelente-dijo Voldemort-entonces te pido esa tarea

El lord oscuro le hizo una seña al hombre lobo y este se desapareció llevándose el armario evanescente, Voldemort tan solo se volteó sin molestarse en dirigirle otra palabra al Slitheryn, las Death Eather le imitaron pero justo antes de desvanecerse el chico se atrevió a hablarle al mago oscuro.

-¿Va a utilizar el armario para la invasión, mi lord?-pregunto Zabini

El lord oscuro se volteó lentamente, le miro atentamente, sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Tan solo preocúpate por tus asuntos

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tranquilos, el curso escolar estaba a punto de terminar, y aunque los de quinto y séptimo debían de presentar sus T.I.M.O.S. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S. correspondientemente no podían evitar distraerse pensando en los dos bailes que se acercaban y en la clausura de la copa de Quidditch. La mayoría de las chicas ya habían conseguido pareja y las que aún faltaban habían comenzado a desesperarse. Algo curioso había ocurrido en los chicos, los que todavía no encontraban pareja habían ideado una buena forma de acercarse a las chicas sin sentir temor, así como las chicas se juntaban en grupos incluso para ir a los baños ahora los chicos hacían lo mismo para tomar valor. Habían dado uno que otro resultado bueno pero en la mayoría de las veces las chicas huían aterradas ante aquel grupo de chicos solitarios y ansiosos por encontrar pareja.

Faltaba poco más de una semana para la Dumble-sorpresa, Ginny y Harry ya no tenían ningún impedimento para ir juntos al baile, Luna y Cho habían tomado la decisión de que no esperarían a que algún chico se interesara por ellas por que irían juntas, Maura estaría acompañada por un chico de Hufflepuf, Karen aun no tenía pareja, Hermione había recibido varias invitaciones pero las había rechazado cortésmente haciendo que Harry supusiera que lo hacía por Ron, ya fuera por que esperaba saber que pasaba entre él y Ariana o solamente para no alterar más al pelirrojo.

Ron iba a ser dado de alta apenas unos días antes de la Dumble-sorpresa y eso ocasionaba una enorme incertidumbre al joven mago ya que no sabía que es lo que haría su amigo cuando estuviera repuesto de sus heridas. Ginny le había confiado que Ariana iría a comprarse el vestido a Hogsmeade en la siguiente excursión, el mismo día que el chico se diera de alta.

El joven mago sabía que él era el único que estaba al tanto de la terrible situación en que estaba aquel extraño triángulo amoroso, normalmente Ginny se daría cuenta también de lo que sucedía pero sus estudios ahora consumían todo su tiempo y había vuelto a enterrarse entre montones de libros en la biblioteca. Harry no sabía que es lo que pasaría pero estaba seguro que el desenlace de esa historia pronto llegaría y no sería bonito.

Otra cosa que últimamente le había comenzado a estresar era el hecho de que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Ginny y para su fortuna, o des fortuna, ese día coincidía con la excursión a Hogsmeade. Los años anteriores simplemente la felicitaba o le daba un abrazo pero este sería el primer cumpleaños de Ginny en que eran novios y quería darle un regalo que fuera especial pero a pesar de que ya había comenzado a buscar algo de acuerdo a la ocasión aun no tenía éxito. Sin embargo todavía había tiempo para preocuparse por ello. O al menos eso creía él.

Últimamente el joven mago había tomado la costumbre de acompañar a Ginny mientras que ella hacía los deberes y estudiaba para los temibles T.I.M.O.S, él siempre permanecía sentado frente a su novia viéndola estudiar, de vez en cuando ella le sonreía o le daba un rápido beso en los labios mientras que murmuraba partes importantes de las lecciones que repasaba, sin embargo se habían hecho frecuentes las ocasiones en que la pelirroja murmuraba furiosa al no comprender las cosas que estaban en los libros. Ginny parecía tener problemas con encantamientos y el joven mago se ofreció a ayudarle, después de varias sesiones de estudio con la pelirroja pareció superar esos problemas.

Pronto el joven mago comenzó a ayudarle con el resto de las lecciones, herbología, transformaciones e inclusive defensa contra las artes oscuras formaron parte de sus sesiones de estudios, Ginny se sentía sumamente contenta ante eso porque ahora sentía que compartía con Harry una parte de su vida que hasta ese momento solo le había pertenecido a Eris. Aunque no lo admitía sentía muchos celos de la pequeña niña por el extraño vínculo que compartía con el joven mago pero ahora cada vez que veía a la pequeña no podía evitar sonreír al pensar que ya no acaparaba esa parte de Harry para ella sola.

Una tarde la pelirroja y el joven mago habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca para estudiar un poco de historia de magia, Harry no se sentía especialmente entusiasmado por esa asignatura ya que el mismo había reprobado aquel T.I.M.O. pero tras mucho insistir la pelirroja logró que el joven aceptara. Pasaron el resto del día tratando de memorizar detalles acerca de la rebelión de Centauros, el levantamiento en armas de los Gnomos y muchos datos igualmente aburridos. Cuando madame Pince apareció indicándoles que ya era hora de cerrar la biblioteca los dos Griffindor se marcharon a su sala común sin embargo a la chica se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que el joven mago le ayudara con algunas contra maldiciones con los que tenía problemas.

Los Griffindor entraron en un aula vacía, aprovecharon la primera hora para besarse y darse unas cuantas caricias, el recuerdo de su primera vez aún estaba latente, la leve molestia en las ingles que Ginny había sentido hace tiempo había desaparecido ya, pero el recuerdo de Harry dentro de ella se había grabado en su memoria y no se borraría nunca, pero antes de que las caricias pasaran a algo más decidieron que ahora lo que más importaba era la razón por la que habían ido a aquel lugar. La chica le indico al joven mago sus dudas acerca de las contra maldiciones y el muchacho se las respondió. Sin embargo cuando los dos Griffindor iniciaron la práctica el joven mago supo apreciar la habilidad de la pelirroja con la varita.

-No sé porque me pediste ayuda si puedes hacer todo a la perfección-dijo Harry después de que Ginny le desarmara con un encantamiento sumamente sencillo -¿No será que me trajiste aquí para abusar de mí?

Ginny se rio negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, en verdad me costaban trabajo-dijo Ginny

Y en efecto, hasta el día anterior se había pasado todo el día practicando aquellos encantamientos pero parecía que simple y sencillamente la varita no quería obedecerle.

-Pues yo te veo muy preparada para el T.I.M.O. de defensa contra las artes oscuras-dijo Harry sentándose en una butaca del salón, la pelirroja se sentó en sus piernas de inmediato-en encantamientos también vas muy bien

-Pero en historia de la magia…-dijo Ginny y se pasó un dedo por el cuello haciendo un silbido-yo soy la que es historia

-Esfuérzate y tal vez la pases-se rió el muchacho-además no están importante esa materia… yo la reprobé y no me ha ido tan mal

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Ginny en tono de burla-tu vida esta arruinada… vas a ser tan solo un simple y mediocre auror

-¿A si? ¿Y tú que pretendes ser? No me digas… ¿Jugadora de Quidditch? Ya se… vas a estar en los Tornados de…

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!-respondió Ginny-no, me gusta el Quidditch pero… creo que me interesa más ser Sanadora

-¿Sanadora?-pregunto Harry interesado-nunca me lo habías dicho

-Pues nunca me lo habías preguntado-dijo Ginny dándole un beso-no lo sé… hay algo que me atrae en todo ese estrés, la falta de sueño, atender a la gente herida

-Nunca me imaginé que te atrajera eso, creo que siempre te he visto como jugadora de Quidditch ¿Cómo será la Ginny sanadora?-Harry la miro atentamente-Ginny, la sexy sanadora

La pelirroja se rio y se abrazó a él.

-Pues si quiero ser sanadora debo de estudiar mucho

-Te ira muy bien, en todo lo que he visto que estudias te va bien, incluso con los hechizos eres toda una experta

Ginny dejó de sonreír lentamente, aún seguía abrazada a su novio por lo que él no se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en la pelirroja, la muchacha recordó claramente como aquel molesto recuerdo le decía del vínculo que había entre ellos tres, mientras que estuviera con Harry tanto el, Riddley, como ella se fortalecerían.

-Me acuerdo del día en que les hice el examen de obstáculos, me pudiste desarmar fácilmente, si lo sigues haciendo así no tendrás problemas con los T.I.M.O.S.

La chica enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry tratando de olvidar toda cosa que le hubiera dicho aquel Horrocruxe.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto el Griffindor sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? Hem… si, solo creo que estoy cansada-dijo Ginny-vámonos a la sala común ¿Si?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y los dos se levantaron, al caminar por los pasillos a la torre de Griffindor los dos Griffindor chocaron con algo invisible, Harry escucho un pequeño grito que identifico de inmediato, el joven mago levanto la mano y la movió en el aire hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, cuando bajo la mano Ginny pudo ver que había aparecido la capa de invisibilidad y que Hermione estaba ahora frente a ellos.

-¿Hermione?-preguntaron los dos Griffindor a la vez

La chica parecía sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Hermione

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?-preguntaron Ginny y Harry a la vez

Los tres Griffindor se vieron entre sí, pero nadie dijo nada; Harry intuyo la razón de que andubiera afuera tan tarde.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, debo de… cumplir con mis deberes de prefecta-dijo Hermione rápidamente

Ginny y Harry se vieron entre si y asintieron, Hermione no les dijo nada y después de un incómodo silencio el muchacho le regreso la capa de invisibilidad. Los dos Griffindor se quedaron de pie en aquel lugar cuando la chica de ojos melados se hubo retirado oculta por la capa de Harry.

-Bien, tal vez podrías decirme que es lo que paso-dijo Ginny viendo a su novio

-Nos topamos con Hermione y ya, ya escuchaste que está cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefecta

-¿Y desde cuando los prefectos utilizan capas de invisibilidad para sus rondas?-le insistió la pelirroja

-Pues… ya sabes cómo está la inseguridad hoy en día en Hogwarts-dijo el joven mago y se dio vuelta para caminar en dirección a la sala común más sin embargo su novia le detuvo agarrándole de un hombro

-Anda, dime que es lo que pasa-dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con el ceño fruncido

El joven mago suspiro y le conto que es lo que había pasado hasta ese momento entre Ron y Hermione. Cuando termino Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos como plato.

-Ron y… y… Hermione-dijo sorprendida y sin poder evitar pensar en el problema que se acercaba, en especial por Ariana

* * *

La chica de ojos melados se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pasos del aula donde estaba alojado el pelirrojo, el corazón de Hermione latía sumamente rápido como ya se había hecho costumbre cuando estaba con él, la Griffindor reviso el galeón y pudo apreciar que el mensaje aún estaba en la moneda, ya la había leído varias veces sin embargo ahí estaba echándole otro vistazo a su galeón. Se preguntó que estaría pasando con su "amigo".

_¿Podrías venir? Necesito tu ayuda-_decía la moneda

Fueron tan solo unas pocas palabras pero a la chica de ojos melados le sorprendió lo rápido que la había dominado aquel mensaje. Ella había hecho planes para aquella noche, iba a estudiar, ponerse al día con sus deberes, se había atrasado precisamente porque pasaba mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo; hasta hace unos momentos ella había estado en la sala común, había apartado su mesa favorita y la había llenado de los libros y varios metros de pergamino nuevo sin embargo justo cuando apena comenzaba a escribir la primera letra sintió como el galeón de oro falso se calentaba. La frustración de Hermione no tardó en aparecer, no es que no quisiera estar con Ron sino que en verdad deseaba poder estudiar un poco aquella noche, mas sin embargo de pronto sintió un temor irracional ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Ron sabía que ella quería estudiar aquella noche y se imaginaba, deseaba, que él no le llamaría; Hermione sintió terror al pensar que tal vez había sufrido otro ataque o algo similar, miro el montón de libros y la única letra que había logrado escribir en su pergamino y sin otra opción la chica se levantó, tomo la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado Harry y salió a toda prisa.

Ahora Hermione estaba frente a la puerta del aula donde se alojaba Ron y no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto; ella sentía cariño por Ron, de eso no había duda, pero tan solo era un cariño de amigos, ella no quería darle falsas esperanzas al pelirrojo, además estaba completamente segura de que aunque ella se repetía una y otra y otra vez que aquellas visitas que le hacía al pelirrojo eran tan solo visitas de amigos había algo que no estaba bien en ello.

La chica de ojos melados recordó algo que sucedió en los días en que Víctor aún vivía, ella ya se había vuelto su novia, llevaban unas cuantas semanas y no podía evitar sentirse la chica más feliz del mundo. Un día, mientras que ellos dos se encontraban recostados bajo un árbol de los terrenos del castillo una lechuza de color crema había ido a posarse junto a Víctor, llevaba una carta que él le informo venía desde su pueblo natal. No fue la única que llego mientras fueron novios y un día Víctor le informo que eran de una chica que conocía de hacía varios años, eran amigos desde que él todavía estaba en Durmstrang. Hermione no le tomo mayor importancia pero un día sucedió algo que le hizo pensar que esas cartas no eran del todo inocentes, aquel día Víctor le había invitado a sus aposentos en Hogwarts y ella había aceptado, ella nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que existiera cualquier tipo de contacto, ni siquiera los simples y castos besos que se habían llegado a dar, sin embargo después de pasar un rato platicando Víctor la había recostado en su cama y había comenzado un delicioso intercambio de caricias que ella no dudo en recibir, los besos que se habían dado eran mucho más lentos e igual de excitantes y cuando la chica de ojos melados comenzó a sentirse húmeda y ansiosa se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta del Búlgaro, el muchacho se tuvo que levantar murmurando cosas en su idioma, Hermione estuvo segura que eran maldiciones. Cuando regreso a la cama Víctor le informo que debía de ir rápidamente a ver a Snape pero que regresaría lo más pronto posible.

Mientras que el Búlgaro estaba fuera Hermione aprovecho para apreciar mejor la habitación de Víctor, era sobria, sencilla, varios afiches de Quidditch atestiguaba su anterior profesión, en fin, demostraba totalmente la mente fría, seriedad y madurez que tanto le atraía a Hermione, mientras que caminaba cerca de un mueble la chica observo algunas miniaturas de escobas y otras de jugadores famosos de Quidditch haciéndola sentir cierta ternura por su novio. En ese momento vio unos cuantos rollos de pergamino en otro mueble cercano, mordiéndose un labio, curiosa, se acercó y tomo uno de ellos, miro la puerta cerrada y finalmente lo leyó, era una carta de su madre

Eran tan solo indicaciones que le hacía una madre preocupada a su hijo pequeño, sin poder evitarlo abrió otra carta que resulto ser de su padre y otra de su hermano, Robert. Sin embargo la siguiente carta resulto ser de la chica con la que se solía escribir, eran tan solo comentarios acerca de partidos viejos de Quidditch e intercambio de opiniones acerca de jugadas en prueba, sin embargo al final de aquella carta la chica le recordaba el cariño que sentía hacia él. Hermione sintió un pinchazo de celos pero no le tomo importancia, sin embargo la siguiente carta que leyó ya no eran comentarios acerca de Quidditch, en estos aunque parecían ser frases de cariño o compañerismo aparentemente inofensivo Hermione pudo percibir un leve tono de cariño no tan amistoso.

_Pues cuídate mucho, come bien y no te duermas muy noche, acuérdate de que me preocupo mucho por ti… y si, ya sé que te gusta que me preocupe por ti así que lo seguiré haciendo_

Aquel era tan solo un extracto de una carta, era una frase inofensiva pero por alguna razón Hermione sentía que había algo más que no le gustaba, había frases que eran más sugerentes pero cuando vio que la fecha de aquella carta era tan solo de dos días atrás no pudo evitar disgustarse. La chica dejo todo como estaba y espero a que Víctor llegara, cuando este volvió la Griffindor no pudo evitar mostrarse algo fría y aunque el búlgaro lo noto no mostro respuesta ante ello, tan solo le ofreció llevarla a su sala común para que hablaran después.

La chica estaba enfadada con él y lo evito por unos cuantos días, cuando el búlgaro finalmente logro encontrarse con ella, él le pregunto directamente si se comportaba así por el contenido de aquellas cartas, ella había pensado que el evitaría el tema así que por el hecho de que el hablara directamente de ello no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertada, él le explico que eran tan solo charlas que tenía con una amiga y nada mas pero ella no pudo evitar decirle que aquellos mensajes no eran de simple amistad. Le explico cómo es que estaban escritos y como llevaban una intensión oculta, y aunque ella se disculpaba por leerlos no quiso hablar más con él, a los dos días se volvieron a ver y Víctor le informo que después de haberlos leído con más atención coincidía con ella, admitió que tal vez no eran simples mensajes de amistad por lo que había decidido mandarle un último mensaje para informarle a su amiga que tenía novia y que era muy feliz con ella. Al día siguiente mientras que estaban juntos en el campo de Quidditch recibió la respuesta a la carta, una declaración de amor de la "amiga". El tiro el pergamino a la basura y no volvió a escribirle.

Ahora Hermione no podía evitar sentir que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo solo que esta vez ella era la amiga incomoda que afectaba al noviazgo entre Ron y Ariana. La chica de ojos melados tomo valor, después de todo ya estaba frente a la puerta, y entro al aula y se percató de que ya había una chica adentro y parecía estar forcejeando con el pelirrojo.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no!-grito la chica que mantenía a Ron sentado en su cama por la fuerza

-¿Cho?-pregunto Hermione

La asiática volteo a verle y su rostro mostro una expresión de alivio

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!-dijo la Ravenclaw-¿Podrías ayudarme a convencer a Ron de que no salga de aquí? ¡Está loco!

Hermione se acercó a la Ravenclaw y miro a Ron que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de pelear con la asiática, la chica de ojos melados sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar lo grande que le quedaba el uniforme escolar a su amigo, recordó que antes de que todo ello sucediera el uniforme le quedaba a la perfección, incluso tal vez un poco ajustado.

-Pero Ron… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Hermione

-Ya no quiero está aquí-respondió el pelirrojo dejando de batallar a causa del cansancio -ya estoy harto… quiero volver a la torre de Griffindor

-Todavía no puedes, sigues débil-dijo Cho secándose el sudor que había aparecido en su frente-mírate como estas ahorita

-¡Pero me van a dar de alta en unos cuantos días!-gruño Ron-¿Qué importa si salgo antes?

-¡Que aún no estás bien!-grito Cho-siento que tengas que ver esto, Hermione ¿Él te llamo?

-Si-respondió Hermione sin saber cómo actuar

-No me extraña, quiere que alguien le saque de aquí y creo que pensó que tu si lo apoyarías-Cho suspiro agotada- madame Pomfrey me pidió que viniera a darle un chequeo y me lo encontré tratando de escapar de aquí

-Hermione… tú tienes que apoyarme-dijo Ron suplicante-mírame, ya estoy bien

Hermione pensó que en realidad era totalmente lo contrario, tan solo ver lo grande que le quedaba la ropa le hacía sentirse mal.

-Ron… creo que Cho tiene razón-dijo Hermione

-Claro que no… mírame estoy bien-el pelirrojo se bajó de la cama y se mantuvo de pie con los brazos abiertos como si estuviera manteniendo el equilibrio

Cho bufo y se volteó para no ver al Griffindor.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras… yo no ve voy a responsabilizar por ti, no soy una niñera

La chica de ojos melados miro a los dos, Ron le miraba con esperanza en sus ojos mientras que Cho mantenía una cara de clara negatividad.

-Hermione… por favor… apóyame

Hermione miro de nuevo a Cho, esta supo que la Griffindor le estaba pidiendo ayuda, camino de un lado para otro pensando, se sentía molesta especialmente porque Hermione no le estaba apoyando, miro a Ron y después hablo.

-Pues no te voy a prohibir que salgas-dijo Cho-si quieres irte… pues vete

-¿Pero no podría hacerle mal?-pregunto Hermione

Cho bufo, no quiso pensar en nada más.

-Ron esta físicamente bien, progreso muy rápido-dijo Cho con un suspiro-pero aún hay peligro de que tenga una infección o algún ataque… puede irse si se mantiene al día con sus medicamentos

-¡Y lo hare!-dijo Ron emocionado-por supuesto que lo hare, no me olvidare de nada

-Hermione… ¿Crees que podrás responsabilizarte de él? Porque francamente yo no confió en su capacidad de recordar que medicina tomar y a qué hora tomarla

Hermione se mordió un labio, indecisa, Ron le sonreía alentándole y Cho se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada de advertencia.

-Te recuerdo de que si no toma sus medicinas correctamente hay muchas posibilidades de que recaiga-advirtió la Ravenclaw

-Pues… creo que si-dijo finalmente Hermione-no crea que sea más difícil que recordarle sobre sus deberes

Ron dio un grito de alegría y Cho suspiro negando con la cabeza. El pelirrojo comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas mientras que la asiática escribía instrucciones en un papel y le explicaba a Hermione como debían de administrarle todos los medicamentos.

Y mientras que los dos Griffindor salían del aula, Cho se recrimino el no haber insistido en que Ron permaneciera en aquel lugar, no pudo evitar preguntarse por lo que le diría madame Pomfrey cuando se diera cuenta que el pelirrojo se había marchado, finalmente la chica decidió no preocuparse por ello e informar a la enfermera del colegio sobre lo sucedido. Mientras que recogía sus cosas en un pequeño maletín medico una idea apareció en su cabeza, ya se había preguntado eso antes, no le había tomado mucha atención pero ahora volvía a aparecer aquella duda.

_¿Por qué Ron había llamado a Hermione y no Ariana?_-Cho miró la puerta por donde habían salido los dos Griffindor-¿_Acaso habría algo entre esos dos? ¿Ron había logrado algo con Hermione a pesar de que tenía una relación con Ariana?_

Recordó que Ron sentía atracción por la chica de ojos melados pero dudaba mucho que esta le correspondiera. El hecho de que le hubiera llamado a Hermione y no a Ariana parecía extraño, tal vez era porque Hermione era su mejor amiga, tal vez porque pensó que sería más fácil que Hermione le apoyara, mientras que Ariana haría lo posible por mantenerlo en cama, además de que seguramente el no habría querido que su novia le viera débil e indefenso. Si, por supuesto, era ese tipo cosas de chicos que a ella francamente le parecían absurdas. Cho suspiro y acepto esa respuesta pero al poco tiempo recordó que normalmente era Hermione la que visitaba más al pelirrojo, era ella la que iba a altas horas de la noches para estar con el chico aunque fuera en contra de las reglas. Se contentó pensando que Ariana no hacía eso por tener que estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S., pero no puedo evitar pensar que la cumplida, responsable, y prefecta Hermione había dejado de estudiar y faltaba a sus deberes de prefecta para estar con el pelirrojo. Cho arrugo el ceño preguntándose si…

-No… claro que no-se dijo Cho sonriendo para sus adentros-no puede ser

* * *

Hermione caminaba en silencio mientras que escuchaba a Ron hacer planes de lo que iba a hacer ahora que había salido, la capa había sido olvidada en la mochila de Hermione y caminaban sin importarles que los encontraran, aunque estaba a un par de pasos de distancia de su amigo se sentía como sí estubieran a kilómetros de distancia, lo que el pelirrojo decía eran tan solo palabras al aire sin importancia para ella, en verdad sentía que todo eso estaba mal y que si seguían eso que hacían las consecuencias podrían ser horribles.

-Y la comida… extraño tanto la comida-dijo Ron-mañana mismo bajare temprano al comedor y no saldré de ahí en todo el día

-Cho ordeno que no comieras nada de carnes rojas-dijo Hermione seriamente y comenzó a leer el papel que le había dado la asiática

Ron tuvo la intención de protestar ante ello pero sabía que su libertad estaba en juego por ello así que se contuvo.

-Pero no dijo nada de los postres, me entretendré con ellos-comento el chico

-Tienes prohibido el chocolate-dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué el chocolate? Es tan delicioso

-No lo sé… tendrás que preguntarle a Cho-dijo secamente

-Ella tan solo seguirá molestando

-Ella quiere lo mejor para ti, Ron, igual que todos nosotros

La Griffindor se detuvo y observo a Ron insistentemente, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Hermione… voy a estar bien-se burló

Se miraron por un largo rato, después de un tiempo Hermione esquivo la mirada y decidió seguir caminando.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos, falta media hora para el toque de queda

-Gracias por todo-dijo Ron sonriente-me gusta que te preocupes por mí

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar la experiencia que tuvo con Víctor. No pudo evitar pensar, saber, que todo eso que estaba pasando era malo, ella no debía de estar ahí con Ron, era su novia la que debía de hacer eso con el pelirrojo, ella estaba de mas ahí.

-Escucha, creo que será mejor que regresemos-dijo Hermione deteniéndose y negándose a mirar a Ron a los ojos-Volvamos con Cho y expliquémosle que estábamos equivocados

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Mírate, Ron ¡Estas en los huesos! Te cuesta caminar rápido y simplemente no tienes idea de que cosas hacer para cuidarte… yo no quiero cargar con la culpa si vuelves a recaer

-No voy a recaer, Hermione-dijo Ron acercándose-vamos, confía en mí, estaré bien

-No… estas mal, Ron, todo esto está mal… y lo sabes-dijo Hermione alejándose de Ron y negándose a verlo-necesitas que alguien te cuide

-Tú me estas cuidando-dijo Ron sin dejar de acercarse a Hermione

-Pero yo no quiero seguir cuidándote-dijo Hermione y se alejó más

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no ves?-pregunto y dio un par de pasos más a la chica de ojos melados

-Lo siento… ya no puedo seguir cuidándote-Hermione habría seguido retrocediendo pero su espalda ya había chocado contra la fría pared, levanto la mirada lentamente y noto que el chico le veía atentamente-no me veas

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron

-Que no me veas… no así

El pelirrojo la miro más y se fue agachando poco a poco, Hermione se veía asustada, ahora el rostro de Ron estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Hermione, ella volteo la cara para que no la pudiera besar.

-Ron, por favor-dijo cerrando los ojos-tienes novia

El chico no dijo nada, solo se enderezo y espero a que Hermione dijera algo, la chica alzo la vista pero no dijo nada.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar a la sala común-te puedes cansar si sigues aquí

Ron la observo mientras que se alejaba y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza en su interior, Hermione le había rechazado, sí, pero tan solo porque el tenia novia. Sonrió al pensar que si rompía con Ariana él y Hermione estarían juntos.

* * *

La Griffindor iba caminando sonriente por aquel pasillo, solo pensaba en una persona, en Ron. En una de las manos de la chica había una canasta de mimbre en la que había un enorme almuerzo, todos los platillos que fascinaban a Ron estaban ahí, no estaba muy segura de que cosas podría comer su novio pero no le importó, ya casi sería dado de alta y quería consentirlo.

-_Para amarte… necesito una razón_-cantaba contenta la Griffindor-_y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor..._

Últimamente había tenido muchos miedos, había estado demasiado sensible así que su temperamento explotaba por cualquier razón, sin importar que fuera demasiado tonta, todo eso era por la insistente presencia de Hermione en la habitación de su novio, pero ya no, se había decidido a dejar esos estúpidos miedos a un lado y ahora mostraría la mejor de sus caras a la vida. Si en algún momento veía a Hermione con su novio lo que iba a hacer sería sonreírle, si en algún momento las sospechas volvían abrazaría a su novio lo más fuerte que podía, si sentía que algo la descontrolaba besaría a su novio, y después dejaría de sentir esos miedos y sería feliz, y haría que Ron fuera el chico más feliz del mundo.

Ariana se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su novio, suspiro y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, se balanceo poniendo su peso en las puntas de sus pies y en los talones alternadamente, estaba reuniendo todo el valor que había en su cuerpo, a pesar de sus intenciones la extraña sensación en su estómago le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

-Ser feliz-murmuro Ariana-¡Eso es lo que cuenta!

La chica abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Ron recostado en la cama con rostro aburrido o por lo menos dormido pero no fue así, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando noto que solo estaba Cho en la habitación y que estaba guardando todos los instrumentos de plata en una pequeña caja especial, ya había desaparecido la pequeña alacena en donde habían estado las botellitas con pociones, tampoco estaba la cama. Ariana sintió un fuerte malestar en el estómago.

-No se preocupe, madame Pomfrey-dijo Cho, esta se encontraba de espaladas por lo que no noto quien era la persona que había entrado a la habitación-ya casi termino

-¿Dónde… donde esta Ron?-pregunto Ariana

La asiática volteo rápidamente y Ariana percibió la sorpresa en sus ojos, supo perfectamente que Cho no esperaba verla por aquel lugar.

-¡Ariana!-dijo Cho tratando de no mostrar su evidente sorpresa-¿Q-que haces por aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Ron-informo la Griffindor, la consternación se adivinaba en su rostro-¿Él está bien? ¿Le paso algo?

Cho vio la canasta que la Griffindor llevaba en las manos y sintió un horrible malestar además de desear no haber estado ahí. Ariana se acercó a la Ravenclaw, parecía que de pronto había pensado en la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su novio y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Le paso algo?-insistió Ariana-está mal ¿Verdad? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No debí de haberme marchado anoche!

Cho estuvo de acuerdo con ello pero no por las razones que pensaba la Griffindor.

-No, no, no, no… no te preocupes… Ron está bien-dijo Cho alejándose levemente de ella temiendo lo que se acercaba-él está perfectamente

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Ariana aliviada-¡Qué bueno! ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo llevaron a la enfermería?

Cho se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Cho?-pregunto Ariana

La asiática se lamentó por estar en aquel lugar, se suponía que debía de haber ido a recoger todo el material temprano pero la noche anterior le había confiado a Luna todo el asunto de Hermione y Ron, habían hablado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y por ello había llegado a tarde a realizar su labor.

_Maldición_-pensó Cho

¿Porque tenía que quedarse dormida? A ella no le concernía ese asunto de triángulos amorosos entre tontos Griffindor. Ya tenía el propio por el que preocuparse.

-El... Ron… el…-comenzó a decir la asiática, suspiro y decidió que no le daría más vueltas al asunto, después de todo ella no tenía culpa de nada-él ya se fue, ya no está hospitalizado… se le dio de alta anoche

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Ariana y Cho pudo ver como su rostro pasaba de un estado de confusión a uno de dolor, sabía lo que le pasaba, había comenzado a preguntarse porque su novio no le había avisado-¿Pero el salió bien? ¿Ya no le pasaba nada?-pregunto la Griffindor tratando de pensar prácticamente

-Sí, si… él estaba bien-dijo Cho-la verdad le faltaba más tiempo de descanso pero el no quiso esperar y se marcho

-¿Pero se fue solo ese tonto?-pregunto Ariana entre molesta y preocupada

-No… no se fue solo-dijo Cho poniendo un rostro de incomodidad-el… se fue con… se fue con Hermione

-¿Hermione?-pregunto sorprendida y abriendo los ojos de la impresión-¿Pero… pero… la llamo a ella y a mí no? ¿Pero porque? Yo soy su novia, debió de llamarme a mí… Hermione no tiene por qué venir a sacar a mi novio de su recuperación, soy yo quien debe de hacer eso… ¡yo y nadie más!

La Ravenclaw hizo un gesto de incomodidad ante la desesperación de la Griffindor, pensó que ella no tenía por qué estar presenciado ese espectáculo cuando ella misma no se había sentido libre de demostrar su dolor por la pérdida de Harry.

-Oye… a mí no me concierne… pero… honestamente deberías de hablar con tu novio-dijo Cho pensando que lo mejor sería que la chica lo supiera todo-creo que hay muchos asuntos que deberían de tratar

Pero lejos de mostrarse agradecida por el ligero apoyo que Cho le mostraba, Ariana lo tomo como un ataque.

-¿!Por qué no me llamaste cuando llego Hermione!?-grito la Griffindor perdiendo todo dominio de si

-¿Por qué habría de haberte llamado?-pregunto Cho sorprendida-yo solo soy el medico de tu novio… a mí no me preocupan sus asuntos

-No es normal que este Hermione aquí… ¡Yo soy su novia!-dijo incrédula la Griffindor-¡Deberías de haberme dicho!

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?-pregunto Cho-¡Solo soy su médico!

-No eres su médico-dijo Ariana volteándose y caminando a la puerta iracunda-¡Todavía eres una tonta colegiala que no sabe cuándo alguien te quiere roba el novio! ¡Con razón Ginny te quito a Harry tan fácilmente!

Cho abrió la boca molesta y quiso perseguir a aquella Griffindor idiota, eso había sido un golpe sumamente bajo. El que Ron resultara ser tan solo otro hombre idiota no le daba derecho a insultarla, y aunque le habría gustado alcanzarla y demostrarle quien era ella cerro la boca y se volteó tratando de tranquilizarse, después de todo no era a ella a la que le estaban poniendo los cuernos.

Respiro profundamente tratando de pensar en otras cosas, tratando de pensar que por lo menos aquella tonta iba a pasarla peor, sin embargo después pensó en Hermione, a Cho le agradaba Hermione, no iba negar que aquel curso escolar había tratado más tiempo con ella y había descubierto que, al igual que Luna, era simpática, inteligente… todo un estuche de monerías. Y para qué negarlo… también le agradaba Ron, todo esto era tan solo cosas que pasaban. Definitivamente no les deseaba a ellos dos ningún mal.

Pronto Ariana iría con Ron y le reclamaría el que estuviera con Hermione en la noche, definitivamente no sería una buena experiencia para nadie.

* * *

Hablando con el autor: Se que me tarde... dije que iba a actualizar cada quinca dias pero no había podido ni acercarme por aqui, mi unica defensa es que estoy terminando trimestre en la universidad y estaba completamente atareado por los examenes. en fin, solo me queda agradecer a los que leen mi historia, sentí que en este cápitulo puse muchas insinuaciones de lo que va a pasar a futuro, no quería hacerlo pero me gusto como quedo este cápitulo así que lo deje así. Por el momento eso es todo. Nos leeremos dentro de poco tiempo.

P.D. dejen Reviews jijijiji

PROXIMO CAPITULO: el principio del fin.

Xolotl Rogej


	40. segunda parte

CAPITULO XXXVIII.- CORAZONES ROTOS. SEGUNDA PARTE.

-¡Te gusta!-grito Ariana

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así!-grito Ron-¡Ya te dije que no hay nada entre ella y yo!

-¡No digas idioteces!-reclamo la chica-¡Dime la verdad!

Harry suspiro y maldijo la estupidez de su amigo, eso era lo justamente a lo que le había temido, todos esos días en que se había esforzado por mantener en secreto el asunto de Hermione y Ron habían sido en vano y ahora estaban ahí las consecuencias. El joven mago solo podía permanecer fuera de la habitación y escuchar los reclamos de la novia de Ron.

-¿Por qué carajos tuve que venir?-se lamentó el muchacho

Hasta hacía unos cuantos minutos él y Ginny habían estado estudiando en la biblioteca, estaban concentrados en la revolución de los gnomos pero entonces había llegado Maura con rostro alarmado y preguntando por Hermione. Obviamente los dos se alarmaron al verla así y le preguntaron lo que le pasaba. Harry deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-Hermione… esto es importante…-dijo Maura en un susurro desesperado-algo paso… algo entre Ron y Ariana

La chica les contó a la joven pareja lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo en la torre de Griffindor, Ariana había entrado a la sala común hecha una furia, se había ido directo al dormitorio de Ron y desde hacía varios minutos los dos estaba peleando a gritos, quizás hasta habían llegado a los golpes, el escándalo se escuchaba hasta en la sala común. Ginny y Harry se miraron nerviosos, el joven mago le pidió a su novia que fuera con Maura a buscar Hermione para mantenerla lejos de la torre de Griffindor mientras que él iba a ver si podía intervenir en la pelea.

Ahora Harry llevaba más de media hora frente a la puerta de su dormitorio pero todavía no se atrevía a pasar, los gritos se escuchaban hasta la sala común. Los reclamos de Ariana iban en aumento cada vez que Ron se atrevía a negar su relación con Hermione, lo cual hizo que Harry se preguntara si sería mejor que su amigo confesara todo. En ese momento su galeón comenzó a calentarse, era un mensaje de Ginny en el que le decía que había encontrado a Hermione y que la había dejado con Luna sana y salva, Harry le mando otro mensaje indicándole que mantuvieran lejos a la chica hasta que él les indicara que era seguro entrar a la torre de Griffindor. Paso una hora entera hasta que por fin el joven mago escucho lo que parecía ser la resolución de la discusión entre los dos Griffindor.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?-escucho que gritaba finalmente su amigo exasperado-¿QUE ME GUSTA HERMIONE?

-¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD!-grito la chica

-¡PUES ES LA VERDAD!-Harry se sintió horrorizado al escuchar aquello, había tenido la leve esperanza de que la chica de ojos melados quedara fuera de aquella pelea, pero su amigo había dejado de pensar antes de hablar, como siempre pasaba cada vez que se enojaba-¡ME GUSTA! ¡¿CONTENTA?!

De repente el interior de la habitación se había quedado en silencio, escucho unos leves murmullos, no estaba muy seguro quien era el que hablaba.

-¡POR FAVOR!-escucho gritar a su amigo-¡¿QUE NO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS?!

Mas murmullos. Harry cerró los ojos pensando en lo que estaría pasando ¿Qué es lo que le estaría diciendo Ariana a Ron? Si es que había existido una ligera posibilidad de que se arreglara todo, esa posibilidad se había esfumado gracias a la estupidez del pelirrojo.

Muchos mas murmullos. En ese momento apareció Ginny por las escaleras, su rostro era de preocupación, la chica observo el rostro de su novio y pudo adivinar en su expresión como es que estaba la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó anhelando equivocarse

-Créeme, no quieres saber-le aseguro el muchacho-tal vez quieras alejarte de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Ariana, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su rostro estaba compungido por la ira que sentía.

-Y escúchame bien, Ronald… escúchame-dijo Ariana en un susurro apenas audible pero no menos amenazador-ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi otra vez ¡Nunca!

La chica se dirigió a las escaleras, la joven pareja se había quedado muy quieta, sorprendidos por ver a la tranquila y pacifica chica loca de ira.

-Ariana… espera, Ariana-pidió Ginny y trato de acercarse a su amiga pero esta volteo a verla con expresión rencorosa

-¡No!-dijo la chica-¡No te quiero cerca! Ni a ti a ni a tu asqueroso hermano ¿Me entendiste?

La pelirroja no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse callada y completamente quieta. Ron apareció por la puerta, parecía completamente aturdido y arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho, el chico trato de acercarse a Ariana pero esta le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando el trato de detenerla. Ariana bajo las escaleras hecha una furia, escucharon como reñía a varios chicos que se habían puesto en su camino. Ron miro a Ginny y a Harry, su hermana solo le miro seria mientras que el joven mago negó con la cabeza.

* * *

A partir de aquel día la convivencia en la torre de Griffindor se complicó demasiado, la noticia del rompimiento entre Ariana y Ron se esparció como pólvora, los alumnos que habían escuchado la pelea desde la sala común se encargaron de narrar todo con lujo de detalles por lo que el nombre de Hermione no estuvo exento en los murmullos con los que hablaban todos los alumnos.

Los habitantes de la torre de Griffindor se dividieron en dos grupos, estaban los que creían a Hermione Granger perfectamente capaz de robarle el novio a una honesta, linda, y recatada chica que su único crimen fue tenerle demasiada confianza a una casquivana hipócrita, una vergüenza para los Griffindor. Sin embargo habían otro grupo de personas que sabían a la perfección que Hermione era inocente, posiblemente todo era un malentendido por parte de la novia de Ron, extrañamente nadie sabía muy bien cuál era su nombre o siquiera parecían estar conscientes de quien era la chica, o tal vez aquel pillo pelirrojo de Ron Weasley había engatusado a la pobre de Hermione cuando él ya tenía otra relación con otra chica. Definitivamente esa era la opción más plausible.

Los siguientes días fueron una batalla campal ya que al parecer el simple y sencillo hecho de que fuera la perfecta y recta Hermione Granger la involucrada hacia que todos se interesaran en aquella vergonzosa situación, todos estaban dispuestos a defender la imagen que tenían de Hermione Granger. Una víctima más de ese cretino mujeriego o una mujer fatal roba hombres.

Obviamente todo ello era sumamente difícil para Hermione, ser el objeto de atención en una situación tan incómoda era una pesadilla para ella, en especial cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio y sentirse observada y señalada por miembros de otras casas. Y es que era obvio que aquella deliciosa noticia para los chismosos del colegio no se iba a reservar para los habitantes de la torre de Griffindor, al día siguiente del altercado entre Ron y Ariana el resto del colegio se había enterado de todo. Por primera vez la chica sentía todo lo que había tenido que vivir Harry.

Los rumores comenzaron a abundar hasta tal grado que todos juraban que en realidad Ariana había encontrado a Ron con Hermione en la cama. Los insultos de todos lo que disfrutaba de ver caer a la perfecta Hermione Granger en una ignominia total no se hicieron esperar; fue en ese momento en que Hermione se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus amigos de verdad, no solo fueron Harry y Neville los que se encargaban de cuidarla, fueron también Henry, Araphat, y varios chicos más con los que ella apenas había hablado unas cuantas veces en clases los que les habían roto las narices a varios chicos por hablar mal de Hermione; también las chicas demostraron que no tenían miedo de sacar la varita en defensa de su amiga. Hermione se había imaginado que Ginny sería la primera en llegar a detención por pelear por defenderla pero en realidad fue Cho la que lo hizo, seguida de Flyli, Luna, Maura, Ginny, y varias chicas más que estimaban a la Griffindor. Esta horrible experiencia habría podido ser peor pero todas esas muestras de amistad le ayudaron a sobrellevar la situación; la chica de ojos melados trato de hablar con Ariana sin embargo no le fue fácil, principalmente porque sus amigos se habían encargado de estar cerca de ella y alejarla de Ariana en cuanto alguna de las dos estuviera cerca, la Griffindor estaba segura de que Karen y Maura hacían lo mismo con Ariana.

El que estaba sufriendo mas era Ron ya que las muestras de amistad se habían centrado tan solo en Hermione, las atenciones que habían mostrado todos para la chica eran nulas para él, sus amigos le habían negado todo tipo de atención, el resto de los chicos del colegio le veían con sorna porque no creían que un tipo como él hubiera podido estar con las dos Griffindor, las chicas le veían con repugnancia por lo que se había atrevido a hacer. Las únicas personas que no le trataban como basura eran Harry y Ginny. Hermione había cortado todo tipo de conversación con el pelirrojo. A pesar de que lo veía en clases lo ignoraba por completo.

En cuanto McGonagall se enteró de que el pelirrojo había sido dado de alta le exigió que volviera a clases, los deberes que tenía pendiente debían de ser entregados en no más de tres días, el chico ya había hecho varias tareas con Ariana mientras que estaba internado, lamentablemente para el su ex novia tenía en su poder más de la mitad de ellas y era obvio que no se las regresaría. El pelirrojo tuvo que pasar todas esas noches en vela para poder cumplir con las exigencias de la profesora. Ron sospechaba que aquellas condiciones extremas que le había pedido McGonagall era por los rumores que se habían soltado de él y de Hermione.

El pelirrojo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que algo pasara para que todo ello se olvidara, lamentablemente para él y para todos sus deseos se volvieron realidad.

* * *

La profesora dio por terminada la clase, los chicos pusieron cara de molestia cuando Trelawny dejo los deberes. Era casi el final de curso escolar y para esas fechas la profesora, al igual que sus alumnos, ya estaba cansada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el colegio por lo que les dejo la misma tarea que dejaba siempre a esas alturas del año: apuntar los sueños que tuvieran durante aquella semana, realizar una lista de posibles profecías reuniendo los dato de los sueños apuntados, y una idea de lo que debe de ser un principio moral para un vidente. Nada difícil.

Era una pérdida de tiempo tanto para los alumnos como para la profesora ya que esta no los revisaría en absoluto, se contentaría con ponerles un suficiente a la mayoría de los alumnos y un sobresaliente al resto de los chicos que le cayeran bien. Mientras que veía salir a los muchachos Trelawny sintió cansancio, el mismo que sentían después de un año escolar de soportar las miradas escépticas y burla de sus pupilos. Por supuesto que aquellos deberes eran tan solo para mantenerlos ocupados.

-¿Profesora?-pregunto alguien a su lado-¿Profesora? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Trelawny se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz y volteo a ver quién le hablaba, una chica con gafas, de trenzas, y una tez muy morena le veía con expresión preocupada. Era Ashley Santos, una estudiante no tan brillante como la famosa Hermione Granger, no tan conocida como Harry Potter, pero ciertamente bastante inteligente y atenta, era una de las mejores en Herbología, se esforzaba mucho en adivinación y aunque no tenía buenos resultados Trelawny le iba a sacar un sobresaliente por el simple y sencillo hecho de que tal vez era la única que le ponía atención en clase, algo sumamente raro a esas alturas del curso escolar.

-Si, por supuesto, querida-le contesto Trelawny y le sonrió de forma maternal cuando la chica puso una cara de preocupación, la profesora pensó que si hubiera una calificación superior a sobresaliente se la habría otorgado a Ashley Santos-no te preocupes, vete o llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase

La chica sonrió más tranquila, asintió, y se marchó, la profesora la vio salir pensando que Ashley era un nombre raro para una chica que provenía de un país latinoamericano. La adivina sonrió ante aquella sincera muestra de preocupación de su alumna, se preguntó que le depararía a aquella chica, ¿Sería Herbologa tal y como quería o se arriesgaría a ser vidente? Sinceramente esperaba que fuera Herbologa por que el empleo de vidente a veces podía ser sumamente ingrato.

La profesora se levantó y pensó en ir a sus solitarios aposentos cuando de pronto sintió un ligero ardor en los ojos, la profesora se quejó y se comenzó a tallárselos, llego a su habitación pensando que se sentía como si le hubiera entrado jabón en los ojos. Caminando a tientas entró a su baño y se enjuagado la cara, en ese momento comenzó a pensar en Ashley Santos y en su futuro, una chica que posiblemente no haría cosas muy importantes académicamente, y mucho menos laboralmente, pero seguramente si marcaría la diferencia a su forma, tal vez cuando fuera mayor se casaría con alguna chica que realmente la mereciera, una chica que fuera igual de ejemplar que ella (Trelawny estaba al tanto de que a Ashley le gustaban las chicas), tendrían un par de hijos y los criarían enseñándoles a respetar a toda la gente, y estos hijos, personas ejemplares, criarían a sus propios hijos haciéndolos gente de bien que formarían del mundo un lugar mejor.

-Maldición-murmuro la profesora saliendo del baño, el ardor había disminuido pero ahora le costaba trabajo caminar mientras se secaba la cara con las mangas de su túnica

Si, tal vez no sobresaldría como lo hacía el famoso Harry Potter o la inteligente Hermione Granger, ni haría cosas tan notables pero Ashley Santos definitivamente cambiaría el mundo a su modo. La profesora choco contra un pequeño sofá y soltó otra maldición, se sentó en su cama y suspiro sintiendo como el dolor en sus ojos disminuía. Había un buro a un lado de su cama, en este había una taza con te frío sobre un montón de pergaminos viejos, esas eran otras tareas inútiles que la profesora había dejado a sus alumnos, no se había molestado en leerlos. Tomo un sorbo de la tasa, un pergamino amarillento estaba pegado en la base de esta, la profesora despego la hoja mientras que bebía otro sorbo y leyó su contenido. De repente sintió como si la tasa se calentara súbitamente y la soltó, esta se hizo añicos al caer al suelo.

-Maldición-repitió la profesora mientras que se masajeaba las manos

No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso y tampoco fue la primera vez que pensó que tal vez estaría comenzado a tener los primeros síntomas de artritis, sintió miedo ante eso siguió pensando en Ashley Santos, la joven y bella Ashley Santos con un futuro importante, no tan notable como el de Potter o Granger pero igual de importante. Sus manos comenzaron a dolerle más y más y a pesar de que con el masaje no disminuía el dolor siguió pensando en la amable y atenta Ashley Santos, una chica que seguramente…

-Auch-se quejó la profesora y se llevó las doloridas manos a los ojos

El dolor de los ojos volvía, ya no era tanto como antes pero aun así era molesto. Trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo porque parecía que la luz se había intensificado, parecía que ahora todo estaba alumbrado por una fulgurante luz.

-¿Qué… que sucede?-se preguntó la profesora y se levantó con un súbito miedo

La profesora quiso pedir ayuda, le dolían las manos, sus ojos ardían, la luz parecía ser tan fuerte que temió que quedaría ciega, quería que alguien le ayudara pero ¿Quién? ¿Alguien llegaría y la encontraría en ese estado? ¿Alguien se preocuparía por ella? ¿Alguien sentiría que algo no estaba bien y pensaría en ella? Pensó en el profesor Dumbledore, en Minerva, en Ashley Santos. Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el buro atiborrado de pergaminos con absurdas tareas, la luz se intensifico de nuevo y ahogo un lamento. Se sintió mareada y se volvió a sentar, sintió como si estuviera flotando entre nubes, y por un momento todo estuvo bien. Todo estuvo perfecto. Las manos habían dejado de dolerle y los ojos ya no le ardían.

Sibyll Trelawny abrió los ojos, pero ya no eran los ojos grises de siempre, sus ojos ahora estaban blancos, sus pupilas se alcanzaban a ver ligeramente debajo del blanco que ahora cubría sus ojos.

Todo había terminado, ahora estaba tranquila y sus pesares habían desaparecido. La profesora se mantuvo sentada en su cama, sus ojos blancos estaban posados en la nada, ya no pensaba nada, para ella era como si todo hubiera dejado de existir. De repente giro lentamente la cabeza examinando toda la habitación, de repente se comenzó a sentir un ligero temblor que lentamente se fortaleció haciendo que los cuadros colgados en la pared, los muebles, todo, comenzara a agitarse sin control. Los muebles se habían caído, el espejo, así como la bañera se quebraron ante el terremoto sin embargo la profesora no sintió temor. La profesora se levantó de la cama y se acercó a una de las paredes de su habitación, en ese momento esta se comenzó a derrumbar, los ladrillos cayeron rápidamente llevándose consigo parte del piso, el cabello de la profesora se agito ante el viento y a sus oídos llegaron varios gritos de miedo, dolor, agonía. Los ojos blancos de la profesora se posaron en el exterior del castillo.

Sibyll Trelawny estaba al borde de un abismo, el resto del castillo había caído y ahora el resto de la habitación de la vidente amenazaba con derrumbarse; observo el bosque prohibido, los árboles se estremecían de forma horripilante, desde su habitación tenía una pequeña perspectiva del campo de Quidditch y pudo ver como uno de los postes con aros caía ante el terremoto, poco después los otros dos postes le imitaron. Los gritos no cesaban. La profesora observo como estaba al borde del abismo pero aun así dio un paso más, y otro, y otro, y otro más. El resto de su habitación comenzó a derrumbarse Trelawny había comenzado a caminar en el aire, la profesora volteo a ver el castillo, la mitad de este había colapsado, levanto el rostro y vio como en el cielo había lo que parecía una red dorada que protegía al castillo sin embargo al poco tiempo comenzó a desvanecerse, miro hacia abajo y vio varias sombras dirigirse al castillo, aquel extraño ejercito de humo negro estaba masacrando a todos los habitantes del colegio; escucho una risa fría y cruel, la profesora siguió caminando hasta que llego al bosque prohibido, varios árboles habían caído, varios más estaban incendiándose, en un extremo del bosque pudo ver varios centauros muertos, sus cuerpos se apilaban esperando un último adiós; sus ojos se posaron en un lugar no muy lejano de los centauros, había dos seres formados de luz, uno rojo y otro verde. Los dos seres estaban peleando con haces de luz que salían de sus cuerpos, la profesora descendió a la tierra y pudo ver a los dos seres luchar, los haces de luz verde y roja con que se agredían pasaban a través de la profesora pero no le hacía daño; Trelawny pudo ver como al poco tiempo el ser de luz roja era derrotado y este comenzaba a esfumarse pero de repente una pequeña luz dorada aparecía frente a él y poco después se fusionaban salvando al ser rojo, entonces este se hizo más fuerte y se abalanzo con fiereza contra el ser verde, comenzaron a escucharse más gritos y la profesora volteo a ver el castillo, tan solo era ruinas, los gritos se intensificaron y de repente varios haces de luz verde ascendieron al cielo, aparecieron cientos de cráneos en el cielo con lenguas de serpientes burlándose de la gente en la tierra, entonces el cielo se tiño de rojo.

La profesora cerro los ojos, no supo cómo ni por qué pero estuvo segura de que ese era tan solo el principio del fin del mundo que ella conocía, estaba tan segura de ello como estaba segura que Dumbledore no les podría salvar esta vez, como que Harry Potter perdería en su pelea contra el innombrable, como que Hermione Granger fallaría en la misión que se le había encomendado, como que Ashley Santos no sobreviviría lo suficiente para conocer a la mujer de su vida y tener hijos ejemplares… Ashley Santos iba a morir dentro de poco al igual que mucha más gente.

Entonces la profesora abrió los ojos y callo de rodillas completamente exhausta, escucho como su buro caía con ella además del característico sonido de una taza romperse. Estaba en su habitación, se sentía desorientada y con unas nauseas terrible. No sabía que había pasado.

-¿Qué… que me paso?-se preguntó la profesora y se irguió llevándose una mano a la cabeza

Además de la sensación de su mano tocando la piel de su cara sintió algo más, en la mano de Trelawny había una pluma empapada de tinta, miro el buro derrumbado rodeado de los viejos pergaminos con tareas inútiles que se había caído con ella, al tomar uno de los pergaminos alcanzó a leer su propia letra temblorosa sobre la escritura de sus alumnos.

Trato de leer lo escrito pero era difícil por lo desigual de la letra. Se sentó en la cama y examino el pergamino.

_Cuando la red caiga será el momento en que el ejército oscuro llegue al reino,_

_Y dé muerte a los infieles y los impuros,_

_Cuando el dragón y sus descendientes aparezcan en los cielos_

_La sangre de los impuros y los infieles teñirán el cielo_

_Y el señor de los dragones caminara sobre sus enemigos_

_El mundo se vendrá abajo_

_Solo la poseedora de la luz dorada, la poseedora del fuego eterno_

_La hija del águila y del león podrá evitar que el reino caiga_

_Solo la hija del águila y del león podrá salvar al hijo del trueno_

_Solo la hija del águila y del…_

Pero Trelawny ya no siguió leyendo, dejo caer la hoja y noto que en los otros pergaminos había escrituras iguales, se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose completamente asustada ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Estaba tomando un te frio y de un momento a otro estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre un monto de pergaminos con cosas extrañas escritas en ellos.

Quiso pedir ayuda pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, miro el resto de los pergaminos y sin saber por qué tuvo la enorme necesidad de decirle a la tierna, amable y ejemplar Ashley Santos que se largara de Hogwarts, que si era ligeramente lista se marcharía de inmediato para nunca volver.

* * *

_A un Slitheryn no le tiembla el pulso. _

_Un Slitheryn no vacila. _

_Un Slitheryn no se acelera._

Caminaba en un pasillo totalmente solo, el rojo de atardecer coloreaba los grises ladrillos de las paredes, su mente repasaba lo que se conocía como el _"credo del Slitheryn"_ en busca de apoyo en los días difíciles, era en los momentos en que estaba a solas cuando tenía aquella sensación de debilidad, era en esos momentos que solía ser sincero consigo mismo.

_Los Slitheryn soportan el dolor._

_Los Slitheryn no gritan._

_Los Slitheryn no piden compasión. _

_Los Slitheryn no tienen alma._

Había estado todo el día en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, el sofocante sol lo había castigado en todo momento pero ni eso lo había ahuyentado, solo buscaba soledad, tan solo un momento para pensar.

_Lo que importa es la honra._

_Y el poder._

Más que los pensamientos de un Slitheryn aquellos juramentos se apegaban más a los Malfoy, ellos eran los orgullosos, los firmes, los fríos, los fuertes ¿Acaso él no había demostrado aquella fortaleza después de que su padre le exiliara?

_Los Malfoy no piden, exigen._

_Los Malfoy no obedecen, mandan._

_Los Malfoy no se esconden, actúan._

_Son rápidos, eficaces, no permiten que alguien más limpie el desorden._

Había faltado a clases y no tenía ninguna clase de excusa, no le importaba si le reñían por su ausencia. Ya era suficiente, detestaba esa melancolía, detestaba sentirse solo, detestaba no estar en control con su vida… detestaba su vida.

Draco recordó el día en que todo había comenzado, su padre le había dicho que era un honor que el lord les escogiera para un plan tan importante, su madre había llorado, Eliel apenas sabía que es lo que sucedía, Entraigan y Eliot parecieron indiferentes ante todo. En esos momentos su hermano apenas estaba consciente de la existencia de un ser oscuro lleno de una maldad tan grande como poderosa.

Su mente estaba hiperactiva, recuerdos iban y venían por su mente, muchos de ellos tenían que ver con el lado oscuro de su familia, no era muy diferente al resto de las familias, tenían miembros de los que se avergonzaban; en navidad, cuando toda la familia Malfoy se reunía, siempre había una que otra pelea, tenían secretos que esconder, en fin, era igual a todas las demás… con una excepción. Su familia servía a un asesino inmisericorde que quería gobernar al mundo.

Su padre siempre hablo del lord oscuro, cuando era niño no lo dejaban escuchar las anécdotas de su padre pero como todo buen Malfoy se las ingeniaba para enterarse de todo. Solía espiar a su padre cuando narraba a Eliot y Entraigan alguna vivencia de su juventud al servicio del innombrable, en su voz se notaba un tono de anhelo y miedo, a veces era más miedo. Escuchando a escondidas fue como se enteró de que la familia Malfoy alguna vez fue débil y tan vulgar como los Weasley, pero cuando el lord llego al poder los Malfoy se hicieron fuertes, nobles, tan ejemplares que el mundo entero debía de envidiarlos. Su padre siempre terminaba aquellas narraciones de la misma forma.

_Pero entonces llego Potter…-_decía su padre

Y fue así como el desprecio por la sangre impura, los muggles, y sus hijos tanto con magia como si ella, apareció en los tres hijos Malfoy. Por primera vez en su vida Draco supo que debía de odiar a los Potter, no sabía por qué pero aun así lo hizo. Draco nunca lo supo pero Lucius muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error, su mayor fracaso como padre fue enseñarles a sus hijos a odiar.

Ahora toda su vida estaba hecha un desastre, era una horrible pesadilla de la que ignoraba como salir. Mientras que caminaba recordando el pasado, tratando de revivirlo, choco sin querer con otra persona, Draco retrocedió un par de pasos por el golpe pero la otra persona cayó al suelo, cuando el rubio miro a la otra persona se sorprendió al ver que era la niña Nisher, estaba tirada en el suelo quejándose por un dolor en su rodilla. El Slitheryn sintió una especie de júbilo al estar tan cerca de la Griffindor, Zabini deseaba tanto poder atrapar a Eris, deseaba muchísimo poder estar con ella a solas y ahora el, Draco, la tenía enfrente.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-pidió Eris mientras que todavía estaba en el suelo-¡Vamos! ¡Ayúdame!

La niña le estaba tendiendo la mano y aunque Draco permanecía serio una parte de su cerebro se encendió con una enorme furia. La niña no tenía ni idea de que tan cerca estaba del enemigo, bastaba que tan solo se distrajera un momento y él podría entregársela a Zabini.

Draco le dio la mano, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse se imaginó a si mismo golpeándola en la cabeza para dejarla sin conocimiento, al diablo con Zabini, el mismo se encargaría de la niña.

-Gracias, Draco-dijo sonriente la Griffindor-¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco arrugo el ceño al escuchar como la pequeña le llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Eris quitando su sonrisa lentamente-¿Sigues ahí?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, tuvo la enorme necesidad de tomar su varita y atacar a la niña.

-Sí, si… ¿Sabes quién soy?-pregunto Draco

-Por supuesto, eres el hermano de Eliel-se rio la pequeña-ya nos hemos visto ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Draco pensó que tal vez se habrían visto un par de veces en el cuartel del ED, cuando todavía existía, pero nunca habían hablado, nunca habían estado frente a frente, sin embargo la niña estaba sonriéndole de forma burlona y hablándole como si se conocieran de hace muchos años.

-¿Sabes que muchos no me consideran una buena persona?-pregunto Draco -soy un Slitheryn, no debes de confiar en mi porque soy…

-El hermano de Eliel-dijo Eris mirándole absorta, con una ligera sonrisa-el siempre habla mucho de ti

-¿El habla de mí?-pregunto Draco

-Sí, eres su hermano… y te quiere mucho-dijo Eris-tú lo has cuidado mucho, me platico todo de ti, sé que eres un buen sujeto

Draco sintió que algo burbujeaba en su interior, una extraña ira, esa niña era una molestia. Eris comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, Draco busco su varita dentro del bolsillo, bastaba con sacar la varita… estaba harto de que todos pensaran que él era buena persona o mala persona, odiaba que todos pensaran que sabían lo que era el cuándo el mismo no tenía idea de que era.

-Pero no lo demuestras-dijo Eris volteando a verle con una sonrisa

-No creo que eso sea cierto-murmuro Draco

-Pero yo si-Eris se acercó a él y le volvió a sonreír de esa forma extraña, Malfoy sintió como si viera su interior-Eliel me conto lo que paso, le protegiste ante todo y eso solo te hace una persona buena

-El… era mi hermano-dijo Draco-tenía que protegerlo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Eris-¿Por qué tus otros hermanos no lo hicieron?

_¿Dónde estaban Entraigan y Eliot cuando sucedió todo?_-se preguntó Draco de pronto-_¿Dónde están ahora?_

-Mi hermano murió ¿Sabes?-dijo Eris haciendo que Malfoy le viera con extrañeza ¿Por qué le estaba hablando de esa manera tan… familiar?

-¿De qué me hablas?-pregunto Draco

-El murió… protegiendo a alguien que quería, lo amaba-la chica sonrió con tristeza-me conto todo a mi… me dijo que lo amaba que daría todo por el… que moriría para protegerlo

-Hum… el… ¿Él era…-Malfoy murmuro incomodo

-Por eso sé que tú eres como el-le sonrió la pequeña-estas triste porque no puedes ver el "final del túnel"

-¿Qué "final del túnel"?-pregunto Draco sin poder creer que en verdad estuviera escuchando a la niña

-Así le decía mi hermano-dijo la niña-él no sabía si contárselo a mis papas, si decirle a quien amaba… Eliel me conto que tu estas triste porque no lo puedes proteger como quisieras… te he estado viendo, sé que solo quieres lo mejor para tu hermano

-Yo no soy bueno-dijo Malfoy llevándose inconscientemente una mano al antebrazo donde estaba una marca tenebrosa

-Claro que lo eres, lo veo en tus ojos

-¡No soy bueno!-grito Draco sintiendo que en verdad deseaba creer lo que decía Eris

-Claro que lo eres-dijo Eris sin inmutarse por el arranque de ira del Slitheryn-solo necesitas una oportunidad para demostrarlo

La chica se acercó a Draco, le hizo una seña para que se agachara y este así lo hizo. La Griffindor se paró de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

El Slitheryn se llevó una mano a la mejilla y vio asombrado como la niña corría alejándose de él. Recordó las palabras que le dijo y sintió la enorme necesidad de creer en lo que decía.

* * *

Tan solo unos cuantos días, unos cuantos días para la Dumble-sorpresa. El ánimo en la torre de Griffindor cambiaba con frecuencia, por culpa de los altercados provocados por el tema del triángulo amoroso entre Ron, Ariana, y Hermione muchas parejas para el baile se separaron, varias parejas no estaban de acuerdo en que pensaban sobre Hermione. Una víctima o la mujer que separo a una pareja feliz.

Harry era de los pocos que aún conservaba su pareja pero ni siquiera por ello se sentía contento. Ron amenazaba con dejar de ir a clases si las cosas no mejoraban para él, las chicas aun la veían como un insecto realmente asqueroso, y los chicos ahora habían comenzado a hacerle muchas bromas pesadas, ni siquiera el resto del equipo de Quidditch lo apoyaba, todos ellos se limitaban a hablar con él lo necesario pero nada más.

Entre el círculo de amigos más cercanos parecía que todo eran peleas; Karen, que era la más cercana a Ariana, tomo de inmediato una actitud ofensiva contra Ron y Hermione, Maura pensaba que todo era culpa de Ron, ella estaba segura de que Hermione tan solo era una víctima en ese asunto. Harry, que sabía toda la historia prefirió quedarse callado y no decir nada, Ginny tuvo una larga conversación con Hermione, nade sabía exactamente en qué términos habían quedado, y además había tenido una horrible pelea con su hermano. La relación entre Hermione y Ron era sumamente tensa y no parecía mejorar nunca por lo que el chico ya había perdido la esperanza de poder ir al baile con la chica de ojos melados.

Aquel día los dos amigos estaban encerrados en su habitación; a pesar de que no tenían deberes, el día los alentaba a descansar en los terrenos del colegio y que tan solo faltaban unos cuantos días para el último partido, los dos Griffindor no parecían tener ánimos de salir, en realidad era tan solo Ron el que prefería quedarse en cama. Harry lo comprendía, para que salir si todo el mundo te va a atacar. Él quiso recordarle a Ron que se lo había advertido pero como una muestra de amistad se abstuvo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Harry sonriéndole en forma de apoyo-¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer?

El chico se encogió de hombros con fastidio. El pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama y Harry le veía desde la suya.

-Vamos, hombre-dijo Harry-tienes que levantar ese ánimo… ¿Qué tal si entrenamos? Después de todo ya casi es el partido final

-No quiero-respondió el pelirrojo dándose vuelta para no tener que ver a su amigo-Los demás detestan tenerme cerca

El chico se rasco la cabeza pensando en la forma en que podría hacer que su amigo se animara.

-Vamos, no me digas que todo ese humor y ansias se quedaron en tu otra cama-argumento el chico levantándose de la cama-¿Vas a dejar que Zabini nos gane? Porque si no entrenas eso es lo que va a pasar

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

-Creo que en realidad solo quiero estar solo

El chico suspiro y se acercó a la puerta.

-Ah, espera un momento-dijo Harry antes de salir-necesitaba preguntarte algo

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el pelirrojo desde la cama

-Es algo complicado… necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué es?-insistió Ron

Harry le vio con cierto temor.

-¡Anda! Dime ya… ahora estoy curioso-Ron sonrió divertido por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo-somos amigos ¿No?

-Bien-suspiro y tomo valor-¿Te acuerdas de cuando regreso Krum a Hogwarts?

-Obviamente-dijo Ron con fastidio en la cara-¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Mmm… ese día… llevabas unas flores-le recordó el joven mago a su amigo-se las ibas a regalar a Hermione ¿recuerdas?

-Si, claro... mmm… si me ibas a preguntar si pienso volver a intentarlo te estas equivocando-dijo Ron-ya no sirve de nada ahora

-No, no... No es eso-dijo Harry y vio con gravedad a su amigo

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y de pronto pareció comprender, abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido.

-No me estarás insinuando que…

-¡Exacto!-dijo Harry

Ron soltó una carcajada y Harry sonrió de forma irritada.

* * *

Hermione salió de la biblioteca, ya era de noche y desde hacía varias horas sentía el cansancio en todo su cuerpo, estar en la biblioteca y estudiar hasta que su cuerpo cayera agotado era su rutina desde hace varios días, en realidad estaba escapando, aislarse en sus estudios era la forma en que estaba evadiendo la realidad, y aunque tenía a sus amigos apoyándole en cada momento no podía evitar sentirse acomplejada y con mucho temor. No se sentía como la Griffindor que era. Su pequeño asunto con Ron le había abierto los ojos a una nueva faceta de su vida que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

La vida de Hermione ya no era privada, ni tampoco tranquila, todos los días tenía que enfrentarse a la peor faceta de las personas que le rodeaban. Las chicas le veían con curiosidad ya que ninguna podía creer que la correcta y ejemplar Hermione Granger pudiera haberle quitado el novio a otra chica, los chicos en su más pura muestra de machista estupidez le veían con interés ¿Quién diría que de pronto Hermione Granger pareciera tan atractiva? Aunque a decir verdad Hermione pareció haber oído en otra ocasión otros adjetivos con que la describían, "accesible" era el más común y el menos insultante. Era ahí cuando sus amigos entraban en acción y aunque ella se los agradecía prefería que no se metieran en problemas por ella y estar completamente a solas.

Aquel día madame Pince le había permitido pasar una hora más en la biblioteca después de que hubiera cerrado, inclusive le había convidado de su propia cena y habían charlado un poco, Hermione nunca supo si fue por simple simpatía o fue porque hasta ella pudo ver lo mal que se lo estaba pasando y le tuvo un poco de compasión.

Ahora que iba de regreso a la sala común, lo único que anhelaba era una buena ducha y marcharse a su cama calientita, aunque sus compañeras de cuarto también estaban al tanto de su situación, sabían perfectamente que ella no era capaz de tal cosa, no sabía si tomar eso como un alago o por un insulto. Los últimos días ella se había sentido especialmente irritada cada vez que escuchaba que Hermione Granger no era capaza de hacer alguna cosa. ¿Quiénes se creían aquellas personas para pensar que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo? Todos la veían como una mosquita muerta, como si viviera al margen de las reglas y estuviera físicamente imposibilitada para pasar de ahí… eso era cierto pero… ¿Quién dice que no es capaz de hacerlo? Ella podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Siempre pensó que podría hacer todo tipo de cosas cuando llegara el momento… ¿Qué tal si al fin había llegado? Su madre decía que si algún día llegaba el momento entre decidir si arrepentirse por haber hecho algo o arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho, mejor que se arrepintiera por hacerlo. Hermione pensó que entonces era momento de olvidarse de las regla y comenzar a ser como siempre había querido.

Hermione estaba a punto de llegar a la torre de Griffindor cuando se encontró frente a Ron y Harry, los dos chicos estaban cubiertos de fango, apaleados y cansados pero muy sonrientes. Los dos jóvenes interrumpieron su plática cuando se dieron cuenta que Hermione estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

-Hola-le saludo Harry un tanto incómodo y ocultándose levemente detrás de Ron-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

-Vengo de la biblioteca-contesto Hermione y les miro con más detenimiento, Harry ahora estaba justo de tras de Ron dándole a entender que le estaba ocultando algo, Ron no dijo nada y Hermione pudo apreciar que ahora lucía un aspecto ligeramente más saludable, y su sonrisa parecía más afable -¿Qué les paso? ¿Dónde han estado?

-Hem, por ahí, por ahí-dijo Ron-estábamos incursionando, visitando a Hagrid, dando un paseo por el bosque prohibido… también alimentamos unas lindas nutrias

-¡Fueron al bosque prohibido!-exclamo Hermione, los dos chicos dieron un pequeño saltito y retrocedieron un paso

La chica observo eso y casi soltó un risa estruendosa, no supo por qué pero tuvo la sensación de que si lo hacía sería una risa histérica, desesperada y triste, tal vez con un poco de anhelo de los tiempos pasados. Los dos Griffindor vieron cómo se suavizaba su rostro, por fin se sentían como los tiempos en que una estúpida relación amorosa entre dos de ellos era lo único que no se les cruzaba por la mente.

-En realidad eso del bosque fue idea de Ron-dijo Harry y de pronto hecho a correr en dirección de la torre de Griffindor-¡Los dejo para que discutan!

-En realidad… hum…eso fue idea de Harry-dijo Ron incómodo cuando su amigo hubo desaparecido -yo solo lo acompañe

-Ron…

-Además ni lo disfrutamos-se excusó el pelirrojo y se miró las ropas-mira como quede…. Además de que ya no me gusta el lugar

-Ron…

-Después de lo que me sucedió he comenzado a sospechar que ese lugar en verdad es peligroso… deberían de pensar en prohibirlo

-¡Ron!-grito la chica y el pelirrojo guardo silencio viéndola con temor-no los voy a regañar… me pudieron haber avisado para que los acompañara

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo

-Que yo los hubiera acompañado

-Pero… el bosque prohibido… está prohibido ¿Lo olvidas?-argumento el chico-además tu eres la prefecta, debes ponernos el orden

-Al diablo con lo de prefecta-dijo Hermione molesta y sintiendo la necesidad de desahogarse-ya estoy cansada de que crean que soy tan santita que no rompo un plato, quiero portarme tal y como debo ser… ya no quiero que me vean y piensen que…

-¿Esto es por lo de Ariana?-pregunto Ron

Hermione le miro con atención evaluando sus pensamientos, le habría gustado decirle, o mejor, gritarle que sí, que todos esas miradas, esos comentarios hirientes, eran la razón para querer tomar medidas desesperadas pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Tal vez aquel incidente había provocado que quisiera hacer algo que no fuera correcto pero ¿Acaso no siempre detestaba tener que hacer lo correcto? ¿Qué no siempre estaba ahí el deseo de comportarse como una chica normal y no una amante de las reglas?

-No… solo quiero deshacerme de todo-dijo sin saber muy bien si se había expresado correctamente, lo hubiera hecho o no Ron parecía haber comprendido

_Al menos una vez en la vida pareces listo-_ pensó Hermione

-No fuimos por cuestión de diversión-dijo Ron-al menos, yo no

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Hermione

Ron ahogo un sonrisita y le murmuro en tono confidente.

-Fuimos a buscar la flor de la _promesa eterna_-dijo Ron-es para Ginny

Hermione alzo las cejas sorprendida y comprendió porque Harry se estaba ocultando, o más bien que era lo que estaba ocultando.

-Entonces… ¿Harry?

Ron asintió y después puso una sonrisa incomoda.

-¡Imagínate! Tuve que ayudarlo a encontrar una de esas flores para mi hermana-disimulo un estremecimiento-fue como ayudarlo a buscar un anillo de compromiso

-¡No exageres!-dijo Hermione mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el joven mago-se me hace algo muy tierno… supongo que se la va dar en su cumpleaños

-Es lo que yo creo también-dijo Ron-¿Volvemos a la torre de Griffindor?

Ron le platico su travesía por el bosque prohibido mientras que emprendían el camino de regreso, Hermione sabía que Ron ya había ido antes a buscar aquella flor, además de que también sabía para quien había sido destinada, pero no toco aquel tema. Estaba contenta porque por fin podía hablar con el pelirrojo sin sentir aquella terrible presión de la que había sido víctima últimamente.

-Pues si en algún momento deciden volver a ir llámenme-pidió Hermione cuando estuvieron frente al retrato de la dama gorda-estoy deseosa de una aventura

Hermione recordó que aquel curso escolar ya había tenido muchas pero pensó que una mas no le haría daño, el pelirrojo asintió sonriente y justo cuando la chica se iba a acercar al retrato Ron le tomo de un brazo, cuando Hermione lo volteo a verle él estaba sonrojado y bastante nervioso.

_Por Merlín, me va a besar_-pensó Hermione asustada-_me va a besar, y no sé si lo voy a dejar_

Sin embargo Ron no la beso, le soltó lentamente el brazo y la miro, ya no estaba sonrojado pero sí bastante nervioso.

-Lo siento-dijo después de un rato-no quise causarte tantos problemas

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione

-Ariana-dijo Ron-he escuchado todas las cosas que dice de ti… te prometo que la detendré, ya no va a molestarte

Hermione le miro atentamente, no dijo nada pero por primera vez en su vida le parecía que el pelirrojo parecía más maduro.

-Es que realmente esto se me escapo de las manos, lo siento-dijo el pelirrojo-hablare con ella

-Ho, Ron… no tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Pero quiero hacerlo-la interrumpió-quiero hacerme responsable de esto

De repente Hermione pensó que le habría permitido que la besara.

-Es solo que me emocione por estar contigo… que no pensé lo que pasaría-Ron le miro, parecía que el nerviosismo había desaparecido-realmente me gustas Hermione

La chica quiso decir algo pero no encontró ninguna palabra que pudiera decir en aquellos momentos, a pesar de que siempre se había considerado controladora de todo en su vida, en aquel momento parecía haber desaparecido aquella parte de su mente que le decía que hacer.

-Oye ¿Crees que podamos volver a empezar todo?-Ron miro atentamente a la Griffindor y sonrió satisfecho cuando la chica asintió lentamente-¿Crees… crees que… podamos ir al baile juntos?

Hermione no supo que paso en esos momentos, de pronto todo se había acabado, de pronto estaba frente a su amigo, hablando de un baile al que ella no quería ir y mucho menos ir con Ron como su pareja de baile. Había visto ligeramente un lado de Ron que no conocía, un lado que parecía sumamente atractivo pero cuando mencionó el baile todo se había acabado, no sabía por qué, tal vez estaba bastante dolida por todo lo sucedido después de que él le invitara por primera vez al baile, tal vez asociaba el baile con una forma de atadura a un chico que ella realmente no quería complacer, tal vez aún estaba demasiado enamorada de Víctor como para estar así de cerca de otro chico, sin importar quien; tal vez ya no deseaba estar con nadie más, o simple y sencillamente no quería estar con Ron de otra forma que no fuera como su amiga, a pesar de que por un momento Ron se hubiera mostrado maduro no creía que eso fuera a durar y además ¿Por qué no? Ella ya estaba harta de los chicos, había buenos chicos como Víctor, responsables, maduros, que si sabían tratar a una chica como se debía; había otros chicos, que eran precisamente eso… chicos, y ella deseaba estar con alguien que fuera de los primeros, por primera vez supo que es lo que quería. Estar con un verdadero hombre.

-Ron…-Hermione miro atentamente al pelirrojo

La chica tomo las manos de Ron, las apretó con fuerza sin dejar de verle a los ojos, se paró de puntillas y el pelirrojo se agacho ligeramente por impulso; la chica de ojos melados le abrazo por el cuello y poso sus labios en la mejilla de su amigo.

Tal vez en ese momento el pelirrojo había tenido un momento de madurez pero estaba segura de que precisamente eso sería siempre con él, tendría sus momentos de madures y nada más. El chico le miraba con esperanza, la chica recordó los últimos días y sorprendentemente sintió una ola de ira, todo aquel sentimiento guardado por tantos días afloro en ese momento. Entonces Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron demostrando la confusión en su rostro

-Lo siento…pero no quiero ir con nadie

-Si es por Ariana…

-Es por todo, Ron-dijo la chica sin dejar de verle, era una Griffindor, no tenía por qué temerle a nada-no puedo ir con nadie ahora

-Por favor, ven conmigo al baile, te prometo que será una buena velada, nadie te molestara y bailaremos y todo será estupendo ¡Te lo prometo!

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin dejar de verle, vio como el rostro de Ron reflejaba la frustración, el muchacho suspiro y entro a la sala común caminando furioso, la chica de ojos melados solo le observo hasta que desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos. Hermione pensó en ese momento que Ron en verdad pertenecía a la segunda clase de chicos. Los que siempre serían chicos.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana que atravesaba la tela de las cortinas de su cama le molestaba levemente, la chica se estiro sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba, y finalmente suspiro con una sonrisita en sus labios, estaba contenta.

Se sentó en su cama y de repente sintió la emoción por aquel día, era un día muy especial, después de todo no todos los días se cumplía quince años. Puso los pies en el frio piso y se relajó aún más cuando sintió como la fría temperatura subía por estos, sus amigas aún dormían plácidamente, el silencio de la habitación le permitió preguntarse qué es lo que harían sus amigos, o más bien que es lo que haría Harry, para festejarla. Era el primer cumpleaños que festejaría con novio, un noviazgo serio, formal, uno que se imaginaba que sería por mucho tiempo, iba a ser el primer cumpleaños que celebraba con Harry, había muchas cosas que deseaba hacer con él, pero para empezar solo quería festejar ese cumpleaños a su lado.

La chica y se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a la de Maura para despertarla, reprimió una risa al imaginar la cara que pondría su amiga cuando se lanzara sobre ella y la aplastara con todo su peso, agarro los doseles y los abrió rápidamente sin embargo se sorprendió cuando vio a Maura y a Karen sentadas en la cama sonrientes.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron las dos chicas haciendo que Ginny fuera la que se espantara-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-¡Carajo!-gruño la pelirroja llevándose una mano al pecho-¡Malditas! Casi me matan del susto

Las dos Griffindor se rieron ante la cara de la pelirroja y después tomaron un par de paquetes que tenían a su lado, el de Maura era una caja grande cuadrada mientras que el de Karen era una pequeña.

-¿Entonces cuantos años cumples?-pregunto Karen

-Ni preguntes, seguro que ya se siente vieja-dijo Maura

-No estoy vieja-gruño Ginny-apenas cumplo quince años, soy más joven que tu

-Ya no discutan de quien es más vieja-interrumpió Karen-mejor sigamos con los regalos

-Sí, mejor abre mi obsequio-dijo Maura y luego le susurro a Ginny -se cree mucho porque ella es la más chica de nosotras

La pelirroja se sentó y abrió la caja que le dio Maura, adentro había un vestido blanco con flores tejidas en el bajo del vestido, la pelirroja calculo que le llegaría apenas debajo de las rodillas, estaba muy bonito, la exclamación de asombro de Karen le indico que ella pensaba los mismo.

-Este hermoso-dijo Ginny asombrada-Maura… no debiste molestarte

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto la Griffindor-no todos los días cumples quince años

-¡Ahora el mío! ¡Ahora el mío!-dijo Karen y le entrego la pequeña cajita

Adentro había una pulsera de piedritas verdes y azules, muy bonita, al verla Ginny pensó que era de fantasía pero al levantarla los destellos que lanzo le indicaron que clase de piedritas eran.

-¿Son piedras de hada?-pregunto Maura asombrada y llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida

Ginny trato de decir algo pero simplemente no pudo, las piedras de hada eran muy preciadas como joyería. Durante la vida de las hadas solían tener tan solo unas cuantas crías en toda su vida, cuando era el momento de poner sus huevos las hadas juntaban varias piedrecillas para formar su nido, la cubrían con el polvo de sus alas para que aumentaran su temperatura, las piedras adquirían bastantes características mágicas, la mayoría eran temporales pero una que otra piedra conservaba aquel brillo y color. El problema de estas piedras es que las hadas no volvían a hacer un nido cuando llegaba el momento de volver a poner huevos, lo reutilizaban y si las piedras se llegaban a perder el hada nunca podría tener descendencia otra vez, por ello las piedras de hadas eran muy escasas y preciadas como joyería. Obviamente tomar las piedras cuando la hada todavía estaba en edad reproductiva era una crueldad y era ilegal, las personas debía de "cultivar" a las hadas para que después de que terminaran de reproducirse pudieran adquirir las piedras de hada útiles.

-Es hermosa-dijo Ginny viendo a Karen

-Esa era la idea… feliz cumpleaños, amiga-la pelirroja le abrazo conmovida-ahora sabes que ponerte para al rato

-¿Por qué para al rato?

-Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade, vamos a ir a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile y podremos festejar tu cumpleaños-dijo Maura

-Y también te vas a encontrar con Harry-dijo Karen con sonrisa pícara-tal vez tengas suerte por primera vez

Maura tosió incomoda recordando que en realidad su amiga ya había hecho el amor, Ginny enrojeció y después de unos segundos las tres rieron. En ese momento otra chica salió de una cama. Era Ariana.

-Buenos días-dijo Ariana seriamente y abrió su baúl para sacar la ropa que se pondría

-Huy… sí que amaneciste muy sonriente-dijo Maura con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, ¿Acaso comiste mandrágoras o qué?-pregunto Karen

La chica se encogió de hombros y les dio la espalda.

-Ariana… ¿Qué no vas a felicitar a Ginny?-pregunto Maura sumamente seria-hoy cumple quince años

La chica volteo a verlas y se encogió de hombros.

-Felicidades-dijo Ariana sin gota de emoción

-¿Por qué te portas así?-pregunto Maura parándose de la cama-¿Estas bien?

-¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy bien?-pregunto Ariana volteando a verles-claro que estoy bien… siento si no me alegro por tu cumpleaños Ginny… pero solamente felicito a mis amigas

-¿De qué hablas, Ariana?-pregunto Ginny-soy tu amiga

-¡No eres mi amiga!-grito la Griffindor-eres una traidora

La pelirroja se sobresaltó ante aquella reacción de Ariana. Hasta ese momento Ariana y ella habían mantenido una convivencia bastante tensa pero pacifica, en realidad hasta ese momento tan solo habían hablado solamente lo necesario con pequeñas excepciones cuando las cuatro estaban de muy buen humor. No podía creer como estaba reaccionando su amiga ahora.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, Ariana?-dijo Karen también levantándose

-Lo saben perfectamente-dijo Ariana con expresión dolida-saben por qué Ginny ya no es mi amiga

Las tres se quedaron viendo a Ariana, claro que lo sabían.

-¿Es por lo de Ron?-pregunto Maura

-Es por que le sigue hablando a Hermione Granger-dijo Ariana con rencor-si eres mi amiga deberías estar de mi parte

-Hermione es mi amiga también-dijo Ginny arrugando el ceño-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¿Dejarle de hablar? ¿Abandonarla?

-Tienes que estar de mi parte-gruño la chica-no te pido que hagas nada con Ron porque es tu hermano… pero... Hermione Granger no es nada tuyo… y tú eres mi amiga

-Soy amiga de las dos-se defendió Ginny-no puedo dejar a ninguna…. Aquí el culpable es mi estúpido hermano

Ginny se acercó para tratar de consolar a la chica pero esta retrocedió enfadada.

-¡No! ¡No me toques AMIGA!-rugió furiosa la muchacha-¡No quiero que me toques ni que me hables hasta que decididas que es lo que harás!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ariana?-pregunto Maura igual de molesta que ella-no puedes hablar en serio, sabes bien que Hermione no hizo nada malo

-¡Me quito el novio!-grito Ariana

-¡Claro que no!-grito Ginny-¡Ella es incapaz de algo así!

-Ella lo hizo y lo sabes-miro a las tres Griffindor-ustedes lo saben… yo amaba a Ron

Las tres se quedaron calladas viendo cómo se forzaba en no dejar salir ninguna lágrima de sus ojos. No podían creer que la chica tímida y gentil estuviera ahora con esa expresión de odio.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tu idiota hermano!-grito Ariana

La chica se metió al baño cerrándolo de un portazo.

-Ariana-murmuro Karen triste por la reacción de su amiga

Las otras dos muchachas permanecieron calladas, Karen dio un par de pasos hacía el baño, volteo a ver a sus dos amigas con mirada dolida.

-Ginny… lo siento… lo siento tanto-murmuro realmente dolida-yo debo… en verdad lo siento

Ginny la miro con tristeza y solamente asintió, sin embargo Maura solamente la miró con rostro molesto.

La pelirroja supo lo que pasaba, Maura era su mejor amiga, ella le apoyaría en todo lo que hiciera, así como Karen apoyaría en todo a Ariana porque ella era su mejor amiga. Ahora las cuatro chicas estaban separadas, la amistad se había acabado.

-Lo siento-dijo Maura mientras que veía como Karen entraba al baño-debí de prever esto

-No importa…-dijo Ginny deprimida

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Hermione contenta

La pelirroja sonrió y dejo que Hermione le abrazara, su ánimo había caído rápidamente por causa de Ariana. Hermione le estaba esperando en la sala común con una bolsa de regalo adornada con florecitas, Maura que iba a su lado agito la mano en señal de despedida y poco después salió de la torre de Griffindor.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Hermione

La chica de ojos melados llevo a su amiga al sofá con aire preocupado, la pelirroja le conto todo lo sucedido. Ginny trato de entretenerse abriendo el regalo de su amiga mientras que terminaba de contarle toda la historia. Se sentaron en el sofá más cercano para poder abrir la bolsa de regalo que le dio Hermione, la pelirroja comenzó a recordar como al principio eran solo Maura y ella en aquella amistad, en ocasiones convivían con Hermione o intercambian unas cuantas palabras con Luna Lovegood pero en realidad la amistad solo era para ellas dos. Ariana era tan tímida como Ginny lo había sido; aunque habían pasado todo primer año en la misma habitación nunca se habían hablado bien, su convivencia era más formal que amistosa, no fue sino hasta que Maura y ella se hicieron verdaderas amigas que Karen se interesó en hablarles y con el tiempo ella también entro en el grupo, a Ariana le costó trabajo confiar en las chicas. Ginny fue la que decidió hablarle y aceptarla como su amiga, Maura la acepto por Ginny.

-Perdón-dijo Hermione bajando la mirada-todo esto es mi culpa

-Claro que no-dijo Ginny mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-el culpable es mi estúpido hermano, nunca debí dejar que saliera con una de mis amigas

El humor de Ginny mejoró levemente al notar que ahora era ella la que estaba consolando a la castaña.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella?-pregunto Hermione pero Ginny negó con la cabeza

-Ariana no está bien ahorita-dijo la pelirroja-no te iría bien

-Pero es toda mi culpa

-Ya te dije que no es cierto

En ese momento Harry apareció por las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, se dio cuenta que las dos Griffindor estaban sentadas en el sofá y al acercarse se percató el aspecto que tenían.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry y se acercó a su novia-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… por supuesto-dijo Ginny sonriéndole-solo estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas

-Estábamos hablando sobre Ariana-dijo Hermione

El joven mago y la chica de ojos melados intercambiaron una mirada rápida y este entendió lo que sucedía, se arrodillo frente a la pelirroja viéndola atentamente, esta le abrazo y comenzó a llorar sin poder ocultar más sus emociones, Hermione solo bajo la mirada culpable. Ginny había dicho que todo era culpa de Ron, ella estaba de acuerdo, lamentablemente ella también tenía mucho que ver en todo eso.

* * *

Hermione observo como el joven mago intentaba consolar a la pelirroja, a ella le hubiera gustado seguir a su lado sin embargo una nueva oleada de culpa la golpeó. Se levantó y dejo solos a los novios, simplemente se contentó con dejar su obsequio y salir de la sala común.

Afuera se encontró con Maura recargada en la pared, posiblemente se encontraba esperando a la pelirroja, las dos se vieron detenidamente y entonces Hermione se acercó.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo Hermione-todo es mi culpa

-Ginny… no suele llorar-comento Maura recordando el pasado, no le gustaba verla llorar por que recordaba cómo es que la había molestado hacía ya bastante tiempo-la afecto mucho lo de Ariana

-Todo es mi culpa ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione

Maura se encogió de hombros.

-Son cosas que pasan-dijo Maura sin tomarle importancia

* * *

-Fue una suerte que Ron se fuera temprano hoy-dijo Harry-no me gusta la idea de que este cerca de ustedes

-Es mi hermano-dijo Ginny pero sin mucha protesta

-Y él es mi amigo-contesto el muchacho-pero no creo que les convenga a ustedes verlo por el momento

Ginny asintió pero no dijo nada, seguía resguardada en el abrazo de Harry con expresión de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, amor, estoy seguro que dentro de un par de días todo se arreglara-dijo el joven mago

La pelirroja suspiro y vio a Harry sonriéndole.

-Gracias-le dijo la chica ya más tranquila-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Qué?

-Harry, hoy es mi cumpleaños-dijo Ginny-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no-le dijo el muchacho-si tengo planeado algo… bueno, entre todos

-¿Todos?

-Sí, bueno, vamos a vernos en el "cuatro casas"-dijo Harry-todos, ya sabes, Neville, Araphat, Henry, Flyli, Hermione, Ron, Maura… todos

-¿Y tú?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Claro que voy a estar ahí

-¡No! Yo me refiero a que si vamos a hacer algo los dos solos

Harry y Ginny se vieron, ambos supieron que estaban hablando, no habían vuelto a hacer el amor y habían querido repetirlo, deseaban hacerlo pero no habían tenido la ocasión.

-No puedo-se lamentó el muchacho

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-se lamentó la pelirroja-es mi cumpleaños

-Dumbledore… ayer me pidió que fuera a su despacho hoy-Harry miro su reloj- dentro de un par de horas, y no sé cuánto tardare

Ginny le miro frustrada y suspiro.

-Bueno… si prefieres estar con Dumbledore en vez de con tu linda novia…-dijo Ginny resignada ya que sabía que no era culpa de su novio, además ya había tenido suficientes tragos amargos como para pelear con Harry por algo que no se podía cambiar

-Sabes que no-le abrazo fuertemente-llegare lo más temprano posible… te lo prometo

El muchacho noto como Ginny había bajado su rostro con aire deprimido y se sintió realmente culpable.

-En verdad lo siento… te tenía una sorpresa pero es que… Dumbledore…

Ginny le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dijo Ginny y le dio un fuerte beso-es lo que me gano por salir con el _elegido_

-No sé cómo me soportas-dijo Harry también decepcionado por no pasar el gran día con su novia

-Bueno… tienes un lindo trasero-dijo Ginny con picardía y los dos Griffindor se rieron con complicidad-tendré que hacerme a la idea de que no tendré regalo

-Eso sí que no-dijo Harry-te conseguí un regalo, uno muy especial

Ginny sonrió intrigada. Todo el mal momento parecía desvanecerse rápidamente.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Tendrás que esperar

La pelirroja le miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no pudo adivinar ninguna pista en el rostro de su novio.

-Está bien esperare-dijo Ginny sintiendo que la curiosidad la haría explotar

* * *

El joven mago vio al pelirrojo en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, se acercó tratando de mantener su temperamento a raya pero si había descubierto algo en su corto tiempo como novio de Ginny era que no soportaba verla triste y mucho menos llorando.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Harry sentándose a un lado de su amigo

-Le pedí a Hermione que fuera con migo al baile-dijo Ron sin rodeos, su rostro era amargado, Harry le había visto muchas veces de mal humor pero esa expresión la reservaba cuando sus problemas era por cuestión de dinero, o más bien, cuando había algo que quería y no podía tener-Tranquilízate, me dijo que no

El joven mago se alegró de escuchar aquello, lo menos que necesitaba todo el mundo en esos momentos era una batalla campal, entre todos sus amigos.

-Bueno… no quisiera recordártelo… pero te lo advertí, Ron-dijo Harry-te dije porque Hermione era intocable ¿No?

-¡Lo sé! ¡En verdad lo sé!-grito Ron poniéndose de pie-todos creen que me lo estoy pasando a toda madre pero no ¡Estoy que me lleva la chingada!

El joven mago observo en silencio a su amigo, miraba el campo de Quidditch con rostro frustrado, hasta ese momento Ron no había hecho más que recibir todo insulto o regaño sin decir nada, parecía que por fin había llegado a su límite, el que Hermione le rechazara parecía haber sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Si tan solo Hermione me hubiera dicho que si habría podido soporta todo pero…-Ron quiso gritar- ¡CARAJO!

-No quiero sacarte de tu mundo, Ron… pero tal vez debería de preocuparte por otras personas además de ti

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya pensaste en cómo se lo estará pasando Hermione?-pregunto el Griffindor-¿O que tal tu hermana?

-¿Ginny?-pregunto Ron-¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto?

Y entonces Harry le conto lo que le había pasado a la pelirroja aquella mañana.

* * *

Después de las primeras clases el día de Ginny mejoro y pronto pudo olvidar el hecho de que tal vez había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigas; varios compañeros de otras casas y de varias clases le felicitaron y uno que otro le dio regalo. Había un chico de Hufflepuf al que le gustaba y que le obsequio una bolsa de mano, aquel chico la pretendía desde hacía un par de años; ella obviamente lo sabía y no estaba segura de que pensar de ello. Simplemente la chica pensaba que era algo tierno pero también bastante desesperado. Después de que el chico se hubiera marchado Ginny le obsequió la bolsa a Maura, está la recibió sintiendo un poco de lastima por el Hufflepuf.

Para la tarde las dos Griffindor salieron del colegio en dirección de Hogsmeade, su primera parada fue cerca de Honeyducks para comprar unos batidos, después pasaron a la tienda de Fred y George, los gemelos la estaban esperando con grandes obsequios, los dos se la pasaron lamentándose que la más pequeña de los Weasley estuviera finalmente convirtiéndose en una señorita, para pesar de Ginny los dos comenzaron a contar anécdotas bastante vergonzosas que Maura disfruto hasta el último momento. Para sorpresa de Ginny los gemelos ya estaban al tanto de la situación del pelirrojo y, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, también le brindaron su apoyo y no pararon insultar a Ron. Aunque a la pelirroja le pareció captar un leve tono de orgullo por el hecho de que el "pequeño Ronnie" tratara de andar con dos chicas a la vez.

* * *

-Hola, Ariana-dijo Ron

Las dos chicas se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio, el pelirrojo pensó que posiblemente ellos tres habían sido los únicos alumnos mayores que no habían ido a Hogsmeade, por el momento estaba contento con ello.

Había estado viendo a las dos chicas desde hacía varios minutos con la esperanza de que Karen dejara sola a su ex novia pero era obvio que eso no sucedería. Ahora estaba frente a las dos Griffindor y Ariana le veía sorprendida, obviamente no creía que el chico le estuviera hablando, francamente Ron deseaba no tener que hablarle en todo su vida pero después de lo que le había contado Harry sabía que debía de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-¿Crees que podamos a hablar a solas?-pregunto Ron

Karen se levantó con una expresión de incomodidad y trato de decir algo.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo Ariana

La chica se levantó, en su rostro había ira pura.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Le dije a tu hermana que no te quería ver nunca más, ni a ti ni a ella

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas? ¿Por favor?-pidió Ron dándole un rápido vistazo a Karen

Ariana lanzo una carcajada desagradable.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar?-la chica se acercó al pelirrojo-¿Y qué hay de cuando yo quise hablar? ¡Yo te pedí hablar! Pero tú… ¡Tu solo querías que me largara! ¡SOLO QUERÍAS A HERMIONE GRANGER!

Karen estaba parada sin saber qué hacer, parecía completamente aturdida de ver a su amiga actuar de aquella forma, al igual que Ron. El pelirrojo observo sorprendido a su ex novia; en muchas ocasiones había visto a parejas romper, de una u otra forma los involucrados mostraban su depresión, las chicas era a las que más se les notaba su decaimiento. Ron se había sorprendido al ver como chicas hermosas se transformaban en un desastre, totalmente trastornadas, su aspecto cambiaba tan radicalmente que era difícil creer que fuera la misma chica. Ahora que estaba frente Ariana Ron se daba cuenta que a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo, tal vez no de la misma forma.

La chica seguía viéndose igual, no había descuidado su aspecto, a simple vista parecía que su rompimiento no le había afectado en lo absoluto pero ahora que el pelirrojo estaba frente a ella supo notar los cambios. Mientras que habían sido novios ella se había mostrado como una muchacha tranquila, amorosa e inclusive algo tímida, las pocas veces que habían llegado a hablar de sexo o cosas similares ella no había podido evitar sonrojarse, no decía groserías porque temía ofender a alguien, hubo una vez en que Ron tuvo un altercado con un Slitheryn y él había terminado profiriendo varios insultos bastantes subidos de tono, Ariana no había podido verlo por varios minutos por lo embarazoso que le había parecido todo ello. Y ahora estaba ahí aquella chica dulce, amorosa y recatada; tan salvaje que Ron no podía relacionarla con la que había sido su novia.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así!-grito Ron sin poder evitar la molestia

-¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ACTUE, MALDITO INFELIZ DESGRACIADO!

La chica levanto una mano para golpearlo, sin embargo el Griffindor sujeto el brazo y lo apretó con fuerza, Ariana ahora le veía sorprendida, Karen se había llevado las manos a la boca.

-Solo quiero que dejes a mi hermana y a Hermione en paz-gruño Ron y soltó el brazo de la chica con agresividad-¿Quieres golpearme? ¡HAZLO! Aquí estoy… yo fui el que se equivocó… ellas no tienen nada que ver

* * *

Hermione se encontraba frente a la tienda _trapos finos para toda ocasión,_ llevaba más de media hora viendo los escaparates con aire indeciso, ahora que no tenía ni una cita para el baile no tenía ninguna presión para el tipo de vestido que debía de usar. Ya había hablado de ello con Cho y Luna y habían quedado de ir las tres juntas sin pareja. Luna decía que por supuesto serían las únicas chicas que no tendrían pareja por lo que podrían ir como quisieran, ella estaba decidida a ir en pijama pero Cho se lo prohibió rotundamente, la asiática le insistió a Hermione que se arreglara porque sin importar que no tuvieran parejas debían de verse bellas.

Ahora la chica de ojos melados se encontraba indecisa en comprarse aquel precioso vestido de color lila, usar el último que había comprado, que había conseguido para usar especialmente con Víctor, o seguir el ejemplo de Luna e ir en pijama.

-¡Hermione!-saludo Ginny contenta-¿Qué haces aquí?

La Griffindor volteo y noto que habían aparecido Ginny y Maura. Hermione les saludo incomoda ya que aún estaba muy presente el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana, pero parecía que para Ginny todo ello había sido olvidado por completo. La pelirroja le agradeció el regalo, un par de zapatos del color preciso para usar con su vestido en el baile.

-Necesito un vestido-informo Hermione viendo de nuevo aquella prenda

-¿Ya conseguiste pareja?-pregunto Maura pero por la mirada que le puso Ginny supo que había cometido un error, sin embargo la chica no pareció tomarle importancia-si no tienes puedes venir conmigo, cancelare mi cita

-Voy a ir con Cho y Luna-dijo Hermione-Va a ser noche de chicas

Las dos muchachas se quedaron calladas, después de un rato Ginny se acercó para ponerle una mano en señal de apoyo.

-Me alegra que no fueras con mi hermano, amiga-le dijo Ginny- habrías conseguido la peor pareja del mundo

-Te habrías pasado toda la noche sentada-comento Maura-Aún recuerdo como hizo sufrir a la pobre de Padma

Las tres se rieron ante ello y ya de mejor humor, inclusive Hermione, pasaron al interior de la tienda. Una señora amable, algo subida de peso y de pelo canoso, les atendió con amabilidad y les recomendó varios modelos. Las chicas pasaron un buen momento probándose varios vestidos, Entre Hermione y Maura convencieron a la pelirroja de que también se midiera un par de modelos.

-¿Qué te parece este, Hermione?-pregunto Maura viéndose críticamente delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largo que llegaba a los tobillos y que tenía un enorme escote

-Esta horrible-dijo la chica que llevaba puesto el vestido lila que estaba en el aparador

-Y creo que es muy sugerente para alguien de tu edad, hija-comento la vendedora con ligera desaprobación, llevaba en sus brazos varias piezas más

Hermione se miró en el espejo atentamente, su vestido era corto, le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, sentía que el color de su vestido no le sentaba muy bien. Ginny salió del probador con un vestido de color verde, era algo corto, no mostraba sus pechos pero si tenía un enorme escote en la espalda, las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo admiradas, el color desentonaba levemente con el color de su cabello pero por lo demás estaba perfecto.

-¡Ginny!-exclamo Maura-¡Te ves hermosa!

-Completamente adorable-concordó la chica de ojos melados

-Y tengo unos pendientes que te quedarían perfectos-comento la vendedora

-Pues… está bien-dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-solo me lo probé por curiosidad, yo ya tengo vestido

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuándo te lo compraste?-pregunto Maura

-Me lo compro Harry en vacaciones-informo la pelirroja viéndose en el espejo

-¿El que le estafaste con el resto de la ropa?-pregunto Hermione

-¡Yo no le estafe nada!-se defendió la pelirroja

-¿Ya eran novios?-pregunto Maura

-No

-¿Y cuántos galeones le costó toda esa ropa?-pregunto Maura, Hermione le respondió-¡Merlín! De haber sabido que Harry es tan fácil le habría sacado algo desde hace tiempo

-¡Oye! ¡Estás hablando de mi novio!-le regaño la pelirroja

-Las amigas se comparten todo-argumento Maura

Hermione se rió, la vendedora las vio con reproche, Maura insistió en que le prestara a Harry de vez en cuando, especialmente para ir de compras, y Ginny sonrió después de un rato. Cuando salieron de la tienda Hermione llevaba consigo un vestido de color café bastante lindo y recatado, Maura uno rojo bastante sexi, la vendedora había mostrado cierta renuencia a vendérselo, y Ginny solamente había comprado los pendientes que le había ofrecido la vendedora.

Maura vio la hora y decidió que ya era hora para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, el bar _las cuatro casas_, no era tan popular como _las tres escobas_ por lo que no estaba tan abarrotado como este, pero para las chicas era mucho mejor eso. Cuando entraron al bar pudieron ver a todos sus amigos en una esquina, habían juntado varias mesas para poder sentarse todos juntos, se encontraban tomando cervezas de mantequilla y platicando animadamente. Ginny sonrió al ver tanta gente reunida tan solo por ella. Flyli estaba contando un chiste que a juzgar por las carcajadas que todos lanzaron debió de ser muy gracioso.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya llego!-gritó Neville al ver a las tres Griffindor

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos a la vez

Todos se levantaron a abrazarle, Neville y una bella acompañante, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Araphat, Henry, Flyli, varios chicos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuf, fueron los primeros en llegar con ella; también pudo ver a Loriel McKenzi, coqueteando con Flyli, a Luna y a Cho. La asiática no lucía contenta, y aunque la Griffindor y la Ravenclaw apenas se saludaron con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, la pelirroja se sintió extrañamente contenta por su presencia.

Ginny se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al notar que Harry aún no había llegado, sin embargo eso era algo que ya se esperaba, también noto que Ron no estaba presente, se imaginó que habría escuchado sobre su altercado con Ariana en la mañana y no quiso asistir sabiendo que la mayoría de los invitados le culparían de todo. A pesar de que lo entendía a la perfección si se sintió bastante dolida. Sin embargo lo que más la hirió fue la completa ausencia de Ariana y Karen.

La pelirroja sonrió conmovida cuando todos comenzaron a cantarle las mañanitas mientras que Neville aparecía con un pastel en forma de Quaffle, el único momento en que esa sonrisa se desvaneció fue cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que Harry llevaba más de treinta minutos atrasado.

* * *

Horas antes, mientras que Ginny y Maura entraban a la tienda de Fred y George, el joven mago se dirigía al despacho del anciano director, estaba bastante ofuscado por la forma en que Dumbledore le había arruinado el día que había planeado con su adorada pelirroja. Cuando estuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director observó su reloj, regalo de Ginny por su cumpleaños, y calculó que para ese momento ella ya estaría en Hogsmeade. Mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar al despacho del director recordó como una noche anterior, mientras que se alistaba para dormir, a unos cuantos centímetros de él apareció un fogonazo en el aire, el chico obviamente se había alejado completamente asustado, cuando la flama se extinguió por completo cayo de ella un pergamino enrollado.

La nota era de Dumbledore, en ella le pedía que de favor acudiera a verle el día siguiente para tratar algunas cosas relacionadas con la seguridad del castillo. Ya frente a la puerta del anciano director el joven mago se preguntó cuáles serían aquellos asuntos, mientras que el estuviera en el castillo no había mucho de qué preocuparse, por lo que se imaginó que la única razón por lo que Dumbledore no se sintiera a gusto sería posiblemente porque no se encontraría en el castillo.

Con todos aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza tocó a la puerta y poco después escucho la orden de que pasara, el joven mago abrió la puerta concierta renuncia, nunca había estado en aquel despacho por buenas noticias, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue para enterarse de la muerte de la muerte de Krum.

Dumbledore no estaba solo, en el lugar en el que el joven mago solía sentarse se encontraba un hombre igual, o tal vez más anciano que Dumbledore.

-¡Harry!-exclamo Dumbledore con rostro encantado-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

-Lo siento… ¿Llego tarde?-pregunto el joven mago

-Señor, Potter, es un gusto conocerlo-dijo el otro anciano levantándose y viéndole atentamente

-Quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo, Harry-dijo Dumbledore

-Doroteo Bugshock, señor Potter-dijo el anciano extendiendo una mano

Harry se quejó ante el apretón de manos que le proporciono el anciano, aunque su aspecto era el de un anciano débil sus ojos eran astutos y parecían estar estudiándole, aquella barba rala, su espalda encorvada, la calva incipiente, y el bastón en el que se apoyaba eran tan solo una máscara.

-Muchas cosas se pueden decir de un apretón de manos, Albus-comento el anciano volteando a ver al director-un apretón firme siempre demostrara a alguien fuerte y seguro, sin embargo uno débil no siempre pertenece a alguien inseguro, a alguien desconfiado si-volteo a ver a Harry-no debería de preocuparse de mí, señor Potter, yo he venido a ayudar

El joven mago volteo a ver a Dumbledore sin comprender muy bien porque estaba en aquel lugar o porque estaba frente a aquella persona tan rara. El anciano director hizo aparecer una silla a un lado de Doroteo.

-No es necesario, Albus-dijo Doroteo mirando la silla de forma despectiva-deja que tu aprendiz permanezca de pie, no creo que por ser Harry Potter merezca algún tipo de trato especial

-Pero Doroteo…

El anciano se rio de forma burlona.

-¿Llevas tantos años siendo profesor y aún no sabes cómo tratar a tus pupilos?-pregunto Doroteo sentándose-No me extraña que la mayoría de tus alumnos prefieran estar con el "otro" que contigo; Albus, lo que los jóvenes necesitan para ser adultos ejemplares son limites, reglas, y mucha perseverancia-dijo mientras que azotaba su viejo bastón de madera en el suelo

El anciano director suspiro y asintió.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero es tradición de Doroteo el que los alumnos permanezcan de pie mientras que los maestros tratan asuntos importantes.

-No hay cuidado, señor-dijo Harry mirando con desagrado a Doroteo

-Y también es hablador-murmuró con desagrado el anciano

-Bien, entonces… ya que estamos todos presentes podemos comenzar-dijo Dumbledore y miro al otro anciano-te agradezco que vinieras desde tu retiro, Doroteo; ya viste los sortilegios que protegen al colegio ¿Hay algo que me puedas decir?

-Pues ya sabes lo que se suele decir sobre el retiro, Albus; nunca estas más cerca de la muerte que cuando te retiras-dijo lanzando una carcajada desagradable-Te diré, viejo amigo, que tus defensas son ejemplares, especialmente las criaturas tenebrosas, los fantasmas… y ni hablar del "regalito" que dejo aquel vejete de Lovegood en el bosque

A Harry le hizo gracia que Doroteo le dijera "vejete" al señor Lovegood cuando definitivamente él se veía más viejo.

-Pero hay algo que me llamo mucho la atención…si te molestaste en transformar al castillo en una fortaleza… porque pones a semejante gente como centinelas-el viejo se burló-especialmente ese licántropo me parece sumamente enclenque… si tan solo sacara su "lobito interior" representaría algo más imponente

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y como si lo hubiera presentido el anciano volteo a verle y le sonrió con sorna.

-No debería dejar que la amistad que tiene con el "lobito" deje que influya en sus juicios, señor Potter-dijo Doroteo-tengo entendido que usted tiene simpatías con el licántropo-el anciano se levantó mirando a Harry con sorna-déjeme decirle algo, señor Potter, en mi experiencia todos los licántropos son cobardes en exceso, confían demasiado en su forma lobuna, tanto que cuando son humanos no hacen más que escurrirse por la tierra para escapar, solo un licántropo actúa como debería de hacerlo. Tal vez lo conozca, su nombre es Fenrir Greyback

-Remas Lupin es bastante bueno defendiéndose, señor-dijo el joven mago con molestia contenida-y Greyback es un asesino

-Veo que tu alumno no sabe nada de los buenos modales, Albus-dijo Doroteo

Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero le interrumpió el visitante.

-No, no, no, no te preocupes, amigo, ya sabía que algunos jovencitos no tienen ni una gota de modales… sin embargo no esperaba que el señor Potter fuera uno de ellos

Le echó un vistazo con burla.

-No digo que no sea alguien "malo" ese Greyback… pero definitivamente tampoco niego que él debe de serle muy útil a Voldemort en estos momentos-el anciano se carcajeo con burla-solo digo que Lupin haría bien en sacarle provecho a ese "estado" en el que esta

-La licantropía es algo peligroso y…

-Señor Potter, no me venga con el discurso moral que dan todas las personas que le temen al mundo real-el anciano mostraba en su rostro la molestia de tener que hablar con Harry pero el joven mago pudo ver también que aquel anciano disfrutaba de poder verle con desdén-en este mundo, señor Potter, las cosas nunca son blancas o negras, nunca son totalmente malas las amenazas…. Y Albus lo sabe bien ¿Por qué crees que tiene en el castillo a ese fenómeno de Anyel Alucard, al traidor de Severus Snape, o a aquel "lobito"? Él sabe aprovechar lo bueno de las cosas malas

El joven mago sintió una ira crecer dentro de él, sin embargo trato de no demostrarlo, no por respeto a Dumbledore, de hecho se había olvidado por completo de él. Aquel hombre que debía de ser inclusive más viejo que Dumbledore mantenía una apariencia débil, pero mientras que veía sus ojos astutos Harry supo que aquella persona no era alguien con la que se pudiera discutir y esperar salir ileso. El anciano director permanecía imperturbable.

-Es un bonito ideal el que usted tiene, señor Potter, pero francamente lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse callado y observar cómo se comportan los verdaderos magos-Doroteo señalo hacia la esquina del despacho-deberías de aprender de mi estudiante

El joven mago volteo y se percató que en aquel lugar se encontraba una chica, de pie y tan quieta que parecía una estatua. Harry se sorprendió por no haberle visto ante, la muchacha era delgada pero se podía adivinar el escultural cuerpo que tenía debajo de aquella túnica, era un físico que solo se obtenía tras horas y horas de ejercicio diario. La chica no se molestó en voltear a verle pero aun así el joven mago pudo notar en sus ojos una mirada fría como el hielo.

-En fin, Albus-Doroteo se dirigió de nuevo al anciano director-ya le eche un vistazo a todo el colegio, tus escudos son decentes pero se pueden mejorar

-Tendré en cuenta tus comentarios-respondió Dumbledore sin entusiasmo

-Entonces es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, Albus-dijo Doroteo poniéndose de pie-si me disculpas, fue un viaje muy largo así que quiero descansar… ¡No! No, no es necesario que me escoltes, se perfectamente dónde están mis habitaciones-agrego cuando vio que el anciano director se ponía en pie

El anciano se dirigió a la puerta apoyando su peso en el viejo bastón, su estudiante le siguió en silencio absoluto. Dumbledore soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Siento todo esto, Harry-murmuro el director-Doroteo no es muy sociable... y no le interesa serlo

-Señor… ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hace en Hogwarts?

-Doroteo es un muy viejo… conocido mío-dijo Dumbledore-lo traje a Hogwarts porque lo necesito para proteger al colegio, él es un hombre muy poderoso y como fue en su juventud un Auror tiene el entrenamiento indicado para ayudarnos

El chico iba a decir algo referente a la edad de aquella persona pero se abstuvo, desde que había llegado al mundo mágico Harry había aprendido que muchas veces las apariencias engañaban.

-¿Por qué lo necesita, profesor?-pregunto el joven mago-¿Acaso va a volver a salir?

El anciano director asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Encontró otro Horrocruxe, señor?

-Sí y no, Harry-respondió Dumbledore- si encontré un Horrocruxe pero en realidad es por otras razones por las que debo de ausentarme y no sé cuánto tardare, es por eso que llame a Doroteo. El podrá ser un egocentrista del demonio, presumido y, como ya te diste cuenta, muy aferrado a las antiguas costumbres; pero su ayuda es invaluable. Sé que no te agrada pero si llegará a pasar algo tendrías que trabajar con el

-No sé si se pueda, señor

Dumbledore río ante esa respuesta.

-Doroteo es una persona complicada, es un viejo amargado y solo puede recordar sus antiguos logros por que aleja a todas las personas por su actitud, pero él se justifica alegando que se ha ganado el derecho de comportarse así, solo porque ha sido el único en derrotar a Nomack en duelo

-¿El venció a Nomack?

-Claro, y si no me lo crees pregúntale, el té contará la historia gustoso-se rió el profesor-en fin, también te llame para decirte los cambio que habrán en el castillo antes de que parta

-¿Cuándo se marchara, profesor?

-En un par de días-respondió el anciano director-es por eso que no podíamos esperar tanto a esta reunión

Por todo lo que le dijo el anciano profesor, Harry supuso que ahora sí el colegio era una fortaleza. Dumbledore le conto de los diversos encantamientos que protegían al castillo, era una larga lista que le sorprendió, otras medidas de seguridad eran los miembros de la orden escondidos por todo el castillo, aurores provistos por el ministerio de magia, algunas criaturas que rondaban por Hogwarts, Harry no las había visto pero supuso que así era como debía de ser, los fantasmas que ya circulaban e incomodaban al colegio, y unos cuantos guardianes que tenía el castillo desde su creación, Harry se preguntó quiénes serían estos guardianes.

Aunque estaba deseoso de saber más el joven mago recordó que tenía un compromiso muy importante y tratando de disimular observo su reloj, sin embargo Dumbledore lo notó de inmediato.

-Perdóname, Harry, tienes algunos planes ¿Cierto?-dijo sonriendo el anciano director

-Mmm, algunos, señor, disculpe-dijo Harry avergonzado-es el cumpleaños de Ginny y…

-Ya veo-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo de forma comprensiva-puedes retirarte

El muchacho lo agradeció, la fiesta de Ginny había empezado ya hace mucho tiempo, recogió su mochila y se acercó a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a salir volteo a ver al anciano director.

-Señor ¿Ya sabe que es el siguiente Horrocruxe?-pregunto con un pie fuera del despacho-¿Sabe dónde está?

-Sí, Harry, si lo sé-dijo de forma seria-pero prefiero contártelo después... aún tengo que comprobar un par de cosas antes de darte la noticia

El muchacho asintió y después de disculparse salió del despacho. Harry miro su reloj y maldijo al darse cuenta que ya tenía cuarenta minutos atrasados, se acomodó la mochila y orando porque su regalo no se maltratara se echó a correr.

* * *

En el cuatro casas el ánimo había aumentado enormemente, aunque en realidad ya solo estaban las personas que habían ido a la fiesta de Ginny el escandalo superaba por mucho al de las tres escobas. Fred había salido y minutos después había regresado con un viejo aparato de música y la pista se había llenado de inmediato. Henry y Loriel habían sido los primeros en pedirle a Ginny que bailara con ellos. Cuando Neville se acercó a ella dudo levemente en aceptar, sus pies aún no habían olvidado el castigo recibido cuando fue su pareja durante el torneo de los tres magos, sin embargo fue enorme su sorpresa cuando Neville la guió por la pista de baile con maestría y le daba vueltas como todo un profesional.

-Aférrate a él y no lo dejes escapar-le dijo Ginny a la invitada de Neville-son muy pocos hombres los que bailan tan bien como el

La chica sonrió. Su nombre era Linda Shane, una Hufflepuf bastante agradable y que congenió con todos los presentes en la fiesta, Ginny platico con ella un rato y así se pudo enterar que era de su mismo curso, había escuchado de la asombrosa destreza de Neville con las plantas, varias de sus amigas habían ido con Neville por asesoramientos de la materia, ella había querido hablar con él por mucho tiempo pero no se decidía, solo hasta hace dos semanas había tomado valor para hacerlo, fue a verlo en acción en la clase sin nombre y simplemente quedo cautivada al verle hacer una poción, sus amigas los presentaron y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a salir juntos.

Después de hablar otro rato con Linda, darse una vuelta por el bar, bailar otra vez con Loriel, y comer uno que otro bocadillo, salió a la calle acalorada y con los oídos palpitándole por la música a todo volumen. Afuera llovía y un viento helado la hizo estremecerse, le llegaba el ruido de las carcajadas pero no se le antojo volver adentro. La pelirroja disfruto de aquel cambio de temperatura, se recargo en la pared del bar y observo la calle en silencio esperando ver a Harry llegar

-Creo que ese tipo ese no va a llegar-escucho que murmuraba alguien

Sentado a su lado, en una vieja caja de madera, estaba un hombre de unos sesenta años, estaba tallando una figurilla de madera con mucho ahínco, volteo a ver a la pelirroja pero unos segundos más tarde regreso su atención a la figura que tallaba con sus nudosas manos. Era Riddley.

-Hola, Tom ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Tallo una escoba-respondió el recuerdo-es tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿Para mí?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-Ese es el protocolo ¿No?-pregunto sin alterarse-si se cumple años entonces lo común es dar un obsequio

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-pregunto Ginny-estas viejo

-Estoy terminando con una etapa de mi vida-dijo Tom sin dejar de ver la figurilla-a todos les pasa, naces, creces, te reproduces, y luego mueres

-Eso es tan… deprimente-murmuro Ginny

-Pues así es como se siente-murmuró Tom-¿En verdad le sigues esperando?

-Si

-¿Y qué opinas de que no haya llegado aún?

-Él tiene muchas responsabilidades-Tom guardo silencio-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-En el orfanato yo hacía mis juguetes-el recuerdo volteo a verle-¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-Lo hice-dijo Ginny-sabes mi respuesta, ni muerta

El recuerdo frunció el ceño.

-Deberías de saber bien lo que haces

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Ginny-te enfrento, Tom, siempre te tuve miedo pero ya no más, ya no me vas a controlar, solo hare lo que yo quiera ¿Sabes que quiero?

-No ¿Ser mi reina?

-No-La muchacha observo la lluvia-quiero ser feliz

De repente la chica vislumbró algo entre la lluvia, una sombra, una persona que se acercaba corriendo, alguien corriendo hacia ella.

-Y sabes bien con quien quiero ser feliz-dijo Ginny

La pelirroja pudo distinguir a la persona que corría en su dirección, era Harry. La pelirroja se adentró a la lluvia y corrió hacia él.

-¡Ginny!-le grito Harry acercándose a ella-¿Qué haces? Te estas empapando

-Es que quería hacer algo-dijo la pelirroja e inmediatamente salto a sus brazos, los dos Griffindor se fundieron en un íntimo beso, la chica tenía intenciones de darle un apasionado beso pero en realidad fue un beso mucho más íntimo, despacio y lleno de emociones, estaban abrazados y felices de poder estar finalmente juntos en aquel día especial, no les importaba que estuvieran empapados por la fuerte lluvia, no les importo que Tom Riddley les estuviera viendo atentamente, no les importo que se estuvieran perdiendo de una magnifica fiesta. Solo les importaba que estuvieran juntos en ese momento.

-Vamos, te puedes resfriar-dijo Harry tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y llevándola al lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba hablando con el recuerdo, Ginny se percató que Tom había desaparecido y en la caja solo estaba una escoba de madera tallada, la pelirroja le dio la espalda para no tener que verla -¿Qué hacías afuera? ¿Por qué no estas celebrando con todos?

-¿Cómo quieres que celebre si no estás conmigo?-dijo con un puchero en la cara

La chica noto que su novio traía algo en la mano, una flor, parecía un girasol pero sus pétalos eran mucho más largos y de colores vistosos, las gotas de agua se le resbalan sin mojarla en realidad, Harry la había arreglado con una película de papel celofán y le había puesto un moño además de que le había puesto una rosa y una Lili a su lado, sin embargo aquella extraña flor era la que más resaltaba.

-Es tu regalo-dijo Harry y miro sonriente a su novia

-Una flor-murmuro Ginny recibiendo el regalo de Harry, su aroma le hizo recordar a la madriguera cuando llovía en las tardes en que ella y Ron debían de permanecer en casa porque aún no tenían edad para ir a Hogwarts-¿Cuál es? No la conozco

-Es una flor especial-dijo Harry-la encontré cerca del bosque prohibido ¿Y sabes? Dicen que tiene una característica muy especial

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Ginny viendo alternadamente a su novio y a la flor, sus pétalos parecían moverse solas

-Bueno… pues dicen que cuando la encuentras tienes la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y que la flor te lo cumplirá pero si la tomas y haces una promesa…

Ginny pareció entender lo que sucedía. El muchacho tomo las manos de su novia y se agacho para besárselas levemente.

-_La flor de la promesa eterna_-dijo Ginny conmovida

-Si-dijo Harry-¿Y sabes que prometí cuando la tome?

Ginny negó con la cabeza incrédula.

-Dije: prometo que siempre amare a Ginny Weasley, prometo que mientras viva la amare a ella y solo a ella y que permaneceré a su lado cuidándola, la hare feliz, y solo la muerte evitara que mi amor desaparezca.

Harry alzo la vista y noto que Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se había llevado una mano a la boca completamente conmovida.

-¿Es verdad todo eso?-pregunto Ginny sintiendo como latía su corazón sin control

-Por supuesto que si-dijo el joven mago

La chica le abrazó, le dio un beso tratando de expresarle todo el amor que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que le podría dar millones de besos al día y aun así nunca podría darle el amor que tenía en su corazón.

-Vamos… nos estamos perdiendo de la fiesta

* * *

Maura entro a la habitación llena de cansancio, había bailado tanto que ya no sentía sus piernas, y estaba segura que le había movido el tapete a uno de los hermanos de Ginny, la Griffindor aventó su mochila, se sentó en su cama y lucho por quitarse las botas que traía, le apretaban los pies horriblemente, había sido una estupidez ponérselas justo el día en que iba a bailar pero tenía que lucirlas porque habían sido tremendamente caras. La Griffindor logro quitarse una de las botas y suspiro. Se recostó sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, no le gustaba tomar, una vez, cuando era niña, tomo por accidente del vaso de su padre lo que ella creía que era jugo de uva, resulto ser vino elfico, lo escupió y después vomito por lo que le pareció una eternidad. En la fiesta se había atrevido a tomar algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla. No había sido del todo desagradable pero había sido demasiado para ella. Nunca volvería a tomar alcohol.

De repente recordó que había algo que tenía que hacer en cuanto llegara, lanzó un gritito asustado y levantó la mochila que había aventado hace unos momentos, rezó porque no le hubiera pasado nada a la flor, su corazón se tranquilizó cuando saco de su mochila la _flor de la promesa eterna,_ suspiro al ver que todos sus pétalos estaban intactos y aquel extraño brillo seguía presente, no estaba segura si seguía indemne por suerte o por la magia que estaba presente en ella, se suponía que sin importar que le pasara, la flor seguiría con aquella apariencia y solo moriría si se rompía la promesa con la que había sido cortada.

Maura la puso con cuidado en un viejo jarrón de Ginny y la coloco en su cama, la admiró sintiendo envidia, ¿Por qué ella no se podía encontrar un novio así? Bueno, en realidad sabía porque, ella no buscaba en ese momento a su "príncipe azul", se consideraba demasiado joven para encontrar un novio definitivo, solo había tenido un novio hasta ese momento y no tenía planes de encontrar otro en esos momentos.

Los pensamientos de Maura fueron interrumpidos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró por ella Ariana y Karen, las dos estaban riéndose pero sus sonrisas se borraron cuando vieron a Maura, ninguna de las dos chicas habían vuelto a hablar con ella desde la mañana, Maura no culpaba a Karen porque sabía que no lo hacía por maldad, permanecía con su amiga por su deber, pero no por ello no dejaba de sentir aquel resentimiento, y definitivamente ya no sentía ningún tipo de amistad por Ariana.

-¡Wow!-exclamo Ariana-¿Y esa flor? ¿Quién te la dio?

-Es de Ginny-dijo Maura secamente-si hubieras ido a su fiesta lo sabrías

Ariana arrugo el ceño.

-No tienes que responderme así, Maura-le espeto la chica-somos amigas

-¿Amigas? ¿De verdad?-pregunto Maura con sorpresa-¿En serio? ¿Seguimos siendo amigas con esa actitud que tienes?

-Si lo dices por lo de la pelea… yo todavía sigo siendo tu amiga-murmuro Ariana-no tengo problemas contigo

-¿Aunque le siga hablando a Hermione?-Ariana se sonrojo al escuchar aquel nombre-¿Aunque siga siendo amiga de Ginny? Por qué voy a seguir siendo amigas de las dos, no me importa que estés de berrinchuda yo seguiré con ellas

Ariana frunció arrugo el ceño y no dijo más, se metió al baño tal y como lo había hecho en la mañana.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunto a Karen-¿También vas a seguir comportándote así?

-No seas injusta conmigo, Maura-pidió Karen-sabes que Ariana es mi amiga ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?

-¿Qué te parece actuar como una adulta?-Maura suspiro y se masajeo un pie dolorido-sé que eres más cercana a Ariana, creo que yo haría lo mismo con Ginny pero debes de plantearte algo… sino decides rápido tal vez pierdas la amistad de Ginny

-¿Y la tuya?-pregunto con tristeza la chica-yo no quiero eso, estoy segura que a Ariana se le pasara pronto el coraje

Maura observo atentamente a la chica, después de unos segundos sonrió y le tendió una mano. La chica sonrió y abrazó a la Griffindor.

-Somos amigas y siempre lo seremos-dijo Maura

* * *

Alucard se apareció frente a la puerta del castillo, sus apariciones no eran como la de los magos comunes y corrientes, él se movía en la oscuridad, se sumergía en las sombras y podía usarlas como puertas a otros lugares sin importar que tan lejos estuviera. En un momento él estaba en su despacho y al fundirse con las sombra en un solo segundo estaba frente a Snape. El profesor de pociones no se molestó en voltear al escucharlo llegar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto el Vampiro-recibí el mensaje del profesor

-Se marcha-dijo Snape viendo atentamente el cielo tal y como lo haría un centauro-Dumbledore se va del colegio

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto alarmado Alucard-Pero se supone que se marchaba en dos días

-Al parecer las cosas se complicaron-dijo Snape-los movimientos de ese grupo de Death Eather se han hecho más alarmantes y decidió que no podía seguir esperando

Alucard observo el cielo también y por un momento sumamente corto en el cielo apareció lo que parecía ser una red dorada, fueron tan solo dos segundos a lo mucho, podrían haber pensado que se lo imaginaron de no saber exactamente qué es lo que había sucedido. Eran las defensas que habían sido retiradas el momento necesario para que Dumbledore saliera del colegio.

-Dime lo que piensas, Severus-pidió el Vampiro

-Todo esto es un error, Anyel-dijo Snape volteando a verle, su expresión era de cautelo-él se marchó y ahora estamos indefensos

-Llego ese tipo hoy, el viejo-dijo Alucard-tu tampoco confías ¿Cierto?

-Somos los más cercanos a Dumbledore… pero si algo sucede no podremos intervenir

-Tenemos un plan, tú detendrás a los Death Eathers y yo llevare a Potter al santuario de los Vampiros

-¿En verdad crees que ese plan funcionara? ¿Crees que Potter se marchara así de fácil?

-Yo cumpliré con mi deber-el Vampiro se dio la vuelta preparándose para fundirse con las sombras-después de todo, pronto acabará mi existencia ¿Estás preparado tu para lo mismo?

-Aun no-dijo Snape volteando a ver a Alucard pero este ya se había marchado-todavía tengo que cumplir un deber mas

El profesor de pociones volteo a ver al cielo, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, aquel instinto que se había adaptado tras varios años de estar en las filas de lord Voldemort le decía que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Cerro lo ojos y aspiró el aire de aquella despejada noche.

_Es la calma antes de la tormenta_-pensó el profesor de pociones

¿Estaba listo para morir? Si, por supuesto que sí. Lo estaba desde la noche en que vio el cuerpo sin vida de Lilly. Mientras que sentía el frío de la noche se preguntó si al morir podría volver a ver a su único amor. Aunque estaba listo para morir aún se negaba a hacerlo. Tenía un último deber, hacer sufrir a la persona que asesino al amor de su vida.

* * *

Cuando Ginny entró a la sala de los menesteres por primera vez nunca pensó que le daría ese uso alguna vez. La habían utilizado como cuartel general del ED, en otras ocasiones ella y sus amigas la habían usado como atajo para llegar a otro lugar, cuarto de estudio e inclusive como baño.

Ahora estaban en una réplica de un dormitorio de la torre de Griffindor, en el centro de la habitación había una cama enorme en la que podrían acostarse y hacer todo lo que quisieran sin temor de caerse, los doseles eran rojos y en las paredes había mantas con imágenes referentes a la casa de los leones bordadas. Los dos Griffindor habían entrado pero no esperaron a llegar a la cama, Ginny se había acercado a un tocador y se había observado levemente en el espejo pero Harry la abrazó por la espalda y comenzado a besarle el cuello, Ginny se había dejado querer, había volteado para besarle también mientras que el joven mago masajeaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa. Ginny se emocionó al sentir la ya familiar humedad, la dureza de Harry.

_Ho, dios… vamos a hacerlo otra vez._ Pensó y no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras que se volteaba para besar a Harry.

En la primera vez hubo amor y deseo. No habían tenido tiempo de meditar que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero ahora tenían mucho más conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, se habían visto sin ropa, conocían lo que les gustaba, y sentían lujuria al pensar en el otro; Harry la empujó a la cama sin dejar de pensar lo mucho que quería verla desnuda. Ginny se dejó llevar pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella no era muy pasiva en muchas cosas y aunque era nueva en el sexo tampoco lo era ahí. La pelirroja tiro al muchacho en la cama dejándolo momentáneamente en shock.

La chica se recostó sobre el joven mago y selló sus labios con los de él. La gravedad jalo su rojo cabello hacía abajo creando una cortina que cosquilleo el rostro del chico, Ginny lo acomodo sin dejar de saborear los labios de su novio.

-Déjame a mí-dijo Ginny con un tono lleno de lujuria

Ella empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que comenzaba a abrir la camisa del chico, Harry dejo escapar un gemido cuando sintió las manos de Ginny sobre su vientre, esta no pudo más que sentirse satisfecha al saberlo a su merced. El joven mago estaba asombrado por la muestra de deseo de su novia, la pelirroja se entretenía dando ligeros besos en el pecho de su novio, en un momento en que sus miradas se conectaron Harry quiso decir algo para bromear pero su aliento desapareció cuando la pelirroja comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, los labios de la chica comenzaron a bajar lentamente mientras que bajaba su cremallera, sus labios llegaron hasta su abdomen haciendo que la espalda del muchacho se arqueara al sentir una mordida.

-¿Te lastime?-pregunto la pelirroja con un mohín de inocencia

El joven mago no pudo responder por que Ginny había podido acceder al interior de su ropa interior. Sus pantalones habían sido abiertos y su ropa interior tan solo había sido bajada levemente pero eso bastaba para Ginny, una especie de ruido blanco había llegado a la cabeza de Harry y levemente aturdido gracias a Ginny apenas pudo adivinar lo que estaba pasando, excitado a mas no poder aprecio la expresión de inocencia en el rostro de Ginny ¿Cómo es que podía lucir tan sensual y a la vez inocente? El muchacho no dejó de ver a Ginny mientras que esta bajaba su rostro hasta estar apenas a unos milímetros de su miembro endurecido, la chica abrió su boca y sin dejar de ver a Harry introdujo el miembro en su boca, apenas lo probo primero, no sabía muy bien lo que debía de hacer así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

Primero lo lamio con cierta timidez pero el ver a su novio la alentó a querer más, poco a poco fue introduciendo más el miembro en su boca hasta que por fin lo tuvo todo en su boca, lo saco cuando sintió una leve arcada pero Harry no lo había notado por que se había recostado por completo en la cama vencido por todas las sensaciones que le hacía pasar. La chica sonrió y lamio el miembro desde su base hasta la punta sintiendo extasiada por la sensación que le provocaba probar el pene de Harry. Nunca había pensado en el sexo oral como una posibilidad en el futuro, había escuchado a chicas mayores hablar de ello en los baños pero no le había tomado mucha importancia. Ahora que lo experimentaba no podía negar que había algo erótico el tener en la boca aquel diferente sabor. Lo probó y disfruto cada centímetro que el chico le ofrecía.

La chica se detuvo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cierta desesperación, observo como su novio le veía rendido por todas las sensaciones ofrecidas por ella, al quedar solo en ropa interior se recostó en la cama y termino de desnudar al chico, la pelirroja se recostó dándole a entender a Harry que estaba lista para él. Lista para todo. El joven mago se acercó a la pelirroja y quiso quitarle la ropa interior pero esta se lo impidió, la chica tomo su mano y la guio a su entrepierna protegida por la ropa interior, Harry entendió lo que ella deseaba.

Muchas veces ella había escuchado como las chicas mayores narraban sus encuentros sexuales, el sexo oral, la penetración eran tan solo una parte de esas relaciones sexuales, pero ahora deseaba sentir la masturbación. Harry poso una mano sobre sus suaves pechos blancos, los acaricio, los apretó, los mordió mientras que sus dedos hacían de lado su ropa interior y comenzaban a acariciar su centro. Primero la sintió sobre la tela de su única prenda, la pelirroja movía sus caderas indicándole al joven mago donde deseaba ser tocada, sus quejidos alentaban al muchacho. Harry introdujo sus dedos, primero con un ritmo lento y cuidadoso, luego fue más rápido e inclusive agresivo.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se arqueo al sentir el placer, su respiración se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta que ahora eran tres dedos los que Harry hacía girar en su interior. La pelirroja respiró más rápido, sus senos ahora estaban empapados en sudor, un sudor que Harry probaba mientras que utilizaba su lengua para dibujar sobre sus pezones, mordiéndolos, besándolos. Harry le quitó su última prenda y Ginny abrió aún más sus piernas para que el muchacho se acomodara lo más cerca posible, cerrando sus ojos presintió la penetración, su interior estaba tan caliente como un horno y solo pudo gemir casi sin fuerzas mientras que él se introducía lentamente.

El ritmo que Harry impuso era desigual y muy placentero y la pelirroja solo podía obsequiarle pequeños gritos sin fuerza, el calor aumentó, los dos estaban sudorosos y eso de cierta forma le ayudaba a Harry para penetrarla de diferente forma, ahora rozaba más su clítoris haciendo que un nuevo placer, uno ausente en su primer encuentro, se sintiera por todo su cuerpo. En medio de la locura sin fin Ginny comenzaba a identificar la llegada a un clímax que aún no conocía, un nuevo calor que al principio pensó que podía ser el semen de Harry se sintió en su interior, el clímax había llegado y los gemidos aumentaron, una onda tibia comenzó descender por su vientre, se entumecieron sus piernas y su espalda se arqueó mientras que un grito evidenciaba su orgasmo, poco después otra tibieza llegó a su interior. Harry también había llegado al final.

* * *

Maura despertó. Era el horrible día. Debía de sentirse aterrorizada pero no era así, sentía demasiada pereza y por un momento la idea de permanecer en cama cruzo por su cabeza. ¿Qué importaba si no se presentaba a los T.I.M.O.S? Pasaría el resto de sus días trabajando en empleos aburridos y mal pagados pero eso no importaba mucho porque en ese momento tenía muchísimo sueño, se dio la vuelta, se abrazó a las cobijas y cerró los ojos.

-¡LEVANTATE YA!-se escuchó un grito y se abrieron las cortinas

La Griffindor se quejó y cerró los ojos a causa de la luz que entro a su cama.

-¡Arriba!-dijo de pie viéndola con regaño-Vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde

La pelirroja fue al baño a terminar de arreglarse, Maura se sentó en su cama y gruño molesta, esa pelirroja no había dejado de ser una molestia desde su fiesta de cumpleaños, brillaba de tanta energía que tenía. Y ni hablar de su comportamiento con Harry, parecía que su etapa de _luna de miel_ iba a durar mucho más. La Griffindor volteo a ver la cama de su pelirroja amiga y entonces volvió a ver la razón del porque Ginny se comportaba así. Una flor en un hermoso jarrón brillaba a la luz del día. Era _la flor de la promesa eterna_. Eso y tenía la leve sospecha de que había tenido suerte con Harry.

Ahora todo el mundo sabía que Harry le había obsequiado aquella flor, era la muestra de amor más grande que podría alguien hacer, para Maura era equivalente de pedirle matrimonio. La chica sonrió al ver la flor, los chicos podrían decir que era algo cursi, pero Maura no estaba de acuerdo. Había sido algo tan romántico que inclusive Ariana había cesado por un momento sus ataques en contra de Ginny para acercarse a admirar aquel regalo.

-¡Levántate ya!-le grito Ginny desde su cama

-¡YA VOY!-gruño Maura-¡Carajo! ¡Se supone que deje a mi mama en casa!

La Griffindor se levantó gruñendo y comenzó a vestirse pensando que pasarse todo el día sentada haciendo exámenes todo el día no era lo que más deseaba hacer pero no importaba mucho, estaba ansiosa porque faltaban tres días para el baile, seis días para la clausura de la copa de Quidditch y el segundo baile. Sin duda sería una tortura esperar tanto tiempo.

* * *

Una vez más la profesora animaga explico el proceso de cambio en criaturas complejas, no era lo mismo realizar una transformación en algún insecto que en un mamífero, habían muchas variantes y, aunque no era la ley, entre más grandes fueran las criaturas su complejidad aumentaba; el proceso de transformación era progresivo por lo que se debía de hacer por partes, el enfoque lo era todo, primero debían de concentrarse en transformar partes no vitales pero si importantes como extremidades, luego debía de ir a las vitales e importantes, era por eso que si se pretendía transformar alguna cosa en animal o algún animal en cualquier otra cosa se debía de saber a la perfección su anatomía.

La profesora suspiro cuando vio a los alumnos con la vista fija en el pizarrón, donde había dibujado un esquema explicando el proceso, pero sabía a la perfección que sus mentes estaban completamente ausentes. Y sabía a la perfección en donde estaban. La profesora animaga miro su reloj y sin poder hacer más por sus alumnos dio por terminada la clase, inclusive después de decirlo algunos de ellos tardaron en reaccionar.

Mientras que veía a sus alumnos salir del aula McGonagall recordó el baile del torneo de los tres magos, sus alumnos habían estado igual o inclusive peor, especialmente las chicas. Camino hacia la puerta, se recargó en el marco y cruzando los brazos observo sonriente como las chicas corrían apresuradas a sus salas comunes para comenzar arreglarse. Apenas eran las tres y media y el baile comenzaba dentro de cuatro horas, era muchísimo más tiempo de lo necesario para quedar adorable, sin embargo cuando se es joven y mujer eso tiempo es nada si se quiere lucir bella, McGonagall recordó los muchos bailes a los que acudió cuando era tan solo una colegiala, y por un momento se preguntó cómo sería su vida si se hubiera casado, si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de ese tonto muggle del que ya casi no recordaba su nombre pero que si había marcado su vida. La profesora regreso a su aula de clases y no le importó seguir pensando en ello, se había casado con otro magnifico hombre y después con su trabajo. Ahora esos niños a los que enseñaba era su vida y no había nada que más amara que ello.

La profesora animaga se sentó tras su escrito y pensó en los pobres jóvenes que estuvieran en clases de Snape, el sin duda no sería tan comprensivo como ella, con una sonrisa divertida se preguntó por qué Snape no dejaba lo amargado aunque fuera una vez en su vida.

* * *

Durante el baile de los tres magos Harry había estado muriéndose por los nervios, bailar frente de todo el mundo cuando se tiene tan solo catorce años podía se lo mas atemorizante del mundo, había estado preocupándose por muchas más cosas que si su túnica lucía bien, que si su corbata estaba chueca, o si su cabello no se acomodaba; ahora que estaba libre de todo tipo de presiones ponía atención a su alrededor y se sorprendió mucho al ver como los chicos de su habitación, corrían de un lado a otro preocupándose por aquellas cosas que a Harry le parecían absurdas , por el ruido de las habitaciones contiguas Harry supuso que sucedía lo mismo. Su túnica era nueva, la había comprado a principios de año junto con la ropa de Ron y Ginny, su corbata la había preparado hace días con ayuda de Neville, el chico parecía un experto en atar nudos de corbata, y su cabello tenía aquel estilo indomable que aunque odiaba le permitía librarse de la pelea por tratar de peinarlo en situaciones como esa.

El joven mago se divirtió al ver como Dean y Seamus corrían de un lado para otro sin saber muy bien que era lo que les faltaba para estar listos. Harry todavía no comenzaba a arreglarse pero no importaba porque él estaba seguro de que no necesitaría tanto tiempo ni estaría tan nervioso como sus compañeros de cuarto. El muchacho estaba recostado en su cama viendo el apuro de sus amigos, después volteo a ver la cama contigua y observo a Ron. El pelirrojo también veía a los muchachos pero este con rostro molesto. Ron no iría al baile, no porque no tuviera pareja de baile, en realidad después de la negativa de Hermione no se había molestado en seguir buscando, sino que por lo vivido las últimas semanas, desde el ataque que había vivido hasta su rompimiento con Ariana y todas sus consecuencias, le hicieron darse cuenta que una cosa como un baile no era la gran cosa.

-Pero no importa que no tengas pareja, Ron-le había dicho Harry; la noche del cumpleaños de Ginny, cuando volvió de su inolvidable noche con la pelirroja, Ron le contó cómo había enfrentado a Ariana, que había sido algo totalmente inútil ya que seguía actuando igual, y sobre su resolución de no ir al festejo-Luna, Cho y Her… bueno, ellas van a ir juntas porque no tiene pareja… la cuestión es divertirse

El pelirrojo le miró decidido y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no iré, todo el mundo me odia por lo que paso con Hermione y Ariana-dijo Ron y se encogió de hombros-además si la cosa es divertirse, aquí puedo hacerlo; en las salas comunes de todas las casas van a ofrecer comida y será divertido

-Ron… tú detestas a todos los menores de cuarto año-dijo con una mueca de precaución

-Si, pero al menos puedo comer todo lo que quiera y sin preocuparme de mancharme la túnica-dijo Ron pensado que tal vez los elfos domésticos servirían solamente emparedados o algo similar- al menos estaré con Eris

El joven mago se encogió de hombros y se hizo a la idea de que no podría convencer a su amigo. Y aunque lo había dicho convencido ahora que lo veía apenas dos horas antes de que iniciara el baile podía ver lo mucho que lamentaba no poder asistir al baile. El joven mago se levantó y se metió al baño para ducharse, pensó que entre no poder asistir al baile, vivir lo sucedido con Hermione, romper con quizás la mujer que más le convenía, ser el paría de la torre de Griffindor y perder su grado de Prefecto, había hecho de ese año escolar, el peor de todos. Mientras que el joven mago se metía a la regadera se imaginó que lo único que le quedaba al pelirrojo para que mejorara su humor era ganar el torneo de Quidditch. Harry se alegró que faltaran pocos días para ello.

* * *

En el dormitorio de las chicas el apuró era todavía mayor, apenas a alguna delas chicas se daba cuenta que había olvidado donde había puesto algún prendedor, un lápiz de labios o sus pendientes se desataba un enorme caos. En la habitación de Ginny no era la excepción, en ese momento Karen estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso porque justo en ese momento su vestido parecía haber decidido que sería divertido no cerrarse.

-¡No pude haber engordado tanto desde hace dos días!-se lamentó casi llorando recordando como hace dos días le quedaba perfecto

Se escuchó el ruido de tacones y Maura apareció a su lado con aire molesto.

-Deja de chillar… déjame ver

El cierre tan solo se había atorado, después de ayudarle la chica se acercó al tocador que compartía con Ginny, ahí se encontraba la pelirroja que había comenzado con la tarea de maquillarse, su mano se movía con seguridad y pintaba sus labios, se ponía sombras en los ojos con seguridad quirúrgica. Esa era la única razón por la que no corría de un lado para otro como Ariana, pero sabía que en cuanto terminará sus nervios la harían estar mucho peor.

Mientras que la pelirroja se ponía rubor vio como Ariana salía de la habitación después de despedirse de Karen, la chica había conseguido una cita después de todo, un chico de Ravenclaw que Ginny solo conocía de vista, sin embargo se le veía agradable y después de que Maura indagara un poco resulto que el chico no solamente era agradable, era sumamente inteligente, un chico de séptimo que de hecho ya había comenzado con un proyecto de Herbología, sobre él estudio del llanto de las mandrágoras y su influencia en el crecimiento de otras plantas vitales para la medicina; la pelirroja se alegró que su ex amiga consiguiera tan increíble partido, mucho mejor que su hermano. Pensó que si se hablaran ella habría sido la primera en felicitarle.

Karen también había conseguido pareja, un Griffindor de su mismo año que aunque no era muy listo si era muy gracioso, el chico había hecho migas con ella y Maura de inmediato, a pesar de que Ariana y Karen no les hablaran. Maura iría con un chico de Hufflepuf bastante guapo que le esperaría en la entrada del gran salón. En ese momento entró Hermione a la habitación, primero se asomó con mirada nerviosa y después entró, llevaba el vestido café chocolate que había comprado en la tienda, Karen se le quedo viendo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Maura sorprendida

-Necesito que me ayuden-pidió Hermione- no he podido peinarme porque mi habitación es un caos con Parvati y Lavender como locas de un lado para otro

Ni la pelirroja ni Maura necesitaron mucha imaginación para saber cómo estaría la habitación de Hermione.

-¡Anda! ¡Siéntate, Hermione!-dijo Ginny cediéndole su lugar frente al espejo-tenemos mucho que hacer contigo

-¿Pero ustedes no van a terminar de arreglarse?

-Silencio, que las maestras están comenzando a trabajar-dijo Maura tomando un cepillo y comenzando a peinarla-¿Alguien ha visto los pasadores?

-Aquí están-dijo Karen estirando la mano para dárselos-¿Ne-necesitan ayuda?

La pelirroja y Maura se vieron sonrientes.

-Toma-dijo Maura dándole el cepillo-ayúdame mientras que yo voy a terminar de peinarme en el baño

-¿Maura no se puso el vestido rojo que se compró en Hogsmeade?-pregunto Hermione cuando la chica entro al baño

La chica se había puesto uno negro y bastante ceñido a su cuerpo que le hacía ver mucho mayor

-Encontró ese viejo en su baúl y decidió ponérselo-dijo Ginny

-Dice que el otro se lo pondrá en otro momento más especial-informo Karen

Las dos chicas se vieron y se rieron pensando en qué clase de situación especial usaría aquel vestido.

-Mmmm…hem… ¿Esta Hermione Granger por aquí?

Las Griffindor escucharon que alguien preguntaba desde la puerta, al voltear se percataron de que una chica morena se asomaba desde el marco de la puerta con aire aburrido.

-Hola, Isabel-saludo Hermione levantando una mano sin poder voltear, las dos chicas aun la tenían sujeta de su cabello-Aquí estoy

La chica entro y saludo un poco incomoda a las muchachas, Isabel Flames llevaba un pantalón negro bastante sobrio, una bonita blusa color azul que combinaba con su piel morena y un saco, llevaba su cabello completamente lacio, parecía una mujer mucho mayor.

-Humm, Hermione, olvidaste tu pinza de cabello-dijo la Griffindor ofreciéndole el accesorio

-¡Ho! ¡Gracias, Isabel!-dijo Hermione sorprendida-ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo

-De nada, bueno, nos vemos después-dijo Isabel y salió rápidamente

-¿Acaso esa era Isabel Flames?-pregunto Maura saliendo del baño y viendo como la chica se perdía por la puerta-¡Vaya! ¡Que diferente se ve arreglada!

-¿Por qué no se puso un vestido?-pregunto Ginny

-Si quería pero…-dijo Hermione arrugando el ceño-… bueno, ella tiene unos tatuajes en las piernas y…bueno, eso habría sido un problema para ella

-¿Tatuajes?-preguntaron las tres chicas sorprendidas

-¿Tan joven y se puso tatuajes?-pregunto Maura-yo también quiero uno

-Creo que no se los puso ella-comento Hermione

Ninguna de las Griffindor supo en realidad que significaba eso y mejor permanecieron calladas.

-En fin, se llevaría algunos problemas si algún maestro se los ve así que no le quedo de otra que arreglarse así

-Pues quedo muy bien-comento Karen

-Una chulada-dijo Ginny

Finalmente las chicas terminaron con su trabajo, Ginny y Karen se abrazaron por los hombros y miraron satisfechas su trabajo. Se miraron una a la otra y concordaron que no podría verse mejor.

-Hermione… Tú eres la chulada-comento Maura sin poder dejar de verla

* * *

Hicieron el amor pero no se quedaron a dormir como cuando fue su primera vez, permanecieron recostados en la cama por un largo rato y después se decidieron a regresar a la sala común, todo el encuentro intimo que tuvieron seguía presente en la mente de Harry, se sentía afortunado por estar con una chica que le amara tanto, le cuidara, y fuera sumamente divertida, ya habían tenido intimidad dos veces y la había visto desnuda el suficiente tiempo como para memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero ahora que estaba al pie de las escaleras viendo como bajaba su novia, en aquel vestido que él le había comprado, que se daba cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que lucía, ni siquiera se había percatado de las otras tres Griffindor.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos-dijo Maura notando que la pelirroja y chico ya estaban de nuevo en su propio mundo

-Los vemos abajo-dijo Hermione

-¿Y tú con quien vas a salir, Hermione?-pregunto Karen mientras que pasaban por el hueco de detrás del retrato

-Con nadie, voy a estar con Cho y Luna

La chica asintió y poco tiempo después vio a un chico que caminaba en dirección hacia ellas, se despidió y corrió a su encuentro.

-Parece que la noche es prometedora ¿No crees?-dijo Maura pensando que no había nada que pudiera arruinar un noche tan perfecta

* * *

Ginny cruzo las piernas y Harry se felicitó mentalmente por haber pagado por aquella prenda. Aquel vestido de color azul resaltaba el color de piel de la pelirroja, era tan corto que al cruzar la pierna Harry pudo visualizar los muslos blancos como la leche que ya conocía bastante bien, cuando Ginny se acercó a besarle pudo alcanzar a ver ligeramente sus pechos, a pesar de que el escote era escaso.

-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del baile y nos quedamos a hacer cualquier otra cosa?-pregunto Harry

Ginny negó sonriendo y señalo a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-No estamos solos

Y era cierto, ya había comenzado el baile y para ese momento los alumnos menores ya comenzaban a bajar a la sala común, su fiesta estaría a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo eso no evito que Ginny le diera un tentador beso a su novio.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde-dijo Ginny echándole un vistazo a la pinta que traía el muchacho, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy guapo

-¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA!-se escuchó un grito y de pronto apareció Eris bajando las escaleras, llevaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en cada mano y parecía estar lista para armar mucha bulla, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven pareja-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡Esta fiesta es solo para los jóvenes!

-¿Jóvenes?!Nosotros somos jóvenes!-dijo Harry divertido

-Sí, claro-respondió otro chico de primero con sarcasmo y muchos más alumnos de primero comenzaron a exigir que se marcharan

-Dejen de molestar a los ancianos-dijo Ron bajando las escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos, tomo una botella de la mano de Eris y miro con desdén a Ginny y Harry-¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿No tienen un baile al que ir? Esta es una fiesta privada

Los dos Griffindor se rieron y sin nada más que decir salieron de la sala común mientras que Eris se subía a una de las mesas de la sala común mientras que Ron encendía una radio mágica.

-¡¿Quién quiere ir a esa estúpida fiesta?!-exclamo Eris mientras que sacudía su cabello al ritmo de una estrepitosa canción de Rock

-¡Bájate! ¡Tú no lo sabes hacer!-Dijo Ron subiéndose a un sofá mientras que le mostraba como es que debía de sacudir la cabellera

* * *

La fiesta transcurrió bastante bien, la música era buena, las bebidas y la comida también. El gran salón había sido acomodado de forma similar al baile del torneo de los tres magos, en el lugar en donde debía de estar la mesa de los profesores se había puesto una tarima con grandes bocinas y una estructura metálica a la que el joven mago no supo encontrarle forma. En la tarima se encontraba un par de personas con máscaras extrañas metálicas, una de ellas era una cara sonriente que cambiaba de color intermitentemente mientras que la otra, lisa y sin cara, mostraba frases referente a la música que tocaban con ayuda sus guitarras, otra persona aparentemente ajeno al grupo les ayudaba a mezclar música con ayuda de un aparato similar a un teclado, este no tenía mascara pero si una cabellera que a Harry le recordó a su amigo gigante.

La joven pareja fue a buscar una mesa, en el camino se encontraron a Neville con Linda que regresaban de la pista de baile, el muchacho les saludo desde lejos, más allá los Griffindor alcanzaron a ver a Maura con su pareja en una mesa y se acercaron a saludarlos. Harry se percató que la pareja de Maura resultaba ser un integrante del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuf, pero lejos de mostrarse hostil el muchacho fue muy agradable, con sonrisa sincera y sentido del humor bastante desarrollado comenzó a platicar con Harry acerca de Quidditch mientras que Maura y Ginny comentaban algún tema ajeno a ellos.

Mientras que platicaba con el Hufflepuf pudo distinguir que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Cho, Luna y Hermione bailando las tres juntas al sonido de la melodía, el Hufflepuf le conto a Harry que era un grupo con muchas influencias Muggle, se hacían llamar _Digitial love_ y que por lo general siempre hacían sus conciertos con efectos visuales, el muchacho señaló hacía arriba y Harry se percató que además de las velas que flotaban como siempre ahora habían pequeñas hadas emitiendo ligeros destellos de colores.

-Cuando llegue el momento darán un buen espectáculo-le dijo el muchacho

En ese momento el grupo cesó su música, era hora de un descanso sin embargo el hombre detrás del teclado siguió con su trabajo y pronto otra canción comenzó a sonar. Se escucharon varios gritos de muchachas, Maura y Ginny también se les unieron.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamo Maura-¡Amo esa canción! ¡Vamos a bailar!

-Hemmm, no gracias-musito el Hufflepuf-no sé cómo se baila eso

-Tu solo muévete y ya-dijo Maura y obligo al muchacho a levantarse

Ginny miro suplicante al joven mago, parecía muy emocionada.

_YOU SHOOT FOR THE STARS_

_IF IT FEELS RIGHT_

_AND IN FOR MY HEART_

_IF YOU FEEL LIKE_

_CAN TAKE ME AWAY, AND MAKE IT OKAY_

_I SWEAR ILL BEHAVE_

Harry no se sentía especialmente confiado con canciones tan rápidas como esa sin embargo al ver el rostro ilusionado de la pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír y tenderle una mano.

_YOU WANTED CONTROL_

_SURE WE WAITED_

_I PUT ON A SHOW_

_NOW I MAKE IT_

_YOU SAY IM A KID_

_MY EGO IS BIG_

_I DONT GIVE A SHIT_

_AND IT GOES LIKE THIS_

Se acercaron a donde estaban Maura y el Hufflepuf, este le sonrió nervioso a Harry demostrándole que el tampoco estaba muy a gusto con la música, sin embargo los dos dieron su mayor esfuerzo.

_TAKE ME BY THE TONGUE_

_AND ILL KNOW YOU_

_KISS TIL YOURE DRUNK_

_AND ILL SHOW YOU_

Las velas flotantes se apagaron y las hadas comenzaron a alumbrar todo con sus colores ya moverse al ritmo de la canción, mientras que bailaba Harry alcanzó a ver a Neville y asombró de ver lo bien que bailaba. Cho, Luna y Hermione hacían lo mismo. La asiática llevaba puesto un vestido verde con ligeros toques orientales, y Luna llevaba un largo vestido de varios colores con lentejuelas que devolvían las luces de colores que lanzaban las hadas

_YOU WANT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER_

_I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER_

_I GOT THE MOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER_

_I DONT EVEN TRY TO CONTROL YOU_

Se fijó en su novia y sonrió al verla moverse tan desinhibida, la chica se acercó a él y lo alentó a moverse más.

_LOOK INTO MY EYES AND ILL OWN YOU_

_YOU WITH THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER_

_I GOT THE MOVES LIKE JAGGER_

_I GOT THE MOOOOOOVES LIKE JAGGER_

La canción termino y los alumnos pidieron que la pusieron de Nuevo, los cuatro chicos se acercaron a su mesa para tomar algo que les mitigara el calor que sentían, la pareja de Maura se disculpó diciendo que quería ir a buscar algo de comer, Maura le pidió que le trajera; al poco tiempo Ginny dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, Harry quiso acompañarla pero ella le dijo que no tardaría. Otra canción comenzó a sonar y Maura coqueta le sonrió al joven mago extendiéndole la mano. Este asintió no tan nervioso como antes.

* * *

La pelirroja puso sus manos bajo el chorro de agua fría del grifo, estaba algo acalorada y había tomado suficiente cerveza de mantequilla como para sentirse ligeramente mareada, sus pies habían comenzado a sentir un ligero cansancio pero ni aun así sintió la necesidad de querer marcharse, miro a su alrededor notando que le baño estaba totalmente desierto, le extraño mucho ello ya que se imaginaba que iba a tener que hacer fila para entrar, como solía ser siempre en los baños de chicas. Ginny se dirigió a la salida pero de pronto escucho un ligero susurro detrás de ella.

-¿Hola?-pregunto Ginny viendo hacía los inodoros

Todas las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que estaba segura que estaba totalmente a solas, se acerco a la puerta pero apenas toco la manija, la pelirroja volvió a escuchar un sonido extraña, similar al sonido de algo arrastrarse, poco después escucho una risa, cuando volteó la chica se sobresaltó al ver a una persona entre las sombras, estaba muy cerca de los lavabos y por la posición en que estaba parado Ginny pudo saber que le estaba observando.

-Ese vestido te queda bastante bien, querida Ginny-dijo la persona oculta entre las sombras

Su voz sonaba bastante ronca, seguía escuchándose como la de un anciano pero algo en su tono de voz le hizo imaginarse que tal vez Tom ahora estaba más muerto que vivo. Sus ropas era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, estaban viejas y muy maltrechas, como las de un vagabundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?-pregunto Ginny

-Observándote, siempre estoy observándote-dijo Tom sin salir de las sombras-pero eso ya termino…es hora, Ginny

-¿Hora de que?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces-dijo Tom su voz ahora parecía ahogada, como si hubiera algo en su garganta que no le dejara respirar bien, incluso su respiración había comenzado a sonar agitada

-Tom… ya deberías de darte cuenta que sin importar lo que buscas no lo vas a conseguir-se burlo Ginny-ahora hay un baile al que debo de ir

La pelirroja abrió la puerta pero en ese momento Tom volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes en donde estas en estos momentos?-pregunto el Horrocruxe

La chica volteo a verle extrañada por la pregunta.

-Estoy en los baños-respondió

-¿Y sabes en cuáles?-se burló el recuerdo,-¿Qué te parece si ves esa llave?

El recuerdo le señalo un lavabo en especial, su mano se veía sumamente blanca, casi transparente, y arrugada, la Griffindor le vio desconfiada y se acercó a la llave que le señalaba, primero miró escéptica pero segundos después una mirada alterada apareció en su rostro, en aquella llave estaba grabada una serpiente, igual que en los baños de Mirtle la llorona, pero no era posible, esa serpiente estaba en aquel lugar para señalar que ahí se encontraba la entrada a la cámara secreta. No podía ser que en aquel baño estuviera grabada otra serpiente, a menos que…

-Exacto, Ginny-dijo el recuerdo-este es aquel baño

-No… no es posible-dijo Ginny aterrada

Ella recordaba a la perfección haber caminado en dirección al baño más cercano al gran salón, recordaba haber entrado, el baño estaba en dirección contraria y un piso más arriba. Fue entonces que se percató de lo oscuro y silencio que estaba aquel baño, estaba completamente a solas.

-Me parece bastante conveniente que sea en aquel lugar-dijo Tom- porque fue aquí donde te tome por primera vez… fue aquí donde me viste tal y como soy… hasta ahora solo habías visto una máscara, pero mi transición ya termino, ahora soy un verderol Horrocruxe

La chica le vio y retrocedió lentamente, ahora comenzaba a recordar, todo ese tiempo había tenido una última laguna mental, no recordaba cómo es que había sido secuestrada por Tom para llevarla a la cámara secreta, simplemente estaba en su habitación y poco después había despertado con Harry en aquella infernal cámara. Pero ahora comenzaba a recordar.

-Sí, Ginny, recuerda-dijo el Horrocruxe desde las sombras

Recordaba haber caminado por un pasillo, haber pintado por órdenes de Riddley aquella frase en la pared y luego ir al baño de Mirtle, la fantasma lloraba en su cubículo, ella estaba en una especie de trance, no podía hacer su propia voluntad pero si estaba consiente de todo, entonces Riddley apareció frente a ella con su verdadera forma, su sonrisa era lo que más le había atemorizado en aquel entonces y mucho tiempo después. Su mente había sido sabía al reprimir aquel recuerdo pero ahora estaba ahí, viviéndolo todo de nuevo. Y estaba segura que no sería capaz de sobrevivirlo como la primera vez.

-Entonces… espero que hayas pensado en mi propuestas-dijo Riddley atragantándose-sería mas fácil para ti

Entonces Tom Riddley dio un paso, y otro, y luego otro, y así salió de las sombras en las que se había ocultado. Ginny quiso correr pero no pudo, su piernas estaban congeladas, estar frente a Riddley era volver a ver todas sus pesadillas frente a ella. El Horrocruxe sonrió y la piel verde putrefacta se rasgó mostrándole a Ginny el hueso de su mandíbula y carne negra infestada por insectos, la ropa le quedaba holgada porque ya quedaba muy poca carne con que llenarla, sus cuencas estaban vacías, pero de una de ellas colgaba un ojo del nervio óptico, su boca sin labios se abrió y habló.

-¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto Riddley-Estuve ausente… pero ya regrese

Ginny solo pudo ver a su mayor temor, recordó aquella vez que fueron a buscar a Antares, ella había estado frente a su más grande miedo, ella había pensado que se trataba de un Basilisco el que se movía en la oscuridad pero no era así, a lo que temía ver era al ser que tenía frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?-pregunto el cadáver frente a ella-¿Quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?

Ginny observo aterrada como el cadáver se acercaba a ella lentamente por que sus piernas no respondían del todo.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?

Y aunque se movía así la pelirroja supo que no podría escapar de el aunque corriera todo lo que podía.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?

El recuerdo aferro una mano putrefacta en el brazo de Ginny, ella la sintió blanda y fría, cuando el Horrocruxe apretó su mano en ella pus hediondo salió de esta y se chorreo por el brazo de la chica.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?-se burló el Horrocruxe-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? ¡¿Quieres?!

Gusanos blanquecinos caían de los oídos de Riddley, la peste de su aliento llego a la pelirroja haciéndola caer en una histeria sin control.

-¡¿Quieres?! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡¿Quieres?!-Ginny observo la perdición que había en aquellas cuencas vacías, y supo que es lo que ocurriría ahora-¡¿NO QUIERES?! ¡¿NO QUIERES?! ¡¿NO QUIERES?! ¡¿NO QUIERES?!

¡¿NO QUIERES?!

* * *

-¡Hola, Harry!

El joven mago volteo y pudo ver a Cho frente a él, iba saliendo del baño de las chicas, él estaba parado frente a este esperando ver a la pelirroja salir, ya se había tardado mucho tiempo y Maura le había dicho que seguramente había muchísima gente esperando entrar. Eso siempre pasaba en los baños de mujeres. Harry no lo dudaba pero estaba seguro que inclusive su novia ya se había tardado más que el tiempo "normal" en esos baños.

Había visto a la asiática entrar y pensó que vería a la pelirroja salir antes que a Cho, pero ahora estaba ella ahí y ninguna señal de su novia, mientras que la saludaba miró hacía el baño, había una larga fila de chicas esperando, pensando que en cualquier momento vería a su novia salir y poner mirada molesta por verle cerca de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Estas esperando a Ginny?-pregunto Cho sonriente-no me parece haberla visto ahí adentro

-¿Segura?-pregunto el joven mago-ya tiene tiempo que se supone que vino pero no ha regresado

-Tal vez te cruzaste con ella al venir aquí-comento Cho-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla por ti?

Harry miro interrogante a la muchacha.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan tranquila hablando de Ginny?-le pregunto-¿Qué tramas?

Cho se rió.

-No seas así-dijo la asiática-solo quiero ayudar

-¿Aunque sea sobre Ginny?-pregunto el muchacho-no te llevas bien con ella

-Lo sé pero…-la muchacha suspiro-ya no más, decidí que no voy a seguir más con ese pleito

Harry le miro extrañado y Cho le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Sé que te perdí por ella pero… la estuve viendo en su fiesta ¿Y sabes de que me di cuenta?

Harry negó con la cabeza recordando que en efecto la había visto en el _cuatro casas_ en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny.

-Me di cuenta que tiene amigos, muchos amigos-la chica puso rostro triste-si yo diera una fiesta e invitara a todo el mundo… no asistiría nadie más que Luna y tal vez Hermione

Harry la miro con lastima.

-No digas eso

-Lo digo porque es verdad-sonrió la chica con resignación-entonces me puse a pensar, si tiene tantos amigos… tal vez no sea tan mala, me robo el novio pero… esas cosas pasan, creo que debería cambiar y algún día tener tantos amigos como ella

-Entonces… ¿Ahora serás su amiga?

-¡Hey! Vamos despacio-dijo Cho-apenas hice una tregua, no me pidas que vaya tan rápido

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tal vez fue a algún otro baño-comento pensativamente la Ravenclaw-los baños mas cercanos son el de Mirtle y otro que esta por allá, pero obviamente no fue al de Mirtle ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?

-No, muchas gracias-dijo Harry-ire yo a echar un vistazo pero si la vez adentro del gran salón…

-No te preocupes yo te la mando

Harry se despidió de la asiática y esta suspiro viéndole alejarse, se había sincerado con el muchacho y al menos ahora se sentía más tranquila, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, solo deseaba dejar todos esos tragos amargos atrás y disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba en Hogwarts. Todavía era muy joven para echar su vida a perder por culpa de un amor no correspondido. Se dirigió al gran salón pero en el camino se percató de que Luna corría hacia ella.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la Ravenclaw

-¡Cho! ¡Es urgente!-grito Luna retorciéndose-¡Baño! ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Luna comenzó a correr en dirección a los sanitarios pero al ver la larga cola que había en aquel lugar ahogo un grito.

-¡CARAJO! ¡Se me sale! ¡Se me sale!-gruño la rubia sin dejar de retorcerse

-¿Es urgente, Luna?-pregunto Cho viendo como "bailaba" su amiga a causa de la necesidad de ir al baño

-¡Se me está saliendo, Cho!-se lamentó la chica-¿Qué voy a hacer? Aun no estoy lista para ser una marginada social

Cho tuvo ganas de reír por aquello y negando con la cabeza jalo a Luna de su túnica.

-Ven, vayamos otros baños

-Me agrada Mirtle… pero no quiero que me escuche mientras que hago pis-dijo Luna mientras que seguía a su amiga

-No vamos a los de Mirtle, vamos a los otros-respondió Cho recordando que eran precisamente a esos baños a los que había ido Harry y posiblemente también Ginny

* * *

Harry había ido al otro baño pero no hubo señal alguna de su novia, ya había comenzado a preocuparse, no sabía dónde estaba o si le había pasado algo, solo estaba seguro que si no tenía pronto noticias de ella haría alguna locura, ahora se dirigía al baño de Mirtle pensando orando por que la pelirroja estuviera ahí. Entonces la vio, estaba caminando lentamente hacía el con mirada perdida, Harry sintió un gran alivio y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado-dijo Harry y la abrazó-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Fui al baño-dijo en un hilo de voz-los otros estaban muy llenos

Harry la vio con extrañeza, la chica no le veía directamente, de hecho, solo veía hacia el suelo.

-Ginny… ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Harry

-Si… sí, estoy bien-respondió la chica en un murmullo-¿Podemos volver? El baile todavía no termina

-Claro… ¿En verdad estas bien?-pregunto comenzando a preocuparse

-Por supuesto-dijo la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar sin esperar al muchacho

Harry camino a paso rápido para alcanzar a la chica, la miro con insistencia pero esta no le respondía la mirada, solo caminaba en dirección al gran salón.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?-pregunto el muchacho

Ginny solo asintió con la mirada, Harry le tomo de la mano, la chica no respondió ante aquel toque, simplemente dejo que lo hiciera. Harry se había peleado las suficientes veces como para identificar cuando su novia no estaba bien. El silencio, la negatividad de verle o siquiera tomarle de la mano y la rapidez con la que caminaba eran señales inequívocas de ello.

-Oye… vamos a hablar-dijo Harry deteniéndola,

La chica quiso seguir caminando pero el joven mago la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo. Estaban muy cerca del gran salón, alcanzaban a escuchar la música, _Digital love_ había vuelto a tocar.

-Aún sigue la fiesta, Harry-dijo Ginny con tono triste-debemos de ir

-No, quiero hablar, debemos de hablar-dijo la chica-quiero saber qué te pasa

-No pasa nada, solo quiero ir a la fiesta-dijo la chica-vámonos ¿Si?

-No, quiero saber que tienes-Harry puso sus manos el rostro de la chica y trato de hacer que le viera pero ella no lo hizo, solo giro la cara para no verle-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me ves? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-No, no me pasa Harry, solo quiero irme-dijo Ginny con voz dolida, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos-solo quiero seguir con la noche

-Ginny… me estas asustando ¿Qué te paso?

La chica comenzó a llorar y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero ir a la fiesta-dijo llorando-te amo, te amo muchísimo, Harry

_It might not be the right time_

_i might not be the right one_

Harry la abrazó sintiendo un horrible temor. ¿Qué le pasaba a su novia? La sentía temblar en su abrazo, pareciera que alguien la hubiera molestado o le hubiera hecho algo ¿Peor quién? Ariana estaba en la fiesta con su pareja, Karen también, los Slitheryn no estaban cerca. ¿Quién loe podría haber hecho algo para lastimarla así. La pelirroja le vio, estaba llorando, parecía no poder evitarlo.

_but there's something about us i want to say_

_cause there's something between us anyway_

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-dijo la pelirroja haciendo que Harry se alarmara mas

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny?-dijo sin poder pensar bien

-Perdóname pero es que no puedo seguir con esto

Harry asintió.

_I might not be the right one_

_it might not be the right time_

-Está bien, no te preocupes-dijo Harry-podemos volver a la sala común… no es necesario volver al gran salón

-No…. No me refiero a eso-dijo Ginny sin poder dejar de llorar, se alejó de Harry pasándose las manos por la cara para limpiársela-perdóname pero no puedo seguir con esto… con nosotros

Harry sintió un vuelco en su estómago.

-Ginny… me estas asustando-dijo con precaución el chico

_but there's something about us i've got to do_

_some kind of secret i will share with you_

-No quiero lastimarte… pero tiene que ser así-la chica miro con dolor al muchacho-no podemos seguir juntos

-¿Qué?

Harry miro sorprendido a la pelirroja. Su corazón latía rápido, la miro sin poder entender lo que estaba diciéndole. I need you more than anything in my life

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_i want you more than anything in my life_

-Esto se terminó, Harry, ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novia-la chica se alejó un par de pasos más y se volteo-lo siento… pero no puedo mas

-Espera… espera-dijo Harry corriendo para alcanzarla-¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?

-Harry… suéltame

Los dos Griffindor comenzaron a discutir, el joven mago trataba de hacerla verle pero esta se negaba a hacerlo a la vez que intentaba soltarse del agarre de Harry.

-Suéltame por favor-pidió llorando

_i'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_i love you more than anyone in my life_

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me expliques que está pasando!-exigió Harry sintiendo una desesperación poco conocida, como era posible que esto estuviera pasando-¡Vamos! ¡Dime! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-No… por favor….-rogo la pelirroja, estaba encorvada, llorando

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto desesperado

-¡Estoy con alguien más!-dijo Ginny

_i love you more than anyone in my life_

Harry la soltó de inmediato. Estaba muy quieto, mirándola sin poder creer que es lo que había escuchado, Ginny se había quedado en aquella posición sin atreverse a verle, completamente asustada.

-¿Qué?-pregunto casi sin aliento

-Estoy saliendo con alguien más-dijo Ginny en un susurro

Harry retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, veía completamente sorprendido a Ginny, inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, un dolor muy fuerte se estaba propagando en su corazón dolido.

-Lo siento… paso sin querer-dijo Ginny, su corazón se estaba partiendo mientras que veía a su novio-nunca quise que sucediera esto

-¿Qu-quien…-murmuro el joven mago sin poder pensar bien

-Eso no importa-respondió Ginny-lo siento tanto

La chica se dio vuelta y camino de regreso a la sala común, Harry la vio alejarse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_No te vayas… no te vayas, por favor_-pensó Harry desesperado-_te necesito, te perdono todo pero no te vayas_

El joven mago sintió como se le rompía el corazón y se volteo para no ver a Ginny más. Ginny volteo solo para ver a Harry darle la espalda.

_Por favor, voltea, no me dejes ir, no quiero irme… solo quiero protegerte, por favor, perdóname_

Sin embargo Harry no volteo y Ginny no se detuvo. Aquel amor, aquel sueño, había acabado.

_¿Entonces… se terminó todo?-_se preguntó Harry sintiendo su corazón roto-_¿Tan rápido se acabó este sueño?_

Y es que cuando se encuentra el amor ideal, tu otra mitad, un día, unas semanas, meses, un año, diez, cincuenta, inclusive toda la eternidad es muy poco tiempo para estar con aquel amor, ahora Harry mientras que se recargaba en la pared y se sentaba en suelo para comenzar a llorar conocía lo que era de verdad el dolor, todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel momento era nada comparado con la tristeza de ser abandonado por la persona que más amaba, Ginny se había marchado con alguien más y él no se había enterado de lo que sucedía hasta muy tarde, la confusión, la tristeza, ira, soledad comenzó a entrar en su corazón y el no estaba preparado para hacerle frente. Muy pocos son las personas que están preparadas para una perdida como esa. Despedirse de una cosa, una faceta, de tu vida que te hace feliz, que completa tu vida y que le da razón para seguir adelante.

Todo el dolor que Harry sentía era presenciado por dos chicas, las dos Ravenclaw veían sorprendidas lo que había pasado, escucharon todo. Cho se acercó lentamente para abrazarle, Harry solo cubrió su rostro en el abrazo de la asiática.

* * *

Nota de la ayudante: hola, me presento, soy Bio-Noan, una buena amiga de Rogej. Hoy estoy aquí porque me pidió que le apoyara con su historia. Lamentablemente él está en estos momentos en medio de una crisis nerviosa a causa del exceso de deberes y el poco tiempo que dispone para ellos. En estos momentos se está preparando para un examen extraordinario, sus calificaciones también han sido afectadas y ahora le toca trabajar el doble de duro, además debe de comenzar a realizar su proyecto de investigación para la universidad y sin contar que comenzó a escribir un proyecto original que le roba el poco tiempo que le queda. Todo esto significa que ahora no tiene tiempo para esta historia, por eso estoy aquí, ahora yo me hago responsable de la actualización de la historia hasta que se termine. No será mucho porque faltan solo tres capítulos para el final, Rogej ya está escribiéndolos, tal vez tardemos un poco en publicarlos pero esta historia se termina porque se termina. Pues eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que me gusta escribir no suelo hacerlo mucho porque estoy algo loquita, además yo me dedico más a la poesía. Hasta el capítulo siguiente. Bye, bye.

Bio- Noan.


	41. Luces en el cielo

CAPITULO XXXIX.- EL ATAQUE DE LA SERPIENTE. PRIMERA PARTE. LUCES EN EL CIELO.

Cuando se pierde una relación lo primero que suele uno preguntarse es que se hizo mal, en que se equivocó, como se va a seguir ahora, por que perder a aquella persona con la que se estaba tan bien significa casi la destrucción de la vida como se le conoce. Cosas tan sencillas como irse a la cama, levantarse al día siguiente y seguir con la vida cotidiana representan retos tan grandes que uno ni si quiera se imagina como las realizará sin ese motivo que tenían para vivir. El amor de la pareja.

Preguntarse como sucedió aquella separación es algo inevitable, la ira queda en segunda plano, inclusive llega el momento en que uno se imagina a ese amor perdido con una nueva conquista, riéndose, besándole, caminando juntos… amándose; y aunque se tiene toda la justificación para sentir ira, se está imposibilitado para profesarla. Por alguna extraña razón en lugar de sentir odio hacia esa persona nos preocupamos por cosas sin sentido como el que se va decir ahora a la familia o los amigos, que van a pensar de ellos ¿Acaso tuvo la culpa por que se marchase? Tenían planeado ir a tal lugar para su aniversario más próximo o cualquier otro día, querían hacer un viaje tal día, querían hacer tantas cosas juntos ¿Qué va a hacer ahora que ya no tiene con quien estar?

Las rupturas son difíciles, Harry lo había visto en Ron y Ariana, amistades se destruyeron a causa del rompimiento de un noviazgo ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Ginny y el habían roto? Se preguntó el joven mago sintiendo un dolor sin fin al pensar en la pelirroja, en su sonrisa, en sus labios que nunca volvería a besar, recordó que había tenido el plan de salir con ella en las vacaciones más próximas, los padres de Ginny ya sabían sobre su relación y estaban muy contentos por ello ¿Con que cara los vería ahora que su hija y él se habían separado? ¿Cómo se sentiría a gusto ahora con el resto de la familia Weasley? ¿A caso le culparían de lo sucedido? ¿Preferirían alejarle de la familia ahora que no sería nada de ellos? Pensó en Ron, seguramente se enfurecería cuando se enterara de su rompimiento ¿El querría seguir siendo su amigo después de esto?

-Ya está, llegamos-dijo Cho deteniéndose frente a una enorme estatua de un águila

Harry había estado caminando sin darse cuenta a donde iba, dos chicas lo llevaban a algún destino que en realidad no le importaba. Fue Cho la que propuso llevarlo con ellas a su sala común, Luna no puso objeción, el presenciar como Ginny rompía con Harry parecía haberla dejado en un profundo estado de Shock.

La estatua giro su cabeza en dirección a los alumnos y profirió una pregunta, el color de las mandrágoras recién cultivadas, Luna respondió, no tenían color porque cuando estaban maduras perdían pigmentación como única defensa en contra de sus depredadores cuando estas salían de la tierra para buscar nuevos horizontes. El águila les permitió el paso. Adentró habían varios alumnos alrededor de una mesa comiendo mientras que reían por chistes que se contaban, ninguno volteo a verles. Cho recordó que si había algún estereotipo que ajustaba a la perfección en los Ravenclaw era que su curiosidad fuera de sus propios asuntos era completamente nula.

Las chicas caminaron tranquilamente rodeando a los jóvenes alumnos, Luna les guiaba, Cho le seguía y llevaba a Harry detrás de ella, le sujetaba tan fuerte de la mano que el chico no habría podido escapar aunque hubiera querido. Se acercaron a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, fue la primera vez que Harry hablo desde que Ginny se había marchado.

-Yo no puedo subir por ahí-dijo el joven mago con voz apagada

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Luna

-Las escaleras… desaparecen si algún chico las pisa

Las dos Ravenclaw se vieron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Sera solo en tu sala porque aquí no sucede eso-respondió Cho

El joven mago pensó que eso era algo curioso, una parte de el quiso hacer un comentario pero otra parte de él, muy cercana a su corazón roto, le mantuvo callado. Cho subió llevando a Harry tras de sí, Luna les siguió.

-¿En verdad los chicos no pueden ir a los dormitorios de las chicas?-pregunto Luna curiosa-¡Qué poca confianza les tienen! ¿Puedes creerlo, Cho? ¡Ja! No sé si tomarlo como….

-Podemos dejar eso para después, Luna-le riño la asiática-vamos, Harry, te quedaras con nosotras

Las dos chicas subieron hasta el piso de las chicas de quinto año, cuando Luna abrió la puerta Harry pudo ver que en aquella habitación tan solo había un par de camas, una a lado de la otra, dejando el resto de la habitación completamente vacía a excepción de un tocador. Harry entró y observo con detenimiento que a un lado de una cama la pared estaba tapizada con recortes de animales mágicos, algunos evidentemente había sido recortados del _The Quibbler_, la otra cama, que evidentemente era de Cho, tenía varios adornos y fotos referentes a los desfiles de modas. El joven mago pudo apreciar como en una mitad del cuarto había un desorden que pocas veces había visto mientras que la otra mitad estaba totalmente pulcra.

-¿Duermen las dos en la misma habitación?-pregunto Harry sorprendido-¿Por qué?

-Las chicas de mi antigua habitación parecían incomodas con mis hábitos-comento Luna entrando a la habitación y encogiéndose de hombros-y un día Cho me propuso que durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto… creo que todas mis compañeras se alegraron de mi partida, comienzo a creer que no les gustaba mi desorden

-¿Y ellas a donde se fueron?-pregunto Harry

-Con mis antiguas compañeras de habitación-respondió Cho pasando al cuarto y sentándose en su cama para después quitarse sus zapatillas-no les hizo mucha gracia que me hiciera amiga de Luna así que ellas también se alegraron de que me marchara

-¿Pero no les dijo nada su jefe de casa?-pregunto Harry recordando que la jefa de casa era la profesora Sinistra, alguien sumamente seria-o alguien mas

-A los Ravenclaw no nos cuidan, nos dejan que hagamos lo que queramos-dijo Luna- después de todo si somos Ravenclaw debemos de ser confiables

Harry no dijo más y acepto la invitación de sus dos amigas, esa noche dormiría en la torre de Ravenclaw. El joven mago se sentó en una cama sin saber muy bien cómo debía de comportarse, el recuerdo de la pelirroja y la sensación de incomodidad con las Ravenclaw le mantuvieron callado. La asiática entro a cambiarse y desmaquillarse al baño pero a Luna no le pareció mal cambiarse frente a Harry, este no supo cómo reaccionar, apenas la chica comenzó a abrir la cremallera de su vestido el chico se volteó pero no dijo nada por la pesadez que sentía en su pecho.

-¡Luna!-grito Cho exasperada saliendo del baño-¡Cámbiate en el baño!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si a él no le molesta! ¿O si Harry?-se defendió la chica-además sabes que no me gusta cambiarme en el baño…. El excusado se burla de mí

-¡No empieces y vete al baño!-gruño la muchacha, traía puesto un short viejo y una camisa descolorida y con un hoyo en una de las mangas, antes solía dormir con elegantes pijamas de seda pero desde que era amiga de Luna prefería la comodidad a la elegancia

Luna camino al baño murmurando cosas acerca del excusado y sobre sus piernas muy flacas y pálidas. La asiática se acercó al joven mago, se había esforzado en no decir nada acerca de Ginny ni lo que acababa de pasar por respeto hacia él y por qué no sabía que expresión podía molestarle a él o Luna, ella después de todo seguía siendo su amiga. Se acercó al joven mago tratando de pensar en algún discurso para alentar a Harry pero sin insultar a la pelirroja. Aún era demasiado pronto para ello.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Cho sentándose a su lado-¿Necesitas algo?

Harry negó, solo siguió viendo sus zapatos. Su ánimo había decaído aún más, Cho sabía cómo era ello, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-Lo lamento mucho-murmuro la chica

-Yo también… yo también-dijo Harry dando un suspiro y recostándose en la cama-aún me cuesta trabajo aceptar que todo esto paso

Cho le observo sintiendo lastima, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo.

-En verdad lo lamento-dijo Cho-no quiero que estés triste… sé que es difícil pero… animo… nosotras estamos aquí

Harry suspiro varias veces tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-No sé… no sé como… ella pudo hacer algo así-dijo Harry dándole la espalda, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y no quería que le vieran en ese estado-creí que estábamos bien

La chica solo permaneció callada, a ella también le sorprendía haber escuchado eso, personalmente le parecía totalmente imposible que Ginny fuera capaz de hacer algo así… pero… ¿Por qué otra razón Ginny terminaría con Harry? Sinceramente siempre que se había topado con ellos dos en los pasillos del colegio juraba que eran la mejor pareja que podría existir, se les veían muy felices. Sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago ¿Por qué si ya salía con Harry se atrevería a salir con alguien más? ¿Quién sería aquel sujeto? ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con Harry? Cho recordó como Ron había intentado salir con Hermione mientras que seguía siendo novio de Ariana y se preguntó si acaso el tener esas "brillantes" ideas era de familia.

-A veces… puede que parezca que se está bien… nosotros estamos bien…-dijo Cho analizando sus palabras, no quería decir nada que lastimara a Harry-… pero a veces la relación… la otra persona… no está satisfecha con algo… y no es nuestra culpa… no es tu culpa, Harry… tu no hiciste nada malo

Escucho llorar a Harry la chica se levantó para acostarse frente a él, le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y varios más en la frente recordando que fuera de sus amigos más cercanos no tenía a nadie más, un padre que le guiara, una madre que le aconsejara… un padrino que insultara a la ex novia, ningún tipo de familia que le apoyara. Deseo poder evitar que siguiera sufriendo pero sabía que eso era imposible, era un dolor que no se va tan fácil, ella lo vivió cuando él la dejo por la pelirroja. Recordando eso Cho comenzó a sentir rencor contra esa estúpida Weasley, al parecer se había equivocado con ella, no era más que maldita desgraciada. Sintió odio por ella, no porque le hubiera robado el novio si no porque le había roto el corazón a él.

Luna salió del baño con una pija de buzo con estampado de unicornios y una ventanita en su trasero, vio a los dos chicos y se recostó abrazando a Harry por la espalda.

-Sabemos que te duele-murmuro Luna-pero estamos aquí, somos tus amigas, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió.

-Si quieres…. Te puedes consolar con nosotras-dijo Luna repegándose más a el-para eso estamos las amigas

-¡LUNA!-grito Cho escandalizada-¿Que estupideces dices?

-¿Qué mejor forma de consolar a un chico que así?-se justificó la Ravenclaw-es lo que he visto en las películas muggle

La asiática suspiro llevándose una cara a la mano, nunca sabría si su amiga comprendía lo que decía. Sin embargo de algo funciono la excentricidad de su amiga, Harry había comenzado a reír, le siguió Cho y después Luna. Siguiendo con las bromas Cho sugirió que podría presumir el día siguiente que se había acostado con dos hermosas Ravenclaw a la vez.

Harry se sintió incomodo en la cama, Luna le sugirió que se desvistiera o que se pusiera algo de ropa de ellas pero se contentó con quitarse la túnica, los zapatos y el cinturón. Luna se acurrucó en su pecho para después desabrochar la camisa y meter la mano en ella acariciando el pecho del muchacho, Cho solamente recargo su pecho en el hombro de Harry, algo sonrojada.

El joven mago se sintió algo incómodo con eso pero después de un tiempo lo tomo con humor, se acomodó y aunque en su mente rondaba su rompimiento con Ginny disfruto de la cercanía con sus amigas, se imaginó con gracia lo que dirían sus amigos si hiciera lo sugerido por Cho. Por los menos Dean, Seamus, Henry y Araphat se morirían de la envidia. Los tres siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, Quidditch, estudios, criaturas inexistentes, vestidos y moda, comida, y sobre todo nada que ver con Ginebra Weasley. Harry nunca se imaginó que una noche como esa podría pasarla animado. La amistad de las dos Ravenclaw le hizo todo más sencillo, los tres se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Cho.

* * *

A pesar de que al día siguiente no tenían clases Harry, Luna y Cho se levantaron lo más temprano que pudieron. Meter a Harry a la torre de Ravenclaw había sido una cosa pero ahora debían de sacarlo, y eso, por muy distraídos que fueran los Ravenclaw, sería más difícil. Habían tenido la intención de madrugar para no encontrarse con nadie en la sala común pero no se habían levantado lo suficientemente temprano. Cho había ido a echar un vistazo y confirmar que ya había algunas personas en la sala común.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Cho sabiendo perfectamente que meter a un Griffindor a la torre de Ravenclaw era algo que no toleraría Sinistra

-Qué salga con mi vestido-dijo Luna en un momento de inspiración-nadie notara la diferencia

Harry la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia

-No me voy a poner tu vestido-gruño el chico

Sin embargo algo se le había ocurrido a Cho, su rostro se ilumino y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Harry

-Tal vez a buscar un vestido más bonito para ti-comento Luna-¡Ja! Como si el mío no fuera lo suficientemente bonito para ti

-No voy a ponerme nada de mujer-dijo exasperado el chico y jalándole un mecho de cabello

La chica se quedó pensativa.

-Tienes toda la razón-se lamentó la Ravenclaw-además no serías una chica linda, y no quiero que arruines mi reputación de mujer hermosa

Harry quiso decir algo pero en ese momento entro Cho, llevaba consigo una túnica.

-Te conseguí esto-dijo Cho ofreciéndole la ropa-no será un gran disfraz pero al menos no resaltaras entre tanto Ravenclaw

-¿De quienes el uniforme?-pregunto Luna tomando la túnica y comprobando que era de una talla similar a la de Harry

-De Skower-respondió Cho

-¿El prefecto?-Luna abrió mucho mas lo ojos sorprendida-¿Te presto su uniforme?

-Bueno, prestar no es la palabra que estoy pensando

-¿Por qué no mejor bajo así como estoy y ya?-pregunto el joven mago viendo la túnica de Ravenclaw, la camisa con la insignia del Águila y una corbata con los colores azul y plata-bajo corriendo, salgo y no me detengo hasta llegar a mi sala común

-¿Bromeas? No seremos curiosos pero si notamos cuando algo no está bien-dijo Cho-y el que alguien baje con la túnica de gala de un día anterior daría mucho de qué hablar aquí

-No seas tan quejica, Harry-dijo Luna-solo cámbiate, te quitas los lentes y pasaras más o menos desapercibido

Harry suspiro y así lo hizo, Luna le presto su mochila para guardar su túnica y el resto de ropa que se había cambiado. Ya listos bajaron a la sala común, Harry no llevaba lentes por lo que tuvieron que ir despacio para que el joven mago no tropezara, aunque había tratado de disimular el peinado del chico no tuvieron mucho éxito por lo que si alguien se fijaba mucho en él se darían cuenta de quién era. Llegaron a la sala común, había varios alumnos platicando y caminando de un lado a otro pero ninguno les prestó atención, finalmente llegaron al hueco de la pared pero en ese momento alguien les llamo ocasionando que su corazón se acelerara.

-¡CHO! ¡CHO! ¡CHO!-una chica se les acercaba con expresión horrorizada-¡Esto es horrible!

Los tres chicos se quedaron muy quietos al ver como se acercaba a ellos la muchacha.

-Hola, Sindy-saludo Cho nerviosa y poniéndose enfrente del joven mago, pero al ser más baja de estatura que no ayudaba en nada

-Esto es una emergencia… necesito tu ayuda-la chica se acercó mucho a la asiática ocasionando que esta se pusiera aún más nerviosa-¿Te acuerdas del encantamiento para desaparecer granos? Me salió uno del tamaño de Hogsmeade y no sé cómo deshacerme de el

Luna forzó su vista pero apenas logro distinguir un puntito en la frente de la chica.

-Pero si apenas se ve-comento la rubia

-¿Puedes verlo?-se lamentó la chica-¡Esto es horrible!

-Lo siento, Sindy, no me sé ese encantamiento-se disculpó la asiática

-¿Y tú, Luna?

-Tampoco, no me interesan los encantamientos inútiles

-¿Pero y como se quitan los granos?-pregunto exasperada la chica

-A mí no me salen-dijo Cho, Harry noto una leve expresión de orgullo en su voz

-Con los dedos, una aguja y muuuuuucha paciencia-respondió Luna

Sindy la miro con asco y fue entonces que reparo en el chico que estaba detrás de Cho, primero le observo con precaución, después con curiosidad pero fue entonces que la chica noto la cicatriz en su frente. Sindy enrojeció, lanzó un gritito y corrió directo a las habitaciones de las chicas

-¿Se dio cuenta que soy yo?-pregunto Harry

-Si-respondieron las dos Ravenclaw

-Sindy se enteró que esta Harry Potter en la torre de Ravenclaw, pero es un daño aceptable-dijo Luna-vámonos antes de que se corra la voz

Un extraño escandalo se escuchó proveniente de los dormitorios de chicas y decidieron salir antes de que algo más ocurriera. Aunque Harry trato de evitarlo las chicas decidieron levar al muchacho hasta su sala común, el joven mago se sintió algo acomplejado por ello pero prefirió no discutir. Estando frente al retrato de la dama gorda las dos Ravenclaw se despidieron con afectuosos abrazos.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?-le pregunto Luna-te podemos acompañar a tu habitación si así lo quieres

-¡Luna!-grito Cho

-Solo para asegurarnos que está bien ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que ver con perversión?

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-aseguro Harry y recordó su pequeño encuentro con la chica del acné en la frente-¿Ustedes no tendrán problemas?

-No te preocupes ¿Quién va a creer que te metimos en la torre?-dijo Luna

Las chicas le dieron otro abrazo de apoyo al joven mago y lo dejaron ir , Harry observó cómo regresaban a la torre de Ravenclaw y se alegró de tenerlas como amigas, pero en ese momento la fortaleza que tenía comenzó a disminuir, era ahora cuando se enfrentaría a las verdaderas consecuencias de su ruptura con Ginny, sintió un malestar en el estómago y en el pecho al recordar por qué había dormido con sus dos amigas, tendría que hablar con Ron y Hermione de lo sucedido, se enteraría todo el mundo que él había sido botado por Ginny.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntó Harry sintiendo de nuevo los efectos del abandono y por un momento deseo que Luna y Cho regresaran con él, que no le dejaran solo en ningún momento

Se quitó la túnica y la corbata con motivos de Ravenclaw, la camisa tenía un emblema de Ravenclaw pero no se notaba mucho. Se quedó frente al retrato de la señora gorda pensando en la tormenta que vendría ahora.

* * *

-¿Qué paso que?-pregunto Hermione alarmada

Sin embargo no necesitaba que se lo repitieran, era imposible haber entendido mal y nadie bromearía con algo así.

-Terminaron-le repitió Maura

Hermione estaba algo aturdida, estaba cansada porque hacía tan solo unas cuatro horas que se había ido a la cama, eso y la noticia que le había dado Maura amenazaban con hacerla vomitar. La noche anterior había estado bailando con Cho y Luna, se había divertido mucho pero a mitad de la fiesta las dos chicas habían desaparecido dejándola completamente sola. La chica se enojado por ello, ahora hasta aquellas chicas le quedaban mal, sin embargo el resto de la noche se la paso con Araphat, Henry y Flyli; no estuvo mal la noche, cuando termino la fiesta estuvo hablando hasta muy tarde con Isabel Flames. Ese no era el mejor momento para estar escuchando aquel tipo de noticias.

Maura le contó que llego muy entrada la noche a su habitación, Ginny no había llegado aún y pensó que posiblemente ella estaría con Harry, en la madrugada se despertó por el llanto de su amiga, se acostó a su lado pensando que posiblemente ella y el muchacho habrían tenido otra pelea, nada de que alarmarse, pero simple y sencillamente…

-Simplemente siguió llorando-dijo Maura

En la mañana la Griffindor se levantó para ir al baño y se encontró con la _flor de la promesa eterna_ en el suelo… pisoteada; la levantó pensando que la definitivamente había sido fuerte, en el baño se encontró con Ariana y con mirada grave le informo que Harry y Ginny habían roto.

-Me dijo que los escucho cuando cortaron-informo la Griffindor

-Pero… ¿No crees que lo haya inventado?-dijo Hermione recargándose en la puerta de su habitación y cerrándose la bata-ella aun esta resentida con Ginny por… ya sabes

-¿Pero y la flor?-pregunto Maura-No la trataría de esa forma por una tonta pelea

La chica de ojos melados se quedó callada pero después de unos segundos miro a Maura alarmada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Maura

-Nada, no te preocupes-dijo la chica-ve con Ginny y no le digas nada, no le preguntes nada, solo quédate con ella

-¿Y luego?

-Nada, solo quédate con ella

-Pero…-pero no pudo decir nada más porque la chica se metió a su cuarto sin darle oportunidad de hablar

Adentro de la habitación Hermione seguía recargada en la puerta sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

_En este momento se encuentra acompañado por la hija más pequeña de la familia Weasley-dijo Trelawny-por el momento está bien con ella pero no debes confiarte, no es ella la que debe de permanecer con Potter, esa eres tu… Hermione Granger_

La chica de ojos melados recordó aquella plática como si hubiera sido hace unas horas atrás. Se había cumplido, la profesa de Trelawny había hecho una profecía y se había cumplido… Ginny se estaba alejando de Harry.

_Ahora otro destino espera a Harry Potter con Ginebra Weasley pero ella no siempre estará con él, pronto se marchara y si quieres que Harry siga contigo no te debes de alejar de él… o si no…_

_-¿O si no que?-había preguntado asustada_

_-Se volverá uno con el lado oscuro de la magia_

La Trelawny que le había dicho aquella profecía no era la misma de siempre era alguien que no decía algo simplemente por decir, le había pedido que permaneciera con Harry, solo así evitaría que algo horrible le sucediera a su amigo. Había tenido la esperanza de que nada de eso se cumpliera, que fuera una especie de alucinación de la profesora pero todo había comenzado a pasar. Si era cierto que Ginny ya no estaría con él y pronto sucedería algo que obligaría a Harry a tomar una decisión de vida y muerte.

…_Pronto él te necesitara… te necesitara enormemente…_

…_Ustedes dos están unidos desde su nacimiento, los dos están destinados a vivir juntos para siempre…_

Hermione corrió a su baúl para vestirse sintiéndose totalmente aterrada por lo que venía. Mientras que se vestía y salía en búsqueda de Harry nunca pensó en Ginny.

La Griffindor salió de su habitación corriendo pensando en que le diría al joven mago, si era verdad lo que decía Ariana posiblemente Harry estaría destruido, el amor que le profesaba a Ginny era enorme y no lo ocultaba por lo que seguramente tampoco se limitaría a aceptar la decisión de…

_¿Por qué lo haría?_-se preguntó Hermione de pronto

Recordó a la pelirroja, la chica estaba loca por Harry desde que le había visto por primera vez, ella lo sabía muy bien porque era su confidente, la pelirroja no había tenido reparos en contarle cada detalle de su relación desde que iniciaron, inclusive le había contado sobre su nueva vida sexual. Si era cierto… ¿Qué obligaría a Ginny cometer tal locura?

Al llegar a la sala común examinó rápidamente la sala común, había algunos alumnos, las mesas, sillas y desorden provocado por los alumnos la noche anterior seguía ahí, algo extraño pero no le tomó importancia, corrió al dormitorio de los chicos pero en cuanto puso un pie en las escaleras escucho el retrato de la dama gorda moverse, la chica volteo y se quedó quieta y sorprendida.

-Harry-murmuró al ver que era el él que había entrado.

* * *

Maura obedeció lo que la chica de ojos melados le había dicho sin embargo se le rompía el corazón al escuchar a su amiga llorar, en el marco de la puerta se encontró a Ariana y a Karen viendo con gravedad la cama de la pelirroja, incluso la nueva enemistad que sentía Ariana parecía haberse esfumado ante la tristeza que sentía su amiga, las chicas le preguntaron con la mirada lo sucedido pero Maura se encogió de hombros, les susurro que ella se encargaría de Ginny y las chicas se marcharon dejándolas a solas. Maura se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta que la _flor de la promesa eterna_ había regresado a su buro cuando ella la había recogido y puesto en su propia cama, se preguntó si alguna de sus dos amigas lo habría hecho o habría sido Ginny.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Maura acostándose a su lado y viendo la flor tan hermosa como siempre

-A pesar de todo… a pesar de que le dije todo eso… lo destruí…-se lamentó la pelirroja entre sollozos-… el me sigue amando

La Griffindor comprendió, Ginny le había contado sobre la promesa que había hecho Harry al cortar la flor, esta seguiría viviendo y luciendo igual de hermosa hasta que Harry dejara de amarla o muriera. Maura abrazó a su amiga preguntándose qué es lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo se convirtió la noche perfecta en algo así?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Maura-dime, por favor

-Lo termine… lo termine

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Maura

-No podía hacer otra cosa…. Fue necesario

Y por más que insistió Maura no pudo hacer que Ginny dijera algo más, la pelirroja se quedó dormida al poco tiempo. Maura solo pudo preguntarse qué es lo que habría sucedido para que la chica pudiera haber hecho tal cosa.

* * *

-¡El Lord oscuro cayo!-gritaban una y otra vez por todo el cuartel mientras que corrían nerviosos por todos lados-¡El Lord oscuro cayo! ¡El Lord oscuro cayo!

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el temible y todo poderoso lord oscuro había salido a su última misión, se había llevado a un pequeño contingente, su personal más confiable, más poderoso. Los mejores para una misión ultra secreta y sumamente importante. Los rumores habían iniciado hace un par de horas, solo unos cuantos Death Eather regresaron de la misión, pero ninguno dijo nada, la noticia había venido de informantes exteriores.

El Death Eather permaneció de pie y viendo todo con aspecto imperturbable, o eso parecía ya que con la máscara puesta no podía ser vista ninguna expresión suya. El resto de los Death Eathers corrían de un lado para otro como gallinas descabezadas y él se divirtió observándolos, la mayoría de ellos eran personas con una historia social intachable, funcionarios del gobierno, padres de familia, inclusive uno que otro auror, había de todo en las filas de Voldemort, lo único que faltaba era Muggles.

El Death Eather se cansó de ver el espectáculo de locura en el cuartel y camino en dirección al antiguo a los antiguos aposentos del innombrable, se preguntó de qué forma habría sido vencido, que clase de magia habría sido capaz de detenerlo. Todos los Death Eather sabían que el lord buscaba a una familia en especial ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía y tampoco preguntaba, a Nomack le interesaba ya que aunque ya antes el lord buscaba a alguien en específico solo era por desquitarse por alguna ofensa, pero estos Potter… ellos eran diferentes, los recursos que movió para encontrarlos fueron amplios.

¿El lord había caído mientras que trataba de asesinar a esa familia entera? Era la única misión que el mismo habría realizado en esos días, Nomack nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos. Hace unos días había llegado Wormtail, un patético hombrecillo que no tenía ninguna utilidad aparte de ser muy cercano de estos Potter, y él le había indicado al lord su ubicación. Fue entonces que el innombrable reunió a aquel pequeño ejecito, tan solo compuesto por seis gentes, a pesar de que Wormtail le había dicho su paradero el innombrable se tomó su tiempo para ir por ellos, la noche anterior había sido "el gran día" pero hasta ese momento la única noticia que habían recibido era aquel interesante rumor.

Entro a los aposentos de su anterior amo y lo que vio fue todo un espectáculo, estaba Holika con muestras de haber estado en medio de una pelea, así había estado desde su retorno y no había tenido la menor intención de arreglarse. La chica no había dicho palabra alguna y aunque Lestrange la había amenazado la Hechicera había permanecido callada, ahora las dos discutían a todo pulmón.

La Hechicera estiro una mano hacía la Death Eather y un montón de arena que traía en su ropa voló hacía el cuello de la mujer para estrangularle, Lestrange trató de maldecirle pero no pudo apuntarle bien con la varita. Nomack comprendía la ira de Lestrange, Pralad estaba en el regimiento que llevo el innombrable para la invasión a _Godric´s Hollow_ obviamente culpaba a la Hechicera de no haber cuidado a su amo. La incredulidad de la muerte de Voldemort era semejante a la necesidad de venganza que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Tu... lo… dejaste solo-dijo Lestrange tratando e respirar

-¡Basta ya!-grito Nomack, sus ojos estudiaron las reacciones de las dos Death Eathers

La arena se aflojo y cayó al suelo, Bellatrix se tambaleo pero se mantuvo en pie, tosió pero supo mantener la postura.

-¿Qué quieres, Nomack?-pregunto la Destructora-esto es un asunto privado

El hombre les estudio atentamente, conociendo sus respuestas emocionales sabía que hilos tirar y de qué modo hacerlo.

-Quiero lo mismo que ustedes, quiero encontrar al lord-dijo Nomack y se divirtió ante las expresiones de incredulidad de las dos mujeres-su cuerpo no fue encontrado, no hay rastros de su muerte… él debe de estar herido

-Pero… el ya habría venido a nuestro encuentro…. Nosotras lo habríamos ayudado-dijo Lestrange sin embargo una leve expresión de esperanza se veía en su rostro-¿Puede… puede que esté vivo?

-¡Por supuesto que está vivo!-grito Holika-¡Él no puede ser vencido por nadie!

Lestrange sintió con la cabeza aceptando que era estúpida la idea de que estuviera muerto.

-Hay dos opciones, el escapó y se está ocultando porque está muy herido-las dos Death Eathers le ponían toda la atención, era obvio que como amantes y fieles seguidores del lord oscuro estarían dispuestas a creer y hacer todo por recuperarlo-o sobrevivió pero no escapo, lo atraparon y en este momento puede estar en manos de los aurores, siendo torturado e investigado como material de estudio de los inefables

-¡Cállate!-grito Lestrange-¡Eso no es posible!

Pralad simplemente permaneció callada, ella había estado en _Godric´s _Hollow cuando todo paso, ella había entrado a la casa de los Potter buscando a su señor pero no había visto nada más que los cuerpos del matrimonio, él bebe llorando entre las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su cuna y la varita de su señor, una varita que ella había guardado en aquella habitación con el corazón roto.

No fue difícil convencerlas de que debían de unirse para buscar al lord, tan ciegas por el amor que le profesaban que ni siquiera recordaron lo mucho que el "detestaba" al lord, todo el mundo creía que el solo quería derrocar al lord por ansias de poder, creían que él deseaba su lugar en esa guerra pero se equivocaban, él no quería eso , no necesitaba su poder, no necesitaba nada que viniera del innombrable, en realidad ni siquiera le odiaba, todo era parte de la máscara que presentaba al mundo, porque todas las personas, sin excepción, estaban más a gusto cuando las personas podían ser catalogadas por sus intenciones, cuando no era así, cuando no podían saber que tenían entre manos se sentían ofendidas, nerviosas, asustadas, y Nomack no quería eso. Él quería mucho más, él quería provocar caos, y Voldemort, Dumbledore y el resto del mundo muggle y mágico era un lienzo para realizar su arte en él.

A partir de ese día las dos Death Eather se encargaron de buscar toda información que tuviera que ver con lo sucedido en _Godric´s _Hollow hasta el más mínimo detalle era un tesoro para las mujeres. Bellatrix se valió de los Death Eather que tenían conexiones en el ministerio, Barty Crouch jr. les fue de gran utilidad, su padre estaba a punto de ser el ministro de magia y él tenía mucha información que dar, Nomack supuso que él también estaba enamorado del lord, y fue el quien señalo a los aurores que llegaron primero a la antigua casa de los Potter. Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Lestrange estaba segura que si alguien tenía información sobre su adorado lord oscuro pero la Destructora no estaba de acuerdo, si ellos supieran algo los tratarían como a héroes, no ocultarían tal cosa. Nomack se entretuvo alentando las dudas de Pralad, alentando la ruptura de la tregua entre las dos Death Eather.

-El ministerio es sumamente egocéntrico, si lo tuvieran lo estarían pregonando a todo el mundo

-No me importa, ellos deben de saber algo, y me lo van a decir-amenazo la Death Eather-¡Quieran o no!

La ligera tregua que había existido entre las dos mujeres se rompió y cada una hizo lo más conveniente, Holika se dedicó a buscar a su señor por todos los lugares que ella sabía que tenía conexión con él, ella lo único que necesitaba era moverse y demostrar que estaba lista a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar a su amo. Mientras tanto Lestrange se dedicó a cazar a los Longbottom, todo ello era visto por Nomack, atento por si alguna de las dos tenía éxito.

Poco tiempo después se supo que Bellatrix no había tenido éxito; la Death Eather había secuestrado a los Longbottom y les torturo hasta la locura, le acompañaban su esposo, y Barty Crouch Jr. Les atraparon después de una larga cacería humana y fueron condenados a pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban. Lo que más sorprendió al mundo mágico fue la participación del hijo del futuro ministro de magia en aquel horrible acto.

Aunque Bellatrix había sido más astuta fue Holika la que se acercó más a su señor, su búsqueda sangrienta no fue inútil, se movía en las sombras, era bastante inteligente para no dejarse ver muchas veces en el mismo lugar, y de ser limpia y rápida cuando debía de matar. Nomack le seguía, se enteró de un lugar en el que posiblemente estaría su amo, un bosque lejano en Albania en el que supuestamente había entrenado en su juventud, sin duda encontraría un refugio efectivo en él. Ahora la destructora se dirigía hacía allá. Pero él no podía permitirlo.

* * *

Nomack estaba de pie sobre un árbol lo suficiente lejano como para que Holika no le sintiera, ella tenía la habilidad para sentir las vibraciones en la tierra, pero debía de ser cuidadoso ya que ella era capaz de sentir las vibraciones en la tierra y todo su plan se echaría a perder. Con su vista privilegiada podía ver todo, a lo lejos pudo ver como Holika caminaba por uno de tantos bosques de Albania, también pudo distinguir como varios aurores se le acercaban con precaución a la Destructora, en ese momento Pralad pareció sentir a sus perseguidores, camino un poco más fingiéndose abstraída pero pocos minutos después todo empezó. Varias maldiciones salieron de la nada pero Holika era bastante diestra en batalla y creo una barrera de piedra que la protegió, Nomack observo al batallón que la tenía acorralada, varios aurores insignificantes que fueron eliminados rápidamente, otros tanto miembros de la orden del Fénix, gente que él no conocía, también estaban Dumbledore y, para sorpresa de Nomack, el hermano de Holika. Por lo que pudo ver este último solo servía como consultar de su s habilidades.

La batalla duró mucho pero finalmente Holika fue reducida, fue Dumbledore el que luchó contra ella y con sus asombrosas habilidades, pero finalmente fue la destructora la perdedora en aquel asombroso duelo. Nomack observo como le ponían las esposas y de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza la desmayaban para que no pudiera hacer uso de sus poderes. Eso era justo lo que había buscado Nomack cuando la denuncio ante el ministerio. Una simple llamada al departamento de aurores, decirles sus intenciones, sus progresos y nada más. Ellos estaban tan desesperados por detener la guerra que hicieron todo lo que pudieron por atrapar a la destructora. Ahora él tenía vía libre para encontrar al lord ya hacer con él lo que le diera en gana.

El siguió con la tarea de Pralad pero con diferentes recursos, Holika se había valido de la violencia, asesinatos y tortura para conseguir información que le llevara al paradero de su amo, sin embargo Nomack tenía habilidades mucho más eficaces para realizar su objetivo, él tenía su mente activa y rápida, siguiendo las probabilidades y conociendo la actitud del lord oscuro fue como consiguió reconstruir sus pasos, fue como siguió su camino si es que en verdad había huido a aquel bosque, sin embargo su confianza fue su mayor enemigo, Nomack tenía un defecto, una leve arrogancia que a veces salía a relucir.

Una noche en que se había detenido a comer en un poblado muggle alcanzó ver a una persona conocida, un hombre bajito y de cara nerviosa, era Peter Pettigrew. Nomack se asombró de verlo ya que había leído en los periódicos que había sido asesinado por un antiguo amigo suyo, obviamente Nomack sabía que él no había sido la victima ahí pero nunca puso en duda su muerte, pero él estaba ahí, y podría utilizarlo para sus beneficios. Pettigrew no lo reconoció mientras que estuvieron en el restaurant, después de todo él se había quitado la máscara de Death Eather y casi nadie le conocía así.

Nomack esperó pacientemente a que Wormtail saliera y fue ahí cuando ataco, salió detrás de él, se colocó su máscara y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche lo atrapo, el Death Eather lo amenazo mientras que lo cortaba, quería información de por qué estaba ahí y como es que estaba vivo. El lastimero hombrecillo le conto todo, su trampa para salir con vida de su encuentro con Sirius Black, y su búsqueda por el lord oscuro, sin el ya no tenía ningún tipo de vida ya que incluso los Death Eathers lo querían muerto. Le saco información de la posible ubicación del lord oscuro. Lo iba a asesinar, necesitaba alimentarse pero justo cuando estaba abriéndolo como a un puerco aparecieron varios muggle, los habría podido matar pero embriagado por su hambre no reacciono bien, mató a dos y luego huyo, Wormtail se había transformado y también había desaparecido.

Nomack fue lo bastante arrogante como para pensar que nunca lo atraparían, él ya había llegado al bosque indicado y lo único que necesitaba era encontrar al innombrable. Solo encontrarlo y después vería que hacer con él. Pensó que el accidente con los muggle no trascendería pero no fue así, habían llamado a las autoridades, y los aurores se habían enterado del accidente. Al poco tiempo Nomack se percató de que le pisaban los talones, podría haber desaparecido, podría haberse olvidado del asunto por un par de años, quitarse la máscara y vivir como muggle, podría haber buscado al Lord cuando todo se hubiera olvidado…. Pero no, su arrogancia le decía que podía esquivar a los aurores y hacerse de Voldemort sin problema. No fue así.

Algo en su mente le decía que estaba cerca de su antiguo amo, lo tenía en sus manos cuando de pronto un día mientras que caminaba por el bosque escucho los ruidos de las pisadas. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada, pero sabía que había alguien que le seguía, se detuvo y observo todo el lugar, los árboles, la maleza, todo lo verde lo desorientaba un poco. Fue entonces que decidió enfrentar la situación, sabía que probablemente lo tenían rodeado, seguramente sería como con Holika, habría un montón de inútiles aurores, miembros de la orden, seguramente estaría Dumbledore, posiblemente estaba Bhakta Pralad como asesor y en el peor de los casos ayudaría activamente, en todo caso no era mucha más molestia aunque fuera un Hechicero.

El Death Eather supo cómo reaccionar y tomando una bocanada de aire corrió, también era veloz, muy veloz, sus perseguidores se dieron cuenta que él estaba tratando de escapar y comenzaron a atacarle, Nomack presintió las maldiciones, al poco tiempo varios rayos de luz de diversos colores pasaron a su lado, ninguno dio en el blanco pero estuvieron cerca, no corrió en línea directa, se paseaba entre los árboles, cambiaba de dirección rápidamente para perderlos pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía, eran demasiados y lo tenían rodeado, supo entonces que no podría escapar de aquella forma y decidió cambiar de táctica, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco varias cuchillas, dio un vistazo hacia atrás y pudo verlos, lanzó sus cuchillos y todos dieron en el blanco, los había lanzado con suficiente fuerza y todos ellos habían travesado el tórax de los hombres.

-¡Persíganlo!-escucho que gritaban

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE!

Al parecer no les había hecho gracia que matara a sus amigos, siguió corriendo, cuando alcanzaba a ver a alguna persona lanzaba un cuchillo o sacaba la varita. Así pudo matar a varias personas, dejo de contar en su víctima número dieciocho. Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes, ahora le atacaban desde lejos, destruían arboles enormes con tal de asesinarle, el también hacia los mismo, al diablo con la elegancia, lanzó maldiciones a donde quiera que viera un movimiento, mato a más gente y entonces apareció Dumbledore y Pralad.

El anciano director le lanzó una poderosa maldición que el esquivo, el saco sus cuchillo y corrió en su dirección, cuando estuvo frente a él dio un fuerte golpe que con seguridad le habría cortado el cuello pero en ese momento el Hechicero le había lanzado una fuerte ventisca que lo saco de equilibrio, el corte solo llego a su barba blanca dejándole un ridículo aspecto desigual, el ex Death Eather miro con ira al Hechicero, nadie se atrevía a evitar que hiciera un corte. Nadie.

Se olvidó de Dumbledore y fue contra el Hechicero, el anciano ataco de nuevo y Nomack repelió su maldición con facilidad, esta golpeo un árbol que se balanceo alarmantemente, Nomack se enfrentó al Hechicero pero este contraataco lanzándole una fina ventisca de aire que provocó una ligera cortada en su máscara.

-¿Quieres cortar?-pregunto Nomack mientras que evitaba otro ataque de Dumbledore-¿Te gusta cortar?

El Death Eather lanzó un golpe al hombro del hechicero que le paralizo momentáneamente luego lo golpeo en el pecho, golpe directo al diafragma, y en entonces estaba completamente inmovilizado, el anciano director ataco de nuevo, Nomack saco su varita y lanzo una maldición contra los árboles, estos cayeron cerca de Dumbledore haciendo que retrocediera. Nomack escucho más pisadas y su mente le informo que había tres, quizás cuatro, personas a sus espaldas. El Hechicero se recuperó levemente, le lanzo una ventisca cortadora, Nomack se apresuró a esquivarla y esta siguió una línea recta que corto varios arbustos, dos árboles gruesos y a las cuatro personas que había escuchado Nomack.

El Death Eather se rio y saco un fino cuchillo que enterró en el hombro de Bhakta, este lanzó un frito de dolor y quedo de rodillas.

-Quieto, en seguida me encargo de ti-le dijo Nomack examinándolo con sus ojos cafés claro, parecía un gato que observaba a su presa

Lo que él ex Death Eather no sabía es que no tendría oportunidad de saldar cuentas con el hasta varias años después, cuando se encontrara con él en Hogsmeade mientras que cuidaba del castillo, no le guardaba rencor, él no era de ese tipo de personas, pero romperle el brazo y casi arrancárselo parecía lo mejor para su revancha.

Nomack volteó a ver a Dumbledore y camino tranquilamente hacia él, sabía que solo debían quedar un par de hombres vivos, un par de cobardes. Al llegar a los arboles caídos se encontró con Dumbledore atontado por los golpes de los árboles, había alcanzado a convocar un escudo pero no le había protegido del todo. Voldemort había peleado con el varias veces, nunca le había podido ganar y ahí estaba el, algunas cuantas muertes para provocarle, dos árboles derrumbándose y lo tenía a su merced. Entonces escucho un silbido en el aire y volteo alarmado.

Con su varita repelió la maldición que se le había acercado. Su visión privilegiada le permitió encontrar rápidamente a su atacante. Un hombre alto, delgado de largo cabello negro le veía sonriente pero no era el él que le había tacado, era otro hombre, de piel cetrina y de nariz ganchuda.

-Severus-musito el Death Eather

No le impresiono que Snape le hubiera atacado demostrando así su conexión con Dumbledore, le sorprendió que nunca sospechara de él. Snape ataco de nuevo, el otro hombre corrió entre los arboles rodeándolo, Nomack pudo leer sus movimientos por lo que cuando él había llegado a su lado el ex Death Eather ya tenía listos un par de cuchillos para él, esquivo las maldiciones de Snape y justo cuando aquel hombre se preparaba para atacarle le enterró los cuchillos en el hombro al igual que con Bhakta. Este se quejó pero impresionantemente siguió con su ataque. Un fuerte golpe directo a la cara hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, la máscara le había protegido de la mayor parte del daño pero también le dificulto la vista, una maldición de Snape se acercó y le dio en la pierna, el soltó un grito de dolor y dio la vuelta para correr. No estaba huyendo, necesitaba espacio para armar otra estrategia.

El dolor era fuerte, pero lo soportaba y su mente no dejaba de trabajar, observó su entorno calculando el sin número de posibilidades que le ofrecía el lugar, podía atacarles de muchas forma pero necesitaba una ofensiva que asegurara la muerte de sus captores. Noto que a unos cuantos pasos de distancia estaba una pendiente, bajaba varios metros hasta dar con otra zona boscosa, si alguien caía por ahí podría lastimarse, se le ocurrió una idea, apunto con su varita a la zona boscosa que estaba justo enfrente de la pendiente y luego espero, se alejó de la pendiente y siguió esperando mientras que forzaba a su respiración para que se normalizara. Entonces los vio, los dos magos se acercaban corriendo, El otro tipo le lanzó varias maldiciones, Snape también y el las esquivó o desvió, a pocos segundos los dos hombres ya estaban frente a él. Nomack peleo con ellos con magia, sus cuchillas y a mano limpia, le hizo varios cortes al sujeto que no conocía, y varios más a Snape.

-Que bien guardado te lo tenías, Severus-comento Nomack sinceramente asombrado, no había conocido a nadie que le engañara tal y como lo había hecho el

El ex Death Eather recibió un golpe de Snape, otro del sujeto que no conocía y posteriormente otro de Snape, retrocedió hasta llegar a la pendiente, ya lo tenía planeado. De repente se encontró balanceándose entre la caída y mantenerse en pie. El sujeto se acercó para darle un golpe final pero Nomack aprisionó su brazo y sonriendo a mas no poder se dejó caer, el cayo limpiamente pero el sujeto, que no estaba preparado para ello, cayo golpeándose con enormes ramas y piedras.

-¡Anyel!-escucho que gritaba Snape

Nomack se levantó lentamente, evaluando sus heridas, se había dado un par de golpes fuertes pero nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo el otro sujeto, Anyel, debía de haber muerto por semejante caída. Ahora solo quedaba Snape, lo atraería y la trampa se accionaría. Solo restaría matar a Dumbledore y a Pralad, pensó que tal vez podría dejarlos vivir, lo más importante ahora era atrapar a Voldemort. De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. El sujeto, Anyel, se estaba levantando. Nomack asombrado vio cómo se levantaba con tan solo un par de magulladuras.

-¿Qué demonios?-se preguntó el ex Death Eather

Entonces recordó, esta no era la primera vez que lo veía, hacía varios meses, él se había enfrentado a Dumbledore, lo había tenido en jaque varias veces y justo cuando lo había tenido en sus manos había aparecido un tipo, Nomack le había atacado con sus cuchillos y un par de maldiciones pero no habían tenido efecto en él, no tenía cortes ni había sucumbido ante las maldiciones, había tomado al anciano y se había desaparecido tan rápido que ni siquiera había podido ver su rostro, un logro asombroso. Ahora lo tenía de nuevo frente a él, su mente comenzó a trabajar sugiriéndole las razones de lo sucedido. Tenía de ser un Hechicero.

-¿Qué habilidad tienes?-se preguntó viéndole atentamente

Su mente lo evaluó, dio varias opciones, deshecho muchas y conservo unas pocas, todo eso en unos cuantos segundos, mientras que Anyel se terminaba de levantar y caminaba hacia él una posibilidad perduró. Invulnerabilidad limitada. Posiblemente él podía recibir ciertos ataques y soportarlos, su mente se tranquilizó y sonrió mentalmente, ahora que sabía lo que era ya no le temía. El ex Death Eather retrocedió varios pasos, y paso lo que él esperaba, Anyel le siguió confiado, demasiado confiado.

-No tengas miedo-le dijo Anyel

-¿Quién tiene miedo?-respondió Nomack

Y entonces dio el paso indicado, se encendieron varias esferas de luz alrededor de Anyel y en un par de segundos golpearon a su presa. Hubo varios sonidos de detonaciones y al momento siguiente aquel sujeto estaba bañado en sangre, las esferas de luz le había perforado en varios lugares, el pecho, el vientre, el cuello, un brazo, una pierna y la cara tenían huecos de la que emanaba mucha sangre, Anyel le miro sorprendido y sin poder decir nada más cayó al suelo. En ese momento Snape terminaba de bajar la pendiente y miraba horrorizado la escena.

-¿Entonces ahora sigues tú?-pregunto Nomack

El hombre de tez cetrina lanzó una maldición, Nomack la intercepto y se la regreso. Estaba cansado de la matanza, lo único que quería era encontrar a Voldemort y divertirse con él. Sus ataque se hicieron más violentos y pronto Snape dejo de atacar y comenzó a defenderse, las maldiciones que le lanzaba Nomack eran más y más rápidas y se acercaba peligrosamente a él, en un momento los chorros de luz de las dos varitas se conectaron pero fue solo durante unos segundos por que Nomack consiguió desarmarle.

-Bien, bien, bien… ¿Y ahora que hare contigo?-se preguntó Nomack

Los ex Death Eather se observaron evaluando la situación, Snape se sabía en peligro y estaba al tanto que Nomack deseaba convertirlo en su alimento, este sí que lo deseaba pero Voldemort ahora era una verdadera presa para él. Decidió que no podía perder más tiempo y que era hora de seguir con su búsqueda, apunto con su varita a Severus.

-¡Avada Kedabra!-grito su maldición y el chorro de luz verde salió a su encuentro

Snape puso sus brazos frente a su cara a modo de escudo, Nomack se rio mentalmente ante eso pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la maldición impactó en sus brazos sin matarle, las mangas del ex Death Eather se incendiaron en un fuego igual de verde que la maldición pero siguió con vida, Severus se irguió y de un rápido movimiento se lanzó en contra de Nomack, este le lanzó más maldiciones pero chocaron contra los brazos de Snape sin hacerle el menor de los daños. Sintiendo como su frente escurría de sudor el hombre lanzó un fuerte golpe en contra de Nomack, el fuego verde lamio la máscara del ex Death Eather distrayéndolo levemente, Snape vio su ventaja y siguió lanzando golpes hasta que uno de ellos acertó en la muñeca de Nomack haciendo que este soltara su varita.

_¿Qué diablos es esto?_-se preguntó Nomack-_¿Eres también un Hechicero, Severus?_

Nomack sacó sus cuchillas y volvió a atacar, una de ellas choco contra un brazo de Severus, escuchó un ruido metálico y entonces el ex Death Eather supo que debía de hacer, le lanzó varías cuchillas y mientras que Snape las repelía corrió a levantar su varita, apenas la había levantado cuando le lanzó una fuerte maldición, fue sumamente fuerte, Severus la recibió al igual que el Avada Kedabra y entonces sus mangas terminaron de romperse, Nomack pudo ver unas gruesas placas de metal con grabados en cada brazo de Snape.

-Metal de duende-murmuro Nomack más confiado-suerte que sé qué hacer con el

Y claro que lo sabía, el metal de duende era fuerte y absorbía cualquier cosa que lo fortaleciera aún más, por ejemplo el Avada Kedabra que le había lanzado, pero Nomack tenía un as bajo la manga. Siguió lanzándole maldiciones y cuchillos, todo con la intención de alejarlo, debía de tenerlo a una distancia precisa para dar el último ataque. Sonrió mentalmente cuando lo consiguió, tres metros quince centímetros calculó correctamente, ya se estaba cansando así que decidió terminarlo todo de una solo vez.

Lanzó una maldición más, un chorro de luz purpura salió y pego contra los escudos de Snape, para el asombro de este las placas de metal de duende absorbieron la maldición y poco después comenzaron a brillar, se cuartearon y en seguida explotaron, Snape callo de rodilladas con los brazos seriamente lastimados y derrotado. Nomack dio unos pasos hacia Severus, el metal de duende absorbía todo lo que potencialmente le fortalecía, lo neutralizaba y lo añadía a sus características mágicas, esa maldición estaba creada para no ser neutralizaba por lo que el metal de duende no podía absorberlo.

Snape suspiro cansado y vio a Nomack sabiendo lo que le esperaba, era una pena que no tuviera tiempo para alimentarse de él, su muerte iba a ser rápida. El Death Eather lanzó un chorro de luz roja, una maldición que haría que Snape explotará en miles de pedazos. En ese momento paso algo que dejo asombrado a Nomack.

El cuerpo sangrante de Anyel se levantó y corrió a interponerse entre la maldición y Snape, su pecho exploto pero él no murió ni cayo al suelo, solo siguió viendo a Nomack burlonamente.

-No tengas miedo-murmuro Anyel

La mente de Nomack no comprendió lo que sucedía, las heridas que le había hecho a Anyel eran mortales, pero estaba vivo, había recibido aquella maldición pero seguía vivo, su pecho estaba abierto, sus órganos habían desaparecido pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.

_¿Me volaste el corazón, los pulmones y mis intestinos?-_su mente imagino que le diría Anyel_-adelante ¿No quieres mis riñones también? Te los regalo_

Para su sorpresa su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar y esta sangre extrañamente gelatinosa regreso por si sola a su cuerpo, Anyel se recuperó del todo, su ropa estaba desgarrada pero su cuerpo estaba libre de cualquier herida que hubiera recibido. La mente de Nomack le sugirió varias posibilidades, demasiadas para que pudiera evaluar todas, ser Hechicero y las muchas habilidades que pudieran salvarle eran las más validas pero no dejo satisfecha su mente.

Nomack dejó caer su varita y cayo de rodillas, Anyel sonrió más y el Death Eather pudo ver que asomaban un par de colmillos muy largos en su boca.

_Se está burlando_-fue el último pensamiento de Nomack mientras que estaba en libertad_-me enseña que es un Vampiro, no uno normal… me está retando a que descubra su secreto_

El Death Eather bajo la vista y se quedó muy quieto, parecía una máquina que se había apagado. Minutos después apareció Dumbledore con el resto de los aurores que no habían sido asesinados y que todavía podían mantener en pie, le pusieron las esposas a Nomack y se marcharon de aquel lugar. Estaban tan asombrados de haber capturado a Nomack que nadie reparo en su varita. Aquella varita que cayó de su mano permanecería en aquel lugar por varios años hasta que apareciera la Destructora y la recuperara, más tarde se dirigiría a las amazonas y se la regresaría a su dueño.

Nomack, un Death Eather poco conocido pero sumamente mortal fue capturado aquel día, le quitaron la máscara y todos los involucrados pudieron conocer el rostro del asesino en serie más peligroso del mundo. No tardó en ser considerado culpable y al día siguiente de su captura fue enviado a la prisión Noisirp en las amazonas. Paso poco menos de dieciséis años encerrado en aquel lugar.

* * *

Nomack cerró los ojos y termino de recordar su pasado, estaba en la antigua mansión de los Malfoy en una habitación con el lord y sus allegados, estaban dándole los toques finales pero él no ponía atención, había comenzado a recordar su pasado repasando sus errores, ahora que estaba libre se había enterado que Voldemort efectivamente había estado oculto en ese bosque, inclusive tal vez había peleado con Severus Snape y Anyel Alucard justo a su lado y no se había dado cuenta. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba libre y tenía un plan para conseguir con lo que había querido hacer hacía trece años. El asesino sonrió.

El pelirrojo termino de arreglarse y se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo, en reflejo del vidrio pudo ver a sus amigos todavía dormidos, completamente deshecho por toda la diversión del día anterior. Mentalmente se burló de ellos, aunque no había ido a la fiesta se había divertido mucho más que de haber asistido, la comida y bebida habían sido simples emparedados y jugo de calabaza sin embargo no habían importado, había estado demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose con los alumnos menores como para darse cuenta de lo que se llevaba a la boca.

* * *

El pelirrojo pensó que por fin podía el lujo de descansar, la noche anterior por fin había descargado toda la tensión que le frustraba, había gritado, saltado e incluso había golpeado, ahora por fin se sentía lleno de energía y listo para todo lo que viniera, sin importar que fueran los insultos de las personas que se encontraba en los pasillo. Viéndose todavía en el espejo se fijo en la cama vacía de Harry, su semblante cambio drásticamente. Su amigo no había llegado a dormir en toda la noche, eso lo hizo rememorar los días en que todavía cursaban el cuarto año, habían escuchado como un chico de sexto curso presumía con sus amigos el haber pasado toda la noche con una chica, teniendo sexo sin control.

Ron suspiro y trato de no hacerse una pregunta que le llenaba de malestar ¿Acaso su hermana habría estado con Harry toda la noche? Su orgullo de hermano salió a relucir y por un momento se imaginó estrellando la cabeza de Harry contra una pared por atreverse a mancillar a su virginal hermana ¿Qué carajos estoy pensando? El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía que andar pensando en lo que harían su hermana y su mejor amigo?

El Griffindor salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, se sorprendió al ver que todo el desorden que habían hecho seguía en la sala común, soltó una sonrisa al imaginarse a los elfos domésticos haciendo su propia fiesta y quedando tan mal como Seamus, Dean y Neville, riéndose por lo bajo pensó que tal vez esa sería la razón para que la sala común siguiera en ese estado.

Se acercó a una de las mesas y observó que había restos de comida en una de las mesas, tomó uno de los sándwiches y después de olisquearlo le dio una mordida, estaba algo duró y su sabor había cambiado pero a Ron no le importó, teniendo hambre podía comer cualquier cosa, mientras que rebuscaba algún tarro con algo de jugo de calabaza se fijó en un grupo de varias muchachas que charlaban animadamente, por los rostros de expectación el pelirrojo supo que debían de estar intercambiando los chismes del día anterior, seguramente sobre quien había besado a quien o sobre que muchacho había tenido "suerte" la noche anterior. Arrugo el ceño al recordar que su amigo no había llegado la noche anterior.

Tomo otro sándwich y mientras que le daba otro bocado alcanzó un tarro con buena cantidad de jugo de calabaza, volvió a mirar a las chicas y, sintiéndose lleno de energía, se atrevía a verlas con descaro, después de todo no tenía novia ni pretendiente que le riñera por estar viéndole los pechos y el trasero a un grupo de muchachillas. Sin embargo en ese momento llego a sus oídos un trozo de la conversación de aquel grupo de muchachas, Ron escupió abundante jugo y tosió tratando de recuperar el aliento, algunas chicas voltearon a verle con repugnancia y volvieron a darle la espalda.

-¡Oye! ¡Hey, tu! ¿Podrías repetir eso por favor?-pidió el pelirrojo

Las chicas voltearon a verle con repugnancia, una chica soltó un improperio, y Ron recordó frustrado que casi a todas las chicas del castillo le odiaban. Sin embargo una muchacha le veía con interés, la chica se acercó al pelirrojo con rostro compungido.

-La pobre… esta tumbada en su cama y no se quiere levantar-dijo la muchacha

Ron sintió un vuelco en su estómago y el animó que había tenido al despertar se desvaneció, observo con atención a la chica, lo primero que resaltaba en ella era sus enormes ojos negros y su mentón puntiagudo, su cabello era largo y del mismo tono oscuro que sus ojos, y aunque mantenía una expresión de pena el pelirrojo pudo notar sus rasgos atrevidos y altivos.

-Llego muy noche llorando y no nos deja verla… estuve toda la mañana fuera de su puerta y no me dejó entrar

-Pe-pe- pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron preocupado

-Terminaron-comento la chica bajando el rostro con tristeza-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Se veían tan bien juntos!

-¿Te dijo por qué?-pregunto alarmado el chico

-No lo sé… pero sea cual sea la razón dejo muy mal a la pobre-dijo la chica-solo dice una y otra y otra vez que Harry la botó

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza rugiendo frustrado, dio una vuelta y dio las gracias a la chica para salir corriendo de la sala común.

-Oye Romilda… tu nos acababas de decir que fue Ginny Weasley la que termino con Harry Potter-dijo una de las muchachas

-Además ni nos hemos acercado a la habitación de ella-dijo otra

-Y ni siquiera nos hablamos con ella-comentó otra

-Bueno…-sonrió burlonamente la muchacha, su expresión de atrevida se hizo más evidente-esa tonta de Weasley ya tuvo su oportunidad con el… ahora me toca a mi

-Si pero… mentirle a su hermano… ¿No crees que se dé cuenta de que le mentiste?-pregunto otra chica

-No sería una Vane si no aprovechara la situación-dijo Romilda encogiéndose de hombros

* * *

Harry dejo caer su peso en el parapeto de la barda de la torre de astronomía, sintió como el viento que pasaba le refrescaba el rostro, el fuerte sol le quemo el cabello y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sacudirlo y tratar de aminorar la temperatura, Hermione se paró a su lado recargándose igual que él. Le estaba viendo alentándole a que hablara pero él no tenía el menor interés en hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente con recordar lo sucedido, hablarlo sería algo que él no quería hacer.

-¿Te sientes listo para hablar?-pregunto la chica

Harry suspiró y se preguntó si Hermione pretendía volverse su confidente, en todos los años que se conocían nunca habían hablado de algo más personal que sus vivencias con el lado oscuro de la magia, nunca habían hablado de sexo, de amor o de cosas similares. ¿Acaso esa torre se iba a convertir en el lugar donde se dirían sus secretos? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Se enchinarían el pelo y luego hablarían de chicos? El joven mago volvió a suspirar y se forzó a tranquilizar su mente, Hermione no tenía ninguna culpa, ella solo quería ayudar.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto Hermione

Harry se encogió de hombros sacudiéndose el cabello por la molestia del sol. Claro que no quería y su amiga lo sabía pero eso ya no era relevante, debía de hablar porque tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de todo, y era mejorar hablar con ella a solas que con Ron presente.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-pregunto Harry esforzándose por no demostrar su desagrado ante el tema-terminamos y ya

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto La chica de ojos melados-¿Qué paso?

Harry se rió.

-Si supiera no me sentiría tan…

Pero no termino la frase, de repente la herida que seguía abierta comenzó a sangrar, se enojó porque se suponía que no iba a demostrar su tristeza, sin embargo ahí estaba ahora quejándose por algo tan simple como perder al amor de su vida. El chico miró el cielo para no tener que ver a su amiga.

-No lo sé, Hermione-el chico suspiro y miro a su amiga fingiendo una sonrisa-creo que se cansó de mi

Harry volvió a mirar el cielo y suspiro tratando de no sucumbir ante las ganas de llorar que habían vuelto a él, había dicho eso para aminorar la carga del rompimiento pero había provocado un sabor amargo en su garganta difícil de soportar. Hermione lo observo y se mantuvo en silencio. Harry agradeció eso.

-Me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más-dijo bajando la cabeza para verse las manos-solo eso me dijo… simplemente… esa fue la razón

Hermione arrugo el ceño al escuchar eso, no creía posible que esa fuera la razón y si no fuera porque era Harry el que se lo estaba diciendo pensaría que le estaban tratando de tomar el pelo. El joven mago continuó viendo sus manos y parecía estar a punto de llorar, Hermione sabía que la única razón por la que no se desahogaba era por su estúpido orgullo masculino. Quiso discutir esa razón que le había dado pero la chica sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento sería como darle una patada en la cara a su amigo. Harry se quitó los lentes y se limpió los ojos.

-Hace unos días, en su cumpleaños, hicimos el amor otra vez y ahora solo puedo pensar que ella ya estaba saliendo con alguien más-Harry golpeo el parapeto sintiendo una ira repentina-por lo menos ya estaría coqueteándose con ese tipo

-¿Pero… en verdad… crees que… sea cierto, Harry?-pregunto Hermione

Harry se volvió a limpiar los ojos y miro al cielo para evitar que más lágrimas cayeran, sin sus lentes el cielo era tan solo era una mancha azul.

-No lo sé…. No lo sé, Hermione-Harry se alejó y camino hacia el otro extremo de la torre-ya no quiero pensar en nada mas… no quiero… no quiero recodar nada de esto

Harry le estaba dando la espalda, Hermione se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho, escucho como este había sucumbido ante el llanto, estaba suspirando tratando de recomponerse pero no podía, el chico volteo y a Hermione se le partió el corazón al ver sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

-Antes de Ginny mi vida era… eras tú, Ron, y todo lo referente con Voldemort-dijo Harry limpiándose el rostro con la manga-me han torturado… he visto muchas cosas horribles y ahora solo puedo sentir que…

El joven mago inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho y la cerró aferrando con toda su fuerza la túnica.

-Creí que después de todo… pues todo lo que he pasado…

Hermione se acercó y le abrazo deseando poder quitarle todo el dolor que él sentía, no le importaba las razones que habían orillado a Ginny a romper su relación, solo quería poder aliviar el dolor de su amigo.

-No te preocupes… estoy bien-dijo Harry viendo a Hermione, aunque le sonreía no podía parar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-estoy… bien… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Hermione le miro con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza. Harry bajo la vista y suspiro de nuevo.

-Creí… creí que estábamos bien-dijo el muchacho-creí que éramos felices juntos

Hermione le vio con tristeza, sintió miedo por lo que se avecinaba, estaba segura de que debía de haber una razón que explicara lo que había hecho su amiga sin embargo no le importaba, no le interesaba para nada la pelirroja en esos momentos, ahora solo podía recordar la advertencia de Trelawny.

…_Ginebra Weasley no estará siempre a su lado…Pronto él te necesitara… te necesitara enormemente… Se volverá uno con el lado oscuro de la magia…_

Trelawny había acertado con eso ¿Sería lo mismo con lo demás? ¿Era esto lo que orillaría a Harry a acercarse al lado oscuro de la magia? Parecía absurdo pero su rompimiento con Ginny implicaba muchas cosas más, había tantas cosas que podrían pasar ahora que Ginny se había alejado de Harry, cosas que podrían provocar un enorme cambio en su amigo. Ella no dejaría que tal cosa sucediera.

-No te preocupes… todo va a estar bien Harry- le aseguro la muchacha

Harry se rió.

-Lo se… lo sé, Hermione-el joven mago se volvió a limpiar el rostro-solo que ahora no veo como… no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir ahora

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado-le dijo Hermione limpiándole el rostro, poso una de sus manos en su mejilla-siempre

La chica se paró de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso en una mejilla, Harry se agacho ligeramente y le abrazó, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y otro más en la otra mejilla. Se quedó ahí sintiendo la tristeza de su amigo.

-Solo quiero que estés bien-murmuró Hermione acercándose a los labios de Harry

-Gracias…-murmuró Harry

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se hizo más rápida conforme se acercaba a los labios del muchacho, sintió que él le abrazaba con más fuera, ella se aferró a su túnica, si él la hubiera visto habría notado su rubor y el miedo en sus ojos, cerró los ojos aterrada cuando presintió los labios de su amigos. Hermione sintió el primer roce.

-Gracias… pero no es necesario-dijo Harry enderezándose y alejándose de la chica, suspiro y camino hasta el otro extremo de la torre limpiándose una vez más el rostro, miró al cielo para ver de nuevo aquel manchón azul, lanzó un ligero gruñido-solo… ya no quiero pensar más en esto

Hermione miro a su amigo y se limpió su cara sintiendo que por alguna razón ella también había comenzado a llorar, el chico seguía observando el cielo, se había recargado en el parapeto dándole la espalda y estaba luchando por mantener la calma. La chica de ojos melados mantenía su leve rubor, estaba segura que su amigo no se había percatado de lo que había estado a punto de pasar y se alegró por ello. No sabía si esto debía de pasar, solo estaba segura que si era necesario lo haría por mantener a Harry en el buen camino.

El chico lanzó otro rugido y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Parecía que estaba luchando contra si mismo, luchando contra la parte que le recordaba a la pelirroja. En ese momento se abrió la trampilla del piso con un estruendoso ruido, se asomó una cabeza pelirroja por ella, era Ron.

El pelirrojo observó primero a Hermione, su sorpresa por verla en aquel lugar se vio reflejada en su rostro pero poco tiempo después volteó y alcanzó a ver a Harry, la Griffindor pudo ver como su rostro demostraba una enorme ira.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito!-grito el pelirrojo pasando su cuerpo por la trampilla-¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¿Ron?-pregunto sin poder distinguir bien al chico

En unos instantes el chico se había lanzado en contra de Harry, Hermione se percató de lo que pasaba segundos antes de que el primer golpe diera contra el estómago del joven mago.

-¡Ron! ¡NO!-exclamo Hermione cuando los dos amigos cayeron al suelo

La chica sintió una enorme angustia al ver como el pelirrojo golpeaba una y otra vez a Harry, el muchacho había levantado los brazos para protegerse de los golpes su amigo pero a pesar del dolor que sentía no intento defenderse en ningún momento. Hermione no supo si fue porque su amigo no quería causar más problemas o porque simplemente no le importaba que le mataran a golpes.

-¡Defiéndete!-grito el pelirrojo sin dejar de golpear-¡DEFIENDETE, MALDITO!

-¡RON! ¡RON, DETENTE!-grito la muchacha

Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo y trato de alejarle de Harry, pero Ron la apartó de un empujón haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-¡NO!-grito volteando a verla-¡Se lo advertí! ¡Le advertí que no lastimara a mi hermana! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? ¡La pobre está destrozada!

-¡Te estas equivocando, Ron!-grito Hermione-¡Ella termino con Harry!

Ron no dejo de golpear a Harry, la chica se puso en pie y con furia se aventó contra el haciéndolo caer de costado, el pelirrojo trato de levantarse pero Hermione se lo impidió. La chica de ojos melados estaba sobre él y cuando trató de levantarse ella lo forzó a permanecer en el suelo.

-¡Ron, escucha!-pidió la chica, en el forcejo había recibido un golpe en la mejilla izquierda y ahora le escocía-¡Fue tu hermana la que termino con Harry! ¡Fue ella!

Ron se quedó muy quieto, respiraba con dificultad y ahora miraba con incredulidad a la chica, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa de ver a Hermione enfrentándole con tal agresividad y por la información que le había dado. Su cerebro parecía haberse encendido y ahora procesaba la información con lentitud.

-Ella lo dejo-murmuro Hermione sin dejar de empujar a Ron contra el suelo

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

Hermione asintió y soltó a Ron, la chica se levantó y se acercó a Harry, el chico ya había comenzado a levantarse con mucha dificultad. Se pasó una mano por la boca sangrante mientras que observaba al pelirrojo, no había rencor en su mirada, tan solo una lamentable aceptación, tal vez Ron tenía razón, tal vez era cierto… no debía de haberse metido con la pelirroja.

El muchacho camino a tambaleándose, busco a tientas sus lentes sosteniéndose en el parapeto. Fue Hermione la que se los alcanzó. La chica sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago al ver el labio partido, la nariz rota, la sangre en la túnica de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?-pregunto el muchacho pasando una mano por el rojo que había en su mejilla izquierda

-Si… solo fue un rozón-dijo la chica sintiendo

Hubo algo poderoso en ese momento, Hermione sabía que de alguna forma había una extraña conexión entre ellos, algo que según Trelawny los unía desde su nacimiento. Fue entonces que la Griffindor supo que no debía de apartarse de su amigo, debía de evitar a todo costo que aquel horrible futuro se cumpliera.

-Harry… yo…-musito el pelirrojo

El joven mago no hizo caso al pelirrojo, camino hacia la trampilla cojeando.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-A la enfermería… prefiero no tener la nariz rota para el partido de Quidditch-dijo el chico bajando por la trampilla

-Oye, Harry… Harry… yo… lo… lo lamento-murmuro Ron

-Olvídalo-dijo Harry despareciendo por completo

* * *

-¿Dices que eso fue un accidente?-pregunto madame Pomfrey cuando Harry se presentó en la enfermería -¿Pero qué clase de accidente te dejo así, muchacho?

-Me golpee contra la pared… una y otra vez-dijo el muchacho queriendo sonar gracioso

La enfermera le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tenían nada mejor que hacer-dijo el joven mago encogiéndose de hombros-vale, me caía de la escoba, estaba entrenando para el siguiente partido de Quidditch

Madame Pomfrey suspiro y guio al joven mago a una de las camas, Harry se sentó y se quedó muy quieto mientras que la enfermera pasaba la varita por su nariz, sintió un calor y al instante siguiente la enfermera se alejó dando por finalizado su trabajo y ahora buscaba en un gabinete alguna poción, el joven mago aprovecho para palparse la nariz, había quedado perfecta.

-Déjame limpiarte-dijo la enfermera regresando a su lado

Madame Pomfrey le paso un algodón con alcohol por la cara para desinfectarle, algodones empapados en alcohol y sangre fueron quedando en una bandeja, no solo eran golpes sino también pequeñas cortadas, la enfermera pregunto por la forma en que había caído para quedar en ese estado, Harry recordó la golpiza que le propino el pelirrojo y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había hecho.

-Siempre he considerado un deporte de brutos… mira que casi perder el rostro por una tonta copa, espérame aquí, tengo que desinfectar mejor esas heridas antes de curártelas

El muchacho observo como la enfermera se metía en su despacho para buscar lo necesario para curarle, se pasó una mano por el rostro sintiendo el ardor provocado por el alcohol, apenas se palpo bajo uno de sus ojos y se quejó por el terrible dolor. En ese momento se percató de que de alguna forma su rompimiento con Ginny había traído como consecuencia la única cosa normal que había hecho en toda su vida. Pelear con su mejor amigo por una mujer.

-Fantástico-murmuró el joven mago pensando habría sido algo de lo que reírse si no fuera tan deprimente

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se asomó una pequeña cabecita rubia, la niña se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y ahogo un grito.

-¡¿Harry?! ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Eris entrando a la enfermería

-Me caí-dijo el joven mago y no dio más explicaciones-de verías de haberme visto hace unos minutos, estaba peor

Pero a la pequeña niña no se le ocurrió como podría ser peor, en ese momento el rostro de Harry había comenzado a hincharse, su ojo ya se estaba poniendo morado y el otro estaba totalmente rojo, tenía pequeñas cortadas por todo el rostro, y había sangre seca que madame Pomfrey no había terminado de limpiar,

-¿De dónde? ¿De la torre de astronomía?

-Más o menos-respondió el joven mago casi riéndose-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Me lastime la mano-dijo Eris y mostró su mano izquierda; efectivamente, estaba hinchada

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-pregunto el mago sorprendido al ver que estaba del doble de tamaño normal

Eris le miro mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿Terminaste con Ginny?

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

-Lo está diciendo todo el mundo

Harry gruño molesto, eso siempre era así, cuando eran cosas malas, referentes a él la noticia se conocía por todo el castillo en unas cuantas horas. Cuando se hizo novio de Ginny pasaron meses sin que nadie supiera nada, y ahora que terminaban no había pasado ni un día y todo mundo sabía del asunto.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto Eris viéndola absorta, Harry asintió-¿Pero… por qué?

-No… no nos fue tan bien como esperábamos-comento Harry restándole importancia-no te preocupes

La niña siguió viéndole atentamente, el joven le sonrió y le acarició el cabello, después de haber recibido una paliza de parte de Ron parecía que había recuperado el control de si mismo momentáneamente. Pero quien sabe cuánto duraría eso.

-Todos están diciendo que quieres matarte-murmuró la pequeña Griffindor

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees?-se rio el muchacho-¿Quién dice tal cosa?

-Todos… dicen que venías con la cara destrozada ¿Es cierto?-pregunto la pequeña-Harry…. No quiero que te mueras

El chico observo atentamente a la niña casi sintiendo que estallaría en risas, sus costillas gimieron de dolor en protesta pero se esforzó por no reírse.

-No me voy a morir-le aseguró el muchacho-esto solo un accidente ¿De acuerdo?

-Harry…esas cosas que dicen de ti… yo no los puedo dejar así-la niña le mostro su mano inflamada-por eso estoy así… le rompí la nariz a un chico que se estaba burlando de ti

Madame Pomfrey ya salía de su despacho y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Mira, no está bien que hagas eso… para la próxima mejor me avisas y lo arreglamos juntos ¿Esta bien?

-¡Les rompemos la nariz juntos!-exclamo contenta la Griffindor

Harry enfureció y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, la pequeña le miro con un puchero.

-Hola-la enfermera saludo sonriente a Eris-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

-Herida por Quidditch-dijo con inocencia la Griffindor

Madame Pomfrey cerró los ojos con exasperación.

* * *

Maura hizo hasta lo imposible por sacarla de la cama, le rogó, casi lloro por ella, se enojó, le gritó pero no pudo hacer que saliera de la cama. Preocupada por la salud de su amiga salió en la noche al gran salón por ir por algo que su amiga pudiera comer, ella estaba segura que la última comida había sido el día anterior, en la mañana. Sin embargo cuando regreso a la habitación se llevó el susto de su vida. La pelirroja no estaba.

Ginny salió a caminar en cuanto Maura se había marchado, estaba cansada de estar acostada, estaba cansada de llorar y de lamentarse, ella no era así, su naturaleza se lo impedía. Ahora que por un momento había dejado de auto compadecerse sabía que debía de hacer algo, su relación con Harry había terminado, un Horrocruxe con forma de cadáver le estaba persiguiendo y posiblemente la mataría en la menor oportunidad que tuviera. Tenía que hacer algo por que aunque muriera no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

_Eso es lo que tú crees-_le susurro una voz

La pelirroja estaba caminando por un oscuro pasillo, aunque todavía no era el toque de queda ya no había alumnos cerca, la pelirroja volteo y al fondo de ese pasillo alcanzó a ver a un esqueleto con carne podrida en los huesos, las cuencas vacías le observaban burlonamente. Riddley creía que había ganado, tal vez si pero no le dejaría jactarse de ello. Ya había sacrificado su futuro con Harry, ahora podía hacer mucho más.

-Ginny-alguien la llamo haciendo que se sobresaltara

La chica volteo y sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando se encontró a Harry frente a ella, la valentía que había llegado a sentir se desvaneció rápidamente. La pelirroja observo atentamente al joven mago, los dos permanecieron callados, anhelando, deseando.

-Hola-saludo la pelirroja

…_Te amo…_

-Hola-saludo el muchacho

…_Regresa…_

Se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, ninguno quería hablar, ninguno sabía que hacer, los dos querían acercarse, los dos deseaban poder hablar con el otro sin sentir temor. Apenas un día antes era pareja y se contaban todos, ahora parecían extraños.

… _Perdón…_

-Lo siento debo irme-murmuró la pelirroja

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry de pronto tratando de que no se fuera, aun no se movía, aun sentía una oportunidad-¿Quieres hablar?

La chica cerro sus ojos buscando en su interior la razón por la que había tenido que dejarlo, apenas había pasado un día y ya estaba sintiendo que se moría por él. Se le notaba triste, deshecho, pero no podía estar con él. Ya no.

-No-la pelirroja se volteó y camino hacia donde momentos antes estaba el cadáver putrefacto

-Te amo-murmuró el muchacho

Ginny se detuvo, no volteó, si lo hacía seguramente le respondería con la verdad, ella también lo amaba, apenas llevaban un día separados y ya sentía que se moría de soledad. Cerro los ojos sabiendo que debía de hacer.

-Harry… por favor… tengo novio-

La chica camino con paso rápido dejando al joven mago solo y con el corazón roto. Ginny deseó poder gritar, golpear, deseo poder enfrentarse a Tom Riddley. Sabía que habría más encuentros así, Harry le seguiría por que no podían separarse. Ella también lo haría si no tuviera al Horrocruxe listo para hacer sufrir a su novio. Sabía que debía de hacer algo para forzar a Harry a abandonarla.

La Griffindor regreso a la torre de Griffindor antes de que diera el toque de queda, al entrar a la sala común se encontró con su hermano y Hermione. Los dos le vieron pero no dijeron nada ni trataron de acercarse.

Ron estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea y Hermione sentada en una de las mesas con varios libros abiertos. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno hizo algo por reunirse, y con la cabeza gacha Ginny e dirigió a los dormitorios de la chicas.

Así fue como la amistad entre todos había terminado.

* * *

Draco escucho por primera vez aquel llanto mientras dormía, el ruido lo despertó pero sus ojos solo se abrieron levemente, alcanzó a ver a sus hermanos correr fuera de su habitación, estaban jugando a los magos y muggles, como ninguno quería ser el muggle disparaban sus varitas imaginarias contra los muggle imaginarios, a Draco le hubiera gustado jugar con ellos pero sabía por experiencia que él tendría que ser el muggle y probablemente terminaría golpeado y llorando. Así siempre eran los juegos con ellos. Después de unas horas más se despertó y salió de su habitación soñoliento.

-Draco-su padre estaba subiendo las escaleras y le miro orgulloso-te estábamos esperando, quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿A quién?-pregunto el niño

-Es una sorpresa-le dijo su padre ansioso

Lucius guió al pequeño Draco a su habitación, el pequeño niño vio a su madre sentada en la vieja mecedora de la abuela, Narcisa se veía más bella de lo usual, llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en muchas mantas blancas, su madre le miro sonriente.

-Ven, Draco-le pidió alargándole la mano-te presento a tu hermano

-¿Mi hermano?-pregunto Draco

Lucius le levanto para que alcanzara a ver al pequeño que yacía adentró de las mantas.

-Pero… mi hermano está adentro de la panza de mi mama

Lucius y Narcisa se rieron.

-Tienes razón, pero era momento de que tu hermano saliera-dijo Lucius-y aquí lo tienes

Draco miro alternativamente a sus padres sorprendido.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Sí, pero no lo vayas a despertar, tuvo un día muy cansado-dijo Narcisa

Lucius se inclinó para poner a la altura ideal a Draco y Narcisa destapo al bebe, el recién nacido se quejó levemente pero no hizo nada más, a Draco se le ilumino el rostro al verle.

-¡Es un bebe!-murmuro emocionado

-Sí, y es tu hermano-dijo Narcisa

-¿Y es solo mío?

-Bueno, también es hermano de Eliot y Entraigan-dijo Lucius

-No, quiero que sea solo mío

-Debes de cuidarlo, Draco-dijo Narcisa enternecida-esta indefenso y necesita mucho de nosotros

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-pregunto el niño emocionado

-Habrá que discutirlo, tenemos muchas opciones ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

Le llamaron Eliel, en honor del abuelo de Lucius; Draco creció siendo especialmente cuidadoso con Eliel, evitaba que entrara en los juegos de sus otros dos hermanos además de no permitirle que escuchara las viejas anécdotas de su padre, tenía la edad para querer participar en los momentos a solas que tenía su padre con sus otros dos hermanos, especialmente con Entraigan, pero también era lo suficiente maduro para saber que Eliel no debía de escucharlas.

Una tarde su padre los había llevado a acampar a un bosque cercano, Draco iba con un brazo vendado por que Entraigan había decidido que sería divertido echarle un poco de _polvo limpiador de la tía dora_ a base de pus de bubotuberculo, le quemo de inmediato y aunque lo habían curado le había quedado una marca rojiza que le duraría varios días más, pero a pesar de ello estaba contento; mientras que Lucius armaba la lujosa casa de campaña Eliot y Entraigan corrían por agua al rio más cercano, Draco quiso ir pero Eliel, que apenas contaba con cuatro años y medio, les siguió.

-Draco, cuida de Eliel ¿Quieres?-pidió Lucius

Draco que había olvidado por completo el "accidente" del polvo limpiador, quiso correr con sus hermanos mayores pero por culpa de Eliel se tuvo que contentar con caminar hasta llegar al rio, en ese momento pasaron sus hermanos corriendo de regreso.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérenme!-grito Draco frustrado-¡Yo quiero ir también!

Eliot y Entraigan se detuvieron y vieron a los dos menores Malfoy, Eliot le susurro a Entraigan y este asintió, salió corriendo con el agua y Eliot les espero sonriente.

-¿Y Entraigan?-pregunto Draco cuando finalmente llegaron con Eliot

-Fue con papa pero regresara-les informo el chico-¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta?

-Pero… nos podemos perder-dijo Draco

-No te preocupes, papa me traído desde pequeño-aseguró Eliot-conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano

Los tres Malfoy caminaron y caminaron en el bosque, Draco tomaba de la mano a Eliel, el pequeño había comenzado a quejarse, ya estaba cansado; Draco insistía en que debían de regresar, Eliot les miró burlonamente e imitó el ruido de un cacareo, Draco frunció el ceño molesto y alentó a Eliel para que caminara más. Pocos minutos después llegaron hasta un tranquilo rio en el que un viejo tronco hacía de puente. Eliot se subió al improvisado puente y alzando los brazos para mantenerse en equilibrio camino encima de él.

-¡Vamos, es sencillo!-grito Eliot divertido

Draco miro a Eliel, se había aferrado a su pierna y veía temeroso el puente, Eliot cacareo de nuevo, el orgullo de Draco apareció y sonrojándose, harto de las humillaciones de su hermano, ayudó a Eliel a que subiera al tronco.

-Mieho-murmuro Eliel

-Vamos… yo te cuido, Eliel-insistió Draco molesto,

Los dos Malfoy se subieron al tronco, Eliel se aferraba a la mano de su hermano y daba pasos lentos y asustados. Justo cuando iban a la mitad del puente Entraigan salió corriendo y gritando de unos arbustos, se subió al tronco y corrió por él, Eliel se asustó y trato de huir haciendo que Draco perdiera el equilibrio, los dos cayeron al rio, era muy bajo, apenas le llegaba a las pantorrillas; Eliel se lastimo una rodilla y se aterrorizo por la caída.

Draco cargo a Eliel y corrió hacía la casa de campaña, escuchaba los gritos de advertencia de sus hermanos mientras que se alejaba. Lucius tomo con calma la herida de su hijo menor y le curo mientras que Draco le contaba todo lo sucedido. Draco pensó que su padre regañaría a sus hermanos en cuanto les viera, unos buenos azotes serían su recompensa por su comportamiento pero Lucius se mantuvo sereno y actuó normal.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Eliel corrió alrededor de la casa de campaña y jugo mucho olvidándose de su herida, Draco no intercambio palabra con Entraigan y Eliot y estos se burlaron llamándole gallina. Pero al llegar a la casa Lucius llevo aparte a Draco y le hablo con suma seriedad.

-Lo que paso hoy es una lección-le dijo Lucius-debes de cuidar a tu hermano de todo, no quiero que lo vuelvas a descuidar

-¡Pero Eliot y Entraigan…

-Olvídate de ellos-le interrumpió Lucius-No quiero que lo vuelvas a descuidar

-Ya estoy cansado de cuidarlo-se quejó el niño

-Es tu hermano y es tu deber ¿Acaso te gustó como lo trataron hoy?

-No-dijo bajando el rostro

-Pues pasará muchas veces, Draco-dijo Lucius poniéndole la mano en el hombro-tu hermano es… diferente a nosotros… por eso es tu deber evitar que le suceda algo

Lucius puso su otra mano y le miro con seriedad, Draco supo que no era un regaño, no le castigaba ni nada similar, Lucius le estaba dando una tarea, un deber. Supo que esa plática era mucho más que una charla de padre a hijo, era una charla entre hombres.

-Cuídalo, él es nuestra mayor prioridad-Lucius le miro orgulloso-el es el mejor de todos nosotros y tu deber es cuidar de él ¿De acuerdo?

Draco asintió.

El Slitheryn abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, la habitación que compartía con Eliel estaba silenciosa y completamente desierta. Se tallo los ojos y recordó el sueño.

-Lo siento, papa-murmuró Draco mirando la cama vacía de su hermano-no puedo cumplir más tu promesa

* * *

-Hola-saludo la pelirroja viendo atentamente a la Ravenclaw

Sabía que Cho iría a buscarla, posiblemente trataría de pelear con ella, pero en realidad había esperado que fuera cuando terminara el año escolar, tal vez mientras que regresaban en el expreso de Hogwarts, donde nadie podría detenerle. Ahora estaban ahí, en medio de un pasillo completamente vacío, ella y Maura se dirigían a su primera clase del día. A Ginny no le importaba si Cho peleaba con ella, no le importaba que la insultara o que la amenazara, en realidad casi deseaba que la asiática le golpeara.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Ginny-¿Vienes a pelear?

La asiática negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado recargándose en la pared.

-Solo quería verte-Cho le miro con desprecio-quería ver cuál era la cara de la chica que desperdició al mejor hombre del mundo

Ginny le fulmino con la mirada.

-Supongo que vienes a amenazarme

Maura miro alternativamente a la pelirroja y a la asiática, por un lado no tenía nada contra Chang pero por otro estaba al tanto de la antipatía que sentía contra su amiga y lo mucho que deseaba estar con Harry, tomo de la mano a la chica y trato de hacer que se marcharan pero está se resistió. En ese momento Luna apareció junto a Cho, la pelirroja sintió dolor al ver a la rubia a un lado de la asiático, ni siquiera le miro.

-Vámonos, Cho-le susurro tomándole de la mano

-¿Vas a tratar de quedarte con él?-pregunto Ginny tratando de no demostrar su dolor, la Ravenclaw no le contestó, le siguió mirando con rencor

-¿En verdad lo dejaste por otro?-pero Cho no esperaba respuesta, Maura obligo a su amiga a caminar, regresando por donde habían llegado-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que eras una persona diferente… pensé que de verdad valías la pena

Pero ni la asiática ni la pelirroja se volvieron a hablar.

* * *

-¿Harry?-pregunto la asiática

Las dos Ravenclaw habían llegado al campo de Quidditch después del "encuentro" con Ginny, Cho estaba iracunda y aunque en aquel momento se había mantenido tranquila ahora le era casi imposible no regresar a buscar a la pelirroja y partirle la cara a golpes, la rubia trató de tranquilizar a su amiga llevándola a algún lugar en el que se sintiera a gusto, se encontraron con el joven mago sentado en el césped del campo con la cabeza gacha y una pequeña niña rubia a su lado.

El Griffindor estaba reposando después de una terrible noche en vela, la segunda sin Ginny, el saberse sin el amor de su vida fue difícil. Toda la noche estuvo preguntándose lo que estaría haciendo la pelirroja ¿Estaría en su habitación? ¿Estaría dormida? ¿Acaso estaría en la torre de Griffindor o tal vez con…

Durmió tan solo dos horas y aunque su cuerpo estaba sumamente agotado no quiso volver a dormir, Ginny y un tipo desconocido rondaban por sus sueños y no quería tener que volver a verlo ni siquiera en un sueño. Y aunque era la víspera de la clausura del torneo de Quidditch no tenía en mente hacer un último entrenamiento, en aquellos momentos el deporte no tenía cabida en su mente.

La asiática y la rubia se sentaron junto al joven mago, Eris salto encima de Luna mientras que Cho miraba con preocupación a Harry, este alzó la cabeza al darse cuenta de la presencia de las Ravenclaw, le sonrió a Cho indicándole que estaba bien, sin embargo se notaba que no era la verdad.

-¡Cho!-grito Eris-¡Vamos a jugar, Cho!

La niña Griffindor comenzó a correr por todo el campo fingiendo que iba montada en su escoba, Luna comprendió que su amiga necesitaba estar a solas con Harry y siguió a la niña para darles intimidad a los dos chicos. Cho le pregunto a Harry por su estado, este respondió con un ligero "bien" pero casi de inmediato bajo la cabeza.

-No he dormido bien-comento el muchacho levantándose

-¿No tienes clases?-pregunto la asiática

-Ya no me importa eso-comento Harry

Cho se levantó también y de un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento-dijo la asiática pensando que había sido un error

-No, no te disculpes… está bien-dijo Harry tomándole una mano

Y el joven mago le abrazo sintiéndose mal ya que tenía la sensación de hacerlo por rencor hacia Ginny

Cho se sonrojo y le correspondió.

-Yo nunca te haría daño… nunca te lastimaría

-Lo sé-respondió Harry recordando que ya habían hablado sobre ello

Eris se acercó corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

-¡Son novios! ¡Son novios!-grito burlándose-¡Se quieren! ¡Se aman! ¡Se dan sus besos!

-Cho… ¿No vamos a ir a clases?-pregunto Luna viendo su reloj, tenían encantamientos

Cho soltó a Harry, sin embargo este aferró fuertemente su mano.

-No voy a ir-decidió Cho

Harry solo le miró, no dijo nada en señal de protesta.

-Entonces yo tampoco-concordó Luna

-¡Y yo tampoco!-grito contenta Eris y saltando emocionada, era la primera vez que se saltaría una clase

Los tres chicos se rieron por el comportamiento de la niña, regresaron el castillo a sabiendas que se meterían en un problema por su inasistencia, Cho y Harry caminaban tomados de las manos y Luna y Eris le imitaban. Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al gran salón, hambrientos, Harry casi no había comido nada desde la Dumble-sorpresa.

-¡Oigan! ¿Saben qué?-pregunto la pequeña soltándose de la mano de Luna y corriendo para alcanzar a Cho y Harry-¡Parecemos una familia!

-¿Qué? ¿Una familia?-pregunto Cho

-Sí, Harry es el papa, tú eres la mama y yo soy la hija-respondió la pequeña niña

Harry y Cho se miraron, la asiática se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, hubo un silencio pero no fue incómodo.

-¡Hey! ¿Y yo quién soy?-pregunto Luna algo molesta por la exclusión

-¿Y Luna que sería?-pregunto Harry tratando de bromear

-Puedes ser mi hermana-contestó la niña

Luna miro a los dos Griffindor y a su amiga pensativa.

-Mmm… no, prefiero ser el tío agradable que se emborracha en las fiestas familiares

-¡SI!-grito emocionada la niña-¡Somos una familia!

* * *

-Oye… no estoy seguro de esto-dijo el Hufflepuf-cuando me dijiste que necesitabas un favor no pensé que fuera sobre esto

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-pregunto la chica-solo será un momento

-Si pero…

Loriel McKenzi no supo que decir, si fuera otra chica él no estaría poniendo objeción, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a estar en situaciones similares, ya había tenido varias veces relaciones sexuales, la mayoría de las veces eran encuentros ocasionales y sin ninguna intención de algo más, a decir verdad tan solo una vez había hecho el amor con una pareja formal, fue en su primera vez. Lo hicieron solo una vez y después de que aquella persona le rompiera el corazón Loriel tomo la decisión de no dejarse caer, su carácter tranquilo y acomedido se transformó y juro que nunca sentiría algo igual, el seguiría siendo encantador pero ya no se arriesgaría a que le rompieran el corazón, desde ese entonces se convirtió en Loriel McKenzi, el rompe corazones que todo Hogwarts conocía.

Durante todo ese tiempo Loriel solo busco su bienestar físico y fue algo rutinario que muchas de las chicas con las que llegaba a tener esos encuentros sexuales tuvieran ya una relación amorosa oficial con otra persona. A Loriel le divertía la hipocresía de ellas, decían ser santas, amar a sus parejas y ser fieles hasta su muerte pero en cuanto el les sonreía ellas no tardaban en acostarse con él, algunas mostraban arrepentimiento, otras no. Al Hufflepuf le caían mejor las que no se arrepentían porque al menos ellas eran sinceras. A su corta edad Loriel ya sabía que todas las chicas, sin excepción, le eran más fieles a su marca de ropa que a sus parejas.

Obviamente a Loriel nunca le importó meterse con aquellas chicas con novio, pero esta situación en la que estaba no le hacía sentirse a gusto, la pelirroja le había pedido ayuda, la forma en que la pelirroja le había hablado le indico que tipos de servicios necesitaba, Loriel sonrió cuando escucho la petición de Ginny, tal vez no se acostaría con ella pero si gozaría de la fama de haberlo hecho.

Ahora que estaba listo para hacerlo había algo que le incomodaba, había algo en su mirada lo que le incomodaba, algo que inclusive le asustaba. Normalmente había culpa o excitación en los ojos de las chicas cuando existían esos encuentros, a Loriel le gustaba más las expresiones de culpa. Sin embargo ahora Loriel veía algo diferente en Ginny, una expresión que no había visto nunca en alguna chica. Él era el único que se daba cuenta que había algo que no concordaba en las acciones de Ginny. Era el sentimiento que se tiene cuando se sabe que se está lastimando a la persona que se ama. La culpa, la frustración e impotencia estaban presentes en sus ojos.

-Bien… entonces ya sabes lo que debes de hacer-Ginny suspiro y miro el aula en el que estaban, no sabía si estaba bien o mal pero no quería que Harry se le volviera a acercar, no si le ponía en peligro

Loriel le debía de hacer varias marcas en el cuello y en el pecho, marcas que simularan un encuentro íntimo, El día siguiente cuando se cambiara en él vestidor, Harry las vería y después, cuando terminara el partido de Quidditch, ella y Loriel fingirían tener un "encuentro especial" y Harry debería de encontrarlos, de esa forma podría estar segura que Harry se alejara lo más posible.

-Ya sabes que hacer mañana, vámonos-dijo Ginny levantándose de la butaca

Ginny se abrochó la blusa y escondió varias marcas rojas en su pecho, y una en la parte baja del cuello, Loriel se había esforzado pero no pudo hacer más.

-Espera-dijo el Hufflepuf poniendo una mano en su hombro, gruño molesto-No lo voy a hacer

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ginny con una leve expresión de molestia

-¿Aparte de que Potter me asesinara cuando nos "descubra"?-pregunto-porque tu no quieres hacer esto, Ginny

El Hufflepuf observo el rápido cambio en la expresión de la pelirroja, aquel cambio de humor le confirmó lo que pensaba, había más en lo que decía Ginny.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?-pregunto la chica con un gruñido y fulminándole con la mirada-tú no sabes lo que quiero o no quiero hacer

-Olvídalo, Ginny, no eres capaz de hacerlo-dijo el Hufflepuf y viéndola con decisión-se acabo… no voy a hacer esto

-¿Por qué?-gruño frustrada-¿Ahora quieres hacerte el moral?

-Tu no quieres ni puedes hacer esto Ginny

- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que quiera!-exclamo la pelirroja-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Crees que no sé lo que quiero hacer?

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar y acercándose al muchacho le abrió la camisa de un jalón y después le abrió el pantalón, el Hufflepuf miró incrédulo a la chica, ahora ella volvía a abrirse la blusa mostrando su sostén.

-¡¿Ya te diste cuenta?!-grito Ginny-¡¿Te das cuenta que hago lo que yo quiera?!

Loriel observo a Ginny e identificó la desesperación que se siente cuando se pierde algo que se ama con todo el corazón, bajo la mirada y recordó como había sufrido cuando Mineth le abandonó, él no era lo que quería en un novio formal… eso había dicho ella, él había llorado y había puesto aquella expresión de dolor después de ello. Siempre se pregunta que era en lo que había fallado, que tenía aquel otro sujeto que él no tuviera… ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel?

_Ya no te amo_ – esas palabras lo habían marcado para toda la vida.

-Ginny… basta…

-¡NO! ¡Ni tu ni nadie sabe que es lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Nadie sabe por qué lo estoy haciendo o lo mucho que me lastima hacerlo!-grito Ginny

-Claro que lo sé-murmuro Loriel-yo también lo he sentido

Aunque sus pantalones comenzaban a caerse, se acercó a la joven bruja y le abrazó, era la primera muestra de verdadero afecto que demostraba desde el día en que Mineth le dejo.

-¿Sabes que vas a hacer con esto? Lo vas a destruir, lastimaras tanto al hombre que nunca se recuperará… escucha… no lo tomes como muestra de buena fe pero te aconsejo que te olvides de esto, algo que tenemos los hombres es que nuestro corazón es diferente al de ustedes-el Hufflepuf se llevó una mano al pecho-el corazón de un hombre es la tierra más estéril que existe… un hombre siembra lo que puede y lo cuida

Ginny cerró los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente al muchacho, Loriel le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, ahora la pelirroja se estaba desahogando, el muchacho suspiró preguntándose si era correcto lo que hacía. Ginny se limpió las lágrimas y se alejó del Hufflepuf, bajó la vista y se cruzó de brazos cerrándose la blusa.

-Eres todo un poeta-comento Ginny sin saber que decir

-Lo leí en un libro-dijo soltando una leve risita-pero es cierto ¿Te parece si nos olvidamos de este asunto?

La pelirroja suspiro y asintió, mientras que Loriel le acompañaba a la puerta del aula se dio cuenta que hacer eso era iba a ser el peor error de toda su vida. Afuera Ginny se paso una mano por los ojos y miró a Loriel.

-Animo… sé que todo se arreglara-le sonrió el chico dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

La chica bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que aún traían las ropas sin acomodar, McKenzi sintió simpatía por la pellirroja y le extendió los brazos para que Ginny le abrazara, esta se rió y así lo hizo. La pelirroja sintió por primera vez que su culpa se aligeraba, le pareció curioso que fuera alguien como el Hufflepuf el único que había podido ver un poco de si en aquellos momentos.

-Te abrochaste mal la camisa-dijo Ginny con el primer amago de sonrisa que mostraba en mucho tiempo

Loriel se miró y lanzó una maldición, no solo era la camisa, su cinturón seguía desabrochado y el cierre seguía abajo.

-Diablos… sí que soy un pende…-dijo Loriel viendo a Ginny sonriendo, sin embargo en ese momento pareció fijarse en algo detrás de Ginny

La chica volteó hacia donde veía Loriel, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, su estómago se encogía y que su respiración se detenía. A pocos metros de ellos estaban dos Griffindor viéndoles atentamente; Harry y Eris les veían con cara de asombro, su primer impulso fue el de querer acercarse a él, sin en ese momento un ligero estremecimiento le hizo recordar que su blusa seguía abierta, la chica se observó y se percató que estaba mostrando su sostén y las marcas que le había hecho McKenzi. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían ahí? No importaba, sabía perfectamente cómo se veía aquella situación.

-Harry…

McKenzi sintió mucho temor, ahora estaba frente al niño favorito de todo el mundo y por su expresión sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Potter estaba frente a frente a Ginny y su nuevo novio después de haber hecho el amor.

-Hu, esto no…-comenzó a decir Loriel pero no pudo

Loriel pensó que el Griffindor enfurecería, que se lanzaría contra él y que lo mataría a puñetazos, o al menos que comenzaría a insultarles, _perra_ e _imbéci_l era lo que usualmente los novios gritaban cuando los amoríos con McKenzi se descubrían. Pero no fue así. Por alguna extraña razón era la niña la que parecía furiosa, Potter estaba de pie con el rostro blanco como un fantasma pero no había ira.

La niña pareció salir de su asombro y dio un paso para comenzar a gritarles sin embargo en ese momento Potter le sostuvo de un hombro, iba a decir algo pero Harry le llamo, cuando la chica volteó a verle él estaba negando con la cabeza. La niña quiso decir algo pero Harry le tomó de un brazo y la jalo, Potter se dio la vuelta y se alejó con la niña gruñendo y tratando de decir algo.

-¡Ginny!-murmuro Loriel-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ve por el!

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia el muchacho pero no le siguió, estaba viendo como su ex novio se alejaba de ellos.

-No-dijo Ginny sentándose en el suelo sintiendo que su corazón se partía

-¿Qué? Todavía puedes arreglar las cosas ¡Ve! ¡Explícale todo!

-No-repitió la pelirroja abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro en ellas-ya lo destruí… acabo de lastimarlo en donde más duele

* * *

-¡Pero Harry!-grito la pequeña tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico-¡No está bien!

-Claro que está bien-dijo Harry sin dejar de caminar

Los dos Griffindor volvían a la torre de Griffindor, se estaban tardando por que se habían tenido que desviar después de que se encontraran con Ginny y su nuevo novio.

_Así que era McKenzi_-pensó Harry

El joven mago recordó el día en que Ginny y el habían declarado su cariño, habían estado semanas encontrándose a escondidas y haciendo cosas sumamente placenteras, ahora ella estaba con ese tipo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría viéndose con McKenzi mientras que los dos salían. El muchacho suspiro haciendo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de Eris por soltarse e ir a pelear con la pelirroja.

El joven mago sintió un dolor ya bastante conocido en la boca de su estómago. Los había visto salir de aquella aula con las ropas abiertas, se habían abrazado contentos y después habían comenzado a vestirse. Harry se detuvo y se recargó en una pared tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, sin poder evitarlo recordó las dos veces que había hecho el amor con Ginny, en cómo se habían vestido mutuamente. Al principio sintió como su espíritu se rompía, sabía que debía de sentir ira pero por alguna razón ahora él se sentía vacío. Algo en él estaba roto.

Eris miró indignada a Harry, ella ya sabía sobre la existencia del acto sexual, sabía que se hacía entre las parejas y que solo se hacía, o debía de hacerse, cuando se estaba enamorado. Se suponía que ella y Harry se amaban… entonces el hecho de que ella y aquel otro tipo estuvieran en aquella situación era una ofensa contra todo, especialmente contra Harry.

-¡Debemos volver!-grito Eris

-¿Y qué haremos, Eris? -pregunto Harry tranquilamente- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La niña se quedó viéndole pero no dijo nada. Se sentía impotente, especialmente porque sabía que a Harry le estaba doliendo mucho.

-Todo está bien… en verdad-Harry el muchacho abrió los ojos y trato de sonreírle, se agacho y la abrazo

Eris se sintió mal por su hermanito, recordó a Ginny y su nuevo novio, Harry le estaba abrazando y aunque era pequeña supo que su hermanito estaba sufriendo, sintió ira en contra de la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Los alumnos del colegio se levantaron muy temprano, el ruido que hicieron fue mucho mayor al de cualquier otro día, pero por supuesto, ese no era un día como todos. En todas las salas comunes, incluida Ravenclaw, comenzaron a hacer sus apuestas, la mayoría le iban a Griffindor, pero también había uno que otro que estaba seguro que Slitheryn sería el vencedor. A la hora del desayuno los alumnos entraron al gran salón compartiendo sus expectativas acerca del partido y la conclusión de la copa de Quidditch.

Al contrario de los otros partidos de Griffindor, el equipo de la casa de los leones salió de la sala común por separado, normalmente bajaban a desayunar juntos y después todos se dirigían a los vestidores, pero esa mañana solo Flyli y Henry bajaron juntos al gran salón a desayunar. Ni siquiera Harry y Eris se vieron para ir a arreglarse.

El equipo de Griffindor ya estaba preparado, se habían cambiado, tenían las escobas en sus manos, Flyli y Henry tenían los bates en sus manos, pero ninguno hablaba o se veía entre sí. Araphat, Henry y Flyli estaban al tanto de todas las cosas que había pasado entre Ron, Ginny y Harry. La mitad del equipo no se hablaba entre sí, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Eris estaba sentada a un lado de Harry pero parecía tan nerviosa que no lograba siquiera hablar con su hermano, Henry, Araphat y Flyli se miraban incomodos entre si y luego al resto del equipo. Hermione entró al vestidor y todos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto incomoda por la atención-¿Por qué no están calentando o algo así?

-¡Muchas gracias!-gritaron Flyli, Henry y Araphat contentos de que el silencio incomodo desapareciera

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hermione extrañada

-Te amo, Hermione-dijo Flyli levantándose a besar a la Griffindor muy cerca de los labios

Hermione miro al resto del equipo y entendió por qué habían reaccionado así los dos golpeadores y el cazador.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Hermione

Flyli, Henry y Araphat quisieron decir algo pero voltearon a ver al resto del equipo para después encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Hermione

-Pues… vamos a jugar ¿No?-pregunto Eris

-Esto es inútil-dijo Ron después de unos segundos-no estamos listos… nos van a aplastar

El pelirrojo dejo caer su escoba y se fue a sentar a una banca.

Hermione miro a Harry y a Ginny, ninguno se veía, Hermione se había enterado de lo sucedido por Eris. Y aunque su naturaleza inquisitiva luchaba por querer saber qué era lo que implicaba esa relación con McKenzi, sabía que ahora era momento de jugar Quidditch. Miro a Henry, Flyli y Araphat, lucían completamente desairados.

-Oigan… han jugado en peores circunstancias… esto no es diferente

-Pero al menos no se ignoraba la mayor parte del equipo-dijo Araphat amargamente

Flyli Henry le vieron alarmados, ellos también estaban al tanto de todo, cuando pasó lo de Ron ellos le ignoraron en señal de apoyo de Hermione pero cuando sucedió lo de Harry Ginny todo fue tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta la amistad de Ron y Harry se había roto, los dos hermanos no se hablaban y Ginny y Hermione estaban en bandos distintos. Simplemente el grupo que formaban se había disuelto completamente.

-Pueden lograrlo… yo sé que pueden-Hermione miro al equipo-Ginny, Ron, Harry… ¿Creen que puedan jugar o seguirán comportándose como nenitas regañadas?

Ginny la miró seria.

-Si… jugaré-dijo sin ánimo

-No hay de otra-dio Ron encogiéndose de hombros

Harry no se molestó en contestar.

-¿De verdad van a jugar o solo se van a avergonzarse nada más?

-Yo voy a jugar-dijo Ron molesto-ya te dije ¿No basta con eso?

-Por supuesto que no-gruño Hermione-si vas a hacerlo… hazlo bien o no lo hagas

En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo, eran gritos de emoción, los Slitheryn ya debían de haber salido al campo.

-Yo si jugaré, no me importa si ganamos o no-dijo Harry-solo sé que se los pondré lo más difícil posible a Slitheryn

-Exacto-dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Harry, el muchacho se acercó a Eris y le tomo de la mano-esa es la idea

Harry y Ron se vieron, pero no se hablaron.

-A mí me gusta la copa de Quidditch justo en donde esta-dijo Flyli-¿No lo crees así, Henry?

Los dos estaban tomados de la mano, la noche del baile de la Dumble-sorpresa se habían hecho pareja. El chico asintió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Hermione

-¡Vamos a joder a Slitheryn!-grito Flyli emocionada

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-grito la chica de ojos melados

-¡A JODER A SLITHERYN!-gritaron todos a la vez, exceptuando a Ginny

Los gritos aumentaron en el estadio, era hora del partido.

-¡PUES VAMOS!-grito Hermione

Todos se pararon animados y salieron marchando como militares, Eris les encabezaba y una cabizbaja Ginny cerraba la marcha, Hermione le retuvo un momento, le dio un fuerte beso.

-Suerte, amiga-dijo Hermione-hablaremos después del partido

* * *

-¡Y YA ENTRA AL CAMPO EL EQUIPO DE SLITHERYN!-vocifero el alumno que narraba el juego-SE LES VE CONFIADOS, SEAMOS SINCEROS, ESTE NO HA SIDO SU MEJOR TORNEO ASI QU PROBABLEMENTE TENGAN UN AS BAJO LA MANGA

La multitud estallo en gritos cuando entraron siete personas vestidos de rojo al campo, era el equipo de Griffindor.

-¡Y LLEGA EL EQUIPO DE GRIFFINDOR!-exclamo el chico de Ravenclaw-DEBEMOS DE RECORDAR QUE ESTE PARTIDO ES DECISIVO PARA LA COPA, SI GRIFFINDOR GANA POR MENOS DE CIENTO VEINTE PUNTOS QUEDARAN EN TERCER LUGAR DETRÁS DE HUFFLEPUF Y SLITHERYN

Hermione había llegado a las gradas corriendo para no perderse ni un momento del partido, la chica escucho que alguien le llamaba y al voltear se encontró con Maura, agitaba la mano para llamar su atención, a un lado de ella estaba Luna y una mal encarada Cho, le pareció muy raro que las tres muchachas estuvieran juntas pero aun así fue a sentarse con ellas, no sabía cómo era la relación entre Cho y Maura por lo que se sentó entre ellas dos para evitar alguna posible riña. La chica volteó al campo a tiempo para ver como madame Hooch le indicaba a los capitanes que se dieran la mano. Para sorpresa de Hermione el encuentro entre Blaise Zabini y Harry fue pacifico, no duro más de tres segundos, no se dijeron nada, solo un apretón de manos y nada más.

-Tal vez teme que lo descalifiquen si hace algo sucio-comento Cho sin dejar de ver al Slitheryn

-Pues veremos cuánto dura su buena voluntad, en el aire no será tan diplomático-dijo Maura completamente de acuerdo con Cho

Madame Hooch abrió el baúl que estaba a sus pies y la Snitch dorada salió volando rápidamente, tanto Blaise como Harry la siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió por completo, le siguieron las dos Bludger, la profesora tomó la Quaffle, los jugadores se subieron a sus escobas, y lanzó la pelota haciendo sonar el silbato.

* * *

No estaban sincronizados, la táctica de juego era diferente para cada casa y ocasión, con Slitheryn debían de ser especialmente más agresivos. Y aunque no tenía un plan preparado todos supieron que hacer, Araphat había retrocedió para ayudar a Ron en caso de que se acercaran a los aros, Henry y Flyli volaron para interceptar las Bludger, Ginny y Eris volaron para atrapar la Quaffle.

La pelirroja se acercó a Quaffle y extendió las mano, lista para atrapar el balón sin embargo en ese momento un manchón rojo paso frente a ella y se robó la pelota, Ginny volteó sorprendida y se dio cuenta que había sido Eris la que había interrumpido su trabajo. laLa pequeña niña voló rápidamente hacia la portería contraria esquivando los cazadores, los golpeadores de Slitheryn rozando a las Bludger que le lanzaron, tomo al guardián desprevenido y anotó un tanto. Los alumnos estallaron en gritos.

-¡UN NUEVO RECORD!-exclamo el Ravenclaw-¡ERIS NISHER ACABA DE ROMPER EL RECORD DE ANOTACIÓN! ¡CON APENAS TREINTA SEGUDOS LA PEQUEÑA ERIS ACABA DE ENTRAR AL LIBRO DE LOS RECORD! ¡LA MAS JOVEN EN ANOTAR!

Eris regreso con el resto del equipo alzando las manos, victoriosa. Cuando la niña pasó junto a la pelirroja le miro con burla.

-¡Debes ser más rápida, Weasley!-grito la pequeña

Ginny la vio sorprendida, su actitud y la forma de hablar, bastante déspota, la dejaron boquiabierta.

-¡Vamos, Araphat!-grito Eris-¡No hay que dejarlos acercarse!

Los tres cazadores de Slitheryn habían aprovechado el momento de sorpresa de Ginny y se dirigieron a las porterías de Griffindor, pasaron a un lado de Ginny haciendo que esta reaccionara y les persiguiera. Araphat se preparó para interceptar al cazador con la Quaffle, Ginny logró alcanzar al Slitheryn e intento quitarle la pelota pero en ese momento una Bludger se dirigió hacia ella, Flyli apareció a un lado de Ginny y de un fuerte golpe bateo el balón lanzándoselo a Henry y este a su vez lo bateo hacía el cazador de Slitheryn. Este fue golpeado por la pelota, la Quaffle cayo de sus manos, Ginny lo atrapo y salió volando a las porterías pero los cazadores de verde le cerraron el paso y no tuvo más remedio que lanzar el balo hacia las porterías, la Quaffle no había viajado ni treinta centímetros cuando Eris lo atrapo, miro burlonamente a Ginny y voló hacía las porterías, anoto otro gol casi sin esfuerzo.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VEO!-grito el Ravenclaw-¡NISHER ROBÓ EL TIRO DE WEASLEY! ¡ESO ES ALGO DIGNO DE NOTAR!

Eris regreso a la zona de Griffindor y al pasar a un lado de Ginny le enseño la lengua en un gesto infantil de rencor, Ginny frunció el ceño y supo que no iba a ser un partido muy placentero.

* * *

Harry estuvo viendo el partido desde las alturas, el tercer tanto lo anotó Araphat y eso alivió un poco su estrés pero este volvió a alterarse en cuanto Ginny obtuvo el balón. Henry había logrado golpear a un cazador con la Bludger, Araphat atrapó el balón pero al ser rodeado de inmediato por los Slitheryn solo pudo mandar un pase a Ginny, esta atrapo la pelota y examino unos segundos el campo de juego, confiada elaboró una estrategia. Harry sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando vio que Eris prácticamente le arrancaba el balón de sus manos.

La sorpresa de Ginny fue tal que solo pudo quedarse muy quieta observando como la niña le lanzaba un pase a Araphat y este de inmediato anotaba un tanto. Harry suspiro al ver aquello y supo que tendría problemas con McGonagall en cuanto terminara el partido, una cosa era que Eris interceptara pases para la pelirroja pero arrebatarle el balón de las manos era algo sumamente grave. Definitivamente Eris había tomado muy en serio el asunto de Ginny y McKenzi.

Fue cuando Eris volvió a quitarle el balón a la pelirroja que decidió que era hora de terminar con todo eso sin embargo al voltear a ver a Zabini supo que no podía hacerlo, el chico estaba sumamente concentrado buscando la Snitch, si atrapaba la Snitch los Griffindor perderían la copa de Quidditch. El Slitheryn se percató que Harry le veía y sonrió con sorna.

-¡Deberías de controlar a tus novias, Potter!-grito Zabini-¡Están dando un gran espectáculo!

Harry volteo a ver a las chicas y se dio cuenta que Eris se dirigía a interceptar un pase para uno de los cazadores de Slitheryn, tomo el balón y, justo cuando iba a lanzarle un pase a Araphat, Ginny apareció y trato de quitarle el balón tal y como ella lo había hecho, Eris no se dejó y entonces las dos Griffindor comenzaron a forcejear.

Los cazadores de Slitheryn aparecieron cuando una Bludger hizo que las dos chicas dejaran caer el balón, atraparon la Quaffle y se acercaron a las porterías, poco tiempo después Slitheryn anotaba un punto para ellos. Ron estaba tan aturdido por ver a Eris y Ginny pelear que no se percató que los cazadores contrarios se habían acercado a los aros.

-¡ESTO ES EPICO!-grito el Ravenclaw

-¡¿Qué están haciendo!?-grito Harry acercándose a las dos chicas-¡Si siguen así vamos perder!

-¡¿Qué están haciendo!?-grito el Griffindor-¡Si siguen así vamos perder!

-¡Y ZABINI CONSIGUE VER ALGO!

Harry volteo alarmado al escuchar eso y pudo ver como Zabini volaba detrás de la pelotita dorada, el chico sintió que se le helaba la sangre y voló lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Zabini, estaba muy lejos y tuvo la sensación que no llegaría.

_Vamos a perder_-pensó el joven mago-_¡NO!_

Ese había sido un año horrible para él, Harry cerro fuertemente la boca pensando que en ese año su vida se había hecho trizas, había perdido a su mejor amigo, su novia lo había botado, en la copa de las casas iban en tercer lugar después de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw, estaba seguro que sacaría notas bajas después de faltar a clases los últimos días…. No permitiría que Zabini le ganara en el Quidditch.

¡No iba a llegar! Harry alcanzó a ver como el Slitheryn estaba ya a unos centímetros de la Snitch, sus dedos rozaban las alas de la pelotita pero en ese momento una Bludger lo obligó a desviarse, la pelotita dorada se desvaneció al remontar el vuelo. Griffindor celebro el inteligente golpe de Flyli Unou, la golpeadora estaba a varios metros de distancia, sorprendía su puntería. Harry suspiro aliviado cuando Zabini se quedó quieto tratando de vislumbrar de nuevo la Snitch dorada.

* * *

Hubo más gritos y Cho cerró los ojos, Slitheryn había logrado anotar otro tanto, cuando los volvió a abrir temió ver algo malo. Ese era el partido más emocionante que había visto, especialmente por las disputas de Ginny y Eris. No le gustaba ver a Eris comportándose de esa forma pero alguna sensación de ira contra Ginny hizo que sintiera cierto tipo de regocijo ante la frustración de la pelirroja cuando Eris ganaba el balón.

La profesora Hooch tuvo que detener el partido cuando Ginny soltó un insulto a Eris. Reprendió a Harry por no mantener el orden en su equipo y los castigo con dos tantos menos para Griffindor ocasionando que las gradas de los leones protestaran molestos.

Ni Ginny o Eris detuvieron sus agresiones entre ellas, de alguna forma u otra se molestaban y peleaban por ver quién era la que anotaba más tantos, poco menos de media hora más tarde Griffindor iba ganando por ciento ochenta puntos. Para sorpresa de Cho y Hermione, el equipo de Slitheryn estaba jugando limpiamente, no habían cometido ni una sola falta, y las que habían sido hechas eran de Griffindor, y habían sido de Ginny y Eris. Si seguían así Griffindor sería descalificado.

La asiática volteó a ver a Hermione para preguntarle su opinión pero esta no podía decir nada a causa del coraje. En ese momento Eris cometió una falta más, le mando a Ginny un pase pero lanzó mal el balón a propósito, la Quaffle se estrelló en la nariz de la pelirroja haciéndola sangrar.

Hermione se levantó lanzando una maldición exasperada por el comportamiento de las dos chicas, en todas las gradas se escuchaban exclamaciones de protesta y apoyo. Luna emitió un quejido al ver sangrar a Ginny, Cho observo a la amiga de Ginny, esta negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada con expresión decepcionada, al menos ella no parecía no tomar partido por su amiga.

Alguien empujo a Cho haciendo que perdiera levemente el equilibrio, Hermione la sostuvo y amabas voltearon a ver hacia atrás, notaron que dos Griffindor forcejeaban para poder pasar entre la multitud, varios más en las gradas de abajo hacían lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Cho-¿A dónde irán ahora?

Hermione miro atentamente a los Griffindor en las gradas inferiores, parecían llevar mucha prisa, la chica de ojos melados se encogió de hombros, Maura sugirió la posibilidad de que estuvieran decepcionados por haber apostado en contra de su propia casa, a pesar de las peleas de las dos cazadoras el equipo de los leones estaba mostrándose superior a Slitheryn.

-Solo espero que Harry atrape la Snitch pronto para que podamos detener esto-se quejó Hermione

La asiática se mostró de acuerdo ante eso, los Griffindor ya tenían los puntos suficientes para ganar, si atrapaban la pequeña pelota Slitheryn quedaría en cuarto. En ese momento varios gritos se oyeron y por un momento la chica pensó que era otra pelea de las dos Griffindor, al levantar el rostro se percató de que Harry volaba a toda velocidad cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuf.

Todas las chicas se levantaron emocionadas, Luna hizo rugir su sombrero de león, Hermione y Maura contuvieron el aliento, Cho alentó al joven mago pero en ese momento se fijo en algo muy extraño en las gradas de los Slitheryn, varios alumnos estaban tratando de bajar de las gradas, al igual que los Griffindor hace unos momentos. Sintiendo una extraña sensación se percató que sucedía lo mismo en las gradas de su casa. Una preocupación se apoderó de ella. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando la Snitch voló verticalmente Harry volteó y se percató de que Zabini le estaba alcanzando, una sensación de deja vu se apoderó de él y recordó como hace unos años Malfoy le había sujetado de la escoba para evitar que alcanzara la Snitch. Ahora el Slitheryn estaba justo detrás de él, el Griffindor tuvo la impresión de que haría lo mismo que Malfoy hacía tres años pero no fue así.

Por fin, después de unos segundos, Harry estuvo al alcance de la Snitch, tan solo debía de estirar la mano para terminar el partido. El Griffindor alzó la mano, ahora solo debía de cerrarla, volteo a ver a Zabini y entonces se percató de que este se había quedado muy atrás de él, varios metros los separaban ahora. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien. Volteando a ver la Snitch por fin cerró la mano y sintió el frio metal. Hubo gritos. Muchos gritos.

-¡GRIFFIDOR GANA!-grito emocionado el Ravenclaw

Harry se detuvo alzando la mano contento pero en ese momento sintió algo extraño, el metal de la pelota se comenzó a calentar, la multitud gritaba y saltaba por la emoción pero a Harry no le importaba, el joven mago volteo a ver su mano y se dio cuenta que la Snitch brillaba levemente, la luz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y entonces la pelota comenzó a vibrar alarmantemente.

-¿Qué demon…

Y entonces todo empezó, lo último que Harry vio fue la luz de la Snitch encenderse con la intensidad de varios soles y escucho un fuerte ruido.

* * *

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Harry cuando todo empezó, en realidad nadie podía decir que es lo que estaba pasando, todos veían al buscador de Griffindor, vieron como una luz emanaba de la mano de con la Snitch, la luz envolvió al muchacho, nadie parecía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Entonces hubo un ruido semejante al grito de una Banshee, la luz hizo una especie de columna que ascendió rápidamente. Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos por el ruido, casi todos bajaron la vista y los que no pudieron ver como la columna de luz llegaba a un punto en que chocaba con una muralla invisible.

Hermione fue una de las pocas personas que vieron todo lo que sucedió, estaba aterrada por lo que estaba pasando, no había rastro del joven mago, en el campo todos los jugadores miraban incrédulos lo que sucedía, la profesora McGonagall gritaba algo pero el ruido de la explosión no impedía que la escucharan. En ese momento apareció en el cielo una especie de red dorada, Hermione se percató de que la red envolvía todo Hogwarts. La red comenzó a agitarse violentamente y comenzó a hacerse más opaca.

La luz se desvaneció y con lo último de su poder la luz ocasiono una fuerte explosión que hizo que las gradas crujieran por el impacto, todos gritaron al sentir la onda expansiva y fueron empujados. Cho sujeto a Hermione al sentir la explosión y Luna se aferró a su vez la asiática.

-¡HARRY!-grito Cho viendo como el Griffindor había salido volando por la fuerza de la explosión

En el aire, los jugadores también habían sido aventados por la onda expansiva, solo Ginny y Eris habían logrado mantenerse en el aire por tener las escobas más avanzadas. Ginny también se percató de que Harry estaba cayendo sin control. Se sujetó fuertemente a la escoba y voló lista para atraparlo pero al igual que en el resto del partido Eris había sido más rápida. La niña había llegado con Harry y estiro las manos para sujetarlo, sin embargo no pudo balancear su peso en la escoba y cayeron al césped.

Harry no se había desmayado, estaba tendido en el suelo viendo como la extraña red dorada se desvanecía intermitentemente, Eris se acercaba a el gateando, le estaba llamando pero su mente no reaccionaba, solamente veía la red.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-grito la niña moviéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar

En ese momento, mientras que Eris trataba de poner en pie al joven mago una docena de esferas de luz aparecieron en el cielo, parecían estrellas en medio del cielo azul, los alumnos en las gradas estaban terminando de ponerse en pie, muchos comenzaron a señalar a las luces, estas habían comenzado a hacerse más y más grandes, Hermione se percató de que en realidad se estaban acercando.

Harry se había puesto ya en pie y pareció reaccionar justo a tiempo para ver como la luces con largas colas de luz se estrellaban contra la red dorada.

-¡Corran todos!-grito Harry percatándose de lo que sucedía.

Tres esferas de luz chocaron contra la red haciendo que se tambaleara salvajemente, dos más se desvanecieron al contacto, las demás luces atravesaron la red produciendo un ruido de vidrio romperse. Dos de las esferas de luz cayeron junto a las gradas de Hufflepuf haciendo que un mar de tierra se levantara, uno golpeó contra los postes de Slitheryn haciéndolo añicos, uno más pego contra las gradas de Ravenclaw y el resto cayo en el campo haciendo que los jugadores de Slitheryn huyeran aterrados.

-¡NIÑOS! ¡TODOS AL CASTILLO!-grito la profesora McGonagall sacando su varita-¡RAPIDO!

Harry tomo de la mano a la pequeña niña y corrió hacia el vestidor de Griffindor, al voltear se percató de que Zabini y otro jugador más veían el terror en las gradas.

-¡Zabini!-grito Harry-¡Zabini! ¡Tienes que escapar!

El Slitheryn volteó a verle con una sonrisa despiadada en el rostro y lanzó una maldición hacia las gradas de Griffindor, el otro jugador le imitó pero a tacó a la destruida grada de Ravenclaw.

-¡NO!-grito Harry, la niña miraba incrédula lo que pasaba

-¡HARRY!-le grito Ron desde la puerta del vestidor-¡Harry! ¡Vamos, Harry!

La niña jaló al joven mago y este volteó pensando en que lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era refugiarse.

El joven mago estaba sudando y miro a todo la habitación, su equipo estaba completo y llenos de confusión, Harry suspiro y se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?-pregunto Eris que seguía agarrándole de la mano

Araphat estaba dándole la espalda a todo el mundo, demasiado consternado para hacer otra cosa, Henry y Flyli que estaban sentados en una banca le miraron confusos, Ginny y Ron simplemente estaban serios y sin saber qué hacer.

-Harry… las varitas-murmuró el pelirrojo

Harry le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… las varitas-dijo el muchacho-rápido, hay que salir de aquí

El Griffindor se acercó a los casilleros y saco su mochila, Eris le imitó y después siguió Ron, Ginny y el resto del equipo.

-Hogwarts… Hogwarts-murmuro Araphat-¡Hogwarts está bajo ataque!

-¡Concéntrate, Araphat!-grito Flyli-debemos estar listos para lo que hay allá afuera

-¿Y que hay afuera?-pregunto Henry

Nadie dijo nada en aquel momento.

-Vamos, hay que volver al castillo-dijo Harry después de un rato

-¿Ir al castillo? ¿Estás loco?-pregunto Araphat-Los Slitheryn estaban atacando, ellos están allá afuera

-Igual que el resto del colegio-dijo Ginny repuesta de la sorpresa-aquí no estamos seguros

Pero ¿En qué lugar si lo estaban? Todo el equipo de Quidditch se miró con decisión y por fin todos sacaron sus varitas, se ajustaron las mochilas y salieron por la puerta que conectaba con el castillo. Entre los siete integrantes de equipo Araphat era el más temeroso pero en cuanto salieron del vestidor el también camino con decisión, mientras que se acercaban a las puertas del colegio comenzaron a escuchar los gritos asustados de los alumnos, se cruzaron con pequeños grupos que corrían buscando algún refugio en el que esconderse.

El equipo entero pudo ver como varios alumnos estaban frente a las enormes puertas de madera que comenzaban a cerrarse solas, Filch vigilaba como las grandes placas de madera se movían, McGonagall trataba de calmar al mar de alumnos que le rodeaban pidiendo que les protegieran. Eran alumnos de todas las casas, inclusive Slitheryn en ese lugar estaban completamente aterrados.

Harry sintió un poco de alivió al ver como McGonagall comenzaba a mantener el orden en aquel lugar sin embargo en ese momento Harry pudo divisar en el cielo más esferas de luz que se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Ahí viene otra vez!-grito una chica señalando el cielo

Todos vieron en el cielo las luces aproximándose y comenzaron a gritar asustados, Harry se quedó mudo ante eso, era otra media docena de maldiciones acercándose, tomo de la mano a Eris y se preparó para lo que venía. La profesora McGonagall se horrorizó al ver como la luz atravesaba la red dorada.

-¡!¡CORRAN TODOS!-grito McGonagall

Los alumnos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y entonces volteo para echarse a correr, tenía a Eris aferrada de la mano, escuchaba los ligeros gemidos de miedo de su hermanita y entonces se escuchó un silbido parecido al de un cohete antes de explotar, el joven mago se detuvo y abrazó a Eris pegándola contra la pared. Cerró los ojos segundos antes de que se escuchara la explosión.

Fue enorme el ruido, sintió de nuevo el golpe de la explosión esta vez acompañado de trozos de madera y piedra que formaban la puerta, hubo varios gritos, lamentos de dolor y agonía por todos lados. El humo le hizo toser.

-Eris… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry levantándose del suelo, la niña asintió con la cabeza tosiendo también

El muchacho miro a todos lado y se percató que el resto de su equipo había desaparecido, habían varios alumnos comenzando a huir pero nadie de su equipo, comenzó a sentir una enorme desesperación, quiso gritar sus nombres pero su garganta estaba completamente seca y él estaba muy asustado como para pensar en algo. Harry se levantó y mientras que su hermanita lo imitaba pudo ver algo entre el mar de polvo, varios alumnos estaban lanzando maleficios a los muchachos que corrían despavoridos ¡Por Merlín! ¡Los alumnos se estaban atacando entre ellos! Y no eran solamente los Slitheryn. Harry alcanzó a ver a varios Griffindor abatiendo a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf contra Slitheryn… todo era un caos, una avalancha de gente corrió en su dirección y los dos Griffindor tuvieron que huir para no ser aplastados.

-¡HARRY!-escuchó que alguien le llamaba-¡POR AQUÍ, HARRY!

El joven mago volteo y alcanzó a ver a Ron y Ginny corriendo igual que ellos. Tenían el cabello gris a causa del polvo, la muchacha tenía un labio partido y Ron un feo corte en la frente.

-¡Al gran salón!-escucho la voz de la profesora Sprout-¡Todos al gran salón!

Los alumnos la escucharon y le obedecieron dirigiéndose a aquel lugar sin embargo en aquel momento aparecieron media docena de hombres sonrientes cerrándoles el paso, los Death Eather empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones asesinas a todo alumno que veían. Harry reconoció a Dolohov, Lestrange y a Crabbe, el joven mago empuño su varita e intercepto una maldición que iba en contra de varios niños de Ravenclaw, no fue solo Harry el único que comenzó a pelear, más chicos entre la multitud lanzaba maleficios, los alumnos más jóvenes corrían tratando de ponerse a salvo.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-grito Harry pero varios más encantamientos deshicieron el suyo

Lestrange y Crabbe atacaron con maldiciones imperdonables a Harry sin embargo una maldición más fuerte intercepto los chorros de luz, McGonagall había aparecido en escena y ahora luchaba contra los Death Eather.

-¡Todos corran!-ordeno la profesora

Los Death Eather se olvidaron de los alumnos y comenzaron a luchar contra McGonagall, Harry trato de maldecir a Dolohov pero este riendo deshizo su conjuro, le iba a atacar pero en ese momento un hechizo de Eris y Ginny lo golpearon dejándolo inconsciente. Ron y varios alumnos más ayudaron a McGonagall.

Entre todos los alumnos y la profesora pudieron reducir a los Death Eather, todos comenzaron a huir buscando refugio para pensar en qué hacer.

-¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! ¡AYUDA!

Los cuatro Griffindor voltearon y se percataron de que Maura luchaba contra el mar de gente para ir con ellos.

-¡MAURA!-grito Ginny tratando de correr hacia ella pero su hermano la detuvo

-¡!GINNY! ¡AYUDAME!-grito la chica

-¡No! ¡MAURA!

-¡No! ¡Déjala!-grito su hermano sujetándola lo más fuerte que podía-no puedes hacer nada por ella

Y era cierto, en ese momento la chica había desaparecido tragada por el mar de gente. En ese momento un Death Eather enmascarado apareció y comenzó a atacar. McGonagall le lanzó una poderosa maldición haciéndolo caer muerto pero otro Death Eather mas surgió por otro pasillo y le lanzó un conjuro a la profesora animaga.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Ron

Pero la advertencia llego muy tarde, el chorro de luz roja golpeo a McGonagall en la espalda haciéndola caer gritando.

-_¡Impacto!_-exclamo Eris

El hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer volar al Death Eather contra una pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la profesora y después de verla asustados la ayudaron a levantarse, la profesora grito de dolor.

-No… ¿Qué hacen, tontos?-murmuro la profesora entre gemidos-Deben marcharse… déjenme aquí y pónganse seguros

-Eso no pasara, profesora-dijo Ron

Los chicos pasaron los brazos de la profesora por sus hombros y la sostuvieron mientras que huían del caos. Los ahora cinco Griffindor escaparon por un pasillo aparentemente solo, de repente vieron que una puerta más adelante se abría y una cabeza se asomaba por ahí. Harry sintió un gran alivio al ver a Hermione.

-¡Rápido!-grito Harry y entonces los alumnos se dirigieron hacia la enfermería

Adentro de la enfermería las camas estaban ocupadas por varios alumnos heridos, varios mas estaban esparcidos por toda la estancia en medio de una crisis nerviosa. Los dos Griffindor caminaron hacia una cama vacía y la recostaron con sumo cuidado.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione corriendo y le abrazo fuertemente-¿Qué bueno que estas bien?

Madame Pomfrey se había acercado a la profesora animaga y comenzó a atenderle mientras que Hermione, Harry, Eris, Ginny y Ron se alejaban y buscaban algún lugar para descansar.

-Hermione… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Harry sentándose en el suelo y tratando de normalizar su respiración-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Me trajo la multitud-respondió señalando al resto de la gente-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Los perdimos-respondió Ginny-alcance a ver a Flyli y Henry correr a la biblioteca

-Hermione… estabas con Cho, Luna y Maura-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué paso con Cho y Luna?-pregunto Eris asustada

-No lo sé… no las he visto desde que bajamos de las gradas

Harry miro hacia donde yacía McGonagall, estaban también en aquel lugar Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra y Pralad

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-alcanzó Harry a escuchar a madame Pomfrey murmurar-estaba alistándome para recibir a los heridos del partido y de pronto…-pero no pudo terminar por que se le quebró la voz

Los profesores comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, estaban tan asustados como los alumnos que caminaban de un lado a otro sumidos en sus propios temores. El pulso de Harry comenzaba a normalizarse, su nivel de adrenalina comenzaba a bajar haciendo que sintiera su frío sudor y comenzaba a temblar sin control, abrazó sus piernas y ocultó la cara en ellas. Estaba asustado. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Eris fue a sentarse a su lado tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Los estaban matando-dijo Ginny desolada-estaban matando a los alumnos

Harry cerró los ojos y recordó las puertas del colegio destruidas, los alumnos matándose entre sí, Death Eather en el colegio matando a toda persona que se le pusiera en frente.

-¡Dumbledore!-grito uno de los alumnos-¡Donde esta Dumbledore!

La enfermería había quedado en silencio, el anciano director no estaba en el colegio, por eso las defensas habían sido reforzadas pero a pesar de eso los Death Eather habían conseguido entrar al castillo. Las chicas comenzaron a llorar, los pequeños se acurrucaban en donde podían. Los profesores habían comenzado a discutir entre ellos.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-grito Sinistra-¡El castillo esta infestado de Death Eather!

-No puede ser, el castillo tiene defensas-dijo Pralad-Hay aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix

Claro que los habían, además estaban las medidas de seguridad que había preparado Dumbledore, criaturas defensoras, fantasmas de seguridad, e inclusive gente como Doroteo Bugshock que había sido traída al castillo para defenderles. Pero no estaban sirviendo de nada.

-Claro que los tiene-dijo el profesor de encantamientos-pero si no están atacando… si EL se decidió a atacar…

-Es porque ya contaba con nuestras defensas-dijo Pralad

Todos en la enfermería se quedaron callados.

-Poppy…-murmuró la profesora McGonagall débilmente

-¿Qué sucede, Minerva?-pregunto Pomfrey acercándose a la profesora

-¿Recuerdas el paquete que te di?-la enfermera asintió-ve por el rápido

La enfermera corrió a su despacho y volvió corriendo con un paquete envuelto en papel café, lo abrió y vio que era un espejo, se lo acercó a McGonagall y esta levanto una debilitada mano para tocar el vidrio.

-Minerva… McGonagall-susurro y el espejo se ilumino-departamento… de… aurores

No ocurrió nada.

-Cuartel general, Strop y Wigginds-el espejo siguió inactivo-Hogsmeade… Fred y George Weasley

Pero nada funciono. Todo el mundo adivino que la profesora trataba de comunicarse con otros lugares.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto madame Pomfrey

-¿Acaso atacaron al resto de esos lugares?-pregunto Sprout

Ron y Ginny ahogaron un gemido ¿Sus hermanos podrían haber sido atacado también?

-O tal vez están interfiriendo las comunicaciones-dijo Pralad-después de todo… no pueden dejar que pidamos ayuda

-Entonces es todo-murmuró la profesora-no podemos hacer nada… nos aislaron

Todos se quedaron callados, los alumnos más jóvenes habían comenzado a llorar, los mayores no podían articular una palabra, unas chicas habían comenzado a llamar a sus padres presas del pánico. Los profesores se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, frustrados por la incapacidad, Ron observo derrotado como Hermione iba y sentaba junto a Harry.

-Debemos de evacuar el colegio-dijo Sinistra-hay que sacar a los niños de aquí

-¿Pero a donde los llevaríamos?-pregunto Flitwick

-Si Hogwarts está siendo atacada-murmuró Pralad-lo más probable es que Hogsmeade también…

-¿Y si nos desaparecemos?-pregunto Sprout-las defensas fueron rotas, quizás podamos desaparecernos

Sinistra lo intento pero fue inútil.

-Obviamente pensaron en todo-dijo la profesora sintiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba perdía su fortaleza

-Si tan solo… si tan solo supiéramos cuantos Death Eather han conseguido entrar-dijo pensativo Pralad-podríamos saber que hacer

-Solo podemos adivinar-comento Flitwick

Hermione alzó el rostro al escuchar eso.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione de pronto-¡Si podemos!

Harry vio extrañado a la chica y de repente pareció comprender a su amiga.

-¡Podemos saberlo!-volvió a gritar Hermione atrayendo la vista de todos los presentes-¡El mapa!

El joven mago se levantó y corrió a levantarla, la había tirado en una esquina cuando entraron. La abrió con desesperación y revolvió en su interior tirando su ropa de colegio, varias plumas y pergaminos y entonces por fin lo encontró. Era el mapa del merodeador. Lo abrió tocando con la varita y diciendo las palabras mágicas.

-¡SI! ¡Podemos saber cuántos Death Eather hay!-Dijo acercándose a la profesora McGonagall y poniendo el mapa en una mesita con medicamentos

El resto de los profesores se acercaron intrigados por la maravillosa pieza de ingeniería mágica que tenía el joven mago, en el mapa pudieron ver varios grupos de alumnos, grandes y pequeños, ocultándose en baños, aulas de clase, en el gran salón, armarios e inclusive en las salas comunes.

-Ya había olvidado… ese maldito mapa-dijo McGonagall sentándose en la cama-tu padre lo traía por todos lados hasta que se lo quito Filch

La profesora se levantó poniendo un rostro de intenso dolor, la enfermera trató de mantenerla recostada la profesora no le hizo caso, se acercó a ver el mapa y analizó la situación, habían relativamente pocos Death Eathers en el colegio. Más o menos cuarenta o cincuenta, eran pocos pero seguían siendo una amenaza.

-No podemos contenerlos-concluyo la profesora-los aurores y los miembros de la orden no podrán contra todos ellos ¿Ven? están esparcidos por todos lados… así son blanco fáciles.

-Pero ¿Entonces qué haremos?-pregunto Ginny; ella, Ron, Hermione y Eris se habían acercado a la profesora

-Hay una sola oportunidad-dijo la profesora en un murmullo-debemos evacuar el colegio-la profesora puso un dedo sobre el mapa, en el gran salón-aquí hay varias puertas de escape que nos llevan a la parte más lejana de Hogsmeade… aunque este siendo atacado saldríamos a un lugar seguro

-Entonces hay que hacerlo de inmediato-dijo Sinistra

-Pero hay un problema-la profesora se quejó-solo se pueden abrir una vez

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ron

-Es una medida de seguridad… solo se puede abrir una sola vez, las puertas se sellaran después de utilizarlas-la profesora se sentó con cuidado en la cama-solo debemos abrir esas puertas cuando todos los alumnos estén en el gran salón

Ron se acercó a ver el mapa y sintió un fuerte malestar en el estómago cuando vio lo esparcidos que estaban los grupos de alumnos por todo el castillo, intentar algo así sería sumamente difícil.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-pregunto un alumno de séptimo que se había acercado a escuchar la discusión

-Debemos de reunir a todos los alumnos-concluyo la profesora

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Sprout-son demasiados

-Hay que organizarnos-McGonagall pareció recuperar fuerzas y se levantó irguiéndose lo más que podía, aunque al caminar una cojera hizo evidente su malestar-puedo comunicarme con los aurores y miembros de la orden pero debemos de tener un plan para llegar al gran salón

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos los profesores sacaron las varitas, listos para atacar, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Draco Malfoy, llevaba de la mano a Eliel y ambos mostraban señas de haber estado en medio de una pelea. Todos les observaron sorprendidos por su presencia.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-grito una chica que estaba llorando-¡Él nos atacó! ¿Lo vieron? ¡Él y sus amigos Slitheryn son los causantes de esto!

-¡Es un Slitheryn!-grito otro-¡Es el enemigo!

Harry y Malfoy se vieron atentamente, en el rostro de Malfoy se notaba la sorpresa, traía un labio roto y varios rasguños y quemaduras en el rostro.

-¡Malfoy!-grito sorprendido Harry y se acercó a el-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

El Slitheryn vio a todos los alumnos que habían comenzado a gritarles, quiso decir algo pero los gritos de odio no se lo permitían.

-¡Debemos de echarlo!

-¡Es el enemigo!

El Slitheryn miró impotente a los alumnos y bajando la cabeza salió lentamente.

-Espera-dijo Harry-¿A dónde vas?

-Creo que… no nos quieren aquí

-Pero tú eres de los nuestros-dijo Ron-no necesitas salir

-Potter y Weasley tienen razón-dijo McGonagall-usted no se va a ir a ningún lado

-¡Pero profesora!-gritaron varios muchachos

-¡Él es peligroso!

-¡Cállense!-grito McGonagall-señor Malfoy ¿Usted vio algo importante allá afuera, señor Malfoy?

El Slitheryn asintió con la cabeza.

-Me encontré a varios Death Eather-informo el chico-nos atacaron en cuanto nos vieron

-¿Y qué más?-pregunto Pralad

-Solo… solo… qui-quiero un lugar seguro para mi hermano-contesto Malfoy-si es necesario me marchare con tal de que lo acepten

-¡Si, lárgate!- grito un muchacho

-No diga eso, señor Malfoy-dijo Sprout

-Ya le dije que usted no va a ir a ningún lado, señor Malfoy-dijo McGonagall y se concentró de nuevo en el mapa-díganos… ¿Que hay afuera?

-No lo sé, nosotros estábamos cerca del gran salón-respondió el Slitheryn

-De pronto escuchamos todo ese ruido-dijo Eliel-cuando no dirigíamos al campo de Quidditch para ver que sucedía y nos encontramos con varios tipos de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw… nos atacaron

-¡Eso es absurdo!-grito una chica de Hufflepuf, la profesora Sprout se puso muy seria

-¡Por favor! Eso no es más que un invento tuyo-gruño Sinistra-mis alumnos y los de Pomona no actuarían así

-Guarda silencio, Sinistra-murmuró McGonagall-tú también viste lo que paso en la puerta

Hermione cerró los ojos y recordó haber visto a varios estudiantes de todas las casas forcejeado para salir de las gradas. Inclusive de Griffindor. ¿Acaso serían enemigos?

-Malfoy… ¿Esos muchachos… eran Death Eather?-pregunto la chica de ojos melados

-No lo sé-respondió Malfoy-pensé que nos atacaban porque creían que éramos el enemigo

McGonagall se acercó al chico rubio y le exigió saber todo lo que sabía, el Slitheryn le conto todo, desde el momento en que habían decidido no ir al partido por temor a represalias en contra de él y su hermano hasta su odisea por el castillo buscando un lugar seguro para esconderse. Habían llegado a otros escondites pero, al igual que con los alumnos de la enfermería, les echaban por temor que fuera el enemigo.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy-dijo Pralad-eso nos da un panorama distinto ¿Es posible que algunos alumnos sean aliados del innombrable?

-Más que posible-respondió McGonagall recordando el sin número de alumnos suyos que fueron a dar a Azkaban después de la primera guerra-aun así no podemos cambiar nuestro plan

-Me niego a creer que un alumno de mi casa es un Death Eather-dijo Sinistra molesta

-No seas tan inocente, yo no me sorprendería de que en mi casa hubieran unas cuantas manzanas podridas-dijo Sprout-estamos bajo un ataque, no podemos ser tan nobles ahora

-Según el mapa sigue habiendo el mismo número de Death Eather adentro del castillo-murmuro el profesor Hechicero-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no han entrado más? Debe de haber un batallón afuera

-Draco…-murmuro Eliel y de pronto todos les voltearon a ver

El Slitheryn se percató de ello y pareció recordar algo, trago saliva nervioso.

-Nosotros creemos saber algo-dijo con voz ronca el Slitheryn-mientras escapábamos llegamos a un lugar cercano a las cocinas… vimos a varios Slitheryn con un armario-miro a todos esperando a que le volvieran a reñir-era el armario evanescente, íbamos a huir por que ya nos habían atacado otros muchachos y temíamos… en fin, vimos salir a varios Death Eather de el

La profesora McGonagall volteo a ver a Flitwick y este asintió.

-Ese armario es viejísimo-dijo el diminuto profesor-pero teóricamente podría servir como portal, el armario no desvanece como todos creen, oculta en una especie de… "dimensión"… si existe otro similar a él sería lógico pensar que ocultaría en la misma "dimensión", de cierta forma funcionaría como portal

-¿Pero por qué no han entrado más?-pregunto Sprout

-Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia nos atacaron y…-dijo Malfoy

-Y mientras que huíamos apareció un señor algo viejo con una chica y nos salvaron-dijo Eliel-el destruyo el armario

- Bugshock-dijo la profesora animaga sonriendo levemente-al menos sabemos que el está luchando, búscalo, Bhakta

-Está en… cerca del despacho de Dumbledore-dijo el Hechicero sin dejar de ver el mapa-está acompañada de una chica

Harry recordó a la chica con expresión fría, suponía que si era alumna de Doroteo Bugshock también sería hábil en batalla, se sintió un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que había personas fuertes que defendían al colegio.

-Entonces este es el plan-dijo Sinistra-debemos conseguir comunicarnos con el resto del personal de seguridad, les decimos que debemos de ir al gran salón para evacuar, así que debemos de conseguir al mayor número de alumnos…

-A todos los alumnos-corrigió McGonagall

-Pero, Minerva, son demasiados, nunca podremos

-No importa… no me marchare mientras que uno de mis niños este en aquí

Las dos profesoras se quedaron calladas y se vieron atentamente en una batalla silenciosa.

-Los Death Eather… se están reuniendo-informó el Hechicero observando el mapa-van en dirección al sur del castillo

-Ahí está mi sala común-murmuro temerosa la profesora Sprout

-Esperen… parecen que se están coordinando-dijo Pralad viendo como los puntitos con nombres se iban dirigiendo a lugares diferentes, como si se estuvieran preparando para algo-¿Creen que podrían de tratar de hacer que entren más de ellos?

La profesora se acercó cojeando al ventanal de la enfermería, observó la red dorada opaca y debilitada, la persona que había lanzado aquellas maldiciones que perforaron la protección debía de ser alguien sumamente poderoso, y sabía a la perfección quien era. Voldemort. ¿Pero por qué no seguía atacando? ¿Por qué no destruían la red por completo? ¿Por qué no entraban más Death Eather al colegio? ¿Acaso Dumbledore había puesto un encantamiento protector que él no podía romper? Una sensación de alivio cruzo por el pecho de McGonagall ¡Sí! ¡Eso debía de ser! ¡Aún tenían oportunidad!

-¡Filius! ¡Ayúdame a componer los encantamientos protectores!-pidió la profesora motivada-aún tenemos una oportunidad

El profesor asintió sin preguntar nada, saco su varita preparado para todo.

-Pomona, Sinistra, Bhakta, debemos de prepararnos para pelear-dijo McGonagall-el castillo aún está, podemos comprar tiempo aunque no sea mucho

Los profesores se vieron entre ellos y parecieron comprender lo que pasaba.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a mirar el mapa y entonces alzando su varita conjuro varios gatos plateados, estos permanecieron en el piso un momento y poco después salieron atravesando la puerta. Eran encantamientos _Patronus_, Harry sabía que los miembros de la orden se comunicaban con ellos, totalmente invisibles para los Death Eather, no podían ser interceptados ni escuchados por nadie más que no fuera su objetivo.

-Pomona, necesitare que comiences a elaborar una estrategia-dijo McGonagall-necesitaremos a algunos de tus "bebes" más interesantes

-Por supuesto, Minerva-contesto la profesora

-Sinistra, te necesito con los estudiantes, tú debes de protegerlos ante todo-la profesora miro al diminuto profesor-Filius, necesitaremos encantamientos, muchos encantamientos

-Minerva…-llamo el profesor hindú-yo quisiera poder estar en el campo de batalla

-¿Qué?

-Los Death Eather se están preparando para algo-señalo el mapa-llámame loco pero estoy seguro que esperan refuerzos y todo apunta al bosque prohibido, ese es el único lugar por donde pueden pasar libremente

Harry pensó que "entrar libremente" no era precisamente la palabra indicada pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, el bosque se extendía por varios metros de los terrenos del castillo, las bardas y rejas no lo rodeaban, el bosque se extendía libremente por metros y metros fuera del castillo hasta perderse pero las protecciones puestas por Dumbledore le incluían, además aunque los Death Eather pudieran entrar tendrían que enfrentarse con varias criaturas mágicas… pero… entrarían, ese era un punto débil en las defensas del castillo.

-Lo siento, Bhakta-dijo la animaga-no puedo enviar a más personas ahí, necesito a todo el mundo para que rescaten a los niños

-No necesito de nadie más-dijo Bhakta-sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme solo

McGonagall se quedó callada, Harry sabía a la perfección de que hablaba, él era un Hechicero uno con grandes habilidades, él podría pelear con varios Death Eather de ser necesario y lograría salir con vida.

-Lo siento pero no-dijo la profesora-no puedo enviarte solo

-No lo envíe solo, yo iré con el-dijo Harry de pronto

Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho, había dado un paso hacía McGonagall decidido y ahora esta le veía como si estuviera frente a algo ridículo, era completamente una locura, después de todo él era una de las razones por la que el castillo estaba siendo atacado, tal vez la principal y única razón.

-¡No digas idioteces, Potter!-riño la profesora al chico-no te puedo mandar solo ahí

-No estaría solo, estaría con Pralad-dijo Harry-profesora, no podemos permitirnos perder esa parte del colegio… debemos de protegerla

-Potter… es una locura lo que me estás diciendo-insistió la profesora-sería como entregarte al señor oscuro

-Pero la otra opción sería quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, esperar a que todo termine… no voy a hacer eso

-¡No, Potter!-grito la profesora-Lo que debemos hacer es esperar a que lleguen refuerzos y te lleven a un lugar seguro, deben de venir refuerzos… tienen que venir

La profesora deseaba creer ello, aunque Hogsmeade estuviera bajo ataque y tampoco pudieran comunicarse alguien debía de darse cuenta de que estaban en problemas, alguien en el mundo debía de percatarse que había un ejército de Death Eather fuera del colegio. Alguien debía de ayudarles.

-Minerva… deberías de tener en cuenta que quizás… nadie venga a ayudarnos-dijo Flitwick

-Los de la orden…-dijo la profesora pero se quedó callada

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que ese ataque había sido organizado, había sido iniciado en medio de un partido de Quidditch, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el campo de juego, lugar donde inicio el ataque, provocaron una histeria en masa haciendo que todos se esparcieran, tanto Alumnos como profesores; los Death Eather que entraron por el armario evanescente debieron de haber atacado a los vigías tanto de la orden como aurores, los tenían incomunicados, y quizás Hogsmeade estaba igual que ellos. ¿Era tan imposible imaginarse que los cuarteles de la orden también hayan sido atacados?

-No te enviare allá, Potter

-Profesora… me he estado entrenando con Pralad, con el profesor Alucard y el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry-si no estoy listo ahora para pelear, nunca lo estaré

A la profesora le comenzó a temblar un labio y finalmente sin poder contenerse asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en una cama completamente abatida y volvió a asentir.

-Está bien, puedes ir-murmuró derrotada

-Yo cuidare de él, Minerva-dijo Pralad, le habría gustado decir palabras de aliento para la animaga pero no había mucho que se le ocurriera en esos momentos-iremos aquí, en esta parte podremos estar cubiertos y tendremos una visión privilegiada del castillo y sus terrenos… si alguien consigue pasar por el bosque lo sabremos

La profesora asintió con la cabeza pero en realidad no vio lo que señalaba el Hechicero en el mapa.

-Les mandare Patronus para avisarles en caso de peligro-respondió McGonagall

-Harry-Ron se acercó decidido al chico-yo iré contigo

La profesora volteo impotente, no quería tener que ver como sus chicos iban al campo de batalla, había perdido a buenos chicos durante la primera guerra cuando se llegaban a unir al innombrable y muchos más al ser asesinados por estos, era una carga sumamente pesada saber que vivió mucho más que varios de sus estudiantes, todos ellos con vidas prometedoras, buenas personas, personas ejemplares. Pero para eso existían ellos, para defenderlos, Potter y Weasley eran fuertes, valientes y McGonagall siempre supo que ellos serían defensores de los débiles. Pero eso no hacía más fácil verlos ir a una misión suicida.

Harry asintió, después de todo Ron era la persona en quien más confiaba, después de Hermione. La chica de ojos melados se acercó a Harry con mirada decidida, le siguió Eris, y después Ginny.

-No, Hermione-dijo Harry-tú te quedas

-Pero…

-Te necesito aquí-agarró su mochila y de ella saco una gruesa moneda dorada-debes de organizar a los demás

Hermione recibió el galeón falso y la chica comprendió, habían muchos más miembros de la orden entrenados que el año anterior y muchos de ellos, si no es que todos, llevaban sus monedas listos para actuar por cualquier cosa. Vio a Harry, quiso debatir, quiso gritarle, pedirle que no fuera, era peligroso, pero en aquel momento no quedaban muchas opciones, habría podido insistir y quizás el habría aceptado pero entonces ¿Quién coordinaría a los que trajeran consigo las monedas del ED? La chica se mordió el labio y acepto.

-Cuídate mucho-murmuro Hermione preocupada, observo a Ron-tu también, cuídate

-Ustedes deben de quedarse a ayudar-dijo Ron a Ginny y Eris-no dejen que nadie se acerque acá

-Potter, Weasley-les llamo el profesor Pralad-prepárense… estamos por salir

Todavía llevaban el uniforme de Quidditch y aunque era ajustado y corto Harry pensó que les estorbaría en caso de que debieran de escapar, los dos Griffindor se cambiaron rápidamente. Alumnos y profesor se alistaron, y se acercaron a la puerta, el resto de los estudiantes les veían sorprendidos, salir era un suicidio. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta y la pequeña Eris corrió a Harry.

-Yo voy contigo, Harry-dijo la niña

-No-respondió seriamente el chico-tú te quedas

El profesor Pralad abrió la puerta lentamente, sabía que los Death Eather estaban lejos, pero después de estar observando el mapa tanto tiempo se había percatado de algo, el mapa de Potter no mostraba criaturas, ni fantasmas o algún otro ente, era obvio pensar que el lord oscuro utilizaría todo a la mano para asegurar su victoria, si habían logrado llevar a sus "mascotas" no aparecerían en el mapa, observo con deteniendo el exterior mientras que Potter discutía con la niña.

-¡Pero yo también entrené!-protesto Eris

-No importa, no vas-insistió Harry-esto es demasiado peligroso

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¡Me necesitas!-grito frustrada la Griffindor

-¡QUE NO!-exclamo Harry enojado

El profesor Pralad les hizo una seña, era hora de salir. Eris le miró enojada pero no dijo mas, Hermione se acercó a la niña y el tomo de los hombros.

-Estaremos bien-dijo Hermione

Ron salió de la enfermería detrás de Pralad, el chico miró a Malfoy y Eliel.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunto Malfoy

-No, quédate-dijo Harry-tu sabes que Slitheryn son Death Eather, podrías advertirles en caso de que se acerquen

Harry miró a Ginny, había preocupación en su rostro, había miedo en sus ojos, una parte de él quiso creer que parte, todo en realidad, de ese miedo era por él, quiso abrazarla, besarla, decirle un te amo por última vez, sabía que era peligroso lo que hacían, su corazón le decía que le besara una vez más pero su mente lo detuvo. Ella ya tenía alguien más.

-Cuídate-dijo Ginny

La pelirroja parecía saber el debate que había en su interior porque ella también estaba en las mismas situaciones, quería ir con él, besarle, abrazarle, confesarle todo, decirle que todo había sido una mentira pero no podía, mantenerlo alejado era su única opción hasta que descubriera una forma de detener al Horrocruxe dentro de ella.

Harry asintió y volvió a ver a Hermione y Eris, quería que las últimas personas que viera ahí fueran personas que le quisieran de verdad, temió por Eris, temió por Hermione. Finalmente salió de la enfermería. Afuera vio a Bhakta en una esquina examinando con precaución otro pasillo, tenía la varita lista para defenderse, le ordeno silencio al joven mago.

-Creí que te habías acobardado-se burló Ron tratando de romper la tensión, el parecía más asustado que Harry

-¿Y tú?-pregunto Harry

-Estoy a punto de dar vuelta y regresar a la enfermería-los dos Griffindor rieron

-Silencio-murmuro Bhakta

Los dos amigos se vieron y pusieron una cara de molestia, como si les hubieran reñido por hablar en una clase especialmente aburrida. De repente una incomodidad apareció entre ellos, no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el día de la pelea.

-Oye… siento la golpiza-dijo Ron

-¿Eso fue una golpiza?-pregunto Harry-apenas la sentí

Los dos se volvieron a reír ¿Qué les pasaba? Estaban en medio de una invasión, Death Eather rondaban por el castillo, varios, muchos más, estaban esperando entrar y ellos se dirigían a impedirlo y no podían parar de reír. Tal vez era la forma en que expresaban su miedo, tal vez era una forma de evitar pensar en lo que les esperaba. No lo sabían, solo siguieron riendo.

-Vamos… es hora-dijo Bhakta y salió caminando con precaución y apuntando con su varita por donde podría salir alguna criatura tenebrosa

Los Griffindor suspiraron y caminaron detrás de Bhakta con las varitas listas para defenderse.

* * *

Regresar a las puertas del castillo fue más difícil de lo que Harry se imaginó, no porque se encontraran con Death Eather o criaturas tenebrosas, fue por que tuvieron que hacer frente a las primeras víctimas de la invasión, había cuerpos de alumnos asesinados por los Death Eather en los pasillos cercanos a las puertas del colegio, Harry sintió dolor al darse cuenta lo jóvenes que eran algunos, Pralad apenas lo había visto pero se notó que a él también le afecto ver a los alumnos sin vida. Había tan solo dos cuerpos de Death Eather en aquel lugar, uno era Crabbe y otro era el Death Eather desconocido que asesino McGonagall-

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, las gruesas placas de madera habían sido reducidas a astillas y los ladrillos en polvo, había más cuerpos posiblemente asesinados por los alumnos aliados a Voldemort, por la explosión de las maldiciones o aplastados por los escombros que formaban antes las puertas.

Los chicos se mantuvieron quietos mientras que el Hechicero miraba atentamente el exterior del castillo, el camino para llegar ahí había sido tranquilo, no se habían encontrado a ningún Death Eather o criatura mágica, pero si vieron a varios fantasmas de seguridad, normalmente eran de un color perlado, tal vez con un tono levemente amarillento, y portaban un rostro serio pero ahora eran de un color naranja y su rostro mostraba una expresión agresiva, sus cabellos se alborotaban alrededor de sus cabezas y mostraban unos rostros deformados con grandes colmillos y rasgos fuertes, a Harry le recordó las máscaras de brujas que los niños muggle se ponían en Halloween para salir a pedir dulces.

-Vamos, no podemos hacer nada por ellos-dijo Pralad notando que Ron no dejaba de ver a los cuerpos sin vida cercanos a ellos

El profesor salió del castillo con paso rápido, a Harry y a Ron les hubiera gustado correr hasta llegar a su destino, se sentían sumamente descubiertos en medio de toda la soledad. El profesor comenzó a correr cuando se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, el joven mago comprendió que se estaba preparado para un ataque sorpresa que viniera del bosque prohibido. Si veía a algún enemigo utilizaría sus habilidades de Hechicero.

Se escondieron detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid y Ron se percató que estaban viendo directamente al lugar por donde había estado cuando le atacaron. Harry volteó a ver al castillo, de no ser por la puerta destruida pensó que podría jurar que era un día cualquiera en Hogwarts.

-Vengan-dijo Pralad ocultándose en un costado de la cabaña-ahora solo podemos esperar

Los dos Griffindor se miraron y no dijeron nada más, esperar era lo único que podían hacer ahora y sinceramente era lo único que deseaban hacer porque de esa forma significaría que nadie lograría entrar a Hogwarts. Los minutos pasaron, pero a Harry y a Ron les parecieron horas, sabían que McGonagall debía de estar cuidándolos por medio del mapa del merodeador y que si alguien lograba entrar ella les avisaría, pero aun así estaban sumamente tensos.

En un momento los chicos observaron el cielo y vieron asombrados que la red aparecía y desaprecia con más rapidez y poco a poco se comenzaba a hacer más brillante.

-La profesora McGonagall logro estabilizar el escudo-murmuró el profesor Hechicero-eso nos da más tiempo

Harry calculo que paso más o menos media hora desde que la profesora animaga había logrado fortalecer la red dorada, seguramente con ayuda de Flitwick. Ron estaba distraído observando la red, Harry volteo a ver el castillo, se veía tan sereno y se preguntó que estaría pasando en el ¿Habrían logrado llegar al gran salón? ¿Detuvieron a los Death Eather que estaban en el castillo? ¿Todos seguían a salvo? Sin embargo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, una ramita romperse, fue tan solo un ruido apenas audible pero hizo que los tres se pusieran en guardia, se quedaron muy callados esperando pero nada paso, el ruido había venido del bosque prohibido pero al parecer no había sido nada.

Harry recordó que McGonagall les estaba cuidando con ayuda del mapa y si hubiera visto a alguien acercándoseles por el bosque ya les habría avisado con un _Patronus_. Bhakta se levantó con rostro desconfiado y camino hacia el bosque, preparado para cualquier cosa, les hizo una seña a los muchachos para que le siguieran, estos caminaron de la misma forma que el profesor. Harry sintió como el sudor corría por su espalda, su corazón latía rápido y Ron parecía estar en la misma situación que él. Estaban frente al bosque prohibido, Pralad se detuvo y siguió apuntando al bosque.

Se quedaron muy quietos observando aquel lugar, después de un momento Ron comenzó a bajar su varita pensando que no había nada de qué preocuparse, de pronto se escuchó algo más, un susurro, un movimiento entre las ramas de los árboles, Ron se alarmo y volvió a levantar la varita.

-Harry-murmuro el pelirrojo-¿Escuchaste algo?

El joven mago asintió, miro a Pralad pero el solo prestaba su atención al bosque, apuntaba con la varita decidido a acabar con quien se acercara, el joven mago miro el rededor tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar, algo que le advirtiera del peligro, algunos árboles había sido derribados por los hechizo que había roto la red dorada, el piso mostraba unas gruesas grietas pero nada más. De repente Harry tuvo una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo le molestaba, tuvo la sensación de que tenía que recordar algo, tenía una sensación de haber vivido ese mismo momento antes.

-Quédense detrás de mí-murmuró Pralad-algo viene

Harry escucho un susurro más y vio el bosque, no alcanzó a distinguir nada, su corazón latió fuertemente, tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, observo el castillo ¿Seguían todos bien allá?

-Algo viene-advirtió Pralad

Ron se acercó al profesor con la varita en ristre esperando distinguir algo entre la arboleda. La sensación en su pecho se hizo más fuerte. Debían de alejarse de ahí… ya ¡ahora! ¡RAPIDO!

-¡CUIDADO!-grito el profesor y de pronto un rayo de luz verde golpeo el suelo a unos metros de distancia de Pralad

La explosión hizo que los tres fueran lanzados hacia atrás, Harry y Ron cayeron de espaldas pero Pralad utilizó su habilidad de Hechicero para mantenerse estable, un ventisca de aire le rodeó y se ayudó con ella para caer de pie, varios más chorros de luz salieron del bosque, Pralad los recibió todos evitando que alguno llegara a sus estudiantes, el viento que emanaba de él evito que le hicieran daño. Estiro la mano con la varita y atacó con maldiciones mientras que con la otra lanzaba ráfagas de aire.

La tierra tembló, se abrieron grietas en él y una nueva explosión ocasionó que Harry fuera empujado otra vez contra el suelo. Harry cayó al suelo sintiendo un calor en su rostro, algo húmedo resbalaba por él, escucho a Ron gritar de dolor, hubo un momento de confusión y Harry intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo, sus piernas se negaban a soportarlo, trato de ver alrededor pero no pudo porque sus lentes se habían quebrado, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Ron que trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¡HARRY!-el pelirrojo señalo a la arboleda

El joven mago volteo y pudo ver a Pralad arrodillado en el suelo y a alguien que salía tranquilamente del bosque prohibido, era la destructora, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de hueso, sonreía y cuando daba un paso las pequeñas piedrecitas en el suelo se hacía a un lado para dejarle paso.

-Hola, Bhakta-saludo la destructora

El profesor miraba a la mujer con una sorprendida ira, era la primera vez que los dos hermanos se encontraban en muchos años. No desde que Holika Pralad escapo de los hogares adoptivos después de que su familia entera fuera asesinada.

-Holika

Harry observó a los dos Pralad, Bhakta se había puesto de pie pero aún no hacía nada. El joven mago trató de ponerse en pie pero no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Holika?-pregunto Bhakta

-Bhakta… así que has estado viviendo aquí-comento Holika tranquilamente-te ha tratado bien la vida ¿Eh?

-Holika… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-pregunto de nuevo el hechicero

Holika Pralad miro molesta a su hermano y se quitó la máscara mostrando su rostro, tenía muchos rasgos parecidos a los de Bhakta mostrando su lazo familiar, especialmente sus ojos.

-Yo quería hablar contigo tranquilamente, hermanito-dijo Holika y se encogió de hombros- pero ya que quieres hablar de negocios… entonces empecemos

El Hechicero le apuntaba con la varita, Holika estaba entretenida con su hermano y Harry y Ron comenzaron a arrastrarse por la tierra para acercarse, el joven mago había perdido la varita durante la explosión, estaba a un par de metros de él, cerca de Ron.

-Vengo a abrirle paso a mi señor-informo la destructora y señalo el cielo-esa cosa le molesta y no lo deja entrar

Pralad arrugo el ceño y miro con ira a su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Fácil, contigo-dijo Holika-necesito de tu ayuda para hacerlo

-¿Estás loca? ¡Nunca te ayudare!

-Eso es lo bello del asunto… no necesito tu aprobación

Harry alcanzó su varita y se acercó a Ron, el pelirrojo había conseguido ponerse de pie. El joven mago apunto a la destructora, aun de rodillas, y Ron le imitó. En un solo movimiento la destructora saco su varita y ataco al profesor Hechicero, este disparo un encantamiento e intercepto la maldición, la destructora ataco otra vez pero el profesor esquivo la maldición, el profesor Pralad se concentró y lanzó una poderosa maldición contra su hermana, esta alzo una mano y un grueso muro de piedra se alzó desde el suelo, lo utilizo como su escudo y luego se lo aventó a Pralad, este extendió sus manos y una fuerte ventisca choco contra el muro de piedra haciéndolo desquebrajarse. Holika rio.

-Parece que hay una ligera brisa-se burló la destructora

-¿Cómo puedes estar de lado de ese desgraciado, Holika?-pregunto Bhakta-Él ha cometido muchos asesinatos… algunos inclusive contra nuestra gente

-Por favor, hermano, no me quieras hablar de nuestra gente-se quejó con aburrición la destructora-si ellos no se apartan del camino de mi señor entonces no esperes que lamente sus muertes, son tan solo un sacrificio para un bien mucho mayor

-¿Y cuál es ese bien? ¿Una matanza?

-La vida libre de los magos-dijo Holika orgullosa-sin lastres como los muggles, los traidores a los sangre… la sangre sucia

-Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, Holika, somos hechiceros-dijo el profesor

Harry se percató que mientras hablaba un pequeño remolino había aparecido en la mano libre del profesor, poco a poco comenzaba a crecer, se estaba preparando para un fuerte ataque.

-¿Por qué quieres acabar con ellos?-pregunto Bhakta-ellos no te han hecho nada

-Claro que si ¿Olvidaste nuestra niñez?-pregunto Holika-las veces que nos agredieron… nos repudiaron… nos temieron

-Pero no debemos hacer nada contra ellos-dijo el profesor-no es nuestra batalla

-Eres hechicero pero también te uniste un bando

-Fue por ti-dijo Bhakta-eres mi hermana, y te quiero… no puedo dejar que arruines tu vida

Holika se rio.

-Pero no hiciste nada por liberarme de esa prisión-dijo Holika-podrías haberlo hecho, tenías el poder

-No podía, era un castigo por las horribles cosas que hiciste

En ese momento Pralad alzó la mano y una ventisca delgada, rápida y mortal se dirigió a la destructora esta se sorprendió pero en un segundo alzo de otra muralla, esta se partió en dos ante el ataque. Pralad lanzó una maldición pero la destructora la intercepto con otras piedras que se alzaron desde el suelo con un movimiento de su mano, una piedra pequeña se lanzó contra la varita de Pralad haciendo que su varita se partiera en dos, sin embargo este no se inmutó sino que siguió atacando con fuerte ventiscas.

-Por favor, Holika… no quiero lastimarte

-¡Que lastima! ¡Yo si quiero lastimarte!

Harry y Ron también se unieron a la pelea, lanzaron maldiciones contra la destructora pero esta alzo dos enormes piedras del suelo y las utilizo para protegerse de las maldiciones de los dos Griffindor, las piedras eran tan grandes que soportaban los conjuros sin quebrarse. La Destructora hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las piedras se estrellaron en el suelo haciendo que Harry y Ron fueron aventados contra el suelo. Ahora Holika se enfrentaba contra su hermano sin estorbos el joven mago intento levantarse pero no pudo, observó como en habilidad la destructora era superior, pasaron solo unos segundos más y una roca, pequeña, no mucho mayor a un puño se levantó del suelo y golpeo a Bhakta en el pecho haciéndolo caer de rodillas, una sola piedra, un golpe, derroto al Hechicero.

-Eso fue emocionante-murmuró la Hechicera recuperando el aliento, se hecho el cabello despeinado hacia atrás-¿Sabes? Por un momento me recordaste a papá, eres su viva imagen… traicionero

-D-e… ¿De qué… ha-hablas?-pregunto Bhakta forzando su respiración

El profesor intento ponerse de pie pero apenas conseguía respirar.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?-pregunto Holika-papá siempre estuvo en nuestra contra

-Nos… pro…prote… gía-murmuro el profesor

-Recuerdo cuando éramos niños, las tundas que nos daba por molestar a muggles, por usar nuestros poderes… amaba a nuestro padre… pero también lo odiaba-la destructora frunció el ceño-solo nos reprimía… nos mantenía encerrados

El joven mago estaba escuchando la conversación entre los dos hermanos, estaba en suelo tratando de reunir energías para ayudar al profesor pero tanto sus manos como sus piernas estaban temblando, no parecía poder mover un solo musculo, no podía ver lo que sucedía porque sus lentes estaban manchados con su propia sangre.

-Él nos protegía-alcanzó a decir Pralad

-No, Bhakta, él sabía que éramos especiales ¡Éramos fuerte y eso lo asustaba!-grito la Destructora enojándose-¡Éramos perfectos!

-No podíamos controlar nuestras habilidades-murmuró el Hechicero-éramos peligrosos

-¡Claro que lo éramos, Bhakta!-se rió la Death Eather-¿Qué no lo ves? Éramos dioses entres dioses, no había nada que nos detuviera… pero nunca quiso admitirlo-la destructora camino un par de pasos hacia el castillo y lo miro atentamente-él nos detuvo… el me detuvo… no me dejo tener lo que por derecho era mío

Bhakta intento ponerse de pie pero cayo de rodillas sin poder evitarlo.

-Era simple lo que quería-Holika apretó la mandíbula-quería mi libertad, el me temía… sabía que eras hábil y te quería a ti… pero a mí me temía... a ti te dio la libertad, tu eres menor que yo y te dejo salir de casa ¡Yo era la mayor! ¡Yo era más grande que tú y me dejo encerrada en esa maldita choza!

El profesor quiso decir algo pero no pudo.

-¡Te mando a Hogwarts! ¡Te dejo salir del encierro! -dijo con rencor en su voz-yo era quien debía salir… pero no… ¡Fue a ti a quien liberó!- un par de grandes rocas empezaron a temblar en suelo y pocos segundos después se partieron haciéndose añicos-a mí me mantuvo encerrada… me dejo pudrirme en esa maldita choza porque me temía… pero no importa ¡Por fin estoy en Hogwarts!

-Él… él te quería con todo su corazón… él se sacrificó por ti-dijo Bhakta recordando su muerte

-El murió por mí-murmuro Holika tranquilamente y volteo a ver a su hermano-el murió por mi mano

El silencio fue sepulcral, Bhakta levantó la cabeza lentamente, su rostro reflejó una gran confusión Holika volvía a sonreír.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Bhakta

-Yo lo mate

-No… no… tu no… pudiste

-Claro que pude-Holika se rio-y no sabes cómo lo goce

-¿Tu?-pregunto Bhakta-¿Tú los mataste? ¿Mataste a nuestros padres… a nuestros hermanos?

Holika sonrió malignamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacerlo?

-Fue bastante fácil, primero mate a un muggle para probar que se sentía asesinar ¿Recuerdas al viejo Ferdinand, ese vejete se quedó con muchos de nuestros juguetes, su cara fue tan graciosa cuando me vio utilizar mi habilidad-la Destructora se rió- todos estaban sorprendidos de saber que ese vejete se hubiera ahogado con tierra, tenía los pulmones llenos de tierra. Papá lo supo siempre, él sabía que solo una persona podía ser capaz de hacer tal cosa

-Ese hombre, él era inocente-dijo Bhakta

La Destructora se acercó a su hermano y lo miro con una sonrisa de alegría, se notaba que desde hacía varios años que deseaba confesar aquel delito.

-¿Inocente? Si tú lo quieres ver así-la Death Eather se carcajeo-un día finalmente me animé a seguir con mis planes, papá me temía por que yo era fuerte, yo quería demostrárselo, quería que admitiera que yo era mucho más fuerte que él así que un día me di un baño en el lago, me arregle para la ocasión, llegue a la casa y vi a mamá preparando la comida ¿Sabes que a esa edad ya podía mover hasta la más pequeña roca? Ella se comenzó a ahogar, volteó a ver y por fin pude ver su verdadera cara… me veía como a un monstruo, así siempre lo hizo

-Basta, Holika-dijo Bhakta con lágrimas en los ojos

-Entonces llego papá, el enfureció pero ni aun así quiso hacerme nada, su esposa estaba muerta y él no tenía las agallas de detenerme… pero entonces ve a Bhakti-una sonrisa demencial apareció en su rostro-y tuve que ser traviesa, solo así conseguí lo que quería, solo de esa forma me dio mi venganza-la Destructora se puso seria-Octavius… no era necesario que el muriera, era inocente-entonces comenzó a reír-pero habría sido muy cruel dejarlo vivir sin su familia

En ese momento Bhakta Pralad se levantó dando un alarido lleno de ira, estiro una mano encontrar de su hermana y una potente ventisca salió de su mano, su hermana la esquivo con un sencillo movimiento y la ráfaga de aire hizo trizas el suelo abriendo grandes surcos. La destructora le dio un fuerte golpe en la garganta de su hermano haciendo que este abriera mucho los ojos y se llevara las manos a la garganta sintiendo una inminente asfixia. Holika dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y en segundos una enorme estaca de piedra se elevó desde el suelo atravesando el hombro derecho de su hermano. El Hechicero gritó de dolor. La Destructora alzó las dos manos y dos estacas más se alzaron atravesando su muslo derecho y su brazo izquierdo.

-A ti te esperaba lo mismo-dijo Holika-pero te salvaste por que estabas en Hogwarts, mi Hogwarts…pero ahora yo también estoy aquí, normalmente me tomaría mi tiempo para hacer esto, pero mi amo me espera

Alzó una mano y dos picos más se alzaron, uno atravesó su pierna y el último su abdomen. Los gritos de agonía se escucharon.

-¡NO!-exclamo Harry y levantándose lanzó una maldición en contra de la destructora

Una piedra se alzó del suelo y golpeo la mano de Harry haciéndolo soltar la varita y después se expandió como si estuviera hecha de masa para aferrarse después al cuello de Harry, la piedra comenzó a ahorcarlo, el joven mago se llevo las manos al cuello para tratar de liberarse pero fue inútil, ahora estaba a la merced de la destructora, Ron estaba inconsciente y no había nadie que le ayudara.

-Tu eres Potter ¿Cierto?-dijo Holika apenas volteando a verle, no era más que un molesto insecto para ella-sí, recuerdo que tus padres eran una molestia para mi amo, te asesinaría ahorita mismo por haberlo lastimado pero ahora mi amo necesita que cumpla una tarea más importante

La destructora observo el suelo debajo de su hermano, se había juntado un pequeño charco de sangre, la destructora dio un pisotón y alzo las manos, debajo de las estacas que atravesaban a Bhakta se dibujaron grietas que formaron palabras y figuras extrañas.

-Ho….Lika… no lo hagas…. no-murmuro Pralad

-Yo estuve ahí cuando lastimaste a mi amo-dijo Holika-estaba asesinando a las personas que cuidaban de ti y de tus padres, sus guardianes, me estaba divirtiendo mucho y por eso no estuve ahí para proteger a mi amo-la Destructora observó a Harry-pero con esto lo compensare con creces… ve la mezcla de magia con mis habilidades

La destructora volteo a ver al castillo, alzo una mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

-Hogwarts, mi querida Hogwarts

Holika Pralad cerró los ojos, empezó a respirar más rápidamente, y de pronto Harry sintió horrorizado como la tierra comenzaba a sacudirse. Las piedras a su alrededor se volvieron polvo en segundo.

-…Lika… Lika… no… por favor- murmuraba Pralad-.. detente…

Holika gruño concentrada, el movimiento se hizo más fuerte y violento, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡La tierra se estaba sacudiendo! ¡Un terremoto había iniciado! Se abrieron grandes surcos alrededor de la Destructora, y entonces la mujer dio un grito fuerte y se puso de rodillas dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo, Harry grito al ver que la destructora estaba provocando que el terremoto se hiciera más horrible.

Los árboles se sacudieron y comenzaron a caer impotentes, la casa de Hagrid se desmoronó ante el movimiento telúrico que aumento de fuerza.

-¡NO!-grito Harry

El castillo también se estaba sacudiendo, tuvo la sensación de estar escuchando los gritos de miedo de todos los habitantes del colegio. Impotente, pudo ver como una parte de la torre de Griffindor se derrumbaba, la piedra en su cuello se apretó más haciendo que su cabeza se alzara y viera el cielo, la red que acababa de arreglar McGonagall comenzaba a desvanecerse. Entonces Harry supo lo que la Destructora trataba de hacer, si sacudía el castillo lo suficiente como para moverlo de su lugar las defensas que había puesto Dumbledore se perderían, no habría nada que les defendiera.

Harry volvió a ver el castillo y estuvo seguro de que estaba escuchando aquellos gritos, miro a la Destructora y supo que debía detenerla, miro su varita en suelo y estiro una mano a ella. El suelo se comenzó a cuartear, se abrieron grietas enormes alrededor de ella.

_Por favor... por favor…. Ven_

Recordó como el año pasado había conseguido de alguna forma encender su varita a distancia, había estado en peligro y ahora también, necesitaba de ella, si le lanzaba un _Impacto_, un _Desmaius_, _Expelliarmus_… una _Avada Kedrabra_…. Podría detenerla. Pero la varita no se movió.

La destructora lanzó un grito más y entonces parte del castillo se derrumbó.

-¡NO!-grito de nuevo Harry, impotente

Entonces el movimiento comenzó a disminuir, la destructora se relajó y apoyo todo su peso en sus brazos, estaba sudando y le temblaban las rodillas. El terremoto cesó, la piedra que aprisionaba a Harry cayó al suelo al igual que él, la Death Eather respiraba rápidamente, estaba exhausta. Harry tosía, vio a la Destructora sintiendo mucho odio y miro la varita, estaba a centímetros de él y bastaba estirar un poco el brazo para tomarla y asesinar a la destructora.

Sin embargo le faltaba oxígeno, estaba muy débil y no podía hacer nada. La Destructora se levantó, sus piernas temblaban y camino con dificultad, pasó a un lado de Harry y le sonrió exhausta.

-No te acostumbres mucho a sobrevivir…mi amo se acerca y no está contento contigo

Harry alzo la vista y vio como Holika se acercaba a su hermano.

-Adiós, Bhakta-murmuró dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro herido

La destructora se rió mientras que se internaba en el interior del bosque prohibido donde finalmente se desvaneció.

* * *

Xolotl Rogej.

Noan.


End file.
